The Witcher: My Heart Will Always Recognize You
by DaWitcher
Summary: The witcher Geralt of Rivia has started anew in Kovir with his lover & sorceress Triss Merigold. Their life full of love & new adventures, yet each must contend with the dangers of their past. They'd endure the tortures of longing when they're apart. He'd takes contracts more from habit than need, returning to her loving embrace. Friends are reunited, new love blooms. Old scars...
1. A Small Mistake

**Prologue...**

 _Their journey had come full circle, an auburn fox and a white wolf. It felt like so many years ago and despite their past, the experiences they'd shared, good and bad, had only strengthened their bond. Even when the sorceress, Triss Merigold, had misled him, Geralt of Rivia still could not bring himself to let go of her. There was a sense of sorrow when she was far and joy when she was near. What he felt was_ _never more apparent than during their reunion in Novigrad so many months ago._ _The threads of fate had reunited them, drawing_ _him closer to the enchantress._ _Was it love or lust, he could_ _not say, but what he felt for her_ _could be compared to nothing he had felt before. In Triss, the witcher tasted something rare, he found amity, a harmony he'd never_ _known_ _in his long troubled life. Rejecting how others would view her, she offered warmth, love, respect and in the enchantress_ _from Maribor, Geralt of Rivia had found a woman who held him as her equal. Although he would not dare admit it in past_ _encounters, neither had known such deep emotional connection, save in each other's arms. Always willing to place the needs of the others_ _above their own, they'll reach pleasant balance._ _Since their arrival in Pont Vanis, the two had made it a point to enjoy the simple things. Together, they'd take morning saunters through the city streets and on the narrow mountain paths, then spend their leisure and evenings together in their bed. Geralt would tell her tales of hunts long past, though Triss knew them all from their time together in the witcher's fortress of Kaer Morhen._ _He'd_ _sit in the parlor, watching as she churned her vials making potions and simple healing remedies. As she had done in the past to his elation, Triss joined his hunts, fighting at his side if only to share in the hardships he'd endured on the path, yet to her displeasure, her duties at the royal court often demanded much of her attention._ _Geralt of Rivia_ _would hang up his swords had she not insisted he continue to be a witcher, and though she worried whenever he was on the path, his skills were always needed. Like many before,_ _he'd often returned from his hunts_ _with cuts and wounds, all testaments to the monstrous beasts he had slain, yet each time Triss would mend her lover, healing his wounds, then soothing him with_ _verbal lashings that always preceded her heartfelt pleas urging caution._

 **Chapter 1: A Small Mistake**

Geralt staggered into the home he shared with his beautiful sorceress, Triss Merigold of Maribor. Gripping his silver sword in one hand, the witcher slowly made his way through the parlor towards his lover's lab. It had been days since he'd last seen her and his hunt hadn't gone according to plan. He had faced death on the path many times before; every monster, every beast he'd faced, was a brush with death, yet the thought of leaving her haunted his muddled thoughts. Unafraid of what lay ahead, the witcher had but one hope, he clung to life desperately yearning to see her smile, linger in the sweetness of her hair, and stay just a moment longer. He had seen her in tears once before as he lay dying, now Geralt wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms, to kiss her lips and tell her how his heart, every scar the marred his flesh aches for her gentle embrace. On the loneliest of nights on the path, his dreams were of her.

A heavy smile gripped his face, the scent of her perfume filled the air, as he imagined the warmth of her touch, the soft sound of her voice when she whispered her love, so softly he feared the winds would capture what was his. Drifting in his memories, Geralt returned to that place in Kaer Morhen. The sweet mountain air against their faces, as they hid deep in the keep, away from prying eyes and ears. He remembered their climb through crumbled walls to a hidden place, where they'd often find warmth nestled in each other's body. The witcher reminisced of the sound of their beating hearts, his hands on her neck, as each sought comfort on the other's lips. They'd shared many beautiful moments there, on that stage where two hearts entwined. The walls of Kaer Morhen were soaked with the sweetness of her voice when they made love, and he could always find comfort there, even in her absence.

 _I love you, Geralt..._ The thought of her voice and stinging pain brought the witcher back.

He took another agonizing step forward. It should have been impossible for any man to move with such lacerations and hemorrhage, but the witcher was no ordinary man. A white wolf, monster slayer, trained at Kaer Morhen, he was Geralt of Rivia. There was a lack of grace in his step, his movements were erratic and slow. It was evident to him that he had sustained grievous injuries; his wounds had reopened once more and potions did little to clot them. His torn armor, and blood soaked fingers, reminded him with each step. Through the window, attached to his mare, were his trophies; the severed heads of two royal griffins. Roach, always his loyal companion, stared and whinnied, seemingly worried about her rider. Barely conscious, Geralt made his way towards Triss' lab. Moving with will alone, determined to reach her, he moved through their home leaving behind a thread trail of blood and droplets. His mind dulled with the pain as he rounded the hall and headed towards her familiar scent, only to learn it was naught, but an apron hanging by the door.

"Triss?" Geralt called out, moaning as he gripped his side. He felt the sickly warmth of his blood seeping from his body, trickling through his fingers.

The witcher needed Triss, her touch and voice always calmed him, but the enchantress' duties in Tancred's court meant she hadn't yet returned to their home. He yearned to hear her soft whispers, to feel the warmth of her loving embrace. As he faded, Geralt longed for her soft lips, the sweet sounds of the songs she sang, her gentle laughter, but most of all, he yearned to see her soft freckled face if only for a final gaze. Overcome by a deep longing; his body slowly succumbing to the wounds he had sustained on his hunt, Geralt finally dropped his sword. He clutched the sorceress' apron from the wall, then collapsed to the floor, mere feet from her workstations. The witcher had always enjoyed and admired her beauty from the parlor while she worked. The sounds of clanking vials, as she practiced her alchemy, always calmed him. Lying in a pool of his own blood, his mind drifted to their first encounter, that bashful, blushing women, then took him to the day he saw her name engraved in stone at Sodden Hill marking those who had fallen there. He remembered the anguish of his heart, the heartache that could not be quenched by the raven-haired sorceress, Yennefer of Vengerberg. He wished to go back to that time, to tell Triss how he felt then, and how much he'd grown to love her. Dying, Geralt remembered how pleased he was when he learned she had survived the Battle of Sodden, their first meeting after and the conversations they had.

 _I was wrong and stupid, I should've told you so many times, but I kept you waiting. I'm dying, Triss. I'll bleed to death soon._

Shifting from past memories to more recent ones, Geralt recalled their time in Novigrad, the plans they'd made to live together in Kovir. Suddenly, overcome by despair, the witcher's worst fears manifested chilling his mind. He swallowed hard, grasping the moment he would truly lose her forever. Memories of the hardships she'd endured flooded his thoughts, her sacrifice against Salamandra, the horror and anguish she'd suffered at Loc Muinne, their separation, the torture she endured at the witch hunter's barracks, as they searched for clues to Cirilla's whereabouts, then finally his thoughts rested on the night he'd almost lost her on the docks of Novigrad.

 _I wish you were here, Triss..._ "I need you." He mumbled, then lost consciousness.

The witcher slipped in and out of consciousness, soaring in dreams of an Elven baths and the moment he gave her a Rose of Remembrance. He knew then that their love had bloomed into something real. He reminisced on the stolen kiss in the Vegelbud's garden that rekindled their flame, and the night they shared in the lighthouse. Geralt cursed, accepting he would die before she found him, then sought peace in the love, happiness, and warmth they shared, a love unlike any before. In Triss he'd forged a friendship tethered in a feelings so deep, a bond so strong, that nothing, not death itself would tear him from her without a melee. As he lay wounded, taking his last breaths, the witcher slowed his heartbeat giving him time. With each passing moment, he drew more shallow breaths, then his thoughts began to wandered.

Triss _will come... she'll find me, heal my wounds... witchers are to be devoid of emotional attachments... or so we claim... but that woman... auburn-haired… those blue eyes captured and holds my heart still._

' _Get up, Geralt. Get up and move.'_ He heard a familiar voice called to him.

 _That voice... what is that voice? I know that voice..._ "Ciri?" He called to her, recognizing a voice from his past, the voice of a swallow, whispering softly. ' _You have to hold on... for her, for them. You chose this path, and now you have must_ _fulfill your promise.'_

More and more, a sense of rue filled his thoughts. It was as if time itself had stood still, while he slipped deeper to meet his fate, then his dreams were halted by the familiar sound of Triss' portal. He heard her voice coaxing his mare, then the sound of the front door opening. He could hear the softness of her bare feet on the wooden floor, the harsh sound of her slippers hitting the wood. He commanded and willed himself to move, yet his injured body would not obey. Unable to move, or call out to her, Geralt clung to the fading sound of Triss' voice and the whines of his horse. There was a sudden crackling sound of the fireplace, lit by her magic, as he slipped back into unconsciousness, only to be woken again by the sweet lilt of her voice.

Weary, she vococalized her frustration with the politics of the courts, she paced the parlor, pulled the curtains shut, then lit a candle on the table. As she warmed their home his blood trail went unnoticed; it had disappeared into the polished stain on the wooden floor. She pulled her shawl and draped it across the chair; although most sorceresses in the northern kingdoms went to great lengths to enhance their beauty, she did not. Her lips were lined with a pleasant gloss, her cheeks flushed a freckled. Few amongst her sisters stood on par with the sorceress' beauty. She cared not for her looks, though her trends were her own; the cut of her gown, the rarity on her style set her apart. Her smile was a gentle sheathed that held her fierce nature, the allure of her eyes and womanly curves ensnared her lover's eyes. She playfully announced her presence, calling to Geralt, but the sorceress' calls went unanswered.

 _Over here, Triss…_ Geralt answered, though his words were spoken in thoughts only and did not reach her.

 *****][*****

 _ **Two Days Earlier... March 22, 1274.**_

It was early in the morning; the gentle breeze of Kovir blew across the city. Their home perched on a hill high above, the city below could be seen for miles. The leaves on the trees moved gracefully in the morning breeze, as the tree branch scratched against the window of their bedroom. Triss strolled in; her eyes promptly focused on Geralt lying, shirtless. The space was dimly lit by the embers of a small flame in the fireplace nearby, as she stared at her witcher's body with lust. She'd prepared their home to greet him and when she was finished, she'd often lay in bed beside him while he slept gazing at his body covered with scars. She removed the dressing to check scars on his chest, just above his left breast, while he slept, admiring the peacefulness on his face.

 _Fresh scars, he's_ _stubborn as always. Look at him_ — _sleeping like a baby without care._ She smiled, then sat on the bed beside him.

Triss straddled his body with her arms and kissed the scars on his shoulder and face. As she pulled away, Geralt opened his eyes to the pleasant touch of Triss' lips. She had a disquiet look in her eyes that was masked by her smile. Her lips were full, temptingly sumptuous and delicately exquisite, like a rose. He stroked her cheeks, gently sliding his fingers down to her neck, and his touch made the sorceress yelp. She slowly lifted her eyes to meet him and the witcher's face held a familiar poised grin.

"Good morning. Forgive me sorry, did I wake you?" Triss whispered, moving her face to his.

"Yeah, but it felt good." Geralt replied, gazing into her eyes.

"Good, here's another." Triss said, as her lips met his. She quickly withdrew, then chuckled. "That's for falling asleep through my story."

"One more…right here." The witcher mumbled, pointing at his mouth.

"I know that look... and the answer is no." She laughed, then pushed herself away from him.

"What look? You look incredible." He replied, without tearing his gaze from her.

"Don't look at me with those eyes. I'll be yours tonight, but now—now you need to get ready. I ran you a bath." Triss said. She placed her hands on her hips and teased.

Refusing to get out of bed, Geralt patted the duvet beside him and invited the sorceress to join him. She gazed at him intently, then rolled her eyes with the faintest smile, knowing she could not resist. Obsessed, neither would passed an opportunity to be alone. The witcher could not keep his hands off her, and Triss could not resist his simple charm. Were it up to him, he would've locked them in a room, threw away the keys and disappeared for a month. They often spent their evenings nestled in each other's arms, leaving their chambers only when they could no longer endure their cravings and hungers. Geralt gestured with a grin, her figure enticed him. Triss hastily climbed into bed, straddled him, then quickly found his lips. She traced her fingers across his body magically pinning him down beneath her thighs, then tormented him with her lips. He knew she was his, yet he could not dismiss his yearning to have her alone in bed that very moment. As she released him from her grasp, he slowly took her hands, brought them to his lips and kissed them. His eyes were tensed, his words direct, the air in their bedroom was almost stifling as they kissed in fervor. A cool breeze crept across her skin as the window swung open, her magic at work while she remained on top of him. The sweet scent of her perfume filled their room, distracting him, but only for a moment.

"I want you here... always. I know you're strong, and you can take care of yourself, but I also know this world, and I am uneasy when you're away. I want to be there to protect you." He mumbled.

"It's nice to feel protected, Geralt. I want to protect you too, you know? It scares me when you're in danger." Triss answered softly into his ears.

 _That's how I felt in Novigrad, as I watched a sorceress burned on the pyre. I feared for your life._ He said in his thought, refusing to take his gaze from her eyes.

"Things are looking well, Geralt. We have each other. We'll face hard times… I'm sure of that, but we have experience in that area, don't we?" Triss asked. She lovingly traced her finger across his scar, then pushed her body from his as she whispered. "I know everything will be alright, because we'll be here—together."

"I want to wake up to your voice and your kiss each morn. I'll be here to greet you when you get home, and when I return from my hunts, you'll be there to meet me with that wonderful smile. We can live like this... grow old together." Geralt said, while he fondled her ears.

As she listened to her lover's words, Triss realized they were meant for her heart. Slowly, his heart that once seemed so far away, was suddenly so close. In rare moments such as these, Geralt could voice his true feelings and desires. He was unafraid to share his thoughts, yet he struggled for the words in his longing to show her what he felt inside.

"I'll always be here when you come home, Geralt, no matter how far your travels carry you.  
I'll be waiting for you to return to me. We'll grow old together, surrounded by love." Triss whispered back.

"I'm old, Triss."

"No, you're still handsome, and your heart belongs to me, as my own is entrusted to your care." She spoke softly. When he inched forward for a kiss, she gently pushed his face back, "You'll never find yourself absent my love, and I haven't a doubt about your love for me."

Geralt grabbed her waist as he sat up in bed, and she gently slipped her arms around his neck, then kissed him. His eyes followed, as he traced his rough, yet gentle, fingers across her body and up her neck. Slowly, he removed the laces to her gown, then peeled her clothes off her chest and exposed her soft flesh to his lips. He ran his tongue across her skin, as Triss moved her body closer to him, then gripped his head and kissed him violently. Her body was warm, and she wanted to be disrobed quickly, but the witcher took his time.

"Hurry, we don't have much time, Geralt." She coaxed him.

"Afraid you'll be late?" He replied.

"I've been late every day this week, and I'm sure the other mages noticed my hair yesterday." Triss smiled, rolled her eyes and pinched his neck. "That was your doing, Geralt."

"I don't care what your friends think, I want you." He mumbled, demanding her attention.

"Come then, witcher. If I'm going to be late again, I intend to make this worthwhile." She answered, then brought her lips to his ears. "I want to taste you, your skin... and everything else."

Geralt grunted, but said nothing. He watched as she moved her tongue across his chest, up to his collar. He held her waist and she pinched his neck.

"Do you like that?"

"Yeah..." He answered.

She swayed her hips and crept lower. His body twisted with each kiss, dancing and tensing to her tongue. Triss traced her lips along his skin, making small circles; she blew her warm breath onto him. She had fallen captive to her witcher's desires. Geralt stared silently, as she moved her lips, gently pleasing him. She quickly unfastened his breeches, pulling them away as she crawled backwards, stroking his legs and thighs. She took her lover's hand and tongued his finger, then gazed up at his parting lips. She was slow, tender, watching blissfully as he moaned and whined beneath her. The enchantress raked her fingers across her witcher's chest, kissing his navel, then she slipped her hand down his stomach, tracing the hard sculpted flesh. Each dip was like a wave across the seas. Her lips curled as she took her time, savoring every part of him, gently warming his senses with magic.

"Magic? Not fair..."

"Fair? No, it's not... ." _I know every inch of you... and I want all of it._ She flicked her tongue and felt the excitement, a flicker as his eyes closed, and his body shivering. Her words muffled, as she spoke in haste. "...it has everything to do with what I desire, Geralt."

He sucked in his breath, hissing when she bit softly. He bucked and she jumped, almost startled by his response. His muscles rippled with anticipation, as he gritted his teeth. His hands came up, then hesitated to touch her head. Geralt curled his trembling fingers tucking his hands at his sides when raised her eyes. Triss felt his heartbeat thump through his skin, then she took his hand, coaxing him to hold her head, relishing his hesitance. She was skilled, well practiced and it wasn't long before Geralt's moans echoed throughout their bedroom. He weaved his hand through her fiery tresses, grabbing a handful, as he closed his eyes growling her name. A sharp pain raced down the sorceress' neck, followed by pleasurable sensation from his forcefulness. Triss held her lips in place, sensually lifting her eyes, she covered her mouth, coyly avoiding his gaze, but Geralt trapped her with his legs, then forcefully rolled her body and pried her hand away. He kissed her before she could mount her feeble protest and tasted her soft lips, then lifted her up, trailing his mouth against her skin.

"You didn't last." She teased.

"Hmm..." He grunted. "You won't"

"Wait, no—Geralt I—want, umm…" Triss whined as he leaned forward sucking on her neck.

"It will take a moment to make you beg." Geralt boasted, confident in his knowledge of her body.

"Shut up." She hissed, blushing to his kisses.

Triss craned her neck to let him in, but he was gone, Geralt had moved to her chest. Her hands fastened on his back, as his lips moved with lustful determination; each soft bite threatening to drive her insane. Her eyes ogled him with such compassion and love, she bit her lip as he kissed her body, moving down to her stomach. He ripped her gown, dragging the fabric across her skin like feathers, lifting her thighs. She tried to resist, but Geralt pinned her hands against the bed, locking her wrist and pressing his thumbs in her palm. Her flesh felt as though it was on fire, and she leaned her head against the pillow. It was tousled, her lust and anticipation had given way to frantic fervent kisses against his fingers when they slipped into her mouth. His hands and lips moved in sync, as Geralt traced his left hand down to her breast. She winced as his hand slid across her skin, stinging, gently tracing her body; his tongue followed below, as she arched her back. He bit her inner thigh and caused her to scream with pleasure, then quickly moved to her stomach. Geralt could hear her heart erratically beating in her chest; she panted, soft screams escaped her lips. Triss' hand drifted aimlessly across the sheets, she was lost, as he blew across the wetness he'd left on her stomach and thighs. Hoarsely she cried, urging, and begging him; his tongue plunged, sweeping deeper each time, pushing her closer to the edge, as she writhed in agony and euphoria.

"Told you..." He moved his lips, moaning at her taste.

"Oh dear Militele!" She screamed, then clasped her legs against his face.

Geralt growled, then pried her thighs apart, moving his fingers and tongue, raising his head briefly as her fingers scratched at the sheets. He took her hands and placed them on his back.

"I don't want to hurt you." She whispered, short of breath.

"You won't." He mumbled. Her body writhed to his nibbling and kissing, then he raised his lips and whispered, "Like it?"

"Yes! Geralt, yes... you're magic!" Triss cried out, curling her toes, and crumpling the sheets between her fingers.

She quivered violently, trapping his head between her legs, as he held onto her hips. She arched her back, then laced her fingers through his hair, pressing his mouth on her body, pushing him lower between her thighs for a kiss she'd endured many times from his pleasing lips. Geralt consumed her twisting, churning body, as her lustful whines pierced the air. When he finished, he chuckled boastfully, then crept up her still convulsing body.

"Told you I'd make you beg..."

"Bastard, you love that." Triss whispered, opened her eyes, then kissed his lips.

"Mmhmm, you tasted so good." He mumbled, as she twisted her body and rolled him over.

"No, don't say that..." She replied, hiding her face in a passionate blush.

"I'm serious. I loved every moment of it." Geralt mumbled, assuring her. He raised her chin and found her lips once more with a desperate closeness.

Triss gently pressed her body against his and gasped as his hands glided across her bare skin. He slowly slid his fingers across her arms and cupped her fingers, as he moved his hips to meet hers. Both lovers moved in unison, their bodies shaking under each other's touch. Sensing her subtle shivers throughout her body, Geralt gently moved his hands across her thighs and back, causing the sorceress to tremble. She panted, her arms locked around him. Triss pressed her lips against his neck, biting him, as her body ached and lusted for more. He growled, his mouth had move far, his body ached from her fingers, as she pressed her lips against his, to mask her growing moans. As Geralt made love to her, she held him tight, gripping his body with her arms and legs. She let out a whine, pushed him onto his back, then placing her hands on his chest. Geralt reached for her hips, but the sorceress purposely hexed his body, and caused his senses to become more heightened. The burning sensation from her touch were strong, so intense and pleasurable he cursed aloud, then met her lustful grin.

"Damn, that's new…"

Triss raised her hands from his body, placed her lips to his ears. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No."

"You like it?"

"Yes!"

"Good." She whispered, when mouth grazed her neck.

Geralt reached down, held onto her waist, then rolled her over. He pinned her body against the bed with his and held her there for a moment before raising his head. He searched her skin hungrily with his witcher eyes, then grabbed both of her hands and held them above her head. Like a skilled hunter stalking his prey, he kissed her forehead as her lips frantically searched for his, kissing his chin. Teasing, Geralt paused briefly, but she quickly protested. Her lips and body yearned for him. Triss raised her head to kiss him, but the witcher slowly withdrew and smiled. She wrapped her legs around him and reprimanded with her fiery blue eyes, then demanded the witcher continue his pleasurable work. Geralt obeyed, her breathing grew louder, more tense and strained. She felt him, as their bodies coiled as one. Triss wanted his kiss, yet he made every effort to starve her of his lips.

"Don't you dare stop and don't deny me!" She growled. "Stop teasing and take what you want! You need not be so fucking gentle!"

"I have not reason to rush." He mumbled, as he placed his lips across her heart and kissed her breast. "You're mine, forever. I've finally found you…"

"And—my heart—will always—recognize you—Geralt." Triss replied, gasping.

She raised her body and gently tipped her lover onto his back, then motioned him to move against the headboard. Her arms around his neck, she kissed him and held on to stave her lustful whines. He held her waist, as their lips joined. She wrapped her hands across his neck and squeezed, her voice echoed loudly, ringing like a song in his ears, as his movements grew quick and forceful. He tightened his grip on her, then pressed her body into his, climbing off their bed, as she maintained her hold on him with her legs and arms. The witcher pinned her against the wooden wall. He raised her legs high with his hands, then move his body in rhythm to her moans and kisses on his face. Triss clenched her teeth onto his neck, she pressed her fingers against his flesh as they both took quick breaths and rested against the wall. Geralt her as they collapsed onto the bed. He wrapped his arms around the sorceress taking her body against his. The sensation of his bare skin against hers was almost too much to endure, but she held him refusing to let him out of her grasp. Triss' body trembled in his arms, she was on the verge of screaming, when the witcher covered her mouth with his hand, muffling her screams. She spoke, but her speech slurred, incoherent. She bit his fingers and called him everything save his name.

"You alright? Your body is still shaking."

"What do you think? Just shut up, Geralt, and hold me." Triss whispered. She raised her head and gazed into the eyes of a witcher completely and utterly in love with her. He'd given his heart and his very soul to her. She closed her eyes, returned her head to his chest, then hugged him tightly

"As you wish." He said, kissing her lips again and she folded sighing into his mouth, eyes closed.

They cuddled, laying naked in bed just a little while until they both regained their composure. Triss wrapped her arms around his neck as he folded her body into his; their arms and legs twisted, coupling like two halves of a perfect sculpture. His scent, touch, and words always drove her to lose herself, and Geralt found her touch and the warmth of her body irresistible.

"That was incredible. The last time I was so lost beneath your lips, and hands, was in Flotsam. Do you remember what you said to me back then? I'd promised to follow you to the ends of the world if you asked, but..." Triss whispered.

"I remember, I said…"

"I remember it so clearly... my heart burned with so much love for you, as it is burning now. You said 'you didn't know what the future held for us, you didn't know what else was hidden in your mind, but whatever it was, whatever happened, you didn't want to lose me…" She smiled, "Those words Geralt... I remember, you said, 'you'd have to be an utter fool and complete ingrate to let me go.'"

"I meant what I said... but when the time came, I couldn't stop myself from leaving you. I'm trying to make it right, Triss, because I want this life. I was wrong, I see that now, I put you..."

"It's alright, you came back to me, remember? We're here, together. That's the only thing that matters. I want to believe that." She mumbled, against his arms. _I can't lose you again..._

"Flotsam was…"

"Hush, witcher... just hush." _I can feel your heart beating, it's hurting because you feel guilt... but you're wrong. You rescued me, allowed me to love you, and then I you... I've given you my undying love. How can that be wrong? Don't torment yourself, it will only break my heart._

"Triss?"

"Yes?" She answered, holding onto his arms, gently stroking his leg with hers. "What is it?"

Her voice rang like thunder in his ears. Geralt tightened his grip, pressing her back against his chest and squeezing her breasts and body with his arms, her warmth flowing through him, "Want to take a bath?"

"I'd love to, but just a bath, nothing more. We're late, and you promised to walk with me." She whispered.

"Mmhmm, I wouldn't miss it for the world." He replied.

Together, they climbed out of bed, and Triss walked away wrapping her body with a towel. She turned to face him, and Geralt playfully lifted her off her feet, then carried her to the waiting bath. He unfurled the towel and she climbed into the water waiting patiently for him. As the witcher joined her, she extended her arms signaling him to place his body between her legs with his back against her chest. Triss wrapped her legs around him, resting her heels atop his thighs. He smiled and leaned his head into her shoulder, while she gently poured water across his chest. Geralt closed his eyes; his witcher senses now heightened, he listened to the soft sound of water running across his back, between her breasts and down her sides. Triss reached for a small bottle nearby table, then oiled his skin with a sweet smelling ointment. She returned the bottle, then kneaded his chest and abdomen. The enchantress walked her fingers up to his neck, gently massaging his ears, his eyes closed as he relaxed under her skillful ministrations. His hands searched for, and found, her dainty feet. He began to gently massage them, returning the favor, rubbing areas he knew she loved. Triss giggled, her oiled hans wandering across his muscular chest, then sliding languidly down his firm stomach, before plunging beneath the water. He tensed to her fingers and shifted his body to his side, his shoulder now resting between her breasts. Geralt stared, then lifted his eyes to hers.

"You said nothing more than a bath." He grinned, as he gently caressed her legs.

"I know. I'm simply teasing you, Geralt. Returning the favor from earlier," She replied, and bit her lips, as she felt a pleasant vibration move throughout her body.

"I don't remember teasing you."

"Oh really? You don't remember staring at me with those gorgeous eyes and that irresistible silly grin?" She asked, then continued to pour water across his body.

"Hmm, I remember waking up to your lips against my body." He smiled, "We made love and now we're here in a bath together..."

"I remember that, lover. I wanted to take advantage of you while you slept, but you looked so peaceful, I just couldn't."

"Wouldn't be the first time I'd hoped a certain beautiful sorceress took advantage of me."

"Oh, Geralt, you're breaking my heart. I'd never take advantage of you... if you didn't want me to." Triss replied, playfully stroking his arms.

"Mmhmm—thing is; I'll always want you. Wait, are you flirting with me?" He asked, then turned and kissed her lips.

"Umm—Geralt, stop. We have to get out before I…" She replied, then stopped abruptly, and quickly exited the bath, still wet, as water dripped from her skin onto the floor.

"Before you what?" He asked, curiously, then leapt from the bath and placed his hands on her body.

"Your hands... We have to stop, please... before I decide to stay at home... in bed, with you."

"I like that option better." He replied, then swung a towel around her body and pulled her closer. "You don't know how beautiful you look right this moment."

"I do." Triss smiled, her cheeks flushed with a soft rosiness. She placed her finger on his lips, then took a step back, "Honeyed words and compliments will get you nowhere, witcher."

"What about this?" Geralt said, then kissed her neck.

"Mmm, kisses are nice...very nice." She murmured.

"And this?" Geralt mumbled. Their bodies cool, he let the towel fall to the floor as his hands glided across her skin, taking the water along with them. Her breathing rose, almost anxious. She whispered something inaudible but the witcher covered her mouth with his, taking his sorceress on a cloying, passionate wild trek. His tongue sinking deeper into her mouth as her moans sharpened.

She jerked her body away from his, panting. Her fingers squeezed her aching lips, "That will definitely get you far, witcher. Don't tempt me anymore."

"Damn, I was close." Geralt said, as they stood just an arm's length from each other.

Moments later, they walked towards their bed and, using magic, Triss got dressed, then sat on the edge of the mattress waiting for him to prepare. He exited their bedroom and returned soon after, having donned his witcher's armor, with swords affixed his back. Unbeknownst to her, he had accepted a contract to track down and rid the southern roads of a royal griffin, who was terrorizing weary travelers. Despite his previous injuries, and Triss' request that he rest until fully healed, the witcher took the contract as a favor to the locals. With four people dead, he could not refuse. He was a witcher, that was his trade, his skill and few could dispatch a monster with such grace as the White Wolf. Geralt had planned to finish the contract, then surprise his sorceress with a romantic getaway. Although he had no desire to take another contract, the request from the townspeople seemed forced upon him. As the sole witcher in Pont Vanis, and a well-known one at that, his refusal would certainly be odd, he concluded. The griffin had moved closer to a human settlement and began hunting both the road and the nearby towns. He had hoped to take his sorceress along on this hunt, but during their intimate encounters, it had slipped his mind, and Triss remained unaware until morning.

Surprised and upset, she asked, "Why are you wearing your armor? Don't tell me you are planning to go out again?"

"I'm sorry, I had to take another contract, but this will be my last before we winter." He grunted, then tugged on her gown.

"Why? It's almost winter now and you said…" She paused with an anxious smile, as Geralt took her hands.

"I know, but I had little choice in the matter." He replied, tracing her body with his eyes, then grinned. "After I finish this job, it's just you and me all winter. I promise."

Triss raised her hand and waved her finger feigning anger, as she pulled away, "Hey, hey, uh-uh, mmm, you don't get to do that. I'm scolding you right now, so you don't get to do that when I'm scolding you."

"Consider me scolded." Geralt replied, then moved closer to her.

"So, when did you plan to tell me about your new adventure?" She asked.

"I wanted to tell you earlier, yesterday, but I knew it would make you upset and I didn't want to ruin the mood, we were..." He replied.

"You're damn right it would! Your wounds from your previous hunt haven't healed fully, and you accepted another monster contract? How could you lie to me?!"

"I'd never lie to you deliberately, you know that, but I need to do this. What good is a witcher when monsters are killing people nearby and he does nothing?" Geralt asked, as her mood changed and her smile was replaced by a frown. "Stop frowning, I'd never do anything so stupid as lying to you."

"Two weeks ago, you returned to me with those cuts to your shoulders and, as I patched you up, you kissed me and said that was your last contract for the season, Geralt. Do you remember that?"

"Mmhmm, I remember."

"Well, darling, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I am a witcher. I didn't want to keep this from you, honest, but it slipped my mind and we fell asleep after...besides, this contract was urgent. Four people are already dead, including a small child." He answered.

"I know baby, trust me I know, but you are my witcher. I am afraid and worried when you are away. I had plans for our evening, Geralt. Special plans. You should've told me and I would've skipped out on the court and joined you today. It's far better than listening to merchants squabble and whine about tariffs and their pockets." Triss whispered, turning her eyes, but he gently pulled her gaze back to him.

"I was wrong." He answered, "Last night we spent the night… you know."

"Yes, I remember, witcher, I was there, remember? It was lovely and romantic, but don't try to change the subject. I told you, this is me scolding you for waiting until morning to tell me about your hunt." Triss smiled, touched his lips gently, then walked away pouting.

He quickly reached for her hand and pulled his sorceress into his body. She resisted, briefly, but gave in as her lover's arms firmly wrapped around her. Geralt took a whiff of her hair and closed his eyes, just as she placed her arms around him and leaned her head against his chest.

"You promised," She whispered, as a feeling of warmth crept across her neck and cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I broke my promise...don't be upset, how could I ever lie to you." He replied, her cheek warm to his touch, as he gently rubbed her arm.

"I know...and I should be the one to apologize. I'm sorry. I wasn't upset, just a little disappointed. I'll have to delay our plans, but I don't want to stop you from doing what you love." Triss replied.

"If you ask me to, I'll hang up my swords and retire from the path. I can sit right there, listening to you practicing your alchemy, vials clinging. You can even wear something more tempting—revealing—or, better yet, just remain bare...I'll just stand there, holding you while you work..." Geralt mumbled, and paused when her fingers touched his lips.

"Stop flirting, witcher, because it's working." Triss said softly. "Mere words can never express my love for you, but I could never ask you to stop being a witcher. So, how long will you be gone and what horrible monster are you fighting this time?"

He leaned slightly and kissed her forehead, then whispered, "I'll be gone two days, no more and the contract said a griffin."

"Hmm, you mean 'griffins'?" Triss asked curiously, knowing said creatures were rarely alone.

"No, they said a single griffin. It must be an old one…"

"Mmhmm, or the contract is wrong, Geralt. Those fools wouldn't be able to discern a male griffin from a female griffin. Be careful! If I remember correctly, griffin's mate for life. That means you could be up against two monsters—alone! I should go with you...I need to be there with you..."

Geralt interrupted, his tone frisky, "I'd mate with you for life, you know."

"Witcher, I'm serious, this is no joking matter. A griffin defending its mate, or nest, is very dangerous. Kill one and the other becomes even more dangerous. You know this and, unlike you or I—driven by love to protect the people we love—those monsters are driven by pure instinct. If something were to happen to you...I'd be enraged." She whispered softly, shaking her head.

"You'd be my vengeful mate and I protect you?" He said, cocking an eyebrow and grinning. "Perhaps we're not so different than those griffins."

"Perhaps…"

"How did you get to be so knowledgeable about monsters, anyhow?"

"Stop joking, you are not the only one who's read Brother's Adalbert's Bestiary, and you know I take an interest in what you do. Someone has to patch you up...and stop changing the subject!"

"Yeah, I may have to deal with two...unless the griffin's mate is dead, then it will be easy. Try not to worry, I'll be careful."

"Easy? Perhaps, even easier if I were there with you. I can't not worry. It's easier said, than done, love, believe me." _I am always worried when you are away and out of my sight. Now that I have your heart, I am unable to let you go, Geralt._ "Come on, we are leaving, you promised me a morning stroll through the city streets and I have no intention of allowing you to break that promise." Triss said with a soft chuckle.

She flicked her wrist to kill the flames of the fireplace and candles in their bedroom, then took his arm, gently urging him forward. Geralt coiled his arm around her waist and both lovers held each other as they walked to the parlor. Nearby, the parlor's fireplace burned, sparking and crackling with small flames. The air smell of cinnamon; her doing when she woke earlier that morning. He gazed down at his sorceress on his arm and she smiled. It was their home, and they were proud of all that they'd made together. He gave her a nod, a slight grin, as she drew the curtains on the windows then extinguished the candles with magic. When the sorceress had finished, she released her arms from his, walked to her lab, then quickly sorted through potions she had brewed. Triss collected the vials that lined her table, then returned to the parlor. He stood against the wall, watching as she made her way to him. She raised her head, then froze as his eyes greeted her. Geralt pushed his body off the wall and walked towards her still ogling her, and causing his sorceress to blush.

"I brought your potions. I took special care in making them. They should taste much better, too, but they're still not good enough for what I want them to do for you."

"Mmhmm."

"Why are you looking at me that way? Is there something wrong with my gown? Do you not like it? Do I have something or my face?"

"Uh-uh. Love it." Geralt replied, his eyes focused on her full lips, her infectious smile, warming him like a raging fire. The softness of her skin, her freckles across her nose and face, drew his lustful gaze.

"Whats going on in that head of yours, love? Do you want to share?"

"Oh, you know, stuff...you...mostly just you. We could stay home you know."

"No, you have work to do and I can wait until you return; makes our reunions sweeter, when I miss you. Just a little bit, so don't be too long." She said, moving closer to him.

Geralt tried to kiss her, but Triss placed her finger on his lips, stopping him. He grinned, then mumbled, "How many do I have to carry? Anything new?"

"A few. I've made improvements with some, others I am still perfecting."

"Vesemir would be proud." Geralt mumbled. She paused, but he hadn't noticed, his eyes were focused down her gown.

"These two are Blizzard, you know what it does—these are Kiss, they increase your resistance to bleeding and should stop any bleeding immediately...It's not perfected yet, so don't take any chances. Why am I explaining this, you know what they do?"

"Nice, and true, but I like hearing you say it. It's nice having you with me on a hunt. Come on."

"Yeah? These two are Maribor Forest. You're familiar with the effects, we've used it before, and what a week that was, Geralt?" She chuckled.

"Mmhmm, you liked how it increased my endurance and adrenalin. We could use more of that later..." He replied holding onto her waist, "Some Tawny Owl too, you know how much that increases my stamina."

"Behave—these are Swallows. I've improved the formula tremendously, it will greatly increase your vitality, but if you suffer a deep wound, or an injury to your organs, it may not be as effective as I'd like. I'm sorry, love I had some difficulties tampering with this to get the desired effects. I promise the next batch should be much better. Honestly, I think I can perfect it, with little side effect to the user. Here are two of those Tawny Owls you asked for."

He kissed her, then withdrew, but Triss took him by the nape of his neck, pulled his head closer and kissed him. Geralt had already consumed a potion and his lips tasted bitter. "I'll miss you." She whispered, wiped his lip, staring into his eyes, as she held his forehead against hers. Triss placed two more vials of potions in the pouches attached to his armor, a Shrike potion and Petri's Philter, then gently pushed away.

"Let's go, I don't plan to break anymore promises." He replied, then pulled and kissed her lips again.

"You've become quite the romantic, witcher."

His eyes were dull, yet it held a warmth she recognized. He teased her with his fingers then replied, "I never thought it would be this easy, or feel this good—this natural—with you. I've never gone for quiet, but then our life together has never been quiet. What I feel for you...it's easy—it's—"

"It's good."

"No, it's great. This is where I'm meant to be, and I should've made you mine long ago."

"Stop that, Geralt, I was always yours and you knew it." She answered.

 *****][*****

As the lovers left their home, they headed down the road towards the main city of Pont Vanis. Triss placed her arm through his and gently held on to his forearm. They strolled down the street and admired the countryside as the morning sun warmed the faces. The wind blew at a cross from their path and gently blew the sorceress hair into Geralt's face. He turned his eyes towards her and stared intently; surprised, and pleased, that she had let her hair down naturally.

"I can see you staring at me. What are you thinking?" She whispered.

"Do you really want to know?" He replied, then place his hands on her hips.

"Well, I could simply read your thoughts and get my answers without your consent, but that's rude and, not to mention, unromantic. Maybe someday, when you are ready and I'm ready, we'll share our thoughts freely. Right now, I'd rather you told me what you were thinking. When I ask, it's because I am honestly interested in your feelings. I am always interested in your thoughts." Triss answered.

"I am thinking about how beautiful you look and wondering what made you decide to let your hair down. It's been awhile since you wore your hair down publicly."

"Well, after you ran your fingers through my hair, I decided to let it down today. What's wrong, you don't like it?" She asked.

"No, I like it, a lot."

"Really?"

"Really—everything about it. It's been so long since I've seen your hair down...well except you know. You should let it down more." Geralt replied, as she leaned her head against his shoulders.

"Oh, so you don't like my buns?"

"No, I didn't say that...umm, your hair looks great down or in a bun." _Nice recovery._

"Mmhmm. Too late, witcher, it's not working. Keep trying, I want to know how much you like my hair."

"I like your hair no matter how you wear it, I like it long, short, buns, no buns, no hair, I just like your hair." He grinned awkwardly, _I hope this is working,_ "I find your braids and buns...tempting, but your hair down and loose is seductive...wild..."

"'No hair'? I'll look strange..." Triss whispered, "So, I'm 'tempting', 'seductive', 'wild' and you are turned on by my hair...not my body?"

"Umm, no—I mean yes, and no! Everything about you is beautiful—and I…" Geralt mumbled, then took a deep breath and sniffed her hair.

"Well, that's interesting, are you trying to tempt me again? Keep it up, witcher, and I'll have you right here." She giggled.

He raised an eyebrow and grinned, then grabbed her waist and tried to kiss her neck, murmuring. "Home, now! We'll drop everything and get in bed."

"Hey, Geralt—Geralt stop, we have work to do. You have a contract, I have to actually be an advisor and I…ohhh" Triss said quietly, then grabbed his armor and pulled him closer, as he slipped his hand into her gown, kissed her neck, cheek, then cupped her mouth with his own.

He moved his fingers along her navel, down to her thighs, inching up her gown, as she clenched her knees together and pressed herself against him. The cool breeze blew at his back blowing her hair away from him, as Triss tried to push him off but failed. Geralt showered her lips with kisses, then moved to her neck as he raised her off her feet. Alone on the trails, with Pont Vanis at her back in the distance, the sorceress was shy about her lover's overt action. _Why is he doing this now? It's so hard to resist when he's passionate like this. Not there, Geralt, don't kissed me there..._ He kissed her neck just below her ears, then her lips, passionately. Her thoughts protested as her body yearned for him. She purred beneath his mouth. Her hands pushed him away gently, then pulled him back as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, sweeping hers aside and plunging deeper. Triss closed her eyes, then brought her hand to his neck and hair. _How does he do that? I know I have to show some control, but I just melt right into his arms each time._ She thought. Geralt noticed her struggling had ceased and he released his hold, then ran his hands beneath her dress. He slipped his fingers deeper touching her bare skin, but her soft moans were soon muffled. He separated their mouths, then removed his hands from her body as her eyes remained closed.

"What—what is it?" She whispered, hazily.

"I'm losing myself, completely." Geralt answered, then touched her face, brushing her head aside.

"You are supposed to warn me, now I won't be able to focus until you return. Does the offer to return to home, drop everything and lock ourselves away still stand?" She asked flirtingly.

"Of course, but shouldn't you be in the court?"

"I'm just teasing you, love. That was amazing, unexpected, and you caught me by surprise." Triss replied as she composed herself, then took his hand and continued their walk.

 _What did Foltest say? She's enamored with me,_ "It's hard...to restrain myself when you're near I mean."

"Hmm, I've been meaning to ask, what's your plans for the winter?"

He frowned, "Don't you mean 'our plans'? Winter will be brutally cold, but I don't care much about that. I have a sorceress to keep me warm with her fire. Maybe we can hibernate, we could spend months locked up in our bedroom just the two of us."

"I have no doubt, but you can tell me if you hate it here. We can go to Lan Exeter for the winter. I just want you to be happy and comfortable."

"You make me happy and comfortable. It's no Kaer Morhen, but I like Pont Vanis. Maybe we could take more trips, but we should spend the winter here, I'd get more time in bed with you."

"Do you want to visit someplace warmer for a while? Perhaps you are tired of this cold or just bored?" She said.

"No! I don't want to be anywhere else, and how can I be bored when you're right here at my side?"

"I like it here, lover, but only with you. Without you, Kovir would be a cold and lonely place." Triss whispered.

"We have a great plan. I am always yours, m'lady. I don't plan to hunt during the winter months, unless I absolutely have to. I want to play all winter…" He grinned.

 _I'm sure you do, Geralt._ Triss returned as soft smile, then leaned her head on him, "To play in bed, you mean? Of course. Don't worry, we will. I have some surprises and tricks just for you."

A short time later they approached the outskirt of the city. Triss continued to rest her head against her witcher's shoulder as they conversed about their plans for the coming winter. They were greeted politely by nobles and commoners alike as a crowd began to form. More and more, people stared at the lovers as the walked by, their morning strolls had become, and remained, the talk of Pont Vanis, as all the townspeople wanted to get a glimpse of the famous sorceress of Maribor and the White Wolf, Geralt of Rivia, as they strolled down the street toward Tancred's palace. The familiar smell of the city and early morning bakeries put the lovers at ease. Noblewomen ogled Geralt and she smiled at their envious stares. Young girls admired the sorceress. Her elegant style—her fashion—always strayed from the usual, screaming her fierce independence. The sorceress' arms entwined with her witcher's told a tale; charming, passionate and beautiful in its making. Triss gently tore her body away, then playfully turned to Geralt, who stood surprised. Before the witcher could speak, she slipped between the buildings, through the winding maze of brick structures, as she playfully called to him. Townspeople laughed at their games, then urged him forward. He followed, turning the corner to briefly catch a glimpse of her gown and fiery hair, as she slipped behind a second building.

"Maze..." Geralt mumbled.

The cries of a young girl drew Triss' attention. She slipped past a group of townspeople, following the sound of the child's voice, then rounded the corner, and paused to observe the little girl who stood there, crying as she clutched a doll in her arms. The girl's sad, dispirited weeping tugged at her heart. As the sorceress watched, her smile faded, a strange feeling gripped her. _Unusual…_ She thought, because she shared no connection to the girl. She was well-kempt, but hinted nothing of nobility, just her parents love and mother's touch. Her curly dark brown hair hung down her back and face, partially concealing her eyes. She raised her head as Triss' movement cast a shadow, diming the morning sun. Her teary eyes were a piercing, beautiful green, fireflies in the night, striking, yet those orbs could make the hardest of hearts flutter. The girl was beautiful; she wore a long dress down to her ankles. It was strange, unlike the other young girls who wore clothing more suited to their age. She hugged her doll tightly, as Geralt approached and touched Triss' waist, then slid his hands down to her hip.

"Give me a minute, Geralt." Triss said, then knelt down and touched the young girl's cheeks.

"Mmhmm," He replied, then squatted low beside the sorceress and the child.

"What's the matter, little one? Why are you crying? You have such a beautiful face. That's a beautiful doll you have there." Triss said, as the young girl backed away.

"It's my Lady Merigold doll and you can't have it." The child said.

Triss raised her eyes, then grimaced, "That's a Triss Merigold doll, huh? It's…well, I don't want the doll, sweetie, I am simply curious as to why you are crying."

Geralt took a knee, then moved closer to the girl, "Let me try." He said, "What's your name, kid?"

"My name is Emily, but my mommy calls me Emi. What's your name?"

"Geralt...Geralt of Rivia. Why are you crying?"

"I want the new dolls." Emily smiled, then stepped forward closer to him, "Is she Triss Merigold then? She is much prettier than the doll, is that why you love her so much? My mommy tells me bedtime stories. She said the witcher Geralt loves the Lady Merigold. Is that true, witcher?"

"Mmhmm, like no one else."

"Oh my! Wow! How old are you, girl?" Triss said.

"I'm seven and my name is Emily." She replied, pushing out her face and creasing her lips.

Triss chuckled at the girl's answer. She was lively and polite, yet feisty, and the sorceress found her attitude refreshing. She touched Emily's face and gently wiped her almost dried tears away, then played with the child's hair. People gathered around, and soon a crowd had surrounded them. Emily stepped forward and touched Geralt's cheeks, then smiled as his eyes focused on hers. The witcher was unsure what to make of the young girl's actions, so he turned to his lover kneeling beside him, as young Emily also touched Triss' hair, then slid her hand down the sorceress' face.

She covered the child's hands with hers, then whispered, "You are such a beautiful little girl. Would you like to be my friend?"

"Mmhmm, yay...I have a witch for a friend." Emily said with a smile, then froze as if in a tranced state. Her voice deepened, her tone shifted, as though she was speaking through another's voice. Her beautiful green eyes had turned a milky white. She was unlike a child, almost prophetic, "You have each other, naught else matters. A precious gift she'll will give you, witcher, but you must share the other's pain—when the time is right, you and you alone will bring her back to you. Your gift to your witcher is more precious than you know, and his to you will always be cherished. Witcher! Calm your mind...and see the woman before you. A wolf does not play with the crow in the presence of a fox. Remember, you are strongest together."

Emily fell into Triss arms, in a trance, the crowd hadn't changed. _Divination, foresight. Triss..._ thought, "Geralt."

"Yeah, my medallion is vibrating, magic."

"Behave yourself, child, I told you to stay close to me. Why did you run away?" A woman said, then grabbed Emily's hands snapping the girl from her trance state, "Forgive her, m'lady."

"No need, she's lovely." Triss said. ' _You have each other, nothing else matters'? 'A precious gift she'll give you, witcher...what does that mean? We will share our pain—when the time is right, he and he alone will bring me back to him'? Gift? What gift? See the woman before him, does she mean me? 'A wolf does not play with the crow in the presence of his fox'? What was that?! 'Be strong'? What an odd thing to say...Who is this girl?!_

"Mommy, I made a friend! Please, mommy, may I have the new dolls?" Emi pleaded. Unaware of her own gift, she'd remembered nothing and returned to the sweets innocent child at the sound of her mother's voice.

"No, Emi! You have a doll already. Come on, your father is waiting." The woman said.

"I have the Lady Merigold doll, but the other girls said it's old and torn...not like your stories. They say my doll is like an 'ugly witch. It's torn to rags' and I haven't a witcher doll to make the pair. It's true mommy, my doll looks like an ugly witch, but she is so pretty, like the dolls made by the man there and I want it." Emily said, as she pointed her finger towards Triss.

"Yes Emi, she's beautiful, unlike the doll, but…"

"I know...the doll maker said, two thou…" Emily counted on her hand mumbling, then raised her fingers, "He wants two and this many coin for a Lady Merigold and witcher doll."

"Yes, dear, he wants two thousand bezants. It's much too high for the doll, Emi."

"Then ask papa to let me keep the witcher. Can I marry him when I'm older, mommy? He'll make a pair with this dolly."

"Child! You are too young to speak of such things." Her mother replied.

Triss smiled, then touched the girl's cheeks again, "Sorry, Emily, he's mine, but I tell you what, if you let me keep him, I'll get you the dolls."

"Will you, truly? Wow! You are really a nice witch like my mommy said. Did you hear that, mommy? The witch said she'll get me the dolls, and then I'll have a beautiful pair, just like your stories."

The girl's mother smiled and held her daughter close, "She's a sorceress, Emi! You mustn't use such names! It's not nice to call a sorceress a 'witch', and when you address the Lady you'll speak as your father and I have taught you. Forgive her, m'lady, and thank ye for your kindness. You don't have to get my Emi more dolls, she already has one."

"It's alright, truly...I just made a new friend and I insist. Please, have the craftsman make the dolls and send the invoice to Triss Merigold of the royal court." She said, then turned to Geralt, "We have to go, love."

Emily smiled, then crossed her hand at her back and asked, "Could I be a sorceress someday, m'lady?"

"No, child, you have to possess a special gift." Her mother replied.

"She's a special child and someday, when she is old enough—and ready—you'll see it." Triss whispered softly.

"Thank you, m'lady sorceress. You can keep your witcher, my papa would never let me marry him." Emi replied.

"Call me 'Triss', Em." She replied, "And tell your friends, this, a person's beauty here—" She pointed to her face, "—is superficial, but beauty in here—" She pointed to Emi heart, "—is lasting."

"Mmhmm." Emily nodded, then turned to her mother, "She called me 'Em', mommy."

"Yes, Emi, now come along. Your father is waiting for us." Her mother said as she held her daughter's hands pulling her away. "Good day, m'lady."

"Farewell." Triss whispered. _What an odd child...I have no doubt she's gifted. I will have to keep an eye on her...such talents wilt, absent proper care._ She thought.

Emily pulled her hands from her mother's and ran back to the sorceress and witcher, both still kneeling on the ground. "Do not argue today or it will bring you both misfortune. He loves you above all, and Emi will always be your friend."

"Come on, Emily!"

"Yes mother." Emily replied.

"We won't Em, I promise." Triss replied, frozen, as Emily turned and ran to her mother's side.

"You are concerned about what the little girl said?" Geralt mumbled, "I don't understand it, but I know this, I'll never leave your side again."

"I know that, but I am deeply troubled. That child is gifted with foresight, a rare gift, yet some of her words were too cryptic to discern." Triss whispered, "What precious gift have I given you, except my love? I am committed to you, witcher, I was always committed to you and I can love no one else."

 _You've given me more than you know..._ "I don't think her mother is aware of her gift." Geralt said, then rose to his feet. He took his sorceress hands, and lifted her to meet him.

"No, she doesn't, but the girl is a source. With Aretuza gone, others will have to take to her training or her gifts will be lost with age. Mages become barren when we undergo our training and become sorceresses. Maybe someday we could make the journey less traumatic for young girls. Taking away a woman's gift to bare children takes a toll on her mind, when you see such beautiful babies." Triss replied, gently brushing her gown, then took Geralt's hand as they continued their walk to the court.

"Hmm."

"I'm sorry, we didn't finish our game. When you return, will you take a walk with me to the cliff?" Triss asked.

"Mmhmm." He said softly.  
They walked back out onto the main street and continued their morning stroll. Geralt stared into the distance for a while, then with a strange, proud, almost whimsical, smile, he spoke, "You always leave something good when you meet people, that little girl will never forget what you did. You were good with her, you know?"

"Geralt?"

"Mmhmm, like you were with Ciri, all those years ago. Little girls take to you. Those dolls, she had one too."

"Mmhmm, little girls and a certain witcher. I am pretty gorgeous."

"Won't deny it." Geralt mumbled. "You look good."

Triss stared, holding a faint smile. "So, who had one? The dolls are...um, different."

"Barons daughter had a doll, yeah, it looked nothing like the real thing, but children can imagine anything. You're a natural mother, Triss."

"Unfortunately, fate had other things in store for Triss Merigold."

"Don't be so certain, witchers are unable to sire children after the trials, but I have a daughter in Ciri. Life is full of surprises, some pleasant and some not so pleasant."

 _Why would he say such a thing? Hmm._ "Geralt, on that matter, for me, life was cruel..." Triss answered in a resigned tone, staring quietly at the shop fronts as they walked by. Geralt looked down at his lover, his eyes fixed with concern, then the sorceress continued, "Speaking of Ciri, I wonder where she is…"

"Doing everything she ever wanted to do."

"It's better, the way things turned out. Ciri deserves to do what makes her happy. I hope she comes to visit us soon...or I'll have to go and get her. I miss her, you know?" Triss said.

"Yeah. If you try to get her, though, you know she'll only come kicking and screaming."

"I know, I know…she'll come when she's ready, and not a minute before."

"Mmhmm." He mumbled, grinning at her laughter and words.

"Do you think she misses…"

"Mmhmm. Ciri talked about you every day when we hunted together before Toussaint." Geralt replied, then paused as Triss halted her strides with a smile. She gently pressed her dress, then rested her hands on her stomach, taking a long deep breath, "Ciri asked about us, so I told her everything, from the day I saw you again at Kaer Morhen, to our reunion in Novigrad..., then she asked why you didn't go to Kaer Morhen where it was safe...why I allowed you to endure Novigrad alone."

"What did you say to her?"

"I had no answers to satisfied her, so I made no excuses. Her questions can be direct and harsh." Geralt mumbled.

"True, she isn't one to mince words." Triss replied, "Come on, let takes our time, I enjoy these moments together."

Oblivious to the crowd, Triss shook her hair and let it fall over her shoulders, as Geralt wrapped his arm around her waist. They continued their walk, hand in hand, and the townspeople continued to bow and greet the sorceress and witcher. It was an odd, yet romantic, sight; her head leaning on his arms. He could hear the mumbles of the people as though they were thoughts. Their tongues wagged about him and the lovely sorceress at his side. Surprised by the sight of a witcher, but mostly amazed at the sorceress' beauty—her glow—more townspeople gathered along the street to gawk. Many of them had never seen a witcher in full armor, least of all with a beautiful sorceress on his arm. Fewer people in the city had seen Triss Merigold since her arrival to Pont Vanis. Rumors had spread across the Kingdom of Kovir and Poviss about them, and her smile said it all, it was the expression of a woman deeply in love. The witcher Geralt of Rivia and the sorceress Triss Merigold, walking hand in hand through the streets of Pont Vanis, each absorbed with the other, remained the talk among the city's residents. Soon they had arrived at the palace gates, a group of five noblewomen approached the couple, one woman shot her a glance that, unless being very naive, was evidently one of jealousy, then greeted Geralt with a daring smile. The rest gathered around interrupting the sorceress' conversation, as a young noblewoman brazenly flirted with the witcher.

"Greetings, sorceress—witcher. So the rumors are true after all? The witcher is very appealing..." One woman said.

"My, my, ladies, isn't he ravishing?" Another asked, as the others smiled, and then quickly retreated as Triss shot them an unwelcome stare.

"Good morning, ladies." Geralt replied.

"Oh, such grace, a real gentleman." A younger woman said, as the others giggled.

"There is much more to a witcher than meets the eye." Geralt replied with a grin.

"Oh my…you're—you're so funny, Master Witcher. I must say, it does make you more attractive. Perhaps I could sample the hidden pleasures of a witcher in my bed someday?" The young noblewoman continued to ogle.

"Simply 'Geralt' or 'witcher' would be fine."

As the witcher replied to the flirtatious advances of the noblewoman, Triss' eyes scolded her, but the women defiantly moved closer. She soon became distracted by the women's lecherous thoughts about Geralt, then tightened her grip on his arms, as the young woman's thoughts flooded her mind. The situation had grown even more tense. Triss instinctively pinched his arm and gently nudged her elbow into his side to stop him from speaking, but Geralt hadn't noticed and remained unaware of the girl's disrespect towards his sorceress while he continued to flirt.

 _He must be very good to have the sorceress cling to him so. Interesting...it must be true that witchers are vigorous...um...in bed. And this Geralt has a reputation. I must have him._

With her eyes narrowed and fierce, Triss finally spoke, "Don't you hags have somewhere else to be? Perhaps wagging your tails in the court for your new coin purse among Kovir's nobility?"

Surprised but defiant, the young women bowed and warmly said farewell to Geralt. Annoyed by his actions, yet unwilling to confront him publicly, Triss grabbed the collar of his armor and forcefully brought his lips to hers. She kissed him passionately, as the young woman stared in anger then quietly departed with the others.

"What were you doing?!" Triss asked, and gently wiped her lips.

Geralt could see she was upset, but the witcher had no idea why, "Triss?" He replied, curious yet cautious.

"I'll see you when you return. Good-bye." She answered quietly, then tried to walk away but halted. "Be careful..."

"Wait, I don't understand, why are you so angry?" He asked. His question was vexing, a rarity in their deeply affectionate affairs, yet the candor in his voice begged her response.

Triss paused, turned to face him, and then answered, "Please drop it. What that woman did was offensive, and I'll address it later—right now—right now, I wish to say my farewell on a positive note. I—I can only offer you what I am now, dammit!" She bit her lip, "Please...we'll discuss this when you return, alright? I want to give you everything, I want you to be happy, here with me, because I am in love with you, but I will not be insulted...not by these pissy nobles who feel they can take whatever they want! Am I not enough for you?"

He stood, stunned by her question; his eyes fixed on her face, and the absence of her sweet smile that always saw him off. His usual grin was replaced by a befuddled look in his eyes, "Why would you ask me that? I was trying to be nice, that's all."

"'Nice' to who?! Was it 'nice' to me? No! We'll finish this when you return, Geralt. Please..."

"No! We will finish this now."

"Alright then!" She raised her voice ever so slightly, with her hands by her side, "That was rude and hurtful! Why would you flirt with another woman in my presence?"

"Triss..." He mumbled.

"That woman was vile. I didn't like the way she looked at me, and her thoughts about you... Her thoughts were rude and arrogant. And you! You encouraged her!"

"You read her mind?"

"No! Yes, but it wasn't my intent, besides...I didn't have to read her mind to know what she was thinking." Triss answered.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" Geralt replied. _She doesn't like it when I flirt with other women. A bad habit I've got to end._

"Your eyes should gaze at my body—just me—as my eyes search for you and you alone." Triss whispered.

He placed his arms around her and kissed her forehead, "Do you think that woman can compare to you?"

"Absolutely not!" She answered, without hesitation or the slightest pause.

"Good. You are the only one, and there is no one else I want."

It was their first disagreement since they moved to Pont Vanis, and it felt strange. Geralt had unintentionally placed the sorceress in an awkward position, but her reaction was even stranger and unexpected. Oddly enough, the witcher found her reaction, her possessiveness, appealing, and had they been somewhere private, secluded, he'd rip her clothes off and made love to her. He wanted to kiss her lips, yet he feared rejection. Their spat was trivial, and such a rarity, nothing like the bitter fights followed by long separations he was accustomed to from his past experiences with another. His lips parted as she spoke, his eyes followed her soft lips, even her angry voice the witcher found sweet, yet he was hesitant to kiss Triss publicly, without the sorceress' permission. Had he been capable of reading her thoughts, he would've known she wanted just that, yet he feared embarrassing her, or being ridiculed. It was an irrational fear with Triss, and he knew that, but it was something long drilled into him, ingrained.

 _She kissed me in front of everyone, but she's so upset...if I kiss her now, what will she do? She's not ashamed to kiss me here, or did she do it to spite that girl? I doubt she let me kiss her right now._ His fears were unwarranted, as the look in her eyes said the opposite, the sorceress wanted just that. As she faced him, she bit her lips in frustration, hoping he'd make a move, any move. Her mind raced, her hand trailed her gown and she pinched against the fabric. _Kiss me, Geralt, just kiss me. Arrrh, I shouldn't have to ask...Stop looking at my lips witcher if you refuse to act on your urges._ "I don't want to leave your side. Be careful, please!" She whispered.

 _Beautiful, even when she's upset; her freckles, her nose, those eyes..._ "I will." Geralt growled, as her hands slipped from his. _I should have kissed her._

"I love you, witcher." Triss murmur, then took a few steps away from him. She paused each step felt unfamiliar, unwelcome.

"Love you too." Geralt replied, as she walked away.

He stood for a moment watching his sorceress slowly drift farther from him. She had seen him off many times, yet their departure had never been so solemn. He turned and took the reins of his mare Roach, who had followed the couple as they strolled. The witcher climbed into his saddle and ordered Roach forward. A quick lurch from his mare and he was in a full gallop, racing through the courtyard towards the palace gates. Triss stopped at the sound of Roach's whinnying. She spun to watched her witcher disappear from her sight, she held her fluttering hair, then cover her face against the breeze. _Please take care of yourself, Geralt. I can't imagine what will happen to me, what my life would be, if I lose now._ She thought to herself, then took a deep breath and confidently walked towards the noblewomen who had so boldly flirted with him in her presence. She singled out the young women like a panther stalking her prey, her strides were deliberate and relished, just as a guard broke her concentration and gaze.

"Good morning, Lady Merigold." The man's voice sounded through the faceplate of his helmet, a deep raspy growl. His armor clung, and the chain mail beneath his breast plates rattled as he turned and greeted the sorceress.

"Good morning, Das," Triss replied, and continued her confident stride towards the group of noblewomen.

Everyone fell silent as the guard mentioned the sorceress' name. _That smug face I won't forget._ she frowned, making her way towards the young noblewoman and her companions.

"She is Triss Merigold…?" One lady whispered softly and lowered her eyes. She was younger, much younger, her hair concealed beneath a veil similar to those worn by the other noblewomen.

"Come here, little girl!" Triss ordered, gesturing with her finger, not concealing the disdain in her voice.

The young woman slowly walked forward with arms folded across her body. Suspecting the reason she was forcefully summoned, she answered, "Yes, m'lady, you wish to speak to me?"

"Do you wish to know who I am? I stood next to that 'vigorous witcher', held his arm and kissed him." Triss said, as the young women raised her head surprised, she had not said the word 'vigorous' aloud only in her thoughts.

"No, m'lady, I know who you are, and I've heard rumors about you and the witcher Geralt of Rivia." She replied, as her eyes gazed at the floor.

"Look at me, girl, and explain yourself! If you know of us, why did you show me such disrespect?"

"Forgive Lady Yvette, m'lady Merigold, she is young and eager. She's not felt the warmth of a man." Another noblewoman said. She was older, strands of her brown hair were visible against the side of her face as Triss glared at the woman.

"If I wish to address you, I will look at you." Triss replied sharply.

"Excuse my intrusion, m'lady." The noblewoman said, as she backed away hastily.

"Yvette is it? Explain yourself, girl!"

"Forgive me, Lady Merigold, I meant no offense. Mere talk, nothing more. I meant nothing by it…" The young woman replied, her voice shaking as she spoke.

"Oh no, 'This witcher has a reputation. You must have him.' Those were your thoughts, as I stood beside beside him, in his arms, and you dare trifle to think such things?"

"No, Lady Merigold—I mean, yes—I find your witcher appealing, but…" Yvette stopped and lowered her head as she noticed Triss' scathing eyes.

"You will do well to know that Geralt is mine. I love him, I care deeply for him—all of him. I have no reason to tell you this, you silly girl, but I will. I am in love with that witcher, not for his prowess, not for his looks, though he is dashing, but for everything else you fail to see. Like me he isn't perfect, but I love all his flaws and most of all willingness to stand for those who cannot defend themselves, he is more noble than any man you can put forward. He means the world to me, do you hear? I saw in him what others would not." Triss said, as the woman stared unable to speak, frightened by the flinty gaze in the sorceress' eyes.

"Love him? Noble? M'lady, he is but a mere witcher. A scarred mut..." A noble woman gibe, then fell silent as she quickly drew the sorcerer's eyes.

"I dare you to finish your statement. You would have him warm your bed, yet you think of him as nothing more than a plaything. You lack the decency to show him the slightest respect—" Triss sneered, scoffing mockingly, desperate to conceal her growing anger. "—people like you sling insults as he walks by, yet you cower at his feet when monsters come calling."

The noblewoman curled her lip, "Cowards?! How dare you? We are no cowa…"

"Shut up! I'll tolerate no one treating Geralt any less than he deserves to be treated—no more! The day I drive him into the arms of such despicable creatures as you five, is the day I deserve to lose his love. I've known women like you, bitter, resentful, unable to truly love him, yet you lay with him, feigning affection to get what you want, then he's discarded. He's not your fucking plaything."

"How dare you speak to us this way! You are a mere advisor to our king, we are nobility!" One woman shouted.

"Do not speak while I am speaking! I pay you the respect accorded you by your words and deeds, which is more than you afford him or me. Interrupt me again and you'll see the extent of my disdain for you. If you knew all Geralt's done, all he's endured, for people like you, you'd dignify him a hero. Instead, you treat him like an animal. Well, I know—deep in my…" Triss whispered, and drew the attention of the silent crowd. She tugged at her chest, her heart, as she moved closer to the noblewomen who backed away in unison.

A quiet young sorceress, stood silently watching Triss' exchange with the women, she was a mage in the court, one of many yet held no position of significance and they had never spoken. She turned her gaze to a guard, his face coldly concealed behind his visor. He snapped a sharp posture, stood straight as she spoke, "Das? What did they do to anger her?"

"The nobles were rude to the lady and her witcher, m'lady sorceress." The guard replied without turning to look at the sorceress.

 _She is fearless._ "It's way past due someone put those five in their place." The sorceress whispered, then continued toward the palace as Triss continued her tongue-lashing.

"You know nothing about us, you could spend a lifetime thinking about us and you'll never understand the depth of my love for that man and as for you little girl!" She turned her attention on Yvette, the young noblewoman, "If you so much as look at him with such thoughts, as if he's your plaything, or show such disrespect toward me, your face will not be fit for public viewing! Have I made myself clear enough?"

"Yes, m'lady." Yvette answered quietly.

"You are no threat to me when it comes to his love, but that doesn't mean I'll let you, or anyone else, just waltz up and disrespect me. We would've politely greeted each other this morning, ladies, instead you chose to try my patience in your attempt to humiliate me. I don't know who you believe I was, but let this be a lesson, a warning to you and others like you. I don't want to see your faces anymore." Triss said as she turned and walked away. The noblewomen looked mortified, as courtiers, mages and guards stared at them, whispering in disapproval. "And yes."

"M'lady?" Yvette mumbled hoarsely.

"You were wondering; the answer is yes. He is insanely amazing in bed—my bed! Triss replied.

She felt a warmth creep up her body as she turned, a strong gust blew her hair and gown forward, nearly blowing her shawl from her neck as she gathered herself. She made the short stroll up the stairs and through the wooden doors into the palace. Her days were full, the lure of being a reasoned, moral voice in politics, with all its duplicity and dealings, appealed to her. Triss could get lost in her work, and often did. With her man gone, she would have to now. Determined to regain what the mages had lost in Novigrad during the witch hunts. She quickly made her way to the council chambers and sealed herself in, hoping to immerse herself in work and take her mind off her wolf, but the sorceress' efforts were in vain. Dreading the days ahead, absent Geralt's touch, her thoughts began to wander and already she'd begun to miss him. She could never focus whenever Geralt was away. Since their move to Pont Vanis, after leaving Corvo Bianco in Toussaint, she had kept a close, worried eye on him. He took more contracts than she liked and often returned to her arms with injuries and cuts to his body, leaving her to patch him up. She scolded him, to no avail, yet never refused him his requests or demands. Triss had planned to spend the evening with her witcher in the hills; a candlelit dinner, a nice bottle of Sepremento from their vineyard, but his monster contract had foiled those plans. Inside the empty chamber, the opened door leading to the balcony overlooking the city called to her. It was windy as she walked out with her hands longingly wrapped around her body, her sweet dainty waist, smooth stomach and beautiful curves reminisced, aching for her lover's caress. Triss felt a slight guilt. Her reaction, and how she handled Geralt, was harsh. She knew discretion was warranted when handling such matters, however such blatant disrespect from the young women had to be dealt with, she thought. Now her witcher was gone, and she could not remove her thoughts from him.

 _I was upset and harsh with him, and now he's gone... No, he deserved it, flirting with her like that!_ She sighed _Two days before he returns, two days of worrying, before I can see and hold my witcher again. I have to make it up to him when he gets back._

Triss touched her lips, biting her fingernail as she smiled, then smelled her shawl; the leathery scent of his armor remained on her clothing still. The voice of the other mages entering the council chamber interrupted her daydreams. It was time for the sorceress to return to her duties. The mages were all hard at work. Most had taken back to their craft, but all in all they were all working for the good of the kingdom. It had been some time since they all gathered. She peered from the balcony, as the other sorceresses and mages took to greeting each other with the normal pleasantries of such gatherings.

 *****][*****

 _ **Meanwhile on the hunt…**_

He arrived at the local town, far on the outskirts of the settlement southwest of Pont Vanis. No one had seen the griffin in days and none could say for certain if the witcher had to face a pair of griffins or a single monster. Remembering his sorceress' warning, he prepared himself to face a pair of monsters. Geralt spoke to the local magistrate about the contract, and they agreed-upon a sum of six thousand Koviri bezants. The witcher complained that the sum was too high; he didn't need the money, but the magistrate simply wished the problem solved, so he accepted. These type of contracts were the usual on the path, yet he had taken down monsters far worse than a pair of griffins. He gazed at the magistrate's awkward arrangements of roses, then fixed his eyes on the man as he mumbled to himself.

 _Strange..._ Geralt thought. The man cared more for his roses than the people in his charge.

The magistrate stood, his belly pushing against the table as he shifted his chair, "If there's nothing else, witcher, the guards will see you out. Take the coin, I trust you will dispatch the monster."

"Hmm, first, where was the site of the last attack?" Geralt asked, shifting his body awkwardly as he gazed at the man tending his roses.

"Ah, yes, a witcher must investigate, due diligence I suppose. Well, the monster was last seen on the southern roads, just north of the old windmill. I sent my guards to search the area. Four returned, the fifth was killed."

"Any idea where the griffin nests?"

"No, but the first attack happened in the tall bushes, near the southern roads." The magistrate answered, then return to plucking the stem from the odd looking plants.

 _I'll start there._ "I need bait—a sheep—and I also need to find some buckthorn. Herbalist, any nearby?"

"The local herbalist is in the town to the north. He's old and difficult to comprehend. A loon if I've ever seen one. There, there, girl. I pluck a few leaves and you are as beautiful as ever." The magistrate mumbled.

"Hmm, I'll manage." Geralt replied. _I should have bought the buckthorn in Pont Vanis. This magistrate is the loon._

Geralt walked out of manor, flanked by two frightened guards, then walked between the buildings until he'd had reached the edge of town. He then mounted his mare and rode out towards the northern town to find the herbalist. His journey cost him precious time. The witcher arrived at the herbalist's just past midday, and cautiously approached the small hut. Before he could announce his presence, the door opened and out came an old man. He was well-aged, unkempt, his garment was covered in dirt, fingers stained by plants, and the scent of potent mixtures hugged the air and stung the witcher's senses.

The old man stared for a moment as if he'd seen a monster or a wraith, then moved about frantically, pausing only to shout. "A witcher—the witcher—the White Wolf of Rivia himself."

"You know me?" Geralt asked.

"Know you? No...no, I don't know you, White Wolf, just stories of your deed, but the portrait fits. You are Geralt of Rivia."

"And you are the herbalist?" Geralt replied.

"Herbalist, yes. I was but a young man in Temeria when the folks told stories of your deeds."

"I need buckthorn, got to bait a griffin."

"Buckthorn—buckthorn, yes." The man said as he retrieved the buckthorn and handed it to Geralt. "The river hold buckthorn, but the water is cold, so no one dare enters."

 _Damn, the smell._ "This will do. Are you alright, old man?"

"White Wolf, I haven't seen a member of your order in years, yes...years. You must stay. Stay and share your knowledge. Where is the sorceress from Temeria, is she here?"

"Triss is in Pont Vanis and she makes her own potions." Geralt replied and left the coin in the man's hands. "Sorry, I can't stay, maybe some other time. Farewell, old man."

He walked out, quickly mounted Roach and continued on his journey, he rode through the Koviri countryside, admiring the scenery, yet eager to return to Pont Vanis where his sorceress waited. Later that day, Geralt arrived at the site of the monster attack. It was early afternoon and daylight was fading fast as he carefully searched the site for clues. There were signs of a struggle nearby: a wagon smashed against the tree, a dead horse still attached and half eaten. The witcher carefully checked the rotten carcass taking care not to disturb the scene. There were deep claw marks on the horse and the creature's entrails were exposed. Crows and ravens had pecked on the rotten flesh, one eye was missing, the other was glazed, covered with flies, yet opened and bloodshot as though the mare was eaten while it still drew breath. He searched for the wagon's owner but the smell, and dried pools of human blood on the horse and wagon left naught to hope. The owner was dead, carried away by the griffin to its nest.

"Hmm, powerful creature, smashed the mare, deep claws marks. Didn't feed on the horse, revenge killing maybe? Took the owner." He said aloud. "I can follow the blood trail and track it into the woods."

A few steps into the brushes he paused, "The creature fed here." _More trail leading away._

The witcher mounted his mare and slowly followed the faint trail of dried blood. Further into the brushes, he stumbled upon the griffin's nest. He approached it cautiously, but the creature's nest was empty; decomposing corpses strewed the ground.

 _The merchant. Shame_ , He thought. _No signs of the griffins._

After inspecting the week-old corpses, Geralt concluded the creatures had abandoned their nest. Something drove them away, something big. He searched the areas and found large monster tracks, signs of a vicious fight, but no bodies and monster blood.

 _Griffin was wounded...if I'm lucky, one is already dead. Another monster competing for territory? Not my contract, and this one didn't seem to bother with the local towns._

It was late afternoon when the witcher finished his search, and the remnants of daylight hugged the horizon, so he decided to spend the night at the local inn. He strapped Roach and his bait in the barn, paid the innkeeper to water and feed both animals, then retired to a small uninviting room soon after. Normally, he'd bed down outside under the night stars, but with the town so close to the creature's hunting grounds, Geralt chose the inn over the frigid night air. He missed the warmth of his lover's bed though he'd hoped to get a good night's rest before his hunt. Alone with his thoughts, he found it difficult to close his eyes. The bed felt empty, cold lacking a certain warmth. He sat on the straw filled bed thinking about the day's events, to his surprise, he'd had an argument with his sorceress. Normally, Triss would simply brush him off with a kiss to avoid conflict, and Geralt always welcomed such action from his sorceress. Neither had a lasting taste for bickering, though their relationship was not without its trials. Her words were stinging, yet honest, lacking insults or any hint of patronizing remarks. He chuckled, her willingness to fend off would be courters was deeply appealing, yet he knew he had to face his actions and makes amends when he returned to their home in Pont Vanis. Triss had raised her voice, she even called his actions 'rude' and 'hurtful'.

"She deserves better." Geralt mumbled, searching for a way to apologize, to make it right when he returned.

He removed his armor and swords, then placed them against the wall as he laid on the bed, while his thoughts raced. To calm himself, and clear his mind, the witcher decided to meditate for a while, but meditation proved useless.

 _Damn! I screwed up. I've never seen her react so angrily. Maybe the trip to Velhad will calm her down. I hope. I have to sleep. Kill two griffins in the morning, then head back to Pont Vanis. Damn! This bed is itchy. Mmm...her face, those freckles...gets me even when she's upset. She is so beautiful._ He thought.

As the moon rose high into the night sky, he leaned against the wall, clutching his sword in hand, then slowly drifted to sleep. His short dreams were filled with a certain sorceress, Triss Merigold. His mumbled words throughout the night were of her. He dreamt of the sweet kiss of her lips each night before they slept and the softness of her fingers each morning as he woke, the sweetness of her voice, then his dreams well soured by the sadness on her face as they separated. He churned through the night, waking at the crack of dawn. Geralt donned his armor, then quietly slipped out of the inn. The witcher entered the barn and noticed the bait sheep had gotten loose during the night and escaped. His mare Roach has also chewed through the rotten post and fled the barn. Leading outside were two sets of tracks, a sheep closely followed by a horse. Geralt slammed his fist against a large beam, knocking over a second wooden post as he raised his head to the creaking building. He'd had a restless night and his thoughts were still with his sorceress back in Pont Vanis. He squatted to check the tracks on the ground, then rose to his feet.

 _Animals escaped. Roach is nearby, I can hear her, just follow the whinnying. Sheep, too._

He followed both sets of tracks out the barn, past the inn, and around a second building. Around the bend, he noticed the sheep slowly moving in the field with Roach following close behind, guarding, tracking the animal. Geralt cast Axii on the sheep, strapped the animal across his saddle, then mounted his horse and rode for the site of the last griffin attack.

 _I need to hurry, I'm already a day behind._ "Faster, Roach, faster!" He barked, as the mare raced across the open field, "Yeah, quit whining and go faster. I know what you're thinking. Let me guess..." _Look, Geralt, I may be a horse, but if you say 'faster' one more time I will throw your ass off. Idiot...you were talking to another woman with Triss standing right there next to you. All these months didn't I teach you anything about women?_

Sometime later he arrived at the site of the griffin's attack. The road had been abandoned for some time, and it was perfect for his trap. Geralt moved to the nearby clearing and emplaced the sheep, fastening the creature to a post, then baiting it with buckthorn. The witcher retreated to a nearby brush just as he had done with Vesemir the last time they hunted together, then waited for the griffins to appear. He waited for an hour with no signs of the griffins. It was already midday, the hunt would last another day if the monster pair failed to appear. He sat resting his body against a boulder, but before he could get comfortable and relax, he heard the sounds of two large wings in the distance and the unmistakable screeches of griffins as they approached the bait.

"Sorry, sheepy, but I have to let them eat you." Geralt mumbled, as the griffin slammed into the sheep, ripping it apart with claws and beak. A second griffin landed just beside the first and the witcher stood silent as the first creature tore the sheep's flesh and fed it to its mate.

"Time for work." He said, then raised his sword as a lone griffin gave a piercing cry and turned to face him. The second, a female, took to the skies. A strong powerful gust hit him as she flapped her wings, screeching. "Come on!"

He cast Quen and slowly moved in for an attack, but the creature raised its wings and shielded its neck and head. "Damn, it's strong..."

The griffin raised its wings, hitting him with a strong gust of wind. Geralt stuck his sword into the ground to brace himself as the creature attacked. He rolled backward then jumped to his right, and struck the monster behind the neck. It screeched in pain, staggered backwards, then took flight and circled overhead. He moved slowly, stepping backward glancing at both griffins circling high above. He had gravely wounded the male royal griffin, but the creature suddenly flew down towards him in a desperate attack. The witcher easily dodged the charge, as the griffin crashed into the ground, then slowly turned to face him. Off balance, agitated and bleeding heavily, it attacked while its mate continued to slowly circle above, keeping her distance. It was strange, too easy. The male griffin was slow, weak and its movements lacked the ferocity of any previous bout with a royal griffin.

 _It was wounded by the other monster competing for territory, didn't recover fully. I'll finish this with my next swing._ Geralt thought, slowly side-stepping with his sword raised high.

He cast Igni, releasing a stream of fire burning the creature's face, then quickly climbed on the griffin's back and severed its head with a single swing of his sword. He jumped down and quickly turned his attention to the second griffin now screeching angrily as it circled high above. The gust of wind against his face, a familiar scent...Triss' scent from his armor.

His mind drifted to his lover's words. _That was rude and hurtful. And you! You encouraged her! Good-bye._ "Damn! Not now!" He said aloud as the griffin crashed into him and knocked him off his feet.

His Quen shield cracked and faded. He quickly rose to his feet only to face the griffin as it rushed forward towards him. He swung his sword at the creature's neck, but the monster grabbed hold of his blade with its mouth and violently clawed at his body. It's long sharp claws tore through his armor and caused a large wound on the witcher's back, just as he pulled his sword free slashing the creature's jaw. Together, both witcher and monster screeched in pain. The griffin's tongue hung out and to the side, blood sprayed with each agitated step. It was relentless, unafraid, seeking vengeance for its mate. Geralt moved in for the kill, but the wounded creature lunged at him clawing at his arms, then buried its claws into his chest. He staggered back briefly, then lunged forward ignoring his wound and pain.

 _Shit! I'm bleeding badly! Got to end this quickly..._ "Let's end this." He muttered.

His movements were much slower, the wounds on his back and chest bled profusely, but Geralt easily severed the creature's head in a single blow. _This one is pregnant…and I killed her mate, that's why she was so aggressive._

He peeled open his armor, sticking his hand against the opened wound, then tightened his armor, applying pressure. Using the hook from his belt, he attached both heads to his saddle, then retrieved a witcher's potion brewed by the sorceress.

 _Kiss, Triss made this._ He thought, then consumed it to slow the bleeding, as he mounted his horse and rode for Pont Vanis. _Should stop the bleeding. Damn, she'll be upset I let this happen again._

Geralt tapped his mare gently and the horse, sensing his distress, jumped then sped away. His hand was slick with blood as he felt his wounds. His vision blurred as blood poured down his armor, down the side of his horse. Roach whinnied as he kicked his heels. Geralt had lost his grip on the reins, his hands went numb as he slumped, then fell off his mare and crashed onto the ground. The violent fall tore open the wounds on his body, the pain snapped him back to his senses. He hurried to his feet and continued the slow trek towards Pont Vanis, with Roach walking by his side. He consumed a second Kiss potion to stop the bleeding, but felt nothing.

"I have to get back to Triss..." _The bleeding slowed, I have some feeling in my hands._ Come on, Roach, take me home, you know the way." Geralt muttered, then mounted his mare once again and continued towards Pont Vanis.

The journey was rigorous and the witcher lost consciousness many times along the way, only to be aided by his trusted companion Roach, as the mare raced through the brushes. Always a loyal steed, Roach bypassed the city center and made good time for their home perched in the hills. Exhausted, she galloped faster as he slipped deeper into unconsciousness and leaned against her back. Blood poured through his armor and down the horse's mane and forelegs. His heartbeat slowed as daylight began to fade. It was late evening when Roach rounded the bend and raced towards the home Geralt shared with his lover, Triss Merigold. Panic-stricken, the mare came to a sudden halt some distance from his home and whinnied as he slid off her back onto the ground. The witcher was unfocused, delusional from the heavy loss of blood. He slowly rose to his feet, unsheathed his silver sword with a surprising quickness, gripping it tightly, and then slowly walked toward the door.

"Monster on your back, Roach, run, I'll handle this." He muttered, then pushed open the unlocked door and entered.

Roach neighed and followed closely, then ran across the yard as Geralt closed the door behind him. The mare was restless, and continued to neigh as he disappeared into the darkness. Stumbling through his home, searching for his lover, the scent of pastries and cakes filled the air. Beneath that, the subtle hint of witcher potions from her lab, but he was attuned to her scent; her sweet fragrance captured his senses. Though he could not see or hear her nearby, Geralt called out to Triss, as Roach peered through the open window, then continued pacing frantically across the yard.

 *****][*****

 _ **The Present…**_

Earlier that day, Triss had felt a slight shortness of breath as she sat during a council meeting, her chest ached as she rested her hand against her body. Attributing the pain to stress and worry, the sorceress calmed herself and continued with her duties in the court. As night fell, she was anxious to return to her home and see Geralt. Normally, she'd just open a portal to her lab, but today the sorceress decided to surprise her witcher and open the portal outside their home. She stepped through, then emerged in the yard, just a short walk from the porch. She was greeted by Roach's whines, as the mare frantically pranced about. The horse' behavior was odd, although it wasn't the first time Triss had seen the mare so frantic. The strong acidic smell of monster blood hugged the air, almost masked by the strong evening breeze. She tried to calm the creature, but Roach retreated into the shadows, just out of her reach. In the dull light, she could barely make out the severed heads of two griffins hanging from either side of Geralt's saddle. A frightening sight, yet she was in no mood to tend to the horse before seeing him.

 _He did it again...Geralt!_ "Sorry, Roach, I asked that man not to leave trophies hanging on you...I know how you feel, I wouldn't want those hideous things attached to me either." Triss mumbled quietly, as the mare snuffed and backed away. _Well, I'm not touching those...He'll deal with it later. Right now, I need to get my hands on him._

 _Neighing_ Roach snuffed, galloping back and forth.

"Not now, Roach! I need to see Geralt. I promise, at daybreak, I'll make him clean you up…I'll watch him and make sure he's nice to you. Sorry, girl." Triss replied, a slight frustration in her voice, he had left his trophies attached to his mare.

She ran her fingers through her hair, ruffling her locks, then tucked the right side of her hair behind her ear. The enchantress shifted her gown, then adjusted her breasts, attempting to make them larger than they were. The cool breeze gave her goose-flesh; her body ached at the mere thought of her lover's hands rummaging down her sides, beneath her gown. Having been absent his touch for days, Triss moistened her lips, then straightened her posture. Her strides were slow, deliberate, anticipating his reaction. In her excited state, the sorceress had missed the subtle clues hinting something was desperately awry. She continued towards their home, ignoring Roach's whines, sliding her hand along the door as she reached down to remove her slippers. She dropped them beside her feet, then took two long strides making her way into the parlor. The fireplace hadn't been lit for some time. The air smelled stale, of monster blood and witcher potions, though that wasn't unusual after each hunt. In truth, she loved the aftertaste witcher potions left on Geralt's lips. She lit the fireplace from afar, then each candle, one after the other, starting above the fireplace and working her way to the door.

Triss unfastened her cloak and hung it on the chair. _Where is he?!_ "Witcher, I'm home! Come out and let me greet your lips! I've been waiting days to kiss you, so stop playing games and come out. I have a surprise for you. Geralt… Lover?"

Roach jumped across the yard, then poked her head through the open window, desperate to alert Triss to Geralt's injuries as she snuffed and scuffed, ' _Neigh...neigh.'_

"You won't believe those fucking nobles...the gall of those rich imbeciles. They complain about their pockets and do little to help the people. I'm so exhausted...and I intend to snug myself in your arms. I missed you, you know? I've seemingly read every tariff document in existence and I don't wish to ever do that again. I listened to the nobles bickering all day and then the King asked me to mediate their disputes...you'd think I was their mother." She chuckled, "Your mare is out of control, I asked you not to leave monsters heads on her." _Geralt, if you're trying to startle me again…_

' _Neigh!'_ Roach snuffed again, this time scratching her hoof against the home, as she peeked through the window.

"Dammit, Roach calm down. What is the matter with you? I know you are home, Geralt. Roach is outside with monster heads still attached to her saddle." Triss shouted, as she stared at the whining mare. She rested her hand on her hips, as her thoughts ran wild.

 _Hmm, he normally takes care of the fireplace, at least...what's going on?_ "Geralt, I want to see you and hold you—now! I've really missed you and I am in no mood for games, so come out."

The glimmer of candlelight and flames from the fireplace slowly lit the room as she tousled her hair once more, eager, almost angry that he hadn't appear, then she felt a soft stickiness under her feet. There was something unusual on the floor and Triss reached down to take a closer look. Her eyes widened and her mind raced with fear as she recognized the pool of coagulated blood.

She touched it, almost hesitantly, then rubbed her fingers together, the texture, the feel. _Blood?! Geralt's blood?!_ "Oh shit! No! Ger...Geralt?!"

She raised her body, a sudden faintness gripped her. Panic and hysteria held her hostage as the sorceress fell over, rushing to stand. Now fully aware that something was amiss, her demeanor quickly changed from playful, to that of a deeply concerned lover. She rushed towards the hall following the droplets of blood, then rounded the corner and froze, clutching her chest, at the horrid sight of Geralt curled on the floor just inside her lab. He was face down in a pool of his own blood, unconscious and unresponsive, clutching her apron as she rushed to his side, crashing against the door to get to him. Triss dropped to the floor, rolled the witcher over and held his head against her knees. He had small lacerations to his arms, a deep wound on his back and signs of injuries to his chest and shoulders.

"Ger…Geralt! No-no-no! Please answer me...wake up! Open your eyes please…please…please!" She pleaded, rubbing his forehead, smearing blood across it, "Wake up, baby! Don't do this to me!"

His hand fell to the floor limp, his armor slid against her hand, slick with blood. She pried his eyes open, the pupils had rolled back into his head. She screamed, then pulled his head and tucked it into her chest, her eyes swelled.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" _You can't do this now, Geralt..._ "Don't you fucking leave me alone in this world, again...I won't survive if you die...please don't leave me." Triss continued frantically rocking her body as she hugged his head in her lap.

She ran her bloodied fingers through his hair, then kissed his lips. Thick dark blood rolled down the sides of his cheeks. Triss desperately applied her magic to save him, she used her healing abilities without fully knowing the extent of the witcher's injuries. Risking her own safety, she cast a powerful spell holding him as he was, stabilizing him, while she frantically assessed his injuries. The spell had taken a heavy toll on her body; it was dangerous to attempt such powerful incantations on her own, yet in her state she cared little about her own safety. The sorceress used magic that had once been applied to heal her wounds, daring such dangerous feat out of pure love for him. Unable to contain her emotions, she recalled the horrid memory of seeing him die in the distant past and vowed never to relive that experience. She conjured another spell and used her magic again, unrestrained, to stop his bleeding. She wiped the sweat off her brow with her forearm, kissed his lips, then quickly removed his armor to expose the wounds on his chest and back. She retrieved an enhanced witcher's potion she'd brewed at his request, then tenderly held his head as she poured it into his open mouth, though Geralt could not swallow. Risking injury and death, Triss took the second vial of potion into her mouth and fed it to him cupping his lips with hers. In her desperation, she had ignored her own sensitivity to potions, she shunned the knowledge that witcher potions were deadly if consumed.

She lifted Geralt's body hugging his bare skin close to her chest, to guard his wounds. He was heavy, limp. Triss dragged him part ways into her lab, with magic the sorceress could've easily moved him, but all her spells had fled her mind, save one, while she carried his heavy body in her arms. She felt the numbness, her muscled ached as she summoned all her strength struggling to hold him. Her gown was slick with blood, her hands slipping from his body, Triss voiced her frustration with her inability to lift him onto the table. She was weakened from her use of healing magic, and more could certainly harm her yet his condition left her panicked. Her eyes were blurred with tears, as she kissed his lips and forehead. Geralt's blood smeared across her face and lips. She was crouched on the floor hugging him tightly. She kissed him again and again, then tried to move him once more. As gently as she could she, placed him on the table retrieving her surgery kit, a small leather pouch. With the urgency of a devoted lover, and a skilled healer, Triss went to work stitching the wounds on his chest, arms and back. Using more of her already weakened magic, she did her best to heal the deep wounds on his body, but she could only do so much. Close to losing herself, the enchantress applied her magic until she had reached physical and mental exhaustion. Though losing consciousness, Triss stubbornly continued her frantic attempts to heal him, but Geralt's injuries were too severe. Only time and her care could heal such wounds.

Dazed and weakened, she stumbled across her lab, retrieved a bowl of fresh water and a washcloth, then gently wiped his body clean. Triss skillfully applied dressing to his wounds, then checked her witcher once more, making sure she hadn't missed anything. She rested on the floor at his side, caring for him late into the night, then placed him in their bed with magic. Sleep would not come to her, while he lay wounded and unconscious, so she lay her head on the bed beside him during the night, whispering to him until morning. As dawn broke, the sorceress dispatched a handwritten letter to the royal court informing King Tancred of her leave of absence for personal matters. Regardless of the king's approval, Triss had already resigned herself to nursing him back to health, vowing never to leave his side.

Four days passed, and she continued to care for Geralt day and night. As he laid in bed, injured and unresponsive, she knew he should have awoken to her by now. She was alone and found it hard to breathe. Her heart ached to hear his voice, and feel her witcher's breath upon her cheeks, as he whispered into her ears each morning. There was a sigh of emptiness as she cared for him; he was beside her yet so far away. She placed her tiny palm flat against his wide firm hand, then laced her fingers with his, squeezing tightly. Her eyes had swollen, moist with tears, as she placed his hands against her cheeks, yet they lacked his gentle touch. Triss longed to feel his hands on her body, and gaze into his eyes at his awkward smile. She sat on the edge of their bed, then leaned her head on his chest and wrapped his arms around her body. The next morning, Triss brought a small tray of medicines and fresh bandages from her lab and gently placed it on the nightstand beside him. She turned her focus to her lover, lying motionless. His breathing was normal at times and other times he struggled. She grew more concerned each day he remained bedridden. She stayed at his side and whispered to him, with her head resting on their bed beside him. His injuries had mostly healed, however Geralt remained unresponsive and her words had failed to reach him, or so she believed.

 _His body is warmer than usual. Fever? This can't be happening; the treatment must be working. His wounds are healing nicely!_ She thought to herself.

Sitting by his bedside, Triss gently touched her lips against his forehead and whispered into his ears. She placed her hands on his cheeks and smiled, as she recalled his actions each morning when he opened his eyes to her kisses. Hopeless, she kissed his lips again, wishing he would open his eyes, but Geralt remained still.

"I miss you, Geralt. I miss you so much, you need to wake up." Triss whispered to him, "You promised, you promised me a happy ending, remember? You said, 'Don't worry, Triss, we'll have our happy ending someday.' Well I'm here now, and I want you back. I want to have a life with you…please..."

 _I've waited so long for you to be mine...I can't lose you again, witcher._

"I have no one in Pont Vanis, just you. How did this happen? I'm so damn stupid...I let you go alone, while I play the 'good advisor'. I should've been at your side where I belong." She whispered. _Ciri, I have to tell Ciri. I don't know what to say to her, I don't know how to face her, I let everyone down, I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry._

It had been days since the sorceress rested her eyes. She cried herself to sleep at his side, then woke during the night, frantically lifting the bedspread to check his body. Triss removed the blood-soaked bandages and carefully inspected the wounds on his chest just below his clavicle. She had given him a regular dose of witcher's potions, and the smaller wounds on his body had already healed. The lacerations on his stomach and back had also healed surprisingly quick too. Gently, she replaced Geralt's bandages with fresh ones. Although exhausted, and drained, Triss used more of her magic to aid his recovery and managing to accelerate the healing of the wound on his chest. She kissed his lips, and hoped he'd wake to return her kiss, but Geralt's lips were cold, absent feeling. She closed her eyes, tears rolled down her cheeks, as she recalled in the distant past when her kiss went unanswered by those very lips.

"How could you do this to me? I want you back, I need you back. Just say something!" Triss cried silently.

She placed her head on the bed and rest his hand on her neck, "I can't do this without you, so why won't you wake up and come back to me? I'm a sorceress, but I am nothing without you at my side. You're the only one I want to spend this life with." _Please, please, don't leave me again! My heart is too fragile witcher, too weak...and I refuse to let you go._

In her thoughts, she played every possible outcome of his fight with the monster. Had the griffin's strikes landed just a little farther right on his body, Geralt would have certainly perished in a distant field, alone. She clutched her chest at the thought, and struggled to clear her mind. Unable to focus, and exhausted, she whispered into her lover's ears "Get some rest and come back to me." Triss whispered, then rested her head on his chest. Sleeping by his side for a little, while she woke just before morning and spent the remainder of her day caring for him. As night approached, she gently washed Geralt's body, replaced his dressings, then took a long hot bath. That night, Triss nestled her body next to him in their bed, but stayed awake to care for him. She told him stories and ancient legends, all the while lovingly stroking his skin. As mornings broke, she woke early and treated their home to the sweet-smelling scent of roses, and then spent the day at Geralt's side s she had done each day since she discovered her wither wounded. She sat at his bedside, drifted between lectures and memories of their past together, then voiced her plans for their future in Kovir. Triss moved her hands across his cheeks, then climbed into bed and hovered her face just above his.

"Do you remember when you first truly confessed your love to me? You told me you loved me before, but on that dock you were Geralt, my Geralt. You had your memories back and you chose me. It was beautiful, a perfect place for a confession and when I heard those words, I knew my long wait was over. I knew then your heart belonged to me. I waited so long to hear you say those words, and now I'm waiting for you to say them now." She whispered softly.

"I was so determined to start over, but I couldn't leave you behind. Your words shattered the walls I built to protect myself from the many heartaches."

 _I am in love with you, Geralt. That silly smile and your unromantic jokes…_ "As you stared at me with those eyes, you completely tore my heart apart. I couldn't believe you actually said it. I thought I was in a dream, a dream I hoped they would never end."

 _Say something, witcher, anything, just tell me you love me!_ "You remember the lighthouse, don't you, Geralt? Of course you do. We talked about our life together, here in Kovir. I had only dreams back then, but our life here is so much more than I imagined..."

 _Come back to me._ "I need you, just you, and no one else. Come back..." She whispered softly into his ear, kissed his lips and held her lips against his for a while. "You're breaking my heart…"

* * *

 **Sometimes the journey is rocky, and you encounter bad things along the way. Just but remember, even if the journey is full of grief the destination can still be wonderful. If you hope for a beautiful romantic story that explores Geralt and Triss intimately, then keep reading and follow (I will do my best). If you want a boring story where everything is made of sugar, I'm sorry. I am a Triss fan, enough said.**

* * *

 **This quote is for all the Triss lovers in the house:**

"I believe that imagination is stronger than knowledge. That myth is more potent than history. That dreams are more powerful than facts. That hope always triumphs over experience. That laughter is the only cure for grief. And I believe that love is stronger than death."

-Robert Fulghum-

Remember:

"Everything you can imagine is real."

-Pablo Picasso-

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think I am always looking forward to improving my writing and ideas.**

* * *

 **Ultimate Rule:**

 **If my story offends your CANON, I DON'T CARE. See my profile and read my first rule. Don't like it? Too bad. This story was written for people who enjoy creativity, people like I hurt your feelings by doing certain things in this story, just remember, you are free to go and read something else. I know it's a surprise to you** **but it's true.** **Cheers**


	2. Moment of Regret

**Chapter 2: Moment of Regret**

 _ **March 30, 1274…Kovir.**_

A week had gone by as Geralt slowly recovered. Triss spent every moment at his side and tended to him, as he had done for her in the past. She had exhausted herself using her magic to heal the witcher's wounds the night before, now she was waiting patiently for him to wake. As night fell and the sunlight faded below the horizon, the sorceress wiped her teary eyes then rose from her seat to tend to him. She lifted her hair in a tangle web, rolled and tucked it, then quietly opened the windows and drew the curtains closed. Triss turned to face him, placing her palm over her eyes as she broke down, sobbing loudly, then made her way towards the dresser. A gentle breeze lifted the draperies and blew against the witcher's face, the moment catching her eyes. She felt her heart skip a beat, thinking he had awoken, but Geralt hadn't moved in three days. She hurried into the kitchenette, cutting pieces of fruits, then walked back into their bedroom carrying a small platter covered with sliced fruits, and a fresh cup of juice she'd squeezed. Triss dipped her fingers in water, gently tracing them across her lover's lips to keep them moist, then sat by his bed, tightly holding onto his hands as the witcher slept.

"You promised...you promised...you bastard, you promised me! This life is only beautiful because of you." She whispered against his cheeks, she had coiled her body into his, pressing her lips to his face. _I miss you, witcher, and I love you_ — _so wake up!_

Her eyes swollen from tears and absent sleep, she could barely keep them open. Diligently, the sorceress lifted the sheets, giving her a clear view of his naked body, then as gently as she could, Triss' delicate fingers grazed his skin with a cool rags. She kissed his chest, then lips, wiping her tears that had fallen from her eyes onto his cheeks. She hastily prepared a mixture of herbs and oils, smearing the sweet smelling balm across his scar-littered body. Hoarse, unable to speak, she kissed each scar, crying as she traced her fingers, reminiscing about the sweetness of his deep voice when he told her stories of his hunts while they laid in bed.

 _They say one falls in love just once. How can that be true, when I fall in love with you over and over every time I look at you?_

Though his wounds were healing, physically Geralt's condition had barely improved. Triss lifted her body, wiping her eyes, as she walked back to the dresser. She gazed into the mirror; her beautiful face stared back at her, brimming with anguish for her witcher, her eyes and cheeks reddened from her constant cries. Triss took two unlit candles and placed them by her lover's bedside. A deep sadness hugged her lips as she worriedly touched them. She lit each candle carefully with magic and placed them on each side of their bed, then ran her fingers through Geralt's hair. The sorceress took water into her mouth, she cupped his mouth with hers, sealing her lips around his as she forced him to drink. Geralt hadn't eaten or drank in a few days and she had used her mouth to keep his lips and throat moisten, quenching his hidden thirst as she cared for him. She could have opened the witchers mouth and fed him, she had done that very thing, save she felt much closer to him pressing her lips to his.

 _My world has lost meaning, absent your voice, lips and touch. Come back to me soon. Come back to the woman who loves you, Geralt._ Triss thought to herself as she closed her eyes.

Sometime during the night, the sorceress had fallen asleep. Her head resting on Geralt's chest, she woke in the middle of the night to the fiery warmth of his body. That night, as he lay in a deep unconscious state, a raging fever had taken hold of his body, it was unlike anything she had ever seen or felt. She gave him the witcher' potions she had brewed, then kept his body cool throughout the night as she remained awake at his side.

 _Strange, witchers don't fall ill. His body is fighting, He's healing, so why is he burning up? Toxins maybe? Shit!_

As dawn broke, Geralt's fever had also broken and his body had grown cold. Though the enchantress had hoped he'd recover quickly, she panicked as his breathing became labored. Distressed and distracted, she removed her clothes exposing her bare skin, then curled her body into bed beside her lover. She kissed his lips, cupping his mouth with hers, then entwined their feet as she rested her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his body. Triss read ancient Elven legends and love stories, though she knew Geralt could not hear or respond to her voice. She whispered reassurances of love and affection into his ears, conversed jokingly about their plans, and in her brief moments of desperation and sadness, she spoke aloud.

"You idiot, I asked you to wait until your injuries were healed before taking on another contract! You could've been killed!" Triss sobbed, lifting her head above him to gazed at his face.

 _Please, witcher..._

"What were you thinking? What am I supposed to do without you by my side? How do I explain this to Ciri? How could you risk so much and be so careless? You have to wake up...I need you now more than ever." She whispered, as tears rolled down her cheeks onto his face, then slid her head down to his chest, "There is so much I want to say...so much I want to do with you. I can't lose you now! After everything we've been through, this is my chance to make a life with you, I am not going to lose you, not now." _Wake up, just...wake up, please...I want to hear you call my name again._

"Triss?"

As if he had heard her calls, Geralt mumbled her name, speaking in his unconscious state, though she could not understand his words. Triss' eyes widened and she stared at his face, looking for the slightest movement, ears straining for the slightest sound. After a few moments of silence, she wet a cloth and dabbed his body, reapplied her medicine and oils, then tucked her body next to his, cuddling him in her loving embrace. Her methods were natural, she believe the warmth of her body could reach her lover, so nude and certain in her love, Triss cried herself to sleep, hugging Geralt's arms across her body as she wrapped hers around him, refusing to leave his side.

 _You are in love with me, Geralt of Rivia, as I am with you, every breath, every drip of sweat from your body. I'm unsteady in my thoughts, witcher, I need you to tell me it will be alright._ She thought, exhausted.

Later that day, he finally awoke to his sorceress's soft breath on his bare chest. He raised his head, gazing at Triss' face, her tears still wet on his chest, her face red and slightly swollen from hours of crying. Geralt called her name softly, and in her sleep the sorceress replied, calling to him. Like the pain of a thousand knives piercing his heart, the sight of her in tears was gut-wrenching. His hands held her for the first time in a week, as the witcher tightened his grip around her body. She had experienced sadness and he was the cause. Triss opened her eyes, she raised her head, her piercing blue orbs were unbearable.

"Triss?" Geralt said softly, uttering his first conscious words. A steady stream of tears flowed down her cheeks, the enchantress was almost inconsolable. A sense of relief flooded her thoughts, as he placed his hand on her cheeks and took her head into his palm.

"You are all right! I'm right here—your wounds have healed, but you took longer than I expected to wake up. One week to be exact. I feared I'd lose you again…" She spoke rapidly, then paused, gasping as his fingers moved through her hair. Geralt slowly trailed back to her cheeks, then wiped her tears.

"You are in tears because of me."

"Tears of joy, I assure you." Triss answered with a faint smile.

"I'm sorry..I wanted to surprise you." Geralt mumbled. His weak looking eyes gazed at hers. The witcher's face looked taut with exhaustion, though he had been resting for days.

"Surprise me, how? What are you saying?" Triss' teary eyes brightened with anticipation. Her body shook gently as he searched for her lips.

"Something meaningful, special." Geralt whispered, kissing her lips fondly.

She pinched his arm, digging her fingernails into his flesh, then whispered against his open mouth, "You scared me. I thought I'd lost you."

He grinned in pain, then closed his eyes, "You saved my life—again. I've missed you."

"That's for making me cry, witcher—It was awful, Geralt! I was so frightened." Triss chided playfully, as she stared into his face.

"I know it was, I could hear your voice—your cries—, and I wanted to wake-up but…"

"Don't speak..." The sorceress answered, then lowered her eyes as Geralt tried to lift himself up. She shifted her body, then took his head into her breast wrapping her arms around him.

"Are you angry?" He asked, then kissed her chest, then neck. She squirmed, laughing helplessly in his arms.

"No."

"Mmm." He mumbled, kissing frantically, then bit her lips. As he spoke, short desperate kisses hit her face. "I can't leave you."

"You better not, witcher..." Triss whispered, kissing him back. They were desperate, both mumbling incoherent words, but Geralt was in excruciating pain. She paused, then tried to kiss him, but the witcher beat her to it. His lips found hers before she could speak, then Geralt raised his head.

"It was my last contract of the season. I wanted a romantic getaway, just the two of us. I let my guard down in a fight with a pair of royal griffins." He said, struggling to mask his pain.

"You are in pain..."

"Don't care." He said, brandishing that grin that always made her heart leap.

Triss grabbed and kissed him with such passion that Geralt ignored the stabbing agony throughout his body. He grabbed her face and neck with both hands, then returned her kiss. When their lips finally separated their spit still joined them. He kissed her again, as she tried to speak, "Shush, Geralt. You know I can't be mad at you, but I won't forgive myself if I hurt you. We don't need a getaway, witcher, having you here in my arms is more than I'd hoped for. Let's just talk, I've missed the simple pleasure of your company."

"I want to give you more." Geralt mumbled.

"I know, and so do I." Triss said, smiling at him. With a sweet lilt in her voice, the sorceress whispered softly as she scanned his face, pausing to gaze deep into his eyes, "I sent a request to King Tancred and asked that my role in the court be limited, at least temporarily." _I'd give you anything your witcher-heart desired, Geralt—anything._

"Why?! You love the politics."

"Not as much as I do you." She said softly, smiling as her eyes studied his wounds. "I've neglected what's important, Geralt. It's only temporary, so I can spend more time with you. I want to join you on your next hunt and protect you. I'm not going to lose you to some swamp beast, not after we've come this far."

"Triss...I can't ask you to do that. I won't accept it." Geralt mumbled, but the sorceress interrupted amidst his protest against her suggestion. She was in no mood for his dissent.

"Stop talking, and my answer is final! I won't reconsider my decision, Geralt. I can't afford to lose you. Your safety is more important than my position in Tancred's court. If I were to lose you now on a hunt I would have no reason to go on. You can't expect me to live through that again." She replied in a stern, determined voice.

"Triss, Tancred will never agree to let his most powerful mage leave his court, not with the north in such disarray. Kovir needs you. Those mages need you."

"You are mistaken, this was never up for discussion. It's done. I will always choose you above everything else. Even my own self, Geralt."

Geralt grumbled, he attempted to counter his lover's arguments but she placed her finger on his lips, shook her head, and stopped him. Her eyes held a fierce determination, a passion he hadn't seen before and he submitted to her request. Despite his concerns, Geralt knew it was impossible to change her mind at that moment. His eyes softened, he had given up only to be tempted, as she smashed her lips against his, kissing him with a certain delight and eagerness coursing through her body. He grabbed, pulling her over him as her thighs framed his body. Geralt was forceful, but passionate. His hands were tight, as she locked her body to his, and the witcher felt the heat of her skin pressing on his firm abdomen. Triss bucked as his eyes raked over her nude body, her witcher's wants and needs had surfaced. Geralt carefully scratched his fingers on her knee, then up to her hips. He traced her smooth skin, as the sorceress twisted her waist to the prickly torments that were his hands.

"Ah! Mmm..." Triss whined, her high-pitched voice echoed across their bedroom, and her skin cooled to the soft rumbles deep within his chest, as she took his hand and laced her fingers to keep him from her skin.

"Lay with me, Triss. I want to make love to you, I…" Geralt said, "I want to feel..."

"No, Geralt. You can't. If I were to have you right this moment, I'd hurt you...because I won't be able to stop myself." Triss answered, pushing against his body as she tried to free herself from his grasp.

"So? What's wrong with that? You are already...hmm, why are you naked?" He asked huskily, then kissed her lips, quickly moving his hand to up her thighs, grabbing her waist. Geralt then lifted his body and kissed her between her breasts, "If, you hurt me, you'll patch me up, like always…Your sweat, it's…Don't be upset."

"It's awful?"

"No! No way! I can smell you and it's...so hard to be this close to you and want you so much." Geralt murmured, "So, why are you naked?...Did you...while I was…?"

"Geralt, that would be a violation, but I would've if that would bring you back to me. I was so frantic, I removed my clothes so our skin can touch." Triss chuckled, shaking her head, "I'd hope you'd feel my warmth and come back to me."

"I have another request."

"And what is your request, Geralt? I'd do anything you want, but I will save our intimate encounter for a special moment." Triss answered through a soft smile. Her hands slid across his chest. "When you are recovered...and I can make full use of your body."

"Stay like this, then. Stay just the way you are and sleep on my chest." Geralt said pulling her body down.

The sorceress resisted, pausing as she came within a breath of his lips. She rested her elbows on his chest and he groaned in pain. "Shit! I'm sorry!"

"No, don't! Don't move..." Geralt protested, holding her close to him, as Triss quickly lifted her body.

With an intoxicating smile, she twined her fingers in Geralt's hair. The witcher could feel her warmth on his face...warm and gentle. Her breath slipped into his mouth when she blew softly onto his lips. Geralt swallowed hard, and caught a lustful grin as his sorceress pressed her breasts against his chest, then met his lips in a tender fleeting touch. He raised his hands, cupping her face, and caressed her cheeks, then reached for the nape of her neck. The witcher removed her hairband, and closed his eyes as her thick auburn locks tumbled down her shoulders like a wave across her skin, falling loosely onto his face.

"What are you doing?" Triss whispered softly.

"Committing your lovely face to my memory." He replied.

She chuckled, "You'd always say that at Kaer Morhen. Well, you don't need to anymore, Geralt. You have the real thing here before your eyes."

"I—" He paused as she silenced him with her tiny finger.

"Rest, witcher. When we wake in the morning I'll have a lovely surprise for you." Triss whispered tenderly, then replaced her finger with her lips.

Geralt had lost their argument to her charms. He motioned to her, then respectfully took her head against his chest. Thoughtfully, Triss curled her arms around him, as her witcher weaved his around her small waist. Geralt grinned wildly, as she kissed his chest and tucked her curly hair underneath his chin. He took a deep audible breath, smelling her hair, as her fingers moved, gently massaging his healing wound. Geralt of Rivia was home, alive and finally in his enchantress' loving embrace.

 _I can hold you again, Triss. Yeah, this is good... Geralt_ thought, squeezing her body tightly as he closed his eyes, hoping to sleep.

 _It's alright, Geralt, you are in my arms. Triss_ smiled.

Both lover's conversed until she closed her eyes and soared to sleep. He felt her body relax, her legs and fingers moving softly against his flesh as he slipped to sleep. Each encounter they had shared was a romantic clash of two hearts yearning for what the other offered. She'd loved the witcher, adored him from afar, offering all she was to give him a deserving future.

 _Triss had fallen asleep, whisked into a pleasant dream. She stood gazing out the open window. The early morning air against her face, the sound of the gusting winds swaying the trees and bushes outside. Triss wore a soft robe, her curly locks hung across her chest, as she folded her arms across her body grasping her slender frame. She felt her lover's eyes gazing at her before she even heard his footsteps, as he crept towards her. The sorceress turned, her short robe tightly hugging her body, as she admired him through the soft darkness. Geralt was shirtless, wearing just his breeches, his eyes shining in the darkness as the candlelight flickered, casting his shadow across the floor and ceiling. He could see her eyes, widened with anticipation, and as he walked into the light. Triss saw the ravenous look in his eyes that she was so fond of. She felt her thighs moisten to the thought of her witcher's lips. Her lips parted, her breath escaped, letting out a whisper. Geralt was standing right there before her and no other man could ever make her feel this way. Absent her senses, the sorceress stood dazed._

' _Triss?' Geralt whispered, his eyes wandering but never leaving her body. 'Why are you out here?'_

 _The witcher's question went unanswered for a moment as he walked forward. He paused on the creaky floor as she spoke hoarsely, 'Come here, handsome.'_

 _Geralt stepped forward then halted a few steps shy of the sorceress. He tilted his head, calling her to him. He sought her warmth, eagerly waiting, and she walked towards him, the cool wood floor beneath her feet warming with each heated sensual step, inching closer to the man she'd loved for so long. Geralt grabbed onto her robe, gently pulling her closer. Excited, anticipating, both stood silent. Her heart racing, Triss tiptoed forward then placed her hands on his bare chest, as the witcher slid his fingers across her collar, down to her neck and gently stroked her chin as his hand drifted lower, between her breasts. He pushed her robe to her shoulders then let it fall to the floor, revealing her naked body beneath. Triss bit her lips. His heartbeat was loud, matching hers, and she felt its rhythmic dance through her fingers. The sorceress tried to speak but Geralt's lips were on hers before her words could be formulated. He pulled her into his body and their lips collided, as he raised her up into the air with ease. His lips like feathers, tongue snaking across hers, as the cool air touched her bare skin; her heart raced. Triss wrapped her arms and legs around his waist and neck, squeezing tightly, as the witcher stumbled forward. For a moment, the lovers just kissed each other, passionately, intimately, moaning loudly, as their bodies collided, twisting and churning in a heated tangled knot._

 _She bared her teeth at him as their lips reluctantly parted.. The love they had forged had tethered on the brink for so long, He wanted her, and the witcher would not pass up the opportunity to have her._

Geralt _held his hands across her face, kissing her, squeezing her lips, 'I want to kiss every inch of your body. I want to...'_

' _Shush, Geralt, and take me to bed.' She whispered, as his finger pressed her lips against her teeth, 'Do you want me as much as I want you, witcher?'_

' _Mmhmm'_

' _Say it! Say it then. I've wanted you and now I want you to chase me.'_

' _I want you, Triss.'_

' _Shut up and make love to me, witcher!' She said, harshly kissing his lips. He felt her moist thighs soaking his body._

The witcher opened his eyes, grinning. _She's dreaming, me too… Did we have the same dream?_ Her frantic movement had woken him. Their eyes met and she blushed. as the witcher slid his hand between her legs and she clasped her thighs together. He felt her wetness; she was eager for him as he was for her. Triss quickly rushed from their bed, pulling the sheets around her body. Geralt followed, he quickly stood, wrapping his arms around her body. He kissed her neck, then cheek, then around her ears.

"Do you want to know what your skin tastes like?" He asked.

"Sweat, Geralt, disgusting sweat. I haven't bathed, I've been too worried, and you are licking my skin. I like your taste, but you can't possibly enjoy what you are tasting right now." She whispered, embarrassed. "I need a bath and a good night's rest, then we can continue this scene in the morning, when we wake."

"No, you taste like strawberries."

"That's impossible, Geralt, I haven't used that cream since...hmm, do I?"

"Mmhmm." He replied, then kissed her neck again, "Your body says you want me, but your lips refuse me. Why?"

"Stop it. My body, my heart, my lips want you so much, but I am exhausted. When we make love, I want it to be special, romantic. Go back to bed. Let me have a nice warm bath, then I can cuddle you in my arms while we sleep. You need to heal." Triss said, then turned and touched the wound on his chest and caused him to wince. "See, you are in pain. So please, don't make me force you down, because I will, I will."

Geralt remained still as he hugged her, "Alright, Triss, you win."

"Wait for me in our bed, witcher." She said, slowly pushing him away as she walked to her tub. The sorceress rolled the sheet and tossed it back toward her lover and Geralt caught it.

 _I was dreaming, so was he. I wonder what his dreams are like. Triss_ smiled.

Her bath was quick. She hastily adorned a beautiful revealing chemise, then climbed into their bed where Geralt had waited patiently. She coiled her body against him and he held her as they drifted to sleep once more in each other's arms.

 *****][*****

 _ **Good Mornings...**_

The witcher awoke from a churning nightmare to the absolute quietness of the morning. The silence was unsettling. No wind nor birds, or the sound of her vials as they clinked together, just the sound of Triss' breath against his neck as she slept in his arms. _A dream, it's just a dream. Calm down, witcher, she's in your arms._ He thought. _You won't lose her._ During the night Triss had wrapped her body around his and tightly gripped his body with her legs, as though she was afraid her witcher would be gone if she released him. Not wanting to wake the enchantress, Geralt remained still with his arms snug tight around her. He took a deep whiff of her hair, then gazed at her beautiful face while she slept. _I love the faces she makes when sleeping... Geralt_ laughed to himself. _Triss_ shifted her body and reacted to his embrace. She slid her arm across his chest, then let out a soft groan as she buried her face in his neck.

"You smell so nice..." Geralt whispered into her ears, touching her face.

Afraid to wake her, he remained still for a moment but he could not resist the urge to start a romantic morning game. The witcher placed his hands under their bedspread and gently slid his fingers across her silky skin. He dared to take his hands lower, but met her seductive gaze as she opened her eyes. Triss' body flinched beneath the pleasures of her lover's fingers. He was demanding, eager, and his hands were pleasurable. Like a skillful temptress, she kissed his neck, sucking on his skin, as she teased him, then slowly retreated as she whispered into his ears.

"Good morning, Geralt. Hmm, you woke me in such pleasure. So, witcher, do you intend to finish what you started?"

"I don't remember doing that, I must have been sleeping. You know my hands just can't remain still when you are lying next to me." Geralt replied, with a grin.

"Yes, you do. Your hands are still moving against my skin." She answered, then cupped her lips to conceal her pleasure and the tingling sensation she felt.

Her body trembled ever so slightly as Geralt moved his fingers across her back and sides. No longer able to contain herself, Triss grabbed his hands then quickly scooted down and away from his touch. She rested her chin on his chest, with a smiling, scrutinizing, lustful gaze in his eyes. Her heart pounded loudly, as her breathing grew deeper and faster. He had that effect on the sorceress and she on him. Geralt could sense her desires, just as she sensed his. Her body radiated, trembling, as she struggled to control her urges. She peered into his eyes and felt the subtle hesitation in his voice. He was unsure, but she was playful, sexually appealing, as she licked his firm stomach, clawing first, then gently moving her fingernails against his skin, tempting him with every bite, every pinch, every kiss. Both held each other's hearts sealed in this beautiful, magical and passionate affair.

"Don't stop..."

"Your wounds are healing nicely, Geralt, but…"

"But..?" He replied, then reached for her.

"But...I advise you to take your fingers off my body, witcher. I can't trust myself not to do things to you and you haven't fully healed." She smiled.

"I've healed enough." He grinned. "I am awake and I want you. You said..."

"Geralt, I'd love to...but I am afraid. Please understand my concerns, witcher. I can't risk aggravating your injuries."

"I've missed you, Triss."

"I've missed you too, witcher, so much. But you are still under my care and I am ordering you to rest." She chuckled, as he protested.

 _Damn, I tried, but she's not going to budge. Maybe if I did this…_ He smiled, pulling her chemise, trying to undress the enchantress.

Triss raised her body straddling his knees, "Geralt, I need you to listen to my concerns. I am your woman and my opinion holds weight. You are strong, it's true. You're much more powerful than the other witchers...stronger, faster, and dare I stroke your ego and say, you are more resilient."

"More resilient than the others? How would you know?" He mumbled.

"Because, I know my witc—what did you mean by that, Geralt?! Are you suggesting that I am so vile that I'd lay with another man? I am not some cheap woman to substitute my lover's warmth for another." Triss said, then leaned forward and placed her lips against his ears, "I don't settle, Geralt, I'd rather be alone. I've never allowed another man to lay hands me since I first shared a bed with you, and it's not because the opportunity did not present itself. I am a sorceress after all, but I just couldn't bring myself to betray what we had, what I wanted…I am not that woman! Who else could make me feel the way you do?"

"That's not what I said..."

"You didn't have to say it, I know that fear, I've had it. I know that dreadful, gut-wrenching feeling, the knot in your stomach, when you know the person you are in love with is in the arms of another, but I wanted to be in your arms only." Triss confessed, lifting her body off his. She sat on their bed, twisting her feet beneath her. "I'd never do something so disgusting, I'd hoped that you'd come to me..." _After Rivia, I was broken...too distraught to let my heart warm to anyone._

"Do you remember our first conversation in Novigrad? We were alone, hunting the most dangerous monster of all...rats." He joked.

"How does that apply here, Geralt?" Triss replied, her voice more serious.

"I told you a story about a man who lost both his legs…"

"Yes, I remember. He lost his legs and refused to dwell on it, afraid to face the pain of his loss, he mocked the tragedy of his missing limbs—I remember that well. You were right there and yet you were so far. Sometimes, even when we make our choices, it takes another to validate them. I had chosen you, but you hadn't yet made up your mind if you wanted to be with me. I had to find an escape...so I drowned myself in sorrow, dwelling on a man who did not want me."

"We all lie sometimes, Triss, I was lying to myself, running away, but there was nowhere to run. You were right there, in my thoughts and I couldn't run from my own thoughts."

"Geralt…?"

"Wait, let me finish, Triss. It's true, we could've survived apart, but like that man without his legs, we'd never truly be at peace apart, but we'd survive. For me, surviving was no longer enough."

"I don't know what to say, Geralt, but you were a fool. You broke my heart, you know?" _I was sobered when you left me, so I pretended to be over you all the while...I barely kept myself together._

"I know." Geralt mumbled. He reached for her chemise and tugged. _I was a fool._

"We both have needs, Geralt, but what kind of woman would I be had I claimed to love you, then offered my body to another man the moment I couldn't have you?"

"Yen did with Istredd..."

"Geralt, enough! Do I look or behave anything remotely like her? I can't fathom the thought of another's hands, that weren't yours, on my body. Once I'd tasted you, I wanted no one else and I couldn't settle for an ersatz lover." Triss spoke softly, lifting her eyes as he shifted his body in bed, pulling her, "I am and always will be loyal to you, Geralt of Rivia, and you to me."

"I will." Geralt replied.

"You better..." She smiled, "...because if you break my heart again, I'll leave you forever. I can't take another heartbreak, or see you in the arms of another woman."

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"That's enough of that. So, as I said before, you surpass the other's in every way, but you are not indestructible. You can still be hurt or worse, killed. Mutagens are the key to your advance mutations."

"Mmhmm. I'm glad."

"What for?" She asked.

"The letter you sent me in Toussaint proved valuable. Professor Moreau's lab was useful, but I also found comfort in your words. You are always curious and concerned with what I'm doing."

"As I said before, once I'd sampled your body, once I'd sampled life with you, I wanted nothing else, and I've wanted so much for you to feel this way about me."

"I do." Geralt answered. "I don't want another woman, Triss. Not after everything we've done together. If we can do this much in so little time together, I want to see what our lives will amount to years from now. Maybe I can still be grand master of..."

"Stop...Truly, witcher, I can listen to you say that a thousand times and each time I will fall in love with you." Triss whispered, her eyes sensual, teasing as she backed away on her knees.

Geralt inched forward pulling hard on her chemise exposing her knees and thighs as he lifted it up. She struggled softly, grabbing his hands, then stopped when he touched her bare skin along her collar. Hoping he could entice the sorceress to make love to him despite his injuries, he grabbed Triss' hips and pulled her body closer to his. Making love to the enchantress was one of the few beautiful things he had experienced in his long troubled life. Her skin against his, their lips together, Geralt remembered each moment he had laid with the sorceress, and each was more special than the next. He gently placed his fingers on her neck as she tilted her head forward and gasped, then quickly move in for a passionately kiss. She panted, held her breath, and pressed her lips against his, then pulled away. He ran his fingers along her cheek, they felt rough, yet his touches were soft, delicate, a little scratchy. His mouth found her chest, and she hugged his head against her body, tightening her grip as she giggled and squirmed. Triss moaned as he moved his lips up her chest to her collar.

"You know…" He mumbled against her skin, then kissed her shoulders. "You're right, you are special woman."

"How so?! Mmm..."

He kissed up her neck, just behind her ear, as the sorceress turned her head slightly to hide the pleasure she felt from his touch. She tilted her head, yet her eyes held an expectant expression as they gazed into his eyes. "You are everything I wanted."

"Am I?" She whispered playfully.

Geralt kissed her earlobe, then along her cheek, his left hand lacing through her hair and pulling her style apart. Triss pressed her body on his and he winced. Her right hand traced his left arm, searching for his fingers. She laced her fingers through his, fighting her moans, as his right hand moved to her leg, just above her knee. Geralt ran his rough palm along her smooth skin and the sensation caused her to pinch him. He slid his hand along her thigh and took her tiny butt firmly in his grip, then tried to unlace her knickers.

"I...I want you." He whispered, then held her head and found her lips. Geralt mashed his lips to hers, she was warmed and kissed him feverently. He knew his game was working but, unbeknownst to the witcher, Triss was also playing her own game.

"Do you?" She asked, moving her hand down his skin and into his clothes.

"Mmhmm."

"No." She smiled, then pulled back and tapped his lips with her finger as Geralt's hands slowly fell to his sides away from her body. She had used a spell to bind him in bed, and his body no longer obeyed his commands.

"Hey, no...no..no! I can't move. Triss, what are you doing?" He grumbled.

"I'm sorry, baby, I know what you want, but you are not getting your way today. We will have time for intimacy after I am satisfied you are healed and well rested." She replied, then covered her grin with her left hand.

"Triss, don't leave me like this." Geralt pleaded, as her grin grew wider.

She turned, climbed out of bed, then slowly removed her nightgown to expose her soft silky body, all the while keeping her eyes on his as the witcher gazed in lust. Like a skilled temptress, she toyed with her lover's wants. Triss took her time, the sorceress stood where she knew his eyes could easily follow, then swayed her hips as she walked across the room to retrieve her blouse. Geralt watched, struggling as he tried to follow her movements with his eyes. His fingers moved as she glanced at him over her shoulder, Triss paused, gazing at him, he could've broken the spell had he concentrated hard enough, his desire for the sorceress was strong that if tested long enough he would overcame her spell. She smiled, then reached across the dresser, just out of his view and his whines grew louder.

 _Shit! This is not fair!_ "This is cruel. How can you walk around naked and leave me trapped here?" He asked.

Triss turned her body toward him, paused for a moment as her eyes squinted with a smile, then the sorceress replied, "Not as cruel as you flirting with that strumpet while I stood at your side, Geralt."

His eyes widened to her words and, though it was a jest, Geralt was unable to speak. Triss paused as his gaze sunk away from her. She called to him yet the witcher did not lift his gaze to meet hers. The sudden change in his demeanor made her move closer to him. She leaned her head, staring as he closed his eyes. His mind raced as the witcher remembered the discussion before his hunt. He struggled to break free of the thoughts that flooded his mind and haunted him, the look in her eyes as they said their farewell.

"Geralt, look at me." Triss said, slowly moving closer to her witcher.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." He mumbled. "I've never done anything just to hurt you, though my actions always caused you pain."

"Geralt…? What is it? Hey, what is this?" Triss asked cautiously, as his behavior grew more distant and frightened her. She moved closer, then paused as he started to speak.

"I don't want to see you cry...I never want to see you in tears again. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have. Those women meant nothing to me, Triss."

"It's alright, I'll let you up, but you have to promise not to try anything." She replied, but got no response from him, not even his gaze. Geralt had lowered his eyes and refused to look at her.

Sensing something was wrong, the sorceress climbed into bed next to her witcher, then wrapped her arms around him to release her spell. Geralt quickly placed his arms across her body, and buried his face against her chest as he hugged the sorceress. His grip restricted her movement. He held her so tightly, Triss found it almost difficult to breathe.

"I can't breathe." _What is wrong with him?_ "Geralt! What's the matter?" She asked.

"Stay here with me." He mumbled. "Just a while longer."

"Alright, we can lie here and enjoy the quiet morning." She said, then kissed his face. "I've loved you for so long. I can't remember a day when my thoughts and heart weren't full of you. I will never break your heart, I will never hurt you."

"I am satisfied, here with you, Triss, you are everything I need and more—come closer, much closer to me, please." He whispered.

"I am already close to you, any more and our bodies will merge as one." Triss whispered, then straddled each leg around his body. She raised his head and rested her forehead against his, then smiled. "I'm yours, my heart and body are yours and no one else's, Geralt. You are mine, just mine, now and forever."

 *****][*****

They lay in bed together, just laying. Not for love-making, that moment had passed, but he needed her comfort and she needed his. As the two lovers lay in bed, Geralt recognized how close he'd come to death and he was hesitant to revisit the ordeal. He knew he'd caused his sorceress pain and needed a way to ease her fears. His actions the morning of his hunt, that agonizing moment when she found him on the floor wounded, hearing her voice calling out to him, her frantic pleas brought him back from the brink of death. Their bodies coupled in bed, she twisted and turned to face him, then pulled the duvet over their bodies. Her hands drifted to his side, as he traced her lips. There was a warmth that emanated from her body and hands, Geralt felt her feet move against his as she tried to get his eyes on her.

"I missed this." He mumbled, then pulled on her blouse and hugged her tighter. Her head twisted in his arms, as he brought his nose close, lifting her hair to to his face as her scent filled him.

"Do you remember that time in Kaer Morhen when we spent the day in bed? Vesemir scolded me the next morning because he'd asked you to take a look into that shaky beam and you didn't? Even if you'd decided to leave our bedroom, I think, I would've trapped you in there." She chuckled. "That day was amazing, I remember you rubbed my back, then I tried to massage your body, but that quickly dissolved into heated passionate affair."

"Triss?" Geralt whispered, as he tugged her closer into his body and took a whiff on her skin.

"We never get a break, do we? I thought I had lost you. I felt so helpless and lost when I saw lying there covered in so much blood. I thought you were dead. I almost lost my mind." Triss interrupted, as she nuzzled the inside of Geralt's neck and enjoyed his scent.

"That feels nice." He whispered, as she raised her head, took his hands from her hair and stared into his eyes, "Your words brought me back. When I thought all was lost, my greatest fear was leaving you with any doubt that you were always in my thoughts. I know, I can't show you now, but someday you'll see how much you mean to me." _I hope my words can offer you some reassurance..._

"You don't need to show me anything, Geralt. I've always loved you, and I will continue to, no matter what happens, but you already knew that. We had to work for our happy-ending and I am not about to give up without a fight. I did once and the cost was too high. Running from my feelings has brought me nothing but pain and heartache."

"You gave up on us?"

"No! But, there was a time when I gave up on myself. I should have pursued you. I should have expressed myself better back then, but I didn't. In the end, I lost you and found myself standing there alone. It was only six months, but it felt as if six years had gone by. I don't want to be apart from you."

Geralt closed his eyes and pondered her words, he remembered her face as they separated so long ago. The tears in her eyes as they spoke, his words as she offered to join him in his search for the raven-haired sorceress Yennefer of Vengerberg. He remembered the hurtful gaze in her eyes the morning of his hunt, as she walked away angry and hurt by his actions, then the witcher remembered the young girl's warning from that morning. He replayed Emily's warning in his mind and a chill ran up his spine. ' _A wolf does not play with the crows in the presence of a fox...you are strongest together.' What did she mean?_ There was a long silence in their bedroom as she slid her head across his chest and fondled his feet with hers. She gently massaged his side, listening to his beating heart. Triss lifted her head and placed her hand on his scars as she imagined how her witcher sustained each of his many injuries especially his most recent. _So many old scars, but I remembers each one since we first made love. She_ smiled. _I wonder what could've caused him to be injured so badly against a griffin._

"Geralt? Are you awake?"

"Mmhmm."

"What's on your mind love?" Triss asked, her voice soft and sweet. "I'd love to hear it."

"So many things..." He mumbled. "But right now, my every thought is of you."

"What happened? How did a mere Griffin injure you so badly?" She asked lifting her head to look at his face, but her eyes drifted to his lips as he spoke. .

"The female Griffin was heavy with child and the male was unusually aggressive. I killed it easily, then lost my focus. I looked away for a second and the female attacked. She latched onto my body with her claws." He answered. "I have never seen a Griffin fight so fiercely, it was as though the creature wanted revenge for her mate."

"What were you thinking, taking your sight off that creature in a fight? Don't you know you have to come back to me?" Triss replied, concerned, "I don't think...I can't even entertain the thought of losing you."

"I know, it was stupid. I got distracted." _I can't tell you why, Triss, I've already caused you enough pain._

"Distracted how? Please, don't do that again. You can't afford distractions on a hunt, witcher."

"I promise, it will never happen again."

"Were you distracted because of how I behaved and what I said that morning?"

"Why are you asking that now, Triss? It doesn't matter and it's not important now."

"It matters to me, if my words or behavior caused this." She whispered. "Your hesitance to answer basically confirms my suspicions."

"No! I was careless, that's all." Geralt said, then looked at her eyes. "Those eyes, your lips."

"What about my eyes?" Triss said, as her lips parted and she shrunk her body flirtatiously.

"I can get lost in there. Your skin, so close, feels good."

Triss smiled, as her thoughts drifted back to the morning of the hunt. She was jealous and lost her composure when she watched another woman flirt with him. She'd argued and, although their quarrel was brief, her words haunted him. Triss knew she had no reason to worry about another women, but the sight of a women so brazenly moving on Geralt enraged her.

 _I need to know if he was distracted because of what I said to him._ "I understand how this happened. Forgive me. I sounded like—like her. I should have handled the situation better and I didn't, I'm sorry." She whispered, then put her forehead into his chest. "It must have been hard, seeing me behave that way."

"Stop. I was wrong and at fault."

"No! You were being yourself and I overreacted. That woman was rude and I became jealous, when she approached you. Her thoughts were so loud and provocative, I heard them without trying to read her mind."

"I gave you a reason to be angry by responding to her advances. I've changed, you know, I've grown older and more old-fashioned." He grinned. _That's how Keira put it in Velen, when I said there was someone else._

"I know you have, I can see the changes. You've opened up so much, I love it, and sometimes your words are surprising."

"'Surprising'? How?"

"Well, Geralt of Rivia being romantic...you know." She rolled her eyes, teasing him, "Sometimes, you say things that hits me in ways I can't explain...but I find it so attractive. Like just now, when you just said it."

"What?"

"You could get lost in my eyes...and on my lips." Triss answered.

"Moment of weakness, I assure you." Geralt grinned.

Triss tightened her grip on his body, "Stop it! I like it when you have your romantic 'moments of weakness'. I get to see a rare side of you that no one else get's to see. You've opened your heart to me and no matter what, I know you'll always come back to me."

"Always." _Always._

As she lay her head on his chest, the sorceress kissed her lover's chest, then whispered softly, yawning, "Please, try not to have any more moments of weakness when you are away from me, though."

Geralt remained silent as he held her in his arms. The witcher knew she had spent the week watching over him and caring for his injuries. He needed no witcher senses to see how exhausted she was. Her voice was soft, almost weakened. She tried to mask it, but her movements were also slow, deliberate, and took concentration to accomplish. Triss was groggy from the lack of sleep, but refused to leave his side. Now she had fallen asleep in his arms as he watched over her intently. He smiled, then closed his eyes moments later and drifted back to sleep. As if reliving the horrors of her impending departure from the port in Novigrad, a sudden uneasiness and fear gripped him. It was just a dream, but this was a familiar feeling and he remembered it well. Geralt had never felt such fear and uneasiness hunting monsters. In the past, the thrill of the hunt was enough to keep him focused. Lately, however, his desire to return to Triss was his sole motivation on his hunts. He opened his eyes, his breathing was erratic but her scent and warmth offered him reassurance. He took a deep breath, then exhaled, burying his face in her sweaty hair. Their bedroom was warmed by the burning fireplace and their sweat mixed beneath the duvet.

 _Another horrible dream, but it felt so real. This feeling..._

There was a feeling of despair and loss. not for himself but for the woman he loved so dearly. The last time he felt this way, was at the port in Novigrad as Triss prepared to sail for Kovir. The last time the witcher felt such sadness was at that moment, when he thought he had lost the sorceress forever. Geralt turned his gaze to her sleeping face and admired her captivating beauty. Suddenly, his thoughts were filled with regrets and self-doubt. Geralt regretted the missed opportunities they could've shared and the years it took him to realize how important Triss was and is to him. He doubted his ability to give her the happiness he knew she deserved. He gripped her body tightly, afraid to let her slip. The smell of her skin and hair took him back to their meeting so long ago.

 _I remember when you visited Kaer Morhen to aid me with, Ciri. You looked so beautiful then too._

The witcher remembered the moment he saw her again after so many years. He still remembered the gracefully thin auburn-haired sorceress as she approached him. He remembered the gloss of her beautiful blue eyes as she gazed into his. After he had learned that her death at the Battle of Sodden was a mistake, his feeling of joy, feelings that could not be compared to anything except what he felt as she stood before him that day. The time spent with Triss at the old fortress was intense for both of them. He was unsure of his feelings back then, there were too many missed opportunities, so many evenings together, yet he hid his true feelings behind the guise of indifference. She was more than a just friend. Triss was special to him, and he was irreversibly drawn to her. As he gazed at her resting face, Geralt understood what she felt then and now, he was in love with the sassy auburn-haired sorceress, but he could not bring himself to say those words then. He knew her love for him was unconditional and, now more than ever, he mourned the time they'd missed. Though sadly not a rarity in his life, he regretted the pain she endured waiting for him to return her love and affection.

 _Vesemir warned me and tried to gave me advice, but I didn't listen...old man always knew me better than I knew myself._

As she twisted her warm body against his skin, moving her legs to hug his body beneath hers, Geralt drifted to a conversation he had had so long ago. He remembered the words uttered by his teacher and mentor, the witcher Vesemir. Vesemir often spoke about the sorceress, but refrained from saying the obvious. On many occasions, he mentioned her many visits to the witcher's keep of Kaer Morhen. The old witcher hinted to her place, how she was part of their family and always welcome. _Your words old man...you wanted and hoped for this._

' _Wolf, you know I've always respected your privacy and never interfere with your choices, but we all know why Triss visits here so frequently. I like the girl, she shows respect for our way of life, and even Lambert has taken a liking to her. Acts like an annoying brother and harasses the girl, sure, but I know he doesn't hate her like the other.'_

' _Yeah, that's Lambert style, he likes to annoy people to death. It might be his death if he keeps harassing Triss.'_

' _Don't change the subject, Wolf. I can see what's going on between you and Triss.'_

' _Is it that obvious, Vesemir?'_

' _What do you take me for? I may be old, but I'm not blind. I know your memories haven't returned, but Triss loves you more than you think. I know you have doubts, but whatever you do Wolf, try not to break her heart.'_

' _I know that, but what are you getting at? Why are you saying this now?'_

' _Just an old wolf talking. I know you, Geralt, I know who you are. You can't even imagine what she endured after you died...I mean disappeared.'_

' _There is something more you are not telling me.'_

' _Better leave that topic for another day. You'll decide what's right for you, but decide quickly, before she's gone.'_

' _I want—I am drawn to her...feels better somehow.'_

' _Looks better too, a complete opposite to the other…'_

' _You said that twice, Vesemir. Who is the 'other' you mentioned?'_

' _Once again, Wolf, you will do what's right for you. Normally, I won't interfere, but Triss is an exception.'_

"You knew, old man." _Geralt_ mumbled aloud, grinning as Triss shifted her body on his.

 _You warned me, but I still screwed up. She was captured and hurt because of me, then I left her to find Yennefer. Didn't pan out like I thought, and I went back begging her to stay with me._ He thought. _In Novigrad, Triss went out of her way to help me find Cirilla. Putting herself in danger, for me, the fool who abandoned her..._

 *****][*****

Geralt reminisced about their journey, after her capture at the hands of the witcher Letho of Gulet, he searched half the north looking for his lover and friend. He journeyed scouring every corner of the world following her trail, but he was always one step behind her captors. When it seemed he'd gotten close to finding his auburn-haired sorceress, he realized she was farther away from him. In the Kaedweni encampment, he waived his witcher's neutrality and involved himself into the politics of the land. The witcher allied himself with bandits and braved the dangers of a deadly mist just to find his Triss. Geralt carried the guilt of her torture at Loc Muinne, her treatment at the hands of the Nilfgaardians, and shouldered the blame for his inability to protect her from harm. In his quest to rescue her, he had slaughtered an entire Nilfgaardian encampment, but in the end, he was unable to spare her the horrors of the Nilfgaardian dungeons. Awaiting execution, Triss had been overjoyed to lay her eyes on the man she was so in love with, as Geralt rescued her. He was riled by her ill treatment. She'd been compressed, she had slipped through his fingers, she was tortured, badly beaten, but in the end the sorceress was safe and back in his arms.

He had always viewed the sorceress as an independent and fierce woman. On many occasions, she had demonstrated her resolve and he loved that about her. Despite mistakes in her past, she had shown him many beautiful and redeeming qualities. She was caring, always placed the needs of others above her own, humble, and above all else, her love was unconditional. She had arranged the mages escape from Novigrad, earning Radovid's eternal wrath. Triss surrendered herself to the witch hunters torture to aid him, and later demonstrated her ferociousness during the battle at Kaer Morhen, defending Cirilla. Geralt knew her actions were driven by her love for his daughter and him. By his side, the sorceress had experienced his pain and, though she too needed his warmth, she comforted him when Vesemir fell to Imlerith while protecting Cirilla at Kaer Morhen. Triss loved the old witcher and his death was devastating, almost to difficult to endure. Vesemir's death reminded her that witchers, though powerful in many regards, were mortal. Her wolf was mortal. Geralt blamed himself for the hardships she endured in Novigrad during their short, but difficult separation. In truth, despite the hardships and difficulties she faced, Triss was still in love with Geralt and she felt an unmeasured sense of safety and security whenever he was at her side. In her arms, the witcher was always himself and she in turn never had to put up shields, walls or raise her guard around him.

 _She's asleep, exhausted from caring for me. It's been a week, and she still hasn't left the house or my bedside. She spent all that time caring for me and cleaning the mess I made. Geralt_ thought to himself, as he ran his hands along the side of Triss' face while she slept. "The old witcher was right."

"You are always placing the needs of other people above your own. I promise, together, somehow, we will make our happy ending." _Maybe it is time I stopped taking contracts and focus on you. I don't want you to ever experience this again._

Old mistakes gnawed at his heart as he struggled to make things right. _I will make you happy._

"I'm sorry, Triss, for everything I've put you through." Geralt whispered softly into his sorceress' ears.

"Mmhmm, happy...just be careful, Geralt." Triss muttered against his fingers, turning her head.

"Triss?" Geralt called out to his sorceress in a low voice. _Even in her dreams she's worrying about me._ He trailed his finger along her face and across her smooth cheek, as he caressed her lips with his finger.

The sorceress' eyes fluttered, then she opened her soft blue eyes to gaze at him. His hand was on her face, Geralt's finger was caught still trailing along her soft flesh. Triss' eyes were deep and inviting, her gaze was sensually menacing, as she parted her lips and touched his finger with her tongue. He paused, but only briefly as Triss bit his finger gently, the heat in her gaze made his body warm and she noticed. She kissed his chest, then his scar. Her soft purrs fueled a slowly-building desire inside his witcher body, as her lips moved to his neck, then his ears. Slowly she found his lips, kissed him, then pushed her body up and rested on her elbows.

"I'm sorry, I must have fallen asleep. Are you alright?" Triss asked, then ran her finger through her strands of hair and tucked them behind her ears.

"Forgive me. It took me too long to see you." Geralt replied as he gazed up at her. He slid his hand behind her neck, then brought her lips to his. Suddenly, Triss' body radiated with a warmth she hadn't felt before. The sorceress quickly opened the windows to their bedroom with magic and a cool breeze crawled across their skin.

"There's nothing to forgive. You're mine and I'll be yours, forever...besides, I'm always patching you up, silly." Triss said, and placed her hands on his forehead. "Your fever is broken, that's a good sign."

"I should've said these things so many times before." Geralt mumbled, "Now I want you to hear it everyday. I made a mistake, I shouldn't have left you…I shouldn't have played the way I did with those women."

Triss listened to his words for a moment and held back her tears, before she interrupted, "Geralt, please, don't make me cry. I was afraid—afraid for you, me...for us. Now that I have you, I can't imagine my life without you by my side to support me."

"You never have to imagine that. All I want is to be with you and make you happy." He replied and placed his hands on her cheeks.

"I remember saying something similar to you, beside a certain fountain." Triss smiled, scanned their bedroom, then turned and playfully kissed Geralt on his lips. She held her kiss for a while, then pulled back her lips and spoke, "Just being with you and sharing these moments is enough. On second thought, maybe I should take my revenge now, while you are vulnerable. It's no elven bath, but it will have to do. How about a tryst?"

"Hmm, I don't mind." Geralt replied with a grin. "A tryst with my Triss."

Triss chuckled buried her head in her chest. "You dog, I'll never be weary of your touch."

"Dogs are mutts covered in fleas. I am a wolf, a majestic creature." Geralt mumbled.

"I stand corrected." Triss snickered, then kissed his chest.

The enchantress and witcher disappeared under the bedspreads, her heart pounded as their lips met beneath the sheets. His witcher eyes seemed to glow a deep yellow, almost lusting for her body with each touch. Geralt's kisses were tender, much softer than the usual familiar caress of his lips against hers, yet each kiss was more intense than the last. For the first time since his injuries, the lovers were able to share a romantic evening. Triss straddled her witcher, grabbed his cheeks with her hands and kissed him forcefully, then slowly transition back to a passionate kiss as his hands moved eagerly across her body. She failed to noticed but his senses missed nothing, their breathing had become synced as their chests rose and fell, pushing her blouse taut like the pitch of a well strung lute. They were soon out of breath as she removed her lips from his.

"I hate and yearn for your kisses, they're so sweet, then I have to endure the painful yearning when you're outside my reach." Triss said as he leaned against her neck and nuzzled in her sweet scent. "I want all of you, all the time, Geralt."

"You know...I like your kisses, a lot." He murmured. "You have me all to yourself and you can do whatever you want to me, Triss."

"Oh, really? I can think of so many things I can do to you, Geralt." Triss replied, her eyes shimmered with mischief.

"Trrrrriss, I know that look, no!" Geralt whined, as she whispered a spell into his ears and took away his ability to move freely.

"Too late." The sorceress raised her eyes, smiling as she left him lying still under her hex.

"No! No! No! No! Triss...anything—anything, but this!" Geralt said, as he struggled to move to no avail.

Triss teased his lips with her finger, then gently raised the sheets from their bodies, rose to her knees and slid off their bed, as his eyes followed her every movement in shock. Playfully, she turned to face him with a beautiful warm smile across her face. The sorceress stood observing Geralt as he continued to struggle, then she bent slightly, giving him a clear view of her cleavage as she slid her fingers along her legs, slowly moving across her skin, up her hips, pausing at her waist. Triss held the lower edges of her blouse, then slowly peeled it from her skin, exposing her bra beneath, then lovingly threw her middy at his face. She chuckled when it landed on Geralt's head, covering his eyes, but the witcher quickly protested.

"It's blocking my view."

"Is it?"

"Yes, I need to move, I can't see you." Geralt whined.

"Nothing to see, witcher."

"Mmhmm, I'll decide that."

"As handsome as you are, love, you are in no position to make demands." Triss replied, then flicked her wrist, partially uncovering his eyes.

"Triss…"

"Alright, Geralt, you can move your head, just your head, freely." Triss yielded, waving her hand to unbind his head from her spell.

Geralt quickly grabbed her blouse with his mouth and swung it aside, then grumbled, "You have to let me go and come over here."

"I don't have to do anything. Careful, you have no power here. I'm in control." Triss smiled.

"Yeah, for now." Geralt answered, glaring at her with an unmistakable bluff, then ordered. "Come here!"

"No, Geralt. Right this moment, I am taking advantage of you, remember?" She replied, then slowly peeled her pants, inching it downward to expose her undergarments, hips, then her thighs.

"Triss, release me from your spell." He muttered.

"Not yet, Geralt, I'm having so much fun."

The sorceress slowly untied her hair, swinging her auburn curls to the side, then letting them fall against her body, as she climbed into bed and straddled him. His witcher eyes widened, Geralt could feel warmth of her inner thighs against his waist, but he was still unable to move or touch her. Triss descended lower, removing her knickers, but she didn't linger. She kissed and teased long enough to make him moan, then rose to her knees. She extinguished the fireplace with her magic, then opened more windows as she unlaced her undergarments one after the other, dangling them before her lover's face. Geralt felt the heat, her body was like fire, her thighs burning his sides. The cold air against her skin made her body perk. Attuned to her every desire, he could hear the hairs on her flesh rise up, the sensual sound of her skin pulling taut. She was fixed on his eyes, as she lowered her hips against his. Geralt's body responded, without conscious will, his eyes widened to her soft smile. The witcher was under her control, yet he had managed to move. His desire to have Triss was overcoming her spell and she sensed him breaking free of her grasp.

She lowered her mouth to his, sucking his tongue into her mouth. _Even her lips and mouth are afire. Geralt_ thought _Let me go, woman._

 _Triss_ ' hands held his shoulders as though she needed to pin him down, with her hips pressing against his. She dragged her lips against his body to his shoulders, slowly moving her thighs against his legs, then she began to massage his chest with her her tongue. Triss traced her fingers down his arms, back to his sides, gently shocking him as she moved across his skin. Geralt was moving, he was unaware that he had broken free, though not completely.

 _He is actually breaking my spell to get to me. Amazing! Triss_ thought, as she ran her hands down his body, and whispered. "Your body is amazing, Geralt. Is there something you need me to do for you?"

His pupils dilated, then contracted rapidly and she touched his bare skin. He struggled to answer, then hoarsely replied, "Let me go and I will show you."

'As you wish," She answered, then released him completely from her spell.

It was slow. Geralt felt his hand lifting, slowly at first, from the sheets, as he ran his hands through her hair and grabbed the back of her neck as he brought her lips to his. Triss' eyes slid shut, eyelids fluttering. His kiss was intense, long and felt throughout her body. She gripped his neck, restricting his movement, desperately trying to keep his lips to hers, but Geralt focused his attention on her chest. Her head swung back in excitement, then Triss raised her head, eagerly trying to kiss him, but Geralt held her lips away from his, pushing on her shoulders in a tease.

"Stop that and kiss me!" She whined, her breath loud and audible as she forced herself forward, twisting her arms awkwardly.

"Why?"

"If you don't, witcher, I will whisper into your ears, bind you to our bed again and have my way ravishing you." She replied.

"My witcher's dream." Geralt muttered.

"Geralt!"

"You win!" He mumbled, then kissed her.

He rolled her over onto her back and hovered just above her face, then kissed her again, his lips slowly moved from his as their foreheads still caressed each other's. He retreated and she brought her mouth forward, wanting him.

"Don't deny me, Geralt."

She landed another passionate kiss, then whispered, "You know…" Triss took in a long gulp of air as his hand pressed against her belly. Her saliva lingered on his lips, as she gave herself to him, "...what you want…" _more, Geralt "..._ so just take it, Geralt."

"And what do I want?" Geralt growled against her face.

"Me, my imperfections...my body, heart and everything I have to give."

"You are perfect." He mumbled, as a tear fell down her face into her hair. "More than you know."

"Let me up."

Geralt obeyed, and the sorceress quickly squeezed her body away from him, twisting as she crawled towards the head of their bed. Triss slid upward against the headboard, pressing her skin against the cool wood. She glanced over her shoulder towards her lover, Geralt's eyes strayed from her, "Come."

He moved forward, touched her skin, and the sorceress' body trembled, her breaths escaping in shudders. Geralt's touch was delicate, as his chest rested softly against Triss' back. She curled her right arm and gripped his neck as he kissed her, a feeling of warmth and safety gripped her, not that she needed such feelings or her witcher to keep her safe. He held her waist, as his slow movements drove through her. Triss was his, unashamed in her love and her sensual, lustful desires for his witcher body as they made love, soft passionate love. She held the tip of her tongue on her teeth, as her witcher raised her hair and kissed her nape. The sorceress took a deep long sigh of pleasure, then grabbed his hand sliding it up her body. She opened her eyes and laced her fingers in-between his. Geralt held her body tight as he fell onto the bed.

He held her amorously, cuddling her body into himself for a moment, still holding his mouth to the back of her neck. His deep voice roared through her, "When do you return to the court?"

"In the morning. I have so much to do, I don't know where to began, but they are such trivial things, though." Triss whispered, "So where do we go from here, Geralt?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know...what now? With us?" Triss spoke, her voice soft, almost quiet, as she turned her body in his arms. "Our future. I want so much and you've given so much already..."

"Fate decides...but my future is here, with you." Geralt mumbled.

"Fate...what bilk is fate to play me? How cruel was my fate, to cheat me of your love for so long?" Triss raised her head, "No, Geralt, fate has cheated us for too long. Too many times, has fate dealt us a hand that caused pain and grief. Rivia, Temeria, Loc Muinne, I felt so cheated, absent a fair chance for your love."

"Do you want me to 'hush', because 'the spark's expired'?"

"What?! No!" Triss replied, " Oh, I see what you mean. Interesting you recalled that moment we shared. I truly have you, right, Geralt?"

"Mmhmm." Geralt mumbled. Slowly he was falling asleep in her arms.

"How can people be so wrong when they look at you? You're filled with so much emotion and love. If only the world could see you as I do." Triss smiled, then squeezed him. "Geralt?"

"Mmm."

"It's going to be alright…" Triss mumbled, "Sleep in my arms, witcher, and I'll wake in yours."

"Mmhmm."

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he reached for the bedspread. The warmth of their bodies merged and, together, they faded beneath the sheets for the remainder of the night. During the night their bodies twisted, molding into a single bump under the sheets. Triss tugged on him when Geralt rose from bed to shut the window. The cool air made their bedroom cold and, without lifting her head to look, she grabbed his shoulder and pulled him tight to her, not wanting the witcher to leave the warm comfort of her body. Triss raised her hand and slammed the windows shut with magic, as he lit the fireplace using Igni. She wrapped her arms across his shoulders, then curled her body against his, tucking her head as Geralt wrapped his arms around her back. Triss raised her leg up to his belly and pulled the sheets back over their bodies.

"Don't move, witcher. I'm cold." Triss mumbled. "Kiss my neck, will you?"

"Sleep, you have hours before morning." Geralt answered, then kissed her neck, but the sorceress couldn't sleep.

"I can't sleep, I want you again, after we rest a bit."

"Mmhmm."

 *****][*****

They lay tangled together in each other's arms, as Geralt glanced at the moonlight, hidden behind some clouds, slowing peeking out to grace their faces and spilling across their bed in a beautiful white light. He mumbled his affections as best he knew how, his words rare, almost cryptic, as he spoke, but the sorceress listened intently, taking in each word that slipped from his lips. The witcher used simple words to describe his wants. One might be forgiven for thinking he had compared her to simple sword yet, to him, her love was more than that, it was rare, like a sword that was forever sharp and grew sharper as time passed. It was a sword he could no longer live without. They made love again and again throughout the night, trading places with the witcher above, beside and behind her. Triss climbed on top, astride, so Geralt could gaze on her beauty as she took him. At long last, enervated, she lay on his chest, then slid to his side and wrapped her witcher around her body as they drifted to sleep. The next morning, she woke to him whispering softly into her ears, she opened her eyes to the sound of birds chirping in the morning wind. They had spent their night wildly in each other's arms and she was exhausted from from the witcher's advances. They, and their bedroom, smelled of the night before and Triss smiled as she nuzzled her face into his chest to avoid the morning light. Locked in his embrace, the sorceress had overslept and now she was late on her first day returning to Tancred's court since his injury.

"Geralt, will you kindly shut that bird up? I need to sleep." Triss groaned, twisting her head to meet his face.

"Uh, Triss…"

"I'm joking...is it morning yet?" Triss asked, then raised her head and rolled to her back. She had the duvet across her body, as the witcher hovered over her face.

"Mmhmm…"

"What's wrong, love?"

"Hmm...why do you think something is wrong?" Geralt mumbled, then sat up with his back towards her.

"I see it in my witcher's eyes and it troubles me. Something gnaws at you, Geralt, so tell me what it is and I promise to make it better." Triss smiled. She rose in bed, wrapped the duvet around her body and sat with her arms on his shoulders.

"What do you think about me hanging up my swords for good, Triss? I told Ciri I would hang up my swords after we settled here in Kovir." Geralt asked, as he turned his head to look at her.

"Don't be silly, you are a witcher, my witcher, and if you are not waist-deep in a murky swamp fighting drowners, griffins in some remote cave, or in the sewers killing something horrible, you'll turn into a grumpy old man and we can't have that. Besides, your services are needed around here." Triss replied, as she pushed him on his back then brought her face close to his. The sorceress stared at Geralt with her fiery blues eyes and vehemently rejected his idea.

"Triss, I can't lose…" He protested.

"Hush, Geralt, I need your witcher charms...and you know I'll never make such a request. I won't ask you to give up what you, love." She answered quickly.

"I like the thrill of the hunt, the coin purse at the end, but you're what I want...your happiness is more important to me now than a witcher's contract. Lying there, dying, soaked in my own blood...all I could hear in my mind was your voice. I almost lost you—again!" Geralt replied.

' _My happiness', hearing him say that is almost overwhelming. Geralt, 'my happiness'..._ "My happiness is supporting your decision, no matter what, but you don't have to give up being who you are. I will chaperon you on future contracts. I can always resign my position you know, and focus on you…on us." Triss answered, as she turned her head away from him and fiddle with her hair nervously.

"No! You can't, I means too much to you." Geralt mumbled.

"I can and I will, if that is what you want!"

Concerned that Tancred could be forced to rescind his support for mages and non-humans without Triss as his advisor, Geralt protested her suggestion. "Triss...now more than ever, Tancred needs good advisors like you if he's to be successful in staying of Redanian aggression. Kovir is a sanctuary for mages, non-humans and everyone oppressed in the north and, with your help, it can remain that way for a long time."

"I know, Geralt, but you are the most important person in my world and I will not put you second to my work." Triss replied, as he pulled on the duvet.

Geralt smiled, kissed her neck, then answered, "I can't ask you to give up politics, Kovir needs someone like you."

"I am serious. I want to be at your side, to protect you. Don't say you don't need protection, because we all need someone to protect us, besides...we could find ourselves in another elven bathhouse." Triss chuckled, shifted her position, then turned her entire body in bed and crawled away from him.

"Mmhmm." He answered.

Playfully the two spent the morning conversing about past adventures as she quickly prepared to leave for her work as the mage advisor to King Tancred. She slipped from their bed, as Geralt pulled the bed sheet from her body. Naked, Triss walked to the bath, then called out, "Remember the last time we were in an elven bathhouse together?"

"How could I forget Flotsam? I gave you a Rose of Remembrance back then, too." Geralt answered, as he scooted to and sat on the edge of their bed, watching her.

"I wasn't referring to our rose, Geralt, you know what I meant, love." Triss laughed, her voice soft and risque.

"I know what you meant, Triss. I'd want nothing more than to have you with me at another elven bathouse." Geralt grinned and locked his gaze on her body as she exited her bath.

"No, Geralt."

"What?"

"Your eyes. I don't need to read your mind to know what you are thinking, right at this moment." Triss whispered.

"I don't hide my desires from you." Geralt replied.

"True, you don't."

"That's a bath…" Geralt growled as he inched closer.. "...this is a house…"

"No!" Triss said, laughing as she reached down and splashed him, then spun away playfully. "It's settled then, your next hunt will be a sorceress, witcher duet." Triss said, then covered her body with a towel. "Agreed?"

"Mmhmm, we will hunt together ...until you get tired of my witcher work or my company. I will take local contracts...if anything big comes up, we'll handle it together." Geralt jested, as she hastily readied herself.

"'Tired of your company'?! Not in this life, Geralt of Rivia! I love everything about you, your smile, that silly face you make when you are nervous, but most of all I enjoy every moment we spend together. Now that you are well, I have a gift for you. Don't worry, it's not part of your surprise." Triss smiled, as she retrieved her gift to him.

The sorceress retrieved a small well-crafted box and he recognized the symbol adorning it as one that belonged to a master blacksmith. Contained within were two beautifully crafted daggers, each inscribed just for him. Geralt grinned, looking on awkwardly, as she removed both blades from the box and held them close to her heart.

"What did I do to deserve a gift?" Geralt asked affably, he could see the hesitation in her eyes, a subtle sadness gripped her face.

"You got yourself hurt on a hunt. My worst fear is to lose you in some dingy place, away from me. The thought of you wounded, alone, frightens me."

"Triss, don't worry…"

"Don't tell me not to worry, Geralt! That's like telling me not to care about you or breathe. In my dispatch to the royal court, I added this small request for the armorer. I had him forge two silver daggers for you, should you ever find yourself absent your trusty silver sword." Triss said, then handed the witcher both sheathed blades, watching closely as he inspected them.

"Thanks, I'll never part with these. Ciri's going to flip, probably want to borrow them." Geralt said, his eyes widened as he unsheathed the first blade and admired the craftsmanship. He stood and held her waist as she quickly pressed her lips against his and kissed him.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it." Triss replied, stumbling as Geralt sat on the bed and pulled her towards him.

The sorceress kissed his forehead, climbed in their bed, then sat on her knees, hugging his neck as she turned her heads toward the window, then back to Geralt. The sun was rising, it was much later in the morning, "I have to go, Geralt, it's my first day back since…"

"Hmm, but do you really have to go?" He replied, as he held her hands.

"I do, love, and I will... as soon as you let go of my hands."

"Alright, but kiss me first." He grinned.

Triss stared at him with a playful smile, then kissed him quickly on his lips and pulled away. The enchantress knew if she held her kiss any longer she wouldn't be able to leave his side. Geralt protested, jerked her hand and caused her to fall onto the bed on top of him, then kissed her lips. Surprised by his actions, Triss smiled, held their passionate kiss for a moment, then pushed him away and hastily jumped to her feet. He rose from their bed and moved towards her, but she frowned, then backed away with her hands on his chest. He grabbed her body, wrapped his arms around her, then traced her face to find her lips.

"I don't want you to go...be late and stay with me." He whispered into her ears.

"Geralt, please..." Triss whined softly.

"What?"

"If you look at me like that you are going to make me stay, I can't put this on hold any longer. King Tancred has been very generous, but I don't want to…"

"I want you to stay, but I understand how important your work is...hurry home I'll be waiting, or swinging my sword to pass the time...before I get too old and soft." He said, then released her from his grip.

She gathered herself, fixed her jacket and hair, then opened a portal on the far side of their bedroom, and entered, "I'll miss you, I miss you a lot when I'm away."

"Will miss you, too." Geralt murmured as she disappeared through her portal.

 *****][*****

Triss and Geralt reluctantly separated that morning as she entered the portal to Tancred's palace. The sorceress emerged in the courtyard and she was greeted by her fellow mages. Her presence at court was sorely missed by the others and they were eager to get down to business. There had been some development in the political affairs of Kovir and Triss was eager to delve into the matter. She spent the morning catching up on her work and reading decrees and tariff documents, as did the other mages in the court, then the sorceress attended meeting after meeting with nobles making requests of the King. Occasionally, she toned out the whines of arrogant, pretentious nobles as her thoughts drifted to her lover and their romantic morning games. She remembered Geralt's hands across her thighs early in the morning and chuckled, interrupting a nobleman as he spoke. _Why am I thinking about that now? Geralt, you are so bold._ She thought, remembering his eyes and silly grin as she handed the witcher her gift of two silver daggers. Triss could not hold back the soft smile across her face, as her cheeks blushed with thoughts of Geralt. Her eagerness to be with him grew as the meetings dragged on throughout the day and her actions did not go unnoticed by the other mages.

 _I wonder what he's doing now? As far as I know, he didn't plan for a hunt...at worst, he's having fun with Roach. Maybe he's waiting for me in our bed. I have only one meeting left and these nobles need to hurry._ She thought, as King Tancred ended the meeting.

They stood as the King quickly departed the chambers and Triss made her way to a private room reserved for the King's mage advisor. The sorceress had arranged the room with shelves of books, and materials for alchemy lined each shelf. In the far corner of the room, besides the window, stood a heavy table with a single chair. Triss sat, took a deep breath, then opened the windows as she read the many parchments that dealt with matters of court, magic and politics. The sorceress dreaded the meeting with nobles. She found a few nobles worthy of the the title, yet others conspired and schemed to gain more wealth. Triss raised her head in response to a loud knock on the huge wooden door.

"Come in, it's open." She shouted, then rose to her feet moving to the front of the table and leaned her body against it, "How can I help you?"

A guard stepped into the room, Triss did not recognize the man, as his helmet hid his face from her, "M'lady…"

"Remove your helmet when you address me, soldier." Triss said softly.

The man bowed slightly, then removed his helmet. His long blond hair fell across his ears. "Forgive me, Lady Merigold, but the King requests your presence in the council chambers."

"I'll be right there, thank you."

"Yes, m'lady. Excuse me." The soldier said, then exited and shut the door behind him.

Triss tweaked her jacket and hair before leaving the room and then crossed into the grand hall, where many of the nobles had gathered. Noblemen ogled her and the sorceress greeted them respectfully, yet she was far above their reach. Sorceresses are proud, sexual creatures and Triss Merigold was no exception. Her heart, however, yearned for one and no other. Her long confident strides captured the eyes of everyone in the hall. She walked with authority, yet she was known by the commoners for her deeds. Word had spread that the sorceress, despite title and wealth, spoke as commonly as the poorest of Kovir. As she walked through the hall, Triss passed fellow mages and nodded politely, then continued towards the council chambers. She smiled radiantly, then paused as she was greeted by a familiar group of noblewoman and one young girl in particular.

"Good morning, Lady Merigold." A young woman said.

"Ladies, busy today keeping these men in line, I see." Triss replied with a smile.

"No, m'lady, I await my fiance, he's a royal guard." One woman said, "Forgive my actions last we met, m'lady sorceress, I was ill-mannered."

Triss gazed at the woman, her face straight, stern, then she smiled, "Good, then no more looking at my man now that you are taken?"

The young woman raised her head, surprised and afraid, but she was met with a wide grin from the sorceress, "No! I won't, m'lady."

"Calm down, girl, I jest...and you act as though I'll bite you." Triss said, "Though you were ill-mannered and disrespectful, I reacted too harshly. I would've been gentler had you shown more respect...I must attend my meeting with the King, perhaps you can tell me about your betrothed sometime."

 _She is much friendlier, nothing like sour hag I imagined._ The young woman thought, then quickly raised her hand and backed away, her arms extended, "I meant you are much nicer than others! You are not a hag, m'lady..."

Triss stared confused as the women panicked, "I'm not reading your thoughts right this moment, girl. You shared them openly when you fantasized about Geralt, I didn't pry."

"Forgive me." The girl said, then lowered her head and blushed wildly, "Good day, m'lady."

"Mmhmm." Triss replied, then walked away as the women bowed slightly.

She opened the doors to the council chamber and, at the far corner, Tancred stood peering through the windows overlooking the city. At the table was a nobleman, not of high importance in her eyes, though she acknowledged him. A man of portly presence who looked as though he could finish an entire boar in a single sitting. The man had been in the grand hall as she walked toward the council's chamber. His eyes followed the sorceress, ogling her lecherously, until she stopped to converse with the young noblewoman. Triss did not enjoy his concupiscent stares, but the sorceress held her disdain as he gawked at her like a cut of meat.

"Your Majesty." The enchantress said, then bowed.

Tancred turned his head towards her, looking over his shoulder, then swiveled his entire body to face her, hands still crossed behind his back. "Lady Merigold, welcome back. I hope I'm not disturbing your work with my summons."

"Forgive my lateness, Your Majesty. It's my duty as your advisor, you are the King of Kovir."

"That I am, enchantress, but leave the formalities, there is no need for that here." Tancred said, then walked toward her, "I am open to the advice of the people. I rule, be it peasants or my advisors, but my nobles are another matter."

"Sire?"

"Ah, never mind that." Tancred laughed, as they walked to the table where the nobleman sat.

"Join me at the table, have a seat...I must discuss a task that requires your—how shall I say it?—your finesse with politics. This is a matter of great urgency and I need you to resolve it."

"Yes, Sire." Triss replied, then took her seat.

"Winter approaches and the Merchant's Guild is threatening to reduce shipping in and out of Kovir. The reaction has caused some turmoil among the nobility and farmers. I've held their panic at the lower levels, but their concerns and disputes still remain. I need this matter settled, you have my full discretion to do what you must, within the laws of Kovir of course." Tancred said, then paused, "Can you handle it?

"With ease, Sire." Triss replied confidently. "Sire, the merchants are greedy, and they are liable to make idle threat to sway your hand."

"My hands?" Tancred laughed, "No sorceress, they will try to sway your hands, that is why you are task with this matter. Now, onto other matters."

"Of course, Sire. 'Other matters'?" The sorceress replied, her face wrinkled slightly.

"My sister, the princess Heloiza is here. She wish to stay in Pont Vanis for a while. I think Lan Exeter boards her. She is fascinated by you sorceress. You did not noticed but she stood there watching during our meeting." Tancred said.

"I am flattered Sire, I'm sure I will meet the princess." Triss replied.

"Yes, she wish to see you, but she will come when she isn't so shy. How is your witcher? Did he recover?" Tancred asked.

"Yes, he did, Your Highness. You have my gratitude for understanding and accepting my absence. I was gone for quite some time." Triss answered, as she shifted her body.

"Nonsense, you simply have your priorities sorted out, Lady Merigold. I would like to thank the witcher for his services, his help is needed here in Kovir. Are you aware, that your witcher often refuses his payment?"

"Geralt, loves what he does, and I am aware he doesn't like to take unreasonably high payments." Triss said with pride, "Kovir is rich, but my witcher will not cheat for coin."

"I heard about the Griffins on the southern roads. and the soldiers lost there, a dangerous venture but, credit to your witcher, the roads are safe again."

Triss felt the prick of his words across her heart, "Yes, Sire." _I almost lost my world to that contract, Geralt is not allowed to take more contracts right now, damn the roads!_

"It's good to have you back at court, your influence was missed." Tancred praised, then waved his hand to end their audience.

Triss rose from her seat, she bowed, then turned to walked away as Tancred retired from the chambers. The nobleman took his seat at the table and follow her keenly with his eyes. His neck and brow sweat profusely despite the cool breeze blowing through the open windows and into the chambers. He licked his lips as her eyes caught his. Triss curled her lips and rolled her eyes in disgust, but her actions were met with laughter. The nobleman rose from his seat, pushing his chair back, grinding the legs again the polished floor in a squeak that shocked the senses, then he leaned forward on the large table.

"Such a beautiful creature, a lovely witch. Your beauty must shine on my arm."

"'Witch'?!" Triss stopped and turned to address the man, her eyes burned with a raging anger as she gazed at him like the dirt beneath her feet, "I am not your ornament, and I will never be in your charge, nor on your arm."

"Darling, such a lovely mouth shouldn't say such things. I am rich, you know, and I can grant you your heart's desire. You will be my succubus." The nobleman said.

' _Succubus'?! The gall!_ "'My heart's desire'? What do you know about a woman's heart?" Triss chuckled, then frowned, "You haven't been this close to a true woman in a while…have you? Sad, even with all your riches, you are a sad little thing. This is the closest you'll get...My heart desires nothing a gorbellied fool such as yourself can offer. I am not your 'darling' and certainly not your succubus, pitiful little man. You are not worth the time I took to address you."

"You insult me sorceress!" He yelled, then slammed his fist on the table. "You'd rather a mutated monster over a noble such as I?"

"'Mutated'? Perhaps, but a thousand times more noble than you, sir. Speak to me inappropriately, or dare speak ill of him again and you'll regret your portly shape. Your stubby legs would not be fast enough to escape me." Triss replied, as her hands sparked with small flames.

"Argh! Guards! Guards! Alright! Alright! Such threats are unnecessary." He shouted in a panic.

Triss grinned as the man fell into his seat, frightened by her display, then turned and walked away. As she approached the doors a guard laughed and whispered, "The fat twit almost shat himself."

The sorceress paused, let out a brief smile as the guards snapped to attention, then continued through. _Why do they always call me a 'succubus'? I wonder what Geralt thinks..._ She smiled, as she exited the council chambers.

With one last event to attend, Triss considered her next meeting the most important of the day. She moved to a smaller chambers where the guilds often held their meetings. Her concerns at court were for the poorest among Kovir's wealthy population. Nobles, she thought, worried too much about their wealth and less about the good of the people. Kovir's Farmers Guild held concerns about the coming winter. Sailors and merchants requested higher payments, yet the needs for more merchant vessels entering Kovir's ports grew. The short summer had reduced the expected harvest, hence miners needed more food. Merchant vessels entering Kovir, that often returned with their holds filled with fine goods and minerals mined in Kovir, now found their holds half-empty on the return voyage because of contract disputes. The brutal Koviri winter meant fewer ships in harbor as sea ice in winter made travels dangerous for anything but the heaviest merchants and warships. Risky captains commanding smaller vessels would often lighten their holds to make their drafts shallow, ensuring safer navigation of the drifting ice. Larger ship captains demanded higher payment for the danger to their vessels and Tancred had ordered the sorceress to deal with the issues as a test of her political wits.

Triss stood just outside the doors and paused as she listened to the argument coming from within. She entered the room and two heavily-armored royal guards snapped to attention. She turned, rolled her eyes staring at the guards, but their head and eyes remained straight forward. The room fell silent from the loud clank of the guards' sabatons as they came to attention for the sorceress. Triss did not relish their military customs and treatment yet, as advisor to Tancred, she was afforded such courtesies and customary gestures. Highly respected in Kovir and Tancred's court, the sorceress' deeds were well known. The men of the royal guard often whispered about her bravery and fierceness in their inner circles.

She chuckled then whispered, "Boys, I told you not to stand on ceremony with me each time I enter these chambers. Your constant salutes are…"

One guard shirked, "We are soldiers and our honor matters, we cannot stop, as you cannot stop being a sorceress, m'lady."

"If you put it like that, I must respect your commitment to your duties. Carry on." Triss said, then walked to her seat.

"'Carry on', she says lads. The sorceress sounds like a commander." One guard said.

As she approached her seat the members at the table rose to their feet and bowed respectfully. Triss sat down and everyone followed her lead and soon the enchantress asked the Farmers Guild to present their concerns. She was aware of the issues and very savvy politically, however she wanted each party to present their interests before she intervened. One farmer stood to speak for all. Well-groomed, elegant in his appearance, the man's hazel eyes reflected the light from the stain glass. Though he was wealthy, his garments were that of a common man who did not display his wealth. He began to speak, addressing the sorceress first, his voice was soft-spoken and held an unusual calmness for one so young.

"M'lady, nobles and members of the Farmers and Merchants Guilds, you are well aware of the considerable power wielded by the Merchants Guild and their need to make profits on the backs of the common people…"

"False accusations!" One member of the Merchants Guild replied.

"You will let him speak or this meeting will adjourned and all fees will be reduced ten percent or remain the same, whichever is lower than the proposed request." Triss said, then straightened her back and nodded to the man to continue.

"We must have delivery as the contract dictates. The Merchants Guild cannot be allowed to choke the common farmer into submission with demands of higher fees. I yield the floor, m'lady." The man said as he took his seat.

Triss nodded, then whispered, "Those are your only demands?"

"Yes, enchantress. We wish the current contracts be honored as written," He replied.

The merchant leader rose from his seat as Triss watched, curious, anticipating his next word. "We demand higher fees, as the risks are higher for ships sailing Kovir's waters and ports during the winter months. Sea ice is a problem for our vessels each winter."

Like all merchants in the hall, the man flaunted his wealth, his fashion was unusual and his hair unkempt. Triss frowned, she was aware of the dangers, however a ship had not been lost to sea ice for many years, "I'm curious..."

"M'lady?" He mumbled.

"How many ships have you lost to these 'dangerous seas' in Kovir?" Triss asked calmly, then she leaned her head slightly as sweat formed on the man's brow.

"None, but our ships are powerful and…" He boasted, only to be interrupted by the sorceress.

"You haven't lost a single ship in years. Koviri sailors are skilled and their profits high, so they make the journey knowing profits from a single voyage is sufficient to afford the cost of three lost vessels." Triss spoke, as the man took his seat. A certain shiver ran down his spine. "So, merchant, I am left to wonder why the cost is suddenly greater. Who put you up to this?"

"Lady Merigold, we hold sway over the ship captains. The guild contracts must be renegotiated or we will limit our trade with Kovir's merchants." The Merchants Guild leader said.

"Threats? I enjoy fruitless threats. Your contracts will be reduced by ten shares and the farmers will receive the additional shares for their troubles." Triss said, as one guard nearby laughed, then composed himself. "You will honor your contracts in full at the current rate."

"M'lady, your bargain is unreasonable and cuts our profit margins!" The merchant leader shouted.

"Oh? So you understand the burden you place on the farmers, hence the common folk?"

"What bargain is this?!" Another merchant shouted.

Triss stood, then placed her hands on her hips, "Bargain? I'm not finished! If you reduced the number of ships to Kovir in response, your contracts will be awarded to captains willing to make the journey at a significantly higher rate and you will not be allowed to trade in Koviri ports. Attempt to circumvent the fees and I will reduce your contract by fifty percent and give the new, more lucrative contracts to ships commanded by non-guild captains."

"This is an outrage, you have no right!" The merchant leader said as he slammed his hands on the table, then paused and glared when the guards stepped forward.

"Why do men always slam their fists on the table? Is it meant to frighten me? I assure you, sir, I have not only the right but the authority to settle this matter as I see fit. All vessels, Guild and free traders, will have equal access to Koviri goods." Triss replied, "Now is there any more grievances you like to address that does not include blackmail?"

"No, m'lady, the deal is fair and reasonable." He muttered, as a second merchant whispered, "Zadid will not be pleased with this outcome."

"Not my problem now. He will learn of the sorceress' interference."

"Is there something you wish to say to me, merchant?" Triss asked.

"No, m'lady."

"Good! Shall we adjourn this meeting and move on to other things?" Triss said, then rose from her seat, and everyone at the table stood in respect.

"Impressive, Lady Merigold, the Merchants Guild has held the farmers at bay for months and increased their profits on the backs of honest men, but you haggled like one of their own!" One farmer said, then laughed, "Except you did not seek to increase your own profits."

Triss chuckled, then gazed at the man, "No! I haggled like a sorceress who is in no mood to deal with the greed of others."

The sorceress sat, then leaned back in her seat, sighing as recalled the long day. She was successful in bringing the merchant in line, yet the outcome left one side displeased. She finished her work later that evening, then quickly escaped the palace into the courtyard. The air was chilled, but refreshing, as she took a deep breath and opened a portal to their bedroom, only to be greeted by her lover's absence. She headed into the parlor to search for Geralt and paused at the sight of the witcher swinging his sword. The daylight was fading and his silhouette floated through the air gracefully. Triss gazed through the window, fixing her eyes on his scar-littered body and admired the smooth movements of his feet and arms as his sword cut through the air with the speed of a nectar bird. The elegant twirls of his blades as he practiced his swordplay took her back to Kaer Morhen, where she often ogled Geralt as the witchers honed their skills with their teacher and mentor Vesemir.

 _Look at him go, just like Kaer Morhen, except this time he's truly mine. I hope this is not a dream, because it'd be a cruel dream._ She thought, _I should surprise him, but he already knows I'm home._

Although exhausted from her day's work, Triss wanted to spend her evening with him. She grabbed her white fur coat from the wall, replaced her slippers with soft fur boots, then quietly exited and snuck behind their home to where he trained. Geralt heard her portal, and he could smell her fragrance as she emerged in their bedroom, but he made no attempt to spoil her game. He spun a sword with his right hand, pivoted on his heels away from her, then pretended to take a brief respite from his training. Triss gazed at his firm back, his shoulders rose and fell with each breath. Steam rose of his hot body in the cool breeze, and the scent of his sweat filled the air as she waited for the right moment, then slowly crept behind him taking care not to make a sound, alerting the witcher to her presence as she placed her hands over his eyes.

"Don't turn around, witcher, or you will be hexed and kissed!" She whispered, then chuckled, "Drop the sword!"

"Not much of a threat,Triss, maybe I will take that kiss." Geralt murmured, then placed his hands over hers and pulled them down, "I caught your scent as soon as you entered our bedroom."

She smiled, then wrapped her arms around him and rest her head on his sweaty back, "You knew it was me and you still played along?"

"Mmhmm. I'm sweaty, you know, and your face is will be covered with my foul-smelling sweat." Geralt said, "I've been training for hours."

"Actually, I happen to find your smell appealing and deeply arousing, Geralt." She whispered, then kissed the scar on his back.

He spun around to face her, dropped his sword, then placed his hand on her cheek as she closed her eyes, "How was your day? You look exhausted."

"Same things: entitled noble complaining about not having enough and scoundrel merchants trying to cheat others, the usual." She said, pulling on his trousers, tugging him closer.

Geralt stuck his fingers in her hair and loosened her buns to let her hair flow across her jacket, "Sounds interesting. You smell wonderful."

"Don't lie, Geralt, with your witcher senses? I smell awful and I feel awful. I need a bath and so do you. Hurry and finish here and join me in our bedroom, I'll have a bath ready for you." She whispered.

"Bath? I'm done here, maybe you can remove my clothes and do whatever you please with me?" He said as he leaned in for a kiss.

She smiled and rolled her eyes. Geralt was fixated on her body and never passed an opportunity to tempt her into bed, yet the sorceress had only refused his attempts on rare occasions, "I don't know, Geralt, your offer is tempting...but I have other plans for the night."

"What?! Come on, Triss, I've been waiting all day. You know you want to, you can't resist me." He replied.

She grinned maliciously, then gently pushed him away, "Oh, really? In that case: no! I'll make your bath when I'm done with mine and you can bathe alone."

"Damn, I didn't mean it like that, I just…argh! Great Geralt, can't keep your big mouth shut..." He said, as he grabbed and sheathed his sword then removed his armor and shirt from the post nearby.

Triss laughed, then decided to tease him some more as she walked away, "You just missed out on a night of intense passion, romance and love-making, Geralt of Rivia."

He grunted, stared out of the corner of his eye, "Aww, Triss, wait! You are taking this the wrong way!"

"Hurry, Geralt, or you will go a week without my touch and spend your nights alone in the guest room." She said, then chuckled without turning around.

Triss walked into their home and Geralt followed close behind, sulking. She removed her coat and placed it on the stand nearby, then lit the candles with magic as he hung his sword on the wall. The witcher walked past her towards the guest room as she gazed at him from the corner of her eyes. He placed his armor on the stand, then listened to the sound of their bedroom door as Triss entered to prepare her bath. She slowly undressed, leaving her clothes on the floor as she wrapped her body with a soft robe. Triss lit the candles in their bedroom, then sat on the edge of a tub filled with fresh hot water, the warm steam rising across her body as Geralt entered. He stood fixed, mesmerized, as he gazed at her from afar. She grinned as she stared at him, then removed her robe to expose her body. Her smooth lips aroused his deepest desires as he ogled her curves.

He lowered his eyes, but Triss whispered, "Up here, Geralt."

The light of the lit candles in the bedroom danced across her smooth skin forcing him to follow their flickers with his eyes. Her auburn hair glowed in the dimly lit room and Geralt stepped forward only to receive a scolding gaze from her fiery cornflower blue eyes. Triss turned her back towards him, exposing her full curves as his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. The sorceress turned her head and caught his lecherous gaze, as her lover sat in the chair beside her dresser.

"See something you like, Geralt? Maybe it's you who can't resist me, witcher.' Triss whispered sensually.

"Mmhmm, but you are bent on torturing me." Geralt answered, then turned his gaze away in a pout.

"Eyes on me, Geralt."

She climbed into the bath, then soaked her body with water, as he stared intently. Triss raised her feet and ran her fingers across her soft silky skin and Geralt could take no more. He rose to his feet and walked towards the door, then paused as she called out to him. He hesitated, as her voice grew softer, more seductive and appealing. He wanted her, but the enchantress' cruel games were too much to endure. He touched the door to open it but Triss raised her voice.

"Witcher, look at me!" She commanded.

"What is it, Triss? You've already made your point. I can't resist you, is that what you want to hear?" He replied.

She tilted her chin and glared at him, "No, Geralt, that wasn't the aim of my actions. Stop pouting, turn around and look at me, love."

"Why?"

"Geralt, stop playing hard to get and come here." Triss said, her face transformed, softened and became more lewd. Her eyes narrowed with a certain lustful stare as she whispered words just for his ears. "Come here freely, Geralt, or I will make you."

"Triss…"

"Do you truly desire me, witcher?" She asked sensually, her voice filled with pleasure as her question rang through his body.

"More than breath itself, I've never wanted so much." Geralt admitted, his eyes slanted, scanning her body as she stood hands extended to him.

"'More than breath itself'...? That's how much I crave you, Geralt." Triss murmured.

Her wet hair draped across her chest as she flicked her fingers. A small ember of flame hit his chest and his clothes faded away. She climbed out of the tub as water slid down her body onto the floor, then stepped forward and took his hands. She turned to lead him to the bath, but Geralt had other plans. He pulled her naked body into his, then placed his hand on her side and kissed her lips. The sting of his touch and magic of her kiss softened their resolve. Geralt flicked her lips with his tongue, then took her body into his arms.

"That's my trick, witcher, you can't use that to tease me." She whispered, as he placed her on the bed.

"Fair enough. What about this...?" He asked, as his hands touched her thighs.

"I'm wet, our bed will be wet if…"

"Stop talking." The witcher replied, then climbed over her, as her leg bent and scraped his thighs. Her hands instinctively hugged his back as her nails dug into his skin.

She kissed his chest and complained as his lips and tongue found her neck and ears, "You taste salty, Geralt."

"I was training all day. I can bathe and return, if you want me to." He mumbled as she whined to his kiss.

"Later, I love the way you taste." Triss replied, as he wedged his body between her legs licking the water from her chest.

Her breathing was shallow, her body twisting and turning beneath his tongue. She tried to pull away but Geralt grabbed her thighs and pressed her body against the bed. The witcher's tongue was torture to her and the sorceress wanted more, she could feel the urge building inside her body as he slowly ran his lips across her stomach to her thighs. He paused, then looked up as her eyes rolled. She raked her nails across his back and Geralt grind his teeth, her small hands across his skin sent a familiar sting down his body.

"Climb on top, Triss." He whispered, then brought his face to hers.

She tightened her leg against his body and rolled him over without protest, "Why the sudden change of heart, Geralt, your were doing great."

"Just hurry and get that beautiful body down here." He answered, then grabbed her hips with his rough hands as she placed her fingers against his chest.

Geralt pulled against her body and moaned, his deep soft moans made her quicken her pace. The sorceress was in complete control of his body as his hands fell from her and gripped the bedspread. She grabbed his hands and forcefully placed them on her bottom then squeezed his fingers to her skin. He took a handful as she leaned forward and planted her mouth against his shoulder. He moaned in pain, squeezing her harder as her teeth broke his flesh. Triss quickly withdrew her lips in remorse only to have his hands press her face against his body.

"You bit me harder this time." He groaned against her face.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't control myself, your hands are…" Triss moaned, then kissed the imprint of her teeth.

"It's alright, I almost bit your tit, but you beat me to the biting." Geralt grinned.

They remained in bed for a few hours, then the witcher carried her to the bath, just as the moonlight peeked between the clouds and into their bedroom. Their bath was quick and the lover's robed themselves as Triss asked Geralt to take her to the cliffs for the night. Late that evening, just before the moon rose highest in the sky, they playfully slipped away from their home under the cover of the Koviri night sky. Though no one was watching, say for his curious mare Roach, the witcher and his enchantress pretended and slipped into the darkness, onto the winding path that led to a special place they shared.

As they approached that beautiful place on the mountain, Triss changed into a gorgeous laced, shortly cut chemise with magic, and then she leaned her head against her witcher's shoulder. The air felt cool against her skin as her hair blew into his face, but Geralt didn't mind, he enjoyed the sweet scent of her hair. She spread out a shawl and they lay next to each other and stared into the night sky at the stars above. Moment later she gently lifted her head, placed her hands on his cheeks and then kissed him passionately. Their kiss became deeper, stronger as her heart raced and her body folded in his arms. They pulled their entangled faces apart when they both needed to breathe and she smiled at him with eyes full of love. Triss rested her head against his chest, as she laced her fingers between his and raised a magic barrier around them.

"I enjoy these moments with you." Geralt said.

"It's beautiful here, Geralt. Everywhere is beautiful when I'm with you." She whispered as her eyes slid shut.

"I've spent so many nights under the stars, but none compare to this."

"Why? What is so different about these stars?" Triss asked, then opened her eyes while she rested on her elbows to gazed into his glowing eyes.

"Nothing is different with theses stars, but everything is different, because I have you, Triss…this is good. Being with you like this, always…" The witcher whispered.

"You are making me blush..." Triss murmured, then lowered her head to hide her cheeks against his body.

"You are beautiful when you blush. Don't hide your face from me."

"I'm not, just resting my eyes."

"Hmm, so, anything interesting happen during your day?"

"'Interesting'? No, not really. I simply cut the Merchants Guild contracts ten percent and awarded the extra to the Farmers Guild and free traders, then ordered Kovir's goods be opened fairly to all traders. A fat nobleman annoyed me, but the man quickly realized he had overstepped." She mumbled.

Geralt whistled, a rarity, "That will certainly sting. Merchants can be, well, merchants."

"And sorceresses can be sorceresses. They messed with the wrong one."

Triss raised her head with a smile, and her cheeks became bright red. Her stare told him everything he needed to know, she was and will always be in love with him. "Will you love me forever, witcher?"

He touched her cheeks and grinned. "Always, you have nothing to fear, Triss."

"I know." She whispered. There was a long stillness as he stared at the stars and firmly wrapped his arms around her body while she slowly closed her eyes attempting to sleep, nuzzled in her witcher's embrace. "I just want to hear it. I want you to remind me...from time to time."

"I will." He mumbled.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think I am always looking forward to improving my writing and ideas.**

* * *

 **If my story offends your CANON, I DON'T CARE.** See my profile and read my first rule. Don't like it? Too bad. This story was written for people who enjoy creativity, people like me. **If I hurt your feelings by doing certain things in this story, just remember, you are free to go and read something else.** I know it's a surprise to you but its true. **Cheers**


	3. A Normal Life

**Chapter 3: A Normal Life**

 _ **April, 1274…Pont Vanis.**_

The witcher had spent the better half of the day in bed chatting with Triss about their life in Kovir, how and why he fell in love with her, his feelings for the sorceress, and their future plans together. Triss was wearing nothing more than a blouse, partially-fastened, the rest of her body remained nude, as she curled herself in bed beside him, with her eyes focused on her witcher. Geralt was laying sprawled, wearing just his breeches, with his right hand tucked behind his head, separated only by a handful of her hair which he had woven through his fingers. Triss smiled, as he spoke about his many adventures, she could feel his gentle tug on her hair as Geralt's fingers moved against her scalp. She'd often listen to his stories at night but, most of all, the enchantress relished the tone of his voice as the witcher told tales about their journey and time together. He could, and often did, recall every detail, every sound and smell The highs and lows in his voice intensified his stories about their journey and made each recounting so vivid when he spoke, without any desire to open old wounds. He tensed each time their pillow talks revisited painful moments he did not care for. The witcher recalled his conflicted thoughts that evening after they'd made love, Triss had apologized so many times for her choices with the Lodge, then told him she had chosen him.

Geralt remembered her passionate voice during the night, as she searched to no avail for words to express her love, desperately hoping to reveal the unfathomable depth of what she felt for him, yet all he did was nod. Though his eyes were filled with encouragement, he knew those memories and conversations only brought back deep feelings of guilt for her lapses and past mistakes. Hoping to avoid obvious moments of hurt, Geralt made feeble attempts to steer their discussion away from the mistakes they'd both made in their troubled lives, but Triss had grown to be a strong, resilient woman. Her candid conversations about the past alluded to that truth. So much had changed, yet she remained true to herself. He'd turn occasionally, gazing into her deep blue eyes as they shared a single pillow with their faces mere inches apart. Geralt grinned, each time her sweet breath would warm his face as she quietly lay there, content with all they had. Just as the lovers had promised each other so many months ago, their long nights in Kovir were often spent in each other's arms. Triss raised her head off the pillow just beside her witcher's, then halted a few inches from his face. She braced herself on her elbows with her legs straddling him. Geralt's head had been resting on her hair and she couldn't pull free.

"Get up, Geralt, so I can free my hair." Triss whispered, then tried to lift the witcher's head with her left hand.

"No." Refusing, his eyes traveled downward so he could sneak a peek down her partially buttoned blouse.

"Ahem! Don't be sneaky." Triss grinned, as she caught his eyes wandering. The enchantress cupped her witcher's face with her hands, as if to land a kiss, but as he moved, she quickly slid her locks free.

"Stay like this, Triss." He protested, in a calm deep voice, almost desperate. There was a longing in his voice that made her body shiver.

"Why do you always avoid talking about the terrible things we've faced? Bad things happen, Geralt...I know things weren't always pleasant, but just the same, we shared those moments together."

"Triss, I don't want to pick at old scabs that should be forgotten." Geralt mumbled, then ran his finger along her cheek and took her head onto his chest.

"I know you want to shield me from hurt, I'm not stupid. We could pretend as though those things didn't happen, but they did, Geralt. I'm a big girl, I can deal with the hurt. I'm no longer that silly little girl who giggled her way through her problems. I've grown, both in my love for you and my outlook on life." Triss whispered, then slid her hand along his chest to his neck, gently stroking his beard as she shifted her body to the side. "When I hit rock bottom, I had to stand because I had nowhere left to fall. This is not some childish infatuation, I've already had you and I am playing for keeps. Your heart, Geralt, that is my price. Every part of me is in love with you."

"I know...me too." Geralt answered. His eyes sparked and he squeezed them shut.

"Sometimes, you have to remove the scabs and air your wounds, so they heal quicker." Triss whispered, into his ears. "I know you're hurting, because I'm...nevermind."

Geralt answered with a soft laugh and, oddly enough, his eye-play and subtle, unintentional gestures with his feet drew a head tilt, fluttering eyes, and flushed cheeks from the enchantress. With her head still resting against his body, Triss gently moved her fingers across his scruffy face, scratching lightly. She like the sound it made as her nails rasped against his beard. She smiled in thought, in winning the witcher's heart, she had lost a close friend. Although the enchantress had no regrets for giving her heart to Geralt, her relationship with Yennefer had become strained and difficult after her fateful encounter with him. Geralt of Rivia was, in the distant past, Yennefer's lover, but what the two had shared could be described as anything say a relationship forged in trust and respect. In the end, the wheels of fate had landed the witcher in the arms of a beautiful and, in every way enchanting, auburn-haired sorceress, changing his path forever. Geralt's heart was hers, and Triss' his, forever sealed by his anguished declaration of love, as they began a new adventure, and a chance at their 'happily ever after'. As they faced the world together, the love they shared grew like a wildfire, evident as they laid in bed, wrapped in each other's arms. Triss flaunted her hair, then rested her chin on his chest, gazing at the witcher's eyes now focused on hers. He playfully twirled her long tresses around his finger, as the sorceress raked her leg against his body and kissed his chest. Geralt raised his head, his lips touching her hair. It was a kiss and she knew it. The scent of her locks made him recall how she'd sit before the mirror in Kaer Morhen, twirling her finger in her loose strands of hair that hung across her face as she applied her perfume, or whenever she was deep in thought. Her fragrances were unique and light. Each enchanting redolence never left a lingering smell. It had always annoyed him that whenever she left his side, her scent would fade so quickly, causing a deep yearning inside him. It was her ambrosial sweet, yet soft, scent he'd craved, and at Kovir she wore that fragrance often.

"Nice...I like this scent." Geralt said, taking a whiff of her hair in a deep, long breath.

"What do I smell like?"

"Sensual, every moment of every day. I can smell the essence of strawberries, but...that's not just it. You smell tempting, floral...but your perfume doesn't leave a lasting scent in the air and I want you more when you leave." Geralt grinned, then pulled her body tightly into his. "Your scent hugs your body."

"What?"

"Yeah, your scent fades too quickly, but it's so strong on your body. It makes me miss you, you know? You should do something to make it last in the air. You should wear this one all the time." Geralt mumbled. "It's my favorite."

"Needy are we? Alright, Geralt, I'll wear this only for you." She chuckled, then nuzzled her face in his neck.

"What is it?" Geralt asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Something's on your mind, so tell me what it is." Geralt mumbled, as the sorceress brought her head up. "I can tell...you do that thing with your fingers when you are worried and thinking."

"What thing?" Triss laughed. "I don't have 'a thing'."

"Mmhmm, you do...its true. I think I know you well enough." Geralt eyed her. "You make that soft sound, it's faint, and then you pinch your fingers, or me when we're this close. Come on, let's hear it."

"Alright, so I pinch, but…" Triss' eyes filled with warmth as she stared at her witcher, "...can I ask you something? Be honest and give me a direct answer, okay? I can handle it…whatever it is. Don't be nervous by my question, and don't rebuff me."

"I won't." Geralt answered his lover. His eyes softened and his grin widened. "You can ask me anything Triss. What do you want to know?"

She hesitated for a moment, afraid her words would cause him pain, but his nod reassured her. Triss slid her hand along his face, brushing his hair away, then she whispered her question. "Why did you truly leave me after Loc Muinne?"

"Why are you asking about this now? Please, can we talk about something else?" Geralt said. He closed his eyes and she lifted her body, but the witcher's hand squeezed her waist. His eyes remained shut in shock, his voice suddenly became hoarse.

"You promised not to rebuff me."

"Triss…?"

 _Dammit, I shouldn't have asked, but I need—no I want—to know his thoughts._ "No! I want to talk about it now. This is not an easy subject to broach Geralt, but I want—" Triss frowned, as he reached for her and pulled her body closer. His eyes were peering through her and it made the sorceress nervous. She turned her head slightly to look away. "I want to know...I need to know...what were you thinking? After you rescued me, you broke my heart and left me. I'd never felt so alone..."

Geralt moved his body slightly and kissed her exposed neck. His lips sent a shockwave through her skin, almost putting the enchantress in tears. He rolled her over and onto her back, hovering just above her face. The witcher was unprepared for her questions, he knew what to say yet he couldn't put it into easy words. "Triss please, let's talk about something else."

"My heart was shattered into a thousand pieces...it felt as if I was being ripped apart from within." She whispered, then gently pushed Geralt off and rolled her entire body away from him. Treiss searched, then grabbed his hand and held it tightly against her heart. "I don't know why I brought this up now, but it hurt so much I wanted to tear out my heart, so I wouldn't feel that pain. I had you all to myself, then I had to watch, as you slip away."

"What do you want to hear? What do you want me to say, Triss?"

"Geralt, you don't have to say anything." She replied softly, then raised her knees and tucked them against herself.

"You know I can't undo the mistakes and hurt I caused...even though I wish I could." Geralt mumbled. He dug his arm beneath her body, trapping her in his tight embrace. The warmth of his bare chest against her back made her feel safe. Triss was weak in his arms, as she felt Geralt's legs pulling on hers.

She tucked her head and hid her face in the pillow. _You've already pieced together my broken heart witcher, but I don't know if I've done enough to show you your worth. I hope you aren't playing games Geralt, because I don't think I can watch you walk away again._ She thought to herself, then replied, "I know Geralt, believe me, I know that too well...I am living with the guilt of my mistakes."

"'Guilt for your mistakes'?" Geralt growled curiously. He knew she'd always harbor self-doubt. His voice was both reassuring and scolding, "You have nothing to be guilty about. We have nothing to feel guilty for."

"That's not true, Geralt, and you know it. We are both aware of the things I've done...so many mistakes...I'd always try to do what I thought was best you know? I could say my sisters used me, but the truth is I let myself be used. I tried, but everything fell apart..."

"Sometimes good intentions are not well received. Things don't always work out the way we plan. I know, we witcher's learn that lesson on the path. Some paid with their lives, others carry scars to remember it." Geralt said reassuringly, then paused and pointed to his heart. "My scars were in here, but now...now they are gone, so I hope you don't think this is a mistake, or staying with me was a mistake."

"By the gods, Geralt, how can you even think that?" Triss asked, then kissed his hand. "Don't say such things. There are many things I've regretted in my life, but you are not one of them. I'd never think staying was a mistake."

"Then stop beating around the bush and tell me what you are thinking."

"It'd be easier to show you, but I know how much you hate the intrusion."Triss laughed, softly, then wiggled her body with a sensual moan as Geralt's beard touched her neck. _I love when he does that. The feeling of his beard scratching my neck._

"Hmm, reading my mind you mean?" Geralt growled into her ears. "I don't know, but if it'll convince you then…"

The enchantress pursed her lips in protest, then turned her head and gazed at him. "Geralt, stop it. I'd never do that without your permission. I only said it'd be easier...I am not insisting we try, nor am I giving you an ultimatum. It's a form of thought reading in the simplest sense, but I'll see only what you allow me to see and the same for you. It's not forceful or deeply intrusive. Hey, why are we talking about this anyway? You rascal, you knew I'd try to explain."

"Yeah." Geralt grinned. He unfastened her blouse, then pushed her right leg down and covered her body with his leg. "Tell me what's going on. You may be doubting yourself, but nothing you've done should ever give you doubt."

"Hmm, how do I say this without sounding stupid, Geralt?" Triss asked, then pondered for a moment. "I don't say this often, because I don't want to seem controlling and needy for affection, but I am so afraid of losing you. I'm anxious. It would be unbearable, to lose you again...to some lonely hunt or to another wom—"

"Stop! You won't lose me...to either! Who could ever take me from you?"

"You are right, let's not entertain the idea, witcher. Honestly, if someone took your heart from me now, I could never forgive them, so I don't expect any from our mutual friend." Triss said, "I can ill afford to make anymore mistakes with the people I love and care about."

"Come on, who could do what you've done? Learning from our mistakes is how we move forward. I don't care about them, if I did, we wouldn't be together now." Geralt answered, "When we separated that day, it felt so wrong, but I needed to find answers on my own. After my memories returned, everything became so unclear."

"So you left me, Geralt? I wanted to help. I would've followed you to the ends of the world to find Yen...Yennefer, no matter what."

"Triss…" Geralt said. His eyes narrowed suddenly. She felt his arms tighten around her.

"Who was I kidding? I knew when she returned you'd leave me eventually, but I didn't want to believe it. Deep down, I'd hoped for a little more time to show you, Geralt." Triss mumbled, then buried her face against his chest. "I have you now and I'll be damned if I won't fight for your heart."

"I know, but I didn't want to put you in danger…"

"That's bullshit, Geralt! We've faced far worse dangers together." Triss answered, then waited for her witcher to respond. She knew her words made him uncomfortable, yet their talks about their past brought them closer together. "I was so sure you'd go back to her, but when the moment came it felt like a dream."

"You want to know what I was thinking when I don't even know the answers. Something drew me to her, but it's not the same thing that draws me to you now." He said, gazing at the wall in the distance, "I wasn't sure how long it'd take. I just know I couldn't bring myself to look in your eyes and see you in pain. Each clue, every question, would've only caused you more pain. I know you were hurting when I left…so was I. I felt it and I couldn't stand to do that to you over and over. I'm sorry."

"When you left me, things got harder. It was so hard at first, but I slowly pulled myself together and started over. It wasn't easy, but I did it. I changed my clothes and wardrobe because everything...every piece of clothing I owned reminded me of our time together, but I still couldn't forget about you. I kept one thing and told myself I'd wear it again, if you ever came back to me, then I realized I'd left it in my home in Novigrad. So, I snuck back into the city to collect it, after we separated at the lighthouse when you went to collect Ciri."

"You what?!"

"Calm down, nothing happened, I was very careful not to be seen."

"Damn, you should've told me, I'd have come with you." Geralt grumbled, "That was foolish."

"That's why I didn't say anything, Geralt. Ciri was more important, remember? Not some silly blouse."

 _This woman…Geralt_ grinned, then frowned. _I'd stay up at night listening to your cries while you slept...those last days we were together, I was so conflicted. Geralt_ thought to himself, then closed his eyes. He'd heard her, but his mind was muddled. The witcher struggled to convey what he felt in the moment, but he could find no words. He took a deep breath, exhaled and the enchantress felt the warmth against her back. She couldn't move, her body, her hands were useless in his grip, then he mumbled, "Triss—I didn't know. I—"

"I cried. Yeah, I'll say it. I cried a lot...so loud, for days." She chuckled, trying to rein in her emotions. "I felt so stupid for thinking you'd be mine. I wanted to go to Kaer Morhen, but I couldn't let anyone to see me in such a pitiful state, so I hid myself away."

Geralt pulled on the sorceress' blouse twisting her body so she'd faced him, but she resisted, though only for a moment. "What I felt for you was real—is real—Triss. I never meant to hurt you, but I had to find Yen to truly understand what I wanted...what I needed. Her letter said it was important, but I suspected it was about Ciri. I needed to find my own answers. In the end, I caused you more pain when I left."

"You did, but who could love away my pain like you do, Geralt?" Triss whispered. Her voice wavered, as Geralt took her whole body against his. His hand on her nape was calming as he pulled her hair away, then slid down her body to her thigh. He raised her leg across his waist as they lay in bed.

"I'll do anything you—"

"Don't, please don't say it! I will not have you stoop to anyone, not even me. You are my man, and my man is beneath no one. It's alright, Geralt. You've already stitched my heart and soothed those aches. You, my love, have nothing to apologize for. I on the other hand, will have to face her later, I'm sure of it, but I'll have you, witcher...I'll have you."

"You don't have to...no reason to involve her in our lives at this point."

"Yes, I do. We have a connection, Yennefer and I, Ciri is our connection. Besides, we never really spoke in Novigrad before you and I left. I should've, but I was in no mood. I wanted to, believe me, but it would've been irresistible not to give her a piece of my mind, so I decided it was best if we didn't speak. You are probably thinking, 'how childish'? I know, but what can I say?" Triss smiled. Her eyes were shut tight, but her voice was perked. Geralt knew it was just a front to lighten the mood. _I haven't spoken to Yennefer since before we moved to Kovir. She hates me, and I can't blame her. I hate me, but I couldn't forget or let you go, Geralt. My feelings grow with time,_ _more and more each passing day._

Geralt grunted, his mind had already drifted. He looked down at the sorceress in his arms but her face was tucked against his neck and chin. She whined as he raised her hair, pulling it aside, exposing her neck and collarbone to his lips. Their bed was like a distant shore, soft when compared to the hard ground or the occasional tree where he'd rest his head on the path. Her scent was exotic and nothing like the smells of old leather armor, steel, potions or monster blood he was accustomed to, yet the witcher was attuned to that scent as she was to his. He ran his hand across her neck, her smooth beautiful skin, as he skated his fingers down Triss' chest, moving his body so he could reach and unlace her shirt. Geralt hooked the sorceress' chin with his finger to raise her lips to his, but the sudden rattle of the bushes outside their window drew his gaze. There was a crimson glow to the sky as he peered through the window, almost angry at the disturbance, but her warm breath and soft kisses on his chest called him back. He scanned the room, it was suddenly more dulled, say for the glow of the fireplace and a single candle that burned on the table, just beside some books. The low light was perfect for what he had in mind. Triss pressed her body against her witcher, then tightened her legs on his body to get his attention back on her.

The warmth of her breasts on his chest and the almost blistering heat of her core against his stomach had the desired effect. His eyes were now focused on her and though hers were closed tight, the enchantress could feel his gaze scrutinizing her flesh. Her heart pounded loudly, so loud that even the sorceress could hear its rapid-fire beats, as she felt Geralt's opened mouth sucking her neck. He kissed lightly, then touched his tongue in the hollow below her jawline. Triss tucked her head deeper into the space between his neck and the soft bed. Her shirt was no match for his fingers. As Geralt peeled it off her skin, her hand slipped from his body, but she quickly remedied that, as she skimmed up his back and held him tight, almost desperate to feel his naked body against her own. Triss was eager, not for another kiss but his deep embrace when he peeled her body from his and buried his face in her chest. Suddenly, her hands found his hair, and Geralt thought he heard her cry his name, but it was just a whisper, a faint echo of pleasure, as she gasped. Her body folded into him and his to hers, where they both belonged. Geralt craved her touch, her lips on his neck, her hands parting his hair, the random hugs she gave each day and the unexpected kisses she'd sneak.

He felt her body tense as she held him and squeezed gently, yet Triss' touch was almost lacking her usual tenderness. He kissed down, pressing his mouth against her breastbone, along her breast, as she pressed his face against her body. Geralt slowly passed his tongue across her soft flesh on his way back to her neck, all the while digging his fingers into her back and dragging them along her spine. His lips ached, desperate to feel hers. Their pillow talks always left him yearning, but their dialogue about their past stirred a fevered eagerness, as if making love to the enchantress would take away all the pain he had caused. He halted, the taste of her neck was suddenly unfamiliar. Geralt raised his eyes and they sunk, dejected at the sight of tears streaming down her cheeks. Gently, the witcher released her body and laid next to her, but Triss latched onto him, unwilling to let go. Her leg and arm straddled his chest and her face rested just beside his.

In her sweet soft voice, Triss asked, "Why did you stop?"

"You are crying."

"No, I'm not."She said, but the sorceress had tears in her eyes.

"Triss?"

"Yes, Geralt?" She answered, her voice hitching as she spoke.

"I didn't leave you because my feelings for you change, I hope you know that." Geralt raised his head slightly off the bed and gazed at her, "Everything became so muddled when my memories returned, I had to find answers...when I learned you were in Novigrad, I raced there to find you. You must have known how I felt about you?"

"At the time, I didn't, but I know that now. You weren't the easiest to understand, Geralt, but please, don't say anymore. You've already come back to me." Triss whispered, "You put the pieces of my heart together with love and your words. You decided what you wanted in the end and I'm so glad to be a part of it. I hope you'll never stop loving me, witcher."

"It's impossible to stop loving you...even when I try. I am unable to get you out of my head for a single moment." Geralt mumbled.

"For Triss Merigold to stop feeling the way she does about Geralt of Rivia, it'd be like telling her heart to stop beating. I can't stop my heart without dying, and even then, I know I'll still love you. Let's change the subject okay? Our past is...is, just that—hmm—and we have our future ahead of us. I want to make good memories with you, love." Triss whispered, then ran her finger along his bearded face bringing his eyes to her, as she twisted her entire body over in bed. With her arms across his neck, she asked, "Did you really try to stop yourself from loving me?"

Geralt smiled, looking into her teary eyes. "No! Never! Hmm, I meant I can't get you out of my head, Triss. You are too important to me." He reassured her, wiping away a tear from her cheek. "Come on, let's change the subject and make good memories…"

"Liar, you ran from what you felt, seeking what was, instead of what should be." Triss replied, smiling, "You know, you can be a real toad sometimes, Geralt, but at least you are my toad."

"I killed a toad once, turns out, he was a prince from Ofier." He joked.

"Geralt, this is serious." Triss hissed.

"I know, and I'm not lying, you know? I missed you soon after I left. I had a dream of Ciri once, you know, back when she was young at Kaer Morhen...for some reason, it reminded me of you. I expected something different before I met Yen again. Actually, I don't know what I expected, but reuniting with her again...made me regret leaving you. I expected or maybe thought I should feel something strong, instead it felt…"

"Empty?" Triss whispered. "Like you've lost a part of yourself." _That's how it felt to lose you._

"Mmhmm, I said things, nice things, but nothing changed…" Geralt mumbled.

"Stop confessing, witcher." Triss said, then nudged him gently.

"I just wanted you to know, after Skellige, my focus was on finding Ciri and coming back to you. I've never tried to rid myself of this feeling. I don't think I could, even if I wanted to. Kaer Morhen was never the same without you."

"Keep going, Geralt, you're almost there. Just a little more butter and I'll be slick and ripe for the pickings."

"I mean it, honest. Do you remember what I said, about my amnesia and loving you?"

"Yes." _I owe Ciri so much. She's..._

"I wanted to be with you before, during, after, always. Amnesia change nothing, except bringing us closer, giving us a chance." Geralt said, then push her hair aside. "The morning I left you, the fight...I said…"

"No! We said things that should've been left unsaid, but in the end, they were all uttered in anger. I've learned nothing good ever comes when we say things in anger to those you love."

Geralt nodded. "That morning…"

Triss placed her finger on his lips shaking her head as she whispered, "Shush witcher, before you say something I have to punish you for." _It's past...gone, I don't want us to revisit what was said._

 _Geralt_ grinned, his eyes lit up with anticipation, "Punish me? Can we do that now?"

"Stop it. I want to tell you something. I feel it each time I'm with you and I want to say it." Triss whispered into his ears. Her face had regained its brilliance and her lips parted with deep, loving smiles.

"You smell amazing, you know?" Geralt mumbled, leaning forward as he took a long deep whiff of her hair.

Triss chuckled, "Don't change the subject."

"Alright, what do you feel when you are with me?" Geralt asked. He rose on his elbow as Triss lay on her back.

Geralt eyes were softer as her pensive look dissolved into the most beautiful smile he'd seen. Triss was glowing crimson, her breathing had slowed. His eyes were always different in moments like these, moments she hoped would last an eternity. If it were anyone else, she would have certainly turned her gaze with a lack of interest, her love was for him and him alone. With Geralt, however, her every being was drawn closer. Triss was trapped in his witcher snare and no one could stir such deep passion in her except this witcher, the man who loved her so deeply. There was something in Geralt's eyes the enchantress could find in no other man. He'd touched a place no one say he had been allowed to venture. His hand moved along her belly, trailing a duvet to cover their bodies. The witcher said nothing, she needed nothing. There was a fire in her eyes and on her lips that gave him the perfect warmth, yet it needed tending lest it die from loneliness. Geralt vowed to never see it go out again. He stared, as he felt her hand on his stomach, gently digging in his scar, then it fell to the bed as her resistance crumbled beneath the delicate touch of his hand on her waist. Triss cupped his face and quickly kissed him, then held her lips against his for a long while. When they parted, she was breathless, as she held onto his scruffy mane.

The enchantress' hands warmed his face as she gazed into his eyes, finally forming words to speak. "I am so deeply and absolutely in love with you. When I'm with you like this, my heart feels like it's going to beat right out of my chest."

"Hmm, I have that effect." Geralt mumbled, then warmed her gaze with his famous grin. He stole another soft kiss, then whispered into her ears. "How...what can I do to make your pain and hurt fade away?"

"You already done all you could." Triss murmured as Geralt's fingers massaged her side.

"I haven't done this." He said. His warm lips landed a few delicate touches to her skin as their bodies merged. His breath on her neck made her scream deep inside, her head swirled in ecstasy.

Triss' auburn hair lay spread across the bed. Geralt kissed her shoulder, then her hair. He was slow and delicate, making the sorceress wait until she could no longer bear another second, then, as she was about to protest, his hand caressed the back of her neck before words could escape her mouth. Geralt silenced every ounce of protest when his lips brushed hers. There was a long audible sigh and gasping, as both were parched. She tried to swallow to quenched the heat that was her desire, but nothing worked. His lips cupped hers in a slow, soft and deeply comforting kiss. He was anxious yet controlled, his hand rested below her ears, his thumb caressed her cheek and face, their spit and breath mingled in a passionate potion. Geralt's ponytail hung to the side, lightly touching her face. Her left hand hugged his side as her right hand wrapped across his right shoulder, fingers softly caressing just above his left shoulder. Her limp body began to tremble and Geralt felt it. His kisses were torment, and Triss was utterly unprepared for it. She felt a gale on her face, but it was his words.

"Breathe." Geralt whispered. "You are okay, I'm okay. It's alright."

"Geralt?" She whispered, as he suddenly rolled off her body and came to a rest beside her.

 _Don't stop!_ She thought she'd screamed her demands, but her words were just thoughts.

He listened as she gathered herself, then wrapped him in a cocoon that was her body. The sorceress glanced at the windows and noticed that the evening was upon them and the daylight had faded. They hadn't made love and Triss had hope Geralt wouldn't stop, as he kissed her so passionately. The enchantress kissed his face, pinched him in a play, then rose off their bed against his protest. She had work to do, there was a meeting of the mages and Triss needed to read up on messages from the court. She was naked, Geralt had removed her shirt and left her yearning. With a soft smile across her face, Triss crawled on her hands and knees to the edge of their bed as Geralt watched. There was a mark on her butt, a trickery of the light, he raised his hand and touched her. Playfully, the witcher scooted his body holding her against his chest. She struggled to free herself from his grasp, his chest against her back as they rolled in bed, kicking and laughing. Triss held the duvet trying to slither free as Geralt touched his mouth to her skin. He bit her rear and the enchantress yelped, jerking forward. He was touchy, way more than usual and she knew their conversation was the cause. Triss twisted herself and Geralt released his grip, but held onto her hand as long as he could. Her body slid off their bed and her hand finally pulled free from his. The space in their bedroom was dark, but darkness was no obstacle for him. His sharp witcher senses allowed him to see the curves of her hips as she glided beautifully through the darkness. Triss strolled towards the dresser and lit a single candlestick, then turned to gaze at her lover.

His eyes adjusted to the light and their room slowly turned into a dimly lit nest, as the flickering light from the candle cast her shadow on the wooden walls. Triss slowly walked towards the door as Geralt stared and imagined his hands moving across every inch of her beautiful skin. Her skin appeared to glow in the dim light and at that moment, Geralt felt a deep yearning to bask in her wonderful smile and gaze into the eyes that never failed to warm his witcher heart. Using Igni, he lit more candles from afar as she walked past them and their bedroom soon glowed in the bright light. Her auburn hair appeared aflame, as the light silhouetted her smooth body. Triss turned and shook her head, giving the witcher a seductive smile. This beautiful sorceress was now his reason to continue, his reason for moving forward, and his heart longed for her. As she approached the door, Triss stopped, then turned her entire body towards him, as though she had sensed his thoughts and felt his heart calling out for her. Geralt watched and grinned intently, when she returned a flirtatious smile to torment him. Like two hearts in sync, the enchantress knew the witcher every desire, and she dare not deny her yearnings for his touch. She strolled towards the wardrobe and donned a short revealing chemise, then patted her hands down her side.

Geralt gaze wandered to her perked breasts, and even from that far away, he could see the freckles dotting her beautiful face and breast. His eyes shined against the light, as though he was peering through her. The sorceress could almost feel his stare, as he called out in a deep penetrating voice that made her body vibrate, "Come here, Triss."

"I have work to do, witcher, important work." Triss answered, "You can't just demand I come to you."

"It can wait, we were supposed to stay in bed all day. Even Kovir's advisor can take a full day of rest." Geralt growled. "Don't make me beg. Come on, Triss!"

"You had your chance to make sweet passionate love to me and you stopped, Geralt. Now I need to finish my work." Triss refused, yet found him almost impossible to resist. The enchantress tried to keep herself from smiling at his pout.

"Damn." Geralt grumbled, "Why did you wear something like that if you have no intention of me taking it off."

She chuckled loudly then swayed her hips, "Take it off, Geralt? Did you expect I'd walk around naked?"

"Why not?!"

Triss leaned forward, her eyes still on him. His gaze was on her, yet it wasn't just lust. It was love, a deep love burning in his eyes, the kind she had yearned for. The enchantress stood, committing his eyes to memory. "Hmm, your offer is tempting, love...but you have to be naked too, to convince me."

"Alright." Geralt replied with a grin on his face, then quickly dropped his breeches and sat on the bed naked.

"I wonder what is going through that brain of yours, Geralt." Triss' eyes moved up and down his body as she grinned, raising his eyebrow. The sorceress noticed the hungry look in her lover's eyes and pouted. "When you make that face and look at me like that, I can't refuse your—stop looking at me with those eyes."

"Witcher eyes."

"No, Geralt, your eyes tell me you want me." Triss said, as she took a few steps closer.

The witcher raised his head, "Am I wrong to want you...to want more?"

"'Wrong'? There is nothing wrong with wanting me...or wanting more." Triss answered quietly. She dragged tip of her tongue along her teeth, her eyes ogling him, yet never lingering too long. "Damn you, Geralt…" _I knew this would happen if he pouted like that, it's so fucking attractive. How does he do that?_

Geralt perched his body upright and moved to the edge of their bed, as she swayed her body from side to side and slowly walked toward him. The lace of her chemise hung down her shoulders, revealing her cleavage, as Triss stood just outside his grasp. His eyes drifted to her chest, and she smiled awkwardly as he repeatedly peered at her exposed breast, then turned his gaze to her freckled face. Geralt gazed into her sparkling eyes, then planted both hands on her hips as the sorceress gently released the straps to her chemise and let it fall against his hands exposing her chest and body. He planted his lips on the tiny, almost invisible freckles on her chest. Triss took short quick breaths as he reached for her body and ran his fingers across her skin, listening to her subtle whine. He removed his hand to let her chemise fall to her ankles, then grabbed her waist, touching his tongue on her stomach. Geralt kissed her navel, moving up her ribs to rest his face against the smooth skin in the space between her breasts. The sorceress' skin was warm, responsive to his touch, her scent and allure so intoxicating, Geralt dared not linger too long. He kissed her body, staying just long enough to whisper how beautiful she is. Triss ran her fingers across his cheek and smiled as the witcher opened his mouth and bit her gently. His eyes roamed her circular curves, his fingers massaged every secret crevice of her soft flesh, then Geralt removed his lips and kissed her stomach once more. She shuddered as her witcher took his time exploring every inch of her breasts with his rough fingers.

Triss bit her lip, then tucked both hands on his nape as he sat on the edge of the bed, "Do you like what you see, Geralt?"

He jumped to his feet, raised her chin, then brought his face close to hers. With a grin, Geralt gazed through her eyes. "You're so damn pretty. Even more beautiful when you blush."

"Oh, Geralt, I've told you before that it's not…"

"Yeah...sorceresses don't blush,—you still look beautiful when you blush, Triss." Geralt mumbled.

Triss cupped his face, kissed his nose, then laughed and pressed her nose to his. "You are gorgeous Geralt, both inside and out."

"Odd choice of words to describe a witcher."

"My witcher! And I can describe him however I want."

Geralt grinned, then slipped his finger over her hip and down her inner thigh. Triss took a hesitant step back. She felt herself moisten as her eyes lit coquettishly. "Don't do that—only one man, my witcher, my mate, the man who has my heart in his care, can touch me there."

"Hmm...and do I know this man? " Geralt replied, lowering his gaze down to her chest. "I mean, 'your mate'?"

Triss pushed his chin playfully. Then raised his head, "Stop the jest, Geralt, you know there's only one witcher who can make my heart flit."

"It wasn't your heart I aimed to 'flit'…"

"Hey! Stop ogling my tits and look at me right now!"

"Mmhmm. I'm looking, I'm looking." Geralt lifted his eyes grinning.

"No, you're not." Triss said. She held his face in her palm. "Will you make love to me and comfort me, witcher, or are we to stand here naked?"

He reached down and grabbed her thighs just below her butt, then quickly pulled her body tightly against his. Triss yelped at Geralt's sudden lack of control, then coiled her arms about his neck and jumped onto his body. Excited, the sorceress knocked him back onto their bed, then wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed her mouth firmly on his lips in a luxurious kiss. His body against hers caused her to whine loudly, she felt her wetness against his stomach and buried her face sheepishly against his chest. Geralt rolled their bodies and placed Triss on her back, then pinned her beneath him on their bed. She struggled, refusing to remain on her back, but her thighs had latched tightly onto his waist.

Triss frowned, as she lifted her head and gazed into Geralt's eyes, "I want to be on top, witcher."

He laughed and hesitated, but the sorceress grabbed his neck pulling his face down closer to hers for another kiss. Geralt's moans were soft at first, but grew louder with each movement of her tongue. He had lost count how many times they'd kissed, as he rested on his elbow and squeezed her waist, then peeled back his lips. Triss opened her mouth and raised her head. Her eyes signaled her displeasure with his action. She forced another kiss on his waiting lips, her tongue slipping frantically into his mouth, twirling. She took his tongue into hers, sucking on it as her eyes urged him forward. When their lips finally parted they held each other tightly, like they were bonded by an invisible string. Geralt struggled to catch his breath, his heart thumped much louder than hers, each beat pressing him closer against her ribs. He moved his hips and she let out a scream as she felt him take her, and the witcher halted in his tracks. Throughout the day, their long intimate plays had been halted just before they could make love, and each encounter left their appetites in a heightened state. Triss opened her eyes and touched his face, drawing his lusting stare back to hers.

She smiled, her beautiful face lighting up as Geralt peered deep into her soft blue eyes. "I've always felt something deep towards you...and you've never played fair."

"How so, Geralt? How could I? I was always at a disadvantage..." Triss whispered from her back, then pulled his hair and ran her fingers through it. "You know what they say, 'all's fair in love and war."

"Your stares always tore right through me, reminding me of everything I wanted—Argh." He grunted, then cupped her chest.

Her sudden lack of resistance caused the witcher to let down his guard, and Triss jerked her body and tipped him over and onto his back. Geralt groaned as she hastily straddled him, then leaned her body forward just inches from his face. In a tease, she'd pull her lips away repeatedly, as he tried to kiss her, then move forward when he retreated. He could've easily reverse their position, and continue making love to her, but the witcher was more than willing to play along in her kittenish game. His feigned grumbles and frown were met with beautiful smiles and taunts, as Triss hovered over him and dangled her lovely hair in his face.

"Stop teasing and come here, my little rat catcher." Geralt mumbled, then moved his fingers across her thigh.

"Rat catcher? Witcher, I'd have you know I am no ordinary rat catcher, I'm Novigrad's best. Ingredients include one witcher, two swords, those beautiful eyes, and one sorceress. Combine all of that and you have yourself a tryst." Triss laughed. She moved her body seductively, then stared lustfully into his eyes and replied, "What's the matter, Geralt, enjoyed your sample? Or is it that you wish to be in charge, love?"

"Both."

"Well, too bad!"

The enchantress tucked her hair around her neck and over her shoulders, holding onto it with her right hand as Geralt continued to caress her body. He raised himself off the bed as he held her close, then raised his hand to cast Aard, just as Triss grabbed his wrist unaware. Geralt had employed the simplest version of the witcher's sign, and a few skilled movements of his fingers would've extinguish the candle flames, but his magic made her shimmy as she absorbed the small jolt directly from his body. The sudden shock on her skin briefly broke her concentration. Triss squeezed her eyes shut almost squealing in pleasure. She tried to speak, but her entire body suddenly heated with an unfamiliar sting. The enchantress could do nothing but hold onto to her lover, speechless, as Geralt grabbed onto the back of her neck and touched her lips. He was unaware his magic would have such effect on her and had sought only to dim their bedroom, but Triss' eyes rolled as she felt a surge of delight, slowly building at first. Her eyes widened, as she wrapped her arms around her own body as if to hold back or dampen whatever he had done to her. Her lips parted as she reached for Geralt's shoulders, her body erupted in a fury of intense pleasure that left her soaked, and clinging to him helplessly. The witcher ran his fingers across her chest, down her sides and onto her hips, savoring her reaction as she screamed faintly.

"What did you do?" The enchantress whispered, almost in a daze." What did you do to me, Geralt?"

"Are you hurt?! You could've been hurt, why did you do that?" Geralt barked, "That was risky."

"That was amazing...look what you made me do. We have to do that again, okay? It was incredibly special, Geralt." Triss said, then smiled as she tilt his chin. She could feel the wetness between her legs and on his body.

"No." _Damn, woman...That was dangerous. I don't know what would've happened if I didn't stop that. And that shit is not easy to dampen the effects of, she went berserk, but...damn I like it._

"Now, Geralt!" She demanded.

"I said no." Geralt mumbled through his grin.

"Are you truly denying me this? Fine!" She pouted. "You will again, I won't ask, but you're going to do it again. You'll give me what I want while we still have time. I will have my way, before you le..."

"What?!"

"Nothing, forget it." Triss muttered, then scratched his neck lightly. "I want to have you, again and again...until I'm too exhausted to move."

She was slick and Geralt was soaked in the warmth of her thighs as she pressed herself on him, hoping he'd take her at that very moment. She rolled on her back pulling her witcher along, then tucked herself, allowing him to slip between her legs. Triss wiggled her hips, moaning, matching the soft movements of his fingers. The sensation of Geralt's touch was unbearable. He kissed her, it was sensual, deep, incredibly passionate. Her body was in ecstasy, continuous, like water crashing at the base of a fall. Whatever he'd done, Triss was still feeling the effects. Hours of making love and she'd felt eruption after eruption throughout her body, and it hadn't stopped. Her small convulsions were only calmed by his body pressing against her own. Both trading, as they pleased each other with warmth and comfort. They were frenzied, her lips had become a resting place for his and though out of breath, she refused to break their kiss. Triss grabbed his body and held her witcher as close as she could, then slipped her tongue into his mouth and muffled his uncontrolled groans.

Geralt pulled his face away from hers and murmured, "Forgive me for leaving, you..."

"Fuck, witcher, why did you stop now?! Don't talk about that shit right now, Geralt! My heart was always yours, besides, I can't be…mmm," She shouted, then whimpered in protest, bit his lip and whined. Geralt tried to have another go, he slipped from her grasp then quickly moved his lips down between her body, "...not there, that's not fair—don't do that, I'm, dirty now."

The tingling sensation of his fingers and tongue caused her to push her body away from him. He trapped her, kissing and licking between her thighs as she clawed at his neck. Triss wanted more, but it was too much. Without rest, they'd lose themselves in the moment and it was already midnight. She pushed away and quickly leapt to her feet, then frantically backed away from the bed. Her breaths were heavy and irregular, as she moved farther away. Her legs were shaking, as her moistness ran down her thighs, "Maybe we should rest and not do this now, Geralt?" _Wow! That was intense. How'd we go for so long?_ "I'll make a bath for us."

"No, stay like that. I love that scent." Geralt protested, "I don't want a damn bath."

"Witcher, I am dirty and you are covered in my...argh, nevermind, I'll get something for us to eat, then we will have another go."

"I smell of you...I like it." He grinned from the bed.

"Geralt…"

"Mmhmm?"

"We're a pair, don't you ever forget that." Triss whispered, as she slipped on her chemise, then walked towards the door.

 _What was that? Her voice...suddenly she's a different person. Did I say something wrong?_ Geralt thought to himself then raised his eyes as he heard the door shut. _She is worried about something, but what exactly?_

Geralt slowly rose to his feet, his eyes fixed as he scanned her body. The enchantress backed away until she had no more room to retreat. Her body pressed firmly against the wall as Geralt moved another step closer, then snatched a kiss. He took the tray from her hands, placed it on the dresser, then grabbed her waist and pulled her into his arms. Swiftly, the witcher raised Triss' body and rested her on his thigh as he pinned her against the wall.

"It's more comfortable on the bed, Triss. We can go there if..."

"Geralt, be quiet! You don't know when to use your lips for other things. Stop talking or put your mouth to work between my thighs, witcher, and make love to me again." She replied, then flick her tongue on his lips.

"I tried that earlier and you…" He paused, the look in her eyes was enough to silence him.

"I'm not stopping you now, am I?" Triss smiled, "You were to be naked, let's get that off you."

With magic, she removed his breeches, her chemise and undergarments, then coiled her arms around his neck. He slipped from her grasp then pressed his left hand on her stomach as he lowered his body, kissing from her navel to her slick thighs. Her hands again found their resting place in his hair, tugging with each soft swirl. Instinctively, she raised her left leg and planted it on his shoulder, then stood on her tiptoe as if to escape the heat of his lips. Triss refused to let him linger too long and quickly pulled him up. Their eyes met in a soft dance, she was blushing and Geralt's face held his famous grin. She held him as the witcher kissed her fervently, holding his waist, with right heel on the back of his left leg as he gently made love to her. Her moans were ragged and quickly turned to whimpers, then grew louder as her breathing became faster and fainter. Geralt held onto her tightly. He kissed her neck, then quickened his pace as she tightened her hold on him pulling his hair. Without warning, she pushed him away, then slowly turned and hugged the wall. Her stance was inviting, her back slightly arched as he moved closer. Pressing his body against hers, Geralt rested his left hand on her stomach, then laced his right fingers in hers. The roughness of his fingers on her skin drove the sorceress to the gates of madness. Triss' worries had only heightened her craving for her witcher and an entire day of lovemaking still could not quench the thirst they both felt. The sorceress grew more assertive, demanding, almost combative, as Geralt kissed and sucked on the back of her neck. Her right hand slid along the witcher's neck and face, then into his hair. She pulled it taut as he moved, harder each time his body met hers. His husky groans bore through her body, stirring a heady mix of passion and emotions.

Triss pressed her fingers into his neck, she knew it was painful, but Geralt's willingness to endure her untamed urges drove her wild. He tried to be gentle, more passionate, pulling her body against his, though he found her sudden loss of control ravishing. She cursed and refused any soft advances by the witcher, then chastised, and commanded Geralt to be more aggressive and the witcher obeyed. She was craving his domineering embrace, those rough calloused hands on her skin. He pressed her body against the wall, pinning her head with his as his lips fondled her ears, then took her body with a succession of long and short vigorous plunges. She tried to arch her body, pulling her skin from the cold wooden wall, but the friction of her body quickly warmed the stained wood and she felt hugged in the heat of her lover's body. She slapped his face pulling his mouth to hers, twisting her tongue, moaning as his hands tightened and scraped her body leaving a soft bruise on her smooth stomach. Geralt cupped her breasts and began to knead them in his hands as the sorceress broke their kiss and walloped the wall with her left palm, then dug her nails into his right side just above his waist. She began to convulse around him, her knees buckled but he held her upright, both feeling that climatic moment inside her. When Geralt slowed, they were both drenched in sweat, as though they'd exited a bath. Unable to speak, her soft panting signaled the witcher and he spun her body, gently lifting Triss from the wall into his arms. He carried her to their bed, placed her on it, then hovered his lips for a moment before bringing his mouth to her chest and running his tongue across her sweaty flesh.

"I love it when your lips are on my body, Geralt." Triss whispered, lifting her hand to touch his face.

"Hmm, what about this?" He grinned, then planted small soft kisses on her breast and abdomen, trailing his hand behind each kiss.

 _Shit, shit, shit! His hand feels amazing...I am exhausted, but I can't deny myself this._ "It's not fair, Geralt. I know you use your witcher senses to torture me—" Triss yelped when his teeth latched onto her. She raised her body off the bed, releasing her grip on the bed sheets, "My turn!"

She winced when Geralt touched her nape, then pulled her back slightly as he reached for her and whispered in her ears, "You can do whatever you want to me and take anything you want, Triss. I'm yours."

"I want all of you, all the time, Geralt. Promise me you won't leave me again."

"Triss?" _What's wrong with her?_

"I'm sorry, forget what I just said and relax, love...you're mine right this moment and that will never change."

 _Hmm, she's not telling me something._ "I want you again…" Geralt said, as she interrupted.

"I know what you want, and I am going to take what I want, Geralt."

Triss shoved the witcher onto his back, swiftly coiled her body on top of him, then slowly rolled her hips as he held onto her waist. She leaned forward and placed her small hand on his neck, as if trying to choke him, but her touch was gentle. The sorceress hovered her lips just above his, Geralt could smell the sweetness of her breathe and she his. It smelled and tasted of her body, mixed with the aftertaste of the witcher's potions she brewed for him, and she loved everything about it. Lustfully, Triss lowered her mouth to his chest and kissed his many scars, then gently slid her lips against his most-recent as her eyes remained fixed on his. Geralt grabbed her left hand and held it by her side and prevented the sorceress from touching him. The witcher had learned the stinging sensations her fingers delivered were almost too much to endure. Though exhausted and drenched in each other's sweat, neither were willing to deny the other. They quickly resumed their sensual mating ritual. Geralt rolled her onto her back, but she protested and skillfully reversed his attempts, then violently rolled him over. He tried to brace their bodies, but had no room to move as they slipped, tumbling off their bed onto the wooden floor.

"Hold on—we are falling!" He shouted, grabbing onto her and squeezing her body tightly with his free hand to protect her head as he braced their fall.

She chuckled, kissed him and answered, "You should have allowed me to stay on top of you."

"Your fingers were—" Geralt replied, then paused as she shot him a lecherous stare.

"Yes…? Say it, Geralt, my fingers were…? Finish what you started." Triss whispered. Her words were soft, and her eyes looked weary.

"Do you want to keep going?"

"I will if that's your wish, love, but I am enervated." Triss mumbled, "I know you are too."

"Mmhmm...I just want to hold you, like this." He grinned, then scooted his back against the foot of their bed, while she remained on his lap. Slowly, Triss rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

She smiled, kissed his chest, then whispered, "I finally have you, right? Forever this time?"

"Yeah."

Moments later, her body relaxed from sheer exhaustion, they'd been going for hours, and both were drained. Geralt took her into his arms and placed her in their bed. Her eyes were still closed, but the witcher knew she was only resting them. He laid down behind her and hugged tightly, while she intertwined their feet, then gently pulled the bedspread to cover their naked bodies. There was a long drawn out silence as Triss held his hands tightly against her chest, then she raised his hand to her lips and kissed it.

 _Maybe I should ask him now..._ "Hey, baby, do you think I'm a succubus?"

"What?! Where that come from?"

"A fat, ugly nobleman called me his succubus, then said I'd shine on his arm like an ornament. So, I am wondering, do I look or behave like a succubus?"

"Who said that? And why are you asking me?"

"I just told you who...a fat ugly man."

"I don't have any experience with succubi." Geralt answered frantically. He felt a familiar nervousness building deep in his stomach. "I mean, not like that."

"Mmhmm...Geralt, why are you so defensive?" Triss asked, then raised her head.

"I'm not! Just saying..." He mumbled.

"Hmm, you are so nervous, Geralt. Did you let yourself be charmed by a succubus?" Triss laughed, then twisted her body so she could look at him. "Alright, witcher, don't answer that. I don't think I want to know the answer. Anyway, just respond to my other question, please. Am I a succubus?"

"A 'succubus'?" He grinned, "No, you are my witch, a beautiful sorceress, and the only woman in my dark witcher's heart."

"Hey, that's flattery." Triss said, laughing. "So why do men keep calling me their succubus? Remember the ass we decompressed from the figurine? That disgusting man called me a succubus too. I saw the look in your eyes when he said that, you know."

"I didn't like it, but I wasn't in any position to intrude on your life. I lost that privilege when I left, and I had no right...not until I'd made you mine again." Geralt replied.

"I am yours, Geralt, and I plan you be yours forever, if you would have me forever."

"Stop saying things like that, Triss! What's this about? Why wouldn't I, after asking you to stay with me?"

"It's nothing….truly. It's just...nevermind forget it."

"Something is wrong, and I'll listen if you want to tell me." Geralt said. He stared, then nodded and grabbed her waist, "I hope I never meet this...fat nobleman in person."

"No need, lover, I think I scared him well enough." Triss chuckled, and rubbed her feet against his leg as he squeezed her tight. "Geralt?"

"Hmm?"

"Our life here in Pont Vanis is wonderful, but we'll face many challenges. I was a member of the Lodge and we've made so many enemies. Whatever happens from here on, you should know, when I'm with you—when you hold me in your arms like this—they're the happiest moments of my life, Geralt. I hope you never leave me someday, witcher. I hope the day never comes when you receive another letter and make me endure all that again."

 _Why is she saying this now?_ "Alright, Triss, what is it?"

She sighed, her eyes flooding with tears. "You know, the last time we were together this long...it was around this time. Your memories had returned and... After we left Loc Muinne and you started to get more distant, restless nights...then you got that letter from Yennefer...and just like that, you slipped from my grasp."

Geralt turned her body to face him. He knew she was crying, and the fact stung the witcher. _It always does...and it's my fault. So, that's what this is about? She remembers everything._

"Do you remember what I said when I gave you that ring, in your home in Vizima? We were caring for Alvin back then, together."

"Yes, I remember...you said you loved me."

"And the time I gave you that Rose of Remembrance in the forest outside Flotsam, what did I say it meant?"

"You said, you truly loved me." Triss whispered, "Geralt, you know, the rose…"

"On the docks, in Novigrad as you prepared to leave my life forever?" Geralt interrupted before she could finish her sentences. He knew what she was about to say, but the witcher felt no different now.

"You asked me to stay, and then you said you loved me...you said it again before we fought the Hunt, as did I...Geralt, I remember every one." Triss answered, she opened her eyes and stared into his for a moment and Geralt took her chin.

"I mean it, Triss, every time. I enjoy the moments I've spent with you. I could hold onto you like this forever, if you'd let me."

"So do I, Geralt, so do I, more than anything in this world." Triss mumbled, her tone low, almost inaudible, "...but you know Yennefer is not going to let our relationship…she's not going to let us off this easy, right?"

"What? You think Yen will try to intervene? I don't think she'll come all the way to Kovir just for that, Yen is too proud. Even if she did, it won't matter."

"She's also the most vindictive woman I know, and she'll never let me have you to myself so easily." Triss replied. _I know her too well, Geralt. She'll try to humiliate me and torture me with guilt._

"Yen has no right to interfere with my choice on who I want to be with. In Rivia, and many other times, she's made sacrifices for me, and for Ciri, but so did you. I traded my soul for hers and rode with the Hunt. I don't owe her anything anymore. She didn't even try to find me after she'd regained her memories...I went searching for her and in the end our reception was cold and distant. It was nothing like I felt when I saw you again in Novigrad, there I was...overwhelmed. You know it's true, so stop having silly doubts, stop being so unsure of yourself, I don't like that. I'm here, I know it's not much, after everything that's happened, but I am here."

"Geralt, I…"

"I'm here, Triss." He grunted to reassure her. His hand drifted to her resting face and stroked her cheek, even though her tears had already faded.

"Alright." Triss mumbled. Silence ensued as each waited for the other to speak, then she whispered. "Did Yennefer ever say why she didn't try to find you?"

"I don't think she believed I'd lost my memories. Said she'd expected my mutations would allow me to recover faster, and I'd go searching for her." Geralt replied.

"And, like a mule, you did precisely that. After you recovered your memories you went looking for her."

"I left someone important to find Yen. I dragged Vesemir along too. I could tell the old man wasn't pleased...he took his first chance and returned to Kaer Morhen. I should've stayed with you, but..."

"I know, and I don't care what she says or does, Geralt, you are mine, and I'm not going to let anyone have you." Triss spoke with a sudden confidence, then curled her body in his arms as she closed her eyes.

"You are tired." Geralt mumbled. A soft grin hugged his face, then the witcher pushed her hair to the side as she raised her head and opened her eyes, just to look at him. "Yen destroyed your bed in Kaer Morhen because your hair was everywhere, she said, then threw me in the lake when I refused to apologize for being with you."

"Excuse me! She did what?! I don't care about the fucking bed, Geralt! When we visit Kaer Morhen again I'll fix it...if we find ourselves needing one." Triss said as she raised her body off him, "She threw you in a lake? And that's ok? You could've been hurt or killed! I'm sure that wasn't her intent, but accidents happen. How could she do that?! Why didn't you tell me this when I arrived?"

"Same reason you didn't scratch her face for kissing me. Ciri had just returned and didn't want to sour the mood." Geralt mumbled.

 _I wouldn't do that, would I? gods, I probably would've...if she tried something else. And Ciri...I wonder where she is, this very moment._ "That's how I'd react, huh?"

"Mmhmm. We were facing the Wild Hunt, and I couldn't add the distraction on you, I needed everyone safe but most importantly you and Ciri. I knew how you'd react to something like that."

Triss frowned, then squinted her eyes, "You're damn right! That was dangerous, you could've been hurt. I'll… forget it, let's change the subject, because it's upsetting to think that...that Yennefer...that...she'd do that, even jokingly." _Does she hate me that much to try to hurt him because of me? I will deal with this when I see her again!_

Geralt stared at her, then nodded, "Gladly." _Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned the lake._

He calmed the enchantress with one of his many silly jokes, then knocked her down onto the soft duvet and rested his head on her stomach. She laughed, not at the comedy but at his mannerisms as he spoke. With their bodies coiled into each other, Geralt had time to think. On occasion, his thoughts would drift to the countless times he had knowingly hurt Triss in his endless pursuit of his one-time lover Yennefer. There were too many sad moments, too many regrets, missed opportunities, and time wasted...but he was determined to make up for the lost time. _I don't know how to make you happy, Triss, but you are mine, and I want to be with you...I'm here to stay. Geralt_ thought, then nodded as if to reassure himself. Before their move to Pont Vanis, he recalled his conversation with Triss about the raven-haired sorceress, their relationship of so many years and his decision to end it and take a chance. When he opened his heart to her, Geralt had hoped his candor would remove all doubt from her mind, but now he understood mending his enchantress' fragile heart could only be done with time, his love and care. He spoke to her role in his decision, and during their many conversations, the witcher seemed relieved that it had ended with Yennefer. The cycle that kept him confined to a repetitive affair filled with long absences and tactful slights had ended, although not on the best possible terms like he'd hoped. Unwilling to admit it in the past, Geralt had always known he was fond of the auburn-haired sorceress. Triss held a place in his heart and to ignore his feelings any longer was a lie he was unwilling to acknowledge, lest she slip from his grasp forever. The witcher sat up in bed and leaned his back against the headboard. He remembered her words that evening as they shared a quiet moment before sailing for Skellige. Cirilla paced, then took her seat lost in her thoughts, as Triss and Geralt stood on the deck, just below the main sail. They'd finally had a quiet moment. He had his arms around her shoulder and hers around his waist, then she spoke those words.

' _If a person truly loves another, they will never make them feel as though they need to fight for their attention. When you no longer have to seek that attention, and they freely give it, their love is yours. You deserve to be loved. You've given us another chance, so I'll love you, as I have, with everything I got.'_

"A crown for your thoughts?" He murmured.

"What do you want to know?" Triss simpered, then wedged her body between Geralt's legs and leaned her back against his chest.

The witcher wrapped his arms around her, and felt her warmth radiating through his flesh, "I can't read minds like you sorceresses do, so I like to know what you are thinking."

Triss shifted her body, swinging her legs across his right thigh to get a clearer view of his face, then nuzzled her face against his chin, "You don't need to read my mind to know what I'm thinking, Geralt."

"So, what's on your mind right now?" Geralt asked.

"You." She replied.

"Aside from me, I want to know. Why do I feel like you are still not sharing something with me?"

She chuckled, "I don't want to keep secrets from you, Geralt, but there are some things I need to confront alone. I will have to face them someday…"

"You mean Yennefer? There's nothing to deal with, I made my decision and I'm not changing it."

Triss made a face, then shirked with her response, "How? Why?! No!" She raised her voice, because Geralt had easily deciphered her cryptic words. She took a deep breath, then dropped her head on his chest, "I don't even know why I'm panicked. Yes, Geralt, I meant Yennefer, but she is not the only thing I saw in our future. Remember? I told you in Toussaint, at our vineyard? Please tell me you haven't forgotten."

"I haven't."

"I'm no expert, witcher, and the future is never clear, but we'll take it slowly...day by day, savoring each memory we make."

Geralt had been mistaken about many things, but the witcher never counted his decision to be with Triss, among them. Confessing his love to the sorceress in Novigrad was a rare moment for them, as he had mastered the art of keeping his true feelings hidden even from those closest to him. Although Geralt had uttered those very words to the sorceress before, that moment was different. During their encounter in the once free city of Novigrad, the witcher had a rare glimpse into his future without Triss at his side, a future he'd never let come to past. He had never felt such strong desires and longing to have her in his life such as what he felt when she was readying to depart for Kovir. As she boarded her ship that evening, Geralt found himself unable to contain that love, suddenly his mind and body, often at odds, united in a single purpose to do whatever was necessary to win back and keep her affection.

He took a long deep breath, held it for a while, then exhaled. "Every time Yen comes up in our conversations you become a completely different person. I know what you are thinking and feeling. You are nervous, afraid even, but don't ever doubt what we have together. In Novigrad when I asked you to stay, I meant it. I have no shackles or bonds that can keep me from you now."

"Never! I'll never have doubts about us, Geralt." Triss replied, then adjusted her face against his warm skin. "I am afraid, witcher, afraid of losing you, but I can't forget what's happened between us." _When I arrived at Kaer Morhen and Novigrad, Yennefer acted like nothing had changed, but she threw you into a portal, so I know she's upset with the way things turned out._

"Triss?"

"Mhm, yes, Geralt?"

"You stayed when I asked you to." Geralt muttered. "Thanks."

"Don't do that! Don't ever thank me for loving you. You deserve much more. Your words tore me apart, shattered my walls and changed my world. I waited so long to hear you say those words and truly mean it, and when you finally said them, I could no longer move forward." She answered. "When I boarded that ship, I could see nothing ahead anymore, all my plans were useless...I just wanted you. I broke down in tears when Annise told me you were watching my ship sail away. Suddenly, I could allow myself to dream of us again. Three words, Geralt, and you were mine again. I had to stay with you."

"No, you didn't. You could've chosen to break my heart, but you stayed." Geralt replied, his face suddenly serious.

"Break your heart? I'd never! I can't deny what I feel for you, witcher." Triss answered, then shushed him before the witcher could speak.

She had hesitated that night, but found his lure, his character flaws, and those particular delicate traits of his, irresistible, and returned to him. With his confession, Geralt of Rivia, the White Wolf had stirred feelings never before experienced by the sorceress. She knew from that moment forward, he was hers. At times, her love for the witcher had bordered on obsession…she longed to be near him, to feel the warmth of his body next to hers and often wondered how things would end up in their future. For a brief moment in the not so distant past, she had him all to herself, but as his memories returned, he set out to find Yennefer, and her fears returned. The days turned into weeks, then weeks into months, and she had all but given up hope on a future with the man she love. In spite of their past failures and heartbreaks, fate, in the end, finally united the pair. Saying the lovers were happy with this outcome would be to understate their true feelings for each other, because fate landed Geralt of Rivia in the arms of a beautiful and caring enchantress from Maribor.

Triss curled her body firmly against her Wolf, lightly scratching his neck as she beamed with excitement. "Everything changed for me that night, Geralt. Your love's made me forget what it was like to be alone."

"Yeah." He sighed, sharing her sentiment "When I told Ciri I wanted to be with you, and planned to move to Kovir, she asked, 'Is it that good with her?' I think she already knew my answer."

"What did you say to her?"

"I said it was better. I'd felt a harmony I never had before, like things are supposed to be this way." He answered.

"Really? What was her reaction, Geralt?!" Triss shouted, her eyes lit up.

"She just nodded and approved."

The enchantress closed her eyes. Her face blushed, then she whispered, "I miss her so much...I hope her witcher path leads her here someday."

"She'll find us if she needs us. Ciri will visit eventually."

Lost in each other's warm embrace, Triss asked permission awkwardly, then without waiting for his response, she straddled him and leaned her head on her witcher's chest. With his body firmly locked between the sorceress' legs and arms, Geralt made no attempts to alter his position as that action would have certainly been met with fierce protest. Often, they'd lay in bed for hours lost in pillow talk, and this night was no different. She relished the quiet and hoped for morning, only to long for the night to return so she could find her way back to his arms.

"Say, witcher, what do you love about me anyway? Tell me something physical and don't you dare say my breasts or I'll smack you." Triss said playfully.

"Your freckles."

"My freckles? Really?"

"Yeah, your voice too, and that smile. You have a smile I can't resist. You make me want to be around you all the time, but those freckles...to die for."

"I'm dreaming, aren't I? I have to be, 'to die for'? Really?" Triss chuckled, then whispered, "Thank you, Geralt. You always know how to make a girl soar."

"You deserve it, and no, we're not dreaming, but I know what you mean. Sometimes it's hard to believe we have this."

His love for the sorceress was apparent to everyone. Awkward at times in his reactions, there was something very romantic, something different and special about their relationship still. On many occasions when she'd finally reached him, fate would play such cruel tricks and their happy ending always seemed out of reach. They often appeared as two halves of the same soul, at odds with their feelings and the world around them. Geralt's unwillingness and hesitation to explore his feelings had resulted in many sore conversations and encounters with friends and strangers alike. Although, through his actions, the witcher had already admitted his feelings and love for Triss, one thing was certain, since their fateful encounter in Novigrad, Geralt had committed himself entirely to her, just as she had always committed herself to her White Wolf. He felt her body completely relax, the feel of her soft skin against his was tempting. A wave of desire flooded through him, but after their vigorous lovemaking, Triss was finally falling asleep. Her shallow, warm breath on his neck was deeply arousing. Geralt shifted, giving her more room, then he slid his hand beneath her chin and kissed her eyes with soft feathery kisses.

"Mmm, that's nice." Triss mumbled as Geralt eagerly lifted her face, and kissed her soft pouting lips.

"Are you ready for our hunt tomorrow? It's going to be long and boring." He asked groggily.

"'Boring'...with you? Never! What could be better than just being with you, listening to your voice and feeling the warmth of your body against mine?" Triss replied, sleepily flirting.

"I said hunt, Triss, not lovemaking."

"Mmhmm, hunt. That's what I meant, Geralt."

"I'll enjoy your company, the night won't so be so boring and lonely with you there." Geralt grinned, trailing his finger down her back to entice her. The witcher knew he was being unfair. She was exhausted, yet her body responded to his and her hands also began to trail along his skin.

"Ah, Geralt, I know what you're thinking when you make that face. Honestly, I love it." She whispered, then raised her body and placed her hands on his cheeks.

Geralt moved to kiss her, but Triss pulled away from him teasingly, and waited mere seconds before he firmly grabbed her waist and jerked her tightly against him. She groaned, giggled, then slowly pressed her mouth to his, kissing him fervently. Geralt twisted his body awkwardly as she ran her hand along his side up to his neck, shocking him with her magic. Triss then peeled her face from his and clung to his lip with her teeth, preventing the witcher from speaking as she gazed into his dull lusting eyes. Almost lost in his stare, she moved only when his right hand found her nape, just as his left hand squeezed her backside. Geralt slipped from her lips when she gasped, then raised her high on top of him to kiss her chest and belly. He scooted his body and slid between her legs. He held her thighs as she quickly reached for the headboard and failed. She was warm, still wet as his tongue slipped into her. Triss shuddered, trembling, unable to tear her body free. Her body melted on his face as she fell forward, gasping for air, Geralt would've continued had the enchantress not stopped him. Savoring the feel of her body, and enjoying the effect his touch had on her, the witcher felt her legs spasm as she struggled to contain herself.

"I want you...I want to have you after the hunt." Triss heard the witcher's voice echo in her ears.

She twisted, grabbing onto the headboard, as she squeezed her thighs shut to stay his advances, "Geralt! You have to stop. I'm about to lose it if you keep doing that. I don't think I can endure another." _What's wrong with me? I can't believe I just stopped him. Dammit, Geralt I should..., but we need to rest. Less than a minutes and he had me in spasms._

"You're trembling, I didn't hurt you, did I?" Geralt mumbled as the sorceress slid her body down. He gently placed her on the bed beside him, then lay beside her, trapping her in his embrace. _She's shaking, it's subtle but intense, and she's trying to hide it._

 _Hurt? You bastard, you know what you did._ "No, I'm fine, I just want to be held like this." Triss whispered. "About the hunt, are we killing the troll, Geralt?"

"Not if it's no threat to anyone. I try not to kill sentient monsters."

"I know."

"If the troll leaves and goes back into the mountains, it lives. If I'm certain it won't hurt anyone one, it lives. So far, it hasn't harmed anyone, just scaring the wits out the locals." Geralt replied. "I'll try to convince it to leave."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm."

Triss turned and nuzzled his neck, "It's late, we should rest, tomorrow is going to be a long day, remember?"

"Yeah." Geralt, mumbled. He tucked her hair behind her ears, then spoke, "I need to ask you something…I don't want to compete with anyone for your love."

"Compete?! You must be joking. Geralt, please, tell me what's really on your mind. Tell me everything."

"That mage from the Vegelbud's mansion, who was he to you? What did you do with him?" The witcher asked, his voice rough, but steady. "I don't know why I thought about that now, but…"

"We had nothing, love. I thought having a man pursue me would take my mind from you, ease the loneliness, but...seeing how no one could compare...hmm. He courted me, an evening outing, but it was as dull as a rainy day. He dared to hope of someday claiming mastery over me." Triss answered, raising herself completely, then knelt in bed. Her sleepy eyes no long wanted sleep. The sorceress, gently took Geralt into her arms and pressed his head against her heart, "You have no competition...Moritz was a dreary moment in time, the distant past...nothing compared to what I've felt all these years for you, Geralt. Listen to my heart, do you hear that? I's filled with you and there's no room for another. When I'm with you, my heart feels like it's going to burst. No one else could ever make me feel this way. No one."

"I am a witcher. I've known no better peace or calm except the times we've spent together."

Triss' eyes narrowed, she tightened her grip, "Oh my! Are you still jealous, Geralt? Of Moritz?! He died in Novigrad. After refusing my help, the fool paid for his arrogance with his life. Were he still alive, you'd have nothing to fear, because you are my Geralt."

"I shouldn't have said anything." Geralt sighed with relief, then lowered his eyes.

"Don't be silly, Geralt, it's beautiful, romantic even. You're feeling what I've felt each day, when the thought of someone taking you away from me crosses my mind."

"No one will ever draw me away from you again. I gave you my heart the only way I know how, and I took yours." He whispered.

"Mmhmm, and you are mine, Geralt. Don't you ever forget it." Triss said. She kissed him as she cradled his body into her arms, then fell back onto their bed still hugging his face to her chest.

"Don't move, just fall asleep like this." He grumbled, then grabbed her hips. "...unless it's not comfortable."

"It's perfect." Triss replied as she closed her eyes. "You get to sleep on my chest tonight, witcher. _When you wake, I'll make you that pie Marlene always made for us._..I promise, a moonlight tryst after our hunt tomorrow."

 *****][*****

 _ **April 28, 1274...Mornings.**_

It was morning and like all mornings before, Triss had made it a point to greet Geralt with her warm smile and a loving kiss. She'd teased the witcher, before leaving him in bed to prepare for her day, but as she departed their home each morning, the enchantress would whisper her love, and each time Geralt happily returned her affection with a grin. Her morning routines had become his wake-up call since moving to their quiet corner of Pont Vanis seven months ago, and, truth be told, he woke each morning just to watch her ready herself. Before sunrise each morning, she'd prepare their home once more to greet her lover. Their mornings were rich with romantic wake up games, and their evenings enchanted with secret notes she knew Geralt would have little trouble finding. The witcher had soon become accustomed to the familiar smells of her freshly baked treats in the morning. His life with Triss in Kovir was a welcome change from the all too familiar solitary and cold nights sleeping under the stars as he walked the path. Geralt would still take small contracts during the day to stay busy, but all the while he'd long for the quiet moments shared with his sorceress. They'd trade stories about their day, she'd talk about her work, but keep the intricate political bits hidden so he'd be kept far from politics, but Geralt would always ask questions forcing her to delve deeper into her work. Triss would listen intently, often twisting her face in anguish, as the witcher recalled the vivid details of each hunt. She'd voice her displeasure when he described close calls and gave an account of every scratch and scrape he'd received from the claws and teeth of all manner of beast.

Triss had run a steamy bath for him, then stood by the door hugging the frame as she watched her witcher sleep. Their home, as always, hinted with the sweet aroma of roses, freshly baked cakes and cut fruits, yet it was her familiar scent that woke him. She paused and gazed at him sideways, as Geralt opened his eyes. His penetrating gaze probed her, travelling across her figure with unnerving thoroughness. The sorceress was too far away for a kiss, but a simple smile would suffice. His eyes retraced their path across her already clothed body and forced her to step closer. Despite the overwhelming smell of baked treats, Geralt could always distinguish Triss' fragrance. In the past, he'd say very little, a man of few words, yet the witcher had made it a point to share his thoughts with his lover since that day on the docks. She coaxed him from bed with promises of a kiss, then retrieved his armor and swords as he soaked in the tub. When Geralt was finished, he donned his armor and swords, then carefully took both silver daggers from their case and read the inscriptions to himself as Triss watched. She'd often smile at his jokes and silly attempts at romantic conversation to brighten her days, and together their worries faded into oblivion as they'd pretend to lose track of the hour each morning, hoping to spend a little more time enjoying the simple pleasures of each other's company.

As they emerged from their home, the crisp, cool mountain breeze rolled over the fields and hills overlooking Pont Vanis, just as the morning dew began to fade away. Together, they experienced the beautiful Koviri sunrise as they sauntered down a narrow path towards the city. Just inside the city gates a guard captain alongside his men give commands as they struggled to raise the old gate that hadn't been lowered in years. Geralt had expected a quiet morning, but the city had already woken. The enchantress and her witcher had made it a point to take early morning walks through the streets of Pont Vanis. During their romantic walks, they'd often lock arms as crowds of townspeople gathered to gaze upon her unique beauty, and this morning was no exception. Like a rare jewel, polished with his love, Triss radiated brighter than the Koviri sun, as her witcher looked upon her with such admiration, head over heels in love.

It had been nearly two hours since they left their home, but it seemed only minutes. Triss smiled brilliantly, then tilted her head to look at him, "Everyone is staring at us, Geralt."

The witcher gazed at the enchantress as her face blushed scarlet, then replied, "Mmhmm, normally people run from witchers, but your beauty is attracting quite the crowd."

She bumped her body against his and leaned her head against his shoulders, "Geralt, stop it." _I never thought I'd be here with you, but this...this is bliss. Triss_ grabbed her witcher's hand and laced her fingers through his as Geralt wrapped his arm around her waist, "Arrg, I want to come with you on this hunt, but it seems something very important is happening, for King Tancred to request my presence."

"We'll have other hunts together, maybe we can go somewhere later?" He replied.

"I'd like that." Triss smiled, then coiled her arms around him, "I have something special planned, Geralt. You'll see when you return."

His eyebrows rose, and his eyes wandered. "Mmhmm."

She gazed into his eyes and recognized a familiar stare. His grin made her heart flutter wildly. "Geralt, don't make that face or do the eye thing right now. It's too tempting."

"'The eye thing'? You know my eyes are always searching for you, and witcher eyes mostly stay the same."

"No, Geralt, you have a softer look in your eyes, because you know how to make this sorceress want you. It's unfair."

"Oh, and it's fair the way you give me that smile, or do that thing where your voice goes all soft and light, like music to my ears? Or is it my heart? You know perfectly well what that does to me."

"Do I?" She whispered, then ran the tip of her finger below his chin as Geralt leaned forward, almost in a trance. The sorceress pecked his lips to a hoot from the crowd, then smiled. "How's that?"

"Nice."

Triss knew her touch was also very pleasant for him, and she could feel the throbbing as their blood pumped through their bodies. She felt the rhythmic throbbing of her own heart, as his hand slipped beneath her furry shawl, past her nape to her back. His touch was gentle, but menacing. More and more, she wanted to accompany him on his hunts. Her jacket had been pulled taut by Geralt's hand slipping beneath, her body vibrated slowly in his arms. She wanted to speak, but mashed her lips together to conceal the surge of pleasure she felt. Geralt removed his hand and her breathing slowed, just as she protested. Their eyes perused the sea of faces expecting scorn, yet all the sorceress found were smiles and gawking eyes. Geralt had become a local hero and she was Triss Merigold, the Fourteenth.

"That's not fair, Geralt, you use your senses to play with my feelings and body." Triss mumbled, her eyes blinking owlishly to his tease.

"You do the same thing in bed." Geralt replied, dragging his hawkish gaze, his eyes caressing her face.

"But we are in public, witcher, and you are making me lose myself, love." Triss whispered, eyeing him demurely.

They continued through the city streets, past the crowds, then turned down the road that led towards the palace gates. There were very few guards in sight, say the captain on horseback. Approaching the palace gates, Geralt's voice had changed and the sorceress could hear it. He was always different before they separated, and Triss felt the same whenever she was away from him. Unlike the witcher, she wore her emotions and feelings for all to see, but Geralt was skilled at concealing his feelings from all say her. Alone, in private, the witcher would carry on, sharing his every thought and desire with the enchantress. Determined not to make the same mistakes, he no longer hesitated to show to her what he felt. Triss, exuding confidence, feared little, if any, about others ridiculing her love for the witcher, yet she'd tolerate no insults or disdain towards Geralt. Both wanted the other to understand and experience love in their own way. On rare occasions, during their morning saunters, they'd share the occasional romantic moment publically, Geralt often went out of his way, just to show he was hers. Together, they strolled through the palace gates, and the guards respectfully bowed.

"What is it, Geralt?"

"I don't want to go, but I have to leave you here, Triss." He mumbled, "I was looking forward to spending more time with you."

"I know and I hate it." She whispered. "I had plans."

Triss was late for the hastily called meeting, but the sorceress didn't care. She ran her fingers across the scars on Geralt's face, took a mental impression of his subtle grin, and then gently kissed his lips. Geralt had taken a contract as a special request from a noble in the north, and she was worried. She'd planned to work the contract with him, but her duties in at court meant she could not accompany him. Earlier that morning, Triss had received an emergency dispatch from the royal court requesting her presence for the day's activities. Given the choice, she would've chosen to skip the court and join Geralt on this hunt, but the orders came directly from King Tancred and bore his seal. As his mage advisor, she could not refuse such orders, though the thought did cross her mind.

 _The guards are watching._ "You look worried."

"I am, Geralt. You are leaving to kill monsters, while I sit in a meeting again. I'll be worried until you return, and…" Triss replied, then grabbed his armor and pulled his body close.

"And what?" _She looks really concerned, because of that last contract._

"Your last contract Geralt, it was…you were...I know I'm whining, but I can't stand the thought of losing you in some fucking swamp. I'm always nervous before you leave." Triss whispered, as she hugged him.

"You don't have to be. It's just an ice troll, Triss."

"That is not very comforting, Geralt. 'Just an ice troll'? Did you forget that trolls are still monsters?" She asked, raising her head to study his face with piercing scrutiny.

"I'll always come back to you, besides, trolls can be reasoned with. First there was Bart, well intentioned, but stupid to a fault. Trololo, the odd soldier, then Ogg, Pogg and Rogg...all reasonable trolls. Trololo even enlisted in the Redanian army." Geralt joked in his attempt to assure her, then placed his hand across her cheeks.

"This is no joke, Geralt. Why would a troll enlist in the army?"

"I know...just wanted to cheer you up." He mumbled, then shrug his shoulders. "But the troll did say he was a Redanian soldier."

"I feel bad for the poor guy."

"Don't forget the one you gave your kerchief to...crazy guy fell in love."

"Really? Oh, don't remind me...Still, I must be grateful."

"Mmhmm, had to tell him you were taken. His wife wasn't pleased with you."

Triss chuckled. "How many days, Geralt?"

"I'll be back in two days, safe and sound, I promise."

 _Two days?! He says 'two days' so easily, I have to be away from him for two whole days... Stop it, Triss you are a sorceress, he's a witcher...and the best, he'll come back to you. I'm going to miss you, Geralt._ "Never forget that promise, Geralt." Triss replied, then kissed him and stuck her tongue in his mouth. She kissed him openly, without regard, nudging her body into his arms, then watched his eyes light up, darting around, as he inventoried their surroundings.

Geralt's body tensed as she broke her kiss, "Triss, someone will see us." _She kissed me in public although people are watching us._

"So what? I'm not afraid for others to see us, Geralt, and I am not ashamed of you. I'm proud, so let them see me do this!" She answered, then buried her lips on his again, as the guards watched from afar.

 _I'm not ashamed, but it's strange to be kissed in public... You are showing your feelings so openly._ "Why do you do that with your tongue?" Geralt grinned, then drilled her with his visual caress.

"Do you not like it?"

He rested his hand on her cheek, "I like it, a lot."

Triss smiled, lowered her gaze and said, "Your lips taste like witcher potions, I love it, and the taste of your kiss is exhilarating, I can't live without it, so make sure you return to me."

He twirled his eyes and searched her body, then took her hand. "I will, when I return I will pick you up from the palace."

"I'll be waiting with a pleasant surprise." Triss replied, then tightened her grip on his hand as Geralt turned to leave.

 *****][*****

Now very late for her meeting with King Tancred and fellow mages, the cornflower blue-eyed enchantress hurriedly made her way through the outer courtyard, past the gardens, then up the stairs towards the large wooden doors that led into the inner courtyard. Perched high, the palace layout was unique, every stone, marbles floors and polished busts lining the courtyard, reflected the care taken in its construction. To her right, just inside the inner courtyard, were the stables, and ahead was the grand hall. Even further through the grand hall, were the large wooden doors that led out into the lower gardens. Flanking the doors were two magnificent stairways that led higher into the palace where the king's and princesses' bed chambers lay. In the far right corner was the hallway leading to the council chambers, where the mages gathered. The council's chambers consisted of two sections, a larger and a smaller chamber. Decorated with a large table and carved chairs, its large glass windows and balconies overlooked the city. The council's chamber also held a small private room, where the sorceress worked. Next over, was the map room, where the king would meet his generals in time of war. The map room held nautical charts and detailed maps of all the kingdoms in the north. The map room also granted access to one of the palace's many armories.

Left of the grand hall was the ballroom. When open, the beautifully laid out room connected the grand hall into a single large space, capable of hosting all the nobles of Kovir. Two large doors opened into the kitchen. A small stairway, one of many, discretely hugged the wall and led to the lower levels of the palace. Through the halls that led to the lower gardens and rear courtyards were the library, archives and the galleries. Surrounding the palace were gardens and walkways, where the sorceress hoped she'd someday stroll with Geralt. As the sorceress approached the magnificent doors leading to Tancred's grand hall, she was received warmly by countless familiar faces of mages, brothers and sisters she had rescued during their escape from Novigrad months earlier. They eyed her with smiles and Triss realized their position high on the stairs had afforded them a good view her and her witcher as they kissed and said their farewells. She greeted them with a soft smile, then strolled through doors into the grand hall. Tancred's grand hall was a splendid display of Kovir's wealth and power. Designed by the master architects of the time, the palace and hall were built to make full use of the limited sunlight during the day and made the most of the abundant moonlight of the long Koviri nights. The walls and passageways were festooned with beautiful portraits of Tancred's father Esterad, the former King of Kovir and Poviss, and members of the Thyssen house. Suddenly, Triss's thoughts drifted to the distant past and her time spent with Geralt in Vizima, as advisors to King Foltest.

She paused and admired the scenery, then continued through the hall. _This place reminds me of Vizima. Back then, I had Geralt at my side as advisor and bodyguard to King Foltest. I was as happy as I am now. I thought those days would last forever, but it all changed after Letho murdered my King. We lost everything. I lost my king, my position, and my home, Geralt lost his freedom, and we had to flee from Temeria. In the end, I even lost Geralt. Things were so difficult then, but we managed._

As she turned on her way to the meeting with Tancred mages and advisors, Triss encountered Sigo Buntz, who stood conversing with a stranger near the archway connecting the ballroom to the grand hall. A mage of some renown in Tancred's court, Sigo was one of the king's advisors, in line to being the King's top advisor before Triss was offered the position.

"Good morning, Lady Merigold." Sigo greeted the sorceress, then ended his conversation and walked towards her.

"Good morning, Sigo." Triss answered, then dipped her head in respect.

"M'lady, I have heard rumors on the streets of Pont Vanis about your beauty, let me be the first to say that the rumors understate your radiance." Sigo remarked with finesse. "Geralt certainly did not mention such radiance."

"Wow...Sigo, you do know I'm a sorceress right?" Geralt _certainly wouldn't be happy to hear such a compliment from another mage. He can be the jealous type. I was stunned when he asked about Moritz. No one can take your place, silly, no one._ Triss smiled as she thought to herself.

"Lady Merigold?" Sigo mumbled, subtly scrutinizing the sorceress.

"Yes?" Triss answered, raising her head. She gave him a once-over. "I'm sorry, I was lost in thoughts for a moment there. You know, Sigo, we are both mages and advisors to the King. Despite my position, you need not address me as Lady Merigold. Simply 'Triss', will do."

"I cannot, m'lady, a matter of honor, you see, Koviri honor. You are the mage advisor, I merely in service to my king." Sigo said, then laughed. "But I must congratulate you on your achievements in Novigrad."

"Thank you." Triss replied kindly, then continued her walk towards the council's chamber. "'Rumors', you say? Are there other rumors in the streets of Pont Vanis about me?"

"Lady Merigold, the streets of Pont Vanis are abuzz with tales of your actions and exploits in Novigrad, the personal risk and hardship you endured during your successful quest to aid the other mages and sorceresses makes you a hero. The people also speaks about your witcher, Geralt of Rivia, and his deeds." Sigo answered. "The witcher himself is more than his legend."

"You know Geralt?" Triss asked curiously.

"Not well, m'lady, but your witcher is an impressive man. Not so long ago, I had the misfortune of being trapped in a tower I purchased you see, and he rendered his assistance with the Gottfried's Omni-Opening Grimoire." Sigo replied, as he shifted his body nervously.

"I simply must get my hands on one of those." Triss replied.

Sigo was the mage Geralt had rescued during his exploits in the village of Urialla on the southern shores of An Skellig. He initiated a pleasant conversation and proceeded to inform the enchantress about her lover's actions and his role in disabling the tower's defenses using Gottfried's Omni-opening Grimoire.

 _Hmm, I wondered when he had the time to visit Kovir. Triss_ thought to herself.

"You may take my copy. The palace library has an impressive collection of readings I am certain will interest you."

"Thanks, perhaps another time, Sigo." Triss whispered. Nearby, a few nobles bowed to the sorceress and mage, then quickly went about their business.

"Very well, m'lady."

"You mentioned Geralt's help in a tower, was it recent? He never told me." Triss asked, then stopped briefly to adjust her jacket.

"No, m'lady, the incident I spoke of happened some time ago on An Skellig."

"Sounds like the Geralt I know, always coming to the rescue." Triss said, then chuckled and asked the mage to walk with her as they continue their conversation.

"I presume too much, m'lady, but a witcher with such talent could be very useful protecting our King." Sigo said, forcing a smile.

"Why does the King need protection? Kovir's guards are well trained." Triss immediately interrupted the mage. Her soft stare shifted to an angry glare. "You do presume too much… Sigo. I will not allow Geralt to be involved in Koviri politics. Furthermore, I will not discuss his role absent his presence!" She sighed, then her voice softened, "I am not opposed to the occasional witcher contract to keep the surrounding areas safe. However, I am opposed to involving him in the politics of this court or any court for that matter. I like to keep our private lives just that, private, and separate from my life as King Tancred's advisor. Are we clear?"

"Forgive me, Lady Merigold, though it's unfortunate, I understand and wholly respect your desire to keep the witcher away from the world of politics." Sigo said as he bowed respectfully. The color had drained from his face.

"It wasn't always so, Sigo. While the circumstances are different now, there was a time when I involved Geralt in politics, and the cost was too high to bear. I have no desire to repeat my mistakes of the past." She lowered her head as her voice softened.

"You blame yourself for Temeria and Foltest's death? Even we in Kovir could see the hand of Nilfgaard at work." Sigo said, then backed away as Triss eyed him. "Forgive me, I overstepped. I am aware of the mess in Temeria years back, King Foltest's death was unfortunate."

"Why was this meeting called so hastily?" Triss asked, "What could be so urgent?"

"So much is happening. You are aware of the developments in the north since your departure? Well, I'm not certain but we are sure to learn more after this meeting"

"Hmm, this is certainly an interesting development." Triss mumbled. As they approached the doors leading into the council of mage's chambers, she turned to the mage and said, "Shall we?"

 *****][*****

 _ **On the Hunt…**_

Meanwhile, Geralt arrived at the small town far east of Pont Vanis just before midday. His contract was for a troll that had blocked the northern most road leading into town. Afraid of the monster, the local townsfolk had abandoned their homes. As he approached the town, the witcher met the man who owned the fields. A farmer, his calloused hands, the smell of soil and dirt on him quickly alerted the witcher to this fact. The man's voice carried a certain rage as he spoke with his jaws almost clenched. His angry, furious rant only quelled when the witcher dismounted his mare. The farmer fumed that the troll had occupied his lands and he wanted the monsters dead.

"Master Witcher, are you here for the monster?" The man said. He was aged, but just slightly wrinkled around the face.

"No, I was taking a stroll through the fine countryside." Geralt answered.

"A funny jest." The man replied angrily gritting his teeth.

"Silly question. Witcher's go where monsters are." Geralt mumbled.

"Must be a heap of monsters in Pont Vanis then, White Wolf." The man grumbled beneath his breath.

"Yeah, maybe I should leave and go back there."

"Forgive me, witcher, those trolls destroyed my crops."

Geralt turned his head to the side awkwardly, "The contract said you had a troll problem, as in one."

"'Troll'?! 'Troll'?! No, witcher, it's trolls! Two of the monsters sits on my land, and I cannot return to my home until they are dead." The man screamed.

 _Hmm, Triss is not going to be happy. Inaccurate information. Can't be helped now._ "Let talk about my pay. Two trolls, double the trouble and effort, so the price will be higher." Geralt said.

The man turned, reached into his cart and retrieved a small chest, "I will give you one thousand bezants for both."

"Too much, three hundred is enough." Geralt replied.

"You'll risk your life for such a meager sum or are you being generous?" The man asked, his eyebrows raised. "No, tis not generosity, tis honor, nobility."

"I'll take a contract for fair wage, no more no less." Geralt mumbled. He walked forward a few steps then gave the man another look over. "Anyone attacked by the monsters?"

"No, but the monsters must go so I can return home...they scare the occasional passerby and sing day and night, but no one's dead." The man answered.

Geralt eyed the old man, "Where are they?"

"Take this road through town, you can't miss the horrid singing." He replied, turned to walk away, then paused and added, "The stories about your order are far from true, witcher, or perhaps it is just witcher's that bear your crest."

"Hmm, people are afraid of what they don't understand, and what they fear they often destroy." Geralt muttered.

The witcher felt his hunt would be easy and short because the monsters had harmed no one. Although the townspeople wanted both trolls dead, he had no intention of killing creatures that had done no harm to humans. He'd hoped to finish the contract before sundown and return to Pont Vanis earlier than he'd promised Triss. His unexpected, early return would be a pleasant surprise for his sorceress. Absent the need for any special preparation, Geralt decided to move to where the trolls' camp on outskirts of the town. He mounted his mare and rode through the town until he came to the area described by the locals. In the distance, the unmistakable noise of trolls singing could be heard.

"Hmm, trolls...Damn, trolls can't sing." Geralt muttered, as he dismounted Roach.

"Mogg...Sogg...got not home. Mogg...Sogg…got not home." The voices of two trolls echoed from the brush.

 _Hmm, they're not sitting on the road, good. Smell of blood in the air...no need to look around. Just follow the noise._

The witcher continued through the tall brushes towards the noise. There was a wagon nearby but the cart was untouched. A single horse had broken loose and escaped, and the blood on the ground revealed to the witcher that the second horse had been killed and dragged off. He saw no reason to follow the blood trail, and the sound of the awful song told Geralt where the creatures were.

"Mogg...Sogg... Mogg...Sogg…" Both trolls continued.

"Ice trolls, stupid as their cousins the rock troll." He mumbled, moving toward the sound, then called out, as the trolls came into his view, "Having fun?"

"Fun...Mogg got not. Mogg, Sogg, stew got." One troll said.

"Human...shoo...shining back club got. Mogg...Sogg got stew, not got home." The second troll replied.

Geralt stepped closer and both trolls moved forward aggressively, "Calm down, I want to talk."

"Hmm...hmm...taaallk?!" One troll growled, then turned to the other. "Taaaaaallk! Human, got two back club thingy...take Mogg, Sogg home."

 _Stupid beast. Troll speech for swords...back club. Another day of witcher politics._ "These are not back clubs, they are swords and I am a witcher. I kill monsters who cause trouble. You have to leave or I'll kill you." Geralt replied.

"Mogg leave not, Sogg leave not! Backclub human."

"Uh, my name is Geralt, but backclub human is fine too." He mumbled, "You must be Mogg and you there Sogg? I can see the resemblance."

The troll placed both hands on its head, "Mogg, Sogg witcher kill? Mogg, Sogg no place go. Mogg, Sogg home humans got. Witcher Mogg, Sogg home give...Sogg, Mogg go."

Geralt drew his sword, then sighed deeply, "Damn, I didn't want to kill you, but if you refuse to leave I'll take your heads."

"Witcher kill not Mogg, not Sogg head take! Mogg, Sogg witcher give home…witcher good Mogg, Sogg." Sogg replied, then both continued singing, "Sogg hear from ugly troll."

 _I had no idea trolls also talk about me. No home...humans took their home. Soldiers maybe, after they wandered too close to troll home. Geralt_ thought, analyzing the situation, as both trolls continued singing.

"Mogg...Sogg... Mogg...Sogg."

The witcher sheathed his blade, and frowned, "Fine, I'll find you another damn cave. Don't leave, kill anyone or stew anything. If touch human do, I'll be forced to Mogg, Sogg head take. Got it?" _Damn Trolls, can't believe I'm doing jobs for trolls. Triss and Ciri will love this story._

"Mogg, Sogg, not human eat, bleah...bleh human stringy!" Mogg answered.

"Sogg, Mogg that eat." Sogg said pointing to Kelpie.

"Touch my mare and I will take your head." Geralt the troll shook its head as if refusing the challenge.

Geralt mounted Roach, then traveled deep into the Koviri countryside towards the mountains. He searched and eventually located an abandoned mine, far from human settlements, then travel back to meet the trolls. His journey on horseback took a few hours and the witcher knew taking both trolls to the caves would take a full day. He decided to make camp next to the trolls to ensure they did nothing that would require him to kill them. As the day turned into night, the witcher endured the endless noise from Mogg and Sogg screaming their names. His mind drifted to his enchantress spending her night alone, as he remembered the sensation and the many lonely nights he'd spent as a witcher on the path. He slept lightly during the night to be certain Mogg and Sogg didn't eat his mare Roach. It was just past midnight, the moon was directly above, and still both trolls continued singing. Geralt tried meditating, but the noise from the singing and banging pots was distracting.

"Mogg...Sogg... Mogg...Sogg…"

He rose from his meditation with sword in hand, "If you don't keep it quiet I will forget the home and take your heads!"

"Witcher took Mogg, Sogg… head? Mogg, Sogg speak not."

"Not a bad idea if you don't let me rest." Geralt said. He placed his sword by his gear, then shed his armor and tried to sleep. "Good. Stay away from my mare, and don't try to eat me." _I can't believe I have to sleep with trolls when I can be home in bed with Triss._

The night was long and restless. He woke the next morning to both trolls still singing. Groggy and groaning, he grumbled then leapt to his feet. Mogg and Sogg halted their singing then stood staring at the witcher. Both trolls had kept him awake past midnight and well into the early morning with their song, and now they'd started singing before the sun had risen above the horizon. He donned his armor, then fastened his swords.

"Mogg...Sogg... Mogg...Sogg…"

Still groggy, Geralt asked, "Trolls don't sleep? Or are you two too stupid to sleep? I am not very nice when I'm tired."

"Mogg, Sogg sleep not. Mogg, Sogg home got not. Witcher sleep talk, call Sogg 'Tw...witz'." Mogg said.

"Her name is Triss, and no I called Mogg, Sogg 'stupid trolls'. Grab your pot and come with me." Geralt replied.

He mounted Roach, then set off with the two trolls in tow. Their journey was long and loud, as the trolls continuously screamed during their trek. They were slow and cumbersome, often dropped their large pot and wandered off. Geralt pulled on his reins and Roach whinnied then stopped. He quickly dismounted his horse each time, then herded them like cattle so they'd follow him. He gently brushed and patted Kelpie to calm her each time the trolls got near, then conversed with his mare. The trolls were more trouble than he'd imagined.

"Stop wandering off! I don't have time to chase you two around." Geralt muttered. The witcher's patience was wearing dangerously thin. "I'm starting to see why Lambert kill trolls before asking questions."

"Mogg, Sogg talk not, wander not, sleep not. Mogg, Sogg home got not."

"Soon, Mogg, Sogg head got not." Geralt growled.

An hour later, Geralt finally convinced both trolls to keep moving, and a short time later they arrived at the caves. It was mid-afternoon, the witcher did his best to explain to both trolls and convinced them to stay away from human settlements, but it took another two hours before they finally quietened down for the witcher to even speak. Geralt lit a fire inside the abandoned mines, then sat and waited. When the trolls finally settled, he talked them into staying in the mine.

"This is your new home, don't go back to town and humans won't bother you in here." He muttered, then drew an odd picture on the wall of a deer, and shouted, "Food"

"Witcher back come Mogg, Sogg see?"

Geralt turned and headed to the cave entrance, then answered, "Maybe someday, if you two start to cause trouble. Farewell."

"Witcher not bad. Sogg like...Mogg like." Both creatures said as Geralt walked away.

"Yeah, Geralt like Mogg, Sogg too." He mumbled. "Hmm, I don't want to see another troll again for a long time. Especially, you two."

The witcher emerged from the cave then mounted Roach. He raced to the town to collect his fee as daylight faded. He was eager to make it back before Triss left the court. He'd promised to meet the sorceress upon his return to Pont Vanis. Just inside the town, Geralt met the old man and collected his fee. The man again offered to pay more than the agreed price, but the witcher refused, insisting that he required only the fee agreed to. He quickly mounted Roach for what he'd hoped would be the last time that day, then headed towards Pont Vanis. Geralt arrived in the city, just after the last signs of daylight had faded, then made his way to the palace. As he approached the gates, the guards opened and allowed the witcher to ride in freely. Inside the courtyard, he dismounted Roach, then hastily made his way through the garden towards the large doors leading into the grand hall. The witcher was soon approached by a stocky man, wearing full armor and a helmet that concealed his face and eyes.

"Pardon me, witcher, Lady Merigold commanded me to give you this letter." The royal guard said.

"Where is Triss?" Geralt asked, stepping forward.

"I don't know, m'lord, but she left in a hurry and bid me to give you the letter when you arrived. Lady Merigold said you must follow the instructions carefully, and do not stray from your task." The guard answered.

Geralt stepped forward. His size and eyes were menacing. He clenched his jaws, then asked, "Did you read it?"

The man stepped back and replied, "No! The parchment is sealed with the sorceress' crest, witcher."

The witcher quickly broke the seal and opened Triss' letter with anticipation. He could smell the scent of his lover's perfume. _That scent...Triss' fragrance. It smells nice._ She'd saturated the parchment with her scent and the smell made his thoughts run wild. He stared at the guard, who backed away nervously, then read the letter.

 _You are very late, Geralt! Even so, you are forgiven, so don't do it again or I'll have to forgive you, but only after I've had my way with you. Leave the palace and hurry home, there you'll find a beautiful surprise waiting for you...Yours, Triss._

Geralt whistled for Roach, then quickly tucked the letter into his armor. He got a running start while mounting Roach, then hastily made his way through the city streets. He exited the north gate at full gallop and headed towards their home. He tapped his heels into Roach's side, and the horse jerked forward violently as he held onto the reins.

"Faster, Roach!" He barked, as the mare cut through the path. It wasn't long before he could see the home he shared with his sorceress far in a distance. "Almost there."

 *****][*****

 _ **Sometime later…**_

In the distance, the galloping sounds of a horse could be heard over the howling winds. Geralt had returned from a contract he'd taken two days earlier. As promised, he'd gone to the palace to meet her, but Triss had disappeared, leaving the witcher just a letter as his first clue. His contract took longer than usual but he'd hoped she was there waiting to greet him. Two mornings ago, he awoke to the familiar smells to which he was accustomed, her fragrance, baked treats and roses. He'd donned his armor and strolled with his sorceress to the palace, where they separated. Now, his mind ran awry, thinking about her surprise. The witcher was eager to see Triss again, but first he had to find the enchantress. He entered through the half wall at the gate of their manor, then dismounted his mare. Roach, exhausted from the ride, quickly made for the stables and pile of hay. Geralt entered their home then followed her scent into the kitchen. On the table laid another note in plain sight. This one too was soaked in her fragrance, he lifted it to his nose and took a whiff.

Triss' _note. Funny, she usually hides these._ Written on the note was Geralt's first clue. _Go to our bedroom when you return, there you will have your second clue. Love, Triss._

As the witcher entered their bedroom, his mind and heart raced to see what surprises she had prepared for him. To his dismay, their bedroom was well-organized, with the bed neatly made. A single candle lit the room in a dull dim light. His eyes wandered, searching for his enchantress, then caught sight of her clothes On the edge of their bed was a single item of undergarment, and a second note soaked in more of her perfume. _Hmm, Triss' undergarment, this is going to be interesting… and my next clue, another note._

Written on the parchment was Geralt's second clue and affixed to the note was the familiar imprint of her lips. _Clean up, the water is nice and hot. When you are done, leave our home discretely. Make sure no one sees you, then go to our spot on the cliffs overlooking the city. There you will find your next clue, lover…Your heart, Triss._

 _Sneak away? Who's watching? We live alone._ He thought then grinned. _I'll play along._

Geralt unfastened his armor, dropping it to the floor, then quickly made his way to the hot bath. He was quick. The witcher donned a fresh shirt, then pants and boots. As the note had commanded, he slipped out of their home, pretending as though there were others to see him leave, then made his way to the cliffs. As he approached their secret spot where he had spent many nights with his sorceress under the evening sky, he noticed the breadcrumbs of clothing left by her. The first were her boots, then further down the path laid her pants. As he continued to follow the narrow path, he noticed the next item of clothing, a familiar leather blouse she wore during their visit to the elven baths in Flotsam. He remembered seeing the very same blouse at her vandalized home in Novigrad, but the sorceress had retrieved it somehow. It was valuable to her, not for its price. but that it was the last bit of clothing she had from times long past. He took the blouse into his hands clutching it tightly.

 _So this is what she was talking about. This blouse. I remember it. Everything we have together is important to her, even something as simple as this blouse._ He took a long deep whiff, eyes closed, and could almost feel her hug. Geralt realized how important the blouse was to him as well. "Hmm, I wonder what she's wearing now." _That accounts for almost everything. So, all the clues together...she's naked._

Attached to her blouse was his last clue, a small parchment, that simply read, ' _Find me, Geralt'._ Using his senses and skills, perfected by years on the path, Geralt attempted to find his enchantress. He scanned the ground, then noticed the small imprints of her feet leading further up the path, away from her clothes. As if playing the role of a good witcher and a skilled hunter, he followed his last clues, which led him to a secluded section of the cliffside. The witcher immediately recognized the familiar figure of the enchantress in the distance, gracefully basking in the moonlight. She was lying on her back. Her legs extended as she supported her body with her elbows. Triss had a bottle of wine, a tray of fruits and finely prepared meats at her side, but it was her partly naked body that intrigued the witcher the most.

"It took you long enough, witcher…" Triss remarked flirtingly.

"Had to play the game, follow every clue, you know. What's the occasion, Triss?" Geralt replied as he gazed at her body, his mouth wide open.

"Close your mouth, Geralt. Since when did we need an occasion to enjoy each other's company or have fun?"

"Hmm, right. We never did."

Moving closer to his sorceress with the grace of a witcher in combat, he quickly reached for her. Anticipating her first kiss in two days, Triss rose to her feet to meet him. As their bodies collided, her witcher's touch sent a burst of sensation through her body. His lips on hers, hands reaching eagerly, caused her breathing to become erratic and accelerated. Geralt, with his unparalleled senses, easily noticed the changes in her body's movements. He had seen and felt her reactions many times, but this time they were different. Her reactions to his touch were much stronger than usual, and his to hers were even stronger.

"What's wrong, Triss?"

"What's wrong? I should ask you the same thing, Geralt, your body is shaking." She replied. "Nothing! Your hands are amazing, witcher. I've missed you too."

He pulled her closer and their lips joined once more. Unable to contain her pleasure, the sorceress let out a subtle yelp. Geralt placed his left hand on her hips, with his right hand on the nape of her neck. His thumb caressed her cheeks as he kissed her passionately. It was pleasant, a simple kiss, and like a sword would rust absent care or a sheath, the wither realized their bodies knew comfort only in each other's arms. Together, their moans quickly filled the air. He couldn't contain his appetite and desires. Going to his knees, Geralt ran his rough fingers along her side, down to her hips, and then kissed her stomach. Reacting in pure ecstasy to his fingers, Triss' eyes rolled back into her head as her legs quivered. No longer able to restrain herself, she pushed him onto his back and in one swift motion, positioned herself on top and straddling him. Her beautiful blue eyes glowed in the moonlight as they locked gaze.

"You look so beautiful." Geralt whispered as he touched her cheeks.

"And you are my witcher."

With a familiar glow, her last articles of lingerie disappeared, leaving her completely nude. As she hovered above him, her hair clasp faded and her locks fell against his face.

"Shame, I don't have magic to disrobe." Geralt jested as he kissed her body.

"I can handle that." Triss smiled, then quickly removed his clothing using magic.

He grabbed onto her hips, as she moved with the grace of water flowing around rocks. Her eyes rolled in unison as her thighs latched onto his waist. He let out a soft moan as she quickly rested her body on his. A familiar sensation traveled down her skin as Geralt wrapped his arms around her in a witcher's cocoon. He swiftly rolled her over onto her back, he was slow and deliberate, as he kissed the freckles on her face. Triss tilted her witcher's head with her finger. She was breathless, anxious, and Geralt kissed her lips to calm her. He slipped between her legs, slowly positioned himself on top and moved his body slowly at first, until she demanded he hold nothing back. Her legs and thighs tremble with pleasure as he made love to her. The witcher littered her face and chest with feathered kisses and the enchantress returned his loving gestures in kind. Hours later, exhausted, drained, and wrapped in the comfort and safety of his body, she placed her arms around his neck, then planted a soft impassioned kiss on his mouth.

"We should do this again, Geralt." Triss whispered into his ears, as she fed him fruit from the tray.

"Mmhmm" Geralt answered, then took a grape and place it in her mouth.

Exhausted, both spend the night locked in each other's embrace under the cold night sky. They conversed, shared a bottle of wine, then lay on the hides beneath the moonlight. Triss used a spell to shield them from the cool winds and they spend the night trading stories about his hunt and her day at court. Weary from the lack of sleep on his hunt, Geralt laid his head on her breast and drifted to sleep in her arms just before midnight, clutching the blouse that meant so much to them both. It wasn't long before the sorceress was asleep, and both were lost in their dreams about the other. As the morning sunrise broached the horizon to warm their faces, Triss opened a portal to their bedroom and they made a hasty retreat to their home.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think I am always looking forward to improving my writing and ideas.**

* * *

 **If my story offends your CANON, I DON'T CARE.** See my profile and read my first rule. Don't like it? Too bad. This story was written for people who enjoy creativity, people like me. **If I hurt your feelings by doing certain things in this story, just remember, you are free to go and read something else.** I know it's a surprise to you but its true. **Cheers**


	4. Escape the Pressure

**Chapter 4: Escape the Pressure**

 _ **May 1274…**_

 _A cold morning breeze blew over the city, kissing their faces and tousling the sorceress' hair. It was lovely and left the air smelling fresh. The beautiful clear blue sky reflected in her piercing eyes like light on a polished diamond gem. The weather was brutally cold even for this time of the year in Kovir. Wearing an elegant white fur coat atop her gown, Triss and Geralt took an early-morning walk through the city streets. As usual, the townspeople gathered to gaze upon the sorceress and her witcher, but unlike previous days, the crowd was surprisingly small. They had become a frequent sight on the morning streets of Pont Vanis. Triss smiled, her lips lifted upward in radiance, dimples crinkled in her cheeks, a warm glow of happiness appeared across her witcher's face revealing two hearts aflame with unending passion. They walked hand in hand, as the noises of the morning faded. Geralt's eyes rested on the enchantress, then he gently pulled her hair, tucking it behind her ears. There was a stillness in the air, his body felt uneasy and heavy, yet he continued to gaze at her lovingly. As they strolled, the distance between the two slowly grew larger, Triss' hands had slipped from his, despite Geralt's struggle to hold on to her. The witcher spoke, but his words were silent, inaudible._

 _His heart grew heavy, burning like hot coal had been placed on his chest, but he'd describe the morning as something gone awry 'Is this a dream? Please, let this be a dream...' Geralt thought. He tried to reach the enchantress, ordering his body forward so he'd touch her, yet his hands and feet would not obey. Willing himself to speak, the witcher shouted in desperation. 'Triss…wait!'_

 _He shook his head mutely, watching as his heart drifted away with the enchantress. Geralt tried to move, but once again his body did not heed his commands. He was frozen in place as she drifted further away, with a loving smile still perched across her rosy face. In the distance, the witcher heard the faint cries of an infant and turned his gaze towards the sweet sound, as a familiar voice whispered words of comfort. As silence overtook his thoughts, the crying had stopped. Geralt turned his head and searched for Triss, but his auburn fox had drifted far beyond his gaze. Soon, a panic gripped him, then anger, and his rage dissolved into fear, an awkward fear, the one only he could feel._

' _I can't lose you, Triss. Please, you have to come back.' Geralt mumbled. He recognized the pain, for he had felt such pain once before, it was the anguish of losing her. Suddenly, he felt the warmth and comfort he so yearned for, the loving hands of his sorceress embracing him, as her silvery voice called out to him._

Holding him in her arms, Triss whispered, "Wake up. Geralt, you're dreaming."

The witcher woke in a cold sweat. The look in his eye was one of both relief and sadness. _It's just a dream, a damn dream..._ Geralt thought as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. Triss grinned nervously, yet her thoughts drifted to his dream. The witcher had been plagued by a recurring dream for three nights.

"The same dream again?" She asked softly, with concern in her voice.

"Yeah…" Geralt responded, his face buried in her breast as she gently rubbed the back of his neck.

"What was it about? You can tell me, you know." She said.

"Same dream every time I close my eyes. We are strolling along the street, hand in hand, then suddenly I've lost you, as your hands slipped out of mine. You were swept away by something invisible, but you continued smiling...I've tried to reach you, but my body refuses to move. I call out, but my words are silent. I...you…damn…"

"Smiling? I'd never see you in anguish and smile." Triss whispered softly, then she kissed his head, "It's just a dream, Geralt. I'm afraid you are stuck with me."

"Yeah... but I don't understand the meaning, and it worries me, Triss. My dreams always…"

The enchantress lowered her body and placed her finger in his lips, then replaced them with her soft lips, "You don't have to be...I'll always be at your side, no matter what. Your dreams were just dreams. I promise to never leave your side...until the end of time."

"I know." Geralt mumbled, then gripped the sheets against her thigh. "I need you to help me figure this out."

"Alright, anything else happen in your dream, Geralt?" She asked, taking his hand and gently massaging her fingers to calm him.

"Hmm, nothing, just the same dream every time I close my eyes." Geralt replied with a weary grunt.

Triss knew he had held something back, but she was hesitant to pry or push him to recall more of the dream. She didn't know how, but by some magic or connection, she had shared her lover's dream. She experienced the horrid feeling and lived it as if they were hers. The anguish, fear and deep sadness they shared frightened her. The bond they shared was pleasing, yet the hidden meaning horrified her. Triss had a glimpse into her witcher's deepest fear and experienced his darkest emotions. To hide her fears, she turned her gaze. _I could easily read his mind and know what he's thinking this very moment._ She thought.

"Damn, I can't lose you." He muttered. His words would've been inaudible, had she not been listening to him so keenly.

 _I understand why he doesn't want to talk about it, that was an unpleasant feeling. The baby crying, then the voices, that voice was mine and the man's voice was his. What does it mean?_ She thought. _How was I able to feel everything he felt, his pain and fears? I shared his dream, but how? The experience was so horrifying and felt so real. Well, it's best not to dwell on it now...when he's ready, he will tell me._

 _Triss_ kissed him sensually, then gently slid off the bed and robed herself in a morning gown. She sat before the mirror affixed to her dresser, and gently brushed her hair, as she glanced at his reflection in the glass. It was obvious from her actions, the sorceress did not want Geralt to see the look on her face. Deeply troubled, she frowned, not from the dream, but the meaning and the reason they shared it. She had no explanations as to how or why they dreamt the same dream, or how it was possible to feel his thoughts and experience his emotions so vividly while they slept. Although she was well versed in the arts, Triss had no recollection of such a thing ever happening to a sorceress. Studied at Aretuza, she possessed a rare raw talent and had learned the art of reading minds, yet never attempted to maliciously read Geralt's thoughts or memories without the witcher's consent. The sorceress had always hoped he'd freely share his most intimate thoughts and feelings with her. She was prepared to wait, they had all the time in the world, because he was hers, and she was his.

Geralt slipped off and sat on the edge of their bed, deep in thought. He was unsure of what to do. Triss turned and gazed at him lovingly, then shifted in her seat. He was troubled by his dream and she realized it and grew more concerned. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. From afar, the witcher could almost sense her next words as she composed herself. Triss rose from her seat and playfully removed her morning gown to expose a hip-length transparent chemise that did little to hide her undergarments. Still lost in his thoughts, Geralt failed to notice her seductive gaze. The enchantress adjusted her chemise, loosening a strap, then pulling the silky fabric down to reveal the full curve of her frame, yet Geralt's eyes remained fixed on the floor. She let her hair down, her auburn locks flowed freely across her breasts, then straightened her back. Flirting, Triss pulled her chemise back to reveal the fullness of her beautiful lithe legs and figure. As if gliding, she strolled toward him in a well-rehearsed seductive walk only he was allowed to see. Her tiny feet against the glossy stained floor drew his gaze. She paused before him and rested her knees on the bed between his thighs, as Geralt scooted back, then she placed her arms around him and pulled her witcher ever so tightly into her chest.

"It's just a dream, and it means nothing. I am never going to leave your side, and I will always be within your reach." Triss whispered softly and reassured him.

As the sorceress held her witcher in her arms, time but stood still for them. Like a thousand suns, her body burned and ached for his touch. Her eyes missed his witchery gaze. Suddenly, she broke her embrace and turned to walk away, but her action brought fierce protest from her witcher's hands. Geralt reached out and grabbed her chemise. His sudden pull on her caused the sorceress to fall backwards and onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist, as if afraid to let her go.

"Stay with me, Triss, just a little longer." Geralt whispered into her ears and his words caused her to melt in his arms.

"Alright, Geralt, but just a little bit longer. I have to get ready." She replied softly, as she twisted her body to meet his gaze.

He raised his head and searched for her blue sparkling eyes, "You smell so nice. I like the scent of your body so close to mine."

"Thank you…and I enjoy this side of you, this feeling I get when I'm so close to you." Triss whispered, then planted her lips on his.

She held their kiss and tucked her hands behind his neck. The softness of her lips and the coolness of his firm body against hers made her question why she had to visit court. Geralt grabbed onto her hips and pulled her body firmly against his. He ran his hands across her skin and the enchantress whined in protest as he paused. The witcher had done everything he could to tempt her back into their bed, and she surrendered to his lure. Triss pushed him onto their bed and rolled him onto his side, then tucked her body firmly into his. Strong and powerful as she was, the sorceress felt safest when he held her in his arms.

"I—I...you know." Geralt murmured.

"I know, Geralt. I can't express the happiness I feel when I'm in your arms like this." Triss whispered, as she raised his head and fixed her eyes on him.

"I want you to stay here with me like this, to lay like this forever." Geralt mumbled, then tilted his head and kissed her.

Triss returned his kiss and the witcher took it deeper. Their kiss was gentle, seductive, sweet and intoxicating in every way. Geralt moved his hand across her side and she curled her lower lip, then bit down hard wincing with pleasure. He gently slid his tongue against her lip to pry her teeth from it, then rolled his tongue against hers. Triss gasped as her witcher deepened his kiss, moving his tongue across her lip, then on to her neck. She pulled his mouth back to hers, his tongue moved like nothing she'd felt before. A warmth flowed through her body as she gently pressed herself against his firm body. _He wants me to stay, but…_ Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his loud growling plea.

"Stay with me, please Triss. Just skip the day and stay with me."

"Witcher, you are being needy. I want nothing more, but I have to be at court. I can't simply ignore my duties as advisor to the King, you know that. Besides, I have to finish my work before we…" She whispered, as he grinned, ignoring everything she'd said.

"I know, but it was worth the try...and I don't want you to go today."

With a flirtatious stare and her radiant smile, she asked. "So you have no plans to let me get ready, do you?"

"No." Geralt replied, then continued, "Just let me hold you a bit longer…We'll leave on the morrow at sunrise, and I am in no rush, are you? Missing a day of work won't matter."

Triss held onto his arms, then laid her head on his shoulders, and whispered… "I'm in no rush to leave your side witcher, but…"

"No 'buts'..let's stay like this and enjoy this moment together." He interrupted, then kissed and gently blew on the nape of her neck as he pulled her body onto his and rolled so she was resting on top.

His kisses were tempting and the sorceress knew any more and she'd lose her bout. Triss quickly rose off the bed to her feet, then turned to walk away once more. As she did, Geralt raised his body from their bed and ran his hand from her knee up to her inner-thigh. She jerked in lustful protest, as he stood and grabbed her waist. Frowning, she mounted a feeble protest while Geralt wrapped his arms around her planting his chin on her shoulders.

"I have you."

"Damn you, Geralt, why did you do that? Now I have to finish what you started."

"Mmhmm" He grinned.

Triss turned swiftly, and met his lips, then pushed him back onto the bed and swiftly climbed on top of him. She placed her thighs over his to hold him steady, but Geralt wanted more. Moments later, the enchantress broke their kiss with a smile. Without thought, he lifted her entire body in one fluid motion, then moved against the wall, pinning her body with his. Triss leaned forward, she wanted to kiss him, but Geralt had placed his knees between her thighs and braced his foot against the wall, holding her at arm's length, while her body rested on him. It was his turn to deny her request, though his yearning in that moment was more intense. She scratched him lightly, throwing him off focus as she inched forward, then slipped her hands free to grabbed his face. Her tiny fingers squeezed his jaw frantically as her hands traced his neck in a passionate kiss. The sorceress pushed her witcher's knee and spun him around. With her feet now firmly planted on the floor and his back against the wall, she placed her hand on his chest, pinning him with a light magic. Geralt tried to move, but her eyes commanded him to stay.

"My turn." She teased.

Geralt raised his hands and reached for his sorceress, but the witcher experienced a shock on his body through her fingers. "You move when I say so, witcher." Triss whispered with a vicious grin on her face, but the witcher stubbornly repeated his action ignoring the painful, yet deeply pleasurable sensation of her fingers. He touched her skin, digging his fingers through her gown and chemise, a burst of sensation rippled down her spine.

"More!" Triss whispered, as she leapt onto him.

She wrapped her right leg around his waist as Geralt braced her body with right his hand, then placed his free hand on her neck just below her hair. He kissed her, and both his hands quickly found her lower body as their kiss became more aggressive. Geralt bit her, planting soft tiny bites on her lips, nibbling on the sweetness of her flesh and in her excitement, Triss pressed her fingers deep into his back, she yelped, gasped for air, then broke it off. Her breaths were heavy, deep and loud. She pushed off to the side, beginning a slow retreat backwards towards their bed.

"Stay there, Geralt." Triss whispered playfully.

He stepped forward, but her finger were raised towards him, "Triss, stop."

"No, stay right there, if you want me you will have to show some restraint." She replied.

He glared, then took another step forward, "You know I'm going to return the favor, right?"

"I know..." The enchantress replied, laughing softly, "...but I have the advantage, so I can do whatever I want to you."

Geralt watched as her chest rose and fell with each breath. His lust for Triss peaked as the enchantress teased him. He ogled her, as she slowly removed her gown and let it fall to the floor, then removed his clothes in haste, as if they were in flames, as he hopped forward to join her. The witcher stopped just shy of the bed, as she waved her fingers and ordered him to remain still. Triss had her witcher moving to her every command, as passion and lust filled their eyes. This was their game, played sensually just for two, and the enchantress was often the initiator of the tease. Slowly, she began to unlace her chemise, then caught it just before it slipped past her shoulders. Unable to show anymore restraint, Geralt extended his hands as she moved ever so slowly toward him, then gently took his hands to resume their passionate affair. Her touch was electrifying, and his hands sent a rush of warmth through her body. He quickly pulled her close, into his chest, then spun around. Their bodies were close, so tight she could feel the steady beat of his heart, yet their hearts felt as one. Triss coiled herself perfectly into his arms as he kissed her neck and back. She turned and faced him as the witcher worked to explore the pleasures of her soft skin. He gently kissed his way down, biting on her soft flesh, showering every inch of her curves with his tender lips. In her excitement, she placed her finger on his chin, then slowly raised him. He smiled, moving in for another kiss, but Triss mashed her finger against his lips, pushing his face away playfully.

A sudden frown overtook him, the sight of her body just out of his reach was too much, "Kiss me, Triss!" Geralt ordered.

"Not yet." She replied, then shoved him back onto their bed.

Triss moved swiftly, playfully. She was skilled, and her powers of seduction drew the witcher closer. In their bed, the enchantress was his and Geralt was hers alone. She poised, trembling, just above him, as her chemise slowly peeled away to reveal all her soft skin beneath. Geralt spun the enchantress onto her back, and kissed her neck. His hands found their way to her chest as Triss grabbed a handful of the bedspread between her fingers. He gently, devotedly, caressed her belly, then rolled his fingers down her sides and caused her to slap her hand on his back, pressing hard. Like a skilled hunter, the witcher moved down to her lower body and buried his face between her thighs, as she let out soft moans and curled her toes.

 _Just where I want her._ He thought.

"Come back up here, Geralt, or I won't be able to move when you are done." Triss whispered through her moans.

She pulled him up, then rolled the witcher to his back and straddled him to regain her position on top, but Geralt grabbed her by the hips, quickly re-positioning himself with his back against the headboard. He took control of her movements, pressing her body close to his as he guided her every move.

"That's not fair...not fair at at all." Triss whined.

Geralt ignored her protest and placed his hand on her neck. She bit his lips as they moved in harmony, they moaned succumbing to the pleasures of each other's touch. His rough hands across her body caused a sensation so strong the sorceress could not contain herself, yet she craved something more. She cried out loudly as her witcher made love to her, all the while loving him with her eyes, her hands then holding his body, squeezing his neck as she whispered into Geralt's ears.

"I need you to grant me a favor, Geralt."

"Anything."

"Promise? Anything I ask, you'll give?" Triss whispered, moving her hips slowly as he kissed her neck again. Her body twisting, enticing him between each moment of action and stillness.

 _Hmm, what is she up to? That look, I know those eyes._ "Promise."

"I want you to cast Aard on my body, witcher…"

"No!" Geralt growled, refusing her request. He could not bring himself to try, risking injury to her. "Don't ask me that. I could hurt you!"

The enchantress smiled, then halted, she pushed his head back against the headboard and her eyes bore into him. "You won't. It won't. Don't deny me things, Geralt. You promised, so keep your promise."

Geralt pushed off the headboard, then crawled and laid the sorceress onto her back. He took her hands and her fingers instinctively laced into his. The witcher had a worried look in his eyes, but he couldn't refuse her request. "If I'm doing this, it'll be my way."

"Alright, Geralt. Your way." Triss said. She felt ashamed, she'd forced him to do something he did not wish to do. Her eyes welled. "Stop, you don't have to. I can't ask you to…"

"Geralt kissed her before she could finish her sentence. His fingers moved, and she felt an overwhelming urge to scream. He'd cast Aard on her body and her words were reduced to mere hoarse gasps, as he continued to slowly make love to her. She squeezed his right hand with her left, raking her right hand across his back. Triss felt the warmth of her body pulsing through her. Her skin felt ablaze, and Geralt tried to stop, but the enchantress managed to utter one word.

"No!" She whispered in a breathless scream. Her body felt as though she had been hit with something heavy, her strength was gone, an explosion, every sensation she'd felt from his touch overwhelmed her senses and left both she and her witcher trembling as she clamped her legs around his waist. Geralt, felt her flow against his skin. Triss' legs and fingers slowly relaxed, releasing their powerful grip as she ebbed and fell into a swoon, tears rolling from her closed eyes. Afterwards, he placed her lips against his and held them there, as they slowly regained their composure and she came through in his arms.

 _She fainted, this is crazy...why does it have such an effect on her? I could've have hurt you...why would you make me do that? Geralt_ lay playing with his thoughts.

Triss opened her eyes, his lips still on hers. "What happened, I can barely move."

"You fainted. We have to be careful, if I hurt you, I won't..."

"I know, don't speak..I should apologize. I made you promise before revealing my intent. Forgive me, this isn't something we should try often. It's draining." Triss whispered, as Geralt lifted her body.

He gently laid her on their bed, then propped his body next to hers. Triss rested her head in the comfort of his chest, her tiny frame firmly tucked against his, with his arms tightly wrapped around her. She splayed her left thigh against his body, then reached across and pulled the covers over them.

"So, what now?" The sorceress asked. His eyes were fixed on the ceiling as she raised her head and kissed his cheek, "You succeeded in keeping me from court, Geralt, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I needed you." Geralt whispered into her ears as he held her.

"I'll stay whenever you need me, Geralt. I needed that too...a moment with you like this. I have to make some potions later, do you want to sit with me? Its pretty boring."

"I specialize in boring."

"That's untrue, you have other amazing talents. Let me see, what should we do? We have all day together..."

"Do you want to continue after you've rested? I can show you more of my many talents." Geralt asked with a grin.

"I am well aware of your talents, and I have them all to myself." Triss replied, then rest her elbows against his chest and raised her body. "We can't, I am unable to endure another round, not today. I am drained..."

Geralt grunted, a subtle chortle. In each other's embrace, eyes locked, they conversed without words. Their eyes laid bare their every desire. She knew his thoughts before he could utter them, and he knew what her responses were before she could speak them. Safe in his arms, Triss almost drifted to sleep. There was no magic spell binding them, just love, passion, a deep devotion, and a desire to make the other happy. She kissed him softly, then pushed her body away as she tried to slip out of bed, but her actions were met with yet another vigorous protest from the witcher. Geralt tightened his arms around her, and refused to let let his auburn fox escape his loving clutches.

In a amorous, almost teasing, voice, she whined, "We need to get ready, love. We have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow. Hmm, and while we are on the subject of tomorrow, what's our destination?"

He chuckled, then answered as she looked on, expecting his secrets to be revealed, "Oh no, I'm not spoiling the surprise…you just have to trust me. You'll love it, Vesemir told me about it some time ago and I've always wanted to take you there, just never had the chance until now. With the Wild Hunt and Ciri's return, something always came up."

"Vesemir..." She mumbled.

Hearing the name of the fallen witcher brought back so many memories of her time at Kaer Morhen. Triss' mood suddenly changed and Geralt sensed her subtle hesitation as she mentioned his teacher. Triss was very fond of him and saw him as a fatherly figure. Vesemir had welcomed the enchantress into the witcher fortress of Kaer Morhen and treated her like a daughter. The old witcher was warm, caring and in many ways very charming.

"I miss him, Geralt, so much." She said softly. "I miss his voice, when he'd call me 'child'...I miss just having him there."

"Hmm." Geralt sighed. "Yeah...me too. I think about him, but it's hard to dwell on it. I think about his teachings all the time, Triss. Kaer Morhen without Vesemir isn't the same."

Triss frowned, then rest her face against his, "Kaer Morhen without you wasn't the same for me. I spent so much time there with the other witchers...everything Vesemir said and did reminded me of you. I wanted so much to have you in my arms, Geralt."

"You have me now, all to yourself."

"I do, and I'll never let you out of my grasp." Triss replied as she gently stroked his chest.

The witcher placed his hand across her cheeks and canted his head to gaze at her, "I'll never be too far to hear you call."

Triss slipped out of bed and modestly covered her body with the quilt, leaving her witcher's naked body exposed. She turned briefly and stole a glance as she left to prepare a bath for two. Moments later, the enchantress invited her witcher to join her in the bath, as the two prepared for their day. Just beside their bed, she took his medallion, laying neatly on the table, then walked towards the window and slid into the bath water. The bathtub was fashioned of wood, perfect craftsmanship, with beautiful carvings on its sides. Triss had heated the water so the temperature was just right, and steam drifted upwards hugging the air, rising from the bath as she climbed into it. Triss had mixed scented oils and rose petals into the water. With the windows left open, the gentle breeze had blown the curtains into her bath. The enchantress lay on her side, surrounded by rose petals, her body submerged beneath the water, say her left hips, smooth belly and breasts. Geralt approached and she lay there, her right hand hanging over the rim of the tub, a soft smile gripped her face. Triss knew what he was thinking as he stood looking down at her. His naked body perched like a well sculpted statue, her eyes wandering, rising slowly to meet his, just as his eyes wandered below. The scent of the bath oil filled the air, it was a nice smell, good for the morning. Geralt caught sight of the gathering rose petals nestled between her breasts, just below that a single petal kissed her belly, teasing him closer. His witcher medallion rested on her thigh, her fingers laced between the chain, waiting to pounce on him from its hiding place just below the water. _A tempting spot to start,_ he thought, then touched her thigh. She closed her eyes to the sensation, as she gently took his medallion and slowly dragged the chain along her body and rested it just on her breast. Triss took his hand, then scooted forward so he'd climb in behind her. Her back resting in his chest, he tied the chain around her wrist, letting his medallion dangle. Geralt took a wooden bath cup from the small table just behind them, then began to pour water across her skin. There was a certain allure about him she could not resist, there always had been. As the lovers finished their bath, he carried her to their bed and gently placed her on it. With her hair and body still wet, she glanced up at him as Geralt held on to the carved wooden beam that ran across their massive hand-carved four poster bed. Triss had removed the tester of the bed, as she enjoyed watching the patterns made by the burning candles during the night.

"What are you doing, Geralt?" Triss whispered, as she reached for her robe.

"Looking at you." He replied.

Her dazzling blue eyes pierced him with a hint of fire, as she gestured for a towel. Geralt turned away, grabbed a towel and handed it to his sorceress. He robed himself, then planted his body on their bed and leaned his back against the headboard, watching her prepare. Triss dried her body, clothed herself using magic, then walked towards her dresser. With magic, she easily tended her hair. It changed, her damp tangled curls replaced by beautiful silky locks that flowed across her back. She ran her fingers through and brought it to the front, across her left shoulder, then took a small vial and placed a tiny drop of her perfume on her fingertip. She gently dabbed her neck, just behind her ears where Geralt frequented his lips, as the witcher watched her beauty ritual. Except the occasional lipstick and perfumes to please her lover, Triss' beauty needed no enhancement. Her natural soft lips, gentle eyes, and smooth freckle-littered face were enough to keep his eyes on her.

She took a seat beside a small table at the far corner of their bedroom, then removed a piece of parchment from the drawer and placed it on the table. She hastily scribbled a handwritten letter intended for the royal court, then melted the signature blue wax of the Koviri court and dripped it onto the letter. As the wax dried, the sorceress removed a small ring she wore on her right index finger and stamped her seal as Tancred's mage advisor onto the document. Observing her every move, he leaned over slightly, grinning. _I will put another ring on those fingers someday, and make you my wife._ The witcher thought as Triss turned her gaze toward him.

She smiled, then focused her attention on the drawer. Had she only known his thoughts, it would've sent her soaring. _What is he thinking of now? Something lewd, I bet._

 _Triss_ fumbled through the drawer, removed a second parchment and delicately scribed a second note, taking much more care with this one. She then brought the letter to her lips, kissed it, then doused it with her perfumes. She flattened both pieces of parchment on the table and followed with a simple spell. The first letter rolled as if touched by an invisible hand, sealed itself, then vanished in a dazzling spark of flame.

"One down," She whispered. "...one more to go."

With a flick of her wrist, the paper crumpled then glowed, as a beautiful flame engulfed it to form the shape of a creature, signature to her spell. Triss smiled at her pet made of flames, then gazed at the witcher from the corner of her eyes. She moved her finger gently and the creature took flight and blazed across the room toward him. Geralt stared at the creature, it was a beautiful flamed butterfly. He had seen the sorceress use these creatures in her spells and he'd always wanted to ask why she choose such a docile creature, but his mind was focused on the flames. Triss' fire butterfly approached and hovered just before him. He could feel the brilliant warmth of the fire, as his mind drifted back to Flotsam. _Butterflies...she always use butterflies in these type of spells, I wonder why._ He thought, as she continued to smile, maliciously twirling her fingers to make her pet dance before his face, just in arm's reach.

Geralt stared at her, his eyes glowing in the flame, "Triss, be careful with that."

"What wrong, Geralt? Afraid of my flames? Don't worry, it won't bite." She said, with spark and a wild smile across her lips.

"You are going to burn our home." He mumbled.

Triss rose to her feet, then slowly walked toward him, "Why don't you stop me, Geralt, and take it into your hands?"

Without hesitation or doubt, Geralt reached out and snatched the flaming creature from the air. To the witcher's surprise it was cold, and the sensation pleasing. The flames engulfed his hand, then faded as the creature vanished in soft puff of red smoke to form a heart. The haze slowly faded, the parchment reappeared. It was the same piece of parchment Triss had been writing on moments earlier and Geralt plucked it from the air.

She paused and leaned against the post at the edge of their bed and whispered, "Read it, Geralt."

He carefully unfurled the parchment and read Triss' note. _Since the first time I laid eyes on you, you were all I ever wanted, Geralt. You took my breath away. Each time I look at you, I fall in love anew. I am hugged by magic each time you hold me in your arms and cuddle me. I soar when your lips touch my body and my own… I enjoy the smile on your face as you do simple things around our home...even pruning weeds from the flower patch._

The witcher paused and raised his head, then gazed into her eyes as Triss hugged the post of their bed. She blushed and her mind raced. Triss always wore her heart on her sleeve, her feelings for the witcher were never hidden but out for everyone to see. He continued reading her love note. _I fret to let you out of my sight for fear that, when I wake, this will all be a dream. When you are in my arms, I hope to make all your wishes come true, and hold you just a little bit longer, a little bit tighter…_

Geralt gripped her letter unable to tear his eye from it, and she moved closer to him. Those written words felt like hugs, each line tightening her embrace. _The warmth and love I feel is indescribable. I can search all the world and never find another to make me feel the way you do, and I can no longer imagine my life without you in my loving arms, Geralt. I'll love you until the end of my days. Forever yours, Triss._

He had no words that could match hers, so he did the one thing he knew she'd love. Geralt grabbed the sorceress, held her tightly in his arms, then kissed her cheek, neck and her lips. Moments later, she tore herself from him against the protest of her heart, then proceeded to her lab to continue brewing potions for their journey. Geralt wanted nothing more than to spend the day in bed with the enchantress, yet he had errands to run. He knew they needed a second mount, so the witcher decided to go down to the local racetrack to purchase a mare. Even Roach, with all her stamina and strength, would be unable to carry the weight of a witcher, his sorceress, and their luggage for the two days ride to their destination. Geralt grinned, he was aware of her packing habits. When the sorceress visited Corvo Bianco to collect him, the witcher remembered the size of her luggage. He knew she'd pack more than needed, each time they traveled, but he loved the gifts she'd bring along. _A beautiful evening gown for each night we'll stay._ _Fantasies, more fantasies, Geralt..._ He thought, as he donned his exceptionally well-crafted grandmaster armor, then retrieved both swords, one silver, one steel, from their resting place on the wall and affixed them to his back. When he was done, Geralt opened a small box he'd kept close to their bed and removed two silver daggers.

Triss' _gift._ He thought.

Two blades that the White Wolf, Geralt of Rivia, had received months earlier from his Red Fox, Triss Merigold. He had made a point to never leave home without his daggers. As he did each time before a hunt, he read the inscriptions carved into each blade in the ancient elven language of the Aen Seidhe.

The first inscription read ' _esseath me Gwynbleidd..._ You are my White Wolf'.

Geralt sheathed the dagger on his chest, then unsheathed the second and read the inscription, ' _es minne es..._ I love you.'

"Nice...it looks expensive." Geralt muttered.

"It was worth a small fortune, but it worth every bezant."

He paused and admired the beautiful note she had given him, then placed it inside his armor close to his heart, and sheathed the second blade across his chest. As he emerged from their bedroom, the witcher searched for his sorceress. He made his way to her lab and paused at the door as Triss stood by her workstation with vials of potions in her hand. She raised two vials high into the air at eye level and inspected their contents. Geralt had always enjoyed the simplicity of such days, he could sit for hours watching her work, admiring the gentle twirl of each beaker and vial as she mixed potions, then imbued them with a little magic. Triss had been tinkering with the witcher's formulas, improving them while reducing their toxicity and lengthening the duration of their effects on his body. She kept a detailed journal of the ingredients and changes made to each potion, ensuring Geralt could brew more on his hunts. Just above her on the shelf was an impressive assortment of witcher potions she'd brewed, enhanced just for him, tailored to his metabolism. He listened to the clinking of her vials, then moved silently and wrapped his arms around her waist, almost startling her. Triss turned slightly over her right shoulder and met his lips.

"Heading out?"

"Mmhmm."

"You look handsome, Geralt."

"Mmhmm."

"What are you doing?" Triss whispered, then shifted her body as his arms wrapped around her, palms resting on her belly. "Don't be too long, Geralt. I'll have something prepared before you return. Anything particular you like?"

"Make it a pleasant surprise."

"Mmm, pleasant surprises...you are becoming fond of them. Alright, a surprise then." Triss replied, then rolled her eyes, as they sparked to his boldness.

"I could sit here, sunrise to sunset, watching you work..." Geralt mumbled,as he took a whiff of her hair, and kissed her.

She chuckled, "Why, Geralt? This isn't fun for me, it can't possibly be interesting to you."

"Triss, I enjoy the sounds of your vials, the clinking they make when you prepare your potions...you are good at what you do. It seems mundane, I know, but that smile on your face makes everything good and exciting..."

"Shush, witcher, these potions are for you. I've enhanced them, but they still need some adjustment." Triss whispered, freeing her hands, then the enchantress placed both vials on the table, "I love when you surprise me and hold me in your arms...like you are now, Geralt. " _He's warming to the life we are making here. I want it all for you, witcher._

"Even when I do this…?" He asked, then slipped a kiss on her neck.

Triss winced and giggled. Her body melted beneath his lips and his hands on her sides sent chills up her back. She searched for a way to conceal the pleasure she was feeling from his mere touch, as Geralt rested his chin on her neck. Triss grabbed the back of her witcher's neck and brought his lips to hers. The sensation was familiar, yet each time it was also different, like a thousand first kisses. She moaned, then kicked up a fuss, "We have to stop, Geralt, we've only just now managed to tear ourselves from bed. As much as I want to spend the day lost in your arms, we have to prepare for the road ahead. I promise, you'll have my undivided attention tonight, witcher."

He spun her around and tucked her body into him, "Mmhmm, I'm looking forward to it."

"So, where are you going, lover? Nevermind, you don't have to answer that. I sound like an old nag." Triss took a deep breath, the smell of his armor filled the air. The old leather scent always reassured the sorceress. She gazed at his armor, tucked her hands inside his jacket and pulled him tight against her body.

"We need another mare, I won't be long." Geralt answered.

She smiled playfully, "You are leaving me...alone? I could teleport us, it'd be quicker, but you hate portals."

"Hmm, this journey needs a horse...plus it's more romantic that way." Geralt grunted, then placed his finger on her rosy cheek, grabbing her chin. "Promise, I'll be back before you notice I'm gone."

Triss raised her eyes, nodded, then replied in her usual soft sensual voice, "I'll have everything ready by the time you return. You'll be having dinner with me tonight, Geralt, so make sure you're famished."

Geralt nodded. Triss watched as the witcher walked towards the door, then paused as he exited their home. He canted his head, took another glance at her, then whispered just loud enough for his sorceress' ears. She'd heard those words so many times, yet they rang sweet each time he uttered them. Her eyes softened and their hearts desperately called out for one another. The scent of his armor, she could smell the leather on her clothes still. The chain mail rattled against his body. Triss remembered his words, Geralt would often talked about his witcher contracts and his gear, because she took such interest in his work. Ursine armor, he called this one, School of the Bear. She preferred his armor from Kaer Morhen, it fit his body neatly and the enchantress liked the appearance, yet Geralt made it a point to wear different armor whenever possible. Knowing he could hear her very breath, she needed not speak aloud. Triss touched her lips, then whispered something she'd felt since the day she laid eyes on the white-haired witcher.

 *****][*****

 _ **Later that day…**_

It was late in the evening and the last brilliance of Kovir's sun had drifted beyond the horizon. He was late. Geralt paused and took in a deep breath of the evening breeze. He gazed at the manor he shared with his sorceress in the distance, a large beautiful manor perched on the hillside surrounded by open land. To the right were the stables for horses, and at the edge of their land boundary was a large tree. Grass lined the roadside leading to their home, which on a clear day could be seen from as far aways as the city of Pont Vanis. Just inside was the parlor and archway which led to the dining area and kitchen with a second larger archway leading to corridor with and a large study. At the end of the hall was a window from floor to ceiling and a hidden stairway leading to more rooms and library filled with old worn books.

The witcher focused his eyes and noticed the lights in the windows dim as she walked past the candles. He was home. Triss had prepared a candlelight dinner set with a bottle of Erveluce, freshly picked flowers, and the sweet smell of baked pie. She stared through the window as he approached. The enchantress could just make out her lover's outline before he lit the outside lamps with Igni, and as he made his way toward the stables. Behind him was a new steed, coated with dark-brown fur, and odd white spots on its back and tail, which were clearly visible under the moonlight, after the clouds gave way to the brilliant luminescence of the moon. An impressive animal that stood on par with his trusted mount Roach. Geralt tied both mares in the stables, watered them, then closed the large wooden doors and walked toward their home, all the while under the watchful eye of his enchantress, peering through the window.

He twirled his shoulders to stretch, then opened the front door, announced his presence, and Triss responded from the dining table. She'd quickly taken her seat, holding a wine goblet in hand, as he walked through the parlor towards the dining area. Geralt was hit with the tantalizing aroma of a well-prepared meal, just as he entered. Triss sat at the table with her chair slightly shoved away from the edge with her legs crossed, gently swaying her right foot, waiting for him with feigned impatience. The witcher dropped his armor on the floor, then quickly picked it up. He walked back into the parlor and hung it on the stand, after Triss visually scolded him for his action. He made his way back to the table just beside her, then planted a kiss across her forehead, then lips, before taking his seat.

 _I thought she'd let me get away with that._ He grinned.

"Did you think I'd let you get away with leaving your armor on the floor, Geralt?"

"Mmhmm." He answered, staring at the table.

Triss had prepared an assortment of dishes, yet his eyes drifted to the pie sitting on the table. He quickly devoured the meal she placed before him, then fixed his eyes on the baked dish. Geralt was familiar with her morning treats, however the pie scented of cinnamon and fresh apples. He waited, as if waiting for her permission to cut the beautifully baked treat, then raised his gaze as she drank the last of her wine. Triss placed her goblet on the table, then rested her elbows on it with her palm again her cheeks and stared directly into his eyes.

"Did you enjoy your meal? It's a new recipe." The enchantress said softly, as she gestured toward her pie.

"It's good." Geralt mumbled.

"I know, I finally got it right. Marlene's carefully written instructions...for a special occasion. Do you want to try my dessert?"

"Mmhmm, as always, it smells delicious, can't wait to try it." Geralt replied, then cupped his his hands playfully, drawing the scent towards his face as he reached for the pie.

She chuckled at his response, then turned her head towards the window, as his new mare pushed open the doors to the stables and pranced about the yard. The horse had its nose high into the wind, with its tail raised, "We've got an addition, I see?"

"Hmm?" He replied, then raised his head.

"Geralt, don't pretend like you didn't hear the horse knock open the stables. My pie is not that good." Triss said playfully, "How did you come about it, Geralt?"

"Won it in a race. I told the previous owner Roach was new to racing, so he wagered his mare."

"So you swindled him, Geralt."

"Swindled? No, Roach is new to racing...in Kovir. See, I wasn't lying." Geralt declared.

"Geralt, you didn't!" Triss blurted, giggling as she tilted her head, eyeing him.

"Mmhmm. I wanted the best horse, and that mare was the best."

"Well, it seems she doesn't like to be caged. Stubborn one, you'll have your hands full with your new pet."

"My pet? Um, the mare is yours, Triss." He grinned, then took another bite.

"Wow, for me? Thanks, witcher." Triss said smiling and squinting as she watched him eat. "The best horse, huh? She lost in a race, Geralt. How am I supposed to beat you and Roach when we race? You were suppose to get me a fast mare."

Geralt raised his eyes, then grinned. He was much better at riding horses than the sorceress, but the playful determination in her voice gave the witcher cause to pause, "I don't know, maybe I'll lose someday, besides, the mare is fast, a Zerrikanian breed. It was the rider, he was terrible."

"Have you given her a name? Maybe you can name her 'Fly', or 'Gnat'..." Triss said, then burst into laughter. "I jest, I'm certain she has a name already. Did you ask?"

"No, I didn't bother to ask for its name." Geralt replied. "I was thinking, maybe you should give it a new name, something you like…"

"Hmm, so I have to name her?"

He nodded, then replied, "Mmhmm, it's yours, so you have to give her a name."

"Broggha it is then." She pronounced, then waited for his reaction. _I wonder if he remembers that story?_

"That was quick. Broggha? Odd name…hey, doesn't that mean 'frog'?"

"Yes, it does…it's mine, so I get to choose the name." Triss said jokingly, "Do you remember the Elven tale about the frog and the lark... I mentioned it at the Vegelbud masq… ?"

"Masquerade ball… how could I forget that night? I stole your embrace...and a kiss."

"I was the one doing the stealing that night, Geralt. I wanted to hold your heart, like you held mine."

"You did. I wanted to kiss you before that moment, but I feared you'd reject my attempts." He mumbled.

"Don't be silly...that night changed everything for us...for me. Before that kiss we shared, my mind was made up. I was so heartbroken after we parted ways. I wanted a fresh start in Novigrad, but I had to watch my friends be burned alive at the stake, one after the other, by witch hunters." Triss said, firmly, then poured herself more wine. "It was only a matter of time before they got their hands on me. I was desperate to save my friends, to do something of meaning. I made deals with unsavory characters...then you showed up out nowhere and my heart shattered once again."

"That night—that night I like to think, I found my way back into your heart, Triss. I should've never left you. When I kissed you, I felt…"

"Shush, Geralt, before you make me cry. You're here now, and I'm yours. Nothing can take you away from me, besides, if you'd stayed I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself if something had happened to Ciri."

"I know." _Nothing can take me away, Triss...but I should be the one saying things like that to you._ He thought.

Geralt leaned across the table and without hesitation, she reached out to him. As a jest, he paused just shy of her lips and made her frown, then the witcher kissed his enchantress's as she placed her hand on his cheeks, closed her eyes, and held his lips against hers. Triss' left hand gripped the table firmly as Geralt gently slid his tongue against her upper lip. She wanted more, but the sorceress was determined to make him beg for her body, knowing she'd waiver at his mere gaze. Moments later, she gently pulled away from him and took her seat, despite his fuss.

She softly flicked her lip with her finger, then murmured. "As sweet as ever, with a hint of cinnamon and apples."

"Mmhmm, and your lips taste like Erveluce." He croaked.

Triss reached for the wine bottle to fill his goblet, but Geralt quickly grabbed her hand. He raised his body and poured some more wine into her goblet, then moved to fill his. Surprised, she beamed at his gesture, took her goblet in hand, then gently twirled the wine and took a sip. Geralt emptied his quickly, then reached for the bottle and emptied that too. He wanted another, their night was young, but the witcher quickly took his seat as she spoke.

"By the way, Geralt…have you received word from our friends in Novigrad? Or from Eskel and Lambert?"

"Hmm?" He said, focusing on the wine rack just behind her.

"Geralt! I'm up here, any word from Dandelion, Priscilla, Lambert, Zoltan, Eskel, or your new pal Letho?" Triss joked, then took another sip.

"Letho is not my pal, he's a witcher...and what about them?" He growled.

"'What about them'? What kind of question is that? What about Ciri and Ye…and Yennefer?" Triss paused, her voice shifted almost quiet as her beautiful smile faded and her sparkly blue eye went dim, "Any word from our friends?"

The mention of her old friend Yennefer brought back long past, yet painful, memories. Triss was rueful about the frigid relationship that had developed between them after Geralt's confession and decision to be her instead of Yennefer, but the sorceress had never once regretted her meeting or loving the witcher. She wanted his love, and had longed to have him for years, but she held no regrets about the outcome, say the loss of her friend. His choice to be with her was his decision, she knew he had chosen her, even so, she cringed at the knowledge that there was always the possibility that Geralt would return to his old life and former lover. Although she loved him deeply, had he chosen the raven-haired sorceress, Yennefer, Triss had accepted and she was prepared to let him go, forever.

Geralt noticed the change in her mannerisms and sensing her hesitation, he searched for the right words to say. _She looks upset and distracted right after she mentioned Yen…,_ He pondered to himself, eyes drifting to the side. _I have to say something, fast._

"I chose you, Triss, because, I care about you. I want to be with you. I'm sorry it took so long to say it." He said, then shoved his chair away from the table and patted his lap.

She rose from her seat and slowly moved to him. Geralt reached for her hand, then pulled her into him and she fell onto his lap. The witcher placed his hands on her waist and whispered into her ears, "I am in love with you. Always had strong feelings for you, but I couldn't bring myself to admit them. It's strange to hear myself say it now."

"How is that strange?"

"It's easy, and feels right to say it to you, but I couldn't bring myself to say it then." He mumbled.

"My feelings for you are like nothing I've felt before or since." Triss professed, coiling her arms around his neck.

"How can you still love me, after all the promises I made, then left? I kept you waiting so long."

"I don't know, but my love was given without conditions. Had you chosen to go back to Yennefer, my feelings for you would've never changed. I'd bottle them inside and live my life to the fullest, I was prepared to let you go and severe all connection. It would've been too much to bear, after everything we endured and went through, I could not watch you in the arms of another." Triss replied, then kissed his lips.

He took a long deep breath, then leaned his head back against the chair, "But I wanted to be in your arms."

"Did you really? Are you sure, witcher?" She planted her forehead on his chest and her hair grazed his chin, the corners of her mouth perked in a smile. "I'm teasing...I know that now. Back then, I was in so much pain...everyday away from you felt like my world was ending. It's stupid, I know, but I felt that way."

"You don't have to worry about that anymore."

"Hmm, I wonder how long we'll be this way..."

"Don't think like that, Triss. I'll be with you no matter what. Let's change the subject—Zoltan may move to Kovir, as the north has become too dangerous for non-humans, but he is not moving in with us."

"Why would he do that?"

"Just incase your joke in Toussaint about him moving in was really part of your visions."

"Geralt that was a jest, and why would he leave his business?"

"Many of the mages have already fled the northern kingdoms, and non-humans are the witch hunters' newest targets. I received a letter, if you'd call two lines a letter. Dandelion and Priscilla, should be visiting Kovir in the future. The Crimson Asshole promised a new ballad for us."

"'Crimson' what? I guess he got that new moniker from one of his conquests, probably ran away after he had her... What about Eskel, Lambert and your not-so-pal, Letho?" Triss replied, laughed, then raised her head to hover her face above his. Their noses touched, and her eyes lit to his awkward silence.

Geralt frowned, his mouth twitched ever so slightly, eyes narrowed and his voice took a different tone. He shrugged, "What about them? Why the sudden interest in Lambert, Eskel and Letho?"

Surprised, Triss chuckled, then rolled her eyes and brought her face much closer to his, "Are you jealous, Geralt? Oh my! Forgive me, but you have no reason to be, witcher. My heart belongs to you. Love, you are, and always will be, my wolf."

Geralt's eyes dotted about awkwardly. He sighed, then replied as Triss placed her hand on his face, bringing his gaze back to her, "Nothing new from Eskel. Lambert is still traveling with Keira, last I heard. No word from Letho since Kaer Morhen...and he's not my pal."

"Struck a nerve, baby? You tolerate that man, a kingslayer, but that's a discussion for another day. I don't want to soil this moment."

"He helped us against the Wild Hunt and defended Ciri." Geralt said, gently digging into her side.

"I know." _The only reason I didn't snuff his life when he showed his face at Kaer Morhen, our home._ "Kaer Morhen...we should go there someday. Not now, of course, but maybe visit in the future, and take Ciri with us too?" Triss whispered.

Geralt nodded, as the enchantress took his head into her chest. He was anxious as she stared. _Jealousy? I'm not jealous, am I? I'll see which of us is jealous..._ He grunted, then decided to return the favor, "Speaking of old friends, how's Margarita? And Keira? Rita seems nice, did she ever try to contact you? I remember she'd lost her students back in Novigrad to the witch hunters, I wonder how she's doing? Triss…"

"What are you doing?!" Triss said, then pushed her body back slightly, moving his head from her body as she raised her eyebrows, "Since when did you become so interested in what my friends were doing and when did you start caring so much about their feelings?"

"Jealous?" He jabbed.

"No!"

"Good." Geralt said. He stared, maliciously squinting as he faked confusion, "I care about your feelings, just thought..."

"That's right, and I am the only woman you need to worry about…" Triss replied, raising her hand playfully as it sparked to life, on fire with a soft dull buzz.

"Triss?" Geralt growled, and held her wrist away as he kissed her. "Don't worry, my heart was stolen by a red-haired fox."

"Good." She answered. Her cheeks blushed, the enchantress put away her flames, then answered the witcher's questions. "Rita is fine...as fine as she can be, given she lost all her students in Novigrad. She's looking to reopen her school here in Kovir, actually, and intends to present herself to Tancred. Keira is still on her 'honeymoon' with Lambert and refuses to answer me, because it's not urgent. They travel together, witcher and sorceress, he kill monsters, she tend to villagers. She's doing well...Keira needed that. Last I heard, those two weren't far."

Geralt stuck his hand beneath her blouse, but the sorceress resisted briefly only to see her protest fall silent as his fingers caressed her skin. Triss quickly straddled his body in the chair, and her quick action almost knocked them to the floor. She laughed, and placed her fingers on his lips as he moved in to steal another kiss, then quickly replaced them with her lips before Geralt could protest. The witcher ran his hands down her thighs to raise her robe, but she grabbed them and scolded him. Her eyes scanned his body as she unbuttoned his shirt in a tease, then retreated to the chair nearby.

"You have to finish that pie." She whispered.

Geralt took a bite, then a second without chewing his first bite. There were bits of pie crust and apple-spread on his lips and chin as he made a mess on the table. Triss gently wiped his lips and then licked her finger with a smile, as he stuffed his mouth with another large piece of pie, quickly following with two more bites until his mouth was full. The witcher narrowed his eyes, then pretended to choke. He patted his chest wildly, as she quickly rose from her seat and rushed to his side, Geralt swallowed, his neck bulging as he forced down the pie.

"Are you alright?! Hey, don't scare me like that! You could suffocate, Geralt. You can't force that much food down you throat."

"Wine...more wine." Geralt coughed, then lifted his head and mumbled. "I have more apple cinnamon-spread on my face."

Triss tugged on his hair, then kissed him. She cupped the witcher's mouth with hers removing the apple-cinnamon spread from his lips and beard, then gently pushed his shoulder, before retrieving a second bottle of wine from the rack. When she returned, the sorceress, poured the witcher a goblet. "Here, drink up...Well, do you like it?" She asked, then snickered as Geralt made a fool of himself eating more of her pastry.

With his mouth full, he gave a muffled response, "It's so good, as always! It's finished, can I have more?"

"Mmhmm" She nodded, then cut a second slice and slid it before him.

Geralt placed another piece of pie into his mouth as she rose up from her seat. He gently freed his hands, then took her by the waist and pressed his face against Triss' body. The enchantress rubbed the back of his neck lovingly playing with his hair. It was quiet, and there was the sweet smell of candles, yet her scent dominated his senses.

"You smell so nice, Triss."

"Another compliment, Geralt? So, what do I smell like this time?"

Her scent was intoxicating to him, and Geralt could distinguish the slightest hint of her fragrance, even in her lab that reeked of witcher potions and alchemy. The witcher could only compare her sweet scent to one thing. He took a deep breath, then whispered from beneath her breast, "Strawberries. I'd recognize your smell anywhere. It always made me feel better when your scent is near….and hmm, there's something else...cinnamon."

"Thank you for this, Geralt, it's lovely, but the cinnamon is from the fruit-spread you are rubbing on my clothes."

"No, thank you, Triss, for giving me a chance again." He mumbled, lifting his head. "You are so beautiful."

"More flattery, Geralt?" Her cheeks had become flushed red, as she whispered, "You don't plan to stop, right?"

"You think I'll stop telling you how beautiful you are?…No way." He replied, then pulled on her blouse and drew her face down close to his.

"You tease me constantly with your eyes, hands and lips, Geralt. I can't resist and as always, you get what you want." Triss mumbled.

"Am I being selfish? I want more, Triss, I want all of you to myself." He muttered, running his hands along her skin.

"Selfish? No." She chortled, then yawned, her body desperately needed rest, "I am yours, Geralt, my heart and body belong to you, and only you. Come on, don't do this...I need to ready our things, because I plan to make this an unforgettable vacation, witcher."

Triss pushed herself away from him, sliding her hands along his face as she raised his chin before making her way to the window. She stared out into the night at the moon overhead brilliantly lighting their yard and the old tree far in the distance. Broggha and Roach were nearby and the enchantress giggled loudly when Broggha raised her tail and frolicked, as if trying to impress her. She leaned against the table and crossed her legs, then opened the window to cool her blushing cheeks. The soft breeze blew against her face and drove her scent across the room.

Geralt took a deep whiff, then murmured, as he grabbed her from behind. "Stay, just a little longer?"

"What? No, Geralt. I remember how things turned out this morning. I'm not falling for your trickery again, love." Triss replied as she gently wiggled her body from his arms.

The witcher grabbed her hips tightly in protest, "You're just going to leave me alone? It's so cold here without you."

"Stop teasing, witcher, and hurry. I want you to hold me in our bed tonight, but first you have to take those mares back to the stables. Our new friend is dancing and acting silly out there. As for you, we aren't doing anything tonight, so don't look at me with those eyes, it's not working." Triss whispered playfully, as he grinned against her neck.

"Mmhmm, I get it." He mumbled, then sighed loudly.

"Don't worry, Geralt, we'll have plenty time. I plan to keep you in bed with the doors locked for days. I will give you a week you'll never forget." She leaned slightly, whispered into his ear, then bit it gently.

Geralt nodded as she tore herself from his arms and walked towards their bedroom. Her hips swayed side to side, teasing him, then Triss turned her gaze lustfully, as she leaned against the door frame and raised her robe up high to her thighs. He stared, his eyes followed her hands, and continued to ogle until she disappeared through the door. Triss' actions drew a low grumble from her wolf, who ruffled his hair, then quickly shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of his lewd thoughts. Geralt cleared the table, then walked out to tend the horses. He secured both mares in the stables, then checked their feed and water. Before leaving the barn, the witcher brushed his mare Roach, then did the same with Broggha, as the mare whined for his attention. He walked out of the stables and placed a long piece of cut wood against the door to keep the horses secure through the night. As the witcher walked away, he waved at both mares while they gazed through the bars, neighing at his words.

"Good night, Roach. Good night, Broggha. We have a long ride ahead tomorrow, so rest."

 _ **One hour Later…**_

Geralt walked into their home and gently closed the door behind him. The parlor was dark and a single candle burned just above the fireplace. The witcher had no trouble finding his way as the moonlight flooded the room in a dull glow, not enough to spark the fiery hues of color in the decor, but enough for any normal person to navigate between the furniture to the dimly-lit hallway, and he was far from normal. Triss had left the windows open, with curtains drawn. He latched them shut and quietly made his way to their bedroom, then stood in the doorway watching as she packed for their journey. Triss appeared exhausted, yet she disassembled her megascope, separating each piece delicately.

"I can do that, Triss. You need to rest." Geralt mumbled from the door, drawing her gaze.

She flicked her hair, then tucked it behind her ears as she stood. "It's alright, I'm almost done." After that, Triss collected the potions she had brewed for Geralt and placed them in her bags.

Uncertain as to the need for her megascope during their journey, Geralt walked in and grabbed her hips. She gasped, then turned her gaze to his grinning mug, "Triss... do you really need that? Just bring the essentials."

"I need it, Geralt. Everything you see here is necessary" She replied.

"Why?"

Witty in her remark, she smiled and rolled her eyes coquettishly. Even when upset, her action were always appealing to him, "I am a sorceress, Geralt, I'll travel nowhere without my toothbrush and my megascope. You are my witcher, and I will not let you travel without your steel and silver swords."

"And two daggers. Ah, yes, a sorceress' toothbrush and her megascope, very personal items." Geralt laughed.

Triss tried to break free of his grasp, but Geralt pulled her body into his wrapping her in his powerful embrace. She twisted her small frame and faced him, then unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the ground. Carefully, inspecting her lover's skin, the enchantress ran her finger down his chest, gently caressing his many scars, while paying close attention to his most recent scars. She lowered her body and kissed them lovingly, then rose to her feet, slowly, sensually as she traced her fingers across the scar on his face. Triss turned to walk to bed but, once again, Geralt grabbed her and hugged her from behind, pressing his face against her back. His hands rested on her belly. He'd been this way since morning, clinging to her, ever since his dream. She turned quickly and kissed him, passionately holding their lips together.

Geralt broke their kiss and whispered. "Your body is so warm."

"You're holding me. I'm not finished yet, I need to pack my chemises and evening gowns." She murmured as she curled herself in his arms.

"Chemise? Mmm…Do you need those? We could sleep...uh, naked. I remember you told me to join you in bed." He whispered.

"We will, I'm almost done. You want to sleep nude?"

"I want—I prefer it." He said.

"Alright," She whispered, his risque proposal surprising her, "We will when we get to our destination, I promise."

"You've already promised we'd stay in our room locked up for days, don't forget." Geralt replied kissing her on the neck.

"I won't forget a promise like that, Geralt. I hardly pass up an opportunity to be with you for a second, let alone days locked in a room with you...completely nude." Triss replied, then giggled at his half smile.

A short time later, the sorceress finished packing their bags then prepared for bed, wearing a short waist-high revealing gown. She yawed, then told Geralt not to stay up too late, as their journey began early at sunrise. He exited their bedroom and walked into the parlor as she climbed into bed, then retrieved his swords and returned to the bedroom. Geralt hung both blades on the wall, then paused for a moment to admire her beauty as she slept. _Lovely when she's awake, even more beautiful when she sleeps._ He thought, then climbed into bed beside her. Geralt touched her and she quickly turned and tightly tucked her body into his as he wrapped his hands around her. He kissed her forehead and as if by instinct, Triss moved closer and curled their legs together. She pressed her face to his neck, gently kissed it, then closed her eyes and fell asleep. He could feel her warm breath against his neck and skin, it was even, calm. Her body and hands against his bare skin relaxed him. Tightly locked in each other's arms, Geralt slowly drifted to sleep. Shortly after midnight, Triss began to move erratically in bed. Both deep asleep, started to have the same dream. He moved subtly but remained asleep. Like the nights before, the witcher had the same recurring dream. More sensitive to magic, and unable to sleep while he dreamt, she woke in the middle of the night as he called out to her in a panic, still deep in his nightmare. Covered in a cold sweat, the enchantress quickly composed herself, then sat in bed beside him, gently resting Geralt's head on her lap. He moaned, pulled on her gown murmuring her name with pleas.

"Stay with me, please!" He growled suddenly, waking in a panic as she cast a spell to calm him.

"I'll always be next to you, Geralt. It's just a dream, try to get some sleep, love I'll watch over you." Triss whispered to him tenderly.

She pressed his head against her lap and Geralt felt the familiar warmth or her body against his face. Her spell had taken effect and calmed him as he closed his eyes again. Although exhausted, she continued to watch over her witcher until he fell asleep. _This troubles me as well, love, but I don't know how to stop these dreams. I have to show him, whatever happens, I'll always be with him. He has the same fears as me...I can't lose him._ She thought, then ran her fingers through his hair and touched the scars on his face. As Geralt drifted into a deep sleep, his dreams were gone. Triss leaned over and kissed him. She held him close to her breast, as the witcher tightly gripped her body. Sometime during the night, the sorceress succumbed to her weariness and fell asleep, with Geralt tucked in her arms.

 *****][*****

 _ **Pont Vanis...Morning…May...**_

Triss woke early in the morning, just before sunrise. She gently peeled Geralt's arms from her body, kissed his head, then slipped out of bed, leaving him to rest a little longer. She robed herself, then quietly prepared their bags and placed them on the floor in the parlor. She stepped out into the cool air and headed towards the stables, where Roach and Broggha waited. After she'd readied their mares, the sorceress entered their home, opened her bedroom door, then pushed open the windows to allow the cool morning air to flow through. Geralt rolled over in bed, pulling the duvet over his head, as the enchantress lit scented candles. Concerned about their dream and his restless night, Triss decided to treat the witcher to a pleasurable morning wake up. Still groggy and half-asleep, he moaned as she playfully climbed into bed and lifted the duvet. Hovering her body just above his, her arms on both sides of his shoulders as she planted kisses on her witcher's chest, neck, chin and then his lips. Triss whispered into his ears, and Geralt reacted. He opened his eyes just as she pulled away, then brought his hand behind her body and blocked her retreat. He dipped his fingers through her hair, her locks parted, seeping like water between his fingers. Geralt twisted his body and she fell onto the bed, tucking her slender legs beneath him, a her auburn hair fanned across the sheets. The enchantress whispered something, hesitantly gazing up at him. A swirl of emotion took hold of her, but before she could utter a word, Geralt yanked her body to his and covered her lips with a hungry frantic kiss. There was a morning stillness on his tongue, but she didn't care, he needed her and she him. The witcher knew she'd quelled his nightmares, as their lips tightly pressed together.

"Did you enjoy your wake up call?" Triss whispered, with smile, as she sat up in the bed. She leaned her body against his caressing the scar on his chest with her tiny fingers.

"Mmhmm, it felt nice. Can I wake to your kiss each morning?" Geralt answered, his eyes soft and gentle.

"I've kissed your lips every morning, Geralt, and I'll kiss you every night before you sleep and each morning as you wake, but it's time for us to mount our things and begin our journey." Triss whispered, as he ran his finger down her neck.

"We have some time..." He answered, then pulled her against his chest.

Her body ached with the love she felt, as the witcher held her so close. She could hardly breathe, as his hands stroked her skin, yet she dared not move. Triss' words protested, yet her body did the opposite, "Oh, Geralt, you have to stop or we'll never leave this room."

Geralt gently released his enchantress from his grip and she quickly slipped out of bed, dropped her robe and clothed herself. Triss had already prepared their things for the journey, and he grinned in disbelief as she told him. He rose to his feet, and climbed into the bath she'd prepared as she readied herself. The sorceress wore her usual outfit, replacing her hood with a long hooded cloak. She fastened a pouch filled with witcher's potions around her waist, then tucked a small dagger against her thigh. Beneath her cloak, resting on her shoulders, was a shawl made of fox fur, draped by her flowing auburn locks. Triss sat next to her witcher as he bathed, gently pouring water across his body while they conversed. As real as the wood beneath her feet, it was as if each word from her witcher's mouth was like a silvery melody sung for her, bathing the sorceress in love and fondness, yet he had said nothing special. Geralt splashed her face with water to bring her thoughts back to him and Triss raised her shoulder, cocked her head, then padded her face with a towel. When the witcher finished his bath, she handed him a towel, then sat on the dresser and watched him prepare. Geralt clad himself in a unique grandmaster-crafted armor, based an old diagrams from the School of the Wolf.

"Triss, you said you loved the color of this armor set." He said, then tightly fastened his jacket and affixed his swords to his back.

"I do, Geralt. It makes you look so wolfishly delicious." She replied.

"Mmhmm." He mumbled, stepping forward.

"Uh uh, witcher, stay back." She said, raising her hand and pointing her finger away.

Geralt sagged his shoulders, then moved to the far side of their bed. As he'd done many times before, he retrieved his daggers and secured them to his armor. The witcher donned a long dark cloak, then took her hands and exited the bedroom through the hall and into the parlor. Triss went ahead, stepping outside to the two waiting mares she had prepared earlier that morning, then leaned the body against Broggha, stroking her mane as she waited for Geralt to meet her. Moments later, the witcher exited their home and stared in amazement. Triss had indeed prepared their horses for their journey, she'd fastened their saddles, and fed and watered both mares while he slept.

She smiled, then poked fun at him as he emerged. "Are you sure this is a vacation, Geralt, or are we going into to battle?"

His fastened hair swung in the breeze, and with an awkward grin, he answered, "Not expecting a battle…just a vacation. Besides, these are my megascopes and I'd never leave home without them."

' _Home'...hearing him say that makes want to jump on him._ "Hmm, no battles? Are you sure, witcher? Oh well, I can think of other things that start with 'B'. Bed, bath, balms and bed…" She chuckled.

"Beautiful, bright blue eyes…" He replied.

"Stop it, you are making me blush...hey, hey." Triss said, then stumbled forward as Broggha brought her head against her face.

"She likes you." Geralt muttered.

Triss watched as he quickly split the load evenly between both mares, then helped the sorceress mount her horse. She pulled on the reins and waited for the witcher to mount Roach. The air had a certain freshness, the morning darkness began to fade just as the sun slowly peeked over the horizon. It's crimson glow sparkled across Triss' cheeks and eyes, her hair blew into the wind while he admire her radiance, as they slowly rode out. He fixed his gaze on the enchantress, as she held her hair away from her face and stared across the plain at the city far in the distance. The rooftops and glass windows glowed beneath the sun's rays, like beautiful gems. _Gorgeous scenery._ She thought to herself, then lightly whipped her horse and slowly moved away from Geralt. They traveled north throughout the day away from Pont Vanis, until just before midday, then decided to rest and water their horses. The witcher selected a spot under a large tree, then took some kindling from his saddlebag and lit a small fire with Igni to warm his sorceress. Geralt walked into the brushes, and returned moments later carrying firewood. He added more wood to the flames and their campfire blazed a bright orange. The witcher tried to prepare something so she'd eat, but Triss quickly stopped him, then sat near the flames, as he cared for their horses. When he was finished, Geralt turned his gaze towards the enchantress, who sat on a fell tree, watching him carefully as he worked. Quietly, he walked towards her and she rose to her feet and met him. The witcher grabbed his sorceress by the waist, his hand holding onto her small frame as she coiled her arms around his neck. As if they had minds of their own, his fingers moved across her jacket, attempting to wander beneath her clothes and touch her soft bare skin. Triss' body shivered as he kissed her face, then she firmly grabbed onto his armor. There was no danger, it was quiet, neither cold nor hot, but just the feeling of his rough, yet gentle, embrace made her feel safer.

"You took care of the horses first and now you want to take care of me." Triss chuckled, as she curled her arms, resting her elbow on his shoulder forcing him to crouched down. She laced her fingers behind his neck, scratching his nape, then tiptoed and kissed him.

"You are, and always will be, first. Come on, let's sit here awhile." He murmured.

At a distance, there was the familiar whine and the noisy wheel of a cart approaching. They broke their embrace and turned towards the sound of approaching travellers. Not long after that, a horse rounded the bend and Geralt noticed a family traveling with a young child, who was standing atop a horse driven cart. The witcher retreated beside the fire, as it wasn't often strangers greeted him in a friendly manner. Many times on the path, travelers, peasants and nobles alike would sling insults, though others simply ignored his cast. His mind drifted to Cirilla, his daughter walking the path. He knew she'd have to endure the hatred and fear faced by all witcher's on the path. _Hmm, I don't know if being a woman will help or just bring more mistreatment for you, Ciri_ , _but you can handle yourself... only an idiot would provoke you._ He thought, with a blank face. Triss had moved closer to the road and the family stopped to greet her. The enchantress' brooch and manners immediately alerted them to her status as the mage advisor in Tancred's royal court.

"Whoa, whoa." The man said calling out to his horse.

Triss smiled, he was well into his mid-thirties, had dark hair and an unkempt beard. His cart was loaded with fresh farm goods. The traveller was accompanied by a woman much younger, but not by many years. Her beautiful long hair flowed across her body, light with shades of brown. Tucked beside her was a young child, a boy with long dark hair. Triss' face lit brightly as the family spoke with a single voice. They greeted the sorceress and her witcher.

"Good day, m'lady."

"Good afternoon to you, sir, ma'am. Where are you headed?" Triss replied.

Surprised by the sorceress' choice of words, the woman replied, "I am no ma'am, m'lady, just a simple housewife, and my husband is just a simple farmer."

Triss chuckled, then answered with a warm smile, "A simple farmer who feeds many is worth more than a noble who feeds himself."

"Thank ye for the kind words, m'lady." The woman replied, blushing.

"You are all welcome to join us and rest awhile." Triss offered.

Geralt gazed at the traveling pair and their young child from afar, his stare and eyes drew the young boy's attention. The child's eyes widened and his jaw hung in amazement at the sight of the witcher. He'd heard tales from his mother, yet the boy had never seen a witcher. As Geralt moved closer, his size and armor made him even more imposing. The boy tucked his body against his mother and tightly held onto her dress. He pulled hard, causing her to lean slightly. It was subtle, funny even, and Triss gazed at the child just as his mother turned her head and gently flicked his hands.

Without taking his gaze from the witcher, the boy cried out, "Mum, mum...he's got cat eyes, mum."

"Quiet, child, before you offend him!" The mother replied, then turned and nodded in apology.

"No need, he's a witcher, and he's my husb...companion—my lover and friend actually." Triss laughed.

"Forgive us, m'lady, Master Witcher… we must be on our way. These roads are dangerous at night, and we must sell our harvest, then make the journey back before nightfall." The father said.

Triss nodded respectfully, then slowly walked forward and handed the child a pouch, "Here, have these...caramels, I made them myself. You are such a beautiful boy."

He smiled, then waved the treats before his mother's face, "Mum, the beautiful lady gave me treats, mum."

"What do you say when you are given a gift, child?"

"Thank you, m'lady." He said as his mother smiled, gently rubbing his back.

"Call me 'Triss'." She replied, admiring the woman's tenderness with her son.

"Triss? Triss Merigold...The Fourteenth? You saved the Mages in Novigrad?" The farmer asked eagerly.

Geralt broke his self-imposed silence, "You've heard of Triss?"

With pride, the man replied, his voice much bolder and louder than before, "Everyone has heard of Lady Merigold in these part, Master Witcher, her deeds are famous. If she's the sorceress Triss Merigold, then you, white hair, must be Geralt of Rivia, the White Wolf himself, the Butcher of Blaviken.."

"The White Wolf from your stories mum? Wow…" The child said, his mouth slack in awe.

"Simply 'Geralt' or 'witcher' will do," He mumbled.

"Forgive me, master, it's not every day we met people of your stature…we best be off now. Good day, m'lady—Master Witcher."

"Good day to you all." Triss said.

As they departed, the young boy looked back at Geralt, then playfully stuck out his tongue and the witcher responded by sticking out his tongue. His action caused the boy to grin wildly, jumping in the cart as he waved his hand, then placed both hands over his ears and blew up his cheeks. Geralt imitated the child's actions, grinning until the boy turned away. Surprised by his playfulness, Triss stood silent, her head tilted to the side with a delicate smile on her face, as the enchantress and her witcher returned to their campfire to rest awhile. She gestured and Geralt removed his swords, then laid his body across the log, resting his head on her lap as they both enjoyed the warmth of the nearby flame.

"The boy was funny." He muttered.

"Yes, he was, but so were you. You should've seen his eyes when he took the candy. They reminded me of Ciri's eyes when first she saw me use magic to heal her injury." Triss whispered, then rested her forehead on his.

"Mmhmm, the scratch on her knee. I remember."

"I wonder where she is, Geralt? Where will her path lead?" Triss answered softly, "I hope it lead her to us someday."

"A witcher's path can be lonely, but adventurous. I think she's happy, she's free to do whatever makes her happy. Ciri always had a mind of her own, she's independent." Geralt answered, as the enchantress twisted her fingers in his hair, pressing her face against his forehead.

"Your path will never be lonely again, Geralt, I'll always be at your side."

There was a brief silence as she fixed her eyes on the flames. Geralt raised his hand and brushed her cheek, "What is it?"

"You warmed up to that boy so quickly, it made him smile." Triss whispered.

"Hmm?"

"You showed him your tongue, Geralt. It's bold thing to do."

"I had to answer. He challenged me to a match of funny faces." Geralt grinned, twisting his body and shifting on the log

"Oh, really? Maybe I should challenge you too. I want to see that look on you face again." She murmured and stuck out her tongue wiggling it before his face.

Geralt gazed at her for a moment, then quickly moved his face forward, captured her tongue with his mouth, as he kissed her. Surprised, Triss' eyes darted, she had no time to react as he slipped his tongue against hers. She moved her hand across his beard and kept them there as their kiss grew passionate, then let out a muffled moan into her witcher's mouth, when his hands reached her neck. She fought the urge and tried to break free, but Geralt held her and kept their lips together. After a few moments of bliss, he released the sorceress from his powerful grasp and broke their kiss. Triss wiped her lips, then peered, surprisingly into his eyes.

"Hmm, another pleasant surprise, I wasn't expecting that...but it was perfect. You never miss your chance, do you, Geralt?" She smiled.

"To kiss you? No, I'll never miss another chance at that. I've missed too many already." He replied, then rose from her lap and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"What do you think he meant, when that man said the roads were dangerous at night? Monsters maybe?" She whispered softly, then leaned her body against him.

"Monsters...or maybe even worse. People can be worse than monster, sometimes."

She nudged him, then giggled, "Don't worry, Geralt, and don't be afraid...you have me to protect you after all. Remember what I said in the light house? I'll protect you, and always be there at your side."

"I'll never forget that night..." Geralt replied and their conversation quickly dissolved into a fury of banter.

Their frequent kisses and talks were one of many ways they showed their feelings. They listened, evident in their nods at what the other said, a subtle twist of emotion in their silent expressions. They could listen to each other forever, talking about nothing, or things others would find uninteresting. They could even be boring, telling tales about adventures, both past and future, it mattered little. Beneath all their talks was love, a soft gentle gaze in their eyes, the calmness on their faces. Whatever was said truly did not matter, they wanted it all. As mundane as it would seem to others, talking about the breeze, or the fire, what mattered most was they were talking. Geralt was connected to Triss as she was to him. Their dialogue flowed like a soothing remedy to each other. It was littered with soft smiles and giggles, real, like the warmth of the morning sun, but after a long rest, they decided to continue their journey. Geralt untied the horses, then helped Triss into her saddle. She resisted briefly, but accepted his tender gesture with a loving smile.

Soon after he mounted Roach, Triss shouted. She gently tapped her witcher's horse with her whip, causing the beast to jerk forward and whine. Geralt hung on as Roach sped away in the direction they had traveled from. After a brief exhilarating ride, the witcher regained control of his mare, then returned to her side. He stared from the corner of his eye as she blushed and laughed uncontrollably, then apologized for her caused mischief. The enchantress hadn't expected Roach to behave in that manner, but she found Geralt's reaction even more amusing. Together, side by side, both mares slowly trotted for a while as she and Geralt talked. The witcher kept his lover entertained with his many stories about monsters he'd killed on the path, none of which had to be embellished. Triss knew all too well the monsters they'd faced together. Geralt told her of the Ofieri prince cursed as a toad, his journey to a fairy tale world, beyond a hill and dale. Triss laughed, she remembered saying those very lines the night her asked her to stay with him.

The enchantress had spoken them in the lighthouse, hoping to someday find a measure of happiness with the witcher, not realising how prophetic those words would turn out to be. He shifted his stories between their time in Kovir, the time they spent together in Temeria, and past memories from Kaer Morhen. Triss, always in love with Geralt, now found herself elated as she had him all to herself. The witcher had slowly opened up to the sorceress and together they had shared memories she'd never thought possible. Mischievously, as always, she stared at him with a recognizable glow in her eyes. He knew she was about to do something playful, but the witcher hadn't a clue what. Broggha reared up, bucking playfully, and Roach responded. Triss tapped her mare and the sudden lash from her whip caused the animal to whinny in excitement and leap forward. Startled, the enchantress quickly regained control of Broggha, just as Geralt raised his hand to cast Axii on the creature. She called to him, challenging her witcher to a race for the nearest town.

"Geralt! Catch me if you can!" She shouted as her powerful mare galloped down the trail.

"Triss, wait! That mare is…wild." Geralt shouted, as her laughter reached his ears, then muttered. "And so are you."

She whipped her mare twice more, racing ahead. Geralt dug his heels into Roach's side, the horse jumped forward in pursuit. He called out to Triss, but the sorceress had disappeared at a bend in the road and was completely out of his sight. He commanded Roach to move faster and the beast obeyed, jumping forward, jerking the witcher and leaving a small cloud of dust in her wake. Around the bend, Triss looked over her shoulder for Geralt, but Broggha's loud whinny drew the sorceress' attention to the road ahead. The sight of a cart strung across the path frightened the horse, as the enchantress frantically tried to stop. As if to protect the sorceress, Broggha leaned her body slightly, then bucked and threw Triss to the ground just as she slammed into the half-turned cart, righting it. The panicked animal quickly rose to its feet and dashed away into the nearby bushes. Triss tried to stand, but she was dazed from the fall and quickly surrounded by a group of bandits. Eight in all, she had counted, all ragged and reeking of cheap alcohol. Normally, the bandits would've been easy work, but Triss hadn't regained her focus as she tried to cast a spell, but before she'd finished uttering the words, she felt the blow as she was struck by the leader mid-sentence and knocked to the ground. She tried to pick herself up, bracing on her hand and knees, but the leader kicked her side. The blow carried such force, the pain so excruciating, it briefly knocked her unconscious.

"Bloody wench tried to bewitch us, lads." The leader said, turning his back to the unconscious sorceress.

"This one looks important...smells like petals too. We could fetch a hefty sum for the witch, boys." One bandit said.

Meanwhile, Geralt closed the distance quickly and rounded the bend, just as the man struck his sorceress in the back of her head, then kicked her side as she tried to stand. He watched her collapse onto the ground and her sudden fall threw him into a rage. The thunderous sound of Roach's hooves split the air, her ears stood erect as she moved swiftly, tearing the ground beneath her hooves. Her muscles rippled beneath him, closing the distance as the bandit leader reached for his enchantress. Aggressive and angered, the witcher jerked the reins and Roach came to a menacing halt. In one swift motion, Geralt dismounted and unsheathed his steel sword.

"Bastards! You're all dead." He growled, then stepped forward.

His cloak swayed into the wind as he raised his blade and stood poised, ready to draw blood. The witcher's eyes narrowed, they burned with an unquenchable anger. He needed no explanation and did not ask for one. Triss was injured, he could smell her blood, and he was resolved to killing everyone responsible. He appeared formidable, fierce and frightening, as he moved toward the closest bandit. The man turned to face him, but it was too late, a swift step to close the distance, followed by a deadly swing of his sword, Geralt slit the man from his right shoulder to his left hip. Entrails spilled and splattered across the ground, as the witcher moved toward the second bandit. Triss opened her eyes, staring in horror at the lifeless body of the young boy her lover had befriended just hours before. She lifted her gaze as Geralt raised his sword and decapitated the second bandit with an effortless swing. Blood sprayed across her witcher's face, as the man's body remained standing briefly then collapsed onto the ground. Geralt stepped forward with his steel sword firmly in his grip. The witcher assumed Addan Aenye stance, tagged as The Fiery Dancer. He preferred speed and agility over strength and wanted one thing and one thing only, to kill the man who struck Triss in the head, then kicked her while she knelt crouched. The bandits were lightly armored and carried clubs and rusted swords for weapons. They were no match for a lone soldier, let alone a witcher as skilled as the White Wolf. His eyes shifted as he slowly side-stepped, shifting closer towards Triss so he'd easily reach her in a single leap. Their fates were sealed the moment the leader struck his woman. Geralt paused as the man grabbed onto Triss' cloak, one of many mistakes they'd made. They staggered, she screamed in pain, then braced and held her side. The enchantress was groggy, a pounding in her head, throbbing as she tried to steady herself.

"Release her and your death will be swift and painless." He warned. The witcher's voice lacked hesitation and made the bandit leader sweat. "Harm another hair on her body and I'll kill you all where you stand."

"You'll do nothing while I hold your witch's life in my hands, freak."

"Release her, then and I'll let you live."

"Fuck you, mutant! Witchers are not known for mercy." The leader replied, tauntingly.

Geralt crouched in his stance, his legs firmly planted on the ground with his sword raised. He focused his senses, then took a deep breath to calm himself as he listened keenly to his lover's body. Surprisingly, she was calm, her eyes were fierce, though Triss hadn't yet fully regained her composure, as her witcher slowly crept forward. Five bandits fanned out and surrounded him from all sides. He eyed the sorceress and she nodded subtly. Geralt twirled his wrist and his sword spun menacingly in a full circle, then halted to a warning from the bandit leader as the man held a knife against Triss' throat. Still reeling from the blows to her head and body, as the leader threatened to cut her throat, yet Triss remained focused, as she was no helpless lamb.

"Triss, are you alright? I'll…"

"I'm fine, Geralt, I'm fine. My head is throbbing, and my stomach feels knotted, but…"

The man placed his face next to Triss', sniffing her as Geralt looked on in horror. "A witcher and a whore. Lads, this strumpet smells lovely. Maybe we can save this one… See, my lads killed the last whore over there, bloody wench bit me. I killed the husband as she watched, for not ploughing the lads, then killed fucking runt, before gutting the ploughing tramp."

"You are a monster! He was just a child!" Triss muttered. She struggled to keep her rage in check as the man spoke.

"Blasted tike defended his mommy, so I stuck my sword in him and cut his fucking throat." The man grunted, then licked her face.

"You bastard! What trinket did these simple people possess that you had to kill them? You murdered a beautiful family, killed an innocent child, why?!" Triss snarled. "I'll kill you for this!"

Geralt gripped his sword, bared his teeth at the bandits' leader, then inched forward as the man spoke, "Oi! I fucking warned you, witcher. Another step forward, freak, and your bitch dies!"

"You'll all die here! When we're finished, you'll wish you'd never crossed path with a witcher and a sorceress." Geralt replied.

"Especially this sorceress and this witcher…" Triss growled menacingly, through gritted teeth.

The leader pressed his knife against her throat and the sorceress winced as the blade nicked her neck, "I'm not jesting, witcher, I'll kill this whore! Drop the bloody sword, mutant!"

"Don't do it, Geralt!" Triss ordered, then placed her hands on the hand that held a knife against her throat. She ignited a flame burning the leader's flesh. He squealed, releasing the enchantress from his grip, then staggered back, dropping the knife as he clutched his burning hands. The stench of melted burning flesh quickly filled the air, a sickly scent that terrified the other bandits.

"Fucking witch!" He screamed, as his flesh blistered, sagged, then fell off the bone.

" _Naur-runya-naara._ " Triss whispered her spell. Geralt quickly shifted his attention as she uttered the dull spell, then ordered. Her voice wavering with a mixture of anger and sadness. "Stand back! I can take care of them myself."

He noticed the blood running down her neck where the bandit's leader held his knife, and from the head wound she sustained from the blow. Triss had dirt in her hair and on her cheeks. Geralt watched, amazed, as the wind blew her loose flowing hair against her face. He could smell her blood, and the sight of the cut on her neck sent into a rage. Triss remained calm, her eyes fierce as she moved past the leader towards her lover. Moments later, a third bandit charged in fear and mad panic at Geralt from behind trying to stab the witcher, but Triss bared her fangs and conjured a flame that engulfed the man. He screamed and patted his face, as his skin melted away. His piercing cries set fear and panic into his cohorts, as he tried to put out the flames by ripping out his own burning flesh, before collapsing to the ground, silent.

"You are all dead!" She invoked calmly.

A fourth bandit, scraggly as the last, turned his attention to the sorceress, but quickly felt the witcher's blade across his back. The man collapsed just as Geralt resumed his guard beside Triss. She nudged him, then strolled towards another man who wielded a dull rusted blade. He stumbled back, falling onto the ground. Triss continued to move towards the bandits, unafraid as they cowered. Her hands glowed with flames and she fixed her eyes on the downed man whimpering just to her right.

The leader stumbled frightened, then shouted, "Get up lads, and kill her! Shoot the whore! Kill that ginger witch!"

Triss paused, then turned and gave the leader her full attention. She choked the man from afar, picked up the very same dagger he'd used to kill the young boy, then responded, "You wretched, vile little man...you will pay for this."

"Whore! Freak, argh!" He growled, spitting and kicking his feet. "Baby-eater!"

"Enough of that!" Triss said, then slowly stuck the blade into his neck twisting it. She engulfed his face and mouth in flame, to muffle his blood curdling scream, then let him fall to the ground. "That's for that little boy and his mother!"

The stench of charred flesh and entrails soiled the air and suddenly the distinctive sound of strings echoed with a hiss as one of the remaining three bandits fired his crossbow at the sorceress' back. The sound was immediately followed by a loud audible ping as Geralt quickly rolled between the enchantress and the bolt, deflecting it at the shooter, and grazing the man's shoulder. Unshaken, Triss engulfed the leader's body in fire. He'd screamed, but the sorceress had removed the man's ability to speak. His body boiled, large blisters formed then burst, as her magic pinned him against the ground. His eyes melted, slagging and soaking the ground. The man's death was slow, horrid, as his skin melted, slagging in fleshy bits. Triss calmed herself, then turned to search for Geralt who had closed the gap with another bandit. The man fumbled with his crossbow as he tried to reload. Geralt sheathed his steel sword, retrieved his dagger and buried the blade into the bandit's throat, then dragging the blade across, almost severing the head. He cast Aard to knocked the last bandit into a nearby tree and the blow shattered his spine, leaving him paralyzed. Blood poured from the bandits ears, eyes, and mouth as he lay on the ground, unable to move. Geralt moved slowly to deliver the finishing blow.

He drew his second dagger, then froze in his tracks as Triss called out, "Stop, Geralt, please."

"He is a monster and deserves this fate for what he's done!"

She placed her arms around him and rested her head on his back, "I know, but you are not—He'll die from those wounds, there's no need to soil your hands."

She took his blade and sheathed it, then faced the bodies of the farmer, his wife and their child, lying next to the trees. The woman was partially stripped in a pool of gore. Blood covered her fingers from when she fought off her attackers. The woman had fought, yet it brought the sorceress no comfort. Laying beside her was the little boy, he had a stab wound to the back and his throat was slit, as he tried to defend his mother with his tiny hands. Beside him was the pouch of caramels, Triss' gift to the boy. The husband lay dead, hands and feet bound behind his back, with a sword wound to his neck. Evidence of tears lingered in his still open eyes. Geralt turned and placed his hand on Triss' neck to inspect her wound, then ran his finger through her hair checking for bleeding. He tore a piece of his cloak and soaked in in water, then wiped her face, head and neck. She protested at the witcher's soft treatment, but it was nothing unfamiliar. He scolded her and immediately pulled her body into his. Geralt lifted her shawl and hair, then ran his eyes across her body. He opened her jacket, exposing her skin to the cool air. Triss was bruised, but nothing broken.

In a dull voice, the witcher mumbled, "Monsters, every last one...don't look at this."

"I've already seen them, Geralt. Is the boy truly dead?" She asked.

"Yeah, his body is cold, the mother and father too. This happened almost an hour ago." He replied. "How do you feel?".

"Vile, disgusting, for what we were compelled to do, but I'll live, Geralt—If we'd set out sooner, we could've helped. We should do something." Triss replied, then used her cloak to wipe the bandit's blood from the witcher's face. "Help me place them in the cart. They deserves a burial. It's the least we can do."

"Don't shut me out, Triss. Let me care for you and don't blame yourself. Things like this happen."

"Thank you, Geralt, but right now—I just need to be alone with my thoughts for a moment. I'm sorry, love." She whispered, then touched his cheek and turned away from him.

"It's alright, I know what your are feeling right now. I just wish you'd let me help." He muttered..

 _Just showing concern is helpful enough, Geralt. You truly know how to make me fall in love with you more and more._ She thought to herself. "How can people be so cruel, love?"

"You'll find monsters everywhere. I told you, sometimes, humans are worse than monsters." Geralt mumbled his reply, then removed his cloak and covered the woman's body.

He lifted her corpse and gently placed her into the cart, then laid the child and father beside her, as Triss covered the boy, and his father with her cloak. She ran her finger across his tiny lifeless face, while Geralt strapped the bandit horses to the carriage, then whistled for Roach and Broggha, as they prepared to journey to the nearby town. Triss did not speak during the short ride, her thoughts were with the little boy, as she clutched the pouch of caramels in her hands. They were greeted politely as they approached and the townspeople offered assistance. She told them what had happened, then offered coin as payment for the family's burial. Concerned about her state after the day's events, Geralt tried to persuade her to spend the night at the inn, but Triss refused and insisted they leave immediately. He protested, and she agreed only to clean themselves at the inn, then continue on their journey. They paid the innkeeper to tend to their mares, then retired to their room so she could prepare a bath for two. After their bath, Triss changed her clothes, and rested for a few hours as Geralt cleaned his armor and prepared their horses.

 *****][*****

Later that day, as the last embers of daylight faded and the stars peeked through the blackened sky, Triss wanted to make camp and rest for the night. Geralt had insisted they sleep at the inn, but she refused. The death of the young boy and the family weighed heavily on her mind. She insisted they sleep outside under the stars, she wished to spend the night wrapped in his arms,far away from the comforts of cities, towns, but most of all people. They made their camp next to an abandoned quarry, surrounded on three sides by high-cut walls, with a single entry way no wider than a horse-drawn cart. Geralt lit a small fire to keep her warm, dropped his armor near the campfire, then tended to the horses for the night. Triss was exhausted, yet her thoughts were restless. Her mood had changed, and the sorceress appeared remorseful and irritated. Geralt felt her anxiety and distraction, as she moved closer to his side to aid him. He briefly placed his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, then she turned her head and kissed his lips. He lacked the emotional display, a symptom of his trade. Years on the path and the witcher had seen the extent of the horrors humans could inflict on one another, yet the child's death disturbed him. She gently rested her hands on Broggha, then removed an apple from her pouch. Broggha blew and snorted as Triss rubbed, petted and brushed her mane, then fed her the apple.

Triss leaned her head against the mare and whispered with her eyes closed, "Thank you, Broggha, you saved my life when you threw me off, but you hurt yourself."

"What happened?" Geralt asked as he moved to her side.

She turned to face him, and Broggha shoved the enchantress into her witcher's arms. They had journeyed more than half a day on horseback, Roach and her new companion needed some well-deserved rest, watering, and feeding. Tired from the long journey, Triss quickly prepared a place for the two to sleep. She cast a spell to shield them for the night, then quietly rested. It had been many full moons since last the witcher slept outside and he had nearly forgotten the feeling of the wild, and longed for their bed back in Pont Vanis. The enchantress lay spread out on the soft hide and covered herself with a quilt. All the while she watched for her witcher and stared at him. _He seems worried about the boy, but there's something else._ She thought as Geralt placed his swords near the fireplace, then looked over his shoulder at the sorceress. Her blue eyes shined in the warmth of the fire and as always, attracted him to her.

"Are you sulking about the inn? Relax, we can spend the night outside, Geralt." Triss insisted, with her usual lovely grin. "I know the boy's death weighs heavy on you. I know because I feel what you are feeling, and you don't even have to say it."

"Hmm, yeah, but it's not about that. I wasn't sure if you are alright with spending the night outside after what happened earlier...besides, it's very cold, Triss."

"I'm fine, Geralt, and I know it's cold, but I have you to keep me warm tonight...If you are so concerned about the cold, why don't you hurry so our bodies can warm this quilt?"

"You are tempting, Triss...but first I need to finish here with these animals."

"Don't make me wait too long, love, it is very cold without you." She said flirtatiously.

 _He refused me. Using the horses to calm himself... That's what I'm here for, Geralt._

"You were magnificent today, Triss. It reminded me of the docks in Novigrad...when the witch hunters attacked us, you showed no fear or hesitation. Watching your determination that day, while at the same time thinking I was going to lose you for good." Geralt said, expressing the thoughts he had that fateful night. "Today, when that man put his knife to your throat, I lost it..."

"Don't say it...Those were difficult times, Geralt. I had no time to hesitate, people's lives were at stake." Triss replied confidently.

"I know. I've walked the path alone, but nothing can compare to the loneliness I felt as I watched you sail away aboard that ship. For a moment, I was overwhelmed...that my actions drove you away, and saying that 'I loved you' was all but too late. When I thought all was lost, you returned to me and Dijkstra…" Geralt answered, with a sense of finality in his voice.

"Shame what happened between you and Dijkstra, I didn't expect him to ask you to aid in regicide, especially after Foltest's death," Triss said thoughtfully.

"There was no other way. I didn't trust Dijkstra to keep his word, so I abandoned the plan. Roche and Ves were upset, but in the end, I hope time will prove me wise. We may need their help in the future." Geralt mumbled, then patted Roach's side.

"You made the right choice, love, don't dwell on it. Now hurry and come to bed." Triss whispered.

After tending the horses, Geralt laid next to his sorceress. She placed her head on his chest, then wrapped her arms around him. Holding her in his loving embrace, Geralt inspected her wounds once more. As they lay there in silence, he could hear her heart beating erratically…she was obviously shaken by the tragic events of the day, but did not let on. Were it not for his heightened senses, he would be oblivious to her mental and physical state. Suddenly, their silence was broken by his words…

"What do you think about children, Triss?"

"You know I love children, Geralt, why do you ask?" She replied.

"Not just children, a—a child we can raise together...our child." Geralt answered, looking down as she raised her head.

The enchantress felt as though the very air she'd taken into her luns was sucked from her. Shocked by his response, she swallowed, shaking nervously as she answered. "Geralt, you know how I feel, but witchers and sorceresses are sterile...it's never been done."

"That's because no one with your determination has tried it. I've been having the same dream for some time now, and it's the same recurring dream. In my dreams, you slowly drift away and in the distance…"

Cutting him off, she continued "In the distance you hear a child crying, a baby, then a woman's voice comforting the baby, my voice."

"Triss?" He said, shocked.

"Don't worry, witcher, I didn't read your mind, I'd never do that without your consent. I've had the same dream, Geralt. During your last dream I cast a spell to calm you. I couldn't sleep. I am able to share your dreams as we sleep, even absent physical contact."

"How... why?"

"I don't know, Geralt, but it frightened me. When I woke, you were still dreaming, calling to me, so I cast the spell to help you sleep."

"It's a nightmare...I lose you, then try to follow your voice, but my body refuses to move." Geralt said, as his brow drew together.

Silence once again dominated the scene as they both replayed their last few words. Many times on the path, Geralt had seen the bodies of men, women, even children, but after seeing the body of the dead boy he was unable to shake the thought. Suddenly, she asked.

"Do you really want to have a baby with me, Geralt?"

"Yes! You're a natural, Triss...motherly even when you don't know you're being that way. I am a witcher and no witcher has ever died in his own bed… maybe I'll be the first. Old age, after we've lived full interesting lives, I'll close my eyes in your arms...and leave my path for good." He mumbled, with a certain seriousness.

"Geralt, please, don't speak about dying. Fate will not cheat me again. We have more time...I want more time, witcher." Triss answered.

"Yeah, me too." He said gazing at the enchantress. "I took a contract with Lambert back in Novigrad shortly after meeting you again. We tracked a witcher who no longer walked the path. I held a certain disdain for the man, but he had a family and surrounded himself with children. Surprisingly, he looked content, Triss… watching him, I grew envious. My mind always drifted back to you, and thoughts of us together someday with a child of our own. I know it seems impossible...but I want to have my child with you, our child. I want to leave something meaningful to you, something more to my life than Dandelion's boring ballads and stories about my deeds."

"Geralt, you can't imagine what I feel, hearing you say that. I'm going to cry, witcher... I'd love nothing more than to give you a child, but such a thing is not going to be an easy task, even for skilled mages. It's not as simple as making a wish...you could die, I could die." Triss whispered. Tears shimmered in her eyes, and ran down her cheeks. She tried to conceal it, but his words had left her defenseless.

"How many challenges have we faced together that seemed impossible, Triss? We always find a way, don't we?…Together. I met an alchemist some time ago, and he offered me a potion, then told me to drink it. He claimed it would reverse the effects of my mutations and make it possible to have children. I drank most of the potion, but saved some. Maybe you can analyze it and develop one that will work for us? We could even ask some old friends for help."

"Geralt, you are serious." Triss said, burying her face on his chest. She squeezed his neck, then slid her face searching for his lips, unsure of how to answer.

"Will you give me a baby...my child...our child?"

"Yes...I'll do my best." Triss whispered.

"I didn't know it could be this good, feel this good…" Geralt mumbled. "Thank you, for this...and for staying. I couldn't ask for a better life."

"No, Geralt, thank you, for everything. There is so much I want to say to you, wichter, but I don't even know where to begin." Triss said, as Geralt lifted her face and wiped her cheeks. She leaned her head in his hand, then tucked her face inside his neck. "We've come a long way, haven't we? We burned a few bridges along the way, but built new ones. Just when I thought there was nothing that could make me happier, you want to give me a baby. I truly want this, Geralt, so much."

"Then let's try, Triss, let's try…" Geralt said encouragingly. "...but you have to promise you'll be here in the end."

"I promise, witcher, I promise...So, do you remember anything else about the alchemist or the potion he offered you? And who do you have in mind we could ask to help?"

"No, nothing, I kept a vial of the potion, but nothing else. I was thinking Keira, of course. She's developed cures for all sorts of things, even managed to beat back a resurgence of the Catriona. Maybe she could help us."

"I'm sure Keira would love to help. She can be a bit blunt, but she's understanding. Still, I've been unable to contact her since we last met in Kaer Morhen. Last I heard, she and Lambert were seen somewhere near Talgar, that's almost five days hard riding from Pont Vanis."

"Seven days if you're traveling with a caravan and wagons. On a good mare it should take five days, no more." Geralt said.

"Right, but sorceress don't travel light, remember?" Triss laughed, her eyes, though still sad, sparkled.

"And Lambert doesn't have the patience for that sort of thing."

"I'm curious to see how those two are getting along, never expected Keira to capture Lambert, but from what've I've heard, they are working well."

"Capture? You make it sound like Lambert is under her spell."

"Sorceresses have their ways, and we can be very persuasive, Geralt. I managed to capture you." She replied with a bright smile.

He shifted his body, her spell crackled around them as the wind blew harmlessly across it. "You are smiling again, good. You and me are different...That was different. You were irresistible then, in Novigrad and now."

Triss raised her body and propped herself up using her elbows, her hand rested on her cheeks as he stared into her blue eyes, "How do you think Keira appeared to him? Lambert will never admit it, but he's smitten with her."

"Knowing Lambert, he'll laugh when he hears this." Geralt said jokingly.

"I have no doubt that your brother would relish the news and make silly jokes, but this is no joking matter, Geralt. Why would you drink a potion from a stranger making such claims?" She scolded him.

"I wasn't thinking, Triss. I agreed to their experiment because I never thought it would work. Now, I need...I hope you can make it work for us."

"It could be dangerous, for the both of us, you know?"

"I know, and I am not willing to accept the risk if it could harm you in the process, Triss. We can always adopt a child if it doesn't work. What do you think?"

"You already know my response, Geralt. I will do anything for you and I'm willing to try for our own child before taking the latter option. We'll talk about this in great detail tomorrow, and in the future. We should get some rest. I'll try to contact Keira again by megascope. If unsuccessful, I will dispatch a letter to Talgar. A witcher traveling with a sorceress shouldn't be hard to track down."

"Triss, are you really alright with this?"

"I am, Geralt… don't change your mind now, witcher. You've stirred something in my heart and I am going to see it through. Tonight, I just need you to hold me... and don't let go." Triss answered softly.

"And I never will, Triss." Geralt mumbled in a low whispered voice.

 *****][*****

That night, as they laid on the ground in each other's arms, both tried to sleep, yet neither could while their minds raced endlessly in thought. He stared at the stars above, imagining himself in their yard training his child to wield a blade, or perhaps Triss would teach her to wield magic, powerful magic. Geralt imagined Triss holding his baby, her bedtime stories as she dazzled their child with sorcery, conjuring all manner of magical creatures, then the witcher focused on the enchantress and his grin was quickly replaced by a worried frown. He was no mage, he had no way of knowing what Triss would endure to grant his request, but as he gazed at the sorceress beneath the moonlight, he remembered how she'd endured torture to help him. It dawned on him the lengths she'd go to in her love for him and for Cirilla. Though the sorceress didn't stir in his arms, he knew she was wide awake and deep in her thoughts. There was a stiffness in her body, nuzzled in his embrace. Triss wished to melt into utter bliss, but her mind whirled in a chaotic abyss, filled with pleasant dreams and possibilities. The loud rhythmic thumping of Geralt's heart kept her steady and made her notice the pounding of her own heartbeat, which hadn't slowed since he first broached the question a child. The enchantress stared as the moonlight splashed down in a dull whitish glow, bathing them in it's brilliant luminance as the stars shone brighter than any other time she could remember. Since Geralt returned to her so many years ago, Triss longed to share her life with him, even settle someday, somewhere quiet. When the witcher proposed it in Vizima, the thought stirred her, yet absent his memories, their plans were darkened by the trailing shadows of his past. There was a certain honesty in her naivety, believing in the Lodge years ago, yet her love for the witcher was never in question. Now she was the smile Geralt longed to see after a grueling hunt, the kiss he woke to each morning and the scent that soothed his deepest pain as he indulged in fond memories of the simple moments they'd spent together.

She felt Geralt's hand on her hip and quickly laced their fingers, squeezing tightly before losing herself in thought. _This feeling, this yearning to be a mother...I thought I'd never feel this way again. It started with Ciri...I saw the way you were with her, you were stubborn, but proud… a father. You would change around her, light up…it was subtle, but I saw it. You looked so happy…taken with her. I wanted to make you smile, Geralt, to see that look on your face all the time. We had another chance with Alvin, we talked about starting a family, you were determined to be a good father, I was prepared to be a mother to him…then it all vanished. Was it me? Was it our fault? Where did we go wrong? I miss him, Geralt…I can't share this now, even as you kiss away my pain and sorrow._

It was as though Geralt had heard her thoughts, he squeezed her hand, gazing at the dull quarry wall. Triss assumed he was asleep and she turned only to meet his eyes. His peering gaze sent a trail of shivers down her spine as the hairs on her neck stood erect. "Hi...you're still awake."

"What's going on in your mind?" Geralt growled in that way made her body ache.

"Before that horrible day in Rivia, and your amnesia, you'd never admit your feelings for me, Geralt…"

"Triss...Some people change, others don't. We've changed, and in some ways we didn't. My feelings for you, and yours for me, grew stronger. The year we spent together was…"

"Bliss, Geralt." She whispered. _I've loved you, I made my choice...walked out on Philippa and the Lodge when she tried to make me choose. When you returned, I got a reprieve. Nothing was more important to me than you, Geralt…and then I thought I'd lost you, lost it all. Here we are, together in Kovir, we have a home, a beautiful life, and now you tell me you want a child…_ I' _m not sure what we'll have to do to make this work, but whatever the cost, I will endure it…I promise you._

"Tell me a story, Triss, and put me to sleep."

"My stories are that boring?" Triss jested, raising her head and poking him in the ribs softly.

"Not what I meant."

"Alright."

She took Geralt's arm in her hand, snuggling herself against him as he closed his eyes. She'd finally relaxed. As he began to fade into profound peaceful sleep, the enchantress told her witcher the tale of the Boy Who Cried Wolf. She smiled as his arms tightened around her. His leg crept upward, against her body, as he breathed softly on her face. Beneath her magic barrier, under the night sky, his cuddles felt like the softness of her favorite duvet. Had she the power, the night would go on forever so she'd be close to him, lost in those arms that always brought calm to her stormy heart. She quickly faded to sleep herself, sharing a pleasant dream with her witcher. The beautiful scraps of a future she'd glanced at so long ago were finally beginning to make sense as they fell into place. _Such pleasant surprises, Geralt_ … She thought as she drifted into oblivion. That night she could relive a thousand time. Triss woke to the birds chirping an hour before sunrise. She made sure not to disturb Geralt, because he needed the rest, then assembled her megascope and contacted her old friend Keira Metz. Keira and the witcher Lambert were somewhere in the Koviri region of Talgar. After their departure from Kaer Morhen, they had been traveling across the countryside aiding local villages and travelers as she researched a cure for the Catriona plague. Occasionally, the witcher would take a monster contract, but mostly spent his time by the sorceress' side. Pleased and surprised to see her old friend, Keira immediately posed the question as to the reason for Triss' surprise call. Skipping the formality and moving straight to the point, Triss explained her request to Keira. She had been trying to contact Keira for some time, but never could get an answer.

"I've tried to contact you, but I got no response."

"Forgive me, I've been rather busy and can't quite frankly say I was in a position to talk you, see. Lambert and I have been traveling, spending many night under the stars. I'll say these witcher's lead interesting lives."

"Well, it's nice to finally speak with you again, Keira."

"Mmhmm, so….what is it you need, love?"

Triss took a deep breath, then told her old friend about Geralt's dreams and her ability to somehow share them. She told Keira of the witchers request and her promise to give him what he desired. As expected, Keira had no recollection or knowledge of a sorceress ever having the ability to share the dreams of others without some form of mind reading or oneiromancy. Keira went on to explain the possible meaning of Geralt's dreams, and stressed the dangers of Triss' request, then the sorceress delved into an old tale of lover's sharing their dreams when their hearts beat as one. It was a pleasant tale to say the least, but Triss was more interesting in Geralt's request.

"I can't say for certain why it appears to be a nightmare, then changes, but you have to know what you ask is very dangerous, Triss? It could harm you and your witcher irreparably." Keira said, with much concern in her voice.

"I know, but he… no...we want to have a child together, our child, and I am willing to try. When he asked me to give him a baby…how could I say no, Keira?" Triss replied.

Keira snickered "Not what I expected from you, Sorceress of Maribor, you want to have a baby witcher, or should I say, a witcher's baby?"

"Keira!" Triss complained.

"What? You are both hopeless and always want the impossible." Keira said. "That idiot followed Yennefer, wanting her undying love and respect...impossible, but you continued to love him. Now you'll risk agony, torment, put yourself through the most harrowing ordeal or worse, even death, to grant his wish. Is he worth it?! Is there no limit to what you're willing to do for that man?

"It's worth the risk and no, there isn't…it's not that simple…I can't…" Triss stuttered.

"Alright, alright, I jest. I know you could not say no to your Geralt. You love him and despite the dangers, you'll do anything for him. I'll help you, but I cannot risk your lives needlessly, so you both must be certain, and if it becomes too dangerous we'll stop." Keira answered.

"Thank you, Keira."

"No need, I am happy for you, Triss. It was certainly a long road, but you have Geralt's love. Don't screw it up, love."

The witcher Lambert, listening from the sidelines, walked into view and interrupted. Lambert and Triss had always locked horns in the past but, despite their many differences, he respected the sorceress and vice versa. She had courage and always stood by her convictions, but most importantly, she had always supported the witchers against their enemies. Some time ago, she was injured aiding them in their battle against Salamandra at Kaer Morhen. Recently, she fought alongside the witchers against the Wild Hunt and even managed to save their lives when she dispatched a squad of Hunt riders as they surrounded Geralt, Lambert and Letho. Speaking in his usual smart aleck tone, Lambert remarked.

"Merigold. So, a child?" He whistled. "Scary… A child born to the two of you would be incredibly…"

Thinking Lambert was about to say something stupid, Triss cut the witcher off.

"Lambert, as always, it's nice to see you, but I have no time, and I am in no mood for your jokes or sarcasm."

"No jokes, no sarcasm, Merigold, just wondering...why now? What's different with you, Geralt?" He redirected his question, as his brother walked into view.

"A lot has changed, Lambert, even you can see that. You are not that different from me now." Geralt replied.

"What do you mean?" Lambert asked.

"I mean Keira. You've always teased me about sorceresses and now look at you. I see you are going down the same path." Geralt replied, then pointed at the sorceress with a grin.

"Yeah, fucking hell. I took a page from your book, oh Great White Wolf, except I didn't keep my sorceress waiting long." Lambert shot back sarcastically.

"Boys, boys, I am glad that you two missed each other so, but let the grownups speak, loves. You can continue your witcher bonding another time. We have other things to do, Lambert." Keira interrupted.

Geralt laughed, then replied. "Good to see you, Lambert, looks like you have 'things to do'."

"It's good to see you too, Geralt. So you and Merigold actually settled down? Finally, you did what you should've done a long time ago. You were a fool to keep her waiting for so long and for what?...or should I say whom? At least, you got wiser with age. The only regret is that the old man is not here to see this shit… Till we meet again, Wolf."

"Mmhmm, I will see you soon, brother." Geralt replied.

Surprised at Lambert's words, Triss spoke.

"Thank you, Lambert, and stop calling me 'Merigold'. It's a long story, too long to explain again. Keira will fill you in on the way to our home in Pont Vanis. Geralt can explain the rest later when we return."

"Return? Are you not at your home?" Keira asked.

"No, I'm afraid not, Keira. We are away and will be home in a week, but our home is always open to you." Triss answered.

The sorceress Keira Metz had always hated the simple life. She relished the pleasures and appeals of royal balls and parties hosted by nobles. Like Triss, Keira had lost everything after Foltest's assassination. As witch hunters rummaged through the countryside looking for anyone with a trace of magic, Keira lived in hiding. Now the sorceress seemed content with her new life with Lambert. Fighting alongside Geralt and Triss at Kaer Morhen, Keira had found something she desperately needed. In the witcher Lambert, Keira found a partner, a friend, and a lover. After their departure from Kaer Morhen, she gained fame in the eastern Koviri provinces helping local villages and travelers. Life on the path was not always easy, but she enjoyed the time she'd spent with Lambert. Despite the witcher's protests, she graciously accepted the invitation from Triss to visit Pont Vanis. Unable to resist her charms, Lambert agreed to accompany her to the Koviri capital.

"Thank you, Triss, we will see you in Pont Vanis after we finish here." Keira replied.

Voicing his displeasure, Lambert grumbled "Pont Vanis, just perfect...a loud city with stuck-up nobles?!"

Before the megascope link terminated, Keira was heard scolding Lambert. "Don't be a baby, witcher. It's a safe place to rest our heads and catch up with friends. Besides, you can take contracts with Geralt before you do something stupid…again."

Triss terminated the megascope link, then turned her attention to Geralt. "Good morning, did you sleep well?"

"Hmm, dreams, more dreams, but pleasant dreams." Geralt replied.

"I never thought Lambert and Keira would settle down. I don't know how she puts up with him, he can be quite irritable" Triss laughed.

"Keira certainly has her ways, but she is perfect for Lambert, because they have the same attitude. You know sorceresses are hard to resist. After all, a fox stole my heart using her charms."

"Charming, Geralt. 'Fox'? 'Charms'? This fox has a lot more to her than charms, witcher..."

"Mmhmm, I've known that all along."

She nudged Geralt's body, knocking him off balance, then quickly grabbed his arm. "Stop teasing...and come on, we have another day of riding."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think I am always looking forward to improving my writing and ideas.**

* * *

 **If my story offends your CANON, I DON'T CARE.** See my profile and read my first rule. Don't like it? Too bad. This story was written for people who enjoy creativity, people like me. **If I hurt your feelings by doing certain things in this story, just remember, you are free to go and read something else.** I know it's a surprise to you but its true. **Cheers**


	5. Old Friends

**Chapter 5: Old Friends**

 _ **Velhad...Campsite...May 19, 1274...**_

As the beautiful and radiant Koviri sun began to peek over the horizon, Triss and Geralt broke camp. Geralt went on to prepare Roach and Broggha as Triss prepared their belongings, then lowered her magical barrier protecting them. Geralt turned to let her know he was done preparing the horses, as she jumped on the Witcher, wrapping her arms around his neck. With amazing reflexes, he grabbed her just as she snuck a kiss, and as always, her lips were welcome. Following a brief moment of flirtatious playing, the two lovers mounted their horses and rode out on the main path. Triss had one last errand before they set off on the last leg of their journey. In her possession was a letter written to the sorceress Margarita Laux-Antille. Contained in the letter was a request for a meeting in Kovir upon her return and a brief explanation as to why. Triss had no doubt that Margarita would agree to help them with their request. However, she knew Margarita would raise the same concerns as Keira. After explaining the contents of the letter to Geralt, he decided to use the favors he had earned by asking the mage Sigo Buntz for help upon their return to Pont Vanis. Sigo owed the witcher much after his rescue from the tower on An Skellig. After sending the letter via a courier, Triss and Geralt departed from the village.

They rode most of their day and took short breaks to water and care for their horses. The witcher and his lover made good time as they arrived in the Koviri province of Velhad in the early hours of the evening. Tired from the long journey, they decided to stop at the local market to gather supplies before heading into the mountains. Geralt dismounted Roche, then helped the sorceress from her horse, taking her into his arms as people stared at them. He was a witcher, the sword at his back gave notice of his trade, yet the sorceress' hood disguised her face. The witcher's affection for the woman drew the eyes of more gatherers, as she wrapped her arms around Geralt's neck. He brushed strands of hair from her face, hidden by her hood, as Triss shifted her jacket. Together, she and Geralt walked in silence, his hand slipping beneath her cloak as the sorceress held his arm. They walked past the greengrocer, his open table full of fruits, plump red apples, sweet pears and melons stacked oddly atop each other. Roach and Broggha followed close behind, as the enchantress purchased a few apples, then cut them into pieces to feed both mares. She patted their manes, then returned to Geralt's side.

They separated briefly, after she pulled on his armor, bringing his lips to hers, then Triss walked the marketplace alone to purchase supplies for their meals as Geralt, under the disguise of getting additional supplies, set off to get some flowers for his sorceress. She held onto Broggha's reins as they walked to the butcher's table where bloodied cuts of meat hung on display. She carefully inspected each, taking care not to touch the raw meat, then carefully selected the finest cuts from the mix as the butcher watched. He carefully wrapped each, then strapped it to her mare as he took his coin. Just across the market, not far from where Triss stood, Geralt struggled to decide what to get his sorceress, when he was suddenly interrupted by a merchant. The witcher had no intention of revisiting the city or local village after they'd occupied their cabin, but ignoring the swords fastened across his back, the merchant recognized the witcher only by the menacing glow of his cat-like eyes. Excited and nervous, the man immediately offered Geralt a contract to rid the local villages of a beast terrorizing the people. Hesitant to accept the contract while on his getaway with Triss, Geralt immediately refused. Determined to secure the witcher's services, the man continue to plead. After paying for the roses, Geralt walked away, but the merchant followed, determined not to let this opportunity slip by. He abandoned his stand and trailed the witcher as he walked back to his sorceress.

"Master Witcher, I beg of you! We've not seen many witchers in these parts. We will reward you handsomely for your aid." The man said, grabbing onto Geralt's arm.

"I have other business, and I don't need the coin."

"Please, witcher, have pity. The last member of your guild was too frightening to approach."

"And I'm not?"

The man rubbed his hands together nervously, then answered. "Well, you're travelling with a woman, so..."

"Hey, Geralt, what do you think about this?" Triss asked, holding out her hands. "Who's your friend?"

"You are Geralt of Rivia?" He mumbled, but before Geralt could respond, the man pushed past him to Triss and continued, "Pardon the intrusion, m'lady, I beseech you and the witcher to aid us."

Angered by the man's intrusion, Geralt's lips parted just as Triss acknowledged the merchant. "And how can we help you?"

"M'lady, there are beasts in these parts, they hunt the eastern mountain pass, attacking travelers unfortunate to be on the road after dark. Few nights past, they hunted near the village and killed a child. I beg you, bid the witcher aid us." The merchant answered, excited as he spoke. "We have coin."

"We need no coin, but, as it's witcher custom, we'll take a single bezant." Triss smiled.

"A single coin, m'lady...for killing monsters?"

"Yes. Now, tell me where the beasts were last seen and where they lair." Triss replied, pulling down her hood to reveal her face and hair.

Concerned that a monster hunt would shorten their time together, Geralt protested "Triss, we are on vac…"

"I'm sorry, Geralt, I know we didn't travel here for this, but we have to do something. Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time together, I promise. We could even spend time together on the hunt, killing monsters. Very romantic, don't you think?" Triss whispered to Geralt, as the witcher stared back with a blank gaze.

"Triss…"

"I'll make it up to you, Geralt." The enchantress spoke softly, with a smile.

"You are Triss Merigold, advisor to King Tancred Thyssen of Kovir and Povis? M'lady, forgive me for speaking so rudely…"

"It's alright, just tell me about these beasts." Triss replied, then nodded, encouraging the man to speak.

Like an expert monster slayer, she gathered the necessary information and learned that the monster's lair was a cave just north of the eastern mountain pass. No doubt the sorceress' proficiency had stemmed from the many hunts she'd accompanied Geralt on. She told the man to meet them at the north entrance of the village on the morrow, just past noon, then sent him on his way. Triss raised her hood over her head, then held onto Geralt's arms as the walked through the streets. They strolled past the shop-lined streets. An artist's shop stood open, reminding the sorceress to order a painting someday. There was a small shop nearby, a 'hole on the wall' you'd say, the shelves lined with old trinkets and souvenirs she could purchase to remember their getaway. She listened to the soft tone of the people, their slight accent was familiar. The Koviri general Alios spoke with a similar drawl.

"Geralt, look at those dresses and gowns." Triss whispered.

She halted as the witcher continued to walk forward, lost in his thoughts. The sorceress had committed them to a hunt, but he longed to spend the days locked in a room with her. The sudden tug on his arm jerked Geralt back, she was staring at the assortment of Koviri fashion. Beautiful dresses and gowns adorned the windows of a nearby shop, and the witcher noticed her eyes sparked as she stared in reverence at one in particular, a beautiful strapless gown with a dark orange hue.

"I want that one, Geralt. Maybe I can get something else to surprise you? Wait for me here?"

"Mmhmm." He replied, then leaned his back against the wall and folded his arms as she entered the shop. Geralt closed his eyes in thought. _I just want to reminisce and spend the day with you, now we have to go monster hunting._

"Never though I see you again, Wolf." A familiar voice said, and Geralt opened his eyes, then turned his head.

Before him was a known face, a witcher of some renown who bore the sobriquet Kingslayer. Geralt raised his head and gazed at the witcher Letho, off to his right. The witcher sat on a low brick wall against a large building with a small flask of wine in his hand. Geralt stared at Letho and nodded, his face emotionless. He owed the witcher a debt for his aid with the Wild Hunt at Kaer Morhen, yet his memories held firm about Letho's role in the the hardship faced by his sorceress after King Foltest's death. Although Triss did not react to his presence at Kaer Morhen, Geralt hunched that the sorceress may not be pleased to see him.

"Letho."

"Greetings, Wolf." Letho nodded.

Geralt pushed his body off the wall and moved closer, "Taking a contract here in Kovir?"

"No, just off the grid for a little while. Got into some trouble again, rattled a few cages in Nilfgaard...you know. Emhyr learned I was alive, so no surprise, he still wants my head. I figure I'd lay low here for a while, let the heat in the north die down. What about you?"

"Waiting for someone—someone important." Geralt answered.

Letho turned his head and gazed at Geralt at the corner of his eye, "Don't tell me you're waiting on Yennefer of Vengerberg, Wolf. You must be still be the fool, following that sorceress around."

Geralt took a seat next to Letho, then placed his forearm on his lap, "I don't need you to give me advice on sorceresses."

"Yeah, I'm just a simple witcher, you are the expert with sorceresses, Wolf." Letho answered.

"And you sound like Lambert."

"That pansy? Where is he, anyway? Kaer Morhen is abandoned." Letho mumbled, shifting his body and turning his head towards Geralt.

"On the path, traveling with Keira, last I heard." Geralt answered.

Triss emerged from the shop, her eyes cast softly about, searching for him, but the witcher was nowhere to be found. She chuckled, thinking he'd wandered off, then the sorceress raised her head and noticed her lover sitting on a half-built brick wall. Near him was the witcher Letho of Gulet. Well known for his horrid deeds, he was an unwelcome sight, as he conjured horrid memories of the suffering she'd endured when her King, Foltest of Temeria, was slain. Triss had seen Letho at Kaer Morhen, during Cirilla's defense, yet the enchantress chose not to confront him, as the Wild Hunt's defeat and Cirilla's safety were her priority. As she stared, the laughter evaporated from her face, her eyes flashed with indignation and anger, like a bolt of lightning splitting a tree on a stormy night. She felt her blood pulled from her fingers as her heart beat erratically. It felt numbing, trying to control the anger she suddenly felt, boiling, slowly creeping to the surface like fire trapped beneath a thicket. Triss forced a smile, then called to her witcher.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, Geralt." Triss said, then paused and glared, "Letho of Gulet, Kingslayer. What are you doing here?"

"I'm was lonely, so I decided to visit an old friend. Heard Kovir is lively, so I wanted to visit." Letho replied.

"I'm in no mood for your witticisms, witcher. Test my patience, I assure you it won't be funny."

"Merigold—I have to say I am surprised to see you two together." Letho turned and stared at Geralt, "I take it back, Wolf, maybe you are not a fool after all."

"I asked you a question, murderer! Why are you here? Planning to slay another king?" Triss said, as her lips curled in disdain.

"'Murderer', I don't remember you saying that when the Wild Hunt attacked Kaer Morhen. Looked like my skills were welcome after all." Letho said, then waved his hand in rebuttal, "I don't plan to do anything like that, missy, but if the price is right I can take a few more royal heads."

"I'll kill you...do you think your actions at Kaer Morhen absolved you? We would have defeated the Hunt without you!" Triss replied. She dropped the items she held in her hands, her eyes flared with rage like never before. The sorceress' brow knitted, as she grind her teeth, muttering her words. "You bastard! I should have killed you at Kaer Morhen, but I didn't because having another sword to defend Ciri was better than not, but there's nothing stopping me from killing you now!"

Geralt quickly rose to his feet as Triss' hands raised, as the sorceress readied a spell, "Triss! Calm down."

"Why, Geralt? This man cost us. He cost me, witcher. I lost you, remember?" Triss said, leering at Letho as the witcher stood, eyes fixed on the sorceress. "He left me for dead after I teleported him to Aedirn. I was tortured, Geralt. Remember, how I looked when you found me? I assure you, it wasn't makeup."

"Triss, that was my fault, I had no idea you were the figurine when I took it to the Nilfgaardians." Geralt muttered, his eyes straying from her.

"How could you have know, Geralt? Stop trying to cover up for that whoreson!" Triss said, her voice raised, her hands aflame as she stepped forward.

"Wolf, calm your woman or I'll defend myself!" Letho warned.

Geralt paused, his body tense, Letho's word stirred him. The witcher stared over his shoulder. His eyes narrowed as he gripped the handle of his sword. "I'd advise you, brother, but draw your sword on Triss and you won't leave here alive."

"I owed you a debt for saving my life, I paid it at Kaer Morhen. I'll back down, this time, but my debt is paid right here, right now..." Letho paused. He stood firm as Geralt turned. Both witchers studied the lack of expression on each other's faces. Letho recognized the lack of hesitation in Geralt's tone, then turned his eyes to Triss. "It was nothing personal, Red, everything that happened to you was just the outcome, I didn't plan it."

"It makes no difference, your actions aided Emhyr and his war, look at the north now. Do you know how many died? Do you know how many burn? Children are orphans, but you got your coin." Triss chided him, her tone much more restrained.

"I had my reasons, sorceress. Agree or not, I don't care, but know I didn't do it for coin. Emhyr double-crossed me and now I'm a wanted man. Thanks to Geralt there, I managed to stay low for a while. Soon I'll have to fight Emhyr assassins, because I've seen the skeletons in his closet."

Geralt turned, then moved closer to Triss and held her tight, her hands tightened firmly, gripping onto his armor. "Letho aided us against the Hunt and risked his life for Ciri."

"He did, because you saved his life." Triss replied, then sighed. "I know he helped protect my...Ciri against the Hunt, and that's the only reason he is still alive. You may have forgotten what Letho did to us, Geralt, but I haven't. I don't know if I will."

"You will, for me, we owe him that much."

"That's not fair, Geralt...I'll do anything you ask, but Letho caused me so much pain, his actions risked your life...you were imprisoned, almost killed because of him." Triss whispered, "I had you, it was brief...fleeting, but I had you. Because of that bastard we lost everything. That was the beginning, when things started falling apart. With his sword, our entire world was upended, I almost lost you forever. How can you ask me to do that for him?"

Geralt gazed at the sorceress with a subtle grin. "It's not for Letho, Triss, it's for us."

He held Triss against his body and the sorceress regained her composure. Her breathing slowed as her pinching grip on his armor slowly loosened. The witcher understood her anger and aggression towards Letho, but he'd never see her react this way unprovoked. Triss took a deep breath, placed her forehead against his shoulder and hid her face. As Geralt placed his arms around her, the enchantress tucked her hands in his armor.

"Are you alright?" Geralt mumbled.

"I am now, but if he keeps speaking, I swear I'll…"

"You sure hold grudges for a long time, sorceress. Just remember, I'm not your enemy, so don't make me one."

"Are you threatening me, Kingslayer? This is not Flotsam, perhaps you'd like to test your resolve?" Triss replied, with a sharp tongue.

"No threats. I have enough foes, no need to make more enemies." Letho said as he turned to Geralt "You've changed, Wolf. I saw something in your eyes at Loc Muinne when you came for her. Yeah, I was watching...so many of Emhyr's soldiers fell to your blade. Is Merigold that important to you?"

"More than anything or anyone." Geralt replied.

"If you say so...she's angry." Letho mumbled, "My presence here is vexing your little sorceress."

"Can you blame her? Triss suffered because of my...eh, forget it. Witchers are not assassins, Letho, you forgot that...the School of the Viper forgot that." Geralt sighed, "You've changed too, you're starting to sound like Lambert."

"That ugly sarcastic bastard is right. You know, when I kidnapped your woman all she wanted to do was kill me and find you." Letho said, then turned and walked past Geralt, "Different than the other one, I told you before, Yennefer tried to seduce us, using Auckes to drive a wedge between us, after we pulled her out of all the trouble she got into. You sold your soul nobly, for what? She had no memory, or so she claimed, but...before you cast blame, Emhyr likely learned of the Lodge from her."

"Hmm."

"Oh, so you didn't tell Triss about our conversation? While, me Serrit and Auckes were being questioned, threatened, your Yennefer, with all her attitude, was held in the palace, newly-minted advisor to his Imperial Majesty. You're a fool if you believe she wasn't aware that Nilfgaard had Triss in their dungeons. That should give you something to ponder the next time you go chasing Yennefer's skirt."

"I'm not with Yen." Geralt growled.

Letho stared at Triss with a cold emotionless gaze, then turned to Geralt. "Good for you, I don't know what you saw in that woman, when you had Merigold standing next to you. I don't think anyone understands your thinking...well, except this one."

"Shut up, Letho. Singing my praises will not score you any points." Triss said, as Geralt retrieved her things from the ground and packed them on their mares. "And don't call me Red."

"As you wish, Lady Geralt, I mean Merigold." Letho mumbled as Triss frowned, then he continued. "I'll be on my way. I see you two have other things to do, so don't let me keep you."

Geralt turned and extended his arms to shake the witcher's hand. "Where will you go from here?"

"Maybe I'll visit Pont Vanis, I heard there's a King with his head still attached."

"Letho, don't piss her off!" Geralt growled.

Letho shrugged his shoulders, then raised his hands in the air. "Yeah, yeah, Merigold has you wrapped around her finger, but I guess it's better than watching you tug on Yennefer's skirt. See you Wolf, and Lady Wolf."

"It's none of your business." Geralt replied.

"What a bastard, that man doesn't show any remorse for his actions." Triss whispered, "Come, I'm not going to soil this day any further."

"He's a witcher."

Triss smirked, then placed her hands on his cheek. "So are you and yet you are different from that senseless brute in so many ways."

"Mmhmm."

"I can still hear you, sorceress." Letho raised his voice as he walked away.

"Good, I wanted you to hear it, Letho."

Geralt look fixedly at his sorceress, his eyes held a burdened vacant gaze, "Triss, what Letho said. I knew and…"

"I don't want to hear it, Geralt. Come, we need to leave and, please, don't look at me that way. I'm not upset, you know that..." Triss whispered, "...I just don't want to hear it."

Eager to leave the marketplace, they mounted their horses and set off. Traveling across the main street until exiting the city, they turned north along the narrow roads of the countryside until they reached the outskirts of a small village. They took the winding trail that led up into the mountains, and traveling down this narrow trail, they arrived at a small cabin perched on a cliffside, just below the treeline overlooking the beautiful Velhad countryside. In the distance, the sound of water rushing amongst the rocks could be heard. Higher on the mountainside, the witcher could hear the faint but unmistakable sound of a larger, more powerful waterfall crashing into a small pond. Small narrow trails connected the cabin to the mountaintop and the valleys on the backside, like veins on a tired landscape. Geralt was unfamiliar with the area, but Vesemir had described the cabin in much detail some time ago and told the witcher to take the sorceress there. Though Geralt had intended to bring Triss here for some time, things did not go as the old witcher had hoped. Their journey to this moment hung on a fragile thread, fate had always interfered, yet he would bring no one here say her. As he listened to the waters of the mountain, Geralt remembered when Vesemir alluded to the many surprises and delights Velhad had to offer, including the beautiful countryside, incredible sunrises, and cool mountain winds. The old witcher had also mentioned a secret, but insisted both Geralt and Triss experience it first-hand if he ever took the sorceress there. The sight of the old cabin made him revisit old memories and his conversation with Vesemir, so long ago.

' _So, how is Triss?'_

' _Her injuries were severe, but she'll heal. I'll gave her the potion, but it will take some time to see the full effects.' Geralt replied. 'Maybe she'll have strength for…forget it. Triss is in her bedroom waiting, she's stable.'_

' _I'm glad she's ok' Vesemir said._

' _Yeah, so am I.'_

' _You are fond of her.'_

' _Mmhmm, she is important to me, I feel it, but I don't remember much."_

' _It will return, you will find what you seek and she will be at your side, if you let her. When she's well, after we've dealt with Salamandra, you should take her to Velhad in eastern Kovir. The two of you could use some time together. The countryside is beautiful and Velhad has many delightful secrets even we witchers can partake of. There is a cabin in the mountains, follow the road, leaving the city until the road forks...take the narrow trail heading north into the mountains, you will see it. Triss will love spending time with you there, you can stay there a while. It will give you time to think, Wolf.'_

' _Mmhmm… I will, after we retrieve what was stolen. How did you learn about this place, and why are you insisting I take Triss there? What are you not telling...?'_

' _It'd be good for both of you. I spent some time there on the path with an old friend… she was… well, that was long ago...' Vesemir said, the turn to walk away. 'Wolf, she is good for you, even if you fail to see it now. If you make her wait too long, you'll lose someone special.'_

The sound of Triss' voice brought him back to reality. Impressed by the landscape, she dismounted Broggha, then slowly made her way to the cabin. Her auburn hair floated loosely in the wind, as the scent of her perfume carried and gave the witcher pause. Dismounting Roach, Geralt gazed at the magnificent landscape, eclipsed only by her beauty. She turned to gaze as he stood watching, his eyes resting on hers, holding longer than expected. She would've turned her gaze, but there was something about the witcher she'd always found so alluring. His stare and subtle grin always held her in place. The enchantress' cheeks were suddenly kissed red, her blush blooming across her freckled face like beautiful roses absent any imperfection. Triss rested her hands on her hips, then rolled her eyes, as his grin grew and became more obvious. The old cabin had withstood the test of time, and the view from the cliffside was breathtaking.

"It's beautiful up here, Geralt. I love it, just the two of us." The enchantress said, dipping her head coyly as she spoke to him with an affectionate smile on her face.

"I agree. I should've brought you here sooner." He replied, making no attempts to hide his disappointment that it'd been their first visit.

"Well, we are here now. How did you learn about this place, Geralt? You've never been to Kovir, before...I think." Triss said, as he brought the horses to an open stable.

"Vesemir, he told me to bring you here." _Even though the old witcher knew about Yennefer, he approved of you._ Geralt laughed, then continued. "I'll tell you about it tonight, we should get inside."

 _Vesemir, huh? That old witcher always took my side. I remember our talks, he comforted me with words when you returned. Told me to do what I could, then he said the choice was always yours. Triss_ smiled.

Securing both horses in a small stable near the cabin, they made their way inside. Geralt was looking forward to the rest and relaxation, but his sorceress had committed them to a monster hunt duet. Wasting no time, the two lovers explored the cabin interior. Surprisingly, the outside appearance of the cabin gave no hint to its beautiful interior. The main room was adorned with a beautiful brick fireplace instead of the common stone. The walls decorated with mounted heads of trophy animals, several animal skins, old paintings, oil lanterns and candles. In the corner, was a wine rack filled with the finest and rarest collection from Kovir and the northern kingdoms, driving Geralt to the conclusion that Vesemir had indeed been here before. They walked to the bedroom and quickly unpacked to settle in. The bedroom also had a beautiful fireplace., its center was dominated by a large hand-carved bed. Geralt made his way to the fireplace, he placed some wood into the inner hearth, then ignited it using Igni. The witcher repeated his action for the second fireplace in the main room, then returned to the bedroom, where Triss stood removing her cloak.

The old cabin had a hint of a feminine touch and Triss immediately sensed the latent traces of magic. Its wooden walls had stood hidden deep in the mountain, undisturbed and untouched by the locals. It was too spacious, too capacious to be the same small cabin she'd seen from the outside. Not knowing if Geralt had ever visited these parts, she ignored it and immediately went on to prepare their meal. The witcher removed his armor and shirt, placing both on a stand inside the bedroom, then retrieved the bouquet of roses he had purchased earlier for his auburn-haired fox. Triss stood, unaware, her hands unwrapping the meat she'd purchased as Geralt took her, wrapping his arms around her body. She raised her head in protest, but the witcher knew one kiss on her neck and her resistance would crumble. His face buried in her nape, he kissed her skin, a few soft delicate touches of his warm mouth and she folded. As always, Geralt's touch and kisses sent a burst of powerful sensations through her body, forcing Triss to grip his waist and slid her hand against his skin. He whispered words only she would find flirtatious and romantic, then ran his hand through her hair as she canted her head, giving him her neck. His hand slid across her waist and he pulled her closer. The scent of the witcher's shirtless body was strong, as he tucked her body into his chest. Geralt's kisses migrated to her shoulder and hair, then the enchantress turned and, as she did, their lips touched.

Geralt pulled away, reaching behind him to take the roses from the table, and just as Triss reached forward to jerk him back, the witcher raised them before her eyes, "For you."

Surprised by the roses, she smiled, then took them. She gently nudged him aside and dropped them in a vase. Geralt followed, as she took the vase to the bedroom and placed it on a small table, then commented, "They are beautiful, witcher."

"Not as beautiful as you. They're no Roses of Remembrance, but I hope you'd like them." He mumbled.

"I love them. The Rose of Remembrance...ours bloomed again after Novigrad." Triss whispered, moving closer to him. "Not the rose itself, but this love we share, witcher."

"It was just a rose, and it will never compare to what I feel for you, Triss."

Quietly, Triss softly caressed his face with her lips, then moved her fingers over his scars. As she gazed into his eyes, she had the look of a woman completely in love. She felt his warmth and hers as Geralt held her. She'd already imagined her witcher's lips on hers, but he nuzzled his face back into her neck, caressing her skin slowly, gently. Triss whined, her body tensed and screamed. The enchantress wanted his lips and kisses, but before her mouth could form words, Geralt gave her what she wanted in a long passionate kiss. He broke their embrace and left her standing in shock, almost taunting her, then the witcher proceeded to rest on a large leather cover bench next to the fireplace, unaware of the surprise she had in store. A short time later, Triss finished preparing their dinner, she then filled their wine goblets and took her seat at the small table. The enchantress waited for a moment, then invited her lover to join her. As Geralt approached the table, she motioned with her hand and ordered him to take a seat, then locked her gaze on his firm scarred body. Geralt took his seat at the opposite end of the small table without breaking his gaze from the beautiful sight that was her body. He grabbed his wine goblet and took a long sip. With his eyes still locked on her every move, he grinned and she smiled at his awkward gestures.

"Are you going to stare at me all night, Geralt?" Triss asked.

"Yes… well, not stare all night. I have other ideas." Geralt replied. His voice was deep, a chill crept up her spine.

"So do I, but first, how did you learn about this place?"

"Vesemir…he told me to bring you here, almost insisting. He said you'd love it. It belonged to his lady friend, I think"

"Interesting, a lady friend? Vesemir?" Triss chuckled.

"Mmhmm."

"It's beautiful. Hmm, she may have been a sorceress, there's latent magic here, I can feel it. I'm surprised your medallion is not pulsing." Triss whispered.

"No surprise, witchers and sorceresses, but Uncle Vesemir never mentioned that part. I wonder what happened to her?"

Not wanting to ruin the mood conversing about death, though she had no idea where the sorceress had gone, Triss changed the subject and asked Geralt to try the food she had prepared. He reached down and took a bite. The taste was very different from the half-cooked, often raw, meat he'd eaten on the path. It was rich and familiar, because his sorceress had used the same spices when she prepared their meals at their home in Pont Vanis. He reached onto his platter, carved out a small portion, then reached across the table and fed her. She smiled at the gesture, and watched as he playfully carved out another, much larger portion than the previous. He grinned, then swallowed it in one gulp as she laughed at his playfulness. In that moment, she realized he was content with their life together, the memories they'd made and the moments they shared. Geralt had finally opened up to her, and she witnessed a side of him that no one else had seen. Their love was alive, it felt like a living thing, filled with passion and warmth, animated with their desires, wants and an intense feeling of affection they stirred in each other's company.

Geralt cut another piece of meat for Triss, this time it was larger than the first. She took a small bite that left a smear on her lips. Leaning over the table he reached out, placing his hands on her cheeks before she could wipe it off. Anticipating his impulse, she leaned towards him and the witcher kissed her soft lips without hesitation. The sensation was familiar to both, the unmistakable yet pleasurable sting of his touch and her warmth radiating from her body as their lips collided. Unable to regain their composure, both locked eyes and faded into oblivion and drifted into a world just for two. Lost in his gaze, the enchantress could almost feel his desires, and he could sense hers. Her heart pulsed rapidly, her skin grew warmer, her body and insides craved his touch. Their desires were anything but lustful, they were calm, gentle, and controlled. Triss knew what she wanted and what her heart ached for, and now she had him all to herself. There was a sense of wanting to escape forever into the moment with her lover, but his fingers against her flesh consumed her thoughts as she closed her eyes. His heightened senses allowed Geralt to notice subtle changes in her body. He had mastered the art and took advantage of her inability to control herself when he touched her body. Triss pushed her witcher away, then slowly stood and made her way towards him. She positioned herself behind him while he sat, then placed her hands on his shoulders sending a shock down his body as she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him.

With her face close to his, Triss whispered into his ear…"Take a walk with me."

"Mmhmm."

As they entered the bedroom, the sorceress quickly turned, grabbed Geralt by the trousers and pulled him closer to her. Triss placed one leg around him, as he he rested his hand on her nape, his thumb harshly massaging her lips before pulling them close to his. She kissed him fervently, then broke their kiss and pressed her body against the wall. Facing each other in a passionate stare, Geralt gazed at her mouth as her lips quivered with each touch of his hand against her body. She had lost all rational thought and wrapped her arms around him, just as the witcher grabbed her hips. His eyes betrayed his mind and desires to reveal the deep devotion and love he felt for her.

"Turn around." Geralt whispered softly into her ear. A single kiss on her mouth hitched her breath and she could not refuse.

Triss smiled, then turned her body and felt his breath on the back of her neck, as she closed her eyes. She knew what she wanted him to do, she'd had been longing for this moment since they departed Pont Vanis. Their clothes faded away and Geralt grabbed her waist with both hands. She cautiously leaned against the cabin walls, arching her body to his moist lips gently kissing her neck and back, forcing her moans.

"I am yours and you're mine." Geralt growled.

Like an intoxicating drug, her witcher's words rang in the sorceress' ears. She moved her body against his as his hands crept from her thighs up to her waist then onto her neck. The warmth of their bodies together amplified the sensation of his touch and caused her to lose control. Triss tried to wiggle free of his grip, but Geralt held her hands against the wall as he made love to her, gently stirring her body with each slow movement.

"Give me your hand, witcher." She mumbled. The friction of their skin rubbing against each other intensified and their moans grew louder. The enchantress protested when she felt his body suddenly leave hers. "No!"

Geralt released her hands, then silenced her dissent. His tongue slipped down her back and paused between her legs. She grabbed his head, twisting her finger through his hair. The gentle movement of his tongue, his hot breath between her thighs, made her lash out angrily when he stopped once again and tormented her. Triss took her lover's hands and forcefully placed them on her stomach, then raised them to caress her breast from below. She pushed her body away from the wall towards him, the enchantress knew her own beauty and invited his advances absent any false modesty. There was nothing more bewitching than her her body in that pose, she had a vulnerability in her eyes Geralt could not resist. Her demands were simple, Triss wanted his attention. Her voice softened into sensual raspy growls as his pace quickened. She took his face closer to hers, gazing into his eyes. Breathing heavily, both moaned as they experienced their most intense peak. His eyes widened as his body molded to hers. The enchantress adored the gaze in his eyes each time, it was hers, he'd made that face just for her. Unable to speak, her legs trembled as she pressed her body against his. Triss wrapped her arms around her witcher's neck and kissed him. Geralt sensing the subtle trembling of her body, took her into his arms and walked to the bed. As the sorceress rested, the witcher made a hot bath for them both. He wrapped his arms around her, submerging their bodies beneath the steaming water as they discussed their many adventures, then their conversations dissolved into sweet talk as the witcher teased.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine, Geralt. What do you really want to know?"

"I can hear your heart beating erratically, and I sense the changes in your body when I touch you, Triss. I like it, a lot."

"It was always different with your touch, witcher. I know you use that to get what you want." Triss replied, then stuck out her tongue and teased him.

"Hmm, can't help what I'm able to see and hear." Geralt mumbled.

"I'm not complaining, Geralt. That was amazing."

"Always was with you. If you could feel how my body reacts to you, you'd do the same things I do."

"So, why don't you tell me? I hate to intrude in your thoughts. Tell me…"

"No, you'd use it to make me do what you want!" Geralt answered with a dull laugh.

"Witcher, please, I can make you do whatever I want anyway. I need no trick to do it, I merely ask and my man will do what I ask, because he is absolutely in love with me."

"Is that so?" Geralt mumbled, his lips against her ear.

"Of course. Aren't you?"

"More than you know." Geralt whispered, as Triss leaned her head against his shoulder.

He held her in the bath as they discussed their plans for the monster hunt that lay ahead. Just as she had done before their previous hunts together, Triss asked Geralt to make a plan. He was unfamiliar with this countryside and cautioned they take it slowly when collecting information about the monster. They would meet with the villagers, locate the site of the last monster attack, then move on foot to the monster's lair. Geralt was in no rush to lead his sorceress blindly into a hunt without conducting a thorough search of the surroundings for clues. He had requested no pay as this hunt was solely at the insistence of Triss. Soon after their bath, Geralt admitted it'd be best if they bed down early to get a full night's rest before their hunt, and to the witcher's surprise, Triss agreed. They both made their way to bed and slipped beneath the sheets, naked, then she kissed him goodnight as Geralt held her tight in his arms.

"Geralt?"

"Hmm?"

"I think things are going well here, I don't want to be too heavy handed with my affairs, though things could use a little push to get them moving." Triss whispered.

"Mmhmm." He mumbled, tightening his arms around her.

"Is this a dream?"

"No, but it feels like it sometimes We talked about this, dreamt of this?" He muttered.

"If this is a dream, I don't want to wake from it." She whispered, listening to the sound of late-night wind blowing against the cabin. Soon both were fast asleep, and like so many nights before, their dreams returned, but this time it was different.

 _ **Sometime During the Night…**_

 _Laughter could be heard in the common room, voices, old friends from the past. As Geralt entered, the mood suddenly changed and everyone became quiet. Next to the window stood Lambert and the witcher Letho. Dandelion and Zoltan stood to his immediate right. Ahead sitting on the bench next to the fireplace was Yennefer of Vengerberg, and old friend, if the witcher could make such a claim. His dreams and mind hadn't conjured the raven-haired sorceress for some time. She was a stranger to him, yet in her arms was his child swaddled in fur. Priscilla sat next to the sorceress, playing with the little girl whose eyes were familiar to him, as they were her mother's eyes, Triss' eyes. Suddenly, the silence was broken by Keira Metz. She congratulated Geralt, then walked towards his bedroom, shutting the door. Zoltan and Dandelion jested, just as Yennefer stood with his baby. She gave him a nod of approval, but Geralt did not acknowledge the enchantress. His eyes were slumped, cast down, he'd hoped this moment would disappear quickly, so it was Triss who held their child. He scanned the room, looking for his auburn-haired sorceress and lover, but she was nowhere in sight. Unsettled, Geralt moved closer, in a daze, as the world slowly grayed before his eyes as Eskel spoke._

' _Congratulations, Wolf. You are the first witcher to sire a child.'_

' _I think she looks like her mother...Red. Probably for the best.' Letho mumbled._

 _His mind was a void, a dark endless hole that slowly consumed him. There was an emptiness burning in his chest, his heart pounded so loudly it had drowned out the voices. Geralt rushed to their room, shoved open the door and noticed Triss lying in their bed. Exhausted and unconscious, she'd given birth to his child with the help of her sisters. Caring for Triss was the sorceress Margarita, by her side holding the sorceress' hands was Cirilla, his eldest and one-time ward. The young witcheress greeted him with a smile. Geralt hurried to Triss' side and took her hand, then lifted her body in his arms as Margarita Laux-Antille's voice shattered his trance state._

' _She is going to be alright, witcher. She did very well. Right now, your Triss is exhausted and needs to rest. Don't worry, Cirilla and I will care for her.' Margarita said._

' _Ciri, Triss is…'_

' _Not so rough, Geralt, before you hurt her.' Cirilla said, touching his head and bringing his eyes to hers. 'She's resting.'_

' _Let her rest, Geralt. Your woman will be find.'_

' _Thank you, Rita, but I need to be here, with Triss, when she wakes.'_

 _Suddenly, the scene shifted to the streets of Pont Vanis. Geralt was no longer in their bedroom. The sun against his face as both he and Triss strolled in the morning air. He heard her voice, his sorceress was beside him, though, oddly enough, she wasn't on his arm like their saunters before, then the witcher felt the softness of tiny fingers against his calloused hands. They were warm, comforting, yet unfamiliar. Geralt looked down at his side and saw her, a new face. His eyes fixed on her, it was love at first sight. The little girl's tiny smile could stop his heart from beating, she was that beautiful in his eyes. She had long fiery hair, like nothing he'd seen before, tattered and pulled across the left side of her face to rest on her back. She wore a small green dress, her liquid blue eyes captivating him, warm yet penetrating._

 _Geralt stood, serenaded by her beautiful voice as she spoke 'Want to race me home, father?'_

' _What's wrong, Geralt? Say something to your child... Geralt… Geralt, wake up…'_

 _Geralt_ opened his eyes to the voice of his sorceress, Triss Merigold. Her warm hands on his bare chest. "Wake up, Geralt, it's morning."

It was the late morning and Triss had woken moments before him. She waited until just before noon to wake him. Something was different about the night before, their dream was like nothing before, clear, vivid and left much to desire.

Geralt pulled her into bed, then mumbled. "Morning."

"Morning, witcher. You need to wake, it's almost midday." Triss whispered.

"A dream…" Geralt mumbled.

"I know, it was pleasant, wasn't it? Triss said.

"All of it...except the beginning."

The first time in many nights, they had a good night's sleep, and their dreams were pleasant. They exchanged their usual morning rituals, then she kissed his face and opened the windows to listen to the morning songs of the birds. They lay there for a moment, then went on to prepare for their hunt. Triss placed a few witcher's potions she had prepared for Geralt in her pouch, as the witcher took time to prepare his armor and his blades. Unsure of what they'd face, he did not oil his blades and simply cleaned them. He paused, daydreaming, seering his dream into memory so he would not forget, her small beautiful face. The witcher's dream was vivid, unbelievable and perfect. He could still feel the softness of her hands, those tiny hands that clutched his fingers. His fingers softly clenched, tightening their grip on his sword. Her voice was sweet, like the sound of soft water trickling down a fall. Her smile welcoming, coursing through his body with a familiar and welcomed feeling.

Geralt raised his left hand before his face, then mumbled " _Want to race me home, father?_ "

"Geralt?"

"The girl in my dream, she called me father. You were there, Triss, you saw her, tell me you did."

"I did." Triss whispered, her eyes swelled as Geralt placed his swords down beside him, then stood and hugged her. His hands found her waist, gently rubbing. "She looked like you."

"Don't..we can only hold such dreams lightly, fearing if we cling too tightly the pain would be unbearable, lest it doesn't come to fruition. Come on, witcher, we have a long day ahead."

"Hmm...are you ready?" Geralt asked, his voice dull as Triss buried her face in his chest and the witcher wrapped his hands around her.

"As ready as I will ever be, witcher." Triss answered.

"Why are you always willing to get in the muck and grime? I can handle this and return to you, don't need to put you in danger, we are supposed to be on a getaway."

"Excuse me? Do you need to ask, Geralt? I enjoy it...you are always so serious on these hunts. 'Oh, look at me, I'm Geralt of Rivia, I want to get my sorceress in bed'." Triss laughed, then pouted, shifting her body to gaze at him. "Stow it! I'll be at your side in the...what did you call it? 'Muck and grime'? There's isn't a place you'll go where I won't follow, so don't you dare." _I've spent some of my happiest moments with you like this._

"Alright, no need to get emotional, Triss. Let's go, you got us into this and we need...I want to hurry and come back here." Geralt mumbled. _Always beside me..._

"Don't be so anxious to get me alone, Geralt. We'll have time, I promise. Do you have everything you need?" Triss asked, then checked her pouch making sure she had at least two of each potion for her witcher.

"Yeah. Come, we are burning daylight." Geralt answered. "We need to hurry, I wanted to spend time with you."

 *****][*****

 _ **Morning…**_

They walked out and into the open air. Geralt untied both mares, then aided the sorceress onto Broggha. He mounted his horse and together the enchantress and her witcher set off towards the village. After reaching the outskirts of the small village, Geralt and Triss contacted the villager who had asked for their aid. Happy to rid themselves of the monsters, many of the locals had gathered to offer thanks for their aid, but, impatient, Geralt asked they be taken to the site where the child was murdered. Triss took her witcher's arms, more for her comfort than his. Geralt needed no reassurance for a hunt, yet he found her willingness to hold him, as the villagers stared, comforting. She'd had never shy from her chance to make him feel normal. To the enchantress, Geralt was special, and though she knew he'd endure the scorn of the world, this was his world, hunting monsters on the path had been his life, and for the moment, she'd share it with him. They were taken to the site where the young child had been attacked, then Triss told the man to get the villagers back to the villages and into their homes before nightfall. Wasting no time, she began searching the area with magic. Using his witcher senses, Geralt began his search for clues, and soon the witcher found something interesting. The site of the last attack was unusual, there were small, almost unnoticeable pieces of human flesh strung across the ground leading into the forest, and something had been gnawing on the bodies. The job looked easy enough, but time on the path had taught him to take no chances. With some analysis, Triss quickly deduced it was the work of necrophages, likely a pack of rotfiends and devourers.

"Looks like necrophages, Triss." Geralt said.

"Yeah, I agree...specifically rotfiends and devourers, a pack of them." Triss replied as Geralt stared proudly. "What are you staring at, witcher?"

"You…"

"Yes, 'me…'? Geralt, get your mind off it and let's finish this." Triss whispered, then moved past the witcher and pointed to the trail of dried blood. _He's proud of me...just wouldn't say it._ She smiled, then continued. "So, how do we deal with them?"

"Carefully, Triss. Rotfiends and devourers explode if you wound them. Get caught in the explosion and you could be seriously injured, or worse killed. Some witcher's work requires a lot of...jumping around." Geralt answered.

She slipped a smile, then lowered her head, "You sounded like…"

"Hmm, out with it."

"Like Vesemir...for a moment I heard his voice in you, Geralt." Triss replied, and tried to contain her smile. "I'll shield us from the explosions. You just have to stay close to me... or you can jump around, if you like, it's a great way to maintain peak stamina."

"Like my stamina, huh? Hmm, we have time to relax, and...we don't have to collect payment."

"Come on, witcher. We need to follow the trail." Triss said, as the corner of her mouth curled in a smile.

Geralt nodded, then took the lead. Following the blood trails, he tracked the beasts to the nearby woods, but something was amiss. The local villagers had said the beast's were lair in a cave north of the eastern mountain pass, yet the blood trails led west. Rotfiends and devourers were usually found not far from human settlements, having an insatiable appetite for human flesh. Geralt checked the area for more clues, then noticed the tracks of what seemed like a heavy powerful animal, but their only clues were the blood trails. Triss and her witcher continued to follow the old blood trail and eventually walked into what looked like a feeding ground for a pack of rotfiends. The site was littered with the bones, old bones of dead animals, humans, and the unmistakable smell of blood just a few days old. It was obvious that whatever was left of the child's body had been devoured here. Tiny hands were all that remained, nothing more. The site made the enchantress sick to her stomach, so much so she had to sit a while. The smell stood out, there were rotfiend and devouver bodies that had exploded, killed by something powerful. Geralt unsheathed his silver sword, then told Triss to be on guard. Something strong had attacked the rotfiends and the witcher felt the creature may still be in the area.

Just as Geralt spoke, he heard Triss calling out, shouting from a short distance away. "Over there!"

"Come to me." Geralt ordered, then turned and noticed the monsters. Four rotfiends and two devourers staggered forward, moving towards them.

Triss quickly devised a strategy, then called him to her side. "I will burn them from afar, no need for unnecessary risk."

"Mmhmm" He mumbled, his gaze still focused to the monsters ahead.

Before he could move, the enchantress unleashed fire on the first monster, then a second powerful blast of magic at the next closest creature. Geralt cast Quen, then slowly stepped back. Both monsters jerked and began to cough just before exploding into a red mist. The explosions from the first two monsters caused three more to explode, covering the ground in blood and entrails. The last devourer was farther than the others, but Geralt moved forward, despite Triss' protest. A single swing of his silver sword caused the monster to swell, barking, ready to explode. He rolled backwards, but he hadn't moved far enough. Knowing Geralt would be caught in the monster's explosion, Triss used magic to pull her lover back while shielding him. She'd left herself exposed, too far to be hurt, but close enough to be covered in the blood and guts, as the devourer exploded.

"Geralt! Are you alright?! Ugh, disgusting."

"I'm fine, thanks." He growled, "Disgusting?"

The enchantress gazed down at her clothes in utter disgust, then grumbled softly, "I'm covered in monster blood and guts… I will need a bath after this…"

"Bath? Hmm, me too. I think you look great, covered in that." Geralt joked.

"Aw, disgusting...the smell is awful." Triss answered.

"Yeah, the stench of Rotfiends."

"That was easy enough, we got rid of six." Triss asserted, brushing the rotten pieces of flesh from her body.

"All in a day's work, eh, witcher?" He jested, proudly.

"I'm not a witcher, Geralt. I am a sorceress."

"Mmhmm, now we need to track down the monster that killed the others."

She nodded, then they quickly got to work. Triss searched for more clues among the bones, and Geralt continued to use his witcher senses to examine the bodies of the rotfiends killed before they arrived. Able to detect the subtlest of clues, it wasn't long before he found what they sought. After examining the dead rotfiends, the witcher noticed something different around the splattered bodies of the monsters. He identified tracks scattered around the surrounding area. There were two sets of insectoid tracks, heading into the woodline, easy to follow.

 _Hmm, tracks...looks like endregas, probably drones._ "Triss!"

"Yes, Geralt?"

"Over here, whatever attacked these monsters came this way."

"The bones over here are smashed too, Geralt. Blood everywhere, but no bodies."

"It looks like...endregas, multiple tracks, heading northeast into the mountains, probably towards their lair."

"Let's get this done, love, I need a bath." Triss replied, "This is sad, Geralt. That child was killed and devoured here. Someone lost their baby here."

Geralt whistled, and a short time later Broggha and Roach appeared. Mounting their horses, they followed the monster tracks into the woods until they disappeared into a small stream. Crossing on foot, Geralt and Triss began searching the area for more clues. There were blood spatters and signs of a struggle along the road on the far side of the stream. The witcher and sorceress followed their next set of clues, blood and drag marks that led into the entrance of a large cave. From the bones outside, it was clear this cave was inhabited. A mix of old human bones, missing travelers most likely, and animal bones, littered the cave entrance.

Concerned for her safety, Geralt spoke. "It's going to be dark in there, Triss. I need you to stay close to me."

"I can take care of myself, and you, Geralt. I'll cast a spell to light up the cave, so stop worrying."

He stared, and grinned. Triss was stubborn when she needed to be, but he admired those subtle qualities about her. His facial expression changed and the sorceress could tell he was worried for her safety, so she agreed to his request. The witcher knew endrega lairs were guarded by warriors, fierce and armored beasts. Endrega warriors were relentless, and he knew their fight would be a difficult one. Geralt also knew, deeper in the cave, lied the endrega queen, and she was always heavily protected by endrega guards.

"Watch my back, Red." He mumbled.

"Hey!" Triss chuckled. _I'll protect you, witcher._ "Geralt, I won't lose you now, not when we've just begun to live. I told you before, I'm not going let some monster take you from me."

"Be careful, Triss. Don't do anything foolish." He muttered.

The enchantress summoned her staff, then cast a spell as they entered the cave, and in an instant, darkness turned into daylight. Endrega were capable of fighting in the daylight, but the light gave the sorceress and her witcher an advantage. A short walk through the cave's passages led them to a large open cavern, much too wide to keep her safe while he fought the beasts. Geralt knew she was a powerful sorceress, he was fully aware, he had seen her abilities many times before. Knowing Triss would protest otherwise, the witcher asked his enchantress to climb onto a ledge and protect him from there, but, as expected, she objected.

Geralt frowned, then raised his voice. "Triss, don't fight me on this."

"No, Geralt, that's enough! I'll fight at your side." Triss replied, her jaw clenched. "I'm not discussing the matter anymore."

"Please, I need you up there." He growled, then touched her face.

"Argh…fine!" She barked in frustration. Unable to say no to Geralt, the enchantress agreed reluctantly, then teleported onto the ledge, casting a spell to shield him from afar. "I'll be with you and, if I even think for a moment you're in danger, I'm climbing down, and do not try to stop me." Triss said forcefully.

"Alright, fine." Geralt nodded. He drew his sword, then turned his gaze to her, making sure she was safe and secure on the ledge.

"Behind you!" The sorceress shouted as a monster appeared. She planted her staff into the ground to free her hands. "There! Be quick, witcher, and be careful."

Crawling out of a small passageway tunnel on the far side of the caves were four endrega drones, followed by two warriors. Their bodies scraping against the narrow walls, the violent sound of their large claws crushing the stones beneath them as they entered the cavern. More monsters would have emerged, but Triss fell a section of loose rocks, destroying the cave walls, crushing an endrega drone and trapping both warriors. She scorched a second, just as the third and fourth creatures attacked. Geralt took in the stale air, his lungs filled, as he stepped back, moving closer to the ledge while the creatures moved forward angrily. An awkward screech filled the cavern as the witcher swung his blade. Moved by a primal rage, twined with the will to protect their home and nest, more creatures emerged.

"Damn! Too slow!" Triss scolded herself aloud.

The witcher raised his blade high, his legs exploded into violent motions as he lunged forward. He dodged the first blow, then the second attacker by rolling to his right side. As the drone moved past him, the witcher leapt behind it and with witcher's precision delivered a fatal blow to the creature's back. He turned his attention to the next endrega drone, but Triss had already dealt with the monster. It's body boiled and burst. He cast his sign, stepping forward. Through the gloom she could hear them, clawing against the rock, pressing through small tunnels towards him. She conjured another spell, fully illuminating the chamber. Two endrega warriors moved on opposites sides of her witcher and Geralt tipped his head, swaying his eyes and moving back to keep them in sight. Their large arachnid legs moved with unmatched speed and rapid acceleration, as they went for him. He'd cast Quen, but the heavy blow put the witcher on his back, gasping for air. Triss shouted, a blast of magic accompanied her voice and Geralt lowered his body, digging his sword into one warrior, just as the enchantress sent the other hurling across the cavern into the large jagged rocks. One final horrid screams filled the air, the creature's legs jerked as it gasped it's last breath.

"Nice work."

"More, coming!" Triss shouted from her higher vantage point as she pointed with her hand.

Out of the large holes in the cave wall came five more endrega warriors, poised to attack. These creatures were fast, armored, and strong. Their long massive tails could deal a fatal blow or damage to anything they came in contact with. Fearing injury to Geralt, Triss retrieved her staff and teleported down from the ledge, then moved closer to him as the witcher cast Aard knocking the first warrior off balance and causing the creature to stumble backwards. As if angered by the witcher's action, both endrega warriors attacked at once. Triss, using her sorcery, twisted her wrist and raised her flames to burn the first monster. The creature staggered, made a loud screeching sound, then burst, as Geralt moved to attack the other. He cast Igni and the endrega raised itself off the ground, attempting to avoid the flames, as the witcher plunged his sword into the creature's vulnerable underbelly, killing it instantly.

"How many are there?" Triss asked.

"Too many." He growled, "More than usual."

"Let's move over there, Geralt. It's narrower."

"Mmhmm."

Heeding her suggestion, they retreated to a narrower section of the cave that was more easily defendable. She raised a barrier to protect him and Geralt cast Yrden, stunning the two attacking warriors, as they focused their efforts on a single beast. Working together, they easily dispatched two more monsters, than the fourth endrega quickly fell to the witchers blade, just as the last warrior broke free in a violent attack. The creature had targeted the sorceress and closed the distance in seconds. Without hesitation and with no time to warn her, Geralt cast Quen then lept forward, placing himself between the creature and Triss just in time to be struck by its massive tail. The force from the blow sent him hurling backwards, his Quen shield cracked then faded away. Using magic, the enchantress caught him, preventing the witcher from striking the wall. Though his magic sign had absorbed the blow, the force of the impact left every muscle in his body aching. She pulled him to a safe spot to recover, then turned her attention to the last warrior. She was quick, a momentary fit of rage and Triss quickly turned the creature to ashe. After killing the last endrega warrior, the enchantress rushed to Geralt's side and focused on her injured witcher. He'd already stood up, grinning, pressing through the agonizing aches.

"Don't you walk away from me, sit down and let me take a look!" Triss chided, as she pulled Geralt back towards her and quickly checked his body. The witcher had no visible wounds, yet he no longer moved with the skill and grace she was accustomed to, and her slightest touch caused him to wince. "You were injured because of me."

"Potion,, Triss. The vials on my armor shattered." Geralt mumbled.

"Just one or two, Geralt, no more than that. I haven't reduced the toxicity enough...I'm sorry, it requires a little more complex tinkering." Triss whisped, pushing him to sit.

"You are too cautious with them, my body can clear the toxins...it doesn't have to be perfect." Geralt growled, baring his teeth in pain. His muscles ached, as though they were being burned from within by acid and consumed by his own body.

"Stop growling at me, witcher, and let me care for you. You're the worst when you are injured, it's that same every time I patch up your wounds." The enchantress teased, rifling through the pouch on her waist, and listing each potion she'd specially brewed for him. "I brought two vials each of full moon...thunderbolt, maribor forest, blizzard, and white honey. A vial each of kiss, tawny owl, shrike, willow, and swallow."

"Thunderbolt, give me a vial." Geralt mumbled, his breathing labored, his lungs burned from the stale air.

"No, Geralt, that will slow you down too much, and make it difficult to block those attacks. I won't stand here and watch you injure yourself." Triss replied, then took two vials and then handed both to Geralt. "Willow...it should keep you from being knocked down."

"Should?"

"Mmhmm, should...I am still working on them. This one is blizzard, you will feel a little stinging, but that will quickly subside...new ingredients, it's more potent, lasts longer and is less toxic. You know what it does, but please don't try to block those monsters."

"It slows me down, but it's more effective?" He gazed at her, then lifted his head, scanning the cavern, "You did good in there."

"Yeah, well, I learned from the best…you should feel the effects immediately." _I don't know how it works, exactly, but your witcher body will adapt._ She thought to herself, then used her magic to relieve his pain. Though a witcher's potion would have sufficed, she'd chosen not risk his exposure to more toxicity.

"The pain is gone." Geralt mumbled, before drinking the vials of potion. He slowed his breathing, then placed his hands on her face, sliding it down to her nape. "You alright?"

"Stop that, this is no place for...that...and the pain is gone, but your muscles haven't healed. It's just my magic, soothing the pain." Triss whispered twisting her body, as he lightly brushed her neck. "These potion are more effective than those things you and your brother's brew. Yes...I know what you about to say, Vesemir always said it… 'witchers are experts at brewing potions', but I beg to differ. I know how potions work more than any witcher. These will heal you completely."

"Come on. We need to finish this, Triss, and leave this place."

"Why would you do something so stupid, Geralt? Are you trying to get yourself killed? Am I to be here alone, grieving your death again?" She paused as Geralt stood. "You saved me… again, risking yourself. I could've raised a barrier if you'd just warned me."

Geralt did not respond, his feelings and her words prevented the witcher from voicing anything that would've made sense. He knew Triss was right. He could've responded to her assertions and highlighted the many times she had taken needless risks to protect him, one of those occasions being now, when she climbed down the ledge to fight at his side, but the witcher simply remained silent. With the fight, her protective barrier had sapped much of her strength. After a brief rest and her potions, Geralt quickly regained his equilibrium. Triss cast a spell to shield him as they continued through the cave into the next passageway. It was narrow, restricting his movements, but easily defendable, the witcher thought. He selected a location wide enough to allow no more than one Endrega to attack at any given time, then moved forward. Entering the next passageway, Geralt noticed four endrega guards rushing aggressively. The narrow passageway also restricted the creature's movements, making them easy targets. Triss attacked the first creature, engulfing it in flames as Geralt delivered the death blow, then she raised another barrier around him, narrowing it to just his body, then continued to maintain it while casting spells at great risk to herself. Together, they used their hastily prepared strategy and quickly dispatched the next three monsters with little effort.

"The queen should be easy to deal with, hopefully." She mumbled.

Geralt moved backwards, putting some distance between himself and the endrega queen as it made a loud shrieking sound then charged viciously. He dodged the initial attack, cast Quen while shifting his body to the left side, then the witcher delivered a combination of heavy, but fast, strikes. Spewing acid from its jaws, the queen attacked once more, as Triss alerted her witcher to the queen's every move. Geralt rolled to his right to avoid the acid. As he regained his balance, the witcher was struck and thrown backwards onto the ground, causing the enchantress' barrier around him to fade briefly.

"That's enough, Triss!" He growled, and a cold sweat ran across her brow. "You'll faint if you keep this up."

"Geralt, I'm fine." Triss mumbled, stubbornly conjuring her flames to attack the endrega queen. The creature howled in pain, then staggered briefly, distracted by the sorceress' attack. The queen turned its attention from Geralt towards the sorceress.

Exhausted, she called out to Geralt, whimpering in pain. "I...can't maintain my barrier anymore…kill that fucking thing."

Geralt gazed at his sorceress and noticed her movements had become unsteady. Her steps were no longer fluid as she staggered backwards, then collapsed on the cave floor.

 _Damn that woman, I warned her!_

Unable to go to her aid while the queen was still alive, the witcher focused his senses. He had no trouble hearing her heartbeat and shallow, but steady, breaths. Her heartbeat was erratic, but she was alive, exhausted from expending too much energy protecting him whilst attacking, but she was well. Concerned for her safety, his mind swirled, occupied with thoughts of her. He wanted to finish the fight quickly and wasted no time with his attacks. They were crude, absent finesse, each attack followed by a few steps in retreat to draw the creature aways from Triss. As the endrega queen lunged forward at him, Geralt stepped aside, then drove his blade into the soft skin on the creature's side. He threw two grapeshot bombs onto the monster's back causing it to stumble. The loud deafening sound stunned the beast for a moment, before it turned and charged. Geralt quickly sidestepped the attack, burying his silver sword in the monster's neck, just inside the space between the armor plates. Using his sword as leverage, the witcher mounted the queen, unsheathed both silver daggers and lodged them deep into the creature's body. A swift upward motion of his blades and the witcher made two deep cuts in the queen's head, causing the monster to fall to the ground. He jumped off, sheathed his daggers, then retrieved his silver sword and in one quick swing, severed the monster's head.

 *****][*****

After the battle, he rushed to Triss' side and quickly picked her up in his arms. She was awake and conscious, but unable to move. "Triss! Are you alright?!"

"I'm alright, Geralt, just...weary. Casting too many spells at once can be...costly." Triss replied, then smiled.

"You are too damn reckless!"

Triss let out a wry smile. "You are not one to talk, witcher."

Geralt took the enchantress' hands as she rested on his body. "Just relax, I'll get you out of here."

"I'm sorry." Triss said quietly.

Confused, Geralt replied, " Sorry for what?"

"What I said earlier in the cave. I am grateful you were there...and you protected me. I panicked, because I don't want to lose you again."

"I'll never leave your side, don't even think it...and you don't need to." Geralt replied, wasting no time as he quickly lifted his sorceress in his arms and headed for the cave entrance.

She was quiet, and just as they reached the entrance, she squeezed her body against him and whispered softly into his ears. "I do, Geralt. I do, and you know why."

"Triss, stop! You don't need to apologize, ever." He said, then kissed her lips to stop the sorceress from speaking.

"Ick, Geralt, I'm covered in monster's blood...and guts...it's on my face!. Don't kiss me, I don't want that in my mouth."

"I'll still kiss you, even if you had it on your lips." Geralt muttered, gently sweeping the enchantress' dirty hair away from her face before kissing her passionately. He knew he was to blame for her many insecurities. The thought of Triss being in danger knotted his stomach, and troubled him deeply. He hugged her, squeezing tightly, then closed his eyes, unable to put his feelings in words. Geralt hoped he'd reached her through his actions, but the witcher knew he had to say something to her.

 _He's so warm..._

Holding her in his arms, he mumbled, his voice deep as he fought to give word to what he felt. "Triss?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not good at these things. I don't know what to say and when to say it, but what I feel whenever you are with me...I don't want to lose that again. I felt it at Kaer Morhen, Loc Muinne, in Novigrad, and I feel it now, eating at me. You are important to me. I don't want you to feel what we have... will be short-lived. I want this to last…"

"Geralt, I…" Triss replied, as her voice wavered.

"You don't have to say anything. We have plans and we'll see them through together. Can you walk?"

"Yes, I'll manage." She answered softly.

""Hmm, I've seen your spells, you don't faint often...I can carry you in my arms if you like."

"No, Geralt, I will walk. It's true, I don't faint, but defensive spells can be tricky, focusing a barrier like that requires a lot of concentration. It's not easy when someone keeps jumping and dashing around."

"I can't stand still in a fight."

"I've noticed." Triss chuckled.

"I want to take you somewhere, if you are up to it."

Triss drew her lower lip between her teeth, wanting to feel his, but Geralt's focus was elsewhere. As the witcher lifted his gaze, she quickly composed herself, then turned to walk away. He called to her, the roughness of his hands reverberated through her body, as the sorceress felt his fingers in hers. The deep low rumbling in Geralt's voice was always comforting, he could wrap her body in sweet unromantic talk and carry her to a place where his voice could right everything that was dull in her day. Triss spunned, took a few steps forward, then quickly lunged forward to hug him, pressing her body into his, almost angry that his armor prevented her from getting as close as she'd wanted. She smiled, took a deep breath, the stench of necrophages lingered on their bodies, the decaying effluvium odor was nauseating. Triss touched her face against his soiled armor, they'd had a vicious fight and she was exhausted. Geralt brushed her skin in his awkward attempt to clean her face, but the witcher only smeared more acrid blood across her face. He raised her chin and the enchantress ran her finger along his low-shaven beard, softening his eyes, taking away his worries. Her touch sent him into a heady trance she adored, as she called his lips forward to hers. Despite the stench, they kissed, his hands clutching her arms just above the elbows. Her hands inside his armor, Geralt felt a subtle spark across his skin, her magic at work as he bit her lip, unwilling to break that moment. A short time later, they mounted their horses and headed east on a narrow mountain trail. Recalling the information he'd retrieved from Vesemir years earlier, Geralt followed the trail to the site the old witcher had recommended he visit with Triss.

"Where are you taking me, Geralt?"

"It's a surprise, came highly recommended by Uncle Vesemir."

 _We both need baths, Geralt, we smell like corpses... Triss_ chuckled

As they trotted, the trail gradually became too steep for the horses and they continued on foot up, into the mountain. After a brief climb, the trail broadened into a wider path that led deeper into the mountains. Triss looked down the mountain at the Velhad countryside and recognized their cabin below. They had traveled up the mountainside a short ways from their cabin, she could hear the sound of rushing water crashing against rocks, growing louder as they moved closer.

 _A waterfall, a nice cool bath with him._ She thought, allowing her mind to wander in lewd thoughts, wondering why Geralt had been so secretive.

The cool mountain breeze was intermittently interrupted by warmer air blowing across the waterfall, and reminded her of a hot steam bath. As they neared the fall, a warm mist hovered above the ground and her eyes widened at the picturesque beauty of the clear blue water. The air was fresh, almost sweet, and the ground was covered in a misty smoky haze. She continued along the edge of the fall and her beautiful figure suddenly disappeared through the mist, captivated by the sight of the crystal clear mountain water as it flowed into a wider pool carved into the mountainside. Triss smiled, then turned to her lover as he stared. The mountain spring was more than she'd hoped for or expected. Geralt, with his highly-tuned senses, immediately noticed the changes in her body. Her temperature rose, her heartbeat quickened. Her breathing became loud and fast as he stared at her lustfully.

"See something you want, Geralt?"

"Mmhmm." He mumbled.

"Then why don't you come and get it, Geralt?" Triss replied, smiling as she took his hands and placed then on her body, inviting the witcher to undress her.

Geralt slowly removed her clothes, gazing at every inch of her body, then the enchantress unfastened his swords, allowing them to fall against the rocks, but the witcher did not move. Triss removed his jacket, then shirt, before walking onto the ledge directly beneath the waterfall. She dipped her body, slowly letting down her silky auburn hair as the water flowed through across her body. The enchantress moved her hands along her skin, teasing her lover who stood stunned by her racy gesture. No matter the number of times Geralt saw the sorceress nude, the sight of her body was always exhilarating. She fixed her eyes on the witcher as he removed his clothes, her flesh burned, aching with anticipation. He moved to her on the ledge, his hand found her hip as his right hand laced with her left. They pressed forward, sharing a long perfervid kiss until Triss slowly pulled away, then planted both hands on his chest and held him at arm's length. Her eyes sparked with devilry, as the sorceress used her magic, enchanting his body with pulses so intense it was unlike anything he'd experienced. Geralt puffed, then coughed, his lungs expanded as he breathed in the warm moist air, then Triss removed her hands, squinting as she nibbled her lip.

"Wh—what was that?"

"Did you enjoy it? I hope it didn't hurt you..." She whispered.

"I like it...yeah, it was…"

"I conjured and learned that just for you, Geralt...I can't replicate this sensation, but I tried it on my body, and though its wasn't as intense as your touch, witcher...that's how I feel when your hands and lips touch me." Triss replied in a soft seductive voice.

"My turn to use magic…" Geralt mumbled.

"Don't you dare! I haven't the strength to endure that." Triss whispered, gesturing for her witcher to move closer.

Geralt inched closer as the hot flowing water glided across their bodies. He kissed her lips, then explored her body with his mouth, sucking in the water flowing down her face. Triss leaned against the rocks as he slowly worked his tongue down her neck. He paused at her chest, he then ran his hand down the sides as her body trembled. He slowly caressed her skin, then made his way down between her legs as the sorceress scraped her back on the rocks. She panted from his touch, then rested her hands on his head and held him in place. Geralt raised his eyes to see her body move, twisting as though she'd been afflicted and bewitched by something unseen. Just once, they'd allowed themselves to succumb to lust alone, because they were sure, both certain in their love. He squeezed her hips, tiny soft gasps escaped the sorceress' lips as she met a familiar gaze in his eyes. Her moans and muffled screams that followed were silenced when the witcher touched her lips, and she bit him as her body quivered, trapped in pleasure. Triss knelt down beside him and kissed him, then gently pushed him into the pool and dove in after him. She quickly swam to the distant edge of the pond and stood in the water, with her back against the edge. Geralt surfaced, turned and quickly reached her.

The enchantress placed her finger on his chest tracing a spell and a sharp yet pleasurable pain shot across his body. He quickly overcame the sensation, then grabbed both her thighs and raised her onto the ledge. Geralt gently slid his body between her thighs and held onto her waist as she gasped and coiled her arms around his neck, then stuck her lips on his. The witcher, twisted their bodies, turning to lay on his back with his feet dangling in the water. Triss moved her body to straddled him and Geralt held her waist, guiding her slow deliberate movements as they moaned loudly. She leaned forward and kissed his lips as they ended, then lay her head on his chest, as Geralt wrapped his arms around her body. They coiled themselves in each other's arms and drifted to sleep. Some time during the night, both lovers woke, then bathed in the steaming waters, before making their way back to their cabin. They spent their time in Velhad locked away, only emerging at her request, to experience the pleasures of beautiful countryside.

The summers in Kovir were often short, but beautiful, the change in scenery as the snow melted revealing the beautiful landscape. The long winter nights had become one of one the many things the witcher had come to love about Kovir, it was perfect for their evening frolics, but it was still summer, and he was resolved to enjoy it before the snow turned the plains into a sea of white. She opened her eyes, took a long drawn out breath and exhaled. Just to her left the fireplace burned with a mesmerizing intensity. Triss had awoken on the warm floor, beneath her was a soft hide, and the large decorative antlers of a hunted animal rested on the floor where she dropped it after pulling it off the wall, as Geralt's fingers gently stroked her skin, caressing across her soft flesh. She lifted herself, propping her body with her right hand as she pulled a green spread with gold patterns across her naked body and held it against her breast. The enchantress' lips parted with a smile when the thought of his shoulders gently nudging her thighs apart, his tongue grazing her lightly again and again as her body arched and writhed. The sorceress felt refreshed, it'd been two full days since they'd last seen the outside world

She could not recall the moment, or how, she'd fallen asleep, her memories of the night were vague, say for the few scraps she could not forget. The sorceress remembered making love to him, Geralt's eyes and the sound escaping his lips as they made love in every corner of the cabin, ending where she now lay, on the warm floor beside the fireplace. Every wall, every rug and table held evidence of their passionate play. She reminisced about their bath as she gazed at the curtains that had come unhinged. Triss called to mind and welcomed the savage demands of his body, as her witcher's hand gripped onto drapes, his fingers pulling her hair in lust as her lips caressed him, only to be kissed before his enlivened taste had faded from her tongue. Her mind whirled with memories of their bath at the hot mountain spring before returning the night before, and the numerous baths they had taken together. Geralt had woken and the witcher stood naked by the kitchenette with his back toward her. She quietly rose from the floor, wrapping the sheet around her body, then stopped at the sight of him. He'd prepared something, fruits and wine, she noticed. Geralt turned, her rustling had alerted him, and Triss paused at the sight of his muscled body, then lifted her gaze only to find the witcher staring back at her with a love-stricken grin that made her hoarse.

 _Good morning._ She thought, though the words would not escape her mouth, as her eyes wandered him with care and tenderness.

"Morning." He mumbled, his husky voice made her shiver and the sorceress could not speak. "Did you sleep well?"

She nodded, waiting as he walked forward. "How was your night?"

"Nice."

Geralt held a tray laden with fruits and two goblets of wine as he approached. His hard flesh drew her gaze temptingly. His scars stirred her heart, her hand found his chest as the witcher knelt and placed the tray at her side. Triss let go, allowing the sheet to fall from her body as Geralt took her in his arms. In simple gestures they conversed, their bodies conduits for conversations words could never convey. The sunlight crept through the window and touched her skin like warm water, soothing to the touch. Geralt's body so close as he lay her down, she felt his warmth as his chest touched her breast, their bellies and thighs firmly resting against each other. Geralt grazed her cheeks, all thought of the meal he'd prepared faded, and she would have him right there.

Later in the day, they took a saunter in the countryside. The sun was especially radiant that afternoon, absent rain, and the countryside beckoned. Geralt held Triss' arm as they walked through the rocky fields. The mountain, always a constant presence, casting a shadow on the valley below. Velhad, as beautiful as it was, was far from the graceful plains of Pont Vanis. The short, starved brush parted in the wind, as strands of the sorceress' hair took flight. The buns she had so carefully tended were unraveled by Geralt during their last encounter. The feel of his shirt on her face as they walked made her mind race, yet the blustering winds, tousling her already messy auburn locks, cooled her burning skin and calmed her thoughts. The Velhad countryside teamed with all manner of creatures that sported thick fur to protect their bodies from the brutal winters. The landscape dipped and swayed with every gust, changing before their eyes. They found an outcropping of large rocks and planted their bodies to rest. Triss stood for a moment as the witcher lay his body flat to gaze at the sky above, yet his eyes never strayed from her. He'd seen the beauty of the world as he traveled on the path, but there was much to the sorceress' beauty he'd yet to explore. This moment was one he'd remember forever. Geralt pulled on her gown, forcing her to sit, then Triss leaned her head on his chest and listened to the distant sounds of birds as they conversed.

 *****][*****

 _ **Pont Vanis...Geralt and Triss' Home...**_

A day later, as they prepared to return to Pont Vanis, Triss grabbed Geralt and kissed him passionately. "I'm never letting you go! Never! Do you hear me, witcher? Thank you, for this...I had a wonderful time."

"We needed it, Triss." Geralt replied. As he gazed into her piercing blue eyes, the witcher whispered."

"I know."

"Ready to return home?"

"No...but we must." She whispered.

"We'll come back, someday." Geralt mumbled, as he helped his lover into her saddle, then mounted his horse for their journey back to Pont Vanis. During the ride home, they discussed his plans to speak with Sigo, Triss' meeting with Margarita, and their preparations for Keira and Lambert's arrival.

Arriving on the outskirts of Pont Vanis, Geralt and Triss stopped briefly to admire the sights of the Koviri summer capital. The sun, in all its magnificence, hid behind a cloud on the eastern horizon in the early morning. Suddenly, a ray of sunlight burst through the clouds and illuminated the structures below. In the distance, the city rooftops looked gilded like diamonds, a beautiful sight. The sound of birds chirping, winds howling, and the sweet smell of Kovir's brief autumn air was enough to lose oneself. Triss admired the beautiful landscape, the city far away, and each blade of withered grass as they swayed in the morning breeze. Geralt stopped his horse to admire her actions, as a sudden gust of wind caused the sorceress to hide her face. Her hair blew against her cloak, as she turned her back toward the wind and faced him. The enchantress tried to pull her hair from her face as Geralt watched, taken aback by the sudden rush of her scent against his face.

"What a beautiful view, it's enough to take your breath away." Triss remarked playfully, as she tugged on her rein to steady her horse.

"It doesn't compare to the sight I wake to each morning..." Geralt grinned.

"Let's go home and rest for the day, Geralt." The enchantress said, as she blushed from his praise.

"Rest? Hmm, I like your idea." Geralt joked, then walked his mare close to hers. "So, did you enjoy Velhad?"

"It was absolutely amazing, Geralt, so perfect! You are wonderful, you know?"

"I've been told that before."

"Alright, witcher, bring that ego down..." Triss smiled, then galloped ahead.

It was midmorning when the witcher and sorceress arrived at their home. They dismounted their horses and Geralt quickly secured both mares and took them to the barn. Triss removed their bags, dropped them on the porch, then aided her witcher. She'd grown attached to her new companion. She unfastened the billet straps, tilting each saddle as Geralt collected them, then removed their bridles, tilting the headstall over their heads and handed them to Geralt, as the witcher prepared their water bowls. She fed Roach and Broggha small pieces of dried fruit, then placed her hand on Broggha's chestnut-colored mane, gently brushing her crest, back and flank, as the mare rubbed her muzzle against the sorceress' body, then began chewing on her hair. Geralt pulled down a fresh stack of hay, broke the pile, and continued to care for their animals. He took Roach's feet one after the other, digging the dirt and mud from her hoofs, then moved to Broggha as Triss left to prepare their home. The witcher released both mares to roam the yard, while the sorceress unpacked their things, then returned to the barn to retrieve their saddlebags. An hour had passed since he began tending their animals and he looked forward to his rest. Geralt entered, removed his blades and placed them on the wall, then hung his armor on the stand nearby.

Triss _lit the fireplace...I guess she plans to spent time in the parlor._ The witcher thought to himself, then grinned, rubbing his forearm.

He walked towards the kitchen where the sorceress stood preparing a meal, then paused when she came into view. Triss was wearing a green robe, her bare feet crossed right over left as she leaned against the table, knife in hand, readying their breakfast. She had her hair hanging loosely with the tips tied and the knot resting against her spine. Unable to choose what to wear for her witcher's surprise, the sorceress decided to wear just a robe over her undergarment. Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed as Geralt entered. He slowly snuck behind his woman, wrapped his arms around her waist, planted a kiss on the nape of her neck, then leaned his head forward as she turned, knowing her lips would search for his there.

"You smell wonderful. Did you have a bath without me?" Geralt muttered, then tucked his hands against her stomach.

"I did, and it was refreshing." Triss replied, still focused on the pear in her hands. She took a bite, then placed it to Geralt's mouth and he bit down.

"Everything alright, Triss?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, it's alright, why do you ask?"

"You seem...tense. I know you, what is it?"

"Do I? Well, you were playing with Roach and Broggha, and I needed a warm bath. Forgive me, I couldn't wait." She smiled, then turned her gaze from his.

"Hmm." Geralt sighed, then slumped shoulders as he walked away. "I'll be in the bath, if you want to join me."

The enchantress sniggered as her witcher pouted, and watched as Geralt walked to his bath alone. She had prepared a hot bath for him, and had lit scented candles in their bedroom. Always sensual, Triss had planned, and hidden, her surprise for the witcher. Though exhausted from their long journey home, she'd never shied from an opportunity to have an encounter with him. Madly in love with Geralt of Rivia, he was the most important person in her world, say Cirilla, who was walking the path in her father's footsteps. Triss endured, and now she was certain to keep his heart. The sorceress had seen the depths of his love, the bond that had only grown stronger each day. Geralt was resolved to give her the happiness she deserved, yet he knew in her thoughts lingered needless fears that she could not give him what he'd asked for. Despite her unconditional love for Geralt, Triss Merigold hid her irrational feelings of guilt. She had earned his heart, nurtured it, yet her past errors, she discerned, were hers alone to endure. The witcher's words had always given her the comfort she sought in her most trying times, now she wished and dreamed for more.

In the past, she endured the anguish of his absence, her heart and body always ached for his touch and warmth. She felt an unconquerable pride whenever he was near. Geralt at her side, the enchantress could do anything and endure whatever hardship that lay ahead. As the weeks turned into months and the seasons changed, her love for the witcher never wavered. Together, they had committed themselves to each other and, just as she'd hoped, Geralt slowly opened all of his heart to her. For years, her affection for the witcher went unanswered, and now he was hers. He'd finally confessed his affection, his love, and though her insecurities were long gone, a persisting sense of guilt and incredulity remained. Painful memories lingered like old scars but, never seeking to burden him, she'd always met his eyes with a smile. Triss set the table and waited for Geralt to finish in their bedroom. Her thoughts were plagued by memories of their past ordeals, challenges, and the sorceress' eyes shimmered with tears. When he finished his bath, he donned his trousers and shirt. The sound of his voice and footsteps brought her back and Triss quickly composed herself, adjusted her robe, then wiped her face clean, as she pulled her hair up into a single tie. The enchantress was always composed except in her love. She could be reckless in matters that related to Geralt and his daughter, Cirilla.

"Triss, the candles...how did you get them to smell like you?" He called to her from the hallway near their bedroom.

"Over here, Geralt. Your breakfast's ready." She answered, her frown suddenly replaced by her perfect smile. "What did you say about the candles, love?"

He paused in the doorway, "Hmm, smells nice. The scented candles smell like your fragrance."

"I'm glad you like it, I had them made by the wax maker in town." Triss replied, then took her seat at the table.

Geralt took his seat opposite the sorceress at the table. He inhaled, taking in a deep whiff of the meal she'd made. Triss lowered her eyes to avoid his calculating gaze, then crossed her legs and twirled her fingers against her robe. The enchantress was aware she'd be unable to hold back her emotions in her current state, should their eyes meet, although she needed not guard herself from him, her misplaced sense of guilt had overwhelmed her thoughts since they returned to Pont Vanis. She was triggered, her thoughts recalled Letho's words as they spoke, and the look in Geralt's eyes as he listened to the witcher speak, despite him having heard those very words once before. Her mind churned, contemplating their future.

Not raising her gaze, the sorceress whispered, "I hope you're hungry."

"Famished." Geralt replied, as he began to eat.

After taking a few bites, he paused and raised his head to look at her. The witcher noticed she'd lowered head, the sound of her voice had changed, her eyes were aimed at the floor and no longer eagerly searched for him. Geralt's mood shifted, the witcher's concerns grew. He was certain that something was amiss, though he remained hesitant. Geralt hoped the sorceress would find him when she was ready, as she'd always done before, so he decided not to intrude into her private thoughts. He waited, carefully observing her subtle movements. The witcher could see the slight shifting of her body as their meal ensued in silence. His body tensed, unable ignore her plight. The awkwardness of her untouched meal dampened the mood, as she fiddled with her goblet, unaware as his peering eyes begged her attention.

"Triss?" Geralt broke the silence.

"Yeas?" She whispered.

"What's wrong?" Geralt asked, with hesitation in his voice. He had decided not to intrude, yet he could no longer hold to his decision.

She paused to his voice and raised her head to meet his gaze. Her beautiful blue eyes lacked their usual spark; it was then Geralt realized she had been crying. Troubled, the witcher lifted his body from his seat. His first thought was to go to her, but he knew she needed more than physical comfort. Geralt took his seat and stared into her eyes as if he was looking past her heart into her very soul. Her eyes wandered once more avoiding his imperfect, yet reassuring, gaze.

"Triss, tell me what's wrong." Geralt mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Geralt. Even I don't know why I feel this way suddenly...I had such a lovely time with you on this journey, our life here in Pont Vanis is so full of love...I am overwhelmed each day I wake in your arms. It's more than I'd ever dreamt, so much more...and my dream were endless, witcher." Triss whispered, afraid to lift her eyes, lest she cry.

"Look at me."

"You've opened your heart to me, and now you've asked me to give you a child..." Triss said in a soft tender voice, as tears rolled down her face. "I've made so many mistakes, but each time you look at me with those eyes everything is suddenly so...perfect."

"So why do you look unhappy?" Geralt murmured.

"I'm not."

"Hmm, who do you think I am...spill it."

"I was thinking...so much is happening yet much of it unseen. I'm afraid that our happiness will be short-lived." She answered.

"Triss, I am here because I want to be with you, I am not leaving!"

"I know...It's so hard to believe, that after all the heartache and tough times, we're together, I truly have you all to myself. So many painful memories, sieges, battles, separations, fucking massacres in cities...but we ended up here, in Kovir, living peacefully. It's like a dream and I am afraid I'll wake up alone...and you'll be gone." She continued.

"This is what we both wanted and I'm not willing to let it fall apart. I won't allow it." Geralt grumbled. "It's not befitting a sorceress to cry, but I made you cry again. You cried for the both of us when Vesemir died. Triss Merigold, you are like no other."

"Oh Geralt! I've dreamt about this moment a thousand times…" Triss said quietly, "I want to believe that, so much. I can't take that hurt again, witcher..."

"You won't! No matter what happens in our future, whatever comes at us, we'll be together, I promise." He interrupted.

"Something always happens, Geralt, this peaceful life we've built could come to an abrupt end. With the scars of war still fresh in the north, and Kovir being the only safe place for mages, we have nowhere else to go." She replied, and wiped her eyes with her fingers. "I have this feeling something is going to happen. I can't lose you..."

Geralt pushed his chair back, then walked over and knelt by her side, "We'll spend the time we have together, here in Kovir or anywhere else. If we have to, we'll live on the path, move from one city to the next, our home will be wherever we are together."

Triss raised her eyes and placed her finger on his lips, pressing them. Her lips ached for his touch, as she gazed into his eyes and held him. As he had done months ago at the port in Novigrad, Geralt again opened his heart to the sorceress. In that blissful moment, he'd shared his deepest thoughts and feelings with her. Comforted by his words, she smiled, her bright blue eyes called out as he wiped the tears from her face.

"Triss, with you I can be Geralt, the witcher. I don't have to ask for permission to kiss you or hold you when others are watching. I am not some errand boy. If you want, we could live at Kaer Morhen. I can live anywhere with you, and we'll be happy with each other."

She took his head into her lap and gently caressed his scar as she whispered softly. "I agree, witcher, with all my heart. We really never need much."

"You should eat something." Geralt replied with an awkward grin, pleased by the warmth of her hands on his face. He could smell her body through her robe as he pressed his face into her.

"I'll eat something later, love. Right now, there's a bed in there...waiting for us." The enchantress teased, as her eyes wandered his body. "Take me to bed, Geralt."

"Bed? We've never needed a bed." He grinned.

"Then make love to me right here." Triss whispered, as she stood and unlaced her robe, exposing her body.

"Alright." Geralt replied without hesitation. "Remember what I said that night... never forget it." He gazed at her giving into her charm.

Violently, he hoisted the sorceress onto the table, then brought her lips and eyes level with his. He slid his body between her thighs as she coiled her arms and legs around him. Her eyes lit up as the witcher ran his hands across her skin. Locked in an intense embrace, he made a quick dash for their bedroom, then kicked the door open, as they stumbled to their bed without breaking their kiss. The scent of Triss' fragrance, the exotic, unnameable aroma of her hair, made his heart beat rapidly. Geralt kissed her harshly as she clutched his neck with her arms, then pulled her head back and gently flicked his lips with her tongue.

 _She always does that with her tongue. Why?_

"I told you to make love to me right there." Triss said frantically, as she kissed his lips again and again.

"Bed—we have a—bed—" Geralt answered.

"Oh, shut up, Geralt!" Triss whispered. "I adore you so much that my words cannot express my heart's desire."

She ran her hands through his hair moaning as her body vibrated from his roughness. Geralt threw her on their bed, then moved his fingers up to her inner thighs. Her eyes rolled into her head as she curled her lips and toes panting. She scratched his back and swiftly planted her lips against his ear, then clutched his body, holding his hand to guide him. Geralt paused, they locked his eyes on her as Triss grabbed his neck, squeezing, almost choking him as they kissed. His hand clinging to her body made the sorceress groan.

"Softly, Geralt, you are hurting me." Triss whispered into his ear. "I am yours, let's not fritter away our passions in haste."

"I didn't mean to..."

"It's alright. I love it when you are rough, but I want you to be intimate with me. Be harsh, but gentle." She mumbled.

Triss tightened her grip on her witcher, then pressed her lips against his. As their kiss became more intense and passionate, Geralt raked his hand through her hair and regained his position between her legs. Slowly, the witcher worked his lips down her body, unlaced her corset to remove her undergarment, and kissed her stomach, as she curled and twisted her body. The enchantress moaned loudly as Geralt traced his tongue down her belly, then kissed her navel before moving to her inner thighs. Twisting in madness, Triss tried to forcefully remove his lips, but Geralt held her fixed in his grasp. She grabbed his hair, her body writhed in pleasure as the witcher removed his mouth and grinned when she gasped loudly, knowing he'd caused it. Geralt felt her fingers slip from his hair, the pain caused by her harsh grip had faded, her touch became softer, her eyes glazed as she struggled to bring him up to her lips. Triss drew her legs in as her body shuddered beneath his, and her moans grew louder, silenced only by Geralt's mouth cupping hers. He pulled away, then slowly removed his clothes, revealing his firm body, littered with scars all too familiar to her. Triss slid backwards on the bed and stared at her witcher with lusting eyes.

If he does that again., i'll go mad. "Why are you moving so slow, Geralt? Is my body not tempting?" She smiled, her blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

"I'm trying to savor the pleasures..."

"Come here! No more savoring, witcher, come here and let me have you."

Geralt gave a low animalistic growl as Triss rose to her knees on the bed, then reached out and grabbed him. She kissed him, and clung to his neck pulling him down onto her. Their bodies dissolved into pure animalistic pleasure. Triss paused, rolled him over, ran her finger down his chest, then pushed herself off. Geralt lifted his body and reached for her, but the sorceress cast a spell to bind him. Unable to move, his body agonized with desire as the sorceress briefly deprived him the pleasure of her touch.

"This is my revenge for taking your time undressing" Triss whispered, then released him with a kiss on his lips as she pulled his body over hers once more.

Geralt moved slowly as her moans grew into an almost silent whine. She struggled to contain her pleasure, his care sending waves of pleasure through her. Triss' body tensed on the edge of excitement, as she reached out, touched his neck and shocked him gently, pressing their chests together. He ignored the pain and embraced the pleasure, hovering his body over hers and quickening his movements as her moans grew louder. Triss pulled his head and buried her face in his neck but it wasn't enough, she stuck their lips together as his pupils widened, filling his eyes. Exhausted, Geralt held her tight. A short time later, Triss twisted her body, nuzzling her back to his chest, then she took Geralt's arms and coiled them around her tiny body, before lacing their fingers. Soothed by his loving embrace, she remained still and relaxed, cuddling her body into him, as Geralt wrapped her legs with his.

"I can stay like this forever, with your arms around me." She whispered.

"Yeah, I like this." Geralt replied, "I want to hold you, forever."

Wrapped safely in the arms of her witcher, Triss faded to sleep. Moments later, Geralt also drifted to sleep with the sorceress' arms and legs wrapped around his body.

 *****][*****

It was late in the evening and Geralt awoke to the sound of windows rattling in the wind. The weather was typical in Kovir during the season. In the distance, a flash of lightning was seen, followed by the crack of thunder over the howling winds. He gently placed Triss' head on a pillow, then slipped out of bed, taking care not to wake her. _I can wake with you by my side for a thousand years and never be tired of seeing your beautiful face._ Geralt thought to himself, gazing at the sorceress while she slept.

He quickly clothed himself, then headed to the barn to tend to the horses. The heavy rain, mixed with icy droplets of hail, stung his body as he walked around their home to fasten each window shut. He could hear the sounds of every hail as they fell through the air, the sound of the branches swaying in the winds, and the whining of their horses in the barn as hail struck the roof. The sudden slamming of the windows woke Triss from her sleep. She reached over and soon realized Geralt was out of their bed. The sorceress slipped off the bed, taking no time to robe herself, then made her way to the parlor, pausing briefly as he entered their home. Geralt immediately caught sight of her slender figure standing inside the doorway, and acknowledged her presence. He nodded, then made his way to the fireplace and started a fire to warm up their home. Moments later, he headed to their bedroom to remove his wet clothes. He stopped briefly by Triss' side, then lovingly placed his left hand across her cheeks and grinned as she rested her head into his hands and closed her eyes. Expecting Lambert and Keira to arrive later that evening, the lovers bathed, then Triss took to the kitchen to prepare dinner for their guests.

"Geralt, I have to prepare for Keira and Lambert. I need your help." Triss called out from the kitchen.

"Triss, you know I can't make anything good or...safe to eat." Geralt jested.

"You know how to prepare fruits, right?" She chuckled, then rolled her eyes. _Funny._ "I'll prepare our meal. I just need you to remove your things from the guest room. Keira and Lambert need a decent place to rest."

"Why do I have to move? We have other rooms."

"I know, but that one is more spacious. I'm sure Keira has her megascope and, knowing her, she isn't traveling light, she's a sorceress, you know?"

Grumbling, Geralt quickly cleared the guest room, then sat close and watched Triss as she prepared their dinner. Aware of Keira's love for fine wine, the sorceress spared no expense in creating a small feast for their friends. It'd been months since they'd had the pleasure of each other's company, and she was anxious to host her first guests since their move to Kovir. After preparing dinner and setting the table for four, they relaxed by the fireplace, discussing future plans as they waited for Keira and Lambert to arrive.

"What do you prefer for a name?"

"What?"

"If we are able to have our child, I mean..." Geralt asked.

"Geralt, I have to be pregnant with a child, before we can give it a name." She replied with a surprised look upon her face. "We are both sterile, it will take powerful magic to change that. I'm willing to try any and everything, love, but I don't know if we'll be successful."

"Mmhmm, I know, but I'd still like to know what you'd name our child if we had one?" Geralt answered.

 _He's serious._ "Well, we'll choose together, but I thought, maybe...Vesemir for our boy, and Rosina for our girl? What do you think?" Triss smiled, then closed her eyes, embarrassed.

"As, long as he's not grumpy like the old man, and she's as beautiful as you."

"Stop it, Geralt, you are making me blush, and Vesemir was sweet."

While they waited for Keira and Lambert to arrive, Geralt and Triss laughed, joking about their past, their future and their friends. Their conversations shuffled between memories, future plans, their hopes and yearnings. The witcher drifted back to their encounter in Novigrad, and his feelings upon laying eyes on the sorceress after six months of separation.

"Do you remember your reply about how you felt when you saw me in the Putrid Grove?" Geralt asked curiously.

"Yes, I remember. I thought, 'oh no, not him again'…" Triss answered, giggling.

"Really? Was that the only thing you felt when you saw me? You weren't happy to see me? I know I felt something when I saw you again, it felt like a hot blade sticking in my chest." He said.

"Geralt, I was overwhelmed. You've always appeared at the right moment when I am weak and vulnerable, lost. I could've leapt into yours arms. I wanted to kiss and hug you, I should've smacked and pummeled you. Six months, witcher, but it felt like six years! My heart was in pieces...but I needed you to see and understand that Triss Merigold is able to stand on her own." Triss replied, her tone shifting slightly.

"I know you can stand on your own, but you don't have to do it alone."

"When you left me, I did."

She smiled, and they continued conversing. Geralt wrapped his arms around Triss' body and pulled her closer. As the storm grew worse, she curled her body next to his, pulling his hand down to her hip, then rested her head against his shoulder. Concerned that Keira and Lambert may not be able to travel during the storm, Triss rose to her feet and walked to the window. She pulled the curtains aside and stared down the darkened path.

"Do you think Keira and Lambert will arrive tonight, Geralt?"

"Hmm, I don't think Lambert will allow Keira to travel in this storm, maybe they'll spend the night at an inn and continue their journey in the morning."

"If Keira and Lambert fail to arrive, we'll have the night to ourselves."

"Mmhmm, I'm not complaining." Geralt mumbled.

"So, you asked me before, and I wanted to know how you felt about having a child. I know nothing is certain right now, and like I said before, I don't know if we are going to succeed, but I'd love to hear your thoughts." Triss smiled, almost hesitant. She leaned her body against the wall and placed her hands behind her. "I'll do my best, even if it disfigures me, Geralt. I'll give you whatever you desire. So, do you want a boy or girl?"

"It doesn't matter, but I don't want you to be harmed in this. Just hope our girl will be as beautiful as you."

"So, you want a girl then? Or are you just flirting with me, Geralt? What if we have a boy?" She asked, smiling. _The little girl from our dreams, is she our future. What's happening to us?_

"Hopefully, he'll look better than me. When he comes of age, I'll teach him swordplay." Geralt joked.

Triss listened keenly, observing his reaction to her questions as they discussed the hope of a child. She understood how important it was to him, but doubted she'd succeed even with Margarita's and Keira's help, but they had spoken about raising a family so many times, she had to try. She needed it and there was no going back Above all, she feared she would disappoint and break her witcher's heart if she were unable to give him what he desired. As Geralt wrapped his arms around her, Triss hoped those precious moments would last forever. Suddenly, a sense of sadness crept into her thoughts and overwhelmed her.

"Can we discuss something else, Geralt? I'm sorry. I know this is what we want, but I am so afraid to disappoint you if I fail." Triss whispered softly. _Those dreams we've shared...I had wondered why we shared the same dream, now I know why. He's set on me giving him a child. I don't want to break his heart._

"Triss, you've never disappointed me. We've both made mistakes, but whatever happens, we'll face it together." Geralt replied, twisting her chin to gaze into her eyes.

"Thank you, Geralt, for the lovely getaway, for this, and for what you said this morning." Triss whispered.

The sound of thunder cracked overhead as hail crashed against the roof. The violent sound and loud hail masked their arrival, as Lambert and Keira approached Geralt and Triss' manor in Pont Vanis. The raging storm had soaked the sorceress Keira Metz, and she was eager to change into something dry and comfortable. As Geralt had predicted, Lambert advised the sorceress to rest in the inn, but determined to keep her word, Keira had insisted on traveling during the storm. Inside their home, Triss rose from her seat and walked to the window once more.

"Perfect night for monsters, Triss. They always appear on nights like this." Geralt jested, as the sound of thunder shattered the air.

"Monsters? Hre? No way, Geralt. Monsters wouldn't venture so close to my witcher's hideout." Triss giggled and shot him a sensual stare.

Without notice, there was a loud knock on the door, followed by a brief pause. Triss directed her eyes to Geralt sitting on the bench as he focused his senses on the surrounding area. She grinned and stared as the witcher listened and stared back at her. She could hear Keira's voice over the winds and hail, the sorceress chastised Lambert just outside their home.

Sensing no danger, he laid his arms on the chair and teased her. "I told you, monsters come out at night."

"I'll get the door, there are no monsters out there, just Keira and Lambert." Triss smirked as she walked towards the door.

She opened it and standing before her, drenched, was her old friend Keira Metz, with the witcher Lambert in tow. Triss embraced her and, with the same enthusiasm, Keira returned her hug. They exchanged the ritualist pleasantries of friends and sorceresses. She welcomed Keira into her home as Geralt rose from his seat to greet Lambert. Keira was clearly infuriated, but her curled lips were soon replaced by warm laughter.

"My! My! Happy, are we?" Keira said, greeting Triss.

"It's been too long, Keira." Triss whispered, clearly excited.

"Hasn't it?" Keira replied.

"It's good to see you, wolf." Lambert commented.

"Good to see you too, Lambert. Did you miss the storm? You could have waited until morning." Geralt said, surprised by Lambert's willingness to travel in the storm.

"Do I need to answer that? You know how difficult it is to convince a sorceress after she's made up her mind."

Geralt shifted his eyes to Triss, then answered "Yeah. I do."

"Good to see you, Merigold."

Triss frowned, rolling her eyes. "And you as well, Lambert, but, please, can you not call me Merigold? It irritates me when you do that."

"Yeah, yeah, Merigold." Lambert replied.

"'Triss'! Lambert, just 'Triss' would be nice." She sighed, then stared at Keira, "I'm surprised you haven't killed him."

"He has his uses, like this one." Keira replied, smiling at Geralt.

"It's good to see you, Keira." Geralt mumbled to his old friend and as if by impulse, Keira hugged the witcher tightly. He calmly returned Keira's hug, wrapping his hands around her waist. "Thanks Keira, for what you said at that tower, and coming to help with Ciri."

"Don't mention it, witcher." Keira whispered. "Geralty-poo, I missed you. Your old fashioned style and your sulkiness."

Lambert's eyes widened. His jaw hung in surprise for a moment. "What the fuck, Geralt?! I never got a hug like that from you."

"Um... Geralt?" Triss said reacting to the sudden hug.

Geralt quickly released his hand from the Keira's waist. His eyes wandered and he hoped to avoid Triss' curious gaze, "What?"

"Wait a minute...oh! Lambert, Triss, are you two jealous?!" Keira asked, as she pressed her body against Geralt, gazing at Triss' eyes.

Lambert turned his gaze to Triss' reaction, then whistled "Fuck no, but Merigold is going to faint from jealousy if you keep hugging, Geralt."

"Oh, really Lambert? Is she the only one?" Keira replied.

Triss stared at Geralt with a sullen confused pout, "Can't believe I'm actually agreeing with Lambert, but in this case he's the jealous one, I'm just confused."

"Right…" Lambert mumbled with a hint of sarcasm, then folded his arms. "I'm soaked, but you're all happy, so it's all so fucking wonderful."

"Are you complaining about traveling in the rain, love?" Keira asked Lambert, as she released Geralt from her hug. "Don't be so sulky."

"Excuse me, m'lady, but we should have waited at the inn." He shot back. "That wasn't rain, it was hail, giant fucking hail."

"A witcher who fights terrible monsters, but he's afraid of a little hail?" Keira folded her arms across her chest and frowned, her eyes fierce, scolding, yet her lips curled up, pouting. "Lambert, dear, your sarcasm is only amusing when I'm not exhausted and wet."

"Ahem, do you want us to give you the room?" Geralt asked.

"Very funny, Geralt." Keira said, then quickly turned towards her old friend.

Triss helped Keira to get settled into the guest room, then ran a hot bath for the sorceress and her lover. Lambert declined, choosing instead to bathe alone as Triss proceeded to set the dinner table once again for four. After she had freshened up, both Keira and Lambert joined at dinner the table. Conversing with wine to celebrate their reunion, the four discussed their journey. Keira shared stories about her adventures on the path with Lambert, but she was more interested in Triss' vacation with Geralt in Velhad. Wishing to keep their time in Velhad private, Triss smiled and blushed wildly, then refused to speak about her time with her witcher. Suddenly, their conversations fell silent, as a cold shiver crept down both witchers' spines as Keira spoke.

"I am very sorry about Vesemir, Triss, Lambert mentioned how important he was to you all." Keira whispered, "I did not know the old witcher well, but from Lambert's stories, he was quite a man."

"Thank you, Keira, Vese—He was so much more to us." Triss responded.

Geralt sat silent. He did not want to relive the moments of Vesemir's death, there were too many painful memories. The three had lost someone very important at Kaer Morhen. With Vesemir dead, the witcher fortress lay abandoned and the last remaining witchers of the school of the wolf set out on the path. Lambert and Geralt were reunited in Kovir, and Eskel walked the path alone. Sitting in the company of their sorceresses, both witchers wondered if they would ever see their brother again. As they drank fine wine, Triss and Keira's discussions faded to the rigors of court life and politics. The sorceress made sure to keep the details to a minimum, because she had no intention of involving Geralt in the inner workings of politics or the details of court life, though she'd often confided in him with troubling matters. She went on to inform Keira about Tancred's support for the formation of the Council of Mages, with her as the leader. Recognizing the topic had changed to one for which they had no interest, both witchers excused themselves from the table, then moved by the fireplace to share drinks and words.

 *****][*****

Relaxed, both Geralt and Lambert passed the evening drinking ale and wine. They each had five small jugs and still could not feel the effects of their brew. After exhausting their jokes about their lives, Kaer Morhen, and their days as young witchers in training, they found themselves talking about sorceresses.

"So, you and Keira steady, huh? I never thought I'd ever see the day Lambert settled down." Geralt remarked.

"Settle down? I never said anything about settling down, old man." Lambert shot back.

"You and I are almost the same age, Lambert. Hmm, this old man can still take you in a horse race. Remember what happened last time we raced? You owe me a drink, Eskel too. The next time we're all together, we should get drunk and play with Triss' megascope. " Geralt replied.

"Yeah, I remember. Here, have my drink. This brew is fucking useless and tastes like piss. Got anything stronger?" Lambert said, waving an empty jug.

"Help yourself to everything on the wine rack." Geralt answered, then pointed to the shelves stocked with the expensive wines Triss had purchased for Keira.

"Shit, wolf, there's nothing strong on this rack." Lambert mocked Geralt, loudly shuffling through the bottles.

"Well, I don't drink like you."

"Say what?!" Lambert yelled.

"Remember when we got so fucking drunk at Kaer Morhen, we wore Yen's clothes and used her megascope?" Geralt laughed.

"Yeah, we scared the shit out of that asshole. He thought we were witches out to get him."

"Lambert, please try not to drink too much." Keira said politely, as he continued to search for a stronger drink.

"Yes, dear, just trying to show this fucker who he's messing with." Lambert replied sarcastically.

"I'm surprised you didn't say something rude, you actually listened to Keira. Lambert, Lambert, tamed by Keira." Geralt said, shaking his head.

"Ha—ha—ha, fucking hilarious...you must be a comedian. That woman can be overbearing." He answered in a lower voice, then sat by the fireplace. "But I actually like her company. As much as I hate her stubbornness, she cares about people, complete strangers. During our journey, she was always trying to help strangers, like Merigold, and I hated it."

"Is that admiration and jealousy I hear in your voice? You are saying you actually enjoy Keira's company and get upset when she tends to strangers instead of you?" Geralt asked, his face held a mocking grin.

Sitting across the table, both sorceresses turned their heads and stared at their witchers. Triss' eyes lingered flirtatiously as she smiled at Geralt, who held his grin for a moment, then nodded. Keira had fallen into a daze, her gaze fixed on Lambert as she rested her elbows on the table, propping her hand against her face. Triss smiled, rolling her eyes at Keira's reaction to Geralt's comment. The enchantress' face was a flush as she stared intently at Lambert, who held a wine bottle to his mouth.

"Keira?! Are you still here or are you daydreaming?" Triss asked, waving her hand before Keira's face.

"No! Shut up! You lose your mind at the very sight of Geralt!" Keira shot back, then playfully pushed Triss' hand away in laughter.

Both Geralt and Lambert continued to converse and drink as they observed their sorceresses from afar. They could hear their conversation with ease, the witcher's highly-tuned senses meant almost nothing was a secret. Geralt grinned, then turned his eyes as Triss tilted her head and shot him a teasing gaze from afar, while Keira glared at Lambert as the witcher consumed more wine.

"You are not one to talk, Geralt. You've always had a weakness for sorceresses." Lambert said.

"Hmm, yeah..." Geralt grinned, then took another gulp of wine.

"Wolf, something is different about you. What happened between you and Merigold that made you finally come to your senses?" Lambert asked, in a firm steady voice.

"We witchers are without emotions, or so we claim." Geralt paused for a moment, then took a long deep breath, his voice almost like a whisper. "We are always neutral, calculating, but with Triss...it was different. I thought I had time, but in Novigrad, I realized I didn't."

"What happened in Novigrad?" Lambert pressed.

"Before I met you, I'd already met Triss in a shit hole called Putrid Grove, before that I watched this young sorceress burned on the pyres to the crowds, and I feared for Triss. I visited her home near the square and it was abandoned." Geralt explained. "Later, I learned she'd devised a plan to rescue the mages trapped in the city and move to Kovir."

"Bold plan." Lambert nodded

"Yeah, Triss had chartered a ship to sail them to Kovir. She said she was leaving to start over, but I didn't want to believe it. In the Vegelbud's garden after I kissed her, I thought I had her back, I thought that was enough to make her stay with me." Geralt continued. "I learned Ciri sought Triss out, but they never met."

Lambert laughed as he listened to Geralt speak, he sipped from his bottle, then replied. "What a fucking prick, you thought a kiss was enough to make a woman like Merigold bow to you? Shit, Wolf, so you were willing to let her go?"

"No, not bow, you prick...at the docks that night, I had no idea what to say or do. I wanted her to stay with me, so I told her." Geralt replied, then paused. "I told her, but when she boarded that ship to Kovir...I felt like my heart was gone."

"Told her what? Quit fucking stalling and tell me everything." Lambert shouted.

Geralt raised his head, surprise by his brother's interest in his relationship with Triss, "Why are you so interested? You're making no jokes or smart comments. Where is that scoffing you are so famous for?"

"I need to know what to say and do with her."

"You mean with Keira?" Geralt asked.

Lambert sighed "No shit, who the hell did you think I was talking about? Yennefer?"

Both witchers laughed, then continued their discussions about Novigrad, Geralt's time with Triss, and his eventual break from Yennefer. Lambert learned that, at the sorceress' request, a djinn had dissolved the magic binding their fates, and Geralt no longer felt bound to her. They drank more wine, until bottles and jugs lay empty at their feet, then their conversations drifted to Vesemir, the cabin in Velhad, and Geralt's dreams and wish to have a child with Triss.

"So, what did you say to Merigold to make her come back to you?"

"I told her I love her." Geralt replied in a low voice. "I've loved her for a while."

"Unbelievable, the Great White Wolf, finally subdued by Triss Merigold? I am going to puke." Lambert taunted.

"Ahh, fuck off, Lambert! I knew you'd go back to being a prick." Geralt frowned.

Lambert set the wine bottle on the table after pouring the last of it into a mug, "What happened after she came back to you?"

"Triss, you mean?" Geralt grinned. He took another drink from his mug and gazed at the sorceress "We spent the night in a light house."

"Did you…"

Geralt turned his head and stared at Lambert, "We spend the night together, alone...what do you think?"

"You were always an idiot. You know, Merigold wept uncontrollably when she told us you were missing, at Kaer Morhen, even Vesemir with all his words of wisdom had no luck comforting her. She remained that way for a while, so we kept our distance. She would disappear for days sometimes, to be alone." Lambert explained, then placed his mug on the table and wiped his mouth. "My guess is she'd cry herself sick, then come back. She'd sit out on the parapets, looking out across the valley. Only Vesemir could approach her without a fuss. All of that changed after we found you in the woods near Kaer Morhen. I think I finally understand you and Merigold."

"What do you mean?"

"After Kaer Morhen, I find myself wanting Keira around, can't explain it, but her presence made me calm. She made me look at things differently, you know?." Lambert answered.

"Lambert's in love? Shit, I can't believe my ears." Geralt laughed, then rested his forearms on his thighs. "It's still dangerous for sorceresses, and Keira isn't safe. Remember, like Triss, she was a member of the Lodge, and someone will eventually come calling from Redania or Nilfgaard."

"Fucking let them come! I'll kill anyone who tries to harm her." Lambert replied, his voice unwavering.

"Hmm, even we witchers have to be on guard. Lets hope it doesn't come to that, or heads will roll." Geralt muttered.

They continued to drink beside the fireplace as their sorceresses caught up with the old times. Triss informed Keira about Margarita's visit in three days and requested they postpone all discussions related to the Council and the Lodge until the sorceress arrival. Keira had assumed Triss' invitation was solely related to her desire to have a child with Geralt, however, with Tancred showing a great deal of support for the formation of the Council, she learned Triss needed someone she could trust, and that someone she'd hoped were her old friend Keira, and even Margarita Laux-Antille. They had served together in Foltest's court and Triss knew, despite Keira's refined taste, she could be trusted.

"It's good to have you here, Keira. We should celebrate this reunion." Triss said.

"Yes, let's. It's been too long."

"So, how are things with you? How do you deal with Lambert and his...?" Triss asked prying.

"He can be stupid, like your witcher. He angers easily, but I rather enjoy his company. His sarcasm can be irritating at times, but he…" Keira paused and stared at Triss' face, "Why are you smiling?"

"He makes your heart ache when he's gone on silly witcher contracts, you want him close to you always, and he makes you feel like you can do anything?" Triss whispered, as she stared at Geralt from afar.

"Mmhmm, I feel safer when he's around." Keira answered.

"Do you love him?"

Keira let out a wry smile "I don't know, Triss. I am a sorceress, certainly not some silly schoolgirl in love."

"You are fooling no one, Keira Metz. I can see the way you look at Lambert, and the way he looks at you. Geralt looks at me with those eyes." Triss replied softly.

"And what if I said yes, I love him? What then? Am I to devote everything to him like you did with Geralt? Am I to wait for the man to make up his mind?" Keira replied, her words stinging like a thousand little stabs. "Your persistence eventually won Geralt's love, but how long did you have to torture yourself loving a man who followed Yennefer like a dog."

Triss remained silent in thought, then replied in a soft, almost whispered, voice "You are right. For years, I had devoted myself to him and hoped that we would someday be together. I am in love with him after all, everything about him. After regaining his memories, he went looking for Yennefer, even then I still loved him. I wanted him to be mine and, finally, when I realized I had to let him go, he found me again in Novigrad, broken and lost."

Keira leaned across the table and placed her hand on Triss' cheek, "Forgive me, love, I intended no harm. I know how much you love Geralt."

"It's alright. I've never hidden the fact that I've loved him since the day we met. I wanted to forget him so many times, just so I wouldn't have to feel that pain, but my heart couldn't. I knew he wanted Yennefer, yet I longed for him." Triss answered. Her mood had changed as she recalled her old friend.

"You don't have to explain, I am not so naive to fault you for loving your witcher. You know how I feel about Yennefer treating Geralt like her pet, but he's yours now, take care of him. He's a bit old fashioned, but he loves you dearly." Keira whispered. "You asked me earlier, if I am in love with Lambert. Will it surprise you if I said I am?"

"No, Keira, it's all over your face. You know, you should tell him. Never keep the ones you love waiting and guessing, tell him how you feel while you both have time." Triss smiled.

"Thank you for the dinner, Triss, and do forgive me, I must collect my drunk and get him to bed. I promise we'll be quiet." Keira joked as she stood up.

Keira slowly made her way towards their bedroom without turning to face Lambert. The sorceress intended to pry him away for the night and keep him all to herself. Triss smiled and nodded. She knew Keira had no intention of sleeping. The look in her eyes was that of a sorceress lusting for her lover. Unaware of her own sultry tone, Keira called out to her witcher.

"Lambert, dear, I need you to take me to bed." She said, her voice sensual and lecherous.

Without objections, Lambert abruptly ended his conversation with Geralt and moved to Keira's side. She took his arm, then rested her head on his shoulders as they walked to the guest room. Surprised by Lambert's obedience, Geralt attempted to jest, but stopped when his eyes made contact with Triss, who showed him an admonishing gaze. Lambert noticed as Triss scolded Geralt, he turned his head and made one final joke.

"Your beer sucks, wolf. Wine was good, but I'm still sober, even after drinking jugs of that shit."

 _Prick!_ "We'll have more later, I'll let you pick..." Geralt replied, then turned his attention to Triss.

As Keira and Lambert entered the guest room, she released her arm from Lambert's, then stood with her back to the door. The sorceress quickly slammed the door shut and walked towards him in silence. Keira's soft footsteps on the floor made him pause, and she froze in place. Her mind raced and her heart beat loudly, while Lambert stood just out of reach with his back towards her.

"Forgive me, witcher." Keira whispered.

"Why?"

"I know you haven't seen Geralt since we left Kaer Morhen, and I'm being a bit uncaring, dragging you away for my own needs. If you like, I'd love to spend some time alone with you. I could run you a bath and give you a massage, perhaps?" Keira replied, her voice soft and appealing.

"I like that." Lambert replied in a dull voice, "Keira, I…"

Her heart raced as she watched him search for the words she hoped he'd say. There was a long silence and suddenly she lashed out at him "You're a coward! Why are you so scared to tell me you love me?"

"Do I have to say it for you to believe it?"

"No...but it's nice for a girl to hear her lover say such things." Keira answered.

Lambert spun his body to face his sorceress and his eyes glowed intensely, as if staring through her. Slowly, the witcher walked towards Keira Metz, as she stood frozen. Her body pulsed with exhilaration. She tried to swallow, but his body had come so close to hers, she could hardly breath. Lambert reached for her, but the sorceress backed away. He stepped closer once more and she repeated her action, moving just out of his reach. He pressed forward into her space and Keira, no longer able to retreat, pressed her body against the door and lowered her gaze from him. Lambert grabbed the skirt of her dress and tore it off, then snapped the beaded necklace around her neck, though inadvertently, as he reached for the straps of her dress. He tore open her gown, exposing her breast. Keira listened to the sound of her beads hitting and rolling across the floor, but her gaze did not leave his face. He slammed his left hand against the door next to her shoulders and blocked her escape. There was a long silence as he searched for words.

"I think…I think I've…You're beautiful, Keira, and I think I've fallen in love with you, but don't expect me to be your tool." Lambert remarked, then kissed her.

Keira let out a short gasp and closed her eyes in pleasure as his lips touched hers. She hastily wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. A yearning filled her body as the witcher showered her with lustful worship. His hands and mouth moved across her breasts and body as she pushed his head lower down her smooth skin.

"Don't stop, witcher." Keira moaned. "I don't want a tool or a pet, I want a companion."

The sorceress gripped his shirt and quickly unfastened the ties. She reached down, unfastened his trousers and hastily pulled his body towards hers. She urged him forward, sinking her nails into his neck as Lambert made love to her, pressing their bodies against the creaking door. A slow steady thump and low, but gradually building, moans could be heard throughout their house. He kissed her neck and raised her thighs, as Keira wrapped her arms around him, resting her face in his neck.

In the parlor with Triss, Geralt grinned and complained, "And I thought we'd have a quiet night..."

Triss shook her head and asked calmly, "So, do you want to tell me what that hug was about, Geralty-poo? Specifically what she told you at the tower, Geralty-poo?"

 _Damn, Geralty-poo...Keira and her names._ He turned his head, and carefully stared at Triss. His eyes darted about nervously, "What hug?"

"Maybe this will help you remember what hug!" She smiled mischievously as her hand sparked with fire.

"Nothing happened, we had dinner, that's it."

"Then?" Triss smiled.

"Keira took some mage's notes to use as a bargaining chip for her safety with Radovid. She yelled at me for telling her not to trust Radovid. Her exact words 'Well, you believe Yennefer will stop treating you like a dog someday, don't see me laughing.' Keira had a hard time as a village witch. I told her to go to Kaer Morhen." Geralt answered. "Her words got me thinking even more about…"

"I believe you. I can tell when you try to hide the truth." Triss chuckled.

Geralt grinned, then reached for Triss' hand still ablaze with her flame. "Good thing, because if you didn't, we'd be having a long hot night..."

"It's very possible you saved her life, Geralt."

Triss smiled as he grabbed her hand playfully and held her flames away from him. He reached in for a kiss, but she drew her lips away and kept her gaze on him. The witcher pulled her body close, and Triss resisted. She gently pulled her body away from him and frowned. Though he knew Keira was simply a friend, he relished the look in his lover's eyes as she pressed him for answers. Her covetousness lacked the familiar disdainful tone he was accustomed to, it was her way of playful banter. Triss knew he was hers and needed not denigrate him, she felt unthreatened. Geralt reached for her hand, still hot with flames, and Triss quickly extinguished her fire as his hand move closer to her wrist. He touched her cheeks, then stood and walked to the fireplace and crouched to his knees, placing a piece of wood into the fire, then prodded it gently as Triss used her magic to play with the flames. She raised the fire, then quickly extinguished and relit it. Geralt turned his gaze to her as a sudden burst of heat caused him to withdraw his arm, grunting. Unaware, Triss clutched her abdomen and laughed loudly, but his sudden moans ended her playful gestures. He held his arm close to his body as she rushed to him.

"Dammit! Are you alright? I didn't mean to..."

"Aaargh…"

"Where? Let me see!" Triss frantically grabbed his arms

"Right here..." Geralt said, as he grabbed her face and kissed her lips.

The enchantress struggled as they fell to the floor. She pushed against his body, but Geralt held her tight. His trap worked, the witcher had her in his grasp. He touched her cheek and pulled her lips to his. Triss raised her legs and straddled him, then rested her body weight on his chest and held him against the floor. Geralt grabbed her robe, untied it, then held thighs and raised her chemise, as her own private thoughts made her blush. She was annoyed that Geralt had tricked her, but it quickly faded into a loving game as she stared into his eyes. Triss succumbed to his gentle caresses, leaning over to give him an impassioned kiss. Geralt rolled her onto her back on the hard wooden floor, but the enchantress protested and rolled him over again. She kissed his face, then flicked her finger, and a small fire appeared beside them.

"I'll play a game with you, Geralt."

"Games? Triss, I don't want to play a game. Can we go to bed now?" He grumbled, then tried to kiss her lips once more as her hands rested on his cheeks.

"If you want to make love to me before we sleep, Geralt, you have until that flame burns itself out to undress me, but you can't use your hands." Triss whispered.

He stared curiously, then they both raised their heads to the loud banging noise coming from Keira and Lambert's room. "Um, how am I going to take your clothes off without my hands?"

"Easy, Geralt, use your mouth." She answered, as she gently raised her body from his, lay on the floor, then waved her finger and called him over.

Geralt brought his lips to her body and tried to pull her chemise off to no avail. He kissed her skin, then dragged his face along her stomach and breast as he tried to remove her chemise. She giggled and wiggled her hips as the last ember of her flame burned out. He frowned, then huffed and raised his head as she gently pulled him back to her.

"You ran out of time, witcher. Let me show you how it's done." Triss whispered into his ears, rolling him over and slowly climbing onto him.

She kissed his chest, then slowly moved her lips to his neck, face and lips, "I'll forgive your transgression, but you need to know, Geralt. I'll never be second again to another woman."

"Never, you're everything to me." Geralt said.

"I know you mean that." She whispered, as his hand drifted beneath her chemise, "I can never go back to the way things were. I've tasted our life together and I will settle for nothing less."

"Triss, I'll never put you second. Besides, how can I want anyone else? You're so beautiful."

"That's not fair, don't do that."

"Do what? I'm trying my best, Triss." Geralt whispered and took his hands from her body.

"I know you are, but don't look at me like that, Geralt." Triss whispered, "When you look at me, I am lost in bliss, and feel as if I'm the only woman in the world."

"You are."

"What do you want, Geralt? I know what I want, but it may not be what you want. I want you to have everything you desire."

"I want you to stay with me...always." The witcher replied.

"Geralt?"

"Uh huh."

"Take me to bed! I don't plan to leave our bedroom for a while. Keira and Lambert will have to survive without us."

"Mmhmm." Geralt said, then gently took her in his arms and walked to the bedroom.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think I am always looking forward to improving my writing and ideas.**

* * *

 **If my story offends your CANON, I DON'T CARE.** See my profile and read my first rule. Don't like it? Too bad. This story was written for people who enjoy creativity, people like me. **If I hurt your feelings by doing certain things in this story, just remember, you are free to go and read something else.** I know it's a surprise to you but its true. **Cheers**


	6. Hard Times Ahead

**Chapter 6: Hard Times Ahead**

 _ **Two Days Later...June 7, 1274.**_

It was late in the afternoon when Margarita finally arrived on horseback to Triss and Geralt's home. Triss was surprised because she'd expected the sorceress to arrive by a portal. She welcomed Margarita into her home and got right to introductions. The enchantress was familiar with Geralt and Keira, however Lambert was an unfamiliar face. They greeted her respectfully, then both witchers continued their conversation by the fireplace. She sat at the table and observed them closely as they interacted with their witchers. Triss held his shoulder, her fingers around his neck, Geralt reached up and took her by the wrist, pulling her forward. He shifted, looking up when she pried herself away, then peered, through his eyes were soft, as she strolled to the table. Moments later, Keira joined Triss who'd already took to helping Margarita settle in for the afternoon.

"Gentlemen, please excuse us, I would like to have a private conversation with Triss and Keira." Margarita asked, after moments of watching the lovers play.

"Why? Kicking us out already?" Lambert asked, reacting with his usual attitude. "Are you ladies planning to discuss more politics, a little bit of plotting perhaps, maybe some scheming, dead kings? Oh, Merigold and Geralt finally lost it, they want a baby witcher too, don't forget that."

"Behave yourself, Lambert, and please show some respect!" Keira replied sternly, as she gently dug her elbow into his side.

"Yeah, respect…got it." He muttered.

Margarita's eyes narrowed as she gave the witcher an uncomfortable stare, then answered, "Don't worry, witcher, we plan to discuss your love life, definitely nothing quite trivial, as you suggested. If we have time, we may have some girl talk."

"Ha ha ha, very funny! Did you see that? This sorceress is funny."

"Come on Lambert, it's time to leave as the lady requested. I know a local inn to knock back a few." Geralt said.

Standing next to her witcher, Triss gently nudged him, then whispered jealously. "Lady, Geralt?"

He shrugged, then muttered into her ears. "Just trying to be nice to your guest. You're the only one, remember?"

"I know that Geralt, and I am only teasing." She answered playfully.

"Don't stray too far, and those strumpets are off limits, witcher! I'll have my eyes on the two of you." Keira said, as Lambert grabbed his swords and walked towards his armor.

"Yeah, right...off limits!" He mumbled, then shouted, "Come on Geralt, I know a nice place we can get some company, twin sisters, no strumpets...You in?"

"Lambert!" Keira protested.

"Hmm, don't count on me." Geralt sighed, then looked away after he received a visual scolding from his sorceress.

"Panzy." Lambert joked.

Geralt paused, then turned and continued walking toward the study where his armor hung. "You'd say something no matter what I say, but I'm more than satisfied with what we have together."

"Shit, it's worse than I thought. You need more than a few drinks…"

"Shut up and come on!" Geralt muttered.

They left to don their armors, equipment, swords, and readied potions. Margarita propped herself in her chair in silence, legs crossed. Her fascination with their relationships and lack of control towards the witchers had peaked her interest. She studied them, every smile, gesture, and subtle glance. Triss' love for Geralt had cost her, yet the enchantress persisted. Margarita slipped a scoffing smirk, carefully observing as her sisters behaved like young children.

"Oh, girls?" Margarita rolled her eyes, then sighed. She called out to them and her words immediately caused both enchantresses to turn and face her. "I must say, I've seen it all...two of the most powerful sorceresses in all of the world behaving like horny school girls. Are you going to stand there all day staring at your lovers? I have a feeling your judgements may be clouded by love..."

"No way!" Triss and Keira replied together, both surprised and flustered.

"Truly? Let me see...Triss, you rebelled against such things in the past." Margarita said. Her eyes conveyed her satisfaction with her analysis. "Do you know why Philippa kept you at arm's length the closer you and Geralt grew?"

"Hmm...what does it matter now?" Triss whispered. "Such things have long passed..."

"When you began to push back against her influence, she knew you'd object, and who or what would cause you to make such a choice? Let me think...Geralt."

"Yes, so?! He did. I had a choice to make, betray myself or do what my heart told me to do." Triss replied. "I chose him, I'll always choose him." Triss whispered softly, so he wouldn't hear her speak.

"I know. You haven't a reason to be angry… Please, take your seats, sisters." Margarita replied, then continued to observe. A worried frown crept across Triss' face. She took another glance out the window, then squeezed her hands into a tight fist. Standing there, her body felt too heavy to move, until Keira planted herself in a chair. "Whatever hold the witcher has over you is unnerving."

 _I love him._ Triss thought to herself. She rolled her hips and forced a smile to relax herself. The sorceress then took her seat, crossed her legs, and leaned forward, twisting her body slightly to face them. Margarita shifted her eyes to both of them, and each time they would turn their head to avoid her gaze.

"You were a hindrance to the Lodge's plans, or rather your love for Geralt was. With the witcher firmly in your life, and Cirilla absent, Philippa knew you'd hold him much closer than before." She explained, then paused. "What is the best way to keep him oblivious to her schemes? Keep you on the outside, so your pillow talks did not reveal anything to him."

"I knew how the Lodge saw me, you think I'm stupid? I figured it out long before Foltest's death. The way you all looked at me...those eyes that never fail to scorn. I was nothing more than Geralt's woman…that silly girl who would choose him above her sisters..."

"Oh rubbish! It's no secret you're in love with the man. If you ask me, Geralt is much better off with you and you with him." Keira shouted, placing her hand on the table.

"It would seem so." Margarita mumbled. "Now, moving on to the topic at hand. Triss, you're aware of how I feel about your request?"

"I am, but…"

"I won't judge you...I'm sure you have your reasons for taking such risks, but I have a proposal of my own, or I should say, a request."

"You're going to lecture me about how crazy and risky it is, Rita? I am glad, grateful even, for your concern, but I need your help, not a lecture. Will you help me?" Triss answered.

"Are you done?" Margarita raised her hand and spoke. "Sister, let me finish. I don't wish to see you harmed, or worse disfigured, even killed, giving Geralt what he asks, but I'm certain nothing we say will deter you."

"No, nothing you say will."

"May I suggest we stay with the topic at hand? This is not the setting to discuss the Lodge's deeds or Philippa. I have my own concerns about this request of yours. In honest, I fear if his Triss is harmed, Geralt would blame himself and us as well, but I am fully committed." Keira interjected. She turned to Margarita. "Her request intrigues me. Please, continue."

"Don't be silly, Keira, Geralt would never harm or pursue you if something goes wrong and I'm hurt."

"Can you be sure of that? Before, I'd say perhaps, now...I cannot be certain he won't lose his mind if any harm befalls you." Margarita whispered. "Geralt would bring his sword on us if you're hurt. The way he looks at you…"

"I...I don't know how he'd react if something awful happens, but I'm certain he won't harm you. He's not one to harm anyone without cause." Triss mumbled, her lips and throat felt parched suddenly, her body warmed and her thoughts raced.

"Exactly! And what other cause would he need if you were killed? Triss, this is no simple task, you're risking a great deal—" Margarita halted, her eyes shifted to scrutinizing the witcher from afar. Geralt and Lambert had returned to the parlor and he paused in the archway as though he'd heard her comments.

"I'm off." Geralt muttered.

Triss stood. She walked to the fireplace and removed six vials of potions she'd placed atop, then handed the vials to the witcher. "I'll see you when you get back."

"Mmhmm." He mumbled, then touched his fingers on her face and the sorceress instinctively leaned her head and smiled.

Brazen, Keira jumped onto Lambert and hassled him in a rare moment of playfulness, while Triss simply wrapped her arms around Geralt, leaned against his back, and whispered for his ears alone. Both witcher's walked out and signaled their horses as the enchantresses stood by the window. They watched as their lovers rode out of sight towards the city of Pont Vanis, Keira tugged on her dress, shimmying her hips, while Triss' eyes remained fixed across the yard until Geralt disappeared from view.

"What's your request, Rita?" She asked, finally tearing her gaze from the open countryside.

"I need your help to secure Tancred's support for establishing an academy of magic for talented young sorceresses, like Aretuza, but here in Kovir."

"And how is all this going to help me?" Triss replied, impatient.

"It's not! It's going to help me make up for my failures. I was unable to protect my students in Novigrad. I know what I asked, and you may refuse, Triss. I'll help you, regardless of your decision in this matter..." Margarita whispered, staring off into the distance. "...I'll help you."

"Of course I won't refuse, but it isn't up to me. Tancred will have the final say. Still, I'll use my influence and what little trust I've earned, to sway him in your favor. I admire what you're trying to do, but how long are you going to blame yourself for what happened to those girls, Rita?" Triss said, "Radovid's to blame. So many died...so young..."

"What about Aretuza in the north? Do you mean to abandon it to Radovid and the Eternal Fire? Those whoresons and their witch hunters?" Keira protested.

"There's no north, Keira. All the kingdoms are now divided in the camps of Redania and Nilfgaard. Soon they'll turn their attention to Kovir, and we must be ready to respond. This place is the last safe haven for mages and sorceresses." Triss answered.

"And there's no Aretuza, not anymore. Radovid raised it to the ground and burned my students at the stake, one after the other. Those girls were my life...they were the most talented young sorceresses, much like we were once." Margarita mumbled, her voice hitched, a surprise to her sisters. She paused, then smiled. "I told them they'd be safe…all we had to do was get to Triss. You'd help us escape. Oh, you can't imagine the guilt I feel inside...I see their faces in my dreams."

"Rita, I'm sorry." Keira responded.

"I wish I'd done more." Triss said quietly. "I truly do, but I did what I could and helped those I could."

"You did, and you should be proud of it. What more could you have done, without risking your own life? You did enough, brought the other's here. You've done enough, sister." Margarita replied, "We can't afford to get this wrong or we'll lose our only remaining ally."

"Everyone's working for the good of the state, no scheming or plotting. I never thought such things were possible." Triss answered, jokingly. "Almost too good to last, I told Geralt in Toussaint."

"Then we'll just have to make it lasts, won't we?" Keira spoke, and Triss and Margarita nodded.

 *****][*****

Margarita Laux-Antille had been the headmistresses of Aretuza Magical Academy. The enchantress loved her role as mentor and teacher to the young sorceresses training there. Captured along with her pupils, as they attempted reach Triss and join her plans to flee the north, the sorceress was imprisoned awaiting execution, while her students were burned at the stake. She was rescued by Geralt with Yennefer's assistance, but the scars of her loss were too deep to be easily concealed. There was a brief silence as the sorceresses paused to remember the friends they'd lost. Triss' mind drifted to her friends lost in Novigrad, but, more importantly, family. A very special witcher lost at Kaer Morhen. She quietly rose to her feet and removed an unfinished bottle of Erveluce she had shared with Geralt, then a bottle each of Fiorano and Pomino. With goblets in hand, she placed them on the table, then poured her guests each a drink, filling their goblets to the brim. She took her seat, but not before pouring herself some Erveluce.

 _Geralt loves this wine..._ She thought, twirling it gently to avoid spillage.

"I am curious, sister..." Margarita spoke, interrupting the silence.

"Yes, about what?" Triss replied.

"Tell me why. Why are you willing to risk everything to give Geralt a child? This is not a lecture, I am simply surprised. Does he truly deserve it? You love him that much?"

Surprised by Margarita's question, Triss shifted her body anxiously, "It'll take too long to explain, Rita...too long."

"We have all the time in the world, wine, and our boys are away." Keira whispered, then brought the fine silver goblet to her lips and took a sip.

"You could die, writhing in excruciating agony! Your body horribly disfigured so badly, even magic would not be sufficient to remedy! If not from the treatment, you could even die in childbirth." Margarita whispered. "The risks are far too great."

"They are, but the reward is something so special that my body, even my death would be a small price to pay." Triss replied. _A small price to see those eyes, to feel her hands and the warmth of her body nestled against my own._ "Besides, Geralt's seen my body...my scars, he'd love me even if I were disfigured."

 _Stupid girl._ Margarita drank from her goblet, then poured more wine into it. "So, why are you doing this? I have no doubt, but do forgive me. I need a better answer than that. Explain, Triss Merigold, sorceress of Maribor…"

"Wow, suddenly so formal, it must serious." Triss said dismissively.

"Do not toy with me!" Margarita said sternly. "I'll not be a party to your death! Just so your witcher could hunt us all, in his grief! That man will not forgive me if something were to happen to you, and this is no joking matter. I deserves an answer, why are you doing this?!"

"Because he asked me to be the mother to his child...our child." Triss answered with a light smile. "Simply put Rita, I love him, and I'll do anything his heart desires."

"Triss, I know how feel about Geralt, but…"

"Keira, you know I won't change my mind."

"Oh my, such determination! Now I'm even more curious, sorceress, and we have time. So, tell me, what is it about the witcher that attracts you to him?" Margarita pressed for more answers. "Why is that man so important to you? Why is this so damn important to you?!"

"You had to dig for answers, didn't you?" Triss answered. She paused for a moment to plan her response to Margarita's question. She pondered how to discuss her feelings for the witcher, then continued. "From the moment I laid my eyes on Geralt, I knew my heart had found something special, but he had a lover...I watched and longed for him to be mine, I envied his love for Ye...for her. Despite the heartaches and heartbreaks, I could not stop myself from loving him. When we first made love he was mine, if only in that moment. He was passionate, vulnerable, lost, and so was I. I lost him once, then everything changed when they found him alive in the forest near Kaer Morhen. My heart told me to fight for his love, but after Loc Muinne, we parted ways."

"It's obvious he's had strong feelings for you, but Geralt is rather coarse at sharing his feelings. Why did you let him go?" Margarita asked curiously.

"I could have asked him to stay with me, but I wanted him to stay not because I asked, but because he wanted to be with me. I hadn't the strength left to fight. I lost everything after Foltest's death, Geralt was all I had left, until I lost him too. I was heartbroken and lost when I let him go. I did nothing for weeks, save drown in my sorrow. Still, I managed to summon my strength and..." Triss continued to explain.

"That's enough!" Margarita shifted uncomfortably. "You need not say more."

"Pitiful, isn't it?" Triss wiped her face gently, oblivious to Margarita's comment, "I am an open book for all to see. I was ready to start anew when he found me in Novigrad. I don't know why, but all those feelings came flooding back...just like they did when I saw him again at Kaer Morhen, I tried to let him go, I tried so hard to forget, but in the end, I couldn't hurt him by leaving after he'd asked me to stay. I love him too much to break his heart."

"I had no idea your feelings for the witcher were so strong..." Margarita whispered, her voice assuring.

"They are, and now you know. You must think I am the worst sort, for taking my friend's man, but whatever you think of me, it doesn't matter, maybe I'm the bigger fool for loving him..." Triss replied.

"Self pity? Be silent!" Keira interrupted, then shrugged her shoulder as Triss lifted her head. "How many times must I say it?"

"Keira?!" Triss said raising her voice. She sighed then frowned.

"You don't truly believe that, do you? Geralt chose you, did he not?" She replied.

"There is that. As I said before we began this little heart-to-heart, I won't judge you, and I certainly do not think less of you, for fighting for the one you love. If you don't fight for what you want, then I'm afraid there's nothing you could ever fight for, sister." Margarita shook her head, and centered her gaze on Triss, "The witcher is no golem under your spell. He chose you, because he loves you, and wants to be with you. He followed you to far away, Kovir and now, he wants you to be the mother of his child."

"Thank you, Rita. What you're trying to do is so important...I'll help you accomplish your goal, but first, you need to present yourself to Tancred. I suspect he'll offer his support as he's supported the mages, but be prepared to answer tough questions. Kovir is the last kingdom to show such support for our kind." Triss answered, her smile crooked and nervous.

"Thank you, sister, I'll do everything in my power to assist you. I can't promise anything, but we'll begin work right away. I need all the information you have on the subject." Margarita insisted, then rolled her shoulder and brushed the skirt of her dress.

"I have some vials of a potion given to Geralt in Flotsam. When they were offered, those men claimed they could reverse his sterility. There's also a book about the subject, he took it from Yennefer's bedroom in Skellige some time ago." Triss whispered, shifting in her seat.

"Potion? Correct me if I am mistaken, but your body has trouble tolerating potions." Margarita asked, raising her eyes. "They're of no use to us if you cannot tolerate it."

"That's true, if it's infused with magic." Triss nodded. "It doesn't matter, I'll tolerate it, I have to."

"It's not about tolerating it, you silly girl. You're allergic, your will will matter not if your body goes into shock." Margarita said, then waved her hands. "I'll not let you maim yourself just to make this man happy. Melitele, you have naught to prove, he is yours!"

"It's not that, sisters. If you'd seen his eyes Rita, you'd know what I crave." Triss replied.

"Very well." Margarita sighed, "Keira and I will work together. Analyze the potion while we gather the necessary ingredients. We'll use magic to counter your reaction to the remedy during treatment."

"There will be side effects. How severe? It's hard to determine at the moment, but the potion and book are the only things we have to work with." Keira warned, her expression hardened.

"What kind of side effects?" Triss asked.

"Well, your belly will grow, you'll swell, and then your breasts will grow larger, whilst your body aches day and night...what the bloody hell do you think I mean by side effects?!" Keira laughed, the corner of her mouth quirked up.

"Wow, swell?" Triss said. She looked on in horror, then continued. "I'm serious! What kind of side effects? Whatever they are, it would be a worth it for…"

"It's hard to be certain, but this kind of science is not something to take lightly, it always carries a high price for failure, you should know this." Margarita responded. "But look on the bright side, your breasts will be even larger than those puppies."

"Excuse me? Puppies, well forgive me for not having bag for breast, but you aren't one to speak. Yours are even smaller than mine."

Margarita feigned a frown, "These are just perfect and well suited to my body."

"Are you both done? We'll start tomorrow, I can set up my laboratory here." Keira whispered.

"Thank you." Triss replied. She gave a half-smile, leaning back in her chair, her face reddened as she held her belly. _I hope this work._

"No need." Margarita chuckled, "This is a mutual understanding, but I would truly like to see where this leads."

"One last thing, Rita, when you meet Tancred you must be prepared to answer for your role in the Lodge's plans to assassinate Demavend. Speak the truth, he's young, but he's no fool." Triss warned.

Margarita nodded, her face was pale. "I'm already prepared to answer for my role."

"Keira, you'll accompany me to see Tancred as well. You're a member of the Lodge and your presence here is already known to the king's spies, it's only proper we introduce you as well." Triss mumbled. She glanced at Keira, who sat for a moment pondering.

"Agreed." Keira replied.

"I have one more proposal, but I'll save that for another discussion. With your help, sisters, we can keep Kovir safe for all magic wielders." Triss said.

"Our leader have spoken." Keira smiled mischievously "I love your positive attitude, but three members of the Lodge in the same city? Fascinating, isn't it? How long before another king dies, another realm falls, and everyone blames magic?"

"I'm impress, I see your sarcasm has improved, compliments of Lambert, I presume?" Triss jested.

"Thank you." Keira answered, then stared out the corner of her eyes at Margarita. "So pardon me, Rita, but your new school, will it be for young girls only? What about young mages?"

Surprised by Keira's question, Margarita's face glowed bright red. She fumbled with words and eventually decided that new academy would educate young boys and girls who possess the ability to wield magic. After a brief laugh, the three sorceresses continued their discussions. Keira offered her services for the establishment of New Aretuza and Margarita gracefully accepted. Together, they acknowledged the last major obstacle was getting Tancred's support, but Triss was sure the young king would support the formation of a magic academy. There was one more obstacle, but Triss knew she could handle it. Margarita's plans to reopen Aretuza would certainly face opposition from some of the mages on Tancred's council. A magic Academy in Kovir meant the leaders of the academy would hold extensive influence over matters related to magic and New Aretuza would be second only to the Council and Conclave headed by Triss, as the authority of magic in the land. She acknowledged that fact and decided it was worth the risk to re-establish the school.

"Will the island be arranged in the same manner as Thanedd? Aretuza and the Loxia, I mean." Triss asked.

"Human architecture is not as refined as the elves, but Kovir is renown for her architects, and it depends on the sum of coin I can secure from our young king." Margarita mumbled. "But no, I want the Loxia beneath the academy of course, but no palace. I want the island protected from intruders, hidden, so only those who are invited may set foot on it. We're sorceresses, after all."

"Powerful magic, dangerous spells, but let's not get carried away. First, we have to get the king's support." Triss replied.

"Powerful and dangerous magic, indeed." Keira whispered. "Such a thing may take years to perfect. It can be done."

"So, Keira, do you have other plans with your witcher?" Margarita asked.

"Well, if you mean to risk all like Triss, no. I plan to travel and enjoy the pleasures of Kovir. I also plan to continue my research towards a cure for the Catriona plague, after all Geralt worked very hard to get me the information I needed in Velen." Keira answered with a wry smile.

"Keira?" Triss muttered. Confused by the sorceress' assertion, she quickly turned her head towards her, as Margarita chuckled, "What are you saying?"

"Don't worry, your man was a perfect gentleman, old fashioned and faithful to you." Keira smirked. "Are you angry? Afraid he'd fall in love with someone else? Well, treat him like a dog and he will."

"Not a chance!"

"Ahem!" Margarita interrupted, clearing her throat. "So it's settled, sisters, we'll begin work immediately, and I'll prepare to present myself to Tancred in two days. Now, I shall take my leave."

"Are you leaving so soon? Where are you lodging? I have a guest room in my home, Rita, you're welcome to stay." Triss offered.

"Thank you, but I'd prefer to stay at the inn for now. There's already gossip and rumors on the streets about two powerful sorceresses and legendary witchers living under the same roof. People are surprised your home hasn't exploded..." Margarita paused "...yet. Besides, you two in this house with those two...I can't imagine the nights are quiet."

"Well, don't look at me." Keira said, pushing away from the table. "It's this one and her Geralt."

"Shut up, Keira!"

They laughed, the mood had lightened. As she walked to the door, Margarita paused for a moment, then turned to her friends and made another comment that left both sorceresses stunned. "I met a witcher during my travels here. I failed to ask his name, but the man was rather intriguing, much to my surprise. Perhaps I should invite him over someday." She whispered, and her cheeks reddened.

"Intriguing? Wow, Rita, he must be very interesting to receive such compliments from you!" Triss mocked.

"Oh, no, she's fallen in love with a strange unnamed witcher!" Keira teased.

"Shut your mouth, Keira I'm warning you!" Margarita mumbled. "It was a kiss on my hand, nothing more."

Margarita frowned as her sisters laughed aloud, and harassed her about the mysterious witcher she'd encountered. In a hurry to get away, she quickly opened a portal to her room at the inn and stepped through. As the day turned into night, Keira and Triss conversed about the past and their time serving in Foltest's court. Both sorceresses talked about the good times and the bad, before they both retired to their rooms to prepare for bed. Sometime later, they had changed into evening wear, then sat by the fireplace. Triss promised to continue their talk in the coming days, before she faded to sleep at Keira's side.

Later that night, the witchers returned from the inn and were surprised to find the enchantress waiting up for Lambert, with Triss in a deep sleep at her side. Keira quickly collected her witcher and slipped away into their room, leaving Geralt to tend to his sorceress. He could hear Keira's voice as she scolded Lambert, but her tone wasn't one of anger, rather it was one of concern. She assisted him and removed his armor, then ran him a hot bath before bed. In the parlor, Geralt stood unlacing the buckles of his armor.

 _Damn, she's even more beautiful when she's asleep like that._ Geralt gazed at his sleeping sorceress and took care not to disturb her as he quietly removed his armor and placed it in her lab, then returned to the parlor. The witcher gently lifted her into his arms.

"Hello, witcher. I wanted to stay awake…but I was exhausted." Triss whispered a greeting, tucking her body against his chest as Geralt carried her to their bedroom and placed her in bed.

"Sleep." He mumbled, as she pulled him down into bed then flicked her wrist to cover their bodies with the duvet.

"Keira and Rita agreed to help us, Geralt. You want me..." Triss murmured from her sleep. He took her arms and wrapped them around his body to bring her closer as she raised her thighs onto his side and drifted back to sleep.

 *****][*****

It was midday when they woke. Triss was eager to give her sister a tour of Pont Vanis, so she invited Keira and Lambert to join them on a stroll. As expected, the witcher protested only to be persuaded by Keira's charm. It'd be the first time since arriving in Kovir the four were seen together. Triss and Geralt were a familiar sight and, as Margarita had mentioned, there was gossip on the lips of the townsfolk. Their midday stroll, both sorceress with witchers in tow, would certainly add to the whispers, but Triss cared little about what was said. As expected, crowds gathered to see the enchantresses and their witchers.

The scene was typical of Kovir this time of the year. The air was fresh and crisp, as a cool breeze blew between the buildings. The sun lit up the sky and mountains as they peaked through the clouds in the distance. Rooftops glowed as if covered in pure gold, but Triss' eyes were on Geralt. She and Keira walked with the elegance of sorceresses well-versed in the politics and finesse of a royal court. Recognizing the enchantress as Tancred's advisor, the city folks greeted the couples respectfully as they walked arms locked. The streets were crowded as townspeople and vendors moved about conducting business, selling their wares from all corners of the world in the bustling marketplace, and their presence only served to stir the eager gawking crowds.

Triss halted, took a trinket, a necklace, from a merchant's table in her hand and inspected it. "It's beautiful."

"M'lady, as you be fair and beauteous, this trinket shines not save on yer bosom." The merchant said, as the sorceress gently lay the necklace down. He took it, brought it to her body, his hands a hair's from her breast.

"Hmm." Geralt stepped closer, his subtle grunts drew her eyes.

"Such beauty has so strangely ensnared my thoughts." The merchant continued, moving closer to the enchantress forcing her to backed away awkwardly. "Such things are but mere trinkets…"

"Hey!" Geralt growled and the man halted. "You want the necklace?"

"No, just looking." Triss answered, leaning over to gaze at another piece of jewelry.

"A hint, witcher." Keira said. He turned towards the enchantress and she leaned forward to whisper into his ear "When your woman says 'no', in truth she means 'yes', I want it...will you get it for me?"

"M'lady, this fine—"

"Don't even think about it!" Lambert's voice echoed, he stood arms crossed, as the merchant lifted a necklace and turned to Keira.

"Come, love, before our children start an uproar." Keira said, rolling her eyes. "This city is so lively, reminiscing the days when everyone bowed to sorceresses."

"Wow, you hear that? So lively, everyone's bowing to your princess Merigold. It must be nice." Lambert grinned.

"What's wrong? Afraid that one of the ladies you befriended will see your ugly face and get Keira all upset?" Geralt replied. "The jealous type, didn't expect that."

"Ha ha ha, hilarious, fucking hilarious! Says the asshole who said 'hey' as soon as another man look at Merigold!"

"Just saying." Geralt mumbled.

"Go plough yourself...How long did you have to wait to use that joke?" Lambert shot back.

"Been saving it all year just for this event."

"Prick."

"Well, you're acting weird." Geralt grunted, grinning. "Skeletons in your closet?"

Lambert whistled "Damn, your jokes have improved."

"Mmhmm, years of practice."

Keira and Triss laughed as they listened to the two witchers' jest. Hours passed as the couple explored the crevices of Pont Vanis. Exhausted, they decided to head home. Triss wished to spend the quiet evening in her witcher's arms, just like the days before. Moving without haste they quickly fell behind while they discussed their plans and thoughts for the coming ball. Deep down, Triss had one lingering fear. She was afraid she would not be able to give Geralt what his heart desired. She trusted her sisters would help, yet she was forced to acknowledge their concerns. The risks to herself and her witcher were significant, and still she had no thought of refusing his request. In truth, it had never crossed her mind, she was entirely committed to making him happy.

Many nights, Triss would awaken from nightmares thinking her time with Geralt was just a dream, only to be reassured by his arms tightly wrapped around her. Both had avoided asking questions about the little girl in their dreams until now. She remembered her face, yet his curiosity guided his actions. On their many walks through the city, he'd pause, watching intently and listening as father's and mother's played with their children. Finally, he asked her to describe the girl in their dream.

"Triss, tell me about her, the girl in our dreams." Geralt said.

"What did you say?" She asked, then turned her head slightly to gaze at him. Her were eyes confused but determined when she finally found words. "Geralt, we've had the same dreams, and you've seen her many times..."

"Mmhmm, but I want to hear you describe her." He insisted.

"She's breathtaking, Geralt, long silky auburn hair, streaks of white, like yours. Her eyes are a piercing blue, yet gentle in every way. I think she gets her gentleness and figure from you." Triss replied. "She's tall and slender, for one so young."

He grinned and pulled her tight, "Really? I thought her features she take from you. She's beautiful, Triss, her eyes glow like yours, and her voice sounded like yours, soft and soothing."

"Where do you see us in the future?" The enchantress asked.

Geralt stared at her, raising his eyebrow. "I see us together, living here in Kovir, raising our child. You leading the Council and Conclave, we'll take early morning walks, and you'd advise King Tancred. Kovir will remain a beacon, a safe place for sorceresses and mages. I'll make you happy. Everyone knows us, people greet us every morning."

"So simple? You imagine our lives will be as such? Be that satisfying?" Triss asked. She smiled as he continued.

"I see myself giving our little girl swordplay lessons on the parapets of Kaer Morhen."

"Just like you did with Ciri?"

"Mmhmm, just like that. The walls are old, shaky and crumbling, but I'll brace them...make it safe...some mortar to bond the stones. I can fix it. You'll watch us from on high in the window, all of us, Ciri too. At night, we'll read her stories. I'd hold her, then you hold her on your chest like you did with Ciri."

"Geralt, please…" Triss said, her lips quivered, her body tensed as her voice croaked. He wiped her eyes.

"You'll kiss her wounds when she falls and hurts herself."

"Please stop, Geralt, I…" Triss gazed at the witcher unable to speak, her words would not come, but he already knew her thoughts.

"Don't speak." His voice rang in her ears as the witcher swooped her off her feet. "I want us to be that happy."

She placed her arms around her witcher's neck as he carried her to their home. Lambert watched as Geralt carried Triss in like a newly wedded bride. Keira met them in the parlor. Both she and Lambert had arrived earlier, but he'd stayed outside under the tree to gather his thoughts. She watched them clinging to each other, not uttering a word. Her gaze bore into Geralt, yet she would not pry. His eyes held an unfamiliar stare. Whatever the witcher had done, brought tears to Triss's eyes, and the sorceress' soft cries made Keira give him another hard stare, as he slipped away with Triss into their bedroom.

"What did he do?" She grumbled. Her mouth was set in a hard line, as Lambert entered through the door. "What happened?"

"Geralt told her something."

"Tell me what he said!" Keira yelled.

"No!" Lambert said, then kneaded his shoulder.

"Why not, witcher?" Keira replied, then stomped her foot.

"It's private, Keira…their business." Lambert answered, quickly catching her gaze, then the witcher averted his eyes. "Don't do that."

"What? You don't like what you see? Maybe I should try harder." She laughed, then stroked his beard. "Piss-posh, witcher...just speak."

"Their future."

"What was that, love?"

"Geralt told her their future, what he wants, together."

Keira smiled, she left Lambert in the parlor, then retreated to their bedroom. A short time later, both sorceresses emerged from their bedrooms wearing simple house wear. Keira wore an open front dress and Triss wore the witcher's shirt. They sat at the table watching as their witchers prepared for a hunt. Lambert and Geralt took their first contract together, nothing dangerous, just a small job at the edge of the city. Both witchers slowly donned their armors, then retrieved their swords and fastened them to their backs. Geralt retrieved a small chest which contained two silver daggers. He fastened the daggers to his chest, then continued preparing his bombs and potions, but the newest additions to his armor did not go unnoticed.

"What are those? I didn't know you learned from our friends at the Viper school." Lambert mocked.

"A gift, never leave home without them, saved my life a few times."

"I have to admit, it's beautiful craftsmanship, expensive too." Lambert whistled. "Must have cost a fortune."

"Yeah, Triss, had them made for me."

"I should've known. Why do you take these small jobs?" Lambert asked.

Geralt shrugged, "Just to stay sharp and help the locals, that sort of thing. Really don't need the coin."

Keira sat at the table and stared as Lambert prepared his weapons. He had been injured on a previous contract not long ago, after he'd told her it'd be an easy contract. The witcher later returned with serious injuries that required stitching and significant care. Although concerned, Keira felt reassured because Geralt was accompanying Lambert on this hunt. As both witchers prepare to depart, Triss left her seat, walked over and kissed him on the cheek. Geralt grabbed his lover by the waist, kissing her lips, as Keira told Lambert to take care not to injure himself. The witcher returned her concerns with a simple nod, then continued his preparations. After Triss returned to her seat, she observed Keira's reaction, then stared keenly at the subtle hint of sadness and lust on her face as Lambert prepared his armor.

"Keira! Go over there and kiss him."

"What? Right now?" She turned her head, confused.

"Yes, you have to show him how you feel. You have to be bold if you want your relationship to improve." Triss smiled.

"And I suppose you are the expert?" Keira joked.

"No, just try it and see how he reacts." Triss countered.

"Argh. Alright, I will." She grunted.

Before Lambert could walk out the door, Keira called to him. The witcher paused and turned as she nervously made her way to him. "Come back to me safe."

Sensing her hesitation, Lambert initiated. He gave the sorceress Keira Metz a gentle kiss on her lips. Her eyes widened in shock as he turned and walked towards the door.

"I'll be back safe, don't worry. That guy has my back if this turns out to be a difficult job."

"Lambert? Take care of my witcher." Triss called out.

"Yeah, yeah, Merigold." He smirked "I'll bring him back in one piece."

Geralt sighed "You are just going to piss her off."

"No, I think she's gotten used to me calling her that."

"Hope you're right, for your sake."

 *****][*****

 _ **A Few Days Later...**_

The day finally arrived for the sorceresses to meet King Tancred. It was a beautiful morning as Triss opened a portal to Margarita's room at the inn. The enchantress was anxious, she paced wall to wall near her megascope as Triss and Keira entered. With reassurance and encouragement from her sisters, Margarita was ready to face King Tancred. Keira gazed at her sisters standing with a certain confidence about them. She opened a second portal that exited in the courtyard of the royal palace, and the sorceresses stepped through.

As the portal closed behind them, the trio of sorceresses walked past the royal guards through a large wooden door and into the grand hall. Moments later, they were joined by the King's chamberlain. The man approached Triss, he bowed respectfully, lower than most, then informed the sorceress that the King awaited her along with her companions on the balcony of the council's chambers. Inside the King's council room, the doors were flanked by heavily armored guards wearing royal Koviri heavy armor. Guards stood fixed in their positions, almost indistinguishable from the statues lining the hall, as the enchantresses made their way to the balcony. Outside, the King stood, eyes affixed to the ocean in the distance. Triss Merigold was first to bow as she stepped onto the balcony, then the sorceresses Margarita Laux-Antille and Keira Metz bowed slightly as their sister greeted King Tancred.

"Greetings, Your Highness, please allow me to introduce the sorceresses Margarita Laux-Antille and Keira Metz." Triss said as she bowed.

King Tancred slowly turned from the balcony that overlooked the city of Pont Vanis. Young, handsome, he faced the sorceresses. "Good morning, Lady Merigold. No need for such formalities here, this will be a frank discussion."

"Thank you, Sire." Triss replied, as Margarita and Keira moved closer to her left side.

Tancred turned his attention to Margarita Laux-Antille. "So, you're the famous sorceress of the Lodge, Margarita Laux-Antille? It is true what they say, you are stunningly beautiful...ahem! You and your sisters were implicated in the death of Foltest of Temeria and Demavend of Aedirn, what do you have to say to those claims?"

Margarita took a single step forward, her head raised, absent any hesitation as she answered, "Yes, Sire, I am the Lady Margarita Laux-Antille, a member of the Lodge of Sorceresses and headmistress at Aretuza magical academy."

"Do you have nothing to say? Do you deny the allegations brought on you and the other sorceresses of the Lodge?" Tancred asked.

"No, the Lodge is to blame for the death of Demavend of Aedirn." Margarita replied. "Even if not directly, our position and lack of oversight share equal responsibility."

"And, as members of the Lodge, we're responsible for our role in his death, regardless of our agreement or part in the actual plan." Keira added.

"Ah, well said. Are sorceresses always so proud? Even when they stand accused of crimes punishable by death? No matter, none of you stand accused here." The King announced, then stepped past them as he entered the hall.

"Thanks you, Sire." Margarita replied, bowing slightly.

"Foltest was a good man, an excellent leader. Demavend was vile, a rather cruel leader, but a king nonetheless. Each held their own weakness, as do I. The rumors about Foltest still persist." Tancred said, as he spun his body towards all three sorceresses still standing just on the balcony. "Lady Merigold spoke highly of you both. She said you can be trusted."

The look and mood on Triss' face had changed when the King mentioned Foltest. He was her King, and she was his advisor. Under hers and Geralt's watch, King Foltest of Temeria had been murdered and the sorceress vowed never to make the same mistake. She had lost everything after Foltest's assassination, including her freedom and eventually her witcher and lover, Geralt of Rivia.

"Now to the business at hand...what do you wish of me, sorceress?" Tancred asked.

"Sire, I ask your permission and aid to establish a school, here in Kovir, to educate young children who possess the gift to wield magic. These are troubling times, Your Grace, Kovir is a refuge for mages, sorceresses, non-humans and all magic wielders alike. In addition, such a school will elevate Kovir's power among the other kingdoms." Margarita explained.

"While I do agree the times are troubling, sorceress, do not take me a fool. If I were to overlook the accusations that you and your sisters were part of the conspiracy that resulted in the death of two kings it could be costly, perhaps even cost my head. Kovir is already wealthy and powerful." Tancred said.

The color in Margarita's skin suddenly faded to a white pale, she stood frozen for a moment. Regaining her composure, the sorceress quickly responded "Sire, King Foltest was assassinated by Nilfgaard, but I accept and share equal blame for Demavend's murder. It was a member of the Lodge who hired the assassin to murder Demavend."

"Ah. yes, I am aware of Nilfgaard's involvement in Foltest's death, but that matters little now. Still, you both surprise me, sorceress. Where most would deny or shift their involvement in the death of a King, you admit to the Lodge's fault. Only one other has ever shown such courage and surprised me this way." Tancred paused.

"And what did you do with this one, if I may be so bold to ask Sire?" Margarita asked.

"I offered her a job, and made her my mage advisor. I granted her the protection of my kingdom and crown." He laughed.

""And what will our fate be, Your Grace?" Margarita asked. It was her most important question, and the enchantress stood proud as any sorceress of her standing would.

"Your fate…" The king mumbled. He stopped briefly, then continued, "You do not have royal blood on your hands, your blame is shared in knowledge only. However, if I offer you safety here in Kovir, offer the protection of my house, you must swear before me that you'll do nothing against the interest of my kingdom."

"We swear it, and give you our word." Margarita and Keira answered.

"Very well, I'll allow you to reopen your school in Kovir. Betray my trust and the blame will not fall to you alone. We're a nation of laws, and you'll not escape punishment in Kovir. Lady Merigold will assume responsibility should anything ill come of this." Tancred proclaimed. "Do you accept, Lady Merigold?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Triss answered.

"On to other matters...I must thank you for your aid to my people during your travels in Kovir, Lady Metz."

"It was my pleasure, Your Grace." Keira replied.

"I heard you brought a witcher with you to Pont Vanis? Lady Merigold lives with her witcher, you know, and according to my spies, the Lady Laux-Antille was also seen with a witcher in the East. Maybe I shall meet your companion someday, Lady Metz." Tancred asserted.

"Yes, Sire, perhaps." Keira answered.

After their meeting with the King had concluded, Triss, Keira and Margarita departed the council chambers. Delighted by their small victory they had won after Tancred's approval of New Aretuza, the sorceresses discussed their next move. Margarita wished to celebrate the moment, but Triss had plans with Geralt, and the enchantress Keira Metz was eager to return to Lambert.

"Thank you for this, Triss, it means so much. I have to do something good for my students. I failed to protect them from Radovid's witch hunters and now they're no more." Margarita said, then paused and covered her eyes.

"Rita, are you alright?" Triss asked concerned.

Margarita looked up, smiled, then answered, "I'm alright. I believe this calls for a celebration."

"I'm sorry. I have to meet Geralt. We have plans to spend the evening together, but it'd be a pleasure to host you as my guest at the coming royal ball. Will you attend?"

"Love to. I'll wait for you in the courtyard. See you in two days, sisters." Margarita replied as she hugged Triss, then Keira, ending their conversation in soft pleasantries.

"See you, Rita. I'm certain we'll have more to discuss later. Farewell." Triss said, as Margarita opened a portal and stepped through.

Both sorceresses opened separate portals to Triss' home. Moments later, Triss emerged in her bedroom and was greeted by Geralt. She grabbed his body, jerked him into hers and gave him a kiss. His skin was cool and wet. He let the towel drop to the floor and placed his hand on her cheeks. The lovers planned to spend the evening in bed, and Triss had rushed home to meet him.

"What a pleasant surprise. Everything is suddenly better when I see your face and feel your touch, witcher." She remarked and kissed him again, passionately.

"I look forward to this every day." Geralt replied, with a dull smile on his face.

"You're so very romantic. Moment of weakness, witcher?" Triss said with a playful giggle.

"Not weakness, just sharing how I feel." He answered, as he lifted her off her feet, spun her around, and placed her down.

"Woo...Practicing, Geralt? I love the way you're slowing opening up more and more. I love this side of you, the side only I get to see...the soft side. How do you want to spend the evening? Just laying in bed, or...?"

"Mmhmm."

"So soft and tender..." She whispered.

He grunted. "And I'm not soft."

"I bet." Triss chuckled. "I'd be disappointed if you were...I have plans."

Geralt grabbed her hips and pulled her body close to his, then took a whiff of her hair as she nestled in his neck. His eyes were weary and lacked that spark as they stared into hers. His smell was intoxicating. Triss kissed him and lost herself in the moment, as he kissed her with a familiar softness, at first, then with an even deeper hunger. The witcher's hard, firm skin made her body warm. She wanted him in that moment and she would have him. Triss walked across their bedroom to the dresser, lit the candles, and removed her clothes leaving just her knickers, then turned and watched him climb into their bed.

She slowly made her way towards their bed. A malicious smile gripped her face. The smoothness of the floor beneath her feet as she walked across the room, swaying her hips seductively. The witcher watched each step until she climbed into bed and straddled his legs, then gently began to kiss his stomach, working up to his chest and lips. Geralt grabbed her body and pulled her into him. They rolled, and Triss found herself on her back with her witcher on top. She slid her fingers across his body and a subtle spark gripped him. Her hands felt like warm water across his back. He moaned in pleasure as he kissed her breast, neck and lips. His body grew warm with each touch of her fingers, as his lips and tongue slithered, and drove an even deeper shiver through her body.

"I need you." He whispered.

"And I want you."

Geralt lowered his mouth and kissed her. The softness of his lips against hers lacked a familiar tenderness. He was forceful, and she delved into the passions of his rough hands as he raised her legs against his sides. Triss bit her lips at the sudden pressure between her thighs as the witcher pried her legs apart. He was gentle, as a wave coursed through their bodies. She locked her legs around his waist and pulled his weight on top of her to make their body one. She grated her fingers across his back and felt him inside and out. His every touch, kiss and stroke tore at her heart as she gasped and took short pleasurable breaths. His hands cradled her cheeks and tightened as their lips merged, and she gripped him tightly. They felt a deep love between them, powerful and special, an intense, fiery love shared only between them. Triss wrapped her arms around Geralt's neck and held him close to her. Their body and legs entwined, as she kissed his sweaty head and comforted him in her warmth.

"I'll get up soon." Geralt whispered, then leaned his head on her breast.

"You're tired." She smiled as his fingers rest against her bare skin, then answered, "Don't move, just stay this way until we fall asleep, okay?"

"Mmhmm." He said, already drifting in a deep sleep, safe in his sorceress' loving arms.

 _He sleeps like a child in my arms. I want so much to make you happy._ She thought.

 *****][*****

Two days later, they prepared to attend Tancred's ball. The witcher hated the idea of wearing doublets, but he knew how important his presence at the ball was to the sorceress. The King had invited the nobles and everyone of worth from across Kovir and also extended a personal invitation to Triss and her guests. That night, she wore a beautiful fiery red gown with an attached pleated ballroom skirt. The elegance of her dress could not be adequately described by words. Rich in color, radiating confidence, it brought out her best features.

Her twenty two inch waist complemented her gown as the silk fabric hugged her beautiful curves. Strapless, it revealed her cleavage and left Geralt unable to steer his gaze away. She wore her hair in a single bun held together by a tie, as strands of loose flirty hair gracefully fell across her face. Her beautiful diamond earrings complemented her cornflower blues eyes and left her witcher lusting for her touch.

The sorceress Keira wore a dark strapless gown with a low cut neckline. Her gown fit flawlessly, it molded to her body and revealed her feminine curves. The cut of her dress revealed a medium heel slipper, and across her shoulders draped a matching shawl. Geralt and Lambert, to their displeasure, wore elegant doublets for the evening. He scratched at his doublet and complained, yet he dared not voice it aloud. Staring at Triss, his mind revisited a conversation they had years earlier after their encounter when the witcher learned she had survived the Battle of Sodden.

The witcher stared at her dress, then crossed his arms and grinned, "Triss, Do you remember when you told me you would never wear a plunging neckline?"

"Yes, I remember. Those scars are long gone, Geralt, and thanks to you, even my painful invisible scars have also faded." She replied softly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring back those memories..." He said, then gently placed his arms around her.

"It feels like a bad dream, sometimes. It's difficult to forget, but I've made new memories with you. It was always you, Geralt. You've made my fears disappear. When I shut myself from the world, loving you brought me back. I was happy back then, taking care of Ciri. I could have lived like that forever." Triss explained, then rested her head on his chest.

"Triss? —" He paused,

"I remember when you cared for me and nursed me back to health. Do you remember that?" She asked, then turned her body to face him.

Geralt placed his hands on her cheeks and replied, "I remember. I had to. No, I wanted to. I'll do anything for you...and I'll go anywhere for you."

She smiled and whispered softly into his ears, "I love these moments, when you're open with me. I love the memories we've made. You're a wonderful man, Geralt of Rivia. Our time together has been full of things so simple and fulfilling. In short, happiness."

"We should've made more time." He said, pulling her hips to his and wrapping his arms around her waist. "You look amazing in this dress. I enjoy the time we've spent together, my fondest memories of late are with you, and we'll make even more." He replied as he broke their embrace, then extended his right arm and motioned for her to take it, "May I, m'lady?"

"Yes, you may, sir." Triss said playfully. She snickered, knowing full well her witcher hated wearing doublets, "Thank you, Geralt. You look absolutely dashing in that."

"Very funny, you know I hate doublets. What's wrong with my armor?" He smirked

"Oh, love, you look wonderful in your armor too, but I couldn't let you wear it to the ball." Triss said, then wrapped her arm through his as they entered the portal leading to the palace courtyard.

They strolled through the courtyard past the other guests and met the enchantress Margarita sitting alone. She wore an elegant evening gown, nothing flashy, but her beauty radiated as the guests stared at their party. As always, they exchanged pleasantries, then proceeded to the central ballroom. The room fell silent at the sight of Triss escorting her guest into the hall. Whispers echoed the room about the sorceress and her witcher Geralt.

After brief introductions, both witchers sat at their table as Keira, Triss and Margarita mingled with the other guests. A while later, and not a moment too soon, the sorceress playfully approached, grabbed Geralt by the arms, pulling him to the ballroom floor. During their dance, he managed to step on her toes a few times, but she smiled and continued like nothing had happened. She knew he was uncomfortable, but he had agreed to dance because she wanted to. The tempo of the music slowed, and Geralt placed his right hand on her waist, then took her right hand into his left. He was familiar with this style of dancing; he'd seen it many times during celebrations at the royal palace in Vizima. It was private, more intimate, and required very little movement. Oblivious as the guests looked on in amazement, they gazed into each other eyes, lost in the moment.

The floor had cleared, it was the music que to stop and cede to the night's merriment, yet the bards played for two. They parted, gliding past each other, she was graceful, but the witcher remained rigid. A soft touch, their fingers sliding against the other's arms as they slowly circled. He took her hands, pulling her close, twirling her body. His smile was subtle when he tucked her into him, her back against his chest, Geralt wrapped his arms around the sorceress. It was then they noticed the gawking eyes, she giggled and leaned her head against his shoulder, pulling her hair aside, giving the witcher her neck.

"Are you this lovely to everyone, Triss? People might see you as weak if they only see your nice side." Geralt asked, as they continued their dance.

"No, I have no need to be tough with you because I'm in love with you. You've seen me in my most vulnerable state, and I've nothing to hide. Everyone else gets to see me as Triss Merigold, the witch from Maribor." She replied with a smile.

"I've seen how fierce you can be and that side of you is beautiful, but I like your soft side." He grinned.

Though the festivities continued, the lovers decided to take their seats, mingle with friends, and have some wine. Triss replaced her empty glass with a fresh one from the steward serving their table, then raised the cup to her lips. It was in that instant Geralt and Lambert detected the foul odor of poison. The wine served had been tainted and both witchers immediately moved to prevent their sorceresses from drinking.

"Triss! Don't drink that, it's poisoned!" He screamed, then quickly knocked the goblet from her lips.

"Geralt?" She called his name, her eyes widened with fear, she had already consumed the wine.

"Noooo…" He growled.

"Don't drink that shit!" Lambert barked, as he knocked the cup from Keira's hands.

"Spit it out! Now!" Geralt commanded as he grabbed the sorceress by the shoulders.

"I'm sorry, love, it's too late, I've already swallowed it...argh!" Triss replied grabbing her chest.

The poison moved quickly through her body and the sorceress collapsed in agony mid-sentence. She struggled to breathe, as Geralt held her in his arms. The witcher desperately slid his finger down her throat. He tried to force her to heave the wine, as her body writhed. Triss tried to lift herself, her fingers reaching for his face, but she could do naught save claw at his doublet. Her eyes rolled, her hands and arms stiffened in convulsion as Geralt clutched her tight. Her eyes had glazed like frozen winter gems, robbing him of their warmth.

"Triss?! Triss!" He shouted, his trembling voice silenced the ballroom, "Keira! Rita! Help me!"

The nobles and guests looked on, horrified at the sight, as Geralt called to her, his voice notably frantic. Keira scanned the crowd for the servant who had served the wine. She suspected the man's involvement with the tainted drink and as she made eye contact with him, he turned and fled. The sorceress attempted to cast a spell, but the man quickly ducked and vanished behind the crowd.

"Grab him! Grab that whoreson, Lambert!" Keira ordered, as the steward brushed the guests aside and ran. She rushed to Triss' side, hands aglow as she gently scanned the sorceress' body.

Geralt cradled her head and placed his hand on her cheeks, "Triss, please don't do this..."

"Witcher, you have to move. I need to stop the poison before it runs its course through her body." Keira whispered. Her voice wavered as she cared for her sister.

Margarita Laux-Antille forced her way through the crowd, trying to reach them. She shoved a nobleman aside as he glared and blocked her path. She gently removed Triss from Geralt's arms, then in the calmest of voice questioned him, "What's going on? How did this happen?"

"It's poison. Someone tried to poison us!" Keira said as she cast a spell to stabilize Triss.

"Allow me. Do you know the type of poison?" Margarita asked as she examined the sorceress' lips and body.

"No, but we can do nothing here. I'll open a portal to her home. We have to take her somewhere safe." Keira replied, then immediately opened a portal.

Margarita moved her hands, mumbling an enchantment, and soon Keira joined in. With careful application of the magic, both sorceresses had managed to stabilize Triss before the poison could cause any damage. Geralt stood. He had no sword just a dagger. The witcher unsheathed it, stepping before the crowd.

"Get back here, Geralt!" Keira voice echoed, halting his rage filled desire for vengeance. "We need your help, Lambert can deal with the man!"

Margarita turned and ordered him to search the scene for clues, but Geralt remained unresponsive. He knelt on the floor beside Triss, frozen and unable to tear his gaze from her. A servant approached, the boy held and jug of water with a napkin draped across his forearm and a goblet in hand.

"Some water for the lady, m'lord." He asked, almost in a panic.

"More poison?!" Geralt growled, he snatched the young man by the neck. The jug fell, glass shattered on the floor.

"That's enough, witcher! Release the boy!" Margarita raised her voice. "

Across the hall, Lambert and the Royal Guards had cornered the servant moments after the incident. The witcher had no weapons and attempted to use Axii on the man with no effect. He was no servant, but an assassin, trained to resist witcher signs and highly skilled in swordplay. A guard handed Lambert his sword and he engaged the assassin as the others surrounded them. After a brief, but fierce battle, the witcher wounded the man and with no chance of escape, he dropped his weapon, then surrendered. Lambert ordered the guards to post watch on the servant and never leave him unattended. He quickly returned to the scene to search for more clues.

"Take them out of here, Geralt, I'll take care of things here. Meet you back at your home when I'm done." Lambert spoke with an angry voice.

"Help us take her home, Geralt. You have to stay focused for your lover...and as for you, Lambert, take no chances, and be safe." Keira said sternly to both witchers as she entered the portal.

The crowd stood stunned as Geralt regained his composure. He took Triss in his arms then stepped through the portal. They emerged moments later and the witcher placed her on their bed, then took her hand. Distraught, he stared intently as Keira and Margarita cared for the sorceress. He focused on her breathing; it was shallow, but steady. Geralt placed his mouth against her face and continued to comfort her.

"Triss, you can't leave me, I need you..." He whispered into her ears.

"We've done what we can with magic, it's up to you to find the poison, without which we cannot create an effective antidote. Meet Lambert at Tancred's palace and find out what you can. We'll care for her. I promise." Keira said, then opened a portal to the palace ballroom.

"You have a strange look about you, Geralt. What are you planning?" Margarita asked.

He paused, removed his sword from the wall, then slung a belt holding two daggers across his shoulder. The witcher turned to the sorceress and the cold piercing gaze in his eyes sent a shiver down her spine, "I'll kill everyone involved, everyone!"

 *****][*****

A flash of light, followed by a loud hum, a portal appeared in Tancred's grand hall and Geralt emerged through, determined to save his sorceress. There was a brief pause, then guests bowed courteously as King Tancred, surrounded by his guards, approached the witcher. The King voiced his remorse for the brutal attempt on Triss' life and his failure to protect his advisor. He placed his hand on Geralt's shoulders, but the witcher's eyes remained fixed in oblivion. He was present yet distant, his stare vacant.

"Witcher, how is your Lady Merigold?" Tancred asked.

The sound of his sorceress' name snapped him back and Geralt replied, "Alive, but fading, Sire. I have to find the poison, or Triss will..."

"I am King and as such, my subjects are an extension of myself. My mage advisor is closest in my council, and a member of my court. You'll find those responsible, witcher, and deal with them!" Tancred said.

"I don't just intend to find them Sire, I'm going to kill everyone involved and anyone who gets in my way." Geralt answered.

"Agreed, you have my word and support, no one will hinder your investigation. You must get to the bottom of this plot quickly. An attack on my advisor, in the sanctuary of my palace, is an affront to my rule. This is an assault on me and my house. Spare no resources, witcher."

"Hmm." Geralt grunted.

"Seal the doors, captain, and let the witcher work! No one is beyond reproach!" Tancred ordered, and there was a loud audible gasp among the guests.

"It is already done, m'lord." The captain answered.

"Thank you, Sire."

"No need for the formalities, witcher, I know how you must feel at this very moment, I can see it in your eyes. The other witcher is interrogation the servant man as we speak. Question everyone, leave no stone unturned. No one will leave this room until you're done." Tancred remarked, then excused himself and left Geralt to work.

The witcher searched the area for clues. He sniffed the goblet, then followed the scent to where the servant had mixed the tainted wine. He found a broken vile near a statue, dropped and smashed, then questioned the closest witnesses, but no one observed the incident prior to Triss' collapse. Furious, Geralt inspected the poisoned wine in Keira's goblet, it was unfamiliar to him, so the witcher retrieved a sample for the sorceress to analyze later, then continued his investigation of the scene.

When finished, he headed towards the dungeons below, where Lambert and the royal guards had imprisoned the man. They met at the top of the stairwell, then walked together to interrogate the servant. At the bottom of the winding stairs, both witchers encountered Tancred's Royal Guards. As they approached, the guards opened the doors to the prisoner cell, and to their shock, the man laid on the floor in deep convulsion. He frothed at the mouth from poison he had hidden beneath his tongue. Geralt quickly reached for a witcher's potion on his belt and forced the man to drink it. He'd hoped the effects of the potion would counter the toxicity of the poison long enough to interrogate him.

"Fuck! You trying to kill him?!" Lambert shouted as he entered the cell.

"No, this will slow down the poison." Geralt mumbled, then quickly administered a second dose of Golden Oriole potion to the man.

"Wolf, witcher's potions will kill him before we can get anything useful out of him." Lambert said in a low tone.

"That's the idea, but it'll keep him alive long enough for me to get what I need." Geralt responded, showing no emotion.

They stood waiting for the potion to take hold, and moments later, the prisoner contorted his body in agony, the potion had worked, but at a great cost. The man became incoherent, screaming madness in excruciating pain. Geralt paced in frustration, then halted when the man began to speak through his pain without any pressing.

"Argh... witcher, there're powerful forces at work. Powerful!" The man muttered, gasping.

"Mages plotting against Merigold?" Lamberts asked.

"Not likely, Triss got them out of Novigrad. No, this is something else." Geralt said. He pressed his fist in the man's gut to cause him pain. "Speak! What else do you know?!"

"I am part of a plot to rid Kovir of its mistakes." He grunted confessing to his role in the plot to eliminate the sorceress as Tancred's mage advisor, then warned both witchers of an elaborate plot to limit Triss' power at court.

"I won't ask you again. Talk!" Geralt said digging his finger into the man's torn flesh.

"The poison was a warning to you, witcher. That bastard said you'd anything for your woman, you'd kill me before she drank it!" The man muttered, twisting his body, digging his fingernails and clawing at the floor. "...to scare—not kill—the enchantress!"

Geralt listened as the man grunted, but his confession brought no comfort. He dug his thumb into the wound, pressing deeper, tearing muscle and flesh. "Speak! Who?! Who sent you?!"

"Argh!" The servant moaned in agony.

He would've escaped had Lambert and the Royal Guards not cornered and captured him. He mumbled, hashing cryptic details of their plot, and as he explained, his words tore at Geralt's heart. The witcher knew he was slow to grab the goblet from Triss' hand, yet he remained restrained enough to continue his questions.

"You're an assassin, I know this." Geralt said as he stood and slowly paced the small cell, "Who paid you?!"

"Paid me? No one paid me, witch-fucker!"

"He's losing it, wolf!" Lambert said.  
"Yeah, me too…" Geralt growled.

"Argh—this is Kovir, not Temeria! Kovir will not be governed by the witch from Foltest's court or the Lodge's whores!" The prisoner growled as he clenched his stomach.

"I'm losing patience." Geralt said, taking a hook from the wall before going to his knee.

"Who's involved?!" Lambert yelled, kicking the man in the side to get his attention. "Nobles, peasants, sorceresses...fucking who?!"

"If you don't open your mouth and speak, I'll hang you by your jaw after removing your fingers one after the other until you talk!" Geralt mumbled.

"I'm already dead, witcher! But I'll answer; we'll never stop, save when the Temerian bitch is gone!" The assassin taunted.

"Let me show you, something." Geralt mumbled, then placed the heel of his boots against the assassin's jaw. The man's teeth shattered as the witcher pressed down.

"Shit, you're losing it!" Lambert mumbled. "He's choking on his own blood and teeth. Jaw's broken. We don't have time for this shit!"

Geralt took a deep breath, then lifted his foot and spoke. "You'll tell me everything. I want the names of your friends...who's involved in your plot, who paid for it?"

The man rolled in pain, his face against the cold floor as he spat out blood and broken teeth. "I was ordered to poison the wine, the letter had no sender. They offered me a large sum—but I took naught. I want the Temerian whore gone—dead, it matters not! All the witches will die!"

"Call her that again…!" Geralt kicked the man in the stomach and blood splattered on his boot. "Why are they after Triss?! Why are they after the King's advisor?!"

"Argh...argh! It's obvious isn't it, witcher?! What do men with power seek? More power—she's become too powerful—the witch has the King's ears." The prisoner explained, then gripped his stomach, "Bewitched our King...and when she's dead we'll rid our lands of all the others! Whores, all of them! Dead! All of them— or war will come to Kovir!"

"Call them whores again and I'll remove your fucking tongue!" Lambert threatened. "This is shit, Geralt! Fucking politics."

"Hmm, Triss' influence is growing and others are slowly waning. Someone is nervous Kovir will strengthen it's position amongst the northern kingdoms..." Geralt muttered. "Tell me what poison you used and where I can find the antidote! Why poison?!"

"Simple...your witcher's senses. We'd hoped you would stop the sorceress and kill me for all to see. You—you've lost your touch, freak! You're still too merciful—" The assassin answered, as his breathing hastened, he gasped air and struggled to speak.

"To make a spectacle, in front of the nobles no less!" Lambert mumble, then whistled.

"Yeah, scare them to create a scene and embarrass Triss. Spill it! What kind of poison was it?! What's it made from?!" Geralt asked. His patience wavered as the man's body slowly deteriorated.

"Go plough yourself, freak!"

"I'll break your will before you die." Geralt said, then waved his hand as he used Axii on the prisoner. "You'll speak, and tell me everything about the poison."

"Argh! Your simple mind tricks won't work on me, witcher!" The assassin laughed.

"It won't work on him, first thing I tried. This one is well-trained." Lambert said. "Strange huh? How the fuck did he survived this long, after you stuffed him with two vials of witcher's potions."

"I'll remove his eyes if he don't tell me what I want to know!" Geralt mumbled, then unsheathed a dagger from his chest.

"No need, witcher...let me give you a parting gift. The poison was brewed from the essence of a red plant that grows in the hillside. There's is no antidote, deadly, that's why we chose it. Your woman, pfft...woman...she'll live if she survive the night...argh...ahh!" The prisoner replied, gritting his teeth in agony as the witcher's potion slowly destroyed, consuming his organ and body.

"Lambert, we're done here." Geralt muttered. He turned to the guards barking orders coldly. "Leave! Release the others."

"You're letting him live?!" Lambert asked, then braced himself on the wall and folded his arms.

"No." Geralt let out an awkward grunt. "He was dead the moment he thought to come after her, when they decided to poison Triss, they sign their death warrant. I'll find them, if not today then tomorrow, but this one won't be the last to die by my hands."

"Ah, now there's a true monster. Geralt of Rivia, you never disappoint...or should I say the Butcher of Blaviken?" The prisoner hissed. His body twisted violently, he clawed the ground digging his heels and lifting his back. He took labored breaths defiantly, then continued. "My death means nothing! More will come until the whore is dead, those witches will suffer! My word of warning to you, witchers, if your Temerian cunt survives, take her—leave Kovir, and never return! Long live—Kovir and—Poviss!"

"Will this fucker just shut up and die, already?!"

"Leave, you don't have to see this, brother." Geralt muttered.

"Hmm." Lambert grumbled, stepping forward, "What do you plan to do to him?"

"This!" Geralt said, then propped his knees on the assassin's throat and slowly pressed his dagger through the man's ears. "It's less than he deserves, but others will join him soon…"

"That was fucking brutal! How could he tolerate and speak freely after drinking witcher's potion? The pain alone should've been too much for any human to tolerate." Lambert said, then opened the door to the cell.

"Training, would be my guess. A master in his art."

"Assassin?" Lambert asked.

"Mmhmm, trained to resist simple magic, highly tolerant of pain." Geralt mumbled, wiping his dagger against his doublet, as both witchers walked out of the cell.

 *****][*****

He sheathed his blade, then walked toward the stairway leading up into the grand hall. Covered in blood, the witcher informed King Tancred about the plot on Triss' life, but his mind was elsewhere as the king spoke. Both witchers excused themselves to take the ride to his home. With the information they'd gathered, Geralt hoped Keira and Margarita could create an antidote to reverse the poison and save his Triss. They walked through the large oaks doors past the guards and into the courtyard. Sparse with nobles who avoided his gaze, the yard was a welcome sight, from the suffocating space of the palace dungeon. It was morning, their interrogation had lasted longer than he'd liked. Noblewomen stared, some afraid and others curious, as they walked toward two waiting horses brought by the royal guards.

"I'll take this guy. A destrier, damn, powerful priced warhorse, seems the royal cavalry has one or a courser." Lambert said. "You get the one there."

"I don't care, let's go. I've got to get back." Geralt growled, then mounted the horse. "Go!" He commanded. It was strong, but slow to respond to his command.

A pair of armoured guards flanked Geralt and Lambert, they mounted coursers, strong swift warhorses, as they rode through the gates. Geralt grunted, a slight hint of annoyance in his voice, the horse was much slower than his companion Roach and the beast did not heed his command as quickly. He ordered a detour to collect the plant the assassin mentioned and they hurried for the hills.

"Whoa!" Geralt commanded, then leapt from the horse before it came to a full stop. He scraped a section of the red mold like plant from the rocks, then took a whiff. The familiar scent filled his nose and angered him.

The man was dead, yet he wished he had done much more before killing him. The witcher sprung to his feet and grabbed the reins of his horse as Lambert trotted to his side. He hadn't said a word since they left the palace, the look in his eyes was unfamiliar to his brother.

"What's going on in your head, wolf?"

"I don't know." He replied.

"You're not yourself, take a step back and think this through, carefully. We have no leads, no clues. Look, I'm not one to say this, brother, you know my temperament, but what you did to that man..." Lambert said, as the witcher slowed his horse.

Geralt tightened his hands or the reins, the mounted the horse. "What of it, Lambert?! Just say it! You think I'm really losing it?"

"Yes! Shit, I'll say it! I know seeing Merigold like that was rough, wolf, but damn it really fucked you up!"

"You're one to talk. We killed in Novigrad because you lost a friend, remember? We killed a witcher too. Don't tell me how to feel."

"I'm not…"

"They attacked Triss, and you want me to be nice?!" Geralt muttered, then tapped his mare to get the horse moving.

"Right. I'm not one to talk." Lambert grunted, then dug his heel into the horse's side and the animal reared back, then jerked forward. "What the fuck do I know about losing it?"

Geralt eyed, Lambert in silence, then rode forward. They made the ride home at full gallop, the countryside whisked by, his mind replayed the night. He mumbled to himself, digging his heel and urging the horse to move faster. It hoarse breath, echoed as it gasped from exhaustion.

 _If I'd been faster, she'd be safe right now. I was slow, too slow._ "Shit!" He growled again. "Faster!"

The horse dashed around the corner, straying off the path into the brushes as they reached the edges of his manor. They'd made the journey in good time and Geralt jumped off the horse again before it came to a stop. Soaked in blood, he reeked and also smelled of witcher's potion.

"Thanks for the horses." Lambert said. "Fine animals."

"Yes, and you witcher handled them masterfully." A guard spoke, then they both guards nodded, and grabbed the borrowed mares by their reins quickly riding off.

Geralt walked into their home and went towards their bedroom where Triss rested, but Margarita quickly stopped him and refused to let the witcher near his lover until he removed his blood-soaked doublet. He tried to push past the enchantress, but she stretched her arms blocking the door.

"I'm not toying with you, Geralt. Remove your stained doublet or I won't let you near her." Margarita said, then turned to walk to Triss's side.

He grabbed her shoulders halting her, then stared at himself in the mirror, before removing the red moss from his pouch and handed it to the sorceress.

"That's the poison."

"Where did you get it?" Keira asked.

"The hills." He answered.

There was a moment's pause as he stood watching. Triss lay in bed, hands at her side. Geralt handed Margarita a small vial of tainted wine and she quickly went to work on an antidote. The loneliness of the path was a witcher's ever present companion, yet the loneliness he felt in that moment was unlike any he had felt before. His heart was gripped by thorny claws, squeezing tightly with each labored breath the enchantress took, as he gazed at her face from afar.

"Clean yourself, then come to her. She's stable." Keira whispered. She came near to comfort him.

He turned, left his bedroom and walked to the study without uttering a word. Margarita followed, carrying the vials and moss, as she headed to Triss' lab where she'd work on a remedy.

"Tell Geralt I'll have the antidote ready soon." She said, then slipped out of sight.

Lambert nodded, he moved towards the door as Keira raised her head and spoke, "What happened to the man?"

"He didn't survive his encounter with wolf." He answered.

Inside Triss' study, Geralt stood in silence. He gazed at his hands covered in dried blood, then recalled the panic in the man's eyes as his daggers pierced his ear, cracked the bone, and entered his skull.

 _He was dead anyway._ He thought, then removed his swords. The witcher wiped his hand and face with a wet rag, then slammed the door and walked back into their bedroom. Near the post of the bed, Keira arranged magical items, then she moved her hands across Triss' body as Geralt walked past Lambert and took a seat at his sorceress' side.

"Do you know who's behind this and why?" Keira spoke concerned, her voice soft to just a whisper.

"Who?" Geralt answered, without taking his gaze from Triss.

"The bastards who did this? Who's behind it? Do you know?" She answered.

"No, my investigation prove a dead end. Lambert and I managed to get information about the poison, and I gave that to Rita. The moss and a vial of wine are our only clues."

"Yes, Lambert gave her another vial dropped by the man." Keira whispered, then placed her ears next to Triss' mouth.

"She's breathing. It's labored, but it's there." The witcher grunted.

"I'm not a witcher, Geralt, I can't hear her breath without checking with magic, or my eyes and ears." Keira answered, "What else did you learn? You must know something."

"Whoever is behind this is highly trained, and they're after Triss. She's powerful at courts, and her influence is making people nervous and upset."

"The dirty world of politics...but to go so far as poison an advisor to the King? Who would do such a thing?' Keira asked, as she utter enchantments casting one diagnostic spell after another to check Triss' body.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out. Right now, I have to make sure she's alright before I make my next move." Geralt answered, as he hung his head low, then stood. _I can't lose you, you have to come back._ The loudness of his own thoughts occupied him, until Lambert spoke.

"Where are you going?" The witcher asked.

"I don't know..." Geralt paused, his face morphed into a frown, "I need to get that bastard's scent off my body!"

"Wolf!" Lambert said, "You know where I stand."

"Yeah, and thanks for helping." Geralt tilted his head and nodded, "Mmhmm, heads will roll for this."

"She'll be alright, witcher. We know the poison now, and Rita will have the antidote in a moment using the red moss plant you provided. We've managed to stop the poison before it could cause serious injury. She's not out of the woods yet, but she'll recover in a few days." Keira said as she tried to console him.

"After you've cleaned up, stay here with your woman. I'll do some digging before the trail gets cold. You need to be here when Merigold wakes up." Lambert interrupted as he turned to leave the room.

"I need to be the person doing this, Lambert."

"True, definitely true, but I'll be damned if I sit here and have you out while Merigold is like that. Shit, you know what the old man would say if he was here?!" Lambert said. "Look, you stay here, I'll sniff around the taverns and see if any of the city drunks will talk."

"Thanks, brother." Geralt grabbed his forearm.

"Yeah, but it's not just for you and Merigold. You forget, Keira's wine had poison too, If you ask me, I think these three were the targets. Merigold the primary, but Keira and the other sorceress were certainly targets of opportunity. Motherfuckers...!" Lambert yelled, then waved his hand as Geralt left the room.

"Lambert?" Keira called out. He turned and she slowly walked to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, I… um, be careful. I'm worried...there has to be more in this plot." Keira said in a soft wavering voice.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon." He assured her and placed his hand on her cheeks. "You're supposed to be the big bad sorceress."

"Shut up!" Keira closed her eyes and took a deep breath. His fingers stung her, but the sorceress held firm. She opened her eyes and gazed into Lambert's, then whispered, "Thank you, for what you did at the ball."

"What's wrong? Just say it, all the hesitance makes me nervous."

"Well, I'm a bit worried. Triss was injured, and I would've been too, had you not knocked the cup from my lips." She whispered. Her face betrayed her feelings.

"Yeah well, I won't let any harm come to you. Focus on helping Merigold, I'll be back soon." He replied, then hugged his sorceress.

 _Suddenly, he's not so annoying, but affectionate._ Keira thought, as he turned to walk away, she whispered, "Wait!"

Lambert sighed, then turned, but he was knocked off balance by her forcefulness. Keira placed both arms around his neck, shoved him against the wall and kissed him. The witcher's reaction to her touch was almost violent. She moaned as he grabbed her waist and hips and brought her closer to him. She pressed him against the wall and tucked her body against his.

"Mmmm. Keira, we shouldn't…" Lambert opened his mouth against her lips.

"Don't be stupid, witcher. We're not doing that here—I need you to hold me a bit longer. Don't deny me that, not now." Keira said, scolding him.

"Alright." He mumbled.

She released him from her grip and Lambert rested his hand against her arm. The enchantress smiled, adjusting her gown, then kissed him again. His hands drifted from her body as she shoved him away and quickly took a seat. Moments later, Geralt entered the room. They shook, gripping each other's forearm, then parted ways as Lambert left. The witcher sat on the bed beside Triss. He took her hand into his, squeezed gently, then ran his finger across her brow down between her eyes resting his finger on her lips.. His hand was moist, her brow, neck, and palms, sweated profusely, as her body fought the poison. She was still, almost lifeless, yet her rosy cheeks told him she was alive. Her face appeared as if she were asleep while he gently kissed her lips no longer able to endure the torturous yearning the burned inside him. The sorceress Margarita had occupied Triss' lab, and Geralt could hear the clinking of vials as she worked to create an antidote using the moss he'd had found. She had assured him the antidote would help his sorceress recover quickly, and the witcher sat anxious, yet patient while he waited. Keira stood to fetch a bowl of water, but quickly returned.

 _Gonzal De Verceo said in his verse of love…'To love is to build a house of cards, or play a game of chess, but one wrong word, a wrong thought or move and you have to begin anew.' He was wrong. You and I, we started where we left off, like nothing had happened. Open your eyes, Triss so we can continue._ He flinched. Her hand' suddenly clenched tight against his. Her face twisted as though she was in agony, "Keira! Something is wrong! Is she in pain?!"

"Hard to say." Keira answered, then placed her hand on Triss' face, carefully inspecting her skin. "I don't think so, Rita may have more answers. I could try to read her thoughts, but in her condition I could cause more harm than good, witcher. Honestly, I don't wish to see what thoughts she has of you in her mind."

"She looks like she's in pain." Geralt mumbled, "Can you do something?"

"She's not! Though I suspect she's having a rather horrible nightmare. I am familiar with the red plant used to poison her. In small doses, it's harmless, and makes the user hallucinate, very small dose, but anything more or concentrated it's deadly." Margarita said as she entered the room with a vial of antidote in one hand and water in the other.

"Rita? Will she…" Geralt halted as she suddenly squeezed his hand.

"Yes, witcher, she'll recover. How long until she actually wakes? I cannot say. The horrid nightmares are all side effects but they'll pass. Talk to her, Geralt, it's quite possible she can hear you even now, although she's unable to respond."

With a deep sadness in his voice, he whispered into Triss' ear, "I'm sorry...should've stopped you sooner. I'm always late. Waited too long to tell you what I felt and I nearly lost you...and now I almost lost you again. You have to fight! It's your turn to come back. You have to tell me it'll be alright."

"You're wrong, Geralt. You saved your lover's life. Had she consumed the full goblet of wine, Triss would've been dead moments later. Do not be so hard on yourself." Margarita whispered. _An impossible feat at the moment, but try._

"I'm here waiting. I'll be right here...I want you to come back...to me." Geralt whispered as he held her hands. "I miss you, your voice, your lips, your smile, your touch….I just want to hear you say something, anything...I'll let you yell at me. We'll take more walks, longer walks. Just want to see your eyes looking back at me, like I have no flaws..."

"I hope he killed the bastards who did this! Everyone wants to kill sorceresses, but bring their crud and illnesses to us for cure." Margarita murmured, unaware.

"He did, the blood you saw on his doublet was the man's." Keira said.

Margarita stared. The sorceress had a malicious grin on her face, "I hope it was very unpleasant and painful."

"Geralt," Keira spoke to him. She rested her hand on his back as she stood behind him. "Tell her something beautiful, remind her of the moments you've shared, perhaps. I know you keep your feelings hidden, but you must find a way. Tell her something special. If Triss can hear you, she'll remember."

"Remember what we said in the lighthouse? We spent hours up there, talking about Kovir, our plans, while that fire warmed your face. You were mine again, that feeling, that crushing feeling that gripped me as we travel through the sewers faded." He murmured, and squeezed her hands, those very hands that seemed so fragile, yet could cast the deadliest and most powerful of spells. "You smiled back then, even though you knew there were hard times ahead. It's just like you to always smile, no matter how bad things get. My reason to smile is right here and so far away. I'm sorry, this is my fault, if I'd been paying attention..."

"No!" Margarita finally spoke. "I've seen many folk where you are now, like maggots on rotten flesh it devours them. You can examine every action, every word spoken or unspoken. You can writhe in agony on choices unmade, but you're the reason she's still alive."

As the enchantress listened to Geralt's plea, her mood had changed, she was saddened by the sight and could almost feel his pain. When the witcher delve into self pity she intervene. She'd never seen him express his feelings so publicly.

"I let my guard down and he walked right to her with poison drinks." Geralt muttered.

 _I had no idea he cares for her so much. So, this is the witcher Triss sees and loves so dearly? The reason she acts so foolishly._ Margarita thought to herself, then stepped forward, leaned over his shoulders and touched him. "Forgive me, Geralt, but we must give her this. It'll neutralize the last poison and aid in her recovery."

"Triss is allergic to potions infused with magic." He replied.

Margarita canted her head and smiled. She gaze at his stale eyes, that unwavering eyes that only soften to another smile, then replied, "I am fully aware of your lover's allergies, Geralt. Don't worry, it's no potion, just a simple mix of the antidote diluted in water. To be safe, I also added an extra ingredient to prevent her body from rejecting it. If it makes you feel better, I'll monitor her closely for any reaction and use magic if I must."

The witcher scooted his body, dragging his chair along the floor as Margarita slowly administered the drink, then waited as Keira placed a cool bowl of water by Triss' bedside. She wet the small cloth and gently traced it across the sorceress' neck, then paused and handed it to Geralt. she coaxed him to care for his sorceress, while she laid a fresh sheet across their bed. Gently, he took Triss body into his arms as Keira changed the bed sheets. Her skin burned with a fever against his chest, and the sweet scent of her body filled his nose a he sunk his face to neck. Geralt kissed her face, and her salty sweat moistened his lips. He lay her down in their bed, then dipped the rag into basin and soaked it. Water trickled through his fingers back into the basin as he raised his hand and tenderly wiped her face.

Both Keira and Margarita observed, when he carefully rolled her body to clean her back. He rubbed her skin, plucked her hair from her forehead, then slid the cool wet cloth across her chest, down to her stomach and onto her hands squeezing against her fingers.

"Damn!" Geralt grunted in anger tossing the rag across the room. He glanced at it from afar, but Keira had another she quickly handed to him.

The witcher moistened the second rag and draped it across her forehead, then ran his fingers against her face. Margarita removed her clothes, say for her knickers, to keep her body cool and Keira opened the windows, then laid a thin spread across the bed. When they finished, both sorceresses would leave the room to give him time alone with Triss.

"Thanks, Rita, Keira." He mumbled, as they walked toward the door.

"Such deep feelings from one who's believe to be lacking emotions." Margarita whispered. Still wearing their evening gowns, both enchantress looked elegant. She smiled, then nodded, "Gratitude is not warranted, Geralt, Triss would've done the same for us."

"We'll be right outside. Call if her condition changes, or you have concerns." Keira whispered. "Just call us if you need anything."

 *****][*****

It was late at night yet he couldn't sleep, not while the sorceress lay in bed injured. Geralt spent the night by her side, wide awake. During the night, she'd squeezed his hand involuntarily while she dreamed. Geralt would tell her stories about moments they shared in Novigrad, Flotsam, Kaer Morhen and at their home in Kovir. Unbeknownst to the witcher, his words were comforting. She was aware of his presence, but the poison kept her from waking. Although Triss could not respond, his touch and words guided her dreams and held her close to him. Attuned to her as he was, he noticed her faint smiles as he whispered and told stories at night while she remained bedridden.

"I know you're in there." He mumbled, as Keira walked through the door.

"Are you talking to me, love? I didn't mean to startle you, just need to check on your woman." She replied.

"She moved. She smiles when I talk to her, Keira." Geralt muttered.

"That's good news, but when was the last time you rested?" She asked.

"I think today makes five days since I closed my eyes." He muttered, then leaned his head on the bed. "I can't dream of anything good when I do, just the way she looked at me thinking she'd die in my arms."

A week had gone by and Triss' condition had improved. The sorceress Margarita visited daily to check on her progress while Keira cared for her during the night. Geralt refused to leave her side, but days without sleep had taken its toll on the witcher's body. He'd stayed by her side, watching over the sorceress day and night. Her cheeks were bright, rosy and true to their color once more. Her breathing was no longer labored, and her nightmares had faded as the poison wore off.

Geralt would sit by Triss' bedside each day, hold her hands, and occasionally the witcher would brush the hair from her face. As she slept, his thoughts drifted to the subtle moments they'd shared. He missed the sound of her laughter, her voice, the sound of her vials clinking as she spent hours in her lab brewing potions, and her soft footsteps when she move around their home. He heard the door creak as Keira entered their room. It was morning and the witcher still hadn't slept. Days had gone by, blending into an endless anguish torment. His beard went ungroomed, he looked exhausted and worn out. Keira advised him to rest, but once again he refused displaying the stubbornness of s child.

"How is she?" Keira asked.

"Her breathing and heart rate are normal, but she's not waking up. She's not responding to my voice anymore." Geralt grumbled.

"She'll wake soon, witcher. The worst is over. You truly need to rest, when she wakes up you must be here for her." She said.

"I miss her, Keira. You can laugh if you want, but I want to be here when she opens her eyes. I want to be the first thing she sees so, I'll rest here." He answered as he slowly ran his fingers across Triss' brow, down to her cheeks. He had made the gesture so many times, yet his reasons to feel her touch were as simple as a person's need to eat.

"Why would I do such a cruel thing? I know you miss her, but a week without sleep isn't safe, even for a witcher. You must rest." Keira said sternly.

"I'll be fine."

"Now, Geralt, or I'll make you sleep! You witchers are the worst sort, so stubborn and pouting always, like children."

"Alright, fine! Will you..." He said, his voice groggy, eyes sunken and blankly gazing as he head nodded forward.

"Look at you, exhausted and sleeping with your eye open." Keira muttered, she waved her hand, let out a subtle grunt. "And yes, I'll wake you immediately, when your beloved Triss wakes up, I promise. Now get some rest."

He pulled his chair closer and leaned his head on the bed next to Triss'. Exhausted, it wasn't long before Geralt slipped into a deep sleep. Moments later, Keira and Margarita left the two and settled on the stoop of the house. Hours passed as the sorceresses discussed their future plans for New Aretuza. They'd both avoided the subject, thought the boldness of attack on Triss left Margarita deeply troubled. She understood the attackers would try again, but the sorceresses could not anticipate how or when. There was a long awkward silence as they stared into the distance, then Margarita spoke and Keira turned to listen.

"Now that Tancred's agreed to allow me to open my school, I find myself in need of a talented sorceress I could trust. I need sorceresses who are willing to put learning ahead of their own ambitions, like you and Triss." Margarita said as she turned and looked directly at Keira. "You, are a little more carefree than most."

"I'm flattered sister, but I have other attachments now." Keira responded.

"So you're not willing to help me?"

"I didn't say that and of course I'll help you, but I can't commit to a permanent position at New Aretuza. Remember how were were in the Lodge, powerful, independent women together rare agree on much."

"We can agree on much if the goals are aligned and we have a common interest. Our situation gives us that."

"Agreed, but I have to continue my work on the Catriona plague and, besides, I am with Lam…" Keira said.

"Ah yes, your witcher. Is he that interesting?"

"He has his moments… he's rude, rash, stubborn, but he can be charming." Keira replied. "And he's mine."

"Possessive are we?" Margarita let out a subtle mischievous smile, "Now he's starting to pique my interest."

"Piqued your interest? How? Are you saying…?" Keira asked, as the gaze on her face changed.

"Calm down, sister. I have no interest in your witcher. There's another who excites me, even more..." Margarita replied as her cheeks became flushed.

"I am curious to know who this witcher is, Rita. He makes you blush."

"Well, I met him at an inn in the eastern provinces some time ago. The innkeeper rave about having no rooms for the night, then the witcher appeared from the darkness in the corner and offered his. He allowed me to take his room." She smiled.

"Rita, you didn't..." Keira reacted in shock.

"No, I didn't. He offered me his room and he slept in the barn. The next morning, I offered my gratitude, but the man simply took my hand, kissed it then walked away as if nothing had happened. Odd feeling when he touched me."

"The first time a witcher's touched you? Their touch on a sorceress' body is always...pleasant. It's an indescribable feeling. So, what did he look like? What was his medallion?" Keira asked curiously.

"Geralt touched me and I felt nothing." Margarita said.

"He belongs to someone else. A word or warning, this one is the jealous type and she'll scratch your eyes out." Keira said.

"Geralt is hardly my type. He's perfect for Triss, they are both stupid." She smiled.

Margarita felt her body warm as she described the witcher she'd encountered, "He's a witcher, of course. He spoke very little and showed the utmost respect, surprising, in these times, when people no longer bow to us. He had a scar on his right cheek, claw mark, I think, and he wears a wolf's medallion, same as your witcher and Geralt."

"Rita, you speak of him as if you're in love." Keira jested.

"No, I'm not! I merely find him...interesting. He was very charming, but that's a subject for another time. We need to check on Triss, and I must take my leave after."

Together, both sorceresses walked into the home. Keira headed to the kitchen to prepare dinner and await Lambert, as Margarita entered Geralt and Triss' bedroom to check on the sorceress. The enchantress' nightmares had faded, thanks to the witcher's constant whispers and care. She appeared better, but her physical state hadn't changed. Margarita examined Triss' condition once more using a simple spell, then gently wiped her body clean. She changed the sorceress' clothes using an illusion before returning to the kitchen to bid her sister good night.

"How are they?" Keira asked, as she entered.

"Triss is recovering nicely and the witcher is sound asleep. He placed her hands on his neck while he slept."

"Good! He needed the rest. I don't want her to be worried about him when she wakes." Keira answered.

"Isn't it odd, the timing of it all. Triss and Geralt have been in Kovir for some time now and naught has happened. Our arrival did not go unnoticed, but I sense Tancred's support of New Aretuza is sending ripples throughout the court." Margarita whispered. "It's best we be on guard, for the moment."

"Agreed. " Keira whispered. "My concerns are for her, she wants to the witcher a child."

"Yes...she does. So, how do we go about it? My research isn't complete, and Aretuza is no more. What they want is not an easy task. She could be injured, mutilated, just from trying." Margarita said, a tension build in her voice.

"Sister, you're not speaking to a novice or a student, I know the risk and so does Triss." Keira replied. "What do you propose, we convince her stop? Do you truly believe she would?"

"Yes! No! It's too dangerous, but she accepts the risks. You see, I fear if we refuse to help, she'll make the effort on her own and likely kill herself in the process." Margarita said, crossing her arms deep in thought.

"If there's one thing I'm certain of, she loves that witcher and he her. Even so, this is different, something is different. If he were to say no to the child now, she'll still want it." Keira whispered. "He's given her something more to yearn for. I can't say I agree with her motivations for risking so much, but look at him now. When the witcher saved me in Gor Velen, he was different, caring, you see? 'Kaer Morhen', he said, 'go there...you'll be safe there'. It wasn't, we fought elfs from outworld, the Wild Hunt, but that man saved my life, Radovid would've killed me."

"If she refuses to have his child, Geralt would be crushed. He isn't weak, but his mind is in chaos. If Geralt told her he no longer wanted a child, it would shatter her." Margarita, mumbled. "Continue your research, this will not be easy...a child of a witcher and a sorceress." _I wonder..._

 _You want to see this through as much as I do. Curiosity, or is it something else?_ Keira smiled.

"It's time I take my leave. Goodnight, Keira. Your witcher is home." Margarita whispered, staring out the window, she smiled. _I thought I had seen the limits of her foolishness...Am I wrong about this? What is driving her forward? Curious, is her love simply driving her to do whatever he ask no matter the danger?_

"Lambert's home? Where?! Forgive me, Rita, I need to change into something more appropriate." Keira said, then disappeared to her room, excited, as Margarita opened a portal.

"Lambert's home...Do you hear yourself?" She asked, then stepped through sighing as her portal closed. _They behave like horny school girls, the whole lot._

 *****][*****

Geralt woke to the loud sound of a portal opening, then abruptly closing, inside their home. He raised his head and stared at Triss lying in bed, then greeted her lovingly with a kiss to her hands. Her face and body had regained their usual brilliance, and her smooth skin was no longer damp with sweat. He noticed her steady breathing, yet her heartbeat raced to his touch. She was asleep, peaceful, absent nightmares, and her soft lips appeared pink as roses. He missed her and wanted nothing more than to have the enchantress in his arms once more. Geralt brushed her hair gently with his fingers, a soft smile crept along her lips and he kissed them and held his mouth to hers.

"I...I miss you. There, I said it, now it's your turn." He pleaded, and placed his forehead on her stomach, "Come back to me, please! I promise to tell you every day."

Her fingers moved. She raised her hands with a slow steady motion and placed them on her witcher's neck. He felt the soft squeeze of her tiny hands on his skin and closed his eyes, then pressed his face onto her chest. Triss squeezed the back of his neck, her fingers raked through his hair, then she brought her lips forward and kissed his head. As always, Geralt allowed his pain and heartache to fade into oblivion as he give in to the gentle touches of his sorceress. He breathed a long deep sigh of relief, squeezing her body as tightly as he could, grinning against her breast, taking in her scent as her hands continued to caress him. She moved her fingers across his face whispering her love into ears. He was unsure if what he felt was a dream, his hand clutched her gown almost pulling it off.

"Geeeralt?" The sorceress called his name in the softest and faintest of lilt.

 _You're awake? No, I'm still dreaming. Must be. The portal, the sounds._ "I'm dreaming." He mumbled.

"No, you're not."

"You...you're awake, I've missed you." The witcher murmured, he let out a low rough grunt, his eye widened against her skin.

"There's nothing better than seeing your face after that nightmare, Geralt…I've missed you so much. I heard you, you know? You stayed by my side the entire time?" She spoke softly.

"I was afraid I'd lost you." He replied as he pulled her body closer and hugged the sorceress.

"Ouch! I'm still not well, and you're strong, Geralt, you're going to crush me!"

"Sorry…" He let go and she grabbed him, pulling his face back to her body.

"It'll be alright. I will always be with you." Triss whispered, as he buried his face in her chest, and she placed her hands on his nape, sliding down to his back to reassure him.

"I can't lose you now, Triss. I don't want to see you like that again..." Geralt whispered.

From her room, Keira heard the sorceress' voice. Anxious, she readied herself, then headed for the door just as Lambert opened it. In her excitement, the enchantress jumped on her witcher, and he quickly braced their bodies, then placed his hand against the door and slammed it shut, "She's awake, Lambert! She's alright!"

"She's alive because of you and the other sorceress Margarita, but she needs time alone with Geralt. We should leave them for now. He's not in a good place right now. Merigold needs to bring him back."

Keira paused. She raised her head and gave him an odd stare, "What do you mean, 'bring him back'?"

"Wolf lost himself. I watched when he killed that assassin. He could've done it easily, but the man was already dead from the witcher potion he was forced to drink." Lambert said, then took her by the waist, "Geralt plunged his daggers into his ears and slowly pressed them through his skull. He fucking lost it, and only Merigold can bring him back. Never seen him like that before."

Triss raised herself, still clutching his head in her arms. Geralt tried to lift his head and pull away from her body, but the sorceress held him tight. Moments later, she finally released him and ordered the witcher dress. He protested, but her eyes and demands forced him to back down. He had no desire to challenge her request in that moment. Triss changed her gown with magic and slid out of bed, still exhausted from her week long sleep, but determined. She sat while Geralt took her feet and helped her with her slippers, then took her hand. They stood together, he took her arm, then wrapped her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Triss, you need to be in bed." Geralt whispered.

"Oh really?" She muttered, his words forced her to stand upright. "I am not going back to that bed and you're taking me out!"

"Hey." Geralt frowned and stared at his lover, the sorceress pouted. "Out? Out where, Triss? You just woke up."

"Somewhere special, don't fight me on this Geralt, please." She smiled, touched his cheeks, then answered. "I need to move, I need to feel the wind on my face. I want to hear you say all those things you said again, outside this room."

"Hmm, alright, Triss. I'll take you anywhere you want to go. So, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

She slid her arms from his and opened a portal. The sound drew Keira's attention, but, caught in the witcher's Lambert's grasp, the sorceress could not stop them. Triss took his hands and together they entered. Moments later, they emerged on the beach far from their home and the city. The cool ocean breeze blew across their faces as she removed her slippers and stuck her feet in the sand. He watched as she strolled forward, digging her toes deeper into the cool sand, as the chilled water of the ocean crashed against her feet.

"It's nice out, don't you think? Clear..the smell, the ocean, you're right here and all I need is to." She turned her head and gazed at him, then ordered, forward. "Come here, Geralt. Remove your boots."

The witcher removed his boots and walked to her as Triss turned to gaze at the ocean. The sound of the rolling waves, the distant sight of large merchant ships accented the horizon. Geralt placed his arms around her body and hugged her from behind. Slowly, he felt her body relax in his arms. They listened to the sound of crashing waves against the sands and their feet. Triss held his hand around her waist, then raised her smile to gaze into his eyes. The sorceress leaned her head on his chest and tucked her face into her witcher's neck.

"It's beautiful here, Geralt, the salty air, cool breeze...the sand and water against our feet."

"Mmhmm." He answered, then gently nudged her head with his, and whispered, "Close your eyes."

"Why?" Triss whispered.

"Just close your eyes."

"All right." She replied, then pressed her eyelids shut.

"Keep them closed until I tell you to open." Geralt mumbled, then stepped back, tugging on her body. "A little more."

"Can I open my eyes now, Geralt?' She whispered, giggling as they moved together where the sand was dry.

"Now, open your eyes." He placed his lips against her skin and whispered. The soft air from his mouth tickled her body and caused her to tremble.

Triss opened her eyes as the last remnant of sunlight drifted beneath the horizon. The dazzling display of the fading sun left a beautiful light across the ocean surface like a golden belt.

"Geralt, it's just the sunset." She whispered.

"I know, but I thought you'd like that."

"I do." She answered. "It's lovely."

"Quick, close your eyes again." Geralt said and she did. He pulled her body back a few steps higher from where they stood, then spun so they traded place with his back toward the sea. "Open up."

"What is it?"

"Nothing, just let me look at you." He murmured quietly, as the sorceress brushed her finger along his beard.

Both Triss and Geralt spent the evening walking across the sandy shores until the darkened skies cocooned them as she drew him into her protective fold. The evening had slipped by them, the moon now graced the night sky with its slow appearance overhead, as stars blanketed them. Lost in each other's embrace, Geralt failed to notice the beam, and the lovers found themselves in the shadow of a lighthouse, just as Triss had planned. She smiled and stared at him, then grabbed his shirt and leaned her head against his shoulders. Geralt wrapped her as they walked towards the lighthouse. She was calm and he was anxious. The hair on his neck stood stiff with gooseflesh. His heart raced as her hands squeezed him tighter. It felt good in her embrace, and the witcher wished to remain in her warmth.

"Lighthouse?" He murmured.

"Take me up there!" She whispered.

He swept her off her feet and into his arms, "Mmhmm, anything else?"

"I can walk and climb, Geralt." She chuckled and hugged his neck.

"I know." He said, "Just let me carry you in."

"Alright, love."

They entered the lighthouse and climbed to the top. Geralt sat with his side against the flame and leaned his body against the brick next to a downed section of the lighthouse wall. From his seat, the witcher had a clear view of the ocean below and he gestured to her. Triss sat on his lap so her back rested against his chest. She tucked herself against him and laid her legs along his thighs, as Geralt wrapped her body in a powerful cocoon that was his arms. He pulled Triss' head against his chest, placed his face a hair's width from her skin and touched her neck with his lips. She trembled. Her skin burned beneath each soft breath. The sorceress tilted her body, pulled his head down to hers, then opened her mouth and placed her lip inches from his. Her warm breath across his face made him tensed. She felt his chest rise with each breath, his pulse thumped rapidly against her delicate fingers.

 _So much I want to give you._ She smiled.

Geralt kissed her forcefully moaning, as her fingers massage his face, "You're trembling, are you cold?"

"No, the flames are warm enough." Triss whispered, then kissed his neck, "Your skin is burning up, is the fire too hot?"

"It's you." He admitted.

"I'll move." The enchantress pulled her body away, but Geralt pulled her back. She sighed, bat her eyes and whispered, "I can shift my body if you like and move us farther from the flames."

"No!" Geralt said, then pressed her body into his, then tucked his hands beneath her gown.

"I'm like a child, tucked in your arms." Triss whispered, then chuckled, and closed her eyes.

"No, but you reminded me of Ciri. On the way to Kaer Morhen, she loved to sleep in my arms. That was so long ago..." He grinned widely.

"I know, you told me that once."

"I did? I'm getting old." He laughed, "But you...you're my woman, young and beautiful."

"Nonsense, Geralt." Triss raised her head slightly and smiled, "You'll always be my young, dashing witcher. In my eyes, you're absolutely breathtaking."

"Hmm, 'breathtaking', huh? No one's called me that before. Well, people usually run from witchers."

"I'm calling you that."

"You won't say that the older I get. My body and face will grow old, hardened as time goes by."

"I will." She whispered, smiling, before kissing him. "Even when you grow old, centuries from now, I'll still say those things and you'll remain mine, Geralt. We'll age together, and it'll be lovely."

"Hmm, age together." He tightened his grip around her as she laid in his arms, "Will it be worth it, for you to age? You're with me now, that's all I ever wanted."

"Don't ask me that! Of course, it'll be worth it! I promise to be with you. What good is my youth and beauty if I don't have you? I'll never leave you, never!"

"What I feel matters to you, always did. Every time I see you, suddenly I'm not just a witcher, you pushed back, right in my face, but I'm in turmoil." Geralt rested his chin on her head and closed his eyes, "I missed you."

"I know." Triss smiled, her eyes darted away a fruitlessly hoping to contain her tears.

She knew the emotion behind each word he utter. Even in silence, the sorceress could recognize the slightest change in him. His touch, his posture, the shift in his breath, the way he moved his hands to take hers.

"I could hear your voice, your stories, all of it, Geralt." She whispered quietly, and he felt a wetness on his forearm. "I scream to wake myself, but nothing."

"I needed you back. I wanted that beautiful smile, that face you make that makes everything feel better." He said. "Yeah, I have yearnings too, more than you know…"

"I was so afraid to leave you alone. I wanted to move, to say something, but my body was no longer mine. I heard your voice through that horrid nightmares, whispering and calling to me." Triss said, gripping his arms. "You don't know what it feels like to see the person you love so hurting and you can't reach them."

He kissed her hair, took a deep whiff of her scent and rocked their bodies, lulling her, "I'm not ready to let you go. I'll never be ready to let you go."

"Stop rocking me. You can do that you your child, when the time comes and remove the thought from your mind, Geralt, I pray to Melitele it never happen. The day will never come when I turn my love from you." She whispered, "When you go, I'll follow you. This world would means nothing, if I lose you again."

"Don't say that! When, I'm not around, you'll find a reason to move on."

"I can't and I won't!" She answered, then raised her eyes to meet his, "Geralt?"

"Hmm."

"Yes." She murmured.

"'Yes'? What do you mean, 'yes'?"

"You asked if I remembered what I said in the lighthouse. I do. I remember all of it, everything we said that night. When everything crumbled around me, the time I spent with you was unforgettable. Our time together in that place was the happiest night of my life."

"Me too."

"Do you remember what you said to me in the tent on Skellige?" Triss laughed, "You said you didn't mind another visit to a lighthouse."

"We also said the nights would be longer, I'd spend those long nights in your arms. I longed for you to soothed me with your kisses, suture my wounds, and whisper stories before I sleep."

"Is that all? Kisses and stories?"

"I want more, I want to be lost in you. This is nice, we're together, I have you back." He mumbled, "We can spend the night here, just like this. Lighthouses always remind me of you and that night."

Triss smiled. She smacked her hand on his chest eyes closed and took a deep breath, "Is that the only thing that reminds you of me?"

"Do you believe me when I say you're always on my mind?"

"I do, Geralt, I do."

He held the sorceress in his arms as she slept in that familiar place. The crackling flames of the lighthouse fire warmed their face, and soon both lovers were asleep. He leaned his head against the wall, and she laid her head against his chest with her face neatly tucked in his neck. The sounds of the waves crashing against the rocks, the howling winds, Kovir's nights were like a sweet song in their ears. The flow of her breath across his neck and face as she shifted her body sent an intimate shiver down his spine. Geralt opened his eyes to quiet whispers as Triss called his name from her sleep. It was past midnight, a single glance at the angles of the lighthouse's shadow cast on the ground told him so. The soft kiss of moonlight glimmering across her face kept him still. There was no need to wake the enchantress. The image of her beautiful face seared itself into his memory, a perfect ending to the horrible days that lay behind them. Triss slept in her witcher's arms until the morning sun warmed her face, followed by a soft kiss from his lips.

"I want to sleep some more." Geralt muttered rolling to his side.

"Like a baby." She mumbled, greeting him with a smile, before climbing down to the fresh morning air below the lighthouse, leaving him to sleep a bit longer. She spent the morning from the rocks, watching the ships sail, seagulls calling in their awkward morning rituals.

"Triss?" Geralt called, when he woke.

"Down here."

"What are you doing up so early?" He growled, looking down over the wall from high on the lighthouse. "Beautiful morning."

 _It is._ "I'm just watching the sun, and gulls flying, just there." She answered. "You said you wanted a bit more sleep so."

"I'm coming." He grinned, then climbed down join her. She climbed down from the rocks and Geralt took her by the waist whispering sweet words into her ears. She smiled, in their playful frolic, when they fell to the ground in the cool morning sand. "Did you sleep well?"

"Amazing. What about you?"

"Another beautiful night with you." He nodded.

"So charming." Triss said, squeezing his side, then playfully wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. "Ready to leave?"

"No." He grumbled. "Let's sit here a bit longer."

"Just a bit longer." She whispered, as Geralt rolled their bodies and placed her on her back.

"You got sand in my hair, witcher. What are you doing?!"

"We fell." He mumbled, then flicked his hand tossing more sand in her auburn curls.

"Hey!"

"I'll make you a bath and wash the sand out."

"Hmm. Bath, that sounds interesting." A risque smile hugged her face, as she poured a handful of sand in his hair. "Now you have to bath."

"Mmhmm."

"Keira will start to worry if we don't return soon. Come on, let's go, we can lay in bed all day, just resting. You could give me a massage. Anything you want, it's up to it?"

"Yeah?"

"Your dirty mind. Come on!"

"What?! I didn't say anything."

"And I didn't read your thoughts. That face." The sorceress whispered.

 *****][*****

Triss opened a portal to their home and they entered. The sound from her portal again drew Keira's attention. The sorceress sat at the table and glared at the door. Moments later, they emerged, arms locked, as they walked into their home. Keira stared, she shook her head, rolling her eyes as Triss returned a soft smile, then quickly escaped to their bedroom. Geralt took to running a bath, he grabbed the last two jugs filling the tub with water as Triss watched, then they both unclothed. The sorceress with magic and the witcher the old fashioned way, dropping his shirt and trousers on the floor.

"I could've done that quickly, with magic." Triss whispered, "You didn't have to go through so much trouble."

"Mmhmm, but I prefer my way. Don't want the meaning lost." Geralt mumbled. "I said I'd make you a bath and I made you a bath."

"Yes, you did. Sit still and relax." Triss replied, she gasped when Geralt's hands found her side, then breast. The sorceress backed away pressing herself against the side of the tub, her eyes passionate yet warning him to stay back.

"What's wrong?"

"Your touch...it's almost unbearable when your desires are so strong as they are right now. Your pain and wants flow so freely, you know. Forgive me, we can't, I can't..., I haven't the strength and I'm afraid if we made love now, I'd disappoint. I'm likely to faint exhausted in your arms after you've satisfied me and I'll leave you wanting and unfulfilled." Triss whispered.

"Disappoint? Don't think so...and I'd never risk hurting you for a moment of pleasure. We'll have tomorrow and the days after." Geralt grunted, swinging his arms over the rim of the tub, and gripping it. "Why don't we sit by the fireplace, just spent the day."

"Don't do that! Look at me that way...you'll make me more ashamed than I feel now for refusing you." She splashed her face and opened her eyes. "Making love isn't about sex, the pleasure or some kind of reward from me. It's a moment of intimacy, I can share my deepest feelings with you, I'm not just trying to please myself or tend to my own desires. Every time we've laid together I tried to show you it's possible to find happiness in my arms. I'm trying, Geralt" _Trying to heal you...doing any and everything I can, to take back the pain I've caused. Stop looking at me that ways, dammit._ She thought to herself and his eyes suddenly strayed away to her wishes.

"Hmm." Geralt's grinned, he was suddenly bold. His words were pointed, true and without shame. "What we have is not just a simple physical attraction, you know? I'm happy, when I see you."

"I know that."

"Mmhmm, sex is pleasure, nothing intimate about it, when it's over, there's no feelings there, it solves nothing. The aches still remains, but with you it's never just that, I wanted more after each encounter, I know, because I feel it, whenever we…" _I died lost my memories and found you, I felt this connection. I feel it even now. What do I have to do, to make you understand?_

Triss smiled, she shifted her body in the water, canting her head alluring him. Her thoughts jumped forth almost racing. _Does he know what I'm thinking, should I say it. I won't intrude on his private thoughts._ "Making love to you, lets me to share my feelings and my desire to please you, not myself. It's about you, Geralt and I want your love to be all about me, but I won't press my thumbs on you to get it. I know it doesn't make sense to you, but…"

"It does." Geralt mumbled, sliding his foot along her legs to her hips and side.

"Turn around and lay your back against me. I need to clean your hair and mine." The enchantress ordered and Geralt did. He stood in the bath naked and she gazed at him and bit her lips in blush. "Stop teasing and sit down."

When the witcher sat down, her skin burned, radiating a familiar warmth. "Mmm nice."

"Mmhmm, now, close your eyes." Triss hissed, she crossed her legs around his waist, lather his chest and arms with oils. She gently moved her fingertips, deliberately stroking his chest, moving to his face, temple and forehead. "How is that? Amit too rough am I pressing too hard? Hey, say something."

"It's warm, pleasant. Do that again but higher." He grunted.

"I'm going to do something, tell me if you like it. I'll stop if you want me to."

"Mmhmm."

Softly, Triss massaging the scar, then the muscles in his face. She jerked the witcher's body aside, shifting with him, then planted a kiss on hier ear, and neck. She pulled on his hair tilting his head and exposing the front of his neck to her mouth lightly sucking on his skin twisting her tongue on his neck.

"Want me to stop." She growled against his neck and nibbled his skin.

"No, it's still tense. Come to think of it my whole body is tense." Geralt answered.

"Too bad." She whispered, playfully shoving his head forward, then cupped his face and caressed his cheekbone. "Close your eyes like I told you to."

Geralt closed his eyes to her whisperes, he scooted his body lower in the tub, drifting into an almost trance like state, his head resting firmly on her chest between her breast. Triss lathered his white locks, her fingers snaked through down to his scalp, the gritty sand burrowed deep beneath her fingernails. She took a small wooden cup and poured. The cool water drained down his face onto her body in rivulets.

"I'm done, get up!" She tapped his shoulder and shoved him forward, then wet her hair. Geralt lingered, he laid back on hr breast, her hair dangled across his face.

"Don't want to."

She nudged him forward, reaching, when the witcher took the same cup she'd used and spill water onto her head. The sorceress's auburn tresses billowed down, the tips of each strand dipping below the water. She pulled tightly coiling it and wringing the water. "Thanks…"

"Mmhmm." He mumbled, dropping the cup to the floor.

The sat opposite in their bath, Triss twisted her hair, tucking it away from her face, and Geralt took the enchantress feet against his chest. They soaked together until their skins became soft, pale and wrinkled. He leaned forward, both hands gently massaged her thighs kneading her flesh, as she chuckled twisting her ankle and drawing on his chest. Triss leaned against the side of the tub, watching as he raised her left foot and cradled her heel against his firm stomach.

"What are you up to now, Geralt?"

"I'm at your service m'lady." He nodded, massaging her ankle, heel, then the soft bottom of her feet, moving his fingers, pressing until he reached her toes. "How does that feel."

"That feels amazing."

He grinned, then took her right foot, caressing the base of her toes, pressing his fingers in the space between each toes. Her eyes closed, her head swayed slowly and she leeaned against the rim. Geralt paused, she felt the water move and when Triss opened her eyes, his face was close to hers.

"What do you want?" She whispered.

"To look at you, just let me look." He mumbled

She grabbed his neck, straddled him and pulled him down her legs tight coiled around his waist. He was on his knees below the water. She splashed, then took the outside of he lower lips. His rough beard grazed her tongue, she clawed at his neck when his fingers touched her waist. His soft motions were teasing, knowing they could go no further than a passionate kiss, her touch sent an intense feeling of pleasure into his flesh from his lips to the witcher's toes.

"Stop."

"No!" The sorceress clung to his lips and let out and angry whine, before releasing him.

Geralt lifted their bodies then stepped form the tubb still dripping with water. He placed her on her feet, moving aways. An angry frowned hugged the sorceress face, her sultry smile caught his eyes. A wave of her hand and the tub appeared clean, she strolled across the room barefeet, then tussled her damp hair, before wearing a simple gown. They walked together into the parlor, Keira with books and scrolls before her.

"Did you two have fun?" Keira asked.

"A perfect night, Keira." Triss replied, pausing beside the table, before taking a seat in the parlor beside the fireplace.

"Good, you needed it, that one with the sulky frown needed that." Keira laughed.

"I'm not sulking." Geralt growled. He lowered his eyes, avoiding Keira's gaze, as he moved to Triss' side. Keira sat, quietly watching their game as Triss raised her hands and coaxed him beside her. The sorceress then quietly gathering her notes and books. She left them to tend to her affairs slipping away unnoticed. Geralt knelt just behind Triss, and buried his face in her neck, kissing as she gripped his arm. He sat, tugging her back into him.

"So witcher, what do you want to do?" Triss mumbled, wriggling her body as his legs trapped her. "Keira just snuck away, I haven't a clue to where."

"Lambert's in the mountains. Says it's easier to train in the quiet." Geralt answered, slurring his reply. "We're all alone."

"Yes, we are." She smiled, turned and straddled him. "Just the two us. We could spend the evening just wasting away, I can give you another massage."

"Stay...stay like this, just for a bit."

"All right." Triss replied.

They spent the morning conversing until midday, when the enchantress brought them food and wine. She tore her body free, took firewood from the pile stacked neatly in the corner, then threw them in the fireplace and lit it. It was sweet pine, a faint scent that reassured the senses. The fire burned with a familiar fierceness, like a small sun blazing, crackling as it surrounds them in its warmth. The wood-fire twist and turns sent small twirling shadows across the floor and their bodies as midday turned to afternoon, then evening. They'd spent the day on the floor in the parlor, conversing about their desires, the days to come, and any and everything. Geralt listened as the rave about the intricacies of the court, and she smiled each time he spoke. He said little, careful to say nothing that would conjure memories of her ordeal.

"I have to tend the horses, I'll be quick." Geralt mumbled.

"No!" She whispered.

"It'll be quick. The hay bales arrived, they've been sitting out there for days…I should move the bales inside the barn before the first snowfall or it'll be soaked and heavy." He answered, his voice dull as his arms tightened around her, unwilling to let her go.

"Alright, you can go, but don't dare take all evening or I'll come and get you." Triss said quietly, then watched him step outside their home.

She rose from the floor and planted herself by the window, leaning on the sill as he carried blocks of hay tied with thick ropes into the lit the torches and fire pit outside, then sat resting.

"Why don't you go out there and join him, get your hands dirty?" Keira asked as she walked into the parlor. She'd spent the day in the study deep in research.

"How's your work coming?" Triss asked. She peeled herself from the window and briefly joined her sister at the table.

"I was in your study, for now my research on other medicines are suspended. My focus is on your request. This is a dangerous endeavor, sister and you haven't convinced me that witcher is worth it."

"Keira!..."

"Let me speak, Triss." Keira raised her voice slightly. "The risk is high. We could fail and kill you in the process…"

"I want this, Keira. Our dreams, I won't settle or say no, I could say no, he'll accept it. We'd live and be happy, but every time I look into his eyes I'll be reminded." Triss sighed, her face twisted, almost in anguish. She gazed out the window as he carried two more bales of hay, one in each hand. "I can't look into his eyes after hurting him...not again, I have to try, no matter the cost."

"I'd fear you'd say something of the sort… something so stupid." Keira replied. "Go on then."

"I can't thank you enough for this…" Triss spoke. She stood up and walked to the door.

"Rita should arrive on the morrow, we'll discuss more details of your crazy desires. Until then, let's discuss something else." Keira whispered. "So, where did you two go?"

"The lighthouse." Triss answered, a flush crept up her cheeks.

"And that was your perfect night?"

"Mmhmm."

"Why there? What's so perfect about an old lighthouse?"

"It's not just the lighthouse." Triss smiled, then stared at Keira. "I know what you're thinking, but it holds a special significance to me...to us."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think I am always looking forward to improving my writing and ideas.**

* * *

 **If my story offends your CANON, I DON'T CARE.** See my profile and read my first rule. Don't like it? Too bad. This story was written for people who enjoy creativity, people like me. **If I hurt your feelings by doing certain things in this story, just remember, you are free to go and read something else.** I know it's a surprise to you but its true. **Cheers**


	7. Trials of the Heart

**Chapter 7: Trials of the Heart**

 _ **June 8, 1274...Kovir.**_

It was mid-morning when Margarita made a house call to check on Triss, but to her surprise the sorceress had already awakened from the night before and was already on her feet. The others had advised her to stay in bed for another day, but Triss refused. She was anxious to leave the house and wanted nothing more than to spend more time with her witcher, alone, but Margarita's stern protests convinced her to rest the day away. Triss had been sitting alone at the table as Margarita discussed her plans for administering the cure with Keira by the fireplace. Moments later, when Geralt approached and entered into the parlor, she invited him to sit at her side while Margarita and Keira privately discussed their agenda.

"Could you get us more wine from the cellar?" Triss asked, then she took the witcher's hand and stood. "I'll come with you, watching those two speak so quietly is only making me more anxious."

"In the mood for anything specific?" He replied.

"Something witcherly pleasant." The sorceress answered, as they slipped away to the kitchen and down into the cellar.

Geralt lit the lantern hanging on the wall to give them more light The shelves held bottles of wine with no particular arrangement. Geralt took two bottles of Est Est, then the enchantress took a third and their last bottle of Sansretour pinot noir. She blew the dust from the old marking, then gestured him over.

"What do you have there?"

"Est Est." He mumbled.

"Why didn't you get us a bottle of Erveluce? You love that wine...nevermind, I have the remnants of the last bottle we drank upstairs, I'll pour you a glass of that." Triss whispered, as they climbed up the creaky stairs into the kitchen.

She handed the witcher three wine goblets made of silver, then gestured to a large mug. He nodded and she took it, strolling to the counter to prepare an arrangement of fruits. Triss placed a wooden bowl on a silver tray, mixing strawberries, blueberries, sweet grapes and raspberries. She surrounded the fruit bowl, adding four each of bananas, apples, and peaches. A small tray contained a second mixture of dried fruit and nuts. Together, they carried the tray, wines, and goblets, then placed them on the dining table.

The enchantress walked to the wine rack sitting beside the window. She took an already opened bottle of Erveluce, then held the wall and hunched forward. Geralt closed the short distance from the table to the wine rack where she stood without thinking.

"What's wrong?" She felt his hand on her back.

"Feel a bit faint...just tired. Come, let's sit. We'll have to join them soon."

"Erveluce 1270, old." He mumbled.

"Not that old, Geralt." She replied. "Will you sit with me when I speak to Keira and Rita about our treatment? I want you by my side when I talk to them."

"Mmhmm, this concerns the both of us, so it's only fair. Besides, I want to hear what they have to say." He answered.

The enchantress' body needed time to recover from her ordeal and Margarita still needed a few more days to get the last ingredient before they could proceed. During her research, she had learned about a particular herb she could use to make the remedy less toxic yet more potent and effective. As fortune would have it, the location of the herbalist also took her close to the northern regions of Kovir where she had visited during her trip to Pont Vanis. Both sorceresses sat by the fireplace and continued their discussion, at times becoming tense as Keira voiced her concerns for Triss' safety. To ensure the sorceress' body would tolerate the medicine, she had modified the ingredients in the potion given to the witcher in Flotsam by the alchemists Gaspar and Farid.

The new brew would be administered with a second remedy developed by the enchantress Keira Metz to speed Triss' metabolism during treatment sessions. Imbibe, both medicines would act upon the sorceress' body, though it's effect was of great concern Margarita hoped, it's generative properties would mend the sorceress's reproductive system. Though there were no guarantees, they were hopeful the treatment would bear some fruit. They weighed each obstacle, pondering the witcher's body and its ability to quickly heal, as a concern. Because of the witcher's mutations caused by the Trial of the Grasses, Margarita was unsure if the medicine would take hold on him. All witchers' accelerated metabolism meant potions for their kind had to be much stronger than those administered to others. After a long and tense conversation with her sister, Margarita invited the lovers to join them.

"Do you think it'll work?" Triss whispered, concerned as they both rose from their seats and moved to where the sorceresses sat.

"Been years since the trials, reversing a witcher's sterility won't be easy. It could be painful." Geralt said. He massage the back of his neck, then took her by her hands, grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him, "Don't worry, it'll be fine. We should see what they have to say."

"I've never really thought about having children, I mean, in fleeting I've wondered what my child would look like, if I could ever have one...but, it was never my dream until you asked me. Now it seems I want nothing more than to give you this child and be with you." She whispered as they walked to join the others.

"Stop worrying yourself, Triss."

"Alright, I'll try." She mumbled, as her expression hardened.

"Hmm." Geralt grunted. His reaction was to her mood, as he pulled out the bench for the sorceress.

"Could you fetch us some wine, witcher?" Keira asked him, as Triss used her magic to set the tray of fruits she'd had prepared and made it appear on the table surface before them.

"I'm not your servant." He muttered.

"No, love, but you are our host, are you not?" The sorceress laughed, "So serious...I'm only teasing you, Geralt."

He sat opposite both sorceresses, while Triss, still anxious and apprehensive, nestled herself next to him, anticipating the news to follow. Margarita and Keira were sure the new potion would have some success on the sorceress, however they could not be certain or foresee the ramification. With powerful magic, they planned to advance the healing process and if successful, the remedy would restore her ability to have children, though they were certain it would not be permanent. Triss stood, but Geralt pressed on her thigh, forcing her to sit back down.

"I'll get the wine." He mumbled, then stood and walked to the dining table.

He took two bottles of wine, then grabbed the three goblets by their stems and returned to the parlor where the sorceresses sat. Triss had followed, she held the opened bottle of Erveluce and a fourth goblet. She placed it where the witcher would sit, then poured him a drink as he opened a bottle of Est Est and poured for the sorceress Keira Metz. Margarita Laux-Antille placed her hand over the rim of her goblet, nudging her head towards the bottle of Sansretour pinot noir. Geralt frowned and the enchantresses chuckled. He opened and bottle and poured the sorceress a goblet, then calmly took his seat.

"Shall we begin this soiree?" Keira asked.

"Hardly a soiree, but let's." Triss mumbled, though the sorceress' question needed no response, it was merely a courtesy.

"Anxious are we?" Keira smirked, then pushed herself off the table and sat upright.

"Alright, we all know the reason for this meeting; Triss and her lover here wants a child of their own and it's never been done before." Margarita said, staring intently at the pair. "We've already tried to dissuade her, but her love for this witcher clouds her judgment."

"We need to make sure our lovebirds are safe during the treatment, so we plan to use magic too, and lots of it, to ensure this works." Keira added.

"Any moment now and they'll notice we're sitting right here...Maybe I should pour another drink like a servant boy." Geralt muttered, then shifted his body and gazed at Triss. He expected a lecture, but the enchantress gave him an amused smile.

"Did you hear something, sister? I thought I heard a bit of sarcasm and a whine." Keira teased, sipping from her goblet. "Sorry, witcher, we weren't listening, could you repeat that?"

"Of course. I said, go plough…"

"Geralt…" Triss interrupted and he paused, tensing his body and clenching his jaw.

"Stop trying to provoke him, Keira." Margarita said. She stared then placed her goblet on the table and slid it forward. "Could you pour me another drink, witcher?"

Triss smiled, then touched the witcher's chin. She jerked his head towards hers and kissed his skin. His low shaven beard tickled her mouth as the sorceress nibbled on the edge of his lips. "They're just teasing...alright, you've had your fun, sisters. I won't allow you to amuse yourselves at his expense."

"Pish posh, it's just a bit of fun."

"Forgive us, Geralt, I could not help myself, your reaction to Keira was tempting." The Lady Margarita gave a chuckle and a half-shrug. "Tell me again, witcher, why do you want this child so badly? You ask her to risk much, knowing Triss could never bring herself to say no…"

"Rita, don't..."

"Why not?!" The sorceress replied, then gave the witcher an unpleasant glare. "You know our concerns, but Geralt should be aware of them as well."

"We know the risks, but I am not changing my mind, so don't try to pressure him. It won't work. He'll give me what I ask."

"The little girl in our dreams." Geralt said suddenly, then placed both hands on the table. "She's ours."

"Your dreams? What 'little girl'?" Margarita asked She glared over the rim of her goblet at them.

"Can't explain it, but I feel it." Geralt said. He took a long breath, cocked his head, all the while his eyes had shifted as he gazed at Triss while speaking. "You ever wanted something so much, and you know only one person could give it to you? You see everything you've wanted, when you look at them?

"No." Margata answered calmly.

"Hmm. I know I'm just a witcher, a freak to most. A pitchfork to the gut, griffin's claw to the back, seeing a man impaled by a Leshen, will makes any witcher think about life on the path..." He nodded, then canted his head. "...but a woman like Triss, waiting at home, makes me believe someday I could die old in my own bed. I'll take that fate over a lonely death, but I'm not willing to lose what I have now for what could be..."

"I can't dictate terms to you, witcher, but your lover listens to you. Whatever your choice, it will be painful to you both."

Geralt shied his gaze and she knew his words were hers alone. ' _Triss?'_ He said and his thoughts became as loud as his spoken words. The manner in which he'd called her name stirred her heart.

"Yes." She answered aloud.

' _I see what I've wanted every time I look at you.'_ Geralt continued. She'd listened only to what the witcher had shared, then he lifted his eyes to the sudden silence, as Margarita fixed her gaze on them. "Don't intrude on our private conversation, don't try to read my mind."

"Eh, I shan't read your thoughts, it's rude and intrusive. Although I am curious…" Margarita replied, then placed her goblet to her lips once more.

"Well, I for one vote we move on, shall we?" Keira interrupted the conversation with a snap of her finger. She gazed at the curtains moving as the slight breeze entered, "We're to brew a potion specially for your woman. She's less tolerant, so we must administer it in small doses."

"Triss will drink it. Don't worry, it's a far less toxic mixture of the medicine you'll be drinking."

"Toxic to him? No, we have to make it safer!" Triss replied. "You must."

"'Must', she says. Well, it isn't so simple, sorceress." Margarita answered in a stale voice. "His body can tolerate and he requires a more potent brew to reverse his mutation."

"And me?"

"As for you, Keira and I will use magic to stabilize your body before you develop any permanent negative reaction to it." Margarita said, gazing at the sorceress' response, then Geralt's, her eyes never straying from them.

"What do we do during all of this?" Triss whispered. Her voice was soft, yet she showed no hesitation.

"You'll try your very best not to do anything stupid or risky! Your body will go through a great many changes during the process and you may momentarily lose the ability to wield your magic. So, no traveling through portals or casting spells, even the most basic of them. Externally, you'll see no change, but you'll certainly feel different, you'll feel ill and exhausted, for starters." Margarita answered harshly. "Forgive me, I am concerned for you."

"And Geralt?" Triss asked. She turned her head and met the witcher's gaze.

"Are you deaf? Eh, you care not for yourself...his mutation means his body can handle the medicine better than your, but we'll still have to monitor him closely to ensure nothing goes wrong." Keira said. She shoved her hair back and away from her face, then set her gown. "Even witcher's feel pain. They're more tolerant, but he isn't immune to it. You could save him the agony and…"

"Keira..."

"I'm teasing, love. Rita is right, however, and I do have my concerns." Keira replied, her eyes were on Geralt. She tried to draw a response, but the witcher held a steely gaze.

"And you've made them very clear, but this is what we've decided ...it's what we want."

"We? Or do you mean you, witcher?"

"Yes, we." Geralt muttered.

"Fine then...I've never seen a pair more dense..." Margarita asserted. She shrugged her shoulders then smiled. "It won't be easy and I don't have to remind you how dangerous this all is. You're foolish, you risk too much for this man!"

"No, sister I'm risking it all for us. I'm aware of the danger, but there's no turning back, we have to see this through." Triss replied. Her mannerism was convincing enough and settled the matter.

As the meeting progressed, Geralt said nothing else. The look in the witcher's eyes had said it all. It was clear to Triss and the other sorceresses as he wore his concerns for her safety, on his face. She sensed and felt his tension, then reassured him with a gentle rub of his hand and fingers. There was a long awkward silence as everyone pondered what to say next, and when Geralt begun to speak. Margarita lifted her eyes to listen when he turned his gaze to Triss once more, though the witcher did not make eye contact. He'd reserved his hard stare for the sorceresses Keira Metz and Margarita Laux-Antille.

"Will her life be in danger at any point during this?" He asked, his voice was dry, commanding, then he stared at Triss and waited.

"I can't give you a definitive 'no', witcher, the remedy and magic we use to stabilize her body may cause her magic to run a riot. There are so many factors...the changes she undergoes may also have unforeseen consequences we're not yet privy to." Keira answered.

"Again, I strongly recommend Triss refrain from casting magic until we're able to determine the full effects from the treatment. Geralt, you must speak with her. Your woman is stubborn. Stop her from taking such unnecessary risks, or the consequences may be more than he or you are willing to pay, sorceress." Margarita said, repeating her previous warning.

' _Geralt, listen to me. I know what you're thinking, but we have to try, we need to try.'_ The sorceress drew him to her thoughts.

' _You know I hate seeing you in danger, now I'm placing you in danger.'_

' _No, Geralt you aren't, don't say that. You've given us a chance at something special...something we weren't meant to have.'_ Triss replied, knowing Keira and Margarita had begun to listen to their private thoughts. She held his bearded face, pulling him closer to her, then clenched her hand into a fist and lightly nudged his chest.

"So much time wasted..."

"Do you intend to make me cry in front of them?" She whispered. Geralt took her by the waist and held her there, and the enchantress' head came to rest on him.

"We're all in agreement, then?" Keira asked.

"I'll be absent for a week, but I'll have the first treatment ready upon my return. I must retrieve a specific ingredients from a herbalist in the east and attend to my personal matters." Margarita mumbled, then raised herself from the table.

"Thank you, sisters." Triss nodded.

"Don't thank us yet, Triss. If we fail, you and Geralt could be injured, perhaps even disfigured. You must do everything we ask, there's no room for your pride." Margarita said, then she turn toward them.

"I understand." Triss whispered.

"Don't look so dreary, Geralt, your woman will be fine. We'll see to it." Keira whispered, straying her gaze to the witcher and then back to Triss.

 *****][*****

 _ **Later that Day...**_

The afternoon was cool and the leaves on the trees were yellow; all signs of the coming winter. Triss had returned to bed so she could rest. Everything in her life had fallen into place, but Tancred's court was another matter. Keira had agreed to aid Triss in fully reestablishing the Council and Conclave and, in one week henceforth, the sorceresses would begin treatment for the lovers' sterility so she could give her witcher a child. The war in the north had suddenly become the discussion of the royal court as the news spread that Tancred's support for the mages had angered the Redanian king. Throughout the day, Triss received the news from the dispatches that had arrived from the sorceress Evelyne, and Keira filled in the rest.

As he had done each morning, the witcher Lambert retreated deep into the mountains to hone his swordplay, leaving his sorceress Keira Metz alone. She sat beneath the large tree across the yard gazing over the countryside and occasionally glancing at the mountain trails, waiting for his return. With his sorceress resting, Geralt had hoped to use the time alone to meditate. As he emerged from their manor, he noticed Keira sitting alone in a daydream. The sorceress was oblivious to his presence, her hair blew with the wind towards him, as she raised her hand to pull the strands from her face. When the soft breeze died, her blond tresses fell to their rightful place across her neck and back, softly curling along their ends. Geralt cautiously made his way towards her, then paused before interrupting the sorceress' silence. He'd sought to thank her, as her actions along with Margarita's had saved Triss. The witcher knew he was indebted to them.

"Can I sit?" He mumbled.

"Dammit, Geralt, you startled me! Of course you can sit." Keira Metz answered, then she caressed her dress and scooted over. She threw him her famous gaze and a soft smile.

"Didn't mean to startle you, just wanted to talk." He replied and shrugged off her comments with a brief grin.

"Of course you didn't. You simply relish being an arse, sneaking up on a woman and startling her." She whispered. The sorceress lightly patted the bench beside her, but Geralt failed to notice. "Unfortunately, I'm not naked and bathing."

"Hmm." He mumbled.

"I'm jesting witcher." She whispered. "To what do I owe the pleasure? I see you've finally found the time to speak to an old friend in private, but be careful what you say, I'd hate to be burned by your lover after this little chat."

"Just want to talk."

"Just talk? A shame, witcher." Keira said, "I thought you'd come to steal my heart, or perhaps you'd prefer another good show? Alas, talking will do..."

"So, let's start talking. How are you holding up, Keira?"

"Impressive, you're actually concerned for my wellbeing."

"What? I've always cared about my friends…"

"Geralt, Geralt, boring Geralt, how can you start a conversation with 'let's start talking'? You sound old and arcane, but you're far more than that."

"How so?"

"Oh well, since you've asked, I'll tell you. My days are boring, because I am stuck here all day without my work."

"Why don't you work in Triss' lab?"

"I have my own instruments and they're far more delicate, and precise. Besides, I don't want to sully her things with my work. Diseases and plagues, you see." She answered.

"I see."

"So this is what they call enjoying the peaceful life? You and Triss have such good taste." She replied, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Yeah, Triss always had a good taste for this kind of thing. I could live like this, with her, forever."

"Oh, Geralt, you're block-headed just like my Lambi-poo."

"Lambi-poo?" The witcher laughed, "Can't imagine he likes that moniker."

"He doesn't, but he hasn't got a choice." She chuckled, rolled her eyes and leaned back, gripping the edge of the bench and looking at the skies above them. "He's obviously more charming, of course, but now I understand why Triss is so intent on keeping you far from politics. Like you, that witcher is also ignorant to matters of state. Do you not see what's happening? Soon Nilfgaard and Redania will come knocking at Kovir's door, what will you do then, witcher? How far will you go to protect her?"

"Hmm." Geralt sat silent and lowered his gaze, unsure of how to respond.

"Did I just ruin your merry dreams?" Keira asked.

"No, we witchers aren't oblivious to the state of things around us, but in most cases we choose to stay out of politics. We've known for a while that something is brewing, but politics is not our profession. Besides, I don't want to worry Triss...same reason why Lambert pretends he doesn't care about politics when he's with you." Geralt replied, his eyes focused ahead. "They tried to poison her, there's a reason. I'll find out, and then people will pay."

"What do you mean?"

"Hmm, by your reaction I'm guessing something is happening in Tancred's court. I have to be blind, deaf and dumb to miss it, Lambert too."

The look on the sorceress' face suddenly changed. She was unaware that Lambert held such concerns for the state of world and the political climate. She smiled, realizing his witcher neutrality had made it nearly impossible to share those thoughts with her.

"We should change the subject, Geralt, Triss would be upset if I involved you in politics and I have to respect your lover's wishes. You'll have to ask her if you want to know more about what happened at court." Keira said quietly.

"No. You asked, so listen to my answer." Geralt mumbled, then turned his head and stared directly at the sorceress. "I'm prepared to do whatever I need to protect her. He'd never admit it, but Lambert would do the same for you."

"Stop, Geralt, no more politics, please, Triss was very serious about her request, but...I'm curious, though…" She raised her voice slightly, then uncrossed her legs resting both hands on the bench.

"Curious? Why? What is this about, Keira? Just ask your question."

"Why did you agree to come to Kovir with Triss? We never got the chance to speak at Kaer Morhen, and now we have all the time in the world. I want to know what's changed. Why the sudden change of heart after chasing Yennefer for so many years?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come now, Geralt, I saw Yennefer at Kaer Morhen sulking as Triss glowed. Maybe it was the specter of the Wild hunt, but you had that silly grin on your face each time you'd look upon Triss."

"What silly grin?"

"That silly grin you have there now. I was aware of your relationship with Yennefer, we all were. Unusual as it was, you continued to pursue her. Now we're here, and you're entirely in love with Triss. Why the sudden change of heart, witcher? I know what you feel now, because I've skimmed your thoughts. Forgive me, they were rather loud when Triss was poisoned."

"I don't enjoy people violating my thoughts for their own amusement."

"Would you say the same if Triss did it?"

"No, but she won't, not without permission and I let her. Even if she did, it'd be different." Geralt mumbled.

"I see, it's different because it's your Triss...don't worry, Geralt, I didn't go any deeper, and I seen nothing you wouldn't want me to see."

Geralt paused, then propped his body against the tree. He hesitated for a moment and took a deep breath. Keira's questions were deeply personal, but the witcher felt once again he'd had the need to defend his choice to be with Triss. He remembered his brief yet memorable affair with the sorceress in their distant past, the feelings they'd shared, their time together at Kaer Morhen and how she'd cared for Cirilla. He also remembered those feelings that gripped him, when he laid eyes on her at the witcher's fortress after he learned she'd survived. His thoughts drifted to the time they'd spent together in Foltest's court, his feelings for her before his encounter with the King of the Wild Hunt and his amnesia, feelings he'd been unwilling or unable to explore. Those brief moments, Geralt knew, had left a deep and lasting impression. The sorceress' love for him had only gotten stronger, and he had fallen in love with her yet refused to admit it.

After Loc Muinne, with his memories fully returned, he made a choice to leave in search of Yennefer of Vengerberg. Heartbroken, Triss settled and started anew, but when he reunited with Yennefer in White Orchard, then again in Skellige, he found his feelings for the enchantress Triss Merigold had not changed or withered. Enduring that deep sense of loneliness, and an even deeper yearning for what he'd lost when they parted, Geralt learned the sorceress had settled in Novigrad and his heart raced. Longing to see her, his quest with the djinn and Yennefer on Skellige confirmed nothing he did not already know; his feelings for the raven-haired sorceress had changed; they had grown apart and he had fallen in love with another.

"You don't have to answer if you're so bothered by it, Geralt." Keira said, as the witcher sat in silence. "Your long pause is answer enough."

"No, I was thinking."

"About what, witcher?" Keira asked.

"All the times Triss and I have spent together." He answered, then folded his arms across his chest. "You know how things were with Yennefer, what we had wasn't all bad, but it wasn't always good. With Triss it...was...my feelings for her were different, there was always a calm, like nothing before or since. I value her friendship, I knew she'd always be there."

"What are you saying? You mean you've had feelings for Triss, yet all the while you were pursuing Yennefer?" She remarked.

"Hmm..."

"'Hmm, hmm, hmm'...Geralt?"

"Triss was…"

"Come out with it, witcher! Were you in love with her and, if you were, why did you leave her to go searching for Yennefer?! She never came searching for you!"

"I needed to know, Keira…"

"Know what?!"

"What I felt."

"So, you were in love with Triss?"

"Yes...I was...and I am now. Triss was never far from my thoughts. I think Yennefer, sensed it when we met on Skellige. I showered compliments on her, babbling like a fool, but my thoughts were never too far from Triss, that look in her eyes in Putrid Grove...I don't know what she sees in me."

"A fool, perhaps." Keira jested, then touched his arm with a smile.

"I was."

"'Putrid Grove', sounds positively romantic. You witchers are strange...beneath that dull gaze there's so much more. Go on, Geralt, please continue, your tale intrigues me." Keira replied.

"With Triss, I never had to change who I was each moment, I didn't have to smell nice or clean up before touching her, even covered in monster blood and guts, wearing her finest gown she'd still hug me like it's was her last."

"And you find that odd? That women loves you, she shames herself to show it."

"When we walk the path, it's rare to find someone who doesn't look down on witchers, have hidden motives, insults, a knife or pitch fork to plant in your back. To look at me the way she does...it feels good, almost magical...I don't want it to end."

"She's a sorceress you know, magic is her business." Keira smiled.

"Every moment of every day I feel like a witcher, but when I'm in her arms...when she looks at me…" He stopped when Keira interrupted him.

"And Yennefer...? Watching the two of you for so many years, I'd began to think you rather enjoyed being treated like a dog."

"You've said that before." Geralt sighed. He was silent, the witcher would say nothing else. "..."

"Why did you fall in love with Triss? Why did you go back to her?" Keira asked, and his cold eyes drifted to her. "She's kept secrets from you."

"Show me a sorceress who has no secrets, Keira. I've been down that road before, came full circle...Yen. Know where it leads, everyone expected it. When the road forked, I went left, a chance at something new, different…not easy, just a bit more calm and quiet We've been through scrapes, never liked everything she'd do, Triss can be secretive, but when I ask, I know she'll always give me the truth. She accepted things the way they were and fails to see how important she is to me. I know she doubts herself...but leaving her wasn't an option…couldn't make the same mistake again."

"You left her when she was most vulnerable, witcher...after Foltest's death, she'd lost everything defending your innocence...after all was said and done, you left to find your Yennefer."

"Hmm." He grunted. The witcher's face contorted and hardened. "Fate can be cruel, but words even more cruel."

"I have no desire to pick at old scabs..."

"Ever done something you've truly regretted? When I look into her eyes, I'm reminded of my own flaws."

"If that stupid girl wanted someone perfect, you'd be the last one she'd pick, Geralt, but her heart is selfishly set on you. Anyone who dares to gain her affection would be woefully cheated. She's incapable of loving another the way she loves you."

"When I regained my memories I wanted to find Yen, I feared my feelings for Triss would fade, we'd grow apart, more distant, but they didn't. Instead, it tore at me...and the further I moved, the more wanted to see her again."

"Sniff, sniff, Geralt, your doleful expression and forlorn love tale are bringing tears to my eyes! I thought Yennefer had placed a tighter leash on you." Keira Metz mocked him playfully.

"Keira...fine, if you won't hear my answers to your question then don't ask again!" He sighed, then shook his head and stood.

"Forgive me, love, I got carried away. Please, sit down…" Keira said, and Geralt hesitantly sat. He rested his forearms on his thighs and leaned forward. "You know, Triss is madly in love with you, she'd do anything and risk everything for you."

"I know…"

"Intriguing to see how you'll do the same for her now. What happened to the feelings you had for Yennefer?"

"What about them?"

"If you suddenly have another change of heart someday, Triss will be crushed. She's likely to retreat from the world." Keira whispered. Her hair tumbled forward over her face and the skirt of her gown swelled in the wind.

"I found her home in Novigrad but it was abandoned, ugly drawings and slanderous effigies were scribbled across the wall. I sniffed around and learned the witch hunters were still searching for her so I knew she was safe... at least for the moment. Found her days later...it was…" Geralt paused. He pondered his words then continued. "...it was delicate. She didn't need me, she'd settled, moved on..."

"Oh, pish posh! You know that isn't true."

"It felt…tense. I had no words, but I wanted her to know, in that moment, how much I cared." Geralt answered, rubbing the back of his neck. "She showed no hostility, like I hadn't broken her heart when we parted after Loc Muinne. We were together again, the perfect pair. We even did a few odd jobs together, as Novigrad's rat catchers."

"Argh, repulsive! I rather detest rats."

"I know…I remember you screaming my name in the cave when they surrounded you."

"You'll never speak of that again, witcher."

"Mmhmm." He mumbled. "Triss didn't mind, even brushed off their bites, ha."

"Foolishness! Do you know the diseases they carry?! They are riddled, absolutely riddled!"

"She didn't care, wouldn't even let me tend to her wounds...a lot like Ciri. While searching for clues to her whereabouts, tracing Ciri's footsteps, we learned she'd also been searching for Triss, but Ciri feared dragging her into a witch hunter's ambush, so she turned to Dandelion instead. Ciri fled from Temple Isle when they were cornered, that's how she ended in Skellige."

"It makes sense...Cirilla still hasn't mastered her gift of the Elder Blood...and that is how she landed in the Skellige Isles."

Keira took his arms and held it tight. She leaned her head on Geralt's shoulder, it was a friendly gesture, as they both gazed out far into the distance. A soft breeze took the honey-colored leaves up and into the air. They spun and swayed, an oscillating motion, some moved up and down as though they were climbing an unseen hill and others swayed side to side like a teeter-totter. There was a calm to the autumn season in Kovir. The sun teased them, occasionally straying between the clouds, washing everything in a golden hue. The leaves had a softness to them, a calming sound as the breeze pushed them along the ground. The grasses across the plain whispered from afar, and Geralt's mind begin to drift to the sorceress. The enchantress Keira Metz's quizzing only guided the witcher's yearning. He took a quick plunge in the silence, deep into his subconscious and visited his sorceress' scent. Some days she'd smell of plums and others strawberries. He liked them both, but her own scent the witcher could discern and held the deepest fondness for. The slightest nudge of Triss in his thoughts could make the witcher plummet into a daydream. He'd chase her, he a wolf and she a fox, both frolicking across the grass, Kaer Morhen at their backs. He'd bite her tail, and when she bit back, he'd lay docile to her charms. A vacuous daydream, he thought, as wild as his dreams of her when he slept, but perfect. He slipped a smile, then pondered what life would be had she left him forever. Maybe her smiles would fade, maybe he'd retreat from the world.

"I'm tired, Geralt." Keira whispered, then nudged him. "Stop daydreaming and tell me what happened between you and Triss."

"We went to the Vagelbud's masquerade ball together, I even wore a doublet…" He said with a hint of pride.

"Ah, Geralt, you can be dashing in a doublet. Well, do tell, what happened? What manner of mask did you both wear?"

"For me, a wolf...and Triss a fox." He paused as the sorceress laughed. "What?"

"A wolf and a fox? Could you be any more obvious?"

"She wanted a mask and so I got us one that was appropriate...we had wine that night." He smiled, it was soft but brief. "Triss wanted to see the nude statues perched in the garden. She ran through the maze and I...I gave chase. I caught her when she slipped by the fountain. When I kissed her, everything I'd felt for so long suddenly gripped me in full."

"Geralty-poo..." Keira teased him, lifting her arms in a long refreshing stretch.

"While Triss was taking care of her affairs, I bought passage to Skellige and met Yennefer. Things were...uh...tense. Ciri had been on the islands, but we quickly discovered she had already fled. Traces of her magic had destroyed an entire forest. Later, we learned Uma was connected to her in some ugly way. Yennefer tried to restrain another djinn and failed, this time she made a wish and got what she wanted."

"What's that?"

"Yen asked the creature to undo the magic bound between...the wish I'd made years ago...the wish that bound our fate."

"Uma? Kissing your Triss at a fountain, a djinns, wishes, destroyed forest….such amazing adventures." Keira replied.

"Witcher's life." Geralt mumbled, then gave her a half smile.

"Curious. Wouldn't it be odd if the djinn freed you from the magic that bound you to her, but left her affected by your first wish? Djinn are very mischievous creatures by nature, you never truly get what you wish for, not in the literal sense, anyway."

"Mmhmm, I can vouch for the latter bit. Well, Yennefer's wish was granted...the magic was gone for me. She insisted her feelings remained unchanged, but I needed to be honest...my feelings had changed long before the djinn dissolved the wish. She told me to report to Emhyr, but…"

"You wanted something else."

"Yeah...to be back with Triss. We parted ways and I returned to Novigrad. Triss and I spent a few days together. She'd been making arrangements for the mage's to flee and it felt as though I was losing her, only slowly this time. Like an awful ballad and twisted jest, I'd finally decided but fate would deal me the stroke of death; I'd have to endure the anguish of watching her slip away forever. I tried...told her she could find a way to stay...you know, trying to say what I wanted, without saying what I wanted."

"Bastard, you should've simply admitted you were in love with her and ask her to stay!" Keira said, nudging him. "A woman can only stomach so much for so long, seeing the person she loves in the arms of another."

"If she had left me standing on that dock and never returned, I'd have deserved it. Never got anything good from destiny before that...except Ciri, and those brief moments with Triss. When she told me she was leaving, she'd already taken Tancred's offer here in Kovir. I tried not to believe it..." He chuckled, looking forward at the open plain as Keira's eyes fixed on him. "We stirred up the hornet's nest, trying to track down Ciri's whereabouts, slaughtering every witch hunter at their barracks, Triss killed Menge...their leader, then she burned the place to the ground."

"Sounds like something Cirilla would do."

"Mmhmm, they're more alike than not..." Geralt replied. "What she did for me...for Ciri...not many would do that."

"What happened, Geralt?"

"I'd rather not, Keira..."

"I'd wondered how you managed to trot into the witch hunter's barracks. She made you take her as a prisoner, didn't she?"

"Keira, stop."

"And they tortured her for you to hear it. I shan't ask why you let it happen, witcher..."

"I ask myself that every day. Triss can be…"

"Yes, Triss can be quite protective and rash when it comes to you. When she's angered, that woman is not to be trifled with….it's that fire of hers, I'm sure. Come on, tell me more."

"Eh…it's a long story, but I put it all together, Ciri's journey. The whole time fearing Uma was her, afflicted by some nasty curse, but the little ugly thing turned to be the Elven sage you encountered, Avallach." Geralt chuckled, though his face showed no hint of it. "I asked her to stay with me...I told her I loved her. Never felt more afraid of losing her as I did that moment."

"Truly? That sage? I'd always wondered what became of him before Kaer Morhen." Keira smiled, then ran her hand along her waist, tucking her hair. "In Velen, when you told me there was someone else, were you referring to Triss?"

"Mmhmm." He answered. "In Novigrad, before we had readied our forces to face the Wild Hunt, Triss even offered to refuse Tancred's job offer...said we'd live together, just wanted to be with me."

"But you didn't let her." Keira mumbled. "Well, she stayed, so it worked out perfectly, I'd say. You have each other."

"Yeah."

"Well, Geralt, it's time for me to leave you. I meant nothing by my nagging questions or the jests. It's merely a sorceress' curiosity." Keira replied, then she slowly rose to her feet.

"Not complaining, but why the sudden rush to leave? Ah...I see, Lambert's returned." Geralt jested, and the sorceress rolled her eyes.

"Yes, or perhaps it's because your lover Triss is giving me a dirty look from her perch by the door. She's waving at you, witcher, better wave back. Think of an excuse before you reach her, or I may have to save you from her wrath. She can be possessive, you know?"

"So can I."

"That's wonderful, love, but you haven't got much time to think of a good explanation in your defense."

"I don't need an excuse, Keira, She, knows there's no one else." He answered, walking towards their manor to his sorceress.

"Geralt." Keira called, his name. He turned and met the enchantress eyes. "Triss is a dear friend and she's risks too much for you and you for her. If you hurt her, I'll never forgive you. Take care, witcher, now more than ever she'll need you at her side."

"Thanks, Keira."

"Don't mention it, Geralt."

Moments later, he met Triss as he reached the front of their home. Geralt could not help but admire her beauty from afar as she stood by the doorway. She wore an evening gown and smiled at him, though behind her beautiful expression he could see her weariness. After their meeting, Margarita and Triss had another private meeting with Keira. He could sense she was worried, but the witcher refused to pry.

 _She will tell me when she feels the time is right._ He thought to himself.

"You look exhausted, you should be resting." Geralt remarked. He kissed her forehead and pulled away.

"I'm fine. I've been bedridden long enough and I want to take a walk with you...to clear my thoughts." Triss whispered softly.

"Hmm, I'll wait for you to change into something more...?"

"No need, we aren't traveling that far." Triss answered, then took his hand and pulled him along.

The day was perfect, clear as far as the eyes could see. During their saunter she said very little. Triss held his arm and leaned her body against his. Her auburn hair flew wildly, but she made no effort to tuck it. Troubled, her thoughts were filled with dreams of their future, their life together in their quiet corner of Pont Vanis, but the looming threat of Redania's encroachment weighed on her mind. Adept in the trappings of politics, and resolved on ensuring Kovir remained a safe place for mages, her friends and her family, the sorceress had began to plot her next moves.

"I enjoy the serenity of this place." Geralt mumbled, as they walked along the path deeper into the hills.

"Yes, it's lovely up here. The sunsets and the way the city lights up." Triss replied.

"It's only lovely with you." He mumbled to her.

"You're sweet." The sorceress replied.

The evening passed quickly as the lovers became lost in their thoughts. The last glimmer of daylight turned into night, the city of Pont Vanis in all it's magnificence, could be seen from where they sat, as lamps began to light up the evening. First the lighthouse far in the distance, then the lamps of homes appeared like fireflies. They spent the evening on the cliffs, and soon the moon had risen high in the night sky. When they returned from their stroll that night, he placed two pieces of cut cedar in the fireplace as Triss rested on the bench nearby. Geralt ignited the fire then slumped on the floor before her, resting his head in her lap and closing his eyes when the enchantress ran her fingers through his hair in silence.

"Your hair...it's lovely this way." She spoke suddenly.

"Hmm, why?"

"Reminds me of our time together in Vizima." She replied.

"Mmhmm, Vizima, I remember those days…" He mumbled.

"Are you falling asleep?"

"No, just resting my eyes. Is there something you want to talk about?"

"Yes, but I don't know where to begin...I've told myself I would never put you in this position again."

"Just tell me what's wrong. I'll always listen to what you have to say, so just say it." Geralt replied, then sat upright.

The sorceress shifted her body next to his on the floor then leaned against his shoulder as she spoke, "Since Vizima and Foltest's death, I've never wanted to involve you in politics, not after the hell we had to endure, but things are bad, very bad, and they are spiralling out of control...I need someone to talk to."

"Losing your touch?"

"Maybe, Geralt...maybe."

"Hey, just talking is not getting involved, Triss. We can talk...about anything, even politics."

"I know. It's happening much sooner than I imagined, but things aren't going well at court right now. I received some disturbing news from Keira in our little private meeting." She whispered.

"How did Keira learn about Redania's plans?" He asked.

"That mage, Sigo Buntz, told her to pass the message... Hang on, you knew? How?"

"Witcher senses, I could hear a pin drop in a hail storm, remember?"

"Ah, yes, I remember, but seriously…"

"Alright, I overheard your conversation."

"You know what this means? Radovid and his dogs have their eyes set on Kovir. Makes me sick to my stomach even just thinking about the possibility of another war. The mages are in a frenzy, scared…" Triss said.. She shook her head and pressed her forehead atop the crown of the witcher's head.

"If Radovid attacks Kovir, he'll lose his armies."

"What a horrible thing to wake up to…"

"I remember you woke to my face, Triss." Geralt mumbled, looking up at her. He wrapped his hand around her ankles, gently rubbing them.

"I remember that too, lover. Nothing more pleasant than waking up with you at my side and knowing that you'd watched over me the entire time. Keira told me." She whispered into his ears.

"A Redanian delegation to Kovir isn't necessarily bad, Triss, but the the presence of emissaries from the Eternal Fire will complicate things. They're fanatics, no better than the witch hunters. Stirred the masses, 'the church is the way'...men lose their way and become monsters, all in the name of the Eternal Fire."

"I know...I had this feeling, I knew this day would come. Those words slipped from my tongue in Toussaint...I wanted a peaceful life, just you and me. Ciri would stop by carrying those disgusting trophies, we'd take walks...long endless walks. Every now and then, when your get those contracts, I'd go with you. I'd imagined and hoped for it..."

 _A Redanian delegation coming to Kovir means one thing, Radovid and the Eternal Fire are after the mages who escaped from Novigrad and Triss was the mastermind in their escape. Fucking shit! Triss will be in danger. I should have killed that whoreson Radovid when I had the chance! But, she'd say something like 'I don't want you to be a kingslayer'... She'll be in danger again because of me._ Geralt was lost in thought when she suddenly interrupted.

"I have a plan, but I have to see what the mood is like at court." She answered.

"I've said this before, whatever happens we'll face it together, including Radovid. I should have…" He muttered and then gently bumped his body against hers.

"You should've what?"

"It's not important now, I'll tell you about it another time…" He mumbled.

"We should rest, I have a long day ahead tomorrow."

 *****][*****

 _ **A Royal Return...**_

Early the next morning, Triss prepared for her return to Tancred's court. She'd been absent since the attempt upon her life during the ball and the sorceress was eager to get back to her work. In her leave, the politics of the royal court took a turn for the worse. It was no coincidence that the dispatch from Redania had arrived during her absence. The message was sent to Kovir via a royal courier and the official Redanian delegation would be arriving in three months. Inside the dispatch was a message from the Redanian king, Radovid. Redania had demanded Tancred's immediate expulsion of all mages seeking refuge in his lands beginning with the sorceresses of the Lodge and all the mages that had fled from Novigrad.

Tancred's court was abuzz with rumors and gossip, and the mages grew restless each day. The king needed the sorceress to use her influence as leader of the council and conclave to quell the unrest and reassured the other magic wielders that Kovir would honor her pledge and stand with them. Triss left their home that morning and emerged from a portal in the courtyard of the palace. She took in the beautiful sight and opulence of the architecture. A woman atop a destrier rode across that courtyard with guards in tow. Their eager proactiveness showed she was of great importance, but the sorceress took no interest in the entourage. She rested her eyes on a pair of royal guards who greeted her in reverence of herself and position.

"M'lady." One said, and the enchantress simply nodded.

Men in armor carried pikes and stood aligning the courtyard like sculptures. Her cheeks glowed red in the brisk Koviri air. Winter was fast approaching and the sorceress knew, at best, Kovir had months to prepare for Redania, and perhaps for Nilfgaard's armies. Triss removed her scarf and coat as she walked past the large marble statue that stood at the edge of the courtyard. The sculpture, made during the reign of Tancred's father Esterad Thyssen,, was set on a large pedestal amid a fountain of still water and beautiful manicured hedges shaped as shields.

"Attacking Kovir during the winter would be disastrous for Emhyr or Radovid, Kovir's armies are well adapted to the harsh winter conditions." She overheard a noble mumble.

"Calm yourselves, there will be no war, Redania is not foolish. I'd like to believe Radovid isn't completely mad." Another said, then they both met the enchantress' gaze. "M'lady." They greeted, and again she nodded.

 _Even the nobles are growing worried about war coming to their lands. Things are progressing even faster than I anticipated, and the delegation is months away._ She thought. _What about this kingdom's neutrality?_ She pondered to herself.

Although they prided themselves in their neutrality, it was common knowledge that Kovir's wealth and power meant it could wage and sustain a campaign during winter or summer. The citizens of Kovir and Poviss were fiercely loyal to their king and would answer his call to arms without hesitation. As persecution of mages and sorceresses continued in other northern kingdoms, Kovir had opened its doors in the far north as a safe haven for magic-wielders and non-humans alike. At his disposal, Tancred had hundreds of healers and herbalists of all skills seeking refuge, and a powerful force of magic-wielders willing to defend his kingdom as repayment for his aid.

As she entered through large doors of the grand hall, Triss encountered a young Koviri mage. Gazing at her with admiration, the woman's face reminded the sorceress of her days before the Battle of Sodden. Speaking for the first time, the enchantress Evelyne's words were unnerving, just as the guard delivered a message and summoned them to Tancred's war room. Young by the standards of the other mages and sorceresses, even Triss herself, Evelyne was youthful and kind. Her age was even more apparent by her sensitive demeanor. Tall and slender, her figure appeared sculpted. She had beautiful coiled brown hair, flawless skin and her hazel eyes dotted her face. However, none would dare compare her beauty to the sorceress Triss Merigold. Lacking life experiences, Evelyne, like Triss, believed in helping everyone, a quality some admired in her and others shunned. Unlike most in their profession, who exuded confidence with their manner, the young Evelyne was shy and often times apprehensive, until she laid eyes on Triss some months ago.

"Good morning, Lady Merigold."

"Good morning, Evelyne. How are you?"

"Forgive me, m'lady, but do you think Kovir will go to war with the north? Redania will send a delegation soon." The young sorceress asked.

"Redania would be foolish to attack us. If they attack, I'll be at your side and together we'll defend our home." Triss smiled.

"If I may say, it's very easy to talk to you, m'lady, compared to the others." Evelyne said, as a royal guard approached the two sorceresses and interrupted.

"Forgive the intrusion, Lady Merigold, Lady Evelyne…" The man nodded. "…but the council awaits your presence."

"Will you join me?" Triss said, as she walked toward Tancred's war room.

"But...I hold no sway on the council…" Evelyne replied.

"True, but you're to be my advisor and hence you're with me." Triss replied.

They walked abreast past the statues and guards, then through the corridor. As the two sorceresses entered the king's war room, Triss was greeted by the mage Sigo Buntz, to her flanks were two royal guards. Tancred's chair sat empty at the head of a large oval table, flanked by his generals and more guards. Surrounding the table were a few young mages of low status, yet all advisors at court. The king stood far across the chamber with his chamberlain. There was a woman before him, with courtiers at her side. She held his face and he placed his hand atop hers.

"The princess, his elder sister." Evelyne whispered, as the woman slipped away with her courtiers.

"His majesty, the King…" The chamberlain announced, his left hand resting on his chest.

"Welcome, Lady Merigold, I am pleased to see you safe and on your feet." Tancred remarked as he approached the table. He gestured for everyone to remain seated, then began to pace.

"Thank you, Your Highness, and, please, excuse my tardiness." She replied, as the chambermaid took her coat and scarf.

"Nonsense, sorceress, nothing to forgive. However, we must tend to the matters at hand. Everyone is aware of Redania's message. Radovid has asked me to expel all mages from Kovir beginning with the Lodge and those who escaped the carnage in Novigrad." Tancred spoke, as he peered through the large glass windows that overlooked the city. "In short, you Lady Merigold, your sisters, and the mages you helped flee that madness."

"Sire, we must immediately send an answer to king Radovid." Sigo asserted. The mage leaned forward, hands on the table.

"I do not move at the whim of that man!" Tancred answered. "Sigo, great kings are not born, they are made by those they rule. When I'm gone, my rule will be judged, I can not shame the name of Thyssen and send the mage's to their death. As a king, I gave my word to the sorceress when she accepted my request to be my mage advisor and revive the Council and Conclave."

"And what of the council Radovid revived at the summit of Loc Muinne?"

"That fraud!" Triss shouted. "A spineless council that bows to Radovid's commands! Carduin leads them and I assure you, he's learned how unpleasant Radovid's leash can be. Fear holds their allegiance now. Just a collection of old men hoping to regain what they lost when the Brotherhood collapsed."

"The Lodge…" Sigo said, but the sorcerer was immediately interrupted by Triss Merigold.

"The Lodge is no more. My sisters are alive, some are even here in Kovir, but I have no desire to revive it or be a member." She replied. "We've strayed from the purpose of this meeting, but I remember when the Council carefully selected mages to serve as advisors to kings, we were to prevent wars like these from happening...now everything is in chaos."

"It's already fallen apart, m'lady." A general said, "I cannot speak on matters of magic and sorcery, but the north is, and will be, in shambles."

"One more reason to hold the line against Radovid's threats. There must be order or the north will tear itself apart."

"I agree, Sire." The sorceress said.

"That is why you were given the task of reforming a Council and Conclave the other rulers could accept, Lady Merigold." Tancred mumbled, then turned and strolled to his seat. "Radovid must be mad, for what he demands I will not grant or consider!"

"Sire, you must consider all options, carefully." The mage insisted.

"'Must?' Do not presume to order your king, Sigo!" Tancred's voice echoed inside the chamber. The mage sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"If I may, Your Highness. I'd never wish war on the shores of Kovir. I speak for all the mages who fled here from Novigrad; we are tired of running and hiding like rats. Kovir is the only safe place left for us. Temeria is in ruins, Kaedwen is subjugated, I could go on...all the kingdoms now answer to Radovid or Emhyr. We'll defend Kovir with our lives if we must." Triss said, as the other mages shook their heads in agreement.

"There's nowhere left to flee." A sorceress said.

"If we are expelled, it would mean certain death for most, if not all, at the hands of the witch hunters. A pyre…"

"Novigrad was a perversion, a travesty! Radovid sent his delegation as forewarning of what's to come. It is not easy to say what must be said."

"It's isn't."

"Lady Merigold, you speak on behalf of the others? You would see Kovir burn to save a few of your friends? What about the citizens of Kovir? What about their lives if we go to war?" Sigo asked.

"Radovid won't stop with my friends. When he's finished with us, he'll come for you and, like Novigrad, mages will burn on the pyre. People will gather to watch, they always do. They'll scream all manner of insult and, when it's all said and done, more will die...pellars, herbalists and non-humans. We need to resist Redania now!" She answered. "I'd rather die on my feet, then cower for witch hunters! Radovid's threats are fruitless."

"Still, Radovid only demands the Lodge and mages who fled Novigrad. It's clear the Redanian King holds a grudge against you and your friends. Sometimes it's necessary to sacrifice some so the many can live peacefully." He replied.

"Necessary? I've seen men use that word to justify their horrid deeds." Triss muttered. Her eyes narrowed in anger at Sigo's comments. "I'll die to protect those I love, while you would cower here, Sigo, at Radovid's demands! That madman cannot be trusted."

"That mad man is still a King." Sigo answered.

"Master, do you wish to simply ignore what happened in Novigrad?" Evelyne asked.

"I am not suggesting we hand the sorceresses to Radovid, but we must find a way to appease him." Sigo countered.

"What you say is vile! I've seen the extent of appeasing that butcher. He burned and tortured my friends in Novigrad! You too, beside them, had you been there." Triss answered.

"Enough!" The King said and the room fell silent "What Radovid asks I will not offer. We do not bow before the will of the northern kingdoms. Our armies will prepare to defend our lands if they are invaded. I am the King of Kovir and Povis, not Radovid, his decree holds no meaning here."

"Radovid knows attacking Kovir will null the treaty, what does he hope to gain?" A young mage asked. He wore a robe and belt inscribed with runes and spells, across his chest were small leather pouches containing rolled scrolls.

"Alert the eastern garrisons and prepare to make war plans." Tancred commanded as he took his seat.

"Sire, please reconsider." Sigo pleaded. "We must engage Radovid in discourse."

"Our army is strong, but small. We could enlist the service of mercenaries as we did in the last war." One general said. Triss gazed at the man, she did not recognize the color of his cloak or emblem.

"War isn't upon us yet, provision the garrisons and look to preparing our defenses." Tancred replied, and the military men at the table all nodded.

The king adjourned the meeting with his generals and advisors. There was little discussion in the room as everyone set out to perform their task. Angered by his exchange with Triss, Sigo hastily fled the chamber and council meeting. As the sorceress retrieved her cloak, coat, and scarf to depart, she was summoned once more by the King's chamberlain to the terrace overlooking the city.

"Forgive my behavior, Your Majesty, I lost my composure." Triss said. "I've seen too much death and too many will so easily look to appease."

"There is nothing to forgive, you bring passion to your work, you care for your friends as I care for my people and my lands." The King remarked. He gazed across the city, at the gulls and birds circling overhead. "Sigo looks to avoid war at all cost, the man is loyal to Kovir, he means well. Though, if I grant what Radovid asks, war will be averted, but my honor will not survive."

"Everyone means well, at first." Triss answered. "Radovid understands only force, and he won't stop there if you hand us over. He'll try to annex Kovir for himself. If not Radovid, then Emhyr will come. Kovir was strong before, but with her mages Kovir has grown even stronger. Yes, we are Kovir's mages now."

Tancred nodded. "I must ask your forgiveness, Lady Merigold. You were attacked in my court, at my gathering, and I could not prevent it." He said, then turned to face the sorceress. "My officers are looking into the matter and this breach."

"Thank you, Sire, but my sisters were able to stop the poison in time. As for this matter, I intend to deal with it myself once I've handled my affairs with the Council and Conclave."

"That is good news, then. Also, there is some talk among the people about you and your witcher…" The king began to speak when the enchantress politely interrupted.

"Please, forgive me, Your Majesty, I don't wish to discuss my personal life with, Geralt…"

"Ah, yes, matters of the heart are best left private."

"Excuse me, Sire, if I may take my leave…" Triss bowed slightly then left the King's council chambers.

As the sorceress departed the chamber, she was approached by Sigo Buntz. The mage was clearly disturbed by their exchange. He bowed slightly and Triss returned his gesture as a sign of respect.

Forgive me, Merigold, I did not mean to…"

"No need, we all have our fears but I will not see my friends burn at the stake...not again." She replied.

"Thank for your understanding. I received a message from Geralt some time ago. He asked for my help, but I have no knowledge in this area, hence I am unable to help, I'm sorry." Sigo explained.

"It's alright, Geralt and I will certainly manage." She replied with a smile. "We've always found our own solutions before."

"Have you made any progress?"

"None so far. Excuse me, but I have another matter to attend to." The sorceress replied as she walked away.

The days passed in Tancred's court without further incidents. Triss attended meetings with the newly established Council and Conclave. With Evelyne at her side and Keira Metz's aid, she quickly quelled the mages' unrest. Assured that King Tancred and Kovir would not grant Radovid's demands, she succeeded in rallying the mages to Kovir's defense. Skillfully, but not without great effort, the enchantress had convinced her fellow magic-wielders to commit all their resources and efforts to the kingdom's defense should the need ever arise.

"We could summon the Lodge, if the need arises, with Tancred's permission of course." Keira suggested.

"No, I don't want to be a part of that, Keira and you know I can't trust Philippa and her schemes...the others are also unpredictable. Kovir is stable, better, and supportive of mages. I like to keep it that way. The Council and Conclave is the way forward." Triss replied.

"What about Yennefer?" Keira looked at her and the expression on Triss' face had changed to her query.

"Yennefer is the only logical choice, but I doubt she'd be happy to see us together. She seemed to take his decision well at Kaer Morhen, but it was all a show. Yen had always tried to humiliate me whenever Geralt was around, to cement herself." Triss answered with some hesitation in her voice.

"I think you're afraid, you are afraid that Yennefer will see Geralt content with you. He's yours now and you must stop dwelling on how she feels about it."

"I'm not afraid, but you know my relationship with her. She's my friend, and I still see her as a dear friend, But I'm not naive to think she'll agree to my request at the moment, given everything that's transpired...Geralt choosing to be here with me..."

"You can't possibly know what she'll do if you refuse to ask her." Keira replied.

"Keira, please, I doubt my life with him is a good enough reason." Triss replied as she closed her eyes and shook her head. "What am I to say, 'I need your help, Kovir is under threat of invasion'? Or should I say I don't want to lose my cozy life with Geralt, so come and help me defend this kingdom?"

"I know you feel some fucking guilt because Geralt chose you, but we're not trying to settle old scores. If Radovid captures Kovir, Yennefer's future would also be at risk. In any case, you must consider her a viable option and contact her." Keira replied, she folded her arms angrily.

"You're right, Yennefer's defenses are formidable. She could be very helpful in a war with Redania. With her help, our casualties could be low. However..." Triss whispered. She paused, then lowered her eyes to the ground.

"No 'however', just do it when the time is right. Why are you tormenting yourself? Cheer up, Yennefer would be overjoyed at the news that you and Geralt are trying to have a child." The sorceress sniggered.

"Are you insane? Shit, Keira! You know Yennefer will hurt when she finds out. I am not going to do that to her. If we're successful...when we're successful, I'll find a gentler way to share the news. Dammit, you sound like Lambert sometimes, your sarcasm stings."

"Truly? Do you really think so? Maybe I can call you 'Merigold' like he does, will that infuriate you?" Keira Metz chuckled..

"Keira, it's no time for your jest."

"Lighten up, sister, Geralt is enamored with you. You shan't feel guilty; you won." Keira whispered and placed her hands on Triss' shoulders.

"Oh my...I'm all better now after listening to that beautiful sermon." Triss smiled.

"Is that sarcasm? Don't let your knickers pinch you, love, and you aren't very good at being a catty bitch." Keira laughed.

"Try me."Triss muttered.

"On a serious note...try to be happy with Geralt, find your own happiness in everything you do, you both deserve that."

"Thank you." Triss whispered, with a sigh of relief. "I need a vacation from all of this."

With the mages willing to support the kingdom and her preparations complete, Triss requested some time away from court. To ease the tension between the other advisors, she had placed Sigo in command. As her intermediary, the mage would attend to her affairs and contact the sorceress immediately should any news arrive regarding the Redanian delegation. Triss' actions quickly demonstrated to the other advisors that she and Sigo had quelled their disagreement and were still allied, as they both represented Kovir and her mages.

 *****][*****

A day before the sorceress Margarita Laux-Antille returned, exhaustion had taken a toll on the sorceress. It was late in the evening when she finished her duties at the royal court. She opened a portal to her home and stepped through it. Since Triss' return to court, Geralt had seen little of her. The developments in the northern kingdom and the mages' concerns had kept her busy, and often the enchantress would fall asleep shortly after returning to their home. With the war between Nilfgaard and Redania at a stalemate, she was aware that both kingdoms lacked the funds for a sustained campaign, hence they were forced to sign a temporary non-aggression pact. Emhyr had agreed to move his forces across the Yaruga and Radovid had also withdrawn his troops across the Pontar. Leaving twenty-thousand soldiers each to maintain their newly signed pact, Radovid and Emhyr turned their attention to Kovir, with the Redanian king the most eager of the two rulers to subjugate his northern neighbor. Unlike Radovid, Emhyr had made no demands, but the sorceresses knew it was only a matter of time before the Emperor revealed his intent.

 _Until recently, Kovir had enjoyed the protection offered by its neutrality, but this kingdom's vast wealth makes her a tempting target for both Nilfgaard and Redania._ Triss pondered to herself, as she emerged.

When the enchantress left for her duties at court, the witcher would train, then spent the hours caring for his blades as he waited to greet her whilst she'd exit her portal. Remembering the teachings of his old master and friend Vesemir, Geralt made certain his swords were always ready. A flash of light and the deafening sound drew his attention from his task.

"Aaah, what a fucking day! I am exhausted." The enchantress voiced her frustration of her day. "Geralt, are you home?"

"Must have been a terrible day to make you so upset." The witcher replied, supportive in his gesture and words.

"I'm not upset, well, not anymore…" She smiled.

"I've missed you." Geralt mumbled. The ache of longing for the enchantress echoed in his bones, but he would not eagerly say it.

"As have I. I've been so busy trying to convince the mages to fight if Kovir is attacked." Triss replied, then removed her coat and threw her scarf.

"They'll fight, they know what happens if they don't. The mages need someone strong like you to lead them."

"We should rest, Rita and Kira will be here tomorrow to start the treatment. I don't know what to expect, I'm excited, anxious and afraid, all at the same time, but…" Triss paused.

"Don't worry. Besides there's no more time for doubts. We need to see this through, for us. I'm anxious too, can't be helped...your body is always so warm..." He answered holding her close to his body.

"I know that. You've always known what to say to make me feel better, Geralt."

"Mmhmm, that's why I'm here."

"That's not the only reason, I could think of a few more." She said flirtatiously. "Are you ready for bed?"

"I'm always ready to bed you, m'lady." He jested.

"No, sir, Geralt, not that, I meant sleep." Triss smirked, then playfully held the waist of his pants as her fingers walked across his chest.

"I know. Come on, we could use the rest." Geralt mumbled.

She felt the hotness of his breath on her neck, the tender brush of his lips against her skin. The witcher knew a single kiss and his hands would do her bidding. Triss ran her fingers through his hair, elbows resting on his shoulders. His kiss tested the sorceress' resolve, the warm delicate touch of his mouth. Geralt's hand slipped around her waist and pulled her even closer, she whiffed his scent, and he kissed her palm.

"'I'm sorry, lover. I promise, we'll have plenty of time to be intimate, but tonight we should unwind. I'll join you in bed shortly, I just need to freshen up a bit." Triss whispered, her hand latched on his chin as she kissed his lips gently.

She knew what he wanted, though she would only offer what the witcher truly needed, even as the entirety of her body craved his touch. Geralt placed his hands on her cheeks and, as always, his fingers sent a familiar rapture of sensation through her. Unable to thwart his lustful encroachment, Triss felt her resistance began to crumpled. She pulled herself away from his grasp, then removed her clothes. The witcher gazed as the sorceress while she undressed and donned a silky nightgown. Triss sat in front of the mirror, loosening then brushing her auburn tresses across her shoulders. The enchantress touched a drop of perfume on the right and left sides of her neck before she spun around and crossed her legs.

 _He's asleep._ She thought to herself, holding a weary smile.

The night outside teased her with it's silence. Her heart was asleep, the whisper of his breath drew her near. Triss rose to her feet to join him. She climbed into bed, moved her hair aside, then nestled herself against the witcher's skin and placed her arms across his body. Triss rested her head on Geralt's chest as she listened to the slow steady beat of his heart. As if by instinct, Geralt wrapped his arms around her small body as she raised her thigh firmly across his. He opened his eyes as she closed hers. He had longed for her touch since they parted in the early morning, but she was weary. Softly, Geralt kissed her hair, running his fingers down her back. He'd cradle her, his gentle touch kindled her dreams.

 *****][*****

 _ **Manor ...Pont Vanis…**_

Early the next morning, Triss woke to the sound of the winds howling. Winter was almost upon them, and early. The first sign of it came and went, soon the ground and trees would be covered with fresh white snow. She opened her eyes and realized Geralt had already awakened. The witcher sat on the edge of their bed, deep in thought, the world vanished in silence. She blew out the candles, the morning light was sufficient. The enchantress sat up in bed, she would have spoken had Geralt moved to her presence. She went to her knees, then sat behind and wrapped her legs around his waist and across his thighs, coiling them tight. She wrapped her arms around him, then laid her head on his back to listen to the echoes of his heartbeat through his flesh, but the reverberations were hers. Each heartbeat a call answered in kind by his own. Geralt ran his hands from her knees to her ankles, his heart slowed from frantic unsteady beats to a steady calmness as she used his body like a lever and propped her chin against her neck.

"What is it, Geralt? Is something bothering you?" Triss whispered into the witcher's ears and placed her face against his.

"I've been thinking, after we finish this treatment, maybe we should wait, just a little while, before trying to bring our child into this world? I can't risk putting you in danger." He replied, as he canted his body and stared into her eyes.

"Are you having doubts?" She asked in a low voice.

"No, never! I've never had doubts about what we have, but...I can't lose you, Triss, not again." He answer quickly.

"Bad things happen, Geralt, bad things always happen. We can't put our lives on hold waiting and hoping for things to get better, but we have to make it better for ourselves."

"You've gotten a lot stronger and you don't even realize it, everyone rests their hopes on your shoulders." Geralt answered. He grabbed her by the waist pulling on her chemise as he pulled her across his lap.

Geralt traced his eyes along her face, then her figure. He held her captive to his stare for a moment longer, until Triss pushed him back onto their bed and swiftly climbed on top, teasing him. She kissed Geralt's lips passionately, then let him slip her gown to run his hands along her thighs.

"Dammit..." He heard her whisper softly, hitching her breath and wriggling against the sheet. "Hey...stop it. Don't you dare kiss me there….dammit...you know what happens when you do that."

"Mmhmm, I do." He muttered. Triss placed her hands on his chest and sent a shock across his body, causing him to tense up. He tried to sit, but the enchantress' body, although smaller than his, prevented him. She kissed him long and hard as their soft moans gradually grew louder.

"Shhh! We should be quick. Keira is awake and Rita will be here any moment, you know how she likes to be punctual." Triss giggled.

"Don't really care or know if she likes to be punctual." He mumbled.

"I just told you." Triss replied.

Geralt quickly raised their bodies. The enchantress daren't move, she daren't breathe. She sat astride, frozen, her heart pounding deep in her gut. Their clothes slowly faded with magic as she mounted him. Shifting slightly, she felt the witcher's powerful arms tighten around her waist. Her eyes were daring, tempting, and his were luminous, belching forth a deep dark yellow. Geralt kissed her, then pried her hands from his skin, holding them behind her back. The enchantress slipped free, one hand, then the other, as she clutched his face, clinging to his lips with her teeth.

"Why are you hesitating?" She mumbled, then smiled and rolled her eyes. Her lips pouted, unwittingly beautifully. Her hair slipped past his face as the witcher leaned back.

"I have no reason to rush something so beautiful." He said, twisting his body to lay her on her back. Geralt moved his hand from her ankle along her calf, raising the sorceress' thigh as the entirety of his body hovered over hers.

She winced, taking soft breaths, as she held his wrist. Triss took him by the nape and pulled him down for a kiss, then planted another. "Then don't. Rita and Keira will wait awhile longer..." She whispered.

The witcher reciprocated the sorceress' kisses. His fingers wandered across her smooth skin, down the length of her figure, as Triss moved her body to meet his. Her every resistance gave way, inviting him into the fiery sultriness of her thighs, as they gasped in mutual gratification. Hers were long and lasting. Wantonly, she ran her hand along his sweaty brow, pushing his hair aside. The sweat from the witcher's body pooled on her belly down to where their bodies joined. As the evening passed, they'd all but drowned themselves in their wild affair. Their moans escaped their bedchamber into hall and parlor in fervid sequences, where the sorceress Keira Metz sat unable to escape them. Triss' moans became whimpers as they peaked, then she silenced Geralt's groans with a kiss and held his spent body against hers. Still entwined, the witcher buried his face on her chest. They sighed, gasped and took deep short breaths to regain some semblance of control. Moments later, she rolled him off of her and tried to slip away, but Geralt held her body against his, not wanting to let her go. Triss gave him another kiss, then together, they lay in bed.

"Where were you going?" He asked, as she pulled the duvet across the bed and covered her body.

"I'm taking a bath...and you will join me." She whispered.

"Mmhmm." He grinned, pulling the blanket.

"Don't do that, we haven't the time for more of your playful games, Geralt. We need to hurry."

Triss snatched the duvet back, ogling his body as he'd done to her moments earlier. The sorceress opened the door to their bedroom, unaware that Keira had positioned herself at the table. As they came out of their chambers, Triss' eyes met the sorceress sitting across the table, staring at them. By Keira's side was the witcher Lambert, who stood with his arms folded across his body as he leaned against the chair. Triss froze in the doorway, confident, though her face held a blush. She flinched when Geralt placed his hands around her waist, cupping tightly; she twisted herself, then reached up and kissed him.

"Good morning." Geralt mumbled in her ear, then bit her neck and she moaned.

"Geralt…" She whispered so softly it ensnared him. "We woke together...come on, don't do that now. Or I'll be tempted to drag you back into our bed."

"Ahem!" Keira Metz cleared her throat "Don't be ill-mannered. Do we need to give you more time?"

Triss glanced across the parlor to where their guests sat, but Geralt's attention had moved from their prying eyes to her body. "Good morning, Keira." She said quietly, as he nipped her neck and ear, eliciting a soft squeal.

 _Ill-mannered...tossing you and Lambert out so we get this place to ourselves, now that'd be ill-mannered._ He thought, unaware his lack of concentration made it audible to them both.

"Geralt!"

"What? You in my head?"

"No...but…"

"I didn't say it aloud." The witcher answered, though his sincerity and absent mind made her laugh.

"You didn't, but then again, you didn't have to say it aloud. Your thoughts were surface deep and loud enough…I'm sorry..."

Before she could move or finish speaking, Geralt quickly pulled the sorceress back into their bedroom and noisily kicked the door shut. She opened it again in half-hearted protest, just as his knee pressed past her thigh and propped it shut .

"Stop being so tense...our intimacy can't hide you from whatever's to come. Rita will be here soon and we need to decide now, Geralt. If you've changed your mind, I'll understand..." Triss whispered and he trapped her mouth with his. They kissed as she reached for the door once more and Geralt lumbered into the parlor with the enchantress pulling him.

"Morning, love birds. Can't get enough of each other even in the early morning, can you?" Keira replied.

"Finally! It's been awhile since we've heard you two rearrange the furniture, I almost thought you had a problem, wolf." Lambert said. He pushed his body from Keira's chair when she nudged him.

"Fuck off, Lambert...it's way too early."

"The wolf shows fangs with me…but rolls over, tongue out, for a certain sorceress."

"You don't have a twenty-two inch waist, and your eyes just don't do it for me." Geralt replied. Keira rolled her eyes, smiled, then shook her head as both witchers nodded to each other in friendly gesture.

"I can assure you, Lambert, Geralt's just fine...why don't you hang onto Keira's coattails and annoy her? Your concerns about our furniture arrangements are wholly unwarranted." Triss said with a chuckle. "Now, how much longer are you and your woman going to keep staring at us? Mmhmm, I mean you, sister."

"Hey old man, what's the plan? Training today or just the usual slouching?"

"Go plough yourself, you're as old as I am."

"Yeah, but damn the years were unkind to you." Lambert answered.

"Lambert, Lambert...an aficionado for being the loudmouth." Geralt mumbled. He stood hands at his side.

"'Loudmouth', that's an improvement from a prick, I'm making progress. Look, we're blushing and bonding." He replied. "Damn, is it too early to get drunk?"

"For Geralt, yes." Triss interrupted.

 _Hwee_ Lambert whistled. "Damn, I heard the whip crack."

"Boys, why don't you both be quiet a moment and let the grownups speak?" Keira said softly, and the witcher waved his hand, propping himself on a small carved stool.

"So, Keira, are you two having problems?" Geralt asked, and the enchantress' eyes came to rest on him. She propped her elbows on the table, then rested her chin on her palm.

"Geralty-poo, you're positively dashing when you try to be funny." Keira remarked.

He stood silent for a moment, then turned to Triss. The sorceress' lips held a smile, yet her eyes chastised him. "Hmm, I hate it when she calls me that." Geralt mumbled.

"I'm sure you do, Geralty-poo... what's wrong? You are positively dashing." Triss whispered, teasing.

"Hmm." He grunted. "We should bathe. You said Rita would be arriving soon."

"Good idea, come on."

"First she snatches you away while we sat by that tree, now she uses the ruse of a bath to tear us apart, love." Keira teased, as they walked away together. "Lambert?"

"What?"

"You're devilishly handsome when jealous...but I'd warn you to keep your eyes on me, witcher. By the way, glaring at me like that only makes you more appealing, so stop it. Now, come here..." Keira said.

"No."

"Oh?"

"I'm not a dog."

"You're not. Why would you say such a thing?" She rose from her seat, tugged on his armor to bring him closer, and merged their lips.

"I've told you before, Keira, I won't allow you to use me as your tool. I'm a witcher, but I still have my pride, that much I'll keep...won't be the butt of your jokes."

"Forgive me, love, I was only teasing."

"Because I agreed to follow you, doesn't mean I've forgotten how to find my own way."

"Lambert…don't dare think of hurting me. I've apologized and that is that!" She answered. Keira's voice was stern, but the enchantress' eyes hinted of the hurt she felt inside.

"Then that is that." Lambert replied.

"Witcher, stop." She commanded, as her voice wavered. "Forgive me." She whispered. "Do you remember what I said to you? I want a companion, not a tool or a pet. If you wish to leave, I won't stop you. Lambert, look at me."

"What is it?

"There's naught many things that make me more seduced and aroused than seeing you angry and pouting." The sorceress whispered into his ears, then she jutted her hips in a pout.

"Bribe?"

"No...my thighs positively ache for your tongue." She replied. "A pity we aren't in bed, I can think of so many places that mouth could wander. Stop looking at me that way or I won't make it to bed."

"Tempting...table looks sturdy enough." He mumbled.

"Dammit! You'll bed me, now! I'll be waiting for you. How's that for a bribe?"

 *****][*****

Inside their bedroom, Triss opened the window to let in the cool air as the witcher removed his clothes and the hairs across his skin stood erect with gooseflesh. He stood naked while she ran their bathwater, pouring a few jugs of water into the basin. The sorceress heated it to a boil, then cooled it to Geralt's request, running her hand through to be certain it was to the witcher's liking. Triss handed him the jug, then dropped her robe.

"Just place that over there...we'll fill them later." She whispered, leaning over to twirl the water with her hand.

"Mmhmm." Geralt answered, then set the jug in the air and let it go.

She startled to the crashing sound of the clay jug breaking against the floor. "What happened?"

"It broke." The witcher replied.

"That's glaringly obvious." Triss answered, as he knelt down to gather the broken pieces of clay. "Leave them there, I'll mend it later, Geralt."

He nodded, then took a long deep breath to whiff the scent of her bath oils rising amidst the steamy vapors. Geralt stood in a moment of awkward uncertainty, allowing her to gaze at his muscled nakedness. Their bedroom now smelled of plums, which wasn't his favorite but that would be her scent for a day. An hour later, after thrice heating the water that had gone cold as they soaked in it, Triss climbed out and took a towel to dry her skin.

"Try not to stay in there too much longer or you'll look like a prune." The sorceress said, tucking her hair as she gracefully strolled around the bedroom. Geralt's eyes could not stray, he followed, and when she had moved out of sight, the witcher gazed, neck resting resting on the rim of the basin, admiring everything that was hers.

Later, when they'd both finished, she walked into the parlor. Geralt would join them, as they sat and drank to conversation until the enchantress Margarita Laux-Antille arrived. She appeared through a portal at the far edge of the manor, strolling to the porch with such grace it was as though she had entered a court. She wore an elegant gown of green and gold, with a deep neckline that revealed her chest and the softness of her shapely frame. The sleeves were flared so her arms protruded, revealing the gold inner lining. Her skirt draped down to her ankle, leaving much to be imagined with each graceful stride. Triss opened the door before the sorceress could knock, their greeting was uniquely pleasant. A kiss on the cheek would be accepted as a sign of friendship, but theirs was one of an even deeper meaning; so-so with a hint of the coolness of the outside air. They held to each other in a pleasant squeeze. The sorceress Margarita Laux-Antille gently ran the back of her finger across Triss' cheek where her lip had landed.

"Hello, Triss." She whispered, her voice held the sweetest of tones.

"Greetings, Rita."

"I say, it's bloody cold out there!" Margarita complained.

"Well, maybe you should've worn something more appropriate to Kovir." Keira replied.

"Or find yourself a man to keep her warm." Triss muttered.

"A man?" Margarita frowned. "Men are stupid and must be trained to tend to a woman's needs."

"So find and train one." Keira answered.

"Thank you both for your concern about my love life, sisters, but shall we move on to something else?" Margarita asked. She folded her arms across her chest eying them sternly.

"Maybe we could get Eskel for her. Looks to me, that guy needs a sorceress to train him." Lambert shouted. "He's as weird as this one...they'd make a perfect pair."

"Eskel? No, he told me not to get involved with sorceresses...or as they're known to him: 'dangerous women'." Geralt mumbled.

"'Weird'? Are you refering to me, witcher? Is your pet referring to me, Keira?" The enchantress asked. "I'd presumed his training isn't yet finish?"

"Hehe, pet." Geralt mumbled.

"You also have a master too, Geralt." Margarita said, gazing at them both. "She's right beside you." Both Geralt and Triss gazed at each other, he held a grin but did not dispute the sorceresses claim.

"Feisty, got a mouth too...might even provoke Eskel to speak more than three words. No one's training me, sorceress." Lambert replied, but he was quickly interrupted by the sorceress Keira Metz.

"Shut up, both of you." She and Triss spoke together, sensing Margarita's uneasiness.

"Alright, alright!...Yeah, yeah..." Both witchers answered.

A nod came for Keira, before she left her sisters. Margarita was in the midst of explaining the final details of their treatment, when the sorceress returned to inform them that the lab was readied. The each took to voicing their hesitance and need for caution, but Triss' quick and dismissive reply dissolved their discussion into a vehemently animated rebuttal, transforming the once jovial and warm aura in their home into a tense brewing stew. Both sorceresses were unsure as to the severity of the undesired effects of the treatment, but every warning of caution was met with even more determination. Geralt strained his ears to listen, though they stood only a few meters from where he stood. It was Triss' magic at work, she would not have him hear their concerns, lest he also would plea for caution and he was the only one she could not refuse.

"Let him hear us, then!" Margarita's voice suddenly broke from a whisper to a shout.

"Rita, please, don't! We agreed you'd help me and I'd help you, that was our deal!" Triss shouted back. "That was our deal..so leave him out of this!"

"Oh? Was it now? Is he not the be the father of your child? I never made a deal to to see you harm yourself, so I will not continue this charade and pretend there is no danger! I admit my curiosity, but the cost is too high, sister."

"No, it's not!"

"What's wrong?" Geralt asked, he stepped closer and each sorceress turned. halting him where he stood. "So, what do you need me to do?"

"Just shut up and listen, Geralt. This is untested and we must prepare for the worst. Your metabolism is faster, so your treatment will be first. Keira, and I will tend to it, Triss will monitor you physically and pay close attention to the effects of the potion on your body." Margarita replied, her tone of voice hinted anger and concern. "It shan't be pleasant, although the discomfort should not be excruciating for a witcher. However, I can't say the same for your lover. If you feel a great deal of pain, it means something has gone terribly wrong."

"Any discomfort, Geralt, do not hesitate to inform us immediately. The same medicine will be given to Triss, in a less toxic dose, of course. We've added some additives, because she's allergic to everything save you." Keira added.

"And me, what should I be doing?" Triss asked.

"Watch him...very closely. If something goes wrong, he'll need your help and care with those witcher potions you brew." Margarita replied. "You are the most experienced here with his potions and substances."

"Something goes wrong?"

"Calm down, Triss, it will be alright. This is the first of three treatments. If they fail, then a fourth could be too dangerous, even deadly to you both." Keira continued. She gestured with her hand towards the hall where the lab stood. "Shall we go?"

As they entered into Triss' lab, the sorceress Margarita Laux-Antille ordered Geralt onto the table, but the witcher preferred to sit. She handed him a vial brewed with identical ingredients to the potion alchemist Gaspar and Farid had given him in Flotsam. Using all the alchemical knowledge they possessed the sorceresses believed they had created a working formula that would remove the witcher's and his enchantress' sterility, however any unintended effects remained unknown. Margarita had also added a final ingredient she'd harvested in the eastern mountains mountains of Kovir. The sorceress believed the regenerative properties of this rare plant was the catalyst lacking in the potion to reverse their inability to bear a child of their own.

"This has to work!" Triss mumbled, then she dragged over a small stool and sat beside Geralt.

"During my days as headmistress of Aretuza, Tissaia de Vries often spoke of a plant that possessed such extraordinary healing and regenerative abilities...but I could not find its location until now. I came across it during my research."

"I hope it wasn't too much trouble." Triss answered.

"Not at all. The author is a mage long dead now, his notes consisted of scraps littered with warning after warning, but Keira is quite the expert in finding the cures for the incurable and I believe we've got it." Margarita answered.

"Hmm."

"Have something to say, Geralt?"

"Triss' body can't tolerate prolonged treatment, I won't watch her be tortured. She's allergic to—"

"Yes, unlike you, witcher, I haven't got amnesia and I am not senile. I know what your woman is allergic to, because you repeat it each time I say her name and the word 'potion'." Margarita interrupted him. "We are very aware. I've added something more as a safeguard,. Besides, we've haven't the time to move slowly."

Keira stood readying more vials, she filled a basin of water and a rag, then placed it beneath the table. With her insistence, Margarita had also included a familiar plant which would accelerate the effects of whatever the user imbile. She held out hope, that with the right science and quantity, they would succeed, and in so doing, prove Tissaia de Vries stories and the legends true.

"Hold still." Triss said, as Margarita raised her hands and cast a diagnostic spell to examine the witcher's body.

"Well, witcher, your body has everything needed to sire a child, except your mutations removed your ability to have a fertile seed."

"We know that already." Geralt answered. "Anything new?"

"Fortunately for you, yes. Though, I'm afraid this potion doesn't affect your manners." Margarita replied.

"Should it?" He asked, and his defiance caused Triss to smile.

"Do you find your lover amusing?" Margarita asked, her gaze cold.

"He's charming." Triss whispered with a smothered laugh.

"Eh. Very well, let's see if we can reverse the mutation to allow your body to produce a viable seed. You need naught, but one to take to her." The sorceress explained. "Well, drink up."

"Will this work?" Geralt asked.

"As I said, I believe it should, however, I can't be absolutely certain. I can say, however, it we are successful, the results for you both may not be permanent. Unlike Triss here, your body poses extraordinary healing abilities, so it is possible the effects of the potion will quickly wear off."

"How long? What will happen to Triss? I won't let her be harmed by some sorceress' brew."

"A sorceress' brew? Charming." Keira replied.

"A day, a week...maybe a month, or it could even be years, I don't know. If I were to guess, witcher I'd say a month at best." Margarita answered. "As for your lover here, we need just nurture her ovaries to produce one viable ova. Just one and our magic will do the rest. It been some time, Geralt, since Triss last endured her womanly pains, but she is young, for a sorceress, and stands the best chance of achieving such a feat."

"What we are saying is this: when we're finished here, do not go fucking every strumpet you encounter, or you'll have more children than your sorceress here can handle." Keira added. "Your woman will be ripe for the plucking, so lock yourselves in a hole and do whatever it is you do each moment you're alone."

"Keira!" Triss complained, as she gave the sorceress a penetrating glance.

"What? Am I wrong? I'm simply being honest. You know him, every witcher is a bastard." Keira jested. "Do you want to be cheated of his child?"

Geralt pulled the cap from the vial of potion, then took a whiff. It carried no scent, no hint of its ingredients. The witcher's mutations and extreme metabolism allowed the sorceresses to immediately witness the physical effects of the potion. Together, they applied their magic, twisting their hands in a beautiful dance to weaken his body as Triss observed. They used the strongest of magic to prepare him, advancing the process, as his body would easily recover from the changes caused by the potion without their interference. Sitting on a chair with Triss at his side, he took a deep breath, then brought the vial to his lips and consumed its contents. She moved closer, scooting her stool, then cradled his head in her arms so he'd rest on her. The witcher's body quickly metabolized the potion, then he began to feel its effects. Triss felt his body grow warm as his heart elevated, beating rapidly, then, just as quickly as it began, it slowed to its normal rhythm. Her hands came aglow with magic. She'd held her spell around him as Geralt leaned his head against her shoulder gently moving his face against her for comfort. Hours passed, as she sat there caressing the witcher's face and hands until he opened his eyes. He'd felt no pain, save a slight discomfort and a sensation of warmth.

"Geralt? How do you feel?" Triss asked, concerned.

"My skin feels numb, no pain, just...strange. It feels like my insides are changing, the feeling is mostly down...there." He answered.

"Not unusual, considering the ingredient." Keira replied.

Together, both sorceresses observed his body's reaction to the potion and, after another hour had passed, Margarita declared the first treatment a success. With no severe negative side effects and the potion's toxicity safely tested on him, it was time to begin Triss' treatment. Geralt rose from his chair holding her hand and resting the whole of his weight on her shoulder. The sorceress stood, her voice suddenly speaking with a cold formality. Visibly she was stern and unwavering, but he could sense her heart beating erratically as her breathing rapidly increased.

"I'll be here, beside you." He said. The voice she heard was soft, it bellowed sweetly, like the distant thunder of a far away storm, then she felt his hands on her waist. The deep sound of his words echoed in her ears once more. "I'm right here."

"Geralt?"

"Yes."

"Will you take my hand and hold it?" Triss asked.

"Alright." He answered, then wiped her cheek.

"I know how you must feel right at this moment, Triss, but Geralt will be right here by your side. Rita and I will make sure nothing goes wrong." Keira spoke, her words offering comfort to her friend.

"Remain still, there. I must check your body before we begin. When I examined you last, you and your witcher both appeared normal."

"We are far from normal."

"True, but as normal as a witcher and sorceress can be. Although, the recent events, especially the poison she suffered, warrant caution. I cannot say if the that experience introduced any permanent damage to your body." Margarita explained her concerns. She gazed at Geralt, but the witcher glanced at Triss so she could decide.

She climbed onto the table as the sorceress Margarita mixed a powdery substance with water. She filled a vial, then retrieved another and ordered her to consume it.

"What are those?" Geralt asked.

"The first will help her body process this potion. Your witcher mutation allows you to do that easily. The second is the medicine you consumed." Keira answered.

Triss sat upright. She placed the small vial to her lips then consumed the drink. They waited patiently with no change in her physical state. Using his witcher senses, Geralt began to examine her. He strained his ears to listen, his head moved slowly back, and forth as he took her whole body into his arms to carry her away. Margarita protested and the witcher heeded. Triss' legs curled upward, she clutched his shirt. His witcherly eyes ran across her skin, the flesh on her nape and throat had reddened.

"Argh." She mumbled, mashing her lips together.

"This is hurting her." He muttered.

"Yes but she'll stop us if we try to halt it now." Margarita replied.

"It's not as bad as it appears, Geralt. I intend to intervene if this get any worse." Keira whispered. Her hands were aglow, but her spell was merely diagnostic.

As Geralt peered, diligently observing his sorceress' vitals, he would panic to the change in her body temperature and heartbeat, more so than she. He sat on the floor as her breath became ragged, then placed her on a hide, before prying open her gown. Her skin had discolored like surface burns from a fire. An hour had passed before the enchantress calmed. She closed her eyes to his touch on her skin, sending waves of soothing sensations, dulling the pain she felt. She'd clutched him as he hovered over her. Triss' heartbeat had slowed and her pulse shallow, almost undetectable even to a witcher's senses.

"Keira! Her pulse is fading!" He grumbled, as her eyes closed shut. He slapped the sorceress' face, gently at first, then harder to wake her. "Don't do that!"

"Move aside!" Keira ordered, but he remained.

"Now, Geralt! Move aside, dammit!" Margarita shouted, pushing him. He lifted her onto the table, then stood, her sisters on opposite sides casting magic spells to repress her body's rejection to the mixture. They held their spells, stabilizing her, chanting in the most ancient of magical incantations. Triss' breathing labored, her hands grew cold to the touch, and the witcher grew unnerved. He turned his gaze to the enchantresses, as Triss clenched her jaw in anguish.

"What's going on, Keira?! Her heart's slowed down and her hands are cold!" Geralt asked. "She's in pain!"

"She's fine. The spell will slow her body and prevent any fatal reaction to the medicine, it's like making a figurine, but not quite." The sorceress answered angrily.

"Doesn't look that way, she's no figurine!" He growled to her words. "Not the time for jests."

"No, it's not, witcher. Get out if you mean to panic every moment your lover flinches. The processes are comparable, save a spell to turn a person to a figurine is quicker and brutishly unpleasant." Keira muttered. "It looks awful, but if we stop now she may not be able to endure another and we'd have to start again."

"Try to stay calm, Geralt...this isn't their fault." Triss mumbled, barely coherent. She reached out and touched the witcher's bearded face, then groaned, clutching her belly.

A wave of pain swept over her, her mind screamed to the verge of fainting. It was unpleasant, then came nausea. The twinges in her abdomen came like a branding iron, each robbing her of speech. The sorceress felt her skin burn, like her own blood had become acid in her veins. A soft whimper escaped her lips, tears rolled down her face into her hair.

"Grr, stop!" The witcher barked.

"No!" Triss grunted. She writhed in silence, his hands were no longer soothing to her. Each gentle rub felt as though she was burning beneath her flesh, like boiling in water. Her bones felt as brittle as shards of glass. _He wants to help, but his touches are killing me._ Triss clung to her thoughts and searched for everything pleasant about their love.

She screamed, like a baby piercing the air, then came the garbled muffled cries, her eyes were locked on him, in terror, every muscle rigid, her voice pitiful. Geralt took the sorceress into his arms, his hands cradled her body beneath the knee and back, as she clung to him clawing at her own belly.

"I'm ending this!" He muttered angrily. "Where is it? Give it to her!"

"Witcher, please do not interrupt! We must concentrate, this is a delicate task." Margarita mumbled, then together she and Keira intervened with magic.

"Are you alright, Triss?" He asked.

"My body feels so weak... Your hands felts like knives piercing my flesh!" She answered, through the agony, as she took a handful of his shirt. "No! Don't put me down now, please just hold me awhile longer."

"I'm hurting you."

"You were." She whispered. "I still want you to kiss me."

"What happened?" Geralt asked, but the sorceress Margarita remained silent.

"The unexpected." Keira answered. "Did you think it easy, what you asked?! This is dangerous, Geralt!"

"Something isn't right, Geralt…I feel like I am burning from inside, it's excruciating!" Triss cried out.

"She's feverish, and now her skin is blistering! Do something, stop the damn treatment! It's killing her, I don't want this!" The witcher warned.

"No, please! I beg you, let them finish! I have to...don't make them stop. Close your eyes...close your eyes, so you don't see me like this..." Triss pleaded amid her soft cries.

"I won't." Geralt answered.

"You don't have to see this. I'm sorry, it's too much make you endure something like this, but we have to finish it, I want to see this to the bitter or sweet end." The sorceress insisted, gripping his arm.

"Forget about me. You're the one in pain. I don't want this..."

"You've seen our dreams, witcher. Now I want more than dreams, I want more…"

"And if you die, I'll be left with nothing but dreams and memories. I don't want dreams...don't do this if it means risking your life."

"Forgive me, Geralt, but it's no longer for you to decide. There's no going back." Triss replied, her voice wavered.

"Keira, Rita, make her understand! She could die!" He mumbled. "Damn you, sorceress, you don't know when to be stubborn."

"I'm your sorceress, remember?" She smiled weakly, pulling him to kiss her forehead.

"You don't know what you've done, witcher. You've made her believe there's a future for you all and you cannot simply halt that." Keira said, then she took a deep breath. She held the edge of the table to balance herself when their magic faded. "Your lover is determined to risk it all for your happiness. Don't fret, love, we'll heal the burns on her skin when it's all over."

"It seems the worst has passed." Margarita mumbled.

"Perhaps." Keira answered.

Moments before the enchantresses took their seats to rest, Triss' temperature began to rise sharply. Her hands and face felt like hot coals, a burning sensation licked at her body like scorching fire. More blisters appeared. Geralt grabbed the enchantress Margarita's shoulder, she was the closest to him. She winced angrily, to pull her shoulder free, his hands could shatter bone.

"Unhand me, you bloody brute, and let me help her!" She shouted.

"Help her. I didn't mean to…" He muttered.

"I know, or I'd have you on your ass." Margarita replied, her voice hinted of fright.

Triss had calmed once again with the aid of her sisters' magic, but the air in the room grew hotter though there were no visible fire. Parchment and books strewn about burst into flames, turning to ash, as the sorceress' magic went awry. Margarita and Keira sweated profusely as they frantically tried to control her and failed.

"She's losing control, witcher." Keira mumbled. "If she doesn't regain herself, your woman will wreak havoc here and the city will not be spared!"

"Someone open the window, please!"

Geralt clutched Triss' face, his hands felt aflame. He kissed her and she opened her eyes. His groans against her lips gradually grew louder the enchantress could feel all control over her magic slipping. The air that surrounded them heated like a parched desert, he clutched to the sorceress' lips in agony as she forcefully pushed him away.

"Are you mental, witcher?! She could kill you unwillingly!" Keira shouted at him. When they parted, his face, chest, and arm were singed where Triss' hands had touched.

"I could make her regain control of herself, if you let me try." He muttered, then winced to the stinging across his body.

"It's too risky."

"Soon, it'll be too hot in here, too difficult to breath."

"Open the window then, witcher?" Margarita asked politely, though her voice alerted him to the severity of their plight.

"Argh! Mmmmm...mmmm...aarrgghh!" Triss began to groan. Her body contorted, her limbs and fingers curled awkwardly.

"I'm going to ask you to test those bonds you spoke of so confidently."

"Keira, what are you doing?! Geralt, don't touch me! I could hurt you!" Triss muttered, then grabbed the edge of the table.

"If you don't regain control, you'll harm your lover further, or worse, you'll kill him." Keira said, then turned to the witcher. "Hold and keep holding her hands, Geralt! She's slipping...try to reach her...and be careful!"

"I'm going to take you into my arms. Whatever you do, don't blame yourself." Geralt mumbled to her.

"Keira...get him away." Triss pleaded.

"Too late for that." Keira replied.

"Don't fight me." Geralt mumbled, then he took the sorceress from the table and into his arms. He tucked her body and kissed her lips. It felt warm, but her touch was pleasant.

Keira raised her head and searched the room, Margarita was entranced mid-incantation. "Lambert, get in here!" She yelled.

"What the fuck are you witches doing?! Great...we're all going to die." Lambert mumbled as he entered. He hesitated, halting just inside the door. The witcher could feel the change in air. "Fuck, it's hot in here! My lungs are burning...it's like working the old forge."

"Lambert dear, do you mind opening the window?" Keira called to him in feign calmness. She gazed at Geralt, the witcher's lips were still locked on Triss'. "Did she regain control?"

"No, he confines her. Her fear of harming him keeps her there, but barely. She'll lose...it's only a matter of time. We must intervene. Geralt, I am going to put her to sleep before she causes more harm!" Margarita warned. She all but cringed when the witcher lifted his gaze.

"Do it." He said.

"Open the window, Lambert, quickly, please!" Keira interrupted, then joined Margarita in her enchantment. Their voices echoed in fluid elder speech, as they both set their fingers on Triss' forehead.

"Shit, it's fucking cold out there." Lambert said grumbling as he opened the window.

"What went wrong, Keira?!" Geralt asked, his voice rife with concern.

"Remember those side-effects we discussed? Well, her magic has become unstable and her body has changed. She'll return to her normal self after the treatment is over. These ugly blisters and burns aren't lasting and we'll care for them shortly." The sorceress answered him. "A day or two and they'll all fade. She held on, just so she wouldn't hurt you, but that was a dangerous effort."

"You said she's unstable? How?"

"Well, she could've opened a portal and take you with her. Triss could do something and kill you both...not intentionally, of course. Or she could've rained down fire and burned the entire valley, city, and everyone in it. Perhaps the bond you share could've shielded us all." Keira replied with a hint of sarcasm. "Anything is possible at the moment, but that's the worst case. I haven't the slightest idea to what extent her magic has been affected. This has never been done before, remember?"

"Hmm." Geralt grunted, then he gazed down at his lover.

Triss had succumbed to their spell and she laid unconscious in his arms While she slept, the air around them returned to its natural state. He took her to their bed and placed her in it. The witcher peeled her clothes from her skin. He gazed woebegone and horrified at the burns on her hands, chest and abdomen. The sorceresses began to restore Triss' skin using remedies Margarita had made and amulets Keira had fashioned. As they worked, Gerlt drank a brew of witcher's potion to aid the singed skin on his hands and face. Triss' magic had scorched him, but his wounds were minor compared to hers. An hour later, the sorceress awoke with Geralt ever close at her side. She rose from their bed, but he coaxed her down to rest as her sister's medicine continued to work through her body. Keira had recommended she rest for a few hours, but, stubborn as always, Triss refused to stay bedridden. She got up to prepare dinner for the five she thought remained, but the sorceress Margarita had already left. The enchantress carefully removed the bandage from Geralt's hands and tended his wounds. Her fingers slid across his face, inspecting the burns she'd inflicted on him, then she opened his shirt and examined his chest.

 _These wounds will heal and leave a scar if I do nothing._ She thought to herself, then muttered an incantation that caused the witcher's body to stiffen when her hands came near. "Will you forgive me? For this?" She whispered, her eyes swelled as she lowered her head. "I did this...I lost control like some fucking novice and did this, Geralt."

"It'll heal."

"Yes, witcher, and leave a scar if I do nothing."

"I'll add them to my collection. Another story to tell Ciri someday." He said. His hand cradled her cheek, her tears pooled between his fingers and against his palm.

"Let me see." The sorceress mumbled, then strolled to the dresser and took an ointment to rub on his skin and face. She kissed then rested her forehead on his chest. "This is my doing. There's no going around it, my magic did this to you."

"It's superficial, I said I'll heal." He mumbled, stepping back. Geralt tucked her hair inspecting her face, his eyes went down to the sorceress' neck. He tugged on the neckline of her gown, it was torn, his doing, then the witcher ran his hand across her neck and she closed her eyes. He continued down to her breast, kneeling to inspect her belly. When he lifted her gown high to inspect her thighs, she pressed it down and pushed him away, smiling at his tenderness.

"Your skin is still irritated."

"Mmhmm, but Keira and Rita managed to heal my injuries, I'll have no permanent blemishes you could look at."

"Nothing on you is a blemish." Geralt answered, grabbing her thighs and lifting the sorceress up onto the dresser.

"Gently, witcher...my body doesn't recover as quickly as yours."

He kissed her fervently, crashing their bodies and shattering a small glass; she was as eager as he. They would sleep late into the evening that day, then wake. She taught him what she needed and he her. They'd make love once more, taking and giving pleasure, not just physically to satisfy each other, but their affair also delved deeper into the void that lingered whenever they parted. He'd kiss her body as she lay amongst the sheets. Every stroke, every glance, every brush of his lips, the sorceress returned in kind. When they parted, they'd lay there together, admiring each other.

"What we share when we're together are our hopes, dreams, trust, and the deepest of friendship. When we lay together, we aren't just satisfying our physical desires...it's with promises of what our future holds. I've finally conquered you, witcher and you me, but we'll never speak of such things, lest it's in this bed, our bed, between your soft kisses..."

"I'd keep you in bed then, with me and we'd go for days. If you let me, I'd stay lost in those eyes..." Geralt mumbled, as he lay gazing into her cornflower blue eyes, nuzzling in the tenderness that lingered there. "I don't know what you see in mine, but I love you."

She could not hold herself from him, so they hid away in their bedroom for two days. They'd lay by the fireplace, on their backs, she'd spread a duvet on the floor beneath the window. Geralt gazed at her until she closed her eyes and slept, and when the sorceress woke, his were there. His smiles were subtle, but each would draw her gaze and he'd amass an even deeper yearning for her. She'd take his head and cradle him when they eventually drifted to sleep.

"I want a baby of my own, Geralt." She whispered into his ears while he slept, so when he woke he'd take her into another fervor affair.

When they finally emerged, it was late into the night, Keira had grown tired of waiting and had prepared their evening meal. Triss wore a robe and the witcher a shirt and trousers.

"Look, they've already made up." She teased them. "I made something simple. Lambert and I have retired to the hills. We'll leave you two for the evening."

"No need for that." Triss whispered. "We've been locked in our bedroom for days."

"I'm not doing it for you." Keira replied, then slipped away into the night, leaving them at the dinner table.

They feasted, then quickly returned to their bedroom for the remainder of the evening. Two more days had passed before Geralt and the sorceress emerged once more, when the ravages of hunger overwhelmed her urge to remain in bed. He was ragged and unshaven. Her hair was in beautiful tatters and tangled like hay straw. They carried their meal back to their bedroom and she fed him from her own lips in play. They bathed after, then climbed into bed their bodies still wet. She'd sleep naked on his chest, as Geralt pulled the sheets and wrapped it around her.

"Wake up." He mumbled to her. When she woke, her eyes met his as the witcher held her face.

He pulled the duvet from her body to cover himself, and the sorceress would not have it. She threw the feather quit across the room, it'd cheated her of his body obscuring him. Geralt held her face and kissed her deeply.

"You're amazing, you know."

"I've heard it before." He replied

"Oh, really? From who?"

"Uh…you."

"Exactly. Just be quiet." She kissed his bare chest, relishing the feel of his skin on hers. The sorceress lay on their bed, eyes half-closed, and waited for him. Her breaths were shallow, hitching when he touched her hands. She opened her eyes to peek just as he pressed soft kisses between her breasts. They had laid together many times, yet it was never the same, they could never get the same feelings, so each encounter was stronger, more meaningful than the last. Making love wasn't sufficient, their love had 'remade them', they'd say. Triss climbed atop. It was too beautiful to be simple love, they were changing right before each other's eyes to become what the other needed.

 _After all these years, I am still getting to know you, witcher, and you are still getting to know me. Every day I see something new that takes my breath, and nurture what we have like a spark that starts the flame anew._ She smiled.

"You're so damn beautiful..." Geralt said from his back when their eyes met.

His hands reached up at her neck. She swatted them away, then grabbed him by the throat in a fit of possessiveness, "Make love to me once more, and then again." She said. Her words rang with a hint of familiarity, but they were uttered from a place he'd hadn't reached.

"What do you want?" He mumbled.

"Everything." She answered, "And you?"

"More time with you." He said, and she set to the task.

His flesh beneath her hands felt familiar, as did the taste of his skin; he moaned ever so softly. The witcher gazed up at her, her skin felt unfamiliar, everywhere he touched heated and burned. Her cries were passionate and he teased her about them when they finished, entwined and drenched in sweat. He hooked her body with his legs and held her there, naked, where they stayed until morning.

 *****][*****

A week passed and it was time for Margarita and Keira to administer the second treatment to them. Triss watched as Geralt consumed the second dose. She closely monitored his body for signs of rejection, but as it did with the first, his results were the same. Her witcher's body quickly absorbed the remedy, leaving no signs of physical change save, the temporary blackening of his veins. He sat upright and attempted to stand, but his balance was shaken as he collapsed on her shoulder. Triss struggled helping Geralt back into the chair. She held his arm, leaning over and checking his body with care. Sweat pooled across the witcher's brow, his flesh heated, and she quickly unfastened his shirt, taking a damp rag to his skin.

She placed both hands on his cheeks and looked into his eyes when he opened them. "How do you feel?"

"Groggy, pain, but it's wearing off."

"Maybe you should sit awhile." She replied.

"No, I want to be at your side. Help me up." He replied, then took her arm and stood up.

As Triss tended to him, Margarita sat nearby watching her. Like a mother would a child, Triss tended to her lover. Puzzled by her treatment of the witcher, Margarita observed their tenderness with a certain interest. Triss had always seemed to place his needs above her own and never hesitated to make reckless choices when they involve his wants. As Margarita gazed at the pair, it was blatantly obvious she had questions, questions she hoped she'd get to ask someday or perhaps answer through her own experience. Margarita then ordered the enchantress to lie on the table, and she obeyed.

"We've made some improvements." Keira said, resting her hand on her hip.

"Let's begin." Margarita said. She took a tray with carefully arranged vials on it and placed it on the table. Keira took the first vial and Triss was handed the mixture. As the enchantress consumed the first, they raised their hands to cast their spells.

Triss canted her head to gaze at their work. Their magic would help her contain her own should she lose control. Geralt at her side and ever vigilant, stood watching. A dreaded feeling took him in an icy chill, he felt his belly tighten. As he gripped the table, his body stiffened like days-old corpse, his jaw and teeth latched shut. Just moments after they'd begun, he sensed something had gone terribly wrong. Like before, the temperature of Triss' body had risen dramatically but the air in the room did not change. Sweat rose from her skin like vapor, blisters and burns appeared across her body. She shook violently, then fell silent as her eyes rolled back into her head, white and devoid of all semblance of beauty and warmth. A cold sweat drenched his skin, rolling down his back. Geralt gritted his teeth, then spoke to her. The throbbing of his heart surpassed hers, as the sorceress let out a wretched scream that vibrated his entire body. His hand curled, fingers digging into his palm as fear gripped his conscience and pushed aside every thought. Triss fell into a trance-like state. Suddenly, the distinct sound of portal a crackled. The deafening noise could be heard outside their home.

"Try to hold her, Geralt!" Margarita screamed.

"Shit, shit...shit! Hold her steady, witcher!" Keira grumbled,

"What's happening now?!" Geralt asked, concerned as he tried to keep the sorceress restrained. She twisted her body, then slowly calmed. "Answer me!" He barked.

"I don't bloody well know, Geralt, do I?! Give me a moment to think! We haven't got many options..." Keira shouted back at him. The sorceress muttered another conjuration using an amulet to channel the sorceress' power. "Nothing we do here has been done before."

"Our spells are failing, we can't stop her!" Margarita muttered. "I've tried every enchantment, even simple spells, and she's blocking everything I do!"

"What the hell do you mean she's blocking?! You're the Lodge, the most powerful sorceresses alive! So do what all sorceresses do!" Geralt replied angrily. The veins across his face and pale skin became visible like small connected rivers, as blood surged through them.

"Do you even know what your woman is capable of?!"

"Yeah...I've seen Triss lay waste to half the forest near Kaer Morhen and tear apart the Wild Hunt with fire from the sky." He answered.

"Fire from the sky? Is that it?! Shut up, witcher!" Margarita replied. Her inability to take control had caused annoyance to bellow forth in her tone. "I can do no more without raising the danger to me, and especially to her. She's all but lost control..."

"Make her sleep! Make her sleep!"

"That would not be wise...I want see what happens next. Be ready to subdue her quickly if we must!" Keira said, then she brought her hands forward, but their magic collided in a violent spark. "Dammit!"

"Keira, this is not one of your crazy experiments, it's Triss!"

"Yes, yes, yes, I know that, witcher!"

"Geralt, we sorceresses use our bodies as conduits of magic. When a change happens, it affects how we channel the power we access." Margarita said. "There is another option, it's the most dangerous to us, because whoever goes could be harmed irreparably if she perceives them as a threat."

"That?!" Keira said, halting everything she was focused on. "You can't be serious?!"

"We haven't got many options. Someone must enter her mind, but I—"

"I'll do it, tell me what I need to do! I'll do it, she'd never see me as a threat." He mumbled.

"Wait, hear me out. You assume she'll see you as you are now. I admire your certainty about your lover, but her unconscious mind is not as rational. You must know, if you do this, you'll feel everything good and bad she's experienced in her life." Margarita explained. "You'll know her fears, because you will live them. You'll feel every pain she's endured and it's toll...yes, witcher...even the pain you've caused her. It's the most intimate of connections you'll ever make with her...even more intimate than when you lay together."

"We're wasting time we don't have, Rita!" Geralt muttered.

 _Remarkable._ "Would you die for her, witcher?"

"Without a second thought." He answered. "We have to hurry!"

"This is not a beauty spell or another simple sort… There are other forces at place. Be patient, Geralt."

"How could she do all this from her unconscious state?" The witcher asked.

"Triss' talents are rare, her ability to conjure the most complicated of spells without the aid of another is frightening. If we simply sever her connection now, we'd harm her. It's a shock you see? Worse, actually."

"Couldn't get any worse than this." He mumbled, contorting his face.

"It can and it just did. Do you sense that, sister? I do not think it's just magic, this is something else." Keira mumbled, as the witcher's medallion began to rattle violently.

"Triss..." Geralt said, leaning over her. "Danger nearby."

"Alright, we'll focus on her burns and heal them quickly, then keep her stable until it's safe out there. You can let her go, Geralt, you're squeezing too tightly and she's calm now." Margarita added.

Outside, Triss, still in her unconscious state, had inadvertently opened more portals to the bogs, swamps, dark forest thickets, and mountain caves where all manner of beasts dwell. Packs of Drowners and Drowned Dead emerged. The witcher Lambert, training outside, quickly dispatched the monsters. His rapping on the door alerted Geralt to the strangeness of events occurring outside.

"What are you going to do?"

"What a witcher does." He answered.

"Go, we'll care for your woman. Lambert is out there and he needs your help." Keira said, not lifting her eyes from Triss' body as she applied her magic once more.

"I'm entrusting Triss to your care." Geralt muttered, his words cold and gritty. He took a sword from the wall, then made for the door.

The heavy tread of his boot echoed as he entered the hall, then walked to the parlor and out to the front of the manor. The skies above had darkened as far as the eye could see in a magnificent hue, glowing red and crimson like a great dragon bellowing fire deep inside. The air smelled of sulfur, the winds howled as more portals opened nearby and others were whisked out of existence. Both witchers remembered the familiar sky during their battle with the Wild Hunt at Kaer Morhen. Geralt gazed up then at the creatures before them. A Swamp Bints, and a Water Hag appeared. Much like the Water Hags, with two spans of bony growths sticking from its back, hair tangled like seaweed, with powerful claws, it was the color of moss, with puss-filled boils on its back and green glowing eyes. Both hags appeared as shocked of their surroundings as the witchers were to see them. With thick sickle-shaped claws, her eerie muttering drew Geralt's gaze and sword. He dispatched the Swamp Bints, then turned as the Water Hag retreated.

 _Merigold's fire, if she does that here she could burn the entire city!_ He thought to himself.

A pair of powerful Chorts with curled horns emerged from portals far across the manor, then an old ancient Leshen surrounded by crows and wolves slowly emerged from a portal beside them. The two beasts engaged in a gruesome but brief brawl, the Leshen burrowed it roots and impaled the Chort, twisting its lifeless body in a mass of flesh and shattered bones. A Godling appeared, terror stricken, running frantically towards the witcher, but Geralt did not lift his sword. A cluster of Mucknixers and Foglets appeared and the witcher cut them to pieces, dousing himself in blood.

"What the fuck is going?! Drowners, Mucknixers...shit! Even Leshens and Chorts, every monster known to witchers is emerging from portals and, last time I checked, the swamps were nowhere near here! Monsters don't use portals, Geralt, not these kind…"

"Hmm, it's Triss. She's unable to control her magic right now. Not going to be easiest monster kills we ever made. Watch yourself...that Leshen is old, powerful."

"First, we need to close every portal, wolf...prevent any more surprises. Oh, and try not to take your sweet time, your woman is about to burn down the entire fucking city!" The witcher Lambert shouted, pointing his finger upward.

"Yeah, not much time left."

Inside the manor and Triss' lab, Margarita employed the most powerful of magic to suppress Triss' powers, but the enchantress could only contain her partially. Margarita stayed with the sorceress, focusing on healing the injuries she had inflicted to her own body. Keira hurried to the parlor and glanced outside.

"I need dimeritium, witcher!" The sorceress shouted from the window. "Do you have any?"

"We have monsters, lots of monsters...busy right now!"

"I can see that...there's so many of them!" Keira said. She teleported herself outside, then quickly sealed the portals nearest to them. A beast growled, the deafening sound stunned the senses, as a Chort charged them. The enchantress opened a portal before the creature and it vanished through.

" _Hwee_...neat trick." Lambert mumbled.

"Where did you send it?" Geralt asked.

"Let us say, I dropped it from a very high place. Unless the creature can swim, there's not much to discuss." She answered. "Now, about that dimeritium…?"

"In the barn, behind the haystack, look in a chest. I don't keep ingots in our home, they interfere with Triss' instruments and it's dangerous to her." Geralt replied. He glanced over his shoulders at the enchantress.

"Fend of the monsters whilst I retrieved it." Keira replied. Two portals opened nearby and necrophages poured out like an angry mob. A rotten stench filled the air. Both witchers cast Igni and flames licked the ground, belching fire and consuming the creatures. They spasmed and swelled, thrashing around in tremors. One exploded, triggering the rest.

"They're going to blow!" Lambert barked. He grabbed the enchantress and both witchers cast Quen to guard themselves from the blast.

"Why do you need dimeritium? It's like fire asking for water." He asked.

"I intend to use the ingot to block Triss' magic until she wakes. We'll fashion something to bind her."

"That will be painful for her."

"We'll take measures."

"Keira, she'll be defenseless." Geralt grumbled.

"You'll protect her, Geralt, until she is back to her old self. Hurry, we haven't got much time!"

Keira made for the barn. She would not risk opening a portal, so Lambert followed, leaving Geralt to fend of the beasts nearby. When the sorceress returned safely, both witchers fought abreast. Together, they cast Quen shielding themselves from the blows, then set out to slay the remaining Drowners and Drowned Dead. Outside, the smaller portals began to vanish as a single larger portal of blackness formed above them. Geralt, tensed his body, the witcher could sense the strong evil emanating from the aberration.

"We have trouble…big trouble..." He said. "This isn't good. Can you close it, Keira?"

"I haven't the time, it will take too long. I must get back to your woman." She replied.

"This can't be good..."

"Then you both go and handle it!" Keira replied.

"What about Triss?"

"Just deal with the monster, Geralt. Rita and I will take care of your witch!" Keira replied angrily, then she retreated towards the manor. "Be careful, Lambert, whatever emerges from within will possess an arcane evil form of power, a monster perhaps from the time of the Conjunction of Spheres."

 _Hmm, it's worse than that. Not a monster, something else...something worse._ Geralt pondered his thoughts.

The witcher twirled his swords with skill, then advanced to joined his brother. Both witchers stood poised waiting for whatever manner of beast on the other side to emerge. The aura grew stronger around them, their witcher medallions rattled, thumping against their chest. Lesser monsters perished and faded like ash where they stood. The ancient Leshen retreated far beyond the old tree and stood firm, other monsters retreated only to fall dead.

"Do you feel that?" Geralt asked.

"What the fuck is it?! I have never felt anything like it." Lambert asked, "Damn, that aura is strong.".

 _No, I defeated him...no way he could come back...not here._ "I don't know, but it's pure evil."

"No shit, Geralt, I can sense it too. How did this shit happen? Merigold calling every monster here. Now this..."

"Triss, her condition is bad, her magic is unstable, Rita said, but she'd never do this intentionally, but in her current state, anything could happen if they don't get her under control soon."

"Damn, I'm too young to die." The witcher Lambert jested. He stared at the sky above, then, with a nervous grin. "You sure know how to pick them. Merigold is about to burn this entire valley, kill us all."

"It won't come to that, Triss will pull through. It looks like she's regaining some control." Geralt said confidently.

"What?!"

"Look at the sky, it's not raining fire." Geralt mumbled, "As long as it remains like that, Triss has some control.".

"Merigold is that powerful?"

"You blind? Look around you." Geralt replied, as they inched forward slowly. "Remember what she did to the Wild Hunt during the battle at Kaer Morhen? Don't underestimate her."

"Yeah, I remember saving your ass too when Merigold tried to roast us." Lambert answered, then he focused on the portal and the powers emanating from it. "You like it when sorceresses try to kill you, I don't. Yennefer threw you into a portal trying to drown you, and Merigold tried to burn you...It's coming."

"Keep your sword at the ready, we're about to have a hard fight."

"You afraid, wolf?"

"Yeah, anyone tell you you talk a lot when you are nervous, Lambert? Stay focused."

There was a sudden eerie silence around them. Everything had frozen, the winds no longer howled, leaves halted mid-air, birds refused to sing, others were frozen amid-flight. The grass stood with a slight bend, time had stood still around them yet they were unaffected. Both witcher's inched closer and out appeared a man. He climbed down, each step revealing a translucent stair from the ground to the portal above. Beady, unfocused eyes defined the stranger's feature. He approached with a curious stare, then took interest as the witcher Lambert raised his sword in anticipation.

 _No, it's him. I banished him...how._ Geralt thought to himself.

"Yes, its me, Geralt." The man replied.

Unimposing, the stranger was dressed as a simple peasant, clad in a yellow shirt and blue pants with a pouch attached to his waist, he looked ordinary, but Geralt knew the man was no ordinary monster, there were no pages in the bestiary for him, no witcher had ever faced such a creature. He was no relict, cursed one or specter. Their witcher's medallion continued to vibrate, alerting them to the graveness of the threat they faced. Lambert, always brash and easily angered, moved forward towards the man, but before he could raise his hand to the witcher, Geralt spoke.

"You." Geralt muttered as he narrowed his eyes.

"Who? Know this man?" Lambert asked. "Is it even a man? What is it? A doppler?"

"Dopplers are harmless, this is no man, he's no Djinn, but a demon.. He's the cruelest and foulest of monsters." Geralt muttered. "Deals in half-hearted jests, makes you believe you'll get what you want, then twists it into a horrible fate."

"Ah, Geralt of Rivia, you remembered me." The stranger turned his gaze away from the witchers and stared curiously at the manor to their backs.

"Who is this fucker? Why the hell is my medallion vibrating for him?!" Lambert asked as he raised sword.

"Don't provoke that thing, Lambert...he's dangerous."

"'Thing'? I am neither a thing nor a man. I am no demon or a Djinn, and naught in between." The stranger slowly paced from left then right, his eyes still focused on both witchers. He paused, then bowed, fingers laced. "Let me introduce myself: Gaunter O'Dimm, the Man of Glass, also known as Master Mirror. It's a trade, you see. Geralt and I were acquaintances in the not too distant past—"

"Don't have time to listen to this shit!"

"If you had no ears, you'd hear not what the wind whispers...if you had no eyes you'd see not what the mirror reflects. If you had no tongue, you'd speak not." The mysterious stranger answered.

"Easy, Lambert. It's a long story, don't give him a reason to attack us." Geralt continued. "Why did you come here, O'Dimm?"

"Ah, witcher, but the question is why did you disturb me? Who opened a gateway to my domain? You cast me into the abyss...into blackness, silence...infinite silence. ." O'Dimm said, his eyes narrowing slightly, a false smile across his face. "This land...Kovir...Pont Vanis, known by another name in ancient time. It's been eons since I last visited this place, poverty-stricken then, not many people need my talents here now."

"Nothing here for you...so go back to whence you came." Geralt said, as he tightened his grip on his sword.

"When the contract is done and deed completed, payment must be got." O'Dimm removed a wooden spoon from his jerkin and the witcher stepped back.

"I beat you before at your own game."

"You alluded me from what was mine, witcher..." O'Dimm muttered, "...but I'd wager…"

"I'd wager nothing!" Geralt growled. "I'll find a way to defeat you for good and kill you."

"I can't be killed...I always return..." O'Dimm muttered. The bones in his face shifted, his eyes were like the eyes of a snake, face pale and demonic.

"We'll see!" Geralt answered.

Suddenly, the sky above them was torn opened in a loud rumble. Geralt looked up, the blackness parted as fire rained down like dragon's breath, scorching a patch of field in the open plains near their manor. The Leshen vanished in a haze of black smoke, then reappeared far across the field with the crows and wolves. Balls of moulting fire and rock belched from the heavens, singeing the ground where the creatures stood. The yelp of the wolves echoed, as a trail of flame blackened the ground. Naught was left but the charred husk of the Leshen's wood like form, crumpling, and withered.

"Intriguing..." O'Dimm said. The demon's demeanor and aura was less threatening as it once again turned its gaze towards the witcher's home and made Geralt anxious. "Sorceresses...is she the one you hold dear? Intriguing...she's not alone. Bog witches...they trifle with forces they can not fathom or hope to master. This one is strong enough to bridge the darkness that is my domain and awaken me? Contemptible, corrupting the source with a novice's knowledge and children's magic."

 _Was that fear? Hmm. He fear them, Triss especially, but why?_ Geralt pondered. "Whatever you're after, whatever you're trying to do, I won't allow it." He replied angrily. "I know your fear of sorceresses...they aren't defenseless against your powers. "

"Geralt, Geralt, Geralt, impatient as always. I sense someone you have deep feelings for is in trouble. Do you want my help? A wish, perhaps, to save one so dear?" O'Dimm asked. "I grant what the client desires and demand appropriate payment. I know your heart's desire...ask and what you desire will be yours."

"No, what I desire you can never grant in full. I've seen the results of you wishes. You give hollow truths that lead to a miserable end and payments are steep and unbalanced. I've already one miserable ending, I won't allow you to ruin my life here. Now, leave!"

"Is she what you truly desire?"

"You know nothing about my desires.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." O'Dimm waved his finger, grinning wickedly. "That is no way to talk to an old acquaintance, remember what happened to the last man who annoyed me so? It was at the alchemy's tavern, as the story began—"

"I know the story I was there...now leave!"

"I'll leave, for now, but return. Someday, I'll come calling...two souls for two souls, remember that, and warn your witch never to disturb me again."

"I owe you nothing."

"Olgierd von Everec's soul?" O'Dimm mumbled.

"I wagered my soul for his and won the game." Geralt replied defiantly. _The screams Vlodimir made when you sent his ghost from the living world haunted my dreams and Triss had to intervene..._

"The woman, Marlene de Trastamara's soul?"

"You cursed her because she refused you food, the curse was lifted as it was spoken: I dined with the spotted witt of my own free will. She's no longer your concern." Geralt replied. "I banished you, begone!"

The skies returned to their natural blue color and the last of the smaller portals disappeared as Triss regained control of her magic.

 _It worked, she's fine..._ Geralt thought to himself. The witcher would have delved into reminisce had the Man of Glass' voice not snapped him to his senses.

"Ah, there they are." O'Dimm smiled wickedly, then slowly retreated, fading into thin air. "Farewell, Geralt, we'll meet again."

"What the fuck was that?!" Lambert asked.

"Evil incarnate itself."

"What?!"

"Long story, ask me later. He won't do us any harm for now. Don't mention this to Keira and the others, we have enough problems already."

"That display with the Leshen...what was that about?"

"Hmm." Geralt grunted, as Lambert sheathed his sword. "Triss, fending off O'Dimm for me, I guess."

"Your woman is awake and she wants you, Geralt, hurry!" Keira exited and alerted the witchers. He quickly sheathed his sword then glanced at Lambert.

Keira made a subtle nod before returning into the manor. Geralt opened the door, and made his way to the lab. As he entered, the sorceress Margarita held a rag in a small bowl of water.

"She fell asleep, Geralt. We've healed her injuries, but she cannot fully control her magic abilities." Margarita mumbled, then moistened the rag and wiped her sister's hands. "Take her to your bed, please."

"Hmm." Geralt grunted. "How long?"

"I cannot say for certain, witcher." Margarita whispered. She paused, observing them. "Are you alright?"

"What I feel is beyond reason. I love everything about her: her soul, body, mind. Even her smile, down to the simplest of things." He mumbled. "I feel this way in everything I do with her, even walking through a sewer...everything we say, even when we are both silent."

Geralt ran his fingers along her face, the sorceress' burns were gone, her blisters healed. In the dull light, her skin appeared honeyed. She opened her eyes, her gaze rose up to his, the hue of her cornflower blue eyes appeared like stars on the darkest of nights. The way she smiled, so gentle. He took the enchantress off the table and folded her into his arms. In that instant, they were one, the warmth of their bodies entwined, like the feelings they shared. The sorceress' hair smelled of scented oils, her skin of strawberries. He paused at the door only to offer gratitude to her sisters, before carrying Triss to their bedroom. He placed her in their bed, then removed his sword. That day, both Margarita and Keira would stay by Triss' side to care for the enchantress while she slept.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think I am always looking forward to improving my writing and ideas.**

* * *

 **If my story offends your CANON, I DON'T CARE.** See my profile and read my first rule. Don't like it? Too bad. This story was written for people who enjoy creativity, people like me. **If I hurt your feelings by doing certain things in this story, just remember, you are free to go and read something else.** I know it's a surprise to you but its true. **Cheers**


	8. The Last Thought

**Chapter 8: The Last Thought**

 _ **Pont Vanis...**_

Hours had gone by before she finally woke once more. As she had always done, Keira Metz commanded the sorceress rest a bit longer, but her orders went unheeded. Triss met her sister's request with resistance. In no mood for Triss' disregard for her own safety, especially after the day's events, she asked the witcher to excuse himself from the room.

"Give us a moment, Geralt, I must speak to Triss alone." The sorceress' tone, posture and look in her eyes made clear her intent.

"Alright." He replied, then sighed. Geralt lifted his body, leaving Triss sitting on the bed. He gazed at his sorceress, but she turned her away, knowing his eyes would make her heed, as hers would him. As he left, her eyes returned to his body, the slight awkwardness of his first few steps, remnant of an injury long healed by the dryads of Brokilon forest, though she remembered it well.

"You are a stupid girl, aren't you?! Why do you disregard your health?! Do you know what you did to yourself? The burns we've healed? The blisters? This is no jest, Triss!" Keira yelled.

"Keira, I…"

"Shut up!" Keira folded her arms across her body, shifted her hips to one side and scolded her friend, "Do you think he will stop loving you if you said 'no'? Why must you be so reckless?"

"I'm sorry, Keira. It has nothing to do with Geralt." Triss answered, then she lied back down on the bed.

"Ah, yes, well, you have nothing left to prove. He is here with you, accept it!" Keira replied, her tone was much softer than before. "You think it will all be over someday and you want to have some part of him left to comfort you if that day comes."

"Hmm, it isn't so easy to explain, I wish it were... You'll understand someday." Triss replied, then pulled away the duvet to let herself out of bed.

"Do not dare!" Keira shouted. "Rita, do you have naught to say?"

"No." The sorceress answered. "This matter has spiralled out of our control. Have you not seen how she's watched us closely each time? Our research and notes are missing and I know you took them, Triss. Likely to force our hand if we try to stop this insanity. I want them back!"

"I've read them, memorized every spell and every detail. If you try to stop, citing concerns for my safety, I'll—"

"Do not dare threaten me, you petulant little witch!" Margarita raised her voice in a fit of anger. "I know you and Geralt want this, but I have lost too many sisters. He's as foolish as you...the witcher becomes weak-kneed to your pouts, unable to say 'no', but I am not your lover! Where are our bloody notes?!"

"In the chest, just there. I feel like such a fool taking those notes...as if I could do much with them. It'd take weeks to decipher yours and Keira's cryptic writing...besides, I know my body can't tolerate much more of this and I'm not so cruel that I'll force him to watch me mutilate myself." Triss whispered. "There...take back what's yours."

"You are a fool and so is that lover of yours." Margarita said, then retrieved the stack of folded parchments from the chest and threw them in the fireplace.

"What are you doing?!"

"You've memorized them. haven't you? We haven't a need for them. We'll finish this. Geralt would likely lodge a feeble protest were you to try to finish our work alone, then you'd fall apart in tears...no, I'm certain of it. When he sees your tears he'd fold like a cheap piece of parchment."

"He's stronger willed than that."

"To you? He's not." Keira replied.

Just outside the door in the hall, Lambert tapped his hand against the wooden pillar.

"That bad, huh?" Lambert mumbled and Geralt opened his eyes. He'd leaned his body against the wall outside their bedroom, arms crossed, foot braced against the door sill. The witcher extended his hand and handed a mug to Geralt, but he waved it off. "Well, more for me. Don't want to be in there?"

"They threw me out. Triss is being stubborn, they healed the burns on her body."

"Merigold's killing herself for you, wolf." Lambert replied. He leaned his body against the wall. "Not my place, but I'll say it. You didn't exactly make it easy to get here...do you blame the sorceress for wanting to please you?"

"Hmm."

"Keira talks and I mostly listen. She's not happy with this, but we all know Merigold won't let it go. Well, it's not my place..." The witcher Lambert mumbled.

"Want to make me feel worse than I already feel now? Well, it's working." Geralt answered, "They're done."

 *****][*****

 _ **June 30, 1274…**_

The days passed quickly and the sorceress kept herself busy with her duties in the royal court. Three weeks had gone by, she took fewer risks and even agreed to Margarita's request that Keira open portals for her travels. It had soon come time for the sorceresses to perform the next treatment. Margarita and Keira had decided to take no risks during their final session, so they decided to bind Triss' magic with spells, at first, then a bracelet infused with small amounts of dimeritium she'd fashioned from the witcher's ingot. The spell would make the sorceress incapable of using magic for a short time and render her unconscious for the duration of the treatment. The bracelet would ensure she could not wield her magic subconsciously. As Margarita prepared them for their treatment, the three sorceresses agreed that the it would be the last and, should they fail to conceive, no future treatments would follow.

"That bracelet...will it harm her?" Geralt asked the sorceresses.

"Of course not, but after the treatment, I advise she wear it a while. It'll take some time for her to regain control, and use of magic could end badly for her and the person on the other side." Keira replied. "It affects us as well, so you have to collect the bracelet and place it on her after we've cast the spell."

"I'm afraid we haven't another choice, Geralt." Margarita added.

"It's alright...let's proceed, sisters." Triss whispered, then she gestured to Keira and Margarita so they'd began. The enchantress took a vial of the treatment and drank it. "Tastes awful...and it smells awful in here."

"It should taste no different." Margarita replied. She shirked her body, then continued. "Strange…"

"Well, it does. Stay with me, Geralt."

"I'll be the first thing you see when you wake." He replied, then took her hand and brought it up to his lips.

"How far we've come." The sorceress mumbled.

"Long ways to go." Geralt replied, then he retrieved the dimeritium bracelet from the small jewelry chest and placed it on Triss' wrist and grinned. "The amount is just enough so it causes you no pain of side effects...just can't use magic unintentionally while it's attached to you."

"What's so funny?" She asked, as the spell cast by Margarita Laux-Antille and Keira Metz took hold of her body.

"Dimeratium shackle...remember when you give me a shackle to place them on your wrist?"

"Seriously, you're bringing that up at this moment? You have awful timing."

"As good a time as any to think about it." He said, as the sorceress eyes closed in a deep sleep.

"She's asleep. Now we wait."

The hours passed without incident. Triss' treatment went well and her reactions to the mixture were easily treated using more magical spells and amulets that both enchantresses had fashioned. It was evening when the sorceress finally woke. She knocked over a small chest, then turned her gaze to her witcher's face and touch. He greeted her with an awkward smile as his hands came to rest across her cheeks. Triss closed her eyes, smiled, then turned her head towards Keira and Margarita sitting nearby.

"You brought me here, again." She asked.

"No, Keira carried you in her arms." Geralt replied.

"Really? Mmm." She groaned.

"No." He chuckled. "What's wrong?"

"Nausea." Triss answered. Another wave of nausea soon added to her discomfort, then her stomach contracted, gently at first, then another so violent Geralt quickly cupped his hands below her mouth as she heaved again, then onto his arm. The witcher dipped his hand in water while keira held a basin. Triss leaned forward, small dribbles of it lingered on her lips. Geralt took a rag to wipe them, but the sorceress grabbed his arm.

"Water." Was all she could utter as she vomited on him. "You're always caring for me."

"Yeah, you know...nothing like a bath in your vomit." He teased.

"I'm sorry...it's disgusting, I know." She whispered.

"Triss, I've taken care of you in worse situations, it's nothing." He said and she took his face. Geralt kissed her lip, the taste and all. She tried to push him away and lacked the strength to.

"Eww, that was…" Triss halted, then gently trailed her finger along his lips. "Thank you."

"Mmhmm." Geralt mumbled.

"Come, sit and let me lay on you a bit." Triss whispered, leaning her body against his body.

"By the gods…" Said Keira, shaking her head, while Margarita looked on in shock, her mouth agape.

"So, how do we know if the treatments worked?" Geralt asked curiously. "What next?"

"Oh my, anxious are we?! Well, you've already started." Keira sniggered. "Normally, you have to fuck and then babies appear."

"Keira! If I wasn't so weary, I'd hit you with something!" Triss replied, giving the laughing sorceress a feigned rebuke.

"Don't blame me, it was your tell-tale screams and moans that give it away. I, as a guest, had to endure that for days." Keira smiled.

Margarita eyes drifted to Keira, then she spoke. "I've never mothered a child, so I cannot say how your body will feel. However, you and your witcher should...well, that's never been a problem for the two of you. All we have to do now is wait and see where this leads."

"I don't feel well at all." Triss whispered.

"You'll get better." Margarita said, then she rose to her feet. "I'll take my leave, I'm certain you don't need instructions..."

"No, we don't. Geralt, I need a bath, then a bit of rest...help me up." Triss told him, then tugged on his shirt and kissed him when the witcher looked down. "And get this damn bracelet off my hand."

"You have to wear it." He mumbled.

"Fine! Excuse us, sisters, but we need to be alone."

"To the bedroom they go, no doubt...assuming they make it that far." Keira teased. "If we were successful, we won't be waiting long...those two can't keep their hands off each other for a day."

 _ **Three Months Later...September 1274.**_

It was morning in Pont Vanis, and the cold winter air blew against her face as Triss opened the window. The fresh air always reminded her of Kaer Morhen, and her time spent there. The morning sky was dark as the deepest abyss, typical of a Koviri winter mornings. In the distance, a single light of a home could be seen through the morning snow. She had a restless night, but Geralt had watched over her while she slept.

Triss had struggled to regain full control of her abilities since the third treatment three months ago, and Geralt was concerned the treatment had injured her in some way. Her magic had been weakened, because of the treatment administered by Keira and Rita. Concerned that Triss may be vulnerable Rita had recommended she remained at home and take a leave of absence from the courts until fully recovered, but she refused. Redania delegation arrives today, and she was determined to be present.

Geralt had woken to the frigid winter air blowing through their bedroom, and noticed the enchantress standing by the window alone. Realizing he had woken up, Triss quickly wiped her face and walked over to him. As he attempted to stand, she gently placed her hands on his shoulders to keep him seated, then she placed his head gently against on her belly.

"I'm sorry. I failed you, again." She sighed.

Geralt quickly stood up and placed his right hand on her cheeks. She gently leaned her head in his hand and closed her eyes as he wiped the tears from them, then hugged her tightly.

"Triss, you've never failed me. You risked everything for us." He said as he comforted her.

"Thank you, Geralt. Your support is very important to me now." She said in a quiet voice.

"I'll always support you and never leave your side again." He replied, then kissed her on the cheeks.

"You're the most important person in my world. I want to have a quiet, peaceful life with you. I want to spend those tranquil, memorable moments together with you, just us and perhaps a child someday." Triss whispered, then turned towards the window and closed her eyes, knowing there will be hard times ahead.

"I want that for us. We can spend our nights under the stars if you like. I could light a huge fire to keep us warm. Your eyes will sparkle like stars when you smile. You're so beautiful." He said softly as she blushed.

"Ohh Geralt, your compliments are actually beautiful and romantic…Geralt of Rivia. You've brought me such joy, when I'm with you, everything seems possible. I'm devoted to you now and forever. I want so much to give you a child, but we may not..."

"Triss, don't say it. We're together. I want this. I want us. You're here with me...you should know, my feelings haven't changed since I met you."

"That's not true, your feelings went from friendship to this, whatever love you feel for me grew over time."

"No, the love and respect was always there, just...hmm, I knew if I'd allowed myself to admit this, it wouldn't be easy to move forward without you. You've done more for me than you know." He explained, his hands wrapped around her.

"I want to stay like this just a little longer, listen to your voice and feel your touch. The warmth of your body against my is comforting, but I have to attend Tancred's meeting with the Redanian delegation." She said, with a frown.

"I know. This is important. Show them the side you showed the Wild Hunt."

"Kiss me Geralt and hold me tightly." Triss said as she wrapped her arms around his body.

He placed his hand on the nape of her neck and met her lips, as she moaned softly. Wrapped in his arms, she was safe and loved, but she had a meeting to attend. She quickly pulled away from him and composed herself. His hands across her neck left an unquenchable thirst for his touch, but Tancred had demanded her presence during his meeting with the Redania delegation.

"I'll return after the meeting with the Redanians, and we can continue where we left of Witcher." She whispered.

"I'll be waiting."

She adjusted her blouse and jacked, then stepped out of their bedroom where she met Keira. Keira opened a portal into the courtyard, and Triss walked through as her witcher looked on. Because of the treatment side effects, Rita had recommended Keira opened portals for her until she could fully regain control over her abilities, the task Keira found to be extremely boring, but necessary.

Moments after she exits the portal, Triss is met by the Commander of Tancred's Royal Guard Deirdre - The commander always wore the heavy armor for the Royal guard adorned with the red cloak. On his armor's breastplate was the coat of arms of Kovir and Poviss. Deirdre was tall, large build and his movements made his heavy armor appear light and small. He was a man of little words, by the book kind of leader and always set the standards for his guards. He escorted the sorceress to council chambers where Tancred waited with the Koviri mages. Triss scanned the room and took her seat at King's side. The nobles of Kovir and Poviss were also assembled in the council chambers. The King insisted they be present at the meeting to listen to Redania's demands. Notably absent was Sigo by the order of Tancred himself, he was rash and lacked the expertise of a skilled negotiator and his submission toward Redania's offer may present a problem.

Minutes pass, then Tancred ordered the Redanian delegation to be let into the council's chambers. The ambassador from Redania was escorted by a priest of the eternal fire. A thin and rather unimposing gentleman, the priest wore the standard robe of the Church of the Eternal Fire. His eyes were narrow and focused on the sorceress. As he met her piercing gazed, he lowered his head and scanned the floor.

"Your majesty, may I present, the ambassador from Redania and his delegation." The Chamberlain announced as he bowed gracefully.

"I welcome you to Kovir and Poviss. Now without delay ambassador, deliver your King's message." Tancred spoke as the chambers stood deathly silent.

"Your majesty, in the name of Radovid, King of Redania, son of Vizimir II and Hedwig. I am deliver the following message. King Radovid demands the arrest of all former members of the Lodge residing in Kovir and the immediate expulsion of all mages and sorcerers that sought refuge in Kovir." The Redanian ambassador spoke.

"Radovid makes demands of Kovir? I am king of Kovir not Radovid. His demands have no meaning here." Tancred spoke calmly.

"If these demands…requests are not met. Kings Radovid will march his armies on Kovir." The Redanian ambassador continued interrupting the king.

A guard moved toward the ambassador hands on his sword, and Tancred raised his hands and halted the guards. He stood, and the ambassador stepped back as if afraid of the King's reaction to their message. Tancred folded his arms behind his back walked to the window overlooking the city. He stood in silence as the tension builds in the council chambers.

Suddenly, the silence is broken by the priest, "Also, the church of the Eternal Fire, demands the immediate arrest of the Witcher Geralt of Rivia and the sorceress Triss Merigold of Maribor, for their role in the murder of commander of the temple guard, Caleb Menge."

"The Eternal Fire is not recognized here." Triss snapped.

"Silence, witch... Ahhhh..." The priest cowered in pain as the sorceress raised her hand.

"Speak again, and you will lose your ability to speak forever. Insult my King and I'll kill you, look at me in a manner that displeases me, and you will lose your sight." She replied harshly.

"Release him, sorceress." The ambassador warned.

"Or what? What will you do without your witch hunters, Redanian?" She asked.

"Your Majesty, you allow your mages to do as they please?" The ambassador asked

"My mages are free, loyal to Kovir, and act with my permission. You will do well to remember that ambassador." Tancred turned to the ambassador. His face showed no emotion.

"Radovid burned Mages and collected their wealth to fund his war and turned on non-humans when there were no more Mages to burn. His witch hunter roams the north looking for anyone with an inkling of magic to hang or be burned at the stake." Triss explained.

"Lies, all lies." The ambassador screamed.

"The results are clear. I watched my friends burned on the pyre, innocent herbalists, pellars, healers all supposed heretics are murdered in cold blood by hunter. Your King if he is that, murdered the innocent in droves and stole their wealth." She continued.

"This...This is a lie. The witch speaks lies." The ambassador countered.

"Silence, ambassador." She said.

"Accuse a King of murder? What do you know about the murder of Caleb Menge witch? You and your freak will be punished and your..." The ambassador stopped abruptly and screamed in agony as he dropped the documents he held.

"I warned you to hold your tongue. Speak again and you will lose your face."

"Enough Merigold! Release him." Tancred ordered as she stopped her spell. "Nobles I ask you to remain silents. Ambassador, you may go and await my decision."

"Si...—Sire, King Radovid will march on Kovir if you reject his offer?" The ambassador warned.

"No one threatens war on my people in my court. Leave my sight and await my decision, or you will regret your next word." Tancred replied, as the royal guards flanked the ambassador and partially unsheathed their swords with a loud clank of metal.

"Kovir and Poviss is our home, and we'll defend it against an attack from Redania." Triss said.

"You speak of home and kingdom, but you are not Koviri. You are from Temeria or perhaps Nilfgaard is more appropriate! You'll see Kovir burn because it not truly your country." The ambassador snapped, then turned and walked away escorted by the Royal guards.

Triss took her seat, clearly angered at the ambassador assertions and the priest insults towards the witcher. The tension in the room was high. The nobles were restless and angered by the rude gestures of the Redanian ambassador towards Kovir sovereignty. Moments later, Tancred placed his hands on the table, and the Koviri nobles took their seats and remained silent. Tancred is a renowned well respected King. He had the love, respect, and loyalty of his people because he was fair and just. Kovir remained successful because of his leadership, it's poor were few and middle class were wealthier than most nobles in the Northern kingdoms.

"This is the extent of Redania's offer. Radovid speaks of mages and sorceresses, but threatened war on my people. I've called you here to see the Redanian King's idea of peace. You are all free to speak and voice your concerns before I make my decision." Tancred said.

There was a brief moment of silence, then a nobleman spoke…

"Do not fool yourselves. We have but one option. We must defend our lands and show the North that Kovir and Poviss answers to our King." Makel of Narok spoke. Makel descended from a long line of warriors, and he is loyal to Kovir. On his chin was a small scar and a larger scar that part his hair. He was a noble and man of the people. An excellent fighter, he led a regiment of Kovir infantry. Makel always preferred to fight rather than negotiate.

"We must consider, a second option. Offer coin to Radovid." Zadid a nobleman from Pont Vanis spoke. The man was large, fat and always a coward. What he could not do by coin, he achieved with more coin.

"Ah the coward speaks, and wishes to settle his affairs with coin? Evzen of Talgar said. Evzen was strong headed, seeks to rile others, but he was loyal to a fault. He cared more about the people in his lands than himself. Excellent with the sword, he never shied from a good duel. Evzen also held title and rank in the Koviri Army and led a regiment of Kovir's Infantry.

"You insult me Evzen? I'll give my wealth for Kovir to see her free. I do not wish to see Kovir burn." Zadid replied

"Then give your blood to see her free." Evzen answered.

"You propose we offer Radovid more coin to raise a larger army? Your lands are much farther from Redania Zadid. I wonder, what are your true intentions?" Malvin _,_ a nobleman from Malleore said. Malvin is a quiet man, doesn't lift his hand at anything unless it involved his state. All in all, although he is a selfish man, his arguments were logical.

"Now you speak my language Makel, a fight the Redanians seek, a fight they will get. Nilfgaard too if the Nilfgaardians presents such mad demands. They ask demands of Kovir and Poviss like a lord will ask of his subjects, insulting. We must refuse and invite Radovid's armies to its destruction." Gus of Poviss barked in excitement. The man pretends to be rash, forcing others to make mistakes, but his decisions are carefully weighted. Gus is of average height, and he is not fond of wearing armor. An excellent horseman, he leads a company Kovir shock cavalry.

"Don't be fools nobles. Kovir will burn if we choose war. We must agree to Radovid demands or find another way to appease him." Zadid replied.

"Velhad has the richest mines in the North. Do you then propose we give that to Nilfgaard and Redania? Is that what you want? Perhaps you would see all of Kovir's resources handed to Redania?" Alios of Velhad said with obvious discontent toward the idea of offering coin to Redania. Alios was a strong figure among the noble, calm and collected. A man of few words, much like Deirdre, his infantry regiment is known for its fierce loyalty to Kovir and Poviss.

"I wonder. Your words hold value Alios. It's completely pointless to appease Radovid. Kovir has resources, and others will look to us with envy. Others will wish to attack us, that is inevitable, even if we surrender our wealth to Redania's absurd demands. I propose we focus our efforts to strengthen our armies and navies to reinforce our lands." Latrell of Creyden said. Latrell is calm spoken man. He is renowned for his tactical genius. He is considered on par with Radovid as a strategist. His cavalry company is considered the pride of Creyden.

"The two of you speak of Kovir wealth. But, I ask what are you blabbering about? Radovid is not asking for our mines, minerals or wealth. We just have to weaken his eye on Kovir. We can either give him coin or to fulfill his demands, the guilt of which largely lies with the lady Merigold." Zadid said.

"No, Radovid asked for something more. He demands Kovir breaks its promise and commitment. He demands atrocities be committed on Koviri soil old friend." Makel replied.

"Is that the future you want for Kovir and Poviss Zadid? One demand now, another tomorrow. If we agree to Radovid demands, more will follow later. Radovid will make demands until we can give no more, then Radovid will unleash his armies and witch hunters our lands and turn this kingdom into Redania. We should stand and fight." Triss said. Although, not a surprise to her fellow mages and sorceresses, her charisma and passion stunned the nobles and generals sitting at the table.

"Stand and fight, says the sorceress of Temeria?" Zadid answered as he stood up and slammed his hand on the table.

"Say my advisor, you will do well to remember that!" Tancred interjected.

"Forgive me Sire, I meant no insult to the lady." The nobleman said, as he sat down.

"It's no secret. I am Temerian. An advisor to King Foltest of Temeria before my king was murdered, but the ambassador accusations are absurd. I'll fight for Kovir and die defending her if I must. Kovir offered her aid and assistance when we had few friends left. She took us in when we had nowhere else to go. We owe Kovir a debt that cannot be easily repaid." Triss answered with passion and conviction in her voice.

Makel clapped his hands, and he's joined by the mages and nobles. "Well said lady Merigold, we are grateful for your help with Kovir and Poviss. The charisma and fire in your voice when you speak is always refreshing. It makes my blood boil. You should know that Makel of Narok will gladly stand at your side in battle." He nodded

Acknowledging his words, Triss nodded and said, "Thanks you, Makel."

"I agree with the sorceress, if the Redanian King wants war, let him come, we will defend our lands, our country and our King to the last man." Gus said.

"This is crazy! Kovir will be turned to ash. We must consider other options." Malvin replied.

The council chamber erupted into a frenzy of arguments and counter arguments as the nobles quarreled among themselves over a suitable response to Radovid demands. Five Koviri generals sat at the table in silence. They took their orders from the Kings. In Kovir, the Army does not engage in politics with one exception. Nobles with a command were also advisors to the King on political and military matters. The Generals merely advise the King on matters of war and follow his orders. As the noble's arguments grew louder Tancred raised his hands to gesture for silence. Distracted by their quarrels, the nobles continued to shout as one General slammed his gauntlet against the table and silenced the room.

"Listen to me Nobles, Radovid will not stop unless we act. The only way to deter that madman is to defend Kovir." Triss said, as Tancred rose from his seat.

In respect to their king, everyone rose from their seats. Tancred walked to the window and gazed out at the beautiful city of Pont Vanis through the magnificent glass. The room remained silent as the king stood in silence. He turned to the advisors, nobles and military officers at the table and began to speak…

"Radovid sends threats disguised as demands and request. He threatens my people with war if Kovir does not submit to his demands. Kovir submits to no one." Tancred said, as the room erupted nobles in agreement with the King's statement.

"Kovir will remain a beacon of hope for those who seek it while world goes mad!" Shouted one nobleman.

Tancred raised his hand once more, and the room went silent once more.

"As we all know, there will be no turning back. We must take up the defense Kovir, and I'm sure we are ready. Merigold I presume the mages are ready to fight?" The King spoke in a calm even voice.

"Yes, Sire."

"We will discuss our war plans later. Now, bring in the Redanian ambassador. He'll have my reply to Redania." Tancred ordered his guard.

Deirdre snapped to Tancred's command and opened the door as the King took his seat. At his side were his most trusted generals and Triss as his advisor. As the Redanian ambassador entered, he is escorted by four royal guards. The Eternal Fire priest is also placed under guard.

"You will not speak ambassador, but you will listen closely and take my message to your King. If you anger my mage advisor, she has my authorization to deal with you, how she sees appropriate, and I trust you are aware of what she'd do to you. Do you understand ambassador?" Tancred spoke calmly.

"Yes, Sire" The ambassador answered.

"I'll not honor Radovid request. The sorceresses Keira Metz and Margarita Laux-Antille are under the protection of Kovir and Thyssen royal house."

"Sire, King Radovid…"

"Finally! The sorceress Triss Merigold is an advisor in my court. Her lover, the witcher Geralt of Rivia is my guest. All mages and sorceresses who fled the travesty and prosecution in Novigrad are under Kovir's protection. That is all. You will return my message to your King." Tancred proclaimed.

"Yes, Sire" The ambassador answered.

"You leave Kovir in one week and I advise you to enjoy the pleasures of my country. You may take your leave now." Tancred said.

The Redanian delegation and the priest of the Eternal Fire exited Tancred's council chambers and were escorted to their quarters. As the meeting adjourned Triss was eager to get back to her Witcher, her body felt strange, a slight discomfort, and she was exhausted from the simple spell cast during the meeting. Her treatment had taken a toll on her body and full control of her abilities hadn't returned. Her use of a spell on the Redanian Ambassador was risky as she did not have complete control over her magic.

She stayed in her seat for a moment after the Redanian delegation left the council chambers, then rose slowly and walked toward the window. Tancred continued to discuss with the nobles and his Generals. He ordered the nobles to prepare their lands for war, then dismissed them. As the nobles left they each paid their respects to the sorceress, and she bowed gracefully as a gesture of respect to the Koviri nobility. Tancred paced the chambers and then turned to his Generals to decide the best defense for Kovir, and invited the sorceress and mage advisors to discuss plans for the mages support.

"Fortify the eastern garrisons, then prepare and dispatch our spies to monitor the Redania troop movements." Tancred ordered his generals.

"Yes, Sire." They replied in unison.

"Merigold, what are your plans?" The king asked, curious to hear the sorceress strategy for confronting the Redanian Army.

"At best, we have eight months maybe more, before Redania can move her armies sire, Kovir holds the advantage during the winter months, and Radovid knows he cannot match Kovir in the cold." She replied.

Triss elaborated that she had planned to divide the mages in three groups. She will lead the main force from a high point in the center the Army, just behind the main Koviri infantry lines with Evelyne at her side. Keira would lead the second group from the right, and Margarita will lead a third group of mages from the left of the Koviri Army. If Yennefer agrees to lend me her aid, she will serve as a shield in reserve with the other defensive mages. Sigo will serve as support should it be needed. The mages will be separated on abilities and experience. All healers except Evelyne will be off the line to aid the wounded.

"The battle must be fought at a location of our choosing, and must be at the border regions with Redania." Triss continued.

"Agree. Excellent strategy." Tancred's Infantry general said.

"Acceptable, we'll adjourn this meeting. Make the necessary plans. You are dismissed." The King replied.

"Yes, Sire." Everyone answered.

As all the generals and mages departed the council chambers, the young sorceress, Evelyne stayed. She had noticed that something was amiss with Triss. She could sense the sorceress was concealing her pain as she spoke.

"Merigold, an audience?" Tancred commanded.

"Your Majesty." Triss replied respectfully.

"Leave the formalities Merigold, You can speak freely." Tancred said in a relaxed voice.

"Yes, Sire."

"Will all the mages fight to defend Kovir? Will the sorceresses Margarita and Keira Metz risk their lives for Kovir? I am certain about you. However, I am not convinced about the others." Tancred asked.

"They must and they will. We've nowhere left to run or seek safety. Mages are a powerful ally, and we are all indebted to you and to Kovir. We will fight and die if we must, but no more running, not after Novigrad." She replied as Tancred nodded in approval.

"Very well, I'll leave the mages preparation to you. You are not to die or be wounded." Tancred said. "I have a feeling your Witcher cannot be reasoned with when you are in danger. That man is enamored with you and he will do anything to keep you safe." Tancred continued.

"Yes Sire." She replied, and placed her hands on her sides.

Minutes later, Triss exited her meeting with Tancred, then stop and leaned against the door. Physically, the sorceress was fine, but mentally she was drained. The pains she felt were unusual and her magic remained unstable. As she lean against the door Evelyne approached and appeared concerned. She had waited for the sorceress to finish her meeting, before approaching and starting a conversation.

"Good Morning, Lady Merigold, are you alright?" She asked.

"Hello Evelyne, Yes, I'm fine, just a bit weary."

"Forgive me m'lady, but I can see you are in pain. I am a healer so let me help you."

She placed her hands on Triss's abdomen, and immediate the sorceress felt better. Like Triss, the young sorceress was a skilled healer and a skilled offensive magic wielder. Her gentle nature concealed the fact that she was truly talented in the arts.

"There m'lady you should feel better." Evelyne said.

"Thank you sister." Triss replied, as she rested her hand on Evelyne's shoulders. The young sorceress simply returned a kind smile.

 *****][*****

At home, Geralt sat with Lambert took a break from training as Keira prepared their dinner. Both Witchers heard the sound of a horse galloping. In the distance, and Geralt immediately recognised the robes of the royal courier riding the mare. He suspected something was wrong and his thought quickly drifted to the last attack on his lover.

"Unusual, a royal courier here, while Triss is at the courts?" Geralt said to Lambert.

"What do you mean?"

"Something's wrong." He replied as the courier halted his horse and quickly dismounted.

"An urgent message Witcher. The mage Sigo bid you read this and come to the palace immediately." The courier explained.

Geralt grabbed the dispatched, snapped the seal and quickly read the message. He dropped the note and retrieved his armor and swords. The note revealed a new plan to ambush Triss as she responded to a request from a fellow mage for aid. Fully aware the sorceress would eagerly offer her assistance. The attackers had forged a message about a mage who needed Triss's help, and planned to lower the sorceress into an ambush, kill her, then stage a mugging.

Angered by the new plot to harm his sorceress. Geralt quickly don his armor, then made his way to the stables and mounted his mare Roach. Before leaving, he warned Lambert to guard and alert Rita and Keira about the message. As former members of the Lodge, they were also targets of the assassins and could be in danger.

The witcher then raced to the site of the meeting hoping Triss would be late. Fortunately, the sorceress was delayed by her meeting with the King and the sorceress Evelyne. As he arrived at the site, Geralt heard the heartbeats of four assassins concealed in the woodline. Standing on the path was a mage with his face concealed from view by a mask. He dismounted his mare and retrieved his steel sword, then raised his blades angrily.

"Come out, I can hear your heartbeats. You're afraid, and you should be. You're all dead." He growled and mashed his teeth together.

"Witcher, have you come to save your sorceress? She is late, but no matter. Do not interfere or I will be forced to deal with you!" The unknown mage said.

"Show your face." Geralt replied angrily.

"I will reveal my face, just before I kill the Temerian witch." The mages answered.

"Enough," Geralt replied as he raised his sword.

"Kill him." The mage screamed.

Geralt quickly cast Quen and raised his sword above his head to assume the guard. His stance is menacing, and the first assassin hesitated. The second assassin was bald with unusual markings on his face. He charged Geralt in a rage, but the Witcher crouched low and severed his legs, then quickly swung his sword across his torso before the assassin's body could hit the ground.

"Die!" He mumbled.

Again, he switched his stance. He tucked the pommel of his sword against his side, as the point of his blade faced the third assassin. Slowly, he crept toward another as they spread themselves surrounding him. As one assassin turned his gaze briefly, as Geralt quickly closed the distance and buried his sword into the man's necks severing his artery. As the man knelt bleeding from his wound, Geralt walked past him, then paused for a brief moment to cut the second man in half from the neck to his waist.

"Two down. Who's next?" He grunted.

He heard the sound of a drawn crossbow, turned and assumed the low guard and slowly moved toward the wielder. The assassin fired, but the bolt is easily deflected. In a flash, the mage disappeared, then reappeared behind and struck the Witcher before he could react. His Quen shield popped and faded away. Geralt quickly turned and swung his sword, but the mage repeated the move a second time, just as Geralt cast Aard against the ground and pushed himself forward to avoid the mage's strike. He placed his knees on the ground to slow his forward movement, then spun and struck the mage's staff shattering the crystal.

Dazed by the blinding flash the masked mage staggered backwards disoriented. The third assassin quickly attacked Geralt from behind. Geralt sensed the man's footsteps and moved to counter, but the assassin is skilled. He easily avoids the Witcher strike and countered by stepping to his side. He swung his sword at the Witcher's shoulder, but Geralt slid to his right just in time, as the sword glanced his left shoulder and left a large wound. The Witcher felt the warm sensation of blood flowing down his arm, but ignored it and maintained his focus.

"Let's end this." He shouted.

He hurled his sword at the assassin and quickly retrieved the daggers across his chest. As the assassin blocked his sword, the Witcher swiftly buried his dagger into the man's chest, then followed with the second in his neck. Geralt quickly closes with the last assassin, and cast igni burning the assassin severely. As the man screamed and turned wildly, the Witcher retrieved his steel sword and severed the head of his burning body. He retrieved a potion brewed by his lover, cast Quen and consumed it to heal. Quickly regaining his composure, the Witcher turned his attention to the mage perched on a large boulder nearby.

"You're next." Geralt growled.

"You're injured, and I have no quarrel with you witcher, but I will kill the sorceress before she brings war to Kovir." The mask mage said.

"I won't allow you to harm Triss." Geralt replied angrily.

"You are powerless to stop me, Geralt. After today, you and your witch will have no more beautiful days in Kovir." The mage replied.

Geralt stood poised in his guard as the mage continued in a rant. Blood still poured from his wound after he'd consumed Triss's potion. _Magic_ He thought. His eyes focused on the mage's every movement. Suddenly, a flash, and two portals opened up behind him. Triss exited the first with Margarita and immediately attacked the masked mage, but her magic is easily deflected. Keira and Lambert emerged from the second portal. Outnumbered and outmatched the mage made a hasty retreat into a portal. Seeing his injury, Triss ran to his and tended to him, then rechecked his shoulder.

"Are you alright Triss?" He asked.

"Me? Of course, I'm fine Geralt, but you're injured. After Keira and Lambert stormed past the palace guards to find me, I was terrified, I thought..." She said frantically.

"It's a scratch, just a scratch. I feared they would get to you before I did, so I came here to kill them..."

"No, it's not a scratch. You were reckless. What were you thinking attacking a mage alone? I can't lose you Geralt, can't you see that?" She whispered.

"And I can't let anyone harm you, not again." The witcher replied as he squeezed her in his arms.

"Who the fuck was that?" Lambert asked.

"No idea, but he's powerful."

"Kovir is becoming too dangerous for Merigold Wolf. Maybe you should take her away for a while." Lambert commented.

"Lambert dear, can you please shut up and check the bodies for clues." Keira scolded her Witcher.

"Bodies? Funny, more like pieces of flesh. Geralt already sliced them to pieces." Lambert replied as he searched the assassins for clues. "Look, two legs, two arms, a head and a body. I found as set!"

"Lambert!" Keira shouted.

"Alright! Shit Geralt, you did a number on them." He grumbled.

Triss removed a treatment from her pouch and applied it to his wounds, then she turned and attempted to open a portal home. Her portal opened briefly, then disappeared with a loud crackling sound. She swore under her breath. She was still unable to control her magic.

"Shit—Help me Keira and open a portal to my lab." The sorceress asked and Keira flicked her wrist and opened a portal.

She and Geralt entered, then emerged moments later in her lab. Her papers and notes lay strewn across the floor as the portal closed. She walked over to the table and collected her medicine as Geralt removed his armor to expose his wounds. He sat on a chair obediently, while his wounds were treated. She placed the medicine on a small wet cloth, then applied it to his shoulder, then walked over to her workstation to retrieve her surgery kit. Pausing briefly, she quietly sobbed, then composed herself and returned to his side.

"Triss? It's alright." He said to reassure her.

"No love, they are after me, and now they are after you, because you're protecting me. You could have been killed by that mage because of me. I know this is not the future we imagine, and I'm sorry…"

"Stop Triss, don't say anymore, I will do anything to keep you safe. I will kill them for coming after you. We've been through worse, and we will finish this."

"Please, you can't do anything reckless. I can't do this alone Geralt, not anymore. I won't survive if you die, not this time." She whispered as she stitched his shoulder and bandage his wound.

"I won't leave you." He grunted.

"I know, because I'll die from a broken heart if you did."

"Same goes for me. I can't lose you, not now. I almost lost you to an assassination. I can't allow that to happen again." He replied.

"You, will never lose me Geralt, I'll always be at your side, but let's not talk about this any longer"

"Have I ever told you that you are beautiful?" He asked abruptly changing the subject.

"Really? Right now? And yes, you have." She replied with a warm smile masking her concerns.

"Do you remember the first time I said it to you?"

"Of course, I remember every moment I've spent with you, because I thought our happy ending would never come. I imagined our future together, but never dreamt it possible. You know why." She replied.

"But it's possible and we have it now."

"Though I longed to be at your side every moment of my day, I have my own affairs to attend. I have to be present in court." Triss said as she walked away to place her surgery kit on the table.

He gently grabbed her hand and pulled her back. She sat on his knee, as he ran his hands through her hair loosening her buns. She looked into his eyes, then clung to his lips with hers. He moved his face to her neck, and deeply inhaled her sweet perfume, then kissed her neck and caused her to moan softly.

"Oh Geralt, we will have time to do this later. They're waiting for us." She whispered.

Moments later, they emerge from her lab into the parlor where the others waited for them. Lambert leaned on the door frame as Keira and Rita sat and chatted with each other. As they approached everyone turned their gazed towards them. Triss quickly fix her hair as she took her seat at the table, while Geralt remained standing with his arms crossed.

"Incredible, even in moments like these, you two manage to fondle each other." Rita scolded as Triss simply smiled and the Witcher looked away.

"Let's not drift off topic sisters, but the assassination attempt on the sorceress from the Lodge and Triss is no coincidence." Keira said.

"Witcher, did you see the mage's face or recognize anything about him?" Rita asked.

"No, his voice and scent are also unfamiliar, but he did call me by my name once. A local or and someone I've met." He replied.

"Hmm perhaps the scene will yield more evidence." Keira said.

"That mage poses a significant danger to Triss and the two of you. Lambert, you know what I mean, so be on guard, and no one goes anywhere alone today. Triss and I will go to court tomorrow. Sigo sent me the letter so maybe he can shed more light on identity of the masked mage." Geralt explained.

"Geralt? Do you think Sigo will tell you something new?" Keira asked.

"I don't know, but I should thank him for the information, without it Triss could have gotten caught in this trap. I'll also see what else he knows." He replied.

"Now to the business of the courts, what happened? What are the conclusions?" Rita asked.

"We'll excuse ourselves." Geralt said as he and Lambert stood up.

"No, you two must hear this as it concerns your lovers and their safety as well." Rita responded.

"Conclusion is simple. We need to prepare to defend Kovir." Triss answered.

Both Witchers stood calmly as Triss explained the decisions made in the court. Kovir will prepare its defenses for war. Keira and Rita asked question as was expected because both sorceresses had a part to play in the coming event. In the end, they all agree to do what was necessary to defend their new home.

"So it's settled? No more running, we face Redania alongside the Koviri Army." Rita said.

"I still hope it won't come to that. Will you spend the night here?" Triss asked as she faced Rita.

"I'm sorry Triss. I have other plans" Rita replied.

"Well you both should take some time to be alone. You need it" Keira looked at Geralt then to Triss.

"Thanks Keira, we have plans for the evening so it's just you and Lambert tonight." Triss replied as she stood up.

After Rita departed to the inn, Geralt and Triss also left their home and headed for the cliff. The lovers had spent many nights watching the stars, and the cliffs had a very special significance to them. Geralt made a large fire, as promised, and Triss erected a barrier to shield them from the cold Koviri air. To their surprise, the mountain air was much warmer on this night. The hot springs on the mountain and the north to south winds kept the surrounding cliffs warm, though each did not mind the warmth of the flames.

As they lay on a spread set out by the sorceress, they stared at the night sky and conversed about the days ahead. She rested her head against his chest as he played with her hair as the dark sky littered with countless stars blanketed their romantic evening. Locked in each other's embrace her body trembled.

"Are you cold? Do you want to go to our bedroom?" He asked.

"No, I'm warm Geralt. Your body against mine is very warm actually." She said sheltered in his arms.

"It's very nice up here. I like this place." He replied.

"This place is very special to us. We've made so many memories here..."

"Mmhmm. You're shaking, maybe it not a good night to be out here, let's go inside." He said

"I'm not shaking because I'm cold Geralt, my body against yours. The sensation of your touch is different, very pleasurable and intense, makes me want to jump on you and..."

"What are you waiting for? What happened when I do this?" Geralt asked as he ran his hands across her body.

"Don't do that, my body feels different. I can't explain it, but something has changed inside me. I'm more sensitive to your touch. I want this night to last forever. I want to be with you, to feel your warmth beside me. I want to give you so much." She whispered.

"Triss…"

"Geralt? Your hands, remove them, I can't take that right now." Triss said as he continued to move his hand across her body.

"No."

She raised her head, found his lips and moved to straddle him without breaking their kiss, then slowly closed her eyes. Unsure of what to expect he paused briefly. She pushed her body away from his chest and as her hands made contact with his body, the Witcher felt a shock he had never experienced before.

"That's how your touch feel right now, love. You are driving me crazy." Triss said then proceeded to kiss him.

"Damn."

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" She asked softly.

"No..." He replied, then grabbed her neck and kissed her.

His hands move down the sides of her body down to her thighs, and he pulled her into him. When she broke their kiss, Geralt moved his lips and tongue along her cheeks down to her neck. His lips stung the sorceress and sent shivers down her spine. He moved his hands to her thighs as she pressed herself onto his body and let out a sharp yelp and closed her eyes. Soon their moans grew as they lose themselves in each other's arms. They spend hours making love, enjoying their night in each other's arms on the cliffs as they watched the night sky turned to day.

 *****][*****

The next morning Geralt escorted the sorceress to the Tancred's court. The king summoned the Witcher to discuss the attack and plot against her life. As they walked into the palace, the guards bowed in respect to the sorceress and her Witcher. Triss and Geralt entered the giant wooden doors, and encountered the Mage Sigo. He nodded his head, and she greeted him in return.

"Witcher? Forgive the hastily written note, I could not leave my assignment. I am curious, why you did not come to the palace?" Sigo said to Geralt.

"Because, Geralt knew he could easily handle the assassins by himself, but a mage appeared and Geralt decided to fight him." Triss answered smirking.

"A mage? Did you recognize this mage?" Sigo asked.

"No, but your letter saved her life. I am grateful." Geralt replied.

"Thank you Sigo, but how did you know about the plot?" She said.

Sigo explained that the sorceress Evelyne had seen a Redanian drop the parchment and curious about the content inside, she read it. Afraid of the meaning she immediately reported the note to him and Commander Deirdre. Aware of the plot, Deirdre had ordered his men to delay the sorceress departure after her meeting with Tancred to give his forces time to intercept the plotters, and young Evelyne also formulated a plan to delay the sorceress. Before the Royal, guards could intercept the plotters, Geralt had eliminated four of the assassins, and torn up bodies were all that was left at the scene.

Triss offered her gratitude to the mage once again, then excused herself and took her Witcher to the council's chamber to meet the king. Moments later, Tancred walked into the chambers and both the Witcher, and his sorceress bowed respectfully. Tancred laughed and took his seat as both looked on confused. He summoned Deirdre and the Redanian delegation and under heavy guard escort, the Redanian ambassador appeared. Tancred ordered the delegation to leave Kovir before the sunset or faced a Koviri jury as spies.

After dismissing the Redanian delegation, the King asked Geralt to locate the mage behind the plot and neutralize him. Triss protested, but Tancred ordered a detachment of his personal guards to assist the Witcher on his mission. During the meeting, Geralt revealed that Lambert had located a noble crest on one of the assassins. Lambert also found a note which contained a second meeting place between the assassins and the mage. The king immediately recognized the crest.

"That crest belonged to a noble family when Kovir was still a part of Redania. It's very old, and the castle lays abandoned. Children play with crest as trinkets, it's possible the assassin may have picked it up in the marketplace." The King said.

"Sire, I'll take Lambert and search the mage's meeting place. Triss will stay here safe until I return." Geralt said.

"Agreed Witcher." Tancred nodded.

"No Geralt, we've already discussed this! We do everything together. I'll search the abandoned castle and see what I can find." She replied upset at her Witcher's suggestion.

"Triss, please don't fight me on this one." He replied

"Geralt! Together! We do everything together!"

"Alright, but you have to take Rita and an escort." He responded.

"No need, I think I can manage myself. It's just an old abandoned castle. My investigation will be as boring as it gets." She continued to protest.

"I' already asked Rita to accompany you. I know you're determined to go so, wait for Rita before you do anything. And be careful." The witcher said still holding her tightly, as she silently nodded and assured him not to worry.

"Please Triss promise me. You will wait for Rita."

"Alright, you win, I'll wait for Rita Witcher." She replied.

"With your permission Sire, I request a small detachment of guards to escort Triss at all time." He continued.

"Done." Tancred order.

"Geralt! I'm not helpless so stop making decisions for me! We make decisions together Witcher. You don't get to decide alone." She replied

"I'm sorry, but that was the deal. I need to know you are safe, so I can focus on the task at hand." He said.

"We'll discuss this later!" She answered.

"I believe that is the word, for you're in trouble witcher." Tancred said.

"Comes with the job, Sire." Geralt mumbled.

Obeying the King's order, Commander Deirdre set his men to task and assigned six of his best to guards the sorceress during her mission.

"Einar, Nadir, Lakshmana, Daichi, Zeki, Quigley, you will escort the lady." Deirdre ordered.

Geralt turned and embraced the sorceress onces more. He preferred she stayed in the safety of the palace walls, but the Witcher knew how stubborn she could be. As if he had forgotten where they were he kissed his sorceress without regards for onlookers.

Surprised by the Witcher actions the guards muttered among themselves. They had never seen the sorceress react to anyone in such a manner. She was always firm, composed and unflinching. Described in a single word, commander Deirdre called her fierce.

"I can't believe it. The Witcher kissed lady Merigold. Does he wish to be killed? Did you see the pain the lady caused the Redanian cocks to endure in the meeting?" Quigley said.

"Idiot! The witcher is her lover. Words on the town folk's tongues, the sorceress take walks together with the white one each morning." Zeki a second guard replied.

"Guard her well, if she should come to any harm, her Witcher would not be please." Commander Deirdre warned as his men snapped to attention.

Shortly after their meeting with Tancred, Geralt and Triss separated unwillingly. He departed with four royal guards to explore the mage's meeting place. As he exited Tancred's palace, he is joined by Keira and Lambert.

Choosing to travel by horses, Geralt mounted Roach as Lambert and Keira mounted their mares. Traveling through the city and headed west, both Witcher and the sorceress Keira Metz raced through streets. They arrived on the outskirt of the city a short time later. He dismounted along with Lambert, Keira and their guards.

Both heard voices in the woodline and decided to investigate. Lambert turned to Keira and told his sorceress to stay close to his side as he moved quietly through the brushes without being noticed by the six men sitting by a campfire. Geralt signaled the guards and Keira to remain concealed until the mage appeared, then both Witcher exited the woods and entered into clearing.

"Look what we have here fellas, two kittens come to the slaughter." One assassin remarked.

"No! We're wolves, and you're the sheep. Where is your mage?" Geralt replied coldly.

"Funny Witchers, we should test the legends that Witchers are skilled fighters." Another assassin said.

"Watch yourself, the two with the markings on their faces are skilled." Geralt warned.

"Got it, I'll take the three on the right you dispatch the three on the left. On the other hand, you can let me take all, no problem." Lambert replied.

"Whatever." Geralt said as he unsheathed his steel sword.

"What are you mumbling freaks?! Afraid, are you?" One assassin said just before Geralt moved, and lopped the man's head off.

"Shit Wolf, you are not fucking around." Lambert remarked as the man's bloods splattered on him.

"No, I'm not." He replied.

"Kill them!" Both assassins with markings on their faces screamed as the three other assassins moved to surround the Witchers.

Lambert assumed the high guard, and Geralt assumed a low stance. With their backs to each other, they slowly moved in a circle. Lambert stepped forward as a second assassin stepped into his reach, and swung his sword. He quickly sidestepped and severed the man's arms, then decapitated him in a single swing.

"Two down." Lambert said.

The two assassins with the master markings on their face joined the fray. One held a small dagger in one hand and medium-length sword in the other. The second wielded duo swords. There was a brief pause as both sides assess each other. Both Witchers stepped forward and quickly dispatched two more assassins skillfully, then turned toward the two remaining assassins.

"Two sheep left." Geralt said angrily.

"Hahahaha, sheep? Let's find out freaks." The master assassin remarked.

The two assassins moved as one and quickly attacked. Each assassins move mirrored the other, then both men switch fighting styles and briefly placed the Witchers on defense. One assassin crouch and moved swiftly toward Lambert with his dagger in hand. As the Witcher sidestep the dagger, the assassin quickly reversed his move bringing his sword to bear. Lambert jumped backward just in time to avoid the main blow, but the sword grazed his chest leaving a cut between his armor.

Almost by instant an urge to protect what was hers, Keira cast a spell and raised the two men into the air. She smashed them together violently, then slammed their bodies against the ground multiple times and pinned them there. Lambert turned his gaze to the sorceress as she emerged from the wood line and walked over to the assassins pinned by her magic.

"Who sent you?" She asked both men.

"Damn you witch!" One man said before she killed him instantly.

"You are too late Witcher. Our work is done. We were warned to delay you long enough. The Temerian whore is at the castle. She will be dead before you can reach her … Arghhh..." The assassin screamed as Keira choked the life out of him.

"I need a portal Keira, abandoned castle north of the city. Now!" Geralt muttered.

"What's going on?" Lambert asked curious.

"They're after Triss, damn, she's at the abandoned castle. That's the mage hideout, and she's walking into a trap." Geralt said.

 *****][*****

Meanwhile at the castle, Triss arrived with six royal guards at her side. She had waited for Rita to arrive, but the sorceress was late so Triss decided she would proceed on her own. She dismounted her horse, as did the guards. They approached the castle quietly and the sorceress quickly realized something was amiss, because the area had a strong magic presence. She entered through the old gates with the Royal guards in tow, and they are immediately confronted by a masked mage and six assassins.

Furious at the mage's earlier attack on her witcher Triss immediate attacked the assassins burning one man where he stood. Three assassins moved forward to attack the sorceress, but her guards stepped forward and protected her. Trained at Kovir' military academy Tancred's guards embodied the best fighters his lands had to offer. Their fighting styles were unique, and they were well versed in all types of weaponry. In single combat, Koviri Royal guards were deadly, as a pair they were nearly impossible to defeat except by the most skilled of fighters.

As the three assassins moved forward to attack, Zeki and Quigley attacked the assassin with markings on his face using the paired fighting style. Moments later, Lakshmana and Daichi attacked the other two assassins in single combat.

Zeki moved swiftly crouching low as Quigley moved high, the assassin deflected the first two blows, then staggered back as Zeki delivered a clean stab to the man's chest. He growled in pain then shun his wound and went on the attack. His movements were swift and smooth. Zeki deflected the assassin's attacks as Quigley countered, but the assassin quickly sidestepped exposing Zeki to a direct attack. As he moved in for the kill, Quigley knocked Zeki aside and took the assassin's sword to his neck.

With the sword still buried in his neck, he grabbed hold of it as Zeki regained his footing and in a fit of rage, then buried his sword in the assassin's side, left to right killing him instantly. Quigley smiled, and then fell to the floor dead. Nearby, Lakshmana and Daichi each engaged in single combat quickly dispatched the two young assassins. The three guards then turned their attention to the remaining two assassins and after a brief skirmish, the remaining assassins are killed.

As the last assassin falls to the ground, the masked mage attacked the guards with a powerful magic spell ripping Daichi apart as Triss shielded Zeki and Lakshmana. The mage immediately cast a second powerful lightning spell and this time the sorceress was unable to maintain her shield. Zeki and Lakshmana rushed to protect her, and both were smashed against the wall and fell dead, as blood ran down their heads and mouths.

The masked mage stood high on the walls of the old castle as he ranted. She was exhausted, weakened by her treatment and unable to match him, but she put up a valiant fight along with her remaining two guards Einar and Nadir and placed the mage on defense briefly. During the mage's third attack, Nadir is cut in half by a spell, and killed instantly as Einar stood his ground severely wounded. Triss stepped in front of her guard Einar attempting to protect the injured man, but drained, she could do nothing.

"Who are you and why are you doing this?" She asked.

"You cannot escape your past Merigold, and your Witcher is not here to protect you. You should have heeded my warning sorceress, and left Kovir after the poison."

"Fuck you, I can deal with you myself. Geralt doesn't have to be here for me to kill you." She replied, but thought to herself, ' _I could really use your help right now love. My magic is useless._ '

"Lady Merigold, I have to keep you safe. We're no match for him right now. I can see you are not yourself." Einar said as he retrieved his sword and moved by her side. "You have to flee this place, if you die our honor is tainted."

"I'm sorry, Einar I can't leave you all here and I'm unable to open a portal to get you to safety. I have to keep him occupied until help arrives." Triss said to her guard.

"You will die, and Kovir will be spared the fate of Temeria and Kaedwen." The masked mage said.

Einar stood shocked as the mage prepared to attack. He moved forward to defend the sorceress as blood poured from his mouth, nose, and painted his armor red. He raised his sword as he passed the sorceress, a final gesture of respect. With pride, he rendered a Koviri guard salute and walked to certain death. She raised a shield and tried to save him, but it was no use.

"You need to live Lady Merigold. Live and save Kovir from this bastard." Einar said, before he's smashed against the wall and knocked unconscious

"No, Einar! Shit, you are doing this because you think I want war in Kovir? Radovid will bring war to Kovir." Triss replied.

"Lies lady Merigold, you and your lodge sisters brought Radovid to Kovir. Radovid wants you and your friends, and when you are dead Kovir will be saved." He responded.

"Sigo?" Triss asked, after she recognized his voice when he called her name.

Sigo removed his mask and revealed his face. In shock at his betrayal, Triss sidesteps slightly crouch over. Sigo smile, then stared and taunted her. Exhausted and in pain, she reached for her abdomen, unable to continue. He attacked and the sorceress raised a shield, but she is thrown against the wall. Defiantly she rose to her feet as Sigo pointed his staff and mumbled an enchantment. The white glow of his staff suddenly changed as he released a bolt that pierced the middle of the sorceress chest and struck the wall with a deafening sound. She remained standing briefly, then collapsed gripping her abdomen and chest.

"Ah the great sorceress of Maribor has fallen. Kovir, my sweet Kovir is safe."

"You are a bastard..." Triss mumbled as blood ran down her cheeks and nose.

Crouched in the fetal position her body spasm violently, then stopped she struggled to breath. _Like a dream her memories played through her thoughts, the lovely vacation she spent with her lover, Geralt, a romantic night under the stars, morning strolls through the streets of Pont Vanis, Kaer Morhen in the winter cold, and her friends._ Unaware she quietly called to her Witcher.

"Geralt I'm sorry. I can't move. I can't fight anymore."

" _You have to fight Triss, for her, and for him" Ciri's voice whispered to her._

" _Ciri? I've missed you. Forgive me, I can't hold on"_

" _You must. Geralt will not survive without you. He loves you and moved to Kovir to be with you" Cirilla said._

" _I'm in so much pain. Ciri, Geralt, help me." She called out._

Suddenly, there was a flash and a loud hum, as a portal appeared. Sigo quickly replaced his mask as Geralt emerged from the portal in time to hear the mage speak.

"Triss Merigold of Maribor is dead."

To the mage's words, Geralt saw the body of his sorceress lying on the ground, blood covered her face, nose, and mouth. Her heartbeat was undetectable as she lay in a pool of blood. Perched on the wall was the masked mage, he stood mocking as the witcher exited the portal.

In a rage, Geralt drew his sword, then threw it at the mage, but it was easily deflected against the wall. His eyes glowed with rage, pain, and despair as he looked on unable to move. Triss lied motionless, strands of hair moved in the soft breeze.

"Witcher, your sorceress is dead! I leave you with fair warning. Gather Novigrad's mage's and leave Kovir. It is too late for this one...the sun has set on Merigold, but you can still save the others."

Paralyzed in despair, Geralt dropped to his knees. His head hung low. The Witcher had lost his will to continue. As the mage laugh, two portals opened nearby and out the first came Keira and Lambert, then Rita and the Witcher Eskel emerge from the second portal.

"Heed my warning Witcher or others will die. Leave Kovir or suffer the same fate." The mage bowed, then opened a portal and slipped away.

As Einar lay against the castle walls still gripping his sword in one hand, the young guard briefly regained consciousness and sees the Witcher on his knees. Bleeding heavily, he struggled to speak and open his eyes fully.

"Forgive me witcher, we were no match for him. She risked herself to protect me…" He coughed, as blood dripped from his orifices.

"Witcher the mage is...!" Einar coughed, breathing heavily as he fell to the side unconscious once more.

"Triss!" Keira screamed, as she hastily moved to the sorceress side along with Margarita.

"I am sorry, forgive me." Rita said repeatedly as she cared for the sorceress.

Both Lambert and Eskel placed their hand on Geralt shoulders,

"Wolf, I'm sorry." Eskel whispered.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think I am always looking forward to improving my writing and ideas.**

* * *

 **If my story offends your CANON, I DON'T CARE.** See my profile and read my first rule. Don't like it? Too bad. This story was written for people who enjoy creativity, people like me. **If I hurt your feelings by doing certain things in this story, just remember, you are free to go and read something else.** I know it's a surprise to you but its true. **Cheers**


	9. Loss and Despair

**Chapter 9: Loss and Despair**

After Tancred's guards learned of the ambush set at the castle by the assassins to kill Triss, commander Deirdre and his men raced to aid the sorceress. Shortly after the mask mage fled, Deirdre arrived with two squads of Koviri royal guards on horseback totaling twenty four men. The sounds of battle had been long quiet down as they entered the courtyard and faced the horrid sight of their brothers killed in battle. Deirdre surveyed the carnage, and cringed at the sight of what use to be his best men. Their bodies lay strewn about the castle grounds ripped apart by magic. They could have retreated, but their honor demanded they fight and gave their lives to protect the sorceress in their charge.

His helmet masked his face, and the commander showed no emotion, but it's obvious from his words, that the death of his men weighed heavy on him. All the dead men were no older than boys, and many had barely experienced the comforts and joys of a woman in their beds. In a distance, Deirdre gazed upon the sorceress body as her sister's applied their magical talents in a desperate attempt to save her life.

"Latos, retrieve our brothers and burn the assassins. I will inform our King of this carnage." He ordered from behind the faceplate of his helmet.

"Yes sir. Retrieve our fallen and burn the assassin bodies." Latos repeated the ordered, and then send his men to work.

At Triss's side, both Rita and Keira struggled frantically to heal her. Rita used a spell to analyze Triss's injuries as Keira worked to stop the bleeding across the sorceress body. Both sorceresses appeared calm and focused as they carefully check each wound. Observing from the sideline, one would say the sorceresses lacked feelings or emotional attachments were it not for their wet eyes as they tended to their sister.

"She has injuries on her chest, and my diagnosis spells are useless. Something is wrong," Rita remarked.

"Take care of the wound on her head and arms; I will heal the injury on her chest. We'll do more diagnosis later." Keira replied.

"If she dies, her Witcher will never forgive me. He is going to kill me. I gave him my word—I should have been with her. I'm sorry." Rita whispered frantically.

"That's enough Rita; this is not your fault. We should have been with her, and we are both to blame. Geralt will not fault you for this."

"No! The blame is my alone. Done, turn her over quickly please," Rita replied and placed Triss's head into her lap.

"We have to hurry. She's dying Rita."

Nearby, Geralt remained on his knees lost in despair. He listened to the sorceresses every word and tried to move his body, but he couldn't. The sight of Triss's body covered in blood was too much for the Witcher to bear. He was gripped and broken by sorrow and loss. Latos and his men obeyed commander Deirdre's orders and gathered the bodies of their fallen brothers. As they worked, a portal flashed opened in the courtyard and the guards quickly drew the swords. They turned and faced the portal, then slowly move toward the opening. Latos and his guards were aware that the attacker also wielded magic.

There was a brief tense moment and the sorceress Evelyne stepped out of the portal. She is confronted by the sight of Triss's body held in Rita's arms. Horrified at the sight, she screamed and fell to the ground. Only days earlier, Evelyne had summoned her courage to speak to Triss and realized she was kind and caring. The young sorceress had hoped Triss would befriend her and become her mentor in the courts. Now Triss lay lifeless as her friends desperately tried to save her. Earlier that morning, the overheard Triss and commander Deirdre discussed the old castle. She tried to offer her assistance, but Evelyne was timid and felt a sorceress of Triss's renown would snub her help and ideas, so she decided instead to remain on the sidelines unnoticed.

 _If she dies, Kovir would have no one to unite the mage's against a Redanian assault._ "We are doomed" Evelyne mumbled repeatedly, then frantically moved away as the Royal guards tried to assist her.

Overcome with emotion, Keira's voice wavered as she called to Lambert, "Help me carry her home and be careful with her."

"What about the girl?" He asked.

"I will get the girl—Eskel, could you take Geralt home?" Rita asked softly.

Keira opened a portal to Triss's bedroom, and entered with Lambert carrying the sorceress in his arms. Moments later, they emerge inside and she quickly retrieved a magic amulet from the lab and returned to Lambert still holding Triss in his arms unsure as to where to place her.

"Where should I put her?"

"On the bed Lambert, place her on the bed." She answered.

"She's covered in blood."

"I know Lambert. I know! We can always get new sheets." Keira replied.

"Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not, but I will be alright dear. Now, leave us please." She said

Rita hastily opened a portal as Eskel retrieved Geralt's sword and placed it in its sheath. He helped Geralt to his feet, then together they entered the portal. Rita knelt beside the young sorceress and consoled her briefly. Evelyne was a graduate of Aretuza and had been a junior advisor in Tancred's court for a few years. She lacks confidence, but like the sorceress Triss Merigold, Evelyne was a talented healer and showed great promise in offensive magic. Rita opened a second portal, and both women stepped through and emerge to be greeted by the Witcher Lambert.

"Where is she?" Rita asked.

"Merigold is in her bedroom, and Keira is tending to her. Geralt is sitting there, but he refused to speak. This whole situation is fucking shit."

"You have to wait here girl." Rita said, as she sat Evelyne beside the fireplace.

"Let me help. I'm not as experienced as you m'lady, but my healing abilities are excellent." Evelyne replied, her voice crack and trembled.

"Your help is welcome Evelyne." She replied.

Both ladies entered the bedroom, and Rita immediately went to work on Triss. Attempting to check the sorceress for internal injuries, she got the same result. She was unable to scan Triss internally using magic. Evelyne hesitated and stood frozen in place as both sorceresses cared for Triss. Rita seemed unusually cautious and avoided Geralt. She glanced at the Witcher intermittently, but her guilt had almost overwhelmed her. Before the attack on Triss, Rita had promised the Witcher, she would accompany Triss to the castle, however, a chance encounter with another Witcher delayed her arrival. Now the sorceress was unsure of how Geralt would react to her presence.

Frantically Rita called to Evelyne, "Help us sister or leave the room please."

"I'm sorry—Let me try." Evelyne replied as she moved to Triss's bedside and placed her hands on the sorceress body.

"What do you see?" Keira asked.

"Nothing, just utter emptiness. I don't understand." Evelyne answered.

"Something's very wrong, she should be responsive." Keira said, with concern in her voice.

"Yes, this in unusual, her physical injuries are minor for the level of damage she has. She is alive, but slipping. What little thoughts I can sense from her is erratic and mostly of her Witcher." Rita answered. _Even in her present state all she can think of is Geralt, silly girl._

Evelyne laid her hands on Triss's body and healed the small cuts, scrapes and bruises on her neck and face and arms. Using magic she gently lifted the sorceress body in her arms and healed the injuries on her back and head. Before laying Triss back in bed, she grabbed a wet cloth and wiped the blood from her face, then turned her gazed toward Rita and Keira. She had a nervous look in her eyes and hesitated with her words. Her action quickly drew concerns from both Keira and Rita, who watched her anxiously.

"What is it?" Keira asked.

"I like to remove her clothes and examine her further, but the Witcher is watching." Evelyne replied.

"Go on, but be discreet. Never mind Geralt, he's her lover, and I am certain her body is familiar to him." Rita replied.

As they removed Triss's clothing, the sorceresses noticed the strange markings that spread from her chest where she was hit with the mage's spell down to her abdomen and her sides. During their examination, Keira and Rita determined that the markings were the curse afflicted on Triss, and it would have killed her had something or someone not protected the sorceress. Her survival could also be attributed to the fact that the mage was unfamiliar with the curse or lacked the experience to use that level of magic.

"Rita this is…" Keira paused frightened by what she saw on Triss's body.

"A curse, meant to kill her." Rita replied in shock.

"Why, would someone do this?" Evelyne asked.

"Triss made a lot of enemies when she rescued so many mages from Novigrad." Keira replied.

"I can't say for certain why she was attacked, but this is powerful magic. In all my studies, no one has survived this level of magic unscathed. Surviving a curse this powerful requires an exceptionally strong will to live. We have to find the mage and quickly." Rita answered.

Evelyne paused, then wiped her face and said, "I have done everything I can. She is alive, but barely. She doesn't have much time, weeks perhaps."

"Evelyne! Be discreet, Geralt can hear you and—" Rita said, then stop as Geralt left his seat.

He slowly made his way to Triss's bedside oblivious to the three sorceresses nearby. He knelt beside her, then took her hand, and said nothing. He appeared absent will or determination, and for the first time, he looked broken. Rita noticed that his eyes were cold, absent emotion and lack the warmth that appeared in them just hours ago when they spoke. There was a long pause as the sorceresses watched helplessly while Geralt grieved over his lover.

"Forgive me Geralt. I should've been there at her side." Rita whispered her voice cracked.

"You gave me your word! You said..." He replied, and stared at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Forgive me, If I'd made it in time, Triss wouldn't..." Rita replied, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Don't do this now—Not here please. There is enough blame to go around." Keira said.

The sound of Geralt's voice drew Eskel and Lambert into the room. They entered just in time to see Rita place her hands over her eyes in tears as Keira and Evelyne grabbed her shoulders and attempted to console her. She shrugged their hands off, and moved closer to Geralt and tried to rest her hand on his shoulders in apology.

"You have to forgive me. I was unaware. Damn it!" Rita continued.

Geralt turned, faced her and replied, "If Triss dies, I will—"

"You'll what?" Eskel quickly stepped forward and interrupted, "Enough! It's not her fault, and you know it. You are losing yourself wolf."

"When did you start defending sorceresses Eskel?" Lambert asked.

"I am saying what has to be said, Triss is hurt; I got it brother, but making threats or trying to hurt another sorceress is not going to bring her back. We have to find the mage responsible and kill him. Wolf can join us or sit here." Eskel replied.

Still upset, Rita wiped her eyes and composed herself. She did not expect Eskel to enter the room and see her in such a state. Although grateful when he came to her defense, the sorceress was unprepared to face him. Disheartened and confused she tried to leave the bedroom, but Eskel reached for her hand. Unwilling to face the Witcher, she reacted violently and quickly pushed him away.

"Rita…"

"Let go of me!" She replied, as she pulled away from Eskel's grip.

"If you want to get angry wolf be angry at me. Rita and I were together. I was the cause of her lateness. It was my fault." Eskel said.

Shocked, Lambert replied, "Say what? You and Rita are?"

Frustrated and concern Keira raised her voice, "Take it outside, both of you. Now!"

Geralt did not respond to Eskel. His eyes remained fixed on Triss, and he descended back into an unresponsive state as Lambert and Eskel walked out the room. Lambert paused beside the fireplace in the parlor and folded his arms across his chest. He was brash and impatient, and most of all he wanted to be out looking to the mask mage. However, with no leads to pursue, Eskel cautioned against any irrational move that could put the other sorceresses at risk.

From the parlor, Eskel watched Rita as she sat in the frigid winter air as snow began to fall and cover the ground. She wiped her eyes, then whispered to herself and pondered the day's events. He could hear her sobs and her words clearly as if he was standing beside her. Rita began to question her judgment and herself. Knowing he was the distraction she whispered about and the reason she was late to meet Triss, the Witcher wanted to help. Although confident, he hesitated briefly because the sorceress had just rebuffed his previous attempt to comfort her.

"Why did you decide to come? To Pont Vanis I mean." Lambert asked.

"I took a job in Lan Exeter, then I heard a rumor about two Witchers settling down here with sorceresses. I heard about the poison attempt on Triss too. I can see Geralt, but you? I couldn't believe it, so I decided to see for myself. I guess this place is better than Kaer Morhen in the winter, so I decided to stay awhile." Eskel explained.

"What was that about, you and that sorceress? You came to the castle together? Holy shit, how did you two meet?"

"In short, on the path, but it's not your concern. Ask me again later when I'm drunk." Eskel replied.

He took a deep breath, opened the door, then walked out and slowly advanced toward Rita. Distracted, she stared at the city at a distance and missed his encroachment. Eskel stood beside the sorceress for a while and listened quietly as she whispered to herself. She continued to question her judgment and even question her curiosity about the Witcher, and finally he drew her attention and spoke.

"Do you think it was a mistake to meet me?" He asked, while she quickly wiped her eyes.

"Eskel...you startled me. Mistake? No and yes. Because I spend the afternoon with you Triss was alone, and now she may not survive." Rita replied.

"Can I sit?" He asked calmly.

"Have a seat Witcher, please." She replied.

In his attempt to lighten the mood Eskel asked, "It's cold out here, are you sure you want to be out dress like that sorceress?"

"Do you Witcher's always sneaked up on others and give advice about their dress?" Rita replied and raised her head curiously.

He folded his arms across his chest, "Not always, only when we are concerned, but I can see you want to be alone. Excuse me."

"No, stay awhile. Please. They say Witchers are without emotions, yet you show concern." She replied.

"We are often misunderstood." He replied, "Are you alright?"

"I am alright. I have a lot on my mind. I made a promise and I failed to keep it." She answered.

"Wolf is angry, lost even, but he's not going to try to harm you. He would never try something so foolish." Eskel said.

"I know, but Geralt will never trust me again. Who would? I broke my word, and his lover may die for it. I was on my way to meet Triss when I happened on you."

"I'll still trust your word. It was my fault you were late to meet Triss, and I'm sorry." Eskel replied.

"No, the fault was my witcher. I was curious, and I lost track of time." Rita answered.

"Can you and the other sorceresses help her?"

"Tell me Eskel, why do you all care for her?" She asked.

"Well, we've known Triss a while, and she's spent a lot of time with us at Kaer Morhen caring for Ciri, then again, with wolf. Vesemir...we all saw Triss as part of the family."

"Family?" Rita whispered, "I don't know if we can help her, but if we fail she'll die. We need to find that mage soon or get help elsewhere."

"We'll find him; you can count on that and when we do. Geralt is not going to be polite." He answered.

"Thank you witcher, and forgive me, I must attend to my sister." Rita said, as she got up and walked away.

Inside the house, Keira and Evelyne continued to care for Triss, and soon they were joined by Rita. The sorceresses did everything they could to magically to heal her, but her condition had not improved. Evelyne remained by Triss's side as Keira and Rita discussed what to do next to save the sorceress life, then Evelyne suggested they turned Triss into a figurine until they could locate the mage. Rita immediate refused the idea because she was aware that the process would kill the sorceress in her current condition when they try to revive her.

The day passed by slowly, and Evelyne departed at nightfall. Rita stayed with Triss for a while, and then retired to the parlor where the others were gathered. She sat beside the fireplace, and occasionally gaze at Eskel while he slept beside an open window. The cold winter air blew across his face, and his hair waved gently in the breeze while he slept. Rita could smell the scent of his armor, a mixture of old leather and monster blood from his most recent hunt, but she wasn't bothered by the scent. Nearby, Keira sat with her backs against the wall as she rested her body and head against Lambert's shoulders.

"Are you seeing this, Keira?" Lambert said, to his sorceress as Rita walked over and placed a tanned hide over Eskel's body.

"My feminine intuition tells me she's taken a liking to your Witcher friend." Keira replied.

"Don't worry about him sorceress, he's always preferred the cool air. At Kaer Morhen, he slept in the cold." Lambert said, as Rita hastily took her seat.

"Shut it Lambert, and stay out of her affairs." Keira whispered, and nudged him.

Keira and Rita continued to care for Triss during the night without sleep until morning. In fact, no one except the Witcher Eskel slept during the night, and he woke only at the sound of a portal opening nearby when the young sorceress Evelyne returned before dawn to spend her day caring for the wounded sorceress. She cared for Triss during the day as Rita and Keira rested, then Rita headed to the palace just before midday and demanded a private audience with the Kings. As a respected sorceress and headmistress of Aretuza, her request wasn't unusual, however, the recent events had the King's Guards nervous and suspicious. The sorceress demands were rebuffed until she threatened to teleport inside the palace and address the King without permission. She informed the Chamberlain about the urgency of her request, and she was immediately granted an audience with Tancred.

Rita informed the King about Triss's condition, then formulated a plan to keep the sorceress safe while they work to heal her. Concern that her attacker would make another attempt on her life Tancred insisted his spies encourage the news that Triss was indeed dead while the sorceresses continue their work on her recovery. After their meeting, the King announced to his court that Triss Merigold was killed, and her remains taken to the witcher fortress of Kaer Morhen by the witcher Geralt of Rivia.

 *****][*****

 _ **One Week Later...October, 1274.**_

The news about the attack on the King's mage advisor spread quickly across Kovir and Poviss, then on to the Northern Kingdoms. Though unconfirmed, rumors spread that the Auburn haired sorceress of Maribor Triss Merigold was dead. No one barring a trusted few knew she was alive and fighting for her survival. As the news of her death reached the northern kingdom of Redania, it was warmly received by Radovid and the church of the Eternal Fire. She was their sworn enemy and a former member of the Lodge of Sorceresses. She was also a uniting force among Kovir's mage. Alive she had the will and spur to unite the mages of Kovir and the north against their cause. Radovid and the Church needed the sorceress dead to further his plans for Kovir. The King hoped that in her death, the mages would withdraw their support for Kovir before the impending war between their two Kingdoms.

Upon hearing Tancred's announcement and confirmation of Triss's death, there was uproar among the mages. Many advocated Kovir declare war on Redania as the Sorceress was attacked by Redanian assassins in Kovir's territories. Redania aimed to break the mage's unity and support for Kovir. However, the news of Triss's death had the opposite effect. Rather than deter them from their cause or waiver their support, the news of Triss's death and the brutal attack made the mages more determined in their support. With new Aretuza firmly under Rita's control and the protection of Kovir, and the council led by Triss, Kovir offered a safe haven for anyone interested in the arts. Mages who were hesitant about the coming war understood that there was nowhere else to seek safety, and they rallied in support of Kovir. Steadily, Kovir grew in strength as more mages enlisted their services and talents for the coming war with Redanian. To keep Nilfgaard in check, Tancred planned to use his vast navy should Emhyr decide to move his armies or navies.

A week had passed since the attack on Triss. Rita spends her nights caring for the sorceress yet her condition grew worse each day. Geralt stayed at Triss's bedside without sleep or meditation until his body could no longer remain awake. It's said that Witcher's do not shed tear or show emotions, but in his moment of grief and despair, Geralt pleas were more than tears.

"I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can just squeeze my hand." He whispered to Triss as she lay in bed, unconscious. _I miss you._

With her eyes fixed on Geralt and Triss, Rita whispered, "Forgive me Triss." _I should have been there to aid you._

"I failed to protect you like I promise. I don't know how to explain this to Ciri." Geralt said, then leaned forward in his seat and held her hand. _You have to come back because I'm not prepared to let you go._

His words were soft, and meant for Triss's ears only, but Rita heard them and wept quietly as she listened. She'd stayed at their home since the attack to aid Keira as they cared for the sorceress. Keira and Evelyne tended to Triss during the day, and Rita cared for her at night. Despite their attempts draw him away Geralt remained at her side day and night and refused to acknowledge anyone. During the night when he'd finally fallen asleep from exhaustion, Rita watched over them. The next morning, Keira woke early, and tended to Triss, then left Evelyne to care for the sorceress as she rested by the fireplace. Unaware and lost in her thoughts, she failed to notice Lambert until the Witcher sat beside her. Moment later, she leaned her body against his and closed her eyes.

"How is Merigold doing?" He whispered.

"I can't say, but we've done everything we can for her. Without the mage or information about the curse, we can do nothing more." She replied.

"What about Geralt?"

"He speaks to no one. Rita said during the night, he whispered to Triss, but nothing else. He continues to sit by her bedside without a word. In his current state, Geralt will be no help. I'm afraid you and Eskel must continue your search for clues." Keira answered.

"We are leaving soon to search the woods where we attacked the assassins." Lambert replied.

"Perhaps I should try to contact Yennefer. She may know something—she is familiar with curses and far more knowledgeable in the dark arts."

"Yennefer? Why her?"

"We are desperate Lambert. Triss would object were she awake, but I cannot let her die because of their petty quarrel. Yennefer will not refuse despite—" Keira replied, then raised her head.

"Yennefer holds grudges. Wolf left her for Triss remember. I have my doubts. Yennefer will not help willingly, but it's worth a try."

"Rita said as much, but I have to try or Triss will surely die. Geralt's relationship with Triss is one reason why Yennefer may refuse to help, but I suspect there are other reasons too." Keira answered, then rested her head on the Witcher shoulder.

"I know. I don't like it one bit, but I understand." Lambert muttered.

"You'll have to tell me someday why all the Witcher's distrust Yennefer." Keira said.

"You've known her longer than us, and you know how she treats others." He replied.

Desperate to save her friend, Keira decided to call for aid from the one person she hoped would respond to her, the raven-haired sorceress Yennefer of Vengerberg. Yennefer had been in the north traveling with Cirilla, but the two had separated while Ciri walked the path, and Yennefer remained somewhere in the north. As always, the conversation between Keira and her old acquaintance was direct and without many pleasantries. Regrettably, Yennefer seemed unhappy to see her old friend.

"Hello Keira, I can't say I'm please to see you again. How can I help you?" Yennefer said.

"Yennefer, I am glad to see you well, but I wouldn't have called you if I had other options. I'm sure you've heard news about the attack on Triss, and yet you've made no attempt to contact us, but that is another matter. Triss is badly injured, and we need your help, or she'll—"

"Ah yes! Triss, Triss, Triss," Yennefer mumbled. "It's always about Triss. What do you need from me? I know she's not dead so why can't you heal her?"

"She's not, but she is afflicted with a curse, and it's killing her. We need your help to lift it. She doesn't have much time." Keira replied.

"A curse? Interesting development," Yennefer said, "so why contact me?"

"We don't know this curse, and you are familiar with dark… ancient magic. Will you help us?" Keira replied.

"I can't very well say no, but you can't expect me to drop my affairs and come running to save Triss, can you?" Yennefer replied.

"I knew it! The sorceress superior won't help. This was a waste of time Keira." Lambert complained impatiently.

"Do not interrupt my conversation Lambert." Yennefer answered sharply.

"I'm not Geralt and I'm not your lap dog...oh that's right. Your dog decided to find someone who gives a shit about him and his feelings, so her highness Yennefer is angry." Lambert replied, not hiding his dislike for the sorceress.

"Silence your pet Keira before he aggravates me."

"He is not a pet! And I will not tolerate disrespect toward me Yennefer. You will not talk to him that way and expect nothing in return." Keira shot back.

"Tolerate? Girl, you are in no position to tolerate anything simply because you spread your legs and lay with that—that thing." Yennefer said.

"Yennefer! You've been warned; do not insult him and certainly not me sister." Keira replied, sternly.

"Ohh a warning? As you can see this conversation is no longer pleasant. Good day and goodbye Keira." Yennefer replied, then terminated the Megascope link.

"I thought she would help us. Is she willing to let Triss die because she is angry that Geralt choose her?" Keira said, and turned to Lambert in shock.

"Yennefer always did what was in her interest. She helps when she stands to gain and helping Merigold is not in her interest?"

"We have no one else to turn to. I need you and Eskel to keep searching. Evelyne is also searching the palace library for anything useful, maybe we will have luck there." Keira answered.

"Alright, we're off. I will see you soon."

"Be careful, and take no chances Witcher." Keira replied.

"I can't promise, but I'll try..." He said, then turned to walk away.

"Lambert wait!" Keira said and clutched his armor and as he turned, then she kissed him.

"What was that for Sorceress? Are you trying to confuse me?" He asked.

"I am trying to show you that I care. Now go on."

Her conversation with Yennefer did not play out as the sorceress had hoped. Yennefer was more interested in her own affairs than helping her dying friend it seemed. With nowhere else to turn Keira considered contacting other members of the lodge, but decided against it. Triss had warned her that the situation in Kovir was too volatile and Philippa might seize the opportunity elevate herself or worse attempt a change in power and cause an unrest. In no mood for the Lodge, scheming Keira and Triss felt they would have to confront Philippa if she were present.

It was mid-morning and to everyone's surprise, Geralt exited their room. Not saying a word he walked out into the cold winter air and sat on the bench. He'd confined himself by his lover's side for days, and acknowledged nothing and no one. Keira walked out into the yard after him, then sat beside the Witcher as his eyes remained fixed on the mountains and cliffs in a distance. He'd spent many nights alone with his sorceress Triss on those cliffs. They often watched the night skies together and converse about their lives with each other in Kovir. Keira placed her hand on his back and interrupted his thoughts.

"Forgive me, Geralt, but you need to listen to what I have to say."

"No, I can't give up." He replied.

Her eyes were moist with tears as she spoke, "I—we care deeply about Triss, but we've done everything we can for Triss. If the mage is not found soon, she'll die. You have to be ready, witcher. You have to accept that we may not find him or even be able to lift this curse in time."

"No! I can't accept that, Keira." He replied sharply.

"It's painful I know, but Triss would not want you to go on like this. There are others who depend on you. You must come back for them." Keira continued.

"Triss said, she would always be here. I told her I'd be there to protect her, but I failed. A simple trap and I didn't see it." He replied, his voice taxed with despair.

"She loves you Geralt. You are her world and she will fight to come back to you, but we are out of options."

"I was late Keira. I am always late, and now I have no time left." Geralt replied, then rose to his feet and walked into their home.

 _She is stubborn like you and does everything to please you Witcher, but you will have to let her go if we fail._ Keira thought to herself.

The day passed slowly as Geralt sunk deeper into anguish, he had lost his reason to carry on. He spent what little time they had left talking to Triss as Lambert and Eskel searched for clues. They returned just before noon, after both Witchers had scoured the countryside trying to find the location and identity of the mask mage. During their search, Eskel crossed path with a villager who claimed to have seen strange men dressed in foreign garbs headed into the eastern mountains. Both Witchers followed the clues, but found nothing useful. Upon returning home Eskel remained outside to meditate as Lambert continued inside. Keira sat alone at the table as Lambert entered the home. He removed his armor and placed it on the stand next to the door, then made his way to the sorceress. As he sat down next to her, the silence was shattered by a deafening sound, the air crackled and a distorted spears appeared as Eskel looked on. A portal had opened nearby and out came the young Witcheress Cirilla.

 _I should travel like this more. It's much faster than horseback._ She thought, then turned and observed the scenery.

Ciri is immediately greeted by Eskel and though the Witcher was surprised by her sudden appearance, she was a welcome sight. Clad in her Witchers armor, from afar one could easily mistake the young Witcheress looks and movement for Geralt's. He nods his head to acknowledge her presence, and she returned a subtle nod. It had been some time since they had last seen each other. It was during their battle with the wild hunt at Kaer Morhen when Ciri came to his aid and together they dispatch a squad of hunt riders.

"How did you know to come?" Eskel asked.

"I had horrid dreams that Triss was in danger. I had to make sure she was ok."

"It's good you are here, but Triss not doing so well and Geralt—Wolf is losing himself with grief. He blames himself. You need to be prepare before you see them like that." He replied.

"Where are they?" She asked frantically.

"In their bedroom." Eskel said, and she returned a nod. "By the way Witcher! That armor suits you well."

Ciri's armor was a copy of Geralt's Wolf school armor, with modifications and adjustments for a perfect fit to her body. Affixed to her back were a pair of swords, a silver sword given to her by her father, the Witcher Geralt and a steel sword retrieved from Kaer Morhen. Around her neck, she wore a Witcher's medallion, Vesemir's. Lost during their assault on Bald Mountain, Ciri had retrieved the medallion from the last remaining crone that escaped her sword on Bald Mountain. She quickly made her way to the door and shoved it open and to her surprise, she is greeted by Keira and Lambert. She quickly hugged the sorceress, then Lambert as her eyes searched the room for others, but there was no one else say Evelyne sitting nearby.

"Good to see you all— How is Triss?" Ciri asked, as her voice wavered subtly.

"She's fighting, but the curse that grips her is strong." Keira whispered.

"Where is Yennefer?"

"Yennefer? I spoke to her in the morning, but I don't think she's coming." Keira replied.

"She will come! I asked her two days ago to meet me here. Can you contact her again?" Ciri said in a firm voice.

"Yes, but…" Keira answered, then paused as both women entered Triss's labs.

Keira fiddled with the Megascope and activated it. Wanting privacy as she addressed Yennefer, Ciri whispered, "Can you give me the room?"

"Of course, I will be with Triss. Join us after you finish here." Keira replied, then stepped out and closed the door behind her.

Yennefer answered with her back toward the Megascope and said, "Yes Keira, what can I do for you again?"

"Keira? I'm not Keira, and I need you to help. Triss is hurt, and she needs your help, yet you refuse! Why?" Ciri asked.

"Ciri? I thought you were Keira?"

"No! Even so, why are you not eager to help her?" Ciri asked.

"Child, the world doesn't revolve around Triss. I understand her situation is bad, but I have urgent matters to attend." Yennefer replied sharply.

"She would do the same for you. Triss would drop everything and come to your aid. What could be more urgent than helping a friend? Her life is in danger." Ciri replied

"Friend? Ciri she betrayed me." Yennefer replied.

"No! If you refuse to help, just to hurt her. If she dies, if they die, I will never forgive you for that." Ciri said, as she walked away.

Yennefer paused for a moment, and just before Ciri left the room she shouted "Ciri stop. I am on my way. I should arrive in the morning. I promise, and we must talk when I arrive."

"Thank you." Ciri said

Keira gently checked Triss, taking care not to disturb Geralt as his head rested on her chest. When she was done, she quickly left the bedroom and joined Ciri as she exited the lab and asked,

"Where's Geralt?"

"He is asleep next to Triss. Do not wake him. He doesn't sleep much and sit at her side since the attack. I'm afraid he's lost in there somewhere, and I hope your presence will help him back." Keira answered.

"So do I—I will be at her bedside while he rests. I want to be with her." Ciri said softly.

"Then, go and be with her Cirilla, she needs care. Is Yennefer coming?" Keira said.

"Yes...She will be here tomorrow."

 *****][*****

Ciri quietly entered their room, and watched as Geralt slept with his head on Triss's chest. He had turned away from the door, so she could not see his face. As she moved closer, Ciri gazed at the sorceress's body and saw how the curse had changed it. Her injuries were healed, but her body lacked its usual glow, and her skin was cold and clammy. Ciri reached out her hand to touch her, but she could not. The young Witcheress broke down in tears and staggered backward unable to bear the sight. She quickly exited the room and slammed the door behind her. Geralt woke to the noise and recognized her familiar scent, but he did not react to it her presence.

Ciri quickly walked past Keira and the other Witchers as she covered her mouth, then exited the home. Through the window, Keira observed as Ciri paced frantically across the snow and cried silently. Cirilla love for Triss went back to the first time she met the sorceress. She remembered when Triss cared for her as a young girl. After an hour, she had gathered her thoughts to rejoin the others by the fireplace, but she remained silent and focused.

"Are you alright little Witcher?" Lambert asked

"No, I'm not Lambert. Have you seen Triss? Did you see what was done to her?" Ciri asked.

"We've seen her Ciri, and when we get the mage responsible he will pay with his life." Eskel replied.

"We have to save her first. I can contact Avallach and ask him to aid us." She answered.

"The sage will want something in return." Keira said.

"Then I'll give him what he wants. I'll give anything to save her." Ciri replied.

"Even if it cost you your freedom?" Lambert asked.

"Yes. Even if it cost me my freedom and more." She replied.

"You know Triss will never allow that." Lambert said.

"What choice do I have?" She whispered, "I can't just let her die."

"We are not going to let her die Ciri. First, we must see if Yennefer can help, before we contact Avallach." Keira replied.

Lambert sighed, then stood up and said, "First you need to find a way to reach Wolf. He is losing it. If Merigold condition gets worse, we will lose him completely."

"I will reach him." Ciri answered.

It was late at night when Margarita finally woke to care for the sorceress. She greeted Cirilla and then entered Geralt and Triss's room to check on the sorceress. Keira and Lambert disappeared into the bedroom for a little while, then returned to the parlor. Eskel sat by the fireplace and polished his sword. He said very little except returned Rita's greeting. As she entered Triss's room, Rita noticed Geralt awake, his gaze shifted to her and observed her every move. She checked Triss's eyes, and body, and then slowly changed her clothes using magic. When she was done caring for her sister, Rita turned her focus to the bed and replaced the sheets with fresh once, then gently placed a new spread over Triss. She did not exchange words with Geralt, because she felt responsible and his actions reinforced her guilt.

"Thanks, Rita" Geralt whispered, as the sorceress approached the door.

"You're welcome witcher. Your lover will be alright. I promise to do everything within my power to make that happen." She replied, then shut the door leaving the two alone.

Rita joined the others as they sat around the fireplace and chatted. Keira as always sat close to Lambert. Eskel sat alone near the window as Cirilla leaned against the wall, while she stared at the stars through the opened window. Rita scanned the seating arrangement, then took her seat and observed as Cirilla and the other Witchers reminisce about their past. They talked about the training sessions with Vesemir, Ciri stubbornness as a child and even Triss when she visited the Witchers fortress.

"You were trouble for Vesemir, but Kaer Morhen was always lively with you around." Eskel said.

"Yeah, she always tried to train alone on the walls, instead of doing her chores." Lambert replied.

"The little girl we knew is all grown up and walks the path as a Witcher." Eskel answered

"Those were the easy days, no worries, everyone you love right there. Triss was always there to defend me from a good scolding. I love her for that." Ciri said.

"Yeah Merigold presence made Kaer Morhen different somehow. She wasn't easy to deal with, but things were less complicated." Lambert replied.

"Are you saying our encounter with Salamandra was less complicated? I want to hear this story." Eskel joked, then leaned forward and sheathed his swords.

"Salamandra? Who are they." Ciri asked.

"Fools who thought it was wise to attack us." Eskel said.

"Yeah, we knew who our enemies were." Lambert replied.

"Triss lived with all of you at Kaer Morhen?" Keira asked.

Lambert laughed, "Live? Kaer Morhen was practically her second home. Vesemir, our teacher welcomed her into the fortress. We all did. Triss is part of the family. The old man treated her like a daughter."

"Vesemir always had a soft spot for her. After we found Wolf in the woods near Kaer Morhen, Triss changed, became less sad and grumpy. She respected our ways, but there was one Witcher, she treated like a king, and never said no to anything he asked." Eskel said.

Keira raised her eyebrow, "Are you surprise? It seems you know nothing about sorceresses. We don't always agree with everything, but some of us have come to realize that you Witcher's more than you appear. Triss knows when it worth the argument and when it's not."

"Yeah it's a shame another failed to see that, maybe we tolerate her more if she did." Lambert said.

Eskel laugh, then replied, "No, I still won't change my mind about her."

There was a long pause and silence in the room as everyone thought about the Auburn haired sorceress, her pursuit of Geralt's love and their time getting to know her so long ago. Keira smiled as she reminisced about their time in Foltest court. She saw the sorceress and Geralt together many times and wondered what they had between them. Keira was aware of Geralt and Yennefer relationship and often wondered why Triss placed herself in a position to endure such heartbreak, but in Vizima, the Witcher seemed taken by Triss.

"He should have been with Merigold a long time ago, waited too fucking long to tell her how he really felt. Now, he is losing his fucking mind over the sorceress." Lamberts said.

"Wolf was always different. He made Triss endure a lot of shit. I wondered when they'll finally get together." Eskel grinned.

"Shit you should hear this story. It's fucking crazy. You need to be wasted drunk before he tells you." Lambert jested.

"She loves him, and he is in love with her. They've become inseparable, and he blames himself for this. I think they are rather romantic on their walks in the mornings. Don't you think Lambert?" Keira said.

"Uh sure, but I'm not walking in the morning." He replied as Keira smiled.

"I remember a long time ago, when Triss took ill, and she couldn't care for herself. Geralt cared for her like I had never seen him do before. It was odd watching them together, but somehow, it felt right and beautiful in that moment." Ciri said, as she smiled.

Breaking her silence, Rita joined the conversation. She was aware of Triss's love for the Witcher, but the sorceress had always assumed that Geralt feelings for Triss were not as strong as her feelings for him. Her observations of the lovers in Novigrad and now in Kovir contradicted any previous assumptions, however she understood feelings change with time, except Triss's feelings for Geralt grew stronger. Always the educator she wanted to understand their relationship better, but most of all Margarita wanted to know the truth behind their love for each other.

"You knew Triss had feelings for Geralt, and you said he had feelings for her too?" Rita asked.

"Of course, Triss's never hid her feelings for Geralt, but I've always known he hid his true feelings for her, because of Yennefer. I'm sure he loved Yennefer dearly, but he was always more relaxed and himself around Triss. Besides, he must do what makes him happy." Cirilla replied.

"And you are all right with his decision to be with Triss?" Keira asked.

"Why wouldn't I be? I love her, and he's free to make his own choices.—I hurt her back then. I know she's never mentioned it, but she cared for me lovingly through those horrid times." Ciri answered, then whispered softly. "I know she was hurt when I said..."

"What did you say to her, and why if you don't mind sharing Ciri?" Rita asked.

Ciri stood, then walked over and leaned against the table. Her voice was filled with regret as she answered, "I told her to forget about Geralt. I told her not to torture him. He's attracted her without realizing it, and he was too stupid to admit it then. I knew he had feelings for her, and it would break her heart if she was left alone, after he told her what she wanted to hear. I didn't like that she wanted a relationship with him, but I was wrong."

"Alone, why would she be alone?" Keira asked, and shifted her body curiously.

Ciri sighed, then replied, "I saw it in my visions, and I know if he had chosen her then, Triss wouldn't have survived his death in Rivia. In the end, she was broken, but she survived."

Keira stared at Ciri, then asked, "Ah yes, Rivia. Triss was left alone and heartbroken. She's been plagued since that day by what happened. She will never say it because she is strong, but Triss is haunted by the thought of losing him again."

"I know." Ciri whispered, almost inaudible.

"Ciri, that is the past. Geralt and Triss are together now. My question to you is, do you think they should be together?"

She fixed her eyes on the opened window, "It matters not what I think. Geralt wants to be with her, and she wants him and no one else. Triss will love no one else the way she loves him. She's always wanted to be with him. Truly, it's his choice to make, and he's made it and chosen her."

"What you think matters to her more than you know." Keira answered.

"I knew Triss was at Kaer Morhen when I freed Geralt from the Wild Hunt, so I placed him in the woods near the fortress knowing," She shook her head and smiled, "no, maybe deep down I'd hoped they would find each other."

Rita crossed her legs and sat upright then replied, "Looking back now what you said may have been the best thing at the time, you told her what you thought was right. You wanted to protect her and him, but in the end, he found her and made his choice." Rita said.

"Perhaps, but it doesn't make it any easier. I need to talk to her. We have so much to talk about." Ciri mumbled.

"Did you want him to end up with Triss then?" Keira asked.

Ciri moved closer and sat in the chair beside the fireplace, then replied, "Well, to be honest. I don't know what I was expecting. Well I wanted...I always thought he would keep following Yennefer, but most important I wanted Geralt to be happy and make his own decision about who was best for him." _Seeing how he was with Triss in Novigrad, I finally understand why Yennefer felt threatened by Triss during our journey to Rivia._

"Yennefer seems to disagree with his choice." Keira said.

"True, but Yennefer disagrees with a great many things. For one, she would rather I became the empress of Nilfgaard, and she became my advisor, but I chose to be a Witcher. This way, I can be closer to Geralt." Ciri said.

"Damn! You don't hold back do you?" Lambert said, as Ciri replied with an odd stare.

"When we spoke in Novigrad Geralt was happier than I've ever seen him. He had a silly grin on his face and told me his relationship with Triss was better. If he wants to be with her, I am alright with his decision. I want him to be happy—He doesn't smile much, and she makes him smile." Ciri replied.

Keira rose from her seat and walked toward Ciri. She placed her hand on her cheeks and quietly said, "Good— she needs your approval. She will never say it, but our sorceress holds a lot of guilt inside and doesn't think she deserves to be happy with him."

"Excuse me. I will be outside." Eskel said, as he walked out the door and headed for the large tree in the yard.

Eskel always loved the quiet and cold nights. He spends hours meditating at Kaer Morhen in the winter breeze, but here in Kovir; his mind was muttered. Since his arrival, he saw nothing, but pain. In the past, Eskel would do everything he could to avoid politics and sorceresses, but now the Witcher found himself protecting a sorceress he met at an inn.

 _Who is she to me? Another sorceress who treats us Witchers like things?_ He wondered.

Moments later, Eskel is joined by the quiet yet intriguing sorceress, and he realized he'd grown fond of her. Rita fixed her eyes on him as he meditated, and finally she interrupted.

"I hope I'm not intruding Witcher, but it's very cold out here." She said.

"No, I was trying to clear my thoughts. Do sorceresses always sneak up on others and give advice?" He asked.

"Eskel, I've merely stated the obvious, but the answer to your question is, only if they care. May I sit down?" She replied.

Eskel nodded his head, and Rita sat on the bench directly behind him. She crossed her leg and remained silent. A man of few words, he said nothing and continued meditating. His thought drifted to their first encountered and his night in the barn. It was wet and miserable yet he gave up his room for a sorceress did not know. As his mind slipped into a meditative state, she interrupted yet again.

"Will you be staying in Kovir?" She asked.

He raised himself from the snow-covered ground and sat next to her on the bench. Rita seemed nervous about the Witcher's close proximity to her. He could sense her body's reaction to his presence as her heart rate slowly increased, and her face became flushed. She did her best to conceal her discomfort from the Witcher, but without turning to look upon her, he could hear her body move.

"I plan to leave after we deal with the mage, politics and sorceresses are not my cup of tea. Sorceresses can be dangerous, but why do you ask?" He answered.

"Curiosity perhaps. Will you ever return to Kovir?" She replied.

"I don't know, have no plans to return, besides there is nothing here for someone like me." He replied.

"Shame, I plan to open my school and remain here. The north is no longer safe for sorceresses." Rita paused, then said, "Or Witchers."

"Seems Kovir is not safe either. You need to be careful sorceress. I sense this is only the beginning." He replied.

"Oh my Witcher, do you care for my safety?" She asked, then turned her head with a curious smile.

"I don't want any harm to come to you." He replied, and gazed upon her.

Rita grew more nervous as he stared. His eyes reflected nothing and looked as if they pierced her very soul. Her heart beat rapidly, then she rose from her seat, and said, "Good night, Eskel."

Like a perfect gentleman, Eskel took her hands, kissed it, then whispered, "Good night m'lady."

As he released her hands, Rita quickly withdrew and tucked them into her chest. Eskel heard her heart skip a beat. Her breath became tense, and she backed away from the Witcher and lost her footing. Her eyes widened, but Eskel quickly placed his arms behind her and broke her fall as she grabbed onto his armor. Their bodies were so close Rita could smell the scent of his armor and feel his breath on her face as he gazed into her eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I am fine. Thank you." Rita said, as she quickly composed herself and walked back into the house. _This feeling again, why do I feel this way around him?_

 *****][*****

Early that morning before sunrise, Ciri entered Geralt's bedroom. Triss lay unconscious on her bed, and her condition still had not improved. She paused at the door and tried not to listen as Geralt whispered into Triss's ears. His words were private, for his lover's ears only. His pleas were filled with pain, regret and a deep sadness; he wanted Triss back in his arms.

"Triss..." He whispered. "You have to come back, because I need you. Say something—anything."

Lost in his grief, the witcher failed to notice as Ciri entered. Her movements were quiet, almost silent as she slowly moved toward him. She gently placed her hand on his head, and he recognized her scent through the smell of dried monster blood on her armor. Geralt raised his gaze to look at his little girl, and next to him, was a swallow clad in a witcher's armor with swords on her back. He was surprised to see her, and her presence weighs heavy on him. Geralt had promised Ciri he would take care of Triss in Kovir and never let harm befall her.

Ciri let out a subtle frown, _"His eyes. He's not in there, it's just a shell."_

There was emptiness and not knowing what to say or do, Ciri stared at him unable to speak. She remembered their time in Novigrad and how happy he was when they spoke about his decision to move to Kovir with Triss. She remembered his promise to care for the sorceress, hang up his sword and live happily. Now Geralt was lost in grief as Triss lay afflicted with a curse and their future hanged by a thread.

"Ciri?" He said softly still clenching Triss's hand.

"Hello, father." She smiled.

"I screwed up and Triss—Triss is…" Geralt paused, unable to say it.

"Come here." Ciri said softly, as her voice wavered.

She knelt before him, then hugged him tightly and whispered reassurance, "Everything will be alright. Triss will come back to you, because she loves you."

As he listened to her words and held her in his arms, he realized she was present, and she had briefly reached into his darkness. He turned to Triss and fixed his eyes on her, his reasons to exist were both beside him and one lay dying. Ciri watched as he took Triss hand, then gently rest his palm against her face. He gently tucked her hair away from her face and gaze at her. Keira, Evelyne, and Rita entered the bedroom, stood nearby and observed Geralt's interaction with his daughter. The sorceresses watched as Ciri comforted him, Keira's eyes began watered, but she quickly composed herself.

"You need to leave the room Geralt, get some air. I need some time with Triss." Ciri said.

"Ciri, I can't…"

"You can and you will." She replied, and hugged him again.

Standing by the door Keira whispered, "He's responding to her Rita, maybe she can get him to come back to his senses."

"Who is the young Witcher girl?" Evelyne asked.

"His ward. She's his like a daughter to him" Rita replied softly.

They broke their embrace, and Geralt got up, then headed toward the door. As he approached, Rita lowered her eyes and shied away from him. He paused beside the sorceresses and mumbled.

"I'm sorry," Geralt's tone was different, more reassuring.

Rita raised her head and looked him in the eyes, "I will take good care of her Witcher, until she's awake and well."

Ciri sat on the bed next to Triss and gently played with her hair. Triss's face looked peaceful absent pain, but her breathing was shallow, and she was absent a heartbeat. She gently slid the loose flowing hairs from across Triss's face and tucked them behind her ears, then rested both hands on the sorceress cheeks. Her skin was pale, cold, and almost dead to the touch.

 _"How did this happen? I've missed you so much Triss."_

Meanwhile in the parlor Geralt sat with his back against the bookshelf, and said nothing to the others as Eskel and Lambert prepare their swords. Rita suggested they revisit the castle, so she could try to locate traces of the portal the masked mage fled through and determine his destination. Suddenly, there was a loud crack as a portal opened just outside. A brief delay followed, then the sorceress Yennefer of Vengerberg stepped through. As always, she wore her usual, black and white and the scent of lilac and gooseberries hugged the air. She knocked lightly, then opened the door and let herself in. Lambert and Eskel remained seated as the sorceress entered the home. Both Witchers cared little for her. According to them, Yennefer showed no respect for their way of life, and she did not view them as equals, but as a master would a servant.

Yennefer walked into the parlor and removed her hood, then placed her hands on her hips, "Good morning sisters, Lambert, Eskel."

"Yen." Eskel nodded.

"Excellent, the dark queen is here." Lambert murmured sarcastically.

"Hello Geralt, as always it's a pleasure to see you. How are you? " Yennefer said, as Geralt sat silent with his back against the wall.

"We are glad you came Yennefer." Wasting no time with pleasantries Keira got to the point, "We've had very little success. Rita thinks she knows the curse, but we are unable to lift it alone." She said.

"Yes—from what you've described we have our task cut out for us. Where is Ciri?" Yennefer replied.

"Cirilla is in Triss's bedroom caring for her." Rita said, as she gestured toward the door.

"I am surprised to see you here Rita. I didn't know you and Triss were so close." Yennefer said almost in an angry tone.

"As am I to see you here too Yennefer. I imagine you would be hesitant to come given your past..." Rita replied.

Yennefer turned to Keira and frown, "Why does Geralt not speak?"

"Let me think. Merigold is in their bed dying or did you forget that your highness? Pleasure to see you Geralt—are you fucking serious?" Lambert slammed his hand against the bench and rose to his feet.

"Be quiet Lambert! And watch your tone. When I want to address you, I will speak to you directly." Yennefer replied, pointing her finger at the Witcher.

"Lambert! That's enough." Keira said, knowing Lambert had instigated the fight.

Yennefer crossed her arms and raised her chin, "So you do have a leash on your dog Keira."

Keira moved closer to Lambert with a smile, "Lambert dear please. It's not worth the trouble."

"Fine! It's not, and I am off." He replied, then walked out the door.

"Margarita shall we?" Eskel said, then extended his hand to the sorceress, and she took them and rose to her feet.

"We are off sisters. It's good to see you again Yennefer." Rita said, as she exited the house with Eskel in tow.

Eskel and Lambert stood ready as Rita opened a portal to the courtyard of the abandoned castle, then stepped through with both Witchers following close behind. Inside the house, Yennefer stared at Geralt, then removed her coat and took a seat and crossed her legs on a bench nearby. She flicks her hair from her face then leaned toward Geralt and touched his loose hanging hair.

"Geralt you look terrible. Your hair is ragged, and you haven't shaved. I must say, I rather like it when you shave." Lost in his thoughts, he did not acknowledge the sorceress; instead, the witcher rose to his feet without saying a word and walk into the room he shared with Triss shutting the door.

Yennefer turned her focus to Keira, who stood with an obvious frown on her face, "How is, Triss?"

"You should see her for yourself, Yennefer. She's not doing well." Keira replied.

"I will, soon— So, what do you know about the curse and this mage?" Yennefer asked.

"Nothing, except that curse...that level of magic should've killed her, but it didn't. I am glad she's alive, because I think Geralt would die if she were dead." Keira answered. "He would drift to madness."

"Perhaps, or perhaps he'll grief then move on to something else." Yennefer replied.

"Yennefer!" Keira said, shockingly.

"What? Don't be so dramatic. I should go and see to Triss now." Yennefer replied.

Inside their bedroom, Ciri played with Triss's hair and conversed. She laughed, joked, and told the sorceress stories about her journey on the path, the Monster hunts she endured, then eventually their conversation drifted to their battle at Kaer Morhen. Ciri recalled when came to Triss's aid on the fortress walls and how the sorceress then saved her from the hunt rider moments later. She paused, then hugged Triss and told her how eager she was to find and see her in Novigrad before her encounter with the hunters and the Eternal Fire.

"I've been on the path for months and mostly alone. I wanted to come to Kovir sooner, to visit sooner, but I waited too long, and I'm sorry." Ciri whispered, a she continued to hug Triss. _It's time for you to come back._ "Remember when you impaled the hunt rider with my sword? The blade was ruined by the heat, so to be fair you owe me a new sword.—Say something Triss,"

As Geralt entered, he paused briefly and fixed his eyes as Ciri played with Triss. She braided the sorceress hair on the sides, then gently tucked the braids behind her ears. He walked to their bedside and sat in the chair, just as Ciri reached for a towel and lightly wiped Triss's face and turned to Geralt as he watched her work.

"She's beautiful with braids don't you think, Geralt?" Ciri whispered.

He sighed deeply lowered his head, then said, "Yennefer is here."

"Why hasn't she come into the room to see Triss?" Ciri asked.

Geralt dropped his shoulders, tilted his body forward and said, "I don't know. You can ask her when you see her."

In the parlor, the young sorceress Evelyne had decided to depart for the day, but promised to return and check on Triss in the morning. The bedroom door sprung open as Yennefer and Keira entered. Ciri no longer able to contain her distress, raised Triss off her bed into her arms, then braced the sorceress head against her cheeks as her arms dangled by her side. She could feel and hear Triss's breath against her neck as she tightly squeezed and gently rocked their bodies, then whispered into her ear, "It's alright," Keira quickly rushed over and climbed into the bed beside Ciri, then she placed her hands behind Triss's body as Ciri held her tight.

"You have to put her down Cirilla. It's not safe to move her." Keira said.

Ciri gently placed Triss in Keira's arms, then rose from the bed. She dropped the wet cloth she held in her hand, then turned toward Yennefer and said, "I'm glad you came, but you took your sweet time!"

"I misjudged the situation. I should have come sooner." Yennefer replied, as she turned her eyes to Triss lying in the bed nearby.

"Doesn't matter, you are here now. I need to clear my head. I will be outside." Ciri replied, and hugged her.

"Alright, we will talk later." Yennefer replied, then sat next to Triss in bed as Ciri exited.

"I will check her quickly." Kiera said, as she placed Triss down against the bed.

Yennefer moved closer to Keira and Triss, then replied, "Just hold her gently. I will check her body."

She cast and spell to analyze Triss's condition, then moved her hands across the sorceress body trying to determine the severity of her injuries. Unable to learn anything she looked to Keira, then reapplied her spell a second time.

"Odd—I cannot diagnose her. I can see she's breathing, but she has no heartbeat. How is that possible? Triss is clearly alive so why can't I detect anything inside her body?"

"We've had the same problem. I tried, so did Rita and Evelyne."

 _Unusual._ "It's possible the curse is interfering with our magic. Perhaps I can contact an old friend, but I doubt she'll respond after our Witcher here was so rude the last time we spoke." Yennefer replied.

"What?" Keira said, curiously.

"Never mind that, we will discuss it further after Rita returns with the others." Yennefer replied, and waved of Keira's concern.

"After we've lifted the curse, I will check again to make sure she has no internal injuries. We may have to heal her internally." Keira responded.

"True, unless it's already too late." Yennefer mumbled, "But from the looks of it, Triss has no internal injuries."

"Well, I will tend to Triss for now—what about you Yennefer, what do you plan to do until Rita returned?" Keira asked.

"I intend to get reacquainted with Geralt of course." She replied, then turn her attention to Geralt sitting behind her.

Keira frowned, but Yennefer had already turned her back toward her and focused the Witcher sitting quietly in the chair with his eyes locked on Triss. Keira knew that Yennefer actions were deeply offensive and spiteful toward Triss, and she wanted to voice her concern, but decided to let the scene play out. She knew Geralt rarely spoke to anyone since the attack on Triss, and she remembered his reaction to Yennefer in the parlor.

 _This will be interesting._ She thought to herself and smiled.

Yennefer cleared her throat, leaned forward with her legs crossed and spoke to Geralt, "You need to get out and do something Geralt, perhaps take a walk with me to clear your head? We have much to discuss."

"I doubt you could get him to move." Keira said, as she lifted Triss's body slightly to check the marks on her back.

"Do you still enjoy walks in the mountains? Perhaps you can get some distraction there." Yennefer continued, and ignored Keira's comment.

"He took walks with Triss each morning before the attack. They walk through the city streets together, and the whole town is abuzz about them." Keira said.

"Yes, I know! Every peasant and noble in Pont Vanis is talking about it." Yennefer replied abruptly.

Ignoring the sorceress advances, Geralt sighed and then reached out past her and took Triss's hand with his left hand without saying a word. He moved closer to her side and rested his right hand against her cheeks while she lay in Keira's lap, then tucked the braids Cirilla had made behind her ears. He lowered his shoulders and head slightly and searched for the right words to say, but his response was simple and plain.

"I'm not leaving Triss side." He murmured, then gave Yennefer a withering stare at the corner of his eye.

"Why are you being so stubborn Geralt? I am simply suggesting a distraction to take your mind away for a while. I know Triss is injured, but you can't possibly sit here all day and do nothing."

Keira chuckled, shrugged her shoulders and replied, "He's been this way since she was attacked. He doesn't leave her side, barely sleeps or eat."

"I don't want to be distracted, so please, just leave me alone." He answered and placed Triss' hands by her side.

"Alright, witcher! If you wish to be alone so be it. I'll be outside with Cirilla." Yennefer replied, then stormed out.

Keira gently placed Triss's head against a pillow, patted Geralt on the shoulders gently, then followed Yennefer out. As they exited the bedroom and entered the hall, Keira placed her hand on sorceress shoulders and said, "Yenna stop. He's not talking to anyone except Ciri. He answered your question, and that is more than we've seen since he found her in a pool of blood."

"He's so wrapped around her. He, threw away all the years we had together to be with her, and I can't see why. Triss was...she's a friend, but she betrayed me and eventually took what I had." Yennefer muttered.

"This is where your attitude, decisions and actions from the past led you...there's no one to blame, but yourself. You strung Geralt along like a dog, but his lover...Triss treats him like an equal."

"Lover?! She is not that and I did not treat him like a dog! I showed my feelings in other ways." Yennefer said.

"Who do you think you're talking to? I know the relationship you had with him and we all wonder why it lasted so long. Eventually, he wanted something more. Can you fault him?" Keira said.

"Fault him? No, I can't fault him, but I can fault her for her betrayal. Geralt was mine and not hers to take. And I won't let her have him so easily." Yennefer replied.

"Betrayed you, how? Because she gave Geralt her love? Again, you speak as if he was your pet rather than your partner on equal footing. He asked, Triss to remain at his side and aid him in protecting Cirilla. Did you know that? Just before she sailed for Kovir. Did you know that?" Keira said.

"How would you know such a thing?" Yennefer asked surprised.

"They told me of course. He's happy with her, and you're surprised, annoyed even. I understand your feelings, but...ah never mind, you've already seen his reaction." Keira replied.

"I am sure he's very happy with her! She never failed to open her legs for him. Vexed doesn't describe how I feel Keira." Yennefer said, then paused, mashed her lip together and squinted her eyes, "Don't try to lecture me about happiness Keira, I'm not just anyone. We have history together."

Keira sighed deeply, then asked, "What did you expect? Do you think so low of him that you would expect Geralt to leave her dying and fall at your feet, when he saw your face? He's not going to break her heart and run back to you. Are you mad?! Triss has his heart, so please do not make this harder for him."

Yennefer folded her arms across her body and replied, "We are not having this conversation anymore—I no longer wish to discuss my past and what I had with Geralt."

"Very well, but remember Yennefer, Geralt and Triss are together now, and he's not coming back to you. Don't try to place yourself between them. She's won his heart, and he is not going to leave her. A little advice, if you try to inject yourself between them, you'll only drive them closer together." Keira said.

"Won? Don't make me laugh. I am simply here to aid you with this curse, and then I'll leave this dreadful place." Yennefer replied. Her sardonic expression clearly showed she had no respect for what Keira had said. She walked into the parlor, grabbed her coat, then quickly stepped outside to join Cirilla.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think I am always looking forward to improving my writing and ideas.**

* * *

 **If my story offends your CANON, I DON'T CARE.** See my profile and read my first rule. Don't like it? Too bad. This story was written for people who enjoy creativity, people like me. **If I hurt your feelings by doing certain things in this story, just remember, you are free to go and read something else.** I know it's a surprise to you but its true. **Cheers**


	10. Love and Vengeance

**Chapter 10: Love and Vengeance**

 _ **October, 1274...Castle Ruins.**_

Meanwhile at the castle, Rita along with Eskel and Lambert searched for clues. Using magic, Rita traced the mage's movements across the courtyard and located an echos of the mage last portal. Both Witchers searched the surrounding areas once more for additional clues as the sorceress worked. Rita paused, then stared at the sight of dried blood on the grounds of the courtyard. Partially covered by snow, this was the spot where she and Keira had tended to Triss. The scene sent shivers up the sorceress spine. As Eskel and Lambert approached the wall where Triss was struck, their medallions vibrated violently. Eskel inspected the scorch marks on it, then turned his attention to the charred markings on the wall.

"Strong magic presences, powerful. Not the happy kind of magic." He mumbled.

"Whatever happened to Triss was caused by this magic. Climb the wall Lambert and place this up there." Rita said to Lambert as she handed the Witcher a magical device.

"Yes your highness. Damn, Sorceresses are all alike. You all refuse to get your hands dirty." He remarked, sarcastically.

"I could teleport to reach it Witcher, but my magic will interfere with the echos from the mage's portal." Rita replied.

Lambert grumbled as he climbed the castle wall to placed the amulet Rita handed him. He turned and faced the sorceress, but her attention was focused on Eskel sitting on a fallen section of the castle wall. Lambert threw his arms into the airs and smacked it against his leg, then squatted, leaned over the edge and clamor from wall.

"Excuse me your highness, I know Eskel look beautiful from the side, but in case you're wondering I'm done up here."

"What are you talking about?" Rita asked, as Eskel turned his gaze onto her, "Is he always that sarcastic?"

Eskel grinned, then rose to his feet and answered, "You will get used to Lambert soon enough, just stick around a little longer."

"You can come down Witcher." Rita said.

"Wait, there is something up here. A small scroll." Lambert said, then squat to retrieve the item.

"Retrieved it. Please," She replied.

 _Yes your highness, damn sorceresses. She bark commands like Keira._

Lambert climbed down from the wall after he retrieved the scroll with magic glyphs. Rita cast a simple trace spell using the amulet to locate the echoes of the mage's portal. Moments later she determined the portal exited inside the city. As she worked, Eskel took his seat on a crumbled section of the wall and watched.

"Did you learn anything?" Eskel asked.

"Yes, the portal leads into the city, but I cannot determine the exact location. Maybe the scroll will yield more clues." Rita replied.

Suddenly, there was a loud crack and a portal opened nearby. Both witcher's hastily unsheathed the swords and raised them in the guard. Eskel placed himself between Rita and the portal as the sorceress quickly moves to his side. Both Witcher's eyes narrowed as they moved toward the portal.

"Stay back sorceress." Eskel ordered.

"I am not helpless Witcher! I can take care of myself." She replied, proudly.

"I know you can, but this is not the time for this."

She frowned , then turned to him and said, "Stay focused."

Evelyne exited the portal, raised her head and immediately froze at the sight of both Witchers with their swords at the ready. The young sorceress stared intently as both Witcher sheathed their blades. Eskel turned and briefly glanced at Rita as his eyes glowed, then quietly returned to his seat on the crumpled wall.

"Yennefer told me you were here, so I came to help. I didn't expect Witchers to greet me with swords in hand."

"Apologies Evelyne, but the Witchers are anxious after what happened to Triss, frankly, so am I." Rita said.

"Forgive me. What is that you have in your hands Witcher?" Evelyne asked.

"A scroll Lambert found on top the castle walls. Do you know what this symbol means?" Eskel replied.

Evelyne glanced at the scroll, then took a step back, "I recognize this, this symbol and text." She said.

"What does it mean?" Rita asked.

"It's the crest of an abandoned fort much like this one, the text is a code perhaps, but I have seen this before on the Redanian letter." Evelyne said.

"How do you know this symbol sorceress?" Eskel asked.

She gave him an odd stare, awkward in a way, "I am Koviri. The local children play there. I'm sorry I cannot translate the text, it's not familiar to me."

"No Evelyne, this is helpful to us. Now we have a location to investigate." Rita replied.

"I must report this to the Royal Guards." Evelyne responded.

"No! We will keep this news between us. If you alert the guards their presence may alert the mage to our findings. Also the guard may already have been bought by the attacker." Rita warned.

Evelyne frown arching her brow, "Not possible, Koviri royal guard are fiercely loyal and they lost five of their best men protecting lady Merigold. Besides, why would a mage from Kovir attack her?"

"We can talk about this when we get home. Let us leave this place." Rita said, then open a portal to Triss's home.

Both sorceresses and the Witcher's returned a few hours later with new information about the masked mage. Using the echos of the mage's portal Rita determined he had exited somewhere inside the city of Pont Vanis, though she could not be certain where. Shortly after they returned to Triss's home, Rita gathered everyone in the parlor to discuss the new developments. During their preparation, Evelyne could not rid her thoughts about the meaning behind the scroll Lambert had discovered. A member of Kovir nobility involved in the assassination plot meant the nobles were divided, and someone had sided with the assassins to kill Triss, but who she could not say for certain. She paused briefly, _This is worse than I imagined, how could this happen?_

Keira interrupted everyone and said, "Sisters, Witchers, our first priority is to lift the curse afflicting Triss."

"Where is Geralt, he should've be here for this?" Yennefer asked, then placed her hand on her hips.

Turning her head to Yennefer, Rita answered, "In his state, he is of no use to us. No, did you bring everything Keira asked for?"

"Yes. If Keira is right this curse is complex, so caution is warranted. We know it was intended to kill Triss, but it didn't. To break the curse, we need to apply strong magic or use other dangerous methods." Yennefer replied.

Keira rolled her eyes, then turned to Evelyne and asked, "What did you find in your search?"

"Yennefer is right, this is not a simple curse. It can be lifted using magic, but that's not simple either, there are significant risks. The second option is to kill mage or ask him to lift the curse." Evelyne answered.

Frustrated, Ciri tapped her feet against the floor, then turn her focus to Lambert and Eskel, "Witcher are trained to lift curses, can you think of something?"

"No, this is way more complicated than what Witchers deal with, I don't even want to try it. Triss life is on the line, any mistake and she dies or turn into something I don't want to imagine." Eskel answered.

Lambert sighed, then crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall, "I agree, we need sorceresses for this."

"Argh, can't we simply kill the Mage who cast it then?" Ciri said, then jumped from her chair and sent it crashing.

"Calm down Ciri, I know you are angry, but Witcher's show restraint. That's not an option. We have no way of finding the mage." Lambert answered.

"What about the scroll Lambert found, can we use it?" Eskel asked, as he turned his gaze toward Rita.

Rita met his gaze, but her eyes quickly wandered away, "The scroll gives us a location, but there is no guarantee the mage will be there."

"Maybe, some form of hydromancy. Use the scroll and find the mage." Ciri asked.

"That might work." Lambert answered.

"No the cloth is not part of the body. It's just a piece of garment and magical at that the chances are slim." Keira replied.

"Dammit!" Ciri responded.

"No wait, we will investigate just to be sure, but I doubt the mage will be there." Eskel said.

"So we truly have only one option. We must try to lift the curse ourselves and seal it in a phylactery." Evelyne said.

"That will require constant application of powerful magic to remove this curse and seal it. It will be very dangerous and if we fail, Triss will not survive it." Rita said.

"I see four powerful sorceresses sitting right here." Eskel said, as he placed his hands on his thighs and rose from his seat. "You four are sorceresses, so what's keeping you from jumping at the opportunity to lift this curse?"

Rita smiled, then answered, "Thank for the vote of confidence Eskel, but this is no ordinary curse. Whoever cast it meant to kill her in the most horrible of ways. How she survived it is a mystery that puzzles me still."

There was long awkward silence as the sorceresses contemplated their options. None wanted to admit, but the situation looked grim. Evelyne option offered no guarantees that the sorceresses though powerful, would possess the magic needed to lift such a curse without knowing the exact words to the curse. Unable to find the mage, that they had no other means or learning the curse. Ciri grew more and more frustrated with the silence and resumed tapping her feet. She stopped suddenly to speak, but Yennefer noticed her frustration and interrupted.

"We have one sure method of lifting the curse, but the risk is significantly greater and the cost is high." She said.

"How does it work? Is it like lifting the curse on the elf at Kaer Morhen?" Lambert asked.

"Similar, but It requires a very strong, and dangerous potions. Combined with powerful magic it's sure to work. There are no deformities in her body say for the marking, so we have no need for mutagens. Before arriving, I consulted with a friend, and this was one option provided. It's guaranteed to lift the curse but... " Yennefer paused.

Ciri quickly leapt from her chair, then asked, "But what? What's the problem? If it's guaranteed to work we should do it."

Yennefer stared at everyone curiously, then turned to Ciri, "Don't be hasty, there is always a price to pay. The Triss we get after, will not be the Triss we all know. Nothing will remain of her old self."

"What do you mean?" Ciri whispered, with a horrid look in her eyes.

"She means Triss will look like Triss in every way, but she will be stripped of her personality and mind Ciri. She will lose all her memories of everyone and everything she know. Worse, she may never recover it." Keira replied.

"No! That is horrible. You are not considering it, are you?" Ciri said frantically.

"I know one person in this room who will benefit from that approach and it's certainly not Merigold." Lambert mumbled to Eskel and the Witcher nodded his head in agreement.

Yennefer stood and extended her arms as Ciri moved closer. Everyone could see that Ciri was distraught over Triss's condition. She was irrational, but understandable given the circumstances. Triss was very important to her. Yennefer placed her arms around Ciri and hugged her. They held their embrace for a moment. Ciri could not control her emotions in the moment, she fought back tears.

Cirilla wiped her eyes, as Yennefer whispered, "It's just another option Ciri. I would never do such a thing to Triss, without exhausting every possible option to save her life."

Ciri grabbed onto Yennefer blouse and tugged on it, "You all have to help her."

"We will do our best, but right now you should go to Triss's bedside and wait there with Geralt." Yennefer said.

She wiped the tears from Ciri's eyes, then smile and stare as Ciri turned and walked to Geralt's bedroom to be with Triss. _She cares and cries for her? Not surprising. Although we have our problems, and I am unable forget her betrayal. I don't enjoy seeing Triss this way._ As Cirilla closed the door behind her, Yennefer turned to the others to finalize their plans. She knew the plan was risky, but it was their one sure option to have a positive outcome. Unaware, the sorceress started to pace back and forth as Ciri did, then paused, took her seat and continued.

"Evelyne plan is not guaranteed, but it's our best chance to get Triss back without any complications."

Rita uncrossed her legs, then concluded, "It's settled, we will begin when everything is ready. Eskel, you and Lambert will investigate the old Fort while we prepare. Everyone must rest tonight, we have long days ahead sisters."

"Someone has to monitor Triss at all time while we work." Yennefer said.

"I will monitor her while the three of you work to lift the curse." Evelyne replied.

Yennefer yawned, then got up and headed to Triss's bedroom, "Alright, I will stay with Triss tonight, and watch over her."

Concerned, Keira asked, "Are you sure?"

"Now, now, don't gave me that look Keira, it will be alright. I promise not to charm Geralt and take him away." Yennefer mocked.

"Agreed. I will see you all in the morning sisters." Rita replied.

Keira mashed her lips together, took and deep breath, "Agreed? Um, is there no problem here."

Yennefer sneer, then leaned her head slightly to the side, "Go on, I jest."

"Good night Witcher." Rita said as she observed Keira and Yen.

"Good night sorceress." Eskel said.

As their meeting adjourned Rita and Evelyne departed Triss's home through portals. Keira gathered her thoughts and then walked toward her bedroom, she paused briefly and told Lambert to meet her when he finished with his conversation with Eskel. Exhausted from the long day and fully aware of longer days ahead, the sorceress changed into her night wear, then retired into her bed. Lambert and Eskel remained in the parlor for a while and continued their conversation. Eskel was unsettled, but he kept his cool, Lambert always in the mood for a confrontation showed amazing restraint during the meeting.

Eskel raised his head and looked toward Lambert, then asked, "Yennefer here? Whose idea was it to invite her?"

"Keira said they had no other choice." Lambert said, then took a seat on the chair across from Eskel.

"Hmm, I don't like it, trouble always follows when she appear, but it's none of my business."

"Eskel, you dog.—Yen is not your concern, but that Rita wants your attention. First you appeared with the sorceress, then you're unusually respectful and delicate with her. Soon she will have you eating from her hands brother." Lambert jest.

Eskel waved his hand in protest, "Not this Witcher, I keep my distance from dangerous women. I am leaving Pont Vanis after we deal with the mage who attacked Triss."

Lambert stood and walked to the window, turned then leaned against the frame, "Heh, dangerous? Eskel you think all sorceresses are dangerous. That sorceress is interested in you, she's beautiful, quite exactly your type. Yennefer on the other hand is one dangerous bitch."

Eskel stared intently at Lambert, he shook his head and replied, "I don't take chances, they are sorceresses. All of them are dangerous maybe more so with Yen, but the others are very dangerous too brother."

"Yeah I got it, sorceresses are dangerous. Funny you say that now, so what was all that Merigold is like family shit? Spend a lot of time at Kaer Morhen and Vesemir approved of her." Lambert said, "But enough of this sorceress shit. What will you do after you leave Pont Vanis?"

Eskel raised his head angry, "You listened to my conversation with her?"

"Sorry, I'm a Witcher in case you didn't notice, I can't help what I hear." Lambert said, "but enough of that shit I said, What will you do after you leave Pont Vanis?"

"I don't know yet, maybe head north. Velhad might be a good place to start. We'll see." Eskel replied.

"You should consider wintering here in the city."

"Maybe, but unlike you and Wolf I have no reason to stay in Kovir." Eskel answered.

"You fucking serious? You must be blind not to notice. No, you are not blind just stupid. Well brother the decision is yours."

Always true to his Witcher's neutrality, Eskel was eager to leave Pont Vanis. He was determined to go back on the path, but the Witcher also realize that wintering in Pont Vanis wasn't a bad idea, as Kovir was far better than the distant Kaer Morhen. With Vesemir dead the fortress lay abandoned. The Witcher also sensed that something unusual had developed between him and the sorceress Rita. He grew curious and seriously entertained the idea of making the sorceress fall for him. _Maybe, I will see what happens later._ He thought.

 *****][*****

That night, Yennefer stayed at Triss's bedside and cared for her old friend. Despite their past and their love for the same Witcher, it was obvious Yennefer was very concerned after seeing Triss's condition. The curse was like nothing she'd seen before, there were no deformities, nothing unusual, and yet Triss's life was slowly fading away. Yennefer realized that if the curse is not lifted or the mage is not killed soon, Triss had mere weeks to live. Although she still harbor a inescapable grudge toward her friend, had she been fully aware as to the extend of the curse, she would've arrived much sooner. She grabbed a wet towel from a warm pan of water, climbed into the bed and wiped Triss's brow and hands.

 _You are not defenseless Triss, so I am left to wonder. Who could have bested you so easily? I guess you've met your match._

Yennefer watched carefully as Geralt whispered into Triss' ears, then touch her cheeks. Laying on the right side of the massive bed the witcher's could easily reach her. He moved his chair closer to the bed and stuck his face against hers, then buried his head deep in her pillow. Exhausted from days without sleep, it wasn't long before Geralt drifted into a deep sleep. Yennefer periodically woke during the night to checked the ailing sorceress, then used her magic as Triss breathing became more erratic. Outside the windows, the wind hissed and howled throughout the night, and the calm was occasionally interrupted by the thumping of the branches against the walls. Geralt would mumble Triss name occasionally as he endured his nightmarish dream about the attack. As he slept, his hands found hers and he held onto them tightly.

 _I thought I be happy to see you down. Honestly a part of me wanted to leap for joy, but I can't. Despite the anger I feel toward you and your betrayal. I can't bring myself to hate you while you lie there defenseless. You are a friend and seeing you this way is distressing._

Yen, whispered, then lean across the bed and tapped Ciri on the shoulders, "Can you put something over his body please and get me some water for her?"

Ciri, quickly placed a spread over Geralt as he rested his head against Triss body, then handed Yennefer some water, before returning to Geralt side. She leaned her body against the Witchers chair, then quietly drifted back to sleep. Everyone in the room were fast asleep except Yennefer who remained seated on the right side of the bed with her body resting against side of the bed and her head firmly on the mattress next to Triss's hand. Later that night, she raised her head to check on the sorceress, then fixed her eyes on them as Geralt adjusted his body, moved his head and rested it on the right side of Triss's chest.

 _All you cared about was taking advantage of Geralt's kindness. You seduced and took him from me. How could you Triss? I want you to recover so you never escape your betrayal. I'll make sure you are tormented with guilt little girl. But for now you must recover._

Later during the night, Geralt woke from his nightmare and opened his eyes. Oblivious of his surroundings he gently placed his hand on Triss's face, then pushed her hair behind her ear. He focused his senses to listen for her breathing, then lay his head against her face as he whispered into her ears once more. Cirilla briefly opened her eyes, as Geralt rested his head against Triss's chest and drifted back to sleep. Yennefer glared at his interaction with Triss and rolled her eyes.

 _Look how pitiful you've become Geralt. Lying there and whispering like a love stricken pup. Your kiss and words are not going to bring her back. How can you love someone who's deceived you so many times? What does he see in her? I'm not eager to return her to you, but if I refuse to help her now, Ciri will never forgive me._

Vexed by the sight of Geralt affection toward Triss, Yennefer woke Ciri again and told the young Witcheress to adjust his body. Ciri hesitated knowing Geralt would not remove his head even if she asked him to. Since her arrival in Pont Vanis, she had noticed that he often sleep with his head against the bed or directly on Triss's body and any attempt to move him would surely be met with protest. In his grief the Witcher felt closest to his sorceress this way. She frowned as Yennefer repeated her commands.

She raised her head and whispered, "Ciri, I said move him away gently? He must be uncomfortable and he is resting directly on her."

Tired and groggy Ciri replied, "He's not going to move, he always sleeps with his head resting on her body. It makes him feel closer to her perhaps and calms him."

"A smack of perversion if you ask me. Is their relationship based solely on sex and bodily contact that he must rest his head on her to sleep or feel close?" Yennefer muttered.

Ciri rubbed her eyes, then answered, "He is not trying to hurt her. I know how hard it must be to see him behave this way with her, but please try to understand Yen. He fear he could lose her at any moment and Geralt is not willing to let her go. If Triss doesn't recover...I'm afraid we'll lose him too."

Yennefer rolled her eyes, and whispered, "You're exaggerating a bit, he can't be that love struck."

Ciri shook her head, "No I'm not. You need to get some sleep, I will stay with her."

"No need, I feel fine. I'll watch over her, you go back to sleep Ciri." Yennefer answered.

"Just let him rest there or he'll become grumpy and hard to deal with tomorrow." Ciri whispered.

"Ciri?"

"What is it?"

"I love you. You do know that right?" Yennefer said.

"I know and you're going to make me cry. I care about you all." Ciri replied, then moved to Yennefer's side, leaned her body against the chair and drifted to sleep.

 *****][*****

 _ **The Next Morning...**_

Ciri woke early that morning to prepared her armor and swords. Keira entered the bedroom and woke the exhausted Yennefer, then took over Triss's care. Yennefer retreated to her room at the inn to freshen up, but promised to return later so the sorceresses can begin preparation for lifting the hex from Triss's body. As Ciri entered the room fully clad in her Witcher's armor with swords affixed to her back, Keira paused in amazement at how much she reflected Geralt. Her movements, armor, and look matched his demeanor, were it not for her feminine curves the young Witcheress could easily be mistaken for her father. Ciri observed Geralt who was wide awake and sat at the edge of the bed with his hand on Triss face.

She moved closer, paused and stared for a while, then rest her hands on his shoulder. He turned his head slowly and stared at her hands. In his eyes, Ciri saw nothing but hurt and rage. She recognized the fierce and determined look in his eyes and shared in his anguish. She remember the feeling well, because she'd harbored the same feelings when Vesemir fell to Imlerith. Triss was barely hanging on, and her condition grew worse by the day. After the attacked, the Witcher had been lost, he spends his days sitting at her side and often mumbled inaudible words into her ears, then sleep only when his body could no longer remain awake. From his actions and sadness, it was clear to Ciri that, he missed the sorceress dearly.

"Don your armor Geralt. Retrieve your swords and come with me, we have a contract. I know a place where you can clear your thoughts after." Ciri said.

He failed to respond to her orders and gently rested his hand on Triss's face, then lightly stroked her cheeks. Ciri stared at Triss's unconscious body. The sorceress was pale. Her usual rosy cheeks lacked their crimson glow. Her wounds were healed, but a powerful curse gripped her. Fearing the Triss may deteriorate into the same state as Avallach when a curse afflicted the sage, Ciri grew more rash with her actions and ideas. She reached down and grabbed Geralt by the arm, then forcefully lifted him to his feet. She pointed to his armor and swords hanging nearby, then glared at him as Geralt hesitantly moved from Triss' side. Slowly the witcher donned his armor while Ciri turned her attention to the woman lying before her. Triss was someone special and dear to her. She gently placed her arms around the sorceress, raised her from the bed, leaned her head against her shoulders, squeezing her body with a tight hug.

"I'll bring him back to you, I promise. You have to come back to us." She whispered into Triss's ears, then gently lay her on the bed.

After fastening his armor, Geralt affixed his swords to his back, then retrieved the small box that held his daggers. They were gifts he'd received from Triss months ago. The Witcher fastened the first blade onto his chest, then unsheathed the second and stared at the engraving. He turned and walked toward the bed with the second dagger in hand as Ciri rose to her feet. She gently removed the blade from his hand and read the inscription on it. Familiar with Elder speech, she deciphered its meaning and significance.

 _Elder speech, it reads Esseath me Gwynbleidd. You are my White Wolf. Triss must have made them for him._

His breathing was deep and slow, but his heart rate remained steady. He held back his anger, and his interactions grew colder, unsure, and distant. Geralt hadn't smiled since she arrived days ago. She handed him the second dagger, and he sheathed it, then leaned on the bed by his lover's side, and kissed her lips. Her body was cold, and her lips were absent her smile and warmth. As he rose to his feet, Geralt met Cirilla's gaze. Her eyes were red, and she had been crying moments earlier. She felt his anguish, because she also held the sorceress close to her heart. Her minds raced in anger, and her thought wandered. She remembered the moments she shared with Triss and their time at Kaer Morhen so many years ago, and suddenly she was overwhelmed by emotions.

Geralt walked toward the door, but paused briefly next to Ciri and whispered almost inaudible, "I miss her, I just want her back."

"I know you do and so do I Geralt. She will come back to us, she has to." Ciri replied.

Ciri remained frozen and unable to move, as Keira approached and touch her. She snapped to reality, then quickly composed herself and wiped her eyes. She tilted her head to face the sorceress, but Keira grabbed, and hugged her without thought.

"The two of you are so alike Ciri. Do your best to bring him back to her. Triss will need Geralt when she wakes, not the Witcher we have now." Keira whispered.

Ciri closed her eyes, took a deep breath, then answered, "I will, and you must take care of her while we are gone."

Geralt walked moved into the parlor without saying a word to anyone. Lambert rose from his seat intending to make light of the moment with a joke, but Eskel stopped him. Geralt paused, then nodded toward his brothers as both Witchers returned a nod in approval. He sighed, then exited his home and continued towards the stables as Ciri left the bedroom and entered into the parlor.

Eskel rose from his seat, then extended his hand. Ciri grabbed onto his forearm and they shook, he asked, "Where are you taking him?"

"Into the mountains, Geralt can use fresh air to clear his mind." She replied.

"Yeah? Whatever you have plan I hope it works Witcher. I don't need to say more, you've seen the way he is." Lambert said, and Ciri nodded in agreement, then shook Lambert's hand. She opened the door and before exiting, she turned and gave the other Witchers, her family, another look.

Lambert laughed, "Damn, that little girl from Kaer Morhen is all grown up. She's a Witcher, taking her own contracts."

Eskel took his seat against the wall, then replied, "Yeah, she looks and move like Wolf."

"Ciri acts like him too, but hell we have something to do. I'll be outside waiting when you're ready to join me." Lambert replied.

Eskel grumbled, then replied, "Soon. I need to clear my head first."

"Oh yeah no problem I'll wait for you. That Margarita is playing tricks with your mind." Lambert replied with his usual sarcasm.

"Fuck off, Lambert!" Eskel answered, "What happens between Rita and me I not you business. Focus on Keira you fuck."

"Don't sit on your ass too long, lover boy, we have to investigate that camp before Geralt and Ciri get back." Lambert said.

"Alright, Alright I'm up, let's go. You are such a dick sometime." Eskel replied.

"I try."

Ciri and Geralt rode out into the mountains and arrived at a clearing she had discovered a few days earlier. Geralt was familiar with the place, both he and Lambert had trained there before. There was a wooden dummy for sword play that Lambert had set up and Cirilla intended to use the training session to get Geralt talking and back to his old self. Dismounting their horses, she tied both animals to a stake as Geralt planted himself on a large boulder nearby. The air was mild, not too cold and fresh snow covered the ground.

"Watch my footwork Geralt and critiques my movements. I am still having trouble with my footwork." She said.

In truth the young Witcheress was exceptionally skilled with her swords, her movements were flawless and almost mimic her teachers. Ciri was raised and taught at the Witcher fortress of Kaer Morhen by master monster hunters. She drew her sword and began practicing on the wooden pole. She deliberately made mistakes hoping to get his sharp corrections, but Geralt remained silent and stared into the distance. After practicing for a while without corrections from Geralt she paused and turned toward him.

She quickly sheathed her sword and asked, "So what did you think about my footwork?" _He wasn't even watching me._

"Mmhmm"

"Geralt?" Ciri called to him, as he turned his gaze toward her, "You were not watching my feet."

He answered with a sullen look in his eyes, "You're doing just fine Ciri, your movements and swings are good."

"Liar!" She replied. "I know you weren't watching, You mind is with Triss."

"She's lying there because of me. I should've been there to protect her. But I wasn't." He replied.

"This is not your fault. Triss is strong and she doesn't need your protection. She'll overcome this too, she always does." Ciri said, as she sat on the boulder next to him, then leaned her head against his shoulders.

Almost by instinct Geralt place his arms around her. He missed his daughter, yet his mind was with the sorceress. He'd last seen Cirilla as they parted ways when she set off on the path alone. Her trip to Kovir was the first time he had seen her in many months. Cirilla look more like a witcher than the young girl they had raised at Kaer Morhen. She stood, walked a few paces from him and remained quiet for a while, then grabbed a handful of snow and formed it into a ball.

"I asked a witcher once, how was it that he always manage to stay calm and smile? He told me his teacher taught him an ancient trick. Promised it always work. He taught me that trick and now I want to remind him." She said, as she turned and threw the snowball.

Geralt moved slightly, but the snow hit him in the face, "Ciri, now isn't the time and place to..."

Ciri threw another snowball and this time it hit him square in the face. He wiped his face and frowned. He raised his gaze to meet her, as a third snowball hit him in the face. She laughed uncontrollably and pointed her finger at him. He wiped his face clean, then remained sitting as she threw a fourth. This time, he moved his head slightly, and she missed.

Surprised, she shouted, "Hey, why did you move?"

"Missed me," Geralt replied, as another snowball bounced off his head.

He reached down and grabbed a handful of snow and made a large snowball. As Cirilla raised her head to throw hers, he hit her square in the face with the snow, and she staggered back. He rose to his feet, then grabbed another handful of snow and formed it into a ball. He grinned and threw it, but Ciri blinked and re-appeared to his left hitting him a fifth time. Geralt jump down from the boulder and formed a pile of snow beside his feet, then use his Witcher sight and hearing to determine the endpoint for her next move. He cast Aard against the ground and send the pile of snow crashing into Ciri as she appeared. Covered in snow, the young Witcheress blinked again and threw multiple snowballs into his face. Geralt threw another snowball at her, but missed as she disappeared.

Drawing him deeper into her game Ciri shouted, "Hahaha. Muff!"

"We'll see who muff." Geralt replied.

Ciri quickly blinked and threw another snowball hitting him in the back of his head, then repeated her previous move hitting him on the sides of his face, then in his face as he tried to block it. She moved closer and he tried to grab onto her, but she quickly disappear and reappeared on the boulder behind him. He turned quickly expecting another snowball, but lost his balance and fell into the snow. She held her stomach laughing as Geralt sat upright.

"Eight hits Geralt, I call that a win." She said.

He let out a subtle grin and replied, "Vesemir's Trick."

As she formed another snowball in her hand she replied, "No. Geralt's trick." _I'd hope it brought you back Witcher._ She thought.

He took some snow into his hand and loosely formed it onto a ball, then hastily threw it at her. She blinked, then reappeared next to him. She hits him with another snowball, then blinked away as he threw his. They threw snow into each other faces for while, then she jumped on his back and requested a ride like she did so long ago as a child. Geralt did not hesitate, he ran in circles around the boulder and wooden dummy with his daughter on his back, then stop and threw her into the snow.

She laughed, rose to her feet and hugged him. He paused and stared at her as she brushed the snow from her armor. For a moment the pain and anguish he felt were laid to rest. Ciri playfully punched him in the chest and he staggered backward, then fell into the snow. Surprised, she reached out her hands to help him, but Geralt pulled her down into the snow and threw more snow onto her face, then quickly rose to his feet, and claimed the boulder as his throne.

"It's good to see you smile again." She said.

Brushing his hands, he replied, "Not much to smile about when Triss is not around. You've grown taller and stronger."

"No, it's just the armor." Ciri replied.

"Beautiful craftsmanship. Master crafted—where was it made?"

"Crow's Perch, a Skelliger woman, master armorer. Surprising, I requested Witcher's armor, light, durable and she carried on about a Witcher name Geralt and his armor diagram from Kaer Morhen wolf school, so I had her to make me one just like it."

"Suits you. And the swords?"

"Silver sword I received from a very special Witcher, my father actually and the steel sword I liberated from Kaer Morhen. Triss ruined my sword when she saved me during our battle with the wild hunt, she heated the blade and pierced the elf. It was never the same after that." She replied, as Geralt grinned wildly.

"Your father is a smart Witcher." Geralt replied, "We can make you another sword just like your old one."

"Mmhmm—I like it when you smile. Triss will be alright, and everything will work out just fine. No need for a new sword, I like this one."

"We should, head back. It's late and Triss…"

"Alright, let's head home, Triss is safe in Keira's care Geralt, you are troubled, I know, I can see it in your eyes, but she is going to be alright. You have to trust me."

On their way home, Geralt and Ciri chatted about her adventures on the path. She had crossed path with a few beast, but always took contracts that were not too difficult. She told him about her most recent contract, a Tangalore. Always curious he asked a lot of questions. She answered them quickly, but the questions kept coming.

"How did you defeat it?"

"Wasn't easy. After my nightmare about Triss being injured, and calling to me in my dream, the creature sounded like her and called out to me for help, it was horrible."

"Tangalore's can be very dangerous, but you did well." Geralt replied.

"Mmhmm, I was anxious to get to Pont Vanis so I killed the beast quickly, collected the coin and came straight here."

Suddenly she challenged the Witcher to a race. She dug her heels into Broggha, the horse jerked and whined, then took off before he could react. Geralt followed close behind, but he was unable to catch her. Her riding skills had improved greatly and she easily maneuver the mare through the winding trails to easily won the race. Surprised, Ciri accused Geralt of letting her win and demanded they race again later to determine the true winner. They both dismounted their mares far from the house and walked the rest of the way.

"Beautiful mare, very nimble. Where did you get her? And Broggha who idea was that?" Ciri asked.

"You can't laugh, you named your mare Kelpie. I won that mare in a game, and Triss named her Broggha." He replied.

"Inchu inchu beag Broggha...Yes! I remember the story. Triss read it to me each night when she tucked me to sleep while she cared for me at Kaer Morhen. That was so long ago." Ciri said.

"Really? Hmm an Elven tale about the frog and the lark." He replied, then took a deep breath. "I remember it very well."

"She told you bedtime stories and comforted you through your nightmares too?" Ciri smiled, "I had such terrible nightmares back then and Triss's voice calmed me to sleep and made me feel safe."

"No, but her voice will do that...when I learned she was in Novigrad, I wanted to see her again." Geralt said, he lowered his head. "Good memories from the time we spend together in Novigrad."

Ciri could hear the anguish in his voice, she moved closer to him and whispered, "Triss has very good taste to name her horse a frog. I think it's very funny and I like it."

"Me too." He muttered.

"So, shall we have a rematch later? You allowed me to win that race. I demand a rematch." Ciri chuckled, then walked toward the house.

"No—You won fairly, but if you want to beat me again, we'll race another time and Triss…" He replied, then paused.

She stopped, turned around and answered, "Triss will be the judge."

They continued walking towards the stables as Ciri remember something she had seen while she cared for Triss. It bothered her then, yet she decided to wait until now to ask. The Sorceress did not heal a deformity in her fingernail and Ciri was curious as to why and how she got the scar.

She leaned her head slightly to look at him, then said, "When I held Triss hands she had a missing fingernail. All fingernails are perfect and flawless except one. Why is that? She can easily heal it, but she did not."

"Hmm."

"Geralt are you listening to me?"

"Mmhmm…"

"Well, why doesn't she heal her fingernail? What are you hiding it from me, did you do that to her, playing silly games in the bedroom?" Ciri jest.

"I don't want to talk about it." He replied.

Insisting Ciri continued to pry, "It can't be a very bad story, it's her finger, she can heal it at anytime. So tell me Geralt, what happened to her finger?"

"She did it for me."

"What? Triss hurt her finger for you? I don't doubt her love for you, but it ought to be very painful to remove her own fingernail. And that's not a normal way to show her love." Ciri chuckled, and replied.

Geralt took a deep breath then answered, "No! It happened in Novigrad during my search for you, Triss agreed to be used as bait." He said.

Ciri stopped and frown at him, "Continued, Geralt. What do you mean bait?"

His eyes burned with rage and hatred for the hunters, he said, "Triss was tortured Ciri! She was tortured by witch hunters. We tried to get information about Dandelion. He was that last person to see you. They ripped her fingernails out."

"Why would you allow her to do such a thing? Why didn't you stop them? How could you put her in such danger? You let those whoresons touch her. Why would you do that?" Ciri said, in anger and hit her fist against his armor.

He grabbed her and pulled her closer to him, "Ciri please! I live with that decision every day. After Triss learned you were in danger she refused to listen to reason. She made me to promise to go along with her plan and refused to change her mind. I tried to stop her, but she refused said she do it alone if I refuse to help."

"You didn't try hard enough Geralt." She murmured, "You should have carried her out of there if you had to and kill them all for touching her."

"I did! I killed every hunter in there and she stuck a knife in Menge skull, then torched the witch hunter's barracks." He replied.

Ciri grinned and replied, "Really?"

Geralt nodded, "Mmhmm."

"I'm not surprised, I would have done worse were I in her place." Ciri said.

"Triss, is strong, but the experience affected her. I've tried to make thing better here in Kovir, but I am not very affectionate."

"No, you've changed, you show your feelings more—It's better this way." Ciri replied.

"You and Triss are two of the most important people in my life. It was awful to hear her screams as they tortured her." He whispered, not wanting to recalled the experience.

Ciri placed her hand on his shoulders, "Never take such risk with her. What if the hunters had decided to kill her immediately? What were you thinking?" .

"I've thought about that so many times and it makes my decision worse. You were in danger and Triss was willing to do anything for you Ciri, she wanted to find you." He replied.

"I know and that is why you should've stopped her. I can't lose the people I care about Geralt. Vesemir death was horrible. I can't imagine what I do if Triss had been killed by those shit eaters."

Geralt put his arms around her, "I never want to see her hurt, ever. You know that."

"I know, let's go inside. We have to be with her. You need to be with her." She answered.

Geralt paused frozen in his thoughts as Ciri entered their home. She was immediately greeted by the others, then quickly took a seat by the window with her back against some books the sorceress Evelyne had been reading. Both Eskel and Lambert eyed the young Witcheress and she nodded then smiled. Geralt walked in soon after to face his brothers. Since the attack on Triss he had engage with Eskel only once, when Eskel stepped in to defend Margarita. All three Witchers stood and faced each other as everyone watched. Their interaction was almost ritualistic, as Lambert nodded and reached out his arms and both Witchers grab each other forearms.

"Are you back Geralt?" He asked.

Geralt nodded, then replied, "Yeah."

"It's good to see you Wolf." Eskel said, then reach out his arm and they shook hands.

"Good to see you brother. No hard feelings?" Geralt replied.

"None." Eskel answered.

 *****][*****

Later that evening Eskel and Lambert gathered everyone and informed them about their findings. During their investigation of the scroll at the old fort they stumbled upon a group of assassins and captured one. Before Eskel killed the man, he managed to pry some useful information from him. According to the man, many of the assassins sent ahead of the Redanian delegation had already met their fate at the hands of the Witcher and his sorceress. He also revealed the location of the assassin main camp and informed the Witcher that the leaders and the last remaining hunters were hiding at the camp. After explaining the situation Eskel leaned against the window and Keira gesture for Lambert to move by her side.

"It could be a trap again." Ciri said.

"Yeah I agree, but we have to take the risk. If the mage is there we can kill him in one fell swoop and end this." Lambert said.

"Agree, I want to kill him quickly, Triss's suffer enough and I need her back." Geralt replied.

"You are one needy fuck Wolf. We can't rush this or it could end badly." Lambert replied.

"Lambert! What would you do if it were me lying there? What would you do Lambert?" Keira whispered as she grabbed his armor.

"I would kill them all." He replied.

Geralt eyed Lambert, then said, "It's already bad for me. The Mage has to die!"

Eskel walked forward and said, "I agree with you Wolf, but Lambert has a point. If the mage sense three Witchers and our little she wolf nipping at his heels, the bastard will run. We are Witchers, so let's be Witchers."

"How will you attack a mage?" Rita asked.

"The Witcher way of course!" Lambert responded.

"If he is there, we will explode all our dimeritium bombs and saturate the area, then we'll attack him. If we move fast, we can kill him before he flees." Eskel answered.

"It's settled, tomorrow we will hit the camp. Ciri, you are coming with us." Geralt said.

Ciri smashed her fist together and smiled maliciously, "Now you are talking! It's time we hurt someone for what they did to Triss."

"We'll prepare while you're gone. When you return, we'll work to lift the curse on Triss, Geralt. Tomorrow just before nightfall we'll begin." Keira concluded.

That evening, Keira and Lambert retreated to their room, the lovers hadn't had the chance to be alone since the attack on Triss, and admittedly she missed him. Rita went back to her room at the inn, and Eskel decided to sleep inside the parlor next to an open window. It was a restless night for everyone, but the night was short. Ciri and Geralt spend it at Triss's bedside, and took turns caring for the sorceress. Early the next morning just one day after Ciri tried to bring Geralt to his senses, she noticed he had not fully returned to his former self. The Witcher had changed after the attack on Triss, he was different, more distant and filled with rage. She knew he lacked something only Triss could give him as the sorceress was his will to move forward.

With Cirilla and the other Witchers at his side, Geralt rode to the assassin's camp. It was dark still as they set off from his home, and Ciri followed close behind Geralt. They reached the camp just before dawn and waited until midday, to make their move. The three Witchers and the young Witcheress moved with stealth toward the camp and hid in the nearby growth. Ciri had hoped the mage would appear, so they could put an end to Triss's affliction, yet hours passed with and the mage did not appear. The assassin's camp was an old ruined castle, with crumbled walls covered in brush. From afar, they heard laughter and jest as Geralt grew impatient, he rose to his feet, left the cover of the nearby undergrowth, and walked into the assassin's camp sword in hand.

Shocked by the Witcher's presence the closest assassin drew his weapons, but Geralt parry the first blow shifted his stance to his left, and cut the man down with a single swing. As a second assassin moved to attack, Cirilla blinked. She appeared directly in front of Geralt and stabbed the assassin in his chest and severed his spine, then she twisted her steel sword as his limp body slid off her blade and fell to the ground. She quickly scanned their surroundings and counted. _Ten total, those two must be their leaders._ She thought. The first leader was a large build man, with broad shoulders, the second was a woman, yet her body appeared was muscular and strong. Clad in heavy armor, she wore a mask and carried two swords at her side. As more assassins moved forward to attack the Witcher and his young Witcheress companion, they were immediately halted by the commands of the heavily armored Witch hunter. Geralt recognized the face, he met the man in Oxenfurt, then Crookback bog.

"Eternal Fire murderers, now lowly assassins?" Geralt said coldly.

"Witcher Geralt, we meet again. And you and that witch cut down two of my men without cause." The assassin's leader said.

"You know the hunter?" Ciri asked, as Eskel and Lambert moved closer to the fray with their blades drawn.

"Yeah, his name is Graden—a knight of the Eternal Fire. I saved his ass along with his men from the Crones and their fein at Crookback Bog." Geralt replied.

"The crones? Vile creature they were. What were you doing there?" Ciri asked, her eyes still focused on the nearby assassins.

"Searching for the Baron's family as I followed your trail." He answered.

Lambert and Eskel stepped closer to Geralt and Ciri as Geralt continued to converse with Graden. The Witcher sheathed his sword at one point, then stood in silence as Graden ranted about justice brought by the Eternal Fire. After he had enough of the man's rant, Geralt drew his steel sword and moved forward for the inevitable. His eyes were cold, absent care or reason. He wanted one thing and one thing only, blood. The assassin's reasons were for attacking his sorceress, was of little importance, he planned to leave no one alive.

"Time to die!" Geralt barked.

Ciri raised her sword, and crept forward, "Finally!"

"You killed my men Witcher." Graden said, "You will find that I am not so easy to dispatch."

"They attacked, unprovoked!" Ciri replied.

"Silence witch!" He replied.

"I will cut out your tongue hunter and your men will watch you die before I butcher them." Cirilla replied, as the masked female assassin aggressively stepped forward.

"Fucking hell, Ciri is as crazy as Geralt." Lambert said.

Graden laughed, then spread his arms, "The knights of the Eternal Fire bring justice upon this land. Kovir is infested by witches and heretics. King Radovid and Eternal Fire demands the land be cleansed of the wretched creatures. The witch Triss Merigold is dead. We'll rid this land of their infestation and sorcery."

"You'll be the first to die today." Geralt said.

"Ah Witcher, a duel perhaps, just the two of us. We are honorable men after all."

"Duel? No! I'm going to take your head, then I will kill your men." He replied.

"I am a knight of the Eternal Fire, and I do not fear death Witcher."

"This is about to get out of hand, we need them alive." Eskel said.

"Don't interfere!" Geralt said to the others as he moved forward and closer to Graden.

Ciri ignored his command and followed close beside him, then whispered, "I love her too, you don't need to do this alone."

Geralt ignored her as Graden jumped from the ledge, raised his sword and attacked. The Witcher skillfully deflected Graden's blade, then countered. His first strike cut through the Witch hunter's armor, and the man staggered backwards. Ciri raised her body and sheathed her sword as the other Witchers stepped back to allow the two men to take center stage. Geralt narrowed his eyes, then moved his feet and shifted his stance to the Temerian Devil fighting style to counter Graden's heavy armor. Each movement fluid and smooth, his swings were vicious, yet well timed. He was focused one thing, Graden's head before his feet. Both men circled in a silent dance as Geralt stared intently, his eyes cold and calculating. He could easily kill the Witch Hunter, but the Witcher savored this fight. This was revenge, and he sought to make Graden experienced true despair. For too long his Witcher neutrality prevented him from acting. _No more._ He thought.

"You are all dead." Geralt said, as he pointed his sword toward Graden.

He lunged forward, but Graden moved back quickly, but Geralt swung his sword high in a second attack as Graden parried. The force of Geralt's blow caused Graden to stagger backward off balance. The Witcher crouched and assumed a low stance as Graden regained his balance just in time to meet another strike from Geralt's blade. He raised his sword to block the strike, but Geralt side stepped and stuck his sword into Graden's shoulder. Graden screamed in pain, then dropped his blade as the Witcher twisted his blade to open the wound cavity. As he staggered backward clutching his shoulders in pain, the masked female assassin stepped forward, but Cirilla quickly unsheathed her sword and matched her move.

"Stay out of this Ciri!" Geralt growled.

"Not a chance Geralt!" Ciri said, then moved forward defiantly.

"Fucking hell, he's about to lose it." Lambert said.

Ciri raised her voice anxious, "If he doesn't kill them soon, I will!"

"He's toying with him, this fight was over before it started. Wolf could've killed him at anytime." Eskel replied.

"Pick up your sword witch hunter and face me! Face me or your death will not be so quick. I will make you endure horrors you've never dreamt possible." _They tried to kill Triss and now their lives are forfeited._

Graden staggered forward, retrieved his sword, then raised it one handed, "My death will not bring back your whore Witcher, nothing you do here today will save the witches from the Eternal Fire."

Ciri frowned and moved forward angered by Graden's insults toward Triss. With her sword drawn, the young Witcheress threatened him. "I warned you dog, now I will gut you."

More assassin's drew their swords and stepped forward to assist Graden as Geralt ordered Ciri back. Stubborn as always, Ciri refused, raised her sword to the guard and moved past him as he glared. Unfazed, she returned a scolding stare, as he took a deep breathe and and rolled his eyes to urge her ahead. Ciri grinned, then took two steps forward.

"Stop toying with him and finish this!" She said.

Geralt narrowed eyes, then fixed his sight on Graden, "Time to end this. You will not be the last to die by my sword."

Graden screamed and charged wildly, but his wild swings are easily deflected. Geralt shifted his body to the side, then severed the man's arm. Graden let out a blood curdling scream, but he is silenced by Geralt's sword as the grabbed his head and severed it. Graden's decapitated body fell to Geralt's feet and his head remained in the Witcher's hand. He tossed the head at the assassin's feet as she stepped forward.

"Surround and kill them!" She ordered.

One assassin rushed toward Geralt. He managed two steps before Cirilla blinked and plunged her blade into the man's chest killing him instantly. Swords drawn, both Eskel and Lambert entered the fight. Lambert immediately singled out two assassins on the left and offered to take them. He drew them farther away slowly and switched his stance from the guard to the Viroledan Naev'de Feaine Glaeddyv or the group style used for fighting multiple enemies at once. Eskel moved to his right and challenged the three assassins directly in front of him. The Witcher preferred speed over power, he assumed the Addan Aenye or fiery dancer fast fighting style.

Ciri faced the last two assassins, and Geralt stepped forward to kill the mask women. There was a brief paused and silence, then Ciri quickly fell her first prey with a quick blow across the neck. Blood sprayed across her armor and face as the man held his neck, then stumbled backward and fell to the ground. The second assassin hesitated and lost his head as she disappeared, then reappeared behind him. With a single swift swing, she severed the man's head, then kicked his body down to the ground.

"Fuck! You are not playing around." Lambert said.

Ciri tilted her head and stared, then replied in a cold firm voice, "No! We should end this now."

A short, but tense sword fight ensued as Eskel quickly dispatched the three men before him. Lambert quickly followed suit and cut down assassin, then sheathed his sword. Soon all the assassins except the mask woman lay dead. Ciri and Eskel sheathed their swords, then stepped back as Geralt stood in silence as if contemplating how best to kill the woman.

"You will find that it is not so easy to kill me Witchers." She said.

"Bullocks, I can kill you with ease." Ciri shouted, "Let me kill this monster Geralt."

"No, get back!" He replied.

"Make this quick Wolf. There is no mage here." Lambert said.

"Prepare to die." Geralt said, as he step forward.

Geralt assumed a high stance Temerian Devil. His feet were spread far apart with his sword high, slightly angled forward, as the tip of his blade pointed to her chest. His legs were slightly bent at the knees, as he rested his center and shifted on the trail leg. The female assassin assumed a low stance weapon at her side and pointed at the Witcher's chest. He watched keenly and listened for any subtle sound to single her attack. Geralt could hear her fingers tensed and gripped her sword, just as she thrust forward. He easily deflected her strike, then countered. The force of his attacked made her blade vibrate violently.

He was stronger and fast, notably more powerful and the female assassin knew she could not win. However, what she lacked in power she made up in wit and used his strengths to her advantage. With every attack, she moved in the direction of his strikes to minimize the impact of the blows. As she lunged forward and countered, he parried to the side, then spun around and swung his sword at her neck. Skillfully, she rotated, brought her sword to her back to block his blow. The strong impact knocked her forward and off balanced, but she quickly regained her footing.

"Argh, I'm not going to lose to you mutant." She shouted, "We'll kill every last mage in Kovir."

"Hmm, I am going to split your body in half with this sword and let the crows feed on your rotten corpse. You are strong against defenseless peddlers and mage bound and chained. You trap and burn sorceresses tied to stakes, but you pick the wrong sorceress to fuck with. She's mine and I am going to kill you for what you tried to do to Triss." Geralt replied.

"The Eternal Fire guides me freak." She answered.

Geralt assumed his guard and replied, "You are dead!"

The female assassin braced for his strike and assumed a high stance, then retrieved a shorter sword from her belt. She stepped forward, blindly to attack, but Geralt transitioned and blocked her sword. She quickly brought her short sword to bear and swung it at his throat, but missed. His movements were quick and he easily avoided each of her strikes. Ciri and the two Witchers stepped forward, surprised.

 _Shit, he avoided my sword easily. If he doesn't make another mistake I am dead. Why is he toying with me?_ She thought.

"Damn, she is not bad. That was close. The blow would've left behind a nasty scar." Lambert said.

Ciri crept forward, then drew her sword, "Why is he taking so long? Kill her already Geralt!"

Eskel quickly assess the woman fighting skills, then replied, "I don't know. She's not a bad fighter, but Wolf could kill her easily if he wanted to. She's terrified of him, but she's not showing it. This one is trained, she's been around swords a while."

"She don't stand a ghost of a chance." Lambert replied.

Geralt stood motionless his body poised to strike. He quickly stepped forward into the assassin's guard. His speed was impressive, but the way she moved to counter warranted praise. She dodged the Witcher's first and second strikes, but his third connected across her shoulder down to her chest. She stumbled backward and grabbed her breastplate, as blood poured through her fingers.

 _Damn, he is fast. I am going to die here. So this is the skill and power of a Witcher? He is terrifying._

"Let's end this." Geralt muttered.

He regained his stance. His left arm positioned out wide as a distraction as he crouched his body slightly and shift his center over his knees. Addan Aenye style, his blade stretched across his shoulders to his left elbow. As she brought her sword to the guard, he lunged forward and pierced the woman's left shoulder. She let out a screeching sound as, he slowly twisted and withdrew his blade. Her arm went limb and she dropped her left sword. Geralt moved in for the finishing blow with an upward strike, but she parried with a second sword. The force of his blow knocked her sword from her hand. The Witcher cast Aard and send the women tumbling violently. Her mask came loose as she slammed against the ground and broke her one usable arm.

"Your arm, are useless, you have no way to defend yourself. Prepare for death witch hunter." He said.

Geralt slowly walked toward the bloodied woman, then raised his sword and prepared to deliver the finishing blow. She struggled to move and defiantly raised her head off the ground and glared at him. He paused, pointed his sword at her throat as he recognized her face.

"What are you doing here Tamara? Is this what you do...attack sorceresses whose fled?"

"You attacked first Witcher and I don't answer to a freak." She replied

He pressed the sharp edge of his blade against her throat, then replied, "Answer or you will die!"

She raised her head and said, "The Eternal Fire is the truth…"

He flattened his sword and pressed the flat side against her throat and choked her airway, "The Eternal Fire is the truth that will never lead you astray. Righteous and brave men. Yes, I remember your words"

Tamara eye watered, "Yes—Witcher and they still hold true! You—you can never understand the salvation I found in the Eternal Fire. Witches torture my mother and took her mind."

"And those crones are dead, the girl you see behind me eager to take your head, my daughter Ciri killed them." He replied.

"All witches and magic user must be cleansed from this world by the Eternal Fire, their sorcery is an abomination." Tamara replied, as she coughed blood, and moaned in pain.

"Yet you fought alongside a mage to attack my Triss. Bad move!" Geralt mumbled.

"The Eternal Fire bring justice to the oppressed, and fire to the unholy."

Geralt frowned, he removed his sword from her neck and stuck his fingers into the woman's wounds to cause her more pain, "Is that how you've justified the torture and murder of mages on the pyre? What about the torture and murder of non humans?"

She screamed, then pant and closed her eyes. Geralt smacked her face as she faded in and out of consciousness, she called out, "Kill me Witcher, we have no more to discuss, you've won. I would've killed you if I were your in position."

He removed his hand from her wound and sheathed his blade, "Tell me the name of the mage who try to kill Triss. Who's behind this plot?"

"You don't scare me Witcher, I am prepared to die." She replied, as more blood spew from her mouth.

His eyes burned with hatred. He took a deep breathe to calm himself, "You are alive because the Baron—your father—helped Ciri. I am returning that favor, but do not try my patience assassin or I will make you talk."

Angry at his mention of her father she answered, "What good was my father to me? Spare me your sentiments Witcher, I know you have no feelings or emotions."

"Your life has been spared for now. That was more than your Eternal Fire offer to Triss, but you will talk willingly or I will use other means to make you speak. I promise it won't be pleasant and you will not survive it." Geralt replied.

Meanwhile, Ciri grew anxious as Geralt sheathed his sword. She moved closer to the bout with her sword in hand. The situation was tense, almost too tensed for the young Witcheress. She wanted to move to his side, but Geralt had ordered her to stay back. She paced in place left and right as she mumbled her anger. Eskel and Lambert also grew concern as they listened to the discussion between Geralt and the female assassin.

Ciri grind her teeth, then asked, "What's going on over there? Why won't he kill her?"

"Don't be so rash Ciri. Wolf called the woman by name. He knows other, something about a baron." Eskel replied.

"Let's go!" Lambert said, as they all moved to Geralt's side.

Ciri sheathed her sword and stood up right, "Who is she?"

Geralt tilted his head and glared at her, and replied, "The baron's daughter. Her name is Tamara, she coming with us."

"Fucking what? She's an assassin Geralt, an assassin who tried to kill Merigold remember? We should kill her. Besides with her injuries, she won't last the night." Lambert said.

Dizzy from the heavy loss of blood Tamara mumbled, "I will tell you who the mage is Geralt. He is Koviri, Sigo Buntz of the royal court. We planned to trapped and kill him after the lodges of sorceresses were dealt with."

"Strap her on my horse, we are leaving. If Triss dies, she'll die." Geralt said. _As expected from an agent of the Eternal Fire. They'll lie and do anything to save themselves. Sigo warned me, there is no way he's involved I would've knows._

Ciri quickly applied some dressing to Tamara's wounds and hastily secured it. Geralt cast Axii and gave the woman a suggestion to sleep just as Lambert grabbed her violently and threw her over Roach. Her wounds were severe and Geralt knew she would not survive the ride if he rode fast. Ciri and the others mounted their horses, and they rode back for Pont Vanis. During their journey, Geralt slowed his mare to ensure Tamara's wounds were not aggravated. She was badly injured, but he needed her alive. Her father had cared for Ciri, when she was injured and fleeing the wild hunt, this was his payment on that debt.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think I am always looking forward to improving my writing and ideas.**

* * *

 **If my story offends your CANON, I DON'T CARE.** See my profile and read my first rule. Don't like it? Too bad. This story was written for people who enjoy creativity, people like me. **If I hurt your feelings by doing certain things in this story, just remember, you are free to go and read something else.** I know it's a surprise to you but its true. **Cheers**


	11. A New Breath

**Chapter 11: A New Breath**

It was late in the evening when Geralt and the others arrived back in Pont Vanis. The daylight had faded and the Witcher quickly dismounted his horse and placed Tamara on his shoulder, then entered his home. In the parlor Rita and Evelyne sat by the fire, Keira was notably absent because the sorceress was at Triss's side. Geralt took Tamara to Triss's lab and placed her on the large table. Tamara was alive, but she had fainted from the loss of blood and without treatment she would die before morning. Covered in blood, Ciri stood for a moment, then unfastened her swords, leaned them against the wall, and left to clean up. Geralt glared at Lambert as the Witcher voice his displeasure for Geralt refusal to kill the assassin. Concern as the Witcher argument became loud, Keira exited the bedroom and intervened.

"Can you two lower your voices, please. Whose blood is that on you Lambert?" Keira asked.

"Not mine, it's the Witch hunter who Geralt refused to kill and then decided to bring her here." Lambert replied.

"What? You'd bring a witch hunter here? Explain yourself Geralt, tell me what logic is there in sparing the people who tried to harm your woman?!" Keira shouted.

"I know the girl, she's misguided. I won't kill her. Her father cared for Ciri when she fled the hunt." Geralt answered.

Rita shifted in her seat uncomfortably, the words witch hunter made her very uncomfortable and angry, the sorceress always kept a cool demeanor, and she wrestled with her thoughts, "I can understand the debt Witcher, but why bring her here?"

"She needs to be treated or she will die. I need the information she has." Geralt replied.

"Bullshit, she already said the mage was some asshole called Sigo, so we know." Lambert snorted.

"What? No!" Evelyne raised her voice, "Sigo is my mentor and well respected, he is absolutely loyal to Kovir."

"I have my doubts, Sigo did notified me of the plot. He send the dispatch and warned me, but if it's trues I will kill him." Geralt said.

"I understand, and thank you Witcher." She replied as she took her seat.

"Nothing is certain, only Triss can tell us who the mage is, and right now she is in there fighting for her life. Until she wakes, we still have nothing." Rita responded.

"One thing is certain. I am not treating the witch hunter." Keira said.

Rita lowered her head slightly, she knew she owed the Witcher a debt, but the sorceress could not bring herself to aid a Witch hunter. She turned her eyes from Geralt and whispered, "Nor will I, the witch hunters are murderers Geralt. They burned my girls in Novigrad. I cannot and will not want to treat her Witcher, I am sorry."

"She believes sorceresses are evil, you prove her wrong if you save her life here." Geralt replied.

"I'll stabilize her witcher, but I'll do no more, if she does not heal on her own she'll die from infection in a few weeks." Evelyne said.

"Hmm, thanks."

"No witcher, forgive me, but I have lost many friends to the hunters, and I know what they've done. I'll not heal her injuries just stop the bleeding." She answered. "She should consider herself lucky if I don't decide to kill her myself."

"Great, just fucking great." Lambert said as he walked away, "Wolf! Maybe you'll give the fucking witch hunter your bed."

"I have my reasons. I own her father…" Geralt glared, his eyes glowed, "Enough Lambert, I'm not in the mood for your fucking sarcasm brother."

"Boys please! This not the place and time." Keira replied.

"No Keira! This is the place and time. Triss is in our bed dying, I need that hunter awake and she better try again. If she don't tell me what I need to know, you will see how cruel I can be. I will gut her like a drowner." He replied as the sorceresses watched, his tone was final and determined.

Keira knew the Witcher meant what he said and his words send chills down her spine, she nodded then left to her room to prepare a bath for Lambert as the Witcher and Eskel removed their swords and place them next to Ciri's. They undid their armors and hung them in Triss's lab. The room reeked of blood mixed with leather. Eskel retreated to the guest room to clean up as Evelyne and Rita walked into the lab. Ciri had already stripped Tamara's armor and Evelyne quickly stopped the bleeding. Ciri prepared a sleeping area for Tamara in the corner and Evelyne use her magic to lay the witch hunter on the pad. With a flick of her wrist Rita cast a spell on Tamara to prevent the hunter from waking up, then both sorceresses and Ciri left the lab and shut the door behind them.

Later that evening everyone gathered in the parlor. Keira remained at Triss's bedside and prepared for the treatment. Lambert sat with his back against the wall and as always Eskel sat in the opened window. The long silence was suddenly interrupted by a portal outside, the door burst open and Yennefer appeared. She removed her coat and hung in on the rack as Ciri approached and hugged her. She greeted everyone, but Lambert nodded without saying a word while Eskel the sorceress his usual one word greeting. Yennefer scanned the room and noticed Keira absence, then she turned her attention to Geralt who stood against the wall with his arms crossed. She paused for a moment beside the bookshelf, then fixed her eyes on the Witcher.

"Hello Geralt."

"Yen." He replied.

"It's good to see you again Witcher. I am sorry it's under such circumstances." She said.

"Thanks, for coming. Triss and I..."

"No need, Triss would've done the same." She replied.

"True, she would've without any fuss." Lambert muttered, Yennefer turned her eyes toward the Witcher. She glared at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Ahem. Can we begin discussing our plan? Our sister is in there and we have no time to get reacquainted with old flames." Rita interrupted.

"Agreed." Yennefer answered.

Confused, Evelyne stared at the interaction between both Witchers, Yennefer and Rita, then it suddenly dawn on the sorceress. _Lady Merigold is the witcher's current lover now, but Yennefer was his lover in the past. What an awkward situation._

"Evelyne," Rita said, as the sorceress turned quickly. "It's your plan so I'll leave the details to you."

Evelyne nodded, then began to explain her plan. She would use her healing abilities to keep Triss's body stable while the most experience of the four sorceresses, Margarita, Keira and Yennefer would use their magic to lift the curse and seal it. Yennefer voiced her concerns immediately. She insisted they isolate the curse in Triss body, then removed and sealed it in a phylactery. The sorceresses discussed every intricate detail of their plan and each sorceress made their concerns known as Rita had suggested. It was important that each understood their roles before they began as there were no second chances, Triss would die if they failed. Each enchantress took a moment to prepared her mind, then Rita called them all together to began the labored task of lifting the curse from Triss's body.

"We are ready then?" Rita said, then took a deep breath. _It's now or never._

"Everything is ready in the bedroom. Cirilla is with Triss now." Keira whispered, as she entered the parlor.

"Then let us begin sisters." Rita said.

"I will be with Triss. We should hurry, it's going to be a long night and the days ahead will be even longer." Yennefer said, then walked into Triss's bedroom.

"Good luck." Eskel said to Rita as the sorceress rose to her feet and patted the skirt of her dress.

She smiled confidently, as he nodded his head, her face flushed she replied, "Thank you, Eskel, but we must succeed, Triss will..."

"Will be fine." He replied, his eyes lacked emotion but confident.

"Geralt? It's good you're back. I know how you must feel, but Triss will need you at her side. When this is all over, she'll need your care, love and time to recover." Keira whispered, then patted his shoulders.

"Thanks Keira."

She smiled, "Anytime Witcher, Triss would have done the same for any of us without question."

As the sorceresses took their positions, Evelyne raised her hand over Triss and cast a diagnostic spell. She hovered her hands just above Triss's head, then slowly works down to her feet. After Evelyne determined it was alright to move forward, Rita, Keira and Yennefer raised their hand and uttered magical words. Like an enchanted melody, the sorceresses in perfect synchronization cast their spell, their hands glowed as Triss body is enveloped in a powerful magical field. Yennefer lost her concentration briefly, distracted as Geralt moved closer to Triss's side. The Witcher had his hand on her face, he would have kissed her lips had Evelyne not intervene, and order him back. His eyes were sad, he stared and listened intently as the sorceress lay in their bed motionless. Geralt struggled to stay calm and he wanted to be closer to her, he touched her face and tried to kiss her, but Evelyne protested sharply, raised her voice and told the Witcher he could hold her hands only while they worked.

Geralt frowned, he was anxious, his eyes were focused in the red haired sorceress before him. Ciri moved closer and wrapped her arms around him as Evelyne and the others worked. The air in the room grew still, and Ciri stared as moonlight peaked through the window. Slowly, they made progress, as Evelyne maintained a constant watch on Triss for any subtle changes, but the sorceress remained gripped by the curse. With each passing hour their magic grew weaker, each sorceress took breaks to recover as the others two maintained the spell.

Geralt rose from his seat and took Triss's hands, Evelyne tried to stop him, but Rita intervened, "It's alright, let him. If she is in there somewhere he could help us."

Geralt kissed her lips, then placed his hands on her cheeks, and whispered in her ears, "I'm not prepared to let you slip away, not this time. I found you again and I don't want this to end."

The night was long and rife with unexpected dangers, Just after midnight Triss's body began to shake violently. Geralt tried to climb into their bed, but Evelyne knocked the Witcher from the bed, then scrambled to stabilized the sorceress. Using her magic Evelyne was able to regain control, as the treatment continued, they applied more of their magic on Triss. Through yawns, falling eyelids and body aches each sorceress held their spell as they struggled to maintain alertness. Geralt remained by Triss's side and held her hand with Cirilla as Evelyne applied her abilities using all she had learned at Aretuza to keep the sorceress stable. The curse was complex and any mistakes meant Triss's life.

Keira eyelid closed briefly and she stumbled and called out to her Witcher, "Lambert dear, can you do what you can to keep me awake love?"

"Want me to tell you a stories?" He replied.

"No, just think of something else."

Lambert placed his hand on her shoulders and gently massage them as her hands moved slowly through the air in a magical trance. She felt the sting of his touch, but her thoughts and focus remained on her friend. Rita stood on the opposite side of the bed, weary eyed, her brow, chest and back soaked with sweat as she yawned. She raised her eyes to observed Keira's interaction with Lambert, then decided to use the opportunity and get closer to Eskel who sat nearby slowly nodding his head in his futile efforts to remain awake.

Rita whispered to him politely. Her voice soft as if hoping no one would hear her request, "If it's no trouble Eskel and you don't mind, could you help me?"

"It's alright, what do you need?"

"Could you please wipe sweat from my brow and neck?"

Eskel hesitated, he looked confused, he was aware of her reaction to his touch, "Are you sure about that? I don't want..."

"Come now Witcher, it's just sweat, I promise not to hex you. Not yet." Rita replied.

"I'm not worry about that sorceress, but…" _Last time I touched her body, she pulled away, now it seems as if she interested in me..._ He thought.

"It's alright Eskel." Margarita whispered.

Eskel took a cool damp cloth from Cirilla, then moved to Rita's side. He slowly wiped the sweat from her face, then moved to her neck. The witcher was careful as he tried not to touch her bare skin, but her sudden movement caused him to grazed her neck with his fingers. Like a jolt of lightning through the sorceress body, his hand on her bare sweaty skin caused her to jerk her body slightly. Her reaction was abrupt and did not go unnoticed by the others. Rita was extremely sensitive to his touch, the feel of his Witcher hands across her neck was strong, almost unbearable. Keira smiled as she observed their delicate interaction.

"That's enough Witcher! Thank you." Rita said softly, her body grew warm as Eskel took his seat, then closed his eyes.

"Something wrong Rita." Keira asked.

"No!"

Rita raised her eyes and noticed Keira's taunting stare, yet kept her concentration on her spell. The sorceresses continued their magical work through the night and hours later, Yennefer who stood close to Ciri and Geralt and had not rested since they began, showed signs of weariness. She looked to Geralt holding Triss hands, then turned to Eskel with his eyes closed, then slowly rolled her shoulders to stretch them.

Yennefer twirled her body and arched her back in an effort to stretch once more, then spoke, "Geralt—Eskel could one of you help with my shoulders and back? They are terribly stiff."

Geralt failed to respond as his focus was on Triss who continued to lay motionless before him. He tried his hardest, and still could not hear her heartbeat, instead he focused on the slow rise and fall of her chest proof of life. _Keira said, the lack of audible heartbeat is the result of the curse. Something protected Triss, but she had no idea what._ He thought as Eskel woke from his sleep and stared at Yennefer curiously. He turned his gaze toward Rita as she returned a peculiar glare. He was certainly her eyes were that of a women who disagree with something. Although highly suspicious of sorceresses, Eskel had taken a liking to one particular sorceress. Unwilling to test the waters Eskel protested.

"I'm not the right one to do that Yen." He said.

"Come on Eskel you are not a child. I won't bite you. I didn't at Kaer Morhen so no reason to think I would now." Yennefer replied.

Ciri asleep nearby raised her head suspiciously, "I can do that, I need to stay awake too."

Yennefer smiled, then said, "I didn't want to bother you Ciri. You were sleeping so peacefully. Here, just my shoulders and lower back please."

"We are slipping sisters, I am aware that everyone is weary, but stop the talks and focus." Keira stated.

Their effort to heal Triss went well until the early morning hours. They had expended a lot of their energy throughout the night and Evelyne noticed the cursed spell weakening. Triss's body curled oddly as if in pain, the rapid contortion of his lover's body made Geralt dread the worse. Despite Evelyne's strong protest, he climbed into their bed and took Triss's body into his arms. She quickly moved to the right side of the bed and left the witcher to hold his sorceress.

"Don't do this to me, you have to come back." He ran his hand across her face and pleaded, "I need you...I need you back. I'm not prepared to let you go!"

"Keep talking to her Geralt. She's responding to your touch." Keira said, as she hurriedly apply her sorcery.

Evelyne raised her hand and cast another spell. Talented at healing, the sorceress applied her skills. With each sorceress now focused on Triss, Yennefer placed her hand directly on Triss's body as the others follow suit. She turned her eyes to Geralt and couldn't help, but share his anguish. Ciri stood frozen as she watched the sorceresses worked, and listened to Geralt's words. Soon everyone in the room was alert and awake. Eskel and Lambert stood nearby by watching, unable to aid in any way, both Witcher lacked the skill and knowledge to break the complex curse.

Her voice panic-stricken, Evelyne called out to Ciri, "Witcher girl! I need you to take my position quickly. Alert me if her body changes in any way, her breathing stops or became erratic."

"What's going on?" Ciri asked.

"I have no time to explain, but if I'm right this will work. Just do what I asked! The others are tired and their magic will drain if I don't lend my aid." Evelyne answered, then joined the others in their spell.

"We are almost there sisters just a little more. Well done Evelyne." Rita said. _Beautiful, the only other sorceress I know with such raw potential is Triss._

 *****][*****

A few hours later they had isolated the curse with their magic and now they had to lift and seal it. Keira told Geralt to prepare the phylactery, but the witcher had the enchantress in his arms. Lambert stepped forward, secured the magic box from the nightstand and opened it as the sorceresses lifted the hex on Triss. An eerie dark mist rose from Triss's body, as Lambert stepped forward with phylactery in hand. They bind the curse with their magic and placed it in the box. Yennefer, Keira and Rita immediate took their seats to rest. Exhausted and drained, Evelyne resumed her duties, she checked Triss's vitals, then focused her diagnostic spells on the sorceress chest and abdomen.

The curse was broken yet, nothing had changed. Concerned Evelyne, tried again frantically, then took a deep breath and said, "She is fine, her heart and breathing are fine, but I still cannot check her for internal injuries below her breasts."

"Just give it time, she should open her eyes soon and the barrier should fade then." Yennefer replied.

"Barrier? What are you talking about?" Keira asked.

"I detected it, yesterday. I know you did too Rita." Yennefer answered as the sorceress nodded.

Geralt tuned his senses to Triss's body and pressed her firmly against his chest, as Ciri eagerly move her face closer. Evelyne smiled at the Witcher's and Ciri's actions. She had seen Geralt and Triss together many times, but had never seen the Witcher show such concern and care for the sorceress so openly. Here in their bedroom, he wasn't afraid to show his fears and worries.

 _Amazing, such love and from a Witcher._ She thought.

At that moment, Triss moved. The warmth of his body was comforting. Her hands reached out, and Geralt quickly took them and brought it closer to him. She opened her eyes and called out, "Geralt, Ciri help me."

Hearing her words Geralt eyes widened and he squeezed her hand, just as Ciri frantically call to her, "Triss? Triss? You are alright, I'm here and your Witcher is right here beside you."

Triss raised her hand and touched Ciri's face, then whispered, "You came."

"Always." Ciri replied, then forcefully hugged her, crying.

She wrapped her arm around Ciri and their hug lasted a while. Cirilla composed herself while Geralt shifted his body to the edge of the bed and watching intently. Her eyes remained focused on him as if they were the only two in the world. Without saying a word she extended both hands and Geralt moved his face closer to her. She rested her right hand on the side of his face, pulled him closer to her and placed his head against her breast.

"I've missed you." He murmured and closed his eyes.

"Geralt, the mage is Sigo. Don't trust him." Triss said. She placed her hand over her mouth and vomited through her fingers, then fainted.

"Triss? Triss!" Geralt called out.

"What's wrong with her?" Ciri asked.

Everyone moved closer except Lambert and Eskel who stood in the background to observed. Yennefer and the other sorceresses rushed to Triss's side, as Rita quickly pushed Geralt aside to checked her. Evelyne in shock covered her face in horror and fell to the floor distraught. She had heard Triss's warning about Sigo, the mage was her mentor and he was very well respected in Tancred's court. Keira quickly helped Evelyne up and took the sorceress out of the room and into the guest room, then the young girl open a portal and stepped through.

"How is she?" Yennefer asked, as Rita stepped away from Triss.

"She's is... She fainted from exhaustion. Her ordeal during the last two weeks was horrid. She needs rest." Rita answered as she retrieved a warm towel and clean Triss's face and body.

The sound of Evelyne's portal could be heard from the bedroom and Ciri said, "Someone should go and speak to the sorceress, she did not take the news well."

"She'll need some time Cirilla. Evelyne just learned her mentor is responsible for the attack on the person she admire so deeply. She needs to deal with that news." Rita said.

"That's gotta be rough." Eskel shrugged.

Rita finished her cloth bath of Triss, then checked the sorceress once more as Geralt focus his senses and suddenly heard another heartbeat. It was unusual, much faster than Triss's heart. His excitement grew and he checked again to be sure. Geralt could distinctly separate the two heartbeat. Eskel and Lambert standing nearby also heard it but both Witchers stared without saying a word. They knew from Geralt's reaction and movement he was listening to the sound. Geralt moved his head closer to Triss's body, then turned to face Margarita.

"Rita, something isn't right. Triss is not alone, there is something inside her, I can hear it."

"What? Impossible! The curse is lifted and sealed. What do you mean?" Rita asked, then moved closer to Triss and cast a quick diagnostic spell.

"You hear that right?" Lambert whispered to Eskel.

Surprised Eskel replied, "Yeah, a baby's heartbeat, I hear it."

As Rita continued with her checkup, Keira walked into the room and paused, everyone appeared stunned, as she quickly moved toward the bed to aid Rita. Keira could see nothing physically wrong with Triss, she scanned the room gazed at their reaction, then crossed her arms and waited. Nearby, Ciri and Yennefer looked on curious and Geralt stared intently waiting for the sorceress to speak. Rita stood, her face pale and her word were soft and calm.

"Oh my! Triss is...she has a…?" Rita stuttered, stunned by what she had learned.

Keira quickly stepped forward to checked Triss, then blurted the news, "Triss is with child."

"What did you say?" Yennefer asked.

"There is a baby growing inside her womb." Keira replied with a wild grin on her face.

Everyone stood stunned, including Geralt as Keira's words rang through his thoughts. Yennefer stepped closer and used her magic to confirmed it. Ciri did not speak, the news was no surprise to the young Witcheress, but no one else was aware of the child until now. Yennefer stood silent, the sorceress experienced every emotion possible, from hurt, joy and anger, then she stormed out of the room almost in a fit of rage as Ciri followed close behind. She called out and tried to stop Yen, but the sorceress entered the parlor, opened a portal inside the house, then quickly stepped through. Ciri rushed forward to follow, just as the portal closed before she could enter.

She walked back into the room and announced Yennefer departure. Keira who was celebrating nearby stopped. The sorceresses understood the significance of the child and Yennefer abrupt departure dampened the mood briefly. Although the news was good, everyone understood the significance of Yennefer's action. Triss was passionate about wanting to be the one to tell Yennefer of her decision to conceive a child with Geralt, but fate had foiled those plan. The child, everyone knew would complicate the already difficult relationship between the two sorceresses even further.

"This is unprecedented, it has never been done for a sorceress or Witcher." Rita said.

"Until now, and it's wonderful news." Keira cheered, "This is a revelation sisters, one that proved it's possible to reverse our sterility."

"Fucking hell. A baby inside Merigold? I didn't think it would work." Lambert said.

"Well it did. I can hear it as clear as day." Eskel replied.

"Shit, I know and the dark queen of sorceresses is furious, she stormed out."

"Now you and Keira will have your own too right? Look how excited she is." Eskel asked Lambert.

"Say fucking what? Me? Yeah, you must be playing." Lambert replied, as Eskel grin.

That evening everyone except Geralt and Ciri sat in the parlor contemplating what had happened the past few days. Evelyne unable to be alone with her thoughts returned and spend the night in Triss's guestroom. She refused to confront the day's events, yet the sorceress suspected Sigo was involved with the plot. His actions at the court and his proposal to hand Triss and the other mages to Radovid had alerted her that Sigo had become irrational. Geralt and the others had also captured an Eternal Fire assassin days earlier and Tamara had revealed the identity of the mask mage, and now Triss had confirmed it when she woke briefly. Geralt in disbelieve refused to accept Sigo as the mask mage, he wanted to confront the mage immediately, but the Rita advised against it.

Although they had all hoped that Triss would confirm Tamara's accusation, but the news that Sigo was in fact the mask mage shocked the group. With confirmation now made by Triss, they needed a plan to confront him. Without Triss presence if they presented their case in the royal courts it would've be seen as baseless accusations. Though Evelyne word held weight, the sorceresses felt their best approach was to make the mage confess. It was decided they'd wait until Triss is fully recovered before confronting Sigo.

The curse had been lifted by her sisters, but Triss was still in danger. She'd fainted shortly after she woke and Geralt in his panic discovered the sorceress was with child. After detecting his baby's heartbeat, the Witcher remained at her side as his fears and worries suddenly increased. Triss was unconscious and now he was worried for her and their child. Keira watched everyone's reaction noticed everyone but Ciri appeared surprised. Keira suspected the young Witcheress was always aware, but decided not the raise the question. Lambert and Eskel sat polishing their swords, as Rita and Keira sat silently nearby. The atmosphere was tense and none wanted to be the first to say what needed to be said.

Eskel falling on the sword spoke up, "The way I see it we have three problem. One—Triss has a child growing inside her, add to that, it's Wolf's child. There is no way she will fight the mage now."

"Shit, it's never been done before. Witchers are sterile. If the old man was here he have something to say about this." Lambert said.

Eskel stood, placed his sword in its sheathed then continued, "Yeah we are, Geralt isn't for now anyway. You know what this means right? We need to deal with the issue at hand, the assassin we capture already identified the mage and Triss confirmed it. I vote we kill him."

"I second the motion." Lambert answered.

"Don't be rash Lambert, Sigo is a respected mage in Kovir, the word of an assassin is enough to prove his involvement. Evelyne can bring the case, but it be cruel to ask her to do such a thing. He was her mentor. Triss has to be there." Keira said.

Rita shook her head in support, "Triss will wake, it may be today or weeks from now. The worst has passed, but the condition of her child remains uncertain."

"Triss is not going to give up her child." Keira answered.

"And I have no plans to ask her too, but we have not the inkling of how that level of magic affected the child growing inside her. If I am to make a guess, I say that child is the reason she is alive now." Rita replied.

"Are you suggesting the child is that powerful, to null a curse before it's even born?" Keira said.

"This child abilities may be on par with Cirilla's. I sense there is a deep connection between the four of them, but I cannot say for certain. As exciting as the news is I am still concern for Triss and her child." Rita said.

 *****][*****

 _ **Two weeks later...November, 1275.**_

Late that night, Ciri asked Geralt's permission to spend the night with Triss and the Witcher agreed. Together, they spent the night as Ciri braided Triss's hair, then removed the braids and repeated it while Geralt watched and listened. Aware of the child long before Geralt and the others, Cirilla could no longer contain her excitement, she placed her head against Triss's stomach and listened, but still heard nothing. Geralt placed his hand on the sorceress' face and kissed her lips as Cirilla watched. He understood how close he'd come losing his sorceress and unborn child. Her lips were warm and soft, yet Triss did not wake to his touch. He climbed into bed and rest his body next to his sorceress, then gently raised her body into his arms and leaned her head against his chest. Geralt ran his fingers continuously through her tangled hair, Triss messy locks was Ciri's doing, yet she continued to play with Triss hair. Geralt tucked his hand below her blouse and rest his palm on her abdomen. He missed the feel of her warm skin against his, and her beautiful scent. Geralt slowly ran his hand against her stomach as he whispered into her ears.

"Hurry and come back to us. Ciri's been here at your side. She cared for you all day and I've missed you alot."

Ciri raised her head and smile at his interaction with Triss, "She'll wake soon, I hope I can't wait to speak to her."

Keira and Rita had assured them that Triss would wake on her own, however he longed to have her back. Geralt miss her voice, her touch and her smile. He noticed Ciri's piercing gaze and wild grin as she watched his eyes slowly opened and shut. Exhausted, he closed his eyes and listened to the constant rapid sound of his child and lover's heartbeats. He was mesmerized by the sound, his finger moved against her skin as he played the beat and Ciri noticed. She was curious, and called out to him, but Geralt serenaded by the sound did not respond. Ciri placed her hands next to his on Triss's belly as he opened his eyes.

"I can't hear it. What does it sound like?" Ciri asked with a smile.

"It's fast, very fast—close your eyes and rest your head on Triss's stomach." Geralt replied, as he tapped his finger and replicated the sound for Ciri's ears.

As he tapped his fingers across Triss's belly, Ciri eyes widened and her face lit up, she raised her head, "It's amazing—so beautiful. You don't need to worry father, Triss will come back to you, she's strong and her love for you kept her alive."

Triss fingers and body suddenly moved, her eyes remained shut in a deep trance as she called out, "Geralt...Ciri."

Ciri raised her body and gently pushed Triss's hair away from her face, then rest her hand on her cheeks, "Triss? Hey can you hear me? We're here, Geralt and I are right here next to you."

Geralt eyes widened as he stared at her, "Open your eyes Triss, I'm here, beside you."

"She's regaining consciousness Geralt, slowly." Ciri whispered, "You should rest."

"Ciri, without you I'd lost my mind. It was too much, I can't lose her." Geralt whispered, "You know how we feel about you right? Triss cares about you, she'd hoped your path would lead you here to her someday."

Ciri smiled, then answered, "I know Geralt, and I love you both so much...she knows how I feel."

They chatted for awhile, then Gerralt slowly drifted to sleep. He had shifted their bodies and rested his head on Triss's chest with his hand firmly resting against her belly. Ciri eyelids grew heavy and she gently rubbed her eyes, then tapped him on the shoulders. During the night, Triss occasionally twisted and turned violently and Ciri remained watch over her. With each movement of Triss's body Geralt woke, he was exhausted and Ciri needed him to be rested when Triss woke, so she decided to sleep with Triss in the bed and move Geralt to her chair nearby. He wished to be closer to Triss and his child, yet Ciri alarmed by his state of mind, asked him to move for the night.

"Geralt, do you hear me? You have to move to the chair, you need the rest so when Triss is awake you can be with her." Ciri said.

"No! I want to stay."

"Geralt look at me, do you even remember the last time you had a good night sleep? Don't be so spoiled, you will move and rest on the chair." Ciri scolded him quietly.

"Ciri I can sleep right here." He murmured as he kissed Triss's forehead.

"I know, but you can't rest if she move throughout the night. Do you want Triss to see how you've tormented yourself? Rita and Keira said the worst is over, don't worry I will care for her like we did before." Ciri said, "Do you remember that? You care for her so passionately, I think you loved her then."

"Mmhmm."

Geralt raised his body and held Triss in his arms, then stared at her until Ciri called to him. He gently rest her in the pillow as Ciri climbed into bed beside her, then leaned his head and kissed her belly. Ciri lay down next to Triss as Geralt moved the chair closer to the bed, then sat in it and rest his head against it. He watched Ciri rest her head in Triss's chest, then closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. _I am going to be a big sister._ Ciri thought. A short time later, she drifted to sleep with her hands on Triss's stomach. During the night with Ciri so close to her, they slept soundly. Ciri woke throughout the night to check on Triss, but she remained asleep and unresponsive. Early the next morning, everyone had left the house, except Keira and Lambert who remained locked in their bedroom. Ciri had forced Eskel to take Geralt along to meditate and clear his mind before Triss's woke up. Geralt resisted, but Ciri insistence forced him. While the Witcher's were away in the mountains, Ciri took the task of caring for of Triss. Slowly Triss opened her eyes. As she wiped the sorceress face with cools cloth, Triss opened her eyes.

"Ciri? I'm dreaming, I have to be." She whispered, as Ciri helped her up.

She sat on the bed next to Triss and scoot her body forward, "You are not dreaming, Triss. Did you sleep well?"

Triss raised her hands and touched Ciri's face, "Not really—thank you Ciri. I feel like I've been asleep for years. Did you spend all this time with me? Must've been hard, how did you sleep?

"I slept on your chest for a little while, then lay beside you during the night." Ciri said with a smile.

Triss held her head and leaned forward, "Where is Yennefer and the others? Where is..."

"Yennefer was here a few days ago. Keira and Lambert hasn't been seen outside their room since yesterday and Rita and the other sorceress are away."

"Not surprise, I must have been so much trouble for everyone. I hope my twisting and turning didn't keep you awake. You should've slept in the guest room Ciri."

Ciri laughed, "Don't be silly, I'll never leave you alone, someone needed to watch you. Geralt hadn't slept since—he was exhausted, so I forced him sleep on the chair. During the night, you called me by his name few times, then put your arms around me, like you use to when I was a child at Kaer Morhen. You slept like a baby."

"You made your father sleep on the chair? Why?" Triss asked, "Where is he now? I want to see him."

"Mmhmm, he would've have smothered you, besides I wanted to sleep at your side. He's somewhere in the mountains with Eskel meditating. They should be back soon, I think. Margarita's in the parlor with that young sorceress and Yennefer is—well she is nowhere to be found since she teleported away in anger after…" Ciri said, then wave her hand.

"After what? I feel sick, dizzy and I'm so tired." Triss said and leaned her body against the headboard.

Ciri pretended not to hear Triss's, "Margarita said this would happen, try to rest. After everyone gather there's something very important you must know."

"What happened? Is Geralt alright, did he do something crazy? Where is he Ciri? Where is he?" Triss raised her voice slightly.

"Be calm Triss, I'm sorry it wasn't my intent to scare you. Everything is fine and your Geralt is fine. Go back to resting please, I can't have you fainting again."

"I've rested enough Ciri, help me up please." Triss said, "I have to see him now. Something is wrong, I just know it."

"Hey, don't get up."

Triss slid her body to the edge of the bed, dropped her feet and tried to stand. She was weak and unbalanced, as she stood, Triss swayed. Ciri noticed and knocked over the chair as she rushed to Triss's side and prevented her from falling. Her breath was labored and exhaustive, her body warm to the touch and her demeanor as sharp as ever. Triss was determined to leave with or without help. _I have to see him, I know Ciri wouldn't lie to me, but I can't help thinking she is hiding something from me._ Triss thought. She gripped Ciri's clothes, then turned her gazed to the young woman beside her. _You are stubborn and risk everything for Geralt and others, always placing yourself in harm's way. Why? What are you trying to make up for?_ Ciri thought to herself as she smiled helped Triss upright, as Triss gagged and placed her hand on her mouth.

"I'm not sure what's wrong with me Ciri, but I am going to vomit on you. My belly aches, and I feel so tired, are you certain Rita said this is normal?" Triss asked.

"Yes, it will calm and you will feel better soon. Grab hold of me and let me help you in bed." Ciri said as she held Triss's body tightly.

Triss frowned, and insisted, then pleaded, "No Ciri! Please, I don't want to be in that bed, I need to see Geralt. There is something you are not telling me."

"You are so damn stubborn! Alright I will take you outside for a little while. Geralt will be home soon and then you can stop this nonsense." Ciri smiled, as she helped Triss.

Triss brought her hand to her chest and whispered, "Oh I feel so terrible. Last I felt this way was when we departed Kaer Morhen. Do you even remember that?"

Ciri laughed briefly, "Of course. I held your head and played with your hair while you slept. You were in love with Geralt then as you are now. You make funny noises when you sleep, are you aware?"

"I've missed you so much Ciri. You haven't changed a bit, much taller now, but you are still that beautiful little girl." Triss said, as her eyes became glassy.

Ciri smiled and hugged her, "Same can be said about you. You are still the same beautiful Triss I first met. You are still in love with Geralt and he's finally admitted he's in love with you."

"He has and my heart's on fire with him Ciri. I am truly happy with every moment I've spend with Geralt." Triss whispered.

Ciri paused and kissed Triss's cheeks, "You're glowing, so beautiful and your hair is so much longer."

"And now I'm going to cry…don't lie, I know I look terrible at the moment, because I've been lying in bed for weeks."

"Please don't." Ciri whispered, then stared at the enchantress, "Your eyes lights up when you speak of him and whenever Geralt's beside you, you walk on air. I saw it at Kaer Morhen before our battle with the Wild Hunt and again just now when you spoke of him."

"You're embarrassing me Ciri."

"Mmhmm, your face has turned red again." Ciri said, then smiled, "I've missed you both."

"And we've missed you too."

Ciri opened the bedroom door, then used her feet to keep it open as they walked through. She helped Triss through the hall and into the parlor. As they slowly entered the parlor, everyone rose to their feet and rushed to her side. Rita had a concern looked on her face, she knew that Triss could be difficult and often refuse to heed advice, yet she was surprised to see Triss up and on her feet so early. Keira and Rita placed their arms around Triss and relieved Ciri, then sat the sorceress in the chair beside the fireplace as Rita cast a spell and prop a small stool under Triss's feet.

"There, you should be comfortable." Rita said softly.

"Why are you all treating me like a fragile egg?" Triss asked.

Keira smiled, then replied, "Whatever do you mean? We are simply concern my dear."

"You are all behaving strangely. Where is Geralt? I have to speak to him about the mage." Triss said as Geralt and Eskel entered.

He walked through that door, not expecting to see Triss on her feet. Her heart suddenly accelerated, when she heard his voice, she had seen him briefly after she woke from the curse, now all she wanted was to hold him in her arms. Triss pushed from her seat and tried to stand on her own only to fall back into the chair. She was tired from her ordeal and hadn't fully regained her strength and balance. She tried once more to stand, but Geralt quickly moved to her side closing the distance of ten feet so quickly, everyone stood surprised.

"Holy shit, did you just see how quick he got to Merigold?" Lambert asked.

"Yeah, that was fast." Eskel joked.

"If the Vesemir saw Wolf now, he get a heart attack." Lambert said.

Geralt wrapped his arms around her waist and help her to her feet, then squeezed her body against his as Triss coiled her arms around him as tight as she could and buried her face in his chest. Her heart raced and she showed no hesitation of shame as she hugged him and took a deep whiff of his body. She missed his smell, voice and his rough hands. Geralt rest his hand against her cheek and she closed her eyes.

"I've missed you." He murmured.

"I missed you too, Geralt." She answered in front of everyone.

"Wha Wha Wha, fuck! They're so fucking depressing with this 'missed you and love you' shit." Lambert mumbled to Keira.

"Maybe you can learn from him." Keira remarked.

They stood in each other embrace. Geralt tune out every other sound and focused his senses on Triss's voice and the sound of his child's heartbeat. He had never heard anything so mesmerizing, he closed his eyes and listened to the rhythm. Her voice echoed into his ears and he tighten his grip on body, then lifted her off her feet. Minutes went by as the others watched silently, the woman smiled uncontrollably, except the sorceress Margarita who simply displayed a brief smile, then took her seat.

Interrupting the moment Keira said, "Geralt, do you not have something to share with her?"

Ciri canted her head toward Keira and winked as the sorceress made a slight hand gesture. She nodded to confirm, then moved closer to Geralt and Triss and told them to take a private moment. Keira smacked her tongue and pointed her finger to the door, the cue for Lambert and the others to leave the house and give them privacy, but Lambert protested. He folded his arms across his chest, then leaned against wall. Eskel grinned, then look on waiting to see the outcome of their lover's quarrel as Keira frowned, then moved toward Lambert.

"It cold out there, I'm not going outside! I'd rather stay in here with the fireplace, do what you want, but I am not moving from this spot." Lambert said.

"Are you sure, my dear?" Keira glared at him, her eyes seductive, yet stern.

"No!" Lambert grumbled, as he pushed off the wall. "But it was worth it to hold my ground. You sorceresses are so damn bossy. Be careful Eskel you still have time to escape, they will always try to dominate us."

"Hold your ground? Is that what you call that. Pansy." Eskel calmly replied, then stood to his feet, "Don't worry about me, I've been observing Wolf carefully. I studied his notes like and know them as well as I studied Brother Adalbert's Bestiary…I'll manage."

"Fuck off! You can't fool me. Eskel, Eskel—you pick a bad example. Remember what the old man said?"

"Are you two finished? Great! Now boys outside quickly...then we both will be very pleased to revisit your complaints about sorceresses." Keira said, then left the house onto the porch, followed by Margarita.

Geralt was surprised that the others had agreed to leave. _What are they up to?_ Triss thought to herself as she took her seat again, then looked at Ciri who returned a mysteriously grin. Geralt turned his attention to the sorceress resting in the chair. Resisting the urge to share the news Ciri stared at him as he fixed his gaze on her and nodded. Curious as to what had happened, Triss followed their head gestures and wondered why everyone suddenly behaved so strangely.

"I don't understand what's going on, can you tell me? Why is everyone acting this way?" She asked curious.

"I should take you back to our bed Triss, it's warmer." Geralt said, then calmly scooped her from the chair and held her in his arms.

"Geralt, we don't have time for that now, later yes, but not now. Something is going on and I intend to find out what. I'm not well and my belly aches, as much as I love to have you right now I can barely raised myself." Triss said, then resisted.

Ciri crossed her arms, she stared and rolled her eyes, "Oh my! She just awoken and the two of you are already thinking about sex?"

Triss frowned and pointed her fingers at the ground then said, "Geralt! Put me down, I can walk on my own."

The Witcher refused, as he walked toward their bedroom with Triss in his arms and Ciri followed closed behind. She sat in the chair near the bed as Geralt placed Triss on the bed, then knelt at her side. Irritated by the unusual treatment, she turned her head away from him to pout and said nothing. He sat for a while to collect his thoughts, then touched her hands and Triss quickly turned her eyes to meet him.

With a smile on her face Ciri asked. "I think now is a good time?"

"Yeah it's time." He said calmly.

"What are you both talking about? Time for what?" Triss asked.

Geralt took both of her hands and held them tightly, his eyes wandered a bit and he searched for the words to say. Impatiently, she tried to pry the answers out of him, but he fixed his gazed into her eyes and Triss suddenly stop to gaze back, his facial expressions had changed from playful to serious, yet she had never seen that stare.

"Triss, when I saw you lying there covered in blood, I couldn't hear your heartbeat and I thought you were dead. I'd lost you and I wanted you back. Again, I put you in danger because I failed to catch a simple trap. I was gone—far gone to that dark miserable place, but Ciri brought me back to you. After they healed, I heard it."

"Heard what, Geralt?" She whispered softly with her hands on the nape of his neck.

"Tell her!" Cirilla yelled.

"Growing in you is our future, my child, our child." He answered softly.

Her eyes widened and blurred, she gasped struggled to breath, then cover her mouth with both hands as Geralt wiped her eyes. Triss's breath became labored as she tried to speak, but couldn't. She turned gazed from Geralt toward Ciri, who now stood just on the edge of their bed.

"Come here." Triss said, as Ciri approached and hugged her, "You knew all along, didn't you? When you called out to me, you knew my child was in danger."

Excited and now teary eyed, Cirilla whispered into her ears, "I'm happy for you both. Now I get to have a little sister."

"Sister? How do you know it's a girl?" Triss asked.

"Because she looks just like you and Geralt." Cirilla replied, "Long chestnut hair, like yours with an odd surprise."

"You've seen her. Will she be alright?" Triss said as she held Ciri tightly.

"No more, just take it easy and relax."

As she heard those words Triss still couldn't believe what had happened. She pinched herself, then released their embrace. _Geralt and Ciri would never play a cruel joke about this._ She gazed at him anxiously as her thoughts raced, then he let out a brief smile and nodded. He held her hands and she could not contain herself. She quickly reached for Geralt, hugged him, then concealed her face against his shoulders as he wrapped his hands around her and pressed her body tightly against his. She squeezed him and pulled against his shirt, trembling as she held on, her breathing had slowed, and sobs wracked her body. Her cries were muffled against his chest and Geralt felt her tears soak his shirt. Ciri sat on the bed and leaned her head on the sorceress back. Geralt could do nothing but hold his sorceress in his arms. She was inconsolable, he tried to gaze at her, but Triss squeezed herself against him and shook her head.

Geralt gently peeled her face from his body, touched her cheeks, then whispered, "Why are you crying?"

"I'm so pathetic...our child Geralt, and I almost lost her." Triss whispered. "Beaten by that bastard, with his cheap incantations."

"Triss the baby is fine, Rita and Keira checked and then check again. You did well, you fought and now you're back."

"Why have you given me so much?" She murmured.

"Don't be silly, you know why." Ciri said as she smiled.

Firmly, he wrapped his arms around her body and embraced her. She was carrying their child, yet he knew no other way to show what he felt. In her witcher's arms Triss was able to forgot, her world at that moment was made just for the two of them. With her head firmly buried in Geralt's neck, Triss placed her hands on the back of his neck and gently massaged him. His hug was tight as she pulled his face against her neck. Geralt took a whiff of her hair, he missed that smell, the sweet scent of her hair and the feel of her body against his. He tightened his grip as she closed her arms around him. He inhaled once again and took another whiff of her familiar scent. Overwhelmed with emotion Triss removed her face from his neck, then slid her lips against his cheeks and searched for his lips.

The two held their kiss as Ciri turned her gaze toward the window embarrassed. It was odd, and mostly surprising to see them so passionate. _So this is what he's like with her. Its different._ Ciri thought to herself. Both continued, without regard for Cirilla, then there was a sudden loud thump on the door and they separated. Geralt, Triss and Ciri turned their eyes towards the door before staring at each other. He knew the others were eavesdropping, because he heard their breathing and footsteps as they approached the door.

"Alright that's enough, I can hear you breathing. All of you come in." Geralt called out.

As they entered the room Eskel immediately confessed and said, "It was Lambert's idea."

"Damn you are a rat. But shit Geralt did you have to create so much suspense. I almost fell asleep listening to you." Lambert grinned.

"You are a prick Lambert." Geralt replied.

"I call it like I heard it." He answered.

"Hmm yeah."

"Definitely not my ideas to listen to you? Keira and Rita forced me do it."

"I did not!" Rita said, "It was Keira's idea."

Rita had arrived sometime after the Witchers left to meditate, she wanted to remain in the parlor, but couldn't resist the urge to eavesdrop on the lover's conversation. While they talked amongst themselves, Triss placed her hand on her belly and gently rubbed it. Lambert noticed and took the opportunity to harassed the sorceress once more. He knew she hated being called Merigold, but the witcher never passed an opportunity to irritate her. Among all Geralt's women, his brothers had taken a liking to Triss, even Vesemir respected the enchantress and welcomed her presence at Kaer Morhen.

"What's wrong Merigold?" Lambert asked.

"Triss Lambert just call me Triss. Dammit! I'm sorry, nothing's wrong. I just feel a little large." She replied.

"Merigold sounds better." Lambert spoke. Demonstrating with his hands he continued, "Mmhmm, you are large...big actually, but don't worry Merigold, I've seen this before. Months from now you'll be huge, massive. Imagine a Troll after eating a dozen drowners, then..."

As the Witcher joked about her body Triss leaned over and heaved onto the bed. Geralt glared at Lambert, but his frown changed into a subtle grinned as the others stared. Triss turned her gazed toward Lambert as her eyes narrowed. She had a mysterious grin on her face and her hand suddenly sparked with fire. Keira smiled, then moved to the side playfully. Everyone, including Eskel stepped aside and Lambert was left along beside the door. The Witcher stepped back slowly as Triss waved her hand. He heard the audible sound as the door locked shut behind him.

"I didn't know she could use her magic yet." Lambert said, then stepped back, as flames on Triss hands grew larger and everyone around him moved away, "Uh...Meri..I mean Triss—Yes Triss. Let's talk about this, I actually like you. I do, so let's, not do anything hasty sorceress. Alright, alright I'm sorry. Keira...say something to her."

"Lambert! Shut up, you're being an idiot darling. You should know better than to say such things to a sorceress. Forgive my lover sister, despite his silliness I love him." Keira said, then point to the door. "Lambert dear, take your Witcher friends and get out, we have sorceress business to discussed."

Ciri grabbed a wet cloth, then went to Triss's bedside, "Let me clean this up."

"What were you thinking?" Keira stared at witcher, then moved closer to him. She kissed then admonished him with her eyes.

"What? I was joking, oh well I'm going to get drunk off my ass. Coming Eskel?" Lambert replied.

"Yeah, I'm coming. Another megascope nearby? Hey, remember that asshole? 'Help guards! The lodge has come to get me.' Ha ha, he thought we were sorceresses."

"Yeah I remember. By the way Eskel, you did look great in Yennefer's dress." Lambert replied as Rita looked on shocked.

"What are they blabbering about?" Keira asked.

"Long story." Geralt answered, then kissed Triss' forehead and walked out.

Ciri raised her eyebrows curious, "I love to hear it."

"Then come along little witcher. Maybe the sorceresses can put off work and join us?" Eskel replied as he stood by the doorway.

Geralt paused and turn his head, "No alcohol for you, Triss."

"Yes Geralt, I know." Triss said. "What make you even think I'd do something so foolish?"

"Want to join us, sorceress?"

"No thank you Eskel, we have business to discuss." Rita answered.

"Can I stay for this? I like to know what's going on." Ciri asked.

"Of course Ciri, come and sit beside me." Triss insisted.

She smiled, then sat, "Is this about the mage who attacked you?"

Suddenly, Triss body began to trembled, she remembered the horror of her guards being ripped apart by magic. Exhausted and alone with her magic weakened she'd faced Sigo. She quickly composed herself and now her thoughts drifted to her unborn child. She has survived the affliction, but she desperately needed to know with certainty if the curse affected her child in anyway.

 *****][*****

In the parlor all three Witchers sat by the fireplace around a small table. They stared at each other silently, then suddenly they all broke out into a laugh. This was the first time the three were together for another drink since Kaer Morhen and their fight before the Wild Hunt. Now they faced another fight ahead. The mage had to be dealt with and were it up to Geralt, he preferred to kill the man. The witcher struggle with the news, but he knew his lover had told him the truth. His struggled stemmed from his defense of Sigo after Tamara first told them the mage was Sigo. Sigo was indebted to him and that made the Witcher even angrier at his betrayal. He planned to discuss the matter in detail with Triss and the others, but tonight, all three Witchers planned to get drunk and caused mischief.

"Who's going to fetch the drinks?' Eskel asked.

"Not me, I poured the last time were drank together."

"Let play for it."

"Gwent?" Geralt asked.

"No fuck face. Rock, Paper, Scissors."

"Shit! I suck at this game." Eskel complained, then raised his hands.

 _Rock, Paper, Scissors…_

"You lose, fetch the drinks Margarita, I mean Eskel." Lambert said.

Eskel stood to get the drinks then turned to Lambert and said, "Shut your ploughing mouth."

The three Witcher laughed. Lambert had seen it all, sorceresses crying, Geralt and Triss ending up together in Kovir, and now they were having a child. He grinned, then shook his head violently as Geralt and Eskel watched. They removed their armors and swords then leaned, them against the wall, as Geralt watched. The night was young and they planned to drink until they passed out. Lambert moved around the room and raided the wine cabinet, he brought six bottles of wine and a small barrel of ale back to the table.

"Lambert those are Triss wines, the finest." Geralt said, "Special occasions."

"Shut up Geralt, today is a special occasion, we are getting drunk. Besides Merigold, Shit! I mean Triss is not drinking anytime soon." He replied.

Geralt raised his head and grabbed a drink, then asked, "What are you thinking now Lambert?"

"Why does everything have to be so fucking dramatic? All he had to say was, Triss we are going to have a baby, a little Witcher. There, see how easy that was? Fuck, Wolf let's get ploughing drunk." Lambert shouted.

"Brothers, I didn't know how to say it. My child is..." Geralt replied.

Lambert nodded, waved his hand, then said, "Yeah, yeah Wolf you are going to be a father, enough of that shit. I can understand why Merigold cries, but if you started crying brother I'll never let you forget it."

"You truly know how to ruin the moment, come on and pour. I need more drink." Eskel said, then turned his head toward Lambert.

"You can't say shit yourself. Eskel, Eskel…trying to get with the blond sorceress. What would papa Vesemir think?" Lambert joked, as he wobble and reached for another bottle of wine.

"Lambert, shut up and keep pouring."

"Eskel and Rita? I want to hear this. Odd match. Rita seem so—so calm." Geralt said, then finished his drink and slammed another mug against the table.

"Yeah, definitely not your type Geralt. You like sorceresses who try to kill you with nagging. When that fail, they do what I coined the 'Yennefer throw', Wolf got a one way portal into the lake at Kaer Morhen." Lambert said, as they laughed.

Geralt raised his head and sighed, "Hmm, says the guy who is wrapped around Keira's fingers? Yennefer threw me in that portal because of Triss remember?"

Lambert flipped his mug upside down, "Now—now—now I see why the dark queen was so sulky at Kaer Morhen, You and Triss were back together. Geralt you dog, you should've told us."

"I wanted to tell you during our drinking game. I was about to spill the beans, but after Eskel said he slept with a succubus I lost my train of thought. Beside after Triss and I spend the night in the lighthouse she had to leave for Kovir. I didn't want her to leave, but I knew she never leave Ciri to face the hunt alone so we planned to meet at Kaer Morhen to defend our girl and she arrived just in time, always there when I need her." Geralt said, then lowered his head, "Triss wasn't at my side and worse I had to deal with Yen's attitude."

"I remember when Triss arrived, after she and Yen talked, she can came around, hugged everyone, she was actually happy to be back to see us again." Eskel laughed, then finished his mug, "She was grinning ear to ear, I assumed you were back together when you said, 'are you alright' after we went to her aid with the hunt."

"Yeah,"

"Good thing Triss wasn't there, if she'd seen Yen throw you in a portal, it'd be war. Sorceress war." Eskel said.

"Remember the bed she threw out the window? I asked her why she came to Kaer Morhen instead of Merigold and later I saw the bed flying out the window." Lambert said, "Sorry."

"So Yennefer destroyed the bed because it was Triss's bed?" Eskel asked.

"Mmhmm. I should've asked Triss to come with me to Kaer Morhen." Geralt replied.

"Hey don't change the subject, this guy like to fuck with horned woman, you are pervert Eskel." Lambert said.

"Well Eskel, you surprised us."

"Hey assholes! About that in—incident you two have to keep your mouths shut, you hear me? No one, I mean no one can know, especially not Rita." Eskel whispered.

Geralt grabbed a second jug of and two bottles of wine then poured into each mug, he raised his glass to a toast as the other Witchers followed. Lambert toasted to fallen Witchers, Eskel toasted to future hunt and Geralt held his toast as Eskel and Lambert harassed him. Both Witcher's hassle him to toast to Triss, but he rose to his feet and walked toward the fireplace. He stared at a portrait on Triss and himself on the wall flanked by both of his swords. Triss had the portrait made shortly after they moved to Pont Vanis, yet Geralt never needed a portrait to see her beauty, she was always at his side. He took his seat and raised his glass, without speaking, as Eskel and Lambert drank directly from the wine bottles.

"I am going to grow gray waiting for your toast Wolf." Eskel said.

Geralt raised his glass again, "To those we've lost in battle, and those we've gained. To new breath and new life."

"New breath and new life." Eskel said.

Lambert raised his mug, "To new breath and new life brother."

There was a brief paused as they stared at each other, then emptied the mugs. All three Witcher's drank into the night, until it was no longer possible to stand up right. Geralt could hear Triss, and the others talked in their bedroom, she was awake and alright and now he could relax and unwind. Eskel and Lambert fiddled with Triss's arrangement in the parlor, then moved toward the doors and opened it. Just past midnight, they wandered outside onto the porch, then into the yard. The winter cold was blistering, and heavy snow blast across the Witchers faces as Eskel screamed for his pet goat. He slowly walked toward the large tree at the far edge of the yard, then threw rocks at the stables in the distance and startled the horses.

Eskel shouted from across the yard, as he spun and sent a large rock flying toward Lambert, "Hey! Why did you avoid it? Remember the last time we used Yen's Megascope to scare that asshole?"

"Hey I'm drunk, not stupid. Megascopes and Witchers, what do you have in mind?" Lambert replied."

Objecting Geralt answered, "Dammit Lambert, don't encourage him, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Sheesh, Geralt you are so drunk, you can't tell the difference between Lambert and," He turned to Eskel, "what's your name again?"

Eskel wobbled back and forth as he struggled to maintain his balance. The Witcher dropped his mug in the snow, then answered, "Fuck you Lambert, I'm Eskel a Witcher, school of the Wolf. Where is my pet goat?"

Lambert took another drink from his mug, then answered, "We can use Triss's Megascope to find your goat, if grandpa here don't interfere."

"Look here asshole, I'm not old, I'm drunk. Come on, we should hurry before Rita or Keira come out here." Geralt said, as they stumbled back into the house and toward Triss's lab.

"Come on, all this time living with Merigold you should be a master at using Megascope." Lambert joked.

"I know how to turn it on, but I don't know who will answer. I'm a Witcher not a sorceress."

Geralt and Eskel quietly crept toward Triss lab, as Lambert staggered behind making loud noises. Geralt shoved him into the lab as Eskel took his seat at the table crossed his legs and pretended to be Triss as he read a book. In the far corner of the lab resting on a small bed was the Witch hunter Tamara. She lay unconscious and her wound were ripened. Geralt and the other Witchers paid no attention to her and in their drunken state they ignore the smell of rotten flesh and blood. With a mug in his hand Geralt activated the Megascope, then attempted to contact someone at random. As the instrument flashed to life, Lambert turned and faced the Megascope as Eskel remove Triss's apron from the wall and wore it. He grabbed a few vials from the table and clank them together.

"Look at me, I'm Triss and I'm making potions for Geralt." Eskel said.

"Hey Wolf, you want your sorceress right? So get her, she's all yours." Lambert laughed, then pointed at Eskel.

"I'm going to hit you, brother." Geralt replied.

"Just look how that apron fits your body...damn, Eskel you have such nice curves, an hourglass figure, Merigold has nothing on that. She's going to bloat like a blowfish with Geralt's baby."

Geralt frowned and pound his fist in his palm, "Alright Lambert, you don't know when to shut up! I'm going to punch your lights out."

Lambert removed a dimeritium bomb from his pocket, he stumbled toward the Megascope, "Wait—wait—wait. I have a better idea so no punching, if someone answer, I will hand them this…"

Eskel laughed, shook his head and replied, "Your ideas always gets us in trouble with Vesemir. No thank you."

"I'm serious, nothing will happen. Watch this."

Lambert moved closer to the Megascope with the bomb in hand, as he did the Megascope's crystals exploded in a cloud of smoke. The Witchers staggered backward and crouched searching for the dimeritium bomb he had dropped. Eskel unable to maintain his balance, stumbled to the ground, then hooked a stack of books on the table on his way down. He tried to stand, but the books crashed onto his head one after the other as he cursed. Lambert laughed through the smoke as he continued to searched on his hands and knees for the bomb as Geralt cursed loudly, then waved his hand before his face to clear the smoke.

 *****][*****

Meanwhile inside the bedroom, Ciri sat next to Triss, Rita and Keira sat nearby. Triss remained calm and collected despite her worries and fear for her baby. Triss had concerns, she shared her fear with the sorceresses and Cirilla seeking assurance from her child's safety. Rita knew all too well that Triss had more worries, but the sorceress did her best to assured the newly expecting mother that the unborn child was well and healthy. Triss remained concern, she could tell that the sorceress also held concerns. Ciri stayed close to her side and rested her hands on belly, Ciri's hands against her bare skin, kept her calm. The young Witcheress did not contain her excitement and clung to Triss throughout the conversation.

"Tell me truthfully sisters, how did my affliction affect my child?"

"We have concerns, but we can't be certain. Honestly, we don't know." Rita said.

"We don't know how you survived that spell. My guess is your child had something to do with it, but it's a guess." Keira replied.

"Is my child safe? Will be alright, Rita, Keira she is a part of Geralt and me. I can't lose at this even if I have to risk my life." Triss said.

"It shouldn't come to that Triss, your child is doing very well." Rita interrupted. "But we have to confirm another matter. Your attacker was a Koviri mage, he's serve under you in the court?"

"Yes, I work with him in the courts and I trusted him."

"Alright, we will revisit that matter with the others later. There is one more matter we must discuss." Rita said, then folded her arms.

"I'm sorry, but I need to hold on to you." Triss whispered, then wrapped her arms around Ciri's. She turned to Rita and continued, "Tell me everything, I've been out too long and I am worried as is so please don't keep me in suspense, I can't deal with the anxiety right now."

"In your lab there is a young witch hunter, Eternal Fire murderer from the Redania. She is unconscious and severely wounded, but she is alive still thanks to Evelyne. We refuse to treat her and your witcher refused to kill her." Rita answered.

"Who is she?"

"Tamara." Ciri raised her head from Triss's body and replied, "The baron's daughter. He helped me in Velen, cared for my wounds and fed me when I fled from the wild hunt."

"Geralt won't kill her and I won't let her die either. If her father helped Ciri we owe him a debt. Will she survive?" Triss asked.

"Yes, with treatment she will, but her wound are severe and she'll die from infection without magic. I'm sorry Triss, but you know where we stand. Keira and I will not help her." Rita said.

"I understand and I can't ask you to, for me it's simple. Her father helped Ciri and for that I have to help her." Triss said, she turned to Ciri, then back toward Rita, "Very well, I will heal the girl when I'm rested."

"And the mage? What about him?" Ciri asked.

"We will discussed the mage with everyone present tomorrow, including Evelyne. Now Triss needs to rest, before she collapse again. I am counting on you to make sure Geralt don't keep her awake." Keira said.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion from Triss's lab. Rita and Keira quickly leapt from their seats and ran out of the bedroom toward the lab to inspect. Smoke appeared from under the door as the sorceresses and Ciri approached the lab. Keira rushed to the door, she quickly opened it and a cloud of smoke bellowed out. Eskel stood with his back toward to the door dressed in Triss's apron. Lambert was on his hands and knees trying to escape the smoke and Geralt had his eyes closed and waved his hand before his face.

"Lambert, you fuck, Keira is going be in here and you know what that means right?" Geralt mumbled.

"Damn, I didn't expect the megascope to explode. We have to hurry." Lambert said through the smoke.

"Hey asshole, are you trying to kill me before I get the chance to make that Rita with her blond hair, small waist and tiny breast fall in love with me?" Eskel asked.

"Damn Eskel, when you get drunk you're bold brother." Geralt said as his eyes remained closed.

"She's beautiful. But I don't want a sorceress who's going to try and kill me like you know who, when she threw you in the lake."

Rita stared in shock, her face was red and her heart pound loudly, she leaned slightly and whispered, "Tiny breast, you say? I promise not to try and kill you Eskel."

"Hello, beautiful." He said, as he turned toward her voice.

"Oh my, you are bold witcher." Rita blushed.

"No, I think I'm drunk. Am I drunk?" Eskel asked.

"Yes you are very drunk." She replied.

Geralt searched through the smoke with his eyes closed, he bumped into Keira and patted his hands on her head. "Doesn't feel like Triss. Oh no, it's Keira, thanks Lambert."

"What does that mean? Oh no it's Keira?" She replied, "Why are you making mischief."

Keira cast a spell and the smoke cleared. Geralt opened his eyes and saw the sorceress standing before him, she was clearly upset and scolded them for the trouble they caused. Triss and Ciri walked in, and smiled as Geralt stood silent with a look of guilt in his eyes. She had seen the three Witchers drunk many times at Kaer Morhen and knew nothing good ever happened whenever they were together drunk. He was surprised that Triss didn't make a fuss about her Megascope, or frown at his excessive drinking. Instead she chuckled as Keira scolded Lambert. She was easy on him at times and challenged him at other time, but in this instant Triss realized he needed to unwind and spend time with his brothers after recent events. Keira pointed her finger to the door and instructed all three Witchers to exit the lab as Triss collected Geralt and took him to their bedroom.

"Why does Geralt gets away with everything, and we get scolded by Keira." Lambert whined.

"Because, Triss lets him." Keira replied. "I'm not Triss and you are not Geralt Lambert, are you trying to hurt yourself."

"No!"

"We are leaving for bed Lambert." Keira said, "You will take me to bed now."

"Yes Triss really does spoil him. I'm afraid I am not so gentle with my men Eskel. You've been warned." Rita joked.

Rita helped Eskel to his feet and escorted the Witcher into the parlor, then lay him on the bench as Cirilla watched in awe. Rita turned her back briefly and placed his mug on the table, but the Witcher had fallen asleep before she could speak to him. She rolled her eyes and excused herself, then opened a portal back to her room at the inn. _Men._ Rita thought to herself. As Rita portal closed, Ciri returned the checked on Tamara in the lab then, retired to sleep in guest room for the night.

That night, Geralt held his lover tightly in his arms while she slept. Her hair lay across the pillow as he took a whiff of her hair and body, then gently ran his fingers through while she slept. Triss was visibly exhausted after the day's events and desperately needed to rest. As he held the sorceress in his arms Geralt allowed his thoughts wander, he thought about their future together, in Kovir, his love for her and their child. Since separation, the void he felt in his heart was only filled when they reunited in Novigrad. The Witcher was sure more sure than he had ever been in the past, he wanted Triss at his side, he wanted a future with her.

He planted his lips against her ears, and whispered, unaware the sorceress had opened her eyes, "You endured something so horrible because I wasn't at your side where I should've been. You did everything I asked and more, treated me more than a lowly Witcher. Forgive me Triss for putting you through so much."

Although exhausted, Geralt could not sleep. His body quickly burned the alcohol he had consumed with the other Witchers and now he was wide awake. He removed his hand from Triss's hair and rested it against her belly as he listened to his child's racing heartbeat. His touch caused the sorceress to shift, and turn her body toward, then raised herself to gaze at him. Triss had tears in her eyes, yet her smile was beautiful and radiant. She kissed his lips then tucked her head against his neck.

"Did I wake you?" He asked.

"Your hands, and words woke me. Do you want to talk? I've missed your touch, and we have a long day tomorrow." She replied.

Geralt gently touched her cheeks, then whispered, "Go back to sleep, I'm just listening to…"

"I know you are listening to our child's heartbeat Geralt. Tell me please, what does she sound like." Triss whispered softly, "Can you whisper to me until I fall asleep?"

"It sounds like a very fast galloping horse." He replied, then kissed her neck, "You've done it Triss, we are having a little girl."

"Beautiful," Triss said as her eyes watered and she cried aloud, "We did it for us Geralt, she will be our future."

"Triss?"

"I don't know why I'm crying love, and you've done nothing that needs my forgiveness, I'll do anything for you, anything Geralt." She said, as he wiped her eyes, "To me you not just a Witcher, you are someone special, you are noble in so many ways and that what I love about you."

"You know what I love about you? You are not afraid to show your feelings and you don't care what others think. You always want to do what's best for the world. In Novigrad you risked your life to save your friends, then dropped everything to help me with Ciri. You placed yourself in harm's way the moment I told you Ciri was in danger." He said, _Vesemir was right._

"Geralt, I had to and I do it again. There is nothing more important than helping to you care about and it's not often we get the chance to right our wrongs." She whispered.

"Wrongs?"

"Ignore that, your body is really warm you know."Triss said.

"Mmhmm, burning through the wine and alcohol—Triss, can you use your magic to listen to her heart?" He whispered.

She tucked her body tightly into his, then replied. "I can, but I don't know if I'm ready. I want you to tell me how it sound until I am ready."

"Ciri wants to hear it. You should do it for her and you need to hear it too. Maybe you can show her tomorrow, she love that." Geralt said, then placed his right hand behind his head on the pillow as he held her tight against his body with his left arm.

As Triss drifted back to sleep in his arms, she whispered, "It's really amazing, I would love to hear it to."

 *****][*****

They spend the night and half the day locked in each other's arms. Triss had woken up early that morning as she did since their move to Pont Vanis, but Geralt refused to let her out of his grip. She understood what he had endured in the days and weeks after the attack, but most of all she missed the times they spend together, their morning walks and evening strolls under the stars. Afraid that the curse may have harmed the child growing inside her, Triss remained anxious even after Rita and Keira attempted to lay her fears to rest. It took Ciri's words to truly put the sorceress mind at ease and confirm her child's safety.

Both lovers exited their bedroom just before midday and Triss immediately glanced at Ciri sitting in a chair beside the bookshelf. The sorceress had planned to treat the young witch hunter that morning and needed assistance. She had not forgotten what the hunters did to her friends in Novigrad, and would've refused had she not learned about the aid provided by the young woman's father as Cirilla fled the wild hunt. Ciri smiled as Triss and Geralt emerge from their bedroom, then rushed over and hugged her almost knocking her to the ground, then she turn to Geralt and hugged him. Keira and Lambert sat at the table nearby, Lambert lad a cup of tea the sorceress had made him, while Eskel sat on the floor beside the window clutching his head.

Geralt took a seat as Ciri and Triss headed to her lab to tend to Tamara. As they entered the lab the smell was overwhelming and Triss resist the urge to vomit. The young woman's wounds had ripen as the flesh around the cut showed signs of infection. Ciri quickly opened the windows, then lit scented candles to masked the rotten smell. As if she had forgotten the young witch hunter's deeds, Triss immediately took to cleaning her wounds, she raised the woman to the table using magic, then gently removed her armor and blood soaked clothes. Triss folded a towel and placed it across the young woman's body as Ciri lit the fireplace. She prepared a tub of warm water, then quickly cleaned Tamara's wounds as Triss prepared a simple potion to reduce her pain and help the young woman recover more quickly. Triss applied her magic to healed the small wounds across the woman's body, stitched the large hole in her shoulder and back, and applied clean dressing to her wounds. With Cirilla's aid, she robe the woman in her lover's shirt, then cast a simple spell to wake her.

"Why did you give her Geralt's shirt?" Cirilla asked.

"None of yours or mine will fit the girl." Triss replied, as Tamara woke. "Her wound are severe, did you inflict these?"

"Had she faced me, she'd been dead and rotten already." Ciri replied, "She faced Geralt and his blade tore through her shoulders."

"Argh! I can't move my arm." Tamara complained.

"Calm down and shut up! You should be glad you were tended to instead of killed like you deserved." Ciri replied.

"Sorry, I can't remove your pain completely just yet. I need you aware." Triss said.

"Argh! My body is broken and hurt...just let me die." Tamara struggled as she tried to move.

Angered by Tamara's request, Ciri replied, "She doesn't need anything for the pain, but she needs to be quiet or I'll grant her wish."

"Stop it Ciri." Triss frowned, then placed her hand on Ciri's cheek, "You're better than that."

"They tried to kill you, they tried to take you away from us, from me!" Ciri replied.

Groggy and in pain, Tamara asked, "Why are you helping me?"

"That's a very good question. You should be dead hunter."

"Ciri! Her father helped you, so now we're helping her in return." Triss answered.

"She's an assassin and a witch hunter. An Eternal Fire filth who murdered innocent people. I saw the pyres of non humans in Novigrad. These bastards tried to kill you, and rob me of someone very important." Ciri replied.

"Yet you've care for her all these days." Triss whispered.

"It's easier to stomach her, when she was unconscious and smelled of rotten flesh."

"Ciri, we didn't raise you to be heartless. I know they tried to kill me, but they failed. I lost friends in Novigrad, too many good friends." Triss said as her expression changed, "This is my payment, because her father cared for someone I love dearly."

Her rage and anger slowly turned into a soft smile as Triss spoke. Ciri rolled her eyes, then replied, "Alright, but you should hurry with her, the others are waiting in the parlor."

Triss retrieved a small vial and administered a potion to the young woman. Tamara was groggy, but aware. She check the dressing once more, then placed her on the clean bed Ciri had prepared in the lab. Triss returned her surgery kit on the table, removed a spread and gently covered the young girl, then gave her some water.

"Thank you." Tamara said, as Triss turned to leave the lab.

"Thank your father, if not for the kindness he showed my little girl, you wouldn't be alive right now. I advise you not to try anything foolish. If you try to harm my family, you'll regret it. Now rest here and try to recover." Triss replied.

In the parlor everyone waited for Triss to finish tending to Tamara. Rita and Evelyne had arrived as Triss tended to the witch hunter in her lab. The young sorceress looked distressed as if she hadn't slept much. Rita learned that the sorceress refused to appear in the courts after learning her mentor Sigo was indeed the mage who had attacked Triss. She was unwilling to face her former mentor. Earlier that morning Rita took Evelyne away for a some mentoring and the sorceress reveal she had given Sigo the note dropped by the Redanian delegation. Rita decided the note was just a ploy to make the mage appear as an ally, yet Evelyne blame herself for not informing the royal guards sooner.

As she entered the parlor Triss took her seat beside Evelyne next to the fireplace to stay warm. She leaned her body against Evelyne and thanked her for her aid. Her voice calmed, but Evelyne remained conflicted. Eskel opened the windows directly behind him, then sat on the bench nearby, and despite the cold temperature outside, the Witcher enjoyed the cool air against his back. Keira sat in an adjacent chair with her legs crossed with Lambert ever close at her side as Cirilla and Geralt stood against the wall directly behind Triss, and Evelyne. Rita stood by the window, then turned and scanned the seating arrangements, she hung her coat on the wall, then occupied the seat next to Eskel.

The silence was interrupted as Ciri asked, "So what's the strategy to deal with the mage?"

"I say we kill him, but others may object." Keira answered.

"I am sorry Triss. I am so sorry for what was done to you. Sigo betrayed us all." Evelyne whispered.

"You have nothing to apologize for Eve. You did nothing wrong." Triss replied.

Evelyne lowered her shoulders, "Perhaps, but my mentor attacked and almost succeeded in killing you?"

"And you aided our sisters in saving my and the life of my child." Triss replied and placed her hand on Evelyne's back.

"Your child? Wait—what are you saying? But how?" Evelyne stuttered and quickly placed her hand on Triss's abdomen, "Sorry I should've asked your permission before checking."

"Forgive me, your were upset and I didn't want to disturb you." Keira said.

Eve smiled as her spell revealed the child in Triss's womb, she gazed at Keira and shook her head, "This is brilliant news! How did you achieve this? Your Witcher must be happy."

"I'll tell you all about it, sometime later Eve. Now we have to agree what to do about Sigo's betrayal." Triss replied.

Evelyne stare with a determined look in her eyes, then replied, "Confront him and expose his treachery and let the council decide his fate."

"That an option, what do we do if he resist and attack us?" Keira asked.

"If he does, his life is forfeit, and I will kill him myself." Evelyne replied.

"No! I can't ask you to do that. I don't want to kill him if we don't have to." Triss said.

There was a brief silence in the room and Triss noticed that none of the Witcher or Cirilla offered any suggestions. She turned toward Rita for input, but the sorceress remained silent deep in thought. Triss understood Sigo will not surrender and if confronted it could be dangerous so she devised a plan to force his confession. Geralt and the others would meet with Tancred privately to inform the King about Sigo's treachery and her plan.

They will confront Sigo during the council's meeting with King Tancred. If the mage confesses, the royal guards will arrest him. If he denies the allegations, Triss will make her entrance and confront him directly. Her presence will force him to panic and flee or attack. Keira, Rita and Evelyne will use their magic during the meeting to ensure Sigo does not flee the council chambers.

"Are you sure Wolf can keep his cool long enough for the mage to confess. After what I've seen, he will probably throttle the fucker on sight." Lambert remarked with a devious grin, "If he attack Merigold again we will kill him where he stand."

Triss giggled, "Careful Lambert, you are behaving like an older brother."

"I will present the allegations. There was another survival, a guard. He's not fully recovered, but perhaps he saw the mage's face as well." Evelyne said.

Anxious Triss replied, "Who survived—tell me please! I thought they were all dead Geralt. Those boys gave their lives to protect me."

"The one they call Einar, he was badly injured, his body was broken, he suffered massive internal bleeding, but he is alive. The mages manage to save him and he should make a full recovery." Evelyne answered.

"He saved my life. They all gave their lives for me. He killed them, butcher them like they were animals, because of me." Triss whispered, her eyes and head lowered.

Evelyne smiled, and raised her head proudly as she spoke, "They are Koviri Soldiers. Had they failed to protect you, their deaths would've been a welcome gift. Those boys are fanatical about honor and loyalty to Kovir and our King."

"So this is the plan? It's simple, the meeting confines the mage to a smaller space true, but one thing still bothers me and you know what I mean." Eskel said to Rita.

Rita nodded, then replied, "I share your concerns. What do we do if Sigo has accomplices? It could turn into a mess in there."

"If anyone else join the mage we can explode our dimeritium bombs to neutralize all the mages in there briefly and let the guards arrest them." Lambert replied.

"Let hope it doesn't come to that. It's risky and dimeritium bombs will put the other mages at risk, I have friends in there and I am certain Sigo worked alone." Triss answered.

"Are you two sure you are in this?" Geralt said as he faced Eskel and Lambert.

Eskel nodded, "Yeah, I will help with the Mage, but you know politics is not my area."

"Do you even need to ask a question like that? Of course I'm in." Lambert said.

It was later evening when their meeting adjourned and Evelyne departed. To everyone surprise Rita and the Witcher Eskel left together without saying a word to anyone. Keira and Lambert retired to their bedroom a short time later after the sorceress informed Triss that she plan to spend a few days away with Lambert. Rita and Keira left an amulet in her bedroom and the parlor for Triss. Should the need arise, Triss could break the amulet and the sorceresses would come to her aid immediately.

Triss, Geralt and Cirilla spend the evening in the parlor conversing. They told stories, laughed and smiled as they recalled their time together. The young Witcheress reminisced about their time at Kaer Morhen when she was much younger and her visit to Novigrad during her flight from the Wild Hunt. Later, Ciri explained the reasons she did not contact the sorceress Triss while she was in Novigrad was because she was unwilling to put Triss in danger. After her encountered with the Eternal Fire on Temple Aisle, Ciri decided it had become too dangerous to contact the sorceress.

Triss frowned, she wanted to scold Ciri for deciding something so silly, but the Sorceress was glad everything had worked out well. Cirilla was safe, the Wild Hunt defeated and she could live a peaceful life as she saw fit. Ciri rose from her seat and walked to the lab to check on Tamara then returned to the parlor to catch Geralt and Triss in a kiss. She smiled, then drew their attention, but the lover's lost in each other's warmth continued to kiss. Triss held onto his shirt and gripped him tightly and pulled his body against hers as his kiss became harsher and intense. Triss moaned quickly broke their kiss and wiped her lips as Ciri made another attempt.

"Ahem, excuse me! I'm off to bed, I'm very tired. I took a contract and I will have to attend to that before we deal with the mage." Ciri said, then turned to retire to her bedroom.

"Ciri wait!" Triss said as she rose to her feet, quickly made her way toward Ciri, "I'm glad you came."

"So am I." Ciri said, as she buried her face in Triss's neck, "You're safe and he needs you, we almost lost him...for a moment, we did."

"I know…" Triss answered as she listened to Ciri's comment. "Maybe Geralt can accompany you for your contract. I think it would be nice for the two of you to spend some time together."

"Yeah! Are you going to let him? I could use the company. Will he agree to leave your side for a day?" Ciri answered, as they separated from their embrace.

"Ciri! I don't I hold him against his will. I'll never do that, Geralt is free to do what he pleases."

Geralt stood and walked toward Triss. With a malicious grinned he joked, "I am captive to her charms Ciri, Triss capture my..."

She frowned, "Geralt stop that before she starts to believe I've hexed you."

"I'd never." Ciri rested her hands on her hips and laughed, "Don't mind him he's jesting. His heart is captive to your love."

"Mmhmm, I am." Geralt muttered as he put his arms around her to nestled in each other's warmth.

"I'm off to bed, I'll leave you alone to suck on each other faces." Ciri said, as she raised her fingers and waved.

Despite his jest and grin, Geralt was deeply troubled. Triss needed not asked or read his thoughts to know he was troubled by the fact her revelation that Sigo had attacked her. Geralt smiled, then grabbed and hugged tightly, his action surprised her but his eyes revealed a look she was unfamiliar with fear. She had never know the Witcher to show fear, yet the attack on the sorceress left him questioning his neutrality and his actions. Geralt considered the mage a friend, yet Sigo attempt to kill Triss angered him. He tried to put it out of his mind so as to not upset the mood and Triss, then kissed her neck, and caused her body to quiver. Triss took his hand and carried her lover to the bedroom, then paused beside her dresser. She changed into a beautiful gown, applied a sweet smelling perfume to herself, then called to him in a flirtatious voice, but Geralt failed to notice her playful gestures. The witcher sat on their bed deep in his thoughts, eyes fixed on the floor. Concerned, Triss walked to him and held his head against her abdomen.

"Growing inside me Geralt is your child. The little girl in our dreams."

"I know." He said, then wrapped his arms around her body and listened to the heartbeat, "Thank you."

"Geralt, why are you thanking me? I wanted this just as much as you." She replied.

"No, thank you for always being there when I needed you the most. After everything I've done, you stayed when I asked you to. You risk everything to gave me what I asked." He answered.

"Geralt please! You are going to make me cry." She said as she lowered her gaze.

Geralt kissed her stomach, then raised his eyes, "I never want to bring tears to those eyes."

"I'm sorry I made your endure that. I can't imagine what you felt." She replied, then lowered her body slightly and kissed his lips passionately.

He raised her up onto his knees as the sorceress wrapped her arms around him, then rested her head on his shoulders. Geralt called her name and as she raised her head to meet his gaze, he placed his hand on her cheeks and kissed her. His hand on her cheek was almost too much, she held their lips together and pulled his hair, then withdrew her mouth to caressed the scar on his face.

"Your skin is warm." Triss whispered softly, then touched her lover's. "Make love to me, Geralt."

"Triss, we can't. I don't want to hurt you or our baby." He answered holding her close to him.

"Shut up! Just shut up and do what I ask. Keira said it was safe as long as we're careful not to do anything extreme. Make love to me witcher, now!" She insisted, this time more forcefully.

"Triss…" You're..., I don't want to ever hurt you again."

"Geralt! Don't denied me this, and don't you ever make me beg." She whispered, then straddled him as he remained seated on the edge of the bed. "I miss your hands on my body."

"And I miss the warmth of yours against mine. I miss your voice, that smile and your scent."

"I know. I saw it in your eyes when I woke. Stop, don't be so gloomy."

"Fine...I'll lighten the mood."

"Oh no, not another of your jokes."

"Come to me, my succubus." Geralt replied, "Give me a succubus kiss."

"That's new, so now you want me to be your succubi?" Triss chuckled, then whispered, "You aren't sleeping."

"Don't need to be sleeping…"

"How would you know that, Geralt?"

"Uh.."

"I'm teasing...I'll be whatever you want me to be, but I'm not growing horns or legs like a goat." Triss smiled. "Did you hear what I said, witcher?"

"He did and I can also hear you both from in here! Truly? A Succubus? That is so disgusting. Just gave her what she wants Geralt." Ciri shouted from her room.

"Cover your ears and go to bed Cirilla!" Triss replied, then planted her lips on Geralt's and plunged her tongue into his mouth.

He gently rolled her over to her back and removed her gown. He kissed her body and gently circle his tongue on her belly and navel then moved down to explore every inch of her body with his lips. Geralt paused on her belly and drifted to the sweet sound of his child's heartbeat. She grabbed his hair and gently pull him upward, her moans grew loud as he lifted his mouth from her body and ran his hands along her sides.

"Geralt, I need your lips up here." She whispered.

He slowly raised his head and move closer to her face, then stared deeply into her eyes. He searched for signs of hesitation, but found a deep desire for his love and touch. Wantingly, the Witcher planted a hungry kiss on her willing lips and her body relaxed beneath his. He gently nudged her thighs apart and nestled himself between them as she cradled his body. Almost instinctively she wrapped her legs around him and roughly pulled his body closer to her.

Surprised, he whispered, "Triss… we have to be gentle."

"Geralt be quiet and move your body close. No! Much much closer Witcher." She replied.

As he made love to her, Triss's moans grew louder and she bit her lips and held back her screams. She dug her fingers into his back as her breathing became choppier and labored. Geralt watched and listened intently as her breast rose and fell with each pant. He recognized the submission in her eyes as her body folded beneath his. Effortlessly she molded herself to fit his hard muscled body and kissed him repeatedly.

Geralt paused briefly and she seized the moment to roll him onto his back. She swiftly straddle him before he could protest and dug her fingers into his chest as he grabbed onto her waist. He attempted to roll her onto her back, but her eyes protested and he retreated. Triss moved her hips skillfully and her action elicited a loud moan as he held onto her thighs. With her hands on his chest she pressed herself against him as her body spasmed and contracted with pleasure.

"Easy Triss." He mumbled.

"Don't speak." Triss whispered and gasped for breath.

She immediately reached out to his lips and tried to disguise her growing moans and muffled his protest while he locked his hands around her and continued to make love to her. Her pace increased and his body moved faster to match the movements of her hips. The temperature of their bodies quickly increased and she broke away from his lips, then firmly dug her nails into his chest. Gently, Geralt raised her hand to his lips and kissed it, then he kissed her lips as they rolled onto their side.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, as he held her in his arms.

"You really think so? My body is changing Geralt." She said quietly.

"Your body change true, but you will remain very beautiful in my eyes Triss."

"Geralt?"

"Hmm."

"I've seen my body and its growing. I doubt my waist is twenty two inches right now love. Lambert was right I'm going to be huge." She replied.

"Lambert has a big mouth. Your body is amazing and beautiful."

"Are you going say that when I'm huge and you can no longer tell my waist from my hips?"

"Always." He answered, then wrapped his arms around her body, "You will always be beautiful Triss."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think I am always looking forward to improving my writing and ideas.**

* * *

 **If my story offends your CANON, I DON'T CARE.** See my profile and read my first rule. Don't like it? Too bad. This story was written for people who enjoy creativity, people like me. **If I hurt your feelings by doing certain things in this story, just remember, you are free to go and read something else.** I know it's a surprise to you but its true. **Cheers**


	12. Thoughts of My Heart

**Chapter 12: Thoughts of My Heart**

 _ **November 13, 1275...**_

Triss awoke in Geralt's arms and felt the warmth of his hand against her bare skin. She placed her hand over his, and he responded to her touch and moved his hand across her belly. Resisting the urge to spend a little more time with him, she carefully escapes his grip and slid off the bed. Triss remembered their last romantic night together, and she could not resist the urge to kiss him. As she walked out the bedroom, Triss turned and gently shut the door behind her trying not to wake him. She entered the parlor and her gaze is immediately met by Cirilla, who sat and stared at the sorceress. Triss lowered her head embarrassed, and her face became flushed red.

Ciri snigger and stared, "Did the two of you have fun?"

"Good morning Ciri, sleep well?"

"You two are not very quiet when you…"

Blushing and anxious Triss replied, "Ciri, you are embarrassing me."

"I jest." Ciri chuckled.

Triss and Ciri sat briefly in the parlor, then the sorceress decided to prepare something before Geralt woke. Despite the efforts of the people who love and care about her, Cirilla's life was anything but peaceful. She spent her life running, trying to escape the curse and gift of her bloodline. After the Wild Hunt's defeat, she followed her Witcher training and took to the path in Geralt's footsteps. She lived on the road, and move from village to village, city to city, with little rest.

Sitting here in Pont Vanis at Triss's home, she knew some measure of peace and rest. Despite the horrid events of the past days, there was something very peaceful, loving and caring about this place that made her stresses disappeared. Triss was safe and well and even more exciting the sorceress was heavy with a child.

 _So that is what Geralt meant when he said with Triss, he felt a sense of calm and harmony_. Ciri thought.

Despite the efforts of the people around her Ciri always had a taste adventure, and she would do anything for the people she loved. When Vesemir fell defending her, she insisted and demanded retribution, in her quest with Geralt, the young Witcheress killed the Crones, and Geralt defeated the Hunt General Imlerith. Although the winters were long and cold in Kovir, her time spent with Geralt and Triss plagued her, and Ciri started to take a liking to the city.

Aware of Triss's devotion to Geralt, Ciri grew concern that the sorceress would exert herself cuddling him and Triss had woken up too early. She aided in preparing their home, then lecture the sorceress on her handling of Geralt, "Triss...where is Geralt? He needs to be up right now helping you. Yennefer would never let him do that. You are too easy on him."

Triss lowered her head. Ciri's comments stabbed at her heart. She whispered, "I'm not Yennefer! Just...just let him rest."

"I am waking him. He should be doing this not you. Triss you should be in bed."

"Ciri stop! Geralt has been through alot, and he needs to sleep. Besides I'm not at that point yet. When we get there I hope I will have you to help me."

"Of course, I plan to spend a lot more time here. I don't want to miss anything." Ciri replied.

"Thank you Ciri, for everything. You called out to me when I lay there injured and told me to fight." Triss said.

"Triss, you're going to make me cry. My nightmares were horrid, and it frightened me when I thought you were killed. It frightened me, a lot." _Why does she seem so sad after I mention Yennefer? Keira warned me about this. I'll have to talk to her soon._

Triss dropped what she was doing and immediately hugged Cirilla. Both women cried and held their hug for a while. Triss always loved that little girl she met at Kaer Morhen so many years ago, and she would do anything for. Ciri took a liking to the sorceress from the day they met.

As they hugged, Triss whispered, "I love you, Ciri, so much."

"And I you, Triss. Look, I've made you cry." Ciri replied.

"No, I made you." Triss replied as both women smiled.

They ended their hug, and Ciri wiped her eyes. Triss placed her hand on Ciri's cheeks and wipe her tears. They didn't say much, but both women knew what the other was thinking. Although they called each other sisters, they knew their relationship was much more than that. Triss was the first women in Geralt life to care for Cirilla when she was a child, and Ciri held a special place in her heart for the sorceress.

With a sad look in her eye, Triss said, "Ciri? I know Yennefer was here. Was she upset? I didn't want to hurt her."

"She left, when Keira and Rita discovered your child. She looked very upset and entered a portal before I could stop her." Ciri answered.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt her. I know your relationship with Yennefer and…" Triss said.

"It was bound to happen Triss. You are in love with him, and he chose you…"

"But…"

"He loves you very much."

"Ciri?" Triss said, as Geralt exited their bedroom and interrupted.

"Can we talk later? We have much to discuss."

As he walked toward them Geralt asked, "What are the two of you talking about?"

"Just girls talk Geralt." Triss replied.

She greeted her lover with a smile, then walked over and gave him and kiss on his lips. Cirilla nodded as their eyes made contact. She smiled, and the Witcher returned with his usual grin. Geralt placed his hand on her belly and gently rub it, then got on his knees and placed his ear against her belly. The Witcher could easily hear his child heartbeat while he stood, but on his knees with his head on her stomach, Geralt felt closer to them. Ciri smile at their interactions and Triss became more embarrassed.

Smiling Triss said, "Excuse us Ciri, your father is being extra caring because you are here."

"No worries, it can't get any worse than last night. I could hear the noises you two were making." Ciri replied.

Triss covered her face with her hands embarrassed as Geralt rose to his feet and kissed her brow then placed his hands on her hips and tugged at her robe. Suddenly, there was a sound in the lab, someone or something had crashed against the floors, and they knew Tamara was in the lab. The young witch hunter had been unconscious since her treatment by Triss and Ciri, and it seemed she was awake. Instinctively, Ciri headed for the lab to check on their unwelcome guest, and Triss followed close behind after she tore herself from Geralt's grasp.

As they entered the lab Triss spoke, "Seems our friend is awake."

"Mmhmm, and she's moving about. You should lay back down witch hunter before your wounds reopened." Ciri said.

Disoriented Tamara fell to the floor, "Where am I? Who are you?"

Triss calmly walked over and said, "Calm down girl, if we meant you harm you would've been dead already. Geralt spared your life."

"You are Triss Meri…"

Ciri lips curled with disdain, "Yes! She is Triss Merigold. The woman you were sent here to kill."

Tamara coughed and tried to push against the table and stand, "Why would you help someone like me?"

"Because she is nothing like you. You murdered and tortured the innocent by the name of your Eternal Fire, then call it justice." Ciri replied.

Tamara frown and raised her eyes to glare at Ciri, "She is a Witch. The Eternal Fire teachings are righteous, Witches are evil and use magic for control."

"Our wicked Witch saved your sad miserable life when no one else would. Triss used her evil magic to heal your wounds. Thanks to her, you can keep your arm." Ciri replied sarcastically, as she helped Tamara on the table.

"Your Eternal Fire is the evil. They spread fear among the people as a means of control. Witches are people and like all people, there are good and bad ones. So many murdered, how is that justice girl?" Triss said, as she cared for Tamara's wounds.

Ciri grabbed a potion from the workstation and ordered the young girl to drink it as Triss dressed her wounds and applied clean bandages. The sorceress noticed Tamara did not respond to her previous question about the Eternal Fire, instead she drank the potion without fuss, then offered thanks. Her head hung low, and her eyes avoided Triss and Ciri as her believes crumbled around her. Triss patted Tamara shoulders, then nudged Ciri toward the door.

"Come on Ciri." Triss said, then turned to leaving the lab, "You are hot tempered like your father Ciri. You and Geralt behave the same…"

"Mmhmm."

"I admired you as a young girl growing up in Temeria. I applauded your beauty, grace and I wanted to be like you as a child." Tamara whispered.

Triss paused and turned, "We've never met before."

Tamara closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she gently moved her arms, "In Vizima, I saw you as a child and begged my dad for a doll of you. He made me a doll, but it wasn't to your likeness, but I loved it because it was a doll of the sorceress Triss Merigold."

"As you became a woman over the years you grew to hate sorceresses, and now you wish to kill me." Triss said.

"No. I don't wish to kill you. Although I was conflicted with the orders that brought me here, I could not disobey. Everything I've come to believe is in question. A witch saved my life and cared for me." Tamara replied.

"What will you do now? Plan to return to your church?" Ciri asked.

"I don't know what to do. Even so, if I..."

Ciri interrupted, then stepped closer, "Where is your father? Is he back in Velen?"

"Yes. Before coming to Kovir, I received a letter from dad. He begged me to return. My mother is well back in Velen, but I could not visit. My commander said, family is irrelevant and the Eternal Fire is my family."

"Family is irrelevant! Is that the teachings of your Eternal Fire?" Ciri snorted.

"Relax Ciri—Why didn't you simply walk away and return to your family?" Triss asked.

"I entered a new life. I had no parents, only Eternal Fire. Now I have nothing. Besides, I cannot go back to a father who beat my mom." Tamara replied.

Ciri fixed her eyes on Tamara and tried to imagine the man she described. The Baron was coarse, unrefined, but he seemed like man who loved his daughter and wife. She could not rebuke Tamara's words, and she was repulsed by the abuse of Tamara's mother, but the young Witcheress had also seen another side of the Baron. He cared deeply for his family and searched for them everywhere, there was kindness in him, enough to help a wounded stranger.

Ciri lean forward and said, "I can't imagine what it's like to see your father beat your mother. My father would never do that to Triss. Deep down, there is good in your father. He helped when I was wounded and cared for me, a stranger. If you can change your views, he can change."

Tamara wiped her face, her demeanor humble, "Change? Perhaps, but he cannot make up for all those years. My life and my mother's life were hell."

"Everyone has the right to change, believe me. I know from personal experience. He cannot make up for lost time, but try to make experience and enjoy whatever time you have with the people you love. Don't waste your years with grief and hate." Triss said quietly.

Ciri stared at Triss as the sorceress lowered her head, she understood the references Triss had made, yet shrugged them off. She placed her hand on Triss's shoulder and shook her gently. Triss tormented herself for decisions and mistakes she's made in the past. Desperate to make up for those mistakes, she placed herself in harm's way. Ciri's feelings toward the sorceress hadn't changed since the day they met. She saw Triss as a beautiful, caring person, and held her dear.

"Everyone makes mistakes. We hurt the people we love with what we do or fail to do, but you have to learn to give people second chances." Ciri said.

"I don't know your father, but were I to judge him on the stories Geralt and Ciri have told me, I would say he is capable of change. He is your father, but most of all I know your mother misses you. Your father's kindness saved your life." Triss said

"How can I go back after everything I've said and done? I tried to kill you. I was sent here to kill a sorceress. That sorceress was you, yet you saved my life." Tamara said.

"You were, but I'm still here. I'm here because of the people who care about me. There are people who care about you. I suggest you go and be with them while you have the time. There is no future for a witch hunter. You've committed horrid deeds in the name of your church, but the guilt is yours to bear." Triss replied.

"No one is aware you are alive. You can leave that life and go home. Others may not be as forgiven as our Geralt." Ciri said.

Geralt walked into the lab and stared as Ciri and Triss converse with Tamara. The scene was odd, normally Tamara would advocate her belief in the Eternal Fire, but the young Witch hunter had tears in her eyes. Geralt knew she was foolish, but the Witcher also knew Tamara's dad the Baron wasn't the best of fathers. In her current state, Tamara seemed more like a lost child than a Witch Hunter. He leaned his body against the door frame, then folded his hands across his chest as she turned her head and said nothing.

"The Eternal Fire was the best thing that ever happened to you. Didn't you say that in Velen? And now you've changed your mind." Geralt muttered.

"I did, and now I see the Eternal fire teachings are hollow. I was told a Witch would never use her powers for good, yet I am alive because a Witch saved my life."

"Thanks to Triss and other like her." Geralt said.

"Witcher—You could have killed me easily in our fight. Why didn't you? Why were you toying with me?"

"Because, I recognize your voice when you spoke. Triss already told you, your father cared for Ciri, so we spare your life. A simple exchange." Geralt replied.

Triss stared at Ciri, then turned to Tamara and said, "Do you see this girl beside me? If something were to happen to her now, my world would be devastated. I am sure your parents feel the same about you."

"Strange, this is not what I'd expected from a Sorceress and a Witcher." Tamara replied.

"They are not the monsters you are led to believe. They are capable of love and feeling like you and I. And the sorceress you tried to kill is with a child." Ciri answered, as Geralt grabbed Triss from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Tears rolled down her eyes as Tamara closed her eyes, "How could I have been so wrong? We've done so many horrible things."

"Now you have the chance to start over. Find your family and make things right." Geralt said.

"Rest girl tomorrow is another day, and your wounds still need time to heal fully." Triss said. She rest her body against Geralt, tucked her face in his neck, and held his hand on her body, "Your body feels warm Geralt."

 *****][*****

 _ **Contracts...**_

That morning, Triss had woken up early, yet she did not leave their bedroom. She woke him with a kiss to his face, then forcefully removed his shirt and half straddled his body. Geralt opened his eyes, and Triss brought her face closer to his. He gently lifted her chemise up to her thighs and slid his hand between her legs. He twirled his fingers, and Triss's body quaked in ecstasy as she gripped his face and kissed him. Their foreplay was part of their morning games, but Triss was extremely sensual and forceful on this morning. Despite her roughness, Geralt knew he had to be gentle with her. His fingers were soft as she clenched her thighs and trapped his hands and body. A single thought flooded his mind as the Witcher firmly locked his lips against hers. Triss was carrying his child, and she was as beautiful as ever.

"I want you Geralt." She whispered, then reached down and moved his fingers between her legs, "I am going to have you right now."

"Did you like that?"

"Yes Geralt, don't remove your finger, not yet."

"Then, you can have me anytime you want." He whispered into her ears.

Geralt pulled her thighs against his body, raised her chemise as Triss hovered her hips above his body, then brought her tongue down to his. His right hand rested on her thighs as he squeezed her, moved his hand across her cheeks and kissed her. She whined softly, twisted her hips, and closed her eyes as Geralt teased her body. Triss reached down to guide his hand just as Ciri barged into their bedroom unannounced. She quickly turned around as the lovers separated, but managed to get a clear view of the sorceress on top of Geralt. Triss rolled onto the bed as he gently placed the bedspread over her, then reached for his shirt while she donned her robe.

"You can turn around now Ciri."

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to interrupt." Ciri whispered.

Triss smiled, "Next time Ciri, can you please knock first? Geralt and I were..."

"Oh I know what he was about to do to you, Triss." Ciri chuckled, as Triss blushed, "I didn't expect you to be at it so early in the morning. Lips together, Geralt hands all over your body. I promise to knock."

"Ciri stop! I am serious. Geralt was checking to make sure I was alright." She deadpanned.

"Uh huh, checking to see if you were well, with his tongue down your face, partly nude? Alright, if that's your story...I jest." Ciri sighed, then rolled her eyes playfully.

She blushed and paced as Ciri pestered, her face was flushed, and she appeared flustered, "Geralt help me and say something to her."

Geralt grinned as he sat on the bed and watched their interaction, then rose to his feet to support Triss, he grabbed her body as she fell into him, "It's true Ciri. I was listening to my baby's heartbeat."

"Really? So your hands between her..."

"Ciri!"

"Alright, alright, you are very funny when you try to make up excuses. Well, I'll prepare my swords, when you are done here I will be outside Geralt." Ciri laughed.

Ciri had taken a Witcher's contract, her first since arriving in Pont Vanis. Though fully aware of her strength and abilities Triss grew concern after Ciri mentioned a fiend. She asked Geralt to accompany their young Witcheress on her hunt, just to ease her mind. Ciri felt she could handle the contract on her own and protested. However, Triss insisted and assistance. Often time Geralt would share stories about the many monsters he's taken down in the past. He had mentioned facing a fiend on the Skellige that proved to be a small challenge. Triss was well versed on fiends and their abilities, but her motives were simple. She needed Geralt to spend time with his daughter.

Ciri frowned and mashed her lips together, "I don't need Geralt to help me bring down a monster Triss. I can handle a sword just fine."

Triss walked toward Ciri, then placed her hands on her hips, "You are mistaken. I know how capable you are with that sword Ciri, but this is good chance to spend more time with Geralt. You need some time together." _Why are you so stubborn? I just want Geralt to spend more time with you._

"Spend time together? Are you sure that's your only motive Triss or are you worried and trying to get Geralt to go with me?" Ciri asked.

"Alright, I am worried about you. I just woke, and I don't want you to get hurt. Trust me, you and Geralt can spend more time doing Witcher stuff, and you can keep an eye on him for me." Triss said.

Ciri relaxed, then let out an awkward smile, "Alright. Geralt can come along, but I will be the one to take the creature's head."

"Thank you Ciri, can you wait for us outside. I have to speak to Geralt." Triss said as she smiled.

Ciri waved her hand as she left their bedroom, "Mmhmm, speak. Like you were when I walked in?"

Triss turned to Geralt and kissed him, then continued to explain her reasons for asking him to accompany Ciri on her hunt. The Witcher agreed to her request knowing he couldn't refuse her.

Triss stood in front of her dresser for a moment and stared at her body as she fiddled with her items. She turned, wrapped her arms around his neck, placed a passionate kiss on his lips, then aided him with his armor and swords. Triss retrieved his daggers and fastened them to his chest, before the two lovers walked out of their bedroom into the parlor. She could see Ciri as she moved toward the window. Geralt grabbed her hand and pulled her body toward him, then placed his hands on her cheek as she lowered her chin. He raised her chin with his finger and kissed her.

"Don't lower your eyes."

"I'm not. I was just thinking." Triss replied, then kissed his face and grin wildly as he went to his knees.

He raised her blouse to expose her stomach, then gently placed his lips against her skin as she held her hands on his head and pressed his face against her body, "What are you doing Geralt?"

"Making sure, you and my child will be fine while I'm gone." He replied and raised his eyes.

Geralt slowly rose to his feet hugged her, then exited their home to join Ciri, who sat on a stump next to the large tree at the far end of the yard. Her eyes were fixed on the snow cover fields below, and she failed to react as he approached. _It's pretty here. Triss knows how to pick, what a beautiful view of the city and wide-open fields._ She thought. He stood behind her and placed his hand on her shoulders, and Ciri turned her head slightly.

"You like the view?" He murmured.

Ciri sighed, then said, "We can go now."

"Mmhmm." Geralt nodded slowly.

"How's Triss? Is everything alright?" Ciri asked.

He gave her a slight nod, "Yeah. She's alright, but said we can't be late for dinner or else..."

"Well, let's go." Ciri lifted her head and stared at Geralt. She sniggered, and tapped her lips, "Geralt your face."

"Yeah, I'm getting old."

"No! You have Triss's lipstick on your lips and face." She replied.

"Hmm."

He wiped his lip and face, glanced at his fingers and noticed the fiery red hint of Triss's beauty product on his hand. There was a slight scent of strawberry as he touched his lips, then closed the distance between himself and Ciri. _That's why Triss was laughing, she left that on my face so Ciri could see._ Geralt, cast Axii on both horses, and the animals follow close behind. He cleared his throat and searched for a topic, then placed his hand on Ciri's shoulders.

"Come on Geralt. I want to be back before or just after nightfall." Ciri said.

He sighed, and raised his head, "I wanted to ask, how's your sword? The one I gave to you in White Orchard."

"Splendid sword Geralt. Light as a feather, well-crafted and sharp. Unless I'm mistaken, all Witcher swords have the same qualities?" Ciri said as she glanced at him.

"No, you know Witcher swords are different. You've held my and Vesemir's blades so you know the difference. Your sword was specially made for you. I think it's the best Witcher sword I've seen in a long time." He replied.

Ciri shook her head in agreement, she jump forward, turned and walked backwards, "You never told me who made this sword?"

"Master Ort. I ordered it after we defeated the Wild hunt. Had it inscribed just for you."

"I love it. If we ever travel to those parts again I like to make another." She whispered.

"Hmm, someday maybe. The north is dangerous right now, even for Witchers. Kovir is the only safe place in the northern kingdom."

She nodded, "It was a great gift Geralt. I can't imagine how much you paid for it."

"The fees don't matter. The important thing is you like the sword Witcher."

Ciri laughed and leaned against his shoulder as they walked in silence along the road flanked by endless snow covered fields. He enjoyed their time together, but his thoughts drifted back to his lover. Geralt was glad Triss had survived the attacks, and now she carried his child. The treatments made it possible for he and Triss to have a child of their own, but Keira and Rita's words lingered in his thoughts. Ciri ever watchful could always sense when something troubled him, and she wanted to keep his mind steady. She grabbed the reins of her mare Kelpie following close behind, mounted it, then ordered him to mount his horse.

Both horses cantered slowly and more silence ensued, but it was suddenly interrupted as Ciri spoke, "You like it here in Kovir. I mean, you truly like it here."

"Mmhmm, it's nice, the snow, lakes, falls, mountains, cliffs. I heard a lot about Kovir, but never thought it be like this. I could live anywhere with Triss and like it, but Kovir is better, we spend a lot of time in bed. The long winter nights and cold weather keeps us inside." He replied.

Ciri grinned and smacked him on the back, "What have you done with Geralt? I'm happy for you. You can relax with Triss, she told me about your trip to Velhad. That was a nice touch Geralt, I'm impressed and Triss loved it."

He smiled awkwardly. His eyes drifted to the side, "Yeah, Triss told me how much she enjoyed it. Shame it was so short. Now war, assassins, politics."

Ciri pulled on the reins and Kelpie baulk and stopped. She raised her head, then looked up at the sky with her eyes closed. Small droplets of snow fell across her face, as Geralt paused to watch. She opened her eyes, leaned her head to glance at her father who came to a stop beside her, "You have time with her Geralt, make it count. Take it slow and don't worry. You'll find a way to make good memories. We will deal with the Redanians later. Take no chances with her safety and spare no one who aim to harm them."

"I don't want you involved in this war Ciri. I have a reason to be, but you don't have to…"

Ciri rumpled her face, then tightened her hands on her reins, "Don't! You are not the only one with someone to protect Geralt. I can make my own decision and involve myself in anything I want."

"I'm not trying to make decisions for you, I just don't want harm to come to you." He murmured.

"I'm not a child, don't treat me like one. You and Triss have protected me enough. It's time I protect the people I care about." Ciri said, "I know what's at stake here, and I know what you are going through."

She nudged him forward, and the two continued on their journey. Ciri knew the risk, yet she was willing to involve herself in the war to come. She tapped the side of her mares, Kelpie lurched forward and pulled ahead as Ciri's thoughts shifted to the hunt. She was eager to finish their contract and return Geralt to Triss, but most importantly Triss promised to show her the child's heartbeat with magic. She remembered the time when Geralt told her he hang up his sword in Kovir, but he hadn't. She twirled her fingers against the rough leather on her mare reins, then decided to ask him why he hadn't kept his promise.

"So you decided to continue taking contracts, here? You said you retire your swords after moving away with Triss. Why are you still hunting?"

"I don't take many contracts. I do it out of habit or when the locals request help with monsters. I took fewer contracts after I was wounded during a griffin hunt. I bled on the floor barely conscious when she found me. I should have died, but my desire to come back to Triss kept me alive I think. She was in so much pain. I could hear her voice, but I couldn't respond..." He answered.

"A griffin wounded you? How? Griffins are dangerous, but easy prey for a Witcher with your skill." She said.

He raised his head, his eyes were dim and wandered awkwardly, "Yeah. I was distracted. I did something. Triss became angry and I couldn't focus."

"Triss will always forgive you no matter what you do Geralt, but if you ever make her angry again, you can save yourself by telling her she is the most beautiful woman you've ever seen." Ciri said with a subtle grin on her face.

"It's true that Triss forgives everything, but I swore to never let that happen again. I fear leaving her alone. I put Triss through so much, but she doesn't want me to give up my sword for her. Other Witchers can handle the big jobs. I'll stick to the small stuff." Geralt replied.

"I'm not surprised." Ciri chuckled, "Speaking of other Witchers, Lambert and Keira together? What is it with Witcher and sorceresses?"

"Triss would call it personal charm, but I love her Ciri. She stuck with me, and now she's everything I need and want." He replied.

"She makes you happy and that is all I care about. You and Triss I can see, but Lambert and Keira? What an odd couple."

"It's hard to believe I know, but it's true." Geralt said, as he raised his head.

"I don't know how anyone can stand Lambert's attitude. His sarcasm can be irritating at times." Ciri laughed.

"Keira and Lambert are perfect for each other. She has the same sarcastic attitude as our grumpy Witcher. She's worse sometimes."

"Hmm, I don't see it. She is caring, I think, and she is very good at helping Triss. With the child I mean, and through it all. She acts as if she the mother sometimes."

"Keira, has her ways, but I am glad she decided to help us, a sorceress with a Witcher's baby is so unusual you know. Lambert and Keira decided to stay in Kovir, because the other northern kingdoms are too dangerous, and she knows what's at stake."

"Triss will be alright Geralt. She's strong and determined, even more so with you at her side. She'll do everything for you." Ciri said, "I see Margarita also decided to settle here and help?"

"Mmhmm, Triss helped her convince King Tancred to open a new school in Kovir. In return, she aided in the treatment, and now she cares for Triss and my child." Geralt answered.

"She seems to care more about school, than anything else."

"You've met Rita before Novigrad, so you know how she is about Aretuza."

"Yes, I first met her after I arrived at Aretuza, and realized she was the headmistress. They acted like I was the dog, bring that, fetch it, can't go here, go there instead. Argh, I hated the rules." Ciri replied.

Geralt grinned, "True. You still hate the rules."

"True, but it depends on the rules and who's making them. Uncle Vesemir rules were not to be broken." Ciri laughed.

"Funny, he'll probably laugh at your joke. So I take it you don't like Rita?"

"Geralt!" Ciri answered, "I don't hate her if that's what you are asking. Margarita is beautiful..."

"And Triss?"

"Triss? Why do you ask? Triss is your lover. Honestly, she is very beautiful both external and eternal. She can be persistent, but her persistence landed her in your arms. Sometimes, she risked too much, but she does it because she cares."

"It feels strange, but she makes everything better. Even when she's angry I find her alluring."

"Ugh Geralt, do I have to hear that from you too?" Ciri teased, "Triss raves about you and carries on about how amazing it is to have you to herself."

He shrugged, then wave his hands, "I'm just being honest and making conversation."

"Hmm honest you say?" Ciri stared maliciously, "So tell me honestly, was it hard to care for me as a young girl?"

"What? No! In Kaer Morhen, you were a handful sometimes, but we found a way. I remember when Triss cared for you, I should have...ah forget it. It was nice to have her there."

"I've missed you and Triss—I should have visited much sooner, but I was busy you know." Ciri murmured.

"Don't dwell on it now, you can spend time with Triss when we get back. We have to hurry." Geralt said, then ordered his mare to move faster.

Roach whinnied, then jerked forward and soon the Witcher was traveling at full gallop. Ciri shouted commands to Kelpie, she quickly caught up to him and both Witchers raced off toward a mountain town north west of the city. Her contract described an abandoned mine, and Cirilla suspected the fiend had made the abandoned cave its home. The noticed had been posted in Pont Vanis after the monster killed two young lovers who wandered near its lair. A few days after the first slaying, the monster again killed a family traveling across the roads. Local townspeople found the bodies and posted a second notice with a much higher reward. Ciri had no problem accepting the fees, she was aware that monster contracts in Kovir paid well.

After a quick ride, they approached the town and slowed their horses to a walk. Ciri raised the hood of her cloak to cover her head and Geralt did the same. They entered the town from the southern edge, then dismounted their horses and tied them to a post just inside the town. News spread quickly about the Witcher's arrival and townspeople gathered to watch them prepared. Ciri dropped her hood and stunned the small crowd as they realized she was a beautiful young woman clad in Witcher's armor with swords at her back. The ashen haired Witcher appeared nothing like the Witchers of folk tales. Geralt needed no introduction, he was well-known in these parts, the rumors about the Witcher and his sorceress had spread across Kovir and Poviss. He stocked his armor with Samum and devil's puffball bombs, then retrieved a vial of relic oil from his saddlebag and ordered Ciri to oil her sword. When she was finished, Ciri handed him the vial, then loaded her armor with bombs while Geralt oiled his blade.

A man approached Ciri afraid of her hard stare, he fiddled his fingers and picked his words carefully, "E—excuse me Wi—witchers, are you here to kill the fiend?"

"Yes! How do you know for certain it's a fiend? It could be a chort." She replied, then smile briefly, "Relax you don't need to be afraid of me."

"My brother is a hunter, and he said the monster is a fiend and not a chort…" He said.

She felt the jarring tug on her cloak and Ciri looked down at the little boy standing beside her. He had a stick in his hand and swung it like a sword, "Can I be a Witcher like you? Please white hair. I'm very good with my sword."

"I'm afraid you can't little one. My father taught me. It takes years of hard training to become a Witcher, but you can grow to be great with the sword."

"I will!" The boy shouted as Ciri turned to Geralt.

He nodded, then asked, "Where is the monster cave?"

"I will take you to the cave master Witcher." The man replied, his voice low and cowardly.

Both Witchers followed the man as he walked toward the mountains. He led them to the opening of a large mine, then quickly fled back to the town. With his superior senses, Geralt could easily hear the creature growls from within the cave. He drew his silver sword as Ciri unsheathed hers, and they carefully move toward the cave opening. Strewed across the ground was patches of blood covered snow, dried up human blood splattered across the rocks. Geralt nodded as Ciri moved to examine the remains for clues.

She checked the first corpse then whispered, "Dead! A woman. It must be the young couple the notice mentioned. Monsters caught them unaware and charged from behind."

"What else?" Geralt said.

Ciri crouched, then gently checked the foot prints in the snow, "The creature attacked them and smashed the man into the rocks there. The woman fell here, and her body was smashed and dragged to the entrance."

"Mmhmm, good." Geralt grinned, as he admired her skilled and precision.

Both Witchers crept into the mine and followed the carved passageway. It was large enough for a horse cart, and Geralt hoped the mine opened up into a larger cavern. The space was too tight to engage a large fiend, and he knew the dangers of fight such a monster in a small space. They entered into a large chamber and the stench of dead animals overwhelmed Ciri senses, but the young Witcheress remained composed. With swords in hand, they crouched and move toward the edge of the cavern. It was dimly lit, and Geralt knew Ciri's eyes could not adjust to the low light in the cave, so he cautioned her. He drank a cat potion, and his eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness as the potion took effect. In a quiet voice he guided Ciri actions.

"Not enough light in here Ciri moved closer to me." He whispered, "When the attack began I need you to keep pressure on the beast with your bombs. Call out when you throw."

"Mmhmm." She replied, "We have to force the creature to flee the cavern."

"Yeah, when I say it we will both throw bombs, then attack together." He whispered, "We have to kill it quickly or the fiend will heal."

"Alright! Remember Geralt, the creature's head is mine." She replied.

"Mmhmm."

Moments later, Geralt ordered and Ciri threw a Samum bomb as he threw a devil's puffball. She quickly attacked and cut the creature arm after the bombs exploded. The creature turned, let out a deafening growl, then scratched the ground poised to attack. She blinked, and attacked the monster's left side, as Geralt attacked from the right. The monster jerked forward, swung its massive claws at Ciri, but she quickly side stepped to avoid the strike. It lowered its head readying for a charge, but Geralt cast Axii and stunned the creature briefly. He yelled and ordered Ciri to prepare as the fiend circled them. The Witcher knew wounded fiends employ hypnosis to blind their preys before ripping them apart.

He cast Quen, then placed himself between the creature and Ciri, "Prepared a samum bomb and throw it when I tell you to."

"Got it." She replied.

The fiend lunged forward, slammed into his shield, and knocked him onto the ground just past Ciri. His Quen shield crackled, then popped. He quickly regained his footing as the fiend opened its third eye. Ciri lit the fuse, then waited for his orders.

"Now Ciri!" He called out.

She threw the bomb as the creature lowered its body. Her aim was off, and the bomb exploded harmlessly behind the monster. She raised her hands to her eyes and stepped back as the monster used it's hypnosis to blind them. To avoid the creature Ciri raised her sword, then blinked randomly to dodge, but Geralt warned her to cease all movements. He listened carefully, then pinpoint her location by her rapid breaths. Ciri had moved far to his left. She was blinded by the monster's hypnosis and the creature was poised to charge at her.

 _Shit, I won't make it in time, and Ciri can't block that._ "Ciri move!" He shouted, as the monster charged. She rolled to the side, but her actions were no good.

Geralt cast Aard hoping to knock the monster off balance, but the sign had little effect on the massive creature. She blinked and reappeared behind him, then slowly crept backward with their backs against the cavern walls as their visions cleared. They had gained the advantage and exposed the entrance. The fiend turned and fled as both Witchers give pursuit. They trapped the fiend just outside the cavern and threw two devils puff bombs. Ciri quickly attacked, using her speed and skill to overwhelmed the creature. Her attacks were brutal, relentless, and continued until the creature slowed severely wounded.

Geralt drew a Samum bomb, ordered Ciri away and threw it as the creature opened it third eye, "Not this time." He said as the bomb removed the creature's ability to use its eye.

"What was that? I had it!" She said angrily.

"Calm down and pay attention, it's healing. We can't allow it." Geralt replied.

Ciri raised her sword and perched her body, "I don't intend to. This ends now!"

She disappeared, then reappeared behind the beast, and drove her sword into its back. As it turned she repeated her moves, the monster froze in place and bled heavily onto the snow. She moved quickly, skillfully to deal more damage to the monster as Geralt watched amazed while she made short work of it. It growl, let out a loud piercing roar, fell to the ground, then took its last breaths. Victorious, Ciri wiped the monster blood from her face and smiled as Geralt handed her his dagger. She severed the top section of the monster's head, retrieved a hook from her belt and mounted her trophy. She placed the head across her back, then turned to Geralt as he sheathed his sword and clap.

"Nice work Witcher." He muttered, "You can stand to use more patience and technique, but that was excellent."

"Geralt, are you alright?" She replied, "You were hit hard—Thanks for that."

"Hurts like hell, but nothing is broken." He said.

"That's good because Triss would be upset if it were. Maybe she can give you a massage or something." Ciri said.

"I wouldn't mind it, definitely a change from her patching me up." Geralt muttered as they walked back toward the town.

 *****][*****

 _ **Meanwhile back in Pont Vanis**_

Both Witchers hadn't returned from their contract, and Triss was home alone with Tamara recovering in the guestroom. She had only woken from the curse a week earlier and still hadn't regained her strength, yet the sorceress was on her feet against Rita and Keira orders to remain bedridden. Keira and Lambert hadn't been seen since they left to attend their personal affairs, but Rita and Evelyne stopped by each morning to check on her. Margarita's work on New Aretuza and Evelyne's work in the courts kept the sorceresses busy. A few days earlier, Rita convinced Evelyne to return to her duties in the court while Triss recovered so as to not alert Sigo and raise suspicion by her long absence.

No one, say a few close friends, and King Tancred were made aware of Triss's fate. The sorceresses took advantage of this fact to formulate their plan to confront her attacker in the council's meeting. Though happy to see Geralt and Ciri spending time together, she quickly grew bored and longed for them and return. She felt a slight pain and the pulling sensation in her abdomen concerned her, but Rita had assured her in the morning that everything was normal. Triss alternated between checking on Tamara and reading magical books to pass the time and even tried to make Witcher's potions for her lover, but the strong nauseating smell forced her to abandon the endeavor. As she emerged from her lab and made her way to the kitchen, she caught a whiff of a familiar scent. _Lilac and gooseberries. Yennefer?_ She thought.

The sorceress Yennefer of Vengerberg walked through the unlocked door and placed her hands on her hips, "Greetings Triss, didn't expect to see me?"

"Hello Yennefer. Actually, I'm glad to see you. They told me you left, but I am happy you decided to come back. I wanted to..." Triss said, just as Yennefer interrupted.

"Don't be so hasty Triss, are you truly glad to see me?" Yennefer asked.

Triss placed her hand on her belly and replied, "Of course. Please, make yourself comfortable. I will join you shortly. Do you want something to drink? You must be weary. I didn't hear a portal, so I assumed you rode here?"

Yennefer curled her lips and rolled her eyes as she sat down in the chair, "Wow, thank you Triss, your kindness is refreshing."

Triss paused, then replied, "No thank you Yennefer. I am very grateful for what you did for me. You didn't have to, but you came anyway. You save my life and for that I am grateful."

"Come now Triss, we both know I didn't do it just for you." Yennefer replied.

Triss sighed, lowered her head slightly, then turned and gazed at Yen, "I know, but I am still grateful. I am alive because of what you, and the others did."

"So Triss, how is the politics in your court? How is Geralt?"

Triss nervously moved her hands across her belly and rubbed gently, "Everything is fine Yennefer and nothing is happening that I can't handle easily. Evelyne is seeing to my affairs while I take some time away."

Yennefer laughed then answered, "So the attack on Kovir Royal advisor and Redania threat of war is nothing? Do you take me for a fool Triss? I am fully aware of the disarray in your court. Everyone thinks you are dead, and the mages are running scared without their fearless leader."

"You are right, but we've already prepared for this, so don't worry yourself about my affairs." Triss replied with firm voice.

"Worried? Who said I was worried? Soon the walls will come crashing down with Redania and Nilfgaard standing behind rubble."

"Maybe you haven't noticed Yen, but the walls already came crashing down. No need to point that out. Redania will find that no one is running this time." Triss replied.

Yennefer tilted her head to one side then said, "Enough of that. Let's assume you missed my question. How is Geralt?"

Mockingly Triss replied, "No I didn't miss you question, I ignored it, but if you must know Geralt, is fine Yen. If you ask me he enjoys Kovir. He takes contracts and helps the locals with their monster problems. They adore him for it."

"I said how is he, not what he does or enjoys." Yennefer replied, then shook her head and ruffled her hair.

Triss continued to rub her belly while she leaned against the table and Yennefer rose from her seat, then move closer. She rolled her eyes as their eyes made eye contact, and Triss smiled to mask her pain. Yennefer removed her coat, hung it on the rack, then walked around through parlor and sat at the large dining table while Triss remained standing.

"You must be very proud and happy with the life you've created? Your little pseudo family is amusing." Yennefer said.

Triss ignored the obvious insult, then replied, "Yes I am happy with the life we have together, if that's what you are truly asking about. So, how are you Yen?"

Yennefer shifted in her seat, glared at Triss, then she replied, "I doubt you truly care about how I'm doing Triss! But, if you want to know, I'm fine. Where is my daughter? I must speak with her."

"Daughter? Oh you mean Cirilla?"

"Yes, who else would I be referring to? Cirilla is my daughter, and we were a family until you interfered! I have to leave this place before, I truly hate it here." Yennefer replied.

"Yennefer please, let's not do this now." Triss said, then winced and stroked her stomach.

"We say what must be said Triss."

She sighed, rolled her eyes at Yennefer's assertions, then answered, "Alright then, let's say it! I let Geralt go remember? He left me because of you, he broke my heart, I walked away because he wanted to find you."

"Do you want recognition for that, don't pretend to be so selfless. He left you!"

"He did." She whispered, "I thought I'd lost him forever, then when I hit the bottom there he was standing before my eyes. Imagine my happiness when Geralt appeared in Novigrad searching for me." Triss whispered.

"Searching for you? Geralt needed your help to find Cirilla, I told him you were in Novigrad. I wanted him to see you for what you truly were." Yennefer said.

"What was I?" Triss said and frowned, "When he stared at me with those eyes and asked me to stay with him, how could I say no? He came back to me. What did you expect Yen? I'm not like you. I wasn't going to hurt him or hide my feelings."

"Hurt him? You betrayed me! You refused to help me find Ciri and worse you sided with the Lodge. You've hurt him in the past so how is it different now?"

"I am sorry. Those were my mistakes, my flaws, yet he didn't hate me for it. I am truly sorry Yen, I regret so many things, but you are wrong if you think I'll apologize for being with Geralt. You think my love for Geralt was a betrayal, but I was not willing to betray my heart. I am and always will be in love with him."

"No Triss, Geralt may have forgiven you, but I don't think I'll ever forgive you for the things you've done to Ciri and me. You are not sorry, if you were, you would've never placed yourself between us."

"Place myself between you? Despite my past mistakes, Geralt forgave me, and tells me he loves me everyday." Triss said and wiped her eyes, "I'm not going to apologize to you or anyone for loving him, and I am not going to live in the past."

"You are vile and base." Yennefer replied.

Triss sighed, shook her head and replied, "Typical Yennefer of Vengerberg, vindictive and unforgiving. I have so many regrets, but it's alright. You don't have to forgive me, because I don't need your forgiveness just his and Ciri's."

"I'll slap your silly little face, you whore." Yennefer said, as she tilted her head and hardened her face in anger, "Triss Merigold, well versed in seducing the lovers of others. Do you think Ciri's forgiven you? She'll never forgive you. Ciri won't say it, but you should know that you stupid girl."

"Whore? Wow, that's a new low, even for you. Your words mean nothing Yennefer, because you don't speak for Ciri." Triss said, then lowered her eyes, "Her forgiveness is important to me, and Ciri will speak for herself."

"Do you believe you deserve such forgiveness? How dare you try to lighten what you've done?"

"Say whatever you want, insult me if it pleases you. I remember when you said Geralt would never forgave me, but he did. He's more noble than you or I. My heart was his to do with as he please, and I don't regret winning his. He loves it here, why is that so hard for you to believe? Did you come here today simply to torment me?"

Moistened with tears, Triss's eyes had reddened. She held onto the table and cried silently as her mind raced. The thought of Ciri resenting her was too much. She fought the urge to take off and search for Geralt and Ciri. Triss had lived this moment many times in her mind. Her conversation with Yennefer was messy and unpleasant, but her thoughts were even more clouded by Yen's words. She was hurt, upset and Triss understood why. Her actions with the Lodge long ago tore their friendship apart. She had planned to give Yennefer the news about her attempts to have Geralt's child, but the attack changed those plans and Yennefer learned about the child while she aided Rita and Keira to lift the curse that had afflicted her.

"Of course—course he loves it. Geralt's like a dog, he wagging his tail at something new."

"No, Yen! He's not a dog, and I'm not a thing. Is that how you see him? Why are you so cruel? He is the father of my child."

"Ah yes, he is the father of that—that bastard growing inside you. I'm surprised you let him trot through swamps and forest hunting wild beast Triss. You should learn to control him, before our get killed by a monster." Yennefer sneered, then shifted her body, "Your child will truly be a bastard without a father."

"What did you say?! You're a bitch, Yennefer! Fuck you! How dare you speak of my child as if this baby's wrong you in some way? I let Geralt do nothing, and I won't try to control him. He is free to do whatever he wishes. I'll never ask him to give up being a witcher." Triss replied. "One more thing, you'll not refer to my child as a bastard ever! Or I'll make you regret it."

"Whatever! I'm sure you were happy when he decided to run from the life he had with me." Yennefer mumbled, "I'll warn you not to threaten me, Triss."

"Or what? You're just words, nothing more. I haven't the time for this..." Not wanting to continue her spar, she took a seat at the table opposite Yennefer. Guilt prevented her from harshly responding to Yennefer's insults, but the sorceress patience had worn thin. She frowned and lowered her head, then replied. "I see you're clearly upset and have no interest in having a pleasant conversation. Can we discuss this some other time? Please!"

Yennefer ignored Triss's request and continued, "So you've involved Geralt into politics. You have him on display and firmly under your thumbs."

"He is not involved in politics. I'll never let that happen. Geralt is free to do whatever he wants to do, and I've never forced him to do anything against his will." Triss replied.

"That's right, forgive me. The seductress only spreads her legs and stole my man." Yennefer shot back.

Triss wiped her eyes and replied, "I've done nothing, but love him. I gave him my heart and devoted myself to him. I was prepared to let him go had he chosen you. I watched him walked away to find you. That horrible pain, like a thousand knives piercing my heart. I let him go, and I was prepared to do it again."

"Shut up Triss! You are not fooling me with your act. You are a viper. Do you expect me to believe that nonsense? You have sunk your fangs into my Geralt."

"Your Geralt? Please, don't make me laugh Yennefer! You're furious because he no longer wishes to be treated like your pet, or maybe you are angry because he truly fell in love with me. I don't care, but he's not your Geralt remember that!" Triss slammed her hand on the table and replied.

"So you've made him your pet instead? You are a snake and a whore. I should have never let you near him." Yennefer shouted.

Triss shifted in her seat and held her stomach. Her feet trembled, she was furious and struggled to control her anger, "Yennefer please, I don't wish to fight with you. I don't feel well, and I am in no mood to explain this again. Geralt made his choice, and you have to accept it."

"Accept it? Do you think he truly loves you?" Yennefer replied with a smug look on her face.

Triss frowned, then tilted her head to the side, "Think? No Yen, I know and I need no more proof. His love is proof enough, the child growing inside me is that love."

Yennefer pressed her hand against the table and shoved her seat away, "Proof? You're nothing but a stupid girl. If you were dead like a filthy beast lying on soiled sheets...do you think Geralt would be capable of crying? He wouldn't cry a day for losing a thing he could fuck and discard? Oh I doubt he even remembered the path to your gravestone, which will bear the bold inscription...Whore of Maribor!"

Shocked, Triss's eyes widened. The sorceress covered her mouth as sharp pain gripped her body and tears ran down her cheeks through her fingers. She quickly tried to stand, but fell to the floor clutching her chest. Triss pushed against the wooden floor, clutched her stomach and held her trembling hand over her mouth as she vomited. She crawled a short distance, dragged her forehead and clawed against the wood. Yennefer frowned, her eyes hinted remorse. Her words were carefully chosen and they had achieved more than the desired effect. She stood frozen as she observed.

Triss gagged and heaved, but nothing came out, "Do you truly hate me that much to say such a thing Yennefer? You are and always will be a vindictive—cruel—bitch!"

With tears in her eyes, the sorceress lifted herself off the floor and leaned against the table. She hunched and bit her lips in pain as she walked to the parlor. Resting above the fireplace was an amulet left by Keira. She pressed the amulet against the stone and shattered it, then scratched the wall as she sunk to the floor and held her abdomen. Pain gripped her body as she slowly went to her knees hugged the floor and pressed her forehead against it. Between her cries and panting the sorceress urged herself forward.

"Get up Triss, and care for yourself." She muttered to herself, as she raised her body and cast a spell to check her child.

Concerned, Yennefer rushed to her aid and quickly extended her hands, "Triss? I'm...Do you need help? Let me help you."

"No! Don't touch me! Just get out!—Get out of my home, please!" Triss replied, then frowned and rest her head on the floor as her spell failed.

A portal opened on the far end of the parlor, and objects crashed across the room. Margarita emerged and quickly rushed to Triss's side. She helped the sorceress to her feet, then took her by the shoulders as they walked to her bedroom. Rita placed Triss in bed, then cast a diagnostic spell to check the child. Moments later, she emerged from Triss's bedroom to speak with Yennefer just as Keira rushed through the front door.

"Is everything alright? Where is Triss? How is the child?" Keira asked.

"She is alright, so is the child. Her pain is obviously caused by the stress." Rita replied as she glared at Yennefer.

"Yennefer? What did you do?" Keira asked, "Why is the vomit on the floor? What did you say to her?!"

"Hello Rita, Keira. How nice it is to see you both. I'll take my leave and continue this chat with Triss later." Yennefer remarked as she opened a portal and stepped through.

Keira rushed to Triss's bedroom, "Triss are you alright? What did she do to you?"

"I'm fine Keira, thanks for coming. Yennefer did nothing. I felt sick that all." Triss replied, then wiped her eyes.

"You are lying." Keira replied.

"What were you doing out of bed? You silly girl. Did I not tell you rest?" Rita asked.

"Your lover should be home soon. You need to rest before I'm forced to make you." Keira said.

"You don't have to do that I'll rest. No one will tell Geralt or Ciri about what just happened. Give me your word!" Triss ordered as she lay on the bed.

"First you need to worry about yourself and your child. Lie down and don't move." Keira said.

"Please sisters, give me your word you will not tell Geralt what you saw today." Triss said as Rita and Keira nodded.

 *****][*****

With her conversation with Yennefer still fresh in her mind Triss find it difficult to sleep. She was worried about her child, Geralt and even Yennefer. Although Triss no longer had doubts about Geralt's love for her, she understood the situation was more complicated with Yennefer behavior and presence. Anxious, she reminisced about the past, then finally shut her eyes fell asleep. Hours later, she opened her eyes to Geralt's face beside her. He had caught the lingering scent of lilac and gooseberries as he entered their home with Ciri, but he said nothing. Rita and Keira informed the Witcher about Triss's condition, and warned him to keep her in bed, but Geralt knew she wouldn't heed such warnings, so he decided to stay in bed beside her.

She opened her eyes and Geralt was right beside her, the light of flickering candles danced across his eyes, "Hey love, how long was I asleep? How was your hunt with Ciri?"

"Did you sleep well?" Geralt asked as buried his face in her neck.

Triss placed her hand on his head and ran her fingers through his hair, "Geralt you—I don't feel well."

"It's alright. Try to rest." He said as his hands touched her cheeks. He ran his fingers across her face and touched her lips.

"And what if it's not Geralt? What happens if something goes wrong? What will happen to my child?" Triss asked, her voice quivered.

"Nothing is wrong and nothing will go wrong, Keira told me what happened." Geralt said as she placed her hand on his cheek.

"What! What did she tell you?"

"She said you were stressed and need to rest. Everything is fine. She also said Yennefer visited. Did anything happen? Keira acted unusual when she spoke about Yen?" Geralt said.

"Nothing serious Geralt, we talked, but let's not discuss that now." She smiled and kissed him gently.

"I will stay here beside you. Ciri had some things to do, but it's not important."

"What could be more important than spending time with your daughter Geralt? How is she? How was your hunt?" Triss asked.

"You and my child are more important right now. The hunt was quick, Ciri killed the fiend, and she talked about you a lot." Geralt replied.

"Geralt! Spending more time with Ciri is just as important as spending time with me and our baby. Did she really talk about me? Well, what did she say? We'll have to talk about it later."

"Mmhmm. I missed you. Let me hold you both a little longer before I help Ciri." He murmured, then tightly wrapped his arms around her and placed his hands on her belly.

"I miss you too." Triss whispered, then covered his hands with hers.

"I can feel the heartbeat through your skin." He murmured, as he listened to the heart of their baby. _That sound never gets old, I'm obsessed with it._ He thought.

Triss firmly pressed her body close to his, kissed him softly, then rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. The warmth of his body against hers made her feel better. She missed and relished the sensation of his hands on her stomach. An hour later, Geralt fell asleep. Triss gently freed herself from his grasp, kissed the scar on his face, then left the witcher in bed to sleep as she walked to her lab to check on Tamara. The young woman sat upright in bed, leaned her back against the wall with her eyes closed as if asleep. Her tear-stained face revealed she had been crying. Triss, paused, then read Tamara's thoughts. Her mind was conflicted and troubled, but it was clear she cared for her parents and wished to see them. She gently shut the door behind her as Tamara opened her eyes and rose to her feet.

Triss walked toward her workstation, retrieved fresh bandages and a vial of potion, then walk to the table in the middle of her lab, "Did I wake you?"

"No, I was awake, just resting my eyes." Tamara replied.

"Climb up and lie on the table. I need to wipe your body and change your bandages." Triss said as she pointed to the table, "Thinking about your parents and home?"

"My mother—I wonder how she's doing."

"I'm sure your parents are alright. When you heal, you are free to leave and be with them." Triss said.

She was uncomfortable. The smell of dried blood, potions and puss from Tamara's wounds made her nauseous, yet she endured it. Triss cleaned the wounds, wiped down the young woman's body, and applied fresh bandages. She gave her an old shirt Geralt no longer wore, then ordered her to drink the potion to help with the healing. Tamara took the potion in her hand and paused. She tried to raise the potion to her lips, but her arms were numb, and she could barely raise them high enough. Triss noticed, but said nothing, she rolled the dirty bandages into a small ball and placed them on the table. The sorceress leaned her body against the table with her ankles crossed, then placed her right hand on her belly as her left hand covered her mouth.

"Are you alright Sorceress?" Tamara asked.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Triss replied.

"I didn't mean to pry, but I overheard your exchange with the woman you call Yennefer." She answered.

"So you heard that, no one else knows, well except for you. I thought you were unconscious."

"The two of you have history and from what I heard you are both in love with Geralt."

"We do, but I know Yennefer is not capable of the love I have for him. I am in love with Geralt, and everyone knows it. Yennefer is going to torture me because I took Geralt from her." Triss hastily replied.

"Did you convince or force the Witcher to leave her?" Tamara asked, as she sat up on the table.

"No!" Triss replied, and lowered her eyes.

"Then Geralt chose to be with you? Why do you allow her to say such things?"

Triss sighed. Her expression changed. She was annoyed, "There are some things. I don't wish to share, certainly not with you. Yennefer is a dear friend and what she said to me is none of your concern witch hunter! You should have focused on your healing instead of eavesdropping."

"Forgive me. I was a witch hunter, but I am also women. What she said to you was cruel, but you are right. I am in no position to criticize. I was sent here to harm you, yet you cared for my wounds and saved my life."

"Drink the potion and rest, you will be out for a while and groggy when you wake, but your wounds will feel much better, and you will be able to move your arm freely." Triss replied, then took the potion and held it at Tamara's mouth.

Triss collected the dirty bandage ball for the table, then turned and walked toward the door. Tamara's words held meaning, but it was bizarre to hear such things from a person trained to be a witch hunter, someone who was sent to kill her. Even stranger Triss took a liking to the young women, but dare not show it. She was still a Witch hunter until she truly renounced her old life. As she pondered their conversation, Triss wanted to be in her Witcher's arms.

"Get on your bed, you will start to feel daisy soon, and you will not be able to move for a while." Triss whispered as she closed the door behind her.

She opened their bedroom door, then climbed into bed beside her Witcher. _I am unable to have a conversation about Yennefer with my friends, yet I could chat with that girl so easily. I need to rest._ Triss thought, as she rested on Geralt's chest.

 *****][*****

 _The wind blew and shrieked as the trees rattled against the windows. Rita, Keira, Evelyne and Cirilla all stood beside the bedridden Triss. Ciri held her hand as the sorceress sweat profusely and breathed in rhythm as Keira guided her. She was in labour, and Geralt had never endured the experience before. As if watching himself, Geralt paced nervously beside the door and tried to listen to their every word, but their voices were muffled. She called for him, and he entered their bedroom. His lover' screams were piercing with each push as she gave birth to his child. Nearby, the Witchers Lambert and Eskel tried to comfort him, but he wondered why the two Witcher appeared suddenly in his bedroom as Triss gave birth to their child. Her screams became more intense as she reached out to him. Geralt grabbed her hands and held, but she faded away._

 _There was laughter and cheers, and he suddenly found himself outside their bedroom. He entered the room, and Rita approached. She held their child in her arms a beautiful little girl swaddled in a blanket. Geralt walked past the sorceress toward Triss and took her hands, as always she replied with a warm smile, then closed her eyes. He could hear her heartbeat. Her face was peaceful as she stared and smiled at him. He reached for her cheeks, but he is suddenly at the door unable to move. He tried to touch her, but the distance between them slowly grew wider. He could see her hands reaching out to him, but no matter how hard he tried he failed to reach her. He screamed her name and woke from his sleep._

Geralt woke in a cold sweat from his strange dream and realized Triss slept soundly in his arms. He listened to her body, then the rhythm of his child's heartbeat as he always did. The thought of losing his sorceress and child haunted him. The Witcher slid out of bed and took care not to wake her as he gently lay Triss's head on the pillow, then robed himself. He sat on the edge of their bed deep in thoughts, then rubbed his face to clear his mind.

 _Another dream, why am I having this now?_ He thought. _She's safe, but that dream was strange and unsettling._

Absent his warm embrace, Triss woke moments later and noticed Geralt deep in his thought. He stood from their bed, unaware she was awake, then walked out into the parlor. Triss quickly slipped out of bed, robed herself and followed him. It was dark a single candle sat lit above the fireplace as her eyes focused on the outline of her Witcher sitting with his back toward her. Geralt had his palm against his face as she quietly approached him and wrapped her arms around his body. He raised his head and leaned against her chest as she held him tight. Despite his attempts to conceal his worries, Triss knew something was wrong. He had never left her in bed to sit alone in the dark.

"What's wrong, lover?" She whispered.

Damn…" He pulled against her robe, then replied, "I had a dream."

"Bad dream? It had to be for you to leave our bed and sit here alone." She whispered.

"The worst kind, I tried to reach you, and I couldn't, no matter how hard I try."

She climbed over the bench, placed both hands on his face and turned his gaze toward her. "I'll be with you now and forever Geralt. I will always come back to you."

He sighed, then stood up and walked toward the window, "It's just a dream Triss."

"I want you to share your dreams with me Geralt. Good and bad." She answered.

"After giving birth to our child you—"

"And our baby? What happened to our child Geralt?" Triss asked and placed her hands on her belly.

"I don't know…"

"Come here. It's only a dream...you are concerned and nervous, so am I, but I will never leave your side." Triss replied, as she held his head against her breast.

"Our dreams have a way of..."

"No Geralt! From this point on, we will make our dreams. This child will change our lives, and as long as we have each other, we'll be just fine."

"You are right Triss." He said, then kissed her neck.

"Come back to bed with me." Triss replied, then took him by the hand.

"No, let's sit here a while. Just the three of us."

"Its later Geralt, take us to bed and hold me."

He could not refused her request, he her body close to his as the faded through the darkness into into their bedroom. It was late in the afternoon when Geralt and Triss finally exited their bedroom, the daylight had faded and the moonlight lit the countryside. His dream haunted his thoughts, and he was terrified by it. They spend the day in bed as Triss tried to convince her witcher that his dream held no meaning, but Geralt could not face the possibility of ever losing her. He wanted to spend the evening with her in solitude, but their friends outside made it difficult for the lovers to escape in their home. Determined to be alone, they decided to go into the mountains and share a quiet evening on the cliffs.

As they entered into the parlor, they immediately drew the gaze of everyone sitting around the fireplace. Triss smiled, held onto Geralt's arms, and received smiles and nod from the the other. Cirilla stood and asked their destination like a curious child and Geralt informed her only to suffer a rebuke from Keira. The sorceress was concerned about the dangers of Triss being outside their home and seen by others, but Geralt assured her they were headed for the mountain away from the city. Triss donned her coat, and boots, then slip out of their home into the night with Geralt on her arms. It had been sometime since they visited the cliffs together, they took their time and walked along the snow-covered path while they conversed.

"Geralt?"

"Hmm."

"I'm sorry. I never wanted you to be so involved with politics. I did my best to keep you far from that life." She said.

"Why are you sorry, I've realized I have to be involved to keep you safe."

"What do you mean? Witcher's neutrality, aren't you going to say something like that Geralt?"

"I left it in Vizima when we lived there together." He replied.

"Was that a joke Geralt?" Triss asked.

Geralt lowered his eyes and stared away awkwardly, "It was, but I guess it wasn't funny."

She chuckled, "Don't be upset. I didn't expect that answer. It really was funny."

There was a brief silence as they continued on the winding paths up to the mountain. Behind them, the lights from burning lanterns and fireplaces of Pont Vanis could be seen clearly in a distance. The beautiful night sky blanketed them as the stars flickered like diamonds. The brilliant light of the Kovir moon made the night sky as bright as day and the crisp cool air made her skin tingles. Triss rest her head on Geralt's shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her body and held her close to him.

"Upset? Never. I just wanted to change the subject. I want you to always be at my side." He murmured.

"I've already told you Geralt, I will always be with you. Someday we will leave this behind, live quietly and raised our child." She said.

Geralt gazed at her curiously, then replied, "Where will we live? Kaer Morhen is too isolated, and the north will not be safe for you."

She smiled, then replied, "I gave my heart to you. Kaer Morhen will always be our home. We will have a child to raise so I don't think can live at Kaer Morhen, but I like us to visit each year."

"The journey will be long and boring." He replied.

"Nothing is boring when you are around. We can continue to live here in Kovir and raise our child. We will continue to take walks, and I can leave the court, the council and focus on you."

"Can you truly be happy with just me?" He asked.

Triss smiled, then nudged him, "Of course. All I've wanted was you, just you Geralt, but I have so much more. I can focus all my attention on making you happy."

"I'm not very romantic." He said.

"I know." She whispered.

"I don't smile much."

She chuckled, "Makes you more mysterious don't you think?"

"I'm just a Witcher."

"A Witcher yes. My Witcher, but you are so much more. You are the father of my child Geralt and the only man I'll ever love."

"With all my witcher flaws, I know one thing and that's how I feel." He said.

"And you said you aren't a romantic, Geralt."

The sorceress and her Witcher arrived on the cliffs and far below the lights from their home could be seen. They sat on a large boulder, and she continued to lean on his shoulder. His hands on her side was comforting. Triss felt his warm breath against her head as he turned and smelled her hair. Geralt placed his arms around her and hugged her tightly, then took her hand into his. They had spent many nights on these very cliffs and they reminisce about the memories they'd made and share together.

Triss placed her hand in his shirt against his bare skin, then whispered, "This place is so beautiful Geralt. I enjoy being up here and spending these quiet moments with you."

"When we are alone up here, everything fades away. Tonight it's just us." He replied.

"Just the three of us." She whispered as she stood and walked to the edges. _It's just you and me, Geralt and our baby growing inside me. I never dreamt I would ever say those words._

"Triss you are too close to the edge, come back." Geralt called out anxiously, then stood.

"It's alright Geralt. I'm more than twenty feet from the edge."

"Please, just move a closer to me." He said.

"Alright." She whispered, then walked toward him.

Triss stood before the witcher, and he instinctively placed his face against her body and inhaled her sweet scent. She planted her hand on the back of his neck and ran her finger through his hair. All the hardships they'd shared flooded his thoughts as he replayed the good and bad memories they've had. Geralt took a deep breath and her scent flooded his nose, her sweet smell drowned the cool air as his sorceress ran her fingers across his skin. Her touch always made thing right. Geralt held her waist and against her gown, his hands tucked beneath her coat.

"When we were boys training at Kaer Morhen. Vesemir always said a witcher's blade was his life and his medallion his soul. Retrieve your medallion, he said, and you earn the right to walk the path."

"Geralt?"

"I have no ring that can bear my life and soul except my swords and medallion. I've already given you my heart." He said.

"Geralt what are you doing?" Triss replied surprised.

Geralt raised his body, then stared into his lover's eyes. All his life, he had walked the path alone, but now the witcher had a place where he was needed. Triss would always wait to welcome him with a smile. Surprised by his action the sorceress stood dazed. She didn't understand the feelings swirling through her body, but it was hers. Her heart in fluttered, her breathing accelerated as Geralt removed his medallion from his neck. He tucked her hair away from her shoulders, the raised her chin.

"This is my soul, and I'm entrusting to you." Geralt whispered, then placed his medallion around Triss's neck.

"Geralt, this is too much." She replied, as her voice trembled.

"My swords were my life. Now you, our child and Ciri are my life." He said, then kissed her forehead, unsheathed his sword and stuck them in the snow beside her feet.

She stared confused and amazed by his actions, "I don't understand, witcher. What's is this?"

"Everything I've ever wanted you've given me, and now I am asking for one more."

Triss buried her face in his chest and pulled against his armor and cloak. His words were sincere and direct. She could've read his mind, but her ears yearned for those words that slid across his lips. She had made mistakes, yet Geralt wanted to be with her. They stood in each other's arms for a moment, then she gently pushed herself away from him. He tried to hold onto her, but she stepped back and gazed at him lovingly.

"Before you say anything else Geralt, you need to know. I'll give you anything your heart desire, but I can't ask you to give up being a witcher."

He step forward and placed his hand on Triss's chin. He gently raised her head to meet his gaze, then went to his knees, "Will you…"

Her heart skipped a beat, and her eyes lit up. She gasped, covered her mouth afraid that her words would betray what she felt. Her voice was almost inaudible, as she spoke through her fingers, "Geralt. What are you doing? This isn't real." _It can't be real. I'm dreaming._

"Marry me." He asked, as his heart searched for her answer.

She gasped, dropped to her knees in front of him and closed her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks. She pinched herself in disbelief and whispered to herself, "Wake up Triss, you have to open your eyes and answer."

"Triss?"

"Yes Geralt." She answered hoarsely.

He grabbed her body, hugged her tight and whispered into her ears, "Marry me and stay with me forever."

"Yes." She replied as her voice wavered, "I'll marry you, Geralt, if that is what you truly desire."

Geralt grabbed her body and held Triss against his shoulders, "I want to be with you. I want to make you my wife. I didn't want to make you cry."

"I'm so happy I could burst. You've given me so much. I want to grow old with you. Raise our child and make so many more beautiful memories with the people we love. Tell me I'm awake Geralt, tell me this is not a dream."

He gently pinched her cheeks and grinned as she winced, "You are awake. You're carrying our child. I asked you to be my wife and you said yes. This isn't a dream Triss, and now you have to promise me you will never remove this medallion from you neck."

"I promise." She whispered.

Geralt rose to his feet, then sat on a boulder. He motioned to her, and Triss slowly walked over, sat on his lap and leaned her body against his chest. The Witcher could hear her quiet sobs as she buried her face in his neck and tears of joy ran down her cheeks onto his chest. Her heart beat loudly, her mind raced, Geralt proposed, and she was to be his bride. The thought flooded her mind as he pushed her body gently and raised her head. She tried to hide her eyes, but he wouldn't allow it. Triss grabbed onto his armor and pulled to bring her body closer to his.

He cupped her face with his rough hands as they locked gaze. Triss blinked, and tears dropped on his hands. Geralt wiped her face, then she asked, "Do you truly want me to be your wife?"

"Of course, I thought that was obvious." He grinned, "I want all of you."

"Your medallion..." She said, then looked down at the piece around her neck, "...how will you detect dangers on your hunts without this?"

"I'll manage. I have other senses, and that medallion isn't mine anymore. It's yours" He replied.

"No Geralt! I can't put you in danger. I need you to be safe for our child, for Ciri and me, so I'll make you a deal."

"A deal? Alright, but what do I get in return? No deal if I don't get something good."

"What?! Are you trying to extort me? Fine, you'll get another kiss."

He grinned, then nodded, "Mmhmm."

"I'll return this medallion before each hunt, when you come back, you'll place it around my neck Geralt. You have to return to us." She replied, then swung her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Hmm, what else?"

"That's it."

"Alright, I accept."

"Don't forget Geralt, I'll always be waiting for you with our child." Triss said.

He clutched her hand and rose to his feet, then held his arms around her, "I'll never forget—We should head back. You're starting to tremble."

"No, let's sit here a little while longer." She replied, then sat back on the boulder.

Geralt sat and leaned his head against her. She curled her body, and pulled his head into her chest and placed her hand on the back of his neck as he closed his eyes to her warm touch. As her Witcher held onto her gown, Triss wondered if everything she had experienced in Kovir was a dream. She wiped her face, coiled her arms through his, then pulled him up hoping this moment would never pass. They walked to their home locked in each other's arms as she glowed under the beautiful moonlight and soon they found themselves at the door. The sounds of laughter could be heard as their friends chat and told stories about their past. Lambert grew loud as he impersonated Geralt, Vesemir, then Eskel while everyone laughed.

Geralt opened the door, and they stepped through as the room went silent. Triss's eyes were wet and it was obvious she had been crying, but her smile and attitude changed as the sorceress alluded an aura of happiness. She removed her coat and hung it on the wall as Ciri and Keira immediately jumped to their feet and chastise Geralt. Both witchers noticed the wolf medallion around Triss's neck as Ciri folded her arms in a taunted while Keira continued to scold Geralt. He turned to Triss for help, but the sorceress playfully allowed Keira to continue her scolding lecture.

"Well, well. What do we have there? A sorceress of the wolf school." Lambert grinned.

"Our numbers are growing. Another Witcher joins the ranks." Eskel replied.

"Is that—does it mean what I think it means Geralt?" Ciri asked, then stare at Triss's wide grin.

Keira paused, then grabbed Triss's shoulders and shook her violently, "Did he asked you to wed him? Amazing! What did you say?"

"I cried, then I said yes." Triss whispered.

"Of course you did. You and your lover never cease to amaze me." Rita said.

"After the baby, I thought there was nothing you could do to surprise me Geralt, but I've learned with your level of crazy we can expect anything." Lambert said.

"Well, you are officially off the path. Without your medallion, you are useless to us. So, are you hanging up your swords?" Eskel joked.

"Fuck, I can imagine Merigold's excitement. She falls over for this ugly fuck." Lambert said.

Rita smile, then gazed at Eskel and whispered, "She has bad taste in witchers, but I have to admit they belong to each other. They're both foolish."

Triss and Keira slowly broke their hug, then she embraced Ciri and squeezed her. Ciri's grip was deathly tight and almost crushed her, as Lambert continued to pester Geralt about his proposal to Triss. Ciri whispered words of encouragement to the sorceress and continued to hug her. The young Witcheress only loosen her grip on Triss as the color faded from from the sorceress's cheeks.

"Ciri you are crushing me and the baby." Triss whispered.

"I am happy for you. Geralt is committed to you. I wish—I wish I was present to see him propose. Will you share it with me sometime?" Ciri said.

"I will. It was lovely Ciri. I tried, but I couldn't stop myself from crying. His words were so romantic. I couldn't hold back my tears." Triss answered.

"Are we talking about Geralt? He's not romantic at all. All he thinks about is removing your clothes and sex." Ciri replied.

"What?! No, Ciri let's not talk about that...wow. Everything he says to me, I find to be very romantic." Triss said, as they broke their embrace.

"Mmhmm...eh, well you think about the same things he does." Ciri smiled, she held Triss's hands and swung them, "I'm curious, you have to tell me everything, I must hear it someday soon."

"I will, but you have to promised not to tease."

"Why would I?" Ciri asked.

"Stay the night here, with us."

"I can't. Tomorrow perhaps, tonight I'll return to the inn with Yennefer. You need the night to yourselves. Besides I haven't seen her since she left. There is something else we must discuss, before I leave." Ciri replied, and Triss's heart sank.

"Alright." Triss replied and sunk her gaze, "I have to tend to the girl we can speak inside the lab."

"So, Wolf are you off the path?" Lambert said.

"No Lambert, Geralt's medallion is mine. I will never ask him to stop being a Witcher. I will lend him this medallion, and he promised to return it after his hunts. It will be his reminder that he is needed here most of all. I will be waiting with our child for his safe return."

"Oh fuck Geralt, she owns you brother. That must have been quite a proposal. I can see it already, pages long like a ballard. You know how to complicate everything and make Merigold shed tears with your shit." Lambert said, he mocked .

"What? No, what made you think that? It was masterful. I'll give you a lesson sometime. Maybe you can do the same with Keira." Geralt said, as he approached Triss.

"Yeah? Are you trying to impress me? Who do you think you are talking to Geralt? Your woman eyes look like a katakan. She's been crying." Lambert replied.

Triss frowned her face jokingly, as she turned toward Lambert, "Shut up and stop teasing Lambert, or I will give you a reason to cry."

"I am happy for you Triss. When I started to think there were no more surprises, you and your Witcher have surprised me." Keira said.

Triss and Ciri left everyone in the parlor and walked to the lab. Her heart raced to learn what Ciri wanted to discuss. The Sorceress, was fully aware that Geralt's proposal will only infuriate Yennefer. Once again, she hesitated and questioned her happiness with her Witcher. She retrieved new bandages as Ciri stood beside her, then made her way to the table to care for Tamara. The young girl was fast asleep, and they woke her. Groggy and incoherent she lay on the table and mumbled. Triss checked the young woman wounds, then attempted to applied bandages, but she refused.

"Please, I need to bathe. Will you allow it?" Tamara asked.

"Yes, I will allow it; you are not our prisoner. We decided to help, not torture you girl."

"Thank you Sorceress."

"Just call me Triss. Ciri can you help her to the guest room? She can use the room beside the study. It's cramped, but it's better than the sleeping in here."

Ciri escorted Tamara to her room as Triss waited in the lab. She tried to gather her thoughts, but failed as she waited anxiously for Ciri to return. In the parlor Keira and Rita confronted Ciri and voiced their displeasure with Triss's decision to allow Tamara the use of her guestroom. Ciri tried and failed to convince the sorceresses that Tamara wouldn't try to harm anyone, but Rita voiced a spell to ensure Tamara could not leave her room unless someone allowed it.

As she entered the lab Ciri said, "Rita and Keira are furious that the girl is in your guestroom."

"She is harmless at this point, and if she tries to do something, she'll regret. I will speak with them later." Triss replied.

"Hmm, be careful Triss. You take too many risks, and I don't want you to get hurt." Ciri said.

"It will be alright Ciri. What did you wish to speak to me about love?"

"Your finger." Ciri said, as Triss cover them, "Geralt told me what happen to you in Novigrad, so tell me the truth. He told me what you did, and I scolded him for putting you in such danger. Now I want you to tell me why you did something so incredibly stupid!"

"Ciri please—we had to find you, and Dandelion was our sole lead. I had to do something, and that was the only way to reach Menge." Triss replied, and frown.

Ciri stepped closer. Her face was tensed, and she put her hands on her hips, "So you agreed to be tortured? How stupid are you? You could have been killed. You were tortured because of me, you have those scars on your finger because of me. Why would you do that?"

"Do you really have to ask why. I can live with this scar, but I can't live with the guilt of knowing I didn't do enough to help Geralt find you." She whispered.

"Guilt? Why are you torturing yourself Triss? Those Witch hunters could have killed you, did you stop to think what that would do to me, to Geralt and the people who care for you?"

"I've made so many mistakes in the past Ciri. I couldn't afford to make another while you were in danger. I'm sorry, but I'll do it again."

Ciri stepped back, "So what! Do you expect me to sing your praises and tell you how heroic you were? I won't!"

"No." Triss placed her hand on Ciri's cheeks, "Don't back away from me. I didn't do it to be heroic. I did it because I care for you, and I love your father. Don't be angry with me please."

"Forgive me, that was hurtful." Ciri said, then stepped forward, "Everyone has moments they are not proud of. We can't deny that."

"I have so many of those. I was so stupid! I hurt the people I care about." Triss said, "I tried not to torture him. I wanted to leave and forget about Geralt. I'd hoped the pain I felt would go away. I am not a good person. I am selfish, needy and I want Geralt all to myself..."

"Stop!" Ciri stared at Triss. Her face reflected a subtle hint of anger by the sorceress melt down, "Everything has changed. I never thought I would ever see the day he admits his love for you, but Geralt has grown to love and care for you more than I imagined. While you were in bed he'd spend each day at your side and rested his head on your chest."

Triss lowered her eyes and stared at the floor, and replied, "I know what you may think of me? I was desperate for his love, even though he was all about Yennefer."

"I must admit; I did not expect you to be together. When you showed your affection toward him in the past it angered me a bit, but I realize you were in love with him." Ciri said, as she looked Triss in the eyes not with disgust, but genuine concern.

"How embarrassing and silly of me to be so low, to want so much. I toss aside my pride... yes my pride, and bear myself so everyone can see, because I am in love with him." She said as tears rolled down her face, "Was it just pity that compelled Geralt to care for me when I took ill then? Did he truly feel nothing for me then? He didn't love me at all? He should have left me to wither away!"

Ciri raised her hands and slapped the sorceress across her cheeks, "That enough! I can't' watch you do this anymore. Geralt may not have admitted his feelings for you, but he cared for you deeply, and he loved you. He is in love with you, is that not enough? Do you truly believe we cared for you out of pity? Don't be so foolish Triss. Who told you something so stupid?"

"Ciri I…" Triss said, as she held her hand across her face.

"I'm sorry I smacked you, but you made me so upset with your self-pity. Look at yourself in the mirror, you are beautiful and strong. Think about what you've devoted to him and what he's given you. The baby you carry inside you, is his and Geralt will never leave you or his child." Ciri replied, then wiped the tears from Triss's face, "After all these years and your persistence, it was Geralt who decided you were more important to him. He needs you, so stop sulking about the past and care for him! He proposed Triss, you should be happy today not waddling in self-pity."

"Ciri I'm…"

"It's alright to love him. It's alright to be happy with him. Why do you feel guilt for giving him happiness? Geralt's made his choice because he loves you. I see the change in your face whenever Yennefer is mentioned. You can't live in guilt because you think you've done something wrong."

"Thank you Ciri, but I have."

"Whatever you think it was. You've made up for it, so stop tormenting yourself." Ciri replied, then grabbed Triss and hugged her.

"You've grown so much." Triss whispered.

"Geralt is yours and I am glad you didn't heed my warning to forget him. Had Geralt chosen to stay with Yennefer, I would've supported him and comforted you, because I care about you. In the end, he came to you, and he chose you. You have a child to care for. You have to live and be happy with him."

"Ciri, I... I'm glad you are here. You don't know how happy I am to hear that from you. I love him. It's just…" Triss whispered.

Ciri smiled brightly as she gently pressed her hand on Triss's belly, "I know. Forget about the past and focus on your future. Take care of Geralt and my little sister."

"Little sister?" Triss grinned, then took Ciri's other hand and place it on her body, "You've said that before, you spoke about her briefly, but said nothing else. Tell me Ciri, how sure are you that it's a girl?"

"She's a girl and she is very beautiful like you, but stubborn too. Enough about the future, you need to rest." Ciri replied.

"Geralt listens to her heartbeat at night, he said it sounds like a powerful mare racing." Triss said as Ciri raised her eyebrow, and chuckled, "You will have to call him husband soon you know. He's changed, for the better, thanks to you. Geralt's eyes were always so sad, now they're not. He's fond of you and his child."

Triss grabbed Cirilla and hugged her, "I know. I still can't believe it's happening. Will you stay here for a while? There so much I want to tell you. We've much to catch up."

"I'll be here for a while. I rather like Kovir, maybe I'll explore a bit longer. You worry too much. We'll have time to catch up later." Ciri replied as they walk into the parlor together.

Late that night, to everyone's surprise, Margarita rose from her seat, congratulated Triss and Geralt, then extended her hand to Eskel. The witcher took it, and the two departed through a portal as the others stood in silence. Keira and Lambert retired to their bedroom shortly after that, but they had no intention of sleeping. Exhausted, Ciri returned to the inn to spend the night with Yennefer just as Geralt and Triss retreated to their bedroom to rest. They lay in bed conversing, as he curled her body in his arms, then turned and faced him.

She flicked his chin with her finger and smiled, "You look distracted. What is it?"

"Nothing," He replied, as he raised his head and held the medallion on her neck, "Remember what I told you when I placed this on your neck?"

She shifted her body and tucked her head, as Geralt pressed her body closer to him, "I remember. You gave me your heart forever, but don't change the subject. I know you too well, Geralt. Now, tell me what bothering you."

"Nothing's bothering me. There's nothing that could possibly bother me now, so try to sleep." He murmured, then walked his fingers across her belly and held them there.

"I'll give you everything I am Geralt." Triss smiled, closed her eyes, then took a deep breath. "I've been thinking, maybe we should do some renovations to the manor. It's ornate, so I don't want to lose that look."

"It's going to take a lot of coin." He murmured quietly.

"We make more than enough." Triss replied. "I want to place a few more armor stands in the study, and maybe mounts on the wall so you could hang more of your swords."

"Most of my swords and all my armour already have stands and mounts, the rest of my witcher gear are in Toussaint." He mumbled.

"Well Ciri has her armor and swords too."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think I am always looking forward to improving my writing and ideas.**

* * *

 **If my story offends your CANON, I DON'T CARE.** See my profile and read my first rule. Don't like it? Too bad. This story was written for people who enjoy creativity, people like me. **If I hurt your feelings by doing certain things in this story, just remember, you are free to go and read something else.** I know it's a surprise to you but its true. **Cheers**


	13. A Kiss of Fire

**Chapter 13: A Kiss of Fire**

 _ **November, 1274...Kovir...At Their Manor.**_

It was late in the evening when Geralt and Triss found themselves alone with Tamara, who had mostly stayed confined to guestroom. After Tamara had healed fully, Triss treated the girl like a guest rather than a captive. Soon, everyone grew accustomed to her present, though few say for Triss, Geralt and Ciri conversed with her. Their friends were busy about their affairs, and Triss learned from Rita that she had taken Eskel to her room in the inn. The sorceress and Eskel both shared drinks before she retired into her bedroom. The witcher ever the gentlemen saw Rita to her room, then continued drinking through the night until he was too drunk to move. She woke early the next morning and placed him in her bedroom, then left to visit Triss. Days later, Rita purchased a lavish home on the eastern outskirt of Pont Vanis. Keira and Lambert were also absent and hadn't been seen for days. Triss had her suspicion that Keira had decided to find a place of her own to be alone with her lover Lambert, but she decided to wait for the sorceress to personally broach the news. Ciri decided she would spend a few nights at the inn with Yennefer, while she spends her days with Geralt and Triss at their home, but the young Witcheress often found herself sneaking away to spend her nights with them.

Triss donned a soft evening dress, then asked Geralt to take a walked with her. Concerned, he warned her about the cold weather and did his best to persuade her to stay indoors, but Triss insisted. She felt confine and demanded Geralt took her out for a walk. Knowing Triss would not change her mind, Geralt agreed to take her on a short stroll. She went into the parlor, donned her coat, then cover her shoulders with a white fur shawl her Witcher made from a bear kill. Triss opened the door and the frigid air bit her face. She called, and Geralt walked out to meet her on the porch. He smiled, gazed at her from afar stunned. Her hair was folded into a single loose bun, and the fading light splashed across her eyes as they stare into the sky. His footsteps drew her gaze, and she turned toward him. Geralt gently grabbed her and planted his face against her cheek. His warm breath across her neck made her smile. In the comfort of their home and publicly, the lovers held nothing back. Geralt had become more adept at sharing what he felt and she Triss never missed an opportunity to show the deep love she felt for him. He took a step back and fixed his eyes on her small figure.

"Why are you staring at me with those eyes Geralt." She asked, as her eyes wandered and scanned his body.

"Hmm, I'm staring at the most—never mind. Ready?" He whispered.

"Mmhmm, but I still want to know what you're thinking when you look at me love."

"Why? I am always thinking about you and what I want to..."

"Stop it Geralt, and get your mind out of the gutter." Triss laughed and said as she leaned her body against the wooden banister. Her eyes winked flirtatiously, she whispered, "I'm just curious. Wouldn't you like to know what I'm thinking when I look at you?"

"I already know what you think." He replied.

"Oh, so what am I thinking Witcher?" She asked, as he took her arms in his.

"You're thinking about me. You're always thinking about me." He said as they strolled from their home.

"Wow Geralt, you are very bold and cocksure. Of course I am thinking about you. My thoughts are always about you. However, right now, I am about thinking about what will happen tomorrow…"

He placed his hand on her lips and interrupted, "Don't talk about that now. Enjoy the moment with me, it's just the two us."

"Every moment I spend with you brings me happiness Witcher."

Triss coiled her arms through Geralt's as he placed his hand on her hips while they walked down the mountain trails. The air was cold, but the wind was gentle. Geralt hesitated; the weather wasn't pleasant. He wanted to turn back, to take his sorceress and child out of the winter cold, but he knew Triss would protest. He grinned knowing she would insist, then continued up the trail into the mountains. The cool breeze blew across their face as he stared at his sorceress with a certain admiration. Her head rested against his chest as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and draped his cloak across her body to keep her warm. Triss kept her eyes forward, inhaled the frigid air and gripped him tightly. The sorceress had become very sensitive to smell, and her lover's scent enticed her.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts about him, pressed her face against his body and took a deep breath, then whispered, "Geralt?"

"Hmm"

"I want to say something, but I don't know where to begin." She murmured.

"Tell me what's on your mind Triss."

"I am so happy. My heart feels like it's going to burst out of my chest." She whispered.

"I know. I can hear your heartbeat." He joked.

"I'm serious Geralt, when you look at me, I have no words to describe what I feel. I just want to be with you like this forever."

"I've never settled for easy Triss, but you are not easy." He murmured.

"What am I Geralt? I am a sorceress so deeply in love I care little about what others think or say when I have you at my side."

"Triss, you have me. In Temeria, Loc Muinne, and Novigrad, I learned something about you... about us." He said.

"What—what did you learn about us?" She asked, curiously and raised her head.

"Life with you wasn't always easy, but even during the hardest times with you, there was a calm, a peace I felt nowhere else. We worried and relaxed when we needed to, but we've never fought over trivial things." He said.

"It was always you. No one could've ever make me feel as I do in your arms." Triss said softly, then squeezed his body. _I want this to last forever._ She thought to herself and rubbed her head against his chest.

"You stayed with me through my hardest times and I'll stay with you no matter what happens." Geralt replied.

"I'll always stay with you Geralt—always."

They walked for a while longer, then rested on a large boulder. Triss watched the beautiful landscape with Geralt's hands firmly wrapped around her body. They conversed about their child, the beautiful moments they've shared together, the strong love that had developed between them, then they decided to return to their home as the night grew colder. Geralt took her into his arm and decided to carry her the rest of the way home. She fiercely protested, but Geralt gave no ground. He refused to let her walk. She coiled her arms around his neck tightly, tucked her body closer to his, then leaned her head on his neck. Though his muscle ached as he carried his sorceress in his arms, Geralt made no mention of his pain. After their long stroll, they rounded the bend and their home came into view. Triss raised her head, held his face with her left hand and kissed his cheek.

"Geralt?" She whispered, "You can put me down now? I can walk home from here."

He shook his head, "You are shivering."

Triss coiled her body against his in response to a sudden gust of wind, "I'm alright. You carried me the whole way, and your body is so warm, soothing."

"Then let me carry you inside. Stop acting so strong and let me take care of you." He joked.

"Acting Geralt? I am a sorceress, a powerful sorceress, maybe I should carry you."

"Um Triss, I don't think you can carry me."

"Of course, I can. I'll use magic." She said as he opened the door and carried her to their bedroom.

Geralt placed her into bed and walked away to remove his cloak, but she leapt from their bed, undid her gown in full view, then changed into hip-length chemise. Triss returned to their bed, rested her head against her pillow and waited. Moments later, Geralt slid beside her and rested his hands on her abdomen. She curled her arms and body against his chest, then gently slid her toes against his leg to soothe her. Their bare skin against the other was both pleasurable and discomforting. Geralt's hand always sends a shock of sensation through her body, and Triss's touch did the same to him. She held his hand as he dragged his palm on her belly, then laced her fingers through his. His body tensed. He felt her hands stiffened in her action, and her breathing became erratic. Triss was uneasy about what lay ahead. She knew Sigo would resist any attempt to arrest him. The mage was faithful to his choice. He knew his treachery and aid of the Redania assassins meant confinement or worse death.

Her mind raced with uneasiness as she lay there beside him. To calm herself, she reminisced about the night he asked her to wed him, "Geralt, what do you want for a wedding?"

"What do you mean?" He replied.

Triss smiled, then raised her head to look at him, "I want you to tell me if you want something small or lavish."

He gazed into her eyes, then looked away nervously, "I prefer small, just good friends, but the decision is not mine to make. Tell me what you want."

"Small...just our good friends." She whispered.

"Don't settle for small just because I want a small gathering. It doesn't have to be simple. You deserve so much more than I can give. What do you really want? I will do whatever you want and..." He said.

She chuckled, placed her hands on his lips and replied, "Shut up Geralt, just shut up. I'm not settling. I imagine a grand wedding with good friends, ballads and a beautiful dress. I want you to marry me as my Witcher. I want you in full armor without the glove. I want your hands free. I want you to be mine, the Geralt I am so in love with." She whispered.

"Are you sure? I thought you would make me wear a doublet or something like that." He answered, surprised.

"Of course I'm sure Geralt. I want you to marry me as a Witcher, with swords at your back, but you have to clean that armor Geralt. I will not have you smelling like dead monsters during our wedding."

He tightened his grip on her body, then whispered quietly, "Don't worry. I will...I want to give you something perfect."

 _It's already perfect, and you've already given me something perfect._ "Do you think Ciri will help me choose a dress? I want something beautiful, not too flashy. Maybe I will convince her to wear a dress as well."

"Ciri wearing a dress? Hmm, good luck." Geralt said, then tugged on her chemise and asked, "Why don't you used magic?"

"An illusion? No! No! Geralt, I want our dresses to be made. This is too special to use a cheap illusion. I want Ciri to be with me, but I'm afraid to ask her."

"Hmm, I can't wait to see them. Ciri will to be with you if you ask her. But be careful, let her pick your dresses and she will have you both wearing something really strange." Geralt said.

Triss smiled. She gazed into his eyes blushing, then replied, "Ciri? I am more concerned with Keira's taste, but I, promise not to wear an unusual dress Geralt. My dress will be just for you."

With all preparations in place, the time had finally come for Triss to deal with Sigo. She had regained full control over her abilities, and she could easily deal with the mage alone, but the Sorceress had no intention of killing Sigo. He was a Koviri mage, an advisor to King Tancred, and she wanted his punishment to be decided by Koviri law. Wide awake, she was wrapped in a cocoon of her lover's arms. Despite the challenges and hard times ahead, Triss knew Geralt would be at her side. She stared at the flickering candlelight and followed its shadows on the walls. Geralt warm breath against her face made her body burning hot.

"Geralt, are you awake?" She whispered softly.

"Mmhmm," He answered.

She tilted her head and her eyes were suddenly in line with his lips, "What do you think will happen tomorrow? I don't want to kill him, but I may have to. The thought of killing another mage frightened me."

"Mmm, don't think about that now Triss, close your eyes and get some sleep. Sigo will surrender tomorrow. He has to or I will kill him." Geralt replied as his breath warmed her face, and his eyes searched her body.

"You are always so calm before such things." She whispered, then turned her head away.

"Not always, not this time." He mumbled.

"What did you say Geralt? Are you tired? You are mumbling."

"No—Just don't want you to think about it." He replied.

"Hmm, so what do you want me to think about?"

He buried his face against her neck to inhale her sweet scent, then closed his eyes and said, "Imagine yourself sitting on a soft bed with our child in your arms. You sway from side to side to lull her, and I'm sitting beside you listening to your voice as you sing lullabies and tell her stories."

Triss smiled brightly and close her eyes to imagine, "It's really beautiful and amazing."

"Mmhmm, there's nothing better than the moments we spend together." He whispered.

"Can't say I disagree. I want to hold you forever." Triss whispered, then felt his lips and face against her hair.

As she rested in his arms, Geralt took a whiff of her loose flowing hair. The scent was different, something old, but familiar. His memory from that day was unclear, but he recalled what he felt. That scent was seared into his consciousness; the sorceress had used that perfume only one other times. He grinned. The scent of her hair brought back beautiful thoughts of their meeting at Kaer Morhen so long ago. Her smell, the clothes she wore, her beautiful smile and the warmth he felt as he gazed upon the sorceress alive and well. He struggled to stay awake, to remember that day, but his body refused to heed.

 _That was so long ago, even then you had given me your heart._ Geralt thought, as he glanced at her face briefly. His eyes drooped, and slammed shut as he drifted to sleep. He mumbled, shifted while he slept and woke her. Triss raised her head gently to gaze at him as Geralt slipped into a dream. His eyes moved behind the lids as his dream took hold of him.

"How can he fall asleep so quickly?" Triss murmured, then kissed his lips and closed her eyes.

 _The gates to the fortress opened with a loud screech before her, and the sorceress entered the witcher's keep of Kaer Morhen. She removed the hood that covered her silky auburn hair, then shook her head and scattered her long fiery curls. Her hair lay across her back as she walked through the corridor. Triss turned and gazed at the gate at her back, then raised her head and paused. At the end of the passageway he stood with his brothers and witchers of Kaer Morhen as the sorceress who heart he held hostage approached. Her heart fluttered as her small recognizable figure moved closer. Geralt slipped sigh of relief, when he recognized the sorceress, the heart that stood silent skipped. He felt something he hadn't admitted, yet he longed for this meeting. Triss slowly drew nearer to the witchers, but her eyes ogled just one with each step. She had picked him out from the group and followed every shift and movement of his body._

' _Triss, I—we are very happy to see you here. Welcome to Kaer Morhen.' He said to the sorceress as she stared with her cornflower blue eyes._

' _I'm very happy to see you too, Geralt.' She said in a trembling voice, and lowered her gaze afraid to meet his eyes. She dared not meet his gaze as her mind raced as she remembered so much of her time with him._

' _Maybe we should go inside. You must be tired from the road…' He said and sought her gaze to no avail, her eyes remained fixed at the ground. "It's starting to get cold."_

 _She shifted her body subtlety, his words echoed in her ears, 'Yes. It gets quite cold here, and I can use a warm bed.'_

' _Let me take the horse while you continue into the fortress. I'll meet you there when I'm—'_

' _I'll go with you! Um—I need to remove my things from my bags and…' She quickly replied before he finished his words._

' _Mmhmm, let's go!' Geralt said, then together, they headed off._

 _He paused, lowered his eyes then said, 'Triss, I was afraid I would never see you again. With these eyes, I read your name on that obelisk… it was only recently I learned of the mistake. I don't understand how they could've mistaken your beauty for someone else.'_

' _Well, it's—I wasn't beautiful when they found me.' She replied, then reached for her bag and met his hands. Their hands touched, her body trembled and her breathing grew faster. She could no longer hide her wanting gaze as she stare searching into his weary eyes._

' _That was the worst news of my life. I don't want to endure that again Triss! I'm glad you're here, standing before me, alive, well...and as beautiful as ever.'_

 _His every word sent shivers down her spine and fueled her desire. She wanted him and could no longer hold back her desires. After a torturous separation, she could see the witcher again and remembered those moments. Geralt was her first love and the only man she'd truly love. Triss had given her heart to the witcher though his heart kept her at a distance. She threw herself on him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, then took his hands and led them over her body to her neck. The enchantress closed her eyes. The sensation of his touch overwhelmed her. She quickly searched for his lips to muffle her cries._

 _Together, they forgot themselves and everything around them. He had strong yet unexplored feelings for the sorceress. She kissed his lips and held them there. Triss wanted so much to make the witcher hers. The enchantress's heart was his yet the road to his heart was uncertain, long and arduous. She knew one thing for certain in their meeting. He was happy to see her again._

' _Oh Geralt, I've missed you so much, your hands, your lips.' She said, kissing his lips harshly._

' _Triss, please.' He said, as their lips parted._

 _In that moment, they failed to notice the witcher Vesemir behind them as he cleared his throat. Vesemir knew what Geralt feelings for the sorceress, though he did not admit or pursued them. They hastily parted from each other's grasp, the witcher held a look of regret and realized he had forgotten. Triss stepped back then gently wiped her lips. She was in love and could not hide it, yet he wanted another._

' _When you two are done. We should go inside.'_

' _Excuse me.' Triss whispered._

' _We did nothing.' Geralt said as Vesemir looked on, "We were tying the horses, and Triss was retrieving something from her bag.'_

' _I'm old not blind Wolf, get our girl inside. It's too cold out here for you to be_ — _Ah forget it, just get Triss inside and show her to her room.' Vesemir replied._

The movement of her body against his woke him briefly, "So long ago—Hazy, but I should've held and told you how I felt then."

Geralt held Triss in his arms until he returned to sleep. Her hands gripped his forearm tightly through the night. She placed his arms on her body, and held him until morning. That morning, Triss gently freed herself from Geralt's grip and slipped out of bed to prepare herself. Her hair lay loosely across her shoulders, as she sat at the edge of their bed and watched him sleep. He needed the rest, but morning was upon them, and she was anxious about what lay ahead. Geralt had fallen asleep in her arms, and she had drifted to sleep sometime during the night, but woke later and remained awake until morning.

 *****][*****

 _ **November 29, 1274…**_

Triss hovered her body just above him while he slept, then gently touch his face with her lips and her hands. Her soft hands across his face stung him, and Geralt moved slightly while her fingers traced the scars across his face. She brought her face a hair's breadth from his mouth and kissed his lips to wake him. Her hair brushed his face like silk threads and hid her face until she gasped, then tried to break free from his grasp. Geralt grabbed her waist, gently pulled her body down and caused her to fall onto their bed beside him, then the witcher raised his head to gaze into her eyes. Triss kissed his face, flicked his lips with her tongue in a tease, then averted her eyes. She hastily pushed her body away and ordered her Witcher to ready himself, but Geralt latched onto her hands with his.

"I'm intimately attuned to your body. I've kissed every scar...yes, even those that are unseen, Geralt." Triss said, then touched his face and pointed to his heart, "I know and love each as much as I do you."

"You seem worry. Don't be, Sigo will surrender, or he will die for hurting you."

"Geralt stop! If this day ends without bloodshed, I'll be happy. I don't want to kill him. I hope it doesn't come to that."

"Triss you need to be prepare. If he tries to harm you, I will kill him."

"And I am afraid of what I'll do if Sigo provokes me."

"You will do what you must. Don't forget, that mage tried to kill you. He tried to take my child from me!" Geralt muttered, "I want to see that smile from my dreams."

"How can I forget something so horrid. I almost lost my child Geralt."

Triss forced a smile. She suspected the day will not end well, but the sorceress was prepared to do whatever it took to protect those she cared about. She helped Geralt secure his armor while he prepared his bombs and potions, then fastened his swords to his back. He walked around the corner of their bed and opened the small chest containing his daggers, but it was empty. He turned, when Triss tugged on his armor and waved his blades. Her face glowed briefly in a malicious smile as she held both daggers above her head. Triss tucked the first blade deep into her dress against her breast, as Geralt eyes followed her hands carefully with his eyes. She teased him, flaunted herself, then encourage him to reach into her dress to retrieve his blade.

"If you want these, Witcher you'll have to get them." She said as she walked toward him.

He stared at her body, then took a few steps forward as she quickly closed the distance between them. "I never leave our home without them."

"I know Geralt. I've watched you carefully each time you readied yourself for a hunt. You unsheathe your blade like this." She paused, then unsheathed the first dagger, and stare at the inscription. "Why do touch my heart so strongly Geralt?"

"Because you are mine, always were." He replied.

Triss moved closer and read the first inscription in elder speech, then repeated it to him in common tongue, "Esseath me Gwynbleidd—You are my White Wolf."

"Hmm"

She kissed him, tucked her hands beneath his armor, then pressed her fingers into his body, and fastened the blade to his armor, "My nights are no longer cold and my days no longer dull, because I have you."

Geralt grinned at Triss's words and her playfulness, though he sensed a deep worry in her voice, "Your nights will never be cold in my arms…"

She interrupted his words, "I'm not done Witcher."

"Triss?"

"Reach in and take your dagger Geralt." She whispered, then pulled on the neckline of her dress and expose her breast to him.

Geralt reached down against her chest and slowly removed the sheathed blade, "Your body is burning..."

"Give me the dagger Geralt." She said.

"Take it from me." He replied.

Triss stepped forward, and took the dagger from his hands with protest. She stepped back, unsheathed the blade, then whispered the inscription sensually into his ears, "Es Minne Es." He knew what it meant.

Geralt grabbed her by her hip, planted his hand on her face and ran his finger along her cheek down to the nape of her neck. She whined and closed her eyes, but he kissed her before she could speak. Triss bit his lips and moaned, then the sorceress raised her thigh against his body and held their kiss. Her witcher's hand against her neck and thigh sent a burst of sensation down her spine, and her body trembled. On the verge of losing control, she broke their kiss with a loud gasp, then pushed him away violently. She gently wiped her lips with her thumb as she backed away from him.

"Geralt we have to go; the others are waiting. We need to deal with Sigo and put this matter behind us." She whispered.

"Mmhmm, let get this done then." He said as he quickly moved forward and grabbed her.

She smiled and rested her head on chest briefly, "Tonight you're mine Witcher, and I will not let you out of my sight until morning."

Triss reached for the witchers medallion she wore, removed it, then tried to place it around his neck, but Geralt took her hands and returned the medallion to her neck. Surprised, she hesitated in protest, then paused as Geralt put his finger on her lips.

"This is not a monster hunt, so you'll keep that around your neck." He growled.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah." Geralt answered.

Both emerged from their bedroom and walked into the parlor where Keira and the others waited patiently. Lambert sat by the fireplace polishing his blade and Eskel sat in the corner with his feet folded beneath him as if meditating. Cirilla rash as always, rose from her seat and moved closer to the others.

"I see you and your lover are finally awake." Rita raised her head and said, "I assumed you be hesitant about killing the whoreson."

"I'm not…"

"She is!" Geralt interrupted, as Triss turned her head slightly and glanced at his eyes.

"You've decided to stop the foreplay and come out and grace us with your presence." Keira said.

Triss blushed, but her short smile was soon replaced by a serious stare as the sorceress began to address the other. She discussed their plan a final time, then scanned the room for Evelyne. The sorceress had already made her way to the courts where she awaited Triss and the others. Lambert sheathed his sword and lazily stood to his feet as Cirilla moved to Geralt and Triss's side.

"Are we killing the mage?" Ciri asked.

"No, I don't want to kill him if we don't have to. Evelyne and Geralt will confront Sigo, if he confesses, he will be arrested by the royal guards." Triss replied, with a mild frown on her face.

Ciri folded her arms and violently tilted her head in protest, "Are you still not willing to kill him? He tried to kill you! Geralt please, say something to her."

"Our young Witcher has a point Triss. It's risky to try and arrest him, what happens if he is not alone in this plot." Keira warned.

"I know! I know alright! It's risky, but I have to try. I owe myself that much. I have seen too many mages die Keira." Triss replied, "I've made up my mind. Lambert and Eskel will have dimeritium bombs at the ready. I am sure Sigo is alone, but if he has others mages working with him, you two will use those bombs to temporarily disable everyone in the room. The guards will place us all in dimeritium bindings until we can sort things out."

"It's dangerous! You can't spare him. He tried to kill you! I forbid it! I won't let you." Ciri shouted and waved her fingers, "That man, deserved no compassion. Geralt stop being so agreeable and say something please! Triss listens to everything you say."

"That's enough Ciri! I know it dangerous, but I am not like him, so I will let Kovir laws determine his fate. Eskel, Lambert you've committed to helping, but I don't want to get you Witchers involved in politics against your will." Triss said.

Lambert returned and odd stare, then replied, "Against our will? We have our reasons Merigold, and I'm not sure if I want to be involved in this war, but Keira is involved so, for now, I'm involved."

Triss turned her head toward Eskel, "And you Eskel?"

"We need to get this done quickly. I will help you with the mage, but count me out of war." He replied.

"Sisters, let us conclude this nasty business." Rita said as she rose to her feet.

"Very well, you'll meet in council chambers." Triss whispered.

Keira stood, and opened portal to Tancred's palace, then stepped through with Lambert. Ciri disappeared in a flash as Geralt, and Triss headed for the palace through Triss's portal. Rita paused, she stared at Eskel, and the Witcher returned a hard cold stare. She opened her portal, then gesture for him to enter. As he approached, Eskel stopped just beside her and stared, his eyes were softer and less intimidating up close. Rita's heart pounded, and she tore her gaze from his.

"Why are you looking at me?" Rita said, "Don't stare at me like that."

"Be careful sorceress." He answered, then walked through the portal.

"And you as well Witcher." She whispered, then stepped through the portal behind him.

In their brief awkward conversations, it was clear both Rita and Eskel had taken a liking to each other. However, say for Triss, who lived at Kaer Morhen with Geralt; Eskel had shown a certain distrust of late for the sorceresses. At the palace, two portals opened into the grand hall just outside the council's chambers, Keira and Lambert exited the first portal, then Eskel and Rita came out of the second portal. Moments later, Geralt and Ciri walked through the large wooden doors and joined the others as commander Deirdre approached with two of his heavily armored royal guards at his flank. He informed Geralt, and his party that King Tancred awaited their presence in the council's chambers, then escorted them to meet the King.

Geralt entered the council chambers with Cirilla and the others at his side as Tancred halted the meeting of his mages, then rose to his feet. The witcher and his party bowed respectfully when King Tancred approached, then raised their heads. Triss monitored their conversation anxiously from the nearby room using magic. She watched and listened closely as Tancred spoke to Geralt.

"You will do what you must Witcher. An attack on my advisor is an attack on me and Kovir's crown." King Tancred said.

"Yes, Sire." Geralt replied as he stepped forward with Cirilla close behind.

Tancred turned and faced his mages, then slowly walked to the window overlooking the city. The room remained silent say the sound of the guard's armors as Commander Deirdre positioned his men in the council's chambers. He sealed the doors shut, then stood and his guards drew the swords placed their points on the polished floor. Many of the sorceresses and mages shared a warm relationship with Triss and many were on edge since the attack. They all believed she had been killed and Geralt's presence, though odd was welcomed. The Witcher hadn't been seen since the assault on his love, but the guard's action placed them in an anxious state. Kovir and Poviss stood poised to be the most powerful kingdom in military might and the number of mages at her disposal. The mages rescued by Triss had all thrown their support.

"What is the meaning of this? Why are your guards sealing us in here?" One sorceress asked. She was clearly upset.

"My lady this is a precaution, when the traitor is identified, we will safeguard you all." Deirdre said.

King Tancred turned toward the mages and spoke, "There is one or more among you who has betrayed Kovir. This mage attacked my advisor, my guards and therefore, my crown. Worse, this mage is in collusion with Redania to weaken our kingdom. Alone, these are acts of treason against Kovir and Poviss. Lady Evelyne and the Witcher Geralt will present evidence of this treachery."

As Tancred spoke Deirdre guards position themselves around the council's chambers. Many of the mages in the room looked confused and shocked after the King's words. Tancred relinquished the floor to the sorceress Evelyne. She rose from her chair and presented the evidence, but stopped short of a name, then told the courts that Triss was indeed alive and well. The was an audible gasped as the words escaped her mouth, and the sorceress noticed Sigo nervousness as he shifted in his chair. She eyed her former mentor, and continued. Brazenly, she ordered the mage to confess and offered a fair chance to be heard, yet no one spoke.

Geralt impatient and angry removed his sword from its sheath, a loud audible scrape sent shivers up the mage's spine as the blade scratch the metal edges of its scabbard. He slowly moved forward, his eyes glowed in anger, the veins in his neck and face were raised. Evelyne nodded, then stepped aside as Geralt offered the traitor another chance to reveal themselves, but no one made a sound or stood to speak. Sigo grew more nervous as the Witcher circled the table, he passed and other mages and slowly moved toward him. The mage suspected if the Witcher was truly on to him, his chance to escape the hangman's gallows had long passed. After what he had done to Triss, Sigo accepted Geralt and the furious ashen haired Witcher following close behind would not allow him to leave the room alive. Ciri tapped the handle of her sword rapidly ready to draw. Her eyes dotted across the room and stare at everyone so as to not alert the mage.

 _I'll die by the witchers sword or hang for my treason if I am found out now. Before I died, they must know my cause. There's no way Merigold is alive. Sigo_ thought, as Triss's absence made him more confident Evelyne and Geralt's actions were a simple ploy to lure him. He was certain their claims of evidence were a ruse to force a confession. However, the fear of meeting Geralt's wrath lingered. _Lady Merigold is dead. No one could have survived that!_

"Where is the Lady Merigold? Why can't she simply reveal herself and tell us who the traitor is, so we can end the bastard who killed our brothers?" One guard said.

"Be quiet and stand your post!" Deidre ordered and the guard quickly snapped to attention and re-assumed his post.

"This is nonsense! I am done playing this game!" Geralt said, then turned to Sigo with a fierceness no one had seen before, "I saved you from that tower, and you tried to kill Triss!"

Sigo rose from his seat and calmly replied, "So you know what happen then? Forgive me Sire. Witcher, I have no personal quarrel against the Lady Merigold, but I will not see Kovir, and Poviss burn or our citizens suffering for your woman's crimes."

"So it's truly was you?! How could you betray us?! You murdered those boys yet you act now as though your actions were noble or just. You tried to kill her!" Evelyne shouted.

Sigo stepped from his chair. His staff appeared in his hand, "Ah young sorceress. I betrayed my King, but not my country. For Kovir, I will do anything. Do you want the blood of our people on your hands when Redania and Nilfgaard wage war on us? Why would you sacrifice Kovir and Poviss to shelter mages, who are not from this land? I do not wish to see Kovir and Poviss burn, mages burning like the square in Novigrad. We have peace now, and it must remain this way."

"At what cost? You would sacrifice freedom for safety? You are a mage of Kovir your loyalty is to our King. I trusted you, how could you? I should kill you where you stand." Evelyne said in anger. Sigo had admitted to treason, yet she held him dear. The mage was respected in Kovir and Poviss, "Surrender or the Witcher will deal with you!"

"Fuck! He just confessed, what the fuck happens now?" Lambert asked as he turned to Eskel.

"Now the guards will deal with him. Come on, we don't get involved in this politic, unless we have to protect them." Eskel replied.

"So you believe extending a welcoming hand to the mages fleeing Novigrad was a mistake sorcerer? I've known you since I was a young boy Sigo, you served my father honorably, but you have betrayed Kovir. You would see Radovid sit upon this throne?" King Tancred asked.

"No! Sire please, my actions were taken to protect Kovir from Merigold's deception. I'd hope you will see the logic and act before it was too late." Sigo shouted, then backed away.

King Tancred rose from his seat and calmly proclaimed, "For your crime of treason against Kovir and Poviss; you will be tried by our laws and if you Sigo Buntz is found guilty, you will be punished accordingly. You will be stripped of your title and position on my council. Resist and your life is forfeited mage."

"I will answer for my actions, but I have committed no crimes. Merigold is not Koviri..."

"Be silent sorcerer! Commander, arrest him!" Tancred ordered.

Deidre raised his hand and ordered his men forward. Two guards moved quickly expecting Sigo to surrender. As the first guard opened a cuff made of dimeritium to place on the mage, Geralt sheathed his sword and stepped away. The frightening glow of the Witcher's eyes revealed an almost uncontainable rage, he struggled to control his urge to kill Sigo where he stood. A portal opened just behind Ciri and Triss walked out. She moved toward Geralt as Ciri turned her head and nodded. The court erupted into a frenzy of whispers as the sorceress approached and stood by Geralt's side. Triss gazed at his eyes, but they were fixed on the Sigo. She tried to calm him by holding his hand, but his eyes remained locked on Sigo as he spoke.

"Triss wants you alive. You should be thankful." Geralt said, his voice cold without hesitation.

Although shocked by her sudden appearance, Sigo refused to surrender. He raised his staff, cast a spell and smashed the first guard against the wall as the young man attempted to arrest him. Blood poured from the boy's mouth and eyes as he took his last breaths. His helmet dislodged, then rolled against the floor, the twisted vambrace, crushed breastplate and greaves bear testament to the broken body within. The guards drew their swords as Sigo tried to flee the chambers. Anticipating his actions, Keira, Rita and Evelyne had already erected a magic barrier to prevent his escape. Trapped, Sigo vanished, then reappeared at the edge of the room. More guards moved toward him with their weapons drawn, but Sigo remained brazen. He raised his hands as a warning, yet the guards gave no ground as they crept forward to certain death.

"Call off your men Diedre, I don't want those boys to die. Sigo will kill them! Tend to the dead and wounded. I will handle this." Triss said as she stepped forward.

Deidre raised his hands and his guards backed away from Sigo, "Let the lady speak to this traitor!"

"I must be fortunate that Triss Merigold is merciful and does not wish for my death." Sigo laughed nervously, as he shielded himself with a spell, "I will not be questioned. Kovir will be destroyed if our King follows you!"

"Surrender! You have nowhere to flee." Triss said, as she walked forward, away from Geralt, "You are no match for me."

"Flee? Ha! I should've burned your lifeless body Merigold, and Kovir would be spared the horrible fate that awaits her." Sigo shouted.

"Shut up traitor, you murdered my men and betrayed your King, and now Lady Merigold will silence you for certain." Deirdre said.

He ordered his men to guard their King, and they quickly retreated to protect Tancred. Like a cocoon of steel, the guards surrounded King Tancred and led him out of the chambers. The other mages stood shocked, horrified that Sigo was the traitor. No one interfered or tried to aid him, they were resolved to allow Triss and the Witchers to deal with the situation as they saw fit. Sigo ranted and mocked the sorceress. Sigo recalled her gripping her abdomen after his spell struck her, he taunted, then began to narrate her actions after he had injured her. A horrid stare consumed Evelyne's face as Sigo described his actions. She let go of the barrier they had erected and stumbled back horrified. Sigo knew he faced death, so the mage decided to force a battle with Triss and the Witchers.

"I recalled you whispered to your Witcher as blood ran down your nose and cheek Merigold, how did you survive?" Sigo said.

Triss frowned as the Sigo spoke, "You are a coward! You killed those boys because they protected me. They were defenseless."

"I bested you once and I will do it again if I must." Sigo said, then made another attempt to flee, "You cried to him, yet the Witcher could not save you."

"Stop it!" Evelyne screamed.

"Your witcher threw his sword in a rage when he saw you beaten. Why would a witcher as noble as him, care for one who is as deceitful as you?" Sigo muttered.

"I should have killed you from the start!" Geralt said, then swiftly drew his sword. His patience had worn thin and the sound of his voice unnerved everyone, "I'm going to cut you down."

"No Geralt! Sigo is mine! He tried to kill me, and he tried to kill our child. I offered him a chance to surrender, but he chose to fight. Now—now, I will deal with him!" Triss said, then walked toward him, but Sigo attacked Geralt before she could react.

The Witcher dodged the first spell, then cast Quen quickly as the second bolt hit and hurled him into the air. Triss quickly turned and grabbed Geralt with her magic just before he was smashed against the wall. Sigo raised Geralt into the air away from her, then mumbled a spell to strangle him while Triss watched in horror. She flew into an uncontrollable rage as Geralt dropped his sword and grabbed his neck. He gurgled, kicked his feet and struggled to breathe as Sigo taunted her. Triss tore her gaze from Geralt and focused her attention on Sigo. Her eyes burned with anger never seen before.

"I will finish what I started!" Sigo shouted as Ciri drew her sword and moved to Triss's side. The Lambert and Eskel unsheathed their blades and crept toward Sigo.

"I warn you all to stay back, or he dies."

Lambert retrieved a dimerituim bomb, but he was warned by Eskel not to use it. Keira and Rita quickly rushed to Triss's side leaving Eve to maintain the barrier alone just as Triss prepared to attack Sigo. She hesitated briefly as he threatened to kill Geralt. His voice wavered and cracked with fear as Triss stared at him in a slow deliberate walk forward. She was determined to make the Sigo pay for his threats, but with Geralt in the mage's grasp, she could not be rash. Triss quickly devised a plan to aid her Witcher and deal with Sigo, but her focus is broken as the mage tried to break Geralt's neck. Triss applied her magic to help him breathe as he struggled to speak. She was anxious for her Witcher, yet she demonstrated a remarkable fierceness and calm and held Sigo's magic at bay. Geralt eyes were widened. The veins in his neck and arms bulged, but the witcher was not concerned for his own safety. His worries lay with Triss and the child she carried.

"Ack!—urp!—Gluck!" Geralt coughed and spit, then said, "Be careful Triss."

"Silence Witcher! Come any closer Merigold and I will snap his neck. You..." Sigo paused. His eyes narrowed.

"I won't let you hurt him!" Triss shouted.

Triss raised her right hand and released Geralt from Sigo's grasp, then grab him midair. She gently set her witcher to his feet as Ciri rushed to her side and bumped against her. Certain Geralt was safe; the sorceress vanished. She reappeared closer to Sigo and focused her rage against him. She raised her left hand, and he lurched backward violently, then screamed in pain as she applied her magic. Everyone froze in place. They were shocked, horrified at her vicious determination to protect Geralt and the friends she loves. Defiant, Sigo tried to fight, but his magic was easily blocked. Her awkward nervous laughter petrified him and drew a horrified gaze from Ciri. She grabbed Triss's shoulders, then squeezed to snap the sorceress out of her crazed state.

Ciri eyes were soft and absent hesitation, "You are alright Triss, calm down."

"I'm alright Ciri. Please stay back, I don't want you to be injured." She whispered as she glared at the mage, and took a few steps toward him, "You tried to kill me Sigo. You tried to kill my child! And now you dare to attack Geralt? You dare attack me again?"

Sigo tore himself from her grasp, then frantically cast a spell to protect himself from Triss, "I will finish this Merigold."

Sigo willed his magic and his staff appeared. Triss froze briefly, but she is snapped back to reality as Ciri charged the mage. She screamed at the Cirilla for her brashness, but it was too late. As Cirilla reappeared, Sigo vanished to the far end of the councils chambers. Eskel and Lambert moved away heeding Triss's fierce orders that no one interfere, but Ciri had no intention of obeying the sorceress's commands. She charged once again, but Sigo stood his ground. He raised his staff as Ciri appeared, it glowed with his spell. Triss vanished, she appeared beside Ciri and raised a shield around bodies as Sigo attacked them. He backed away, then cast another spell, but Triss raised her hands once again and deflected it. The brilliant display of powerful sorcery smashed the window and shattered the armored statues nearby. Though Sigo wielded exceptionally powerful magic, Triss would have made short work of him had the mage not used her loved ones to keep the sorceress on defense.

"You can't protect them all, Merigold." Sigo shouted as he turned his staff on Geralt, "Save the girl and your witcher dies."

"You're wrong and you'll pay for that arrogance!" Triss replied.

Sigo attacked Geralt, his spell shattered the Witcher Quen sign, and the second blast faded harmlessly against the shield Triss wrapped around him. Geralt raised his sword, but Triss scolded him and insisted he let her deal with Sigo alone. He raised his voice and returned a harsh rebuke, yet the sorceress refused to listen. She placed her fingers to her lips and kissed, then released a flame butterfly. The creature drifted toward Geralt landed on his in his hand and trapped him inside her shield. Ciri blinked, she charged Sigo blindly, then paused as he pointed his staff and threatened to kill her. She avoided the mage's spell as he vanished and appeared behind her. With a vicious swing of his staff, Sigo hit her. Cirilla raised her sword and shielded her back, but the magic assisted blow hurled her through the air. She dropped her blade and shrieked in pain. Triss raised her hands, then caught Ciri, but the sorceress left herself exposed to Sigo as she turned her back toward Sigo.

"Now I've got you Merigold! You care too much for those around you." Sigo said.

Like a milksop, he attacked her once more from behind. His actions forced Lambert and Eskel to draw their blades. Rita, Eve and Keira dropped the barrier briefly to aid their friend as Geralt banged his sword and fist against the barrier that held him captive. Both Witchers hastily moved forward toward Sigo with a certain fierceness, as the mage sent a bolt hurling toward Triss. She turned her head just in time to see Sigo's magic collided with an unknown barrier in a blinding flash. The sudden release of such immense magical energy dulled their senses, loud audible gasps and murmurs were heard from the other mages surrounding the oval table. The power sensed by everyone was terrifying, yet protective. Eskel and Lambert backed away as Triss placed Ciri on the floor and turned to face her foe. Her words echoed as Sigo stepped back frightened. The magic wasn't hers, yet she wielded it. Rita and the others looked on in awe while Triss dealt with Sigo, the strong echoes of the magic that protected her still lingered.

"Your threats are useless! You lacked the skill required to defeat me. I should kill you where you stand, but I have seen too many mages die." Triss said, then subdued him. She pinned his body against the wall.

"That coward!" Ciri growled, "I'm going to kill him!"

"Don't interfere! I told you he's mine!" Triss ordered, "I'll do this alone!"

Ciri backed away. The tone in Triss's voice hinted a lack of compromise, "But why?"

"Please Ciri, let me handle this." Triss whispered, "I can't allow you to put yourself in harm's way."

"Argh...argh… your death—will save Kovir—Merigold!" Sigo said as he struggled to no avail in his feeble attempts to break free from her grasp.

"Don't force me to kill you Sigo. Surrender!" Triss said, as the other mages watched in horror.

"Well, Merigold is officially crazy and scary." Lambert said, "She doesn't need our help."

"No! She doesn't." Eskel replied.

Sigo continued to struggle for a moment, then screamed as Triss caused pain to inundate his body. The wretched sound of his screams was heard throughout the palace and courtyards. Through the shattered windows, his voice echoed across the city. Triss silenced him, and soon Sigo ceased his frantic struggles. She sighed, released him from her grasp, then watched him fall to the floor. She wiped her face, turned and released Geralt from her barrier, then lowered her gaze as his eyes chided her. He moved toward her slowly with his sword in hand, but as she hesitantly walked toward him, Sigo leapt to his feet and attacked her. Geralt dashed forward. His quick movement startled her. He raised sword instinctively and quickly rushed forward to place himself between Triss and Sigo.

"Behind you!" Evelyne screamed.

"Triss lookout!" Ciri said as she rushed to her side.

Aware he could not repel the spell, Geralt violently shoved Triss out of the way, then cast Quen. The sudden shove from her witcher knocked Triss to the floor, and she raised her head in time to see him absorbed the impact of Sigo's spell against his body. The sign cast by the Witcher shielded him, but the mage's bolt tossed him against the wall. Evelyne left the barrier to Keira and Rita, then caught Geralt, just as he is slammed against the wall. The crushing blow was softened by the sorceress's intervention. Had it not been for Evelyne's actions, he would have certainly been crushed and severely wounded. Gasping for breath, Geralt panted with a dry cough, then growled in pain.

Ignoring her own safety, Cirilla frowned, then blinked beside Sigo and drove her sword through his left shoulders, "You will die for what you tried to do to her!"

Sigo staggered backward and cursed as Ciri violently yanked her sword from his body. She raised her blade to strike him, but the mage afflicted her with a spell. Cirilla dropped her sword, lurched backward, then crumbled onto the floor twisting as she grabbed the sides of her face in agony.

Her screams penetrated the senses, yet she managed to speak through her pain.

"Whoreson! Triss spared your life, and you tried to hurt her again. She will kill you for this. I will kill you!"

"Stupid girl!" Sigo muttered.

Though the wound she inflicted was non-fatal, Sigo forfeited his life when he attacked her. Ciri curled her body on the floor and whimpered as Sigo applied his magic to torture her. The mage's spell caused her to roll with pain, agonizing pain that would've deprived any ordinary soul of their sanity. She cried and twisted her body violently, then reached for her sword in defiance. Ciri was determined to strike Sigo and make him pay for what he did.

Triss leapt to her feet, as Ciri screamed. She raised her hands and muttered, "You are fucking dead for hurting her!"

Triss tested her magic and Sigo screamed, then grab his neck. He flayed his feet frantically and struggled, but he was unable to break free of her hold. Ciri quickly leapt to her feet, retrieved her sword, then disappeared and quickly reappeared beside Triss. Her face was red, her ashen hair ragged and her eyes moist with tears. She looked more composed and fiercer than she'd ever appeared. Triss quickly scanned Cirilla's body for injuries, uncertain if the blood on her armor was her own. Ciri had inflicted a wound on the mage, and it bled profusely.

"Are you alright Ciri, are you hurt?!" Triss asked.

"No, I think I'm fine. It felt as if I was on fire." Ciri replied.

Triss redirected her focus to Sigo. She mumbled a spell and took hold of his body. Her magic caused the mage to bleed from every orifice on his body. She slammed him violently against the wall, then onto the floor. He gagged and shook violently. His hands reached to his throat, as he gasped for air, but Triss pried them from his neck. She spread his arms by his side and pinned them against his body, then whispered silently. Sigo gurgled, grind his teeth in a blood curdling scream as his eyes bulged and exploded. The horrible screech of the mage caused Evelyne to turn her gaze away. Blood ran down his face, and he went silent.

Brutally, Triss used another spell to rip his arms and legs from his body. The sorceress would've ripped apart further, had Geralt not interfered. She dropped Sigo's lifeless body to the floor and turned away from her work. Geralt sheathed his sword, then quickly moved to her side, she was distraught that Sigo had forced her to kill him. She panted heavily, and her body trembled slightly as she struggled to calm herself, but her eyes were on Cirilla. She grabbed her hands and ran her trembling fingers on her cheeks, arms, then her head. Ciri pulled away, she was more concerned for Triss, but the sorceress grabbed her armor and jerked her back. Her eyes were frightening and made Cirilla cease her protest. She unfastened Ciri's armor and ran her hands frantically where the blood appeared and along her sides, then gripped her shirt beneath and closed her eyes. Satisfied that Ciri was indeed unharmed, she breathed a sigh of relief, yet her hands continued to tremble.

"You see Triss, I told you I'm alright." Ciri whispered, "Are you alright? You were knocked to the floor."

Triss, forced herself to smile, though her entire body continued to pulsate as she stepped back, "I thought that bastard wounded you."

Geralt grabbed her from behind, and her eyes closed in his arms. He rested his right hand on her waist, and his left on her abdomen. Triss gently locked her fingers between his, leaned her back and head against his chest, then closed her eyes. He could feel her body shaking, her heart beat loudly, audible to anyone who listened carefully. Geralt listened to the calm and steady heartbeat of his child. _That's my girl, now keep your mother calm._ He thought. Triss took a deep breath to calm herself, then twisted her body and folded herself against his chest. He wrapped his arms and held her tightly.

"I'm alright. I'm alright Geralt, are you hurt?" She whispered.

"No, and thanks to you Ciri is fine too. I know it's not the outcome you wanted, but you were magnificent."

She raised her head, "It didn't feel that way Geralt, I lost it after he hurt her. I wanted to kill him for attacking you and Ciri. I wanted to rip him apart."

"You did Triss." Geralt said. His touch and eyes reassured her, "You did well."

"I need to check you Geralt. I saw you hit the wall. Thanks to Eve it wasn't the full impact, but you are hurt. I know it, so don't lie to me."

"Alright, but I need to take you home Triss. You have to relax right now. I will heal. It's nothing serious. Later, you can check me, but right now you are my concern."

"I can't leave now; I have to fix this situation or the mages will be restless." Triss said, her voice trembled. "Will you stay until these meetings are done?"

"Of course." Geralt replied.

"Fucking shit! Did you see what Merigold just did?" Lambert said.

"Yeah, she ripped the mages to pieces." Eskel replied, as the sorceresses dropped their magic barrier.

"Is everyone alright?" Rita asked as she rushed to her friend's side.

"How is Cirilla?" Keira asked as Ciri turned and faced them with a soft smile. She nodded and sheathed her sword.

Evelyne kept her distance, but Triss soon found the sorceress and hugged her, "I'm sorry. I didn't want it to end this way."

"You did nothing I wouldn't have done." Evelyne replied. The sorceress held back tears. Sigo was a traitor yet he was a mentor and well respected by many. "He made his choice and so did we. I knew it could end this way."

"Thank you Eve, for helping Geralt, for helping me."

"Think nothing of it." Eve whispered.

 *****][*****

Triss politely asked the other mages to leave the council's chamber as the guards summoned someone to remove Sigo's body and clean the chambers. With Geralt at her side, she and the others emerged from the council's chamber into the grand hall, then strolled toward the courtyard. They stood at the top of the stairs as the Witcher wrapped his arms around her warm body. Lambert leaned against the wall while Keira sat on the banister and leaned her body against his legs. Rita and Eskel stopped briefly in the grand hall to converse, then emerged moments later. She paused at the stairs briefly, then continue forward to the edge of the stairs. With Sigo dealt with, Eskel informed the others he was leaving Pont Vanis to return to the path.

As Rita listened to Eskel speak, she asked him for a private audience. The sorceress was aware of Eskel desire to leave, yet his sudden admission tore at her heart. She felt an unusually strong desire to keep him close to her side. The two walked out into the courtyard with the sorceress slightly ahead of him. The air was frigid, and the gardens were covered with snow as they walked through the winding maze of snow covered rose bushes. She was hesitant and Eskel could sense her hesitation, but he said nothing. He was uneasy around her, though strangely he felt increasingly drawn to her since their first encounter. Eskel folded his arms across his chest and stopped. There was an awkward silence while she searched for words, then suddenly he spoke. Rita felt relieved as the Witcher words lifted a heavy burden from her chest.

"So sorceress, you wanted to speak with me?" Eskel asked, his tone dull and reserved.

She smiled subtly, then answered, "Yes, but you can show a little more enthusiasm Witcher. I understand you wish to leave Pont Vanis, but before you depart, I have a proposal for you if you are willing to accept."

"What proposal? What is this about?" He asked.

"I would enjoy your company on my visit to new Aretuza. The journey will be a few weeks no more." Rita said.

Eskel uncrossed his arms surprised by Rita's request. He moved closer to her and gave her with a cold gaze, "If you need me to be your guard just say it. I should warn you, I will not be your plaything."

"I can protect myself Witcher. Do not forget, I am a sorceress, but I'll also feel much safer if you were with me during my travels. Will you Eskel?" Rita said.

"Hmm."

"Eskel please don't make me repeat my request, it took everything I had to make such a request. Men can be obnoxious, but you've peaked at my interest." She whispered.

"If you treat me like your experiment, I will leave!" He muttered, "I'll guard you to your school and back to Pont Vanis, then I am off. Politics and war is tiring."

 _I won't. Maybe when our journey is over I can convince you to stay at my side or visit me._ Rita thought to herself.

Against his better judgment, Eskel had taken a liking to the sorceress and she to him, but each it seemed was waiting for the other to make the first move. He had always sensed her hesitation and the changes within her body each time they were together. From the moment he first touched her hands at the inn, they each felt an immeasurable attraction toward the other, but stubbornly kept their distance.

Rita folded her arms across her body and stared at Eskel for a while, then asked, "Are you afraid to get close to me?"

"No! However, my years have taught me that sorceresses are dangerous, so I keep my distance."

"And Witchers are not?" She replied, "Eskel I jest. You have nothing to fear. I promise not to hex or kill you. I simply find you interesting, curiosity perhaps."

"What do you see when you look at me?" He asked.

"I see a Witcher. No! I see a man with very intriguing qualities, rare in these times." Rita answered.

"Qualities, what qualities? I don't want to play your games Rita. I will help you, but right now there is something I need to take care of. I will meet you later at Wolf and Triss's house." Eskel replied.

Rita spun her body toward him, then joked, "Are you going to find a companion for the night?"

"What if I am! What I do tonight should not concern you sorceress!" He replied.

"Very well." Rita said, then gazed at Eskel. His face lacked emotion, "Thank you."

"Have a good day Rita." Eskel nodded.

"Yeah, you as well."

As he turned to walk away, Rita grabbed his arm and forced him to turn. She held the front of his armor, pulled him closer to her body, and kissed his lips. For a moment, Eskel failed to reciprocate. She raised her shoulders gently, then whispered, "Kiss me Eskel." He placed his hands on her waist just above her hips and kissed her. She tightened her grip on as he brought his right hand against her cheeks and gently touched her skin. Rita moaned softly. Eskel eyes were fixed on her, but the sorceress' eyes were closed. The shocking sensation was like nothing she had experienced and Margarita quickly pushed him away.

"Oh my! That was unexpected. Excuse me Witcher, I wasn't prepared for that." Rita whispered. She panted and quickly turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Eskel said, then took her hands and kissed it.

"I will meet you later when I am done here." She whispered, "Maybe we can meet at my place instead."

"Alright." Eskel nodded, then jerked Rita's body and kissed her again.

"Eskel please, you have to let me go." Rita whispered through her moans.

Eskel released Rita from his grasp, and she quickly composed herself, and tug on her dress. She gazed at him with quivering lips, her heart pounded loudly. His eyes reflected nothing yet, his lips on hers told the sorceress everything she needed to know. Rita panted; her face flushed red. Eskel took the sorceress hand once more and kissed it, as Rita smiled. She withdrew her hand slowly, then placed her finger on his armor and gently pushed him away.

"I'm not like Geralt." He muttered.

"What?! That stupid man? If you were anything like him, I would have no interest in you. He is just like Triss, stupid in all regard. Despite that, they are perfect together wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah."

 _I know now how Triss feels. How did I allow myself to get so close to you witcher? I have to see where this lead._ Rita thought. "Excuse me."

From afar, Lambert and Geralt watched as Triss leaned her body against her Witcher. To everyone surprise, Lambert said nothing. The silence was broken by Keira's chuckle, "Fantastic. I never thought she actually do it."

 _ **Sometime later…**_

The mages of Kovir's court gathered in the council chambers and awaited Triss. She had summoned all the sorceress rescued in Novigrad, along with Kovir's mages. The table was full, over thirty sorceress and mages in all. Triss slowly walked over and took her seat at the side of the table. Naturally, she would've sat at the head of the table during such meetings, but Triss had no such desires at that moment. The mages were still stunned by news of her survival, Sigo's treason and the harrowing display when she confronted the mage, but they listened keenly to the sorceress as she spoke. Everyone knew she had been forced to kill him after he tried to kill her lover and Cirilla, yet she felt the need to explain her actions. Taking the moment to quell all rumors, Triss stood and narrated the harrowing experience she endured. She informed them about Sigo's attack on Geralt and the plot to remove her. There was a deep silence as she explained in gruesome detail the attack on herself and her guards at the abandoned castle. Externally, she appeared calm, but Geralt knew she was deeply troubled after Sigo's death. He was a mage, an advisor in the courts. She planned to make him answer for his crimes under Koviri law. However, in a moment of rage after Sigo hurt Ciri, she killed him.

During their discussions, Triss paused and took her seat. She sat silent in thought as Evelyne continued. When the sorceresses were done, they all agreed and accepted the outcome. Though Rita and Keira were not members of the court, their status and experience were welcomed and held in highest of regards. War was upon Kovir, and the news that a respected mage in Kovir's court had conspired against his country sent shock through the people and the court. The mage's who sought refuge in Kovir feared King Tancred will remove his support and protection from their cause. Some fear Tancred will issue arrest orders. However, Triss vehemently quelled such a rumors and laid their fears to rest. She had led Tancred's court, and they knew her words held meaning. Her leadership and guidance prepared the court and mage's for the coming war, yet Sigo's treachery left everyone questioning their fate. As the mages ended their meeting, they had no illusions about the horrors that lay ahead. With their meeting adjourned, the sorceresses quickly departed leaving Evelyne, Rita and Keira. Despite, her mention of a child, and the site of her very noticeable belly, no one except the sorceress Anisse mentioned the child and her odd display of magic.

"Hello Triss."

"Anisse, how are you, how have you been?" Triss replied.

"Well, Kovir is perfect. We are safe, thanks to your efforts." Anisse replied, "I noticed your belly Triss, are you…?"

"Yes, I am carrying a child." Triss whispered.

"Whose? Is it...? How? Is it your witcher...?" She shouted.

"Yes, my child is Geralt's. I know. It's a very long story." Triss said, as she leaned in her chair.

"You must be very happy! He is fortunate." Anisse said, then touched Triss's belly, "Forgive me, but you must absolutely tell me how you manage to do something so amazing.

"I am in bliss Anisse. Not very much to be happy about these days, but Geralt makes my world better." Triss said, "The war has followed us to Kovir, and now we have to fight for those we love."

Anisse took on an odd stare, "This is not your fault. Without you, we would've met the pyres of Novigrad. We all stand with you, and I will stand beside you on the field when this war begins."

"Thank you Anisse."

"Mmhmm, good day sisters." Anisse replied, then summoned a portal and left through it.

Triss fell back in her seat. She was exhausted, yet she refused Geralt request to take her home. Rita and Keira conversed quietly as Evelyne prepared more papers on matters of the courts, then walked to Triss's side and placed her hands on her abdomen. There was no discomfort, but Evelyne had to be sure. She realized Triss was fast asleep and Keira asked her to allow her to sleep a little longer. They stayed close and chatted while Eve continued to work. Hours later, the sorceresses finished their conversation. The council chambers still reeked of blood, and Triss remained asleep until Evelyne gently woke her. She briefly examined the papers placed before her, then leaned back in her chair and sighed.

 _Such a horrible dream._ "I was asleep. Have you seen Geralt?" Triss asked.

Evelyne smile and placed her hand on her shoulders, "Slept well lady Merigold? I think the meeting went well, and Geralt is with the young Ciri. She said to let you rest and asked me to tell you they would return shortly to take you home."

She nodded her head, smiled, then replied. "Thanks Eve, maybe I'll meet them at the entrance to the palace, and please, just call me Triss. To hear you call me lady Merigold is a little unsettling."

"Triss? You did what had to be done." Evelyne replied. "You are exhausted."

"Hmm, it doesn't make it easier Eve. I noticed Yennefer rebuff my invitation to this meeting." Triss said, as she looked at Rita.

"Yes, I took the liberty of speaking to Yenna, and she flat out refused to take any part in the coming events. She said the coming war with Redania is not her concern." Rita replied.

Keira shifted in her seat, then said, "You should speak to her privately, maybe you can convince her that Radovid and Redania are her concern as well."

"No! Yennefer has made her choice." Triss said.

"Well, I have to agree with Keira. You must attempt to speak to Yennefer privately. She may yet change her mind and join us." Rita said.

"If Yennefer refused you Rita, I have no doubt Yen will refuse me. I will speak to her when the time is right, now we have other matters to discuss." Triss replied.

Keira smiled and placed her elbows on table, then rested her cheeks in her palms. She stared maliciously for a moment, then whispered, "Try your best not to fight over Geralt."

Triss looked on surprised. Keira's comment taunted her. She lowered her gaze briefly, then raised her head and replied, "I don't plan to fight over what's already mine. Geralt's love is mine Keira, and I no longer feel that heartache."

 _Well said._ Keira thought to herself, then smiled. "I will see you when you return home."

"I'm off—We'll join you at your home tomorrow." Rita said, then rose from her seat.

"We? You mean Eskel and you?" Keira teased, but Rita did not respond.

She and Keira left through their portals, but Evelyne remained. As Triss prepared to depart, the heavy wooden doors to the council's chamber sprung open and through them entered the sorceress Yennefer. Wearing her customary, black and white with a hint of Lilac and Gooseberries, she walked with pride toward Triss. Yen halted just shy of the impressive oval table as Triss turned to Evelyne and asked the sorceress to excuse herself. Evelyne had no other duties in the court that required tending. She hesitated briefly, but Triss assured her. Evelyne reluctantly left the chambers leaving Triss and Yennefer alone.

"Someone's been fighting in here. The strong echoes of powerful magic linger." Yen whispered, "How are you Triss?"

"Skip the pleasantries Yennefer! You know what happened here today. I am in no mood to revisit that. Why are you here? The last time we spoke, you told me how you truly felt. Your words caused me so much pain—I hope it brought you pleasure to watch me on my knees in agony."

"Triss, do you truly believe that? Intriguing..." Yen said, but she was quickly interrupted.

"Rita informed me you refused to aid with the coming war, so I have nothing left to discuss with you."

"My mood was foul. Perhaps we can have a discussion quietly without quarrel?" Yennefer said calmly.

Triss quickly rose to her feet and turned toward Yennefer, "Foul mood Yen? Your mood is always foul. I remember what you said, 'I am nothing but a whore. If I were dead like a filthy beast lying on soiled sheets, Geralt would not be capable of crying a day for losing a thing he could fuck and discard. You said, Geralt wouldn't remember the path to my gravestone bearing the bold inscription, whore—whore of Maribor.' Do you remember those words Yen?! I remember them very well. Is that what you call a foul mood?"

"Listen to me—" Yen whispered, then folded her arms and leaned against the table.

Triss interrupted again, "No Yennefer! You listen to me! Don't play the hypocrite, I know you Yennefer of Vengerberg. You are too proud to apologize. We both know you meant every word. You've always sought to humiliate me. During our journey to Rivia, you wanted to humiliate me in front of Geralt. You hoped he flew into a rage, say something cruel, but you were wrong then, and you are wrong now."

"In Rivia, I wanted you to understand you were not there to meet an old lover. I knew what you wanted, and I knew how Geralt looked and still looks at you. You've always displayed that irritating confidence when you spoke of him." Yennefer said.

"No Yen, my meeting with Geralt would have been the same. He looked at me with those eyes, but kept his distance. You would've relished in the deafening silence of my heart shattering into a thousand pieces because you had him. It wasn't enough you had so much control over him. You wanted to make sure I was humiliated and broken." Triss answered, then rested her left hand against the tables and shifted her body as she pulled on her dress with her right.

Yen stared, then spoke, "Rivia was…"

"Rivia was shit! Were it not for Ciri's intervention, you and I would have come to blows over Geralt because you thought it wise lecture me. You wanted to ensure my humiliation. You wanted to make sure I left that place broken." Triss whispered. She needed to sit down, her stomach tightened. It was painful, but she remained standing, "Well I was broken after what happened in Rivia, everything went to shit...I lost you, I lost Geralt and Ciri disappeared. In one day, Triss Merigold lost everyone she cared about."

"Triss?"

There was a brief silence, the room was awkwardly tense and despite Yennefer's attempts to minimize the tension, Triss was in no mood to repeat their last encounter. Already irritated from the day's events, she became more aggressive. There was a numbness in her feet, and Triss turned her head away, then bit her lips. Yen pulled herself a seat and took her seat. The sound of the chair as it scratched the floor drew Triss's gaze and the sorceress also took her seat. A rush of relief ran through her body as she rested her hand on her stomach rubbed gently. Her attention no longer on Yen, Triss ran her fingers against her body fearful her stress would cause her pain. She tilted her head and stare from the corners of her eyes as Yennefer took a deep audible breath.

"I didn't come here to fight with you. I..." Yen said.

"So why did you come Yennefer if not to fight with me? I want to know something; did you throw Geralt into a portal at Kaer Morhen?" Triss asked. Her eyes now focus on Yen's face.

"What happened between Geralt and me at Kaer Morhen is none of your concern." Yen replied, "Why I've come here today is no longer relevant because you are certainly in no mood to listen."

"Oh really? Do you hate me so much that you would go so far and hurt him because of me?" Triss asked, her voice stern and with a hint of anger.

"I was upset true and I handled it poorly, but Geralt was in no real danger." Yen said.

"Next time you get upset, enter a portal and take your pouting elsewhere. Do not take your anger on him. What were you thinking?" Triss asked.

"I wasn't! You must know I had no intention of hurting him. Do you truly think I am capable of such a thing?" Yennefer replied.

"It could have ended badly. You truly hate me don't you Yennefer? After the horrible things you said to me, I don't know what you are capable of, but I can't honestly say I blame you. I would hate any woman who took Geralt from me now." Triss whispered.

Yen chuckled, and relaxed her shoulders slightly, "Let's stop this talk about Geralt for a moment. This discussion is not about him. It's between us and everything you've done to me."

"Stop talking about Geralt? First, that's impossible because we both know Geralt is a very big part of this discussion. Second, I did nothing to you that I haven't already paid for, unless you are referring to Geralt's decision to be with me. So Yen, what are you referring to?" Triss sneered.

Yennefer frowned, twisted her lips, then rested her elbow on her thigh as she leaned forward, "Are we to speak candidly or should we continue where we left off, when I last visited? It seems that is your intent! I tried to be civil Triss. I am in no mood to..."

Triss smiled and interrupted, then turned her head defiantly, "Is that a threat Yen? I thought we were speaking candidly. Or do you prefer you speak, and I listen like a child? We can continue where we left off, in truth, I preferred it if we did—Do not expect me to back down. You pressed me when I felt unwell, where was your civility then? I remember laying on the floor in pain, covered in my own vomit."

"Alright then! I tried to have a decent conversation with you, but I can see you have something else on your mind, and I am in no mood to tolerate your smug attitude. Cirilla told me Geralt wanted to marry you. He wants to marry a someone like you?" Yennefer sneered, then rose from seat and shifted her body to the side, "Do you think you can keep him to yourself and continue your charade? Geralt will continue to shag other women whenever the opportunity presents itself."

"Funny it's come to this! I never dreamt the situation would be reversed as they are now. I remember when you said to me Geralt was yours and yours alone. I can't believe I'm using those words now, but Geralt is mine, and I am his! No matter where he goes or who he…" Triss paused and swallowed, then rested her hand on her belly as she sat down,

"No matter who Geralt fucks, I will love him, and he will remain mine, because I know—" Triss chuckled, "—I know he will never lay with you again! If you think you can take him from me..."

"Do you honestly believe your words Triss? Geralt will never be yours." Yen replied.

"I should ask you the same question. I have no doubt he's mine. I have something he's given no one else and unlike you I am not threatened by other women, especially not you! He is no longer your concern Yennefer." Triss said calmly, her mood and reaction to Yennefer were almost shocking, and she appeared delighted.

In truth, Triss's words were hollow. Her love for Geralt so strong and her feelings so intense that the thought of her Witcher bedding another woman after they've shared so much, nearly caused her to faint. He was hers alone, and she knew without a doubt. Geralt's love and heart now belong to her. Triss answer to Yennefer was sheer spite, she could not resist the urge to snub her old friend. However, she also felt the strain and hurt of their conversation. Their relationship was never the same after Triss's fateful encounter with the Witcher so many years ago.

Yen laughed, then leaned against the table. She crossed her arms, "You are very good Triss. You behave like a paragon of virtue, but the truth is…the truth is, you are a viper. You took advantage of his kindness, and now you sit there lecture me?"

Triss stare from the corner of her eyes. She sneered as Yennefer spoke, then rolled her eyes to respond, "Don't fool yourself! He had amnesia, and I didn't let it stop me. I thought you were dead, and I was in love with him. I wanted so much to take away his worries and pain, so I gave him everything I was. When I learned you were alive, I offered to drop everything and help Geralt find you."

"No Triss! You saw an opportunity, and you took it. You spread your legs, and Geralt was stupid enough to stay with something like you after you deceived him to further your desires. You've wanted what you couldn't have." Yen replied, as she moved closer to Triss.

"I just said that! I took him, but do you truly believe I deceived him? After all your efforts to ensure Geralt's feelings toward me remain distant? He came to me. He asked me to stay with him."

Yen glared, her eyes all but betray her thoughts, "I should have never allowed you near him. I knew he felt something toward you, and he'd come crawling to you if I allowed it."

"Allow it? Ha ha, don't make me puke Yen. You were afraid! Afraid he fell in love with me, and you knew what he felt inside. You are right. I am a viper, but unlike you Yennefer, I'm not afraid to let you near Geralt. Do not mistake my actions, like you, I am not noble, but my venom and love is strong. Truth be told, I know you don't have a fucking chance." Triss said, then chuckled and rose to her feet. _Venom, I can't believe I just said that, what is going on with you Triss?_

Yennefer rolled her eyes, chuckled, then abruptly turned her head to look away. Her reaction was clearly welcomed by Triss. "Disgusting to think someone like you could take him from me."

"Disgusting? How dare you?" Triss lashed out. "Don't turn your head away from me you bitter bitch! He's far beyond your reach now, this child growing inside me is a part of Geralt, and she is a part of me. There is nothing you can do or say to make me doubt him. I am not inferior to you."

"No, not inferior, to be considered inferior, you must actually be worth something, and you are worth nothing. You wear his medallion yet you will remain nothing." Yen replied.

"My worth is determined by the people around me and the man who loves me despite my many flaws." Triss said, "I wear my medallion! My witcher's heart and soul because he loves me."

"You are vile, Triss and shameless." Yen sneered.

"Vile? You have some nerve Yen. What would you do? Oh yes, you'd fuck him and try to turn him aways from me? Or just fuck him like you tried to fuck Lethos and his friends? Did think Geralt didn't know? He won't say it because he's honorable, but he knows." Triss snickered, mockingly. "Shame...I'll never be ashamed for accepting his love."

Yennefer glared, "Unlike you, I'll do what I must…"

"Oh spare me, you weren't offering to spread your legs open for those witchers because of some noble cause, you were doing it for your own selfish gain. Geralt traded himself, for you. You are truly something, you know? I know what you tried to do Yennefer, I know, because Geralt told me. Did you actually flirt with him while I laid dying? If you could, you would've bed him while I lay you honestly think he come back to you? And you dare to call me vile? I am surprised you didn't toss my bed through the window."

"I will slap that arrogant smirk from your face little girl!" Yen said, then raised her hands in a fit of rage.

Triss quickly grabbed Yennefer's hand midair, and slapped the sorceress across her face, "Don't you ever try to put your hands on me again! I told you Yen, I am not that girl anymore, and I am in no mood for your shit today! I am done with this, and I will not have this discussion with you again. Geralt's made his choice and everything he is, is now mine. He's given me his heart, body and a child."

"How dare you hit me?" Yen mumbled.

"How dare I? I will not continue to fight with you for what I already have, but I welcome your challenge and advances if you think you are capable of taking Geralt from me. Do your worst Yen." Triss said.

"If you ever put your fucking hands on me Triss, I will..."

Triss frowned, then stepped forward, "What can you do? Absolutely nothing! If you ever speak ill about my child again, insult me or raise your hands to strike me, I will slap that sneer off your fucking face. I've had enough of your shit Yen! I've had enough."

Meanwhile in the grand hall Geralt and Ciri walked with the commander of the Royal guards. They hadn't spoken to Deidre after Triss dealt with Sigo, but Geralt was indebted to the commander and his men. Deidre lost five of his guards during the castle attacked and though not unscathed herself, their heroism saved Triss's life. As they walked toward the council chambers, Evelyne approached the Witcher and Cirilla. She looked distress, yet she tried to conceal her concerns.

"Witcher, Triss is in a meeting with Yennefer, but I am sure she be delighted to see the two of you." Evelyne said.

His eyes narrowed, a sign that he was unsettled. Geralt remembered Triss's reaction when she learned Yen had hurled him into a portal at Kaer Morhen. _Yennefer? What is she doing here? This will not end well._

"Come on Geralt, we need to get her and go home. Triss is strong, but I know the incident from morning weighs heavy on her." Ciri said.

"Mmhmm." Geralt replied, as they walked toward the door.

 *****][*****

He pushed the door open and immediately noticed Triss and Yennefer as they faced each other. Yennefer had her hand against her cheek as she stepped away from Triss. _Triss hit her? Shit, she must have said or done something to make her that angry. I wonder what she said, maybe I will ask her later._ He thought. Yennefer turned and opened a portal just as Ciri entered the room behind him. She paused, raised her head and stared at Geralt curiously just as Yen entered her portal. Triss stood beside the large oval table rested her right hand on the table to stop it from shaking. From afar, Geralt sensed her distress, but he said nothing. Triss raised her body in an upright position, then took a deep breath with her eyes close. She hung her head still upset as Geralt and Ciri approached unannounced. Her expression and actions worried Ciri, but the look in her eyes changed as she saw their faces.

Triss released the table and slowly walked toward them. He noticed the tense look on her face as she moved closer to them. She refused to raise her eyes even as he gently kissed her lips. He raised her chin, "What is it?"

She forced a smile, then whispered, "It's always lovely to see you both—can you take me home Geralt?"

She touched Ciri on the cheeks with a smile, then headed for the door, but Geralt gently took her by the hand. He pulled her back and locked onto her eyes. Her hands trembled as she held onto him. Geralt tightened his grip on her body and hugged her as Ciri stared unsure of what had happened. He felt her body shake, and she lowered her gaze once more, but Geralt placed his hand on her chin and raised her eyes to meet his. He knew her body intimately, and the gaze behind her soft smile gave him cause for concern. The Witcher suspected Triss's conversation with Yennefer was the cause, but he trusted her to handle herself. Despite the reassurances, concerns lingered for Triss's well being and the safety of their child. Geralt focused his witcher senses. He listened to her heart, then the heartbeat of his baby.

"Your body is tense Triss. Are you alright? How do you feel? Can you walk? Do you want me to carry you?" He asked.

"Geralt stop! I'm fine, and I'm alright. I just want you and Ciri to take me home...now!" She replied.

"Don't brush me off, you know I hate it when you do that." He said, then placed his hand on her belly beneath her coat.

The warmth of his hands made the sorceress relax. His touch sent a pleasurable feeling of comfort through her body. Triss rested her hand on his, as he gently ran his fingers across her skin, then merged their fingers. Geralt listened intently to the heartbeat of their child as Triss paused to gaze at his reaction. _Beautiful sound, like a powerful mare._ He thought. Ciri stood nearby and brood nervously. She did not want to interrupt them as they were totally engrossed in each other arms, but concern that Triss and Yennefer had had an argument, her nervousness overcame her self-control giving way to her adolescent angst when she finally interrupted.

"Triss, tell us what happened? What were the two of you talking about? Why did Yennefer leave without saying a word?"

"Can we talk about this later Ciri? I find myself unable to think. Today was not a very good day, and I need to rest." Triss whispered.

"Take her home Geralt, she is not looking well, and she's trying her best to hide it. I'll be right back. I must speak with Yennefer." Ciri said then stepped to the side.

"Ciri wait!" The sorceress shouted, then reached out her hands, as Ciri disappeared in a flash of magic.

Geralt grabbed her arms gently moving her away, but Triss clutched him, and hid her face, "What was that about? Tell me what happened?

"Please, take me home Geralt, just take me home." Triss said, as she rested her cheeks on his chest and gripped his armor tightly. They walked to the doors, and he opened them as Cirilla reappeared. She quickly turned and followed them through the door into the grand hall.

"Yennefer isn't in her room at the inn. I don't know where she could be." Ciri said as she walked toward Geralt and Triss.

"Ciri—" Triss said.

"We'll speak later when you're ready. You need to calm yourself and worry about my sister." Ciri whispered, placed her hand on Triss's stomach, and smiled.

"Ciri? Sister?" Triss asked softly.

"See you both back at your home. You can take a portal; I'll bring the mares." Ciri nodded to Geralt.

Triss pulled away from Geralt's arms, put her hand around Ciri and whispered, "Thank you...I don't..."

"Mmhmm, don't you dare... We'll talk later and you can tell me all about it when we have our girl talk." Ciri mumbled as they held their embrace.

The sorceress released Cirilla from her grasp, turned to Geralt, and opened a portal from the hall to their bedroom. She took him by the arms, and Geralt closed his eyes as they stepped through. Moments later, both emerged in their bedroom, and Triss immediately went to their bed and climbed into it. She rested her body against the headboard as her clothes faded. Triss magically changed into one of Geralt's shirt, then watched from their bed as he removed his swords and placed them on the wall.

She gently let her hair down, then smiled, "When you and Ciri walked through those doors, I was..."

"Triss—?"

"I need you—I sound so clingy when I say this, but you are truly my world. I don't need anything else just you." She whispered.

"It's good to be truly needed not just for my swords or Witcher abilities." He mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"Um, you know. Never mind, it's not important. I have someone who wants me just the way I am."

Triss raised her head confused, "I need you for your witcher abilities too Geralt, for your love, your smile and everything you are."

He stared and grinned. "Smile? Hmm, witcher abilities, I don't know what that means. I've said it before, but you, Ciri and our child are my reasons to go forward."

"Are you sure? Why are you taking so long to remove your armor, witcher? I want you to hold me." She giggled, then gestured for him with her index finger.

"It's taking longer than…"

"Shut up Geralt and come here." She replied cheeks flushed, eyes, sensual and inviting.

He dropped his armor on the floor, climbed into bed beside her. Geralt lay his head on her thighs and listened to their baby's heartbeat as Triss placed her hands on his head, then gently began tot to caress the back of his neck. He tucked his head against her belly, turned his face and gazed into her eyes as she smiled at his action. They often spend their evenings together as he listened to their child's heartbeat. Many nights, he remained awake unable to sleep until he placed his hand on her belly while she slept in his arms. He often spends his evenings listening to their child, and in his eyes, Triss saw contentment. He had her love, and she had his. She continued to play with his hair until the Witcher shut his eyes.

"Will you leave us someday? Will you leave me again?"

"No! Why would you ask me that? What did Yen say to you?! How could I do something so stupid after I asked you to be my wife?" He asked, then tried to raise his head, but Triss pushed him back onto her lap.

"I know how you feel; it was a silly thing to ask and Yennefer said nothing, it's just—in that horrible nightmares, your feelings faded like the seasons and…

"It's just dreams...nightmares, nothing more."

"Mmhmm, when I wake during the night and see you asleep next to me, hugging me tightly—My worries and fears disappear. I hope your heart never changes." Triss said, then touch his chest and kissed him, "How is our girl?"

"Hmm, what I feel for you now will never change Triss." Geralt replied, then closed his eyes again, "I can hear her...she's so strong, her heartbeat sounds like a powerful mare racing. What a beautiful sound."

"This feeling, it's amazing Geralt. A part of you grows inside me. You can't imagine the love and devotion I feel toward this child." Triss said as her eyes softened with a warm smile.

"What I feel I am unable to put into words, but I like you to describe it for me." He whispered, "Tell me how it feels, then whisper it in my ears each night."

"It's indescribable. My breast hurt, I feel sleepy, bloated, my belly stings, and I feel better only with your touch. It's comforting when you put your hands on my body like you are now." She whispered softly. "I relish these moments I share with you Geralt, and I hate myself for doing something I vowed never to do again."

"Triss?" He raised his hand and touched her cheek, and his hands were wet from her tears. "Well, I can't say I expected that."

She quickly placed her hand over his and wiped her eyes dry, "I'm sorry Geralt, again I involved you in politics. This is not the life I planned for us, for you. I wanted to keep you far away from this shit. Temeria, Foltest and Loc Muinne, I remember what happened to us, but..."

Geralt quickly stopped her. His eyes were cold, deep and caring. They showed no sign of doubt, as he spoke. "This child, I want you both to be safe, and I'll do whatever it takes."

"Geralt, please I can't say it enough. I want you to know and feel this bond we share no matter where I am or where you go. I'll give you everything you wish. Everything I am, is yours...I have no regrets—my sister's think me a fool for making such commitment, but I can't stop myself. I know there will be hard times ahead, but I have you. I have you…" She whispered as if to reassure herself, then turned her head away. "We'll take things one step at a time, I know everything isn't perfect, but we'll get there."

"Triss don't turn away, don't shut me out and fence me off. Witcher neutrality or not, my only concern is for you and my—our child. I'm satisfied with that." He said, then wiped her face, "I'll do anything to make you make you believe it."

"I'll never shut you out of my life, but I can't bear the thought of putting you in danger again. I'll force you if I have to Geralt, but I don't want you involved with politics. It's done, Sigo is gone."

"No! Don't ever try to shove me out of your life. I remember when you said, you be proud to stand at my side in war? Remember that? So what's different now? I won't leave you in danger, you know that." He replied. His face and eyes were different, almost angry.

"Geralt please...please...please!" Triss mumbled, "Everything is different now. Our child will be born soon and one of us has to be here for her when this is all over."

"What are you talking about?" The witcher asked scooting his body and looking Triss firmly in the eyes. "When this is all over, we'll both be here. If you think I'm ever letting you go, you're wrong!"

"I'm so pitiful. I cry and sob, because deep in my heart the thought of losing you someday hunts me."

"You're beautiful, plucky and strong. Unafraid to show what most sorceresses would hide. I'm grateful to have you."

"What about our friends, Geralt, they're risking their lives for something they shouldn't."

"Everyone has something to protect. They're helping because they know Radovid won't stop." Geralt replied.

He remembered that long abandoned plot to kill Radovid. The witcher had allowed his sense of justice to influence his judgement and now Radovid had sent assassins after Triss. In Novigrad, Temeria's blue stripe commander, their old friend Vernon Roche and Dijkstra warned him of the king's madness, but unwilling to live up to the kingslayer moniker attached to him after Foltest's death, Geralt refused to be a member in their assassination plot.

"Dijkstra and Roche warned me. I should have agreed with their plan and kill Radovid in Novigrad. Witcher neutrality almost cost me, your life and the life of my child. I won't let that happen again." He muttered.

"What are you talking about Geralt. Kill Radovid? How?" She said.

"Assassination." He replied.

"Before this war is over Radovid will die, but I don't want our friends to die because of me. Remember how many mages died during the battle of Sodden? If anyone dies, I'll be to blame, Geralt. I asked them to come here...I got them involved." Triss said, and lowered her eyes.

"Everyone is free to leave, but they won't. Keira, Lambert, Rita and even Eskel understands what's at stake. They understand how important this is. I'll do what I must to keep you safe, even if I have to kill a King. I can't endure that again; I can't lose you." He mumbled, as the enchantress grabbed his shirt and pulled him forward.

"I will not see your hands stain." She said.

Geralt reciprocated, as he tucked her body into his. Triss withdrew her lips briefly, then pulled on his hair passionately kissing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and hugged tightly as the witcher embraced her as though for the last time. His thoughts were clouded, but her pull on his hair quickly snapped him back to reality. He'd become accustomed to her hands through his hair, often in her excitement, she would pull harshly.

 _Painful, but nice._ He thought.

So much had happened since they moved to Kovir, so many wonderful memories with his sorcerers, yet there were memories he did not wish to relive. Geralt buried his head gently in her breast and gazed up at her eyes as Triss held his held him firmly against her body. She was alive, safe, but he couldn't shake the lingering fear that Radovid of Redania would send the keepers of his pryes to Kovir.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think I am always looking forward to improving my writing and ideas.**

* * *

 **If my story offends your CANON, I DON'T CARE.** See my profile and read my first rule. Don't like it? Too bad. This story was written for people who enjoy creativity, people like me. **If I hurt your feelings by doing certain things in this story, just remember, you are free to go and read something else.** I know it's a surprise to you but its true. **Cheers**


	14. A Final Truth

**Chapter 14: A Final Truth**

It was night and Geralt rested his head against her body. Triss hadn't said a word for some time, she simply sat and stared into the distance. He called her name and she tilted her every so slightly to meet his piercing gaze. As their eyes met, the sorceress smiled, patted her lap, then gestured for the witcher to lay his head on her. He lolled on their bed, rested his feet on the wooden floor and placed his head in her lap. Geralt closed his eyes as Triss pulled his head closer and pressed his face against her curvy stomach. Her feminine scent hugged his body and the witcher understood one thing, he did not want to lose what he they had together. _We could live anywhere, even take our child home to Kaer Morhen and Triss would agree._ He thought. Geralt knew she'd agree if he asked, but his reason were his sorceress and children. He was content with the life in Kovir. He wanted her and no one else.

Triss looked down as Geralt gaze upon her. She massaged his neck in small circles, the whispered, "What's going on in that head of yours Geralt?"

"Right back at you. You stopped talking after the moon came up."

"I am thinking about…"

"What happened today? Don't! That mage tried to hurt you, he tried to kill you and Ciri and you saved her." Geralt said.

"I could have protected Ciri and kept him alive, but I was enraged when I heard her scream. I killed him Geralt, I was vicious, I couldn't stop myself. What am I becoming?"

"You are the same Triss, the same sorceress from Kaer Morhen. You did nothing to be ashamed about."

"Ashamed? No Geralt, I am not ashamed, I am afraid, I was brutal, needlessly brutal. What I did to Sigo was too much. I killed another mage."

"Who tried to kill you and our child! I don't want to lose you to this. I held your hands day and night and hoped you say something or just open your eyes." He mumbled as Triss held his head and traced his face.

"I know, Rita and Keira told me everything. You can't lose yourself you know, I'm not the only person in your heart." Triss whispered, and placed her palm on his chest. "Ciri is your child and this baby will need you if something should happen to me."

"I was lost in the moment, I wanted to kill them… I felt as if I was being crushed and the thought of losing you again...I could do nothing—I was useless."

Triss stared, her eyes held a familiar loving gaze, "Don't say that, don't you ever say that! They told me what you did, I know how you stayed at my side and whispered to me."

"I had to move, to find the mage, but I feared leaving your side. I thought I was too late to save you. I didn't want to miss what little time I had left with you." He murmured.

She chuckled, then placed her finger on his lips, "Shush Geralt, you can't blame yourself. I know how horrible it was for you to see me like that. I know that feeling all too well."

"It was too much." Geralt replied, his face stiffened as he recalled the moment he saw his lover's body on the ground, "Don't mull over your actions, he tried to take everything good in my life. First you, our child, then Ciri. He sealed his fate the moment he attacked you."

"I know and I don't want you to experience that again." Triss whispered and slid her hand against his skin beneath his shirt.

She smiled as Geralt body moved against her hands, then signaled for her witcher to move closer to her. Without hesitation, he raised his body, then scooted closer and leaned his head against her breast. She pushed him off, shoved his back against the headboard, then rested her head against his chest, while his finger grazed the nape of her neck and gently touched her neck just below her hair. The tingling sensation of his hands caused the sorceress to wiggle her body and pressed herself onto him. Triss raised her left leg against his body as she tucked her hand deeper into his shirt. Her fingertips buzzed with magic and Geralt's body shook violently. He tried to moved, to free himself as her hands grazed his skin, then looked up and met her lustful gaze. Geralt brushed his hands down the outside of her thighs, aware his slightest touch sent shivers through her body. Triss quickly pulled away to escape his stinging fingers yet her hands fought against her will and gripped him tightly. Her fingers clenched his body, she struggled to remain silent. Unable to contain what she felt, she whispered his name softly, then gazed into his eyes seductively as Geralt scrutinized her body.

"I love you." He murmured, then placed his hand against the sorceress skin and slowly moved down her side. She bit her lip, closed her eyes and whined as his rough fingers continue to move down her to her buttocks.

"You..." She curled her toes and flicked her finger against his arm, "Are you trying to bring me to tears Witcher?"

"No."

Geralt gently raised her blouse up to her chest and exposed her belly to his lips. _He's said he loves me so many times, yet each time he leaves me yearning for more._ Triss thought, then grabbed his hands and quickly straddled him. She crawled on her knees in bed and pressed his back against the headboard, then gently place his hands on her waist to signal where she wanted his fingers. Geralt tried to speak, but Triss clung to his lips with her teeth, then wrapped her arms around his neck. Instantly, he tucked in his stomach to relieve the pressure against her belly, pulled his lips from her grasp and planted them firmly against her neck. A soft whimper escaped her mouth as her head rolled backward. Triss slammed his body against their bed, then gazed into his eyes in lust as their clothes slowly faded and their skins touched.

"Remove you hand from my breast and put them back on my waist, Geralt." She whispered.

"No!" He replied with a grin.

She kissed his lips and his hands fell to his side. Geralt frowned as he realized he could no longer move his body. Triss had used her magic to bind him. She teased him and threatened to have her way with the witcher, as her finger sparked with magic. Geralt felt each pulsing sensation of her touch and protested verbally, but her eyes continued to peer at him enticingly. Triss was in a playful mood and her fingers across his bare chest caused a painful yet extremely pleasurable sensations. He moaned, his eyes were fierce and he wanted to feel her body as she felt his. Geralt tried to reach for her body, he yearn to hold his sorceress and willed his hands to move, but her magic held him pinned against his will. He scowled, then grin playfully until she capitulated and released him from her spell.

"Why do you do that? It…it makes me want when I can't touch your body." Geralt said as he grabbed and kissed her harshly.

Triss pulled her lips away briefly, then replied, "That is why I do it Geralt. I want you to crave me and no one else. Admit it, you love when I shackle you."

"Mmhmm, I like it—a lot, but...hmm. Now it's your turn." He said, then held her body away from his as she tried to get closer to him. Triss scooted her body forward, but his powerful hands kept her at bay.

"Stop it Geralt! That's enough! Please don't tease me." She whispered. "I need you to want my body no matter how much it change."

"You look beautiful..." Geralt muttered, "I'll always want all of you."

With a grin he released her hands and quickly slid his between her legs. He nuzzled his lips against her chest, then kissed and sucked on her body. Triss made a face, she pressed his face against his body, then yelped softly as if he had caused her pain. _She warned me her breast ached...maybe I shouldn't touch them. I can't help it now I'm already here. Just a little, she loves it._ He thought, then quickly removed his lips. The sorceress heard his thoughts; she chuckled, then pressed him back onto her skin. Triss bit her lips and panted as his fingers moved, then pressed herself against his hand, and raised her body in anticipation.

"What are you doing Geralt? Put your lips back now! Your fingers are—!" She screamed at him, then gasped and held onto his hand.

Her leg and thighs trembled, as she closed her eyes, then raised her body off him. Geralt raised his hands, twirled his fingers and she quickly responded. Triss squeezed against his hand to trapped his fingers between her thighs as her body tightened and quivered with pleasure. She dug her fingernails into his skin and kissed him softly to silence her moans, then swiftly moved her small hips and rounded belly to mount him. Geralt grabbed her waist, pulled her body onto his as she slowly twisted herself, then gripped his shoulder and neck.

He kissed her arm; ran his hands through her hair, "Damn your finger stings."

"Ger—Gently Geralt, that hurt." Triss whispered and twirled her hips as she kissed his face.

Geralt slowed himself and gently ran his hand across her back. He moved his lips across the sorceress's chest, then up to her neck and her ears. She whined and her movement became faster, more forceful. She ignored her own warnings and made love to him. They sweat and panted as she ran her hands through his hair, then rested her elbows on his shoulders. She moaned, pressed her body against him and held Geralt's face against her breast. Her sensual voice in her lover's ears urged him forward. She was rough, almost brutish as he made gentle love to her. Her fingers across his body stung and she continued to urge him forward through her soft whispers. Concerned, Geralt cautioned her, and she heeded, then slowed herself with a grin. Triss brought her lip to his, flick her tongue against his face, then she pried his lips apart and kissed him through her soft spasms. Geralt moaned and held her body softly, as Triss bit him on his chest to muffle her lustful cries.

"That was amazing Geralt." Triss said, then kissed his grinning lips. She gently rested her body against his chest as her Witcher wrapped his arms around her body.

"You were rough—"

"Yeah? I couldn't control my urges, maybe tonight we can…Ahh." Triss said as she raised her body, then hunched over and gripped the sheets. She winced, closed her eyes to the pain, then grabbed her belly and groaned loudly, "Ow! Ow! Ow! Oh shit, oh shit—something is wrong, Geralt, something is wrong with my baby! Can you hear the heartbeat?!"

"Yes. she sounds the same Triss." Geralt said, then grabbed her shoulders, "Damn!—Her heartbeat is...what's is this Triss? What do I do?!"

"Pain, sharp pain—grab that amulet and break it. Now Geralt! Quickly! Keira and Rita will respond soon." She replied.

Geralt gently placed her against the headboard, then retrieved the amulet from the ledge on the fireplace and broke it in half. He rushed to Triss's side still naked as portals opened into their parlor. Frantic footsteps were heard outside and their bedroom door opened just a Triss clothed herself with an illusion. The witcher barely managed to donned his knickers as Rita and Keira burst through the door. Triss had already applied magic to her own body and used a diagnosis spell to check her child. She continued to used her magic, as Rita moved to her side and placed her hands on the sorceress body.

"I won't dare ask what the two of you were doing." Rita said, as she hovered her hands just above Triss's belly.

"From the musky scent in here and the marks on Geralt's body, I think our dear sister fucked her witcher's brains out, then she tried to eat him." Keira jested.

"Keira!" Rita said.

"What?"

Geralt gazed at the bite and scratches on his chest, he grinned as Triss lower her eyes embarrassed, "We were in bed. Triss and I…"

Triss raised her eyes and followed Rita's hands closely as the sorceress worked, then interrupted, "How is my child Rita?! Is everything alright? How is my child? Please tell me my baby is alright! I was stupid and rough with Geralt."

"Calm down Triss! You are making me antsy, your child is doing well." Rita whispered, "You need to rest. I say the pain was caused by overexertion from your little adventure. You'll feel better soon and the pain will subside."

"Thank you."

"This child is very special to us all Triss, please take care and be careful."

"Mmhmm, umm Rita, why is your hair such a mess? We haven't seen you and Eskel for days." Triss whispered.

"Nothing! Eskel is not with me! He's doing Witcher business. Why would you think he is in my bedroom."

"Rita, you smell of Witcher potions, your hair is unkempt and the marks on your neck and chest are all too familiar." Triss said.

"Stop it!" Rita shouted.

Keira rolled her eyes, "Isn't it obvious? Our little sorceress face lit up when you mentioned Eskel. He's hunting a sorceress in her bed."

"Shut up Keira!" Rita shot back.

"Rita, you are not deceiving anyone. Eskel's taken a liking to you and you to him. I saw you kiss him in the courtyard, so why are you hiding it?" Triss asked.

"She has that witcher tied to her bed waiting for her return perhaps." Keira said.

"No I do not! He can easily free himself, we are merely private and…damn you both!" Rita said, as she quickly rose to her feet.

Triss chuckled, "Oh my Rita! You are a naughty sorceress. Try not to be too flustered, Eskel suits you. You are both quiet and private, but do forgive me—I didn't mean to pry."

Keira smile turned into a frowned as she too checked Triss's body. The sorceress raised her head, then reprimanded Geralt, "You need to be careful and gentle with your lover Geralt."

Triss eyed Keira, for a moment, then spoke softly, "It wasn't his fault—I was forceful with him …"

"You take too many risks Triss! But you are the logical one Geralt, and you should know better! Keep your hands off her for a moment and show a little restraint." Keira replied.

Rita raised her hand and gestured for everyone to cease talking, "Geralt, you and Triss must be careful when you do whatever it is you were doing."

"I am sure you've read every text on childbirth Triss. I've seen books strewn about your lab on the subject. You know the dangers and what lies ahead." Keira said.

"I know, I've read them all Keira, but reading is quite different from experiencing it." Triss replied.

"You agreed to your witcher's request, then opened your legs for Geralt to give you a child. I will hear no complaints sister." Keira teased, then hugged her.

"I'm not! I would never! This...this child, Geralt and Ciri are my world." Triss whispered into Keira's ears.

"Keira and I will be here on the morrow to check your progress. Witcher! Keep your hands off her for the night." Rita ordered as they prepared to leave, "Go and find yourself a strumpet."

"Rita!" Triss shouted.

"What? You were in the mood to tease me, so I simply returned the favor."

Uncertain as to how Sigo's curse affected Triss's child, the sorceresses was hesitant to make predictions. They informed Geralt and Triss that their child was well, then elaborated the details about Triss's condition and the dangers she faced. Successful gestation for a sorceress post Aretuza or a Witcher using potions and magic had never been attempted, Rita explained. Uncertainties and complication were expected, but the sorceresses assured them, that Triss and the child will pull through. When they finished their lecture, both sorceresses quietly left the room leaving Geralt and Triss to contemplate the news. Geralt nervously walked to Triss's side, then paused and closed his eyes. He placed his hands on her belly and felt his unborn child, but Rita's words concerned him deeply.

Geralt opened his eyes as Triss's hands touched his face, and whispered, "You look troubled. I am fine and your little girl is well."

"Mmhmm." _I can't lose you, can't you see that?_ _We can't do this again unless I'm sure you are both in no danger._ "Keira was right Triss, I have to think about your safety and the safety of my child."

"Geralt stop!" Triss said, then held him in her arms and kissed his head.

 *****][*****

 _ **One month later…December 28, 1274.**_

It had been a month since the sorceress experienced a scare with their unborn child and Geralt had grown distant. Triss sensed his fears, and the hesitation in his voice each time a intimate moment arose between them. It was early morning and she woke to Geralt hands tightly lock onto her hips. Geralt held her in his through the night awake as she slept and now exhausted she did not want to wake him. Triss gently removed his hands, kissed his lips and face, then quietly slipped out of bed. She wore Geralt's shirt and robe to have his scent close to her body. The sorceress had no plans to visit the court, instead she wished to spend the days at his side. Geralt had taken a monster contract and she was determined to accompany him on his hunt. Against his fierce protest Triss insisted until Geralt changed his mind and accepted her risky proposal, then warned the witcher to make no mention of their plans to Cirilla. She had no leverage to convince the young Witcheress and knew Ciri would be furious. Triss emerged from their bedroom, gently shut the door, then walked to the parlor where she saw a note addressed to her on the table in plain sight. Though odd, she reached for the parchment and noticed Tamara through the opened window. The young woman sat on the porch, and despite the biting cold, she wore nothing say a blouse, pants and her boots. Her hair was notably longer and her eyes more humble. Her manners and composure reflected much naivety as she stared into the distance. Triss placed the note on the table, donned her coat, then took a second dur coat for Tamara.

She opened the door and stepped out into the frigid air as Tamara turned her head surprised, "How are your wounds? You should not be sitting in this cold without a coat."

Tamara leapt to her feet. She greeted the sorceress respectfully, then answered, "My wounds have healed thanks to you. Geralt spared my life despite what I've done."

"It's cold, wear this." Triss said as she handed Tamara a dark fur coat.

She donned the coat, then walked forward to the edge of the porch, "Thanks you, for everything. You saved my life, the life of a witch hunter sent to kill you."

Triss took a deep breath, "I hated you girl, yet I could not let you die. You may not wish to hear this, but your father cared for Cirilla and his kindness demanded repayment. How you live now will determine what your life is worth. We all make mistakes, I hope you've learned from yours. "

"Hmm, someday I wish to repay your kindness. I am in your debt." Tamara said as she nodded her head.

"Kindness? Do not mistake my actions for kindness. You remained alive because you weren't foolish enough to do something stupid...had you done anything or attempted to harm my family, I would've killed you. You owe me nothing." Triss replied.

Tamara stared, as her face was consumed with self pity and remorse, "How can you say that, how can you say I owe you nothing? You saved my life after we tried to take yours. Forgave me, you must! I didn't know you were with child."

Triss frowned, "Shut up! If you knew would that have stopped you?!"

"I don't know, I don't know anything anymore and I do not deserve such kindness."

"Stop! In spite of what you've done, I no longer bear malice toward you. My child is well." Triss said as she rubbed her abdomen, "Let's changes the subject alright. What do you plan to do now?" _Stop it Rosi, you are hurting me._

"I like to return to Temeria, to be with my family. If Geralt's words about my father hold any truth. I like to see it for myself. If my father has mended his bad habits and cares from my mother alone, I need to return to right my wrongs."

Geralt woke to an empty bed. Triss's spot on their bed was cool, she had been awake for some time. He slid out of bed, then quietly walked into the parlor and noticed the note on the table addressed to Triss. He opened it. The message had been written by Cirilla and addressed to Triss, so Geralt quickly folded the note without reading and laid it on the table. He made his way to the window to gaze at his sorceress, then folded his arms across his body with a grinned and listened to her conversation with Tamara. Moment later, Geralt tapped his fingers on the window and drew Triss's eyes, then walked to the door and paused as she spoke.

"There is a vessel bound for Novigrad in a few days, I will buy you passage and give you coin for your travels. It's the best I can do." Triss said.

Tamara objected and shook her head at the mention of coin, "I don't deserve it, and I can't accept your coin, you've already done enough for me."

"Girl, that wasn't a request! You don't have a choice in this. The coin will help you during your travels and after you return to Temeria." Triss replied.

"Please don't, you've truly done enough for me and I can't ask for more." Tamara protested.

"Noted! My mind's made up. I will not let you struggle to find your way home or see you off empty handed. When Ciri left, your father give her coin and a mare." Triss replied, her tone stern, then she peered over her shoulders as Geralt emerged from their home.

"It's cold out here Triss, come inside before you catch a cold."

"Catch a cold Geralt? Come here. Tamara wants to return to her parents and I intend to get her passage on a ship bound for Novigrad with coin for her travels." Triss said as she rose to her feet and greeted him.

"I heard," He replied, "So you want to be with your family?"

"Yes. I want to be in Temeria with my parents." Tamara said.

"Good. I'm sure they want to see you—Triss, inside with our child please." Geralt said, as he opened the door.

Triss paused, then gaze into his eyes. He nodded and brought his face closer to hers, but she tapped his lips with her fingers, smiled, then pushed him away gently. He smacked her bottom playfully as she entered their home and startled her. Geralt then closed the door and eyed Tamara.

"Witcher, I haven't said it, but I am truly sorry." Tamara said.

"Triss almost died—The baby she carries, my child was nearly taken from me before I saw her born into this world. I spared you, but she saved your life. Be grateful for that." Geralt said.

"Forgive me Geralt, I can not undo what I've done, but you must believe me. I held no personal ill will for you or your sorceress." She replied.

"No, you just hate sorceresses! The thing is, Triss is a sorceress, my sorceress! Radovid and your Eternal Fire wish for her death, but the next simpleton who come looking for her will pay with their life, then I won't stop until I kill everyone trying to hurt her." Geralt said, then leaned against the frame of the door, closed his eyes and inhaled the frigid air.

"A warning Geralt, more will come. Nothing is as it seems—Be on your guard! The Eternal Fire message is false, I know that, but in these times it is a powerful message. The witches described by the church are nothing like the sorceresses I've seen here." Tamara replied, then gripped the ice covered banister.

"When do you leave Kovir?"

"A few days. Triss has agreed to pay for everything, even gave me coin I have not earned. She loves you Witcher. Forgave me, I don't mean to pry, but she had an argument with another sorceress, the one they call Yennefer."

"I know, Triss and Yen has a complicated relationship, but Triss will figure it out. I've made my choice." Geralt replied.

"You love her. The look in your eyes when you look at her says a great deal. A witcher who loves a sorceress..." Tamara said.

"Hmm," He mumbled, push his body from the cold frame and opened the door "I love her, more than life itself."

Tamara quickly move forward. Her quick action made Geralt pause. She placed her hand on his shoulders, "Do not relax your guard Geralt, Radovid will stop at nothing until he is dead."

"I will do whatever I must to keep them safe. The ground will be slick with blood and entrails before I let any harm come to Triss again." He mumbled, then shrugged her hands and walked through the door.

Triss walked into the parlor, wearing only Geralt's shirt. He paused and grinned when their eyes met. The sorceress returned a smile follow by a soft frown. She walked to him, rested her forehead on his chest without saying a word, then pushed him off and walked toward the fireplace. As she took her seat, Geralt knew something was out of place, yet he decided not to react. Triss unfolded a piece of parchment and read it, ' _Triss, I visited this morning, but you and Geralt were in bed. I did not wish to disturbed you, so I left to continue my search. I have yet to find Yennefer and I need your help. I'll be back later if I am still unable to find her on my own. Cirilla'_

She took a deep breath, grip her shirt, then called to Geralt from her seat, "Hurry and wear your armor Geralt, we have a date."

"Date? Triss, this is a hunt and it will be dangerous. Please! Stay here, I can't risk your safety." He replied.

"I have you to protect me love, and you will have me to protect you from monsters." She shouted and jest, "I've already told you Geralt, my mind is made up and I am going with you on this hunt with or without your approval."

"Fine, but you will do everything I say." He said in a dull voice from their bedroom.

Triss opened parchment now crumpled in her hand and read it again. The detail of the letter concerned her. She hastily scribbled a note on a piece for parchment, then cast a spell to send her message to Yen as Geralt walked into the parlor. He removed his swords from the wall and sheathed them on his back. His daggers rested on the bench beside Triss and she quickly rose to her feet and fastened both daggers on his chest.

"Are you taking those swords today, why not the other one?"

"No reason in particular, but these were the same blade I carried when you decided to stay with me."

"Hmm, history there." She whispered without lifting her eyes.

"Do you plan to wear my shirt on our hunt?" He asked, then raised her chin, "What is it?"

"Geralt, my clothes no longer fit my body, look at me! You did this and now, I have to use illusions or wear a dress." She replied.

"You look beautiful Triss, I like what I see now." He replied,

She coiled her arms around his neck, "No time for jest Geralt, I'm—I'm round."

"Yeah, your breast are huge and round too. Much bigger, nice." He replied, "I can take a hand full, it's soft."

"Really Geralt, I'm round? My breast are huge, so you mean they weren't satisfying before? If you have nothing nice to say, just be quiet!" Triss said, then pushed him away, and walked toward her lab.

"Come on, I like them, I do. You are beautiful, you've always been beautiful." Geralt said, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No!" She said, then slammed the door to her lab and leaned against it with a smile. _He loves them. Maybe I was_ a little _too dramatic, but he doesn't put his hands on me the way he used to. Now I hope he won't stop, I expect a knock soon._

Geralt walked to Triss's labs and gently knock on the door. The vibration of his knock shot through her body, but Triss refused to answer. He knocked again as her megascope buzzed to life. _She contacting someone,_ _I hope it's not Keira or Rita. I have no time for another lecture from those two._ He thought, then turned the handle to let himself in. Triss protested and ordered him to stay away. Surprised and confused Geralt returned to the parlor and took a seat near the fireplace. _Hmm she's really angry._ The sorceress's reaction was odd and he struggled to resist the urge to enter the lab and grab her without permission. The sound of a heavily armored horses approaching their home caught the witcher's attention. He opened the door and stood on the porch with his arms crossed across his body. A messenger from the royal court, escorted by four royal guards approached their manor. The royal courier, a man of great stature dismounted his horse, bowed, then handed Geralt a parchment crowned with a sorceress seal.

"Greetings, master witcher, a message for the Lady Merigold from Lady Evelyne." The man said.

Geralt broke the seal, opened the parchment and read the message, _Greetings Triss, Forgive me for the urgent dispatch. I know you've taken a leave of absence from the courts and I am expected to handle such matters, but I must inform you of my progress. The council and mages are prepared as you directed, however, we may need to travel to the eastern front to make preparations in the coming months...Further, the guard Einar is awake and has returned to his duties at the courts. His first words were concern for your well being and a request to speak with you and your Witcher... I look forward to seeing you soon sister. Eve._ Geralt folded the parchment as the guards and courier rode off, then entered the home and waited. He could hear Triss conversing with Keira via her megascope, then the sorceress terminate the link and contacted another. This time it was Yennefer and he did his best not the listen to the that conversation.

"Yennefer! Did you receive my message? I know you are there and you will answer me right now!" Triss said.

There was a brief silence, then Yen appeared before the megascope and answered, "How can I help you Triss? You are looking well."

Triss rolled her eyes, "Thank you. Where did you go? Cirilla is worried sick about you. There are people who care for you, so stop pouting and return before Ciri goes mad."

"I am where I belong Triss, when you see Cirilla tell her I await her at the inn. Have a pleasant day." Yen said, as she terminated the link.

"Yen wait! I need to speak to you—Good day to you too." Triss mumbled, though the link had been terminated. _Why does she make it so difficult? Why do I make it so difficult? This has to stop._

Triss opened the door and walked to Geralt. He raised his voice, asked her to freeze in place, then quickly jumped to his feet and walked to her side. She stood awkwardly as his gaze roamed her body, then turned as Geralt walked around her. He stare at the gentle curves of her waist, her tiny hips, and her rounded stomach pushing taut against his shirt, then grin and placed his hand on the nape of her neck. Triss closed her eyes, squeeze her hands shut, then leaned her head in his palm just before Geralt took her by the waist and pressed her body closer to him. She curled her arms around his waist and took a deep whiff of his scent as Geralt her hips and buried his face in her neck, then took a whiff. The sweet scent of her silky auburn hair made him chuckle like she's hadn't heard in along while.

"What?" She said, then pinched him, "What was that for?"

"You smell so nice," He muttered, "And you look so beautiful."

"Thank you, Geralt."

"Mmhmm" He mumbled, then gently rested his lips against her cheeks, "Are you angry? I'm sorry, I—"

"I'm not angry, I know what you meant. You tried to cheer me up and I responded emotionally." She whispered, "Forgive me."

"Don't say that. What did Ciri say again?" He murmured. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

She snickered, then touched his cheek, "Did Ciri tell you to say that to me when I'm vexed?"

"Uh...mmhmm." He replied, as his eyes shifted to the side.

Triss smiled, pulled his face closer to hers, then grabbed his armor as Geralt ran his hands across her skin and caused her jerk subtly. He reached her neck as her lips parted. She threw her head back gently and released a soft sensual moan as she bit her lips. Instinctively, Geralt tightened his grip, as she pulled on his armor, stuck her hand beneath the hard leather and dragged her nails against body. He cupped her chest, and ran his fingers down to her hips as her right leg coiled around his. Geralt grabbed her neck and forced her face closer to his. He plunged his tongue deep into her mouth between her parted lips.

She whined, broke their kiss, then pressed her lips against his cheek, "Lovely Geralt—I need to ready myself." _This is the first time you've kissed me this way since…don't stop Geralt, dammit, don't let my word stop you._

Triss wiped her lips, then turned to head toward their bedroom, but Geralt grabbed her hand and pulled her back. He hugged her waist, then kissed her lips as he waved Evelyne's note before her face. Triss quickly grabbed the note just as Geralt explained the contents of the message. She smiled, read the note aloud, then asked to make a stop at the royal court before their hunt. Einar, the young man who fought so fiercely to defend her had returned to his duties as Tancred guard, and she was eager to see and thank him for his valiant effort protecting her during the castle assault. Together, they had visited the young man when Triss first woke, but he hadn't recovered from his injuries. Unable the denied her request, Geralt agreed, then loosened his grip as she pried herself from his grasp.

Concern about exposing Triss who was visibly heavy with his child to any danger, Geralt grumbled, yet he knew she would never listened or agree to remained at home while he hunted. He waited until she emerged from the bedroom, ogled her from afar. Triss stood clad in a elegant sapphire dress embroidered with beautiful patterns on the neckline and cuffs. The front and back of her gown were loosely laced, but snugged taut against her abdomen to accommodate her maternal condition. The sleeves and waist were adorned with powerful magic runes embroidered within the fabric. To say the least, she was stunning. Her blue eyes glowed and complimented her remarkable figure. Her radiant smiled gave Geralt pause as he twirled her body and committed her beautiful body to memory. He stared lecherously, her breasts filled the front of her dress and and her eyes followed his. In private the lover's held nothing back, Geralt revealed a side she never thought possible, yet each day the deep love they held grew.

"Ahem, what exactly are you staring at?"

"You are..." He whispered, "Wait, just stand right there and don't move."

"What are you doing Geralt? Not this again." She replied.

He took a step back, then moved to the side. Her beautiful body, full breast, and sensual curves accented by her beautiful dress, her stomach clearly visible behind the soft silk fabric. Her dress revealed her smooth slender legs hugged by her furry boots. Geralt stepped closer and ran his fingers against her belly and Triss let out a soft thirsty gasp.

Triss smiled, "You know she kicks me viciously when you do that."

Geralt ran his fingers against her belly again, then grin "I know."

"You are so amazing Geralt, this is the life I imagined for us. Not war, assassins or witch hunters. I want you to be happy. I want so much for us." She whispered and hugged him.

Her soft breast and firm stomach against his body, pressed his desires, yet he was hesitant to move forward, "We have to go."

She frowned, then nodded. Since their last intimate encountered, he had resisted all, but one of her advances, "You are right, we should go."

Triss donned her coat, then opened a portal to Tancred's palace. She took took him by the arm, then stepped through and emerged into the grand hall where they were greeted by Deidre, the commander of Tancred's royal guards. A squad of heavily armored men approached Deidre as the sorceress, her Witcher and the commander exchanged greetings. Though their faces were concealed by their helmets, Triss easily recognized Einar by his confident walk. His armor bore the scars of their battle, but his spaulder on his right shoulder and pauldron on his left displayed his new status. To his brothers, Einar was a hero for saving the sorceress, yet he cared little for the praises and the sorceress cared only that he had survived that horrible encounter. She rushed forward, threw her arms around his neck and crashed against his armor. Einar stumbled awkwardly, then shifted his gaze between Geralt and Deidre.

Einar raised his hands in the air as if afraid to place them on the sorceress body. His armor rattled against the chainmail beneath, as she held onto him tightly, then he spoke, "M'lady Merigold, you are alive and well. I was afraid you were dead. I awoke to news of your death."

"I survived Einar, I survived to be rescued, thanks to your bravery and that of your brothers. I am forever indebted to you." Triss said, as she tighten her grip and squeezed him.

"You owe me nothing sorceress, had you not shielded me, I be dead like my brothers. We were honor bound to protect you with our lives and I am alive, because of you." He replied.

"I can say the same to you. Because of your bravery, my child and I survived." Triss said.

"Child?"

"Triss is carrying our child." Geralt said, eyeing the sorceress as he spoke. "You saved two that day."

As she held onto Einar, Triss rested her forehead on the man's breastplate. His armor was rough with battle scars and the hint of Sigo's magic lingered still. His standard solid blue cloak of the royal guards had changed to crimson, as Einar had been elevated to captain and now commanded his own element of Tancred's guards. A young noblewoman approached the party, and called to Einar. Triss turned her head and recognized the familiar face, but the woman frowned as the sorceress continued to hug hi,. Geralt heard the man's heart skipped a beat as his eyes went from his harsh stare to the woman's scolding eyes.

"Einar! What are you doing? Why are you hugging her and why do you have a child with the sorceress? She can't have you, I won't allow it! You are mine and you are to wed me." The young woman said as Triss released Einar from her grip and gazed at Geralt confused.

"Yvette, What are you doing here? This is not what it seems, I have no children." Einar said as he grabbed and hugged her.

"Unhand me now!" She shouted.

Geralt recognized the jest in the woman's tone, but the witcher would entertain no claims to his sorceress or child. He took Triss's hands and pulled her closer to him. Einar noticed Geralt's eyes fixed on him, "The child is mine and Triss is not interested in other men."

Einar voice cracked, "The witcher is right, Yvette. We are arranged to be wedded are we not"

She pushed Einar away, then turned to Triss, "Please m'lady, you cannot take him. He is my betrothed, our families will regain status after our union."

Triss smiled, then turned her gaze to Geralt as he stared at Einar, "Calm down girl, you are mistaken. I have no desire to take anything or anyone from you. Einar saved my life and I am in his debt."

"No Lady Merigold, you saved my life when you shielded me without regards for the danger to yourself. I merely did my duty as honor demanded." He said.

Triss laughed, then leaned her head on Geralt shoulders, "Is honor the only thing that matter to you men?"

"I have naught of value, say my honor." He answered. "Even that, is in question, I have broken my word to honor my family's wishes."

"Forgave me, Einar. Excuse me sorceress my jest were unrefined." Yvette said, then leapt forward and hugged Triss as Geralt stepped back.

"No need for that. You have yourself a fine young man and a loyal soldier." Triss said, as Yvette broke her hug and moved away.

Geralt stepped forward and extended his hand. He could hear the man's heart beat frantically as he stare at him. They grabbed each other's forearm, then the Witcher spoke, "You risked your life to save Triss. I'm grateful."

Einar nodded, then turned to speak with commander Deidre. Triss quickly ended her conversation with Yvette, then took Geralt by the arm as she opened a portal to a town northeast of Pont Vanis. She held Geralt close at her side, though he hated traveling through portals. Though he preferred his mare Roach, portals were their fastest means of travel and he frowned at the thought of Triss on horseback in the frigid cold. To her surprise, Geralt had insisted they travel using her portals and Triss as expected, insisted they journey on horseback for his sake. Unwilling to compromise on his single request, she give into his demand.

"Alright, I'll open a portal." She replied, "What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Did you find it strange? Noble do that sort of thing. Sometimes respected families use marriage as a political tool, in this case it's just a matter of gaining status. It's not that uncommon Geralt you know that. Come on…" Triss whispered, then raised her hands and opened a portal.

Moments later, they emerged from her portal and made their way into the tavern listed on the witcher's contract. As she entered, Triss removed her hood and a deafening silence befell the room. She slowly walked forward and quietly spoke to the barkeep. The sight of her hair loosely flowing across her back, her brilliant smile and soft spoken voice put the man at ease. He quickly pointed to the contract's owner as Triss offered her thanks, then strolled toward the woman. She smiled, then conversed with woman while the tavern remained eerily quiet. Per her description, Triss concluded the monsters were a colony of nekkers and Geralt agreed. The old woman offered a sum of five hundred Koviri bezants, but noble and faithful to his Witcher's customs, Geralt demanded a fair prices. He agreed to accept one hundred bezant when the job was completed, but the woman insisted they take the coin before the job was done. Triss knowing Geralt would not take the money before the job was done, insisted and convinced the woman, that the contract must be completed before payment is collected.

"I have all the information we need Geralt." She said.

"Mmhmm, you are very good at this." Geralt said.

She smiled, then softly replied, "Lessons from our many hunts together and listening to papa Vesemir's teaching at Kaer Morhen."

Geralt placed his hand on Triss's waist, and Triss coiled her arm through his as they exited the tavern. She opened a portal to the location described by the woman and they soon emerged beside the cave. Geralt tried to consume a cat potion, but Triss stopped him and offered to light up the passageways with her magic. He asked her to stay clear of the coming fight and to the witcher's surprise she agreed without her usual protest. As they moved through the tight passageway of the cave, Geralt gathered clues using his witcher senses, then Triss's voice suddenly drew his focus.

"Geralt, my medallion is vibrating."

"Yeah, monsters nearby, I can hear them." He replied.

"I don't hear anything." Triss said, then she reached for the medallion and tried to place his witcher medallion around his neck, "You should wear it for now."

"No need, just stay close to me. Nekkers can borrow and reappear anywhere." He muttered.

The cramped passageway of the caves opened into a large cavern as the grinding sound of nekkers borrowing echoed against the walls. Geralt drew his silver sword and Triss hands sparked with flames. High above them on the ledge stood two nekker warriors and down below was a nekker chieftain, identified by the red clay marking on the monster's face. Flanked by multiple nekkers, the chieftain stood at the center of the cavern. Geralt cast Quen, then moved forward while Triss hung back. Almost by instinct, she called a spell and protected him with her magic from a distance. As Geralt approached the chieftain with his swords drawn, nearby nekkers borrowed, but Triss quickly cast another spell and forced the monsters to surface.

"We will have none of that." She mumbled, then called out to Geralt, "My spell will stop them from borrowing. It's not going to last forever love, so I suggest you dispatch them quickly."

"Thanks." He said, "It should make it easier for me to finish this quickly. Watch my back Triss and keep your eyes on the two warriors on the ledge."

She smiled, "I'll always be watching your back Geralt."

He eyed the nekker chieftain, but the creature stood defiantly. Geralt cast Aard to knock the creature on its back, then quickly plunged his sword into the monster's body to delivered the killing blow. After losing their chieftain, the remaining nekkers lost their coordination and attacked. Geralt twirled his sword, then swung swiftly and severed a second monster's head. He quickly stepped forward and sliced the third in half. More nekkers appeared, but Triss targeted the nearest two. The closest monster exploded and showered the ground with entrails and blood. She killed the second nekker, then she quickly turned her attention toward Geralt as his sword cut through the air and finished the remaining monsters nearby.

He looked over his shoulders at his sorceress then asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Geralt, what about you?" She replied.

"I have nekker blood and guts all over me." He said.

"A day's work for my Witcher." She joked, "You can take a bath with me after if you wish."

"Mmhmm." He mumbled, then crept forward.

Both nekker warriors climbed down from the ledge and Geralt quickly raised his blade to the guard. Nekker warriors were stronger, more fierce than their smaller counterparts, but the witcher had the benefit of experience. He lunged forward, but the first creature jumped backwards out of his range. The second warrior attacked and struck the Witcher from behind and his Quen shield pop and fizzled away. Triss immediate raised another shield around him, then moved to his side.

"I told you to stay back Triss. It's dangerous." He said.

She tilted her head and glanced at him from the corner of her eye, "More reason why I should be right here at your side Geralt."

As the two nekker warriors attacked in unison, Triss knocked both creatures back with a barrier, then engulfed the first with fire. It flailed about in flames, then exploded spewing blood and gut, but the sorceress quickly raised a barrier around them. Geralt growled, then ordered her to stay back as he moved forward to attack the last warrior. Triss ignored his request and followed close behind defiantly. Skillfully, he shifted his stance and assumed the Addan Aenye, he preferred speed and agility. He crouch his body, loosened his muscles, then raised his sword just above his shoulder as the creature lunged forward. He grinned, then side stepped, but noticed his sorceress directly in the creature's path. Geralt cast Aard against the ground and slammed his body into the nekker to knock it away from as Triss raised her shield. His action knocked the nekker of balance, but the creature crashed against her shield, then stumbled backward as her magic repelled it.

"Damn! Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine Geralt, are you hurt." She replied.

"No."

"Just kill that fucking thing!" Triss said.

He quickly cast Aard to knock the warrior back, then swung his blade and cut the creature's body in half. Geralt hastily sheathed his sword, then grabbed her arms and give her body a thorough scan. He pulled her body close into him and Triss grabbed his armor.

With a quizzical look in her eyes, Triss lay her hands on his cheek, then whispered, "Geralt, what are you doing? I said I'm alright and your child is unharmed."

"I was just making sure…"

"I know. I promise you Geralt I will keep our child safe. Don't panic like that, you scared me." She replied.

 *****][*****

The warmth of his body as he held her tightly made Triss squeeze herself even closer to him. She tucked her hands inside his armor and grabbed onto the shirt beneath. They stood in each other's arms for a moment, then she opened a portal back to the tavern as Geralt severed the nekker warrior's head as a trophy. At the tavern, Geralt collected the contract reward from the women in a small leather pouch, then returned to Triss waiting outside. She opened another portal to their home and they entered hand in hand. He walked toward her lab to removed his armor as she headed straight for their bedroom. The smell of nekker blood and guts made her nauseous and she desperately wanted a bath. Geralt removed his armor and placed it on the stand, then unfastened his swords and mounted them on the wall.

He exited her lab and entered their bedroom, and stare as she bent over the large tub to prepare a bath for two. Triss climbed into the bath, then motioned for Geralt to join her, but the Witcher hesitated briefly only the meet her fierce gaze. She raised her legs above the rim of the tub in a tease, then ordered him to remove his clothes. As he entered the bath, Triss grabbed Geralt's hands playfully, but he quickly braced himself to avoid falling onto her body. She noticed his subtle hesitation as she gently positioned her body between his legs, but the sorceress took his arms and wrapped them around her body. Slowly she had manage to ease Geralt's fear, but Geralt remained hesitant. Triss had become exceptionally sensitive to his touch and could not resist the urge to have him. She pulled her flowing wet hair across her shoulders, then leaned her head against his chest as Geralt reached in and planted his lips against head.

"I am besotted with you Geralt." She whispered, then ran her hand against his cheek and send a stinging surge of sensation through his body.

He ran his fingertips across her skin, as she curled her finger against his face and moaned softly. Sensing the rise in her body, Geralt continued, then move his hands across her stomach down to her hip and legs. She curled her toes, then pulled his back further from the wall of tub and quickly straddled him. They kissed and her tongue gently swirled, then slid into her witcher's mouth. Triss pressed her hips against his body as his hands gripped and he pulled her closer to him. The harsh bump of her abdomen against his body snapped the Witcher from his lustful trance. Geralt recalled the pain she endured after their last intimate encounter. He paused, then gently nudged her body away from his.

Her eyes widened in a frowned, she recognized the look in his eyes, "What's wrong? Why do you stop yourself?"

"I don't want to hurt you and..."

"You won't!" She replied, and flick his lips with her tongue.

"I can't risk it Triss, I'm sorry, I…" He muttered.

"It's alright Geralt, let hurry and bathe. We can spend the evening in the parlor by the fireplace." She murmured.

After their bath, they sat by the fireplace to rest. Exhausted, Triss rested on his lap with her eyes closed, but opened them when she heard the whined and gallop of a horse in a distance. The sound drew nearer and soon she was on her feet wide awake gazing through the windows. The moon had risen high in the sky and the night was almost as clear as day.

"Who do you think it is riding here this late Geralt?" Triss asked, as she continued to stare out the window.

"Only one person rash enough to ride so recklessly." He replied, with a grin.

"You think it's Ciri?"

Since the attacks on his sorceress Geralt senses were heightened. He replied, "I know it's Ciri, You should see her soon with her new mare she named Kelpie."

"You think she'll spend the night with us? I need to speak with her." Triss asked, a wild grin hugged her face as she rushed to his side and stole a kiss.

"Mmhmm." He said as she regained her perch by the window.

Her cheeks brightened and she whispered softly, "It is Ciri and here she comes now."

"Told you." He said, then motioned for her to come back to him.

Triss took her seat next to Geralt as Ciri busted through the door. She reeked of blood and the foul scent soon filled the room. Triss quickly rose from her seat, and pointed her fingers toward Cirilla's bedroom instructing her to clean up. Ciri smiled at the sorceress commands, then walked to her room without complaints. From the fresh scent of blood on her armor it was clear the young witcheress had killed something, yet she had no trophies attached to her mare. Cirilla cleaned herself, then joined Geralt and Triss near the fireplace.

Triss smiled as Ciri too her seat, then asked, "Did you find Yennefer baby girl?"

"Mmhmm, she's finally returned. We talked briefly, but she didn't say much except you called her." Ciri said, then grinned wildly.

"Did I say something? Why are you making that face...another hunt? How did it go?" Triss asked.

"No, No...I killed a few wild dogs being pest, nothing important. But you called me baby girl. It's just like you to make up names for me," Ciri whispered, then moved closer to Triss, "Can we speak privately?"

"I'll leave you two to talk alone." Geralt said, then placed his hands on Triss's belly and rubbed gently.

"You have him well trained." Ciri joked as Geralt rose to his feet and walked toward their bedroom.

"I heard that Ciri."

"Meant for you to hear it." Ciri replied.

"Mmhmm"

Triss made an awkward face, then smiled, "It's nothing like that Ciri. I don't make your father do anything he doesn't wish to."

"I know, I know. I jest…truthfully you allow him to run wild and gave him everything he ask. I've never seen him like this."

"So what did you want to speak about love." Triss said, as Ciri gazed at the fire.

"You can tell me anything you know?" Ciri said, then turned to Triss and whispered, "I want to know what happened between you and Yennefer?"

Triss frowned, then turned her head to look away, "Ciri please, I rather not say. I don't want to drive a wedge between you and Yen. Please let me handle this."

"What happened! You need to tell me what's going on. Tell me or I will speak to Keira, and she will tell me everything if I nag her hard enough."

"Ciri!"

"I'm sorry Triss, please don't shut me out. Not now, please! I know what you are going through, believe me, I know Yennefer can be abrasive, but I also know you care for her…"

Triss sighed, closed her eyes and whispered, "We had a fight just before you and Geralt arrived. We had another argument the day you hunted the fiend."

Triss rose from her seat and paced, as Ciri tried to calm her. It was clear she was stressed by their conversation, and Ciri asked her to stop, but the sorceress refused. She walked over to the fireplace, then paused and folded her arms across her body. Triss mumbled to herself, then rushed to Ciri's side and place her hands on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Ciri. I said things to Yen, horrible things, I even taunted her…"

Ciri raised her voice and interrupted, "Don't lie to me! Don't try to blame yourself solely and hide what truly happened. I know you are trying to shield me Triss, but I am not a little girl. What did Yennefer say to you?"

"We both said things out of anger and I slapped her for it." Triss replied.

"You two have to stop it right now. You are in no condition to behave this way. Mend your relationship with Yen, for my sake if nothing else." Ciri pleaded.

"I love nothing more than to put this messy business behind me. I'll do anything you asked, but this is not as simple as it seems. Yen and I have to work this out, our way." Triss said.

"Yennefer said the same thing. The two of you have no plans to rest this do you? Fine! If you won't end this I will! I will tell Geralt." Ciri said.

"You will not! I don't want to fight, I have no reason to. Geralt is already mine, but Yennefer has to understand that I'm not going to allow her to insult me or act as if she is superior to me. I've had enough of her condescending tone and I am done explaining my love for him." Triss said as she held her belly and sat.

Ciri moved closer to her, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine! Forgave me, your sister is moving or kicking. I don't know, but it's not comfortable." Triss replied.

"Can I...? I want to feel her." Ciri said.

Triss took Ciri hands and placed them on her belly, "Do you feel that? Geralt enjoys that."

"Amazing!" Ciri whispered with a smile, "You don't have to explain anything else you know. Everything you need is right here in you. Stop fighting with Yen and make up."

"Thank you Ciri, I will speak to Yen. I like nothing more than to fix this. I had hoped she be present for the birth of your sister, but enough of that now. Will you spend the night here with me—with us? I miss you and I'm sure Geralt misses you too." Triss said.

Ciri nodded and replied, "It hasn't been that long, but yes, I'll spend the night with you. Maybe the two of you won't be so loud tonight."

"Ciri! Stop that."

"What? It's nothing to be embarrassed about, you are very loud you know."

Triss blushed and turned her eyes away, "Maybe, but it will be a quiet night. Geralt refuses touch me like he used to. He stops each time I try to be intimate and worries it could harm his child."

"What a silly thought. Maybe he should be more gentle." Ciri replied.

Triss face became flushed red as she tried to mask her embarrassment. She rose from her seat and walked to Ciri's bedroom. Clothes lay strewn about on the floor and the sorceress slowly got down on her knees to remove the soiled clothes. She made Ciri's bed with new sheets, lit the fireplace, then added two sticks of wood into the flames. Triss lit scented candles, then relaxed on the bed with her back against the headboard. Ciri arranged her armor and swords, climbed into bed beside Triss, then asked to lean her head on her belly. She gently tucked her face against Triss's skin and immediately felt her sister move. Gently, Triss ran her fingers through Cirilla's hair, then tucked her locks behind her ears as she raised her head.

"Have you thought about a name? Will you tell me?" Ciri asked.

"Of course. It's a girl, so we decided to call her Rosina. She's a beautiful rose given to me by Geralt." Triss replied.

"What if you were having a boy? What would you've called him?"

Triss smile, "You need not ask that Ciri. We decided on Vesemir, for a very special Witcher."

"Fine choices, both names, but Rosina it will have to wait until your second child." Ciri smiled.

"Second child? Ciri, I'll do anything for Geralt you know that, but I don't thinks it's possible to give him another child. If he ask me to I will do everything within my power, but my body may not tolerate a second workup of treatment like that."

"Do you wish for another?"

"I don't know, I have everything I could ever hope for with Geralt, this child and in you. Before Rosi is born, his mutations will likely reverse the changes and make him unable to gave me another child." Triss said, with a subtle hint of sadness, "Rita also warned a second treatment could kill me. Knowing that, I don't think Geralt will allow me to try."

"I have no doubt that Geralt will not risk harming you. You've already given him something beautiful."

In Cirilla's bedroom, they continued their conversation until Ciri drifted to sleep with Triss's hands softly stroking her hair. It wasn't long until Triss's eyelids slid shut and she drifted to sleep. Ciri rested with her head on Triss's lap and her arms tightly wrapped around the sorceress waist. Though uncomfortable, and unable to rest, Triss woke, but remained still. She dare not wake Cirilla, as exhaustion kept the young woman in a deep sleep. Late that night after she failed to returned to their bedroom Geralt went looking for his sorceress in the parlor. He walked into Ciri's bedroom and noticed Triss with her eyes closed, and her hand resting on Ciri's cheeks. His young daughter had curled her body against the sorceress with her face gently tucked against the Triss's belly. Ciri hands were tightly wrapped around Triss's body that any movement would've surely woken her. He grinned, then grabbed a spread and placed it on them. _This brings back memories of Kaer Morhen. Looks like I'll be sleeping alone tonight._ He thought.

Triss opened her eyes and whispered, as he turned to leave the room, "Geralt, will you stay here beside us. I know the chair is uncomfortable, but I want you close to us."

"Mmhmm, I see Ciri stole you for the night, our bed is cold without you."

"She's exhausted and I don't want to wake her."

Geralt fixed his eyes on Ciri as she slept like a child warmly ensconced on Triss's lap, then he raised his eyes and scrutinize his lover's body. As always, when his eyes met hers, she returned a loving smile and a soft stare. He grinned, then slowly lowered his head, as he sat into the chair beside her. Triss watched his body movements and his subtle sighs with surprise, as her curiosity mounted. _I wonder what's on his mind._ She thought, as Geralt leaned forward in his chair and rested his head on the bed next to her. Unable to quench her raging curiosity as to why the witcher was grinning, Triss gestured for him to move closer and Geralt obeyed.

She placed her left hand on his face, then gently twirled her fingers through his hair as she stroked Ciri's scar with her right. The witcheress moved to Triss's gentle massage, as the sorceress whispered to Geralt, "What is it? Why did you grinned when you saw us like this?"

He shook his head, then spoke, "You, Ciri and this child are the most important people in my life. I have it all right here, and now I find myself thinking what we could have had then, what I missed..."

"Geralt don't! Come here," She whispered, as she stared at her belly and Ciri, then extended her hands as he moved his face to her breast, "If you had chosen me then, our life would've been amazing, but we wouldn't have the memories we've made together since. Good and bad memories, I—I am fixed on you. I can't breathe when you are so close and it's even harder to breathe when you are out of my sight."

"I'll never allow any harm to come to you again. I know you can protect yourselves, you're strong, Ciri is…but I want to be there, beside you. I don't want..." He muttered.

"I know. Let me see your hand." Triss said, as she opened her blouse, took Geralt's hand and placed it against her bare skin, "She jumps like that only for your hands. She'll need our love and our protection, it's a cruel world we live in. I don't want you to blame yourself for what happened to me."

Geralt raised his body, climbed into bed and leaned forward to kiss her. Triss removed her right hand from Ciri's head and placed it on his cheeks. They paused briefly, then their lips collided in a deep passionate kiss. Her body quivered as his hands drifted across her neck, Triss cried softly, curled her toes and raised her knees. The sound of their kiss and her loud moans as their lips peeled apart briefly woke Ciri. Hesitant, she placed her hand on Geralt's chest and tried to shoved him gently as their kiss grew louder.

Ciri raised her head, with her eyes still shut and mutter through the muffled noise, "Must you two kiss so loudly and forcefully? Why is he grunting?"

"Hush baby girl and go back to sleep, you need to rest. I'm sorry, your father and I didn't mean to wake you." Triss whispered, through his lips.

 *****][*****

A few days passed and Tamara departed on her journey to Novigrad. To escape prying eyes, Cirilla escorted the young woman just before dawn, then waited for her ship to set sail. Arrangements had been made by Triss to ensure she was adequately cared for and protected during her journey to Temeria. Tucked in her bags was a note from Triss to her father the baron expressing her gratitude for his aid to Ciri and Geralt. In spite of her protest Triss had also given Tamara enough coin to see her home and well. The sorceress also promised to visit, should they ever return to Temeria, then left her in Ciri's care. Surprisingly, as she boarded her ship Tamara received a hug from Ciri and a message for her father. The kindness shown during her treatment and stay give the woman pause.

"You people are nothing like I imagine." Tamara whispered.

"Go on, board your ship. I am certain we will meet again." Ciri replied.

 _ **Three days later…**_

It was early morning and Geralt still lay in bed asleep. Triss woke to prepare their home, and the sweet smell of cake and treats filled the air as she sip from a small cup. Her morning routine, a promise the sorceress had made when they moved to Kovir. Geralt had asked her to remain in bed, but she refused to give up her morning chores. As she sat at the table, Cirilla entered their home wearing full witcher's armor. Her body was covered in an ankle length cloak that concealed her armor. Swords protruded from her back and Triss smiled brightly as she walked into the kitchen as if the master of the manor. Ciri inquired as to Geralt location and Triss jokingly told her the Witcher was still in bed resting. She frowned, twisted her face, then complained.

"Why is he asleep and why are you on your feet? Wake him up! He should serve you in bed you know?" Ciri said, as she turned and hastily walked toward their bedroom.

"Ciri! Cut it out. Don't wake him. Besides, Keira said I needed the exercise, so it's alright." Triss said, but Ciri had already disappeared into the hall.

"No! It's not alright!" She shouted, "You should be resting in bed not him."

"What are you doing Ciri?" Geralt said as he stood behind her.

"I was on my way to wake you, so Triss can sit down with her feet up while you serve her. I think she need a massage, maybe you can rub her feet too while you are at it." Ciri said.

"You think Triss want that?"

"Geralt, every woman loves to be coddle." Ciri replied, "Where are you going?"

"A walk with Triss as promised." He replied.

"It's cold out there."

The outside air was frigid as they prepared for their morning stroll. Ciri warned and tried to persuade the sorceress to use a portal, but Triss demanded Geralt take the long saunter by her side. Their early morning leisure strolls were part of their life in Kovir and she missed the time spent together. Geralt entered the kitchen where they waited and paused at the archway. Like Cirilla, he wore full armor and a long dark cloak. No longer able to wear her usual fitting ensembles, Triss modeled a beautiful sleeved dress with rich trims. Her emerald green dress loosely hugged her body and revealed her beautiful shape. Her round taut belly and breast filled the front of her dress as she slid her hands down her sides, then gently pushed her breast high. Geralt stared from afar as she donned a matching scarf loosely wrapped twice around her neck. She draped the ends across her chest, then walked toward him.

"You two are so much alike." Triss raised her head and said, "You wear the same armors, you even move and behave the same."

"We are Witchers. You look so beautiful—you are—so damn beautiful Triss." Geralt replied, as he grabbed her waist.

"She look stunning Geralt—Do you ever keep your hands off each other?" Ciri said with a smile.

"No!" He replied, but Ciri noticed Triss frown.

"Thank you baby girl...are you ready?" She asked.

"Mmhmm."

Triss grabbed her long fur coat, then opened the door. The cold frigid air bit her face and rushed through her hair just as Ciri, and Geralt joined her. Together they exited the home and walked toward the stables where Ciri took control of Kelpie, Broggha and Roach. She walked behind them as they took the long stroll from their home to the palace. Pont Vanis was the summer capital of Kovir however, with war looming, King Tancred had decided to keep his military and mage advisor there rather than make the winter move to Lan Exeter. Though Tancred had moved between the eastern front and Pont Vanis while his Generals continue to prepare the provinces for the coming war, Triss as leader of the council and conclave opted to keep the mages in Pont Vanis. Absent from the court, Evelyne manage the sorceress affairs and now all preparations were complete. No surprise to Ciri, it took some time to walk the distance from Triss's home to the palace yet they took the stroll each morning.

Ciri followed close behind as Geralt and Triss walked ahead hand in hand. Behind her were their mares who followed the young Witcheress obediently after Geralt cast Axii on them. She quickly walked to Triss's side as the sorceress leaned her head on Geralt's body, then stretch out her hand and took Ciri's for a brief moment as they approached the edge of the city. They waited while Ciri carried their mares to a nearby stable, then paid keeper to care for the animals until her return. She rejoined Geralt and Triss as they continued their walk toward the palace. The townspeople gathered just as they did each time the sorceress and her Witcher walked the streets of Pont Vanis. Many were intrigued by the young ashen haired witcheress who had traveled the city before, yet never stopped long enough to notice onlookers.

"Do you deal with the gawking each morning as you walk together?" Ciri asked, then grinned as a young girl nudged her.

"They've never seen a Witcheress as beautiful as you Ciri, but yes we deal with the gawking each time we are in public together." Triss said, as she nuzzled her body against Geralt's.

"It's weird." Ciri replied.

Triss chuckled, then turned toward Ciri, "Don't worry doll they'll disperse soon, besides if you spend enough time here in Pont Vanis, the locals will adore you as they do Geralt."

"Hey, you changed it!"

"Changed it?"

"You called me doll just know, before it was baby girl. I rather like the latter." Ciri said.

"Alright, baby girl it is." Triss laughed.

As they approached the palace gates, Triss winced and pinched his arm with each step. Geralt felt her hand tightened and gazed at her, but the sorceress returned a beautiful smile to conceal the prickly pain in her feet. Ciri walking closely behind, and never failed to noticed Triss awkward steps. She rushed forward, poke Triss's side and shot her a concern glare as the sorceress gripped Geralt arms.

He pulled her body into his, then whispered, "I know you are in pain."

"A dull pain in my feet. Nothing to worry about…" Triss answered as Geralt took her in his arm mid sentence.

Ciri eyes widened, then she giggled as Triss struggled to free herself, "You don't have to carry me. Put me down!"

"Embarrassed?" He asked, "We're almost there and it's just the guards. I'll put you down in the courtyard, how is that?"

"No, Geralt! Put me down now! Embarrassed? Of you? Never! I'm not so tiny anymore that's all." She replied.

Ciri rolled her eyes, then folded her arms, "You're in the public, you know...do you intend to do that right here?"

Triss smiled, and tucked her face in Geralt's neck as they entered the gates. To her surprise, the courtyard was crowded with guards and mages from Tancred's court. Geralt carried her deep into the courtyard, then gently placed her on her feet among the other mages. She quickly composed herself, adjusted her clothes, then grabbed her witcher's armor. The enchantress smiled, parted his lips gently with her fingers, then kissed him. She pressed her tongue deep into his mouth, as Ciri hung her mouth surprised by their brazen gesture. They held their kiss as she squeezed her body against his, then folded in his arms just as Ciri words forced them apart. The sorceress wiped her lips, then hid her face from Cirilla who stuck out her tongue in a tease.

"You have no shame whatsoever, the both of you are oblivious to everyone watching." Ciri said, "Amazing, even here, you're snaking your tongues down each others faces."

"We are…"

"Mmhmm, in love." Ciri said, then waved her hands.

Geralt held Triss in his arms a little longer as the other mages look fixedly. Nearby, Evelyne approached the pair, just as they separated. Triss gazed at Geralt intently, her eyes were lustful and mischievous not wanting him to leave her sight. She reached out her hand and gently grabbed his armor, then pulled his body closer to hers once more. Moments later, she let go of him, and placed her hands by her side as they said their farewells. Evelyne stood by Triss's side for a moment, then began to speak as Geralt and Cirilla turned to walked away. Triss turned her gazed toward Evelyne only to peer at her lover as the two women began to converse.

She took a final glanced at her witchers, then walk with Evelyne toward the doors. Cheerfully greeted by the guards and fellow mages as they entered the palace, the sorceress did not need to read their thoughts to know what they were thinking as their eyes fell upon her. She could feel their gaze and anticipated the many questions they had. During her absence, word had spread across the court that the sorceress was indeed with child and though some did not believe the gossip, many of the mages were already aware. The roundness of the sorceress belly as she removed her coat dismissed all doubt about the child growing in her womb.

"Beautiful dress Triss, it brings out your figure and it's certain to get the other's talking." Evelyne said.

"Thanks Eve," She replied, "It's comfortable and allows me to move freely."

Triss placed her hands on her belly as her child made subtle movements, some painful and others gentle. Concerned, Evelyne stayed close at hand and aided her throughout the day. Though distant in age, the two sorceress had become the best of friends since their first conversation.

"Are you experiencing any pain?" Evelyne asked as Triss closed her eyes and rested her hands on her belly.

"No, my feet aches, and this child kicks me so violently it makes me want to heave." She replied.

As they pushed open the doors leading into the council's chambers Evelyne whispered, "Forgave me, I called you here, but it's obvious you need to take more time away from the courts. The mages are ready. Your welfare and your child are more important matters."

"I know, but I can't be absent from these meetings Eve, the next few months are crucial. We have to stop Radovid." Triss replied.

"Under your guidance, the council has gained recognition and respect across the kingdoms, even Radovid's mages fear you. The mages will follow you and together we will defend Kovir." Evelyne answered.

"With your help, but I don't want people to fear me." Triss said with a smile, "So, what's on our list today?"

"Nothing much, just meetings, meetings and more meetings with those boring Generals, military minds and whiny nobles" She laughed.

"Nobles, how lovely." Triss answered.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Geralt and Ciri walked through the streets of Pont Vanis and headed to the southern edge of the city. They were on their way to visit their old friend Dandelion and Priscilla's and the two Witchers made a brief stop at the marketplace. Ciri then asked Geralt to accompany her to see Yennefer and drop off the items she had been asked to purchase. Though hesitant, he reluctantly agree, to follow her to Yennefer's lodge. As they walked and conversed, both witchers drew a large crowd. Many of the city residents were familiar with Geralt the White Wolf and his deeds, yet few had seen Cirilla. The townspeople soon gave Ciri the sobriquet _little wolf_ and Geralt grinned as he heard them whispered it.

"So, I want to do something for Triss any ideas?" Geralt asked, as they moved between the buildings.

Ciri smiled, tilted her head and glared at him, "You still know nothing about woman Geralt. Breakfast in bed is a wonderful gesture. I think it's beautiful if you serve her."

"She's stubborn Ciri. I asked her to stay in bed, but Triss insist on moving around and walking even when the air is frigid." Geralt said.

"You need to be more forceful Geralt! She takes too many risk. Triss carries your child, my little sister! I need not remind you how you can get her to stay in bed." Ciri replied.

Geralt lowered his head, then grumbled as they reached the inn where Yennefer stayed. The inn was a large building that reflected the beautiful architectural and riches of Kovir. Both Witchers entered and were greeted by the innkeeper as they climbed the stairs to Yennefer quarters. As was her style, Yen occupied the largest suite in the building. Her room was adorned with large chests that contained her belongings, two bedrooms and a large sitting area where the sorceress placed her megascope. They entered the sitting area and Ciri removed her hood just as Yennefer emerged from her bedroom. She greeted Geralt warmly and he responded as Ciri handed Yen the items she had purchased, then continued to her room and left them to talk.

Yen leaned her body to the side and stared for a moment, then said, "It's good to see you Geralt. How is Triss doing?"

"Well." He replied, his eyes wandered away, "Thanks Yen, for coming to Pont Vanis and helping Triss."

"I guess you are not glad to see me. Well Geralt, I am glad that I could help." She replied.

"What do you want me to say? I'm glad to see you? Fine, it's good to see you again."

Yennefer sat down on the chair, and folded her arms, "You don't have to pout Geralt, Triss is fine and she's even made you father her child. You must be overjoyed."

"I am and you're wrong! I asked Triss to give me a child and she risked her life to do it. So if you have something to say then say it!" He said.

Ciri emerged from her room just in time to hear Geralt, "What's going on?"

"Nothing!" They both replied, "We are talking, just wait for me outside."

"I'm not a child anymore."

"You're not, Ciri, but you don't need to hear this." He answered.

"Alright."

Geralt folded his arms across his chest and the sorceress rose to her feet. She frowned at his staunch defense of Triss, but the witcher had no intention of discussing this matter except to make his decision clear. Yennefer glared at him, as if waiting for an apology instead he said nothing. His silence pricked and caused the sorceress to become more angered. She curled her lips and paced through the sitting area, then paused. Her eyes were scolding yet Geralt held firm as his eyes lock with hers. Yen returned to the chair in the far corner of the room, sat with her legs crossed, then leaned forward as he stood with his back against the wall.

"You ran to Kovir with Triss, and then you call me the moment she's in trouble." Yen said.

His eyes narrowed, "I didn't call you! You helped save Triss. I am grateful for that, but I won't fall at your feet to offer gratitude. Triss gave me something and what I do with her is not your concern. You can try to interfere or accept it, but if you get between us, you'll fail."

"Mine, mine Geralt, you've grown. You will lose interest in her soon enough and move to something else. I know you." Yen replied, then rose from her seat.

Geralt moved toward the main door with his back toward to Yen. He placed his hand on the handle, then stepped back and turned, "I thought we ended this in Novigrad? I'll never lose interest in her or move to anyone else. We don't argue about things that have no meaning. If she ask me to, I'll remove these swords and find a quiet place to raise our child."

"Tsk, you sound like a sulking child because I didn't tend to your every whims and needs. I have no time to nurture your tugging on my tail. Your love for Triss grew out of pity, if you truly do love her. Now you're eager to do everything she ask like a good obedient little boy." Yen said.

"Pity? Good and obedient little body? Hmm if you say so. The difference between you and Triss are immense. She doesn't order me to do anything, she ask! Of course she doesn't challenge everything I say or do either, but when she does, it means something. Do you know what I like best about her?"

"Enlighten me, Geralt, seeing how you're awfully chatty about Triss." Yen sneered, "You behave like a pet, moving from one master to another."

"Hmm."

"How can you say that to him?" Ciri shouted as she shove open the door.

"Not now, Ciri! Geralt and I need to discuss this matter private and you should not be here."

"Why, because you speak to Geralt as if he is beneath you? Why do you speak to him that way?! Do you not see what you are doing Yennefer? You push him away, then wonder why he in love with Triss."

"Be quiet, Ciri!" Yen said, "You speak of things you know nothing about."

"Is that so?" Ciri said. _This is why Geralt looks so sad, with you. Nothing has changed._

"Go Ciri, and wait for me downstairs. Now!" Geralt ordered, his voice was like nothing she'd heard before.

"Why?"

"Ciri!" He nodded.

"Argh! Fine! If you both wish to argue then go ahead!" Ciri said as she walked out and slammed the door behind her.

Geralt paused and waited for her footsteps to drift farther away, then continue his conversation with Yennefer. "Triss doesn't look down her nose at me! I'm going to say this once, I'll never leave them!"

"Do you honestly believe this fling you have will last? Don't fool yourself Geralt." Yen replied with a condescending smile.

Geralt furrow his brow, then waved his hand, "Don't talk to me about being untruthful to myself Yen. I wasn't willing to let her go. I left her to find you and where did that get me? Years, amnesia and nothing had changed, we argued moments after we reunited. She's suffered enough waiting for me."

"Suffered? Geralt, Triss is her own worst enemy, she clung to you like a love sick puppy and tried to compete with me for your love." Yen said.

"You mean like I foolishly clung to you while you strung me along to compete with Istredd. I've made my choice." He replied.

"Istredd is ancient history and you dwell on it now? You've made your choice, so we haven't much to discuss then." Yen rolled her eyes and tilted her head, "Istredd was—I don't have to explain myself to you. You traded what we had to be with Triss! What do you see in that...in her?"

"Yen stop! I won't allow you to speak ill of Triss. I don't remember smelling the scent of another man when she returned to our bed." Geralt muttered, he turned around folded his arms, then leaned his body against the door, "I see something good and beautiful in her. Something appealing, noble and different. Triss has flaws, but she never puts me down to lift herself."

"Great! And yet you lay with me still. More great facets of your Triss, she's like a child who clings to a plaything!" Yen said.

Geralt snuffed, a hint of impatience hugged his face, "No! She wants me, just me."

"What is your point Geralt? Do you truly seek to annoy me with your childish insinuations? We both shagged other partners and I have never questioned your choices."

"Except with Triss." He muttered.

There was silence and the sorceress searched for words. Geralt was forceful and vehemently defended his woman. Most importantly his words were sharp and direct without hesitation or regret. Yennefer suppressed her to urge to violate his thoughts, because she feared what lies within. Her actions hinted Geralt's choice to be with Triss were of no consequence, but her words scuffed and mocked the love Geralt held for the sorceress. There was a time when Geralt would've backed away from this confrontation, but he remained. The witcher knew about Yennefer's fight with Triss and this was his attempt to end it though he did not mentioned it. In Novigrad and Kaer Morhen, Geralt knew he should have openly showed what he shared with the sorceress, yet he also regretted that he never openly told Vesemir he had chosen her; though he suspected the witcher was aware before their battle with the Wild Hunt. He was lost in his thoughts, his mind drifted to a place where he could always find Triss, but Yen's words snapped him back to discomfort.

"Triss, Triss, Triss, beautiful, noble, different? Enough Geralt, she is my friend, and I shouldn't have allowed you to get close to her." Yennefer curled her lips, and mocked him.

He pushed his body off the frame, then moved closer to Yen, "Hmm, spoken like I was nothing but your pet. Don't pretend to be so superior to her, you've always excluded me until you had no other choice. I want more and I will do whatever it takes to keep her."

"You wanted more of what?! Don't insult me Geralt, Triss's actions were vile! She slept with my man."

"In your eyes, I am nothing but a lowly Witcher. I only become your man when my skills or assistance is needed. I don't care for your explanation or Istredd." Geralt said, then unfolded his hands, "You try to exclude me from Cirilla's life. You knew she was back and in danger, but you didn't bother to contact me until you failed to find her on your own!"

"I did not! I sent the letter as soon as I could." Yen replied.

He stared at Yen from the corner of his eyes, "You only called me because you knew it would benefit you. Ciri was in danger Yen and you were selfish. You regained your memories before me and you made no attempts to find me. 'Triss and I were happy together' those were your words. We were, until I left her to search for you after my memories returned."

"What is your point Geralt. Must we revisit silly old arguments?"

"Triss offered to help me find you, knowing what could happen. After I found you, I realized what I lost." Geralt murmured.

Yen smirked, "Come now Geralt, you are exaggerating what you feel for Triss. Can you truly love her? How can you after what she did to Cirilla, to me? How can you honestly love her after what she's done to you?"

Geralt glanced at the paintings on the wall, then turn his eyes to the sorceress, "I made a mistake when I left her. I realized it was a mistake, but damn I had to find you to be sure. Not long after I left, I wanted her back. When I saw her again in Novigrad I was alive again. What I felt as I saw her smile I can only compare to what I felt when I learned she was alive and well after sodden."

His word pierced her like knives and Yen glared at him, then replied. "Truly Geralt, have you no decency? You fucked my friend and now you tell me you love her and cares for her. I give so much in Rivia for you."

"I am truly grateful you tried to save me, but don't confuse that and think I am bound to you forever because of a single selfless act. Am I to be with you even though I am no longer in love with you? Don't be absurd, I never thought you twist that horrible day to reproach my decision to be with Triss, but you are you as always." Geralt muttered.

"What are you implying Geralt?" Yen asked.

"I traded myself to the wild hunt for you Yen! And yet I don't hold it to you expecting your love. I've never aimed to hurt you, I'd hope we end on good terms, but you need to know I have no intention of leaving Triss again. When you asked that Djinn to removed my wish, you removed the last obstacle to me having a good life with her." He answered.

"Well, I had to know if we had something other than magic." Yen replied.

 _I didn't say what I felt for Triss after the Djinn removed the wish because you were…_ "We may have long ago, but it's gone. You wanted to rid yourself of any attachment to me. You wanted control and hoped I cling to you still, but even with the wish I'd still be truthful to myself. I want to be with Triss. Our fates were bound Yen not my love." He said as Yen interrupted.

"Hurt Geralt? You didn't hurt me, you simply lost my love." Yen replied.

"That's the Yen I remember, proud, superior to everyone and invade my thoughts without permission. I didn't lose your love, it's hard to lose something that was never truly offered. Whatever love we had was gone for me Yen, only the Djinn magic remained between us until you ended that too. You truly think so little of me that you believe I leave Triss and my child to return to you?"

"What I think Geralt, you may not wish to hear." Yen said, "I no longer wish to continue this...whatever this is. What I say now means nothing to you."

There was a long pause, Yen raised her feet and rested them on her chair. Geralt could see the sorceress eyes and they held a familiar look. He remember those eyes when he gave his answer during their quest to tame the Djinn and removed the wish that bound their fate. Before that day, he knew his fate was tied to Yennefer, but his heart and love belonged to the auburn haired sorceress of Maribor. He walked toward a small wine cabinet past Yennefer's megascope, then leaned his body against it, he crossed his feet and arms. Yen's question about his love for Triss tore at his heart and demanded an answer. In Novigrad, he could no longer hide what he felt for Triss, and knew he could never leave her side.

"You are right, what you say means nothing now. You asked if I truly love Triss, I've told her dozens of times and I hope she believes me. I love her because of everything she's done for me, for Ciri and," Geralt paused, his eyes wandered to her as she stared directly at him, "What she's done for you. Triss showed me I could be a Witcher and much more...Never mind Yen, I don't need to explain what I feel to you."

"Hah!" Yen said and sneered, then rose from her seat, "What she's done for me? I don't need your lecture Witcher, as you said before, it's none of my business. Triss will reveal her true colors someday."

"Hmm, there is nothing she hasn't already shown me. Her true color is allowing herself to be tortured, her fingernails ripped so I could find Ciri. She saved Ciri on the walls at Kaer Morhen and saved my life many times. I'll make it work. Triss and I will make it last."

"Is your life with her so much better that you so easily forgot what we had? Is it so easy to forget how she deceived you after you lost your memories?" Yen said.

"She didn't deceive me, I lost my memories, not my mind or my ability to love. I chose the woman who placed me first in her heart." He said.

"What? I don't believe I heard you correctly Geralt, in her heart? You shagged my friend! Triss must be very good in bed, or are you too stupid to see your error?!"

"You believe my attraction to Triss is about needing a woman in my bed? I can get women in my bed, but I want no one else, just her. I'm in love with her, I knew it the moment I saw you again in White Orchard. In Novigrad, when Triss told me she was sailing to Kovir, I knew if I let her go, I'd lose her forever. I will never gave her up."

"You love her?" Yen whispered.

"I do." He said without hesitation. "And I should've have said it a long ago. You knew what I could have with Triss that is why you were so threatened by her. Is it so hard for you to accept us or do you simply have no regards for my choice Yen?"

"I know you, Geralt…"

"Enough Yen! She's carrying my child, and I'll never leave her. Not until the day I draw my last breath." Geralt muttered. _I left her, after Loc Muinne, I left and I hated myself for that. I almost lost her, forever._

"Yen?" She whispered. "Can you call me that still? No...it no longer sound as sweet, when you whisper it. You and Triss deserves each other. Soon, you'll be true to yourself, then find the next woman to lay with. Her heart will be broken and you'll be you."

"My feelings, when I told her I love her I meant it. I'll go wherever she goes. I can love her...I don't wonder if she love me back. I feel it, even now, I can feel it." He said, then reached for his witcher's medallion, but it was on his lover's neck, _Triss is wearing it now._ "I'm going to make her my wife. When I asked her to marry me, and Triss accepted."

"Of course she did, Ciri told me as much. I see she wears your medallion, a pledge of your love perhaps." Yen muttered, "Forgive me if I don't attend, but I wish you both the best of luck, Geralt."

"Mmhmm, I understand, I should go. Farewell, Yennefer" Geralt said, then walked out the door.

"And the same to you, witcher." The sorceress replied, then walked into her bedroom.

 *****][*****

He walked downstairs to the table where Cirilla awaited him. She had raised her hood over her head and turned as Geralt placed his hand on her shoulder. Ciri glared at him silent as they both exited the inn and made their way through the winding city streets.

"I'm sorry, I should've gone alone." Ciri said.

"No! You did nothing wrong Ciri. Yen and I needed to talk." He replied.

Together, they continued to walk in silence for a moment, until Ciri lowered her hood. Her eyes filled with concern and eagerness to hear what Geralt and Yennefer discussed. She halted, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Cold air filled her lungs and the white fog of her breathe hid her eyes from Geralt's view with each exhale. Short loose strands of hairs danced to the wind and brushed her face. Ciri raised her hands, then smacked her face gently to muster her courage. She paused and hesitated for a moment, just for a moment, then asked.

"Did you simply talk to Yennefer or did you spend the time explaining why you decided to be with Triss? Forgave me, I shouldn't have said that."

"Hmm, you've never toyed with words. I need her Ciri—I want to be with Triss and Yen must know I will not return to her." He answered.

"I know, I see it in your eyes when she looks at you." Ciri said with a nod, "I have never seen you this way, Triss is good for you."

"She is. Everything is suddenly right when she's near."

"What's wrong with her?"

"What do you mean?" He muttered.

Ciri raised her eyebrows awkwardly, "Don't pretend Geralt, you know there's something troubling her! She's sad and I want to know why. What did you do to her?"

"Nothing! I fear doing something that could harm her and…" He paused, and avoided Ciri's gaze.

"Triss told me. You fear hurting her and your child, so you refuse her intimacy. What a silly thing to do." Ciri said.

"No it's not Ciri! My nightmares, my deepest fear is to hurt her again—do you really wish to discuss this?"

"It is and you know it! I'm not a little girl anymore. Two months ago you both stayed locked in your bedroom for days, now you ignore her."

"Triss is—I—I don't want to harm them."

"You are hurting her you know? Why can't you see it?! Triss loves you. She may not show it, but she is terrified about the changes happening to her body. You have to show her she is still appealing, it matters now more than ever. You need to be there for her." Ciri said, lecturing her father.

"I don't mean to make her feel that way, but I can't lose them." He replied.

"Show her! Right now, your actions scares her. It silly, but she thinks her body is no longer beautiful to you."

"How do you know so much?"

"Geralt, don't be silly. She is a women, I am a woman and we talk when you are not around to hear us. She is so in love with you it's almost nauseating. Stop hurting her!"

"Damn—she tells you everything?" He replied, and palmed his face.

"Everything Geralt—I know your concerns, but you must know that Triss has needs and you're making her nervous." Ciri replied, "Oh and when she said you're very romantic I nearly heave, it's hard to believe, but I can see it, you treat her like no one else."

He lowered his head and murmured, "I'm trying my best to make her happy. I promised and I am trying to stay true to those words."

"I know you are, but show it to her, not me Geralt." Ciri replied, "Triss will be happy with you even in the gutters if you are there at her side. Just be there."

"Mmhmm."

"So where do we go after Dandelion and Priscilla performance?"

"Home, to Triss."

"Good, I will leave you two alone."

"Where will you sleep?"

"With Yennefer. It's been days since I've slept at the inn with her, besides you need to be alone with Triss. It's frightening, yet beautiful what's she's going through, and now more than ever she needs you to give her everything she demands."

"I know."

"Good, I'll leave you to it then—finally, Triss will have something new to discuss, besides you rejecting her advances." Ciri giggled.

"Mmhmm, wait! wait! What?"

Ciri laughed, then bumped his shoulder and caused him to stumbled forward. She placed her hands on Geralt's back, and he nodded, then grinned awkwardly. Ciri smiled, then shoved him forward as they continued to walked toward the tavern where Priscilla and Dandelion were scheduled to perform. The townspeople continued their ritualistic stared at Geralt and Ciri's playful interactions, but both witchers continued with their conversation as if oblivious to their surroundings. Ciri twirled her body, bowed gracefully, then crossed her hands to her front playfully, and walked backward as she faced him.

"Perhaps I should perform in the play."

"Ciri, you will fall." Geralt murmured.

"You've surprised me Geralt—you've changed. With Triss, you are more caring." Ciri whispered, then leapt forward and hugged him tightly.

"How? I'm the same." He said.

Ciri smiled, then replied, "In some ways yes, but you appear happier. I'm glad she's given you this life."

"It's better with Triss. We've had some hard times, Temeria after Foltest's death, Loc Muinne, then I left her to find Yen." He replied, "Triss suffered in Novigrad, she lived in that slump hiding. I have a chance to give her a happy ending, but Radovid will continued to sent his assassins to harm her. If I lose them I am finished Ciri."

"There! You can voice your feelings so honestly thanks to Triss." Ciri said.

"Mmhmm." Geralt grinned.

They arrived at the tavern later that evening, and Geralt learned Dandelion's performance was cancelled because the bard had failed to appear. Ciri insisted Geralt return home to Triss as she slipped away to the inn to spend the night with Yennefer. Before he headed home, Geralt bought a gift of flowers for his sorceress. He tucked them into his cloak to shield the pedals from the frigid cold, then mounted his mare and rode for their home with Broggha following close behind. He arrived just after dark, placed both mares into the stables, then searched for Triss as he entered their home. The fireplace stood lit, yet the sorceress was nowhere in sight. He removed his armor and, sword, dropped them on the floor as he walked to their bedroom where Triss lay in bed resting. He paused beside the door and stood in silence, until she opened her eyes, stretched out her hands and gesture for him. Triss never failed to greet him with a loving smiles, but Geralt noticed an unfamiliar frown on her face.

He removed the nosegay he hid behind his body and handed it to her. Triss's eyes glowed to life, her cheeks and face lit up. She took a whiff of the flowers, but did not recognize the unusual scent. It was foreign, unique, yet the fragrance was tantalizing with a hint of Geralt's scent. _I want to give you something more, these flowers are not enough. Strange scent, I wonder why the vendor selected that._ Geralt thought as she climbed out of bed to water the roses. Triss had preserved every rose Geralt give her, but she took special care of this bunch. There was something different about this particular arrangement. She placed them in a vase, then applied her magic to ensure they remained as they were when he gave them to her.

The sorceress beamed as she leaned her body against the dresser and held a small vase in her hand, her eyes dotted and searched for his gaze with each step, then she placed the vase on the nightstand, "It's beautiful Geralt, I don't recognize the scent, but his one will stay here next to my bedside."

"I'd hope to get you something else, but the vendor said you'd like these." He replied.

"Don't be silly Geralt, I love them. They have your scent." She said, then climbed into bed.

Behind her bright smile he knew something was off. There was a subtle change in her demeanor and though she continued to smiled, her usual blithe attitude was gone. Triss lay in their bed and curled her body beneath the bedspread as Geralt placed his daggers in the small box. He felt her loving gaze directed at him, then glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. She was fixed on him as he turned, squatted and rested his chin on their bed to gazed into her eyes. Triss stared in lust, as her soft face twisted into a frown. The look in her eyes was all too familiar and Geralt knew at any moment her beautiful eyes would dissolve in tears.

He climbed into bed beside her, took her body into his and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"You don't touch me or look at me like you used to Geralt. Look at my body, Lambert called me huge. Do you think I'm huge? Am I so unappealing to you Witcher?"

"Unappealing? No! Don't listen to Lambert, he's a prick." Geralt murmured, "You can't imagine, how hard it is to restrain my wants and desire for you."

"So why are you so distant? How long has it been since you...since we...?"

"I don't want to hurt you, or our child, Triss."

"Don't gave me that, look at me with those eyes, hold me in your arms and make love to me." She whispered softly, then buried her face against his body.

"I can't risk your safety or my baby's." Geralt placed his hand on her cheeks, kissed her, then ogled her body. "Believe me, everything about your body is as beautiful as ever."

She rose, knelt in bed beside him, then said, "You're only saying that because you have to. Look at me, my waist is no longer tiny and my breast are too large for my dresses, look at them. You don't find me appealing anymore, because I've lost my curves."

"Don't say that. Inside you is our future and there's nothing unappealing about your body as it is now." He replied, her eyes widened. The witcher's laugh was audible. He rolled up her dress and touch her skin. She smiled, placed her hands in his hairs as Geralt kissed her belly.

She pulled him closer and gently rested her belly against his body, but the witcher shrugged away slightly to remove the pressure to her body. She grabbed his shirt and brought his lips closer to hers and kissed him. Her moans were involuntary and her body burned beneath his hands. Triss wanted more of his attention, and the sensation of her witcher's hands across her body sent her into a lustful frenzy.

She tugged on his hair and gently pulled his head back, "Geralt I'm to be your wife, don't denied me what I crave. There's nothing to stop us, Ciri won't be home tonight so it's just the two of us."

"How can I say no to you?" He murmured.

"You can, but you won't, witcher."

Geralt grinned, he traced his fingers on her body, then slid his hand and cupped her breast as his tongue danced across her neck. Triss bit her lips, dug her fingers into his back and held them tight. She let out a subtle yelp, dragged her hand to the nape of his neck as Geralt kissed her shoulders and traced his lips down to her chest. He planted his mouth on her body, swept his tongue in soft circles on her chest, then slowly crawled down her stomach. He raised her legs and rested his face between her thighs as Triss grabbed onto his neck and placed her heels on her back. She moaned loudly as Geralt gently kissed her, ran his fingers on her skin, then gently blew his warm breath along her inner thigh.

"I've missed your touch."

"Beautiful..." He whispered, as she grip his shirt and forcibly pulled him up and kissed his lips.

"Bring your lips up here, Geralt, I want your lips on my body."

"Mmhmm" He grunted.

"Don't speak, please don't speak, I can't stand the tease. Shut it...put your lips between my thighs; make love to me like you did before!" Triss said, as she gazed at him lustfully.

She arched her body slightly as Geralt buried his face against her breasts, then slowly made his way to her inner thighs. He raised her chemise, then paused at her abdomen and showered her body with kisses before moving lower. He could feel every subtle movement of her body as she moved her hips, bit her finger and held onto his body. She trembled beneath him and her body screamed for his love. Geralt released her from his grasp, then move to his back and allow the sorceress to climb on top of him. She lowered herself and straddled him, then rest her hands on his chest as he gazed at her beauty. Her body had changed over the months, her skins taut while his child grew in her womb, yet the sight of her curves, her soft lips and breast still made his heart skip. He placed his hands on her hips, smiled, then gently slid them to her belly. He felt a shift within, a nudge against his hands. Triss winced with each soft kick as their child shifted to her father's tough. Geralt gently rolled her to her side, but the sorceress protested with a loud groan and an angry stare.

"No, what are you doing, Geralt?! Don't stop now!"

"Triss, your breathing is erratic, you're in pain every time she moves."

"I'm alright. WHy won't you give me what I ask right now, witcher?!" Triss replied and then tried to regain her position on top. _Why is it like this. I'm so embarrassed, but I can't stop myself, my body aches for him._

"Give me time. I want to, but I can't risk causing you pain again. Please don't make me, do this." He said, as he held her wrist.

She frowned, then rolled her body away from him, "I have my answer, you won't have me."

"Don't do that. There's nothing wrong with you. When I look at you, I see…"

"Nothing, Geralt." Triss replied.

She gently slid off their bed and pulled down her long see-through gown. Her garment hugged her curves, abdomen and body revealing her bare skin beneath. Her pose left nothing to his imagination and Geralt stared at her body as she donned a robe over her chemise. Triss made her way to the kitchen and stood against the table with her back toward the door, her eyes peered out across the snow covered garden. She held a small cup and sip tea lost in her thoughts. Geralt walked into the kitchen in utter silence, he focused his senses and listened to her body, then slowly made his way and pressed his body against her.

"I want you, right here." He whispered into her ears, then brushed his lips on her neck and planted an apologetic kiss.

The enchantress took a deep breath, turned her gaze to him, then rested her hands on his face, and leaned her body against his. Geralt ran his fingertips against her skin and slowly trailed down her sides to her hips. He removed her robe to allow her skin to brush against his. Slowly, his rough fingers inched her chemise up onto her thighs, then raised it higher to her waist and held it there. His left hand absent purpose, moved across Triss's stomach and up to her breasts. Her legs trembled, her toes curled in anticipation as their lips met. Geralt's eyes were filled with his lustful desires and she craved his touch. Unable to resist, the sorceress pressed her body into his and quickly removed his clothes.

"What took you so long to come for me?" She said, as they moved away from the table.

"Fear." He replied.

She placed both palms on his chest and walked his fingers higher, "You have nothing to be afraid. Come here and take what you want."

He moved forward, but she slowly backed away towards the counter, then stretched out her hands to urge him forward. Geralt gently slid the straps of her chemise and let it fall to the floor revealing her beautiful body beneath. His mouth glide across her skin as she pressed her back against the counter. He raised her body high onto the counter and traced his lips against her breast, then down her body. Geralt paused at her stomach, then knelt down and move between her legs.

"Your scent is intoxicating."

"So is...so...shit. Easy, Geralt."

Triss let out a loud piercing gasp, and pressed herself against his lips as the witcher gripped her waist with both hands. She squeezed his face tightly with her thighs, then slapped the counter and dug her fingers into his back. He blew his warm breath against her skin, as she released her grip and ran both hands through his hair. Triss grabbed a handful of his locks and pulled tightly when she felt his tongue.

She whined, panting, "Geralt…"

"I…" He mumbled as she pulled his head up urging him to her lips.

Geralt rose to his feet, and she pulled his face closer to hers. His tongue parted her sealed lips and her tongue rushed out to meet his. She shower his face with loving kisses as the witcher caressed her body, and made love to her. Their moans grew loud and raw as they embraced each other. He gently lifted her body off the counter and placed her on the table, then continued to slowly moved his body as she held the edges of the table and braced herself. His hands on her face and fingers beneath her hair drove the sorceress wild. She matched his rhythm kissing passionately as their sensual sounds filled their home. They craved and missed each other's touch, he leaned forward and kissed her chest. She winced, closed her eyes, then held his head and softly urging him to continued.

In her excitement Triss pushed him off, then quickly rose to her feet and moved against the wall. She turned with her back toward him, then leaned against the wall on her forearms as she arched her back and moved her lower body closer to him. He pushed her hair over her shoulders exposing her neck and back to his lips, then traced his tongue across dip in her back, then slowly went down on his knees and kissed every inch of her body.

"On your back, Geralt." She commanded.

He obeyed and laid on cold wooden floor. Triss quickly straddled him, then shifted her hips and remained upright as she pressed herself onto him. Her hands rested against his chest, her body spasm and shuddered as the witcher gripped her legs. She pressed herself against him, clawing at his chest, then the sorceress locked her thighs against his body. To curb her pleasurable screams, she buried her lips against his hand when Geralt ran his fingers through her sweat drenched hair. Triss tightened her thighs around his body, whined loudly, then bit his fingers to silence herself. An eruption flooded her body paralyzing her with pleasure from her breast to her spine. Her hands buckled and she fell forward, but Geralt grabbed her. He braced her body, then whispered, in her ears. Bathed in sweat, the witcher raised her legs and leaned her on her side, then gently took her head against his chest. They remained on the cold floor for a while, until Geralt took her into his arms and carry her to their bed.

"You should've done this sooner, Geralt." She whispered, her eyes moist.

He climbed into bed beside her, wrapped her in his warmth, then answered, "Agree. How are you feeling?"

"Amazing." Triss replied as she turned and buried herself against his warm body, "Never denied me your touch again."

"I won't." He answered, then broke the silence with his touch. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, refused you.""

"You're mine and you'll remain the only man in my heart."

"Triss I…"

"Don't speak, just hold me like this until we wake in the morning." She whispered, as their naked bodies pulsed.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think I am always looking forward to improving my writing and ideas.**

* * *

 **If my story offends your CANON, I DON'T CARE.** See my profile and read my first rule. Don't like it? Too bad. This story was written for people who enjoy creativity, people like me. **If I hurt your feelings by doing certain things in this story, just remember, you are free to go and read something else.** I know it's a surprise to you but its true. **Cheers**


	15. Playful Beginnings

**Chapter 15: Playful Beginnings**

 _ **January 7, 1275…**_

In the early morning, her tossing and turning woke him. Remembering what Cirilla had said the day before, Geralt decided to surprise Triss with breakfast in bed. He stared at her face, a sense of calm filled him. Triss head rested on his chest and fearing she wake, the witcher gently slid to the side, then rested her head on the pillow, then quietly slid out of the bed. Not very skilled at cooking the witcher entered the kitchen determined to make something edible for his sorceress. After multiple failed attempts, he managed to get the eggs just right. With spices from his Triss's collection, he mixed it all into a scrambled concoction and poured it into the hot frying pan. Geralt cut apples into small slices as she had done in the past and placed it in a small bowl.

On the side, Geralt added cake from the treats Triss had made the day before, then mixed batter and using a beautiful crafted waffle iron he attempted to make waffles. He placed the dish on a small tray, topped the waffles with honey, then added a glass of non alcoholic cider. As if he were famous chef, Geralt entered their bedroom with tray in hand just as his lover woke from her sleep. Her hands wandered their bed searching for him, then she raised her head and turned to see Geralt as he entered the room with tray in hand. Surprised at the gesture Triss smile. She raised her body, pushed against the soft feather filled duvets and leaned her back against the headboard.

Geralt greeted her with a grin, then placed the tray on her lap, "Breakfast in for the beautiful sorceress, courtesy of chef Geralt of Rivia."

She blossomed into a wild smile, then reached for his neck and kissed him, "You did this for me Geralt?"

"Mmhmm, but, uh everything may not be safe to eat." He replied.

"He-he, don't be silly Geralt, it's wonderful. When...why did you decide to do this?" Triss whispered, as she took a bite of the waffles and honey.

"Uh...it was Ciri's suggestion, and I agree. Thought it be a good idea to serve my sorceress. You're always doing everything alone, you don't have to. She said I should serve you." He replied.

"It's lovely Geralt. You put a lot of effort into it." She whispered.

He grinned, then answered, "Yeah, but...uh—I used all the eggs and made a mess in there. It took a few tries to get it right."

Geralt climbed in bed beside her and watched as she sampled his cooking. She tried everything, once, then took a bite of the eggs. _Oh my! He got carried away with the spices._ She thought, as she took another bite and fed it the her Witcher. _Too much spice, lighten up next time._ He thought. Triss took a bite of the cake, then sat the tray on the stand next to their bed. She grabbed the bowl of apples, and shared it with Geralt, then took a few sips of cider and returned the cup to the tray.

"How was it? I think the eggs had, uh too much spice." Geralt said, as his eyes dotted to the side.

"It was a lovely surprise after our beautiful encounter last night Geralt." Triss whispered, "You did all of this for me.

Geralt grinned as she lay her head against his chest with her arm curled around his body and her legs over his. Geralt wrapped his arms around her and the lover's stay in bed conversing about his trip with Cirilla and their hunt together. He told Triss he would be absent for a few days with Ciri, but promised to return as soon as they were done with their contract. Triss frowned as she thought about the days aparts, she knew she miss him, yet she also wanted Geralt to spend more time with Cirilla. She kissed him, then slid out of bed and prepare a bath for the two of them. Together, they soaked in their bath until the water cool, then exited their bedroom and spent their morning by the fireplace. Triss had received a letter from the sorceress Margarita which stated she had moved to a new home on the eastern limits of Pont Vanis and she along with the Witcher Eskel were to travel to an island on the North western coast of Kovir and Poviss where new Aretuza now stood.

After reading Rita's letter, Triss gently folded it, tucked it away, then returned to her playful games with Geralt. He spread out a hide, covered it with the soft duvets from their bed, then lay beside her by the fireplace in the parlor. It was just before midday when sound of a portal alerted them to Keira's presence. The sorceress was alone as she walked through the front door. Keira and Lambert had vanished without a word to anyone weeks earlier and her sudden returned absent the witcher was odd. The two were often seen together at all hours of the day, yet Keira assured them Lambert had taken a contract after their getaway and he was due back before night fall. Triss cleared the parlor, returned the spreads to their bed, then sat beside Geralt as he polished his swords and waited for Cirilla. The young Witcheress had also taken a contract and after Triss learned of the number of miners killed, she urged Geralt to accompany Ciri on her hunt. Well versed from her time with the Witchers and her many stay at Kaer Morhen, Triss suspected the dangers of this hunt. Though trained by Witchers at Kaer Morhen and highly skilled in many regards, Ciri had not undergone the Witcher's mutations. Her lack of mutations meant a some monsters yet posed significant danger to her.

Triss nudge his body with hers and caused his hand to slip, "She is like you you know, she does things without thinking it through sometimes."

"Yeah, she's strong, but like you, I think Ciri may be in over her head on this one." Geralt replied.

"What do you mean? I'm concerned, but you seem to suspect something else." Triss whispered.

"Ciri can handle most beasts and she can even handle the average Katakan, but whatever is killing those miners is not an average Katakan." He said, then realized his words were enough to worry the sorceress even more, "Don't worry we'll be fine the two of us should be able to handle it easily."

A sudden fear gripped the sorceress, her heartbeat increased steadily and she struggled frantically to keep her fear hidden from Geralt. She did not want him to worry or be distracted, but she had never seen or heard him voice such concern before a hunt. His words scratched at her every thought as Geralt elaborated on the dangers that lay ahead. She leaned forward, rested her elbow in her lap, then lay her head in her palm to look fixedly at him.

Triss tried to mask her worry with a smile, then she whispered softly, "Who said I'm worried? I know Ciri is not going to let any harm come to you, or you to her, but still Geralt, be careful and take care of our girl."

"Triss your heart is about to beat out of your chest, so don't say you're not, and I can see it in your eyes."

Triss grew quiet and pondered her thoughts, she placed her hand on her forehead and smiled, _He reads me like an open book, but why am I so worried? You've been on so many hunts before, but I'm really worried about you Geralt. Forgive me, but my eyes can't hide what I feel, and I can't do this alone. I am so afraid of losing you to some fucking monster._ She chuckled, then took a deep long breath before she spoke, "So where to and for how long? Also any specific potions you need me to brew for you?"

Geralt sheathed his sword, placed it beside him, then patted his lap and gesture her to sit there. As she did, he rested his hands on her belly and smiled reassuringly, "This contract is in Lan Exeter, Ciri and I should be gone a few days no more. Just the usual potions and some vials of black blood. I will take some of those cakes you made for the road too."

She leaned her forehead against his and replied, "Alright, I will have it ready before you wake in the morning. Take care of Ciri she's rash, but you two are very important to me." _Take care of her and yourself please._

Keira walked out of her room toward them, caught the two lovers mid kiss and teased, "Are you at it again?"

 _How does she do that? Always finds time to come exactly at such moments._ Geralt thought as Triss came unstuck from his lips and turned her gaze toward Keira.

"No! Yes, I'm just spending a little time with Geralt before he has to leave with his daughter. I can't get her to sit still, and they need to spend more time together so, I have to let them play."

"Thanks Keira, you never fail to appear at the right time and pull a Lambert." Geralt said with a grin.

She smiled, then took her seat nearby and said, "My pleasure witcher, but if Lambert were here he say something like…"

"I know what Lambert would say, Kaer Morhen remember? He say something like 'Fuck, wolf, you and Merigold get a room."

Triss chuckled, then pulled her head back to gaze at Geralt, "You sound almost like our sarcastic friend."

"No he does not!" Keira said, "My Lambert is more, um dramatic."

"Yeah, he is." Geralt said, then laughed.

Triss and Geralt retired to the bedroom later that afternoon as Keira remained in the parlor and waited for Lambert. The Witcher returned just before midnight, as Keira began to worry. He was covered in monster blood and the scent filled the house. Keira as always made a bath for her witcher, then they too quietly retired to bed. Ciri who returned late that evening, spent the night sprawled on her bed sound asleep. During the night Triss checked on her, cover her with a spread as she always did, then returned to Geralt. The next morning Geralt woke and donned his armor, yet Ciri had already awoken much earlier and waited for the witcher in the parlor. Triss had already prepared herself and also she sat in the parlor with Ciri as Geralt emerged from their bedroom. he paused and stared as the two women conversed with their backs turned toward him. He moved closer, and they both stood faced him. Triss placed her hand on his face and gazed into his eyes, then hugged him as Geralt wrapped his arms around her waist. They held each other for a moment, just a moment, until she stepped back and removed the Witcher's medallion from her neck.

She placed it around his neck, then glanced at it and whispered, "Remember Witcher, this medallion is now mine and I expect it back. You will return to me and our child."

"I'll always remember that promise, and I'll come back to you both." Geralt said, then kissed her hand.

He went to his knees in front of her, placed his hand on the sides of her abdomen and held them there as their child shifted subtly to his touch. Ciri watched as Geralt kissed her belly and reacting to his lips Triss placed her hand on the back of his head, just below his hair, then pressed his face against her body. She pull him to his feet, took two small vials of potions she had created for him, then tucked them in his a small pouch on his shoulders, and gently pushed him away.

Triss turned to Ciri standing nearby and hugged her, then whispered in her ears, "The two of you will come home safe, do you understand Ciri? Don't take or allow him to take unnecessary risks."

"We'll come back safe, don't worry." Ciri said, casually.

Triss frowned, the replied, her voice stern and firm, "I'm serious Ciri, I can't handle something happening to you or to Geralt. Promise me you'll both be careful."

"I promise, I'll bring him back. He still has to wed you, so I can't keep him out too long." Ciri said, as her cheeks rose in a subtle smirk.

"Take this ok, anything goes wrong, break it, and I'll come." Triss said, as she handed an amulet to Ciri, then tucked another into Geralt hand.

"You don't need to do this." Geralt replied.

"Don't try to stop me Geralt, I need to do this. I'll keep my eyes on the two of you from afar." She answered, "Break this and I will come for you!"

The witcher and his young Witcheress exited their home and mounted their horses. It was dark outside, but daylight was slowly approaching over the horizon. Kovir winters were long and daylight came three hours before midday and faded three hours after. The two disappeared into the fading darkness toward the city as Triss watched from the window, then turned to greet Keira. The sorceress was awaken by the noise and voices outside and walked into the parlor just in time to see Triss bid Geralt and Cirilla farewell. Both sorceresses sat in the sitting room and talked about their past lives, service in Foltest's court, the coming war with Redania and their Witchers involvement in politics. Keira was unsure as to how Lambert would react had she asked him to be at her side during the coming war and like Triss she was reluctant to involve her Witcher in the coming coming events, yet the attacks on Triss had forced their hand and now each of the Witchers except Geralt had become unwilling participants in politics.

Triss tried to conceal her nervousness, but her emotions were written all over her face. She sat deep in thought, and Keira tapped her on the shoulders, but the sorceress remained focused with her eyes peering out the window. Keira rose from her seat and made the sorceress something soothing to ease her mind. Keira returned to the parlor moments later, gently tapped Triss and brought her back to reality. She raised her head and invited the sorceress to have a seat next to her on the chair just as Keira handed her the drink.

She placed her drink on the table and turned to Triss, "What concerns you? And don't tell me nothing, because your eyes and actions tells me otherwise."

"What's wrong with me Keira? I'm anxious. I can't rid myself of this feeling like Geralt and Ciri are going toward danger." Triss said as she place her face in her palm.

"There is nothing wrong with you. Knowing what you've put yourself through for that witcher I'd be more surprised if you had no fear every time he was out of your sight. You're heavy with child, something that's never been done before for a sorceress who has gone through what we endured in Aretuza...well you know. You're having a normal reaction to your lovers absence. Sometimes...sometimes I have similar feelings when Lambert is away, But I'd never tell him that."

"Thanks Keira."

Keira give a subtle nod, "If anyone can keep them safe it's your Geralt, and don't forget, young Cirilla is no butterfly. She is very powerful, so stop worrying yourself before you fall sick."

"I know, I know...Keira."

Meanwhile Geralt and Ciri slowly rode toward the city on their mares Roach and Kelpie. Her riding skills had improved as well as her sword plays. She was brash, but the young Witcheress had also grown up. He felt a sense of pride watched her ride ahead. She had grown into a beautiful and fierce Witcher. Daylight was soon upon them as they approached the city, both Witchers slowed, then made their way through the streets on horseback. At the nearby stables Geralt dismounted Roach and Ciri quickly followed suit with her mare.

"So you called your mare Kelpie?" Geralt asked.

"Always. This mare is not as fast as my other Kelpie, but it will do for now." She replied.

"We have to make this quick."

Ciri frowned, then asked, "What are we doing here Geralt, we should be heading off to Lan Exeter?"

He was a Witcher and the path was his to walk. Ciri had chosen that life, but she was still just a normal girl. Geralt remember that little girl at Kaer Morhen. He knew she needed to have some resemblance of a normal life and while together he was determine to make her experience that. He tied his mare to the stable stall, the folded his arms and rested against a vertical wooden beam. Ciri grabbed and small bail of hay and placed it in front of both animals, then a bucket of water each. She turned to the keeper nearby and handed the man a light purse with coin for the horses stay, then turned toward Geralt.

"You haven't answered my question Geralt, why are we here?" She said.

He looked at her then said, "I want to make this quick, but you are too focused on this Witcher's contract. Remember, you need to have some fun to stay off the boredom of a Witchers life. The path can be lonely, you need to make time for others things." _I want to get back to Triss, but you are too tense to go into a hunt like this when your mind is not at ease._

Ciri leaned her head to the side, as she eyed him awkwardly, "Fun? Hmm, if you say so I guess."

They departed the stables and on their way there was a gathering of Kovir locals and townspeople. It was early morning, but the smell of freshly baked treat filled the air. As they walked by Ciri pointed to a bakery sign and a large outdoor oven. Her eyes lit up, as a young woman retrieved small cakes from the oven. Suddenly, she felt, she must have one.

"Where are we going?" Ciri said, as a crowd formed and quickly grew into a long line.

He turned to her with a grin, "We are meeting an old friend. Dandelion should be playing at a tavern not far from here."

"Can we delay a little, I must have one." Ciri pointed to the cakes, as the crowd grew larger, "I've never eaten a vendor's cakes in Kovir. I wonder how they taste. Geralt let's get some."

"Triss makes them everyday. You can have more later. I've got a few in my saddlebag." Geralt protested.

Ciri grabbed his arm and pulled, "Oh come on Geralt, you said have fun, so I'm having fun. Triss' cakes are delicious, but this one is from a vendor."

"Great, now we'll wait half the day for cake!" Geralt sighed.

She grin, then replied, "Don't grumble, it should be quick, besides I'm making time for other things."

She walked toward the vendors and Geralt followed close behind. Everyone moved aside respectfully and allowed both Witchers to make their way to the front of the crowd. Ciri paid for a few cakes, then turned toward a young child standing nearby who glared at her more frightened than curious. She gave the young boy a cake and soon a crowd of children gathered near her and she quickly relinquished her cakes, then paid for more. Suddenly there was a familiar voice, a loud grumble, as they tried to force their way through the crowd.

"How dare you! I'm honoured bard in the North, I have to jump the queue. Take your hands off me bastard." Said the men in the purple suit and hat.

"Dandelion? You forget you are not in Novigrad?" Geralt said.

"Hello Ciri...Geralt. How's that? Haven't you read the ads, Priscilla and I will soon entertain Kovir with nobility with a concert, and it's not some manor, we'll play at the palace of Tankred himself, one month from today."

"Congratulations Dandelion!" Ciri said, then took a bite of her cake.

"Thanks Ciri, I knew you'd appreciate the significance of my appointment. I must say, I was rather surprised by this. Well not too surprise, I'm a great bard after all." He said.

Geralt grinned, then waved his hand, "Still full of yourself I see, stop your bragging, we were on our way to see your show. Where is Priscilla, lost your cinderella in the crowd?"

"Ah yes, the show at the tavern. Just a warm up. Priscilla, Priscilla...she must be here somewhere." Dandelion said, as she scanned the crowd, "Ah, there she is, Priscilla!"

Priscilla gently pushed her way through the crowd, "Dandelion, stop that! Must you yell so loudly in the street? Oh, hello Geralt, Ciri, nice to see you both."

"Greetings Priscilla. How are you? Dandelion just told us about your show at the palace in a month." Geralt greeted her.

"Thanks Geralt, I'm fine. I see Dandelion's already told you, we were invited to play at the palace. Hmm, you will be there, I'm sure, your woman is the royal advisor. Hey, I don't see your sorceress next to you. Where is she?" Priscilla said.

Dandelion tapped him on the shoulders, then said, "Yes, Geralt, where is Triss, and how is she? We heard terrible things my friend, but when our ship docked we learned she was well."

"Triss is at home resting. I'm here with Ciri, we have a contract to tend to in Lan Exeter for the next few days." He replied.

Priscilla smiled, then nodded her head gently, "We must continue this lovely chat, but we have to get ready for our show at the tavern. Meet you there?"

"You shall." Ciri answered.

 *****][*****

Both witchers headed for the tavern as Priscilla and Dandelion slipped away. They walked the winding streets until they arrived at the tavern described in the flyers. He pushed the doors opened and they entered as Ciri removed her hood. She made her way toward the stage and pulled down a flyer from the wall which advertised the bard and his companion. As Geralt paused behind the young Witcheress he heard a familiar voice, then turned to greet. Ciri folded the flyer and stuck it in her armor, As she turned she noticed Geralt's old mate Zoltan Chivay standing behind them.

"Look at this, two witchers for the price of one." Zoltan said.

Ciri smiled, "Zoltan, what are you doing here."

"I came to watch the bard perform. And it's not to early for a drink." He replied.

Geralt and Zoltan shook hands, then the Witcher asked, "What are you doing in Kovir, Zoltan, and where is Dandelion."

"The North got worse after the mages fled, dwarfs and all non humans were targets. We fled, nothing back there now just Radovid." He replied.

"Kovir was the logical choice."

"Aye, and now mad dog Radovid is on the warpath for Kovir too."

"Hmm, yeah but it won't be so easy with Kovir." Geralt said.

Zoltan laughed, the set his mug on the table, " Drink with me Geralt, we must talk. I heard things mate, interesting things."

"Sorry Zoltan, Ciri and I have a job after this. Later you can visit me. I live…" Geralt paused as Zoltan interrupted.

"I know where you live man. The city is buzzing about Geralt of Rivia, a certain red haired enchantress and a child. You've been busy Geralt."

"Mmhmm, long story. Geralt can tell you all about it later, here they come." Ciri replied.

"She still the wild one?" Zoltan said, nodding towards Ciri.

"Mmhmm" Geralt answered, with a grin.

"Triss is good for you Geralt." Zoltan said, "My dad, a stubborn old dwarf, said when you have a good woman, you do what you need to keep her."

"A wise dwarf."

"Pfft, give him a good Mahakam brew and he'd say any shite." Zoltan replied, then took another drink from his mug, "I always knew you two would end up together, maybe hoped a little—you were bloody inseparable. Joined at the hip. And now she's gone and made an honest man of ye! That sorceress was at your side through bad times Geralt. Good to see you finally stopped and saw the lass you had there—was beginning to wonder if me and Dandelion were gonna have to sit you down and have a talk. We were wondering how long it was going to take until the two of you stopped pussy—footing around and got serious.."

Geralt chuckled,"Yeah."

"Maybe she can do something to pretty up that ugly mug of yours?" Zoltan said, then turned toward the stage.

Geralt's eyes shifted forward as well."She doesn't seem to mind" He said with a grin.

A deathly silence overtook the room as the bard Dandelion and his companion Priscilla took to the stage. She bowed gracefully to the audience, then sat on a stool with her string instrument in hand. Dandelion took center stage, delivered brief introduction, then turned to Priscilla and nodded. The young woman began to play a tone, and slowly the tavern echoed into a melodious tune, of soft and sweet sounds as Ciri, Geralt and Zoltan took their seats. The young Trobairitz Priscilla joined Dandelion and began to sing. Together the two wowed the crowd yet Geralt's thoughts drifted to his lover Triss and the child he longed to meet. Geralt, and Ciri stood at the conclusion and they were soon joined by Dandelion and Priscilla. She was excited to see the Witcher again and greeted him with a light hug. Geralt shook the hand of his old friend, then on the insistence of Zoltan, they all shared a drink together.

Dandelion took and drink from his mug, then began to elaborate on his most recent exploit, "I wrote that recently, got the inspiration from a beautiful love bird, but do tell Geralt old friend, there are rumors circling the city about the White Wolf and Triss Merigold."

Geralt grinned, then folded his arms across his chest, "Yeah? What kinds of rumors?"

Dandelion wave his hand and said, "It's good you decided to be with Triss. You needed someone like her, someone who could give you a measure of true happiness old friend. You must tell me all about it. It will make a great story."

"Yeah, that's all you care about, stories and ballads." Geralt replied.

"Not so, I care about Priscilla, my friends. Truly Geralt, I would really like to hear about your adventures with the sorceress." Dandelion said, as he sat down at the table next to the Witcher.

Ciri raised her hand and set down her mug, "The story is unbelievable, Geralt and Triss will be wed soon and Triss is heavy with child."

"Don't encourage him." Geralt said, turning towards Cirilla.

Zoltan turned his head to Ciri and said, "Bah, everyone knows Witchers and witches can't have children Cirilla, it's not possible."

"Oh my! Do tell Ciri. Now we must visit their home. I want to meet her." Priscilla said, with a smile.

Geralt's eyes turned to ceiling as his with Triss life became the topic of conversation, yet there was still a slight smile on his face. He was proud of what he had with Triss. He was also glad to see that Ciri had relaxed, rekindled her relationship with Triss and was enjoying herself.

"Triss and the other sorceresses used powerful magic and potions. She is with child." Ciri insisted, "Geralt say something.

"Mmhmm."

"Ploughing hell Geralt, one young lass nipping at your heels was not enough you want another like her?" Zoltan placed his hand on his beard, and stroked it, "Triss has you firmly in her grasp, you will never leave your child."

"Not how it was, Zoltan. I asked Triss. I wanted a child. But more than that, I wanted one with her. And she accepted. I'm grateful, it wasn't some simple thing I'd asked. She's risked everything..." He looked down into his mug, then took a gulp.

"I need to drink some more ale, I don't think I heard you clearly Geralt. You actually wanted another little lassy like her?" Zoltan said, then tilted his head toward Ciri.

She frowned, smacked her mug on the table, "Another? What does he mean? Like me?"

"You always had a...free spirit, Ciri." Geralt said, then grinned and put his arms around her and pulled her closer.

Ciri laughed, and gave him a playful nudge, as she took another drink, then continued the conversation. Geralt focus his attention on Dandelion and Zoltan. As she explain Ciri tone change and she became more excited. The Witcher could tell she was happy with the idea of having a younger sister and the knowledge put him at ease. Ciri mentioned the attacks on Triss and the events that occurred after her arrival to Pont Vanis. Zoltan paused and then turned his head to Geralt.

Zoltan emptied his mug, then crossed his arms and said, "I had heard about your woman's death, it was quite the shock. Radovid welcomed the news and Witch Hunters drank themselves into shit. But, ai, I was glad when it all turned out to be bullshite.. It's good Triss is well, Geralt, and you've a wee one on the way… who'd have thought. Bet that'd give Radovid the shits."

"Triss almost died because of Radovid's men." Geralt murmured, "I will kill anyone who come after her again."

Zoltan laughed, raised his mug and then emptied it, "A witcher and a sorceress making a little one... well, if anyone was going to attempt that, it was going to be you and Triss."

"So much material, I must write about your new exploits, babies, assassin's, what else happened Geralt?" Dandelion said, as his head bopped.

Ciri smile, then said, "There's more, they will be wed soon. Before the child comes."

Priscilla eyes widened, she grinned wildly and scoot closer to Ciri, "Wow, a wedding, we must attend, I will decorate everything traditional Koviri style. Dandelion and I can write a ballad to commemorate the occasion."

Dandelion remain silent for a moment then said, "Yes a ballad is in order. What do you say Geralt?" _Aha now I understand why Yennefer was so sulky in Novigrad. What did she expect, it was inevitable. Zoltan and I often wagered on how long it would take. Geralt and Triss had a chemistry that rivaled even his most romantic ballads_ — _and those were exaggerated at best. Their tale, though, hmm..._

Priscilla looked at Dandelion and gave him a shove, "What are you daydreaming about?"

"Oh, I'm just wondering why it took Geralt so long to commit to Triss. They are a pair like no other. She's always adored him and his feelings for her are nothing new." He replied.

"I ask myself that very question all the time." Geralt answered.

"A wedding?! More beer and wine and we can get ploughing drunk!" Zoltan exclaimed.

Geralt stood, then tapped Ciri on her shoulders and she rose to her feet. She placed the mug on the table and said, "We must go, we have a hunt. Be back in a few days. Visit sometime, it's the large manor on the hill north of the city."

"You don't mind walking with us, then?" Priscilla asked.

"Well, we have a little more time, so why not." Geralt shrugged his shoulders.

"I will stay here and get ploughing drunk Geralt, in your honor, find me again when you get back." Zoltan said, and Geralt nodded.

They exited the tavern, then Ciri and Priscilla walked forward as Geralt and Dandelion lagged behind and conversed. The bard was notably worried about his old friend. Despite the stories and news, he noticed something had changed in the Witcher. Geralt was more determined and somehow more open. Dandelion paused briefly, then continued walking.

"Tell me truly, how's Triss? How is it… the, er, pregnancy?" Dandelion asked, as he looked at Priscilla walking ahead.

"Triss is fine, she is strong and… wait a minute, don't tell me you want a…" Geralt raised an eyebrow, inquisitively.

Dandelion quickened his pace, then said, "No! Geralt. It's just a question, a simple question."

Geralt glanced at the shops nearby as they walked through the city streets. Each shop was laden with exotic objects, precious items, and ointments, but he stopped and gazed at the modish dresses. _Not her style._ He thought. The witcher continued to converse with Dandelion about Triss' progress, his fears and plans to wed the sorceress, but the bard remained silent. They were soon interrupted as Priscilla tried to enter a nearby shop, but Ciri quickly reminded Geralt about their contract. Soon after, both witchers left the bards to retrieve their mares for the long journey ahead. Both were eager to finish the hunt and return to Pont Vanis. Five days would be the longest Geralt had been away from Triss since she woke. Though they hadn't left the city, he already yearn his sorceress.

 *****][*****

They rode all day and into the night, the winds howled and the air grew more frigid as the last of the daylight faded. During the night the frigid weather took a heavy toll on their bodies. Geralt knew he could withstand the bitter winter cold, but their horses and most important Ciri needed to rest. He ordered her to stop and they made camp in an old abandoned mine. They dismounted their horses and he quickly drew his sword and moved into the entrance of the cave. He retrieved a cat potion from the his pouch, it was specially blended and improved by his lover. She was skilled and Triss had become well adept to crafting Witcher potions since their move to Kovir. She made his potions before each of his hunts and placed them in her lab.

He consumed a vial of cat potion to allow him to see in the darkness. As he metabolized the Witcher's potion his eyes glowed and adjusted to the pitch blackness of the cave and soon he could see as clear as day. Ciri remained at the entrance, she tied their horses, then move slowly behind him with a dimly lit torch. After ensuring the caves were free of monsters Geralt started a fire, then laid out a spread for Ciri to sleep on. She quickly removed her swords and placed them on the ground by her side, then tried to drift to sleep as Geralt took watch over her. He knelt beside her as she slept and focus his senses in meditation, but outside the cave, the winds continued to howled as more snow fell. Geralt collected wood from an old mining scaffold and made the fire large enough to warm the cave, then sat down to rest. Before entering the caves, both Witcher could see the lights of Lan Exeter in the distance, however the heavy snow had forced them to sheltered for the night. The glow of the city lights burned brightly, it was a beautiful sight though _Not quite as beautiful as Pont Vanis._ He thought.

He knew the hunt ahead would be their toughest. According to the contract, the beast killed an entire mining expedition, a group of about thirty men and soon after, people began vanishing mysteriously from the outlying towns. From past experience with Vampires, Geralt suspected they would be facing a higher Vampire. Those creatures were highly intelligent, strong and he knew to defeat it they would need to work together. Without mutations Ciri could not ingest Witchers potions hence it was agreed during a fight with a higher vampire he would do the fighting and she would attacked only when a clear opportunity for killing the creature with a single blow presented itself.

She was restless, she tried to sleep but could not. Cirilla opened her eyes and called out to him, "Geralt are you asleep?"

"No, just meditating." He replied.

"Can I asked you something?" She said, then opened her eyes and sat upright.

"Of course, what is it Ciri?"

Ciri moved closer beside him and rested her head on his lap, then asked, "Why did you decide to ask Triss to give you a child? She risked so much."

Geralt paused, took a deep breath, "Some time after moving to Pont Vanis I started having a strange dream. It always started with a cool breeze, clears skies, but the weather was always extremely cold. Triss is wearing the same white fur coat and we are always walking hand in hand."

"Sounds nice." She whispered.

"Yeah at first it's perfect, then Triss slowly drifts away from me. I tried to call out to her, but my words don't reach her. I try to grab her hands, but my body refuse move. Then my voice returns, but it's always too late. Some nights I hear a child crying, but Triss's voice always soothes it. I thought the dreams were about you at first, but then I saw her."

Ciri raised her head from his shoulders fully awake and interested, "Sounds horrid at first, but the child and Triss's comfort seems nice. I'm too old to be the crying child."

"Each time the dream ends with the pain of loss, then a sensation that is impossible to describe. I can only compare it when you were younger and held my hands, but it's reaching as if deep inside a place I never thought possible." He muttered.

Ciri eyes widened, "So what happens in the end? What happened?"

"I felt her warmth and her tiny hands holding mine. When I looked down beside me, there was a little girl standing there. Her eyes were magical, fiery, hair smooth, and red, like Triss's, with streaks of white like yours and mine. Her smile is the same as yours, peaceful. I think she's my child."

"She is, Geralt and you will meet her soon enough. The three of you will be together. You are not going to lose Triss. So stop thinking the worst." Ciri whispered.

"I've had other horrible dreams, some much worse. I used to have similar dreams about you, when you but I don't wish to recall those. And what do you mean three of you?" He turned his head down to look at her directly, "You are our daughter as well, don't you forget that."

"I know." Ciri said, then she looked up at his eyes, and smiled adoringly. Geralt grinned, as she raised her body and hugged him, then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Thanks, father. For everything."

"Mmhmm, anytime Ciri...anytime." Geralt muttered.

The heavy winter storm kept them in the caves for two days. After the weather cleared, both Witchers raced to the city to attend their contract. As they entered the city, there was a well choreographed procession of heavily armored cavalry unit and regiments of heavily armored infantry of Kovir Army moving through the city and headed toward their garrison on the eastern front. The city was abuzz with movements of the military and as always the people were in the streets to cheer their Soldiers. Young wives and lovers placed their shawls around the necks of their Soldiers, as gestures of luck and devotion knowing many of their young men would not return from the coming war. Disciplined and regimented the men of the shock cavalry kept their eyes straight, they wore heavy armor that sparkled of silver adorned with gold edges. Each soldier bore the coat of arms of Kovir and Poviss on the left breast and shields at their back.

"Let's go Ciri, we have to find the contract owner and finish this job." Geralt said, as he watched the soldiers move.

The Witcher had seen this many times during his lifetime and he knew the carnage and horror that accompany wars. His one thought however, was to keep those closest to him safe. Ciri pulled the rein of her mare and guided the horse left to follow him. They moved through the building to the north east corner of the city as the contract instructed and soon they were noticed by the townspeople as someone screamed " _The White wolf, Geralt of Rivia and the Ashen She Wolf are here to rid us of the monsters."_ The Witchers soon found themselves surrounded by a crowd of people, as they screamed and asked their monster slayers to located their loved ones bodies and kill the monster responsibilities.

One woman, pushed to the front of the crowd, "The monster took my boys Witcher, please you must get him back."

Geralt and Ciri quickly dismounted their horses, and Ciri moved closer to the young mother, "Where and when did you lose your child?"

"Two nights since—on the north roads just outside the city. The travelers were found, but my boy was missing." She replied.

"Bandits maybe?" Ciri said, as she turned to Geralt, "Monsters would have killed her."

"Maybe—or our monsters is intelligent and sentient." Geralt replied.

"There are no bandits in these parts master Witchers. Working the mine is more profitable, but the noble doesn't pay our fair wages. The fat man take it all for himself. It was the monsters, shape shifters both of them. Take human form, then turn into a giant monster bat." A man muttered from behind.

 _Just as I suspected, ancient higher vampire._ "You said them, explain!"

"We worked the mine for years, dug deeper into the mountains, stumbled upon an old elven ruin some time ago and it opened into a bigger chamber almost untouched by time. Riches upon riches Witcher and we give it all to the noble who owns the mines. Inside the crypt were bodies, fresh bodies of a man and woman asleep. When they awoke everything was covered in blood. Monsters master Witcher, monsters."

Geralt turned his head to Ciri, then back to the man, "How did you survive?"

"I was high on the scaffold and escaped through the shaft, with a few others lads, everyone else butchered." He muttered, "Seven survivors, now people are slowly vanishing from the roads and nearby towns."

Geralt and Ciri mounted their horses, and rode to meet the contract owner. The contract was posted by a mine owner. Mining had stopped since the monster attacked and worried, the owner posted a five thousand Koviri benzants contract for the monsters. Because of the wars preparations the local garrison could not take on the task. They arrived at a manor on the outskirts of the city and were let into the home by the servants. From the portrait on the walls of the manor, the heavyset man looked as if he required all his servants to move him, but to the witchers surprise the man was quick on his feet. He moved closer and said very little, but offered the Witcher more coins than the contract offered to rid the mine of the monsters quickly. Although he did not need the coins Geralt propose a deal with the man.

"Do you pay your workers their fair wages?" Geralt asked.

The man lowered his head his heart raced, and Geralt could hear it. He answered, "Yes, I pay a fair wage."

"You lie!" Ciri said, "Your workers are starved and their families are not cared for."

"You will pay the full price of the contract." Geralt murmured.

"Yes witchers two thousand bezants as the contract states." The fat nobleman said.

"Try to cheat me and you will regret it! Five thousand bezants as the contract stated, two thousand bezants to the family of each dead miner. One thousand bezants to the families of survivors plus their wages to the widows." Geralt said, as Ciri nodded.

"That is robbery Witcher! Half of the proposed sum and I accept." The man replied.

"No!" Geralt frowned, then said, "You'll pay what I offer or the monster will be your problem to deal with. Your mines will remain close and with the war looming, Soldiers will not be available for months maybe years to rid you of the monsters."

"Witcher, you haggled like a merchant." He replied, "I accept. Coin is no problem. I must reopened the mines. Kovir need the iron and minerals for the coming war."

"What if he doesn't keep the agreement?" Ciri asked.

"I will be in Pont Vanis, If word reached me that you fail to pay what you owe the families. I'll come back, and monsters will be the least of your worries." Geralt said, as the man shrinked in his coat.

"A-a-a deal is a deal Witcher, I am a noble, a man of my word. Now you must finish the task and bring me proof." The man ordered.

"Maybe the King will learn about how you treat his miners while you grow fat on the earnings?" Geralt said.

"You!—You are Geralt of Rivia, that means the Sorceress Triss Merigold is your woman—and the advisor to King Tancred is—No!" The nobleman said in a panic.

"Yes, Triss will learn of this and King Tancred will be informed if you fail to honor the contract." Geralt said.

 *****][*****

Bother witchers exited the manor, then rode to the north road described by the young mother. They arrived at the place described by the woman and dismounted their horses. The fresh snow on the ground made it hard for the young Witcheress to find clues. Geralt scanned the ground as his Medallion vibrated. He quickly identified the footprints of the travelers, the child and the woman, then noticed a separate set of prints leading away from the site. He slowly followed the prints and Ciri followed close behind. _No blood, but that scent is not familiar. Feminine fragrance._ He thought.

"You smell that?" He said, as Ciri took a whiff of the air.

"Yeah, woman fragrance, not the kind you smell on peasants." She replied.

"Strange, the prints are barefoot. No one can walk through this cold and snow this long without shoes to cover their feet." Ciri said.

"Agreed, the creature must be a female higher vampire." He replied. _Why is the child alive and not dead?_

Ciri squat and observes and light print on the ground, "Why would a vampire take the child and leave the mother?"

"We will find out soon enough, something is strange here, these creatures are normally in cities not mines." Geralt replied.

They followed the scent and both Witchers found themselves on the road leading to the mines in the mountains. They continued and soon arrived at the mining settlement. The site of the mine was a large fenced area with huge swaths of land and giant quarries cut into the ground and mountainside. Geralt opened the wooden gates and followed the footprints inside the mining camp. The scent of human blood filled the air and frozen bodies of dead miners litter the site. Geralt and Ciri examined each corpse. The young Witcheress checked the nearest bodies as Geralt examined the bodies further away. Not surprised, each body was drained of every last drop of blood.

 _Hmm drained dry._ He thought. "All the bodies are drained."

"This body too, this one put up a struggle and was ripped in half." Ciri said.

"We need to prepare. We'll use the mining huts right there." Geralt said.

"Come on Geralt, we have to finish this quick, the young boy may still be alive."

After they had gathered clues, Both Witcher moved to a small hut on the far edge of the mining complex to prepare for their hunt. Geralt made a small fire, and both hunters unsheathed their swords and oiled the blades with Vampire oil. Although skilled Geralt knew their hunt will be the most dangerous yet. The Witcher considered telling Ciri to break the amulet Triss had given her so the sorceress will aid them, but fearing for her safety and the safety of his child he decided against it. He retrieved the black blood potion brewed by Triss, this potion made the Witchers blood deadly to vampires, but Geralt had no intention of allowing the creature to draw his blood. Expert in the arts, potions brewed by the sorceress for Witcher were more potent, yet less toxic. Triss's specially brewed witcher potion allowed Geralt to consume more than one vial to increase the effects with minimum toxicity. As they prepared their presence did not go unnoticed by the creatures. Geralt listened for any signs of the monster movements and soon the Witcher noticed they were being watched. Geralt rose to his feet and sheathed his sword, then opened the door to the little hut and stepped out. Ciri followed the Witcher out and sheathed her sword and both Witcher moved with caution toward the mine entrance.

Geralt drew his sword, and slowly crouches toward the entrance, he turn his head towards Ciri and said, "Keep your guard up, and don't take chances. You'll do everything I say. Higher Vampires are not easy to kill."

"Alright." Ciri replied.

Geralt paused surprised, usually Ciri alway protested, "That was quick, normally you refuse and say something like. I can do it or…"

Ciri rolled her eyes, and interrupted,"Not today, Triss told me not to take any chances I'm doing that."

"What do you know about higher vampires, from Brother Adalbert's Bestiary?"

"Rare, unmatched intelligent, much like humans, but much stronger. Prefers to strike while invisible, and they have amazing speed." She answered.

"What else? What are their weaknesses and how do you defeat them?" Geralt asked.

She drew her sword, and crowch following close behind, "Few weaknesses, Igni may stunned them, Yrden may hold them in place for a strike, Quen protects from their powerful strikes. All of which I don't have."

"You have speed, and you can move anywhere at will, use it. Stay close and don't let their claws touch you. Don't get bitten." He replied, he was proud, his young witcheress remember her reading and Vesemir's teachings.

As they entered the mine, Geralt consumed a vial of Tawny Owl. The potion allowed him for cast witcher signs faster. He lit all the torches on their way in using Igni as the slowly crept forward and entered into a larger cavern adorned with massive carved pillars and decoration. He scanned the ruins as they moved through the cavern and passage made by the miners. The witcher recognized the crumbled traces of an ancient elven structure. They followed the blood stains on the ground and move through the small passage into another large chamber. Almost untouched this ruins epitomize the Elven architecture. Beautiful walls adorned with carvings and majestic statues. To the Witchers left was a stairwell leading down to the lower levels of the Elven ruins. Down below was a beautiful bath, the sight of the flowing waters made him pause. _Triss will love this. Another Elven bath, much bigger than the one we visited._ He thought, then laughed.

Ciri tilted her head and whispered, "Why are you smiling Geralt? Nervous?"

"No! I was thinking about Flotsam, Triss and I…never mind I will tell you later when this is over." He said.

"Is that all you think about? Doting on moments you spend with Triss? She truly makes you happy Geralt, doesn't she?" Ciri said, as she nudged him slightly.

Geralt grinned, then continued forward with Ciri at his back. The witcher knew the fight ahead would be dangerous and his most difficult yet since his moved to Kovir with Triss. He had already faced two higher Vampires in Novigrad, but these creatures were ancient and much stronger than anything he'd faced before. Ciri presence should have even the odds if they could finish both creatures quickly, but her presence also complicated the matter. Both witchers descended into the lower levels of the ruins and Geralt noticed two large sarcophagus adorned with ancient carvings. The large stone lids were cracked and thrown to the side. Directly to the witchers front was a large doorway that led into a narrower section of the structure. He moved forward and emerged into a large room with Ciri on his heel. At the far end of the room were two people, a man and a woman. The woman sat at a table as the man stood beside a cluster of books with an old tattered book in hand. The woman rose to her feet and walked toward them. She wore strange garments that seemed out of time, and unfamiliar to Geralt.

"We have guests, what a pleasure." She said., " I am Safiya. He is..."

"Witcher? They have no interest in our names love. To what do we owe the honor?" The male interrupted.

"You are witchers? It's been three centuries since I killed one of your kind, vile creatures you are, monster slayers. Are you here to kill us? There are no monsters here." Safiya said.

"Normally I don't kill sentients, but you've killed humans." Geralt replied, then twirled his sword in his hand, "Let's finish this quickly."

The male creature, turned and closed the book he held, then answered, "Kill us will you? Like you, we must nourish ourselves to survive Witcher. Humans disturbed our rest and we fed on them."

"You don't need human blood to survive. You are killing humans for pleasure, not food." Geralt muttered.

"Correct! But human food I dislike you see." The male higher vampire answered.

"What about the humans in the town and the child you snatched from his mother?" Ciri asked as she moved to Geralt side.

"The child was delicious Witcher girl." The female creature said, "He made an excellent meal."

"Monsters!" Ciri said.

"Monsters? Fascinating, you are Witchers, monsters in your own right, yet you dare call us monsters?"

"We don't consume the blood of humans." Ciri shouted, her voice hinted anger.

"Calm down." Geralt ordered.

Safiya stood, then walked to the corner, "The human child is alive. Fascinating creature, this boy. He cries for his mother each night, yet he clings to me as if I am her. I could not bring myself to drink him dry. Odd wouldn't you say Witcher?"

"My mate took the human child as her pet." The male said, "I am not fond of the boy and will rid myself of him when she's bored."

"You will not Zerek! Witchers, the boy will be safe, but you will not leave this place alive." Safiya said.

"Enough of this! Why did you come here Witchers?" Zerek asked, "We've lived for centuries and I intend to live another five centuries."

Geralt turned his head to Ciri, "Prepare yourself, keep your eyes open and wait for the right time to strike. Be careful, if you get hurt Triss will be angry."

"Same to you." Ciri whispered.

Geralt cast Quen, then advanced. Safiya laughed as her mate Zerek turned into his beastial form. A magnificent creature, large teeth, monstrous face, claws as long and sharp as a daggers, and wings, powerful wings like none the witcher had seen before. Confident he could kill both Witchers, she remained in her human form and held the young boy close to her side. Ciri kept a close eye on the child, but fixed her eyes on Geralt and Zerek. The higher vampire slowly moved toward Geralt, then faded in a mist and vanished. Geralt raised his sword and waited, for the inevitable strike from the shadows, he listened, then cast Yrden on the ground where he stood. Zerek appeared and prepared to strike, but Geralt rolled to the side and cast Yrden again. Held in place by his sign, Geralt attacked, but Zerek vanished. _Damn Yrden only holds this one for seconds._

"Witcher tricks will not save you." The female higher vampire Safiya said as she stood up.

Ciri stepped forward silver sword in hand at the ready, but paused as Safiya raised the boy by his throat, and threatened, "Move again girl and the child dies. Behave yourself and observe your companion's death."

Ciri slowly stepped back as Geralt continued to do battle with Zerek. He cast Yrden, but the monster avoided the sign. The Witcher cast Igni blindly, but the sign had no effect on the creature's body, as higher vampires were immune to fire. Zerek vanished, but Geralt quickly closed the distance and struck as he appeared. Zerek growled loudly, then turned and violently smashed into the witcher who raised his sword to block, but the creature struck with such force, it sent Geralt crashing into the ground gripping his chest.

"Geralt!" Ciri shouted, as she crept forward.

"Stay back Ciri!" He replied, "I'm alright, remember what I told you."

"What's this? He cares deeply for the girl. Ah, she is still human. Intriguing...your child perhaps witcher?" Safira said, piping up. "I know she is not your lover...the scent, sweet scent that lingers on your body is not hers."

Geralt merely growled in response.

"Why do you fight so fiercely witcher? That scent… it reeks of... of love." Safiya said, then leaned her body awkwardly, "Are you even capable of love, witcher? Let me see this woman who keeps your heart."

"Don't listen to her Geralt, Triss will…" Ciri said, then raised her sword as Safiya invaded Geralt's thoughts and Zerek paused.

"Triss...She will come if you call to her witcher. Remove the trinket tucked there and bring your woman." Safiya taunted, then spoke to his thoughts _Oh? What's this? She is a sorceress and bears a child for you._

"Out of my head!" Geralt growled, and resisted as Safiya retreated from his mind.

He stood, cast Quen on his body, then leapt forward to attack Zerek. His strikes forced Zerek back, back but the creature quickly regained his footing. Geralt cast Igni as a diversion, then the rolled to his left and cast Yrden as Zerek faded. His Yrden sign trapped the creature for a brief moment and the witcher wasted no time. He swung his blade and opened a large wound on the Vampire's back. Zerek stumbled forward as he reached for the wound caused by Geralt's blade. Ciri flexed, then blinked to her father's side as Safiya leapt from her seat and stepped forward surprised that Zerek had suffered such a wound.

She followed Ciri's movements, then said, "Impressives speed young Witcher, but it will be of no use here. You are not an ordinary girl, are you? I sense a tremendous power in you."

"No! Not ordinary, I am a Witcher, trained at the school of the Wolf at the witcher fortress of Kaer Morhen. Do you wish to test your skill against me creature?" Ciri answered.

Safiya laughed mockingly, then replied, "When your father is dead you will see my power girl."

The fight had lasted longer than expected and Geralt was exhausted. His muscle ached from the heavy blows of Zerek's powerful arms. Though he had used Quen to guard against the creatures attack, each blow send the witcher crashing to the floor. Geralt knew he had to end the fight before he became too weak to deal with the second vampire. He retrieved a samum, and a moon dust bombs from his waist, then cast Quen as he advanced. Geralt threw the moon dust bomb to prevent Zerek from shifting and becoming invisible, then casted Yrden as the creature advanced toward him.

He secured the Samum bomb, "Close your eyes now Ciri!"

Just as Ciri closed her eyes, Geralt threw the bomb. The flash blinded Safiya and Zerek raised his hands to his face, then swiped at the witcher. Geralt wasted no time, moved swiftly to severe the creature's hand, then buried his silver blade into Zereks' chest. Blood splattered across his armors and face as the higher vampire lurched backward. Safiya now standing, leapt forward and quickly threw the boys against the wall. "Now Ciri!" Geralt called out, as Ciri vanished, then reappeared behind the creature and caught the young boy. Ciri disappeared again, then reappeared at the far edge of the cavern with the child in hand. She lay the boy on the moist ground as Zerek staggered forward. Geralt slowly moved back, his sword at the guard as Safiya flew into a rage. Her mate had fallen beneath the Witcher's blade. She rushed to Zerek and held him in her arms.

"Forgive me Safiya, I failed. This one is strong." Zerek whispered, then closed his eyes. He reverted back to his human form and took his last breath.

"I will join you in death my love." Safiya whispered, then kissed him, "You've killed him monsters! You will died, but I will kill this child first. Then I will you, and then your woman and child."

"Ciri step back, Triss told me to let no harm come to you." Geralt ordered, "Just stay back."

"You are in no condition to fight her alone Geralt." Ciri replied, "If you get hurt, Triss will scold me for sure, besides we can take her quickly together."

"You will die first girl and your father and mother who awaits you will feel the pain I feel now!" Safiya said, as she transformed into her beastial form.

Ciri advanced and attacked the monster despite Geralt protest. She retrieved a moon dust bomb and threw it to prevent the vampire from shifting and becoming invisible, then raised her sword and blinked behind the monsters. She used her incredible speed and ability to attack. With her sword was countered and blocked. Ciri, charged forward and struck Safiya in the abdomen, but the creature ignored her wounds attacked. Geralt warned her to avoid the monsters blows, but Ciri parried. The force of the blow knocked her into the wall, and the impact knocked the wind out of her lungs, but Safiya's claws did not touch her skins. Geralt joined in the battle, he crept forward and attacked. Safiya dodge Geralt's first and second swing , but his swift moves briefly caused her to staggered backward. Distracted, she focused her attention on Geralt and ignored Cirilla, who jumped to her feet and waited with her blade at the ready.

"Let's end this!" Geralt muttered.

Ciri nodded, then blinked, just as Safiya rushed forward to attack Geralt. She moved swiftly, swung her blade across the monster spine and cut a deep wound into the creature's back. Ciri sunk her blade into Safiya as she turned to face her and Geralt cast Aard to knock the monster away as Ciri withdrew her sword. Safiya smiled, then changed back into her human form. She pulled against her lover's body, then held the crumbled pillar and raised her body upright. Ciri stepped forward, her sword raised high to deliver the finishing blow, but froze in place as the young boy shoved past her and covered Safiya's body with his.

"Don't kill her please." The child said, " She is kind, please don't kill her."

"Move child!" Ciri called out.

"Please! Please! Don't hurt her." He replied, as tears filled his eyes.

Safiya placed her arms around the boy, as Ciri stepped back. Her actions posed no threat, " Stupid boy, are you not afraid of me? I am a monster."

He shook his head and answered, "No!"

"Move child, let her kill me. I cannot live in this world alone." She said, with a smile, "Please give the boy to his mother Witchers and end this."

Geralt stepped forward to retrieve the child and Safiya grabbed his arms, then whispered, "Your heart beats for a very special woman. I smell her scent on your body as you fought fiercely to see her again. Like you, I cannot live without the one I love. Give me a quick death and reunite me with my heart."

He turned, nodded to Ciri, and she plunged her blade into Safiya's body, then twisted it.

"Thank you." She whispered, then closed her eyes.

"Geralt? This is..." Ciri whispered.

"They've killed humans Ciri, and we had to." He replied.

"I know, but...the boy."

Certain Safiya was dead, Geralt cast Axii on the child to ease the trauma of the memory. He handed the child to Ciri, then retrieved Zerek's severed hand and attached it to the hook in his belt. Ciri watched confused as Geralt took Safiya's body into his arms, walked to the main chamber with the sarcophagus. He gently laid her in a sarcophagus, then placed Zerek beside her. The witcher strained his muscle and lifted the giant stone lid over the stone coffin.

"Normally I don't kill sentient creatures, but you left us no choice. You were too dangerous to be left alive." Geralt whispered.

"Are you alright?" Ciri asked.

"Let's go home!" He mumbled, "We have to make it to town and collect our reward. I want to be home before nightfall and we have a long journey ahead."

"Mmhmm, the child's mother will be glad to see her boy alive." Ciri said, "I wonder why the creature left him alive."

"We will never know the answer Ciri, but..." Geralt answered, "You disobeyed me! You could've been hurt! Never do that again."

"I'm sorry Geralt." Ciri said as she lowered her head.

"You did well Ciri. Always remember Vesemir's training, and be patient. You should always wait for the right moment to strike." He whispered, then tapped her back, "Come on."

"Triss will be happy to see us." She said, "I miss her."

"Yeah, me too." Geralt said as they walked toward the entrance.

Both Witchers exited the ruins and made their way back to the city. A crowd gathered to meet them as they entered the city. Ciri handed the young boy to his mother and the woman crashed to her knees and hugged, then kissed her son. She leapt to her feet, and kissed Ciri's cheeks, then hugged Geralt. He pried himself free, then both witchers paid the nobleman a visit. Geralt relinquished Zerek's hand as proof of the contract fulfilment, then reminded the man of the deal struck before the hunt. The sight of both witchers covered in monsters blood frightened the nobleman. He cowered at the sight of the monsters hand, then informed the Geralt he would pay the sum as agreed. Geralt and Ciri decided to skip the inn and return to Pont Vanis immediately. The journey home took two days, as the Witcher had to rest their horses. They camp at an abandoned hut, and Geralt lit a fire to keep them warm. They woke early the next morning to continued their journey to Pont Vanis. It had been five days since they left Pont Vanis and Ciri was eager to get back. Geralt as always longed to hold Triss in his arms.

 *****][*****

Triss woke alone, she reached for Geralt, then remember Cirilla had snatched him for five days and they were expected back. Lacking her usual enthusiasm due to her lover's long absence she slid out of bed and ready herself for another day as personal mage advisor to King Tancred. Triss wore a Sangria color dress with a rounded neck exposing her neckline. Her dress featured a long loose flowing sleeve, draped with excess fabric that hung past her fingers. Embroidered with golden trims above the elbow, chest and neckline, it give prominence to a high slit on the left side that extended just below her hips and a matching hooded cloak accent with gold edging that extended down to her ankles to conceal her slippers. Around her waist lay a gold Ofieri belt, engraved with beautiful carvings and magical runes. Geralt had given Triss the belt as a gift before their departure to Kovir. The tip of her belt rested gracefully against her right hip. Triss hadn't worn the belt until now as this was a surprise for Geralt when he return from his hunt.

She opened a portal to the grand hall and as she did each morning she was greeted by the sorceress Evelyne. The chamber was crowded by the daughters and mistresses of the nobles who had traveled from their respective lands. As always the sorceress fashion was a far and passionate deviation from the Koviri norm and drew the leer and envy of the noble ladies strolling about the grand hall. She removed her cloak and draped it across her arms as she and Evelyne walked through the hall and made their way to the council chambers. The King had returned from his inspection of progress on the eastern front and he had called a meeting with the mage and General to discuss their preparations. Word had spread that the sorceress was with child yet many of the other mages did not broached the subject with Triss until that very morning. What she had accomplished had never been done and thought curious, they harbor and unwarranted fear of angering the sorceress.

"Why are they all staring at me like that?" Triss asked as she glare at the noblewomen.

"You look beautiful, and your style is radical. You must tell me where your dresses are made." Evelyne replied.

Triss laughed, then held her abdomen and said, "I am not known for wearing the usual. You have to be stylish Evelyne, we are still young."

Evelyne stepped forward and placed her hand on the sorceress's back, "Are you alright Triss?"

"I'm alright Eve, just the laugh." Triss said.

"I have no reason to change my style." Evelyne replied.

Triss chuckled, then said, "You don't need a reason to look stylish. I dress this way because I'm free and independent."

"Independent yes, but free? Not for long, you'll be wed soon." Evelyne replied.

She raised her head proudly and said, "Even when I'm married, my Geralt respects and knows he does not rule over me. Except in matters of the heart."

"Lovely as always, the lady Merigold, you grace us with your presence. Your dress reflects such elegance, and beauty…" A nobleman said, as Triss and Evelyne approached the center of the grand hall.

"You flatter me Sir." Triss replied, then turned toward Evelyne and the other mages who moved closer to her.

"So you are truly with child. You must be very happy m'lady." One sorceress said, a young Koviri sorceress, but much younger than Evelyne.

"You must love the Witcher very much, to give him such is gift." Another sorceress said.

"She is with child and she love her witcher very much." Evelyne replied, with a smile.

Triss smiled, then turned to both sorceresses and replied, "Please sisters, no need for the rigid observance of courtly etiquettes, simply Triss will suffice. My child is a gift, a gift given to me by Geralt."

They all laughed, then walked toward the door. Together they entered the council chambers and immediately took their seats. Moments later King Tancred entered and everyone rose from their seat and bow to show their respect. The meeting lasted for hours and Tancred voiced his satisfaction with the progress made in the east. With progress and war preparation going well the meeting shifted to internal matters, trade and the complaints of the noble houses. As the mage advisor she was required to attend said meeting, but the sorceress had no taste for complaints of men who had no worries say matters of the purse. Just before midday, Tancred adjourned the meeting, then called for another meeting with the Generals, mages, and nobles past middays.

King Tancred approached the Sorceress, and she bowed her head respectfully, "No need for the formalities Lady Merigold, I commend you on a job well done in readying the mages and the court in my absence."

"Sire, you give me too much credit, Evelyne handled my affairs and she did a splendid job." Triss replied.

"With your guidance." Evelyne said, as she stood beside.

"So it is true what they're saying, you are with child. A first for a sorceress, I presume? The city is abuzz with the tale and the other mages welcome the news." Tancred said, "I've been busy in the east and I failed to noticed something as important as this."

"Yes your majesty." Triss said.

"Well done to the both of you. I congratulate you and your witcher Lady Merigold." King Tancred said, as he turned to leave the chambers.

"Thank you Sire."

After the King's departure, Triss turned her attention to matters related to the council. She, Evelyne and the other mages discussed issues of a magic nature, then the sorceress attempted to catch up on correspondences that had missed her attention since her last absence from the court. She addressed the mage's concerns about New Aretuza opening, then send a dispatch to Margarita about the progress and funding for her school. Just after midday, the next session was reopened and King Tancred returned to the chambers to discuss the progress of their war plans and Kovir readiness for the coming war with Redania. With the reports completed and their meeting nearly adjourned, there was a loud clank as the doors to the council chambers opened and Commander Deidre entered with Geralt following close behind.

Triss was focused on the papers before her until Evelyne tapped her shoulders and alerted the sorceress to Geralt presence. Back from his hunt, he had send Ciri ahead with their horses while he paid a visit to the palace to collect his woman. Triss hadn't seen Geralt in five days and her heart raced when she laid eyes on him. From afar, she scanned his body making sure her witcher had no injuries, then rose from her seat as he drew nearer to her. She slid her chair backward loudly, and the loud grinding noise silenced the room.

She made her way toward him starting slowly at first, but Geralt suddenly stopped. His eyes looked weary, yet held a certain intensity the sorceress was all too familiar with. She quickened her strides, until she was mere feet from her lover, then ran into his arms. Geralt raised her off the floor into the air as she leapt onto him and buried her face in his neck. Despite the overwhelming smell of creatures blood, she grabbed his armor violently and passionately kissed him. The witcher place his hands on her cheeks and she felt an undeniable lure emanating from her Witcher. Triss held onto his armor and kissed his lips once more as he placed his hand on her abdomen and felt the kick of his child. She winced, then pulled her body closer to him.

Geralt leaned forward oblivious to the prying eyes upon them and murmured, "I've missed you."

"And I you Geralt, so much. Where is Ciri?" Triss whispered.

He gently rubbed her belly again, then placed both hands on her waist and answered, "She went ahead with the horses—How is our…"

"She's fine Geralt. Do you feel that? She kicks like this only when your hands are on my belly." Triss whispered, "It's a pleasant torture."

"Ahem, Lady Merigold, Witcher, perhaps you need the room to yourselves?" King Tancred interrupted, then waved his hand.

Triss quickly let Geralt out of her grasp, then turned to conceal her flushed cheeks. She quickly composed herself before answering, "Forgive me your majesty, I lose myself."

Geralt stared, his face suddenly grew dull. He bowed slightly, then replied, "Sire, it's been..."

"No need Witcher, this meeting is adjourned and the lady is yours. I commend you Geralt, to my knowledge you are the first witcher to sire an offspring." Tancred said, as he turned to depart.

"Yes, Sire." Geralt replied.

Everyone in the room stood and bowed as Tancred exited the chambers flanked by his personal guards. Triss dismissed the other mages, then quickly turned her attention Evelyne. As the mages departed the council chambers they nodded respectfully, then walk past the Witcher. Triss hurried through her correspondence, then handed her papers to Evelyne, and bid her friend goodnight as she turned her attention to her lover standing nearby. She moved to his side, leaned her body against his and asked about his hunt, but Geralt was more interested in her day. She curled her hands through his as they walked toward the door. He paused suddenly, then retrieved his Witcher medallion from his neck and placed it back around her neck.

"It's yours and I'm returning it as promised."

Triss smiled then nodded as they continue out of the council's chambers. With each step her grip on his arm tightened and Geralt knew she was uncomfortable yet Triss said nothing. As they emerge through the large wooden door arms locked, Geralt suddenly reached over and swooped her off her feet and into his arms. It was late and the palace was quiet, say for a few guards who stared awkwardly as Geralt carried Triss in his arms. She held onto his neck as they walked through the grand hall into the courtyard.

"You don't have to carry me Geralt. I'm fine and beside you must be tired." Triss whispered, in a feeble protest.

"I just wanted to hold the two of you close." He said.

She smiled, then placed her head against his body, "I'll hold you tonight and I'm not letting you out of my sight for the next week. I've missed you."

"You look beautiful so in that dress."

"And you need a bath Geralt, you smell like days old monsters blood." Triss said with a sensual laughed.

"Mmhmm."

"Noticed anything?" She hissed playfully.

He lowered his eyes, then answered, "You are wearing the rune belt from Ofier."

Triss raised her head off his shoulder and said, "Mmhmm, you got this for me remember?"

"I do." Geralt said, as she waved her hands and opened a portal to their home. With his pregnant sorceress in his arms, Geralt stepped through the portal.

 *****][*****

They emerged in their bedroom, and Geralt placed her on their bed, but Triss gently slid off and told him to remove his armor as she made a hot bath for him, then left their bedroom. She quietly opened the door to Cirilla's bedroom to check on her, but the young woman had already cared for the animals, cleaned up and she was fast asleep. _She's exhausted._ Triss thought. She slowly walked over, touched Ciri's face, then cover her with a spread and kissed her forehead. _If you spend too much time here with us, Yennefer will began to think I'm trying to take you away from her and that will drive another wedge between us, but I want you here, Geralt is elated to have you with us._ She thought.

"Sweet dreams babygirl. We love you." Triss said, then left Ciri's room, shut the door and returned to her bedroom.

Geralt spread himself in the tub with his back towards the door as his legs hung over the rim. Already aware of her presence, as Triss playfully crept behind him, he played along. He listened to the soft distinctive sound of her tiny feet against the wooden floor, the sound of her heart and the heartbeat of his child. He tilted his head just as she reached him and grinned. Triss glowed with a loving smile, then held his head with both hands and planted a kiss on his lips. Geralt grabbed her hands and pulled her closer, her breast hung just above his face as he tried his best to convince the sorceress to join him in the steamy bath. Triss hesitated for a moment, then sat on the edge of the tub, and twirled her hands in the water. The smell of monster blood lingered on her body and gown after she'd hugged him.

Geralt held onto her gown, then poured water on her thighs as he leaned his head against the tub. He took another handful of water and splashed it on her belly with a lustful stare, "You should join me, you have monster blood on your dress and you are wet. Come in before the water gets cold Triss. I want your..."

She braced herself by holding onto the edge of the tub, then moved her face close to his and playfully kissed him. She rolled her eyes, then whispered into his ear, "Geralt I know what you want, but I don't think it's what you need. After our bath I know just the thing for your body, I'll give you a nice massage, what do you say?"

He pulled her into the tube as her clothes faded away with magic. To brace her fall, Geralt grabbed her and pulled her body into his, "Backrubs, balms, and a bed. I remember you promised that, I'll give you one first. Then work my way down the list."

She laughed, "Mmhmm, alright if you insist."

Geralt was in love with her laugh, the soft passionate sounds she made whenever they were together. He stared down at her breast, licked his lips as she sat in front of him in the bath, then leaned her head slightly back, and stole another kiss from his lips. Triss could not resist her urge to have him, she spun her body with a remarkable swiftness, then knelt in the tub, as he placed his hands across her cheeks and molded her face. She flick his lips with her tongue, and commanded him to please her lips with another kiss. Geralt's hands across her body made her swallow and pant deeply. He never told her, but the way his sorceress fixed her eyes on him, the faces she made as she stared into his eyes and tease as the Witcher crave the pleasures of her body. He knew she placed him above all else and though it hadn't always been so, Geralt now recognized the place she held in his heart. In a way no one ever had, or could.

He ran his rough hand down her curves, and she stopped breathing for moment, then let out a soft yelp. He loved the feeling of his hand moving across her soft skin, and enjoyed the sensations as her lip clutched to his. He slowly released her from his grasp, and whispered into her ears, "You were always meant to be mine and mine alone."

Triss smiled and raised her head slightly, "Sometimes you say the strangest things, yet I find them romantic." _I love the way he is so tense and open after a long hunt, but I hate the lonely feeling when he's away for so long. How is it that I find myself unable to think without you at my side?_

"It's because you are in love with me." He replied.

"I am deeply in love with you, as you are with me." She answered.

He grinned, then replied, "There is no comparison to what I feel for you Triss. I want us to be together, this way forever."

"And when you no longer want me, what then Witcher?" She said playfully, then splashed him.

"I'm serious Triss, this is how I feel each time we are together." He said, then lowered his gaze and peer at her body, "Everything you are is mine and everything I am is yours. And I'll always want you."

"Mine, huh? Hmm… Well, I'll take from you what I want, when I want, Geralt."" She said, as her eyes sparked with lustful desire. "And I know what you want."

There was an animalistic look in his eyes as Geralt stared at Triss' body, and she loved it. Suddenly he whispered, "Let's get to bed."

"Then take me to bed Geralt." She purred.

Triss climbed out of the bath with Geralt right behind her, then the sorceress covered her body with a soft robe that hung nearby. As she walked toward the bed Triss could feel the sting of his eyes as Geralt undressed her in his mind. The Witcher had grown to love the life they built in Kovir. He found her alluring in every way and he often found himself unable to tear his gaze from her beauty.

Triss paused amused at his actions, her voice became more inviting, as she whispered, "I can feel your eyes on my body Geralt, come here..."

Before she finished her words, he was right on her. She removed the towel wrapped around his waist as Geralt gently undid her robe and let it fall to the floor. Triss smiled, then placed her hand against his chest and fought an overwhelming urge to jump on him. Geralt was and had always been in love with everything she was, the way she smelled, her body, voice and those beautiful blue eyes. He loved the way she teased and allowed his hands to caress her body willingly. She stepped back, toward their bed, but Geralt reached forward and planted another kiss on her lips. Triss wrapped her arms around his neck and raised her thighs against his body as he raised her body up against his and kissed her passionately. Her firm belly rubbed against his as she kissed him without regards.

He spun her body, then gently rested her back against the wall, as she curled her legs around his. Geralt pinned his legs between her thighs and rested her body on his. The warmth of her inner thighs drew his hands, but the sorceress grabbed his hand and placed them across her breast. He kissed her neck, and Triss slapped the wall as a warm burst of tingling sensation ran through her body.

He rakes his hands through her hair and kissed her face and neck feverishly, their closeness and his body against hers, stung. Panting, she whispered, "I love it when you are so rough Geralt, but you have to be gentle, our child..."

Her words give him pause, but the sparks in her hands on his body brought the witcher to his knees. She grabbed his head and pressed his lips on her body, and Geralt slowly traced her skin as he went lower. Triss rested her right thigh on his shoulders and dug her fingers into his hair, "You promised me a massage Geralt...shit, _shit_ I need… Geralt you finger and tongue are... massage Geralt."

He raised his head and replied, "We'll get to that later."

"I'll hold you to that promise Geralt and…" She said panting, as his lip move back to her body, she pressed her fingernails into his shoulder, braced herself against the wall and bit hard on her lips, "Take me to our bed!"

Geralt rose to his feet and raised her trembling body high against his, then carried his sorceress to their bed. He gently fell onto his back and allowed her to straddle him. She kissed his body and started low just below his waist. Her warm breath across his skin and the twirl of his tongue and lips made him pull on the sheets or perhaps it was the sting of her fingers. His body shook slightly as she slowly worked her way to his lips. Triss meticulously kissed every part of his firm, scarred littered body, pausing at each defined scarr and whispering inaudible words, then shocked him with her fingers.

She raised her eyes and met his with a wild grinned, "You're not the only one who know how to please, Geralt."

"Come here and kiss me…" He whispered, as she grabbed his neck, hovered her hips just above his chest and kissed him.

Geralt paused for a moment to the gentle nudge of his baby within, as his heart rested just against her abdomen, yet Triss' protest spurred him forward. He grabbed onto her hips and controlled her slow movements on him. Her breaths grew faster and more labored, as her legs tightened against his side. He could sense her deep pleasure as he ran his fingers across her side. Unable to control herself, she press on his chest and raise her hips slightly, then rolled her fingers across his body and shocked him this time without restraints. The feeling was familiar, but extremely intense. Geralt eyes widened with pleasure as he gripped onto her thighs and dug his fingers into her skin. Triss leaned forward to kiss him, but her belly interfered. He laughed, then raised his head and the sorceress cupped his lips with hers to silence her moans. They roll to their sides in full embrace. Geralt held her in his arm for a moment, then gently placed her against the pillows. He sat up in their bed, then firmly planted both feet on the floor as she touched his back gently with her feet.

"I'll draw another bath for us." He mumbled.

"Alright, I'll plan to just lay here awhile and wait for you to carry me." She replied with her eyes closed, then lifted her feet and placed it on his back, "You are amazing."

He held her feet against his body, then slid from their bed allowing his fingers to gently slid across her skin. Triss opened her eyes, a smile as he walked away. Slowly, he heated her bath, then lifted her in his arms and carried her to the tub. Geralt poured water across her skin and she did the same for him, until their bath grew cold. Triss climbed out of the tub and robed herself, then attempted to dry her hair as Geralt scooped her off her feet and carried to their bed. He gently placed her in bed, undid her robe, then retrieved a sweet smelling oil from the dresser nearby.

"Raise your body like this." He muttered, as Triss repositioned herself on their bed.

She raised her body slightly off the bed and braced herself with her elbows and knees as Geralt ran his hands gently across her back and shoulders. He draped her moist hair over her shoulders, then began at the nape of her neck, and gently worked his way down to her lower back, hips, then back again to the nape of her neck. The sweet smelling scent of liniment and the sensation of his hands or her body made the sorceress sleepy.

She raised her head, and stared over her shoulders, "Why are you staring at me with those eyes?"

"You look so beautiful, we could…"

"No Geralt, I'm sleepy Geralt." She murmured, "And this position was your idea."

"Lay on your side and relax." He replied, as he continued to gently massage her body.

Triss shifted her body for comfort, then leaned on her side as Geralt continued to move his hands between both shoulders. He gently massage each of her arms, then softly squeezed each of her fingers. When he was done, Geralt asked the sorceress to lie on her back as he massage her feet. He gently raised her legs after the other, massaged her heels, ankles, then slowly moved to her calf, and onto outer thighs. After the witcher was done with her body, Triss grabbed him and pulled his body beside hers. She gently kissed his face as he cuddled her.

Geralt placed his hands on her belly, nibbled at her ear, then whispered. "She's kicking my hand."

"Mmhmm, she's reacts to you Geralt, and it's painful when she moves so violently."

"I'm sorry."

"No, I enjoy your touch, it's comforting. You should say something to her? Anything."

"Do you think she can hear me?" He asked.

"Yes." Triss nodded, then quickly turned her body to face him, "I don't know, but I speak to her. About you, Cirilla, our friends. There is so much I wish to show her...tell her. She kicks and moves each time you speak."

Flirtatious, Triss rolled her feet between Geralt's, placed her leg on his body, then brought his face to hers and kissed his chin. She tightly curled her body against his as Geralt held her. Her face lit up as he gently moved his head down and kissed her body, then her abdomen. She smiled at his sensual touch, the flinched as their child kicked his face. She rested her hands on his head and softly eyed his actions.

"I don't even know how to put this into words." He murmured. _I can't explain it, but you're our dream. Triss, Ciri and you are my reasons to move forward._

"Say what you feel, say what's on your mind Geralt."

"You are the best part of me. I will give you everything. You can have a sword as soon as you are old enough to hold one." He whispered, "I will do what I must to keep you all safe." _You are your mother's gift to me._

"That's beautiful Geralt, just perfect. She is the best part of us and she is your gift to me Witcher. You'll be a good father to her, I know you will. You already are." Triss whispered, as she held held him and listened to his words, "Come here."

"Did you read my thoughts?" He looked up at her with a slight grin.

She nodded, then frowned and lowered her head, "I'm sorry Geralt."

"Why?" Geralt asked, as he squeezed her body and took a whiff of her hair and neck.

Triss lowered her voice and mumbled softly, "I know you don't..."

He raised her chin, laughed, "Forget that. What did you see in there?"

"A man, my witcher, absolutely in love with his children." Triss replied, as they lay silent in bed, then she whispered again, "What kind of mother do you think I'll be Geralt?"

"And also in love with the woman who will be his wife. You, you will be an amazing mother. You already are. We are going to coddle her." He replied.

"Ah, yes, I will coddle our child just as you coddle me." Triss teased and whispered, "We'll need to be stern though, at times, but my child will never be without. She will have everything she deserves and more."

"I know, I remember how you were with Alvin. You were meant to be a mother." He said, eyeing her proudly.

"Alvin...I miss him a lot Geralt. This child is ours, though, she's a part of us."

"Mmhmm."

"I want her to have everything good in this world." Triss said with a bright smile on her face.

"I remember her eyes and smiles from my dreams. She looks so beautiful...Her eyes like yours, warms everything. I don't think I'll be able to deny her anything. Ciri and the others will spoil her too you know?"

"I know...Geralt? Do you want me to give you a massage?" Triss said, as she rose to her knees in bed beside him.

"Another time, you need to relax and rest, you look exhausted."

He pulled her down and cuddled her body into his. Their naked bodies entwined as Geralt pulled the sheets to cover them. They talked through the night until she drifted to sleep with the witcher falling asleep a short time later. Geralt nuzzled his face in her hair, his warm breath across her neck calmed her. Triss held unto his arms tightly, his bare skin against hers stung her senses, yet she found it was extremely relaxing. She woke during the night and turned, then nuzzled her body against Geralt's. She opened her eyes when her witcher's hands fell from her body. His restlessness was unnerving, yet she dare not intruded in his dreams. Geralt face held a subtle smile as he slept and dreamed. The glow of the moonlight through their bedroom windows showered them with wonderful display of while as the items on the table glint like stars. Triss sat upright in bed, then took his head onto her breast. She gently stroked his face and neck until Geralt opened his eyes. He was greeted by beautiful orbs as Triss hovered her face above his.

"Another dream?" Triss whispered.

"Mmhmm, it was nice." He muttered, "You play with our child in the courtyard in Kaer Morhen. Everyone was there to celebrate her birthday."

"Everyone Geralt?"

"Mmhmm."

"We will visit again, Kaer Morhen is our home Geralt." Triss whispered.

"You woke because of me. You should get some rest." He said as his hands drifted to her waist.

 *****][*****

It wasn't long until they fell asleep in each other's arms. As the dawn broke, Geralt slipped out of bed and left her to rest. As per her wishes he prepared their room, then collected his sword and walked into the parlor. Their home was quiet, Geralt often trained with Lambert each morning as Keira sat at the table, but the sorceress and witcher had found a place of their own. Though Keira and the others visited each morning Triss often slept through the early morning hours. It was late morning and the sun had already risen yet she remained asleep. The fireplace was lit and the sweet scent of candles filled her senses as Ciri entered their bedroom. Geralt lit them for Triss before he left their bedroom to practice swordplay.

The scent of the candles helped her sleep and he made sure to light them at night before they slept. Beside the bed on the table was a single rose and a note. Ciri crept closer and did her best not to wake Triss. She placed the cup of steaming liquid Keira had made on the small table, then sat on the bed next to Triss. She took the note from the table, then read it with a smile. Lovingly, she stared at the sleeping sorceress, placed Geralt' note against the rose, then gently ran her fingers through Triss' hair and woke her. Triss raised her arms, arched her back and stretched, then felt the bed for Geralt. She grabbed his pillow hugged it tightly and took a deep whiff of his scent, then smiled.

She rolled to her side and opened her eyes, then placed her hands on Ciri's cheeks, "Good morning, how are you? Did you sleep well? Where is Geralt?"

"Mmhmm I slept well, Geralt is outside swinging his sword." Ciri replied, then tucked her finger beneath Triss' hair, "Did you sleep well? Geralt said you hardly sleep at night. Are you in pain?"

"No, just a bit uncomfortable, but it's to be expected. Your sister kicks me all night when your father sleeps with his hands on my belly."

"Then tell him to remove his hands so you can rest at night." Ciri said, then placed her hands on Triss's belly.

Triss sat up in her bed and tucked the pillows under her legs for comfort, "I can't, you know that. She's his child and I love the look in his eyes when she kicks his hands."

Ciri smiled, then climbed into their bed and gently rested her head on Triss' body. She closed her eyes as Triss held onto head, then spoke, " You promised to show me her heartbeat with magic remember?"

"Mmhmm, raise you head and watch." Triss replied, then cast a spell in her body.

A flame appeared just above her abdomen and Ciri stared at it, then listened keenly as the flame pulse to the heartbeat of her unborn sister. It flickered quickly in a rhythmic dance. Ciri smiled and placed her hand back on Triss's abdomen just below the cool flame only to receive a swift kick from the child. Triss winced and curled her legs in pain as the flames vanished. She held a soft smile on her face and held her stomach as she curled her toes and knees. Concerned, Ciri held her hand and give comfort.

"Are you alright? I felt that kick Triss, does she do that all night?"

"Mmhmm, it's worse when Geralt hands are on my body." Triss grimaced, then rested both hands on her belly and whispered, "Calm down baby please you are hurting mommy."

"You talk to her?"

"All the time, Geralt does too. I hope she can hear us." Triss replied, "Say something to your sister Ciri, maybe you can calm her."

Ciri place her lips on Triss's body and whispered, "Stop hurting your mother or else."

"Argh." Triss screamed as her baby gave her another swift kick against Ciri's lips.

"Hey! She kicked me. I'm sorry, she's not listening to me." Ciri said, then reached for the cups of tea she placed on the small table, "Here drink this, Keira said it should calm the baby. I think Geralt told her about the pain she causes you."

"Thanks, it seems like she might be as feisty as her big sister." Triss said with a warm smile, as she took the tea and drank it.

"Geralt left you a love note Triss." Ciri said, smiling.

"What does it say? I know you read it." Triss said, then slipped from their bed.

"You have to read it. It makes no sense." Ciri said.

Triss smiled, as she took the note and sniffed the rose. _It's winter, where did he get the roses?_ _Hint of magic._ Triss thought as she rubbed her fingers against it. She paused and read the note, then chuckled. _Its not as beautiful as you and it's not the rose of remembrance. I've searched everywhere to find the rose I gave you, I wanted you to have it again though it hadn't bloomed, but it disappeared. I will keep looking for it Triss. In its stead I left you something...Geralt._ Curious about the meaning of Geralt's words, Ciri waited patiently for Triss who gently smothered the flames on the candles, then slid out of bed to open the windows. The cool sweet air rushed across her face and hair, as she place her cup on the window ledge, then raised her hands and held her hair away from her face. It was frigid outside and the sound of sword slashing through the air could be heard not far away. Ciri quickly shut the window, then threw a piece of wood into the fireplace to warm the suddenly frigid room.

Triss read the note again, then smiled as Ciri moved closer, "What is it Ciri? You want to know what the note means?"

"Mmhmm,"

"Your father gave me a rose in Flotsam, a Rose of Remembrance, they call it. It was used by Philippa and it wilted, but I kept it. It still held magic, for me, but the rose was no longer beautiful. In my rush to get away from the witch hunters in Novigrad I left it in my home. I went back for my blouse, after Geralt showed me the rose." Triss said, then patted the chair next to her for Ciri to take a seat.

"So, what happened to it?" Ciri asked as she sat down.

Triss placed the cup on the small table, then whispered, "Can I lean on you? I feel sick and a bit uncomfortable still."

"Of course." Ciri said, "So tell me...what happened to the rose?"

"Geralt found it in my home. Now that I have him, there is no reason to look for a rose to tell me if he loves me. I took it and hid it before we arrived in Pont Vanis."

Ciri smiled, "Can I see it?"

"Its right there on the dresser, shielded by magic so Geralt can't find it." Triss said as she raised her head from Ciri's body.

Ciri jumped to her feet and walked toward the dresser. She paused and searched, but saw nothing. She stared curiously as Triss stood next to her and uttered a magic phrase. A small box appeared and eminited strong magic. Ciri opened the box and glanced at the rose. The child in Triss' womb shifted suddenly, as if it sensed the rose's significance. Triss took the Rose of Remembrance and brought it to her nose, she closed eyes, held it for a moment, then placed it in the box. Ciri took the rose, held it for a moment, then placed it back in the box and shut it. The sorceress uttered another magic phrase, and the box disappeared, then took a seat on her bed.

"Why do you hide it? It's very beautiful. I can see why he gave it to you"

"Ciri, it has wilted." Triss said.

"So?" Replied Ciri.

"The legend says it will never wilt when given to someone you are truly in love with." Triss whispered.

"You love Geralt, and I know he loves you, and yet that rose has wilted. That tells me the legend is bollocks Triss!" Ciri said, then shook her head, "Like all good legends, it's what it symbolizes that matters. When Geralt gave you the rose, he was telling you that he knew you were the one. You kept it because in your heart you knew that and felt the same. To me, that's a lot more romantic than some silly magic rose! It couldn't be any more beautiful than the one in that box."

Young Cirilla's response made Triss smile. Amused, her eyes lit like a raging fire, "Thank you Ciri. You don't know how much that means to hear you say that."

"Mmhmm. You do know Geralt is not going to give up until he finds it or get you more right?" Ciri whispered.

"I know. When Geralt left me, I wilted. In Novigrad when his lips spoke the words I longed for, I bloomed again, just like a beautiful rose. I have no reason to look at it anymore Ciri, my true Rose of Remembrance is right here inside me." Triss whispered.

"You are an amazing woman, Triss. To love so unconditionally. You opened his world and gave him a different life...I see the way he looks at you." Ciri said, "Geralt is…he's going to keep looking for this you know?"

"I know he will…We should get ready. I remember you insisted on accompanying me to have our dresses cut." Triss said with a smile, "We can fit them before...I hope I fit my dress, look at me Ciri, I'm so round."

"Stop it! You are beautiful. Keira said she spoke to the shopkeeper and he is expecting us." Ciri said.

 _Just like Keira, already made plans for dressses._ "Ciri get my Witcher out of the freezing cold please. I'll be ready soon." Triss said, then paused, she hadn't noticed before, Ciri wore no armor or sword, her clothing was that of a normal young woman, "Are you changing into your armor?"

"Not today, it's just the two of us on the town, no need for armor or sword. Why do you ask anyway? Do you not like my clothes?" Ciri said, then spun around, and bow playfully.

"It's lovely, you look so normal, without your swords." Triss said, "I like it."

Cirilla smiled, then tucked her hair behind her ears, "I like to be normal. Just feel normal from time to time you know? I've had enough feeling special to last a lifetime. Later we must speak about a gift for your wedding night, or should I say wedding week."

"We can talk about your gift, on our way to the city or tonight if you wish. And you'll always be special to me, no matter what you do or what you're wearing." Triss replied as they walked toward the door.

"I have a better idea. I will give you a surprise." _Maybe I'll take the two of you back to Toussaint for a romantic getaway or better yet, somewhere you've never been._ Ciri thought to herself, then turned to Triss and smiled.

 *****][*****

After donning their coats, Ciri and Triss slipped out of the house into the yard where Geralt practiced swordplay. Triss had noticed Geralt had began to spend more and more time twirling his sword. His training became harder and longer each day, yet he always found time to do the smallest things to draw her smile. Geralt paused, shielded his sword, then took her by the waist. He touched her belly and ran his fingers against her body beneath her coat, then finished his loving gesture with a soft kiss. Triss tugged on his shirt and whispered into his ears as they exchanged playful gestures. Geralt grinned, then touched the Witcher's medallion across her neck just before Triss turned to Cirilla, who looked on with a teasing stare. Moment later, Triss opened a portal to the city center of Pont Vanis. They entered, then emerged to a crowd of onlookers.

"And the gawking begins." Ciri whispered.

Townspeople bowed respectfully as the sorceress and Ciri walked toward the shops. Triss nudged Ciri' shoulder, then smiled and said in a low voice, "They like you."

"They are weird." Ciri replied, "We should hurry, you should not be on your feet too long."

"Stop worrying. I'm fine, and they'll return to their business soon enough." Triss laughed, then took Ciri's hands. The gesture wasn't intended as protective, Triss just liked to keep close to her. Instinctively, Ciri coiled her arms through Triss' and held the sorceress close as if to protect her. Triss squeezed Cirilla' hand softly, then whispered, "We are here. Anything you want is yours, you can splurge and I will pay for it."

"Really?" Ciri asked in her excitement, her eyes lit like fire orbs, "I want something nice, then we should hurry and return. Can we do something relaxing tonight?"

"What do you have in mind?" Triss asked, then raised her head to look at Ciri, "I am exhau..."

"Exhausted? I know, but I was hoping we…"

Triss interrupted, "We can do whatever you want tonight. Just the two of us."

"Mmhmm, we can eat sweets, tell stories and talk about you and Geralt until we fall asleep. I can also tell you about my adventures." Ciri stared excitedly, then smiled and held the door for Triss, as the sorceress walked into the shop.

The shopkeep bowed and offered the sorceress a seat. Triss removed her coat, took Ciri's coat into her arms, then sat down, leaned her back against the soft chair and watched as Cirilla's eyes scanned dresses displayed in the windows. The proprietor was old, a man of small stature, yet the quality and skill of his gowns made Triss grin wildly. She loved the beautiful dresses and garments, yet Triss already knew what she wanted for her special and most meaningful day. She raised her head and observed as Ciri stood for a moment to be measured, then rose to her feet as the man carefully sized her body. Triss' fashion and her clothes had always spoke to her independence and in a soft voice she vividly described the design of her dress as the man jotted down her words on a small parchment. When she was done with her dress, Triss lowered her voice and described a dress of similar style for Ciri, then left instructions to have them collected. Ciri remained focused on a beautiful ensemble in the windows as Triss finished her business with the man, then instructed him to add the items the young woman had selected and have their purchases collected, and brought to her home. She paid in full, included the clothes Ciri was eyeing, and then both women left the shop to toured the city for short while before returning home.

"Thank you for this." Ciri whispered, "I needed to unwind. Geralt seemed wounded at heart when I killed that woman...the creature."

"Woman? Creature? Are you talking about your last hunt?" Triss asked calmly as they walked through the streets.

"Mmhmm, the creature was a woman. She made horrible threats and I sensed Geralt was greatly disturbed by her words." Ciri said, then leaned her head against Triss as the sorceress opened her portal to their home.

 _Is that why he's been training so hard lately?_ Triss thought to herself, then paused and stood still.

Ciri raised her head from Triss' shoulder and whispered, "What is it? I'm sorry, now you are worry about Geralt."

"I am." Triss answered, then took Ciri's arms as they walked toward the portal, "I feel something off with his mood yet, I don't want to pry. When he's ready, Geralt will tell me."

"Read his thoughts and see what is wrong with him." Ciri said.

Triss shook her head slightly, "I can't Ciri, it's intrusive and…and rude. I want him to feel comfortable in sharing his feelings and telling me what's going through that mind of his."

"I understand." Ciri said as they both entered Triss' portal.

Both women emerged from the portal just outside their home. Triss knew Geralt would continue with his training until they returned. Triss urged Ciri into the house and out of the cold, but Ciri refused and insisted she wanted to stay at Triss' side. She could see the sorceress face held a look of deep concern as she slowly made her way to Geralt. Ciri moved closer and continued to observe their unusual, yet deeply romantic greeting. Geralt paused, and stared at her body from afar, his eyes searched her top to bottom until their eyes met. Triss moved a little closer to him, then paused, her walk was awkward, yet each stride screamed sophistication and grace. Her dress caught his eyes and his gaze drifted until Triss called him back to her eyes. Geralt sheathed his blade, then moved forward. As she suspected, Geralt had been outside training during their absence. She stood as if waiting for Geralt to hold her, yet she appeared dazed and exhausted. Geralt grabbed her hand, then pulled her body closer.

"Geralt, why are you still out here?" She whispered, "Tell me what's bothering you."

He looked away awkwardly, then muttered, "Nothing… Suddenly, everything feels better."

Triss gazed at the concern look in his eyes, though her face alerted Geralt to her hesitation. She smiled softly, then whispered, "Come back to me Geralt."

Geralt held her face firmly as he gazed into her deep blue eyes, "I won't ever let anything happen to you."

"I know, Geralt..." Triss replied, and held onto his cold sweat drenched shirt.

"Oh just kiss her already father, it's too cold out here for foreplay." Ciri shouted.

Triss smiled at Ciri's urging, she raised her eyes unable to resist the overwhelming urge to kiss him, but Geralt had beat her to it. He brought his lips forward until they touched, then kissed her. The witcher felt the heat of her lips against his and her soft warm breath tickled his lips. Geralt placed his hand on her face and his fingers drifted beneath his silky hair. Their tongue and lip began a familiar love affair. Their kiss was a romantic dance of passions that sent a deep yearning through the Witcher's body. Geralt groaned as her finger found his sides and sparked to life with an incredible sting. He pulled her tight wanting more, but the sorceress pushed him away, wiped her lips, then took his arms as they walked into their home. Triss made a hot bath for her Witcher, then collected, a basket of fruit and honey from the kitchen and waited in the parlor for Ciri. It wasn't long until Ciri, joined her with more treats in hand. The young woman had a medium size leather pouch filled with caramel and a tray of cakes that Triss had made.

"You brought more?" Triss asked.

"Of course, I said sweets not fruits." Ciri replied.

"Well, I have to stick to fruits and honey, Ciri, anything else and I will heave all over you."

Ciri smiled, then pushed the table aside with her feet, "Well I will eat it all."

She placed the tray on the table, then both women moved to the floor beside the fireplace and as Ciri tucked her body next to Triss. They spend the evening talking about Cirilla's adventures, monsters she's killed in the past and finally Geralt and Triss' adventures became the topic of discussion. Sometime into the night as Ciri grew weary, Triss suggested they leave the parlor for Ciri's room, to continue their girl talk.

She tapped Ciri shoulder and the young woman raised her eyes and stared, then whispered, "You are getting sleepy. Come, we can sit on your bed for a while until you sleep."

"Wow, you look so beautiful…"

"Ciri! You are embarrassing me." Triss replied.

"Truly. When you leaned over me like that, it reminded me of Kaer Morhen when I was a child. You did that then."

"Come on baby girl." Triss replied. _I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you, Ciri._

"Alright. Let me get this…"

"No! Just wait for me in you room, I'll be there shortly." Triss replied as she cleared the tray.

Moments later, she entered Ciri's bedroom. The young woman lay strewn on the bed and turned just as the door opened. Triss climbed into bed, then rested her back against the large headboard as Ciri brought her head onto Triss' lap. Like many times before, Ciri tucked her face firmly on Triss' belly, then took a whiff of her scent. _She smells so nice. And always so comfy._ Ciri thought as her eyes slid shut and her hand gently relaxed against the sorceress' body.

 _And just like that, she is asleep._ Triss thought, as she lay Ciri's head on the pillow, then lay beside her.

Ciri turned her body and tucked her face against Triss chest, as the sorceress wrapped her arms around her. Just past midnight, Geralt walked into Ciri's bedroom and noticed both women asleep. Usually, she slept wild, but in Triss' arms she was calm. The last ember of fires in the fireplace were almost burned out, when Geralt added wood and relit the fire. Moonlight poured through the open windows and lit the room, he took a quick glance and to his surprise Ciri had organized her room.

 _Sorry Ciri, but you will have to sleep the rest of the night alone._ He thought, then grabbed a spread nearby and tapped Triss on the shoulders.

She woke, gently placed Ciri's head on the pillow, then whispered, quietly, "What is it Geralt?"

"Come on, let me take you to our bed." He whispered, then lay a soft duvet over Ciri's body.

"Help me up." Triss said, but Geralt took her into his arms. She instinctively coiled her arms around his neck as her witcher carried her to their bedroom and lay her in bed.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think I am always looking forward to improving my writing and ideas.**

* * *

 **If my story offends your CANON, I DON'T CARE.** See my profile and read my first rule. Don't like it? Too bad. This story was written for people who enjoy creativity, people like me. **If I hurt your feelings by doing certain things in this story, just remember, you are free to go and read something else.** I know it's a surprise to you but its true. **Cheers**


	16. A Love Entwined

**Chapter 16: A Love Entwined**

 _ **Two days Later...**_

Geralt woke to Cirilla heavy knocking on the door. Despite her objection, Triss had already awoken to prepare their home for him. The air was thick with scent of sweets and cakes she had made. Triss had woken Ciri to aid her, then finally give in to the girl's request to wake her father. Ciri returned to her room to ready herself as Geralt walked into the parlor where Triss lounged on the floor with her back against the bench. Her feet sprawled, she drank from her cup as he walked to her. Triss gestured him and the witcher lay on the floor and rested his head firmly her lap. She cradled him firmly against her body, then traced her fingers across his face and lips as Geralt stared fondly. His eyes held a certain glow Triss was all too familiar with. Behind his piercing catlike eyes, Geralt held a deep love for the sorceress. He felt her restlessness each night as their child reacted to his touch. The Witcher tried to keep his hands off her body at night, but despite the constant violent movements of their baby, she'd take his hand at night and place it firmly on her abdomen.

"You look exhausted, its my fault you are going through so much." Geralt whispered.

Triss chuckled, "Don't be silly, it's not your fault, but she is your child. She moves and jumps, but it reminds me of how precious and wonderful this is."

He raised his body, and tucked his face inside her neck as his fingers traced her arm up to her neck. Her heart beat wildly, Geralt knew every inch on her body and his touch commanded and took her body as hers caused him to lose himself. Triss gripped the rug beneath her in a desperate attempt to keep her body from shuddering beneath her Witcher's hands, but her lusting body refused to obey the sorceress commands. Her lips trembled, her eyes rolled as Geralt traced his lips across her neck. She gasped, shifted her thighs beneath his back, then leaned over and kissed him, but her belly allowed only a soft graze of his lips. As if angry, she grabbed his shirt, raised her legs and brought Geralt lips to hers.

"I want you." He whispered into her ears.

"Geralt, not now." She whispered against his lips.

"I need you Triss, I've missed your touch." He said as he stared into her eyes.

"I know, I want you too Geralt, but you have to wait until nightfall." Triss said, "Right now, I want you to take Ciri out and do something nice together. She is bored and it's beginning to show."

"Hmm Ciri can wait a little longer." Geralt said as he pulled her close to him and kissed her neck.

His soft kiss against her body caused her to pant and Geralt felt the intensity in her body as she rested against his. Triss tried to pulled away from his grasp, but gently he guided her body back beneath his, then raised his body and brought his mouth to her face. Triss trembled, almost unable to restrain herself, his warm breath against her face, ears and neck made her body tense. A deep passionate fire brewed inside her, slowly building to a point where she could take it no longer. She pulled away to escape his torturous lips, then pushed Geralt away. The witcher landed on his back beside her feet as his lips parted and he eyed her with a sensual grin. She took quick short breaths and held her hands across her warm pulsing body as Geralt leapt to his feet only to be caught by her lustful grip. It was her turn to toy with his body. He gripped her hand tightly reacting to her stinging touch as her fingers shocked him. Geralt moaned as she forced him down and crashed his body against the wood floor and swiftly mounting him.

Geralt hand slid against the straps of her chemise, but Triss whined, "Don't you dare or you will regret it."

He paused for a moment to weigh the risks of her threats, but the shock of her hands across his body grew stronger, "The thought never crossed my mind to remove your clothes Triss, but now that you said it..."

"Let me go Geralt or I will have to... oh shit, stop doing that." She whispered, "You can have me tonight."

"Mmhmm." He grinned, "You're mine Triss, forever."

"Our wedding wouldn't change that Geralt. I was always yours, but forever is a very long time. It's hard to believe this is happening to us, but I will be with you till my dying breath." She replied.

"Hey! Don't talk about dying. I won't have it." Geralt replied, with a frown.

"Ready yourself and go with Ciri." She whispered, then quickly pulled herself from him and stood up.

Geralt rolled, then hurried to her lab to don his armor. A short time later, Geralt and Ciri walk in the parlor fully clad in witcher's armor. She gave him a soft kiss, kissed Cirilla's cheeks, then gently wiped the imprint of her lips and saw both witchers out. They quickly mounted their mares and rode out of sight. Triss had plans for the day and the sorceress sought to see them through. She had learned that Dandelion and his companion Priscilla were performing at an inn in Pont Vanis and she wished to visit the bard and request he also perform for their wedding. Unbeknownst to her, Geralt had already spoken to the bard and a ballad was promised. Just before midday, the sorceress donned a lovely green gown draped with a cloak and hood. She wrote a note to Geralt, then left it in plain. As always, her sweet perfume and an imprint of her lips graced her letter, then Triss opened a portal and stepped through.

Sometime later, Geralt and Ciri returned from their training session. Ciri rushed inside, removed her swords and dropped her armor to the floor exhausted. She kicked it to the corner as Geralt entered, then eyes him and continue to remove her gauntlets. Their home smelled of Triss' perfume, and Ciri hung her sword on the wall as Geralt called out to Triss with no reply. He stared with a grin as Ciri frowned and stomped her feet. She had insisted they spar longer, but he refused. At Triss's command and Ciri' behest, Geralt took his daughter into the mountains and put her through a rigorous training lesson. On their way home, Geralt took her challenge to a race which her mare Kelpie lost handily to Roach. He placed his hands on her shoulders, then paused for a moment as he noticed the note on the table.

Geralt dropped his hands from Ciri' shoulder, then walked to the table and took the note in hand, "Triss' note."

"Are you going to read it or just sniff it?' Ciri said, then shook him as he held the letter to his face, "What does it say?"

"It smells nice." He muttered.

"Yes, yes, it's a love note, and it's awfully romantic father but..." Ciri said, then paused as she snuck behind him and clawed at his hand. Geralt twisted his body and blocked her, then extend his arm out of her reach. Ciri frown, and placed her hand on her hip, "Read it or let me see it. What does it say?"

He carefully opened Triss' note and shifted his eyes nervously. There was a subtle grin on his face, "Nice. We need to clean up."

"What does it say?!" Ciri said as she snatched it from his hand and read it.

 _Geralt,_

 _We miss you already… From the moment I laid my eyes on you, you were mine to love. There was something about you that drew me closer, maybe it was that cold sad stare, but I felt an undeniable attraction to you. When you said you love me, my heart soar and I wish to make you feel as I feel when we are together. When you see me today, give me a kiss and you will be surprised...Geralt stop grinning! We never know the treasures we hold until it's lost, but I promise to hold you forever. I have business to attend, visiting our old friend Dandelion, so I left you a kiss._

 _Always yours, Triss._

 _P.S. When I told you to do something nice with Ciri, I didn't mean swing your swords till exhaustion.'_

Ciri smiled, smacked the note in his chest, then grabbed her armor from the floor, "Come on Geralt, we should go and find her."

"How do we find Dandelion in the city?" Geralt asked.

Ciri quickly donned her armor and cloak, then fastened her sword, "Simple Dandelion and Priscilla are playing at the inn today. I'll take us there, I'm sick of riding horses."

"Wait Ciri." He frowned as she rushed out the door, then fastened his cloak and walked outside, "I hate portals."

"Mmhmm, but it's quicker." Ciri said as a sphere engulfed them.

A short time later, they appeared just outside the inn. The townspeople gazed at the Witcher and his young companion as Ciri stood before him then tilt her head to the side. She was unusually cheerful, but Geralt displayed a certain weariness. He pulled the small handbill from the wall, and read the print. The picture showed the bard Dandelion and his companion. Ciri reached for the door, then quickly stepped out of the way as Dandelion violently shoved the door open and paced frantically outside.

"Greetings Dandelion." Geralt muttered.

"Geralt, Ciri, are you here to add to my misery?" He said, then stopped, "Have you seen Priscilla?"

"No!" Ciri said with a dull voice, "We are searching for Triss."

"Everything alright, with your Callonetta?" Geralt jest.

"Funny Geralt, real funny." Dandelion said, "Do you think this is funny? No! It's not alright!"

"Anything I can do?" Geralt asked, then stared as the bard paced about.

"No! No! Your woman's already done enough for one day."

Ciri stared confused, "Triss? What did she do and where is she?"

"Well, she visited, watched Priscilla and I play, then we talked for a while. Your Triss chatted with Priscilla for a moment, just a brief moment and then they banded together against me! Before I knew it my Priscilla demanded I treat her like Geralt here treats Triss. When I refused, she left!" Dandelion said.

"Where is Triss?" Ciri asked.

"She's upstairs with Yennefer. I told her Yennefer lodged here and she hurried upstairs, soon after she ruined my day." Dandelion replied.

Geralt eyes wandered nervously as Ciri stared at him. She tapped his shoulders and their eyes met, "Come on."

 *****][*****

 _ **Meanwhile, at the inn in Yennefer's room...**_

"Greetings Yen."

"Hello Triss, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Triss smiled, then removed her hood, "I was in the building to see Dandelion and Priscilla. I felt it'd be rude if I didn't drop in."

"Sit down please," Yen said, "You look like your child will be here soon?"

"I feel like it, but thank you, but I should stand I…"

"Uh, I will not deal with your stubbornness today. Sit down and rest now! I can't have you falling here Triss."

"Ah,...oww" Triss mumbled to herself as her child twisted and moved.

"Are you alright? You don't look well at all, here let me see." Yen said, then hovered her hands just above Triss' belly.

"No, I don't feel all that well." Triss whispered, "She is moving."

Yen held the sorceress' body and helped her to a chair, "Why did you travel this far in such a state, what is the matter with you?"

"To request Dandelion and Priscilla service." Tris replied.

"I'd offer you a drink, but I dare not. Where is Geralt? I'm surprised he's not stuck to you. A bit of warning Triss, keep him close before he's stolen by a strumpet" Yen said with a smirk.

Triss tilted her head at the remark, her eyes narrowed slightly as she laughed, "A strumpet? Is that right…? Well… no, today, he was stolen from me by his daughter."

"Your humor is a bit dull, Triss. Geralt could never take a joke either." Yen replied, her eyes narrowed.

"Perhaps because your jokes were always at his expense. Does there always have to be this biting edge with you, Yen?" Triss sat up, thought for a moment, then looked Yen in the eyes with a soft smile."Geralt is… I can't explain it, not to you. You can't imagine how he is when we're together, when he's thinking about our baby, or the way he is with Ciri…" _The things he does and say makes my heart flutter, I am in love with him._

"Ciri? You just remember, she is my child, Triss. And as for you and Geralt, you are well-suited to each other. You're as clueless as he." Yen said, then rose to her feet, the took a glass of wine. "

There was an awkward silence as Triss forced an uncomfortable smile and Yennefer smirked. Triss winced occasionally to her child soft movements, but the constant soft nudges against her abdomen were mostly soothing and pleasant. Far different from the swift kicks she receives whenever Geralt was near. She stood and walked to the windows, then peered outside. Down below, the sorceress noticed Dandelion, then Priscilla as the bard followed her. Both bard stopped, and Priscilla folded her arms across her chest as they conversed. Triss smiled at the mischief she had caused, then spun to face Yen as both woman remained unaware that Cirilla and Geralt stood just outside the door.

"What are you doing? Sit down!" Yennefer said.

"Don't patronize me, Yen. You've always behaved as though I'm beneath you. And not just me, but everyone around you. I am not ashamed of how I feel, or what I now have in my life." Triss said proudly.

"You're a friend Triss, but you took something that did not belong to you and now you scheme and wish to take Cirilla away too?" Yen replied, "Are we to speak candidly here?"

"Scheme?! Yes, we are going to speak openly. Lay it all out and bury this resentment, but first I won't let you lay that blame on me. I've done nothing to separate you and Ciri." Triss said, then smiled, her eyes glistened, "Except love her. I want her to spend more time with her father. The way he smiles when she's near, she makes him so happy and she makes me happy as well."

"Her father? Emhyr is her father Triss. She is Geralt's ward." Yen snuffed, "Well you have an odd way of showing your love. When the lodge…"

"If Geralt is not her father, then how are you her mother? Don't kid yourself, we all care for Ciri, I told Geralt to contact you for help because Ciri needed someone more experienced. You only took a motherly role when it suited you and because you were with Geralt at the time. Only you could be so cruel as to suggest Ciri is merely a ward to Geralt. She is his daughter. Ciri seems his as her father as well." Triss said, "And Yen, when I sided with Philippa and the others I made a choice I thought was best. I've lived with that decisions each day."

"I'm sure you have Triss, it must have been such a burden on your conscience when you slept with him. I was out of the picture for a moment and you had Geralt in your bed, I'm sure it kept you up at night." Yen replied, "But, enough, I am not downplaying Geralt's' significance, I am simply stating the obvious that Ciri is Emyhr's daughter."

Triss smiled, then paced back and forth. Her thoughts drifted to Geralt and Ciri. The moments they shared as she cared for Ciri in Kaer Morhen so many years ago. She remembered her fateful decision to have Geralt contact Yennefer when Ciri was still a child. She remembered the heartaches and pain she felt as she watched Geralt pursue Yen, knowing the sorceress could not love him as she did. Triss gently rubbed her belly as Yen looked on, then closed her eyes. She remembered her journey with Geralt, the moments they shared, hardships they endured and the many passionate encounters they had at Kaer Morhen, then again as they journeyed together. Triss remembered the fear of losing him, as Geralt regained his memories and pursued Yennefer, then she opened her eyes.

"Do you know what I saw when I look into Geralt's eyes all those years ago? What I saw, when I fell in love with him?"

"I'm sure you will tell me soon enough Triss." Yen sneered.

"I saw man in turmoil. I saw a friend yearning for love that was never truly given. He was filled with emotions hidden behind those weary eyes. I saw a man who love that little girl, and would sacrifice himself for those he cared about. I looked at him and saw a deep unhappiness I yearned to heal. I wanted to share in his pain and joy, so I offered everything I was and my love. I only wished to take away his worries and give him the life he had resigned himself to be without." Triss whispered.

Yen shifted her body in her seat, but kept her eyes fixed on Triss, "You are full of it, Geralt was never yours to have. You jumped in when you saw an opportunity, and you took it. Isn't that right?" Yen said, her voice calm, though it took great effort for the sorceress to suppress her anger, " You took Geralt, but Ciri will never be yours. If you think I'll allow it you..."

"You are wrong Yennefer! You think I want to take Ciri from you? I love her as you do. That little girl from so long ago at Kaer Morhen who I am so fond of. She cares deeply for the people she loves. In Ciri, I saw a child deserving of so much love and I cared for her and show her that love. Ciri has been alone, running, hiding from the wild hunt. She deserves…" Triss paused, then swallowed, "Ciri deserves to be love, truly love. She deserves our unconditional love not for her abilities, lineage, or claim to Nilfgaard throne."

"Are you saying I don't love Ciri?" Yen chuckled.

"No! But only you know that Yen. I am telling you what I saw and what I felt, what everyone else sees. When Geralt told me Ciri had returned and she needed our help, I did everything I could to help him. I will risk anything to help Ciri and Geralt even if he had chosen to be with you. My love is unconditional, I love the bond I share with Ciri and I wouldn't trade it for anything Yen. I want her to be happy, I want her to smile, to find love someday, and be free to make her own choices. She lost so much as a child, I won't have her miss the time she have with Geralt. I will not push her away to ease your silly fears!"

"Admirable Triss." Yen mumbled through her lips, "Your sentiments are touching, but Ciri is my daughter. Mine! Do you understand? Honestly, do you truly believe what you have is any different than what I had with Geralt and what I have with Ciri now?"

"I have fought through the sewers, mud and filth with Geralt. We've camped and slept under the stars, in the rain, on the hard dirt. I don't regret a moment of our time together, I wouldn't trade a single one, no matter how desperate things were, because I could never let him do it alone. Geralt was always there when I needed him, we stood shoulder to shoulder against Salamandra. In Temeria after Foltest death, at Loc Muinne, and against the witch hunters in Novigrad. In the short time we had, we've faced the dangers of this world, shared every step, and every hardship together." Triss said, her heart swelling, "When I look into his eyes now, I no longer see that sadness, that hurt, and that pain. I want him to have it all."

Yen took her seat, "It's quite convenient Triss, how you are the remedy to all their woes and I the cause. Did you forget the years I shared with him? How can what you have now compare?"

Triss shook her head, and said,"When I look at Geralt I see more than just a witcher. He is noble, and caring. He feels and hurts Yen. Geralt is amazing if you only stop briefly to see it." Triss said as she sat down, "Did you truly ever care for them or did they simply adorn your life with their presence? Did it occur to you once in so many years to care for them? They deserve so much, and I wanted to give them that. I want to give Geralt that. You didn't see it, you never could. You had it all, Ciri, Geralt and yet you took his love for granted."

"Pfft. Had it all?" Yen said, "I've done much for them, I have made sacrifices Triss, more than you know."

"So have I Yen! Some scars are easier to hide, but I will do it again if given the chance." Triss said, "You tested the love I have with Geralt, what we have is undeniable. No magic needed. For you it was all about what you wanted them to be. "

"The same can be said for you Triss." Yen whispered, "So you thought you'd take them from me? Take what you couldn't have?"

Triss smiled, "No Yen, I took nothing from you, I gave Geralt my love, and he gave me his in return. I am only showing Ciri the love she deserves."

The door squeaked open and Ciri walked in, her eyes were scolding, and both sorceresses noticed the subtle anger behind her small face, "What is this?! Another lecture?! I won't have it! We are not prizes to be won or trophies to mounted on the wall. I am not some puppet of the lodge, and Triss would never force me into anything. Furthermore, nor am I Emhry's puppet and you will not force me either, Yennefer. I am a Witcher and will follow in Geralt's footsteps. I am free, and I will walk my own path."

"Ciri, Yen and I were simply talking." Triss whispered, "You are free to do whatever makes you happy baby girl."

"We were just talking Ciri. No one will make you do anything against your will." Yen replied, then turned and eyed the opened door, "Come now Geralt, I know you are out there, so why don't you come in?"

"Triss, Yen, I beg you both to stop this." Ciri said.

Triss turned her head, and stared at the door, then called out, "Geralt? Come here! Did my letter lead you here?"

"Mmhmm." He said, then appeared and walked in toward her. His eyes were cold, but softened as he focused on Triss. He kissed her lips, then grin as he slowly waved her notes before her eyes, " As ordered."

"Ordered?" Triss chuckled, No Geralt, more like a loving request. Your surprise will have to wait, I had imagined we'd be alone."

"I see she has you trained Geralt. Oh my Triss! You've become demure as a little kitten when your lover rescue you." Yen said in a tease.

"He is not a dog to trained Yen! Don't say such things, I'm leaving." Triss whispered. She gave Geralt a loving smile as the two moved towards the door, "And I can't help the effect he has on me, even when he's not by my side. I know he'll be waiting for me. I am far from demure, I am independent. Geralt knows and loves that."

"Calm yourself down Triss, I am simply teasing the two of you."

Ciri frowned, she quickly rushed to the door and slammed it shut, then rested her back against it, "No you are not leaving! Please Triss, do this for me, you cannot leave until you fix this."

"Don't worry Ciri, we spoke, and we will find a way to mend our relationship." Triss said as she took her hands, "Rosi will be here soon, not even Yennefer could resist a baby."

"You cared for me at Kaer Morhen, Yennefer cared for me in melitele. I don't want to leave you all—I don't want to be alone again, but if you continue this or fight over me, I will!" Ciri said.

"Don't be foolish! Yennefer loves you, dearly, Geralt loves you and I—I love you Ciri." Triss replied, looking into Cirilla's eyes.

"Yen!" Geralt growled, his deep voice silenced the room, "We've already decided this in Skellige and last we spoke in this very room."

"You came here to see her?" Triss asked.

"My doing, I brought him along. Nothing happened!" Ciri replied.

"I know that, but why didn't he mentioned it? Nevermind, it's not important."

"It isn't." Yennefer rolled her eyes, "We decided nothing, Geralt! You decided to be with Triss and forced your choice upon me. Tell me truly, what was it that attracted you to this...to this… oh I can't say it. Tell me what attracted you to her?"

"Forced his choice? Stop it, Yennefer!" Cirilla protested.

"Be silent Ciri! Well Geralt, I'm listening." Yennefer said, then stood and propped her hands on her belt.

Geralt sighed, he had answered the question many times before. He turned his eyes to Yennefer and replied, "I remember the life we had together, quarrels, separations, resentments, never ending. I don't want that life. I told Ciri when she asked me the same question. I'll say it again to you, it's better with Triss. I have someone waiting for me after every hunt and she makes it all worth it. The blood, scars, gypped contracts, the shouts of 'freak' and 'mutant'—when it's all over, she ease my burdens, not adds to them."

"That's enough Geralt." Triss whispered to him, though her eyes held and lips held no smile.

"What snot and nonsense! She betrayed you, lured you into her bed absent your memories, yet you love her?" Yennefer snapped, "Triss plays the housewife and you play the—"

"I won't tolerate this nonsense...Yen, it'd be wise for you and I to continue this privately!" Triss said, but the sorceress shunned her request.

"Not now Triss! I was talking to Geralt here! Don't meddle...let him answer. I deserve that much!" Yen replied, then turned her frown toward Triss.

"Geralt you don't have to answer that!" Triss said, her voice raised.

"No, I'll answer. I love Triss, I've always loved her. She flawed, and I have my flaws, but she's perfect. She didn't betray me or lure me. I lost my memories not my mind. I wanted her, as much as she wanted me when we first made love." He muttered.

"Made love, Geralt? You fucked!"

"Call it whatever you want, we both wanted to. I'm with Triss Yen...don't need our faith to be bound to be drawn to her—"

"Oh really?"

"She never gave up on us, never wavered. Triss was there, she stayed when I asked, when I couldn't bear to see her leave. I'd realized what I had all that time. She was there through amnesia as I regained my memories." Geralt said, then he turned and whispered, "Where were you? No, Yennefer of Vengerberg would never go looking for me."

"Geralt… Both of you, that's enough! Stop this, please..." Triss whispered.

"Stop, do not make enemies of each other." Ciri said. "Yennefer, if you were in her place, what would you have done? Did you expect she abandoned him to take on an unfamiliar world by himself, absent his memories. Did you expect her to pretend as though she felt nothing for him?"

"It's simple Ciri, I wouldn't have been in her place."

"Why did you not search for him, then?" Ciri said.

"How could I? I was in Nilfgaard. Besides, Geralt was doing well in Triss' bed." Yen answered.

"There! Your pride and anger prevented you from searching for him. Yet you found a way later, did you not? You made no effort to find him after you regained your memories, and yet you fault Triss when she cared for him? I don't understand it! It's absurd! Perhaps you should blame me! I took placed him in the woods near Kaer Morhen, as I fled the Wild Hunt, I knew Triss was there and she'd take care of him. It's all my fault, so point your resentment at me."

"Ciri? I… you don't have to, it's okay." Triss said, noticing Ciri's distress.

"I'm certain you did not place them in bed together. They made that choice." Yen replied.

"My choice." Geralt mumbled, "You need to let this rest, Yen! I'm done explaining myself to you. My place is here with Triss. I've moved on."

"And so have I!" Yennefer answered.

"Hmm." He growled, then shifted his eyes.

"Geralt, as dashing as you appear defending your Triss, I truly have no desire to get between you further." Yennefer mumbled, "Now, stop glaring at me."

"Right, I hope that's true, because the decision was mine and I made it. I wish I'd made it years ago. Ciri is a part of our lives,—" He said, gesturing to Triss as they walked to the door, "—and she's part of yours. You'll shove her away if you try to make her choose between you and Triss. Farewell, we're leaving."

"Go on ahead, I'll meet you downstairs, Geralt." Triss answered, then walked over to Yen as he walked out. She looked her old friend in the eyes with a certain sadness, "Can we please move on from this?"

Yennefer held a harsh look in her face for a moment, as if bracing for an attack. Her eyes softened ever so slightly at Triss' request. They stared at each other for a moment, then with a slight shrug Yennefer embraced. The unexpected hug surprised Triss, but the sorceress returned it after a moment's pause. Suddenly, Triss felt the swift kick of her child and her knees buckled. She yelped, held her belly, then hunched over, as Yennefer held onto her upright and kept her on her feet.

Wide-eyed, Yen whispered, "I felt that!"

"She's never kicked me that hard before." Triss whispered.

"Yeah well, I have that effect on people, even the little ones." Yennefer give a wry smile.

"How can you jest about such things?" Triss whispered.

Both sorceresses held each other for a moment, then broke their embrace in a soft smile. They caught themselves in the pleasant moment, and quickly separated as Triss pressed her dress.

"Yen…" Triss started to speak.

"You better go, Triss. Geralt is waiting for you. Here..." Yennefer replied abruptly, then ran her hand across Triss' face and tucked some stray hair behind her ear. She shifted awkwardly and her eyes did their best to avoid Triss' as she tried to regain her demeanor.

"Yen we—" Triss said softly, "Thanks, for bracing my fall."

"I merely reacted, that's all. Think nothing of it." Yennefer replied.

Triss turned toward Ciri and smiled, then walked to her. Ciri stepped forward, embraced the sorceress, then whispered inaudibles words into her ears. They smiled, as Ciri rested their hands on each other's cheeks without saying a word. Triss headed for the door, but as she opened it, Ciri rushed to hug her. She kissed Cirilla on the cheek, then gently wiped the smudge of her lips left behind.

"I will see you in two days, maybe sooner." Ciri whispered, then lowered her head and playfully shy away as the sorceress smiled, then departed. She turned toward Yennefer and hugged her, "Please, Geralt is happy, they are happy together...and I am happy with his choice. Can you just let this matter rest—and move on? Please."

 *****][*****

 _ **Three days Later...**_

Triss struggled to open her eyes to the noise Geralt made as he slipped from their bed to Ciri's commands. Exhausted, the sorceress hadn't slept. Though restless, Geralt stayed awake at her side to help her through the night and they conversed until she finally closed her eyes just after midnight only to wake exhausted in the early hours of the morning. Triss had had trouble falling asleep during the nights and exhaustion had began to take a toll. Her voice was soft, and her eyelids were heavy, as her body ached, yet she made every effort to conceal it from Geralt. Evelyne, aware of the strong bond between Triss and the young witcheress, sent Cirilla an urgent letter to alert her that Triss had been laid up from exhaustion. Troubled by the sorceress' message, Ciri quickly left the inn to be with Triss. In the early hours of the morning, she coaxed Geralt from their bed, then climbed in with a warm drink in hand for Triss. At her behest, Evelyne used her magic to check the sorceress and her child, though Triss had already done so. Despite Triss' protest against the foul smelling mix, Ciri forced her to drink it, then lay in bed beside her. The concoction quickly took hold, her words became slurred as she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep in Cirilla' arms mid conversation. Rita and Keira also visited later that morning and examined their sister while she slept mostly to ease their own fears and apprehensions. Both sorceresses, had a vested interest seeing Triss' child be born. Unknowingly, they had assumed the roles of aunts to the unborn child.

During their morning visit, Margarita had attributed Triss' lack of sleep to the sorceress' worries. She joked that Triss most likely had apprehension about being wedded to the Witcher, but Ciri and Keira quickly dispelled the idea. Rita spent the morning with them, then departed as Evelyne teleported to the palace to perform her duties. While Triss slept soundly, Ciri watched as Geralt kissed the sorceress' forehead, then ordered her to retrieve her swords and meet him outside for a spar and sword lessons. It was just before midday when Triss finally woke well rested, she made her way to the study and watched through the window as Geralt and Ciri twirled their swords violently and fought as though they were in battle. To the untrained, unfamiliar eye it appeared as though the two fought to draw blood, but Triss gazed carefully in awe as Ciri, ever the skilled Witcher, moved as swiftly and skillfully as her father. She was familiar with the witchers' training, and often watched as Geralt sparred with Vesemir and the other Witchers at Kaer Morhen. Cirilla countered each of his moves as she employed a form she had learned through her many battles. Triss observed Geralt keenly, as his muscles tensed and flexed with each swing beneath his soaked shirt. She watched the sweat roll down Ciri's brow unto her face as Geralt pushed and tested the limit of the young woman's endurance. He pressed her and placed her on defense. The dull Koviri sun was high in the sky, and strayed rays of sunlight hit their weary bodies, yet both witchers would've continued had Triss not intervened. The sorceress prepared a warm bath for both of them, then walked onto the porch and halted their training, just as Cirilla placed Geralt on his guard.

"That's enough you two. Geralt get our girl inside, she is exhausted and you've been at this for hours." Triss said.

"Dammit! I was just about to best him Triss." Ciri said, then sheathed her blade.

"Not a chance!" Geralt replied.

"Another time Ciri, now get inside and get yourselves cleaned up please."

"Oh come on, just a little while longer!" Ciri whined. "Stay and watch me beat him."

"No Ciri!" Triss said, her tone more like a stern parent, "Same goes for you Geralt. I need you both inside."

"Wow. She can be bossy eh? Practicing for the baby maybe?" Ciri jest.

Geralt grinned, "Mmhmm. Let's go, you've had enough for one day."

"Is that it? No words of encouragement? Aren't you proud of me? I almost had you." Ciri said as they walked toward Triss, "I bet Triss is very proud of me."

"You were splendid Ciri and Geralt is very proud of you, aren't you Geralt?" Triss said as Ciri hugged her.

"See, I told you Triss would be proud of me."

"Mmhmm, I am always proud of you Ciri, now go inside and take a hot bath." Triss said with a smile, then whispered into Ciri's ears, "You've would've bested him had I allowed you to continued."

"She never had a chance." Geralt said.

Ciri smiled, then placed her cold hand on Triss' belly. "How do you feel?"

"I am rested thanks, but my body still aches a little." Triss said, then instinctively covered Ciri's hands with hers, "Maybe…"

Geralt interrupted, then went to his knees and kiss her belly, "I will give you a massage later."

"I'd love that Geralt and I look forward to it." Triss whispered, her eyes followed him as he walked into their home and left Triss with Cirilla.

"Triss? Hey! Stop daydreaming and come on." Ciri said, then laughed as Triss blushed embarrassed.

"Forgive me, I was…" Triss' smile widened, "I am so deeply in love with your father, it's…euphoric...intoxicating. My heart races when he does such things. He can be surprisingly romantic you know? Is it selfish that I want him at my side every waking moment of my day Ciri?"

"Selfish? No!" Ciri said, amused. _The two of them are amazing. Look at them._ "I know you love him."

Triss and Ciri walked through the door and the sorceress sat by the fireplace. Ciri retired to her bedroom to wash herself as Geralt hugged Triss from behind and brushed his lips against her hair. In spite of the strong odor of sweat from his body, Triss leaned her head against his chest and smiled. She grabbed his face, lifted her mouth to nip his lips, then released her Witcher from her grasp. She smiled, then pointed her finger towards their bedroom where a warm bath waited from him. He brandished that cocky smile that was his alone, and as he stepped away, Triss quickly rose to her feet, rushed to him and hugged him from behind. Geralt welcomed her face against his damp shirt and her warm breath grazed his back. He paused, held onto her hands as they wrapped his body, then kissed them one after the other. Triss took a deep breath and his strong scent filled her body and aroused her senses. She felt him move to her touch, his heart thud loudly, as he shifted. The anxious vibrations of his beating heart hit her body as she gently shoved him forward, but Geralt clung to her hands.

"Let me go Geralt." She muttered.

"No, let me hold you just a little longer."

"What is it Geralt?" Triss asked, then raised her eyes, but he didn't turn his body to meet her.

"Did I tell you today how beautiful you are?" Geralt whispered, then swiftly turned and grabbed her hips, "I whispered it when you woke briefly."

"No, I didn't hear you say it, but…" Triss paused, then thought for a moment, "Well?"

"I've said it so many times." He raised his chin proudly, then looked down at her smiling face.

"I know, but I want to hear you say it now." She said with a playful grin.

Geralt brought his face down to hers and looked deep into her eyes to appreciate the woman before him, then without breaking eye contact, he spoke, "You're beautiful.".

Triss smiled, then nudged him, "Good, and I'll love you forever witcher, because you gave me a chance. Now, get cleaned up."

"Mmhmm." _I can't deny what I feel for you._

As Geralt disappeared into their bedroom, she walked to Cirilla's room and opened the door. Ciri sat in the bath and raised her head slightly, then greeted Triss with a soft smile. She splashed water on her face and continued her bathe as Triss carefully lifted Ciri's armor from her bed and laid out Geralt's shirts for her. Like Triss, Ciri was also very fond of wearing the witcher's shirts, but most of all she found comfort in the sorceress' presence. Triss returned to the parlor, she place wood into the fireplace, then stare at the sparks or flames rose into the stack. Ciri joined her a short time later wearing the shirt she had laid out. Her body smelled of Triss' perfume as she sat in the large carved chair covered with soft, finely polished leather, then rested her head in the sorceress's lap. The scent of Triss' body masked the dull scent of the decorative hide that covered the furniture. Sparing no expense, she had decorated their home as she prepared for their child. Triss also prepared a room for their child, absent a bassinet Geralt had promised her, then forbid the witcher from entering until he held his child in his arms. Ciri clutched her hands against Triss' gown and gently scratched her fingers against her body to soothe herself. She relished their interactions and talks since her arrival in Pont Vanis as both women worked to rekindle the bond they've shared. Ciri had knowingly grew more attached to the sorceress and took every opportunity to spend time with her.

"Ciri your hair's a mess, can I do something with it later?" Triss asked.

"Mmhmm, later." Ciri mumbled, with her eyes shut and her hands firmly wrapped around the sorceress body.

 _She sleeps. You are so beautiful baby girl._ Triss thought. "Ciri? We love you you know?"

Ciri pulled on Triss gown, then rubbed her face against the sorceress's body, "Mmhmm, love me. I know you love me. I'm so tired and you smell so nice."

"Try to sleep." Triss said, but Cirilla had succumbed to her sparring match with Geralt.

"Yeah…" She yawned. Exhausted, Cirilla could barely keep her eyes open, but managed long enough to look up at Triss and smile, "Can I hold you for a while and lay here like this?"

"Of course Ciri." Triss whispered, amused, "I can't imagine how exhausted you are, you and Geralt spent hours out there swinging those swords."

Soon Triss had fallen asleep with Ciri tucked against her body. Geralt walked into the parlor and propped her head with a pillow, then escaped to her lab to brewed Witchers potions. The sound of clanking vials and coughing noises he made woke Triss. She gently laid Ciri's head on the chair, then covered her with a quilt she retrieved from her bedroom before joining Geralt in her lab. Triss convinced him to take an evening stroll, then sealed their home with magic as they left Cirilla asleep in the parlor. Lost in their romantic plays, it was early evening, though the skies had already darkened when they returned from their evening saunter in the mountains. Geralt lay in the parlor while Triss searched for Cirilla in her bedroom, then walked to her bedroom and opened the door quietly.

"Hey, you are back, you startled me." Ciri said, then tried to disrobe, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude on your things."

"No, you look lovely. It fits you nicely." Triss smiled as she took a seat on the bed. "Try another."

"Can I try the dress in there?"

"Dress?" Triss asked.

"Mmhmm, the lovely green dress you have tucked in there." Ciri smiled, then pointed to the dress. "Maybe I can...have you worn it recently? Does it holds some special significance?"

"It does, but you can try it on Ciri."

Ciri smiled, then donned the dress and spun her body as she stared at the mirror, "It's beautiful."

Triss rose to her feet and sat Ciri on a bench before the mirror to style her hair. She grin and giggled as Triss continued to shift through different hairstyles, then jest. They talked, laughed and both women giggled loudly at each others jokes as Triss teased Ciri and the young woman returned her jest in kind. When she was finished with Ciri's hair, Triss took her maquillage and gently applied a thin traced of beauty product to Cirilla's face. Triss added a shade of dark to Ciri's eyes, lightened her cheeks and lips then took her seat on the bed as she playfully modelled the dress. The sound of Geralt footsteps silenced their chuckles, and drew a loud laugh as he gently knocked on the door, then called to Triss. There was a brief moment of muffled discussions and laugher as Geralt waited patiently. Ciri stepped away from the door just as the witcher prepared to knock again, she froze in place, as Triss used her magic and opened the door from afar. Geralt eyes caught the dress and where he expected to see Triss, to his surprise, he saw Cirilla.

Flustered by the piercing gaze of her father, Ciri tried to get away, "Oh no!"

"Ciri wait!" Geralt said, as he stared awkwardly.

Triss sat in the back with a bright smile across her lips as she scanned her witcher's face, "Say something to your little girl Geralt."

Ciri panicked, then recalled a similar awkward moment, with a dress, from her youth. "Excuse me, I'm indisposed!" She blurted, then slammed the door shut in Geralt's face. "Thank you, very much Triss. I think I'll just hide in here for the rest of the night."

Triss giggled loudly as she tried to convince Cirilla to open the door and let Geralt in. Bemused, he walked to the parlor with a shock, yet proud look on his face. _She got me again._ He thought. Triss rose from their bed, opened the door and called Geralt to her side, then took him by his arm and led him into their bedroom. Cirilla stood embarrassed, yet she slowly spun her body to Triss instructions. Her silky ashen hair draped across her right cheek, her face glowed with a slight hint of Triss' maquillage. The sorceress walked to the dresser and retrieved a necklace with a heart shaped plate specially engraved. She placed it across Ciri's neck, then turned her gazed to Geralt.

"Well, how does she look?" Triss asked, as she studied his face, "Geralt?! How does she look?"

He watched Ciri twirl her body slowly. _She's grown into a beautiful woman. She's going to break a lot of hearts. I'm proud of her, who she's become. Look at her smile._ Geralt thought, his mind drifted.

"Nice." Was all he could manage to get out..

"Geralt she looks amazing!" Triss replied.

Ciri gave another spin, then gazed at herself side-on in the mirror. She raised her necklace and read the elvish inscription. _Smile as though no one is watching, love as if you've never been hurt, kiss as though it's your last, and give all of your heart to the one you truly love. Wherever you are Ciri, you are loved,_ "Thank you Triss, I love it!" Ciri said, then hugged, the sorceress tightly.

"Mmhmm." Triss whispered.

 *****][*****

 _ **February 14, 1275…Kovir, Pont Vanis Triss' and Geralt' Manor.**_

It was the day of Geralt and Triss' wedding. Cirilla had spent the past few days preparing with Triss and spending time with Yennefer. Keira had commissioned gowns for the wedding, yet Triss had secretly requested gowns of her own style for Cirilla and herself. She was alerted to the noise of portals and moments later, Keira, Rita and Evelyne barged into her home. Aside from Cirilla who slept soundly in her bedroom,Triss and Geralt did not sleep. They spent the night in each other's arms conversing about the day to come. The sorceress asked Geralt if he had any lingering doubts about where their had led them, but the witcher quickly said he hadn't regretted a moment they spent together since the day he told her he loved her. The sorceresses and her sisters spent the morning preparing for the day's events, then Triss was left to the mercy of Priscilla who had arrived absent Dandelion. Priscilla pestered Triss with ideas about decoration and ballads as she made every attempt to escape the woman's hounding. Finally, with Cirilla's insistence, Triss found herself forced to deal with Priscilla's eagerness. In truth, all she wished, was to spend the morning in bliss with Geralt, but Keira and the other sorceresses forbade it. Geralt had been forced out of their bedroom by Rita, leaving Triss and Ciri to prepare.

Inside the guestroom, Geralt stood and inspected the new armor Triss had commissioned for him. Triss spared no expense, and ordered a beautifully crafted armor from a familiar diagram. Adorned with an unusually colored cloak, his master crafted, polished armor hung before him. Rita and Keira had also commissioned new witcher armors for Eskel and Lambert, and each armor featured carefully crafted accessories, clearly the work of a true master armorer. Geralt stared at his cloak and crossed his arms as Eskel and Lambert entered the room. Both witchers had been ordered by their sorceress to join their brother and don their armor. Eskel sat in the chair nearby while Lambert leaned against the wall. His arms crossed, Lambert carefully observed Geralt's actions. In the corner, were two new armors similar to Geralt's, yet the color of their cloaks did not match his. The long silence was suddenly broken as Eskel dragged his chair against the wooden floor and tapped his hand against the small table.

"Are you going to wear that or stare at it until it somehow magically wrap around your body? I never imagined you'd be doing this Wolf." Eskel said, as he leaned forward.

"Having second thoughts brother?" Lambert asked, then uncrossed his arms and stepped forward, "You think he plans to go outside naked? I will pay to see that. Merigold will lose it."

"Life is full of surprises brothers, but not today. I have no doubt about Triss. None." Geralt replied.

"Then why the long face?" Eskel raised his head, "You might actually be the first Witcher to die in his own bed."

"Hmm, I don't have a problem with that, but they're not allowing me see her. They even kicked me out of my own bed." Geralt sighed.

"Need someone to hug you, is that it?" Lambert joked.

"Yeah. You want to?" Geralt asked, then opened and extended his arms.

"You are both crazy, but I will drink to a witcher dying in his own bed. If the old man were here, I think he approve of you and Triss. You think papa Vesemir knew you decided on Triss?" Eskel laughed.

"Yeah, she was like a daughter to him. He never approved of Yen, but he always spoke proudly about Triss, always ask me about her. I think maybe he was trying to tell me something. I wish I'd noticed sooner.." Geralt looked at his brothers as he remembered Vesemir, the witcher who had been like a father to them.

"Geez, Yen…You remember the stuff with Uma? When Yen thought she could just take over Kaer Morhen? Disrespectful, started talking to the old man like she was talking to you." Lambert muttered, then turned his eyes to Geralt, "I wasn't going to stand for that shit."

"Vesemir's gone brothers. We are all that's left." Eskel muttered in low tone, as he walked to the window. He paused for a moment, then opened it. The cold air rushed across his face and filled the room. The witcher crossed his arms, then lean his back against the wall.

Geralt turned his head and eyed Eskel, "Miss him?"

"Yeah I do. He was stubborn as a stump, uncompromising, but a better mentor, we had none." Eskel replied, then climbed onto the window and sat.

Lambert raised his head, "Enough of this sad shit, new topic. Geralt and Triss will wed today...shit—a Witcher and a sorceress...wed, and no one sees anything strange here?"

Geralt turned to Lambert, his gaze was unchanged, unwavering, "So you think this is strange? You think it's strange for a witcher to want a child, to wed and live a quiet, normal life?"

"No! Point me to a witcher who's never dreamt about having another life." Lambert said, then waved his hand, "The path is not something we all choose willingly."

"Triss was always your woman wolf. We've known her a while, and she's always respected our ways." Eskel said, as he stared out the window and thought about the sorceress he had grown attached to.

"She respected out ways more than others, but she probably just wanted our secrets like everyone else. Hey, we all know what the sorceresses are like."

"True. Although, considering where we are today, looks like something else at Kaer Morhen caught her eyes. Right, wolf?" Eskel replied.

Geralt took his armor from the stand and hung it freely, he tried to think of something else, but his mind kept going back to Triss, "I don't want anyone else...I don't need anything more than I have now with Triss. Never once thought I could have a life off the witchers' path or get to experience a day like today...But Triss showed me we could. She gave me all this— and soon even a child."

Eskel climbed down from the window, then sat in a chair nearby, "We've all learned that there's more to just simply walking the path wolf., but you sound uneasy."

"No, I'm not, but I think Triss is nervous about this. I can hear her heart beating in the next room." Geralt muttered, then placed his armor back on the stand and walked toward the door.

Lambert laughed, and shook his head, then proceeded to don his armor, "Shit Geralt, that's not Merigold's heart we are hearing brother, it's yours."

"I'm going in there, I have to see her." Geralt said.

"Good luck. You are going to need it to get past Keira." Lambert murmured.

Though his face was hidden from view, both witchers sensed his worry. Triss was nervous, but so Geralt, more so than usual. He needed her calming touch, but he hadn't seen his sorceress since Keira forced him out of their bedroom early that morning and banished him to the guest room. Geralt walked toward the door and opened it as the others watched, then quietly made his way toward their bedroom. He could hear the subtle mumbling of Cirilla and Triss as they conversed. He held the door and tried to pry it open, but anticipating his reaction after being apart from Triss, Keira had cast a spell and sealed the door shut.

"Where are you going Geralt? Keira asked in a soft voice, from her seat in the parlor.

 _Damn where did she come from?_ He stared at the sorceress, then shook the door, "Let me in Keira, I need to see her."

"No! Nervous are we?" Keira asked with a wry smile, her hands on her hips.

"Keira!" Geralt growled quietly.

She smiled, then approached him and placed her hands on his face, "You never cease to amaze me… Geralt of Rivia nearly brought to his knees because he can't wait to see his Triss. It's very sweet witcher, but I think you can wait a little longer. You'll survive. Just think of the moment when she walks to you. It'll be worth the wait, I assure you."

"Stop this and let me in there!" He said, as he removed her hands.

"She's with Cirilla now and Triss should to be free of you until you are wedded. Now go back and ready yourself. Polish your armor, or do whatever it is you witchers do on such occasions" Keira replied.

"I…damn." He muttered.

Keira placed her hand on his chest, "Your heart beats like thunder on a stormy night Geralt. If she sees you now, you'll only make her nervous. Calm yourself, Triss is utterly yours."

"She's nervous?" Geralt said, a hint of concern in his voice.

"I did not say that. Now go." Keira replied, then pointed to the room where his brothers waited.

Geralt frowned, yet Keira give no ground. The sorceress refused to let him see Triss, then took her seat and watched him sighed, then pouted and shot her a cold stare that would've terrified anyone. Keira smiled, then sipped from her glass until Geralt give up and walked away. The sorceresses Margarita, Evelyne and Keira were the bridesmaids and had assumed the role. Though the youngest and junior to the others in age, Triss had insisted Ciri also take her place alongside Rita and the other sorceresses. They had rekindled their special bond and Ciri thought nothing would make the sorceress happier, nothing say for the moment when Geralt and her were finally wed. Rita as the sorceress' maid of honor, planned the affairs with the help of Keira and Evelyne. Though it wasn't a common tradition, Keira felt it best that they remain apart until they were married and the others agreed. Certain that Geralt would not bust through the door, the enchantress joined Margarita and Evelyne in Cirilla's room to prepare their dresses.

Geralt entered the room as Lambert to his feet, "How far did you get?"

"The door! Your woman refused to let me in. She put a damn spell on the door."

"Hang in there Geralt, you will see Triss soon." Lambert said, "I can give you that hug if you want."

"You enjoy being a prick Lambert?" Geralt asked, his eyes narrowed.

"I try—Shit we needed some humor in here." Lambert shrugged.

Eskel laughed, "The sorceress is good for Geralt. Vesemir saw it, shit, we all saw it. The old man would've said something like, 'that woman was meant for you wolf."

"Eskel, are you getting soft? Rita's changed you that much?" Geralt said.

"Enough with this shit, Geralt's wedding Merigold, Rita's turning Eskel into her puppy...am I the only sane one here?" Lambert asked, " And Eskel, you are shit at impersonating Vesemir."

Geralt paused, "What?! Sane? You Lambert? You're henpecked. Keira has you wrapped around her fingers almost as tight as...,"

"Almost as tight as Yennefer had you around her finger?" Eskel asked, as he fastened the leather straps on his armor.

"That's fucking hilarious." Lambert replied, "Wait, wait, wait, why are you not wearing a doublet? Triss is allowing you to wear that armor? Well, at least it's new and shinny."

"If she'd wanted a doublet I'd be wearing one. I wore one in Novigrad just for her.." Geralt said, then turned toward Lambert and Eskel.

"I'm sure you did, whatever the little lady wanted, but you didn't answer my question." Lambert replied with a blank stare.

"You are a dick you know that Lambert?" Eskel replied.

"Prick!" Geralt's muttered, as he donned his cloak, "Triss said, she wants to wed me as the Witcher she fell in love with."

"You should wear your old armor then, even the new fancy gear can't fix your ugly." Lambert quipped, "Looks like Merigold lets you do whatever you want..."

"Keira got you under her thumb, is that it?" Geralt grinned, "It's hard, I know, but I am always here for you to cry if Keira refuse let you get what you want."

"Fuck you old man!" Lambert said as Eskel laughed at their witty exchange, "Damn, little Ms. sunshine and butterflies beat me again. I thought, I'd at least get a laugh today, seeing you squirm in your doublet. You know, Yen would have forced you into one."

"Yeah she wanted me to wear one in Skellige. Even had three picked out, but I wore my armor instead." Geralt laughed, "Little Ms sunshine and butterflies? Triss will seal your mouth shut if she heard you call her that."

"So you wore a doublet for Triss and not for Yen? When did you get so bold? Do you enjoy pissing that sorceress off?" Eskel asked, "Or do you like it when they try to kill you?"

"Kill me no, but it depends on how I'm asked… and the woman who ask me to wear the doublet." Geralt said, then tightened his armor.

 *****][*****

 _ **Triss' bedroom...**_

Triss sat on her bed and stared as Ciri arranged the gowns Keira had selected. Ciri frowned, as she laid each dress on the edge of the bench, then stared at them awkwardly. Triss patted her lap, and Cirilla eagerly climbed into the bed beside her. She leaned her head on Triss' lap, then fiddled with the sorceress hair. She carefully pressed her face against Triss' navel and closed her eyes as the sorceress tousle her hair, and promised to style it. To her surprise however, Cirilla asked her style be the same as Triss and the sorceress agreed with a soft smile. Triss, gently raised her knees and encouraged Ciri to wear each dress, but Cirilla eyes were shut. The young woman was fixed on the gentle movements of her unborn sister pressing against her face.

Triss tapped Ciri's arms, then smiled, as Cirilla opened her eyes, "Come on love, try on your dresses and select the one you like."

"Alright, but they are not my style." Ciri whispered, as she climbed out of bed and took the first dress, " Argh, look at this one, it's too eye-catching and revealing Triss. My butt is visible…"

"Try another then, baby girl." Triss said.

Ciri smiled, then whispered, "Triss?"

"Hmm"

"I love you, and I want to..." Ciri whispered, then paused.

"As I love you, Ciri. You're still that wonderful little girl I met so long ago at Kaer Morhen Ciri, that beautiful girl, my little witcher." Triss whispered, "When Geralt asked me to care for you, I was delighted. I've loved you ever since, Ciri. You are my little girl… but I… I don't want to create a divide between you and Yennefer. She already think I'm trying to take you from her. She already despises me enough and I..."

"I am free to do as I please and love who I wish. Yennefer will not think such things." Ciri said as she removed the second dress and took the third, "She has to know I will not leave your side or choose between the two of you. I won't. I'm happy now and I don't want to hurt any of you."

Triss smiled, then rose to her feet to helped Ciri laced the last dress, "So… what do you think about this one."

"Too low-cut, my breasts are out for all to see and it's too bright. Why can't I wear a color like yours? Something modest, I'm all but completely naked in these dresses. Keira's overdone it."

Triss chuckled, then walked to the mirror and sat on a chair, "Well, Keira's style is a little revealing, but I wore a dress much like that for Geralt in Vizima, because I wanted his eyes on me and me alone. An appealing gown, but also very revealing."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm, but you don't have to worry Ciri. Just wear whatever pleases don't you wear your armor?" Triss asked, then stared curiously when Ciri who moved closer to her with a wild smile.

"No! I can't do that, this is your wedding _mo_ —" Ciri paused, then lowered her head and whispered as she sat next to the sorceress, "Everything should be beautiful, elegant so no armor. I can not wear a Witcher's armor for something so special Triss, but..."

"Geralt will be wearing the armor I had made for him, and I'll wear a dress. I want to be married to the Witcher I fell in love with all those years ago and I'll be happy with whatever you decide, Ciri." Triss replied, then gently nudged Ciri with her shoulder and faced her mirror.

 _Amazing._ "You'd allow him to wear witcher's armor?" Ciri asked.

"Yes." Triss replied, then moved her face closer to the mirror.

Though she did not need it, and Geralt find her beauty unblemished, Triss applied a little maquillage to her eyes and lips. With magic, she styled her hair as Ciri watched. Triss' hairstyle screamed fierceness and independence, yet hinted at the deeply sensual woman beneath. Perfectly curled, each auburn strand lazily caressed her left shoulder and enhanced her freckled face as she glowed flushed red. Her piercing blue eyes accented the light shades of her eyelids and lips. She gazed at her fingers and smiled, then turned and snickered as Cirilla' eyes light up.

"You look wonderful." She whispered, "This is your day Triss. I want it to be perfect for you and for Geralt."

"It's already perfect baby, because you are here to share it with us. Everything is just perfect, I would trade a lifetime without you and Geralt for a day with the two of you at my side."

"I am at your side silly. I will always be near you." Ciri said, then grinned wildly and patted her cheeks. She rose to her feet and sat on the bed and crossed her legs, "Geralt must be delighted that he can wear his armor… I wonder how it looks."

"I hope he likes it, I had it made in secret...This is his day as well, and I want him to be comfortable. He deserves that, and so much more. Beneath those hard witcher eyes is a man with deep unimaginable feeling and love. When I gazed into those weary eyes so many years ago, I imagined Geralt in my arms where he knew nothing but comfort and love. It's silly I know, but...Besides, he hates doublets."

"No, it's not silly at all. I think it's very nice that you care for him so—" Ciri said, "—but Geralt would wear a doublet for you if you told him to."

"I know, he's done it before in Novigrad, and he looked so handsome in his doublet." Triss whispered. She smiled widely, then turned toward Cirilla, "I got to see that other side of him, for a brief moment, but, he's no less handsome in his armor."

"He's happy here with you." Ciri mumbled.

"What's that love?"

"You've given him so much, even more to live for. I've always only wanted him to be happy and he is truly happy...and it's all thanks to you. He freely says what he feels, yet he's still the same Geralt we love." Ciri said in a low voice as she slowly walked toward Triss.

Triss raised her head and gazed at Ciri in the mirror. She quickly spun around, then leapt to her feet and hugged her, "Don't make me cry, I've already done my makeup."

Ciri stumbled backward as she held onto the sorceress tightly. She gently squeezed Triss body, just as the door opened. Keira stared silently at the two for a moment as Rita and Evelyne entered behind her. All three sorceresses wore matching colored dresses, yet their styles revealed their unique taste. Both women held their embrace, until the soft squeak of the door interrupted them. Surprised, Ciri gazed at the sorceresses with an almost submissive stare. Beautiful, each in their own respects, their ankle length gowns hugged their bodies as they walked gracefully, yet unknowingly in sync toward them. Intoxicating were their scents, and she needed no Witcher senses to smell such elegant fragrances. Evelyne stood by Triss' bedside and placed the sorceress dresses on the bed, then observed as Triss held Ciri's hand against her belly for comfort. Surprisingly, Keira's gown was the modest of the three, she smiled, then frowned and placed her hand on her hips.

"What do we have here? Everyone is waiting for you to get dressed and you're hugging each other as if you've only just met."

"Ciri, why aren't you in a dress?" Rita asked as she pointed to the gown lying on the bed.

"They—They're all too revealing and make me look like a street girl. I want a dress like Triss, something more modest." Ciri mumbled with a slight frown as she looked to Triss for support.

"Hmm, I think that one will look nice on you. You're an attractive young woman, so explore your sensuality Cirilla. Say something, Triss!" Keira said as she shook her head in disapproval.

"I've already told Ciri to wear whatever she pleases." Triss replied, as Cirilla lay sprawled on her bed, "How's Geralt? I heard him out there. Why didn't you let him in?"

"I saw no one." Rita rolled her eyes, "Tell me sorceress, can you and Geralt not go a single day without the other?"

"Not if we can't help it. Do you expect us to restrain ourselves now we finally have such moments?" Triss asked.

Ciri chuckled, then held her stomach and rolled in bed, "You certainly show no restraint, Triss."

"Just as cheeky as ever." Rita replied, then smile, "Cirilla, perhaps you'd like to try the dress Triss selected for you."

"You got me a dress? Why didn't you say so?" Ciri said, then jumped to her feet and scanned the room in anticipation, "Where is it?"

"And Triss, your husband was worried about you, he wished to see you, but Keira here turned him away. We want the Witcher's first glimpse of your dress to be seared into his memory. He is as stubborn, as you!" Eve said.

"Husband? Not yet." Triss said.

"You live together, do almost everything together—have done so for years —and you are heavy with his child are you not? Keira said, and Triss shook her head to agree, "Then Geralt is your husband in all but name, and that'll be fixed soon enough. Evelyne is right, Geralt is a stubborn one." Keira said.

"I love that about him." Triss whispered, ."

"You love his stubbornness? Is there anything you don't love about that witcher? You've have always been smitten by him. Your cheeks become flushed, and your eyes flutter, at the very mention of his name, so why are you're still in your chemise? Perhaps you're not eager to marry your lover." Keira said, as the others laughed and teased.

Triss blushed, then took her dress, "We will be ready soon. Ciri and I will help each other with the clasps and be out in a moment."

"My, my Triss. look at those cheeks. I told you!" Keira teased. "Take your time and please do something with Cirilla's hair." Keira spread her hands, stepped closer to Triss and hugged her. She kissed her sister's cheeks, then whispered into her ears, "I am very happy for you and Geralt. You and Cirilla have become inseparable."

"It's like a dream, Keira, and I'm so nervous." Triss murmured, "Yennefer will hate me more because Ciri and I are—"

"Who care about what Yenna thinks? Cirilla loves you." Keira whispered, just for Triss' ears.

"Maybe Lambert and Eskel will settle down now too. Lambert will marry Keira and Eskel will definitely marry you Rita." Ciri giggled, as Rita face glowed red.

"Ciri!" Triss said, amused.

"What? Did I say something odd? I'm not blind. He's totally smitten by her." Ciri answered, "You all see it, right Triss?"

"I… I can't even think about settling down, let alone trying to have a child myself, I... I just want the witcher to be mine." Rita said, in a soft voice.

There was an audible gasp from Ciri as everyone stood surprised at Margarita's confession, yet none more than Ciri who remained stunned, "Did you hear that? I told you! She is in love with Eskel too."

Rita tucked her hands at her side and hurried away with a flushed red face, " Please excuse me."

"Amusing Ciri. Alright, enough of the snot, hugs and love confessions. Put on your dresses, because Geralt anxiously awaits." Keira said, then quickly left the room with Evelyne.

Alone, Triss sat Ciri in front of the mirror, then loosened her locks. An avalanche of ashen hair fell down her back into a tangled mess of curls. She quickly cleaned Ciri's hair, and gently ran her fingers through to loosen each of her tangled knots. Triss ran her brush through to make the young witcheress' locks as smooth as strands of silk, then styled with magic and laid the curled edges across her right shoulders. She applied a gentle touch of maquillage on Ciri's eyes to accent the color of her dress, then added a hint on her lips. Ciri gazed at herself in the mirror and her face lit up. She stood as Triss raised her gown, then shivered as she slid her slender body into the silk like fabric. Triss removed her chemise and slipped her body into the gown.

"You look so stunning in that dress." Triss whispered.

"Mmhmm, thank you. I love my hair and makeup. I look like a girl!" Ciri said, unable to contain her excitement as she gazed at the sorceress.

Triss snickered, then replied. "You are a girl, Ciri."

"I know. I know" Ciri said as she adjusted her dress.

"Ciri?"

"Yes, Triss."

"Do you think it's ok to do this now? I want him, I want to be his bride, but we will have difficult times ahead. What if something happens to me? I don't want to hurt him. I can't hurt him." Triss said as she rubbed her stomach and caused her dress to hug her skin.

"What are you talking about? It's like Keira said, you belong to each other—today's just a formality. A celebration." Ciri said as she gently tugged her dress at her waist. _Perfect_ , "Nothing will happen to you, so stop saying that. I won't allow it. Neither will Geralt. You mean the world to us, and my little sister, when she arrive, will have her mother here to love her."

"I just don't want to cause him more pain, he's been through enough. I've never wanted to add to Geralt's' burdens, just share my life with him. I want to share every moment. I can barely stand it when he's away on a hunt, I want to be there with him. I want all of him to myself. Is it selfish of me?"

"Selfish? No!" Ciri chuckled, "It's because you love him. You worry too much. You'll see him soon and all this anxiety will fade. You'll say your vows and exchange your rings. Geralt will be your husband and you will be his wife. You'll be bound to each other and I to you both." Ciri said with a smile.

"I promised to care for him and love him always, Ciri. I promised." Triss whispered.

"I know that. And you've already done that, still doing it now! Why do you doubt yourself? He knows you'd do anything for him, as he would for you. That's why we're here, silly. Don't forget, you'll have his child soon and there are others who care for you as well." Ciri said as they embraced.

"I'll never forget." Triss whispered softly, then placed her hands on her hips and twirled her body, "Do I look ok in this dress?" Triss asked, then whispered, "My belly is so round, feels like a blow fish.."

"You look stunning, and your belly...eh, it just enhances your beauty. How can you be anything but splendid? You have my little sister growing inside you." Ciri nodded, then placed her hands on Triss' belly.

"She's our family, Ciri. I feel… I feel as if she embodies everything we've come to share and you look like you're eager to meet her." Triss said as she patted her sides, "I wonder, what Geralt will say about my dress."

"I am!" Ciri answered eagerly, "You already know what he'll say once he lift his jaw from the floor, I'm sure he'll say something like 'it's nice', haha!"

"You almost sound like him, stop teasing."

"Alright." Ciri laughed, "Hey, do you remember you promised to tell me how he proposed to you? Will you tell me now?" _This should calm her down a little._

"Mmhmm, it was amazing, I wasn't expecting it, I'll never forget that evening. He acted strangely at first, then listed all his supposed flaws. Funny, because they were essentially all the things I love about him. On those cliffs where we'd spent so many nights, Geralt asked me...he asked me to marry him. Me, Ciri." Triss explained as she turned toward Cirilla and tugged on her dress.

"What did he said to you?" Ciri asked as she gently shifted her gown, "How do I look?"

"Perfect. You look beautiful."

"Hey, tell me what he said. His exact words, Triss, no substitutes."

"First he chided me for standing too close to the edge, then he said he was unromantic. He told me no ring could bear his life or soul except his swords and this medallion."

"What?"

"I know, I was surprise, then Geralt placed his medallion around my neck and made me promise never to remove it." Triss continued, then held Ciri's hand, "My heart raced as he said we're his life...you, this child, me. Before I could compose myself and recognized what was happening, he kissed me, placed his swords at my feet, then asked me to wed him."

"Wow." Ciri said as she hugged Triss and pressed her body against the sorceress belly. "I didn't think Geralt could be so romantic. You two are unbelievable. You're so in love, aren't you?

"Like nothing I've ever felt. I love everything about him, Ciri. Unequivocally. He is my witcher. My world."

As they broke their embrace, Ciri stepped back and turned away, her eyes were wet and she could not contain her tears. She cried and smeared her maquillage as she whispered words of encouragement. Triss wrapped her arms around the young woman and held her tight. She rested her forehead on Ciri's back for a moment, then turn spun her around and rested Ciri's face in her hands. Cirilla' cries were silent, as she lowered her head, but Triss wiped her eyes and gently raised her chin. She fixed the smudges around Cirilla's eyes, then smiled and she placed her before the mirror. They both took long deep breathes, then stared at their bodies in the mirror.

"Ready? I should go to him, before I become too nervous to walk." Triss said.

Ciri gave an awkward smile, then asked softly, "Can I meet you in the parlor, I need to compose myself ?"

"Take your time baby girl, I'll wait for you outside the door. We can walk to the parlor together." Triss said.

"Mmhmm." Ciri replied as Triss exited the bedroom and quietly shut the door behind her.

She reached for the dresses and searched around, then uttered the same magic phrase Triss had spoken to reveal the hidden box. Ciri touched, then opened the box. Though wilted, the Rose of Remembrance still held its special beauty, as Ciri took another look at it. She tucked it into her dress, then opened the door and met Triss as promised. Ciri gazed at the sorceress who paced nervously, but halted when she called out.

"Triss? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, it's just… Do you think Yennefer will come today?"

"She plans to leave for Skellige soon. She is still at the inn, but I doubt she'll come today. What are you thinking now? Whatever you are thinking forget it! I am not going to allow you to ruin your day. Now come on. The sooner we get you to Geralt, the better, I think." Ciri said.

"I am so nervous. Is my dress too tight? What about my hair and face? Maybe I should remove the maquillage from my eyes and lips. " Triss said as Ciri shook her head and chuckled.

"Stop it! You look wonderful. You are stunning and Geralt will fall on his face when he sees you." Ciri assured her, then teased, " If he doesn't, I will knock him there."

Triss closed her eyes, took a soft breath and thought to herself, _Come on sorceress, you are Triss Merigold._ And then she opened her eyes, nodded at Ciri and said, "You're right. Let's go."

They walked into the parlor where everyone stood amazed as Evelyne rushed to Triss' side. She held her hands and examined Triss' dress while Keira walked around Cirilla and shook her head as she appraised the young woman's appearance. The sorceress, Margarita, watched intently, nodding her head in agreement, and then she laughed as Ciri frowned at Keira's actions. Ciri backed away, called to Triss for help, but received a soft smile as Rita and Evelyne walked towards the door ready to exit.

"You look stunning Cirilla, and Geralt would be proud." Keira said as Ciri face softened slightly, "Don't give me that look, you look just like your father when he does that. I want you to look your best."

"I know, but I dislike being treated like a child." Ciri replied.

"So you let Triss treat you like her baby, but frown on me?" Keira asked.

Ciri turned her eyes and looked away nervously, she tried to reply, but Triss teased, "Ciri is my baby Keira."

"Forgive me, you are no longer a little girl, Cirilla. You've grown into a remarkably young woman." Keira said, then brought her lips to Ciri's ears, "Stay with Triss and walk her out."

"We will see the two of you outside in a bit." Rita said, then opened the door to step out, "The nobles will have to lift their jaws off the floor, Triss, and your Witcher too."

 *****][*****

As guests arrived it was customary for the bride and the groom to greet them, but the sorceress was in no condition to stand on her feet for very long. Their wedding was anything but ordinary, and customs gave way to the extravagant gestures of the sorceress, Keira Metz. She claimed that a wedding fit for a sorceress and a Witcher need not conform to the customs of ordinary folk. Keira gave Lambert the duty of greeting the guests, but the sorceress knew the Witcher was not equipped to to handle such delicate matters, so she joined him. His prickly attitude was mostly checked by Keira' presence as Lambert folded his arms while they waited for Triss to emerge. The guests were left in the care of the bards Dandelion and Priscilla, and soon everything was in order. Keira and Rita, with carefully chosen words, collected their Witchers and placed them, as Priscilla's soft melody kept everyone entertained. Evelyne gestured to Geralt and the Witcher took his place. His excitement built as he waited to see Triss and sensing Geralt's uneasiness, Dandelion struck up a conversation with his old friend.

"Putting on a brave face can be exhausting my friend, and you need not do that. For all along you had a woman that was willing to share in your pain and joy. Triss adores you, Geralt." Dandelion said.

"Hmm, I don't deserve her." Geralt said, furrowing his brow.

"Nonsense, that sorceress is enamored with you, she's ever only had eyes for you, and as a good judge of such things, I don't think you can move forward without her. I've never seen you like you are when you and Triss are together. She's good for you, friend."

"Finally, you've said something I agree with." Geralt said, braving an awkward smile.

Zoltan shoved through the crowd. Inebriated from a barrel of ale he'd drank. The dwarf was in no condition to have a meaningful discussion as he pushed aside a guests to get a clear view, "Get out of the ploughing way!"

A nobleman stumbled forward, then scuffed, "Watch where you're walking, dwarf!"

"Shut your ploughing mouth, shite face! Something good's about to happen." Zoltan replied.

Silence hugged the air as Triss emerged with Cirilla at her side, followed by her friends. Each wore elegant gowns fit for the evening, but the dresses worn by Triss and Ciri were sights to behold— remarkable ice blue gowns, they drew the crowd's attention. The color had been chosen by Keira, it shared a deeper meaning of the lover's journey together and Triss' affection for the witcher. Its beauty and color conveyed stability, loyalty and their commitment to each other. Her slender figure was hugged by the silky fabric wrapped around her body. Clingy, her dress elegantly revealed the appealing details of her curves and pregnant belly. The sight of Triss' bump, his child, tugged at his heart, yet her beauty demanded his eyes and held his gaze as Geralt stood entranced, and oblivious to noble guest who ogled his sorceress. Her decollete dress showed off her smooth shoulders and seductive curves of her breasts without flaws. Triss' hair draped across her chest partly concealed the Witcher's medallion at her throat. Given to her by Geralt as a symbol of his love, respect and their devotion to each other. Triss wore her medallion as a symbol of her ownership of his heart and a warning to all others. Her hair flowed loosely to the side, a sign of her freedom and fierce independence as a sorceress. Yet, she was the most caring of her sisters and her relationship with Geralt had always been one of mutual respect, as equals. Triss' hands rested against her side for comfort, and concealed a matching glovette laced through her finger.

A gentle breeze blew across their faces as the plains glittered from the lingering rays of sunlight across the snow. Say for the deep snow covering the plains and mountains of Pont Vanis, much of the winter snow had faded. From their home, Triss could see snow as far as the eye could see. The city of Pont Vanis off in the distance glowed to the evening setting sun, it magnificent structures visible to all. The evening held promise of calm and peace as the sun drowned beneath the horizon. The air was crisp, fresh, and the subtle hint of scented burning wood from the fire pits fill the space. Above them, the evening sky glowed red and bath the decors Keira had set. Surrounding the sorceress, were tables adorned with a feast for their guest. It was winter still, yet the sorceresses had decorated the scene with blue roses and flowers to match Triss' dress. As her dress the color of the roses selected by her sisters represented the mystery of a love so freely given and symbolized the rarity of the child she carried within her. Beautifully decorated tables held, surrounded a larger center table for the betrothed and their closest friends. Perched in its center was a single red rose symbolizing the deep passionate expression of their love. A gesture from the sorceress Margarita, the rose is a symbol of their strong, yet growing love.

Triss smiled, then gazed at Ciri nervously, "You look so lovely, Ciri. Why did you decide to wear it? You know I wouldn't be upset if you hadn't."

"The other dresses were a bit much, but I love this one, because it matches yours. I want this day to be as perfect as possible for you and Geralt." Ciri said, "You look stunning, Triss, truly beautiful and your hair is adorable. Look how you glow."

"Thank you Ciri."

Ciri placed her lips next to Triss' face and kissed her. She hugged the sorceress, then whispered into her ear, "Thank you for giving him all of this. I've said this before, but I've never seen him so happy. He's yours. Remember, after today, the two of you are bound together forever. But then, perhaps you always have been?"

"Ciri...will you stay with me?"

Ciri winked, and gave Triss a reassuring hug. "Of course. This is your day. He loves you, don't you forget that. Don't let anyone let you think otherwise. And no crying today, just smiles."

"I can't promise, but I'll try." Triss murmured, "I'm not afraid of what this means, but why am I so nervous?"

"Anticipation? Excitement? Come on, you have to go to him." Ciri said, "Geralt's mouth is agape and his eyes are on you."

Triss paused as silence hugged the air, "Walk with me Ciri...just walk with me to him."

"I'm right here, Triss...always." Ciri said as they walk past the crackling fire pits and made their way to Geralt side.

Geralt stood beneath, a hanging decor of roses, flanked by his brothers. He swallowed hard, as he stared at Triss and his daughter. Cirilla wore a slimmed dress, matching in color to Triss'. The witcheress' dress tightly hugged her body and her hair was a reflection of the sorceress' style, as she also draped her hair across her right shoulder. Seeing them side by side, with Cirilla's equally freckled face, they looked like mother and daughter. Cirilla had always admired the sorceress' since the day she first laid eyes on her. Absent her witcher's armor and sword Cirilla felt ordinary, but her dress was special, because Triss had chosen it for her and she loved their matching styles. Determined to make the night a memorable one for the them, the witcheress took the first step. The enchantresses Margarita, Evelyne, and Keira quickly took their places. Aside from Evelyne, both Margarita and Keira stood at their lover's side watching as Ciri held onto Triss' arm while they walked towards Geralt and Dandelion. Clad in a Witcher armor made just for the occasion, Geralt turned to gaze at Triss, his eyes fixed on her slender figure, the sight of her body enticed him. Heavy with his child her steps were slow and deliberate.

Triss stood just in front of Geralt as Ciri quietly stepped back to leave them, but the sorceress grabbed her hand and held on tightly, "Don't leave, stay here next to us, Ciri."

Geralt nodded and Ciri smiled, her eyes were moist, but she held herself, "Alright, I'll stay."

The witcher's face held a familiar grin that made her heart thump violently in her chest, "Wow Triss, I could..."

"Kiss me, Geralt?" She smiled coyly. "It looks like anything more will have to wait, unfortunately. And thank you. I knew you'd look handsome in that armor, but not this dashing." Triss said, and Geralt kissed her.

"Everyone is watching, just pretend...no don't pretend, there are people actually watching you both. You will have time for…" Ciri leaned her head closer and said. She chuckled, "Ugh I can't say it! Just save it, you two."

Dandelion laughed anxiously, clapped his hands and then the bard stepped down to them. As Geralt locked his eyes on Triss after their sensual kiss, he mumbled something just for her ears and the sorceress burst into a laugh. The bard told tales of their journey, Geralt's desperate attempts to find her, and the love that had blossomed since they found each other. He teased and told tales in short versification about two people who shared a deep feelings for each other and their delicate, yet deeply romantic interactions as they skirted the sweet abyss of the love they shared. Dandelion had come to admire the sorceress' determination and her deep commitment to his long time friend, despite the witcher's many flaws. The guests laughed at the bard's jest and embraced the story that was Geralt of Rivia and Triss Merigold.

"Dandelion stop! You could go on forever with your tales. You can't just keep them standing there." Priscilla said, and gave him an odd stare, "Do you truly intend to have her stand there while you babble on?"

Geralt again placed his hands on Triss' cheeks and kissed her. He pulled her body into his and held their kiss as Dandelion frantically tried to get the lovers apart.

"This is not how it happens, stop that!" Dandelion said.

"Geralt! Triss? I don't think we are at that part yet." Ciri's said, amused but not surprised.

Dandelion tapped on the Witcher's shoulders and broke their kiss, "Control yourselves."

"Shut up and wed us." Geralt said, his eyes remained locked on his betrothed.

The bard waved his hands in a fancy gesture, then spoke, "As my words are never enough to show the love that is theirs alone, Geralt and Triss have prepared their vows to share before you, their esteemed guests."

There was a brief silence as they stared into each other's eyes. Ciri gently tapped Triss' back and knocked the sorceress out of her daydream, she handed Triss a ring, then whispered, "Tell him what you truly feel. Tell him everything."

As the sorceress spoke her voice wavered, and Geralt gently wiped her eyes. He reached his hand up and gave her shoulder a reassuring rub. It was a tender gesture, but the act only made her more nervous. Triss smiled at him as his hand found her cheek and wiped another tear away, then she took a deep breath to compose herself. Geralt lowered his gaze slightly, but she would have none of it, Triss raised his head and looked into his eyes.

"You're noble, and honorable, Geralt. I am attracted to those qualities. Not only the man you are, but who I am when I'm with you."

"I can say the same, and it'd be true." He whispered.

"Please…just let me finish this, Geralt." Triss said, then paused unable to speak, her voice was soft as he placed his hands on her chin and raised her head. He wiped her cheeks gently and she instinctively leaned her head in his palm and whispered, "I am in love with you. I was drawn to you the moment we met and I have never felt anything like I do when I'm with you. You have always stood by me, always erased my doubts. You make me feel loved, and love me even when I was unlovable, unreasonable and upset."

Geralt smiled gently and shook his head. _It would take a lot more than that to make you unloveable._

"You challenged me, gave me your heart and you've always had mine Geralt. We've had so many adventures together and, while they weren't always pleasant, I wouldn't trade a single one. I truly have no regrets. Whatever challenges await us tomorrow, or the days after, I will meet them, knowing you, Geralt of Rivia are at my side." She whispered, then paused and held onto his armor tightly.

Ciri stepped forward and gently nudged Triss on her back, "Keep going, tell him what you told me."

"Geralt when you look at me, I feel as if I am on fire. When you touch me, I feel a love I can not describe. When you open up to me, I feel respected and special in your eyes. When I'm in your arms, I feel protected. I can do anything, because whenever I am with you, my fears are gone and replaced by confidence. You have given me happiness, pride, love, and I will give you everything that I am: my heart, my strength, and my love." Triss said, then took Geralt's hands and placed a ring on her Witcher's finger. "You are my best friend, a shoulder I can always lean on, my one and only, my everything...I have flaws Geralt, and I offer you that and everything I am."

"So do I." He replied, "But you're perfect."

"I've known shame, I've been hurt, and you cannot imagine the pain my heart has endured, but you came into my life and erased all of that."

"Triss I…" Geralt voice wavered, he paused mid sentence and listened as Priscilla interrupted.

She clapped her hands together as she stared at Triss and Geralt, then spoke, "Like the stars in the night sky, I hope your love is endless, witcher. Such love...never let her go Geralt."

Cirilla smiled, wiped her eyes, then stared at Geralt. The young woman had shed tears many times, yet when her eyes turned to Triss she broke down and sobbed. She covered her face with both hands and was only consoled when Triss wrapped her arms around her and held her tightly.

"Don't cry Ciri, I can barely keep myself from crying. If you do, I will too and…" Triss whispered, then wiped Cirilla' face, "You will ruin your makeup."

Ciri nodded her approval, then handed Geralt a ring, "Come on Geralt. Gave her a moment she'll remember."

Geralt took Triss' hands, his eyes wandered across her body, then back to her eyes as she placed her fingers on his face and steered his gaze to hers. Geralt's eyes held a familiar dullness, yet her body permeated with a special love she felt only for him. Geralt touched her cheeks, gently squeezed and twisted her lips, then whispered, "I need your answer, Triss."

"Shush! I'll always give you my honest answer, Geralt." She said with a loving smile.

"You're the most selfless person I know. You risk everything for others, you've been through so much, too much, for the good of others. I know how much I've hurt you and that, I regret more than anything. I wish I could go back and take you in my arms, to ease all your worries, to tell you how much I loved you. If I could get back the time we missed, but what I feel when I'm with you is ... argh...I...I'm no good at this." He said dismissively, shifting his eyes away.

Triss reached up, caressed his cheek, and brought his eyes back to hers once more. She raised her body and instinctively Geralt lowered his body, then grabbed her waist as her arms wrapped around his neck, "You're doing fine."

"I would risk it all for you, Ciri, and our child. Everything Triss. I promise to never cause you pain. These eyes and hands will always make you smile. I'll do my best to give you the love and respect you deserve."

"Amazing, Geralt...ama…" Ciri said, then wiped her face and smudge her maquillage.

Geralt moved his face next to hers and softly planted his lips on her cheeks, yet his words were heard by everyone, "No one has made me feel loved like you. No one ever saw me the way you do. You always respected me, showed me I was more than a mere witcher, that I could be more than just a mutant, a freak, vagabond…or a tool. I'm grateful for you believing in me, in us. I'm a better man and I look forward to waking each day with your face at my side. I want to wake to your smile each day. I want you to be with me always."

"You're a good man, Geralt of Rivia. My man, my lover and companion; my witcher...my best friend. You have such a heart in you and…" She peered into his eyes adoringly. "I'll always love you, no matter what. I'll be with you, because you deserve that love and commitment." She whispered, then pulled his his body closer, "I will never leave you..."

"It's time I hung up these swords for you." He said, with a determined voice.

"Geralt! I told you already, you don't have to do that…I…" Triss replied, but he interrupted.

"I would. I want to be a good husband to you, a better father to our child than I was to Ciri. I want the life we have now, here, with Ciri, you and our child. " He said as she put her finger on his lips.

"You've given me so much already. Don't say anymore...just kiss me and end this night in bliss." Triss whispered, then pulled on his armor and moaned softly as Geralt kissed and embraced her tightly.

He took her hand, and placed a ring on her finger, then muttered words just for her ears, "It's not enough. I want to remove your pain, heartaches, sadness, and fear. I want to make you smile everyday. That smile on your face each morning makes everything better, Triss."

She took a quick glance at her ring, then kissed him again, "It's beautiful Geralt."

Lambert grumbled, stared awkwardly, then shouted in jest, "It's all over, Geralt is gone, finished, captured!"

Keira smiled, then nudged her lover's side, "Lambert, be quiet! It's quite romantic."

"Well said, Geralt. And congratulations." Dandelion said, then nodded and waved his hand, "The sun has set on this lovely day and the moon graces us with its presence, the chilled air warmed by the merriness of this night. Now you may kiss your bride, Geralt."

"Dandelion! I don't know if you've noticed, but they've been kissing the whole while." Priscilla said.

Geralt held his hand on her cheeks, then planted his lips on the sorceress in a long passionate embrace. Rita, Keira and Evelyne raised their hands into the air to cast a spell they had prepared just for the wedding and the sky above erupted into a dazzling unending display. Nobles and commoners stood stunned by the magic. As the eyes of the guests remained fixed on the evening sky, Rita and Keira both kissed their own witchers. Triss and Geralt broke their kiss and pressed their foreheads together with a loving smile. Ciri took her father's hand, then gave him the Rose of Remembrance and Geralt raised it before Triss' eyes.

"I remember the day I give you this." Geralt said as his hands drifts to her belly, "I've searched for it since our move to Kovir, but I couldn't find it."

Her eyes widened at the sight of the rose, seeing it in his hand once again reminded her of the day Geralt gave her the rose and made her blush. _How did he get this?_ She thought, her mind raced as she wondered what he must have gone through to find the rose, "You found it, how?"

"My doing. You deserve to get it back." Cirilla said. "Remember what I told you, Triss."

Geralt hugged her body as all their guests, say for one, remained fixed on the sky. He brought his lips close to her face, "When I gave you this rose, I knew what I felt for you was real. It was good and I have felt it every moment we've been together since..."

Triss closed her eyes, her voice quivered, "...And that's the real reason why I kept it - why it mean so much to me."

Geralt smiled, "The rose may have wilted, but we never did. Look at us. Look at where we are. I never thought I be this fortunate."

"Hmm, those are my words." She chuckled.

The newlywed spent a moment gazing into each other's eyes, then Triss turned and grabbed Cirilla in a strong embrace. She pressed her belly against Cirilla who instinctively reached down and touched it. _Just like your father, you touch my belly and your sister moves so violently._ Triss thought, then whispered with a loving smile, "Thank you Ciri, thank you for giving him to me."

"Triss?"

"You did…" Triss smiled, then whispered just for Cirilla's ears, "You dropped him into my arms at Kaer Morhen, and gave our love a chance, baby girl."

"Mmhmm. I guess I did, but Geralt's always had feelings for you and you for him. It's very romantic." Cirilla said playfully, as Triss kissed her cheek, "You made this possible when you showed him he could have more, much more. I'm glad it was you. I am truly happy to see him here with you."

"Ciri…"

"Yennefer is here." Keira whispered, disapprovingly, into Triss' ears as they broke their embrace. "Forgive me Cirilla, but you know what I want to say Triss. You will handle this, because, I'll ruin this night were I to interfere."

Triss raised her head and smiled at her husband, "Excuse me Geralt I have to speak with Yen. Spend some time with your daughter and those two, they look bored. Celebrate, but no getting drunk! I want you sober later. Ciri, make sure Lambert and Eskel don't get him into trouble."

"Yen? Why? ...Hmm alright. I promise not to drink too much. ." Geralt replied, with a slight grin.

"I'll keep him in line. Are you going to speak to Yennefer?" Ciri asked.

"Mmhmm...She looks, well you know..."

"Like Yennefer?" Ciri replied.

Keira, took Triss' hands looked her in the eye and whispered, "Whatever you do, you will not fight with Yenna here. And don't let her ruin this moment. Tonight is yours."

"I know." Triss said, then stepped away and walked toward Yennefer who stood alone and looked over the plain at the lamps of Pont Vanis in the distance.

"I don't understand why Yennefer would come to the wedding of her old lover…don't you find it odd?" Margarita asked.

"With Yen, who knows? Maybe she wants to sour the moment for them. Maybe she just wants to show them that it doesn't affect her, or she's over Geralt. If she harbored any hopes of luring the witcher back to her, they were smashed to smithereens if she heard the words they just said to each other. I would poke out the eyes of Lambert's old lover." Keira replied. Her arms were crossed as she looked towards Yennefer.

"Keira! Past lovers?" Rita whispered, then stared at Eskel as the witcher drank from his mug, "I am curious as to what transpired when Triss called us to her aid?"

Keira gazed at Rita, "A fight perhaps, but we were lucky to arrive quickly. No matter, Yennefer is, well, Yennefer, but I can't see her truly trying to hurt Triss or the child."

"Hmm, not physically. I'm just glad we arrived quickly, Yennefer is like Lytta, she hold grudges. Who knows how it would have ended had we not arrived when we did, but Triss is no baby you know. She is more than capable of dealing with Yenna." Rita whispered, then smiled softly, "Let's join the others, Eskel will be leaving soon.,,I want to spend more time with him if I am to make him mine."

"Oh shut up! That witcher is already yours. I can imagine Triss placing a good slap on Yenna's face." Keira said, smiling at the thought, as they walked towards the table

Ciri watched carefully as Triss walked towards the raven-haired sorceress, she crossed her fingers and hoped nothing irksome would occur. She knew the sorceresses had simple words to exchange yet Ciri continued to stare. Keira and Rita joined the others at the table as Geralt paid close attention to Cirilla's reaction. He gently nudged her, but she startled and magnified the impact as wine spilled from her glass onto the table. He focused his senses as Yen turned to face Triss with her arms crossed and a wine glass clutched between her fingers. She sipped from her glass and grimaced. Ciri smiled, then downed her wine nervously as Geralt reassured her.

 _Why are they doing this now? I should go over there instead of sitting here._ Ciri thought.

"Greetings Yen, I'm glad to see you, I know the decision to come couldn't have been easy for you…so thank you for coming." Triss said.

Yennefer narrowed her eyes and took another sip of her wine, "Come now Triss, be happy."

Triss sighed, then shook her head, Rosi was awake and she could feel her turn slowly in her womb, "I am..."

"You've gathered everyone of importance in Kovir. Forgive me, where are my manners? You make a lovely pair, you and Geralt."

"Yen?" Triss said, cautiously, then grabbed her dress, tightened her fingers and pulled gently, "Thank you. In truth, I've been happy every day since we defeated the Wild Hunt. Today is just special."

Yen chortled, then examined Triss' dress top to bottom, "That dress is quite...charming on you, a little tight on the waist, seems somewhat uncomfortable, hmm, Triss?"

Triss' eyes narrowed. "What? Why do you tease me? It feels—It fits— Geralt and Ciri love my dress and…" Triss said, then gently placed her hands on her belly, and rubbed, her baby was fully awake and moving, "It's a wonderful dress, Yen. I know how I look, so you don't have to tease me about it." _I know I've grown, but I look beautiful. I saw it in his eyes and most of all I feel it._ Triss thought.

"You haven't grown much, and you do look sweet in that dress." Yen said. _What? Why did I just say that?_ She thought to herself after.

"Hey Yen, reading my thoughts now as well? Typical. Well, I hope you weren't reading them earlier, during our vows, you might have seen some things you really wouldn't like." Triss said angrily.

Yennefer stared confused, but forced a tight smile, then poured the remaining wine onto the snow covered ground, "I did not read your thoughts Triss, you shared them with me!"

"Share my thoughts? With you? I think not."

Yen rolled her eyes even more confused, she scrutinized Triss with suspicion. _I'm not drunk enough to say something like that. It must be magic, but whose? Not Triss, or the others...I'd know. Her child? It can't be...such a thing is not possible. Who else is here that I haven't accounted for?_ She thought, then raised her head and asked, "Where is Ciri?"

"Ciri is right there, with her father and the others. I am so very proud of her and you should be too." Triss said with a smile as she looked towards Ciri in the distance."Why do you always have to be so distant and closed off?"

"You dislike the way I handle myself?" Yen hemmed, "Maybe you should concern yourself with your own affairs. And I am proud of Cirilla—, but I don't wish to intrude on your merriment."

Triss grabbed a cup of juice from a tray and took a sip. Geralt rose to his feet, but Ciri unaware, pulled him back to the table, "Intrude? Yen please, make yourself comfortable. Your affairs are none of my concern. Excuse me, I need to be with my..."

"Your husb—, this is amusing." Yen whispered, "Your husband… Oh my! Geralt thinks you are drinking wine."

"Not just my husband Yen, my family. Today is not just my day, it's his, but I am truly glad you came." Triss smiled and took another sip from her cup. "You should come and join us."

"Hm..maybe later. Geralt hasn't taken his eyes off you since we began to converse, does he actually believe I'll allow you to have wine in your present state?" Yen whispered.

Triss chuckled, "He is just worried about his child Yennefer, but Geralt knows I wouldn't take such risk."

"You should go to him." Yen said, then reached for a new glass of wine.

"Tired of my company already?" Triss joked, then sighed and took another sip from her cup, "See you Yen."

"Mmhmm."

 *****][*****

Triss walked among their guests and slowly made her way towards Geralt. She caught his eyes and smiled as he stood, placed his cup on the table, then moved to the center as Keira signaled. It was customary for the bride and groom to take the center as guests paid them good fortune. Ciri left the table to join Yennefer while Geralt and Triss flirted without regards to the people watching. Keira remained at the table with Lambert. Eskel disappeared to the large tree on the edge of the yard and sat alone while Rita carefully searched for the Witcher. In the distance, the sound of armed riders and heavily armored steeds was heard approaching the manor. Eskel recognized the clatter of the hooves as it dug into the snow-covered street and the rocks beneath. He climbed down and calmly walked onto the path. As the horses came to a stop, two riders approached and dismounted. They wore no colors, yet there was a hint of a scent not familiar to commoners. _Nobility?_ He thought as the merriment continued unaware of the commotion nearby.

Unfazed, Eskel swiftly drew his sword and warned, "I advise you not to cause trouble here! Who are you and what do you want?"

The guards familiar with the Witcher did not react, but the Chamberlin shouted commands, "How dare you raise your sword to our King? Your action must be dealt with. Guards!"

"There is no need for such seriousness Chamberlain, we are attending a wedding not a war. The Witcher is well within his right to defend this place against intruders." Tancred said, and urged his mare forward, then lowered his hood.

Eskel recognized the King immediately and sheathed his sword when Tancred dismounted and walked into view. He bowed slightly, "Sire."

"Lady Laux-Antille." Tancred said, as Rita approached.

"Greeting Sire." Rita said, then dipped her head.

His guards blended with the guests as the King and his Chamberlain stepped forward and tried to mingle. Everyone continued to bow upon recognizing Tancred Thyssen of Kovir. The music stopped as he walked forward to greet the betrothed. The scene quickly grew awkward as nobles and commoners reacted to his presences. He paused as Triss and Geralt bowed respectfully, then quickly raised his hands to ease the guests, yet everyone remained on ceremony.

"Your majesty, I am… I am so honored you could join us." Triss said.

"No need for formality, Lady Merigold, I have riled your guests enough. We are here to enjoy your wedding." Tancred said, as his Chamberlain presented the Sorceress and Witcher with a small chest.

"Sire." Geralt said.

Triss smiled, "Thank you, your…"

"Ahem." Tankred cough, then said aloud, "I wish you all enjoy this night and ignore my presence. I am not here! To the newly betrothed, I need not say much, it has been clear to all, since you arrived in our kingdom, how very much in love the two of you are."

"Friends, honored guests, nobles and lords. Please enjoy the evening, I thank you all for sharing this special night with us." Triss said aloud as Tancred faded among the guests with his guards close behind. "I can truly say this moment is one of the many wonderful moments I've had in my life with this witcher who is also my husband."

Triss turned towards Geralt. He extended his hand and she took it, then yelped as he swiftly pulled her into his chest. She playfully pried herself from his grasp, then coaxed him to join their friends who sat under the tree. Rita, Keira and Evelyne sat at the table, and Priscilla sat silent as Dandelion entertained the sorceresses with tales of Geralt and his Triss. Zoltan had recovered from the brew he drank, but he downed another jug, then took his mug into his hand and shouted. The dwarf slammed his mug on the table and startled Priscilla, who was deep in her thoughts, then leapt from his seat and joined Geralt just as Triss took her seat beside Rita.

"Geralt, mate you ploughing did it."

Geralt nodded, "Zoltan—I see you are drinking up."

"Mmm, I wished to get drunk, but this shite is not mahakam brew." Zoltan said as he leaned against the tree, "A baby Witcher and a sorceress as your bride. Are you feeling well Geralt?"

Eskel tilted his head and laughed. He sat with his back toward the party, "Well, that's Wolf, marrying a sorceress—one heavy with his child, no less."

"It's Geralt, did you expect anything else from him? He was always crazy and different." Lambert said, then whistled, "Two sorceresses, one wanted this asshole no matter what and the other just wanted a Witcher pet. I think we're all glad you dodged that bolt."

Eskel waved his hands and raised his stare to Lambert, "How is Geralt different? I remember you left Kaer Morhen with a Sorceress on your arm too."

"Shut your mouth! I see the way you eye the blonde and the way she's eying you right now Eskel. I don't remember you refusing her mouth in the courtyard, so you have no leg to stand on." Lambert said, then drank from his mug.

"You Witchers are strange, you are all drawn to the enchantresses. We dwarves just want a mate and a good ploughing drink." Zoltan said, "So, Geralt, what's your plan now?"

Geralt slowly spun the mug in his hand absent drink, "Stay close to Triss, enjoy these moments. See my child born. Protect my family. And when Radovid is finished, and Triss is safe, well...then I'll rest easy."

Zoltan downed his drink and ale flowed down his beard. He wiped his face and beard with his hand, then answered, "This is good for you, Geralt. I think you can have a quiet life with Triss after that madman Radovid is gone."

"Mmhmm, I never imagine you come to Kovir. You are not going to move in with Triss and me right? In Toussaint Triss told me you were firmly planted in Novigrad." Geralt said.

 _Move in with you. I am not that ploughing drunk._ "Ay, firmly planted until madman Radovid set his war plans in motion."

"Wolf, has good taste. I can see why he fell for Triss." Eskel muttered.

"Say what? Eskel are you making moves on Geralt's woman? Fucking hell don't tell me you covet Triss too, you dog." Lambert joked.

Eskel raised his head. He eyed Geralt, then turned to Lambert, "You are crazy brother, I meant the sorceresses. They are more...well it's different. Whores from the brothels never fulfil."

"You don't have to explain that to me, Eskel, but the blonde standing behind you will need an explanation about your brothel whores, brother." Lambert said.

"Shit!" Eskel mumbled as Geralt, Lambert and Zoltan laughed. He turned his eyes to Rita and her narrowed eyes spoke volumes.

Rita rested her hand on his shoulders and lowered her lips to the Eskel ears, "What a compliment, Eskel, I feel so much better knowing I am more fulfilling than a whore."

"Rita, you are worlds beyonds any woman I know." Eskel said, then took her hands.

"Yet you wish to leave me in Pont Vanis." She whispered into his ears. His eyes focused on her and his hands moved from hers to his side, "I jest Witcher, you are free to do as you please, I prefer another outcome, but I will not make you do anything against your will."

Eskel eyed the sorceress for a moment, then replied, "Maybe we can talk about this in private later?"

"Agreed."

Zoltan took another drink from the table as Geralt stood and walked away, "I'd offer you more booze Witcher, but your sorceress doesn't look happy."

"Good luck, you are going to need it later." Lambert said to Eskel, as Rita took him by the hand and led her Witcher back to their table.

Rita paused, then turned to Lambert with a vengeful smirk on her face as Keira approached, "It seems Keira is not fond of your excessive drinking, Witcher."

Zoltan grabbed the wine bottle, then glanced at Lambert, then Keira who struck a fierce pose, "Well good luck mate, you may need it more than him."

 *****][*****

Keira stood with her hands on her hips and Lambert's eyes wandered away. She gestured, but Lambert's eyes softened her harsh stare. With a subtle smile she took his hand and the witcher quickly grabbed her waist and hugged her close. He planted his face into her neck, then moved to her side as they walked toward the others. Keira pinched and softly lectured him, but alone and far from guests and the others, Lambert was more focused on her body. His hands slid along her dress and raised her skirt slightly, but the sorceress grabbed his wrist, placed it on her hips, then kissed him.

"Don't do that Lambert. I am very upset you left me to drink alone." Keira said, then placed her fingers on his forehead in a flirt, "We could join the others, or just sit together."

"We can sit here if you wish." He replied, then rose to his feet, "We need more wine."

"Sit down Lambert!" Keira commanded, then flicked her wrist to get them wine, "I am a sorceress."

"I can see that." He said, "But if you want me to sit, don't command me again."

"Sit with me Lambert, please." Keira said softly, as he grabbed the bottle and poured wine into her glass and his mug.

Keira twirled the wine in her glass, then whispered, "They looks so happy together. I've known Triss for many years, but I've never seen her like this. What do you think about them Lambert?"

"Nothing! Geralt and Merigold were always like this at Kaer Morhen."

"Don't be boring Lambert, look at her. Can't you see how happy she is with him?" Keira replied.

"I see Geralt stroking Merigold's belly. He's acting like a fucking mindless fool over her."

"Sod it Lambert, you know it's very romantic, the way he coddles her." Keira said, then shifted her eyes and asked, "What will become of us...you and me I mean?"

He turned his gaze to her, but her eyes wandered away. Lambert touched her face and she turned her head slightly to face him, "What about us? Everything is nice Keira, or do you have regret for inviting me along?"

"Nevermind. I was simply referring to my future, our future together. Where do we go after all of this? When this is all over." Keira whispered, then leaned her head against his body.

"The coming war is worrying you?" He said, "Don't deny it...I know. If you are so concerned, why do you involve yourself with politics?"

"What would you have me do witcher? Radovid is a danger us all." Keira replied, then lifted her head, "I can leave Triss and the other others to deal with this or I can stay help. I fear I may not survive this war, but I cannot live with the alternative. I will not live on the run from witch hunters."

"You fear nothing! We will have time to think about where to go after this is all over, but know this, wherever you go I'll go, Keira." Lambert said, "Unless you find another..."

"Never! You are my witcher and there is nothing you can do to turn me from you now. Except look fondly at another woman." Keira whispered, then held onto his body, "Maybe you're right, it's all too far away to think about it now, but I will hold you to your word to remain at my side always."

"If you treat me like your pet, or a toy, and I'll leave." He said, "Otherwise, I will stay with you as long as you wish me near."

"Don't think me so vain and stupid, I've never treated you as such." Keira said in a frown. Her eyes scolded him, but her lips on his neck said otherwise, "Despite your abrasive attitude Lambert, I rather enjoy your company."

"Is that your way of saying you love me?"

"Shut up." Keira said jokingly, "Come on, we should join the others."

The night was young and serene. The stars above shined bright like brilliant jewels on a dark soft blanket, as the lights of Pont Vanis lit the distant scenery. The sun had set and the stillness of night was shattered by the joyous occasion. Burning fires scented the area as they burned in brilliantly lit pits across the yard. It was Triss' idea to burn sweet smelling shrubs in the the pits to mask the strong smell of rum and ale as their guests drunk their fill late into the night. Nobles from across Kovir and Povis, commoners from Pont Vanis, all were welcome to join the merriment. Triss and Geralt sat, bride and groom, as their guests paid respects and good fortune. She was in utter bliss as the others drank. She had asked Geralt not to over indulge with drink and her Witcher had acquiesced . He nursed his large ornate flagon as Dandelion entertained their table, then conversed as Priscilla took great interest in their child.

Nearby, a young bard sang love songs as Geralt rose from his seat and stood by his lover's side. The tune was slow and romantic. He placed his mug on the table, then stepped behind his bride. The music reminded the Witcher of times long past and Triss smiled as Geralt bowed. To her surprise he extended his hand and requested a dance. She giggled and hesitated for a moment, but accepted Geralt's request. As they took to the floor, the bard Dandelion signaled the music and another melody played just for them. Triss was unable to smoothly move to the tempo of the music, her pregnant belly made her movements slow, so Geralt led their sway. He held her body close to his, yet it wasn't as close as he wished. Her hands rested on his shoulders and his hands hugged her waist. Their eyes locked, and the softness in his eyes reassured her every step. She tried to speak, to say something. Anything would do, but his rough hands along her hip held her words still. Her soft sweet breath across his face made Geralt grin, he was content with her.

"I could hold you forever like this." Geralt muttered, with a soft grin.

"I love that silly grin you make." She whispered lovingly. "My heart was taken by you, broken by you and now my heart is filled with you. I want to hold you like this everyday."

"You are irreplaceable Triss and my life is complete with you." Geralt replied.

He leaned forward, and the smell of her hair played with his senses. Triss slowly coiled her hands around his neck and rested her head on his chest. The sound of his heartbeat echoed through her body and a gentle breeze grazed their faces. Geralt slowly drifted away as her eyes widened with anticipation. He twirled her body, and brought her back into the front of his body, then wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his chin in her neck. Triss was close, tucked nicely into the warmth of his body. She closed her eyes as they slowly moved side to side in a romantic dance for two. She uncoiled her body from his arms and turned to face him, and Geralt gently tucked the loose tendrils of her hair behind her ears. Geralt' finger along her cheek stung, and his soft smile was mesmerizing. He stared into Triss' eyes, she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen and she returned his gaze embarrassed. The crowd stared in awe as the lovers held each other and locked eyes in an emotionally intense embrace that left them unable to speak.

 _Say something Geralt._

"We should shoo away our guest and escape to our bedroom." He whispered, as she looked up at him surprised, but Geralt took her head into his chest once more, "I'm joking you know?"

"Very funny."

She spun her body and squeezed herself next to him, as they moved in harmony. They danced for a while slowly moving to the sweet melody of the music. Her eyes closed, with her head resting against his chest, Triss inhaled the sweet scent of his body mixed with the leathery smell of his armor. To her amazement, Geralt danced quite well. The music slowly came to a close as he turned and dipped her body. She hugged him as close as she could, then Geralt ran his hand along her face, leaned forward and kissed her lips. The silent crowd burst into applause as he and his sorceress locked lips. A jolt of sensation ran across her body, and Triss' whines were audible to his ears as she gripped his fingers tightly.

She tore free, then violently pulled him onto her lips once more, only to shoved him away playfully to laughter from the crowd, then whispered, "Your lips are like fire Geralt, and if I kiss you any longer we will have to end the night here."

He grabbed her hand spun her around, and pulled her body into his, then wrapped his arms around her, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, but can we sit a moment? My feet are aching a little." She whispered.

He placed his hands on her belly and ran his fingers across her dress, his action had become habit, and involuntary. Geralt felt the strong kick of his child and the force, then sharp pain caused Triss' legs to buckled. He swiftly caught her by the waist and raised her body, but Triss smiled maliciously, knowing he caused the pain she felt. She pulled on Geralt's armor when their child moved gently as if shifting her body. The dull pain made the sorceress take short deep breathes as Geralt held held onto her.

Triss winced, gripped his arm and bit her lips, as her child movements became harsher to his presence, "Oh shit Geralt, your child wants to come out. Dammit girl, your father loves you and mommy too. Just don't hit me so hard."

Geralt grabbed and tried to carry her, but Triss refused and insisted she walk. She took his hand, ran it across her abdomen and the child moved against their hands, "Come on, let's sit for a while."

They walked past their guests as Dandelion lead another tune. Everyone, say for the sorceresses and witchers took to the dance floor. Geralt rested his hand on Triss' waist, as he whispered in her ear, "How do you feel? I just want to undress you and take you to our bed, right now."

"Geralt don't be silly, we have guests and someone will hear you."

"Mmhmm, but no one will notice our absence." He answered.

Triss smiled, then took her seat at the table, "Ciri will, she's keeping a close eye on me. Like you, your daughter also takes pleasure in feeling her sister's kicks, despite the pain. Someday when she has a child of her own, Ciri will understand what I feel."

"Mmhmm, but Rosi kicks when I hold you too. I don't want to stop, but if it hurts you..." Geralt said.

"Geralt stop it, I don't mind. I need your touch, and I love having Ciri close. As does does the baby, it seems. If I have to endure this pain for that, then so be it. Say something, maybe she'll listen to you."

"Stop hurting your mother." Geralt said, and his unborn child seemed to obey.

Triss chuckled, rested her body against Geralt's, then raised her eyes to meet his. Both lover's ignored the festivities as Geralt kissed Triss' lips and held her. On the day the sorceress considered the happiest of her life, she held onto the one man she had loved for so many years as Geralt kissed her neck and lips repeatedly. His hands slid across her arms and caused her body to tremble beneath his fingers. She'd never shy away from displaying her love for Geralt publically and she liked that he seemed to feel the same. The witcher continued to kiss his sorceress openly, obvlious as the eyes of their guests fell upon them.

Standing next to Ciri, absent the festivities, was the sorceress Yennefer. She wore an evening gown, black with white trimmings. Her raven hair pulled to the side, she was refined like all the other sorceresses. Their pride and elegance radiated in such settings. Yen conversed with Ciri as she sipped from her wine glass. She attended the wedding at Triss' behest, and only joined the ceremony as Triss and Geralt exchanged their vows. Yennefer kept her distance, say for a brief conversation she had with Triss. Though she skillfully hid it, Ciri could sense the sorceress's deep displeasure and discomfort.

"You look very sweet Ciri, and your dress suits you. You've grown into a determined woman."

"Thank you. I'm glad you like it. Triss had it made for me, it matches hers. I love it, and I wanted to wear it for them." Ciri whispered, "I like the way they are together, the way she makes him smile like that. I love it when he smiles. He deserved to find some measure of happiness, and she gives it to him. I am happy for them."

Yen kept her eyes forward and remained silent. She sipped from her glass, took a deep breath, then sighed.

"You look beautiful as well, Yennefer." Ciri said as she glanced at her with a subtle smile, "It's a gorgeous night and I've never seen Geralt this way, he loves her deeply."

"Ciri, please!" Yen said.

Ciri leaned her head on Yennefer's shoulder, "No, I have to say this now. I love you, but I also love Triss. I told her the same thing I am going to say to you now. Had Geralt chosen to come back to you, I would've comforted Triss the same way I've comforted you."

"Ciri, you know that Triss and I may never truly mend our relationship?" Yen muttered, then took another sip of wine, "There is a lot you don't understand."

Ciri smiled wanly, then raised her head and said, "Is this about the stuff with the lodge again? That happened years ago. Geralt loves her, Yennefer, and so do I. She deserves to be happy and she is. Is it wrong to put the past aside and make a future with him?"

"So you know everything about her dealing with the lodge and yet you…? I don't wish to interfere with them any longer. Geralt has decided and the matter is closed."

"Hmm, I remembered on the way to Rivia you lectured her angrily, I don't know what you hoped to achieve then, but everything ended so horribly. Is there truly nothing you regret, or feel ashamed of, Yennefer? She has beaten herself up for what happened and won't forgive herself, but I have. I know who she is as a person, and this has to stop. Triss is so much more than that. When Geralt asked her to, she came to my aid at Kaer Morhen."

"Triss came because she wanted to be next to Geralt." Yen said, dismissively.

"No! She came because I was in danger and needed her help. What is so wrong for wanting to be next to him? She'd never let him fight alone, but she would have come even if Geralt hadn't chosen her. She cares for him. Triss is not petty or resentful. Do you not know her or do you simply see a rival? I know what's in her heart Yennefer. Do you know she put her life in danger, risked everything, and was brutally tortured to help Geralt find me?"

Yen turned her head, then sipped her wine, "I know."

"She was tortured for me! I blame Geralt for not stopping it, but I know Triss loves me just as you, she risked herself to help me. Those whorsons brutally tore her fingernails. I saw the horrid scars and she still carries them." Ciri whispered, then lowered her head, "Don't tell me or hint she doesn't love me…"

Yen placed her hands on Ciri's cheeks, "Triss and Geralt will be fine, I promise I won't interfere."

"She truly loves him, and me, and I don't think she wants to fight with you. We've all done things we're not proud of, hasn't she suffered enough? She is so much more than that, to Geralt and to me. Triss thinks with her heart, carelessly at times." Ciri said, as her eyes watered, "I won't choose between you and her. I won't leave them and I don't want to leave you either. Please Yennefer, don't force me to choose, or no one will like what I decide to do. Most of all me."

"Her heart? That is not what Triss thinks with when it comes to Geralt." Yen laughed, "But I will not force you to choose. You are free to do as you wish."

"Yennefer! That isn't fair and you know it."

"Come now Ciri, why do you defend her so fiercely?" Yen asked, then leaned forward, "I don't wish to see you in tears, it isn't pleasant for me."

"Why must you be this way? I know what it was like between you and him, why can't you be happy for them? You will find someone, you know." Ciri whispered, "During my travels there was a saying I remember well...'If you wish to be loved, you must first love. If you wish to be absolved, you must first accept your failings."

Yen chuckled, "My, my how you've grown, I am glad for them—truly, isn't it obvious?"

Ciri gave a suspicious look. "I saw Triss approached you earlier, what did you talk about? I hope you didn't quarrel."

"Nothing important, we talked a little. Come on, we have to congratulate our newlyweds again, otherwise they'll eat each other." Yen said as they observed Triss and Geralt locking lips.

"Look at them, look at how he's changed in her arms. It's the happiest day of their lives—forgive me, I am out of line again." Ciri whispered.

"No need for that." Yen said, though her face hardened a little.

She rose to her feet with Cirilla and they walked to the table where Geralt and Triss sat, lips locked. The newlywed and their friends sat at a large banquet table adorned with fruit, wines and treats for their guests to feast upon. Geralt raised his head, but quickly returned to his lover's lips. Oblivious to their surroundings, they continued to enjoy each other's lips and only paused, momentarily, at the many greetings and well wishes from their guests. Ciri sat opposite the them, just as Triss laughed aloud when Geralt whispered something into her ears.

"I promise to give you a week to remember, Geralt. I have no plans to leave our bedroom, but you have to treat my body with care." She playfully tapped his nose.

He grinned, "We can go now, get started early. And when have I not taken care of that body Triss?"

"Geralt stop it, it would be rude to leave our guests."

"Ahem, do you need some privacy?" Ciri said.

"Hey Ciri, your father was just saying…"

"I don't need to hear it, I'm sure it was lovely." Ciri said, then chuckled and turned to Yen.

Triss smiled, then lightly stroked Geralt's face, "Alright, but he can be very romantic. Its..."

"Can I touch your belly and feel her kick again?" Ciri asked with a wild grin on her face.

"Not right now Ciri, Geralt here got your sister excited and she's hurt me enough today. I think she's asleep now, though, so I can finally enjoy him." Triss whispered.

Yen approached the table, then grabbed another wine from the server passing by and took a seat next to Ciri. She stared at Geralt and Triss briefly, then spoke, "How quickly you move Geralt, first a baby, then this."

"Not tonight, Yen. I mean it." He replied.

"What? I am simply making conversation." She answered.

"What is your point? I love Triss so why shouldn't we be married? Our child is her gift to me. What concern is it of yours, anyway?" Triss noticed his hands had stopped moving and his face had hardened as he stared at Yennefer.

"Stop it! Not now, and not tonight. You promised not to do this." Ciri said, then frowned as she turned to Yen.

"I made no such promise about having a civil conversation, but I'll behave. Congratulations Triss, you didn't have to wait twenty years."

"Thanks, Yen." Triss replied, "I guess." The sorceress hadn't taken her eyes of her husband as his body tensed beneath her hands.

"You don't need to thank me, I understand, you've always been very...insistent," Yen said. Geralt let out a low growl as he placed Triss in her seat. She gripped his arm to try and calm him down, but he ignored her subtle gesture, "You knew what you wanted when you seduced and slept with Geralt." Yen said, then drank the glass of wine in a single gulp, "You are his mistake."

"Enough!" The witchers voice was like a thunderclap that silenced the night. Geralt had shot to his feet, his hands slammed on the table, as his eyes stared furiously at the raven-haired sorceress opposite. All conversation and music ceased, for a moment, before Dandelion urged the performers to continue.

"I can't believe this! You promised!" Ciri shouted, then paused as Triss reached for her hands.

"I've tolerated this long enough! I have many regrets and have made many mistakes in my life, but what I have with Triss is one of the few things I'm proud of. The way she makes me feel...I'm worth something. Do not compare this to what we had, there is no comparison. What I regret, more than anything, are the years I wasted...!"

He paused as Triss gripped his hand tightly, her eyes pleaded for calm as his eyes drifted to the woman at his side. Geralt's fingers dug into the tablecloth and the wood beneath. Triss had never seen him this way and though she had heard Yennefer's comments, her only concern was her husband. Yennefer's initial reaction had been surprise, she hadn't expected Geralt to react so fiercely like he did. The impact of his words and the eyes of everyone fell upon her despite Dandelion's efforts to distract the guests.

She calmly composed herself, and looked at him coolly. "Perhaps I've had too much to drink. I need some air."

"You do!" Geralt growled.

As the sorceress stood, Triss also rose. She was deeply concerned for her husband. Geralt eyes and head followed Yennefer briefly as she walked away. Triss raised a hand to his chin, then turned his head towards her and urged him, "Hey, come back to me,"

After a moment, his eyes found hers again and his face softened, the anger had disappeared, and he said, "I'm sorry."

"Shhh, it's okay. I was worried about you, I've never seen you like that." She replied, studying his face as she held it, then she brushed his lips gently. Geralt smiled awkwardly at her. Triss felt his body relaxed beneath her fingers, then she whispered proudly as she gazed into his eyes, "There's my handsome husband."

"I like hearing you call me that." Geralt said, his smile widened, as he sat and took her into his lap again.

"Take off these gauntlets, I want to hold yours hands. Why did you decided to wear them now?" Triss whispered, then unstrapped his gauntlets and placed them on the table, then laced her fingers with his. His free hand trailed to her belly, "Please Geralt, don't wake your child."

"Well, there are other places…" He said, as his fingers trailed down her thigh.

"If you keep doing that, you'll have to finish what you've started." She whispered playfully, then took his hand and brought it high just above her belly and held it against her heart.

 *****][*****

Dandelion took to the stage, as the tune faded and all the guests turned their gaze to the bard while he spoke. He told tales about Geralt, their friendship, past and recent adventures, and the Witcher's time with the auburn-haired sorceress, Triss Merigold. The bard told great tales of Geralt and Triss' exploits with Zeugl in the sewers, the encountered in the forest of Flotsam and their ordeal in Novigrad. He narrated Geralt's journey to find Triss after the witcher Letho kidnapped the sorceress and fled to Aedirn, their ultimate reunion, harsh parting, and the joyous magic that was the story of his most recent confession of love and his proposal to Triss.

Surprised and amazed, Triss stared, "How does he know about all of that Geralt?"

"I told him. The big mouth, I didn't know he'd say it so openly." Geralt said, then lowered his head, "I wanted to keep the details of our private moments to myself, but Dandelion can be persuasive. I told him everything, even our… you know, the bathhouse in Flotsam."

"Geralt! You told him about that? Triss whispered softly, then tilted her head. "It's nice, but... Well that was our life, a part of my journey to reach you."

"Our story, a story about Triss Merigold, the woman and sorceress who loved me." Geralt said with his lips close to her face.

"What is he doing now?" Triss asked, as Dandelion announced his finale.

"He wrote a ballad for us." Geralt replied.

Dandelion bowed, then turned to Priscilla who gracefully nodded, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Witchers, sorceresses, nobles, and commoners. I the bard Dandelions present my Callonetta, Priscilla, who will grace us with her entrancing voice, in a ballad composed as a gift to my friends the Witcher, Geralt of Rivia, and his alluring bride, Triss Merigold of Maribor. I will play the lute."

"Love that is not freely given, is not love. Their story is _**A Love Entwined**_." Priscilla said as Dandelion began to play the lute.

 **Soft as stars are those caring eyes,**

 **that thawed a heart thought cold as ice.**

 **Her smile like the sun, breathes soothing words,**

 **those lips, sweet kiss you dare say suffice.**

The fourteenth you wished was there,

a burning love forged through time,

your glee and pain she hoped to share.

 **[]**

 **Rare is this love so nearly snuffed out,**

 **she gazed at your back as you drifted afar.**

 **You whistle a tune her heart alone echos,**

 **a gentle whisper, regret of your times apart.**

The fourteenth, you love so dear,

a tender love, that stings so sweet as wine,

her heart flutters at your verbal caress.

 **[]**

 **A lighthouse flames, calls promises shared,**

 **sweet stolen kisses sparked feelings anew.**

 **So fierce her stare, yet gentle with care,**

 **her tender touch, as fresh as morning dew.**

The fourteenth, a dearest friend so sweet,

breathes warmth in winter's cold embrace,

as your hearts merged with a single beat.

 **[]**

 **Rare are those hearts that love till the end,**

 **so lay bare your chest thus her head forever rests.**

 **Those scars you wear are hers to mend,**

 **so let your woes fade on your lover's breast.**

The fourteenth, whose kiss you yearned,

the love you sought was always yours,

a wolf and a fox in love's sweet snare.

Triss grinned wildly as she listened to Priscilla and Dandelion play their story. She fought her tears and leaned her head into Geralt's neck as he held her. His hands, tightly wrapped around her body, comforted the sorceress. Keira and Rita, with their Witchers, watched and listened. They occasionally gazed at Geralt and his new bride, only to turn their focus to their lovers sitting beside them. While the music played Rita leaned her head on Eskel's shoulders and the Witcher gently placed his arms around her waist. Soon the ballad came to a close, the guests rendered a thunderous cheers, some clapped, and others shouted. Geralt brought his face to his sorceress' body, kissed her neck to get her attention, then stole a kiss as she raised her eyes to meet him. Ciri quietly wiped her face, then left the table to join Yennefer who stood deep in her thoughts.

As Ciri approached her, Yen turned to face her. Both woman stared at each other for a moment, then the sorceress spoke, "I will be at the inn, excuse me Ciri, I must be on my way."

"Mmhmm," Ciri replied, as Yennefer walked toward Triss' home, then opened a portal and entered.

Dandelion ended his ballad, bowed, then acknowledged the witcher and his bride, "And there my friends you have it. A love story. Your story, long in the making."

"Thank you." Priscilla said, then bowed to the crowd.

"That was breathtaking Geralt, I love it." Triss whispered.

"Mmhmm, Dandelion and Priscilla's gift to us. Damn fool pestered me to tell him everything."

"I've had many perfect days with you, but none as this….Oh!" Triss flinched, to the jolting kick she received from her child, "Ah arg! Rosi...and the day I learned I carried your child."

"You look nice in that dress, so perfect, I can't stop thinking about taking it off to see what's hiding beneath." Geralt said as he rested his chin on her neck.

Triss snickered, then whispered, just for his ears. "Geralt you've told me many times this evening, but I can stand to hear it some more. You've already seen what lies beneath my dress Witcher and you will not escape me tonight."

Geralt grinned, then chuckled, a rare sound vibrated through her body, "I look forward to it. I can't wait to peel this dress off your skin and have you. Maybe I should do it right here."

"Mmm, tempting offer, and I'm afraid I won't be able to refuse it. Because...because you are doing it again Geralt, looking at me with those eyes." She whispered.

"You see my love for you, Triss?" He said.

"Yes Geralt, I do." Triss answered in full blush, "But, your eyes says much more than that and you know it."

Geralt ran his fingers along her side again, then paused on her belly and smiled when he felt the gentle push of his baby's movements. He listened to her heartbeat as Triss placed her hands over his and held them there. She stared at his eyes as they lowered to her breast, and then she violently pulled on his neck and kissed his lips. Geralt held his face close to hers and she clung to his lips with her teeth for a moment before resting her head onto his chest.

"They are huge, Geralt. I know. You don't have to say it." She whispered.

"You haven't grown much." Geralt said, as Triss' eyes quickly found his drifted to his, I think the changes in you body. I have never seen a sight as enticing as you look tonight."

"Really, hmm." Triss said, then shifted her body, "I know you heard my conversation with Yen earlier. Somehow she knew my thoughts, but claimed she didn't read my mind."

"I heard you speak, but I think you already know what I'd say." He whispered then buried his face in her hair and smelled her sweet scent.

"Why does she say such hurtful things to spite me?" Triss asked, then looked down at her belly, _We love you so much Rosi, and I long to see you, to hold you in my arms._ Triss thought to herself, then took a deep breath.

"What is it?" Geralt asked.

"Yen behaved so oddly."

"Yen is Yen, she hasn't changed." He said, "But odd? In what way?"

"True, but she accused me of bewitching her." Triss replied.

"Maybe it was Rosi." He replied, half-seriously.

"Stop joking Geralt. It's a scary thought. If our child did that, she is immensely powerful. Altering thoughts and making a person speak against their will is no easy task even for sorceresses of the highest caliber." Triss said, _Maybe something did happen to our child when Sigo attacked me._

"I don't want to talk talk about Yen anymore tonight." Geralt said, his tone stern.

There was a brief silence as they stood to bid farewell to the many guests, Geralt continued to hold her body into his. He had his arms across her, unafraid to show his affections. Triss had her back against his body and her fingers entwined with his as his hands kept her safely tucked into his arms. She loved the warmth of his body and enjoyed the heavy scent of polished leather emanating from his new armor. She grabbed his cloak with one hand and pulled it across their bodies as they openly continued their romantic cuddle. As mysteriously as they appeared, King Tancred and his guards slipped away into the night. Nobles and commoners paid their well wishes to the sorceress and her lover, and soon the quietness of the night returned, leaving just their closest friends.

Geralt drifted in thought briefly, and stared as their friends laughed. Then he asked unexpectedly."Triss? Did you enjoy all of this?"

"Was that a jest, Geralt? Everything was wonderful, I still can't believe it. Like the moment you truly opened your heart to me in Novigrad, and when you gave me this medallion. It was perfect."

"I could never let you go. We will have our child and I will see the girl in my dreams." Geralt grinned, then whispered, as he rocked their bodies slowly, _This is no mistake. My only mistake was making us wait so long for this._ "Thank you, for staying with me through it all."

"No, thank you, for all of this. What you said that night and what you've given me since. You're mine and I am forever yours, we've come a long way Geralt...but there are still dangers ahead."

"Mmhmm, I'll be there to protect you, and our children, but let's not speak of this now...not tonight. Tonight it's just us." Geralt said, "So, the visions you saw of our future. Did you see all this as one of those pleasant surprises you mentioned?"

"Our children?" Triss whispered softly into his ears as he carried her into their home. _Our children..._ "I saw this and many more happy moments. You will feel what I saw when you hold your child."

"I'm eager to meet her."

"As am I Geralt. This child has filled our world and occupied our dreams. Soon we'll meet her. I know I'm going to cry, but my heart yearns to embrace her. I want to show her the joys of this world. I want her to meet you." Triss whispered, then asked, "Do you think we've finally found our happy ending?"

"Mmmhmm, I can't imagine being any happier, than I am right now." He replied, "I can't explain it, not with words."

"Ciri said that too, you know? I want you to have beautiful days, unforgettable nights and a wonderful life with your children." Triss said, with her eyes closed, "Your child will be here soon and I don't know what to expect, but I have you Geralt, everything's better when I'm with you."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think I am always looking forward to improving my writing and ideas.**

* * *

 **If my story offends your CANON, I DON'T CARE.** See my profile and read my first rule. Don't like it? Too bad. This story was written for people who enjoy creativity, people like me. **If I hurt your feelings by doing certain things in this story, just remember, you are free to go and read something else.** I know it's a surprise to you but its true. **Cheers**


	17. The Swallow's Forest

**Chapter 17: The Swallow's Forest**

As her wedding drew near, the enchantress had taken a leave of absence from Kovir' royal court. She intended to spend the time on her honeymoon with Geralt, then spend the remaining time with her family and friends. With the war looming in their near future, Triss and the other sorceresses took every opportunity to make good memories. Rita and Keira had retreated to the island where new Aretuza stood with their witchers and Triss and Geralt locked themselves in their home. A few days after their wedding Ciri informed the sorceress she would be accompanying Yennefer to Skellige, then return. Yen had taken to staying on the isle in hopes of avoiding the looming war between Redania and Kovir, but Triss understood Radovid cared not for the personal decisions. Though Triss hadn't forgotten about Yennefer's recent attacks on the love between her and Geralt, and despite the sorceress' contempt, her cruel insults, and disrespect towards them on the night of their wedding, she took the necessary precautions, absent Yen's knowledge, to ensure she was safely out of Radovid's reach during her travels to Ard Skellig. That morning, Triss sensed Cirilla reluctance to leave Kovir, but the young woman promised to return as soon as her business on the isles was finished. Ciri assured Triss and Geralt she'd be absent no more than a week and Triss eagerly awaited her return.

Though she made no mention of it, Geralt understood his daughter well. The witcher knew Ciri would visit Skjall's burial site. She blamed herself for the young man's death and never failed to visit his grave each time she visited the islands. Absent their friends and Ciri, the newlyweds spent their days and nights coiled in each other's arms. In the quietness of their blissful honeymoon, the witcher and his sorceress made love, took strolls through the mountain paths, then spent romantic evenings under the stars on the cliffside. They returned later, during the night, and Triss made a bath for two. Then driven solely by lust and deep passion, they continued in their intimate frolic between husband and wife, oblivious as night became day and the days quickly turned into nights. Exhausted from one of their unending encounters, Geralt leaned his head in her lap, and closed his eyes as Triss read stories from an old tattered book. When she stopped reading and closed the book, he opened his eyes, kissed her lips, then pulled her body on top of him.

"Do you want me to read another?" She asked.

"No," He replied, then kissed her neck.

As night fell once more, Geralt made love to her. He reached up and pushed loose strand of moist sweaty hair from her face and forehead, and gently hooked them, behind her ears. Triss' eyes gazed at him with a deep love that calmed his hardened face. She gently leaned over, kissed his chin, then bit his lips and curled her body beside his. Geralt lowered his body and rested his face on her moist skin. Triss' body quivered in his arms, as the witcher dozed intermittently, until he drifted into a deep exhaustive sleep.

Triss gazed at his peaceful face, then ran her fingers through his soft sweat-soaked hair, then kissed Geralt shoulders, as she whispered into his ears, "Sweet dreams Geralt, I'll kiss you goodnight and love you forever."

"Don't move." He replied in a deep voice, as she shifted her body.

His hands tightly gripped her body as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held his face against her breast, then slipped into her own dreams.

 _She walked onto the porch as the sun peered through the clouds above. Crilla stood with her back toward the sorceress. Her hair draped across her back and hung between the handles of her swords. The sunlight warmed her face and the gentle gusts of wind lifted the young woman' hair. Ciri smelled of old leather, witcher's armor. Triss slowly made her way to her with a bright smile on her lips, then called to the young witcher. Ciri turned, yet her face remained hidden by her hair. She paused, her smile was replaced with a curious, yet deeply concerned gaze._

' _Ciri? Come over here and let me see.' She whispered, yet Cirilla did not move._

' _I have to leave you, Triss.' Ciri's answered, her voice lacking its familiar softness._

' _Wait.' Triss shouted, as she moved forward, but Cirilla continue drift farther away._

' _I'll see you again, someday.'_

' _Don't go, we love you. I...' Triss said, as she reached to grab Cirilla's hands. She was sure, she had caught her armor, yet Ciri slipped through her fingers and faded away._

 _Triss heard a subtle whisper as she fell to the floor, 'Forgive me.'_

' _Why? Why are you doing this?' Triss shouted, as she clutched her chest in grief._

 _Suddenly, the sun faded and the sorceress found herself in utter darkness. She heard a gentle roar, that was hastily replaced by a terrifying crack that shattered the air._

Triss opened her eyes, she had woken from her nightmare to the loud crack of thunder overhead, howling winds whistled through the windows as the flash of lightening lit their bedroom, "Ciri!"

 _What's going on? After that horrible nightmare, I feel… I don't know. Something feels wrong but... What is the matter with me? I miss her so much... and her pillow smells so nice._

The muffled strikes of ice falling on the roof tiles echoed in the bedroom. Geralt's hands held her waist as the witcher slept cupping a handful of her chemise. Triss gently removed his hands, taking care not to wake him, then robed herself and kissed his face. She slowly slipped out of bed and briefly held onto the bedpost as she walked to the dresser and lit two scented candles. She gazed at herself in the mirror and noticed her hair hung in tatters. Geralt's doing. He liked to play with her hair, running his hands through each silky strand, during their many intimate encounters since their wedding night.

Next to their bed were matching tables, a bouquet of roses in a crystal vase adorned her table and a single small box that held his daggers sat on Geralt's table. At a distance, Triss noticed a parchment, on his table, the note held her writing and she knew the contents of every letter she had written to him, intimately. It bore the smear of her lips and the unmistakeable sign that Geralt had repeatedly folded and opened the note. She stared at the parchment for a moment yet she did not approach it. The walls of their bedroom were decorated with beautiful paintings of Elven architecture, alongside a portrait of the witcher and his sorceress standing back to back.

Candlelight bounced against Triss' body causing her shadow to flicker and dance against the walls on the far end of their bedroom, as she walked toward the windows. The fresh smell of rain and ice filled her nose as she drew the curtains to the bedroom window and the scent of Geralt's' body faded. She'd left him in their bed and snuck away to find some water. Their recent spate of amorous activities often left her feeling exhausted and thirsty. As the sorceress walked into the parlor, the soft light from the burning fireplace, lit the room and her eyes quickly adjusted to the dimly lit space. Triss stared at a cherished painting that hung just above the fireplace. Evelyne had unveiled the portrait the morning after their wedding and the the sorceress .

In the portrait, they stood on a cliffside, with the snow covered plains at their backs. Triss wore a turquoise chiffon gown with sleeves draped on her arms. The long beautiful chiffon of her skirt flowed behind her body as if blown by the wind and laid against Cirilla's legs. Her left hand rested on the top of her belly, as her right hand gently held Geralt's head. She propped her right leg forward to exposed her legs through the slit in her gown as the witcher knelt before her, with his fingers inching up her thigh, while he kissed her tummy. Cirilla, also wearing a dress, held the sorceress gown from behind, with her body snugly tucked against Triss' back as her head rested on the sorceress' shoulders. Cirilla's eyes gazed at them and held a calm stare unlike anything Triss had seen before.

Triss smiled, then sighed, as she continued towards the table. The door to Ciri's bedroom appeared opened and Triss' eyes widened as she gently pushed the door and entered. The dull flames of the fireplace had burned themselves out and the cool air made her body shiver. She relit the fireplace, then walked to the dresser and paused for a moment before moving to Cirilla's bed. Triss, took Cirilla' hair clasp from her bed, fastened it in her hair then, pulled the covers off and climbed into it. Calmly, she laid in Ciri's bed for a while, then snagged her pillow and took a deep breath. It had only been a few days since the young woman departed with Yennefer, yet the sorceress found it difficult to sleep with Ciri so far away.

Triss had began to experience a strong almost irresistible urge to be in Cirilla's room nights before, just as she got the unsettling feeling that something was amiss. The sorceress felt an incredible anxiousness she had never felt before, and as the days passed, her anxiety grew stronger. More and more, she was drawn to items that reminded her of Ciri and, in particular, she clung to a blouse that held the young witcheress' scent.

Whenever Ciri was near, Rosi often moved wildly to Cirilla and Geralt's presence, but as she laid in Ciri's bed, the child did not move. Since Ciri's departure days earlier, Rosi had stopped reacting even to her father's touch and the sudden change in her unborn child frightened her. Triss cast a diagnostic spell on her body as she had done many times before to check her unborn child, then carefully applied her magic until she was certain that their baby was in no danger. Though she could see and feel her child's heartbeat through her sorcery, it was different. Triss climbed down from Cirilla's bed, but a sudden violent jolt from Rosi forced her to pause. She gripped the bed and crumpled the sheet beneath her fingers.

"Aaargh," Triss moaned, then mashed her lips, taking slow deep breaths and blowing out through her mouth.

Triss slowly went to her knees, bit her lips, then squeezed the covers until the pain subsided. She raised her body and climbed back into Ciri's bed, then rolled to her side hugging the pillows tightly with her face buried in them. She took a whiff of the faint smell that was Cirilla's scent, a sweet smell that was mixed with her fragrances and Rosi immediately grew calm. Her violent movements slowed to gentle nudges that were more comforting to the sorceress.

"Stay calm for mommy sweetie,—" She whispered to her child as she ran her fingers across her belly.

 _I need to tidy up a bit, your sister left her clothes on the floor again._ Triss, raised her body, then slid off Ciri's bed still clutching the pillow tightly against her chest.

"She still leaves her clothes lying about...your sister will be back soon." Triss whispered, mostly to comfort herself and quell the anxiousness she felt.

She tidied up Cirilla's room, then found the missing pillow from her bedroom,and the discovery brought a bright smile to her face as she placed her pillow in the center of Ciri's bed, then tugged at the sheets. Like her, Ciri often calmed herself by sleeping in their bed, against the sorceress' pillow, whenever she was away with her duties as the mage advisor. Geralt hadn't mentioned it, yet on many occasions he found his daughter asleep in their bed, clinging to Triss' pillow. Cirilla had taken the pillow to her room, and despite the many weeks that had passed, Triss' fragrance lingered on it still. She made her way into the parlor, then walked toward the window and peered out into the blackness of the Koviri night. It was stormy, and the moon hid behind the clouds. Icy rain obscured her view and prevented the sorceress from seeing the far edges of their manor. Triss stood and clutched Ciri's pillow close to her chest, then reacted to the sudden touch of familiar hands, as thunder cracked the air and lightning danced brilliantly across the sky.

"What is it?" Geralt asked, as he grabbed her waist and startled her, "I know something is bothering you, so don't deny it."

She closed her eyes, held his hands and whispered softly, "You startled me. It's nothing, just... Ciri isn't here and I miss her..."

"Don't worry, Ciri told you she'll be back. She's a witcher, she can take care of herself." Geralt said.

"I know, but I am suddenly overwhelmed by a strong desire to see her." Triss replied.

Geralt held her body from behind and pressed his chin on the top of her head. His action made her smiled as he muttered, "Come back to bed, Triss. The storm is making you anxious. Ciri will not travel in this, so she is not coming back tonight. It's possible she took another contract."

 _You miss your sister too, don't you Rosi? Why won't you move like you do when you father is near? I need you to move for him, love._

"Maybe Geralt, but she's already days late."

"Hmm, you miss Ciri. You've been holding onto her clothes, sleeping in her bed and now you are holding onto her pillow. Something else is wrong, tell me what you know." Geralt mumbled.

Triss leaned her body into his chest and her belly rubbed against his fingers, "Lately, your child refuses to move, even when your hands are resting on my belly. She hasn't kicked me the way she's done in the past when you are near, Geralt. I fear it's got something to do with Ciri. That something isn't right. I miss her, her smile...I miss the way she looks at me...I miss our girl talks, and the way she hugs me when she sleeps in my lap." Her eyes closed as she reminisced.

Geralt smiled lovingly and nuzzled her neck. "Everything's fine, you'll see." He said, as he slowly removed her robe and let it fall to the floor, then tugged on her chemise to coax her back to their bedroom. Triss stood at the edge of their bed and held the bedpost as he climbed in and waited for her to join him. She placed Cirilla's pillow on hers, changed into a particular chemise that he loved, then slid into bed, beside him. Geralt felt and sensed the tension in her voice, but the witcher had no words to calm her. Triss nibbled on her lips and avoided his gaze as her eyes held a worrisome stare he hadn't seen in awhile. Ciri had promised to return to Kovir but, when the young witcheress failed to return as planned, her worries grew. She snugly scooted her body next to his and slid her feet down his legs and took a deep breath. Geralt buried his face in her hair, then coiled his arms around her as she flicked her finger and pulled the covers over them with her magic. The warmth of his bare skin against her back soothed her, but the pillow she gripped was a reminder of the girl she longed to see.

She raised, then turned her head over her shoulders, and caused their lips brushed against each others', "It's not like Ciri to disappear like this. I don't know how, but I know something isn't right. I feel it in every fiber of my body."

"You smell nice." Geralt replied into her ears, as he breathed in the scent of her hair. Though it was something that had always soothed him, his deep, vibrating voice calmed her.

"Thank you." Triss whispered softly, then turned her body, and buried her face into his chest, "Your body is so warm."

The sorceress had closed her eyes, her lips moved soundlessly as she muttered her love for the witcher and Ciri. Geralt ran his hands across her face and pushed her hair aside to reveal her cheeks and eyes. He had watched her sleep many times, yet the peacefulness of her face, the softness of her lips comforted and tempted him, as he gently kissed her forehead. With her eyes still closed, Triss placed her hand on his waist and pulled him closer, her tiny, yet soft loving finger gripped an old scar and gently caressed it. A sudden calmness befell Geralt, as her touch began to lull him to sleep..

"I want her to come back...I love her so much, I want her here with me, with us." Triss muttered against his chest, beneath the covers.

"She'll come back." He replied, groggily, and tightened his hug.

 *****][*****

It was morning, and though Geralt's words had given her some measure of calm, Triss remained anxious. Geralt left her to rest as he trained just outside their home near the garden. She woke, and lay on bed for a moment, then slowly slipped out of their bed, and made her way into the parlor. Triss folded her arms across her body as she stood beside the window, then she drew the curtains to get a better view of her witcher as he swung his sword. She watched and clutched her body, as his every swing and graceful step reminded her of Cirilla's absence. The sorceress grew more anxious, and felt a powerful urge to sit. She had grown accustomed to their rigorous training each morning and came to admire the clanking of their blades as they sparred. Another night had gone by, and Ciri still had not returned. She reminisced about their time together, but her sentimental longing was interrupted when her megascope hummed to life.

 _What now?_ Triss grumbled, as she walked toward her lab.

She opened the door and to her surprise, it was Yennefer in the image. Triss stood with her right hand resting on her hips, and her left on her belly, then she spoke, "Yen? Is something wrong? What is it?"

"Has Cirilla returned to Kovir?"

"No, I was beginning to worry, she should have been here two days ago." Triss replied.

"Dammit!" Yennefer muttered.

"Yen...ne...fer? What's going on? What happened?" Triss asked, frowning worriedly as her eyes narrowed.

"Ciri said she was visiting an old friend, the day after we arrived on Ard Skellig, and I haven't seen her since. I'd imagined she returned to Kovir to be with you, but..." Yen replied.

"But…? But what Yennefer?" Triss said, though Yennefer remained silent. She simply bit her lips, then crossed her arms while her eyes strayed as if deep in thought.

"I think she fled, but..." Yennefer mumbled, then dropped her arms and stepped out of view briefly.

"Hey, get back here! What are you saying?" Triss asked frantically.

"Nevermind, it's nothing." Yen answered.

"You need to search for her, I knew something was wrong. I should've trusted my instincts and called you when I felt it days ago. I'll do what I can to locate her. Please, let me know if you find anything." Triss said as she leaned forward and held onto a chair.

"Triss?"

"I'm fine!" She mumbled, then terminated the megascope link.

Deeply troubled by Yennefer's reaction, Triss decided to use magic to locate Cirilla. Using Ciri's hairs from her brush, the sorceress used the same technique she had employed to locate Phillipa at the fountain near the Passiflora in Novigrad. She quickly filled the tub in Cirilla's room with water, then took her seat. She applied a combination of hydromancy and sortilege, but failed to locate Cirilla despite her best efforts.

"Geralt!" Triss called to him, knowing he was listening to her discussion with Yen. He gently opened, the door and walked towards her, "Look at this. Where is she? Where is my little girl?"

"I don't recognize the image. Nothing familiar. Look at the trees and forest." He replied.

The images in the water were unfamiliar to their world, like nothing Triss and Geralt had ever seen. She immediately sent a frantic messages to Keira, Rita and Evelyne, then contacted Yennefer and asked the sorceress to return to Kovir, but Yen refused and insisted she preferred to follow Ciri's movements on Ard Skellig, to learn why she fled. Later that day, Yennefer traced Ciri travels to Lofoten, yet no one would speak to her. Finally, the sorceress learned that Cirilla had vanished distraught after speaking with a young woman from Freya's temple.

Triss continued her search for Ciri well into the night until the young woman made a grand entrance in a blast of magic just after nightfall. She entered their home and Triss immediately rushed to her side, then scolded her with a soft smack across the cheek followed by a hug. Back in Triss' arms, Cirilla broke into tears as she told the sorceress and Geralt she had fled to be alone. With a slight hesitation, she broke their embrace after a short lovely moment, then retreated to her bedroom with her hands firmly tucked at her side. Triss followed, but Ciri slammed the door, bolted it shut, and refused to let her in.

"Ciri, you will open this door at once and tell us where you've been!" Triss said, "You had me so worried."

"Please, Triss, I beg you, just let me have a moment alone. I need to be alone!" Ciri whined.

"Ciri—I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't mean to hit you. I was worried about you baby girl."

"Mm-mm, it's not your fault, and you didn't hurt me." Ciri whispered, from behind the door, her voice shaking as she cried.

"Just let me in and we can talk about it. Whatever it is I'll listen and help. You know that."

"I know, but I need to be alone for a moment. Later perhaps, if you are still willing ..." Ciri whispered.

Geralt touched her shoulders, then her waist and Triss turned, "Let's go, Ciri will come to you when she's ready to talk."

"I hit her Geralt, without asking how she was, I—I was so worried. Dammit!" Triss shouted.

"She knows." He muttered, then insisted, they leave Ciri to gather herself. He held her close as they escaped to the bedroom.

Absent prying eyes, the days came and went as Triss and Geralt refused to leave their bedroom. With Ciri back, Triss had relaxed again in her husband's arms. Night and day, her muffled passionate cries could be heard, as they delighted in their heated affair for days with short moments of calm and quiet in between. Cirilla hadn't seen them since their brief encounter after she returned five days earlier. During the night as the famished pair slipped from the bedroom to eat, Cirilla caught them just as they slipped back towards their bedroom. Triss giggled and laughed as Geralt carried her back to their bed. She promised to speak to Ciri in the morning, just as Geralt shut the door just as Ciri exited her bedroom. Early the next morning, Cirilla awoke and waited for Triss and Geralt to emerge, but noonday came and went and still they failed to show. Rita , Eve and Keira had also visited, but their presence wasn't enough to tear the sorceress away from her witcher's arms. She opened the door briefly, but ignoring her sister', Geralt cuddled her from behind, and dragged her giggling back to their bed. Evelyne and the others sat in the parlor listening to Cirilla jest about catching the two lovers sneaking through the home in the middle of the night, then excused themselves when they were satisfied that Ciri was safe, and the newlyweds were to remain indisposed. Ciri waited patiently, then paced anxiously in the parlor until she could wait no longer. She had carefully planned a secret getaway, and now, she was determined to get them out of bed and away from Kovir. She stood beside their bedroom door and listened to their whispered conversations as Geralt's deep voice resonated through the walls.

"Excuse me!" Ciri knocked loudly, "Do you plan to spend your lives in there? Come out now or I will bust the door down! It's been a week, you can't possibly last another week in there."

"I don't know…! Maybe two lifetimes." Geralt shouted out in response. He smiled, then held onto Triss and refused to let her out of bed, "Stay with me a little longer."

"We have to get the door, husband, and we need another bath." She whispered playfully pulling on his hair.

"I'm busting the door down now!" Ciri shouted, "I need to speak to Triss."

"Stop it, Ciri, and go away!" Geralt answered.

"Geralt! Just give us a moment, Ciri." Triss said.

"I have something for you, Triss, and you as well father." Ciri said with a slight tone in her voice.

"She's started calling me father more and more. I don't know what to do." Geralt whispered to Triss, as he sat up on the edge of the bed, yet his face betrayed his proud smile.

"I think it's beautiful. Ciri ceased being just your ward a long time ago. If she ever was just that. That girl is your daughter, Geralt. Your girl, your little witcher, the little girl you asked me to care for so long ago." Triss whispered, as she rose up on the bed and hugged him from behind, "Now come on, let's see what she needs, or I'm afraid she will bust through the door."

"Damn, do we have to?" Geralt whined, as her warm naked body rested against his back.

"Yes, Geralt, or I will sleep in Cirilla's room tonight." Triss jested as she affectionately mussed his hair, then climbed out of bed and robed herself.

"Alright, but this isn't over. As soon as we see what Ciri needs, I plan to take you back to bed." Geralt mumbled.

"I promise, we can lay in bed all day." Triss whispered, then smiled and walked towards the door.

"I will hold you to that." He murmured, just as she turned and got a glimpse of his naked body.

Geralt paused, then took his shirt and raised his head as she ogled his body. He stepped to the side unaware that Triss was watching. Her eyes followed his every movement, as she stared at his body, lustfully, and bit her lips.

 _Shit. Control yourself, Triss, you are behaving like a horny bitch in heat. But, dammit,, he is mine...and just look at him._ She thought, then moved closer as he raised his hand to don his shirt. His firm muscles drew her lustful gaze, but she quickly snapped to her senses as Cirilla rattled the door.

"Alright, I've waited long enough!" Ciri shouted, "Forgave me, Triss, but I'm busting the door and coming in or Geralt will never let you out."

Geralt raised his head and caught a glimpse of her eyes as she turned to open their bedroom door, "No need for that." Triss said, as she opened the door.

Ciri stood just outside their bedroom with her back against the wall. She stepped forward, then placed her hand on her hips and teased, "Interesting look, Triss. I like the new hair style."

"Blame your father, he loves playing with my hair as we..."

"Yes, yes, yes." Ciri interrupted. "I don't need to know the details. Your hair's a mess and you look exhausted. When was the last time you slept?"

Triss smiled, "You sound like my mother, Ciri."

"No, you are the mother and I am the concerned daughter." Ciri said with a soft smile.

"Well, come and sit with me. Geralt will be out soon." Triss said.

Ciri grabbed her hand and pulled her back, "You and Geralt need to ready yourself. I have something special planned for the two of you. No objections Triss, just make him go along. He listens to you."

 *****][*****

 _ **Honeymoon...**_

Triss stared, at the fascinating creatures that hovered in the skies just above them. Cirilla had brought them to an unknown world and dropped them off before an exotic secluded manor deep in a forest. Trees on this world towered far above the clouds. The creatures were larger than usual, even the soft colored butterflies had wings the size of a hawk's. She felt a strong magic presence in the creatures. Grasses displayed bizarre colors and behavior as the sunlight graced and faded from them. The plants moved strangely, as if by magic. Soaring about them were flocks of birds that danced in the wind. Each paired with a mate, it was an odd-looking, yet strangely beautiful sight.

Ciri followed closely as Triss looked on in amazement and took in the beautiful autumn scene. The trees and leaves surrounding them were a crisp yellow, as the leaves bathed in the golden rays of the sun, and gently fell, blanketing the ground. The sun stood just above the evening sky as a gust of wind blew at Ciri's back and caused her cloak to float forward. Despite the obvious difference, this world held many similarities to their. Triss glanced over as as creature scurried through the leaves, then paused and took a deep breath of fresh air.

The moist ground beneath their feet felt comforting, so Triss removed her fur boots and dipped her feet in the soft dirt as Ciri smiled, then continued to back away playfully. The sorceress stood, as the crimson rays of the fading sunset penetrated the branches above and beat down on her face. She walked forward amid the golden hues of fallen leaves, just as a gentle breeze blew a mound of dried leaves into the air. Triss raised her hands to cover her eyes, and then she tucked her loose strands of hair behind her ears, as Ciri paused. The subtle gestures made the scene appear as like a perfect painting in Geralt's eyes. The witcher grinned wildly, then folded his arms across his body, as both women continued to converse.

"Where do you think you're running off to? Triss asked softly, then rested her hands on her belly and smiled at Ciri.

Young Cirilla crossed her leg and bowed as if in a theater play, then she whispered, "I bid you and the witcher good evening, m'lady. My gift to you; a gesture of my thanks and esteem for everything you've done and continue to do for us Triss."

"Ciri…" Triss started with a soft smile, touched by the words. "You're not heading anywhere until you take a walk with us." Triss said, then tilted her head and gazed at Ciri, "This place is beautiful. Where are we?"

"A world far away, yet it's much like our own. There are creatures here, magnificent creatures, Triss, yet there are no monsters." Ciri answered, "I hid here to escape the Wild Hunt."

Ciri smiled. She held onto Triss' hands as Geralt walked forward and took the sorceress into his arms and wrapped her body against his chest. Triss uncoiled her hand, then she pulled Ciri closer and asked, "Why did you bring us to such a lovely place?"

"Isn't it obvious Triss? I wanted you to have an unforgettable moment. I want you to have a beautiful time far from the worries of Kovir and politics." Ciri replied, then leaned her head on Triss' shoulders, "You both deserves this... and so much more."

"We love you Ciri... I've loved you since the day I laid my eyes on you. I've always done what I thought was right, but I should've placed you and Geralt before everything else. No matter what. I'll never make those mistakes again. You're a part of me, and always will be." Triss whispered clinging to Cirilla.

"And me? You know when I'm with you both like this, I feel as if I could conquer the world." Geralt mumbled, then pulled their bodies toward him. He placed his face next to Triss' and kissed her as she canted her head to stare at him, his beard grazed her face and tickled her. "Stop beating yourself. I don't like it. No one would've done what you've done for me and Ciri. You made me accept what I feel...you make me want to do this all the time."

"See what I mean Ciri? Sometimes her just say things." Triss laughed loudly, then nudged Ciri as both women burst into deep laughter. His spontaneous outburst was amusing and oddly romantic, "Geralt, you're not conquering any worlds today... but I plan to conquer you later." She whispered, then looked up into his eyes adoringly for moment, before giving him another quick peck on the lips, "And thank you".

"Mmhmm." He grinned.

"Eww! Conquer? Is that a secret word for what you do in bed?" Ciri shouted, then laughed. She stepped forward, twirled her body, then leaned slightly like a frisky pup, "Triss loves you too Geralt. I can't believe you are actually jealous."

"I'm not!" The witcher replied, then turned his face back towards Triss and gave her a nod.

"You are!" Ciri replied.

"No. It's just, you and Triss are always whispering to each other..." He said.

Ciri laughed, then answered, "Then you'll have to forgive me again, because that reminds me that I have something else to say to Triss, but it's private. Let go of her body and stay away, father, this is for us girls only."

"Mmhmm, but I can't promise not to listen in I have witcher ears you know." He said as Ciri snatched the sorceress hands and pulled her away.

"Then plug them!" Ciri laughed.

They hugged each other, then Ciri placed her lips to Triss' ears and whispered, "This world is magnificent. You have days to be alone with him. Tomorrow, I will show you something. Wake up just before dawn and take Geralt down the path that leads into the hills."

"I am heavy with your sister on a strange unknown world—I can't have your sister here, Ciri."

"I know, so stop your fret. I'll never be too far away to take us home." Ciri replied. She paused, then took a deep breath to gather her courage, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what is it?" Triss said.

"Why did you try so hard? What drew you to Geralt?" Ciri asked.

"Try so hard?" Triss replied.

"No! Argh, that's not it. I meant, you know...what made you fall in love with Geralt?" Ciri whispered.

Triss looked off into the distance for a moment, as she thought about their lives. Her eyes were soft and she couldn't resist the urge to smile. She glanced across to where her husband stood and then she turned back to Ciri and said, "He was the most handsome man I'd ever seen. Still is, that won't ever change, but—"

"Yes, and what else?" Ciri asked eagerly.

She glanced at Geralt once more, "There was a sadness in Geralt's eyes back then, a deep sadness I wanted to sooth and make mine. He seemed resigned to that life. I've had similar feelings when it came to being a sorceress and finding love. I guess our professions expected that of us, but he made me want more. That witcher made me realize there were more important things in life. I wanted to share those things with him, Ciri. I wanted to give him this life and make him happy. I thought we could bring happiness to each others lives."

"You were right." Ciri said, beaming.

"If I've only ever been right about one thing in my life. I'm glad it was that. I knew then what it meant, but I didn't care. I was in love with him. What I felt, and still feel, for Geralt is like nothing I've ever experienced before. He's noble, charming, funny and romantic. He always supported me and eased my doubts. He is my best friend, Ciri."

"Wow, it feels so strange...I am about cry, you know?" Ciri whispered.

"Please, don't, baby girl. Geralt always appeared when I needed him the most. I have never felt such pain as the times he left me, or such relief as I did when he returned, and I have fallen deeper in love with him with each passing day. I should have never let him go." Triss said.

"Why did you let him go?" Cir asked.

"I don't know." Triss answered softly, "I won't risk losing him again. I want him to know what I feel, I will always show him what he means to me through my words and actions. He does the simplest things and just...he makes me feel as though I can soar high above the clouds. I must sound so silly? "

"No, it's not silly at all." Ciri replied.

'My sisters ridiculed me for placing Geralt above Lodge business, but I was in love, what was I to do?" Triss whispered, "Phil even tried to force me to choose: Geralt or the Lodge and I chose him."

"Hopelessly romantic! You are so beautiful when you blush, and you blush each time Geralt is mentioned."

"Is it truly so romantic? That is what I feel every moment I am with him." Triss smiled, "I can't see myself blush, but Geralt said the same thing as you."

"Mmhmm, it is and you do. Look how red your face's become." Ciri mumbled, "This getaway is my gift to you both. I want you to be happy with him Triss."

"This place is so beautiful Ciri."

Triss gazed at the landscape. Large magnificent trees filled the scenery, and the smells of the air in this world were alluring. Unfamiliar sounds, a powerful waterfall splashing in the distance, the exotic looking songbirds filled the air with beautiful melodies as they strolled. Triss wanted to take a stroll, explore this new world with her witcher on a path that led deeper into the trees, but Ciri forced them to visit the home she had prepared for them: a beautiful manor, with fascinating architecture made of bright stones. Ciri had prepared the house days before they arrived and now the young witcheress had set the stage for a beautiful honeymoon. She held Triss' hands and they walked with Geralt following close behind them. Anxious, Geralt senses focused on every sound, but the witcher soon relaxed as he closed his eyes to their soft laughters. Attached to his back were his trusted swords ready to be unsheathed, his chest adorned with potions and a pair of familiar daggers, he paused and listened to the soothing sound as Triss' tiny bare feet crushed the leaves beneath them. Triss stopped when the noise of his footsteps ceased.

She turned around and took a few steps forward to meet him, then took his arms as Ciri continued ahead. Her hair flew gently in the soft breeze that blew across their backs and strands of her hair gently caressed his face. Geralt grabbed a handful and rubbed her silky smooth auburn hair against his skin. The scent of her locks and body ensnared his senses, as golden brown leaves swirled around them with each gust of wind. He stood occupied in her arms until Ciri playfully pushed them forward toward the manor. When they arrived, Triss opened the front door and walked in as Ciri hung back. She blocked Geralt's path and he paused and folded his arms across his body, then leaned against the banister.

"Geralt?"

"Hmm, what is it Ciri?"

"You've changed."

"You think so?" Geralt asked.

Ciri chuckle, "Mmhmm, it's better. You're better, happier, and much more open. Triss makes you smile, but I am curious...why do you work so hard with her? She loves you unconditionally, you know."

Geralt took a deep breath, then raised his head and rest it against the wooden beam, "Because I didn't before. It's different, it was always different with Triss. I hurt her more than once and left her. Let her think she was second and unloved. Now, I have to always show her she is the woman I chose, even when she's in my arms."

"I don't understand." She replied.

"You will someday." He grinned, and stared, "I won't stop moving towards Triss. I can't, I fear I will hurt her again and I will hate myself for it, Ciri. I will never let myself be the cause of that again. I never want to see her hurt again, it tears me up inside. She has been through enough for all of us, for everyone."

"There, right there...That's it." Ciri said, "I still don't understand everything, but I know Triss will never leave you no matter what you do. She loves you like no other, Geralt."

"I took her for granted, didn't see what I had...what I could've had all those years with Triss, until it was almost too late. No more, she is mine and I will do anything to keep her. She is...I found my other half, Ciri. Triss filled that hole I had just accepted would always be there. I don't know, you know... I just know with Triss it's right." He replied as Ciri looked on with pride and amazement.

"Is that all?" Ciri asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, "You know and don't know a lot of things."

"No! Hey, stop teasing. You know her, Ciri. Triss is not afraid to show me what she feels. When she's near, I can say and do anything and it still feels so natural."

"Triss said the same when I asked her why she loved you so much." Ciri smiled and swiftly stepped forward to give him a strong hug. Geralt raised his body from the beam, as she pulled his arms, whispered, then gently nudged him forward, "Promise me you will never hurt, Triss, Geralt. Promise me."

"I never ever meant to, and never will again. I promise." He murmured, and put an arm around his daughter's shoulders and pulled her close.

"Speaking of promises, do you remember you promised to tell me about Flotsam and your time together with Triss?" Ciri asked, then stared at Triss through the window and curtains for a moment, "Triss mentioned Flotsam, the rose…you gave her the rose in Flotsam but there is something else, isn't there?"

He grinned, "There is, but that's private, a memory I share only with Triss. A very special moment."

"I can only imagine, Triss' face turned red when she spoke about Flotsam. That place and the rose holds a special significance to her." Ciri said, then walked towards the door.

 _I have to find another rose for her, but Flotsam is so far away. Maybe...maybe Keira will help me._ Geralt thought, then raised his head as Ciri walked through the door.

Geralt followed close behind Ciri, then paused just an arm's length from his sorceress. Triss turned took Ciri's hand and walked with her. They stumbled into a large room, adorned with paintings of the beautiful foreign landscape, then sat by the window as Geralt rekindled the fireplace. Beautifully woven dark green curtains draped at her back, Triss held onto the soft fabric and gently rubbed it against her skin. Cirilla removed her swords and took a seat next to the sorceress. She crossed her legs and rested her elbow on her thigh as she leaned forward. Ciri turned her head as Triss called Geralt to her side, then instructed her witcher to sit on the floor and rest his head in her lap after he finished tending the fireplace. A brief silence ensued as Geralt removed his swords, then he raised his gaze as Triss spoke.

"I'm so sorry I struck you Ciri. You have no idea how worried I was...that something terrible had happened to you. Then I learned you had fled." Triss said, with an apologetic smile, "What would make you do something so silly?"

"Mmm, mmm," Ciri shook her head, then leaned on Triss' shoulders "I know why you did it, I'm not upset with you. My uneasiness began long before that."

"Ciri, I…you don't have to hide anything from me. Whatever this is, I know it weighs on you because I can see it in you eyes, baby girl." Triss whispered, then wrapped her arm around Ciri and held her closer, "If you don't want to, I'll drop the subject and never discuss it again, but...I'd like it if you told me what happened, what's wrong."

Ciri raised her head, then stared at the flames, "Geralt? Do you remember Skjall?"

Geralt felt a shock through his body and Triss noticed his odd hesitation. He paused, then dropped his armor to the floor, "You don't want to hear this now, Ciri."

Like a short lit fuse, Cirilla leapt from her seat beside Triss and fiercely eyed him, "We are already broaching the subject so I must know. Is it true?!"

Geralt remained silent, then turned his eyes from them, and mumbled, "Ciri I don't want to revisit that..."

"Then tell me it's false! Please, tell me it's false, Geralt!" Ciri shouted, then grabbed his shirt and banged her fist against his body. "Why?! Why?! Why did you let her defile him? Skjall risked everything to helped me flee the hunt. How could she do that to him?"

"Ciri, I was there and I did nothing to..." Geralt replied.

"Stop her?!" Ciri said, "You are right, you should have stopped her!"

"Geralt, who is Skjall? And what is Ciri talking about?" Triss asked, then rose to the feet

Ciri turned and hugged Triss, then buried her face in Triss' chest, "The priestesses on Lofoten said Yennefer used necromancy to pry answers from Skjall's lifeless body and destroyed their garden with forbidden magic. I refuted the claims, but Geralt just confirmed it, Triss."

"Well Geralt, is it true?" Triss said.

"Mmhmm." He replied, knowing he could not lie to the sorceress.

She frowned, then gently moved her hand along Cirilla's back and held her head, "Stop crying, your safety was at stake, I am certain Yen did what she did out of desperation to find you. I'm not saying it's right, Ciri, but I understand why she did it and you should too."

"It doesn't make it any better. Skjall was…"

"It's never easy after you lose someone you care about Ciri, never." Triss whispered quietly, looking briefly towards her husband, "Come on, let's sit."

"No, I want to go to bed...I need to think." Ciri said, then broke their embrace, "I will see you on the morrow,

Triss raised Cirilla' chin and kissed her cheeks, "Ciri...I know you are upset and hurt, but try to see Yennefer's point of view. You are important to her. Me and Geralt, we love you and we would risk everything and do anything if you were in danger."

"I know. But you wouldn't do that." Ciri replied, then quickly walked away, and disappeared up the winding stairs to her bedroom.

"Necromancy, Geralt? Is that why you hinted that at the witch hunters' barracks? Why would you agree to that?" Triss asked, then sighed. She walked over to Geralt now sitting on a sofa and held his face against her body, "Was there was no other way?"

"Our girl is right, you would never do that. And I'm glad. It's not a pleasant thing. Part of me wishes I had stopped it. Part of me fears I might never have found Ciri." Geralt replied, "Let's go, we should get in bed." He said, as he looked up into his wife's forgiving eyes.

"Hmm, bed." Triss answered, "I'd love to right now, but you know Ciri is not going to let that go until she speak to Yen right?"

"We will deal with that later and Ciri knows that." Geralt replied, "I know you are disappointed, but.." .

"I'm not disappointed Geralt, but it breaks my heart to see you and Ciri this way. I don't know if she was in love with the boy, but Ciri cares about him. She said he risked a lot for her, so I understand why she's upset. I'll speak to her, maybe I can get her to calm down." Triss said, then knelt on the floor in front of him.

Geralt raised his eyes, and met hers. In all his plight, he'd always found comfort in her eyes and despite her scolding gaze earlier, Triss' eyes held no resistance. Geralt reached forward and placed his hands on her neck then give her a soft kiss on her forehead. Her face lit with the soft sweet sensation that was hers alone. Triss raised her hand to his face and drew him closer, her heart pounded as his warm breath touched her face. Her lips twitched as she waited for Geralt's kiss, but his witcher's eyes took quick glances at her body. She smiled, then whispered hoarsely as his hands traced her body searching every inch of her smooth taut belly. She grabbed his shirt and gave him a sweet long kiss that pulsed with an explosive passion the witcher felt only on her lips. They held their breaths and their mouths stayed just a hair's width from each other. Her warm breath on his face made him smile. Her touch was more than a chastising kiss and the sorceress quickly removed her lips from his as her gazed hinted their passionate affair would continue. Geralt knew something more would follow, his eyes wandered the room, then returned to her. Triss sensed what he wanted, yet her mind thundered with Cirilla's words, she placed her finger over his eyes and closed them for a moment, then rose to her feet and kissed his face,

"Stay with me." Geralt murmured.

"Ciri needs me more than you right now, Geralt. Wait for me in bed." Triss replied.

As she started to turn and walk away, Geralt reached out and grabbed her wrist with a low growl, pulling her back to him. He gave her a fierce, bruising kiss that took her breath away, then released her hands. Triss smiled as she wiped her lip with her thumb, then turned and headed towards Ciri's bedroom. The sight of the ornate spiral staircase was tempting, but she had no intention of climbing so high. Not in her condition and especially not with Geralt waiting for her. With magic she vanished and appeared just above the stairs, and the loud hum drew Geralt's gaze. The witcher grinned at her use of magic to skip the long climb, then laughed as he sprawled his body on the soft sofa. Geralt leaned his head over the back of the sofa and watched as Triss walked toward Ciri's door. His eyes hungrily took in every inch of his wife's curves.

She paused, then listened as Geralt jested, "Walk any slower and I'll be old before you return."

"Amusing, Geralt. Keep it up, handsome, and I will show you what it's like to carry a child." Triss said with a grin, then opened Ciri's door and entered.

She gazed at Cirilla, who pretended to be asleep. The young woman wore a shirt Triss was very familiar with. She had seen Geralt wearing that shirt at Kaer Morhen the night before their battle with the wild hunt and she had worn it many times in Kovir. The sorceress smiled, then took a candle from the table and placed it by Ciri's bedside. Triss covered Cirilla with a soft quilt, then gently pushed her hair aside and kissed her cheeks. Cirilla eyes were wet with tears, and the sorceress knew she wasn't asleep, yet she chose not to intrude.

"Sweet dreams Cirilla...and forgive your father. He, and I, we always have your best interests in mind. You are precious to us, baby girl." She whispered.

As the sorceress turned to leave, Ciri opened her eyes and whispered, "I'm not sleeping. Will you stay with me until I sleep? Please."

"I had a feeling you weren't..." Triss chuckled, then climbed into Ciri's bed, "And yes, I'll stay until you fall asleep."

Cirilla quickly hugged her side and placed her head in the sorceress chest. She took a deep breath, then tightly wrapped her arms behind the sorceress back as her right hand gently rested on Triss' belly. "I want to be with you and Geralt, in Kovir, just for a little while. When we return."

"Ciri, you know what I feel in my heart for you will never change." Triss replied, her heart skipped a beat, and she would have simply said yes but her mind raced. Her hand moved to Ciri's face and she instinctively wiped away the girl's tears, "You are too beautiful to cry."

"Will you teach me to control my magic? Avallac'h was a good teacher but he emphasized things I had no interest in. I'd like to fully be in control of my magic, as you are." Ciri whispered, then closed her eyes.

"Ciri, your potential and abilities far exceed mine, they far exceed anyone's, but of course I will teach you everything I can." Triss replied, then placed her hands on Ciri's cheeks and played with her hair as it dangled down.

"I was afraid you'd refuse." Ciri whispered, groggily, then took a hand full of Triss' gown.

"Don't be silly. Why would I ever refuse you? You know...I look forward to it." Triss replied, then turned her gaze toward Ciri.

"Triss?" Ciri mumbled, as her eyes got heavier.

"Yes." Triss replied, as she rocked her body gently with Ciri in her arms.

"I'm sorry I ruined the night with my silliness." Ciri whispered, softly.

"Shush Ciri, you haven't ruined anything. This is a beautiful gift. A nice getaway with you and Geralt. It's been perfect." Triss said, then twirled her fingers in Cirilla's hair, "Thank you for this."

"You are welcome...you smell so sweet." Ciri whispered, then gently rubbed her hands on the sorceress' belly and her child slowly moved.

 _Your sister loves you Rosi. I wonder if you know that?_ Triss thought to herself, then snapped to her senses as Ciri spoke.

"We love you mommy." Ciri said, as she pressed and shifted her face in Triss' chest.

Triss gasped, her fiery blue eyes grew larger, brighter and tears slowly rolled down her cheeks, as she gasped for breath. In a soft whisper, she answered, "I love you too, Ciri." _We...mommy...me? What do I say, what do I do?_ Her thoughts raced, _Ciri, Rosi...and Alvin, I don't know what happened to you but I've missed you more than you'll ever know._ Then she looked down, and tenderly rubbed her shoulders as the girl in her arms drifted to sleep. _You look so pretty when you sleep. You are a special soul. You remind me of your father. You light up my world._

 *****][*****

Sometime before sunrise the newlyweds awoke. Triss had spent half the night in Cirilla's bedroom and returned to Geralt who had already fallen asleep. Taking Ciri's advice, she woke her witcher and led him on a morning stroll much like their saunters back home in Pont Vanis. Twin moons rested high in the sky and pierced the tree tops with brilliant beams of white light. The night was as clear as day but Triss raised her hands and sparked a gentle flame. Like tiny fireflies, her magic took shape and guided their path never straying too far. Geralt had always appreciated the difference in the way she applied her magic, it was gentler, softer, more compassionate and artful. Her spells rhyme like soft poems flowing from her beautiful lips. He heard the sounds of distant footsteps, but the scent was familiar to him. Ciri was awake and out. They sat amongst the leaves soaked with the morning dew. The cool damp ground against her skin caused her to shiver but the mesmerizing sight of the morning sky ensnared her. She lay on the leaves and the dew soaked her chemise, Geralt perched his body next to hers, swords at his feet, and wrapped his arm around her as they gazed at the dark sky with her head resting against his shoulder. They fixed their eyes on the morning sky as unfamiliar stars lingered overhead, a picturesque view as the smaller moon chased its larger companion across the horizon.

"Are you cold?" Geralt asked.

"Just a little, but I think it's because I'm soaked in dew. I love this, It's so beautiful Geralt." Triss replied, "Hey stop looking down my dress."

"What? Why?" Geralt said, then placed his hand behind his head and leaned on it, "It is beautiful here..but nothing is more beautiful than you." Triss' hand gripped his chest and she leaned further into him, as Geralt closed his eyes and listened to the sounds in the distance. "Ciri will be here soon, and we have another visitor nearby."

"How long?"

"Soon." He replied.

She raised her body and pressed her fingers against his lips. His eyes glowed deep yellow from the flames of her magic hovering just overhead. Geralt tugged at her nightgown and she whispered, "Just enough time for me to do this."

"Do what…?" He asked, but she kissed his lips before he could finish, then took his cloak and covered their bodies for warmth as the horizon glowed a brilliant orange.

Geralt grinned, and they broke the kiss as the morning sun grazed the horizon and caressed the side of their faces. Triss turned her gaze toward the sunlight and Geralt raised his eyes, then his body. He lifted her body gently as she hugged his arms tight. It was odd that the sorceress depended on him so, yet his tenderness and actions showed the deep love he felt for her. Triss sat with her legs neatly tucked beneath her and to her side with Geralt's arms wrapped snugly around her body. The radiant light of the sun revealed a gentle hill overlooking a majestic lake. Trees stretched high into the clouds on the far banks of the lake as the last vestiges of the world's double moons faded. The morning sunlight lit the surface of the lake like beautiful jewels as their eyes fixated on the flock of birds flying over the lake. Golden brown shrubs and brush covered the slope down to the lake's edge, and the morning air was filled with the sweet songs of birds. Elated, Triss failed to noticed Ciri as she approached them from behind the nearby trees. Geralt scanned the area quickly, but kept his sorceress in view from the corner of his eyes. He listened to the deep growls and labored breath of something nearby, but he sensed no immediate danger to them.

Triss glanced down at her chest as the witcher's medallion on her neck pulsed. She felt the strong magic emanating from it, then raised her eyes, but Geralt remained unfazed. The crunch of leaves betrayed the witcheress' presence, and the sorceress turned her head and noticed Ciri approaching them from behind. She used Geralt as a lift, as she raised her body from the ground and greeted her girl, but the rustle of dried leaves from behind the trees caught her eyes. Instinctively, Triss shifted her body and stepped forward to place herself between Cirilla and the creature that emerged from behind the large oak tree. It was unlike anything Triss had ever seen or imagined. It was a wolf, brandishing fangs unlike any she had seen before. Its piercing gray eyes and snow colored fur were beautiful, yet it bore a menacing growl. The creature stood just over a meter tall, level with or just above Cirilla's waist, but below her chest, the sorceress could not tell as the creature crouched low. As it bared its menacing fangs and growled at Triss, Geralt swiftly drew his sword and closed the distance in an instant. He assumed a low stance and raised his sword above his head in the guard.

"Bad move mutt," He growled.

"Be careful, Geralt." Triss whispered.

She felt the violent pulsing of her medallion cease. Her hands sparked with flames as she walked forward fearless. Ciri shouted for calm, as Triss turned her gaze toward Geralt who commanded his daughter to step away. To their amazement, Ciri walked toward the creature with a smile on her face, then crouch and gently stroked its soft fur. The wolf snuffed, growled at Geralt, then whined as it rubbed its face against Ciri licking her cheeks.

"Easy boy! I need you to care for them until I return." Ciri mumbled, then patted his side.

"Friend of yours?" Geralt asked as he sheathed his sword.

"It's...it's a wolf, Ciri. It's dangerous." Triss said, then extinguished her flames, "Where did you befriend such a creature?"

"He was much younger when I stumbled upon him, wounded, just there by the shore. I cared for him and the creature bonded and stayed with me until he was well enough to rejoined his pack. I fled this world before I could say goodbye and this is our reunion."

Triss walked forward and crouched, "Does it have a name? Strange, I love him already."

"I named him Geralt, in jest, to remind me of our Geralt when I was lost away from you all with Avallac'h as my only companion. I found comfort with this creature when I was all alone." Ciri replied.

"Ciri…" Triss whispered, then placed her hands on her cheeks, "You will never be alone again. Do you hear me? Never! You will always have a place with us."

"I know." Ciri replied, "You have to give him a name, you know. I don't think you can call him Geralt. It would get quite confusing."

"I will think of something." Triss smiled, "For now Geralt it is, until we find something better, love. He is so large."

Geralt frowned, he moved besides Triss who extended her hands, but he took her arms and raised her to her feet. The wolf growled, then walked between them and brushed its dew covered fur against the sorceress legs as it settled by her side. Geralt grumbled, and eyed the creature, but shrugged off its growls. The witcher had killed such creatures on his hunts, yet the wolf behaved like a tamed dog rather than a wild beast. Triss extended her hands, then knelt as the wolf closed its eyes, brushed his face against her hands, face and shoulders. It sniffed her body, and frantically licked her face, then tucked its head against her belly as she ran her fingers across the soft fur. Geralt cast Axii, but it failed. The creature's mind and affection already belong to another. He patted its fur but the wolf growled, then whined as if in pain. Defiant, the witcher knelt beside them, rubbed the wolf's head, then patted it sides as Triss rose to her feet. _A white wolf._ She thought, as the wolf brushed its fur against Geralt's legs, then rubbed its body length against hers and brushed his furry tail against her face.

"Can you understand me?" Triss asked, then lowered her down to the wolf's and whispered, "Thank you for looking after my girl."

She raised her eyes just as Geralt folded his arms and said, "He likes you."

"Jealous, Geralt?" Triss chuckled, "I don't think it's me and my flames he's fond of, I think he adores your baby."

"Mmhmm," Ciri said as she stepped forward to hug Geralt, then kissed his cheek and whispered, "I will leave you three alone and returned in a few days. Use this if you need me. Keira and the others gave it to me just for this journey."

"Where are you going? Stay with us." Triss whispered.

"Go and please don't listen to what I am about to say to Triss." Cirilla released Geralt from her grasp, then added, "I need to tell you something, Triss, before I become too nervous to say it. Go on Geralt, and don't eavesdrop!"

"Mmhmm, promise." Geralt nodded.

Triss rose to her feet, and Ciri squeezed her tightly, then let her go. Both women watched as Geralt walked away, then Ciri turned to Triss. Her beady eyes soft as she gazed at the sorceress with slight wrinkle of her face, "Rosi is lucky to have you as her mother. I...I…"

"Ciri don't say that. Please don't...what we have, you and I, is special. You've always been been my…" Triss paused and frowned her face.

"You were there, when I trained at Kaer Morhen to be a witcher. You were the mother I needed then, so why are you keeping me at a distance now? Why are you so afraid?" Ciri asked, her face twisted in anguish, "Look at me, what do you see? Who do you see? I am like you! In so many ways I am like you. I've admired and loved you since the day we met. I…"

"Ciri please, I want…you're my...you know how much you mean to me. I am not keeping you at arm's length, that is the last thing I want. I just don't want…I don't know..." Triss whispered as she cover her eyes and hid her face.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." Ciri said.

"No! Don't say that! Don't you ever say that now." Triss said as she hugged Cirilla fiercely, "You will always be my little girl, Ciri. Just stay."

"No, you and Geralt need this moment, alone. I won't be far." Ciri said, then stepped back and vanished.

"Ciri…" Triss cried out, hoarsely.

Triss wrapped her arms around her body and went to her knees. The witcher had heard their conversation, but said nothing, as promised. She wiped her eyes, then patted the wolf's head as he licked her face. Geralt approached, took her by the hands and gently raised her to her feet. She was unnerved, almost distraught, yet his awkward smile brought peace to her face. They strolled through the trees with their new companion ever close at her side. The soft dirt beneath her feet cushioned her, as they walked endlessly. The autumn sun across their faces warmed her skin. Geralt took her arm and they strayed off the path. She walked forward as the wolf ran between the trees, rustling the leaves, and disappeared. A sudden gust of wind caught her dress in an elegant dance as her hair flew across her face. Triss paused and placed her hands against her face, then pulled her hair to the side as the rusty leaves took to the air in a dazzling swirl. Together, her worries had faded and the hardships she'd endured were whisked away by simple romantic gestures from her lover. Geralt stared as she struggled to keep her dress still, but the winds calmed as suddenly as it appeared. She held her dress as the trees and leaves settled from their beautiful sway, then turned when he took her arm into his.

They spent their day in froliced walks. The songs of birds and the subtle wind among the trees kept kept them entertained until the wolf returned. In the distance, they heard the sound or water trickling gracefully amongst rocks and Triss walked towards the noise with Geralt close at her side. Soon they found themselves beside a gentle waterfall. The softness of the water, as it crashed against the rocks below, echoed through the trees. She moved closer and stopped at the edge of the pool, beneath the fall, as Geralt sat and leaned his back against the warm rocks. To her surprise, the wolf plunged into to the water, then hastily emerged. He violently shook his fur, soaking her dress, as Geralt gestured for her to sit closer to him. Triss moved near him, then gently lowered herself to his side.

"Remove your dress and let it dry." He mumbled.

"Why don't you remove your armor." She teased, but Geralt quickly leapt to his feet and unfastened his armor, then dove in the cool water.

"Wow, that was fast." She said. then removed her cloths, and lay her dress on the rocks.

She turned and caught her husband's eyes staring intently at her body as he swam. When their eyes met, the witcher lowered his gaze and turned his eyes away. She smiled at his coyness, then walked to the edge of the water and waited.

Geralt took her hands, then grabbed her body as they plunged into the water. Triss quickly rose to the surface, swung her head, then gathered her wet hair from her back and draped it across her shoulders.

He touched her side, as she stepped back against the rocks, and whispered, "So cold."

"Do you want to get out?" Geralt asked.

"No, I will stay next to you a little while longer." Triss replied.

Her chattering teeth drew his gaze. Though the sun loomed high in the sky yet, the flowing water from the fall above kept the pool cold. It wasn't long until the sorceress climbed out of the water, then leaned over and took his cloak to cover her shivering body. High above the waterfall, their watchful companion sat with his head resting on his fore legs. The wolf raised his head and gazed at Triss as she sat on the leaves and rest her body against the warm rocks. Geralt leapt from the water and quickly made his way to her, then sat and took her body into his. Her wet cool hair against his chest felt relaxing, in the breeze. Triss pull his cloak to cover their lower body, leaving her chest exposed on his.

Geralt slid his hand across her belly. Her skin felt pebbled beneath his hand, she had goosebumps, "I'm sorry, I should've warned you the water was cold. You are shivering." He said.

"I'm fine now Geralt, your body is warm. See I've already stopped shivering." She whispered.

He stared as her fingers moved across his chest, she examined his scars then smiled, "What is it?"

"I remember each one. Remember, when I tended to this, as I patched your wound." She said.

"Yeah. Do you remember how I got this scar?" Geralt asked as he pointed to an old scar on his body.

"Yes, a drowner." Triss replied, then continued, "That one was made by the Bruxa, this by a Strigga,"

"And this?" He murmured.

"That scar was made by…" She paused, then placed her finger on his lips as he tried to speak, "Don't tell me, Geralt, I remember. It was made by Katakan."

"Mmhmm."

"I remember every scar on your body witcher, every scrape and every bruise." She whispered, then tenderly ran her finger across each scar and whispered how he got each one.

"You remember all of them?"

"Mmhmm. This scar I will always remember." Triss said, then pointed to the scar on his body, "Rivia, the day I lost you."

"Triss?" He whispered, then held her hand.

"And this, was caused by a griffin in Kovir. I almost lost you then too Geralt."

"You missed one." Geralt said, then grinned as her face became flushed red. He pointed to small bite on his chest.

"That, Geralt, is mine." Triss whispered, then smiled, kissed the bite scar.

 *****][*****

It wasn't long before she closed her eyes to soft breeze and drifted to sleep. Against her feet she felt a soft dampness, as the wolf nestled his body next to her. The creature had taken to them, or rather the child she carried. It was mid evening when she woke to a gust of chilled autumn air and a loud howl. Geralt stood not far, his sword drawn and the wolf at his side. Out from behind the trees and rustling leaves came a pack of wolves, not violent yet they drew closer to the witcher and his sorceress. There was a brief tense moment as a larger wolf walked forward. It growled loudly and their white companion crouched to the ground in submission, then he moved forward to greet his pack. Through soft whines and deep growls, the pack of wolves faded amongst the trees as a brief scuffle ensued between the two wolves.

"Don't let them hurt him, Geralt." Triss shouted as she tried to stand.

"They won't." He replied as the larger wolf turned and walked away. _Damn that was a huge wolf._

"What was that about then?" She asked, as the wolf turned, gazed at her, then walked over and rubbed his head against her belly with a soft whine.

"Your new friend just got thrown out of his pack." Geralt answered.

"Meaning?" Triss said as she pet the creature's head.

"He refused to leave your side and now he's banished forever."

"So he can't rejoin them?" She asked.

"If he try, they will kill him." Geralt answered, then took his sheath from the ground and sheathed his sword.

"Can we keep him then? For Rosi, I mean" Triss said, then placed her face next to the wolf's, "Do you want to stay with us boy?"

He whimpered and rest his head in her lap, then licked her face. Geralt leaned his sword against the rocks, then extend his hand to help her to her feet. She was covered in his cloak still, he adjusted it around her body, then muttered, "It's settled, you and Rosina have a new pet."

They donned their clothes, then spent the day walking hand in hand with their new companion as they explored the mysterious world. Triss and Geralt walked along the shores to the far edge of the lake. When she grew tired, he carried her in his arms rested under a growth of trees. She fell asleep and remained until evening as the sun began to set. The air was brisk, and grew colder as the sun drifted low in the sky. The last of the sun's rays shone between the trees and glowed against her auburn hair and rosy cheeks. Dried leaves crunched and rustled beneath her feet as they walked to the house. Triss zigzagged between giant trees that towered into the clouds, their barks and scars bore testament to their ancient age. She returned to Geralt who followed close behind and took his hands as they walked. The evening was cold as the sun faded beneath the horizon, her slow pace and the chill autumn night made her body shiver. Geralt swiftly lifted her into his arms and Triss uttered a short sharp cry of alarm, then hugged his neck. He carried her the rest of the way back and they arrived at the house a short time later. Its withered appearance hid its magnificent interior. Large paintings of breathtaking scenes covered the walls, and the rooms were decorated with beautifully carved sculptures. The manor held a study and a library littered with books from the floor to ceiling in tongues unfamiliar to either of them. A fireplace graced each room, heads of hunted animals adorned the walls and added to the the elegant decor. Geralt took her inside, then sat her on a chair beside the fireplace.

He removed his cloak, armor and swords, then made her something to eat, but Triss wasn't hungry. Instead, she craved sweets. The sorceress ate an apple dipped in honey from the assortment of fruits on the table, and then she returned to the floor. Geralt lay on a hide beside Triss, then she patted her thighs and signaled him to rest his head on her lap. He hadn't slept while she napped in the forest and, with his head now resting against her soft skin, Geralt's eyes peered up at her. With each breath, his senses were filled with the sweet scent of her body so close to his face. There was a hint of dried leaves and wet fur, but her scent was unmistakable. Triss squeezed his head, and pulled his face closer into her breast. She leaned over and kissed his face, in spite of the pressure on her body, then brought his hands to her lips and kiss them. She was strong, and fiercely independent, yet the sorceress could no longer imagine her life without her husband and witcher. Her powerful grasp revealed the strength and safety Geralt gave her each time he was near.

She closed her eyes as the wolf lay his body beside the door. Geralt rested his head gently against her stomach and Triss softly stroked the scar across his face, " I vow to love you, to be with you until my last breath."

"Are you crying Triss?" He murmured.

"No, I have no reason to cry anymore, Geralt. I have you." Triss said.

"Good. You will be my wife." Geralt said, brandishing his cheeky grin.

"Don't be silly, Geralt." She opened her eyes and looked down at him. "I am already your wife….and you are my husband." She took her hand away from his scar, briefly, and gently tapped his nose.

He relished the sound and softness of her voice as her lips utter the word _husband_. The witcher closed his eyes, then whispered, "I know. I've made you mine. Forever."

"I was always yours Geralt. I will be yours till the end of time." Triss said, then she glanced down at his weary face, his head grew heavy against the warmth of her lap. He relaxed, shifted his body, then took a handful of her gown and drifted to sleep.

 *****][*****

It was dark outside and both moons hugged the night sky. Like a set of bright eyes, they peered through the window and lit the room in a soft white light. Triss' new pet wolf had moved closer to the sorceress as Geralt slept and she gently stroked his fur. She grabbed a hide laying nearby, folded it, then gently raised her husband's head from her lap and placed it on the pillow she had made. The sorceress then tucked her hair behind her ears, kissed his lips softly so not to wake him as rose to her feet and walked to their bedroom. She drew the curtains shut, then sat before a beautiful hand crafted dresser much like her decor in Pont Vanis. Ciri had planned this getaway down to last detail. Triss unlaced her dress, then folded it and placed it on the bench nearby. She robbed herself in a silk chemise. Restricting, her chemise revealed and hugged her body tightly. Her large belly and her tiny frame peered from behind her chemise. Unaware Geralt had woken up, Triss stood and faced the mirror with her eyes intently focused on her body.

She gently ran her fingers against her sides, then whispered to her unborn child, "Behave yourself tonight, Rosi. I have plans with your father."

Geralt snuck behind her, lifted her hair and gently blew across the side of her face and ears. He kissed the back of her neck and continued to shower her body with soft kisses that sent jolts after jolts of pleasure through her. Peeling his lips from her skin, he whispered into her ears, "You look so beautiful."

"And you are becoming quite a romantic, Geralt." Triss whispered, "I didn't know you held such deep feelings inside you or I would've have pried them out sooner."

"How?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, I have my ways. I can do this, or this." She smiled, as she kissed and shocked him with her magic.

Geralt muscles tightened, he groaned and held her hands, then let out a soft smile, "I have my own tricks too, you know?"

Triss eyed him with a sensual look, then continued, "Well, Geralt, perhaps you should demonstrate."

"Damn you look beautiful." He muttered.

Triss did not respond, she wanted his lips back on her body, yet his hands against her waist made her legs feel as though she was walking on feathers. Her body pulsed and radiated to the loud beat of his heart. She threw her arms back and rested them across his neck. Her soft moans grew into gasps as Geralt tucked his face into her neck, then showered her with kisses while his hands continued to move across her body. He moved his finger in familiar patterns as she pressed her body against him, then quickly turned and kissed him before he could move away. Her lips stung his senses, and he slid his hands down to her chest. His mouth slowly followed to the nape of her neck, pulling her chemise off as he went. Triss grabbed his head and pressed his face against her skin. She scratched him, as his teeth caught her breast in a tease, then Geralt flicked his tongue. Her harsh pinch forced the witcher to stop and retreat as she arched her back and pushed her chest toward him.

She yanked his face back to her body, "Don't stop, don't you dare stop now."

"It's painful for you, I can tell." He mumbled.

"It's also pleasurable and I don't care!" She whispered as he, ran his finger across her chest, then drifted to her ribs, down against her delicate skin.

Geralt moved his hands down to her hips and tugged on her chemise, then lifted his eyes to meet hers. Triss moaned loudly to his hands, his fingers felt like fire on her body. Her lips parted and her soft breath escaped on his face as she buried her hands in his hair and feverishly kissed him. Geralt swept her of her feet and carried her to their bed, then gently lay her down against the sheets. She kissed his face as he hastily made his way to her chest, skipping its pleasures and sinking his face against her legs. Her heart skipped and her breath became hoarse as his tongue teased her. Geralt gently eased her thighs apart, then softly buried his face between her legs as the sorceress arched her back, and tugged at his hair. Triss' body trembled, and her toes curled with each touch of his tongue as he raised her hips with his hands to meet his lips.

He grinned at her reaction, "You are so rough, when I have you like this."

"And you are cruel to tease me any longer, Geralt." She whispered, then pulled him up to her panting lips.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm alright." Triss replied.

He reached down and raised her thighs. Triss tried to wrapped her legs around his body, but she couldn't. Her belly made it hard for her to raise her legs. She laughed at the awkwardness, then scolded him, "Help me, Geralt, I can't do anything in this condition."

Geralt released her legs, then brought his face close to hers and whispered, "I have a better idea."

His eyes wandered to her chest. Her breasts were firm and full. He had seen her stare at them with a cautious admiration. He caressed her body and slid his hands and lips across her skin. Triss felt the warmth and heat build within her, as she clasped her slick thighs together. Her hands drifted by her side. She moved her breasts together, inviting him, then slid her hands down her sides and outlined her beautiful figure. She raised her thighs against his body and legs, then took him by the neck and pressed his face on her waiting body. Geralt kissed and licked her skin, then cupped her breasts fiercely with his mouth and slowly move between both. The sorceress bit down on her fingers and cried, her body shook, but the twirl of his tongue quickly silenced her to soft moans. Triss dug her fingers into his back, as his touch became almost unbearable.

"You are so good. Right there, Geralt." She said as she bit and chewed on her finger.

"I'm not done yet." He mumbled against her chest, then slowly moved his face to the curves, "You are mine."

"I am. Have all of me, Geralt." She answered and curled her body beneath his skilled lips.

The sound of Triss's voice was unlike anything she had made before, seductive and alluring, every whispered word drew him closer and he was committed to her every need. His hand found a spot on the nape of her neck and she grasped his wrist and held onto him. Her soft body shuddered violently. _It's not fair._ She thought. His eyes caught a glimpse of her face as her eyes rolled and her lips parted wanting more. Sensual in every way, the slight crease and fulness of her lips drew him in. Triss reached forward and planted her soft wet lips against his before Geralt reached her. That kiss was different, a spell perhaps, but the witcher didn't care, he kissed her, then withdrew his lips only to hear her fierce request.

"Kiss me, Geralt! Kiss me again, and again, and again, and again, then kiss me some more!" She ordered as his body hovered above hers, taking care not to rest his weight on her.

Their lips were close, almost touching. He teased and flicked her wanting lips with his tongue, "Not yet."

"Stop teasing me, Geralt, or I will take what I want forcefully." Triss whispered, just as he granted her request. She pulled his head into hers violently, as her lips captured his in a kiss that made him lose himself.

He felt the heat of her breath on his face and chin, her hands scaled his chest and held his body tightly as she reached for his neck, then jerked his face to hers. Geralt was overtaken by sheer lust. Despite her large belly, her figure stunned the imagination and hadn't lost its appeal to him. Her eyes were passionate, her lips moist and flushed red. He hesitated, but she would have none of it. Triss pushed him to the side, quickly straddled him and pounced his lips with hers in an unappeasable frenzy of passion. Their lips collided, The hair on his face tickled her face and their tongues fought each other in a passionate dance. Geralt's lips no longer tasted like his witchers' potions, because he had not taken a contract in some time. She felt every swirl of his tongue as it stirred her appetite. _Berries._ She thought. _His lips taste so sweet, like berries._

"You taste like berries." She whispered, then gasped for air.

"And you taste sweet." He mumbled against her mouth. The sweet, intoxicating taste of her lips, the scent of her hair and body filled his nose.

Triss tugged his hair to the side, her legs straddled him as she move her hips down to meet him. Her taut belly rested firmly against his and she could feel the pressure of his body against hers, "I will have you now, Geralt."

"Careful! Don't press your body so hard, Triss." He muttered, "My baby is in there."

"Our baby, Geralt." She answered, "Don't forget I am growing fat carrying your child. Now shut up!"

"Yes m'lady." He jested and her face reacted to his tease. "She's our child. Slowly..."

Triss ignored his warning and kissed him feverently. Her lips pressed against his and her whines grew louder as Geralt's hands slowly parted her hair. Her kisses were harsh, punishing, but sweet and the witcher ached for more. Triss' tender almost animalistic bites stung his body as she made love to him and continued her ritualistic kisses. Lost beneath her passionate hands, the warmth of her thighs held him as Triss kissed him. She clamped her fingers into his side and panted after Geralt gently moved his body and explored her skin with his fingers. He was gentle, and took special care, as they made slow passionate love. Triss twisted her hips, then arched her back. She would've pressed her body against his had she not been heavy with child. Instead, she rested both hands on her husband's chest, then dragged her fingers to his stomach and held herself up. Geralt fingers moved across her soft skin down to her butt, his rough hands tickled and caused her toes to curl. Like an eel, Triss curved her body above his, then slipped through his fingers. A beautiful sensual scene as their silhouettes hugged the walls with each flicker of the candle light. She moaned, panted loudly, then raised her arms and ran her fingers through her hair as her eyes rolled with deep pleasure. Geralt's body beneath her thighs drove her senses astray, her body shuddered to his touch as he gripped her hips and tensed his body. Geralt never missed a moment to be intimate with his sorceress and Triss took every opportunity to take her witcher to bed. Those rough hands that wielded his sword so skillfully, gently tended to her body.

"That was wonderful Geralt." Triss whispered and bit her lips. Her body relaxed, but her breaths remained labored as she crawled off his body and lay beside him.

Geralt grinned, then replied, "You were so rough." He brought his lips to her belly and drew a soft lazy smile, then muttered, "I have everything I need in you."

"That's nice, keep doing that, Geralt." She whispered, then held his head.

Triss felt his warm breath against her navel as Geralt blew. He kissed her belly and face, then nibbled her lips. The witcher was frolicsome, warm and open with her. He gently grabbed her body and pulled her closer as she closed her eyes, then lay her head on his arm. Triss raised her legs against his body for comfort and Geralt took her legs and pulled it high against his hip. He tucked her head closer to him as Triss took a deep breath and took in his scent. Her sensitivity to smell often forced her to burn scented candles, yet the smell of his sweat, and the bitter taste of his lips after a hunt, always comforted her. Her eyelids grew heavy and gently slid shut, as Geralt whispered into her ears, then softly massaged her hands until they both fell asleep. She woke just after midnight to scratches and whining against the bedroom door. She tried to slip out of bed, but Geralt pulled her body back beneath the sheets, then leapt out of bed himself and opened the door.

"Damn mutt! What is it?" Geralt muttered as the wolf pushed past him. He placed his head on the bed against the sheets next to Triss's body.

She patted his fur as the creature whined. Geralt approached and climbed into bed beside her, but the wolf raised his head, the fur on its back stood and stiffened. Triss withdrew her hand and the creature backed away. Its legs stiffened, as it stamped its front legs preparing to attack. Geralt raised his head, and the creature snarled, bared his teeth, then flared his ears. Triss raised her body unafraid, she reached out, felt what her child felt, and the wolf quickly retreated. He crashed onto the floor, covered his nostrils with his paws, then curled in the corner and howled in pain. Geralt raised his body as Triss looked on anxiously. She sensed a familiar magic that wasn't hers nor was it Geralt's witcher signs, yet it resonated with same magic that protected her during her fight with Sigo. She cast a spell and released the creature, and he quickly returned to her side. He licked her hand and face, then jumped into bed on top of the sheets. Geralt raised his hand, but this time the creature was more submissive, he crouched, then lowered his head.

"What was that about, suddenly you like me again?" Geralt grinned.

Lost in her thoughts, Triss pondered what had happened. _That feeling again. She is powerful, how can an unborn child poses such ability? I should talk to Geralt about this._

"Triss?"

"Forgive me, love, I was thinking about—Geralt, our child did that, I think she did that, because he growled at you."

"She can do that?" He asked.

"Well yes and no—I think it's was done without thought, as if though a connection between you and me. I felt as if he was growling at me, but I know it was directed at you." Triss explained, "I think we are linked somehow. During my bout with Sigo, I felt the same thing and the same magic shielded me."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't be certain until she is born, but she may be gifted. I think her abilities will rival all, except Cirilla."

"How is that possible?" Geralt asked, then touched her hand, "How can a baby still in the womb be that powerful."

"Geralt, did you forget what we subjected our bodies to, before you gave me this child?" Triss replied, "I am a sorceress and you are a witcher. What do you think would happen? I suspected our child would be born with some abilities, but definitely not this. I need a bath and get your friend out of our bed, please."

Triss climbed out of bed and wrapped herself, then stood before the mirror and opened her robe. She gazed at her body with a smile while Geralt ogled her, then turned her eyes and peered at her husband through the mirror.

"What are you looking at?" Triss whispered.

"Your body. You are carrying something special inside you." Geralt said, as she turned and stared at him, "Come here."

She smiled, then wrapped her robe and walked toward him, "Yes, Geralt, I know. You know, I like that my body can still have that effect on you."

"Stop staring at your body. You are so…" He said, then shifted his body in bed.

"I know. Beautiful." Triss interrupted, "You've said that many times, Geralt."

"Mmhmm. Lay with me, just a little longer, then I will carry you to your bath." He replied.

"I don't need you to carry me, love, I can walk." She answered.

With a smile, the sorceress reached over to a small table beside their bed, then took the candle as Geralt slid his hand along her inner thigh. She playfully slapped his hand away, then stepped back from the bed. Geralt leapt to his feet, closed the short distance between them, then grabbed her waist. His swift movement caused her to drop the candle onto the floor and instinctively grab onto his body. Without taking his gaze from her, their eyes locked. As if mesmerized, Triss could not tear her eyes from his as he moved his fingers and cast his witcher sign to kill the candle flames. Geralt ran his hands along her arms and her breathing and heartbeat quickened.

"Don't look at me that way Geralt." Triss whispered hoarsely.

"What way?" He replied, his hands drifted below her robe and caused her to flinch, "I can't take my eyes away from you. Is it so wrong?"

"No, its just I...I can't breath or think when you do that Geralt. I can't leave, when..." Triss said.

"Do what?" He answered playfully.

"That, Geralt." Triss said softly, then stared into his eyes. He had softened his gaze, his pupils narrowed as though he was peering deep into her, "Your eyes are beautiful and tempting. How do you do that?"

"I told you before Triss, witchers' eyes."

"No, Geralt, your eyes. And it makes me crave you even more." She whispered, "Maybe I shouldn't have said that."

"Mmhmm." He nodded, then shot her the very look she could not resist.

"Stop it." Triss said playfully, as Geralt stepped closer to her.

Her hands clenched, and her lips quivered, just as Geralt kissed her. Triss held onto his body as she closed her eyes and gripped his sides. Both lovers held their passionate kiss, and her soft fingers pressed into his skin, but Geralt continued. He pulled his lips from hers, just as the sorceress raised her body, tiptoed and tried to kiss him. She frowned, but the witcher continue to teased as he rebuffed her advance. With a mischievous grin, Triss placed her hands on the back of his neck and shocked him. Geralt fell to his knees, then quickly rose to his feet. He tried to speak, but she muffled his lips with hers. His kiss was electric, she whined softly, but Geralt moans were loud, much louder than hers as his body crashed against the wall. Her robe and chemise peeled from her body as her hands traced his chest, then pinned his body beneath her fingers. She pressed his hand against the wall, but the witcher grabbed her wrist and spun her body into his chest. They appeared as one under the orange glow of the flickering candlelights as his powerful arm wrapped around her small frame.

"I told you not to look at me like that, Geralt." Triss whispered, "Now I can't stop myself."

"Then don't" He replied in a deep voice as his lips touched her neck, "How is that?"

Triss felt the firm contours of his muscles on her back, his rough yet delicate hands traced down her arms to her thighs, while Geralt's lips whispered and kissed her ears. She felt a strong tingling sensation where his fingers had been, "It's nice...exhilarating, Geralt. Your fingers are magical, but try not to move them so much."

As if responding to her request, Geralt rested his head in her neck and brushed her face while his fingers gently moved against her skin, "How is it now?" He asked, his voice heavy.

"You already know my answer, witcher." Triss said, panting, "Stop talking."

With their bodies pressed together and her back snugly tucked into his front, Geralt dragged his hands down along the top of her thighs. He gently pull her body tightly into him as Triss tilted her head, then relaxed her shoulders and nestled her head in his chest. His lips against her face enticed her, and the sorceress took a handful of his hair and pulled him closer. Their lips collided as he grabbed her hand, held them by her side and laced his fingers through hers. Triss, squeezed his hand, then brought it into her chest.

Geralt nibbled at her lips, then mumbled. "Do you want me to keep going?" The deep sound of his voice made her body vibrate.

"Yes, Geralt. Move your fingers a little softly." Triss said.

His wide grin caught her eyes and she hoped her words did not betray her desires, and make the witcher aware of just how much she wanted him. Gently, his right hand moved across her belly and his powerful fingers spread their strength over her taut skin. His hands radiated with a familiar warmth, and Geralt felt the exhilarating sensation as the heat of her body rushed through him. The scent of her sweat mixed with her fragrance, as he took a deep breath, made his heart race. Her soft skin pressed against his as she nestled her body into his. He took another whiff of her body, Triss' scent was lovely to him as his was to her.

"Your scent." He mumbled, "Its…"

"You don't like the way I smell?" She asked.

"No, impossible. I love that scent, it's yours and I know it's my place. I'm home." Geralt mumbled.

After a brief moment, he let go and Triss swiftly twisted her body to face him. She kissed him, then leaned her head on his chest just for a moment. Her warm smile, hid her longings, but his parted lips drew her in. Geralt held an insatiable hunger for the sorceress, her every touch, kiss, and stroke forced a desperation in him she had never seen in his eyes, yet her need for her husband's touch, his gently caress, and the sensuous peck of his lips on her skin was no less powerful. They held each other's heart in a loving embrace, unwilling to part or miss a single moment in time. She stepped away, then reached out for him and the witcher took his sorceress' hands, letting her lead him into their bed. She slid into bed and he followed, then pulled the duvet to cover their body as he made love to her. Triss placed her hands on his chest to keep his body off her belly, her lustful cries were soft, but very sensuous. Their intimate affair carried on through the night and both lovers found themselves locked in each other's embrace. She opened her eyes to Geralt's soft kiss, he stroked her head then sucked and tasted her body. The warmth of his skin close against her back, his arms tightly wrapped around her, made her feel safe. The sorceress peered at the opened window, the soft light of dawn was upon them, yet they had no desire to rise from their bed.

She turned and curled her body in his arms, then kissed his lips, "What are you grinning at Geralt?"

"And they say a witcher's magic is no match for a sorceress." He jested.

She tilted her head, flashed him a knowing smile, then tucked her face in his neck, "Well, you have that effect on me Geralt. In your arms I feel a magic like no other, and I am powerless to resist. Besides, you too are unable resist me witcher."

"Mmhmm."

 *****][*****

 _ **February, 1275...Days later...Flotsam Forest.**_

They had spent the remainder of their time taking walks through the woods at all hours of the day, but mostly frolicking in bed, tightly snugged in each others arms. Their honeymoon was over and it was time to return to their home and life in Kovir. Ciri had returned their things back to Pont Vanis early in the morning, while Geralt and Triss took a final walk along the lake shore. Just behind them, and ever watchful, was the wolf that had grown attached to their unborn child. The newlyweds walked hand in hand as their bare feet dug into the soft moist sands, Triss had convinced Geralt to remove his boots as they walked. The soft sands was a welcome comfort to her aching feet. They walked to the far side of the lake shore, then lay under the massive oak trees, in the warmth of the sun, until noon. Euphoric, Triss lay on the ground beside him and rested her head next to Geralt's. _I love these moments with him_ , she thought. Together, they watched the beautiful patterns of the autumn sky, then teleported back to the manor where Ciri waited patiently. Triss took one final look at the beautiful scenery, then walked to a nearby tree and magically carved their names into it. She wrote her name just below Geralt's, then carved Ciri, Rosi and _Alvin_ just below that. Cirilla hugged her from behind as Geralt watched.

"What's wrong?" Ciri whispered.

"Nothing. Everything is perfect, Ciri. I'm sorry." Triss said, "My heart is right here, right now. Everything of meaning, everything I love and hold dear in my life is right here. Thank you for this and everything you've said and done.."

"No need." Cirilla's lip trembled and she rubbed her head against Triss' body and gave her a tight squeeze. "I wish we could stay longer, but Rosi will be here soon and you need to be closer to Keira and the others."

"I know." She answered softly.

Triss wiped her face, then kissed Cirilla on her cheeks and thanked her once more for the beautiful getaway. Both women held each other for a moment, as Triss whispered into Ciri ears, then sighed as they prepared to return to their home in Pont Vanis. Cirilla took Triss by her hands, then rested her right on the wolf's head and portaled them back to Pont Vanis. It was early morning when they arrived and she convinced Triss to lay in bed while she returned to the mysterious world to retrieve Geralt.

When she returned, the witcher was laying in the leaves under the tree where Triss had carved their names. His eyes were shut, but Geralt was wide awake. He reminisced about the moments he'd shared with his wife and wished he could stay lost in her arms. Ciri walked over and stood just in front of his body blocking the sun. Geralt opened his eyes as she glanced down at him with a familiar smile, then extended her hand and helped him to his feet. Ciri could almost sense his longing for Triss. She nudged his shoulder to lighten his mood, then placed her head on his shoulders.

Silence hugged the air, and she continued to stare until Geralt spoke, "What is it?"

"Mmm-mmm, I was thinking about everything that happened on this trip." Ciri said, "I feel what you're feeling. The strong anticipation and longing to see her."

"How?"He muttered.

"I don't know, but I feel it, father. It's as if we're all feeling the same thing, bound by a single thread." Ciri replied.

"Hmm." _I can't get the thought out of my head. I can't lose her._ Geralt thought to himself as he remembered the horrid dream he had so long ago.

"Stop worrying yourself, Triss will be alright." Ciri said, then took his arms and hung on. "Come on, we need to return to Kovir. Triss is waiting for you."

"Yeah...but first I need you to make a stop. I need to visit the forests of Flotsam, but we have to be quick or Triss will start to worry."

 _Flotsam?_ Ciri thought. She found herself getting excited, but fought her screaming urge to pry any answers. She smiled, subtly, then replied, "She won't know we are gone long, When we return to Pont Vanis, not much time would have passed."

"How?"

"Geralt, I can go anywhere, at anytime, all I need to do is think it." Ciri said with a smile, "To Flotsam it is."

They vanished, then reappeared in the woods need Flotsam, A familiar sight that brought back fond memories of his times with Triss. Geralt instructed Ciri to wait at the edge of the forest, then he walked down a small path that led deep into the forest. He searched for a while, then found what he sought. As he approached the old elven ruins, he was suddenly greeted by the voice of a mysterious elf who had been tracking his movements. Geralt had been aware, for some time, that elves were tracking his progress through the forest, several elves wielded bows aimed at him.. They were members of the Scoia'tael. Remnants of Iorveth's band. He was surrounded, yet the elves were well hidden and out of sight. He heard their breathing and the loud pounding of their hearts. All say for one was terrified of the witcher and he sensed it. Ten total, their bows drawn taut and aimed at him.

A lone elf revealed himself, then dismissed the others. They vanished into the trees as the elf spoke, "Ceadmil, Gwynbleidd. Elaine beanna."

"Beautiful woman?" Geralt asked.

"The sorceress in your heart, Vatt'ghern. Your thoughts screams of her and you are here because you seek to find a thing you believe lost or perhaps you wish to…"

"Do you know Iorveth?" Geralt asked.

"Iorveth? I am Aen Seidhe, but it is not Iorveth you seek, Vatt'ghern. I sense you seek the rose for the red sorceress." The mysterious elf said, "Iorveth will cross your path, but you are on a quest, so let me see your dreams…"

Geralt stared, and he was slow to react as the elf blew a powdery mist of white smoke in his face. He staggered backward drew his sword and then fell to the ground. His vision clouded as if drifting to sleep. He cursed, then staggered briefly before he fell to the ground. He was in a dream, yet vivid images plagued his mind. The witcher relived every moment he had shared with Triss and each time he felt as though she was there beside him. During his dreams, Geralt was faced with choices yet he always chose to follow a path that led him to Triss.

' _Why did you come here?'_

' _To get another Rose for Triss. My other...' Geralt replied to the voice in his head._

' _Let me take you to a time you made a choice Vatt'ghern…'_

 _Geralt was suddenly thrust into the moment he stood before Triss and give her the first rose. He plucked a rose and without hesitation handed it to her. Triss took it with a lovely smile, then the image of himself and the sorceress froze and in his dreams appeared the mysterious Aen Seidhe elf. The elf sat on the lovers statues just behind Triss, and gazed at Geralt's reaction. The witcher walked to the statue, then turned and face the projection of himself and the sorceress frozen at that special moment._

' _Why do you seek the rose so desperately?' The elf laughed, then continued 'You are not the first to visit this forest searching for the rose of remembrance, yet you are unlike the others. I sense you will not leave until you have it.'_

' _I won't.'_

' _Your mind was clear when you give her the rose, I have no doubt you truly loved her then or you would not be here now." The elf said, "Do you believe in the legend? No, I suspect the rose wilted and died."_

' _Hmm'_

' _Ah, I struck a nerve Vatt'ghern. Why do humans put such faith in feeble romantic legends?' The elf said then walked towards the image of Geralt and Triss._

' _Why do you care?' Geralt replied._

' _Curiosity.' He replied, "But let me ask you this, can your hand survive, if it is severed from your body?'_

' _No.'_

' _Yet you, as the dh'oines before you believe. You think the rose to be immortal simply because it possesses magical essence. Like your hand, the rose cannot survive when plucked from its stem. Perhaps it lives longer than others, but like all things it will wither before long. And that is where the legend originated. A romantic thought, yes? Hand such a flower to a lover and tell them it's lengthened life is fueled by love. But then it shortly withers and sadness follows. Dh'oines are so foolish, and yet so intriguing."_

' _What do you want?'_

' _Nothing, I have seen and heard enough. You should leave, Vatt'ghern. Any rose you pluck from here will merely wither in your woman's hands."_

The vision, and the elf, started to fade and Geralt yelled out, " _Wait, stop! I'm not leaving without this. It means too much to me. Too much to her... I want to see that look in her eyes again. I want Triss to know I meant what I said that day. I always did…"_

 _His vision stopped fading and the elf stood staring at Geralt, as if considering and measuring his words. He hopped down from the statue, walked towards the witcher and began to slowly circle him, never taking his eyes off Geralt's face. He stopped behind Geralt and said, "You are stubborn, dh'oine."_

 _Geralt did nothing in response except stand his ground. His mind had shifted to the vision of Triss and the look on her face that day. He felt his heart swell in his chest. Then the mysterious elf appeared by his side, "I will give you something more precious than a single rose." The elf said, then stretched out his hand and revealed a single rose bulb._

' _What is this?' Geralt asked._

' _Grow this Gwynbleidd,_ _and if you are successful, you will give your sorceress a garden of remembrance.'_

' _Thank you.' Geralt said then opened his eyes._

"Welcome back, Vatt'ghern." The elf said, "You are more than you seem."

"Was that all a dream?" Geralt mumbled.

"What do you think?" The mysterious Aen Seidhe elf replied, as Geralt opened his hand and gazed at the rose bulb.

 _The rose bulb, from the vision._ Geralt thought.

"You hold something in your hand, a gift." The elf said, then watched as Geralt carefully turned the bulb in his hand, studying it closely. "In your mind I saw visions of where you reside, Gwynbleidd. It was colder, more rugged land than that of this forest. She has brought you warmth in your coldest time and she will be your companion through all your troubles."

"Will it grow?" Geralt asked.

"That depends on you. It will require a great deal of effort, in that land and that is a difficult task for most. Tend to and nurture it. Sow it where the sun graces it gently, and where the moon kisses it softly. Water it each day and till the soil. All else that is required; you already possess, or you would not be searching for the rose. Do this, until it blooms, and you may yet present your sorceress with a rose that truly embodies your love for her."

"How long?" Geralt asked.

"Ess caelm, Gwynbleidd." The elf replied.

"Hmm, be calm? Easier said than done." Geralt muttered.

"True, but your kind are known for their patience hunting monsters. Think of this as a hunt. Your reward is a rose bush, that will bloom for the woman of your heart."

"Thank you, again."

"Va faill, Gwynbleidd."

The witcher stared at the rose bulb in his hand. He glanced at his chest and remembered his medallion rested on Triss' neck, then muttered as the elf disappeared among the trees, "Va faill."

Geralt tucked the bulb into his pouch, then emerged to join Ciri who patiently waited at the edge of the Flotsam forest. She leaned against a large tree with her eyes closed as onlookers walked by and stared. Yet she only opened her eyes to the distinctive sound his armor made as he approached. She leapt to her feet and walked to him. She paused and scanned his hands and they were empty. The witcher had spent a quarter of their day in Flotsam forest yet he held no rose in his hands.

"You didn't get it?" Ciri said, as her shoulders sunk in disappointment.

"No, come on, let's get home to Triss." Geralt said. _I can't tell Ciri what happened in there. Not yet. I want this to be a surprise and I have to get get this right. I hope Keira can help me. Shit, I don't know the first thing about growing roses. Maybe it's like growing ingredients for potions._

"Hey, are you in there? Stop day dreaming and come on. I'd wished you got another rose, or something better, for Triss." Ciri said, as she took his hand.

"Me too." Geralt replied, as Cirilla took his hand and teleported them to their home in Pont Vanis.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think I am always looking forward to improving my writing and ideas.**

* * *

 **If my story offends your CANON, I DON'T CARE.** See my profile and read my first rule. Don't like it? Too bad. This story was written for people who enjoy creativity, people like me. **If I hurt your feelings by doing certain things in this story, just remember, you are free to go and read something else.** I know it's a surprise to you but its true. **Cheers**


	18. Fox, Wolf, and Cubs

**Chapter 18: Fox, Wolf and Cubs**

 _ **A few weeks later...March, 1275...**_

As preparations for the coming war came to a close, Triss' work in the courts was relegated to meetings about trade regulations and contracts with merchants for the provisioning of the Koviri armies and navies. She knew her baby would be born in the coming days, and nervousness and anxiety gripped her as she sat in meeting after meeting in the royal courts. As mage advisor to Kovir's king, she was privy to all messages returning from their spies. Though unconfirmed, the sorceress received news that Nilfgaard was preparing her navies and armies for war. Suspecting that Emhyr would use the opportunity to move his forces and attack Kovir by sea, Triss sent word to the Queen of Skellige, Cerys an Craite. King Tancred had empowered the sorceress to initiate negotiations on Kovir's behalf, and using her influence as the leader of the Council and Conclave, she contacted the druid Ermion and requested a meeting with Skellige's Queen.

It was late in the evening on a beautiful March day when the sorceresses concluded their business in the court. Evelyne sensed an uneasiness in Triss as they departed the councils chambers and walked into the grand hall. The decor had changed and the hall was adorned with the colors of Kovir's armies and navies. A tradition in these parts, each window was draped with the colors of her infantry, cavalry, archers, pikemen and, at the place of honor, center above the King's throne, the coat of arms of the distinguished royal guards. Triss smiled as the men of the royal guard stood to attention and greeted them. Steeped in tradition and rituals of honor, she had become famous amongst the men. Their captain told tales of her heroic deeds and her fierceness, but the men of the Koviri royal guards got their first glimpse during her battle with Sigo. Slowly, they walked into the courtyard. Nobles and guards alike, men and women, bowed respectfully as the sorceresses strolled past and made their way into the garden. It was a beautiful night, the stars above radiated in a dark blue sky, and hung above them like a beautiful chandelier.

"Such a beautiful night—" Evelyne whispered, "—long day, are you feeling any better?"

"Yes, and thank you. It must be tasking, having to put aside your personal affairs to stay at my side, sister." Triss smiled.

"Don't be silly, I have no personal affairs to attend, I am a sorceress of Kovir and my business is my country and my friends." Evelyne replied, then opened a portal to Triss', home. "Everyone feels much better with you at the head of the mages' efforts. Kovir holds you in such high regard for your actions and the courage you've shown. You've united the mages in a common cause, and now they all work for the good of the state. Pont Vanis still buzzes with tales of you and your husband."

Triss chuckled, then answered as both sorceress entered, "They respect us Eve, our hard work. Your hard work showed them that we have the interests of the people in mind, just as it should be. Scheming and power-seeking only brings more unpleasantness."

"We're sorceresses and it's only fitting we're revered, feared and loved." Evelyne replied as they emerged from her portal into the garden near Triss' home, "Radovid will learn the price of his deeds."

Triss opened the door and to her surprise, the wolf rushed to her side startling her. He raised his fore legs and rested them on the sorceress shoulders almost knocking her over, then licked her face, "Down boy, I'm glad to see you too, but I'm too exhausted to play."

"Interesting pet, do you have a name for him yet? I don't think your witcher enjoys sharing his name with this creature." Evelyne jested.

"I know, but I can't decide. Myst, Pyro, Axis...I have to ask Ciri." Triss replied, "I like the name Pyro, but…"

"Then name him Pyro." Evelyne answered.

That night, under the watchful care of the sorceress Evelyne, Triss changed into her odd evening wear and waited in the parlor for Geralt and Cirilla to return. The two sorceresses had become close friends and through their friendship, Evelyne grew from an unusually shy into a bold and dedicated enchantress. Their friendship had kindled many of the obvious qualities that attracted them to each other. Triss lit the fireplace in the parlor, then took her seat on a cushioned chair. Her home was quiet, and no longed buzzing with the sounds of their friends. Keira lived with her witcher, Lambert, in their own home, and Margarita spent her time lost in her work at New Aretuza, resting only when the witcher Eskel visited. The quiet evening was intermittently interrupted by a gentle breeze that blew across the spring sky and rattled the windows. Summer was fast approaching, and the sorceresses know what lay ahead. Evelyne focused her efforts between her duties at the court and her commitment to aiding her friend. At Triss' behest, Evelyne had assumed control of her affairs in the sorceress absence. There was a strange uneasiness amongst the mages, and each sorceress sought ways to cope. Triss took a book just in arms reach, then opened the pages and continued reading.

She paused when Evelyne walked into the parlor with warm tea in hand, "Drink this. It should help you feel better. You look uneasy."

"I'm not, just haven't seen Geralt and Cirilla all day." Triss replied, then placed her book on the small wooden table nearby.

"No, it's not that. You are uneasy about something else." Evelyne laughed, then shook her head, "I sense it."

Triss sighed. She took her book and held it in her lap, "When this war is over, my only hope is that the other mages can forgive me for our loses. We will win, we have to win this. I have my family, my friends, and I will do whatever is necessary to keep them safe."

"Spoken like the Red Fox of Kovir, and that is why Radovid trembles at the very mention of the name Triss Merigold." Evelyne whispered with a grin, "We are all aware of the possibility of death, so there is nothing to forgive. Death will find us through Radovid' witch hunters if we do not fight."

"Red Fox of Kovir?" Triss asked, "Where did you hear that?"

"The royal guards call you the Fox of Kovir, I think it's rather lovely. They adore you, Triss." Evelyne said.

"Please don't let Geralt hear you say that." Triss jest, "My witcher can be a little jealous, first there was the mage Moritz Diefenthel. It was so silly, I shouldn't have teased him like that, but back then I needed to know if he still cared."

"He could ever stop caring about you. His feelings are so obvious, even when he tries to hide them." Evelyne replied.

"Obvious? Does he show his feelings that much? There was a time when only Ciri and I could discern such feelings just looking into his eyes." Triss smiled. "It's nice he's opened up. I love that. I remember the look in his eyes when I hugged Einar."

"Well, I won't be looking into your witcher's eyes. It's evident, he's always so...so loving with you. We all heard Geralt's words at your wedding. I bet when he return, he kisses you without a thought to anything else." Evelyne said, then sipped from her cup.

"I'm afraid Geralt has become quite possessive." Triss answered, with a laugh. "I like to think I'd act differently. In truth, when he so much as looks at another woman, my blood boils. There's no one who can take him from me, yet I want his eyes on me and me alone. He's my heart, Eve, my wolf."

"Can you blame him for being so possessive? You're very appealing. Every man in Kovir would fall at your feet on command." Evelyne said.

"Eve!" Triss replied, shocked.

"What?! Did I say something odd?" Evelyne smiled, "Geralt should be proud of everything you've accomplished here. He's always at your side and…"

"He's very supportive, and I know he's proud of me. There is none in Kovir who could hold a candle to my Geralt." Triss laughed, then flipped the page, "On second thought, maybe you should tell Geralt. I love the look in his eyes when he does that. Geralt has trouble expressing emotions such as jealousy, so he stares silently with those beautiful eyes."

Inside her womb, the child Triss longed to meet grew; her child, Geralt's baby, their daughter, and her fulfillment of his deepest desires. Their child often kicked excitedly to her lover's touch, yet she always calmed to his words and her own. The movement of her baby was exhilarating and the sorceress spent hours talking to her unborn baby. As the months passed, her body had changed, her chest grew larger and despite the subtle discomforts and constant nausea, Geralt's hands on her body and his scent always soothed her. Triss wore a laced chemise, covered with her witcher's shirt and Evelyne noticed the odd combination as she removed her robe. Geralt and Cirilla had traveled to town at Triss' insistence and they hadn't returned. The sorceress demanded he spend more time with the young woman, now that Cirilla had decided to remain in Kovir. Triss rose to her feet and paced through the parlor, around the furniture, as the wolf continued to follow her every move. She crouched over a chair to lessen the subtle discomfort in her belly, then smiled as the creature sat by her side.

"Are you alright, Triss?" Evelyne whispered, "Your pet is also behaving very strangely."

"Mmhmm, I'm alright, Eve. I feel a slight discomfort, but it's mild." Triss replied, then began to speak to her unborn baby, "Everyone will know the depth of my love for you, Rosi, but you alone know the sound of my heart from within. When you move, I feel love."

"Triss? Are you sure everything is alright?" Evelyne asked.

"It's ok boy, I'm fine." Triss whispered, as the wolf whined, scratched the floor frantically, then rubbed his head against her body, "I'm alright, Eve, I am whispering to my child. It's impossible to understand life, until it grows inside you sister. I can find no words to explain what I feel for them, I never knew such love was possible."

"This creature is attached to you." Evelyne smiled, crossed her legs, then adjusted her dress as she leaned forward, "You will have your child soon and Geralt asked me not to let you out of bed, so please, stop pacing, sit down, and relax."

"Eve, I am independent and my Geralt knows that." Triss said as she took her seat, took a whiff of her witcher's shirt, then grabbed her book on magic potions to distract her. She folded the page, then asked, "When did he task you with keeping an eye on me? I hope they return soon, I don't feel very well."

"Today, just before he left the palace with Cirilla." Evelyne replied, then stood, crouched beside her friend and placed her hands on Triss' stomach. She saw nothing wrong with the sorceress or her child, yet the wolf continued to whine, "Everything seems well. You truly need to take our advice and stop exerting yourself so much. I know you wish your lover was home, but—and there they comes now."

"Oh my!" Triss whispered as she struggled to stand.

 *****][*****

She heard whinnying and the unmistakable sound of horses galloping at great speed. Triss placed her book on the table and stared through the window. She had just taken her seat and the task to stand was a chore in itself as she once again rose to her feet. The sorceress, took a deep breath as her belly tightened to the child's movement and pain ran across her body. To calm herself, she rubbed her finger against her sides, then closed her eyes as a wave of pain caused her to grip her curtains and groan. Triss listened to the sound of his footsteps on the melting snow as Geralt and Cirilla approached their home. Her pain faded and she took her seat, with Evelyne's assistance, then gently stroked the wolf's fur as he placed his head on her lap.

Geralt's pace was slow as he waited for Cirilla to tie their horses and catch up. He opened the door and she walked through. The wolf raised his his head from her body, walked forward, then brushed his fur against Cirilla's legs, as he returned to Triss' side, whining loudly. Geralt entered, then shut the door just as Triss sprang from her seat to greet them. She paused, her eyes widened as she bit her lips and held her chemise crumpled in her hands. Another wave of pain shot across her body. Her legs trembled as an uncontrolled gush of warm fluid flowed down her inner thighs onto the floor. Shocked, she stared at Geralt and Cirilla, then held her soaked chemise away from her skin as fluid pooled beside her feet. As her labour began the intense pain that came with each contraction dominated her entire being. It was more than anything the enchantress had imagined.

"Triss? What's wrong?" Geralt asked, as she stood almost in a trance like state. "Hey!"

She snapped to her senses, then whispered, "It's happening Geralt, your baby is coming!"

"She's coming." He rushed to her side, kissed her, then asked, "What should I do?"

"Cirilla, please take those amulets from the fireplace and break them to alert Keira and Rita." Evelyne said, as she jumped to her feet and sprang into action, "Geralt, stop kissing her face and carry her to your bed! Please."

Triss turned to Evelyne and asked for the note she had hastily written earlier that day, then cast a spell as the parchment burned, vanishing in a beautiful flash, "Yennefer will get that shortly."

Cirilla quickly grabbed the amulets, smashed them against the wall, then threw the pieces on the floor. She dropped her armor and swords, then rushed to Triss' side as Geralt scooped her into his arms. Triss wrapped her arms around Geralt's shoulder and held onto him and buried her face against his neck. Geralt comforted her, he could hear her heart race as she clung to him tightly and panted. Cirilla held the door open as Evelyne removed their duvet and covered the bed with more bedspread. She tucked the pillows against the headboard as Geralt leaned his sorceress on her back. Triss held onto his armor, unwilling to let him go. Her eyes held a subtle hesitation and a hint of fear.

"Don't go please, stay with me." She whispered.

Geralt placed his hands on her cheeks and the small wrinkles on her face faded, "I'm not going anywhere. I'll never leave your side."

"I have a confession, Geralt. I asked Yennefer to come. The note in the parlor was a message." Triss whispered, as she scratched her chemise to the dull pain she felt.

"Why?! Do you care that much about what Yen thinks?" Geralt asked, then gazed at her face.

Triss grimaced, "I don't care what Yennefer thinks anymore. This is my chance to bury this animosity with her, once and for all. If she doesn't warm up to our child, then I have no idea how to fix this animus between us. I am trying my best Geralt. I am doing my very best to keep my promise I made to Ciri."

"Why now?"

"Because she means that much to me. I have to try, I can't hurt her, Geralt." Triss replied, tucked her legs, then held her belly and screamed.

Cirilla paused as she heard the sorceress' words, and screams. Her eyes held a soft, familiar stare. She was on the verge of crying, "You don't need to worry about that now, Triss."

"Hey—hey. Don't do that...come here baby girl, sit next to me." She whispered to Cirilla.

Triss' tiny hands grabbed the back of his neck and her frighteningly powerful grip held him pinned against the bed as pain course through her body. She rolled her body as the pain faded, then curled herself in bed and stared, as Cirilla took a cool wet cloth to her face. There was a loud crack as portals opened in the parlor; first Keira with Lambert in tow, then Margarita with Eskel close at her side. Both witchers quickly settled in as their sorceresses hurried to Triss' bedroom to be at her side. Across the parlor, Triss' items lay scattered; Keira' doing, her portal opened in the center of the parlor and sent the books crashing to the floor.

Lambert stared, at Eskel, "It's happening, wolf and Triss' baby, another girl we have to raise."

"Yeah, you think she's going to be as stubborn as Ciri?" Eskel asked, "Hey, who's going to clean this shit up? There's book everywhere. All these women do is read. Rita likes reading in bed."

"Of course she will. Let me see, her mother is Triss and her father is Geralt. What do you think?" Lambert answered, he turned his gaze, then took a familiar book in his hand, "I'm not cleaning this up and I don't want to hear stories about what you do in bed with your woman unless we are getting drunk...Keira likes to read in bed too."

"Why are we even talking about this? Why am I excited? She's not even my child." Eskel said.

"I have no fucking idea, but if you get all soft on me I'll puke." Lambert said, then threw the book on the table, "I'm excited too, but just little bit."

Inside the lover's bedroom, Keira checked Triss' body with a spell as Margarita filled a tub with warm water nearby. The night was young and Triss was calm because the pain had subsided, though a slight discomfort remained. She held a hint of excitement and fear behind those blue eyes as Geralt held her hands and comforted her, his eyes never leaving hers.

He remained at his sorceress' side, then ran his hands across her belly causing their child to move, "She's moving, Triss." He said, loudly as the sorceress scowled at him.

"Exciting for you isn't it Geralt?" Triss said.

"Mmhmm." He mumbled, his eyes straying for a moment to take in her belly.

"Well it's painful, witcher." Triss cringed, she squeezed his neck again, then shouted "Oh shit, shit, shit! Geralt! She's moving because of you! Get your hands off me! Now!"

"It's alright, I won't do it again." He whispered, worried, then raised his hands from her skin.

"Geralt!—What are you doing?! Put your hands back!" Triss protested and ordered her lover to put his hands back on her body.

"But you said—"

"I know what I said! Stop talking and give me your hands!" Triss said, as Geralt stared.

His eyes darted, confused, as she grabbed his hands and placed them on her side. He whispered, and kissed her lips, "Are you feeling better?"

"I am. Don't kiss me, just leave your hands where they are!" She growled, "Ouch, ow—ow—owwww."

"Do you need anything Triss?" Cirilla asked, as she gently stroked the sorceress' hair.

Triss waved her hand and rubbed her forehead against Cirilla body, "No baby, just stay close to me, okay? Geralt, will you hold me closer?"

He nodded, then touched the nape of her neck with his free hand to calm her. His fingers stung, "You don't have to worry, I'm never leaving your side. Until the day I draw my last breath, I'll be yours."

"Yeah? Who said I was worried, Great?!" She give a long cry, sucked in a gulp of air, then gave three short breaths, "I love you!…owwwww,! It's so painful and my belly tightens each time."

"Oh my, she loves you Geralt." Margarita said, with a smile, then climbed into their bed and knelt between the sorceress' legs.

Triss frowned, then smiled and answered playfully, as the pain faded, "Please shut up, Rita, or I'll scratch you."

"Me too." Geralt replied, then turned his head watching as Pyro retreated to the corner of their bedroom and covered his face with his paws.

"You don't understand. I do...I do...I do!—Arrgh Aaaaa, ow—ow—owwww!" She screamed.

"Shhhh, shhhh, I know, don't speak or exert yourself."

"Don't shhh me!" She grabbed his head, kissed his lips. "Don't tell me what to do!"

"I… I don't know what to do, I'm trying." Geralt grumbled, wearily. He wanted nothing more than to take away her pain.

"I know you are and I'm sorry for being so mean." Triss whispered, in her brief moment of respite. Her fingers drifted against his face and Geralt closed his eyes and gently squeezed her neck.

As the night dragged on, Triss remained in labour and her pain became more frequent and a prison to her mind. Cirilla stayed at her side to wipe off her brow, but the sorceress' hair was soaked and she could not discern Triss' tears from her sweat. Her eyes were weary, moist and Cirilla only sought to keep her comfortable. Keira climbed into the bed, just below Triss' legs to replace Margarita, as the sorceress took a short break. She moved to her sister's side and Evelyne joined her. Those brief moments that stretched to eternity, her screams were frightening, and each time Geralt would hold her, his eyes fixed and worried. With a guttural grunt she'd endure, clawing at him, clinging to his panicked voice to take her through.

They each had one concern, but the sorceresses dare not speak it aloud. Keira knew the night would be long and tiring for Triss. Her small frame may yet prove difficult as she gave birth. Though Keira did not want Yennefer to be present, she now hoped the sorceress could lend her aid should they need to save their sister's life. Keira wished they had more help, as childbirth was proving to be too difficult for Triss. In truth, the sorceress knew powerful magic would be needed, the night was young and though no one would say it, Geralt sensed the desperation in their voices. They each prepared themselves to do what was necessary to save their sister, if something should go wrong or if the enchantress could not birth her child naturally.

"Ciri, collect as many towels as you are able to gather and bring them here." Margarita ordered, her voice hesitant and deeply troubling.

"Mmhm. On it." Cirilla replied, "I'll be right back" _Just like Aretuza, barking orders. Fetch that, get that. He he._ Cirilla thought..

"Thank you baby girl, hurry!" Triss said softly, as she rested her head on Geralt's arms..

"What can I do? I'd give you my strength if I could Triss." Geralt said. The witcher grew increasingly anxious as he watched his sorceress in such pain.

"You've already done enough Geralt! This is your fau...—Arrgh, Aaaaa! ow, ow." Triss gasped, her breathing was faster and deeper, she felt her stomach tightened and heard her own screams, absent any awareness she'd made them. "I can't do this—Argh Aaaaa!"

"You can and you will. Stop whining and breathe, sister." Keira replied, "Did you think of this moment when you spread your legs to give Geralt a child?"

"Shut up, Keira! I know what I... Where's Ciri?"

"I'm right here Triss." Cirilla said, then mumbled anxiously, "This is bad, do something, all of you! If anything happen to her, I'll…!"

"Calm yourself, Cirilla!" Margarita said, then whispered in a calm voice, "Hold her hands and comfort her."

"I'm afraid, Ciri. I'm so scared, what if something happens to my baby. What…" Triss whispered softly.

"I'm sorry I can't do more, but nothing will happen, I won't allow it! You and Geralt will have a beautiful girl soon." Cirilla whispered, then touched the enchantress' face and hair as she closed her eyes.

"Just breath lightly, Triss, you are doing well." Margarita said.

"Any moment now and your child will be born, push harder and breath." Evelyne murmured.

"Aaaaa—I'm breath—I'm breathing and I'm pushing!" Triss whispered, her face was pale, exhausted as her body trembled.

"Don't let her close her eyes, Geralt." Keira said, as Triss' eyes slid shut, "We have much to do before your baby is born."

"Ke...Keira do something...do something! Anything please, I can't lose them now!" Geralt pleaded, "Open your eyes, Triss."

Evelyne raised her head and nodded in Geralt's direction, "Talk to her, witcher. You're the only one who can keep her calm and focused."

He lowered his eyes, and gazed at his wife, sweat covered her face and body, "Triss, remember that time…"

"Geralt! I'm in no mood for your jokes or stories—aaaargh, arrrgh, aaaaaaaa. I hate you right now!" Triss whispered, as another wave of pain gripped her body. She clutched the sheets and squeezed Geralt' hands.

"Here, let me wipe your face." He murmured, worriedly scanning every inch of his lover's face.

"Thank you..." Triss replied, "...but this is your doing!"

"Mmhmm." He murmured, then gripped on her sweaty hands, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"If I remember correctly, sorceress, you called us and asked for our aid to give that witcher a baby." Keira said. "..and now it's his fault?"

"You were determined to do whatever he asked..." Margarita added, then brought her hands forward. They were aglow with magic. "Because you cannot see past your nose in your devotion to him. Now push!"

"Not you two, Rita! Geralt did this to me—" Triss groaned, then calmed to the witcher's hands. For a moment, just a moment as she felt a slow tightness in her belly followed by a sharp pain, "ow, ow, aaaargh, arrrgh, aaaaaaaa. I love him!"

 *****][*****

Their bedroom was warm and bright from the light of the fireplace. Scented candles were lit, to keep the sorceress calm. It was Ciri's doing, as she replaced the cool water in her bowl and dipped the cloth in it. The air was filled with the scent of burning candles and the distinct odor of blood and sweat. Triss had made little progress during childbirth, and she was exhausted. Each contraction, came with a bursts of strong, frequent pain that dominated her entire being. She pushed as Geralt comforted her despite her harsh scolding words. Triss lay in their bed, her fingers were pale from tightly gripping her lover's hands and bedspread. Her flushed, damp face and bright blue eyes shone with pain. She squeezed his hand between each session, breathing with closed eyes. Her grip was powerful and Geralt winced, but he did not withdraw his hands.

"Help me Keira." Triss whispered, her fingers gripped and folded the bedspread beneath them. "You have to help me, I can't push anymore, my baby...whatever happens, you have to make sure my baby is safe Keira, promise me!"

"No! You'll be here for her, so stop the nonsense and push, Triss." Keira said, softly. _Where are you Yennefer?_

"Don't give up, remember what you told me?" Geralt whispered.

"I remember. I remem—arrrgh, aaaaaaaa!" Triss screamed, closed her eyes, then panted as the wolf placed it head in their bed and licked her hand.

"You are much stronger than me, Triss. You can do this. My hand is numb from your grip." Geralt jested, "You've always been strong."

"Stop jesting, Geralt! I'm strong because of you." Triss whispered, with a brief smile panting as she took deep breaths.

"There, just a little more, witch. You're almost there." Keira said, jokingly.

"Witch?! Witch?! You're the bloody witch!" Triss shouted, then moaned. The warm wetness of the wolf's saliva on her hands felt strange, yet she gently stroked his fur.

 _That woke her up._ Keira thought to herself.

"Now you want to be feisty?" Margarita teased.

"Why do you tease me?" Triss whispered, as her sisters laughed and made light of the beautiful scene.

"We tease you because we love you." Evelyne said, as everyone, say for Geralt and Cirilla, forced their laughter to lighten the mood.

The moon was high in the night sky, it was just past midnight and Triss had endured labor for hours. Geralt wanted it over, and yearned to meet their baby, but the sorceress had made little progress. Her eyes were bright, yet weary, the penetrating light of moon overhead seeped through the windows. Her only comfort came from his hands and Cirilla's gentle touch as she kept a cool damp towel on Triss' brow and neck. Ciri ran her fingers through the sorceress' sweat soaked hair. She felt her baby's head, the painful stretching of flesh, as her breath hitched.

"Arrrgh, aaaaaaaa—!" Triss screamed, then snatch her hands from Geralt's. She raised her body slightly and pushed to Keira's instructions.

The witcher reached for her, he touched her cheeks, the sensation was pleasant, but the pain that came after was overwhelming. Triss loosened her fingers and the blood flowed back into them just as he grabbed her hand, "See, that wasn't so bad was it? You are doing it."

"What did you say, Geralt?!" She asked, then jerked her hands from his in anger.

"I said, it wasn't so bad." He whispered, then reached for her hands once more.

"Be quiet, and don't touch me!" Triss shouted, and frowned. Her eyes were menacing as a sharp pain gripped her body and forced her to take short quick breaths. "Get out!—aaaaaaaa, arrrgh!"

Geralt withdrew his hands from her body at the sorceress' command, then stepped back, "Alright, but how long will this last, before my baby is here?"

"What?! Get out! Now!" Triss screamed, then continued to push as her body tensed with pain and her belly contracted, "Aaaaaaaa, arrrgh...Come back, witcher! Geralt, where are you fucking going?! I need you!"

Cirilla stared, shocked. Her eyes darted to the witcher, then back to Triss, "Wow…"

"Um...but, you told me to…" Geralt looked on awkwardly as the sorceress and Cirilla scolded him, "What? What did I say?"

"This is the part where you shut up and do as she says." Cirilla whispered, then dipped the cloth in water and placed it on Triss' neck.

"Help me!" Keira shouted, as she raised Triss' legs, "The head, sister. Your baby's head is out, Triss. Help me hold the child's head steady, Rita."

"I have her, just one more push, Triss, a little more and you'll have a beautiful baby girl." Margarita urged her.

Cirilla leapt from the bed and rushed to Keira's side. She wanted to see the child's face. Geralt tried to peek, but Triss scolded him, then pulled his lips to hers for a kiss. She squeezed his neck at the onset of pain, then pushed him off as a strong burst gripped her body. She screamed, clinched the bed and his hands as she gave another push. Margarita announced that the child's arms were freed, as Triss let her head fall onto her pillows. Evelyne took a wet cool rag and wiped the sorceress' face and neck, then ran her fingers through and stroked her hair.

"Well done Triss, you are almost there." Evelyne whispered.

"You did it. I knew you could. She's here..." Geralt whispered. He kissed her forehead, and her cool sweet sweat, wet his lips.

"Just a little more, witcher, and you can hold our baby." Triss said softly to reassure him, then gave one last push. With little effort, her child slipped into Margarita's hands.

"A beautiful baby girl. Oh my, Triss, she has so much hair. Congratulations, you've done well." Margarita said, elated as the child let out her first cry.

Her screams were piercing and shocked the senses. The flames of the candles and fireplace burned hotter and brighter. Unlit candles sparked to life and glowed to the sound of the child's cries. Beside the bed, the wolf sat and whined, then raised his head and howled loudly as her voice pierced the air. It was an unbelievably frightening display of magical energy from the witcher's child. Both parents and Cirilla felt an unfamiliar, yet deep connecting bond. Though Triss was too exhausted to move, she tried to raise her head a glance at their baby, until Geralt placed his forehead on hers, whispered words of comfort, then kissed her lips. They peered into each other's eyes and it was as if time stood still just for them. Nothing needed to be said. Margarita held the child for a moment, then handed the still corded girl to Keira. She tied a string around the cord, and gently cut it. Carefully, Margarita and Evelyne tended to the afterbirth and Triss, while Keira with Cirilla's help tended the child.

"How is my baby?" Triss whispered, "I want to hold her. I need to hold her."

"She's with Cirilla and Keira, Triss. She'll be in your arms soon." Geralt replied, his eyes wide as he stole a peak of his daughter.

Nearby, Cirilla gazed at her sister, her eyes were loving and anxious. Rosina's fingers and neck were covered by a thin layer of a soft white substance, and Cirilla curiously rubbed her fingers against child's skin, then stared at Keira. Evelyne, used magic to care for Triss, healing the injury caused by childbirth, then attempted to wipe her body clean, but Geralt took the cloth from the sorceress' hand. He gently wiped Triss' body, then ran his hands through her hair and wiped the sweat. Keira, using great care, turned Rosina on her stomach, as the sorceress held the child in her arms above a tub. She carefully examined every inch of the child, before cleaning and swaddling her tiny body in a small blanket to keep her warm.

"Geralt, you took care of me like this once, and now you are doing it again." Triss whispered.

"I'd do anything for you. I loved you then and still do." He muttered.

"Her eyes are beautiful blue, deep as her mother's eyes." Keira said, aloud.

"She's very gifted, Triss. I need not examine her to know that." Margarita said. _Such display of magic from one so young. She is certainly the child of a witcher and a sorceress. This girl may come to rival us all, Margarita_ thought, then smiled.

Geralt held onto Triss' hands as she smiled. He listened keenly to her heartbeat, then asked, "How do you feel?"

"Stop listening to my heart. I'm alright, truly, your dreams were wrong love. Get our little girl, so I can hold her." Triss laughed, "Don't give me that look, Geralt, I know you well. Do you know you have a slight tell, whenever you listen to my heartbeat?"

"I can only just now hear yours, you know? My heart finally quietened down." He said, with an awkward smile, then kissed her again.

"Stop kissing me and get our baby." Triss said, then grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for another kiss.

He raised his body and walked to Keira as she held his child in her arms. Cirilla smiled, her moist eyes followed him as Keira handed Geralt his baby. The witcher paused, too brief for anyone to notice, then took the swaddled child in his arms. A ghostly silence befell the room, say the sound of the wind whistling in the background. Geralt heard the loud sound of his heart again as it beat rapidly, his body tensed and his hands trembled. Cirilla gently ran her finger across the child's face and she opened her eyes and met her father's. Frozen in place, his heart melted and his face dissolved into a smile he'd never shown before. It was as if the muscles in his face were unfamiliar with such joy, as he looked into her sparkly blue eyes. Suddenly, they changed. Her little blue orbs were replaced by deep yellow. Her round pupils shifted, then changed into a cat like slit. His child had been born his witcher mutation and Geralt could not tear his gaze away.

"Bring her here, Geralt." Triss said, her voice trembled as she defiantly raised herself in bed and leaned against the headboard.

Geralt turned, walked to his lover's side, then gently tucked their child against Triss' chest. Rosina cried softly, she moved her hands and feet searching for something comforting as Triss removed the swaddle, opened her chemise and rested her child against her bare skin. Her eyes opened, nascent lips searching for her mother's breast. Geralt wrapped his powerful arms around them. The warmth of her body and her rapid heartbeat calmed the child instantly, as the enchantress gently ran her hands against Rosina's hair. They gazed into their daughter's eyes mesmerized, unable to breathe as she peeked through the slit in her eyelid. Triss' eyes watered, she fought to hold back her tears as Rosina opened her tiny eyes as though she had already recognized her parents. Peering into those soft new lashes, reaching out for her love, the sorceress knew she'd do anything to protect her child, that her love was as vast as the world, yet unwavering at as the mountain. Geralt's world had narrowed to the beautiful little girl wide awake in her mother's embrace, the ashen haired witcheress hovering just above her sister's face, and his beautiful sorceress in his arms.

Triss raised her head and kissed his cheeks, "Geralt, she's beautiful."

The witcher grinned, as he struggled to understand the thoughts and feelings that flooded his body. He had fallen in love anew, and could not take his eyes from them. He murmured, but his words were silent as Triss tightened her grip on his shirt, "Like her mother. She looks like you, and has your eyes."

"I see you in her, Triss. Look, her eyes are changing." Cirilla whispered.

"They're blue." Geralt said.

"Now she has your eyes again, look at them." Triss whispered, as their child closed and opened her eyes.

"Why are her eyes changing so rapidly?" Cirilla asked, then locked her gaze. Rosina's tiny eyes were as fierce as her mother's.

"Her mood perhaps." Keira answered.

"What do you mean?" Cirilla asked.

"Just my intuition, but I suspect this child will reveal her secrets to us. She's a very special girl, very special to us all." Keira whispered, with a smile.

"Geralt." Triss said, as she raised her eyes to meet his. Her lips quivered for his touch and he obliged.

"Thank you...for this and everything else." He mumbled softly, then brought his forehead to her lips.

"You're welcome." The sorceress answered. "I was mean, harsh to you, and—"

"No, you did well. You were wonderful. She's everything we dreamt and more." Geralt said, then tucked her hair behind her ears. "She's perfect."

Triss smiled, then touched her baby's chin with her finger as if to cast a spell. She raised her tiny head and kissed Rosina' lips, then whispered into her ears. "I hope you never know sorrow or pain and you never find yourself alone. Your father, sister and I will always be there to see you shine brightly, Rosi."

"She's ours." Geralt whispered.

"She is." Triss said, then gazed at their child, "You are Rosina of Kovir, daughter of Geralt of Rivia and Triss Merigold. You are my little Maribor fire."

"She's so tiny and beautiful." Cirilla whispered.

"She is the greatest gift I've ever recieved, baby girl; fragile as glass, but rare as the cerise diamond." Triss replied.

Her eyes watered and tears rolled down her cheeks landing onto Rosina's face. She had longed to see her child since the day Geralt told her she was carrying his baby. In her arms lay the most beautiful baby girl. Her hair full, a dark reddish color with a hint of gray like her father's. There was a subtle tremble in Geralt's hands and Triss noticed. She wiped his eyes, then took his hand to calm him, her eyelids were heavy and she needed to rest, yet the sorceress continued to whispered her love. Weary from childbirth, she fought the urge to sleep, as she scooted her body close to him. Her small body had done something amazing. She protected and carried her child to birth, through pain, discomfort, and months of sickness. Triss struggled to stay awake, to be with them, as Geralt sat beside her on their bed and ran his finger across her face.

"You're so damn beautiful." Geralt whispered just for her ears, then wiped her face.

"Thank you, Geralt, but I'm such a mess."

"No, I mean it, you look so beautiful." He whispered, then dropped his eyes to their child.

"Geralt?" Triss whispered, as she touched her fingers on his face.

"Hmm," The witcher replied, then leaned his head in her hand.

Instinctively, he moved closer and followed the warm touch of her fingers. Triss ran her index finger across the scars on his face and smiled, "You are beautiful, in every way. Your eyes, that silly grin you make just for me, the way you look at your children. I've said it before, but I am so in love with you. You've given me so much. I would've settled for you, just you, but now I have it all."

"Our children, and it's not enough." He mumbled.

"I know you're worried, Geralt, but this is our moment, so don't say that." Triss said, her eyes wide open, she was suddenly fully awake.

"You need to get some rest. When you wake I'll be right here beside you." He replied.

"Take our baby, witcher. I'm a little tired and I want your faces to be the first thing I see when I wake. You too, Ciri." Triss whispered as Rosina closed her eyes and slept.

"Mmhmm. We'll be here, waiting for mommy." He nodded, then lifted his child from her chest, just as Cirilla roughly hugged and knocked the sorceress against the headboard.

"Oh, Ciri." Triss muttered, then wrapped her arms around Cirilla's body tightly.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Cirilla asked, then tightened her arms and squeezed Triss.

"No, but you will crush me to death, baby girl. I am exhausted." Triss whined,

"Oh, sorry." Cirilla whispered hoarsely, then loosened her grip.

Triss smiled, her eyes held a beautiful glow, "I'm a mother, me...Can you believe it? What if I become a terrible mother? I don't know what I'm doing."

"Are you mad? You, a terrible mother?! You are amazing Triss, and you've already been a mother, silly. My sister will be raised in love. We couldn't ask for more." Cirilla whispered, her embrace firm and reassuring, "You are not capable of being a terrible mother. Not after everything you've done for me."

"Ciri, I—"

"Don't cry, I know it's hard, you are emotional and so am I, but you can't cry right now. Rest, when you wake we'll have so much to talk about...She is so beautiful, her eyes, her face, her fingers are yours." Cirilla said, then tucked Triss' damp hair behind her shoulders.

"If I've only ever done one thing worthwhile, this is it, Ciri, this is the best thing I've ever given him. Just look at his face, there is so much love in his eyes." Triss whispered, as they both stared at Geralt.

He had stepped away from the bed and held their daughter in his arms. His eyes were soft and fixed on her. Geralt ran his finger across her soft tiny cheeks, and she opened her eyes. He blinked softly, frozen, unable to move his feet as her blue eyes faded and were replaced by witcher's eyes. He narrowed his pupils, his eyes glowed and she matched him. He kissed her lips and smiled as Rosina's witcher eyes faded to a beautiful cornflower blue that sparkled like a star in the night sky. Geralt opened her blanket, then took her tiny hand and rested it against his cheek. He was smitten with his baby, as everyone watched him in silence.

"I'll never refuse you anything, you will never know fear. Whatever you ask, will be yours." He whispered and kissed her small hand.

Triss smiled, then spoke, "They are mine." _Each day I fall in deeper love with you, Geralt. Every smile, feeling, and emotion you show, makes me love you more and more._ She thought as tears filled her eyes. Her heart felt as though it would burst out of her chest.

"You are not going to cry again, sorceress." Keira said softly.

"I'm not." Triss answered, as tears flowed down her cheeks.

Geralt continued to stare into his child's eyes, "I listened to your heartbeat as the months passed and imagined the girl from our dreams." _My desire to see you. I want to hold you, your mother and your sister, forever._ "I am Geralt of Rivia, your father, and the beautiful sorceress there, is Triss Merigold—your mother, my heart." He said proudly.

Geralt raised his eyes from Rosina, then stared at Cirilla and she stared back. Cirilla kissed Triss on the cheeks, then lept out of bed and stood before him, "This ashen haired fireball of a witcher is your sister Ciri, and she's going to coddle you. I can see it already."

"Can I hold her now?" Cirilla asked.

"Mmhmm, but be careful with her." He replied.

"Of course, Geralt. She looks so much like Triss."

Geralt placed Rosina in Cirilla's hands. She gently rocked and cuddled her, then sat on the bed beside Triss. She touched Rosina's lip with her finger and instinctively the child opened her mouth with wide-eyes. Triss extended her hands and caressed Cirilla's cheeks, then firmly took Geralt's hand and held it on her chest. She asked her witcher to lay in bed beside her and he nodded, then climbed into their bed beside her. Calmly, he took her head onto his chest, and wrapped his arms around her body as Triss coiled her right hand over her shoulder and rested her palm on his cheeks.

"My heart burns, ready to burst with the love I feel for the three of you. Our child is that symbol of my love for you, Geralt. Kiss me with those lips... ease my worries, and hold me, just a little while longer, witcher. Then your arms around me till I wake." Triss whispered in a soft almost inaudible voice.

Geralt kissed her soft lips, raised his head, then whispered, "You have my heart, Triss."

She gazed into his eyes, her dim weary eyes held a raging flame of the unquenchable love she felt only for him, "As strong and powerful as I am, Geralt, I am powerless in your arms. I know I should rest, but I want to hold you and—."

Triss summoned what little strength she had left and pulled him down to her, then she kissed his lips passionately as he brought his hand to the nape of her neck. His kiss stung and burned like fire to her lips as Geralt slipped his tongue into her mouth. She peeled his fingers from her neck and held his hand away from her body. In her current state, the sorceress could not withstand the painful sensation they caused. Engrossed in each other's arms, their moment was interrupted by Cirilla's playful sounds.

"Look lil sis, see how much our mother loves that witcher." Cirilla chuckled, then whispered as she gently rocked Rosina in her arms, "He's our father. Geralt is his name, but you already knew that. They made you, you know. She carried you inside her warm body for months and I harassed you." She said, gently brushing the baby's tiny nose.

Geralt raised his eyes to Cirilla's comments as Margarita and Keira looked on. Both sorceress smiled, but Keira held her usual jest. Unusual and delicate as the scene appeared, the sorceresses also shifted their gaze to Cirilla who remained unaware that everyone heard her comments. Keira tried to walk to her, but Margarita grabbed her hands and pulled her back. An awkward silence hugged the room as the two sorceresses stared at each other curiously.

"You heard that…?" Keira asked, with a wry smile.

"Yes, Keira, I heard it. And I have no doubt Geralt and Triss also heard her too."

"She called Triss her mother..."

"Let it go—it's not our place." Margarita said softly, "They have to find their own way there."

"Oh alright, but Cirilla will never let that child rest, and I don't think she's going to let anyone else hold her either." Keira whispered as the sound of a portal shattered the calm night.

"Yennefer is here, I don't think she expected the child be here so early in the night." Margarita said, then walked to Triss' bedside, "You sent her a message did you not?"

"I did." Triss whispered.

 *****][*****

There was loud crack as the portal closed and Yennefer stood in the garden just outside their home. The sorceress looked exhausted, Skellige was a long way off and a portal from such distance required a great deal of effort and magic. Eskel and Lambert sat in the parlor and stared at the door as Evelyne emerged from the bedroom. Eager to see the child, both witcher's lept to their feet. Like the others, she sensed Yennefer's magic and walked into the parlor to greet her in Triss' stead. She opened the door and the cool air rushed against her face. The sorceress raised her hand and pinned her long hair against her ears, then nodded to Yennefer as she entered. Both exchanged pleasantries, then Yennefer turned to the witchers Eskel and Lambert, who were now on their way to see the newest cub of the school of the wolf. They nodded brusquely, as the enchantress removed her gloves and tucked them in her cloak, then both witchers turned and walked to the bedroom leaving her in Evelyne's care.

"How is Triss?" Yennefer asked, then stared at the enchantress, "How is her child?"

Evelyne smiled, shifted her hips, then placed her hands at her side, "She's exhausted, but stubbornly awake in her lover's arms and that baby is like nothing I've seen before."

Yennefer eyes scanned the parlor, there were books strewn across the floor, she halted and stared at the portrait of Triss, Geralt and Cirilla hanging on the wall. Her lips twitched almost imperceptibly. _Strong magic lingers here. To be expected in a home full of witches and witchers._ "The child is already here...Did you sense anything wrong with the girl? Was there..." Yennefer asked, turning back toward Evelyne.

"Yes, she's here. The girl was born just after midnight." Evelyne replied, "And no, sister, she was unharmed by Sigo's curse. That bastard."

"Very well." Yennefer replied, then took a deep breath, and gazed at the painting once more, before walking to Triss' bedroom.

She swung open the door to the bedroom and Cirilla quickly turned with her sister in her arms. Cirilla raised her gaze from Rosina and peered at a familiar sight as Yennefer entered. The sorceress tilted her head and shook her hair loose behind her back, then removed her cloak and hung it on a rack just behind the door. Cirilla turned to Triss who gave her a slight nod, then walked to Yennefer. She tucked the blanket around Rosina's body as she gently placed the child in the sorceress' arms. Yennefer hesitated briefly, then stepped forward and took Triss' baby into her arms. She slid her finger along the child's face and Rosina closed her eyes briefly, then opened her mouth as the sorceress finger drifted to her lips.

"You came?" Triss whispered, then tried to raised her body against Geralt's protest.

Yennefer watched as Geralt took Triss' hands and pulled her back into his chest, "What are you doing? You need to rest."

"It's alright Geralt, I need to stand." Triss replied.

"Please! You just went through..." He insisted.

"No! Don't get up, you're in no condition to stand. You look like a mess." Keira ordered.

"Thank you, Keira, I feel like a mess." Triss smiled, then stared at Geralt whose eyes were fixed on Yennefer as she held his child. The witcher disapproved and raised his body.

Keira chuckled, "Don't mention it. Geralt doesn't seem to care. A moment ago he was sucking on your face, or was it the other way around?"

"Hey, look at me." Triss whispered. The sorceress knew what he felt and sensed his displeasure, yet her touch always calmed him, " It's alright."

Geralt shifted his body awkwardly, then tilted his head. His eyes shifted back and forth. He was deep in thought, as Triss turned his face towards her, "Look at me, Geralt. It's alright, let me in. Just listen to my thoughts and you'll see."

"Grrr, I don't need to. I know you well enough."

 _Don't lie to me, Geralt, I can see you are uncomfortable with Yennefer holding your baby, but what harm can come from this. Look at her._

 _I am. She shouldn't be here. She's not a part of this life we've made, Triss._

 _You're wrong, she's a part of Ciri's life and Ciri is a part of our lives, you said that yourself. Here…._ Triss smiled, then kissed him. _See, all better._

 _This isn't about Ciri, though, this is about us and our child. Yen has no place there._

 _I'd hoped Rosi could help reach Yennefer. If not, what could?_

"Congratulations, Geralt." Yennefer whispered, then placed Rosina in Cirilla's arms, "Excuse me, I can't stay, I need to rest, then return to Skellige as soon as possible." She said, pausing. _Beautiful child. Her eyes are like Triss'._

"Now? Why?" Cirilla asked, "We need to talk, but..."

"Ciri, I have business to attend on the isles and Skellige's Queen is my host." Yennefer replied, "I'll see you when you visit. I will be at the inn for a few days, no more."

Cirilla nodded, gently rocking Rosina in her arms, just as the child began to cry. There was a strong surge of magic that drew everyone's attention. Cirilla's witcher medallion vibrated violently against her hip, then stopped abruptly as she stuck out her tongue in Rosina's face.

"I'll visit you at the inn. There're things I wish to discuss." Cirilla said as Evelyne took the child from her grasp.

"Alright," Yennefer replied, then touched Cirilla's face, but the young witcheress looked away awkwardly.

Triss raised her body once more, but Geralt pulled her back, "I'm exhausted, Yen, but I need to have a word with you. Wait a little while or spend the night."

"Some other time perhaps." Yennefer replied with a difficult smile, "Besides, your child is already born and my assistance is no longer needed."

"Look, Yen, we've had our disagreements, in truth we'll continue to have many disagreements, but I promised someone I would smooth things over with you."

"You can barely move, Triss. Stop pretending to be so strong, I suspect you'll sleep till morning and lay there for weeks. I haven't the time, I must return to Ard Skellig." Yennefer whispered, then hugged Cirilla softly and kissed her forehead.

"Pretending?! Does it always have to be this difficult?" Triss asked. Geralt's body tensed up upon hearing Yennefer's words. He let out an awkward growl in anger, and tried to stand up, but Triss sharply squeezed his arm and refused to let go.

To everyone's surprise, the sorceress leaned forward, pushed her hair to the side of her face and kissed Rosina's forehead, then whispered, "I know when to leave, Triss. Besides, Geralt's eyes hints he's uncomfortable with my presence here."

There was a surge of magic as Yennefer's hands touched Rosina's face. Nearby, the wolf rose from the far side of Triss' bed, then moved closer to Cirilla. He brushed his head on her arms, sniffed Yennefer's, then stepped back growling. The child's eyes changed from their natural blue, to her witcher's eyes, matching those of her father. She whined and every lit flame in the room burned brighter, but her mother's voice quickly soothed her. Rosina was in no danger, yet her connection to the creature was apparent as her eye reacted to his discomfort. The wolf scratched at the floor then bared his fangs at Yennefer, who stared, unfazed by the creature actions.

"You're alright, Rosi." Triss whispered, and instantly Rosina's magic and whines were calmed, "Get back here, Pyro!"

Triss turned to Geralt, his eyes were narrowed, unblinking, as he stared through the raven-haired sorceress. She touched his hand and snapped him back to her, then asked her witcher to help her to her feet. Her voice and eyes left him no room to protest. Geralt gently raised her body, then he held his arm around her waist as she defiantly walked towards Yennefer. Triss grabbed the sorceress, forcefully wrapped her arms around her neck and squeezed her in a warm hug. She hesitated, let out an awkward smile, then did the same. Their difficult embrace drew awkward stares from the others, until the moment was interrupted as Triss released her sister and grabbed her sides. A sudden pain struck the sorceress and she held onto Yennefer's shoulders. Geralt rushed to her side, took her into his arms and Triss placed her hand on his chest, then let out a pain stricken grin. The witcher's angry eyes looked accusingly at Yennefer, then softened as he worriedly scanned his wife's face and body.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Mmhmm," Triss replied. _I'm in pain Geralt, but I had to show her. I intend to be on my feet for this._

Geralt grinned at the thought, then nodded as Triss leaned her head on his shoulders, "You're a stubborn wife." He gently bumped his head against hers and her response was soft; a simple smile, that held an even deeper meaning.

"You should take her, Geralt, and keep her in bed!" Yennefer said, "You should've forced her to stay in bed."

"Yeah?! When was the last time any of you sorceresses listened to anything we had to say?" Geralt glared, then paused sneering at her statement, but Triss gently squeezed his body to calm him.

"She's your woman, is she not? So make her listen to you." Yennefer mocked, then laughed as Geralt shot her a piercing stare, "Goodbye, Triss, Geralt."

"Yen? Don't tell me what to do with my wife. We know each other's needs better than you." Geralt replied.

"I am fully aware how well the two of you know each other, and how long it stretches back. Again, congratulations Triss, Geralt." Yennefer said, nodding curtly at the couple, then rolling her eyes at Geralt.

"Farewell, Yen. I am sure we'll meet again..." Triss whispered.

"I told you to stay in bed! Why are you so stubborn and difficult? I'm worried, Triss, my dreams...but I'll..." Geralt turned and carried the sorceress to their bed.

"I know and I asked you not to worry so much, remember? Why are you so stubborn? I promised to stay with you, always. Now, put me to bed with your stories and lay beside me until I wake." She joked, gently rubbing his face.

"As you wish, sparky." He grinned "I think I spoil you."

"Sparky?" Triss chuckled, "Maybe I am the one who coddles you. Look at the beautiful little girl we made."

"Yeah, sparky. You know, the way you light your flames when we're in a fight. The way you set things on fire. Like right now...Triss, you set my heart on fire." Geralt mumbled, his grin turning into the awkward smile she found adorable.

"You are a doll." Triss replied.

She was the spark that set the wither's heart ablaze. Geralt stood with the sorceress in his arms, then kissed her lips for all to see. It was a kiss Triss hadn't felt before. Everything he felt flowed through her body in that single passionate moment and the sorceress hoped their kiss would last forever. Margarita, Keira and Evelyne smiled at their lack of care as Lambert rolled his eyes, then laughed, only to hunch over as Keira punched the witcher in his side. Eskel shoved Lambert towards the door, just as Margarita grabbed his own arm, pulled him into her and kissed him. She quickly released her hold on him as her sister laughed, then turned with her back towards the witcher. Cirilla, lost in her own world, held her best smile. The young witcheress had barely taken her eyes from her sister, as she held her tenderly in her arms, mesmerized by two beautiful jewels lovingly peering up at her. Cirilla's eyes remained fixed on Rosina as Triss stared at their soft interactions.

She playfully grabbed Geralt hair and pulled. It was painful for her, her body ached from the feat she had accomplished hours earlier, yet she kissed him through the pain and discomfort. As their lips parted she whispered, "I have never loved you more than I do this very moment, and I'll never love you less than I do this very moment. My love for you is unchanging, and I can't deny myself the simple pleasure of you kiss. You slipped through my guard, seized my heart and now it's yours to do with as you please. Don't hurt me again, witcher."

"Never. I'll never hurt you or let anyone hurt you again."

Yennefer donned her coat, then tightly fastened her belt around her waist. She paused, just for a brief moment, and took in the scene as the lovers continued their playful bout. Geralt frolicsome behavior and Triss' words echoed in the room, as the sorceress quietly bid her sisters farewell. They nodded, exchanged their ritualistic pleasantries, then she slipped away into the parlor, opened a portal and stepped through.

"Oh my, the two of you are foolishly romantic. If you are done making up names for each other, could you answer me this, Triss? Why do you insist on doing the opposite of everything we say? You risk injuring yourself, why?!" Margarita said, her voice raised.

The witcher gave Margarita a look that told the sorceress to abandon her questions, as he placed his wife in their bed, then climbed in and took her head onto his chest. Margarita had pulled the spreads and replaced them with clean ones, yet the strong smell of blood lingered, masked only by the sweet smell of Triss' sweat and hair. He sniffed her hair as she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and drifted into an exhausted sleep. Their daughter rested safely in Cirilla's arms as Geralt watched and listened. He took Triss' hands and placed them on his chest. Lambert and Keira slipped into the parlor hand in hand playfully jesting as Evelyne used her magic to check the now sleeping Triss. Satisfied, the sorceress quickly made her way past Margarita and Eskel to join the others in the parlor.

Eskel rested his hand against Margarita's hips and gently tugged her closer. She resisted the urge to scream, as his touch was unusually pleasurable. The sorceress leaned her head against his armor and whispered "Stay with me. Stay at my home, or new Aretuza, it matters not. Don't make me say this now, just stay for a little while longer before you take to the path."

"Alright." He mumbled, as they walked into the parlor, "Tomorrow we can leave."

It was night still, as the other sorceresses gathered in the parlor leaving Geralt and Triss to rest. _A beautiful quiet night in the arms of a beautiful sorceress._ He thought as Triss' sweet breath graced his chest. He drew her body closer into his and felt the subtle movement of her chest as her breast rose and fell with each breath. Cirilla remained in their bedroom with Rosina for a moment, then took the child into the parlor where she refused to relinquish her hold on her sister. After a brief scolding from Keira, Cirilla allowed the other witchers to welcome the newest member.

 *****][*****

Days later, Triss, though still not fully recovered, was already on her feet. She woke early that morning and tended to her child, and then herself, as Geralt slept. The witcher held their child in his arms throughout the night so she could rest, and now he lay in bed exhausted with Rosina fast asleep in her bassinet by their bedside. Triss kissed him on the lips, then made her way to Cirilla's bedroom, and noticed she had left during the early morning hours to train with Lambert deep in the mountains. Cirilla had also informed the sorceress the night before of her plans to visit Yennefer at the inn. Recalling what they had discussed after she returned from Ard Skellig, Triss tried to dissuade her from broaching the subject with Yennefer but, stubborn as always, the young woman refused. Though she had already visited her once at the inn, Cirilla could not bring herself to raise the subject with the sorceress.

Triss smile as she walked into the parlor, where Keira sat waiting patiently. In spite of her deep desires to remain at Triss' side and help her sister care for her child, Evelyne had returned to court to fulfil her duties leaving Keira to aid the sorceress. Since the child's birth days earlier, Keira had remained at their home to help Triss as she recovered from the experience. Though the sorceress Margarita was also absent, Triss and Keira entertained themselves beside the fireplace as they reminisced about their past. Both sorceresses conversed about the state of politics, war, and current affairs, as Keira jested about Margarita and Eskel's coyness. Looking to spend more time together before he departed, they left the morning after Rosina's birth and hadn't been seen since. Determined not to involve himself in the coming war, and committed to his desire to remain neutral, while he waited out the war in Lan Exter, Eskel took what little time he had to be with Margarita at the sorceress' behest.

Unprepared to ask him to be at her side during war, and unwilling to force him against his will, Margarita made a simple request. She asked the witcher to stay at her side until she departed for the eastern front and Eskel, unable to deny her request, agreed. In truth, they both welcomed the companionship though neither would admit it publically. Lan Exter was much closer to the eastern front and the witcher, in all his experience, knew he would be afforded excellent work after the war begun. Keira and Triss suspected Eskel chose Lan Exter because the city was less than a day's ride from the main Koviri garrison, and a stone's throw from where Margarita would be camped. As they discussed their lovers, and Triss' child, Lambert and Cirilla returned from their training. Keira made a bath for Lambert in the guest room, then returned to the parlor just as both witchers walked into the home. Cirilla crossed her arms around Triss' neck from behind and kissed her on the cheeks.

Triss held onto her and whispered, "Are you alright? Who won your little spar with Lambert?"

"I'm fine." She replied, then raised her body and unfastened her armor. "He's fast, but it was a draw I think."

"Yeah, right!" Lambert replied, as Keira called him over, "She moves like Geralt., I was fast, but your girl won."

Cirilla smiled, tapped Triss on the shoulders, "Keira takes very good care of Lambert, don't you think? I like it. I hope Rita and Eskel grow much closer and get more serious. He needs someone and they look perfect together."

"I think they will. That witcher is in love with Rita." Triss said, then pointed her fingers to Cirilla's bedroom, "Get cleaned up. Do you still intend to bring up that matter we discussed with Yennefer?"

"Mmhmm." Cirilla replied, "Why does it bother you so much? I need to know why she did it. Did she truly do it for me or was there other hidden motives?"

"What? Don't be silly, of course she did it for you. What reason would Yen have to do something so dangerous and dreadful?"

"I don't know." Cirilla replied, then tried to walk away.

"Cirilla wait! Come here." Triss said as she rose to her feet and placed her arms around her, "Remember what I told you, there is nothing we won't do for you? Yennefer holds the same feelings. I can think of nothing we wouldn't do to keep you safe."

"I know, but I can't see you doing necromancy without searching for another way. Skjall saved me, he risked his life to help me. I need to know what happened to him. Geralt won't tell me, so I will make Yennefer tell me the truth."

"What's going on now?" Geralt voiced echoed, as he walked into the parlor.

"Ciri is insisting she'll confront Yennefer about her friend Skjall. I told you she wouldn't let this go." Triss said.

"Why would I, why should I?!"

"Ciri, please." Triss pleaded, then touched the young woman's face.

"I'll take my witcher home after he's finished his bath and leave you all to settle this family matter." Keira said, as she held onto Lambert's arms.

"I need your help Keira. Help me convince Ciri to let this matter rest." Triss said, "You know this is not going to end well."

"Triss, be serious! Why would I dream of stopping Cirilla? Yenna needs to be put in her place and you're not willing to do it, so someone else has to." Keira replied.

Cirilla frowned and tried to step away, she was upset as Triss moved to her side to comfort her. The glaring look, directed at Geralt, said it all. She had questions and Cirilla was determined to get them answered. Concerned that the answers Yennefer provided may damage their relationship, Triss once again tried to dissuade Cirilla to no avail. She grabbed the young woman, pulled her back and hugged her. Cirilla rested her head on Triss' shoulders and began to cry. Triss shot Geralt a scornful stare, but he shrugged his shoulder as if unwilling or afraid to speak. The witcher knew he would eventually face similar inquiries from Cirilla, yet he did not anticipate her next words.

"Geralt! You were there. Why did she do it and why didn't you stop her?" Cirilla asked as she pried herself from Triss' embrace.

"I don't know, but I had to find you." He replied.

"What did she do? Did you think of the consequences? Was there no other way? Did Yennefer even consider it?"

"Ciri, you need to stop this! The answers you get won't be the answers you want to hear." Geralt said.

"What did Skjall say?! What did he say during that ritual?! Did she hurt him?"

"Skjall was already dead." He answered, then lowered his eyes, "He lost his honor when he fled the Wild Hunt."

"Oh so what?! The dead feel no pain is that it?! Why did she not stop!" Cirilla replied, "Why?! Skjall didn't flee, he fought to helped me escape."  
Geralt sighed, his eyes wander to the floor as he muttered, "Yen kept her plans a secret, as always. I had no idea what she intended until it had already began. Skjall answered her questions and it sounded like he was in pain, but we continued. She didn't stop until we learned everything. I found Uma and we saved your friend Avallac'h, because of the information she uncovered."

"So I should be thankful to Yennefer? Are you mad?! How can you even defend her? Triss, say something to him. This is horrible!" Cirilla shouted.

"Skjall knows he's not a craven, Ciri. If it makes any difference, I told him that! I told him he had his honor back for helping you." Geralt mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"Everything I've—no everything we've done for you, we did because we love you. We'll gladly pay any price to keep you safe, Ciri." Geralt answered.

"I don't want the people I love to pay a price...to be harmed, because of me. Triss was hurt in Novigrad because of me, and Vesemir died at Kaer Morhen, because of me! How many people suffered on Skellige? How many times have you risked your life for me? I don't want anyone else to be hurt. I am not worth the loss." Cirilla mumbled.

"Cirilla!" Triss raised her voice and scolded. " Don't you ever say that again! Do you understand me?!"

"Yes."

"Raise your head, and look at me when you speak, Ciri!" Triss ordered, "What is more worthwhile than keeping you safe? We don't care about your abilities or your powers. We just love you, because you're and always will be a part of us."

"Triss, I..."

"It's alright, we all have our scars, but I understand why Yen did what she did." Triss said and Cirilla contorted her face, as she listened, "I don't agree with it, but I understand. Was there another way? Perhaps, but we don't always have those options available, baby girl."

"But…"

"No buts. When I killed Sigo, the way I viciously took his life, was because of what he had done to you. I didn't care to be civil or gentle. He'd hurt my little girl and I wasn't going to give him another chance." Triss paused, "It's hard to say now what I wouldn't do for you, Ciri. You have to be in that position to condemn."

"True, but I can't imagine you performing necromancy. You wouldn't have tortured him like that. You would've found another way or at least try to."

"Go on, get yourself cleaned up and stop crying, you are too beautiful for that. Let it go, I know how much it hurt, baby, but you have to let it go." Triss whispered, as she wiped Cirilla's face, "I remember that beautiful little girl from Kaer Morhen, so beautiful and caring. Always causing mischief, but I loved it. You are everything that is good in us, Ciri, and don't you ever forget that."

Cirilla's eyes lit up. She smiled, nodded, then turned to walk to her bedroom as Geralt and Triss stood in silence. Just as Triss turned to return to her seat, Cirilla called to her, then quickly grabbed and hugged her, nearly knocking her over. They stood locked in a deep embrace, as both women comforted each other. Geralt's head hung low, and the witcher felt as though he was lost. Keira walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder, but the sorceress could offer no comfort. His hands hung at his side as he listened. Cirilla's words tore through him like a blade cutting through flesh.

"You love me don't you?" Cirilla whispered, and the sorceress eyes widened, "You and Geralt love me right?"

"Of course I love you, Ciri. We love so much, why would you think otherwise?" Triss replied as both woman went to their knees in a tight embrace. She pressed Cirilla's head against her breast gently, swaying their body.

Cirilla buried her face in Triss' chest, crying, "You and Geralt have Rosi now, and you don't need to love me."

"Ciri, please. I can't tell you how much it breaks my heart to hear you say those words." Triss whispered, then wiped her eyes.

Keira gently pushed him forward, "You have to fix this, Geralt. I can only imagine what's going through that girl's mind at the moment. I can see where this is going. Triss has given you a child and it's only natural Cirilla feels this way. She loves her sister, and now she thinks you both will love her less."

"That's not possible." Geralt mumbled.

"Don't tell me that, tell your daughter and wife." Keira said, "You have a family witcher, you are no longer alone on your path. Cirilla is not a child. She is old enough to understand and make her own choices. Triss will either run from this or she can embrace it, and give this girl something better."

Geralt stepped forward awkwardly, his eyes wandered as he searched for the right words to say. He didn't understand Keira's cryptic message, yet he knew he had to do something. He knelt on the floor beside them, listening to Triss' whisper as both women wiped each other's eyes.

"You are the first girl to take my heart. Rosi is my child, but I love you no less." Triss whispered, "Geralt help me. I don't know what to say to make you believe me, Ciri, but I do...so much it hurts."

"You just gave him a baby, and the way he looks at her…." Cirilla said.

"It's the same way he looks at you, Ciri. Look at him, that man loves you just the same." Triss replied, as Cirilla raised her gaze to the sorceress' eyes. "He'll walk into the abyss and sacrifice everything for us."

Geralt watched as tears rolled down Cirilla's cheeks, streaking her makeup. He placed his finger on her chin and raised her head, "Why do you think I'd love you any less, now that Rosi is here?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to be alone..." Cirilla answered.

"You'll never be alone. I never thought I...we could have this life. With Triss, and only Triss, I realized this was possible. I need...want this to work. Rosi was never meant to be born, but she is here. Your own life was to be dictated by a prophecy." Geralt said, then turned his gazed to Triss.

"Rosi is not replacing you, baby girl, no one could. She's joining you, joining us. You have a little sister now, and I need you...she needs you to look after her. You have a…" Triss struggled. "Sorceress' and a witchers were never meant to have this life, yet we made it here, Ciri."

"You have us. Triss cares about you...you have a mother that cares for you, and a father that loves you more than..." Geralt's voice cracked as he gently caressed Cirilla's face. She smiled awkwardly, yet her tears gently flowed down her cheeks.

Triss placed her hand on Cirilla's head, "You have to believe me when I say these things."

"Stop crying, you're my daughter in every way that matters. I've known that since I found you again in that forest so long ago. We share a bond that only you and I can understand. When I needed help caring for you, I asked Triss to help me. I trusted her, and from that moment on you become ours. She cares about you, and that was why she convinced me to include Yennefer in your care."

"I know."

"I've never felt pain like I did when I'd thought I'd lost you forever. I was afraid to face Triss, to tell her I'd lost you when you entered that void to battle the white frost." The witcher moved closer and continued, "The pride I felt when you returned victorious, to forge your own destiny...You saved everyone."

"Geralt..." Triss whispered.

"I came back because of you. My memories of you. You were the only one that believed in me, trusted me. I wanted to make more beautiful memories, with you and Triss here in Kovir."

"You're determined, brave, compassionate to a fault...I know someone else just like you. I am proud of you, witcher. And when you call me father, I…" He struggled for a moment, then raised his chin proudly. "Every day I look forward to our training sessions in the garden. I look forward to the day when you best me in swordplay."

As she listened to Geralt's words, Cirilla's face softened. Slowly, she raised her eyes, lunged towards him and knocked him over as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She hugged him so tightly the witcher grunted. She squeezed the air out of him, yet all he could do was close his eyes and smile. He held her tight, stood up, then lifted her off the floor and held his daughter above him in his arms. Cirilla let out a soft yelp, then kicked her legs in the air behind her. Her action caused Geralt to laugh. He held her there for a long moment, in that hug, then placed her down on her feet before him. Cirilla had a glow in her eyes, as he held her cheeks and rubbed away her tears.

"I'm sorry. I should have said all this long ago. You're my daughter, Ciri." Geralt mumbled softly.

"I'll best you someday soon, and Triss will be the judge when we spar." Cirilla mumbled against his hand.

"Mmhmm."

"I've always wanted to be like you. I've wanted nothing more and nothing less, just to be your daughter. We've stood side by side, swords in hand, on floors slick with blood. I missed you, for so long, and now I just want to be near you and Triss. I've never been more happier than I am now, right here, with both of you."

The sorceress had been in tears throughout their exchange. She was proud and her eyes reflected the deep satisfaction she felt as Geralt shared his feelings. "Your sister loves you and you are both my little girls." Triss whispered, "You're both his little girls."

"You'll never be replaced." Geralt mumbled.

"Your father is right. You've held a special place in my heart. You gave me a chance to make Geralt happy and he gave me you and Rosi." Triss whispered, then kissed her fingers and placed them on Cirilla's lips, "I miss you when you're away, and my heart is filled whenever you're near. Never forget, you are a part of me."

Cirilla swiftly moved from Geralt's arms to Triss'. The witcher looked on, then turned his head towards Keira who gave him an approving nod and a smile, "I just want you to be—nevermind. Thank you."

"No, Ciri, thank you." Triss whispered.

 *****][*****

Moments later, Cirilla reluctantly broke their embrace, wiped her face and walked to her room. As she left, Geralt's smile slowly faded and the look of guilt, returned. Triss had never questioned their resolve to keep Cirilla safe. The thought had never crossed the sorceress' mind, but the look in her witcher's eyes concerned her deeply. She knew Cirilla's words and concerns were well deserved, yet as Geralt hung his head in regret, Triss would have none of it. She placed her finger on his chin and raised his head with a smile as his hands hugged her waist. He scratched her waist gently, as his fingers crumbled her garment. Triss leaned his head onto her shoulders, then took a deep whiff of his scent. The scent of her witcher was different, a sweet smell, she was very familiar with. Geralt's body held an intoxicating scent the sorceress found deeply alluring. Triss pressed her face against his body, rested her face against his hair and took a deep breath but she wanted more, the scent of their children on his body was overwhelming.

"You smell like them, you know? Our girls." Triss whispered, "Rosi's smell is so sweet, I can't get enough of her, Geralt. And Ciri's sweat and fragrance lingers on you still."

"I know. I held her in my arms all night and she didn't cry once." He muttered, "She's awake and just lying there without a sound."

"I love you, witcher." Triss whispered, then kissed the side of his neck, "I will follow your heart no matter where it leads."

"Me too." Geralt said softly, "I…"

Keira's laughter drew their gaze and they both turned towards the sorceress, Lambert stood ready to leave as Keira spoke, "Triss, I don't have to tell you what Cirilla feels for you. Stop being so stupid. You have just as much claim to be her mother. She needs you more than you know. She is grown, but that girl is just as fragile."

"Keira?"

"I have said my piece, sister, and now I must say farewell." Keira replied, then took Lambert's arm, "Come on, love."

They stared as Keira opened a portal on the far end of the parlor, then entered with her witcher, Lambert. Triss turned to Geralt.

"Are you alright? You know Ciri is hurt and upset, but she is not blaming you for Yennefer's actions. I am not blaming you." Triss said, as his fingers squeezed her waist.

"I know. But I blame myself..." He replied, then raised his head, "Rosi is about to cry."

"I'll get her and be right back." Triss whispered, frowning, then flicked his chin up with her finger.

She stared at him with such love in her eyes, then gently pushed past him, and walked to their bedroom. As she entered, Triss listened to the soft sounds of her child. She had become familiar with that sound and it was a precursor to Rosina's screams. Each time her child cried Triss' heart and body ached. She felt and shared a deep connection to their child, a connection Geralt also shared with the little sorceress. She took her baby into her arms, then gently snugged her and tucked the blanket around their bodies. Her tiny blues eyes were enchanting and the sorceress stared as she walked to the parlor. As they approached Geralt, Triss sensed and heard the unmistakable sound of Cirilla's magic as she teleported away.

 _Dammit, Ciri, you are so stubborn._ Triss thought as, she sensed the portal destination. "She's gone, Geralt, to see Yennefer. You know this is not going to end well. Cirilla will be be crushed. Yen is not tactful with such matters. I am going after her."

"No! Ciri is determined to deal with this, so let her." Geralt replied, then leaned against the seat as Triss sat beside him with Rosina in her arms.

Triss frowned, then smiled as their child moved her hands and caused Geralt to jump, she laughed at his reaction then answered, "Alright, Geralt, I will let Ciri handle it, but you know how this will end. I will be very upset with you if Ciri returns here hurt."

"You know telling Ciri not to do this is only going to make her want to do it. Why are you trying to defend Yen?" Geralt asked then moved his face closer to his child.

"I'm not defending Yennefer. I am looking out for Ciri. I can't stand to see her hurt, you know that." Triss answered, then shifted the blanket to cover her body as she suckled their child.

Geralt stared oddly. He had seen her naked many times, yet she hid body from him, unsure in her actions as a new mother. He took a deep breath, then smiled as Triss playfully brought her face closer to the feeding child. It had only been a few days since the birth of his child yet the sorceress was already well adept at caring for her. Her maternal instincts were as fierce as Geralt's fatherly instincts. She fixed her dress, then removed the blanket from her body as Rosina closed her eyes. Geralt frowned, he wanted to hold his child. He tugged at her dress as Triss rose to her feet to carry Rosina to their bedroom, just as his child opened her eyes to the humming sound of her mother's megascope.

"Here you go, Geralt, hold your child. I have to answer that megascope. I am expecting Evelyne." Triss said, then continued to hold onto Rosina, now fully awake.

Geralt stretched out his hands to take his child, but Triss continued to coddle and rock her body, "Triss, your megascope."

"I'll be right back Rosi, your father is eager to hold you." She whispered, then reluctantly handed Rosina to him. She kissed her baby's lips, gave Geralt a flirtatious stare, then turned and walked to her lab.

Triss entered her lab and walked to her megascope. She shifted the crystal and the instrument flashed to life. The fuzzy image soon cleared and the sorceress Evelyne appeared. She held a delightful smile and soon both women exchanged banter, then began to discuss matters of a political nature. Evelyne advised Triss on her progress, then informed the sorceress that she had sent a courier to her home bearing correspondences from the merchant and trader guilds. She also elaborated to a private message for the sorceress. Regulatory matters pertaining to trade and merchant shipments needed the sorceress' approval, and Evelyne could not sign documents on Triss' behalf.

"M'lady" Evelyne jested, "The other mages are hard at work, and everything occurred just as you planned. A secret message was sent, as per your instructions, to the mages under Radovid, but I've yet to receive word. I can't say if anyone will answer."

"It's a risky plan but, if they accept, this war could be over quickly. I have King Tancred's approval to act on matters of a magic nature related to the coming war, but we must tread carefully."

"Can you truly trust mages who submit to and support Radovid? They are only in it for self preservation." Evelyne said.

"Precisely, they do it because they are only alive so long as Radovid thinks they are of some use to him." Triss replied, with an odd grin, "The lure of freedom, and safety, in Kovir may be enough to make them reconsider their choices."

"I...we trust your judgement Triss, and the council awaits your presence at the next meeting. There is something else. A letter arrived at the court today, and the seal was the fleur-de-lys of Temeria" Evelyne said, "The courier will deliver the message."

"Lily flowers? The silver lilies of Temeria? Who could it be? Foltest is dead and the Free Temerian Company now fight as partisans." Triss murmured, "Who delivered it?"

"A woman, with short blonde hair. She was dressed as a peasant, yet Einar suspected she was not. The guards indicated, she searched the city and asked the townspeople's about your manor." Evelyne said, then folded her arms and rested her palm on her cheeks.

"Where is she now?" Triss asked.

Evelyne focused her eyes, then answered, "Einar had her followed, but she eluded her pursuers and vanished in the main square. They are searching for her, as we speak."

"Have Einar call off the search, Eve, and instruct him to pull his guards. Leave clues, that will lead her to me. If the woman is a danger to my family, or Kovir, I will deal with her swiftly. If not, I will listen to what she proposes and advice our King."

"Are you sure that's wise Lady Geralt?" Evelyne asked with a wry smile, then sharpened her gaze, "On a serious note, Triss, your family and your child—I don't like it...it's too dangerous to lure her to your home."

"Lady Geralt? Hmm...interesting ring to it." Triss chuckled, then placed her hands on her hips, "I don't like it either, but you can call it intuition. I think this may be an interesting development. I will see you on the morrow."

"I look forward to it." Evelyne said, as both women said their farewells, then terminated the link.

Triss walked into the parlor and observed as Geralt, who had been listening to her conversation with Evelyne, turned his attention to their child in his arms. Rosina tenderly kissed his face with her tiny hands as he brought his lips forward and kissed hers. Her eyes wandered to his, as the witcher's fingers traced her tiny face. Triss could see Rosina's beady eyes widened to his touch as the sorceress stepped closer to them. She listened silently with a wide smile as Geralt spoke to their baby.

"Night after night, we dreamt about you, but you are more beautiful than our dreams." He muttered, as Rosina returned his gaze. Her deep blue eyes gentle with love as she gurgled and fought her heavy eyelids.

 _Just like that, he puts her to sleep._ Triss thought, then coiled her arms around his neck, "You never cease to amaze me."

"She's beautiful, just like you."

Triss laughed, then kissed his head and hair, before making for the window. "She's all you."

"We have a guest." Geralt said, holding Rosina in his arms.

"That's a courier. Evelyne sent them from the palace. He's to deliver her report and my personal correspondence." Triss replied.

"Hmm, personal?" Geralt jested, then tilted his head and gazed at her.

Triss smiled, walked to him and held his face as he leaned his head backwards. Geralt stared down her gown, as her chest hovered just above his face. Her scent stirred passions he dare not explore, as their child was mere days old. Her eyes locked on her baby, snugly tucked in his arms. _Beautiful,_ She thought, then kissed his lips.

"The only letters I look forward are yours." She whispered into his ears, then backed away.

"That's because mine are filthy." Geralt joked, grinning and staring at her hips as she walked to the door.

Triss laughed, then stepped onto the porch without her coat and watched as the courier, flanked by six guards, raced toward her home. The sound of heavily armored war horses was deafening, as the hooves clattered against the rocks beneath their feet, and their weighty armors clattered against their rider's chain mail beneath. They pulled on the reins of their mares and the horses came to a halt. A guard and the courier dismounted, then both men bowed and greeted the sorceress, then removed his helmet. Triss recognized the mug, the guard was a mirror of his brother, who was killed defending her from assassins and sorcerer Sigo Buntz. Her thoughts drifted to that fateful day, as the man's armor, his hair and face reminded her.

"Good day, m'lady. I am Eegil. The courier has a message from the Lady Evelyne." Eegil said, as the courier stepped forward and handed her rolled scrolls, then a sealed folded parchment.

"You look like…"

"He was my brother, m'lady." Eegil replied, then nodded with a smile.

"Your brother saved my life at the cost of his own." Triss whispered, "My daughter is alive, because of men like your brother."

"An honor upon my family name. My brother died, but you survived m'lady and your child survived." He answered, then donned his helmet and mounted his horse as the courier climbed aboard his mare. "One life for two. A worthy cause to fall in battle. Farewell, Lady Merigold."

"Farewell," She said, then waited for the guards and courier to depart.

 *****][*****

Triss opened the door and stepped into her home, then placed the scrolls on a small table just beside the fireplace. She recognized the fleur-de-lys on the parchment and broke open the seal. As she walked towards Geralt, she began to read aloud. The witcher raised his head and listened carefully, yet he said nothing. She paused to the buzz of her megascope as the instrument sparked to life, then placed the letter beside Geralt and walked to her lab. She activated the instrument to answer and, to her surprise, the image that appeared was of Philippa Eilhart; her long time acquaintance and fellow member of the Lodge. Triss hadn't seen the sorceress since they parted ways after defeating the wild hunt. Triss, Geralt and Cirilla had slipped away to spent time at Kaer Morhen before, she left for Kovir to await him as both witchers took to the path. Months later, when the witcher had nothing left to teach Cirilla, and after his work in Toussaint was completed, Triss paid him a surprise visit at their new vineyard.

In truth, the sorceress travelled to Toussaint to retrieve her lover, after she had waited patiently for him in Kovir. Geralt, weary of his lonely travels, journeyed with her for their home and new life in Pont Vanis. Before their voyage, Triss learned that Philippa had fled once more into hiding far from Radovid and his witch hunters, as well as Nilfgaard, to escape Emhyr Var Emreis' spies. Philippa had originally sought to assert her influence on the Nilfgaardian court, but her plans failed in no small part to Geralt interference. She had hoped that Cirilla would become Empress, after which time she could set her plan in motion to dethrone the sorceress, Yennefer of Vengerberg as the young monarch's advisor. However, Cirilla snubbed that life, and instead chose the path of a witcher, leaving the enchantress with no chance of ever acquiring influence in Nilfgaard's court.

"Hello Triss."

"Phil? Are you alright? It's been a while."

"Yes it has, sister, and I heard you and Geralt have been quite busy." Philippa teased, "Was it a girl?"

"Yes, a girl, and her name is Rosina." Triss said, her voice soft and relaxed, "I am glad to see you safe, Phil, but to what do I owe this pleasure? I have no time for your schemes and I'll not tolerate your meddling in my affairs."

"My, Triss, aren't we rude! It took a great deal of risk, contacting you. I merely wanted to congratulate you. You're the leader of the council, the conclave, you have Geralt, Yennefer is miserable—I'm not saying she doesn't deserve it, but now you've done something impressive. You managed to get under Yennefer's skin and carried a child to term, with a witcher no less. Well done."

"Thank you Phil, but I doubt you reached out to me for that." Triss said, with an odd stare, "What are you playing at? Let me warn you sister, Kovir is my territory and I won't tolerate your intrusion. The lodge's scheming created this mess. This is that last safe place for mages and I can't afford to screw this up. I can't let you interfere with what I've created here."

"Now, now Triss, I don't want to replace you at Tancred's side, though I'd be lying if I said the thought hadn't crossed my mind. Hiding from Radovid and Emhyr is not an easy task, you know." Philippa said as she twisted her hips to the side, "Radovid has his sights on your...what did you call it? Territory? And Emhyr plans to move his warships. I can only guess where they are headed."

Triss smiled, "So, Emhyr and Radovid turn their sights to Kovir and you can poke your head out, is that it?"

"A girl needs to peek her head out every now and then, Triss, or the world will pass her by. Besides, it was rather boring until I learned you are going to war with that degenerate. The lure of killing Radovid is more than enough to bring me out of my hiding place."

"Are you offering to help, Philippa? No...I don't think so...I know you have other plans." Triss said in a stern voice, her eyes narrowed with suspicion. "I truly hope you are not planning anything stupid. I have no intention of letting you destroy everything I've built here and I will not allow your actions to endanger my family."

"Calm down, Triss! I have no interest in coming to Kovir, well...maybe just for our reunion at new Aretuza, but that is another matter. I wouldn't dream of moving against you."

"Hmm, if you say so, I'll keep my eyes open anyway." Triss replied.

Philippa laughed, then paced slowly, "I'll send you everything I know of Radovid's plans... A word of warning, you have mere months before Radovid's forces march on Kovir. He has raised a vast army, Triss, men and weapons from Redania, and the fallen realms of Kaedwen and upper Aedirn also march in Radovid's Army. I have no idea what has become of Saskia, so I have no viable plan. In addition, a small force of Temeria's tattered army is also marching with Radovid."

"We'll fight, Phil, we have no choice but to fight. Radovid won't rest until we're all dead or he's removed from this world." Triss whispered, "I have my family, and I'll stand against Radovid alone if I must."

"Thinking with your vagina again, Triss? Or is it truly your heart?" Philippa scuffed, "I can't fault you this time. You are more determined than ever. You've always wanted Geralt, and now you have him. At least you won't fight alone, because he'll be at your side. Until we meet again, sister."

"Take care Phil, and be careful." Triss whispered.

"Contacting you was very risky, but well worth the effort. You never know who's listening. Radovid's mages are searching for every magic trace of me, Emhyr's mages as well." Philippa grinned, then placed her hands on her hips, "Those weaklings will be in for a surprise when they face Kovir."

"Did Fringilla go back to Emhyr?" Triss replied in a low voice, "I'd hoped it wouldn't come to that."

"Don't make me laugh, Triss. Fringilla, is in hiding and no one in her position will return to Emhyr. There is something that troubles me a bit more. I have my suspicions that Yennefer intended to betray us to Emhyr, but I suspect something happened to interfere with her plans. Perhaps she thought Geralt would come crawling back to her lap. In truth, I can't prove it and I haven't a clue where Fringilla is now, but I know she's alive. Back to Toussaint, perhaps." Philippa replied, then paused and placed her finger on her cheek as if deep in thought, "Before I go, did you sense anything…different in your child? Has the child displayed any inkling of magic? Is she talented, like her mother?"

"Shut up, Phil! My child is not your concern! As for Yennefer, she's many things, but to betray us, knowing it would mean certain death for some—if not all of us, is far fetched!"

"Triss, don't be so trusting. You can't tell me the thought never crossed your mind. I know the others thought about it as well. She made a secret deal with Emhyr, we'll help defend Cirilla in exchange for amnesty, yet his mages still search for me." Philippa said, then shifted her hips. "Do you know why?"

"Enough! I won't listen to this. I have enough shit going on right now." Triss replied.

"I'm not saying anything or plotting against our sister—I am merely stating my hunch. She wished to hand Cirilla to Emhyr, did she not? Ever ask yourself why? What did you imagine what would happen afterwards? Emhyr would simply honor his word and let us all go on our merry way? Don't be naive."

"Thanks for the information, and I'd advise you to stay away from my child, Phil! Keep your scheming far away from my family!" Triss said sternly, her eyes fixed on the sorceress, "Rosi's abilities are not your concern."

"By your reaction to my questions about your baby, I'd say yes. Your child has potential. I relish the chance to meet her. Maybe after this is all over?" Philippa said.

"Shit! Phil, you will do well to keep your distance from my little girl! I'm warning you not to try anything." Triss shouted, then raised her head. Her eyes bore into the sorceress. "Try anything and you'll regret it."

Geralt entered the lab. The witcher had heard Philippa's comments about his child, and sensed Triss' distress. He glared at the enchantress, then spoke. "You know to stay away from my girls, right? I still have my swords to drive away those unwanted wolves."

"Geralt, if I didn't know better, I'd say you just threatened me." Philippa's body tensed, and Triss saw the change in the sorceress' demeanor. Her voice cracked with a subtle hint of hesitation, anger and fear, "I must take my leave, sister. Good day, and do understand, I am merely curious."

"Goodbye and try not to get yourself killed." Triss replied.

Triss gazed at Geralt, her eyes filled with queries, yet she smiled reassuringly at his worried look. Surprised by his sudden entrance, she walked over and stuck her face in his shirt. The sweet intoxicating scent of her child emanating from his body was calming. Since her birth, Triss had seen Geralt taking whiffs of their child and she did the same, at times. Her scent was unusual, and like nothing they had smelled before, soothing in every way. She hadn't spoken to Philippa in months, yet the enchantress was aware of Rosina's existence. Triss knew that word had spread across the north about their child, but she now realized that if Philippa Eilhart, in hiding, was aware, then others were as well.

Geralt rested his hand on her back, "What is it?"

"You smell so good, like her. That smell could keep me up all night." Triss whispered.

"What did she want and why is she talking about Rosi?" Geralt said.

"I don't know why she contacted me now. Phil claimed to be aware of Radovid's plans, and she is willing to share them, but her interest in Rosi is worrisome...She also said something so disturbing, I don't even want to talk about it." Triss whispered, "Is she asleep? I want to hold her, Geralt. I just want to hold her and love her with everything I have."

"Yeah, she's out."

"No..." Triss whined. "I wanted to cuddle her."

"Your letter from Roche was interesting." Geralt muttered, "You should finish reading it."

"Did you read it?" She replied, then leaned against the wall.

"Mmhmm."

"So, what do you think?" Triss whispered.

"Politics is not my area, Triss, but Roche is desperate." Geralt answered.

"Politics isn't your area, true, and yet you're the most neutral, level-headed man I know." Triss smiled, "I trust no one more than you, love, and I value your opinion. Besides, my actions affects us all."

"Here, read it." Geralt said, then handed his sorceress the letter. She glanced at his eyes for reassurance, then began to read…

 _T,_

 _Word of your exploits has reached occupied Temeria. I must congratulate you and your witcher on your wedding. What a pair you, and Geralt, make. Sadly, I have no time for word play so, I must be blunt. Our fight to see the silver lilies rise from the ashes of Nilfgaard is no closer to realization. We've raided Nilfgaardian supplies, harassed Emhyr's war efforts, and incited rebellion, yet we are no closer to winning our freedom. Nilfgaard levies heavy taxes and parts the people from what little coin they have left. I am out of options, and Radovid's offer of a free Temeria is becoming more appealing to the people. Radovid promises a free Temeria, yet I know the man cannot be trusted._

 _Nilfgaard's boot squeezes our throat each day, and Radovid's sword is a constant threat. If the true heir of Temeria is to take her place, I beseech you, plead on Temeria's behalf to your king that Kovir and Poviss lend us her aid and resources. Free the north! My forces march with Redania out of necessity, yet I have no intention of committing my men to Radovid's mad quest. When the time is right, I will set my plan in motion. My lieutenant will give you the details, as I dare not discuss it here in case this letter is intercepted by our enemies._

 _VR_

"Were you talking to Philippa about Yen's deal with Emhyr?" Geralt asked, as she folded the letter, "I never liked it. Emhyr could not be trusted. When I lied to him and said Ciri didn't survive her fight with the white frost, he assured me he wouldn't send anyone after you, not that I trust his word, but he said nothing about the others."

"So you think Emhyr never intended to honor the deal?" Triss asked, "How is that Yen's doing? It's the same thing Phil hinted?"

"Never said it was. Yen likely made the deal knowing Emhyr would renege some or all of it." He said with a shrug, then lifted her face towards his. "I know this, if Emhyr, 'Deithwen Addan yn—whatever' had tried to harm you, or done any dancing near you, I'd have been dancing on his grave."

Triss chuckled, kissed his cheeks, "Truly Geralt, it's 'Deithwen Addan yn Carn aep Morvudd' translated to common tongue, it means 'the white flame dancing on the graves of his foes'. I have to say, your elder speech is rusty."

"Mmhmm, but I'm serious. I wouldn't have hesitated to remove his head, if he'd tried to harm you. I think he knew that. Besides...I've found better uses for my tongue." Geralt said, as he pulled her body into his.

"Ha, I've noticed." Triss giggled, staring at his lips.

"How is this for elder speech? I want to take you both somewhere nice." He asked, then stole a kiss.

"My, witcher." She smiled, blushing. "I just gave you a child and my body is still in no condition for your...advances. A simple kiss will suffice, for now."

"Mmhmm."

"It's been awhile since we've had a getaway. We can spend the days in bed together and Ciri can play with her sister." Triss said, then grabbed his chin with her fingers.

"Mmhmm."

"Do you no longer wish to live here in Kovir, Geralt? You can tell me, I'll leave all of this behind if you ask me."

"Triss, I just want you to be happy." He said, gently caressing her face.

"I'm happy only when I'm with you, Geralt. Wherever that may be." She smiled, " Come, I don't feel too well. Maybe I can lay on you for a while, before Rosi wakes?"

Triss took his hand, turned and walked towards the parlor. He grinned as she led him. Geralt took a seat and she climbed onto him. She leaned her body atop her witcher, then rested her head on his chest. He gently ran his finger through her hair and whispered, "Who could've given me all of this? I wouldn't trade what we have for anything."

"Just hold me Geralt, hold me in your arms." She mumbled, then closed her eyes.

"Always," He murmured.

"Geralt? Do you trust Roche?" She whispered.

"I do…"

"Me too," Triss replied, then tucked her face into his neck, "I will bring the matter to Tancred. This may actually work in our favor."

 *****][*****

 _ **Sometime Later...**_

Cirilla arrived at the inn and hurried upstairs. She shoved the door opened and rushed to her room and slammed the door shut. The loud noise caught Yennefer's attention and she opened her door, walked into the sitting area, then moved to Cirilla's door and knock. She was hesitant to open, yet the choices made on her behalf and the horrid thoughts about what transpired on Skellege could not escape her mind. Cirilla knew she had to ask. She held the sorceress in such high regard, yet felt Yennefer's actions were unnecessarily cruel and warranted answers. She had composed herself after she spent the night and day alone, but still could not escape the thoughts that plagued her mind.

"What's the matter, Ciri? Tell me what's troubling you. What is it you wish to speak to me about, child?" Yennefer said, as both women embraced each other, "You've been crying, tell me why?"

"When I accompanied you to Skellige, I visited Skjall's gravesite again." Cirilla whispered, then broke their embrace, "The people in Lofeton and Hindarsfjall insulted you. Naturally, I defended you...even knocked a man on his ass, but the priestesses faulted me and said they had just cause to speak such things."

"What they say matters little, Ciri." Yennefer said, her heart sank. The sorceress had suspected Cirilla's concern and braced herself.

"It matters to me! It matters to them!" Cirilla shouted, then lowered her voice, "Is it true? Is it true what the priestess said about what you did on Hindarsfjall?"  
"Ciri, what happened at that garden had to be done. I know you liked the boy, but my concern...my only concern was for you." Yennefer said, "I do it again if I had to!"

"How can you say that so easily?" Cirilla stepped away shocked, "So it's true. How could you do that to Skjall, he lost everything because of me. They stripped him of his honor and discarded his body like some animals."

Yennefer reached out to her, but Cirilla stepped back, her hands covered her face, "What I did was for you. We needed to find you and I did what had to be done."

"Was there no other way? Did you even bother to search for another way? Why didn't you help restore his honor? You know he wasn't a craven." Cirilla asked, crying. She was emotional and could not be reconciled.

"I didn't search for any other means to get the answers I needed. I had to find you and quickly. There was too much at stake, Ciri." Yennefer replied, then placed her hand on her hips, "Why is this an issue now? What did Geralt tell you?!"

"What was at stake? Your plans?! He told me what happened. Ermion told me what you did with the mask. You risked the lives of everyone for me…why?!"

"That fucking druid! When I get my hands on him... I don't care for what the old crud said. You were in danger and I had a choice to make. Was there another way? Perhaps, but I didn't care to look."

"Triss said the same thing, she also defended you. I want to know if you did it for me or what it would gain you—perhaps your plans for me? Did you bother to think of those you hurt? Do you even care about what I want?"

"Triss?! Did she put you up to this? Your words carry her tone. You're beginning to sound and behave like her! Such naivety annoys me." Yennefer frowned and curled her lips, sneering, then she softened her face. "You are upset and I understand, but you were in trouble, my daughter was in trouble, and I did what I had to...to save you. That is something Triss could never—"

"Don't you dare!" Cirilla shouted, her eyes widened defiantly as she took a step back. "No, she wouldn't desecrate the dead, she allowed herself to be tortured instead! But this is not about Triss! She defended you, you know? Do not make this about her or your stupid feud. I want to know if you truly did it for me or because of what Emhyr promised you?"

"Stop this. What has gotten into you? Do you know how to protect yourself? Do you truly believe you know best?" Yennefer asked.

"I have my swords! Do not treat me like a child!" Cirilla said, "You'd trade me to Emhyr? You know I hated such a life, and shunned it. Does that not matter to you? Is power and influence, or whatever he offered, worth so much more to you?"

"You speak like Geralt, your swords cannot solve every problem you encounter. And no, Ciri, power and influence are not my only interest." Yennefer said in a soft voice. "My actions guaranteed the safety of my sisters, and even Triss, whom you hold in such high regards. My choices helped us find you!"

"The same sisters you detest? Did you search for me only to take me to a life I had no desire to live?" Cirilla asked, then folded her arms across her chest.

"Ciri, that's enough! Emhyr is your father! Skjall was already dead when I enchanted his corpse. As Empress, you could've been splendid, capable of so much more—." Yennefer said, her voice raised, then lowered.

"He is not my father!" Cirilla shouted, her tone and voice like nothing the sorceress had seen or heard, "Skjall was dead, but he didn't deserve that fate."

"Oh?"

"Emhyr is my father in words only, not deeds. There's only one man who can lay such a claim as my father, the only one who cares for me—cared for what I want, who I chose to be and that person is not Emhyr." Cirilla shouted, her face had become flushed red and her emotions had gotten the best of her, "You would've doomed me to that life, away from him, Triss and everyone else. Are you saying that was for me, as well? That your only thought was for my future?"

"I know how attached you are to Geralt, but he wasn't built to be a father. He's but a witcher, though he does have his uses. Your place was in Nilfgaard, where you could've achieved so much and this war with Kovir would not have been possible." Yennefer said.

"And you wonder why he chose to be with Triss? You use him, and treat him as though he is your dog! Geralt is more than just a witcher. He means much more than that to us. He's always been special and Triss, she saw that in him. I am glad he's began to see it in himself. She makes him believe it...and makes him happy in a way you never could—" Cirilla replied. She held her face after receiving a swift slap against her cheek.

"How dare to speak to me this way?! After all I've sacrificed for you, for Geralt." Yennefer chided, her words dripped with angry rebuke, "What I had with him was much more than some silly romance! And you dare compare it to what he has now with her?"

Cirilla raised her head still holding her cheek, her eyes were scolding. Tears streamed down her face, when she realized nothing had been accomplished from their discussion. If anything, she was more hurt and confused than before.

"I shouldn't have come here."

"Ciri, I…" Yennefer stepped forward, and raised her hands apologetically,

"You act as though Geralt is beneath you. As though he is incapable or undeserving of love. As though we are all beneath you and you're wrong! I'm not weak, or stupid." Cirilla mumbled, then took a few steps back and vanished in a dazzling display of magic.

 *****][*****

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Triss raised her head to the sound of Cirilla's portal. Moments later, she heard her let out a frustrated scream, then began to trash her room. She angrily threw the furniture at the fireplace, smashing it to bits, then swept her hands across her dresser, shattering a glass ointment in the process. The sound of glass shattering inside the young woman's room drew concerned looks from Geralt and Triss, but the loud noise also woke Rosina. Triss stood and walked towards Cirilla's room. Geralt followed close behind, but the sorceress urged him back. She listened, as the soft sobs grew into loud screams of frustration and anger, then silence. Cirilla climbed into her bed and placed her head on her hands as she wept silently. Deeply concerned, yet hesitant to intrude, Triss approached the delicate situation as cautiously as she could.

"Ciri, it's me. Can I come in?" Triss announced herself, then waited for Ciri to respond.

"I just want to be alone right now!" Cirilla shouted.

"Please open the door and talk to me." Triss whispered, then turned to Geralt when she heard the sound of their child awake, "I'll take care of things here, could you tend to Rosi before she cries? I knew something like this would happen."

"Hmm, I'll leave it to you."  
"Baby girl, I'm coming in alright? It's just me, your father is tending to your sister." Triss said, then pushed the door open and enter Cirilla's bedroom. She paused and stared at the furniture, broken shards of glass and blood on the floor, "Where are you hurt? Are you alright? What happened?!"

"My hands," Cirilla said, as she stood, then glanced away from Triss as the sorceress approached her. It was clear she had been crying, "I'm sorry, I should have listened to you."

"Let me see your hands." Triss whispered, then reached for it. "What happened? Come on, don't hide your face from me... and what do you mean 'listened to me'?"

"Is it too much to want my own life? Is it unfair for me to choose what I want? Why? Do I not deserve happiness?" Cirilla said, then turned away.

Triss quickly hugged her and leaned her head against Cirilla's back, "No! Where is this coming from? Of course you deserve to be happy, Ciri. You deserve so much more. Let me see you hands, you're bleeding and your room..."

"Forgive me, I was upset."

"Nevermind that, those things can be replaced..." Triss said, as she turned around. She took Cirilla's hands and used a bit of magic to heal the cuts and scrapes.

"Are you upset?" Cirilla asked softly.

"No, just worried about you. What happened?" Triss replied, "What is this?"

"It's nothing. We argued and…" Cirilla said, then turned her head giving Triss her first glimpse of the bruise on her cheek.

"What is this?" Triss shouted, but she hid her face once more. "Let me see! Was this Yennefer's doing? Did she hit you?! Why?!"

"It's not a big deal, I'm fine." Cirilla replied.

"Oh it is, Ciri. This is complete bullshit! You, young lady, are going to tell me everything and I want the truth!" Triss said sternly.

"Why?" Cirilla protested, but the enchantress refused to let the matter rest.

After she'd healed her hands, the sorceress retrieved a damp cloth and wiped the dried blood from the girl's fingers as she explained in vivid detail her conversation with Yennefer. Though Triss had defended Yennefer's previous actions, the bruise on Cirilla's face angered her. While she listened Triss grew more enraged, she struggled to remain calm. Cirilla went on to explain Yennefer's remarks as to why Geralt could not be a father to her, then winced and pulled her face away as the sorceress gently ran the wet rag across her swollen cheek. She told Triss her responses about Geralt and Emhyr, then held her hands on her face. Sensing her boiling anger as their eyes met, a tense moment ensued. Triss coiled Cirilla's hair into a single loose bun, then used a blue hair tie to contain her ashen locks.

"Those are the same ones you used in my hair when I was younger." Cirilla said, smiling slightly, despite her teary eyes.

"Mmhmm. Not the exact ones, but similar." Triss replied, then tucked the remaining loose strands behind Cirilla's ears, exposing the full extent of the bruise. Her face had darkened to a reddish purple hue. "Yennefer did this? Because you refused to acknowledge Emhyr as you father?"

"No, when I told her Geralt was no mere witcher to me. I told her what you saw in him, how you made him believe he's special and how you also made him happy in a way she never could, but…"

"She struck you because you said that? She did this because of me?" Triss clenched her fist at her side, then gently placed the rag down.

"It's not your fault."

"No, but she's angry at me. Stay right here and don't follow me." Triss turned her eyes away, then rose to her feet.  
"Triss?" Cirilla said, almost frantic, "Please don't say anything to her, just let it go. You're in no condition to do this now."

"Stay here, Ciri, and don't disobey me!" Triss ordered, she was in pain. She paused briefly to hold the door ignoring the stinging pain in her belly, "I need to speak to that... Yennefer."

The enchantress stormed out of the bedroom and slammed the door behind her. Geralt had walked out of their bedroom, when he heard Triss raise her voice. It had been some time since he had seen, or heard, her be so stern with Cirilla and the tone of her voice gave him pause. Cirilla was much younger when she last raised her voice in such a manner, at the witchers' keep of Kaer Morhen. He called to her in a deep low voice and Triss halted just out of his reach. Cirilla opened her door and saw them standing face to face. Geralt's eyes were still, yet her eyes held a certain anger he hadn't seen before. He turned his gaze towards Cirilla, but the young witcheress lowered her head.

"Please, say something to her, Geralt, before she confronts Yennefer." She said quietly.

"What happened to your face?" He growled.

"Yennefer did that! She slapped her because of me, because of us!" Triss shouted, her hands trembled as she spoke. She then took Cirilla's hands and turned her face so the witcher would see, "Can you believe she'd do this? This has to stop!"

"Please...Geralt, stop her." Cirilla pleaded.

"Don't interfere! Look at her face...look at her face, Geralt! How could she do this?" Triss mumbled. She glared at him, and the witcher returned her stare. He knew nothing he said would deter her. He had never seen her react so fiercely to Yennefer's actions. In truth, Geralt was eager to see how far she would take it.

"I won't." He mumbled, grinning.

"So that's it? You'd let her confront Yennefer for something so small?!" Cirilla shouted, then slammed her door and leaned against it.

"To you, it's something small, to Triss it's not." Geralt replied.

"Don't try to stop me, you know this needs to end." Triss whispered.

The witcher took her hand, then grabbed her waist. He held her for a brief moment. "Never even considered it. You should be the one to deal with Yen...She needs to see what Ciri means to you. So go and show her." Geralt tilted his head and smiled reassuringly, then urged her forward with a playful pat.

Triss walked away as he crossed his arms and watched her go. She entered her lab, then fiddled with the crystals on her megascope to contact Yennefer. Geralt leaned against the door to Cirilla's bedroom, he knew she was directly behind it and heard her cries as he listened keenly to Triss' words. There was a dull sound as the megascope went unanswered. Emotional, Triss furiously called and insisted she answer.

"Yennefer! You are going to answer me right now or I'll come over there and we can discuss this in person!" Triss said, as she shifted her body and placed her hands on her hips.

"Not now Triss! I am in no mood." Yennefer replied, then came into view. Her eyes angry and as fierce as Triss'.

"Why did you do it? Are you so spiteful and vindictive that you take out your hatred for me on her? Answer me!" Triss shouted and stepped forward.

"What happened between Ciri and I is none of your business. Stay out of it!" Yennefer raised her voice.

"Oh, it's my business. She is my business. Her well being, that bruise you left on her face, those tears… that is my business. I don't care how you feel about me, I truly don't. I tried to be nice, I tried to tolerate your shit so not to hurt Ciri. I tried so hard, because I promised her I would, but you hurt her just the same. And this isn't going to stop." Triss said.

"Where is Ciri? I didn't mean it. I overreacted, I was upset and didn't think to..." Yennefer replied.

"I don't care! Don't put your fucking hands on my little girl again, Yen. If you want to hit someone, come here and hit me." Triss said, then gripped her side, stepped back and leaned against the table.

"Your little girl? You would use this to get between us?" Yennefer replied.

"That's what you think this is? You are truly something…" Triss said, shaking her head in disbelief. "I am warning you, sister, don't put your hands on Ciri again…argh" Triss said, as her face contorted in pain. Yennefer tried to answer, but the sorceress angrily kicked down one leg of her megascope and terminated the link.

She held her sides, then slowly walked to the door and held on for a moment, then put up a smile before walking into the parlor where Geralt waited. The witcher had a familiar look in his eyes, but he acknowledge her presence. She knew he was privy to her conversation with Yennefer, yet Geralt encouraged her with his silence and an approving nod. His eyes shifted to her walk, there was something different about the way she moved, it lacked her usual grace, and the witcher knew she was in pain. Triss paused just before she reached him, held her belly for a moment, then gripped the chair, swallowed hard, and bit her lips waiting for the pain to fade. Geralt stood, reached for her hand, and she offered it to him. He gently pulled her body into his, and for a moment, just a moment, he was lost in his thoughts holding her body close to his. Triss closed her eyes when he nuzzled his chin into her neck, softly scaling her belly with his fingers. She leaned her head in his chest. It had been some time since he held her so close, and despite the stinging pain she felt, she wanted to be even closer to her witcher.

"Stop pushing yourself so hard." Geralt mumbled, as his fingers glided against her skin, soothing her.

"I'm not. I became so upset with Yen, I couldn't listen to her excuses…" Triss whispered, "I need this to end, I can't fight with Yennefer every time we speak. I don't know what else to do, I don't know how things will ever be better between us."

"It's alright, you know, Ciri is what's important. She knows you're trying." Geralt paused, then turned his gaze toward the window. She recognized the subtle change in his body language and straightened her posture, then raise her head to gaze at his eyes.

"It's not alright, Geralt, I slapped Ciri too when she ran away, and here I am faulting Yennefer for the same thing." Triss mumbled, "She slapped her because of me. I can't believe Ciri said that to her. Is she crazy?"

"She was defending us. Besides, I'd hardly call your worried smack, a slap, it's not the same thing. Did you see the mark left on her face?" Geralt asked.

"See it? I tended to it." Triss replied.

"You know Ciri always speaks her mind." He grumbled in a deep voice, just as their wolf Pyro raised his head and began growling loudly, "Someone else is sneaking around out there. I'll…"

"Wait here, I can do it." Triss said, "She's finally here."

"Who?"

"A curious someone who's been asking questions about me. I told Evelyne to leave her breadcrumbs here." The sorceress replied, then chuckled as she walked to and opened the door, "Come on Pyro."

"Go get them, sparky." Geralt said, as he leaned his head to watch her.

"That again?"

He sat watching. Triss paused and gazed at her witcher with a seductive smile, before opening the door and stepping onto the porch, "I know you are there. If you're my little blonde friend, who's been searching for me, show yourself when you're ready. If not, well... a word of caution, attempt anything foolish and I will end you!"

The wolf growled when the intruder failed to respond. It lurched forward violently passing the sorceress, scratching the wooden floor with his paws. He growled and leapt from the porch in a wild dash to hunt his prey, but Triss' voice snapped him to his senses, "PYRO!"

He whined, retreated briefly, then curled his lips, and bared his teeth in a vicious snarl. Teeth bared, Pyro scratch at the ground as he lurched forward with another vicious growl. He turned, his menacing gray eyes glowed in the light from their home. His ears stood erect and pointed forward. The hairs on his shoulders and tail stood straight, as he snapped his mouth, then began to pace left and right. His growl sent chills up her spine, yet drew a menacing smirk. The wolf was fiercely protective of their home, and her child. _Just like my white wolf, short-fused_.

"I'm coming out. Hold your pet." A woman's voice sounded.

"Easy Pyro, come here boy!" Triss said, and the wolf gave a deep menacing growl, then retreated to the sorceress' side. He brushed his body against hers leg, as Triss crouched, then gently rubbed his fur. He licked her face, then brushed his head against her neck and head.

"Interesting company you keep, Triss." The woman said. "An owl or a cat isn't enough?"

"Ves, what are you thinking sneaking around Pont Vanis asking questions about me and Geralt?" Triss asked.

"Vernon sent me." Ves replied, "I'll be blunt, we desperately need your help…" She paused to the loud howl from Pyro, as he raised his head. The wolf's voice echoed across their manor and into the city of Pont Vanis, far in the distance.

"Not here, come inside. Try not to make any sudden movements. He doesn't always follow commands." Triss said with a laugh, then opened the door.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think I am always looking forward to improving my writing and ideas.**

* * *

 **If my story offends your CANON, I DON'T CARE.** See my profile and read my first rule. Don't like it? Too bad. This story was written for people who enjoy creativity, people like me. **If I hurt your feelings by doing certain things in this story, just remember, you are free to go and read something else.** I know it's a surprise to you but its true. **Cheers**


	19. Magic and Chaos

**Chapter 19: Magic and Chaos**

Triss held the door open as Pyro walked past her and into the parlor. Rosina had awoken from the loud noise of the wolf's growls and howling. Geralt walked to the bedroom, to care for his child, but Cirilla had already reached her sister. Ves hesitantly followed close behind, then entered the sorceress' home. She sheathed the small blade she carried at her back, then stood beside the doorway until Triss pointed to the chairs beside the fireplace. The woman looked drained and exhausted from her exploits through the city. Her face was hardened from her years as a soldier, yet Ves held a beauty that was hers alone. She wore peasant's clothes with a large leather satchel draped across her back. As Ves moved towards the door, and to the sorceress' surprise, she removed a short sword that was fastened to her leg beneath her dress, then leaned against the window beside the fireplace. Pyro walked towards the bedroom, pushed open the door and disappeared, just as Geralt walked into the parlor. The witcher wore a shirt, simple trousers and appeared nothing like Ves had remembered. He eyed his sorceress, then walked toward Ves and greeted her. In a friendly gesture, he extended his hand, but the woman coiled her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"It's good to see you again, Geralt." Ves said as the witcher nodded, "Don't believe for a moment I've forgiven you for inviting Roche to your little party at Kaer Morhen, leaving me out and for inviting that kingslayer."

"Mmhmm." Geralt said, then stepped back,"I told you Letho would behave...he did."

"He did, but that man deserves to be put down." Ves said.

"He'd disagree." Geralt mumbled, "Letho caused me and Triss lot of problems. I spared his life at Loc Muinne, and saved him again in Velen. When I needed help to protect Ciri, he came, just like you and Roche."

"That man killed my king. Temeria is in ruins because of the kingslayer! Have you forgotten what he did to your woman?"

"No! I haven't." Geralt replied, his emotion cold, "Letho is a witcher. I spared his life because he spared my life before...If anyone tries to hurt Triss now, I will kill them."

"Nevermind it...Politics, all politics, Geralt, and that is why I'm here." Ves replied, then gently punched the witcher's chest, "That's for not inviting me to you battle. I had to force Roche to take me along."

Triss snickered, as Geralt and Ves separated, then shook hands, "Are you two done reminiscing? And you, do you intend to remove more weapons from your dress? A crossbow perhaps? Or do you plan to just stand there?"

Ves scanned the chair, then turned and stared out the window towards the road, "I'll stand, if you don't mind. Kovir guards are after me, and I am certain they will track my movements here."

"As you wish." Triss replied, then walked towards the chair, "I have to tell you...there are no guards coming. I ordered them off. You found me because I wanted you to. I told Eve to leave you clues to my whereabouts or did you think you went unnoticed?"

"Of course not, I knew I'd ruffle some feathers if I asked enough questions." Ves replied.

Geralt took Triss' hands as she walked beside him to take her seat, then nudged her shoulders with his. He pulled her back toward him, then grinned as the sorceress struggled to regain her balance, just as he grabbed and braced her, "Geralt, behave yourself. We have a guest, love."

Ves leaned her body against the wall with her arms crossed, as she observed Geralt's interaction with Triss, then rolled her eyes and coughed, jolting the lovers out of their playful frolic, "Nothing I haven't seen before, Triss. I remember a powerful sorceress in Foltest's court; in Flotsam as well. The only thing she loved above all else, was a certain white-haired witcher. I remember when that sorceress sacrificed everything to clear the witcher of the title, 'kingslayer'. Foltest thought so highly of you and Geralt."

"That was a long time ago, Ves. That woman has…" Triss paused, then shifted her gaze to Geralt. She took a deep breathe, "Why did you travel so far? I received Roche's message. It will not be an easy task, to convince Tancred to fund Temeria's endeavor, while Roche marches with Radovid's army."

"What choice do we have? Radovid promised Temeria's freedom from Nilfgaard." Ves replied, then uncrossed her arms and moved closer. Triss' words bothered the woman. Temeria' partizan army marched with Radovid, yet it was easy to see her only concern was for Roche's quest to see Temeria free again. She took her seat and relaxed her guard, "We march with Radovid, but we have no intention of attacking Kovir. Our sole purpose is to use Radovid's resources to free Temeria, but the man averted his attention to Kovir and made a truce with the black ones."

Cirilla walked into the parlor as the two women spoke. She held Rosina snuggled in her arms, with Pyro close at her side. She paused at the sight of Ves, then spoke, "She's awake, Triss, and I don't think I can keep her calm any longer."

"Play with her a little longer, baby girl. I'll take her when I'm done here." Triss replied. Her voice echoed softly and instantly soothed her child.

"You?" Ves said, surprised to see her, "I remember you from Kaer Morhen. The girl with that terrifying power. Is the tot yours?"

"No, she's my baby sister, their child...I know what you are thinking already. Sorceress and witchers can't bear children, but...Triss found a way. Risky, dangerous, and stupid, I thought at first, but worth it. She is so beautiful." Cirilla said, gazing adoringly at her sister in her arms, just as Rosina smiled and made a gurgling sound.

Ves eyed the child and continued to stare, as Cirilla gently moved her body, then her fingers before Rosina's face, "She looks like her mother, but she is long, like Geralt... _Beautiful girl_. How far your life has taken you with Triss, Geralt."

"You don't need me for this." He said, as he grabbed onto Triss' thigh, then rose to his feet.

"Still weary of politics? I remember how you searched for her through Flotsam, Kaedwen, and on to Loc Muinne." Ves said, then rose to her feet and returned to leaning against the window, "You had a sadness in your eyes then, but I no longer see it, witcher. You've changed."

"For the better, I hope." Triss replied with a smirk.

"Hmm, a lot happened since Loc Muinne. Novigrad, Toussaint and now here in Kovir…" Geralt replied, then stared at Triss, who sat with her legs crossed carefully observing Ves' actions. The woman had completely relaxed her pose while she spoke to her witcher.

Ves laughed, then pushed her body away from the window, "Nothing has changed, Geralt, you searched the world to find her, and she loved you enough to give you a baby...such a thing is rare. In Temeria, you two were the talk of the courts. Even Foltest boasted of the sorceress' love for you, a mere witcher, but a man whose honor is like none I've ever seen. As I searched for you in the city, I learned how much they love you both here as well."

"Ciri looks interested, I should take Rosi to our bedroom until you are finished here." Geralt mumbled to Triss as she held and gently squeezed his hands. He turned to Ves and spoke, "This is Triss' area of expertise... Call for me if Roche has any ghoul or nekker problems."

"Stay, close so I can keep my eyes on you both." Triss whispered to his gentle nod.

She raised her head slightly, gesturing for Geralt to take his child. The witcher knew presenting Temeria's case before Tancred would test his sorceress' influence in the court. The plan was risky and could even earn her more enemies in the courts, yet it needed her skill and attention. Sensing her worries, Geralt ran his hand gently up and down his wife's back and instinctively Triss leaned her head against his body. Such small gestures were always welcomed, perfectly timed as though they read each other's thoughts. His reassuring gaze, always gave her confidence in her actions. Geralt stood, and scooted past his sorceress, then continued towards Cirilla, who was now sitting on the floor with his child in her arms. Geralt appeared more absorbed with the child than the politics of Temeria and Kovir, now that Cirilla was finally willing to give her sister up. As he approached them, he spoke. Rosina whimpered softly, then moved her face against Cirilla's chest. Her sister's awkward behavior made the young woman smile awkwardly. She gently placed her finger next to Rosina's lips and the child followed with her mouth open. Rosina paused to the sound of her father's voice, then fixed her piercing bright eyes on his body as he stood above and cast his shadow over them.

Geralt gazed down at Cirilla and her sister with undisguised pride, then reached out his hand and gently touched Rosina's soft cheeks and neck. She smiled to his touch, his first since her birth and his eyes lit like small orbs of fire. He touched Cirilla's cheeks with the same gentleness, as his soft grunt-like laugh drew Triss and Ves' gaze. He squatted, just as Cirilla lifted her sister towards him, then took Rosina into his arms. His hands trembled slightly, afraid to grip her tiny body, as the child move her arms and legs. Geralt dipped his arms and cradled her body and, without taking his eyes from Rosina, he moved towards the wall, then gently leaned his back against it as he slid down to the floor. Triss and Ves continued to stare as the witcher moved his hand against Rosina's arm down to her hand, and she quickly latched onto his rough finger. With just her hands visible, Rosina was almost invisible, lost in her father's arms. The witcher moved his hand back and forth and soon her slim beautiful little fingers relaxed around his.

"She so tiny." He mumbled, his eyes were fixed as Rosina's eyelids sunk. She slowly faded to sleep, then opened her eyes again to his voice as her mother spoke.

"She's a baby, Geralt, of course she's tiny." Triss whispered from across the parlor, her voice carried that familiar playful sound that always made his heart swell. _Look at the way he is with her..._ She thought smiling.

"I know, but…" He mumbled back, then lay his child across his chest.

Ves raised her head. She was surprised by his actions. Geralt of Rivia, the white wolf, tamed by the touch of the little sorceress resting on his body. She turned to Triss and asked, "Is he always like that?"

"Yes. Since her birth, he's been like that each time she's in his arms." Triss replied, then turned as Geralt placed Rosina's hands by her side, "How do you do that? She sleeps so easily for you."

"Magic." He mumbled as Cirilla pushed herself off the floor and joined Triss in the parlor.

The sorceress stood with a certain grace. She adjusted her gown, then walked to Geralt. He watched her carefully as she lowered her body and went to her knees. She brought her face close to her child and kissed Rosina's forehead, then placed her hand on her witcher's face and kissed his lips. Triss rested her mouth against his face and smile, the warm breath from her lips heated his cheeks. She tried to stand, but Geralt gripped her hand. Their eyes met and without uttering a word they gazed into each other's eyes. She felt the pulse of his heartbeat through his hand, her body heated as her own heart started to race. The witcher and his sorceress felt an unusual draw to their child. Triss' face became flushed red, as his eyes followed her face and lips. She quickly leaned forward and rested her forehead on his chest. Her eyes strayed down to Rosina, who was curled up into a tight ball in her father's arms.

"Don't do that now, you'll make me lose my concentration." Triss whispered, her words muffled against his shirt, "I could kiss you again...but I can barely hold on to your touch, so don't look at me that way."

Geralt rested his hand on the back of her neck, then gently weaved his fingers through her hair, "Look at me."

His deep voice caused her body to quiver. Triss smiled, then slowly lifted her eyes. Both always drew strength from the love that flowed between them. She whispered softly, almost panting to his touch, "I have to get back to our guest..."

"Mmhmm, she's daydreaming." Geralt answered, "Don't be too long."

 _I wonder what Vernon and the boys are doing right now? He is probably drilling the men to death..._ Ves' thoughts drifted to her comrades.

"Alright, let me go." Triss whispered, as she reluctantly turned her gaze from Geralt and her child, then rose to her feet. She studied Ves for a moment and began to speak, "Roche said you will give me the details of his plan. Speak…, you do know I intend to have you present this plan again, before King Tancred, right? Ves...Ves!"

She snapped her gaze back to the sorceress, "Yes!...Whatever you propose is fine. Forgive me, I was..."

"Thinking about Roche, aren't you?" Triss said jokingly, and the hue of Ves' face turned pale with embarrassment. "Yes you were...your thoughts are written on you."

"No!" Ves shouted. She looked away, her face flushed, "I have friends I haven't seen them in a month. I wish to be there, not here dealing with politics."

"Are you sure?" Triss chuckled.

"Stop toying around Triss, Roche doesn't see me as anything more than his lieutenant... I doubt he even remembers I am a woman." Ves whispered.

"Men can be foolish. Sometimes, you have to be direct and take what you want." Triss replied.

"I have no time for that, Nilfgaard is grinding whatever is left of Temeria beneath her feet. Temerians are becoming more like the black ones each day. We've fought, bled and died to see her free again. We have no money, no weapons and no supplies, say what we take from raids on the black ones." Ves said, "Now that Radovid has turned his gaze to Kovir, our cause seems lost."

"So what am I to do?" Triss said, "I read Roche's letter, but Temeria's army will be marching on Kovir...if Radovid hasn't began to move his forces already."

"We have no intention of attacking Kovir, why waste the lives of Temerians to attack a nation that has done us no harm." Ves answered, her face appeared as though she was sick of the thought of marching with Radovid's army, "Vernon intends to betray Radovid. If Kovir lends us her aid we can put our plan in motion. Radovid will not move for a few more months; logistical nightmare, you see."

"And if Kovir doesn't lend you her support? What will you do then?" Triss asked.

"I don't know! We have no more cards left to play. If Kovir refuses to aid us, we will abandon the Redanian army and continue our fight with Nilfgaard. I hope Radovid loses this war...or we are finished. When this is over, the outcome matter very little...without Kovir's help, Temeria will be lost forever. Nilfgaard will slowly finish what's left of us, eventually. It's just a matter of time before Emhyr loses his patience."

"What can Kovir expect to gain from such an endeavor? Our spies are already well informed." Triss said, then eyed Ves. The sorceress was well adept to reading people's emotions and Ves' body language hinted at her desperation, yet Triss was resolved to pushing the woman for answers.

"Nothing." Ves replied, then frown as she gazed at the floor. "We have nothing to offer...but your spies are not privy to Redanian war plans and they cannot give you current information on Radovid's movements."

"True."

"So help us! Help us save Temeria." Ves said, she raised her voice, but remained seated, "That mage in your court, the one who tried to kill you, he was not alone in his collusion with Redania."

"Be careful what you say, Ves." Triss said, her body tensed as she straightened herself in her chair, "And how did you come by this information?"

"We learned of this from our spies, men we have hidden deep in Radovid's confidence." Ves answered, her face radiated confidence, "They have plans still, to kill you and the others sorceresses. Roche tried to send word, but our man panicked and destroyed the messages after he encountered Radovid's men in Novigrad."

"They've already tried, and nearly succeeded, in killing me and my child." Triss replied, her voice almost frightening, unwavering. "First with poison, then Sigo's betrayal. They failed and they will fail again."

 _What a beautiful place. Untouched by war._ Ves thought to herself, as she gazed out the window, "I am a soldier. Since the day Vernon rescued me, I have known nothing else. I'll follow him anywhere, and do anything he asks, and someday...Temeria will rise again. I have to believe it, because Vernon believes it so much."

"What is Roche planning? I have no time for games and I cannot guarantee that King Tancred will lend his support to your cause, but I can get the King to grant you an audience. I will listen to your plan, but you must understand that I have a responsibility to Kovir?"

"I do." Ves said, then pulled a partially burnt parchment from her dress and handed it to Triss, "The mage who betrayed you was not working alone. Our spies found this. There is a noble in Kovir who aided the Redanians, but we cannot be certain who. Radovid intends to hunt you and the others to the ends of this world, the man is obsessed with killing you and Philippa Eilhart."

Triss took the parchment and unfolded it. She glanced over the document as Cirilla hovered over her shoulders and read the partially burned document. The words were legible yet fragmented, but still the sorceress recognized the first seal on the document; it was Sigo's. The message brought back terrible memories of her bout with the mage at the abandoned castle. The second seal was unfamiliar to her, but Triss was determined to identify its owner. She calmly folded the parchment and placed it inside her gown, then collected her thoughts. Geralt, walked into to their bedroom and placed Rosina in her basinet, then returned to the parlor as Triss and Ves continued to converse. The talk of Triss still being the target of Radovid's hunters made the witcher tense and he needed to find some way to relax. _A sword or…_ He walked outside into the yard, then made his way through the garden searching. In a secluded section of the garden, hidden from view, Geralt looked focused, as he set to his task.

"This will be the perfect spot; benches, a place to sit, and a perfect view of the night sky and the city." _If I can get this to work, I will have to remember to do this at Corvo Bianco when we visit again. It'll draw lovers for miles around, though… Barnabas-Basil won't be happy, but tough. Triss_ _will love this. Damn, I'll have to defend my title in the tourney too. Oh well... Geralt_ pondered to himself, then dug his fingers into the dirt.

Meanwhile Cirilla, now sitting at Triss' side, nudged her gently, then whispered, "What is that? What does it mean?"

"Your first lesson, Ciri. Finding the author of the letter. I intend to pay them a visit." Triss replied.

"So, what will you do about the mage who owns this seal?" Ves asked, then straightened her body as Triss slowly raised her eyes to meet her.

"You don't know? I already killed him. I have neither the time nor the luxury of chivalry, I am no knight. I'm a woman and I can be a bitch of a sorceress, who will kill anyone who flinches at me, my girls, my husband or my friends. Radovid will soon learn, he's made a grave error following me to Kovir. Tell me, what is Roche's plan?" Triss asked, her voice steady and deeply frightening. She sent chills up the woman's spine as she spoke, "Now tell me! What is Roche planning?"

"Vernon intends to march with Redania and when the moment is right, we will break from the Redanian line and attack when Radovid least expects it. Casualties are expected to be high...but, if we can disrupt them long enough, Kovir can crush them on the field and end this war." Ves said.

"Is he insane?! Radovid will massacre you all. He must wait for the perfect moment to spring such a trap or it will be a spectacular failure." Triss said, her eyes moved back and forth as she thought through Roche's plan.

"So what do you propose?! We march on Kovir with the Redanians?" Ves asked, her voice raised in anger at Triss' dismissal of the plan.

"Precisely." Triss replied, "Keep your forces with Radovid's until he make camp to attack Kovir, Raise no suspicion, and share everything you know about Redania's movements. Wait for the Redanian army to engage us, and then you spring the trap. The disarray and panic will give us the advantage."

"Too risky, if Radovid learn of our intentions we'll all be dead before we can achieve anything." Ves said.

Triss smiled. Like a skilled tactician, she quickly devised a plan, "It's audacious. Risky even, but Radovid spies will be looking outward and I suspect they are focused on Kovir. Vernon Roche is skilled in the art of deception, so use whatever access you have in Radovid's inner circle to get me information about his movements and war plans. In return, I will get you an audience and do what I can to obtain Tancred's aid."

Ves gazed at Triss as her demeanor changed. The sorceress was skilled at, and enjoyed politics, "What about the traitor who is aiding Redania? We have no information..."

"Leave that to me." Triss answered, "Cirilla, your training will begin tomorrow. I'll teach you everything I can. You have no witcher mutations, but you have abilities that far exceed any witcher I know."

"Yeah, but I still can't beat Geralt in a sword fight." Cirilla mumbled.

"You can, and you will." Triss answered, then turned to Ves, "Go to the inn in the city and tell the innkeep Triss Merigold sent you. The man will give you a room. In a few days, you will have your audience with King Tancred."

Ves nodded, then turned, "What about the guards and Koviri soldiers?"

"No one will bother you. If they do, they'll answer to me. I'll send word. You'll follow my instructions and report to the palace gates, where the guards will escort you in. Until then, do not reveal yourself." Triss ordered, then glanced at the woman's dress. She chuckled, "You will don whatever you choose, but it must be appropriate. Wear nothing that will betray you as a Temerian soldier, but do not dress as a peasant."

"Farewell, Triss, and thank you." Ves replied, then waved to Cirilla as they walked towards the door,

Triss stretched her body and yawned as she finished her conversation with Ves. Her body ached with a specific soreness. She hadn't suckled her child and she knew Rosina was famished, yet she slept quietly. Both Cirilla and Triss watched as Geralt approached them. The witcher's hands and clothes were covered in soil and he brushed his hands against his trouser as he walked towards the porch. Ves nodded to Geralt, then fastened her blades to her body. He stood, and continued brushing his hands against his body, until Triss called to him. Geralt raised his head with a cheerful awkward grin, as his lover gave him an odd curious stare.

"What were you doing? You're covered in soil, Geralt." She whispered, then turned to Cirilla.

"Don't look at me, I have no idea why he's covered in dirt." Cirilla said, as she as she leaned against the banister.

Geralt shrugged his shoulders, then grabbed Triss' waist, "Nekker problem."

"Nekker, here? Really, Geralt? Be serious. Where are your swords?" Triss sai, then cocked an eyebrow and smiled playfully in his arms.

"I had a fork. Don't worry." He replied, as he placed his face in the curve of her neck.

Triss rested her hands on his stomach, then twisted her neck. His beard tickled her, "You smell like soil."

"I think I will go to bed. It's been a long day…" Cirilla said, then raised her arms into the air and stretched her body, yawning.

"Rest. Tomorrow, when you wake, you'll join me in the study, okay?" Triss replied.

"Mmhmm," Cirilla replied, nodding, then waved her hand as she walked back into the house.

Triss laughed, squirming in her witcher's arms, then turned her gaze as she heard Ves whistle. The woman stood at the far edge of the manor near the short brick wall. Ves whistled again for her horse, and the mare approached her. She grabbed the rein, then swiftly mounted it and kicked the horse first into a trot, then a gallop. In a hurry to make it to the inn before darkness fell, she spurred her heels into the mare's side and the horse broke into the fields in full stride.

 *****][*****

 _ **Later that night...**_

It was late at night when Rosina finally went down to sleep, the child was wide awake and refused to nap or be placed in her basinet. She cried each time the sorceress attempted to put her down. Rosina's soft eyes stared into her mother's, as Triss gently rocked her then walked through their home, as Pyro followed her as if he was on guard duty. She softly whispered a lullaby to the child, then walked to Cirilla's bedroom and peeked her head in the door. To her surprise, Cirilla was wriggling and twisting in bed. Though she was asleep, her night was restless; she folded the spread across her body, then rolled on her side, her room was warm and toasty from the heat of the fireplace. Triss opened the door and quietly strolled towards Cirilla's bed. She gently placed Rosina beside her sister, then removed the sheets from Cirilla's body. Triss ran her hands across Cirilla's face and the girl immediately calmed to her touch. She gently tucked Cirilla's hair, kissed her forehead, then took the now sleeping Rosina into her arms. As they turned to leave, she was surprised by Geralt standing just behind them. Triss lowered her gaze, then handed the witcher his child. Geralt took his daughter in his arms and together, they walked towards their bedroom.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked, but the witcher offered no reply, as his senses were tuned to the beautiful little sorceress in his arms, "Geralt...couldn't sleep?"

"No…waiting for you." He mumbled, then raised his head as she opened the door.

She paused, stood with her back against the open door, waiting for Geralt to enter, "You need your rest, Geralt, even your witcher body needs rest. I am more than capable of caring for our baby. You don't have to..."

He stopped just beside her, staring directly into her eyes. His witcher eyes glowed a deep brilliant yellow in the dull light of their bedroom, "I know...I'm helping. Besides, it's hard to sleep alone."

She let out a soft smile, then placed her hand on her lover's back, "Don't say that, Geralt, and stop the flirting."

"It's the truth." He grunted, softly laughing beneath his breath as he placed Rosina in her basinet, then sat on the edge of the bed.

A soft glow appeared across their bedroom when the sorceress removed her gown briefly exposing her body, as her love snuck a peek. Teasing, she slowly covered her body using magic. Her soft silky nightgown crept across her skin, as his eyes followed each magical string.

Triss climbed into bed, knelt behind him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Resting her chin on his head, just as he had done to her so many times, she spoke softly just for his ears, "When, I see the way you adore Rosi...it's so beautiful. I have but one regret, Geralt, I should've...I wanted..." _Oh shut up, Triss._

"You ok?" Geralt asked.

She kissed his cheeks, "No one will love you the way I do...with my heart...my soul...my every waking breath. I should've said so many things, so long ago, but it doesn't matter now. You've given me a beautiful life, witcher."

Geralt reached behind his back and grabbed her legs, then fell backwards onto their bed, pinning her beneath him. He quickly turned and tucked his body into hers, wrapping his arms around Triss, as the sorceress' arms took their place around his neck. He inched forward, tucking her small figure between his thighs, and covering her legs with his. They hadn't made love, yet their tangled position was a sign of the deep intimate connection between them, and this time he was the initiator. They drifted to sleep, coiled in each other's arms, then shifted during the night as he nuzzled his sorceress in the comfort of his bare chest. He shifted his body, took Triss' head and rested it on him. With their legs entwined, Geralt tried to rekindle the closeness they last shared while she carried his child in her womb.

He was nurturing, his arms wrapped tightly around her body, but the sorceress' willingness also symbolized the mutual trust they shared. As the night passed, they each took turns waking to care for their child. Their close intimate hugs had transformed to a loose unraveled knot. She curled her arms around her pillow as Geralt slept sprawled. Their bodies separated in a web of hands, feet and hair, as their legs hugged each other. Their position hinted at their intimacy, but most of all, it showed a compromise to their independence. They were intertwined, their lives and hearts were bound, committed as a pair. Sometime during the night Cirilla awoke, restless, and walked into their bedroom. She rubbed her eyes, then stared as the lovers slept apart with Triss' hand resting on her witcher's chest and Geralt's hands resting on her hips. The sorceress' hair covered her face and hid her eyes as the young woman moved closer to her side of the bed.

Unaware that Triss had already awoken, Cirilla turned to walk away, but paused to her groggy voice, "Is it morning already, baby girl?"

"Mmhmm, but the sun hasn't risen yet." Cirilla mumbled.

Triss patted the bed just beside her and she sat, "What is it? Bad dream?"

"Just...uneasy, but I'm fine now." Cirilla said, then leaned her body on the bed as her feet hung down the side.

"Dreams?" Triss asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Mmm mm, horrid dreams..." Cirilla answered, "I don't want to talk about it...but I am truly looking forward to your lessons today."

"So am I, love. I want to see what you can do." Triss said, as Cirilla sluggishly lifted herself from the bed, "Wait for me in the study. There is a book on the chair, read chapters nine and twelve. I'll be there shortly. We have a long, but exciting day ahead."

"Truly? So much…" Cirilla sighed, then sagged her shoulders grumbling, _I should have known. Reading, I hate reading..._

"Awe...alright, I'll make you something sweet to eat. Don't fret, it's just light reading and you might actually enjoy it." Triss giggled, then gently rubbed Cirilla's back nudging her forward.

"Alright...I'll read the stupid book." Cirilla mumbled, then grabbed Triss' hand as it fell from her back.

She stood, still holding onto the sorceress hand, then let it fall on the bed with a soft tired tud. Cirilla walked to the door, and gently slid it shut behind her, then quietly made her way to the study. Triss pushed herself up as Cirilla's footsteps drifted away. She hovered her face just above Geralt's, then slid her hands across his chest, inching ever closer to his face. He caught her wrist as she tried to touch his lips, opened his eyes, then harshly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her over him. The witcher's fingers tugged on the front of her gown as he pulled her close. His eyes were soft and weary, as his right hand moved across her legs raising her chemise against her side.

 _Your smell is so sweet, it's enchanting._ He thought, then crooked his face in a wolfish smile.

"What are you smiling at, lover?" Triss whispered, her soft voice echoed in his ears. Even her morning breath he found sweet and alluring. She kissed his lips, "Tell me what's on your mind."

"Rosi's scent is on your body." Geralt said.

Triss smiled widely, then moved her face closer to his. "You don't like it?"

Geralt's eyes wandered, desperately trying to avoid her questioning gaze, "I like it...a lot. Your scent is on her too."

"Cute, Geralt." She whispered, then pushed off.

"Don't leave…" He pleaded mumbling.

"Stop it...You look so tired, sweetheart, and I have to make something for Cirilla to eat before we start our lessons today." Triss replied, gently pushing her body off his, "Sleep a little longer. When Rosi wakes, come and see us."

"Mmhmm," He nodded, then stared at her legs as she strolled away wearing just a hip length chemise.

 *****][*****

Meanwhile, inside Triss' study, Cirilla walked towards the chair, then took the book in her hand reading the cover. ' _Divinations'...Interesting._ She took her seat and and flipped through the pages to the first chapter as Triss had instructed. _Chapter Nine...Hydromancy, Signs and Water Divination_. She quickly read the first page, chuckled, then slowly flipped to the second page and slowed her reading pace. The young woman began to take great interest in the subject. As she scrolled through the first chapter, Cirilla followed each instruction in the book; the first of which was filling a basin with fresh water. She paced in the study reading each instruction at the end of the chapter carefully.

An hour had passed since she began her studies. Now through the first chapter, Cirilla gazed up as the soft light of the morning sun crept through the curtains, and lit-up the study. A sweet scent filled the air. _Cakes and pies._ She thought. Tempting, and inviting, the delicious scent of freshly baked cakes filled her nose, but it was the sweet smell of the strawberry cinnamon pie that caught her attention and give her pause. Cirilla stopped, folded the page, then closed the book. She raised her right leg slightly on the tiptoe, tugged on her shirt, then took a soft deep breath. A beautiful young woman and deeply feminine, yet ever the witcher, like her father. Triss _is making pie again_... _I should go and help...but she gave me a task to complete. How does she have the energy to do so much? Cirilla_ chuckled. _Geralt...that loafer, I bet he is still sleeping._ She then took her seat once more, then slowly raised her legs and tucked them underneath her butt. Blissful, she quickly ruffled the pages, moving to chapter twelve. _Sortilege: The Art of Foretelling._

"Hmm, this can be very useful." Cirilla whispered to herself, then turned to the footsteps of Triss who quietly entered the room. The sorceress had prepared some food for their breakfast. She held a platter of various cut fruits in one hand, and in the other a small plate with freshly baked treats. She neatly placed both on a nearby table, then stepped to the side allowing Cirilla to grab a treat. _Oh yeah, yum!_ Cirilla thought, as she tasted one of the cakes.

"Mmhmm, it can very useful indeed. I've used it once, twice, maybe more, to keep an eye on Geralt whenever he was away on a hunt and I missed his company." Triss smirked, as she grabbed a book from the shelf and took her seat beside the fireplace. She delicately took a slice of apple from the platter, then crossed her legs and began to read.

"I've read chapter nine. I'll be done with chapter twelve shortly." Cirilla said with confidence, then moved to a chairs beside the sorceress.

Triss raised her eyes, closed her book and stared with a knowing smile, "Because of his witcher mutations, your father's senses are heightened. They aid him on the path, and allow him to sense what most can not. You, baby girl, have magic—unlimited talent—and I'm going to show you how to use it...to see, feel, and decipher things no witcher ever could."

Cirilla looked up briefly from her book, her eyes gleaming. Her thoughts raced with the possibilities as she returned her eyes to the pages, nodding.

"You know…I half expected you to scoff at the choice of lesson today. Maybe ask 'where's the pyromancy?' Or telepathy. Or 'how do I turn into an owl?" Triss jested.

"There'll be other lessons…this stuff is interesting. I'm anxious to see how it works." Cirilla replied with a quiet enthusiasm, without looking up from her book or breaking her smile.

Triss stared proudly, then opened the pages of her book and continued from where she had left off. She slowly scrolled through the pages as her eyes followed the lines of text. She raised her eyes and gazed at Cirilla, whose eyes were still glued to the the book before her. She turned each page with care, scanning each as she studied the text in great detail. Triss closed her book, rose to the feet and placed it on the shelf. She then removed the piece of burned parchment Ves had given to her and placed it beside the basin of water Cirilla had prepared. She then organized a collection of books on the table, stacking each neatly one on top of the other and waited.

Cirilla slammed her book shut, "Done!"

Triss turned, and held the edges as she leaned against the shelf, "Good. Now, in your own words, tell me what you've learned about divinations."

Cirilla sat up straight, held the books against her leg and began, "Divinations are magical practices used to seek knowledge."

"Very good, continue...Hydromancy and Sortilege explain the arts, then have a seat beside the basin there." Triss replied, then took a bite of her apple, carefully listening as Cirilla continued.

"Hydromancy, divination by signs derived from images appearing in water. Items, such as clothing, hair, feathers, and trinkets can be used to locate a person or a place." Cirilla said proudly, then gave a cheeky, boastful nod as Triss quietly clapped her hands, "Sortilege, foretelling the future by lot."

"Very good. Now sit. You need to be focus...concentrate on your magic. Your abilities are far greater than my…"

"Pfft, I can barely control my abilities, it's like a curse." Cirilla whined. "I can't…"

"That's enough, Ciri! You need to believe in yourself." Triss said sternly, and Cirilla quickly straightened her posture and lifted her head, "What is magic?"

"Magic is sorcery, unnatural powers and forces." Cirilla replied.

"In its simplest form, yes. But magic is utter chaos; dark and light, good and bad. To wield it effectively you need to understand that chaos. Thread it carefully, just as you would a needle. Embrace your gift and be confident in yourself." Triss whispered, then stretched out her hand and took Cirilla's "Your magic is arcane, so little is known about the Elder Blood. The sage Avallac'h is the most knowledgeable."

"Triss, my abilities scares me. At Kaer Morhen I almost killed you all." Cirilla replied, "I just want to…"

"Shush...Don't even think about that. You'll do just fine." Triss said, smiling reassuringly. "Your abilities also saved my life at Kaer Morhen, remember? You stopped the White Frost. You can do this, baby, I know you can. Ciri, you can do anything." She gave Cirilla's hand a gentle squeeze. "Now listen to my words and, when you cast the spell, be sure to keep your eyes on the water or you could miss something."

"Alright."

"Let's begin. Say the words clearly and carefully. Focus..." Triss whispered, then waved her hand above the water, " _Greame et dwyr! Rhobeir'me gelle a failte!_... _Greame et dwyr! Deagnis cair-lie ess pyr' shena a et clayette!_ Now you do the same and repeat the spell. Focus Ciri, you can do it."

Cirilla took a deep breathe, then gazed at Triss, who nodded reassuringly. She moved her hand above the water, then began the spell, " _Greame et dwyr! Rhobeir'me gelle a failte!...Greame et dwyr! Deagnis cair-lie ess pyr' shena a et clayette!"_

The water in the basin flickered, an image appeared. The crumpled walls of a broken castle appeared. Cirilla, in her excitement, lost her focus and the images faded. " Shit! I lost it."

"Don't worry, just try it again." Triss said.

" _Greame et dwyr! Rhobeir'me gelle a failte!...Greame et dwyr! Deagnis cair-lie ess pyr' shena a et clayette!"_ Cirilla repeated the spell, then gazed at the image in the water. "I did it, Triss, I did it."

"Yes you did, Ciri. Now tell me what you see." Triss answered softly.

"I see a man, the image is blurred...but I'm certain it's a man." Cirilla said, "Nothing else!"

"Calm down, Ciri, and focus, or you will lose the image again. What else do you see?" The sorceress replied, "What about the surroundings?"

Cirilla took another deep breath, then scanned the image, "Wealthy home, paintings, fine collection of wines…"

"Anything else you can make out?" Triss asked.

"Oh no, no...Damn! That's it, the image is corrupted. I lost it again." Cirilla shouted! She hung her head low, then dropped her hands as the water calmed and the image disappeared. "I'm sorry."

"Raise your head and sit upright, Ciri! Give me your hands." Triss whispered, then placed her hand on Cirilla's cheek, "You were splendid."

"When do we start my next lesson?"

 _Hmm magic, a powerful item is shielding whoever owns this, but I will find you and make you answer._ Triss' eyes glazed deep in thought.

"Triss? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, love, we are done. Your lesson in hydromancy will continue as we find more clues." She replied, then chuckled, "What do you wish to tackle next?"

"Pyromancy, but first healing, potions, just like the ones you make for Geralt, and others. Witcher potions will harm me, so knowing how to brew some normal potions to heal my wounds could be very useful on the path." Ciri replied, "And...maybe…"

"Yes?" Triss replied, "What is it baby girl?"

Cirilla's voice softened, she gazed directly into the sorceress' eyes, then began to speak, "Learning what others are thinking can be very helpful for a witcher. Geralt has Axii, and…"

"And you want me to tutor you in reading thoughts. Hmm, you want to learn how to wield fire too? Why?" Triss asked.

"You wield fire so beautifully, and you can read the thoughts of others. I see you and Geralt in a flirt every day...he makes silly faces and you smile without saying a word. I know you both listening to each other's thoughts." Cirilla said.

"I see. You want to eavesdrop on my conversations with your father." Triss said, her eyes raised. She laughed, "What we say to each other may not be appropriate for you, baby."

"No! I...I…"  
"Don't be so flustered, I'm just teasing." Triss whispered, then rose from her seat. She walked to the bookshelf, searched through the stack of books, then selected two, "Let's see...these are perfect. Come and join me, Ciri."

Cirilla quietly moved to Triss' side. She stared as the sorceress quickly flipped through the pages of each book, then folded them. Triss walked to the fireplace, stood for a brief moment, then using her magic, she skillfully lit and controlled the flames. She twirled her fire across the room, as Cirilla watched in awe. Her eyes lit as the sorceress put on a beautiful display. Triss extinguished the flames surrounding her hands, then she turned and dampened the flames in the fireplace. She took the tray of food in her hand, walked to a small rug centered in the study, then got down and lay on the her side. Triss gestured for Cirilla to join her and both women continued their breakfast. Cirilla lay just within arm's reach, opposite of the sorceress, then took a bite of a piece of pie. She smiled as the jam smeared against her fingers and face, then tried to wipe it but Triss beat her to it. She reached out and, using her fingers, gently wiped the strawberry and cinnamon from Cirilla's lips.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

"Mmhmm, I love it. It's very good and it smell so nice." Cirilla replied, "So...when do we began another lesson?"

"Ciri, hydromancy is a simple form of magic. It's also quicker at providing useful results, as you just saw. We have to take it slowly...I will never forgive myself if anything should happen to you. You already have the basics of potions, so that will be our next lesson. Healing, I can teach you with my eyes closed, but the art takes a careful application of magic. Telepathy and pyromancy require focus like no other."

"I know...but you control fire, you read the minds of others, and share in their most intimate thoughts." Cirilla replied.

"True baby, but the minds of others can be a dark place. I don't read Geralt's thoughts looking for his secrets, I listen to what he shares with me, and when he does, I feel so much closer to him." Triss smiled, then crossed her legs as both women sat upright on the floor, "Here, let's see what you can do. Try to control the flames in the fireplace."

"How?" Cirilla replied.

"Think, will it to do as you wish. See the chaos in the fire and make it bend to your will." Triss said.

Cirilla raised her hands, her gaze changed as she focused on the flames. Triss' smile disappeared and she grew more focused as Cirilla slowly raised the flames in the fireplace. Softly her voice guided Cirilla, as the young woman struggled to control the fire. She strained, her face twisted in frustration. Then, with a surge of magic, she moved the fire, but in her excitement she'd lost control. The sorceress' smile quickly faded when Cirilla could no longer control what she had done. As the fire raged uncontrolled, blackening the edges of the fireplace, Triss waited, just for a moment, to observe Ciri's natural talent for the art. Her display of power was beautiful, almost terrifying, but Ciri's screams quickly drew her back.

"Help me, Triss! I can't control this thing! Its as if it's trying to consume everything!" Cirilla shouted.

"Let it move to your will, love. Focus." Triss replied.

"I can't! I can't hold it! Triss hel... help!" Cirilla screamed, then raised her hands to her face to shield herself from the raging flames and heat rushing towards them.

Triss raised her hand and applied her magic to intervene. She extinguished the flames, then turned her attention to Cirilla who had scooted her body farther from the fireplace. Her eyes held a frightened stare, as Triss rushed to calm her, she grabbed Cirilla's hands checking for burns, then roughly turned her head back and forth, carefully inspecting her face and neck for burns. Cirilla pulled against her blouse, pinching Triss' skin in her fingernails, as her body trembled. Sensing how much the affair had frightened her, Triss wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled close against her chest. Cirilla put her arms tightly around the sorceress and closed her eyes, as she struggled to gather her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I...couldn't control it. It was so terrifying, I…" Cirilla whispered softly.

"No, I'm sorry, I should have intervened when you asked for help. I waited too long...I wanted to see what you could do." Triss replied, clutching Cirilla in her arms, "You are alright, baby girl, your abilities are so unexplored...You were great."

"I can't do anything right! I can't control my magic, I can barely lift a few boulders off the ground..." Cirilla replied, "I can only destroy things."

"Alright, Ciri, that's enough!" Triss raised her voice, "Where is that confident woman I see every day? You need to believe in yourself and your abilities. You can master this the same way you did the sword. Always exercise care and caution. I will teach you what I can, but let's not do that again...Fire is chaotic, to control such chaos you need to be chaotic and you are kind at heart."

"You are just saying that to make me feel better. Even Rosi can do…" Cirilla paused, then remained silent.

Triss gently moved Cirilla's face away from her body and eyed the young woman, "Even Rosi can do what?"

"Well, when she cries, the flames on candles and lamps react to her crying. Not always...but it as though she controls them." Cirilla replied.

Triss listened carefully, then spoke, "The charring on the floor, in her bedroom, was it her doing?"

"Mmm mmm." Cirilla replied shaking her head, "That fire was started by a candle. I knocked it over...an accident. Rosi did nothing."

"Alright, Our lessons will end here for the day." Triss said, as both women turned their gaze to the door. Geralt walked in with Rosina in his arms and Cirilla quickly rose to her feet and rushed to her sister.

"Can I hold her? She is so quiet." Cirilla said, then quickly turned toward Triss as Geralt gestured with his head.

The sorceress pointed to the stack of books on the table, and Cirilla furrowed her brow. She knew what Triss hinted at and tilted her head in protest, then dropped her hands by her side in a postured anger, as she walked towards the table, "Read the pages between each folded page, then join us in the parlor."

"Arghhhh, why so many? Five books...and that one has half of the pages between the folded section." Cirilla grumbled, "I hate reading...it can be so dry and boring sometimes."

"You want to learn to read thoughts and master your magic? To do that, you need to learn patience, Ciri." Triss said softly as she moved to Cirilla's side.

"Yes, but the readings you give are more than anything Vesemir ever gave me." Cirilla joked, "He only made me read Brother Adalbert's Bestiary."

Triss chuckled, then turned her gaze to Geralt who stood beside the door observing them. She blew a kiss to the witcher and her child, then kissed Cirilla audibly, "Mwah...now go on and read. It's more fun than Brother Adalbert's Bestiary, I promise. Well except the chapter on potions. There is nothing fun or exciting about that."

"Half now, half later?" Cirilla asked, "Please?"

"Alright, but read the first three books before you leave this room." Triss replied, "Remember what I said, Ciri: magic is chaotic. I'll teach you skills that will be useful on your journey as a witcher. You understand witcher signs, but they are simple magic. I intend to show you things more powerful than anything a witcher can master."

"Nice! When do we begin again?" Cirilla said, excited, as she took the first book into her hand, _Telepathy and Telekinesis: Mind and Will. She's going to teach me! Cirilla_ thought.

' _Yes, I will teach you. But it's dangerous to read the thought of others...make a simple error and you can take away everything that make that person who they are.'_

' _You can read my mind...I can hear you as clear as speech. But your lips aren't moving...' Cirilla_ _said_

' _Forgive me, I only wanted you to see what it's like." Triss_ _replied._

' _It's strange, magical...much closer, like you said.'_

"Yes, it is. Magic is like wielding a sword, yet you can't apply it instinctively like you swing your blade. When you apply higher magics and spells, you must prepare yourself, just like you would when facing a powerful foe or monster." Triss whispered, and Cirilla listened carefully, "At Kaer Morhen you learned swordplay, fighting stances, and the basics of witcher signs. You rely on your speed too often. A sorceress must have a plan, she must be two steps ahead of her adversaries."

"Cunning?" Cirilla asked.

"Yes, in a sense, but most importantly: intelligence. Your mind and body must be prepared. Casting a powerful spell too quickly, absent preparation, can be dangerous, even deadly, for a sorceress. Just like a sword fight, if you ask too much of your body and mind, you risk harming yourself. The difference lies in the forces at play, Ciri. Do you understand?"

"So much is hidden beneath the surface with magic...It's much more complicated than being a witcher." Cirilla said softly.

Triss gently rubbed her hand on Cirilla's back, "Remember, a cut can be painful, but it will eventually heal. A deep wound may kill you, in the most extreme of circumstances, but magic will definitely kill you if you make even the slightest of mistakes. You could go mad, and never recover your senses."

"How?" Cirilla asked.

"The forces at play in magic are far greater and mysterious, but never let fear be your guide. Always face your foes prepared. Know yourself, more importantly, know your enemies. Study your options, then prepare and let your enemies expose their weaknesses. That is the best advice I can give you, baby girl. You know how cruel this world can be." Triss answered.

Cirilla dropped the book she held in her hand and hugged the sorceress, "I love you, Triss."

"And I you, Ciri, so much..." Triss whispered, her voice almost inaudible, "I need to go care for Rosi, love, and make your father something to eat. He won't feed himself if I don't make him eat."

"Mmhmm." Cirilla broke their hug and nodded, "You're indulging him too much. Make him fetch his own food."

"Fetch? No, he is my heart. I am no housewife, I am an enchantress, but what can be more fulfilling than caring for the one you love? I don't mean just making love to him. Yes, we are very intimate, but caring for Geralt, truly caring for him, requires much more than just intimacy. Sometimes, it's the simplest things that hold the most meaning. I love doing things for him. Besides he does the same and, though he can be a bit crude, he makes me happier than I have ever been Ciri."

"Umm...umm, I'll go and read now..." Cirilla said, her face flushed red. She averted her gaze, "You make him happy."

She retrieved the book from the floor, took the small tray of fruits and cakes, then walked to the corner of the study, where she sat on the window seat. Cirilla placed her back against the frame, set the tray on the seat beside her, raised her feet, then opened her book and began to read. Triss watched Cirilla from afar, just for a moment, then turned her gaze to Geralt and Rosina. Her child kicked playfully, her tiny hands moved as if reaching for the ropes on her father's shirt. Geralt stretched out his hand and caressed Triss' face. The sorceress smiled, then gave her child a kiss on the lips, and Rosina's fingers gripped her hair. She gently pried her locks free, raised her lips to the witcher standing before her and planted a kiss on his lips. Their kiss was short, yet filled with deep feelings of love and passion.

"Can I make you something to eat, lover?" She asked, then smiled, "You haven't eaten already, have you?"

"No, but the pie smells good." Geralt replied.

"Alright, come on you two, Ciri needs the quiet." Triss said, as they exited the study and moved to the table. "I will bring you something and take Rosi."

Triss placed a tray on the table containing fruits, then set half a pie beside the tray. She handed Geralt a fork, then walked to the kitchen to get the cake she had prepared just for her witcher. When she returned, Geralt had eaten the pie. His lips, and Rosina's lips, held smudges of strawberry and cinnamon jam as she gazed at them with a smirk on her face. She placed the cake on the table, shaking her head, then rested her hands on her hip.

"The pie, it's finished. We ate it…" Geralt said, grinning.

"We, Geralt? You put pie in our baby's mouth?" Triss asked.

"Just on her lips," He answered, then grabbed Triss' chemise and inched her closer. She paused, grabbed his neck and kissed the jam from his lips.

"Come to mommy, Rosi. Your daddy's a piggy," Triss chuckled, then took the child from Geralt's arms, "Going somewhere later, husband? Why are you wearing your boots?"

"Mmhmm, I have something I need to take care of outside...in the garden." He answered grabbing her thigh.

"Make sure you take your fork." Triss replied, jokingly.

"Funny, a joke." He mumbled, as his hand trailed slowly up her leg.

"Naturally," She answered, tapping his nose with her finger, _I wonder what he's doing out there everyday, digging in the mud. Maybe I should look... No, I will leave him to his new hobby. It's good for him._

 *****][*****

 _ **April 12, 1275…**_

It was a typical day, one of many beautiful days since Rosina's birth. After Cirilla finished her studies, she trained in the yard with Geralt while Triss and Rosina watched from afar. Late in the evening, too exhausted to continue, both witchers took long baths, then spent the day in the parlor sitting beside the fireplace. As night fell, Cirilla, Geralt and Rosina retired to the bedroom, leaving Triss to finish reading documents from the royal court. She read through each scroll, trade agreement, supply report, Evelyne's letter, and notes from Koviri spies across Redania. When she was finished with her work, Triss rose to her feet, yawned, then made her way to her bedroom. She opened the door, entered, then paused as she observed Geralt and Cirilla laying on the bed. The witcher reclined against the pillows with his feet dangling off the edge of the bed. Cirilla also lay sprawled across the foot of the bed, with Rosina just to her left between them. The child lay awake, gurgling as she held onto her father's outstretched fingers. Geralt moved his fingers slowly forcing her to reach for them. To the untrained eye, Rosina appeared as a normal young child, but her development was anything but ordinary. Already moving her head and body a month after her birth, Rosina was attuned to the voices and scents of her parents and sister. She twisted her tiny body, searching, and voiced her frustration with a soft whimper.

"Tell us a story Geralt." Cirilla said, "Maybe she'll sleep to that."

"Hmm…a story…? I can put her to sleep just by holding her in my arms." Geralt mumbled, as Triss walked over. He followed her with his eyes as she climbed into bed, then lay on her stomach and rested her cheeks in her palm just beside his face.

"A story, Geralt. I enjoy you stories...remember the one about your brilliant throw in utter darkness...with a fork?" Triss said, then eyed Cirilla who looked on curiously.

"Mmhmm, I remember. What about you, do you remember that day?"

"How can I forget that day Geralt? You appeared out of nowhere, just at the right time, saw how low I had fallen—to a mere rat catcher—then saved me from witch hunters." She smiled, "All in all, it was a perfect day. We were a team again." Triss turned her head to look at him, her smile was warm and loving, and her eyes sparkled like gems in the soft light. He moved his eyes oddly and she knew what to do. _How did I get so lucky?_ Geralt asked.

She replied, _Lucky? No, Geralt, I'm the lucky one; deeply in love with you all those years. I would have waited all eternity to be yours. Even Rivia didn't change my feelings, when you...I loved you still._

"Hmm…a story?" Geralt murmured, pondering the idea as he thoughtfully watched the motions of their child. "Alright...but you are going to be part of it, so you will have to help me tell it." Geralt replied.

"Me? I don't know what story you have in mind, Geralt, but alright;. I'll help." Triss said, with a hint of excitement, as Cirilla shifted and moved her face closer. Triss scooted closer to Rosina, then raised her feet into the air as she moved her face just over Rosina's, allowing her hair to fall in the child's face. "So...what story should we tell, witcher?"

"Hmm…" Geralt mumbled. His eyes shifted left to right, as he thought of fitting tale that suited the calm moment. Rosina cooed, and drew their gaze. Geralt watched as Triss played with their baby. She gently pushed Rosina's tiny feet with her fingers and the child instinctively withdrew her feet and pushed back. Cirilla stared adoringly as Triss played with Rosina. Triss shifted her body as Geralt held her shoulder. He nervously scratched against her bare skin, something he did when nervous and Triss noticed his continued hesitation.

"Once upon a time…" She began.

"Once upon a time…there was a witcher, from the school of the wolf...and a beautiful enchantress." Geralt said, then took a moment to think, before he continued. "They had many adventures together, hardships and ease, but the witcher knew how deeply the red enchantress cared for him. He never shared it with anyone, but what he felt for her...he could not explain. The witcher and the sorceress had fallen in love. For the witcher...it was something he longed for, but never had."

"For the sorceress, it was love at first sight, " Triss whispered.

"How did she know?" Cirilla whispered.

Triss closed her eyes, then grabbed against Geralt' shirt, magic flowed through her as she recalled their journey there, "She knew, because she'd never felt anything like the way that witcher made her feel."

Cirilla lifted her gaze and exchanged a knowing smile with Triss. They were surprised by Geralt's choice of a romantic story. The witcher's expression became more thoughtful, almost focused as if he was eyeing his prey, "Their time together...it was a journey like no other. The witcher searched the world, through swamps, forest, and cities, for his red enchantress."

Geralt paused for a moment, as Triss and Cirilla listened intently. "She was snatched by an...evil viper, shrunk to a figurine by...a terrible witch, and hurt by the black ones."

"Ahem." He coughed, then gave Triss' shoulder a gentle squeeze. "The witcher fought a dragon, yet his honor prevented him from delivering the finishing blow. Then when he found his enchantress, but just when they found each other…" Geralt hesitated, his eyes dropping, before quickly continuing. "...he was whisked away by a cruel fate. As his memories slowly returned...the witcher and the sorceress quarrelled, then went their separate ways... Sad and alone, he regretted his choice."

Triss' eyes scanned the room, momentarily avoiding Geralt's, as she thought about his story. Cirilla grew more curious. She stared, deep in thought, then raised her eyes. "Hey! Go on. Why did the sorceress and witcher quarrel?" She asked.

"She offered to help him...on a quest to find...the raven, but the fool of a witcher refused." Geralt said, then took another moment to compose the story, then continued, "A foolish wish made so long ago. A wish that bound him to...a black raven." Triss raised her hand to her mouth to smother her chuckle. Geralt grinned at her action, then stared at Rosina who had grown quiet, "The raven witch from his past had returned, and sought the witcher's help. Ever the fool, and bound by his wish, he was spellbound to aid her. Ignoring his red enchantress' pleas, he...left her in tears and set out on the path alone."

Cirilla scrunched her face to Geralt's words, then turned to Triss who pondered for a moment. "What about the enchantress? Why did she let the witcher go? Why did she not stop him?"

"She was hurt… She felt... abandoned and unwanted, but...the sorceress behaved foolishly as well." Triss shifted her body slightly. "She thought the witcher had abandoned her for the…black witch, ahem...raven. Shattered, angry, and...brokenhearted, she missed her chance to say what she should have said and...then said things she regretted. The enchantress stood frozen, her heart urged her to follow him but…his words held her back." Triss said.

A certain chill ran across Geralt's spine. He averted his eyes and removed his hand from her shoulder. She gave his leg a reassuring squeeze, then leaned back against him and Geralt quickly placed his hands back on her shoulder. After a brief moment, he resumed the soft gentle circuit across her bare skin just below her neck.

"What happened while they were apart?" Cirilla asked in a quiet voice.

"It didn't take long for the witcher to realize he had made a mistake, but he was determined to finish his quest. He traveled with his teacher and friend, his…" Geralt trailed off for a moment, lost in a thought.

"They continued on the path...searching for the raven. Six month passed, his dreams filled with regrets. When he finally found what he sought...he realized what he had lost." He said as Triss raised her hand up towards her shoulder, reaching for his. He placed his hand on top of hers and, with their fingers entwined, the sorceress pulled his arm down and held it across her chest, kissing it tenderly. _The hands that always makes me feel safe._

"What happened next?" Cirilla said, then stared at Rosina, who was sprawled on her back, her hands and feet spread apart. The child was deep asleep, "What happened to the red enchantress, Geralt?"

"The witcher learned that his long lost daughter had returned and she was in danger. She was the one other person, besides his red enchantress, that was his heart…" Geralt glanced proudly at Cirilla, who looked up at him with a soft smile. "She was in danger. To find her, he made a deal with...a vicious king, who had forged a pact with the black raven. He also learned that his red enchantress resided in the city of riches."

"She missed him...terribly, but...it had been so long…" Triss paused briefly. "But the enchantress had to survive. She cried...then promised herself, she would never allow herself to be hurt again. She...discarded everything, well...almost everything, that reminded her of the witcher…" _The rose…_ Cirilla thought as Triss continued, "Then restarted her life in a new city. Alone, she faced the world...when a villainous king threatened her...and others like her."

"I know the witcher and the sorceress found each other again...what happened when they did?" Cirilla asked, with an expectant smile. Both Triss and Geralt looked thoughtful for a moment, but it was the witcher who continued.

"He searched for his daughter, from the lowest swamp to the highest mountains. He was taken to a snow mountain peak, where he faced a Djinn with the raven. They battled the creature to a stalemate, then fate, beautiful in all its woven tapestry, dealt him a golden hand." Geralt's eyes glinted in the light.

"The raven asked the Djinn to dissolve the wish that...bound the witcher to her. She'd...hoped the witcher held some feelings for her...but it would never be so. Despite the wish that kept him snared, his heart had grown to love a certain red enchantress. Years of bitterness, longing, and manipulations, that magic no longer kept him...confined." Geralt paused momentarily. His brow furrowed, and eyes narrowed, as he stared into the dancing flames of a nearby candle. The corners of his mouth twitched, subtly. "He parted ways with the raven to continue the quest to find his daughter."

Triss coiled her body and folded his arms around her waist, "In her most desperate hour, he returned to her... Like a spark, that lit ablaze deep feelings, the love they shared came rushing back. I...she stubbornly held her guard against him...afraid to be hurt again...yet her shattered heart and aching lips quivered for his gentle touch. Stubborn, the enchantress wanted her witcher to see she had survived, and stood on her own."

"With the wish dissolved, he raced to the city to find his enchantress and ask her help in finding his daughter, but...deep down inside, he wanted to see her beautiful face...even if just for a brief moment." Geralt said, giving Triss' shoulder another gentle squeeze, as she leaned her head back against his chest and listened to his words. The sorceress stared adoringly at Rosina, whose eyes seemed drooped, heavier.

"She had never known such relief as the day the witcher returned to her…but the enchantress was also beset by doubts. It had been so long since he left to find the raven…was there love between the red enchantress and the witcher still? If she opened her heart, would he break it and leave her again? Her mind raced with love…and anger over the pain his absence caused. Then she learned that the ashen haired girl, that beautiful little girl had returned…She remembered her time caring for the girl as if...as if she was her own child."

"Triss I…" Cirilla stuttered.

"The enchantress knew nothing else mattered, so she did the only thing she could. So she…she…" Triss said, she hesitating momentarily and looked away. Cirilla affectionately brushed the sorceress' feet with her own and gave her a warm smile.

"She proposed a daring plan, and...sacrificed herself...to help the witcher find his ashen haired princess. Through his protests, she forced him. It was then...no he knew before that instant, there was no other woman like her. No one would do for him, and his daughter, what she'd done…" Geralt said.

"His words tugged at her heart." Triss said, "Like before, it was quick, unexpected, but she felt her heart beat to the tune of his voice."

"I wish…" Cirilla said, then paused, and caught herself. She gave Triss a unhappy, yet grateful smile, then whispered, "What…what happened next?"

"The witcher…was more determined than ever to see her safe; to get his enchantress away from that city, but he had yet to win her heart." Gerald said, "Though he wanted nothing more, than to be at her side, in that moment his daughter needed him more."

"In truth, he'd always held her heart...One day, she received an offer from a desperate mother. Attend a ball, agree to rescue a loved one, and she would receive the coin she sought to save her friends. She needed a knight, who was brave, strong, and above all else honorable." Smiling, Triss twisted her head and glanced at Geralt, who eyes locked with hers. "Once again, the handsome witcher reappeared, he had found his ashen haired princess. Deeply in love, yet still guarded, he tore down her walls, brick by tiny brick with his charm. Though he hated it, or said he did, the witcher wore a doublet to the ball." Triss chuckled, then shot Cirilla a playful wink.

"He does hate doublets, it was itching and chafing…um...I mean in the story..." Geralt mumbled, leaning his chin on Triss' head. His eyes had closed, as if in a trance, he sniffed her hair, taking in the scent. It was loud, and both women paused, as Cirilla watched his actions intently.

"Continue already!" She mumbled, "Why are you being so suspenseful? This is so good! I missed it all."

Geralt laughed, as he opened his eyes, "It's getting to the best part…" He took Triss' hand and brought it to his lips before continuing. "So, the witcher knew he would do anything for the red enchantress, wear anything...even go naked if she asked him to." Triss and Cirilla chuckled at his jest. "Freed from the wish, he'd hoped that the ball and festivities, far away from the city of riches would be a moment to...rekindle what they'd lost. It was a night to remember; the night his heart, if only for a short moment, reached hers."

Triss closed her eyes, smiling, as she recalled that night at the Vegelbud estate. The night she let down her guard and scratched at her witcher's heart. She turned on her back and looked up, her head still resting on his lap as she looked up at her husband, "It was...wasn't it? A night to remember, Geralt. The food was amazing, and the wine… Oh I, I meant for the enchantress and the witcher. She let him in for a moment, they drank wine together and frolicked in the garden. Ger...The witcher chased his sorceress through the maze, to a beautiful fountain. It'd been awhile since she'd felt such happiness."

"Ahem...Powerful as he was, a monster slayers like none other, he never knew such happiness...say in her arms. He got to see her smile again, even if it was just for one night...The beautiful dress she wore took his breath away...The softness of her laugh, as she played and danced along the fountain's edge…" Geralt said, peering down lovingly into his Triss' eyes. To Cirilla's surprise, he tenderly brushed the loose strands of hair away from his wife's face and forehead, as her legs curled upward to the sting of his fingers against her lips.

"Well, well...I see why that dress is so special now." Cirilla said, laughing.

"Like a knight in shining armor, he caught me...his enchantress when she slipped and fell into his arms…" Triss continued, as Cirilla looked on squinting her eyes.

 _Slipped, did you? I bet..._ She thought giggling.

"Why are you giggling?" Triss asked, never taking her eyes from her lover.

"You didn't slip, you knew he'd catch you, yet, it's so romantic. Had I been there, I would've screamed 'finally'!" Cirilla said beaming at them, as their eyes remained fixed on each other's.

"That look in her eyes…it reminded him of the times they shared; in the witcher's fortress, and on the path together...Her smile...made him feel like no other..." Geralt mumbled.

"The fireworks…sparked in those lovely witcher eyes." Triss whispered, her eyes danced across his face, searching every inch, every scar.

"Before or after the kiss?" Geralt asked.

"Both. When you kissed me, I was ablaze." Triss replied, her voice hissed a familiar sensual sound.

Their eyes played to an enchanting dance as they searched each other's faces. Cirilla sat up watching them for a few moments, her face held a grin. She was never more certain than now, about the love Geralt and Triss share, as she playfully rolled her eyes.

"Just kiss her again, and continue the story…Did they finally get together that night?"

"No…at least, not then. The sorceress finally had the coin she needed to buy passage for herself and her friends. She had to focus, for them. Old...doubts returned. She wanted to stay, she wanted her witcher to make her stay at his side…"

"I…" Geralt said, then took a deep breath, still looking into his wife's soft eyes. "He panicked, he'd found her again. Freed from his past, he wanted nothing else. The witcher knew how much she meant to him…he could find no words to make her believe it. He was wrong to leave her and now she was leaving, forever."

"The enchantress needed to hear… she, no...I didn't want to leave you…" Triss whispered, as her hands reached up to his face and held both cheeks. "Once in my life, my mind and heart were are at odds. My body felt so heavy, when I walked away from you, Geralt, as if weighted by our love; our adventures together, all those beautiful moments we shared."

"Do you know how frantic I was? I didn't know what to do, what to say, to stop you. To get you to stay with me...just to stay, nothing else. I wanted to have you there with me." Geralt said, grinning softly as his eyes took in her beautiful face.

"Yes you did…in the end…you said something as Geralt, my Geralt." Triss whispered, her hands gently rubbing his cheek, "When I told the others I couldn't leave with them they saw right through me. I'd left my heart standing on the docks of Novigrad."

"Mmhmm…I came back...to take away the pain I caused." Geralt hummed, his head moving slightly closer.

"What did he say?" Cirilla asked with anticipation, as the lovers paused. Triss' head rose off his lap, as his head hung just above her face, her hand weaved through his hair. They were close, so close...their breath swirled and mixed filling each other's nose.

"I love you." They both chorused, as he lowered his head, guided by Triss' hand, and kissed her softly on the lips. He raised his head quickly, but she pulled him down to her and kissed him again and again.

Cirilla fell on her back and startled her sister, who woke briefly. She closed her eyes giggling. She felt tired but, still smiling and giggling, she forced herself to stay awake, then peered across the bed. _They are still kissing._ "You two are romantically hopeless..."

"Mmhmm." Geralt hummed, finally pulling himself away from Triss' lips.

"Shush, shush...shush. I'm sorry I startled you, Rosi." Cirilla said quietly, peering down lovingly at her little sister, as her eyelids slid shut. Her head dipped and hit the bed beside Rosina's face as she nodded off. She raised her head and mumbled, "Well, it worked, Rosi's asleep."

"She's so beautiful…" Triss whispered, turning to look at their daughter.

"You look tired as well, Ciri." Geralt mumbled.

"Are you trying to kick me out? So you two can continue?" Cirilla said with a laugh, lying back on the bed, "You know what Keira said? Triss is in no condition for that. You're going to have to wait a few months."

"Mmhmm, I remember, but there are other things we can do, Ciri. I just want to hold her. C'mon, up you, go...get! Triss has to put Rosi in her bed." Geralt mumbled, as she sat up and reached for her sleeping baby.

"Carry me!" Cirilla smiled. She closed her eyes and stretched her arms out above her.

"Aren't you too big for that?" He replied, grinning.

"What?! Oh, you're no fun!" Cirilla shouted, pushing herself up off the bed with an audible sigh.

As Triss took Rosina to her room, Geralt followed Cirilla as she walked to her bedroom door. She cocked an eyebrow, "The black raven and witch was Yennefer, wasn't it?"

"You said it, not me." Geralt laughed.

"You're terrible!" Cirilla giggled, stopping suddenly so he'd walk into her, then she gave him a playful nudge.

"Hey, true story…" Geralt answered. He gently pushed his daughter into her room, as she dragged her feet, then he stood by the door and held it open. Tiredly, Cirilla spun her finger and ordered him to turned around. She sat on the edge of her bed and changed into his shirt.

"You know, I loved that story. I like hearing about everything I missed. Maybe you should tell Rosi another one next time." She said, looking up and giving the witcher a tired, loving smile. He let out a faint smile, when he noticed what she'd decided to wear.

"Mmhmm, or maybe she'd like to hear about all the adventures her sister had on other worlds." He said, with a nod, then reached for the door handle. "Why are you and Triss always wearing my shirts?"

"She wears it for other reasons. Um...I'd say to flaunt her legs at you. In truth, it makes me feel safe, closer. Like you are right there when I wear it." Cirilla replied, then curled herself into bed.

"Goodnight, Ciri." Geralt mumbled.

"Goodnight, father." She murmured, as he slowly closed the door. The witcher paused and listened to her sleepy whisper, "I love you, father."

"Me too, Ciri...love you too."

He froze when Triss' hands touched his skin. Her fingers slid beneath his shirt as he shut Cirilla's door. He felt her warm breath on his neck and tried to turn around, but Triss quickly slammed his body against the wall, pinning him from behind. Her left arm rested against his back and her right hand held his hand against the wall. Geralt could easily break free, but the witcher found her sudden aggressiveness appealing. She quickly spun his body, then pressed her palm against his chest and held him there. Her eyes betrayed her desires, yet she kept him at arm's length.

"Keep your eyes on my body! Stray and the painful pleasures you feel will be indescribable!" Triss warned, tempting him to choose.

Geralt pushed off the wall, but she violently shoved his body back against it. He was winded from the sudden force of the blow, her strength was amazing. The witcher stared, wantonly, at her smooth taut body and her full perky breasts, desperately trying not to let his eyes wander. She had unbuttoned the top and bottom of his shirt exposing her breasts, stomach and thighs to his eyes. The short hip length shirt revealed her full slim legs. Her bare feet tiptoed on the smooth wood floor as she him on the wall. His eyes strayed down to her thighs and quickly returned as she shocked him with her magic.

"Argh, damn!" He grumbled.

"I warned you, witcher, don't stray..." She whispered with a fierce look in her eyes.

His voice hoarse, he mumbled, "You are wearing my shirt too."

"You don't like it? Then take it off me, witcher!" She shouted.

"Shush, you are going to wake Ciri…" Geralt mumbled.

"Shut it!" Triss chided as her lips devoured his. Her hand slipped against his body and his hands tightened painfully around her body.

He grinned against her lip, his demeanor changed. His kiss became rough, harsher. She pinched his sides to break his tight grip, but her hold weakened when his lips moved to her neck. His hands slid against her chest squeezing hard. She winced, then whispered, as her breast hardened to his touch, "That hurts!"

"You want me to sto…?"

"No! Don't you dare!" Her lips parted, gasping, panting as her tongue moved, inviting him.

Geralt ran his hand up her legs, raising her shirt and revealing her knickers. His fingers trailed her skin, running everywhere. Her body tremble softly. The witcher's soft touches caused Triss to raised her leg and follow his finger, her eyes rolled back, he was in charge...or so he thought, until she took control. Triss dropped her leg as she swiftly caught his shirt and pulled him behind her, toward their bedroom. She was playful, flirting, passionate and inviting. Frustrated, Geralt reached for her waist, but she slipped from his grasp, then turned just as he quickly lifted her by her hips. The sorceress wrapped both of her legs around his body and tightened them. She pushed his head backward and kissed his lips as Geralt crashed against the wall loudly. Their kiss was feverish, loud, and their moans echoed throughout their home. With his left hand, he peeled her hands from his neck and held them above her head, pinning her against the wall. His right hand quickly scratched along the wall, feeling for the door knob. The witcher's display of strength only served to heighten her desire

"Hurry and open the door, Geralt!" She mumbled against his lips, then smirked "Open the door, witcher!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" He moaned kissing her face as they lost their footing. He pressed her back against the wall, then dragged her closer to the door, "It's not there."

Geralt took his lips from hers and released her hands to search for the door, but Triss wrapped her arms around his neck and jerked his face back to her lips. She grabbed and dug her nails into his skin, "I warned you not to do that!"

"Mmhmm." Geralt mumbled.

He pried open the door and both lovers stumbled in, locked in a tangled ball. The witcher slammed the door shut behind him using his feet. The loud noise startled their child sleeping in her bassinet nearby. Triss pulled away, "Dammit! If you wake her and deny me this, I'll kill you!"

"No you won't." He laughed, then grabbed onto the shirt she wore and pulled it down to her arms."Take that off!"

Triss took a few steps back and Geralt reached for her. Playfully, she sauntered backwards, then stopped and held onto the post of their bed. As he moved beside her, she pushed him into a sitting posture on their bed, then climbed in and straddled him. Geralt wasted no time, his hands grabbed her rear, then slid up across her skin to her chest. He kissed her body forcing Triss to moan loudly, as he peeled her shirt away. She raised her body, quickly escaping his grasp, then slithered and slipped behind him. Kneeling at his back, just beyond his reach, Triss ordered her witcher to keep his eyes forward. Her sweet hot breath in his ears, urged him to sneak a peek, only to be punished by her fingers. A shock rippled across his body, causing him to stiffen and groan. Triss slowly removed his shirt, then pulled him onto their bed and straddled him. Geralt felt his sorceress' breast against his bare chest, her heart beating through him. The feeling of her warm body, was incredible. Triss desperately kissed his lips and moved her hands against his sides and the witcher squirmed beneath her hips. She enjoyed his body's movements, his rough hands against her skin and the witcher's lust for her. She trailed her fingers down his chest to unfasten his belt. Triss bit her lip, as she slipped her hand down into his trousers...just as Rosina's soft cries quickly grew into a frantic scream, interrupting their foreplay.

"No...no..no, not now, Rosi." Triss grumbled playfully, burying her face in her pillow to let out a frustrated scream. _So close...I had your father right where I wanted him._

 _Geralt_ stood to hold his child, but the sorceress grabbed his body and pinned him down. He grinned then rolled her over, "What are you doing?"

"I don't know...Make love to me, Geralt." She whispered, her eyes and lips deeply sensual. As he moved to kiss her, Triss bit his lips, then sighed softly, "Get my baby, Geralt, and let me feed her."

"She stopped crying." He said, then reached down and mouthed her breast. Her legs curled around him and her fingers scratched his back. It was painful, yet deeply pleasurable, his lips on her breast, but Rosina interrupted again with a softer cry.

"They are no longer yours, they belong to your daughter, Geralt...Go, before I change my mind and have you." Triss said, then covered her face with his shirt. She slowly got out of bed and robed herself, as Geralt continued to lay on bed.

 _Nice, Rosi...,_ he thought, grinning and chuckling at the whole situation. He lifted his body, fastened his belt, then walked to the bassinet, took his daughter in his arms and placed her across his chest. Surprisingly, Triss' scent had been the same as their daughter's.

 *****][*****

 _ **The next morning...**_

After a long restless night of caring for Rosina, Geralt woke just after sunrise to the whines of his daughter and the sound of a sword slicing through the morning air. Triss had already awoken to care for their child. He remained in bed, listening to Cirilla as she swiftly swung her sword. Her grunting, shouting, and the swift sound of her blade cutting through the air with each strike, brought back memories of her training at Kaer Morhen. The ashen-haired witcheress had risen before sunrise and trained on the pell. Determined to eventually best Geralt in a spar, Cirilla paced herself each morning with hours of swordplay. Despite his rigorous training sessions, she had yet to best the witcher without the aid of her magic. Triss stood beside the opened window with Rosina on her shoulders. She watched as Cirilla moved her feet and sword in a perfect fluid dance. The young woman twirled her sword striking the pell, as the sun rose high into the sky. The beautiful Koviri sun peeked through the clouds as it rose from the east, across the horizon. The glint of her polished steel blade reflected the sunlight against the glass and into the sorceress eyes. Triss held a proud look on her face, Geralt's training was obvious as Cirilla moved and swung her sword like that other witcher from Kaer Morhen.

Cirilla paused, panting heavily, as she turned to Triss and Rosina, "Good morning...how's the little sorceress?"

"Hey, you are up early. Do you really want to best your father that bad?" Triss asked.

"Mmhmm, I need to best him at least once, but he's too...clever. Without magic it's not possible. I want you both to be proud." Cirilla whispered, then wiped her brow with her sleeves.

Triss softened her eyes, then stared at Rosina who had buried her face in her mother's chest, "Don't be silly, Ciri, we are proud of you. Geralt is so proud of everything you've done."

"I know, but…"

"No 'buts', I'll tell you a secret...when you spar with Geralt again, force him to move to his left. If you put him on the defensive when he balances on his left foot you can best him easily with your speed." Triss said with and malicious grin.

"It won't work, he switches and changes his stance too quickly." Cirilla whined, then raised her sword in a high stance and struck the pell.

Triss grinned, then playfully ran her fingers across Rosina's face and made the child smile, "I know every inch of his body intimately, every scar and every mended bone he's broken. Trust me."

"Alright!" Cirilla shouted, as she struck the post and returned to her training, "I've never noticed that...but I'll try it."

Triss gazed with love at the adorable little face and tiny body loosely wrapped in a beautiful spread tucked in her arms. Rosina's tiny mouth and soft lips struggled against the sorceress' body. The small lovely dimples in her cheeks. How her little nose moved as she breathed. Her beady blue eyes gazed back at her mother as if begging to be nursed. The sorceress took her seat in the parlor in a rocking chair, as Rosina started to cry. Her voice was always soothing and the child became silent as Triss coed and sang a soft lullaby to her.

She scooted her body on the chair, then opened her gown and pressed Rosina's face close to her breast to suckle, then whispered to her child, "Hey sweetheart...are you hungry?"

Rosina grunted. Her tiny hands and feet moved as she latched onto her mother. Triss winced and hissed as the child moved her lips, then closed her eyes, "Shit! That hurts so much. I'm sorry, I waited too long to feed you." _Your mommy has no idea what she's doing, but you already know what you want._

Cirilla opened the door and placed her sword against the wall, then walked to Triss. She stood just in front of the sorceress, and knelt down, "It's so strange to see her on you like that. What does it feel like?"

Triss starred as Rosina's jaw moved frantically. She place her finger against the child's hand and she latched on tightly. The sorceress felt a deep satisfaction, an unusual connection and pleasure, as she watched and fed her baby, "She knows me...it's a strange sensation, but I feel so close to her. It's incredible"

Cirilla raised her head, then mumbled softly, as her father walked into the parlor, "Geralt is awake."

Triss kissed Rosina's tiny face, then ran her hand through her child's soft, lush reddish and gray hair. She lifted her gaze from the child and looked over her shoulder as her witcher approached. Flushed, the sorceress quickly draped her body and Rosina's head with a soft blanket, then turned her face away from Geralt. It had been just days, but already she had forgotten the difficult months as she carried her child in her womb, the terrible pain of labor she endured. Her body had changed, a perfect fit to their child, and her beautiful curves made her even more appealing to the witcher.

"Stay back, Geralt, until I'm finished with your child." Triss whispered, as Geralt obeyed. The witcher knew his sorceress was going through an unfamiliar change and though he wished to be a part of it, he waited patiently for Triss to include him. She placed her finger beside the child's lips and gently peeled her from her breast, then closed her gown and called to him, "Alright, you can come closer, Geralt."

"Why are you sweating like that?" Cirilla whispered, "What was that? Are you ashamed?"

"Ashamed? No, It's just...I'm a little nervous. I don't want him to see me this way. I don't know, Ciri...I'm still new to this...and Geralt adores his child. I don't want to disappoint him." Triss whispered, then gestured with her head for the witcher to move closer. "I've read every book, but what I feel right now is...indescribable."  
"It's beautiful. Geralt is curious and, besides, he's already seen your naked body many times. Look how she's hugging you." Cirilla said, then brought her face closer and kissed Rosina's forehead. "There is nothing you can do to disappoint him."

"Do you want to hold her?" Triss asked, " I have to work, and I'm counting on you to help our witcher care for his child."

"Alright." Cirilla replied.

Rosina opened her eyes and gazed at Cirilla. She followed Cirilla who moved her head playfully letting her hair fall into Rosina's face. Triss handed the child to her sister, who quickly retreated to her bedroom to give them privacy. She rose from her seat, then waited for Geralt to step closer. The sorceress searched for words to explain her actions, yet she was unable to find the right words.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered.

"Stop." Geralt replied.

"I shunned you and hid my body. She's your child, and I have no right to keep you away." Triss whispered as Geralt's hand found her cheek.

"Don't do this, I was there when she was born...what you endured was...I'll wait, until you're ready." Geralt said. His reassuring words lifted her spirits. He tugged on her gown, pulled her body into his and gazed lovingly into his sorceress' soft eyes. "Beautiful..." He whispered.

"Geralt, please…"

He kissed her tenderly to silence her, then continued, "Don't be so self-conscious. You know I don't care about things like that." He kissed her again, softly, before she could protest, never taking his eyes from hers.

Triss nuzzled her head against his chest, then took a sigh of relief, "Just like that you confine my fears... It was foolish of me. Will you sit with me when I return and suckle our baby?"

"Mmhmm, of course. I look forward to it. I..." Geralt mumbled.

"I know." Triss said as they separated from their close, firm embrace, "I have to go, witcher. This is always the worst moment of my duties...leaving you, and now I'm leaving Rosi as well. It's only for a moment...but I hate it."

Triss quietly pulled her hands from his, then moved to the far edge of the parlor. She opened a portal to the palace courtyard, then paused briefly to gather her thoughts. It had been some time since she'd been present at court. Her body hesitated and refused to move. The sorceress knew her lover's eyes were on her, but she dared not look back at him. Both hated the rituals of long goodbyes, but in that moment Geralt hoped she'd turn. For Triss, departures were always more difficult after she gazed into her witcher's eyes.

"I'll be home soon…" Triss whispered over her shoulder, without turning around.

"Mmhmm, I know." Geralt mumbled, as she walked away, "Love you."

With a despondent look in her eyes, Triss dropped her head and closed her eyes; trying to stifle her emotions. _Geralt, don't make this so hard for me…_

"And I you." She managed to whisper, then willed her body forward, stepping through her portal and into the palace courtyard.

 *****][*****

Triss emerged from her portal just inside the courtyard. She walked past the guards and made her way towards the center of the garden. It had been sometime since the sorceress walked these grounds. The ambience of the city and palace had changed from the beautiful quietness that was Kovir. Soldiers wearing heavy armor milled about the courtyard, each wore colors and crests that represented their distinctive units. Triss recognized the royal blue of Tancred's guards, their armor bore a unique insignia. She paused for a moment to take in the scenery, as the guards stared with a certain admiration. To the far left edges of the courtyard the flower bushes bloomed, it was spring. Say for the previous unusually long summer, spring and summer in Kovir came and went like the beautiful morning sun. Soldiers in drill nearby shouted military commands and she recognized the dark turquoise color of their cloaks, it was Makel's men. Just a few steps from her, men wearing the signature olive of the calvary sat. Each man wore a unique crests to signify his regiment separating themselves accordingly. With their eyes focused on young noblewomen, they failed to acknowledge the sorceress' presence until one soldier turned his head and met her gaze.

"Attention!" He shouted, and everyone jumped to their feet. Their heavy armor clunk loudly, yet they stood in perfect unison. "Forgive us, m'lady, we did not notice you."

"No, you did not!" A familiar voice replied from behind the men. It was Evelyne. The sorceress walked past the soldiers as the bowed and made her way to Triss' side, "It's good to see you again. Forgave me for not visiting sooner. I've been so busy lately. I desperately want to see the little sorceress."

"I know, and you've done a splendid job in my absence. I hope I didn't burden you too much." Triss said.

"Nonsense, like you, I enjoy the politics and rowdy nobles." Evelyne replied, her grin made Triss curious.

"What?!" Triss whispered, "Why are you giving me that look?"

"You are glowing." Evelyne said.

"I'm not...stop that, Eve." Triss whispered, "When will you visit again? I think Rosi misses you...all of you. Keira and Rita are busy as well."

"The others are here, as you requested, say for Rita and Keira." Evelyne smiled, "I will visit soon. I miss the little sorceress."

"It's changed...so many soldiers in the palace walls." Triss nodded.

"They are here with their commanders, attending the session you called. You are early, but everyone is gathered in the grand hall." Evelyne said, as both women continued to walk toward the palace doors.

The rapid clunking of armor drew the sorceresses' gaze. Men leapt to their feet and stood at attention as Commander Deirdre approached. He bowed, as a sign of deep respect for the sorceresses, then spoke. "Good morning, m'ladies. A magnificent display of Kovir's wealth and power, don't you think?. These men...all trained in their own right, yet many of them have not seen combat."

"Yet, they'll fight to defend our home." Evelyne replied.

"Of that I have no doubt, m'lady." Deirdre answered.

"It's impressive...be brief, Deirdre, I am not familiar with many of the colors and insignias I see here today." Triss said, as she continued to walked ahead with Evelyne.

Deirdre halted in his tracks, then took three quick steps forward to catch up to the sorceress, "The blue you already know are my men; the best. The dark color there is Makel of Narok's men."

"I recognized the crest there, as well as the olive color there...they are from the calvary if I'm not mistaken." Triss whispered, then laughed, "Their crests are different, but the horses on their armor give it away."

"Yes, Lady Merigold, they are from Creyden and Poviss. General Latrell of Creyden and Gus of Poviss' men. The black cloak and the crest of the bone stallion are Latrell, and the crimson cloak and crest of the horse trailing the blur is Gus." Deirdre continued.

"And the men drilling there? Why are they so loud?"

"M'lady, those men belong to General Evzen of Talgar, and Alios of Velhad. They are part of the infantry, always drilling whilst the cavalry drinks wine." Deirdre laughed, then composed himself and continued, "The generals are gathering in the war chambers as we speak."

Both sorceresses walked up the stairs to the massive wooden door that led into the grand hall. Triss paused and stared at the rooftops of the city buildings, glowing in the beautiful sunlight. The cool breeze gently blew her hair and cooled her face. Far in the distance, on the walls, banners waved in the wind; hundreds of them, each representing a unit in Kovir's army.

"You don't tie your hair back anymore, and you wear more dresses now, than before." Evelyne said suddenly, "Your fashion is still radical."

"Is it?" Triss turned her head, then continued through the door, "Geralt loves my hair this way."

She and Evelyne strolled into the grand hall and the loud sound of the massive doors opening was drowned out by the voices of everyone in the room. The sorceresses were joined by Anisse and Abigail as they made their way to the council chambers. Abigail was a sorceress from Geralt and Triss' past. She had lived on the outskirts of Vizima, where Geralt once saved her from the pyres of angry townspeople. The enchantress was a skilled alchemist, versed in potions, powerful potions. Her tinged orange hair covered her small inscrutable face. Her beautiful hazel eyes complimented her simple look. Abigail' common dress disguised her beauty behind the mask of a simple village witch, yet she stood alluringly among her sisters. There was something different about the sorceress, perhaps it was her quiet nature or her lack of moral objections, yet there was something strangely calming about her. Her eyes held a certain kindness and the look of a woman who was guarded.

Ignoring the gawking, the sorceresses walked through the soldiers and nobles making their way to the council chambers. Though she had attended meetings in that very chambers in the past with the generals and nobles present, after the reformation of the Conclave and Council, Triss had ordered the higher and lower chambers off limits to everyone not involved with matters of a magic nature. As a gesture of respect, a seat was added for the king, yet Tancred had chosen not to intrude or attend. All matters of the Council and Conclave were left to Triss' care.

Anisse placed her hands on Triss' shoulders and the sorceress stopped, "When will we get to see the child? We are all curious about your child. I'd love nothing more than to meet her."

"In time, you will." Triss replied, "When she is a little older. Until then, I wish to keep her far from this life."

"Understandable, but don't keep us in suspense, Triss. You can't keep your little love to yourself, you know." Annise said, with a smile, "Well, I must make the journey to Aretuza to join the others when we're done here today. I trust we will see you there soon? Or perhaps you intend to remain in Pont Vanis while we all suffer in Aretuza? "

"No, of course not. But there is so much to be done here before I can join you." Triss answered.

Anisse laughed, then stepped forward, "I jest...Rita spared no expense with the place. Although, with so many of our sisters gathered there, it's the perfect target for Radovid."

"Even Radovid is not stupid enough to send his men to Aretuza. So many powerful mages gathered in a single place...it'd be suicide for anyone to attack us there." Triss said as the sorceresses continued.

They entered the council chamber where the other mages sat waiting. As Evelyne had reported, Keira and Margarita were notably absent and their seats sat empty. Though she had reformed the Council and Conclave, Triss cautiously invited members who shared her view of the world. She sought to create a Conclave and Council that acted in the interest of magic and harmony, rather than destabilizing the kingdoms. The seats in the chamber were scarcely filled as most mages were resigned to Aretuza, where they prepared at Triss' orders. She took her seat and quickly brought the meeting to order, then covered every subject ranging from the war to the few remaining mages who still objected to her stance on their engagement in the coming battles.

As the meeting progressed, the mages discussed more matters of importance to the Council and Conclave, then Triss broached the subject of her plan to enlist the sorceresses still loyal to Radovid, and lure them with the promise of safety and freedom. As it was the first time the others had been privy to the plan, their resistance and protests were loud. With a brief explanation of her reasoning, Triss gathered the support needed from her sisters and set the second phase of her plans in motion. She concluded their meeting, then prepared herself to move to the war room where her audience with Tancred on Temeria's request for Kovir support was to take place.

As Triss rose to her feet, she gazed at the quiet sorceress, sitting nearby, "Abigail, I am glad you've decided to join us."

"I haven't decided anything. I am here because you left me no choice. I simply cannot be the only one who doesn't lend her aid." Abigail replied.

"True, I left you no choice, because your skills in alchemy will be desperately needed." Triss replied, "I truly need your help, Abi, and do forgive me, sister, for forcing your hand."

"You'll have it." Abigail answered, "Anisse and I will be leaving for Aretuza soon at nightfall."

"Anisse...be careful." Triss said, with a soft smile, "Sisters, I can't impose upon you enough the danger we face. Take no risks and do not gamble with your safety. Radovid will stop at nothing to end us."

"Oh, don't worry. We intend to teleport ourselves there." Anisse replied, as both sorceresses walked away. "Berthold, would be lost without me."

 *****][*****

Triss smiled, then took her seat. She was lost in the quiet of her own thoughts as the room cleared. The silence calmed her, as the sorceress pondered what had to be done. She toyed with her thoughts for a moment, then snapped to her senses as Evelyne entered the chambers to alert her that Ves had arrived under escort. The sorceress rose to her feet, walked through the passageway on the far side of the council chamber and entered Tancred's war room through the hidden passage in the wall. The noise in the chamber was deafening, as noblemen, soldiers, and generals wearing heavy armor milled about. Large flags and coats of arms hung from the ceiling. Members of Tancred's royal guard, donned pristine, highly polished armor, lined the walls and snapped to attention as the sorceresses enter the chambers. Nobles and generals alike bowed in respect and received a gentle nod from both enchantresses.

It was a magnificent scene, as both sorceresses entered the chamber striding confidently towards the large table in the center of the room. Triss gazed at the men to her left and right, each wore a helmet that concealed their faces. Surrounding the larger oak table were smaller displays: tactical tables weighted down with details replicating the hills, valleys, and mountains of Tilgar, Velhad, and Hengfors, where Kovir intended to meet the invading Redanians. Each table was laden with maps of both kingdoms, with small carved figures portraying Kovir and Redania's armies. Infantry lined the fields, with archers in their rear and cavalry on the flanks. Miniature siege towers, ballistae and catapults hugged the far rear of the formations, and icons representing the scouts and raiding squads littered the countryside. Small carved statues representing the mages stood far behind the battle lines.

Triss glared at the display, then paused beside a table as the room fell silent. She took each of the mage pieces in her hand and placed them at the front, just behind the main force, "We are not cowards. Radovid is coming for sorceresses, so sorceresses he will get!"

A general approached the sorceress, then paused and removed his helmet. Triss recognized the man, he was Latrell, a calm spoken man that hailed from Creyden. Latrell was renowned for his tactical genius; his skills at planning were legendary. Given time, the man could win any battle with inferior numbers, should he choose the time and place of battle. He gazed at the sorceress, his eyes soft, then handed his helmet to a soldier standing nearby. Latrell rested his hands on the table and leaned slightly as he keenly observed.

"Do you intend to fight on the fields, m'lady?" Latrell asked softly, "I do not wish to risk the lives of those we intend to defend."

"Don't insult my sisters and I, Latrell." Triss replied, her soft face replaced by a stare that shook the man to his core.

"With respect, m'lady, I intended no insult." He answered as Deidre grabbed his shoulders.

"Come brother. You need to be taught of the Red Fox of Kovir. A fiercer woman? There is none." Deidre said, as both men bowed, then stepped back.

Triss raised her hands as a man slammed his fist against the table, "Nobles, everyone except Lady Merigold, Lady Evelyne, the commanders of the army, and the royal guard, excuse yourselves."

Einar and his guards quickly cleared the room, then called the chamber to attention as King Tancred entered, flanked by two guards and preceded by his chamberlain.

"Announcing, His Most Gracious Majesty, Tancred Thyssen, King of Kovir and Poviss, Lord of Velhad, Narok and Talgar!" The chamberlain said, then bowed as Tancred and his guard walked by.

Everyone, including Triss and Evelyne, bowed to show their respect for for the king. His armor caught the sorceresses' eyes as he approached the tables. Laced around the edges in gold, the dull smoke-colored appearance glinted from the sunlight protruding through the large glass windows. Pristine and unmarked unlike his guards', whose armors were scared by training and duels, the breastplates on Tancred's armor were forged from multiple layers of metal and covered his body from the neck down to his waist. Beautifully crafted gauntlets and cuisses covered the king's hands and thighs. His robe beneath was intricately woven with mail armor, yet its elegance showed nobility, draping a blue tunic. In all its magnificence, the suit had never been touched by the edges of a blade. Swords at his side, Tancred stood with his hands behind his back. The heavy armor preventing him from clasping his finger as he normally did.

Despite the massive size, his movements were fluid and graceful. Say for portraits that adorned the palace walls, Triss had never seen the man clad in armor. Although he was renowned for his brilliance, loyalty and generosity, the sorceress had never taken the king for a military man. His calm nature had masked the fact that King Tancred was as skilled with the sword as he was with the quill. He waved his hand and everyone took their seats. Triss sat at the far edge of the the large table. To her left was the sorceress Evelyne, her right was Makel of Narok, 'the man of the people' he was called. Near him was Evzen of Talgar, strong headed, often seeking to rile others, yet the man was loyal to a fault. Next was Alios, a calm man who detested Radovid above all else. Fiercely loyal to Kovir and Poviss, Alios' men were known for their unnerving bravery. Beside him was Gus of Poviss. He is a careful man who exploits the weaknesses of his enemies in battle, but unlike the other generals, the man did not hide his disdain for wearing armor. Lastly, was Latrell of Creyden. Each general wore armor draped with the colors of their units and the coat or arms of their provinces.

King Tancred stood at the edge of the table, then calmly ordered the sorceress to began, "Lady Mergold, you you have the floor. You called this meeting, so make your case."

Triss nodded, then stood, pushed her seat back, and leaned her hands on the table, "I've asked much of Kovir. You are the only king who, in our time of need, opened your kingdom to mages. The free Temerian partisan army also now seeks your aid and support in their own fight against oppression. And they will join us against Radovid. I asked your support in this matter, sire. Radovid seeks to snuff us out; Not just mages, and magic, but Kovir, Poviss, Talgar, Narok, Velhad..." The generals stiffened at Triss' words.

Tancred raised his hand and Triss paused, "You have served Kovir splendidly as my advisor, and your council is beyond reproach, yet what you ask demands careful consideration."

"This matter is sensitive, it cannot be handled lightly, but Kovir needs allies. We are vastly outnumbered: Radovid has more men, more ships and more mages. But our mages are superior, our men better trained and more disciplined. Is that enough? Radovid is cunning...he got this far by outplaying everyone who has opposed him. How many mages, sorceresses, and young Koviri men die while we find out if what we have is enough? What about the cost? I have my family here and I won't see that madman butcher them, or any more of my friends. I cannot accept that! What about all of you?" Triss' voice echoed around the chamber as her eyes moved defiantly from one person to another.

"Even when you seek favor sorceress, your tone carries threats that few would dare defy." Tancred replied, "The lives of my countrymen also weigh heavy on my mind, Lady Merigold."

"Forgive me, Sire, that wasn't my intent. The north will be changed forever if this war goes on too long. Radovid isn't the only threat. Emhyr of Nilfgaard will seize the chance and move on us. All of us. Temeria is but an ember...soon to be extinguished. Vernon Roche is single-minded, but the man is loyal to a fault. His word is not easily given and cannot be broken."

"Sire, the Lady Merigold makes an interesting point, yet it troubles me that the man still marches his forces with Radovid. What does he seek to achieve?" Alios of Velhad said, "I know of the man...he will not rest until his country is free."

"Forgive me, m'lady, but why do you support this so strongly? What guarantees are there in trusting the Termerians to keep their word?" Evzen asked, then bowed to the sorceress. The man sensed her impatience and her lack of tolerance for such questions, yet true to his nature, he continued, "A caged rat is no less dangerous than a caged wolf. Desperation can drive men to madness, loyalties can be tested…"

"Get to the point, Evzen! I have no patience for your sly tongue!" Triss interrupted, her voiced cracked the air. Makel grinned, the man held a deep admiration for the sorceress and her passion and loyalty to Kovir. She took a soft breath, then continued, "We need allies, strong powerful allies. Or when Kovir bleeds—and she will bleed—she will bleed alone. Roche is willing to bleed for Kovir, as well as Temeria. I am aware we have no guarantees, yet it is as you said; desperate men are more dangerous than they appear..."

"Lady Merigold, what is it you propose then? Do you suggest we accept Temeria's offer and lend our aid?" Latrell asked.

"Yes, I do!" Triss pushed off the table, slowly walking around the chairs of the Koviri commanders, then she began to speak, "If we follow Roche's plan, Kovir not only gains an ally, but we could also turn one of Radovid's strengths into a weakness at the most opportune moment!"

Gus of Poviss raised a curious eyebrow and shifted his body in response to her words as the sorceress gestured excitedly and continued. "Talgar is your home, Evzen, you know the land better than anyone. We can lure Radovid into the trap, spring it, and defeat his larger force in one swift stroke!"

Latrell grinned at the thought of such a victory, and his eyes joined the others' as they followed the sorceress around the room, "A bold, audacious plan. Now I see why Radovid fears you, m'lady. It's risky but, if we can smash Radovid's forces, Redania will be no more."

"Precisely! How many Koviri lives will be saved if we can end this war with one decisive battle? A Redanian defeat is not enough, our victory has to humiliate that son-of-a-bitch Radovid!" Triss answered, clenching her fist. Her piercing eyes locked with each general, one after the other, as she reached her seat. The sorceress stood, gripping the chair, her nails digging into the polished wood and leather.

The room was silent for a moment, then Alios of Velhad leapt from his seat, "Yes!" He shouted slamming his mailed fist on the table. The sound boomed throughout the chamber as the man puffed out his chest and gave the sorceress a quick nod of approval.

Triss returned a small, appreciative smile in response, then took her seat. _I have seen too much death for this to fail. I have too much to lose...and so much to fight for._

"Your majesty, if I may?" Alios bowed slighted, as Tancred nodded, "Temeria, may yet prove to be a valuable ally. We stand to lose nothing, say coin, and gain much if this alliance is fruitful."

"This alliance demands we allow Radovid to advance far into our lands with the Temerians, and put our faith in this trap...and their word…" Latrell said, as he pensively stroked his chin, "But I think it is worth risk. Our garrisons are close and can easily reinforce the frontlines."

"Then you are all in agreeance?" Tancred said, as the generals nodded in support, "I must say, well done, Lady Merigold. You convinced my generals to agree without argument or political discourse."

"Impressive...before I make my decision, I wish to see the caliber of Temeria's soldiers. Let the woman in, I will hear what she has to say before I offer Kovir's aid." He turned to Triss, and asked, "Lady Merigold, what is your measure of this woman?"

"She is trustworthy, your grace. I wouldn't have arranged this if I felt otherwise. I know her, she is as loyal to Vernon Roche as he is to Temeria. Furthermore, she fought alongside my husband, Geralt, as he sought to free me from the Nilfgaardians dungeons. He speaks highly of her as well. She and Roche risk their lives to aid me in protecting...someone very dear to me." Triss replied.

Tancred nodded, "Very well, bring the Temerian in."

Einar pointed to the guards at the door and both men, in unison, opened the large wooden doors. Standing just behind was Ves. She wore no armor, just common trousers, a long knee high leather boots, and a dark leather jacket that hugged her shapely figure. Her girly looks, deep blue eyes and beautiful face would deceive anyone. Hidden beneath the charm, was a woman battle-tested and hardened from years of combat. Ves and Roche were the last surviving members of the original Blue Stripes. She was now the senior, in the newly reformed unit, subordinate only to Vernon Roche. She carried her sword at her side, a dagger on her forearm and a crossbow at her back. Gripping her swords instinctively as she walked into the chamber, her fingerless leather gloves bore a resemblance to ones she wore in her armor. Ves walked into the chamber flanked by four guards, until Triss raised her hand and ordered the men away. She halted a few feet from the table, then bowed gracefully. Like all men, the sight of a woman in uniform peaked the young guards' interest. Their eyes locked on her every move. In the past, Ves had used her beauty to take on delicate assignments that required beauty over swords and bows.

"My name is Ves, I am…"

Gus interrupted, as Ves raised her head. "Perhap she can demonstrate the legendary skills of Temeria's famous Blue Stripes?"

Alios nodded, staring intently at Ves, then spoke aloud to rile her. _A test,_ "You carry so many weapons Temerian, but are you skilled with any of them? Such a soft and beautiful face... it is not the face of a warrior. Your tender eyes are—"

In a swift skillful demonstration, Ves unslung her crossbow, loaded it and fired at Alios' helmet resting on the table just beside the man's arm. Every guard in the chamber swiftly drew their swords and stepped from their positions, but halted as Tancred's voice echoed, halting the guards and silencing the room, "Hold your weapons! A challenge of her skills was issued, and I will allow her to answer it."

The bolt of Ves' crossbow had pierced Alios' helmet through the eye slit and with a loud deafening ping, lodged in the back of the helmet. Had the man been wearing it, the arrow would have pierced his skull killing him instantly. Ves quickly reloaded her crossbow and fired two more shots easily repeating the feat. Ordinarily, the woman would have been disarmed before her audience with the king, yet under the watchful eye of Triss, the mages and the royal guards, King Tancred was well protected, both magically and physically. Had Ves turned her weapons on the king, she would have been cut down where she stood by the guards standing nearby.

"I am not a set of fucking tits! Insult me and you will learn how skilled I am with my sword." Ves barked, glowering at Alios.

"That is enough! Quite an introduction, wouldn't you say?" Tancred asked, and Ves quickly bowed, then slung her crossbow, "Introduce yourself Temerian."

"Forgive me, sire." She replied.

"The Lady Merigold has vehemently pleaded your case. So what do you have to say on Temeria's behalf, soldier?"

"I am Ves, a lieutenant in the Blue Stripes of Temeria and Vernon Roche's second-in-command. I have bled on fields of battle across the Northern Realms and seen my brothers die in combat. I am not here to beg, or grovel, I am a soldier of Temeria and Foltest is...was my king. It's true, as I speak to you today, what's left of Temeria's army marches with Redania. You must believe me when I say, we have no intention of attacking Kovir. Your country is not our enemy. Our people suffocate under the heel of Nilfgaard, yet we know Radovid's interests are not our own, and he cannot be trusted."

"Then why do you march on Kovir with the Redanian King?!" Makel of Narok asked.

Ves eyed the man, then replied. "What would you do to see your country free?"

"Anything!" Makel answered, "Must you even ask such a question?"

"To see the silver lilies of Temeria hanging in Vizima again, I too will do what must be done. We march with Radovid because the Redanians are a means to an end, but Radovid is marching in the wrong direction. The whorson has signed a pact with Emperor Emhry of Nilfgaard and Temeria remains occupied."

"Why should we care? Temeria has already fallen." Evzen of Talgar asked Ves. From his eyes Latrell knew the man aimed to test her commitment to her own cause.

"Fallen, yes, but Temeria is not lost." She replied, "Not while we still draw breath."

"Your dedication is admirable, but your cause is madness." Latrell of Creyden said, "Your king is no more, why do you still fight?"

"Is it madness?" Ves replied, staring at the man with a slight look of anger on her face, "Have you heard nothing I've said? Temeria was Temeria before Foltest was king, Temeria is still Temeria though Foltest is no more."

"What do you wish of me?" King Tancred asked, and the chambers fell silent once more. "Foltest was an honorable man, but the man is dead. Though a trusted advisor, what Lady Merigold asks of me is no small commitment. Why should I commit Kovir's soldiers and coin to your plan? Why should I give you my support? Why fight for a cause that seems so far out of reach, when our enemy marches on our home?"

Triss cringed, she recognized the tone in the king's voice, his questions and statements were a ruse to test Ves' loyalty. "Sire..."

Tancred raised his hands and halted Triss, "Lady Merigold, let the woman speak."

"Your majesty, what is more important than fighting for what you believe? For a soldier, life is simple. When the king is gone, we fight for the people. So long as a single Temerian lives, we will continue to fight for Temeria's freedom. We'll help Kovir destroy her enemies, if you pledge to free Temeria of hers."

"Ha, spoken with such honor! I am boiling in my armor!" Gus of Poviss shouted, excited.

Tancred stood, his armored figure was formidable. Tall and handsome are the men of the Thyssen house and he was no different. He walked past Ves towards the glass windows overlooking Pont Vanis, and the woman relaxed her posture. An impressive leader to his people, he weighed each option carefully, "There is a limit to Kovir's generosity, but I trust my advisor, Lady Merigold, and the advice of my generals. You will have my support and Kovir will have an ally in Temeria. Take word to your commander."

King Tancred raised his hand, gestured with his finger, and the chamberlain stepped forward. He unrolled two scrolls, then placed both on the table as the king returned to his King signed each scroll with ink, then removed his ring and stamped his seal into the wax. There was a second scroll signed by the sorceress. It detailed Kovir's support for Roche's forces, and after Tancred's seal was placed on the scrolls, they were neatly rolled, tied, then placed in a leather scroll pouch and handed to Ves. Triss approached and handed Ves a note with instructions for a Koviri contact in Redania. She warned, that the seal was to be opened only by Vernon Roche, then saw the woman off with the guards. Ves gripped the sorceress' arm as they walked, leaned close and whispered words of sincere gratitude. She knew her journey ahead would be long and difficult, yet Temeria had won a powerful ally in Kovir.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think I am always looking forward to improving my writing and ideas.**

* * *

 **If my story offends your CANON, I DON'T CARE.** See my profile and read my first rule. Don't like it? Too bad. This story was written for people who enjoy creativity, people like me. **If I hurt your feelings by doing certain things in this story, just remember, you are free to go and read something else.** I know it's a surprise to you but its true. **Cheers**


	20. Yearnings

**Chapter 20: Yearnings**

 _ **Three Months After Rosina**_ ' _ **s birth…June, 1275.**_

Geralt walked into the study holding Rosina in his arms, then paused gazing at Triss from the doorway. The sorceress had fallen asleep mid-work, her head resting in her palm, with her elbow leaning against a stack of parchments. The sweet scent of her body filled the air, carried by the soft breeze. Her hair was tied in a long ponytail and draped across her back, with strands of hair gently blowing across her face from the small slit in the window. She wore a fashionable gown exposing her neck and arms. The silhouette of her lush curvy body drew a lustful glance. The sight of his sorceress sleeping so peacefully stirred passions and desires as he craved her touch. Geralt filled in the details of her body, partially concealed by the back of her chair. He knew the feeling of her soft smooth skin, intricate curves, her dainty waist, and soft calves down to her supple ankle. In his mind, the witcher imagined every inch of his lover's physique. He longed for the feeling, and closeness, of their bare skin together. The cool breeze felt refreshing as Geralt steered his gaze down to Rosina, who had curled her face away from the breeze into her father's shirt, as a flash of lightning streaked across the sky and the light peeked through the window.

"Lightning, Rosi." He mumbled in a dull voice to his daughter, "Mommy is exhausted...look how peaceful she looks."

Geralt disappeared to their bedroom, laid Rosina on their bed, then returned to the study. His feet bare, he slowly walked across the wooden floor, taking care not to make a sound. He tapped her shoulders, then swept her up into his arms. Triss briefly opened her eyes, then ran her hand across her face and hair, loosening the tie. She had worked herself to exhaustion, and Geralt gently rested her head against his shoulders, then pulled the hair from her face using his chin. He carried Triss to their bedroom and carefully placed her on their bed, then gently shifted the duvet across her body. His fingers brushed her legs and the sorceress curled them upwards. Geralt spread her loose hair across her pillow, then bent over slightly to kiss her lips, just as Triss opened her eye and gazed tenderly at him. He hesitated briefly, the edges of his mouth curled into a grin, as his lips brushed hers softly, teasing, almost heart-stopping. As always, the witcher's touch was gentle, deliberate, and deeply pleasing. He watched and measured her reaction to each amorous caress. Triss raised her body and tiredly kissed her husband. She held his neck as long as she could to prolong their kiss, and his tender, reassuring hands. Geralt's eyes upon her face held her captive, just for a moment, as her weary eyes slid shut, then opened.

"Are Ciri and Pyro back? They've been gone for a day." Triss whispered, then raised her hands to caress his short-trimmed beard.

"No...She should return after her contract." Geralt replied, his voice dull, silencing Rosina, who gazed from her spot just beside her mother.

"And Rosi?"

"Behind you...watching us." Geralt answered, then gently grabbed his sorceress hand and placed it on her body. He eyed Rosina who'd been gazing at her parents as if she understood their actions, then framed Triss' face with his calloused hands and kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes gently hugging a pillow, "Go back to sleep. You were working all day, Triss. You are exhausted."

"Mmhmm, I'll be up soon, to take her, I promise. Just let me sleep a little more, love." She mumbled.

Geralt nodded, then scooted around their bed and took Rosina into his arms. She was quiet, and closed her eyes only to the soft flashes of lightning across the window. The witcher quietly escaped into the parlor where he sat playing with his child. She blinked, and flinched, with each flash of lightning and thunder, as the rain slowly grew into a storm. It wasn't long before Rosina drifted to sleep. The soft sound of raindrops on the roof, the violent crack of thunder, were like a lullaby to his child. He kissed her tiny hands, then her face, as the sound of his lover's megascope drew his attention. Forgetting that he still held their daughter in his arms, Geralt rose to his feet, walked to her lab and activated the megascope. He stepped back and waited, as the image appeared, it was Philippa Eilhart. The sorceress stood surprised at the sight of Geralt, absent Triss, yet the tiny, partially swaddled child tucked away in his arms quickly elicited her admiring gaze.

"Greetings, Geralt. Not who I was expecting, but nonetheless...it's a pleasure to see you, witcher." Philippa said with much pleasantry in her voice, then turned her gaze to Rosina. "Is that Triss' child?"

"Yeah, my child. What do you want?" Geralt asked.

"Now, now, witcher, no need for hostilities." Philippa replied, as her eyes shifted to the child moving in his arms, startled by her voice. Her eyes softened and widened. She chuckled, almost maliciously, barely containing her anticipation, "May I see the...your child? Where is Triss?"

Geralt dipped his body slightly, revealing Rosina's sleeping face to the sorceress, then he answered, "Triss is in bed, asleep. I won't disturb her."

"How touching…" Philippa replied, her eyes studying what little she could see of the child. She crossed her left arm across her chest, rested her right elbow upon it, then held her cheek in her palm as she pondered, softly tapping her finger.

"Hmm." Geralt grunted, turning turned his head towards the door, then down at Rosina, _Your mommy is awake._

Philippa rolled her hips, squinted her eyes, then playfully tapped her finger on the side of her lips. She flicked her eyes up, mischievously, and gently stroked her collar, leering at the witcher, "She is beautiful, Geralt, a miniature Triss. So much hair for one so tiny…Fascinating child...Maybe we can make one together?"

"Not interested." Geralt replied, staring directly into the sorceress' eyes, yet having no reaction to her provocative proposition, "If Triss heard you say that she…"

"Ah yes, Triss, your new master... Are you sure, this time, that she's the sorceress you've been searching for? Absolutely sure?" Philippa looked off to the side and chuckled.

"Never been more certain."

"Just as well you're not my type, witcher." Philippa smirked, rolling her eyes at his response, then turned her gaze back to the child. She could see Rosina's little arms and feet moving, "You married Triss, she risked her life to give you a child...one would hope you are certain. I will say this Geralt, you've grown up."

"Praise? From you, Philippa?"

"Bring the girl closer." Philippa Eilhart whispered, hesitantly moving her hand towards the megascope. She quickly pulled back, as Geralt stepped away and moved to cover the child.

"No, that's enough." He grumbled, glaring.

"You flinch from me like I'm some crone. Do you imagine I want to cook her up in a soup?" Philippa sighed, frowning. She stared dismissively, "Wake up your woman, I must speak with her. It's urgent."

"Hmm." Geralt grumbled as he stepped backward, then turned around to leave.

"Men..." Philippa snorted, and Geralt turned his eyes as he left the room.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Triss woke to the sound of thunder and the limbs of bushes scratching against the house, as they swayed in the wind. She dragged her hand across the bed, peering from her pillow at the moonlight peeking through the windows. The sorceress raised her body and sat in bed, the candles had burned themselves out. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness in their bedroom, as the rain washing across the glass window formed beautiful as intricate patterns on the walls. She climbed out of bed, closed the curtains, then relit the candles and fireplace to warm their bedroom. Though it was summer in Kovir, the nights were still chilly. Geralt's absence, from their bed and the stormy weather outside, made the night even colder. Searching for her husband and child, she walked out into the parlor, and met the witcher just as he emerged from her lab with Rosina wide awake in his arms.

Triss could hear the soft hum of her megascope. She gazed at him curiously, waiting for his explanation, but Geralt stood oblivious, as he turned Rosina towards her mother, then spoke, "Philippa's on your megascope. She claims it's urgent."

With a glazed look on her face, Triss kissed Rosina, then took the child into her arms, "You let Phil see our baby? Geralt! I don't want her near Rosi, not until I know her true intentions."

"I'm sorry." Geralt mumbled with a faint smile, his eyes avoiding hers. "Do you want me to take Rosi while you speak to Philippa? She's is harmless, Triss, it's a megascope... Besides, I want everyone to see her."

"Geralt...Phil lets her curiosity get the better of her." Triss whispered, then shook her head, smirking, "You are proud of your girl and you want to show her off, I know, but… It's alright, can't be helped now."

Triss held her child across her shoulders, gently pecked Geralt on the lips then bumped him with her hips, before walking into her lab to speak with the sorceress Philippa Eilhart. As she entered the room, Philippa gazed at her, unblinking, curiously searching Triss' actions, then locked her eyes on Rosina. Triss scooted a chair over using her feet, just as Philippa stepped from view. She took her seat, curled her daughter in her arms, then crossed her legs and leaned her body against the chair and patiently waited for her sister to return. She moved her face closer to Rosina, gently rocking their bodies as she played with her. Triss' smile brightened as the girl opened her mouth each time she moved closer, trying to grab onto the loose strands of her mother's hair hanging just above her face. She sang to her daughter, completely unaware that Philippa had returned. She cuddled Rosina, curled her finger slightly and placed it in her baby's mouth. Instinctively, Rosina began to suck forcefully.

Playfully, Triss moved her face towards Rosina and kissed her lips, then brushed the child's hair from her face, "I know you are hungry, sweetheart, but mommy just has to talk to Philippa for a moment, then she'll feed you."

"Do you feed her on your...you know...when the child is hungry?" Philippa asked, shrugging her eyebrows as she tilted her head, surprised.

"Philippa!" Triss shouted, then tucked Rosina closer to her body, flustered. She quickly gathered herself, then spoke softly, "She's too young for bread and mead so, yes, I feed her on my breast."

"And she just suckles?" Philippa continued curious, as if lost in thought, then rolled her eyes when she caught Triss' discomfort. Waiving off her concerns, she grinned, "Ooh, stop it...I have information that could prove useful to your cause." Philippa replied then scooted over a wooden bench and took her seat.

"Phil, you need to stop taking so many risks. What do you think will happen if you are caught?!" Triss shouted, then softened her voice, "You'll be killed. I am saying this as a friend and a sister. They'll do terrible things to you and kill you, Phil. It'll be worse than Loc Muinne. I know what you've been through, and revenge is not worth your life."

Philippa stared, then crossed her legs and smoothed her dress, "I can't say the thought never crossed my mind. It's certainly possible, but not likely. I'm not easily killed, Triss. My revenge will come, someday. He'll fall, and when that imbecile does, I'll be there to see his final moments. Anyway...I don't know why, but Radovid's mages have stopped their search for me. They weren't trying hard enough before, and now they've completely abandoned their efforts."

"Interesting development, I may have had something to do with that. I made a play for Radovid's mages to defect, join us and abandon that dog. I offered few guarantees, but not too much. I know he keeps them on a very short leash." Triss said, "Even shorter than Emhyr's leash on his mages. So, what new information do you have?"

Philippa remained silent for a moment, then shifted her body, "Is it wise to trust mages loyal to Radovid? What if...well it doesn't matter…"

"Wise? Yes, because it takes away some, or all, of Radovid's magical protection. Besides, I don't plan to leave them unobserved while we're still at war." Triss answered.

"So then, you plan to imprison them? I'm sure they'll be delighted to sleep in your dungeons, Triss..." Philippa said, fixing her eyes on her sister.

Triss cringed at the thought, her face held a look of disgust, "No! I will never imprison mages; they will be guarded, of course, but in their homes, until I am certain they won't betray us."

 _Hmm, risky...but it could turn out to be a brilliant move,_ Philippa thought. "Well, I've learned from a witch hunter that Radovid has move most of his forces away from the borders with Nilfgaard. The Pontar is sparsely defended. That degenerate intends to crush Kovir as quickly as possible, before Emhyr begins to move his forces on you as well."

"Emhyr moving on Kovir could complicate everything, but that's not the issue here. Witch hunters, Phil? What were do doing around those fucking monsters?!" Triss replied, scolding the sorceress. "Stop taking so many risks, dammit! I've already lost too many of my friends to this mess, I don't want to lose another."

"What risks are you talking about, Triss? They strayed too close to my hole...one got himself caught and the others weren't so fortunate. Although, perhaps their friend doesn't see it that way. I soon got his tongue wagging... You know, a girl has her ways." Philippa answered with a certain pride in her voice.

"Phil, that information is useless. The Pontar is deep in Redanian territory. How is that going to help me?

"You are smarter than that, Triss. Use your brains and think. Kovir has ships, use them! Attack Radovid where he least expects it!" Philippa said, with slight frustration.

Triss snorted, then lifted her eyes from her child, who frantically moved her face against her mother's breast, "That was my first instinct, Phil, but we don't have enough ships. We need every vessel as it is to protect Kovir's coast against both Redania and Nilfgaard, and to resupply our forces."

"Then get more bloody ships! Kovir is wealthy, hire pirates. I don't care, just hit that wretch in his soft belly! He'll respond and move to protect it, then you crush him. Have you learned nothing watching that witcher of yours over the years?"

 _I know one cannot be strong everywhere at once. Move to protect one area and you merely expose another. We need to make him shift forces away from the front again. But, hmm, pirates...the only pirates I know are the warriors of the Skellige Isles._ Triss thought to herself. She moved her eyes to the side, thinking. _Geralt_ _knows their queen...maybe I can get his thoughts on all of this._

Both sorceresses sat silently, pondering options for a moment, as Triss glanced down at Rosina in her arms. She covered her body and Rosina's head, slid her finger over her lips, then placed her breast in the child's mouth. Rosina latched on frantically, causing her to wince as Philippa watched silently amazed at Triss' maternal instinct. Triss raised the blanket and peeked under, unaware of the odd smile on Philippa's face. It wasn't long until Rosina fell asleep, slipping of her mother's breast and resting her face against her body. Triss politely excused herself, to Philippa's nod, then quietly strolled out of the lab. She made her way to their bedroom, laid Rosina next to Geralt, as she swaddled her with a soft blanket, then placed her in her bassinet. Rosina opened her eyes, let out a soft cry as her mother turned to walked away. She twisted her head to her father's soft grunts as he sat up in bed. Triss took the child into her arms again, just as Geralt offered his hand.

She hesitantly placed their baby in her father's arms, knowing he needed rest, then took her husband's head against her body, gently stroking the nape of his neck as she kissed his head lightly. Geralt wrapped his left arms around her waist hugging her tightly. Triss clasped his chin with her fingers, raised his head to meet her gaze, then grabbed his wrist as her witcher reached higher on her body. She sensed and felt her husband's frustration, their need for each other's warmth...yet each intimate moment had been interrupted by Rosina's cries. Geralt scooted his body against the pillows, as she unrolled the blanket from Rosina's body and gently laid their child across his bare chest. Triss sat on the bed, next to her witcher and child, then hovered over Rosina as she kissed him.

"Tell me you love me, Triss, and want me as much as I want you." Geralt mumbled against her lips.

"With all my heart, Geralt." She whispered softly, dropping her head into his neck, "I want to make love to you, I do, but we barely get to be alone..." _No lovemaking for three months... I can't take the waiting much longer. I will have to let her cry while we… Damn, I left Philippa_ _waiting._

Geralt took her by the neck and kissed her again, it was painfully pleasurable. Triss moaned loudly, startling Rosina. She pressed and raked her fingernails against his body as their kiss grew more passionate. Triss pried herself free, uttering a short, sharp cry with pleasure, then wiped her lips, smiling. She then slipped away back to Philippa who, surprisingly enough, had waited patiently.

"Forgive me. I was…"

"I can imagine, Triss. Your face is flushed and your hair's a mess...spare me the details, please. You haven't changed much...still a fool for that witcher." Philippa interrupted shaking her head, then crossed her legs again as she leaned forward. "So...where were we?"

"I am..." Triss smiled. Her cheeks blushed as the sorceress lowered her gaze, then took her seat, "I have a plan. I'll divulge it once I've arranged everything. If I can arrange everything that is...Now that Radovid's mages have turned their attention elsewhere, you can finally leave...go somewhere safer, away from Redania. Philippa, come and join your sisters in Kovir."

"I won't trade one prison for another, Triss. I won't be ruled by another king who wishes to stifle us or kill us on a whim. I have no desire to spectate while the future of mages and magic is at stake." Philippa replied, her face cringed.

"Look, Phil, I know why you made the choices you've made. You were wrong in the way you handled it, but I understand. I can think of few people who care for the future of mages as much as you do. Your methods were ruthless, but I know what spurred you to them. After Sabrina's brutal death...I felt the loss of our sister too, but..." Triss said, her voice, both scolding and comforting.

She sensed Philippa's frustration, yet the sorceress looked on in silence. Just as she tried to speak again, Philippa answered, "Radovid would've been ash, dead like those other mage-hating bastards had you not interfered with your beloved Geralt at Loc Muinne. They would've been sweeping that little shit off the floor! Do you know your precious lover also rebuffed his chance to killed that madman? Neutral, pfft...Now Radovid's on the move to kill us all. He almost succeeded in killing you!"

"And what about Foltest? Phil...we all share some blame, but don't lay our plight at Geralt's feet! I won't have it. The Lodge's actions only gave Radovid an excuse." Triss replied, her voice was soft yet stern, "Hundreds of mage lives lost, our sisters...Sabrina, Sile, Assire, Felicia Cori, all those young girls from Aretuza...losing any of them was not worth the lives of three fucking kings!" Triss shouted, hopping to her feet, as her emotions got the best of her. She caught herself and sat back down, as thoughts of the sisters they'd lost flooded her mind.

Philippa Eilhart remained silent, unwilling or unable to speak. Triss knew her words had impacted her sister. She hesitated and resisted her urge to desist, but the sorceress knew it was in their interest to confront her sister and be honest with her feelings, before they could move forward. They both sat in silence for a moment. Philippa canted her head almost in disbelief, then stood, tugged her dress taut, and walked away for a moment. After she returned, Triss was on her feet, arms across her body. Both women stood as if waiting for the other to take their seat, then the silence was broken by Triss' voice.

"Do you know how difficult it was to secure the coin and support to find us all a home? Somewhere we could be free and safe? If it wasn't for Geralt, I…" Triss looked away, briefly, then broke the tense situation and took her seat, "I've tried to repair the damage to how we are viewed here, in the only kingdom, with the only king, who still shows support for our cause. Our future lives or dies with Kovir. For me, my family is here, this is my home."

"Where are you going with this, Triss?" Philippa asked.

"Philippa, I'm asking again...Come and join your sisters in Kovir. Tancred is prudent, brilliant, and the man is understanding. I'm certain I can get the king to pardon you, truly pardon you. It won't be easy, but I give you my word. If he learns of the vital information you have provided to aid Kovir in its war efforts, he will reconsider. If we win this war—when we win this war—you might even get to see Tretogor again."

Philippa calmly took her seat, then answered, "What if your king doesn't reconsider? Am I to rot in Kovir's dungeons? As I said Triss, I will not trade one prison for another. Besides, I can't move freely across the north while a war is raging, as soldiers and witch hunters roam the countryside. My eyes have regenerated and I have no intention of losing them again."

"I gave you my word, did I not? I'll do whatever it takes to ensure you aren't harmed. Don't take this the wrong way, I know you are by no means helpless, but I will not allow my sisters to be tortured." Triss said, her actions and voice radiated confidence, "I want to trust you, Phil, I do, but I am not stupid either. I will not take any chances with my child and what I have built here! I have loved ones to protect and I won't risk them for anyone or anything. You have to understand that. I can't offer you a position on the Council, not without conditions, and not until you've proven you are willing to be loyal to our cause."

"Aren't you the sorceress in charge?" Philippa said, her tone sarcastic and playfully mocking, "I understand, but you cannot expect me to be subordinate to others! Why did you even ask me to join you in Kovir at all, if I'm merely to peddle potions and heal hemorrhoids?"

Triss chuckled, relaxed her body, then spoke, "The great Philippa Eilhart healing hemorrhoids? I have no intention of asking such things of you. Truthfully, I need dedicated, skilled sorceresses, who are willing to set aside their pride and personal ambitions for the good of us all. I don't expect you to be subordinate to anyone but myself. I am leader of the Conclave and Council, Philippa. I have sacrificed so much to see us mages regain regain our standing. The fact we are fortunate to even have such a thing attests to that ongoing struggle. You will swear before the Conclave , and give us your word that you will do nothing to endanger everything we've worked so hard for."

"You would parade me out before the entire Conclave? Do you wish to humiliate me?!"

"No! Of course not! But...you must swear to our sisters on the Council, at least. They need to hear you state your intentions and your loyalty. We deserve that much, Phil." Triss replied, "There is no longer a Brotherhood, or a Lodge, there is the Council and the Conclave and I head both. I won't tolerate betrayal, or dissent. I've learned much from Thanedd.. I will take harsh steps to squash anything, or anyone, who challenges our mutual safety. If we are not united in a single goal, we'll all burn on the pryes alone."

"You've got to be dreaming if you believe I'll swear before Yennefer!"

"Yennefer?...I did not offer her a seat on the Council—" Triss replied with an inscrutable look on her face, "—nor do I intend to. She doesn't share my goal or desires and I won't force someone who wishes to leave us to our fate."

Philippa held a wry, wolfish grin, "Didn't want your rival around your lover? I see. Afraid to tempt Geralt with Yennefer's presence?"

"Rival? Tempt Geralt? Really, Phil?" Triss said mockingly. She rolled her eyes dismissively, then continued, "Are you truly asking that after everything you've seen? Why don't you ask Geralt yourself when you see him again?"

"Oh my! Interesting...Yennefer was always threatened by your closeness to Geralt and yet you have no such concerns about her... It must be incredibly galling for her, and to think I missed it all..." _Interesting indeed. This could be fun._ Philippa sniggered.

"Phil, I know what you are thinking. Don't use me and my husband for your taunts towards Yen." Triss said.

"Whatever do you mean, Triss? I have not an inkling of malice towards Yennefer." Philippa replied with a snide smile.

"Look Phil, Yennefer's cause has always been Yen, you know that. She made it very clear that our war is not her concern. Besides, I've never desired for her to be involved in the affairs of the Council or Conclave." Triss replied, her face no longer held a smile. She had moved to more important matters, "You'll swear before me, Keira, Rita, and the others. Behind closed doors, if it suits you, but there can be no misunderstandings. We must all be on the same page. That's my condition, Phil."

"You know, before the end of this war, mages and sorceresses will die, it's unavoidable. There will be a cost to pay, Triss you can't always win..." Philippa said.

"I won't allow it to come to that, I'll do whatever I must to avoid that. I intend to win. I have to Phil or I'll lose everything, and everyone I hold dear in my heart. No more running." Triss whispered.

"I know you'll try, but you can't save everyone. I am intrigued, though...I wish to see this war, and Radovid's demise, with my own eyes. I would even relish the opportunity to kill the rat myself if I could, Triss, but it's too dangerous for me to move about." Philippa replied, as her face and eyes moved, searching. The sorceress was considering Triss' offer, yet the thought of not being in charge or having the deciding vote made her hesitant, "I can still be of use here. I am well placed to keep my eyes and ears on Radovid's forces."

"You know where I stand, stay safe, and keep your head down, while you think about my offer." Triss whispered.

"Alright, I'll stay low for now, and contact you again if I learn anything useful. Farewell, Triss."

"So long, Phil, and thank you, again, for the information." Triss replied, then rose to her feet to deactivate her megascope.

As the sorceress reached for the crystal, Philippa's voice stopped her, "Triss?"

"Yes, Phil. What is it?"

"You've...accomplished much in Kovir. What you've managed to establish is...remarkable. You made the right choice." Philippa said nodding, her hands fidgeted awkwardly at her side.

"Th-thanks, Phil. I...what choice?" Triss stuttered, taken aback.

"Hmm...The choices you made in Flotsam…This life you've made for yourself, your firmness of purpose, Geralt, and that special little child...I'm, proud of you, Triss, truly, and...happy for you. You have done well.." Philippa said, then leapt to her feet. The sorceress winced, as if she were unsure or regretted her words.

Triss stood frozen, her eyes widened in surprise. Philippa's word were unexpected, rare were such compliments from this particular sorceress, but with a warm smile, she responded,"Please, take care of yourself, Phil." _You're in trouble, I know it, but as always you are too proud to admit it. Triss_ thought to herself, as Philippa terminated the megascope's link .

 *****][*****

Triss walked into the hall, then stopped for a moment to collect her wandering thoughts. She took a deep breath, then felt the brush of fur against her body. It was Pyro, Rosina's wolf, a powerful, yet gentle beast that had bonded to their child. She closed her eyes and touched the walls. The clean cut, polished wood felt smooth against her fingers. The scent of dried monster blood filled her nose, a familiar scent carried on her lover's body, yet Geralt had taken no contract, say when he last hunted with Cirilla. She slid her fingers against the scar in the wood feeling the mark Cirilla had made, just chest high, after Rosina was born. She promised to take her sister on her first hunt when she grew tall enough to touch the mark with the crown of her head. Triss opened her eyes and smiled to Pyro's soft whines, as the wolf licked her hand, then walked into Cirilla's bedroom. The young witcheress had returned from her hunt during Triss' conversation with Philippa, quickly bathed, then slipped into her bed, reading books on potions and healing. Cirilla climbed down from her bed, hugged the sorceress, and both women exchanged a soft kiss on the cheek, before taking a seat. She was impressed, though she appeared exhausted, Cirilla had taken the time to read.

Despite the pleasant surprised at Cirilla's interest in her studies, Triss was unwilling to let her stay awake and continue, "How was you hunt? You know, you can read those tomorrow, right? Now you need your rest."

"The hunt was uninteresting, a purse of coins for a few drowners, and a drowned dead. I encountered a pack of wolves in the hills and Pyro killed them all, tearing their throats. We roamed the countryside for a bit, then he sniffed out a chest buried beneath an old wagon. It contained two ingots and some quality leather I don't care much for. Placed them in my saddle bag, then we came home... and I'm exhausted." Cirilla whispered softly.

"Try to get some sleep, love." Triss replied, then collected the books and placed them on the nightstand. She used her magic, waving her fingers slightly, to carefully collect Cirilla clothes from the floor. The enchantress hung them on the chair, then kissed the young woman's forehead.

"Are you alright, Triss? You look troubled."

"Mmhmm, just a little weary...like you." Triss answered, then slid her hand across Cirilla's cheeks and neck, "Time for bed. Your eyes are already closing shut."

Cirilla yawned, stretched her body, then fell onto her bed and tucked her head beneath the pillow she had taken from Triss' bedroom, "Goodnight, Triss."

"Sweet dreams, baby." Triss replied softly, _Something is bothering her, she's clinging to my pillow again, burying her head under it. An odd way to sleep...I wonder where she got the habit._ She thought to herself, as she walked away gently pulling the door behind her.

"Triss?"

"Yes, baby girl, what is it?"

"Will you stay with me? Just a little, until I sleep? Ple…" Cirilla paused and lifted her head, "It's really calm now, no winds or rain. I'm tired, but when I lay my head down, I can't sleep easily."

"Of course." Triss answered. She closed the door and walked towards Cirilla, who was now sitting upright in her bed, then climbed in beside her. She sat, unsure for a moment, until the sorceress patted her lap, "Come here. Lay your head on me and tell me what's wrong."

Cirilla tugged on Triss' gown, then scooted closer. Her eyes rose and and she fixed them on the woman she held so close to her heart. Triss, sure of what she felt yet still deeply hesitant, held onto Cirilla as she gazed down directly at her. She had rekindled the special bond she felt towards the sorceress as a young girl. Physically affectionate, her face slid against the soft silky fabric of Triss' gown, tickling the sorceress stomach. Triss' face lit with a smile, as Cirilla wrapped her arms around her waist and held her body. Both women hugged each other silently, until she raised her head, shy yet unruffled. Triss gently took her head into her chest and coiled her arms once more. She kissed Cirilla's face, then gently stroked the side of her cheeks as she tucked her body tightly against the sorceress. Both women experienced a queasy feeling, as their excitement and nervousness built. She'd always found comfort in Triss' arms and often slept with her pillow for solace since her arrival in Kovir. She raised her head and warmly kissed the sorceress on her cheeks, resting her lip on Triss' face for a moment, almost unwilling to let it end.

"I am a woman now, I have my own needs, wants...I feel lonely sometimes, but it's nothing like I felt as I fled the Wild Hunt. Most days, I'm in utter bliss here with you and Geralt, truly. I'm free to do as I wish. I'm a witcher, following in Geralt's footsteps, and I help people...like you do..." Cirilla said softly, as she raised her hand, wiped her eyes, then held onto Triss' arms, "I am grateful for everything you've all done for me."

"I feel...No, I'm glad you are here with us. You are free to follow your heart and walk your own path. You will always have a home." Triss answered, slowly rocking their body.

"I remember you holding me against your body like this when I was a little girl. You rocked your body then too, I missed that…" She paused for a moment, the silence was pregnant with feeling and emotion. "It's funny, your breasts were much smaller then...now they are so large." Cirilla said, her voice trembled as she tried to lighten the mood.

"Ciri!" Triss said, surprised.

"I remember this...your heart still beats with the same sound...nervous and afraid to make the first move. You hold a place in my heart no one could fill, Triss." Cirilla said chuckling, yet the quiver in her voice said something different, and she began to snivel softly.

"Cirilla…I—I don't know what to say...I..."

"I love you...so much. You were the sister I never had, and more. Now you've become so much more. I needed you...this. You can't just be a sister to me, it's not enough anymore and it's not fair!" Cirilla said, quietly, as she moved her head back and forth, pressing her face against Triss' breast for comfort.

"Don't do this, Ciri, please. It doesn't matter what we call each other...what I feel is true." Triss said softly.

"You don't know how much it hurts to hear you say that." She scratched at the sorceress' side, as her tears soaked through Triss' gown, pooling against her skin. "Why...why...why are you still afraid to call me your daughter?

"Please...don't cry. I've never stopped loving you." Triss said, taking short deep breaths to steady her emotions. Her eyes widened, as her thoughts and emotions poured through. She struggled to calm herself. Tears flowed through Triss' lashes, though she had closed her eyes. The sorceress laid her head atop Cirilla's, her voice trembled, and her arms tightened around Cirilla's body. _This is what's troubling her. It's me, I'm hurting the little girl I love so much._

Triss raised her chin gently and their eyes met. She intended to comfort the girl, but Cirilla raised her hand and using her thumb, she gently wiped the tears from Triss' face. Unable to contain her emotions as she gazed into Cirilla's eyes, the enchantress broke down entirely, all her defenses had fallen away by a simple act of love.

"I'm tormenting you, baby girl, and I'm sorry. To deny my love for you now would be wrong, and to say I have no desire to call you my daughter...is a lie I cannot speak, Ciri. I've come to love you as though I carried you in my own womb."

"Why won't you then? Do you not love me enough or want me for a daughter?

"No! Never think that, Ciri, never doubt our love for you—Were it so simple, love...I miss you whenever you are away and cherish every moment we are together. You know that, right?"

"Mmhmm, I know…" Cirilla whispered.

"Triss?"

"Yes, baby girl?" She whispered, her voice desperate and shaky.

"Can you read me a story? Any story. I just want to hear your voice. I've missed it."

"Alright." Triss said, then raised her hand and fetched the book from Cirilla's dresser with magic. More and more, as she'd added motherhood to her list of duties, Triss began to use magic for simple tasks. She gently flicked her wrist and opened the book, then bewitched the pages as she wrapped her arms around Cirilla.

"You're using magic." Cirilla mumbled, her eyelids lifting slowly, heavy with sleep, as she nuzzled her face and body, tightly wrapped in Triss' arms.

"Once upon a time…" Triss began to read a story, then gazed down and saw Cirilla had already closed her eyes. She sat deep in thoughts, as the girl's warm breath blew through her gown against her body, then rested her lips on her head with a loving kiss.

 *****][*****

All across Kovir, there was talk of war in the air and on the tongues of its citizens as young Koviri men prepared themselves. In the past, Kovir had no need to field a standing army, Its wealth, however, had allowed the prosperous nation to raise a mercenary army, but under Tancred Thyssen's rule, Kovir had built a powerful army to counter her warring neighbors. Showing his support for the mages prosecuted under Radovid, Tancred solidified his kingdom's status and offer sanctuary to mages. Kovir's power continued to grow, as more mages sought refuge from Radovid and the Church of the Eternal Fire. The King of Kovir and Poviss asserted his influence and in mere months, the church had lost the power and prestige it once held in the region. The Eternal Fire had lost against the mages' cause for preaching false doctrine and prosecuting both humans and nonhumans without trial. Novigrad, and thus Redania, became the seat of the fallen church's power. Now, more than ever, and seeking to regain its lost influence, the church had solidified it's radical doctrine and rallied its knights in service of Radovid. Though it had won him enemies, Tancred had elevated Kovir's standing as a rival power amongst the northern kingdoms. The Treaty of Lan Exeter had lost its significance as Radovid signaled open hostilities towards Kovir and Poviss. After Radovid's interference with the treaty's tenet of _Mare Liberum Apertum_ , the 'free open seas', Tancred held no affirmation to it. The final coup de grace was signaled as Radovid began to hinder Kovir trade in retaliation for her harboring of mages.

Kovir and Poviss now held the seat of the mage's' power and control as the Council and Conclave thrived, gaining support and prestige under Triss' leadership. Under sorceress Margarita's guidance, and with the aid of her sisters, the mages gathered in full on the island where New Aretuza stood, to ready themselves for the coming war. Marred by her loss, Margarita was determined to make amends for the students she'd lost in Novigrad to Radovid's witch hunters. Though the formal opening of New Aretuza was delayed, word of the school's establishment, and the mages gathering there, enraged Radovid and the Church. As sorceresses and mages gathered, no one dared attack the island. Margarita Laux-Antille spared no expense, with Kovir's wealth at her disposal, New Aretuza was a mage fortress. Always the educator, Margarita had anticipated teaching young children gifted in magic. Sources, they were called, and as it's rector, she hoped to take on new students after the war ended.

Triss sat deep in thought as Evelyne approached her. It had been a stressful morning at the court and the sorceress was weary; her thoughts, though focused on her duties, drifted to her lover and child with each free moment in her day. She sighed, then continued scrolling through documents related to regulations on tariffs, commerce, and trade. As Radovid's hostility grew towards Kovir after Tancred rejected his request to surrender the mages seeking shelter there, Triss began to anticipate and plan for war with Redania. Using her authority and influence in Tancred's court, the sorceress recommended the halting of all trade with Redania and Nilfgaard. Further seeking to cut Radovid's access to supplies and provision for his army, Triss had also advised the king, advocating for the expulsion of all Nilfgaardian merchant ships from Koviri ports, and the immediate seizure of all Redanian vessels in Kovir.

The mines of Poviss offered rich deposits of salts, nickel, and many precious metals. Kovir and Poviss dominated the northern kingdoms in its export of fine glass, silver, gold, iron ore for weapons, and most importantly, dimeritium, a substance potent to mages, and one which the sorceress sought to ensure did not reach Radovid and his witch hunters. Triss knew the nobles and miners of Poviss would reject her actions, yet she had still managed to sway them. Her methods were ruthless, and angered many of Poviss' nobles, but the sorceress had weighed her choices and accepted that the gain outweighed the risk. Taking no chances, though she was certain they wouldn't dare challenge her authority, Triss strengthened their support and consensus by reducing the levies on their mines for a period of six months.

"More complaints from the nobles, Eve?" Triss said jokingly, as the sorceress Evelyne approached, "Radovid is at our doorstep and all they seem to care about are their pockets."

"No, I carry reports from the eastern front and from our spies. The generals have already received their copies and, as you requested—demanded—" Evelyne laughed, then pulled herself a chair and sat. She broke the seal on the documents, "The intelligence office asked these be brought to you immediately. I was on my way here, so I took them from a rather frightened-looking soldier."

"What does it say?" Triss said, chuckling lightly, as she studied her sister's face. The sorceress held a grin as she read through the papers, then chuckled, "Eve? What does it say?"

"Radovid's army is vast, yet poorly equipped. He has heavy siege weapons, but there are rumors of dissent—the men are not receiving their wages. Redanian coins are now being minted with cheap copper, and Radovid lacks even the gold to supply his army. Your plan is working flawlessly." Evelyne whispered, as she read mockingly through the report.

"True, it's working, but each day the nobles demand more reductions in their levies, and my refusal would definitely earn me some enemies." Triss replied, "Am I doing the right thing?" _An animal is most dangerous when it's desperate, and Radovid will be desperate._

"They dare not challenge you. The nobles can be greedy and stupid at times, Triss, but you have the King's trust and confidence." Evelyne said, then lifted a second document, "Hmm, word from a Vernon Roche. It says Nilfgaard is readying war plans for Skellige and Kovir. It seems Emhyr seeks to remove their queen, then move on Kovir once we are weakened."

"That man has his spies everywhere." Triss nodded. She folded a piece of parchment, then moved to the next document.

"This is interesting...It says Radovid has increased efforts to mine more dimeritium in Redania. There are whispers of a new weapon, but he does not know what. Witch hunters, and the dogs of the Eternal Fire, are blabbering about it." Evelyne said, as Triss raised her head curiously. "What do you think it is?"

"I can only imagine, Eve. This pride weapon of Radovid's can only be designed for one thing…" Triss replied, stretching out her hand to take the report from the sorceress Evelyne.

"Mages!" Both sorceress whispered in unison.

"This is a new development, and I need more information. Where are the other reports?" Triss asked, as she quickly shuffled through the papers lying before her.

The sorceress scribbled an order on a piece of official parchment, then marked it with her seal. She raised her head and stared at the glass in a daydream as Evelyne shuffled through more reports, carefully reading each line of text as she scrolled through information that was of no consequence to the mages. Much of the information in the reports were solely of a military nature, the daily schedules of Redanian general's, words from peasants on the streets, and yet the sorceress deciphered each cryptic word. The men of the intelligence services took great pride in their duties and diligently recorded their observations in great detail. Triss blinked as the dazzling green glow of the stained glass caught her eyes. She stared with a wan smile as flocks of birds flew past the opened window, dimming the sunlight, then turned her gaze to her work at hand. The sorceress folded the order she had written, then signaled a courier to approach the table. She whispered to the man, handed him a small stack of documents she and Evelyne had been working on, then waved him off politely.

"Daydreaming about him?" Evelyne whispered.

"Mmhmm, Geralt and my baby." Triss replied, then turned her gaze to meet Evelyne's, "Did you find anything else?"

"No, these reports say nothing about a new weapon...Hmm, this may prove useful to us. Redanian merchants are in an uproar over the devaluation of her currency. Also, her soldiers' weapons and armor are in a state of disrepair. Radovid is having difficulty to finding the resources to replace and repair their equipment." Evelyne said, she scanned the document keenly, then raised her head and continued, "Unfortunately, the witch hunters are well equipped. Their weapons are forged with dimeritium, Radovid's guards too."

Triss chuckled, her face held a look of disdain as Evelyne mention witch hunters and Radovid. She curled her lips and mumbled, "Ever the coward...he surrounds himself with monsters. No matter, the bulk of his army will face us disgruntled with aging weapons and armor. Radovid's war with Nilfgaard has left his men weary from years of fighting and dying. I intend to deal with those who claim themselves superior to sorceresses. Witch hunters? Monsters, all of them!"

"You can be terrifying when angered, do you know that? I pity the soul who makes an enemy of you, sister." Evelyne joked.

Triss raised her eyebrows, "I have just one enemy, Eve, and when he's dead, I'll rest easy knowing we are all safe from harm." _I need to verify this development immediately,_ She thought, then called out, "Guard!"

Her voice echoed across the chamber and Evelyne gazed at her sister's unblinking eyes as a guard opened the large wooden doors and stepped in. The heavily armored man marched across the room, and the loud clunk of his armor, as his breastplate rubbed against the mail beneath, sounded across the room and scared away a pair of swallows the sorceress had fixed her eyes on.

"Swallows." She mumbled. _Reminds me of my little girl._

Graceful birds, swallows, beautiful creatures that often soared the skies for much of their lives. The sight of such birds perched on the ledge captured and held her gaze. The flock had migrated to Kovir with the summer and they could often be seen flying high above and across the countryside.

"M'lady…" The guard mumbled, then stepped closer to the table.

Triss let out a slight grin, she recognized the lieutenant of the royal guards by the way he carried himself, and his voice, though their helmets concealed much of their faces. She whispered, with a soft smile. "Das, please, stop with the formalities and gave this to the intelligence office. Thank you."

"Lady Merigold…" Das said, then bowed again catching himself and pausing, before stepping back.

 *****][*****

During the brutal winter, Tancred and his generals oversaw the preparation of the army, as Triss rallied more mages in support of Kovir. Under her trusted counsel, mages now loyal to Kovir's defense set their plans in motion. The longer than normal spring bought more time for the army to build garrisons and fortification along the eastern regions of Talgar and Velhad. As the spring turned to summer, Koviri spies across Redania and Nilfgaard reported no significant movement of the Redanian and Nilfgaardian armies, say for the vast buildup of men and resources in Redania. Tancred, his mage advisor Triss, and his generals, remained cautious, and the sorceress took all necessary precautions to protect her friends and fellow mages. Pressed to defend her by the way of the seas, Kovir's navy stood poised as Tancred focused his army's efforts to the east on the border with Redania. Triss petitioned the most experienced mages to remain in Pont Vanis, with Tancred's approval, then asked the young and less experienced mages to camp at New Aretuza, where they were protected as they trained under Margarita and Keira. Soon the mages gathered at New Aretuza began readying themselves to move to the eastern front at a moment's notice. After adjourning their meetings with Tancred and his generals, Triss and Evelyne attended a gathering at New Aretuza with her sisters, then the sorceress skipped the dining and returned to Pont Vanis, to her lover.

Some months ago, during a hastily called session with the other mages, Triss had handed Evelyne a very critical task. She asked her sister to gather reports of a magic nature dealing with the Redanian army and mages. Under his command, King Radovid of Redania also had mages who had sworn loyalty to him after the events at Loc Muinne. Led by Carduin of Kovir, the former mage advisor to King Esterad, many had sided with Redania merely to save themselves from Radovid's wrath. Though powerful in their own right, Redanian mages held a deep fear of the Lodge of Sorceresses and, though the Lodge was no longer active, word had reached Redania that Triss Merigold led a newly formed Council and Conclave. Under her leadership, both chambers of mages were now supported by King Tancred of Kovir and wielded great influence. The balance of power in the Northern Kingdoms had quietly shifted to Kovir following the persecution of mages during the war between Nilfgaard and Redania.

It was just before nightfall when the sorceress returned to her home from an exhausting day at court. Triss had spent the day dealing with tariffs, politics and matters of the nobility. She had also inspected Evelyne's progress with the mages, though they had yet to receive any word from Radovid's mages. She removed her slippers, resting her feet against the cool floor for a moment, then exited her study where she had emerged through a portal. Triss hadn't seen Rosina since her brief visit home at midday and she was eager to nurse her child.

She opened the door, stepped into the hall and smoothed her dress, as Geralt stood there waiting. He greeted her with a soft stare, then pushed his body off the wall and stood, inviting her forward.

Triss paused, raised her eyes and gazed at him lovingly, "Hello, witcher."

"You're late…again." Geralt mumbled, his voice rough.

"Forgive me." Triss whispered, standing still as she stared back at him. She took a step forward, and he did the same. Her voice soft, deeply alluring, she whispered, "Come here."

The witcher raised his hand reaching for her body, but Triss took his fingers and placed them on the nape of her neck, whining softly as his hand came in contact her body. Geralt pulled against her gown, pulling her into him. "How was your day?" He mumbled, as her body throbbed all over, vibrating to his deep growl.

Triss raised her head, slightly canted, and met his eyes. Her left hand traced Geralt's arm from the nape of her neck down to his side, then the sorceress slipped her fingers beneath his shirt. His muscles rippled and flexed to each gentle touch of her fingers, as she laced her right hand into his, "My day was long, brutal and missing your touch..."

"Finally, we are alone." Geralt mumbled, then brought his lips to hers, kissing his sorceress harshly. He slid his mouth across her cheeks down to her neck, "You smell nice...taste nice..."

"Geralt, I'm sweaty, don't lick my…oh shit, ummm, move your lips a little more, witcher." She gasped, pulled him closer and held his neck, as he kissed along her collar and down over her firm breasts.

"I've missed you, Triss." He moaned her name against her skin, kissing her sweat.

"I missed you too." She whispered, panting, "Where are my girls?"

"Asleep… Ciri's resting, Rosi wore her down." He mumbled, "Your girls? Well, it's time you stopped running from Ciri. She won't stop."

"I know. You know what's happening here, don't you?" Triss asked, then pinched her witcher's side. "Then say something, tell me what you want me to do, because I'm so lost...my mind is racing in circles and I'm hurting her."

"You know what I wanted, Triss, when I chose the life you offered me.." Geralt mumbled raising Triss' chin, "I told you in Novigrad, no one would do what you did for Ciri, no one. If you're not her mother, then who is? I thought we talked about this the night Rosi was born."

"I need time, just a little more time..." Triss whispered, then pulled on his shirt and kissed him, "Where's Rosi?"

"Asleep on Ciri's chest…she's exhausted from riding Ciri's legs. We're alone."

"Yes, we are and you're mine." She smiled, showering his face with soft kisses.

Just out of view from the parlor, she pried him forcefully from her body, pulled open his shirt and slammed his back against the wall. His torturing kisses had stirred a deep burning passion. Geralt pushed off the wall, opening her dress, and kissing her forehead as her belt and gown fell to the floor with a soft thud. She stood in her knickers, as his eyes eagerly worshiped her body. Triss quickly removed his shirt, then pants, pausing as his hands curiously wandered her curves to see what she'd do. She kissed him hungrily as they stumbled back into the study. The sorceress wanted her witcher as much as he yearned for her. She kissed his salty body; nipping, nibbling and licking his chest as they went to the floor. Triss' fingers clutched onto his body, causing him to moan and groan into her mouth, his hands gripping her hips. She raised her body and sealed the door with magic. Once again, Geralt's hands moved, exploring her soft skin, as he cupped her breast. Her bright blue eyes glittered lasciviously in the dull glow of the fireplace, as she stared into her husband's eyes. She shivered, panting, as his fingers stroked her flesh with small, soft gentle squeezes. He raised his body, his tongue slowed, dangerous, as he traced the sweltry, sticky curve between her breast. The heat from her chest hugged his face when she twisted her body. The soft breathes of his lips made her scream silently.

Slowly, Geralt went to his knees, hugging her tightly, as he lifted her onto a chair and peeled his mouth from her body. Triss grabbed her husband's head forcing his lips forward onto her soft flesh, but the witcher twisted his neck and slipped from her fingers. He grabbed her arm and pinned it against the chair, as her body tensed with her fleshly desires and frustration. The witcher raised his left hand, gently pressing Triss' back against the chair, then slowly, deliberately moved his mouth to her breast as she held onto his neck scratching at his flesh.

He traced his tongue across her skin. "You taste so good, salty, sweaty...so…"

"Shut up, Geralt." Triss whispered softly, panting, as he worked.

Geralt moved his lips further down her body, as he felt her relax. Triss' harsh fingers were suddenly gentle against his skin, as the witcher traced a path of soft kisses down her chest, across her breast, and down to her stomach. He raised his sorceress' legs bracing them across his shoulders as he slid his finger against her skin. Desperately, the witcher tasted each part of her exposed flesh, his tongue slipping deep between her thighs, into her, as she cried out. Triss gasped for air as he pried her legs apart, then raised her hips, and ran her fingers against her lover's back, as he focused his lips between her legs. She yelped, then quickly cupped her own mouth as her hand gripped Geralt's head, tugging on his hair. He bit gently, playfully, then slid his tongue deeper, raising his witcher eyes as his sorceress threw her head backward, twisting her body. Triss slid her hands across her breasts and up her neck, her fingers parting her own hair in utter ravishment. He watched and grinned, as her body dissolved euphorically beneath his lips, her thighs trembling against his face. Smiling, Triss hid her face for a moment, then raised her head, her eyes still avoiding his gaze, until Geralt called her name and drew her loving gaze back to him.

The sorceress pulled her husband's face to hers and kissed him. Tasting his satisfying lips, she felt her body drenched with sweat, as Geralt's hands touched her side, "My turn, witcher, don't resist me."

He tried to hold onto her, but Triss raised her feet and held him back. Her eyes burned with a certain passionate, almost animalistic, desire as she gazed at his crooked grin. She shoved him onto his back, briefly pinning him on the floor with her feet, then climbed down, moving her hips sensually as she straddled Geralt's chest. Triss' fingers sparked, yearning to fulfill his every deep, hidden desire, as she teasingly kissed his face. The sorceress raised her eyes and silently pleaded for him to let her take full control, then flaunted her breasts, knowing her witcher yearned to take them into his mouth. Like the warmth of a candle, Triss felt her husband's eyes on her body as she moved, gently brushing her breasts against his body with a single purpose. She kissed down his chest, slowly trailing a stinging sensation down his skin, her fingers raking as they trailed.

Triss paused, just below her witcher's waist. She blew softly, planting a gentle kiss, then flicked her tongue along him, gazing into his eyes, "How was that?"

"Yeah..." Geralt mumbled.

"That's not fair. I'm going to make you scream my name and lose yourself." Triss giggled.

Craving, she lowered her lips, loving Geralt's response to her stimulant, as she moved moved down. Spinning, her witcher's mind spiraled, and his breathing grew louder, when she raked her fingers along his stomach, down his thighs. His left palm lay flat against the wooden floor as his right hand curled into a tight fist. Triss smiled, as Geralt's muscles tensed beneath her. She slid her warm tongue against his inner thigh, caressing his cool flesh, slowly moving up in a tease. The heat of his body so close to her face, his scent she found so appealing, it overwhelmed her senses. Lustifully, Triss continued sliding her hands against his flesh, varying the sensation, using a little magic to cool and warm his skin, as she took the witcher, slowly moving to please him. Geralt curled his body upward, reacting to her warm lips and tongue.

She stopped, and raised her head, "You can hold my head, but...don't you do anything abrupt or I'll make you pay for it."

"Hey, don't stop…" He protested, his eyes ogling her in lust.

Triss took his hands and placed them on the side of her face, then lowered her lips. She felt his body shivering as her tongue slowly circled, gently caressing him. Geralt had been watching her every move and the thought of her witcher's eyes peering at her made the enchantress more aggressive. Triss moved her finger and he flinched. She let out a muffled laugh, then continued to torture him with the soft twirls of her tongue and gentle massages of her fingers. She rested her left hand against his chest, shocking him softly. Geralt moaned loudly, his hand slipped from her head as he gripped the floor, raising his pulsing body in spasm. She held him, hoping to prolong the pleasure he felt, then raised her head with a tantalizing smile as the witcher growled her name.

"Did you enjoy that?" She whispered, then ran her thumb, slowly wiping her lips, as she sensually licked it in a tease.

Geralt grabbed her arm and brought her closer. Triss hovered her face just above his, as her witcher's hand found her cheeks. He slowly inched her closer until their lips met in a fiery dance. Their passions boiled over, as he kissed her hungrily. Triss lay her body against his, her breasts firmly resting on his chest.

"That was nice. I..."

"Nice? That's it?! Well that won't do...I am going to make love to you, gently, slowly..." She whispered, pressing her hips on him, as she brought her warm lips back to his.

"It was more than nice...amazing actually, beautiful..."

"Uh-huh..." She murmured, moving atop him, her eyes hazy with lust, as Geralt ran his hand down her back, down to her rear. She let out a soft cry, then a soft request, "Kiss me, witcher."

He kissed her lips harshly, then mumbled, "You are..."

"I'm fervid and I am taking what I want, witcher." She interrupted, kissing him. Her lips stung like fire, insatiable, greedy as he struggled, moaning to her every touch.

Triss had taken control and Geralt could no longer think clearly, a rush of sensations flooded his body as they made love. His lips skimmed her neck, and forced her to retreat briefly. He nibbled at her neck, then her ears, slowly making his way to her chest, and the sorceress was no longer in control. Her witcher had reversed their roles and soon had her resting against the cold floor, as he showered her body with kisses. His mouth, and hands eagerly glided over her smooth chest down to her stomach. She hugged his neck, sliding him up, then moving her hand to his hips as he made love to her. Their eyes locked, never breaking, for what seemed like eternity, their breathing shallow, panting.

Triss raised her head from the floor, kissed, then licked, his lips, as she raised her right thigh along his body, "Oh shit, there…right there." She whispered softly.

Geralt grabbed her body and twisted her hips in a smooth dance, as he spun her around. He rested his chest against her back, as her arms gripped his neck. He wrapped one hand around her waist, kissing her neck and shoulder as his other hand pushed her hair aside, exposing her body to his mouth. Their moans were loud, lustful, and Triss' eyes glinted with anticipation as they knelt on the floor, locked together. She whimpered and move her rear against him as his hand reached to her her front, between her thighs, gently trailing up to her stomach. Her knees buckled but Geralt gripped her body into his, rolled onto the floor and allowed his sorceress to regain her position on top. Her loose hair brushed his face, as he breathed in her sweat, sweaty scent. His blood rushing through his veins, his body stiffened as her fingers sparked with magic. She took his hands and placed them on her breasts, then slowly move her hips, as her eyes ogled his eyes and lips. Slowly their passion built. Geralt grabbed her body, held her neck and kissed her desperately. Their lips and tongues clashed, masking their loud moans and just as it began, their passionate affair ended in a beautiful shower of kisses. Triss dropped her face against his neck, as Geralt wrapped his arms around her body, hugging her tightly.

"That was wonderful." Triss whispered, and kissed his face, "Our first since Rosi's birth. I've missed, and craved, your touch."

Grunting, Geralt kissed her chin. He leaned his head slightly, coyly mumbling, "I needed that, Triss. I needed you."

"No, we needed that, Geralt. It's been so long." She said, then turned her face towards his. Her fingers stroked the soft scar on his face, then she closed her eyes and whispered, "I love you, witcher…and I know you love me, so don't respond, just hold me tightly. Hold me in your arms and never let go."

"Love you too." He mumbled.

"I said don't respond." She smiled, then raised her body slightly, "Make me a bath, husband, so I can nurse our daughter."

"You said 'never let go'."

"Then carry me in your arms." Triss chuckled.

Both took a quick baths, then Triss made her way into the parlor. Cirilla sat in the chair, just in front of the fireplace, with Rosina tucked against her shoulder, asleep. As the sorceress approached, Cirilla opened her eyes and leaned her head over the back of the chair, staring. She smiled as Triss leaned forward, kissed her forehead, then gently caressed her cheeks. Both women expressed a gentle tenderness, then continued to exchange soft greetings, as Cirilla braced her sister's head.

Rosina opened her eyes to her mother and sister's voices, then lifted her head from Cirilla's chest. She grinned, her eyes soft and affectionate, "I kept her asleep so you and Geralt could…"

"You heard us? I'm sorry, baby." Triss whispered, as she hung her face just above Cirilla's.

"Mm-mmm, you need the time alone. He needed you as much as you need him." Cirilla smiled. "I can see how tense you both are. Geralt misses you."

"And I him. I miss you and our Rosi, Ciri." Triss chuckled, "My you've grown. You are so wonderful with your sister. Look how she clings to you."

"I love her…so much. She is the cutest little thing…her scent is so nice." Cirilla replied, just as Rosina turned her head, searching for her mother's voice as the sorceress whispered softly.

 *****][*****

 _ **A Month and Two Weeks Later… July, 1275...**_

The citizens of Kovir looked to their king, the mages led by Triss, and their armies for defense. Though the war with Redania would soon greet their lands, the city of Pont Vanis, and all of Kovir, buzzed with hope rather than despair. Redania fielded a mighty army, yet Kovir's wealth and status allowed her to put forth an army more prepared and fitted for war. Different from their northern neighbors, who fielded armies of conscripts and peasants, Kovir wielded a professional force of well trained men led by officers and knights, all of whom were graduates of her prestigious military academy. Ruthlessly trained in the art of single and unit combat, each Koviri soldier far outclassed their Redanian counterpart in skill and equipment. The wealthiest of the northern kingdoms, Koviri soldiers were equipped with armors and weapons befitting their units. A mixture of heavy and light infantry, spearmen, archers and cavalry dominated the Koviri ranks, all soldiers of their own free will. Their arms and armor were forged by masters in the Koviri ordnance corps.

During the months of uncertainty, a ball was held at Tancred's palace in Lan Exeter, but the sorceresses did not attend. Triss and the others sorceresses decided to show themselves at the second ball announced by the king, this one was to be held at the palace in Pont Vanis, as military tradition dictated. Triss spent her time putting out small fires in the court, as a small, but loud, group of nobles rallied the people in support of an invasion of the Redanian mainland. Nobles pandered as they saw the delay of Redanian forces as evidence of Radovid's weakness from his war with Nilfgaard and from a lack of adequate funds to wage war against Kovir. They urge King Tancred to invade and reunite the kingdoms under Kovir's rule. However, Tancred, ever the calm and calculating ruler, heeded Triss' counsel not to be the aggressor. Although the generals had hoped for a quick decisive end to the war, they all accepted the sorceress' counsel and prepared their units for war. Triss knew Radovid's cunning and news from Kovir's spies, and her own sources, had revealed that Redania was amassing men and supplies to wage a decisive campaign. She also learned that Radovid had left his rear on the Pontar exposed to attack. Though weary, the sorceress looked forward the to the coming festivities, as Tancred announced the ball to honor the mages and the men of Kovir's army.

Triss returned from the court where she had pleaded, even threatened, that Philippa Eilhart be pardoned and granted safety in Kovir. She had also alerted the King and generals to Radovid's weakness along the Pontar, then proposed a plan to seek an alliance with the Queen of Skellige to keep Nilfgaard at bay, while a contingent of Kovir's army sailed to attack Redania by way of the Pontar river, hence forcing Radovid to split his forces and fight on two fronts. Aware that Emhyr var Emreis of Nilfgaard would not move his forces if the raiders of Skellige threatened his coastal cities, Triss laid out more details of her plan, asking Tancred to launch an invasion of Redania with the aim of capturing the cities of Novigrad and Oxenfurt, yet she insisted the attack commence only after Redania had struck first. She asked the fleet be positioned in the Skellege Isles, where they could easily make the short voyage to Redania. Adept and a keen tactician, King Tancred saw the logic in her plan and, though deeply troubled by the developments, such as her demands, disguised as pleas, for her sister Philippa, he agreed to seek an alliance with the Isles and sent a light invasion fleet to Redania, by way of the Pontar, when the moment was right.

As it was her plan to seek the alliance, Tancred ordered the sorceress to visit Skellige and forge the alliance with the new queen, on Kovir's behalf. Lastly, the King had shown his willingness to consider her personal request, yet he warned the matter of the sorceress Philippa Eilhart was to be given special consideration upon her return from Skellige. Before departing the palace to ready herself for the ball, Triss learned from Evelyne that Keira and Margarita would be in attendance. She emerged from her portal, opened the door from her lab, and walked into the parlor where Geralt sat next to Cirilla, clad in the red and black of his wolven armor. In his arms he held Rosina against his chest as his finger hovered just above her face. Playfully, Rosina reached for her father's finger and latched on, just as Geralt turned his head and greeted the sorceress. She halted as the witcher gently handed Rosina to her sister, then rose to his feet. It had been some time since the witcher had donned his armor, yet it fitted his body like a perfect glove. The scent of polished leather filled her nose, his powerful frame hidden beneath his cloak, the same color as her evening gown. Triss gazed with a certain infatuation at his muscles straining against the tight leather across his legs and forearms; his armor fitted his body like a glove.

She gestured with her finger and Geralt stepped forward. Like a creature in heat, Triss pulled her witcher into her and kissed him harshly, "You look handsome in your armor, Geralt."

He grabbed her waist and lifted her off her feet, "You look…"

"I look and feel impassioned, Geralt, I could rip your armor off and…"

"We have some time." He mumbled, setting her on her feet.

Triss backed away, against the wall, and soon the sorceress had nowhere to retreat, "You have me cornered husband...now what?"

"This…" Geralt replied, as he took her hand and kissed her.

Her soft passionate cries drew Cirilla's gaze, as she lifted Rosina and pointed to their parents, "Look, little sis...should we help or let our father devour her?...Yeah, I think so too." Cirilla whispered, resting her face softly on Rosina's stomach. "She's a beautiful sorceress and our father is smitten."

"I'm sorry, lover, we have no time. My breasts are full and tender to the touch, I need to nurse your daughter before she starts to cry." Triss whispered, as she kissed his frowning lips, "Get ready, witcher, we have a ball to attend. The culinarian said he's preparing five hundred different pastries. Geralt, five hundred! I am going to gorge myself in sweets, it's been so long and the last ball we attended ended with…"

"Don't remind me about that horrible night, Triss." Geralt mumbled, his face twisted as he recalled the night, "Are you sure about the sweets? I'm sweet."

"Mmhmm, you however, are a special kind of sweet, Geralt, just for my lips alone." She answered.

"Your twenty two inch waist, remember?" He mumbled.

"Geralt, I gave up my twenty two inch waist for twenty three when I gave you a child, and I have no regrets...I liked my body before, but I love my curves—look at these." Triss teased, as she gazed down at her pert breasts. "Close your mouth, Geralt."

She gestured at her voluptuously curvy body swaying slightly, as Geralt's eyes followed each tiny movement of her hips. "Damn...I want..." He stopped mid sentence as she hushed his lips with her finger.

"I know—" Triss chuckled playfully, as she pulled on his armor and brought her witcher's face close to hers. "— and don't you dare suggest I'll be corpulent from eating pastries, witcher. Because, you'll get nothing but silence from me."

"Never." He answered, gripping onto her waist. Geralt's hunger and desire for her body had only grown since the birth of their child. Her accentuated curves drove an almost animalistic lust in him.

"Good." She said, playfully tapping Geralt's nose with her finger, as he responded with his typical wolfish grin.

She gently pushed her husband aside and walked to Cirilla. Triss kissed her on the cheek, gently brushing the hair from her face. Then took Rosina into her arms and told Cirilla to ready herself. To her surprise, Cirilla shook her head and insisted on spending the night caring for her sister. Dreading the nobles, she had decided not to attend. In truth, she only wished for them to enjoy the night alone, absent worries or Rosina's cries. Triss kissed her lips, then buried her face in her daughter's neck, causing the child to let out a beautiful, loud ensorcelling laugh. Rosina's first audible laugh, which caught her mother completely unprepared. Geralt stood, almost frozen, a special chill ran across the witcher's spine. Triss' gentle touches and soft smile drew more laughter, as she lifted Rosina into the air, playfully kissing her face and neck. The sorceress chortled from their moment, then cuddled her child as she began to frantically move her mouth, searching for her mother's breast.

Cirilla gave a smothered laugh, gently pulling on Rosina's hand, "She's hungry."

"Yes, she is...look at how she moves her mouth." Triss answered, gently patting Rosina's cheeks with her finger.

"She's impatient, like me." Cirilla said proudly, then swayed her body and bent at the waist to gaze at her sister's face, "I can't wait till she's older. Can you imagine the mischief she'll cause."

"Mmhmm, and you will be right there beside her, I bet." Triss whispered.

Cirilla covered her face, then revealed it causing Rosina to smile, "Of course I will."

"I hope she grows to be as strong-willed as you someday, Ciri." Triss mumbled softly. Cirilla listened as she ran her finger, gently massaging Rosina's eyebrows, "Calm down, Rosi., I have two teats and you can have them both, baby...There, love, don't hurt mommy."

"She has you and Geralt wrapped around her finger. She will be a force to reckoned with when she is older." Cirilla smiled.

"She has you wrapped around her fingers as well." _But she definitely has her father and I firmly under her command...Triss_ thought to herself. She cradled and carried Rosina to their bedroom, then sat in the chair beside their bed, "You are so beautiful. Your father and I made you. I carried you in my womb for nine full moons and now you are..."

She paused, as Geralt walked into their bedroom. His eyes caught the outline of his wife sitting on the rocking chair, his child in her arms as she whispered to his daughter. Lost in their deep intimate bond, both mother and daughter gazed into each other's eyes, forgetting of Geralt's presence. Full and engorged, her expectant breasts ached as she cradled Rosina's head. Triss nudged her breast into Rosina's mouth, but the child refused to latched on. She sang to calm the frantic child and Geralt stood mesmerized, as he listened to the sweet sound of her shaky voice. Triss squeezed, wincing as she gently expelled milk from her teat into her daughter's mouth, just as Geralt turned to leave.

She raised her eyes, concerned by Rosina's actions, "Wait, Geralt, don't leave. Come and sit with us. I think I did something wrong and now Rosi refuses to suckle. What do I do?"

Geralt froze where he stood. He spun, then slowly made his way to them as Triss rose from the chair and climbed into their bed with Rosina in her arms.

"Calm down, maybe she's not hungry." He mumbled, then ran his finger along Rosina's cheeks. His child opened her mouth hungrily and followed his finger. Lovingly, Geralt led her mouth to her mother's exposed breast.

"Please, baby, just suck for mommy." Triss said, frantic, as the breath from her lips grazed her daughter's face.

"Relax, she's playful...and hungry. She'll eat, just wait." Geralt said softly, his deep voice reassuring and soothing to both of them.

Triss sighed, as she felt her teat brushing against the tongue and soft gums of her child. Rosina moved her mouth, gently at first then she began to suckle frantically, "Finally, she's eating, Geralt. She's alright. I thought I'd done something wrong. Your child is so stubborn."

"She got that from you, Triss. Look how perfect you are with her." He replied.

"This is so amazing, Geralt, I'm sorry I shunned you from sharing this experience with me and our child." Triss exhaled deeply, as she felt the surge of milk rushing through her breast, a tingling sensation as Rosina sucked. The bond they shared was like no other. The sorceress raised her hand and took her lover's face, kissing him tenderly, "Thank you, love."

"Mmhmm." He growled, then wiped the seeping milk rolling down Rosina's cheeks, as Triss switched, so Rosina could nurse her other breast.

Geralt watched silently as Rosina nursed, his senses heightened as he listened to the excited sucking of his daughter, her tiny hands gripping his finger as her cheeks moved. He hovered close, just above Rosina's face, as she drifted to sleep in her mother's arms. His witcher eyes shone proudly, as Triss rested her head on his shoulders, breathing in the scent of his hair. Cirilla entered the bedroom and gently took her sleeping sister from her mother, so the sorceress could ready herself for the ball. Triss smiled, brushed the hair from Cirilla's cheeks, then slid her hands to her neck, softly hugging her. As they parted and broke their tender embrace, Cirilla placed Rosina on her shoulder and gently patted her back to Triss' instructions until she burped. She carried Rosina to her bedroom, where Cirilla laid her on her bed, then climbed in beside her sister. She rested her head on Triss' pillow, gazing at Rosina who slept sprawled on her back with her hands at her side. Meanwhile inside her bedroom, Triss unlaced her dress and let it fall to the floor.

She took the ruby colored gown she had fashioned specially for this night with Geralt, then stood before the mirror. He watched appreciatively, as the fabric inched up her thighs and along her hips, then sides, as she slipped on her gown. Geralt took a necklace from the dresser, then slid his finger along her shoulders, as he removed her witcher's medallion and tried to place a necklace around her neck, but Triss protested. She would wear nothing say her witcher's medallion a gift Geralt had given her the night he asked her to marry him. She pulled her hair aside and asked him to place her medallion back around her neck, but Geralt could not resist the sight before him. He kissed her collar, then her neck, again and again, hungrily, moving up behind ear, brushing it with his nose, as he hung the medallion around her neck. When the witcher was done, she spun her body and gently nudged him.

"Geralt, what can you tell me about Skellige's queen?" Triss whispered, as she held onto him, "Do you think an alliance with her is possible?"

"Cerys?...Hmm, she's very cunning and clever. Young, but smart, meticulous and weighs each option carefully. In some ways she reminded me of you...made me miss you even more." He grinned, as his eyes took in every aspect of her face. "She's resourceful, never rushes to act, but when she does, she does so with force and determination. She cares about her people, their future. Again, like you." Geralt said, as he pawed at her waist, "I liked her. Why do you want to know about her? What's this about an alliance?"

"Hmm, 'like her', huh?" Triss asked, raising an eyebrow playfully and stroking his face.

"Stop it! She's young enough to be my daughter. I only meant she's a good woman, a good queen." Geralt muttered, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him.

"Mmhmm, I'm jesting, but...I've been asked—ordered I should say, to seek an alliance with Skellige. Emhyr will move on Kovir if we don't hold him back, I am certain of it. We need this alliance with Skellige to keep Nilfgaard at bay while we deal with Radovid and his army." Triss replied, then shifted her breasts in her dress, "I also need to figure out how to keep Ciri protected, I have a feeling Emhyr may revive his plans for her. When he learns she is alive and well he will send his people after me to get to you. He will definitely send someone after you, and that will cause me to act. I doubt the outcome will be good for anyone involved. I fear he will send someone after our girl, Geralt, and you know what i'll do he does, don't you?"

"Hmm, I know what you'll do if provoked, but how will you keep her safe from him?" Geralt asked, as he stare down at her breast, "Emhyr promised not to send anyone after us, but I trust the man as far as I can throw him. If he tries to harm you I'll...?"

"I know, Geralt, and you need not ask such things. Hey this is serious, look up here." Triss smiled, then pushed his head up as she continued to adjust her bust. "I will do what I must to keep her from his clutches—you know that."

"Yeah...so, uh...when do you leave?" Geralt asked.

"I depart in a few days." Triss answered, then removed three red strings from his armor. She fastened them to her body with magic, then playfully ran her finger across his chest. She took his swords from the wall and handed them to him, one after the other, "But, enough of that...tonight, you and I will spend the evening on each other's arms...Ready?"

"Mmhmm," Geralt mumbled, as she opened a portal from their bedroom into the courtyard of the palace, then took his arm and entered.

 *****][*****

 _ **The ball...**_

The night was calm, Triss wore an elegant ruby red evening gown. The soft fabric graced her sides and wrapped around her hips, her backless gown exposing and revealing her smooth skin beneath. Strands of hair graced her neck and face, as Geralt ravage his wife with his eyes. Loosely fastened to her arms, just above her elbows, were two of the strings from her witcher's armor. They held a transparent shawl, that draped across her back. It was an old custom for the women of Kovir to wear an item from their lover's or betrothed armor in times of war, and Triss, by her actions, had made a bold statement. The sorceress hid a third string around her left thigh, just above her dagger. It was a place her witcher alone ventured. The front of her gown hugged her sides and curves, accenting her beautiful shape as it flowed to the ground, gently revealing her slippers. The loosely tied fabric of her dress covered her stomach and still petite waist. Bold, the flow of the smooth chiffon narrowly tapered at her back, just below her waist, then draped softly along her skirt. Her sleeves were the length of her arms, a little narrow, and tightly hugging her soft skin. Their gentle flow, ended just below her wrist. Triss wore no gloves, and her fingers tortured Geralt with her very touch. She radiated bewitchingly beside her husband, as her floor length skirt glided along the polished marble floor.

Together, they emerged from her portal into the courtyard to a beautiful scene of burning fire pits, long wooden posts draped with flags, and the coat of arms of Kovir and the house of Thyssen adorned the palace walls. Noblewomen dressed in their customary wear, locks tied and hidden from view as they clung to the arms of their lovers and lords, yet she did not. The witcher and his sorceress strolled through the garden hand in hand. Her hair fashioned in a single loose tie, strands of hair swayed freely into gentle breeze, between the beautiful blooms of rose bushes. It was strange, yet beautiful that such magnificent roses blossomed amid the ugliness, that was the war to come. Hidden by the hedge of flowers, they paused and faced each other, taking in the scenery. Geralt held her close and, beneath the beautiful starlit night, his hand drifted from her hip to her face. Shivers ran up and down the sorceress' spine as he gazed into her eyes, peering through to her heart. The deep longing in Geralt's eyes was matched only by her own deep longing for this witcher. Slowly, Triss tore her body free from his grasp and wandered through the maze of roses in a playful game, urging him to pursue her. Geralt grinned, he remembered a moment they had, a moment just like this one. He chased his sorceress, listening to her voice like a song in the wind, as she called to him from the mazes. The witcher turned the corner where Triss stood, gazing at the night sky. The stars shined bright, as though they hung just within her reach.

Geralt wrapped his arm around her body, and kissed her neck. His heart throbbed against her body, wishing he could stop the hands of time if only for a little while, so that moment could last. He buried his trimmed face in her neck, "I have you."

Triss tilted her head to meet his lips, "What will you do now?"

"Hold you, just hold you for a little while." Geralt answered. Her scent, and her warmth, made every muscle in his body relax.

As he held his sorceress, the witcher reached out, plucked a rose and gave it to Triss. A familiar voice cut through the silence, creeping into their hiding place. "Kiss her, Geralt, you look lovely together."

They turned, the soft voice belonged to the sorceress Keira Metz, their old friend. Geralt grinned, then pulled Triss' body even closer, tucking her into his chest. He kissed her lips long and hard, as she wrapped his powerful arms around her body, lacing her fingers through his.

"I could lay out a spread and spend the evening laying here with you, Geralt." Triss whispered.

"What about the ball?"

"What about it?" Triss replied with a grin, closing her eyes as she leaned her head against his chest.

"Come on you two, the others are waiting." Keira said, then turned and walked away.

Passing the guards, they made their way towards the palace. Geralt fixed his eyes, as soldiers clad in armor tested their mettle, performing feats of strength, bravery, and valor as they fought in hopes of claiming the title of Champion in the coming games in Velhad. Men pledged their victories to their betrothed, dueling in sword play. The glint in his eyes held her gaze and drew a soft smile from her lips. Triss knew there was no one in Kovir or Poviss who could lay true claim to the title of champion absent Geralt's sword in the games.

"Are you ready for the games?" Triss smiled raising her head to gaze upon him.

"Do you want me to enter the games and compete?" Geralt said, with a grin that tickled her curiosity.

"Compete? My husband doesn't compete. My witcher holds the title of Champion in Toussaint, Champion of Champions in Skellige, and he'll claim the title here too." Triss answered, her voice more commanding, "I'd love to see your victory over these men and their vainglorious boasts of their skill."

"Then I intend to win it, just for you." He grinned, pushing out his chest, to her soft chuckles.

As they entered the palace, they were joined by the witcher's Lambert and Eskel. It had been some time since the Wolves of Kaer Morhen, as the witchers had come to be known in Kovir, were together and their greetings, as always, flowed like an ancient ritual. Keira and Triss continued on, the sister Margarita, was late. Absent Eskel, the sorceress had no desire to attend such things, but on Keira's insistence, she agreed to be present. It wasn't long until Margarita made a grand entrance, emerging from a portal in the hall. Margarita Laux-Antille, a sorceress in all respect. She had an exceptional figure and skin as smooth as porcelain. Noblemen flaunted themselves at the sorceress, eager to meet her, others ogled her swaying hips as she strolled towards her sisters. Each sorceress in the hall wore elegant fashion, gorgeous evening gowns accentuating their beauty. As they strolled gracefully across the ballroom floor, crowds of nobles, officers and soldiers stared and whispered.

Margarita and her sisters performed a courtly ritual of kisses and hugs. She scanned the room, it was dull to her. The one man she'd hoped to see hadn't attended, or so the sorceress thought. A nobleman boldly approached and greeted her. He extended his hand in a gesture of respect, and Margarita raised hers. The man planted upon it a soft kiss, lacking emotion or feeling. It felt dull, a ritual that had lost its appeal. Had it been her witcher, the mere touch of his hands would send shivers up her neck. As the nobleman spoke, embellishing his many titles, Margarita grew bored. She searched for a way to discretely escape, hoping her sisters would save her from the gawking, just as she felt a familiar hand, a sting accompanied by a certain pinch, on her waist.

"M'lady," Eskel said, with a slight nod.

"You came, witcher?" Margarita whispered, her eyes lit as she gaze upon him.

"When Keira found me she didn't offer me a choice." Eskel answered, "I would've come if you'd asked me to. I'd never let you attend a ball alone."

"Let me?! Let me...Eskel? I am a sorceress! We're not married and, though we're lovers now, you don't 'let me' do anything—I do what I want, whenever it pleases me. Understood?" Margarita said, her voice soft yet, almost scolding.

Eskel grinned, then spoke with a certain sarcasm in his voice, "Yes, Lady Laux-Antille...a mere witcher like myself is in no position to tell you what to do."

Margarita reached for his hand, "No! Eskel, I don't mean to insinuate...that you're merely a witcher., It's just a pleasant surprise to see you…"

"Lover's quarrel?" Keira asked, jesting.

"Oh shut up, Keira." Margarita replied, as she and her sisters laughed, Eskel gently took her hand as the nobleman watched, out of place. The witcher landed a kiss and held it, knowing the effect of his touch. Margarita's chest rose and fell quickly, as she resisted the urge to withdraw her hand. She had fallen in love with him.

Triss wasted no time treating herself to pastries, as the pairs were quickly shown to the tables by the servants. The sorceress then chose to walk the halls with her husband at her side. Private as always, Margarita and Eskel remained at the table, but Keira held her witcher's arm as they strolled through the lively crowd. Each sorceress, refined in all respects, were attuned to the rituals and customs of the courts. They moved with much elegance, holding themselves above the pettiness and simple gossips. All around them, nobles from all of Kovir's provinces stared at the sorceresses and their loves. Men ogled them with lustful urges, and women amorously gazed at the witchers with the same lewd thoughts. Whispers and murmurs, curiosity and admiration, filled the room. Unafraid to elevate Geralt, one would assume with marriage the sorceress would be demure, but far from it.

Geralt, on all occasions, regarded her with the utmost esteem, love and respect. They marveled at the sorceress, admired by all yet intimidating to the bravest men, who dared not voice their affection for fear of her witcher. Triss Merigold, the Red Fox of Kovir, was all but powerless against the slightest word or touch from her husband. The sight of Geralt of Rivia, the White Wolf himself, seemingly rendered docile by the mere presence of his sorceress wife, led fools to believe the pair had lost their fangs. The sorceress had no master...she proudly held Geralt equal at her side and elevated him above all, even herself. No man could reach her heart, it was sealed to all say one. Perhaps it was a remnant of events long past, a behaviour drilled into him over time, but as Geralt watched Triss converse with nobles and notables he tugged, subconsciously pulling away. Though he wished to stay at her side, the witcher suddenly felt compelled to make himself scarce, as if his presence, or opinions, would be an inconvenience. He tried to slip away discretely, but the sorceress tightened her grip on his arms. Triss sensed his odd behavior and refused to let him out of her sight, she yearned for his company and had promised never to exclude him from her affairs. He was her partner, her friend and, most importantly, Geralt of Rivia was her husband.

"Triss, I can wait for you to finish your work…" Geralt said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Work? This is a social event, and I will have you at my side. I love your company. I would enjoy your company each day at work if I thought you could stand the tedium. I am not ashamed to be on my husband's arms, Geralt, so stop this and hold me as your wife. Work will always wait for us."

"Triss…"

"Geralt, that's enough!" She scolded, "I know where this is coming from, and I won't say it, but I am not petty and I will never hold my pride above you. I have never felt embarrassed by you, only pride and joy. What more should I say? You are my heart, never a burden." She leaned against him, standing on her tip toes, looking lovingly into his eyes as she kissed him softly on the lips.

As the lover's broke their kiss and turned, a rowdy commander, surrounded by his band, spoke. He was young, petulant and foolishly confident, "M'lady Merigold, talks of your beauty are indeed true, yet such a beautiful flower should not be dulled by the relic on your arm. I put forward a challenge of skill in swordsmanship to the witcher. I wish to see if the stories of his skills are true or embellished."

"How rude you are to interrupt us! You, want to challenge my husband? And you present your challenge in this manner?" Triss asked, then laughed mockingly at the man's challenge. Her pert tone also drew supporting laughs from the guests, bruising the man's pride.

"Perhaps the witcher is a relic. He carries you and his swords as ornaments." The man replied.

Triss sighed, her soft smile and laugh were replaced by a minacious stare, "It's was unwise to insult me or my husband. You forget your place...your next words, choose them carefully, sir."

"On the contrary, m'lady, I meant no insult. I am simply giving words to my judgement of the witcher. The old man is well past his prime as a warrior. He slays monsters, where is the honor in that? And now he is a fangless wolf, lost, even withdrawn from the path." The commander said, stepping forward. His eyes searched the sorceress' body, and drew an intimidating stare from Geralt, who would tolerate no disrespect to his wife.

Triss sensed her witcher's anger, she felt his stifled frustration building as she took his arm and coiled it around her waist, then laced her finger in his. Geralt's eyes softened, instantly he was calmed by his sorceress, "I will not allow you to ruin my evening with my husband, commander, but I assure you, this matter will be resolved personally…"

The man interrupted, "He's mutated and scarred...perhaps you were too hasty in your marriage, m'lady, or do you have a lust for freaks?"

"Be silent, you insolent swine, or I will shut you up myself! You are beneath Geralt in every way!" Triss shouted. A subtle anger tainted her voice, and silenced the hall. Geralt stepped forward, as his sorceress reached out and caressed his side, "I would have you know, my witcher is more honorable than your entire pedigree! Each scar tears at my heart...reminding me of all Geralt's endured for ungrateful idiots like you...it reminds me of the fragility of everything I hold dear."

The man drew his sword in a fit of rage, "A swine, am I? You insult my honor and lineage, sorceress!"

"You insult yourself, sir...and if you wish to keep what little shred of honor and dignity you have left, you will sheathe your sword or I will remedy your lunacy...and your honor will be the least of your worries." Triss answered.

The commander moved forward, sword in hand, and Triss stood her ground, atingle as she prepared to use her magic. Though Geralt knew Triss could easily defend herself, he took no chances. Memories of the assault on his enchantress, in that very hall, still fresh in his mind, the witcher swiftly drew his blade, placing himself between Triss and the angry commander. She smiled at his protective gesture, reaching for his armor, hoping to keep him calm, but Geralt had focused his sword on the man. He swung his blade in a violent, yet blindingly swift strike aiming to sever the commander's neck. Geralt's actions drew audible gasps from the guests, alerting the Royal Guards. The blow was parried at the very last moment, but the force of the strike had knocked the commander on his arse.

"Get up!" Geralt said coldly, his eyes narrowed, as the commander's men rushed forward and drew their cutlasses, slowly moving to surround the witcher. There was no hesitation in the witcher's actions, as he switched his stance and faced the group.

"Viroledan Naev'de Feaine...Nine Sun Swords." Triss smiled, inching forward towards her lover, her hands fidgeting, her body pulsing, itching to join the fray at his side should the soldiers attack him. A keen observer may have noticed the small flame dancing across her fingertips.

Movement drew her gaze, she eyed a nearby soldier carefully as the man slowly crept behind her witcher. He raised his sword as Geralt canted his head to react, halting just as the sorceress vanished in a fountain of flames, then reappeared just behind the soldier, as the crowd gasped. She took hold of the man and trapped him with magic. Sparks flowed across the soldier's armor, as he gripped his cutlass, groaning in pain. Sweat pooled on his panicked stricken brow. In his armor he towered her, yet the sorceress easily brought the man to his knees. Her hand on his chin, she raised his head exposing his jugular, then reached across her body and unsheathed her dagger.

Absent her beautiful smile or hesitation, Triss placed her blade against the man's neck. She brought her lips down to his ears and spoke for all to hear, "Your cutlass, a fine blade...beautiful craftsmanship, but it was a mistake to raise it against my husband. Drop the sword or I will cut your throat."

"Arrgh…Arrrr...Arrgh…" The man moaned, then dropped his blade.

"Good boy…" She whispered, her voice eerily calm, "That blade is now mine."

Each Koviri cutlass was a beautifully crafted blade in it owns right, forged by the finest swordsmiths in the kingdom. Infantry and cavalrymen fielded such blades. Geralt eyed the man, his armor bore the insignia of the calvary. The black cloak and crest of the bone stallion of Latrell of Creyden's units. Einar drew his sword. Urged forward by Yvette, he recognized the commander. It was Girleath, a foolhardy, unrefined man, but a braver soldier there was none. He was skilled with the sword. Renowned amongst his men, yet Triss had judged the man unfit and no match for her husband. Along the walls, and amidst the crowd, the sound of blades unsheathing cracked the silence. Einar stepped forward, his sword drawn against the commander. Geralt stood unfazed, as the men of the royal guards moved to restore order.

"That sorceress insults my honor. Custom de...demands th..the matter be settled." Girleath stuttered, then rose to his feet, "Sen...send forth your champion, m'lady."

The guests parted as King Tancred approached, flanked by his guards. The music had ceased, and the king was angered by the absence of civility and decor, in his officer. Geralt bowed, and so did the sorceress and guards.

"Custom demands your insolence be punished!" King Tancred's voice echoed in the silent chambers, "Had I no need for you, Commander Girleath, I'd have the sorceress do with you as she saw fit. Now, withdraw your challenge in disgrace or put forward a proper challenge."

"Forgive me, sire, I cannot withdraw and hold my honor intact." Girleath replied, bowing, as Deirdre and Einar of the King's guards ordered Girleath's men to sheathe their weapons.

"Please excuse my intrusion, m'lady...witcher." Einar mumbled, walked forward and then ordered his guards to sheath their weapons "You disarmed the man, his blade is yours."

"Have it sent to my home." Triss laughed, then nodded.

"This is madness, the sorceress must retract her insult to my family…" Girleath shouted.

"Hold your fucking tongue, Girleath, or you will lose more than your honor! The men of your unit are known for their undisciplined actions. Latrell will not be pleased." Einar shouted.

Tancred eyed Girleath and the man retreated, then the king turned towards Geralt and Triss, "Lady Merigold, should you wish it, and should your witcher accept, he may answer the challenge."

"I do." Geralt snarled, his face twisted in anger, his eyes glowing and focused on the fool of a man standing before him. He twirled his sword, then sheathed it.

"You don't have to." Triss said, her voice soft, but certain.

"What would I be if I didn't defend my wife's honor?" Geralt replied, then nodded slightly to his sorceress. His eyes held a look she had seen last when the witcher killed a gang of bandits, during their travels to Velhad.

"Geralt, come back, he's just a fool." Triss whispered as she held his face in her hands. She raised one leg, resting on her tiptoe and before everyone, her sisters, nobles, and commoners, the sorceress brazenly professed her love for him, for all to see.

He tugged at her gown, his eyes deeply in love, "What is this?"

"You'll face the fool with my undying love. Reach beneath my gown and take the string laced around my thigh, Geralt...here, in front of everyone. I'd hoped to have you retrieve it, later, privately, but you will take it now, so everyone can see." Triss whispered, then pulled on his armor and kissed him.

"What are you doing?" Geralt mumbled.

"Staking my claim to your body, your heart...all of you. They need to see it, Geralt. How dare they question that? What right does anyone have to look at you the way they do?! Kneel and take it…please."

As it was the traditions of the land and games, Geralt knelt before his sorceress. She raised the skirt of her gown and held it just above her left knee. His hands crept up her legs, his touch was almost unbearable, as she clutched her gown and fought the urge to scream aloud. Her breast rose and fell with each breath, and she bit her lip. Nearby, Keira and Margarita stood in silence as they gazed at Triss' daring behavior, her provocative actions were aimed at the man who dared to lift himself above her lover. Geralt undid the string, then slowly and reluctantly removed his fingers from her body, as the sorceress took his hand and raised him to his feet. She fastened the piece of red cord around his right arm, before removing his steel sword from his back.

Triss peered at Girleath, as the man stood defiant. She raised Geralt's steel sword, tracing her fingers across its runes as they glowed to her touch. The sorceress placed it in his hand, then kissed her finger and placed them on her husband's lips, "Humiliate him, but don't kill him."

The guests had opened the floor to both men, and she unsnapped his cloak as Geralt stepped forward. His stance was menacing, "Temerian Devil" She mumbled, recognizing his pose.

She had seen her lover train with this technique many times at the witcher fortress of Kaer Morhen. Geralt choose power over speed, but the sorceress knew Girleath's heavy armor reduced his movement. Girleath stood in a low guard, as King Tancred ordered the duel to commence. The witcher leapt forward into the air in a swift, powerful strike. Girleath parried, but fell to his knees from the force of the heavy blow. Geralt changed his stance once more, his feet spread apart, shoulder width, as he gripped the handle of his sword, then raised his blade at his side, his left hand outstretched as if measuring the man's courage to strike.

Her eyes danced, following his movements, as the edge's of her mouth curled subconsciously. Triss watched the witcher's every move, then chuckled, "Addan Anye...Fiery Dancer…for speed."

The sorceresses Keira and Margarita pushed through the crowd and stood at their sister's side as Lambert folded his arms across his chest. Eskel eyed the bout then sighed as if bored, "This is not even a contest, the soldier is outclassed."

"I know." Triss replied, her eyes still fixed on her lover.

"Geralt is not even breaking a sweat, his breathing is calm, this is like fighting a lone half dead drowner. What's the challenge in that?" Lambert mumbled.

"No, Lambert, that swine dared to call my husband a freak and now I want Geralt to humiliate him." Triss whispered.

"Hmm, you sure it's not because he drew his sword on you? Wolf is called 'freak' all the time. This is about you. Geralt will take his head soon, if this continues., The man looks exhausted." Eskel said, as Margarita moved to his side.

Keira gazed at Triss. The redheaded sorceress' eyes held a certain glint, as if she enjoyed watching her lover punish the man, "You are enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am Keira...I detest this man for behaving as though Geralt is some monster." Triss replied, barely turning her eyes from the bout.

Girleath swung his sword, but the blow was easily deflected. Geralt crouched his body, then lurched forward, his blade struck Girleath in the breast plate. A loud audible gasp from the onlookers echoed through the chamber, as commander Girleath stumbled backward. Geralt still hadn't broken a sweat, and yet Girleath's movement grew ever slower as the duel continued. The witcher's sword had pierced the man's breastplate, but he stopped short of of driving his blade through the commander's chest. Geralt spun his blade in a stylish dance as Girleath charged in a fit of rage, frustrated that he hadn't been able to land a blow on the witcher. He hadn't landed a single strike and it was obvious the witcher had been toying with him all along. Triss brought her hands together, twisting her fingers as Geralt moved gracefully. He blocked the commander's blow, sidestepped, then disarmed the man with a strike to the man's gauntlet. She slapped her hand against her thigh excited, admiring her lover, the subtle movements in his neck and the muscles in his face, as he took slow shallow breaths, the way his his fingers flexed and gripped his sword. Though defeated, Girleath refused to heel, he rose to his feet and raised his fist, as Geralt sheathed his blade. Obliging, the witcher struck Girleath in his face, knocking him flat on his back.

With the loud thud of Girleath's armor crashing against the polished floor, the witcher spoke, "You lost, yield. Then apologize to Triss, or I will beat your face until you can no longer speak."

"Yield? Me?!" Girleath, shouted spitting blood. A servant quickly wiped the unruly sight from the floor, then stepped back, "I'd rather die."

"Fine, that is easy enough. I'll give you what you want." Geralt muttered, then walked towards Girleath, as he retrieved his sword.

"No, Geralt!" Triss shouted.

The witcher halted to her voice, just as Tancred called the contest to a close declaring him the winner, "The witcher Geralt is the winner…Commander Girleath, accept the defeat and retain your honor. It is only fitting that, you do as the man demands."

Girleath rose to his feet, sweat pooling on his brow. He bowed, frowning, his face in pain, "Lady Merigold, please accept my humblest apology for my lack of decorum…"

"I neither need, nor want your apology, get out of my sight... after you apologize to my husband for your rudeness and ignorance!" She replied, then took Geralt's arms. "Raise your sword against me again and you will regret it!"

"Witcher." Girleath mumbled, as he extended his hand.

"Hmm." Geralt growled, refusing to take the commander's hand, "Draw your sword on my wife again and I will remove your head."

After their encounter with Commander Girleath, Triss' eagerness for the ball had faded and so did her sisters'. The sorceresses no longer wished to partake of the festivities. She took Geralt's arms and both lovers left the festivities for the quiet moment in the courtyard. As they emerged from the hall onto the palace steps, the sorceresses turned and gazed as two heavily armored soldiers trotted over, escorting a slow strolling chamberlain;, the man aged, his gray hair speaking to his wisdom and years of service. Both soldiers bowed to the sorceresses and removed their helmets to reveal their faces, as the chamberlain stepped forward with a parchment in hand.

"A message for Lady Evelyne, m'ladies." The chamberlain said, then turned to Geralt, "Greetings, master witcher, had I been fifty years younger, a little less grayer, with fewer wrinkles, I would be your rival to court such a beautiful woman. M'lady, you are truly a remarkable sight."

"Thank you, sir." Triss replied giggling at the man's gesture.

Geralt grinned oddly, then nodded to the flirtatious old man. He turned his gaze to Triss, as the chamberlain took the sorceress hands and kissed it. Triss gently withdrew her hands as the man bowed respectfully, the clapped his hand to call the guards. He was more a mentor than a chamberlain, the scars on his face and hands hinted he had been a soldier and the respect paid to him by the soldiers of the royal guard was evident of his status.

Margarita smiled, nudged Eskel side, then whispered, "Geralt, you have a rival for your lover."

"What does it say?" Keira asked, as Triss read the parchment.

"Radovid's sorceresses wish to abandon him and seek sanctuary in Kovir, but the mage Carduin most likely prevented them from fleeing. To save himself from suspicion, he may do the unthinkable and kill them." Triss replied.

"So what do we do?" Margarita asked, then turned to Eskel who looked on with no interest in the sorceress' politics.

"I'll send word to Evelyne to render aid to get them out of Redania without raising suspicion. There's also the matter of Philippa, we'll have to discuss it when I return from Ard Skellig." Triss said.

After their brief discourse, Keira eagerly bid her sisters farewell. Margarita gave the sorceress a kiss on the cheeks, in a courtly exchange, then returned to her lover's side. Keira extended her hands and took Triss' arms, as both women stood in a tender embrace, deeply affectionate, as Triss hadn't seen her sister for sometime and Keira's sudden departure left her concerned. With a simple kiss on the cheek, Keira promised to visit after her return from Skellige, then opened a portal and retreated with her witcher Lambert to their home in Pont Vanis. Triss and Geralt left Margarita and Eskel holding each other at the top of the stairs and made the walk down the short walk of stairs into the courtyard gardens. They walked past soldiers of all ranks who bowed respectfully, as the sorceress and her witcher quietly slipped between the flowers and rose bushes. She entwined her fingers with Geralt's, as he wrapped his arms around her body, walking into the center of the stone garden. There were stone benches placed around the garden center, and the guards standing on ceremony quietly slipped away leaving the two lovers in the serene space. Triss continued forward as Geralt watched, she folded her arms across her body, gazing at the countless banners flying in the gentle breeze. The spectre of war was one the sorceress dreaded, yet she was determined to face it with her witcher at her side. When the two of them were together they could face anything.

She felt the warmth of his hands on her waist and the warm breath of his lips on her exposed back, "What is it? I know your heartbeat like I know my own and right now yours is racing, so don't tell me it's nothing."

"Is it always this way, Geralt? Are people so cruel?" She whispered.

"Witchers are seen as freaks, it not uncommon to get insults on the path until someone needs a sword." Geralt replied, "Witchers are even butchered by villagers not wanting to pay the reward. I came across a witcher, Feline school, he killed everyone in the village of Honorton, but spared one soul, a little girl...said she reminded him of his sister."

"That's horrible, Geralt, they risk death to cheat him for a few coin? Why would he commit such atrocity? What did you do?" Triss asked, she shifted her body to as she leaned her head in his shoulders.

"They tried to kill him, stuck a pitchfork in him instead of paying for the monster." Geralt replied, gently nudging her head against his, "Doesn't defend what he did, killing women and children, but I am not his judge, jury and executioner...I let him live. She asked for a ride on my neck, so I carried her to the next village and left her auntie with coin."

"You cared for the girl. I'd expect nothing less from my handsome, charming, honorable witcher. There is no man like you, Geralt, not in any village, nor in any court." Triss replied. She lowered her body and sat on the cool stoney ground still holding onto his hand, "What was the little girl's name, and why did you not mention this before?"

"Her name is Millie, tiny, frail, hungry...but lively and kind. Thing is, the girl had just lost her family to a witcher, but she still wasn't afraid of me. I never said anything, because I didn't think you be interested." He answered, then lowered his body beside her.

"Geralt, that hurt. Of course I'll be interested, I like to meet her someday." Triss replied, then turned her head slightly and smiled.

"Yeah...me too." Geralt mumbled.

Triss took his hand, then tended to the soft bruise left when he knocked his foe to the floor. She kissed his finger gently, then leaned her head against his shoulders. Geralt took his cloak and covered his sorceress' body, as they sat in the shadow of the burning flame of the garden firepit. Triss spread out her witcher's cloak and rested on the cool ground, then asked him to lay beside her. They lay staring into each other's eyes, silent, their closeness, intimacy as they lay amid the fragrance of her scent mixed with roses. Triss smiled as her witcher fixed his eyes on her. She gazed up into the night sky, her breath shallow as her chest rose and fell slowly. Her soft skin smooth to the touch, the freckles on her face radiated beneath the moonlight and flames. L like brilliant stars in the night sky, her sparkling eyes caught and held his gaze. Geralt would often speak of her beauty in such moments, yet the witcher could not summon words fitting the moment. As she gazed at the beauty of the night sky, she whispered about the unending sea of black dotted with glows of diamonds. Lost in her world, the sorceress failed to recognize what was the beginning of a now famous ballad, a tune written and performed by the bard, their old friend Dandelion.

Geralt rose to his feet, then called to his sorceress, "May I have the first dance of the night, m'lady?"

Triss smiled and took his hand, as he raised her to her feet, "Yes, you may, lover. The first and last, only for you."

The sound of a lute nearby played a song just for them. The sorceress Margarita had order a bard to play the tune for her sister. The music started slowly, _A Love Entwined...Soft as stars are those caring eyes, that thawed a heart thought cold as ice...Her smile like the sun, breathes soothing words. Geralt_ held her body close, his armor pressing against her firm, smooth stomach, the feel of her hand in his, the closeness of her face against his, her breath grazing his neck and his breath gently warming her face. He could feel her body move, then slow as the ballad came to a close. _Rare are those hearts that love till the end, so lay bare your chest thus her head forever rests...Those scars you wear are hers to mend, so let your woes fade on your lover's breast...The fourteenth, whose kiss you yearned, the love you sought was always yours, a wolf and a fox in love's sweet snare…_

"Why do I feel this way, Geralt? I feel as though I am the only woman in this world who matters, right now, right here." Triss whispered, her lover's hand rested on her hips as they paused and halted their dance, their eyes locked, hers were glazed almost in tears. She coiled her arms around his neck, and passionately kissed him.

"You are the only woman who matters to me...always." Geralt mumbled, as their lips parted.

"Our girl is about to cry." Margarita said, as she stood with Eskel on her arms. His long black hair tied at the back, the witcher was a perfect gentleman., as the sorceress continued, "He makes her whole. They are perfect together."

"How do I make you feel?" Eskel asked, then turned his head. His eyes pierced through her.

Margarita gasped, hoarse, almost unable to think or speak, "You give me an unfamiliar warmth, witcher, the warmth of a man I think I'm falling in love with...Speak of this to anyone and I'll kill you."

"Let's get out of here, Rita." He mumbled, "I want to spend the evening with you before I depart."

The enchantress soft smile faded into doleful stare, then she glanced at Triss and Geralt who stood tightly locked in each other's arms, "Should we stay at my home, or Aretuza, before you leave me again?"

"Hmm, I want to be alone with you, but I don't care if others see us." He answered, "What do you want? Near the others, or alone for a few days?"

"I want to be alone with you, Eskel, even if it's for a single day." Margarita said softly, then leaned her head against the witcher's shoulder, "Do not think me weak witcher, I've grown fond of you, but I'll not fall on my face for you...You should also know, I have no intention of letting you out of my sight."

"Margarita?" Eskel called. She raised her eyes to meet his, but the witcher, moved swiftly, turning his body to kiss her before she could react. Margarita slowly raised her hands and clinched his armor. Both Triss and Geralt approached the kissing lovers with grins on their faces. Flustered, Margarita escaped prying eyes in a brilliant flash of magic. They appeared in the courtyard where the enchantress opened a portal to her home in Pont Vanis.

 _ **Weeks Later...Days Before Triss**_ _**Traveled to Ard Skellig...**_

Triss awoke just before sunrise. She was well rested, but Geralt hadn't had much sleep. During the night, Rosina's soft cries kept the witcher awake. He had kept the child quiet so Triss would rest, knowing his sorceress would be making the two day sea voyage to Ard Skellig in the morning. Triss took Rosina form his arms, then kissed his lips. Geralt watched from their bed as she tended to their child, before placing Rosina back against his chest. As Tancred's mage advisor, her role in Kovir's political affairs had grown far beyond what she had hoped for. Under her watchful eye, the Council and Conclave were reformed and now wielded extraordinary power in the north. As mages rallied to Kovir's cause at Triss' behest, Radovid sent his assassins to rid himself of the sorceress. Unbeknownst to the Redanian king, his actions merely angered the mages and spurred more of them to rally in support of Kovir. Though he had raised the largest army the north had ever seen, Radovid had miscalculated the sorceress' resolve in preventing a repeat of Novigrad. As the king turned his gaze from Nilfgaard to the rich mines of Kovir, Radovid learned that conquering Kovir would be no easy task.

Triss sat on their bed next to her husband and child, then hovered her face just above his. Exhausted, Geralt had fallen asleep with his young daughter Rosina on his chest, his hand resting gently on her back. The witcher had been up all night caring for their restless child because, as they both had learned, on rare occasions when she cried her abilities manifested themselves. Triss kissed his forehead, then she planted her lips on Rosina's cheeks and held her kiss as she closed her eyes. The sorceress stood and adjusted her jacket, but as she tried to walk away, Geralt opened his eyes and took hold of her hand. He pulled her back, just enough that her hips hit the side of their bed, then raised his head to kiss her. He had woken to Triss' touch, his weary eyes stared at her, and she felt her heart thump loudly. Triss took Rosina in her arms and placed the sleeping child in her bassinet, as her pet wolf followed her every step. The creature was never more than a meter from the child and though hesitant to leave the wolf alone with their daughter, they both slowly grew accustomed to its presence. The wolf often licked Rosina's face and hands to keep her from crying, and they quickly grew fond of his actions. She left their child in her bassinet, then sat on their bed next to Geralt and rested her head against his body.

He held his lover's head against his chest, then moved his fingers to the nape of her neck, "Are you leaving me now?"

Triss winced at his words, his tone, then whispered, "Not this very moment...but my ship sails for Skellige just before midday. With any luck, I can convince Queen Cerys, and the jarls, to ally with Kovir and keep Nilfgaard in check." Triss replied, "But no politics right now, Geralt, just...let me stay this way for a little while...before we leave."

"How long?" Geralt asked, breathing in the scent of her hair. _Just once more, before you go…_

She frowned and raised her head, then rested her elbows on his chest, "Ten days, no more. Less if everything goes well. Are you starting to miss me already, Geralt?"

"Mmhmm, this will be the longest you and Rosi will have been away from me since she was born." He answered, then unfastened her coat and ran his hands across her sides, "Stay with me, Triss, I don't know how…"

She placed her hand on his lips, "We'll always be with you, Geralt. I'll always stay with you. Rosina will need to be fed and I can't leave her here without her food…"

"I know..." He muttered

"The thought of being away from you for that long is too much to bear. If I could, I would send Evelyne, Keira, Rita..." Triss said quietly, "King Tancred demanded I tended this matter personally."

"Ten days is a long time, too long..." Geralt mumbled, "Who will care for Rosi while you work?"

"I'll have the Princess' courtier, but it's going to be a lot to ask of the girl. And believe me, love, this is never easy for me..." Triss said, then held his hands as they slipped beneath her blouse and touched her bare skin, "When I return, you and I will take a nice long bath together, lay in our bed, and I will give you a massage."

She grabbed her witcher's hands, pried them from her body, then tugged on her shirt and jacket. Her eyes were lowered, the sorceress dared not look into his eyes as she turned to quietly walk away. Geralt called, and his words held her frozen in place. "Triss, wait."

Frozen, the sorceress stood for a moment, her arms by her side, unable to move. Geralt raised his body off their bed as his sorceress turned to face him, her steps were slow at first, but gradually, Triss' pace hastened as she rushed into his arms. He raised her body into the air and fell back onto their bed. He rolled her over, but she did the same causing his head to smack against the headboard. Triss laughed an apology as she rubbed his head, holding it against her body. The loud thud had startled their child and Rosina woke, briefly interrupting her father, who had his face buried in her mother's neck. They paused, staring, as she closed her tiny eyes and drifted back to sleep. Triss locked her legs around her lover's hips and straddled his body. She slowly dragged him to the middle of their bed, then watched as his eyes peered up at her lustfully.

"Shh, we have to be quick, Geralt, and try not to wake her." She whispered into her witcher's ears, then gasped as he tore open her blouse, exposing her body to his lips.

Triss moved her face towards his but Geralt held her back. Her tight-fitting clothes restricted her hands as the witcher partially undid her jacket and held her arms behind her back. She snapped forward and softened her eyes to entice him. Frantically, Geralt let go of her jacket, grabbed her face with both hands, then kissed her with a fierce passion she hadn't felt in a while. She pulled away and took a deep breath, as he planted his lips on her chest and bit her. Triss whined, removed her jacket, then tightly held his hair and pried his mouth from her skin. She smiled, as his hands traced her body, then leaned in and brought his lips back to hers. Geralt was gentle now, softly kissing her neck, chin and face. The witcher touched her lips with his fingers, then slid his mouth down to her breast, causing her to pant loudly. Playfully, Triss took his finger into her mouth, then bit down, as Geralt twirled his tongue across her chest. He groaned, then pulled away, but the sorceress brought his face up to hers as she took, and held, his lips with her teeth. She flicked his lips with her tongue, remorsefully, as Geralt brought his hands back to her mouth. Gently squeezing her cheeks, he quickly found her tongue, then plunged his deep into her mouth to silence her moans as he sucked gently, returning her harsh foreplay by nipping at her lips.

In their lustful embrace, he ripped her blouse from her body, threw it on the floor, then mumbled, "Finally!"

"I love that blouse, you know?" Triss whispered.

"I'll get you another..." Geralt replied, then moved his hands and lips back to hers.

Triss felt a surge through her body, as he grabbed and rolled her onto her back. She tried to unfasten his trousers but the ties were stuck. Frustrated, the sorceress uttered a spell and took their clothes away in a soft, brilliant glow. They moaned as their bodies touched, molding to each other, but her moans were much louder, as she cupped her mouth against his chest. Geralt grabbed her thighs, then wrapped both of his sorceress' legs around his body, then slowly moved his body, making love to her. He ran his hands along her neck, followed by his mouth, as she panted and pulled his body closer, tightly wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Move your body against the bed, Geralt."

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions, witcher, just do what I ask." Triss said, then grabbed his arm as Geralt moved his hand between her thighs.

"No…" He mumbled.

"No, not there, remove your fingers..." She yelped, then closed her legs on his hand, "Move back or I'll make you!"

"More threats?" Geralt said with a mischievous grin. He knew what the sorceress meant, as he grabbed her body and smiled, "Make me."

"I'm warning you, love. I'll make you do what I want forcefully, if you don't grant my request." She smiled, then whispered, "Just move, witcher, I know you want to."

"Hmm." Geralt growled, as he moved his back against the headboard, "Nice view."

"Hey, look up here and stop that." Triss said as she gazed at Geralt ogling her breast, then taking it into his mouth, "These are no longer yours, Geralt."

"Mmhmm," He mumbled, without removing his lips.

She gasped, curled her legs, then raised his hair with her fingers, "Geralt don't do that...my breasts are...they are…"

"Beautiful, Triss." His muffled voice echoed from her breast.

"No." Triss winced. "I was...was trying to say they are sore and they are Rosi's, Geralt."

She squeezed his neck and pressed his head against her chest. Geralt held her hips with his right hand and then he slid his left hand to her back. His mouth glided across her body as she clawed at his back, and bit him, to silence her lustful screams. He pressed her body even closer against his, as her fingers parted his hair. Their lovemaking was rough, frantic, yet deeply passionate. Though they had no wish to wake their child, neither could resist their urges. This was only the third time they had made love since the birth of their child, and their lustful affair left them breathless. Geralt felt the warm wetness of her tears on his shoulder and he knew she was crying, as he made sweet passionate love to her. Her body tightened and her toes curled. She squeezed his neck, screamed, and clawed him. Geralt followed her every move, squeezing her hips as he trembled beneath her hands. His muscles rippled and tightened. He moaned loudly, but Triss quickly found his lips and muffled their passionate sounds until they were both silent. Geralt raised his eyes, rested his hand on her cheeks, then kissed the tears from her face. His romantic gesture softened her gaze and she quickly hid her face in his neck.

Triss rolled onto their bed and curled her trembling body, as Geralt wrapped his arms around her waist. She felt his heart beating against her skin, as she leaned her back into his chest and took short breaths, her head spinning in a daze. The sorceress closed her eyes when Geralt ran his hand along her side, then slid his fingers beneath the sheets and between her legs. Triss pushed her hips against him, then twisted her blushing face towards his. She grabbed his waist and pulled his body close, as Geralt brushed her lips. The witcher moved to her shoulders, while he gently pushed her sweaty hair away from her face. The slow twist of his fingers, and his warm soft kiss, made the sorceress fight for breath. Her screams escaped her lips, but they were quickly muffled by his face.

"Come here, Geralt." Triss whispered, then turned her body and pulled him on top of her, "Make love to me again, witcher."

He touched her face as he moved his body between her legs, "Don't go, Triss...send someone else."

"Don't make me cry, Geralt...and don't...don't stop what you are doing." She whispered softly.

Geralt obliged his sorceress and they began another passionate affair. This time he was more gentle as they coiled their bodies together. She whispered lovingly into his ears, and he treated her body to a shower of kisses. Geralt moved slowly, his voice sweet to her ears, intensely pleasurable as he gripped the nape of her neck, squeezing her body into his. Triss' touch was like a raging fire on the witcher's body, his skin trembled against hers, as she kissed his lips. Both lovers collapsed in each other's arms, and Geralt quickly faded to sleep in hers. She smiled, then leaned her cheeks against his head and closed her eyes. She had no reason to hasten her departure, as her ship could not sail without her permission. It was almost noon when Triss woke and tore herself free. She took a bath, then donned a soft green gown. She sat in bed beside Geralt, then kissed his lips while he slept. A tear rolled down the sorceress' cheek as she held his hand against her face. She gently placed her lover's hand by his side, trying her best not to wake him, then walked to the bassinet where their daughter slept.

Triss rolled the small blanket around her child, then took Rosina into her arms and kissed her cheeks, as she whispered softly, "We'll miss your father so much..."

She walked towards the door, then turned to take another glimpse at her husband. As she entered the parlor, Triss noticed Cirilla, who was clad in full witcher armor. She stood as if she had been waiting for the sorceress to emerge from her bedroom. Cirilla wore a dark brown cloak with a single sword protruding from her back. Her ashen hair tied into in a single bun, her appearance, posture and manner stunned the eyes. For a brief moment, she appeared so much like Geralt. In her hand, the young witcheress held another witcher's sword. The scent of oils filled the air, it was clear Cirilla had been polishing the blade as she waited. She turned and sheathed the sword as Triss approached her.

"Where are you going, Ciri? You didn't say anything about a contract..." Triss said.

"No contract. I am traveling with you, of course." Cirilla replied, "You are going too far to be alone."

Triss chuckled, "I won't be alone. I am on official business and have to take your sister. We will have the royal guards as our escorts, and a courtier to care for Rosi while I work. Einar and his men were tasked with my safety."

"I am more capable than all of them together, Triss, and you know it." Cirilla replied, then leaned forward and kissed her sister's face. Rosina opened her eyes and reached for Cirilla, who took the child's hand and held it lightly, as she continued to converse with Triss.

"I need you here with your father, Ciri. Geralt will be alone when he wakes...I hate it, I'll miss you both desperately while I'm away." Triss answered with a sad smile, then kissed Cirilla's cheeks. She tucked Rosina's blanket, then opened the door and walked out onto the porch, into the cool breeze.

Cirilla held the door open, then paused for a moment, "Where are your things? I will accompany you to the port."

"No, stay here. If you follow me I won't be able to say goodbye, you know that." Triss smiled, "My things are already aboard my ship. I sent them ahead. It's not much, because I don't intend to be in Skellige long."

 _I'm still going to follow you._ Cirilla thought, then nodded, as the sorceress opened a portal to the port in Pont Vanis. The young witcher smashed her fist against the wooden wall, as Triss' portal faded, then pulled off her cloak and turned just as Geralt walked into the parlor.

"They're gone." He mumbled, as his shoulders sagged. He was barefoot and shirtless, wearing only his trousers, having rushed out of bed upon noticing his sorceress and daughter's absence.

"Mmhmm." Cirilla replied, "This is the first time you've been away from them since…?"

"Yeah."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think I am always looking forward to improving my writing and ideas.**

* * *

 **If my story offends your CANON, I DON'T CARE.** See my profile and read my first rule. Don't like it? Too bad. This story was written for people who enjoy creativity, people like me. **If I hurt your feelings by doing certain things in this story, just remember, you are free to go and read something else.** I know it's a surprise to you but its true. **Cheers**


	21. Where The Swallow and Sparrowhawk Play

**Chapter 21: Where The Swallow and Sparrowhawk Play**

 _ **August 26, 1275...Harbor, Pont Vanis...**_

The sorceress, flanked by Einar and twelve of his guards, climbed the gangway as they boarded the Koviri warship from the deserted docks. It was an enormous wooden vessel, dwarfed only by the Naglfar, a ship that was not of their world. The vessel stood twice the length of a caravel, she bore seven sails, a bowsprit, a foresail, two mizzen sails, a spritsail and two top sails, that flew the coat of arms of Kovir and Poviss. She was larger than the six smaller lateen rigged Koviri caravels that anchored nearby as her escort. The ships held a single purpose. Their deck lined with springalds and ballistae that hurled fire and flaming arrows; they were ships of war. Aware that the sorceress had a little one in her charge, King Tancred's sister, Princess Heloiza, ordered her youngest courtier to escort the enchantress and be her personal aid. Triss frowned at the thought of having a servant tend to her, yet the sorceress knew she would need the help with Rosina once negotiations began upon her arrival to Ard Skellig. She held her baby beneath her cloak and out of sight of prying eyes, as they walked along the wooden dock toward the large vessel anchored nearby. None, say a few close friends and family had seen Rosina, the daughter of Geralt of Rivia and Triss Merigold, and the sorceress intended to keep her child secluded, hidden away from the gossips of the city.

As she stepped aboard, the captain standing on the quarterdeck bowed respectfully, then a slender, well-mannered young woman drew her stare when she approached. The girl was the courtier from the royal court. The woman greeted Triss respectfully, then extended her hand to lead the sorceress to her cabin. Though she, like her sisters, enjoyed the finer things in life, Triss had no desire to be served by the courtier, nor be absent from her family. Geralt and Cirilla were still in Pont Vanis and as the sails lowered for their three day journey, she was in no mood to watch the shores of Kovir fade in the distance. She removed her hood and shook her hair in the wind, letting down her curly locks, unaware as the deckhands gawked at her. The scent of her fragrance and the sweet smell of her hair infused the sickly saltiness of the sea air, as the crew lowered the sails to catch the midday winds. Her scent drifted across the main deck with a sudden gust of wind and the crews halted in their efforts. Triss stared at the young woman who had been gazing at her with a nervous affectionate grin, then shifted her eyes to the men as each man scurried about, avoiding her gaze.

"What are you looking at, lads?! Take your eyes off the sorceress and fix them on your task!" The captain barked from the quarterdeck. He was a man of small stature, yet commanded great respect from his crew. " Deck officer, raise anchor and lower the sails, our sorceress is aboard."

"Yes, captain!" Yelled a sailor, and then the command echoed along the deck, sailor to sailor as they carried out the Captain's orders.

"M'lady, please follow me this way." The young woman said, "Your cabin is prepared."

Triss watched the odd ritual, then dipped her head, and gestured for the woman to lead her to her cabin, just as the ship began to sail out of port. She glanced at the dock hoping to see her witcher standing there, then laughed as the woman watched, baffled. The last time the sorceress had been aboard a vessel, she was all but ready to flee with her sisters from Novigrad, but her life forever changed that night. To their starboard and port side, smaller ships raised their anchors, lowered their sails and began to move alongside their ship. They were escorts to the royal envoy. Tightly cuddling her child beneath her cloak, Triss turned to Captain Einar, a friend and commander of her guards, and asked the man not to be disturbed, then she headed below decks to rest in her cabin.

"Will you lead me to out chamber? I need to get my baby out of this of this salty breeze." Triss asked with a smiled, as she pulled Rosina closer into her body.

"Right this way, m'lady...there's another sorceress aboard and she awaits you in your cabin." The woman said, pointing towards the stairs that led below deck.

Triss stopped and the courtier halted and turned. As their eyes met, the young girl timidly lowered hers to the deck, "Why so much? This ships and its riches are certain to tempt pirates if we come across them...Raise your head, girl, I won't bite you. What is your name?"

"We're safe here, Lady Merigold. We have a sorceress onboard—two sorceresses—and the smaller vessels there are indeed our escort." The young girl raised her head as she smiled. She had seen Triss in the royal palace in Pont Vanis, yet they had never spoken till now, "My name is Alina, m'lady, courtier to the Her Royal Highness Princess Heloiza of Kovir and Poviss. My friends call me 'Lina', you may call me whatever pleases you."

"'Lina' it is." Triss whispered, then continued down the wooden stairs. She held onto the railings as the ship rocked gently, "Who's the sorceress awaiting me, and why did you allow her to enter my chamber?"

"Forg—forgive me, but—but it's..." Alina replied, a hint of panic in her voice.

"Calm down and speak slowly. I'm not upset, Lina, merely curious as to which of my sister is here." Triss whispered softly, her voice affectionate, calming the woman. "Now continue and don't be alarmed so easily. You're to care for my child and she is not ordinary; it may prove difficult for you to care for her."

"It would be an honor to care for the daughter of the Lady Triss Merigold and the witcher Geralt of Rivia. I'm eager to see her...m-may I see her? Everyone talks about the little one, yet no one has seen the girl. Princess Heloiza wishes to see her." Alina said proudly, stammering in her excitement, she barely stopped to breath. "She watches you from afar in the palace, a little shy to speak. Perhaps you can meet her upon our return to Pont Vanis. I..."

"Alina?! It would be a pleasure and an honor to meet the princess, but I need your attention here with me now, and my little girl." Triss said, halting the woman's excitement, "Now, who's in my chambers, and why did you allow her to enter?"

"I did not willingly allow the sorceress into your chambers, m'lady. Naturally I protested, of course, but the Lady Margarita arrived in the morning, and she was in no mood for pleasantries."

"Rita is here?" Triss asked, as they continued walking down the stairs towards the sorceress' cabin, _She is likely irritable because her lover is gone again. I know the feeling._

Both women walked through the broad passageway, just one deck below, and it opened into a large chamber. Beautiful chairs sat at the center of the room, lanterns hung along the walls, lighting the space as the drawn curtains held the sunlight at bay. The walls were adorned with intricate carvings and a portrait of the setting Koviri sun, delicate, each of them. The wooden floors polished like glass and the sweet aroma of burning shrubs incensed the decks. Her accommodations were certainly more than she had imagined, but the sorceress mind was elsewhere. Triss unlaced the string of her cloak from her neck, as Alina quickly stepped forward, took it, and hung it across her arm. The young woman's eyes widened to the sight of Rosina, who was awake, tugging on the witcher's medallion around her mother's neck.

Alina observed with anticipation as the sorceress softly interacted with her child. She brought her face closer and Rosina cooed, playing with her tiny fingers. The soft noises of her child held her eyes captive, as her tiny hands tightly gripped her father's medallion. Triss lowered her neck, afraid her baby would break the chain, but her fears were undue and Rosina quickly seized her hair instead, smiling at her mother's face. A beautiful calmness hugged the sorceress' lips, as she gently pulled her hair from Rosina's fingers whispering softly, "Hi, sweetie, you're awake...I know, baby, I miss your father already. If he were here, I'd kiss him, just like this."

"May I ask you a deeply personal question, Lady Merigold?" Alina mumbled, as she walked just ahead of the sorceress.

Triss raised her head as Rosina paused, then tilted her head as if Alina's question was hers to answer. Rosina's beady blue eyes met Alina's just as her mother answered, "Yes, you may, Lina, but be quick. I wish to lay my daughter down and let her play a little."

"Yes, m'lady, and please excuse my undue curiousness about your affair, but...what is it that attracts you to your witcher? Forgive me, he is handsome...but you are a sorceress, a beautiful woman who can have any man, or noble, at your beck and call…"

Triss chuckled, her voice drew an odd stare from the girl, "I don't wish to have a man at my beck and call, Lina, I want my lover to stand as my equal. I neither want to be, nor do I need someone to be, an ornament on my arm. I am no trophy, my love is given freely. Of all the men in all the kingdoms of this world—yes, even noblemen—of all the men I could 'have', Lina, there is only one I've ever fallen in love with. I remember vividly, as a young girl growing up in Maribor, I imagined like all young girls I'd be wedded to a man of stature, but my Geralt rivals any nobleman I could have imagined. You'll understand, someday. Now come."

"It's intriguingly stunning, and beautiful, how your face glows at the mere mention of the witcher—your husband. The princess is right, you are a remarkable woman...The noblewomen think it odd you would choose such a man to be your husband, yet they are all curiously engrossed like ladies of the evening over him. The Princess Heloiza tolerates none of their scandalous remarks. Your witcher is not of noble birth, but you...you are so elegant and refined—"

Triss closed her eyes, took a deep breath, then gazed into Rosina's eyes, "Geralt is not of noble birth, nor am I. People fear him, but call when a witcher is needed. I could search the world and never find another like him. There is nothing a nobleman with all his titles or fortune can offer me. All the gold and precious gems in the world would not buy the qualities my witcher posses. Where are the noblemen when bandits terrorize their people? Name me a nobleman who would pick up a sword to save village folk from monsters then walk through their hateful stares. Who among them stood up to the witch hunters and the Church of the Eternal Fire when they tortured and burned their countrymen? None of them would do what Geralt does. None could do what he has done for me, and what I would do for him. I have everything I could ever want and more." Triss said, looking down into the beautiful eyes of the child they had made together. _You are your father's love, Rosi._

"Yes, m'lady." Alina whispered, smiling, then took a few steps forward. She opened the door to the bedchambers and bowed slightly.

Triss walked through the door into the cabin. A beautiful chamber adorned with carved furnitures and a bed too large to be crafted any other time, say when the ship was constructed. In the corner, tucked beside the enormous bed, was a small carved bassinet. Embellished with rich trimmings, a silk blue skirt draped down to the floor, Triss noticed as she fixed her eyes on the roses carved into the wood. It was beautiful, yet the cradle was nothing compared to the crib carved by Geralt for their child. His was made with care, and his love for their daughter was reflected in every cut and flaw. The sorceress Margarita sat peering out through the glass. In the distance, the rooftops of the city's buildings glowed like gems in the sun's rays. In a daydream, and oblivious to Triss' presence, Margarita peered over her shoulder only to Rosina's soft cooing noises, as her small hands again caught and tugged on her mother's hair.

"Hello, Triss." Margarita spoke softly as she rose to her feet, "It's been a while."

"It's so good to see you, Rita. You've visited less and less since Rosi's birth. I imagined you were busy with your work." Triss whispered, as she winced and canted her head to her child's violent pulling.

She gently handed her baby to Alina's waiting arms, "Take her, please, and be careful."

"Yes, m'lady." Alina replied, then cuddled Rosina in her arms, smiling brightly at the child's beady eyes gazed at her curiously. Rosina's sharp blue eyes changed, her pupils curled to thin oval slits, like a dragon, as Alina held her close, gently swaying her body, "Wow, her eyes are changing, m'lady! Her eyes are changing!"

"Calm down, Lina. She likes whatever it is you're doing." Triss said, chuckling.

"Or perhaps she thinks you're a zeugl or basilisk to hunt." Margarita teased.

"I don't think it's that at all, m'lady. What's a zeugl? Is that her pet?" Alina laughed, playing with Rosina.  
Margarita rolled her eyes, gazing at the woman with a nervous stare as she carried Rosina away. After a brief exchange of pleasantries with Triss, the sorceress walked to Alina and took Rosina from her arms, "I'd almost forgotten how adorable she is, Triss. She is growing so beautifully...and her eyes are mesmerizing—Excuse us, girl."

"Yes, Lady Margarita." Alina said, then quickly made her way to the door, leaving the sorceresses alone.

Triss followed her to the door, as she gracefully exited the cabin, then the sorceress turned to Margarita with a gentle smile, "Don't be so hard on the girl, she is young."

"Yes, she is, but it does not warrant her presence when we speak." Margarita replied.

"Did you and Keira receive my letter about my offer to Philippa?" I am nervous to know your answer to my proposals." Triss whispered, then tapped Rosina's nose, "Look how Rosi adores you...I think she remembers your face."

"And I adore the little darling. As for the matter of Philippa, we will discuss in detail upon our return to Kovir, when Keira is present. Right now we have other matters to discuss." Margarita mumbled, then raised her head.

"Where is Keira?" Triss asked, then took her seat, crossed her legs and straightened her posture.

"Keira and her witcher Lambert are at New Aretuza. She continues her work on finding cures for illnesses, then hides away with her lover when he return from his hunts." Margarita replied.

"That's good." Triss smiled, "They are making it work. It's hard to think Lambert could be tamed by Keira."

"Is she taming him? I think she's the one who's being tamed. They have their moments, but she loves him. Things are looking well I'll say, the mages are hard at work, and Keira's agreed to tend to that affair until I return." Margarita said, "That said, Philippa has raised some troubling theories about Emhyr's access to the Lodge's secrets. I'm not one for conspiracies, but she is insisting that Yennefer betrayed us to the Nilfgaardian Emperor. Now, I am intrigued and my concerns are shared by Keira."

 _Dammit, Phil! This is your new plaything. Like a dog with a toy..._ Triss frowned, "Philippa is on the warpath, I told her to lay this matter to rest. I am not going to assemble my very own witch hunt. I've had enough witch hunts to last me a lifetime, Rita. There is too much at stake to address our petty squabbles now."

"Philippa won't relent so easily, just because you tell her to, you know that right?" Margarita smiled, then sighed, "Our sister does spend a lot of her time as a bird of prey, does she not? Hunting down small creatures, perhaps the experience has rubbed off on her. And now she thinks Yennefer betrayed her, us."

 _I know, believe me I know Phil too well._ "So, what do you think, Rita? Yennefer was Emhyr's captive...Whatever was said and done as his prisoner is in the past. She was able to guarantee the Lodges safety...We all know the horrors of torture. Anyone would break, eventually under such horrible treatment." Triss mumbled, then hugged her body, a certain chill ran down her spine. "I for one will not hold that at her feet."

"I am aware of the circumstances of her imprisonment, but Yennefer was far from tortured. Emhyr waltzed into her prison cell and made her an offer to get Cirilla at his side, but he, and we, know that girl is attached to Geralt like we are to our fingers. Do you truly believe she intended to secure our freedom? Or was it a ploy to betray us all to Emhyr? I was captured with my girls, trying to find you and, while we suffered, Emhyr appointed Yennefer to his court. So many are no longer with us, but I don't blame her, either. Self preservation is alluring in trying times. I did however, declare my interest in the matter to Fringilla, but she refused to speak on that subject."

"Where is Fringilla? Hmm, I don't know, Rita, but this whole thing is fucking shit!"

"I know that." Margarita answered, calmly, "As we speak, Fringilla hides from Emhyr in Toussaint. So, I wonder, was our freedom and safety truly guaranteed?"

"I don't know, but I will not allow anyone to destroy what we've done here. Kovir is a kingdom that supports mages, Rita, the only one. We have a King at our side. Tancred is wise and intelligent, and I intend to win this war and position Kovir to dictate the terms of the world affairs."

"My, you are fired up."

"No, sister, in truth I am afraid for my family. I fled Novigrad, saved as many as I could. I was drowning in my sorrows when Geralt stormed my world once more and professed his love. Now, I find myself having to defend something so precious. I'll burn this world to cinders to see my child grow old, have children and know love." Triss whispered, closing her eyes to calm her thoughts.

"Her father would certainly greet the man who comes seeking her hand." Margarita bantered, to lighten her sister's mood.

Triss chuckled and forced a strained laugh, "Was there any support from Ida or Francesca?"

"I'm afraid not, Ida has also refused to answer my inquiries. She is not fond of you and that is why she refused your request to defend Cirilla. Francesca was more welcoming, but she will not move to aid us. Our sisters remain the wild cards." _If Emhyr joins this war and they chooses to side with Nilfgaard, we will have to face our sisters in battle. We have so much work to do so that horror never comes to pass._

"I truly don't care about Yen's actions, Rita. What I care about is my little girl right there. My daughters are my concern, though I would be dishonest if I said Philippa's assertions weren't troubling. I don't want to have infighting between my sisters. Not when we have Radovid out there, a threat to us all." Triss continued, oblivious to what she had said, "As for Ida, I care little of what she thinks of me. She refused my request to defend Ciri in my most desperate hour and I will remember that."

 _You unwittingly call Cirilla your daughter, yet you are afraid to tell her. Oh, Triss..._ Margarita chuckled, shaking her head, "Stop, Triss, don't lose what makes you who you are. You are not one to hold grudges."

"You're right. I hold no ill will towards Ida, but I shan't forget her refusal to help me when Cirilla was in danger, Rita. The worst possible thing would have been to lose Ciri to Eredin. I lost someone who meant the world to me at Kaer Morhen...Let's drop the subject, please. I don't want to dwell on those who hide when they're needed. I trust the members of my Council now, you, Keira, Eve, and the others...the ones helping me fight this war."

"Are you referring to the old witcher whose medallion Cirilla wears around her neck?" Margarita asked.

"Yes, his name was Vesemir. Old and wise, he was like a father to me, Rita, to me and Geralt both. He'd watched from afar as I'd sneak around the fortress with Geralt trying to find someplace quiet. We had our bedroom, but it was always fun to play and pretend. Those were the good old days." Triss smiled, and closed her eyes as she reminisced. An ugly frown soon took away her beautiful smile, "Back then, I feared I'd lose Geralt someday, so I made wonderful memories...then all those fears manifested when I found myself alone in that place...after he came back to me, and things fell apart when Salamandra attacked us. And then...then I watched Vesemir die, protecting us, protecting Ciri, helpless to do anything...He gave his life for hers. It's too late to tell him how much he meant to me, how much I loved him. If I could, I'd love to hug him, listen to his old voice as he calls me 'child' just one more time...and tell him how far I've come. Tell him how far we've come."

"Now you and Geralt are inseparable." Margarita replied. "You've created an incredible magic."

"Mmhmm. Vesemir watched me care for Geralt when he returned to me at Kaer Morhen. He'd always advised me, but never once looked down on me. I wish he was alive today to see Geralt and I, to see our little girl, and Cirilla...I think he'd be proud. I hope he'd be proud."

"His approval means that much to you?" Margarita said, curiously lifting her gaze, eager to hear her sister's answer.

"Yes! That much and more." Triss whispered, then lightly wiped her face and eyes, "Excuse me, I keep these things hidden...now it's all coming out and it hurts to miss someone so much. Everytime I see Geralt, I see him there watching us play at love. I think Vesemir knew more than we did about how we felt. When I look at Ciri, I see him there scolding her I...I'll visit him at Kaer Morhen, when this is all over. It's so hard, Rita, I can't bear it sometimes...so much was left unsaid. I can't make the same mistakes with my husband, so I show Geralt the only way I know how. I show him how much I love him each day."

Margarita nodded, then smiled, "I share your sentiments and forgive me, Triss, but it is in our interest to address this matter quickly. This war, as you know, has everyone on edge, but there is so much to defend, we must not waver."

"I know and I agree."

"So...how are you, Triss?"

"Why do you ask me this now? I'm doing well. My progress is going well, and if this meeting with Skellige's Queen does too, Kovir will have a powerful ally." Triss answered.

"Yes, that is all fine and well, but what good is all this, when your family is in tatters? There are things more important than your work in the court, Triss." Margarita answered.

"Tatters? We're not—Rita, please, there is so much to defend. Everything we've done could be undone if we fail now. All I have to spur me forward are my feelings for those closest to my heart. I couldn't even face my husband and say goodbye, I left him asleep and snuck away. How pathetic is that? I knew I'd break down in tears unable to leave him there."

"Aren't we all, Triss..." Margarita replied.

"No, not all of us, Rita, just me. I even refused to allow Ciri to accompany me to the dock, because I feared I would fall apart looking into her eyes. That girl tugs at my heart like no other...I am so stupid...but enough of my failings. How are things with you and Eskel? Did he leave?" Triss asked, then paused as Margarita's smile faded, and she raised her eyes from Rosina, "Forgive me..."

"No need. Is it so obvious? I needed the distraction…" Margarita whispered softly, as she gently rocked Rosina in her arms, "Eskel does not wish to be a part of this war, and I, for one, will not ask him to. He visits me, and yet each time he leaves my sight I feel as empty as this vase."

"You are in love with him." Triss said, "Why don't you simply tell him how you feel?"

"Triss, I am not like you. You do not fear ridicule for your love for Geralt and I admire your courage, but it's not so simple. I am an enchantress." Margarita said with a certain pride, her voice soft, almost a whisper.

"So am I, sister. We are sorceresses, true, but we are also women, Rita. We feel love, pain, loneliness and…some of us hide behind a veil afraid to be hurt, feigning strength. I've been hurt deeply, by the same man I fall in love with anew each day. Geralt's broke my heart, then he returned and taught me it was ok to let down my guard again. Each day my heart yearns for what he is, who he is. I want the simple things from my husband Rita, a kiss, his gentle embrace, the scent of his body, the warmth of his breath on my face, the taste of his lips after each hunt. I will trade all the politics, the trapping of the courts—everything else—just to have him, Ciri and our little girl at our side. We will live at Kaer Morhen or a tiny village far away...anywhere he chooses, but I will be in his arms. I will be the woman he kisses each night before he sleeps. I am so in love with Geralt there is nothing that could turn me from him. Maybe, I am stupid and naive for offering love unconditional, but I know no other way." Triss answered, a soft smile graced her face. Margarita who is often reserved and deeply private, had shared her fears, though it was only brief.

"Your love for Geralt is truly beautiful, remarkable in every way. You were willing to endure such pain for the one you love. It burns the heart, Triss, and it hurts. I cannot allow myself to endure this. Eskel knows how I feel, but I will not impose my desires on him." Margarita whispered, "I will see him again, when we return."

 _Beautiful? Yes it is, but to me, it's also magical...Now you know what I've felt all these years loving Geralt...Triss_ smiled, playing with her thoughts, then she whispered a reply, "Impose? Never be afraid to show your love. It's so easy to miss small moments of great significance. Tell him, Rita, tell him so he has no doubts. Witchers are not without emotions."

She nodded towards Margarita. Their faces, and their smiles, conveyed more than their words ever could about what both women felt for their lovers. Triss' eyes held a sense of shared understanding. She knew what her sister felt. The loneliness and longing, whenever she was away from Geralt, was the same. Triss rose from the bed, then took a piece of parchment from the table. She took her seat, then diligently scribbled a love note to her witcher, as she had always done whenever he departed for a hunt. It was their special game, a way to remind each other of what they had together, to remind him herself, and she was determined to keep it alive. Triss quickly folded it and, with a single kiss and a flick of her wrist, the parchment faded into a spark of flames. Though she had left the decks above so she wouldn't have to endure the sight of the fading shores, Triss drew the curtains and stared longingly through the window at the city far in the distance, as the last glint of rooftop faded across the horizon. She turned her gaze to Margarita, as Rosina's cooing grew louder and her tiny fists opened and closed in the air near the sorceress chest, her voice shaking as she began to cry softly, almost asking.

"Calm down, little sorceress." Margarita whispered, then stood with Rosina in her arms, gently rocking, and singing to calm her, "I think she's hungry, Triss."

A beautiful moment. A smile crept across the sorceress' lips at the sight of Margarita's gentle movement with Rosina, "Here, let me take her. I feel so engorged it's painful. I need to suckle her." Triss whispered, then took Rosina from Margarita's arms. She ran her finger gently across Rosina's nose, as the child smiled, "Aunt Rita thinks you are hungry. Are you hungry, sweetie?"

"Aunt?" Margarita mumbled.

"Yes, you are, Rita, both you and Keira. I owe you both a debt I cannot repay. You supported me and, because of what you both did, I have her." Triss said as she took her seat.

"I didn't sleep with you, Triss, that was Geralt's doing." Margarita smiled, "You gladly spread your legs for him and now you have that beautiful love you hold there."

"Rita!"

"Yes?" Margarita replied smiling.

"Stop teasing me. What I do with my husband in our bed is private." Triss whispered, then pulled down her gown, and gently grazed Rosina's lips with her breast. The loud frantic sucking sound of her daughter's lips made both sorceresses laugh aloud.

"Oh, so it's permitted for you and Keira to tease me about Eskel? And yet I am not to tease about that witcher you adore so much? Do you even use a bed with Geralt?"

"Rita!"

"What? It's a simple question." Margarita teased. There was a brief moment of pause and hesitation as Margarita's eyes followed her sister's actions. Triss had not covered her body as she nursed her child, she left her breast exposed, and Margarita followed her every move with curiosity, then she spoke, "I have something to say to you, Triss, and you will listen."

"Sounds serious...What is it, Rita?" Triss replied, lifting her eyes from Rosina's face. She shifted her child to her right side and continued to suckle her, then gazed down nervously as Rosina pressed her hand against her face closing her eyes.

"Cirilla." Margarita said and Triss' heart sunk, as her eyes wandered, "She paid Keira and I a visit at Aretuza, and what the girl told us is deeply troubling. Normally, I would refrain from involving myself in such matters, but...you fail to see what is happening, Triss, and this will cost you more than you know."

"Rita, I..."

"I said you'll listen!" Margarita whispered, then stood with her arms across her body as she gazed at the ocean through the open window, "You are running. You shun what you truly feel, hide in your work, and keep Cirilla at a distance. I have no doubt that you love the girl. You've achieved so much for the mages, but what good are your achievements when your family is in turmoil?"

"What do you mean—?" Triss asked raising her eyes, her voice wavering slightly. "What do you mean my family is in tatters and turmoil? What is this? A lecture?"

"No lectures, just words from one silly sorceress to another. I know your hesitation and I will never fault you for it, but you are wrong, Triss. Geralt has made his choice, that much is clear, and Cirilla has made hers. How long do you intend to torture that girl?"

"Rita, don't do this to me now—do you think I enjoy this? My heart is breaking each time Ciri looks at me as though...as though I am…"

"As though you are her mother?" Margarita chide, "Continue to shun that girl's feelings for you, by denying her the love she seeks, and Cirilla will resent you for it. She may not say it, but if you keep her at arm's length, eventually she will accept your choice and drift away from you. Is that what you want?"

"No! Of course it's not." Triss whispered, "That's horrible, why would I want such a thing?"

"Then don't be stupid, Triss."

"Your assessment is unfair, Ciri will always be my little girl, bu... it's not so simple...to simply pretend as if Yennefer is not in the picture." Triss replied softly, then called to her courtier, "Lina!"

"What's unfair is you behavior!" Margarita answered, raising her voice every so slightly, a rarity as the sorceress was always calm.

 _I miss you, Ciri, so much...I want to be closer to you...much closer, but I don't know how._

There was a long awkward silence, then Alina answered as she entered the sorceress chambers, "Yes, m'lady."

"Take my child. I'll call for you when we are finished here. Inform Einar that no one will disturb us or enter this cabin without my permission." Triss ordered, then rose to her feet and leaned her back against the table.

"Yes, m'lady." Alina replied, then tucked Rosina in her arms, and carried her out.

Margarita watched as the the woman left the room. She turned her gazed to Triss, "So you would hurt Cirilla to spare yourself Yennefer's wrath? Yenna and I have been friends much longer than you and I. She'll not willingly allow you at take the role as Cirilla's mother, yet it is not up to you or her to decide, is it?! The girl is determined to forge a relationship with you, and yet you keep her at arm's length! Must you be so selfish?!"

"Rita! You can't imagine what's going through my mind each time I look at Ciri. I hate myself for the pain I'm causing...but I don't know what to do." Triss answered.

"And Geralt? What does the witcher say about his wife's refusal to accept his child as her own?" Margarita asked, then waited, gauging Triss' response.

"He...believes I could be a mother to Ciri. He wants it, but...how can I do such a thing?"

"The decision is no longer yours to make! It was made for you when the witcher choose you, Triss, and now Cirilla will no longer see you as just a big sister. You took the mantle of motherhood, and loved her like your own daughter. Cirilla has realized this and your stupidity and stubborn refusal is hurting her. She feels rejected, Triss. Stop running!" Margarita said, her eyes held a scolding gazed never seen before, "Keira told me about what transpired at Kaer Morhen, during your battle with the Wild Hunt. From the walls, she witnessed you fighting to save Cirilla, she followed the girl as she rushed her sword to aid you. Do you know that Cirilla still carries the amulet you made for her?"

"Rita…how did it get to this?" Triss spoke softly, holding back her tears. She rested her fingers on her forehead, her face taut in anguish,

"Forgive me, this is not an easy subject to broach, but you have much to consider. I have said my peace...and will not revisit the matter." Margarita whispered, then left Triss to her thoughts. She walked into the main cabin where Alina sat with Rosina, then took the child into her arms and began playing with her. Moments later, Triss joined her sister, she gently tucked Rosina against her body, then sat quietly.

Margarita remained silent, turning her gaze as Triss began to sing. A sweet lilt in her voice, like she had rehearsed the tune. Hen Llinge, the language of the Aen Seidhe elves. "Cae''mil, me-elaine blath, aen bleiddwedd. Dearne aen dearme aen a'caelme tedd. velen melys a'baeth ess aép, en'ca minne. Yeá thaes aép llygaid, aen tuathe dearme."

"My elder speech is aged Triss, what does it mean? Did you create the lullaby for her?" Margarita whispered.

"Yes. Her father sings to her, but Geralt is not one for music." Triss replied proudly, "The words translates to—Hi, my beautiful flower and wolfchild. Sleep and dream of a calmer time. Autumn's sweet kiss is yours little love. So close your eyes, and whisper goodnight."

"It's beautiful." Margarita said, as she ran her fingers across Rosina's eyebrows. "Esseath Ensg'eass. You are enchanting child."

 _Yes, she is._

"Don't take too long to accept what Cirilla offers freely, or you'll never forgive yourself." Margarita said placing her hands on Triss' cheeks, a first, for both women, yet their friendship had grown past their profession. She rose from her seat and retreated to their cabin to rest.

 _ **Two Days Later...**_

It was pitch black and the sea had lost it blue spark. A night on the high seas was anything but calm. Both sorceresses woke to the loud commands and noise of the vessel's crew, as the men frantically tended their duties while the captain tried to steer the ship on the rough seas. Triss looked to Margarita, who immediately took Rosina in her arms to calm the child. Both women nodded without words and Triss opened the door, then walked through the passageway now narrowed by her guards as they moved to protect her on Einar's orders. A rigid man, ever watchful, Einar took no chances. He saw the chaotic situation as an opportunity for an unsavory character to easily reach the sorceresses, so he ordered his men to follow them closely. On his orders, six of her guards were posted beside the cabin door to guard Triss' child and the sorceress Margarita, then six others, including Einar, followed as she went above deck. The howling wind and the blackness of the sea captured the imagination as the ship swayed violently from side to side in the high waves and powerful winds. Rain and ice pelleted her face and body, while she stared at the swaying lanterns, as men ran across the deck and struggled to secure ropes that had broken free.

"Captain, we must sail out of the storm or lose the ship!"

"Steady yourself, we have sorceresses onboard." The captain shouted, as Triss made her way to the rear of the ship.

A young guard rushed forward as ropes from the loose sail swung across the deck, but Triss had already noticed and stepped aside. She climbed to the deck just left of the helm, then raised her hands through the rain and sleet to render aid. Using her magic, the sorceress did what she could to steady the ship, but the sea was untamable. She applied her sorcery and shielded them from the violent winds and ice long enough for the captain to regain control of his vessel. A daring man, steeped in the traditions of sailing, he steered the helm and the creaking vessel turned with the wind to gain more speed.

"High wave from the starboard side captain!" A crewman from the foremast shouted through the storm.

The captain quickly spun the helm and the ship lurched violently, "Hold on to something, m'lady, it will be bumpy!"

"M'lady, I beseech you and the Lady Margarita to leave this vessel." Alina begged, as she frantically held onto the ropes nearby.

"Be quiet! Stay calm and get down below deck to my child, girl. I promise, no harm will come to you." Triss shouted, as she watched the captain grin, "Control yourself, Captain! You'll not take unnecessary risks. My child is onboard this ship and you do not wish to anger me by risking her safety or mine."

"Yes, m'lady Merigold." The captain replied.

Einar stepped forward, then ordered his men to escort Triss as she went below decks, but the sorceress paused as he turned to the captain, frowning, "You will do well to remember that this is a vessel of the royal court, Captain Czcibor."

"Do not give me orders, Einar! You may be the commander of the guards, but I am the captain of this ship!" Captain Czcibor raised his voice, angered. "I have no intention of risking the Lady's safety."

"Your reputation precedes you, captain, so command you ship and do not seek to impress. You are aware of the delicate nature of our mission." Einar said.

The captain nodded, then ordered his men to lower all sails to regain their speed. He passed the helm to the helmsman, then climbed down to the decks where Einar stood. Both men faced each other, yet Einar's intimidating size could not sway the captain to back down. The man and Einar were both officers of Kovir' military academy, and each was well-skilled in swordsmanship. There was a loud steely click as Einar unlatched his sword, lifting the blade a hair from its sheath.

Czcibor stepped back to get distance, but the defeated silence was broken by Triss' voice and magic, "That's enough!"

"My lady, the captain requires a lesson in civility." Einar replied.

The loud crackle of flames on the sorceress' hands silenced further discourse, as the sailors pressed themselves against the ship's railings. "Do you both wish to partake in my lessons in civility? I have no patience or desire to watch men stroke their egos. Einar, control yourself, and as for you, captain, control your ship!"

"Forgive me, Lady Merigold, but this is a matter to be settled between officers." Czcibor grumbled.

"Very well!" Einar answered.

"I have no interest in seeing fools swing their swords. You are not impressing me in your rituals of honor. There is but one man who holds such sway over my attention with his swordplay, but if you both insist on teaching each other a lesson, then step forward, my offer still stands."

Both men backed away, eyes locked, neither willing to be the first to retreat, yet both unwilling to take the sorceress' offer.

"Good. Einar, you and your men are here as my guards, your actions reflects on me, but most importantly, on Kovir. You will do well to remember that."

"Yes, m'lady."  
"Captain, my patience is wearing thin. You will sail around the storm and that is not a request!" Triss ordered.

Czcibor nodded, then turned away as Einar sheathed his blade. They both gazed at Triss as she extinguished her flames, then climbed to the edge of the quarterdeck to observe the other ships in her escort. Each vessel had sailed far from the storm, say a single ship that sailed hugging the treacherous coast. Triss glared angrily at the captain, as she climbed down to the main deck.

"The other ships are not faring well, you endanger those men in your egotistical quest for glory. Rejoin them and render aid, then sail around the storm." Triss ordered, then continued towards the front of the ship and down the stairs leading to her cabin. She shouted over the howling wind and caught Czcibor's attention, "Oh, captain, as before, my orders are not a pleasant request, obey them as if you life depended on it."

Czcibor mumbled returning to his cabin as Einar watched the man intently. He glanced out onto the horizon and far in the distance the islands of Skellige were in sight. A powerful storm hung over the Isles and he knew their arrival would be marred by terrible weather.

 _A half a day's sailing at most._ Einar thought, "Forgive my display, m'lady."

"Everyone's on edge. I need you to maintain order when we arrive. The men of Skellige can be provoking when stewed with mead." Triss said, then turned and headed to her cabin with Einar in trail, "Less than a day's sailing."

"Yes, m'lady. We have but half a day's sailing left to reach the Isles, if the storm relents." Einar replied, waving his fingers to his men to resume the duties.

 *****][*****

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

It had been two days since Triss and Rosina departed Kovir for Skellig, and Cirilla began to feel the absence of the sorceress and her little sister. Geralt's demeanor had changed since the Triss departure, he spent his morning training with Cirilla, then the witcher would retreat to the garden each afternoon after their morning sparring matches. He spent much of his afternoon in a far corner of the garden, as Cirilla watched him. Though his actions peaked her curiosity, Cirilla dared not intrude on his solitude. She sensed his deep longing for Triss and his child, and his obvious lack of focus, yet she was still unable to best him in swordplay even in his distracted state. Geralt hadn't taken a contract in months, but his skill with the sword had not diminished. The witcher easily bested Cirilla and countered every strike as though he knew what she intended before she moved. She had began to employ her magical abilities and grew more confident in her magic as she resumed her studies with Triss. The young witcheress had mastered a few witcher signs with instruction from her father, though she had no need for them. Her training with Triss had prepared her and say for her lack of mutations, Cirilla had become a skilled and capable witcher. Later that evening, as he rested beside the fireplace, she walked into the parlor and told Geralt of her intentions to join Triss on Ard Skellig. To her surprise the witcher agreed, knowing nothing he said would dissuade her. Despite her insistence, Geralt refused to join her. He quickly checked her armor, then bid her farewell, but Cirilla placed her hand on his cheek and hugged him. She broke their embrace, shifted her cloak, then shove the door open and stepped out onto the porch. Just outside their home her mare, Kelpie, stood impatient. Geralt bore a proud look in his eyes, yet his face also held a hint of deeper longing. He'd be alone until their return, absent his sorceress and children for the first time in months.

"You should really come with me, Geralt. We can surprise Triss, I think she'll love that." Cirilla said.

"I know, but I have something very important I need to take care of for her. I'll wait here, for the three of you. I have to get this right, Ciri." Geralt replied, then continued to Triss' lab to brew his potions. It had been some time since he had any use for witcher potions, yet he brewed them more out of habit than need.

Cirilla walked out into the yard, whistled for her mare, then took hold of her reins. "Come on, Kelpie, we are visiting Ard Skellig...I know, I miss them too."

She took a deep breath, then opened a portal to the island of Hindarsfjall and emerged near the village of Lofeton. Cirilla spent the evening visiting Skjall's grave, then traveled to Ard Skellig. She kept her distance from Kaer Trolde, and took refuge from the coming storm in the village of Arinbjorn, on the southern side of the bay. The storm was already fierce, and beat down with a force rarely seen outside the Isles, as she entered the village. The heavy rain was like solid a grey sheet in front of her face, making it almost impossible to see. Peering out from under her sagging hood, Cirilla made out the dim light in the distance. As she approached, she raised her hood slightly shielding her face from the rain to read the noticeboard outside. _The inn_ , _I'll wager._ She thought. Secured to the wooden pillars beneath a simple cover, were five horses, beautiful creatures draped with armor bearing some clan's colors she could not make out in the darkness. Their warm breaths, and the steam rising from their bodies, clued her to the time of their arrival. _Just arrived. Horses looks weary, armored riders and likely taking shelter from the storm?_ Cirilla thought, as she fastened Kelpie, alongside the other mounts. The young witcheress frowned at leaving her mare in such conditions while she waited out the storm, but she had no way to raise a fire in the rain or knew of no cave in which to seek shelter. She took an apple from her saddlebag and placed it in the horse's mouth. Her gesture caused the others to snuff and snorted as Kelpie whinnied and tossed happily.

"Sorry, I don't know your owners, so I don't want to give you treats and upset them. I can't afford to get into a scuffle here, I need to find Triss." Cirilla mumbled, then ducked her head into the doorway, listening keenly as she entered the inn.

The wooden door hit her back as the wind blew, and she slammed it shut against the elements using her foot, then pulled down her hood. Like a creature of the shadows, her face was partially hidden in the darkness, the room only dimly lit by the odd candle atop the well-spaced tables. At the far end of the room, Cirilla could make out what looked like a fire pit, likely used for cooking, but it was unlit. With the late hour, and scarce customers, the innkeeper had decided it wasn't worth the effort to keep the fire lit. As Cirilla scanned the room, she noticed large swathes of the room were shrouded in near darkness. _I guess I won't be warming myself by the fire...or drying off._ She thought to herself.

Nearly deserted, all but two tables sat empty. The innkeeper stood behind the counter at the far end of the room, as he counted his earnings. At the table opposite the door, two drunks slept, snoring loudly, one with his head on the table, the other leaning against the wall. Just a few tables over, along the aisle, was seated a party of five. Four of them were heavily armed warriors, wearing heavy gambesons with mail armor over the top. Each had removed his helmet and rested them on the table. One warrior sat leaning against the table, his back toward the other's, chin resting against his chest, his mug held loosely in his lap. The fifth member of the group was a woman, she sat alone in the dim light, but just in reach of the warriors. She was moderately armed, wearing a woolen gambeson, metal shoulder plates and fine fur wrapped around her collar. A hood hid her face and a cloak concealed most of her body, but the handle of her sword was visible. Like the witcher, everyone at the table was drenched. There was water on the floor beneath Cirilla's feet and wet boot marks covered the floor.

 _The riders of those horses outside, I take it…warriors, heavily armed Great..._ Cirilla thought. _A place to warm up and rest for the night._

The four warriors had turned their heads as the witcheress slammed the door. Her eyes had adjusted to the low light in the room and she noticed all four men had fixed their eyes on her. The one on the ground had spilt his drink when the bang startled him, and grumbled and swore to himself. As she began to move towards the innkeeper, all, say for the hooded woman, turned their attention towards their drinks. She kept her eyes on the ashen-haired witcheress, but she could only just make out the bottom edges of the woman's lips, lit by the small lamp, as the rest of her face was concealed by the hood's shadow. She glanced at the woman and caught a smile, but shrugged it off and continued towards the counter and the innkeeper. As Cirilla passed the table, stepping over the lout on the ground, the hooded woman dropped her head just as she caught her smile again, but the witcher jerked her cloaked when she felt a hand brush against her armor and reach for her thigh.

"Touch me again and that arm is mine!" She muttered, her eyes frightening. Her voice echoed across the room, waking one of the drunks nearby, but the man quickly fell to the floor and snored himself back to sleep. The hand retracted as she looked down, it belonged to dozing oaf on the ground.

"Ye spilt me mead, wench…" He mumbled.

"True...and if you grab at me again, it'll be your blood I spill." Cirilla said coldly.

She paused briefly, as she heard the woman chuckled softly, then turned back and noticed the hooded stranger lightly smacking the warrior across the top of his head. Like a family, they laughed, then continued drinking their mead. Cirilla breathed a sigh of relief, then swung her cloak to cover her body as she walked towards the man behind the counter. The innkeeper lifted his gaze to the witcheress standing before him, then paused as she moved closer. He reached for a mug, then pointed at the barrel of mead nearby.

"...Continental? A witcher lass?" The innkeeper mumbled, giving her a rather unwelcoming look, when she rested her hand the counter, "Dinnae harm nae one in 'ere. Witchers, always killing…"

"Yes, I am a continental. Is that a problem?" She said tersely, as she dropped a handful of coins, Koviri bezants on the counter, "I won't kill anyone, as long as they don't try something stupid."

"Aye, and nae, continentals are welcome 'ere, An Craite orders." The innkeeper replied, quickly scooping up the valuable coins and pocketing them.

 _Yeah, welcome when they have the coin._ "Good. I want ale...and then I want to be left alone." Cirilla replied, "Do you have a room, somewhere I can warm up beside a fire?"

"Nay, gray one, me room is taken." He mumbled.

"Just 'witcher' will do, don't call me 'gray one'." She replied, "Where's my ale?"

The innkeeper sneered at the witcheress, pulled out a mug from beneath the counter and filled it with a dark, black ale from a barrel behind him, then placed it on the counter and stepped back. He raised his head almost frightened as Cirilla glared from the corner of her eyes at the warrior standing behind her. _The same stupid lout_ , she thought. _Idiots never learn…_ She could smell the mead on him, the strong scent of old wet leather and sweat was unpleasing. He reached for her shoulders but she shrugged off his hands, swiftly leapt from her stool, and trapped the man's wrist, as she twisted his arm. She locked his feet with hers, then effortlessly shoved him forward, sending him crashing hard to the floor. The others laughed, as the man stood spitting blood. He reached for his sword, but stood frozen as Cirilla gave a brief demonstration of her witcher skills. She drew her steel blade, split a large bench at a nearby table, and sheathed the blade again, all before the man could even unsheathe his sword halfway. The witcheress, then slowly waved her finger as a warning, as he staggered backward gripping the hilt of his half sheathed blade. She turned, dropped coins on the counter for the damaged bench, then took her drink in hand. She glared at the man, still frozen in awe, then walked to the table closest to the door. Prudent, she sought privacy as far away from the other patrons as possible, although her choice left her with her back to the entrance. _Acceptable risk,_ She thought. _I can't leave them at my back...no one will surprise me from outside at this hour, with this weather._ Above all Cirilla preferred to keep the group of heavily armed warriors within her sight, as she waited out the storm.

She sat for a moment, straining her eyes as she peered through into the gloom at the dark liquid in her mug. Suddenly, a noise and footsteps from across the room, drew her gaze. The hooded woman approached her table and without raising her head, Cirilla lifted her eyes, carefully watching the woman's hands, as the other warriors remained seated. From the corner of her eye, she observed the woman's boots crossing the floor until she lost them in the darkness, as the woman reached the edge of her table. Sensing no threat, she lowered her gaze back down to her ale. Without asking for leave, the strange woman made herself comfortable and sat down opposite the young witcheress. Cirilla could feel the stranger's eyes upon her, as she picked up her mug to take a swig of ale. She tilted her head slightly, then glanced over the brim of her mug at the woman, who was again smiling softly.

She placed her mug on the table, then spoke "Your friend deserved what he got."

"Aye, 'greed. He deserved that and more." The woman answered, her voice rang with the strong lilt native to Skellige, though hers was softer, clearer.

"What do you want then...an apology?" Cirilla asked, as she raised her mug and took another drink.

"Ye're so very pretty." The woman whispered softly, "A witcher…so tough and fierce, yit so delicate...and yer bewitching looks..."

Cirilla coughed, choking on her drink. The woman's compliments were unexpected. She held her mug pounding her chest, then cleared her throat, "Excuse me."

"Ye alright?" She asked, with a soft laugh. Her lilt was incredibly attractive, soft, almost song-like. "Skellige ale...not for the faint-hearted."

"It's not that...I'm fine, it's just...thank you. You're very kind." She replied politely, flustered as she lowered her eyes.

She rested her hands on her lap, squinting her eyes, as she tried to get a clear view of the woman, but her face remained hidden within the shadow of her hood. Though the candle at the end of the table had provided some illumination, it merely lit the bottom half of the woman's face, revealing only her jawline. Angular, yet deeply attractive, her smooth skin bore witness to her status, yet the scars on her armor and wear on her sword's hilt, told a different tale. Her full lips were darkened, as if they were bruised, but soft, as the edges curled into a tempting smile. Cirilla could make out the color of her clan beneath the woman's cloak as the candlelight flickered softly. Draped across her body, was a red checkered scarf, showing she belonged to Clan an Craite. She took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of polished leather—with a hint of feminine redolence—and the scent of damp hair. _A shieldmaiden, perhaps?_ She thought, then relaxed a little. She knew she had little to fear from Clan an Craite. A mere mention of Crach, an Craite or the druid Ermion, and she would not be harmed. She carefully studied the stranger, and felt the woman's eyes observing her in kind. The witcher medallion resting against her collarbone, her tight armor hugging her body, revealing her shapely figure. Cirilla, briefly thought to bring her cloak across her body, but paused as the woman spoke.

"Ye'er nae wha ah expected to bump into, when ah ducked in here from the storm."

"Meaning?" She enquired.

The woman hesitated for a moment before responding, her voice held a playful tone, a constant since they began conversing, "Would ye believe, an ashen-haired witcher, beautiful or otherwise, tis nae common site in Arinbjorn?"

"I wouldn't...I am not a common site anywhere, being that there is only one like me." She said, dropping her eyes to her mug for a moment.

"Aye, ye're special...lovely. Ah remember an ashen-haired woman, she carried swords on her back in Skellige some time back. On Undvik, the sky crackled...Ragh nar Roog, but ye said ye're the only one…" The young woman said knowingly, smiling softly. She tilted her head, and Cirilla immediately recognized the test.

"That was me." She said, taking a gulp from her mug.

"See, but ah heard the ashen-haired lassie died, after everything went to shite...fire from the skies, ne'er seen nothing like it. Then, after the battle, a'body said ye died sacrificing yerself to halt Tedd Deireádh, the end of the world...we Skelligers called it Ragh nar Roog…" The woman said quietly, "Ah believed it true...when the red-haired sorceress cried and fell down, as Geralt told her wha happened."

 _Triss? "_ An...exaggeration about my death, I...needed to get away." Cirilla replied, her eyes shifted around the room, quickly, before returning to the stranger across from her.

"Sure, I'm just glad ye survived. Now ah have a chance." The stranger said, her voice and lilt alluring and calm as she smiled.

 _Chance at what?_ Cirilla thought, returning the smile, narrowing her eyes. "You seem to know a lot about what happened…"

"Ah do." The woman stiffened her posture with the statement.

"Clan an Craite colors...are you a shieldmaiden? Did you fight on Undvik?" She asked.

"Aye, ye could say that..." The stranger replied, "...Ah fought with me da, brother and fellow warriors."

"I hope you didn't lose anyone dear to you." Cirilla said quietly.

The woman paused for a moment, observing her, before replying, "Ah lost two, one was me da."

"I'm sorry. I...wish no one had died at that place, on my account…" She mumbled, her eyes softened, her face grew sad with a frown.

"Dinnae be. Ah found the other ah lost today, and me da was lost in a worthy battle... a glorious death, worthy of ballads and songs all Skelligers will be singing for generations." The woman said, as she reached out and rested her hand atop Cirilla's. Her fingers were calloused, but her touch deeply pleasing. There was a proudness in her voice as she gently rubbed her hand.

Cirilla smiled hesitantly, as she remembered all the people who had died or suffered when the Wild Hunt pursued her. Vesemir, Skjall, the warriors of Clan an Craite...and now another to add to the long list. She gazed at the woman's hand atop hers. It was surprisingly warm, her movement gentle and soothing, then the witcheress caught herself, and moved her hand away, reaching for her mug. She quickly downed another swig and finished her drink, hoping the candlelight did not illuminate her blushing cheeks. Her heart raced, as she called to the innkeeper for more mead, but the man seemed deaf to her request.

Her strange companion slowly retracted her hand and smiled, then lowered her gaze, and asked, "How's yer da?"

"My father?" Cirilla said, furrowing her brow confused.

"Aye, Geralt, the witcher." The woman responded.

"I don't know how you...he's fine. Great, actually. He's settled down in Kovir." She replied.

"Really? Geralt of Rivia settled down?" The woman answered surprised, her hood slipped almost revealing her face, but she pulled it forward.

"Mmhmm, it's true. He settled down with someone special and married her, even sired a child."

"Ye must be joking! Ah thought witchers cannae...well, who's the lucky wench? Ah know tis not Yennefer, she's 'ere on the Isles, nae in Kovir."

Cirilla raised her eyes, then nodded, "Another sorceress. She's...well, it's unlikely you know of her personally."

The woman appeared lost in her thoughts, as she folded her arms across her body, "Geralt and another sorceress, ah dinnae believe it. He's henpecked, like a leashed hound for Yennefer."

"Hmm, how do you know Geralt?" Cirilla probed as she eyed the lady.

 _Ah cannae believe she dinnae recognize me voice yet, ah havenae changed that much..._ "We crossed paths whin ah was just a lassie, then he came to Skellige years back and helped me again."

"On Undvik?"

"Aye, sure, on Undvik..." The woman said brusquely. "Yer mug's empty...I'll get ye another?" She said, reaching for her mug as she stood.

As the woman bent over the table she brought her head closer, but Cirilla could only just make out the outline of her face. The woman was young, perhaps the same age as herself. The candlelight illuminated the side of her face as she turned to walk away. She bore an impressive scar that ran down her right cheek. The witcheress mused on the mark, as she watched the woman walk away without her fur coat. She wore high boots and she could just make out the tops of her firm, muscular calves. Her skirt, still wet from the rain, hugged tightly to her well-defined curves, her waist small and fastened with a wide leather belt. The hint of a pleasant fragrance caught Cirilla interest; her scent was intriguing. As the woman's form disappeared into the darkness, Cirilla shook herself out of her dazed, flustered state and, reached for her now absent mug. She rested her face in her palms and laughed to herself. _What are you doing, witcher?_ She then turned and stared out the window. The rain and wind had eased up considerably, and the moonlight peeked through the narrow slit in the window.

"Everything alright?" She asked, holding two mugs in her hands. She was standing beside Cirilla, who hadn't noticed her approach.

"Yes, it's nothing. Just laughing at myself." She mumbled.

"Well, here ye go, witcher. Skellige honey mead, sweet, pleasant, warm ye right up." The woman said.

She placed the mug in front of Cirilla. It held a golden liquid that smelled of honey. The woman, moved closer, then took a seat next to the witcheress. Their thighs touched, and both could feel the other's warmth through their armors and skirt, they were uncomfortably close, yet her fragrance was even more intriguing now that she was so much closer. Their shoulders rubbed against each other loudly as their armor plates scratched, and both women sat flustered for a moment. _What is she doing?_ Cirilla thought, as she downed a mouthful of mead. She caught a strong whiff of the woman's fragrance as she moved her face and body closer. Much more subtle than the fragrance she herself wore, yet she found it appealing and pleasant.

They sat there for a moment, then she broke the awkward silence. "How big was the bear?"

"Come again?" The woman said, confused.

"The one that left that souvenir across your cheek? Judging by the spread of its claws, it must have been huge." Cirilla turned her head slightly to face the woman, still struggling to get a clear look at her face.

"Aye, twas muckle, a cave bear. Damn fucker surprised me on the road one day, knocked me from me horse." The woman said, drinking from her mug.

"You fought a cave bear by yourself?"

"Ah did, and ah slew it to." The woman said, the proud tone in her voice almost dared her to challenge the statement, "Whaddaya take me for...a helpless little lassie?"

"No, it's impressive. Not an easy feat, defeating a bear that size, especially with no time to prepare." Cirilla replied. She raised her mug in toast and took a swig.

"And yers? What manner of beast were responsible for marking such a beautiful face?" The young woman smiled, then turned to face her. Her lilt and words playfully disarming.

"A Nilfgaardian...Stefan Skellen." She replied, blushing, but refused to turn away, "Horrid times then...things I don't wish to remember."

"Aye, forgive me." The young woman answered, sitting quiet for a moment, before whispering, "Ah take it he got what was comin' to him?"

"He did, although not by my hands..." Cirilla replied, her thumb toyed with the handle of the mug.

"Glad he's dead, or I'd have to kill him meself, for hurting something so lovely." The woman said softly, as they both drank from their mugs. "Aye, it's a fine scar."

They sat there, for a moment, then the stranger coughed. She made an elaborate show of smoothing out the mail skirt of her armor, then left her hands on her thighs. Cirilla scooted away slightly, but the woman moved closer and her fingers brushed her thigh. She gasped as she felt the warmth on her leg through the taut leather pants. Her heart skipped a beat, her body tensed, and through the sudden quietness, she heard the loud audible beat of her own heart. She felt her face and body grow warm. Suddenly, her armor became too hot to bear. The woman's touch sent shivers through her body, a sudden warmth, uncomfortable, but pleasant, _It's the mead…_

"So...what's yer name? What do ah call ye?" She asked playfully, nudging.

"I'd...I'd rather not share my name, if it's all the same with you. No offense." Cirilla said, looking away briefly, "Please, your hand…remove it."

"None taken, but ah have to call ye something. Or do ah just call ye 'witcher'?" Her pleasant, gentle accent was affectionate and difficult to resist. "Gimme yer name and ah promise to remove me hands, pretty."

"Um."

"So ye want me hands to stay on yer leg, then?" She asked, laughing as Cirilla shifted her body.

"Umm, no…" She whispered, gripping her mug, "My friends call me Zirael. It means Swallow."

"Swallow...aye, a symbol of spring, sacrifice and rebirth and new beginnings. It suits ye..." She replied, then affectionately moved her left hand on top of Cirilla's knee as her right gripped her hips.

"Mmhmm." She mumbled.

"How come ye're so chary? Ye're easy on the eyes, ye know?" The woman said with a soft flirtatious laugh.

"Why are you saying these things?" Cirilla smiled, then gazed into darkness with an unconscious coquetry.

"Isn't it obvious already? I'm deeply fond of ye." The woman replied, her eyes glazed sensually from behind her hood.

"You're so blunt." _And warm._

"Ye want me to stop?"

"No." Instantly, Cirilla had goose flesh. A chill ran across her body as she sat absent any slouch. _It's just the cold, and my wet clothes…_ She thought, trying to convince herself.

She lowered her gaze awkwardly, her mind racing with each passing moment, as the woman's hands remained on her thigh. _Enough playing._ She smiled, then slowly moved her hand down and touched the woman's. Cirilla grabbed her fingers, they were warm, and she stopped short of removing the woman's hand from her knee. Her palm was also calloused but softer than the woman, whose smile dropped, just for moment, but she didn't struggle. They sat in silence, their fingers almost laced.

"And what do I call you? 'A Redanian spy? or Nilfgaardian?' Why the games? The questions?" _Her hand feels nice._ "How do you know so much about me? Who are your friends over there?" Cirilla asked, tightening her grip, though she was somewhat disarmed by the woman's lack of resistance.

"Redanian? The Black Ones?" The woman said, feigning offense, "I'm An Craite!"

"Then what do you want..?" Cirilla said, pausing as the woman grabbed her armor. She turned quickly, but without warning, the woman's face was just a hair away from hers, "What are you doing?!"

She tried to pull away as she raised her hands, but the stranger grabbed her wrists and paused, expecting a struggle. Absent any resistance, she moved closer, their breathes gracing each other's faces. Her lips smelled of honey mead, and Cirilla caught her first clear glimpse of the woman's eyes and hair. Beautiful brown orbs, lined with dark shadowed maquillage, and reddish brown hair. The stranger's hand drifted to her cheeks, but she gently grabbed her arm. In the shadows of the inn, they were hidden from the innkeeper and warriors, as their lips met in a soft kiss. Cirilla's were hesitant at first, she pulled away, closed her eyes and exhaled softly, licking her lips, but the woman advanced and tried again in a tender second kiss. Her eyes, her scent, and touch...the gentle forcefulness of her fingers overwhelmed the young witcheress, as their lips met again. Her senses heightened as the woman's kiss became more passionate, as though it was meant for her and her alone. She felt an urgency building, her body starving for more, she groaned deeply when the woman's tongue plunged between her lips. Fueled by a deep, buried loneliness, the warmth of her touch, her own fevered soft lips and searching fingers, made Cirilla pull against this stranger, until she gathered her thoughts, and jerked her body away.

"No...I can't." She whispered, panting.

"Is there someone else in yer heart?" The woman' replied, softly, then pulled away and rested her hand on the table, "I've wanted to do...to feel that fer so long."

"No, there's no one else, but this never ends well. Everyone I get close to...I don't even know you." She mumbled softly.

"Are ye sure? I've wanted to show ye ah was there fer a long while." The woman said softly, "No games. Me friends there are me escorts, me guards. Truly, ah was curious…so surprised and happy to see ye again, ah lost meself."

"Who are you?" Cirilla asked, her head crooked to the side curiously, her eyes strained.

"Ye still dinnae recognize me voice, Ciri? Tis been a long while—too long—but I'd know yers, and yer face, even in the black of night." The woman chuckled playfully as she turned her head towards her, "...me friends call me Sparrowhawk."

 _No way…_ Cirilla reached up and brushed the hood away, almost knocking the silver crown nestled in her thick reddish hair. Her eyes widened, her voice hoarse, "Cerys?!"

"In the flesh, pardon me continental manners." Cerys said, with a soft smile, her eyes deeply sensual.

Cirilla quickly leapt to her feet, she was before the Queen of the Skellige Isles. She knocked the table over startling the guards who had fallen asleep, sloshed on mead. An Craite warriors stood and quickly came to their senses, searching for their queen. The two drunks nearby also woke and mumbled rudely. They staggered forward, until a warrior stepped forward and knocked both men on their heads, as two other drew their swords. Cerys' orders from the darkness halted what would have been a quick death for the old drunks. Both warriors sheathed their swords, then dragged the unconscious men into a corner. One man shouted 'Sparrowhawk?' and her voice echoed across the room briefly, waking the innkeeper who had also fallen asleep.

"Go back to sleep and rest ye big oafs...ah can handle meself."

Nearly tripping, Cirilla stepped back, grabbing at her cloak, then took a moment to think. She began to curtsy, "Your majesty, I…"

"Nay, stop that, Ciri! I'm Cerys, or Sparrowhawk to ye, always. Start calling me 'majesty or highness', like Geralt, and I'll call ye Cirilla Fiona Ellen Rhiannon...that's how it went, right? Ye're a Queen too, ye know."

"Stop, okay...okay! Cerys it is...but that was never me. That...existence was meant for someone else. That was never going to be my life. I've always wanted to be like..."

"Like Geralt, free to wander...ah know. Ah was just teasin'. Ye can gimme a hug, ye know." She interrupted, fondly, and Cirilla embraced her warmly, without hesitation. "Ah promise nae to kiss ye again if ye don't kiss me first. By Freya...ye dinnae know how much I've missed ye. Ah thought ye've forgotten me."

"I've missed you too." She whispered, her voice muffled, as they buried their faces in each other's neck. "I'd never forget you."

"Tis funny..." Cerys mumbled.

"What?" Cirilla asked raising her head, but Cerys pulled her face back into her neck.

"Stay this way fer a while." She pleaded, "Ah wis raised to fight as a warrior, but ah became Queen, ye were born to rule as a Queen, and ye choose to be a witcher."

"We're both where we should be." Cirilla replied, with a soft smile.

"Even where we both are right now? In each other's arms?"

"Mmhmm."

"Right now, in yer arms this way...ah cannae disagree." Cerys whispered softly, as both women hugged each other fiercely. She pulled away slightly, placed her hand on Cirilla's cheek. She continued, smiling, then kissed her again. "Ah took a chance..."

She welcomed each sweet, tender meeting of their lips. The feel of Cerys' kiss lingered, as their eyes locked, shimmering with unshed tears, "You said you wouldn't kiss me, until…"

"Ah fibbed." Cerys smiled, as her thumb tenderly rubbed at the scar on Cirilla's cheek, "Dinnae do that...dinnae cry because of me. Ye're so damn beautiful, it would break me heart again."

"Don't say such things." Cirilla whispered faintly, then took her seat.

They were both weary and wet, yet their bodies held a sudden warmth. It was their doing; both women hesitant, as they explored their fondness for each other. Cirilla yawned, raising her hand in the air as she leaned her head on the table still staring at the women beside her. They sat, softly conversing. The loud snores of the warriors nearby, the inn keeper's head resting on the table, and she had fallen asleep. Wide awake, Cerys easily carried the sleeping witcheress into the single room at the inn and placed her on the bed. She unlaced her cloak, removed her swords, taking care not to wake her, then lit the fireplace nearby. She unfurled the fur collar of her own armor, carefully unfastened the metal shoulder plates and laid them on the the bench nearby. She slipped her red sash over her head, then unfastened the wide leather belt that hugged her waist. Dazed, as if in a sweet dream, she ran her finger across Cirilla's face and her head moved, twisting gently to her touch. Cerys stood with a soft smile as she removed her gambeson and placed it on a stand nearby. Clad in nothing but a blue dress with neat ornamental stitching, she added more wood to the fireplace, raising the flames, then spread out a hide on a padded mat. A confident woman in every way, always ready to prove herself, she was eager, and her heart raced with each breath, yet she dared not push or be hasty, fearing one misstep could drive away the witcheress' affection from her. She touched her lips, remembering their kiss, then closed her eyes. It would have been easier, and much warmer, had she laid in the bed beside Cirilla, but she didn't. A twist of fate, a neatly woven thread had crossed their path and landed them both in each other's arms. As she lay on the cold mat, Cirilla opened her eyes to the dimly lit room. She yawned, then leapt from the bed.

"Oi, dinnae scare me like that."

"What are you doing down there? How did I get here? Where are my swords?" Cirilla asked rubbing her eyes, staring surprisingly as Cerys sat on floor, resting only on a padded mat and hide.

"Calm down! Ah carried ye when ye were napping. Yer swords are over there, and I'm resting, so go back to sleep." She whispered softly.

"You carried me?"

"Aye."

"Asleep? In my armor?" Cirilla asked, surprised, yet impressed.

"Aye…." Cerys repeated from the floor. "Though, seemed like ye've taken to those continental sweets and cakes, eh?"

"Shut up, I have not!" Cirilla laughed, chucking a pillow at Cerys' sleeping form. "I'm not fat, am I?"

"Ye're beautiful, I'm just pullin yer shank."

"Shut up…" Cirilla said, then paused, her face became flushed red, "Why are you sleeping on the floor? The bed is wide enough for two…If anyone should sleep on the floor, your majesty, it's me."

"Have we gone back to that, Cirilla Fiona Ellen Rhiannon, Queen of Cintra and Princess of Nilfgaard?"

"Don't call me that! Please..." She shouted, shaking her head in disgust, "I'm just a witcher, daughter of Geralt and Tr… _Sigh_ , nevermind, just come to bed, a queen should not be sleeping on the cold ground, especially not in her own kingdom."

"Ye do it..."

"I chose not to be a queen..." Cirilla mumbled.

She climbed out of the bed and released the buckles of her armor, then slid her top off, exposing her stomach, waving so Cerys would turn away as she removed her leather pants, but she refused. Cirilla narrowed her eyes with a soft tempting smile, as she extinguished the candle, dimming the room and casting her body in just the soft shadows. The flames from the fireplace gave enough light as she turned, waving her hips and pushing down her pants. Cerys briefly shifted her gaze, then fixed her eyes on Cirilla's body, her slender legs, delicate curves and smooth skin. She felt her heart pounding in her chest; it was painful, but pleasant. The witcheress stood wearing her knickers, she'd removed her blouse and draped it across the nearby beam to dry. Aware of Cerys' penetrating gaze, she untied and tousled her hair, then removed her witcher's medallion from her neck and hung it. She pulled the thick duvet and climbed beneath the warm sheets concealing her blushing face.

"Aye, ye're definitely not eating sweets and cakes…" Cerys said, lowering her gaze.

"Don't just stand there and stare. This is your bed, not mine, and there's enough room for us both. Don't expect me to let you sleep on the floor after you've kissed me."

"Aye." Cerys said hoarsely, then slowly made her way to the backside of the bed.

"Take off the damp dress and let it dry beside the flames, before you catch a cold." Cirilla mumbled, then raised the sheets and scooted her body towards the edge of the bed.

"Ye sure ye're worried about that, or do ye just wantae see me naked body?" Cerys teased.

"What?! Fine, stay in your wet dress and catch a cold then." Cirilla laughed.

"Aye, then I'll keep me dress, if yer dinnae mind."

"No!" Cirilla replied, "I mean, you'll get sick, I don't want that. Come on, stop teasing and take it off!"

Cerys removed her dress, exposing her breasts, her firm stomach, small waist, soft hips and thighs. Her body was thicker, more muscled, but beautifully feminine Cirilla thought, as she raised her eyes to gaze at the freckles dotting the woman's arms and cleavage. Her mouth hung slightly agape, in anticipation and appreciation, as she admired her form. She could feel her body heating beneath the duvet. She turned her eyes, blushing as the queen raised her head. Stirred by Cirilla's gaze, Cerys smiled then made her way to the backside of the bed, as Cirilla raised the sheets then turned away, hugging and covering her breasts. She climbed into bed and pulled the covers over her skin, then turned her back. The heat from their bodies warmed the air beneath the cover like a raging storm.

Cerys took a deep breath and exhaled, the sweetness of their breath lingered in the air, _honey mead_. "Ciri, am ah dreaming? It has to be. I'll wake on the morrow and ye'll be gone."

"It's not a dream, and I promise to be here when you wake." She whispered, then twisted her body in bed to face Cerys. They were coy, a rarity yet a sign of what they felt when they kissed.

Cerys touched the necklace hanging across Cirilla's neck, then traced along the chain, brushing against her skin, down to the pendant resting gently on the sheets. She took it into her hands, as Cirilla watched her eyes following the inscription, "Beautiful. Tis a gift from yer lover?"

"No...it says...Smile as though no one is watching. Love as if you've never been hurt. Kiss as though it's your last, and give all of your heart to the one you truly love. Wherever you are, Ciri, you are loved." Cirilla eyes watered as she spoke, recalling the words from memory, then she closed them as Cerys gently wipe her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, ah dinnae wantae make ye cry." She said, "Must be a very special person..."

"Yes, she is. She's a very special women, whose deepest flaw is her own doubt in what she deserves. I love her, but she doesn't see me...It hurts to be so close to her, and at the same time so far."

"She must care for ye deeply, to give ye something so precious." Cerys answered.

"I know, she does." Cirilla replied.

"So, where have ye been all these years? Ye left whin we were children, then Geralt asked me to come and defend ye at Kaer Morhen, but ah had to unite me people...so ah let Hjalmar and me warriors go to help. Ah sat on me arse while ye battled at Kaer Morhen, so whin the battle came to Undvik, ah fought for ye alongside me da and me brother, to wash me shame away."

"I know, and you have no shame, don't say that. I saw them there. I saw Clan an Craite warriors fighting again on Undvik." Cirilla said, "I fled the Wild Hunt for what seem like eternity. My companion was an Elven sage. What about you?"

"Me? Well, ah stayed 'ere on Ard Skellig, beating me brother in everything, the jarls voted me to be the first Queen of Skellige...So, nothing much...then ye returned. Ye know, ah ne'er forgot yer face...or yer smile." Cerys answered, brushing a lock of Ciri's ashen hair aside, as she studied every inch of the witcheress blushing face. "Mah, ye look so pretty...me heart is pounding so loud..."

"Mine too." Cirilla chuckled.

They conversed through the night about their past and showing a keen interest in all she'd missed, Cerys listened as Cirilla told her stories about her journey, her flight from the Wild Hunt, their battle at Kaer Morhen and her life on the path. She shared her journey up to the battle where their paths converged on Undvik, during their final battle. As their conversation wound-down, and the flames in the fireplace with it, she found herself again staring at the back of Cirilla's neck. In the silence, her eyes traced the delicate line of her neck down to her shoulder, and took account of every visible scar and freckle. She took a deep breath, her exhale warming Cirilla's back as she breathed in the scent of the ashen hair laying gently across the pillow. Their minds raced as if in an open plain, their hearts pounded loudly in their chest, as both women wondered what was next for them. Cirilla's eyes were wide open, but she remained silent. Cerys listened to the sound of their heartbeat through the padded bed, but she could not discern her own racing heartbeat.

"Ah cannae sleep." Cerys whispered in the darkness.

"Me neither."

A brief moment of silence ensued, punctured only by the quiet crackling of the fire, Cerys moved closer. With a slight hesitation, she draped her arm over Cirilla, pulling her closer. She stiffened, surprised by her touch, then smiled and relaxed her body. Cerys pulled her arms away, anticipating rejection of her brazen gesture, she rolled onto her back and stared forlornly at the ceiling, searching for an answer. _Maybe ye wants another, the one who gave ye that pendant…_ She thought, then frowned. Cirilla sighed in disappointment as she felt the woman's hands pull away. She wanted to speak, but the words would not escape her parched lips. Her face flushed red, she took deep audible breaths.

"Ye sure there's nae one else in yer heart?" Cerys asked with the sweet lilt in her voice she adored, "Ah dinnae wantae be a deadwood..."

"I'm sure, and you're not, so don't say that." Cirilla answered nervously, her voice almost an inaudible whisper.

"Aye."

"It's ok to hold me. I don't know where this is going, but we can be this way... even if it's just one night..." Cirilla whispered, then moved her body back, closer to Cerys.

"Are ye sure ye're alright with that, Ciri?" She asked.

"I said it, didn't I?" Cirilla replied. She reached back and took her arms, wrapping them across her body, then tucked her small frame into her body.

She felt her pounding heartbeat as Cerys' breast touched her back, then hugged her arms as her grip tightened. Cirilla smiled softly as she felt the warmth of Cerys' body all around her. Both women couldn't remember the time since they had felt so relaxed, so comfortable. She wished the night would stand still, so she'd remain in bed with this women. She soon found herself wondering what her friend was thinking, and as though Cerys felt and thought the same, she answered humming softly. The tune was familiar, a Skellige ballad Cirilla remembered from her youth.

 _What was it called again?_ She pondered, as she struggled to recall its name. A content smile crept across her face, as her eyes grew heavy. The warmth of Cerys' body, so close, made her both nervous and safe. Their hands and legs entangled, their beating hearts in sync, as she was lulled to sleep by the sweet, soothing sound of Cerys' humming. Her dreams that night were the most pleasant she'd had in a long time.

"Are ye asleep, Ciri?" Cerys called, but Cirilla was indeed asleep. She whispered with a nervousness she'd never felt before, "Ah...ah love ye...and ah hope ye can love me back. Ah know this is sudden and all, but with all me heart, ah know. Hjalmar will be mad at me fer this, but ah cannae let ye go again if ah dinnae try to make ye mine. Whin ye let me kiss you, by Freya...I'd give ye everything. I've waited me whole life to do that. If ye dinnae love me, I'll..."

Cerys placed her lips against Cirilla's shoulder, and her whispered promises trailed off as her worried eyes stared at the moon peeking through the clouds outside. _Don't let this be a dream...it'd be cruel if ah wake and ye're gone. Cerys_ thought as she closed her eyes gripping Cirilla tightly.

 *****][*****

 _ **Morning...**_

It was morning, just before sunrise, when Cirilla opened opened her eyes. It was odd, but the witcheress had slept soundly through the night, and she woke to Cerys still tightly clutching her. Sometime during the night, she had turned her body and now found herself face to face with Cerys. Her head and face resting a hair's length from her body, as they clung to each other. _She's still holding onto me,_ Cirilla chuckled. It was warm, pleasant. Cerys' hand laced through her ashen hair, cuddling her body. _Perfect place to be,_ she thought to herself. So close, she could make out the intricate details in Cerys face. That spark in her eyes from the night before returned, as she scrutinized soft brown freckles across Cerys' face. She traced her scar, yet the marks did not diminish her beauty. In truth, it spoke to her skill and bravery, making her even more desirable to the young witcher. Finally, Cirilla's eyes lingered on Cerys' lips. She longed to taste them again.

The soft breath from the young queen's mouth against her skin made the witcheress smile, when the sound of a snorting sow and her piglets drew her eyes to the half-opened window. She took a quick scan of the room. The fireplace had burned itself out and yet the their bodies, so close, kept both women warm through the night. She searched Cerys' face and took another look at the room. The walls were furnished with Clan an Craite colors though, last she recalled, the inn was in Clan Drummond territory. During the night, Cirilla had abandoned herself, completely giving in to Cerys' close embrace, as she was swaddled by her powerful arms and firm legs.

She recalled the night before: the stormy weather that drew her to this place, the stranger who dug through her deepest desires, touching her lips with a passionate kiss. They had slept in each other's embrace and Cirilla could feel Cerys' heartbeat through her body, hear the soft hiss of her breathing as she slept. She blushed looking down where their breasts pressed against each other, the warmth and feel of Cerys' body against her own was overwhelming. She gently removed Cerys' hands from her body and tried to ease from her tight grasp, pausing only when she realized she had entwined their legs, as though, through the night, she feared waking to an empty bed. Cirilla lifted her head, her long ashen locks had woven with Cerys reddish-brown hair. She was slow, quietly freeing her hair and legs, she ran her fingers across Cerys' face, just along her hairline, then planted a soft kiss on her forehead, then her lips. _Those lips...I can't help myself_. She thought to herself and, smiling, slipped from bed.

The witcheress quietly donned her armor taking great care not to make a sound as she took her swords, fastened them on her back, then exited the room. In the inn, the innkeeper had already woken. He held an odd stare, but said nothing. The rays from the sun, just on the horizon, shone through the window and Cirilla took note of the innkeeper's garb. The man wore Clan Drummond colors, yet he was not a warrior. He gazed at her intently, as she lifted her tousled hair and fastened it loosely in a single interwoven plait. She left the strands to drape freely across her face, then took a deep breath. Cirilla raised her head and caught his oafish gaze as she walked past the sleeping guards.

"What are you looking at?" She mumbled, then dropped her hands and pushed the door open.

"Uh, nothing, witcher. Tis just that, ye look so fiercely like a witcher, but ye're just a lassie." The innkeeper replied.

"Looks can be deceiving."

"Aye, deceiving..." He mumbled.

"Brew us something warm to drink." Cirilla said as she disappeared through the door.

She walked to the horses tied nearby, took two apples from a pouch on her right hip, then retrieved a small blade from her back and sliced them into six pieces and fed the horses. Kelpie snuffed, then bumped Cirilla's head with hers as she brushed the mare's shoulders, gazing at the sun peaking over the horizon. The fresh gentle breeze blew across her flushed face, and she placed her fingers on her lips and rested her forehead against her mare. She was eager—nervous—to re-enter the inn. Her body radiated with heat, making her fitting armor almost unbearably warm. She drew her swords one after the other, inspecting each, paying special attention to her steel blade. During the storm, the young witcheress was forced to demonstrate her skill with the blade and now it required polishing. In truth, Cirilla hoped the quiet moment could bring her peace and clear her muddled mind. She turned her gaze towards the inn as the door flung open and out came the guards. Each clad in a gambeson and mail, wearing helmets adorned with scars of battles long since fought. She sheathed her steel blade, fastened the small pouch to her hip, then walked past a nervous guard towards the inn. Cirilla entered, walked to the innkeeper and collected two mugs of steaming brew, holding the handles of both mugs with her left hand.

"Me finest, mixed with honey, clear ye up just right, witcher." The man said.

She took two coins and placed them on the table, then nodded and turned her eyes towards the door, "Thanks, but I'll be the judge of that."

As she took a few steps forward, Cirilla felt a worried tension and an unusual angst as she made her way to the bedroom. _That nervousness again.._. She held the mug tightly in her hand, her heart pounded and grew louder with each step. Inside the the bedroom, Cerys had woken to an empty bed. Frantic, the young queen hung her head over the bed searching for Cirilla's swords and armor. She gazed at the fireplace, then the floor, searching for any trace of the witcher, eagerly hoping she had not imagined or dreamt the night before. Cerys anxiously pulled the covers up to her face, Cirilla's scent lingered on the sheets, yet her bed was cold and empty. She threw herself across it in frustration, a sense of longing gripped her heart, as she smashed both of her fists against the bed, burying her face in the soft sheets to muffle her loud screams. Cerys cursed loudly, lifted her body from the bed and curled her legs. A sense of dread filled the air as the queen dove into a morose state. As she sat up in bed, the young queen pulled the sheets over her partially naked body. She curled her legs, tightly hugging her knees. She placed her chin on her knees, fixing her eyes on her crown resting just beside her feet, resisting the irrational urge to hurl it out the window. Her eyes had watered and she could not bring herself to move.

Cirilla quietly opened the door, her face flushed red, as she was met with Cerys' mumbles, "Well done, Cerys, ye scared her away with yer daft act! One night was all ye had to get it right..."

She watched as the love-stricken queen took her crown from the bed and threw it across the room towards her, "Ohh!" Cirilla laughed, as she raised her hand and quickly caught the silver crown, "Good morning, sleepy...are you alright, your highness?"

Cerys' eyes widened and she resisted the overwhelming desire to leap out of bed. "Aye, ah...thought ye were gone...and tis were a dream...ye had me scared." She replied, then turned her head towards Cirilla and rested her cheeks back on her knees.

"A dream? What would make you think something like that?" Cirilla asked.

"Aye, a dream. Ah woke to an empty bed, yer armor and swords were gone, so ah thought ah drank too much mead. All because someone forgot to bloody wake me and left me here alone!"

Cerys answered, grabbing a pillow, hurling it half-heartedly at the witcher, chuckling as her eyes warmed. Her long hair draped across her calves, down to the bed, "Ah felt so alone..."

"And how do you feel now?" Cirilla whispered.

"Ye look so breathtaking..."

"So are you, but that didn't answer my question, and don't say that." Cirilla smiled. Cerys' words made her flustered, as did the tears in her eyes, even as she tried to conceal them. Her stare was piercing, as if she were looking through her. The young witcheress felt the queen's eyes scanning every inch of her body, "I woke early, to tend to my mare."

"Tis true, ye know" Cerys' whispered, their eyes locked, the lilt in her voice made Cirilla's stomach flutter.

Cerys remained silent as both women stared at each other, their thoughts running wild with each quiet moment that passed by. She smiled as Cirilla moved closer to the bed. She walked like a witcher, yet Cerys found it deeply appealing. She gazed at the witcheress' armor in the morning light; it was perfectly fitted to her slender frame. A beautifully crafted breastplate covered her chest, down, just below her ribs. Two leather belts attached a thick woven leather collar that held her swords at her back. Her shoulders were covered with scaled spaulders, resting on a fitted mail dress that hugged her arms down to her wrists, waist and hips, just above her knees. Her waist was wrapped in taut leathers, laced on each side, then fastened with buttons. A double-buckled belt held a small pouch on her right hip and her hooks on her left. Her right gauntlet was made of leather, with steel inners, and the left of steel, encasing her forearm from elbow to wrist. Both gauntlets were fastened by three leather straps and and ring buckles. Cirilla's fingers and thumbs were visible through the gloves of her gauntlets, both of her legs were flanked by a long leather skirt. She looked stunning absent her cloak, like a hero out of one of their sagas— _well, she is, she stopped Ragh nar Roog_ , Cerys thought—but to the young queen Cirilla was the woman who held her heart.

"Why are you looking at me that way?" She said, as she stepped forward, walked around the bed, and placed both mugs on the table. She removed her swords, allowing her to sit freely on the bed next to Cerys.

"Ye look so good in that...like Geralt." Cerys said.

"You've already said that…" Cirilla chuckled, resting both hands on the bed.

"Ah know, but ah have to say what I'm feeling for ye now…"

Cirilla turned her gazed to Cerys with a jealous wariness, then mumbled, "I see...so, you like that I look like Geralt? Would you prefer him?"

"What?! No, no, no! Ah dinnae have the hearts for yer da, ah see him like...me own da, ye know?" Cerys placed her hand over her mouth, and frantically pushed herself against the headboard of the bed, "Ah dinnae mean Geralt is me da—he's yer da—just…Freya, this must be another one of me crazy dreams about ye..."

"So, you have the hearts for me, then?"

Cerys gasped, her hands covered her mouth. Her eyes betrayed her. _Ah do._

"Calm down, I'm just teasing you." Cirilla laughed.

"Alright, I'm calm! Ok, meybe I'm not, but..."

"Shush, I told you before, you aren't dreaming. I've been meaning to ask, why did you kiss me as though I am the only one you've kissed?" Cirilla whispered.

"Because...ye are..." Cerys mumbled, her face flushing red with embarrassment. "The only one ah wantae kiss, ah mean. Whaddaya think, ah just go around kissing a'body?"

"I don't know. You did kiss me." Cirilla cupped Cerys' face with both hands, then leaned in and kissed her, "This...this is payback."

"Din...dinnae tease me heart, Ciri."

"I don't know what this is, but I can do this." Cirilla whispered, and kissed Cerys again. In utter bliss, the young Queen closed her eyes, gripping onto the sheets as the witcheress mumbled against her mouth. "We should get ready to leave. I have someone to find."

"Aye." Cerys exhaled, her eyes still closed, as their lips parted.

Cirilla backed away, flushed and out of breath, her hands trembling as she quickly took to her feet. Her chest rose and fell in her armor. She was afraid, she couldn't say why exactly, but she could not resist what she felt. She stared as Cerys climbed from the bed, her hair was ruffled, her firm thick curvy body exposed. Cirilla followed closely, clenching her fist together, her mouth dry, her body heated. She was unable to turn her gaze from the woman tantalizingly just within arm's reach and naked before her. Her own armor felt oppressive, she fought the urge to tear it off, her body betraying her, urging her to give in to her desires. Cerys leisurely donned her armor, mindful that Cirilla's eyes were upon her. She teased playfully and Cirilla, enthralled by the queen, turned away, hiding her face. Both women tested the boundaries of their growing attraction, as each struggled to understand the feelings swelling inside them. Cerys slipped her dress over her head, then donned her gambeson. She fastened her belt and shoulder plates, then laid her sash across her shoulder and pulled it snug as Cirilla turned to hurry away, pausing only to the soft lilt in Cerys' voice as she asked her to plait her hair. The air in the room was still as she held onto the mail of Cirilla's armor pulling her closer to her back. They both stood awkwardly. Cirilla tried desperately to focus and calm her emotions. When she was done with the plait, she reached for the the crown resting on the bed. She gently placed it on Cerys' head, breathless as the queen brought her hand up, taking ahold of hers, then moving it down to her waist as she twisted her body so they face each other.

They stared into each other's eyes, but their moment was broken by the calls of the guards. "Sparrowhawk! Ye awake, yer Highness?"

"Aye! Wait yer horses for me outside, I'm coming." Cerys replied, then frowned. Cirilla had moved to the door. Her faced flushed, she hurried past the guards and made her way outside the inn. Cerys followed close behind, swearing under her breath, her eyes scolding her guards for their interruption.

Cirilla walked to the mounts and gently tugged Kelpie's reigns, moving her forward. "Come on, girl. Triss should be arriving today."

"That's a fine-looking horse ye got there." Cerys said, as she mounted her mare, a powerful horse unlike the shaggy breeds found on the Isles.

"Thank you. Her name's 'Kelpie'." Cirilla responded, bragging as she patted her mare's hind and saddled her, tucking her cloak in her saddlebag, then strapping her belongings.

"A monster of the deep that can assume the form of a horse…or a woman. Yer time in Skellige stuck with ye, ah see? So…ah wantae see how fearsome a beast this Kelpie of yers really is...and the woman on her back. Care for a wee race, Ciri? It'd make the journey home go quicker."

"Of course. I'd never refuse a race. What's the wager?" Cirilla asked, with her hands on her hips.

"Well, if ah win...I'll get another kiss." Cerys said with a covetous smile, as she trotted her horse in front of the inn. The Queen had donned her cloak and raised her hood, yet her brown eyes shimmered from within its depths.

"And if I win?" Cirilla replied, with a laugh, as she mounted and kissed Kelpie's crest. _Come on, girl, win for me._

"That's up to ye. Whatever ye want. So, are ye ready?"

"Always." Cirilla answered with confidence, as she pulled her mount up alongside Cerys'. "But what about your men?"

"They'll catch up later. They're only for show, anyway. Ah don't fear anything on me own Isles."

"And off your Isles?" Cirilla questioned, looking sidelong at her friend with a cheeky grin.

"Nothing and na one there either." Cerys scuffed proudly, then winked.

"Are you sure?"

"Aye, I'm sure! I'm Cerys an Craite, a Skellige shieldmaiden! Ah fear nothing...say meybe one thing." Cerys grinned as her eyes travelled Cirilla's figure, and laughed when she raised her eyebrow in response.

"And what would that be?"

"I'll tell ye after."

They appraised each other fondly and, though both women had been close, they had become much closer. Averse to defeat, neither was willing to be gentle or take their upcoming race lightly. Strikingly competitive and determined, both women sought to impress the other. To each, it was a matter of pride but in truth, both set out to rekindle a friendship; a curious spark lit between them, their feelings had evolved.

"Alright then, we'll ride through Sund and on to Fayrlund. First one by the posts marking' the village's outskirts is the winner. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Cirilla said. Her voice and eyes determined, matched only by Cerys after the young Queen brandished a quick smile. They trotted together to the edge of Arinbjorn and the road leading to Sund, then halted. Both women locked eyes on each other, grinned, and then nodded.

"Ready…set…go!" Cerys yelled.

"Yah!" Cirilla shouted, and spurred Kelpie onwards. The mare lept forward, digging its heels into the soft dirt.

As the two took off down the road, Cerys' guards stumbled out of the inn only to see their Queen disappearing off into the distance. Swearing and mumbling to themselves, they quickly made for their mounts. Each warrior swiftly mounted their horse in the hopes of giving chase. Cirilla and Cerys were neck and neck each step of the way as they raced down the muddy road, both screaming and hollering as they tried to pull ahead and take the lead. The woods soon gave way to a forested area and Cirilla spotted a small logging camp and sawmill up ahead and to their right. The loggers, up early, were taken aback at the sight of their queen racing the ashen-haired witcheress. A few dropped their tools and made for the side of the road to watch. Some yelled out, while others cheered-on from where they stood.

"Ye show her, Sparrowhawk!" Yelled one man.

"Ye cannae beat a witcher!" Yelled another logger.

As they rounded the bend onto the road to Sund, the distance between the two women was but a hair, with Cirilla taking a slight lead as she turned inside, cutting the stretch. Approaching the village, both noticed the road narrow into the tiny alleyways that characterized the village. It was just enough room for two abreast, but children playing outside one of the homes made it impossible for both to enter the alley together. They knew whoever made the alley first, or let the other take the lead, would take or lose the prize. Both gazed across their shoulders at the other, neither willing to concede, yet each focused their gaze on the children, now running to see the pair. They yelled and spurred their mares on, but it was Cirilla who, with a half a length's lead, entered the village first. She noticed as Cerys willingly pulled back on her reins and fell in behind. The young queen could have pressed her challenge and entered the alley abreast, yet she would've endangered the children.

"Shite!" Cerys yelled in frustration.

Both women slowed their speed so as to navigate the narrow alleyways of Sund. Dogs barked at them, then gave chase behind their horses, as villagers, swore and leaped into doorways to avoid being trampled by the two young women and their steeds as they galloped along. They pulled up the small hill and exited the town, a shepherd in a nearby field cursed them for disturbing his flock. Cirilla laughed at his words and gave him a cheeky wave, both women were having fun. Cerys, though, used the brief distraction to spur her horse forward, quickly catching up to her friend. Surprised, she looked across as she pulled alongside her, the young queen's eyes were focused ahead with a steady determination, yet knowing the witcheress' eyes were upon her, Cerys couldn't help but let out a savage smirk. Cirilla regained her focus and flicked her reins, spurring her heels into Kelpie, she was resolved not to let Cerys take a lead.

They galloped along the cliffs deadlocked, turn for turn, through each bend and twist. To the seagulls squawking overhead, both women appeared as two screaming beasts, moving perfectly in-sync along the edges of the cliffs. Cirilla peaked off to her left and took in the scenery, and the view was magnificent. They had the great bay below them, the waves breaking against the rocky cliffs, and the village of Rannvaig visible along the distant shore. Her attention was quickly brought back to the race as the road was soon to take them over a rickety wooden bridge. There was almost no room for their two mounts to pass over the bridge abreast, yet again neither was willing to relent. As they rode across, the bridge thundered and shook to the pounding of their horses' hooves. Absent room to manoeuvre, they were brought almost within touching distance as they traversed the bridge. Cirilla could hear Cerys' orders to her mare, her hands gripping the reigns, the white sticky froth on her mare's neck and flanks just ahead of the saddle. The witcher could tell Cerys had pushed her mount as hard as it would go to beat her.

As they approached Fayrlund, Cirilla had taken the lead as Cerys' horse began to tire. Though she had pushed her mare as hard as she could, the Queen's mount lacked the stamina of Cirilla's beast Kelpie. Hard fought, the witcher had won the race, she had her mare in front by a neck as they passed the posts marking on the village's boundary, and she whooped with laughter, relishing in her victory. Cirilla patted her mare's neck, and both women slowed their pace as they passed the sleepy hunting village. The witcheress, rewarded Kelpie with a small apple from her saddle, then threw a second to Cerys for her mare. Cerys pulled her horse to a stop as Cirilla turned, triumphantly trotting Kelpie back towards her friend. The young witcheress was animated, yet she could quickly see Cerys' disappointment in her posture and by the way she refused to look at her.

"Well done, Ciri, ye won. Ah tried as hard as ah could, nearly slayed me mare from exhaustion, but ye were better." Cerys said, dejectedly.

"Hey, c'mon, you ran a good race! You might have beaten me had I not pulled ahead in the alleyways, I noticed you also slowed for the little ones. You made a good effort to recover, it was close all the way." Cirilla said encouragingly, hoping to raise her friend's spirits. She nudged Cerys' foot affectionately with her own, wishing she'd look at her.

"But ah didnae win. Even by a lock, it's still a loss... Ye won fair and square." Cerys mumbled, shaking her head.

"I still haven't got my reward for my victory. You said whatever I want, remember?" Cirilla said. She looked behind them, scanning their surroundings. She could see no one else around, say a few villagers back at Fayrlund, busy with their morning chores. The two women were alone. Cirilla smiled to herself, then whispered, knowingly.

"Aye, ah remember." Cerys mumbled, as she finally turned her head. "So, whaddaya want?"

Cirilla smiled as she gazed at Cerys, the scar on her freckled cheek, her reddish-brown ponytail snaking out of her hood and across her chest, and the look in her deep brown eyes as it changed from disappointment to surprise, when she grabbed her sleeve and pulled her across the narrow gap separating their mounts, bringing their lips together in a forceful kiss. She held her there, and felt Cerys' lips curl against hers into a smile. As their lips parted, both women slipped, and frantically tried to brace each other. They fell to the ground laughing, as Cirilla raised her body and hovered just above Cerys' face. Their eyes locked and Cerys chuckled, licking her lips, only to stare away blushing.

 _Can still taste ye..._ , she thought. Cirilla pulled Cerys' face back to hers and the queen studied her reaction, as the witcheress bit her lip playfully.

She tucked her hand beneath Cirilla's breastplate, just between her breast, then forcefully pulled her down for another kiss. It was long, passionate, intense, almost greedy, as their hands found each other's necks. Cirilla held on tight, curling her body into Cerys. They held their kiss for a long while, grinning on each other's lips, then separated quickly to gather themselves as the sound of galloping hooves drew nearer. Cerys knew that her guards had finally caught up with them. They pulled up just a short distance from their queen and their eyes darted between the two women still laying on the ground. Their laced fingers concealed by Cerys' cloak.

"Whaddaya two doing down there?" One guard said, breathing loudly, as though he had ran on foot.

"Mind yer business!" Cerys shouted, then turned to Cirilla, as the queen raised her hood. "Dinnae mind me guards. The one there is Ysberin Brodrick, that one with the stupid mug is Folan, this nosy one is Evrawg, and the one you put on his arse yesterday, he' Uchdryd."

"Well, who won, Sparrowhawk?" Evrawg asked.

"She did." Cerys murmured.

With her hood now up, they couldn't see her face. Had they, the warriors would have seen that their queen was blushing, and her eyes hadn't wavered from the ashen-haired woman beside her. Both women rose to their feet. Cirilla quickly mounted her horse and moved along briskly as Cerys climbed atop her steed and followed down the road.

"No, shame there, Sparrowhawk. Witchers are devils on horseback. Remember the grey-haired one who won the races in the Hero's Pursuit a few years back? Ah think his name wer Geralt. He saved me once whin trolls tried to stew me. He's the same one who helped ye and Hjalmar. Cerys? Cerys?" Folan asked, as his queen remained silent, staring ahead, "Yer Highness?"

"Shut yer mouth Folan, and leave me alone." Cerys answered.

"Aye, Sparrowhawk. Ah's just saying…"

Just up ahead, Cirilla slowly trotted Kelpie in a circle, then looked back playfully at Cerys. Their eyes met for a moment, and she tilted her head, then spurred her horse into a canter. Cerys closed her eyes, took a deep breath, then smiled. She understood what it meant. Cirilla wanted her to give chase. She ordered her guards to keep their distance, then lowered her hood to feel the breeze through her hair.

"Garn!" She urged her mare forward, as she chased after the ashen-haired witcher.

Both women were reunited further along the road to Rannvaig. Cirilla had slowed Kelpie down to a trot, then a walk, as she heard Cerys approaching. She smiled knowingly as Cerys drew closer, but kept her eyes on the path ahead. Now riding side by side, Cirilla turned her head to gaze upon Cerys, her thick reddish-brown hair and the crown nestled atop her head. She was struck by Cerys physical attractiveness. The woman had a unique beauty about her.

 _There is such strength to her…_ , Cirilla thought.

Cerys caught her eyes looking at her and the witcheress quickly turned her eyes back to the road, as they both laughed. They took their time, enjoying each other's company. Their race had shortened their journey, but they were in no rush, Cirilla knew she would meet Triss at Kaer Trolde by night fall. Cerys' warriors, afraid to leave their queen alone in Clan Drummond territory, had tried to rejoin. Aware or their actions, she held an admonishing glare that kept her guards at distance, though they stayed close enough that they kept their charge in their sights.

"What happened to Clan Drummond?" Cirilla asked.

Cerys eyed her, then pointed to the old sail of a Nilfgaardian warship draping a small hut. "Clan Drummond sided with the Black Ones. They had a choice after Madman Lugos' death, but his daft brother took up the sword against me. The clan fractured, then war started. Ah dissolved Clan Drummond, fer now. The women and youngins are safe in Clan an Craite territory. Drummond warriors who took up arms to defend their queen and clan honor are fighting alongside me brother. He'll crush the remnants of rogue Drummond forces or set them straight. Hjalmar is tending the matter now. It was our land by right, but ah dinnae want it to end this way." _Ah want to restore their honor, some day soon._

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to pry. It must have been difficult." Cirilla said.

"Aye, tis nae often a clan from Skellige falls in dishonor, but dinnae worry about it. Ah tried to unite me people, but ah failed with Clan Drummond. The Jarls supported me decision after Lugos lost his way, but it's never easy."

"Let's change the subject." Cirilla said.

"Agreed." Cerys replied.

She, with Cirilla at her side, made their way down the hill to Rannvaig, passing a travelling merchant along the way. They spoke briefly, and then the man was off to take his goods to some unknown village. It was late morning, just before midday, and the village was bustling. Women were out washing and gossiping. They whispered to each other, then paused and bowed as their Queen and her witcher companion passed by. Clan an Craite shieldmaidens stopped their vicious sparing, bowed and acknowledge their queen. Young boys and girls played in the wash along the shore, while fisherman plied their trade on the waters and a warrior honed his sword. The weather was clear, the scenery was picturesque and Cirilla took it all in.

"I love this! So much life, real people. I could spend the rest of my days like this, going village to village, experiencing what they have to offer…" Cirilla said.

"Slaying their monsters?" Cerys asked, her eyes fixed with yearning.

"Of course." Cirilla answered.

"This time, will ye take me with ye." Cerys asked, gazing into her eyes.

Cirilla chuckled and nodded in response, then turned her eyes back to the bustle around her. As she watched the villagers go about their business, Cerys stared. For a brief moment, the young Queen had forgotten about her responsibilities and everything that weighed upon her, she felt a lightness she hadn't felt in years, and a happiness she hadn't felt since she was a child, but their reverie was soon broken by the shouting of an old man.

"Hoy, witcher! witcher!" He cried, as he approached them from behind. They stopped, wheeled their horses to greet him, and the man looked surprised when he saw Cirilla's face.

"Yes?"

"Parden me, witcher, Queen Cerys..." The man said, bowing his head respectfully. "Ah saw the hair, the two swords on yer back..."

"What is your name?" Cirilla asked warmly.

"Odhen, Mistress."

"Please, just call me 'Ciri'." Cirilla requested, curling her mouth at the title he gave her.

"As ye wish, Mistress Ciri." Odhen said, nodding again. His response caused Cirilla to shake her head as Cerys to laugh. "Ye are a woman witcher, but ah thought…" He continued, trailing off, as he studied Cirilla up and down.

"I'm the aberrance." Cirilla replied, glancing across as Cerys.

He stared awkwardly, then answered, "Ah don't know what ye mean by that."

"I am special."

"Ye'll find the fact she slays monsters to be the least of what makes her so special." Cerys said, causing Cirilla to blush as her fingers tightened on the reins.

"Aye, I'll take yer word for it, me Queen." The grizzled old man said, staring puzzledly at the two women's interactions.

"So, why did ye interrupt us this morning?" Cerys asked, "Ah mean how can we help ye, da?"

"A few hot seasons past, a grey witcher helped me. Grim fella, scar on his cheek like yers. Ah wanted to thank him again. Ah thought ye looked a wee bit small to be him, but he wer deathly pale, ah thought maybe he wer sick, and me eyes aren't what they used to be..."

"Aye, ye mean Geralt of Rivia, her da." Cerys said, glancing at Cirilla who nodded proudly.

"Aye, Geralt wis his name. Ye're his lass? But ah thought witchers are—" Odhen asked, pausing at Cerys spoke.

"Like Ciri said, she's special." Cerys replied.

"What did my father helped you with?" Cirilla asked.

"Oh, aye, me laddie went missing out near Boxholm. Some fools from Faroe talked nonsense intae his head and we hadnae heard from them. We were afeared they'd fell foul of some monster, so ah put a notice. That witcher—yer da—answered one day. Alas, we were right. All the lads were dead, me laddie too, but the witcher slew the beast and avenged him." Odhen answered.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Cirilla said. She tilted her head in consolation and her kindness was heartening.

"Aye, thank ye, witcher. Ah told him those lads from Faroe were trouble…"

"If I may," Cirilla began, her curiosity getting the better of her, "What was the monster my father slew?"

"Oh, tis were a giant…'fiend', ah think he said. A huge monster, ah saw the beast head, hanging on the rump of his horse. Ne'er seen nothing like it in all me years…" He mumbled, shaking his head.

"Well, you won't see that one ever again." She said with a smile. _A fiend, all on your own…impressive. When we hunted one together, I struggled,_ she thought to herself. "If you do, post another notice. Hopefully me or my father, or another witcher, are nearby to help again…before the monster takes someone's life."

"Whin ye see yer da again, pass along me gratitude, will ye?" Odhen requested, then nodded politely and bid the two women farewell. As they moved their horses and continued their walk, Cirilla looked back at Cerys' guards halted far behind them and smiled with bemusement.

"Your guards are keeping their distance. Your doing?"

"Maybe they're just scared of ye and dinnae want another thrashing." Cerys replied, then winked playfully.

"Yeah, I get angry sometimes when—"

"When someone is rude to ye? Ye know, yer da killed some Drummond boys who took their sword to him. They were a disgrace to Skellige hospitality—Geralt is honorable." Cerys said, "Madman Lugos spilled the tale to me da. Ye are just like yer da, ye know that?"

"Mmhmm, people say that."

"They're right." Cery laughed.

Both women left the village of Rannvaig behind them, spending much of their time on the road conversing about Geralt. The witcher had played an important role in both their lives and Cirilla was keen to know what adventures he had had in Skellige. Cerys told her how Geralt helped her defeat the hym that haunted Jarl Udalryk of Spikeroog, and how he aided when Hjalmar slay the ice giant of Undvik. She told tales of her race with Geralt, his victory, and the witcher's awkwardness around Yennefer, causing Cirilla to frown. To lighten the mood, Cerys quickly took to taunting her brother's exploits.

"Knowing Hjalmar, I'd wager yer da killed the beast and had to stop me fool brother from getting himself killed." Cerys laughed.

Cirilla nodded, then quietly answered, "Mmhmm."

"Are ye alright, Ciri? Did ah say something?"

"No, I love listening to your tales, tell me another." Cirilla whispered.

"Aye, I'll tell ye a tale of Cerys an Craite's journey to be Queen." Cerys said proudly.

The young queen then recounted Cirilla with the tale of the bloody feast at Kaer Trolde afterwards, where all the jarls' heirs, say her and Hjalmar, were slain. Cerys told Cirilla how berserkers had torn the great hall, and most of the guests, to pieces. She went on about how Geralt had joined her in investigating who and what was to blame for the massacre, and how together the two of them discovered it was the former queen, Birna Bran, who had orchestrated the murderous and treasonous act.

"Yer da put a lot of faith in me, trusted me…then again with Udalryk. It meant a lot to me. Tis because of him ah wear me crown." Cerys said sincerely.

"He saw something in you. He's good like that." Cirilla said, glancing at Cerys. She smiled, fondly reminiscing of her father. _I wonder whats hes doing right now? Triss and Rosi are gone, I'm here…_ She shook her head, then she gave Cerys' foot an affectionate prod, "Don't sell yourself short, Cerys. Way I heard it, there were none more fitting then Sparrowhawk to wear the crown."

Cerys smiled briefly at Cirilla's gesture, then replied, "Aye, he saw something…more than a' body else did. More than me brother, and me da…" She trailed off, her face awash with a strange emotion. Cirilla was unable to discern if Cerys was holding back her anger or her sadness, but it tugged at her heart in a way she hadn't expected.

"I'm so sorry about Crach, Cerys, and I'm sure he—"

"Forget about it." Cerys said, cutting her off, as she spurred her horse forward. Cirilla frowned as she pulled away, then urged Kelpie forward to reach her.

They turned at the crossroads and crossed the bridge that marked the road to Kaer Trolde. Cirilla admired the waterfall that ran beneath the bridge, and the view back across the bay. She could see where they had traveled, the cliffs they had raced along, Rannvaig and off in the distance, almost entirely obscured by the woods, Arinbjorn, where they'd spent the night before. Cirilla smiled fondly and felt her face go flushed as she remembered the events of the prior evening.

"Ye better get used to that." Cerys said.

"Wh...what?" Cirilla asked, surprised, fearing that Cerys had somehow read her thoughts.

"Back there, the old man. Yer da is a legend in Skellige. There isn't a village in the Isles that doesn't owe him for something or praise his deeds. When the people know yer his lass, ye won't ever have to go another night on the Isles hungry or sleeping under the stars again. That being said, me home is yer home and I'd be cross if ye didn't spend yer time here with me at Kaer Trolde." Cerys said, looking sidelong at the young witcher.

Cirilla laughed then gave a little bow in her saddle and said, "I serve at Her Majesty's pleasure, of course."

"Hmm…that's a thought, ye know." Cerys said in a flirt.

"Cerys!" She shouted in shock, laughing at the bold gesture.

"Hey, ye said it. Ah will hold ye to yer word, Mistress Witcher." Cerys countered mischievously, and Cirilla gave her a playful smack on the back as they both laughed.

Cerys' guards had watched the pair for hours. Throughout their journey they had been inseparable, one could barely see a flicker of daylight between their two mounts. Although Cerys had always had a good heart and an adventurous spirit she'd maintained since her youth, the young queen also had a fierce determination that bordered on intimidating. As one of the mightiest shieldmaiden in the Isles, it often seemed as if the young An Craite girl was always out to prove herself, on every occasion. When she became Queen, Cerys had to sacrifice for her people, seemingly losing herself in her duties.

She rarely raided or sought adventure, spending her time travelling the Isles promoting peace amongst the jarls, and her commanders, or overseeing the many ventures she'd started. To elevate her people, the young queen focused on the expansion of the recently discovered silver mine on Ard Skellig, the restoration of the keep at Kaer Almhult, as well as the newly reclaimed Kaer Muire, and her mandates for expanded agriculture across the Isles. It was clear that the responsibilities of being Queen had taken a toll on the young Sparrowhawk, as her time with Cirilla was the most fun she had had in years. As the guards watched the two women, they would smile and nudge each other each time the women laughed. Cerys rarely smiled and they couldn't remember the last time they'd heard her laugh. Yet here along this road, with this ashen-haired witcher, her veil had dropped and her laughter echoed across the Isle.

They continued their journey along the road to Kaer Trolde, passing a small market area by the side of the road where merchants hawked their wares. Cirilla could hear a continental—she couldn't make out his accent—arguing with one of the merchants about the price of his goods. The Clan an Craite warriors standing guard saluted their queen as she passed, just as they'd done in Rannvaig. Cirilla knew her warriors did not do it out of fear but out of fondness, often addressing Cerys by just her name or calling out 'Sparrowhawk'. The queen scolded anyone who addressed her as 'Her Highness' or 'Queen', despite Ermion's advice to embrace the title. When they reached the fork in the road, where one road led up to the castle and the second to its harbour, Cerys brought her horse to a halt and dismounted, and then she waved for her guards to approach.

"We're not going up to the keep?" Cirilla asked.

"In a wee bit. There's something ah wanna show ye first." Cerys said, mysteriously. Confused but intrigued, Cirilla dismounted Kelpie and stood alongside Cerys, as she handed the reins of their mounts to her guards. "Take these up to Kaer Trolde. Make sure they're watered and well-fed, we put them through their paces today."

"Aye, Sparrowhawk." Uchdryd said, and they rode off with the mounts up the long, winding road to the Kaer Trolde keep.

"So, what's this surprise?" Cirilla asked enthusiastically.

"Come with me." Cerys said, with a smile, as she took the witcheress by the hand. Cirilla smiled with surprise as she looked down at their entwined fingers, then laughed loudly as Cerys walked towards the path down to the harbour, pulling her along behind.

Kaer Trolde harbour was a buzzing hive. Sailors hauled freight, merchants shouted out deals on their merchandise, children weaved in and out of the crowd and Clan an Craite shieldmaidens and warriors dotted the area, keeping the peace. A few drunken sailors leered at Cirilla as Cerys pulled her through the throng, but most averted their gaze when they saw the look on their Queen's face or after she put her shoulder into their chest. One, reeking of ale, grabbed ahold of Cirilla's arm and pulled her towards him, only to earn a swift knee to his groin and a shove from the witcher. Cerys stopped and laughed at the fool as he fell to his knees.

"Ugh…that fuckin' wench…hit me in me pearls..." He groaned. Cerys sneered, turned and walked over to the man, grabbing him by the scruff of his neck.

"And if ye touch her again, I'll chop them off." She said, staring into the man's eyes, as his pain gave way to terror. She let go, dropping the fool back into the muck. "Pass it along, tell yer friends."

"Get up ye fool." One An Craite shieldmaiden shouted, as Cerys took hold of Cirilla's hand again and continued through the crowd.

"Come on, we're almost there." She whispered, "I'm sorry bout that."

"Mmhmm."

They emerged from the crowd at the shipyard and Cerys stopped, "Here." She said, then called out to one of the shipwrights, "Bjorg! Over here!"

Cirilla looked at her in confusion then looked around. Several longships were in various phases of construction, but the one Cerys had dragged her in front of caught her attention. It was impressive, larger than any she'd seen before.

"She'll be twice the size of other longships in the fleet, yet still be able to navigate most rivers." Cerys said, as she saw what held Cirilla's gaze, then added proudly, "...and she's mine."

"Does she have a name?" Cirilla asked, as she ran her hand along the keel of the unfinished ship. _Superb craftsmanship. No one makes ships like Skelligers_ , She thought.

"Nay, of course not." Cerys replied, waving her hand dismissively. "It's bad luck to name a ship before she's first sailed."

A well-built man, balding, but bearded, walked up and stood alongside them, wiping the sawdust from his hands on his gambeson. He looked at them proudly as he saw them admiring his craftsmanship.

"Aye, she's a beauty is she not? She'll be the first of her like, never a ship in the Isles like her: twice the size, twice the sails, twice the oars and twice the speed." Bjorg answered with pride.

"And room for twice the haul." Cerys added, beaming.

"Seems like a fitting ship for the first Queen of the Isles." Cirilla said, playfully nudging Cerys' shoulder with her own.

"Aye, that she is." Bjorg answered.

"Ciri, allow me to introduce Bjorg, Clan an Craite's master boatbuilder. Bjorg, this is Cirilla, a witcher and me dear friend." Cerys said with a smile.

"A pleasure." Cirilla said, bowing her head politely.

"Same." Bjorg replied. "A witcher, ye say?"

"Aye, the daughter of the famed Geralt of Rivia no less!" Cerys said, nudging Cirilla in return, as the witcheress shook her head in amusement.

"Geralt…truly? Then ye must pass along me thanks. He cleared the bay of some horrors a spell back and we haven't had nary a problem since. No lad's gone missing and the fisherman, crabbers and divers are bringing in record hauls. Tell yer da we're a' grateful for what he did."

"Told ye." Cerys whispered, leaning in close.

"Thank you, I will." Cirilla replied, shaking her head fondly at Cerys, and pushing against her with her body.

"Alright, Bjorg, back to work. I'm itching to take her out, see how she feels in me hands."

"Aye-aye." He said, then paused and nodded to the two women, "It's the ship yer referring to, right, Sparrowhawk?"

Cirilla held a bemused look on her face then laughed in shock, as she studied Cerys' reaction. The queen only grinned and shook her head, staring at the man as he walked away chuckling to himself. "I'll need to have a talk with him…" She said, then pulled Cirilla towards the village.

They passed by the herbalist, loudly discussing various remedies to an obviously embarrassed villager. A group of children played at combat with wooden swords and bows. The girls in the group stopped and stared in awe as Cirilla approached. Female warriors were common in Skellige, and many of the young girls had taken to looking up to Cerys as a role model, yet none had seen a female witcher before. Even the young boys looked up at her, twisting their feet in the dirt and awkwardly trying not to look at the beautiful witcheress. Cerys laughed as the girls ran up, crowding around the pair as they walked along.

One held Cirilla's hand, while another jumped trying to reach the witcher medallion dangling from her neck. Others tossed questions, all speaking together trying to get their tiny voices heard. One asked if her hair was real, another if they could hold her swords, then one shouted and asked if Cirilla would take them with her so they could become witchers too. She was delighted in their attention, but the children were soon shooed away by a couple of older women. The girls poked their tongues out in response, then ran back to play. Cirilla was relishing the simple moment, so much so, that she had totally forgotten about Cerys' hand holding her own until she noticed the absence of its warmth. She stopped and looked back at the queen, who tilted her head and nodded towards the nearby inn.

"This's where Yennefer stays." Cerys mumbled.

"I know." Cirilla replied, confused as to why Cerys stopped, "I've visited her here before."

"You don't want to say 'hello'?" Cerys asked, "Why not, ain't she yer ma, or something like that?"

"Can we go now?" Cirilla whispered, turning her eyes. She remembered the ill turn of their conversation when she last visited Yennefer at that inn. "Maybe later."

Cerys studied Cirilla's reaction. She was smiling, yet her eyes convey something else.

 _Did ah say something wrong again?_ "Okay." Cerys replied, then she turned their attention to the men fist-fighting in a ring of spectators just nearby. She noticed Cirilla's eyes lit up as she watched their footwork and listened to their taunts towards each other.

"This lot are probably fighting to see who'll fight Geralt next time he visits. Ye know, he's the Champion of Champions in Skellige?"

"Champion of Champions? My, that title will go to his head!" Cirilla chuckled.

"Oh, aye, even fought a bear...and a rock troll, would ye believe that?!"

"You are pulling my leg!"

"Nay, tis the honest truth! Ah swear to Freya, yer da defeated a bear and a troll with his bare hands! Ye can ask the troll if ye like!" Despite proclaiming the truth of the tale, Cerys' excitement clearly showed she had trouble believing the tale herself.

Cirilla stood there proud and lost in thought, as if mulling over taking on such a challenge herself. Then she smiled, put her hands on her hips and, gesturing dismissively, said, "Well, perhaps there are some things I won't best him at. I think I'll let him keep that honor, and the prestigious title that goes with it."

Cerys playfully pushed Cirilla along as they left the area, but the Queen's smile dropped as her eyes fell again upon the door of the inn. "Ye know, as many people who consider Geralt a hero in the Isles, just as many and more don't much fancy Yennefer for what she did here."

"I know. I'm sorry." Cirilla mumbled.

"Not yer fault, Swallow." Cerys said, "She's me guest, so na one dares bother her and 'Yennefer' dinnae take kindly to harsh words. Ah know what's happening with Radovid, so why won't she go to Kovir and fight like the other mages?"

"Thanks." Cirilla answered, "Kovir has someone who will lead her mages against Radovid."

"Aye." Cerys answered.

They made their way along the waterfront and up some stairs to a platform. It was a dead-end. Cirilla looked around confused. "Why are we here? Are we not going to the keep?"

"Aye, here we are." Cerys mumbled, as she reached for and pulled a lever on a nearby wall. "We're taking the lift."

Cirilla's eyes widened as she turned her gaze upwards. Far above her she could make out a small square slowly growing bigger as it made its way down towards them. She turned her gaze to Cerys.

"Surely you jest!"

"Nope." Cerys said with a devilish smile, as Cirilla shook her head in disbelief.

As they waited for the lift to arrive, Cerys tilted her head in thought then turned to Cirilla.

"So, if yer not here to see Yennefer, who then? As much as I'd like it to be true, ah dinnae think ye came all this way just to see me." Cerys whispered.

"And why not? I did come to see you!" Cirilla said, poking Cerys affectionately in the ribs, then she swayed her head and noticed Cerys still awaited a truthful answer. "Well, true, I did come to see someone else as well. They came to see you too. They might even be waiting up in the keep right now."

She had been so lost walking through the crowd with Cerys, she'd forgotten to scan for signs of the Koviri fleet.

Cerys' eyes darted quickly as she ponder, "The Koviri delegation?"

"Mmhmm." Cirilla answered, smiling widely.

Cerys tried to put the pieces together in her head as she looked at the eagerness on Cirilla's face. Her eyes were drawn to the pendant that hung from her friend's neck, then she remembered the words engraved on it and what Cirilla had said about the person who had given it to her. The young queen stared at the wall forlornly, as the grinding of the platform got louder, and her mind raced frantically. Her eyes, dejected, dropped lower and lower until the loud thud of the platform hitting the ground in front of them snapped her back to her senses.

Cerys took her hand and squeezed it gently, "So the one who give ye the pendant is coming with the Koviri delegation?"

"Mmhmm." Cirilla whispered.

"Aye, let's go then." She said, letting go of Cirilla's hand and stepping onto the platform.

"Oh, no-no-no! We're not! Cerys, it doesn't even have a cage! Can we just go back and walk?" Cirilla asked. She paced back and forth, then halted.

Cerys' worries disappeared for a moment, as she laughed, then grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the lift. When Cirilla tried to walk off the contraption, she jerked her body and held her close.

"Hey, trust me. Do ye think I'd do anything to put ye in danger?" Cerys asked earnestly.

Cirilla pouted, unconvinced, as she looked up at the lift, then up at the height they had to travel. She turned back to Cerys hesitantly shaking her head, as she reached for the lever. She smiled as she felt Cirilla's grip tighten on her hand, then pulled the lever so they began the slow ascent up to Kaer Trolde. She remained steady, stiff, but halfway up a gust of wind swayed the lift, the witcheress grabbed onto Cerys with both hands, hugging her waist. It was a welcomed gesture, as Cerys barely reacted to the swaying, say for her heart pounding through her chest to Cirilla's hug. She stood in disbelief as the platform continued swaying back and forth, yet the queen stood unfazed by the violent swing.

"Oi, shh, ye're squeezing the life from me body! Ye'll be alright. Ye'er the big tough monster slayer, remember?" Cerys said, draping an arm around Ciri, hugging and looking affectionately into her eyes.

"Bollocks to that! I can't fight a hundred foot drop!" Cirilla shouted, as they chuckled.

The swaying stopped almost as suddenly as it began and it wasn't long until they ascended through the tower at the top. When the platform came to a stop, she pried herself from Cerys' body and quickly stepped out onto the reassuring stone floor. She looked around at the guards who eyed her puzzledly and then back to Cerys, as she stepped off the platform with an amused expression on her face and both hands on her hips. Cirilla dropped her eyes, but the young queen quickly took her arm and led her towards the stairs leading up to the bridge.

"Hey, stop beating yerself up. Tis like that for a'body on their first try. Ah was worse, even Geralt, ah bet." Cerys said, pulling her close and nudging her head as they walked up the staircase.

"Really?" She asked, then she to smile.

"Sure. Ah heard the big grey-haired oaf almost wet himself first time up." Cerys joked and Cirilla's loud laughter echoed throughout the tower. She smiled softly, a longing filled her eyes, she had never heard a sound quite like Cirilla's laughter for some time. "Come, we can watch fer the Koviri ships from up here later. Ye can see yer friends when they arrive."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think I am always looking forward to improving my writing and ideas.**

* * *

 **If my story offends your CANON, I DON'T CARE.** See my profile and read my first rule. Don't like it? Too bad. This story was written for people who enjoy creativity, people like me. **If I hurt your feelings by doing certain things in this story, just remember, you are free to go and read something else.** I know it's a surprise to you but its true. **Cheers**


	22. Let's Not Deny This

**Chapter 22: Let's Not Deny This**

 _ **Kaer Trolde...Skellige Isles...**_

Cirilla turned, gazing at Cerys, as they climbed the few stairs that emerged at the tunnel entrance. The warriors standing guard nearby stood erect as the Queen and her ashen-haired guest walked past. They walked across the bridge, admiring the scenery, to where the gate to the keep stood open. In the courtyard and off to their right, the familiar sound of hammering stopped abruptly. She could smell the burning wood of a fire, and hear the searing sound of heated steel dipped in water, then the hammering continued. To her right and through the door was the armorer working his forge. She halted as Cerys continued forward, the young witcheress remembered she had to visit the man later to adjust her armor. Off to her left were the horses, being tended by a well-aged man. Kelpie whinnied at the sight of her witcher as Cirilla walked towards her mare. She opened her pouch, removed half an apple and fed it to her horse. Affectionately, she caressed Kelpie's muzzle, gently stroking the creature's chin groove, then patting her shoulders. Like all witchers, Cirilla never failed to care for her mare, and Kelpie stood by her side with the same affection. The mare lowered her head, rubbing her face against her armor, then snorted as the witcher walked away to rejoin Cerys.

Together, both women walked up the stairs, through the main doors and into the hall. Her eyes darted about, scanning the walls adorned in Clan an Craite colors. Tapestries hanging from the ceiling told tales of warriors who had fallen in battle. When she became Queen, Cerys had ordered that the warriors of all clans who had fallen during Ragh nar Roog be honored in the halls of Kaer Trolde. In the midst of these heroes hung a large canvas, a tapestry embroidered in weaving colors, an image of her father, Crach an Craite. Cerys smiled. She stood watching as Cirilla spun, soaking in the spectacle. She was last here as a young girl and hadn't been in these halls since. The draperies were rich, the air held a familiar smell. Servants moved barrels of mead, preparing for the feast she knew would come when Triss arrived to meet with Skellige's Queen.

 _Skellige tradition, plaster yourself in mead then fight, before business._ Cirilla smiled.

Clan an Craite warriors and shieldmaidens stood guard. Unlike the other shieldmaidens of An Craite, the women in these halls did not cover their locks. Each was chosen to be the personal guards to the queen and, say for a few male warriors, Cerys' guards were all shieldmaidens. Large tables and benches lined the chamber. A young woman strummed on a lute and Cirilla fixed her gaze to find the source of the beautiful battle hymn she had been hearing. _This must be the hall of the massacre,_ she thought to herself. _I remember this place._ In the corner was a pack of wolves, tamed as pets, yet they were menacing nonetheless. A pair of them approached, sniffing her armor. An Craite guards laughed then paused, as the creatures retreated as if frightened. Cirilla glared, the faint scent of her sister's pet Pyro lingered on her armor still, masked to humans, yet the creatures recognized the scent. Nearby, An Craite shieldmaidens whispered as they watched her every move, then bowed as Cerys approached them. It was odd, the women each called their queen by her sobriquet, 'Sparrowhawk'. Though she was Queen of all Skellige, young Cerys held herself as one of her people, a warrior and a shieldmaiden. Another warrior approached the witcher. The man was towering, broad-shouldered, his helmet covered his face and the witcher wondered what he looked like beneath. He was strong, blow for blow, the man looked on par with her father Geralt, in his a gambeson covered with mail armor.

Cirilla chuckled, _No, he's not as strong as my father...just brawn, no brains._

"Are ye a witcher?" The warrior stepped forward, heckling, as the witcher tried to take in the sights. She was unresponsive, he reeked of days-old mead. "Oi, are ye deaf? Ah said are ye a witcher?!"

Nearby, two shieldmaidens looked on with anticipation. One moved forward as the warrior placed his hand on Cirilla's shoulder.

"Hands off!" She shrugged him off, turning her head slightly, glaring.

"Why do ye carry two swords, when ye only need one axe?" He mumbled, staggering drunkenly as Cirilla walked forward, "Ye're a scraggy one, and you got no need for swords."

"I will, if you don't stop hounding me." She replied.

Hearing the commotion, Cerys turned. The Queen had been speaking to an older woman, a ' _seirbhíseach'_ or servant. She waited, watching with a curious grin, as Cirilla's temper boiled from the young warrior's heckling. A lone shieldmaiden rose from her seat, she'd had enough and tried to chastise the warrior, but the Queen raised her hand and halted the woman.

"Dinnae interfere, Vigdis, ah want to see what she does." Cerys said.

"I'm not trying to save her, Sparrowhawk. Tis me younger brother. That she-devil will put him on his arse." Vigdis answered.

"'She-devil'?" Cerys laughed, raising her brow curiously. "Is that Ulfrik?"

"Aye, and ah dinnae mean it as ' _maslaigh'_ , Sparrowhawk." Vigdis mumbled.

"Ah didnae take it as an insult, Vig. I'm eager to see what happens, but he's yer brother and ah understand."

"Aye, so am ah, but ah dinnae want me brother to be harmed. Witchers are harsh. Remember the brothers Kori and Kraki? The grey one slew them." Vigdis said, as she straightened her posture.

Vigdis was young, she appeared the same age as Cerys and Cirilla. She had a charming face that bore the scars of a Skellige warrior, her attire consisted of a gambeson sewn over mail armor and worn atop a red dress. Like the other shieldmaidens of Cerys' guard, she did not wear the neatly fitted pants of other Skellige warriors. Her shoulders, like the others, were protected by steel plates. Her body trimmed, curvy, and hugged by a leather belt tightly fastened around her waist. Vigdis' curly dark hair was low cut on the right side, shaved just above the ears, as her long locks hung to her left above her shoulder, a rogue cut famous amongst warriors of her clan. Her piercing hazel orbs were buried in their sockets, a blade had scarred her face leaving a faint scar across the right side of her forehead down to her left cheek. Vigdis' eyes were darkened by eyeshadow and the woman, like the other shieldmaidens of Cerys' guard, bore a tattoo on her faces, a horn crossed by a sword.

"Ciri won't kill him, she'll just knock him on his arse."Cerys said reassuringly, turning to the woman, "Ah give ye me word."

"'Ciri won't kill him, she'll just knock him on his arse'." Vigdis mimicked, sticking out her tongue in a tease and caused the other shieldmaidens to laugh, "Aye, Sparrowhawk." .

Cerys propped her hands on her hips and stared at the woman, feigning anger. She smiled, then waved her hands, "Stop it, all of ye!"

Standing just behind them were her Queensguard, all shieldmaidens, the fiercest warriors on the Isles, carefully chosen to be her guard. Reginleif and Freygerd were the youngest, identical twin sisters with dark blue eyes, long black hair and beautiful mugs. Ingigerd was the tallest, and easily the strongest. The woman was heavy built and looked as though she could easily best any male warrior with her fists. Bera was a small-faced maiden but fierce with her blade, her blond hair and green eyes were striking to everyone around. Lastly was Frida the Siren, her beauty lured men into battle, but her war cries made even the bravest of men on the continent drop their swords and run in fright. Vigdis bowed then stepped back, watching intently as Ulfrik raised his hand, grabbing Cirilla's shoulder. Gently, the young witcher shrugged him off but the man reached for her sword, grabbing the handle and pulling her back. Cirilla spun, lowering her shoulder to free her blade, as she checked him with her hand, knocking the warrior backward.

His towering size would have flustered the bravest warriors, but she wasn't a woman who shied from such things. Her rashness often overcame her in such instances, yet she remained calm and controlled, as Geralt had taught her. She had faced and dealt with men far stronger and dangerous then the drunken warrior in front of her, but her eyes held a feigned rage, hoping to deter the warrior. His heart thumped loudly, he was aware of the others watching and his pride as a warrior of Clan an Craite held him captive in his fool's quest. Skellige warriors were known for their absence of fear, they often charged at superior opponents, even monsters, demonstrating their bravery and unwillingness to shy from battle, lest they be branded as cowards. Cirilla quickly sized up the situation, focused, unaware she was being watched by the others. The room had gone silent, as the young man held true, reaching for her armor persistently. She grabbed his wrists, twisted her body, and stepped backward as she jerked him forward forcefully, exposing his back. She pulled on his arm and struck him in the shoulder, to dislocate his joint.

Ulfrik groaned in pain, reaching for his arm with the other, "Argh, ye broke me arm, wench!"

"You brought this on yourself!" Cirilla replied, kicking his leg to put him off balance as she knocked him to the floor. Ulfrik's momentum amplified his fall, and his arm twisted awkwardly when his body reached the floor. The young man's eyes and face contorted in pain, silencing his horrible screams. "Don't get up! I didn't want this, but I am in no mood to be touched."

"Now ye've done it!" Vigdis shouted across the hall and drew the witcheress' gaze. "She broke me brother's arm."

Cerys grabbed Vigdis' shoulder and stopped the woman from drawing her sword, "If ye do that, ye'll dishonor him. He lost fairly, let him be."

"Aye." Vigdis mumbled, then took her hand from her blade and dropped her shield as she rushed to her brother.

"Stop moving and I'll help you." Cirilla said, then knelt on the floor beside the man. She took his twisted arm, holding his shoulder steady, just as the shieldmaiden Vigdis reached her, "Lie still and the pain will go away soon."

"Whaddya doing to me brother now?"

"Helping him." Cirilla answered, then twisted the man's shoulder, causing him to groan, as she set his arm in place.

"Come on, Ulfrik. Da would be mad at ye, dimwit." Vigdis said, glancing at Cirilla. She nodded, then took a knee to help her brother.

"It would've been easier if he'd just stayed away from me." Cirilla said softly, then walked away.

Cerys and her shieldmaidens moved closer. She paused for a moment, then touched Cirilla on the shoulders, "Are ye alright?"

"No, I shouldn't have come here. This could ruin everything." Cirilla whispered, then raised her head as Cerys pulled her closer, pressing her chest against the witcher's back. _Triss would be upset I came, now this..._

"Please, dinnae say that." Cerys answered, her voice a mere whisper for Cirilla's ears. Then she ordered the room emptied, leaving just her shieldmaidens, "I should've stopped this before, but ye did nothing wrong. Ye gave him a chance to back off, but he asked for it. Ulfrik is a warrior and ye hurt only his pride."

The Queensguard stood watching the odd exchange, it was their first glance of Queen Cerys' timidness with the ashen-haired woman. Reginleif stared at her sister and fellow warrior, Freygerd, but both women remained silent. Cirilla slid her hands down her side and held onto Cerys for a moment, then turned and faced her. Their eyes met and they reached forward, touching each other's cheeks. Ingigerd, folded her arms coughing and both women broke their embrace, hastily moving away from each other. Cerys shifted her body, moving her weight nervously from each foot to the next, as a faint blush hugged her face. Her eyes were fixed on Cirilla, who also stood with an intense rosy tint across her cheeks and face, as she wrapped her hand across her stomach. Ingigerd and the others burst into laughter as Cerys quickly gathered herself, then moved into Cirilla's personal space before the witcher could react.

"Whaddya blushing at?" Cerys asked.

"Blushing? I'm not blushing, you're the one blushing." Cirilla whispered softly.

Cerys gently tugged her armor, then stepped closer. Their eyes met briefly, then Cirilla's trailed away, only to be drawn back to Cerys' face. Both women gazed into each other's eyes, then Cerys leaned in, as if moving for a kiss, and the witcheress closed her eyes certain their lips would meet. She waited for Cerys' touch, her hands and lips, but the kiss never came. She opened her eyes to a soft breath on her cheek and neck, as the young queen whispered into her ears.

"Make yerself at home here. Ye can wait in me bedchambers, if ye like." Cerys suggestion made Cirilla roll her eyes and grin. "The druids have gathered at Gedyneith, and I have to meet the Jarls."

"Sounds fun." She smiled.

"Dinnae joke at that, it's boring. Ermion willnae be back until the delegation from Kovir is here. Ah think he keeps me in the dark to see how ah make me decisions or maybe he's teaching me something, but ah dinnae know what." Cerys whispered. "Ye havenae seen him in a while, have ye?"

"No, I've missed this place, and I think Ermion just trusts you to make the right decisions."

"Maybe."

"Do you know who's coming?"

"Nay, the message from Kovir said a sorceress was coming, and that was it. Do ye think Yennefer knows her? All of them know each other." Cerys said, "Speaking of Yennefer, ah'm sure she knows ye are here. Ah think it's best you see her."

Cirilla sighed, then lowered her shoulders, "Mmhmm..." _Can't be helped, I guess. If Triss learns I didn't visit, I'll get a lecture._

"Are ye alright?" Cerys said,

Cirilla remained silent, studying Cerys face, as the woman squeezed her waist just above her hips. "Mmhmm, I'm alright."

"Sure ye are."

After a moment of pause, both women separated, then Cirilla raised her hand and waved, raising her voice slightly as she turned to walk away. "I'll be gone for a while, I have a lot to catch up on."

"Ciri, wait!" Cerys said, then took a few steps forward.

Cirilla quickly turned, she grabbed the neck of Cerys' armor and pulled their lips together. Cerys pressed her body, pulling even closer into each other. She was lost in the moment, Cirilla's action was unexpected and, as her fingers curled in her hair, their lips smashed in a long passionate kiss.

"Sorry, I needed to do that." Cirilla mumbled.

There was an audible gasp as Reginleif and Freygerd stared at their queen. Ingigerd and Vigdis shared an odd glance, then turned as Cirilla walked through the large doors leaving the hall.

 _She kissed me? Here? What does that mean?_ Cerys stood dazed, only to be shaken from her lustful daydream by Vigdis, who pulled her away from the others.

"What was that, Sparrowhawk?! Why would ye do that here?"

"Ah dinnae know...ah shouldnae have done that in front of ye lot." Cerys replied.

"True, ye're Queen."

"I'm Queen, but...ah cannae help meself around Ciri, cannae control meself, ah just...react."

"Who is she? Sparrowhawk, is she yer lover?" Vigdis asked with an awkward smile, then patted Cerys on the back.

"Ah...dinnae know that yet. She's a...friend, a dear friend." Cerys mumbled, turning away.

"'Dinnae know yet? 'A friend'? Then why did she kiss ye on yer chops?" Vigdis asked, canting her head.

"Aye."

"'Aye', she says." Frida laughed. "She wants to be more than yer ploughing friend, sure of it!"

"Sparrowhawk, ye're acting strange, we've all noticed. Ye been grinning since ye got back and ye cannae take yer eyes from this ashen one. Ah have to admit, ah cannae blame you, she is easy on the eyes..."

"Stop yer teasing me and dinnae try anything funny, Ciri is mine!" Cerys' eyes widened and her cheeks reddened in a faint blush.

"Ah cannae make any promises." Vigdis teased.

"I'm warning ye, Vig, she's mine." Cerys replied. "Do ye hear me? Keep yer hand off!"

"Aye, ye dinnae need to be so mingy." Vigdis teased. She bent slightly at the waist, hands on her rump.

"I'm not mingy."

"Ye're mingy, Sparrowhawk. Are ye in love with her?" Bera asked. She folded her arms across her chest, then sighed and shook her head.

"Ah dinnae know, but me heart cannae stop pounding behind me breast." Cerys whispered. "By Freya, ah wantae make her mine."

Reginleif and Freygerd giggled, moving away as Ingigerd glared at them. She smiled, then slipped an audible sigh.

 *****][*****

 _ **Sometime Later... Inn...**_

Cirilla neared the inn where Yennefer stayed and as she approached, her thoughts raced with anticipation. It was early afternoon and the witcheress had spent hours in the mountains to clear her mind. Though she had visited the sorceress before, their social calls had become coarse as they struggled to mend their strained relationship. As Cirilla reached for the door she paused, listening to the familiar buzzing of the sorceress' megascope. There were two voices on the other side of the door, a heated conversion was ongoing and Yennefer appeared aggravated, yet only her voice rang familiar. From what little she could hear, Cirilla discerned the conversation was of matters of sorcery, then the megascope link terminated and a second conversation ensued, but the voice sounded nothing like the last, it was deeper, softer like a whisper. Cirilla had no inkling of who it could be and tried to strike it from her mind, yet Yennefer's sudden change in tone intrigued her. She leaned her body against the wall as her knocks went unanswered. The young witcheress carefully observed a pair of warriors as they tested their grit, clobbering each other with their fists. A subtle smile took her twisted lips, as she replayed the day's events and remembered Cerys' words that Geralt was the champion of the Isles. A warrior stepped forward and invited her to join the bout and test her mettle, but Cirilla refused. Her gaze shifted to the door, as the sound of footsteps drew her attention from the brawl. She realized the megascope's link had terminated, but just as she reached for the door, it opened.

Yennefer stood, hands at her side, wearing a black robe. The sorceress' hair was wrapped with a towel. She stepped forward eagerly and both women embraced each other. She kissed Cirilla on the cheek and tightened her arms around her body. Yennefer was affectionate, reminiscent of the time she showed such emotions, yet their embrace held a certain coldness. Cirilla sensed her loneliness, but said nothing as they parted. The room was well-kempt, the scent of lilac and gooseberries hugged the air. She smiled. Her own room was messy and she knew Triss would've scolded her for leaving such a mess, but she'd always cleaned up after her.

"Hello, Yennefer."

"Ciri? What's the occasion? I imagined you'd frown upon seeing me." Yennefer smiled, then extended her arms to Cirilla.

"That sounded intense, who was it?" Cirilla probed, "What did the woman on the megascope want?"

"'Woman'? Who said it was a woman?" Yennefer answered with a smirk on her face, "I have a social life."

"You? Alright...interesting, but the other voice was definitely a sorceress, and she sounded infuriated...you as well." Cirilla said.

"Were you eavesdropping on my conversations?"

"No! I knocked but you didn't answer, so I stood outside waiting."

"Nothing of great importance, my dear. I see you didn't answer my original question, but no matter, I'm relieved you've visited. It's been so long. Is Geralt here on Ard Skellig with you?"

"No, Pont Vanis. He said he had to tend to something." Cirilla replied, as they walked towards the bedroom.

 _Ciri, I'm so glad to see you. This place is distasteful and you are certainly a breath of fresh air._ "Surprising…" Yennefer mumbled, then walked to the bed and sat. She crossed her legs, leaning slightly, as Cirilla rested against the bookshelf.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"I'm surprised you came came to see me. You look so beautiful like that, witcher." Yennefer said with a subtle smile.

"You like it? Triss had it made for me. She'd teased about my armor, then I returned one day and there it was, just hanging there. I don't know how she got the fitting so perfect, I think she wore it." Cirilla said, laughing loudly. She raised her hand and turned to show off her armor, "I'd give five hundred bezants to see her wearing this."

"Well, yes and no, but I have my reasons. You look like Geralt, of a sort." Yennefer chuckled, "What is he doing these days with his Triss? Still swinging his sword? Or maybe he's become a skilled politician like his lover."

"Politics and Geralt? Hmm, well he talks to Triss about her work, takes an interest and comments when he thinks she is being too risky, but that's it. Why do you care?"

"I don't. Politics and Triss can't be separated and now Geralt's at his neck in it."

"It's odd, Triss does her best to keep him away from politics, yet he takes a strange interest in it. She's always trying to join him on his hunts, as well. If you ask me, Geralt is churning inside, when she keeps him at a distance from her work. They're inseparable...funny, isn't it?"

"A riot…" Yennefer mumbled sardonically. "Geralt's always hated politics...my, how the times have changed, how his affections changed." Yennefer whispered. Her face reflected a rare emotional appeal that tugged at Cirilla's bewildered heart, "Honestly, had I an inkling Triss could sway his heart, I would've moved sooner."

"Triss was always different, wasn't she? I saw how you were, when it came to her and her distance to Geralt." Cirilla answered, her voice soft comforting, "They've become inseverable, nothing he does can turn her from him and nothing she does could turn him from her. How long would you have stayed together before you grew tired of each other, split and gone your separate ways for a year or two?"

"We had our moments." Yennefer smirked.

"His feelings for her are as real as any. Yennefer, you can't imagine the way he is with her. He's alive, like I have never seen him before. Just like that, she whisked away that burning sadness from his eyes and turned it into something amazing. I haven't seen him smile so often, they used to be so rare. The first time I asked him about her, he said, 'with Triss it's harmony'." Cirilla whispered, smiling softly, and then shook her head as Yennefer rolled her eyes again.

"As vile and repulsive as it was when they laid together, so willingly, they have each other and he's made it very clear their business is not my concern, Ciri. In fact, Geralt's made many things clear, as of late. My interest now is you, and your well being." Yennefer replied.

"'Vile and repulsive'? I don't think Triss is vile or repulsive at all...please don't say such painful things. I can't believe you mean that." _How can someone so kind be vile or repulsive? "_ The consequences of her actions were not always what she intended, but Triss is incapable of doing anything out of malice, and she's only ever loved him. I know Geralt left her after he recovered his memories. He left her to search for you, that counts for something, but in Novigrad, whatever happened between them, whatever it was he felt, it was Geralt who pursued her."

"He did now, did he? Geralt showed no compunction for fucking my friend, and she did not refuse to open her legs to let him in. They lived together at Kaer Morhen as lovers. Vesemir and his merry band of little boys accepted it. That old man even approved of them, the look in his eyes when I threw that fucking bed out! It was a betrayal of the worst sort." Yennefer muttered, then uncrossed her legs as her eyes strayed aways from Cirilla.

"Don't talk about them like that! Why would she shun him when she's in love with him? You weren't there to know what happened! And 'bed'? What bed?" Cirilla frowned, she was uncomfortable, her memories of their last encounter still linger in her mind, " If everything they've done is vile and repulsive, then you're saying my sister, is also vile and repulsive, and she's not!"

"Ciri, calm down, I'm not so odious to think such things of that child." Yennefer answered.

"How many times did you and Geralt fight? He told me something in Novigrad. So tell me, how many times? Eh...I've never seen them fight before, or maybe they've hid it well. Triss is always trying to make him see his worth." Cirilla spoke softly, "Feelings change with time, if they're not nurtured. You think you love someone else and then you realize your heart cannot let go. I hope his feelings for her never change, because I see how happy he is. He deserves that."

"Ciri..."

"She loved him even when Geralt did not show her the same in kind. I thought she was foolish to endure such heartache, and then I see what she sees in him. They want each other, they have their happy ending, so how can you begrudge them?"

"I don't begrudge them. There is nothing she possesses that I envy. There's nothing Triss has, that I want or need." Yennefer replied with haste, raising her eyes to meet Cirilla's. "His feelings, were they so fickle?" _Perhaps his feelings were all about that wish. In the blink of an eye everything vanished._

"I'd hardly call him fickle, just stupid. Especially when Geralt pursued you searching for something that was always denied him. Even when he sought her in Novigrad, you know Triss tried to push him away? Despite her love for Geralt, she feared she wasn't good enough. She's always thinking that way...but he refused to let her go." Cirilla said, her voice quivered as she lowered her eyes. _Even now, she tries to keep me at arm's length, doubting her worth. She believes she doesn't deserve my love, just like she was with Geralt._ "Whatever caused her to feel that way, it's sickening."

"Triss should have pushed him further...and harder."

"Why?! Is it so wrong to love him?! When she told me she left him standing on the docks and boarded her ship to Kovir, she broke down in tears. She was certain she'd broken his heart, then she went back. She left the other mages on that ship and returned to him. Whatever befell you and Geralt on Skellige caused his heart to burn for her. I learned almost nothing from Dandelion, just that Geralt did the chasing." _I remember that tale they told Rosi and me, and the way they told it, how he did everything he could to make her see him again, and stay with him. A wounded wolf, desperately seeking the care of a fox, that's how he told it._ Cirilla smiled.

Yennefer smirked, then rolled her eyes dismissively. She'd gleamed Cirilla's thoughts. "You'll never understand."

"Then make me understand!" Cirilla said anxiously, raising her voice. She placed her hand on her hips and steadied her emotions, "Make me understand why Triss is at fault. Geralt is not a mindless child, he wants to be with her. Triss throws herself at him without shame, loving him no matter how other's see them both. She's no reason to feel remorseful."

"It's not important...ancient history, I don't wish to dwell on it." Yennefer replied.

"Right. So you've truly moved on then?" Cirilla asked, "Is it so easy to dismiss him?"

"My dear, I moved on the day Geralt told me the magic was gone between us. He's made his choice, so he must live with it."

"Her, you mean? He's living very well with her." Cirilla whispered, then she paused for a moment. "Wait, what 'magic'? Is that it? What happened on Skellige? Something to do with his wish?" _Why didn't he tell me about this?_

"Forget it, Ciri, Geralt is a thing of the past."

"Really? Then why all the fighting and obvious resentment since?"

"I was .angry, I felt...slighted, insulted. To lose to..." Yennefer began, then changed her tone. "When I visited Kaer Morhen, I was infuriated. Geralt was lost to me, he'd already decided. The bed they shared was there, littered with her hair, that stupid red hair! Her scent lingered, mixed with his, her things still adorned tables and dressers, as if he was expecting her to return any moment." Yennefer mumbled, then sighed, her eyes wandering.

"'Lose'? You mean to Triss? He's not a trophy, Yennefer." Cirilla chuckled slightly, "I'm sorry, this is serious, but it was her bedroom, you knew that. If it angered you so much, why didn't you just take up another space? What did you expect? Geralt would simply throw away her things as if she was nothing, as though she meant nothing to him?"

Yennefer sighed. "Good point, I should've taken another space, but the thought of her laying claim to a room in Kaer Morhen was incensing."

Cirilla's eyes moved quickly, corner to corner in surprise. "You agree?"

"It was clear after we faced the djinn that Geralt had moved on to Triss, and considering the nature of the wish I cannot be certain if or when he ever was mine. It was even more evident when he returned with you, at his side. I was so excited I kissed him, and he stood there like a stupid bore."

"Were you 'excited' or did you intend to spite her? I think were you hoping he'd kiss you back and make a fool of her? It must have irked when Geralt did not return your kiss. I saw it, and now I know why he just stood there."

"A bit of both, I suppose."

"I'm surprised Triss didn't fume about your advances on her man. She felt unthreatened, even then? Wow. I know they laid together before he traded himself for you to the Wild Hunt, they made love at a time when you and Geralt had broken up." _I still don't get how they kept that from me…_ That room was theirs before he regained his memories to search for you. They both consented. They aren't children, you know?"

"Are you sure they aren't?" Yennefer scoffed, "She reacted, after you'd gone. They had some choice things to say when she knew I'd hear them. Well, I guess they are both grownups."

"You mean Triss? Wouldn't you, if you were together and someone kissed him in front of you like that?" _Sadness?_ Cirilla knelt to the floor just before the sorceress, then took her hands, "How cruel would it had been for her to ignore him? Could you honestly deny him if you were in her stead?"

"Yes. How could I not, if he were my friend's man?"

"She couldn't, and shouldn't have. He deserves to be loved as he is, and she loves him. Geralt deserves to be respected and Triss respects him as an equal. She could've chosen to ignore him and move on with her life, she had every reason to. She could've left him to fend for himself, absent his memories, but she stood beside him when he had no one, and she continued to love him and cared for him." Cirilla said firmly, her voice honest and unwavering,

"What do you wish of me, Ciri?" Yennefer asked quietly. "Why do you persist on this topic?"

"I don't want to lose you. I'd be a liar if I said I harbor no bitterness about what happened to Skjall, what you did to his corpse, but I know why you did it. Triss made me understand, she scolded me for being so angry at you and forced me to admit it was necessary."

"Isn't she generous..." Yennefer snided.

"Stop mocking! You're not blameless in the way your relationship with Geralt ended. You drove him to seek love elsewhere and now you want to shame them when he found it with her? You mock everything, why?! You even mock what you did to Skjall's remains. It was dishonoring, brutal and horrific, can't you see that?"

Yennefer sighed loudly, then answered, "Alright, alright…'Love', huh, is that what they have?"

"Yes, it is. I see it everyday and I'm certain you've seen it. After Skellige, Kaer Morhen, Novigrad, Pont Vanis, and what she risked to give him my sister, I can't believe you don't see it."

"Enough!" Yennefer mumbled, "I'd do it again. Skjall...I'd do anything for you, Ciri."

"I know, but it doesn't make what you did any less horrible." Cirilla replied, "There's beauty in admitting your mistakes and flaws. Hiding them may keep you protected from hurt, but in the end you'd miss the meaningful things in life."

"Come." Yennefer said, then stretched out her arm and both women embraced briefly. "You can be so harsh with your words…"

"I say what's on my mind. So much goes unsaid, and then it's lost." Cirilla said, then took a deep breath, "Your scent, it's familiar."

"Familiar? How so? I've always used the same fragrance."

"Mmhmm, it's just familiar, you know?" Cirilla laughed, "Sometimes, you were an old shrew, but I still enjoy moments like these with you and Triss."

Yennefer let out a crooked smile, rolled her eyes again, then replied, "An old shrew? Was I so bad?"

"Honestly? No, not always anyway. I know what you've done for me and I—I'll always love you for it." Cirilla said quietly, then both women uncoiled their embrace and she began to unfasten her swords. She leaned them against the wall, then took a seat on the bed.

"There, Ciri, don't be so soppy." Yennefer replied.

"Triss' scent is so nice. She lets me sleep against her breast sometimes, and the smell of her body brings back so many fond memories of the time she cared for me at Kaer Morhen."

"Triss is playing mother with other people's children. Give me a minute?" Yennefer said as she stood and walked toward sitting area where her megascope stood. Cirilla's words had struck a nerve, but she masterfully hid her indignation. "'Triss, Triss', you're always talking about her feelings and actions. The two of you have gotten close."

"'Playing mother'? Eh...I think she's a natural. We've grown close, I like to think so…" _Not as close as I'd like, but…_ "I can't wait to see her. It's been four days...or is it three?" Cirilla mumbled, then fell back on the bed and sprawled her body. She was exhausted mentally, so much had happened since she arrived on Skellige and she needed time to deal with her own feelings. _Triss will be here soon, what do I say to her? I want to be there when she arrives._

"So she's the true reason you came here today?"

"Not entirely. You're here, aren't you?"

 _How convenient, it's like killing two birds with a single stone for her._ The enchantress thought to herself.

In the adjoining room, Yennefer called to Cirilla, then began to speak, her voice and tone carried a hint of slight, yet she was strangely playful, "I'm shocked that Geralt allowed his precious Triss to travel alone, despite everything that's happened. She's wanted by every ruler, especially that crazed Radovid, King of Redania...I think he'd prefer her and the members of the Lodge dead."

"And what about you? You were a member of the Lodge, you're on his list as well, I'd imagined." Cirilla said loudly.

"Yes, I was a member, and I'm on his list, but Yennefer of Vengerberg is not leading nor daring to unite the mages to her cause. I just spoke to a friend, and what she conferred is deeply troubling. Triss is in more danger than most because of her role as leader of the band of mages. I fear she is unaware of how delicate the situation is." Yennefer replied.

"Do you mean the Council and Conclave she leads? I think it's important what she's managed to do. Triss has done something special in Kovir. You may not have fought to save and protect the mages, say your Lodge sisters, but she did." Cirilla said, mocking the sorceress' tone. "I think she's admired for that."

"Yes...and if she's not careful there'll be another Thanedd." Yennefer whispered.

"Don't joke about such things! You know what happened during that horrible night. Do you wish to see her harmed?"

"Of course not." Yennefer replied.

"Triss has done so much for the mages, they're fiercely loyal to her and she to them. I suspect that's why she's marked as a target. Radovid is scared of her, and he should be." Cirilla said proudly. "Can you imagine the kingdom that solidifies the mage's power and support? The power such a kingdom will wield? That is Kovir now."

"Well, aren't you adept at politics?" Yennefer mocked.

"Not really, I just see what's happening and listen carefully." Cirilla replied with a soft laugh.

"Perceptive. You have a natural talent for such things."

"Mmhmm, natural maybe, but watching Triss handle her political affairs is intriguing. She sits for hours studying each parchment carefully, then she plays her hand skillfully. Wouldn't it be something if she asked me to be at her side on the Council? Alas, I enjoy swinging my sword and killing monsters." Cirilla smiled, rubbing her hands on the sheets.

"Join the Council and Conclave?! You can't be serious, Triss can't possibly mean that much to you!" Yennefer said, "You are not seriously thinking about fighting in this war, are you?"

"What do you mean? Of course she means alot to me! You both mean a great deal to me. It was just a curious notion, but I have considered accepting...if she ever offers me a seat. Truthfully, I don't feel I'm quite the equal of the other sorceresses just yet...in my ability to control my powers, anyway. Maybe after a few more lessons with Triss, when I'm not a risk to burning our home down."

"Lessons?"

"Mmhmm, she is teaching me control...and yes, I am fighting in this war! I'll be there to protect her, as she protected me at Kaer Morhen. I won't change my mind, so don't bother." Cirilla replied. There was a long awkward paused, then she spoke. "So, you knew Triss was coming here?"

"Yes, of course I did, I'm not deaf to the the happenings of the world. Triss needs Nilfgaard to behave and your father...forgive me…." Yennefer paused, "...Emhyr needs a quick victory to solidify the brutally harsh measures he's has taken against descent. Skellige is ripe for the pickings, but the man knows, if he were to start another war, he'd risk unrest in Nilfgaard and possibly an outright uprising by the nobility. Radovid wants Triss dead and he'll go to great lengths to achieve it. Emhyr promised Geralt he wouldn't pursue her, I know, but his words cannot be trusted."

"I guess." Cirilla said, her eyes frantically scanning, worried. _War here too? Triss dead? Cerys… What's happening? Do I know so little?_ "I don't like this at all. Will the war never end? I've seen more wars than one should."

"Agreed. Let's not soil the moment. So, how are you?"

"Well, Kovir is never dull. I practice my swordplay with Geralt each morning and Triss thinks I'll best him someday. It's eerie, though all across Pont Vanis they're preparing for war and yet she revels in the simple things with Geralt. She even practices magic with me, teaches me things, useful things. She told me not to, but I've been practicing on my own and I've learned to control fire a little. My potions aren't any better yet, though, she gave me some books to read. I tried to replicate a potion she made before, but I made poison, and it smelled awful!"

"You've been busy."

"Mmhmm, Triss also taught me hydromancy as well. We're trying to nose out a threat, and it's fun. It's useful spell when I feel a bit lonely on the path, it lets me see home. Even spied on you once or twice, but mostly keeping my eye on Rosi."

"Be careful, Ciri, your abilities are not to be trifled with." Yennefer replied, "Triss is an excellent practitioner, but...is she the best to educate you in such matter?"

"I enjoy her lessons, very much. She's cautious...overly if you ask me...very patient." Cirilla said, laughing.

"Ciri, magic is…"

"Magic is chaos..." Cirilla waved her hand dismissively, "Yes, yes...I know. Triss made it very clear to me and I'm not a little child, I know what magic is. I wish she'd help me more, maybe when we get home. I played with pyromancy a bit...almost burning our home, and myself, then Triss intervened. You can't believe how she controlled the fire so masterfully."

"Enough of that." Yennefer said abruptly. "Back to other matters, I have to concede that Triss has her work cut out for her. She bears the burden of Radovid's wrath but, if I know anything about her, it's that she's not deterred by threats. She is more likely to fight back if threatened, and now she is like a dog with a bone she wishes to keep. Her position and her Ger..."

Cirilla laughed, then rolled to her side. She closed her eyes, reminiscing about Geralt and Triss clinging to each other, as they had often done, then she mumbled, "Yeah, a big juicy witcher bone she calls 'Geralt', but he's not the sole reason she's so determined."

"Fitting. You've grown into an amazing woman, and you choose your own path, I can't begrudge you that. What are your plans?" Yennefer asked, then waited, "Ciri? Are you there?"

She peeked her head around the wall, then rested her hands on the edge, leaning against the frame as she observed. The young woman was sprawled asleep. She smiled, "Sleeping." _How can she fall asleep so quickly?_

 *****][*****

 _ **Later that Evening...August 30, 1275...**_

Cirilla opened her eyes to the loud voices of soldiers outside. She had overslept. Upset, she lept from the bed, and snatched her swords as she scanned the room, but Yennefer was nowhere in sight. The witcheress quickly fastened both swords to her back, wiped the spit from the side of her mouth, then made for the door. She asked a man nearby, then halted her questions as a Skelliger girl grumbled about a large ship sinking a moored longship as it entered the narrow harbor. Cirilla ran across the small bridge toward the port, hoping to meet Triss and Rosina as they arrived. She quickly pushed through the crowd and made her way to the docks. In the distance, far from port, she observed a squad of six Koviri caravels anchored with their sails neatly fastened. Her attention, however, was drawn to the large warship anchored nearby at the docks. The vessel's enormous size had damaged the wooden landings and the sunken carcass of a longship could be seen just beneath the waterline under the keel of the Koviri ship. Oddly, Cirilla's thoughts briefly drifted to looking beneath the water to see if the ship had scraped the bottom, but the sound of men shouting commands on deck quickly drew her gaze. Young children flocked around, eagerly tugging on her armor, pushing and shoving to look upon Koviri warriors in their pristine armors. Like heavily clad knights, they stood guard across the docks, their faces concealed beneath their helmets. It was a display of military precision, as men stood posted with heavy swords and shields, like statues. She quickly made her way towards the ship and noticed a pair of Koviri guards standing on ceremony beside the gangway to the ship. Nearby, a pair of An Craite warriors stood careless in their posture as she approached the Koviri guard. Both men snapped to attention, they'd recognize the witcher from Pont Vanis, as she was often seen with the sorceress and Geralt of Rivia.

"M'lady, how may we be of service?" One man spoke, his voice deep like a ghostly echo from behind his helmet.

"Where is the Lady Merigold?" Cirilla asked, her tone commanding.

They gazed at each other for a moment, then the second man answered, "M'lady witcher, the sorceress has already disembarked the vessel and is on her way to Kaer Trolde."

"How long?"

"Not long, witcher. The Ladies Merigold...uh, Margaret, and Alina, carrying the little bundle of cries, traveled up the hill with their guards, followed by the Skellige warriors." One guard replied.

Cirilla laughed, then breathed a sigh of relief. _Rosi, 'bundle of cries'?_ "So, they're safe then? The storm...I was worried."

"It was rough, but the Ladies handled themselves well, especially the Red Fox. She used magic to quiet the storm, even gave the Captains a dressing down, didn't she?" The second guard replied, his chuckle echoing through his helmet as he turned towards his fellow soldier, who nodded. "We soldiers fared worse, hurling our guts on the decks. Some of the lad's never been on a ship before, and the waters in Skellige are nothing like the sea around Kovir."

"Red Fox'?" Cirilla chuckled, "'Margaret?'"

"Uh, the Red Fox, Lady Merigold, witcher, and the other sorceress...Margaret, or something of the sort." The guard answered.

Cirilla chuckled again, ' _Red Fox'_ "I don't know any sorceress by the name of Margaret..." _I wonder how Triss would react when she sees me here... I bet she'll feign scolding me a little, then say something like 'you left your father?'._ She thought as the guard snapped her back when he spoke.

"You know, blond hair, tiny, beautiful like the Fox and she walks like so." The man said, trying to mimic Margarita's walk in his large bulky armor.

Cirilla stared laughing, hands on her belly. "That is truly awful. I know no sorceress who walks like that."

"You can't do it right. Here, all enchantresses walk with their arses swaying...like this…" The second guard said as he tried to move his body in his heavy armor.

"Well, I'm not a sorceress or a woman, so my arse don't move." The first guard replied.

Cirilla shook her head, she hurried up the walkway, along the path leading up to Kaer Trolde keep. The walk seemed to last a forever, as warriors from all the clans of the isles lined the passageway. As she approached the tunnel leading to the main gates, Clan an Craite warriors and shieldmaidens guarded the walkway, each standing fixed, their hands gripping their blades. Intermittently, there where the familiar armors of Koviri royal guards, standing at attention in groups of four. Each man wore the colors of the Royal Guard and Cirilla recognized their crest as they stood proudly, eyes peering forward.

In Kovir, it was the duties of the royal guard to protect King Thyssen and his family in Pont Vanis and Lan Exeter, but here, in Skellige, they had a single purpose and that was the sorceress' protection. Had she known the extent of the threat to Triss, had she been aware of the intelligence of Radovid's new threat to eliminate the sorceress, Cirilla would have journeyed with her from the onset, or even forced Geralt to make the journey. She grinned, Triss or Rosina were in the keep. It had been three days since she'd last seen them and she was eager to reunite. Each guard snapped to attention as she approached, then returned to a relaxed stance when she passed. Their crisp actions were a gesture of deep respect for the young witcher and the sorceress in their charge and she couldn't help but admire them. These men embraced a military culture rich with all the formality and rituals of honor, yet her concerns were for Triss and her sister.

Her thoughts raced, and she grew more anxious as she approached the gates of Kaer Trolde. _Yennefer was right, Triss is in danger. This is just a diplomatic mission so why are there so many soldiers as escort?_

She quickened her strides. Her breathing accelerated, tightening her armor against her skin, as she clenched her fist. To her flanks were a line of An Craite warriors, just before the entrance. Cirilla walked through the large gate, entering into the courtyard. As she passed the stables to her left, Kelpie leapt at her presence. All across the keep, guards littered the courtyard. Contingents of soldiers wore colors unfamiliar to her, yet they were Koviri. Dark turquoise and olive cloaks, their crest showed they were cavalrymen, then Cirilla glimpsed the black cloaks of the feared Bone Stallions. She'd never seen these men in combat, yet their emblem was almost legendary.

Just up the landing stood the sorceress Yennefer. She wore a beautiful black gown that hugged her body and draped down to her feet. The sleeves were simple and covered her arms just above her wrist, adding to its uniqueness. Cirilla climbed the stairs and joined the sorceress. Both women exchanged a brief greeting, as they walked through the doors leading into the hallways, and then down into the main hall. The scenery had changed since she had last visited. The hall bustled with servants as a feast was prepared in the sorceress' honor. Flanking the doors were soldiers wearing the crimson cloaks of a units renowned and distinguished for their bravery.

Yennefer gazed at Cirilla across her shoulder, "Tancred certainly values his advisor. So many guards to escort Triss and her envoy."

"Mmhmm, it seems there is more at play than meets the eye. Geralt is not going to like this. If they knew Triss would be in such danger, why would they send her? Especially with Rosi." Cirilla answered.

Yennefer halted, then planted her hands on her hips, "I suspect the unusual complement of guards are here to ensure she's well protected. There's no danger here, the danger lies on the sea."

"They are not Geralt, though." _Or me_. Cirilla thought, as she placed her hand on the back of her neck to calm her agitation. "The guards at the docks said there are two sorceresses here. 'Margaret', they said, but I have no knowledge of a sorceress named Margaret. I concluded they must have meant Lady Margarita."

"It is. Rita informed me she would be traveling with Triss." Yennefer answered. "Come, let's make haste and join them."

"So, the voice on your megascope...who was it? You didn't answer before." Cirilla said, then paused and waited for an answer, "Sounded as though you were fighting, then your tune changed with the second versation, and you began to whisper."

"A friend." Yennefer replied, then slightly shook her head, "You've seemingly got witcher ears, at least. Come along, Ciri."

"Just perceptive, like you said."

The sound of the bards strumming on their lutes was surprisingly soothing, and the lavish display was an impressive sight. Though not a Skellige custom to line the passageways with guards on ceremony, the young Queen, with the advice of the druid Ermion, had ordered the showing. Cerys was savvy, skilled in politics and, to the eye, the presence of warriors from every clan looked as though she sought to impress, but the young queen aimed to show the strength and unity of the clans under her rule. At the center of the hall Cirilla could see the sorceress and her guards. Triss stood conversing with Cerys, with the sorceress Margarita at her side. Just a few paces behind them was a young woman holding Rosina tucked in her arms, and out of sight from prying eyes as every soul in the hall gazed at the sorceresses.

"Greetings, Your Highness, I am Triss Merigold of Maribor, advisor to King Tancred Thyssen of Kovir and Poviss, as well as leader of the Council and Conclave of Mages. This is my dear friend and colleague, Rector of the Academy of New Aretuza, Margarita Laux-Antille."

"Ah am Cerys an Craite, Queen of the Skellige Isles." Cerys replied, "A pleasure to meet ye both, but now that we've got yer formalities out of the way...can we drop the stiffness? Tis not our way."

"Very well, but before we delve into business, Your Majesty, I wish to rest. Our journey at sea wasn't the most pleasant, and I'd like to take some time with my ch—" Triss paused as Cerys interrupted.

"Aye, ye can take all the time ye want. There's no business tonight, just a Skellige feast to welcome you, as is custom."

Margarita had noticed Cirilla as she entered the hall and, as the young witcheress approached, the sorceress leaned forward and spoke, "Forgive the interruption, Your Majesty. Triss, your girl is here. I believe she's come to see you. Yennefer is here as well."

"Excuse us, Your Highness." Triss said, then bowed slightly.

Cerys listened carefully, her eyes followed Margarita, then moved back to Triss as the sorceress raised her head. A coldness had crept into the queen's tone, "Don't be so formal, sorceress. Ye and yer folks are me guests after all, and ye're making me feel old with that talk."

"Thank you, your highness." Triss said, then gazed over her shoulder. Her heart jumped and skipped a beat, as her eyes met Cirilla's. Just behind the young woman was a familiar face, Yennefer of Vengerberg, her old-time friend and rival to Geralt's, and now Cirilla's, affection.

She stood coy, almost hesitant to move forward. Her eyes searched Triss' face and caught the brilliant smile across her lips. Both women walked forward, slowly at first. Triss was faster, her pace quickened, she was eager and struggling to control her urge to rush forward. Margarita's chastising words, and the guilt and pain she felt, were fresh in her mind. Cirilla was also anxious, hesitant, afraid about how she'd be embraced with Yennefer so near. She feared rejection, she knew the sorceress' self-doubt could push her away, and the young witcher was uncertain how much more she could endure.

 _Please, don't…_ She thought, growing more nervous as Triss paused just beside Alina and Rosina.

Cirilla was frozen, her heart pounded loudly, she could not make her body obey, her mind raced anxiously, as the sorceress raised her hands and lovingly coaxed her forward. She took a few steps closer, then rushed forward crashing into Triss' arms as they embraced each other. Both found a special warmth, snugged against each other's body, as the enchantress closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Cirilla's body, hugging her tightly. She buried her face in Triss' neck and took a deep breath, her fragrance was refreshing, unpretentious as they whispered soft greetings only they could hear.

"Kaer Morhen." Cirilla mumbled.

"What did you say, baby girl?" Triss' voice rang through her skin.

"Your fragrance, it reminds me of Kaer Morhen every time." Cirilla whispered, then tightened her arms around Triss. "That scent in your bedroom, each time I snuck in there. It felt safer, even though I was already safe."

"Ciri, I am so glad to see you, but let's not do this here." Triss said, then kissed her cheeks. Her hand slowly moved up on Cirilla's back.

"What is this? You truly want me at a distance because Yennefer is watching? Or do you hate me? What did I do? I was a little girl when I told you to forget about Geralt, how could I've known you were so in love with him. I didn't know...I'm sorry, Triss...I'm sorry." Cirilla said, as she tightened her grip on the sorceress' body.

"No!" Triss shouted, silencing the hall, then her tone dropped to a whisper as her fingers tightly gripped Cirilla's armor, "You're mistaken. Don't say that! Please, promise me you'll never say that, or I'll fall apart. I've never held a grievance toward you, baby, how could I claim to love Geralt if I didn't love you with all my heart? You and Rosi are my little girls, but you were my first. I love you, I do. You're still that scrawny, gorgeous little girl..."

Cirilla smiled as the enchantress gently kissed her cheek, then ran the back of her finger along her face gently wiping the smudge of her lips. "You know, I'm not a little girl anymore."

"I know, but you'll always be my little girl, remember? It's such a pleasant surprise to see you here after a long and uneventful journey." Triss whispered.

"Uneventful? How so?" Cirilla chuckled, squeezing Triss tighter.

"Well, three days of sailing, surrounded by the open sea is not my idea of eventful. Not as eventful as seeing the girl I asked to mind her father suddenly appear here." Triss replied, "Ciri, you are squeezing the life from my body."

"I'm sorry." Cirilla gasped, then loosened her grip, "I hadn't meant to make this awkward for you, but...I started to miss Rosi and you, so I came. I hope you're not upset?"

"Don't be silly, why would I be?"

"Truly?" Cirilla asked, her voice cracked with emotion.

"Hey...hey, hey...easy, baby girl." Triss whispered, then pulled her body away slightly and touched Cirilla's cheeks, gently brushing her hair from her face and eyes.

"I wanted to see you." Cirilla replied, "Ten days from Rosi, from you, it's awful, I couldn't wait that long..."

"It truly is, love. So, how is Geralt?"

"Dreadful, you can't believe it. He's pouting and spends his time covered in mud and dirt. I asked him to come with me, but he said there's something he had to tend to." Cirilla answered.

Triss chuckled, but her face and eyes held a deep concerning stare, "What's he doing out there? Why the sudden interest? A hobby, you think? Lately, he's been digging in the garden. There's no way he's taken such a deep interest in gardening."

"Farming?" Cirilla said, and both women burst into an echoing laugh.

"More likely they're some herbs, or alchemical ingredients. He's certainly being secretive about it." Triss replied, holding her stomach.

They separated and she took Cirilla's hands, then stepped back, scanning her armor. It was a perfect fit to her small curves. The scent of leather, the sound of chain mail beneath, Vesemir's medallion across her neck, her hair and swords at her back; she was so much like Geralt, yet her very own person. Cirilla's face blushed as the enchantress took a step to the side clearly looking at the fittings of her armor. She gently tugged on the thick woven leather collar and buckles that held it fastened, then tugged on her breastplate, spaulders, and gauntlets. Triss slid her fingers across the medallion hanging from Cirilla's neck, but said nothing. Though it was like the others worn by the witchers of Kaer Morhen, that medallion was as familiar to her as the one she wore beneath her cloak. In her moment of elation her eyes met Yennefer's, who stood watching their affectionate ritual. It was simple gesture, yet subtly hostile and Cirilla had noticed. Her gaze shifted between both women as they exchanged a brief abrasive glance and a slight nod, then Triss continued to inspect each section of Cirilla's new armor. She ran her hands along the rough leather covering her waist, carefully inspecting the stitchings, smiling as she brushed the grime away.

"Like it?"

"I love it." Cirilla replied softly, "How did you fit it so well?"

"I took your measurements while you slept." Triss smiled, then shifted her hips, head and eyes.

"Hey!"

"Alright, I wore it."

"I knew it!" Cirilla said loudly, then turned her head away, bracing for a response as her right hand held onto Triss' cloak, she whispered, "I missed you."

 _Where is her confidence? Why is she behaving this way? Am I the cause?_ "As do I, Ciri. I miss you so much. You still have to get your armor fitted properly, our bodies are not exact. Hey, look at me." Triss replied, instinctively cuddling the young women in her arms, and taking much comfort as Yennefer sighed with contempt. "I promise never to hurt you anymore." _I can't do this anymore. I can't deny what I feel right here, right now, it's too painful to bear, and if my action sanctions Yennefer's disdain for me, then so be it._

In so many ways, Cirilla was like her own child and Triss, though slowly, had begun to embrace their changing relationship. Since Rosi's birth, she had grown to be fiercely protective, borderline volatile, when it came to Cirilla and Rosina, as both channeled a simple yet powerful maternal instinct in the sorceress. Unaware of her own reactions at times, her friends took notice when she behaved so maternal, yet so afraid and withdrawn. Margarita smiled as she witnessed their embrace. Attuned to Triss' deep emotional connection to Cirilla, the sorceress had done the unthinkable. She invaded her sister's private thoughts and now Margarita was aware of Triss' resolve to no longer reject her. Nearby, Cerys stood watching, her guards at her flanks, her hands tucked at her side with her finger balled into fists, as she stomached the deeply affectionate exchange between Cirilla and the sorceress from Kovir. The young Queen felt the sting of the closeness and love she she showed for the mysterious woman, yet she could do nothing.

Both Triss and Cirilla continued to hug each other, each unwilling to let the other out of their grasp for more than a few moments, as Margarita strolled towards Yennefer. They exchanged pleasantries, accompanied by a gentle hug and kisses on the cheek, then Margarita struck up a conversation as they strolled towards the window. Their talk was brief and Yennefer soon asked for a moment alone. Cerys took a step forward, her thoughts racing as she replayed the beautiful moments they shared hours before. The Queen was faced with the moment she'd dreaded since learning of Cirilla's reason for her visit to the Isles. As she watched them, she was unsure what emotions coursed through their bodies when they embraced each other so fondly, but she knew that moment, that space, was theirs, and for a short time just for two and no one else.

Cerys would've tried, had she thought force would pry them apart, but she was certain nothing could stop such affection. The young queen could not contain her aching heart, she held onto her stomach. It churned with sadness, anger and longing, as Cerys shifted through emotions. Her breathing hastened, almost labored, as she struggled to suppress her urge to launch into a love-stricken tirade professing her love for Cirilla. She stared icily, her nails now digging into the leather on her gambeson, until both women separated after what had seemed like a never-ending display of emotion.

Cirilla swayed her hips, stepping back, a perfect smile across her cheeks as Triss adjusted her cloak, "I think Rosi heard your voice and now she's eager to see you."

"Mmhmm, as am I to see her." Cirilla replied, just as Cerys approached them.

"Ah see ye two know each other well, can we move on now that yer hugging is done?" Cerys said feigning a forced smile.

"Excuse me, Your Highness, it's just…"

Cerys grabbed Cirilla by the wrist and pulled her closer. She give her a quick kiss on the lips, then moved her mouth to Cirilla's ear and whispered words only she could hear, "Forgive me, Ciri, but ah had to, just one last time, before ah struck me sword in defeat."

"What?! Why?!"

"I'm sorry." Cerys whispered looking into Cirilla's eyes, as hers moistened with tears, "Tis cruel, ye know? Why would ye lead me on if ye have someone like her? Ah dinnae have a chance."

Cirilla stood silent. She was in shock, pleased by the initial kiss, yet unsure now on how to react. Cerys' reply was unexpected, her words and tears like heavy blows, and she was unprepared to answer such questions about Triss.

"Your Highness…?" Cirilla whispered, her voice was like a blade piercing the young queen's heart.

"So, we've drifted back to that?" Cerys whispered. Her hoarse voice wavered, her beautiful lilt now sung of heartbreak and sadness tearing at Cirilla's heart,.

She silently nodded in resignation, then pulled away and turned. The Queen quickly pushed through her guards, then shouted orders to her servant before retreating towards the stairs leaving the main hall. Simply, by instinct and for comfort, the distraught Cerys headed towards her old bed chamber.

"See to me guests and give them a welcome fitting of Clan an Craite. Ah wantae be alone until the feast tonight." Cerys said as she walked through the door leading out of the main hall and up the stairs. _Ah lost. Just like that, she's gone. Ah didnae even get a day..._ She thought to herself, tears streaming down her scarred cheeks as she held the wall to brace herself, _How could ah be so dim? Ye're a damn fool, Cerys an Craite! Where am ah even going? Tis not me room no more.,,_

"What's going on, Ciri? What just happened?" Triss whispered curiously, but there was no answer. "Ciri?"

Cirilla, speechless, flustered, could not contain herself, "I don't know! I am as surprised as you, I...I have to go!"

"Go where? That was...what was that?"

"I want to know myself." Cirilla said, trying to walk away, but Triss grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Calm down and I'll let you go." She said, resting her hand on Cirilla's face. "Bizarre..." _I wonder why that girl—the Skellige Queen, of all people—kissed, Ciri. What an odd thing to do..._

Nearby, Vigdis stood puzzled, her hand balled in a fist as she gazed at her queen, shakened and disheartened. The young shieldmaiden cursed beneath her breath, glaring at Cirilla, then she ordered the others away. Reginleif and Freygerd moved in unison each a mirror to the other as they stepped past the sorceress and quickly followed their queen. Ingigerd was more hesitant, she flexed her shoulders and sought to confront the witcher, but Vigdis' orders removed any such thoughts. The woman was perceptive, she had deduced that Triss was no ordinary envoy, her elegant, confident strides and refined posture had hinted it, yet her gentleness and soft-spoken voice were not what sorceresses were known for on the Isles and sowed doubts. Vigdis knew Triss and her companion would react to any attempt to confront Cirilla in her presence, but she was mostly deterred by the Skellige law of hospitality. She was certain Cirilla would defend herself, risking an outright _níth_ or fight in the hall. Bera calmly walked to Vigdis' side, then stood as they observed Frida. The shieldmaiden stood with an eerie smile, often a prelude to her outbursts. Each woman was frighteningly loyal, and though Cerys was their leader, the bond between them ran deeper, like sisters.

Just up the stairs, Cerys rested her hand on her stomach, padded her gambeson, then took a deep breath to gather her thoughts as the druid Ermion approached. He stared at the two shieldmaidens and together Reginleif and Freygerd shrugged their shoulders. Ermion laid his hand on the Queen's shoulder and she raised her head. The druid had returned from the gathering at Gedyneith and noticing her mood, he initiated a brief conference, but Cerys was in no temper to discuss her affairs. She refused to discuss the matter further, then hastily retreated down the stairs to her chambers, with Reginleif and Freygerd in tow, as Ermion walked into the main hall. One after the other he passed Cerys' guards, first Bera, then Vigdis, followed by Ingigerd and Frida. Each nodded, then continued down the hall to Cerys' chambers.

"I'm calm, Triss. Excuse me, I need air. I have to go." Cirilla mumbled.

Margarita, observing the event, approached as Cirilla walked away. Both sorceresses looked on awkwardly, then she spoke, "What was that? What happened? Why did our young queen storm away and where is Cirilla going?"

"Rita, your guess is as good as mine." Triss replied.

"This young queen is credulous, wouldn't you say?" Margarita whispered. Though she had seen the kiss, the sorceress said and made nothing of it, as did Triss. A kiss between the same sex was nothing strange to either sorceress, though the setting was unusual, even awkward.

"No, she is many things, perhaps, but gullible or naive aren't one of them. That girl is perceptive and smart, strong willed and when she sets her mind to something there is no stopping her." Triss mumbled.

"How do you know that? We've just arrived." Margarita asked, then both sorceresses turned their heads as Rosi's voiced echoed the hall.

"Geralt, he's known the An Crate children from a very young age. He's partly the reason she ascended to be Queen over her brother. My witcher, warned me about her. It's best not to underestimate that girl because of her youth, and whatever happened just now felt serious. We have to be cautious, these negotiations cannot fail." Triss answered, turning her gazed as Yennefer approached them.

There was a brief pause, then both sorceresses spoke together, "Hello—"

"Hello, Triss." Yennefer said, as Triss reached forward with a soft smile.

Like old times, they exchanged kisses on the cheeks holding onto each other's arms, then Triss replied, "Greetings, Yen."

"Did you mean to bring the entire Koviri army and navy along for your little visit?" Yennefer asked as they backed away from their embrace.

"You know me, I love to make a grand entrance." Triss chuckled, a wry smile spread across her face.

"Aren't we chipper?" Margarita said, "Do forgive me, I peaked a little. Curiosity got the best of me, love."

"We'll talk later, it couldn't be helped, my thoughts were so loud, even I am struggling to contain what I am feeling this very moment, Rita" Triss mumbled.

"So many guards, it seems your King is not one to take chances. We must talk, but we can do that later. Some introductions are in order, that's the druid Ermion."

"I know." Triss answered, "It's uh...satisfying to see you again."

"Is it now?"

"Well, given our circumstances, I'd say it is." Triss replied, "Well, as pleasing as it can be at the moment."

"Perhaps."

"Lady Merigold, ye arrived sooner than we expected. Forgive me absence, me gathering with the circle of druids lasted longer than expected." Ermion said walking forward. "Old, grayed men..."

"Mousesack." Triss said, nodding slightly to greet the man.

"Havenae heard that name in a while." Ermion answered, chuckling to Triss' display of respect. Despite the many tales, rumors about and his knowledge about the sorceresses of the Lodge, the druid took an instant liking the sorceress.

"'Ermion', it is then, I presume? I hope I haven't insulted your Queen with my lack of decorum." Triss said as a servant approached them.

"Nay, Cerys is young but the lass recovers quickly from her falls. Although she wouldnae give me a reason on what ails her." Ermion said, then dipped his head, "She'll see ye to yer chambers."

"Thank you."

"Tonight we hold a feast in yer honor, later we can take up the matter of yer visit. All the preparations are made for ye—and ah know about yer bairn, the little one will have a bed too."

Triss tilted her head, then answered, "Very well."

"Dinnae mention it. Ah will take me leave until the feast. M'lady, Lady Margarita, Yennefer." Ermion said, nodding as he headed down to his lab passing Cerys' guards standing just outside her door and calling out to her.

"This way me ladies." The servant said. She was an older woman, yet remnants of her beauty laid hidden beneath the defined wrinkles of her aged face.

"Well, he certainly did his due diligence and know who we are." Margarita said as they followed the woman. "I wasn't officially to be part of the delegation."

"Ermion is knowledgeable in matters of politics. The old druid is cunning, and shrewd." Yennefer whispered.

"Admiration?" Triss poked.

"Not a chance!" Yennefer replied, forcing Margarita to laugh, "I have business to attend, so I'll see you another time."

"Will you be in attendance tonight?" Margarita asked.

"I was invited, but should I choose to attend, that's another matter. Such things no longer interest me." Yennefer answered, "Farewell, sisters."

"To you as well, Yen." Margarita replied, as the sorceress opened a portal in the hall and entered.

"She knows how to make a quick exit." Triss said then turned to Alina, "Come on, Lina, you have to be exhausted holding her."

"No, m'lady, she's no problem."

Both Triss and Margarita followed the servant as she led them to their bedchambers. Cerys had spared no expense to welcome the Koviri delegation. Koviri royal guards flanked the doors leading out of the hall onto the stairs. Despite his protest, Einar had been ordered by the sorceress to limit his guards to the hall for the coming feast, then relegate them far from the fortress as she negotiated on Kovir's behalf. The captain lodged a formal protest and Triss relented, agreeing to allow five guards, including Einar, at her side whenever she was away from the keep. Each Koviri soldier stood apart in demeanor, discipline and appearance from the Skellige warriors that lined the hall. Their heavy armor made them appear cumbersome, yet their prestige and skill commanded respect.

Knightly and noble in their own right, and loyal to their king and kingdom, her guard were the cream of Kovir's army. Triss smiled as they snapped to attention, their rituals of honor were appealing, and fascinating yet they were nothing like the rites of chivalry she had seen in Toussaint when she visited to bring her witcher home to Pont Vanis. Kovir's soldiers were skilled, hardened through rigorous training, each testing their their skills in single and dual combat. Their scarred armor displayed the scars of the brutality of their sparring matches, but the sorceress had seen with her own eyes their fierceness as they gave their lives protecting her against Redanian assassins. Kovir's military academy was renowned for its officers and her units were impeccable, though they hadn't been tested in conflict since her war with Redania and her ally Kaedwen.

"Why are you smiling?" Margarita whispered.

"War is upon us, Rita, again. These boys will fight and die, their rituals of honor bound them to perform reckless feats. I've always thought Kovir's neutrality would prevent the need for this. My chance at a peaceful happy life with my witcher...my husband. My girls, my own little family is fading, and I'm scrambling to hold my sanity. In truth, I was reminiscing about Toussaint and my time with Geralt."

"I knew there was a Geralt in there somewhere. That smile appears only when your thoughts are with him." Margarita mumbled.

"Truly?"

"Of course. Now, calm down, it's been a long day and you are anxious. You always knew this was a possibility, that's why you made the Council and Conclave your focus."

"Hmm, I find myself facing this grim reality...I hate this, I don't want him to be involved, but Geralt won't listen to me. I have this lingering fear, Rita...my family, everything I hold dear is in danger."

"Then hold on to them as tight as you can. Geralt will never leave your side." Margarita whispered, her words were reassuring as they slowly followed Alina and the old woman.

"I know that."

"This is not Sodden...remember, you're not fighting for justice, it's much simpler than that, much more important. Never lose sight of who you're fighting for," Margarita turned her eyes towards Rosina, "...her, Cirilla and Geralt. Everything else should come second."

"I know." Triss answered, then sighed, "Kovir is no longer neutral, I accept that. Now I'll do what I must."

 *****][*****

With the First Treaty of Lan Exeter voided by Radovid' aggression, Kovir and Povis was no longer bound to honor its neutrality pledge. Since her ascension as Queen of Skellige, the threat of a Nilfgaardian invasion loomed over Cerys' kingdom. The young Queen sought prosperity for her people, but the specter of war grows ever closer to reality. Now both Kovir and Skellige needed allies, were they to survive the onslaughts of Redania and Nilfgaard. Triss gazed at the walls, the old stones structures, as she listened to the hissing mountain winds. _Kaer Morhen,_ She thought. Kaer Trolde was an ancient keep, her walls much like the walls of Kaer Morhen, and her position perched high on the mountainside drew a fondness from the sorceress. Again, she had drifted into daydream, as she fell behind her sister and Alina. Margarita paused, watching as the sorceress smiled and closed her eyes, her face held a certain longing, her fingers gently trailed across her lips.

"Stop your daydream Triss, this is my quarters, I'll peek in later." Margarita said.

"M'lady, we've prepared this room fer ye. It belonged to Cerys when she was a lass, but now she has taken up her da's chambers, Crach, our former jarl. That Sea Boar now feasts and fights eternal in the halls of the gods and our forefathers." The old woman said, then turned from Margarita to Triss, her eyes darting between them. "And right this way, m'lady, yer chambers are just there. Hjalmar hasn't slept in these chambers for months. The lad's been dealing with what's left of Clan Drummond. Ah dinnae how ye plan to sleep…"

"We'll manage." Margarita answered.

"We expected just two of ye, but there's four of ye. There's a servant quarters for the witcher girl."

"No, it's alright, mother. These are perfectly suitable and we'll make them work. Thank your Queen for her hospitality." Margarita said with a smile.

"Aye, it's the Skelliger way."

Triss laughed, she quickly caught up to Margarita and Alina, then lifted the cloak from the girl's body to reveal her daughter's face. She was met with a wonderful smile as Rosina glimpsed her mother eyes. The enchantress noticed Alina's blushing face, then whispered, "What is it?"

"She's reaching for my breast, m'lady!" Alina shouted, then smashed her lips.

"The child is hungry, why don't ye give her yer teats?" The servant said as she gazed at them, "The lass is a charming one. So much hair and she's gray already."

"She is not my child, grams." Alina chuckled.

"Not yer lass? But they're sorceresses...where is her ma?" She replied, then nodded as Triss raised her eyes, "Ye're a strange one."

"She is the girls mo..." Alina smiled, then paused.

"I'll take her from you soon, Lina. She's hungry and I need to suckle her, before she starts to cry."

"We certainly don't want that, m'lady." Alina joked, then flicked her finger gently on Rosina's cheek,"The walls of this castle will not withstand your cries, will it, witcher girl?"

"Certainly not." Triss answered, then ran her fingers along Rosina's face and across her eyebrows, "I'm sorry, it must be uncomfortable for you to have her touch your breast."

"It's not, just...strange! She's doing it again!" Alina shouted, once more, "Pardon me, I'm not accustomed to this, m'lady."

"Ye carried the child? H-how?" The old woman asked loudly, drawing the sorceress' gaze. Triss drew the cloak over Alina's body to cover Rosina's face.

"Yes I did. 'How'?...The same as any woman who's endured something so beautiful." Triss answered, "What's your name, mother?"

"Freark, sorceress."

"Freark, thanks for your help. Will you notify me when the ashen-haired young woman returns?" Triss asked.

"Aye, m'lady, but the lass is in the courtyard." Freark said, then bowed slightly as she opened the door to Triss' chambers, then excused herself.

"Thank you." Triss replied, "Please, excuse us...and Freark—do not speak of what you heard here."

The old woman bowed, then raised her head and walked to the door, "Good evening, m'ladies." She said, then shut the door behind her.

"You're being too modest, Triss."

"What?"

"I was there, remember? You're not just any woman, her father is not just any man and Rosi is certainly not just any child." Margarita whispered.

"What do you want me to say? 'Hello, old woman, my daughter is a powerful little witch'? 'Her father is a witcher, be afraid, be very afraid'. Do you want a mob with pitchforks here?"

"'Mob'? 'Pitchforks'? Your sarcasm is so refreshing." Margarita chuckled.

"Sister, there's something strange going on here. I sensed it when we walked from the ship, the people do not take kindly to sorceresses and I haven't an inkling why."

Alina chuckled and Triss let out a slight smile, then removed her cloak and took Rosina from her. She held her baby against her body and the child rubbed her face against her mother's skin and settled on her chest. _Your aunt Rita is right, you're no ordinary child. You're my little girl, and your father is an amazing man._ She thought, then raised her eyes from Rosi, "So, how do we arrange this?"

"I can sleep in the servants quarters, m'lady, it's not a problem." Alina whispered.

"Excuse me!" Triss said, raising her voice. "I'll not allow you to stay in the servant quarters, so don't raise the subject again. Do you understand?!"

"Yes, m'lady."

"Alina and I will share chambers, it's alright. You, Cirilla and Rosi, can sleep in here." Margarita said.

"But…Lady Laux-Antille..."

"Very well." Triss whispered.

"Don't worry, girl, you'll spend most of your time caring for this child in here, so you have no reason to fret." Margarita replied.

"Lina, could you please go with Freark and see to it that our things are brought from the ship?" Triss said.

"As you wish, m'lady." Alina answered softly, then walked towards the door and gently pulled it shut behind her.

Margarita took her seat in a chair nearby, her eyes fixed on Triss, as her mind twirled with her thoughts. She wanted to speak, yet it was prudent she play her cards carefully. Triss was still reeling with her decision to accept Cirilla's love as it was. She stared curiously as the sorceress placed Rosina on the bed, then raised her long auburn hair high, pulling it tight into a single tie. Her eyes drifted to the child as she raised her hands in the air, staring at her own fingers. It'd been nearly five months since her birth and Rosina had grown quickly, her long curly hair, beautiful lashes and lovely blue eyes warmed the heart of anyone who gazed them. To anyone attuned to magic, her talents were apparent, palpable. She was both the child of a powerful sorceress and a witcher's child, and there had never been one like her.

Her long slim body was a stunning reminder of her father and mother. There was a loud sucking sound that drew Triss' gaze, Rosina had placed her hand in her mouth, then began to nibble. Her body sprawled on the bed as she frantically sucked on the back of her thumb. The child had her mother's eyes yet her father's were ever so present. She was beautiful, full of life, her cheeks and lips pink as roses, and her eyes followed her mother's as Triss raised her daughter in the air and tucked her close to her body. They were imprisoned, both witcher and sorceress lost in their love for their child. She smiled, her love flowing through her eyes and gestures, her lips curled in a beautiful expression of pure, unselfish warmth. Rosina removed her hand from her mouth and smiled back at her mother, laughing softly and kicking her legs as the sorceress kissed her daughter's brow. She quickly regained interest in her own finger, then returned her hand to her mouth and continued sucking.

"Please, sister, feed that child before she starts to speak and beg. Look how frantically she's sucking her hand." Margarita joked.

Triss gently took Rosina's hand from her mouth and the girl began to cry softly, "Shhh, it's alright. Sorceresses don't cry, sweetie."

"Are you certain?" Margarita teased and Triss lifted her head, gazing at the sorceress from the corner of her eye.

Rosina could smell her mother's scent, it held a unique appeal, as Triss nuzzled her child's lips close to her body and cuddled her against her breast, "She depends on me so much. Her eyes express so much love, Rita. Sometimes...sometimes, I feel so inadequate."

"You cannot be further from the truth about your inadequacies." Margarita replied, "You're capable of the love she deserves. Forgive me, but I read your thoughts when you embraced Cirilla. You struggle, doubting yourself, but you've grown so much from the young sorceress of the Lodge to the woman sitting here."

"My thoughts were loud, Rita. I tried because I am exhausted with the animus between Yennefer and I, but I'm the worst sort. I am so afraid of what it meant, if I accept what's happening, so I continue to hurt that girl. Ciri is a beautiful young woman and all she wants is my lo…" Triss' voice cracked as she trailed off.

"She wants to be at your side, so let her."

"You were right, I am selfish. I can't do it anymore. I can't deny what I'm feeling. I love both my girls so very much..." She whispered, as Rosina's lips latched tightly and her hand gripped her mother's finger. "The way Yennefer looks at me with such disdain and hatred...it's revolting and offensive. Am I so wicked to want to be loved? Am I so vile to give him my love willingly? I want Geralt to love me, and only me. I want him to love his children above all else."

"Triss, I can't tell you anything more than I have. That witcher loves you above everything, and you cannot deny Cirilla any longer either. I felt it...I felt your relief when you stopped fighting your feelings. You have to forget about Yennefer, and tend to your family. She's but an afterthought. Your mind is so muddled and conflicted, but you need to steady yourself...and for what it's worth, and though Yennefer will hate you for it, I truly believe you made the right choices...for all of you."

"Thank you, for everything." Triss said, with a soft appreciative smile.

"Mmhmm. Don't expect me to read your thoughts again, there are things in your head even I don't with to know. Is lying in Geralt's arms all you think off?"

"No..."

"Mmhmm, who do you think you are talking to? Don't get so sentimental. Enchantresses do not cry, remember?" Margarita answered with a nod, then paused for a moment, "I've been thinking, have you given any thought to who will care for the little darling when we leave to the front?"

"Geralt, of course."

"That witcher will not leave you alone to face Radovid's army." Margarita replied.

"I will not take our child to war." Triss replied, " I have little option. I can't leave my baby to Phil, her interest in Rosi is...troubling. You and Keira will be on the front, and I myself can't stay while others are sent to face Radovid. Eve would be my choice, but she'll not agree to sit idle while we fight, and I can't ask her to. It's a horrible feeling when your friends leave for war and you sit idle and helpless. I remember the Lodge denying me a chance to fight for what I believe, I'll not deny her that opportunity."

"I understand." Margarita whispered, "There is another option, that is, if you'd even entertain it. Yennefer could care for the girl and Rosi will be safe."

"I know, but..." Triss whispered, then closed her eyes, "Should it come to that, I'll ask Yen.. I have to say, I truly don't know how Geralt will take it, Rosi is his little girl..."

 *****][*****

 _ **Outside Cerys chambers…**_

Just outside the Queen's chambers, stood her Queensguard. Reginleif and Freygerd were leaning their bodies against the wall, both women had a dejected look in their eyes, and had never seen Cerys flustered. Their Queen was steadfast, and had rarely smiled, until she returned to Kaer Trolde with the young witcher in tow. Vigdis was shocked at the bold display when Cerys kissed the witcher absent any regard, then just as quickly abandoned her guest only to retreat to her chambers with tears in her eyes. The young shieldmaiden struggled to grasp the day's events and the kiss witnessed between the ashen-haired witcher and their queen. Vigdis was enraged by Cerys' actions. She was Queen, leader of her people, and yet her confidence had been shaken by a mere witcher. The woman had guessed how important this 'Cirilla' was to Cerys. She wanted to confront the witcher, while avoiding a descent into violence, but the others standing behind her, also infuriated, goaded their leader forward. Vigdis was certain, if they attacked the witcher, the Koviri guards would respond, or worse, if word reached the sorceresses they would take action.

She knew if either sorceresses moved, it would almost certainly put an end to the talks, or worse it could cause a conflict, and Vigdis had no idea where Cerys stood in regards to Kovir. Clever and cunning, the young shieldmaiden had formed an extraordinarily perceptive account of the women's relationship. She quickly deciphered the bond between Triss and Cirilla as she had done between their queen and the witcher. She pounded loudly on the large wooden door and waited for a response. Her eyes shifted to a shadow nearby, it was Ingigerd, her back against the wall, her arms crossed as she rested her weight on her left foot, then placed her right foot up and against the wall. Bera stood silent, she was calm, skilled with the blade, and collected, her anger hidden as she stared at Frida pacing back and forth nervously. Each woman urged their leader to confront her, yet Vigdis kept a level head. She knew the witcher was no easy target, Cirilla had easily beaten Ulfrik, her younger brother, a fierce young warrior. She was also a guest bound by Skellige hospitality.

"Cerys! Sparrowhawk, open yer door!" Vigdis shouted, "Ye're Queen of Skellige, ye cannae behave this way!"

Ingigerd pounded her fist against the wall, then stood next to Vigdis. She towered over their leader and tried to push the door open, but Vigdis pushed her sister back, "Mind yerself, Ingigerd! Ah won't protect ye from Cerys' wrath if ye harm that witcher, she's dear to the Koviri sorceress too ye know? We cannae risk…"

"Bah! Are ye going soft, Vig? We're to allow the continentals to walk intae Kaer Trolde and make us look like fools?! Weak fools?! First that bitch embarrassed yer brother, then Cerys, in front of everyone, I cannae stand it! Cerys will agree, when she comes to her senses, ye'll see."

"The witcher is a guest, ye heard Cerys. If ye attack her, ye'll be breaking our most sacred laws!"

"Aye, that was before she made a mockery of our queen. Ah doubt Cerys feels so fondly anymore."

Reginleif and Freygerd, gripping their swords, walked forward, then the younger of the two sisters, Freygerd, spoke, "Ingigerd is right, Vig, the witcher has to pay. She thinks she can get away with anything, play us and Cerys fer fools! Where's yer pride?!"

"Where's yer sense?!" Vigdis answered. "We're not vagrants, we're An Craite and we have honor!"

Reginleif stepped to her sister's side, "If we're going to do something, it must be now."

"Are ye willing to fight her?! Calm yerselves and think!" Vigdis pleaded. She could have ordered them, yet she chose not to.

"Aye, I'll fight the bitch. She dinnae look so tough." Frida chimed in, puffing out her chest. as she took her place next to her sisters.

"Ye keep thinking, Vig, we'll go humble that witcher bitch and restore Cerys her honor!" Ingigerd muttered, pushing past her, as the four shieldmaidens stormed off towards the hall.

"Aye, five of ye against one witcher, " Vigdis mumbled, "And what about yer ploughing honor?"

"We have it, the witcher don't!" Reginleif shouted.

Vigdis shook her head and sighed, then pounded on Cerys' door. "Sparrowhawk! Enough wallowing! If ye care about what happens to this witcher of yours, or these blasted talks, open this bloody door!"

Vigdis banged again, kicked the door in frustration, then paced the hall. After a brief moment, she heard the sound of the latches and then the door swung open and out stepped the Queen. Cerys had tried to use the time to gather her thoughts, yet her eyes still burned with rage, and emotion. Vigdis could see she had been crying, her eyes red and her makeup streaked.

"Watch yer tone, Vig! I'm yer Queen. I'm not in the mood."

Vigdis rolled her eyes, she could see Cerys had been putting on a show of strength, then she softened her approach. "Well ah got ye to finally open the ploughing door, didn't ah?"

"Whaddaya want?" Cerys replied bluntly.

"Did ye hear 'em, what they're going to do? Ye must have."

"No. Ah...had enough in me own head." Cerys said, her face twisted with anger and hurt. The young queen had spent the time trying to block out Vigdis' voice, as she screamed, swore and cried into her pillow.

"They're going after yer witcher...Ciri, they wantae hurt her."

Cerys' eyes widened momentarily, then drifted towards the doors that led to the hall. She pushed past Vigdis. Her first instinct was to go to Cirilla, but her thoughts were suddenly drowned with what she'd endured. She halted and turned, her hands at her side. _Ah had never been so happy in me life...then she crushed me, without a care. Ah mean nothing to her...a joke._ Cerys thought, a feeling of numbness overcame her, everything had lost meaning. Vigdis watched Cerys intently, but soon grew frustrated at her lack of control and her inability to think clearly.

"Are ye not going to stop them, Sparrowhawk?!" Vigdis asked, "Ye want them to harm yer lover? Ah know ye have the hearts for the witcher, Cerys, but ye can't lose yerself. Ye are like me young sister, ah dinnae like this."

"Ciri's not me lover. She dinnae want me, she's another. Ah was nothing to her..." Cerys replied coldly, "Just leave me alone..."

"Ye dinnae see it?! I'm going out there, ye can sit here and wallow in self pity!" Vigdis replied, "I'll fight the witcher if ye want, just stop this, Sparrowhawk."

"Ah dinnae care..." Cerys mumbled.

"Horseshit, ye care! Ye been crying because ye care, and yer angry because ye care! Ye love her, ah know. She has a hold on ye ah never seen before. I'll tell ye something, this is crazy... Someone will be hurt if Frida and the others fight her." Vigdis said, as she walked away, "If ye won't claim yer honor, ah will!"

"Tis not about honor." Cerys mumbled.

"Then it's love, then."

 _ **Meanwhile, in the courtyard...**_

Vigdis stormed into the main hall gripping her sword, as the other Queensguard grabbed shields from the corner and then headed for the door leading into the courtyard. Far across the main hall, flanking the door, were four Koviri guards. Sensing the brewing commotion, one barked commands ordering two of his companions up the stairs. Like a well rehearsed ritual, the pair signaled another pair of guards from the hallway, then quickly moved to block the entryway leading to the sorceresses bed chambers. Einar, who had been sitting at a table, approached the shieldmaiden with two of his guards and the woman informed him of the brewing confrontation between her sisters and the witcheress. As the commander of the guard, Einar did not hesitate, he warned the woman his men would defend Cirilla were she to be attacked.

As expected, Vigdis advised against his threats, but the captain followed the shieldmaidens into the courtyard, escorted by his men. Their heavy armor clanged as two soldiers hurried ahead through the door, while Einar and Vigdis trailed close behind them. They followed her sisters as they climbed down the wooden stairs into the small courtyard. At the bottom of the stairs, there was a single An Craite guard holding a long battle axe, his head propped on it as he slept. Startled by Frida, the warrior snuffed then stood upright. She hurried past the large tree to the far edge of the courtyard where Cirilla stood, swords on her back. The young witcher was lost in her thoughts, leaning forward, her hands resting on the parapet, as the wind blew against her face.

"Oi, witcher, turn and draw yer bloody sword!" Frida shouted, as she raised her shield and drew her blade.

Cirilla ignored the woman for a moment, her eyes closed, then she opened them and turned her head slightly as two Koviri guards made their way to her side. She didn't recognize the men, yet Einar standing high on the stairs was a familiar sight. Cirilla raised her body and faced Frida, "Go away or..."

"Or what?"

"You won't like what will happen...neither of us will." Cirilla replied.

"Ye not so tough, grey one. Ye carry two swords fer show. A little continental lass playing witcher. We're An Craite, we were born to fight! I'm not afraid of ye!" Frida answered.

"You should be!" Einar's voice echoed across the courtyard. He turned to Vigdis. "I warned you, shieldmaiden, my men will defend the witcher if you attack her. She, the Ladies Merigold and Laux-Antille, are in my charge."

"I don't need your help. Please, dismiss your men back to their duties and stay away from this place. This is a private matter. You and your guards are here to protect Triss and the others, not me." Cirilla ordered, "I can handle them."

"Y-yes, m'lady." Einar said hesitantly, then ordered his men back into the keep. As they retreated, he warned, "I'll inform the Lady Merigold of this transgression."

"Ye can handle us, can ye? Ye're arrogant, just like every other bleeding continental until a Skelliger puts ye on yer arse!"

"Get her, Frida!" Ingigerd shouted.

"Are you sure you don't want your friends to join you?" Cirilla said, then walked forward towards the woman with her hands at her side.

"Ah dinnae need them."

"Can shieldmaidens fight without their sisters at their flanks?" Cirilla taunted, she knew her words were petty, yet she felt bitter, cheated by the day's events. Her moment with Triss was tainted by Cerys' teary eyes, and now she was angered by the sudden challenge from Cerys' guards, "You all look like you want to teach me a lesson."

"Frida, Bera, no shields! The witcher carries no shield, so ye cannae!" Vigdis ordered.

Frida tossed aside her shield with a shrug, then raised her sword and took a battle stance, her feet slightly apart, she crouched, sword at the ready, high in the air for a slashing attack, though her stance was a feint. Fierce as she was, the woman held no personal animus towards the witcher. Her face as beautiful as ever, the wind blowing against her eyes, her hair waving gently. She urged Cirilla to draw her sword, but the young witcheress stood still, watching the woman's body. Frida ordered Bera to back away but she refused, as she challenged Cirilla to face them both. Bera, a shieldmaiden skilled with a blade, positioned herself just left of Frida, her sword in a low guard at her left side, as she prepared for a side-strike. Cirilla tried to anticipate her opponent's next move, but Frida stood perfectly still, her fingers gripping her sword, her eyes fixed as she took a deep breath, playing her attacks in her mind. Bera inched forward slowly, a distraction, then paused as the witcher drew her sword. She made light of the moment. Her confidence ensued, her challengers were mere shieldmaidens after all and she was a learned witcher, her father's daughter and a wolf of Kaer Morhen. The dull deliberate screech of her sword being unsheathed was menacing, as her unblinking eyes watched the other's response.

She had no desire to fight, yet the sight of Cerys' guards standing before her was infuriating. Her heart pounded, her thoughts raced anxiously and her lips ached. In a whirlwind, Cirilla had fallen in love with the woman, the soft song of her lilting voice, her sweet subtle smell, her boldness and forceful advances. She yearned for her, yet remained furious, bewildered, believing her friend had sanctioned their behavior. She twirled her sword in a dazzling display of footwork, gracefully passing the blade between each hand, behind her back in a fluid movement, then she came to a halt. Cirilla closed her eyes, took another deep breath, then assumed a menacing stance, a witcher stance, ' _Addan Aenye'_ or Fiery Dancer. She had learned the fighting style at witcher's fortress of Kaer Morhen, yet she had never assumed this stance outside a training circle until now.

"Shite! Bera and Frida are in trouble, I've seen that move before." Reginleif mumbled.

"Where have ye seen it?" Freygerd asked.

Reginleif glanced at her sister then answered, "Ah don't remember, but it's dangerous."

"Aye." Freygerd nodded, "Bera, Frida, be careful!"

Cirilla had no desire for bloodshed, but she also had no reason to back down. Her speed far surpassed the women challenging her, so she choose agility over strength. The shieldmaidens were strong and skilled with weapons, yet they were drilled to fight together in a shieldwall. They would give most soldiers a tough fight, perhaps even match a Koviri guards, had it come to that, but crossing swords with a witcher was a fool's errand. They stood little chance, and she was no ordinary witcher. Upon seeing her opponent's discard their shields, she determined she would not employ her gift, the powers of her Elder Blood. She chuckled

 _It'll only make things worse, and besides, if I'm to best Geralt someday I have to be able to fight like he does, without relying on my other abilities._ "I have no quarrel with you, I just wish to be left alone with my thoughts. If any of you attack me, I will hurt you." She muttered, her voice cold.

"Shut yer trap and raise yer sword!" Frida replied, as she launched forward and hammered her sword downwards.

Cirilla quickly raised her blade and parried. The clang and sparks of the swords colliding was deafening. Bera swept her sword waist high, aiming to slam her blade into the witcher's side, but Cirilla had anticipated the move and jumped backwards towards the parapet. The force of the swing was strong and had the blow landed, her ribs would've certainly cracked.

"Get back, Bera, the witcher is mine!" Frida screamed.

"No, if ye fight her alone she'll crush ye." Bera answered, "She hurt Cerys, ah cannae forgive that. Dinnae give her time to do no witcher tricks!"

Frida attacked again, her blow was powerful and Cirilla parried, backing away. "Ye're not so tough!" The shieldmaiden mumbled.

' _Hurt Cerys', me?_ Cirilla thought, she knew she had a fight on her hand. The shieldmaidens were deadly serious, yet if she escalate their bout she'd be forced to kill them both. The young woman knew killing them, though they had provoked the fight, could ruin Triss' meeting with Cerys, or worse, ruin her growing attraction with the Skellige Queen. She was backed into the corner, a familiar place on the path as she faced monsters, bandits and beasts of all sort. Cirilla raised her sword, just chest high, swinging first at Bera. The force of the strike, the sparks flickering away, the sound of their blade was overshadowed by the woman's scream.

"Bera!' Frida yelled, just as Cirilla's sword connected with hers and forced her back, "Ye wench!"

Cirilla launched a second attacked and her blade slammed into Frida's armor, cutting through her gambeson scratching the mail beneath. Bera lurched forward striking down, but the witcheress side-stepped and parried the blow.

"You have to do better than that!" Cirilla mumbled. She crouched, "Got you!"

"Oh, shite!" Bera growled, her eyes widened as her chest and arms were exposed to Cirilla's blade.

Cirilla twisted her body, then followed through with another strike. She spun her sword to severed the woman's arms, but turned at the very last moment and smashed the rune-engraved fuller into Bera's chest. The force of the blow knocked the wind from shieldmaiden. She coughed, spat blood, as she fell to her knees groaning in pain and clutching her chest.

"It burns, Ah think me ribs are cracked!" She muttered.

Frida cursed in anger, parrying the witcher's attacks. Each blow was more violent than the last, but the shieldmaiden refused to yield. Frida skillfully blocked her strike then transitioned to briefly place Cirilla on the defense. She lowered her guard to lure an attack, her sword down at her side, then shifted her body as the witcheress eagerly moved in making her first mistake of the bout.

Frida countered, but she skillfully raised her arm and shieldmaiden's sword smashed against her gauntlet, crushing it against her forearm. Both women circled, eyes fixed on each other. As Cirilla re-gripped her sword she centered her body, crouching at the knee, then stepped forward. Her first strike connected with the woman's side, and Frida spun her body groaning. Skillfully, Cirilla lurched forward, jabbing the point of her sword at Frida's chest, the blade pierced her gambeson and cut through her flesh. As she withdrew her sword, the woman screamed. She clutched her right rib, blood poured through her armor and fingers, though her wounds were minor. Frida stumbled backward, then fell to the ground, her breathing was labored, not from injury but exhaustion.

 _Shit, too much...too deep, damn._ Cirilla thought. "Enough of this! See to your friend, before someone else is hurt!"

Reginleif and Freygerd, the twins, stood poised at Ingigerd's back, both ready to attack. They raised their swords only to freeze to Vigdis' orders, "That's enough! Reginleif, Freygerd, take care of Frida and Bera."

Ingigerd, still furious, disobeyed. She drew her sword, dropped her shield, and walked forward. The woman towered over Cirilla, her muscles tensed beneath her armor as she gripped her sword, mumbling, then focusing her eyes, "Freya, guide me blade. Why are ye so special to Cerys? Why do ye think ye can hurt her?"

"'Hurt her'? Never! She's the reason they're still alive!" Cirilla shouted.

The evening sky was dull as nightfall approached. Ingigerd gazed at her, then ran forward, her speed was impressive for her bulk and size, she locked swords with the witcher, their blades scraping against the other. Cirilla parried Ingigerd's next thrust, but the woman's strength was unmatched. Her arms ached as they absorbed each blow. The young witcheress remembered a similar pain in her body as she faced her father Geralt. Both women backed away after a brief, intense bout. Tightly gripping her sword, a tingling sensation ran through her fingers, as her gauntlet pressed against her forearm, numbed from Frida's strikes.

She shook off the pain and leapt forward, her sword raised high striking downward, but Ingigerd raised her blade to block. She landed a violent kick across the witcher's stomach. Cirilla staggered backwards, raising her sword as she parried another fury of blows. She pressed through her pain, cut across Ingigerd's armor, then gasped, dropping to her knees as she felt the stinging pain in her stomach. It was as though her insides had twisted in a knot. The blow had been unexpected, she hadn't braced. Her coughs were labored as she gathered herself, then propped her weight on her sword taking long deep breaths as the pain faded.

"That's for the pain ye caused!" Ingigerd said, "Ye walk around and flaunt that pretty face, Cerys has the hearts for ye, but ah see nothing special about ye!"

Cirilla stood, twisting her face in anger, then she raised her sword, "I'm not special, not to you or Cerys. Did she send you here?"

"What if she did? Unlike ye, bitch, we love her! She's our sister, our Queen. Ye made a mistake in dishonoring her!" Ingigerd answered, then attacked, "I'll beat yer pretty face and teach ye a lesson ye'll never ploughing forget!"

"Come, then!" Cirilla growled.

Blow for blow, she blocked each strike from Ingigerd. The shieldmaiden had no finesse to her style, yet her strikes were brutal and became more violent as her anger brewed over the witcher's lack of remorse. Cirilla relied on her training, and had her fight with the shieldmaiden stuck to the sword, the woman would've been an easy prey, but Ingigerd prefered her hands and feet. The giant of a woman grabbed hold of Cirilla's blade and quickly disarmed her, then dropped both weapons to the ground and raised her fist. Both women were skilled, yet the difference in strength was obvious.

She blocked each blow, twisting her body angrily, as the woman advanced swinging her fist at her face. Cirilla moved, deflecting each, then countered and her fist landed on Ingigerd's chin, briefly knocking the women down to one knee. She turned and retrieved her sword, as the flustered shieldmaiden angrily retrieved hers. The witcheress was in pain, almost unable to grip her blade. She needed the bout ended, her eyes narrowed as her demeanor changed. Vigdis, watching, knew her sister was in danger. She walked forward as both women faced each other. Ingigerd attacked in a rage and Cirilla knocked her sword away, tipping her off balance, then spun, placing her blade on the shieldmaiden's throat.

"Yield, you've lost!" She mumbled, grinding her teeth.

"Ye...have to kill me first..." Ingigerd muttered, exhausted and lost for breath.

"Stupid." Cirilla replied, then raised her sword to finish her challenger.

"Dinnae do it!" Vigdis shouted, "Ingi, ye've lost, keep yer honor and yield!"

"Aye..." Ingigerd stared at Cirilla, then dropped her head in defeat.

"I'll deal with ye three later." Vigdis mumbled, ordering her warriors away, then turned to Cirilla, who had unfastened her gauntlet. " Thank ye...fer not killing them."

"Sure you don't want to draw your sword, too?" Cirilla grunted, then carefully inspected her mail armor for damage, before raising her elbow to care for her wound.

"Nay, I'll fight ye when yer arm is healed, tis how we're certain tis a fair challenge." Vigdis said lightly, then slipped a crooked smile as Cirilla raised her eyes. "Yer hand, how is it?"

"None of your concern. Go...and leave me alone." Cirilla mumbled, gently pressing on her forearm. _It's not broken...just bruised. My body is aching from that kick. She was good, I was sloppy...Not good enough, witcher._

"Cerys dinnae send them, ye know..." Vigdis said, then turned to walk away, "Ye provoked them."

Cirilla stopped and gazed at Vigdis, as the woman glanced over her shoulder, yet both women said nothing. They exchanged a nod, a sign of their respect, then the shieldmaiden raised her hand, waving her finger as she walked towards the keep. The witcher took her blade in her left hand, attempting to raise it high, but the adrenalin had worn off. She fought the throbbing pain in her forearm, lifting her steel sword just waist high. She gripped the hilt, grinding her teeth and holding it as long as she could, then pouted as her anger and frustration built. She cursed aloud, then switched the blade to her right hand and sheathed it.

Vigdis watched, admiring the witcher from afar, as she climbed the stairs. She took one last look at Cirilla, standing at the far edge of the courtyard with one hand resting on the parapet and the other on her stomach. She was in pain, she began pacing for a moment, her steps were unsteady, then she paused and raised her damage gauntlet to throw it into the ocean below. Even damaged, Cirilla could not bring herself to throw away the piece, it meant something to her.

 _Triss had this made for me and that bitch damaged it! I should go home to Kovir and wait for Triss and Rosi there. Cerys won't want me anymore, not after today...I should never have come._

 *****][*****

Just inside the main hall Reginleif and Freygerd, each carrying Frida and Bera, suddenly found themselves face-to-face with Cerys. Bera's armor had been pulled off, exposing her wound through her torn dress. They lowered their eyes to avoid Cerys', but the queen stepped forward and pulled apart Bera's dress. She examined the wound, then planted a harsh slap across the shieldmaiden's face. Just behind Bera was Ingigerd. She protested, but Cerys raised her hand and silenced her, then glanced at Vigdis who stood motionless.

"Ye could've been killed!" Cerys mumbled.

"Forgive me, Sparrowhawk, ah tried to restore yer honor, but the witcher is a she-devil! She trounced us." Bera whispered.

"What have ye done?!" Cerys raised her voice, though she could not help but smile at the thought of Cirilla so easily defeating three of shieldmaidens.

"Ah told ye they would fight yer lover, Cerys." Vigdis replied.

"Look at yerselves...what would ye do if she'd killed ye?!" Cerys asked, then scowled at Ingigerd, "Go, tend to yerselves, I'll be back."

"Sparrowhawk…"

"Dinnae speak, Ingigerd...I'm not angry, so dinnae say nothing before ye make me." Cerys replied.

"Aye...I'm sorry, me Queen." Ingigerd mumbled as she passed Cerys.

"Ah know, Ingi." Cerys answered, then moved towards the door leading into the courtyard, "See to them, Vig, and thank ye." Cerys hesitated for a moment. She was unsure of what to expect outside, what condition Cirilla was in. She hadn't a clue what she wanted to see, what she wanted to say, her emotions were chaotic.

The Queen halted at the top of the stairs as her eyes wandered towards the witcher standing below, on the far side of the courtyard. Cerys' face twisted in anguish, as her mind raced frantically, struggling to put together what had happened. She was sure Cirilla was lost to her, yet her heart and body lusted after the ashen-haired woman. A flurry of emotions flooded her thoughts, as she tried to replay the moments they had had, as she walked down the stairs. Cerys was in a daze when a warrior greeted, snapping her back to her senses. She quickly dismissed the guards, then drifted back to her ashen-haired witcheress. Her thoughts raced over what she knew, as she struggled to guess what mattered most to her. Memories of Cirilla's scent as they lay together, the taste and feel of her lips when they kissed...her entire presence filled the young queen's mind as she drew closer.

"Ciri..." Cerys said aloud, though she had hoped it was just a thought, when their eyes met with a deep, sad longing. _Ah love ye._

"How can you show your face? You kissed me, then sent your guards to attack me?!" Cirilla asked, her eyes hinted the deepness of the love she felt towards the woman, yet her voice did little to hide her anger. "What did I do to deserve that? What do you want?!"

"Ye betrayed me!" Cerys said as she grabbed onto Cirilla's armor, and pulled her forward without resistance. For a moment, she was unsure if she should scream at, hit, kiss or fall to the ground and make love to the woman standing before her, but Cirilla's words snapped her from her lust-filled reverie.

"What?! No!" She replied, stepping forward and placing her hand on Cerys' cheek.

"Get yer hand off me!" Cerys said, angrily knocking the witcher's hand from her cheek, then stepped backward, "Dinnae toy with me heart, bitch! Even now, ah still love ye, ah cannae change that, but I'll not be played again!"

"'Bitch'? So, just like that we're over, before I even got to have you? I never had you, did I?" Cirilla mumbled, her eyes watered. She could feel her heart thumping against her breastplate. _Why couldn't I have this? Just this?_ She wanted to scream, to force a kiss on Cerys and ask for forgiveness, but she had no idea what for, "What now? You want to fight me too? Draw your sword, then. Draw your sword and come."

Cerys hesitantly drew her sword and held it down at her side and Cirilla did the same. She gripped the hilt of her blade, then took a few steps backward and switched to her left hand. _I can't believe this is happening, Cerys, I'm sorry. I don't know why, but I am sorry._ Cirilla wiped her eyes as she played with her thoughts, though she could not share them.

"Let's get this over with." Cerys mumbled, then took another step back.

She raised her sword and swung it. Cirilla parried the blow, and the edges of their swords collided. She winced, though the blow was much softer than she had anticipated. The bruise had spread over most of her forearm, it had swollen and darkened in an awful display of purple, green hue.

Cerys gazed at the bruise, then lowered her sword, "Ye're hurt."

"Don't pretend you care!" Cirilla screamed, then switched her sword to her right hand. She lurched forward and attacked.

Cerys easily deflected the blow, twisted her blade and hit Cirilla in the stomach with the handle of her sword. She screamed, her cry was so deafening, the pain in her voice stunned the Queen to the point she was ready to drop her sword and rush to the witcher's side, but Cirilla swung her blade forcing her back. She pressed through her pain and lifted her weapon with both hands. Sweat poured down her brow, though their bout was slow, almost dull. Both woman locked swords and the witcher's face twisted. Slowly, she began to lose the feeling in her arm.

Sparks flew each time their blades connected, they taunted each other with words, none uttered insults or harsh words, yet each phrase, the sound of the other's voice, only fueled their attacks. Their strengths were matched, Cerys was skilled, each attack precise, carefully timed as she exploited Cirilla's growing frustration. Like before, the witcheress twirled her sword, spinning faster, her movements were fluid, yet her eyes squinted as her lips curled in pain. She brought her silver blade parallel to the ground, for an attack, but Cerys parried it easily, then countered.

"Ye led me on—ah bear me feelings to ye, then you trampled me heart!" Cerys shouted as she attacked. "Why?!"

Cirilla blocked the first, and second blows, then landed her fist across Cerys lips, "I led you on?! What are you talking about, Cerys?! You made me believe you were in love with me! I felt something for you, something I'd never felt before when you kissed me, that night. I'd never broken your heart like you've broken mine...don't be stupid! You gave up on us, remember? Why did you kiss me only to hurt me?"

Cerys staggered backward, then quickly regained her balance. She drove Cirilla back against the parapet with her sword. "Me, hurt ye? Are ye mad?!"

"You can't be serious! Did you mean anything you said about your feelings for me?" Cirilla asked, then crouched. She mounted a half-hearted attack and Cerys easily avoided by sidestepping.

The Queen looked riled, her anger rose. "Ye're mocking me! Ah loved ye since we were lasses, poured me heart out to ye, and ye led me on like a fool! I'd never expected that from ye, never! And ye don't even have the heart to admit it!"

"What are you going on about? I wouldn't."

"Yargh! Damn ye!" Cerys cried out, her emotions had boiled over. She hooked Cirilla's blade, pushed hard against her injured forearm, forcing the witcher's sword up and away, then spun and swung her sword towards Cirilla's side. Bracing for the coming blow, she closed her eyes, then opened them when she heard Cerys' screams. She glanced down, the Queen's blade was an inch from her armor.

"W-why did you stop?"

"Ah cannae do it...even after what ye've done, ah cannae bring meself hurt ye..." Cerys lowered her sword to her side.

"What did I do?! Tell me!" Cirilla pleaded.

Cerys had had enough. In a quick flurry of movements, she smacked the sword aside and forcefully grabbed Cirilla's wounded arm, then spun the witcher around and pulled her back against her chest.

"Enough! Ye've lost!" She mumbled, then brought her blade to Cirilla's neck.

"What now?"

"Why are ye asking me that?" Cerys asked.

Cirilla shook her arm free of her painful grasp and dropped her silver sword. She pushed Cerys' blade from her neck, then raised her hands into the air. The young queen's hand wandered down to her lover's waist, absent thought. Cirilla turned, and both women gazed into each other's eyes, breathing heavily from their bout. The witcheress' lips curled into a sensual smile as she searched Cerys' face. Her eyes wandered to the Queen's soft lips, her smudged maquillage, the dried tears on her cheek.

"Dinnae look at me that way, ye have someone..." Cerys whispered, then lowered her eyes. "Go to her, and leave me be."

"I don't. The woman I want no longer wants me." Cirilla said softly, then leapt atop the parapet, laughing, her hand rested on her stomach to snuff the pain she felt.

"Stop bloody laughing! Whaddaya doing?" Cerys replied, but Cirilla's tone and disregard infuriated her. "Dinnae lie to me, ye have no reason anymore. Me heart is broken…" Cerys said, her posture slumped in defeat.. _Ah cannae keep going like this…_ "Just leave me be...why are ye playing with me like this? Go, I'll get over ye. Ah seen the way she held ye, the way ye smile when she looks at ye. Ye're in love with the red-haired Koviri woman."

"Triss...and I? Truly? She's my mo…" Cirilla chuckled. She covered her mouth to muffle her laughter, "It's true, I love her more than I can say, but...she isn't my lover, she's more than that."

"Ah have me answer, then." Cerys said, she lifted her sword towards Cirilla, then paused, her eyes widened as the witcheress feigned a fall. "Oi, dinnae do that, please, if ye fall…Oi come down here!"

"Why? You don't want me anymore, Cerys." Cirilla whispered, stepping backward. She slip off the parapet plunging to the waters below.

"Ciri! Freya, nay!"

Cerys dropped her sword, the loud clang of metal was masked by her voice. Piercing in anguish, her frantic scream shattered the air. She grabbed her mouth, slowly moving to the ledge afraid of what she'd find, but there were only waves below, smashing against the rocks. Tears ran down her cheeks across her lips. The Queen gripped her stomach, squeezing her body as she stepped back from the ledge, her breathing panicked, rapid. She felt as though her world had just fallen apart. She jerked open the top of her gambeson and took a loud audible breath. Her vacant eyes fell upon the silver sword at her feet, and she lifted and clutched it to her chest. There was dull hum as Cirilla appeared on the far edge of the courtyard, but the noise of her portal went unnoticed. She stood with her back against the large tree, watching as Cerys struggled to her feet. The young queen closed her eyes, tightly clutching the witcher's sword, the cold blade against her skin, as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Cirilla quietly drew her steel sword, then crept towards the queen. She placed the point across Cerys' back, "You're mine. Your heart belongs to me, and mine to you."

"Twas yer joke!?" Cerys screamed, then spun and shoved Cirilla away as she raised her sword.

"Do you use your sword to settle everything?" Cirilla whispered.

"Aye, ah mean, no! How could ye do that to me?! The torment...twas madness...ah thought ye were..." Cerys shouted, her hand clutched her gambeson.

"Then let me soothe the pain I caused." Cirilla replied.

"Ah dinnae want ye to! Just leave me alone, ye've done enough!" Cerys answered, then took the hilt of Cirilla's sword. She swung it violently, but in her angry state she could do nothing.

Cirilla knocked the sword aside, then vanished right before the Queen's eyes. Still stunned, Cerys staggered forward, she felt a pull on her hair, then the unfamiliar coldness of steel against her neck, just as the witcher's voice echoed softly in her ears, "Yield, beautiful. Your sword, drop it."

"No one has ever made me yield before…"

"Then I'm your first..." Cirilla whispered, yanking her braid teasingly, and watching the Queen's reaction, the edges of her lips, and her darkened eyes. "...and I better be your last."

"By Freya, ye're cruel." She whispered, then released her grip on the sword, just as Cirilla released hers.

Both weapons clanged to the ground as Cerys turned and faced her witcher. Her beady brown eyes moist and red with tears, a black line of maquillage streaked across her cheek as Cirilla traced her hand across her chest, through the red fur on her collar. Cerys closed her eyes, unable to contain her pain and pleasure as Cirilla's fingers drifted to her neck, then up across her face. She tried to speak, but her words were senseless.

"Don't speak. I'm going to kiss you." Cirilla whispered, then kissed her lips, tasting the salt from her tears.

They moaned into each other's mouths, Cerys felt the soft dance of their tongues twirling, her hands gripped and held Cirilla's waist. Slowly, she moved her right hand to her backside, as her left pulled the witcher into her body. Cirilla curled her slender frame into her lover, her right hand tracing through her thick locks, pulling away her crown. The witcher's left hand rested across Cerys' cheek, fingers gently caressing her scar. High on the stairs Vigdis appeared, she propped her body against the wall watching both women in their passionate embrace, then smiled and nodded before returning to the main hall.

"Ye hurt me..." Cerys mumbled softly as their mouths briefly parted, their noses gently brushing, then she hungrily kissed Cirilla once more. She dug her fingers against the witcher's armor, pulling her closer, their shoulder plates clang as she coupled their lips.

"I'm sorry, I went too far." Cirilla whispered, wiping the tears from Cerys' cheeks. She searched her eyes, then pecked her lips, "My heart is yours. Triss is not my lover. She's special to me, she cared for me when I was just a young girl at Kaer Morhen. She's risked a lot for me and Geralt. That's why she's so special. We have a special bond between us."

"Ah get it, she's special to ye." Cerys answered.

"You're hearing me but you aren't listening to my words. Triss is special...and so are you." Cirilla replied, then flicked Cerys' lips again with her tongue, "I could make love to you right here."

"What's stopping ye?" Cerys whispered.

"I'm savoring the journey." Cirilla answered, her words sent goosebumps rippling across the Cerys' flesh.

"Dinnae tease me." She whispered, then pulled away. She took her sword and sheathed it, then picked up Cirilla's steel sword and returned it. The witcher sheathed her blade, then stared as Cerys admired the inscription on her silver sword. "Why did ye use this sword?"

"Because I wasn't trying to hurt you, I couldn't." Cirilla replied.

"Tis a fine blade. Must have cost ye a fortune." Cerys said.

"It's name's 'Zireael', Geralt had it made and inscribed when I became a witcher. Triss had this armor made for me, the necklace too. They're some of my most prized possessions."

"What's the meaning of yer inscription?" Cerys whispered.

"The flash that cuts through darkness, the light that breaks the night." Cirilla replied.

"Suits ye."

Eyes locked, Cerys reached her arms around Cirilla's shoulder and slid the sword into its sheath. Their faces just a hair's width from each other, their breath warming each other's faces, as she rested her elbows on the witcher's shoulders, then ran her fingers through her ashen hair. They kissed passionately, their swollen lips moist with the saliva of the other, their tongues twisted together in an intense heated embrace. Cerys slid her mouth across love's face, kissing as she moved down. Cirilla's eyes fluttered, she twisted her head exposing her neck to Cerys' lips. She pinched her side, then kissed her lips once more, oblivious to the world around them.

"Are you falling in love with me, as I am with you?" Cirilla mumbled, then lowered her eyes to Cerys' chest. She kissed her bare skin, then whispered again, "Well, do you love me?"

"Aye, with all me Skellige heart. I'll love ye till ah draw me last breath." Cerys smiled.

"I'll hold you to that." Cirilla said. Both women took a seat on the ledge beneath the tree and Cirilla rested her head on the queen's shoulder. "We should stay this way for a little while, then we have to go back inside."

"Aye, the feast will begin soon." Cerys whispered, wrapping her body. "Yer arm...tis my doing."

"No, don't say that. My hand will heal."

"Let me see it." Cerys whispered as she took Cirilla arm. She gently ran her thumb across the purple patch of skin and the mixed sensation it caused sent a shiver up the witcher's spine. She tilted her head and kissed the bruise, "Ah can't mend it. I'm no healer, but me kiss works wonders."

"I'm sure it does." Cirilla rolled her eyes affectionately, the gesture was childish but she loved it.

 *****][*****

 _ **Later that night...**_

Triss opened her eyes to the sound of Margarita's voice calling to her. She gazed at Rosina's face as the child slept peacefully on her chest, their hair twisted, her curly locks tangled with her mother's, her face resting on the sorceress' breast. Triss kissed her daughter's forehead and the child turned away, burying her face in her hair. She placed Rosina on the bed beside her, as Alina rested the enchantress' gown on a bench beside the large hanging mirror. She affectionately kissed Rosina again, then gently rubbed the smear across her cheek. The sorceress pulled her child's hair aside, sliding her finger along her face. It was rare for one so young to have such long hair, but Rosina's curly strands, if pulled straight, would've reached her neck.

Startled by her mother's touch, she raised her hand to cover her face as she curled her tiny frail body, then opened her eyes. She lifted her head to gaze at her mother, as Alina climbed into bed beside them. She carefully positioned the child on her back and pulled the sheet to her waist. Triss hung her hands, creating an illusion with her magic, then placed it in the air just above Rosina's face, yet close enough that the child could touch it. Her eyes drooped and her lips twisted with a soft smile as she followed the fiery illusion of her father and sister twirling their blades sparring.

"Stay there and lay next to her, Lina. When she sleeps, the spell will vanish. Bring her to me if she starts to cry." Triss whispered, then kissed Rosina's belly before walking towards the mirror.

"Yes, m'lady." Alina replied, as she lay next to Rosina and rested her head in her palm.

Triss gazed at the women as her dress fell to the floor. She raised her evening gown and stood before the mirror, slipping on the dress feet first, then turning to Margarita who sat nearby with her legs crossed. "That's a beautiful dress, Rita."

The sorceress smiled. She was gowned in a one-shouldered dress to indulge herself with the beauty of the night. The opened front trailed her side, wrapped her hips in a silky provocative skirt that was sure to invite her lover's caress were he present. "I wore this for Eskel once and he hung his jaw. Oh, don't you dare give me that look, you do the same thing for Geralt!"

"True, I love his eyes when he gazes at me...just me." Triss replied. She slid her hands to her side, then pulled her silky scarf across her shoulder, partially covering her body and wolf medallion. Her blue eyes visible above a stunningly stylish green gown, fitted to her figure. Bold details, her style strayed from the vogue, as her hair hung loosely at her back. She wore a beautiful belt, that hugged her tiny waist and draped to her front across her thigh. Triss' scent dominated the air like the evening sea breeze. Her lips and breast full, she was making a statement with her gown, yet it screamed of noble simplicity and harmony.

"You do the strangest things. You conjure an illusion of Cirilla and Geralt swordfighting to sway her to sleep. I've never seen such use of magic." Margarita whispered, then kissed Rosina on the cheek. _You're a doll, little sorceress._ She thought to herself with a smile.

Like the sorceress Keira Metz, Margarita Laux-Antille also held a tight bond with the child. She freed her hair from Rosina's fingers, then walked toward the door.

"I have to be creative with her, you know what happens sometimes when she cries. Besides, she loves watching her father and sister...we'd often stare through the window as they spar each morning." Triss mumbled, she'd been gazing at Margarita as she kissed Rosina, "Her smile freezes him every time, then I get to see a Geralt that no one else sees."

"Come, we are not to be late...this feast is being held in your honor, after all." Margarita whispered, then continued toward the door.

Triss nodded, then moved to her bedside and kissed Rosina's lips. She slid her a finger, playing with her daughter's eyebrow, then lightly touch her cheek and whispered, "Sweet dreams, sweetheart. My heart is wherever you three are. Lina, take care of her, and no one is allowed to enter this room. You're to go nowhere without a guard's escort."

"Yes, Lady Merigold." Alina replied as Rosina looked on.

Together she and Margarita slipped from the room into the hallway, then made their way down the stairs towards the main hall. As they entered Triss strolled past the guards, entering into the oblivion of the evening feast. She scanned the room for familiar faces and to the far edge of the hall she noticed Cirilla sitting at a table. Just nearby, Einar, Czcibor and the other captains of her escort ships sat with An Craite warriors. Guards were posted across the hall, excluded from the night's festivities. She strolled towards the table and Cirilla rose to greet her, they exchanged a warm embrace as Cerys approached, then broke their hug.

Both enchantresses bowed respectfully, standing on ceremony, "Good evening, Your Highness."

"Freya, enough of that. Ye're the guests of honor." Cerys said, noticing the witcher's medallion hanging from Triss' neck, "Take yer seat and lose yerself in the evening."

"Thank you." Triss whispered as both sorceresses took their seat. Cirilla sat beside her, scooting close as Margarita took her seat opposite them.

Cerys took her seat, smiling. Her eyes were on Cirilla, and both sorceresses noticed, then the queen spoke. "So, how was yer voyage at sea, m'lady."

"Tedious, boring, nauseating and stormy, your highness." Triss smiled.

"Ah, ye're not seafaring like we Skelligers." Cerys laughed, "Ah love the sea. When me longship is finished, ah plan to raid till me heart's content."

"Skellige tradition." Margarita said, then raised a goblet of wine and took a sip.

"Aye." Cerys said, "Do ye sorceresses always dress so fancy all the time? Always beautiful?"

Triss chuckled, "You're not hard on the eyes yourself, your highness."

Cerys' face became flushed red, she took a mug and drank from it, her eyes searching above the rim for Cirilla's. Triss watched the woman intently, sensing her discomfort, then she turned as Cirilla giggled. There was a certain amative gazed in her eyes and sorceress recognized it, yet said nothing. Her eyes shifted to Margarita who smiled, then returned to her wine, carefully observing the festivities. The enchantress, quiet and reserved, said very little as she observed Cerys take a quick liking to Triss. Keen to the emotions of others, Margarita noticed the tensed feeling in the air between Cirilla and the Skellige Queen, yet she simply chuckled.

"Ye're very pretty yerself...and yer freckles look like Ciri's.'" Cerys whispered, and Triss jumped as Cirilla squeezed her thigh suddenly. "Ye can pass fer mother and daughter, ye know?"

Triss took Cirilla's hands, then gently nudged her body with hers as she spoke, "Ciri and I have quite a unique bond...she's my little girl."

"Aye, she told me ye cared for her when she was but a lass at Kaer Morhen. That make ye like her ma, eh?" Cerys replied.

"It does, in a sense." Triss answered.

Margarita lifted her eyes toward the door, then spoke, "Yennefer has arrived."

Cerys stood, then spoke as Triss and Cirilla exchanged gaze, "Ah, Yennefer...she's like Ciri's ma too."

They all stood as Yennefer strolled towards the table. The sorceress wore a black evening dress flowing to the floor, with a plunging neckline. Her hair hung to one side, accenting a choker necklace. After exchanging brief pleasantries Triss and Margarita took their seat. Cirilla nodded to Yennefer, then shifted, moving to the far side of the table to sit beside Cerys, as the enchantress sat just to the right of Triss.

"If ye dinnae mind me asking, sorceress, why do ye wear a witcher pendant?" Cerys said.

"It was given to her as an engagement present, before she married." Cirilla answered.

"And I made a promise never to take it off except when my witcher goes on a hunt." Triss whispered, then reached for a jug of juice. She tried to pour herself a drink, but the servant rushed over and took the jug, then poured her a drink.

"Oh, so ye're married to a witcher? Sorceresses and witchers always fancy each other? Meybe Geralt will come back and gives Yennefer his pendant. She's with Geralt, but ah havenae seen him in years...funny that, now ah think about it. I'd like to see him again." Cerys carried on, drinking from her mug, then she placed it to Cirilla's lips and offered her a drink. _Her closeness to Ciri...If the witcher she's married to is Geralt, then the child is his too. She'll say something if ah keep prodding, but ah cannae be certain._

"No, not all witchers." Cirilla whispered then eyed Cerys, "Some fancy warriors..."

"Geralt has his own adventures. There's another woman who's stolen his heart and I am certain she's on his mind." Yennefer mumbled. "I doubt I'm in his thoughts these days."

"What was that? Stolen him, ye say? Are ye sure Geralt dinnae go to her? Ye had him henpecked, she must be special, to pull him away from yer grasp. Remember when he was here last for Bran's wake?" Cerys asked, then lifted her gazed hoping to get a reaction from either women, "Ye two sat right there and he looked liked yer pup."

"Geralt is his own man, Cerys. He came to Skellige when I needed him, and that was that." Yennefer replied.

"'Own man'? Ye've changed yer tone." Cerys chuckled. "Aye, ah remember when ah told him he was under yer thumb, he got angry. Ah didnae think he liked the thought of that. Maybe he was thinking about his woman."

"Maybe." Yennefer replied.

"He made that Geralt face, ye know the one. Come to think of it, he had a different look in his eyes. Different than the look he had when ye were together, here in Kaer Trolde."

Triss brought the silver goblet to her nose, took a deep breath, then sighed. She twirled the goblet and its contents then took a sip before setting it on the table. The enchantress took a single grape from her tray and placed it into her mouth, smiling as Cirilla gazed at her.

She noticed the sorceress' interest in Cerys' words, then she spoke, "How would you know what he was thinking?"

"Ah am a woman, ah saw it in his eyes. Ye know when someone is not happy, when they're pretending and just going through the motions. Been there meself..." Cerys replied, then lifted her mug.

"So, you had the hearts for a boy?" Cirilla asked.

"Nay! Ah have one love." Cerys replied, "Ah just know, Geralt is not a very good liar."

Triss chuckled, then whispered, "He isn't."

"Geralt is taken. Spoken for." Margarita said, breaking her odd silence, "He's happy where he is, with his woman and she is happy with him."

"If ye say so, but ah cannae believe he's moved on from Yennefer." Cerys laughed, unaware as Yennefer rolled her eyes. "Ciri told me Geralt settled down, but ah dinnae believe it. What say ye, Yennefer?"

The enchantress, raised her goblet, she took a sip of wine, then whispered with an aslant smile, "Your Highness, Geralt is not my concern. What he does now has not been a concern of mine for some time and what I do is of no concern to him."

"Lovers' quarrel?"

Triss and Cerys gazed curiously at each other, as Cirilla twisted her body showing her discomfort. She kicked the sorceress' foot beneath the table, then gazed at her quietly.

' _What is it, Ciri? Don't look so uncomfortable.'_

' _I don't like this at all._ _Why won't you say something?'_

' _What do you want me to say, baby girl?'_

' _Oh, I don't know, maybe something like 'Geralt is my husband' or 'I have his child'.'_ Cirilla smiled.

' _He's my husband and I have his baby, what difference will that make, Ciri? I have no need to be jealous, he's mine.'_

' _I can hear you so clearly.'_

Triss chuckled, ' _Yes, I told you telepathy is a more intimate form of communication.'_

' _It feels different. When will you teach me how to do this?_ 'Cirilla laughed aloud, then straightened her body.

"Soon, first we have to finish your studies with potions. Your last mixture was...awful. I am still trying to get that horrible smell to go away." Triss chuckled.

"I've read all the books you assigned, so you can't refuse." Cirilla said, then she began to feast on the mead and bread.

"Refuse you? You know I am not capable of that. We'll continue as soon as we return home to Pont Vanis." Triss replied, then took another sip of her juice.

"Whaddaya two talking about? Are ye going to drink mead or just that juice, sorceress?" Cerys asked, "We have fine wine if that pleases ye."

"Thank you, your highness, but juice will be fine tonight. I'd like to keep a level head."

Cerys leaned over and placed her face closed to Cirilla's cheek. She turned, their lips were just a hair's width from each other as Yennefer and the other sorceresses watched. Cerys whispered softly, her voice barely audible, "I'm getting drunk, Ciri. Ye should go sit next to yer ma. Ye came to Skellige to see her, right?" _The sorceress has to respond to that._

Cirilla stared into Cerys eyes, both struggling to contain their urges. She nodded, then moved to the far side of the table and took a seat next to Triss. The enchantress gazed at Cerys with a crooked smile as the Queen drank another mug full of mead, then raised her mug in toast to her rowdy warriors.

Cirilla inched closer to Triss, then she leaned over and whispered into her ear, as the sound of mugs smashing against the table subsided, "If you don't say something soon and correct her, I will."

"No, I'll let her continue. Honestly, I am actually enjoying this, baby girl." Triss answered, then let out a devilish smile, "Your father is in so much trouble, he never told me this queen was so persistent."

"You won't do anything, you can't even say 'no' to him." Cirilla laughed, then tilted her head, her voice echoed as the others sat watching, "You're so soft."

"Ciri?" Triss whispered, her voice breaking, almost hoarse.

"Yes."

"Come sit between Yennefer and I, don't be upset with her." Triss said, with a soft encouraging smile, as she tapped the bench and the space. She turned her head and noticed Cirilla's eyes had widened in shock, she understood what had just transpired and quickly tried to right her misstep, "Baby girl, I...dammit!"

Cirilla lowered her head, speaking softly, "I'm not cruel or selfish, nor am I trying to drive a deeper wedge between you two, but am I such a burden, so insufferable and pathetic, that I'd sit next to you simply out of spite? I choose who I love, who I call 'mother', or 'father'. I decide."

"I know you're none of those things, and I'll never disregard your choices, baby girl..."

"Sit right there, Cirilla! Your constant moving and fidgeting is making me dizzy." Margarita ordered the young woman to remain in her seat. The enchantress' eyes scolded her sister, but Triss avoided her scathing gaze. "What in the fucking name of Melitele are you doing, Triss?! If I have to witness your stupidity and this distressing dance of mother and daughter between you and this child once more, I'll..."

"Rita…"

"Don't 'Rita' me! I know what you feel!" She shouted.

"Lady Margarita, I can't do this anymore." Cirilla mumbled, "Why...?"

"I know, child..." Margarita replied, then placed her goblet on the table, "but don't be rash, Triss is…"

"'Rash'?! Why am I the rash one?"

"Ciri, that was never my intent." Triss mumbled, then wiped her eyes and placed her hand on her lap.

Cerys observed the awkward exchange, between the three women, then frowned when Triss reached for Cirilla and the young woman pulled away. She stood, attempting to leave the table, but Triss frantically grabbed her hands pulling her back. Cirilla pried herself free, then balled her fist as she stormed off the table, but Triss leapt to her feet, knocking over a goblet of wine as she frantically rushed to her side. She held onto the witcher's armor, pulling her into a tight embrace. The sorceress rested her forehead on Cirilla's back, her voice quivering as she spoke. There was a sudden silence in the room as both women paused. Triss held her tightly in her arms saying nothing, as she sobbed. Margarita shook her head, and let out a loud audible sigh as Ermion approached their table.

She took another drink from her goblet, just as Yennefer also took a large gulp of wine, watching the scene unfold. Cerys sat upright, keenly observing with a mischievous grin on her face. Although the young queen had sought a reaction from Triss and Yennefer, what she now witnessed was something much more, something unplanned. Unbeknownst to her, Cerys had forced the sorceress to confront the very feelings and relationship she had been running from. Though it wasn't her intent, Cirilla saw Triss' request to have her sit between herself and Yennefer as a denial and refusal of her love.

"Ciri, I'm begging, please don't walk away! Don't shun me now." Triss whispered, squeezing her arms around Cirilla's waist.

"Why, I am not needed or wanted, save for my abilities?" Cirilla answered, then wiped her eyes, "Triss, I can't do this anymore, I can't. I've tried, over and over, but no matter what I do, you don't want me as your daughter. It feels awful, like a sore that refuses to heal."

"Ciri! You're wrong!" Triss mumbled, "I've been wrong about so many things in my life, but you, Geralt and Rosi aren't one of them. I felt if I allowed our relationship to develop into anything more than what it was, I'd somehow be cheating Yen, but who am I kidding, baby girl? I'm cheating you, your sister, your father and myself. I've done so many things to just please others. 'The good of the world I'd always said, 'the greater good'. It led me nowhere. I was alone, now I have your father's love, yours and you sister's love and I will do anything just to keep it. Allowing myself to love Geralt was the first time I'd done something just for me…just for Triss Merigold."

"I'll be alright. I get it, you'll never see me they way I see you. It was mere reverie, to think you'd want and embrace that bond we had when I was a young girl. I've loved you since the day we met."

"Please, baby girl…"

"You're foolish, sometimes, but always kind. In the past you let others sway you, but deep down inside, you remained you. I know what Geralt sees, I know what draws him to you. Life always finds a calm balance, or death is sad and tragic."

"Don't say anymore, please."

"You have qualities some people may dislike, even hate, but those very traits makes you a beautiful person. They're what Geralt loves about you, they're what I love about you." Cirilla whispered, sobbing softly as she pulled the sorceress gown taut against her skin. "You have Rosi, so there's no reason to see me as anything more than I am now…"

"Don't say that!" Triss yelled, as tears rolled down her cheeks. "You know that's not true, so don't say it. I told you before, I love you just as much as I love Rosi, though you did not spring from my womb."

The sorceress released her grip. She folded her arms across her body, closed her eyes, then exhaled, and pulled Cirilla armor attempting to turn her body. _Stay calm, Triss, don't fall apart here._

 _I know it's not but that is how I feel at times._ Cirilla thought, as she nervously eyed Triss.

"I was terrified, but I'm not anymore. By our choices we're here as a family...in my heart you're my daughter. I'm saying it now, here, before all these strangers and friends, so everyone can hear me say it but, more importantly, so you can hear it from my lips. However motherhood came to me, it matters little, because it was special and amazing each time. A part of me, a part of my heart, was meant for you the moment I met you and cared for you. You'll always be my darling girl."

Cirilla's breath hitched at Triss' words, a small warm smile spread across her face as her eyes watered anew. "Before, these months with you and Geralt in Kovir...I can't remember a time I was truly happier. I've had happy moments, but never like this...I'm sorry I made you do this here, before everyone." She replied, then turned to face the sorceress.

"No, I'm sorry. I was too afraid to take a chance." Triss mumbled. She kissed Cirilla's cheeks, then gently wiped the smudge away. "I didn't carry you under my heart as I did your sister, but the love I feel is no less deep or real. I wasn't always there for you...I have my flaws, but never in my love for you, your father, or your sister, I hope you know that."

"Mmhmm." Cirilla chuckled, "Your biggest flaw is your self doubt. You doubt your worth and what you deserve, so you refuse to fight and simply accept what happens."

"Perhaps, but I am, and will always be, your mother...and if you need your sister and best friend I'll be right here. I'll be whatever you need me to be, Ciri. I'd give anything to know that pain and joy of bringing someone as beautiful as you into this world, if that would make us closer."

"You'd go through that again?"Cirilla asked playfully.

"Of course, this profound love you've shown someone like me, gives my life meaning and reason. I love Ciri, denying this now is silly, because my feelings grow stronger each passing day. Baby girl, everyone sees us, they all said what I could not. They look at me like a selfish, stupid woman for denying it."

"'Selfish'? Really?" Cirilla laughed, then stepped back overwhelmed by Triss' confession, "You're not selfish, Triss Merigold. You put the problems of everyone else before your own, that's why we got in this mess."

"How could I deny what I feel?" Triss replied, gently moving her hand across Cirilla's face, as both women shared a soft smile, then wiped their cheeks. "How could I deny my heart?"

"You couldn't..." Cirilla said, then embraced and nuzzled her face in the sorceress neck. "...and neither can I. We're crying, you know, in front of everyone. They've all been watching us."

"I know." Triss replied, then chuckled loudly.

"What now, ma?"

 _Ma..._ "It's amazing...hearing you say that. It's made my heart thump loudly each time I've heard you called me 'mother', you know?" Triss whispered, "...but, if I hear you call your father 'da' I'll pass out from laughter! You sound like a Skelliger...that kiss change your speech?"

Cirilla gasped, her jaw hung, speechless.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think I am always looking forward to improving my writing and ideas.**

* * *

 **If my story offends your CANON, I DON'T CARE.** See my profile and read my first rule. Don't like it? Too bad. This story was written for people who enjoy creativity, people like me. **If I hurt your feelings by doing certain things in this story, just remember, you are free to go and read something else.** I know it's a surprise to you but its true. **Cheers**


	23. Lonely Wolves

**Chapter 23: Lonely Wolves**

 _ **August, 1275...**_

Cirilla took a step back, her eyes wide as she gazed at Triss. The sorceress was smiling as she adjusted her gown. She stood nervous, her heart pounded loudly in her chest as she observed Ciri's frantic pacing. There was a nervous tension as both women tried to compose themselves. Ciri took short deep breaths, then embraced the sorceress lovingly one more time. Without uttering another word, they broke their embrace. Cirilla placed her hands at her sides and quickly walked past the table. Flushed with a pink reddish hue, she tried to hide her face when Rita's voice broke the silence, inquiring as to where she was going, but the witcheress simply turned her eyes away, her blush deepening even more.

"I need air." Ciri said quietly, then placed her hand on her stomach as she hastily made her way towards the door and up the stairs.

Concerned, Cerys rose from her seat to follow her but Vigdis discretely shook her head. It would've certainly looked awkward for the Queen to leave her guests at the table and follow the witcher, and Cerys understood the hesitation in Vigdis' eyes. Just in that moment, Triss returned to the table. She anxiously adjusted her gown, running her hands down her side and stomach, as she took a deep breath with her eyes closed. The sorceress took a mug of wine from the table and drank it in a single gulp, then another before taking her seat.

"Ye change yer mind on the wine then?" Cerys asked playfully.

"Yes." Triss mumbled. She paused, then smiled, realizing her exchange with Cirilla had been heard by everyone. "All my fears were misplaced and I finally feel at peace, Your Highness."

"Aye, we heard you both." Cerys answered.

"What did you say to that child?" Rita inquired.

"I spoke my heart and said what I should have so long ago." Triss whispered.

Rita chuckled, "You've finally come to your senses?"

"Yes, I did, and it feels so relieving, Rita. I feel...I need wine!" Triss said to Margarita with a radiating smile. In her excitement she asked Yennefer to pass the wine from across the table, then drank it. "I needed that, thanks."

"You are welcome...have whatever you like." Yen answered, scowling at the sorceress, "Do you want another?! Perhaps you want to take something else of mine, my room or belongings as well maybe?!"

Triss reached for another goblet. She paused, then eyed at Yennefer icily, "No, Yennefer, I have the one thing you can never give me, the love of my husband and Cirilla's love and forgiveness for my past mistakes. Thanks for the offer, though. Oh, and Yen, Geralt and Ciri are not things to possess, they don't belong to anyone...me or you. They're free to do as they please...go wherever, love whomever they choose...and I love them. I need another drink..."

"You are a snobby bitch! Geralt wasn't enough, now you want Cirilla too?!" Yen said.

"Yes, that may be the case, but so are you, an embittered, resentful one. You can be truly insufferable." Triss replied,

"Pfft." Yennefer scoffed, lept to her feet, then threw her unfinished drink in Triss' face and stood. "There, have another drink!"

"Yennefer!" Rita shouted, then placed her drink on the table. "You miss everything happening around you! Triss has never spoken ill of you to Cirilla, nor has she sought to turn her away or allow her to turn from you!"

"Oh, don't 'Yennefer' me! This is not your problem, Rita, so stay out of it!" Yen replied.

"Oh?!" Rita raised her voice, "You are behaving like a child who's lost her toy! Geralt is not coming back and attacking Triss will only earn you Cirilla's contempt. Even you are not that stupid!"

Yen glared, her forehead furrowed, "Geralt?! You think this is about that witcher?! We are way past that now."

"It's alright, Rita. I've dealt with this before." Triss said. She stood and placed her hand on Yennefer's cheeks, as the sorceress backed away slightly, knocking aside Triss' hand.

"Don't touch me!"

"Alright." Triss smiled, then stepped away from Yennefer as a servant brought her a serviette. She wiped her face, then tucked her hair behind her ears and handed the serviette to the servant. "As you wish, Yen."

"You are the worse sort." Yen replied, storming away from the table with the sorceress Margarita in quick pursuit.

Cerys and Ermion calmly excused themselves from the table, leaving Triss with Alina as the sorceress collected herself. Rita followed Yennefer as she walked past the guards up the stairs and into the main courtyard. She paced furiously past the stables, then halted and screamed angrily. Yennefer's sudden outburst drew the warriors attention, but they knew not to let their gaze linger too long. One warrior hurled insults at Yennefer beneath his breath as Rita walked past him and the blond-haired sorceress halted. She would've dealt with the man, but Rita sensed something amiss. There was a great deal of tension and unwarranted animosity toward herself and Triss since their arrival to the Isles. Warriors openly hurled insults about Yennefer, but never in her presence. A few even voiced their slights about Geralt, and Rita laughed because she knew what Triss' response would be were she ever to hear such contempt directed at her lover. Rita toyed with the notion of tending the man's blatant disrespect, but her pause and laugh had already intimidated the warriors enough. Her conversation with Yen was a more pressing matter and could not wait.

Rita rested both hands on her hips and gazed a Yennefer who stood with a fierce look in her eyes, "After everything you've done, the way you you've behaved, I can't believe Triss is still reaching out to you! Must you be so resentful? I remember when Keira and I found Triss on the floor, in agony, heavy with child and dressed in her own vomit, because of you!"

"Reaching out?! Is that what you'd call it? I feel such a deep repugnance for Tri...her fucking attitude...she just smiles and then takes from others." Yen mumbled.

"What do you think will happen if you fight Triss here? You'll both make fools of yourselves and nothing would change, Geralt would still be hers, Rosi his child, and Cirilla will resent you for it. She will see it as you attacking her decision, and therefore her." Rita replied as Yennefer paced left, then right, and halted.

"Triss is a stupid little girl who's crossed me for the last time! Cirilla is not hers to take." Yen replied.

"And neither is she yours to lose! She is not a bloody object to be passed around, Yennefer! Has she not been subjected to enough of that in her life?" Rita yelled, then took a deep breath and calmed herself before continuing. "Cirilla loves you, Yenna, but you can't see this as anything more than a competition with Triss. The girl may not see you as her mother now that she is older, but you are still dear to her. If you want to keep that relationship, if it's that important to you, then I'd choose your next actions carefully, if I were you, or Cirilla will drift away entirely. It's not about you...all of this, it's is about what the girl wants and what she needs. Only Cirilla knows the answer to both."

Yennefer hesitated for a brief moment at Rita's words, then narrowed her eyes as she rallied behind her pique. "Is it now? 'Competing'? Pfft! Is it all truly for Cirilla? I doubt it. I assure you, it's all about Triss." " Yen averred, then rolled her eyes and stepped back.

"That's enough! Do you truly despise Triss?! I don't think so. The truth is you despise what she's given Geralt...you despise the life they've made together. It must have been shocking when you looked and realized Triss was carrying his child, but then you always knew she'd give him anything he asked even if it killed her." Rita lectured as Yennefer stood watching furiously.

"What is your point?"

"She endued that fucking treatment, and it almost killed her, all because Geralt asked once for a child." Rita replied frowning. "It was so stupid, but I know and understand why she did it. Your actions here tonight prove that despite what's happened, what you've said and done, Triss doesn't share your sentiments."

"Triss and I share nothing…and I am so damn sick of hearing about about her!" Yen screamed in frustration, squeezing her hands into fists.

"Be quiet and let me finish what I have to say, Yennefer. You've made this the issue, your actions are a personal affront to Triss, so you only have yourself to blame. If you wish to hide behind your little wall after what I have to say, you are more than welcome to." Rita replied then continued. "Cirilla is not a child, and your act will only make their bond stronger. It's only natural she'd bond with Triss, after all she is Geralt's wife now and mother of the witcher's child. They are a family."

"'A fam—?!" Yen stared in disgust, but could not bring herself to utter the word. "I can forgive her fucking Geralt in my absence, her choices with the Lodge, I can even forgive her boasting, but this…"

"No, you can't, Yennefer of Vengerberg…! You don't forgive or forget, you merely tolerate, but 'Boasting'? Are you referring to Triss?" Rita let out a surprising laugh, "She is content. Her hesitation continued to hurt Cirilla, because the girl felt unwanted. She made a choice for their relationship, and now you need to do the same. Take my advice, sister, and mend this, or at least come to some sort of peace. You and Triss need to talk. You have much to deliberate, but now is not the time or place. You are both upset and I fear more talking here would lead to a confrontation."

"There is nothing left to discuss! How much must I endure?! Geralt and Triss made their choice, but I will not allow her to be Cirilla's mother, because she is not!" Yennefer replied.

"Neither are you! 'Allow her'? Cirilla is a woman now and she can decide for herself..." Rita replied. "...just as she has decided to be a witcher, and not propping up Emhyr's power at his side as you would have her."

"I raised her! Now Triss jumps into our lives and wants to play the mother when our storm has calmed." Yen shouted.

Rita sighed, then calmly shook her head, "No, you cared for her and so did Triss. Cirilla was raised by the world. She suffered its horrors and grew into the woman she is now. Are you surprised she is so drawn to Triss?"

"Triss relishes the chance to humiliate me, Rita, and..."

"Just as you did to her in that hall." Rita leaned forward and whispered, "You threw your wine in her face Yenna because she admitted her love for Cirilla. You humiliated her at her wedding. You are not innocent here! It's gotten beyond the joke. Are you not ashamed?! Yennefer of Vengerberg pushing away everyone close to her over piffling details and jealousy!" Rita raised her voice once more, struggling to calm herself. She composed herself before continuing. "I am certain the girl does not want the two most important women in her life at each other's throat. You are not enemies, so do not behave as though you are! I have one war to fight, I don't wish to be a part of another, between my sisters."

Yennefer took a deep breath, forcing herself to remain calm as she replied, "Cirilla cannot be a part of Triss' war and you know it."

"Then tell her that, Yennefer! Or perhaps you've already done so and you do not like the answer Cirilla returned?" Rita answered. "What I know is meaningless, Ciri will do as she pleases."

"She is doing it for Triss! 'I'll be there to protect her, as she protected me at Kaer Morhen. I won't change her mind, so I shouldn't bother.' Those were her words to me...can you believe that? Ciri is willing to fight because Triss will be there." Yennefer whispered.

"You are worried, angry even, but you can't stop Ciri, and trying is wasted effort. Triss may have better luck, if you are willing to talk to her instead of this animus." Rita answered, "I even doubt she'd listen then."

"'Triss'! I am graced with her suffocating presence wherever I go." Yen scoffed, her voice calm, yet hinted of irritation.

"That was not my intention, but Cirilla is a girl with her own mind! Must you be so difficult?! I know Triss does not wish see Geralt or Ciri involved in this war, but she may not be able to persuade them. This is not Triss' war, it's our war...she did not start the coming conflict, but she will finish it. Triss saved those she could and retreated to Kovir, yet Radovid's long arm reached her there, almost snuffing her life. If only I could put Geralt near him, Radovid's life would be forfeit for what happened to her. How many have we lost to Radovid's witch hunters?"

"Why must I suffer for the Lodge's mistakes? They were never willing to help me before. My sisters all brought this upon themselves." Yen replied.

"We've all made mistakes and I am certain many have paid for your mistakes. You are a member of the Lodge, our mistakes are also yours." Rita answered.

"No, they are not!"

"I see." Rita, paused, her eyes held a gaze never seen before. "Had you no use for me against the Wild Hunt, you'd have left me to my fate, to rot and die in a Redanian prison, like Sile?"

"That is unfair! I ensured your safety from Emhyr's clutches at great personal risk to myself." Yen answered.

"Did you now? I should be grateful? Don't behave as if you did it out of the goodness of your heart, Yennefer. I wonder what would happen to me, were I to stroll into Nilfgaard tomorrow. My safety was only certain when I entered Kovir, and that was thanks to Triss, she accepted responsibility and petitioned Tancred to extend his protection members of the Lodge. I was on my way to Novigrad to meet her with my students when we were captured. We endured torture, Sile suffered the worst of it. My girls were murdered, burnt on pyres, and I was saved to be last."

"You could stand to show a little more gratitude! We did rescue you from certain death." Yen replied, her face tightened as her lips pressed together. "Sile was unfortunate, she was her own worst enemy. There was nothing I could've done for her, I had no choice, Sile asked me too…"

"'We'?! Geralt you mean? Even then, you tried to have him be the one to kill Sile...had he not refused, you wouldn't have done it." Rita mumbled, her eyes burning with impatience. "I recalled Geralt speaking through the bars of my prison cell. I never thought I'd be so happy to see that man. He said you sent him there, but I wasn't surprised you didn't follow him, because he smelled of sewer filth. I also remember it was Geralt alone who brave the danger, drew his sword and killed everyone to retrieve the keys to my cell and shackles...you never get your hands dirty...you see, Yennefer, we are all our own worst enemies. You lent me a portal, and Sile a swift honorable death, nothing more."

"Yes, Geralt did it all!" Yen replied in anger.

"You misrepresent my words. I am grateful to you and I've repaid that gratitude to you." Rita whispered. "We faced the Hunt and saved Cirilla. I owe you no debt, but I owe the witcher my life, though I'd prefer he not know it."

"Now Margarita Laux-Antille is Triss' greatest ally and her subordinate?" Yen rolled her eyes, her mouth curved in a mocking smile.

"Ally? Yes, subordinate, no, because she hasn't the reason put others down to prop herself up...we are all equal. I watched my students murdered one after the other...what crimes did they commit to deserve such a fate? I will not stand idle when Radovid comes to make war. I've stood still long enough." Rita replied, then reached out for Yen's hand. "I care not for your feud with Triss, but it is becoming a burden to everyone. I have my wish, Aretuza now stands in Kovir. As a sister I ask this, please, Yenna, end this fighting and move on from all this. If you pursue your spat with Triss, you'll lose Cirilla forever."

Rita looked into Yennefer's eyes for a moment, and the enchantress thought she may have reached her friend, then Yennefer pulled her hand away. The raven-haired sorceress anxiously ran her hand across her forehead and through her hair. She turned, shaking her head as if in disbelief, then hastily opened a portal and walked toward it. Rita gazed at Yennefer forlornly, then returned to the table after she had entered her portal. As the sorceress approached, she tried to gather her thoughts, observing carefully as Triss swirled the wine in her goblet, then brought it to her nose and took a whiff. It wasn't the fine Sepremento of her vineyard in Toussaint, or the Erveluce, Fiorano and Est Est of the racks in her home in Pont Vanis, yet she wished it had been. Triss brought it to her nose a second time, then squeezed her eyes shut. From her looks and actions, Margarita could see that Triss' thoughts were elsewhere. She took a gulp and finished her wine, then reached for another.

 _I could go for a glass of White Wolf right about now...they actually named a wine after him, and I love it. I remember the last time I had some, Geralt and I had dinner, Marlene's delicious cooking, then he opened a bottle. It was two days before we left Toussaint for Kovir._ Triss smiled, then opened her eyes.

"How many cups of wine have you had?" Rita asked and took her seat.

"If you count the one Yen threw in my face, maybe seven?" Triss chuckled, "Honestly, I haven't a clue, Rita. I can't even taste this wine, yet I am unable stop myself. I wish I could drown myself in this...thinking about…"

 _Making light of it all._ "I know what you wish, Triss, and that wine cannot bring him here. You cannot drink your worries away sister. If only it were that simple." Rita smiled, "Yennefer's left. She is upset, but she will understand."

"I was thinking about Cirilla and me. It feels so liberating now. Funny, am I so simple that my desires can be so easily deciphered?"

"Simple? No. Easily deciphered, yes. You were thinking of Cirilla, Rosina and your witcher. I know those eyes, you long for his comfort, but Geralt isn't here and that wine will not help." Rita whispered. "I didn't need to read your thoughts to see that."

"I knew, as Ciri and I rekindled our bond, I'd have to deal with Yennefer eventually. In the past, her words made me question my own worth, but she was wrong then and she is wrong now. Each day I walk into my home, I have three reasons that reassure me of my worth." Triss whispered, her voice shaking as she struggled to maintain her composure. "She will never take that from me."

"Remember what I told you on the ship. Your only concern is your witcher and your girls." Rita replied, then took the goblet from Triss' hand. The sorceress gazed at Cerys, who had moved to drink with her Queensguard at a nearby table. "You've had enough to drink, Triss."

"Mmhmm."

"Look at her, our young queen is as rowdy as her warriors."

Rita and Triss both gazed at Cerys, studying the commotion, unable to make out what was being said. The young queen stood with her foot planted on a bench, mug in hand, her shieldmaidens shouting, as were her warriors, smashing their mugs on the table as she quaffed her mead. Triss gazed at the shieldmaiden with the rogue cut hair, Vigdis, as she egged her Queen forward. Cerys paced back and forth, flustered as her shieldmaidens gathered around her. Triss heard the woman screamed ' _make yer move… the witcher lass',_ and the enchantress quickly searched the room looking for Cirilla, but the witcher was nowhere in sight. She sighed, watching as Cerys took another mug and drank it, then threw her arms in the air boastfully, a mask of confidence. As her warriors cheered, the Queen's eyes met the sorceress' and Cerys quickly nodded, then lowered her gaze and held her stomach.

"She is certainly relaxed and humble...rare for someone in her position." Triss mumbled, then chuckled thinking to herself. _I think they are talking about Ciri, I wonder what happened._

"Yes, she is." Rita replied. "Everything alright? What's so funny?"

"Yen was certain Geralt would return to her...after all, he broke my heart when she returned..." Triss whispered, "...then he appeared out of nowhere and mended my broken heart with a stolen kiss. He filled my wants with his silly grins, and healed my scars with words that seemed so simple then...now I can't live without my Geralt at my side. It must be surprising to hear me say that. It's so strange, but this place, everything about these walls in Kaer Trolde...makes me think of him even more."

"It's not strange or surprising...nothing you and Geralt does surprises me anymore." Rita simpered, shaking her head. Triss' word reminded her of another witcher, "Reminds you of Kaer Morhen, I suppose. I've never been there, but I pictured something like this from how Eskel described it in bed."

"Maybe Eskel will take you there someday." Triss replied.

Rita looked away, the color draining out of her face, "Perhaps, someday, when this is all over."

"Mmhmm." Triss smiled, gazing at Rita's blushing face, "I understand, you know? Yennefer is angry, and I get it. She feels she's lost, but this is not a game, Rita...at least I do not see it that way. They are my life. In my nightmares, Radovid's army stands at Kovir's gates and threatens everything I hold dear. Not so long ago it was Emhyr's army knocking on Temeria's gates. I am here to forge an alliance that can rival the armies of Radovid and Nilfgaard."

 _She's losing herself, this has to fucking stop._ Rita thought, "Calm yourself, Triss."

"Rita, she looks at me with such distaste, I'd be lying if I said I had no desire to slap that stare from her face." Triss replied. "Don't worry, I'm calm."

Rita chuckled loudly, "As entertaining as that would be, just remember, we didn't come here for that."

"I know, we've been lucky so far, his lack of coin and war with Nilfgaard have given us far more time than I anticipated. Radovid's woes have allowed Kovir to prepare her army, but we are still outnumbered. We can employ a mercenary force, we have the money for that, but professional soldiers are too proud to admit it. Young boys are flocking to the army to defend their homeland." Triss whispered, then instinctively reached for another drink. The enchantress would've continued, had the voice of her child not silenced the room with her adorable gurgling.

 *****][*****

Triss lifted her gaze, her eyes and thoughts sobered by Rosi's voice. Behind them, Alina approached, escorted by two Koviri guards. The soldiers strides appeared almost ceremonial, their bulky armor and metal plate grinding with each step. The young woman looked uncomfortable with their presence. She had her cloak draped over her body to conceal Rosina from the crowd, but the child's adorable voice had silenced the already quiet room. Triss leapt from her seat, staggering briefly, her head swirled, dizzy, as the wine took hold. Her eyes heavy, she paused as Rita stood to help. She steadied herself, then lifted Alina's cloak and took her baby into her arms. She turned, almost whirling, as Rosi looked on from her tiny dress. Her blue eyes gazed into her mother's, smiling softly as Triss quickly walked to her seat. Triss cradled Rosi and covered her face with kisses, causing her child to let out a loud audible laugh. Such sounds were rare in Kaer Trolde, but the silence soon faded and the noise in the hall rose as the mead flowed. She glanced at the few eyes still staring curiously, then diverted her attention back to the little sorceress' soft coos tugging her gaze. She called Alina closer and the woman dismissed her guards, then moved to the sorceress' side.

"Hi, little witcher. Did you miss your mommy? Your sister is here...somewhere...and she misses you." Triss asked, as she ran her finger along Rosi's dress. "Was she crying, Lina?"

"No, m'lady, she was wonderful. She's bathed and ready for bed. I dared assume you wanted to see her before she sleeps."

"You assumed correctly, Lina. How did you bathe her?" Triss whispered, as Lina moved closer to her.

"I moistened a cloth and wiped her body, then lathered her in sweet-smelling oils." Lina replied.

"A little too much sweet-smelling oil, huh, Lina? She smells like a fruit."

"Forgive me, m'lady."

"No, I sound like an ungrateful hag...it's lovely, thank you." Triss whispered, "My illusion?"

"Still hanging there, m'lady. She didn't fall asleep after you left." Lina answered.

Nearby, Cerys, the Queen of Skellige, quietly conversed with Ermion away from prying ears. Cerys gazed at both Rita and Triss, then whispered to Ermion, "What happened between her and Yennefer?"

"Sorceress affair...more problems than it's worth. I'll warn ye not to get yerself involved, Cerys." Ermion replied.

"I don't get it." Cerys complained. "Why would Yennefer disrespect me guest?"

"Yennefer, the other sorceress and Geralt have history together. Aye, that kind of history. She was the one Geralt called first to care for Ciri and now she's Geralt woman."

"I don't get it." Cerys replied.

"Ye will, someday...when ye find yerself someone to love." Ermion replied.

"I have someone..." Cerys mumbled, not expecting anyone to hear her words.

"Aye, she was always the only one that could get ye to lose yerself." Ermion replied, staring at the quiet queen, whose eyes were fixed on Triss and her child.

Cerys snapped out of her reverie and slowly turned her head towards the druid, raising an eyebrow. _He knows about me feelings...but how?_ "What did ye say, Ermion?" Cerys asked cautiously.

"I'm old but I'm not blind, Cerys...don't mind me, just an old man talking." He answered, then followed Cerys as she walked towards Triss.

Nearby, the enchantress rocked Rosi in her arms, then raised her gaze as Alina whispered. "Excuse me, m'lady, you look inebriated, your gown is soaked and your scarf is stained...you smell like...forgive me, but..."

"I know, Lina. I feel a little tipsy...and I...spilt my drink." Triss answered, as both women halted a few steps from the table. She tapped her nose as Rosi's tiny fingers tugged on her mother's scarf, putting it in her mouth. "My head is starting to spin. No, love, don't put that in your mouth it's covered in wine, you'll end up like mommy."

"M'lady, please sit down." Lina whispered, then lowered her eyes as Triss lifted her head, "If the wine takes hold while you still stand, you may fall and harm your little one."

"You are right. Stay close to me, Lina." Triss answered as they took their seats at the table.

Rosi pulled on her mother's medallion, tugging forcefully as the enchantress squinted and brought her nose to her child's. Her soft heart-warming giggles quickly soften echoing across the hall each time the sorceress repeated her playful gesture. Triss tried to pry her daughter's fingers from her medallion, but the child held on tightly, as though she desperately missed her father. Rosi's tiny blue eyes strayed as Cerys moved closer to them, casting a shadow across their bodies. She scanned her mother's face, then turned to gaze towards the other woman's visage, watching carefully as Cerys inched closer to her. Triss smiled as the Queen's eyes lit up. She reached forward to touch the little enchantress nuzzled in the sorceress' arms, but halted and hesitantly tucked her hand at her side.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Triss said, as Rosi reached for her face.

"Aye, she looks like ye...her eyes! By Freya, the kitten is a goddess." Cerys whispered.

"Mmhmm, she's my little girl, the greatest gift someone like me can receive." Triss replied.

"Aye…What's her name?"

"'Rosina'. We all call her 'Rosi' for short."

Cerys stood bewitched by Rosina, who had paused her playful tugging to gaze at the Queen. Rosi giggled each time Cerys spoke, then her stunning laugh suddenly dissolved, "Hic—hic."

Triss chuckled, then whispered, "She has a hiccough."

"It sounds awful." Rita whispered, as she quietly watched Triss' reaction to Rosi's struggle.

"Ah, so this is yer bairn? I'll give her something fer that, it's just water and some herbs nothing fancy." Ermion said, approaching Triss as everyone at the table looked on. He took a small vial from his body, then opened and poured a few drops into Rosi's mouth. She twisted her face, as Triss comforted her.

"Thank you."

"Nay, it was nothing. The sound of a young one's laughter havenae been heard in Kaer Trolde for a while. So, ye are the one Redania and the Black Ones fret fer? Triss Merigold, sorceress of the Lodge and leader of the Council and Conclave of Mages?"

"True and true, I am Triss Merigold, but 'fret'? I wouldn't go that far. You seem to know much about me and my sisters." Triss said, then laughed as Rosi kicked her feet and tugged on the neck of her mother's gown.

"Ye're a strange one. Ye just tried to make Ciri sit next to Yennefer...didn't ye? After all of that, ye don't fight back, why's that?" Cerys whispered close to Triss' ear. "Why do ye let her treat ye like that? Ye are me guest, and her actions insult me too, ye know?"

Triss gazed at Cerys. She wanted to answer the Queen's question about Yennefer harshly, but managed to restrain herself, "It's complicated, Your Highness, Yen and I have a long history between us, Ciri and Ger…"

"So, ye're the one? Geralt's woman? I thought ye were..., but I had to be sure. It's all true then, Geralt left Yennefer for ye? I can see why now." Cerys mumbled. "She came here to Skellige and laid with me da to get his ear, then smiled like she loved Geralt when he appeared. She uses 'em like her pups... and worse than a s _eirbhíseach._ "

"Her what?!"

"Servant." Cerys answered.

"Hmm, yes, well I am Geralt's lover and wife, not just his 'woman'. Please, I don't wish to discuss this now, Your Highness. Excuse me." Triss whispered.

"Aye, but ye and yer friend have to stop calling me 'Yer Highness'. Just 'Cerys' will do."

"In that case, I insist you call me 'Triss'." The enchantress replied with a polite smile.

"Well, ye know, Triss, ye don't need to have yer guards go with yer bairn everywhere? Yer Ciri's ma, ye and yers are safe here in Kaer Trolde."

"I know I have no need for my guards, but it brings me comfort to know they are always near, especially in times like these. I must say, you certainly know how to prod, Cerys."

"Aye, I do. Ciri told me, and I never dreamed any woman would agree to have a child with him or Geralt was capable of siring one."

"'Any women'? What do you mean, why not?!" Triss replied, it was clear the sorceress had become agitated by Cerys' comment.

"Hmm, ye are angry, that's good, I said that wrong. Geralt is a fine man, and he's honorable. I know it...ye know it, but ye also know people are not kind to witchers. Ye're a sorceress, he's a witcher, cannae be the first time someone's pointed that out." Cerys answered.

"No, it's not, but I see more than a witcher when I look at him." Triss whispered. "I see him. Geralt is so much more than his appearance. Most cannot see past his mutations, but I see his smile, his heart, and his warmth. Although he keeps his feelings hidden, I want them out because they are so fetching."

"Aye...ye are blushing now."

 _I'm not._ Triss thought, avoiding eye contact.

"I remember ye from Undvik, ye were crying when Geralt told ye about Ciri. Never knew ye were Geralt's woman and the advisor to Tancred." Cerys said, as Rosi's cooing drew her even closer to the sorceress. "Now ye give him a bairn. I know sorceress are barren, so to have her….ye had to put yer body through horror, Ermion said it was very dangerous—could even kill ye to try, so why did ye do something like that?"

 _Is there anything that druid doesn't know about me?_ Triss smiled, "Isn't it obvious?"

"Aye, it is. Geralt wanted it so ye give it to him. Do ye give the witcher anything he wants?"

"No, but I'd do anything for him. It must be strange...I mean, to hear a sorceress say that so openly." Triss said, then kissed Rosi's lips, "I've wanted a family for a long time. Geralt made that idea revolve in my mind. When he came back to me alive, we had a chance with Alvin...but things didn't go as we'd hoped. He made a pledge back then, even offered to leave the path. He said we'd live together and raise Alvin. I still have the ring he placed on my finger as a pledge of his love for me." ' _Copper pot's'..._ Triss chuckled. _I can't believe I said that. Now look at us._

"Triss will give that witcher anything he asks, but that child is not a mere gift to her lover, Rosi is more than that. She is the result of two people desperately searching for the depths of their love." Rita said, her mouth curved into a smile as she returned to her wine. Her word snapped Triss out of her sudden daydream.

"Sure it's strange, but ye are like Ciri." Cerys replied. Her eyes moved between the sorceresses as she tried understand them, "Now I see why Radovid is afraid of ye. Ye don't show fear."

 _Not true, I've just learn to hide my fears well._ Triss chuckled, "I have fears...losing Ciri, Rosi or Geralt is my biggest fear. I'm sure you are aware of my past and my appeal to the king of Redania. I was Foltest of Temeria's advisor, before he was murdered."

"Aye, I know the story...but we can talk more politics tomorrow. I want to hold Rosi, if that's ok with ye. She's one after me own heart, I can tell. Can I hold the little one? She is a beauty." Cerys asked, then stood and rested her hand on her sides. She turned her eyes towards the door, as the guards snapped to attention, "Ciri is back."

Triss gazed at Rita who sat opposite the table, then eyed the others, "None of you will speak to Ciri about what just happened between Yennefer and me?"

"Why not?!" Rita asked, "Even after that, you're still concerned about her relationship with Cirilla? After what she just did to you?"

"Yes, I am, Rita. I don't want..."

"Whose relationship with me? What happened? Where's Yennefer?" Ciri asked interrupting as Triss spoke. During their discussion with Cerys, Ciri had walked towards the table.

"Nothing, love. Are you alright?" Triss whispered. "Where did you go?"

"Mmhmm...'nothing' huh?" Ciri replied. She tilted her head, with her hands on her hips, "I went to the mountain, to clear my head for a while, Are you alright? You look..."

"Oh, don't give me that look!" Triss whispered, jokingly. "Everything is alright, Ciri."

"Ahem!" Ermion coughed and everyone looked at him. _Now I see why she keeps an eye on ye and her grandchild. She rarely speaks of her Geralt, but she havenae stopped talking about you and yer bairn._ "Geralt must be proud." Ermion mumbled, as Cerys touched Triss' shoulders, then he spoke again, "If ye have a moment, sorceress, can I have a word with ye?"

"Of course he is, Geralt is always proud of his girls." Triss replied, then carefully placed Rosi in Cerys' arms. She stared at Ermion, then the Queen standing just beside her, holding her child, then whispered, more a warning than a whisper. "Take care of my baby, Cerys."

"I will."

Triss stood, leaned forward gripping the table in a daze, suddenly hit with the effects of the wine she had consumed. Ciri leapt to her feat, but the sorceress quickly raised her hand and waved her off, "I'm fine, Ciri, sit with your sister...a moment, Ermion, and we can talk."

Ciri took her seat next to Cerys, who was quietly playing with Rosi, oblivious to Vigdis' eyes on her. She smiled, listening to the baby's laughter, then observed carefully as Triss steadied herself before walking towards Ermion. "So, what happened?"

"Yennefer chucked her wine he yer ma's face, then stormed off." Cerys answered.

"What?! Why?!" Ciri yelled.

"Calm yourself, Cirilla...Yennefer believes…" Rita began to speak.

Cerys interrupted, then began to speak, never taking her eyes from the little sorceress in her arms. "What d'ye think? Ye and the red-haired one are close, and I'm sure Yennefer feels snubbed because ye see Triss as yer ma. Ye know how grabby she is, just like she is with Geralt."

"Not very delicate are you, Your Highness?" Rita mumbled, "Don't worry yourself, Cirilla, Yennefer knows what's at stakes. Triss will handle the situation...she and Yennefer will discuss it later."

"'Discuss it'? Mmhmm...have you ever known Yennefer to discuss anything when she doesn't get her way?" Ciri scoffed, then lifted her eyes and followed Triss and Ermion as they strolled through the main hall past the tables. "I knew something like this would happen, but I couldn't take it anymore. Yennefer was way too calm when we spoke."

Cerys lifted Rosi in the air, moving her face closer to the girl then stuck out her tongue, causing her to burst into a beautiful, magical laugh. Cirilla's face brightened, she slipped a smile, then intently studied Cerys' handling of Rosi. Despite the Queen's roughness, Rosi seemed to enjoy her voice and gentle swaying, roaring and shrieking in laughter with each movement. Cerys lifted her gaze from Rosi twice and found Ciri's eyes on her. When she looked down, the girl's eyes had changed. Her tiny pupils had slanted, cat-like, and her small lips had widened into a smile. For a moment, the young queen was held captive by Rosi's eyes, as they peered back in a hue of blue. She tucked the child closer to her body, as Rosi's state of consciousness shifted to a quiet drowsiness. Her eyelids slid shut in a long, slow blink. She squeezed her small hands shut then opened her eyes, startled by the loud roars of the warriors in the hall. Cirilla gently ran her finger along her sister's face to calm her, while Cerys continued to sway her body. Both women blushed, as Rita sat quietly observing them, then she noticed the squinting eyes of the shieldmaidens in the Queensguard falling upon the pair. Reginleif, Freygerd and Vigdis looked on, whispering quietly amongst themselves. In truth, they were happy to see their queen so lively again, her eyes sparkling with a fondness for the child she held.

"Her peepers are like a witcher. It's mesmerizing." Cerys muttered. "Look, she's weary."

"You are very good with her." Ciri whispered, nudging Cerys' body with her shoulder.

"I think I'm in love with yer sister too." Cerys replied.

"I won't share." Ciri replied in jest, her cheeks blushed scarlet. Her body burned, as she watched Cerys with little Rosi. She gazed at the woman's face, her lips, the way her body swayed. "I think I'd lose to her."

"Nay." Cerys winked, her eyes gleamed of deviltry. "She's a beauty, but ye are more me fancy."

"Just go on and kiss her already, Cerys!" Vigdis said. The shieldmaiden had crept behind Cerys and Cirilla, along with the twins Reginleif and Freygerd.

"Stop that, Vig, ye're embarrassing me!" Cerys mumbled, then drew her lower lip between her teeth.

Freygerd leaned over and caught Rosi's eyes, "Don't worry, the sorceress already knows ye have the hearts for Ciri. Who can miss that? Yer faces are red…"

"I suspected, yes, but her mother is not aware, so keep your voices down, girls. Cirilla will tell Triss when she's ready." Rita whispered.

Ciri's lower abdomen clenched nervously, she would've fled the table had her body permitted her to move. She whispered, hiding her face, "I'm so embarrassed I could just die..."

"Aye, we'll lay off for now." Vigdis mumbled, "Tisn't over, Sparrowhawk. Ye'll have to tell us everything."

Rita chuckled sipping from her goblet, as both women raised their eyes and stared at the sorceress. She had noticed the absence of three of Cerys' shieldmaidens and the bruise on Cirilla's arm did not escape her gaze either. "Where are the other warriors? There are six of you, isn't there?"

"Recovering from their injuries, they peck a fight they couldn't win." Vigdis answered.

Rita gazed at at the young witcher, but Ciri's eyes drifted to Triss far across the hall. The sorceress halted just short of the door leading into the courtyard, as she conversed with Ermion. Cirilla could see their mouths moving and she assumed they could only be discussing the feast and politics. Just behind Triss stood her courtier Lina, her gown and manners was that of the lady-in-waiting at the royal court of Kovir. Simply looking at Triss and Lina, one would mistake the sorceress to be of the nobility, as many Skelligers had assumed, but Cirilla knew she was more than that. It was a sobering sight to see the enchantress so well versed in the political arena, as she skillfully fitted all the pieces together, yet her smile was enough to warm the heart of anyone who greeted her. Lina held a cloak across her arms and handed it to Triss to cover her gown from the evening air, then bowed respectfully and returned to the table. Sharp-witted and well adept in politics, it wasn't long before the Hierophant impressed the enchantress with his wealth of knowledge. He gazed at her silently for a moment, like a father would a daughter, then nodded as the enchantress caught his curious eyes. Ermion knew the sorceress was much older than she appeared, yet his salty appearance and older looks made him seem the older of the two. He walked alongside Triss as they made their way out of the hall. She was unfamiliar with Skellige customs, but the druid had no scruples about giving her a lesson on Ard Skellig. Einar ordered his guards to follow, but Rita quickly signaled and dismissed them. Together, the enchantress and druid walked down the wooden stairs into the courtyard, where a pair of An Craite warriors stood guard. Ermion walked to the far end of the courtyard, to the bailey surrounded by the parapet, then stood looking at the harbor below. The night was cool, beautiful, a gentle breeze blew across the keep. The quiet night was refreshing, the smell of the ocean familiar. Triss sat on the parapet, legs crossed as she gazed at the water, her hair waving softly in the breeze.

"So, Ermion, what do you wish to speak with me about?" Triss asked, then waited for the man to turn.

"Kovir's war with Redania…" Ermion spoke, "I know why ye are here, I know what happened between ye and Yennefer, and I know about yer bairn. The whole north knows about the lass by now. Ye and your sisters are wanted dead by Radovid and the man will stop at nothing to get ye. Ye and yer Lodge scheming has brought this upon ye. Now the treaty that bound Kovir to neutrality is broken."

"I know...and I'll stop at nothing to end this. We've paid for our mistakes, the Lodge is no more. Radovid's war on Kovir and blame on the Lodge is just a excuse for his persecution of mages and a front to gain more power. I will not submit to the whims of that king." Triss said, then stood, her brow knitted with worry.

"Ye're stubborn, strong, like Cerys, but ye have a weakness...yer family. The Black Ones will come knocking. If Emhyr finds out Cirilla is with ye, he will surely come knocking." Ermion said. "Radovid will do anything to reach ye, even if it means sending people after yer bairn. Ye know, I have friends, druids, in trouble because of this witch hunt."

"If he dares, he will pay dearly. I'll tear down every fucking thing to prove they will not harm my little girl! They've already tried to kill me...and failed." Triss answered, then closed her eyes. Ermion's words sent a shiver down her spine. "Kovir will be in a position to come to your aid if Skellige is threatened. An alliance could even deter Emhyr entirely from moving his forces. You lack what Kovir has, ships that can fend off the Nilfgaardian navy, but we lack what you possess, location and ships that can easily sail the Pontar and Yaruga. We need the Nilfgaardians occupied, Kovir cannot face the armies of both Redania and Nilfgaard together."

Ermion turned his head, his face blank and lacking any expression, "So what do ye propose?"

"Raids. Raid the lands and cities along the Pontar, and Cintra along the Yaruga. Your raids will force Nilfgaard and Redania to divert their attention to protect those kingdoms and cities. Stretch their resources and Emhyr will hold back his forces. _I hope._ Your ships are smaller and faster, they can outrun and outmaneuver larger ships, easily escaping."

"And if the White Flame don't do as ye predict? How will Kovir aid us when the Black Ones come?" Ermion replied, then observed her from the corner of his eyes, sizing-up Triss' reaction. "The words of a desperate sorceress is not trusted on the Isles, Yennefer's already shown ye all cannot be trusted. Cerys promised peace and prosperity. We don't want more turmoil on the Isles. The clans are just now uniting under her."

 _Not an admirer of Yennefer, I see._ Triss' expression hardened, she gave Ermion a dirty, penetrating stare, then the enchantress sighed and smiled. _White Flame', huh? I'll show them whose flames they should fear._ "I don't know why everyone keeps comparing me to Yennefer, but I neither look nor do I behave like her. I have no idea what else she did here, but you will find we are not all alike, and I am most certainly a contrast to her. This is a mutual agreement, so both our nations will benefit from an alliance, in trade and military protection. You are the advisor to your Queen, so advise her! Will she commit to an alliance with Kovir?"

"Aye, I'm her advisor, but I don't know what Cerys will do. She's taken with ye, but I can't say if she'll take yer offer in an alliance." Ermion said. "Yer relationship with Ciri will take ye far with Cerys."

' _My relationship with Ciri'? How is that helpful here?_ "Why is that?"

Ermion walked to the edge and stood in front of the parapet just a few feet from where Triss was standing, overlooking the harbor. She gazed at his gray beard, his face still held an expressionless stare. Beyond the mountain was the oceans. Ermion crossed his arms, silent, as they both toyed with their thoughts. The wind blew his scent towards her and the man smelled of herbs and old roots. She laughed, the scent was familiar, plants used for potions and healing. Ermion held a deep respect for the sorceress, just by her actions and the way she'd conducted herself on the Isle, and she for him, yet he also knew the risks to an alliance. Triss sat, this time much closer to where he stood. She crossed her legs, then pulled her cloak to cover her body from the evening wind. Her wine soaked gown and hair made the air feel colder than it was.

"How is yer witcher Geralt?" Ermion mumbled. "Me and the Wolf go way back, ye know?"

"Mmhmm, I know...you knew all along I was married to Geralt?" Triss asked, then her voice softened, "He's well, at our home in Pont Vanis."

"Aye, I knew. What did ye want me to say? I never dreamed Geralt could sever himself from that Yennefer." Ermion said, "And now he's with ye. Yer bairn...I sense a powerful magic in her, strange for one so young. Yer know what magic does to yer body, sorceress?"

Triss closed her eyes, she took a long deep breath, then replied, "I've thought about it a great deal. I know what could happen, and I intend to teach her myself. I'll avoid her attending Aretuza, but even that may not be enough and the thought is too horrid to imagine. She's already began to show signs of unusually strong magical abilities and I don't know how it will affect her…"

"Not surprising, given her da is Geralt of Rivia and her ma is Triss Merigold, Fourteenth of the Hill. Ye have to be heedful as she grows." Ermion advised the sorceress, then turned to walk away.

"So, what was our little discussion really about?" Triss whispered, giving a half smile.

Ermion halted, "I just wanted to see where yer head was."

"As did I." Triss smiled, "Can I ask you something?"

"Aye."

"What did Yennefer do to warrant such distrust?" Triss said, as Ermion placed his hands on his side staring at the sorceress.

"Distrust? She's a devious...irresponsible...deceitful...immoral woman..."

"That's enough! I get it!" Triss interrupted. "What exactly did she do?"

"Yennefer is a thief...she stole me Mask of Uroboros and used it. She wagered the lives of everyone on Skellige, threatened to drown us all, then she used necromancy, destroying the sacred tree in Hindar, Freya's Garden, when she searched for Ciri. I know, Ciri is important to ye all, but Yennefer has no heart for others." Ermion said.

"Skjall, the boy who helped Ciri escape the Wild Hunt...I know the story, Geralt told me. It's not my place, but we were desperate to find Ciri. I'm not condoning what Yen did, but we had very few choices." Triss replied.

"Aye, Ciri is safe now...we fend off trouble, but the sacred tree is withered, corrupted by Yennefer's forbidden magic. Ye know, she never mentioned Ciri to me or Crach, and the girl is like family to us all."

"Is there anything that can be done? Can the magic still be felt at the site? If it can, then maybe in time the tree will recover." Triss said.

"Maybe, but Freya's priestesses don't trust sorceresses and will not let ye anywhere near the garden." Ermion mumbled.

"Maybe I'll visit the garden and see for myself. I know there is very little I can do, but perhap the relationship and trust can be mended."

"Ye can try, but don't get yer hopes up." Ermion replied, "Here, drink this or ye'll wake with yer head hammering."

Triss hesitated, "Potion? I…"

"Don't worry, it's not a potion, just herbs again. I know ye don't take well to potions. Farewell, Triss Merigold."

 _Hmm, he did his due diligence, even knows I react poorly to potions._ "Thank you. Good night, druid."

 *****][*****

Triss rose to her feet and moved towards the tree in the courtyard. She sat, then gently crossed her legs as her eyes looked heavenward at the night sky. The wind was a little wintry and the enchantress pulled her cloak tight across her body. She smelled of wine and felt the effects of the many drinks she'd had, but her talk with the druid had sobered her momentarily. The moonlight against the dull stone walls, quietly sleeping in the night reminded her of Kaer Morhen with its dull yet beautiful appeal. It was quiet, a perfect night to think about the day's events, yet she found herself unable to think about anything say the night sky and stars above. The sorceress glanced at the moon, a pale orb perched just beyond the mountain. On the ground just in front of her, long deep shadows cast by the drifting clouds above drew her eyes. Triss lifted her gaze once more to admire the beautiful night sky and the silvery moon, then stretched out her hand as though she could reach out to touch its glow. She closed her eyes when she felt a warmth and a familiar scent. Cirilla had snuck up on her and wrapped her arms around the sorceress' body. She hugged Ciri's arms and their heads met in a gentle nudge. The witcheress had removed the top layers of her armor, and wore just pants, a blouse and her medallion.

"What are you looking at? It seems like you can just reach out and grab it, doesn't it?" Ciri whispered.

"I was looking at the moon and stars. It's beautiful, so many stars...like the dying embers of a fire winking at me." Triss mumbled. _Look up at the sky, Geralt, I am looking at the very same stars._ "Where is your sister?"

"Alina took her to bed, Margarita retired to her chambers and you reek of wine. You sound sloshed…" Ciri laughed. "Cerys told me what happened. Rita tried to make it sound pleasant, but I can pretty much play out the whole thing in my head. Yennefer threw her wine in your face and you tried to make peace with her...I'm sorry."

"Pretty much...and don't be silly, baby girl, you did nothing needing an apology. Come, sit next to me." Triss' eyes widened to the large awful bruise on Cirilla's arm. She rocked her body, gently pushing against Ciri's. "Oh my, I am more than a little drunk! That was dizzying and I am exhausted, but I needed the cool breeze before I crawl into bed."

"You drank a little too much wine." Ciri smiled, then took her seat next to Triss beneath the tree. "How did your talk with Ermion go? Politics can be so tedious."

"Yes, the abstruse, almost liturgical, and unremittingly tedious nature of the political discourse is not appealing to everyone, but it can also be exciting." Triss said.

"Whew, what a mouthful! I jest, I enjoy hearing you talk about your work, I could listen to it all day. Triss, when we return to Kovir, could we take a jaunt? To a cottage perhaps...we can hunt, Geralt would care for Rosi, and when we return we warm out boots by the fire, just the four of us." Ciri asked.

Triss smiled, "I'd love that, but I haven't a clue on how to hunt for and kill an animal for food, Ciri. Geralt always did that when we slept in the wild. On second thought, I make the best flame-grilled rabbit with the fur still on it."

"Ha ha, eww, it won't taste very good that way. You have to skin it first and I've mastered the skinning technique. Geralt should've taught you, he taught me, but no worries, I can teach you, it's easy." Ciri replied. "It's just…"

"Yes, what is it, Ciri? Come on, out with it."

"We can spend the time together, just the two of us. Geralt said you know a little and you are never afraid to get yourself dirty...don't you see, it's perfect! So, will you?"

 _She wants to spend time with me, doing what she loves…_ Triss's mouth wrinkled with a smile as she tried to contain her emotion. "Alright Ciri, it's a promise then. When we return to Kovir we will take a few days to hunt. We'll roast our kill over an evening fire, sit under the stars, and tell stories until morning...it'll be Rosi's first."

Ciri nodded, "You can tell us stories...and maybe take your mind away."

"Why do you say that?"

"Lately, you look so alone and..." Ciri sighed. "...tense, but you always try to hide it all behind that smile. Whatever it is, you can talk to me about it, I'll listen. Is it politics? Geralt? We won't talk about the intimate stuff, but other things. If he made you sad, I'll punch him in the gut."

"No, its none of those things. I'm a little worried, but I'm also content...never sad or alone. Politics could never bring me the joy I felt today. It does feel good when you accomplish something that benefits the common folk, but nothing compares to the way I feel now."

"I love you." Ciri whispered, then rested her head on the enchantress' shoulder.

"Me too, Ciri, always." Triss answered, then kissed Ciri's cheek. There was a brief silent moment as both women took it all in. "I have to admit, this is a welcome break from Kovir's court and it's nobles." Triss smirked. "Politics has always appealed to me, I've always wanted to be in this position."

"Wow, it's that bad?"

"Not always. The nobles can be um...irritating, but there are moments of fun. So much needs to change or we will find ourselves facing more witch hunts."

"Well, now you are in the position to make a difference. You are the advisor to a powerful king, you have the man you love beside you, Rosi, me." Ciri whispered.

"Yeah...If you'd told me I'd be thrust into this life with Geralt at my side, I'd told have you it was impossible. Alone, I was a force, but with your father near me I am unstoppable. When he looks at me, I can't think...he makes everything feel so right."

"You are both hopeless." Ciri laughed. "Geralt, looks so happy when you and Rosi are around, and lost when you are away. He's even shown concern about Kovir's politics, saying it affects your safety, and I don't blame him."

"Don't leave yourself out, you girls are our world, you light him up in a way I've never seen before." Triss whispered. "I've never wished to involve him in politics, you know that. I'd give it up and settle for him, our family, if he asked, but Geralt will not ask me to, and I can never ask him to stop being a witcher. I love him so much, Ciri. I want the world for that man...I want the world for you and Rosi."

"I know...but you have to promise me you'll be careful, the thought of nobles scheming and plotting to harm you is frightening." Ciri said softly. "Speaking of plotting, have you had any luck with that noble who aided in the mage plot against you?"

"No, not yet, but Keira should have some news when we return. I have a plan to sniff out the rat." Triss replied. She pulled and wrapped her cloak around Ciri so they were both covered. "I'm sorry, love, I was so busy taking all this time talking about us, I forgot to ask, how was your journey?"

"Interesting…" Ciri began coyly, averting her eyes, she could feel a faint blush again, "so many things happened, I'd love to share them with you, of course, maybe later…" Ciri smiled.

"Now I am very intrigued."

"This is good, you and Geralt talking about each other this way, it's refreshing." Ciri said, skillfully changing the subject, then she gazed at the moon peeking through the clouds, "Some nights on the path, near a stream or water, I look at the moon's reflection and try to grab it. On those quiet nights, I find myself thinking more about home..., Pont Vanis, Kaer Morhen…"

"I'd love to hear about everything in detail, when we return to Pont Vanis." Triss whispered. "Ciri?"

"Yes."

"I know it was hard for you, the way I behaved, I'm sorry I took so long, baby girl, I'm so sorry..."

"Uh-uh, shush, we are here now." Ciri mumbled, as Triss smiled, rubbing Ciri's shoulder and giving her a quick squeeze.

"So, tell me, and I want the truth, Ciri," Triss said, "What happened to your arm? You are hurt. When did this happen?"

"I fought with three of Cerys' shieldmaidens...a simple misunderstanding."

"And...? What led to it? Did they attack you?!" The sorceress lifted her head, a line appeared between her brows.

"Um—" Ciri replied, a flush crept up her face, and even in the moonlight, Triss could see, "Uh, a misunderstanding...and they lost."

"Alright, I won't pry, but be careful! Were they that strong and skilled to land a blow on you?"

"'Skilled'? 'Strong'? Well, somewhat...but I was careless."

"Didn't your gauntlet protect you against the blow? The armorer said it would withstand any blow, the wearer wouldn't feel a thing..." Triss mumbled, "When I get my hands on that snake I'll…"

"Whoa, whoa mama fox! The armor saved my arm, were I wearing my usual armor my injury would've been more severe." Ciri laughed, then looked at Triss. Both women burst into laughter. "For a moment there you were truly frightening."

"'Mama fox'? Alright, I'll have to take a look at that in the morning. Let me see." Triss said, still chuckling as she took Ciri's arm and examined it. "It's not broken, no permanent damage."

"I know. See, it's just bruised, it'll be alright. Hey, when can we start my magical training again? Maybe we can do something here."

"It looks awful..." Triss answered. She gently tilted Cirilla's head inspecting her neck and shoulder for more bruises, but Ciri protested. "Alright, I'll stop…I forget you are a woman now. Forgive me, Ciri, I don't mean to be suffocating..."

"No, don't...it's not that. I love that you care, it's just...I don't like it when people doubt I can handle myself, look after myself, or doubt my decisions. Not saying you have, it's just…"

"I know what you mean, Ciri, you don't have to explain."

"I just don't want you to worry, I can more than take care of myself."

 _Easier said than done._ "Alright, but as far as magic and your training goes, I know best. Agreed?" Triss replied. She stuck her nose in the air playfully feigning haughtiness.

"Mmhmm, I can agree." Ciri eyes glinted. "Stop that! Who are you trying to be? You are not haughty."

"Alright, you got me." Triss said, then plastered a smile on her face. Both women laughed again, then she spoke. "We need to be careful moving forward with you training. I don't know how your use of so much magic will affect your body. I don't want our haste to cause you harm. I want so much for you, Ciri. I want you to be able to have children someday, if you choose to, so we have to tread carefully, slowly. Okay?"

"Hmm, children...Triss, you know what I've endured, I don't know if I want to pass on my blood, it's brought me nothing but pain. It's been more like a curse..."

"I know, Ciri, but all of that is over now. Others made your blood a curse for you, but you are free from them now. Free to decide what matters to you. Someday, when you find what your heart wants, you'll decide...your lover may even ask you for a child someday too."

"And if my lover doesn't desire a child or...isn't equipped to have one?" Ciri smiled awkwardly.

"I'll be there to help. You'll be fine, baby girl, so long as you are happy. Geralt and I will be there to support you, always." Triss replied.

She chuckled, because Ciri's stare was familiar, the young woman always held that look as she searched for words. Triss raised her hand and brushed Ciri's hair from her face. The way she did it, the gesture was hers, and she had done it so many times, Cirilla had become fond of it. They stared silently, each heart had already spoken what it felt, a mother reaching out to her daughter and a daughter to her mother. Triss watched the slow smile growing on Ciri's face. She leaned forward and their heads touched once more. They laughed together, loudly at first, then quietly, before raising their eyes to the night sky. Ciri held the sorceress' hand, it was warm, much warmer than usual, the scent of wine and mead still lingered and her eyes were sagging with tiredness, her fingers moved lightly and the young witcheress thought about calling the night. They smiled, she'd never thought it possible, never dreamt it, but she and Triss had bonded when she was younger and now those bonds were growing stronger with each passing moment. Her thoughts were gone, elsewhere, just as the sorceress' sitting beside her. So many things had happened, so many twists and turns, but now, looking back, it seemed as though fate had woven its thread on her behalf and given her love a chance to blossom. Triss rested her head on Cirilla's shoulder, it was a welcome gesture as they traded places. The young witcheress turned her head and took a quick whiff of the sorceress's hair, then raised her eyes once again toward the skies. The moon had dipped behind the clouds, just as Cerys' voice rang out and made Ciri's heart skip a beat.

"Am I troubling ye two?" Cerys asked moving closer.

"No, just having a quiet moment, you are welcome to join us." Ciri whispered, squeezing the sorceress' thigh as if she were nervous. Triss had felt Ciri react this way once before to Cerys' presences. She smiled, then nudged her forward noticing the softness in her voice.

"Go to your friend, she's come to see you." Triss whispered.

"But—"

"No 'buts', Ciri, that girl didn't come out here just to see me." Triss replied, then nodded.

"So, did you finish your talk with Ermion?" Ciri asked. In their moment, both she and Triss hadn't notice Cerys high on the keep watching them.

"Aye, I was trying to arrange a gathering with the jarls about Clan Drummond, but I'll wait until I speak with yer ma about her proposal." Cerys said, then leaned against the short wall, propping her body with both hands as she faced Triss and Ciri. "When ye wake, sorceress, we'll have yer audience. Ermion will be there, as me advisor..." Cerys rolled her eyes, "..and Yennefer too, but just for her knowledge on the Black Ones. Is that alright? I don't know what happened between ye two, but ye are me guest..."

"I have no problem with that, Your Highness." Triss replied, "My proposal is more important than my little...misunderstanding with Yennefer, right now."

"I told you to call me 'Cerys'."

"And I insisted on you calling me by my name." Triss replied, as Ciri stared at their exchange.

"Aye, fair enough. We're even then." Cerys laughed, "I'm sorry about that. Yennefer is me guest but, after all she's done, I have to say, I won't cry if she finds somewhere else to call home. The shite she's stirred up...don't make me job easy, I tell ye. Freya's priestesses want her off their Isle, but I can't do that...Skellige hospitality, and I know it's not safe elsewhere, say Kovir."

"Thanks for putting up with her. Yen can be abrasive, but most of the time she means well. She's just...Yennefer."

"Aye, just being Yennefer, and that's the problem." Cerys laughed, "After I saw what she did to ye with the wine, I wanted to grab her by the seat of her fancy black pants and toss her onto the next boat to the bloody continent! But here ye are, grateful I didn't throw her out! Ye're truly a strange one..."

"I think she was wearing a dress, Cerys." Triss chuckled.

"Aye, that makes it a wee bit difficult, grabbing the seat of her dress..." Cerys quipped. The three women shared a brief laugh and, for a moment, Cerys and Triss felt themselves relaxing, and warming to each other. "When did ye get with Geralt anyways? I know it must've been before I saw ye on Undvik."

Triss smiled, then took a deep breath, "Geralt and I…"

Ciri interrupted, "They had a romantic affair, long before, and that flame never faded. After I freed Geralt from the King of the Wild Hunt, I took him to the forest near Kaer Morhen. Left him there, in the care of the other witchers...and someone who loved him."

 _She knows about me and Geralt's encounters._ "Where did you hear about...you know, what happened between me and Geralt?"

"Yennefer told me, but I remember vaguely—I wasn't that young, when she lectured you about Geralt on the way to Rivia, I knew it wasn't because of me. She knew if she allowed you and Geralt to get any closer, she'd lose him to you eventually. I know her lectures didn't stop you both after he'd made love to you. I've always wondered, what was it like to see him again?"

' _Made love to me.'_ "I remember it." Triss mumbled to herself almost dazed. "The first time Geralt held my body close to his...I'd never felt anything so incredibly special."

"Triss?"

"Yes…? I'm sorry, Ciri, I was..."

"Daydreaming again. I said, what was it like to see him again?"

"What was it like to see Geralt again? Hmm, I wanted to jump on him, kiss him, smack him and break into tears all at once." She laughed. "He just stood there with those eyes and that grin."

"Then?"

"I can't explain it...that point when I told myself I was in love with him. I told myself it couldn't happen, I shouldn't let it happen, but then he'd look at me Ciri. You know, I can speak them but words will never be enough to show you the depth of my love for him, or for you and Rosi." The enchantress slid her hand along Cirilla's right cheek and kissed her left cheek as they sat, "Even when we are not making love, Geralt's lips don't have to touch mine...even now, when I'm so far from his touch, I can still feel him. I can close my eyes and embrace him, the intimacy we share leaves me hopelessly locked in his gaze, as he is in mine."

"You're his best friend, his wife, he trusts you above all else, Triss. I've noticed he never hesitates, and he's never on-guard, around you. You lit a fire inside him. When he had but an ember, you gave him a flame...truly, Geralt's found his soulmate...and I think you found yours." Ciri said, squeezing Triss' hand. "Don't you ever forget that, mother."

"I won't. 'A flame' huh? Well in a way that's true...but 'soulmates'? How so?"

Ciri simpered, the corners of her mouth quirked up playfully, "Do you really need me to scribe it for you?"

"No, there's no need for that." Triss replied.

Both women smiled, then Ciri continued, "In honest, you showed him what could be, what he deserves. You hurled yourselves into the unknown, into each other's lives, then by your mere presence, you both remind the other everything that was wrong in theirs, everything they were missing...you healed his wounds, filled his holes. See what I mean?"

"Mmhmm, I do. Wow, you don't know how it makes me feel hearing that from you, Ciri. I…it's your intent to make me cry, isn't it?"

"No, I'd never..." Ciri replied.

Cerys stood listening to both women speak softly. She pondered for a moment then asked, ' _Someone who loved him', she means Triss?_ "So, the two of ye snuck around Kaer Morhen when no one were watching. That's a bit scandalously romantic."

Triss' smile faded, she paled, shocked that Cerys so quickly guessed their flirtatious game, "Oh my, you are brazen...yes, we'd sneak around the fortress when no one was watching, well accept Vesemir. He had a habit of catching Geralt and me in...delicate situations. How can I say this? I love him in a way that is so difficult to explain to others...I've tried, but they can barely understand...I can't blame them, they have to feel what I feel."

"I don't mean to be rude, just thinking how different ye are about Geralt, so open with yer feelings." Cerys answered.

' _Strange'? 'Different'? I don't see how. I just can't hide my love._

"I know she loves him and he loves her. They were together for a while then, until Geralt learned Yennefer was in Nilfgaard, then they...separated for a little while." Ciri whispered, "Triss is like no other."

"No reason to dwell on the past, loves." Triss said, her voice quivered as she spoke.

Cerys glanced at the enchantress, "So, why'd ye ever let him go then?"

 _Persistent, this one._ "I didn't." The sorceress answered, her voice became hoarse, as she wiped her eyes. "Geralt left me."

"I didn't mean to make ye cry, ma. I don't know why, but now ye are going to make me cry too. He's a numbskull for leaving ye, tell him I said that, but...I'm glad he came to his senses and found his way back to ye." Cerys replied, but the sorceress had drifted off into her thoughts.

 _You joked about our future surrounded by children, Geralt. Even in these terrible times I'd love that, and now I find myself wanting it more and more. I can't get them out of my mind...Alvin, Ciri, Rosi...I've even wondered what you'd say if I ask you to visit her...What was her name?...Millie? I'm sorry, I failed with Alvin, but I won't—I can't—not with my girls!_

Triss gazed, her weary eyes scrutinized both women, then she called to Cirilla just as they strolled away from her. Ciri swung her body eagerly to listen as the sorceress spoke, "Do you remember the engraving on your necklace?"

"Yes."

"Tell me." Triss whispered.

Ciri stared, the corner of her mouth lifted in a lopsided grin, "Smile as though no one is watching. Love as if you've never been hurt. Kiss as though it's your last, and give all of your heart to the one you truly love…"

"Wherever you are, you are loved." Triss whispered, finishing the inscription as she smiled. "Remember, when you love someone, give them your everything and never be afraid of the hurt that comes with loving someone wholeheartedly. Accept their flaws and imperfections and they will accept yours. Love them for who they are, not what they can do for you, baby girl."

"She loves you, Ciri." Cerys whispered into Cirilla's ears, as Triss watched them walk away.

Ciri paused, then turned to Cerys with a puzzled smirk on her face. "Did you just call Triss 'ma'?"

Cerys nibbled on her bottom lip staring at Ciri, eyes wide, her face as red as her shawl, then she sighed and closed her eyes replying. "...Yes, I did?"

"Why?" Ciri asked, chuckling.

"I donnae know!" Cerys replied, raising her hands and shrugging her shoulders. "I feel mortified...it's just, she's yer ma and ye and me—we—no that's not it, I'm sorry, I donnae know what came over me, I shouldnae said it." Cerys whispered, shaking her head. "I'm just glad she didn't hear me…"

"Hey, it's alright, I was just teasing, but I am certain she heard you." Ciri said smiling, then she bumped Cerys shoulder with hers. "I like the way you two seem to get along."

"I didn't mean to make her cry ye know? I never dreamt it was possible. The way she's mad over Geralt makes me a wee bit envious. Can ye ever love me like that someday?"

"Yes...can you?" _Can you, Cerys? Because I'm yours and I want you to be mine, forever. I've barely thought of anything else since I got here...since that first night.._

' _Can I'?! Are ye daft? If ye only knew how much I love ye..._ Cerys thought, "Aye, I do already."

"When Geralt left her, it really hurt her. I wasn't there, but when the subject comes up, you can almost feel her anguish to revisit those memories." Ciri whispered.

"Aye, I know how she felt...but now he's hers."

Cirilla nodded, then both she and Cerys walked away towards the far side of the courtyard, whispering. From where she sat beside the tree, it wasn't long before they were out of site. Triss lay on the cold stone to rest her eyes, then drifted into a light sleep. Cerys took Ciri's hands in hers and caused Cirilla to gasp when their skin touched, yet it wasn't the other's warmth that made their hearts flutter or their cheeks blush. They could each sense the storm of their desires building inside the other, and when their fingers touched, a whirlwind of feelings stirred, a heat went raging through their veins. Cerys pulled on Ciri's blouse, kissing her, and Cirilla responded with breathless gasping. She took a long, deep breath, licked her lips and tasted the aftertaste of mead and honey. Cerys smiled, holding onto Ciri's blouse as she gazed into her eyes. The scar on her own cheek seemed to glow beneath the moonlight as Cirilla reached for it, gently kissing at first, then running her fingers across the Queen's face. The young witcheress felt her stomach tie into a knot, her body felt lighter than a feather. She was on the verge of losing control and the presence of her mother Triss, just out of view, did not stay her lusting advances.

"Yer ma is right there, Ciri."

"Shut up."

Cerys moaned quietly, her lips searching, moving eagerly, as though she had been waiting an eternity to touch Ciri's lips. She pried open Ciri's blouse, her fingers squeezed beneath the witcher's garment, clawing at her skin. Ciri's hands gently caressed and clamped onto Cerys' armor when she felt the Queen's fingers against her side, then her breast, as their bodies pressed against each other. Cirilla pulled her head away, panting, as Cerys nuzzled her neck. She stared up at the moon and suddenly the intensity of the situation hit her, the woman in her arms, their intimacy. The thought quickly faded and Ciri closed her eyes, moaning to Cerys' tongue raking up her neck. The Queen's hand brushed her tit and exposed her sensitive skin to the chilled air, stirring the witcher's passion as she squeezed her chest. Cirilla's eyes fluttered open, she felt herself losing to her desires. _This all happening so fast. I just need a moment..._ She thought, but could not bring herself to pull away. A nervousness gripped her body and Cerys felt the hesitation. She pulled back her fingers, and their eyes met, only to be rewarded with a blistering, passionate kiss from Ciri's lips.

"Wait." Cirilla mumbled against Cerys' mouth. "Oh shit, I want this so bad, but..."

"I'm sorry, I got carried away." Cerys replied, "I don't want to rush and ruin this, but I've missed ye. I wanted to kiss ye in there, but the blond sorceress was watching us."

"Don't be sorry, please. I can't describe the feelings that take hold of my body when you hold me like this. Your warmth, the longing, I'm sorry, but a simple kiss can't satisfy this yearning, Cerys. It's...you are rousing, I can't help myself when you touch me, but...this is all going so fast. I...don't want to hurt you. I just...need a moment to think…" _You are so full of shit, witcher. You're scared. Look at her, what are you afraid of? I can't even look at her face without wanting to suck on her lips._

"Ciri, I understand…" Cerys whispered, pulling Ciri closer. She smiled warmly, although her eyes looked forlorn, "I shouldnae come on like that, but...being so close to ye...makes me feel something I never felt for anyone. Ye're special...to me, I've never wanted someone the way I want ye….I want ye to know me body...and I want to feel your body on mine, like the first night ye slept in me arms. But...it's alright, I'm willing to wait, ye know? I waited so long to see ye again...I won't force meself on ye."

 _Stupid! You said 'no', even though your thighs are moist! You want her, so stop being a coward! She'll never hurt you. Dammit, what is wrong with me?_ Ciri thought to herself, pouting. _If I could just have a moment, a beautiful passionate moment, in your arms without feeling so afraid..._

Even in their moment, of sad smiles and apologetic eyes, their fingers found each other, twirling, and lacing together, their bodies betraying their feelings as they came together. Nearby, a familiar voice echoed, it was Alina's. The woman had walked down the stairs, into the courtyard, preoccupied as she focused on Triss, asleep on the low protective wall surrounding the large tree. Concerned, Alina did not see Cerys and Ciri at the far end of the courtyard in an intimate embrace. She gently nudged Triss and the sorceress opened her eyes. She took Lina's arm, making an honest effort to stand on her feet, but her head spun. Triss giggled, staggered a bit, then covered her mouth, hoping to stop her sudden onset of nausea. She pulled Lina's dress, turned, then bent over and vomited onto the ground.

"Excuse me, Lina."

"M'lady!" Lina screamed. The side effect of the many goblets of wine she'd drank suddenly hit Triss in full force. Lina's panicked screams quickly drew Cirilla and Cerys, but the sorceress had quickly composed herself.

"What happened?" Ciri shouted.

"I woke m'lady...and she heaved, sick." Lina replied.

Ciri turned to Cerys and tugged on her armor, her eyes strayed, "I'm sorry, I have to tend to her. She's drunk too much wine."

"Aye, after Yennefer spilt her drink in her face, yer ma started drinking heavily. I'm surprised she was still standing after that." Cerys replied.

Triss straightened her body, then ran her hand across her abdomen, "That breeze is so nice. Where is Rosi, Lina?"

"The little one is asleep, m'lady and Lady Laux-Antille has retired to her bed chambers."

"Thank you, Lina. Try to have fun tonight and stay away from the men. Princess Hezolia instructed you to my care." Triss whispered, gazing at the young woman.

"Yes, m'lady, but the feast is nearly done. All that's left are drunken warriors strewn about the hall. I will take my leave and stay at the little one's side until you retire for the night." Lina replied, then paused. Both she and Ciri gazed at Triss as the sorceress stared into the distance, "What is it, m'lady?"

"You can call me 'Triss', you know?" Triss said.

"Yes, m'lady."

Triss gaze absent minded for a moment, then she took a deep breath and sighed with a soft, bewildered smile. "Somewhere out there, in that direction, is Kovir. I feel as though a part of my heart is absent. My husband...my witcher is there, alone. I gazed at him using hydromancy yesterday, and he looks so morose. I should be there, or he here, I...I'm sorry you had to see me in such a state, Lina, I'm so embarrassed."

"He misses you, m'lady." Alina mumbled.

"As I him." The enchantress replied. She looked away for a second, in thought, then smiled, kissed her fingertips and blew on them. A fiery butterfly appeared, hovering in mid-air as the women looked on. Triss raised her hand and the creature landed on it. She whispered an enchantment, then kissed the air as her magic faded.

"What was that?" Ciri asked curiously as she moved closer to the enchantress.

"Geralt will wake to my lips in the morning. I wrote a letter the day I departed. That creature will reveal itself, and my letter, to him when he wakes."

"Magic?" Ciri asked.

"Of course." Triss answered. "It's our little game. I leave him notes—sometimes hidden, Geralt searches for them—and he does the same, every now and then, although he's fallen behind since Rosi's birth. He'd find me at the end of his little treasure hunts. I love your father. You know, I told him to give you a hug for me, not knowing I'd find you here."

 _Hasn't changed a bit._ Ciri smiled

 *****][*****

 _ **Moments Later…**_

Lina aided Triss up the wooden stairs into the main hall, leaving Cerys and Ciri to speak for a while beside the large tree in the courtyard. As they entered the hall, their senses were overwhelmed by several things all at once. The first was the strong aroma of mead, honey, and roasted pork filling their noses. Then there was the sound of belly laughter as An Craite and Koviri guard drank their fill. Manly belches rippled the air, as servants carried more wine to the soldiers. Triss and Alina strolled past An Craite barmaids then through the door and up the stairs. As they walked through the the hallway, An Craite warriors stood with swords and double-bladed axes at their sides. Einar had dismissed his guards, as per the sorceress' orders, and left two of his men to guard the passageway to their chambers. As they turned the corner to climb the stairs leading to their chambers, they were joined by Cirilla, who displayed an anxious stare as she took Triss' arms and walked beside the sorceress.

Triss opened the door and walked towards the fireplace. There were fruits on the table and the sorceress took a handful of grapes, then ate them to remove the taste of wine and vomit from her lips as she walked to Rosi, who laid sprawled in a wooden cradle. She lifted the sleeping girl into her arms, and with a soft whispering breath, tucked her lovingly against her breast. Rosi opened her eyes once and gave a faint upset cry, then stretched her tiny body and drifted back to sleep. Triss kissed the child's lips, then ran her small fingers over her brow, gently stroking her rosy cheeks, causing her to smile. The enchantress pushed aside Rosi's hair, ruffling it as Alina move her cradle closer to the left side of the bed. Triss then placed Rosi in her cradle and pulled the blanket to cover her lower body as she hovered dotingly over her child.

Ciri stared for a moment, then spoke, "You are going to wake her, and then we both won't sleep tonight."

"I need to hold and touch her, Ciri, or I'll have a restless night. I shouldn't have had any wine, because I can't suckle her until morning. If she wakes tonight, hungry, it'd be my fault. It was selfish of me to drink, knowing I have my child to care for. I'll have a terrible night." Triss whispered.

"We both will…" Ciri mumbled, distractedly.

"She nursed well when you last fed her, m'lady, and she never cried, not once. The little gorgious will sleep till morning." Lina mumbled.

"I hope so." Triss answered, then climbed into the bed, and pulled Rosi's cradle closer. She gazed at Ciri sitting on the edge of the bed, then whispered, "When we wake tomorrow, you will have your sister for a little while. I have a meeting with the Queen, but I'd like you there with me. Rosi will be suckled before she starts to cry...you can spend time with her before our meeting, okay? You've had no time with her since we arrived."

"I know…it's my fault, but I'll make it up. I'll care for her nearby while you and Cerys discuss." Ciri replied, then climbed from the bed and began to disrobe.

"Alright."

Triss was still drunk, yet coherent enough and talkative, as she lay in bed. Her eyes were droopy, her movements slow, and it wasn't long before her slurred speech grew quieter until it no longer made sense. The sorceress mumbled, then rolled her body to one side, pulling the sheet across her legs as she closed her eyes. Lina quietly slipped from the room as Cirilla removed her pants, then decided to keep her blouse on, because it still held Cerys' scent. Cirilla climbed into bed beside Triss then closed her eyes, hoping the night would pass quickly, but sleep would not come. Her mind twirled with thoughts of her lover. Cerys was just down the stairs and across the hall and she fought the urge to climb out of bed and sneak into her bedroom. The young witcheress pulled her blouse up to her nose and inhaled the subtle sweet fragrance, it was Cerys scent. She closed her eyes and recalled the feeling of Cerys' hands upon her body. Her hand slid up to her neck where Cerys' mouth had been only mere moments ago.

 _You're an idiot. You could be there now, in her arms...in her bed,_ Ciri thought, smiling to herself. _I want to taste her lips, taste her..._ She felt herself flush, and she bit her lip. _All night, until the sun came up!_ Cirilla curled her toes into the mattress giggling at the thought. She stared at the wall, watching the shadows cast by the candle flame dancing across it, then sighed as her smile waned. The silence was suddenly broken as Triss began snoring softly. Ciri closed her eyes and shook her head. She took a quick look at Triss, still soundly asleep, and then returned her eyes to the wall.

 _Instead I'm here._ She shook her head again, this time at herself. _What are you afraid of? When was the last time someone ever cared for you, or wanted you, like Cerys does? Or made you feel like this? You've been alone...how long now? You watched while everyone else got to have a life, got to be happy, fall in love…now you finally get your moment and you're scared._

Cirilla frowned. She lifted her body, then folded her legs against her chest, her arms tightly clinging around her knees as she pressed her back against the headboard. Ciri wished she could hear the wind, Cerys' voice, anything, say the exhausted snores coming from Triss. She gently nudged the enchantress' body so she'd roll to her side, but Triss kicked her feet and sprawled beneath the covers, restless, as her light snoring continued.

 _She's my friend, I don't want to hurt her…I don't want to be hurt._ "I don't want to ruin things." Ciri whispered, as she stared absently at the flame of a candle on the bedside table. _That's bullshit, just an excuse so you can keep things safe! You're gonna push her away and then you'll be 'safe' again...safe and alone._ _You say you're a witcher, but you're a coward in love._

Ciri groused angrily, furious with herself. Heedless to her troubled thoughts, Triss' snoring continued unabated as Cirilla turned her scowl towards the sleeping sorceress and then leaned over her slumbering face.

"Is this my punishment?" She whispered scornfully, yet her expression softened as she studied the sorceress' face. _It's not your fault._

"No…" Triss mumbled in her sleep, shifting her position slightly. Cirilla raised an eyebrow in surprise. "...she loves you...…" Triss continued, and Cirilla froze, visibly shaken by the sorceress' words.

 _She knows...she knows everything! What do I do now?!_ Ciri squeezed her fingers frantically, whispering softly. "I'm sorry." _I didn't want to keep this a secret._ "I was scared...I'm scared of everything that's happening between me and her.. Can we talk? I...don't know what I'm doing and I'm worried I'll lose her…"

"Rosi loves you...baby girl…" Triss mumbled almost inaudibly, then her mouth curled in a small smile as she nuzzled her head into the pillow and continued to sleep. Her expression was soft, peaceful, her mouth slightly open, her lips gently moving as she exhaled, still sound asleep.

Cirilla smiled, then took a deep sigh of relief, realizing Triss was whispering from her tired dreams. _Oh, thank heavens! I thought she meant Cerys..._ She thought to herself, then closed her eyes. She opened her eyes, then twisted her mouth nervously as she stared at Triss. _You made me say it, though, didn't you? You tried to tell me, 'love as if you've never been hurt, kiss as though it's your last, and give all of your heart to the one you truly love'_

"Did you know?" Ciri asked aloud, her voice just a whisper, as she furrowed her brow, yet Triss didn't answer. Cirilla continued staring curiously, as her mother slept peacefully. The corner of her mouth quirked in a chuckle at Triss' relentless snoring. "You know, I bet Geralt hasn't even seen you like this..."

"Geralt…" Triss whispered in her sleep, so quiet, Ciri barely made it out.

Her eyes widened in surprise, as a warm smile crept across her face. _You're truly hopeless, even in your sleep!_

She sat in bed watching the enchantress slumber, gently brushing a few locks of the sorceress' fiery hair from her face and behind her ears. Ciri's eyes narrowed, glinting mischievously, and she slowly stretched out her hand cautiously and, ever so gently, pushed Triss' mouth closed. _That oughta stop your snoring!_ Ciri's eyes widened, she laughed silently, holding her belly, as the room suddenly fell silent. The playful act was immature yet loving, and she was feeling a little lighter, less angry with herself now, and less uncertain. As she replayed the night's events in her mind, Cirilla's expression suddenly hardened with a determined look.

 _I think I've fallen in love...it happened so suddenly, and I am scared of what it means...so, what do I do now, mother? If this ends badly, you are the only one I can turn to for comfort._ _It's so exciting...and also terrifying at the same time. I can't get her out of my minds, it's torture._

"You know, you're right. No more running, no more being afraid. I'm going to be happy, Cerys makes me happy…" Ciri whispered to herself confidently. She could feel the onset of tears as her emotions welled. She tried to build her own confidence and force back her tears, but the weight of the day's events had finally caught up with her.

"Mmmm." Triss mumbled, then shifted her body.

"Thank you." Ciri smiled, and kissed the enchantress lightly on the face. Tears shimmered in her eyes and ran down her cheeks and onto Triss' face as she squeezed her eyes shut. "I love you, with all my heart."

As Ciri lifted her lips, Triss' tired eyes fluttered open, and she raised her hand on Cirilla's neck and replied, "Love you too, baby girl...let mommy sleep, I'm exhausted. I'll teach you more about magic, I promise…" The sorceress smiled faintly, as her eyes closed and her hand slowly feel back to her side.

 _Goodnight. She's dreaming about us..._ Ciri nodded, glancing at her sister sleeping in her cradle, then shifted herself down on the bed, rolled to her side and, wiped her eyes on her blouse, taking another deep whiff of her lover's scent and smiling softly, as she nuzzled her head into her pillow trying to get to sleep. Moments later, just as she got comfortable, and felt the tiredness of her body hit her, Triss' soft snoring once again broke the silence. Cirilla groaned and threw her head back in disbelief, then laughed as she buried her head beneath her pillow to drown out the sound. _You don't do well with wine..._

 *****][*****

 _ **Kovir...Pont Vanis…**_

It was mid-morning when Geralt woke on the chair in the parlor, unshaven and groggy from lack of sleep. _Nothing a few hours of meditation wouldn't fix, but even witchers need to sleep and rest._ He thought, when he felt a familiar warmth, her warmth, on his body, then a familiar kiss, the softness of her lips, Triss' lips, on his. He'd hoped it'd never end as he opened his eyes longingly, yet knowing she wasn't there. It was an illusion, magic, his enchantress' magic. Geralt reached for her face and touched it, his fingers conjured the very same smile he'd see each morning across her face. Funny he could only think about grabbing her for another kiss in that moment, but the illusion faded to his touch, slipping between his fingers as it drifted away. The witcher lept to his feet reaching for it, but the gentle glow had changed into a large butterfly. His eyes lit-up, Geralt knew the creature well, it was Triss' signature. He was intimate with its enchanting detail, its hind and fore wings made of fire, each leg like small fiery strikes of lightening. Triss had taken great care to create its every feature and, though it was just an illusion, the sorceress had used it many times to deliver her most intimate thoughts in the form of romantic notes to her lover. Geralt tried once more to grab it, but the butterfly faded then reappeared a short distance away. He crept forward stalking his prey, carefully moving closer, then stretched out his arm but again the creature slipped away, drifting past the portrait of Triss and the witcher hanging on the wall, as it blazed a trail of fire, painting a fiery depiction in the air of two hearts merging as one. Geralt gave a half-grin, the glow from its flame reflected in his eyes, he could feel its warmth as the burning shards of its embers struck his chest.

"Omph!" He grunted, not from pain but excitement. "Triss's magic, I can feel it."

He opened his hand and the creature landed on his fingers, then slowly moved to his palm before changing into a parchment, still warm from its magical display. The witcher slowly unfolded the letter, savoring the moment, yet craving every word it contained. He began to read as he took his seat. The warmth of the fireplace graced his skin as he read the first line. "My Dearest Geralt…"

 _My Dearest Geralt,_

 _Sometimes, it is so difficult to express my feelings and thoughts in words, though my heart overflows with this love I feel for you. When this letter finds you, I imagine you'll be asleep in our bed, or perhaps resting in the parlor somewhere, when you will be woken by the gentle kiss of my lips. I know you're feeling lonely, but you are never truly alone. Take care of yourself, Geralt, and try not to brood too much. In these trying times those words are easier said than done. It's hard to be so far from your child, I know, because each time I leave Rosi's side I feel so hollow. The same emptiness I feel right this moment, so far away from you. Rosi tugs on the medallion around my neck when she misses her father...and I miss my partner, my lover, my best friend, my witcher and husband. Oh, these words that slip from my lips are but morning dew, if not spoken in your ears, my love. I have a confession to make...sometimes, at night, while you sleep, I listen to the sound of your beating heart. I snuggle my head on your chest and listen to the heart that beats a tune I alone can interpret...because it echoes my own. My dreams are always filled with you, before I eagerly wake each morning to greet the taste of your lips even before I see the morning sun. I play these games to keep alive the raging flame that is our love. Hey, it's nearly September, Rosi will be six_ _months soon. Can you believe it's been almost six months since our little witcher was born? Each day, our child looks more like you. She is so beautiful, Geralt. I try to whisper my love with these letters to bewitch your heart, as your touch and words have captivated my every being. You came back into my life when all was dark, then lit my path so I'd find my way as you walked beside me._

Geralt stood, then walked across the parlor towards Rosi's bedroom. Her carved wooden bassinet sat empty, the curtains in her bedroom were drawn shut and a sweet scented smell emitted from the fireplace that hadn't been lit for two days, since it burned itself out. He stared inside Rosi's bedroom, but never entered. The usually calming aroma of different smells unique to his little girl now became his torment as Rosi was on skellige with Triss, and far from his embrace.

"It never gets easier with time..." Geralt mumbled. He took a deep breath, and continued reading Triss letter as he walked into their bedroom.

 _I remember the very first time I met you, I was overwhelmed. I never thought anyone could stir my heart so, Geralt. You were enthralling...I fell on my face in love, but you know that. I still remember the moment your lips touched my lips for the very first time. I held your head on my breast as you wrapped your arms around me. It felt so good. Wow...how I felt in that moment could last me a lifetime. The scent of your hair, the taste of your lips, the aftertaste of your witchers' potion…oh, Geralt, I want the simplest things for our girls, for us. I'm smiling, you know? Yes, I know Ciri is a woman now, but let me reminisce of the time I had her as my little girl at Kaer Morhen. I remember your eyes, the way you'd looked at me…it made me so uncomfortable, I could barely contain myself. All the memories we've created are so vivid. So many beautiful memories, witcher, but we've had our share of bad ones, haven't we? In you, I found myself but I also found a friend to share my pains and joy. You allowed me to open my heart without sorrow, fear or hurt. In your arms, I am me! Together, we laugh and enjoy the simple moments in life and, for these reasons and more, I love you...with all of my enchanting heart. I wish to always be the fire that brightens your darkest path Geralt._

"She's going to make me cry." He mumbled. "Maybe, it's good Ciri is not here….just incase."

Geralt gazed at his sorceress' things neatly arranged on the dresser, then opened the window to let in the cool air. He wanted to leave. Their bedroom, and everything in it, reminded him of what was missing from their home. She'd stand beside the dresser each morning as he lay in bed, their home smelling of treats she'd perfected. Geralt imagined the curve of her hips, the smooth indentation in her waist, the roundness of her breast and the way she'd let the straps of her chemise hang on her arms to tease him. He reminisced about her warmth, the lure of her intoxicating scent. The witcher had almost forgotten about the letter in his clutches when his reflection in the mirror reminded him. He turned his gaze to the parchment and continued "I…"

 _I'll always be the fire to warm your heart. As far as I am from you, there is no distance too great that I cannot reach you. Each time you are in my arms, I wish I could will time to stand still, so our moments last forever. How I love you so, I just can't stop myself…I yearn for you this very moment. When I am down, your voice brings me up. When I cry, your lips kiss my tears away. Though we're an ocean apart, I send you my love, my tender passionate kiss, and my loving embrace. The magic of your warmth keeps me steady, witcher. As you read this letter, it will have been days since my departure with our child, but you need just close your eyes to be with us, lover. When I return, I'll give you the tightest squeeze, and the sweetest kiss we've ever shared. I miss you, Geralt._

 _Forever, your Triss._

 _P.S. I love it when you tug on my gown each morning, that passionate look in your eyes when I open my eyes and your face is right there. Do you know what I miss about you this very moment, Geralt? I miss your arms around my body as we lay in bed together, naked, your warm breath on my neck. I miss kissing the scars on your body, especially...that one, you know the one. It's the only scar I don't regret, because it warns every intruder that your fox has staked her claim to your wolfish heart. I miss the cliffs, where we spend so many nights. I yearn to be in your loving embrace, gazing up at the stars, but most of all I miss just having you at my side. Close your eyes and imagine my lips, Geralt. Give Ciri a hug for me, and tell her…you know. Well, Rita surprised me, she'll be joining me to Skellige. The journey will be a little easier with company...and I promise not to tarry._

He folded the letter carefully. This one, like all the others, was special, yet it held a deeper meaning somehow, he thought, then twitched his ears as the sound of galloping horses drew his attention. A sudden anger gripped him, he wanted to drown himself reminiscing about Triss. It had been months since he last hunted a beast and the sound of the fast moving horses stirred an eagerness to take a contract for the thrill. There was one he'd seen posted, which he could take before Triss, but he thought it'd be good training for Cirilla. The noise was of hoofs against ground, mail and shield rattling against the rider, mixed with the voices of men barking commands to their horses beneath the faceplate of a full helmet...Geralt, with all his experience, did not need to gaze out the window, he could distinguish the number of horses, armored, unarmored, and the wagon rumbling behind, but the witcher soon found himself in the parlor, peering through the opened window. The riders bore the flag of the royal guard, and behind them he could see the coat of arms of Kovir's King, Tancred Thyssen, yet the second banner alerted him to the ranking person in the party, the king's Sommelier, an expert of wine and steward of the wines in the Thyssen house.

Geralt opened the door and walked out onto the porch, as the Sommelier trotted his horse in a circle, then steadied the beast as he dismounted along with three of the five soldiers, one officer and two guards, "Fine day in Pont Vanis, witcher."

"Yeah, it's not raining ice or sleet. What do I owe the honor?" Geralt mumbled.

"Ah, yes. This summer is unusual, perhaps the gods have smiled on us and given us time to prepare for Radovid's encroachment."

"You have a message for me? I don't have time for small talk." Geralt mumbled. "You interrupted something."

"His Majesty, Tancred Thyssen, King of Kovir and Poviss, Lord of Velhad, Narok and Talgar..."

"Just get on with it, I know all the titles." Geralt grumbled.

"How dare you, vagrant!" A young soldier shouted from his horse.

"Stay your fucking tongue! This witcher is no vagrant. You will render the proper honors, boy!" The officer shouted, "Get down from your horse when you speak! You dare insult Geralt of Rivia? Do you not know who he is? Who his lady is?"

"No, Sir…forgave me, witcher Geralt, I..." the young guard said frantically as he struggled to get his horse to heed.

"That's better. Excuse the boy, Geralt, he's newly minted as a guard. I am Eegil." The officer spoke. "We have a message directly from the court, a request of sorts from the King. So, do you wish to read it yourself, witcher, or shall I deliver it?"

Geralt remembered the man and nodded. "I'll hear it."

Eegil unrolled the scroll, then began to read, "In honor of his sister, Her Royal Highness the Princess Gaudemunde Thyssen and her husband Prince Vermullen of Kovir, Duke of Creyden, King Tancred requests the witcher and the Lady Merigold grace his table with the finest wine from your vineyard, Corvo Bianco, in Beauclair Toussaint."

"'Finest wine'?" Geralt answered. "Duke Vermullen, Koviri Intelligence...remember that name from Roche and Dijkstra."

"Yes, witcher. The king learned from the Duke and the intelligence service that you and your sorceress are the owners of one of the oldest vineyards in the Sansretour Valley. I'm afraid you will have to pony up and share, witcher." Eegil laughed, "The princess has a liking for the finest wines and her brother seeks to please her."

"The vineyard belongs to Triss and me...it's not mine alone. It was given to me by the Duchess of Toussaint, Anna Henrietta, as payment for a contract and I gave the deed to my wife as a token of what I feel for Triss...the rest is not for your ears." Geralt said, as he walked with the man.

"Intriguing, I've always believe witchers were heartless, Geralt, but you've shown they are not. Honorable as any man, you speak of you sorceress like a knight, witcher. A man who has slain the mightiest of beasts need not demonstrate his bravery, just his love. Past mistakes, perhaps, witcher? Forgive me, I am keen to these things." Eegil mumbled, then continued, "I never took you for a romantic, witcher, but the stories are true, you and the Lady Merigold are an enchanting pair. You share saunters on the streets of Pont Vanis, and what a sight...Geralt of Rivia and the Red Fox. I was also privy to your bout with Girleath, your woman even drew her dagger, such passion!"

"Yeah, him...the fool that nearly lost his head." Geralt mumbled, eying Eegil. _Great, a romantic guard...I'm lucky Dandelion's not here_.

"Ah, the man needed to be knocked down a notch or two."

"'Red Fox', you were talking about my Triss? Did you think it'd be alright for you to call my wife a fox?"

"No, witcher! I meant no offense! The men of the Royal guards...they call the sorceress a Fox since her deeds at the abandoned castle. She protected Einar with her magic, when my brother fell in battle at her side, and for that, she holds our reverence. Forgive my lack of decorum." Eegil quickly reply, then halted.

"Your brother saved Triss and my child, I am forever in his debt." Geralt said. "Hmm, we should speak inside."

"Alas, witcher we cannot stay longer. The war, you see, needs us elsewhere. There are soldier's needing to be led and I am responsible for escorting the Duke. If you agree to the King's request, the wagon will collect the wine."

 _If Triss were here she'd know exactly which wine to give. I'll have to give them a few bottles of each, then do something about filling their demand later so they leave us alone about it._ "Alright, I will get a few bottles ready." Geralt answered. _I feel like a wine trader. Count Beledal would love to hear me say that._

The man paused, then gazed at Geralt and Triss' home, "You know, witcher, for a manor this large, I am surprised you have no servants."

"We like the quiet." ' _Hmm...Triss called herself a fox in her letter, Dandelion called her a fox in our ballad, a 'Wolf and Fox...I like the sound of it. Never put a lot of thought into it, I just figured it was Dandelion being poetic... Hmm...her hair, fire...my Red Fox._ Geralt grinned. _I think I kinda like it._

"True, we often find ourselves when we're left alone with out thoughts." Eegil said, then extended his hand, "Sadly, Geralt, I must take my leave, matters of a most pressing nature, you see. The Sommelier will lend you his expertise on wine."

"'Expertise'?" Geralt muttered. _Hmm, I think I know my own vineyard's wine._

"Ha ha...yes, the man is a steward of wines." Eegil replied, then took the reins of his horse and mounted it. "Geralt! My brother fought with honor, you owe him nothing. Farewell, witcher."

Geralt stood watching as Eegil and two of his men rode away, then the witcher began a slow walk towards the porch. He opened the door and entered, with the Sommelier and two servants in tow. They walked through the large parlor, past the main and small dining areas, towards a door in the kitchen that led to the cellar. Geralt walked down the stairs into the dark, cold room, then lit the lamps on the wall to aid the men following him. The witcher hadn't been in the room in months, so much had happened since. Geralt had planned to stock their cellar, yet the witcher hadn't gotten around to it, but, to his surprise, it seemed Triss had already saw to it. He grinned, taken aback by the sight, as the soft light of the lamp brought the room into focus. Triss had amassed a small collection of the finest wines and still much of the cellar racks stood empty. The fermented scent of aged bottles of wine dominated the room. Bottles, acquired during their many adventures, from all corners of the north, lay in racks that were carefully labeled and dated, with the oldest dating back to 1263. He gazed at the rack closest to him, it held wines that were arranged with great care from the years 1263, 1267, and 1270 to 1276. Geralt walked further into the room, he did not dare to touch the wines Triss had set aside. In the old dusty racks, he reached for bottles of Beauclair White, Erveluce, Est Est, Fiorano and Pomino, then he remembered the request had been for wine from their vineyard Corvo Bianco. Geralt gazed at the bottle of Erveluce, he was fond of it, and, from the carefully stack bottles, he knew his sorceress knew that as well. He pointed to the rack on the right wall, it contained wines from their vineyard and wine given to the witcher as gift for his deeds in Beauclair, his namesake White Wolf, the exclusive Sangreal, and his vineyard's own famed Sepremento.

"This is it?! White Wolf...I had heard of the merger of Coronata and Vermentino—who hasn't?—I simply must sample a bottle, I'm sure the Duke and the Princess will be intrigued as well and...that is Sangreal?! I...should...I must ask how you came upon this?" The man's excitement turned guarded as he eyed the witcher.

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you're getting at. Anarietta likes to send us bottles out of gratitude for tending...a problem she had." Geralt said. His tone disgruntled, testy. "And you cannot have any."

"'A problem' he says...c'mon, we have all heard the rumors about what transpired in Toussaint. Vampires, ghouls...one hears all manner of ghastly things. And 'Anarietta'...my witcher, you must indeed be close to the Duchess...a vineyard, Sangreal…"

"I don't know if I'd say 'close', but we're on good terms...I dare say with her sister Syanna as well. I helped them reconcile."

"Well, that confirms another rumor going around. You are indeed a font of information, witcher." The man laughed. "Your lady must be on guard, witcher, the women of the court gossip...you are coveted by all, perhaps even in Toussaint in seems."

"What are you getting at? Hurry this up!" Geralt grumbled, narrowing his eyes. "Are you trying to imply something between me and the Duchess? Watch your mouth. Triss has nothing to worry about, show me a woman who can compare to her...there's none, not in Toussaint, not here in Kovir, or anywhere. Our life isn't fodder for the court gossipmongers. Take what you came for and leave!" _Everyone thinks the worst of witcher...monsters, freaks, we deserve nothing, now they think we can't even truly love someone._

"Pardon me, I lose myself..."

Geralt allowed the man to select bottles and barrels from their finest wines for King Tancred, then closed the cellar as the men loaded their wagon with twelve bottles and six barrels of a variety of wines.

"Extend my regrets to His Highness, I will make arrangements to ensure more barrels of wine get delivered to the palace." Geralt muttered, forcing some semblance of courtesy.

"Have you considered entering the wine trade, witcher?" The Sommelier asked.

"No, but I've been asked a few times, and haven't given it any thought."

"Well, witcher, if you ever consider it, the court will be your patron. Corvo Bianco is highly desired by the nobles of Kovir. Your Sepremento is an exquisite treasure, you cannot deny the world it's pleasure and horde it all for yourself." The man bowed, his palms together, as he bid farewell. "I will convey your message to the King."

"Mmhmm." Geralt growled, then focused his eyes on a person walking towards their manor far in the distance.

He sighed, then leaned against the brick and wood balustrade of the porch, watching the boy as he approached. He walked passed the stone walls at the edge of the manor where a gate would have stood had they had one and, judging by the way he measured up to the wall, the young lad was no more than four and half feet tall. He walked nervously towards the house, quickly glancing over his shoulder with each step, then cowered his postured as he got closer to the house. The witcher could see that the boy carried a small satchel slung across his body, then he opened it, pulling out a letter. Geralt pushed off the balustrade and crossed his arms, as the young nervously took in deep breaths struggling to speak.

"Ma-m-m-master w-w-witcher, I h-have a l-let-..."

"Calm down and speak, what do you have for me?" Geralt said recognizing the postmaster satchel on the boy. "Are you afraid of me?"

The young boy nodded, then answered, "The lads say 'tis a wolf who stays in this house, witcher, a man-eater..."

"Mmhmm, he's huge, bigger than any you've seen before, but as far as I know he hasn't eaten a man...maybe just a little boy."

The color drained from the boy's face, and his eyes darted about. He tried to scream but the only words he could utter was a cry for his mother. "Mommy."

 _Maybe, I went too far._ "Pyro is not a threat." Geralt mumbled. "The letter, give it here."

"Thanks witcher, the postmaster bid me give you this." The boy said as he climbed up the stairs and handed Geralt the letter.

"Stay calm, kid." Geralt said. Pyro had walked towards the door and his slow growls terrified the boy even more. The creature, standing on all four legs, was a bit taller than the young boy.

He gazed up at Pyro, then over his shoulder, then began to cry. Geralt stood almost perplexed as the boy backed away. He removed coins from a pouch, a few hundred bezants in total, then the witcher handed them to the panicked boy. Pyro walked out onto the porch and stood beside the witcher, who then used his hand to block the wolf. The young boy continued, slowly at first, but his fear of the creature had overcame his rationale. He turned stuttered his gratitude, then tucked his coined and ran, shouting as he took the quickest route he could find off the grounds. Pyro climbed down the stairs, whined.

"Can you blame him? Your size is unnatural." Geralt grunted, as the the wolf disappeared behind the house to go on a hunt.

 _Hmm, never seen that before. Mostly people are scared of me, now I'm competing with another freak._ He thought, then opened the door and calmly made his way to the lounge, knowing the boy would be safe. He took a seat and read the inscription next to the seal. It simply read, _B._ but the witcher deduced it was Count Beledal. He had met the man in Toussaint, but they hadn't spoken since their last encounter in Beauclair.

"Hmm, another wine proposal...or maybe another contract for a witcher to escort him on a crazy obsession." Geralt mumbled as he opened the note and began to read.

 _Geralt of Rivia,_

 _Forgive the sudden discourse, but on my most recent visit to Beauclair I visited your vineyard, Corvo Bianco. Where are my manners, first I must congratulate you and your lady, witcher. I recently learned you had married, to the famous and illustrious adviser to our King no less, and not only that but you have also sired a child. You once again have defied the fates and added to the lore that is Geralt of Rivia. The stories go that witchers and sorceresses are barren, yet you and your sorceress have found a way to bring that which is most precious into the world. If I can be so sanguine, I humbly request you to petition your sorceress, to see if she could use her famed talents to heal my Clarissa, that she may yet feel the dirt beneath her feet and feel the air on her face as she sits atop a horse. Elisa, wife of Master Buyvarde also a student of Aretuza—perhaps your wife knows of her—though she did not complete, was able to use what she had learned from her time at the academy and the elves in the Dragon Mountains to help my daughter. My Clarissa could sit for a while and stare out the window—such joy, witcher—though her healing was brief. Elisa warned she has reached the limits of her talent and when Clarissa mentioned my exploits with the witcher Geralt of Rivia, she instructed us to seek the aid of your Lady Merigold. My love and light Arabella would be delighted to meet your sorceress, Geralt._

 _I have done all a father could do, witcher, and I long to bring a smile to my daughter's face, to hold her hands as we walk down the streets of Kovir. Alas, I know I cannot expect much, old friend—I hope I am not too bold to claim us as such. It has been twelve years since Clarissa's injury. My paintings are her only window to the world. Her favorite is the painting of you slaying the giant centipede. Your sorceress is an intriguing woman and her name is on the tongue of every citizen of Kovir, Toussaint, Redania and Nilfgaard, though I fear the latters are not in a positive light. Corvo Bianco is a marvel, it has the recognition and prestige as one of the oldest vineyards in the duchy. It's Sepremento is a wine above all else. Usually the vineyards eye each other with envy, yet there seems to be an unspoken agreement that Corvo Bianco is off limits, protected, and they all speak of you with such high regard. Geralt, the wines of your vineyard could prove to be a profitable venture, so I am once again proposing a partnership. We must discuss it, you will see the sense of it, I'm sure, but that is a matter for another time as my request is more of a personal nature. I am not oblivious to the specter of war that lingers over my homeland. In that, I bid you luck on the path, witcher._

 _Count Beledal._

"Even for Triss, there may not be much she can do for the girl...magic like that is dangerous. Twelve years is a long time, muscle degeneration...but if the other sorceress managed some healing with ointment, there is some hope. I'll leave it to Triss to decide, I'm a witcher and this is no curse. Witcher potions heal witchers but a normal human will die. Hmm, desperate people will do anything...hope he doesn't do anything stupid." Geralt mumbled to himself.

He folded the Count's letter and placed it on the table, then huffed as he fell back on the settee. He was tired, exhausted and had barely a minute's sleep since Triss left days ago. The witcher had hoped the long training sessions, and caring for their mares Roach and Broggha, would tire his body out and induce sleep, but he hadn't much hope left, he'd already tried more than once without success. Geralt glimpsed up at their family portrait on the wall. _I should be used to it, the quietness and loneliness, I'm a witcher_. He thought, but he couldn't get used to what he felt when his sorceress and children were absent. The feeling of being away from them was unsettling. It was a strange pain, deep inside him, an emptiness for Triss that dulled his senses to anything else, and nothing he did he could fill the void, or turn his mind from the deep yearning he was feeling. He remembered the feeling well, he'd felt it before after reading her letter in Toussaint, but this time it was stronger, much stronger, and gnawing at his heart. Geralt didn't begrudge Cirilla for leaving to join Triss on Skellige, in truth, he took great joy in how their relationship had blossomed and how close they had gotten, though part of him selfishly wished she'd stayed. Their home felt so empty. As Geralt stewed in his morose reverie, he heard the sound of the backdoor open and the tap— _tk-tk,tk-tk_ —of paws walking across the wooden floor. He turned his head just as Pyro entered the sitting room. He hadn't seen the wolf since Count Beledal's letter was delivered. The creature's mood had also changed after the girls' departure, it had become quiet and lazy, often sleeping by Rosi's bassinet, around the house or outside under the tree after watching the witcher tend to his rose garden. Sometimes, the creature would go out hunting and return with blood on its snout, yet its mood remained the same. On this occasion, Pyro had a rabbit clutched in its jaws. ' _He's just like me.'_ Geralt muttered, as the wolf walked over and sat, then threw the rabbit on the floor. Pyro pushed the dead prey closer with his snout as Geralt took the wolf's head in his hands and affectionately rubbed its head and neck.

"I know, nothing helps does it, boy?" He mumbled, as the creature gave out of a soft whine. "I miss them too. You know, you remind me of a goat Eskel kept at Kaer Morhen."

"Grrrr." Pyro replied.

"Really? Fine, but that goat had talent. Hmm, he never brought me dinner though." Geralt grinned as the creature slumped its body.

In his loneliness, he often found himself talking to Pyro. Not just about his sorceress and girls, but every imaginable topic, even if the creature was asleep. Although they hadn't initially bonded, in their shared loneliness, both he and Pyro had gotten along remarkably well over the past days. The wolf was quiet and listened, a silent confidant, which Geralt liked in animals. _Just like Roach._ Geralt sighed, then lay back on the lounge. As soon as he did, Pyro hopped to his feet and went into their bedroom. He returned moments later with Triss' shawl in his mouth, then climbed up, and rested his head beside the witcher's lap. Geralt's eyes were closed, but he knew that scent. The witcher opened his eyes knowing sleep would never come, then he caught sight of Triss' shawl dangling in Pyro's mouth.

"Give it!" Geralt muttered, extending a hand. The wolf had placed the shawl beside his leg and was sniffing and pushing it. Pyro growled softly at the sight of the witcher's hand approaching, then took the shawl possessively between his teeth. "You tear it, Triss will torch you. She loves that shawl. Give it!"

Pyro held it in his mouth for a moment, before reluctantly dropping the shawl on Geralt's lap. He jumped down from the lounge and retreated to Rosi's bedroom, as the witcher lifted the shawl and inspected it for tears. _No tears, good._ _It's nice, Triss always did have great taste_ , Geralt thought, then grinning, he brought the shawl to his nose and inhaled. It still held her scent, and another, Rosi's infant smell. Geralt draped it over his head to block out the midday light, then closed his eyes. Their scents were intoxicating, soothing in a way. Alone with just Triss' love, the feel of her body and lips to reminisce on, Geralt embraced the ache of saudade, remembering his enchantress' illusion from the morning.

"It was so real." He mumbled.

Plunging into a daydream, his thoughts shifted between his girls. First Cirilla, his ashen-haired daughter, then to his sorceress Triss, finally his mind rested on their daughter Rosina, Rosi as everyone called her. Geralt could smell her scent on the shawl and though Triss' scent held him captive, it was no match for the calm Rosi's unique scent brought him. He knew how Rosi's smell. The witcher had held, cradled, and kissed his child and her scent was hers alone, but he had no words that could accurately describe it, say comparing them to simple everyday things. Her hair held the sweetest smell, milky with a hint of fruitiness. Rosi's body smelled like maple, but faint, in fact, so faint that Geralt thought the slightest breeze might whisk it away. Always tucked in one of the many tiny booties Keira had knitted for her, Rosi's feet smelled like warm, freshly-baked bread, covered with cinnamon, and she'd always giggle loudly as he played with them. Geralt wondered what they were doing at that very moment in Skellige, were they safe. He tried to imagine them together in Kaer Trolde. Geralt wasn't sure how long his endless reverie went on, it wasn't sleep, or a dream, he knew that, but the distraction was something pleasant. He was quickly snapped out of his daydream by a loud humming sound emanating from the main dining room.

 _I know that sound, a portal. Three...two...one, mmhmm, everything crashing around. Triss knows where to teleport, so she doesn't leave a mess._ His shawl-covered head lifted swiftly as he listened intently. Pyro calmly raised his head as well, they both knew the scent did not belong to the persons they had hoped.

"Geralt! Are you here?"

"Hmm." He mumbled, beneath his breath, then dropped his head back onto the cushion in disappointment. The voice belonged to he and Triss' mutual friend, the sorceress Keira Metz.

"Gera—" Keira cut off her words when she saw the witcher lying on the lounge. He'd heard her enter the parlor, but Geralt did not raise his head or open his eyes. The witcher felt Pyro's paws digging into his legs as the wolf tried to wake him, before hopping down and walking across the room to greet the sorceress. He wasn't sure when the creature had returned, but it recognized Keira and moved towards her.

"Hello, boy! You taking care of him, are you?" Keira whispered, trying to be quiet. "Careful, you're going to get dog hair all over my dress."

"Grrr."

"What? You don't like being called a dog? Alright then, but I will turn you into a coat if you get your fur on my dress." Keira whispered playfully as she patted Pyro's head. He brushed his body against her dress and the sorceress rolled her eyes. _Boys, they never listen, no matter the species._

Geralt listened as Pyro slowly walk back towards the lounge and lay on the floor just beside the witcher's feet. He then followed Keira's progress as she walked calmly around the room, the silky swish of her dress and the soft tapping of her slippers on their wooden floor. The sorceress would stop every now and Geralt listened as she'd pick something up and then replace it. "Tsk, tsk." He heard her mutter to herself. Morose and alone, Geralt had felt little impetus to tidy up after himself, the witcher deduced he had time to do that before they returned. As Keira moved around the room, she noticed a plate with barely touched food, several wine mugs and empty bottles, two muddy shirts strewn on the floor. Just beside the fireplace, Keira nearly tripped over his crossbow, which lay on the floor, atop another of his shirts, where he'd left it when he began tinkering on it nights before.

 _Witchers, always tinkering with their toys._ She chuckled, remembering Lambert who would leave his unfinished bombs lying about their home, far across the other side of Pont Vanis.

Keira stubbed her toe on a second unstrung crossbow, and at this last act muttered a curse under her breath as she pushed the contraption aside with her foot. Geralt knew she had hurt herself, but the witcher had heard enough of her judgemental sighs and wanted to know why she was there.

"I'm not asleep." He muttered from beneath the shawl. "And you made a mess in there with your portal."

"Good then. Geralt, you should be ashamed." Keira said, not missing a beat. "I'll deal with the mess I made, you get up and clean this."

"Later." He mumbled, sitting up.

Geralt lifted the shawl from his face and glared at the sorceress. She stood with her hands on her hips, giving him her best scolding look she could muster. It was one he was familiar with, and immune to, but her expression softened as she looked at him. He hadn't shaved in days and his beard was straggly, his eyes were sunken and his shirt still bore the stains from his training and efforts in the garden.

"I say, Geralt dear, you look awful." Keira said.

"Thanks." He muttered. "Why are you here, Keira?"

"I'm sorry, Geralt, it's just…when was the last time you slept?"

"Keira…"

"A letter for Triss. I tried speak to her but her megascope wasn't responding. I assumed she left it here, but Rita won't travel without hers, yet she isn't responding either. I…did not want to pass the message through Yennefer, because it contains important information about security matters for Kovir, the rest concern the Conclave and Council, matters she is not privy to, nor should she be." Keira frowned, her eyes narrowed as she reached into a pocket on her dress and pulled out folded parchment with a malicious smile. "I was hoping I could leave it with you, I'm sure your woman has interesting ways of reaching you. Forgive me, but I asked Yennefer to contact Triss and make her aware that I need to speak to her urgently."

"Leave it on the table, Keira."

"Alright." She answered, then did as he instructed. Keira turned to face Geralt now with a worried expression on her face and his eyes narrowed, uncomfortable under her scrutiny.

"You didn't answer my question, Geralt. When did you last sleep?"

"I don't know…the night before Triss left?" He mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

"You poor thing…"

"I know, I'm just a witcher." Geralt replied. He stared at the floor, shaking his head.

Keira looked on awkwardly, "That's not what I meant."

"Hmm, I know. How am I supposed to go on the path if I can't weather a few nights away from them? It's pitiful...and miserable to be apart."

 _What's pathetic, witcher, was you thinking Yen—that woman—could ever be what you truly needed or believing she'd bring you happiness and even treat you better than Triss could._ "You think love is pathetic?" Keira asked, then waited for an answer that never came. She chuckled, then continued affectionately, "Oh, Geralty-poo! Stop it, I think it's sweet and romantic."

"You came here to teased me?" He mumbled.

Keira eyes gleamed, her lips curled with a soft smile, as she walked over and sat next to him. "I don't enjoy this, so I know they wouldn't want to see you like this. You need to take care of yourself, take care of your home."

"I'm not myself. No matter what I do I can't get my mind away from Triss, Rosi and Ciri. I can't sleep in there. Her scent is everywhere, Keira..." Geralt mumbled. _I feel as if part of me is missing..._

"Your lover is away, and you want her to be here at your side, it's only natural, Geralt. Believe me I know the longing." I know what Triss endured when she gave you her heart so long ago. The ignorant masses like to call your kind unemotional, and I know you and your brothers like to play that up, but I've learned the truth from Lambert. It's not as easy to convey, but I know you feel. Look at you, even witchers feel the need for companionship."

"'You learned that from Lambert?"

"Be quiet and listen. Lambert pouts—I find it deeply attractive actually—but, in your case, you are simply love-stricken. I remember it wasn't always this way, Geralt. You are both experiencing something you've never had before...something real, love that is unequivocal. You're fond of the intimacy you share before, and now as husband and wife. Suddenly she's so far away...add your girls into the mix and you must be losing your mind." Keira chuckled, her eyes fixed on him, then once more she caught a glimpse of the barely touched food and quickly formed a plan in her mind. "I think you just need some company...an old friend, perhaps, to cheer you up."

"Hmm." Geralt sighed.

"First, you need to bathe. Clean yourself up, and I will take care of…this." Keira said, gesturing to the room as a whole. "When was the last time you had a proper meal?"

Geralt just shrugged, then mumbled. "Meal?"

 _Is he just going to repeat everything I say?_ Keira frowned, shaking her head. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go run a bath. I have a lot to do here…"

"Shouldn't you be with Lambert, bothering him?" Geralt said. He stared, amused, then shrugged and got to his feet. He headed off towards the kitchen. The witcher had put some water over the fire to boil in preparation for his bath after his training, before he'd decided to loaf about, but the fire had since burned itself out and the water wasn't as hot as he'd like it to be, but it'd do. He grabbed the large bucket and took them to the bathroom.

"Of course, but my Lambert is on a hunt. See, dear, you're not the only one feeling alone." Keira answered.

There was truth in the sorceress' words, but not wholly. Her witcher was on a hunt, and she did feel lonely, but Keira had stopped by on Triss' behest. Before she departed for Ard Skellig, Triss had been worried about her husband and secretly asked her sister to do her the courtesy of looking in on Geralt and Keira had used the letter as a pretext for her visit. Triss knew her absence, but especially Rosi's absence, would be difficult for her witcher. Geralt hadn't been away from his child since her birth. The witcher poured some of the water into a basin then poured the rest into the tub. He stood in front of the mirror and took a quick look at himself.

"Keira's right, I look awful." The witcher said to himself, then tilted his face from side to side, inspecting his beard, and dirty skin.

It took some time to shave and bathe properly, and after he had finished the water was filthy with hair and dirt. Geralt stood in front of the mirror once more. He looked better, his beard trimmed, his hair clean, and once again the witcher looked more like himself. He wore a clean shirt and trousers, then tidied up the bath area before walking out into the parlor. The witcher was surprised to see that the sitting area was spotless. Plates, mugs, bottles, Pyros dead rabbit, even his crossbows were gone. It was as if he'd stepped back in time to before his sorceress had left, then a fleeting feeling of guilt took hold.

"Geralt, is that you? Have you cleaned up?" Keira yelled from the dining room.

"Mmhmm." He muttered. "I'm sorry, you shouldn't have had to..."

"Nonsense witcher, it was nothing." She yelled back. "Could you be a darling and find us something nice to drink while we eat?"

 _Eat? She's cooked something? Already?_ Geralt thought as he headed into the kitchen but it was spotless. "What the hell?"

He walked back down into the cellar, grabbed a bottle of Erveluce from one of the racks, then headed back towards the dining area. The witcher's eyes widened in shock. The table was covered with an assortment of good food, expensive and rare meats.

"Keira…how? I know you didn't just make all this." Geralt said, squinting suspiciously, although his stomach growled at the sight and the smells.

"I have my secrets, witcher. Do I inquire as to how you make short work of a pack of monsters or follow some beast by its invisible tracks?" Keira said, sitting down. "I'm hungry, so sit!"

"Fair enough."

"Now, witcher, pour us each some wine and sit down, you must be famished."

Geralt did as the sorceress commanded, then took his seat. They ate, drank and talked for hours. Keira was the last person the witcher had expected to see that day, yet he was glad she came. He had to admit, the enchantress had her own snappy charm and though she remained closest to his Triss, he and Keira had become friends in their own right over the years. He, like his sorceress, owed Keira and Margarita a debt. Geralt looked out the window and saw the sun setting beyond the garden outside. He scratched his head nervously, then decided to broach a subject he'd kept to himself. _I don't want to screw this up, and she might be able help._

"I want to show you something. It's…outside, in the garden."

"Oh, Geralt, I'm intrigued." Keira said, then jested, "But what would your lover say if she learns about our little garden stroll?"

"Hmm, very funny." He mumbled, standing up to head outside as Keira winked and chuckled to herself.

"Hang on, witcher, just let me grab my goblet."

As they approached the secluded spot at the end of the garden, Geralt spoke. He was anxious. "Look, I don't want you to tell Triss about this, okay? Not until I've shown her...and don't judge." He said.

It was silly, but Geralt was self-conscious about his efforts, especially if he failed. When they reached the spot far in the garden, they stopped. Keira's eyes widened as she took in the sight. Attuned to all things magical, like her sisters, she felt the magic emanating from the garden, as her hand holding her wine goblet slowly fell away from her mouth to her side. After a brief moment, the enchantress turned towards Geralt shaking her head. Keira knew how his gesture would carry forward with Triss.

"You're going to make her cry her eyes out, you know?"

"I know, but I don't want that, I've already done enough, caused enough heartache, Keira." Geralt mumbled, "Triss's suffered enough, in Novigrad, Temeria...you know the story...but she still kept it. She said it was to serve as a warning, but I know why she kept it...because I gave it her."

"She loves you, Geralt. Why you took so long to see it, I'll never know, but you were always a fool, witcher. Idiot, her cries will not be of anguish or pain, but love." Keira smiled as the witcher looked at her, his brow still furrowed with worry, as she nudged him with her shoulder. "When did our little Geralt of Rivia become so romantic?"

"Don't tell anyone. It's just…she wanted...no, I wanted to give her this, I promised her." He muttered. "What do you think...how are they coming along? I think they look good, healthy, but…they're different, special, and I don't want to make a mistake."

"You've done a remarkable job Geralt. I know you witchers know your herbalism, Lambert always behaves as though he knows more than I do—he doesn't, by the way, it's not even a contest—but I've never seen these cultivated before, say by elves. Remarkable." Keira said, then brought her hand up to her mouth in thought. "You know the weather here in Kovir is harsh, especially the winters, the frost is devastating. Since we moved here, many of my own herbs have not fared well in the Koviri winter…so I worked on a remedy."

"What remedy?"

She smiled at him proudly. "I created a substance, a potion of sorts. When diluted with water and applied at the base of a plant, it protects it from almost all of the effects of frost. It's not perfect of course—not yet, at least—but it's better than the alternative. I'll give you a vial later and the list of ingredients. Your lover will be delighted to brew more for you. Come, sit with me inside for a while."

"Thanks, Keira." Geralt said, as they walked back and into the parlor. "I will tell Triss you came to visit when they return."

"No need, Triss knows I came, witcher. Even absent, she's caring for you." Keira said as they sat side by side on the lounge.

"Yeah." Geralt tilted his head, his eyes suddenly sparked to life, like they did to Triss' letter. He was grinning, his first true smile since she left. The witcher nodded awkwardly in appreciation. "You know, Rosi will be sad if you make a coat out of her wolf."

"It was just a jest, Geralt. I love the little darling and I'd never take away her pet, though the thought did cross my mind. He litter my dress with fur." Keira smiled, "Don't worry, when you wake, you both will feel much better now you've eaten something proper. I say, Geralt, you are hopeless without your Triss."

"When I wake'?"

Keira took a sip from her wine, smiled and then leaned up and whispered into his ear.

"Keira, no, not agai—" Geralt said as he slumped over in the sorceress' lap.

Keira gently placed him on the lounge, then turned towards Pyro. "Take care of him, boy," She took a quick look at Geralt with a brief smile, then whispered, "...and you take care, witcher."

* * *

 **Reminder:** Post reviews as a guest only if the site gives you a message saying you've already left a review for this chapter. Things should be fine for all future chapters. Thanks for understanding.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think I am always looking forward to improving my writing and ideas.**

* * *

 **If my story offends your CANON, I DON'T CARE.** See my profile and read my first rule. Don't like it? Too bad. This story was written for people who enjoy creativity, people like me. **If I hurt your feelings by doing certain things in this story, just remember, you are free to go and read something else.** I know it's a surprise to you but its true. **Cheers**


	24. We Need Each Other

**Chapter 24: We Need Each Other**

 _ **Morning, August 31, 1275...Kaer Trolde.**_

It was early morning when Triss woke to prepare herself for her meeting with Cerys. The sorceress wore a snug-fit foxy dress that covered up her bust. The modest yet stylish design left her shoulders bare, its support hugging her neck with a simple neckline that exposed whatever necklace she wore. The dress' narrow waist and simple but elegant belt accentuated her waistline, its soft flow stretching across her body, hanging well below the ankle, but the length was not equal all around. To top off her look, Triss pulled the witcher medallion into the opening of her neckline. She'd added a hook to the old chain and shortened the necklace, allowing it to rest high above her breast with the excess chain draped at her back. The enchantress pinned her hair in loose style, allowing a few of her curly auburn locks to tumble down across her shoulders. She wore no maquillage, her cheeks blushed rosily, her freckles spread across her face like fireflies in the evening sky. Triss' lips were pouty, missing her morning rituals with Geralt, as she took her seat before the mirror. She turned as Cirilla twisted lightly in bed asleep, with Rosi at her side. She was dreaming in sweat, and moaning in lust about the kisses shared the night before with her Skelliger lover. Cirilla gripped the sheet, curling her body, then mumbled inaudible commands as she hugged the pillow and clamped her legs around it. Alina softly knocked, then entered the sorceress' bedchambers wearing a beautiful fashionable dress, a style common among the ladies in waiting at the Koviri court. Lina's assured strides, her manners and gestures, stemmed from her position as a lady-in-waiting. Her confidence was not uncommon in women of Kovir, and the young woman was certainly of Kovir. Together, she and Triss waited for Ciri and the sorceress Margarita, who had yet to waken from her bout with wine the night before.

Triss smiled as Alina nodded speaking softly, so as to not wake Cirilla and Rosina. "She's dreaming, m'lady. Should I remove the little one?"

"No! Rosi is in no danger, Lina, and from the looks of it…"

Cirilla woke, gasping and sweating, with memories of Cerys' lips in places she dared not speak aloud. Her eyes caught Triss sitting and staring, then they shifted to Alina who held a teasing smile on her face. Cirilla blushed, and lowered her eyes as she pulled the sheet to cover herself, "Was I…"

"Yes." Triss whispered.

"Could you…?"

"No, but, you were dreaming about someone, calling their name and hugging your pillow." Triss laughed, as Lina giggled from her seat. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were making love to them."

Cirilla sighed in relief, then shook her head and pouted her lips. She buried her face in her pillow, screaming and punching in disappointment that her lustful experience was just a dream. Her roughness startled Rosi, who woke in a panic-stricken cry that halted as quickly as it began when Ciri took her into her arms and whispered. "I'm sorry, little sis...did I startle you? I didn't mean to. There...there."

Lina rose to her feet, arms stretched as she walked towards the bed. "I'll take her, m'lady, and run you a warm bath."

"Thanks, Lina, but no need to run me a bath, I can take care of that myself. You are not our servant. Besides, I'll need a cold bath to shake this feeling." Ciri mumbled as she handed Rosi to Lina, then slipped from the bed to take a cold bath.

"Here, let me see your arm." Triss said, as Ciri walked by. Lina took a seat beside Triss, as the enchantress reached for Ciri's left arm and inspected the wound. With her application of a little magic and some ointment, the dull pain quickly faded. "Wait a few minutes before your bath, love...Ciri is right, Lina, you are here to help me with Rosi but you are not a servant. I wouldn't ask these things of you."

"Yes, m'lady, but I've grown attached to your lot." Lina replied.

"As are we to you, Lina." Triss replied. She turned to Ciri, then eyed the door as Rita walked in.

Rita was wearing a soft green dress with yellow trimming that covered her entire body. Though tightly-fitting, it was reserved in its design. A small belt infused with magic stylishly accentuated her waist as a perfect adornment. The enchantress was glowing, yet her eyes held a familiar longing Triss was all too familiar with. She walked to Lina and Rosi, then placed a bracelet adorned with three small charms around Rosi's wrist. Rita carefully adjusted the chain to make it smaller, setting it to Rosina's tiny wrist, then whispered the engravings on each charm as Triss watched. She kissed Rosi's forehead and held it before taking her seat.

"What does it say, Rita?" Triss whispered with a soft smile.

Rita slipped a soft smirk, then answered, "The first is from Keira...it reads 'Stand not in the shadow of others,... _Keira_ '...the second reads 'Rosina...', and the last is from me and it reads, 'Never be small or settle, dare to be remarkable... _Rita_.'...We made it for the little darling and I intended to place it on her earlier, but it slipped my mind."

"Thanks, Rita, it's lovely." Triss whispered, pulling on Rosi's tiny cheek. _Nothing like a little magic to keep their eyes on Rosi._

"She's our little fire, Triss, and no matter where she is, whenever she calls, we'll come to her." Rita whispered. "We added a little something to, you know...check on her from time to time."

Cirilla was quick with her bath. She climbed from the tub hiding behind a wooden divider, then wrapped her body with a towel. She greeted the sorceress Margarita, then coyishly hid her face as she fastened her hair in a similar manner to Triss, before donning her blouse and pants. A thick leather corset wrapped her waist, covered by a silver belt adorned with blue crystals at the center of each square. It was a familiar outfit Cirilla had worn before. She fastened two leather garters to her arms, her small dagger to her waist, then took Rosi from Lina's arms and climbed onto bed.

"Why is Cirilla behaving so demure?" Rita whispered curiously as Triss crossed her legs, turning her head to gaze at Ciri, then back to Rita.

"Ciri had a risque dream and…"

"Triss!" Ciri shouted, her face contorted as she scowled, then she mumbled under her breath, "You're one to talk. 'Geralt...oh, Geralt!'"

"Hey, that's not fair and you know it." Triss replied.

"Oh, isn't it?" Ciri sniggered. "You need him all the time, even in your dreams you were calling his name….like last night, 'Geralt...Geralt'. I wonder...what was he doing to you, exactly?"

"Ciri, stop it." Triss said, pursing her lips, and slipping a smile. "I need him all the time because he makes me laugh, Ciri. Even in the darkest times he can bring a smile to my face. I'm my best me when he's with me. Whenever he's gone, nothing feels the same, and nothing feels good until he's back at my side again. I love that feeling that takes hold of my body...when he touches me, the sound of his voice...It makes me feel..."

"...safe!" Triss and Ciri both spoke in unison.

"I know what you mean...just wanted to see you gush over him a bit." Ciri mumbled. "Stay focused, you have work to do here in Skellige, remember?"

"What?! I haven't forgotten. I..."

Rita, Cirilla and Alina burst into wild laughter. Rosi joined them, softly giggling and gurgling though she was oblivious as to why they were all laughing. Ciri simpered, then her voice softened, "See? You can't help it! Look at your face...how you lose yourself at the mere mention of your Geralt. Everyday, I see in you a tiny bit of what he loves."

Triss' face lit in a hue of red, as a cold sweat ran down her neck. _Dammit, she reads me like a book! Am I so infatuated by him?_ "Alright, Ciri, you and these two has had your fun teasing."

"Mmhmm, we have. Even Rosi's laughing." Ciri whispered.

"You know, I asked your father a question once, as we were laying in bed after one of our many intense, passionate, all-day sessions of lovemaking. We clung to each other, sweat ran in rivulets down our bodies, mingling and dripping on the sheets..."

"Ah! Must you mention the lovemaking and be so vivid?" Ciri asked, then gently rocked Rosi. "She's too young to hear that..."

"Yes, and I'm only at the beginning." Triss answered, then tilted her head as Cirilla lifted Rosina to her face and tickled her belly with her mouth. She stared at both girls, then squinted maliciously and whispered, "I can describe it, if you wish? So intoxicating, that incredible scent he exuded, his flesh on my lips as I kissed his skin. Our bedroom smelled of his subtle musk, my sweat, our odors were inseparable…"

"Triss!" Margarita coughed. Triss' vivid description of her encounter made the sorceress fidget in her seat. "Please…" _I should've made Eskel stay with me a while longer. I don't enjoy this feeling of longing at all._

"Ugh, I'm going to throw up if you keep talking about you and Geralt in bed." Ciri said as both women laughed. She mockingly stuck out her tongue as if she was going to be sick, causing Rosi to giggle and kick wildly. "I've walked in on you two before, I know what you do when the door is shut."

"Alright, love. Rita? You alright? Rosi has no idea what we are talking about, Ciri, and she's reaching for your hair again." Triss said, as Ciri placed Rosi on her back and watched her violently rolled to her tummy.

"Yes, I'm alright." Rita answered, then crossed her legs and leaned forward watching Ciri roll Rosi over onces more, only to see her sister roll back onto her tummy lifting both hands and feet as she smiled at her mother.

"Ciri, must you be so...so rough with your sister?"

"Yes, she'll be a sorceress and a witcher. Geralt, our father, will not go easy on her. You remember my training with Coen at Kaer Morhen?"

"I remember, but…Geralt is always soft with his girls, he was with Alvin too until I forced him to step up and be a father to the boy. So many memories...I remember your training well. Back then, you were splendid..."

"You lie. I was a show-off, and the witchers were clueless on how to deal with a girl." Ciri interrupted, smiling. "Alvin, you've mentioned him quite a few times, always with that sad look in your eyes. Tell me, what happened to him?"

Triss frowned, her eyes darted about and her hands instinctively clamped on her dress. It had been a while since she truly thought about Alvin's fate, though not a day had gone by when her thoughts didn't stray to him. That sweet little boy who, like Ciri, possessed such impressive abilities. She sat quietly for a moment, thinking back to Vizima, Geralt and now Alvin, as she'd done so many times. The enchantress knew she'd face this question, but was wholly unprepared for it. There were times when Triss wanted to ask her witcher about Alvin, but that was a wound she'd hoped to confront on her own terms. He wasn't her child, yet, as she loved Ciri, the sorceress came to love the boy as though he were her own son. She'd even hoped for a life with Geralt then, caring for him, but now all that was left were memories and her dreams about what he'd look like, were he still there. So much had happened after Alvin vanished, but the boy was never too far, as Geralt and Cirilla were never too far from her heart and mind. If asked, Triss would describe her sadness and heartache as a frozen prison, in truth those memories were like a wild beast eating at her heart, threatening to devour the enchantress whole as she dwelled on what could have been and where she'd gone wrong in his care. A beast that was only kept at bay as she learned to appreciate what was now, with Geralt at her side.

"It's cruel how the heart still beats even when its shattered." Triss whispered, her expression hardened, as she swallowed and closed her eyes. She rose from her seat, and climbed into bed beside Ciri and Rosi, then leaned her head on Cirilla's shoulder. "Alvin vanished. In a sense, he was your brother. The boy was my second chance to be a mother and I failed...miserably."

"And your first chance?" Ciri whispered.

"My first was with you, Ciri. It was painfully brief, but I truly felt like a mother then. _Geralt trusted me and called me first...Had I the confidence in myself and the knowledge needed to tend to your magical training then, perhaps things would've been different, but I couldn't be selfish and risk your safety for a chance at Geralt's love. In the end, I earned his love and companionship._ At first, I loved Alvin because Geralt asked me to care for him, as he did with your care at Kaer Morhen. Later, I grew to love him even more. He was sweet, innocent, and now I am so afraid to fail again or lose my girls. That's why I was so enraged, so vicious and unforgiving when Sigo attacked you. Please, can we change the subject?"

"For what it's worth, never doubt that you are amazing as a mother. You've had practice and it seems so natural to you. I doubt you'd fail now." Ciri smiled, then whispered. Triss needed a distraction. "Tell me what Geralt said. Let us leave the past, we have the future to look forward to."

"Well, I asked your father for a thing he loved about me. I wanted something physical, but I never imagined his answer. He just blurted out in that deep manly voice, 'your freckles'."

Ciri took Rosi into her arms, cuddling her as she broke into a mocking but playful laugh. She twisted her body as Triss frowned, then lifted her head and replied. "'Your freckles'? Is that the best he could do? Oh my! He's terrible at romantics."

"No! I thought it was the sweetest thing he could say to me in that moment." Triss whispered in a blush, then paused as she chortled, provoking Ciri into another howling laugh.

"I can imagine. The two of you are like horny dogs, jumping at it every chance you slip beneath the sheets." Ciri mumbled.

"I must agree with our young witcher." Rita said with a soft teasing grin on her face, then rolled her eyes to avoid Triss' scolding gaze.

"Someday soon, when you fall on your face in love with someone, I'll come back to take my revenge tease!" Triss chuckled, squinting her eyes playfully. "Oh, and your father and I resent being called 'dogs'. According to Geralt, 'dogs are mutts covered in fleas. He's a wolf, a majestic creature'...and I am a fox, his lover."

 _Ah, more like horny rabbits then._ Ciri held a blank stare as she raised Rosi high in the air, then began a nursery rhyme, "A lonely ear...Doth forest hear..."

"Oooo, blrrrp boooo." Rosi laughed, blowing her spit at her sister, cooing as Ciri raised her tiny body higher into the air to kissed her belly. She kicked her feet laughing as her sister continued.

"A hand with marks...The Ladies harks…"

Triss paused listening, as Ciri and Rosi played. "Ciri, do you know the meaning of that lullaby? It's horrible…and she loves it."

"Mmhmm, a nursery rhyme about the crones...the children in Crow's Perch sang it...Look at how she smiles, she really loves it." Ciri answered, "She knows her big sister's killed those evil witches and she's got nothing to fret."

"I think she just loves hearing your voice, Ciri. The crones were witches of the bog...Keira told me about her experience with them...they called to her, you know, but she decided to confront them in her dreams and they stopped. I assumed they were frightened of her, Keira can be fiercely persuasive and she is very talented." Triss whispered, just as Alina and Margarita rose to their feet.

"Have you ever encountered them?" Ciri asked curiously.

"No, they dared not trifle with me." Triss winked, then turned towards Rita who nodded, "I was in Novigrad, busy with my affairs. I was aware of their influence, but never had a problem with them...well, not until Geralt took you to the sabbath on Bald Mountain without telling me. I had no idea you'd gone until it was too late. I could've lost you both up there, and you gave me no chance to aid you. I was so infuriated when he returned, then he kissed my forehead and I melted. When I learned those hags tried to hurt you, I got so upset...had you not killed them I would've buried those fucking bitches myself."

"Meow, aren't you scrappy this early in the morning?" Rita joked, as she moved closer to the far wall so she'd feel the warmth of the fireplace.

"I'm sorry, that was my idea, Geralt had no choice in the matter." Ciri replied. "I needed to avenge Vesemir's death, you would've done the same if you knew that monster would be at the sabbath."

"Yes, I know, but priorities, Ciri. Both you and your father like to remind me about that. I just wish I could've been with you to see the look on Imlerith's face as Geralt snuffed the life from his fucking body. Vesemir was like a father to me, Ciri. He accepted me at Kaer Morhen and welcomed me as though I was part of their family." Triss said, the tucked her feet beneath her on the bed.

"You were...and I don't think you'd have wanted to see his face, Geralt said he torched him using Igni...nearly fuzing his helmet to his head, then bashed his skull with his own weapon."

"Good...you are so like Geralt." Triss smiled, then ran her finger across Ciri's face and kissed Rosi's forehead. "Sing her a different nursery rhyme before she gets a nightmare."

"Oh, alright, how is this? Pussy cat, pussy cat, where have you been? I've been to Cintra to look at the Queen…"

"That's a folk rhyme." Triss whispered.

"Mmhmm, and she loves this one even more." Ciri answered as Rosi's enchanting laugh filled the room. She swayed her body and continued. "Pussy cat, pussy cat, what did you there? Run, fool, run! That's not a cat, but a panther, so run!"

Rosina burst into a laughter, her eyes changed to a mesmerizing blue, catlike, witcher eyes.

"Must you sing rhymes that are so scary and violent?" Triss asked, smiling.

"That one wasn't scary, it was funny. Admit it." Ciri replied, "It's a witcher nursery rhyme."

"That's what Geralt said when he sang The Little Piggy." Triss said with a grimace, then echoed the rhyme, "Here's the little piggy, see his snout...Slit him open and the guts fall out."

Ciri burst into laughter, "That's horrible!"

"Tell me about it..." Triss replied. "I said that, and he answered. 'I'm a witcher and this is a witcher nursery rhyme.'"

Rosina continued her soft coos, then reached for Ciri's face. Her tiny fingers dug into Cirilla's skin, then she quickly released her grip as her laughter brought her sister closer. Rosi latched onto her hair, pulling tightly, causing Ciri to scream. "Ouch! Argh, what's with her and the hair pulling?"

"That child is fascinated with hair." Rita said, as Rosi turned to gazed at the sorceress. She held a beautiful smile on her face, with Ciri's hair laced through her fingers.

"Yeah, like her father." Triss mumbled.

"No, like her mother, I suspect." Rita chuckled, then continued, "Speaking of your witcher, Keira did as you asked. There is a message awaiting your return in Pont Vanis. She believes the Redanians will move in a matter of weeks. She contacted Yennefer and asked her to get a message to you so you'd contact her immediately. Yennefer also visited earlier, but you were all still asleep."

Triss nodded, then rose from the bed and returned to the mirror. "Thanks, Rita. Did Keira leave a message from Geralt?"

"No, but I've assembled my megascope and you can contact Keira after the meeting with our young Queen." Rita replied, shifting her body. "Oh, and Philippa also contacted me with some eagerness to reach you. She attempted to flee but had to retreat into hiding again. I suspect she's considering your offer, but there are too many witcher hunters scouring the countryside for the sorceresses who fled Radovid's service, thanks to you."

"That's great! They've fled. Oh, Rita, do you know what this means? My plan is working." Triss said, lively as she spun in her seat to face Margarita.

"Don't get too excited, if Redania is moving now, it means Radovid suspects our sisters are trying to flee to Kovir. The mage Carduin will hunt them down, and you know what will happen if they're captured."

"I know." Triss said softly.

"Carduin?" Cirilla raised her head and asked.

"Yes." Rita whispered, "He's a Koviri mage now in the service of Radovid. Death would be a welcomed request when they face Radovid's torturers if Carduin and the witch hunters find them."

A chill ran up the sorceress' spine. Triss remembered what she had endured in a Nilfgaardian dungeon and then at the hands of Celeb Menge's witch hunters. She gazed at Ciri and Rosi as Cirilla cuddled her sister. Shed noticed the sudden shift in the sorceress' demeanor and grew concerned. Triss fidgeted with her fingers as her eyes scrutinized both girls sitting on the bed. The laughter of her girls were a soothing comfort and brought a smile to her face when Ciri squirmed as Rosi rocked her body, kicking her feet. The child was peckish and Cirilla's playful gestures no longer interested her. It wasn't long until she began to cry. Her voice and tiny cries were snuffling as she buried her face on her sister's chest, then pulled away angrily. Ciri laughed, then quickly climbed from the bed and placed Rosi in Triss' waiting arms. Suckling her child was always a welcome moment. Triss enjoyed each opportunity to be so close to her little girl. She'd whisper beautiful things into Rosi's ears that made her giggle. A sense of elation took her body, as Rosina locked gaze with her mother, her tiny mouth rooting for her food. Suckling Rosi was easy, she always alerted Triss to her hunger with soft cries, or by forcefully pulling on her blouse. It was almost time for their meeting, yet she was savoring this moment with her baby, as she tried to clear her mind.

"Hey sweetie, you are mommy's little girl." Triss whispered as she gently pushed Rosi's thick hair aside.

Ciri was hovering, her face not far from her sisters. Her playfulness caused Rosi to clamp on the sorceress' breast, making her wince. "Are you alright, Triss?"

"Yes, Ciri, I was just thinking about what Rita said...and you're making your sister bite down on me, with those small prickly teeth." Triss whispered, took a deep breath to steady herself, then turned her eyes towards Rita. "Torture is not an easy thing to face, Rita. Is there anything we can do to help them?"

"There is a small chance, but it's extremely risky. We could send someone to meet them, someone skilled at finding sorceresses. Perhaps…"

"Geralt?"

"Um, no, I was thinking of Eskel, or the other annoying twerp that Keira is so fond of, but Geralt certainly could." Rita answered.

"Maybe I could find them, Triss. Less attention if I'm the one to go." Ciri said, then extended her arms and took Rosi as Triss adjusted her gown. Cirilla walked towards the bed and handed Rosi to Alina, who was sitting idle, gazing at them.

"No! Absolutely not, Ciri and that's final! It's too dangerous." Triss shouted as she leapt to her feet shaking her head and waving her hand in disapproval.

"You don't trust me to see it done?"

"What?! Of course I trust you. Geralt and I believe in you, Ciri. I am more than confident in your abilities to hunt any monster or to see this done, baby girl, but I won't risk your safety for theirs. Those sorceresses will have to fend for themselves until they enter Koviri territory." Triss answered. "How did Phil allow herself to be cornered again, Rita? Nevermind, it doesn't matter at this point, I guess. We'll have to wait until she makes contact again. I hope she's safe. "

"It was just a suggestion, Triss, why do you sound so upset? Fine! I won't go if you disapprove."

"It's not just my disapproval, Ciri, and I'm not upset. How could I be upset at you for offering to help?" Triss pause hesitant. "It's a smart suggestion, you are more than capable, but I can't take needless risks with you, Geralt, or anyone for that matter. I can't lose you, please..."

"She's right, Ciri. When we return to Pont Vanis you will have much to do. For now, just enjoy the time with your sister. We must be on our way, Triss." Rita whispered. "Lina, get the child ready will you?"

"Yes, m'lady."

Triss grabbed her shawl, then swung it across her shoulders. Thick, brown, the fur shawl was clasped together by a brooch bearing the emblem of the Mage Advisor to Kovir's King. It covered her shoulders, resting just to the middle of her arms, above the elbow. Ciri buckled her boots, then reached for her gloves, but the young witcheress decided not to wear them. She stood watching as Triss and Rita headed for the door, then stayed with Lina and aided the courtier in caring for Rosi. Ciri planned to joined the sorceresses later at the meeting, as soon as Lina was finished with Rosi, who still needed a bath. She sat on the bed, legs crossed, carefully watching as Lina gently lay Rosi on the bed, then peeled her garments off and began to lather the child's body. Rosi seemed to enjoy the woman's company, she laughed with each soft wipe across her tummy, her blue eyes scanning the young woman's face held a smile the whole times. Alina's own eyes showed the deep fondness she had developed for the little sorceress. Lina was a women of the court, and though it'd been years, she had some experience tending a child, and had no trouble. Her love and affection developed naturally, even earning the sorceress Margarita's trust.

"M'lady, could you pass me the dress there for her?" Lina whispered to Ciri, then ran her fingers through Rosi's hair mixing in a sweet smelling oil. "You and the sorceresses are fascinating, I've never experienced anything like this. So much love between you all, and an interesting relationship with the other sorceress. I sense they have deeper feelings for each other despite their disagreements."

"Mmhmm. Just call me Cirilla or Ciri, okay? Hmm, Triss and Yennefer are complicated, but they are both very special and important to me. Triss and Yennefer were and still remain friends on many levels. Geralt and Triss grew to love each other and eventually he wanted to be with her in Kovir." Ciri whispered. "Both were lovers to the same witcher."

"It's never dull. There, all done." Lina said as she finished placing the tiny dress on Rosi, then wrapped her in a fur shawl and placed her in Ciri's arms.

"Where did you learn to do this, Lina?"

"I wasn't born at court, you know. It's been years, my sister is ten years old now, but when I was fourteen, she was as tiny as Rosina." Lina whispered.

 *****][*****

 _ **Hallway...Kaer Trolde...**_

Rita and Triss strolled past the guards down the hallway as they made their way to the main hall. Standing guard nearby were four Koviri royal guards. They were not the same men who had been assigned when the sorceress passed through those very halls on her way to bed the night before. Sometime during the night Einar had ordered a shift change. These men were part of the sorceresses' guards and they were to follow them wherever they went. Each man greeted then returned to their stance, hands gripping the handle of the blade as they stood fully erect like statues. Triss inquired as to the change of guard, then halted the man as he spoke. She had no interest in military protocols and quickly realized her question had intruded in matters of security that Einar considered of great importance. The enchantress had ordered the man to remove his guards and agreed that they would only accompany her if she left the safety of the keep, yet they'd moved to guarding doorways each time any of the women moved about the fortress. Under Einar orders two guards were to escort Triss's child at all times, fastened like glue to Rosina and Alina whenever the courtier moved about Kaer Trolde. As both sorceresses walked down the stairs, two of the guards repositioned just outside the main stairway, each flanking the door leading into the courtyard and stables. Nearby, An Craite guardsman began to speak quietly as the sorceress approached and their actions did not go unnoticed. Both sorceresses had overheard An Craite guards slinging insults at Yennefer, complaining that the sorceress had walked by and entered the hall. Not surprising, Rita looked on with intrigue, she knew Triss would react this way were she ever to hear the guards speak ill of any of her sisters. Rita shrugged her shoulders, then laughed. She knew they'd always spoke frankly about each other and never shied from voicing their dislikes and disagreements, yet to speak ill of Yennefer so blatantly in their presence hinted a deeper lack of respect Triss would not tolerate, considering the nature of events in the north.

Both men continued their discussion, almost oblivious to Triss' approach, "That witch Yennefer stroll around here like she's the queen—Cerys' guest, got no respect for our customs."

"Aye, she wears black and white like a beached orca, and that witchers Geralt's got no respect, I'd like to teach him a lesson." A second warrior laughed. "Now those sorceresses are crawling the halls of An Craite."

"Are ye mad? Geralt is a monster with his sword, ye can't best him even with the best axe." The first guard said, then turned.

Triss had halted, she turned. Rita rested her hand on her sister's shoulders and spoke. "Triss? What are you thinking?"

"I'll deal with this, Rita. Such words lead men to do unspeakable things." She frowned, squeezing her fist. Triss was aware of Yen's actions on the Isles, and understood the reason behind them. She gnashed her teeth as she walked towards both men. There was a certain grace in her step, a fearlessness. Both warriors stood clearly afraid as the sorceress approached them. "The scorn in your voice tells me you have a problem with sorceresses. Perhaps you had the hearts for one and she paid you no mind, or perhaps you feign courage to boast your prowess as a warrior? Which is it?"

"You are a guest here, witch, not me master. Skelligers don't need ye here. Just go back to Kovir with yer brood and leave the Isles with the other witches."

"Do you not fear us, Skelliger?" Triss whispered.

"I'm not afeard of anyone."

"A mistake we shall soon remedy." Rita said, just as a priestess approached the sorceress.

Triss raised her hand and both men fell to their knees, their stomachs rumbled and they both groan and moan in pain. One man hurled the contents of his stomach on the floor as the other gripped the wall. "What did ye do to us, wench?"

"I believe the question should be 'what did you do to us, sorceress or m'lady'." Triss replied, "You will do well to mind your tone toward my sisters, or you'll regret it." _What am I doing? This is cruel. How could I let myself lose control like this? What would Geralt say, were he here to see this?_

"Stop that!" A priestess shouted, "Ye have no right to do that! Ye're a guest of An Craite and then ye use yer vile magic here."

Triss eyed, the woman, "Is it not so for Yennefer as well? Is she not a guest of your Queen? So, this is how you treat all your guests? Mumbled insults as they walk by? Next will you light the pyres for sorceresses?"

"Nay, we are not bigots, but that Yennefer's earned the bad-mouthing she gets." The priestess replied. "Ye havenae seen what's she's done. Freya's garden is in ruins because of yer friend and that witcher."

"The garden and by 'witcher' do you mean Geralt? My Geralt...my husband?" Triss answered, her face lit with a certain frightening lack of emotion. "What is your name, priestess?"

"Aye, m'lady, I meant that witcher!" The priestess replied, then confidently placed her hand on her hips. "Me name is Sister Josta. I know ye want to defend yer friend and I agree the lads were wrong for what they said, but ye don't have to punish them so. Come and see for yerself what happened there, before ye fight for that woman. Yennefer has no honor."

"Do you even know Yennefer? Or are we defined by a single choice in our lives?" Triss replied, then took a deep breath. "What would you do for the ones you love?"

"Come again?" Sister Josta said, "What does that mean?"

"What would you do for those you care about?!" Triss raised her voice. "I'm tired. We've been kicked, burned on the pyre, spat on by those we help, and condemned by others. So I'll ask you again, priestess, what have you sacrificed for the people you love?"

"Triss, that's enough!" Rita whispered.

"I know, Rita. I know…" Triss muttered. "I've went too far...and I feel so disgusted with myself, but Phil is out there hiding, trying to avoid capture, Yen is here, and these people have a reason to be angry but still…"

"Come to Lofeton, sorceress, I'll wait for ye on Hinderfjall, and then ye can see what happened there." Josta mumbled, "You and yer sisters have no respect for our ways…"

"You are wrong! But…" Triss sighed, I was out of line, I'll visit your precious garden and see for myself. Whatever was done, no matter how horrible you perceive it to be, was justified. Ciri was in danger and Yennefer, like I, would do anything to keep her safe."

"Even necromancy eh, sorceress?" Sister Josta asked, as Vigdis and three of Cerys' Queensguard approached the sorceresses. Both warriors crawled on the floor, their faces creased in pain.

"No, not necromancy, but a garden, no matter how sacred, is a small price to keep Ciri safe."

"For ye, meybe." Josta replied, then knelt down to help the two warriors as Triss released them from the spell she'd cast to cause discomfort.

"I'm sorry, I don't know your ways, and I don't wish to disrespect your customs. Here, please allow me to make amends...give them this, the discomfort will fade in a moment." Triss whispered, then turned to walk away.

 _Unusual, this one._ Josta thought as she cared for the warriors.

"What was that, Triss?"

"Rita, I…" Triss said, pausing only to collect her thoughts. "I don't feel good about myself right now."

"You acted on emotion, we are all guilty of it. I thought to act too, but you have to stay calm."

"Yeah."

Rita glanced awkwardly at the shieldmaidens who stood quiet for a moment with their eyes on Triss. They nodded as both enchantresses walked by, and Triss paused, but just for a moment. With both hands at her side, she squeezed her fist and pressed against her thighs, her face twisted with regret. Her actions weighed heavily on her mind, it was wrong, she'd overreacted out of fear for her friends. Triss took a deep breath, then gazed at the shieldmaidens' unusual garb. Vigdis wore a red dress fastened by a large leather corset, giving the women a more feminine look. A fur pelt of a wolf hung across her shoulder, her forearms were protected by leather gauntlets, and a red rope fastened across her upper arms. Vigdis looked more fierce without her armor, her beautiful face was a disguise for one of the strongest warriors on all the Isles. Behind her were Ingigerd, Bera and Frida. The women hadn't fully recovered from their wounds, and though they had lost to Cirilla, they held no ill will against the witcher. Ingigerd wore a long loose dress, with hand woven stitchings across the neck, sleeves and waist. Her entire body stood covered by a thick wool cloak that hung down just below her knees. A chain, draped across her neck pinning her cloak to her shoulders. The shieldmaiden's tattered long hair was braided on the edges and hung down across her chest to covered her breast. She, like Vigdis, wore the pelt of a gray wolf across her shoulders. Beneath her cloak was a sword hidden from view. Bera, clad in a brown dress, was the exception. Her long cloak was soaked in Clan an Craite colors, her small waist held tightly by a large leather belt, sword at her side. The woman's blond hair flowed loosely across a wolf pelt that was dyed to match the color of her dress. Those green piercing eyes peered silently as Vigdis spoke to the downed warriors. Frida, known as 'The Siren' to her sisters and the Isles, stood beside the wall wearing a pleated dress. Its slim-fitted bodice hugged her body, accenting her breast and waist. Absent a trim, the wide skirt flowed along her body with soft pleats. A front laced leather corset was loosely fastened to protect her wounds suffered in her fight with Ciri. Its sloped shoulder line and a stand up collar were fixed by gussets. She wore a leather and iron belt that held her sword, with the longer end of the chain draped across her front. Frida's forearms and sleeves were covered by a laced garter that was fastened with a simple tie on her upper arms. The shieldmaiden's stunning looks could be mistaken as a woman to be wed, but she was among the fiercest shieldmaidens known to Isles and Clan an Craite.

 _ **Meeting, Main Hall Kaer Trolde...**_

Triss took a deep breath as she walked alongside Margarita down the stairs, leaving Vigdis and her shieldmaidens to deal with the warriors. As they entered the main hall, both guards, in sync, shifted to the side and posted themselves on the flanks of the door. Rays of sunlight lit the hall, and a fresh cool breeze blew through the opened door. Centered in the hall was a large table set with foods fit for a small feast. Yennefer was beside the window speaking with Ermion, she turned nodded just as Triss and Rita approached the table. Not far behind, Ciri and Alina had finished tending to Rosi and quickly joined the sorceresses. Cirilla held Rosi in her arms, close to her body, with a quizzical look in her eyes, unaware of what had transpired between Triss and the guards atop the stairs. She'd greeted the shieldmaidens then hurried her stride to catch Triss and Rita. The two guards following close behind joined their brother at the door before both sorceresses reached the table. Ciri strolled ahead with Rosi in hand, then greeted Yen with a soft hug and a kiss on the cheeks. Yennefer lowered her gaze to Rosi who peered back from her sister's arms. Her two brilliantly blue orbs scanning the sorceress, as she brushed her fingers along the child's face in a gentle sweep of her locks.

Cirilla held a smile as Rosi's eyes closed to the sorceress' touch, her tiny hands latched onto Yennefer's finger and held it for a moment before her attention moved to the medallion across her sister's neck. Both Triss and Yennefer slowly moved towards each other as the others took their seats at the table. Despite the unfortunate events of the night before, a subtle smile lit thier faces, their arms rose as if against their will, embracing each other. Their kisses on the cheek were almost ritualistic. The simple enough gesture shared between the two women, affectionate even, were a sign of the fragile beginnings in the long journey that may someday rekindle their strained friendship. Both sorceresses had hugged before, but never like this, as neither would let go of the other while everyone watched. There was something strangely warm about the exchange, as the two women respectfully embraced as equals, their faces ever so close.

"How did we get this far?" Yennefer whispered from their embrace, her tone apologetic though she'd never say it.

Triss peeled away, then rested her hand on Yennefer's cheeks, "I dared to love Geralt with all my heart and we both hold Ciri near our hearts. Yen, we need to talk."

"Not here, not now. After the meeting we could speak privately." Yennefer replied. "Things will never be the same, I know Geralt would never leave you, that much is clear, but there is too much at stake now for us to be at each other's throats."

"Agreed, we both stand to lose if we continue this bickering." Triss chuckled, then whispered as both women walked toward the table. "Things may never be the same, but we have to try. Our actions affects those we love and care about."

As they made their ways to the table, two of Cerys' shieldmaidens walked through the doors that led from the Queen's chambers. Ciri had given Rosina to Lina, who sat with the child just aways from the main table. Reginleif and Freygerd, the youngest of Cerys' Queensguard, beautiful in their own right, moved forward towards the table. Both wore long woolen dresses made of thick fabric that laced tightly on their back and sides. A large leather belt atop a corset about their waist accentuated their small frames. Both women had their hair pinned back to cover their ears revealing the long earrings that hung from beneath their hair. A matching leather necklace bearing one half their family crest graced their necks. Their long loose sleeves were the length of their arms, with the fabric tied high above their elbows exposing their fur covered forearms as their fingers firmly gripped their swords.. The neckline, sleeve and bottom of their dresses were decorated in the colors of Clan an Craite, and draped across their shoulders were shawls made of bear fur, fastened with a small metal brooch.

Stunning as they were, Cirilla's eyes were on Cerys, a deep long breath from the witcher signaled the Queen of Skellige's appearance in the room. Unprepared for what she saw, Cirilla could only grip the bench where she sat, her body suddenly felt warmed and heavy, unable to move. Cerys wore her crown, her long auburn hair flowing at her back with a single unfinished braid. A thick lock of hair draped over her right shoulder held together by three golden hair beads. The Queen had on a green and yellow dress with a square neckline that flowed from top to bottom. The tight corset-like fabric laid flat across her stomach, hugging her curves with beautifully woven stitchings. A red and gold belt woven into the dress gave it a distinctive v-shaped waistline. Like her belt, a reddish-gold strap held her cloak fastened across her chest, just above her breast. The inner sleeves were snugly fitted to her arms like a glove, with the excess fabric of her long floor length cloak broken just above the elbow with two armbands revealing the yellow and red inner layer. The edges of her cloak were festooned with a decorative hand-stitched repeating pattern. The skirt of her dress and ends of her cloak just kissed the floor as she effortlessly sauntered, just behind her Queensguard. Cirilla could not tear her gaze, her eyes were fixed on Cerys' every move as Rita stared with a smile across her lips. Cerys was beautiful and though most ignored her beauty and admired her confidence, she never looked so beautiful in Cirilla's eyes as she did in that moment. Hers eyes scanned the room with a wanting determination, searching for someone in particular, and when their eyes met in a kiss, they both smiled, their faces flushed. Cerys' face, even with its prominent scar, appeared flawless to the love-stricken witcher. She was appealing, more appealing now than any time before, yet so disarmingly unaware of her own beauty.

"Good morning, Ciri." Cerys whispered. As everyone stood in respect, save Cirilla, who sat almost entranced. Cerys' first words uttered were directed at her lover. Those soft eyes, dark pouting lips, tugged at Ciri's heart as the Queen greeted her. "Did ye sleep well, Swallow?"

"Hi." Ciri whispered hoarsely, her voice barely escaping her lips. She had toned-out the sounds of the hall until only her beating heart remained.

 _Keep moving, Cerys._ She tried to encourage herself. Cerys' eyes were drawn to the long strands of hair, almost like ashen river veins, gently caressing Cirilla's face and neck, reaching below to touch her shoulders. She swallowed, unable to will her body forward, as her eyes met Ciri's. Both women smiled. So beautiful, Cerys' eyes were, nestled above her soft cushion lips. She took her seat at the head of the table, just within arm's reach of Ciri, then stretched out her hand and Ciri took it.

"Take a deep breath you two, lest you betray your hearts." Rita laughed, along with Reginleif and Freygerd, who could see their faces blush a crimson red. Both young women, who had always brimmed with confidence, suddenly docile in each others presence.

Ciri and Cerys quickly gathered their thoughts and let go of each other's hands as Triss, Yennefer and Ermion approached and took their seats, with the druid sitting to the left of his Queen. Triss sat opposite Rita with Yennefer at her right side and Cirilla at her left, closer to Cerys. A servant stepped forward to pour wine but Triss requested a cup of juice instead, knowing she'd would have to suckle Rosina. Yennefer took a small goblet of apple juice with Rita taking wine.

"Thanks for this, Cerys." Triss said, as she sipped juice from a silver cup.

"Don't mention it. Before we begin, I know Kovir has Radovid at her door and Skellige lives with the Black Ones a few days sailing from our waters." Cerys said, then gazed at Triss who had stiffened her back as she sat upright. "Ermion told me what you offer, but I have some requests of me own. It's true, we havenae nuff ships to fend off Nilfgaard, but don't underestimate me will."

"I'd never." Triss replied. "I've seen what you are capable of."

"Yes, An Craite children are impressive. Hjalmar as the Jarl, and Cerys as Queen. A pair Skellige has never seen before." Yennefer added, as Ermion nodded. "Cerys has done something few before her hoped for, united the Isles and gained the support of all the jarls."

"Aye, except Madman Lugos, he sided with the Black Ones, forcing me to crush Clan Drummond. Now I need to decide if the clan should be stricken forever or their honor restored." Cerys said. "It's tradition."

"Tradition?" Triss whispered.

"Yes, when a clan falls like Clan Drummond did, it's rare to regain their honor. Though disbanding the Clan would be the easiest thing, that action would certainly shame all its warriors. Restoring Drummond may guarantee their support to Clan an Craite, finally quelling the feud over Ard Skellig." Yen whispered to Triss.

"Aye, Yennefer is right. Now with Ermion's guidance, Clan Drummond will choose a new Jarl and regain their honor when the time is right." Cerys answered, then turned her gaze to Triss. "Me brother, with Geralt's help, slayed the ice giant. So, Clan Tordarroch can reclaim their home on Undvik. Octo is dead, so they'll need to choose a new Jarl too. Hjalmar was supposed to take care of it, but when I asked he answered, 'bah'. But tough, I'm making the lout do what he said he'll do, An Craite word is solid. Progress is slow though, because of Clan Drummond troubles."

Ermion looked at Cerys, then Triss, "Clans an Craite of Ard Skellig, Dimun on Faroe, Heymaey of Hindarsfjall, Brokvar of Spikeroog, Tuirseach of An Skellig, Drummond of Ard Skellig and Tordarroch of Undvik are united under Cerys."

"And Kovir can prove to be a powerful ally, if she chooses to ally with us." Triss answered. "Both with trade and military support against Nilfgaard."

Cerys laughed, "I like ye sorceress, ye don't mince words."

"I like you too, because you don't let others control you." Triss whispered, her face serious and absent hesitation. "Your brother's already took to raiding the northern cities. Extend your raids and sail the Pontar and Yaruga. Keep Nilfgaard occupied so Emhyr doesn't move his fleet. Raid the lands and cities along the Pontar, and Cintra along the Yaruga. Kovir cannot face the armies of both Redania and Nilfgaard together."

"When Nilfgaard and Redania turn their attention to protect those cities, Emhyr will stretch his resources and consolidate to protect his cities." Cerys mumbled. "Yer plan is brilliant, but there are no guarantee Emhyr won't attack Skellige."

"You'll risk total war with Emhyr if you raid his cities, but you also press him to focus on you, giving Kovir time to defeat Radovid's forces." Yennefer said, as she sipped from her goblet, "The emperor is struggling with internal strife. The nobles are restless, no one wants another war and certainly not with Kovir."

"War will come and Skellige will stand alone if we have no allies. Emhyr threaten war, not me. I can't have me people live under the shadow of Nilfgaard." Cerys said.

"What about Toussaint?" Triss whispered. "Their traditions are sacred and politics there is...unusual, to say the least."

Yen nodded, then pondered for a moment. "Yes, Emhyr knows the Duchess will openly oppose him in a war with Kovir or anyone period, and moving on Toussaint, or intruding into its borders, will risk a Nilfgaardian civil war. That is the reason I suspect Fringilla is in refuge there."

Triss tilted her head, giving Yen a once-over. "I find it odd she'd go there, she was captured and imprisoned. Toussaint is a vassal of Nilfgaard…"

"Yes, but I suspect the Duchess has offered her cousin safety in Toussaint. Fringilla got a clean slate, remember?" Yen replied.

"Are you certain of this?" Rita asked.

"No, of course not." Yen answered. "Fringilla is tight-lipped with her whereabouts."

"That seems easy then, no need to assume Emhyr will do anything until he can secure his hold on power and eliminate any threat to his rule." Ciri said, entering the conversation.

"That's true, love, but to Emhyr Skellige is seen as a much weaker target, though I'm certain the facts are much different." Triss whispered. Her eyes blazed with anticipation as she gauged Cerys' reaction to her words.

 _Interesting, she's deviously clever. Trying to test me coolness, eh?_ "Ye know, the Black Ones were here before, then left. Ye think that's because of 'Skellige weakness'?"

Rita and Ciri smiled, both women raising their brows curiously. _Shrewd, but Cerys won't fall for that...Hjalmar, perhaps._ Ciri thought, then gazed at Triss, whose eyes remained focused.

"Of course not, Your Highness." Triss replied. _Damn, she saw right through that. Geralt was right about this girl._

"'Yer Highness' eh, Lady Merigold?" Cerys playfully mocked, forcing Ciri to chuckle.

 _Hmm._ "We've all seen what Skellige's warriors did during our battle with the Wild Hunt, they are a proud people. Nilfgaard's generals are a confident lot, they will tell the Emperor anything. It's been some time since, so my information is not current and I no longer hold favor with his Imperial Highness." Yennefer said.

"Yer information is correct, Yennefer, Emhyr has problems, but a weakened lion can still bite." Ermion added. "Toussaint is against any prospect of another of Emhyr's wars, because another war with the North will threaten their trade of wine and other goods. Eventually, Emhyr will come knocking for warriors and coin to fund his wars."

"Had Ciri become Nilfgaard's Empress, you wouldn't have had to worry about Emhyr."

"I have no interest in becoming Queen, just a witcher." Ciri answered, as Triss supportively nudged her with her body.

"Yes, we've already established that, Cirilla." Yen whispered, with a wry smile. "I was merely stating the obvious."

This is hardly the place to discuss this matters. Forgive me, Your Highness it's just…" Rita said, then paused.

"Ye're right, m'lady. We are here to discuss what I want for me people, but..." Cerys replied, smiling as Ciri nudged back against Triss' body. Her eyes sparked with mischief. "I like to see the bonding going on with these two, it's interesting, eh? Ye don't have to be what ye don't want to be, me lo...Ciri. Ye never did let anyone tell ye what to do, and ye're a fine witcher. Won't be long till ye best yer da, I bet."

Rita chuckled. _Sure you do…except when you thought Triss and Ciri were lovers! How could anyone even mistake their affections as such?_ She thought as she gazed at Cerys.

"We can agree on that. It's water under the bridge, Yen, Ciri is too like Geralt to have chosen that path. She wants to be a witcher and that's her choice to make, you need to accept it. What you said does hold some truth, but I wouldn't wish that life on our girl simply to avoid conflict with the White Flame." Triss said, then chortled.

"What truth?" Ciri mumbled, but the sorceress had slipped into a daydream.

 _Geralt what are you doing right now? I remembered when he said…'I would've been dancing on his grave...Truly Geralt, it's 'Deithwen Addan yn...'translated... 'the white flame dancing on the graves of his foes...Mmhmm...I'm serious. I wouldn't have hesitated to remove his head, if he tried to harm you...Besides...I've found better uses for my tongue._ Her face lit and she shook her head. _Why did that just take me back to that moment?_

"Triss?" Ciri nudged her.

"Forgive me, I was...daydreaming. Hmm, if you were queen we wouldn't have to worry about Nilfgaard, sure, but we all know that Emhyr would've simply used you to bolster his rule. You're a tool to him, Ciri, nothing more."

"I doubt it, but what's so funny?" Yen asked, raising her eyebrows and shifting her eyes curiously.

"Geralt's tongue—I meant 'White Flame', I get a kick out of that every time it's said." Triss replied and both women along with Ciri shared a brief smirk. "Sorry, it reminded me of something Geralt said, while we lay in bed."

"Uh huh…" Yennefer crocked.

"Ahem." Rita coughed, "Remember where we sit, sisters."

"Please excuse my complete lack of decorum, Your High...Cerys…" Triss whispered, then abruptly stopped as the Queen placed her hands on the table.

 *****][*****

Cerys stood and the conversation at the table went silent. As she stepped past Cirilla, her eyes lingered. Her long sleeves and cloak masked her movement as she trailed her fingers, lightly grazing Cirilla's in a brief but pleasant touch. Reginleif and Freygerd stared at each other and giggled at the gesture and for a moment, they were simply girls not warriors. Ciri closed her eyes, there was something unsettling about the subtle scent of Cerys' fragrance, as it washed over the young witcher, it took her back to familiar places she'd rather be. Cerys stood before the large column and removed a shield, then took a sword in hand. She gripped the handle as she twirled the blade skillfully, before taking a menacing stance. She uttered commands and, like a well-rehearsed play, the sisters Reginleif and Freygerd moved to her sides to form a battle formation. Even in her beautiful dress, Cerys looked the part. She gazed at Ciri, whose face held a subtle blush as she admired the women. Cirilla had faced their sisters and knew their then turned her gaze to Ermion and the druid nodded. Though it was voiced as a tactic, the talk of Skellige's weakness did not sit well with young Queen Cerys and her actions came as no surprise. An awkward silence settled over the hall, an uneasy tension in the once light atmosphere, while every eye glanced unceremoniously at the Queen's actions, except Cirilla whose eyes were anything but confused. Whispers swirled in the air between Vigdis and the others shieldmaidens, who had quietly made their way to the tables nearby.

Cerys dismissed her shieldmaiden, then returned the sword and shield to the wall as they sheathed their blades. "This sword and shield are An Craite. Me da defended Skellige from foreigners, like his da before him. He was a warrior and like all warriors, he died in battle and now sits in the halls of me forefathers, where they drink mead and eat pork with all the great warriors of times past."

"Sparrowhawk? Ye have all the clans under ye. They'll follow yer orders." Ermion, said as the sorceresses stared at Cerys. "The Jarls will follow."

"Aye, I know, but we can't raid forever." Cerys replied.

"Cerys?" Triss whispered.

"The Isles are united for the first time ever. Me da put the fear into the Black Ones, they still tell tales of his raid to scare their young-uns...And he was just one An Craite." Cerys said gazing at everyone, determined, as she walked toward the table and rested her hands on it. "It's just ye and me talking now, Triss. Come, let's talk about yer offer. I want more, I want what's best for me people."

"You wouldn't be a great Queen if you didn't want what's best for your people." Triss said. "I can't tell you what's best for…"

Ciri raised her hands interrupting the sorceress. "Forgive me, but is an alliance with Kovir truly what me people need. We Skelligers have raided the northern shores for generations and Skellige is still here. We can..."

"You can't stand alone, Cerys. Nilfgaard is like a ravenous dog, war after war. I don't want to see you harmed." Cirilla mumbled out of turn. "I'm sorry, I...but Triss is here because you need Kovir as much as they needs you, if not more."

"What?! Don't say you are sorry, Ciri. Ye know me heart...I want to know what ye think." Cerys said eying Ciri and forcing the witcher to lower her gaze, briefly. "Skelligers will raid and defend our Isles as one. Our longships will be a wooden wall to protect the Isles, and a wooden ram for the Emperor's arse."

Ciri laughed. The shieldmaidens let out a loud war cry when they heard their Queen's words, and smashed their fists on their tables so loudly, even the Koviri guards at the door lost their composure for a moment when they heard the Queen's threats towards the Emperor of Nilfgaard. She, like her warriors, was impressive and the guards admired their fearlessness.

"Your fleet is vast, Cerys, your warriors are brave, but Nilfgaard has bigger ships. Though...the ram up the arse may work to set the Emperor straight." Ciri mumbled.

"Aye, 'bigger'...and how many men and monsters, bigger than yerself, have ye sent packing eh, Ciri? Me brother's bigger than me and I can put him on his arse. Their boats may be bigger but they're not made for Skellige waters. They were not crafted by a Skelliger. It's not a Skelliger rowing or holding the tiller. Those aren't Skelligers that line their decks, shield and axe in hand. We are bred for the sea." Cerys puffed out her chest, and her shieldmaidens gave another rowdy cry.

 _She's stunning. Dammit, that dress is throwing me off._ Cirilla sighed, then nodded, almost in surrender at Cerys' words.

As the others were distracted by her raucous Queensguard, Cerys quickly brought her face close to Ciri's and whispered. "I know ye are worried, but don't be."

"It sounds like ready to take it to Nilfgaard, then?" Triss said as she turned her attention back to Cerys, then straightened her posture and took a sip of her juice.

"We're always ready to take it to the damn Black Ones." Bera shouted, then lowered her head, eyes wide, after quickly receiving an admonishing grunt from Vigdis for speaking out of turn.

"Aye, that's true, but is that what's best for Skellige? When they made me Queen, I promised me people peace and prosperity. I know war with Nilfgaard could come one day…" Cerys said, her face held a sincerity and a sadness that tugged at Cirilla's heart. Her shieldmaidens nodded their heads as their Queen spoke. "Emhyr won't be happy until his black sun flies above every city and every port. I want the Isles to grow, if not, we'll wither and fade on the rocks we call home."

"With all due respect, Cerys, Emhyr, or even Radovid, if he were to be victorious against Kovir, will not leave the choice of peace up to you. War will come to Skellige, sooner or later. If you ally with Kovir, we can turn the tide and surprise them. We will defeat Radovid, without victory we are certain to die. I can't accept that, I have too much to protect. Hm...Kovir is a proud nation, its men and women will die to see her free." Triss said, confidently raising her voice as she spoke. The loud echoing sound of steel gauntlets crashing against breastplates startled Lina, as Koviri guards gave an impressive shout. "Together we can stand against Nilfgaard. Redania and Radovid are my fight."

Cirilla tilted her head, then proudly nodded, "That was very good."

"Strong words, I like it! I'm not ignorant of Kovir's quandary." Cerys muttered, then glanced at Ciri, before propping her hands on her hips. Her face grew serious as she continued. "Triss, Geralt is family, so ye're family." "If ye and yers are threatened, me and mine will come if ye call, I give you me word as An Craite, but I can't make such a choice for all the Isles. Like ye said, war will come, sooner or later. For Kovir, that looks to be sooner, and Skellige later."

"That may be the case, but when it does come, you'll stand alone against whatever comes, without this alliance." Triss muttered.

"And how do we know Kovir won't be what comes?" The druid Ermion asked, in a move that shocked the sorceress. "How can we know Skellige won't meet a similar fate to Kaedwen? How do ye know, when we've helped King Tancred defeat Radovid, he won't look to Skellige next, just like the others?"

"That's absurd, druid! Why would Kovir attack you?" Margarita said, clearly aware the question had shocked Triss.

"Do ye think so, m'lady? Why do men like Emhyr wage war after war?" Ermion answered.

Triss placed her hands on the table, unsure of what to say, as Ciri and the others watched. "Everyone knows why this is so important for me. As we speak, Redania is the wolf at the door, but when those doors open, they'll find wolves staring back at them. King Tancred is nothing like that monster Radovid, he is noble, just, and honor still matters to him...I know, because I've seen it. I assure you, Kovir will not raise her sword against Skellige."

"Aye, Tancred may be good...but what about his progeny, years from now? They said Vizimir was 'good' too, 'just'...and look what he left the world." Cerys countered, then raised a hand to assuage her words as she noticed Triss' frown. "Skelligers will live by our ways or die defending them. If that's to be, if I choose war now, then I want assurances we will not have to worry about treachery after. Me people will get the life I promised them."

"What must I do, to assure you of such a thing?" Triss asked, as Cerys took her seat, eyes narrowed in thought. "I can't see the future, but Kovir is a kingdom welcoming to mages. When Tancred has his heir, someone like me will be there to advise. I—I want a quiet life someday with my witcher, and a home where my girls can return after walking the path."

"Hmm, I can see it, Triss." Cerys said, with a small smile. "Kovir's got minerals, known for yer mining, are ye not? We found silver on the Isles, just one mine. I want to know if there's more where that came from. I want yer surveyors, experts, yer best. I want to know what we've got on Skellige."

"Seems reasonable enough, I see no reason why the King would object. If we're to be allies, Skellige's prosperity would certainly benefit us all." Triss replied, smiling. Cerys' interest in minerals showed her willingness, that was progress.

"I want trade between Skellige and Kovir, and don't ye try no funny business with tariffs and restrictions on Skelliger ships."

"Funny business? Between me and you, it's the worst part of the job, haggling with merchants and traders about tariffs and regulations." Triss chuckled, then nodded. "I promise, no funny business. I think it's reasonable if no tariffs were imposed on Skellige, or even if there were, they'll be insignificant. Another thing, while we are on the subject, I feel it only fair you tell your warriors not to raid Koviri territory, as it stands now and whatever it may encompass in the future, nor attack Koviri ships, unless provoked. The coin you earn in trade will more than make up for your loses and besides, you'll be having fun raiding everyone else."

"Future lands for Kovir? Ye are sure of yerselves to win this war." Cerys countered.

"I told you, losing is not an option, too much is at stake." Triss answered. "This is too important."

"Aye, I agree." Cerys nodded. "Though, a Skelliger's a Skelliger, I cannae control them all, but if we agree here, I'll make sure any trouble for yer ships and lands will meet a fitting punishment."

"Then it's done. Everything we discuss will have to be ratified in an official treaty between our two nations later, but for the moment our words are more than enough. Well, so be it...If there's nothing else, it sounds like we…" Triss began, but Cerys interrupted.

"I have one more thing, more like me personal request see." Cerys stood, then rested both hands on the table as she leaned forward. "King Tancred...he's unmarried, is he not? He has no mate, or a Queen?"

Cirilla's eyes widened as she glared at Cerys. Rita taking a drink from her goblet, coughed and placed it back on the table.

"Um…" Triss muttered, stunned by Cerys' question. "Uh, I'm sorry, yes, that is true. May I ask..."

"Maybe, there's an easier way to ensure a lasting friendship between our kingdoms." Cerys mumbled, her eyes fixed on Triss.

"What do you propose?" Triss asked, then winced as Cirilla squeezed her left thigh.

"Would Tancred be willing to come here and become me King?" Cerys asked, her face serious and absent any hesitation. Triss shifted her eyes to Rita who began to laugh.

Reginleif and Freygerd, both gasped, then stepped back as Vigdis and the other shieldmaidens raised their hands to their mouths hiding their sniggers. Ciri glared, clenching her jaw. With the negotiations seemingly concluded, the sorceress Yennefer shook her head dismissively and rose from her seat, hoping to quickly excuse herself as the shieldmaidens jested with their Queen.

"Please excuse me, Your Highness." Yen said, then nodded as she stood and walked away from the table. _Such Skelliger nonsense, can't even conduct important negotiations without it devolving into a spectacle._

Cirilla's tight grip had numbed her leg and just before the enchantress could speak out, her voice echoed in the hall.

"What is this?! Why would you want him?!" She yelled, leaping from her seat shocked and angry. Cerys' avoided eye contact with her lover and remained trained on Triss, who was still seated and looking up at Ciri, as she tugged on her blouse.

"Sparrowhawk, are ye mad? What about Ci…"Frida shouted as Vigdis pulled her back into her seat. She screamed in pain, then hunched over her table. Vigdis' actions had aggravated her wounds.

"Sit down, Frid...Here, let me take a look at yer wound. I'm sorry." Vigdis mumbled.

"Ciri! What's gotten into you?" Triss whispered loudly, and Cirilla suddenly became aware of the eyes upon her. She sheepishly took her seat as everyone's attention quickly turned away, then raised her eyes glaring as she met Cerys, while Triss tried to gather herself. "Sorry, I...it's just I wasn't expecting such a question, I...It's true, King Tancred is unwed, and you and he are of compatible age. While I obviously cannot answer such a question on his behalf, I could bring it before him and…"

"It's fine, ma, forget it." Cerys interrupted, with a smile plastered across her face.

' _Ma'? Odd thing to say._ Yennefer turned to gaze Cerys. _I wonder why Cirilla got so upset_... _take it_ _she's not a fan of such a partnership for her friend._

 _What's going on with this girl? What just happened? Ciri just about lost it and why does she keep calling me 'ma'? Something is odd, does she…? Hmm, I'll wait and see._ Triss though, then whispered. "Are you sure? I could…"

"Aye. I'm sure Tancred's a good enough lad, but he's not my type." Cerys said, as Bera took an audible sigh of relief. "I've heard Koviri wine's not that bad…but I prefer sweet Cintrian Faro."

"A fine choice, Your Highness. Cintrian Faro seems to suit you perfectly...wouldn't you agree, Cirilla?." Rita joked, then took a drink from her goblet, gazing over the brim as Cirilla's eyes widened.

Ciri lowered her head. _They are going to tease me about this forever. Dammit, I should've been more discrete._

"Oi, Skellige honeymead is not good enough, ye like ashen Faro, eh?" Ingigerd mumbled, then smiled as Cerys and Cirilla blushed, a small smile spreading across their faces as the witcheress dropped her forehead on the table.

"Leave me alone, Ingi." Cerys mumbled, then turned to the sorceress. "Yer terms are fair, Triss. I'll put them before me jarls."

"We'll leave ye alone if ye come out and profess yer love in that dress." Ingigerd said, just as all Cerys' shieldmaidens burst into laughter.

"Shut yer traps, all of ye." Cerys shouted then hugged her body. "We are finish here."

 _I can't believe this, they are...Geralt will...hmm, I wonder what he'd say. Seems Rita was already aware, but Yennefer haven't a clue._ Triss thought, as she stood to acknowledge Cerys.

As the sorceress bowed, the shieldmaidens looked on almost confused at their gesture. Cerys waved the enchantresses off, nodding at their show of respect, as Yennefer made her sisters aware of the differences in Skellige customs from those of the continent, then she joked that most Skellige meetings ended with all the guests too drunk to move. Cerys glanced at Ciri out of the corner of her eye, grinning mischievously as Cirilla narrowed her eyes and feigned indignation. She quickly shifted her gaze back to Triss, just as the enchantress rose to her feet and ran her hands along Cirilla's back. Triss' grin was obvious as she could not wait to tease. She kissed Ciri's cheek, before strolling away to speak with the druid Ermion. The enchantress wished to discuss her plans to visit the sacred garden destroyed when Geralt visited Skellige in search of Cirilla. Ermion was on his way to the druid circle at Gedyneith but he'd learned from Sister Josta that Triss would visiting Hindarsfjall and planned to joined the sorceress when she meet the priestesses at Freya's temple. In her brief heated discussion with Freya's priestess Josta, Triss had received and invitation to the temple in anger, as a way of convincing her of the severity of the destruction caused by her witcher Geralt and the enchantress Yennefer when they visited the garden on Hindarsfjall. Triss informed Ermion about her distaste at the guards and the insults flung at her sister, then threatened to inform Queen Cerys of her concerns, though she had already quelled the situation. To her surprise, the old druid agreed. Though he and Yennefer had never had a warm relationship, even when Crach an Craite ruled the clan as jarl, their relationship, were one to call it that, had strained even further when the sorceress took and used the Mask of Uroboros, all the while concealing her true intentions from everyone who cared about Cirilla. Triss did her best to explain the desperation and necessity of the choices made, as they searched for Ciri, and though it seemed her pleas were falling on deaf ears, as always the enchantress' warm smile and soft voice quickly warmed Ermion to her side. Cirilla stood in the corner, conversing with Cerys, both women wore smiles on their faces, but the witcher's hands on her hips showed her annoyance with her lover's jest. As Ermion departed, Ciri was certain Triss was aware of her relationship with Cerys. She pondered talking to the sorceress, then left Cerys for a moment to be with Triss.

The enchantress smiled as Cirilla approached, then extended her hand and took hers. Triss ran the back of her index finger along Ciri's cheek then flicked her nose, "What's wrong, baby girl? Or should I call you our little Cintrian Faro from now on? I told you what would happen when you fell in love."

"You know?" Ciri whispered, almost in a panic as she leapt forward and tightly hugged the sorceress.

"Did you think I wouldn't put the pieces together? First the kiss on the day we arrived, your panicked blushes, the way you both look at each other, then you nearly squeezing the feeling from my leg in there, followed by your now famous outburst. Then was the teasing by the other girls, and Cerys' prank about Tancred coming here to be her King. I am a sorceress and I've been known to decipher a secret or two. I've suspected ever since she called me 'ma' in the courtyard yesterday."

"You heard her?"

"Ciri, I was tipsy, but not absent my faculties." Triss smiled, gently stroking Ciri's back as their hug tightened. "I thought it was odd, but, hearing it again in there, seeing what transpired...I now see why she said it."

"What?! It was a cruel jest..." Ciri mumbled.

"Made to get a reaction and a reaction she got, didn't she?" Triss replied.

"I meant to tell you, but...I don't know if this will work, Triss. I can't be the reason she loses focus on her people, not with everything that's at stake." Ciri replied, hoarsely. "Gods, I can't breathe!"

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down, I'm right here." Triss whispered, "You'll figure it out together, alright? And I'll be here for you."

"Triss? What do I do?"

"First, you need to breathe...You've grown into a beautiful, fierce and magnificent woman. I am so proud of you, Ciri, I could burst. You're wonderful and Cerys is lucky to have you. Tell me, did she look distracted in there to you?" Triss snickered, as they broke their embrace.

"She looked...stunning. I hadn't expected..." Ciri replied, biting her lip, her face was flushed. She lowered her gaze, but the enchantress gently raised her chin.

"Did you see her dress?"

"Mmhmm."

"I'm certain she didn't wear that for my benefit. A woman only dresses like that for someone they love and want." Triss smiled, as she inspected Ciri's face. Her every twitch hinted she was in love with the young Queen, as she stole a peek at Cerys. "I know that look...I've seen it before, I've felt what you are feeling right now when you look at her."

"Where? What look?"

"When I'd catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror, look at your father, or even think about him." Triss replied. "I know, I'm hopeless."

"It's painful."

"It can be even more painful when you're apart. The one who makes my heart beats as yours is beating right now...my husband, is far away, but your girl is right there. Go and be with her, love, she looks anxious. We'll talk more later, alright?"

"Okay, so...you don't take issue with it?" Ciri asked, then hugged and placed her face in Triss' neck.

"Of course not, baby girl, why would I? She's beautiful and you two are well-suited." Triss whispered. She kissed Cirilla's cheek and as they parted, Triss gently wiped away the smudge, before Ciri turned to walk away. "You don't need my approval, Ciri. Your happiness is what's important and if she brings you a measure of happiness, then make her yours."

"Thank you."

Triss nodded. _You are welcome, love._

 *****][*****

She watched from afar, fixed on Cirilla and Cerys, then strayed her gaze on her child's laughter after Yennefer took her from Alina's arms to play. Rosina's long drawn-out babbles sounded as though the little enchantress was having a meaningful conversation with the raven-haired sorceress. Triss gazed surprised, almost lost in the moment, her eyes caught Margarita's who was also watching as Yennefer placed Rosi on her knees and cradled her head with both hands. Rosina kicked her feet, playfully pushing herself away, nearly falling from the sorceress' grasp. Triss's heart skipped a beat, she instinctively flinched, arms cradled to catch her, but her child was safe, securely tucked. Her kick was familiar, and Yennefer had felt its familiar thud when Rosi, still in her mother's womb, kicked as they hugged. She smiled, cooing, then shifted her eyes from Yennefer's as a pair of wolves whined and planted their bodies on the floor just before the sorceress' feet. Yennefer sensed Rosi's magic, as did her mother, sister and Margarita, the very same magic she'd felt at Triss' wedding. The girl's dazzling blue eyes stood fixed as the enchantress' finger caressed her little nose, trailing between her brow to her forehead. She quickly took an interest in the sorceress' hand.

Rosina was an easy child, her father's daughter, her long tiny frame and long legs were his, yet her face, fingers, deep blue eyes were Triss'. She'd cry softly during the night, then laugh when she felt his presence, as if she knew Geralt would rush to her side. There were nights when he'd hold her till morning if Triss didn't force him back to their bed. That same soft laughter echoed in the halls of Kaer Trolde, drawing Ciri's gaze. Yennefer held onto the child for a while, for a moment she'd let down her guard, smiling as Rosina twisted her body, then she placed the girl in Margarita's arms and quietly walked out, down the stairs into the courtyard. Moments later, Triss strolled past Cirilla and Cerys, then paused briefly, before following Yennefer out into the courtyard. Both enchantresses needed to talk and this was the perfect opportunity to have a moment alone. Triss stood high on the stairs, taking in the beautiful scenery. Yennefer sat on the ledge overlooking the harbor, lost in her thoughts as Triss climbed down the stairs, past the two guards at the bottom, then strolled past the large tree towards the courtyard.

"I know that look." She said as she approached Yennefer, who was sitting on the parapet. "It doesn't help does it? I never could get my mind away from...May I?"

"Come now, Triss. Don't be coy, join me and sit." Yen mumbled, then scooted her body and made space beside her so Triss could sit.

"Watching you with Rosi was...charming. Be careful, Yennefer, her laughter is enchanting, you know?" Triss whispered, then crossed her legs and leaned her shoulder against the cold stone.

"Is that so? Well, I'll remember that." Yen replied. "She's beautiful, Triss and she has his features."

"Thanks, Yen." Triss whispered. "And yes, Rosi does have her father's features."

There was a moment when the silence seemed to go on forever, then Yennefer spoke. "Her long hands and legs. Her eyes are strange, I could swear they were blue and witcher eyes when she blinked. I also felt something, and those wolves. Is she…?"

"Yes, she has some traces of his mutations, but to what extent I can't say. Everything appears normal. As for the wolves, creatures seem drawn to her since before her birth. Pyro, her pet wolf she took from Ciri, is bound to her. There are things I am still learning about my own child." Triss said softly, her face wrinkled and twisted with worry. "I sense powerful magic in her, so I keep a very close eye on her, as her abilities slowly manifest."

"Yes, commanding a creature or a person's will is no small feat for the untrained, yet  
I sensed she made those wolves come to her when I held her." Yen said, then straightened her back. "I felt the same magic at your wedding, projection of sorts, transmitting her feelings. I thought you were the culprit, but it was your unborn child. Such a thing I thought impossible, yet today I felt the same magic, this time a form of theriomancy, but you know how rare such abilities are? I've heard of mages who possess such powers, but never knew one personally."

"True, such abilities are rare but, were I to describe it accurately, I'd say it's thiriokinesis. May be similar to the axii cast by her father and other witchers, but way more advanced, she uses no trickery of her fingers or eyes, just her mind. I suspected it when Pyro bared his teeth at Geralt. Rosi's magic surfaced then and the creature curled on the floor in pain." Triss said. A certain pride rung in her voice as she spoke. "If she's capable of such feats now, imagine what she could do when older and well trained."

"She's talented...and when she's older, with training, her abilities may rival us all say for Cirilla." Yen said. "I wonder what other secrets the little darling holds?"

"I don't know, but I'll wait for her to reveal them." Triss answered, then sighed. "You know, what happened between Cirilla and I yesterday wasn't meant as a slight. I just couldn't bring myself to keep pretending as though I feel nothing."

"What happened? Ciri is my daughter still, Triss, I won't stand idle while you rip her from my arms." Yennefer answered.

"Is that what you think I'm doing, Yen? I am just as much a mother to her as you, and I am not going to flaunt it in spite. My only reward is that Ciri knows how much I love her, how much I care about her, Yennefer. She is just like Geralt, always willing to see the good in others. I want her to be happy, and do whatever it is that brings her happiness." Triss said, gazing ahead at the An Craite guards horseplaying high on the stairs. "I've done things I'm not proud of, so have you, but I never set out to gain anything for myself."

"Except, Geralt. You were always a bit jealous of what I had with him." Yennefer whispered softly, staring into the distance. "And now you have it all."

"Envious? Yes, a little. In truth, I was curious as to why it lasted so long. Geralt feigned happiness, but deep in those witcher eyes he hid his sadness. Back then, I asked myself, what qualities was I lacking?" Triss huffed, then turned her gaze towards Yennefer.

"Hmm, 'qualities you lacked', huh?"

"Yes, Yen, and don't look at me that way...when you truly love someone, those are the kinds questions you ask yourself. Even now, there are moments when I ask myself, is it enough, what I've given him? Geralt is content, he's in love with his children. Who would've thought a witcher could have such a life?"

"Geralt was always lenient towards you, Triss, despite everything you did, he'd never shunned you."

"I wish it were so. He didn't have to speak to show me what he felt, and his eyes could tear me apart with guilt just as they held and still hold the power to make me feel so loved." Triss countered. "By the gods, I've made mistakes, Yen, small or big they were all my mistake. I allowed myself to be used by the Lodge and hurt those I love. I am lucky though, few are given such opportunities to mend their errors."

"You speak of things as though they are so simple." Yennefer crocked.

"To me they are. I just want to make him happy, even if its means risking my own life. That scared little girl died that day in Rivia, and this is the Triss who remained. I have no fear in my heart. I don't need the Lodge to stand on my own two feet. Geralt gave me that and I'll always love him."

Yennefer smiled, she felt a sudden chill in her body as Triss spoke. That voice that never held such confidence in the past, now bristled with conviction. "Love…?"

"Yes, love." A cold breeze hit Triss' back and crept across her skin like soft hands, his hands. "You know, just because Ciri and I have grown closer, it doesn't mean she'll love you any less. I'll never seek to turn her against you. She's smart, and knows when our actions are in her best interest."

"Silly girl, you were always so quick to forgive others. I doused you with my wine and..."

"I did ask for a drink, didn't I?" Triss said, as she nudged Yennefer's body gently, then smiled.

"We've said things, horrible things to each other." Yen replied as she turned her head to look at Triss.

"It happens. Things done and said in anger often lead to more hurt. Let me be clear, I can forgive, but it's hard to forget what's happened between us." Triss whispered softly. "I know I earned his love and deserve it. I've never used magic or trickery to gain Geralt's love. When he laid with me, I did not enchant his mind. My magic made it more appealing, true, but I was already desirable to him. Geralt's mind was his own, what he whispered in my ears when he made love to me the first time were his own words and it set my heart ablaze. I felt what was yours then, what is mine now, and my body, like my heart, before was always his."

"'Made love'? You fucked him, Triss, that's what I know. Do you truly believe Geralt would be so understanding, if he knew everything that has happened between us? He growls at me now, for the things I've said." Yen chuckled.

"Growls?" Triss asked, shrugging off Yen's comments.

"Yes, growls...and you know, the face he makes whenever he's angered or disagrees with something." Yen replied. "He speaks in that voice..."

"Yes, I know. You mean when he challenges you? I have my ways of making him agree with me, but I don't dangle my vagina as his treat for obedience, or manipulate him with sex when I need his help in important matters. He's my equal, my husband, not my pet." Triss crooked. "Can't say the same about our intimacy, though...When I need him to make love to me, a smile, my pouting lips, maybe a wink or two, and he gives me what I want. And when he needs me, he does this thing with his eyes and...I can't refuse."

Yen rolled her eyes, then shook her head. "That's great, but it does me no good...I suspected Geralt was lost when I noticed the spark in his eyes as I told him you were in Novigrad. Seems you fucking him worked wonders for your relationship...his senses were easily swayed by anything with a cunt."

"Are you serious?! Do you believe that? Hmm, I guess I'm that amazing then, must be why I'm the only one who's swayed him." Triss chided gently, then squinted. "Call it whatever you want, but I never had a djinn's wish to hold him bound to me, so I didn't have the luxury of behaving as though he were my dog who'd return no matter how I humiliated him. In truth, I had to tread carefully for fear of losing him, forever. Even then, I still lost him. Six months...those six months were some of the hardest in my life and just when I started to forget, to heal, he came barging back into my heart."

"Impressive, you've managed to get two prods in, but it's a fact Triss you and Geralt did lay together."

"Yes, we did. When I told Geralt I was his mistake, he said 'no'. When I apologized for the kiss we shared in the Vegelbud's garden, I saw the hurt in his eyes when he said 'don't apologize'. Yes, Yen, we made love, I felt the truth of it and in that moment, he was mine and I was his. As to your earlier question, Geralt isn't resentful, I know he's not that person, I won't let him become that person. He's a good man, Yennefer, and fiercely defends his children...and me. When he was without his memories, even if I or anyone for that matter had mentioned your name, he still would've had no memory of you, you know?"

"Yes, but you should've told him anyway." Yen mumbled.

"True, I should've right away, but what comfort would it have brought him. He remembered nothing." Triss answered. "Our conversations would've been painful to say the least for me and, most importantly, for him, I thought you were dead, Yen. I thought he was dead until he returned. What was I to do, pretend as though I didn't love him?"

"I won't deny your feelings for him, but you acted hoping to gain something, maybe even his affection." Yennefer crocked.

"So, you believe all the times I've helped Geralt in the past, I sought to gain something? I am not heartless, I care for him deeply, so when he needed me, I was there." Triss replied.

"Maybe so, but he deserved to know the truth."

Triss stared as Yennefer slipped a smirk, a subtle pouting of her lips, as her eyes narrowed and she tilted her head, yet her gesture stood unanswered. Like fires doused with snow, robbing them of their warmth, Triss' eyes had lost their spark for a brief moment. Her eyes held a frozen gaze like a winter's puddle in a Koviri blizzard, yet there was something solemn coursing through her blue orbs, a softness that could rival even the most beautiful summer sky. She remember a time when her witcher's eyes held passions she yearned for, yet then he was unreachable. Now, she alone could taste such intense fervor, because Geralt had rekindled her heart, tending affections he knew would forever be his alone. The enchantress could reminisce about him as he now dreamt of her at every waking moment of his day. She wanted that love, needed it, and Geralt freely offered it. Each day she'd return from her duties as mage advisor to Kovir's King and look into his eyes, never once had she seen anything but the most sincere and pure yearning her witcher could show and, before he'd utter a word, she could look into his eyes and decipher his day.

 _His eyes never lie._ She thought to herself. _Not back then, and not now. When he say he loves me, I know it to be true._

Slowly, the journey that had become this devotion, the friendship and respect they shared grew more enchanting each day. Though it wasn't an easy one, had Triss known that incredible journey would someday lead them into each other's arms, the enchantress would've changed some choices she'd made, though many she wouldn't dare alter because those moments she'd spent with Geralt, however brief, were treasured. Triss' eyes lit with a subtle smile, she remember a time when she'd told herself she could no longer endure the hurt or allow herself to revisit what was wrong with their relationship, she was ensnared with a man who'd shown her what could be, then tore her heart, yet now she found herself caught within the trap that was his love. No matter the distance, small or vast, her attraction to Geralt was constant, a natural pull absent any semblance of magic, say the magic they had created as they forged that cherished bond. As she did, Geralt felt that same pull towards her. They had grown to love each other so fully, that life would hold no meaning absent what they had together.

"The truth? So, you've always been truthful with him? I don't think so." Triss said, her speech quickened as she uncrossed her legs, her eyes swelled with unshed tears but she forced them back. "There was a time when I wanted Geralt so badly I threw myself at him without shame. It was pathetic for a sorceress, but I was then, and am still, in love."

"No, I wasn't always truthful with him, but what does that matter? My affairs were my own and his affairs were his." Yen answered.

"So, when I keep secrets, I'm vile? I wanted his love and offered mine, yet he remained just out of my reach. Now, when he gazes at me, those eyes no longer hold sadness. They are my solace, a secret maze where I get lost, as he loses himself in my embrace."

"That was not my assertion." Yen said.

"You didn't have to say the word, Yen, your eyes say what your heart feels." Triss whispered.

"You haven't an inkling what my heart feels, Triss. So don't pretend as if you do."

"Perhaps...When Geralt returned, I thought I'd be a complete stranger, but that wasn't the case. Somehow, he said he felt a connection to me. His exact words were 'I can't explain it but I feel a connection to you when we speak. I know you were important.' I could have hindered his progress to regaining his memories, just to keep him to myself, but I didn't."

"What are you saying?" Yen asked. "You can go on with your stories about Geralt, but don't try to absolve yourself."

"I'm not, just as you cannot absolve yourself of the things you've done and said, but you need to know what we have now is real. When I searched for the Rose of Remembrance, it was all to help Geralt regain his memory. I told him the legend of Cymoril's Rose of Remembrance...the legend says they'll wilt unless nourished with blood, and also if they're sold...but give it to someone you love and it'll live forever." Triss smiled, then closed her eyes to reminisce. "That elven bath...his eyes….Well, my rose wilted, but I neither nourished it with blood nor did I sell it. So any rational person would believe...I thought the legends held some truth and he didn't love me, but I know now I was so wrong."

"Charming story." _Elven baths, hu?_

"No, its special. Everything is with him, the good, bad, indifference...everything. That day, Geralt plucked that rose and gave it to me, he asked me to keep it, so I did. On our wedding day, he even bestowed me with the very same rose. That particular rose was also used by Phil. It wilted and yet he still came back to me." _He said he wanted to be with me before, during, after, always. I wish he'd just done it then._

"Hmm…"

"I'd lost my home, my post, and Geralt was all I had left. When I tried to defend his honor at the meeting of the regents, they called me 'witcher's mistress'...'Kingslayer's whore'. That night he asked and I told him everything about you, Ciri, and his life, as his memories returned. We stayed together and I watched him slowly drift from me, conflicted. I could've enchanted him and made him stay, but then the pleasure of his lips wouldn't be as sweet as it is now."

"I too tried to see, if the magical bond between us were dissolved, would we have a spark remaining. In Skellige, I asked a djinn to remove the magic that bonded our fates together, to see if there was anything left, Geralt's words pricked like a thousand knives...'sorry, Yen, magic is gone for me.' He all but said you had his heart, Triss." Yennefer whispered, her face contorted in a frown. "He challenged me at every turn, questioned my motives, and remained defiant when I pressed him about sleeping with my dear friend. Geralt's changed."

"No, he's still the same, he simply grew up, as I did." Triss whispered, she held a familiar soft gaze, yet never viewed herself superior in any way as she sought to give an honest account of her time with Geralt. "I know what I am saying about me and Geralt bothers you. You won't admit it, but I know you, Yennefer. It's eating at you, but your pride won't let you admit your mistakes."

Yennefer chuckled, clenching her jaw subtly, then answered. "Well, no need to dwell on it now. What's done is done."

Triss took a deep breath, then exhaled, as she nudged Yennefer's body again. Both women leaned against each other pressing their bodies close. "We need to put aside our differences and come to an understanding for our girl."

"Yes, we must." Yen replied, her mouth curved in a smirk, "I saw your face turned when I mentioned Fringilla during the meeting. I didn't know her proximity to Geralt still irks you.."

"'Proximity?' 'Irks'?" Triss chuckled dismissively, her lips quirked up. "You are mistaken. Fringilla is far removed from Geralt. She's a sister of the Lodge. I know what happened between her and Geralt, that was ages ago and I couldn't care less...he is mine now, my husband. You never seemed bothered by her, yet me you treated like a crone. Was I that much of a threat to you, Yennefer?"

"Threat?" Yen replied. "You were...hmm, how do I put this delicately? Geralt and I were seperated when you slept with him, but considering where we are now, do you need me to answer that? Don't panic...your precious Geralt is safe from the clutches of other women."

"'Panic'? You mistake caring for his well being as panicking..." Triss laughed. "Geralt's heart is mine, I welcome any challenge for his love and the idea that I'd be...by her or anyone else...pfft! It just makes me appreciate my man even more."

Yennefer turned and gazed at Triss then gave a half-smile. "Is that so? My, haven't we gotten bold."

"Mmhmm. I love touching him...not always in 'that' manner, but his face, his hair. His hands as he tousles my hair are like magic. Geralt has a warmth that would comfort me without him saying a single word. I melt, like he'd always belonged just there, next to me, and I to him. When we are apart like this, the aching to be in his arms begins anew and grows with each passing day." Triss whispered as a gentle breeze blew strands of her hair in her face. "What I feel for that man is so deep, it eats at me if I don't tell him those simple words. I'm sorry, it truly must be a burden for you to hear some of the things I'm saying"

"Not at all." Yennefer replied, her face without emotion.

"Okay, if you say so…"

Both Triss and Yennefer held the skirts of their dresses as a powerful gust of wind touched their backs, landing cool kisses on their skin. Triss felt her hair gracing her cheeks and raised her hand to brush it away, but the enchantress accidently tousled her long locks, unleashing a gale of auburn fury whipping wildly across her face, as Yennefer held her raven hair fixed across her neck. Their lips bore semblances of smiles, both sorceresses enjoyed the cool air, tucking their chins as they leaned slightly into the wind to avoid being blown from their seats on the parapet, as the gust subsided into a gentle breeze. For a moment, just a brief moment, they allowed themselves to be lost in the serenading sounds and hissing of the wind against the keep' walls. The harsh tensions of all their earlier meetings faded, lost in the wind if only for a moment and though their conversation was difficult, the sudden quietness was welcome. Triss closed her eyes, breathing in the cool salty air, as she waited for the wind to subside before speaking.

"So, have you spoken to anyone besides Fringilla?"

"I spoke to Keira, as I'm sure you are aware. Ida, not for some time now and the same for Francesca." Yen stared, then continued. "Then, there's Philippa. I spoke to her once...I didn't care for her accusations, but Rita's words last night have had me thinking perhap you all believe I would've willingly betrayed you all to Emhyr."

"It's doesn't matter what we believe. We all questioned your deal with Emhyr. The idea that he'd simply forgive the Lodge's actions was a little hard to believe, but only you and he know the truth." Triss shrugged. "For me it was an easy choice, Ciri needed me. I'd be there again, even if Emhyr was a threat. The others stood to lose a great deal."

"And you?" Yen said, then rose from her seat and crossed her arms around her body.

"What about me?" Triss answered.

"Did you stand to lose nothing?"

"It was a risk I was willing to take, even if it cost me. Like I said, Ciri was more important than my safety." Triss whispered, then stood. "You knew Emhyr could simply renege on his deal and take us all. Phil would've certain been executed and that thought horrifies me. Myself and the others...perhaps we would've suffered the same fate. I think that's why none of us stuck around to find out."

"He could've, but I had an ace up my sleeve, he wanted Cirilla more than the Lodge...I had to make threats to have him release Fringilla and honor our deal. Besides, Geralt would never forgive me if you'd fallen into Nilfgaard's hands." Yen said, as she strolled to the edge of the courtyard. "His eyes can be so harsh. Emhyr told Geralt he won't send anyone after you."

"Well, I don't think the others were afforded such courtesies, so I see that they're all playing it safe and keeping their distance from anything Nilfgaard. Whatever you did, seemed to have worked anyway, although I do wonder what would have happened had Emhyr had gotten what he wanted...and yes, I know what Emhyr told Geralt. He told me after his meeting with the Emperor." Triss said, then began the slow walk back toward the keep, "I don't care much for this matter, whatever happened happened, we have enough witch hunts to deal with without adding our own, but I know Phil will not let it rest as easily."

"Let Philippa come. We will have this discussion then. I know Rita has her doubts too, but it's to be expected. I'm not proud of everything I've done, but I am happy it didn't come to that, Emhyr I mean." Yen replied, "You know he may not honor his promise to Geralt since learning our little witcher lied about Ciri's death. Stories about our ashen-haired witcheress are not easily missed."

"If he dares, his nobles would be the last of hit worries."

"Triss?! You can't fight everything. You have Geralt, my concern now is for Cirilla, who is hurling herself into this mess without thinking, because she thinks she owes you a debt. You have to help me convince her to stay out of this war. People will die, you know that." Yen said, hands on her hips, her eyes hardened.

"Ciri owes me nothing and you don't think I know people are going to die? I've stayed awake at night thinking about that. I don't want them in harm's way, but Geralt won't listen. After what happened to me in Kovir he won't listen, and Ciri is as stubborn as him, if not more. You know she won't listen, even hinting it sends her in a rage. She wants to be by my side."

"I believe you, I was at the receiving end of one such moment with Ciri. She was furious I'd even mentioned it."

"No one is going to harm them, I'll rip open the fucking world to keep them safe. I'm done with kings making threats against us. I'm done." Triss said in a stern voice, as both sorceresses eyed each other.

"I know, I watched you conjure something as complicated as Alzur's Thunder at will. I know what you are capable of when provoked." Yen mumbled. "I know all too well."

"Then you know what I'll do if Emhyr comes after my girl?" Triss replied. She brushed her dress, then winced and held her breast. Yennefer moved forward, concerned, she noticed Triss' badly damaged fingernail, but said nothing as the enchantress raised her hands. "I'm fine, and do excuse me, the screaming soreness in my breast tells me my Rosi needs me."

"Rosina suckles on your breast?" Yennefer asked, lifting her eyes curiously. "Is that her only nourishment?"

Triss laughed and held her stomach. "I am her mother, so yes, for now that's her only source of sustenance, but I'm certain she'll eats fruits mixed with other things if mashed into a paste. Thanks to her sister, she's developed a fondness for bananas and apples, so I will try that. Take care, Yen, we'll speak again before I return to Kovir, I hope."

"Mmhmm. You as well, Triss." Yen replied, then turned her gaze high toward the stairs. Lina had emerged from the keep in search of Triss. "Your finger, why did you not heal it?"

"A reminder that some things are just too important." Triss whispered, as they walked back to meet her courtier Lina. "I'll keep it, this scar."

 *****][*****

 _ **Kaer Trolde Main Hall...Sometime Earlier...**_

Just after the meeting, Cerys stood with her guards as Cirilla approached, she had just spoken to Triss and the smile on her face was almost nerve-racking. Vigdis and her sisters, sensing the sexual tension between their queen and Cirilla, quietly excused themselves as the witcheress approached. Cirilla knew the young Queen would be absent the next day and she thought her wait would be easy to bear, yet the longing she'd felt, even before Cerys had departed, was too much to endure. Now, more than ever, she wished she'd shared with Triss her feelings for Cerys sooner. Her mind raced with fervor, they hadn't seen each other since the night before and they'd barely had a moment to speak during the meeting. Politics on the Isles was serious, complicated, and Ciri witnessed this firsthand during her lover's skillful negotiation with Triss. They learned that Cerys' interests lay with her people and Cirilla knew their love would be a distraction, yet she could not bring herself to deny what they both felt.

She barely managed to keep her hands at her sides, resisting every impulse to grab onto Cerys and cling to her lips for the comfort she knew she'd find there, but Triss, Rita and the others were still nearby. Her eyes lowered as Rita and Alina approached, the enchantress held Rosi in her arms, close to her body, as she showed a soft supportive smile, then continued towards the stairs back to their chambers. Rita could see the longing in their eyes, as Cerys and Ciri faced each other. She halted taking a glimpse as Triss approached them and paused before walking through the door that led into the courtyard where Yennefer waited, then returned her gaze to the two young pair. Margarita laughed as Ciri grabbed Cerys by her hand and hurriedly led her down the hall, through the wooden doors, down towards the Queen's bedchambers. As the door shut behind them, Cirilla could not contain herself. She climbed onto Cerys pinning her against the wall, then pressed her lips in a frantic kiss. Watching Cirilla during the meeting had stirred a fury of passion she never knew existed.

"I've missed you." Ciri whispered frantically, then kissed Cerys before she could speak. "Don't say anything. I'm sorry, I should've stayed with you last night...still, why did you do that? Tancred?! You want Tancred to be your king? Am I just your fling until you find yourself a king?"

"Ciri, please, stop. I played a cruel joke on ye, as payment for yers, nothing more. Me heart won't let me love anyone else. I've met no one like ye…"

"Just hush...and don't do that again."

"I'm likely not as experienced as ye, but I'm not green like ye think. There was another, her name was..." Cerys said, as her gaze slid to the side.

"I said hush, I don't want to hear it." Ciri mumbled "I'm the jealous type with my love and I don't share.".

"And ye think I'll share ye with anyone?" Cerys replied. "No...Ye are mine, Ciri."

"Possessive aren't we?" Ciri whispered, then pecked Cerys' lips. She patted her thigh anxiously, then backed away and lowered her eyes to Cerys dress. "That's good, we can teach each other some things then, it's no fun making love to someone who has no experience…what's wrong?" _I'm not even that experienced myself, but..._

"'Possessive?' Are ye joking, Did ye not see yerself in there? Ye looked like ye would've have strangled Tancred if he were standing there! Anyways, I'll be gone today and tomorrow, so I was thinking...maybe ye could spend the day with me when I come back?" Cerys replied softly, her words rolling from her tongue in a resonance of warmth, her Skelliger lilt like a sweet melodic rhyme to Ciri's ears as she pulled her against her chest. "If ye can't, I'll understand."

"Don't be silly, I'd love too, but...do you truly have to leave today? Can't you stay? The jarls don't need to see you now, do they?" Cirilla grumbled. She batted her eyes, treating Cerys to a coy inviting smile.

"Ciri, don't do that..." Cerys whispered. She held Cirilla's face as she backed against the wall, her eyes soft and lustful as Cirilla jerked on her dress, forceful in her request.

Her hands moved across her lover's body, the soft fabric between her fingers as she slid her hand across Cerys' stomach up to her breasts. Ciri eyes sparkled with mischief, "What? You mean this? Or this? I've been waiting too damn long to get my hands on you in that dress."

"Aye, that. Ye have yer hands on me now, don't ye?" Cerys mumbled, then placed her hand on Cirilla's nape, harshly kissing her lips. Their bodies crashed against the wall just outside Cerys' bedchamber. She trailed her mouth along Ciri's cheeks, then kissed her neck and the witcheress whined, letting out a soft gasp as she squirmed. In their heated passion they failed to notice Vigdis and Frida, who had approached and silently propped themselves on the wall.

Ciri loved the passion and forcefulness, the feel of Cerys' hands as she was intimately handled. The soft faint graze of Cerys' mouth on her slender neck made her parched as her body heated. The sounds of their kiss echoed as their eyes met. "Must you go? Stay till tomorrow. Please, my little sparrowhawk."

"Ciri, I…"

"Get yerselves a room, ye two." Frida shouted.

"Stay with her, Sparrowhawk. Ye are the Queen of Skellige, the jarls can wait. Now, meself and Frid will leave ye two to spend some time alone." Vigdis said as she and Frida made their presence known.

"Aye, Cerys spend yer days with Ciri. By Freya, ye need it, or ye two will eat each other in front of everyone!" Frida joked. She stood slightly hunched as if in pain with her back against the far wall and Vigdis stood opposite her, just a few feet from them. "Ye've both waited long enough, I'll wager!"

"Thanks, Frida." Ciri whispered, then continued kissing Cerys feverently as they stumbled towards her door. "Now, beautiful, where were we? I need to get you out of that dress. I can't wait any longer."

"Don't mention it, ashen one! When I'm healed from yer beating ye can pay me and all the girls. We'll go to the tavern, feast, and get to know each other better." Frida answered, then pushed off the wall, signaling Vigdis to join her as they left the two alone. "Oi, Ciri, yer ma said to tell ye she's going to Hindarsfjall. Ye can meet her there tomorrow. She'll be at Freya's garden or the temple. If ye ask me, I think sister Josta got under her skin, eh?"

"No one asked ye, Frid, come one and leave them to their romantic frolicking." Vigdis mumbled.

Cirilla paused as Cerys' lips crept forward. _Why would she go there? Why the temple and garden? Those priestesses will be furious._ "What are they talking about?"

"Triss is going to Hindarsfjall." Cerys replied, as Cirilla raised her eyebrows, surprised, then trailed her hand along her side. Cerys flinched, then continued. "Two of me guards said something nasty about Yennefer as Triss walked by and she got angry."

"I've heard the disdain towards Yennefer too, and I don't like it. If Triss heard it, I can only imagine her reaction...but it's not like her to act without thinking, and what does that have to do with Hindarsfjall?" Ciri whispered, then she was abruptly interrupted by Cerys.

"Aye, she hexed the guard, give me men the bubblies for their disrespect towards Yennefer, then she took a tongue lashing from Josta for using her magic on them." Cerys answered. "In anger, Josta invited her to see the ruined garden, but I don't think she expected Triss to say yes. Now they're panicking because the priestesses thinks she's gonnae destroy something with her magic too. She gave Josta a remedy for me men, then looked like she was unhappy with what she'd done."

 _Yeah, sounds like Triss._ "She won't do that." Ciri replied, as both women smiled. "If Triss's agreed to meet the priestesses at the temple or the garden, it means she's trying to mend their mistrust towards sorceresses."

"She'll have trouble with that. Since the garden dried up, they don't take kindly to talks of sorcery and magic. They'll not be warm to her."

"Anyone else and I'd agree with you, but Triss' smile can be...uh...convincing. People warm to her easily." Ciri said, then raised her eyes in thought. "You don't see a problem with how people treat sorceresses here?"

"Aye, I do, but it's sorceress business. I hope ye are right about yer ma but, just to be sure, Ermion will be there to make sure they honor Skellige law of hospitality, and show me guest the proper respect."

Ciri smiled. Her eyes shifted flirtatiously towards Cerys. She kissed the Queen's lips, then backed away. Cerys moved in for another kiss but Ciri avoided it, then whispered with a wolfish smile. "I'll be right back. Wait for me, please! And don't you dare remove your dress. You look so beautiful… so mouth-watering in that and I'm not finished with you yet. I know you wore it for me."

Cerys held Ciri's hands as they slowly slipped from her grasp, then planted her forehead on the wall, touching her lips as she turned to gaze at her lover strolling away. _I hope she truly loves me back._

 _ **Cerys Bed Chambers...**_

Cirilla returned a short time later after her brief talk with Triss. She'd learned the sorceress intended to spend the night on Hindarsfjall with Rosi and Alina. Triss had decided to visit the temple a day early, knowing Ermion's absence will allow her time to speak to the priestesses without the druid's influence. She'd slipped Einar and his guards, with Lina at her side, hoping to learn more details about what had transpired at the garden and see if anything could be done to restore the sacred tree with magic. Rita wanting to be alone for a while, decided to remain at Kaer Trolde in her chambers, spending the day in the solitude of her own company. Ciri promised to join Triss at the temple after sunrise when Cerys left to meet with the jarls and the sorceress agreed. In no small surprise, the young witcheress hoped to pass the day with Cerys, after she'd convince the Queen to delay her journey till morning. She strolled through the hall, that was notably quiet say for the few servants cleaning the shields on the wall, as she made her way back towards Cerys' bedchambers. Just up the stairs leading the hall outside Cerys' room, two An Craite warriors stood on guard. Cirilla suspected the pair were simply being nosy as she waltzed past, but the men had been sent by Vigdis under orders to bar anyone from entering the hall leading to Cerys' chambers, save Cirilla, herself or the druid Ermion.

They held the door silently, following her every move, until she neared Cerys' chambers and looked back over her shoulder. Both men quickly turned their heads, one whistled nervously, hoping the ashen-haired witcher wouldn't say a word. Ciri huffed. She blushed, rubbing the back of her neck nervously, then gently shoved open the door to Cerys' room. The young Queen sat on the edge of her bed, on the far side of the room, her head was absent her crown, her dress still snug to her body yet her feet were bare. She'd removed the fur boots she'd worn and left them strewn on the floor. Cerys had her hair hung across her neck, the bulk of it pulled across her left shoulder, revealing the beautifully-honeyed skin of her neck in the dull candlelight and the nearby fireplace. She hadn't noticed Cirilla standing in her doorway until the witcher spoke and startled her. She turned, her eyes caught sight and there was nothing more bewitching than the ashen-haired beauty gazing back. Cirilla had unfastened her corset and laid it quietly on the floor, she then unlaced the front of her blouse, exposing more of her chest to her lover's eyes. As Cerys stood, Cirilla ogled her thick curvy body. Cerys bit her lip, feeling her gaze, scratching her nails on her dress, she could scream as her heart pounded, but her eyes were locked on her witcher's. Cirilla slowly removed her boots, her long slender legs were frozen as both women gazed at each other. A soft smile broke across her lips when Cerys began to walk across the room to meet her.

"Close and latch me door." Cerys commanded.

Her voice sent shivers across Cirilla's body, from the tips of her toes up her thighs and through her...and the witcheress knew what it meant. They were alone, both nervous and excited. As she turned around to latch the door, Cirilla took a deep breath. _This is it, no turning back. You wanted this, don't screw it up!_ She thought to herself, then without hesitation, turned and pushed the door shut, latching it. Before she could turn around, she felt Cerys' presence at her back, then her hands on her hips. Cirilla felt her soft breath and lips on the nape of her neck. She closed her eyes, her left hand moved to find Cerys', while her right moved up and caressed the back of the Queen's neck. Her cheek brushed against Cerys hair as she planted a row of kisses along Cirilla's neck up to her ear.

"I cannae stop thinking about ye, ye know…" Cerys whispered into Ciri's ear, then softly kissed her face again. "I've wanted ye for so long…"

"As I want you now, more than breath itself." Ciri whispered, then turned and took Cerys' hands into her own. She hooked her arms around Cerys' neck, pulling her forward until they had no space between them. Their hearts beating against each other's chest, as Ciri reached forward and sought out Cerys' lips, their sweet breaths on each other's faces, as their hands drifted lower. "Kiss me...kiss again just like you did that night, so I know your kisses are truly just for me."

"Aye," Cerys whispered.

"I love it when you say that." Ciri said, her voiced stressed but soft.

"Aye." Cerys repeated, her soft lilt tickling Cirilla's ear, as she found her lips.

Their pulses raced, as Cerys pulled Ciri's body closer to hers, their mouths withered from their rapid breathing, and squinched when their full, willing lips crashed against each others. Ciri teased, she began to slide her slender leg up on Cerys' thigh, against her dress. Both women held their kiss, each concerned about what the other had been feeling. There was a subtle but beautiful franticness to their embrace, as Cerys slid her lips along Cirilla's neck down to her collar, kissing frenziedly.

"Wow, this is so much…" Ciri murmured. _Adrenaline...pumping like I'm in a fight._

"Do ye want me to stop?" She asked, but before Ciri could answer, she slid her mouth down to her chest, sucking hard, then letting go slowly just when the witcher's hands forcefully pressed on her neck. She smiled, then tugged, moving her teeth gently, before letting go.

"gods...no...don't stop now. _What's happening to me? To us?…Her eyes are so brown and beautiful …they stab so deep when she look at me. I feel like I could share everything with her…Just tell her, Ciri._ "I love you." Ciri whispered, her voice trembling. Tears swelled in her eyes as their lips met again.

"And me heart is yers, witcher." Cerys mumbled.

Their kisses were soft at first and unusually comforting. Cerys tasted the saltiness as tears rolled down her face to where their lips met, but she was unsure whose they were. They parted momentarily, their faces remained just a hair apart as Cirilla brushed her nose against her lover's scarred cheek. "I'm glad we found each other." She exhaled, their lips barely parting. "Make love to me, Cerys, will you?"

"Aye."

There was a brief tense pause, Cerys tried to swallow but she couldn't. The achings of her lips were only soothed when she touched Cirilla's lips. They kissed aggressively, passionately, needfully. She pushed Ciri against the door with a loud thud as her hands ran up her sides, along her chest, looking for access. Their soft tongue flicks and hungered kisses drew them ever closer to each other's heart. Frantic, both forgot to breathe. They gasped for air, then laughed, panting, only to quickly seek out again each other's lips and warmth. Cirilla's hands eagerly searched Cerys' body as she tried to dig through the fabric and get down to her skin. She pulled at Cirilla's dress in frustration, then grabbed hold of the skirt and lifted it. She grabbed a hold of the front of Cerys' dress and spun her, slamming her body on the wall. Cerys grunted from the force, she bite her lip and broke the skin. The taste of her own blood was suddenly replaced by Ciri's sweet kiss. Her lust-filled, almost predatory, eyes signaled an apology as the witcheress sucked harshly on her lips, tasting blood. Her tongue plunged deeper into Cerys' mouth, caressing hers and the insides of her cheek. Cirilla unlaced Cerys as both women jostled almost combative in their kisses and touches, trying to take what they both wanted. Their moans echoed the room and, frustrated, Cirilla gave in. She leapt up onto Cerys, wrapping her legs around her waist, then coiling her arms tightly around her neck.

"Just take me to bed, An Craite." Cirilla laughed, as she was carried away.

They stumbled to a nearby table. Cirilla ran her hands through Cerys' locks, lifting them high as she cupped her face, showering her lover's lips with soft bites. Cerys swept her arm knocking down a candlestick and plate to the floor, then raked the table one more time to be certain, before roughly resting Cirilla on it. The witcher kept her legs locked, restricting Cerys' movement as she pried open her blouse. Still kissing, Cerys unbuckled the two leather sleeves-garters, and pulled the blouse against the wall, trapping Ciri's arms, then she began to smile as the witcher quickly freed herself. Delicately, as if savoring what was beneath, Cirilla peeled her dress away, sliding it gently across her shoulders down to her waist, then using her legs, she inched it down further until her body came into view. They gazed at each other's scars, each one held a tale that they were certain to share someday, but not this day, not as her hands traced a torturous path along Cerys' neck as she felt hers up and along her cheek, down to her collar. Both women shared another passionate kiss, then Ciri pulled her mouth away. She closed her eyes as Cerys started to slowly trace her way to her nape, they could feel each other's anxiousness. Grinning wolfishly, Ciri grunted as she forced her hands between them and pushed away. She wanted to see how long the Queen could stand to be without her touch, how she'd react to each playful tease. Cirilla gripped the edge of the furniture as Cerys held her leg, inching forward, then playfully raised her left leg and blocked her advance.

"No."

"What?! I know ye want me as much as I want ye."

"I do."

"Then what's with this?" Cerys whispered as she tried to close the distance between them, but Ciri vanished in a flash of magic, appearing just beside the fireplace. Cerys turned, "I can't follow like that, ye know?"

"Then come for me...slowly, let me see your beautiful body." Ciri said and Cerys' face lit, flushed.

The Queen watched, grinning, as the witcher tousled her ashen hair, letting it fall across her shoulder, then donned her boots, leaving them loosely laced. She took a few hesitant steps forward, arms at her side, but just as she reached her lover, Cirilla vanished again. This time she re-appeared sitting on the edge of the bed. She smiled seductively, a tense gaze sparked between them, as she lifted her leg in the air sensually, inviting Cerys to unlace her boots and pant.

"Come here, my hawk, and get these off me." She murmured.

Cerys smirked. "Are ye giving' orders, witcher? I'm Queen ye know?"

"Not in here you're not." Ciri replied with a lewd smile, as she waved her index finger ordering Cerys closer.

Cerys stood frozen, her eyes reflecting the candlelight, as her hand instinctively trailed her hip to her side. "Ye are so beautiful, Ciri."

"Maybe you need an incentive?" Ciri mumbled, then stood.

She took a step forward, unbuckled her belt, and with her lover's attention now on her, Ciri continued. She undid her pants and slowly wiggled it down to her hips, then her thighs. The young witcheress slipped from her boots, one after the other and Cerys' eyes widened curiously as she noticed the rose on Ciri's inner thigh. Cirilla slowly stepped out of her pants, leaning over to tease, then raised her body and moved closer. She moistened her lips as she slid her fingers down her sides under the bands of her knickers, sliding it down her thighs. Cerys swallowed hard, and her nails dug into her own flesh to end her dream, but the pain told her it was real.

"Ah, that bloody hurt!" She cried out.

"Did you just pinch yourself?" Cirilla smiled curiously.

"Aye, I thought this was a dream."

"Well, gorgeous, you missed your chance to undress me." Cirilla whispered. She shifted her body sensually, teasing.

 _Freya, this is cruel_ … _she is perfect, every bit of ye._ Cerys smiled as Cirilla shook her head to let her ashen-hair wash over shoulders. _Yer are goddess..._ She thought, then reached for her lover's face only to be rebuffed playfully.

"It's alright, ye know? We can wait, just lay here a while."

"No...I don't want your hand there, I want it here." Cirilla grabbed Cerys' hands and with their eyes locked, placed it between her moist thighs, breathing huskily as she felt the warmth of Cerys' fingers. "Does that answer your question? I want you."

"Then stop with yer teasing." _She's burning against me hand..._ Cerys thought swallowing hard to quench the parchness in her throat.

"No…" Cirilla whispered, yet her resolve for their games had dissolved fast, as she vanished and reappeared behind Cerys, biting her nape.

"Alright, that's enough from ye!" Cerys growled as she spun around. She reached out, pulling Ciri against her, then lifted and carried her to bed.

 _Ha ha, finally!_ Cirilla thought to herself, laughing as Cerys tumbled unceremoniously onto the bed.

Cerys leaned over her and kissed Ciri's neck, down to her chest, then knelt on the bed only to feel Ciri's lips on her stomach. Cirilla then laid back on the bed wanton, her arms resting by her sides, knees bent lazily, invitingly. She loved the way the candlelight danced across Cerys' smooth skin. Her muscled yet still feminine thighs were taut, and Ciri's hands ran up them, caressing her scars. Bar the claw mark on her face, they were all inflicted by some sort of weapon. Ciri slowly traced her fingers along the old scar of a sword cut, then a second wound that appeared to be from a stab. Her fingers ran up Cerys' back and she felt a unique scar. Through her witcher' training, Cirilla deduced the scar was made by a spiked weapon, a club, perhaps a mace or morning star. Her lips moved to ask, but the beautiful freckles dotting Cerys' shoulders and chest quickly drew her eyes. _They look perfect, so many of them._ She thought, as she kissed her lover's neck, then retreated, her green eyes gazing up at Cerys with a lustful smile.

Cirilla closed her eyes, waiting. She felt the warmth of Cerys' breath on her face, yet she dare not open her eyes to look. Cerys hovered for a moment as Ciri held her waist, then wedged herself between her thighs. She kissed Cirilla's face, then neck, unable to keep her eyes off her body as she whispered sweetness in an almost enchanting lilt into her ears, then pressed soft kisses on her shoulder. Ciri whined, but her lips were soon smothered as Cerys covered the witcher's mouth with hers. She grabbed at Ciri's chest, squeezing her breast. She'd felt nothing like it, nothing so intimate. Cirilla's love for the young queen made her touch even more tormenting. Cerys pulled her mouth away, moving down to Ciri's chest, her tongue like a warm breeze on a summer day, each whisper cooling her skin after every gentle suck and kiss. Ciri gasped, unable to release the sheet from her grasp, as Cerys ran her hand down her side and slipped effortlessly between her aching thighs, fingers tracing along the wetness of her body. Each soft kiss took her to a place she could not describe. Cerys kissed each scar, tracing a line with her tongue as she took her lips to join her fingers below. She paused, admiring the tattoo of Cirilla's inner thigh, then kissed it. It wasn't hers, yet she'd ask for it. Ciri's was hers and hers alone.

"This is beautiful. Whoever they were, they must have been very important to ye."

"She—hmm, in a way she was. Her name was Mistle. There is nothing left but memories, good and bad, Cerys and I don't want to revisit them."

"Aye, I won't pry then. Will ye let me have it?"

"No. It's a reminder and warning, to me, that nothing will be taken from me unless I give it freely. I'm yours, Cerys, so yes, it's yours...but you, my sparrowhawk, deserve something that holds much more meaning, so I give you my heart." Ciri whispered, her voice ever so faint. "Don't break it."

"I'll never hurt ye, Ciri, I promise ye that. Except meybe this..." Cerys replied, then playfully bit the tattoo on Cirilla's inner thigh.

"Ah! Cerys!" Ciri squealed, clenching Cerys' head between her legs for a moment as she planted a kiss on the spot she'd just bit.

Ciri nibbled on her lip, taking a deep breath, as she watched Cerys move closer between her legs. She yelped when she felt the warm sensation of Cerys' mouth. She raised her hips, her gaze met Cerys' soft brown eyes peering back at her, as her thighs parted with a gentle nudge. She flinched, moving her body, reacting to each kiss. She felt her lover's fingers, her warm breath and tongue stirred her insides. Cirilla caressed her own breast, as her left hand parted Cerys' hair. Both women were feverish, Cerys' soft kisses, licks, sucking and flicks, caused her to moan softly. Her eyes were glued to Cirilla's body, studying each lustful twist as she responded to her touch. Cirilla felt Cerys fingers, just below her tongue, as her body clamp around them. She felt the flow of her own warmth and as she gripped the sheet, Cerys slowly devoured her shuddering body. The witcheress moans were loud, her screams soon filled the chambers as she curled her toes, pressing her trembling thighs against her lover's shoulders. Cerys then peeled her soaked lips to a final grunt from her witcher's mouth. She climbed up with Ciri's forceful pull, then accepted a loving passionate kiss. Still trembling, they kissed away all traces of their beautiful affair from each other lips, as Ciri pulled their bodies closer.

"That was so amazing." Cirilla murmured, her eyes hazy, love-drugged.

Cerys pecked her, grinning against her mouth, then whispered in a flirt. "Ye taste sweeter than the sweetest mead..."

Ciri rolled Cerys onto her back, then hovered for a moment before landing another passionate kiss. Her body, still shaking, only calmed to Cerys' gentle massage. "As soon as I compose myself, it's my turn to show you something." Ciri purred against Cerys' lips, then kissed her again.

Cerys pulled Ciri down to her body, then whispered. "I want ye to know how much I love being with ye. Me days are brighter since that night I kissed ye in the tavern. I thought ye'd wallop me face for that, but I had to do it. I'm so madly in love with ye, ye know?"

"I know, and if I said it now it'd be awkward, but I do, so much...C'mon, let me up." Ciri said, smiling, but Cerys was in her own world. She raised her body and brought Cerys back to her with a light kiss on her lips. "My turn."

Cerys lifted her body reaching, trying to pull Cirilla's back onto her, but the witcheress pressed down her on her shoulder. She took her time, slowly kissing, pausing only to gaze into Cerys' eyes. She laced their fingers to keep Cerys' hands steady and in check as she straddled, her moistness resting just across Cerys' navel. Their passionate kisses lasted a while, until Ciri scooted her body towards the edge of the bed, licking, prodding as Cerys moved her body closer, chasing each soft kiss. She inched her tongue forward, touching the middle of Cerys' thighs, then pressed her deeper. Cirilla was gentle, slow, making each moment count. She felt Cerys squeeze her hands in pleasure and though it was painful, it was also deeply arousing. Cerys unlaced their hands cupping her mouth to muffle her moans, her face glowed red as Ciri tasted her, smiling seductively. She played with the knowledge in her mind, describing her lover's taste with each soft stroke of her tongue. She was rich, sweet, like hers, yet there was a uniqueness she found so ravishing. There was a hint of bath oils, and it reminded her of warm heated honey.

 _I can't believe how wonderful she tastes! Dammit, I want more of her!_

The warmth of Cerys' body brew a concoction of unimaginable flavor between her thighs. Cerys gasped, panting as she felt Cirilla's tongue push further, exploring deeper. She pulled a pillow across her face to hide her lustful cries, but Ciri quickly grabbed and tossed it across the room. Her fingers stung, touching her own chest as it rose and fell faster with each passing moment. Cerys felt a warmth like no other, her body convulsed, as her moans built then suddenly stopped. She frown and pouted when that pleasurable sensation suddenly ceased. Her mind raced, it was unfair to stop so abruptly, she wanted more and she would have it. A brief playful struggle ensued but Cirilla quickly overpowered Cerys, who truly made no effort to win the bout, she simply wanted her witcheress' tongue inside her. She maneuvered her right foot, then rolled Cerys' body until her face was buried against the mattress, lost in the pillows. She struggled, unable to think under the witcher's blistering kisses on her legs, soft kisses that sprang across her calves, then thighs and buttocks. She felt her control fade just as Ciri pulled her quickly and roughly lifted her rear, her thumb slipping gently into her lover, followed by her soft lips. Cerys gripped the sheet and bit the pillow in excitement, anticipating. She tried to lift her head and gaze, but Ciri's hands quickly found her lips. Cirilla grinned as she felt Cerys' mouth latch onto her soaked fingers. She nibbled and sultrily held Cirilla's hand in her teeth, rolling her hips to match her movement. Cerys' muffled sounds turned into lustful moans as Ciri quickened her pace, then slowed to a soft suckle and stopped. Cerys gasped for air, then fell onto the bed, convulsing as pleasure gripped her body. She tightened her legs, but Ciri would not be cheated out of what she sought. She rolled the young queen onto her back and pried her legs apart, kissing and planting her mouth as Cerys arched her back, squeezing her face in a vice-like grip.

It felt like eternity, but her body relaxed, and Cerys pulled the sheets to hide her face. Her cries were certainly heard by her guards just outside her chambers, but she showed little care for what they'd say or think as Cirilla crept up onto her body, kissing as she went. "You have such lovely butt."

"Don't say that now, ye are embarrassing me, Ciri."

Cirilla paused on her chest, carefully kneading her flesh with her hands and mouth as Cerys' fingers dug through her ashen locks, scratching against her scalp. "I love your teats," She chuckled, kissing each freckle, as Cerys balled the sheets between her fingers. "I love your taste, everything about you. And I am in love with these freckles on your chest."

Cerys bit her fingers and mumbled something as Cirilla's lips cupped her.

"What is it?" Ciri groaned.

"I—I said—I don't know what I said, Ciri, but don't ye stop what ye're doing." Cerys answered.

She felt Ciri's mouth on her chest just above her heart. Cirilla focused her attention on her Queen, enjoying the feeling of pleasing the woman she had fallen so deeply in love with. Cerys cried as they kissed, their hands gently caressing each other, both twisting and rolling as they explored their bed. Their moaning grew louder and soon they resumed their deeply passionate affair. They made love, again and again, each exploring every intimate crevice of each others body, unwilling to let the other out of their sights even for a moment, until the morning turned into noon, then early afternoon.

 _You are so beautiful it's painful._ Ciri thought in blissful frustration. Her face hovering just over her lovers, as they whispered to each other, giggling and laughing after each encounter. Cerys ran her hand across the witcher's sweat-drenched stomach as both women collapsed with Ciri on top of her, panting. She stole another kiss, their trembling bodies covered in sweat and spit, the sheets soaked beneath them, as Cerys' lips quivered, her eyes swelling with more tears. They'd kissed so many time Ciri had lost count, but she kissed her eyes, wiping them dry, aware she'd cry too if she didn't look away to gather her thoughts. They were in love, and the world could not deny them this embrace. She slid her body along Cerys', so they were facing each other, then wrapped her legs around her. Still taking soft deep breaths, they cuddled stealing playful kisses.

"You are an amazing woman, you know? Strong, independent and so ravishing, where have you been all my life?" Ciri whispered, smiling as she nudged Cerys' nose affectionately with her own.

"Waiting for ye to find me heart…" Cerys whispered, then paused and gave let out a long exhale. "…wow, I'm not dreaming, am I?"

"If this is a dream, then it's the most beautiful dream I've ever had, in a sea of nightmares." Ciri replied. "I've had so many reason to be happy lately and you are one of them."

"Ye wantae make me cry again?'

Ciri chuckled and kissed Cerys' face, then her lips and forehead. They laid in each other's arms, ignoring the coolness of the bed. Cirilla closed her eyes, enduring the sting as Cerys ran her fingers across her sweaty brow, brushing away strands of wet ashen curls from her face. Hours whisked by and they finally woke mid afternoon and bathes together, then donned their clothes to visit the courtyard for a playful spar. Vigdis and her Queensguard remained close, ever watchful as the two lovers sparred, then took their mares for an evening race across their Isle. Like two birds in flight, they circled each other in a playful never-ending dance. When they finally reached the ocean, both could not keep their hands off one another. They would have spend the evening away from the keep had Vigdis not insisted they return. As they approached the gates to the keep, both Cerys and Ciri, along with their shieldmaidens, were greeted by a squad of the Royal Koviri Guard manning the bridge alongside An Craite warriors. Cirilla had noticed the smaller Koviri warships in harbor preparing to sail, but she dismissed the sight as the men simply preparing the vessels to stave off boredom. Kovir's sailors, like her soldiers, were radical in the ritual, if not more. On the far side of the bridge, just through the gate past the stables, was Captain Einar with his guards. The man appeared furious, waving his arms in the air, clearly upset that Triss had left without leaving so much as a clue as to her whereabouts. The commander took his helmet from another soldier standing nearby, then donned it.

He marched towards the gate and greeted the Skellige Queen with all the honors expected of a Koviri soldier, then began to voice his concern to Cirilla. Einar had learned that Triss left the island without his guards to protect her. Though he knew she needed no protection, the commander took his orders seriously. Aware that should any harm befall the sorceress under his charge he could not return to Kovir and his betrothed with his honor intact, Einar had lost his usual calm persona. He removed his helmet, face red in anger. He was there, and aware of how fiercely mages fought and the brutality of their magic. He saw the sorceress fall once and the scene would not be repeated while he still drew breath. He was certain to protest, and made his concerns known to the enchantress Margarita, who, despite his disturbance of her solitude, welcomed and tolerated the man's concern. Aware that her sister was in no danger, Rita refused to divulge her location, insisting Einar and his men wait till morning to join the sorceress. Had he learned the location hours earlier, the commander was certain to take his ships and set sail for Hindarsfjall. Confident that Triss was in no peril, yet suddenly reminded of the dangers she faced from the far-reaching hands of Radovid, Cirilla contemplated informing the Captain of the sorceress' whereabouts. She knew Triss would be found in Freya's temple on Hindarsfjall, but as Einar lodged his protest with Margarita, Cerys and Ciri quickly slipped away down the stairs, taking the outer courtyard entry into the keep to avoid the prying eyes of soldiers and warriors.

 *****][*****

 _ **Freya's Temple, Hindarsfjall...**_

Triss arrived at the temple absent warning. Her portal opened just outside the main entryway, frightening the few villagers praying there, but the sorceress was received rather warmly. She made her way down the stairs and into the temple, and her presence drew soft whispers almost immediately. Sister Josta had already alerted the priestesses that Triss Merigold would be visiting the the temple and despite their initial concern, they all hid their dislike of sorceresses rather well. It'd been a long morning, and she'd prefer to process the day's events, yet the sorceress soon found herself defending the actions of her husband Geralt and her sister Yennefer. During their discussion it was clear that each priestess chose their words carefully, fearing insult, yet Sister Josta remained the harshest of them all. She pressed, making no attempt to hide her disdain for the sorceresses and after hours of talking, and though she did not sway them all, Triss however succeeded in Sister Josta and her sisters accepting her request to visit the garden.

She'd had offered an apology for the tragedy that occurred in the garden though she knew it would not be enough. As they spoke, she'd convinced the priestesses to at least take into account the delicate nature and importance of the lives that were at stake had the Wild Hunt captured Cirilla. Although she could not excuse the destruction and desecration of their sacred grounds, Cirilla's capture would've certainly meant the complete destruction of the Isles. Her detailed account of events that had transpired so long ago awed the priestesses and as the day wore on, Triss began to notice the growing change in the magical essence around the temple and Rosi's sudden restlessness. She had sensed the change in her child the moment they arrived, and despite Lina's best efforts that usually worked like a charm, Rosi would not calm say in her mother's arms. As her daughter's powers manifested in a way the enchantress hadn't seen before, she cast a spell on the charm around Rosi's ankle to put her to sleep. The enchantress Evelyne made that anklet, but Triss had forgotten when she placed it on Rosi. Later that evening, Rosi awoke inside the temple in a frightening display or arcane magic. Her sudden horrid cries lit every torch and candle, then consumed them in a blaze leaving nothing but ash and wax.

Frightened by the child, the priestesses began to mumble amongst themselves and their whispers were soon silenced by the incessant humming of chants as the enchantress cast a magical spell to shield her child from the surrounding magic that she now knew was surely seeping from the desecrated garden as if reaching out to her daughter. After Rosi's display, Triss found herself facing more questions, an endless inquiry as Freya's prestieses tried to understand the child's parentage. They greeted Lina's revelation with shock as she told them Rosi was the child of the witcher Geralt of Rivia and the sorceress sitting before them. With a few curious gazes, Triss elaborated that the child had indeed been conceived with the aid of powerful magic and remedies. She conveyed that Rosina was the greatest gift Geralt had given her, and she him. Rosi was the first the enchantress had carried in her own womb, yet she wasn't their only child, though certainly the last, lest she die in another attempt to use such dangerous magic and remedies. As she spoke, an aged priestess looked on with a keen interest in Rosi. Undeterred by her desire to aid with the garden and mend frail relations, Triss insisted, but Rosi's display left the priestesses demanding their expulsion from the temple. They labeled Rosina a monster, an abomination, but Triss quickly silence them as the old priestess smiled, the enchantress would not have such labels directed at her child. Uncertain of what could happen next, if Rosi awoke crying, the sorceress soon found herself answering questions, questions she'd held private. As Josta and her sisters spoke, the old woman, the high priestesses, well-aged, obvious by her solid grayed hair, approached Rosi, who was asleep in her mother's arms.

"Can't ye see it, Josta, can't ye feel it?" She said, then took the sleeping child into her arms as Triss watched. "Since the child arrived the garden's been humming. She's the bairn of Geralt, slayer of Morkvarg and this sorceress, Triss Merigold."

"You know me?"

"Aye, I've heard of ye. Josta, stop that, everyone is welcome here. Freya is the goddess of love, this child was born in love. Freya is beauty...She grants the gift of kin, her ma is a sorceress and her da a witcher, Freya bestowed her gift on them. The goddess is divination and magic. Ye can feel her magic."

"Where are we going?" Triss asked, then rose to her feet and followed the priestess.

"We're going deep inside the temple. Where yer bairn can rest...I know what she can do, the animals of the wild obey her and the trees bow to her."

"What?!"

"Ye'll see, as yer daughter grows." The priestess said, then led them deep into the inner temple where they'd both spent the night conversing about Rosi as the women cared for and watched over her.

"Who are you?" Triss whispered to the woman.

"Me? I'm the high priestess of the temple, m'lady. Me name is Modron Sigrdrifa."

"Thank you."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think I am always looking forward to improving my writing and ideas.**

* * *

 **If my story offends your CANON, I DON'T CARE.** See my profile and read my first rule. Don't like it? Too bad. This story was written for people who enjoy creativity, people like me. **If I hurt your feelings by doing certain things in this story, just remember, you are free to go and read something else.** I know it's a surprise to you but its true. **Cheers**


	25. What The Heart Desires

**Chapter 25: What The Heart Desires**

 _ **Morning, Kovir...Pont Vanis…**_

Loneliness was a companion to every witcher who'd walked the path, yet it had become almost foreign to Geralt in Kovir. Now, it manifested as the vice that gripped him, squeezing so tightly that even the strongest of wine or ale could not stave off the longing and pain he felt so far from his sorceress and young daughter. Like Cirilla, Rosina was Geralt's world, her tiny hands holding onto his as she laughed and warmed to his presence. Though his daughter's slightest cry would sting, an anguished affliction that seeped into his skin like the cuts from a sharp blade, he longed to hear her little voice. Rosina was their hearts, fragile as a single flake of snow, her small frail body fit neatly and tucked safely in his arms. There were days when he'd wake in the middle of the night and sit watching his little Rosi sleep, only to return to their bed, to Triss' arms when the sorceress called. His child was a gift no witcher had ever received and though Geralt longed for his enchantress, his baby's absence was hardest to endure. He missed the feel of her soft pink skin against his chest, and those eyes that knew nothing of the cruelties of the world, just adoration for her father. Awake, the witcher could retreat to a place of solace in memories of Triss' arms wrapped around him, as the enchantress cradled his head on her chest. Yet, in the quietness of his morning, they'd become forms and shapes, beautiful figures captured in still images in his mind, that took to life as the emptiness of their home played cruel tricks on him, with echos of her voice, Rosi's cries, and Cirilla twirling her sword in practice. Geralt sighed, Triss' auburn hair across his chest as she slept, the soft whispers of her breaths before she woke, the enchantress' morning rituals as she readied herself for the royal court, the sounds of her voice as she sang to their daughter, were all his places of respite. Geralt had opened his eyes each morning, reminiscing and drowning himself in thoughts of his enchantress and children. He longed for Cirilla's stories, and her fondness for the life they'd made together in Kovir. She would often join in their evenings, as they sat beside the fireplace, telling epic tales about each of her many hunts.

Were she home, Triss would wake him with a kiss on the lips, and he missed their awkward morning conversations. Geralt imagined his enchantress in everything around him, from the frames of painted portraits on the walls, to the foolishness of her mare Broggha. The passage of time is said to dull many things, broken hearts often mend with time, the pain of loss dulls, old flames die, yet this was never the case with the feelings they've shared. Time did not know them, as each passing moment drew their thoughts ever closer to each other. Triss had been gone for days, yet her aura remained. The sweet delicate hint of strawberries engulfed his nostrils, her fragrance in the air, and with it the witcher's mind flooded with more images of her. The swirl of the curtain blowing as if the breeze had caught it reminded him of how she'd stand there by the window, a phantom image turned to smile at him, a trick of the light, he knew his enchantress was in Ard Skellig and Pyro had moved the curtains. It'd been years, but her face was just as alluring as the day Geralt first laid eyes on her. Her eyes churning behind a soft smile and torturous giggle that could set his darkest days aflame. She was his warmth and comfort, in a life that had offered him anything but. Her scent lingered faintly in the parlor, but always overwhelmed his senses when he visited their bedroom. He could open the window and let the breeze take it away, but as torturous as it was, it was hers, the memories and feelings it conjured stayed his loneliness from consuming him. He had even thought to learn a new skill, perhaps, to cope with the absence of his girls, maybe even take a witcher contract, but that was Cirilla's hunt. So many things had happened since he was dropped in the forest near the witcher's keep of Kaer Morhen. He laid in bed lazily and wondered what would've been lost had he not asked Triss to stay with him, but in his loneliest thoughts, the witcher could always find his way back to his sorceress' embrace. Unaware of the enchantress' yearning for him, he thought it unfair, she was gone, leaving him to endure the longing. Geralt of Rivia had grown fond of his life, and though their life together hadn't been easy, each moment held meaning. Triss had given him something more than he'd ever known, more than he'd hoped for, yet the void left by her absence could not be remedied, not even by the savage twirling of his sword in practice, a witcher's contract, nor by his time in the garden. He was consumed, by her scent, her books on the table, her vials and potion on the shelves across their home.

As the morning sun rose and graced the horizon, tormenting the witcher like a foul phantom grin creeping through the open windows, slowly crawling towards their bed, its rays warming his scraggly face only to remind him of what was missing. Daylight always brought forth the dread he felt. Something was amiss, and he felt it in his bones. Like an invisible tether between them, his dreams always warned of impending danger to Cirilla, now his instincts warned not of danger, but uneasiness in Rosi. He could feel her presence, and her mother's presence. Even so far away from them, Rosi's magic affected him. The morning was dull, there were no reassuring sounds, no clanking of Triss' vials, the smell of her treats, those random soft kisses he'd grown so accustomed to or the enchantress' soft touch. He'd woken each morning hoping she'd be there to greet him, yet the lonely silence was only broken by the soft chorus of the birds chirping. Geralt had trained morning to noon each day since, and still this pain he felt would not leave him. There was a brief moment of lull when the sorceress Keira Metz visited, now the witcher hoped she'd return, even if just for a moment. Keira wasn't his Triss, but she was a close friend and her presence had brought him some relief, however fleeting. The aches he felt, the burning in his scars, could not be soothed, say by Triss' hands and lips. Geralt had never known true peace till now, and no one could make him feel this way or replace what they had forged. Triss would kiss his face each morning, masking her own fears, hiding her needs behind her smile. He clutched her pillow, taking in its soothing scent, then slowly climbed out of bed and stood beside the window. Seeing the sunlight grace the gardens and roses he'd so delicately grown for his sorceress, he was resolved to watching its hues of green leaves and rosy red petals. He felt it cruel, how the morning could be as radiant and yet so somber.

 _Get a grip, witcher. They're fine, Ciri and Rosi are fine, Triss is fine._ He thought, as Pyro brushed his legs.

His night was restless, more so than the previous nights had been since Triss, Rosina and Cirilla left. Geralt felt a disquiet, an anxiousness he could not rid himself of, even if he had sought to sever such an intimate connection. They were familiar, accompanied by a comforting coziness he'd felt on so many occasions, as Rosi cried, or whenever he held his child in his arms. Whatever he was feeling felt as though it flowed into him, he could feel his children and sorceress as if they were all standing in the same room. He knew his Rosina was no normal child, she was special, his child, his little girl, and there was nothing he wouldn't do to protect her. She carried her mother's talent and traces of his mutations had passed to her. Triss and the other sorceresses had warned him that Rosi's abilities would manifest in stages as she grew. Geralt had pondered the effect of his mutations on her tiny fragile body since he heard and felt her first heartbeats, perhaps this was the reason the trial of the grasses rendered witchers sterile. Rosi would need his guidance and her mother's tutelage as she came of age. They knew she'd need their love and encouragement to face the world, lest she be damned to a lonely existence, shunned for her abilities and mutations. On his request, Triss had committed. She and her sisters agreed to used powerful magic and remedies in a risky effort that had changed their bodies. He remembered the toll it had taken on the enchantress' body so she could bare his child, and though the results of their treatment were not permanent, Rosina was the child of their love.

Just like his wife and sorceress, Triss Merigold, the witcher was concerned that his child's ability, if unnurtured, could harm her, yet Geralt knew her mother, as well as the enchantresses Margarita and Keira, would be there to teach her. The witcher was no stranger to children with potent abilities which often proved difficult even for the most skilled sorceresses. Cirilla was one of said children, and Alvin another. Though Rosina had no lineage to elder blood, in her veins flowed a potent mixture of genetics. She was their child, the offspring of the most skilled witcher and arguably the most talented sorceress in all the northern kingdoms. Rosi's magic was impressive for someone still in the early months of life. Geralt grinned proudly, he remembered Regis's question as they spoke in Toussaint, when his old friend asked 'what he wouldn't do to protect Yennefer', but in that moment, he recalled his thoughts had been worlds away from that raven-haired sorceress. He felt his witcher's heart beating within him, yet it was as if it'd been torn from his chest and held elsewhere, in Kovir, with the sorceress he yearned to hold. In that moment, the White Wolf could have answered, and told Regis that those feelings had died long ago, but such conversations were of no meaning to him, fixtures of a life he no longer wished to indulge in. His answer was certain as the rising of the sun, he'd do anything for Triss. He was her lover, husband and her guard dog, as Radovid sought her death. Geralt could always say what he was feeling, it was easy whenever Triss was near, yet what he felt now, the deep sad longing that consumed him, could not be easily described. The witcher thought to put his affections into words, and scribe them in a letter to Triss. He took a few pieces of parchment from her drawer, Triss' scent soaked them still, torturing him almost to the verge of madness, as he lumbered across their bedroom and into the parlor. On the table laid the letter from Count Beledal, the man had made a heartfelt plea Geralt knew Triss would not refuse.

 _I felt Rosi crying during the night, or was I dreaming?_ Geralt thought, as he sat beside the fireplace, and unfurled the parchments in his hand, then twisted his body to stretch his neck. He stared at the parchment before him, it was blank, absent words, and his thoughts began to race as he searched for words. He slid his hand across the page, his fingers slowly moving as words appeared on the parchment. "Here I go...damn, I'm no good with these things."

 _Dear Triss,_

 _I've missed you. With Rosi, Ciri and you gone, I..._

Geralt scribbled on the piece of parchment, then crumpled it and threw in the floor. "Hmm, too formal." He mumbled, grabbing a second piece of parchment. "I need something more personal...and maybe romantic, Triss'd like that."

 _My Triss,_ "Argh! Ciri is going to poke fun at this. I sound stupid, maybe something more precise." He growled, then crumpled another parchment as he pondered what to write. _Dear wife. No...My little fox._ He grinned, _Hmm , My dearest..._ "Better."

 _My dearest Triss,_

 _I've always wanted to write you a good letter, but nothing I do could possibly match your prose, and the feelings you churn with your letters. I read them when I'm alone, or on a hunt, but I have trouble finding the right words to give my reply. What can I say to my wife, a woman who's given me more than I deserve? You know what I feel, I've tried to show it. I know what I'm feeling now, but I find myself staring at an almost blank page, thinking about the little things I love in you. I could list them all but my mind keep going back to your hair falling across you face as you sleep, your eyes, those eyes that brighten your face when you smile, the soft wrinkles in your dress as you walk, twisting your hips. As I sit here, apart from you, Rosi, and now Ciri, I have time to remember my life before your were a part of my every thought. Before I continue, I have a confession, too. There is another women in my life now. She's beautiful, tiny, but strong, and she looks more like her mother than me. While you lay in our bed,asleep, I'd sneak into her bedroom on restless nights and watch her sleep…_

"Argh...I sound like a fool." Geralt muttered, then lifted his head as Pyro walked past him and headed for the door. Their recent warm bond had strained, as both wolves retreated to their places of comfort, Geralt to his bed or the sorceress' lab, where he found comfort in his lover's scent, and Pyro to Rosi's bedroom. The wolf would sit lazily for hours, his bond with Rosina had made the creature behave oddly, as if lost. Geralt opened the door as Pyro growled, then brushed his body against the witcher's, just as he'd done each day when leaving for his hunt. _I'll finish this later. It's not like Triss can read it anyway...I don't have that kind of magic._

Geralt gently folded his letter to the sorceress and placed it on top on the fireplace, then took his seat and began another letter to Barnabas-Basil Foulty, the majordomo of their vineyard in Toussaint. He'd planned to requisition a new shipment of fine wine to replenish what was offered to King Tancred days earlier, but the thought had slipped his mind.

 _Hmm, I'll need to train, then tend to her rose garden._ He thought to himself, sliding the half-finished letter across the table. _It should be fine. It's blooming, so many of them. I think that was successful. Keira will help me protect it for the winter._ "I don't know how she'll get this, but I need her to read it." Geralt mumbled, then patted his face lightly as he continued.

 _ **September, 1275...Hindarsfjall...Freya's Temple.**_

Triss opened her eyes, she felt the light touches of fingers across her neck, her dreams were of Geralt. Her moans would have woken everyone in the temple, had they not been so secluded. As she opened her eyes, she noticed the hands on her neck were that of her child. Rosi hadn't woken, yet her small fingers caressed her mother's neck as she tucked her face in her breast, just as her father would each night. Triss hadn't noticed the high priestess Modron Sigrdrifa sitting just behind them, as she gently suckled her still sleeping child. Her mind and body suddenly flooded with a deep longing, her yearning to be with Geralt screamed through every fiber of her being. As the days passed and the time for her return drew nearer, it felt as though the days had grown longer, time had slowed cruelly, draining her like a wet sponge each day. It was a torment she hadn't prepared for, and neither had Geralt. At that moment, in her mind, she was rehearsing a new letter for her lover. She'd tell him about their day, her conversation with an old friend...no, she wanted to tell him of his children, how she'd finally stopped running and embraced Cirilla, how Ciri had found her heart in an unexpected place. She'd fallen in love with a queen, Skellige's queen no less, but that's a story for a campfire someday. She wanted to share each moment, how Rosi missed him, as she clutched their daughter close to her heart and felt her witcher as if he was right there beside her.

 _I'm awake. Rosi is suckling and still asleep, that's good. She cried so much last night, I should've gone back...What an awful night. What's wrong with me? This place, that garden, is calling to my baby, I can feel it. I need to take her away from here, back to Kaer Trolde, but I feel as if she wants to be here._ Triss thought to herself, as she ran her hands through Rosi's sweaty hair. _My dream...my chest is aching, I can feel your father as if he's right here._

"Ahem! It's good ye could sleep, sorceress. Yer bairn' asleep." The voice of the priestess echoed from just behind the sorceress. The women had spent the night watching over them.

Triss raised her head and scanned the surrounding chamber and noticed Alina resting on the floor, not far from where the sorceress slept. Triss turned towards the voice, where the woman sat, cheeks resting in her palm. _Triss Merigold, have you no shame?! Lewd dreams about your husband, in a temple?_

"Yer dream, the one ye moan fer in yer sleep, is it yer Geralt? Where is he now?"

"Forgive me. My dream was of my man, but I woke to my baby's touch. I didn't mean to be crude…" Triss sighed as the priestess looked on, her eyes furrowed with curiosity. "Geralt is in Kovir, at our home."

"I don't mind yer moaning, ye're a woman in love, and a sorceress at that, but I was wondering. Is it true that sorceresses and witchers can't control their sexual attractions?"

"Priestess!" Triss yelled, startling Rosina and Lina who quickly returned to sleep.

"I get it, if ye don't want to talk about it, but do ye think ye're the only woman to talk to me about love, do ye? This is Freya's temple."

"No, but..."

"So, it's true then? How can ye stand to be away from yer man?" The high priestess Modron Sigrdrifa asked, then took and held Rosina in her arms.

"Priestess, must we discuss this? Oh, alright. It's true witchers and sorceresses are unusual in our umm...demands, but we are not without restraints. I desire only one man and absent his love everything is dreary, trite and lacking flavor. I don't know if you can understand what I am about to say...without Geralt's affection I feel empty, and nothing else holds meaning."

"I get it, ye can't control yer fleshly desires, but yer feelings for Geralt are true. He's the one who takes yer fancy?" The priestess whispered.

"High priestess, please! You're embarrassing me and this is a temple."

"Embarrassing ye? Aye tis Freya's temple, but I'm trying to pick yer brain. Maybe ye shouldnae be moaning fer yer witcher, when ye're sleeping, if ye don't want me to ask." High priestess Sigrdrifa said, as Triss' face turned a pale white. The sorceress lowered her gaze as the women spoke.

"Eh, this is so mortifying...I've awoken into an inquiry about my romance, and with a priestess—the high priestess—no less." Triss mumbled.

"I could feel the rise in yer body the moment we started talking about yer witcher. Geralt drives ye into madness. It's dangerous to love someone so much, ye know?"

"I know, but I love him. We are not hypersexual, or freaks, as many believe. I'll admit, Geralt and I are...eh, how do I say this without sounding ill-mannered...our desires for each other can be a consuming passion. My yearning for him always was, but I like to believe our eagerness and cravings are much deeper than simple 'fleshly desires'."

"Aye, ye and yer witcher have yerselves a strong connection, but ye and he are more passionate than ye think. That's the reason ye are drawn to him, even when it causes ye pain."

"Pain, hmm...pain doesn't dull with time, not for me. It festers until you are suffocating in it, then I bury myself in work, anything I can find, to be of use to someone. I should've forgotten Geralt so long ago, but how could I forget what my heart yearns for so much? I relish the bond we have, the intimacy we've shared now.

"Geralt aches for yer, I know ye feel it." The priestess mumbled. "Why did ye do it? The girl, why did ye take the risk?"

"Simply put, I adore him. I knew the risks and I'd take them gladly, if given the choice again. My Rosi is a child that shouldn't have been, but I did it. I knew I could die, but the moment he asked, I wanted it."

The high priestess lifted her hands from Rosina's face and held them towards the enchantress as she called. "Calm yourself and come here, child."

 _Child? It's quite possible I'm older than this woman, but her voice just now reminded me of him. Child, he'd always say that. You are right, child...of course, child._ Triss sat languishing in her own thoughts, reminiscing about an old witcher.

She felt the woman's words strike her heart. They were Vesemir's words, and they were often preceded by advice or words of comfort. The high priestess gazed at the enchantress, then touched her face, as the sorceress lifted her body and knelt before her. She scanned, inspecting Triss' face, first her eyes, then they both lowered their eyes to the medallion around the sorceress' neck that'd been humming for some time. As she spoke, Triss listened keenly, moving only when the priestess turned her attention to Rosina, who had opened her eyes.

"Yer bairn's packing traits from her da and ye. She can feel the darkness in the magic here. Yennefer corrupted the sacred garden when she conjured foul magic to bring back Craven."

"I know what Yennefer did and I am so sorry, I know she feels regret. My words can't undo the damage to your sacred site, and I won't condone what was done, but I will not condemn my sister or Geralt for what they did. Everything we've done was to help Geralt find Cirilla. We've all made mistakes, but we are not monsters and we're not heartless."

"I know ye're not monsters, but I can't speak for yer heart. On Skellige, our traditions hold meaning, can't ye see that?. Yer man and Yennefer insulted our ways. Continentals come here, ignore our traditions, and desecrate our holy sites. We have respect for Geralt, but what happened to the garden is not so simple, sorceress." High priestess Modron Sigrdrifa said. "I remember, some years back I agreed for Yennefer to use brisingamen for her megascope to find yer Ciri, and then she does this, Freya's garden is defiled."

"I shouldn't have brought my little girl here. I'm trying to help, but I can't bear this. I am draining my magic just to shield my baby. Like all my sisters, you know we are trained to sense the slightest magic and the magic here is arcane. I need your help, please, tell me how to stop this. I love my baby and I'll do anything for her, please help me. I hide my fears when I should have none. I know he loves me, but because of me Geralt is involved in politics." Triss croaked softly. She tried to conceal the anxiousness she felt, yet her eyes betrayed her feelings. The enchantress took a long deep breath and steadied herself.

The priestess fixed her gaze at the sorceress, then gently rocked her knees as she held Rosina. "What are yer ashamed of, child, and what are yer mistakes?"

"My mistakes are mine, but I have nothing to be ashamed of."

"Aye, ye have no reason to be ashamed, but ye need to believe it and I don't think ye do." High Priestess Sigrdrifa said, her expression dull as she gazed at Triss.

 _I believe it. Geralt shows me everyday._ " Let's not discuss it, I know what I feel. I am here because, I'd like to help do what I can to undo the damage to your sacred garden, if that's even possible. I can feel this place, and there is still a magical presence here." Triss whispered, running her finger against the inside of Rosi's palm. "There is one thing I'd like to address...the boy they call Craven, Skjall, he was no coward."

"How do ye know that? Why would ye say that now?"

"What's happening here is connected to him. Ciri and Geralt told me the story. Had he not taken Cirilla from the village, no one would've survived the Wild Hunt."

"Ciri again? Maybe so, but there's nothing ye can do, Craven was stricken from the clan, the jarl decided that."

Triss sighed, "I don't want to question your customs, but that was wrong. He saved more lives by his action than he could've with his sword. Something has to be done, there is no honor in unfairly casting him out. He is no craven, and if Ciri and Geralt said he wasn't I have to believe he wasn't."

"Aye, there is no honor in it, if yer story is true, but we don't know that."

"You are right, and my words will hold no meaning here. I need to go, I can't keep my child here. I have to take her back to Kaer Trolde, where she'll be far from this magic. She's my entire world, and this disturbance here could harm her." Triss said, as the woman rose to her feet to place her child in her arms.

As quickly as her fears were manifesting, Triss regained some measure of calm. She knew her feelings would affect Rosi, they were bonded so deeply she could feel it. Rosi had always been attuned to her parents and sister from the moment of her birth. The sorceress steadied herself, then took her seat on a small bench. The hue within the inner chambers of Freya's temple was dull, the lights were dim, Rosi's doing. The little sorceress had burned every torch and lit candle in the temple the night before. She was calm, quiet now, but Triss knew it was her magic that shielded her child from the power that were present in the garden and temple. The spell she'd cast on Rosi's charm wasn't enough and sometime during the night she'd erected a complex magic barrier allowing Rosi to sleep calmly. Though drained, she managed to sleep while holding her barrier, a similar feat she'd performed in Flotsam while nearly unconscious. As her magic began to fade, Triss felt faint, yet she cradled her arms and tucked Rosi. Her stubbornness carried significant risk, she could faint or worse exhaust herself and even die from using so much magic for so long.

Nearby, there was a fireplace made of stone and she felt its warmth for the first time since she woke. Lina was still asleep exhausted, she had spent the night loyally at the sorceress' side caring for Rosina. Triss hadn't noticed, but the priestess lit more candles, then threw scented shrubs into the fireplace. The sudden smell took her gaze away for a moment, but her eyes wandered back to her baby, it felt rejuvenating, calming. She tucked Rosi's feet against her belly, cupping her face, soothing and stroking her hair. Her arms wrapped around her baby like a cocoon, the enchantress spoke to her.

"I'm right here with you, Rosi, I'll never allow anything to happen to you." Triss whispered softly, her voice choked as she planted a kiss on Rosina's forehead.

Rosi growled, then kicked her feet and chuckled. "Hee-hedg."

"I love you so much...and you remind me so much of your father." She replied as Rosi smiled, babbling and cooing as if to refute her mother's claims, but Triss confirmed it in a soft whisper and the gentlest smile. "You really do."

The enchantress' eyes clouded with tears as Rosi's hands tightly clung to her finger, her tiny beady eyes changing to a deep yellow, witcher eyes like her father's, yet it didn't get so much as a flinch from the priestess who sat beside her watching her tenderness. Triss kept her eyes hidden until her tears dried, but she noticed how Rosi did not frighten the woman, as she did with Sister Josta and the other priestesses. They were afraid, fearful, because no one had seen the garden react to magic since its destruction, until Triss and Rosi arrived the day before. They were unaware, but the sudden excitement and spike she was feeling in Rosi's magic, was caused by the arrival of another. Someone as tethered to both she and Rosi, as Geralt was to them.

"I feel yer bond with her. I don't know why, but yer girl don't want to leave. Something's calling to her, and yer magic is keeping it back. She is Geralt's bairn. Geralt and Yennefer caused this, now ye have to make amends. There's no evil here, but the sacred tree calls to yer bairn."

"Rosi is barely five months old, what can she do? She did nothing, and Geralt isn't here. Please, will you help me?" Triss mumbled, as Rosi began to whine.

"Ye miss him, even now ye're thinking to flee this place with yer baby."

"Yes!"

"She's in no danger, but fer ye to bring her peace, ye must take her to the tree. Ye know that, ye can feel it too, can't ye? I know her tether to ye. If ye leave here and don't visit Freya's garden, ye could harm yer youngin'."

Triss could feel the magical presence growing even stronger suddenly, the garden had an unpleasant aura to it, a troubling presence that disturbed her senses. Attuned to the slightest magic, both she and Rosina could feel it. It wasn't painful, but unpleasant and sickening. Still, within that corruption, rested a tinge of magic that was welcoming, echoes of a familiar magical presence still lingered in that place, she felt a subtle pleasantness of what was once a powerful magical essence in the garden. That place called to her child, hence Rosina's discomfort the moment she woke. Although the spell Triss had placed on Rosi's charm provided some relief during the night, even deep beneath the temple, that tainted magic still permeated the area. The barrier she raised to protect Rosi had severely weakened since she woke, the enchantress began to feel sick to the stomach, but stubbornly continued to apply more of her magic to hold it's protection. Triss wore a calm exterior, as she struggled with her own thoughts. During her conversation with the priestess, Sister Josta interrupted just as the high priestess spoke of praying to the goddess Freya.

"We have trouble outside." Josta said, raising her voice. Her franticness woke Lina who, innocently enough, felt and sensed nothing. Sister Josta scurried towards them with a confused angry look in her eyes, she folded her arms. "That ashen-haired witcher from Kaer Trolde, a sorceress, and yer soldiers from Kovir are outside."

"Soldiers?" The priestess asked. "A witcher and sorceress? What do they want?"

"Aye, the one who fled with Craven in Lofeton, she's come here looking for this one. The lass said ye're her ma." Josta replied, then rested her hands on her hips. "Soldiers are in the temple, the man is angry, and he's frightening the worshipers. Can ye tell them to leave?"

"Yes, and?!" Triss answered, then softened her tone. "Where is she?"

"Out there, with yer soldiers." Josta answered.

"Ciri is here, Rita too." Triss mumbled, her eyes scrolled back and forth, she was worried, but Ciri's presence was welcome news. _I'm sure Einar is angry...who would blame him?_ "Alright, give us a moment."

"Aye, m'lady." Josta answered.

"Lina, go back to bed, you need to rest. I need you alert later." Triss said, but Lina had already nuzzled her body on the floor and faded back to sleep.

"Josta, can ye bring the sorceress and witcher girl in here? This one is not ready to go yet." High priestess Modron Sigrdrifa whispered softly.

Sister Josta protested, then walked out to collect Margarita and Cirilla. Moments later, she returned with both women in tow. Rita, as always, quickly took Rosi from her mother's arms and held the girl. She, like her sister, sensed the magic aura and felt Triss' magic in conflict with the garden. Rita quickly scanned Rosi's body, then breathed a sigh of relief as she swayed her body moving softly, like the gentle waves on a calm sea. Cirilla paused, she kissed her sister's cheeks, then moved behind the fireplace and crashed her body on the floor just beside Triss. She prodded Triss' thigh with her elbow and the sorceress answered with a gentle nudge. As their bodies collided against each other, they shared soft smiles and whispers. The affectionate pokes were familiar, pleasant, and comforting, something they both loved and cherished. Ciri coiled her arm over Triss' leg, then tightly squeezed her waist as she leaned her head in her mother's lap. It felt good, as if her witcher had done it. Geralt would make similar small gestures, he'd often grab her waist, squeezing tightly as he took whiff of her hair and neck. Cirilla felt uneasy, Vesemir's medallion around her neck hummed, but she said nothing, as Rita broached the subject.

"Do you feel the foulness in the magic here?" Rita asked, her tone scolding. "Why did you stay after sensing such things?"

"Rita, it's not so simple. I can't risk leaving now, I'd put Rosi in more danger by doing that. Just breaking her connection to this place could harm her, you know that. She's drawn to whatever is here. We have to visit that sacred tree, I need to see and inspect the place."

"You can't do anything, but I think yer bairn can. The druids know how to channel the forest, this one too. I don't know how to tell ye, but yer child is strange. She's not in danger, ye know?" The priestess said, trying to calm Triss, but the sorceress' mind was elsewhere.

"'Strange'? In other words she's a monster, is that it? Just like the other priestesses, label my baby? She's not, and how would you know she'd not in danger, priestess? You don't feel what I feel."

"Calm yerself, woman. Ye don't know what I feel! Yer bairn is no monster. Josta and the girls were frightened of what the child can do, what she is. Ye are her ma, and I know ye're worried, tis be unnatural if ye weren't, but there is no evil here."

"I know, but I didn't intend on confronting my baby's abilities this way. I knew it'd happen with time, not here and certainly not now." Triss whispered, then gently lifted Ciri's head as she stood.

Rita walked towards the wall with Rosi in her arms, whispering as she paced. "Why did you stay so long and allow the connection to take hold? Triss, you know very well what this kind of magic could do, especially to one so young."

"I do...shit! What have I done?! She was inconsolable, Rita, and I didn't think to return right away. The priestess brought us down here, I thought it would help. I had to charm her anklet, and hold this barrier through the night...now I'm nearly drained. Geralt will be livid when he hears about this mess. Dammit, I messed up!" Triss replied, as she tied her hair in a messy bun and took a few steps forward. "I've got to go to that garden."

"Triss? What's going on? Why are you so fraught?" Ciri asked as she stood and move closer to the sorceress.

"Over time, magic takes a toll on the body, Ciri. Rosi is too young, a baby. She's not consciously using her abilities now, but she is affecting the magical forces nearby. Prolonged exposure to that kind of power could force her abilities to develop without proper awareness or training. She is an infant and there is no way to train her for that."

"Can't you just prevent it by severing the connection she's made? You're capable of blocking it, aren't you?" Ciri asked, concerned.

"Mmhmm, I am, but I fear it's too risky. Simply cutting her off from the source of that magic could cause a shock to her. She's sensitive, almost unparalleled for one so young to be so heightened to magic. I've known since the day she was born." Triss replied, as she felt Ciri's hands on her sides.

"Cirilla, Triss is right. Think of it like this...you are standing high on a ledge, and it suddenly collapses beneath you. If we sever her connection, it'd be like falling off that ledge, and she is too young to endure such trauma." Rita added, as Rosina clung to her body. "There was no way to know this would happen."

Cirilla balled the enchantress' gown in her hand and tugged on it. "It's alright."

Triss turned quickly and embraced Cirilla. Her arms wrapped around Ciri's body as she pulled her closer, gently caressing her shoulders, then moving to her daughter's neck as Cirilla embraced her. In spite of the nervous swell in her stomach, their embrace made them both flutter, as they pressed their bodies even closer. Cirilla dove into the warmth of the sorceress' body, each appreciating the simple gesture and intense bond that had grown between them. Her armor felt rough but warm, she'd been standing close to the flames, and their hugs had made the chamber even warmer. There was a softness that felt like swaddling, as Triss held and cradled her body, like a cherished child. It felt safe, their worries faded and when it ended, a notable frown took them both.

"I made a mistake bringing your sister along, now I think Rosi is in resonance with the garden in this place. I'm certain you can feel the magical energy here. It isn't pleasant, and I've been using a charm to keep her shielded from it." Triss whispered to Ciri.

"Rosi will be fine, Triss. Please, calm down. Knowing you, you stayed awake all night, you are exhausted." Ciri replied. Her words were soaked with comfort, yet she could sense their mother's concern even as she tried to hide her own.

"Ciri, your father will be so angry with me for this. I put his child in danger, how could I be so stupid? What was I thinking, coming here?!" Triss shouted, sighing as she squeezed her fists.

"How is he going to learn of this, who's going to tell him?" Ciri asked.

Triss chortled, then shook her head. "I will. I won't keep this a secret or lie to him. She's his child and he deserves to know...and rightfully so if he's upset. I know what his reaction will be. It tears me from inside, and he doesn't even realizes it. I'd rather take a tongue-lashing than those eyes glaring without the love and warmth I want in them. He'll stare, in silence, as he makes that face, and his eyes scolding without uttering a single word. I know my lover well, Ciri."

"No, he won't, Geralt's affection for you is deeper than you know. He's stubborn, sure, and can be dull, but he knows you'll die before putting his Rosi in harm's ways. She'll be fine." Ciri smiled, "Come, don't beat yourself up."

"Please, baby girl, you can comfort me later. Right now, I need you to stay here with Rosi. Keep her calm, and no matter what, don't leave and sever her link to this place, not until I figure out why she's drawn to this kind of magic."

"Uh huh, I'll wait here and join you if anything changes." Ciri answered.

"No, just wait here and be with your sister. _Esseath yuuyo en'ca minne._ " Triss whispered as she kissed Ciri's cheeks, then Rosi's lips, just as Rita placed the child in her sister's arms.

 _We are her love._ Ciri thought, then smiled as she raised her arms to take Rosi.

"Rita, could you watch them both? I'll inspect the garden and tree, then return with whatever I find."

"Alright, but don't do anything foolish. I understand your concerns, I have them too, but I sense Rosi is in no immediate danger, so be cautious." Rita warned, then lowered her voice to a whisper. "You are exhausted, you will need to rest later and, please, do be careful. I'll keep an eye on your magic and if I sense something, I'll join you. I can care for the little love here and ensure she isn't harmed."

Cirilla hurried forward with Rosina tucked firmly across her body, then she took Triss' hand into hers and give it a gentle reassuring squeeze as the sorceress turned to walk away. Triss paused, but she didn't shift her gaze to them. Her eyes lowered towards the floor as Cirilla, spoke. "Why do you always say things in elder speech?"

"The language of the elves is beautiful, and so are my girls. Sometimes, common tongue doesn't have the sweetness to convey what I feel inside." Triss answered softly, as they squeezed each other's hands. "I'll be back soon, ok?"

"Mmhmm."

 *****][*****

Triss quickly escaped the inner sanctums of the temple and made her way through the doors to the prayer hall, where the statue stood. There, the sorceress first laid eyes on Captain Einar. The man looked incensed, but her unwavering, fixed eyes stayed his words. He waved his fingers and his guards obeyed, moving to take their positions outside the temple. All young men, many of high birth, all eagerly serving in Kovir's royal guard. Just up the stairs, one hundred meters or so from the temple, gathered the rest of her guards. None wore helmets, their faces held a certain stiffness, as their cloaks took to the wind.

"Did ye run from yer guard to come here?" High priestess Sigrdrifa said, as she walked beside the sorceress. "He don't look happy with ye."

"Guilty as charged. I'm sure I'll hear his formal complaints later, but I didn't want to bring soldiers to your temple steps." Triss replied.

"He's important to ye."

"Important? Hmm...I have their respect." Triss chuckled. "His name is Einar. He can be stiff with his duties, but he's honorable and loyal. They saved my life, he and his brothers, while I was still heavy with Rosina. Had it not been for them, I'd been dead and my child lost forever."

"They respect ye for yer deeds, not yer title as sorceress. Josta, Kurisu and the others too, but they are also afraid of ye." High priestess Sigrdrifa nodded as Triss glanced over her shoulder at her.

"They have nothing to fear from me, I won't harm anyone or do anything that endanger your sacred garden any further. Certainly not while my baby's being affected by this place. As for the guards, forgive their rigidness, these boys hold honor above all else." Triss answered, "They are responsible for guarding me and my child. The privilege of being the mage advisor, I'm afraid, and I'm certainly not making it easy for them."

"Aye, but ye are honorable too, ye know? Geralt, yer bairn's da, he's an honorable man and all the Isles know it." Priestess Sigrdrifa mumbled.

"I know, I've heard people talking about him everywhere I've visited." Triss said, allowing herself a small measure of pride.

Triss gave the women another glance, then turned her eyes forward. The rich orange hue of the morning sun hung between the trees, bleeding like fire in the east, rising slowly to greet the morning sky. She learned that her guards had sailed during the early hours of the morning to reach Hindar and the temple. There was a sudden warmth, a breathtaking display of colors as the sun revealed itself fully, swelling across the sky as its brilliant rays warmed the air. The sorceress drew a deep long breath. She was a mother and an enchantress, readying herself for whatever was to come. The air hinted of a still dampness as the morning dews melted. The walk to the sacred garden was quiet, while the sorceress prepared herself.

A doe and her fawn scampered along the trail just in front of the enchantress, startled by their presence as the heavy sound of her guards' feet disturbed their foraging. A single bird sang as they walked by, its melody erupted as the morning and forest suddenly came to life. Its companions soon joined in the anthem, as if welcoming Triss and her escorts. The beauteous chorus of their song surged through the trees, along the Isle, cascading like a fast moving stream of music, and more birds joined in the tone. Triss closed her eyes, the magic she felt had grown stronger, as the garden beckoned to Rosina. The enchantress could feel her daughter's sorcery pulsing like her own heartbeat, throbbing through her body, almost overwhelming as she drew nearer to the garden. She lit both fire pits at the entrance to the garden, then climbed up the old vine covered stairs. Triss applied her sorcery to the gate and it opened with a loud rusty clunk, as if an old steel shackle had come undone.

The sight in the garden was dreadful and dull. The walls ancient, a blanket of thickened moss hugged the old crumbling stones. Vines and overgrown shrubs set the scene, like the wild forest of Flotsam. Triss held her hands at her side, her fingers trembling, but not in fright or nervousness. Her fierce maternal instinct had her mind in turmoil. She felt the crackling beneath her feet. Dried leaves littered the ground, mingling with the long lush grasses, nothing like the enchantress had expected. The exquisite light of the morning sun hadn't yet reached the inner areas of the garden, and a shadowy hood hung across the grounds. An eerie quietness haunted the place. Nothing chirped, or sang their morning ballad inside the garden. There was life, evident by the grasses and bushes nearby, yet the animals and insects deserted the place. A sense of dreaminess filled her body, a sepulchral silence hung over the garden where the sacred tree stood at its center, absent life. The priestess walked forward and led them through the grounds.

Triss glanced down as the witcher's medallion across her neck vibrated violently, hitting her chest. She felt what her witcher felt as he hunted, but the enchantress needed no medallion to sense the magic surrounding her. She felt and sensed a strange oddness to Rosina's magic, flowing through her. Her daughter's magic was growing in strength, as she and the others moved ever closer to the tree. Deep inside the garden, the old druid stood beside the sacred tree. A cold mist enshrouded it, the petrified branches pierced through the vaporous concoction like fingers, while the druid performed an ancient ritual. Triss, high priestess Sigrdrifa and a small squad of royal guards watched as Ermion completed the ritual. The sorceress effortlessly lit the fire pits surrounding the sacred tree, watching as the nascent flames danced amongst the dried wood, flickering like a spell. Glowing embers twirled like stars, swirling in the air, crackling like playful laughter. The smell of burning wood drifted across the garden like incense, but the smell was unappealing.

"There's something unusual happening here, sorceress. The garden has never reacted this way, not since…" Ermion paused, as Triss began to speak..

"Not since it was destroyed." She mumbled, then stepped forward and ran her hands along the dead lichen bark of the the old tree. Her fingers glided against its skin, caressing the roughness.

"Do ye feel that?" Ermion asked.

"Yes, Rosi. I can feel my baby's magic pulling on this place. It's not conscious, but she is connected to this garden. I can also feel the anger and suffering here. Loneliness, fear and regret...such a horrible death."

"Aye, Craven...Skjall. He died beneath the garden, and Yennefer's magic yanked his soul back to this place. She tortured the lad right where ye're standing now." The priestess said.

"Yer bairn's magic's that strong?" Ermion asked.

"Her abilities weren't this active, druid, not until we arrived at this temple yesterday." Triss replied. "I need to hurry, before I am too weak to even stand."

She signaled her guards and one stepped forward, then she handed the man three small amulets and directed him where to place them forming a loose radcliff triangle. Triss then took a handful of dirt, and touched the tree with her left hand. There was a sudden gust of wind and the soldiers bulked anxiously, say Einar. The swirling sound echoed eerily, like the garden had taken a sudden deep breath. Triss steadied herself, she'd begun to show signs of exhaustion, as the deadened echoes faded only to the tranquil sound of water flowing against stone, swishing and falling and crashing onto itself. The loud nervous clanking of the guards armor when they fidgeted distracted her and Triss quickly ordered them back. Einar had witnessed the fierceness of her magic once before, and he stood firm, while Ermion voiced his concern for her weakened state, but the sorceress was in no mood to listen. She'd asked Rita to stay with Ciri because she knew her sister would dissuade her from taking such reckless action. Fearing for Rosina's safety, Triss was resolved to probing the site and learning everything she could from the magical elements present there. She glanced at the hole in the ground, just off to her right, beside her feet. There was a chamber beneath the tree, a damp, dingy place. The sun had risen, and still a shadow hung over the garden like an ominous cloud. To her left was a small white stone table, stained with a splatter. Triss discerned it was blood, dried blood. She could easily identify the revealing marking of blood splatter from her many hunts with her witcher.

" _Es mauy es, ettul_ — _tuul es mauy valk..."_ She muttered, raising right hand to cast a powerful spell as her left hand gripped the tree. Her words flowed like silk, and though Ermion could not decipher her chants, her spell called forth echoes of the garden's last moments.

"What are ye doing, sorceress?!" Sigrdrifa shouted, almost in panic.

Ermion mumbled an incantation before pausing to speak. "Yer magic can do nothing here."

Triss turned her head slightly towards the priestess, her soft weary smile was reassuring. She applied her magic once more, muttering her spell. A sudden gust roared across the bare tree and garden, as though some wild dark grove had come to life. Dried leaves scud over the ground and took small flights, swirling into the air, as shrubberies hissed, whispering frantically. The old tree creaked as her magic chastised the garden. The air crackled loudly, her fiery hair pouring over her shoulders like red-hot threads. The enchantress' eyes glowed as her voice echoed, piercing the air in a stunning ritual. A grayish fog crawled from beneath the garden, breathing forth still lifeless shapes of Geralt and Yennefer. Just before the sorceress, on the ground, lay the shape of a Skellige warrior, a dullness in his face and skin, signs of his decomposition after his death in battle. The wind screamed in a howl. Ermion rocked backward on his heels, his beard fluttering as he braced himself, then twisted his body raising his hands high into the air, chanting desperately to manipulate the sudden disturbance in the weather above them.

"Necromancy?!" Sigrdrifa shrieked.

"Nae, memories, powerful memories and feelings." Ermion answered.

Einar barked, ordering his men back, as he lumbered forward, raising his arms to cover his eyes. He took the priestess by her shoulder, then braced her body against his armor, gently pulling her back. The woman raised her head to peer at the heavily armored man, as she felt the coldness against her back. It was her first clear glimpse of the captain's face and he held a smile, no longer wearing a frowny mug. Triss gripped her side, her body ached, she felt faint. A calm quickly settled around the garden as she finished her incantations. She staggered slightly, lost her balance, then braced her left hand against the tree.

"M'lady?" A young guard said. His large tightly-fitted armor groaned loudly as he stepped forward to aid the sorceress. The boy's soft voice betrayed his youth. He had a strong well-defined face, long brown hair that slung across his pale cheek, his eyes glazed with a frightened stare.

"I'm fine." Triss raised her hand and halted the young man in his tracks.

Ermion watched the sorceress lumber forward on her own, then spoke as she struggled to raise her body straight. "Are ye trying to kill yerself?! Casting magic spells till ye're drained?"

"Don't interfere, please. I had to finish, I haven't the energy to start over." Triss answered, her voice almost a whisper.

"What are ye doing?" Ermion asked. "Are ye mad? Ye'll die!"

"This." The enchantress replied, then uttered another spell and the scene came to life, just as Margarita emerge from her portal nearby. Triss peered at Rita, then quietly checked her own body with a weak diagnostic spell. Her efforts were in vain, she had little strength as she struggled to keep her barrier protecting Rosi.

Margarita moved to her sister's side, as a chilling silence hugged the garden. She was incensed, yet she showed a gentle concern as she admired Triss' deep maternal instinct and complete disregard for her own well-being. She placed her hands on Triss' abdomen, then muttered a diagnostic spell, gently applying her magic to Triss' body. She flinched, it was soothing. Rita ran her hand across Triss' sides, admonishing the sorceress softly, so only she could hear them.

"Rosi is safe, I erected a barrier before leaving her with Cirilla. Stop this stubbornness, Triss, before you injure yourself further." Rita whispered.

"Thank you, Rita." Triss answered, then took a sigh of relief. "We need to see this, maybe I can learn something and sever Rosi's connection to this place."

"Yenna is preparing for the ritual." Rita mumbled. "Necromancy, such rituals are..."

"It was necessary, and we will never speak of it after today." Triss muttered, as both sorceresses nodded.

Together, they observed carefully as the image of Yennefer and Geralt conversed about the ritual and garden. A shiver ran down the sorceresses' spines and chilled the blood in their very veins. It was the most unpleasant site, as they watched the horrid ritual performed. The body of the young warrior woke in agony, uttering incoherently as he was questioned. Despite the horror of what they were witnessing, Triss drew comfort in knowing Geralt had protested, warning Yennefer of the priestesses' reaction. The witcher spoke kindly to the boy, told him his honor had been regained, yet the sorceress knew he was still regarded as craven. She gazed at the priestess, whose eyes did not betray her distaste for the scene. Triss knew it was a risk that had to be done, she needed to witness it to understand how the site had been corrupted. She watched as Yennefer enchanted the corpse with forbidden magic, compelling the stranded soul to speak. Though they had learned a great deal about Cirilla, the suffering the boy endured and witnessing the ritual sickened her. Triss turned and quickly dispersed the image as Cirilla appeared in the garden, absent her sister. There was a loud hiss, a sudden change in the garden's magical energy just as she neared the sacred garden,and though Triss felt it, she could do nothing. A strange frightening sensation gripped her, the voice was unmistakable, and Ciri recognized it. She caught the fading glimpse of Skjall's corpse vanishing with the fog. Her eyes welled up, her mind raced in a futile tussle of conflicting thoughts, but she quickly calmed herself when her eyes met the enchantress' weary smile.

Cirilla hurried to her side and took the sorceress on her shoulders. She gazed at Triss, her eyes held a stillness, a dullness, like a knife in the ribs. "Don't look at me that way, Ciri, it hurts. I'd do anything for you and Rosi."

"I know and I am sorry, mother, but I am upset, angry, because you are always so willing to throw yourself in danger—all the time. You have nothing else to prove. What are we to do if something happens to you?!"

"Ciri, I'm not trying to prove anything. I was worried, so I acted..."

"You were the one who told me casting powerful, complicated spells could kill you, if not careful." Ciri continued, as Triss' arms tightened around her. "Why would you do something like this in your condition? You can barely move! The priestesses told me you spent the entire night awake caring for Rosi, you raised a barrier and only slept in the early morning. You should've came back to Kaer Trolde right away."

"I know, baby girl, but I didn't expect your sister to be affected by this place." Triss replied. "Geralt will, and should be, upset with me for this. I am uncertain how this will affect your sister. Ciri, how much did you see and hear?"

"Not much, I know that was Skjall...sounded as though he was in horrid pain. I only to got a glimpse of him before he whisked away." Ciri said, her face fell to her mother as they locked eyes. "Geralt upset at you? I'll believe it if I ever see it. Rosi is fine, I left her asleep with the priestesses. They've all taken to her. She's resting and you need to do the same, you truly look like hell."

"Hardly." Triss boasted, squeezing her eyes shut. "I feel fine...and I've looked worse."

"You're lying, mother." Ciri crooked. "If I let go, you'll collapse. You don't have to be strong, you know."

"I do, Ciri, for all of you." Triss whispered, as Cirilla eyed her. "Oh, alright! I feel a little faint, I can't move, and I am so exhausted."

"She knows you well, Triss." Rita muttered, narrowing her eyes, then turned, almost in a panic, as they sensed Rosi nearby. "Oh, shit."

"No! Why did you bring her here?!" Triss shouted, her voice cracked in a hoarse panic.

"Forgive me, but the lass woke wailing and shrieking when the ashened-hair there left the temple. I cannae get her to stop!" Josta replied, then pulled Rosina into her body, gripping tight as the garden suddenly erupted in a dazzling display of power.

Rosi's body curled, her arms and legs tucked, her fingers balled and stiffened, her eyes glowed yellow as she closed them. Josta knelt down and shielded Rosi's body with hers. Triss outstretched her hand but she hadn't the strength to move, both sorceresses could feel the pulse in the child's magic. It was warm, beautiful, and quickly overpowered the energy in the garden. In her weakened state, Triss noticed the tree had also reacted, though faintly, to Cirilla's arrival, but it was Rosi's presence that triggered a release of the mysterious magical energy buried deep within the sacred ground, the kind of magic she hadn't felt before. The garden was once saturated with magical energy, and although it had been debased, Rosina's proximity to the sacred tree had awoken the faint traces of uncorrupted magic, drawing it to the surface. There was a visible ripple of the air around them, a pulsing, as if the garden and tree had a heartbeat. Triss shifted her body and staggered forward. Cirilla grabbed onto the sorceress' waist, holding her steady as she pulled with a strength she should not possess.

"Get your sister, Ciri." Triss commanded, then moved her hands, readying herself. With great exertion, a loud croaky spell escaped the enchantress' lips. She would protect her child, even if it meant death.

"Got it." Cirilla gazed at her, worried, then answered without protest. She rushed forward and took Rosi's from Sister Josta's arms, then forced a smile to reassure the priestess, who had a look of concern in her eyes as Ciri give orders. "Go to the others."

 _I could die if I do this, but I have to try. Rosi's magic is so overwhelming. Amazing...No time to feel proud now, Triss, your daughter is in danger._ Triss thought to herself, as she watched Cirilla move back towards her with Rosina in her arms. She felt her body drain, droplets of cold sweat ran down her neck and face. The brilliant hues of the garden faded to a dull white, she was fainting, but the sorceress refused to fade as her voice cracked in thunderous echo. "No! I won't, I can't."

"What is wrong with her?!" Cirilla shouted.

"She's used too many spells in succession." Rita answered, as Ciri placed Rosi in her arms and quickly took Triss into her arms as the sorceress collapsed.

"Triss? Triss?! Hey, don't do that!" Ciri shook the enchantress violently, as panic set in her voice.

"I'm alright. You are squeezing too hard, Ciri. You're very strong, you know?" Triss whispered. "Rosi...how is your sister?"

"Rita's got her." Ciri replied, raising her head to gaze at Rosina. "She's asleep."

The enchantress lay on the ground, her body propped against Cirilla's chest, as the witcheress squeezed her tightly, resting her back against the cold stone. Triss could feel her own magic slowly coursing through her body. Whatever had happened, it was over as quickly as it began. She pushed her body up, trying to stand, she felt a sudden rejuvenation of her energy. A soft brilliant shimmer of magic shuddered across the garden. She could no longer feel the corruption that lingered there before.

"Wait, something is happening..." Rita whispered. "Look."

"I can't move, Rita..." Triss hissed, "My entire body feels wasted...can you bring her here."

"Of course." Rita replied, she was angry at Triss but the sorceress wouldn't voice it loudly. She placed Rosi in her mother's tired arms, then sat on the ground just beside them.

"What happened?" Ciri asked.

Triss lifted her eyes and brushed strands of ashen hair from Ciri's face. "Don't look so sad."

"You could've killed yourself!" Ciri whispered in a shaky voice. "Whatever possessed you to attempt such a spell, especially in your state? And after you conjured such a complicated spell to call the images of this place?"

"I'm alive, aren't I?" Triss answered, leaning weakly on Cirilla's body.

"Yes, you are, but it could've easily ended badly. Triss, you are not alone, your girls need you. Geralt needs you." Rita scolded, then sighed. "And Kovir needs you."

 _I know._ Triss thought, running her finger across Rosi's eyebrow, gently caressing, and causing Rosina to twisted her body snuggly in her mother's arms. She gave the slightest, warmest, smile, sweet like summer berries. Rosi's and Ciri's presence, filled the sorceress with a warmth she'd never felt, say near them.

"Wait, this place answered to your magic at first, then again when Ciri appeared. It was brief, but I felt it. Just now, when the priestess brought Rosina here, everything suddenly went awry."

"I need to examine her." Triss replied.

"She's suffered no side effects from that—" Rita paused, then pondered for a moment. "—whatever that was. I've already examined the little darling and she's unscathed, but you'll need to rest and recover at the temple."

"Triss?"

"Yes, love?" Triss whispered, lifting her gaze to Cirilla.

"When you've rested a bit, I'd like you to accompany me somewhere. Will you?" Ciri mumbled, putting her chin in the sorceress' shoulder as Triss held her hand across her daughter's neck.

"You want me to visit Skjall's gravesite with you?"

"Mmhmm."

"I'd love to. It'd be my honor to visit his grave with you." Triss replied, just as Margarita reached forward and took Rosi from the sorceress' arms.

Cirilla kissed the sorceress on the cheek, then helped her to her feet. They shared a brief embrace and parted, just as Alina and two other priestesses arrived at the garden. Alina stood, her shoulders hunched, then quickly made her way to Triss' side. The enchantress asked Cirilla to accompany Margarita so she could speak with Ermion and the priestesses, but she protested and agreed to leave only if she would allowed Alina to remain. Margarita Laux-Antille opened a portal, then called Cirilla to her side. They both entered and returned to the temple, with Rosi snugged in her arms leaving Triss to speak to the priestess. With no small effort, the sorceress would get the woman to admit that Skjall was no craven and that the boy did not flee from battle. They had all heard and witnessed his feats as he aided Cirilla and led the Wild Hunt from Lofeton.

"We'll speak to the Jarl of Clan Heymaey of Hindarsfjall. Ah cannae promise, but we'll try to restore Skjall's honor." The high priestess Modron Sigrdrifa said. "The druid will speak on that lads behalf."

"Aye." Ermion said. "Now, tis about yer bairn. When ye return to Kovir, ye should visit the druid's circle there. There a sorceress there, she's a druid too. She can help ye."

"Thank you, I'll visit, if the need arises."

"When ye go, she'll know ye're coming."

"What is her name." Triss asked. She could've read the man's thoughts, but it'd be impolite.

"Just call her sorceress." Ermion answered. He gazed at the enchantress. "Dinnae try yer fancy mind trick on me."

"Hmm. You haven't given me a reason to be distrusting." Triss replied.

The druid spoke at length about his interest in Rosina's abilities then told her more of a druid, healer and a sorceress from the circle near Mayena, a fortress south of Maribor in Temeria, who now belonged to the circle of Kovir. Though Ermion refused to give her name, Triss agreed to meet the mysterious druid upon her return to Kovir.

As Ermion departed, from the garden's entrance, Lina paused, "Forgive me, m'lady, I was asleep and did not see the priestess take the little one."

"It's alright, Lina." Triss replied, the climbed down the stairs with the young woman at her side. "You've been so helpful and I couldn't ask for more. I'll need your help in the coming days. We'll be returning soon, and I am certain you want to return to court."

"No, m'lady. The Royal Court has its appeal, but I can truly say this journey has been a pleasure." Lina replied, her eyes fixed on the sorceress as they walked towards the temple. "I wish...if it's no trouble, I'd like to…"

"You are always welcome, Lina, don't be a stranger. My home in Pont Vanis is always open to guests." Triss replied.

"Truly?" Lina asked, her soft eyes sparked to life.

"Mmhmm, Rosi's grown fond of you and she'll be heartbroken if you don't visit." Triss answered, then paused for a moment to glance at the life and nature around her.

"Then I shall visit the little one, whenever I can leave the court." Lina whispered, her mouth curved in a beautiful smile.

 *****][*****

It was mid morning when the sorceress and Alina returned to Freya's temple. Einar and his men were gathered just outside, resting. As she approached, Triss could hear the men speaking about what they had witnessed in the garden. Her eyes followed Einar as he straightened his body and moved towards her and Alina. He bowed, arms across his heart, a salute and gesture reserved for commanders and members of the Royal Guard, yet he rendered it to the sorceress. Einar had almost forgotten her fierceness, but he was privy once again as he witnessed what had happened in the sacred garden. Triss had expected the man to launch a flurry of protest for leaving without the protection of his guards, but Einar calmly requested she grant him permission to return the bulk of his men to Kaer Trolde. He'd leave two of his finest to accompany the sorceress, as protocol dictated, and the enchantress accepted under the condition that the guards escort her child. Triss was welcomed in the temple by the priestesses standing in the prayer chamber. Cirilla, Margarita and Rosina were deep inside beneath the temple and Sister Josta quickly led the sorceress and Alina through the large wooden doors to the inner sanctuary where she could rest. The priestess was quiet as they they strolled through the dim candlelit chambers. More vocal than her sisters, Josta wasn't afraid to voice her thoughts, yet she'd hadn't spoken a word since Triss and Alina returned. Her confident expression had hardened, her eyes had lost their spark that Triss admired, though she'd never say it aloud, lest the woman's ego swell.

"Where is that courage and determination, priestess?" Triss prodded, scrutinizing Josta's behavior.

"I'm sorry, m'lady, ah didn't mean to put yer bairn in harm's way. Ah was wrong about ye."

"That's enough! You've called my baby a monster, but you're scared, I know fear when I see it. I've felt it too. People destroy what they fear, Josta, but admitting you're wrong is never a sign of weakness." Triss said, her brows drew together.

"Ah never wanted to harm the lass, you have to believe me. It's not easy to see her cry like that, ye know?"

"If I thought, even in the slightest, you intended or had knowingly endangered my child, I'd have dealt with you swiftly. The truth is, if you hadn't brought Rosi to that garden, I'd still be trying to sever her link to that place." Triss whispered. _I don't feel that horrible magic anymore, whatever happened seemed to have cleansed the place._ "You will not say anything to anyone about what happened in the garden today, I don't want people thinking Rosi is some healer."

"Whaddya mean?" Josta walked over to Rita and made a mark on Rosi's forehead, it was crude but clearly a creature of some sort.

"What is that?" Triss whispered, as the woman made her way back.

"A dragonfly, what do ye think it is?"

Triss' lips curled in a soft smile as Rita brushed Rosi's face, "Dragonflies, they represent transformation, adaptability, joy and lightness of one's being., but they are so delicate..."

Josta laughed, then placed her hands on her hips, "Aye, ye know yer stuff, but the creature don't tell ye how yer bairn will behave. Dragonflies also symbolize her perception to see deceit and illusions, she's connected to the spirits of nature. On Hindarsfjall, she'll be remembered as Rosina, the daughter of the White Wolf and Red Fox."

"A dragonfly, huh?" Triss chuckled, "Geralt would choose something more dangerous, but a dragonfly it is."

"Eh, she's his bairn and Geralt can do whatever he wants. Yers will master the elements, with her da's strength and yer courage. She'll be balanced, and swift with her magic, ye know?" Josta answered. "Yer bairn is not ordinary."

"Swift but cautious, priestess. Right now, she's my little wolf cub." Triss smiled, then closed her eyes and sighed, "Please, don't tell me you've suddenly taken a liking to my baby."

"Aye."

"Hmm, hours ago you thought we should be expelled from the temple, even went so far to call her a monster, now Rosi is 'not ordinary'?"

"Ah was wrong. I'm not too proud to say it." Josta replied. "Her da is Geralt, slayer of Morkvarg, and ye are her ma. Ah can't promise ye ah won't speak of her."

"You and your sisters need to protect my child. People talk and talking brings unwanted attention." Triss whispered.

"Everyone knows ye're Geralt's woman. Ye can't hide it anymore, but ye'll have nothing to fear here, Triss Merigold. Skellige will always welcome ye. Ah dinnae know if the sacred garden will ever grow again, but ye showed respect for our ways. If ye and yers ever need shelter, ye're welcome here. Wherever ye go, ye'll have friends here."

 _Friends and fortunes, I'm glad that over._ Triss thought, then gazed at Sister Josta. "Thank you."

Cirilla, listening to the conversation, did not say a word. She came to the sorceress' side as Alina helped Triss lay down to rest. "What happened in that garden today?"

"Rosi's magic is powerful, she could surpass me, Yennefer, most, if not all, of the sorceresses alive someday. You, on the other hand, can never be surpassed, love, you have elder blood coursing through your veins." Triss mumbled.

"I don't care about that! Will she be ok?" Ciri answered.

"Yes, she has us and you know the answer to that question, more so than me." Triss said, her speech slurred from exhaustion. "There is so much I want to do with you when we return to Pont Vanis, a hunt, our little trip...just the two of us."

"When ye wake ye can jabber about it." High priestess Sigrdrifa mumbled, then coaxed Ciri away. "This one needs to rest."

The enchantress knew they'd be leaving the temple, but she needed to rest before returning to Kaer Trolde. She'd promised Ciri they'd visit Skjall's gravesite, but the day was still young. Triss watched Rosi, Rita and Alina from her resting place nearby. Her baby hadn't been fed, but, as she closed her eyes, she knew from the way Rita held her that Rosi had fallen asleep. Her thoughts were of Geralt, and she wished her witcher's thoughts were of her at that very moment. The enchantress could always find a moment, any moment, to make him a part of her thoughts, even now, fading into her dream, she could almost feel him. The soporific feel of his breath on her neck as he cuddled her to sleep, the way Geralt's voice always broke just before he slept, the rise and fall of his chest and slow noise of her own breathing. What had she done to deserve such love from the witcher? Her half conscious mind tried to recall, as the lure of sleepiness flooded her body. The enchantress felt her heart slowed, each beat familiar, peaceful. The comforts of her bed called to her and though the place she now rested was nothing like it, the moment was absent only Geralt to make it perfect. Drifting deeper into sleep, her body felt heavy, relaxed, she had wandered into another dream of her home and her man.

Sometime later, the enchantress rose from her slumber in a daze. There was a certain warmth about the place, as her dream ended abruptly. Her disheveled auburn hair lay scattered across the small bed covered with thick furry hides where she slept. The sorceress had awoken to reality, her eyes opened, eyelashes batting, as they adjusted to the light from lit torches. She could lay there forever, as her body ached, muscles feeling taut and weak, like her energy had been drained. Triss frowned as she arched her body and stretched, waking was no longer as pleasurable as she'd remembered, it was harsh, her dream was much better than reality. She was in Pont Vanis surrounded by Cirilla, Rosina and Geralt. She pulled her hair away from her face, then felt hands on her side, nothing familiar, nothing warm, just harsh hands. As she turned, Triss gazed at the old woman sitting before her. Her piercing eyes peered into the sorceress'. Despite her aged appearance and hard unfeminine face, she was strong, her tongue sharp like her mind, yet behind that facade of wrinkles, on her face was a gentleness. There was a dimming in the light as someone crossed between the candles, it was Sister Kurisu coming to her bedside.

"Ye're awake, sorceress. Did ye recover yer strength?" Sister Kurisu whispered. She was a young woman, much younger than Josta, and just as beautiful and feminine with a soft eyes.

"Yes, thank you. How long was I asleep? What time is it?" Triss asked, then sat upright.

"It's almost midday. Ye've been sleeping and dreaming. Ye kept on saying 'Geralt...Geralt...oh Geralt', when Sigrdrifa woke ye." Sister Kurisu said, handing the sorceress a steaming sweet-smelling drink. "Drink this and ye'll feel better. Did ye have bad dream?"

"No, not really." Triss said as she drank from the mug. _My dream was actually very pleasant. I don't feel that foul magic anymore._ "Where are Cirilla and Rosina, where are my girls?!"

"Calm yerself, sorceress, before ye wake yer child! The lass been sleeping since ye knocked down yerself, and Ciri and the others are outside, waiting for ye to wake." High priestess Sigrdrifa crooked, "Ye were dreaming again. Yer dreams were pleasant, and ye can't feel the pain that plagues the garden, am I right?"

 _This woman is perceptive, she senses my thoughts. Just as I hunched, she's no ordinary priestess._ Triss thought, then smiled. "Yes, plesant dreams, I hope I wasn't vulgar."

"Nay. Ye weren't." Priestess Sigrdrifa said, then stood up as Triss rose to her feet. "I've learned much from ye."

"As have I from you, priestess." Triss replied. "I appreciate what you did for my child, I'll tell Geralt. Importantly, I hope this mutual trust will last."

Sigrdrifa walked toward the wall took a small bowl filled with water and returned to her seat. "We don't let no one in the temple…"

"Yes, because of the jewel brisingamen, I know, and yet you brought me down here."

"Aye, the girl needed to rest and I didnae think ye came here fer brisingamen." Sigrdrifa answered.

"No, I didn't."

"Sorceress, ye search for Geralt in yer dreams. Ye've always done so whenever he's away from ye. Yer witcher brings ye comfort and ye given him something he's never known. Yer mind is muddled with war, Redania and the Black Ones, but ye're strong, stronger than ye think. Yer bairn has her father's strength and her mother's heart, don't ye forget it."

 _My mind is in turmoil and she can knows it. Who is this woman?_ "Thank you, for everything." Triss said softly

"Yer child will be waking soon. Will ye be going back to Kaer Trolde? Cerys is planning a feast in yer honor tomorrow, they say."

"Yes, I have things to do with Ciri today, but we'll be returning at nightfall."

Triss turned just as priestess Kurisu took Rosi and held her. She raised her hands, but the priestess stood gently, rocking Rosina in her arms then tickled the child to draw a smile. The sorceress gazed at Sigrdrifa, then at sister Kurisu. Rosi curled her arms and legs, twisting her body to search for her mother when she heard her voice. Although she'd described Rosina as frenetic, though not a troubling child, her cries were often so piercing that Geralt would wake long before she even started to cry and nuzzle her in his arms. Rosi would always calm instantly to her father's presence and body contact, but the witcher was in Pont Vanis. She was no stranger to rough-housing, Geralt would tickle and roughly handle his child by lifting her into the air as she kicked her feet, bouncing. Triss, always more delicate, would watch with a heavy heart though, she'd nervously participate in her witcher's play with their little girl. Her moments with Rosi were often more intimate, careful and tender. She took pleasure in watching both Ciri and Geralt play with Rosina. They lay on the floor in the parlor or study, excited as Rosi made the simplest of gestures, then she'd soothe her baby with soft lullabies during each feeding. Cirilla accepted and quickly warmed to her role as big sister and she was even more aggressive in their play, but Rosina loved every moment of it, though the enchantress noticed her child had grown rougher herself with each passing day. Triss was often the willing victim of Cirilla's teaching. Rosina would pinch harshly, though playfully, as she was cradled, each time laughing at her own mischief. Her mother and father's locks were often her toy of choice, she twirled her little fingers through them until she fell asleep in their arms. Ciri would tell her stories and capture Rosi's attention, as though she understood her sister's wild tales. As she observed the priestess Kurisu holding Rosi to herself, Triss fought the urge to demand her daughter.

Priestess Sigrdrifa gazed at the sorceress' reaction and anxiousness to hold her child, then peered at the young priestess. "Kurisu, give the girl back, she's needs her ma, not yer hands."

Triss quickly lept to her feet, took Rosi and sat back down. She gently opened her gown, absent any regard for the priestesses' presence, and Rosi eagerly found her mother's breast, latching on. Triss winced, her face creased as she bit her bottom lip, then whispered. "Ah...ah...ah! Rosi, that's painful!"

Sister Kurisu laughed, as priestess Sigrdrifa watched the sorceress' closeness with her baby. "Yer bairn is hungry."

"Mmhmm." Triss mumbled, gazing down into Rosi's eyes as her tiny hands rested against the sorceress' chest. The baby's hair was a silky auburn, like her mother's, yet with each passing day more strands of her curls faded to a silver white, like Geralt's.

"She has her father's witcher eyes, and yers too." Sigrdrifa mumbled.

"It changes when she's upset or frightened." Triss replied, raising her eyes, her chortle caused Rosi to open hers, "She has parts of Geralt's witcher mutations, the eyes, her hair, and that strength. I don't know what other mutations or genes she's inherited from him, but I'm sure things will be revealed as she grows. I'd be lying if I said I'm not concerned about her fertility. I can't be certain about anything, because she's too young for any kind of extensive analysis."

"Stop yer worries, woman, she'll be fine. Yer bairn is strong and her sensitivity to magic is unnatural." High priestess Sigrdrifa whispered, then went to her knees and placed her hands on Rosi's belly. "Ye'll have yer hands full with this one."

"Worry is all I can do when it comes to my girls and Geralt. As for Rosi being trouble, of that I am certain." Triss replied, a soft smile graced hers and Sigrdrifa's faces. _You hear that, Rosi? She thinks you'll be trouble._

When Triss finished suckling her child, Sigrdrifa stared as the sorceress lifted Rosina across her shoulder until she burped, then carried her in her arms. Triss was led by Sigrdrifa as she and Rosina made their way out of the inner sanctuary of the temple through the large wooden doors. Just outside the doors near the statue, Cirilla sat on the stairs as Alina and Rita conversed with the witcher. As Triss walked out, Ciri stood, swords on her back, and the sorceress paused for a moment because she looked so much like Geralt. Triss handed Rosi to Margarita and asked the sorceress to remain at the temple with the child and Alina. Rita learned that Cirilla and Triss would be spending the day together, and they were to meet again in a few hours before returning back to Kaer Trolde. Triss opened a portal just up the stairs, then she and Cirilla disappeared through it without sharing their destination. A few moment later, they emerged just outside the town of Lofeton, but Cirilla could not bring herself to visit the village, so they strolled along the road to the secluded corner of the cliff where the young witcher had picked for Skjall's grave. There was nothing special about this place, say the young man laid there. Villagers had kept up the grave-site with candles, but there was no great headstone to honor his name or lineage. Skjall's grave was a simple pile of small stone perched on a cliff side, surrounded by grass and resting at the end of a small footpath. Both women sat on the dusty ground next to the pile of stones, feet hanging off the cliff side as they conversed and laughed about their time together. Cirilla told the sorceress stories about people she'd met during her journey, some good, some bad, but Skjall was among the few who'd helped her. She voiced her feelings about her perceived failing in proving his innocence and restoring his honor and Triss took the time to listen quietly. With comforting nudges, their fingers laced, mother and daughter shared moments about their lives and relationships. When they were ready to leave, Triss conjured a bouquet of flowers and placed them on Skjall's grave. Though her words were mere whispers, Ciri could hear her thanks to the boy for what he'd done.

Triss strolled along the narrow path, leaving Ciri alone at the gravesite to say a few words as she waited. She paused at the road until the witcher had finished, then together they sauntered aimlessly along the isle's coast, conversing about the simple and trivial things. Taking pleasure in the softness of the breeze as Triss spoke. "So, where do you want to go next?"

"Swimming." Ciri said, in excitement.

"Swimming it is. Have anywhere particular in mind?"

Cirilla smiled, then pointed. "I know this place, a short distance from here. We can go dipping in the ocean and relax."

"I'll tell Rita to bring Rosi and Alina to meet us there." Triss said, then sent a simple message to the sorceress Margarita, asking her to join them on the beach, beside the old hut, just south of the village of Lofeton before nightfall.

"Rita won't be swimming, you know that."

"Perhaps. Rita does have a beautiful body, but she is very private..." Triss replied. "...I, on the other hand, intend to take a dip, but only after I've soaked in all of this sun. I've been hiding below ground in the temple too long." Triss chortled, then paused, looking at the gulls flying nearby.

"Alright then, come on." Ciri laughed, then took a few steps forward before pausing. "Triss?"

"Yes?"

"What's bothering you?"

"Why do you think something's bothering me, Ciri?"

"Eh." Cirilla sighed, then shook her head. "Our feelings are deep, but we show them for all to see. You and I, we're like an open book. I know when Geralt has done something stupid to annoy you, though you find everything he does amorous. I can feel it when you are happy, sad or worried, and..."

"And now?"

"Right now, you have a worried but confident look in your eyes. I know, because I've seen it so many times. When I was young you had the very same look, worried, but confident I'd be alright. Kaer Morhen was the most memorable, when you gazed at me on the wall as we fought together against the Hunt."

"Ciri, Rosina doesn't see the world through my eyes, and that is good." Triss mumbled, her stride slowed as she spoke. "Right now, as we speak, there are three sorceresses trying to make their way to Kovir, to safety. Philippa, even with all her plots and schemes, is on the run, hiding, and I fear for her. I see a world of uncertainty and danger."

"What do you mean?"

"When Rosi looks at us, all she sees is love, in your eyes, her father's, in mine...she doesn't know the dangers, the fear and hatred...for sorceresses, non-humans and witchers...but I do." Triss said, pausing to pick a wildflower. She sniffed it, then handed the flower to Cirilla and continued her slow long strides. "Like that flower, it's unaware the others just across this bridge are trampled."

"The world will always be a dangerous place for people like us, but witchers and sorceresses will always be needed. Do you know what makes it better? Having friends and family who'd come to your aid, risk their lives when you are in danger." Ciri replied as they walked across the small wooden bridge.

"Rosi has so many traits from me and her father, but all of them will put her at odds with the world. I fear her eyes, her abilities, will make people shun her." Triss mumbled, "What I feel right now is a raging storm I can't control. I lose myself in anger and rage, ready to lash out at the world when you or Rosi are in danger."

"It's called love, you know. When the people we love are in danger, we act without thought."

"I know I can be stifling, Ciri, but…"

"Tripe! I like being near. I like it there, in Pont Vanis, Toussaint, and Kaer Morhen. I like being on the path as well, on quiet nights, hot days, I can go and come as I choose. I don't want to be in Geralt's shadow, but I don't want to be too far from it." Ciri replied, as she wrapped her arm around Triss from behind.

"You know, you'll will never be in your father's shadow. He so proud of you, all the time." Triss whispered, "What is it, Ciri?"

"Just let me hold you a bit."

"Come here." Triss said, putting her arm around her daughter and pulling her close. "I've lived an interesting life, baby girl. The moment I met Geralt my world was filled with so many possibilities. I won't lie, I'd dream of them, but always told myself it'd never happen. So many things we promised each other. Now that we are together, things keep happening, to stay my hope and dreams for us?"

"He has you, and that is enough, just be there for him."

"I will." Triss spoke softly, yet her smiled never faded from her face. "I told myself I'd never ask you this, but after today, I'm asking."

"Ask me what?"

"About our future. Geralt and I, what have you seen?" Triss whispered.

Cirilla frowned, her face and eyes held a familiar stare. "Triss, I haven't seen much and I don't dare. The future is never certain, but I know you'll be happy. You need to stay true to each other, that much is certain now."

"Will Rosi be ok? Will she…"

"I know you and Geralt will raise her well and no matter what struggles you face, and you will face struggles, Triss, but you'll always find each other and I'll will always be close."

"Which of us is the mother again?" Triss asked playfully.

"It's not me." Ciri laughed, then nudged the sorceress softly. "That'd be you."

Their walk to the beach was calm and quiet, a cool ocean breeze blew across the sides of their faces. One could only guess what swirled through their minds as they smiled, each lost in their own reverie. Cirilla's strides were longer and the sorceress' short but fluid. Both were thinking about someone, though Cirilla remained eager to spend the evening with Triss while struggling to stave off her yearning for her Cerys. When they arrived at the chosen spot, the beach was nothing like Triss had imagined. The serene green waters reflected the sunlight like shards of crystal. The first few feet of the shoreline was clear as glass, they could see the bottom and admire the scores of colors below. Scarce green patches of ocean weeds dotted the scene beneath the waves. The soft blue-green of the rolling waters above caught their eyes as they removed their boots and slippers. Triss felt the coolness of the soft wet ground beneath her feet. They gazed down as the brown sands mixed with small smooth rocks where the water met land. Soft waves rippled forward, flowing around their feet. They were neither the gentle still kind, that softly rolls across your skin with foaming suds like a bath, nor were they the rough churning waves that stir the sands or smash against the rock. The cool sea breeze blew across Cirilla's hair as she quickly undid it and began unbuckling her chestplate. She laid her armor and swords down on a dry patch of ground, beside Triss, then ran for the water as the sorceress watched. Cirilla felt the rocks and sands shift beneath her feet with each step, until she jumped into the water, splashing as she vanished beneath the waves.

Triss removed her gown, carefully unfurling it across the ground, then she lay on her back in her undergarments, bestowing her gaze on the horizon. The glowing hues of the sunlight blended the ocean and skies like a single endless tapestry. The ocean stretched as far as the eye could see in a beautiful blue and turquoise, as the sorceress closed her eyes, soaking in the afternoon sun. She lay down tiredly rubbing her eyes, then raked her fingers through her tossed hair, pulling it back against her gown. It wasn't long until the enchantress twisted her head and faded into a light nap. The cool air against her skin bled into her dream, the sun hugging her body like her witcher's warmth, but she couldn't have napped for more than a few minutes when she heard Cirilla's voice. A long exhale signaled her mind, it was the telltale sign that she wasn't quite awake, yet not fully asleep. There were fragments of her short but pleasant dream, whirling into nonsensical thoughts, as she tried to understand why he'd vanished. Her fingers felt numb, as if his presence and touch were real, but before her dream could reassert itself, she felt hands, wet hands. The sudden shadow blocking her sunlight forced the sorceress to opened her eyes. Kneeling just beside her, with a smile on her face, as water rolled off her skin, was Cirilla, who took Triss by her arms, inviting her for a late afternoon swim in the cool waters of Hindersfjal. Together, mother and daughter walked towards the sea, then dived beneath the soft waves paddling out towards the open ocean.

The feeling of the water against their bodies was refreshing, and for a moment both Triss and Cirilla allowed their worries to fade beneath the waves, as they swam until the their feet no longer touched the ground. They could've swam further, but the waters dulled and faded into the murky gray. Hours passed quickly as they raced to and from the shore to the open sea. It had been some time since Triss had swam so vigorously for such a distance, but Cirilla struggled to keep pace, always a few feet behind the sorceress. Both swam to near exhaustion, then Ciri took the lead as they returned to the seashore. Cirilla dipped below the water, she could see the bottom, small pearl oysters littered the sea floor, and just above, Triss serenely floated with the waves moving closer towards the shoreline. Ciri swam beneath the sorceress and pulled her below the water, startling her, then she burst into snorting as Triss gasped, swam for the surface, then playfully splashed Ciri's face. Feigning ire, Triss swam back towards the shore, then chuckled as Cirilla grabbed and hugged her. They fell to the ground, laughing till their ribs hurt, then Ciri dove back into the water as Triss walked to her gown, wringing her tangled hair to squeeze out the salted water. Cirilla heard the wind carrying the sorceress' voice and sweet taunts as she called to her. She stood in waist-deep water, face in the wind, soaking in the sounds of gulls overhead, the hissing of the breeze, then she turned and hurriedly made her way to Triss' side. The soft sky and scant clouds above were caressed by the fading light of the evening sun. Stones and sand beneath their feet, they sat side by side on the sorceress' gown as the breeze whisked their tension and stress from their very bones. Triss sat upright, stretching her feet and body, as seagulls hovered just overhead, almost frozen, conquering the dim evening sky above them.

Ciri rolled on her stomach, resting her head in her arms as she raised her feet, bending at the knees. She gazed at Triss, "That was refreshing, wasn't it?."

"Yes, it was." Triss replied, quietly running her fingers through her hair, pulling it across her shoulder.

Cirilla sat upright, then folded her legs to the side, as she leaned her body on the sorceress', and whispered, "Triss?"

"Yes, Ciri, what is it? Out with it."

"How do you know if the person you've fallen in love with is the one for you? Like you and Geralt, how did you know you could love no one else, the way you love him?"

"You've found someone to give your heart to. It's new, scary, but if that person loves you right away, you are already ahead. I've seen how you look at Cerys, and the way she looks at you." Triss whispered, "You'll face many challenges, Ciri, but your love can and will endure if you are willing to fight for it. Fight, because her mere company is enough to stirs pleasures you've never experienced, her voice soothes your pain and her touch makes you soar."

"Describe my feelings exactly, how could you know that?"

"Geralt makes me feel that way. I could never love another the way I love him, even if he shunned and hurt me, I'd continue to love him. I gave him my heart, thought his wasn't mine, back then. I wanted to fight for his love, but how could I?" Triss said, a wild grin hugged her face. "That necklace I gave you."

Ciri look down at her neck, the pushed aside her witcher's medallion."Why did you choose these words?"

"To remind you to smile even in your darkest times. Despite past hurts, be fair to whomever you love. Adore them with everything you have, but never tolerate ill treatment...And it lets you know that I love you from the deepest depths of my heart."

"I don't think Cerys would ever hurt me."

"Neither do I. If she did, I'd be there to set her straight."

Ciri smiled, "Mother?"

"Yes?"

"Be honest, I want your approval, I know you said I don't need it, but I do. What do you think about Cerys? I am…"

"Are you in love with her?"

"I think...no, I feel...she's...I am, but she is Queen, Triss. I don't want her to lose sight of her people because of me..."

"You are both smart young women, you'll find the answers, Ciri. Make it work, because you love her. I told you before, Cerys is a beautiful young woman, headstrong, she'll be a match for you." Triss laugh, holding onto Cirilla's arms. "You don't need our approval, and you don't need to seek mine, because you already have it. I believe in you and nothing you do will ever change that."

"What is Geralt going to say?" Ciri whispered, then released the sorceress from her grasp.

"He'll support you, and if he doesn't Geralt will answer to me or he'll sleep alone." Triss replied, then nodded. "So, tell me something you like about her."

"She makes me smile. When she's near, I'm relaxed...and excited, at the same time, I can't explain it..." Ciri whispered, biting her lips. "I love her soft dark lips, and when Cerys speaks...she has this lilt, you know? It's feels like she's singing to me. It sets my heart afire, Triss and her kisses feels like they are mine alone. She gives me butterflies all over, then I am weak in my knees when she holds me. It's silly, I know..."

"No, it's not, Ciri. You are in love. You lose yourself, wanting to be with that person every waking moment." Triss replied, as Rita, Alina and Rosi emerged from a portal and their guards exited a second behind them. "They're here, we have to return before it gets too dark. We will talk more later, alright?"

"Okay."

 *****][*****

 _ **Kaer Trolde Bridge...**_

The sorceresses returned to Kaer Trolde, their portals opened just inside the tunnel that led to the large stone bridge leading into the keep. The old walls were a welcome sight, far from unfamiliar magic, sacred groves and gardens. Cirilla carried Rosi in her arms as they walked across the stone bridge, Koviri royal guards manned their posts, as others sat relaxed on the parapet, conversing with An Craite warriors. The walls of Kaer Trolde appeared as silver under the moonlight as Triss gazed at Rosina who rested quietly, her eyes peering back like two stars in the night. She smiled and laughed, her soft sound echoed like a sprung leak, low at first, until she began to coo. Margarita took the child from Cirilla's arms as she and Alina walked just ahead. The enchantress, a deeply private woman who guarded her personal affairs like all her sisters, had exhibited an unusual behavior as the days passed. Though Rita wouldn't admit it aloud, Triss knew she longed for her witcher. Rita had rarely spoken about Eskel since they left Kovir, but in her quiet moments, when she'd sit alone, her thoughts would drift afar. The enchantress hasty retreats to her bedchambers were something Triss would also do whenever Geralt was away on one of his may long hunts. She remembered the feeling as she waited in Kovir, attending meetings, reading dull scrolls on tariffs and storage regulations, while Geralt tended his work in Toussaint. Her desire to be near him had grown so overwhelming she traveled south to Toussaint to retrieve him. She'd laugh at her sister's sudden struggle to cope with what she felt, but she knew the feeling of longing. Rita had never felt such loneliness, yet since their last encounter, Eskel could not escape the sorceress' thoughts. She was lovesick, and hoped Rosina's presence would bring her some comfort, a way to take her mind off the witcher.

"So, Rita, when will Eskel return?" Triss asked.

"He didn't say and I didn't nother to ask. I don't know, I'd hope it will be sooner rather than later, but that witcher enjoys tormenting me so." Rita whispered. "I will not give that man the satisfaction of seeing me this way. He insists on leaving so quickly, as though he only desires me in bed...that scoundrel!"

"Rita?" Triss chuckled, her eyebrows raised, she could say nothing of relevance as Cirilla gazed at her.

"Why don't you send Eskel a message, Rita?" Ciri asked, she had been listening to the sorceresses' conversation. "He'd fall flat on his face, then rush to Pont Vanis."

"I did, Cirilla, he intends to visit me at my home in Pont Vanis when we return to Kovir." Rita answered, her voice soft. She handed Rosi to Cirilla, then kissed the child's forehead. "Excuse me, darlings, I am exhausted."

Triss gave a long fixed stare at Ciri. She scrutinized her subtle anxious twists, letting her eyes roam Cirilla and Rita's every gesture. The ache and longing Rita felt was familiar to her. She'd felt that yearning too many times, that force that drew her to Geralt. She knew that tearing of the heart would soon be felt by her daughter as well. Cirilla's sudden amorous relationship with Cerys was new, their love young, so untested they had yet to feel the pain that comes when the one you love is suddenly so far away. Triss doted on the changes she'd noticed in Ciri, the way she smiled, the happiness that Cerys offered. She was worried, yet the sorceress cheered her daughter's new found love silently.

 _I fear, soon enough_ , _none of us will be able to afford the luxury of such sweet moments._ She smiled.

Just inside the keep were more warriors lining the walls relaxingly, standing guard. They stood as the sorceresses walked by, and An Craite warriors even mumbled praise, but they were all too exhausted from the day's event to notice the changed atmosphere. There were two familiar faces high on the stairs, Sisters Josta and Kurisu. Word had spread quickly of the sorceress' actions in Freya's garden, and though no one knew if the garden would ever regain its former radiance, the guard's sudden fondness and respect hinted what she'd feared. Josta and her sisters had told others about what transpired in the garden earlier that morning, and soon they were all interested in Rosina.

Triss dismissed the two guards escorting Rosina, then called to the sergeant of the guards. "Where is Einar? I told him to dismiss his men, there's no reason to have so many guards"

"M'lady, Captain Einar has sail aboard the Dame-de-Grace with Captain Czcibor. He intends to sail around the Isles and return before evening on the morrow." The sergeant answered.

"Why?"

"To ready the ships for our departure to Kovir, m'lady. He ordered the caravels, Tynwald, Curieux, Newbark, and Leverton sail as escorts. The Neza and Dainty remain in port, they've just returned from patrols."

Triss chuckled, Einar had sailed the ships around the isles under the ruse of preparation for their return voyage. She quickly deduced the men marooned on the escort vessels had grown bored, and the captain had ordered each ship to set sail, hoping the test would lift their spirits for the long journey home. Triss was tired, exhausted from her experience in the garden, but the sorceress relished the chance to bond with Cirilla. The time they'd spent at Skjall's gravesite was cherished, rare, but their cool swim in the ocean was a welcome moment that made her long for the jaunt Ciri had proposed. The cottage in the mountains of Kovir, or even sleep beneath the stars, hunting for their evening meal to roasted as they warm their boots by the fireplace. For a moment, her mind ran wild with thoughts of experiencing more of said moments with Cirilla, but she was suddenly brought back to reality. They made their way to the bedroom and Triss placed Rosi on the tanned hide. She quickly ran a bath for Cirilla, then added a few drops of scented soothing oil to the hot water. Ciri was quick to shed her armor, she tossed her blades and sword on the floor, expecting a tongue-lashing from the sorceress that never manifested. Triss calmly took Cirilla's swords and placed them against the wall, then tidied the area neatly, staging the witcher's armor near their bed. She sensed Cirilla's eagerness to visit another, but she was aware that Cerys hadn't yet returned from her meeting with the Jarls. The young witcher was quick, she rushed through her hot steamy bath, then donned a blouse, her pants, before hugging Triss as she stood by the fireplace adding wood to the fire.

The sorceress smiled, then held Cirilla's arms, "You are anxious."

"Cerys isn't back, I want to be with her." Cirilla whispered. "What should I do? I can't think...Rosi is already falling asleep."

"Do something racy and bold, baby girl." Triss snickered, as they both exchanged a brief embrace. "Why don't you slip into her bedchambers? When Cerys returns, I'm sure she'll be glad to see you."

Ciri grinned, rolled her eyes mischievously, pondering, then nodded and replied. "But what about you and Rosi?"

"We'll be fine, I plan to take a bath with Rosi, then care for your sister before curling in bed for a good night's rest. I need it."

Triss gently pushed Ciri forward, as the witcheress slipped from their bedroom and made her way to Cerys'. The sorceress felt a sudden drain in her body, she ran a second bath, then held Rosi on her chest as she sat in the water. Triss played with her baby, enjoying their tender moments. She felt their bond, that warm tether that held the four of them bound, no matter the distance. Her warm body against Rosina's stirred feelings only she could experience. Rosi's magic had calmed and the child began to drift to sleep, as the water cooled. Triss climbed out, her body wet as she placed Rosina on the bed, then too a towel to dry their bodies. She quickly prepared her baby for bed, feeding her, before placing Rosi in the bassinet. Triss kissed her child's lips and though fast asleep, Rosi beamed, smiling at her mother's touch. She shifted anxiously, then opened her eyes, her body craved the comfort of her mother's soft skin. The sorceress laid in a bed, yet she could not sleep, her eyes shifted to Rosi's sudden movements. They needed each other, Rosi craving the scent of her mother and the enchantress yearning for the comforting smell of her daughter. Triss took Rosi against her chest, then opened her gown so their bare skin touched.

Their warmth seeped into their bodies, calming and soothing them both, as she closed her eyes. Triss had sensed the change and Rosi's deep calmness since the garden. Her little fiery sorceress was asleep. The sweet smell of her mother's body calmed Rosi, and her soft scent had the same effect on the sorceress. Triss shifted her body, moving closer to the center of the bed. Cirilla's absence meant the enchantress had space to sprawl her body, as Rosi swirled in dreams, oblivious to the world, her hands clutching her mother's gown, her small legs hugging Triss' belly, breathing softly against her chest. Triss gently caressed Rosi's face and she turned her small body, shifting her head, disturbed by her mother's touch. The enchantress canted her head, shifting her pillow gently as she gazed at the peacefulness that rested on her child's face. It was hard to imagine she was the same baby whose cries could shock the senses. Triss smiled faintly, she could sleep, rest her eyes and allow her dreams to take her, knowing she'd always had something worth fighting for.

 *****][*****

 _ **Outside Cerys' Bedchambers…**_

Cirilla had walked through the main hall, past the warriors gathered around a table, drinking mead as the servants cleaned, moving about in preparation for the feast that was to come. She made her way down the stairs and the guards glanced at the witcheress, then stepped back against the wall, allowing her to calmly stroll past. Although aware their Queen was not present, they allowed her entry, then continued their slouching posture without giving her a second look. Ciri opened the door, the room stood dimly lit from the light in the hall, the fireplace had burned out. She quickly added wood, ignited the fire and a single candle, then climbed into the cold deserted bed and curled her body beneath the furry duvet. Cerys' bedchambers held her subtle scent, and Cirilla's anxiousness gripped her like a vice, from which she could not free herself until she saw, kissed and held her again. She tried to stay awake, but it had been a long day and the witcher soon found herself drifting to sleep, longingly holding onto her lover's pillow. In the early hours of the morning Cerys returned and the young Queen and her queen's guards burst loudly through the doors leading down the stair towards her bedchambers. She bore a weary yet proud look on her face, as though she'd accomplished something remarkable. Her eyes were sunken, as she conversed with Vigdis and her sisters. Bera and Frida threw their bodies against the wall, then sat on the stairs. Reginleif and Freygerd also sat on the stairs side by side leaning their bodies just in front of Bera. Reginleif, leaned her head on her sister's shoulder then yawned, blearily, as Ingigerd nodded to the two men standing guards beside the Queen's chambers. She waved them off, having them move up the stairs into the main hall and, after a short brief conversation with Cerys, Vigdis nodded, then patted her shoulder as Cerys walked to her door.

The fireplace was burning and the sudden opening of the door caused a soft breeze to enter the warm bedchamber. She walked towards her bed, staring at the fire that shouldn't have been lit. Her eyes glimpsed the outline of a figure in her bed, long ashen hair flowing across the sheet, washed by the soft candlelight. Cerys stood in the shadows, a warmth spread across her skin, a sensation that she could not escape, as her weary face suddenly brightened. She quietly moved closer to her sleeping lover, then rested her hands on both sides hovering her body over Cirilla's. The sweat on her brow and neck like droplets of rain, her breath stopped as she gazed at the woman in her bed. She kissed Ciri's face, then pecked her lips, but just as she pulled away, Cirilla opened her eyes. She lifted her body, surprised by Cerys' presence, then latched her fingers on the collar of her gambeson, pulling Cerys down. She held onto Cirilla's opened blouse, and before each woman could breathe, they melted into each other. Their soft quick kisses were frantic, each one stripping away a doubt, an angst, every soft touch soothing unseen pains, as Cirilla held onto Cerys' armor, raising her legs around her lover's body.

"Ye snuck in me bed?" Cerys asked softly.

"Hey, you are back!" Cirilla replied. "I did…needed a place to sleep so Triss and Rosi could rest, they went through a lot today."

"Aye, High Priestess Modron Sigrdrifa told me and the Jarls what ye ma did in Hindar."

"Yeah, I'm not sure what happened, but the tree reacted to Rosi's presence…but all that can wait, I've missed you." Ciri replied, still locking her legs around Cerys' body.

"Aye, me too, Ciri, ye can't believe how much I've wanted to see ye. I tried to rush through me talks, I was impatient...wanted to get back to ye." Cerys said, forlornly, "So...ye're heading home after the feast today, aren't ye? Yer ma and her friends will be leaving, ye'll be wanting to go with them."

"Shush, dammit, just shush! I am going to take your clothes off and we'll stay in here till evening." Cirilla whispered into Cerys' ears, then smiled. "No more talking of home, let me have this moment with you."

"Aye." Cerys replied, then dragged her hand along Cirilla's side, kissing her lips.

They locked eyes for a moment, until Cirilla began the sensual task of undressing her woman. As she removed each piece of armor and clothes she kissed Cerys, and each time her kisses were answered with a blistering passionate reply. They were quick at first, their lust overcame any rational thought and their lovemaking quickly dissolved into an animalistic, yet deeply arousing, dance. Both women shed tears in their embrace, and when they kissed, that sweet gentle touch tasted even sweeter, mingled with their tears as they comforted each other. It felt short, too short, morning was almost upon them, but the young lovers nuzzled in each other's embrace. They'd made love, again and again, both taking what they wanted, soothing each other's needs, and for a moment they had forgotten themselves. As the day broke, they both ignored the knocking on the doors until Vigdis finally silence her sisters, giving Cerys and Cirilla the day to themselves. Cerys had lost count of how many times they'd had made love, kissing each other's bodies, there wasn't a spot that their lips had not visited. When their bodies finally parted after long sweltering sessions of intimacy, both lay panting, soaked in sweat, grinning as they lay in bed. Ciri rolled over and softly kissed her lover's lips, as Cerys slowly dragged the tips of her fingers down Ciri's shoulder, then down her arm. The soft sensation caused goosebumps to spread across Cirilla's flesh.

"What are ye thinking about?" Cerys said, in her soft lilt and Ciri's heart skipped a beat.

 _Hmm…_ She hummed in thought, then smirked. "I'm thinking…how hungry I am."

"Really?!" Cerys said, pausing, she rolled towards Ciri, trailing her hand between her thigh. "Yer not thinking about…me? Don't ye want yer sparrow?"

"Of course I do! What I want...would make even you blush, but…right now, I'm famished." Cirilla replied, caressing Cerys' waist. She could feel her empty stomach growl. "Our...'fun' has worked up an appetite."

"Alright, I'll have someone bring us something to eat." Cerys said with a half-hearted sigh, knowing she had to break that warmth she felt from Cirilla's body

"And drinks." Ciri whispered, as her lover rolled away to get out of bed.

"Aye, drinks." Cerys turned to tease, but Cirilla grabbed and pulled her down playfully. They kissed, then laughed, tussling in bed. Ciri struggled, but Cerys easily overpowered her and straddle her body, then pinned her hands away. She pressed her bare skin against Cirilla's bringing their lips together in a soft kiss followed by small gentle bites. The witcheress was strong, but Cerys held a slight edge in physical strength alone. Ciri knew that strength, she'd experienced it when she faced Ingigerd and the other shieldmaidens in the courtyard, and Cerys was the best amongst them. Cirilla twisted her body using all the strength she could muster, but her efforts failed to budge her lover even an inch.

She groaned, pouting, and pushing as hard as she could. _She's like a wall._  
"Anything else ye want, Yer Highness?"

"No, dark lips, that's quite alright for now." Ciri answered, rolling over on her stomach as Cerys hopped up, releasing her.

She admired Cerys' body as the young woman bent slightly at the waist, aware of the eyes fixed on her thick body. Their playful romantic skirmish left them both out of breath, but her witcher's eyes left them both sweating. Ciri gazed on Cerys' naked body, her eyes were focused on the soft flowing pools of sweat that caressed her neck and back, gathering in the crevasse just below her shoulder blades.

"'Dark lips'? Where did ye get that?" Cerys whispered as she took Cirilla's blouse.

Cirilla stared, it'd taken everything she had not to lift her body and grab Cerys in that moment. She noticed the tattoo on Cerys just as it came into the candle light. She'd seen it, just before it disappeared beneath the fabric. Cirilla' blouse held Cerys' body tightly, her beautiful firm curves were accented by the snugness. She frowned, how could she miss that? The tattoo on the Queen's back was a horn crossed by a sword, the very same marking on the faces of her shieldmaidens, though hers was notably larger. Ciri's eyes fell down to her lover's rear and her mood quickly shifted. She bit the edge of her smile, vainly trying to mask her devious grin as Cerys walked around the bed. Cirilla grabbed her hips and pulled her back once more, then planted a gentle nip as Cerys playfully tried to pull away.

"Argh! Don't bite me there! Or I'll stay here with ye and ye'll stay hungry."

"Oh? What about this?" Ciri whispered, then kissed Cerys on the very spot she'd bit.

"Aye, ye can do that, but no biting...not yet." Cerys replied.

"That tattoo on your back, what does it mean? They all have it on their faces."

"They are me sisters, An Craite shieldmaiden sworn to protect me until me last days." Cerys said as she gazed at Cirilla. "We've always been friends, since we were little, ye don't remember them. When I became queens they became me guards."

Cerys eyes had a look of admonishment, but her perking lips grinned with a certain appeal that left Ciri smiling. Cirilla was certain it was past midday. She watched Cerys shimmy her hips, pulling down her short blouse in an effort to cover her butt, then propped her body, resting on her stomach and elbows, feet raised, cheeks resting in her palms as she enjoyed the view. She lay, watching the sway of Cerys' body, enjoying the sight as she slowly walked towards the door.

Cerys then glanced over her shoulder, Cirilla had sat up in bed. She unfastened the front of her blouse, freeing her body. The young Queen smiled coyly, placing her hand behind her back, pushing up her chest. "What d'ye think? How do i look in yer blouse, Ciri?"

"You look racy in that." Ciri whispered, her enamored grin said it all.

Cerys, stood before her, wearing nothing but an exposing blouse, her blouse, her freckled chest bare, long wavy auburn hair hanging over one shoulder. _She's gorgeous…_ Ciri thought. _That red hair against that gorgeous pale skin…_ She caught herself again in her fervent thoughts. The witcheress hadn't felt such passion for anyone. It was exciting and she would enjoy every moment they were in each other's company. Cerys quietly unlocked the door, then peeked her head out.

"Oi!"

"Arg! Vig, don't ye scare me like that!" Cerys replied. She was startled by the sudden voice just to her left. It was familiar, Vigdis' voice. To her surprise, her shieldmaidens were sitting on guard, just off to the left in the corridor.

"Why don't ye come outside, eh?" Vigdis said.

"No!"

"Come out, ye bad girl." Ingigerd said, stepping before the door to pry it wide open with her feet, forcing Cerys to leap against the wall to conceal her scantily clad body. She had been standing against the wall, perfectly still, and Cerys hadn't noticed.

"Dammit, Ingi!"

"What's wrong with ye?" Bera shouted, then lowered her voice as Vigdis shushed her. "We've all seen ye naked before, Sparrowhawk. We've bathed together in the ponds, remember?"

"Why don't ye stop fooling around." Frida mumbled, then rose to her feet and walked towards the stairs just as the twins Reginleif and Freygerd walked around the corner and burst into laughter.

Cerys pressed her back against the wall, her face was afire, glowing red as she blushed. She could not face her sisters. She mumbled, trying to give a firm order, but her soft coy voice made them tease her even more.

"Alright, ye all had yer fun, now go and get yerselves ready for the feast. No dress tonight, we are warriors." Vigdis said, chastising them. Always the elder, she came to Cerys' rescue and waved the others away.

"Psst! Vig, c'mere!" Cerys whispered loudly, "Are they gone?"

"Aye, ye can come out now."

The shieldmaiden turned her head and then smiled when she saw Cerys' head poking out from the side of the door. She smiled and shook her head, then rose to her feet and walked over.

"What is it, Sparrowhawk?" Vigdis asked, trying her best not to laugh.

"Can ye bring us something to eat and drink?" Cerys whispered quietly.

"Alright, sure. Feast will start soon, yer sure ye and Ciri don't want to wait?"

"Aye, I'm sure."

"Anything in particular ye want?"

"I…" Cerys paused as she felt Cirilla's hands slip under her clothes, across her stomach, as her body suddenly pressed against Cerys' back. "…um, I don't know. Some meat and fruits, meybe?"

"And wine." Ciri added, as her head appeared next to Cerys' and rested on her shoulder.

"And wine, aye." Vigdis echoed, her eyes wandered from Ciri to the blouse Cerys wore, as Cirilla's hands shifted beneath the fabric, moving to her chest. "Playing dress-up, are ye?"

"Ay?" Cerys mumbled, confused.

"Nevermind." Vigdis chuckled, then turned, "I'll be back with yer wine and food."

As Cerys closed the door she felt Ciri's hands slip down to her waist. When she turned around, the witcheress had walked away towards the fireplace. Her stride was slow, the movements of her hips exaggerated in a tease. She dropped Cerys' dress from her body and stood naked. Cerys watched grinning, tilting her head as her eyes travelled the length of her lover's body. Only her back and butt, remained visible, silhouetted against the light of the burning fireplace. .

"Ye're a sight, ye know…?" She whispered, mischief lurking deep in her eyes and on her lips.

"Really? Even with all these scars?"

"I love yer scars."

"You love my scars, huh?"

"Aye." Cerys answered. "I knew I was in trouble when I saw ye in that inn again."

Ciri spun around on her heel, smiling seductively, and slowly made her way back towards Cerys, with her crown atop her head. "How so?"

"I've loved ye, for so long..." Cerys mumbled, then turned her eyes away, but Cirilla brought them back to her. "What was I to do but fall deeper in love with ye?"

"I love you too, beautiful." Ciri whispered, smiling. "So, you love me?"

"Aye, with all me heart."

Cirilla struck a pose holding the crown on her head. "And now?"

"Aye…Do ye want to be Queen fer the night?"

"No, thank you." Ciri said quickly, feigning a pout, then smiling as she took off the crown and tossed it on the bed. She slipped her hands along Cerys' hips, then gave her a soft, drawn-out kiss on the lips. "I'm happy as we are."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Cerys turned around and opened it. Vigdis had in one hand a platter of various roasted meats, as well as a bowl of grapes and assorted fruits. In the other hand, she carried a large jug of wine. Cerys reached out and took hold of them.

"Ta, Vig."

"So, ye two having fun?" Vigdis asked with a wink.

"Yes, we are. Thanks for the food, Vigdis." Ciri said cheerfully over Cerys' shoulder, as the Queen blushed.

"I…no problem. Ye're welcome, Ciri." The shieldmaiden said, awkwardly, then turned. "Sparrowhawk, her ma and the other's will be gathering soon for the feast. Hjalmar is back with his ruffians, so don't be too long."

"Aye, ma." Cerys teased.

Ciri took the tray towards the bed, grabbing a slice of some white roasted meat and dropping it in her mouth. _Pork._ "This is good. Gods, I'm starving!" She said with a mouthful of food.

She placed the tray on the table next to the bed, then reclined against the pillows, grabbing another piece of meat. _Mmm.._

Cerys grabbed two goblets and placed them on the table, then filled them with wine. She set the jug on the table, grabbed her goblet, and then grabbed the bowl of grapes. She laid across the bottom of the bed, near Ciri's feet, resting the bowl on the bed in front of her. Cirilla ate another small cut of meat, then washed it down with some wine.

They sat there, eating, drinking wine and conversing for nearly an hour. Cerys asked Ciri about her scars, tracing the outlines with her fingers and tickling the witcher. They talked about their lives, both as a witcher and as the Queen of the Skellige Isles, then laughed together about the good and bad. Cerys wanted to know more, but her questions were of Triss, and Cirilla quickly realized her lover intended to seek the sorceress' approval. The looming war was never far from their lips, but as they conversed in confidence, they spoke of the tolls it took to rule a kingdom. Both young women used the opportunity to vent their rage and frustration, while finding support and comfort in each other's embrace.. When they were done, they bathed together, sat for a while, then Ciri snuck away to Triss' bedchamber in a portal, as Cerys readied herself for the festive night.

 *****][*****

 _ **Main Hall...Kaer Trolde...Later in the night...**_

Triss Merigold and Margarita entered the hall filled with soldiers and warriors. Men stepped aside, parting a path in the larger crowd for the enchantresses. Rita shrouded her body in a yellow dress with green trims, the satiny long loose material accentuated the ankle-length gown. She entered lightly beside her sister, their demeanor and manner reflected their status as sorceresses. Each step they took was like a well-rehearsed dance, drawing the gaze of everyone nearby. Triss wore a blue dress, soft creamy sheets of silk, like the softness of the cloud. Her blue eyes lit like cut gems matching her gown, she had her fiery auburn locks pinned up fashionably. Her styles always showed her untamed fierceness, the sorceress had never been one to follow the norms in dress, and no one could dare hope to tame such a fiery storm, say her witcher and husband Geralt of Rivia. The gentle silky fabric caressed her skin with soft sensual kisses, like a lover's touch. They strolled through the doors, their smooth skin seducing the senses, yet conveying a message of women who were far out of reach. Both enchantresses were skillfully seductive, deeply appealing and pleasing to the eyes. Each refined, their faces told any would-be love-stricken fool to stay away, they were taken and far beyond the reach of any man, say their lovers. Stunning as she was, sensual, charming, appealing and ravishing, only such words could describe her daring look. Triss' enchantingly freckled face stared back at the crowd, searching each face for a certain ashen witcher. A beauty mark rested just below the corner of her small mouth that made the enchantress' smile even more radiant. There was no hesitation in her step as she walked the tables. She scanned the room, it wasn't the lavish balls of the royal court that she and her sisters were accustomed to, but someone had made desserts. A long oak table against the wall was laden with delicacies and desserts that made the mouth water. Beside that, were more tables topped with carefully prepared foods, while servants brought more food and wine.

The air smelled of roasted boar and honey-mead, with a hint of spice and seasoning. She counted six sizzling pigs roasting on spits atop open flames, their jaws gripping fiery red apples. Each golden-brown hog marinated in a sweet-smelling sauce and tended by an old woman who carefully lathered them with just the right amount to wet the tongue. Nearby, young women prepared more fragrant dishes atop hot stones. The servants in the hall made their rounds, as fountains of wine and mead poured, filling goblet and horn alike. An Craite warriors and Koviri soldiers drank their fill. The hall was lit in a hue of soft yellow. High overhead, chandeliers adorned with torches burned brightly. The walls were laden with shields and swords of Clan An Craite, tapestries weaving a story of bravery worthy of ballads. Triss turned her gaze as a woman approached, it was Frierk, the old woman who had greeted and aided the sorceress on her arrival. Triss hadn't seen the woman in days and her immediate instinct was to hug, but she simply smiled. The enchantresses stood, raising her body proudly, as old woman turned, signaling them to follow. She smiled at the enchantress, bowing slightly, then began a narrative of the event and the meanings of the great feast. Triss scanned the room again, searching for Cirilla, who she'd coaxed to be with Cerys the night before, until her eyes caught the assortment of carefully laid out desserts. She gazed at them eagerly, Triss had always been fond of desserts, and what she saw stirred memories of events long passed. The enchantress tried to count the number of cakes and sweets that lined the tables, but hadn't enough fingers. Small treats laden silver trays, and large oversized goblets held assortments of fruit.

"M'lady, the desserts are for yer pleasure." Freark announced.

"For me?"

"Aye. We can't make yer fancy treats and pastries, so this is what we've got."

"Wow, someone looking to impress." Triss whispered, then smiled. "I'm not that extravagant, I'd much rather simplicity in good company."

"Eh? Cerys asked them to make it for ye." Freark said, then continued. "I don't understand continentals."

Both sorceresses were carefully seated at the main table, then the woman bowed and Triss nodded in respect. Cerys walked into the chamber flanked by her guards, her long auburn hair braided in a single plait draped across her neck. She was a beautiful young woman and held the kind of beauty that was mysterious, leaving much to the imagination. Triss noticed the glow on the Queen's face as their eyes met, her lips held a gloss to it and appeared much darker than before. Cerys raised her hands so they wouldn't stand, but the gesture was rightfully ignored. Though many would see the sorceresses in equality with many nobles and royalty, Cerys was Queen, and as it was customary, both enchantresses rose to their feet, causing everyone in the hall to rise for the young Queen. With a roll of her eyes and a laugh, Cerys waved her hand and seated the crowd. Her Queensguard, dressed as warriors, quickly departed her side and sat at the table just behind her. The music began to play as Cerys strolled towards the table. The lute had ceased when the enchantresses entered the main hall, now the soft strumming continued.

"Greetings, Your Highness." Margarita said politely as Cerys reached the table.

"Gre—?" Cerys' whispered, her voice suddenly vanished. She stood frozen as her eyes caught a glimpse of Cirilla entering the hall.

"See something ye like, Sparrowhawk?" Vigdis whispered, mocking, and causing Triss to gaze at the Queen.

"Vig!" Cerys grumbled.

Rita laughed, joining in the playful tease, as Cerys' eyes widened and her face glowed shocking red. The sorceress had become fond of the young queen, and she had an unobstructed view of the doors and Cirilla approaching them from the stairs, clad in witcher's armor. "Cirilla is coming."

"I know." Triss smiled.

Cerys took her seat. She was just an arm's length from Triss, as she rested her hands on her lap, squeezing her gambeson and balling her fist tightly. She closed her eyes and took deep short breaths to steady herself. She felt the heat rising in her body, her face and cheeks, it was something more than the beautiful rosiness of a simple blush, it was infatuation, a love so stinging she could scream as Vigdis continued her tease. Her blush and embarrassment had become their tonic, livening the night and as her anxiety rose. Cerys' beautiful face felt afire, sinking deeper in a mortifying retreat. Knowing everyone seated at the table could see her blushing hue, her mind raced, twirling endlessly as the voices continued and suddenly all her insecurities, few as they were, surfaced. At that moment, the Queen felt as though the entire hall could see her fondness for Cirilla. She struck away her fears and committed to doing the unthinkable.

"Cerys, they are simply teasing. Cirilla is coming, you don't want her to see you so flustered, do you?" Triss whispered encouragingly, then reached forward. Cerys felt a sudden warmth and opened her eyes, as the enchantress took her hand and give it a gentle squeeze.

"Ah, don't mind them..." Cerys whispered softly, as Cirilla reached the table.

"Wow, what a feast!" Cirilla's voice echoed, as she tried to avoid the shieldmaidens' gaze.

"Yes, it's quite an event. Come on, sit here." Triss whispered, then shifted her seat so Ciri could sit between her and Cerys.

"Why is everyone smiling? What's so funny?" Ciri asked, as Cerys sat silently eyeing her.

"Ye and Sparrowhawk. Look at yer faces." Ingigerd answered, drinking mead from a horn.

"What's wrong with our faces?" Ciri replied, with a smile.

"Oi, yer not going to kiss her, Ciri?" Vigdis asked.

"Vig, ye are cruel." Frida said, as the rest of the shieldmaidens burst into laughter. Even Triss snickered as the women laughed. Ciri blushed, turning away, but when her gaze met Triss, she felt encouraged, supported as the sorceress nodded.

"That's enough from ye lot!" Cerys barked at her guards. Cirilla's presence, her gentle nudge, gave her the confidence she desperately needed, yet Ciri was the reason the Queen had lost her composure. Cerys stood and Vigdis signaled to stop the music and the women dancing. The hall grew silent, listening as she spoke. "I'd like to welcome ye all to Kaer Trolde, home of Clan an Craite. Tonight, we hold a feast to honor me guest."

"Thank you." Triss said, as she raised a goblet of juice, eagerly awaiting Cerys' announcement of her decision.

"King Radovid and Emhyr make war on the north. Long have me people lived knowing the Black Ones would come to our shores if we let them. I want Nilfgaard to learn that we Skelligers fear no one. I've made me decision, Triss, and the Jarls will stand with me, so ye can tell yer King, Kovir has her ally." Cerys said, as everyone at the table rose to their feet and more chanting erupted. "The Clan and warriors of Skellige will sharpen their fangs again!"

"Aye!" The hall erupted with soldiers and warriors raising their mugs, horns and goblets. "Cerys…Sparrowhawk…Cerys…Sparrowhawk…Cerys!"

"The Clans of Skellige will fight, Triss. We'll join yer alliance, and when this war is over, I want me people to reap treasures for the blood they'll shed."

Triss nodded. She raised her goblet, sipping from it. She had secured an alliance and now knew some measure of relief, with her return to Kovir on the morrow. "Thank you, Cerys, and may this alliance be a start to a prosperous future for Kovir and Skellige."

"To new friends!" Cerys shouted, as she raised her mug of mead and took a drink. Her shieldmaidens followed in an uncontrolled chant as Cerys' voice softened, just for the enchantress' ears. "And new families."

Triss closed her eyes and nodded, then opened them again as Hjalmar's voice echoed the hall, joining the chants. "Sparrowhawk, Sparrowhawk, Sparrowhawk. So ye finally make yer move, eh, sis? The Black Ones ruffles yer feathers enough? Ye knew Emhyr would come someday."

"Aye, and that's why I have ye at me side, and now we have an ally, Hjalmar." Cerys replied. "This is the Ladies Triss Merigold, Margarita Laux-Antille, and...Ciri ye already know."

"A little formal, aren't we? Just Triss would suffice, Your Highness."

"Aye, I know Ciri, I'm to marry her, eh?" Hjalmar said and Cerys cringed.

"Ye are not marrying anyone." Cerys growled.

"Hi, Hjalmar." Ciri said, then shifted slightly, moving closer to Cerys.

"Triss, tis me brother, Hjalmar, the slouch I told ye about..." Cerys, said as Hjalmar tilted his head in disagreement.

"Ah told ye, the matters with Clan Drummond are settled."

"Aye, after ah got involved." Cery answered, then handed her brother a mug.

"Where is the bairn everyone is blabbering about? Geralt's bairn? I want to see her." He commanded, then took a drink of mead and wiped the spill from his beard.

"She's asleep." Cirilla whispered, then stared at Triss.

"Can ye wake her?" Hjalmar asked.

"I can, then I'll strap her to your back when she begins to cry." Triss answered, causing Cerys and Cirilla to laugh as Hjalmar raised his hand and waved it in protest.

"Sit down and drink with us. They're returning to Kovir tomorrow." Cerys said, her voice soft.

"Ciri too?"

"Aye..." Cery answered, scowling.

The Queen held her frown on her face as she waved the servants over to her table. They pushed forward a roasted pig and placed it on the tables, followed by an assortment of dishes as more servants laid platters of cut pork and fish before them. The feast had begun. Triss took a small cut of spit-roasted pork, Cirilla did the same, and they both dipped it in a sauce to coax it down. It was sweet and tingled the throat. The smoothness of the meal was pleasurable, it's taste was familiar, Marlene had made something similar, though her seasonings and recipes were much more enticing. Triss had a few more tasty bites, then sampled the roasts of deer and fowls turning on the spit, glazed in a sweet sauce that smelled of pineapples. The birds was stuffed with diced fruits and spices, then drizzled in different sauces. Each dish begged to be tried and the enchantresses obliged, dipping small portions in a spicy concoction, before placing it into her mouth. A young woman laid a fillet of grilled fish before her and Triss took a few bites, but it tasted foreign in preparation, so she politely requested desserts. A large wooden tray held over twenty small desserts, a mixture of tarts, cakes, funnel cakes, and small fruit-filled treats. The sorceress allowed herself to try each, then washed it all down with juice. She'd indulged, eating more than she had done in days, though, compared to the others at the table, she and Rita had the least to eat. As Cerys and Cirilla ate, Triss watched as they playfully shared each other's meals. There was a moment when their eyes met and their hands found each other, they turned away, both gazing down. Cirilla took a cut of meat and fed it to Cerys, then licked her fingers as the Queen fed her pieces of pork dipped in a reddish sauce. They smiled, oblivious to the eyes on them, until Vigdis spoke.

"Ye know everyone is watching ye two." Vigdis whispered.

"Why did you ruin the moment? I was watching them. I think you are lovely together, Ciri." Triss whispered and Rita nodded.

"Why are ye two so close?" Hjalmar grumbled.

"Because we can!" Cerys replied.

Cirilla smiled, then both women shifted, moving away from each other as Reginleif and her twin Freygerd whistled, egging them on. "She's good fer ye, Cerys."

"I don't think Cerys's got courage to kiss Ciri, right here, now." Vigdis said, taunting them.

"And if I do?" Cerys growled.

"I'll keep me mouth shut." Vigdis answered, raising her hands.

Cirilla frowned. She eyed Vigdis for her taunts, though she'd hope Cerys would kiss her, then turned as Hjalmar spoke. "Cerys, ye always thinks ye can best everyone."

"I can best ye in anything, even though ye are older." Cerys replied, "I can best ye in sword and with me fist. I can best any man here."

"Prove it, then!" He crooked.

"Pick yer match and then come get yer whooping, brother." Cerys answered.

"Why don't ye have a race to the top and retrieve the axe, then ye can prove yerself. Ye remember the race, Ciri?" Bera said, then finished her mead and slammed her mug on the table.

"I'll beat her in that too." Hjalmar said, waving his hand dismissively.

"Are ye daft? I havenae race ye, not yet. But I'll win, and be there and on me way back before ye reach the top." Cerys said.

There was a silence in the hall as the eyes focused on them. An Craite warriors gathered, egging on the challenge, and Cerys accepted, denying her brother a chance to refuse. Yennefer pushed her way through the rowdy crowd and noticed Triss, Rita and Cirilla standing just behind Cerys. Hjalmar and Cerys would race to the top and the first to retrieve the axe wins. They agreed on wagering each other's swords, until Cirilla offered the winner a kiss to entice her lover to win. Cerys frowned, she hated Ciri's proposal, but the young Queen had no intention of losing. They made their way to the starting area, then, with a swift wave of her hand, Vigdis started the race. It wasn't long before Cerys quickly pulled ahead of her brother, climbing the wall and taking the lead. She easily defeated her brother, retrieving the axe and returning it to the main hall. Cirilla's playful gesture had made Cerys even more eager to prove her brother wrong. When she returned, the noise of the feast and drunken warriors almost drowned out their voices, but Cerys knew her every movement was being watched carefully by everyone. She took the axe and handed it to Cirilla, and the witcher quickly tucked it in her belt on her armor. Their blushes would have been enough to alert anyone of their affections, but the redness in their faces radiated like hot steel in fire, and no one in the hall could've missed it. Hjalmar entered the main hall, his breath was heavy from the race as he acknowledged his loss. Cerys would've waited, but the egging crowd demanded the kiss. She took her lover's hand, then grabbed onto Cirilla's wrist and armor, pulling her closer. Both knew the meaning, and for a moment, Cirilla hesitated. Cerys was Queen and such displays could damage her status, yet they drew closer.

"Don't kiss me here, you're the Queen, people will see, they'll talk." Ciri whispered, so only Cerys could hear her words.

"Like they don't already?" Cerys mumbled, then smiled, their lips brushed, nothing like an innocent kiss or a simple tease, their embrace was a passionate, demanding display neither could pull away from. Ciilla's hands rested below Cerys' ears, both hands cupping her face as her small bodys folded in her embrace. Cerys' thumb caressed Cirilla's scarred cheek, while her left hand held her neck. Ciri urged herself to break free, but she couldn't, both women knew everyone was watching, because the noise had quietened down. When their lips parted, both stood with their faces nuzzled in each others necks for comfort.

"Ciri..." Cerys whispered, slowly stretching her voice like nothing Cirilla had heard before. Her name hadn't been spoken so beautifully, so emotionally, and had never felt so wonderful, that she leaned in for another kiss. Theirs hearts fluttered as they parted again, the feast erupted into a frenzied cheer, shocking them both.

"I guess I should know better than to pull yer tail by now, eh? Well, no shame losing to me blood. But…ye and Ciri? I didnae see that coming. How?"

"It…just happened. I saw her again, and took me chance. I had to. I hope me brother is happy me, eh!"

Hjalmar's face softened as he took his struggling sister and tried to pull her close. "Aye, I am, I am, and da would be too. I'm sorry, Cerys."

"Our da is gone and ye're all I've got left, ye oaf!" Cerys yelled, battering Hjalmar on the chest. "Ye and me sisters."

"And now ye've got Ciri, Sparrowhawk." He said, as she stopped struggling. "Is this why ye're always so bloody competitive, always trying to prove yourself?" He asked as he looked at Ciri, whose teary eyes were locked on her lover. "Well, ye don't have to do that anymore. Ye're Queen, and a good one, and ye've got her, that's obvious. So, can ye stop trying to best yer brother at everything?"

They broke their hug with a smile, as Hjalmar wiped his sister's eyes. Cerys turned, towards Ciri, and her brother gave her an encouraging shove into her witcher's arms.

"You ok?" Ciri whispered, holding onto Cerys' body.

"Aye, I'm fine." Cerys replied as they both parted and collected themselves.

"What was that? What is Cirilla thinking, behaving this way?" Yennefer said, "Why would she be so lewd in front of everyone? She wants to be with a woman?"

"Let them live, Yen, while they are still young." Triss replied. _With the way things are going, it's going to be difficult to see such moments with those we love._ "Come, we have to talk."

Rita returned to the main hall and interrupted Yennefer and Triss' conversation, "I'm afraid your talk will have to wait. Keira is on my megascope and the news isn't good, Triss."

"Excuse us, Yen, we have a private matter to attend to." Triss whispered. "Rita, please let Captain Einar know this feast has to be cut short."

 _ **A few Moment later…Margarita's bedchambers...**_

Triss, and Rita quietly left the main hall headed to Rita's bedchamber. Just up the stairs, Rita signaled commander Einar and his men to inform the captains of all the vessels to prepare for an earlier departure in the morning, then invited the commander to be privy to their conversations. Inside her chambers, her megascope hummed, as Keira waited impatiently.

Triss and Rita approached the megascope and began to speak, as Einar remained in the background. "Keira, what's happening? Tell me what's happening over there."

"Sisters, it's bad." Keira replied. "Radovid's army has attacked the Hengfors League, the city of Hengfors is under siege. Barefield has requested formal entry back into the Kingdom of Kovir and Poviss."

"Yes, I figured they'd run for Kovir's protection. Their militias are no match for the Redanian army." Triss replied. "What about the other members of the League?"

"Malleore and Caingorn, in recognition of their alliance with Creyden, has also requested formal entry to rejoin Kovir and Poviss. Tancred awaits your council of course to make his final decision, but at the moment the mages share their time between New Aretuza and Pont Vanis."

"So, Radovid's finally made his move..." Rita spoke, as Cirilla entered the bedchambers and stood with her arms folded and back against the far wall. "This changes nothing. As of now, Kovir is officially at war with Redania, sisters."

"Yes." Keira answered. "Malleore and Caingorn will be temporarily granted protection under Kovir and Poviss. Tancred has ordered a force of six thousand men into Caingorn with the militia of twelve hundred men from Barefield. Three thousand men are to enter Malleore, conscripting her forces under Kovir's banner."

"Have the Redanians made any attempts to cross the river Braa?" Triss asked.

"Forgive me, m'lady. The Braa is a natural border." Einar said, breaking his silence.

"I know, easily defensible if Radovid tries to cross over bridges, but I doubt we'd be that lucky." Triss replied, acknowledging, then showing Cirilla an anxious smile.

"They've made no attempts to cross. The Nineteenth Infantry and the Twenty-First Cavalry are to defend in Talgar, just across the river Braa, that is where the main camp will be for now. There's also a blockade of the river to cut off Radovid's supply by sea."

"What of King Niedamir? With the league broken, do we have any news." Triss asked. "How did our intelligence miss this? How can Radovid deal such a blow in one day?"

"No, we've learned the capital has been under attack for at least three days. I learned of it and did not want to trouble you with the news, but with the city about to fall, I felt it necessary to alert you. Right now, Hengfors is holding under the siege, but it's only a matter of time before it falls. I've heard reports that Niedamir may even be dead." Keira said. "You need to return as soon as possible."

"With the Hengfors League defeated so easily, it changes things. Radovid's army is prepared." Triss mumbled. "We depart tomorrow, this is not the news I'd hoped to hear. Well, it can't be helped. Where is…"

"Your lover is home and he's well, I've already told you. Though, your witcher doesn't handle separation from his child well." Keira answered, "I'll contact you if when I learn more."

Margarita turned as Cirilla pushed herself off the wall and moved closer. "Triss, you should tell her your concerns. Cirilla will understand."

"Rita, it's not so simple, I don't want her to be hurt or worse, she's already been through alot."

"Tell me what?" Ciri replied. "Tell me what?!"

Triss sighed, she knew Cirilla's response before she even uttered the words, but before she could speak, Rita answered. "Triss does not want you or Geralt to be involved in the war."

"Is that so?"

"Ciri, please, not now. Please, don't argue, just promise me you'll stay with with your sister in Pont Vanis." Triss replied. "Rita, this wasn't the most appropriate time to address this."

"No! What is it with you, Yennefer and everyone else?! Why do you all think you can tell me what I can and can't do?!"

"I can tell you because I love you and I won't place you in harm's way!"

"I'm sorry, Triss, but I am a part of this war because you are. This is my chance to protect you. I've seen so much killing, but I'm not willing to sit idle while you go off to war. I can't lose anyone else, I can't lose you."

"This is not about me, Ciri, please!" Triss replied, then moved towards Cirilla.

"No! You can't ask me to step aside. I won't! I'm sorry, mother, I just can't." Ciri mumbled, then turned and and left the room.

"So stubborn." Triss whispered.

"Yes, and reckless too. Does she remind you of anyone?" Rita replied. "Come, we must finish this night."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think I am always looking forward to improving my writing and ideas.**

* * *

 **If my story offends your CANON, I DON'T CARE.** See my profile and read my first rule. Don't like it? Too bad. This story was written for people who enjoy creativity, people like me. **If I hurt your feelings by doing certain things in this story, just remember, you are free to go and read something else.** I know it's a surprise to you but its true. **Cheers**


	26. Something Small

**Chapter 26: Something Small**

 _ **September 2, 1275...Kaer Trolde.**_

The sorceresses Triss Merigold and Margarita Laux-Antille emerged from the room after their conversation with their sister Keira Metz. Triss knew their absence from the feast would not go unnoticed, so they quickly made their way back into the main hall. The feast had carried on, the warriors and soldiers in the hall had dissolved into an almost drunken stupor as they tested their strength and skill with the sword and fist in friendly sparring. At the Queen's table were Cerys' guards, shouting and drinking. Just behind them were her brother Hjalmar and his men. Triss had hope Cirilla had rejoined the others in the hall, but as she searched the room from afar, the enchantress noticed both she and Cerys were absent, likely together. Triss strolled towards the main hall, her demeanor calm as ice, though Margarita was aware her sister's thoughts were in turmoil. She waved her fingers and Einar, walking just behind them, leaned forward.

"Yes, Lady Laux-Antille?"

"Inform the other captains, we depart for Kovir before sunrise." Margarita ordered. "Be discrete, our departure must seem as though it was planned."

"Yes, m'lady." Einar replied as the enchantresses continued through the door into the hall with the captain following just behind.

Triss halted at the door, and Einar paused just beside the sorceress. She whispered orders, instructing him to complete the feast so as to not offend their host. The captain clicked with his mouth, calling two of his guards over. He quietly barked commands and the two nodded, then moved quickly into the hall. At the officers' table, the other captains had assembled. Czcibor, Captain of the Dame-de-Grace, held a high authoritative position amongst the ship captains, yet he listened with the keenest interest as the commander divulged what he'd had learned. Einar informed the officers of the developments in Kovir, and Redania's invasion of the Hengfors League, then he ordered them to ready their vessels for departure before sunrise on the morrow. They quietly gathered their officers, then almost ceremoniously departed the the main hall, returning to their ships. The sergeant of the guards could be heard ordering two of his men to man the hallway leading to the sorceress' bedchamber, where Rosina slept with Alina, as the others discreetly trailed both Triss and the Lady Laux-Antille.

Word quickly spread amongst the men of the royal guard and the hall began to wane of Koviri officers, say Einar and his men whose duties were to protect the enchantresses and the young child. Their echoes of homage rang in the back of her mind, taking her to a time when sorceresses and mages held such status across the north that nobles and commoners alike greeted them with such respect. Triss nodded, sauntering gracefully as she made her way to the table. A few young soldiers grew rowdy, but the men of the Royal Guards exuded such discipline that they quickly quelled their brothers. She calmly made her way through festive soldiers, preoccupied by the news she'd received from the enchantress Keira Metz. They strolled towards the table as Margarita whispered words of encouragement, then quietly took her seat. Triss sat opposite Yennefer at the table, where they conversed under wine and juice.

She sat silent, deep in thought, as their conversation ensued, then spoke. "Where's Ciri?"

"Cirilla waltzed by angry, and Cerys took off after her. They went through those doors to Crach's bedroom." Yennefer replied, as Triss turned to gaze at her.

"Tis not Crach's bedroom no more, tis Sparrowhawk's!" One warrior said, then threw his mug.

"Dinnae speak! Ye're ploughing drunk!" Hjalmar slammed his hand on the table, then stood and crossed his arms. "We dinnae speak of the dead like they're still alive, Yennefer."

"Ah, yes, Skellige's custom to honor their dead." Yennefer whispered.

"Aye." Vigdis grumbled. "Cerys is Queen and Hjalmar is the Jarl of Clan an Craite."

"Excuse me, Rita, Yen." Triss said, softly pressing her gown against her belly as she stood and removed herself from the table.

"Are ye goin to git Ciri?" Ingigerd mumbled, downing the last of her mug as Triss raised her head and nodded. The shieldmaiden gave a long loud belch, then stumbled forward. "Ciri's down through this door, in Cerys' bedchamber. Ah think they have their faces together, eh?"

"Ingi!" Vigis shouted. "Mind yerself!"

Yennefer peered over her shoulder, then shook her head. "Not a Skellige feast if everyone doesn't finish inebriated and passed out."

"Oi, Vig! Did ye know that Ciri is the same lass who stopped Ragh nar Roog? Yer lass is strong, ye know?" Ingigerd said, stumbling, as Triss lifted her gaze once more. The young woman was stewed in mead, but not without her senses. She swung her arms around the sorceress' shoulder, holding her as though they had been lifelong friends.

"Argh, ye've done it now, Ingi! Why did ye drink so much?!" Vigdis shouted, leaping from her seat with her sisters to collect Ingigerd, fearing their sister would anger the sorceress.

"I'm sorry, m'lady" Ingigerd mumbled, as Triss helped the young woman steady herself.

Vigdis pried her sister off Triss, giving an apology, but the enchantress simply smiled. The young shieldmaidens had seen Cirilla storm through the hall enraged, as she headed to the Queen's bedchambers, and Cerys had followed the witcher. She pointed, showing the way, as Triss strolled towards the doors that led to Cerys' bedchambers, with the young shieldmaiden following close behind.

At the table, Yennefer sat in an awkward silence. She twirled her wine, then whispered to the sorceress Margarita. "Do you know why Cirilla was so upset?"

"Yes, but that's between her and Triss." Margarita replied, sipping from her goblet.

"What exactly happened?" Yennefer replied, scowling, as she took a whiff of her wine, then downed the drink.

"Scowling at me will do you no good, Yenna, but if you must know, things have taken a turn for the worse in Kovir. Cirilla was privy to our conversation with Keira...afterwards, both she and Triss did that thing they do whenever neither wish to say what's on their mind." Margarita answered.

Yennefer sighed. "So, why would Ciri get so upset?"

"Upset? Cirilla flew into a rage when Triss hinted she remain in Pont Vanis." Margarita mumbled, she raised her head, giving Triss a once-over as she pushed, then opened the door and walked down the stairs. "She lashed out because she felt it unfair for Triss to ask her not to get involved. The girl nearly came to tears, saying 'It's her chance to protect Triss, and she'll not sit idle, because she can't lose them...on and on."

"I knew it'd come to this." Yennefer replied.

"What did you imagine? Cirilla would simply listen and agree to remove herself? That child has seen so much and she knows how close Radovid's men came to killing Triss. She's as stubborn as a mule." Margarita replied, then laughed.

 _ **Hallway...Kaer Trolde...Cerys Bedchambers…**_

Triss walked down the stairs, she called to Cirilla, then halted just beside the door when she heard their voices. Cerys' soft questioning, her voice confident as she spoke. "What happened? Why are ye so mad?"

"Nothing."

"Ye can tell me, ye know?"

"I know." Cirilla whispered, then shut her eyes frowning. "I'm leaving tomorrow."

"So soon?"

"Mmhmm, we have to. Things have turned in Kovir, and Triss needs to return as soon as possible. I need...no, I want to be there. Triss doesn't want me to be involved in the war...she's treating me like a child. I have to leave...gods, I'm going to miss you!"

 _Then stay with me._ Cerys stood frozen, then turned away for a moment, tears shimmered in her eyes, but she held her voice steady. "Ye're wrong, she wants ye to be safe, because she loves ye."

"I know, but it's not her choice to make, it's mine." Cirilla said, she'd noticed Cerys' stance, as she leaned against the pillar, her hand gripping her own body.

"Will ah see ye again?"

"You will, I want to, but...you're the Queen. What we have, I'll never forget it, my feelings for you aren't simple...I know things will only get more difficult for you and me, the longer this goes on. Even now I want more, and you'll want more..."

"Ah know, and ah don't care, not if me lips can kiss yours... Do ye care about all that stuff?"

"No, I'm not saying that! Cerys, please don't make this more difficult. I am hurting, struggling to keep my heart from shattering into pieces...so, please, just hear me out."

"Dinnae make me choose between ye and me people. Ah dinnae wantae lose ye. Ye cannae kiss me lips, tell me ye love me, then rip me heart out and trample it, because ye're scared!" Cerys said, raising her voice. Her gestures showed her building frustration as she took her crown in hand. "I'm scared too, ye know, but tis just a crown... can ah never be in love, be happy, because I'm Queen?! What good is a Queen who's broken?"

"No, I don't want to hurt you, I can't, Cerys. I'm so scared of what this means for us."

"Ah don't need anyone else, nothing...just ye, me love."

"Don't be stupid, your people need you more than I do. You're strong. I'd never ask you to choose me." Cirilla replied, her voice wavering, hoarse as she spoke.

"Yer words can hurt, ye know? Me mind is a mess...because ah think ye're breaking up with me."

"Look at me. I'm not the person I'd choose over your people. I'm not worth it..."

"Why?"

With each whispered word, Cerys felt a tightness in her stomach. She held her gambeson, squeezing her crown in her hand as she walked towards the dresser, her mind devoid of any logical thought, an endless loop of nothing. Cirilla stood, unable to move, her words hollow as they escaped her lips. She could faint from the weakness she felt, the pain, was her own fear of moving forward. Her body felt cold, like the chill of a winter night.

 _Stop Ciri, before you say something stupid and hurt her. You love her, admit it!_ Cirilla thought to herself. _I came here so she'd comfort me, why did I have to say all that?! Why am I afraid? Geralt will approve, Triss already does, remember? Cerys is yours, dammit! So what are you so afraid of?_

"Ah wantae slap yer face, right now! But ah can't bring meself to even give ye a tongue-lashing. How can ye question what ye'er worth to me?! Why did ye sey ye love me, only to crush me with yer words? Ah love ye and ah can't stop loving ye...going away won't change that, it never did before." Cerys whispered, no longer able to hold back her tears. "Ye want to see me cry, is that it? Or did ye just used me, to ease yer fancy?"

"Don't be cruel! I'm not so shallow." Ciri shouted, as she broke into tears, holding her stomach. She stepped closer and reached for Cerys' hand, but got no response. "I don't want people to conspire against you, because you choose to love me. I don't want you to be lonely, waiting for me. What if I don't return one day?"

"That's not yer decision to make, is it?! Don't pretend like ye're doing this fer me! Ah never chose to love you, Ciri, ye just had me heart from the moment ah first laid eyes on ye." Cerys said, her eyes caught Cirilla's in the mirror. "Is that it then? We don't deserve to be happy? I'll endure the loneliness, waiting fer ye to come back to me...ah will."

"Where do you want this to go?" Cirilla asked, "I can't be the reason you lose sight of your people, they'll look to you and I'll only be a distraction. What do you want, Cerys?"

"Ye! Just ye. Ah want ye to be mine! Wherever we go, we'll go there together. Dinnae be afraid of what we have, ye and me, I'm right here, Ciri. Dinnae deny what ye feel, because I feel it too." Cerys whispered, refusing to turn, her voice, now calm. "Ye know, when we were just lasses, ah use to be jealous of Hjalmar..."

"Why?"

"Dinnae be daft and make me say it. Ah loved ye. Sure, he's me brother and all, but ah was better, and now ye know. Besides, ye've already bed me." Cerys said, and placed her hand on her hip, "Hjalmar had the hearts for you."

"My heart belongs to another." Ciri mumbled, "But we live in different worlds..."

"Ye're wrong." Cerys said, staring into the mirror. Cirilla stood, just behind her, their eyes met, they'd both been in tears. She turned, tugging Cirilla's body close to hers "Ye said I've got yer heart...will ye give me a chance to care fer it?"

"Cerys…" Ciri answered, her eyes shimmered as Cerys gazed into them.

"Dinnae do that now, ye'll spoil our moment." Cerys whispered, as she placed her hand on Cirilla's cheek, then pulled on the leather strap of her armor and kissed her. "Tell me ye dinnae feel something after that, and I'll leave ye alone."

"You know I can't." Ciri replied quietly.

She rested her elbows on Cerys' shoulders, her fingers digging into her soft hair as she leaned in a little closer. They smiled, whispering encouragements into each others ears, the smell of Cirilla's body flooded her senses. She touched Cerys' lips, they tasted sweet, like honey mead. The Queen's eyes had seduced her, she felt her wind flee her lungs as their lips met again in a demanding kiss. Cerys grabbed Cirilla by her thighs and lifted her up. She crashed their bodies against the dresser and mirror, then pressed her tongue into her mouth, inching forward, pulling up on the mail skirt of her armor to move her body between her thighs. Cirilla latched onto her tongue, sucking hard, she shifted her body to ease Cerys' efforts, then wrapped her legs tightly around her waist as they fell against the dresser, laughing. They broke their kiss and Cirilla reached forward eagerly, almost disappointed that it had ended so abruptly. Her body lit with an eagerness that spread through her flesh and caused her to stiffen. She raked her slender fingers along Cerys' neck, leaving her skin raw as her fingers left a faint bloody trail.

"Dammit, Ciri!"

"I'm sorry, let me see!" Cirilla said, laughing, then brought her lips to Cerys' neck and kissed the scratches.

"I'm alright." Cerys mumbled, shrugging her shoulders as Cirilla's mouth warmed her. "It's just a scratch."

"I don't mean that, silly, I'm not sorry about that. I'm marking my territory, so no one can come close." Ciri snickered.

"Whaddya talkin about?"

"I love you, Cerys, I truly do...every hair, every scar, everything about you. I am afraid, but I am so in love with you. You'll forgive me, won't you?"

"Ye have me heart. Ye can break it, or love me. Ah know I'll never hurt ye, me love." _I'm wrapped around yer fingers._ Cerys mumbled, brushing her forehead against Cirilla's. "Will ye stay with me tonight, after the feast? Sleep next to me, hold me?"

"Mmhmm." Cirilla smiled, she held onto Cerys' forearm as she wiped away her smudged maquillage.

"So, me little she-witcher, why were ye so angry?"

"'Little'? 'She-witcher'?"

"Aye, and dinnae change the subject."

Cirilla sighed, as she leaned her head on Cerys' chest. "Triss! She smiles and laughs, even when things are bad, even when she's in danger. I'm sure you thought it strange for an envoy from Kovir to have so many soldiers and warships accompany her?"

"Aye, tis a wee bit strange to bring so many ships on a visit of peace, eh."

"Well, there's a story there. Tancred knew Geralt would never allow Triss and Rosi to leave Kovir, unless he was certain they'd be safe. After she helped the other mages escape Novigrad..."

"Aye, ah know the story."

"What you don't know is that Radovid sent killers to murder her, and they almost succeeded, Cerys! First it was poison, at a fucking ball—they tried to poison her! When that failed, they used a mage, someone she considered an ally in the court, and attacked her. He killed her guards, ripped them to bits with magic."

"She's alive, so I'm sure she won."

"No, Triss and the quiet one they call Einar were the only survivors, he was hurt defending her, but she protected him. She fought the mage and lost, though she should've beaten him easily. Her magic went wild and the mage afflicted her with a curse, Margarita said it should've killed her, but she survived."

"By Freya, Ciri, ah didnae know that." Cerys whispered. "What happened to the curse?"

"Triss was dying...Geralt looked so lost. I've never seen him so broken before, Cerys. It was as if he was also dying slowly, as she laid there fading each day." Ciri continued pressing her forehead tighter into Cerys' chest, as she rested her cheek against Cirilla's hair, gripping her waist. "The other sorceresses lifted the curse, Yennefer even traveled to Kovir to help. That night, was the same night we learned Triss was carrying a child, Geralt's child. Had that mage succeeded, she'd be gone, lost to us, and Zizi would've never been born…"

"Zizi? Ye mean yer sis?" Cerys asked, raising her brow.

"Mmhmm. Rosina...Rosi..Si...Zizi, see?"

"Aye, ah see." Cerys chuckled, her forehead creased as she tried to hold back her laughter, "Ye're such a dope!"

"Shut up!" Cirilla replied, playfully shoving her shoulders. "You're the dope!"

"So, what happened to the mage?"

"Well, after Triss recovered, we confronted him of course. Geralt and I wanted to kill the whorson, but Triss said no. Can you believe that?! She wanted to spare him! After that!

"Aye, I can."

"The fool attacked Geralt, threatened to snap his neck. A mistake, but even after she'd beaten him, Triss still wouldn't kill the bastard! He attacked her again, while her focus was elsewhere...after she'd spared his miserable life, he attacked her, so I stuck my sword in him."

"Aye, the fucker deserved it!"

"Yeah, he did...but then he did something to me, I had never felt so much pain. I screamed, Triss was furious. I've never seen her so savagely fierce, she killed him after that." Cirilla mumbled, "Ripped him to pieces after he attacked me."

"Ah love her more already."

"It was horrible! What Triss was forced to do was just horrible..."

Just outside the Queen's bedchambers, Triss stood with her palm resting on the wall as she held her stomach. She leaned against the warm stone to steady herself as she listened, unable to speak. Eyes closed, clutching her gown against her belly, the enchantress could clearly hear Cirilla's voice as she spoke softly from inside Cerys' bedchamber. She was concerned and Cerys listened with the utmost care. Triss pushed herself off the wall, then turned to Vigdis. The young shieldmaiden tried to enter the room as Cerys and Ciri argued moments earlier, but the sorceress had stopped her.

"Come, we need to leave...they'll be fine." Triss whispered, but she could not bring herself to move.

"Aye, sorceress." Vig whispered, then stepped back.

Cerys turned towards the open door, she recognized the voices, but Cirilla had failed to notice Triss' presence. "Yer ma, what's happening?"

"Redania has attacked, the city of Hengfors is under siege, and the first thing she does is to ask me to stay in Pont Vanis when we return! I won't...I can't!"

"So, war has come?" Cerys grunted, then sighed. "She cares fer ye."

"Please..." Cirilla replied, "You can't understand. I don't want to lose her, I don't want to see any harm come to her, it will destroy him."

"Ah lost me da, remember? Me brother is all ah have left."

"Birdie...I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"Stop yer panic and talk to me, tell me about her." Cerys said, showing a small, reassuring smile. "Ah wantae to know

 _Where do I begin…?_. "I met her so long ago, I was a little girl when Triss cared for me. She isn't without her imperfections. There was a time when I told her to forget Geralt, but she wouldn't. Why she'd torment herself like that was beyond me, but she loves him. I knew he'd torture himself, he's like that after all, and she's important to him."

"Ciri…"

"There are many reasons and excuses I could use to convince myself to hate her, but there are so many more reasons why I can't. What she's done to him is amazing. Geralt smiles, a lot, he actually smiles! He's different, she's different whenever they're together, even more confident... Triss is…"

"It's alright to feel what ye feel…" Cerys spoke, but her assurances were interrupted by Cirilla, who had lost herself in reminiscence.

"When I was young, at Kaer Morhen, I'd lay against her chest. She had this scar, right here above her breast." Cirilla mumbled, gesturing, before softly wiping her eyes. "It's gone now, but those scars were from Sodden. She was burned, and I think that incident haunted her. I know it did. When she lets me sleep on her breast, it feels so good...her heart races every time, reminds me of those days..."

"Ye dinnae wantae see her hurt again, but ye know why she has to fight, don't ye?." Cerys whispered to Cirilla' nods. "She's fighting to keep ye, yer sis, and Geralt safe."

"I know. She still wears a scar on her finger for me. She let herself be tortured in Novigrad by witch hunters, when she was with Geralt, looking for me. I need to be the one there to protect her now, she's that important to me."

"Whaddya mean? Ah cannae imagine Geralt allowing her to be tortured." Cerys replied.

"She made him agree to her plan. She did that because I was in danger from the Wild Hunt and I hate myself for it." Cirilla said, as Cerys' arms tightened around her body. "I love her so much, Cerys. I hope she knows it. I don't say it as often as I should, she's stubborn, but she loves Geralt and makes him happy, as he does her."

"Ye should tell her, ye know?" Cerys answered. "If ye're so worried, ye should say something."

"Mmhmm." Cirilla mumbled, shaking her head and nuzzling her face on Cerys' chest, inhaling her scent. "Thank you."

"Fer what?" Cerys asked.

"Listening, just being here, now...everything. I love you, birdie."

"Oi, so now ye're calling me birdie?" Cerys smiled, then tucked her head, shrugging her shoulder as she felt Ciri kiss her neck.

"Bera, Vivi and the others calls you Sparrowhawk, but you're my birdie."

"If Vig hears ye call her that, she'd wallop ye."

"Then promise you won't tell her."

"Aye. Ye sure ye're not me birdie, pecking and cooing against me neck like that?"

"Maybe I am." Ciri whispered.

Triss pushed her body off the wall, then gently wiped her eyes, as Vigdis looked away. She'd had never seen a sorceress in tears, yet the shieldmaiden also had a shimmer of tears in her eyes listening to Cerys and Cirilla share a moment together.

"Come, we should give them a moment alone." Triss said, then straightened her gown as she took a few heavy steps forward and knocked over a small table. She paused for a moment, then slowly made her way up the stairs and through the door.

"What was that?"

"Vig and yer ma. She came looking for ye."

"She heard...all of it?" Ciri whispered, tightly gripping onto Cerys. "I should've told her. I have to go. I need to talk to, Triss."

"Aye, come on, then."

 *****][*****

 _ **A short time later...Main Hall...**_

Triss quietly walked towards the door that led to the outer courtyard, pausing for a moment to speak to Einar, as the man, escorted by two of his guards, approached the enchantress. He'd dismissed every soldier as the feast waned, leaving just his squad of royal guards. She nodded when the captain finished his report, then ordered him to retire his men for the night. The enchantress stepped through the door and out into the cool air. The scent of the feast no longer appealing, Triss stood high on the walkway, gazing up into the night sky freckled with stars, unaware of her own heart beating loudly, as moonlight spilled onto her hair and shoulders. The dull stones of the walls below, the parapets glowing beneath the soft shimmering hue. The moon hung high like a large silvery orb, bleaching the stones to a pale gray, and blanketing her skin in the same cool radiance. Against the keep's wall, fires burned in large braziers. She would not say it aloud, yet the enchantress hoped the witcher Geralt knew how much she yearned to be held in his arms, if only for a moment.

Her body was tensed, until she felt her touch, a familiar warmth and scent crept against her body, those small scratches were something she'd done each time they hugged. It was small, but alway reassuring. Triss un-knitted her brow, relaxing her face. She knew who it was before her ashen hair came into view, when Cirilla kissed her cheek. Her hands were dry yet warm, she wrapped them around the sorceress' waist, hugging her from behind and entwining her fingers like a belt. Her armor pressed against Triss' back as she rested her head firmly on her shoulder. Triss reached in and covered Cirilla's hands as they stood silent.

"How can you love me so much, Ciri? I've…" Triss sighed, then leaned her head against Cirilla's "Thank you for being so supportive. I thought it a dream when I opened my eyes that day and you were right there. I was in a nightmare, Sigo's attack left me in a cold dark place. Thank you, for giving me this chance."

"Enough of that! I know you what you were about to say, but you are not that person. I know what Geralt sees in you." Cirilla, whispered. "You're doing good…it doesn't have to be perfect, just better."

"Just better."

"Mmhmm."  
"Ciri?"

"Hmm."

"Where's, Cerys, your little birdie?"

"Don't tease! I didn't know you were there..." Cirilla replied, smiling. "...she's in the hall, Vigdis and the others are hounding her."

"It's sweet that you call her birdie. Sparrowhawk and Swallow." Triss chuckled. "You are both so beautiful together, you know?"

"You saw and heard everything, then?."

"No, I didn't poke my head in, but I heard the two of you speak. I'm sorry, I went looking for you after you stormed off, upset. I didn't mean to eavesdrop...just couldn't bring myself to move, listening to you and Cerys." Triss whispered, before a long pause.

"Say something…" Ciri pleaded, breathing and tightening her grip. "I need you to tell me we'll be alright."

"You will, Ciri, you will. Even if I didn't approve, after what I had to endure with Geralt, how can I tell you who you should fall in love with? You love her, I see it in your eyes, and that girl is in love with you." Triss answered. "I'm happy for you, baby girl. I want you to be happy."

"I know." Cirilla mumbled, as she and Triss spun their bodies.

Bera had opened the door, laughing, as mead spilled from her mug. The noise in the hall had suddenly grown loud as Ingigerd and the other shieldmaidens danced. An Craite warriors, Einar, and a small squad of Koviri royal guards were gathered around. The shieldmaidens chanted as a young woman played the harp and another beat a small drum. They lean their bodies, both Triss and Ciri, still locked in their hug. Cirilla's head still resting on Triss' back, she gazed at Cerys as Bera held the door open. Frida, the twins, Reginleif and Freygerd held hands, moving their feet, then they began to clap when the music hastened and the young Queen Cerys took to dancing. She swung her body, moving her hips to the tune, her wrist twisting, in a dance Cirilla found captivating.

Cerys closed her eyes and bit her lips, pouring her emotion into her dance. Her boldness took the breath of everyone watching, most noticeably Vigdis. She rose to her feet and joined her sisters as she watched Cerys move with a grace she hadn't shown since they were just children. Cirilla squeezed, tightening her arms as Triss groaned. She quickly lifted her head from the sorceress' shoulder and every muscle in her body tensed in excitement. A smile crept across her face, her eyes widened. Cirilla could no longer contain herself and a soft snicker slipped her lips. She had never seen Cerys dance before, her body relaxed to the enchantress' gentle caress of her hands, and her cheek once again found Triss' shoulder just as Bera shouted, drawing Cerys' gaze. She stopped, her eyes met Cirilla's and Cerys turned her head to avert her gaze. A blush crept up her cheeks to the audible disappointment of the onlookers, urging her to continue. She nervously walked towards the door, where Bera stood with a grin.

"She's beautiful." Ciri whispered as Cerys approached them.

"Tell her that." Triss answered, smiling as Cirilla nodded, rubbing her face against her back.

Cerys rested her hands on her waist, gazing at Triss and Cirilla, as she spoke. "Everything alright now?"

"It is." Cirilla replied, untangling her hands from Triss' body, then quickly wrapped them around Cerys' neck and kissed her as though they were alone.

"Ciri...yer ma...is...looking."

"Mmhmm. I know...so?" Cirilla pushed forward, smiling between each repeated kiss. "She loves you."

"Give us a moment, Ciri. I'd like to speak to Cerys, alone." Triss whispered, then tilted her head, urging Cirilla inside. "Go on, it's not what you think."

"Can I stay? I want to hear…"

"Ciri." Triss replied, raising her tone.

"Hmm...oh, alright." Cirilla grumbled, then grabbed Cerys by her fur collar, pulling her close. "You're in trouble, now I know you can dance."

"Aye, ah can dance, just...havenae felt like doing that in a long while...not many reasons to before now." Cerys replied, turning her eyes to look away.

"You looked so beautiful. Triss told me to tell you that." Ciri mumbled, grinning against Cerys' ear.

Coaxing her forward, Cirilla's hands slowly slipped from Cerys and she walked towards the door. Bera nodded, then bowed slightly, closing it, leaving Cerys and the sorceress Triss Merigold alone. She stood, giving the Queen a thorough look-over, her silence made Cerys nervous, the unwavering strong young woman was suddenly replaced by an almost nervous wreck, yet there was a calmness on Triss' face, lightening the mood. Cerys stepped closer at the enchantress' order and she knew their conversation would not be that of a queen to a subject or a sorceress. In that moment, she was a mother speaking to her daughter's lover. Cerys felt a faintness despite Triss' calming stare, the sorceress' silence and piercing blue eyes under the moonlight were unnerving. She felt her body warm, but just as she was about to speak, Triss' voice silenced her.

"I've known kings, queens and princesses who think they are entitled to whatever they see. When they've lost interest, they discard whatever it like garbage and move to the next. Cirilla is special, she is important and means the world to m…" Triss said, as she held the wooden rail and gazed at Cerys.

"I'm not like that, ye know that—" Cerys shouted in her own defense, but Triss quickly interrupted.

"Let me finish, Cerys. I have to ask, what makes you believe you are good enough for my little girl?" Triss continued, then paused as her words made Cerys retreat hands slumped at her side.

"Ah don't know how to answer that, but ah know what I'm feeling, ye have to believe me, please!"

"Nothing I say here now is against you. In truth, I've grown fond of you. You've actually managed to surprise me. I spoke to Geralt before leaving Kovir and he told me you were a strong, confident young woman. I thought he'd exaggerated a bit, then I met you. You and Ciri have so much in common, both stubborn and free spirited, but alive." Triss whispered, waving her hand and calling Cerys closer. "When she cries, we'll wipe away her tears, if she doubts herself, we'll encourage her, when she stumbles, Geralt and I will be there to pick her up, but you'll have to do all those things. When she is heartbroken you'll be there to comfort her."

"Triss, ah dinnae what to say—" Cerys, mumbled.

"Ciri loves you, and because she loves you, I love you." Triss replied in a soft voice, almost like a song, as Cerys listened. "I've never seen her so happy...she's opened herself to you, Cerys, her heart...do not hurt her. I don't want to see her heartbroken."

"Ye won't, ma." Cerys muttered. "Ah dinnae know what to do, but Ciri makes me heart race, then ah get so nervous and stumble..."

"Yes, you both do." Triss chuckled. "I need you to calm down, Cerys. This is not a lecture, I wouldn't dare lecture a queen. Right now, you are just the woman my little girl is in love with."

"Ah know..."

"Then you also know people will look at the two of you, some will disapprove of what you have together and others will shun you. I am somewhat familiar with your customs, so I know that kings and queens are not born but chosen. Knowing what lies ahead, are you willing to continue your relationship with Ciri?"

"Aye, ah don't care what a'body thinks...never did, since ah was just a lass." Cerys said rubbing her face. She lowered her eyes, her voice croaked as she grabbed onto the enchantress' gown unexpectedly. "Me feelings for Ciri will never change and me people will accept it. Ah love her and I cannae let her go just because..."

"Oh...easy. Well, I didn't expect this." Triss smiled.

"I'm sorry, I dinnae want ye to see me cry again." Cerys whispered.

"Too late, you're already in tears. Forgive me, I didn't mean to make you cry, love. I don't imagine your feelings only sprung from this meeting, I know Cirilla spent time on these isles when she was younger, so I surmise you were likely fond of her and fell in love? How long?" Triss asked.

"Since we were young..."

"That long, huh?"

"Aye, that long!" Cerys declared, then raised her head as Triss laughed. "Ah recognised her the moment ah set me eyes on her again. Every moment we've been together since is like a storm, and ah cannae stop thinking about her! Ah want what's best for me Isles, me people and me clan. Call me selfish, but ah want what's best for me too. Ah dinnae wantae lose her!"

"You won't. Remember what I said? Ciri's in love with you." Triss whispered, gently patting Cerys' back and bringing her hand to her hair. "I'll tell you the same thing I told Ciri, if you love her, you'll both overcome whatever is ahead of you. Now, compose yourself and go to her. I need a moment to gather myself."

"Ah know what's happening in Kovir and ah know ye're leaving tomorrow."

"Yes, before the sun rises. I don't intend to be rude, but I don't want to draw attention when we depart." Triss whispered.

"Aye, ah got it. Ah don't think ye'll sleep tonight. I'm sure ye miss Geralt." Cerys teased, she rested her head on the sorceress' chest. "Ye're so warm, ah can see why Ciri likes sleeping on ye."

 _Ciri said that?_ Triss thought, she let out a quiet, suppressed laugh, then patted Cerys' head. "I miss him. So much has happened since we left Kovir, but those are discussions for another time."

"Ye're not alone, ye know? Kovir's not alone anymore."

"And neither are you." Triss replied. "Thank you, for your hospitality and this alliance, your highness."

"No, to ye I'll always be Cerys...and thank ye. If ye hadnae come, ah dinnae think Ciri would've gone looking for ye and ah'd never got me chance."

"I think the two of you would've found your way to each other, as Geralt found his way to me." Triss said softly. "Come on, Cerys, collect yourself and go find your lover. Ciri will get restless, if I keep you from her any longer. She probably thinks I am interrogating you."

Triss stood for a moment after Cerys entered the hall, then she climbed down the stairs, making a quiet saunter past the old ugly tree, towards the edge of the courtyard. She gazed out into the distance at nothingness, say the darkened night littered with stars, endless stars. Triss Merigold stood close to the edge, and occasionally gazed at the lights below as her her thoughts calmed, though just for a moment. Across the waters was Kovir, her home, where her husband Geralt of Rivia waited. Rosina, their love child, had been sleeping more since her ordeal, and Radovid of Redania had began his march on Kovir and Poviss. The breeze on her face, the wind in her hair, made her feel so alone. The enchantress blamed herself for taking her daughter along to visit Freya's garden. Her eyes were glossy, tensed, as she closed them and took a deep breath. She'd always bristled with confidence and where she stood was not the time, nor was it the place, for tears. Keira Metz had warned her of the current state of Kovir's affairs, the city of Hengfors will fall to Redania's armies before her return. Triss was anxious, she wanted nothing more than to be in Kovir. She felt an almost overwhelming urge to move, just walk, a stroll down the streets of Pont Vanis with Geralt at her side. The enchantress yearned for a saunter in the countryside, the open plains of old trees and short grasses. She could hold his hand and lose herself in the serene scenery, like a beautiful never-ending dream. She'd cling to him, as Geralt wrapped his arms around her body. Triss took a few short steps, her fingers reached for the witcher's medallion on her neck, a comfort, however small, was reassuring, drawing a smile across her lips.

"I think Cirilla has taken to our young Queen." A voice rang out through the air, Yennefer of Vengerberg, and Triss felt the sorceress' hands on her shoulder. "Do you think it's wise? You hold sway with Ciri, she listens when I speak, but after her last outburst, I dare not raise the subject."

"Sway? You make it seem as if Ciri is a puppet. What makes you believe I'd do that? If the thought had crossed my mind, what would you have me say to her?" Triss chuckled, then gazed across her shoulder at Yennefer. "Ciri and Cerys are beautiful young women finding their hearts, how they arrived there, or move forward, is for them to decide. I'll be there when she needs me, as you will too, but I will not deny her this or anything else for that matter."

"Well, can't say I'm surprised. I'd imagined you'd say something cheerful." Yennefer replied, then stood silent for a moment. "Cirilla could be hurt, and we have to pick up the pieces."

"Yes, she could, but the fear of being hurt is not reason enough for me to tear them apart. There's a risk of that no matter who she falls in love with, that's the gamble we all take. Have you seen them together?"

"Yes, I have. Cerys' behavior is a bit unusual. Dancing, for one thing." Yennefer replied, gently squeezing Triss' shoulder.

"I caught a glimpse of Ciri raking her eyes across the girl, her mouth agape. I knew before then, but I was stunned to see her so engrossed. We can't decide for those we love, simply because of how we imagined it." Triss whispered, "Yennefer, your hands."

"Forgive me."

"It's not a big deal, just a bit awkward." Triss sighed. "If Ciri falls in love with the person her heart chooses, who am I to dare say otherwise?"

"Just because a person's heart desires something, or someone, it does not mean they are right together or it's for the best." Yennefer replied.

"Couldn't agree more, Yennefer, I could mention a few instances...but it'll be foolish to interfere or forcefully pry them apart."

"Yes, I'm sure you could name many instances, but this is not about you and Geralt, nor is it about me."

"Do you believe that?" Triss answered.

"Claiming to follow your heart is just a convenient ruse, Triss. A luxury...shelter for those who refuse to admit their wrongs and it leaves you with naught."

"I wouldn't say that, we're alive, our girl is safe. We care and do things because we love her. You know the fears of torture, you yourself were brutally tortured by Vilgefortz for Ciri."

"And you, silly girl...waltzing into the witch hunter's barracks knowing what awaited you." Yennefer whispered.

"I had no choice, I'd do it again in a single breath." Triss laughed a sighed of relief. She tucked the loose strands of hair behind her ears. "My girls are safe. The truth is, we all make choices, difficult choices. No matter our intent, those decisions hurt people, Yen, yet still that doesn't compel us to live in lie and pretend the heart doesn't feel what it feels."

"Hmm…agreed, I suppose." Yennefer simpered, shifting her body into Triss who gently nudged her.

"Cerys and Ciri love each other. It's special, what could be more important than her happiness? I have no desire to take that away, but I have no illusions about how difficult it will be for them. Ciri will take to the path or return to Kovir…" _They deserve more time._ Triss thought to herself, then continued. "She'd listen if I told her Cerys wasn't good for her, I'm almost certain of it, but that'd be a lie, a cruel horrible lie."

"But…"

"She'd cry! Then likely break it off...and be alone again. Who's to say she hasn't found someone who could treat her they way she deserves to be treated? All we can do is be supportive, she isn't a little girl anymore and we can't decide for her."

"How is she? Rosina, I mean." Yennefer asked, changing the subject, "It's not easy, is it, to have so much at stake?"

"No, it isn't." Triss answered, a faint smile graced her lips, yet her voice was stiff as she spoke. "Rosi is alright, I managed to shield her from the effects of that magic as best as I could. She's been resting and should wake soon."

"You shouldn't have visited that place with her. What were you thinking, Triss?"

"Excuse me? Did you truly just ask me that? Amazing!" Triss snide in incredulity.

"I'm simply saying, I can't imagine what she felt…" Yennefer answered quickly.

"That's the most pretentious thing I've heard from you yet." Triss laughed, her voice broke ever so slightly. "I am a hair's width from the edge, my mind is a mess, Yennefer, please don't push me any further."

"I know and it's not my intent. I heard the priestesses blathering about your daughter and what you did with the garden from Ermion, the druid is usually tight-lipped, yet he was eager to share that." Yennefer said, then shook her head. "Rosina, it's quite a beautiful name."

"Yes, it is."

"It's true what they're saying, then? Her abilities?"

 _Rosi's abilities._ Triss thought for a moment, then shrugged her shoulders. "Tight-lipped? Was he now? They weren't tight enough. That old man lectured me...I assumed he was concerned, but...it doesn't matter. So, what are the priestesses saying about my baby? I told them not to speak about what they observed."

"Don't be so difficult. I'm curious, and a bit concerned. Does she truly possess such abilities?" Yennefer furrowed her brow.

"I'm not being difficult, I don't know why it happened, but somehow Rosi's magic was drawn to that place, and once the link was established, I couldn't risk severing it." Triss answered, staring curiously. "You know what happened there…"

"Yes, I do. Don't remind me, those priestesses reminds me about it whenever the chance presents itself."

"Just be careful, I didn't risk this much so someone could get bold or foolish. Sorceresses, especially we members of the Lodge, are Radovid's targets. Cerys assured me you'll be safe here, that's some comfort at least. You know, I witnessed what happened there, to Skjall. Ciri didn't see it, so let's leave it at that. I just want to get back to Pont Vanis, take Rosi home to her father, I want to get back to him."

"Don't worry about me, Triss. You have your hands full and seem unfazed, unafraid." Yennefer mumbled. "Rita and I spoke at length, I know Radovid is at your doorstep.

"What did you expect? I'd tremble and cower in fear? No, not this time. Once again I find myself having to stand on some hill or field. I know what I'm fighting for this time, Yennefer. I'm fighting for them, for the life we've made."

"So, you leave before sunrise?" Yennefer frowned, the creases on her face were obvious, as Triss nodded. "I must ask this now, then. Will you consider what we discussed? "

"I've already tried. I didn't do it for you, I have my own uneasiness about them being so close to all of this. If you spoke to Rita, then I'm sure she told you how Ciri reacted." Triss sighed, then focused her attention on Yennefer. "As for Geralt, he's not your concern."

"No, he's not, but are you truly..."

"Yennefer! If I'm not mistaken, I remember how eager you were sending Geralt on a fool's errand, asking him to swim to Emhyr's ship and rescue Fringilla. You dismissed my concerns then. Before that, you sent him into that prison alone to rescue Rita. Though, in truth I am wholly grateful he rescued her. You've never seem to care for his safety when you are ordering him into danger, so don't suddenly question my motives. In short, don't meddle in our affairs."

The sorceress Yennefer of Vengerberg let out a subtle grunt as her sister spoke. Triss ran her hands through her auburn locks once, then again to loosen its thick strands so the cool air could reach her scalp. Yennefer took a small step forward, then tucked her body as the wind began to pick up. Their curls caught a breeze and suddenly the scent of their bodies took to the air, competing for dominance.

"Argh, I'm bit too agitated, I need to be back in Pont Vanis."

"I can see that."

"I told Geralt once, I would've been proud if he had stood next to me at Sodden, now I am terrified of having him anywhere near such horrors. My affairs are mine, Yennefer, Geralt is my affair..."

"Yes, and he's not my concern. I'm not...alright. I merely state the obvious. A war is a far greater leap from an errand to the Emperor's ship." Yennefer said, her mouth set in a hard line as she leaned her body against the parapets.

"I am aware of the difference, but I won't order him. I'd always intended to ask him to stay with his child, beg him if I must, but knowing Geralt, more importantly thanks to Radovid's attempts to kill me, my efforts will fall on deaf ears. He'd do anything I ask, but I'm certain he'll fight me on this. I'd admit, he's become far more aggressive and protective since that day I awoke and he heard his daughter's heartbeat." Triss replied, then placed her hands on her hips. "If something happens to me, I don't want him to change into something he's not."

"Nothing will happen to you, don't you even dare. Be on your guard, you must assume the worst, assume Radovid knows of your child. He may use the people you love to reach you. That king has set his sights on you. Philippa he hates the most of all, though our sisters of the Lodge are just as enticing a prize to him." Yennefer replied, her voice struck a familiar tone. "If there's one thing that will draw you out into some trap, it'd be Geralt, Rosina or Cirilla in danger. Do not let them out of your sight."

"I won't."

"Did you know she's still concerned about some nobleman who helped that mage attack you? Triss, she intends to go searching for him on her own accord, I'm certain of it."

"I'll make my move and find the bastard when I return. Ciri is so like her father, rash and yet they are so calm in the way they see things." Triss whispered.

"What will you do after you've identified the nobleman?"

"What do you think?" Triss laughed, shook her head and released her grip on her witcher's medallion. "I want to kill him..."

"But you won't, yet I fear Cirilla or perhaps even he would not be so forgiving, they'll cut him down in an instinct."

"Geralt would, can you blame him? That man almost took everything from us. Even so, I don't want that on their conscience. I'm treading lightly, because I am uncertain who is behind this plot..."

"Prudent, but risky."

"Look, Yen I know you're concern, truly, but you don't need to be. Geralt and I will decide what's best for us. Come on, let's sit there beside that ugly tree." Triss said, then began a slow saunter. "It's a cruel world, but he makes it worth every moment. We've made plans and I...we're invested in them."

Yennefer held a faint smile as they strolled towards the old tree, then sat on the cold stone. Her eyes wandered to Triss' hand tightly clutching the medallion around her neck. The sorceress had shut her eyes, but opened them as Yennefer began to speak. "Do you miss him that much? Is that why you clutch that medallion so tightly to your chest?"

"Of course I do." Triss answered softly. She chuckled, turning her head to fix her eyes on Yennefer's. "It's strange, but I've never felt more love than when I am in his arms. What I want is small, Yen, and simple. I just want to hear his voice, that soft deep grunt he makes every time he says he loves me. Geralt is always in my thoughts...and when he's so far…" _It's like I am missing a limb._

"Small, you say? Well, you certainly do not have the taste for small. I imagine Geralt is somewhere now, likely pitying himself and drowning in his thoughts."

"He'd drown himself in thoughts of you in the past. How things have changed, he's given me so much. Now, I am all he thinks of whenever he's not doting on his girls. It doesn't matter if you envy or hate me for it, because it won't change. I'll never let him go and I'll never hold him back."

"I don't reminisce about the past, Triss, there is nothing there for me." Yennefer whispered. "The night is late, I must retire. Take care of yourself and be careful…there are too many people whose lives will be in shambles if something happens to you."

"You as well, Yennefer." Triss replied, as both held each other's hands and exchanged a brief parting kiss on the cheeks. "Until we meet again."

"Until we meet again, Triss." Yennefer replied.

She turned, raised her hand and opened a portal, then stepped through. Triss sat for a while longer beneath the stars, then she returned to the main hall. The feast had all but waned, a few warriors slept drunk on the tables, servant cleaned the hall. Far across the chamber, flanking the door, were two Koviri royal guards in full armor and helmets that concealed their faces. Their voices greeted the sorceress from behind their metal face shields as she rendered a subtle nod. Just up the stairs, Triss encountered the shieldmaiden Bera, bearing a message from Cirilla who had retreated with Cerys to their bedchambers, where she intended to spend the night. Triss returned to her own chambers, strolling pass the last remaining guards. As she entered, Margarita Laux-Antille stood awake with Rosina in her arms, while Alina laid sprawled in bed. Concerned, the enchantress, as Triss had already done, used a simple diagnosis spell to examine the child, carefully checking the child internally, before going through a diligent inspection of her body. She had Rosina tucked in her arms, gently swaying her body, just as Triss entered.

"Is she alright?" Triss asked, raising her voice. She stretched her strides almost to a slow run and frantically headed towards them. In her haste, the enchantress had left the door ajar. Margarita raised her hand and shut it, then they both stared as Alina mumbled in her sleep about Rosina's beauty before curling her body into a tight ball.

"She's alright. The little darling woke a moment ago. Lina is exhausted, so I decided to tend to her. I know you've already done so, but I used a simple spell to examine her, mostly to ease my own worries." Rita replied, then gently placed Rosina in Triss' arms.

"I knew you would. Rita, I have to tell him." Triss mumbled. She smiled, knowing her child would be facing another such examination from Keira Metz the moment she returned to Pont Vanis.

"You mean, Geralt?" Why ever would you? Rosina is well, in all regards." Margarita replied, the corner of her mouth curved in a reassuring smile.

"I won't be able to look him in the eye if I keep this a secret. I carelessly endangered our baby."

"Don't be silly, how could you have known? Whatever you did there may help dispel the mistrust of sorceresses here." Margarita whispered, then took a seat, as Triss began to slowly pace. "My dear, don't sully your reunion. Give it some time before you tell him anything. I know what you must be feeling, but it was for the best."

 *****][*****

Noise of armor, clinking steel and footsteps, woke her in the early morning. A few hours after midnight, Triss had fallen asleep with Rosi on her chest, as she sat on a swaying chair. Margarita and Alina had readied themselves, then the young woman tended to Rosina, allowing Triss a few uninterrupted hours of sleep. The sudden knocking on the door woke her. The sorceress woke, shedding the last remaining glimpse of her dream. She opened her eyes, blinking rapidly as they adjusted to the candlelit room. The fireplace burned brightly heating the surrounding air in a familiar warmth. Triss gazed lazily at Rosina lying just beside her on the bed, then stretched her arms above her head, mouth wide. A small morning ritual of greetings between herself and Margarita, then the enchantress answered. The knocking at the door was commander Einar and his guards, alerting the sorceresses that it was time to return to Kovir. Triss was quick to ready herself, wearing dark leather pants, knee-high boots, and a tight-fit blouse laced across the front. She fastened a half high collar jacket that bore the brooch of Kovir's mage advisor. Her arms were concealed by long fingerless gloves. Belts wrapped around her waist, a small pouch hung on her right hip, her left thigh held four small vials of potions. She walked through the door, then swung her cloak across her body as she strolled down the stairs into the main hall. Margarita Laux-Antille and Alina stood just beside the stables, as Triss handed Vigdis a note asking that it be delivered to Cirilla when she woke.

"Is Cirilla not joining us?" Margarita asked as they walked towards the gates.

"No, I want her to stay here a while with Cerys, we have a long voyage. She can meet us at the port in Pont Vanis in three days." Triss said, as they walked across the bridge then entered the tunnel making their way to the dock.

"What did you say in the note you handed the girl?" Margarita whispered, then turned to Alina who held Rosina beneath her cloak, shielding her from the wind.

Triss smiled, she turned her gaze to Margarita, "It said, 'stay a few more days with Cerys, have fun, and enjoy the simple moments you share. We'll meet at the port in Pont Vanis in three days'. It said I love her. Something to that effect..."

"Direct, simple."

"Yes, no reason to be fancy, Ciri already knows my feelings."

Down at the docks the smaller vessels were been rigged to tow the larger Dame-de-Grace out of port. The Tynwald and Newbark had already set sail ahead and anchored just offshore in the open sea, awaiting the others. As they reached the docks, the Curieux and Leverton were raising their sails, as the ships Neza and Dainty rigged their lines. Alina and Margarita walked up the gangway onto the ship as Einar and his men boarded. Triss gave the isle and Kaer Trolde a final look, not knowing if she'd ever see the keep again, then she turned to climb, just as Cirilla and Cerys appeared. She halted, squeezed her fist, then turned, slowly moving towards them. They were hurriedly dressed, Cirilla wore a familiar garment, Geralt's shirt, with bare feet, and Cerys wore her dress, nothing more. Tattered hair, pouting lips, they hugged beneath the moon in the cool salty air, though their embrace felt warm.

"I read your note, you were going to leave without waking me?"

"You were asleep, I didn't want to disturb you. Come here, Cerys." Triss said taking the young Queen into a tight embrace. "Smile, both of you."

"So you just left?"

"Well, you know how these things are, they tend to get needlessly emotional." Triss whispered as she avoided Cirilla's gaze. "Thank you, Cerys, we'll see you again."

"Aye, ah plan to visit."

Cirilla broke her embrace and ran to Alina, approaching with Rosina in her arms. "Hi, little bits. I'll see you soon, alright?"

"Now ye call her 'little bits'? What's wit the monikers?" Cerys asked, laughing as Cirilla eyed her, lips in a pout, as they both had a small moment with her sister.

"She's my sister, I can't wait until she's old enough to hold a sword…I see Geralt and Triss, so much of them, in her."

"Aye, she's a wee bit young, but she'll make a fine witcher or sorceress, like her ma and da."

"Or both." Cirilla chuckled. She kissed Rosina on her forehead, then took Cerys' hand.

"Don't look so gloomy." Triss said, turning to board the ship when Cirilla grabbed her from behind. She felt her daughter's chest rise and fall against her back, then held her arms.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you. I couldn't be more proud of you." Triss spoke softly, as they both dissolved into tears.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Now you've done it, both of you showing up like this and with those eyes." The sorceress whispered, trembling, as she twisted her body to hold Cirilla's face into her shoulder.

"I'm scared, mother." Cirilla's voiced echoed in her ears, her breath hitched as she mumbled in the sorceress' neck. "So afraid, Triss."

"Of what?" She asked, reassuring Cirilla with a simple squeeze.

"I don't know."

"You're in love, it can be so frightening, but my girl is afraid of nothing. Squeeze your hand shut...do you feel that?" Triss chuckled.

"Mmhmm."

"Good. That's Cerys' hand, her warmth. If you both can forgive your faults, and love through your strifes, the most amazing things will happen to you both. Your kisses will only grow sweeter and take your breaths away." Triss spoke, then gently nudged Cirilla's head with hers. "She's standing beside you, baby girl. Promise me you'll follow your heart."

"I promise." Ciri mumbled, as the enchantress felt a pinch on her side.

"Stop crying, both of you. I'm counting on you, Cerys." She whispered, then took an audible breath and placed her palm on their cheeks, making one final gesture as she brushed strands of Cerys' dark auburn hair from her face. "Take care of my little girl, will you?"

"Aye, ma." Cerys mumbled, closing her eyes to the enchantress' touch. Triss wiped their eyes, before stepping aside to walk to her ship.

Commands were shouted, docking ropes pulled as the walkways were lifted. They watched for a moment as the vessel slowly sailed out of port, then dropped her tow lines and reeled them in. Each ship had lowered their sails and the wind took hold, pushing them to sea. The Dame-de-Grace at full sail, appeared as a monster flanked by the smaller caravels. Cirilla and Cerys held hands, then vanished, appearing on the walls of Kaer Trolde, where they watched for the small fleet of Koviri warships. Triss stood on the quarterdeck alone, watching the sea, she faced the horizon as the sun graced her skin in a beautiful glow, her face and lips bore a soft smile, signaling her fondness for her thoughts, whatever they were, as she gazed at the calm seas. Far in the distance, a storm was brewing beyond the Isles, yet nothing could dampen the morning, in all its blue hue. Across the deck, soldiers stood manning large ballistae, strapped to the heavy wooden floor with thick ropes. Men loaded long wooden bolts with large steel tips. Smaller weapons bearing resemblance to large crossbows, were loaded with bolts carrying hooks fastened to a line, as well as others with arrows that could be set a ship's sails afire, lined the deck beside each ballista. Triss smiled, she had seen such weapons in Temeria during Foltest's siege of La-Valette castle. Men of the navy worked frantically trimming the ship's sails for the journey ahead. She knew they'd sail north to Cidaris, then around the coast and into open waters towards the Gulf of Praxeda, where the smaller vessels would then join the main Koviri fleet, as the Dame-de-Grace sailed for Point Vanis. The captain shouted more commands, a man high on the mast waved in sequence, conveying his message to the other ships with small flags and a polished silver mirror.

 _ **Three days later...Kovir...**_ _**September, 1275.**_

It was mid evening, dull skies and cool breezes, when the Dame-de-Grace and her escort ships entered the port of Pont Vanis. Triss, Margarita and Alina walked down the gangway of the ship to meet the envoy sent to greet them. Triss wore a soft fitting gown along her curvy frame, completely enshrouding her body, exposing her forearms, and neck adorned with her witcher's medallion. Loose-fitting from her hips down, elegant yet simple, the enchantress' gown wrapped her body, clutching her waist, sleeves and neckline decorated in a soft gold floral trim. It had layered sleeves, the light green fabric ended just above her elbow, then flared down to her wrist. Her auburn hair was loosely fastened in two buns with a green band that matched her dress. Loose strands dangled at her back, resting on a silky white shawl draped across her left shoulder and sliding down to her right forearm. A pair of green earrings, curled like leaves resting on a pearl, dangled from beneath her locks, her face was flushed and rosy.

A woman clad in armor stepped forward, bowing to greet the enchantress. "Greetings, m'lady. I am Natalia of the seventh scouts."

The soldier was tall, beautiful, her hair cut to length just below her cheeks. Her eyes were a deep mossy green with brown around the edges. Piercing, her gaze was of a woman who commanded the respect of men, and that of a fearless soldier. To her side were two young officers, hands resting on their swords. Their armors feminine, crafted for their small bodies, short olive cloaks with breastplates bearing a lanced horse crest. Her eyes, cold as they were, held a warmth that was only apparent when Einar approached. They shook hands awkwardly, then he embraced her in a manner Triss hadn't seen before from her guard.

"You are a Captain now and Commander of the Guard, congratulations are in order." She said, feigning indifference. "Forgive me, for missing your ceremony. We've been busy scouting deep inside Redania's territory, reporting on the movements of Radovid's armies."

"It's good to see you again, Talia, it's been too long."

"Don't call me that...a year, since you tore out my heart and spat on it to honor your father, Captain! Your mother loved me and still you broke my heart."

Einar sighed, his eyes betrayed him as he gazed into Natalia's. "Commanding the lance scouts? Perhaps we could celebrate together, you and I, for old times' sake."

"Perhaps not, your Yvette and family would not be happy were you to be in the company of one as lowly as me. She's a fine choice, to grace them with honor and status. The old man must be proud." Natalia replied, but before she could turn to Triss, Einar grabbed her armor and kissed her.

"Forgive me, I had to do that, Talia..."

"Bastard!" She raised her hands to strike him, but the captain grabbed her arm and kissed her again, without fuss. His hand held her face and her fingers clung to his cloak. When they parted, she gave a slight bow, speaking in an unsteady voice. "Thank you, sorceress, for saving his life. Though his heart has turned from me, he is still in mine."

"There is still love there, Natalia. Why did you leave without a word?"

"Einar! When I learned you were nearly killed, I hurried back to Pont Vanis only to be scorned by your family. They denied my request to see you..."

"Captain Natalia! Give your report to the sorceress!" A soldier said, her voice firm and cold. "We are not here for him."

"Forgive me, m'lady." Natalia paused.

"It's alright, compose yourself and continue."

"Sorceress, we are at war. My orders are to report to you, then remain in the city until the king returns from Lan Exeter." Natalia said.

"Then give me your report."

"Yes, m'lady. Five days ago we encountered a small contingent of scouts. The main force consisted of three companies of Redanian light infantry, about six hundred men."

"How did we fair?"

"We trailed them through the night, then at dawn, our forces attacked. It was a massacre, we smashed them and pursued the retreating companies towards the mountain pass, before pushing them across the border. Two main encampments in Caingorn blocks the northern passage from Aedd Gynvael and the southern road from Ard Carriagh."

"Our loses?" Triss asked. "How many did we lose?"

 _She actually cares about the men lost?_ "Minimal, twenty eight dead, and a bit more wounded. The Lady Evelyne and three other sorceresses cared for the wounded."

 _I wonder who. Keira is likely leading them. So the first attacks came from Kaedwen...Aedd Gynvael...Ard Carriagh._ "Kaedwen, the mountains there will be challenging, if not impassable for a large force, so Radovid's only route is through the south, where the river Braa converges with the provinces of Malleore and Caingorn. Blocking that low lying area will force his attention to our south, near the border of Malleore. It'll be foolish to attack Caingorn in force from the south...he'll have armies at his back and front, but a larger attack through Kaedwen is still possible. Radovid is cunning."

"Impressive, sorceress, and correct. Attacking through Kaedwen is still possible, but that will prove costly in manpower and resources. Caingorn will leave his rear and flanks exposed. I suspect the fighting will be done in the plains at Hengfors, and along the Arc Coast."

"Radovid is clever, this war will cost us if we aren't careful. Very well, send your report in writing and have it delivered to my home."

"Yes, m'lady. Excuse me." Natalia replied, then quickly left the docks with her officers in tow.

After a hasty report from the scout commander, Triss dismissed the woman with a request for a detailed report of their battle with the Redanian army in Caingorn. She'd learned from the welcoming envoy of the Royal court, that King Tancred had departed for Lan Exeter, and the capital of the former Hengfors League had already fallen to the Redanian siege. The king was scheduled to return to Pont Vanis in a few days to hold council with his generals, court, and mage advisor, so Triss decided she had no reason to visit court until then. Cirilla had arrived at the docks while she spoke to Natalia, and waited with lady Margarita Laux-Antille as Triss dealt with the envoys.

She signaled Einar forward. "Natalia, what can you tell me about her. I had no idea the scouts had women."

"She...We attended the academy together. Fierce and loyal that one, though she is a year ahead of me."

"You love her?"

"Forgive me, m'lady, I must go after Talia."

"Very well." Triss replied as Einar stepped away.

"M'lady, I must take my leave and return to the palace." Alina mumbled, standing just beside the sorceress as they gazed at Einar and Natalia. "A sad story those two."

"What do you mean?" Triss asked turning her eyes to the young woman.

"They've been madly in love since they were children together. He'd take her to balls in the court. An orphan, rising through the ranks of the scouts, she had no equal, yet because she is not a noble, nor is she knighted, his father would not let them be together, lest it diminish the family's name, or so they claim." Alina said. "Look at them."

Both Triss and Alina, stared as Einar placed his hand on Natalia's cheek without fuss. She held him for a moment, then removed it and rested it at his side, stepping back and ordering her guards to follow.

"That girl Yvette…"

"Einar and Captain Natalia were always seen together, then days before Sigo's betrayal, she left, so he'd not be forced to disobey his family. She believed he would marry Yvette willingly."

"Hmm...Interesting. How do you know all this?" Triss whispered, then held Alina in a tight embrace as Cirilla and Margarita disembarked the ship.

"The nobles waggle their tongues in the court. Gossips, plotting, I know every love story…" She smiled.

"Thank you, Lina, for everything and please don't be a stranger. Rosi and I will miss your company."

"When you two are finished, I must take my leave here, sisters, I have someone waiting for me." Margarita said, standing with Rosi in her arms.

 *****][*****

When they were finished, Margarita kissed Rosina's forehead, then handed the child to her mother and made a hasty escape in a portal to her home in Pont Vanis. Keira had informed them that nearly all of Kovir's mages had gathered at New Aretuza. The few who had yet to arrive would complete their affairs, then join the others in a week's time. She'd use the coming days to rest before Tancred's return from the east, being cooped aboard the ship had left her yearning. Cirilla teleported them home, both she, Triss and Rosina appeared just outside, beside the trimmed hedge. It was the first time the sorceress had traveled using Cirilla's magic, it was instant. Knowing Triss' first thoughts, Cirilla took Rosina from the sorceress' arms with a teasing jest, as she quickly began tugging on her dress at the waist and shifting her body. The soft fabric clung sensuously to her hips, accentuating her figure. She was stunning, knowingly taunting her husband with her mouth-watering curves. Triss ran both hands, weaving her fingers as she tousled her hair, her body heated, aching for what was to come. She was eager to see her witcher, it had been nearly ten days since she last laid her eyes on Geralt.

"Triss?" Ciri whispered staring.

"Yes, Ciri?"

"What are you doing?"

"Looking beautiful for your father." Triss answered, raising her body and pulling down on her gown to reveal the cavern between her breasts. "How do I look, baby girl?"

"Beautiful, but…"

"Yes, but..?"

Cirilla's face grew flushed, her eyes closed, she hunched over, tucking Rosina into her body. "You're behaving like a strumpet."

"Perfect! Now, to surprise him."

"Mmhmm, surprise him." _Look how excited she is to see him! It's only been ten days._

In the garden, Geralt continued his task. The witcher was on his knees, digging, lost in his work. He raised his head as Pyro leapt to his feet, then bolted out of sight. He stood and tapped his hands, knocking away the loose soil, as he made his way from the garden to the front of their home. Geralt paused just as he rounded the hedge, frozen at the sight of his sorceress, bent slightly at the waist, her head canted as she pushed her hair aside. The witcher smiled at the sight of the sorceress' unmistakable auburn locks.

 _I would recognize that hair and scent in a crowd of thousands_. He swallowed hard at the sight, her neck visible through the cut of her gown.

Triss quickly raised her head to Cirilla's screams. Rosina had laced her fingers in her sister's hair, taking a handful and pulling as she tightened her grip. She smiled at Cirilla's exaggerated whines as she playfully held her sister up in the air, the child had fixed her gaze on her father. Together, both met his eyes. His head canted to the side, a subtle smile hugged his lips, faint but recognizable. Unaware, Triss raised her head, turning to Pyro's barks and growls as the wolf leapt up, knocking her back and licking her face. She gently brushed his fur, then turned her attention to Geralt, standing just a few steps from her grasp.

 _That is not my first kiss, Pyro. My wolf gets the first kiss._ "Go to Ciri, boy." Triss ordered the wolf.

Pyro ran to Cirilla, his attention now on the witcheress and Rosina as he wagged his tail, growling playfully, frantically brushing his fur on her legs. She knelt, bringing Rosina closer to the creature, calming him as he licked the child's face and brushed his head on hers.

Cirilla raised her head, teasing as she rolled her eyes at Geralt, "He's so dirty."

"He's handsome." Triss mocked.

 _Look how he smiles, I love that._ "Triss, he has that look on his face." Cirilla whispered, laughing. "Don't just stand there, go!"

"I am...I'm going." Triss answered, waiting anxiously.

She stood, blushing, her face flushed red, extending down to her breast. Her eyes transfixed, demanding his attention and gaze. The enchantress smiled and tilted her head, as Geralt traced her figure wantingly. She felt a pulse beneath her skin as she greeted her lover with an alluring smile. Geralt stepped forward, dropping the small tool he held in his hand, as he wiped the dirt from his fingers across his shirt. Triss grunted in anticipation, the lump in her belly tightening as he walked towards her.

"Watch this, lil sis." Cirilla brought her face close to Rosina, smiling as she tilted, gently resting her back to her breast. Triss inched closer, swaying her body, the sorceress' lack of subtlety igniting his passions.

"Hi, witcher..."

Geralt snatched her by her waist, squeezing tightly, growling as he picked her off her feet. His body slid against hers, insistent, unguarded as he plied her warm body into his, moving his hands, untamed and unopposed across her skin. He grabbed her just below her hips and held her high above him. Surprised, Triss' brief yelp quickly gave way to tender giggling as she looked down at him, running her hand along his cheek, through his scruffy beard.

"You are back." Geralt mumbled, tucking his face against her chest as she held his head.

"We are."

He loosened his grip and the enchantress' body slowly slid down his, lifting her gown and covering him in her scent. Her feet touched the ground, her eyes and freckled face an inch from his.

"Ten days felt like ten years." Geralt grunted, then kissed her neck, smelling her hair and body.

She gasped, then desperately pulled away, but the witcher tightened his grip, pulling her into a close intimate embrace. The thorny tingling feel of his fingers on her body and the faint but unmistakable smell of his sweat, his musky scent, teased her senses, he was intoxicating, intense. Triss pouted and scolded herself for her reaction. She pressed her body forward, squeezing her starved flesh closer to him, and took a deep breath as she kissed his neck, tasting the tang of his sweat. Geralt dragged his face and mouth against her cheek, searching for her soft moist lips, his hand slipped deeper into her gown, tracing her spine, and leaving a trail of dirt on her skin. Triss pulled on his sweaty shirt and kissed him. Had she been standing in court, or in the midst of all the mages of the world, she still would've kissed him. His lips on hers was a tender moment that could not wait. Their love, that burst of love he expressed, was enough to make the world fade just for a moment, as his hands parted her gown, allowing the cool air to rush against her back. She had lost care for anything or anyone who'd oppose her love for Geralt, they had an irrevocable connection, a bond that tore them to bits whenever they were apart, a mutual need, tender, delirious and breathtakingly anguishing. She was rebellious in her love and passion for the witcher, so much so that nothing could deter her advances. He swept her locks aside and kissed the edges of her lips, down to her collarbone. Geralt buried his face in the space of her neck, his hand firmly pressed her back, his words guttural, primal as he groaned. A tempestuous wave coursed through their flesh, ten days may have been ten months or ten years, were one to judge by the witcher's soft passionate growl.

Her head swirled. She spoke, but her words croaked, as she pulled his beautiful face back to hers and felt his lips, his subtle smile against hers, eagerly gazing at his weary eyes. "You're a mess, Geralt. You look terrible, what were you doing? Did you miss us that much?"

The witcher nodded, his heart thumping loudly. His face held a bemused grin at her understatement, ' _Miss you' doesn't even come come close…_ He thought, squeezing to the point it had become painful, then slipped his knee between her thighs, pushing at her taut dress.

There were a thousand things he wanted to say in that moment, but Geralt chose one, "Smells nice...Your scent, this is your real scent...it smells so good, those candles don't compare."

"And your scent is...arousing, as always." She whispered, kissing his chest, biting gently as she sucked his salty skin, "Your taste is amazing...I'll never get used to this, Geralt. You lit the candles to have my scent?"

"Uh huh."

Geralt held a subtle grin on his face, yet he could not contain his excitement, his desires spilling through his fingers. He held her head against his chest and took in her scent, her sweet fragrance, as she coiled her arms around his body, squeezing him. Their embrace was long and surrendering. The witcher moved his hands deep inside her gown, down to her butt, gently pulling her up on his thigh. Triss' breath was sweet, familiar, her chest rose and fell against his, as Geralt clung to her lips. His left hand wandered under her auburn hair, gently massaging her nape and scalp, as he nibbled her lips, then lifted her body, trailing the line of her cheek down to her soft breast. His breaths were ragged, he grunted, but Triss quickly silenced him by raising his head and biting his lips. She was gentle, not hard enough to break his skin, her teeth latched on, just enough to bring him back, reminding him of her lust. She kissed him, sucking his tongue into her mouth, as he refused to let her out of his grasp, her hands against his flesh, soothing each scar. Underneath the fabric of her gown, his fingers explored every familiar curve of her body, her small soft hand danced across his face and neck, her nails scratching at him, until Cirilla's mumbling and Rosi's giggles ended their heated encounter. She slipped from his body, resting both her feet between his.

"Do you intend to carry on licking on each other some more? You tore a hole in her dress, Geralt. Why don't you get a room."

"No." Triss smiled, then planted her forehead into his chest, trying to push her body away. Geralt nuzzled her once more, resting his mouth just beneath her ears. He tasted her skin, as the sorceress stood on her tiptoe, gasping for breath, his hands hadn't left her body. She raised her thigh high against his side.

"I've missed you, you know?" He mumbled. _Stay like this, just stay. Give me a moment, Rosi, just a moment with your mother._

"I know." She answered grabbing the collar of his shirt, "Keira told me to make haste, because you wouldn't last another day absent your girls. I'm sorry it took so long, but it went so well. I managed to forge an alliance with Skellege's Queen, Geralt. Kovir is not alone. What an intriguing young woman."

"Sounds like you admire Cerys."

"Well, her qualities are rare in kings and queens these days, but enough politics...what did you do while we were gone?"

"Stuff, kept myself busy trying not to lose my mind..."

"Hey, don't say that, I want to know. Hmm, why are you covered in mud again? What are you doing back there?"

"Nothing!" Geralt answered, his eyes wandering down her chest, as she raised his head. _I hope you like this_.

"Don't 'nothing' me. You are doing something in the garden..." Triss said, smiling as their bodies parted and Cirilla give a nervous laugh. "Well, say something! Ciri? What do you know?"

"Nothing, I have no idea why he's so dirty."

"Let me hold you a little more." Geralt mumbled, as his hands instinctively reached for her waist.

Triss' eyes widened and she hugged him again, tightly folding into his arms. "Geralt..." She whispered. _Keira was right. I feel so horrible, he missed us. His emotions are so intense and his thoughts so loud...it's difficult not to read them. What is this? Excitement? Loneliness..?_

"I'm in love with you, I know it—I feel it—whenever you're here with me. I feel it even more when you are far from me. I love them...the quiet without Rosi's crying was unbearable." The witcher said, as he pressed her head against his chest. "I'd listen for Ciri training each morning, but she wasn't there."

"Shhh. I love you too, Geralt. What I feel for you has no end." Triss whispered, as he clutched her waist. "I want to hear your thoughts, share in your deepest feelings, witcher."

"You were gone too long..."

"I'll make it up to you, starting now." Triss said, pulling on his shirt to kiss him once more. "Tonight, you are invited to a quiet evening for two. I have everything planned. I had three days on that ship to plan our perfect evening."

"This life, here, is good. The gift you've given me." Geralt mumbled, his hands still covered in dirt as he touched her face, leaving streaks of soil across her cheeks.

"I remember making a baby with you. Rosi is my greatest gift to you and yours to me. With Cirilla's love, I want nothing else." Triss replied, pinching his sides, "You give me a chance to love you, remember? You give me a chance to show you what I've felt all these years."

"You've given me everything I asked and more. Rosi is a part of that, she's ours…a part of me and you." He mumbled, scratching nervously against her skin. "I have something for you, I want to take you somewhere special."

"What's wrong, Geralt? What is it?" Triss asked concerned, touching, then kissing his palm as she held his hand on her face. She felt his scratches, they were subtle, a habit he'd taken to whenever she'd made him anxious. He scratched on her skin nervously. Unaware, yet attuned to him, as he was to her, the sorceress understood it. "Alright, somewhere special, just the two of us. Do you have someplace in mind?"

"I can think of a few...but, I get to pick, and it's the perfect venue." He replied. "There's something I want to show you. Something I promised you a long time ago."

"Alright, witcher, I'm intrigued...and I expect to be wooed."

"Wait..."

"Don't cling to me, we'll have all the time in the world, your daughters missed you too. Go to your girls, Rosi misses you, Ciri too. Though she wouldn't say it aloud, she desperately missed you, Geralt." She whispered. As he turned to walk to his girls, Triss pulled him back, gazing into his eyes. They were always different in such moments, softer, the eyes of one who loved her deeply. "I can see who you are, I want to get lost in those eyes, but our girls need their father too...go on."

He grunted, a perfect peace as his eyes met Rosina's, his first touch calmed the storm they felt. Geralt took his child into his arms, her soft coos and mumbles sounded as though she was scolding her father. He smiled and her laughter transformed his gaze, imprisoned him. The witcher placed his child against his chest, taking a long deep whiff of her body and she burst into giggles as his breathing and beard tickled her. He took Cirilla's body, placed his arms across her shoulder and hugged her as Rosina kicked against her sister's chestplate.

"Hey, stop that, you have to share, Zizi."

"Zizi?"

"Yes, what? It's my name for her."

"Hmm. You smell different, change your scent?" Geralt mumbled.

"No, I did not!" Cirilla shouted, "I don't smell anything."

"Hmm, it's not a big deal, Ciri. It's familiar, smelled it before..." Geralt mumbled, as her held Rosina in his arms and pulled Cirilla's head into his chest.

"Stop saying 'hmm', you are making me anxious, Geralt. A lot happened on Skellige, you wouldn't believe, me if I told you now. Triss and I, we...There is nothing different about my scent!"

"Hmm, you can tell me everything later, Ciri. I should…"

"Go and find your Triss?"

"Mmhmm."

They laughed together, Geralt held them both, his arms wrapped around Cirilla's body as Rosina lay nuzzled against his chest. He turned and noticed Triss had slipped away, her curiosity had finally won as she walked to the garden. She halted just beneath the window of the study. A large arched glass window peered into a room, with shelves and books, a witcher's blade hung above the fireplace, his many armors and tools of his craft decorated the corner just like their home in Beauclair, Toussaint. The chalky outline where one of her megascopes stood. She knew the room from memory, yet her eyes had fallen in love. A short thrilled scream gave way to silence as she studied her own deep feelings, taking a moment so his gesture would sink in. Perfectly tilled dirt, a thicket of roses, blooming with such a richness. Cymoril's Roses of Remembrance, a garden full of them hugging the wall and wooden scaffold he'd built. Trimmed stems, rich colours of red, nestled between green leaves. She gazed at it, touching its fragile stem and blood-drop petals. Her eyes followed their climb around the window, across the walls, circling to where she could easily see them each morning from their bed, their fragrance drawing her closer in the moment. Triss tried to speak, but the half-formed words died in her mouth. She took a step backward, her hand gesturing absently, then paused again. Eagerly, the enchantress counted each rose beneath the fading evening light stopping at seventy seven, too many to continue, they had bloomed everywhere. She paused when she heard Geralt's footsteps though she'd already felt his presence behind her. His scent mixed with the roses'.

"Like them?" He asked, as Rosina grew calm in his arms. Their young child was attuned to their feelings.

Triss Merigold, the enchantress, the witcher's beating heart, sat down in the soft dirt, she'd braced herself, resting her body's weight on her right hand buried beneath the soil. It was painful to see her overwhelmed, but through Rosina, Geralt felt her rioting heart. Her silent screams, suffocating with each hitched breath as she tried to form meaningful words.

"Thank you, Geralt." Triss whispered. Neither he nor the enchantress heard Cirilla's loud gasp as she glimpsed the roses he'd so carefully grown.

"You don't need to say that."

"No, but I do. In the time we've shared, I've strayed, but never too far, I did my best to carve my place in your heart. You leave me so defenseless, you know? Then, I'd look into your eyes and I am invited into your heart. I've loved and felt loved by you. You understand my heart, my deepest fears. You've seen my worst and best moments." Triss spoke, as Cirilla took Rosina from her father's arms.

"Don't just stand there, go to her. This is sweet...it's good. You lied, you did it, that day in Flotsam, you actually got it?" Cirilla smiled, then closed her eyes as she kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, I kept silent, just in case it didn't grow."

' _Better', I see why._ "You can't imagine how happy you've made her. I'm so proud of you…" Cirilla said, pausing as Triss began to speak.

"We've been through so much, yet my love for you still grows each day. Even as my eyes fill with tears, I can't find the right words…"

Geralt got behind her, down on his knees, his arms folded around the sorceress, pulling her body against his. "These are yours, all of them. A single rose wasn't enough...I'll grow them around Corvo Bianco. I hope you like them, because..."

"I love them. This is what you've been planning all along? The the dirt on your shirts? I'd never dreamt of something so small meaning so much."

"Mmhmm, this is just how I imagined it."

"Liar, you didn't expect me to cry. I love you, and I am steady because of you..." Triss said, she paused when she felt his heartbeat shifting, racing on her back. "I want back the time we've missed."

"You were always unshakable, I just made you see it." Geralt shifted her face, a soft sweet kiss, his lips tasted of her tears. His calloused hands, the roughness against her cheek, was comfort her body only felt from his hands. His wet fingers on her face gently caressing her skin. "Don't leave me again, with you, Rosi and Ciri gone, I…"

"I…" Triss tried to speak, assure him, but her words croaked, as the witcher folded her into his arms. She nodded to his request as they rose to their feet.

"Go on. You've been eager to see him, you need a moment alone."

"Thanks, Ciri."

They managed to keep their composure until they entered the parlor. The faintly shifting floor beneath her feet had never felt so good, so soft, as they stumbled forward in a sensual fight. Geralt ate her with his lustful stares, her imperfections, whatever they were, made her perfect in his eyes. His eyes committed her body, every freckle, every inch, everything he'd missed, to memory, though he knew them all intimately. Triss held his shirt, pulling him closer as his fingers tousled her locks, his mouth and demanding lips held a faint smile only she could decipher.

"Let's go." She whispered.

"And there they go." Cirilla said to Rosina as the witcher and sorceress crashed against the wall.

There was a swirl of sensation as he pulled on her gown, the sound of the fabric ripping made her giggle. Geralt was eager, rough, almost violent. He raised his hand and braced against their portrait, as the sorceress climbed up his body, holding herself against his thigh. He kissed her, each sweet kiss probing, testing, and interrupted only by his frenzied tug on her gown as she struggled to open her dress. The witcher held a ripped piece of fabric in his hand, he'd exposed her chest, with just her undergarment to keep him from her breast. As she broke their kiss. Labored and quick, her own breath hugged his face as she gazed at the fabric. Triss pressed flirtatiously, as she ripped open his shirt and pushed him against the wall, angling her body to hold him there. Geralt twisted his body, lifting her up in the air, arm between her legs, sliding her back against the smoothness of the cold wooden wall. Her thighs clasped around his forearm, her hands tightened around his necks as he explored her body with his lips.

"I miss you so much."

"Me too."

"Ahem, we're still standing right here, watching, and Rosi is curious, eager to know what our dear father is doing to our mother." Cirilla said, as Geralt halted his advances on the sorceress. "I thought for moment we were invisible."

"Forgive us, love, but I need to be alone with your father." Triss said, raising her head to gaze at Cirilla. She smiled softly, then whispered into her lover's ears, "Take me to bed. I need to sink my fangs and fingers deep into my husband. I need you to make love to me. Ciri, please care for your sister until we return. It may be a few days so, here, this will keep her distracted."

"You can't be serious, Triss! She'll cry and you know what happens."

"Not now, Ciri, not now, please." Triss replied as Geralt kissed her neck.

 *****][*****

She conjured two small birds, a swallow and a sparrowhawk made of flames for their daughter, as Geralt watched. They took flight, their translucent wings tore through the air, leaving beautiful trails of crimson flame in their wake. Both creatures perched on a branch made of fire, then moved to Rosina's giggles. The enchantress' illusion hung in the air and the child carefully followed them with her beady eyes. Fire was Triss' weapon, the most alluring of them all, and the sorceress had mastered it so skillfully. The smallest flame reminded Geralt of her warmth and beauty. He was drawn to her, his flame, and he could stray his gaze only for a moment before he ached for her soft soothing touch. The witcher grabbed her rear and pulled the sorceress towards their bedroom, kicking the door shut, slamming it and startling both Cirilla and Rosina. He stood just long enough to breathe her scent. Triss felt his hand playing with her locks, then watched it tumble across her neck and body as he released them. His hands slid across her cheeks, kneading her lips beneath his thumbs. She kissed his finger, listening to his breath, parched, raspy, with a thirst only her lips could quench. Geralt did not have to wait long for the enchantress to find his again. She paused for a moment to breathe, before they both dissolved into each other's arms. Their bodies fitting together as though they were made just for that moment, folding into each other in a rhythmic sway.

"Bed, now, witcher!" Triss mumbled, "The floor, table, wall and…"

His hands dug into her taut skin, as her legs tightened around him. "Your fingers burn like fire, your voice...I've missed you."

"I can tell, Geralt. You've been saying it over and over..."

"Hmm..."

"I can't get enough of you, we've done this almost everyday and it gets better each time!" Triss whispered, frantically kissing as he struggled to hold her slipping body. "You are not allowed to rest until I am utterly exhausted, got it?!"

"Mmhmm." He grunted. Their bodies merged like an exquisite statue, her soft moans harmonious with his as they stumbled towards their bed.

She held onto his neck. Geralt groaned when his foot caught the tanned hide rug on the floor. He braced her body without care for himself while they fall onto the floor in a loud thump that caused Cirilla to yell at them from the parlor.

"Well, we didn't make it to the bed..."

"We don't need it! We'll make it there eventually." She growled. "You don't have to hurt yourself to protect me, Geralt. It's ok to let me fall, you know?"

"I do." He answered. They heard the doors open, then shut. Cirilla carried her sister out into the garden so they'd have privacy. "Ciri took Rosi outside."

"That's good, we have the house to ourselves now...I don't want them to hear you scream." Triss whispered, licking his neck, the taste of his sweat stung her lips, yet hers was irresistible.

"Scream? Me?"

"Mmmhmm" She smiled, twisting to his advances.

Her voice and his anguished pleasurable moan echoed their bedroom. The enchantress tore off his shirt, just as Geralt ripped what was left of her gown. They kissed, pausing only to the animalistic removal of their clothes, with large pieces of torn fabric strewn across their bedroom. She scratched his neck, as he raised his hand and lit the candles nearby. Triss pushed him back onto the floor then crawled on top, her body hovered just above his lips. Geralt's hand caressed her soft skin, he visited places only he would ever explore, then rolled her onto her back and the sorceress could see her reflection in his eyes. She raised her head and kissed him, inviting her witcher's to hers, arching her back as she felt him. Geralt held her body into his, her hands moving along his shoulders. Her screams were loud, hushed only by his mouth cupped to hers. Their tongues moved together, pressing against each other, both licking. He sucked on her skin as their hands wandered, Triss knew every crevice of her witcher's body and he expertly searched her skin, each rise and dip in her curves.

"No, I need you!" She protested, as he broke their embrace.

Geralt moved his lips down her cheek, her throat, then her collar and down to her chest. She panted loudly as his fingers brushed her breast, cupping both. Full, Triss felt the wetness of her milk as the witcher squeezed, a stinging sensation coursed through her body. Her breasts were firm and ached for a certain touch. He brought his lips to them, but the sorceress pushed him lower. His fingers slid between her breasts and as if he'd read her thoughts to learn what she wanted. He massaged just below them in small circular motions, then trailed down to her to her firm belly. Geralt quickly moved and cupped her, his mouth gently clamped, sucking hard. Triss screamed, not in pain but an unusual pleasure, a sensation he gave, then twisted her body as soft moans escaped. He moved between both, it was awkward to feel her lover's tongue on her chest, on the very breasts that suckle their child.

"Dammit, you have to stop...those are Rosi's…" She mumbled as she raised his head and kissed him. "I want you lower, far lower…"

Geralt pinned her body down as she whined, letting her hands grace his neck and back. He blew softly along her belly, making his way down between her legs, then gently bit her. As he began moving his tongue feverishly, a fiery heated anguish raced across the sorceress' skin and she rested her heels against his sides. Triss squeezed his head with her thigh, clawing at his back, her body quivered, shaking when he moved up, planting his lips on hers.

"Go back down...now!"

"So demanding...I will." Geralt mumbled. He took her right leg and hitched it across his hip and back, making love to her. Her cries were lustful, matching his low moaning groans, as they both fell into a smooth rhythm. "Later."

Their bodies jolting with pleasure, Triss searched for a word, any word to convey her heart, her mind racing as her toes curled. She screamed, "Geralt..."

He laughed, then molded his sorceress' body into his, and she pressed herself closer, locking her legs, refusing to let him stop. Geralt tightened his grip on her body as she bit his shoulder through his long groans when they peaked. He fell on her, exhausted, as Triss wrapped his body in her loving embrace, coiling her arms and legs around him in a cocoon of her small frame.

"We are doing that again...as soon as we rest a little." She whispered.

"Rosi." He pried himself free and leapt to his feet.

"Ciri's got her and you are mine until the evening." Triss replied, then stood. "I miss you, lover. I start to miss you the second you leave my sight."

"Mmhmm."

"Up!" She ordered, and the witcher cupped his arms as she leapt onto him. "Bed."

"Going."

"Down, witcher!" The enchantress ordered, and Geralt fell backwards onto the bed. "So how, did it taste?"

"Mmm?"

"My...you know, my breast...your child's food, Geralt. How did I taste?"

"Sweet." He mumbled, then dropped his head to gaze at her breasts.

"Ahem, look up here when you talk to me. I know how large they've gotten, and you are not a baby."

Geralt grinned, then closed his eyes as Triss began to stroke the back of his neck playfully, "I can be. I'll scream loudly, then you can come running like you do when she cries."

"Me? Are you serious? Geralt, you're there before your child even utters a single cry." Triss laughed, "She clings to her father...because he's soft..."

"Not true."

"It's true and you know it, but I still love you." Triss whispered, then rested her head on his.

"I don't always say how much I need you...but I can't imagine this without you." Geralt said, as he held onto her leg, wrapping them around his body.

"Neither can I." Triss replied. He massaged her calves gently, as she brought her head into his neck.

Every facade of restraint melted when all they wanted was to coil their bodies. His every kiss was filled with a raw intensity, their breathing ragged and fast, hearts pounding. They hadn't worn any clothes since they first discarded them a half a day ago, their journey into their bed had lasted hours, a frenzied affair that took them everywhere say their bed, but they had finally made it. Her naked body moving softly with her witcher was like silk to his skin. Geralt moved his hand below and she felt every fast twirl. Triss moaned, unable to give a response to his desperate advances. He licked his enchantress' face, his fingers tortured her skin while their tongues entwined in a breathless kiss. He was bold in his demands, his mouth eagerly searching for hers, and then he took her, suddenly changing the sounds of her moans as her thigh slowly crept up his side. Triss wrapped his body with hers, hugging tightly as they made love once more. Her sounds deeply arousing, soft frantic grunts and whispered screams that matched his movements. Geralt stopped abruptly, then all at once planted a succession of biting kisses from her breast to her belly.

"Keep biting, Geralt...stop and I'll…"

"You'll what?" He grunted. She knew where those lips would land and the enchantress had no desire to stop him. He paused so she could gather her thoughts then continued before she could speak.

"Just keep doing..." Triss whispered, then grabbed his hair and twisted her fingers in it trying to force him lower. "I love it when you kiss me there…"

"Don't stop me then..."

"I have no intention of doing that, not this time, witcher."

Geralt's hands were rough, but light across her body, his moist tongue circled, licking the crevices of her navel, inching lower, forcing her soft gasps. His fingers purposefully moved in sync with his lips, as he watched her eyes roll, and felt her curling in madness to his every touch. Her legs began to tighten against his face, she arched her body, writhing in pleasure. Triss' cries echoed in his ears like an intoxicating song and he paused, just long enough to hear her coax him, but she was too far gone in her soft convulsions to speak. Geralt felt her fulfilled on his lips, she came apart as his tongue roamed inside her, pulling her closer. The enchantress' scent stirred him into a greedy obsession.

"Oh, that felt amazing...you can't possibly be done." She mumbled, lifting her still convulsing body. "I remember the last time you were so rough…"

"And?"

"You weren't rough enough." Triss teased. "I don't want a romantic right now, Geralt, just the animal inside, the little wolf in there."

"'Little'? Come here." He grabbed her, violently twisting her onto her belly, then grew affectionate, afraid he'd hurt her, only to meet her playful slaps and scratches on his face.

They laughed for a moment, then she talked him forward as Geralt kissed her shoulder, gently pulling her hair aside. He took her by the waist and forcefully brought her to her knees. He was quick, his mouth against her warmth to tease, causing her to drag her body forward only to have him pull her back. His right knee down beside her, his left foot firmly planted by her side, Triss pressed her chest against the duvet and perched, demanding she be roughly handled. Geralt spanked her hips and Triss slapped his thigh in kind, as he pressed her head into the pillows. She exhaled, a loud long muffled moan when he moved forward to meet her, urging him to be more forceful. Triss cried out, they gripped each other's flesh, but the sorceress quickly lost her hold. She screamed, his grunts had deepened, a wolf and a fox in play. Her moans faded into soft lustful breaths so she could hear his growls. The enchantress tossed her head back, then turned so he'd gaze into her eyes, but his witcher eyes were glazed in euphoria. Her soft auburn locks cascaded across her back in a sweaty shine, soft blue eyes caressed him as Geralt slid his hand across her wet skin. Grunting, he squeezed her breast, warmth trickled through his fingers, as her body wriggled, her hair became his plaything. He gathered the silky auburn strands of her hair, pulling tightly as their bodies joined. Triss yelped, then quickly covered her mouth burying her face into the pillows. In climax, he fell onto her back, panting heavily, her locks still twisted between his fingers.

"Geralt, you're still pulling on my hair."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, I love your roughness every now and then, that grunting sound you make." Triss replied, twisting so she'd face him.

"I needed that.."

"No, you didn't, you just want it. Food, yes, you need food, water too, but sex is not a necessity. Now, if you'd said love, I'd agreed in a heartbeat, you need my love."

"I'll always take that..."

She pulled him up towards her then kissed his face and mouth. Rolling their bodies, Triss found herself on top, with no resistance from the witcher. "Be a good boy and do not move. I intend to drive you mad, then stop. I'll do it over and over, Geralt, until you beg me to finish. Even then, I won't stop. I'll do every naughty unthinkable things to you until to you can no longer think, then I want to see what you do, witcher." _With any luck, he will use that sign on my body._

"No."

"Hey, my turn…no, no! This is the part where I tie you up and have my way with you...Geralt."

"It's always so good with you."

"Oh, Geralt, you can have me whenever we have a moment alone, it isn't as if I don't want you just as much."

He threw her onto the bed, then quickly took her. Her curls spilled across the duvet, her witcher's medallion fell against the sheets, resting on her locks. Triss ran her right hand up his left arm, pausing on his shoulder when he cupped her chest. Mouth agape, she panted to his harshness. Geralt dug his right hand into her waist, fingers gripping her flesh as she squeezed his wrist. Her left left leg straddled his right thigh, locking his body to hers. Her hair, every pillow and curtain, bathed them in a deep auburn hue, his yellow eyes penetrating hers. She moved her hips beneath him, matching his every move. He felt her fingers stinging across his back, an odd sensation slowly spreading through his veins. Geralt's eyes were sharp, widening, his hands tightening as he took great care not to injure her. Triss had used her magic, something he'd grown to love, to tease and heighten his senses. The sensation overwhelmed him and she felt her body soar, her eyes blurred. She recognized the feeling, he'd cast a sign, Aard, gently against her side. Her hands fell from his skin, unable to maintain their hold. She squeezed her fists tightly with each violent shudder, she felt deep inside. Making love like it was their first, Geralt lay on her chest, Triss' arms gently wrapped him, and she began to caress his neck in comfort. Her eyes, scent, and light kisses she landed, had placed the witcher in a heady trance, nestling their skin as close as he could get. Entwined in a sweaty heap, panting, breathing heavily, his lips found hers, his fingers laced into hers after softly sliding down her arm.

"Your hands are trembling."

"Yeah, that spell, whatever it is..." Geralt mumbled, as he rolled their bodies and tucked her into his chest. She had to concentrate so it'd obey, then slowly raised her hand only to watch it fall against his sweat-soaked chest. Geralt calmly took deep breaths. "We need to check on Rosi soon...it's been a whole day."

"I want to move, but I can't." Triss whispered, "Beside we've just now made it into our bed, it took us that long to get here. Ciri's got her."

"You didn't faint this time."

"No, I didn't, but not without effort."

"Let's stay like this, then...a little while...I want to gather my thoughts."

"Alright." She answered. "Geralt? I want to ask you something."

"Ask me anything."

"If you knew what you know now, where we'd be now, what would you do differently?"

"I'd never hurt you, not once. I'd have told you whatever was on my mind even when it didn't make sense, I tried. I'd ask you to give me Rosi the day I opened my eyes in Kaer Morhen, I'd kissed you to stay the moment I met you again in Novigrad."

"It was crushing without you...I love holding you, Geralt, being in your arms. Absent that, it's like…"

"Losing a piece of myself... never felt so empty, then every time you wrap your arms around me, it's like coming home...all I think about is you, Triss, just you."

"That's enough, I have my answer."

"I don't want to lose you to this war. If something happens, to you, to Rosi and Ciri…" He paused at the thought, then breathed against her face. "...I'll become a monster, and kill everyone responsible...I'll have no reason to remain."

"You won't lose me. Besides our girls, nothing else matters, but us together, this moment." Triss mumbled, lifting her body. She kissed his face, unsure if what she'd tasted was tears or the witcher's sweat. Geralt's eyes held a wet shimmer, though she could not bring herself to say it and when he kissed her face it was unmistakable that he was kissing away her tears.

"I made you cry, again."

"No, but I made you." She replied, taking his body against her chest, her arms and legs wrapped around him. "I saw your eyes..."

"Sweat..."

"No, it's not. You made love to me and we both dissolved into tears, what can be more wonderful than that?"

"Good thing you don't talk to Ciri about these things." He mumbled, as he kissed her eyes and waves of pleasure ran through his body, her doing. Proud as he was, the confidence she instilled always leapt forth in such moments, he knew the power he held over her and she over him. Triss' fragrance mixed with the scent of her sweat was intoxicating, he quickly lost himself in the moment.

"There's nothing wrong with crying in my arms...I'm starting to believe you were meant for my arms and these quiet moments. I want to hold you, so cuddle me and let this world drift away, just for a little while."

"You were made for mine, Triss." Geralt replied, then he relaxed, taking her hand into the air as her fingers played with his.

"Come, lay still and close your eyes...open them only when I say."

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see, just lay still."

The witcher obeyed, he shut his eyes, then heard Triss mumble an enchantment, nothing familiar nothing she'd uttered before. The gust of wind across their naked bodies, he latched onto her voice, then opened his eyes when she commanded. They were falling through a garden of roses, endless fiery roses rushing by like a blur, yet slowed, almost suspended, so he could clearly see each petal. The air push against their bodies, filling every small cavern left by their tight embrace. Time for them had slowed, an illusion that felt so real his heart thumped loudly and he tightened his arms around her for safety. Triss smiled at his clinginess, she was lying beneath him, their bodies knitted together, his head resting on her sultry chest as her flames engulfed them. Geralt could feel her warmth, that welcoming feeling she emitted. He rolled instinctively to protect her from ground that never came.

"We're falling."

"No, Geralt. It's just an illusion, we're still lying in our bed. Yes, we can go and make love anywhere and it will feel as real as this."

"The light…"

"Mmhmm, even the lighthouse. I want to visit another place we've shared, the walls are crumpled now, but I want to go there with you."

 _Hmm, Kaer Morhen._ He thought. _Seems so long ago._ "How are you doing that? It feels and smells so real."

"Because I made it so. Those roses out there, you give me that, so this is my reply to you. I can only do this. I'd be heartbroken were I to damage something so beautiful and precious from my husband."

"I worked hard on that, even harder to keep it hidden from you until it grew." He chuckled, then reached for her face when he'd calmed, but Triss reversed their position and pulled him back to her breast. "Your fire is...beautiful...warm and inviting…"

"Shush, and close your eyes. I want to sleep like this, just for a while." Triss spoke softly. She kissed his forehead, then placed their bodies under a calming charm. All the enchantress wanted was his hands firmly wrapped around her body and his head resting on her chest, listening to her heartbeat.

Geralt's eyes followed, the flames around them grew, its warmth just enough. Glowing embers leapt all around them, twirling, like stars in the night sky. Each rose burned, revealing its color. He felt the breeze against his skin cooling pools of their sweat. She'd opened the windows in their bedroom, the only gesture that told him their endless fall was an illusion for two. His eyes slid shut to her whispers that hugged his dreams of her.

"I'll always come back to you." Geralt growled, eyes closed.

 *****][*****

 _ **September 6, 1275...**_

They woke still coiled in each other's arms, he hadn't moved since they fell asleep, their bodies in pain from their encounter. Geralt opened his eyes and hers were right there waiting to greet him. In haste, they clothed themselves. He wanted to see his child, it'd been an entire day since he'd last held her, since he and Triss escaped, with Cirilla's encouragement, to seclude themselves. She walked into the parlor with Geralt still laying on their bed, then crawled down beside her girls, asleep nestled beside each other on the floor by the fireplace. Cirilla lay on her side, arms resting beneath her ashen hair, curled between her younger sister Rosina and the dimly lit fire. She opened her eyes, when Triss' lips touched her cheek, then wrapped her arms around her neck. Their embrace was filled with soft greetings and smiles, but no words. The enchantress leaned across her body and kissed her baby on her lips. Rosina rolled across the floor, then moved upward into Ciri's body where, she nestled herself and quickly fell back to sleep as they both watched.

"An entire day non-stop, must be a new record. Did you even reach the bed?" Ciri mumbled.

"It took us a while, but we made it, stopping in a few other places along the way to explore." Triss answered with a smile.

"Mmhmm, I can see you were crying again. What did he do?!"

"Nothing! He just held me, Ciri."

"Mmhmm, and look the bites on your chest, just there and there...is he trying to eat you when..."

"He's sweet." Triss laughed, then pulled her robe closed. "Stop teasing, or I'll...eh, nevermind. Why do you tease me all the time?"

"Because I love you, that smile, right there. All these years and you're still easily flustered by him. Watching the two of you, the way he smiles for you….don't ever break his heart."

"Never."

"I know you'd never intentionally do it, but if something happens to you now, our Geralt will be broken. When you left to go to Skellige, he woke after you'd left and looked so sad. You are both crazy, he's crazy over you and you for him."

"As you will be by your, Cerys."

"I know, I can't believe how much I miss her already and it's only been a day since! It's like a whirlwind, blowing me insane."

"She said the same thing." Triss laughed. "You know, you can see her anytime you want, baby girl."

"I know, but I am needed here. I need to be here…"

"So stubborn...how's your sister?"

"She's fed, I mashed some fruits and she loved it. Been sleeping an awful lot though."

"I know." Triss mumbled, "I need to tell him soon, Ciri."

"She's fine, you need to sit and relax a bit before you say anything to him. I'll try and prepare something."

"You? Prepare something?!"

"Eh, never said it'll be safe and I did say 'try'."

"Let me help you, we'll make something together." Triss whispered. "Craving anyone?"

"Triss!"

"I meant anything?" Triss laughed

Cirilla stared as the enchantress shook her head in playful apology. They both stood when Geralt approached them, then halted, rubbing his neck. He extended his arm to hug her and Cirilla held onto him, much more affectionate than usual.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, I just missed you, that's all."

"Ciri?"

"What?" Cirilla answered "I do Geralt, a lot."

She broke her squeeze, then, knocking his shoulder, she pushed past the witcher making her way to the larder ahead of Triss. Geralt gestured, calling the enchantress over. He waited, searching her face as she strode towards him, then halted, leaning her head in the witcher's shoulder. Without heeled slippers or boots, she was much shorter, her head snugly touched his arm. She took him by his waist, pulling in a soft silent embrace. Geralt had noticed her smile, it was corrupted, wrong, the small yet distinguishable crook over her mouth when their eyes met and spoke her heart. The witcher knew Triss well, no one would have questioned such a radiant smile in that moment, say him. In her eyes, those cornflower blue windows into her heart, held a despairing aura.

"Geralt, I'm sorry, I am so sorry…"

"Stop it, Triss! I won't have that look in your eyes." He growled, his deep voice penetrated her body, stopping her very thought. "Rosina is alright."

"You knew what happened?!" Triss asked. Geralt lifted her head and her frontage calmness crumbled into a grimace and she began to cry. "You should be angry...you should say something, rebuke me, call me stupid, Geralt, because that's what I am. I endangered our child, because a priestess pushed me about that garden. I took Rosi along, I swear I had no idea she'd be so drawn to that place."

"I can't be furious at you now and, no, it's not my mutation, Triss. Rita knew, she told Keira what happened and asked her to tell me before you arrived."

"Don't look at me with those loving eyes! How can you look at me and feel no anger for what I did? I made a mistake, but it could've easily ended terribly. I…I'll die if anything happens to my baby." She shouted quite firmly.

"I can't do it, Triss."

"Damn you, witcher, I'd rather an honest scowl from you to that!"

"I know."

Cirilla ran out of the kitchen to their loud fussing. She wore an apron, and on any other day the witcher would've laughed but he didn't. Geralt gestured her with a simple nod of his head. Rosi had woken up, her soft cries drew the sorceress' gaze but he held her back. His deep voice quickly calmed the child, he but uttered her name and she fell silent.

"Ciri, take Rosi and go, Triss and I need to be alone."

"No, Ciri, please, no…stay. I need you to say it, Geralt, tell me what I want to hear…as I stand here now, only you can make me believe it."

"I felt you, even though I knew you weren't here, I felt the three of you. Rosi did that. How? I don't know, I'm not a mage, so I can't explain it. You're worried, but…" Geralt had seen her cry many times before, but this was different, her soft sobs and tears caused him pain as he mumbled. His thoughts were so loud, they seeped to her and the sorceress heard him as though he'd spoken to her. _You're afraid Rosi was affected. I know what lengths you'd go to before allowing her to be harmed…I know you and Ciri will find a way, too._

 _We have, me and Ciri, Geralt._ She replied in thought. _You can't imagine what happened in Skellige… Come here, Ciri, I know you're listening._ Triss lifted her head and gazed at Cirilla. She'd been eavesdropping on their thoughts, a skill learned from the enchantress, though her methods were crude, unrefined.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be silly, that was very good, though I could still detect it, the moment you began to listen." She whispered as Geralt let her go. Triss walked to them and took Rosina into her arms, before gently resting her body on the floor. He sat near them, inching closer, touching Rosina's feet as she suckled, frantically kicking him away.

Triss smiled, entranced, watching his playful tug on Rosina's tiny feet, then she placed her on the floor, holding her hands just behind to brace her fall. The sorceress was exposed, her robe hung across her shoulder, yet his eyes never strayed from his child. Rosina leaned to the side and Triss lurched forward to catch her fall, but Geralt quickly blocked her path. She frowned, then tried to push past him, though her panic quickly faded as the girl twisted her body, rolling and pushing her hands to right herself. She turned on her tummy, palms on the floor then lifted herself slowly at five months and some weeks. Triss covered herself as Rosina reached forward on her hands to mimic her father and Cirilla, who had joined them on the floor. She watched for a moment as Geralt sat gazing at his child, Rosina's hands were unsteady, uncertain, her little blue eyes focused on him, smile across her face, as she rocked her body forward and back.

"Come." He mumbled.

"She's too young for that." Cirilla whispered, then raised her head in surprise when Rosina moved her hands forward. She began to move herself backward, away from them.

The enchantress let out an animated scream, a moment of excitement and pride, as Rosina's face dissolved, distraught, her lips quivered as she gently laid her body on the floor, squeezing her fist shut. Triss ran her fingers through her daughter's hair to soothe her, as Geralt urged her not to pick up the child. The witcher scooted his body away, towards the dining table, calling the sorceress to him and Cirilla. As she moved, Rosina followed, lifting her body. She crawled, hesitantly at first, then in a sprint to reach them. He snatched her into his arms, pressing her against his body as her laughter echoed to his voice. Triss' eyes drifted to the crumbled pieces of parchments on the floor and the folded notes on the table, the seal on the first letter was foreign, nothing she recognized, but it would have to wait. She hugged them both for a moment, it felt long like a day had gone by, yet it was but a moment, then she and Cirilla stood and walked to the kitchenette.

Together they prepared a meal, as Rosina followed him into the kitchen, then followed Cirilla when she left them to set the table for two. Triss stood at the table, feet crossed, when he held her waist. She'd been humming a tune, but stopped as Geralt leaned across her shoulder. She fed him from her tray, just as Cirilla walked in on them. She had no plans to join them, as she took Rosina in her arms, then made her way to the parlor and placed the letters above the fireplace. She'd set a bottle of fine wine on the table, something the witcher had requested. Cirilla would have them dine together, alone, absent any interruption, a fine outing. She drew the curtains open, the moon was up, she quickly extinguished the candles, dimming the light. She poked the fireplace with an iron rod to dim its glow even further, then slipped away leaving them both.

"I'd prefer something more solitary…the cliffs maybe…"

"But this is much better." Triss replied, cutting his words. "I love that girl."

"Yeah." He mumbled. He leaned forward, then opened the bottle of wine, pouring them both a goblet. "You can't feed Rosi after drinking this."

"I know that, she's already fed." Triss took a sip.

As he ate, she rested her elbows on the table gazing at him. Opening her mouth as he brought his fork forward and fed her from his plate. She repeated the gesture, then drank the entire goblet. "Fine wine, good food, and the man I love, all in one setting."

"The food is good, but I'd rather have you." Geralt mumbled.

"Pour me another drink, will you?"

"Mmhmm." He held the bottle offering to fill her goblet.

"Don't do anything sneaky, Geralt." Triss warned, smiling as she gazed at his eyes. He grinned, then shifted his hand, pouring wine down her robe onto her breast.

She gasped, placed her goblet down. Before she could lift her eyes, he'd left his seat and reached her. Geralt offered to clean the mess he'd made, and when she accepted, the witcher placed his mouth between her breast, slurping. Chuckling, Triss hid her face, surprised by his play. She smiled, biting her lips and holding his head to her body as he treaded further down her chest.

 _I knew he'd do something like this. It's so lovely._

Her laughter brought Cirilla and Rosina out ending their play. Geralt stood nervously as she stared, then shrugged his shoulders toward her. Cirilla pointed as the enchantress took the crumpled parchments from the floor and unfurled them. She began to read his hearted attempts to write her a love note. Her lips curled into a smile as she read his first attempt.

 _Dear Triss,_

 _I've missed you. With Rosi, Ciri and you gone, I_ —

 _My Triss…Dear wife…My little fox… He actually tried to get it right._ She thought, then lifted her gaze as Cirilla sat at the table beside them.

"'My little fox', really, Geralt?"

"Hmm."

"Read it aloud, will you?" Ciri mumbled.

"Geralt?" Triss chuckled, to get the witcher's approval.

"Go ahead. She wants to hear it, so just read it." He said. Cirilla had seen the letter and crumpled parchments, but she did not read them, while the witcher and his sorceress were frolicking in the bedroom. She was eager to learn its contents, listening eagerly when Triss began to read his letter.

 _My dearest Triss,_

 _I've always wanted to write you a good letter, but nothing I do could possibly match your prose and the feelings you churn with your letters. I've read them when I'm alone, or on a hunt, but it seems I have trouble finding the right words to give my reply. What can I say to my wife, a woman who's given me more than I deserve? You know what I feel, you know me better than anyone else. I know what I'm feeling now, but I find myself staring at an almost blank page, thinking about the little things that draw me to you. I could list them all, but my mind keeps going back to your hair falling across you face as you sleep...your eyes, those eyes that never fail to brighten your face when you smile...the soft wrinkles in your dress when you walk, swaying your body. You know what I mean. It's different when we're alone, only I get to see that..._

"There are things I do just for your eyes, witcher." She paused, smiling as she scanned the parchment.

 _...As I sit here, apart from you, Rosi, and now even Ciri, I have all the time to remember my life, before you were a part of my every thought. Before I continue, I have a confession to make. There's another woman in my life now to challenge you and Ciri. She's beautiful, tiny, but strong. She looks more like her mother than me and that's a good thing. While you lay asleep in our bed at night, I'd sneak into her bedroom on restless nights, just to watch her sleep._

"You're forgiven for your transgressions, Geralt." Triss said, then smiled and continued the letter.

 _I was thinking today, how I felt when I woke in Kaer Morhen, seeing you, not knowing who you were, but feeling the way I did. You tried to talk about my past and I told you I wasn't ready. No memories or past, but you, you felt...right, familiar. You stayed with me as my memories returned. You were always there. When I think back, now, all I see is you. You saw us before I imagined it. My heart wants nothing else, my nights are dull without the luster of your beauty and love. I could always share with you the things I could say to no one else, not even Dandelion. I've grown in ways I never thought possible for a witcher and now I fear I'll lose you to this war. I want to be closer, so you'll never forget what we have together. I know I can never give you everything, Triss, but I try to show you. I want to give you more, much more. I grew a garden for you, it's simple, but I have naught else to give that could truly show you what I feel. My words make no sense, but I'll write them anyway, and maybe you can decipher them, like you so easily do to me with your smile. Do you remember my promise? I said, we'd be together, get our happy ending someday. I know we will, so I hope you'll continue to smile until we get there. Who would've thunk we'd have this, together, with Ciri and Rosi? We wanted a home surrounded by children, remember? I know you'd like that chance and I think I want that too, someday. I miss you, Triss. There, I said it. The way you nuzzle against my body at night, the touch of your hair on my skin, your scent...I long for that stare in your eyes when something amuses you, even that crestfallen frown when something is amiss and worrying, because you always look to me, as though I am the only one in your world who could make things right._

Triss called him to her side, just to have him close, and Geralt rested his hand on her shoulder. She found it, gently squeezing, "Thank you."

"My thoughts are written here for you to see, Triss." Geralt mumbled and she nodded.

 _I'm a witcher and I'll remain yours, if you'll have me, forever. I'm not as skilled with romantic words and flowery prose as you, or Dandelion, but I've thought of you every moment of every day since you and Rosi left my side. When I sleep, my mind plays memories of us. We'd sit around the fireplace, Ciri telling us more stories of her hunts. I'm proud of her, I know you are too. It's torture when I close my eyes. She left, to follow you. I think Ciri started to miss you and Rosi, so she followed. She asked me to go with her, but there was something I needed to do here. She loves you, I love you, I've said it so many times, yet each time I say it, I feel as though my words are inadequate. You need to stop running and be the mother, just be there for her, as you are now and everything will fall into place. She's older now, and it matters to her. I know Ciri's important to you and you to her. Stop being unsure of yourself because of...hmm, don't keep Ciri at arm's length or you will lose your bond, and I know you don't want that._

"Do you think, I came this far to let you go now? Ciri and I...I realized how much a fool I was. She's my daughter, Geralt...she's my heart. Come here, Ciri, you'll forgive me won't you?" Triss whispered, then kissed Cirilla's cheek.

"Stop it." Cirilla smiled.

"Your words are far more romantic than Dandelion's, Geralt." The enchantress paused, she tugged on his arm and brought his mouth to hers. "I'm yours, my heart beats for you alone and I will mend yours forever. I'll never let you go, I love you too much."

"Love you too." Geralt mumbled as she read on.

 _I could sit here and drown myself in thoughts of your warmth. I'll always kiss and wipe away your tears, though I hope to never see you shed them. With you and Rosi gone, I find myself able to think of nothing else, save the way you talk, the way your body moves across our bedroom, enchanting my senses. I don't deserve you, but for reasons I can't answer, your love is mine. You could've found a better man to care for your heart, but you chose me. I'm not perfect, Triss, but you make everything feel perfect. Rosi is incredible, she's everything I dreamt and more, as is this life we have. I hope my gift reaches your heart in a way my dull words could not...but I still fear it's not enough. Miss you more than I can say in words, but you will always be my fox. Rosi's absence is painful, unfamiliar and I have no words to describe it. I need to hear your voice, her voice...so be careful, and come back soon._

 _Yours, Geralt._

 _P.S. Come home with our little girl and bring Ciri with you, we have a contract she'd like. Drag her if you have to._

"You told on me?" Ciri shouted.

"Mmhmm. It's true, you missed them."

"So did you."

"Yeah, not denying it."

Triss finished the letter, then carefully folded it. She violently pulled him across the table, kissed him, then pushed him away and took the second parchment, an unfinished letter addressed to Barnabas-Basil Foulty, the majordomo of their vineyard. She began to read...

 _Greetings B.B.,_

 _It's been too long, majordomo, since we last spoke. Triss and I regularly receive your reports on the progress of the vineyard and she's taken a keen interest in them, though I suspect she's become more the wine connoisseur than me now, thanks to your many conversations and pointers. I remember your lengthy discussions on winery techniques, and the look on her face as you discussed the vineyard and her thoughts on more renovations. She's gathered quite the collection and arrangement of wines, here in Kovir. I'm certain you had something to do with the variety of rare years, but there is still something missing._

 _Triss and Ciri are looking forward to a summer at Corvo Bianco, once this matter in Kovir is settled. I'm sure, by now, the news has reached Toussaint about the situation, but the reason for my letter is more of a personal nature, witchers are not known for politics. As I have confidence in your ability to care for the vineyard 'without my meddling', as Triss would put it, I'll simply say we need a shipment of wines, including our finest. I'll leave the selections to you, but do not forget the significance of the year 1275. There is also the matter of new wines from the vineyard. I want you to oversee two new flavors, specifically a red and a white wine, something soft, rare, exclusively for us. I'll make suggestions, but my wife has a unique appreciation for wine, and I want something true to the persona of our girls, Cirilla and Rosina…_

She'd reached the end. Geralt turned his gaze, he'd shown a side, an eagerness, she hadn't seen before. Triss took a quill and began to write. Her hand moved with a purpose as she put her thoughts into words. An awkward grin gripped Cirilla's face as the witcher scooted his chair forward to get a glimpse of what his sorceress had written.

 _Hey, B.B.,_

 _Please, don't listen to Geralt. Our conversations were refreshing, I learned so much about wines, the vineyards and, of course, I enjoyed watching your games of gwent with him. Maybe I'll play the next time we meet. Extend my greetings to Marlene, will you?. Things are hectic here in Kovir, so forgive me for not replying sooner to your reports about the vineyard. Tell Marlene her cooking's been one of my true pleasures. Oh, I borrowed her recipes to make something sweet for my husband. I hope she doesn't mind, I didn't quite get them right. I know everything is in order, so I look forward to our visit in the near future. Sadly, we will be missing the Feast of Wine Vat this year, as it's already September_ _and October is almost upon us. It would've been Rosina's first visit to Toussaint, and from your last correspondence, I know Marlene and the others are eager to meet her. I'm certain she's eager to meet all of you. I had such a wonderful time there with you all, when last I visited._

 _Now, onto my husband's request. He was right, I do have a rather unique request for the new wines, I was thinking, perhaps we could use some rare varieties, pinot blanc or gris for the white wine, and for the red I'd suggest pinot noir or grenache noir, with a hint of Riesling, for the flavor, in both varieties. Pinot noir is a bit difficult to grow and blend, but the result should be excellent. Yes, Barnabas, I know Riesling is a white wine, but indulge me. We want something supple, smooth and balanced to reflect our girls. Split the fermentation process. I am curious to know your thoughts. Be careful with the yeast, we want a unique flavor, but nothing so strong it takes away the feel. I know I shouldn't have to say that, but I'm eager! Perhaps you can requisition special barrels made of rare oak harvested in Nazair or Ofier?_

 _I am going to commit sacrilege and ask you blend each wine with others, without losing the color and unique flavors. Use a combination of Sepremento and White Wolf, in different amounts. I want to sample each before we decide, so you can use a unique label for now. We intend to name them after both our girls. Zireal White, flavored with a hint of strawberries, peaches, white pears, and Rosina Red, sweetened with strawberries, watermelons and honeysuckle. Cirilla is a bit wild and feisty, she's bold but she has such a sweetness to her, and Rosina is too young, but she's a tad mysterious, spicy and intriguing, yet with a beautiful softness that is gripping to all who see her. That should give you something to work with, and I can't wait to sample them. When you send the new shipments, please do not forget the significance of the years 1267, 1270, and 1275. At least twenty bottles of each year for our cellar, and your finest selection of fine wines for the Koviri royal house, send us the best and rarest wines you can find. I know you have your head tilted and your eyes raised, 1275 vintage haven't quite aged yet, so instead of bottles, just a few barrels, perhap? Should you need additional funds, visit the Vivaldi bank in Beauclair. Secure as much funds as required and make the necessary renovations to the rest of the buildings on the grounds as well, please._

 _Regards,_

 _Triss and Geralt_

 _P.S. The 14th of February and 7th March, 1275 are very special dates._ _And B.B. build me a garden, a maze, then place a nude statue at its center. Forgive me, I jest. I'll make Geralt tell you all about it someday. Tell Marlene I truly miss her cooking. Lastly, I promise to pack light when next we visit, so I don't litter the house with my things._

 *****][*****

When Triss finished, she and Geralt took a long bath, then sat in the parlor, windows open, the cool air blowing, a sign of the autumn and winter approaching. Geralt lay on her lap as she caressed his face, watching Cirilla crawl on the flow with Rosina following close behind. She lay on her belly when tired, only to follow each time her elder sister moved. Triss told the elven tale of the frog and lark, then Geralt told the tale of his journey into the land of fables. Cirilla and Rosina both rested against the enchantress' chest, she ran her fingers across their necks until they fell asleep, then carefully tucked them on a tanned rug and placed an enchantment to keep Rosina away from the fireplace. She charmed the doors and windows, barring them shut, as she and Geralt took a midnight saunter. In her witcher's arms, she could rest, escaping the uncertainties that haunted her thoughts, as they lay beneath the sky. It had been some time since they last visited this place. She reminisced about the night he'd asked her to marry him.

 _There. Right there._ Triss thought. They sat just a stone's throw from where they rested against rocks.

The chill wind against their skin, the cool stone against her thigh as she placed her head in his chest, his warmth soaring through her like a thousand suns. She could feel and hear his heart beating, the slow calm rise and fall of his chest as he took short soft breaths, then she felt Geralt's mouth grace her skin. Something he'd done time and time again. She lifted her head, dragging her face along his scarred flesh. His eyes had drifted up towards the stars, so she waited until they sunk down to find hers, and when that moment came, the enchantress felt his love anew. She had no reason to want the smell of the evening air, his body against her skin was enough.

"There is another letter from Roche."

"I know, I saw it, but I have no desire to read a letter that will surely spoil such a beautiful day."

"True, it's beautiful, but nothing is more beautiful than this moment." Geralt mumbled.

"Autumn is here...a month or less and winter will be here, Geralt."

"Yeah, the cold, longer nights, bed, more bed."

"Yes, witcher, more bed."

"One more thing, Count Beledal, a friend…"

"The name sounds familiar...the one you met in Toussaint?"

"Mmhmm, he wrote me a letter, you should read it. His daughter was injured, she fell from her mare some twelve years ago, can't walk or move anymore. He paints for her, 'a window to the outside world', he said. I know not much can be done, but…"

"You want me to try?"

"Yeah, everything he's said about the girl reminded me of Ciri. The same free spirit. He said a sorceress named Elisa had some success with remedies."

"I've heard of her, not an acquaintance, hmm... Twelve years is a long time, there's muscle degeneration for one…" Triss whispered, "I will try, but time is not on our side."

"I think the girl would like Ciri, her father said she likes his stories and paintings about me. Ciri is a witcher, so she might take to her as a friend."

"I can't promise anything, but I will arrangements to meet them, I'm certain one of the other mages at New Aretuza is a close acquaintance of Elisa." She answered, then swung her legs across his body. "Now, I have my own request. I know you'd be at my side, it'd be honor to have my husband…my best friend and my lover, beside me. I want nothing, say one thing." Triss whispered.

"Anything."

"Stay here, just stay in Pont Vanis, care for our baby and wait for me, when I go to the east with the others to deal with Rado—"

"No!" Geralt replied without hesitation, interrupting the sorceress.

"Please." She pleaded.

"I won't, Ciri will care for Rosi, you are not doing this alone. I lost you once, I saw your name carved on that stone, I won't read that again, Triss. I scrolled through those names, then I reached yours..."

"Geralt?"

"No!"

"Please, love, I'm begging you to stay! Things have changed and it's no longer just you and me." Triss whispered, "I don't want to lose you, I don't want you to lose who you are, no matter how noble it seems. I know you want to protect me, but I don't want you involved in this war."

"I'm not discussing this, I'll be by your side, no matter where you go." Geralt said looking up into her eyes, "Ciri will be here, she has to."

 _So damn stubborn...Ciri is just like you, flat out refused to stay home._ "You'll not like what I suggest next, witcher."

"Meaning?"

"Rita and Keira will be joining us in the east as well, I have no one I can trust. There's Alina, but the girl is young. Phil, I don't trust with my baby, her motives are obscure…"

"I know what you're about to say and I don't want Yennefer near my daughter."

"You can't have it both ways, you can't say 'no' to me, then dismiss my solutions." Triss frowned. "Yennefer wouldn't harm our baby, you know that."

"Yes, I know that...still doesn't matter. I don't want her to have any role in Rosi's life, if I can avoid it."

"We can't avoid this. Ciri already refused to stay. She was a bit more dramatic, I know she's afraid that something will happen to me, and trying to change her mind is impossible, so I am asking my husband. I'll beg, do anything you ask, Geralt. I don't want her to have this blemish on her conscious, she's seen and been through so much already, I just want her to do what she wants."

"What if what she wants is to be by your side, on some battlefield, soaked in blood and entrails?"

"No! I don't want that for her, I'd never want that…"

"That's it, then? We sit here and wait, far away from you? If I have to read your name on another obelisk...I can't, don't ask me to."

"I won't leave you, I have too much to live for. I have you, and our girl." Triss spoke, smiling faintly. She felt his arms squeeze a bit tighter, just a bit.

"Don't speak of death, I've seen it and felt that cold emptiness lurking just behind every sword swing, every claw and teeth. Forgive me, I won't let you go alone.

"Keira, Rita...that other sorceress, Evelyne, one of them can care for Rosi."

"Geralt, they are fighting for their lives. If we lose to Radovid there's nowhere left for mages, this is it, this is our home now. They won't sit out of this fight, and I can't ask them to to look after my child."

"Rosi will come with us then, we don't need Yennefer, or anyone else."

"You can't be serious. Carry our baby to war? So what am I to do, strap her to my back...no, maybe your back, while people burn and scream all around us. Are you insane?! I remember Sodden, Geralt, I remember the carnage, there was a scar right here, you kissed it, so I know you remember."

"I don't have the answers, Triss. Foltest's war with La-Valette was stupid, just selfish nobles bickering, but Radovid's war is not. Sometimes, we have to take sides."

"Noble to a fault, I need to know our child is safe. I don't care what happens to me, so long as she's safe, you and Ciri are safe. Will you just bury your pride for a moment and listen to me?" Triss asked, pulling his face to hers.

"Hmm." Geralt mumbled, she knew to give him time, change the topic and let him ponder it, yet the subtle shifting of her body, the way she shook her feet to concentrate, told him she had something on her mind.

"You don't have to answer now." The enchantress said quietly.

"What is it?" Geralt grunted.

"Why do you ask that?"

"Triss, you're shaking your feet. I know you have something you want to say."

"Alright I have one more thing to ask. That little girl you saved, Millie...with everything that's happened with my girls recently, I've been thinking about her, a lot. I don't know what she looks like, but I've imagined it...I found the picture she made for you."

"Poor girl had a hard life."

"I want to meet her, just to make sure she's safe. What do you think? Will you accompany me to find her?"

"Things are happening quickly. Soon, I'll have to deal with you being in harm's way again…" Geralt paused, "You sure it's smart to travel so deep into…"

"So, you are saying 'no' then?"

"No, not saying 'no', but..."

"This war will spread; things will certainly get more difficult. It's just a silly worry, I know, but I'll feel much better when I know she's well." Triss mumbled, then fell silent when Geralt kissed her lips. "Is that a 'yes', then?"

"Mmhmm."

"Thank you, Geralt."

"Anytime."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think I am always looking forward to improving my writing and ideas.**

* * *

 **If my story offends your CANON, I DON'T CARE.** See my profile and read my first rule. Don't like it? Too bad. This story was written for people who enjoy creativity, people like me. **If I hurt your feelings by doing certain things in this story, just remember, you are free to go and read something else.** I know it's a surprise to you but its true. **Cheers**


	27. Promises

**Chapter 27: Promises**

 _ **September 7, 1275...Pont Vanis.**_

It was dark, a storm had caught them on the cliffs. The rain fell in torrents, interrupted only by the violent gusts of cold air, yet Triss wanted to remain there. She stood, then helped Geralt to his feet. Her eyes rose toward the night sky as the biting rain fell like shards of glass. He brought his face over hers and kissed her lips. His rain soaked hair fell against her cheeks, cold rain ran along their faces down to their joined lips. A smile spread across her face from freckled cheek to cheek. Theirs clothes were soaked, the night was beautiful, even in the storm, and they'd returned drenched. As Geralt opened the door to their home, he clung to her side to give her warmth.

"You're shivering." He muttered.

"Cold."

Just inside the parlor, Cirilla stood holding a cloth in hand, she had waited for them. She laughed, as Geralt averted his gaze, then Triss chuckled when she threw the towel at his face so they'd dry themselves. He quietly shifted his body, rubbing his neck.

"Where's Rosi?"

"Asleep, so keep your voices down." Cirilla said in a whisper, then stood back and placed her hands on her sides.

"That's my shirt, Ciri."

"Not anymore. This one is mine, and if you take it back I'll take another."

"I like that shirt." He growled.

"Mmhmm, me too." Cirilla replied. "Have Triss get you another."

"Argh, keep it...it smells like you soaked it with fragrance. Why do you need that much to sleep?"

"Mind your own business!" She shouted, her face flushed as she tried to flee.

"Wait, Ciri." Triss called to her, reaching forward to grab her arm before she could get away. She kissed her on the cheek and smile. As she let her hands slip, the enchantress whispered. "Have fun, and extend my love."

"Mmhmm, don't stay up too late, you two." Cirilla said playfully. She yawned, raising her arms into the air in a stretch. "...and don't wake Zizi with your..."

"Yes, Ciri." The sorceress replied, as Geralt stood silent. "We promise to be quiet. I am exhausted, cold and wet."

"I don't care if you're quiet, just don't wake her, she's exhausted. Followed me everywhere, crawling and laughing at every and anything.." Cirilla mumbled. "Night."

"Goodnight, love, we'll see you when we wake. Don't be late, we have more lessons to discuss, there are things I need to teach you." Triss mumbled as Geralt's eyes followed them, confused. Cirilla wore his shirt as she had always done, her feet were bare, yet her words were anything but that of someone intending on sleep.

"I won't...and yes, I promise." She grinned, waving her hands as the enchantress walked towards the door where the witcher stood.

"Sometimes, she behaves like the mother." Triss mumbled, then began to wipe Geralt's face. He pulled the cloth from her hands and swung it across his neck, then swooped her off her feet.

"Tell me what happened in Skellige."

"Why?"

"Curious."

"Alright. Well, I was surprised, delighted, when Ciri appeared out of nowhere. I was in audience with Cerys when Rita told me she'd arrived. I hugged her and she returned it, squeezing me as though she hadn't seen me in months. She looked so much like you in her armor, so strong."

"Ciri wanted to see you. Still afraid to admit what's happening, huh?"

"Admit it? I'm living it, aren't I?."

"You're bonding with her." Geralt mumbled, then paused in the doorway and she swung her feet. He opened the door, to the bedroom and entered.

"She's my daughter, isn't she? I know you wanted this to happen sooner, but I was afraid of my own...inadequacies, Geralt. I'm sorry I took so long to embrace this."

"No, it's good, Ciri needs that support sometimes. I'm with you, Triss, together..."

"I know, but she also needs her space. I don't want to suffocate her and be just a motherly figure, I am also her sister, if she needs one. Rosi is too young for Ciri to confide in. I'll be her friend when she needs me to, I promised her that."

"You are more than a sister to her, always were." Geralt said. He placed her down, then walked across the room. The witcher donned some dried britches, then lay in bed, watching as she sat on the cushioned bench by the mirror. "It's good, just be yourself. When Ciri left me in Carreras, she said she felt as if she was in my shadow."

"She knows we trust her."

"It's easy to rush to her aid every time she's in trouble, but if we showed any lack of confidence in her, Ciri will have doubts about herself. That's the worse thing we can do, we'll be there to rescue her if she needs to be rescued, but running to her when there's the slightest hint of trouble, not giving her a chance to do things herself, will certainly make her feel stifled. I need her to know we believe in her, and she can always come to us." Triss replied. She'd gone to him. The enchantress ran her finger across his face, then gently flicked his chin.

"Know what you mean. Hurry up." Geralt mumbled.

"Just a moment, and don't rush me, Geralt." She said, returning to the mirror.

"Putting on your face before bed?"

"What face? Geralt, I have no need for such nonsense, what you see is what you get." Triss whispered.

"Mmhmm. Don't think you need that anyway."

"Why would I need to change my look? I'm simply freshening up a bit, then I'll wear something nice and you can hold me, maybe even tell me a story before we sleep."

Triss wore a sand colored flora chemise, a mix of delicate embroidery and lacework charm that hugged her waist and hips. Her witcher could see her body through the fabric while she tousled her hair, seducing him with her scent. She donned a short sultry robe, elegant and enchanting, with a laced front. Her thighs and shapely legs left him fixed, ogling. The sorceress unlaced it, letting her robe fall away at her side, then rolled it and threw it at his face. Geralt caught it and took a subtle whiff, before placing it beside his pillow.

 _Strawberries, sweet strawberries...her fragrance._ "Come on." He growled as she leaned, slumped against the bedpost, biting her lips, staring into his witcher eyes. "Get in bed."

"Giving me orders?" Triss asked.

"No, I wouldn't dare." Geralt answered. He grinned, then rested his arms behind his head, relaxing as she stared at him. "You want to see Millie, don't you?"

"I want to make sure she's safe. You know how these things get, war causes hardship, food becomes scarce, and children are the first to go hungry. Kovir is the exception, with its wealth. I'm not noble, love, but I am not without a heart."

"There is the Triss I know. Think it's time I become the Grandmaster of the Order of the Flaming Rose?"

"And I the High Priestess of Melitele?" She slipped a wry smile, then climbed into their bed and crawled to his waiting arms. "All the things we've shared, things you said about our future, even jokingly, leave me wanting...so don't tease."

"I'm not." Geralt mumbled. "Triss?"

"Yes."

"We'll get there. Our happy ending, I'll give it to you, just need a little more time." He whispered, then lifted his head when they heard Cirilla slip away, the rustling in her bedroom meant she'd teleported away. "Ciri…"

"Yes, it's Ciri." Triss answered, pressing him down as he tried to lift his body. "Lay down, she's a big girl."

"She's gone."

"Yes, she's gone. She'll be back in the morning. Don't be so shocked, she's not a child anymore."

 _Her scent is different, she's acting strange, running off..._ Geralt thought to himself. "So, what else happened on Skellige?"

"You wouldn't believe all of it if I told you. After Ciri and I embraced…" Triss snickered, "I retired to my bedchambers to rest a bit. That night, our young Queen threw a, let's say...eventful lavish feast. You already know about the garden, so I don't want to relive that. We visited Skjall's grave, paid our respects, then Ciri and I spent the day soaking in the sun on the beach. It was refreshing, needed to clear my thoughts."

"You skipped the part when Yennefer threw her wine in your face, or is that another way you sorceresses greet each other?" Geralt asked, his voice sounded dull, weary and needing rest. "Can't imagine why you'd want her to look after Rosi."

 _Dammit, Rita._ "Rita...I'd hoped she wouldn't tell you all that, Geralt. I'll never keep secrets from you, but I don't want such things to fester. Beside, it's not about what I want, it's about what's safe for our child. I made an error in judgement….to make our situation less awkward, I asked Ciri to sit between myself and Yennefer…"

"Bad move."

"You think? Our girl burst into tears. It was as though everything she held bottled inside suddenly burst to the surface. I felt so angry with myself..." Triss whispered. "That night...everything happened so quickly. I just couldn't do it anymore, I couldn't look into Ciri's eyes and see those tears I caused. I went after her, I tore down every wall and admitted what I've felt all along. I needed a drink after that and Yen offered hers. She bathed me in wine, no doubt angry, but I didn't care. Stop frowning, Geralt, I did ask for more wine."

"Triss..."

"I tried to smooth things before leaving, you know? I can almost feel your doubt…"

"Hmm."

"Stop it, I know your fears, witcher, but you know I'll do the unthinkable to keep you and our girls safe. I want to keep you safe from the storm, just as you wish to keep me safe from it. I trust you, I know you'll always be at my side, but our baby's safety comes before my own. We'll find a solution together, we always do."

"Yeah." Geralt squeezed her hips, then clasped his arms tightly around her and they found each other's warmth.

"Tell me a story, Geralt." Triss whispered into his ears, then planted her lips on his hair. She held him close, hands in his hair, as the witcher buried his head in her chest. He looked tired, half-asleep, while she stroked his neck. He opened his eyes, then mumbled the beginnings of a story, but he was quickly asleep before he'd had finished. "Good night, Geralt. I want my love to be a tune you've never heard. I'll give you everything you've longed for, and you'll remain the cradle that nestles my yearning heart."

"Love you too." He murmured from his sleep with a small sigh.

 _I love you, witcher._ She thought, gazing at his face calmly resting.

 *****][*****

They'd slept until mid morning when she opened her eyes. Their child lay on Geralt's bare chest, her small hands and small prickly nails, curled in a fist against him. The witcher had tucked them both against his body, he'd gone into Rosina's bedroom sometime during the night and brought her to their bed. It had finally stopped raining and the clouds parted revealing the orange glow of the sun. Triss touched her baby's cheeks and she smiled, still in her own dream, then clung to her mother's finger. She kissed them both, before climbing from bed. Her chemise had slipped down her shoulder as they'd moved during the night. Gently running her hand along her arm, she pulled on the strings, then wrapped her body in a warm robe and opened the window to gaze at the roses while letting in the morning air. She'd feared they would succumb to the gusty winds, or the icy rain, yet their beautiful hue hadn't been touched. The gentle susurration of the autumn breeze, carried leaves in the soft gusts tousling her hair, taking her fragrance across the room as she pushed the windows open, propping them. The warmth of the sun had dulled, the summer heat had faded, leached into the ground like water after a storm. Far beyond the garden, the grass, still yellowing for the autumn sun, swayed. August had turned to September, and the bushes danced with the few newly fallen leaves. The sun had risen to erased all trace of the stormy night, as she cast a spell on the runes she held, then tossed them through the window, across the garden.

"Awake already?" Geralt's voice pricked at her.

"Good morning." Triss whispered, turning to look at him.

"You didn't have to do that. They'll be there every morning for you to see."

"I know." She answered. Behind her, the rose garden looked as beautiful as ever, absent any sign of the harsh rains from the night before. She leaned her back against the window sill, then pulled her hair from her face.

"Thanks to Keira. Her remedy worked. They've already weathered a few storms."

"Just a precaution, Geralt."

A day hadn't even passed since he revealed the Roses of Remembrance, a garden of them. She could feel the essences radiating from them, magic, yet it was their meaning that drew her to them. He grew them, he'd made them for her. As she gazed at them, her fears that the cold winds and icy rains would rob her of their beauty, were laid to rest. Geralt couldn't move, not while Rosina still lay asleep against his chest. The witcher dared not wake his daughter; like his sorceress, she was fire when riled. He gazed down, watching her soft breathing, listening to the very sound of her body, her racing heartbeat. Triss held his hand, keeping it from her skin, while she kissed him then left the witcher in bed. She made her way to the kitchen. Cirilla had already returned, she was wearing the same shirt from the night before, collar raised high, her hair tangled. Triss could smell a familiar scent, on her body, Cerys' scent, there was nothing subtle about it, as Cirilla stood at the counter churning more batter.

 _If I can smell that, Geralt certainly can too_. She smiled.

"Good morning." Cirilla said, her voice lively as she spun around gracefully.

"Morning. Sleep well?"

"Not really, we were up all night. It'd only been a day and she acted as though I was gone for a year." Cirilla answered, biting a bit of fruit, then she held it to the sorceress mouth.

Triss took a bite, the smell of ginger was on Cirilla's fingers. as the enchantress pulled the wooden cutting board covered with onions, garlic and spices. "And you?"

"I missed her too, of course...and the moment I left her side I started to feel sick. I miss her even now, as I'm standing here. I don't know...maybe I could bring her here, we'd spend the night together?"

"Are you asking or hinting in hopes I'd encourage you to do something saucy?" Triss asked

"A bit of both...but Geralt would—"

"You already know what he'd say, because I'd say the same thing. If she makes you happy, Ciri, Geralt and I will support you—"

"I know you will. I remember what you said...if he doesn't heill 'answer to you or sleep alone'.'" Cirilla whispered.

"Mmhmm, and I also know you've no reason to be so anxious. I'm certain you've nothing to fear, and he won't have to sleep alone." Triss replied, then she sighed and began to cut the the ingredients for their meal. "Stop fretting, you know your father, but, I'll tell you what...just sneak her in! I won't say a thing and I'll keep him occupied."

"It's not sneaking after I've already asked!" Cirilla laughed.

"True, it's not sneaking, but I like to think it is." Triss sniggered.

Cirilla raised her hand and lit the fire, then made the flames run wild, expecting a scolding. "I know you said I shouldn't try—"

"Well done, I see you've been practicing, against my wishes. Easy, Ciri, focus and slowly make the flame do what you want." Triss whispered, guiding Cirilla, using the moment to teach. "Why are you so insistent on learning how to use fire?"

"I don't know. You uses it, Geralt has witcher Igni, so I wanted to learn it." She replied.

"You are so eager to cook lately, something you want to tell me?"

"Not really...well...maybe I could make something for Cerys, you know? Something nice, a surprise,perhaps."

"I see. She has her cooks and…"

"Yes, but…"

"I think, she'd love that." Triss said, "Here, place these fruits over there."

"Where?"

"Just there, on the table. Geralt likes to feed me strawberries." Triss smiled. "What? Why are you staring at me?"

"Thank you for being so supporting, I worried you'd be against me and Cerys..."

"Don't be silly. Anytime, Ciri. Why would you even think such a thing? I couldn't be more proud! That smile...you've blossomed since Skellige. There! You're grinning ear to ear! Look, erase any doubts, just dive into it and don't look back. Don't be afraid to try, and never not say what's on your mind, no matter how silly it is. You're in love, that's a good thing, it's beautiful, nothing to be ashamed of."

Triss poured a bit of olive oil in a heavy pan then sat it atop the burning flame as they waited, for a moment before pouring the the contents of the tray. The sizzling sound and smoke made them both cough as they moved away from the flame. The sweet tasty smell of spices floated in the air. She'd bent at the waist, stirring, when she felt his hands touch her sides. Geralt had entered unannounced and noticed that Cirilla had backed away from him, keeping her distance. The witcher glanced at her, scrutinizing her subtle movements with his witcher eyes, and she began to blush, her face grew flushed, hoping the smell of spices would conceal her new scent.

"You smell different, Ciri...same scent from yesterday." He mumbled.

"So?!"

"Hmm, nothing, just saying..."

"'Hmm' what?! Say something more than that! Triss, tell him to say something or leave me alone!"

"Geralt!" Triss mumbled, then planted her heel down.

"Argh! What did I say?" He grunted, releasing the enchantress as Cirilla moved closer.

She squeezed past them, taking great care to avoid him, then Triss gently nudged Geralt back, away from them, as Cirilla smiled nervously. She opened the heavy door to oven made of bricks and removed the pastries she'd made. The scent was as intoxicating as any treat Triss had made, a savory uniting aroma of spicy and sweet with the hint of ginger under it all. Geralt stood, watching as they placed their faces forward cupped their hands and drew the scent to their noses. They both crossed their right foot behind the left, leaning against the thick wooden countertop, Cirilla at her right side. Little treats lined a baking tray before them, each was a crisp texture, yet their auric bodies crumpled with little effort and the gentlest bite.

"Gingerbread?" Triss whispered, gently nudging Cirilla's shoulder.

"Mmhmm, nice, aren't they?"

"Just perfect, you even gave them faces." Triss replied, sucking on her tongue. It left a tingling taste inside her mouth. Her eyes lit.

"This one is a happy face, Geralt's face, see the scar? That's Rosi's, and that one's me." Cirilla started to laugh as Triss pointed to another gingerbread treat.

"And that one?"

"Your face."

"What?!"

"It's you, see the resemblance in the hair?"

"No! That thing looks frightening!" Triss replied as they laughed together.

"You like it?"

"Uh-huh, it's rich, crumbles with the slightest bite. I love it. Geralt, could you go and check on your daughter, please?" Triss said, then turned and kissed him, brushing the crumbs from his low shaven beard.

"I want another." He mumbled.

"Another what? Kiss? You're joking! Go and get your daughter, she's awake." Triss smiled, then walked toward him. She pulled on his breeches and went for his lips with hers. "There! Now go get her, please."

"I think he knows, he keeps staring at me." Cirilla whispered, almost in panic, as Triss rested her hands on her burning cheeks.

"Brrrr." She flinched, then held the enchantress' hands. "Cold. No, don't remove them, it's nice.."

"Feels nice." The sorceress replied, looking across her shoulder. "Stop trying to listen on our conversation, witcher."

"Alright, I'm going." Geralt mumbled. He'd leaned against the wall, just outside the kitchen and out of sight, not to pry, but to ponder their awkward conversation.

They'd spared nothing, making a small feast side by side, mother and daughter, as Geralt sat in the parlor, Rosina in his arms, with Pyro at their side. The batter Cirilla had made became a dark, over-sweetened yet beautiful velvet layers of cake, covered in a fruit topping of strawberry spread. Triss placed it on the table, then she guided Cirilla through her own recipe, creating an elegant thyme cake, a childhood indulgence of sweets. She mixed it with cinnamon spiced apples slices. They heated sugar into caramel, then she carved small holes and poured it at the center of her cake.

As they took their seat at the table, Geralt laid Rosina on the floor and ordered Pyro to stand guard over the child. The wolf obeyed, then slumped next to her, allowing the child to pull on his fur, just as she did with whatever was in reach of her tiny hands. Cirilla brought the freshly baked breads to her nose taking a whiff. She ripped a smaller chunk, then stuffed it into her mouth as they moved from the kitchen, leaving the small table for the main dining table. Triss took a spoonful of strawberry jelly and made a plate for her witcher. She tried to take her seat when he pulled her down onto him.

Familiar with their playful antics, Cirilla sat, eying them, until she spoke suddenly. "Lady Margarita said there was a small chance, that it'd be risky to send someone to meet those sorceresses. I know you don't want me to go, but…"

"It's risky, true, and I'd prefer not to trade your safety, not for theirs…"

"I don't think you are..." Cirilla replied, she took a cut of meat pulling with her hands and teeth. "But…"

"Listen to me, Ciri. If you are going to do this, you have to at least listen to my plan before you go charging in, it'll give me some peace of mind."

"Alright...but you have to try this, it's so good!" Cirilla mumbled her reply, licking her fingers.

"First, don't take huge bites then speak with your mouth full, you'll choke. Second, you'll..."

"Ooaugh! Ooaugh!" Cirilla pounded on her chest, her eyes became teary.

"See, I told you not to speak with your mouth full! You're as bad as your father. Here, drink some wine." Triss said, sliding a goblet forward.

Cirilla took a large breath and interrupted, leaning her body against the table, pushing aside the tray of fruits. "I can do it, trust me."

"I know, I believe you, but can you fault me for worrying? I just got you back. I know you can do it, but, still, I'll come if you need me, alright?" Triss whispered, then sat beside them, eying Rosina and Pyro across the table. "In my lab, there is an amulet on the shelf. I made it just for you, so you're the only one who can use it. It'll alert me if you are in trouble. I can use it to help me stabilize a portal to you. Take it everywhere you go from now on. That reminds me, I have to make two others, you know who."

 _Two others? Who will she give the others to, I wonder..._ "Hmm, can't deter you, can I?"

"I'm afraid not. You'll be fine, it's just me worrying, you know how I am."

"You know, it's not safe to open a stable portal at such distances. It's risky, you could be hurt, or worse, if anything goes wrong." Cirilla said, her face holding a frown.

"Let me worry about that."

"I'm not some weak child who needs to be protected."

"No, you're not, Ciri, we didn't raise you to be weak or afraid, but we also taught you not to take foolish risks." Triss said, her elbow resting on the table with her cheeks on the backside of her hands.

She was watching them both as they ate, her gaze fixed on Cirilla, so lively and relaxed. Geralt reached for the tray filled with strawberries and her mouth watered. She swallowed and waited with a subtle smile as he dipped one into a bowl of honeyed caramel, covering its tiny seeds, then brought it to her mouth. Fresh crimson berries, sweet to perfection, as she took a bite, then wiped the edges of her mouth. She took one and fed it to him. The witcher hesitated when Cirilla began to mock them.

"Don't be coy on my account. You're not fooling me, Geralt." Cirilla said.

"Come on, open up."

Triss took another strawberry, a small one filled with flavor, and held it by its jagged green crown, then slipped it in his mouth. Geralt took her hand, her fingers were small in his, as he pushed the table forward trying to steal a kiss while she looked away to Rosina, on ly to be halted when she caught him mid-act.

"What were you about to do, witcher?"

"Me? Nothing." He grunted.

"He's lying, he tried to kiss you. I'm sure of it." Cirilla said, then wiped her mouth.

"I'm very aware of that...I want him to answer for his sneakiness, baby girl." Triss laughed.

"Tattletale." He grunted.

Cirilla stuck out her tongue in playful tease. They all laughed, a moment when all their worries were worlds away. _I can't lose this._ She thought to herself, then spoke, "Triss?"

"Yes?"

"Please, don't risk your life and open a portal so far away. I know you'd enter, even if it were unstable. Don't deny it, you would, and I won't allow it."

"Excuse me?! Allow me? Ciri, I'm not going to debate this. I'll do it. If you were in danger, I'd open a portal across the fucking world if I had to, unstable or not. I admit, the fastest I've ever opened a portal was Kovir to Kaer Morhen. Novigrad or Velen should be simple enough."

"You say that and make it sound simple, but I know it's not."

"Alright, it's not. Opening a portal at such distance requires energy, a great deal of it." Triss replied. "But what would you have me do?"

"Could you use a rose to stabilize the portal? Hmm, they radiate with magic…"

"No! Absolutely not! I'm never plucking a petal, not one." Triss answered. "And I won't choose my safety over yours!"

"I'm sorry, I know how much you cherish them, it was just a suggestion."

"Don't be. Do you still have the other charm I gave you before the battle at Kaer Morhen?"

"Of course."

"Well, that's our first option. Use it if you find yourself in trouble and need it, but be mindful of crowded spaces." Triss warned, "If I conjure a blind spell, I am certain it won't be precise, so don't be anywhere near the spot where you activate it. The new amulet I made will also give me a fix on your location, no matter where you are, well...unless you go beyond my magic's reach to some mysterious world."

"I'd rather not, not again. I am quite happy here now, Wild Hunt's defeated, I have you all."

"Powerful magic. Amulets like that aren't easy or simple to craft." Geralt mumbled to the sorceress.

"Yes, they aren't."

"We can do that, you wouldn't have to open a portal...I know the moment I were to use the amulet, you'd come running, ignoring all the risk. Even if it were simple, coming to Novigrad, Triss Merigold, the most wanted sorceress in all of Redania next only to Philippa Eilhart. Witch hunter's and the Eternal Fire prowling the city streets...those vile, disgusting bastards...I'll slaughter them all if they touch you again."

"Anything else you want to say to me, Ciri? Maybe scold me some more? This is...you three are my life…"

"Geralt! You can jump in at any moment and say something." Cirilla shouted.

"He won't, he wants to, but your father knows I'm right. I'll make you a promise...I'll come if you absolutely need me, but I need to you to make me a promise too, that you'll use it when you need me."

"And they say I'm stubborn! Geralt, you need to say something, she's your wife, make her stay here! You just can't do as you wish! You are not alone anymore, Triss."

"Ciri!..."

"No! I'm not going to lose you. Why can't I make you understand how much you mean to me?!"

"Enough! Promise me! Promise me!" Triss said, raising her voice anxiously.

"Argh!" Cirilla grunted in frustration. "I promise, I'll use it when I need help, I swear. Selfish is what you are! Risking your life so carelessly is not noble, it's just selfish…"

"I know, baby girl, but enough of that, okay? Those mages fled from Radovid's court, but I don't believe they'll travel further north, it's too obvious." Triss explained, her eyes searched the table as she took a bite from her plate, then lifted Rosina off the floor and handed the girl to Geralt.

 *****][*****

The witcher held his child, then slid a silver platter laden with strips of pork and seasoned meats towards Triss. She took a bit of warm bread, lathered it, and placed it in his mouth and Geralt bit down on her fingers. The enchantress smacked his jaw playfully, before taking a hearty piece of pork for herself, absent any reason for pretentious manners in their home. Cirilla observed as they made a mess, both had an impish look in their eyes. Triss held a piece of meat with her teeth, then brought it to his mouth. Geralt tore a bite and began to chew as she pulled away and leaned back in her chair. He pushed his chair back kissing her after she'd licked her fingers, then rested his weight on the table, eyes locked on hers while Rosina tugged on his hair.

"Are you both done?" Cirilla interrupted them. "I could start my search in Tretogor, they may be hiding there, right under the Redanian noses."

"In the Redanian capital? What do you think, Geralt?"

"No...it's the first place they'll comb, too many soldiers, and the mages still loyal to Radovid would find them easily." Geralt growled, as Rosina bubbled spit at her father's face.

"Go to Ghelibol, search the city, but take care. Don't draw attention to yourself. I'd say no armor when you're in that part of Redania, but I think it's better if you do wear your armor...wear a cloak to conceal yourself."

"I'll take small contracts in the cities I search...should make it easier to move around without suspicion if I secure a letter of passage."

"Definitely. If you find nothing, head south to Vizima, Roche's last letter said Thaler had returned to the city. Find him and put his people to work. He'll listen if you tell him I sent you."

"Read it already?" Geralt growled.

"Yes, and Roche sounded desperate. Radovid's moved his forces. I'm uncertain what to make of it, but it seems he and his men are now kept far from important matters. I don't think they're compromised, but he's certainly under heavy suspicion." Triss said and Geralt nodded.

"Radovid's no fool, he knows where Vernon Roche's loyalty lies. He knows Kovir is likely to aid the Temerian cause if they made a request. Your plan won't stay secret for long, it's a dangerous game." He said, pausing for a moment. "That bastard would be dead now if I had listened to Roche and Dijkstra. They almost killed you, killed Rosi...that was my fault...all of it was—"

"Don't! You understand me?! Don't! I won't have you blaming yourself again for what happened to me. I certainly can't have you marked a regicide again, we worked too hard to clear your name after Foltest was murdered—" Triss scolded him, then placed her hands on his face when Geralt lowered his head. Rosina kicked her feet, playing, her eyes and smile were on her parents when Cirilla interrupted them again to speak.

"What if I find them quickly?" Cirilla asked, curling her feet high on the chair. She reached across the table to play with Rosina's hair.

"Then go back to Novigrad's Glory Lane. Stay at the Chameleon, wait there until you hear from us. I'll make arrangements for a ship to bring them back to Kovir." Triss whispered, gazing at Rosina as she made babbling sounds, chewing on her own wrist. "She's so messy."

"Mmhmm, she enjoys her own spit." Geralt replied, then mimic her babbles and squeals, forcing more hearty laughter from her as he spoke. "My face and shirt are covered in her spit."

"She's your little girl." Triss said, but Geralt's attention had strayed back to Rosina.

"You don't let him delve into self pity." Ciri whispered.

"No, I don't, Ciri. He's mine and I would have him as he is now, not drowning in guilt." Triss replied.

"He can hear you." Geralt muttered with a grin, momentarily raising his eyes.

Cirilla nodded, "Why wait inside the city? If we run into trouble, I could simple escape with them and bring them here, to safety."

"Yes, you could, but using any magic except the occasional portal in Novigrad is also risky. I still have a few favors I can call on in Temeria, and Redania, if it becomes impossible to safely hide inside the city. There's a woman, Lady Ingrid Vegelbud...Geralt and I helped her with a problem, she'll return the gesture. She gave me the coin I needed to secure our passage and save the mages. Again, just mention my name, or better yet, tell her you're our daughter and she'll shelter you."

"Ok. How do I find her?" Cirilla asked, "I imagine I can't just go about asking everyone in the city."

"The Vegelbuds have a large estate just north of the village of Carsten. They're one of the most prominent families in Novigrad." Triss answered.

"Remember the nude garden?" He teased.

"Geralt!"

"You visited a nude garden together?" Cirilla asked curiously, lifting her gaze strangely at the sorceress' embarrassment.

"No! He chased me through a hedge maze, then caught me by the fountain. He looked so handsome in that doublet."

"Doublet? On him?" Cirilla laughed mockingly, and Geralt averted his eyes. "Still hard to believe."

"Yeah."

"I'd like to see it!" Cirilla whispered. "So, the garden, did you…"

"Ciri, I slipped, he caught and kissed me, that's all...we told you the story before."

"Mmhmm. 'And like a knight in shining armor, he just caught you...or was it his enchantress?'" Cirilla laughed holding her stomach and stumping her feet.

"I swear, nothing else happened. There were no nude statues, a silly rumor…In fact, I told him I was sorry for the kiss."

"Were you?"

"No, I wasn't. It felt good, right, but he looked so conflicted, almost broken...I didn't want to make things any harder than it already was."

"Eh, you don't have to be shy, you both have no restraint...none!" Cirilla replied.

"Geralt, say something...tell her!"

"Huh...amnesia. You sure nothing else happened? Maybe we made love?" Geralt murmured.

"Very funny, you're no help." Triss replied. "Ciri, you know what happened, stop teasing. I'm serious, you need to say something, Geralt!"

"I should've made love to you right there that night."

"Geralt! With all those guests roaming the garden, we'd have been caught naked and...entwined."

"True, but it had been just perfect."

"Eew!" Cirilla remarked. "You can't just have sex every time you find yourselves alone in a patch of grass or dirt, you know!"

"Why not?" Geralt grinned gazing at Triss, before he turned to his daughter.

"Because!"

"Um, alright, Geralt, stop egging her."

"Yeah, stop egging me!" Cirilla echoed.

"Alright." He shrugged, rolling his eyes.

"And you, do not let him treat you any less than you deserve." Cirilla said to the sorceress as she looked on in amazement.

"But—" Geralt interrupted.

"No buts…"

"Yeah." He sighed. "You should enter Kelpie in the races held at the Vagelbud's estate and win something for your mare."

"Don't worry about the horse races, just be safe." Triss added.

"Ok. I'll be discrete. After I find them, we'll travel at night and shelter during the day." Cirilla whispered. She set her elbows on the table, palms against her cheeks.

"Good. Take coin, lots of it, if you need more, visit the bank in Hierarch Square and get more, I'll send instructions there. Search during the day and sleep at the Chameleon at night. I'll to try and contact those sorceresses. If they are listening, I could instruct them to come to meet you somewhere outside the city walls."

"They may not agree to enter the city, but I believe it's the safest place to hide." Cirilla whispered. "No one would be searching there."

"Agreed, who'd suspect they'd enter the city with so many witch hunters prowling the streets." Triss replied, then twirled her eyes in thought. "Let us hope they don't do anything stupid and, please, be careful, witchers aren't welcome either."

"Yes, mother, I'll be careful. Geez, you worry too much." Cirilla and Geralt chuckled as Triss frowned.

"I was afraid this would happen...I'm beginning to sound like a nag. I'm smothering you, aren't I? I'm too serious..."

"Please, don't say that! You're worried, but I know you believe I can do it, otherwise you'd never agree to let me try." Cirilla replied cocking her head. "I was just teasing."

Triss smiled, her hand reached for the scar on Cirilla's cheek and she closed her eyes, resting her head in the sorceresses' hand. "Don't tease."

"You have to admit, hiding in the midst of the enemy...it's brilliant."

"It is. Now...let's discuss what to do after you find those girls." Triss whispered.

"See them aboard a ship leaving for Kovir. Once they are safely out of the city, you'll come back." Geralt mumbled, and Cirilla curiously turned towards Triss.

"He knows you have your own life, Ciri. Go tend to your affairs and return home as you please." Triss said. "Geralt and I will be visiting the village of Oreton to find…"

"Millie?" Cirilla asked, "I heard you talking yesterday, when Zizi and I came inside. I wasn't eavesdropping."

"I know. Well, we'll visit the Chameleon first, then travel to the village on horseback before sunrise." Triss said. "We leave in two days. After we find Millie, Geralt and I will spent the night there. In the morning, you'll go searching for the mages and we'll be on our way back to Kovir. All arrangement will be in place."

"Triss, you don't plan to do anything stupid like go moving about the city, do you?" Cirilla asked.

"Wow, blunt. For a moment there she sounded like you, Geralt." Triss replied, as Cirilla folded her arms across her chest.

Geralt eyed them both, then stood leaving them at the table. He headed towards the parlor and fireplace with Rosina in his arms. "Come on, my little sorceress."

Triss waited for the witcher to sit comfortably beside the fireplace, then she crossed her legs and returned her attention to Cirilla. "Oh, don't give me that look...the answer is 'no', I have no such plans."

"Good, because if Geralt finds out he'd be…"

"Furious...don't worry, I won't take such risks, I promise."

"It's a deal then. I'll leave you two alone, take Rosi, and clean up here." Cirilla nodded, then took Rosina from Geralt and placed her on the floor. She cleared the table walking back and forth to the kitchen with Rosina at her heels.

Triss sat on the floor, waiting as Geralt poked the fire, adding more firewood. She tugged on his shirt pulling him back, then the enchantress wrapped her legs around his body, slipping her hand beneath his shirt, caressing his scars as he laid his head on her chest.

"She's calling you 'mother', you notice?" Geralt mumbled, then lifted his eyes to see her flushed face.

"Oh, Geralt why am I even agreeing to let her go alone?" Triss whispered. "I'll be restless until she safely returns."

"She knows that, and Ciri will be safe, won't take unnecessary risks. She knows you believe in her."

"I do, but I can't help but worry about these things..." Triss answered, she reached forward, taking a folded parchment between her toes, then took and opened it. She glanced at the beginning of the letter quietly, then unfurled. Geralt listened as she read it aloud.

 _Geralt of Rivia,_

 _Forgive the sudden discourse, but on my most recent visit to Beauclair I visited your vineyard, Corvo Bianco. Where are my manners, first I must congratulate you and your lady, witcher. I recently learned you had married, to the famous and illustrious adviser to our King no less, and not only that but you have also sired a child. You once again have defied the fates and added to the lore that is Geralt of Rivia..._

"Your lore?" Triss teased.

"Mmhmm. I have a certain appeal about me."

"You certainly do." Triss chuckled.

 _The stories go that witchers and sorceresses are barren, yet you and your sorceress have found a way to bring that which is most precious into the world. If I can be so sanguine, I humbly request you to petition your sorceress, to see if she could use her famed talents to heal my Clarissa, that she may yet feel the dirt beneath her feet and feel the air on her face as she sits atop a horse. Elisa, wife of Master Buyvarde also a student of Aretuza—perhaps your wife knows of her, though she did not complete, was able to use what she had learned from her time at the academy and the elves in the Dragon Mountains to help my daughter. My Clarissa could sit for a while and stare out the window. Such joy witcher, though her healing was brief. Elisa warned she has reached the limits of her talent and when Clarissa mentioned my exploits with the witcher Geralt of Rivia, she instructed us to seek the aid of your Lady Merigold. My love and light Arabella would be delighted to meet your sorceress, Geralt…_

Triss paused, Rosina had escaped her sister's grasp and she came crawling, going where Pyro went. Like her nanny, the wolf walked across the parlor and she followed, reaching for his tail.

"Look at her."

"She's growing too quickly."

"Blink and she'll be all grown up, no longer your little girl, witcher." Triss swerved, turning back to the letter she held.

 _I have done all a father could do, witcher, and I long to bring a smile to my daughter's face, to hold her hands as we walk down the streets of Kovir. Alas, I know I cannot expect much, old friend—I hope I am not too bold to claim us as such. It has been twelve years since Clarissa's injury. My paintings are her only window to the world. Her favorite is the painting of you slaying the giant centipede. Your sorceress is an intriguing woman and her name is on the tongue of every citizen of Kovir, Toussaint, Redania and Nilfgaard, though I fear the latters are not in a positive light... Count Beledal._

"A crown for your thoughts?"

She chuckled, then kissed him and replied, "It's awful. I don't know if I can help her, but how can I say no without trying...after reading that man's words?"

"Witcher potions heal broken bones, mend our injuries, but they're deadly to normal humans." He said.

"I'll do some research, then speak to Rita and Keira. I'll see if anything more could be done to improve the remedy Elisa created." Triss replied, kissing him on his shoulder.

"You know her? Elisa, I mean."

"Why?"

"All mages and sorceresses know each other, right?"

"Who told you that silly rumor?"

"You did..."

"Did I?"

"Mmhmm."

"Well then, it must be true. Elisa attended Aretuza, but not during my time. I'll meet Clarissa's parents when we return." Triss said, as Cirilla walked towards them.

"She escaped. I'll take her away, so you can be alone."

"It's okay. Come, sit. Let her roam about a bit. We still have our excursion. Rosi will stay with her father for the night and you and I can spent some time together." Triss said, as Cirilla's eyes lit in excitement. "Hope you can survive without us for a night and day, witcher."

"More time alone with this little sorceress. Go, you both need to spend more time together if you ask me."

"We'll be back in two days...well, almost two days. Ready yourself. When Ciri and I return we're departing for Novigrad. It'll be evening, so we'll spend the night at the Chameleon, then begin our journey to Oreton just before dusk. After we find Millie, and my mind is at ease, we'll return to Novigrad under the cover of darkness."

"Not thinking of leaving our daughter with Dandelion are you?"

"No way! Priscilla. Why would I leave our baby with that flaneur?" Triss joked, "He'd probably try to use her to impress the women!"

"Yeah, that's Dandelion."

"Priscilla would kill him. Then I'll kill him, if he take Rosi outside the Chameleon." Triss whispered, "On another note, I read the report of the battle in Caingorn, it was an outright victory for Kovir."

 *****][*****

 _ **August 30, 1275...Caingorn...Northern Passage...Near the Kestrel Mountains...Eight Days Earlier.**_

Six miles from the Koviri main camp, somewhere in the lush forest along the borders of Caingorn and Kaedwen, Natalia and twelve scouts of Kovir's Seventh Lance Horse Regiment had crept atop the ridgeline above the Redanian encampment amid the cover of darkness. The Captain and her scouts had shadowed a scouting party, tracking them since dawn. As night fell, they'd located the enemy's main force making camp in the shadows of the Kestrel mountains. Night fell upon the land as they crouched between the rocks. Hours before, the sky glowed with hues of red and orange, but the colors had faded, and beneath the eerie blackness of the night sky, the moon crept behind the clouds like a minacious omen.

"How many do you think?"

"Three companies."

"Six hundred men, I'd say." A woman said, as she flattened her body to the ground, then whispered orders. She bore the rank of lieutenant. Four soldiers quietly faded into the night.

The night sky filled with speckles of stars. Natalia rolled to her back, her lips curled in a smile. Her lieutenants, ever present at her side, eyed each other. She was alone with her thoughts, finding it hard to escape the feelings that corrupted her mind, yet she took a moment to record her observations on a piece of parchment. The captain had commanded that all, save a handful of her men rested through the night, as she scrawled a detailed map of the Redanian encampment. She ordered lookouts be placed on the far side of the camp and just as the silver glow of the moon escaped the clouds, Natalia remembered she'd sent out spies to scout their enemies. She recorded every detail about the Redanian patrols, guard postings, officers ranks, horses, even the number of rations and cups of ale each soldier was given.

 _Peasants, all peasants._ She thought to herself, as she closed her eyes. _A company of professional soldiers and officers, the rest are conscripted peasants._

"Tali, are you awake?" A woman's voice whispered to her ears, her hair dark and short, small rounded face and brown eyes. "Captain?"

"Yes, Valerie. I'm awake, recall our scouts." Natalia ordered. She blew into the air, then stared at the frost before her eyes, the curtain of blackness above them. "What do you see down there?"

"Our enemies. Dead men." Brissa's voice echoed from her left. She had soft brown curls that fell just below her strong cheeks.

"Had I the army now, I'd signal the attack and crush them all." Natalia answered. She rolled back onto her belly, then took the telescope from her side and peered through it, carefully recording her enemy's armor and every detail of their armory. Just after midnight, she counted the guards a final time, then sealed the parchment.

"What are your orders?" Valerie asked.

"Dispatch two runners, leave the horses and travel on foot so as not to alert Redanian scouts and patrols. Warn our encampment to block the passage. Half our forces must march through the night and attack at daybreak." Natalia commanded.

"War is a cruel business..." Brissa replied.

"If we attack as they break camp, we'll wipe them out. Select our fastest and have them deliver this to camp." The captain whispered. She nodded to her lieutenant and the woman raised her finger, signalling orders, then handed the sealed parchment to a soldier, a dark haired man no more than twenty years old. "If we face them in the fields, we will crush them there too."

"They are dead men...such a poorly equipped force cannot hope to defeat us." Valerie said, as the young man tapped his companion's shoulder. She nodded and they both began to drag their bodies against the dirt, retreating into the brushes. "You witnessed the villages burning, Hengfor in flames...Kovir and Poviss will not suffer the fate."

"No, they'll not." Natalia answered. She flattened herself on the ground, the wetness had soaked into her garb. The captain whispered to her lieutenants as the winds rustled the brushes, then closed her eyes to rest.

To the west, their front, was the main Koviri encampment of three thousand six hundred soldiers and cavalry. At her rear, the southern passage to Ard Carraigh and Aedd Gynvael guarded by a company of Lance Horse scouts. At dawn, the camp stood silent. Natalia and her scouts watched carnage unfold from atop the ridge, as men lay beside the fireplaces kept lit by others roasting their breakfast over the open flames, unaware they'd been encircled. Soldiers on guard woke to the sound of swords unsheathing. A swift slash and men in heavy armor shoved the lifeless bodies away, then signaled the others to move forward. Three lay at their feet, curled as if asleep, where their lives had been snuffed.

A cold wind swept across the valley, the ground was slick with the morning dew, but their heavy armor and thick wool beneath kept them warm. The sound of a crossbow firing halted the commander, he turned just in time to see a body fall. A bolt to the jawline, the man collapsed mid-stream, holding his throat, unable to scream. Elsewhere, the alarm had been raised. Outnumbered, the Redanians had woken the entire camp. The clamour and sounds of swords colliding drew their general from his tent, an imposing man wearing a dull polished armor that bore the scars of countless battles. He rallied more men to his side and they flocked, as though they were drawn by the large eagle painted on his chest. He ordered formations and his men obeyed. They moved forward in perfect line, eight rows on each side.

"Prepare yourselves for battle, men!" He shouted.

Natalia crawled forward. She pressed her body flat above a large rock, watching the beginnings of the battle unfold.

"Talia, should we join the attack?" Brissa asked, eagerly.

"No, we'll block and remove any hope of their retreat. What's the status of the men?"

"They await your commands at the passage." Valerie replied.

"Send my orders." Natalia whispered, then watched as the young woman passed on her instructions.

"Psst, sent word, block their retreat...cut down stragglers, leave no one." She commanded.

Below them in the valley, Redanian officers and sergeants rallied their men to formation, holding small indefensible positions. A line was quickly formed to defend against the onslaught to come, as the small Koviri special squad that had laid waste to the encampment retreated. The main force had arrived to reinforce the units positioned on the flanks of the camp. Captain Natalia recognized the banners below, the yellow cloaks and griffin of Alios' forces, the crossed swords and turquoise capes of Makel's regiment, each fielding three companies of six-hundred soldiers, twelve hundred heavy infantry and three hundred archers and arbalists. The infantry carried torso-sized kite shields with rounded tops bearing the coat of arms of Kovir and Poviss, the edges painted with the colors of their units.

At theirs flanks and rear was the cavalry, Gus's troops, five-hundred men armed with lances donning crimson cloaks, their emblem of a horse trailing a blur. High on the mountainside at the Redanians' northern and southern most flanks were two companies of the Barefield militia, a force of six-hundred men. Knowing death had come, Redanian soldiers deserted their camp in panic, others stood firm, heeding the commands of their general. They'd heard the sound of a thousand boots marching in unison and clattering armor long before the army was in sight. Most stood firm, gazing as their foes halted just on the fringes of their archers, their polished untarnished armours glinting in the morning sun like silver plates. Natalia watching from high on the ridge, held a smile.

"Do you see that?"

"Yes, our forces have arrived. Makel and Alios lead the infantry, Gus commands the cavalries." Natalia replied.

"A magnificent sight…" A young female officer whispered.

"Our force is small, yet we outnumber them three to one. Makel heeded my warning and left a reserve of men to guard the rear of our lines." Natalia said, then halted as the Redanian general shouted commands.

"Archers and arbalists to the front, fire!" He ordered, and arrows screamed through the air. Koviri soldiers raised their shields.

A soldier fell to the ground, his visor half opened. Another dropped his shield and sword, clutching his throat. Two bolts had found their mark. They were pulled back, as others quickly took their place. Men and young boys shouted in panic, shaken by the sight of Kovir's army before them. Some cried, raising their swords, absent any hope of defeating such a well-prepared force. Koviri soldiers advanced ten meters, their faces shielded by their helmets. Silent, their minds twirled with emotions and rage as their gazes fixed purposefully ahead. They'd heard stories, but many had seen the city of Hengfors, the nearby towns and villages ablaze under Redania's siege.

"Archers! Arbalists! Cut down the dogs!" Alios of Velhad shouted, and the archers stepped forward. Men wielding crossbows emplaced their pavise shields then loaded their weapons. Missile troops and archers wearing their shields on their backs, slung by their guige straps, all prepared to fire.

"Fire!" The general ordered and they loosed their bolts.

"Infantry, forward!" Makel screamed, his voice could rally a thousand men to his side.

"It's begun." Natalia mumbled, as the cavalry began to move. "Don your armors quickly and prepare for combat."

"Are we joining the attack?" Brissa asked.

"No! Don't be so eager, you'll see war up close today. We're blocking their retreat, this battle is already won, bring the horses forward." Natalia answered.

As the orders were given, soldiers scrambled, smashing themselves together, raising their shields high to a volleys of arrows only to be cut down by crossbow bolts. The cry came and the infantry readied to attack. The eldritch sounds of thousands of swords unsheathed was bone-chilling. Young Koviri boys charged forward, the ground shifting beneath their feet was home and they needed no swaying to defend it. The carnage of swords slashing through the air made the battle seem more perilous. The Redanian lines had broken in the first minutes of battle, long before the Barefield militia joined the fray.

"Advance and slaughter them!" Alios shouted. Young and old men turned to flee, others vomited, defecating and soiling themselves as the infantry pushed forward.

A company of Redanian heavy infantry held their ground, advancing against Makel's ranks. He stepped forward, raising his sword and shield. A young man leapt a meter in fear to challenge him. The stutter in the boy's panicked voice, as he lurched backward to a quick upward shove of the general's shield, his breath hoarse but audible. He gasped, his eyes glazed over as Makel's blade thrust through his heart to silence him. Men whimpered and screamed, the septic smell of death nauseated the air, entrails slipped beneath their feet as soldier's stepped over the dead to press their attacks.

Far across the valley, a mile from camp, near the southern pass, the ground was still wet with morning dew. A biting wind swept across the hillside, Natalia gazed upon the soldiers at her side, each one a dear friend, not just a number or a simple soldier.

 _Whoever dies here today is a friend._ She thought to herself, then ordered a halt.

Loose rocks shifted beneath their horses' hooves, as the enemy rounded the bend. The captain ordered the charge and she and her small force of twelve smashed into the retreating enemy. Her sword rose and men fell, others were trampled in the chaos. Her horse collapsed, gasping, a broken spear protruding from its side. Pinned beneath its body, she ran her hand along his mane, the creature's last gasping breaths sounded like a torn bagpipe. They had strayed deep and the enemy's ranks had surrounded them. When the splendor and andrellin of their magnificent charge had waned, she quickly realized her misjudgment. Hastily ordering a formation, the captain felt her sisters grab her arms as two other armored soldiers, her knights, stood with their swords raised. Her lieutenants had fought their way to her, as the others still on horseback pressed the enemy and forced them back. She grabbed her sword, then pushed aside her officers to face a man clad in heavy armor, a commander. He'd shoved his way forward to end the slaughter of his men. There was a seriousness about him that unnerved her for a moment. Towering, his heavy frame stood with a rather harsh expression. She gleamed nothing chivalrous about the man's demeanor or tone.

"A woman?!" He muttered, eyes festered with hatred for her as he swung his sword at her throat.

"Talia!" Brissa screamed.

"I'm alright!" The captain shouted. She reached for her neck. The tip of his blade had passed just a hair from her throat. She staggered backward, eyes wide like a caged beast, heart thumping so loudly she could hear and feel each beat amplified by her armor. Warm blood splattered against her face, a Redanian soldier groaned, then slumped to the floor, as Brissa yanked her sword from his split skull.

"We are too far! Lucky the path is narrow and the enemy cannot maneuver well. We must pull back and regroup!" She shouted.

"Agreed." Valerie muttered as they both stepped forward, attacking in a familiar style. She defended with her shield as Brissa, the more skilled of the two, attacked.

A swift kick to her shield knocked the woman down. Valerie lifted her hands in a terrified scream to shield her body from his sword. Swords clattered just above her face it was Brissa's. Natalia lurched forward, crashing into the commander.

"He's mine! Get back!" She ordered.

"Are you hurt?" Brissa said, extending her hand to aid her sister.

"Just my pride." Valerie replied, picking up her sword.

Natalia swung her blade in rage, smashing it against the commander's face, just beneath the nose. She felt the man's teeth shatter. He gurgled, blood spurted across her arm and armor as her dagger entered his neck. She thrust forward, pulling her knife before sinking her sword deeper. His jaw sagged against his chest as he crashed to his knees, death was swift and fear rippled through his ranks. The men at his back wavered and retreated, as two companies of Kovir's Seventh Scouts' reinforcements took to the fields.

A young man approached the captain, he was the last of her three lieutenants, he'd been assigned to the rear, with the regiment. The remainder of her company approached on horseback, men held looks of concern in their eyes, the tension in the air could snap, her hands tremble as she took the reins of a horse. The commander paused, covered in blood, Natalia quickly mounted and rode west toward the main force, with her company of a hundred soldiers trailing.

"That was a massacre." One soldier mumbled.

"The captain saved my life." Valerie whispered.

The young officer beside them, had removed his helmet, the man's hair was tied in a ponytail at his back. Tall and handsome, his unshaven face appeared much older than he truly was. He was called Callum. Blood on his hands, helmeted and armored, shields at his back, his demeanor was rather calm for one who had fought at the vanguard of the main force after disobeying orders. He carried a sword on his left side and a long mace on his right. Blunted on one end, a pointed tip and an axe head on the other, the weapon was common to the cavalry.

"Fortune favors us today. The carnage is unimaginable." He replied.

They halted on the northern ridgeline above the battlefield. On the valley floor, the clangor of swords and shields had quietened, silence reigned in the camp, yet in the field the moans of the wounded dulled to a whisper. Soldiers searched the field, retrieving their dead and tending their wounded. Redanians lay dead by the hundreds amongst shattered corselets, and cracked gauntlets. Limbs strewed the field, helmets shrouding severed heads, hands still gripping hilts lay on the ground, far from their bodies. The dirt was soaked in the blood, tears, vomit, feces, and entrails of dead, young and old. Thy lay scattered, some with eyes still opened in their death throes, others shut tight as if asleep.

"So many dead…"

"Peasants...we have yet to face the might of Redania's army." Natalia remarked.

"We have our orders, Captain Natalia is to return to Pont Vanis and await the sorceresses' return from Skellige." He said, then handed the captain a sealed rolled parchment.

"Both of you will accompany me to the port." She give orders to the two women, then turned to the young man. "You'll command the company when we arrive in the city, the men are to rest, then train until I return. We'll discuss your disobedience later."

"Yes, commander."

 *****][*****

 _ **Present ...Pont Vanis...Triss and Cirilla…**_

They had ridden out of the city, racing down the narrow streets on horseback towards the hills. Running beside them was Pyro, Rosina's wolf. The creature raced in the brushes just behind them until they came to the edge of the plain where the trees meets the hillside. The small autumn forest of sparsely packed spruces, larches and pines was set in the Koviri landscape of mountains and hills. The summer had been long and lush, the trees covered in dark mosses. Petrified wood littered the moist ground, fallen trees, their barks and outer layers stripped by the harsh winter past making them appear even more beautiful. Others were felled by lumberjacks for the mills, to be used as wood for the fireplace and braces for the rich mines that littered the countryside. The ground was covered in leaves and fallen thorns of larches. The mountains to the north, peaks still covered in snow all through the summer, rested as if they were the spine of a great beast lying upon the landscape. Far to the west was the coast, a cropping of islands where New Aretuza stood. They came to a halt, then climbed off theirs horses. A magic lesson, a hunt, an evening beneath the night sky, mother and daughter. Camping on the outskirts of the city, away from settlements, far into the rocky plain.

"So, what are we to do first?"

"Let the horses run wild, then come sit with me for a while. Later, our lesson will began with a review of what you've learned, then I'll teach you how to raise a barrier. Later, I could show you how to knock your foes back, if you find them too close for comfort."

"Done." Cirilla whispered moments later, then leaned her head on Triss' lap. The enchantress had rested her back against a boulder.

They both rested for a while, wasting away their afternoon. She pointed to a cropping of rocks on the hillside, as Triss plucked the petal from a wild flower and place it in Cirilla's hair. She closed her eyes, took a long deep breath, then exhaled. The sound of birds filled the air, the moment they spent bathing in the sun felt as though an eternity had passed. Triss' thoughts were in turmoil, and as she dwelled on them, the sorceress only become more anxious. In those quiet moments, she could reminisce of love and those she cherished most. She felt the cold touch of Cirilla's fingers, as the breeze stirred the trees and brushes behind them. The soft snapping of twigs and crunch of the brushes drew their gaze, it was Pyro fading into the growth. The beast moved with such stealth that he'd crept away almost unnoticed. There was an ear-splitting groan, the squelch of a small snow hare gasping it's last breath.

"He's hunting." Cirilla mumbled.

"We'll need to eat too." The enchantress replied, her eyes lit with mischief as she tapped Cirilla's shoulders. "Look, Cerys found us!"

"Where?" Cirilla leapt to her feet eagerly, then frowned and placed her hands on her face.

"Wow." Triss teased, as Cirilla held her side and paced, "Forgive me, I know you miss her. It was a cruel jest."

"I'll get you back for that." She chuckled.

"I know...make us a fire. No, don't use an kindling, just wood and then start the fire, don't think about it, just do it." She asked, then observed as Cirilla lit the fire with ease.

 _She's been practicing, good._ "Now concentrate, be careful, the spell I'm about to teach you can be draining." Triss said, climbing to her feet. "Watch me. Take your crossbow, stand there and aim a bolt at me."

"No!"

"Don't worry, just point at the tree beside me." Triss said, as Cirilla hesitantly loaded her crossbow. She aimed at the tree a few paces from the sorceress and released the bolt.

Triss raised her hands and cast a spell. " _Adan quen spars-taer'lor Vort._ " a barrier appeared around her body and the arrow vanished in a glow of fiery butterflies.

"Will I get the butterflies too?"

Triss chuckled, "Do you want them?"

"Yes, yes, yes!"

"I'm sorry, love, that's a thing I alone do...but, later, I'll teach you if you still want to learn it. You can make small illusions" Triss whispered, then smiled when Cirilla crooked her lips and nodded. "Alright, concentrate on your spells and do it. You need to be quick, and as you master control, it'll become easier. Are you ready, darling?"

"Ready." Cirilla shouted, as Triss lit her hands with flame and hurled harmless sparks at her.

Cirilla flicked her wrist, mimicking the sorceress movements, then uttered the spell. " _Adan quen spars-taer'lor Vort._ " Her barrier manifested, then quickly faded. "What happened?!"

"It's alright. Try it again." Triss repeated. They spoke in unison, uttering the spell as Cirilla raised and held a barrier around them. "Good, very good. Try it again, but be quick."

"How is that?" Cirilla asked. She'd skillfully held a barrier around them, lengthening the time she maintained it during each try, until the sun began to set in the western sky. She let her magic fade a final time as Pyro began to whine, then dropped his body to the ground, sitting on her legs. "It drains you a bit."

"Yes, it does." Triss replied, her response reassuring, as she stood.

Conversing for a while, they discussed magical spells, texts, and sorcery, slowly teaching Cirilla to calmy control what she'd learned. The war had moved far from their minds and, for a while, as the young witcheress practiced with the enchantress, their spells had saturated the area in magic. Triss halted her training just as the light began to fade so Cirilla could rest for the evening. They walked to the stream-fed pond and sat, gazing across the water a few meters from where Cirilla had lit their campfire. Pyro sat beside them, his head in the sorceress's lap as she gently ran her hand through the wolf's thick fur, then patted his head. He'd stayed at her side because she and Rosina shared the same scent.

The last light of the evening light kissed the golden brown countryside, the moon had already risen long before the sun set. It hung in the night sky, a lonely argent silver orb, damping the plain, bathing them in its white soft glow, touching their skin like a warm flame. Its greyish dull hue dipped behind the clouds, whisking away its brilliant light. Cirilla gazed up into the night, beguiled by its beauty.

"What is it?" Triss whispered softly, she stretched out her legs and patted her lap, nudging Pyro away so Cirilla could lay there. They had become lost in the whisper that was the evening breeze. "Talk to me. I'll listen. Tell me what's on your mind."

"You and Geralt, Rosina...my family...Cerys." Cirilla replied, curling on the cool ground as she lay her head on Triss' lap. Her eyes swam with tears that ran down her face in to the sorceress' hand. "I miss her so much, and yet I wish this night would last a bit longer, I don't know when we'll get another."

"You are amazing, Ciri, and had I the know-how, I'd lend you my eyes so you could see how truly special you are." Triss mumbled, then wiped the tears from Cirilla's face. "Don't cry, I'll always be here, I promise."

Cirilla took a hug, a gentle squeeze, as she clung to the sorceress, "I'm sorry I ruin it…"

"Hush, you couldn't ruin anything. You have a special heart, Ciri. Listen, I know this girl, she's made me cry, and then she's made me smile. She's knows I'm imperfect, but loves no less. You changed my world the day you called me mother, I was lying in that bed, but I heard it." Triss whispered into her ears and kissed her cheeks.

Cirilla laughed, then opened her eyes and met Triss' soft gaze. "You are so beautiful, haven't changed. Remember the day we met?"

"Mmhmm, I do." Triss said quietly. "Come on, I'm hungry."

"I'll check my snares and traps."

"Mmm, a leveret for dinner." Triss laughed.

They had practiced magic since midday, yet Cirilla showed no signs of weariness. Her snares and traps caught nothing, so they both decided to hunt. A short walk amongst the trees, snow hares and all manner of creatures moved across the damp ground. The dull gray of the moon had faded leaving its white light.

"Perfect night for a werewolf to sneak up, howling, large teeth and claws ripping flesh. Look at those pawprints."

"Stop it, Ciri, you'll only give yourself a fright and nightmares." Triss whispered, turning to search their back. "Beside, those are Pyro's pawprints and the moon isn't full. Right?"

"Who knows?" Cirilla replied, just as Pyro howl, startling them both. "Alright, I'll stop now, it's a bit eerie."

White snow hares moving amongst the pines, grazing about in an ungainly hop, suddenly halted and sat on their hind legs, searching. Far in the distance, wolves took to howling, but Pyro had gone silent. Atop the crevices of a large boulder, a snowy owl with white and black feathers perched, peering at them. It's yellow eyes, black beak, easily recognisable in the dull light. She called to her mate with a hoot and soft mewling, and he appeared to guard their nestling as she hunted. Cirilla and Triss observed curiously and turned when the larger of the two young owlets disobediently peered out the nest to gaze at the mother-daughter pair below. Another hoot, a clapping sound of her tongue and beak signaled her annoyance with her young. Scrutinizing the intruders, the mother owl ruffled her feathers, her smooth rounded head, eyes and beak vanished beneath her plumage, as did her feathered talons. She barked a warning to protect her young and flapped her wings, swooping down to snatch her unsuspecting prey, before returning to her perch on the rock. Below, on the forest floor hares scattered, running into their burrows. Triss and Cirilla laughed aloud, both frightened. Trapped between the owl's talons was a large snow hare, still alive as she tore it apart, feeding the raw flesh to her young, then hooting down at them as they stared upward.

"An owl."

"Yeah, maybe it's Philippa." Triss whispered.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind. I promise to cook our kill thoroughly before feeding it to you." She joked, then slowly walked forward."

"Are you sure? Raw is quicker. You could always tear it apart and we feast." Cirilla replied.

"Ugh, don't make me heave!" Triss mumbled, her hand sparked with magic. "Let's be quick, we need to rest for the night. Look, the hares are back."

"What are you doing?"

"Hunting...sorceress hunting." She chuckled as Cirilla retrieved her crossbow. "You?"

"Witcher hunting. Geralt definitely should've taught you to hunt with a crossbow on your many monster hunts together."

"Not many things to eat in the places I've been with that man. Besides, he'd kill our meals, I'd prepare them."

"Here take this. Just point and release the bolt." Cirilla said, handing the enchantress her crossbow. "Aim first, then hold your breath to steady your aim."

"Like this?" The enchantress took the crossbow and held it awkwardly with one hand.

"No." Cirilla answered, "Both hands. Be careful with the drawstring, you could lose your finger. Hold it steady."

"Hey!"

"Good, just like that! Steady it and then release. Don't rush." Cirilla said firmly as Triss smiled at her eagerness and forceful instructions. "Careful…"

Triss jerked her head, thumping her cheek on her right shoulder and mumbled. "I am being careful…"

"I won't tolerate back talk, mother. I'm the teacher." Cirilla replied. She gave a playful mirthless laugh. "Now, what have you learned?"

"Baby…girl..."

"What?" Cirilla answered. "That's how Geralt teaches, you'll see when Rosi is old enough to hold a sword. 'Feet together, back straight, watch your step', and on and on he goes…"

"This isn't swordplay."

"Alright, steady your aim and fire it." She replied.

Triss pointed, then released the bolt, skewing a large hare with the small arrow. "I got one!"

"Beautiful!" Cirilla shouted.

"Shush, you'll scare them away! These are all fur, we'll need another."

"See, that wasn't so hard." Cirilla replied, in a whispering as the enchantress took a second snow hare with a spell.

"No, that wasn't hard at all." Triss answered, collecting them both. "Come, we'll prepare them together."

They returned to their campfire, Cirilla sat beside the old tree, then they removed their boots to dry them by the fireplace. Her swords lay on the ground, resting on their saddlebags, just in reach from where they'd unrolled their bedrolls.

"Do you want me to prepare those?" She asked. "We should keep the hides, it's our first together."

"Alright, we'll keep the hides, Geralt will tan them and I'll make you something nice. I'm very capable of preparing these. Here, grab a stick so I can roast these atop the flame after I skin, gut and clean them." Triss said, taking both hares. "Could you push that log over here, then pick us some wild berries if you can find any?"

"Wild berries? Why?"

"You'll see."

Cirilla nodded, then did as the enchantress asked. She took a small knife from her saddlebag and passed it forward, watching carefully as Triss pulled on the skin to pry it from the meat. She made a small cut, then stuck her fingers inside gently moving the hide, tracing her finger with her blade taking care to avoid tearing into the creature's innards. She placed the hare on the log and removed it's feet, just above the joints, then lifted her head when she felt the heat of the flames growing hotter. It was Cirilla's doing, the fire crackled, throwing long shadows across the ground, it's light danced across the trees and brushes, pulsing like a heartbeat as she added more wood. Embers rose into the air as Cirilla continued to play with the fire, taming it with magic, then she smiled when Triss' eyes met hers.

"Practicing?"

"A bit" Cirilla replied, she playfully threw a bit of dirt and Triss raised her hand to block it, then the sorceress took the rabbit's feet and threw them at her.

They chuckled. Cirilla folded her legs, watching as the enchantress skillfully skinned the hare. She removed the head after carefully cutting the skin around the neck. She cut the head, then gently pulled and pushed, peeling the hide, pulling the hind legs until she reached the tail, then cut it, leaving just the meat. She did the same for the second hare, then opened their bellies, removing their organs and throwing them into the open flame. Cirilla hurled the feet into the fires and the air smelled of burnt fur.

"Here, wash the fur off and clean the insides thoroughly." Triss whispered. She took spices from their saddlebag and gently ran her hand along the body, lathering it, then she squeezed the berries, allowing the juice to flow across the meat.

"We need a spit to roast it." Ciri whispered.

"Get working on it then." Triss replied, laying the meat across the log.

Cirilla took a small axe, hacked two branches off a small tree, then tapered the ends and stuck them into the ground on both sides of the flame. She cut a third a thumb's width and hacked away the excess branches along the body, leaving just the three prongs on one end so it appeared as a crude pitchfork, then she built them a spit to roast their kill.

"Do you have some twine or rope?" She asked,

"No."

"Well, I'll just use this then. Cerys taught me how." Cirilla mumbled, giving a dismissive wave with her hand. "It's best to use saplings because they can't burn easily. Just lay the skewer through the belly like so, then use these to fasten it...see?"

"Amazing." Triss said. She leaned in closer, watching as Cirilla took both hares she'd prepared and carefully ran the skew through, fastening them with small saplings, boring through their flesh to secure the meat on the skewer.

"Mmhmm, no need for the yarn."

"So, why do you have the forked ends?"

"Geralt's little trick, you can use the forked end to set the spit and keep it from spinning. Cooks the meat evenly, leaving a witcher to polish her sword, brew potions and take a bath." Cirilla replied.

"Usually, he sits there, turning it, always so focused, never saying much." Triss said. "So, did you enjoy your time with Cerys?"

Cirilla giggled loudly. She hopped up and sat on the log near the fire. "Yes."

"Well, tell me what happened."

"After you and Zizi left, it was hard to sleep. We laid in bed and…" Cirilla smiled, picking up a stick from the ground. Curious, Triss raised her body and reclined on her side.

"And...?" Triss whispered. She bore a subtle smile as her eyes studied her daughter's movements.

"And we…talked. We talked a lot." Cirilla spoke softly, her eyes were on the ground. She pushed the dirt back and forth with the end of her stick.

"Just talk?" Triss asked. She cocked her head, gazing at patterns Cirilla had made in the dirt.

"For a while, yeah. Well, we weren't just talking…birdie likes to cuddle." Cirilla mumbled, as she scribbled in the dirt.

' _Birdie loves...'._ Triss slipped another smile, then sat upright. She clearly made out the words, though they were upturned.

Cirilla glanced up and caught her eyes, then quickly brushed it out to start something else. "We had three days, there was no rush."

"She likes to cuddle? Or you do?"

"Um…both?" Cirilla replied. "Later we fell asleep, until Vigdis and the gang woke us at midday. Reginleif and Freygerd said 'it's not the Skelliger way lay in bed and cuddle all day'. The others agreed, then they burst in and dragged us out. I asked Cerys to make a law, so no one could disturb us for a week."

Triss hugged herself, laughing aloud, "Really?! I can imagine her expression as she agreed!"

"Mmhmm, she jokingly said 'a whole month'!" Cirilla answered.

Though the enchantress could not see her face, Cirilla's soft freckled cheeks blushed as she made every effort to conceal it. Her eyes lingered on the ground, never leaving her drawing. "Look at me." Triss said softly.

"We sparred, teaching each other how to defeat someone who fights like we do." Cirilla whispered as she finished her drawing, then raised her head.

"That's smart." Triss glanced down at her drawing. It was a shield of some kind. _Cerys'?_ She thought.

"Yeah." Cirilla murmured. "We had a race across the island to Gedyneith, Cerys won that time. Later, we walked the forest speaking with the druids, Uncle Ermion was there."

"That cunning old druid."

"An old druid called Egill, sent Geralt this." Cirilla laughed, then extended her middle finger in the air.

"Why?"

"He said Geralt's an arse, he made him break his vow of silence, stirring the bee, rattling the pots..."

"That doesn't sound like Geralt." Triss giggled.

"Mmhmm, I know." Cirilla answered. "Another druid put him up to it, tricked him…"

"Wow."

"Yeah…" Cirilla said. "Ard Skellig is so beautiful. Cerys and I just lie beneath the tree in the grove."

"It is." Triss replied, checking the spit and turning their hare.

"We took our time returning to Kaer Trolde. When we arrived at the harbour, it was evening so, we caught the sunset." Cirilla whispered vigorously rubbing her cheeks. She recalled Cerys holding her hand, fingers laced, feet dangling just above the water while they sat on the pier, watching the sun dip below the horizon.

"You two are quite the little romantics." Triss teased. "I am dying to know your father's reaction."

"Stop it! I'm not, I'm terrified!" She said, though her smile had widened.

"Don't be. So, tell me what happened after?"

"We could smell cooking and followed the aroma back to the inn. They were spit roasting lamb, pig. Bards played folk tones, there was mead… barrels of it. We spent the rest of the night there, eating, drinking, listening to their songs…"

"Yennefer has a room in that Inn…"

"Mmhmm, but she wasn't there. I didn't see her." Cirilla answered.

"Hmm, well, did Cerys dance again?"

"No…" Cirilla murmured, pausing quietly for a moment. "The bards were playing this song, I remember it from the isles, when we were just children. I forget the words, from the ballad, I mean, but they were all singing it and swaying their bodies. Beautiful and sad, the men draped their arms around their women. Cerys…stared at me through it all…that look she makes." Cirilla smiled softly, touching her own fingers. "She hummed it, on our way back to Kaer Trolde. Her voice...still ringing in my ears, even now."

"A ballad of love?" Triss whispered, then canted her head, waiting. Cirilla remained silent, lowering her eyes. "So, what did you do the last two days?"

"Well, the night before, I took a witcher's contract from an old man. When we woke, I told Cerys I had to tend to it and perhaps we could together."

"And let me guess, she agreed instantly."

"She did." Cirilla said, her voice firm, far beyond the edges of pride, as she giggled. "She was even more eager than me!"

"Your contract, what was it?"

"A chort. The creature had lair in the ruins of a castle near Boxholm. An elderly man told us Geralt killed a fiend there. I guess the beast made its home after your white wolf killed the previous monster and left the ruins vacant."

"Very funny…He has a contract for the both of you, you know? I snuck a peek, something about a mine or a cave that no one visits because of eerie noises, distinct hissing and cackling." Triss said, she placed her hand on her face, then twisted the spit to check their meal. "He'd scribbled something about a rare beast on the parchment, then wrote your name next to that to remind himself."

"He's becoming ancient." Cirilla laughed.

"He's still handsome." Triss replied.

"Yeah, I know what you think." Cirilla teased, smiling as she poked the fire and stirred it, adding more wood. "A rare beast, huh?"

"Mmhmm. I'm sorry, got carried away talking about Geralt, I want to know how things went with Cerys. So, tell me more, how'd the fight go?"

"It was easy. It'd get preoccupied with Cerys, she can be quite the distraction behind that shield, swinging her sword. We cut it down quickly! She is fearless one moment, so passionate the next...each time she looks at me my heart skips."

"She would say the same of you, no doubt. No injuries to Cerys, I hope? I didn't notice any on you when you returned."

"No, we're fine. She had some bruising on her arm and shoulder and some small scrapes, I tended to them." She smiled. "She deflected it's charges, the silly girl."

 *****][*****

 _I'll keep those for myself, revisit them in those quiet moments on the hunt. That bath we had together, my fingers gently washing her bruises in the cool waters of that stream, my lips on her flesh and hers on my._ Cirilla smiled. She drew an image in the dirt, foreign to the enchantress, it was a horn crossed with a sword.

"I know that smile."

"Mmhmm, we made love at our camp, right there on the dirty ground, amongst the ruins and old walls." Cirilla replied hoarsely, nervously reminiscing about the moment they had nearly torn each other's clothes, prying their armor from their bodies upon their return to their campsite. She recalled their low impassioned screams echoing from the ruined castle.

"Be surprised if you didn't! Who got the trophy?" Triss replied.

"She did. She'd earned it."

"Mmhmm." The enchantress chuckled.

"Don't mean it like that, I had it easy." Cirilla said. "It was satisfying. The looks on everyone's faces when she came proudly riding back through town with the monster's head, the entire head hanging on her saddle!"

"I bet." Triss said. "And the day before you came home?"

"What about it?"

"I bet the two of you never left her bed!"

"Ha! We're not like you and Geralt!"

"Correct, you're worse!" Triss said, playfully tossing a twig in Cirilla's direction.

"True, we didn't…well, not entirely." She giggled, scratching an image of a longship in the dirt. "We sailed across the isles, first to Hindarsfjall. At Skjall's grave I said my final farewell. Cerys said something nice...thanking him for saving me, then we continued on."

"That's sweet."

"Yeah, the waters were calm for once. It took me awhile to master the tack and sail, but I got it. It's fun. It's nice being out on the water."

"Amazing."

"Birdie and I…" Cirilla whispered, then she stopped and shuffled the dirt with her feet.

"It must have been nice being there again with Cerys?"

"It was."

"Did you go swimming again?" Triss asked. She rubbed her hands on her thighs, then pull the strand of her hair back as she leaned forward and held the spit.

"Mmhmm." Cirilla said, blushing. "The rest is just for me, okay? In quiet moments."

"I see." Triss replied, turning both hares belly down on the roasting spit. They sizzled, their fat dripping into the open flame, their golden brown flesh hissed and split open as the flame climbed up and engulfed them for a moment.

"They look and smell good." Cirilla gave a soft laugh, her stomach growled as she licked her lips and swallowed.

"Almost ready, just a bit longer." Triss replied. "Continue, I'm listening."

"We'd escaped Vig and the others the day before, so I took us home, straight to her bedroom, and yes, then stayed in bed. All day! We made love until we'd pale with exhaustion, then lay in bed, feeding each other grapes and peaches." Cirilla smiled, then drew in a long breath. She scratched an image on the ground as Triss watched confused, then she whispered.

"Cerys?"

"Mmhmm. She has these freckles on her shoulder. When she smiles, my heart beats faster, my lips water."

The sorceress chuckled, "Seems like you both made the most of your time."

"Yeah, it was perfect, so short..." Cirilla answered quietly. "...wasn't enough."

"It never is, baby girl, but you'll get more, I promise. You know, I'd forgotten how good you are with such things...drawing with your stick. I remember, you loved to carve little figures from wood. You'll have to make some toys for Rosi as she gets older."

"Thanks for reminding me, I did, but it's in Skellige." Cirilla said, looking up into the night sky. She threw her stick, then stretched her left leg, resting her chin on her right knee. "I like it here. It's brutally cold in the long winter, but this...the quiet and tranquility, this little outing with you, the small changes in Geralt, watching Rosi grow...so much to look forward to."

"Breathtaking, these moments are, blink and they're gone forever."

"Triss?""

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Calling you selfish. I was…"

"Worried about me. I know and you don't have to be sorry."

"I love you." Cirilla whispered, "Thank you, for listening and...you know."

"I love you too, Ciri. When I speak those words, it isn't out of habit but to remind you that every moment we share is special. I'll always be here to listen, baby girl…" Triss halted, raising her head. Pyro stumbled through the brushes, snapping the dried twigs and thorns, a small hare hung in his mouth. He dropped it on the ground then licked the bloodied fur.

"I can clean that for you, boy." Cirilla teased, pointing to the critter the wolf had laid at her feet. He snuffed, growled then licked her face, before taking the creature into his mouth and moving to Triss' side.

"I think he said he loves you but don't touch his dinner." Triss laughed.

"Fine, he can eat it raw then." Cirilla said, then sat across the fire and folded her legs beneath her, looking on. "You said you didn't know how to do any of this."

"No, I said 'I hadn't a clue on how to hunt and kill an animal for food. Why do you think I used magic to take mine?"

"Eh, you made me think you had no idea how to prepare it too. You're better at it than me. How…?" Cirilla paused, "I thought you'd struggle, and I could teach you, but…"

"You taught me something today...how to use a crossbow." Triss whispered, then smiled. "The skinning I learned just watching Geralt over the years. The berries, was Marlene's suggestion. Your father and I took a stroll one night and when we returned, B.B. and a worker spoke about it. I asked Marlene and she instructed me to place a bit of wild berry juice on the meat. Never tried it before now."

"The best flame-grilled rabbit with fur still on it, eh?" Cirilla chuckled.

"That, love, was a joke. But if you prefer, I could always kill another and cook it, fur and all?" Triss said playfully.

"That'd be awful. I prefer this.. it smells nice." Cirilla replied.

"Come, sit next to me. It'll be ready soon. We can eat and rest for the night, alright?"

"Mmhmm." She answered, then moved around the fire and took a seat.

Triss took the spit and broke it in half, handing Cirilla a roasted hare and taking the other. When they'd finished, both washed their hands in the pond before bedding down for the night. There was a flicker of light that caught their eyes. The moon had risen high in the sky, far above the clouds, yet it's light held a melancholic feel. The fields came to life with the warm green glow of fireflies, thousands of them, dancing in an enchanted swarm, soaring through the air as others clung to dried shrubs like stars before their eyes.

"Beautiful." Cirilla whispered and rose to her knees.

"They are. Look how they glow in the water like fireworks!" Triss said, as Pyro burst into a sprint across the field, stiring more fireflies into the air in his fruitless attempts to capture them.

"I'm so exhausted..." Cirilla yawned, falling and shifting on her bedroll. She turned to her left, looking over the fading flames of the campfire at the sorceress.

"Rest, love. You can't imagine how proud and grateful I am. This is one of the most pleasant nights I've had in my life. I truly needed this."

"I know what you mean. I can get use to this. The quiet."

"Thank you for this. I hope we'll have many more." Triss replied, as Cirilla closed her eyes.

"Goodnight." She murmured quietly.

"Night, baby girl. Let that heart of yours guide you forward and you'll never be wrong in your actions."

Their bedrolls were separate when they bed down, but Cirilla had dragged hers closer to the enchantress. Pyro dug the ground at their feet then lay in the dirt, keeping watch over them. The wolf's presence kept every creature away save the fireflies that lit the night sky until dawn. Morning greeted them, curled together. Sometime during the night, Cirilla had moved closer, tucking her body against Triss'. The warmth of the sun stirred the morning dampness. The scent of decaying leaves on the ground tickled the enchantress' nose with a sweet autumn aroma. She remained still, trailing her finger along Cirilla's face, pushing aside her ashen hair to wake her. They lay on the dew soaked bedroll, both without any eagerness to end their jaunt. Morning brought a strange sense of longing and want, as the witcher would soon travel to Redania after their journey to the village of Oreton to began her search for the sorceresses who had fled Radovid's court. They sat upright for a moment, talking, until Cirilla leapt to her feet to bathe in the nearby pond. The air smelled of freshness, sprinkles of dew wet their feet. She removed her clothes and threw them on the ground as Triss planted herself on a cropping of rocks. The dew soaked through her thin blouse and cooled her body in a misty kiss.

"Cold, so cold!" Cirilla whispered as she entered the water, shivering.

"Don't stay in there too long or you'll catch a cold."

"You should come in, it's cold but it's so refreshing."

"Oh, no, I'm not eager to feel that biting cold! I want a hot bath." Triss replied, she held a cloth so Cirilla would dry her skin.

She gazed across the pond. Far in the distance, sunlight reflected off the windows and rooftops of the city. She could see their home, a small speck, their manor dotted the hillside. The enchantress tilted her head upward and loosened her hair, she felt it tumble further down her back, then propped her hands at her side to brace her posture. The soft moss beneath her fingers drew her gaze, it was damp, yet her fingers remained dry. Behind them, sparse pines and spruce trees stood meters high. Birdsongs burst through the silence as they sang together in an impromptu melody. Each winter, the landscape would disappear into frozen picturesque field of snow and ice, bathing the plain as far as the eye could see in a sheen of white. Triss climbed down and disrobed. She glanced at the water, taking a few deep breaths as Cirilla laughed.

"Just jump in already! Are you scared?" Cirilla teased.

"Not a chance!" Triss replied, then she dove in and disappeared.

When she emerged halfway across the small pond, gasping, Cirilla spoke. "Told you it was refreshing!"

"It is!" Triss answered. A smile painted itself across their freckled faces.

She swam across the pond, then walked out and wrapped herself in the cloth Cirilla held high. A flick of her finger and their hair was dried, a tattered mess of auburn and ashen strands across their shoulders. They stood side by side, plumes of their breath billowed out, quickly dissipating in the cool morning air. Clothing themselves, Cirilla prepared for a morning of magical lessons. During her session, Triss taught the girl how to emit a telekinetic blast using her entire body as a conduit. With her new ability, the young witcher could easily knock a dangerous opponent away, giving her a chance to regain their balance.

"So, the nobleman in the hydromancy image...have you given up on finding him?" Cirilla shouted, swinging her swords and lurching backward, each time releasing a loud audible kinetic blast outward from her body.

"Far from it, I have a plan to lure him out, first I need to check something..." Triss replied, "Hydromancy proved useless, so I intend to…"

"We could take what's left of the parchment to the bookseller. Perhaps he can shed light on its origin or maker." Cirilla replied, her chest rose and fell with rapid breaths.

"My thoughts exactly." Triss replied, her voice echoed with pride. "Rest, you are exhausting yourself. Come, sit and eat something. We'll ride for the city when you're rested."

"What of Pyro? He'll scare the townspeople if he enters the city. I don't think anyone's seen a wolf the size of a mule."

"No, but he's harmless, you know that. It'll be fine, Pyro's with us and the bookseller is just inside the city gates. The horses could rest at the stables just outside the city while we attend this matter, then we'll return home to Geralt and Rosina." Triss said, gently massaging her chest beneath her blouse.

"What's wrong with your breast?"

"They're tender and aching. I need Rosi to suckle, and quickly." Triss smiled with a wince.

Cirilla was quick, then they both mounted their horses and raced for the city. In the distance the splendor of Pont Vanis came into view. The landscape glowed a golden brown under the sunlight, everything had changed. It was autumn and the first snow of Kovir's long winter would soon blanket the landscape and buildings. They raced again, spurring their horses across the brown landscape. Just as they approached at the edges of the city, the autumn sky began to lose its golden hue.

"A thunderstorm is brewing!" Cirilla shouted atop her horse as she galloped ahead.

"Yes, I see it. Whoah! Easy girl!" Triss shouted. as Pyro's growls spooked Broggha and the mare leapt to the side. She quickly regained control, then raced to catch Cirillla. "That was close."

"Nice recovery! Are you alright?"

"Yeah!" Triss shouted again. "It's getting cold, so much for the beautiful day! Say hello to the icy rains and winter! Let's hurry so we can return before the rains fall."

"It's not so bad. We can do something again, skating on the ice!" Cirilla shouted once more.

"I'd love that...Geralt said you very good!" Triss replied.

"Yeah, a bit. It's been sometime!" Cirilla answered.

Storm clouds loomed in the skies above the plains, the rumblings and growling of an ominous dark stormy grey gathered above, moving towards the city of Pont Vanis. Rays of sunlight pierced through, like fire from the heavens. There was a mutter of thunder. A flash of lightning cut through the blackness like the branches of a tree or a creature desperate to escape the clouds. A bolt ignited the fields far from the city, as the wind stripped the last remnants of leaves from the groves of trees near and inside the city. The air grew cold as the temperature fell, more frigid than the morning. They made haste, hiding their faces beneath their cloaks as they entered the city. Inside the merchant's shop, both Cirilla and Triss in unison ordered Pyro to remain still. Bookcases made of fine cedar lined the walls, a stair led higher to more shelves. Books of fables and ballads, a copy of a famous painting hung behind the merchant, the artist's names engraved in the right corner read, 'Count Beledal'.

Triss eyed the painting for a while, silent. _That place,_ She thought. _I was there with him, seem so long ago..._

"Good day, m'ladies. What manner of book do you seek? Something on sorcery, a fable or, perhaps, a vellum scribed with master Dandelion's ballad of the witcher Geralt and the Lady Triss Merigold, our Fox of Kovir?" The merchant said

"It's a painting of you. That city...some kind of gathering of mages and kings?" Cirilla whispered, bringing her mind back to reality.

"M'lady, the painting is named, 'Triss Merigold accuses the Lone Witch of Kovir'. A famous motif even before the sorceress became advisor to our king. Now, every noble wants one hanging on their wall!" The merchant said. His eyes widened as Pyro stepped into the light. The wolf's body reached the enchantress' waist when he stood upright. "Th—the—m'la—m'lady, there's a large dog beside you."

"He's actually a wolf." Cirilla said, as Pyro slouched his body and rested on the floor. "That image..."

"The image depicts the gathering of mages and crowns at Loc Muinne. The sorceress Triss Merigold's account of Sile De Tansarville's machinations." The man said proudly.

"Some good that did...it was too late, the final act in the story of my heartbreak. All this mess sprung from the fires sparked that day." Triss mumbled. She dipped her hand beneath her cloak and retrieved something from the small leather bag at her side. "We're here for this. What can you tell me about this charred piece of parchment?"

"Hmm..." The merchant muttered, carefully inspecting the piece of parchment. He sniffed the ink. "Well, it's vellum, the very best, and a special request."

"Can you tell us who made it?!" Cirilla yelled and Pyro raised his head.

"Yes. I did, M'lady."

"Who did you sell it to, then?" Triss asked, calmly stepping closer.

"The nobleman and merchant, m'lady, Zadid of Pont Vanis. Here in the ledger, he's the only procurer of this brand of parchment in the city." The merchant answered, "The other is a Redanian merchant who deals in spices and exotic poisons. This very parchment was made for that merchant."

"Ever met the Redanian merchant or seen his face?" Cirilla growled, she began to pace anxiously.

"N—no m'lady. The letter was strange. When the lad delivered it, it bore no signs of wear or a long voyage, the ink was fresh, a day old. A first, and the request so specific—"

"Even the ink requested was the same as your Pont Vanis nobleman, correct?"

"Yes." He muttered "How did you—"

"Plots are simple to uncover when a fool is making them." Cirilla replied, her voice cold and menacing. "Give us the letter, just a piece of it, and we were never here!"

"Yes, m'ladies."

"Thank you." Triss whispered, "Come, Ciri, we have what we need." _The merchants meeting, my rebuff of his advances, he certainly had motive._

"Pyro! Come, boy!" Cirilla called, as they exited the merchant shop. "Poison, the same parchment...the bastard! We have a name, what's the plan? We have to tell Geralt! I'll kill him!"

"Calm down and don't be hasty, we'll proceed like nothing has changed. I want to draw him out to me, where there can be no denying it, then I'll deal with the portly man."

"We have to kill him, you know what he tried to do to you! Why are you so ready and willing to forgive? He doesn't deserve it!"

"Ciri, please calm down." Triss said, taking Cirilla's hands. "Do you feel that? That's my heartbeat. I am as furious as you and I am not willing to forgive, not this time, not this man! There are some things worse than death for someone like that, and I'll give it to him."

 _Geralt will kill him the moment he learn of this...if the authorities don't quater him first._ Cirilla thought to herself, as Pyro brushed against her. "Yeah I know, boy, I want to end that bastard too."

Suddenly, there was a roar. Rain poured down on the city in a violent torrent. The flash of lightning, followed by the sound of thunder. Icy pellets of tiny hail and large droplets of cold freezing rain pelted their skin with each drop. Triss sauntered into the rain, she removed her hood and let her hair fall. Cirilla watched as the sorceress' mouth curved into a minacious smile. They mounted their mares and rode for home. When they arrived, Triss walked into the parlor to where Geralt sat with Rosina tucked in his arms. She was soaked and brought her head above them, leaning forward without care for the trail of water she and Cirilla left on the wooden floor. Geralt held onto her blouse as the enchantress kissed him. The witcher had readied himself and had Rosina wrapped like a loaf of freshly baked bread. With the sight and scent of her mother, the child wiggled her body, desperate to break free. Triss donned something dry, then quickly took her daughter into her arms, unwrapping her, before exposing herself for the child to suckle. Geralt and Cirilla donned their armor and sheathed their swords at their backs. Their journey to Oreton would began as soon as the enchantress finished suckling his child.

 *****][*****

 _ **September 10, 1275...Novigrad...Gate of the Hierarch…**_

They arrived after midnight in the orchard fields behind the Cunny of the Goose Inn. Cirilla had teleported them from Kovir, then she vanished to collect their horses, returning first with Kelpie and Broggha, then finally Roach. Triss and Geralt stood idle, the witcher's medallion around the enchantress' neck vibrated violently. She shielded Rosina, who she'd tucked beneath her cloak, as Cirilla drew her silver sword to dispatched a ghoulish specter. Whirling above the ground in a mad dance, the creature froze as she approached. The witcheress drew a moondust bomb from a leather pouch then hesitated, knowing the explosion would alert anyone nearby.

"Ciri looks like you, so much like you." Triss whispered to him. "It's strange, why isn't the wraith moving?"

"Hmm, it's frozen. Unusual...never seen that before, not without casting Yrden or some other spell." Geralt mumbled "Make it quick, Ciri, we have to go!"

Cirilla had studied them, a nightwraith, but the specter was trapped in its corporeal form, frozen without the witcher's sign or magic. She dispatched it quickly, sheathed her sword, then joined them.

"That was odd. It didn't move or strike. Strange, wouldn't you say, Geralt?"

"Mmhmm."

"That's a good thing. If only all monsters would remain still and let you kill them. Come on, let's go."

Under the cover of darkness they traveled to Novigrad, along the trail and across the wooden bridge that led to the Hierarch and Tretogor Gates. Bodies and faces hidden from view by their hooded cloaks, they approached the Gate of the Hierarch. Guards and witch hunters gathered around a fire, the commander sat at a table alone near the gate's entrance flanked by two pikeman. The old charred bodies on the pyres were long gone, yet the antagonism towards mages, elves, dwarf and halflings remained. Fresh unlit pyres stood erect, ready to burn any would-be magic wielder or non-human at the whim of the Eternal Fire. Cirilla tore down a notice from the wall, as if daring the witch hunters to answer. A picture of the enchantress Triss Merigold, 'last known location Kovir', it read. She crumpled it up as the commander looked on, ignoring the hooded woman that stood just in arm's reach.

"Perhaps you could hunt the sorceress?" The man spoke. "The reward for the whore is a large purse."

"You bastard!" Cirilla grumbled.

"Eh, you like the witches. Whores, all of them…"

"Perhaps I should take your head and your guard's, whoreson!" Cirilla growled.

 _Ciri, calm down! Not here. I have your sister in my arms..._ Triss spoke so only Cirilla and the witcher could hear her.

 _I'm sorry. They make my blood boil._ Cirilla replied without uttering an audible word.

"We need a passage letter." Geralt said.

"Who are you, witcher and whaddaya want in Novigrad?" The commander said.

"Ge...Roger Eric du Haute-Bellegarde." Geralt growled and Cirilla froze. A chill ran her spine as the witcher spoke.

 _Geralt, lover, please! We can't fight here. You and Ciri have to remain calm, I am holding our child._ Triss spoke to him, just him.

 _I'm sorry._

"A jester?!" The guard captain asked, rising to his feet.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. If you wish to keep your head, you'll...Damn!" Geralt answered. He waived his fingers subtly and enchanted the man with Axii before he could raise the alarm, then took the letter and continued on their way.

Just inside the gate, Cirilla tied the mares in the stable, then scooped hay and watered them. Geralt and Triss entered the Chameleon, where Dandelion and Priscilla waited eagerly. Their rooms had been prepared, the dining table laden with fruits, the study table held a lit candle, and the sitting area decorated with small pillows, Triss' doing. The sorceress had sent an enchanted message to the bards alerting them of their arrival. Upstairs in the Chameleon master suite, Triss unlaced her cloak and laid Rosina on the bed.

"I'm sorry." Cirilla whispered, her voice wavered. "You know I'd never do anything t endanger Rosi. I was so angry, I nearly..."

"It's alright." The enchantress replied, wrapping Cirilla in a hug. "I need to rest a bit. Geralt, I know how you feel, but you have to stay calm, please!"

"Hmm." He grunted.

Dandelion and Priscilla quickly woke the child, it was their first glance at the young sorceress. Priscilla ran her fingers through the tangled auburn curls, streaked with white. Dandelion took the child and held her as they sat, then pushed the petition that separated the sitting area from the bed. Her bright eyes were glimmering a sparkly blue, the shine of the finest cut diamond, her pupils like a cat.

Rosina turned, her eyes caught the candlelight. _A trickery of the candles,_ Dandelion thought to himself.

"What a smile." Priscilla whispered, her body swaying, her voice took the softness of a melody and she began to sing. Rosina had fixed him, stopping her playful squirm as she stared quietly at Priscilla's lips.

Dandelion's gaze found him. "What?" Geralt said.

"She's you and Triss, old friend. Her beauty is unrivaled." He answered, and the tension the witcher had felt since entering the city faded.

Geralt glanced at Triss quickly, resting by his side. He gently massaged her feet, holding onto them. Cirilla threw him an apple, then took another. They both walked onto the balcony overlooking the gates.

"She's amazing. Triss, I mean." Cirilla said, leaning her back against the wooden beam. "I forced her hand in Skellige. I was frustrated. She'd push me away, afraid of what it'd mean if she called me her daughter."

"Yeah, she truly is." Geralt said, biting into the apple. "I'm proud of you, Ciri. Triss always doubts her self-worth. In a way, it's my fault. I knew what I was feeling each time I met her, but I continued chasing...I don't know what I was searching for."

"It's silly, don't you think? Doubting herself...'if she could see herself through my eyes, she'd know how special she is.' Triss said the same thing to me."

"There's none like her. I've never felt what we have was a mistake, since the first time our bodies touched. She's mine. Triss deserves much better. I'll be there for her, we'll be there."

"Don't sell yourself short, Geralt. You are what's best for her. She makes you feel unashamed to be who you are and I see the changes in you." Cirilla replied, taking a second bite of her apple "Support her in everything, Triss has been through a lot. You are the only one who could make her happy, because she would never settle. She's happy with you. It was you or no one."

"Be patient with Triss, Ciri. It'll take time."

"I know, but we are already there. We'll move forward slowly, each laugh, every hug, every tear, will bring us even closer than we are now." She answered.

"Yeah, she does that..." Geralt mumbled, juggling the half eaten apple in his hand. "Maybe I'd found a flicker of what I have now with Triss, but it'd lasted until the next quarrel. I told you before, wasn't all bad but...wasn't all good, but what I found in Triss is better."

"You should remind her every chance you get, Geralt." Cirilla smiled.

"Hmm, this city, the war...it's hard think. The danger to Triss, to Rosi, to you..." He muttered. "I can't say how long we have, Ciri, but I don't want this to end. When we leave this city, I will. Every moment I'll tell her."

"What do you mean?" _He's worried, stubbornly trying to hide his fear._

"Ask me again one day. Come one, witcher. Let's go inside, it's cold." Geralt folded his arms, cocked his head to the side, then tossed the apple over the balcony. "You have your own doubts, but you don't need to, Ciri."

"I know, because the two of you are always there to support me. You and Triss." Cirila whispered, then tossed her apple. She shrugged her shoulders "May as well litter too."

"Want to trash the city?"

"Another time, perhaps." She laughed. "You both worry about what I want, there was a moment when I felt suffocated, then I realized how much you both care. I can live my own life, be a witcher alone or at your side. I could hunt all the corners of the world and go home to Kovir or Kaer Morhen, and you and Triss would still be together. We can sit by the fire roasting hares and rabbit. I could stay this way forever."

"If I'd let her slip from my grasp, I'd have always regretted it, doubted that decision . Not aloud but alone, in those quiet moments all witchers know...she would always be in my thoughts. Now we're together, I have no doubts, just our dreams."

"I know you would've regretted losing her, and I'd have never seen this spark in your eyes, or the little sorceress in there."

"I remember that night, it was like this one. The tension in the city was high, witch hunters prowled every street. We fought, side-by-side, just outside her home in The Bits we were attacked, they were waiting for her. We killed them, all of them."

"You've done well, I'd say I'm proud, but you know that." Cirilla whispered.

"That night, as we searched for a way to the docks through the sewers, it slowly dawned on me...she was slipping away. With each step she was slipping further away."

"You told her something and now Triss wants it for you both. Your eyes say you haven't a clue, Geralt, but you will." Cirilla mumbled, then nudged his shoulder.

They returned to the bedroom. Triss lay asleep. His eyes could see her subtle smile, she was dreaming. Dandelion and Priscilla had already gone, and all the candles, save one, had been snuffed, leaving the room dimly lit. Rosina lay asleep, sprawled beside the enchantress.

Cirilla unlaced her armor, gently resting it on the floor. "Beautiful, isn't she? Tend to her, she's your woman."

"Mmhmm." Geralt grinned. Hands at his side, he glanced away awkwardly. "My dreams are right here. Like that candle, if the flame dies out, only darkness remains. She's my flame, Ciri, one of three that staves off the darkness."

"You mean Triss and us?" Cirilla asked, teasing. "I know, and you're hers. When you see her your heart rattles, and when she sees you she loses her mind."

"I'm suddenly alive." Geralt mumbled. "You've found someone and when you're ready, I'll listen."

"How long have you known? I know Triss didn't tell you."

"No, she didn't have to. I'm a witcher."

"Geralt!"

"Something's different about you since Skellige, not just the scent."

"You can't disapprove."

"When have I ever stopped you from doing what makes you happy?"

"Even if it's a girl?"

He nodded, then canted his head. "Even if it's a girl...and I know it's a girl."

"Witcher senses…" Cirilla mocked, narrowing her eyes. "We've so much to talk about when we get back to Kovir. I want to tell you everything."

"Goodnight, Ciri." He mumbled, then removed his armor and sat on the bed beside his daughter and sorceress.

Triss rolled over on the duvet, away from Rosina, her auburn hair disheveled, scattered on the bed. Candlelight trickled across the room. Her eyes were closed as her hands slid up his side. She felt the roughness of his shirt, her fingers hooked the leather strap across his chest. She pulled him down and wrapped her arms around his neck. The witcher knew where his lips should be and he kissed her. His hands massaged her face, their tongues entwined. Her touch took away his unrest, and his presence hers.

"Is it morning? We have to leave before sunrise."

"No, we have a few more hours." Geralt mumbled. "Dreaming about us?"

"Always...but the real thing is much better." Triss said, stealing another kiss." Do you dream about us, witcher?"

"Every time I close my eyes." He whispered into her ears.

 *****][*****

 _ **Velen...Occupied Temeria… Outskirts Village of Oreton...**_

They left the Chameleon just before sunrise. Triss eagerly mounted her mare and rode out the city gate with Cirilla in the lead. They headed south toward Temeria, a half a day's journey. The enchantress hoped to be in Velen by midday. They'd rest the horses as they searched for Millie, then return to Novigrad and their child before midnight. They rode together on the narrow path, past the Cunny of the Goose Inn, south towards Drahim Castle and onto the border post, Triss and Cirilla ahead of him. She'd witness the sunrise in Temeria, the coolness of the early morning, the air was perfumed with a familiar aroma. The bushes danced in the breeze as they galloped through the countryside. Triss lowered her hood and Cirilla followed, she was just a horse cart's length from him but the witcher already missed her scent. He watched as they raced through the countryside ahead, then they came to a halt.

"Geralt, come here and watch the sunrise with me." She whispered

He rode to her side as she leapt from her horse and strolled to the edge of the woods. They'd made camp west, in Velen, inside the border of occupied Temeria. Far in the distance the village of Mulbrydale and the specter of the Hanged Man's Tree.

"What's on your mind?" She whispered to him.

"Old memories, mistakes."

"Let's change that, then. Sit with me awhile."

They sat together, Cirilla at his left side and the enchantress on his right, her head resting on his shoulder. Sunlight filled the sky, creeping across the horizon, the first slither of sunlight, rising above the land. Warmth and light scattered in a brilliant hue, illuminating every crevice in the land. The breeze picked up, blowing softly across their faces. Her hair fluttered before his mouth, but Geralt would not change such rare moments. The grasses and trees shone a golden brown, and she felt his hand slip beneath her cloak to find her waist and pull her tight.

"It's beautiful." Cirilla said.

"Truly a wonder, but we have just a few more moments and then we have to continue." Triss replied, as the witcher sat silent.

They mounted their horses once more, riding across the land to the Inn at the Crossroads, then they journeyed around Crow's Perch to the village of Claywich. A few hours before midday, they had arrived at the outskirts of Oreton. It was a short gallop to the village's edge. Geralt let the horses roam free as they entered the village. The old wooden walkways creaked beneath their boots, swaying with each step; Nilfgaard's armies had long since retreated and now Radovid waged war on Kovir. Emhyr's forces occupied the south of Temeria, from the markings of the Battle of Brenna, the lands of the Duchy of Maribor, Mayena, Brugge and Sodden. Redania held Gors Velen, Dorian, Carreras, Ellander where the Temple of Melitele stood, and Vizima, Temeria's capital.

There was a woman tanning hide, she appeared older than her years, but strong. Her hair was gray, short and covered with a simple rag. Eyes as sharp as an owl's, she gave the enchantress an unwelcomed stare. Just a stone's throw further along the walkway, atop an old plank, an old man sat, his calloused fingers repairing a fishing net. His old face and wrinkled brow told the sorceress of worries present. Sunken eyes framed by lush white eyebrows, the man's mouth was hidden by his white beard. Eyes shining in the morning light, as if yearning to be on the water littered with old boats, as fishermen cast their lines. Geralt walked past the woman to the old house where he'd left Millie. The smell of death hung in the air, the doors and windows were open, dust covered the floor. No one had entered in a while.

"Good day." He heard the woman's voice echo from behind. "Whaddya need, m'lady?"

"We are looking for a girl." Triss replied, as Geralt turned around.

"Peepers like a kitten, this one."

"I'm a witcher." Geralt answered. "I use them to see."

"Naught much to see, witcher." The woman mumbled. "The old granny is gone…"

"How?" Triss whispered.

"The little girl, is she...?" Cirilla said, turning to glance at Triss, sensing the panic in the enchantress' voice.

"Millie?"

"Yes! Where is she?!" Triss shouted, her voice then softened to a whisper. "Is she dead? Geralt, she's…" She whispered, moving to the witcher's side and wrapping her body in his arms.

"Nay! You are Geralt?"

"He is. Why?" Cirilla asked.

"Millie said the witcher will come for us all. Tis a sad tale, m'lady. The lass lost her family. Twas a massacre in Honorton, all dead, left her alone. The witcher saved her, brung her here, to her aunt." The woman explained, then shook her head. Her voice quivered, afraid to speak.

"I pray ye find and feed her. None touch the lass save the soldiers when they come and she'd nibble their scraps."

"She's starved, it's cold. Please, tell me where she is."

"Haven't seen the lass for two whole days, not many kiddies left. We have naught to eat, m'lady." The woman answered, hanging her head in shame, "The ladies are gone, no more treats."

"Rummage the blacksmith's and the old hut there. That lassie is cursed." The old man spoke.

"Treats?" Triss whispered.

"The Crones, Crookback Bog. Parents sent their children there to be fattened and then eaten." Cirilla muttered. "I killed them."

Triss frowned, "Yes, I remember those bitches of the bog."

"You all watched her starve?" Geralt said, his voice cold and desperate.

"Geralt, go to Honorton, Millie's village. Hurry. witcher! Come, Ciri, we'll check the old hut." Triss ordered, then waited for a moment for Geralt to leave their side. She vanished, Cirilla remained still, listening as the woman spoke.

"A sorceress?" She shouted, "Help us! We have naught!"

Cirilla scuffed, then disappeared, appearing a moment later beside the enchantress on the walkway that led to the old hut. "Why did you send him to the old village? She's not there."

"I know, Ciri. This isn't easy for him. Do you know why he kep the drawing? That little girl watched her family be slaughtered. Geralt connected with her, and if he sees her in this state before he's calmed himself, our witcher could sink into a rage." Triss said as they walked towards the old hut. "Prepare yourself."

She pushed open the creaking door. The thatch roof had sunken, the fireplace hadn't been lit in some time. Millie lay curled on the floor, shivering, moaning in anguish, laying in day's old urine, unable to lift her tiny frail body. Cirilla wrinkled her face, the putrid smell of the girl's waste, a nauseating stink filled the air. Triss quickly stepped into the hut. She hurried to Millie's side, calmly knelt and held the child against her breast. Unwashed, her lips dry and bitten. Cirilla removed a small bladder with water from her belt, then poured a bit into a small wooden cup, twirled then splashed the floor. She filled the cup and handed it to the enchantress.

"Give her water." Cirilla whispered.

"Just a bit to moistened her lips. Too much too quickly and we could cause more harm." Triss replied, her soft voice calmed the girl. Her eyes wandered to Millie's fingers clinging to her body. Unkempt fingernails scratched her skin beneath her cloak.

"She needs something to eat." Cirilla replied.

"Could you make something soft? She hasn't the strength to eat a hearty meal." Triss whispered, she scrunched her face, her eyes blazed with anger and sadness.

She moistened the child's lips with her fingers, then let her sip. Millie coughed, gasping for each breath. Her stomach constricted violently, and Triss turned her body so she wouldn't choke, instinctively bringing her hands to Millie's mouth as she heaved a mouthful of green bile into her hand. She removed her crocheted fingerless warmers, wiping Millie's mouth, and held her hand until the coughs eased then slowly faded. Triss removed a vial of potion from the leather strap on her thigh and emptied the content into the girl's mouth.

"It'll make you feel better." She whispered. "Tell Geralt I've found her."

Cirilla nodded. She held a grim look on her face, then muttered. "How cruel. Are you alright?"

"No, baby girl. I brought Geralt here not knowing what to expect. I was curious, since I found that drawing she made for him. So eager to meet this beautiful little girl, I made him agree to come here. The way he spoke about her, Ciri, I knew he'd taken a instant liking to her...and now he'll see her this way." Triss replied. She closed her eyes and tears ran down her cheeks.

"If you hadn't she'd be dead in days, starved...a cruel way to die." Cirilla replied, "He'll see that."

"She has a fever. Light the fireplace and boil some water. She needs to bathe. I'll wrap her in my cloak until we return to Novigrad and I can get her something decent to wear." Triss said, removing Millie's damp clothes to warm the girl against her own skin as Cirilla lit the fireplace. "She's dehydrated, weak, lack of food and water." _We made it just in time._

"Her body looks so frail."Cirilla said as Geralt entered the hut. She turned and placed her hands on the witcher's chest.

"Is she?"

"No, she's alive, Geralt. Sick, and in bad shape, but alive. She's been beaten and starved, these bruises..."

"Do you think the villagers did it?" Cirilla asked, turning to tend her task.

"I can't say for certain, unless the girl wakes and tells us who did this to her. I don't know what to think. These people are broken, baby girl. War means taxes and they already had little to eat..."

Millie opened her eyes. Weary green orbs peered at the witcher as he knelt beside them, and took her hand.

"Geralt...you...didn't come back to see Millie." She mumbled softly as her eyes closed.

The witcher grimaced, stood, and unsheathed his sword, unsure of what he felt or what he'd do.

"What are you doing?! Killing the person or persons responsible for hurting this child will solve nothing!" Triss yelled, her eyes bore into him. Until she broke her gaze to examine the girl.

"You're so pretty..." Millie whispered and the enchantress felt the girl's fingers touch her face.

"I was just about to say that about you, sweetheart." She replied. The old man had walked through the door.

"Why?!" Geralt growled. "You all did this to her!"

"Nay, witcher, tis be…"

"Don't speak, he won't harm you. It's safe, gramps!" Cirilla interrupted. His gray whiskers moved, but his words never escaped his mouth.

"What is the name of your dolly?" Triss asked as Millie clung to her.

"Master Freckle-face." Geralt answered, then sheathed hi sword and stepped outside on the old wooden dock.

Triss raised her head and gazed at Cirilla, then Geralt. His shoulders were slumped, eyes cast downward, his mouth drawn in anger. She eyed him for a moment "I'll feed her, then give her a bath. We'll journey for Novigrad before sunset. I can brew something there. She isn't strong enough to travel on horseback, but the potion I gave her earlier is already working. This child still needs food and lots of rest regain her strength."

"You are talking about a portal? In daylight? Are you mad?!" Cirilla asked.

"Stop this, Ciri! I am not weak, nor fragile. I'll open a portal to a room in the Chameleon. Dandelion said no guests during our stay, so it's safe. Millie and I will travel ahead. I took Philippa there using the same means, remember, Geralt?"

"Don't be stupid! What happens if you're attacked?" Cirilla said, making no attempts to hide her displeasure with Triss' suggestion.

"Well then, you and Geralt would return to a city ablaze." She answered.

"No, you're not going back to Novigrad alone!" Geralt grunted, his expression hardened.

"I haven't the time to argue, witcher, I am going. I'll care for Millie and wait for you and Ciri to return. Don't forget, our child is also in Novigrad as we speak." Triss replied. "Why do you think this matter is open for discussion?"

"You can't! We'll travel together, I can return for the horses. It's safer this way." Cirilla pouted. She pressed her lips together, clenched her jaw. Her anger was obvious.

"Let's talk about it later. Get some food from the horses and find me a basin." Triss whispered. "Geralt, please search for some swallow's herb, bring me as much as you can find. Ask the villagers where it grows."

"Celandine, huh?" Cirilla mumbled.

"Yes." Triss replied. She placed Millie on the floor and leaned the girl's body across her thighs as she unplaited the child's hair. "Tell me why Celandine is useful to us."

"The plant has medicinal properties. The essence will help her heal and regain her strength." Cirilla whispered.

"Execellent."

"Pfft, that was easy." Cirilla smiled. "I'll make some broth so she can eat something."

"Alright, then, how would you use it to get the desired effect quickly?"

"The bath water. Squeeze the essence in the water." Cirilla replied, as she headed out the hut.

She returned carrying a basin fashioned from wood with steel handles, two steel bands held it together. She poured hot water from the fire into the basin, then waited. The villagers began to gather, a small angry mob blocked the walkway, armed with harsh words as Geralt emerged from the wood. The old wrinkled man stood before them, desperate to calm the mob, but the witcher ignored their taunts. Cirilla took the plants from him rubbing the essence in her hand and mixing it into the water. She added more hot water, then stirred the bath. The air was perfumed by the heavy scent of Celandine essence, as Triss lathered the girl with a tepid rag.

After her bath, she would eat. Millie sat, never taking her her eyes from the sorceress even as Geralt knelt beside them, watching as she fed the girl with her fingers. Slowly, but eagerly, she would reach for each bite, and Triss would wipe the girl's mouth each time, gently tucking her damp hair behind her ears, against her gaunt face. The sun was setting on the horizon when those green eyes filled with tears peering at the enchantress finally closed.

"She sleeps." Triss said. She unlaced Geralt's cloak and replaced her's with his, wrapping the girl's body as she slept.

"There's a mob growing outside."

"I hear them." Triss muttered.

"We must leave, now!" Cirilla said. She took Millie into her arms, but the girl wished to be near the sorceress as they emerged from the hut. "Come, little one...I'll get the horses."

Dusk crept on them, the orange, yellow and brown hues of the woods looked almost black. The trees, shrubs and grasses silhouetted against the blackening sky. Geralt cast Igni and set the hut ablaze behind them, angering the mob who had demanded the child.

"The girl leaves with us!" He mumbled, then drew his sword with no objections from Triss.

He stepped forward and the angry crowd retreated with each advance. The fire engulfed the hut in a fury that was his rage. He felt the heat against his skin, witcher eyes glowing like fireflies in the night.

"Go back to your homes! We're taking the child." Triss said.

"And you will make her a witch like ye? Or a freak like them?" One villager said.

"Better a freak than monsters who beat and starve children!" Geralt muttered.

"Come on, let's go!" Cirilla whispered.

"No!" Geralt growled. Eyes closed, his right hand gripped his witcher sword. "Go home or else!"

"Don't kill us!"

"Shut up!" Cirilla shouted at the mob. "He's not like you, he's nothing like you people!"

"I know you're hurting, I saw it in your eyes. Even now, with your eyes closed, I can feel it and see it on your face. Look at me, Geralt." Triss whispered, leaving Cirilla and Millie's side.

The enchantress stood before her witcher and touched his nape, she knew how to reach him. Her face greeted his soft low-shaven beard. Geralt's hand found her head, unlacing her loosely tied hair and pulling her face to his. She ran her fingers in his hair, pulling so he'd open his eyes. Her smell flooded his senses, cutting stench of Velen like a blade, then he felt her touch. Triss' tongue dragged across his lips, moistening them, and when she kissed him, the rage that had nearly consumed the witcher suddenly fell away. His hand caressed her scalp, fingers parting her thick locks, as their breaths mingled in a soft embrace. Her right hand illuminated in a blue spark as the flames heeded her control. The burning hut crumpled beneath the blaze, sparks and embers floated high above the treetops, grey smoke drifted upwards, lost in the blackness, dulling the beauty of the stars. The villagers grumbled, the heated blaze had caused the winds to shift, blowing warmth at them. As they parted, Geralt wiped the wetness from her lips with his thumb. In silence, his body throbbed, burning. The aching to be in her arms began anew.

"This world is cruel, terrible..." Triss whispered against his chest. The spit from her mouth lingered on his lips still, cooling as he landed a kiss on her forehead. "I want Millie to come home with us, she can't stay here, Geralt."

"She's leaving with us." Geralt replied and they walked past the angry crowd.

The villagers stood idle as the witchers and enchantress entered the woods. Cirilla took them to the Chameleon, inside the city walls. She shut the door at her back and climbed down the stairs. Dandelion and Priscilla were on their way upstairs and Rosina lay cradled in the bard's arms. They had held the child since she woke, each taking turns, refusing to give her up or let her roam freely. A light touch, Cirilla ran her fingers across her sister's forehead and kissed her belly. Rosina chuckled, she stretched out her hands, her small beady eyes pleaded to be free of the their smothering grasp and the Trobairitz's constant kisses.

"You're smothering her, you know?"

"No, we're not!" Priscilla replied, landing another kiss on Rosina's cheek. "She's such a darling, I can't put her down!"

 _A darling until you irritate her..._ Cirilla smiled.

"She looks like Geralt and Triss." Dandelion muttered.

"Does she?" Cirilla replied, raising her brow to the bard's words. "No, I think she looks like Triss and Geralt."

"Funny, Ciri."

"Mmhmm." She raised her hand and waved, leaving them to fetch the horses.

"You look like Geralt and Triss too." He shouted.

"Yeah, I know. Keep your voice down before you bring the guards in here!" She replied.

Priscilla laughed, then tugged on the bard's shirt. "Come on, love."

"Yes my, Calonetta." Dandelion mumbled, then followed her up the stairs.

Millie lay on the bed asleep, the witcher at her side in troubled silence. Triss pulled the duvet across the girl's body, her fever had broken with the sorceress' remedy.

"Who's the girl?" Dandelion asked, "You and Triss collecting strays?"

"Shut up!" Geralt growled.

"Not now, Dandelion. Keep your voice down or take the noise outside, this child needs to rest." Triss replied.

Hearing her parent's voice, Rosina grew frantic. She grunted and growled, voicing her displeasure and boredom. Dandelion took the girl from Priscilla and placed her in the witcher's arms. Her blue eyes found his with a smile and he grinned. Her laughter echoed louder as Geralt brought her little body close to his, planting his scruffy face on her tummy. Somehow, it was as though Rosina had sensed they needed comfort, her little fingernails caressed her father's face, scratching at his beard. Triss knelt on the floor and patted her lap.

"Comforting your father, sweetheart? I miss you too, you know?" She whispered.

Geralt placed their child on the floor, feeling the sorceress' eagerness to hold her. Rosina propped herself up, then she began to high crawl like a bear, falling before she'd reached her mother.

"That's new. Dandelion, what did you do to my child that she's so eager to get away?" Triss smiled.

"Priscilla held her the entire time, she never spent a moment on the floor." He replied. Rosina lay on the floor, shy, as Priscilla cheered.

"Aww, don't give up, darling!" Priscilla whispered.

"Tah tah…muh muh." Rosina babbled.

"Is she speaking? I think she said daddy and mommy." Priscilla said, excited.

"What are you saying? You want to tell your father how much we love him?" Triss asked crawling on her hands and knees.

Rosina's chuckles and high-pitched squeals filled the room as she hurried to the enchantress' waiting arms. Cirilla had returned, she propped her body on the large trunk beside the bed, fiddling the hinges and staring as Rosina played. Triss swooped her child off the floor and took a seat, holding her against her breast.

"Dandelion, please excuse me." The sorceress said politely.

"Why does Geralt get to stay for all the festivities? I may write a ballad someday to tell this tale, 'The Wolf and Fox', or should I call it the witcher and the red sorceresses…"

"Festivities? Ballad? Dandelion!" Triss said, hinting she would exposed her body to suckle her child.

"Oh... I see. Well then, ladies, I'll give you the room." He said, bowing slightly. The bard opened the door at his back and quietly stepped out.

"Something on your mind, baby girl? You're brooding." Triss asked, crossing her legs to suckle Rosina. She veiled her body and the child's head with a blanket,. Priscilla sat nearby, eagerly watching.

"No, it's nothing." Cirilla answered. She paused and pondered for a moment, then continued. "She reminds me bit of Gretka."

"Yeah."

"G-Gretka?" Millie mumbled, "M-mommy…Daddy...all gone..." Geralt's head swung and Cirilla sat upright.

 _No, just imagining. It can't be... She's, well…._ She thought to herself. _Still,_ _I should check on her._ "I have to check on someone in Crow's Perch." Cirilla said, then stood. "I'll be back before midday on the morrow."

"Why?"

"Anxious, a bit. A girl, Gretka, I met her in the woods near the bog. Millie bears a striking resemblance to her." Cirilla answered, walking for the door.

"I don't blame you, it's unlikely she'll be if she's with the same baro who helped you, but the conditions here have worsened in Temeria." Triss whispered. "Just be careful."

"Mmhmm."

"Priscilla, could you watch over these two for a while? Come, Geralt, let's go." Triss whispered, resting Rosina on the bed next to Millie.

"I'd love to." Priscilla said, hovering over Rosina as the child slept.

"Come on, witcher, I know a spot where we could watch the ships." She smiled, taking his hand. They slipped from the bedroom and she opened a portal and they walked through, arms locked.

 *****][*****

 _ **Novigrad...Lighthouse…**_

Her portal opened at the base of the lighthouse. Clear skies above them, the light from the lighthouse arched, sweeping across the still waters and illuminating the woods and trails at their back, but they were in its shadow. Geralt looked up, his mind lost in sweet reminisce, the briny air brushing his face. She climbed the wooden stairs, through the door, then up the ladder to the upper reaches of the tower. The flames burned hot as ever, cared for by the lighthouse keeper who'd visit each day to light it. From up high, they watched the ocean waves crash gently against the barnacle-encrusted rocks that were the foundation of the lighthouse. She felt his chin on her shoulder, prickly whiskers against her skin.

"That night...all my worries rested in your lap here." The witcher mumbled, holding his arms around her as they sat leaning against the broken wall.

"I promised to be at your side, you and Ciri. So many promises were made in this place, that night. Had I dreamed our future would be so enchanting, I'd have smiled a bit more." Triss replied, as Geralt pulled her body even tighter against his chest.

"Our happy ending. Rosi, Ciri...you'll be ok with another one?"

"Are you asking me if I'm alright with keeping the girl?"

"Only if you want to, if she wants to." Geralt mumbled, peeling her jacket as he rubbed his face against her skin. "I won't force this on you."

"I don't know anywhere safe to leave her. The way she looks at you with such appreciation and love...how she held onto me with those frail arms, she is so thin, Geralt...how can people be this cruel?." Triss said. She canted her head, looking over her shoulder. His nose touched her cheek as his witcher eyes peered into hers.

"You know this world. Millie hates me." Geralt mumbled.

"I warned you to stop your self-pity, witcher. It isn't romantic or attractive..." She took his hand, weaved their fingers, and held it on her warm bare chest.

"I told her she'd be fine there. She wanted to go with me…"

"And where would you have taken her? Kaer Morhen as we face the Wild Hunt? You did your best, always helping others, doing the honorable thing. You are here now and that's what matters, she saw your face. It's alright, we don't have to make love this night...we'll wait until the moment is right. Let's just talk. Hold me, witcher, hold me the way only you could, like you did that night...make me believe it'll be alright."

"I'm holding you already."

"Then stop sulking and say it."

"Everything will be alright." He answered, granting her request.

"Now say something romantic, I demand it!" Triss ordered playfully.

"Demand?"

"Yes." She turned, straddled his left thigh. Geralt's eyes dropped to her chest and stomach. She slapped his cheek softly, cupped then pinched his face, shoving his head. "Now!"

"Damn!" The witcher grunted. The loud muffled thump was his head hitting the stone, his muscles tensed. "No self-pity left after that head knock. You trying to crack my skull?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! Let me see! Are you hurt?! That was hard." Triss said, chuckling and pulling his head forward to inspect.

"You don't want to—?"

"Shush, Geralt, of course I do—!" Triss gasped, panting then screamed as his hands touched her skin, just above her hips. "Stop that!"

"What?" Geralt asked, "This?" He paused to take in her eyes, his left hand ran up her back to the sorceress' neck, pushing her hair forward. He touched her skin with his mouth. "Or this? Maybe this?"

"Geralt, please..." Triss whispered. He had unlaced her blouse, hands on her side stinging with each passing moment, her partially unclothed skin exposed to the warmth of the lighthouse flames. "Start and we'll be here all night. What if the girls wake up?"

"Dandelion is..."

"Dandelion? Did you just say Dandelion? That's not very comforting."

"Priscilla—" He said, then paused.

"Geralt, shut up! What are you going to say next? Maybe Zoltan could take care of Rosi and Millie? I have an idea, a pint of ale should sooth them?" Triss laughed, pressing on his chest, pinning him against the lighthouse wall.

"Not funny."

"No? Well how is this?" Triss pecked, then touched his lips with her finger to silence him.

She crawled back on her hands and knees away from him, eyes sultry. Geralt launched forward to grab her body, he missed and took her hand as she fell, laughing in bliss. He dragged her body back to his and pinned her back to his chest. Triss pulled her head back to take in his wanton gaze, as the witcher peeled her jacket, then blouse from her skin, kissing her back and shoulder. She was suddenly breathless as he leaned her forward, giving him her neck. Her hair fell like a waterfall against their legs, his wicked smiled made her heart race. All at once, there was nothing in her world save his kiss and touch. He bit her flesh, exploring every inch of her skin, his mouth and hands caressing her.

"Damn, you're beautiful." Geralt whispered into her ears. He squeezed her body, kneading her flesh, she felt a quake through her body. Nothing he'd done before could prepare her for the sensation coursing through her; the tingling across her body.

"What did you do to me?" Triss whispered, her belly tightened, she was besieged by his lips.

"Nothing."

"Tell me!" Triss grunted, as Geralt's lips devoured hers.

She grew frantic, her fingers pressed into his neck and a wave of warmth like fire engulfed him. She was passionate, desperate in her urge as they undressed each other. His mouth was torture, every soft bite was followed by a kiss to sooth the pain of his bite. Geralt squeezed her tight, forcing the enchantress to slow their encounter. His unhurried fingers brought her to the edge, swelling her, but the witcher would stop each time, until her voice growled beneath him, demanding. He snatched her in his arms and sat her back towards the flame. She startled, as he wrapped his arms beneath her thighs, forcing her legs apart, pulling her hips to meet his eager mouth. Triss' hand found his hair, white strands snaked between her fingers as Geralt took her hand and placed it on her own body. When he finished, she fell atop his body, motionless, but only for a moment. She kissed him, the sweet smell of her body was on his lips, as she traced her way across his stomach. Triss pinned him to the lighthouse floor with magic, absent complaints. His familiar musky scent aroused her tongue as her fingers moved prickly across his stomach. He writhed in pleasure, unable to move. The sorceress had intensified his senses, her mouth caressing him into incoherent speech.

"I enjoy your taste." She whispered, hiding her her face, speaking softly. "And you sound silly."

"What did you do? That was..." Geralt replied, holding her hands behind her back to coax her into a kiss. She was always hesitant to kiss him after she'd finished, yet each time she hesitated he'd kiss her.

"Nothing." Triss replied, as Geralt scooted his body against the wall and hugged her.

The enchantress climbed up and sat astride, slowly inching her hips forward, making love to him, squeezing him tight, chuckling at his eager caress. She winced when his gritty teeth nibbled her skin, then lifted his face to kiss him. She appeared as a blur in Geralt's cloudy eyes, hers were long closed before the witcher cupped her face and kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, then rested his face on the sorceress' breast. Triss took him in a light embrace, her knees planted on the warm ground of the lighthouse floor, as she cradled his head. Geralt's nose tucked against her skin, he inhaled her scent again and again as she caressed him and curled his milk white hair between her fingers. Her left arm straddled his shoulder gently resting on his back while they remained in their embrace. Naked, she could feel her witcher's heartbeat against her stomach as he listened to hers, tracing his finger across her soft, smooth skin. His muscles tensed to her touch, then relaxed. The warm wetness she felt between her breast trailing down to her navel was the witcher's tears, and the warmth Geralt felt in his hair was hers.

"Sweat?"

"No." He mumbled, lifting his eyes so she'd see them.

"I'm sorry, I brought you here without thinking, I didn't want you feel this way. It isn't your fault that child was treated so cruelly. And, no, she doesn't. That girl adores you, even knowing a witcher murdered her entire family. She's scared, afraid you'll leave her again." Triss said. "You can't be everywhere or save everyone."

"Yeah."

"Millie could never hate you, Geralt. So, what happens after we return to Pont Vanis? What do I do?"

"We'll live in a home surrounded by children…remember?" Geralt said as she pried herself from his grasp and stood to gaze out at the city of Novigrad.

"Yes, I remember, I'd love that, but don't expect me to be head priestess just yet." Triss chuckled. She stood naked, hands wrapped around her own waist.

"You don't need to. A home surrounded by children is perfect." Geralt said. He smiled, clutching her naked body to his. Their clothes lay at their feet. Triss held his hand and canted her head so their eyes meet. His deep growling voice surged through her as he spoke. "I knew all along...I know when you have your heart set on something."

"A woman's heart is an abyss of secrets, yet to you, my heart is but a small chest that overflows with this love I feel. Tell me something nice."

"When this is all over, we'll settle down, watch Rosi grow. I'll return from tending the roses in the garden while you make potions, still. Our walks will be even longer, we'd stay awake night after night because I just want to be in your arms."

"I'll remember to let my hair down…"

"So I can smell it when I enter our home. I'll leave my boots by the door, no outside..." He mumbled as she turned to face him.

She raised her head eyes, no longer blurred by tears. "We'll go to Kaer Morhen, every winter, and stay for a month, maybe two."

After making love again and again through the night, Geralt and Triss lay entwined on the lighthouse floor, the flames warming their bodies as they slept until sunrise. When they finally woke, they clothed themselve, a mundane task yet it took them an hour, both unable to go a moment without a gentle nudge, playful kiss, or the occasional squeeze. When a semblance of control returned, he took his swords in hand and together they returned to the Chameleon. When they entered, naught was said and naught needed to be said. Dandelion lay asleep on the chair, clutching a lute between his fingers, and Priscilla sat at the bedside watching over Rosina and Millie. They woke to her call, then quietly left the room, but not before the bard had given his old friend a nod and a gentle squeeze on the shoulders.

"Thanks, Dandelion."

"Don't mention it, Geralt...Triss, you have the place all to yourself for as long as you like." He said, then closed the door behind him.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think I am always looking forward to improving my writing and ideas.**

* * *

 **If my story offends your CANON, I DON'T CARE.** See my profile and read my first rule. Don't like it? Too bad. This story was written for people who enjoy creativity, people like me. **If I hurt your feelings by doing certain things in this story, just remember, you are free to go and read something else.** I know it's a surprise to you but its true. **Cheers**


	28. Little Dreams

**Chapter 28: Little Dreams**

 _ **September 12, 1275...Novigrad...Morning...**_

Triss followed Dandelion and Priscilla down the stairs. The bard stood tending a painting on the wall of the Chameleon. They stood watching as the enchantress made her way towards the window and peered through the stained glass at the city streets. The dreadful quietness of the morning was replaced by the clatter and footfall of people going about their business. The Chameleon stood empty, notices of closure in preparation for the unveiling of a ballad hung on the doors and walls. An artifice Dandelion had conjured to keep away prying eyes as they visited. The malodorous scent of Novigrad filled the space where she stood and an uneasiness blossomed from deep within, her trembling hands laid on the window sill.

"I don't miss this city." Triss mumbled to herself, gazing at the witch hunters prowling the streets amongst the desperate despondent faces of the city's residents.

"Be careful. If you get spotted, you know what I'll do here." Geralt's voice echoed, breaking her concentration. He rolled his shoulder, then massaged his neck.

"I'll be up in a moment, wait for me?" Triss smiled, her voice sounded sweet to him. The witcher's eyes were on Dandelion who remained silent.

"Hmm." He grunted, dipped his head, then climbed the stairs to their bedroom.

"Don't give it a second thought, it's just a change of the guards. After Tancred stripped the Church of the Eternal Fire of its power in Kovir, the true fanatics gathered here." Dandelion said, as Priscilla began to softly pluck her lute. "Those priests serve their useless sermons and the crows gather, forgetting the atrocities committed here."

"I wouldn't say the church doesn't have its uses, people need something to believe in, but in its current state the church is a tool for Radovid's vendetta. They use fear to control their faithful. Give the masses a common enemy, blame mages for their problems, point the finger at non-human to for that matter and no one will speak, but I don't think the people would be riled if witch hunters lay dead in the streets either." Triss answered. She sighed, then strolled to the stairs and paused.

Priscilla halted her beautiful tone and the enchantress shifted her gaze, "Dandelion and I will be returning to Kovir soon. I must visit my parents and remain at home, this war grows more desperate."

"Well, let's not ruin this wonderful morning. Triss, did you need something?" The bard asked.

"Yes, I need you to visit the elven tailor Elihal and buy some new clothes for Millie, I need something made for the girl. It's cold in Kovir, so have him fashion something appropriate." She whispered. "Visit the cobbler and have some boots made too. Something warm and furry, take this purse of coin, it should be sufficient."

"Heavy purse...expected nothing less. Kovir is rich, so, as expected, Tancred's advisor would have all the wealth and money she needs." Dandelion said, brushing his hands together, then he shook his head, refusing the enchantress' coin purse. "You came here just for that girl? As your friend, I have to say that was a risky endeavor, Triss."

"Risky, but necessary. I made him come because I wanted to see her. It's a long story." The sorceress replied. "Novigrad was the obvious place to make camp. I don't expect anyone to look for us here, it's been years. If we don't make a commotion, we can slip out of the city and return to Kovir without anyone noticing we were even here."

"So you intend on taking the girl?" Dandelion asked. He bobbed, then cocked his head. "What happened? Who is she? The girl, I mean."

"When we entered the city we had a close call with the hunters and guards. Ciri noticed the posters and warrants on the wall and she reacted. If it were up to those two, our arrival would've been marred by corpses of the guards strewn across the city gates." Triss said, frowning. She drew in a long breath. "It's my fault, I forced him here."

"Geralt is tense, like a coiled serpent. You and I know he'll snap the moment he sense danger to you, Ciri, or his little girl."

"That's why I need you to visit the elf and get what I asked for—quickly. We need to leave this city before something happens and forces us to act. I can't say for certain, but he's been tense since we arrived, since that moment."

"You know why he's like that. He acts all witcherly, but always concerns himself with the plight of others, just like you. He's on edge, almost at the point—"

"Yes, I know, I feel it."

"Keep your eyes on him, and don't move too far." The bard replied.

"I want to grow old with that man, Dandelion. We've had so many adventures together...you know, you were always there. As for that little girl, Geralt found her alone in a village in Velen. A witcher killed her family and everyone in her village." Triss whispered, then held the railing of the stairs.

"So, you"ll take her to Kovir and raise her as your own?" Dandelion asked.

"Hmm, Geralt left the girl with her relative, gave the woman coin. Of course, I'm not naive to think the coin would have lasted this long, but it seems the woman passed. After that, the villagers abandoned the girl and we found her half-starved. Don't know how long she would've lived like that. I won't take her if she doesn't want to go, but I want to make sure she's safe and taken care of. I figure there's nothing here for her. I don't know what life I can give her... we can give her, but it's got to be better than the life she has now."

"Noble."

"No, just a dream...a promise we made in jest. Maybe I'm foolish" Triss mumbled. She shut her eyes.

"What promise?"

"Dreams, Dandelion, dreams... Geralt's and mine. Dreams that suddenly seem like they might be realized, even while this nightmare looms just on the horizon."

The bard showed the sorceress a brief smile as he gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Can't say it'd be easy, but the girl may—no, she will—have a better life with you and Geralt, you're settled." He threw up his hands. "Look around. After the mages left, non-humans were the new heretics. The elves are gone now, dwarves and halflings too. Zoltan is in Mahakam for the moment, he should return to Novigrad, then back to Kovir. Elihal and many of the surviving elves have fled to Dol Blathanna. Those who can't flee cower and hang their heads low. Zoltan doesn't spend much time here, too long and you draw the witch hunter attention"

"The Valley of the Flowers, Francesca's realm….a land filled with old dying elves." Triss hissed beneath her breath, then sighed, her face creased with worry. "Well, there are other tailors in the city."

"Yes, Dandelion will visit the cobbler, I'll get the garments made for the child." Priscilla spoke. She placed her lute on the table, then smiled.

"Thank you. We'll be resting upstairs, waiting for Ciri to return." Triss said softly, then climbed the stair in silence as Dandelion and Priscilla watched.

She opened the bedroom door and took Geralt by the shoulders, gently kneading his body through his thick armor. The witcher reached behind him and held onto her jacket, pulling her against his back. There was a weariness that required a good night's sleep, yet they felt and needed much more. He spun his body, a weary stare hung across his face. Slowly, Triss unlaced the leather belt across his chest, then unfastened and helped the witcher remove his armour. They'd watch the sunrise together, the night was an enchanting memory. He yearned for the quiet, knowing what lay ahead, as she jutted out her hips playfully, dragging him down to the hides on the floor so they'd rest. Triss lay snugged at his side, her leg atop his body, fully-clothed and ready to leave at a moment's notice, but both were also too exhausted to remove their garments.

"Relax, take a deep breath." She whispered into his ears.

Geralt laid on his back, arms behind his head. She could make the darkest of nights pleasant. His futile tousles and conflicting thoughts were gone, and only her scent remained. He canted his head and met her eyes. "Tired?."

"Yes, but so are you...and worried." She replied. He gave a half-smile and a subtle nod as they closed their eyes.

A fews hours had passed when she was harshly awoken by a disturbance of magic so strong it was felt by Dandelion and Priscilla downstairs in the Chameleon. Rosina was startled but asleep, Millie at her side, still clutching her ragged doll. The girls had been asleep far too long, Millie still recovering from her ordeal, though her slight fever had broken. Rosina's magic grew in its strength, waking her father. Her small hands and body twitched in a nightmare, her eyes moved frantically beneath their closed lids. The witcher's first instinct was to take his child into his arms. Triss' eyes darted across the room, a soft uncontrolled panic that wasn't hers was building deep in her gut. Her heart pounded with a certain futility, caged in her chest. The sorceress knew what it was she felt, before his hands wrapped her body and reminded her where she was.

"Something's wrong!" He growled.

"Check on Rosi, now! Ciri is near and she's in trouble!" Triss shouted.

"How do you know?"

"I'm not some herbalist, Geralt!" She answered sharply.

"Hey, don't lash out at me."

Triss frowned and averted her eyes, "Forgive me." She whispered.

"Your amulet...Ciri use it?"

"No"

"Can you find her?"

"Yes, but I need to concentrate a bit." Triss said closing her eyes, mumbling an incantation. "She hasn't used the amulet I gave her, so why am I sensing this?"

"It feels like…"

"There she is!" The sorceress said, interrupting Geralt and clenching her fist. He stepped forward and she took a quick step back, just out of his reach. "Stay here!"

"Wait, Triss!" He shouted, almost commanding, but she vanished, leaving embers and traces of her magic behind.

"Geralt, something is happening outside, at the gate!" Dandelion screamed before the witcher could utter his concerns, as the bard and Priscilla hurried up the stairs into the bedroom. The witcher's eyes held a familiar steely gazed.

"That woman..." He muttered.

"What is it, witcher? I'm no mage, but something odd is going on...don't you feel it?" The bard asked, searching the room. Priscilla rushed to open the door to the balcony and the witcher heard their voices.

"I see her!" She screamed. "At the gate! Wait...I can't see her anymore, she just walked towards the witch hunters. Why would she do that?!"

"Damn!" Geralt grunted.

"What?! The disturbance outside, at the gates, how did she get involved? More guards and hunters are rushing there with their swords drawn!" Dandelion said, concerned, "If Triss is there, that means…"

"Ciri." Geralt answered, angrily grabbing his sword from the floor. "Stay here, lock the doors and don't go outside until it's quiet!."

"There are lots of guards out there! What do you intend to do?"

"Keep your eyes on Rosi. Ciri and Triss are out there, you know what I'm going to do." He mumbled.

"This will definitely complicate matters! If they raise the alarm, every hunter and soldier in the city will converge on the gate. The city would be locked down and searched, every house, every cranny."

"They won't be alive long enough!"

"Geralt, hurry, more witch hunters are coming!" Priscilla shouted. She gripped the wooden railing, watching eagerly. Triss had crossed the archway and disappeared further into the gate.

 _ **Meanwhile...Novigrad, Gate of the Hierarch…**_

Cirilla stood on the far side of the bridge, knuckles white, gripping her sword. She had a young girl at her back, clinging to her arm as they retreated. Her eyes scanned cautiously as guards and witch hunters crossed the narrow bridge with their swords raised.

 _Shit! If we fight here I can't protect her._ "Run! Find a place to hide and close your eyes! Don't come out until you hear my voice." She ordered the girl. "Alright, go!"

"Ciri, I'm scared!" The young girl whined. "Those bad men..."

"You've nothing to fear, this will be over quickly." Cirilla replied, reassuring her. She reached for the amulet Triss had given her, then paused. _I can't call for help and put her in more danger. I'll deal with this lot quickly, before more come._ "Cover your eyes, Gretka. Just like the King of the Wolves, remember?"

"She...na...Shenanigans?!" Her sharp voice bellowed.

"Mmhmm."

Gretka closed her eyes but stood her ground, refusing the leave her side. Cirilla moved swiftly, a flash, screams, and two guards lay dead at her feet before she returned to the girl.

"Are they gone?" She whispered.

"No, little one. Don't open your eyes!" Cirilla's voice warned.

"Bog witch!" A witch hunter shouted.

"Witchers can't do that!" Another muttered angrily at her act.

"None you've met or will ever live to see again!" Cirilla replied.

"Ciri…"

"Run, and hide there, I'll rid us of the bad men." She whispered to Gretka.

There was a moment's pause when Cirilla turn to gaze at the girl's hiding place, then brought her eyes back to men too stricken with fear to step forward. A familiar face had appeared behind them and her heart sunk in despair. She tensed in a grimace, then raised her blade once more as she crept forward menacingly. It was Triss Merigold, hands aflame, the sound of her magic drew their gaze. The gathering of witch hunters parted, eyes fixed in terror, a witcher before them and a sorceress at their backs. They instinctively pressed their retreat closer to the heavy stone wall and wooden railings of the bridge.

"Triss Merigold! Don't let the witch escape!" The captain uttered more commands, he was emboldened by their numbers, unafraid. His face and name was known to mages. He had been there, beneath each pyre, at Menge's side. The man's armor held scrolls and decrees, warrants for mages and non-human alike.

"Escape?" Triss chuckled with a foul stare, and terror overtook the man's face "You're mistaken, I didn't reveal myself to flee. You're the one who will soon wish we'd never crossed paths."

"She's the least of your worries, mutts!" Cirilla growled. Another man turned, pimpled face, teeth filthy and rotten.

"Witcher whore!" He shouted, only to he halted mid-speech by her sword. Cirilla swung her blade with such force, the severed head soared across the bridge, hitting the cold stone wall just behind the sorceress.

Blood splattered on her face and hair, it was warm and smelled like a butcher's house. The man's tongue flicked, as though he could speak, his jaw still joined to the neck. More blood flowed steadily, pooling on the ground around the spasming corpse. She took a few steps back, then took a deep breath.

"Why did you come outside?! I could've handled this easily! Alone! You shouldn't have come!" Cirilla said angrily.

"Be quiet!" Triss bawled, her voice immediately softened and tapered to a whisper. "Just listen...the moment you were in danger I felt it."

"So you are spying on me?!"

"No! I wouldn't! I can't explain it here, but you needed me and I came. What choice was there? Shout and scream, but now we have to finish this!"

"They've seen your face, I can't let them escape alive!" " Cirilla replied.

"I had no intention of letting anyone leave." Triss answered coldly, staring at the captain. "Least of all that son of a dog!"

"Ha!" A soldier scoffed and Cirilla cut him down without hesitation. Others stood frozen with fear, stepping back from the sorceress and witcher.

The smell of the city overwhelmed her, it was unsettling in its familiarity, harshly whisking her to a life before. A rancid mix of odors, a putrid smell of flesh charred by pyres that had long burned out, her memories set her on edge, her cornflower blue eyes were gems of ice. A soldier moved and Triss' eyes followed, tracking him like hawk stalking a rat. His was a subtle panicked twitch, face twisted in terror at the lifeless body of his companion by his feet. A flick of the sorceress' wrist, a brief strangled scream as she crushed his throat, signaled his last breath. The man's flesh boiled, eyes melting from their socket and sliding down his face, his heavy steel armor and helmet slagged, cooking his skin beneath.

Cirilla nodded, then flicked her nose. "That smell is awful."

"That nauseating sweet and putrid smell of burning flesh. That smell haunts me...I know the scent of my own charred skin, the scent of young mage's burning..." Triss mumbled, "No, it's not enough! They'll experience the same terror in those girls' eyes!"

"Triss? Hey!"

"I'm sorry, what did you say, Ciri?"

"You know that arse?!" Cirilla replied.

"Every mage in hiding knew that face! He stood next to Menge, the last face they gazed upon before burning on the pyres. That filthy little shit…!" Triss mumbled.

"We've a pyre pile for you, ginger whore!" The captain taunted.

"The last man to call me that met his end on a witcher's blade, before I burned the hunter's barracks." Triss replied.

"Cunt!" The captain spat. "A whore with magic or swords is still a whore. You'll never escape this city! The lads will make certain your pyres burn slowly."

"You're fucking dead!" Cirilla taunted him, her face red with with unsuppressed rage. Every word uttered fueled her wrath like kindling to a flame, stirring the potent temper that lingered just beneath her fragile calmness.

"Not yet, girl. Triss Merigold will not escape the Eternal Fire! Her lover, Geralt of Rivia, that witch-fucker, is not here to save you, wench!" He mocked her, confident in his claim. "You'll burn, screaming for mercy like all the others so all will see. When their leader is dead, the mages will flee and Kovir will fall!"

"You'll never have the satisfaction of hearing me plea!" Triss answered.

"You'll beg, your filthy body soiled like the others...they all pleaded!" He said brazenly, as Cirilla's face twisted in disgust. "Your death will not be pleasant."

"I think he has something to say about your threats!" Triss whispered.

"He?"

"Yes, 'he', my father the—what did you call him?" Cirilla asked, rubbing her forearm across her face smearing the dark shade around her eyes and blood on her cheek." Oh yeah, 'witch-fucker'?"

"Shut your gob, whore!"

"Words of a talking corpse!" Cirilla replied. Her expression was one of utter disdain, the man was less than the dirt on her boot. "Bastard!"

"No rush, lassie, you'll have your own pyre next to that! Little whore playing witcher!"

"You don't comprehend the futility of the predicament you're in, do you?" Triss asked with a frightening calmness. Her eyes fierce as she caught a familiar form in the shadows behind the captain. "I haven't the time to jest...in a few moments it'll dawn on you. You trifled with the wrong girl, now you'll learn how brutal we are protecting our child."

"We? Child? Witches are barren whores!" The captain muttered, "Lads, she's gone mad!"

"Mad? No, I'm not mad...in fact, I'm insanely mad. You've made a grave error attacking my little girl, one I am soon to rectify. This is one mistake, you won't live to regret." Triss said, then turned to Cirilla. "You alright?"

"Like a mouse in a trap, already dead but still trying to get the cheese." Cirilla replied. "Pissing yourselves, yet?"

Side by side they stood, their hair hanging down their necks in tattered piles, as Cirilla took a deep breath and rested her blade on her shoulder. Triss slipped a half-apologetic smile as the witcheress' hardened frown faded. To their front Geralt of Rivia walked into view, sword in hand. He whistled at the men, trailing a group of witch hunters running to reinforce the gate. A howl broke out, a trio of hunters rushed forward, shouting vile obscenities. Their swords clashed in sparks, then silence ensued. The first fell with a horrific scream. A quick dash and the second, met his end. Split at the bowel, the man stood silently, gasping, viscera spilling to the ground as he hopelessly tried to pull his entrails up and into his gut. A third slumped, gripping his throat, blood spurting through his fingers as his thumping heart struggled to save him, his body jerked, a last gasp to cling to life. The witcher had blocked their retreat, the citizens fled the scene. No one would bear witness to the savagery and none would signal the guards.

"Witcher! Geralt of Rivia, White Wolf, the Butcher of Blaviken or should I say Roger Eric du...fuck!" The captain muttered, gazing across his shoulder. "Raise the alarm! Summon more guards! No quarter! You'll all die today."

"Any more? Give me any title, call me whatever you wish." Geralt grunted, raising his sword as he crouched his body in the Viroledan Naev'de Feaine Glaeddyv witcher stance. Thick scarlet blood oozed down his blade, spattering on the ground in small undeliberate drops. He glanced at Triss and Cirilla, "You heard him...no quarter."

"Whoreson!"

"Hmm. Those three are dead, cut down by her sword. That stench of burning flesh...he's dead, bad way to go." _Can never forget that scent._ Geralt thought, stalking through the bodies. "Look around you...silence, no screams, no bells or cries for help, no one raised the alarm, no one shouting 'Come, the witchers and sorceress are killing the guards!' Between the three of us, you're all walking corpses!"

"Pfft!" The captain scoffed. _Damn, I must flee this quandary._

"Run, you'll only die exhausted."

Triss smirked, she held a baleful gaze. Geralt's words were nearly a match to Cirilla's. Fear had crept in, eroding the captain's confidence. Around him, his men stood, confident until she spoke. "He's searching for a way to flee! He'll cower, leaving you all to a gruesome fate, or send you forward to certain death."

"Kill the witcher!"

"Famous last words." The sorceress said with a hint of pride and disdain. Her hands lit with fire, though she knew both witchers would dispatch them quickly.

A brief skirmish followed and two men laid dead at Geralt's feet, thick blood flowed from their severed limbs, flesh cut clean by his sword. Torn muscle and shattered bone lay on the ground.

"Let's end this!" He muttered.

The next man to raise his sword screamed horribly as he writhed, dropping his blade and pulling his own boiling skin, engulfed by fire. His face swelled and burst. Another stood swaying, ensnared in her spell, head crushed like a melon, his brains, eyes, and teeth, oozed down his armor in a sickly goo. Cirilla plunged her sword into the chest of a third man. He dropped his weapon, then held the witcher's blade, his eyes glazed, knowing he drew his last breathe as she slowly withdrew it, twisting free. Three more dashed forward, and she leapt backward, blocking the first, before cutting him down. His limp body was her stepping stool, a quick slash and another pair of witch hunters fell, their lifeless forms falling in unnatural poses, slain before they could utter screams or pleas.

"You're quickly running out of men." Cirilla shouted, goading the captain, but the man stood silent.

Geralt pounced. He swung his sword forward cleaving a man in his path, torso and body slumped, hands still gripping their sword. He parried another's strike, the hunter's blade slid forward, nicking his forearm and slashing deep into the flesh. Dark red blood trickled along his arm like a slow flowing river, but the witcher felt nothing. Another retreated in fear, a swift thrust and a blade pierced him. A downward slash, gurgle, yelp, the man remained on his feet, until the witcher slid his blade across his neck. The lifeless body toppled, the head landed past his feet, joining the corpses.

"Monster! Freak!" The captain grunted. "Damn you, witchers!"

"No more insults for me, little toad?" Cirilla taunted the the captain again, then killed another of his men. "Just a few of you left...alas, when we're finished, not even the dogs would feed on you."

"Get the ashen witch!" He yelled, but no one dared move. She had just finished mauling another man with her sword, his mangled broken body and bits of flesh strewn across the ground.

"Who's next?!" Cirilla asked. "Well, come on then!"

All stood frozen in fear, the color drained from their faces. Wide-eyed, they edged backwards into a loose circle, incapacitated with terror, save one. Geralt held steady, his eyes focused, body crouched and centered, sword leveled as his breathing slowed. The witcher could hear their frightened heartbeats, every panicked breath as Cirilla advanced into the passageway away from Triss. Like a wolf stalking its prey, she moved forward excited and undaunted.

"Stay back!" He heard her grumble, then observed while she twirled her sword, changing hands skillfully. "They're mine!"

"Be quick about it then, and do not underestimate that man's will to do what he must to survive!" Triss answered.

"I can handle it!" Cirilla grunted.

"Of that, I am certain." The enchantress replied.

"No one will come to save you!" Cirilla muttered, raising her sword, then swiftly pressing forward at the captain and his men. "How does it feel to be so helpless? You can't flee and you haven't a chance of winning."

The audible sound of leather gloves tightening as fingers gripped their swords, her stance menacing, feet placed just a shoulder's width apart, weight balanced.

 _She has a perfect stance._ Geralt thought as he watched her tend to the gruesome task.

"Piss and shit yourselves! " Cirilla ordered and one obeyed, a cleft-chinned man gripped in silent panic.

She attacked, absent any flair, each strikes vicious and without form. Her sword cut through the leather armor to the soft flesh beneath and the man squealed. Geralt could hear the churning noise of muscles tearing as she forced her blade deeper into the man. He coughed, spitting blood onto her face, guttural moans varied with agonizing grunts, as Cirilla pulled her sword away.

"Please…" The man begged, grabbing onto her shoulder, grinding his teeth.

"You won't survive your wounds. You brought this on yourselves." She whispered. Her eyes, those warm emerald-green orbs, were cold, holding no remorse.

The glint of a sword, "Look out, Ciri!" Triss screamed, and Cirilla pushed the man into the blade's path.

His eyes bulged from his crushed skull when the blade struck him. A final gasp, a muttered curse were his parting words. The captain kicked the heavy body forward and Cirilla staggered, instinctively grabbing hold, then she twisted to break free, letting the man's corpse slump to the ground.

"Kill her!" The captain ordered in frustration, and the witcheress resumed her stance, as another man leapt forward in a fierce attack.

Cirilla parried each blow with ease, then countered, but he repulsed her lazy strike, then struck her, closed-fisted. She felt a throbbing pain in her gut, not the warm kind, just pain, her armour would have certainly softened the blow. She gasped, then held her breath and clenched her jaw until the painful sensation had passed.

"Stop toying with him, Ciri!" Triss muttered.

The sorceress took a step forward as another hunter attacked from the left and met his end when the sorceress raised her hands. A blast of fire hit the man's face, burning his flesh. He crumpled, smoldering, blackened flesh clinging to his bones. The repulsive stench of charred flesh once again filled the air.

"Thanks for that." Cirilla muttered, nodding.

"You okay?" Triss asked, her stare was harsh and steely.

"Mmhmm, that was a bit painful, he hits like a hammer." Cirilla answered, scrunching her face.

"Finish this, I'll get the girl." Triss ordered, then turned from the fight.

Cirilla shifted her gaze, letting her guard slip. Seizing the moment, he reached inside his armor, removing a small device, then smashed it, crushing the vial inside, before tossing it high above them.

"A bomb!" Geralt yelled a warning, a sudden terror overtaking his twisted face.

" _Adan quen spars-taer'..._ " Cirilla bellowed incantations, but the cylinder floated past.

She landed a kick in his stomach as hard as she could, howling to Triss, the thumping on her chest was Vesemir's medallion, vibrating violently. Thee enchantress turned, hastily muttering an incomplete enchantment to raise a barrier and protect Cirilla, who was closest to the witch hunter, moments before the blinding blaze. Like thunder, fire belched forth, copious white smoke bellow upward, her magic inverted, shocking her senses. Geralt had seen it once, the sorceress Sile de Tancarville caught in such a magic snare. Triss yelped, casting a second spell to neutralize the trap. Her magic vanished, the light had blinded her briefly. Eyes stinging, gritty like sand, burning pain across her skin, hands and fingers, she raised a powerful barrier, but it crackled and faded. She carefully stepped forward, hands outstretched.

"No!" Cirilla shrieked. "Triss? Hey, say something! Are you hurt?!"

"I'm fine, just dazed." She replied, then took a few staggered steps, attempting to brace herself as Cirilla rushed forward, ignoring the man while he lifted himself from the ground.

"Fucking hell, the whore's still alive! The mage said it would work!" He grumbled spatting blood.

Geralt gripped his sword, then paused when Cirilla vanished and reappeared in the man's face. He turned, four witch hunters had rushed to the fight, lured by the commotion. The witcher quickly moved to block their escape, uttering no words or warning before strewing the ground with their disemboweled dismembered corpses. Incensed, Cirilla wasted no time, she renewed her attack, her quarry bellowed in agony, his fear had given way to primal will, the will to live, each attack carried more force.

"Bastard! Bastard! Bastard!" She lunged forward, hacking savagely, swords crashing in a brilliant spark, every strik more vicious than the last. He parried, desperately gasping, her blows sapping his strength bringing him to his knees. "You bastard!"

"Argh!" The guard screamed, no longer able to hold his sword.

Cirilla paused taking heavy long breaths, she'd worked herself into a frenzy. The man held his mangled arms forward in shock. Shattered bone protruded from the flesh, he began to beg, pleading for mercy, before she silenced his panicked shrieks, forcing her blade through his body, spraying the ground and wall crimson.

"Useless coward!" The Captain shouted, as the lifeless body slumped.

"And the pot calls the kettle black." Cirilla responded to the captain with a satisfying grin, as Triss stood, absent her vision but ready to pounce on any trickery the man could muster. "You murder the defenseless, harass the vagrants, tramps and vagabonds of this city because they're weak and helpless!"

"Heretics!"

"Are you the virtuous, then? You're naught but a sniveling shit who sent men to be slaughtered! You butcher any who would not submit to your Eternal Fire, yet you can't defend yourselves against a girl with her sword."

"Bitch!"

"Yes, m'lord." Cirilla taunted. She took a witcher stance, Temerian Devil, her feet steady, sword at the ready, her eyes fixed like a feline ready to pounce on unsuspecting prey. He would die, she was certain of that. "Time's up!"

"Miserable cunt!" He growled.

The captain stepped forward, alone. The corpses of his men littered the small passageway. He laughed in panic, readying his sermon, but she swung her blade before he could speak. A whir of magic encircled the man, the faint glow, an image where she last appeared, blood splattered on the walls. Cirilla came to a rest in front of him, her sword outstretched, soaked in blood. The captain gazed down, his belly cut open, three deep gashes, spewed innards and bloodied coils. Hee heaved an unsightly concoction of blood, staggering forward, trailing his guts.

"She'll die...that witch...and her filthy sisters...will die in Kovir." He muttered.

"Tell me what you know and I promise your death will be swift." Cirilla whispered calmly. "What are they planning? Speak and it will all be over soon."

"Ciri! That's enough, he's already dead." Geralt grunted his disatisfaction, his brow knitted.

"But...!" _Bomb...he used a bomb and tried to kill her! It's my fault..._ She frowned, gripping her sword.

"Make it quick, then. More will come." He muttered, then gave Triss a concerned a stare, walking at a hurried pace to meet her.

"If they come, I'll cut them down. Speak!" Cirilla raised her voice almost defiant, as the captain gasped for air. "Use what's left of your miserable life to do something of worth! What traps have you laid for my mother?!"

"Mother…? Piss...off...cunt!" He muttered, as recognition dawned on his face. "That sorceress...will...die."

"You first!" Cirilla raised her voice, pressing the point of her sword into his chest, taking pleasure in his whispered screams, before sheathing the bloodied blade, aware that Geralt had heard the captain's warning.

"Triss, you're hurt." Geralt growled, brushing the strands of hair from the enchantress' face. "Let me see your eyes."

"Not here, help me...it's alright. We need to leave quickly and get back to Rosi." She replied in a wavering voice.

"Don't do that...pretending everything is alright. Open your eyes and let me see." Geralt mumbled, then took her hands and gave them a closer look.

"Don't worry about me. Are you injured? Where is Ciri? Is she alright?" Triss whispered.

"I'm alright. Why are you just standing there? Dammit you're hurt! Can you see? Open your eyes...what's wrong with her eyes, Geralt?!" Cirilla asked, pushing the witcher aside. Her hands cupped the enchantress' face, it was painful. Her armor reeked with the scent of blood.

"I'm fine, Ciri, truly." Triss replied, "What of the little girl you were protecting? Who...where is she? Are either of you hurt?"

"No, we're okay. Come out, Gretka!" Cirilla said, calling to the child.

"Are they gone?!" Gretka's voice called out from her hiding place.

"Mmhmm, they're all dead."

 *****][*****

Cirilla took Gretka by the hand, then they hurried back to the Chameleon stepping over the corpses of dead men. Dandelion had rushed from the inn to meet them when the fighting had ceased, but the gruesome sight was much too churning for the bard.

"Are they dead?" Greka asked.

"Very!" Cirilla answered the bard. She draped her cloak over Gretka, forcing the girl to close her eyes, shielding her from the grotesque ghoulish scene.

Geralt remained calm, long enough to enter through the door of the Chameleon, then his calloused hands tore the singed fabric from her hands, pulling her blouse up to reveal her navel. He searched her body, inspecting her skin with unnerving thoroughness, dreading what he'd find gazing into her eyes. The witcher touched her right cheek and Triss tilted her head so he could examine her face and neck, then down her chest. His touch was rough, her face and hands were reddened with superficial burns from the heat of the witch hunter's bomb.

"It's irritated, will heal in a few days, and shouldn't leave any scarring." He mumbled, lifting his body from a squat.

There was a painful burning sensation along her skin. She winced as his fingers traced softly, yet she found a calmness in his care. The scent of her burnt hair and dimeritium still lingered on her blouse. She appeared physically unharmed, save her eyes held tightly shut. Geralt thoughts were chaotic, the pain was gone, and the blood still rolling down his forearms was of no concern to him.

 _She's anxious, putting up a front. Damn, again! I missed the trap...a bomb, should've seen it!_ He thought to himself, raising her chin. "Triss..."

"My eyes, Geralt, my eyes...they're burning." She replied, signaling her distress.

"Can you see anything?" He asked, staring fixedly.

"Put my hands on your face, witcher." The enchantress replied and he did. She searched the withered crevices of his face, his unshaven beard and scar, pressing his lips.

"Open and let me see." Geralt mumbled.

"I fear what you'll discover." Triss replied, as Dandelion took a candlestick and placed it in the witcher's hand. She felt the warmth of the fire on her face and glimpsed the dull light through her shut eyelids.

"Won't escape me..." Geralt said, his voice dull. He took her waist, scratched her skin and she read his mind. _Even without your sight you'll still be beautiful and mine_. The witcher's thoughts set her cool skin in heat.

"I see light...you're holding a candle, aren't you? I feel the heat from it." Triss smiled, then calmly began to share her thoughts. _I'm addicted to you, witcher. You're my anchor, a point where our love converges. You changed me, what I want, what I need, what could be, what is...and when these eyes open, I hope to see yours again._

"Hey, stop that…"

 _Promise me you'll stay calm. You're so full of emotion, and slowly I''m opening that trove. I'll have all of you, I want to take away your sadness and give you all I am. Even that may not be enough._

The witcher lowered his head, he pushed her hair out of the way and over her head, his eyes scanning her face. He paused at every blemish, his thumb gently rubbing each smudge as she spoke.

"Stop...What are you saying? You have to open your eyes, now!" Geralt pleaded, then pressed her skin between her right cheek and ear. "Feel any pain…?"

"It stings a bit, but I'll be alright. Forgive me, it wasn't my intent to make you worry, but…"

"Don't apologize…"

"Is she alright?" Cirilla called from across the inn. Gretka sat still her hands on her thighs, she was frightened.

"Yes, no...I don't know!" Geralt answered, then squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth.

"I'm fine, Ciri. Clean up, I can smell the blood in here. Get the little one cleaned up too, and rested, I'm sure she's terrified." Triss whispered. "We certainly mixed it up, sounds like the entire city is alerted."

"Keep your voices down! There're guards and witch hunters everywhere." The bard Dandelion said, carefully peeking out the window. "What were you thinking, Ciri? You can't just kill that many guards and not expect anyone to notice their mangle corpses!"

"Then let them notice!" Cirilla replied, then she took Gretka's hands to lead the girl upstairs.

"The charred smoldering husk of flesh left out there will tell the guards a mage was involved!" Dandelion replied. He paced anxiously, then folded his arm and exhaled, "Ciri, you can take the room at the end of the hall for the girl? There's a bath in the other, just opposite."

"Mmhmm."

"Geralt, what do we do?" Dandelion queried, but the witcher said nothing.

He held Triss' face, tucking more of her loose flowing hair away and studying her eyes with piercing scrutiny as she slowly opened them. They were tinged with blood, irritated, two blue suns surrounded by a sea of red that was once the whites of her eyes. Moving her hands across her witcher's chest up to his face, Triss glimpsed the light. Her pain intensified, her eyes watered red. Geralt raised her chin to gaze at her face and what he glanced enraged him. He reached for his sword, but the enchantress stopped him. Her hands on his arm, she felt his blood trickle between her fingers, oozing from a cut vein on his forearm, down his elbow like a slow river, dripping to a still pool by their feet.

"Don't stare so deep into me, Geralt. I can see you clearly as day. It's excruciating, but I can see your face, Rosi's and Ciri's too. I can see your eyes, and that anger brewing inside."

"Dandelion, get me water and rags...I need to clean her face." Geralt mumbled.

"No need, I'll bathe. Let me see your hand!" Triss whispered, bringing up the witcher's arm. "Dandelion, I need a surgeon's kit also, or something to stitch this wound."

"Here."

"Thanks, Dandelion." Triss whispered.

She gently cleaned Geralt's cut, then took the needle and carefully stitched the flesh. When she was done, she tried to use magic to heal the wound, then paused. The sorceress soaked a rag in water, wiped his arm, then tore a piece of fabric close to her skin and made a bandage. Triss tightly wrapped his forearm, then kissed her finger before planting it on his lips.

"I'll get your bath ready when you come upstairs." She whispered, just for him, then tried to leave.

"Wait." He mumbled.

"What's the plan?" Dandelion asked, then carefully peeked out the window. The crowd had grown larger and more witch hunters hurried past the Chameleon, rushing to the gruesome scene at the gate.

"Nothing. Bar the doors and wait." Geralt growled. "When it quiets down we'll leave the city. Triss, how did you stop that explosion?"

"A barrier. I protected myself just in time, but the dimeritium interfered with my ability to maintain a barrier, the heat singed my skin. Please, it'll heal, Geralt." She whispered, then stroked his face.

"Hmm, pretending you did nothing...though you protected Ciri." He muttered, holding her face, and softly prying her eyes open. "You left yourself exposed until the last moment...could've ended differently. You know what happen when a mage's magic fails...the users never come out unscathed, you could've been…"

"It didn't, and I wasn't, so let's not discuss it."

"Blowing me off again? Fine..." He grunted

"No, of course not!" Triss replied, tugging on his shirt and planting her face on his chest. "I'm...just not ready to talk about it."

"Triss, that was a…"

"A bomb, Geralt, designed for one thing; to nullify mages' abilities. Crude, but effective." She finished.

"Yeah...what you did was risky." He growled "Dimeritium didn't just interfere, it trapped you. How?"

"I'd hoped you hadn't noticed that. Seems someone's been combining magic and science to forge weapons for killing mages. Roche warned of a new weapon at Radovid's disposal. I fear I just got a sample of what's to come."

"Quick reflexes...you did good." Geralt mumbled, with a worried grin.

 _Liar, you're worried...it's clearly written across your face._ She frowned, then answered, "Not quick enough. Come, we...I need a bath. Hurry and meet me upstairs, we have to discuss some things."

He nodded, then smothered the candlelight to dim the lower levels of the Chameleon. Cirilla and Triss reunited upstairs merely by chance, she'd finished her bath, and so had Gretka. The witcheress donned her armor, two swords at her back, she had a cloak wrapped around her body, her wet hair pinned high, the scent of blood no longer emanated from her. As the sorceress' feet landed on the first step, her hands instinctively held the wooden railing. She pondered the welcoming scent in the inn, the scent of old wood and wine. It was then she heard Cirilla's voice and felt her touch.

"Triss...can we talk?" She asked, then approached. "Are you alright? How do you feel?"

"I'm fine, baby girl, just a bit exhausted."

"It's my fault, if I hadn't raised a ruckus with the witch hunter and guard you wouldn't have..."

"Blaming yourself for something you had no control over? Don't give it a second thought...with that logic, you could make any claim."

"What do you mean?" Cirilla grumbled, her hands slid across the enchantress' body and coiled her in a hug, as her head came to rest on the sorceress' back.

"It means you did nothing to apologize for—"

"No, I let them provoke me! It can be awful on the path, but you learn quickly to tolerate. Got a dog sent after me once, been struck with rotten crops. Freak, monster, and mutant they scream, though I'm also treated to all the choice terms they have for women...yet when a monster needs slaying, they call for a witcher." Cirilla replied, pressing her lips together. "When night comes I find a stream and bathe, my thoughts drift to the people we've lost, drift back here. I'm sorry…"

"Perks of the trade...I know how cruel the world is, love." Triss spoke softly, then she reached for Cirilla's hands. "Even that beautiful face of yours doesn't spare you from the hatred, but you're strong. You've a fire to you and that short temper, always eager to jump into the fight. Promise me you'll be careful. If something ever happens to you, I'd..."

"Monsters disguised as men. They hounded an elf girl, then prodded the elder." Cirilla muttered. "'Mages and non-humans not welcome', they said...infuriating! I intervened and then they drew their swords on us."

"This city haunts my dreams...so many horrible memories. I cling to the good ones. Our lives in Kovir began here with a promise. 'We'll be together', he said that day...Well, most of the elves and non-humans have fled, it's likely the old elf wouldn't survive the journey, so they remained here. It's awful, I know, let's hope the hatred doesn't spill into the streets. A pogrom here would..."

"They've gone. She said they had acquired passage on a ship leaving the city." Cirilla mumbled.

"That's good...So, how's the girl? Is she...? We barely had a moment to speak before you left. Is that Gretka?"

"Mmhmm. She's well, just finished her bath. Now she refuses to sleep, she's frightened."

"I can imagine. Is there a reason you brought her with you?" Triss whispered.

"We met in Velen, two years and some months now, I think...I was wounded, exhausted, and fleeing the Wild Hunt. She was to follow the Trail of Treats, but Gretka got lost chasing a butterfly." Cirilla whispered, bringing her chin to rest on the sorceress' shoulder.

Triss turned and they embraced, each lightly jostling their head in the other's neck. Cirilla's muscles were tense and her arms tightened a bit. She had a sweet smell, not of common fragrance, just a pleasing scent. They sat on the stairs, the sorceress against the wall and Cirilla by the railing. The candle sat dimly on the wooden newel in the still air, its light barely flickered as the wax melted, falling like tears on the candlestick. Both nestled their arms between their knees, their shoulders nudged each other, as she gently rubbed Cirilla's back.

"I love your hugs, they make everything suddenly feel better."

"Exaggerating a bit?" Triss replied, she felt the girl's muscles lose their tension and her sigh was one of deep relief.

"A tad, but just...this is real." Cirilla snickered, until she glimpsed the sorceress' eyes.

She grabbed her face, turning forcefully to inspect her eyes, just like Geralt had done. The candle flickered to her movement, but she saw no laughter on the enchantress' face, the warmth of her gaze had been stolen, her eyes were a blood red and dark, almost deranged.

"Forgive me! Your eyes, they look awful..."

"It's not as bad as it looks. I can see you clearly, the redness should dissipate in a few days, and there's no permanent injury to my skin except the slight irritation." Triss replied.

"I know, but…" Cirilla hesitated, gently rubbing the sorceress' face.

"But nothing…, come on, stop it, I'm not crying...not upset, but if you continue this I am liable to get emotional and start...we're both getting carried away." Triss whispered, and Cirilla hesitantly halted her affectionate touching. "So, Gretka...she lost her way chasing butterflies? Maybe it was for the best…"

"Yes, maybe...Her father told her to follow the treats and meet the ladies of the bog, 'too many mouths to feed', she said. The witches of Crookback Bog. I left her in the baron's care. Never given it much thought, until the little one said her name while sleeping. I think they're sisters."

"What?!"

"Uh huh, at Crows Perch I only intended to ask, but she refused to answer. I gave her my word I wouldn't leave her again, so here we are."

"The trauma of being left in the woods likely caused the child to develop some resentment. Plan to raise her?" Triss asked jokingly.

"Not exactly." Cirilla chuckled. "You're the mother."

"Ciri…"

"I know...I know! But, even if they aren't sisters, Gretka...I'll take her back come morning."

"No, it's too late for that." Triss answered. "Where are you going?"

"I need her to accompany me to the tailor to fetch the girl's garb, I can have something made for the other too." Priscilla's voice came from behind them. "Rosina is asleep and Millie woke briefly, though she mumbles a lot in her sleep, calling for her mommy, daddy, and Geralt."

"Tragically, her parents and entire village met their end. Geralt left the girl with relative, but the woman passed." Triss said, then lifted her head. "Thank you, for caring for them."

"No need for that. I'll leave you two to finish." Priscilla answered, stepping past them to make her way down.

"Like Millie, Gretka carries her own scars. Am I even capable of caring for such a child?" Triss asked, resting both hands on the stair to push herself up.

"You are….she doesn't need a great deal, just a home and someone to love her. I'll be there, when I'm not taking a contract or rustling another. She was alone at the baron's home…"

 _The scraps of our future..._ The enchantress chuckled, then nudged Cirilla's body once more, before standing. "How is the baron and his family?"

"The mother is still a bit odd, but considering what happened, she's well. Their daughter returned home."

"Alright, Ciri. When Millie wakes, we can introduce them and see if they are in fact sisters, or if they're even from the same village."

"Is that a yes, then? She can stay with you and Geralt in Pont Vanis?"

"Of course, if that's her choice." Triss replied. She ran her hand through her hair. "We're going to need a lot of things...clothes and whatever little girls play with…"

"Geralt would likely say a sword and a pell."

"Likely? He would, but he also understands children a lot more. I taught him that with you at Kaer Morhen. Come upstairs when you return, we'll talk some more and the girls should be awake."

"Alright." Cirilla answered, lowering her gaze to avoid Triss'.

"Ciri!" Gretka's voice echoed from the room. "I'm scared."

"I'm coming, little one." She called back. "We'll talk later."

"Later, then." Triss answered softly. She took a few uneasy step on the stairs, then paused. "Ciri?"

"Yes?"

"Be careful and cool it. The city is abuzz with witch hunters, do nothing to draw unwanted attention, and take care of Priscilla."

"Alright." Cirilla answered.

Down the stairs, she heard their voices while Dandelion and Geralt spoke. Outside, the sounds of heavy footsteps and voices, more guards and witch hunters now patrolled the streets. She went to Gretka's side, calming the girl before leaving to join Priscilla. They walked past Dandelion as the bard stood, a jug of ale in his hand. He shrugged when Priscilla eyed him, then shuffled to the table and poured two mugs. Cirilla remained silent while walking towards the door, but Geralt stopped her.

"We'll be back shortly. Dandelion, don't do anything stupid, love." Priscilla said, then swung her soft cloak across her body.

"I'm sorry, father, I caused this..." Cirilla mumbled, as Geralt climbed to his feet sword in hand. She walked to him, her arms found his shoulder and side and she buried her face on his chest.

"Don't believe that." Geralt replied.

They separated, then she lightly punched his chest before stepping back. Geralt nudged her head upward by her chin. A small gesture meant to instill calm and restore hers confidence, but when their eyes met, he smiled, revealing all the worry he'd meant to mask.

"You should go to Triss, comfort each other...you need it more so than she. Don't let your anger fester." Cirilla whispered.

"A lesson for you, too." Geralt replied. "Be careful out there…"

"Yes, yes, and cool my temper ." Cirilla answered.

"Hmm." Geralt mumbled, then returned to his seat and ale.

"The treaty is broken. Novigrad stood idle when news reached the city that Hengfors had fallen, then came more news two days ago, of Radovid's defeat at the battle in Caingorn. Naturally, people celebrated, but it was quickly squashed."

"Things changed, just like that...our quiet life changed. For a while, I thought war would never come, I thought it was simple posturing, but kings find reasons to wage senseless wars. Foltest, Emhyr, Radovid..." Geralt muttered, then took a swig.

"Second thoughts?" Dandelion asked.

"Never." The witcher raised his head, his eyes had answered long before his words escaped.

"I know that look. Concerned about her? Yes, women do that. From Kaer Morhen to Kovir and everywhere in between, you were in love with Triss. What's going on in your mind, witcher?"

For a moment, Geralt could not answer aloud, just in his thoughts. _Everything that's important to me. I'm thinking about her, right now. I have no reason to forget her scent, and every reason to remember it. I can always find Triss in my dreams. I talk to her when I'm alone, when nobody's watching. When I wake, I want her there. She's important to me, more important now than anyone else. I can't go back and I can't move forward without her. When she's with me. the pain stops, the aches and longing fade, then it returns to my body like a gale whenever she leaves my side. I want her, nothing more. I want them, Triss, Ciri, Rosi...yeah, Millie and Gretka, too. This fire belongs in my heart. She belongs with me…even now, I can still smell her scent, that perfume, strawberries...subtle... I'd escape this longing, just rustle a contract, but everything reminds me of Triss, then I want to be with her. I chose her then, and I'll choose her until my mind or body is no more._

"Geralt?" The bard said, breaking the witcher's long reverie. "Daydreaming?"

"Hmm. When Triss came to Toussaint, she said she'd seen scraps of our future, pleasant surprises...but she didn't say what, exactly." Geralt continued, taking another swig of ale.

"Those sorceresses…"

"You know how I feel about surprises, but…I've grown, you can say, learnt that the things that really matter are sometimes overlooked. There was still time when I found Triss, again."

"Naturally. Rosina is bewitching, like her mother." Dandelion muttered, finishing his drink in a single gulp. "That woman is a fire for you, Geralt, a fire you'd not kindled before, but now you can't do without her warmth. You're different with her. Your eyes, when you took up your sword, rushing out there to protect them...I haven't seen those eyes for a very long time...you're afraid to lose."

"I was cross, it felt inhuman...confused and blinded by something strong. It burned through my body, through my veins, and it overcame me. This city brings back memories, most of them bad for me and Triss." Geralt answered, then unclenched his fist. The witcher's face contorted in an expression he hadn't worn in a while. "Rosina's asleep. She's bound to us, it seems she feels what we feel."

"Yes, it's called love, witcher. Triss showers you with it and that baby of your has a tight hold on you both."

"Mmhmm. See you, Dandelion." Geralt said, his eyes steely as he placed his mug on the table and retreating upstairs.

"See you, witcher."

 *****][*****

 _ **Sometime Later...Novigrad…Master Bedroom of the Chameleon...**_

Triss stood filling an old wooden basin with water from large clay jugs. It was cold, but good for her skin. The enchantress scented the water, then slid her clothes off. She had gooseflesh long before climbing in and dipping her body beneath. The copious lather in the water both hid and revealed her beauty. Wet hair against her back, cheeks rosy, as she lay her neck against the basin rim. She raised her legs and ran her hands along her skin, then submerged it raising the other higher, unaware Geralt had entered.

He quietly shut the door, then leaned against the wall and took in the sight. His witcher's medallion rested on her breast, the curves of her legs slipped beneath the water and he swallowed. She was gazing at the ceiling, Geralt glimpsed the beautiful blue of her eyes before she closed them, and disappeared beneath the water to silence the sound of the world. He was suddenly overwhelmed, not by a need to join in the bath, but simply to be close to her. Triss felt his hand beneath, on her body, and she emerged, splashing water across the witcher's face.

"It's me."

"You startled me." She whispered, pulling his forehead down to her.

Geralt took her hand, tracing along her arms to find her fingers. He held her tightly, both physically relaxed. Stealthily, the witcher had made his way to the bath and now rested his face in the warm space of her neck. The sorceress pulled on his long white hair, taking a sharp breath, inhaling his scent.

"Whenever I'm alone, I hear my own thoughts, telling me to take my family and run. My inner dialogues are so conflicted and no longer intimate...no longer my friend. I'd always find peace in my quiet moments, now I can find it only in your arms." Triss said, her voice almost quiet.

"Disappointed?"

"I'm lost, Geralt." She replied, her hand gently caressed the back of his neck, then cheek.

"Your hands are wet, they fit so perfectly in mine, filling the space. Your eyes see who I am, who I could be." He said, his voice calmly reassuring. _How can you be lost when you're always in my thoughts?_

"Just when I start to think you could give me nothing more, you do. Your walls come down, emotions pour out, 'moments of weakness' you call them. When Geralt of Rivia, my husband, lays bare his vulnerabilities so I alone can see. You lower your guard, show me old invisible scars so I can heal them. Bit by bit, you share your load." Triss sobbed in his arms.

She curled her body beneath the water as he held her. She could cry in his embrace, where none would see, save him. Warm tears rolled down her face, each crawling along her tender flesh, still stinging from the witch hunter's bomb.

"Hey, don't do that now." He mumbled against her nape.

"I don't want to cry..." Triss whispered, as his fingers wiped her face.

"Too late."

"I know. Why don't you do something to make me stop…?" She said, and his lips masked hers before she could finish her words.

 _You're rash. I can only last a moment, then I want to be with you again._ He grinned, grunting against her lips. Her body shuttered, she arched her back and her breast rose from beneath the water. His kiss was gentle, his lips tasted of her tears, she tried to speak, but her voice broke as he kissed her again and again.

"How was that?" He muttered, his mouth painted in a soft subtle smile, hand gripping her body.

"Perfect." She answered softly.

The soft whimpers of Millie's cries halted them. Triss nudged him away, the child was awoken by dreams of the slaughter of her family and village. She'd tucked herself in the corner, far from them, and he hadn't noticed. Geralt longed to spend a few more moments in the sorceress' arms, her touch soothing his aches as they sat beneath the moonlight or lay in their own bed, but it wasn't to be. When he stood, the child had a terrified gaze and withdrew, inching herself against the wall.

"Stay back for a moment, Geralt." Triss said, climbing from the basin and covering her body with an apple red towel. She quickly wrapped her hair, then walked to the child. Arms outstretched, the sorceress went to her knees. "Hi, little one."

"Mommy, Daddy! Everyone is dead!" Millie began to cry. She raised her hand, still clutching her doll by its torn foot.

"You're alright. Geralt, come here." Triss said. She managed to calm the girl, then rose to her feet. As he approached them, Millie clutched the enchantress' body, unfurling her towel, exposing her naked flesh to him. His eyes wandered across her skin, he took in the sight stupidly, mouth agape, and she grinned when his gaze finally strayed to the floor. "Eyes up and turn around, Geralt."

"Mmhmm." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry! Sorry, sorry!" Millie said, her voice trembled and she covered her eyes.

"It's alright." Triss lifted her stare from the girl, Geralt had turned. She smiled, then wrapped herself once more ordering him to turn around again. "Nothing to be sorry for."

Millie clung to her leg, pressing her small frail body against the sorceress'. Triss could feel her trembles through her little body. Geralt moved closer, but the girl shy from him, peeking just her head. She was young, not like he'd remembered her, but still young. Her frail little body had regained some color. Priscilla had already placed food on the table before she left, and suddenly the scent filled the air, though it had gone unnoticed before. He took a few steps back, then gazed down, dried blood covered his shirt still, witch hunter's blood.

"I know what you're thinking, don't." The enchantress said.

"Hmm." Geralt grunted, his eyes followed them, and Millie never looked away. She stared, as if waiting for the witcher to say something.

Triss squatted, her hand holding Millie's shoulders. She ran her fingers through the child's tangled locks, soft brown strands ruffled into a beautiful chaos. She was pretty with long hair, the sorceress could admit that much. It hung like thick vines, clumped strands hugging her face and neck like they hadn't been cleaned for months.

"My name is Triss, what's yours?"

She glanced around the room, almost frantic. Her hands tensed, as though she was about to withdraw them, then she turned her eyes from Geralt to Triss and answered, "Millie…"

"I've heard so much about you. Can I take the doll? It's old and ragged, let me throw it away and get you another."

"No! Master Freckleface is mine! No...!" Millie screamed.

"Alright...that was a bad idea." Triss whispered, desperately trying to calm the girl. _Why did I even say that? That doll is all she's had._ She thought, then took a short deep breath. "Okay, you can keep the doll, I'll just clean and mend him for you...how's that? A bath and then something to eat afterwards."

Millie moved her eyes to Geralt and he nodded, then she looked up at the sorceress and released her doll.

"Wait outside, Geralt." Triss ordered and he shook his head in agreement. "I'll run some clean water for her. Don't worry, I'll make you a bath after I'm done here."

"Yeah, I need it." Geralt mumbled, turning to walk away, his shoulders slumped. The day's events, and now Millie's rejection had affected him, but the witcher would never voice it.

 _There was nothing I could do to change her fate, nothing to bring her justice._ He thought, then shook his head.

"Stop torturing yourself, please!" Triss said, her voice was loud. She hadn't meant it, but she'd heard his inner thoughts.

"Geralt, don't leave me again!" Her small voice called to him and the witcher turned. He took a knee and she ran to him in tears. Slowly, she lifted her head when he whispered her name, her green eyes appeared dark in the light, keeping him still as she climbed onto his body hugging his neck.

Triss smiled. She took a seat, her palm resting against her cheek as she watched him give in to Millie's demands. Geralt carried the girl to the bath, then waited as the enchantress prepare her bath.

"Take a bath, with master freckle face, Triss will take care of you." He muttered and Millie nodded, her fingers still tightly clutching his bloodied shirt.

With magic, a simple spell, to drain the wooden basin, she then filled and ran the water warm. It was nothing the girl had seen and she quickly took an interest. Triss bathed her, then sat Millie on the chair as she tended her hair. When she'd finished, she clothed the girl with magic, an illusion that frightened her at first, but she quickly warmed to her new dress.

"It's harmless." Triss whispered softly, then centered the wooden divider and ran another bath for Geralt. He disrobed, then climbed in, hidden behind the wooden wall, listening as she coaxed the girl.

"Hungry?" The enchantress asked, and Millie nodded. "Sit there, you can eat as much as you want."

The dining table was laden with fish cooked with sage, peppers, and saffron, small strips of meat, lark, and peafowls stuffed with mushrooms, garlic and carrots. A platter of cheese, a basket of baguettes and brie. An attractive bowl of fruit, pears, strawberries, apples, and sweet purple and green grapes sat on the end. The baguettes were still warm, though it had been some time since Priscilla prepared it.

"What's the matter?" Triss asked, but Millie said nothing. Her eyes scanned the table, shifting from platter to platter, unsure of where to start.

"Beautiful face not working on her?" Geralt teased, then killed the candlelight leaving just a small stub of candlestick on the study table, that soon flickered, melting down to its last.

"Hush, girls only talk." Triss answered. The light from the table where she and Mille sat was all that was left.

She gazed at the shadow in the darkness, as Geralt stood shirtless, just where the dark met the light. His torso exposed to her and the enchantress' eyes fixed on him. Ogling wasn't quite the word to describe her state, she knew his body, every profound curve, every muscle, cut and scar, yet he could stir her to madness with a simple tease. Triss took a grape and placed it in her mouth, she bit her finger, then lips, hoping he'd notice and decrypt her feelings. She was in love with him and he with her, she'd smile, her face lit at the sight of him. Geralt had a towel draped across his neck, his skin still damp with water or sweat, the sorceress could not say, but his scent had already reached her.

"Eyes up." He said, forcing her blush.

She rolled her eyes, smiling as she pushed a small silver tray ladened with a mixture of fish, a cut of peafowl, and a piece of bread forward. Another held a small assortment of fruits and Millie's eyes widened, though she still refused to eat.

"Don't be afraid, take a bite...eat as much as you like." _Eat child, you have to eat something._ Triss coaxed her further and thought she had said it aloud, but it was just a thought.

She laced her fingers, elbows on the table, and propped her chin on her hands. She gazed at Millie, who was unafraid to stare back. "If you're thirsty, we have juice made from grapes right there, alright?"

 _Slowly she's bringing her out of her shell...just like that. Damn, she is beautiful._ He grinned, giving in to his inner thoughts.

"Okay." Millie finally spoke, then began to eat. Her first bites were slow, she nibbled the edges of a piece of baguette, then began to eat quickly, filling her mouth with everything she could grab. She paused, shy, when Triss giggled, then reached her hand for a drink.

"It's okay to slow down, you know? No one will take it away until you're satisfied, take your time. You can have anything you like." Triss whispered, but the girl continued to eat.

"Bribing her?"

"Shush, Geralt, and get over here." She replied, then took a pear in hand and bit into it. Geralt came to her side and she raised the fruit high, going to great lengths not to look at him. The witcher took her hand, cupping her fingers and pear with his, then took a large bite. Triss tossed the pear to her left hand then grabbed his neck and pulled him down to her lips. Her fingers traced through his hair and Millie looked away.

"We have a visitor." Geralt mumbled into the sorceress' mouth, and her eyes strayed to the door before she shoved his face from hers. It cracked open and Gretka curiously peeked her head inside.

 _Finally, she came looking._ Triss smiled, then ogled Geralt as he took his seat in the softly lit room. "Hello. Why don't you come inside?"

"I didn't mean to peep on ye..."

"It's ok." She answered the girl.

Night had come, the candle stand lit with three candlesticks on the table illuminated the room in a soft hue. The city had gone quiet, Cirilla and Priscilla were due back. Gretka stepped into the light beside the table, her eyes were delicate, the color of a nutshell, a soft brown. Gretka's hair was loose across her back, the blouse she wore was Cirilla's and appeared like a dress. She stood, tears rolling down her cheeks as Millie stared, her eyes also filled with tears. She quickly pushed aside the food, as though she was ashamed, and said nothing as Gretka broke into a run. They were just a few yards apart, yet the moment before their embraced felt stretched.

"Millie!" She called, but Millie clutched her doll and tucked her legs beneath her in the chair. "Where's mommy and daddy? Master Freckleface!...He's all ragged now."

"She loves that doll." Triss said.

"Mm..hmm, she's had it since we were lassies."

Triss chuckled, "You're still young, child. So, you must be Gretka."

"Where's mommy and daddy?" The girl asked.

"Hey, Gretka." Geralt said, distracting her.

"Geralt!" She smiled.

"It's been a while." The witcher nodded.

"Nearly..." She counted her fingers. "...Nearly, two years."

"Smart girl." Triss whispered.

"Mmhmm, Ciri told me. Are ye her mommy?" Gretka asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"She talks about you a lot. All the way from Crow's Perch, something about a bad nobleman and magic, and you've got the same face and murfles…"

"Do we? Have a similar face, I mean? It's just freckles, you know? And I hadn't noticed."

"Mmhmm...where's Ciri?"

"She'll be back soon and yes, she's my daughter." Triss answered, then paused.

"But she's the same size as her mom."

"We are mother and daughter by choice little one, and Ciri's a lot older now."

"Okay."

"Alright, just call me, Triss, ok? Are you hungry?"

"Triss? Like Triss Merigold, the sorceress? Miss Tamara has a dolly of you. Her daddy made it, and Ciri said you live in a fancy home...Ko...umm, what was it...?"

"Kovir. Geralt, too." Triss smiled.

"Are we going there?"

"That depends entirely on you both." Triss answered.

"En...enti...I shan't say naught, I don't know what you mean…"

"Shenanigans?" Geralt said.

"Mm...hmm." Gretka clapped her hands, canting her head with a smile.

"So, Tamara has a doll of me, huh?"

"Yes, but it's ugly and doesn't look like you."

"Yeah, that doll, I've seen it..." Geralt muttered.

"And...?"

"And what? Not a patch on the real thing."Geralt grunted and her cheeks grew flushed. "Glad to see I still have that effect on you."

"And what effect do I have on you?" Triss whispered. She gasped as she caught a familiar stare in his eye, as though her very presence ensnared him. He lusted for her, though their feelings went much deeper. "Geralt?"

"Calm, not loneliness, after each storm." Geralt muttered, then rose to his feet before she could respond.

 _Dammit, why did he say that? You'd always wanted him to open his heart, Triss, so say something!_ Her mind raced. "Wait!" Was the only word that came to mind. What the witcher said had stifled her thoughts.

He knew he no longer felt uncared-for or solitary, and nothing save the truest of feeling could reach so deep and free him from the thorny snares of doubt. He gazed at her, then spoke, "I don't love you just for your smile, though none can give that smile, or what we endured, or even those private moments, when I can forget all and just fold myself into you. You make it better, I'm better, just...better."

"I'm not a perfect lover..." Triss finally replied. She stood, wrapped her arms around his body, then rested her head on his back.

"Who is?" The witcher muttered.

"I have a lot to say. You don't have to say anything, I already know your answers...we are standing here, after all." She replied.

"Why do you always say I don't have to say anything?" He asked and she frowned. "Alright, let's hear it."

"We all have faults, but knowing them and still loving with all we have, makes this perfect. I'll never look for love further than you, Geralt. You can't hide your feelings anymore, I see them swelling deep inside you, all I have to do is look into your eyes and listen."

"Triss..."

"Forgive me, I didn't want this to be awkward, but let me finish..."

"No, not that, I…"

"Geralt, I said let me finish! Please! It's like a brief rain shower you know? When you say and do things so full of emotion. I've lusted over you and I've loved you. I lusted for your touch and loved your heart, your entire person. That smile that comes to my face when I see you, those feelings you get when you see me, whatever I stir inside you, when I laugh and make you laugh..." Triss said, so he'd hear her words. He had to, she thought, his hand tightened on her hip. She ran her fingers across his chest, then found his fingers and laced them with hers. "We have rare disagreements, but they're never vicious...we just worry. I admit, I long for and desired you, but I've never wished to conquer you. If I did that, you wouldn't be the Geralt I fell in love with. That witcher who would draw his sword for a stranger in need, yet hide his feelings behind feigned indifference. I wanted to care for that Geralt, show him love, give him all that I could give. It wasn't much, but it's me. There, I'm done spewing the contents of my heart."

"'Wasn't much'..." Geralt said, shaking his head. _It was everything._

He turned, twisting his entire body in her arms. Triss tried to pull away, but the witcher trapped her. His skin was warm, more comforting than any duvet she'd every nestled her body in. He had a sweet musky scent she enjoyed. Some days his lips tasted of witcher potions and he'd smell of blood, yet she always found his scent reassuring, safe. The sorceress ran her hand across his back, casting the damp towel away while reaching for his hair. It was long, far longer than she liked.

 _I could trim it when we return...will he let me?_ She massaged his back, her palms were moist with sweat from his skin, fingers lingering in the smooth spaces between each scar, as she lifted her head. Geralt's eyes were penetrating, almost cold as winter, yet in them she found warmth. His silence made her anxious, as they gazed into each other's eyes. What she found was love, not the perfect kind, but the love that was tried and endured.

 _Perfect love are for fairytales, and Dandelion's ballads, this is real love, as perfect as it get._ She said in her thoughts. The candlelight and a glimmer of both girls eating drew her eyes. He wasn't searching for the right words to say, just taking in her beauty, and committing the moment to memory.

Her body tensed, she felt the urge to scream, anything that could end his silence. _I love you! Scream it, sorceress, so he knows! Remind him one more time, then again before you sleep._ She tried to coach herself.

 _I'll never forget your beauty, and how much I love you. No, don't say that, say something else. Triss is more emotional, you don't have to be ramble, Dandelion rambles, just tell her the truth._ "You're in love with me, and that will always bring me to you. I can walk across the world and I'll come back to you."

"I'm so afraid, but what frightens me isn't what you think." Triss replied, giving a wry smile. "I fear, when this is all over, I'll break your heart, Geralt. I don't show it, but I get jealous, even angry when I see you speaking to women who are strangers to me. I know it comes with the craft, and I know you..."

"I know."

"Do you?"

"More than you think…" _Jealous? Hmm...What do I feel when I see her talking to other men, like that mage...? Is that it? Why do I remind myself it's just work, or that your smiles for me are different and special?_ "Fate dropped Ciri in my path and I resisted. Later, I came to terms with it. She's a force of nature, but that same fate would have you just out of my reach. I can't accept that! Our threads are woven and fate won't cheat me from this!" Geralt said, silencing her.

He clutched her hip roughly and the sorceress felt weak at the knees. Geralt coaxed her upward with his hand, she tiptoed, then coiled her arms around him, her face against his shoulder. Triss slowly rubbed her cheek against his scruffy face. His hand seized her chin, then he seized her bottom lip with his teeth, sipping her breaths as she clung to his upper lip with hers. He kissed her harshly and she replied in kind. He followed with a gentle kisses and she answered with hers. Geralt pried her lips apart, his tongue digging passionately, as her arms cupped his head, fingers dancing erratically through his sweaty hair. They'd lost themselves. Her lips parted, cupping his mouth, his breath escaped into hers, and he tasted nectar on her lips in heated tongue play, the fluids from her passionate mouth.

"More." He grunted, aware they weren't alone.

"Don't you dare stop kissing me!" She moaned, softly at first, then whimpered. Geralt lifted her body and she leapt onto him, her legs quickly wrapping his waist.

"Yuck! Icky!" Gretka said, her laughter interrupting them, and Triss pulled the witcher's hair, angry that she'd so easily lost herself. He placed her down and the sorceress averted her gaze. He stood, his eyes strayed from Gretka and Millie, as both girls looked on with an unusual curiousness.

"What's funny?"

"We got caught." Triss lifted her head and gazed at his eyes, then chuckled and held her stomach. "Those eyes that search so deep into me..."

"Even when I'm alone, I can feel you, you know? When I'm not with you I find myself still with you, your sweet voice."

"You aren't alone, Geralt. Don't ever forget that." She whispered softly, though her tone was more an order then a remark, as her hand crept upward against his arm.

"You challenge me, but never dismiss my wants or opinion. I don't always see things the way you do. Like this war...there are three sides to everything...right, wrong and neutral. By not taking sides, we take a side." Geralt mumbled, then nodded. "I'll always find your side."

"Do you love 'im, Lady? Triss?" Gretka asked, interrogating the enchantress.

"Child!" She replied, and Gretka smiled.

"Answer the question." Geralt teased.

"With all my little heart." She chuckled, then closed her eyes and took her seat opposite them. "What do you know about love, little girl?"

"Mommy says, never say you love lest you mean it, and if you mean it, you best say it always and lots." Gretka answered.

"Is that so?" Triss asked.

"Mm...hmm."

"Wise." Triss whispered. "Millie? Do you have something to share too?" The child lifted her eyes and shook her head. "It's alright, you can say anything you want."

Millie peeked across the room, her hands on her lap, clutching her doll and dress. Her chest rose and fell with rapid, almost panicked, breaths. But before Triss could intervene, the girl began to speak.

"Love's when mommy and daddy give Millie food from her share, when Geralt let me ride on his shoulders...I love 'im. When Millie open her eyes and see ye holding her like mommy does. No one cared for Millie after me auntie never woke from her sleep, but you loved me and give me a bath..." The girl said as she started to cry.

 _This child..._ Triss thought, as Geralt's hand found her thigh. She sat in a stunned surprise, a sudden burst of emotion coursed through her body.

He straightened his posture as the enchantress gripped his hand, squeezing until she had lost feeling in her fingers. Millie continued. "Love's when mommy kiss daddy when he's dirty and smelly…"

"Excuse me a moment." Triss said hoarsely, rising to her feet and hurrying away. She returned when she'd composed herself, taking her seat at the table. "Come, witcher, sit with us some more."

Geralt sat beside her, silent, as Gretka and Millie took small bites. They had almost eaten their fill and began to nibble as though it had become tainted, taking the smallest of bites one would feed a baby. The enchantress uncovered an apple pie, it was cold, almost stale, but the girls eyes widened, devouring the flakey pastry. Triss took a knife and cut a few thick wedges, then twirled the blade proudly to smiles when she placed a piece before each of them.

"Doesn't smell like the treats you make each morning..." Geralt grumbled.

"No, it doesn't." She answered, then took a piece and bit into it. The cold filling oozed between her fingers. She licked it, then raised her hands and coaxed him. "Lick it off."

"Tastes different, too." Geralt mumbled

"Alright, I'll make mine when we return home." Triss replied. She raked her teeth along her finger. "You're spoiled."

"Just a little." Geralt mumbled, and together their eyes turned to where Rosina slept.

Geralt stood and quietly made his way towards the bed. He left the sorceress' side, only pausing briefly when Millie began to hum. Both girls had had their fill of pie, then seconds. His attention had already moved to Rosina, now awake and sitting quietly in bed. She rushed forward, crawling frantically when she caught a glimpse of her father.

"Get her before she falls, please!" Triss ordered.

"I'm waiting, to see if she'll climb down on her own." Geralt replied.

"Geralt…" The enchantress raised her voice, slurring his name, anxious he would tempt such things.

"She's trying..." He muttered, as Rosina twisted her body.

Her feet dangled over the edge as she laughed and stared at him while reaching for the floor with a daring confidence. She pressed, undaunted by the height, then slipped and lost her hold. Rosina's soft blue eyes faded to a deep yellow glow, her body tensed and her fingers curled as she instinctively braced for her fall, but Geralt had reached her in a quick dash to the edge of the bed. Triss leapt from her seat panicked, she'd seen him move with such impossible speed and purpose once, when he caught Cirilla in a fall so long ago. She sighed, shaking her head to Rosina's laughter.

"I asked you to get her! That was frightening... I know you're proud of your little witcher, Geralt, but she's too young. Be gentle with her, enjoy these moments watching her grow, you'll have plenty of time to watch her swing a sword."

"Rosi tried, now she knows her limit." He replied.

"I'd be surprised if she didn't try again. Our bed in Pont Vanis is much higher you know? Look at her, she's laughing! Who does that?" Triss asked, taking her seat.

"She's fearless." Geralt mumbled proudly about his daughter's achievements.

"And reckless." Triss answered.

"I wonder, where ever did she get it?" Cirilla voice echoed. She was standing in the doorway. "We're back, and I see you two have met?"

"Not me!" Triss replied. They both exchanged a subtle nod, "She get's it from him. She tried to jump from the bed a moment ago."

"Ciri!" Gretka yelled, then hopped down from the table to meet her.

"Hello, Gretka, I've got something for you both. You can try them on later, okay?" She replied, then dropped everything she was carrying and quickly removed her cloak, swords, and armor.

"Mm...mmm." Gretka nodded.

Triss' eyes followed Geralt as he raised Rosina into the air. Her laughter during their play silenced the room, drawing Millie's attention. The witcher took his seat on the sofa and placed his child across his chest. She pulled herself up, reaching for his face, her fingers slipped into his mouth. If Rosi could speak, the sorceress knew what their child would say, ' _I love you, father'_.

"What do you think she's thinking?" Cirilla asked.

"The same thing you and I think when we look into his weary eyes...how much we love him." Triss whispered, resting her head in her palm.

"Are you just going to stare at him? Why don't you go over there?" Cirilla asked the sorceress, "You're making me…"

"I'm making you what? I just want to watch him with your sister."

"Millie, tell me what happened to mommy and daddy and…?" Gretka suddenly asked, and Cirilla's eyes drifted to Geralt, who'd paused when Millie began to speak.

"Spook haunted our woods. You never came back from treating. Uncle Sobemir said best they fetch a witcher and, later, one came..."

"He looked a lot like me…" Geralt muttered, then handed Rosina to Cirilla as he made for the table.

"Naught like ye… there were evil in his eyes! He brought the spook's head, 'cept… they weren't happy 'bout somethin. Screamed, then cursed. It happened in the barn! Screaming, I heard 'em screamin', everyone! Witcher ran outta the barn, blood all over 'im. He killed 'em, one by one...mum, daddy, uncle Sobemir, our brother...anyone! I hid in the barn after..." Millie sobbed, wiping her eyes. Triss gazed at Geralt, he'd tensed, his shoulders straight, arms resting on the table.

"He cut down the village, went into homes and murdered everyone. He let Millie live, said she reminded him of his sister. Gaetan, a witcher of the School of the Cat. The villagers offered to pay if he rid them of a Leshen..."

"Le...leshen?" Millie asked, sniveling.

"The spook. They offered twelve crowns after he finished the job, 'young 'uns are starving', they said, so he threatened them. They lured him to the barn and stuck a pitchfork in his back. After that, he drew his sword. Didn't stop until the ground was slick…" Geralt looked at Triss.

"That's enough!" She shouted when their eyes met. She knew he was moments from self blame. "You can't save everyone."

"Hmm...Nothing can bring them back, Gretka. A witcher killed your family...it wasn't right, but nothing I did could bring them back..." He muttered. "In our trade, sometimes...well, I took Millie to your aunt in Oreton…"

"Geralt I said that's enough!" Triss raised her voice. "Forgive me, but this girl's been through something horrific, she watched her family be slaughtered. Opening those wounds would only force them to deal with that awful reality again."

"And now she's dead, too?" Gretka said, her eyes swelled with tears, but the girl stopped suddenly, and began to smile in shock. "What are you sorry for? You didn't kill 'em."

"I told Millie, 'the witcher's lot in life, always on the road on the path'…"

"But ye have a fancy home and a tot." Gretka said, her voice cold, bitter.

"I do, now...and you can stay, you and Millie...with us, if you want. I can't promise it'll be better...Kovir is cold, and it rains, nights are long, but…" Geralt said, then paused. He gazed at Triss and the sorceress nodded.

"It'd be better. You could stay with Triss and Geralt. You'd like that right?" Cirilla said with a sickened frown across her face as he told the story of the massacre. She turned to Triss, then whispered. "Forgive me, I should've asked permission before offering..."

"Hardly, you merely said what I already thought. It's not wise to separate them again, and Millie will need time to heal."

"Mmhmm. So, girls, what do you want?" Cirilla asked, watching as Millie kept her eyes on Rosina.

"I want to stay with Millie and you." Gretka replied.

"And what about you, Millie, what do you want? Do you want to stay with us?" Triss asked, then went to the bed with Millie in trail, as Cirilla prepared a bath for her sister.

"With you." Millie answered.

"With me?"

"Yes, lady."

"Call me Triss, okay?" She said, her face and eyes, though still tinged, held deep blue irises exuding warmth and comfort as she touched the girl's cheek. "You're so pretty."

 *****][*****

Cirilla removed Rosina's garment, then placed a small washbasin on the study table, half filling it with cool water, then quickly sat her in it. She held the back of her sister's neck, gently patting her skin, as the child played her favored game of wedging all her fingers into her mouth and salivating on them, before swatting her hand across Cirilla's face.

"You think it's funny to wet my face with your slob?" Cirilla asked. Millie had joined them, she placed her hand on the edge of the basin, with her face just out of reach from the child's arms and feet.

"She's pretty." Millie mumbled.

"Don't stand there, she'll splash you." Cirilla answered.

Ignoring Cirilla's warning, Millie placed her hand in the basin and touched Rosina's tummy as she kicked her feet, splashing water on them.

"Oh, no, my dress is wet!"

"It's alright, it will dry in a bit." Cirilla whispered. She brought her face closer and Rosina's spit covered fingers landed on the right side of her cheek. "Eww, she's rubbing her slobber on my face!"

"She splashed me!" Millie mumbled.

"Then splash her back...gently."

Gretka and Triss watched as Millie placed her hand in the basin and splashed Rosina's face, then squinted. The child gasped, then looked on with a confused stare, before smiling.

"All clean." Cirilla teased. She took water into her hand and made a spout. "Splish, splash, in and out, little witcher, you're out."

When she was finished, she returned Rosina wrapped in a small blanket to Triss' waiting arms and the enchantress clothed her child, then Millie pointed to her dress and Triss quickly applied another spell, creating an illusion to clothe Rosina with the same dress she'd applied to the girl. Gretka, with some coaxing, finally climbed into bed with them. A flick of her wrist and Triss also clothed the girl, creating illusions, until they'd settled on one, a dark green dress with gold trim and long sleeves that puffed at the shoulders, the same dress Millie and Rosina wore.

"Look at us, Millie...fancy!" " Gretka said, as Millie climbed into bed beside the sorceress.

"They look like girls now." Cirilla laughed.

"And what did we look like before? Lads? We look like lassies, can't ye see our hair? Tis just a fancy dress..." Gretka replied.

"Meow! Feisty one..." Triss smiled, then moved her body toward the headboard and tucked her legs high before feeding her child. "It's just an illusion, girls. When you wake you'll wear something suitable for Kovir."

Cirilla laid on the bed on her right side and crossed her legs. Millie had already moved closer to Triss and Rosina, propping herself on a pillow. Gretka sprawled across between Cirilla and Triss on her belly, then cradled her chin in her hands as the witcheress told the story about her hunt in a cave of wyverns.

"One more...?" Millie whispered, bashfully covering her eyes with her hand.

"Maybe you could tell us all a story…?" Cirilla shrugged, then smiled at Triss, who raised her head from Rosina to the girls. "...or Geralt could give it a go…"

"Witcher stories are too gruesome, it will scare them." Geralt mumbled.

"Farse!" Cirilla laughed. "Oh, well….Triss, could you do the honors?"

"Please...a story about wolves…? Or something lovely and happy!" Gretka said, turning her eye to the enchantress and Millie simply nodded.

"It's decided then...She'll love Pyro…" Triss chuckled, her eyes were on Cirilla.

"Or be frightened by him…" Cirilla replied. "We have a wolf in Pont Vanis and he's Zizi's pet. I know, she's just a tot, but Pyro's hers."

"Like the King of Wolves?" Gretka asked.

"Just like that, but nicer." Cirilla answered, then threw herself flat on the bed.

"Ok, then, how about the story of Rapunzel?" Triss asked.

"Bad ending...Magic book, the land of a thousand fables. Remember my journey to that fairy tale world?" Geralt folded his arms across his chest and shook his head. "Prince charming fell to his death at the bottom of the tower...Rapunzel waited...eventually hanging herself with her own braids."

"Geralt! That's awful! What kind of fable is that?" Triss whispered.

"What a horrible ending..." Cirilla said.

"Mmhmm, longlocks turned into a banshee." The witcher replied.

"Geralt!"

"Fine, I'll be quiet." He muttered.

"Alright, girls, have you heard the tale about the boy who cried wolf?" Triss asked, as she began her telling of another fable.

"Joss...that pesky little twerp." Geralt muttered and the enchantress stopped.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, just remember meeting Joss, the boy who cried wolf."

"You have the strangest adventures." Cirilla whispered.

"Yeah, the book belonged to the Duchess Anna Henrietta and her sister Sylvia Anna. It was created by the mage and master illusionist Artorius Vigo, Fringilla's uncle." Geralt said, as Triss frowned.

"Are you done?" The sorceress asked, and Geralt's eyes strayed from hers, avoiding her gaze. She smiled, then continued.

"Jealous?" Cirilla laughed.

"No! Ahem, once upon a time, there were three little pigs...they left their mother's home to find their own way in the world. The first pig built his home with straw, the second with sticks, and the last pig built his home with bricks." Triss whispered. Millie curled her body in bed as her interest grew, and the enchantress continued. "One night the big bad wolf came calling."

"There were evil in his eyes?" Gretka yawned.

"Yes, this wolf was hungry. 'Let me in', he said, but the little pigs refused. 'Then I'll huff and puff and blow your house down!' The wolf cried, and he did. He blew down the homes made of straws and stick and ate the pigs."

"No happy ending for piggy?" Geralt mumbled.

Cirilla chuckled. "I like it."

"When the wolf got to the home made from bricks…'let me in' he said, but again the pig refused... The big bad wolf huffed and puffed, he huffed and puffed till exhaustion, but the home made from bricks stood firm...The wolf climbed down the chimney, but fell into hot boiling cauldron and died." Triss ended in a soft voice. She'd embellished the story a bit, but before she reached it's end Gretka and Millie had fallen asleep.

"They're asleep" Cirilla whispered. "She clings to you, and her eyes are always on Geralt."

"You were the same at their age…Get some rest, love, we leave early in the morning." Triss said, then she climbed from the bed and handed Rosina to Geralt, who'd been sitting nearby.

He took the sorceress' arm and pulled her down until their bodies were level, then clung to her her lips before releasing her.

"My own big bad wolf..." Triss smiled, then kissed him again.

"You need to rest, you look exhausted." Geralt muttered.

"Very..." She answered, then ran her fingers along Rosina's brow, the child was still wide awake. She returned to the bedside and kissed Cirilla on the forehead, then paused, gazing at Millie and Gretka, who were deep in sleep. It felt as though hours had gone, but it'd only been a few moments. One by one, she kissed Gretka, then Millie, who opened her eyes briefly, before moving to the sofa to rest. Triss crashed her body on the soft cushion and waited only a moment for sleep to take her. Geralt gazed at the enchantress smiling, wrapped in profound sleep, then the witcher took Rosina downstairs, where Dandelion and Priscilla eagerly took the child from his arms.

"Can she stay with us tonight? She doesn't look sleepy…" Priscilla asked.

"Mmhmm." He answered.

 *****][*****

 _ **Chameleon Sometime after midnight…September 13, 1275...**_

Triss shifted to the sound of Geralt entering. He'd returned absent their child, Dandelion and Priscilla's doing, they'd taken the girl. Inside the bedroom, the candlelight arched in a brilliant orange in the darkness as his eyes adjusted to the light. Cirilla had fallen asleep with Gretka sprawled wildly on their bed. On the sofa, Millie had left the bed and snugly tucked herself against the sorceress' body while she slept, doll in hand. Triss opened her eyes as Geralt kissed her shoulder and nape. She whispered, coaxed him closer, until she noticed Millie nuzzled beside her. She'd thought it a dream, but Rosina had been crying and Priscilla strummed her lute to calm the child. The sound of the trouveur's soft tune echoed through the floor, up to their chambers.

"Rosi?"

"Dandelion refused to let me take her, said we leave on the morrow so he gets the girl tonight." Geralt replied.

"Aren't you her father? She needs to be fed." Triss whispered. She gently lifted Millie in her arms, then carried and placed her in bed. _Still so light..._

"Apple sauce."

"Rosi needs my breast. Is she still awake?" Triss mumbled, then tucked Millie's hair with a kiss on the cheek, it was prompted by instinct, she had done it so many times to Rosina and Cirilla, she could not leave them without a kiss. The enchantress met his eyes when she lifted her head. Geralt was watching, he said nothing, the weak yellow glow of his sunken eyes was eerie.

"What?" She said, quietly laying on the sofa in the corner.

"Just now, you...hmm, nevermind, it's nothing."

"Oh no. Talk, what is it?"

"She likes you." Geralt mumbled.

"Why would she be, I haven't done anything." Triss answered.

"You showed her compassion and affection when everyone shunned her." He replied. "You don't see it?"

"Don't stand there. Come, Geralt, and let me wrap my arms around my husband." She whispered, and he came to her side.

Under the candlelight, her skin glowed like a sweet ripe peach. In the dimness her irises were a shiny blue, as she tucked her arms under her head.

Geralt's eyes narrowed with feigned calmness until he touched her leg. Something about her stirred him, his thoughts were overtaken, the world no longer relevant, just them. Her lips banished his worries into the recesses of his thoughts. He knelt down, her legs wrapped him tightly, and like a serpent, they slowly became entwined. He fought his urges and remained gentle, kissing her stomach and breast against her blouse as she held his nape, her gasps and moans inviting him.

Triss writhed when he climbed higher, murmuring nonsense into her ears before calling her name. Their touch and voice uniting, his long deep kisses silenced her soft squeals. Geralt took her thighs, resting her body on the floor as he crawled atop. He touched her knee, then slowly let his hand wandered up her inner thigh, pausing to get her reaction. Arms and legs ravelled, her tears welled, then rolled down her face into her hair, halting his advances. All the witcher cared for in that moment was her.

"Forgive me, I ruined a beautiful moment..." She whispered. "My emotion is getting the best of me right now, I can't think. I want to be home, but most importantly I want them all to be safe. Right now, I'm beginning to have doubts about letting Ciri to go in search of those mages."

"You know Ciri will do what she wants, right?" Geralt answered, rolling to his back as she climbed atop and lay on him. He wrapped his arms around her, listening to the satisfying sound of their hearts beating as they lay on the floor deep into the night. The quiet and her eyes took him back to the moment as he watched helplessly when a witch hunter's bomb exploded, turning her magic and trapping the sorceress mid her own spell. "The ball at Tancred's palace, they tried to kill you with poison. At the castle ruins, you were unwell, and Sigo would've killed you if not for your guards, and…"

"Rosi protected me, shielded us both." Triss whispered.

"Bandits put a knife to your throat. Today, a bomb, a dimeritium bomb...your own spell could've maimed you or worse. You know...you've seen it...mages torn apart, wrong spell…"

"I didn't go out there to show you how brave I can be. It's not bravery, to rush out there, frightened. I'm afraid to lose my girls, lose you, forever. If I don't demonstrate my feelings through words and actions, what good am I professing it?" Triss interrupted. She'd intervened, because where he headed was nowhere good, nowhere he deserved to be. "I'll fight and die to keep you safe, keep Ciri and Rosi safe, and..."

"You're wrong about being brave. Triss, you walked into a witcher hunter's barracks in chains. That's brave." Geralt answered, "You don't understand, I saved Sigo, I refused to join the plot to kill Radovid...every action begets a reaction."

"You don't know that! If you hadn't saved Sigo, it would've been someone else, another mage."

"Hmm..."

"You know I'm right. And at the witch hunter's barracks, I knew it could go wrong, and I knew they'd hurt me, but what else could I do to prove I'm willing to do anything for you, for Ciri?" Triss asked, her voice just a whisper. "What am I supposed to do to show my worth or lay claim to your heart and love, Geralt?"

He took a long deep sigh, and she squeezed her fingers on his chest "Nothing. Don't need to prove anything, not to me or Ciri. I know you… know what you're willing to do for me. You've saved my life many times."

"And you've saved mine."

 _I've found shelter in you... in your arms I can close my eyes..._ He pondered to himself. Geralt wrapped her tightly in the warm swaddle of his body. Such love he could admit, and though he hadn't seen the enchantress' love for what it was, self-denying and undemanding, his pains, that lingering pain was always banished whenever she embraced him. In her arms, and in the warm crevice of her neck, it vanished to the deepest recesses of his mind.

 _I've waited so long for this, Geralt... so long._ She smiled _Something so simple, and so meaningful._

"Triss?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"I have a confession."

"What about? You, a confession... What did you do now? And don't worry, there's nothing I won't forgive, except…maybe…"

"Before I rescued you, I did a job with Cynthia and the mage Adalbert."

"Cynthia, that bitch! She was Philippa's pet, or was it the other way around? Just a spy for Nilfgaard. She compressed me, Geralt! That was years ago, did you sleep with her?!"

"No! She turned you into stone! It's wasn't hard deciding if I was going to kill her after we got what we'd gone for."

"That bastard Adalbert supervised my torture!" Triss muttered. "Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen, ambassador to Redania, was there as well."

"Yeah, I punched Adalbert when he told me about it, and Shilard, he was killed with a bolt to the heart by Renuald aep Matsen when I took him hostage while trying to rescue you. I sent Renuald and all his men to join the ambassador."

"So what's your confession, witcher?"

"We explored the caverns beneath Loc Muinne, found a prototype megascope in the mage Dearhenna's laboratory. After killing Cynthia and Alderbert, I used it, I saw them interrogate and torture you." He muttered. "Mostly kept it to myself till now, but those images... I'll never forget. You were defiant, answering 'I'm a sorceress, advisor to the King of Temeria...' then he hit you… it infuriated me—I killed them, all of them."

"I know, I saw the aftermath of your handy work, remember? Geralt, what I…"

"It doesn't matter what you told them. When they touched you, they were all dead."

"Hmm, why did bring this up now, Geralt?" Triss asked, clutching his body.

"Seeing you injured today with that bomb suddenly made me remember. The first person who came to mind when I used the megascope was you." He muttered. "...then Dandelion, oddly enough."

 _The first person who came to his mind was me._ "You're forgiven, Geralt. Don't go back to those moments, nothing good there..."

"You were there, with me." He answered, showing some relief. "So...it's been years since that day I saw you again at Kaer Morhen, all those years and just one breakup. No more talk of dying, got it?"

"Alright."

The witcher could hear the winds between the Chameleon and the city walls. His hands tightened as he crept them under her blouse, as the sorceress lay on his shoulder, eying him.

"The first snows in Pont Vanis will fall soon, even though the mountains never lose that white sheen. I want to visit Kaer Morhen, spend a year with you, just watching the girls run around...no politics, no war, just us. We'll have the entire place to ourselves. You can sharpen your skill taking care of the monsters and beasts that have certainly moved into the valley and surrounding mountains. Not many witchers left, so... "

"No listening to the music of the cicadas?"

"No, just the sound of our hearts in the quiet, the echoing laughter of the girls and Rosi's footsteps walking around the keep. As the years go by, I'll take up her studies, then find solace in seeing her on the parapets learning to be a witcher, watching her swing her sword at the pell. Footwork...swing...dodge, you and Ciri coaching her." Triss spoke, never lifting her head or body from his chest. "I'd kiss her wounds when she's hurt…"

"Kaer Morhen is old and falling apart." Geralt muttered. "May be more dangerous than the monsters."

"It's home, Geralt, our home." She whispered. "We were fortunate and had a very unusual summer. This winter will be brutal and brutal, freezing cold and ice rain."

"Yeah, long nights and bed."

"Long beautiful nights." She whispered. "There's so much pain in your eyes, dwelling there your whole life. We all carry those confusions trapped inside, but I also see love, love you've given me every day. I know what love means, and I want all of yours. You've helped me find myself, stopped me from failing. I'll walk beside you, sharing what you feel. I'll love you, and my love for you, I hope, will always bring you home."

"We will, together, and I'll always find my way back to you, you know that. I'm not the expert, but I want to rid you of those scars deep inside you." Geralt said, his voice now little more than a whisper.

"What scars?"

"Don't do that." He grunted to her question. "You smile and laugh for those around you, but I can see right through you. As we continue forward, let me closer, let me heal your scars, even those that go unseen, everyone has those."

"I love you, Geralt. You don't need to answer, just let me lay in your arms and sleep to your words..."

 _Love you, too..._

 _ **Morning, Charmeleon…**_

Geralt opened his eyes when the sorceress called his name. His skin was warm against her face. It was dawn, and the time had come for their departure. Cirilla had already woken and readied herself, swords at her back, then Millie and Gretka. Both girls wore green tunic dresses with a lace front neckline that reached their thighs, sleeves down to their wrists, leather cuffs, and belts attached to a small satchel. Their pants were fashioned from thick wool and leather for warmth, their small hands and feet nestled in gloves and boots made of fine fur. Cirilla draped the girls with long shawls that covered their bodies, then handed them each hats made of fur. Gretka and Millie stood silent and stunned by the lavishness as they waited downstairs. Quiet, Millie lifted her shawl again and again, taking whiffs. In the candlelit room her eyes appeared a deep green, like sparklings emeralds nestled in their sockets. She slipped a smile when her eyes met Priscilla's.

"Do you like it?" Cirilla asked.

"Yes!" Gretka whispered, and Millie nodded, then took her seat in the chair.

"It's September and it's likely snow has arrived in northern Kovir, but the cold rains have certainly come to Pont Vanis. Your clothes will keep you warm." Priscilla said, carrying Rosina in her arms.

"You're fortunate, girls." Dandelion mumbled. _You'll have some life with Triss and Geralt in Kovir._

"It's so warm…" Millie whispered to herself. She swung her feet and wriggled her toes in her boots, then rubbed her gloves against face.

Geralt and Triss came down the stairs. The sorceress wore her usual garb, stylish and elegant, furry boots, a fur hat, and a hooded cloak draped her body. Geralt wore witcher's armor, and like Cirilla, he carried both swords at his back. His hair tied in a high ponytail, strands of loose hair dangled along his face. Priscilla reluctantly handed Rosina to Dandelion and the bard showered the child in affection before handing her back to Triss. She wore a small dress, fur hat, with tiny boots on her feet.

"She looks lovely." Triss whispered. "Thanks, Dandelion, and thank you, Priscilla."

"No need, love. I'll miss the little one." Priscilla said, as they prepared to depart. "Can we come to see her when we visit Kovir?"

"Any and everyone is welcome at our home, Priscilla." Triss whispered. She turned to Gretka and Millie nearby. "You girls look so beautiful..."

"Ciri mended our hair!" Gretka laughed. She hopped across the floor playfully, then turned.

"Come, Millie, let me see you." Triss called to the girl, and she smiled coyly, walking over.

The sorceress inspected Millie's hair, an unruly swirl of dark streams loosely pulled through in a chunky braid. Loose strands framed her face and pinkish cheeks. She smiled when her eyes met Geralt, her lips moved, but no words were formed.

"Ready, Millie?" Geralt asked her, and she dipped her head with her hands behind her back.

Gretka looked to Cirilla for reassurance, before she stepped forward and allowed Triss to inspect the wild nest of messily bundled hair tied in a half knot at her nape. Long brown tresses flowing to her back, the top half of her hair was tangled and knotted loosely.

"You look stunning." She whispered and Gretka blushed. Her face was soft and plump, her skin rough, but she was beautiful.

"Ready, girls?" Triss whispered, and Millie came to her side.

"Take care, witcher, we'll see you in Kovir." Dandelion said.

"Farewell, Dandelion." Geralt mumbled.

They grabbed their things, a few small bags, nothing more. Priscilla opened the door to the Chameleon and saw them out. Gretka giggled, then reached up and grabbed her own fur hat, pulling it down to cover her ears, as Cirilla untied her horse just in the stables outside. Together, they made the short walk to the the Gate of the Hierarch. The soft orange glow of the sun still behind the horizon kissed the morning and the skies beyond the city glowed, as they walked towards the guards and a squad of twelve witch hunters. The witchers Geralt and Cirilla flanked the sorceress and children, then Millie reached up and took Geralt's hand. He gazed down, staring at her, and she gave him a small sweet smile. He could feel the warmth of her hands, the right touch and her shyness sent an unexpected warmth through him. Triss could only gaze at them as they both warmed to each other once more. Kelpie, Cirilla's mare, followed close behind them. A witch hunter spied the group and approached.

"Oi, what's your business here?" One man barked, his armor bore warrants rolled in small scrolls.

"We're witchers, killing monsters is our business." Cirilla answered.

"Let us through." Geralt muttered. His fingers moved in a hex as he cast Axii and gave a suggestion of passage.

"What's holding you?" A second man said as he approached. "Wit…!"

"Nothing. You need to relieve yourself." Triss muttered, her hand appeared from beneath her cloak. Cirilla's had already reached the handle of her sword before the sorceress enchanted the man.

"Hurry on through, then. I need to piss." He muttered, turning to relieve himself on the ground.

"Nice!" Cirilla whispered with a hard face.

"Let's not do that again, it's dangerous, and I certainly don't wish to see into another's mind...certainly not one of their foul minds." Triss replied, then she began to whisper to them. "Calm down, you two, I don't want to be forced to turn this place inside out."

Through the archway, they walked over the bloodstained ground, the carnage had long been cleared, though the stench of blood remained. The scent of dimeritium still lingered in the air. Gretka was shaken, she held onto Triss' cloak, the first time she'd shown a great deal of affection or gotten so close to the sorceress. Millie, now walking at the witcher's side, remained calm. Her hands held onto his, her eyes were looking up at him as he gazed down with a subtle grin while they walked.

 *****][*****

 _ **Triss & Geralt's Home...Pont Vanis...**_

They vanished into the darkness, deep into the countryside, away from Novigrad. The cool autumn breeze tousled their hair, stinging their cheeks as they walked to the fields where they'd first arrived. Cirilla left Kelpie to roam a bit, then watched as Triss effortlessly opened a portal to their home in Pont Vanis and stepped through with Millie and Rosina. She held Geralt and Gretka's hands and vanished, arriving just moments before the sorceress. The sun hadn't yet risen in Kovir, darkness hadn't surrendered to the light as they emerged from their portals, and Cirilla appeared to the final drops of a freezing rain. The moon was overhead, the ground sheened with water, the cold rains had begun and the snows would soon follow.

"We're here." The enchantress said. "This is our home."

"Tis so cold..." Gretka complained, then took in the scenery and home ahead. The lamps on the porch and inside the home were lit. No doubt Keira Metz or one of their friends had visited.

"It is, but it's beautiful here. Look, way out there is the city of Pont Vanis, I'll take you both there someday." Cirilla replied, then gave Geralt a slight nod, "I must be going now, I have to hurry, and return when I'm done."

"Be careful, remember our discussion, find the sorceresses quickly and get them on a ship." Triss whispered. She stood still, hoping to conceal the anxiousness she felt, "Go to…"

"Yes, Ghelibol to begin my search. I'll take small contracts and draw no suspicion to myself." Cirilla said, almost mocking.

"Wear your armor, witcher, don't get involved in the local politics, just find the mages quickly and return."

"Stop worrying, I know what to do. If I don't find them in Ghelibol, I'll head to Vizima and have Vernon Roche and Thaler put their spies to work. If needed, I'll find shelter with the Lady Ingrid Vagelbud, her home is just north of the village Carsten, blah...blah...blah..."

"Ciri…"

"I've got it, don't worry. I'll be back." Cirilla said, pacing about, then she paused, canted her head, then moved closer for a hug.

They both moved slowly and she pulled Cirilla in, wrapping her arms around her. There was nothing mandated in their embrace, their hugs could never be long enough. She wished her arms could be more motherly, safer with each soft gentle squeeze. They tucked their chins on each other's shoulders, trapping Rosina's body between them, saying nothing until they parted.

"Their names are Edith, Layla, and Elvira." Triss said, then smiled. "When did you last see Cerys?"

"A few days… not since before we journeyed to Novigrad."

"Then start your search and rest on Ard Skellig today. Tomorrow, you can journey to the north and continue."

"Are you saying I should go to Cerys? But…"

"Keep your voice down, before your father hears, and yes, I'm sure she's going mad right about now. A day won't make the slightest difference, you and Cerys could use the company, I know you miss her…"

"Get some rest while you're at it, that contract isn't going to tend itself. Maybe I'll find a small contract to do while I'm waiting for you, it's been a while."

"A rare beast, I hope." Cirilla replied. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, jutting her hips beneath her armor.

"Mmhmm."

"Finally, we get to hunt something good!" Cirilla shouted. She walked to Geralt and embraced the witcher. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her, gently rubbing the back of her armor. She sunk into the warmth of their hug, appreciative of the simple gesture and support. "The girl...my lover...it's...eh...it's Cerys...an Craite."

"I know."

 _Of course you do_. "I'm in love with her, Geralt. We'll talk more when I return."

"Couldn't find one better if you tried." Geralt mumbled.

"Take care of yourselves and I'll see you all in a few days." Cirilla smiled as they parted, then whistled to Kelpie.

She walked to Triss and uncloaked her body, then kissed Rosina's forehead. The witcheress then felt her sister's hands clutch her hair as her fingers caressed her face. She pried herself from Rosina's grip before stepping back, taking Kelpie's rein, and quickly vanishing to Skellige. Geralt watched as Triss walked towards the barn, where Broggha and Roach sheltered from the icy rain. The witcher had expanded the stable, weathered old wood mixed with the new where he'd built and restored it to a nearly pristine condition. The heavy wooden doors were half-opened, large sturdy posts braced roof and attic where they stored hay bales. Triss ran her finger across the new wooden beams of the stalls he'd made for each of their horses. In the corner, the hay pile stood empty, Broggha and Roach had helped themselves, eating their fill.

"You finished the repairs and made it bigger."

"Yeah, gave me something to do while you were playing mage advisor."

"Playing? Very funny, Geralt. It's amazing, the garden, roses, and you even found the time to make small repairs... You did well. Who arranged it this way?"

"Ciri."

The saddles hung neatly in the corner tackroom. An almost empty wooden tub of water sat in the middle of the ground. Witcher hooks and tools of the trade decorated the walls. Ice rains began to fall, small hails pelted the roof, the wind squeezed through the overlapping planks, whistling, then it all subsided.

"Could you throw me an apple, Geralt?" She called out, then snatched the apple from the air. "Thank you. Oh, and could you please get the girls inside and get them settled? I'm sure they're cold. The sun will be up in an hour or two."

"There's something there!" Millie screamed, as the doors pushed open.

"It's alright, that's just Pyro, Rosi's...our pet." Triss replied.

A low growl echoed from the darkness, the doors pushed open, the creature's body hunkered low to the ground, shoulders protruded, as if readied to strike. Pyro raised his head, observing in a manner no dog would, he had grown much larger since their first meeting. Millie and Gretka turned and met the deep gray eyes of a creature who appeared as equal or superior. His raised snowy fur stood sharply on end. Soaked from the rain, icy shards clung to him as both girls stood perfectly still while he sniffed their faces, then passed. His enormous size had frightened them, neither had seen or had been so close to such a creature. The wolf stood almost towering Millie, his fur and tail now slumped docile as he approached. Geralt watched as the creature sniffed the air, then went to Triss' side. He licked the enchantress' hand, she exposed Rosina to him and Pyro vigorously licked the child's hand and face, before resting his head on her body. Broggha, her mare, nudged the sorceress gently, attempting to take the apple with her mouth.

"I know...you want a treat. An apple, just like always? Alright, let me cut it." Triss muttered. She, patted the mare and Broggha whinnied. "Maybe we'll go for a ride before the snows get here, Geralt, just the two of us. The girls can stay with Keira, Rita, or maybe Evelyne."

"We could ride to the cliffs." He said.

"What's there to see with such a short ride? More romantic if we stroll there." Triss answered.

"What? I don't know, I'll see you, you'll see me..." Geralt grinned, then folded his arms across his body. "We could travel far into the valley, find an old mine or cave…"

"Geralt!"

"What?"

"We aren't alone...but, alright, I'll be looking forward to it. I feel awful, Broggha is bored. I should take her for rides more often, she needs it." Triss whispered, her body resting against the witcher's.

"You and Ciri could also go for a ride...she likes to race..."

"I know, we raced to the city before our little jaunt. Here, take your child." Triss replied, then handed the witcher little Rosina and ran her hand along Pyro's back. She took a dagger from her thigh, cut a slice of apple and fed it to Broggha, then to Roach, who nudged her shoulders. "Yes, you can get some too."

"Let's get inside, it's too cold for them."

When the rains stopped and the sun came up, Triss settled Millie and Gretka into the guest bedroom beside Cirilla and Rosina's rooms, then prepared their home like she had always done. They joined the enchantress, taking pleasure in baking cakes and treats, as Geralt relaxed in the parlor. When they were finished, everyone gathered in the parlor to spend the morning. There were letters on the table from the sorceresses Margarita Laux-Antille and Keira Metz. Triss read them both silently, then sat down on the floor, beckoning Geralt to lay on his back in the space between her legs. She took his head into her lap as they listened to Millie and Gretka, who sat feet crossed, patting their hands as Rosina listened to their nursery rhyme.

"A lonely ear, doth forest hear…" Gretka said, before Millie chimed in.

"A hand... the ladies…"

"No, no, no, Millie! Tis a, 'A lonely ear, doth forest hear...A hand with mark the ladies hark…', see?"

"Interesting song," The enchantress chimed in, leaving Geralt's side and joining the girls in the middle of the parlor. Rosina turned to gaze at her mother and her sudden laughter drew the witcher's eyes. He smiled, a calmness had taken him.

"Me mommy sang it, then daddy took me on the trail of treats to meet the ladies..." Gretka said, her eyes drooping as she tugged on her dress.

"Don't take her away, we've treats here!" Millie pleaded with the sorceress.

Triss placed her fingers on Millie's face, then flicked her hair. "I'll never send you away, no one will take anything from you, you've nothing to fear living here with us. You can have anything you desire, anything within my power to grant you."

"Promise?" They both asked.

"I promise, girls."

"When is Ciri coming back?" Gretka asked.

"She'll be back in a few days, I hope." Triss whispered.

"Where'd she go?"

"She had an urgent meeting with a queen." Triss jested.

"Wow… a real queen?" Millie asked. "Where?"

"Nay, she's out slaying monsters!" Gretka said, jumping to her feet and mimicking Cirilla's stance, slashing her invisible sword.

"Come back, let them play." Geralt mumbled and Triss turned, eyeing him with feigned anger.

She crawled on her hands and knees while his sunken eyes followed. He touched her face when the sorceress got near, his fingertips were warm on her face and neck. She knelt in front of him and Geralt raised himself to kiss her chest, just above her breast. He held his face there for a while, squeezing on her waist and jacket until she spoke. It had a different scent from the rest of her body, Rosina's scent, sweet soft and soothing like her mother's.

"What's that for?" The enchantress asked, scooting forward on her knees.

"Your scars, you said they're gone. Your skin is flawless, but deep inside, you're still carrying some of those old scars. I'll reach them, someday." He muttered, as she sat beside him shoulder to shoulder, then leaned her head on his shoulder.

 _You're already there._ She smiled to herself, then nudged him again. "Maybe I'll race you as well. Such a majestic creature, my mare...I could win, you know?"

"Yeah." Geralt laughed to himself, it was brief, and she raised her head.

"Did I say something amusing?"

"Mmhmm."

"What?! You doubt I could beat you in a race?"

"No, I didn't say that. You just reminded me of a contract I did in Toussaint."

"Well…? Share, I'd love to hear it."

"Did a job for a hermit, interesting love tale gone bad. She called Roach 'majestic' too." Geralt replied. "Hey, don't give me that look, I was a perfect gentleman, I swear."

"I know. Well, what happened?"

"Drank this brew, and then the hallucinations got weird. Interesting, but weird. I started hearing Roach talk. The damn mare didn't sound like a girl at all." He replied. "Sounded...not like a girl or a mare."

"I get that." She chuckled, "And the hermit?"

"Like I said, a tale of love gone bad. She saw her love and knight beat his horse to death for losing a tourney and never forgave him for that. Sometime later, the knight passed away and his body was possessed by an Umbra."

"Umbra, Geralt? I'm not familiar with that manner of beast."

"Well, Umbras are merely an unclean conscience, someone tormented by guilt and unforgiven wrong. Even witcher's can't see them, gotta use powerful potions, hallucinogens. Certain animals, like horses, dogs and wolves, can see the specter."

"How are you supposed to dispatch something you can't see?"

"That's what the potion was for. The hermit gave me some and I started seeing strange things...Roach was talking to me, looking for clues, telling jokes... She said, 'a horse went into the bar and the bartender says, why the long face…'"

"Well, at least Roach is a better joke teller than you, my love."

"What?! Take that back, I have the best jokes."

"I jest, Geralt, you do." Triss giggled. "You know, I could make a powerful concoction from graytop mushrooms...we could talk to the horses. The things Roach will say, my my..."

"What?! Stop teasing...that stuff is dangerous, even for witchers."

"I know. So, how did you defeat the specter?"

"Roach did all the work, found the clues. Later, the knight asked for forgiveness to free his soul, Roach gave a long speech about a horse's loyalty to its human, or something, then forgave the knight." Geralt muttered, "Brew wore off and Roach sounded like herself again."

"You have so many interesting adventures, Geralt..."

"Being with you is even more interesting...this journey, our journey." Geralt replied.

"That's very sweet, witcher..." She said softly, turning to find his lips in a short, but tender kiss.

"Mmm...and very true." Geralt grinned.

"It's starting to get cold. When Ciri returns, and you both finish that hunt, could you tend to the stables? I mean, ready it for the winter, so our horses don't starve?"

"Mmhmm." Geralt grumbled. He looked up and Rosina had crawled away from Gretka and Millie to his side.

"I'll be attending meetings at Tancred's court in the morning. The mages can't act until Radovid commits his forces to a single large engagement...but enough politics, I also have to visit Keira and Rita sometime after my visit with your friend, the count."

"You intend to visit unannounced?" Geralt asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Well…" He turned his head, looking at the fireplace.

"Don't look away, I simply wish to assess the girl without her parents' foreknowledge of my visit, I hope to see how she naturally behaves. Don't know how much you want to be involved in this, it's not some complex curse or dark magic, but your knowledge on witcher's potions and mending severe injuries could prove useful."

"Witcher potions are deadly to humans. Besides, you, Keira and Rita combined have more knowledge than any witcher." He replied.

"Alright...you got me, I simply like sharing these things with you. Unless you don't want to be involved..." Triss smiled. "I suspect we may have to break the girl's bones and mend them correctly with magic and remedies. Regardless of our efforts, her pain will be unimaginable and her healing long and arduous. Regrowing tissue and mending shattered bone is no easy feat."

"You made no plans? How are you going to do it?"

"Before we departed, I sent messages to Keira, Rita and Evelyne. I instructed Eve to search the libraries in the palace for collected works of Koviri mages, anything on bone regeneration and healing. I told the others of my plan to travel to Novigrad and, well, they were furious."

"Hmm, can't blame them."

"Mmhmm, their letters did everything save punish me. You'd think I was a junior member of the Lodge and not leader of the Council and Conclave." Triss jested. "Most of the mages are gathered at New Aretuza, others are here in Pont Vanis. In the coming weeks, I intend to call a summit to discuss proposals for the role of mages after this war. If peace is to be preserved, mage advisors must be carefully selected. Right now, everyone is simply working for the good of the kingdom, despite Radovid knocking at our doorstep."

"They trust you...you're talented, they see that, and you've found the will and courage to defend the things that matter to you." Geralt mumbled.

"Can I do no wrong in your eyes, witcher?" Triss whispered.

"In Novigrad, I asked you to stop risking your life for others…"

"And do you remember what I said then? You and Ciri needed me...and I'll always be there." She replied. "I never thought things through, Geralt...are you able to deal with these girls until I return? I'll be gone until nightfall."

"Easy, I'll give them swords and we can train all day."

"Geralt..." Triss nudged her elbow into his side.

"I can handle it."

"Good, because, you said you imagined this life...a home surrounded by children. I could hire a nursemaid for the girls...an old woman, don't want to tempt another of Kovir's women to my man. What do you think?" Triss giggled.

"You know my answer."

"I'm teasing, were we in Toussaint, Marlene and the others would be there, but there's no one here."

"Hmm." Geralt grunted, his eyes now close and resting.

"Hey, wake up and say something! You know what? I think I'll take Broggha tomorrow."

"Good." Geralt mumbled, leaning his head back to rest.

 *****][*****

Triss lay beside him, watchful as the witcher slept. She rushed to Rosina's side when the child tried to play with the fireplace, and later, Pyro used his mouth to drag the child by her dress away from the flames again. Nearby, Gretka and Millie played until one after the other, they fell asleep on the floor, first Millie, then Gretka. The enchantress tended to Rosina, then drifted to sleep when the girl finally closed her eyes. They lay on the floor asleep, even after Geralt had woken. Gretka woke soon after he took to training on the pell. She watched for hours as the witcher cleaved at the wooden pillars, hacking viciously until his hand grew numb and his sword dulled. Rosina remained asleep when Triss and Millie woke, then made their way into the kitchen to prepare dinner together, They'd slept through the afternoon and into the early evening

The table was messily set by Millie. Laden with food and small dishes, a basket of bread, wine and juice. The sorceress kept her eyes fixed on him through the window, small shavings of wood littered the ground. Geralt continued late into the evening, until nightfall brought an unwelcome cold over the land. The warmth of the sun dipped behind the horizon, before he and Gretka entered. His shirt soaked front and back, the stench of sweat walked in with him. The witcher's hair hung down his face, tattered and loose. He placed his sword on the wall as Gretka joined Millie at the table, then took a towel around his neck before making his way to the kitchen.

"You were watching..." Geralt mumbled, as he grabbed the sorceress from behind, pulling her into his sweating body.

"Now that you're done playing, witcher, I'll make you a bath. Your hair needs a trim, too." Triss said, canting her head so he'd kiss her neck. "Geralt, you stink..."

Together, they disappeared into their bedroom, shutting the door behind them. Before he could speak, she slipped her hands beneath his shirt, prying it free. The scent of his body as her lips traced his chest. She paused at a familiar scar, an imprint of her teeth on his skin. He crashed her body against the door in a loud tud, then pinned her with a kiss. The enchantress clawed at his body and Geralt relaxed in her arms, tightly holding on, his face buried in her chest and neck. They were brief but fervid and passionate, a small intimate moment as they made love to each other on the cold floor, then entwined in each other's arms. They laid there until Millie's knock interrupted.

"We'll be right out! Wait for me at the table!" Triss shouted, "We have to go, Geralt."

"No."

"Come on, get up." She scolded, then hastily made the bath and tended the witcher's hair. She trimmed the edges, then loosely gathered the rest behind his head, full, but beard trimmed short. She wore a form-fitting sandy colored evening gown with a matching robe, then they both sat at the table for a quiet evening dinner and wine, as the girls readied themselves for bed.

"That room isn't big enough for two..." Triss said twirling a goblet. "I can only have a single glass of wine, you know why."

"Mmhmm, don't want Rosi to be drunk...she might start looking for nude statues."

"Shut up!"

"What?! You'd get her a maze…"  
"Geralt!"

"Alright, I'll stop teasing."

"Thank you. Listen, I have an idea. Now I have a reason to move my lab upstairs to the old library, it's behind the hidden passageway and away from the children. Gretka and Millie can have their own bedrooms, Ciri keeps hers, and I don't have to worry about Rosi when she starts walking. If we have guests, they'll use the rooms upstairs. It's perfect."

"Mmhmm." He mumbled; his eyes were on Rosina who had woken with Pyro's furry body curled around her.

"Hey, are you listening to me, Geralt, or are you just staring at your daughter and answering?"

"Both."

"You're ugly." She jested.

"Mmhmm."

The sorceress snapped her fingers. "See, you're not even listening to me! Alright, it's bed time. I'll tend to Rosi. Could you put her to sleep before I'm done with the girls? In her own bedroom this time, Geralt."

"Eh, alright."

 _He'll collect her and bring her to our bed before morning, or sit in her room and watch her sleep, I'm sure of it._ She smiled.

"What are you going to do?"

"Put Millie and Gretka to bed, then get a good night's rest, what do you think?" Triss replied. "You created that troublemaker, so you'll deal with her. Sitting there at night watching her sleep...now she's spoiled. Whenever she wakes, and no one's there, she screams as if the world is ending."

"Can't say no to her, you know that." Geralt mumbled, tugging on her gown as she walked past him.

The sorceress continued to Cirilla's room where Millie and Gretka would spend the night. She pulled the curtains shut, lit the fireplace, and watched them pull the duvet across their bodies.

"Good night, you two." She whispered. _Hmm, a storm is coming, good thing he secured the barn. I'll miss these simple things when we leave for the eastern front..._

"Good night." Their voices rang out together. Millie lay on her back, clutching the sheet on her face, revealing just her eyes and forehead.

' _A home, surrounded by children,' he joked about it...I never imagined it'd feel this way, this good. Never imagined I'd be this afraid to lose them._ Triss grimaced, then blew the candles out.

"She's nice." Millie whispered.

"She's going to fatten then eat us, like Hansel and Gretel!" Gretka answered.

"Hey, don't say that, liar!"

Triss smiled at Gretka's playful teasing, then pulled the door shut. She strolled to Rosina's bedroom and stood by the door, watching as Geralt struggled to put the child to sleep. Her little fingers clutching his shirt with the fiercest of grips, refusing to let him go when the witcher tried to lay her in her own bed. She fought him, wriggling her body, her face hidden behind curly strands of her own hair, then came her shattering scream, moments before she went limp to his coaxing and closed her beady little eyes. It was an unfamiliar sight, she'd always fallen asleep in his arms absent any effort. There were moments when the sorceress gazed at them in fondness of the way he so easily put their child to rest. Triss unlaced her robe, laid it on the bed, then climbed in and waited for him to join.

"Storm's coming." He mumbled, touching her waist to get her to roll over.

"I love nights like these, the air on the morrow smells so beautiful, the sky is a bit bluer. It's late, come on, get in." The sorceress said to Geralt, then pulled on his shirt so he'd move closer. She ensnared their duvet, pulling it across, twisting her body so her back rested against his chest. Geralt's arms naturally wrapped around her as she clutched them.

The night rolled in a storm as they slept, a heavy downpour of icy rain, the skies restlessly grumbled, streaks of lightning tore through the storm clouds, thunder bellowed, the winds picked up, howling like wounded wolves, tearing the last stubborn leaves from the trees. Millie woke to the sound of hail pelting the rooftop in the middle of the night. From Cirilla's bed, the opened window offered an unfettered view of the night sky. More lightning flashed, thunder echoed in the distance, the moon played hide and seek behind blackened clouds.

"Gretka...Gretka...wake up! I'm scared...I don't want to be alone." She called out in a whisper.

"Go back to sleep, Millie." Gretka whined, then rolled her body away.

Millie crawled out of bed and moved beside the fireplace. The shadows cast by the rain and water on the window frightened her. She walked into the hall, then on to the parlor, but it was dark. The low rumble of distant thunder preceded a flash of lightning. When she peered through the opened window, the old tree far across the yard suddenly took on an ominous form for her. She curled herself on the floor, it was warm and comforting. The fireplace burned softly, giving off a low dim light.

Her whimpers had woken the enchantress. Triss walked into the parlor, then went to her knees and touched Millie's body. "What's wrong, little one?"

"I'm scared!" She answered, trembling as she held the sorceress' nightgown. "I seen 'em, when I close me eyes...mommy, daddy, uncle, and me brother. I see 'im too, the witcher who kill me mommy! 'Naught for you here, go away, rat', they'd say to Millie..."

"It's alright, you're safe here. I'm sorry for what they did to you, but no one will hurt you here." Triss said softly, then lifted the child's head onto her lap. "There aren't any monsters, and that man can't hurt you.

"Promise?"

"I promise." Triss whispered. "Come on, you can sleep with me and Geralt tonight." _This child..._

She opened the door, Geralt and Rosina had woken, but he said nothing as they climbed into bed. Their daughter lay on his chest, eyes wide open, as Millie lay in bed between them and folded her body beneath the sheets. She remained awake for some time, staring at Geralt, while Rosina tried to grab her hair. Both girls finally drifted to a deep sleep just before midnight, and the witcher soon followed.

 *****][*****

 _ **September 14, 1275...Pont Vanis...Tancred's Palace…**_

Early that morning, Triss arrived at the palace gates on horseback, the cold air wrapped her body like a blanket. It was dark still, the rains had ceased and the skies above were clear with the moon resting gracefully overhead. She'd made the journey through the blackness of the countryside, into the city. She was greeted at the entrance in the gardens and courtyard, a guard took the reins of her mare and lowered the horse so the sorceress would climb down. More guards roamed the palace grounds, torches and fire pits burned, illuminating the area. Men came to attention as she strolled through the garden into the courtyard.

The enchantress pushed open the massive oak doors and entered the grand hall. Guards stood against the walls in armor, like statues. She removed her hat, then tousled her hair as she was met by the sorceress Evelyne and Captain Natalia, escorted by three of her lieutenants, the young women, Valeria, Brissa, and Callum, a young man. The woman bowed respectfully, then extended her hands to the corridor that led to the council chamber, the map and war room.

"This way, m'lady. You're early, the others are arriving, but slowly." Natalia said. "The generals are gathered, save Makel and Alios, who remain at the front."

"Wait for us in the council chamber, I'll join you before we attend the meeting in the war room." Triss ordered the captain.

"Yes, m'lady." Natalia answered.

"Evelyne, what's our progress?"

"Well, nothing's changed. As you instructed, the mages are positioned here and at New Aretuza. Margarita has everyone honing their skills, a mixture of those talented in healing will focus on tending our wounded should we suffer casualties." Evelyne spoke, as they walked to the mage advisor's chambers. "A few of us went to the front to aid the wounded, but the doctors can handle whatever is left. If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your eyes?"

"Radovid's new weapon. Geralt and I visited Novigrad, we had some personal matters to attend, but long story short, witch hunters attacked Cirilla and I intervened." Triss replied. "They used a bomb, dimeritium, it turns a mage's magic inward. Cast the wrong spell and you could be killed by your own magic, ripped to bits. It trapped me, Eve...for a moment, it trapped me."

"That is not a very good development..." Evelyne muttered. "What do we do?"

"I know. Somehow we need to find and destroy whatever stockpiles they've amassed. We have to halt all mining and shipments of dimeritium from Kovir. With any luck, that might hinder Radovid's ability to make more of these weapons."

"It's impossible, save in a battle or having someone infiltrate the Redanian camp. Our spies have had little success and informants are difficult to cultivate."

"Yes, I read the intelligence reports too. We've lost two of our Redanian informants, both drawn and quartered for treason. " Triss answered. She sighed, then shook her head. "That's a matter for the intelligence services, not the mage advisor. We are lucky, there is decent in Radovid's army."

"Prince Vermullen will be attending the meeting, and as you're aware he's the head of the intelligence service. If you propose the matter of halting all dimeritium mining, the King will listen. The merchants and mining guilds are another matter, they'll not be pleased."

"Yes, but it can't be helped." Triss whispered. "Trust me, I've already made enemies in the merchant guild, but the miners should prove reasonable if they're adequately compensated."

"By enemies, I assumed you mean you've discovered the identity of the noble in collusion with Sigo?"

"I have, but I'll need your help later. I need the culprit to come to me. If we reveal too much, he'll cut and run." Triss said, sifting through the papers in her private chambers. "Come on, let's attend this meeting."

"I agree." Evelyne mumbled. "You know what I want to do to that treacherous bastard, right?"

"I know. We'll get there. We aren't there, yet. So, what about the other matters we discussed? Were you able to find anything during your research?" Triss asked as she and Evelyne left the mage advisor's private chamber and crossed the corridor into the Council Chamber.

"Yes, I've gathered everything I could find about bone regeneration. Some of the works are by mages and great minds from the universities of Lan Exeter and Oxenfurt. A tall feat to heal someone who's been paralyzed for so long, Triss..." Evelyne whispered.

"It is, but I have to try." Triss replied as they entered the war room.

Nearby, at a small table just inside, there was man with plans and detailed drawings of the witcher's fortress of Kaer Morhen, he quickly rolled the scrolls and buried them in his bag as she approached.

"Excuse me, m'lady..." The old man said, nodding.

 _That was Kaer Morhen...what are you doing there, old man?_ She thought to herself, "What was that? Why do you have plans of Kaer Morhen?!"

"Forgive me, m'lady, I'm not obliged to say."

"What are you up to? What are you looking for?!"

"Nothing, m'lady. We're to work, naught more. We're under punishment of death if anything is removed from the fortress."

"Under whose orders?"

"I cannot say." The old man replied, averting his eyes from her cautious gaze.

"I'll deal with you when I'm finished with my meeting..." The enchantress said with an undertone. "...and you will answer my questions."

"Yes, m'lady."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think I am always looking forward to improving my writing and ideas.**

* * *

 **If my story offends your CANON, I DON'T CARE.** See my profile and read my first rule. Don't like it? Too bad. This story was written for people who enjoy creativity, people like me. **If I hurt your feelings by doing certain things in this story, just remember, you are free to go and read something else.** I know it's a surprise to you but its true. **Cheers**


	29. What Matters Most

**Chapter 29: What Matters Most**

 _ **September 14, 1275...Pont Vanis...Palace...The War Room...Meeting...**_

Around the heavy oak table were the generals of the Koviri army and officers from her navy. Triss knew the meeting would be short, so her interest rested in the mages' role, nothing more. Left of the table opposite the sorceress was Prince Vermullen, Duke of Creyden and head of Koviri intelligence. At his side were his aids, intelligence officers, and men of the navy she hadn't seen in their previous meetings. At her side were the sorceress Evelyne, General Latrell of Creyden, who now wore the newly earned rank of Field Marshal, Gus of Poviss, and Evzen of Talgar. Far along the table sat a few chosen commanders of the army's battalions.

"His Majesty, the King!" A voice echoed in the chamber, and everyone stood.

"Take your seats." Tancred ordered, then turned to the man standing beside him. "What's on the agenda?"

"Movement of the army, Majesty...Radovid's new weapon, intelligence from the east, and…" A scribe read aloud.

"Majesty, Radovid intends to use his new weapon to eliminate Kovir's advantage with the mages." Triss said, cutting the man off, mid-sentence. "Take a good look at my eyes, I was fortunate to escape the encounter alive. Bombs, small enough to be carried by a foot soldier. They're made with dimeritium and powerful sorcery. If used, it could kill a mage in the most horrible of ways, with their own spells no less. I suspect we'll have a few more surprises when we face Radovid's army in open battle."

"The man is mad! These weapons must be found and destroyed or our advantage with the mages will count for nothing." Tancred said, then took a deep breath. "We must double our efforts."

"I wouldn't say that, your majesty. I have a few surprises for our Redanian friends." Triss replied.

"Sire, I propose a small force be dispatched to locate and see to it that Radovid's weapons are destroyed before they can reach the front." Evelyne said, eyes hastily scrolling through each line on the parchment before her.

"Too risky, we need stealth, precision, someone skilled enough to infiltrate Radovid's camp..." An officer replied.

"There's chatter about this, but our spies have found nothing of use." Prince Vermullen spoke. "You propose an incursion into the enemy camp...such a feat may require the skill of a witcher, Geralt of Rivia, perhaps."

"Absolutely not!" Triss said, raising her voice to a frantic shout. "Geralt will remain neutral in this...I won't allow him to accept such a contract. No one will broach the subject to him or they'll have me to contend with! Is that understood?!"

"Do not forget, you're in the presence of our king, sorceress." A young man muttered beneath his breath, his voice not loud enough to make his displeasure known, but the sorceress took notice.

"And you forget your place!" She replied, reprimanding the man. "Sire, please, forgive my minatory remarks, but—"

"You don't disguise your intent in flattery and meaningless words. You've given your word to fight in Kovir defense…" Tancred intervened. "Does your witcher's life hold value above others?"

"Yes!" Triss answered in an almost angry reply. "To me it does...I gave my word, but I never agreed to have Geralt be used as a pawn. To some at this table his life may not mean much, but I won't sacrifice him for anyone or anything."

"Sorceress!" Tancred voiced echoed. "We're at war and sacrifices must be made...I haven't the luxury to make such distinctions."

"I'm aware of the sacrifices required, Your Majesty, and I am prepared to make them. I'll go into harm's way, but Geralt is off limits. We never agreed for the witcher to be in the service of Kovir." She answered, twisting her face fearing the worse to come. "When I took this appointment, I never agreed—"

"Lady Merigold, this war has much to do with protecting the mages as it does to halting the madness that has engulfed the north and Radovid's advance on my lands." Tancred interrupted, he glanced at the members at the table, then continued. "I'll do what must be done to ensure Kovir remains a free kingdom. You've but a few lives to agonize over whilst I must think of thousands."

"Sire…" Triss said, pausing to choose her words more carefully. She'd never felt a greater urge to lash out in vehement protest to anything the king had said, until that moment. "You could command me, or him, but I respectfully ask you don't…."

"Even your well-meaning entreaties ring as threats when your witcher, Geralt, is involved." Tancred paused, studying the sorceress' face. "However, your words holds merit, Geralt of Rivia has no duty to defend my kingdom, hence I'll honor the witcher's neutrality, for the moment. This matter is settled."

"Thank you, Sire." The enchantress whispered. She took a long deep sigh before finally taking her seat.

"After that display, m'lady, I suspect my officers would not endeavor to give fruits to your threats." Tancred replied, then turned his stale gaze to the table and war pieces on it. "Do you truly believe the witcher will remain here in Pont Vanis when you travel east?"

"I don't know, Sire, but I hope he does." Triss mumbled.

"Duties to the kingdom comes before all..." An intelligence officer spoke, but Triss' gaze hitched the man's words.

"I suggest you do not broach the subject again, as the Lady requested." General Gus of Poviss interrupted with a hardened expression across his face.

"The sorceress speaks and we men are ordered to cease…" The man mutter in defiance.

"Do you intend to press?!" Field Marshal Latrell asked. Two armored guards moved and the officer lowered his shoulders.

"No, Sir." He grunted.

"Our intelligence service will divert more resources and spur our agents to work on the matter. After we've located Radovid's stockpiles, our sleeper agents will be ordered to sabotage it." Prince Vermullen, the Duke of Creyden, finally spoke, as he moved to a second piece of parchment on the table.

"M'lord..." A young officer joined in the conversation. "Forgive my interruption. If we send infiltration units into Radovid's camp, or use sleeper agents, good men will die, but the witcher..."

"Really?!" Triss scoffed, her laugh was more in disbelief, but the enchantress silenced the table. "Is Geralt's not good enough? Or is his life not weighted with value because he's a witcher?"

"Not intended, m'lady. Reports from the east states the witcher Letho of Gulet was sighted near Aedd Gynvael, in Kaedwen. If Geralt of Rivia does not have his woman's permission—"

"You overstep, sir." Evelyne interrupted the young officer. "You dare question our King and insult my sister?"

"I would never tempt such, I merely state the facts, m'lady." He replied. "The ministry of intelligence can recruit the witcher from the school of the Viper. He may prove useful to us. Should he fail, we lose nothing."

"Do you truly wish to infuriate me or test my resolve, gentlemen?" The enchantress asked, exasperated by the man's snide remarks. "You assume my hesitation to allow you to place Geralt in harm's way leaves him fangless…"

"Never, m'lady."

"Employing Letho in the service of Kovir is a fool's errand. Need I remind you his hands are stained with Foltest of Temeria and Damavend of Aedirn's blood?" Triss said, she pointed her finger at the man. "That witcher is not an ally! He fought alongside us at Kaer Morhen only to repay a debt to Geralt."

"The witcher is not an ally you say, m'lady, yet he winters at Kaer Morhen." Another intelligence officer spoke out of turn.

"It's a witcher fortress, isn't it?!" Triss replied, scrutinizing the man's awkward shifting. "What are you insinuating? Speak!"

"Forgive the boy, m'lady, he spoke out of turn." Vermullen replied, then leaned over and quietly reprimanded the officer, who grew deathly pale as the Prince spoke.

"Sire, your mages can protect you against magic, curses, and other intrusions within the court, not an assassin the likes of Letho." Triss said. "He's loyal to no one."

"Not entirely. He's an asset, nothing more. And the man will not be allowed near the King." Prince Vermullen replied. "Furthermore, the witcher knows his fate should he endanger you."

"What do you mean endanger me?"

"An attack on our king would imperil you and spur your Geralt to action. We all know what happened in Temeria after Foltest's murder, what the witcher did in the Nilfgaardian camp for your sake."

"A remarkable endeavor, such a beautiful artistry of murder and slaughter of the Black Ones." Gus laughed as the soldiers nodded in agreement. "What could spur the witcher to leave such carnage? Did the bard Dandelion not write a ballad about it?"

"Is there a place you haven't got your spies?" Triss muttered. "What does that even mean? 'Spur Geralt to action'?"

"Our intelligence is methodical. Sir Geralt spared the witcher Letho's life at Loc Muinne, then again in the north, when Emhyr's underlings pursued him. He'll be controlled simply for that fact...our spies recorded in great detail your encounter with the witcher in Velhad… one scroll reads: 'the sorceress did not take kindly to the witcher's presence, Geralt of Rivia threatened to draw his sword if Letho endangered the enchantress, Triss Merigold'. Is that accurate or was the man wrong? Lying in an official report warrants quite a severe punishment..."

"No, it's accurate...are your people always spying on us?!"

"We're spies, m'lady." The prince grinned.

"Hmm, this is a risky and foolish endeavor. We'll increase the mages' protection on the King, I am not going to lose my king, not again." Triss muttered.

"Lady Merigold, I rest assured leaving the protection of my family in matters of magic to your mages. As you are the mage advisor to my court, it falls to you as well and the royal guards." Tancred said, diffusing the conversation. "Letho of Gulet is a Kingslayer and the man will be dealt with in due time."

"His movements were tracked long before he visited our lands. This is an intelligence affair, not a matter for the mages'." Prince Vermullen muttered. "However, your concerns must be heeded."

"On the contrary, Your Grace." Triss said. "This is a matter for the mages too. Intelligence from your officers should be shared, just as we've shared our findings about Radovid's army."

"The trade, m'lady. A spy is always suspicious of others, but you make a fair point." The prince answered.

"We do not transfer intelligence to mages and sorceresses! You'll report all the mages' findings to us!" Another intelligence officer who had remained silent during the entirety of the meeting, spoke. The man was aged, a tinge of gray in his hair, his face hard, leathery and dried. Such men, the sorceress knew, spent their lives in secrecy in service to their king.

"It would be prudent of you to never to speak to me in that manner again, or dare give me orders." Triss answered.

"Yes, m'lady." He grumbled insincerely.

"We're sorceresses, not your soldiers to command, and our ability to defend this kingdom and our king depends on the intelligence gathered by all. You'll share all your intelligence with the Council and Conclave and, in turn, we'll share ours."

"Hmm, an intriguing proposal, what do you recommend, sorceress?" Prince Vermullen asked. He took a scroll in hand and glanced at it then laid it on the table.

"I recommend you do not employ the services of Letho, but if you must, that man should be kept far." Triss replied.

"Acceptable. The witcher is disposable." Prince Vermullen,

"Radovid is at my doorstep, and whilst I value a heated discussion in matters of state, I trust the war will not be fought in my court." Tancred said, then gazed at the sorceresses. "Your progress?"

"Sire, as reported, nearly all the mages are spending their time between New Aretuza, Pont Vanis, and the surrounding cities. We're as prepared as we can be, but it doesn't hurt us to do a bit more..myself and Margarita Laux-Antille are tending to that. Keira Metz is in charge of preparing plans for triage of our wounded. I've dealt with the the matter of tariffs and trade regulations, but such tedious issues can be discussed later. Evelyne will discuss the details."

"When the time arrives, we'll move to the front. As commanded, the mages will not initially engage in battle unless it's necessary. However, Keira, myself, and the others will tend to our wounded in the camps. The more critically wounded and those who could survive their wounds, will be taken back to Lan Exeter for care."

"When it becomes necessary, the mages will join the battle. We've split into small groups based on skills and abilities." Triss added as Tancred nodded.

"You sound disappointed, sorceress. When Radovid brings the full weight of his armies to bear, the mages will be called upon to fight."

"Yes, Sire. Lastly, I've read through the reports coming from the east, our losses are steadily growing. Our casualties in Caingorn were negligible, but those are lives, someone's father, son, husband, daughter… and those numbers are growing with each battle. Even still, these new developments are troubling..."

"Yes...but thanks to the Ladies Evelyne, Metz, Laux-Antille and the other sorceresses who are aiding in treating the wounded, our dead are minimal." Tancred answered.

"Sire, the soldiers did the fighting, we merely lent our talents." Evelyne replied.

"Accurately stated. Majesty, these men know the cost if Radovid is successful." Triss added, then took a scroll from the table and glanced at it. "That's why they fight with such determination. There's been twelve skirmishes and two major engagements along the borders since the battle of Caingorn. We've won each, but casualties are mounting and Radovid has numbers. We've yet to face a large Redanian force."

"Yes, the battle in Caingorn was a rout and Radovid does indeed have the numbers." Evzen of Talgar, muttered.

"Eve, please alert the others when this meeting concludes, we can't afford to be caught sleeping on the job." Triss said. Her frustration was obvious as she spoke quietly, then whispered, just for them. "It's imperative we ensure the King's magical protection is strong enough to detect any attempts on his life."

"Very well." Tancred said. The King stood, then moved a few pieces on the table, carefully observing the maps as the officers studied the battle plans.

King Tancred shuffled pieces of parchments across the table, scrolling his finger along each, quickly reading each report. He surveyed the maps and charts on the table, moving the carved horse pieces, infantry and ships. His questions were direct, so each at the table could speak and voice their concerns, then he ordered the remainder of Kovir's army be moved to the eastern front, leaving the reserve to guard Pont Vanis and the countryside.

"Duke Vermullen, what is the status of my intelligence?" The King asked.

"Sire, Hengfors has fallen. The last remaining pockets of resistance were crushed and we've confirmed that King Niedamir and his family are dead, his body hidden by his men before their last stronghold fell to Radovid. We're certain the Redanians will regroup after our victory at Caingorn."

"Our forces are in Caingorn, Talgar, and Malleore." Tancred said, then rested his hands on the table and pushed more pieces in place. "Quartermaster, what is the status of our supplies and baggage train?"

"Sire, the supply wagons are enroute to the east with weapons, additional quarters, rations and winter clothing for the troops." An officer spoke, reading from a ledger in front of him.

"Armorer, engineer, what of our weapons?"

"Majesty, we have armorers at the garrisons in Talgar and our forges in Narok and across the land. Every soldier is fully equipped with more weapons and armor in ready supply." Another man answered. "Our engineers are assessing the high grounds around the city of Hengfors and plans are being prepared for the city's siege and recapture."

"Very well, though we must first defeat Radovid's armies on the open plains." Tancred mumbled.

"Sire, naught's changed, we're ready." Latrell of Creyden spoke.

"We must attack before the enemy can gather all his strength." A young officer said.

"No, there's strength in numbers, but not in this case. Location and timing are paramount. I don't think it's wise to bleed our forces needlessly." Triss interjected.

The sorceress studied the map for a moment as the others remained silent, then she pointed to the main garrison at the far southern section of the eastern border, where Talgar and Malleore meet Redania. She tapped her fingers where the main camps joined the surrounding hillside and cliff.

"Even with the number of soldiers we have gathered in Caingorn, we're still outnumbered. I suggest we reinforce Gus' forces there, then our main garrisons in Malleore, so Radovid can only commit half his forces to our attack here."

"If he moves eastward on Caingorn, we're behind him here and here. Our camp is well positioned on the hills; we command the high ground." Latrell mumbled, then shifted the Redanian pieces on the map to show. "You devise tactics like a soldier, m'lady."

"I plan like a sorceress, general. It's only prudent to outfox your enemies." Triss replied.

"Impressive. If Radovid attacks Talgar or Malleore in the west, our forces in Caingorn will be at his back." Ezven said.

"A good plan. Draw the enemy out, make them come to us, away from the safety of the city walls." Gus replied. "I'll move the bulk of my heavy cavalry from Caingorn to Talgar under the Field Marshal's command. Makel will join me with half his heavy infantry, and Alios will remain in command to protect our eastern flank."

"What's the present numbers of our forces and locations?" Tancred asked. He stood hand behind his back. "Commander of the fleet, what is the location of our fleet?"

"Your Majesty, the navy controls the northern waters of the Gulf of Praxeda on the Great Sea and all of Kovir's coast." The admiral answered. "At present, the second fleet is on the western coast of Narok, the eighth patrols our southern coastline, the fourth and sixth patrol the entrances blocking access to the rivers Braa and Targo."

"Our land forces are spread across a wide area, Sire." Another officers replied. The man commanded the replacement of the troops between each unit. He opened a large book and began to read from it. "In Pont Vanis, we've in garrison the royal guard and the first and third infantry, consisting of twenty-five hundred infantrymen and six hundred cavalrymen. Lan Exeter holds the royal guards, our intelligence corps, the twelfth cavalry troop, and the twenty-second infantry with four thousand men and twelve hundred cavalrymen."

"Duke Vermullen, the garrisons in the winter capital fall to the intelligence corps, under you." Tancred said. "Transfer those men to the east. Continue."

"The ninth and thirteenth infantry are garrisoned with the fifth and twenty-third cavalry troops in Narok." The officer said, as King Tancred moved the pieces for those units. "The sixteenth and eighteenth infantry holds, with the tenth and seventeenth cavalry troops, in Velhad."

"Move those units to Talgar, balance our forces in Caingorn and Malleore and ensure they can be easily reinforced."

"Yes, Sire." Latrell answered. He snapped his finger and a young captain came to his side, bending his body to the General's whispers. Gus and Evzen made similar gestures and the commanders at the table stood.

"Sire, with the current arrangement of our forces, Alios' griffin heavy infantry, Captain Natalia's lance horse scouts, the Barefield militia, the twelfth infantry and twenty-second cavalry, will be assigned to Caingorn. They command seven thousand eight hundred infantrymen and five hundred cavalrymen."

"In Malleore?" Tancred asked.

"A contingent of the sword and shield heavy infantry under Captain Lesror's command, the eleventh and eighteenth infantry battalions and tenth cavalry troops are assigned to Malleore, with six thousand seven hundred and fifty infantrymen and five hundred cavalrymen, Majesty." The troop officer answered.

"A heavy responsibility for Captain Lesror, is it not?"

"I trust the man in my stead, Sire." Evzen of Talgar replied.

"I'll take command of our forces in Talgar, the Field Marshal will be my second-in-command and assume control of the army in my stead. Direction of troops will be left you, Evzen."

"Sire, the risk is too great!" Evelyne complained, "If you're injured or killed...Kovir would be leaderless."

"As a king, I command privilege, but tell me sorceress...what good is a kingdom if there's no one left to rule? Men follow kings, not the reverse. My men will follow and, if I must, I'll take to the field and lead where the most danger lies." Tancred replied, then pointed to a spot on the map to a small stretch of land nestled just below the cliffs that overlooked the inner camp. "Have our engineers clear this section here and here, angle the ground to give us range. Construct ballistae in three pairs, here, and mangonels in two pairs between. Build walls, three walls to shield them and fill the backside with heavy stones."

"His Majesty's coat of arms will lead the army at Talgar, the remainder of our number battalions and cavalry troops are assigned there, with twenty-four thousand two hundred and fifty infantrymen and seven thousand nine hundred and fifty cavalrymen, plus the entire intelligence corps. We'll field a balanced army of heavy and light infantry, archers, arbalists and pikemen. Our cavalry is sixty percent heavy and forty percent light."

"Very well." Evzen said, then waved his hand. "Quartermaster, ensure you post guards to escort our supply wagons."

"Your Majesty, with your permission, I wish to move the mages to Talgar. I expect Radovid to engage us there, rather than turning his focus eastward to Caingorn." Triss asked, as Tancred and the generals fell silent.

"Agreed, but the mages will only commit to the battle if they must. We'll commit half our infantry and two thousand cavalrymen to the battle, that should be sufficient to tempt Radovid out." Tancred commanded.

"Forgive me, Sire, but we didn't commit so we could spectate as the battle rages. We intend to fight!" Triss protested.

"Enough!" The king raised his voice. "Your complaints are noted, but my orders are not open to discussion or suggestion, sorceress!"

"Majesty, this war is already here and Radovid knows we have more mages. I employ you, allow us to fight!" Triss lodged another complaint, though her tact and composure had diminished.

"Lady Merigold!" Tancred shouted, slamming down on the table. He sighed, then glanced across the room. "I am not eager to reveal to our enemies how I intend to employ Kovir's mages. You and your sisters will join the fight when I command! Not before I'm certain Radovid has committed the bulk of his forces to a decisive battle."

"Your Majesty, I simply—" Triss grumbled, grinding her teeth. She paused, then bowed. "The mages will do as commanded."

"We've but a month's time, perhaps less. Until then, we expect more skirmishes along the border." Duke Vermullen said. "Radovid's new weapon will no doubt be deployed. For the moment, Lady Merigold's plans with the Free Temerian Army and their leader Vernon Roche have gone unnoticed."

"I'm counting on it." Triss mumbled. "We may get our chance to destroy as much of their supplies as possible."

"If we call on the reserves, we could muster another ten thousand men." The quartermaster officer said.

"We'll bring forward the reserve when needed. This meeting is concluded." Tancred ordered, and the chamber erupted with action.

"Very well." Evzen mumbled. "You all have your orders."

"Lady Merigold, consider this a formal reprimand." Tancred said and the enchantress stood.

"Sire, I was out of line. It wasn't my intention to question your orders, I merely protested because we've ran long enough."

"You mistake my reprimand, sorceress. Need I remind you, you're my advisor and you carry secrets vital to Kovir? You'll not place yourself in harm's way or risk capture again!" Tancred ordered. "I trust you did not go to Novigrad alone?"

"No, Your Majesty, Geralt and my daughters accompanied me." Triss replied. "I had to attend to a private matter, and I was both fortunate and unfortunate. It was there I discovered firsthand these new weapons Radovid has commissioned. My report was submitted to the intelligence corps."

"I'm sure they're pouring over your report." Tancred mumbled. "I suspect my intelligence officers are too stubborn to see reason, they're fanatics about their work, but such men have kept Kovir safe."

"Majesty, if I may. I asked that no one be sent to the witcher's keep of Kaer Morhen to search or tamper with anything there. That place is...is...Sire, our loved ones are buried there. There are things, secrets, that in the wrong hands could pose a greater threat than Radovid..."

"Ah, you saw the architect, then? He's to restore the fortress, nothing more. It was to be a gift to you and the witcher Geralt, but it seems the secret is out. They'll be finished soon, the man came to make his report."

"A gift for what? Sire, the cost would be…"

"A fortune, but my sister, the princess Heloiza, bid me do it. I can't refuse her, you see. She wishes to meet you." Tancred laughed, dismissing Triss' concerns. "I pray she summons the courage to come out and meet you and the witcher. You've naught to fear, sorceress. No one will remove or copy the witcher's secrets or the punishment will be death."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Excuse me, Lady Merigold, I must go and see my sisters Heloiza and Gaudemunde, or they'll come for me."

"There's one more matter I wish to discuss. Evelyne will make a fine mage advisor in my stead, someday. With your permission, when the moment is right, I'd like to resign my position at court. I intend to maintain my role as leader of the Council and Conclave, if it pleases you, Your Grace." Triss said, her words carefully chosen as she spoke. "She's talented and skilled in politics..."

"You are my mage advisor, and you need not resign your position. Lady Evelyne will serve in the role when the day comes, I'm sure, and you'll be promoted oversee all affairs of a magic nature for the work you've done to establish a Conclave and Council that is not corrupted by Radovid's meddling." Tancred replied, folding his arms at his back. "As a king, I must not waver, but foolishness is not strength. The mage's counsel is invaluable. On another matter, the Kingslayer. I trust you will deal with the matter. I hope to keep my head attached."

"Yes, Majesty." Triss answered, then quickly diverted her attention to the table, as Tancred strolled to the maps laying on a smaller table where his General, Gus, stood.

 *****][*****

 _ **Thyssen's Palace...Pont Vanis...**_

Geralt waited in the Council Chambers just outside the heavy oak doors to the war room. The witcher, having little interest in listening to the whispers of politics as nobles wagged their tongues, closed his eyes though he was fond of listening, often keenly, as Triss committed to idle chatter about her work. She'd never delve into the tangled details, yet he'd indulge in their pillow talk and prattle about things only she would take interest in, like the sewers of Vizima, a caves infested with neckers, or the crumpled walls of Kaer Morhen, as he slipped in reminiscence, lost in her embrace. The sounds and noises of the palace now reminded him of their time together in Foltest's court.

 _The meeting should be over soon, Triss will come out...or should I go inside? We can hunt together. It's been awhile since we were alone in the wild._ He thought. A warmness filled him, despite the coldness of the chamber and the whispers about him from the nobles around. _Something about her always brings this out of me. Why am I thinking about this now?! She banishes my worries even when I should be worried. Why? Hmm, Ciri'd probably say something like 'you two are like children' and Dandelion would say 'Triss burnishes me in a way none could'. Yeah, another now would be a poor substitute, not after all we've been through, all we have. Damn, she's stubborn too, gotta make this quick and get home to Rosi, Gretka and Millie before midnight._

Searching the recesses of his mind and fondest moments, he'd escaped, when an unfamiliar voice interrupted him.

"Good day, witcher." The sound echoed in his head, and he opened his eyes. "Are you asleep? Come with me."

Far removed from the world around him, Geralt was commanded to follow by a woman he did not recognize. From the ladies-in-waiting surrounding her, the witcher deduced she was a member of the Thyssen family.

"Princess…" He growled.

"How did you know who I was?"

"Highness, the courtiers at your side tell me you're a member of the royal house."

"I'm Heloiza Thyssen, my lineage you know. My younger brother is King. Are you here for your wife, the Lady Triss Merigold?" The princess asked in a whisper.

"Don't have any other reason to be here."

"Of course. Follow me witcher, please." Princess Heloiza commanded, then continued.

His actions were mere involuntary steps, and they'd have seen it had any glimpsed his eyes. The young woman at her side spoke as the pair walked, her words hinted she knew the sorceress Triss Merigold and his children, Cirilla and Rosina, from their journey to Skellige. He was lead into the chambers just as the gathering ended. Perhaps it was his introverted nature, or the claimed lack of emotions in witchers, but he made no gesture, save walking as commanded, no tilting of his head to gaze at them, he was locked in his thoughts of her long before he'd laid eyes on the enchantress. Triss stood leaning slightly over the table reading a parchment, the sorceress Evelyne at her side. He could hear her whispers as they both discussed; 'assassin', 'kingslayer', he heard fragments and his face twisted.

"Maybe you could introduce me to your woman, witcher." The Princess asked, but his answer held very little meaning.

"Triss..." Geralt mumbled.

"Yes, I'd like to meet her someday soon, perhaps at the ball to be held in Lan Exeter."

 _Ball? No more balls, things always happen at those balls..._ He pondered, as the princess excused herself, stepping away with her ladies-in-waiting. The chamber echoed with the loud sound of men in armor moving about.

"Geralt of Rivia…" Another voice bellowed. It was an officer, average height, he stood a few inches shorter than the witcher. Trimmed, tinges of gray hair in the ash brown, he was clean-shaven, his sharp cheekbones poked out.

"I'd say something to look important, but…" Geralt muttered, waving his hands. He frowned, the witcher had lost one interruption and encountered another.

"Fancy witchers are neutral in such politics and ploys. The court can be a dreary cauldron of factions, plots and schemes, everyone jostling for power, but your woman wields incredible power in the court. Forgive my lack of etiquette, I'm Evzen, from the lands of Talgar...are you familiar with my homeland?" General Evzen said, as he approached the witcher.

"Been there, interesting place." Geralt answered.

"Yes, it's home." Evzen replied. "Have work to attend in the countryside?"

"Witcher's trade."

"Ah, what manner of beast roams the land, dare I ask a man of the trade?"

"A wraith, maybe a curse, I'll learn more when we get there." Geralt stood hands down at his side, his face steely as he canted his head and look at the man.

"Sir Geralt of Rivia, to what do we owe the honor of seeing the White Wolf?" Field Marshal Latrell spoke in the calmest of voices, as he approached the pair. The man was no more imposing than most despite his large stature and heavy armor, but Geralt had judged both men formidable with swords and military tactics. He looked younger by a few years, beard trimmed, his long sandy hair hung on his face.

"Greetings." The witcher answered, his eyes strayed to the man for a moment, then quickly returned to his wife Triss Merigold, who poured over scrolls as she conversed with the enchantress Evelyne.

"An impressive woman you have, witcher. She exudes confidence that makes men want. Fascinating, the sorceresses are..." Latrell mumbled, then chuckled as they both stared towards the enchantress. "Do you know what the men call her?"

"A Fox…" Geralt muttered.

"The Red Fox of Kovir'." Latrell chuckled, then adjusted his gauntlet and rested his hand on the handle of his sword. "Alas, she's incapable of seeing anyone save you."

"She bites like a wolf, naught a fox...the intelligence officers are still licking their wounds." Evzen spoke. "Field Marshal, I'll head north, then east across the river Targo to Malleore, I wish to speak with you at length before your cavalry rides for Talgar. Gus is returning to Caingorn at nightfall and I must take my leave. Will you join the fight, Geralt? Radovid is fixed for the moment, but we expect another battle in the coming days."

"I'll keep Triss safe, that's it." The witcher growled his reply, his steely eyes focused forward.

"Very well." Latrell answered. "Evzen, we'll meet in Malleore in three days, brother."

At the table, the enchantress Evelyne raised her head to see Geralt standing by the door. Evzen and Latrell spoke, she could see their lips moving, the witcher's too.

"You have a visitor, Triss." Evelyne whispered in her ear.

"Geralt? What's he doing here?" She smiled, tugged on her clothes, then stood straight.

"Sister, I am sorry I said so little during the meeting...but I'm frightened." Evelyne said softly, as she pressed her gown and collected herself.

"It's alright, so am I, but we have to fight. Excuse me, Eve." Triss replied. She smiled softly, then mumbled to herself. "Who did that man leave our children with?"

 _Children?_ She pondered, then collected the remaining parchments. "I'll finish here." Evelyne replied.

Beside the door, Geralt listened as Latrell continued, "Witcher, the nobles and commoners whisper of you and the sorceress…they wish to know what draws that fox to a wolf. Is it honor, or your courage? Perhaps it's your prowess...the way she defends you—what a woman."

"Hmm." Geralt grunted a dull response as Triss turned and gave him the smallest of smiles. The witcher kept his eyes on her, then muttered. "Not about to swear your chivalric virtues to my wife, are you? Well, don't!"

"Eh..." The Field Marshal stood, absent words.

"Enchantingly exquisite, isn't she?" Geralt muttered, as he stepped off toward the sorceress, he paused looked across his shoulder. There was something paralyzing about this gaze that kept the man fixed. His eyes cold and dull like the evening sun, his hand squeezed into a fist at his side, the leather that wrapped his forearm pulled taut and stretched in protest, then he continued. "Stay away from her...far away! Tell the nobles she sees what they'll never see… In her eyes I'm more than a witcher. Triss is not your fox... she's mine!"

Ezven stepped to Latrell's side, he placed his hand on the man's shoulder and patted the heavy armor plate. "You've made a friend."

"Why does he sound as though he wishes to kill me?" Latrell asked.

"You're encroaching on places you should not dare. Do you not see it? Those two would kill for each other." Field Marshal Ezven mumbled, then removed his hands. "Further, would you tolerate another knight who made such compliments of your Katherine?"

"No!"

"Ah! You've your answer then."

Triss strolled towards the witcher. He could've have waited for her to reach him, but he didn't, he took a few steps forward, in her eyes was where he wanted to be, where he could simply be Geralt. There was something there, something to her, a fire giving just the right warmth. She'd every intention of scolding him and asking about their girls, until he touched her face. She hesitated and only stirred the spark, his hands found her side. The sorceress felt his calloused fingers pressing on her gown. She looked away, afraid she'd lose herself in a passionate scream, until Geralt gently reoriented her face and held her gaze. The witcher's gaze was absent a smile, his eyes kept her transfixed in a escalating intensity as she waited for the raging inferno to come.

"Hi, witcher." She whispered, and felt his hand lightly urging her forward. His mind was in a sensual state, Geralt knew others were watching and he would have them see if she did not protest.

"Surprised to see me?" He mumbled, then pressed his mouth to hers before she could answer.

He sampled, bit her, then pressed his tongue to the seam of her lips and plunged into her mouth in a ragged kiss. It had the aftertaste of witcher potion; she knew what it meant. The sorceress thought to splay her fingers on his, to pry them free from her skin and ask, but her hand clung to his waist as he drew her even closer. She inhaled sharply when they parted.

"What was that for?"

"Need a reason?"

"No…" She whispered, resting her forehead against his chin.

It was strange, unusual for him to be so brazen, such tender public displays were rare and often she was the initiator. Triss stroked his beard, then kissed him again. Hers was deliberate and long, and when they parted the silent room quickly returned to a sudden loudness.

"What are you doing here? Where are our girls?" She asked.

"Keira came to visit, so I left Rosi with her, Gretka and Millie too."

"I still need to visit your friend Count Beledal, you know?"

"We'll go together." Geralt mumbled. He rested his palm on his forehead, then brushed the loose hair from his face. "I snagged a contract notice on my way here, something about two young betrothed dying in a fire in a town just west of the city. Their wraith's haunt the charred remains of the home. The notice said voices can be heard, but only after sunset. Something about lover's going missing too."

"Apparitions. Wraiths don't usually appear unless there's something holding them there."

"Mmhmm. Interested? We can do it together, if you want to join me. We don't need the coin…"

"I know, but it's a good start. It's been awhile since you took a witcher's contract. So, yeah, I'd love to." Triss answered, as she inspected his armor briefly.

"Witcher!" General Latrell shouted from far across the chamber. "He who's not jealous, cannot love. To be envious is to suspect your beloved, and true envy always swells the feelings of a deeper love, for you know its value when it is given."

"What was that?" Triss whispered to him.

"Nothing...you are and always will be mine."

"Is everything alright, Geralt?"

"Hmm...let's go."

 *****][*****

 _ **Kovir...Pont Vanis...Count Beledal's Manor...**_

They hurried through the corridor, into the grand hall, then out into the courtyard. Far across the grounds on the left were the palace stables, where a young boy tended Roach and Broggha. Immense walls, heavy doors propped open, straw strewn on the ground. Triss mounted her mare before the witcher moved to help. He canted his head, then climbed atop his. Riding side-by-side through the long garden, now bedding itself down for the winter, the autumn air kissing their bodies beneath the dull sun beating down on them. The saddle and reins had been polished, staining her glovettes. She patted the horse's neck, then removed her gloves, pulled her hood over her head, and secured the reins bare hands. Triss shifted her weight and dug her heel gently into her right side to get the mare moving in a smooth rhythmic trot.

"Come on." The sorceress turned to Geralt and urged him forward. "The Beledal's manor first, then we'll tend to your contract."

"Few things we could tend to." Geralt answered and she chuckled to his playful advances. "What? I'm serious we could be alone; it'll be quiet..."

"Yes, and cold." She whispered.

"We could warm each other."

"Mmhmm, we could."

Their ride through the city was quiet. The count's manor lay deep in the countryside a good hour's journey on horseback, where the scenery was picturesque. The skies above remained clear, the season had come and gone like an old friend. The cold nights had already began to sow ice on limbs of small trees. Triss decided to slow their horses and take in the beautiful setting. An hour later, they approached the outskirts of the Beledal estate. The manor was made of beautiful bricks, the foundation grew from the manicured gardens surrounding the home, a fancy arrangement of garden and flowers that had lost their bloom in the autumn air. The windows overlooking the front where oversized, much larger than most. They were led in by a servant, the man had recognized them from the count's many stories. Inside, the polished floor lay bathed in daylight. Old carved ornate furniture adorned the space, beautiful paintings of the landscape from Beauclair to the Dragon Mountains hung on the wall. The Lady Arabella wished to welcome their unexpected visitor properly, but the sorceress bid her skip the formalities, because they had other matters to attend and return to their children. She led Triss upstairs to Clarissa's bedroom, leaving Geralt to speak with the Count after they'd exchanged pleasantries.

"The Lady Triss Merigold is here to see you, darling." The Lady Arabella whispered, as she and the sorceress entered the girl's bedroom.

 _Her fragrance is so simple, her scent so faint...it begs you want her closer, to get better whiff._ The young woman thought to herself, before turning to gaze at the enchantress. _Strawberries...hello, red._ "Please, come closer."

"Hello, my name is Triss Merigold, I am s..." Triss whispered, and the girl turned her gazed from the large glass window to gaze at the sorceress.

"You're a sorceress. I've heard of you, the nobleman and officers spoke of you long ago when they visited my father." Clarissa replied. "The Fox of Kovir, they called you. One said you were vicious and tore out the eyes and limbs of another mage after he'd hurt your daughter, the witcher girl, is that true? Are you vicious?"

"Only when there's a need be."

 _Where is he? Father said they'd come together..._ "I know you're married to Geralt. What can I do for you, m'lady?"

"Nothing, really, I just wanted to meet you, evaluate you and maybe take over your treatment from Elisa and do what I can to help you recover. I won't promise you'll be able to ride your horse, or take an evening stroll through the gardens, but with any luck, you can at least take yourself to the balcony and see the world not from your back, but upright."

"If you could give me such a thing, my world would blossom. Why would you take an interest in me?"

"I read your father's letter to Geralt. I know Elisa had done some work with you in the past and I'd like to try something new. I can't promise with certainty, I fear trying, or giving you hope." Triss answered.

"I've naught to lose and I have no hope, m'lady." Clarissa whispered.

"Child!" Her mother shouted. The woman stood by the window, gazing out at the landscape.

"Truly, mother, you know it's true. No need to worry yourself, I've accepted my lot."

"You are my child..."

 _What an unusual girl..._ Triss pondered her thoughts, then crossed her legs and leaned forward. _Where most would resent the world, she accepts her accident and continues to live._

"Those words in the letter to Geralt are my father's dream, my have long since withered and died." Clarissa replied, turning away to gaze out the window. Despite her condition, the girl remained in good spirits. "This room is my world, has been for years. The smell is my mother's doing. She's cared for me night and day. My father's paintings are my window to the world out there."

"The paintings are lovely." Triss said, only finding words that had little meaning. _You can't allow yourself to become attached to this or this girl, sorceress. Steel your heart, Triss, there's only hurt and pain there. If I fail, it would only be magnified if I become emotionally involved._ She thought to herself as she listened. _It's a contract, no payments necessary, but think of it as a contract..._

"I rather love that one there. The witcher 'Geralt of Rivia slays the centipede', I call it. Who would have imagined such creatures exist? I'd love to visit Toussaint, walk the planted fields, drink wine and taste the grapes. My father told me the witcher is skilled with his sword, honorable, and cares, though he's but a witcher." Clarissa whispered. She laughed, then blushed and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"He's very skilled." Triss mumbled. A smile crept across her face when she caught the young woman's blushing face. "How do you feel? Have you any feeling in your legs at all?"

"My spine was injured, Lady Elisa says the bones and muscles in my lower body have wasted away. Don't look so sad, m'lady...when Elisa cared for me, the feeling returned a bit, but it's gone now."

"Could I, uh...remove the duvet and evaluate you?" Triss said, then rose from her seat.

"Of course, it's not as if I can fight back...but I may scratch you if you get any closer."

"Clarissa!"

"Mommy, I'm just teasing...oh, alright!" She answered, with a soft giggle. "Forgive me m'lady, I haven't got many visitors to play with."

"If you're looking for a playmate, I'm sure my daughter Ciri would love to be your friend. She's visiting her lover the Queen of Skellige, then she'll be traveling to the north before coming home." _I can't believe I just let that slip. Calm down, Triss, and get a grip._

 _Her lover's a girl? A Queen?_ "The witcher girl?" Clarissa asked. "What is she like?"

"Her father, with all the trappings and attitude of a young woman. You'll like her...she's like you in many ways, strong and spirited. This won't hurt a bit, try to stay calm for me." Triss said. She slid the duvet away, then carefully inspected the girl's legs. Despite the heart-rending sight of the young woman's deteriorated and weakened limbs, her expression remained steely as she moved her hands across her body. Her fingers glowed blue in a hazy trace of magic, as she muttered an incantation. "Done."

"Will magic heal my body?"

"Magic, a bit of science, your own will... I intend to use potions, powerful potions, but there are risks."

"I'm a cripple, m'lady, I've naught else to lose."

"You're wrong, you've much to lose. Your mind and memories could be fragmented. You could also be stripped of your personality...it's a steep price." Triss said, as Clarissa gazed at her mother and nodded. "The pain will be terribly unpleasant."

"'Could'...that means I could come out unscathed?"

"That's the intent. I'll do my best to make sure you do, but there's no guarantees." The enchantress replied as she took her seat. "Knowing that, do you still wish me to try?"

"Yes. I want the chance to walk again with my mommy and daddy at my side. I want to feel the sun on my face and gaze up at the stars at night. Ride on my horse, taste air and feel the wind tousle my hair." Clarissa murmured, then closed her eyes as her mother sat on the bed beside her and took her hand. "I could never forget my parents. Even robbed of my mind, I'd remember that hand, mother."

Geralt heard Triss speak to the girl, who was bedridden and eager to have a visitor. Mere whispers as they spoke. Clarissa had done most of the talking for the better half of two hours after their introductions and the sorceress listened. She loved the flowers and paintings, her bedroom held the scent of roses and sweet candles, Geralt could smell them from the parlor, down the stairs and around. The walls were adorned with more paintings, but one hung where she'd have to make the littlest of effort to gaze at it. Her father, the count, had spoken at length about the sorceress' witcher Geralt's exploits, and the girl's questions were not of her own plight, instead she begged the sorceress tell her stories of the witcher.

"I think it's best if you heard Geralt's deeds from his own lips, don't you?" She asked, and Clarissa's eyes widened. Her smile exuded the warmth of a brutal sun on a summer day, a familiar sight. The girl had an adventurous spirit like Cirilla.

"He's here...with you?" She asked and Triss nodded. "Oh, no, don't bring him in..."

"Geralt my love!" The enchantress shouted and made Clarissa nervous and frantic, as her mother burst into laughter seeing her daughter's openness and warmth. "Could you please come here? I promised this girl a story about one of your many adventures. So, start telling, witcher!"

"Why do I feel like a canary?" Geralt asked, turning his head to gaze at Triss as he walked toward Clarissa's bed.

"Just one story, witcher, any story." The girl begged, as her mother helped her up, propping her back and sides with pillows, leaning her against the headboard so she could sit upright.

"Right now, you're the canary, witcher. Keep the girl company while I speak to her mother in private." Triss whispered to him, then turned to Clarissa, whose eyes were fixed admiring his armor and swords. "I'll leave him in your care, Clarissa, but get him talking, his stories are amazing."

"Triss…"

"Come on, Geralt, tell the girl a story." The sorceress laughed, then she rose from her chair and left the room with Lady Arabella to speak outside.

They walked out onto the porch and Triss pulled her cloak across her body, then sat down. The Lady Arabella stood with her arms wrapped around herself as she leaned against the wooden railing. The small table nearby had been hastily prepared with fine wines and fruits, but the sorceress would take only a few sips of water.

"Tell me, sorceress, is there any chance for my Clarissa?" The lady asked, the tremble in her voice obvious, but she kept her composure.

"I don't know. These things are always delicate. Clarissa's muscles have atrophied from the lack of use. The level of degeneration is extensive; her entire lower body is weakened." Triss answered. "I'm sorry to give you this news, I'm sure it's been hard, but the pain she'll endure through this will be even greater."

"What do you mean?" Lady Arabella whispered, moving closer and taking her seat beside the sorceress.

"Well, her bones would have to be broken again then carefully mended using magic, potions, and some manner of bracing as she recovers. Witcher's use potions and other remedies to heal their injuries, even mend broken bones, but those potions are toxic and deadly to normal human. I myself am dangerously allergic to potions imbued with magic. I carry vials of them, yet I require amulets and other powerful magic to heal myself."

"Is there naught you can do?"

"Well, if I could take the girl to Aretuza we could try and treat her there, but the risk of removing her from everything she's come to know is greater than the gain. The mental shock could harm her, even hinder ability to recover."

"Help us, sorceress, I beg of you!" Lady Arabella said, her voice trembling as she spoke.

"I'll do what I can. We'll work here, use what I know to improve the remedy Elisa used. I'll brew some special potions to mimic the effects of witcher potions, but heavily diluted to avoid the toxicity. As I said, witcher potions are lethal to humans, but with a little effort, I can make something that isn't dangerous. There will be side effects..."

"Of what sort, sorceress?"

"I need to carefully prepare; her mind has to be absolutely unbreakable or the treatment I attempt will rob her of that too. Even if she heals, her mind will take some time to recover and get over the shock. It could leave her a bit...unusual, her emotions and behavior could also be affected. I'll do my best to minimize those side effects, but you'll play an important role in her recovery. She'll be angry and agitated and short tempered as she heals, but she'll have her parents there to love and care for her." Triss answered.

"She is my heart, sorceress. What potions do you mean to brew?"

"I'll create a few vials of anabolic steroids for muscle regeneration and strength using some rare herbs and mushrooms, it will help her weakened muscles. White Raffards's decoction as well. The mage and alchemist White Raffard developed his healing potion to help human warriors long ago...witcher's perfected it later for their own use."

"We've the coin to buy the ingredients, and you must accept a reward, if naught else, as gratitude."

"No need for that, I can get the ingredients myself."

"I insist, m'lady."

"Alright, we'll take a small payment after the treatment is complete and successful. Let's say...a single benzant."

"Such a paltry sum, sorceress?"

"We haven't a true need for coin. As Tancred's mage advisor, my earnings are more than sufficient. Besides, it requires Vitriol, Vermilion, Hydragenum and a basic alchemical substance. I could also use Dwarven spirit, two Ribleaf and four nekker hearts to brew an enhanced decoction, yet to eliminate its toxicity and render it safe for the girl I'll need additional ingredients, but it's effectiveness is then degraded. I'll use the same ingredients to make some rook potion that should strengthen her muscles. It has no real side effects, just a minor intoxication for witchers, so she'll likely be out for a day after consuming it. I'll get started in the coming days."

"Forgive me, I love my daughter with all my heart, but as her mother, I can't see her suffer. Perhaps it's' best if I am not present for her treatment..." Lady Arabella replied.

"I insist you be there; your bond will help her through. I'll visit again once everything is arranged." Triss whispered, as Geralt walked out the door. The witcher scanned the area then nodded.

"The girl is asleep." Geralt mumbled. "We have to leave soon or we won't return before midnight."

"We have to take our leave, but I'll contact you after I've had the opportunity to speak to Elisa in detail." Triss said, before bidding the family farewell.

She waited for a moment with Geralt as a stable-hand brought their horses around. They walked down the stairs and she climbed atop Broggha as Geralt mounted Roach, then they set out.

"So, how did it go? What adventure and story did you tell her?"

"The girl fell asleep before I could finish my story." Geralt said, staring at her, then he grinned wolfishly as she gazed back at him. "I told her about that time when Sile and I killed that Kayran in Flotsam."

"Great! I'm glad you found that adventure interesting..." Triss replied, then she nudged Broggha into a faster trot.

"What? You jealous?!"

"No!"

"I'm just teasing. I told her the story about that time we faced the Zeugl monster in the sewers of Vizima. She loved it, said she likes your magic too, then I told her about my fight with Imlerith and your reaction when Ciri and I returned. Can't say I'm surprised, the girl's taken a liking to you and Ciri, wants you should bring her when you come again."

"I will...I think it could help the girl."

 *****][*****

 _ **The Contract…**_

The sorceress and witcher arrived in the town mid-afternoon, and darkness was no more than an hour away. Though she would have welcomed a race, her gown did not let her ride astride, but sidesaddle. Riding along the stone-lined street, the enchantress pulled her hood over her head as they entered the town. The notice said 'follow the road to the fork at the town's center, then continue on the carriage path to the manor with the old iron gate and the fountain on display'.

"We're here." Geralt's voice rippled across the air as he climbed from his mare.

"A quiet little town..." Triss said, sliding off her horse to join him. She removed his medallion from her neck and slipped it over his head. "Come on…"

"The quiet towns are the ones that are dangerous." The witcher mumbled.

The moon had appeared in the sky, hanging like a silver wraith amongst the clouds, as the sun began to dip beyond the horizon like a weary child tucking beneath the blanket. A woman appeared, she held a copy of the notice in hand, with a pouch of coin for when the witcher's work was finished. He haggled, not for coin, but out of habit, then Geralt agreed to tend the wraiths for the price marked on the notice.

"I need something that belonged to them, something precious, a ring, comb or something given as a gift." The witcher mumbled.

"Fetch something then." She replied.

"Thank you, we'll deal with it." Triss whispered to the woman, who eyed her, then turned away.

"Take your coin from the fountain when the work is done." The woman said. "None would steal the purse, not many come here for fear of the voices."

Geralt turned, gazing at the old woman as she ambled toward the iron gates, then he turned to Triss. "Be right back."

"We'll go in together." She mumbled, then followed at his side. "Wait."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, drink these first." Triss pulled on the witcher's armor, then reached for the vials of potions. She inspected them, then chose one.

"Maribor Forest, your brew...leaves that special taste." He mumbled, then held her wrist as she brought the vial to his lips.

"No time for flirts, Geralt. How do you feel?"

"Not flirting, just saying...argh." He grunted. His muscles twitched and he gripped her hand. "They're getting better, less side effects."

"Forgive me, love, there isn't a way to wholly eliminate the awful side effects without losing the potion's effectiveness. Any more and I risk harming you with potions that do nothing." Triss said, then handed the witcher vials of Superior Tawny Owl and Swallow, Geralt drank the former. The veins on the witcher's face and neck blackened, he bared his teeth as his muscles tensed. Triss' hands found his neck, gently massaging his skin. "It's alright."

"Wait here until I return." Geralt said.

"No." Triss replied and quickly ended his attempt. The enchantress reached for another vial strapped to her thigh, then plucked the cap and pressed it to his mouth. "Drink this, it's…"

"Superior Swallow, another of your brew…"

"Mmhmm...I don't know how long this fight will last, it'll help you regenerate and balance some of the undesirable effects you're feeling right now."

"We need to hurry." Geralt answered, as he took the sorceress' hands and placed them back on his neck.

Triss eyed him, then turned and walked towards the house. They entered through the half-charred door. She made her way to the living room, burned books lay strew across the floor, the home lay upturned. In the dining area where Geralt stood, the table sat reminiscent of an evening dinner never had, though set for two. The food had rotted and desiccated, covered with cobwebs. The silverwares had lost their luster, goblets and plates sat in cabinets. Triss took the broken handle of an antique vase from the floor, her eyes traced the intricate carvings and engraving, she ran her finger along a dusty shelf, then followed Geralt into the bedroom. The witcher lit the candles, then crouched on his knees, examining the floor. The bed partly burned, stained with blood, held two bodies. They looked starved to death, untouched by the fire. The walls and windows had burned through, partly exposing the floor above.

"This house...something terrible is happening here." She whispered.

"Mmhmm. The stain on the floor, the scratches, fingernails...a woman. Two sets of footprints. A struggle, the vase was used as a weapon to hit someone. Blood on the floor and ceiling... stabbing… anger and rage."

"The intruder was no stranger...a friend or family." Triss replied. "But these bodies are recent, happened after the fire...long after."

"Mmhmm, a month, maybe less." Geralt mumbled, then moved closer to examine the remains. "Medallion is humming. They died of starvation, just lying there."

"Stay close in case I have to whisk us out of here." She warned, then walked to the dresser, it held a comb with strands of hair, as well as a shattered mirror and bloody handprints baked by the heat of the fire.

There was a sudden surge of energy, Geralt lifted his head. It was brief, but through the shattered glass Triss noticed an apparition gazing at them. A distortion of the candlelight and a ghostly image of a woman faded as quickly as it had appeared.

"Did you see that?"

"No." Geralt answered. "What did you see?"

"A woman... a young woman."

They heard voices in the other bedroom, an argument, then silence as quickly as it started. Geralt stepped through the door, silver sword drawn. There were bloody footprints on the floor. He searched, for more items to use in his ritual to bound the wraiths to the physical plain. Unlike the others they'd searched, this room was pristine, the air ominous, cold, freezing as if in the midst of winter, when the scenery came to life, the candles lit themselves, the old chair rock back and forth. A woman appeared, sitting in it, she was dressed in a gown like a lady of the aristocracy, pale skin and a pleasant face. His eyes met hers and quickly returned to Triss' who stood a few steps left of him.

"Who are you and why did you enter my home?" The woman asked. Suddenly, there was nothing ghostly about her form, she appeared as flesh and blood.

"I'm a witcher, the lady is..." Geralt replied, then paused, turning to the sorceress, "...my mate." _My better half._ He thought, as his stare drifted back to apparition who sat legs crossed fingers, lace and covering her knee.

"Hello, witcher's mate." She said "He'll do nicely…"

"Stay on your guard, this isn't real, some kind of illusion I'm working to banish, we're caught in it." Triss spoke quietly, just a murmur, aware he could hear her even if the witcher were far across the room. She took a few steps forward and placed herself between the woman and Geralt, her left hand pushing her cloak to signal the witcher to stay behind her.

"What a lovely pair you make." The apparition whispered, then whisked across the room to another chair.

"Are you alone?" Triss asked, once again shifting her body so she was between Geralt and the woman.

"Alone, my dear? No, my...what did the witcher call you? Yes, my 'mate' is here with me. He'll appear in time." The apparition said, strolling across the room hands in the air, pointing at the old furniture. "Have you come to rid this manor of us...with your sword?"

"It depends on you…" Geralt mumbled. "People are vanishing, twosomes, lured to your manor and they never leave."

"We took a stranger into our home, showed him kindness. Months passed, he would stare as I sit in the garden. Naturally, I was frightened, the way he'd stand there gawking at me...I warned my husband, but like all men he would not listen. One day, I spied him peeping into my window as I bathed, so I expelled the man from the manor."

"Now you snatch and possess the bodies of the unsuspecting, lure them here, and watch them starve to death." Geralt muttered.

"None leave!" The woman's wraith shouted in a sudden burst of anger.

Triss muttered an enchantment, the witcher's medallion ceased humming, the aura and barrier faded. The room was arcane, dried bloody carvings of magic runes and symbols on the wall.

"These markings were made by fingernails." She said, reading the curse scribed on the wall.

"Old blood trails..." Geralt spoke quietly.

The floor was stained with them. The gore had long since faded, invisible to human eyes, but the witcher could see it's remnant.

 _Something heavy was dragged onto the bed._ "Footprints, a woman's, she carried the man's body to the bed." Geralt crouched to take a closer look. "Smudged blood trails...heavy bleeding...dragged footprints. Her wounds were fetal."

"The inscription on the wall, read it." Triss whispered. "A curse from the tongue of a dying woman. I don't have to tell you how dangerous curses uttered in rage are, witcher."

"No…" Geralt grunted. He gazed at the peeled wall and read the bloody inscriptions aloud, "...sleep eternal, grasp as I grasp...for naught is worth that which was defiled...sleep eternal."

The door creaked and groaned open, the moonlight crept through the window between the heavy drapes hanging in tattered strips. The chair was broken and lay in pieces on the floor, the bed held bones, two skeletons entwined like the others. As quickly as it had faded to her enchantments, the baleful aura returned, impressing upon them that something unpleasant was about to begin.

"I don't like it. The wraith has the power to conjure things...I've never encountered anything this strong." Geralt growled, as they both inched backwards towards the door.

"Powerful emotions bounds them here. Because the male hasn't appeared, we can deduce she's in control. Ignore the forces at work, let me deal with them. You play the witcher, I'll play the sorceress."

"Hmm, play…"

"Geralt, this is no time for jest. Focus! Like any other wraith, what are they all susceptible to?"

"Specter oils, Yrden...destroy whatever objects they're bound to and their power is weakened."

"Could be the entire house."

"Yeah...could be." Geralt mumbled, as the wraith reappeared and took the form of the woman. She sat on the chair once more, gently rocking, absent any scent or heartbeat.

"Well, stay on your guard, what you'll see isn't real, this house is charred. Geralt, I hope you took the time to oil your blade—get ready. I think we're fighting our way out of this one."

"The man returned, appeared as we sat to dine…" The wraith spoke, then vanished once more, this time, whispering from the blackness. "'I am not beneath you...noble whores...cheats and liars', he shouted. 'We opened our doors' my husband intervened, but madness took the man and he plunged his blade into my beloved's breast. I screamed for help and no one would come...I fought, scratching and biting...the pain grew cold as his blade tore my flesh, again and again."

"Explains the blood splatters…" Geralt mumbled.

"At death's door, I carried my lover's broken body to this bed, our bed. In my arms, we bade each other a final adieu. He begged my forgiveness and closed his eyes, never to open them again." The wraith said, its ghostly body appearing by the window. "We've dwelled here, trapped, no longer walking among the living, yet we cannot rest...then they came to take what we own. I want to be held, to be loved and feel his warmth, if only for a moment..."

"But they all die after you take their bodies." Geralt mumbled. "And the man who killed you?"

"He'll suffer what I've suffered a thousand times over, never to find rest…"

Geralt set a Yrden magical trap to protect them. Triss spoke, uttering the beginnings of her enchantment, but a sudden jerk of the rug beneath their feet knocked them both to the floor, breaking their focus. The witcher leapt to his feet, then tugged on the sorceress' cloak, pulling her back to him. He set his feet apart, crouched slightly, shoulder and back to hers, taking the Fiery Dancer stance. The wraith had mastery over the manor, its power had grown, feeding off their presence and of those who had entered the home before.

"Geralt, what are you doing? This isn't the time to put that away—!" Triss whispered when she heard the sheathing of his sword. She turned, then grabbed him. The witcher stood, absent any hint of himself.

"Get out! Arrgh…you won't keep me from her!" He staggered groggily. She shook him, her hands on his face instantly expelled whatever afflicted him. "My body wasn't mine...her husband..."

"Stay with me, witcher." Triss whispered again, as he was pried from her arms.

"In body only, is he yours, but you're powerless here." The woman spoke, sneering. The room and all its contents were suddenly restored, like new. "His soul is caged, my beloved dwell in that husk."

"Release him!" Triss muttered, her hands crackled to life with fire.

"What will you do?" The apparition replied, then vanished and reappeared beside the sorceress.

"Burn this manor to the ground! I'll destroy whatever holds you to the world of the living."

"I'll take your body, sorceress!" It whispered.

"You haven't any idea what he is to me...our yearnings. We've more reasons to hold on, and the moment Geralt's hands find me I'll know what's mine and he'll know what's his. When we wake, I'll burn this place!" Triss muttered, before the wraith took hold possessing her body, manifesting its presence through her speech.

"My love…" It said, in a voice that wasn't the sorceress'.

"I can't touch you. The witcher will succumb to her touch, even now he fights me to reach her." A man's voice replied, speaking through the witcher's body.

"This sorceress is resisting...their bodies will be weakened when sleep takes hold them." The woman said. "We must be quick, or they'll regain control over their bodies."

 *****][*****

 _ **Sometime later…**_

 _In their dreams they searched, the enchantress for Geralt and he for her. Like a maze of sorcery, each room sprang to life, apparitions and manifestations slowed them with familiar faces of friends, only to quickly vanish into mere smoke and mist. Triss stood in an unfamiliar place, the bottom of a stair, with the witcher nowhere in sight. The charred remains of the manor around her stood like a pale mourning skeleton. The moonlight flooded her body, the air was chill, but tolerable. She touched the wooden railing and the house took form once more. With magic, she defeated the stubborn wraiths that lingered high atop the stair and in the hall, then set the manor ablaze._

' _I'll raze this place to the fucking ground!' She shouted a warning. 'This isn't real, just a dream, your manifestation...give him to me!'_

' _Will you destroy it all, just to reach the witcher?'_

' _Believe it!' Triss answered._

' _Arrrgh'. A wraith howled in a last eerie gasp, as she smashed the phantom against the fiery wall. She was certain it was a dream._

 _Geralt found himself outside near the old fountain, under the eerie moonlight. Phantoms of the souls lost to the wraiths gathered in a macabre glow, their faces twisted in ghastly depictions of death. They appeared and faded just as quickly as the witcher could swing his blade. He fought, each swing of his sword spawned more wraiths, until he reached the front of the manor. The wooden walls were licked with flames that would deter, embers and smoke billowed high into the air. Inside, the fire had spared nothing, it was rife with a familiar warmth, Triss' warmth. Hee searched the bedroom where they last stood, then cut his way through more phantoms._

' _Triss!' The witcher growled._

' _She doesn't want you, or need you, witcher...she'll...'_

' _Get out of my body! Leave my head! I'll find her and nothing you conjure will stop me! This isn't real. When I find her, we'll finish this!' Geralt replied to the voice._

 _An unnatural silences gripped the place, the raging fire burning around him, the falling ceiling and beams made no sound. Triss touched the char of what was a door and it crumpled through her fingers to the decaying floor in ashes. She called his name to draw him to her, but her words remained just thoughts. She stepped into the bedroom, gazing at the bed, a specter of the witcher's and her fleshly body rested there. The room took form as she gazed into the mirror, the face that appeared in it was of the noblewoman whose wraith haunted the manor._

' _That's not my face...and he's mine!' The sorceress screamed, shattering the mirror with a flick of her wrist._

 _She then took hold of her own body and touched her witcher, lightly caressing her finger against his palm. Geralt closed his hand to her soft strokes and latched onto hers. Triss woke, gasping, breathing in the cold air. She leaned her body across his as the stiffness wore off, her eyes strayed upward, the moonlight diffused the blackness around them. With each breath, a cloud of heat rose from her lips as she struggled to move._

"Wake up, Geralt." The sorceress whispered through ragged breath, her hands grasped his face, squeezing his chin. "Listen to my voice and come to me."

She felt his hand against her stomach, an enchanting marriage of warmth surged through her body. Through his cold parted lips, Geralt drew tiny breaths as she smothered his mouth with hers. He laid rigid, paralyzed as the warmth of her body and hands warmed him.

"Cold..." He muttered, "My sword."

"Down in the other room, where we started...we're upstairs." She answered, "Let's end this and go home."

"How long?" He asked.

"Hours...I think it's almost midnight." Triss replied, as the witcher lifted his body. The house rattled violently.

Old scorched paintings fell from their mounts on the wall. An angry ghostly howl echoed throughout the manor, ornate furniture's drifted across the bedroom as though they'd been thrown in rage, the windows shattered and cold air belched forth. The witcher was absent his silver sword, he unsheathed a silver dagger from his chest as they made their way down the creaking stairs to the room where they started.

"I'm burning this fucking house! We'll face them outside by the fountain."

"Let's go." He mumbled after sheathing his daggers and retrieving his sword from the floor. At the door, Triss turned and set the house ablaze.

They waited for the flames to take hold, and finally a pair of wraiths appeared. Geralt drew his sword. Triss muttered angrily as he dashed ahead away from her. With a trick of his fingers, the witcher cast a sign. He placed a Yrden magical trap on the ground, but the wraith remained out of its reach. The golden hue of the burning manor lit the night sky behind them. The apparition took its material form, then whisked forward and struck him. Geralt parried, but the harsh blow caught his midsection and winded him.

"Are you hurt?"

"No."

"Be careful!" Triss shouted. The sorceress' voice was more a scolding than a warning.

Geralt grunted, three fast slashes and he'd dispatched the first wraiths. He crept forward, further from her, as the second wraith materialized, then began its attack. The witcher felt the heat from the burst of fire she'd unleashed. A second spell of Yrden, his palm pressed flat against the ground and a glow of magic appeared around him, trapping the specter. A swift angry twist of his silver blade, but the creature split into multiple forms. He cut through each, and they fade in a ghazy cloud, then continue his onslaught on the wraith. Geralt stepped aside when it attacked, switched hands, then slew it.

"Good, it's done! Let's go home, we have to put some distance between this place and ourselves." Triss said, then went to his side. She inspected his midsection, the leather was torn and the mail shattered, but he was unharmed.

"You found me." He mumbled, grabbing at her nape.

"I did." She whispered, as ghostly phantoms of the noblewoman and her husband appeared behind them, embracing as they faded into the night.

As she readied their horses, Geralt took the soaked pouch from the fountain. It was heavy with coin, he tucked it at his side, then walked to the gate where Triss waited atop Broggha, clutching Roach's reins.

"Ready? I need to see Rosi...hold her." He mumbled.

"Missing your child, Geralt? So do I. We need to make haste; Keira is certain to be worried by now."

Beneath the cool moonlight and frigid air, they took to the road at full gallop, their thoughts rushing forward to their children whom he'd left in the care of the sorceress Keira Metz. The whinnying of horses signaled their arrival just past the witching hour. Geralt left mares to wander to the stables, as they hurried into the parlor where Keira sat beside the fireplace with Rosina in her arms. He approached before greeting, the child's face was slightly blotched and a bit swollen from crying. Her lips still quivering, Rosina stretched out her arms, reaching for him in the most soothing of ways and he took her.

"Forgive our tardiness, Keira...things got a bit out of hand." Triss whispered, taking Rosina into her eager arms and clutching her tight. "How was she?"

"The little darling's been crying hysterically, angry and inconsolable. I gave her a bit of honey in warm water...I thought perhaps her teeth were aching, but nothing worked. It was awful and upsetting to see her so...you feel so helpless." Keira whispered, smiling as she turned her head and gazed at Triss.

"I know what you mean." Triss replied, pulling off her cloak and slacking the sleeve of her gown. Rosina pressed her face eagerly, her cheeks were flushed red, her long ragged sucking sounds, were distressing and Keira noticed their overly affectionate reaction to the girl's anguish gasping between each breath.

"You've mastered it, though. She rested a bit after I bathed her, then the little beauty laughed to my awful jests." Keira said, then rested her cheek in her palm as her eyes drifted back to Rosina's hand clutching her mother's gown. "So, what happened?"

"Geralt met me at the palace and we visited the girl you and I spoke about. Later, I joined him on a contract for a haunted manor."

"Trotting in an old decrepit manor?" Keira asked.

"Sadly, it wasn't as simple as we anticipated..." Triss whispered, "Wraiths, illusions, you know...witcher's work. Where are my girls?"

"Your girls?"

"Yes."

"The little one is asleep in your bed, she would not sleep otherwise. The older girl helped me tend to Rosi, then she took herself to bed. That wolf of yours finally stopped whining, then he vanished into the night when she calmed." Keira replied, pressing her dress. "Those girls, the young one...I searched her thoughts as she clung to your pillow...terrible things that child has seen. Be careful, she cannot weather another shocking experience or her mind will fracture and send her into madness."

"I know, Keira, I know."

"Do you know she loves you?"

"I...don't see why she would...I haven't given her a thing but some clothes and food."

"Rubbish. Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Deprecate yourself…"

"I'm not, Keira."

"Yes you are! Those girls have a home, an unusual home, with a witcher and sorceress playing mother and father, but no matter, it's a home. Well, I best be on my way soon, I'm hours late. Let me say goodbye to the little love, would you?"

"Of course, you're her aunt, aren't you?"

"Aunty, am I?" Keira asked softly, then moved her finger lightly stroking Rosina's cheek and chin.

"Mmhmm, you and Rita, but don't tell her or she might panic." Triss chuckled, handing the child to Keira.

"Sounds like I'm rather old." The enchantress smiled, as she brought her knees together and cradled Rosina's body. She pecked her forehead, then kissed her cheek, keeping her lips there as the child laughed, squeezing her face and tugging on her hair. "I'm sorry, love."

"Rosi loves you both, you know?" Triss whispered, as Keira placed the girl back in her arms, then rose from her seat.

"And we her." Keira answered, then turned to the witcher. "Farewell."

Geralt had returned to the parlor as the sorceress left, he'd removed his armor and swords upstairs in Triss' lab. Keira waved to his nod, then he took Rosina from her mother's arms and carried her away. Triss peeked into Cirilla's bedroom where Gretka slept alone, then into Rosina's on her way to their bedroom. As she entered, Geralt stood with their daughter tucked against his chest, her face buried in his neck, his white hair resting on her cheek like a cascade.

"She's drifting to sleep." He said.

"Shush." Triss silenced him with a finger to his lips, then wrapped her arms around them. "Moments like these are too precious, words never suffice, Geralt. Hold your little girl, we'll whisper our love each night before sleep takes us. Just let me just sit beside you both."

"Take a bath together when Rosi is asleep?" Geralt mumbled dragging his face against hers.

"No."

He reached over and buried his hand in her hair, unraveling a silky waterfall of auburn strands, then kissed her lips. "I love you. I say it every day, even if I'm not loud enough for you to hear it."

"Look, she's sleeping. Move, I'll take her to bed...'her bed.'" The sorceress raised her voice in emphasis. She nudged him, then strolled away carrying Rosina as he stared. Geralt took Millie into his arms, her feet curled, her arms clutched tightly around his neck.

"No, I want to sleep in your bed." She whispered from her deep exhausted sleep.

"You can come back later, when you wake up." The witcher mumbled, as he took her to Cirilla's bedroom.

"Hurry back." Triss said to him, though her voice rang as play.

Geralt laid the girl next to her sister, Gretka and pulled the duvet over them. It was warm, he gazed at the fireplace and it needed a bit more firewood. He added more, disturbing the fire, giving the room a dull sheen, then closed the door behind him.

"Gretka, Millie, and Rosina are bedded down, it's quiet…" Geralt said when he returned to their bedroom. "Well, the wind's howling, so no one will hear us."

"Hear us do what?" Triss turned and teased.

"Umm…"

The enchantress chuckled. Nearby, their bath water sat ready, he could see the steam rising, the air smelled of her fragrance, so faint the witcher wanted to be a little closer. Triss watched as he let his clothes fall to the floor, but she said nothing. He threw his trousers by her feet, then his shirt at the center of their bedroom, leaving a trail while she gazed at him through the mirror. Geralt dipped his body beneath the water, rested his neck on the rim of the tub and held the edges then shut his eyes. He lathered his skin, arms first, then face and hair, before splashing water across his face. He pulled a leather belt hanging nearby, then took a vial of potion from the top of the drawer.

"What are you doing?" Triss asked, when he remove the cap on the vial.

"Drinking a potion." Geralt replied, his forehead furrowed. He threw his head back and drank it.

"Why did you do that? Those potions aren't meant for playing, Geralt. I never agreed we'd do that tonight. We have to be careful, I'm not kissing you."

"You told me you like the taste witcher potions leaves in my mouth." Geralt mumbled, then tossed the vial on the floor. His body quickly metabolized the brew, it had no visible effect.

"I'll admit; I enjoy it...in small doses. You haven't forgotten how my body reacts to potions, have you?" Triss replied, then turned away from the mirror and faced him.

"I'd never forget a single thing about that body. Besides, we've done it before."

"Yes, we have! What's your point? That wasn't meant to be something we do all the time, witcher. Which potion did you drink anyway?"

"Superior Petri's Philter…"

"Increases witcher signs… intensify Aard, for starters." She mumbled.

"Mmhmm."

"No! You aren't using that on me tonight, I'll kill you!" The sorceress laughed playfully, then planted her feet on the floor to fetch them wine.

"Take your time, we have the entire night to ourselves."

 _Bastard._ She smiled, sharing her thought.

 _No, I just want you._

Geralt gazed over his cheekbone when she returned moments later. Stepping lightly, Triss approached still wearing her gown. She placed a bottle of Erveluce and two goblets on the drawer, then filled them, before taking her seat on a small carved chair beside the tub. Resting on the rim, she massaged his hands. The sorceress poured water across his skin, twirling her fingers on his chest and stomach, then kneaded his tense shoulders, weakening his muscles. Geralt grabbed her wrist clutching her body as he pulled her into the tub. She crawled forward, hitched up her gown and mounted him. He gazed at her, feigning hesitance, then undressed her, feverently kissing and biting her skin. Geralt tossed her wet gown on the floor as he unlaced her knickers and chucked them with a thud.

Embracing intimately, his fingers slowly searching her face and pressing her skin. Their bath was hurried, when they leaped from the water and stumbled back to their bed. Bodies still wet, he lifted her high above him, tightly wrapping his arms around her waist. Triss rested her hands on his face, kissing his chin, lips, then nose, her legs tightened around his body, her hands clamped around his neck, squeezing tightly, as he sat on the bed. She shoved the witcher onto his back, then took her time, teasing and pleasing him with her lips. It had taken all his will to prevent himself from gasping, but Geralt soon succumbed, moaning and tugging on her hair. She lifted her head to see his eyes open, there was something about her gaze, those blue eyes that made him give in to her unuttered wishes.

The witcher cajoled and took his lips between her thighs and the sorceress arched her back without will or conscious control. Her steadily rising moans soon dominated his senses, before he smothered her yelp, then placed his mouth where his hands had been. She clawed at the sheets, dragging their bodies upward, as she kissed tasting his lips. They made love in triplets, twisting and turning in bed until they both could endure no more. She had used magic to heighten his senses as he had done with Aard leaving her faint and weakened.

"You alright?" Geralt asked, leaning over the sorceress as she opened her eyes.

"Did I...?"

"Mmhmm." He answered.

"You enjoy seeing me so helpless, don't you?"

Geralt grinned. By an unlikely chance of occurrence, Triss had learned the witcher's Aard sign stimulated her body, giving her, just her, an indescribable rapture. They made love once more and when they parted, he gasped, taking small sucking breaths as her hands caressed his skin. Geralt laid in her arms, refusing to move. He felt her magic creep along his flesh to clothe their bodies, then the witcher leaned against the headboard of their poster bed as she folded herself, pulling his arms and legs around her like armour.

"Sleepy?"

"I'm drained, this position is pleasant and I don't want to move." Triss whispered.

"We should lay down, it's nice."

 *****][*****

 _ **A Few Days Later...At their Manor...Pont Vanis... September 26, 1275.**_

Triss slipped from his grasp while Geralt slept, the witcher still hadn't relinquished his learned habit of resting his hand on her belly since Rosina's birth. She was restless, unable to sleep. Geralt shifted his hand, sliding it across the bed searching for the sorceress, her form-fitting chemise pooled around her frame like a fluid silk. She'd shrouded her body in a silky robe, fastening it around her waist, then sat quietly to watch him sleep. The war in the east now required the mage's attention, months after it had begun and her long days at court and New Aretuza made her anxious.

"Come back to bed." Geralt murmured. The witcher opened his eyes, lifting his head to gaze at her. He patted the bed beside his body and she stood.

"It isn't morning yet, you know, and when Rosi wakes she's all yours."

"What is it? Trouble sleeping?" He growled softly.

"Yes, but it's nothing to worry about."

"Stop worrying and come back to me, this bed feels empty when you're not in it."

 _Easier said than done, witcher._ She smiled, then walked to their bedside. "I need need to speak with Yennefer, so...why don't you go back to sleep, I'll join you when I'm finished."

"You still want to…?"

"We've discussed this already, let's not argue about it, please."

"Not arguing…" He replied, tugging on her robe and chemise, the soft silk between his finger was calming. He grabbed onto her skin.

"I'll be back in a little while." Triss whispered, then leaned over him. She kissed the witcher's shoulder, then his neck and face.

"Hurry." Geralt mumbled. He clutched her head, his fingers sank deeper into her soft hair, each strand like finest of silk between his fingers. Rolling to his back, the witcher raised his head. He'd hoped she'd meet him, but Triss pressed her forefinger on his lips after kissing it.

"That's all you're getting, Geralt." She said, lifting herself and hovering over him. "Could you be any more amazing?"

"I don't know...come back to bed and find out." He answered.

"I intend to, in a moment." She replied, then trailed her hands in his until they were apart. _I want these moments to last...so I could get a little more time with you._

Triss quietly strolled from their bedroom into the hall. She pressed her palm on the wall and the mechanism clucked open. The wall retreated inward, then slid aside with dull grind, revealing the stairs. The enchantress made her way upstairs through the hidden door to her lab. There was a brief hesitation on her part, before she finally mustered the will and fiddled with her megascope sparking the instrument to life. She paused, took a deep breath and waited. It had been some time since the two had last spoken, and though they were still engulfed by a strained relationship, they'd reconciled enough before departing Skellige.

In their now tepid friendship, Triss knew Yennefer of Vengerberg would not eagerly entertain this meeting, yet her request was of the utmost importance and she could not permit her confidence and pride, nor her lover, the witcher Geralt' hesitance, to interfere. She stood, the image in the megascope cleared, her call was answered. The foreground showed a chair and table with books atop, candles burned in the background, all signs of life, yet there was no answer. To to her relief, Yennefer had remained on Skellege, under Queen Cerys' protection still. The megascope flickered, its finely cut diamond crystals sparked and glowed white. Triss' eyes caught the shadow caused by someone moving on the other side, yet her call went unacknowledged.

"Megascopes don't answer themselves, Yennefer, I know you're there. Dammit, why is this thing so distorted now?!" Triss said as she realigned the crystals and cleared the projection. "Yennefer?"

"Stop shouting, Triss."

A heavy silence settled over her, an uneasy tension in the air, then the sorceress appeared in the image. She wore a dark ankle-length robe, her hands planted on her hips, hair unfurled wildly. They exchanged thorny pleasantries, their eyes glanced back at each other unceremoniously.

"There you are."

"Dammit, do you not know how late it is?"

"I'm sorry, I had to. It's good to see you. How are things over there?"

"It's pleasant to see you as well, but I seriously doubt you contacted me to make small talk." Yennefer replied. "What's wrong, you look awful?"

"Nothing, really... I called to ask for your help."

"I've already told you, I haven't got any business in this war. Cerys' offered her full support, her warriors have been constantly raiding Nilfgaard's coastal cities, so you've cornered Emhyr. The emperor is occupied."

"Great, but that isn't **why I contacted you**."

"Well, you should listen. A word of warning, an animal is most vicious when caged." Yennefer answered, then sighed. "What can I do? Kovir is not my court."

"Yennefer, it's about my daughter…"

"Hmm, very well." Yennefer mumbled. She had no reason to take interest in Kovir's affairs, but Triss' unexpected contact and the sorceress' words peaked her interest. "Is the girl alright?"

"She's doing well, asleep...in her own bed for once. You'd know if she woke." Triss mumbled, then paced for a moment before stopping. "I have a request, Yen…"

"I'm in no position to grant you anything…" Yennefer replied. "You don't care about the consequences of yours and the actions of others."

"Had I known we'd a schedule lecture, I'd read a book on caring for other's opinions." Triss riposted.

"Is this…"

"Look, just hear me out before you hastily dismiss me, then you can decide if you'll help me or not." Triss frowned, then folded her arms across her body. "I can't help but wonder why you're suddenly so pugnacious, maybe I misjudged, I was under the impression we'd agreed to be civil for Ciri's sake. I myself am a bit on edge and peevish. Eh...nevermind, what aren't you telling me?"

"Emhyr knows. He knows Ciri is alive." Yennefer whispered, as she stepped out of sight briefly, then returned. "Are sure you're alright?"

"It doesn't matter about me, where did you learn this information and why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Triss asked, her face contorted. "This changes everything...has he made any attempts to go after her?"

"No. What did you expect, Triss? An ashen witcheress hunting the north...the emperor's spies were bound to notice."

"Where did you get the information?"

"A letter, more like a threat, bearing the Emperor's seal. He sent his warning to our little warrior queen and manage to slipped it in." Yennefer said. "My contact in Nilfgaard said your name came up in the Nilfgaardian court, he knows our girl spends a great deal of her time with you and Geralt in Kovir."

"Dammit! What do I do?! Think, think, think, Triss..." She muttered to herself. "They could go after her, then I'll be forced to act."

"I doubt he'll send anyone after Ciri. Nilfgaard is still in turmoil and her sudden appearance could plunge it into civil war between the families now vying for power and position should the Emperor meet an unfortunate end or abdicate."

"It's unlikely Emhyr would abdicate, he's likely to crush this new opposition…" Triss mumbled. "Ciri wants nothing to do with the man. If he forces the matter, things could get complicated."

"Yes, I know. As luck would have it, years of war has left the people weary." Yennefer said.

"This may complicate matters when we visit our vineyard in Toussaint, now that Emhyr knows Ciri is alive and well." Triss whispered, "I doubt he'd try anything in the duchy, the Duchess is very loved and Emhyr risks war if he did anything to risk a disruption. Nilfgaard is in a precarious state, still..."

"Yes, and I suspect the matter will be kept under wraps, but that doesn't mean there may not be repercussions. Still, you should take care. He knows Geralt lied to him, and emperor may decide to repay the witcher and abandon his promise not to pursue you. Speaking of, where's Ciri?"

"She's somewhere in the north, should be home in a few days." Triss replied.

"Well, we've strayed...what is it you need? I'll listen, but I can't promise anything."

"I understand, Yen."

"Pfft, get on with it, Triss." Yennefer replied with a slight hint of indifference.

"There's no easy way to say this, so I'll get straight to the point. I'll be leaving for the eastern front soon and—and I need your help."

"Yes, we've established you needed my help, with what precisely?" Yennefer replied, then folded her arms across her chest.

"I have no one to care for my child. Will you be willing to take care of my little girl while I deal with this fucking war?" Triss mumbled. She clenched her jaw. "Of course, that means you'll have to come to Pont Vanis, but…"

"What?! You must be joking, you'll ask...nay, allow me—to care for your precious daughter?" Yennefer asked. She drew a long breath, then her expression hardened.

"It's an unusual request, I know, but…"

"Unusual?" Yennefer muttered. "It's more than that...it's unexpected."

"Yennefer—"

"What?"

Triss chuckled, her eyes followed as Yennefer hesitated, then began hastily pacing back and forth just in and out of view of the megascope, muttering to herself. "Stop pacing."

"I don't know what to feel...you're desperate or you wouldn't have asked me this."

"I am, and it's no secret." Triss replied.

Yennefer pulled a chair, took her seat, then crossed her legs. She was silent, arms folded across her chest as she twirled the tip of her locks around her finger and sat upright. _Where will Geralt be? The girl is his daughter, so he should care for her._ She pondered.

It was clear she hadn't much desire to be involved with Geralt and Triss' personal affairs, even less to travel, yet the magician understood the significance and delicate nature of the sorceress's request. She took a deep breath, frustratingly twirling more of her hair, before raising her eyes.

"What of Geralt, can he not care for the girl? Would he even entertain your proposal to have me care for his daughter?" She asked.

"Yes." Triss looked away. _Honestly, Geralt is furious. He doesn't like my idea...but right now he won't say no or fight me on this._ She slipped an anxious smile, pondering her own thoughts. Her eyes narrowed, her shoulders tensed, then she spoke, "Again, I've convinced him to set aside his pride for the safety of our little girl. He'll support my decision."

"And if—" Yennefer halted. "What is that?"

There was a penetrating scream, one of terror and bewilderment. Rosina's cries interrupted their conversation, and as she turned, Triss heard the witcher's heavy footsteps racing into her bedroom.

"I need to go, Rosi's crying!" She said calmly, though her child's screams rippled through her like shards of glass. She strolled away, taking care not to show weakness, then took a quick glance back at Yennefer who waved her hand and signaled her willingness to wait for the enchantress to return from her motherly duties.

Rosina's cries were desperate. Pyro growled, he'd woken, startled not by the winter storm outside, but her dreams. Her small body craved her father, mother, or sister's familiar scent. The wolf pushed his nose onto her, licking her hands and face, but the child's screams faded into ragged frantic gasps and sobs when she felt her body leave the bassinet for the safety and warmth of her father's arms.

"Up you go, little sorceress." Geralt' deep voice grumbled and she clung to him, trembling and tucking herself frantically against his body.

"Is she alright? What happened?" Triss asked, as she entered Rosina's bedroom.

"Nightmare, or the storm, maybe." Geralt replied. He turned around, his eyes peering deep into her. He'd overheard her conversation with Yennefer, but said nothing.

The witcher's gaze was fixed, as Rosina made soft gurgling sounds, then dissolved into a known pout she made before crying. As quickly as she'd quietened down, Rosina grew inconsolable once more, her eyes shimmered with tears, changing to their cat-like appearance. They were fierce, focused, and nothing like the mesmerizing blue orbs he knew. Triss reached out and Geralt handed over their daughter.

"Look at her eyes, she's upset at me." He mumbled, as she punched the air frantically.

"No, she's just a little irritable and hungry." Triss replied, as she sat in the rocking chair near Rosina's bed.

Geralt planted himself on the floor watching as the enchantress placed their child on her chest. Rosina's hands rested on her mother's breast, her mouth searched with an eagerness to suckle. He touched his finger to hers and she latched on with surprising strength. His eyes widened, she smiled, raking her prickly teeth, causing Triss to grip the chair in pain.

"Stop that!" She chastised him, placing her finger at the corner of the child lips and prying her mouth from her breast. "That hurts, child."

"Bit you?"

"Yes, and it's your fault!"

Rosina's eyes returned to their cornflower blue hue like her mother's, though her pupils remained cat-like. She gazed, stunned by her punishment, then lazily bat her eyes. Triss had learned, and as the months passed, she'd grown accustomed to the deep bond and feelings that stirred within whenever she held Rosina so close, they were as pleasant as those she shared with Geralt while she was still heavy with their child.

"She's falling asleep." Geralt mumbled. He listened as the sorceress sang a soft lullaby, admiring his gentleness, the way he doted on the smallest of things.

He took Rosina into his arms again and she turned her face against his chest. Those powerful hands that could slay the fiercest of monsters were a warm cradle as he held her close to his body. She twisted, tucking her legs and moving her body, the scent of her father's skin and the roughness of his bare flesh always calmed her.

"Beautiful, like a little version of you." He mumbled, gazing at her face, affectionate as the enchantress rose from her seat in the rocking chair, adjusted her gown and tied her robe.

"She's your daughter, Geralt. She'll tall and slim...and her temper, isn't mine..."

"Right." He said, slurring his words to tease. "I'll lay her down."

"Are you sure?" Triss replied, as he placed Rosina back into her bed. "You know she'll wake and..."

Before the sorceress could finished her warning, the girl opened her eyes, reached for his face and began to cry. He took her onto his arms with great tenderness, then placed her on his chest. Her face in his neck, then gently patted her back, walking towards the door. Triss placed her arms around him, gently pressing her body against his back, stopping him.

"Are you going to say something? I know you heard me speaking to Yennefer." She whispered, then waited for his reply.

"What do you want me to say? I don't like it, but you felt it's the right thing to do, so I won't interfere. Go back and finish, then come back to bed." He mumbled, then opened the door to carry Rosina to her bedroom.

She followed him into the hall, then pulled against his shoulders and kissed him. Geralt did not hesitate, he eagerly returned her affection, then continued ahead. Observant, the witcher was aware of the delicate circumstance, he understood her hesitation to contact Yennefer, though he would not show it. Triss climbed the stairs back to her lab, then composed herself before stepping in. To her surprise, Yennefer sat waiting patiently, she nodded, then both sorceresses quickly resumed their conversation.

"Forgive me, I had to…"

"Never mind that, Triss, I heard the child. Her screams are loud enough for the entire world to hear, why...how does she make such horrid sounds?' Yen asked.

"Well, she's a baby, so yes, she screams." Triss smirked, "So, have you considered my request?"

"I suppose she is..." Yennefer chuckled, her laugh was awkward, as though the sorceress had forced herself to be polite, "Are you certain you're willing to trust me with your child?"

"Yes." Triss answered, without hesitation. She pressed on her breast and shifted it beneath her robe, wincing. "I would, because I know you aren't foolish enough to try anything! You're capable of many things Yennefer, and despite the strain of our relationship, the cruel things that have transpired between us in the past about Rosi...and other things, you aren't capable of bringing yourself to harm a baby."

"So, tell me again, why can't Geralt care for her? Where will he be while you're fighting your war?" Yennefer probed, her lips pursed as she rocked her leg.

"He'll be at my side." Triss answered, she felt a sharp prick in her chest, her calm demeanor was briefly replaced by anxiety. "I—"

"So you still intend to involve him in the fighting?" Yennefer muttered and folded her arms. "Are you truly willing to do that to him? Geralt's not a soldier."

"No, he isn't! It's not my intent, I told you before, I've never wanted that life for him, I want him to be himself, away from politics doing what he loves, I'll leave the court and follow if he but asks, why can't you see that? Politics is my work, my dream not his, and my work was to remain separate from our private life, yet we're entwined in every way. The price we're both paying for this life we've chosen."

"Triss…"

"No, Yen. After everything that's happened, there's no way I can convince Geralt to let me do this alone." Triss continued. "I've tried and it resulted in an argument."

"You obviously didn't try hard enough to dissuade him. All I hear, is you, you, you. What about the others? Do you put no one before yourself?" Yennefer sneered. "Your child needs her mother and father, not some stranger."

"You must be joking, Yennefer, all I've done is put others before myself! Geralt is never second to me, certainly not my work. We stand side by side and I'll put no one ahead of him. I want to give him that much." Triss replied. "And you are hardly a stranger."

"How romantic..." Yennefer answered, then rolled her eyes "You'll put him in danger for your selfish gain."

"Selfish? Don't mock me! Everything I do is for them! Should I wait, whimpering quietly for witch hunters and Radovid to find us?" Triss pointed her finger at the image in the megascope. She was furious, yet she calmed herself just enough, "Do you think I want to put the man I've loved in danger? If you think that, then you truly don't know the extent of my feelings for that man. Have you forgotten he's the father of my baby? I'll die before I let any harm come to them, now."

"No reason to be so upset, we're simply having a discussion. If I'm to agree to your request, I must know what you're thinking."

"Then ask me, Yen. Please, no more fights, insults, or ridicule. I know you hate me, and don't deny it. I felt your anger and disdain in Skellige to see me and Ciri growing closer." Triss replied. She jutted her hip confidently, speaking. "I see it in your eyes, sister, that contemptuous scrutiny every time you look at me and I feel it too. It's alright, I can deal with that, but this isn't about me...it's about my baby...my little."

"So, you haven't any other?" Yennefer sighed, then rolled her eyes, "Well, I can't make any promises, but I'll consider it."

"Keira and Rita will be taking part in the fighting. Things are dragging on, small skirmishes between our forces and Radovid's, so it's difficult to bring this messy business to a swift conclusion." Triss closed her eyes, and whispered. "If Geralt and I…If I...we don't make it, Rosi will be left in their care."

"Why are you speaking of such things?"

"If the unthinkable happens and I don't survive this war, will you help our sisters care for my Rosi and love her like your own?"

"If something were to happen to you or the others, you need not ask. I'd care for the girl. Now, tell me what do you truly need of me?"

"You say it so coldly..." Triss smiled, "But as I said before, I need you to look after Rosi at our home in Pont Vanis when I leave for the eastern front."

"As I suspected, I'm your absolute last option?"

"Not my last, just the only person I can trust at the moment."

"I must think about it, you'll have my answer in a few weeks." Yennefer replied.

"Thank you." Triss mumbled, then paused, "Yen, if you agree, I'll be leaving my child in your care, my world, so you need to truly consider your answer."

"Farewell Triss, I'll call you when I've made my decision."

Yennefer terminated the megascope link and their conversation ended. Triss stood silent for a moment, then she removed her robe, revealing a light green lace cups, v-neck chemise. It had a strap shoulder that bowknot behind her neck, an under-bust band hugged her waist just below her breasts. A slit on the front up above her navel and behind to the soft space between her shoulder exposed her knickers. The soft translucent fabric revealed her flesh as she leaned forward and tousled her hair. A lot had transpired during her conversation with Yennefer and the sorceress felt a strong overwhelming desire to be with her husband and child. She took a candle from the table and lit it, then walked down the hall to Cirilla's bedroom where the Gretka and Millie slept soundly. Triss placed it on the stand nearby, then gently kissed the girls before pulling the covers over their bodies.

 _Hmm, Emhyr knows Ciri is alive. Will he resurrect his plans for her? So much is happening... Sleep well, little ones._ Quietly, she closed the door and returned to her bedroom.

 *****][*****

When she entered, Geralt was sitting on the edge of the bed with Rosina in his arms, their bedroom was lit by candles burning on the stands and dresser. Triss gently closed the door, then pressed her back against the wall, gazing at them. He brought his nose to touch Rosina's, then quickly pulled away when she reached for his face. Her voice echoed, cackling as she looked into his eyes, her body jerked to her gasping laughter. Her little fingers held his chin in his second attempt. She caressed his mark like her mother, curiously sliding her finger into the deep recess of his scar and the witcher made no attempt to pull away.

Rosina raised her head, her fingers waved in the air fighting his hand as her father gently squeezed her cheeks each time she'd grab his arm. Aware of her presence, Geralt said nothing. He kissed his daughter's face, then stood, holding her high above his head. A familiar calm and warmth kissed his body when her hand and finger scraped his skin. Rosina laughed when he canted his head, ensnared and mesmerized by the sounds escaping her lips. She had captured his every thought and heart since the day she was born.

"All the best in me is in you." He mumbled as Triss tiptoed and grabbed them from behind, peeking her head as she hugged him. "I know she doesn't understand right now, but..I love you, so much."

Geralt turned, he had given no hint he was already aware of Triss' presence, until she touched him. The witcher had caught her soft footsteps as she approached. He'd stared into Rosina's eyes, ensnared by the reflections bellowing within them. "Everything go alright?"

"Yes, why do you ask? Yennefer said she'll consider my request, but we should speak about it later, alright? Maybe after you get Rosi back to bed..." Triss answered, "...why did you wake her? You know how hard it is to put her down."

"Not for me...and I didn't…"

"Yes, you did."

"She opened her eyes when I tried to leave, and I couldn't leave her. Right now, I just want to hold my little girl."

 _His little girl._ Triss smiled, then pulled away only to feel his hands pulling her back. "Alright, you can hold her, witcher, but I'll be going to bed soon." She whispered.

"The way she looks at me...Ciri did that when she was younger."

"She loves her father, Geralt. With each passing day, each small moment. Never be afraid to share your feelings. Hey, look at me…" The sorceress said as he lowered his eyes. "...there's only so much doting a parent can do."

"Hmm, she'll always get what she wants."

"Spoiling her a bit too much, don't you think?" Triss whispered into his ears.

"No."

They sat together on the bed, then the sorceress leaned her head against his shoulder and stared at their daughter. The child reached, first for Triss', then dissolved into an angry gurgling protest when her mother pulled her locks free and took her fingers.

"Look at her eyes, they're like yours. She's breathtaking...so strong, powerful grip too. I think she'll be great with a sword." Geralt mumbled.

"There you go again with that sword talk. Slow down, she's still so young. Look, her eyes are closing, she needs to rest, lover, it's late. Our girls are all sound asleep too." Triss said, as she held Rosina's hand, then leaned her body only to feel that familiar tug on her hair. "What is it with your daughter and hair?"

"I've pulled your hair many times and you have an awkward fascination with my hair when we..."

"Shut up, Geralt that's different." Triss smiled, then took his face and kissed him.

"I think she wants to sleep here, in our bed." Geralt said.

"No! She needs to be in her bed, but I'm not fighting this one, because you're just going to let her sleep on your chest no matter what I say..." The sorceress replied, then peeled herself from them and made her way to the dresser. Tucking her head aside she added a drop of fragrance to her neck.

"You lost, she gets me for the night." He whispered, then put his forehead to Rosina's.

"Amazing, every day is new. You idolize her so much...seeing you fold like that, to her every whim, stirs passions even you can't imagine."

"Hmm…is that because I fold to your every whim? You know what they say...like mother like daughter?"

"I'm serious, Geralt...it isn't right the way my heart aches for you and these girls. Here, give her to me and let me nurse her before I sleep. I'm not waking up if and when she cries."

"She's already fallen asleep…" Geralt spoke in a soft voice. _Isn't right? What can be more right, than this?_

"No don't let her yet…" She turned, then hurriedly tousled her hair, before brushing the edges, shifting her breast and tugging on her chemise.

"Now you'll have to wake up…" Geralt mumbled, looking at her with interest. She had a glow about her body, nothing magic, just an aura he enjoyed. "...besides, you can't listen to Rosi crying and ignore her, so don't fault me for wanting to watch her while she slept...you're always the first one to leap from bed."

"Not true, you are."

"You sure?"

"Well, that maybe so, witcher, but you aren't one to talk..., you wake at the slightest sound and go rushing to to her bedroom like a mindless fool..."

"Mindless father, fool implies I'm a fool."

"Really?"

"Yeah...come sit right here." The witcher said, then sat his daughter on their bed, and scooted himself back, resting wearily against the headboard.

Triss observed as his fingers moved across the mattress, playing with Rosina. She joined into their game, coaxing Rosina forward. It had been nearly eight months since the birth of their child and he'd taken few contracts. He'd spent the time with them, morning swordplay and training were his routine. Listening to the melody of his enchantress working her vials, had become his respite melody. At night, despite Triss' protest, Geralt would wake and help her tend to the girl, often times just sitting at her side. She had also grown accustomed, even fond of, him leaving and sneaking Rosina into their bed.

The sorceress stood by the far bedside while Rosina crawled to her. She took her into her arms, then went to his side. Geralt grabbed them both, her by her waist as she stepped on the bedstead and climbed up to sit in the space between his legs. Rosina had a look about her, a funny stare, as she yawned and leaned her head against her father's palm when it appeared just below the sorceress' left arm. She reached for her mother and Triss held her hand, kneading it as she skillfully pulled on her chemise and found her way to the sorceress' breast. She rested her head on Geralt's chest, then switching Rosina's body to the right side

"When are you going to stop feeding her your...you know?" Geralt asked, genuinely curious.

Triss gazed up, then down at Rosina when the child's lips slipped away. "Why?"

"Hmm."

"I'll do it as long as I want, Geralt. Don't you dare ask me to stop, I won't."

"Not going to." He mumbled, squeezing her side and softly scratching at her skin. "I just…"

"Don't feel that way…she's not vying, she's your baby." Triss replied, then canted her head. He brought his face forward and kissed her, then felt Rosina kick his hand away.

"She's angry at me for that."

"Don't worry, I'll kiss you too, little witcher, but we have to share your father. It's only fair." Triss chuckled kissing her daughter's lips, before passing Rosina to him.

Once that skin to skin warmth was gone, she grew restless, but Rosina's whines halted as quickly as they began when Geralt lay her across his bare chest. She enjoyed nestling in the warmth of their bodies, they each had a soothing scent she was attracted to. Exhausted, Triss crawled into bed and threw herself on the pillows there beside them. She shifted her body, resting her head on him before closing her eyes to sleep.

Not wanting to wake her, the witcher decided to let her sleep. He held them both, Rosina on his chest, then ran his hand along the sorceress' hair until he too had fallen asleep. Sometime in the early morning hours, Triss woke to hit's hands on her back, his fingers moving while he dreamt. The witcher's mumblings, her name told the sorceress his dreams were of her. She slipped out of bed, then quietly took Rosina back to her bedroom.

 _He looks so uncomfortable, sleeping like that just because he didn't want to wake me._ She placed the girl in her cradle, kissed her cheeks and slid the blanket across her body, "Sweet dreams, Rosi."

Triss softly shut the door to the child's room and returned to their bedroom. Slumbering against the headboard, she stared at him, admiring the peaceful calmness in his face, before tapping his arms and ordering Geralt to lay down. The witcher groggily shifted his body, mumbling in protest as she pulled her hair aside and kissed his face. When she climbed over him to bed, she felt a tug on her hip. Still asleep, he pulled her body down near his, then tucked her against his chest. Unconsciously, Geralt grabbed and raised her thighs against his body.

Later that morning, when she woke it was to the warmness of his face and scratchiness of his beard. The sun had just risen when Triss lifted her head and met his gaze. Rosina made her usual sounds from his arms as her parents play in an awkward kiss, then the enchantress leaned her face towards her daughter only to receive a dose of morning spittle and a smile. She yawned, twisting her body in a long restful stretch, before noticing Millie standing by the witcher's side.

"Hi…" Triss said, sitting up in bed and reaching for Millie's hand to bring the girl to her. "Sleep well?"

"Yes." She nodded, then clutched her ragged doll and the sorceress tucked her body and rested her chin on Millie's head.

"What do you have in your hand?"

"A picture…"

"Of Geralt? Can I see it?" Triss asked and Millie raised the first drawing, a small parchment. On it a woman clutching a girl in her arms. "Who is this."

"You…"

"And the little girl?" Triss whispered.

"Tis Millie, when ye saved me. Thanks for caring for Millie..."

"You're so very welcome…" Triss replied, as the girl took a second crude but recognizable drawing of their family. Rosina in her mother's arms with Geralt at her side, Cirilla with her scar and swords at her back and two little girls standing in front.

"Thank you, what a pleasant surprise to wake up to." Triss whispered, as the witcher opened the curtains to let in the morning's dull sunlight.

The garden of Roses of Remembrance could be seen from her resting place on the bed, their blood-stained petals bloomed as they did in the summer, the edges of the leaves and petals were encased in small prickly icicles and snow that would soon melt in the morning sun. By her bedside was an arrangement of four roses the witcher had plucked despite her insistence he didn't. Each still attached to their long green stem that was as fragile as glass. Triss took them and placed them high on the dresser where they'd sit for her gaze. Outside in the parlor, Gretka hummed playfully. It was a perfect morning, save for the reports from the eastern front she'd read the days before. The war had taken a turn, Radovid had amassed a significant force and with each small battle Kovir's losses mounted.

 *****][*****

 _ **October 4, 1275...Midday...Pont Vanis...**_

Cirilla hadn't returned as planned, and two nights before in her lab, Triss had conjured an image of her in a basin, then disturbed the water once she was certain her daughter was safe. In the parlor, Geralt sat with their girls. Millie and Gretka could be heard singing an old folk song after the witcher told them stories. On her way to join them, Triss noticed Rosina had crawled away from them into Cirilla's bedroom, pulled herself up, holding the bed as she searched for her sister. Outside, a winter blizzard raged, a swirling storm of white and silver. The tree and plants were erased, each flake of snow falling in a thick haze that obscured everything. Around the window edges, layers of snow and ice formed. The howling winds briefly brought the tree and garden into view, then they vanished behind a white canvas of heavy flakes. Snow drifts piled against their home, trees, and small statues in the yard growing to reach the bottom of the window, but their home felt warm. Every fireplace burned, radiating a warmth that seeped through the wood.

It was nearly midday when the sorceress returned from her meeting with Radovid's mages on _Inis_ _Invaerne_ in elder speech, or Winter's Isle as it had come to be known in common tongue. Old maps and charts in the royal library had revealed the lost name. It was the place the sorceress Margarita Laux-Antille had chosen, the ground where New Aretuza, its Loxia and six massive towers, now stood erect like a watchman over the island. As Nina Fioravanti had done to the walls of the Garstang, the sorceresses Evelyne of Kovir, Margarita Laux-Antille, Keira Metz, and Triss Merigold had begun to erect a magical barrier over the whole of the island, although the latter three were spectators as Evelyne possessed sufficient talent, though not without great effort, to raise such a barrier. It was said, when finished, no one would set foot on Winter's Isle save those who were invited, ships would sail where the waves once met the land and touch naught but ocean.

The local fishermen and whalers called it the White Island, because of its white seashell shores and high white cliffs on it northern face. There was no greenery or hanging vines, no trees or lush, though flecks of vegetation dotted the gray rocks that stood like a fence around its inner berth. Its beauty lay in its deliberate antiquated design. Gardens dignified the terraces and walkways around the towering structures built there. Roses bloomed by magic, even as the first snows fell in the harsh Koviri winter. During the summit of the Council and Conclave called by its leader Triss Merigold, and the members, questioning of the sorceresses Edith of Murivel and Elvira, it was revealed that Cirilla had left them on the ship three days before they sailed into port, warning she'd arrive in Pont Vanis at a later date. After their ship entered port, Margarita Laux-Antille, as per their agreement and plan, plucked the sorceresses from the docks whisking them to the safety of the island before officers from the Koviri intelligence service under the Duke of Creyden, Prince Vermullen, could intervene.

Triss had given her word to safeguard the sorceresses from interrogation, hence she ordered they remain at New Aretuza until she was certain they would not be harmed. She had also learned that Layla of Tretogor, the oldest and most experienced of the three sorceress, had suffered grave wounds at the hands of the mage Carduin and his forces when they were tracked. She walked into the room, Cirilla, Rosina and the girls lay on the floor, atop the bear hide rug. Cirilla rose to her feet as the enchantress removed her heavy coat and embraced her. Triss took a whiff of her hair, then kissed her on the cheeks. She smelled of Skellige honey mead. Her clothes held a fragrance that belonged to Cerys an Craite, Queen of the Isles. The young queen was at her home. She'd left them sleeping before she journeyed that morning to New Aretuza.

"What took you so long, Ciri? It's been way over two weeks...was it hard to find them?" Triss removed her shawl and Millie took it, twirling her body, wrapping herself in it.

"No, finding them was the easy part. After they'd been cornered the first time, they'd left a trail of witch hunters' bodies even the blind could follow. When their capture proved difficult, four mages appeared, with some ten or twenty witch hunters and soldiers in tow. They were led by—"

"Carduin of Kovir and his merry band of slop-eating mongrel feeding on Radovid's scraps. That bastard and the other mages working for him are on Radovid's leash!" Triss muttered, clenching her jaw.

"Yeah, it wasn't an easy fight, but Edith and Elvira held off the other mages and Layla attacked Cardium but she wasn't a match for him. In her efforts to buy us time, she risked herself to seal the cave and took an arrow to her chest."

"I saw her wounds, they're quite severe." Triss mumbled. "But, she's a strong girl."

"I'd say, even wounded she still managed to help Edith and Elvira beat back the mages whilst I dealt with the hunters. They didn't use their bombs, likely because their mages were there and would've been affected."

"Keira's treating Layla on Inis Invaerne as we speak. Edith and Elvira are younger and, well, you've met them. Elvira is a bit eccentric and her talents in defensive spells are impressive, but I don't think she'd be much use in her state. She decided to flee when she learned it was Cardium who killed her partner, a young Redanian alchemist. Edith is average in skill, but she's very good at finding those who don't wish to be found, yet the manner in which she wields her magic lacks a certain fluidity."

"I see…"

"What?"

"Hmm, just thinking aloud." Cirilla said. Her eyes strayed to Rosina hastily crawling from the parlor towards the hall that lead to her sister's bedroom. She snapped her fingers to draw Millie's attention, then pointed. "Follow her, please, so she doesn't…"

"It's a wonder Layla survived those wounds..." Triss whispered, taking Cirilla's hand and gently squeezing it. "You did well, I'm so proud of you, baby girl."

"We fled for days, tired the horses, then slept in caves. Two of the sorceresses were already hurt, they'd been cornered near the city when I found them. We hid deep in the Kestrel Mountains for three days, then they found us again."

"Risky…"

"Yes, but it was necessary. We came across a band of refugees in the Nimnar Valley, they'd been fleeing bandits and deserters from Radovid's army for days, exhausted, hungry... The sorceresses cared for them, a group of fifty or so..." Cirilla said. She paced until the enchantress held her shoulder and stopped her. "There were more, lots more. They were all killed, burned in masses. How can people be so cruel?!"

"That's the world we live in, Ciri. We do what we can, but cruelty is rampant." Triss whispered softly, then opened the door onto the porch. "Come with me."

They stepped outside and the enchantress brushed the snow from the chair and sat down.

"I know…" Cirilla mumbled her reply.

"Come, sit beside me." Triss said and Cirilla joined her. "So?"

"Well, I lured the mages and the hunters further south, so the sorceresses could flee west to Blaviken and the Arc Coast, then I joined them there, days later and tried to buy us passage, but the mage and witch hunters were hot on my trail. Thanks to Kovir's navy, every ship captain along the coast refused to take their ships to sea, so we had to flee again."

"Why didn't you continue south immediately?"

"Too risky, the roads were flooded with soldiers moving north. Layla's condition had grown worse, she feared she'd die, even asked me to kill her, lest she be captured." Cirilla frowned. "I refused. Two days later we traveled to the castle city Roggeven, deep in Redanian territory."

"The lands of the Order of the Flaming Rose..."

"Mmhmm. We made camp in a cavern not far from Castle Barienmurg." Cirilla said.

"Quite an adventure…" Triss whispered. She gazed out into the distance at the frozen ground covered in ice and snow. "I spied on you. I'm sorry, I was worried. There was a fight somewhere near old caverns that looked like old elven ruins..."

"Yes, and so did I. But, it was mostly at night, before I'd close my eyes, I checked on Rosi. I saw Keira holding her...they were in my bedroom; she was crying hysterically. I tried to see where you and Geralt had gone to, but the waters revealed nothing."

"Long story, I'll tell you about that little adventure sometime...your father and I...let's just say it was an interesting day. Enough of that. So, how did you manage?"

"We fled from one cave to another, it seemed by accident when a Redanian patrol, some soldiers and hunters, stumbled into our hideout. At first I thought they needed shelter to escape the storm. Then the Owl appeared... odd at first, it just sat there, the other sorceresses were frightened, they fixed their eyes on it, then Layla woke terrified, before the creature flew deeper into the cave. I followed it."

"Philippa? What is she still doing in Redania?"

"I was able to learn she was searching for something, but it's not to secure her place here...or to remain in yours or the King's good graces."

"No, it's not...Phil was likely after revenge. She knows I've already made arrangements and she'll be safe here, provided she doesn't do anything stupid." Triss said, then glanced across the yard. "What else could she possibly be after…, unless she means to do something dangerous or risky…?"

"The witch hunters were alarmed...so unnerved, they began to move deeper into the caves. Philippa was toying with them...I had to kill them or we'd all been discovered. After, I followed her, she took her form and we spoke."

"What did she say?" Triss inquired.

"She asked about you, but mostly Rosi. Then she said, we'll meet again...she had other business to attend in Tretogor. Before she flew off, I learned the hunters attacked her new lair and she'd killed quite a few of them. From the looks of it, she'd been pursued for weeks, then the tables turned."

"Forgive me…I asked you to risk too much for them." Triss said and Cirilla returned an awkward stare.

"I risked what you would for others." She replied.

"It's different."

"How?"

"Ciri, I knew you could do it, but it doesn't change the way I feel. You're my...I shouldn't have allowed you to go for them, take such risk...not for them! Tell me everything."

"I returned safely, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did."

"Eh, we tried to enter Novigrad and go to The Chameleon, so Layla and Elvira could recover, but after the body count you, Geralt and I left in the streets, the city guards were doubled, the gates heavily manned, so fighting our way in wasn't an option. Besides, Edith was exhausted after using her magic to heal the others. We could only move during darkness. At nightfall, we fled to the Vagelbud's mansion."

"Any luck contacting Thaler?"

"Yes, but he couldn't help us...something about Vernon Roche and Ves at the front and Radovid's growing suspicious, his spies everywhere." Cirilla whispered. She pulled the scarf across her mouth, and adjusted her mittens. "The Lady Ingrid Vagelbud offered us shelter when I told her your were my mother. We rested there. To make her ruse work, she ordered her guards to set the stables ablaze and hide the horses. When the hunters arrived later they believed the deception, that we'd stolen the horses and torched the place. She bought us a few days' respite."

"She did all that?"

"Mmhmm, she was eager to help, said you saved her son and she was eternally in your debt. We spent a week there until the sorceresses were stable to travel, then we took horses at nightfall for the city Foam."

"Piana?"

"Mmhmm. After we'd left the Gustfields region, I decided it'd be safer to travel south to Temeria, Gors Velen exactly, we boarded a ship there. Before that, Dandelion, helped me sneak into Novigrad where I took a substantial sum of coin from the bank in your name. The dwarf said their office here in Kovir will balance the amount in a month's time.

"Good, you managed to get the coin you needed." Triss replied. "I was concerned they'd be hesitant to deal with anyone using my name in that city."

"Not really, but aren't you going to ask why I took so much?"

"I assumed you'd need more."

"The price for a boat ride was a cheat." Cirilla grumbled, then blew harshly into the air to make frost. "We should go inside."

"Come, then." Triss said, opening the door. They both stepped through and strolled back into the parlor. The fireplace crackled to the shifting wood. It felt pleasant and smelled of oak, like the warmth of a midsummer's day.

"When the hunters finally cornered us, I thought to take the sorceresses to Kaer Morhen. They'd been safe there, but I didn't want witch hunters following me to our home."

"You made it back safely, that's my only concern, and you helped those you could." Triss replied. She removed her coat, took a seat, and crossed her legs. "I have an idea, maybe you could join me in a few days, if you're willing to pry yourself from Cerys for a few hours, that is. I'll be visiting a young woman who's in my care, I have a feeling you'll like her...as a friend. I think she could truly use another friend."

"Why me?"

"She's taken an interest in witchers and you're a witcheress. Give it a chance, it'd be her first."

"Alright." Cirilla smiled. "I knew I should've returned soon after...I'd come home right away after seeing the mages on a ship, but…"

"But what? I'm not upset, you're your own woman after all. Still, I was curious why it took you another week after they'd safely boarded a ship."

"Well, I went back to help those people we'd stumbled across, then I visited Skellige after to fetch the carving I made for Rosi..." Cirilla replied, raising her eyebrows. "What?"

"Nothing." Triss chuckled.

"Eh, yes, and yes...I wanted to see Cerys too!"

"I didn't say a thing."

"You didn't have to…" Cirilla whispered, fidgeting her fingers. "I was exhausted, it's been weeks since we were together last and well I have a small yearning to be near her. There, I said it!"

"What is it? Ciri…" Triss slurred her words pressing for answers. "What did you do?"

"I haven't done a thing." Cirilla answered hastily, as Millie rounded the arch into the parlor with Rosina dangling awkwardly against her body. Arms splayed, feet hanging, the child tried to wriggle free. She tilted her head upward, gazing at Millie, who was responsible for halting her intrusion into her sister's bedroom.

"What's wrong? What did she destroy this time?"

"Naught." Millie replied.

"It's alright, she's not in trouble." Triss replied.

"She was pulling the woman's hair."

"She's been asleep since I left?"

"Mmhmm." Cirilla nodded.

"Ciri? Who's the pretty girl in your bed?" Millie asked quietly and drew their attention to her.

"She's her sweeting, kissy, kissy…we seen them kissing." Gretka leapt to her feet, then shouted out aloud to Cirilla's dismay.

"Come here, you little scamp!" Cirilla shouted, as Gretka stuck out her tongue and placed the table between them.

"Are you going to hit me for telling?!" Gretka asked.

"No, of course not...Eh..." Cirilla sighed, taking a deep breath. "Cerys's here, you said I could sneak her into my room, so I did. Geralt knows, I know he knows, but he hasn't said a thing...and now I'm nervous."

"I see why you'd rather have our talk out there." Triss laughed. They both turned their heads when Geralt walked into the parlor wearing an open shirt with two swords in hand.

"It's cold out there." The witcher mumbled, then knelt and placed both blades by his feet when Rosina crawled to him, grabbing his boot as she tried to stand. She laughed, then crawled quickly, losing interest in her father and crawling back toward Cirilla's bedroom.

"Is it? We hadn't noticed the snow and ice..." Triss jested, the corner of her mouth quirked up in a smile. She called him forward, gesturing with her index finger until Geralt stood before her looking down as she gazed upward. She tugged on his shirt, her kiss was harsh and Gretka teased, though Millie hid herself behind the chair, peeking out with a smile. The witcher lost the warmth of her body when Triss pushed his forehead lightly. "Where are you going with those? You yourself mentioned how cold it was."

"I need to talk to Ciri." Geralt replied. He placed his attention on Cirilla and handed her a sword, before walking for the door. "Meet me by the old tree."

"Remember, what I told you." Triss whispered, as Cirilla unwillingly strolled forward.

"How long was ah sleeping?" Cerys spoke from the edge of the parlor.

Triss glanced towards the archway, there was a familiar face, Cerys an Craite. The young Queen stood wearing a wool dress, the sleeves half draped across her shoulders, her thick hair tousled. She carried Rosina in her arms, her head canted to the left as the girl pulled her locks, patting her cheek.

"Hours, birdie." Cirilla answered and Geralt turned his head at the moniker.

"Rosi found you."

"She woke me yanking on me hair, then gave that fetching laugh when ah opened me eyes." Cerys said, placing Rosina on the floor. watching as she quickly crawled to her mother.

"Who's ruling your islands while you and Ciri are off on your little adventure...hmm? Can't imagine your shieldmaidens let you come to Kovir without their protection." Geralt said, waiting for Cirilla, who had lowered her head averting her eyes. "When they notice you're gone; they'll upturn the isles...Ermion will be furious."

"Aye, but Skellige dinnae need me standing there every moment, Geralt..." Cerys replied, then paused. "Vig and the others think me and Ciri are sleeping. Ah have a day, maybe, less ye're angry and dinnae want me in yer home."

"I'd never think that." Geralt grunted a laugh, then opened the door. "We'll talk, but later…"

"Aye, da..." Cerys replied, her voice barely a whisper as Cirilla looked on.

"Ciri, let's go!" The witcher called to her. There was silence as she snatched a thick fur coat, then pulled the door shut behind him.

"Where's she going?" Cerys asked, walking further into the parlor running her hand through her locks. "I'm sorry ah barged into yer home. Sorry we didnae tell ye ah was coming, it just...happened."

"I see you've finally decided to show your face, and don't give it a thought. Did you sleep well?" Triss smiled, then scooted slightly as Cerys walked to the window to glanced at Geralt and Cirilla in the fading light. "You look worried. It's nothing bad, they spar all the time. Everyone is welcome here. Many days our doors just go unlocked, our friends are always welcome, even unannounced."

"Tis a fancy home ye've got."

"It is...not too showy, far from the city, but not too far. The view is amazing and the quiet can be calming. It's no fortress gleaming on a mountainside, but we like it. Had you given me prior notice, I'd rolled out the full court and given you a proper welcome." Triss jested, walking to the table to mix a tonic for Cerys.

"Aye, but ah didnae come here as queen, just Cerys." She replied. "I'll come for a visit when me warriors are done hounding the Black Ones."

"Fair enough." Triss replied.

"Oi, where ye get them young uns?" Cerys asked to the sorceress' smile. "Ai ya...ya...ya...me head is banging like a drum!"

"What did you expect? You two had quite a night...drinking, talking, shouting, and well...other things. You were both quite noisy, then drank yourselves to sleep. Here, sip this and sit." Triss said, before taking her seat. "Geralt and Ciri are about to spar. They'll likely be talking about you."

"Ah dinnae think Geralt's happy to see me here. Meybe he's angry at me and Ciri—" Cerys said cupping her hand around the mug before taking a long whiff of the seaming brew.

"Nonsense! Why would you think that? He holds you in such high regard...spoke of you just like he does of Ciri, with expectation and pride." Triss replied, interrupting. "There's nothing wrong in your relationship, you bring a smile to her face I haven't seen in a long while. You're both happy...nothing else matters."

"Meybe, but ah…" Cerys held her head and tensed her shoulders. "...if ah beat him at the sword, he'll have to listen to what ah have to say, ah can tell him what ah feel with Ciri."

Triss chuckled in surprise, then patted the seat as Rosina followed Cerys. "You want to fight Geralt for his permission? Don't make that face...Ciri does that whenever she begins to doubt herself."

Cerys quickly downed the drink, then stood by the window to watch. Geralt and Cirilla had paused beneath the old tree. Its branches were covered with snow and ice, the ground around them was bare, stripped by the winds. Behind them was a sculpted half-circle mound of snow. Cirilla weighed the sword he'd given her in her left hand, then transferred it to her right. She twirled it, not like a novice, but an expert at swordplay, then raised her blade level with her eyes. She held a smile on her face, her sword was steady as she crept forward just as the witcher she now faced had schooled her.

"You know the scorn you'll both face from people for each other...and you're willing to accept that?!" Geralt asked as he brought his sword forward. Their steel collided in sparks, her hands trembled to the force of his strike. They were sparring, and yet he hadn't held back.

"I am!" Cirilla mumbled, bringing her blade down. Its low humming and the witcher's throaty groan confirmed the power of her blow. They both smiled, then she persisted. "I want to be with her, please, just talk to her and you'll see why. Triss said yes, Yennefer's seen us together, but she hasn't said much. I don't know if you want to hear this...Cerys wasn't my first kiss, but when she kissed me, I wanted no one else. You like her, I know you do, Geralt. You were partly the reason she was crowned and not Hjalmar."

"I'll never tell you who to love...I'm not the right person, for that...look how long it took me to realize what Triss meant to me."

"Yet still I want you to say something." Cirilla replied.

"Stop hesitating and attack me, Ciri! Steady your footwork…" Geralt commanded. He shifted his body, then nodded. "You know where we stand, but if you want me to accept it, you have to defeat me, here today!"

"I don't just want your acceptance, father, I want more...tell me it's ok to be with her!"

"You know the answer, witcher, but what we want shouldn't matter, you have to decide...people will query your relationship with Cerys." Geralt grunted as Cirilla pressed forward. They traded styles, each attacking while the other defended, then their roles reversed. "What people don't understand they fear…"

"What they fear they'll always want to destroy, I know, but I don't care, Geralt! I'm a woman now, in love with a beautiful woman. She's a queen, and I'm ok with that." Cirilla said, swiftly turning to block when his sword slashed across. "Argh…"

"Stop trying to guess my footwork and rely on your training and skill! Now come! Defeat me and I won't interfere, but lose and…"

"I won't lose, if that's what it takes to make you say it!" _He knows what I'm looking for..._ Cirilla thought. _Damn._ She blocked another strike, then countered.

"They've started." Cerys said as she held onto the window sill, "Do ye wantae see?"

"I know how it'll end, she's going to win, because you're here." Triss whispered. "Why don't you take a sword and join them, you look eager enough."

Cerys kept her eyes fixed as Cirilla launched another fierce attack. She hurried to Cirilla's bedroom to don her boots and fetch her sword, then returned to the parlor. Triss stood by the window, Rosina in her arms, with Millie and Gretka at her side, clinging to her hip, when Cerys stepped out onto the porch. Cirilla attacked and Geralt shifted his body. Nothing had changed in his fighting stance as the enchantress had suggested, but the strength of her blows grew heavier, the speed and precision of her sword slowly refined as she calmed. He blocked each strike dismissively, almost taunting her, then countered. Cirilla parried, knocking his sword upward.

She swung her blade again, his reaction was slower and she noticed. _That's it!_ She shouted in her own thoughts, then briefly hesitated giving him time to parry her strike.

Geralt retreated with parries and blocks as she pressed him on the defensive. Each time he'd counter, she'd move, allowing the witcher to advance a few steps forward. Their rune blades sparked colors like fireflies, the sound of their duel rang through the cold air like a blacksmith forging a beautiful blade. Geralt made a sudden violent lunge forward and she parried forcing him to his left where Triss had told her he was most vulnerable, then halted her blade against his side. It was over, he'd lost their sparring match and took it well, the grin on his face was one of pride, the kind a father felt when their child had achieved something great. Cirilla looked up, it had begun to snow again, soft flakes fell like ash. She closed her eyes and let the snowflakes fall on her face.

"I won!"

"Finally." Geralt mumbled, "Who'd have thunk you'd beat me to be with Cerys."

They heard the sound, a crunch of boots in the snow, as Cerys approached sword in hand. She shivered, her wool dress and fur shawl did little in the bitter cold. The air hugged her skin like a frozen duvet, delicate but cold.

"You've come to fight me too for Ciri?" Geralt asked, a cold stare on his face.

"Aye, if that what it takes." She answered, drawing her sword from its sheath. Cerys weighted her sword in her right hand just as Cirilla had done before, though she already knew its weight. She gripped the handle bound with dark brown leather.

"I'm tired." Geralt jested another time."

"Your highness." Cirilla curtsied, bending at the left knee. Her right foot forward, her right hand across her body with her left hand flared outward, she smiled, revealing her teeth with a blushing grin.

"Dinnae ever call me that."

"Why not?" Geralt mumbled.

"Dinnae be daft, she knows why."

Cirilla stood. She held Cerys' chin between her fingers, pulling her closer. Fingers splayed across the queen's cheek as she gripped Cirilla's waist, their eyes met. "Hi, birdie."

"Whaddaya lookin at?" Cerys replied, as Cirilla touched her lips.

Eyes closed, they kissed in the daintiest of passionate embraces while Geralt stood arms crossed. The cold air had frozen their entangled lips. Cerys latched on, her teeth and mouth clutching Cirilla's, while their faces pressed against each other.

"I won." Cirilla whispered again.

"Aye, ye did." Cerys answered.

"Hey!" Geralt interrupted them, then drove his blade into the frozen ground to free his hands. "Triss needs you...for something."

"Does she?" Cirilla asked, her voice muffled against Cerys' cheek.

"No, but I want to speak to our runaway queen...alone." Geralt answered.

Both women then pulled away, drawing the icy air into their lungs, then smiled together. Their breaths rose in white visible puffs through their hair.

"Go…" Cerys whispered, still squeezing her hand.

"If I knew one, I'd whisper a word to describe your eyes each time you look at me, I'd say it only for your ears, birdie. I'd find another, just to describe the moments when we're like this, or the way your hands give me flutters and your words makes my heart skips so much it hurts."

"Are ye trying to make me cry? I'm afraid to lose ye, ah cannae find me Ciri anywhere else." Cerys mumbled, lacing their fingers as they moved their feet to stay warm. "Don't nibble me neck like that or we'll make fools of ourselves in front of yer da."

"Ahem!" Geralt called and together they tilted their heads slightly to look at him just before a ball of packed snow burst against their faces. "Give us a moment, Ciri."

"I'm leaving!" Cirilla shouted, pulling herself free. She wrapped her thick fur coat around Cerys, then took a few steps and wrapped her arms around Geralt's neck. "You'll pay for that snowball."

"Mmhmm."

"Be nice, Geralt. Don't say or do anything to hurt her, because you'll hurt me." Cirilla whispered into the witcher's ears. "Like the way Triss sees you, I see her. I want Cerys to see our future."

Cirilla broke their embrace, then glanced at Cerys before taking the walk back towards the manor. Geralt went to his knee and took another hands full of snow, rolling it into a ball, but before the witcher could throw it, a snowball burst against his face. He patted his hand, then rose to his feet.

"Didn't expect you and Ciri, but can't say I'm surprise."

"Are ye angry with me?" Cerys asked. Hands on her hips she leaned forward fixing her eyes on the witcher. "Did ah disappoint ye, witcher?"

"Never." Geralt replied. "I should have seen it, I remember now...you were always fond of Ciri. Ermion told me how you were, alway nervous around her. When did you and Ciri first…"

"When ah saw ye again in Skellige, me mind race like a madwoman." Cerys whispered, then sat on the old stump. "Ah wanted to ask ye...where's she was, but ah was frightened everyone would laugh. Even when ye helped me saved Jarl Udalryk on Spikeroog, ah was too afraid to ask ye for Ciri, then ye asked me for help ye fight at Kaer Morhen, ah wanted to go meself…"

"No way you could, you'd just became Queen and the Isles needed you more, Nilfgaard was just behind the rock."

"Ah never stopped thinking bout her, even now she's on me mind."

"You're Queen, your people will make demands of you."

"Ah know, but ah won't give her up, Geralt. Ah won't lose her again."

"Ciri chose to be a witcher. She's risky, always ready to fight, cares about people...never had an easy life. She gets emotional too."

"Ah know that, da…"

"Way I see it, you two are a good match. Come on, if you freeze Ciri will kill me." Geralt said. He stared at Cerys with a small smile. "Maybe you can finally calm her down and she'll take less risks, but knowing you two, it's unlikely."

"What does that mean?"

"You're alike in many ways. You're good together, too. Ciri is smiling more than her usual self of late."

"Ye mean ah have yer permission to be with Ciri?" Cerys shouted, then pushed herself up. She grabbed the witcher in a tight embrace before he could speak. Her voice quivered and she hid her face.

"A queen doesn't cry."

"Aye, I'm not crying yet."

"Mmhmm." He mumbled. "You don't need my permission, but you have it. You and Ciri would just do whatever you pleased, anyway."

"Aye, we would."

"I have something to return to you, Crach give it to me to protect Ciri. You should have it back, use it to protect her."

"What tis it?"

"The Winter's Blade." Geralt replied, then yanked his sword from the frozen ground.

"No, tis was a gift from me da...ah...ah can't take it back, Geralt."

"It belongs in your family. I used it and protected Ciri, now it belongs back in Kaer Trolde." Geralt said, his eyes follow her as they separated. "Besides, you and Ciri are together, so that makes us sort of family right? Who better to protect her than you? Take the sword back to where it belongs, in your care."

"Aye…" Cerys whispered hoarsely. Geralt canted his head, hinting she should go ahead. Cirilla, Millie and Gretka stood outside by the manor. "Ye surprised me, witcher. Ah thought ye were henpecked, then ye ran to Kovir with yer woman. She's not bad, and ye're not browbeaten no more. She's good for ye too, almost like a Skellige woman…and ye've settled down nicely with yer bairn and younguns."

"Yeah, she is." He mumbled. Cerys took a hand full of snow when the witcher strayed his gaze to Cirilla and the girls in the middle of a vicious snowball fight.

"Geralt!" She called to him. He raised his hand and missed when a packed ball of snow landed in his face. The witcher smiled, then nodded. "That's for hitting me and Ciri!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think I am always looking forward to improving my writing and ideas.**

* * *

 **If my story offends your CANON, I DON'T CARE.** See my profile and read my first rule. Don't like it? Too bad. This story was written for people who enjoy creativity, people like me. **If I hurt your feelings by doing certain things in this story, just remember, you are free to go and read something else.** I know it's a surprise to you but its true. **Cheers**

* * *

 **To all my readers/followers, New and Old. Please see my profile for announcement.**


	30. Something to Lose

**Chapter 30: Something to Lose**

 _ **October 9, 1275...Malleore's Southern Border...Near the Free Temerian Partisan Garrison...**_

Miles down the road from their main camp, Captain Ves and her men mounted their horses and rode out in search of their missing scouts. A swirling storm had held them in camp, a blizzard had raged so strong the world was erased in white when they lost their way. As dawn broke, darkness still enshrouded the landscape, as they broke camp. Sometime later, just before noonday, the sun spit its golden poison across the miserable countryside where a thick mist of ill-tempered guise hung over the land like a still deceiving river. Ves was surrounded by soldiers on horseback, some carried black shields adorned with a single silver lily, others carried shields with silver lilies on a blue backdrop. Orders from Vernon Roche echoed in the sergeant's mind, ' _no harm should befall her'._

"Tis daylight...nearly noonday and it's so fucking cold!" A soldier grumbled.

"Shut up and fan out!" Ves commanded. "The tracks ends here."

"We're encroaching deeper into the countryside." One soldier called out when the horse whinnied, then burst through the snow. "How can men live here? My arse is frozen in the bloody saddle."

"They went this way!" Another called out. He trotted his horse slowly, leaning in his saddle to get a better look at the faint trail.

"Why are we here?"

"Searching for our lads." Ves replied in anger.

"Yes...yes, but why march our forces to attack Kovir? Temeria is long way off, that way...our fight is there, not here. We've followed Radovid's armies for months to fight and die here? We're Temerians, not Redanians. When this king is done, we'll be discarded."

"We've come this far, we've not committed to any battles, the commander finds a cause to keep us in garrison. Lads, Radovid promised to restore the old borders…."

"'Restore the old borders…" One soldier mumbled. "Do you really believe that, Nine?"

"I do, brother."

"Then you're a fool and you'll die a fool."

"Be quiet, you two!" Ves said. She dug her heel into her horse and the creature raced through the snow.

They'd traveled deeper into the countryside, searching the snowy landscape, and soon night was approaching when they stumbled upon the grimmest of sights. Six men lay dead, frozen amidst the snow, cut down by arrows, their swords still sheathed. Ves leapt from her horse and trotted through the knee-high snow, desperately checking each for signs of life, though their bodies had already frozen and given form to their final death throes.

 _Redanian arrows? Hmm, are they aware of our plans? No, it's not possible..._ "Damn, we're too late!" Ves muttered, scooping a handful of snow and tossing it in anger.

"Koviri ambush?" A Temerian lieutenant named Dietrich asked, the man's face was craggy, telling of a hard life.

"No, we've captured much of these lands...our lads were murdered." Ves replied.

"Blood! Over here, captain...this one is alive!" A soldier shouted.

"Follow it!" She commanded. "You there, remove the bodies and take them back to camp."

"That would leave our numbers at fourteen. If we stumble on the enemy, we'll be outnumbered." Dietrich said, then waved his hand and ordered their men forward.

"We're already outnumbered. We shan't leave our dead to rot like common thieves!" Ves snatched the reins of her horse and followed on foot for a while before mounting. The droplets of blood lead away from the stained patch of snow.

"These corpses are merely hours old." The lieutenant shouted over the howling winds.

"Nolan, fan out the men and find the whoresons who did this!" Ves said, masking her anger behind a stale gaze.

They reached the entrance of a cave before nightfall, a dead horse stained the snow and ground with blood where the beast had collapsed, smashing its rider against the rock. It lay on its side, eyes wide open still moist and unsunken, tongue hanging out. The mare was as cold as the air, fur matted by the falling snow. Despite its frozen body, the creature had been dead less than a day. The cold would preserve the carcass and summer would bring scavengers to pick it clean. Blood trails marked the rider's path into the cavern. The moonlight cast their shadows on the ground, then its silver light and smattering of stars dipped behind clouds, utterly shrouded. A form appeared in the darkness as the others drew the swords. A young Temerian soldier stumbled from the cave, silver lilies on his arms, sword drawn with what little strength he could muster. He crept forward awkwardly until his shattered body crashed onto the pristine white pelt that cloaked the ground. His blood stained the the snow crimson where he lay twisting in his death pangs.

"Argh!" He muttered. "I'm dying, captain..."

"No...you'll live and drink Temerian ale brewed by the lads!" Ves whispered. She'd dropped her sword and clutched him in her arms. "What happened?"

"My bones are shattered...bloody horse threw me off." The young man muttered, then laughed in agony. His body shuddered as he reached for Ves' face, staining it with blood. "Too many arrows in my back...Redanians...we stumbled on a small encampment in the blizzard. Temerian vermin they howled, then arrows fell upon us...they mean to betray us in the coming battle."

"Why?!" Another man asked, he sat on a rock encased in frost. "Bastards!"

"Why do we fight in Kovir? Redenian is our enemy. Like the Black Ones, they occupy our lands and plunder Temeria, now they've killed our brothers!" A soldier spoke angrily. He sheathed his sword, sucking in the cold air before grabbing the horses and leading them toward the cave.

Ves laid the young man on his side, she tugged on the broken shafts of bolts in his back. He gazed listlessly at the stars above, tears shimmered in his eyes and quickly froze to his face. Warm garish red blood drained from his body and went cold against her hands. The moon reappeared, its glow dancing around wisps of silvery clouds. The man's skin took on the pallor of a corpse, his arm reached out towards the heavens, then he took a long heavy breath that fogged the frigid air and accepted his fate.

"I want to rest in Temeria...amongst the fields of lilies." He whispered. His breath clouded the air, once, twice, then no more, as he faded with a long sigh.

Ves laid the man's lifeless body on the ground, then used a bit of snow to clean the blood from her hands and face.

"We'll camp here for the night. Order the watch. At daybreak we'll ride for the garrison." She muttered, rising to her feet. "Make camp in the cave."

A vast hole in the mountain, the cavern walls held tiny sparkling crystals and ores of diameratium like the stars of the night sky. Inside, the darkness stretched into eternity, swallowing the moonlight. A soldier lit a torch, then another. He moved forward lighting the path.

"Drowner nest in caves!" One muttered with a shaky voice.

"Shut your puss, drowners take to water, fool." Another answered.

Ahead, the sound of water dripping into more water, then the path opened into a larger cavern.

"Hear that? It's water…"

"Torches." Ves ordered.

Three soldiers lumbered forward, they strung lit torches on long lariats, lashed a bolt, and shot them high onto the ceiling. The strange harnesses hung like chandeliers, lighting the chamber. There were unlit torches on the walls, a campfire quenched by water. A clear pond lay ahead, small woven mats made with dried wheatgrass woven with wool threads.

"Tis a base camp of sort." The man spoke, looking around. "Look, a grindstone."

"Search it, we may not be alone." Dietrich ordered. Two pairs of four men drew their swords and moved deeper into the cavern.

They'd make camp inside, light fire and torches for warmth. Captain Ves took the first watch, then each soldier stood guard during the night til morning. At daybreak, the trees were adorned with thorns of ice and snow. A heavy fog settled over the land, forcing them to remain in camp until midday. Ves cursed in anger, the winter's sun did nothing to staunch the blistering cold, save nestle above them mockingly. She disappeared and squatted behind a tree to relieve herself. Where most women would see it as disgrace, it came natural to her, she was a soldier afterall.

"Horses approaching, captain!" The sergeant's voice bellowed from high on the outcropping. He was tall, his hair closed-cropped. His eyes were sunken even in his smile, a small scar on his chin. His body was covered in tattoos that were visible above the neck of his jacket.

"Is it ours, Nolan?" Ves hurriedly pulled up her trousers, then calmly walked from behind the tree, "Is it a scouting party?"

"Looks like a scouting party, but tis not ours." He called down.

"Bloody bastards! They killed our lads!" She muttered, then waved her hand. A soldier rushed from the cave with a crossbow in hand. Two others took positions behind the rocks and quietly drew their swords.

"They've Koviri banners."

"What?! How many?!"

"I count twenty, maybe more! They carry wounded, and the Redanians are in pursuit!"

"Take positions and ready yourselves!" Ves ordered. "Do not fire upon them lest I command it!"

Soldier hurried to take positions with their crossbows in hand. Around them heavy flakes of snow began to fall, almost whiting out the landscape. Another storm was approaching and soon they'd be enveloped. Two men remained inside to lead the horses deeper into the caverns. Ves climbed atop the rocky ledge, then stood as the first horse, a powerful courser, burst through the hazy fog at an unnatural speed. The creature was absent its rider. A second, third, and then a fourth followed. Swords scraped their sheaths, commands echoed from deep within the curtain of haze and snow in a Koviri dialect.

"Retreat into the cavern!" A woman's voice gave orders in common tongue.

"Get out of here, Talia! You can't be captured!" Another shouted.

"Go, Brissa! I'll hold them here!"

"Talia, do not be stupid!"

"You dare question my orders?!"

"Never."

"Then go! Now!"

"Captain..!"

"That was an order, Brissa!"

Swords clanged in a brief but fierce battle, as Brissa turned to see captain Natalia swiftly cut down two of their pursuers. A third soldier and his horse fell to her blade with a vicious scream from the woman. She'd nearly severed the creature's head and split its rider. Swords clashed deeper inside the now blowing snow, then an eerie silence came over the place. Voices called to each other far in the distance, and each sounded amidst the screams and grotesque sounds of death.

 _All accounted for._ Natalia thought to herself. She looked down to check her armor, then gazed at her hand. She raised her forearm to her face to shield herself from the wind and snow blown from the trees. Brissa had reached the cave entrance. The sight of blood in the ground quickly stirred concern when she noticed the Temerian captain Ves leaping down from atop the rock cropping.

"Redanian!" Brissa shouted

"Do not insult us." A soldier shouted from atop the rock cropping.

He leapt down and raised his sword. Brissa stepped forward, she was efficient in her strikes, then brought the hilt of her sword into the man's jaw. He swung his blade and missed, as she brought the hilt of her sword into the man's jaw. He swung, a second miss, and his breath grew ragged. Brissa lunge forward, two quick strikes, then a third thrust into the man's chest. Her sword was thwarted by the mail armor beneath the leather jacket. She went to sever his head, when Ves intervened. Their blades collided inches from his neck.

"I cannot let you kill my subordinate." She said. "Get back, fool. You can't match her."

"It matters not, you'll all die here Redanian!" Brissa muttered. She rushed forward, attacking Ves. A savage battle ensued, then, with a swift skillful parry, the Koviri officer was disarmed. She drew a second sword from its sheath on her side, as Natalia approached them from behind.

"No, she's a Temerian officer." Natalia muttered.

The captain pointed with her blade, coming to her lieutenant's aid. The snow beneath her feet trailed dark red drops of blood. The man she'd felled had landed a lucky blow, his sword found its mark just above her right shoulder, tearing the flesh between the joints of her armors breastplate. She felt warmth flowing between her breasts, the leather that fastened her chest piece was cut, but wound looked small. Blood slithered down her side and forearm, pooling between her palm and the handle of her sword.

 _I'm losing a lot of blood...and my arm is going numb. Dammit, it's so damn cold..._ She thought to herself, moving forward.

"You're bleeding..."

Natalia gazed down at the snow, her mind clung to the warmth of her own blood as it slid along her arm to the blade, then down to the ground, freezing in small crimson droplets. She eyed the treeline and the two men standing high above the cavern where the rocks pushed out, then a familiar whistle sounded through the wind.

"You're wounded! Let me kill her!" Brissa whispered, then began to creep forward, sword raised.

"Stay your sword, I'll live." Natalia muttered. "This one is skilled, and your emotion clouds your judgement. I'll deal with her myself."

"Surrender and you'll be allowed safe passage." Ves replied. "Your wounds are too severe, you've no hope of defeating me."

"Do not take us for fools, Temerian! We know these lands...your men in the cavern are already my prisoners. A word and my men will cut you down where you stand." Natalia said, touching Brissa's shoulder and pushing her aside. "Let's settle this like officers."

She raised her blade and a heavy splash of blood fell on the snow like wine spilt from a glass. Her swings were swift, even wounded, the captain was a brutal force. Ves skillfully parried. She smashed her body into the woman's chest, knocking her back. Natalia's breaths grew ragged, her vision blurred. The sound of men approaching drew her gaze for a moment, as Koviri soldiers revealed themselves with crossbows trained on their Temerian targets. In the distance horses approached, Redanians called to each other in their search for the Koviri scouts.

"Damn, they found us!" Brissa shouted, "Talia, we have to go!"

"You won't get far, you've too many wounded." Ves answered, then sheathed her sword. More Temerians revealed themselves high on the outcropping, also wielding crossbows, aimed at Natalia and her men. "Lower your weapons and go into the cave!"

"It's a trap." Callum, another of Natalia's lieutenants, said as he approached on horseback with four others. They carried the dead and two of their wounded. "We'll lead the wounded away, then circle back and attack their flanks."

"Talia is badly wounded."

"She's right! Don't be foolish, your commander is wounded...and if we'd meant to kill you, I'd had ordered my men to plug you with arrows, then captured this one to gain the Redanians' favor."

"Bastards!" Brissa muttered.

"Where's Valerie?!"

"She's taken our dead and most of the wounded, as you instructed. They've made it, crossed deep into our territory by now." Callum answered.

"Our losses?" Natalia grunted.

"Four dead, thirteen wounded, you make fourteen, m'lady."

"Hide yourselves in the cave or stay here. If she is not cared for quickly, this one won't last the night."

"Why would you betray your allies?" Natalia asked, her speech now slurred.

"They're not my allies. They ambushed us...my men and murdered seven, 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'...and today the Redanians are my enemy." Ves muttered, then signaled her men to take position. She turned as Natalia lost consciousness, collapsing face down in the snow. Brissa and her men rushed to the captain's side, but Natalia woke. She mustered her strength, took her sword and stood.

"Betray us, Temerian, and I'll find you and cut off your head!." She muttered. Ves gave the woman an agreeable stare, as a pair of Kovir soldiers quickly sheathed their weapons before helping their captain into the cavern. Brissa whistled and more men manifested from the snowy world around them, impressing even the Temerian captain with their discipline in the cold. A soldier stood, his face fell faster than a lifeless body, his skin greyed, mouth agape. Callum ordered the horses into the cave, but Ves halted the pair carrying the dead. She cut the lashing and the cold bodies crashed in the snow. The blood that had pooled inside their armor, kept warm by the horse's body, suddenly stained the ground red.

"That is dishonoring our dead!"

"The dead are dead, they would not wish you waste your life. This ruse will save us all. Lend me your men with their crossbows." Ves replied.

They shared a cold biter stare, then Brissa nodded, and set her men to work. She unfurled her fit and they faded into the snow, crossbows at the ready, as a Temerian soldier signaled the Redanians, giving away their position.

A troop of sixteen converged towards the cavern, some on horseback and others mere foot soldiers. Ves stood against a boulder in knee-high snow, as a man on an armored horse came closer. His eyes strayed to the bodies of a dead Koviri soldiers in a pool of blood, then to the captain. She crossed her arms, her breath warmed the air, turning to ice crystals as she began to speak.

"Slew them when they refused to surrender."

"The other's escaped?" The man said. His rough voice bellowed from his heavy helmet like a horn. "What are we to expect from a Temerian who coward to Nilfgaard and eats the scraps from Radovid's table."

"Bastard!" A Temerian soldier broke ranks and shouted. "Where were you when Nilfgaard crossed the Yaruga?!"

Ves raised her hand, the quiet settled like icy thorns on their cold skin. Her signal was clear, and soldiers pulled their crossbows taut. "Our scouts prowled this area...now seven of our lads are dead."

"Koviri scouts are in the these hills, perhaps they cut down your men with arrows." The man replied, his horse snuffed, and the air went white with heat from the creature's nostrils. It whined and turned anxiously, sensing the lurking danger.

"I highly doubt it, and I never said they were shot by arrows."

"Enough of this! Now! Fire!" Brissa shouted and Ves crashed her body to the ground to escape the onslaught.

The sound of stretched strings suddenly let loose cut through the air, releasing their sharp steel-tipped arrows. Bolts whizzed by, breaking the stillness, and in a single moment eleven men and seven horses lay dead. Brissa revealed herself, sword drawn, her angry screams signaled the charge, like the howl of a blizzard. She struck a rider on the helmet, crushing the man's face and cutting deep into his skull, then jerked her blade free in time to see Callum dismember a fleeing horse and sever its rider's head when the man went to his knees. More arrows cut through the air and two more horses fled, galloping at a furious pace. One rider lay slumped in his saddle, four bolts lodged in his back, another horse dragged the lifeless body of its rider in the snow, which bounced violently against the ground; the man's leg twisted and broken still caught in the stirrup, reins wrapped around his wrist. In the carnage, the commander of the Redanians galloped his horse to flee.

"He's getting away! Give me that..." Callum said, taking a crossbow from a soldier. His shot flew wide. Ves climbed atop a large rock to aim her crossbow. She lead the rider like a skilled hunter stalking a prey to certain death, then the captain released her bolt. A well placed shot brought the commander tumbling from his horse like a sack of grain, as the creature came to a stop. Soldiers, both Temerian and Koviri, cheered and she curtsied with a soft smile to their praises.

 _She got him... through the trees and snow, she got him. I've never seen such skill!_ Brissa thought, wiping her face and sheathing her bloodied sword.

"You are a rash one." Ves said.

"We ought to search the dead, then bury them beneath the snow." Callum said, then followed suit, sheathing his sword. "Retrieve our dead and bring whatever you find. Do not take what is not of military value… we're not robbers and common thieves."

"Set the watch and be on alert. We'll break camp when the storm passes." Ves commanded. She threw her crossbow to a Temerian soldier following, then drew her blade before walking to the body of the dead Redenian commander. "Eyes open! There may still be stragglers."

"What do we do now? We've killed Redanians and helped these Koviri." One soldier asked then drew his sword and followed, as the others turned the bodies of the dead, searching for anything of military value and intelligence.

"The commander will not be happy, he could..."

"Vernon will dress me down, I'm certain of it, but they've killed Temerian boys without provocation, so they deserved no mercy. I alone gave the command...I'll face whatever punishment comes. He's likely to confine me to camp."

"Vernon Roche? Punish you?" Nolan asked and the men began to laugh.

"That's 'commander' to you, and what the fuck is so funny?!" Ves shouted. She hit her fist in the man's chest. His body was hard, like a wet sack of grain, her hand throbbed and ached. He raised both arms above his head and the laughter stopped. "Well?! Spill it!"

"You circle each other like honey and bee..."

"And I'm the fucking honey then?! Because I have a pair of tits and a round arse?"

"Tis not like that, Ves. The lads and I wager coin...I say before this campaign is over, you and commander Roche will..."

"Shut your ploughing gob! It's a fool's wager. Vernon Roche's only desire is to see Temeria free, and my only desire is to be at his side. The commander has a plan and you'll learn of it soon." Ves replied. "I acted in anger and put you all in danger...but Kovir is not our enemy. Desperation, and loyalty to Temeria, brought us here."

"I'm old, not stupid. I've seen those eyes before...the eyes of a woman in love." Nolan mumbled, then walked away speaking before she could answer. "The way things are now, we may not see Temeria again. Do not wait till you have no time…"

"Forgive me, captain, but I do not think Radovid means to aid us." A young Temerian soldier said calmly. He had a hard face, curly hair and the first signs of a beard.

"Sadly, I agree." Ves muttered. "Check the one there, Jinx."

"I've searched that one and he's still dead. His head is severed." Another young soldier, named Nine for his missing index finger on his right hand, answered.

"Then attach it and wake 'im." Ves shouted.

"I can sever heads, I can't reattach them." He muttered, and the man looked on then they all laughed.

 _What an odd woman..._ Brissa smiled in thought, then turned her gaze to Callum. Her calm brooding lasted only a moment, before she hurried into the cave to Natalia's side with Callum trailing behind.

Ves crouched, resting the hilt of her sword against the snow. She brought her hand before her face, her fingers had lost feeling. The captain clutched her chest, taking a long deep breath of the cold air, then grabbed the man's heavy armor and rolled the body over. The bolt had pierced the back of his helmet and protruded from the eye socket, impaling the dislodged eye. Thick dark blood had pooled around the man's head, his mouth was filled with snow from his fall. She rifled through his armor, then searched beneath his gauntlet, where she found a map of the surrounding hillside marking every Redanian encampments.

 *****][*****

Inside the cave, a Temerian soldier had shifted Natalia's breastplate. He cleaned, then stitched the deep wound on the captain's shoulder, she had been in and out of consciousness. When the woman briefly woke, she pulled a dagger against his neck before fainting again. He swallowed the lump in his throat, then made a second attempt to remove her armor and staunch the bleeding. The plait mat the captain laid on had soaked with congealed fluid, her skin grew pale and cold. The soldier shook his head, both intimidated and afeared to touch any part of the woman's body. Brissa scampered to the mat, she pushed both men aside, then removed her gauntlets and unlatched the buckles on her left shoulder before gently removing Natalia's armor. She struggled to tear open her stained wool tunic, but failed.

"Damn!" She shouted angrily. Thickened red fluid coated her fingers. Under the flickering light above, the blood looked a sickly black.

"Here..." Callum handed the knife, then nodded to the man.

He pushed Brissa aside, then took the dagger to cut the captain's garment through the gashes the Redanian's sword had made, moving down to her navel, to expose a deep cut just above her breast. The blade had slashed the skin, exposing her clavicle.

"If she wakes, hold her." He said, then placed his finger inside the wound, checking the bone. "It's not broken, just cracked. She won't take to fever and no major artery or vein was cut.

"Einar..." The captain moaned, as the Temerian soldier began to stitch the wound. He gasped and moved back.

"Keep working." Callum ordered.

When the man finished, he tore long strips from their cloaks and made bandages, then carefully bound Natalia's wounds, before standing to wipe his hands.

"She's lost a great deal of blood, but the worst is over. She'll live, but if ye move her now she'll die." The man said, then dropped the soiled rag on the ground. "Her pain will be terrible when she wakes. When, morning comes, take her back to your surgeons."

"We'll give her vodka for the pain." Brissa replied. "Where did you learn to do that."

"No vodka, she needs a doctor's care…" He sighed. "We partisans have limited supplies and no doctors, so I've learned a bit here and there, but the stitching I learned from my mother when I was a young lad."

"Thank you." Brissa whispered.

It was his first good glance at the woman and her companion. Their finely crafted armor, her soft voice and beautiful face. The man nodded, then walked to the shallow pond of water to wash his hands. When he stood, Callum offered his hand and he shook it, as Brissa squatted beside the pond. She washed her hands, face and hair, then took a bowl of water to wash the blood from Natalia's body. They placed the captain on a fresh mat and moved her closer to two burning fire.

"Rotate the watch, the temperature is dropping fast." Ves ordered as she entered the cavern trailed by twenty soldiers or so, both Koviri and Temerian. "Tend the horses and be ready to break camp at sunrise."

There were fires burning across the cavern floor. Soldiers sat roasting snow hares they had shot over the fire and another had a stew at the boil. Against the cavern walls, more soldiers unfurled mats to bed down while others broke words with men who had been their enemies at sunrise, now unlikely allies sitting beside small mountains of stalagmites. Ves moved closer to feel the fire's warmth, holding her numbed fingers before the flames, but the heat seemed wicked before reaching her. She smashed a pair of wooden crates, then threw the pieces inside the flames. The night brought silence for a while. Men laughed, sharpened their blades, and readied their tools of war. They took to their guard watch in pairs, one Koviri and one Temerian. Brissa and Callum sat nearby, she was awake, both like a pair of armoured dogs at their master's side.

"Einar..." Natalia moaned.

"He's not here, Tali." Brissa whispered, taking the captain's hands.

"She's waking..." Callum said. The man had been laying on the ground beside their captain, elbow propped on the ground with his cheek resting in his palm.

"Who is she calling to?" Ves asked, unfolding a map she'd retrieved from the Redanian commander and placed it on a small wooden crate. There was blood covering parts of the parchment when she raised it to the light.

"Her ill-fated lover." Brissa answered.

"'Ill-fated?'" Ves replied.

"Yes...they've known each other since they were children. He's a noble's son and she's a commoner, you see? Natalia rose through our ranks, but his father would not let them be. Now the arse is betrothed to another." Brissa muttered.

"It's not so simple. You know what honor is to a Koviri man. Einar has been avoiding marriage against his father's wishes, he does not love the girl, not like he loved this one." Callum interrupted them. He leaned back, propping his body with his arms. "Yvette, they call his betrothed ...the beautiful daughter of a powerful noble of the highest status. Marriage between the two noble houses would elevate them and grant even more status, but his heart is set on our lovely captain. When he learns of this, he'll begrudge the Redanians even more. If Talia dies—"

"Don't say that, you bastard!" Brissa shouted.

"Brissa, be reasonable, Talia's wounds are serious." Callum calmly replied. "Rot could set in and she catch a fever and die."

"We've seen worse, haven't we? Remember when she fell from her horse and crashed against the rocks, we all feared she'd never walk again? Einar arrived and she woke like nothing had happened."

"Ah, don't worry, our little captain will be leading us into combat in a day or two..."

"The one you call Einar...why would he begrudge the Redanians? What more does your people need to begrudge an invading army?" Ves asked.

"The story goes…a band of Redanian assassins ambushed the Red Fox and her guards at an abandoned castle near the outskirts of Pont Vanis." Callum said.

"'Red Fox?'" Ves looked at the man. "Why don't you say something sensible and stop speaking in fucking code?"

"They're men and men are known to be stupid." Brissa chuckled. She shook her head, then moved to the fireside. "The sorceress, Triss Merigold, our boys gave her the moniker 'Red Fox of Kovir'."

"I can't imagine Geralt would be fond of that name for his woman."

"You know the witcher?" Callum asked the Temerian lieutenant.

"I know them." Ves answered. "She was advisor to Temeria's king and Geralt always at her side. I could tell you stories...after Foltest's murder. Triss appeared in the council's meeting defending the witcher, then there's the massacre at Loc Muinne, his handiwork. So many Black Ones dead just so he could save her."

"They've a home in Pont Vanis...on the hillside. Einar and his brothers were of King Tancred's royal guard. They were guarding the sorceress that day, you see, when they were ambushed by the mage Sigo Buntz." Callum said, "First, the news of the Fox's death carried like wildfire, Einar alone survived that black day, when a Koviri mage, an advisor to our own king, murdered his own countrymen. She saved him with magic, the guards said."

"Yes, we all heard about Triss' death across the north." Ves replied. "I for one, never believed it."

"Why?"

"Because there were no stories of Redanian corpses. Surprised Geralt even let the mage live that long."

"The sorceress learned the mages identity, confronted then spared him after she returned to court, but when he tried to harm the witcher and that ashen witcher girl...she ripped him to pieces."

 _That's them._ Ves chuckled. "They're a savage pair, been through alot...hurt one and the other will show no compassion. The stories of that pair butchering witch hunters in Novigrad are true."

"Brissa, I can't move…" Natalia woke muttering. She opened her eyes, lifted her head, her words were groggy and heavy. "Get the others…we must leave this place..."

"You're in no condition to do that, m'lady...you could die if we move you before daybreak. A few more hours rest...there's a storm outside, captain, and at day break more Redanians will come looking for their missing." She answered. "Damn...she's fainted again."

"I have a plan, who is in command after your captain?" Ves asked, she turned to both lieutenants and Callum threw up his arms.

"I'll let the women decide..." He said.

"What's your plan?"

"The map we found on the dead Redanian marks two encampments nearby...a small garrison here and here." She pointed on the bloodied map.

"There will be fifty to seventy-five men in there." Ves replied, voicing her concern. "We cannot let any escape or they'll warn the other encampments that we're in league."

"Ninety-six, if we count the quartermaster. " Callum said. "We've scouted the camp for two days."

"Don't fret, Temerian, the main Redanian encampments are a long way for one on foot. They'll freeze to death." Callum laughed. He waved his hand, dismissing her concerns. "When morning comes, Valerie will bring our company to search for the captain and the Seventh Lance Horse Scouts will do what we do best."

"Callum's right, they'll die before morning, none can survive this storm without shelter. We were assigned to Caingorn in the mountains, here..." Brissa said. She pointed, then shrugged. "General Alios ordered a reconnaissance of these encampments here. He believes the Redanian are planning to move on Talgar."

"Your general is correct. Radovid intends to move east, the bastard hopes Kovir will pull her forces from Caingorn and Malleore to protect her borders. When that happens, the king intends to march a second force north and capture both provinces."

"We know." Brissa chuckled.

"You know these lands, if we attack them at sunrise we can take them by surprise." Ves said, studying the map, then she whistled and ordered the guard change.

"It's a bold endeavor, but it will fail."

"It won't."

"She's confident in her plan." Nolan said, then returned his eyes to inspecting his sword.

"It will fail, Temerian, and I'll tell you why. The storm will calm before morning, the moon will hang there in the night sky and everyone will see us approaching. Redanian arrows will cut down our ranks before we reach the walls." Brissa answered.

"We've twenty, maybe thirty men at arms against a fortified garrison? If we attack them while they sleep, we could use the panic to our advantage. We did the same in Caingorn and a much larger force. The Redanians broke ranks like rats and we smashed them."

"So what do you propose? It's impossible to ride in the storm."

"Not impossible. We'll travel through this cavern half the way, where it opens into the old mines just a few miles from this garrison, then we'll scout the encampment."

"It's deep inside Redanian territory." Nolan voiced his concern.

"True, that is why you and your men should use the passage through the caves, and I'll take my men and ride for the Redanian encampment under the pretence that we're there to take shelter from the storm. When I signal, you best be there or we'll be dead by morning." Ves said, as she pointed her finger at Brissa.

"You have my word, Temerian. We Koviri do not airily dismiss our honor." The Koviri officer said. "Still leaves one problem..."

"What?"

"You need someone who knows these lands well or you risk losing your way in the storm."

"Then give me your sergeant here, he'll wear our colors and show us the way." Ves replied.

"You mean me?" The sergeant asked. "But your armors are so...Temerian...and aged."

"Forgive us, we haven't got fancy armor and weapons!" Ves dismissed the man angrily. "Temeria has been at war, our armies smashed and forced to scavenge."

"Tis was not my intent to offend, m'lady." He mumbled, then removed his armor and traded it with a Temerian soldier of the same body size, as Brissa stood watching the exchange.

"By the way, commander, I am Brissa...the one there is Callum, and Natalia is our beloved captain."

"I'm Ves of the Temerian Blue Stripes." She answered with a mutual nod, then held out her hand. They shook hands, then slipped a strained smile at their audacious plan. "How can you be certain the storm will calm before sunrise?"

"We captured this cave from under your noses and took your men hostage, remember?" Brissa laughed. "This is our homeland, I know the weather and the land like my arms and fingers. Gather your men and horses, winter in Kovir is treacherous. Do not stray from the path or you'll be lost."

"The Redanians believe you are allies still. Wait here an hour, then ride out." Callum said. He drew his sword and inspected it, then sheathed his blade. "Do not join in the assault until the battle thickens. We'll attack the east after the signal is given. In the chaos, block their retreat to the south. We'll hunt down stragglers."

Ves signaled her men and Brissa did the same. They ordered four to guard their captain and their wounded inside the cave and another six to take positions at the entrance. Brissa and Callum readied their horses, then took to the passage. The cavern wormed deep into the hillside, small droppings like stones littered the floor, there were eerie echoes of hooves, footsteps and water dripping. They crossed a shallow frigid pond where the path widened for horseback, then mounted. Hours passed anxiously, then Ves and her men mounted their horses and rode for the Redanian encampment.

"Light your torches." She commanded and they did.

The night air wicked the heat from their bodies, their horses whinnied as they galloped across the snowy field via a narrow path. In the blizzard the landscape was hidden in the dense swirl of white so they ordered a single line and stayed close to the path until the braziers of the camp came into view. Focused, Captain Ves had missed the trails of a large formation's cutting into the deep snow.

"There it is...the camp is up ahead, spread out and raise our banner." She shouted, and a rider carrying the banner of the Blue Stripes moved ahead of them.

"Two sentries at the gates." A soldier behind her yelled.

"Keep moving." Ves screamed, then she began to wave her torch. "Temerains! Open the gate!"

Men waved to others below. The gate to the garrison lifted and the captain and her entourage of soldiers rode in at full gallop. The large wooden fortress was well positioned, save for its western face nestled against the frozen woods. The heavy palings stood erect five to seven meters high. The spaces between each too narrow to fit the blade of the finest sword. Large fires burned in pits, thick sleeping quarters made of hide and woven fabric littered the garrison, neatly tucked on rolls of four. At the center burned a small fire pit, dug into the frozen ground. Somewhere in the storm, her allies crept ever closer, but the walls looked insuperable.

Ves leapt from her horse, "Who's in command here?"

"The commander has not yet returned." The Redanian sergeant of the guard answered. "They were pursuing a band of Koviri raiders."

"Come, look through the palisade...there's something out there!" A guard said. He was old, much too old to be a willing soldier. His voice reeked of panic.

"Lower the gates!" The sergeant ordered.

"I can't budge it, sergeant!" Another soldier shouted over the gust of wind.

"Cut the bindings!" The sergeant commanded. He began to walk towards the gate, but paused when Ves spoke.

"How many men do you have in garrison?" She asked, raising her hand to block the swirling snow.

"One hundred and twenty-four. More replacements arrived before nightfall." The man said, as they walked toward the open firepit. "More will arrive at dawn, when the storm passes."

"Damn!" Ves muttered, then gnashed her teeth in rage. _We're vastly outnumbered._

"What is it?"

"Nothing." The captain replied. She turned to her men. "You there, pitch your tents and move the horses to the southern wall."

"What do you intend?" Another man asked, as he strayed his eyes towards the opened gates.

"Your commander and the other's may be lost in the storm. Prepare a signal arrow and when I give the order, release it."

She delayed a while, hesitating, but as the storm began to wane, Ves gave the order to release the first signal. She moved to the southern wall where her men held the greatest chance to block two positions between the palisade and the outer gates. Though vastly outnumbered, Brissa and a small band of soldiers raced toward the broken wooden gate. The men at the gates raised the alarm to horses approaching. Another stepped forward past the wall when a bolt found its mark, snuffing his life. He collapsed to the ground as Brissa drew her sword.

"They're attacking!" The second guard shouted, then bellowed in agony as two well-placed bolts pierced his neck.

He grabbed his throat, blood seeped through his fingers as he staggered forward. "Koviri...attacking..." He said in a desperate guttural groan.

The others stood in shock until a bell sounded the alarm. Screams broke out across the encampment, drowning the wind, as men shouted orders. Swords scraped their sheathes, eagerly coming free of their confines. Callum and his men manifested from the squall of snow. There were more screaming and running deep within the camp. Men emerged from their tents with swords in hand and heavy bolts fell one, then two and three. Koviri soldiers clashed with Redanian, cutting down their foes with deadly efficiency. There was a ragged grunt, a young Koviri man gasped his last breath, a bolt had pierced his armor and entered his chest. He slumped on his horse, blood slithered down its mane, then he crumpled to the ground.

"Kill them all!" Brissa brought her sword down on another man before her, severing his head from his body. She let out a rageful scream that paralyzed another. "Leave none of the bastard alive! Now, Temerian!"

"Slaughter the whoresons!" Ves ordered.

"For Temeria!" Dietrich riled up the men and they repeated his chant.

Soldiers of the Temerian Partisan Army charged into battle, brutally slashing and making quick work of their foes. A Redanian turned in panic, frantically unsheathing his blade, when Ves brought her sword to bear. Viscous dark blood splattered on the snow, his fingers were severed. The captain plunged her sword into his belly. Nearby, Brissa cut her way through three men, then set fire to the tents in a moment of respite. An angry ravenous flame engulfed the quartermaster's tents absent mind or pity, devouring everything in its path and belching out dark smoke. The wind caught the fire and gave it life likes a dragon's breath. Brissa raised her hand, stepping away from the sea of fire before her. Embers leaped and twirled in the hot swirling air, like little fire fiends setting ablaze the entire camp. She peered through the inferno at the men trapped, their screams paused the battle as heat and flames ate greedily at their flesh, unable to escape the horrid fate that awaited them. Other's lay groaning, their faces and bodies mangled as flesh boiled and blistered.

Brissa remembered the smell of flesh. Days earlier, they had stumbled upon a small village laid to waste on the outskirts, women and children cut down, the men impaled and burned. Around them, the ground was littered with the dead and dying. Men cried, rushing from the burning tents. A soldier grabbed the reins of a frantic horse, fleeing for the gate. He wore no armor or winter garment as he rode into the storm, only to face death with his horse in a hail of bolts. In terror, others dropped their swords and surrendered, but there was no mercy to be had. Koviri and Temerian soldiers lay waste to the camp, killing all. When the carnage ended, an ghostly silence settled. Dismembered and defaced in battle, the tangled bodies of enemies and comrades rested around them. Torn fragments of severed limbs and heads were strewn across the ground.

Rusted with the blood of the dead and dying, the snow no longer crunched beneath their feet. The air was foul with the scent of burned flesh. Their raid was fierce and deadly, there would be no prisoners. Brissa and Ves wandered the battleground, armor and faces painted with blood. They surveyed the aftermath, taking account of their dead and wounded, when Callum appeared with five others at his back. The man was doused, his hair kissed his face, held there by blood of the men he'd cut down. There were no cheers. A soldier called from the listing watchtower, far in the distance the sky was aglow. Both women climbed atop the wall, gazing at the burning horizon.

"There's no honor in killing defeated men." Brissa muttered. "Yet, it was necessary lest our alliance be discovered."

"No, there's not, but these Redanians haven't got any honor. They murdered my men and they butchered defenseless women and children. It's not pleasant to slaughter men who can no longer fight, but too much is at stake, the lives of the men in my company are at stake." Ves replied. She held the woman's shoulder, then gestured with her head. "See there, the other garrison and camp are ablaze."

"That can only mean one thing...Valerie did not wait for day to break. She'll sack the place and then she'll come looking for us." Brissa muttered. "Callum, see to our wounded. We have to move back to camp."

"Collect the dead and ready the horses. We'll make for the cavern." Ves ordered. "Nine?" She asked. She had last seen the man in a desperate fight, but could not go to his aid.

"Dead." Nolan shook his head.

"The lad was a brave soldier, m'lady. We found 'im surrounded by the corpses and limbs of Redanians...had a swords stuck in his gut." A Koviri soldier answered.

"Burn whatever is not already charred." She muttered. _I've lost too many and risked too much...Vernon will remove me from command for this act of disobedience._ Ves thought to herself, looking up at the snowy skies.

"We've made quite a mess." Callum said. He stood down below, looking up at them as he ran his bloodied fingers through his hair. "Well done...you fought like the heroines of legend, now they will fear us."

"This was a grisly slaughter...I don't feel like a hero." Brissa replied, sheathing her blade. "Killing men who are ill-trained and defenseless."

"We must hurry, the storm will pass soon and the flames will alert the Redanians in the far garrisons." He replied.

 *****][*****

 _ **Three Weeks Later...October 31, 1275…Pont Vanis...Geralt of Rivia & Triss Merigold's Manor...**_

They sat together upstairs in the library, just outside her lab. The enchantress rested comfortably on the floor holding a book with old leather bindings. There were two large formal seating areas, a fixture built into the wooden wall as it was in the study, and a large ornate seat built with hardwood, featuring cabriole legs with a veneer overlay. It's soft brown finish frame appeared like red wine in the dull light. The furniture was accented by a hint of elegant antiquated lines and adorned with exquisite carvings. Four more chairs dotted the space, each an exact of the other, featuring sturdy carved wood, with decorative carvings that wound up the side around the arms like wild vines. The upholstery was made of two opulent materials, beaver colored fabric on the back and side, contrasted the ornately carved arms and beautifully tanned hide on the seats. The seating pads and arms were filled with thick wool stuffed with fine feathers to give it a plush feel beneath the elbow. Triss had begun to teach the children Hen Llinge, the language of the Aen Seidhe elves, or Elder Speech in the common tongue, as she'd done with Cirilla.

"Why are we learning this?" Gretka asked. She folded her legs beneath her body on the sofa.

"I'm tired..." Millie whispered, rocking her body, then nervously retreating when the sorceress gazed at her.

"Don't be afraid. It's alright to tell me if something bothers you, I'll never hurt you girls or be upset. Let's end our lesson here for the day, we've been at it for hours." Triss replied. She gently closed the book and rested it on the floor beside her body. "We'll continue tomorrow, girls. How's that?"

"Yay!" Gretka clapped her hands, then hung her legs down to the floor, swinging her feet.

"Can I…?" Millie asked, then paused and lowered her eyes.

"Yes, Millie, what wrong?" Triss whispered. "Come, talk to me."

"Let me sit on your lap? I'm weary." She whispered.

"All right, come on." Triss replied, shifting her body and patting her thighs.

"You're a tot." Gretka teased.

"I'm not!" Millie shouted as she climbed down from the chair. She tucked herself, propping her legs across the sorceress' thigh, then rested her face against her chest.

"Yes, you are!" Gretka shouted.

"Stop it! Leave me be!"

"Come and sit closer to your sister and me, Gretka." Triss said and the girl's face lit in the smallest of smiles. "You can sit beside me if you prefer. You're both babies."

"No, I'm not...I've tits now and I'll be a big girl soon...see." She leapt on the upholstery and raised her dress high.

"Gretka!" Triss raised her voice, taking care so her tone was just right, yet stern as she commanded the girl, gesturing with her finger. "Put your clothes back on like a young lady and stop teasing each other."

"But..."

"No 'but', little missy!" The sorceress said, then lifted her gaze to Cirilla who looked on with a grin across her face.

"Yes, m'lady." The girl rolled her eyes and threw herself in the chair.

"You don't have to call me that, Triss will suffice." The enchantress said. She took a small faint sigh, then turned and shifted hers and Millie's bodies. "You shouldn't provoke your big sister, Millie."

"It's 'yes, mother', Gretka, that's how Ciri says it. We should call her mommy. Millie wants to stay with her and Geralt forever, she can be Millie's new mo..." The young girl spoke and lifted her eyes looking up, Triss placed her hand on the girl's lips before she could finish.

"We'll be together, always." She said softly, and Millie nodded.

"She's not our mommy! Makes us treats and gave us fancy clothes, tis all. Mommy and daddy are dead! Dead! Dead! So, leave me be!" Gretka shouted, wiping her eyes. She climbed from the chair and ran downstairs stomping her feet.

"Gretka…" Millie cried out.

"Let her go, Millie, she's upset." Triss whispered as Millie began to cry. "You don't know how it tears my heart to see you in tears...Want to hear a secret?"

"Yes." Millie wiped her eyes.

"I first met you in a picture, the one you drew for Geralt...he kept it. When he told me about you, it roused a curiosity that would not be quelled until I laid eyes on you. You were so frail and ill-treated..."

"Do you...love me?"

"I do, all my girls, with all my heart. I promise, whatever sadness you're feeling right now will pass, so why don't you and I get comfortable until you feel better?" _These girls...Gretka's been fighting with me even more lately, but I was a bit harsh... Still, children need discipline. Was I wrong for bringing them here?_ She lingered in her thoughts, until Millie squeezed her side, coiling her arms around the enchantress.

"Better…"

"Good, see? Wait for me here, I should talk to Gretka, she can't be alone right now."

"I'm hungry, mommy."

"Truly? How could you eat so much? Where does it all go?"

"In my belly."

"I know, I meant...nevermind." Triss chuckled. "I'll get you something."

Nearby, Cirilla sat selfishly clutching her sister in her arms. She smiled when their eyes met and Triss did the same.

"What?"

"You're good to them. She's loved you from the start. It was the same with me." Cirilla answered, then her eyes returned to her sister.

Rosina had grown fractious, nibbling on her hands and lathering her face, neck and hands with spittle. Triss wrapped her arms around Millie shoulders, then kissed her on the crown of her head. She ran her fingers through the girl's hair. It was thick, lazily ruffled, strands clumped together like a wash was overdue. The tips were tangled, it smelled of days old sweet oils.

"Big sis..." Millie called to Cirilla, "Can ye read us a story? Please! I want the storybook Geralt put on the fireplace."

"Speaking properly is very important for a young lady."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm. Repeat after me, 'could you read us a story, Ciri?'" Triss whispered, touching the girl's cheek and she did as the sorceress asked.

"Alright, what story do you want?" Cirilla nodded, simpering at the lesson as she sat up against the wall. Rosina twisted and fought, taking her sisters loose curls into her mouth to soothe herself.

"I'll be right back...I'll bring the storybook too."

"Okay." Millie answered.

Triss tried to unravel herself from their embrace, but the girl clutched tightly, nestling herself against the enchantress' side. She coaxed the girl onto the sofa, then went to her knees, using the chair to help her stand up. Triss gazed with a soft expression as Rosina freed herself from her sister's grasp, then crawled a few feet before stopping to gnaw on the wooden horse Cirilla had carved. Cirilla took her sister into her arms and teased. She made a face and Rosina's smile was soft, like a feather caught in the evening breeze, but it was brief as she began to scream, placing her mouth against her sister's shoulder and biting down.

"She's biting me! It hurts! Why is she so irritated?"

"She's teething again...her gums are sore. She's been biting me all day. Honestly, I'm wary of suckling her at the moment, but it's awful to hear her cry in pain." Triss replied. She loosely tied her locks, then walked to the corner of the room.

"She wants you." Cirilla said, as the child's cries turned to squalling.

"Here, give her to me." The sorceress replied. She reached forward and tried to take her child. Eyes brimmed with tears, lips quivering, Rosina bit her own wrist, then grabbed her mother's hand. "I need to get something to soothe her gums, some honey and something soft she can nibble on..."

"Come now, little bits." Cirilla whispered, carefully setting the girl into their mother's arm.

"Please, don't give me that look, Rosi, your father does that whenever he doesn't approve." Triss whispered. She tucked the child against her body, then placed her thumb in the girl's mouth, gently massaging her gums. Rosina calmed, just for moment, to her mother's soothing hands, then she began to gnaw, mumbling angrily. The enchantress turned to leave when Geralt walked into the room.

"Someone's fussy?" He asked, his voice deep and vibrating the air to give them gooseflesh.

"Ma...ma...dada." Rosina mumbled. She gurgled her spittle.

"Amazing! Did you hear that, father?! Come on, Rosi, say 'Ciri' first!" Cirilla shouted.

"Dear Militele, did you hear your daughter say her first words, Geralt? Your little girl is calling for you." The sorceress whispered, her eyes had watered as she lifted her child and frightened the girl with her elation. "Yes, little love, I'm your mother and that handsome face is your father."

Rosina shook her head abruptly and pushed her mother's hand away. Her eyes had changed to a witcher yellow as they often did when the girl was frightened or angry.

"Just like that, she wants her father. She tosses me aside like sour milk." Triss smiled. Geralt eyes were on their little girl, the witcher stood in silence until she nudged him. "Geralt, did you hear your child?"

"She...spoke. It's not the same, she's not repeating, she understands who we are...and means it." He mumbled, his face held a prideful smile.

"Our little sorceress is growing, witcher." Triss whispered, "She's so upset, look how she mumbles reporting me to you."

"Rosi has your eyes. They're so beautiful."

"Wow, your daughter speaks and you're at a loss for words..? When she takes her first steps what will you do, faint?"

"Gretka is...what happened?" He said, moving even closer to them. The witcher nodded to Cirilla, who sat legs crossed, and she did the same. His hair hung long, untamed, loose strands clung to his neck and face.

"Rosi's teething, I need you to calm her until I return." Triss replied. "As for Gretka, I chastised the girl for lifting her dress and exposing her body, Geralt. These girls are still coping with their loss...I know I need to take care when dealing with them."

"Hmm…"

"Yeah, I know. Maybe I was a bit harsh...overreacted. Normally, I'm the one eager to discipline, I remember pushing you to be the father Alvin needed. It was short, but...now I can't even bring myself to correct these girls without feeling like a complete arse afterwards…"

"Calm down. Don't try to do everything." Geralt said. He leaned a little closer, then brushed the hair from his child's face. "Alvin wanted a puppy, you know? Millie and Gretka aren't Alvin… you have to let him go."

"It's not that easy, Geralt. There isn't a day when I don't think of him." Triss whispered. She stepped past him and paused.

He touched her, then took Rosina from her. The witcher brought his hand forward and the girl held his finger with a forceful grip.

"Massage her gums, but gently." Triss instructed him and he did. Rosina violently bit down on her father's finger. She pressed her small prickly teeth against his flesh over and over, her spit rolled down to his palm as she whined, voicing her frustration. Her beady eyes latched to him, as if pleading he'd soothe her discomfort.

"I don't know what else to do, Rosi."

"Comfort her, Geralt. You could let her bite down on your finger some more. I'm getting something to soothe her pain. Just do that thing you always do and talk to her."

"It's not working...and she has your temper. When Rosi is mad she ignores and dismisses me."

"Don't like to be ignored and dismissed?"

"No." Geralt mumbled.

He touched the sorceress' face and she came closer, leaning her cheek on his chest, with Rosina squashed between them. His lips brushed her hair, demanding nothing.

"Triss." He whispered, prolonging her name as he had done once before, savoring it. His scent, the smell of his shirt, that leathery scent of his body calmed her, then he said what she hadn't expected. "Rosi isn't calming…"

"Now you know how I feel when she doesn't calm to my efforts. You've been spoiled, she goes quiet the moment you take her into your arms." The sorceress teased.

She chuckled to his sudden inanity as she pushed away, but Geralt's hand blocked her way. He leaned forward and brushed her lips, not innocently, but to calm her even more. Whatever he had done sent a spark down her body. It felt good and she raised her left foot, clutching his shirt in her hand and pulling him closer. Millie giggled, she spread her hands on the chair, watching them.

"Thank you." Triss murmured.

"What for?" He replied, his voice deep and husky.

"Just being you." She replied. Her voice wavering. There was a tension between them, her worries had resurfaced, but he'd quelled them. The sorceress pulled away again and Geralt grabbed the witcher medallion on her neck and pulled her back. She followed, afraid he would break the chain. "Don't...I need to get Gretka...and some honey for Rosi."

"And me?" Geralt mumbled.

"You can wait. I also need to grab something for Millie to eat." Triss whispered.

She left him standing and gazing, as she strolled towards an antiquated escritoire that sat adorned with her work. It was left by the previous lord of the manor, but the sorceress appreciated the decor. She took the candle, resting on the table, pausing to read the parchment and a crude sketch of their home. In the days before, the enchantress had behested Geralt's assistance as she worked to place a barrier around their home. She crafted charms, each inscribed with a complex spell of her own making and talent. As the sunset that day, Triss completed her weeks long work, raising a powerful barrier in a reddish fiery glow. She uttered the completed spell, then tutored both girls the elvish phrases to trigger it, before taking to their lessons in the library.

"What is it?" The witcher asked. He'd move behind her chair.

"Nothing." She replied.

"Mmhmm. I know you...what's wrong?" He asked again. "You spent days raising and undoing barriers, casting spells until exhaustion, then you'd retreat to this study…"

"Eh…I'm distracted. I should be getting something to soothe Rosi, Millie needs to eat, and I need to have a talk with Gretka." Triss took a long sigh, then turned her attention to him. "I don't think we'll need a barrier. Honestly, it's for my own peace of mind, really. I need to be sure they'll all be safe when I go east, Geralt."

"When we...when we go east." He mumbled. Rosina now lay calmly across his chest, he had that effect on the child.

"Yeah, 'we'." Triss whispered with a deep hesitation. Geralt touched her face again and she gazed back, not with smiles but an even deeper yearning that he would not gaze at her the way he did in the moment. "I could look at you and admire those eyes forever...you look at me as though I have all the good of this world inside me, but I don't."

"Hmm...heard a story once about a fox, she built her den high atop the mountain to escape a bear, then a hawk appeared…"

"Geralt, in that story the fox was a mother bird, her lover was a sloth, and their children went hungry. You, Geralt, are hardly slothful...and these girls will never endure such neglect."

"In that story—"

"In that story, the mother feared serpents would come for her children, so she carried her nest high into the mountains. When she left her young to forage, a hawk swooped in and slew all but one." Triss interrupted. "That story did not have a happy ending...what's the point of telling it now?"

"Terrible ending true, but the message is the same. She worried about the serpent slithering by each day...wanted so much to protect her young, that mother didn't see the hawk circling high above. She fought and lost."

"As I said, witcher, that story did not have a pleasant ending."

"It's not the ending, Triss. She sacrificed herself, and in the end, her one remaining child was alone. You're worried about our girls and you're beginning to forget what they'll have to bear if we lose you. What?"

"Nothing, I am simply entranced by that faint smile you make." The sorceress replied. "And you said, 'our girls', so now who's worried?"

"Don't push me away and dismiss me. You can't leave my side—please, just stop risking yourself! I should've taken you from this place when they first tried to poison you..."

"Then we'd be alone absent our friends and people who care. I'd still be hunted by Radovid's henchmen and our girls would be in even greater danger. No, Geralt...I won't run, I can't."

"It's like I'm slowly losing you before you're even gone…"

"Geralt, don't. I'm right here, I'll always be." Triss whispered back, then touched his heart. "Even if I'm gone, you know where to find me."

"Stop saying things like that! You sound like you're preparing to die." He muttered. "Triss—"

"I know you need me to comfort you right now, witcher, but I haven't the strength—" She paused.

The sorceress gave the parchment another glance, remembering Gretka's struggles and the girl's elation when she'd finally utter the right phrase to raise the barrier above them, and moments later, when Millie did the same. She left them upstairs and went down into the parlor. The corridor was cold and dim. In the parlor, Gretka sat alone. It was quiet, save the crackle of the fireplace. On the richly carved mantel sat an ornamental work of silver formed into a tracery of a cat, two candles burning at each edge. Beside them rested two books, the first was a tattered storybook and the second a magical relic, 'Land of a Thousand Fables.' Geralt had received the magical book from Sylvia Anna, the older sister of the Duchess of Toussaint Anna Henrietta, as a gift to their child.

 _That book, the sorcery is corrupted. I'll need a mage skilled with illusion to make it stable again. Phil if she were here._ Triss chuckled.

"Gretka…" She said and the girl picked herself up, rushing to the sorceress before she could speak. She clung to her body, burying her face against her chest, so Triss let her cry and said nothing. She held the girl, looking down, her hands on Gretka's back.

"I'm sorry!"

"Shh, I'm the one who should be apologizing. You don't have to call me anything, just Triss. I'm not trying to gain your affection through bribery and I'd never dream of taking your mother's place." The enchantress said to the girl. "You're part of our family now, you need not call me mother for me to love you. I don't want you sitting alone, Gretka, so come back upstairs and sit with us. Ciri wants to read you all a story."

"Okay."

"Go, I'll follow." Triss said, but the girl waited as she retrieved a jar of honey and took the tattered storybook from the mantel. "It's alright Gretka I'll follow, just go upstairs."

Cirilla entered the parlor. She had waited long enough and had that look about her face, a mixture of anger and concern. Her jaw tightened as she waited for Gretka to be out of sight. Triss turned around quickly, wiping her eyes, she contorted her lips into an awkward toothy smile, but her face and cheeks would would not be so compromising. She felt their unwillingness to be sculpted in a false smile as Cirilla stared, unmoved, silent until the sorceress' eyes averted downward to a cold hard gawk.

"What is it?"

"What the bloody hell was that?! Go back upstairs and look at him!"

"I need a moment to myself, Ciri."

"No! You'd deny it, I know, so I'm not going to ask, but I'm not blind. Don't wear that lie on your face, that phony smile to convince us all you're perfectly fine when you're not!"

"You can be so harsh, but you're right. Even so, sometimes your words are so painful to endure."

"We're your family, not strangers!" Cirilla shouted, then hugged her. "Stop carrying the phantoms of your past and talk to me...to us...please."

"I'm frightened, Ciri...after Sodden I was so badly disfigured, magic made me beautiful again, but I can't look into his eyes and willingly let your father endure that. I'm prepared, but he isn't. I've tried everything, I asked him, even tried to order him, but Geralt refused to stay here with his child. We'll be leaving soon, I've tried to make arrangements for Rosi to be cared for, but…"

"You're prepared for what? To die?! It's that simple for you, isn't it? Do you think I can't tell the difference in your smile and that forgery you've worn in the past days?" Cirilla replied.

"It'll be alright, Ciri..." Triss whispered. She leaned her body holding onto Cirilla' arms.

"Why haven't you asked Yennefer? She'll come at your behest. Geralt won't like it, but he'll listen to ye."

"Ye?"

"What?"

"You said 'ye'. Are ye a Skelliger now? Ye want some mead too?" The enchantress teased in a Skelliger lilt, moving back so she could look at her daughter's face.

"She doesn't sound like that," Cirilla replied, her cheek crimsoned. "And I never said 'ye'"

"Oh, yes you did." The sorceress slithered a smirk through her crooked lips. Shoulders shaking in silent chuckles, they both burst into a raucous laughter, clutching their stomach. "Come on, little Skelliger princess, the girls are waiting."

"That's not funny."

"Sure it is." Triss laughed. On their way to join the others, she stopped in the kitchen to fetch something for Millie to eat.

 *****][*****

 _ **November 2, 1275…Lazy Day...**_

Triss walked into Cirilla's bedroom. She was laying sprawled on her back at the center of the room, as Gretka and Millie jumped on her bed. Rosina sat between her sister's legs, blocked so she wouldn't reach the metal grate shielding the fireplace. She'd gathered a pair of boots, a single leg of Cirilla's and the other was Cerys'. The child crawled away, then returned to Cirilla's side, this time with a wooden horse in one hand and a wolf carved by their father in the other. She climbed onto her sister's chest, nibbling on her toy as Geralt entered.

"Get your armor on, Ciri. Witcher, get your daughter." Triss said. "We'll take a portal, it's convenient."

"Or we could just ride our horses." Cirilla replied. "I'll wear my armor and swords like a witcher if we ride on horseback. Say no, and I'll follow, like this."

"Hair tattered, no pants...wearing Cerys' dress? You can't be serious, Ciri."

"As a Katakan chasing a man in the dark of night."

"And the icy rains outside?" Triss asked.

"It rains, it pours, what of it? It's just water...frigid water, but it's water still." Cirilla smiled.

"You know what she's doing..."

"Oh, I know what she's doing, Geralt..." Triss answered. "...and it isn't going to work."

"Mmhmm." Geralt mumbled. He crossed his arms, leaned against the wall and took a bite from an apple.

"'Mmhmm' nothing, witcher."

"Afraid you'd lose and blame the ice and rain?" Cirilla taunted.

"Afraid? Alright, I accept your challenge, missy! Hurry, I'll saddle the horses and ready our things." Triss said.

She kissed Rosina on the lips, then Geralt, before strolling out. The frigid air kissed her face as she opened the door to ready Broggha and Kelpie. The sorceress waited beside the brazier at the center of the barn, brushing her mare, when Cirilla arrived. Her armor fastened, swords strapped to her back, her hair was fastened in a loose knot. They mounted their mares and Cirilla shifted her weight. She dug her heel into Kelpie and the mare trotted forward. When they crossed the edge of their manor, both urging their mares forward. The thundering sound of hooves against the snow and ice, the harsh cold trickling over the landscape as icy rain fell on them. The puffs of warm breath from each creature sowed frost on their mane and reigns as they dashed through the field. The ride was long. Side-by-side, they raced through the garden, faces flushed from the cold when they reached the Beledals' estate. They brought the horses to a halt, laughing and gasping for breath as a servant approached.

"You won." Cirilla mumbled. She patted Kelpie's back and the horse whinnied.

"I know." Triss replied. She climbed from her mare as the man took the reigns.

"The lady of the manor is expecting you, m'lady."

"Come on, Ciri, we haven't got all day. Don't worry, I'll give you a chance to mend your pride."

"Ha! I would've won if you hadn't cut me off."

"Maybe." Triss said, then removed her cape, shawl, gloves. And Cirilla did the same.

"No 'maybe'."

Inside the manor, they met the Lady Arabella and she escorted them to her daughter's bedroom. The young woman lying in bed quickly turned when they entered.

"Hello, witcher girl." Clarissa greeted in the softest of voice. "Sorceress, it's so good to see you again."

"You as well, Clarissa. We'll be quick today. I'll get everything ready, why don't you and Ciri get to know each other?"

"Greetings." Cirilla whispered.

"You look like the witcher Geralt, dressed like that. Was that you and your mother riding your mares?" Clarissa asked. "Are you a lover of horses?"

"Mmm, I'm fond of my mare, if that's what you're asking. Me and Kelpie have been through alot together. You?"

"Of course. I went riding my Blackjack yesterday."

"Truly?"

"Of course not! Are you barmy?! I can't move." Clarissa laughed. "This one is dim-witted. Fetch me water."

"Clarissa! You'll show the utmost respect for our guest! She is not your servant" Lady Arabella commanded. The girl's mother stood beside the table with the enchantress, as Triss readied a mixture and a vial of potion, brewed for her.

"Yes, mother." Clarissa replied. She frowned, then rolled her eyes. "I shan't apologize to you."

"Would you still like some water, love?" Cirilla asked, grinning as she spoke.

"Yes." Clarissa answered.

Cirilla took the cup with water from the table, then feign a fall, dousing the girl's body with cold water.

"Imbecile! You doused me!" Clarissa shouted.

"I did, you bitch." Cirilla whispered.

"I want her to get out, mother!" Clarissa muttered.

"Cirilla!"

"But…"

"No 'buts'. Why would you do that?" Triss asked.

"She's not innocent, she was mean and rude, mother, so I gave her a taste." Cirilla replied. She took her seat and folded her arms defiantly. "It's unpleasant, isn't it?"

"Get out!" Clarissa screamed.

"Why don't you get up and make me?" Cirilla answered. "Say you're sorry and we'll start over."

"Lady Arabella, please forgive my daughter's behavior..." Triss said. "This isn't like…"

"Why? Clarissa's finally met a friend who doesn't pity her. Your daughter defends herself. Mine hasn't got many visitors, but when they do visit, they all take pity and let her be ill-mannered. I rather like your Cirilla, she doesn't mince her words or actions."

"No, she doesn't. Ciri is a free spirit, much like Clarissa."

Clarissa gazed around the room, her mother and the enchantress had returned to their conversation. Triss held small vials high above her head, examining the contents. She placed them on the table, then took another. Behind them, Cirilla helped her to sit upright, then she removed her swords and sat in the bed beside her. She gazed at the painting on the wall, a painting of Geralt. Others were of the many beautiful landscapes of places she had traveled.

"I'm sorry, witcher..." Clarissa said, drawing Cirilla's eyes to her. "...could we start over?"

"Of course, and so am I." Cirilla replied. She curled her feet beneath her in the girl's bed. "I'm Cirilla."

"I am Clarissa." She whispered softly.

"Tell me about your mare." Cirilla said.

"Mare? You mean Blackjack? He's a sleek beauty, that one. Supple coat, a powerful prized destrier...slender, almost majestic when you look at him. My father and mother got him for me. Father is away now. He promise to bring me a painting of the war camp at Talgar."

"You've got a destrier?"

"Had. His offspring are out there, and I've named another after his father. What of your mare?"

"Her names is Kelpie, I name all my mares Kelpie. Fine animal, coat as fluid as water, limbs so fast..." Cirilla replied, looking over as Triss and Lady Arabella approached them.

"So, did you race against your mother and win?"

"No." Cirilla mumbled, her face flushed with embarrassment.

"She lost." Triss said, then moved to the girl's bedside and place the vials on the small table beside the candle. "We are ready, Clarissa."

"Alright...Will it hurt, m'lady?" She asked.

"I'd say 'no', if that would calm you, but the truth is I can only give you something to dull the pain. Anymore and I risk injuring you further and poisoning your blood. You'll feel some pain and a mild discomfort, but it will fade soon after." Triss answered. She canted her head, instructing Cirilla to help her lay Clarissa on her back. "These potions are stronger than most. Ready to begin?"

"As I'll ever be, m'lady." Clarissa mumbled.

"Lady Arabella, you may remain here for this. In fact, I insist, though what you're about to see will not be pleasant." Triss said, taking the first mixture and removing the cap from the vial.

"Mother, I'm scared..." Clarissa's voice wavered.

"I'll be at your side, my love, as I have always been." Her mother replied. Tears shimmered in the lady's eyes.

"Let's begin. Ciri, you don't need to be here for this."

"I'll be outside then."

"Wait! Could you stay with me, witcher girl?"

"My name isn't, witcher girl. It's Ciri, if you want me to stay."

"Please, Ciri...could you hold my hand?"

"Eh, alright."

"We have to begin now. These potions can't be exposed for long and remain effective." Triss said, then administered the first of three potions to the girl. Lady Arabella sat at her daughter's side, she ran her hand across Clarissa's face. "This is a White Raffard's decoction, it will dull the pain. Its healing properties will help mend the damage to your body. Your spine needs magic to mend the fused bones."

"I feel a mild discomfort...argh!" Clarissa screamed.

She gripped Cirilla's hand and the sheet in violent spasms. Her convulsions alarmed her mother, whose screams were louder than her child as she grabbed her face and pulled her own hair in panic. Triss' hand hovered just an inch from the girl's flesh, aglow with magic as she worked to unfuse Clarissa's spine. The panicked screams were only silent when Lady Arabella suddenly took on a pale look. She swayed for a moment, just as Cirilla leapt across the bed and caught her mid fall. The woman had fainted in her arms. Cirilla called for a servant and a woman entered the room. They placed the lady in the rocking chair beside the window and the witcheress returned to Triss' side. When Lada Arabella woke, the enchantress had completed her work. They sat waiting for Clarissa to open her eyes.

"What happened?"

"You fainted, m'lady." Cirilla replied.

"My Clarissa?"

"She's doing well, Triss is caring for her and she's awake." Cirilla answered, but the woman rushed past to her daughter's side, then climbed into bed and tried to hug her.

"You can't move her, m'lady. Her spine...any harsh movement will injure her." Triss said, halting the woman's attempts.

"Mother."

"Clarissa, I'm sorry my child I fainted…"

"We'll administer the remaining portions and end this session. You did so well, Clarissa." Triss whispered and the girl batted her eyes to answer.

"More potions?" Lady Arabella asked.

"Yes. I'll administer a vial of anabolic steroid to start her muscle regeneration and then administer another vial of Rook potion to strengthen her limbs. We should let her rest a while after that. She's likely to spend the next few days sleeping, but there's nothing to fear. She'll have an appetite, so be ready for her unusual cravings."

"Could you tell me a story, Ciri? About your hunt maybe...or Skellige? When last your mother visited, she said the Queen and you are lovers. Is that so? What do you call her?"

"Mmhmm, it's true...and my mother has a big mouth."

"A mother can be proud, can't she?" Triss smiled.

"Her name is Cerys...An Craite, but on the Isles her shieldmaidens and warriors call her Sparrowhawk." Cirilla whispered, with a smile. "She's fierce, beautiful...her lips could make the dreariness of the world fade away."

"They call each other birdies." Triss chuckled.

"Triss…" Cirilla exhaled through twisted lips, as she turned in embarrassment, though a smile soon plastered her face..

"We'll leave you two alone." Triss said, then stuck out her tongue in tease.

"'Birdie'...it's romantic. I'd prefer a boy, I think, they're strong and manly." Clarissa spoke as drowsiness began to set in.

"My girl is stronger than any man you could put forward."

"I envy you, Ciri...so many adventures. I care not if I ever find someone to love me as you love your hawk, but to see the world not through a painting and to ride my horse…I haven't ridden a horse in twelve years now."

"You will. Triss said she'll help you." Cirilla replied, as Clarissa drifted to sleep. "I trust her, I know she'll help you."

They slipped away quietly, then left the manor. There was a pause in the rain, the skies had cleared. The enchantress remained quiet as their horses trotted forward. The cold air felt like eiderdown. She raised her hood above her head just as they hit the road. The ground was frozen solid, the clacking of hooves against the ice and grunts from their horses were their only companions, until Cirilla spoke.

"What now with Clarissa?"

"Her muscles will began to regenerate in the coming weeks and months. I'll check on her hopefully before we leave for the eastern front, then continue the girl's treatment. It isn't going to be easy, but from what I could gather while examining her today, there's a chance for her recovery." Triss answered, "There's also a chance I could fail and leave that girl in a far worse shape than she is...no time to dwell on that now. So, what did you two talk about?"

"She asked for a story, so I told her one. Then she asked about Cerys and I, I told her everything, but she was already asleep."

"Ciri?"

"Yes."

"I'm proud of you, you know."

"I know."

 _ **Sometime Later...Yennefer of Vengerberg…**_

Eyes closed, Triss felt fingers lazily pushing through her mane, tangling the strands. Her mind drifted, grasping the remnants of what had happened, though it felt like a dream. She and Cirilla had returned from their visit to the Beledal's manor and she'd fallen asleep. It'd been weeks since the sorceress last spoke with the sorceress Yennefer of Vengerberg to arrange care for Rosinia, Millie and Gretka. She felt the warmth of the room caress her face and cheeks, the sound of the megascope was like a distant dream. Cirilla lay sprawled on the old wooden floor atop a hide with Rosina sat between her mother's feet and her sister's body. She told a familiar story the sorceress had told long ago at Kaer Morhen, relishing the sensation of her baby sister's hands tugging on her hair. Nearby, Gretka sat beside the sorceress, tousling her hair as she lay asleep on a decorative pillow.

"Hear that?" Cirilla lifted her body, propping herself on her elbows when Geralt returned.

"Triss' megascope." He answered, then gently rocked the sorceress. She took his hand, clutching tight.

"Geralt, deactivate that megascope, will you? I'm trying to take a catnap and it's disturbing me." Triss mumbled from her sleep.

"Catnap? Hey…" He nudged her again, then grunted, bending his body over her. "Someone's trying to contact you, your megascope just activated."

"Ignore it." Triss whispered, when her eyes opened and Geralt replied. The sorceress' mind had become overwhelmed with everything she'd forgotten during sleep, as if it were all still fresh. Her vivid dreams slipped away like darkness in the early morning, but his eyes and gaze remained. She yawned, twisting her body in the most ensnaring of stretches, then rose to her knees. "Hi...is it Yennefer? It has to be her..." _Or it could be Philippa._

 _It's not the owl._

She smiled, _Owl? Are you listening to my thoughts, Geralt?_

 _I don't know how, you wanted me to hear it._ He replied to her assertion, but their conversation had devolved into their thoughts.

Geralt touched her chin then threw his body in the chair near them. She placed her hand on his knee to brace herself, squeezing lightly. He felt a familiar sensation reverberate through his body. Like she too had done, his hands would drift to her skin when the enchantress was vulnerable and unprepared for the prickly sting of his touch. She raked her fingers along the back of his hand, lacing them awkwardly, groggily resting her weight on his knees as she lifted herself to stand.

"Whats going on with Yennefer? When did you last talk to her?" Cirilla asked as she tried to stand. Rosina dashed away in a hurried crawl, then startled when her sister clapped her hands to stop her.

"Ciri…"

"Yes, Geralt?"

"She's scared." He said, as Rosina sat gripped in silent panic, eyes wild, her arms raised, reaching for him. He tried to take the girl when Cirilla grabbed and lifted her high. She kissed her cheeks repeatedly, clutching her tight in an apologetic embrace.

"I'm sorry, bits! Hey, Geralt, did you know the priestess on Skilleger said she's like a dragonfly."

"She's a wolf...with the cunning of a fox." Geralt answered.

"That's great, but a dragonfly is more beautiful. Not saying wolves aren't, but…" Cirilla replied, as Rosina tried to pry herself free.

"Wolf…" He mumbled.

"Stop scaring your sister, Ciri." Triss said as she strolled away.

"I'm sorry, Zizi. I promise our mother, I shan't scare you again."

"Will hold you to that." Triss said aloud.

"Triss?"

"Yes, what is it, baby girl?"

"Could I listen?"

"No, play with your sister, and please don't scare her again or she might burn our home down." Triss replied, as she entered her lab and closed the door.

"That was an accident. How was I to know she could do that to her bedroom? She's so young..." Cirilla mumbled, "Now I'm eagerly curious to know what else she can do."

"Don't push it, Ciri...Rosi's abilities should give anyone cause for concern." Geralt shifted his body forward, Cirilla paused to stare at him, "Can I hold her?"

"No! You've held her enough, now it's my turn to be with her." Cirilla replied, turning her body away. She walked away with Rosina in her arms, then crept towards the lab.

"Eh, I need to ask permission to hold my own child. Where are you taking her?" Geralt asked, folding his arms and sprawling his body on the chair.

"Nowhere, just walking. Don't worry, nothing will come of it."

"If you're going to spy on Triss, leave Rosi with me. If you make a sound, she'll hear it and be upset."

"She won't, and we'll be silent, like little witchers. We're just taking a quick peek. If you don't tell, Triss will never learn about it." Cirilla whispered, "Besides, Rosi and I are sisters, inseparable...our mischief comes in a pair and our mother knows that."

"Careful, Ciri, Triss won't like it if you spy on her." He grinned,

"Our father is silly, isn't he, Rosi? She'll never be upset, Triss loves us too much." Cirilla said and Rosina's smile signaled her agreeance.

The child grabbed her sister's nose, squeezed gently with both hands, as Cirilla smiled, hanging out her tongue to make her chuckle. She leaned Rosina over her shoulder, then placed her ears against the door to listen to Triss' conversation with Yennefer. Geralt rose from his seat, then extended his hands and Rosina twisted and outstretched hers, laughing at the witcher's gestures. Triss gazed at the door. She hadn't approach the instrument or begun to speak when she heard their voices behind the door.

 _Rosi's and Ciri's voices...she' eavesdropping._ Triss thought to herself, then turned her attention to the glowing megascope.

The image flickered, Yennefer stood patiently waiting for Triss to appear and, when she did, the enchantress' locks were haphazardly intertwined.

"What?" She asked, then looked down at her body because of Yennefer's awkward stare. She was still clothed in Geralt's shirt. She'd taken it from the witcher's body when they'd returned from the Beledals' manor.

"Looking at your..." Yennefer replied.

"Geralt's shirt." Triss smiled, quickly tucking her tangled hair behind her ears. She was suddenly conscious to the different scents surrounding her. It was a mixture of the witcher's odor and the sweet familiar smell of Rosina's vomit. _I'm still wearing his shirt. It was meant as a jest and I fell asleep._

"What's so funny?" Yennefer's voice drew her gaze again.

"I smell awful. My daughter's vomit overwhelms her father's scent on this shirt."

"Hmm. You look awful, your hair is in tatters."

"It's not what you think, Yen, but if it were it would be none of your business. The girls did this." Triss replied, then fastened the top of her witcher's shirt up to the neck.

"Certainly not my business…"

Triss pulled the shirt to her nose and took a whiff. The enchantress relished the experiences shared with their child, the spittle and dribble, her tugging on her mother and father's locks when she woke in their bed and her sudden upchucks. Though she dreaded the long days in Kovir' court, away from her child, the sorceress doted on the long beautiful evening and nights as they cared for Rosina. Ensnared by the girl, they'd often wake to watch her sleep only to find each other lurking in their child's bedroom.

"Why do you keep looking away?"Yennefer asked.

"Excuse me, we have eavesdroppers." Triss said loudly as the footsteps hurried from the door.

"Is it Cirilla?"

"Definitely, and she has the girls with her."

"Girls? What girls?"

"Did you think about my request?"

"Yes, I thought about it, I thought about it long and hard...and what you're asking is no simple thing." Yennefer replied. She rested her hands on her hips, "There are others you could contact, so why did you ask me?"

"To the point, please. Are you going to tell me what you've decided?"

"Is it your way of adding insult to injury and rubbing the child in my face?" Yennefer asked calmly.

"I'm sorry to disappoint, it never crossed my mind to devise something so sinister."

"Why didn't you contact Philippa or Fringilla?"

"Have you lost your mind, Yennefer? You want me to give Phil my baby? No! Rosi is no ordinary child and Frigilla and I are not as cordial as you believe."

"I know that." Yennefer answered. "Her magic revived Freya's garden."

"No, you don't, but spent some time with her and you'll understand." Triss whispered, dragging a nearby chair, then taking a seat. "She'll never possess the raw talent of Cirilla's elder blood, but with guidance she'd rival us all, even Vilgefortz."

"Don't compare your daughter to that creature..." Yennefer said, though her voice lacked certainty. She took a seat, then crossed her leg as she leaned forward. "But it's impossible, a child could possess such talent."

"No, remember the garden?" Triss said, "It's no boast. I am afraid for my child, what that kind of magic could do to her as she grows older. Yen, this isn't some ploy to hurt you, I need someone to care for her while we're away. I'll visit, daily where it's possible. Rita and Keira will be at the front, or I'd left Rosi in their care. You know what happened to us at Sodden, if I don't—"

"I dislike this talk of something happening to you. If you die and leave your child, what would I tell the girl when she grows up?"

"I have to consider all possibilities. I need to be sure she'll grow in love...Rita and Keira will be there for her." Triss frowned, her eyes had redden, the thought of leaving Rosina alone in the world frightened her the most. "I...we want her to be happy—we want her to get everything she ever desires and asks for."

Yennefer took a deep breath, then she briefly stepped away to grabbed a glass of wine, "Stop being so dreary, I'll come, I'll care for the girl until you return. And do return, Triss...make certain you and that witcher of yours come back."

"I'm grateful." Triss whispered, then quickly turned. _Rosi's screaming again._

"By the gods, why does she scream so loudly?" Yennefer raised her body, backing away from the megascope. The scream of the child was almost deafening and all the lit candles flickered brighter than before. There was childrens' laughter in the background.

"That is Rosina's temper. Someone has taken something from her, likely that carved horse she slings to."

"Horse?"

"Her sister made it. I have to go to Rosi and the girls are..."

"What girls?" Yennefer asked once more. "Triss, what girls?"

"I'll tell you everything later." Triss replied. "We have two little girls, their names are Millie and Gretka. Don't worry, they won't be any trouble. Gretka is a bit older and she cooks, I've taught her a thing or two."

"I've agreed to become a nanny to a banshee and a few strays." Yennefer, whispered and slipped a small smile. "What a furious little voice. Does she scream like that all the time?

"They aren't strays, but you haven't heard the full of it. She's actually very quiet. We'll discuss it further when you arrive." Triss replied.

"Have you noticed she cries whenever we speak?" Yennefer asked.

"Stop, you're apprehensive. I am asking you to come and care for mine and Geralt's child...can't get any more awkward than that. If you're concerned about the witcher's, hesitation, he won't be a problem, I have my ways to sway him to my side."

"I have no doubt."

"Besides, Rosi's only a baby." Triss chuckled, "Honestly, I haven't noticed her crying to be any more severe whenever we spoke, but now that you've mentioned it, she did scream the last time we talked. I have to go, Cirilla and the girls are torturing my baby. Thanks again."

"Don't thank me yet, Triss, I haven't done a thing. Farewell.." Yennefer replied, then rose to her feet and reached for the crystal on the megascope.

"See you in a few days."

Back in the library, Triss took the letter from Barnabas-Basil Foulty resting on the table. The shipment of wines she had requisitioned had finally arrived. She broke the seal and opened the parchment as the witcher ogled her legs, then the sorceress began to read aloud.

 _Greetings Master Witcher and M'lady Merigold,_

 _I write to convey that the Corvo Bianco is restored in all its elegance and grace, yet I must concede it has never seen splendid days save those moments when you were in visit. If you are reading this epistle, then the wines has arrived. I took the liberty of increasing the shipment of fine wines to the royal court, as it was only fitting, I've also retained a carpenter to repair the servants quarters and, as your lady ordered, requested the sum from Vivaldi's bank in Beauclair. I took only as much funds as was required._

"Good. He did as I asked and repaired all the building on the vineyard's grounds."

"That's expensive you know?"

"Worth the coin, Geralt." Triss whispered, then continued.

 _I sewed the rooted cutting of the stem and followed master Geralt's instructions just as your letter stated. I needed not tend it where the sun and moon graced gently. There is something unusual about the roses, master witcher. I hope you and the lady could forgive my curiosity that sprung after roses bloomed and engulfed the garden house now adorned with a magnificent pergolas. A herbalist visited the vineyard, she plucked some petals, then called them Cymoril's Rose of Remembrance. Now the she-elf comes and sits simply to watch their radiant bloom._

Triss stood, she smiled, gazing at Geralt from afar. "You told hims to grow them there?" The sorceress asked.

"Mmhmm. Figure they'd be ready when next we visit. We could sit in that cozy spot, or sit beneath the garden and…"

"...watch the stars. We'd drink wine and have quiet evenings. During the day, we'd watch the girls play amongst the vineyard. They'd follow B.B. around while you and I relax."

"Or you'd work in your lab."

"No working, no vials, just us." Triss smiled.

"Another hectic schedule." Geralt mumbled.

"Mmhmm, just soaking in the sun." She whispered. "When all this is over. It'd be nice, don't you think?"

"Perfect." Geralt answered. He was sitting on the floor, his arms resting against the upholstery.

 _M'lady, I've truly missed our conversations and the vineyard is dull absent your radiance. Perhaps a challenge in Gwent is forthcoming when you visit? Ah, I nearly forgot. This year's harvest surpassed our expectation and the wine brewed from the yield will be our most exquisite._ _I must agree with your husband, you've become quite the connoisseur of everything wine. We were saddened to learn the family wouldn't be visiting during the_ _Feast of Wine Vat. Marlene longs for your constant chatter. She prepares the manor each morning as if she is expecting your visit. She jots her recipes on parchments, then places them in the drawer at your bedside._

 _We all long to meet the little one, the rumors have left many wanting and eager to meet the child of the Fire of Kovir, as the bard Dandelion put it in his recent ballad performed in the Duchy._

"What ballad is he referring to now?"

"Another of Dandelions embellished stories about our lives."

"I told you to stop telling him everything." Triss said.

"He's persistent."

"If you say so, Geralt." Triss raised her head and he slipped a coy smile back. "I should finish reading this."

 _Now, onto your request for the new wines. I changed nothing and added little. I brewed a wine of pinot blanc and gris, blended in a most intriguing recipe of the finest white wine. It took a while to perfect the blend for the white wine, and an even greater effort for the red. As you so eloquently suggested, I've indulged your taste and marriage pinot noir with a whisper of Riesling to flavor both. The blends you've inspired are a rarity among the rarest. Supple and soft, the white has a hint of oakiness true of the barrels made of oak harvested from Nazair, and the red of Ofieri oak, after splitting the fermentation process._

"Wow, Geralt…B.B. truly took what I said to heart. I can't wait to try them." Triss whispered. "Dinner tonight, just the two of us?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No." The sorceress answered. "After the girls are in bed, and Ciri inevitably leaves to visit Cerys. We'd have the night to ourselves. She tried to sneak away and makes it so obvious."

"It isn't sneaking if everyone knows what you're up to. Hmm, it'll be nice though. Been awhile since we had wine and dinner under candlelight."

"Yeah...I wonder why…" She chuckled, then rose from the table and planted herself on the floor beside him.

 _At first, I thought it sacrilege, your request to blend each wine with another, but it worked. A tinge of Sepremento and White Wolf, in different amounts, drew out the flavors intensity. I've labeled each bottle and marked their blend. Their aroma is nothing subtle, yet still mysterious. A coalesce of strawberries, white pears, peaches for the ashen she-devil, and another sweetened with watermelons, honeysuckle and a hint of strawberries for little red. Wild and feisty, both hint of a sweetness to them and they're each spicy and intriguing._

"Sounds like our girls." Triss chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

 _I've only selected the best of wines and ordered barrels for your cellar with emphasis on the years 1267, 1270, and 1275. I also collected bottles of the finest wines and barrels of the rarest sort; 14th of February and the 7th March, 1275._ _Alas, m'lady, I could not build a maze, but if I must, I'll commission a nude statue to stand at the gates where all can gaze at it. Marlene extend her greetings and hopes to see you and the young one soon. She prays you pack heavy and remain in Beauclair, as do we all, while the rumors of this war persist._

 _With Regards,_

 _Majordomo, Barnabas-Basil Foulty_

"Barnabas went out of his way to accommodate my request."

"Personal charm?"

"Maybe…"

"It wasn't easy getting all those barrels into the cellar, you know." Geralt said, leaning his head against her arms.

"But you managed." Triss replied.

 _ **Sometime Later…**_

Triss waited till Millie, Gretka were asleep, then tucked Rosina in her cradle. She ran a hot bath for the witcher, then left him soaking to prepare their meal. The dining area was an elegant space, tucked out of sight from the parlor and rarely used. They'd always sat at the small table with their girls, but the night was special. A tall silver candelabra adorned the center of the table, two places set with plates and polished silver cutlery. The air smelled of herbs and spices. The enchantress set two bottles of wine on the table, then a platter of gutted pheasant lathered with honey, freshly baked bread, roasted plants of all sort, and a bowl of sweet sauce. She pulled up a chair and waited. When Geralt entered, the sorceress gestured to the seat across, but the witcher took his chair beside her. Triss wore an evening gown and he a shirt beneath a jerkin trimmed with gold thread.

"You look lovely." Geralt said, as she rose from her seat and moved the plates and cutlery before him.

"Thank you, Geralt, and you look, lovely. Dinner is served, just for two. The girls are asleep, Rosina is down for the night, and Ciri...well she's gone to see Cerys."

"Couldn't ask for a more perfect evening. Pheasant? Another of Marlene's recipes?"

"No...sorry to disappoint, but it's my own." Triss whispered.

"Hardly a disappointment." Geralt grinned. He cut the thigh and placed it on the sorceress' plate, then served himself the meal she'd prepared.

"You like it?" She whispered.

Geralt nodded to her soft smile. The aroma in the air and the small feast ignited him. Elbows resting on the table, she gazed at the witcher. He took a small cut of meat and placed it at her lips and the sorceress took a bite. She smiled, then poured wine into their goblets.

"According to B.B., this one is a coalesce of pinot noir with a whisper of Riesling, a tinge of Sepremento and White Wolf to intensify the flavor in both. The oak barrels used for fermentation were harvested in Nazair." Triss said, taking a sip as Geralt did the same. "It was made in honor of your daughter, witcher. What should we call it?"

"Exquisite, definitely taste sweeter and get better with time...just like us." He replied. "We could call it Rosina Red...or Little Red?"

"You're a doll when you're being romantic...and I take it you read my letter." Triss smiled, wiping the wine from his lips with her thumb. "Here, try the other. Pinot gris, white wine blended and sweetened with watermelon, honeysuckle and a hit of strawberries. The barrels for this one were harvested in Ofier."

"Delicate...we should call it Zireal White." Geralt mumbled, he took another drink to sample the white wine, with the cut of pheasant. "Or, just Birdie."

"Birdie? No...Ciri will kill us." The enchantress said. She ran her finger across his skin, then held the witcher's hand as she fed her another cut of peasant from his plate. "Be honest, do you like those names? You don't have to agree to them simply because I chose them, you know?

"I'd never do that...they're perfect." Geralt answered. He quaffed two more goblets of wine, as she sipped hers conversing about their day.

"Close your eyes...don't open them until I tell you." Triss whispered, then she blew out the candles to plunge them into a romantic darkness. "Now open. What do you see?"

"My wife." He replied, then leaned across the table. Geralt pushed aside their plates and cutlery, then kissed her. She climbed atop the table on her hands and knees, then pushed him back in his chair and sat astride.

 _ **Midday...Pont Vanis...November 12, 1275…**_

A portal opened between the statue in the front garden and the sorceress Yennefer of Vengerberg emerged. The manor sat nestled in a blanket of deep white snow. Icicles dangled along the edges of the snowy rooftop, each like an ominous winter sword. The windows, like the rooftop, were encased in ice, small rounded circles each, signs of the warmth within. The snow gleamed like a blanket of frozen crystals. She gazed across the open plain and it was covered in snow and ice as far as the eye could see. The wind whispered like a chastised dog. The sorceress felt a powerful constricting magic surrounding the home, and another emitting from the beautiful garden of roses frozen in their winter sleep. Her portal crackled and vanished, the heat rising into the cold air from the many chimneys drew her gaze. The lamps on the porch were lit, the snow on the ground beneath her feet held the footprints of children. At the corner of the manor was a pell, the ground was beaten into a muddy blend and frozen where the witchers had trained.

There were beautiful works of the girls, made from ice and snow with a little sorcery. Yennefer strolled through the ice-covered garden onto the porch, then she opened the door and entered. The fireplace mimicked the warmth of a pleasant summer day. The mantel space held a sword on the wall just above it. Like the study, there were two vases that once held tulips, but now sat empty in the winter. Had it been left to him, Geralt would fill them with Roses of Remembrances. He delved into Triss' scent as soon as she wandered into the parlor, her hands and face were covered in wheat flour. Their home hinted of strawberry essence, beneath the smell of freshly made caramel apples and cakes adorning the table.

"It's good see you again, Geralt. I'd almost begun to miss your..." Yennefer greeted the witcher, who laid on his back, while he rested on the floor, arms behind his head, with Rosina climbing across his chest.

"Greetings." He mumbled, turning his head to look at the magician.

"'Greetings?' Is that all you have for a dear friend, witcher? You look well."

He slipped the sorceress a dull stare, almost unpleasant in its harshness. Rosina paused, she clung to his leg and lifted herself up to stand, then eyed her father with a winsome spark. Her dimpled cheeks became more prominent as she smiled, wanting his approval. She took a few unsteady steps holding his leg and when she fell, he moved to quickly brace her small body before she reached the floor. Her gasping giggles were like audible hugs, wending their way through the wintry air that surrounded the sorceress. Rosina's laughter came in fits and alluring bursts, loud to soft, then nothing, and then back to loud again. She tucked her arms and legs, clawing at his face. Geralt chuckled, ignoring their guests presence thereafter.

"You came. I hope your journey wasn't too troubling." Triss said, then turned her eyes to Yennefer, she had been looking at the witcher and his daughter.

"Can't say it wasn't. I did make a few stops, Kovir is a long way from Skellige." Yennefer replied. She removed the fur shawl from her body, then placed it and her heavy cloak over the back of a chair.

Her eyes swept across the room, on the wall hung the same familiar paintings since last she had visited, but others had joined the decor. The first was of Triss in a gown on a bed with tousled sheets, their daughter sitting astride, her head resting on her mother's breast, arms hugging her side. Rosina's beady witcher eyes seemed focused on the painter as sunlight flooded the scene through the window. The sorceress gazing down at her child partly obscured her own face. Another portrait was of them all amongst the autumn haze, Cirilla's arms were wrapped around her father's neck, Rosina in his arms, Millie lay tucked in the sorceress' lap as Gretka mimicked Cirilla, hugging onto Triss' neck.

"He doesn't want me near him or his daughter." Yennefer whispered.

"You're mistaken. There's a lot happening you aren't privy to, but it isn't in him to hold bitterness. I ought to know, he knows how to let go...he came back to me." Triss said, as Geralt pretended not to listen to their conversation. "He's into his child and nothing will tear him from her, when they get like that."

Cirilla walked into the parlor. She approached and embraced the sorceress in the warmest of hugs, then stepped back. "You came?"

"Yes, evidently Triss needed my help with caring for her daughters." She answered, shifting her hips. "I'm not without my suspicion, but the child has done nothing ill towards me."

Gretka and Millie followed into the parlor in a heated sisterly argument, their faces were covered in flour.

Their locks wild, thick, unruly and untamable. Millie's were tumbled like kelps after a storm. "Liar!" She screamed.

"I'm not a liar, you are!" Gretka replied.

"What happened?" Triss asked.

"She started it!" Gretka answered, then pointed. "Ciri, saw it all."

"Millie?"

"She said you'd let her do the cakes, I said you'd let me because I'm the prettiest." She answered, then pushed her hair from her face with her dirty hands, as both sorceresses cringed watching the girl.

"You're not the prettiest….just the scrawniest and whiniest!" Gretka mumbled, patting her hands together.

"It's not so!"

"Alright, girls, go back and finish up, then off to your baths you both go." Triss said in a soft but commanding voice, ending their quarrel. "Everything is set, Ciri will help you."

"Yes, mother." The tiny voices whispered together.

"Could I do the cake?" Millie asked, her eyes and smile played the enchantress' heart like a lute.

"Alright, you can finish mine and, Gretka, you finish the others."

"Quite the den you've gathered..." Yennefer whispered. They both leaned forward in pleasantries, a kiss on the cheek then the other. Triss held her arms in reserve, they were dirty, with flour. "They call you 'mother'?"

"A title I neither sought nor required." Triss whispered. She turned, Geralt and Rosina were sitting on the floor still, amid play. "Could you help…?"

"Not necessary, I can move my own things." Yennefer replied.

"Well, I've prepared the guest room. Settle in...It's noisy, I know, but these girls are a delight."

"I'll sleep in Cirilla's bedroom, if that's alright."

"It isn't up to me, but I doubt she'd mind." Triss answered, as they made their way to Cirilla's room.

The room was uncomfortably large. It reminded her of Kaer Trolde, with an An Craite round shield hung on the wall, and it's familiar aroma. A portrait of Cirilla wrapped in the arms of the Skelliger Queen graced the wall above the fireplace mantel. The wooden floor was worn, but the dark brown of the old polish still remained. Cerys' blue dress laid rumpled on the pillow, their clothes and boots strewn on the floor. Yennefer gazed at the window, the inner sills held thickets of ice, despite the warmth and crackling blaze of the hearth. Small trinkets graced the dresser and table beside the bed. Cirilla's bedroom was an organized disarray, but Triss had quickly learned not to disturb it save for the occasional removal of clothing from the floor. She took Cirilla and Cerys' garments from the floor, gently placing their boots by the fireplace. Yennefer walked to the bed, then arranged the items on the table, and shifted the bedspread. There were more sheets beneath the duvet, each counterpane heavily bestrewn with ashen and auburn hairs. She reached for the blue dress and fur shawl.

"I wouldn't move those, Yen...unless you wish to see a witcheress throw a tantrum. Her clothes on the floor, sure, but the girls and I learned quickly removing anything on Ciri's bed, or dresser, from where she left them...will upset her. It's gotten worse since Cerys visited...she guards her space like a griffin would her nest."

"Maybe I'll take that guest room after all... Cirilla and Cerys are serious, I take it." Yennefer whispered, stepping back into the corridor as Triss closed the door behind them.

"Ciri is enamored with her and she with our little girl."

"Both caused quite a stir on Ard Skellig when they vanished together."

"Yeah, they spent those few days here. It was my doing, I told her to do something racy and Ciri decided kidnaping the little queen was the answer. Can you believe it? Cerys even decided to fight Geralt for his permission, after he'd already lost to hi daughter."

"And you both approve?"

"Unequivocally. I told you before, I have no intention or desire to stand in their way."

"Triss…"

"If I could be candid, Yennefer. Do not mistake my pleasantness for mere reconciliation, I'm not doing it for you. You aren't here for Geralt, and I'd advise you restrain yourself from interfering in Cirilla's life or she'll resent you." Triss muttered and Yennefer swallowed. She felt her body tremble, but the sorceress did well to nestle her displeasure. "The animus between us doesn't disappear at a moment's notice. I'm not upset, though nor would I expect things to simply be as though nothing has happened. I needed your help, so I asked for it. Had I another viable option, you wouldn't be here."

"Now who's pugnacious?" Yennefer asked sneering. She turned and clenched her jaw. "I'm very aware, and this isn't a ploy to be alone with Geralt."

"Even if it were...amuse me. He's right out there...why don't you come to him tonight? A fair warning..." Triss chuckled, then canted her body, hands on her hips. "I can't promise I won't enjoy your humiliation."

"I'm sure you would…" Yennefer replied with pinched lips. "Sadly, I have no desire to be, nor will I give you the satisfaction."

"Shame." Triss replied. "I thought you'd humor me."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Just a bit…I could not resist, if only for a moment." Triss whispered. She leaned forward, her hand rose to touch Yennefer's face, then they both shared another kiss on the cheek. As simple as it was, it was special in its own unique way and held meaning to both of them. "Thanks for coming."

They both gave a smothered laugh, then Yennefer rolled her eyes in play, muttering an enchantment. A pair of large trunks appeared. They were packed with her personal belongings. Like all her sisters, the enchantress did not travel light. She planted her megascope in the corner beside the window, then opened the larger chest and placed her books atop the table. Together, both sorceresses returned to the parlor. Millie and Gretka had bathed and now readied the table. The sorceresses sat together, a meter from the fireplace. Rosina crawled to Yennefer's, then sat a bear hide's length away as though she were there to inspect her guest. The child's eyes were a shining blue like water. She crawled forward, creeping closer as her mother watched, then held the sorceress' boot and pulled herself up. Yennefer took the girl in her arms and Rosina hastily reached for her hair.

"Careful or she'll pull…" Triss said, just as the child slipped her fingers beneath Yennefer's raven locks. "Too late. She's a thing for pulling on hair. Her father lets her tug on his hair."

"I'd ask where she got it..." Yennefer said, then turned her stare. "But the bed in Kaer Morhen was littered with strands of your hair."

"Yeah? Not surprise, It was my bed, in my bedroom, and you destroyed it. It's past, gone, almost faded from memory. You're not his lover, Yen, remember that."

"Meow, aren't you catty."

"No more than you were, when you and Geralt were steady."

"Come now...did I strike a nerve with your mother, little one? Don't worry, Triss, I meant she got it from you and her father. His hair was mingled with yours, after all."

Yennefer held the child for awhile longer, then kissed her forehead and laced her on the floor when she'd lost interest in the sorceress. Rosina crawled to her mother, then to her father. She stopped in the middle of the warm floor, then drifted to an exhaustive sleep, clutching the wooden horse Cirilla had made and her blanket.

"She sleeps." Triss chuckled. "Look at your child, Geralt. Like you, she could sleep anywhere."

"Like her mother, doesn't need a bed." He mumbled.

"Please, don't remind me." Triss smiled, then she rose from her chair.

"Girls! Did you run your paws in my thing?!" Cirilla shouted as she entered the parlor. Millie and Gretka rushed to her side, grabbing onto her thigh playfully.

"Did ye bring that woman again?"

"Blandishment won't save you, I know Rosi didn't do it...look at her, she's asleep. Besides, she's a bit more cataclysmic, always trying to put my things in the fire."

"We didn't do it, Ciri!" Millie replied. "We played hide and seek in there and climbed in your bed, but we touched naught, I swear it!"

"Eh, alright..."

"They're telling the truth. I moved your things before Triss could warn me."

"I'm sorry, baby girl. I told Yennefer about ye and yer birdie sneaking here and eloping between the sheets."

"Wonderful! I'll be hiding for the foreseeable future..." Cirilla replied. "'Ye'...'yer'...'birdie', must you taunt me?"

"I'm only teasing ye, love, but I couldn't resist. Look how flushed your face is." Triss chuckled.

"Say something, Geralt." Cirilla pleaded. "Eh 'eloping'...Cerys and me aren't wedded yet."

"Oh my, 'yet' she says..." Triss gasped.

"It's not hard to perceive, Ciri. When you and Cerys went… how did Triss put it...'eloping', the druid Ermion called me." Yennefer slipped a smile. "Cerys' shieldmaidens grew frantic. There were traces of your magic everywhere and her bedchambers are littered with your things. What were you doing?"

"Eloping." Cirilla answered abruptly. She turned towards Geralt as the witcher grinned. "What are you grinning at?"

"'Birdie' who'd come up with a moniker like, that save for you?" He mumbled.

"I see." Cirilla squinted her eyes. "I'll get you back...all of you."

"I need to finish with these girls, and you have things to do, Geralt. Excuse us, Yen." Triss said.

 *****][*****

It was mid-afternoon when they finished. They tidied the kitchen together, before sitting at the table for a small feast of duck confit, gutted fish, rillettes, and honey croissants. They had made cookies, chocolate souffle, tarte-tatin, and flamiche, which she served as dessert with red wine sent from their vineyard. The girls engorged themselves on sweets. Triss ran a tepid bath for Gretka, then another for herself and Millie. The tub was fashioned in marble, a large sculpted basin shaped like an elven bath. She sat with Millie between her legs, then soaked the girl and lathered her body and hair with a sweet smelling oil.

"You're taking the girls with you?" Triss asked, raising her hands to call him to her.

"Need some mending on mine and Ciri's swords, then convince the armorer craft a new crossbow."

"You have coin, he'll be convinced when you unfurl your purse strings."

"Make it sound as if we're wealthy."

"We aren't poor, witcher."

"Hmm, thought about buying a few things before we leave Pont Vanis. The quiet will give me a chance to think."

"And Ciri?"

"Sitting with Yennefer, talking under wine. I'll let you finish here." Geralt answered.

"Rosi's still curled up on the floor asleep?"

"Draped a blanket over, but left her there. She's exhausted, couldn't bring myself to wake her yet." He mumbled, then turned to leave, but the sorceress held his hand, tilted her head and coaxed his lips to hers. Millie strained her neck, she raised her head against Triss' body looking up at them, as the enchantress' wet hands traced Geralt's face.

"Wake her, or she won't sleep tonight and you'll deal with her." Triss whispered. "If she starts to cry, lightly dip her fingers in honey and let her slurp it, or just bring her here, she could use a bath."

"I could use a bath."

"You'll get your chance."

He eyed the enchantress, then let her return to their bath. When they finished, she tucked both girls in a velvet pants, short hip-length tunic-dresses layered with thick fur trimmed capes that hung below the knee. They waited in the parlor until Geralt joined them. The witcher also wore a cloak, atop a light armor made of mail and beautifully woven leather. Affixed to his back were swords he'd removed from their stand in the study. Millie sat in the chair swinging her feet covered in long boots made of thick hide and fur. The icy rains had stopped, the sun sat high in the sky though its warmth was as elusive as a full day in the harsh winter months.

Geralt quietly slipped away with Millie and Gretka, but not before stopping to take Rosina into his arms. He placed her in her mother's and whispered goodbye. Her face curled in a frown, she clutched her fingers, gazing at his back, her soft whines brought the witcher back to his child. He touched her forehead, then nose, and Rosina grabbed his fingers. Geralt kissed her face in the rarest display of his deep affection for his child, then walked to and opened the door, saying nothing else. Their short journey wasn't a quiet one. He walked on the path between the plains of white with the girls at his side. The frozen trees held long hanging icicles. There was nothing the mind could cling to save their soft voices, so he listened. Millie and Gretka ran ahead, curling their shawls across their neck and faces, before pulling their hats over their ears.

"Stay close to the path." Geralt ordered.

"Yes, witcher." They both shouted their responses. He could hear their heartbeats beneath the soft gusts that whirled the snow in the distance.

"Come on, Millie."

"I'm waiting for Geralt, Gretka."

The lights from the burning braziers and lamps on the city walls hung like dim fireflies amidst the haze. Millie twirled her body to gaze at the trails they had made in the snow. She waited until he passed her, then took the witcher's hand, gazing back at their footprints side by side.

"Come and see the city lights!" Gretka called to her sister, and Millie looked to Geralt for his permission. He nodded and the girl ran forward. She swatted small flakes of snow like pesky insects, then stood beside Gretka to watch the lights of Pont Vanis.

"First time to the city?" Geralt asked.

"Mmhmm." They both nodded. Geralt knelt beside them.

"It's so big..." Millie whispered. "Are we going there?"

"Yeah."

Millie and Gretka took the witcher's hands and together they followed the path that wound like a serpent across the land. When they reached the top of the hill, the structures clustered together beneath the snow, drew nearer like the mountains. Smoke bellowed above the rooftops from chimneys, a thick fog hung above as they entered the city and made for the armourer and then the blacksmith. Slowly, as the day neared its end and darkness approached, he'd been swayed to visit the dollmaker. Millie trailed behind, sluggish, her eyes flickered drowsily as a wave of somnolence washed over her. She felt the stinging pain in her legs. She was exhausted, and they had barely left the city center. She stopped, yawned, rubbing her face, when Geralt swooped her off her feet.

"You alright?" Geralt asked.

"I'm tired...and my feet hurt, father." Millie whispered. She clutched his neck, rested her head on his shoulder, and wrapped her legs around him and quickly drifted to sleep in his arms.

"Gretka?" The witcher called.

"My tummy hurts, but I'm fine." She whispered, then hurried forward.

"We'll be home soon. Triss will look at you."

He carried Millie the long way back to their home with Gretka close by his side. The freezing chill in the air brought a crispness to the thin layer of ice on the path that crunched loudly under their feet. They'd returned amid the gibbous moonlight illuminating the snow covered landscape, and the same bare winter trees that dotted the plains now stood like ominous statues in the darkness. They entered the parlor with one child asleep, her legs hanging lazily and Gretka clutching the witcher's cloak. Rosy red cheeks and cold lips, she hugged the enchantress, then removed her warm hat, gloves and cape. Triss ruffled the girl's hair with her finger.

"Let me see your face." The sorceress said. She held Gretka's cheeks, her warm hands made the girl smile and clutch her wrist. "Get ready for bed."

"I'm not sleepy."

"Well, it's late, Gretka."She whispered, then bent forward and kissed her cheek. "Good night."

"Alright..." Gretka mumbled. She placed her arms around the sorceress' waist and buried her face against her chest.

"Stop staring at me like that, Geralt… You should come and sit with us after you get Millie in bed." Triss whispered. He'd protest, but the witcher knew the sorceress' words weren't a simple request. She nudged him as he walked by her with Millie in his arms. Geralt took Millie to their bedroom and placed her in bed atop the duvet. He removed her cape, hat, gloves and furry boots, then threw a piece of wood into the fireplace. He mumbled goodnight, but Gretka had fallen asleep. The witcher went to the study to remove his armor before returning to the parlor.

"The girls are down. Gretka fell asleep the moment she laid down." Geralt said, he had entered quietly. He walked towards Triss and she turned. He pushed her hair aside and slid his hand down her nape before she could speak. His lips found hers as he mumbled. "Rosi?"

"Your little girl is asleep. Ciri put her to bed moments before you returned."

Geralt turned to Yennefer gazing out the window and spoke. "Settling in nicely?"

"Can't complain, Geralt, considering the circumstances." Yennefer replied. Both enchantresses were standing goblets in hand, focused on the icy rains beginning to fall. "It's late. I'm weary, the wine is taking hold, and your husband's returned, Triss...I imagine you'd both want the evening alone."

"That man is about to go to his daughter's bedroom. He'll sit there, watching her sleep, and if I don't collect him he'll likely spent the night at her side and pay no attention to me." Triss replied. Geralt's eyes met hers and she grinned. "But I have my ways of prying him back to me."

"Good night, Triss, and thanks for the chat, it was lovely." Yennefer whispered. "Geralt."

"Thanks for coming, Yennefer." He mumbled. "Oh, it gets cold in the guest room if the fireplace burns out, you should add more logs to it. Triss and I spent a night in there once and woke with frost in the air."

"Don't mention it, and thank you for that vivid picture and advice, witcher." Yennefer replied. She took a few steps, bent forward and placed the goblet on the table, then stood.

"I'll be in Rosi's bedroom." Geralt said and waited.

"Come to me upstairs when you're done. I have a bit of work to catch up on." Triss replied.

Yennefer had retreated to her quiet place in the guest room after an evening of wine and friendly chatter, leaving them alone. Triss went to the library upstairs, where she dove into her work, and Geralt slipped into Rosina's bedroom, as was his routine. Just before the moon rose highest amidst the snowy skies, the witcher went upstairs to his sorceress. He paused at the door, then leaned against the post when she shifted her eyes from the parchment before her. Triss was standing beside the frozen window, wearing a thick soft robe. She'd spun completely when he reached her. His presence dominated the space between them. Geralt placed his left hand high on the wall, then slid his finger down her shoulders and forearm, relieving her of the parchment. He'd unlaced her robe before the scroll fell to the floor, revealing nothing save her body beneath. She let her robe slip and fall to the floor, then carefully removed his clothes, before eagerly leaping on him in a fervent kiss. Naked, they crashed against the shelf, tossing books to the floor amid her laughter.

"You were harsh to your guest before I left..." He mumbled between kisses and nips.

"You heard that, huh? I got a bit carried away..." She smiled. "I could pretend everything is resolved...Want me to be more pleasant?"

"You don't need to read my mind to know my answer." Geralt said, then disappeared below.

She massaged the back of his neck, leaning against bookshelf. Her fingers jolted and fired his flesh. His head between her legs, Triss' knees buckled in series, but the witcher propped her up with his shoulders and face. He drove upward into her, forcing a ragged scream that woke the girls, as she arched her back and pushed herself onto his mouth. In his lustful embrace, she smacked her palm against his back, clawing at his flesh. His calloused hands felt like beach sand to her body. She tugged on his hair when that feeling finally subsided and he lifted his eyes in a grin.

"What are you grinning at?" The enchantress asked.

"You're pulling on my hair." He replied.

"What of it?" She hissed dismissively, then unraveled his hair from her fingers pulling her body away, but Geralt grabbed her.

He crouched over her naked body, ogling her breasts and his gesture made her heart race. She'd wriggled free, but Geralt pinned the sorceress' hands at her back, his mouth on hers. He moved down and kissed her chest.

"Let me go."

"No." The witcher mumbled. He lifted and placed her on the edge of the old escritoire, where she slipped free, twisting their bodies so he'd rest against it.

Triss kissed the hollow of his navel and felt his belly harden against her lips, before moving lower. Everything about his body was familiar. Whatever she'd did, stirred him into deep loud moans.

"Damn, Triss!" He gasped, knocking over the triplet of lit candles, plunging them into darkness, save the moonlight that crept through the window.

She pressed her hand on his chest raking her fingernails against his belly to keep Geralt off balance so he could not grasp her hair. The witcher gave out a wail, a nonsensical series of agonized grunts, as he gripped the edge of the escritore, her hands sent a shiver down his spine. Geralt ran his hand along his sweat-covered brow, then tucked his hair back as the enchantress nibbled her finger, pressing her own lips. He grabbed her waist and brought her back to his lips, turning their bodies so she now sat on the escritoire. Triss gazed at the witcher's face and he smiled ever so softly. Geralt kissed her, she felt his hand tightly gripping her neck, it felt painful, but good. His fingers tangled her locks as he drew her mane like a duvet around him, just as a child would to escape the darkness. He took her gently, cautiously at first, until it wasn't enough and the enchantress railed. They crashed onto the table, then he lifted her and they tumbled against the bookshelves, making love.

"We'll wake everyone."

"I don't fucking care, Geralt!" She whispered against his lips.

"I love you, Triss." He mumbled raggedly.

"Say it again." She replied., then kissed him. "Tell me again, but just whisper it."

He did, then grabbed her below the knee and lifted her high. He kissed her back, holding their laced fingers against the wall. Her neck had marks from his fingers, his back and chest were littered with marks, like the claws of a feline. He kissed her neck and shoulders. The enchantress' soft cries and Geralt's deep raspy moans echoed throughout their homes and all could hear them.

"Let me make love to you again." He mumbled.

"Why don't you initiate, witcher?" Triss replied.

Geralt listened, he made love to the sorceress twice more, and when they finished, they laid together on the floor, her robe barely covering their bodies. Triss cradled his head to her breasts. Her mind wandered until sleep, and they were woken by Cirilla in the morning.

"Oh, no...we fell asleep." The sorceress whispered when she opened her eyes. "Geralt, wake up. We need to get back to our bedroom before—"

"Oh, yes. Don't you have a bed for that? Or did you not make it that far?" Cirilla, laughed, then waved to them as she closed the door behind her. "Good luck waking him..."

 *****][*****

Triss slipped from him while the witcher still slept. His heart thumped slowly, his breaths were shallow and sweet. His face was plastered in peaceful slumber, the muscles in his cheeks made the same subtle movements as their child when she slept. The sorceress stepped across his body and felt Geralt's hand creep up her calf and legs.

"Come back to bed." He murmured.

"Go back to sleep…" Triss whispered into his ear, going to her knees, then kissing his face and hand.

A flick of her wrist, a duvet appeared and she placed it across him, propping his head like a child on a pillow, then robed herself to quietly slip downstairs. Gretka and Millie sat quietly. Cirilla had brewed a warm drink that made their home smell of honey and spices, and the enchantress took a cup.

"What's wrong, Millie?"

"Naught."

"She heard you make funny noises, like you were crying. Did Geralt hurt you?" Gretka said, as they sat at the table.

"Such questions...I wonder, did he hurt you?" Cirilla teased.

"No, it's...complicated."

"Uh huh." Cirilla raised her eyebrows. "Truly?"

"Ciri, stop it." Triss replied. "Girls, when two people love each other...things like that happen. Geralt and I were simply...training"

"'Training'? Is that all you could think off?"

"Is that so? Tis why he's not woken yet, because he's weary, mother?" Millie whispered, coyly.

"Training? You mean like Ciri and the red-haired lassie?" Gretka asked, and Cirilla averted her gaze to laugh quietly.

"Ciri?!"

"What? I didn't say it."

"They saw you and Cerys? Eh, yes, Gretka, that's one explanation...but he spent the night caring for your baby sister."

"But she's awake." Gretka said. "I'm not gullible. You love 'im, and when mommys and daddys love each other, they make noises at night."

"It's difficult to explain, but...yes." Triss said softly, returning to her warm drink.

"Oh, well..." Gretka said, "Come on, Millie, let go play a bit."

 _Certainly, didn't think we were that loud._ She smiled, taking another sip from her cup.

Geralt woke from a heavy sleep recalling his dream. The coolness of the air and her scent, that sweet smell, the subtle savor of her body, so faint he'd take deep whiffs of her pillow to calm him through an unfamiliar nightmare. In his dream, he was robbed of her. Faces flooded his memory, yet he could not recall their names even as his subconscious mind told him they were the most important. In waking, he recalled his nightmare, an unsettling fear coursed through him, the floor beneath him was damp with cool sweat.

 _Triss gone...? A dream. I couldn't remember her name, but her scent..._ Geralt thought. He dragged his hand along the floor beside him, searching. _She's awake. Damn, I miss her already. Am I holding on too tightly? Ciri, Rosi, Millie, Gretka..No, I need to hold on tighter._ The witcher stood, then massaged the back of his neck. He fastened the buckle on his shirt and pulled the strings in his pants taut.

"Woman's blood...young...her..." He mumbled, halting at the base the stairs. _The scent traced from the parlor to the girls' room. There, a drop on the floor beside the door. Menses, damn...remember when Ciri first had hers. I should get Triss._

Millie halted her play when Geralt entered the room. His eyes went to Gretka laying on the bed curled in fetal.

"Forgive me, I didn't meant to." She whispered, softly crying.

"To grow up? Gretka…"

"Stay away!"

"Did you tell Ciri or Triss?" The witcher asked, moving closer to her bedside.

"No! Please, don't tell her! Ciri will laugh at me, and Triss would be angry."

"They won't laugh...they knows how this feels."

"Are you nervous, father? Can we call you 'father'?" Millie whispered. She'd climbed on the bed near her sister.

"Mmhmm...and Triss will help, she's familiar with what to do."

"She'll be angry, I soiled me dress with blood and hid it..." Gretka murmured. She lifted her body and wrapped her arms around his neck. "...me tummy hurts..."

"I..." Geralt mumbled, gentle running his hand up her back. He pushed her hair aside, she was sweaty and febrile. "I'll get Triss."

"Please, don't go!" Gretka pleaded. She took his hand, squeezing when the witcher laid her back on the bed.

"It's not a big deal. I remember when Ciri got hers at Kaer Morhen, Triss was there to help." Geralt replied.

"She still gets it? It never goes away?!"

"Uh, never goes away." He said and Gretka gasped in panic. "Calm down, let me get Triss. She knows more about these things."

After he'd convinced the girl, Geralt went to the parlor to fetch Triss. He halted in the arch, watching them. The windows were cracked open to let in the morning air, the fireplace burned hot to tepid the cold against his skin. The sorceress rose from her seat and walked to him. Cirilla and Yennefer remained at the table conversing over morning pastries. Despite the aroma of pleasant scents in the air, croissants, tarts and exquisite honey, Geralt found hers and nestled himself deep in it. He felt the enchantress' hand on his face, her fingers ran down his brow to his lips as he took a deep breath.

"Something wrong, Geralt?" She asked. "Didn't sleep well?"

"Was pleasant, until you left…"

"Dreams, again?"

"Unpleasant…but it's not important right now."

"I thought your dreams of me were always pleasant, witcher?" Triss smiled when he took a handful of her robe, pressing his hand against her side.

"Everyday I wake up in our bed with you at my side, but…this one was different. No memories, of anyone."

"That won't happen again, Geralt." She whispered.

"What happened? Didn't get enough during the night after redecorating the furniture?" Cirilla said to them, laughing. Her face soon grew firm and serious as Triss frowned.

"It won't happen again, Geralt."

"Yeah...Gretka, uh..." He mumbled, looking away. "She needs you. She's in pain and she's...bleeding. Her womanly...you know..."

 _He mentions that now? I see why she was so cranky._ "Still don't know what to do, witcher?" Triss said. She placed her cup in his hand and hurried past him. "What will you do when Rosi comes of age?"

"You're her mother, she'll have you."

"Keep everyone away, Gretka and I need to be alone. When we're ready, she'll come out."

Triss left the witcher and others in the parlor. As she entered the bedroom, Gretka began to cry. She hid her body beneath the duvet, as Millie tried to comfort her. The enchantress walked over silently, then drew a chair near and took her seat.

"I'm dirty." Gretka mumbled from beneath the sheets.

"No, you're just becoming a young woman."

"Are you angry?"

"Certainly not. This is a very special moment, and I get to share it with you, Gretka. So many young girls share these moments with their mother. Ciri and I..."

"Did you share it with your mommy?" Millie asked and the enchantress smiled.

"It's ancient history now..."

"For someone so ancient, you look beautiful." Geralt's voice echoed from behind her.

"Your compliments are always lovely, Geralt." Triss replied. She gazed over her shoulder and Geralt held Rosina in his arms. "Bring my baby here and let me give her a kiss… Now, please take Millie so Gretka and I can be alone."

"Let's go, father." Millie's words drew the enchantress' gaze. She chuckled when the girl took Geralt by the hand and they left together.

"Let's get you cleaned up and you can rest a while." Triss said to Gretka. "You've no reason to ever be afraid. You can come to me whenever something troubles you, no matter what it is, I'll always be there to listen."

"Millie was crying when she woke, she thinks you're leaving us with that woman. Don't deny it, I heard you speaking."

"You and your sisters will call her 'Lady Yennefer'…she'll care for you girls until Geralt and I return. You and Millie will be on your best behavior."

"Why are you leaving us?"

"I'll never leave you. It's true, Geralt and I will be away for a while, but never too far. I don't want any harm to come to my girls, so I have to go. You're all too young to understand." _This time I'm fighting for my family, for you..._

"Why does it hurt so much? Will it last forever?"

"No, it'll last a few days, but it'll return each month like the coming of the new moon, but never so pleasant. When a girl reaches a certain age, she becomes a woman. This is all part of that step to becoming a woman."

"Then I don't want to be a woman!" Gretka grumbled and Triss chuckled quietly.

She ran a cool bath for the girl, then removed her dress and soiled clothes. Triss coaxed Gretka, sharing the most intimate memories of her experiences to help her understand her own body. After her bath, the sorceress made a brew to soothe her, then they climbed into bed. She formed Gretka's hair into a single plait. Reassured, the girl leaned her body on the enchantress'. She closed her eyes to sleep, and in the moment they'd bonded.

"Someday, you'll find your love, perhaps marry and have children. Maybe you'll have this very conversation with your daughters someday."

"Or do you want me to have a daughter? But I'm a daughter..."

"No, I meant...what I want most of all is for you girls to be safe and happy. Please, Gretka…" Triss said, wiping her cheek.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Your eyes...you're crying." She replied, placing her hand on the sorceress' cheeks.

"No, it's just...it isn't easy to say goodbye to you girls. I want these next few days to be meaningful, okay?" Triss whispered, then wiped her face and kissed Gretka's.

"No goodbye. You promised not to leave us." Gretka said, tightly wrapping her arms around the sorceress' waist. Tears swelled in the enchantress eyes again, and rolled down her cheeks anew.

 *****][*****

 _ **November 16, 1275...Pont Vanis...A Few Days Later...**_

The day was young, the air bone-chilled. Nearby, her sisters had arrived and they all sat around the table. Their home was alive with the sounds of laughter, their friends had come to visit one more time before their journey east. The enchantress had opened the finest wines. Cirilla sat against the wall, a cup in hand, wearing the armor Triss had commissioned for her. A breastplate shielded her down just below her ribs. Leather belts attached a woven leather collar that held her swords fastened. The witcheress' shoulders were protected with scaled spaulders. A fitted mail dress extended an inch above her knees, clutching her forearms, wrists, and hips. Her waist was wrapped in taut leathers, laced on each side and fastened with buttons. A small pouch on her right hip and witcher hooks on her left. A gauntlet of leather and steel inners on Cirilla's right hand was fastened by three leather straps and ring buckles. Another of steel on her left, encased her arm elbow to wrist. Her fingers and thumbs protrude through the gloves of her gauntlets, her mail dress was flanked by a long leather skirt on the side of each leg.

"This is nice, isn't it?" Cirilla said. When she spoke, even from afar, Geralt could smell her chosen drink.

"I came to see this little love before we go." The sorceress Keira Metz replied. She kissed the Rosina on her cheeks and made her chuckle. She grabbed onto the sorceress' dress in an effort to climb, then reached her hand forward, touching her lips. She giggled loudly to Keira's kisses.

"Come here, Rosi." The enchantress Margarita Laux Antille said and the girl outstretched her hands. The sorceress took the child and kissed her forehead. Both smiled eagerly as she bounced her body as if dancing to the sorceress' soft tones.

Her mother Triss Merigold stood by the window, a goblet in hand, lost in her own thoughts as she looked out into the distance. She wore a blue gown made of brocade, velvet, fustain, and silk against her skin. It's high-neck collar silhouette embodied a confident, independent woman. A form-hugging upper bodice, with a low waist, the enchantress' gown accentuated her body while revealing no part of her skin. A wide skirt, the shoulders, cuffs and hem were bordered with brown fur. There was a slit in the sleeves so her hands could protrude. She wore a small belt, fingerless lace velvet glovettes that stretched the entire length of her arms, matching the delicate hand-embroidered floret patterns which brought attention to her bosom and small waist. Her neck held her most precious jewelry, a witcher's medallion, her fingers were adorned with rings the witcher had given her to profess his love. Her fiery mane lay loosely tamed and fastened up, auburn strands and tresses kissed her shoulders and neck.

Geralt wore his wolven armor, a beautifully crafted witcher's suit made of leather dyed black and red. An inner jacket of thick fabric, woven atop a mail, rested beneath an outer jacket of red dyed leather. Belts with polished buckles were fastened across his chest, one securing vials of potions and the other a pair of silver and steel blades on his back. The witcher's milk-white hair was tied in a ponytail with a red cord that belong to the enchantress, loose strands of hair hung across the hard inner and outer collars of his armor. His leather boots extended just below the knee, steel guards covered the front quarter, two buckles fastened the sides. He'd removed his gloves and tucked them inside his armor.

"You look beautiful." He mumbled and Triss felt the witcher's hands on her side just as his voice took her gaze from the world outside. She turned, his eyes were worried, but the witcher hid them well with a faint crooked smile. "What is it?"

"Can we talk?

"Mmhmm."

"There's something I'd like to say, before I am too overwhelmed to look into your eyes." She whispered and he placed his mug on the windowsill. "So many things I want to say to you, Geralt, but they're our pillow talk."

"A small town where everybody knows everybody, I'd listen to the clinking of your vials, we'd be surrounded by children...I remember that night. Look around, Triss, we have those things. I've lived a good life with few regrets...and you are not one of my many mistakes..." He said to distract her muddled mind.

"Geralt...I have no idea what the outcome of this war will be. When this is all over, will they erect another obelisk on a hill somewhere to celebrate the heroes of this war? Will my name inscribed on it? The thought of you visiting my remains while you walk the path with our girls haunts me..."

"Stop it! This isn't Sodden, you're stronger, you have more reasons to come back to me and more than one reason to fight." Geralt said, stepping closer.

The enchantress pressed her back against the wall and he stole the space between them so their bodies would touch. Geralt took her goblet of juice and placed it on the windowsill beside his mug.

"What do want, witcher?" She asked in a whisper.

"Your smile." He whispered back.

"It's difficult to smile, and even more difficult to say what needs to be said. I don't want you to lose this...who you are." Triss answered as she pulled on his shirt and leaned her head against the wall to look into his eyes.

"This is who we are, Triss. Talk to me...you always did before."

"You need to be prepared to let me go..."

"No!"

"If the worst happens, you must."

"I can't... I'm not ready, I'll never be..." Geralt mumbled.

"Geralt…"

"Please…"

He grabbed her waist, those protesting lips were a doorway to her deepest desires that went unsaid, their softness brought him comfort, a fierce passion and promises of sweetness to come. He would not have them speak of her end or of a moment when she was no more. The enchantress tipped toe, their hands entwined as she scratched his nape. Her fingers clawed at his flesh, eagerly fighting to contain that sensual intoxicating state their minds had drifted to.

"What now?" She whispered as they parted.

"Now I'm gonna kiss you again." He told her and she smiled.

"You do know you have a bedrooms for that sort of thing, right?" Keira's voice interrupted their enthralling embrace.

"If you're by my side, the world can plough itself!" Geralt mumbled in a deep voice. "Has to be a future for us after this, one I can survive. You gone is not the future I imagined."

"I know, but that may be the future we face." Triss whispered.

"Forgive me, Triss, your daughter wants you." Margarita said, placing Rosina down on the floor.

Rosina stood, she held out her arms, then slowly sat on the floor and crawled to her parents. Geralt took his daughter into his arms.

"Don't leave us!" Millie suddenly pleaded. The girl's cries silenced the room and Cirilla quickly stood to go to her side. "Please, don't go, mommy, please...you promise!"

"No, Millie, I'll never leave you girls. Come here." Triss said, hugging them and wiping her teary eyes. She held Millie in a tight embrace, and when they parted, Cirilla took her and sat.

"Are you alright?" He mumbled.

"No."

"Triss..."

"Geralt, I can't..." She whispered, her eyes swelled and the sorceress felt her body weaken. "I thought I could, I thought it'd be easy to leave them. I told myself I am going to fight so my girls could be safe. I am so afraid...I can't leave them, I can't leave Rosi here."

Keira rose from her seat and took Rosina from her father. He went to Triss' side, and when the witcher touched her face, he felt his hand warm with the sorceress' tears.

"It's not befitting a sorceress to cry." He said and she smiled.

"I'm holding on, Geralt...barely, but I am clutching this life we've made."

He gazed at her, eyes sunken. They had gathered in the parlor and said their goodbyes. Triss had already spoken to each of the girls. She'd left their bedroom in tears, then walked to the window where Geralt now held her. He was gentle, his face hardened, worried, and almost solemn in his affections. His hands and fingers cupped her face.

"I won't lose you to this war!" Geralt growled so loud everyone heard it, and they did, even the sorceress Yennefer of Vengerberg.

He wiped her eyes, then walked away. The witcher would say nothing else. He opened the door, his steps to the old tree were long and weighted by his own thoughts, each heavy as though the world were pressing down on him. Triss knew he needed her comfort and she his. She went to him beneath the old tree. His right hand around her shoulders, his left clutching her right, he kissed her softly as soon as she was within his grasp. Their lips lingered in an eternity of kisses, until the witcher was calm enough to speak.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think I am always looking forward to improving my writing and ideas.**

* * *

 **If my story offends your CANON, I DON'T CARE.** See my profile and read my first rule. Don't like it? Too bad. This story was written for people who enjoy creativity, people like me. **If I hurt your feelings by doing certain things in this story, just remember, you are free to go and read something else.** I know it's a surprise to you but its true. **Cheers**

* * *

 **To all my readers/followers, New and Old. Please see my profile for announcement.**


	31. The Burdens We Bear

**Chapter 31** : **The Burdens We Bear**

 _ **November 16, 1275...Evening...**_

They had ridden during the evening and into the night, traveling north towards the mountains. Morning greeted them and night fell quickly in the northern countryside. The brilliant hues of colors faded, leaving a dull blackened canvas dotted with stars. The landscape stretched before them, divine in its serenity. The ground beneath their feet, slept in a frigid quilt of white as far as the eye could see. The roads narrowed, the paths twist and turned, no part of it was the same. Triss and the witchers hurried through the countryside, the warm lights peeking from windows in towns along the way recalled feelings of warmth and home, inviting a deep yearning she could not quench. The air was cold, boughs of sparse trees dotting the dale shimmered with frost and ice beneath the moonlight spilling from the night sky and soaking the land in beautiful soft rays. They rode abreast along the wagon path with Geralt to her left. Ahead, the enchantress watched Cirilla's horse digging its hooves in the wheel trails of a wagon that was far ahead along the narrow path.

The witcheress had galloped in the lead until she joined them, placing the sorceress and her mare Broggha in the middle. It had grown quieter, save for the soft winds blowing during the early morning hours; Triss' shawl and cape smelled of honey where Rosina's hands had clung to her before they'd departed. She clutched to the scent, wrapping herself in it. Just ahead, Geralt turned onto a small path that halted. A cave had appeared, almost growing from the countryside. The lush woody evergreen plants that concealed the jagged entrance had withered with the winter, replaced by frost. The snow had melted, laying an icy covering on the ground at the mouth of the cavern. Moonlight splashed down on them in a white-silvery shade, bathing them. The enchantress had left their daughters with a heavy heart, but Cirilla was still beside them. Geralt leapt from his horse, then lit two small torches just inside the entrance of the cavern wall. He trudged ahead as though he had visited the place before.

"Wait here." The witcher commanded.

"You don't know what you'll find in there." Triss replied. The sorceress had her own commanding voice. "We've been in too many caves together where some nekker, or something worse, always surprises us. This looks like the perfect home for an ice troll."

Cirilla chuckled as they both climbed from their horse. "Nothing lives in there, save a few worms and birds."

"Geralt, be careful."

"Oh I'll be careful too, just in case you're wondering. I'll watch out for your precious Geralt."

"Ciri...both of you be careful in there."

"Mmhmm." Cirilla smiled, glanced at the sorceress over her shoulder… "We rested here before, … at least, I think it's the same cave. It was much greener back then."

"Doesn't matter, you don't know what manner of creature's made this their home for the winter. Be careful, both of you." The sorceress said and Cirilla drew her sword to follow.

"Mind the horses, we'll be back shortly." She said.

The inners of the cavern was large enough for all of them, even their mares; a chiseled structure braced by trestles for a quarry that had long been abandoned before it bore any riches or ores. Down below, a deep turquoise pool of water showed the reflection of the cavern ceiling. Damp and moist, the cave held a warmth unlike the frigid winter air outside. Larvae of glowworms hung their luminescent blue silk like threads from the walls above. Cirilla returned to the entrance and collected the horses, but the enchantress stayed to be alone with her thoughts. When the witcheress entered with the reins in her grasp, Geralt's eyes questioned and she nodded, canting her head to answer his unvoiced query.

"The pond looks inviting... Triss could use a bath later." He mumbled to himself, unaware Cirilla was still listening.

"Water is frigid, maybe she could heat it a bit for the two of you."

"It'd be nice...wait, what?"

"Eh...why don't you admit it. You want to jump in with Triss. Go on, take a plunge in together and you'll see how cold it is. Keep the noise subtle...I intend to sleep once I've watered the horses." Cirilla replied. She needed not say what must be done, but she would. "Triss is out there...she grows even more restless when you show you're worried."

"Hmm...I know. Before, I used to worry about you...whenever you were far. Now I feel the same about Rosi...even Millie and Gretka."

"It's never easy...it'll never be easy, but you haven't got time to be neutral, tenderhearted or chivalrous. Do whatever you must to keep her safe, I know I wouldn't hesitate. There's only one side and that is her side. Triss has got powerful enemies; now they're your enemies...and your foes are her foes." Cirilla mumbled. She yawned, stretched her arms, then gave him a second glance. "I'm off to bed, stop standing there with your eyes on the ground...you look silly."

When she finished watering and brushing their manes, the witcheress unbuckled her swords, then carefully placed them beside her bedroll. She removed her cape, waved her hand so he'd turn away, then quickly removed her armor and donned her lover's woolen gambeson to keep warm. She clutched a checkered shawl bearing Clan an Craite color.

"You can turn back now." Cirilla said. She sat on her bed mat, the scent in the air around her was no longer hers alone and the witcher noticed.

"Cerys' dress?" He asked.

"Mmhmm." She answered.

"Does it help? Seems you took everything she wore when she visited."

"It's a pale substitute, but it helps when I long for her...though I'd much rather have her beside me. We all have someone to cling to, Geralt. You carry Triss' tippet wrapped around your neck beneath your cloak, doused in her fragrance, don't you?" Cirilla whispered, then curled her weary body down on the bedroll. "You carry that pouch, but there's naught in it save letters from her, creased and folded again and again. Why is that?"

"Someone to cling to." Geralt answered.

"Good night, father."

"Mmhmm. Goodnight, Ciri." Geralt mumbled. He'd whispered his reply, then looked towards the mouth of the cavern.

The witcher pushed a pile of wood together, then lit a small fire with a sign to keep them warm. He unfurled their bedrolls, spreading the enchantress atop his, whilst Cirilla looked on. Geralt walked to where his lover and wife Triss Merigold stood, gazing out at the stars. The winds kissed her face, the harsh cold bit at her skin through her thick cloak.

"A bezant and a story for your thoughts?" He mumbled quietly.

"Are you stalking me, wolf?" The sorceress whispered. She reached behind without looking back. It wasn't the sounds of his almost silent footsteps but his words that forewarned her to the witcher's company. Geralt took the sorceress' hand, his were rough, calloused like grains of sand. He pulled her into his body and she wrapped his cloak around them. The heat from his flesh mingled with hers as they both stood there in and almost endless silence. "Tell me a story, witcher, but nothing you say will take my mind from our child and those girls..."

"Can you recall the night we spent beside the stream that runs through the middle of our vineyard? Morning came and the hands almost caught us nude. Your illusion shrouded their eyes with magic. You weren't certain they hadn't see us...but I asked and made love to you right as the sun came up around us. You promised to bath in the stream with me, but B.B. heard us; he found our clothes..." Geralt murmured, recalling a moment they had shared so long ago before their journey to Kovir.

 _I remember, I'd never forget that._ "There aren't any unfrozen streams nearby, lover. Come...I want to fall asleep holding you in my arms." Triss answered, then she turned to walk away.

Her sudden piercing scream signaled their fall. Every muscle in his body knotted as his mind flooded in recognition that he would fall. Geralt tried to pry his hand from hers so she would not share his plight, but the enchantress instinctively tightened her grip to hold them steady. She felt her feet slipped, now they were falling together. A sudden blackness engulfed them, it was the witcher's cloak, caught by the wind. The moment had slowed and she could see the faintest of a smile on his lips, then he grunted when she fell atop him. They slid meters from where they'd fallen, clutching each other. The snow collapsed around them, burying their bodies in a frigid cocoon. Triss pushed against the ground and sat upright. She tried to stand, but Geralt held her down. The cold against her skin quickly lost its biting sting.

"Is everything alright?!" Cirilla shouted, dashing from the cave both swords unsheathed and in hand. "Did something happen?! Were you attacked?!"

"She attacked me." Geralt's muffled voice came from beneath the sorceress. He had his face resting against the sorceress' breast like a child, as she brushed the snow and ice from his hair.

"Whatever. Goodnight, children. I was amid a pleasant dream and you ruined it..." Cirilla muttered, then stomped back into the cavern.

"You slipped and dragged me down with you." Triss whispered. She stood, then leaned forward to brush the snow from her gown, knees and body. "What did Ciri say?"

"We ruined her dream."

"Dream, huh?" Triss asked, but the witcher returned naught but a grin. He tugged on her cloak, pausing as her gaze strayed back to him. "What's gotten into you?"

"You...everything about you." He mumbled. "All of you."

She took a handful of snow, not bothering with the trivial necessity of compacting it, before tossing it into his face. Geralt defiantly ran his hand across his face, pushing what was left of the snow upward along with a few strands of his own hair. Triss extended her hand to help the witcher up to his feet. She stood there transfixed, his eyes held a look reflecting all the love he possessed. He hadn't the need to speak, she could decipher that face that wore just the right softness, every weary crease given to her in honesty. Geralt had donned an adoring gaze and she a repressed smile. When their hands touched, it was warm. Her whispered breath made the air humid sending a warmth through his entire body and winter suddenly lost its hold on them. He linked his fingers into hers, pulling the sorceress down into the snow. She lay there, still, her body tucked into the deep snow; dark, loose auburn tresses kissed the white duvet. Triss nibbled her lips, her eyes wandered everywhere but her husband's face. He moved closer, anticipating her lips, but Geralt paused when he felt her hand pressing against his chest, blocking him.

"Hey, I'm right here..." He mumbled, his breath softer than a whisper. His pensive stare, those witcher's eyes, looking so deeply into her own, stifled any logical reply.

"I know..." Triss fumbled her words. The witcher's hands on her cheek made the sorceress writhe. Her muscles stiffened and she gave a little whimper in protest. There was a lure to his touch, an irresistible lure to their bond.

 *****][*****

They entered the cave together, sorceress then witcher. The only sounds to greet them were their footsteps and the crackling of a dying fire. She cast a spell, and an illusion appeared to seal the cavern's entrance. In the dull light, the ceiling's luminous blue glow drew her gaze. Triss removed her cloak, disheveled her already tangled hair, as Geralt stood ogling like a silly child. She gazed at him and the witcher averted his eyes then unbuckled his armor. He undid his boots, leaving his shirt and trousers. The sound of a single water drop called her attention and she stood. A few careful strides and she was standing at the edge of the ledge. Just below was the pond, she gazed at his sudden coyness and he shrugged, opening his arms wide.

"The water is cold." She whispered.

"Mmhmm..." Geralt replied.

"Cold...or I should say frigid? So, how do you want your bath, witcher?" She asked.

"Could you heat it a bit?"

"I could..." She answered. "Hot it is, then...is that all you want?"

"No, but a hot bath in mineral rich water works wonders for the skin."

"I recall you saying something along those lines about the waters of Novigrad's befouled canals. However, this pond is hardly that, so...why don't we sample it?" The sorceress whispered.

With a deliberate twirl of her wrist, steam began to billow upward. Geralt could turn his eyes only for a moment, as the enchantress peeled away her gown and let it slip to her ankles, revealing all of her curves at once. She removed the last of her garments and placed them atop her dress. The cold of the cavern gave her gooseflesh as she covered her breasts with her hands and strolled to the water's edge. Triss entered, walking forward until her body was submerged up to her shoulders. She gazed across her left shoulder and stared at him, her cornflower blue eyes searched the deepest trenches of his being where he'd retreat in those rare moments to shelter himself from pain and drew him closer to her heart where he would always find comfort.

"Enjoying what you see?" She smiled, canting her head to wring the water from her hair. "Gawk, join me, or do both, but I won't ask again."

"You look so beautiful...just let me look at you a little more." Geralt mumbled, and suddenly she became more self-conscious.

The limestone rocks and ground beneath her feet were smooth, every roughness had melted away with time. The witcher returned to the fireplace to rekindle it; he lit a torch and propped the metal stem in a crevice. The burning flame and campfire made the sorceress' hair appear scorched; a vibrant fiery hue that flowed in gentle curls snared along her skin and mid her back. Geralt disrobed. He laid his clothes beside her things, then climbed into the hot water heated by the sorceress' magic. He stayed on the edge, watching her bath, until she came to him.

"Sit." Triss commanded, and the witcher rested his body where the water was shallow.

He leaned against wall of the pond, resting his elbow high, then he reached for her thigh as the sorceress sat astride. She ran her fingers through his hair, each round stronger than the last. Eyes closed, his arms circled her waist, as he buried his face on her chest. She took a sharp deep breath, her arms tangled and tightened around his neck. Triss kneaded his nape, moving to his shoulders. She gently massaged the witcher's face and lips, running her finger along his trimmed beard before cupping his cheeks.

"Feels good." He mumbled. There was a tautness to his muscles, his mind as chaotic as ever.

"Your body feels so tense. You need to relax...I know it's difficult, but you need to...for the both of us, Geralt." Triss whispered.

She kissed him delicately before the witcher could answer. His hands escaped her waist and eagerly held her face, drawing her in. The enchantress blushed when he stole another brief yet fervent kiss. He glanced her freckled face, hungering for her curved parted lips. The scent of their mingled breaths brought memories of sweet dates, as his hand reached deep beneath her hair, his thumbs harshly caressed her cheek. Triss lifted her body, pressing both hands on him. Geralt tucked her hair; her face glowed afire, her lips parted and she kissed his wrist.

"That was too much, let get out of this pond." She whispered.

"Wait." He managed to utter a single word as she robed her body, then the witcher did the same, wearing just a breeches.

"I'll love you no matter the cost." She whispered to him. "Don't say anything back, please. Just let me say it to you...I'll love you unconditionally."

"No... I need to say this...I need you to hear it..." He muttered, and she discerned the rarity of anger in his voice. "Things happen and people begin to accept it, not knowing it could be better than it is. So many things I should've said and done. Let me say them now, before it's too late."

"Geralt...don't do this…"

"Triss…" He mumbled, their whispers grew louder and woke Cirilla who remained silently awake on her bedroll, listening to the witcher's words. "You soothe with love...a caring that never relents...you cry when my body is broken, never giving up when everyone would discard someone like me."

"Stop it, please...you don't know your own worth. To me it isn't something so easily measured, so please just stop..." She whispered, but the witcher continued.

"One look...that stare and I'm whole...deep down, when that turmoil bellows inside, I find you and it quietens, leaving only this calm I feel now. Laugh…" He said, knowing she would not. "You can laugh..." He mumbled. "...but you won't...I know you well, every hidden scar, every hesitation, whisper and the sound of your heartbeat. I can't forget what it took to bring us here. Never had that before...not like this. I won't let you go, if I did, I'd want and deserve nothing else. Hey, it not befitting a sorceress to cry."

He felt her tears on his hand, her fingers gently caressing his palm. They laid together between the bedrolls, sleeping in naught but undergarments, her back to the witcher's chest. When he tucked his chin in the space of her neck, she would finally turn to face him.

"That night...beside the stream...Marlene knew we were there, you know. She'd watched us slip away like lovers going to elope." Triss kissed his neck and nibbled, raking her teeth on his skin. "'Elope'"

"What? Don't stop there."

"We can't...Ciri is sleeping right there."

"Mmhmm, she's sleeping...what's funny?"

"I can't believe she actually said she'd run away and elope with Cerys...it'd be something if they did, wouldn't it?I think it'd be beautiful, romantic...but I stray, Geralt...of course I remember that night. Marlene did her best to distract Barnabas, just long enough for us to get away...you muffled my laughter with a kiss, then carried me in your arms. We had to walk around the wall, because…"

"...B.B. was blocking the way." Geralt finished her words. "Your illusion worked flawlessly, no one saw us."

"A simple spell. We stayed locked in our bedroom for three days. Marlene washed, then folded out clothes and left them by the door. You said it was easier to carry me, but that was just a ruse. There was that encounter at our home in Pont Vanis, remember? I was absent for the better half of a week...summit lasted longer than expected, when I returned you had already left for your hunt. Keira visited and you left Rosi in her care. I was so angry at myself, I'd actually promised to be back before you had to leave."

"Yeah, I left a letter beside the bed and flowers, too, in that ugly vase."

"It's not ugly, we love that vase."

"Speak for yourself." He mumbled. "Our home smelt of burnt meat, I ruined dinner."

"Mmhmm, you did." She whispered. "You'd returned from that hunt a day late, I was in my lab, wearing your shirt, the one with the old leather cords. I hadn't seen you for over a week and then you startled me. I dropped my vials, a week's work gone, in an instant. You tried to clean it up, but I never afforded you a chance. I had my foot against your chest to tease and you leapt up and stole my breath. We trashed everything, I had to buy new vials, we even manage to damaged my finely tuned instruments..."

"We made it to our bed…" Geralt said, his voice had grown groggy and soft.

"Eventually."

"Would've stayed there if, Ciri hadn't…"

"I know...Ciri returned, woke Rosi with her shouting. She had the Fleder's head, leg and claws strapped to Kelpie. She basically harvested the thing."

"Damn thing was hideous...Ciri can be reckless, but..." He murmured to her, as Cirilla's eyes finally closed once more to sleep.

"Uh huh, I wonder where she gets it? You gave her an earful, I was shocked. She looked to me, but I could say nothing because I agreed. What she did was risky and dangerous, taking that contract without preparation, but I was also bursting with pride. Hey, do you think she'll be less reckless now she and Cerys are...you know?" Triss replied.

"No... they'll encourage each other, but they'll also protect each other."

"Mmhmm. I remember you praised her after. I'd never forget the pride in your voice. Later, when she hid herself in the hills, I went there and spoke to her...told her why I didn't rush to her rescue, then we ran errands in the city together."

"Errands?" He asked before fading to sleep. Her thighs wrapped around him. The witcher slept against her chest, clutching her side with a subtle posture similar to their child.

At the midnight hour, Cirilla woke to the cold biting her skin. She'd slipped from her bedroll onto the bare ground. She lazily opened her eyes, her groggy mind still clung to images of her dream. The frost from her breath lingered in the air as she knelt and tended the fire, nurturing its light and warmth, before lifting her gaze to their shifting bodies. Entwined, Triss cradled Geralt's head against her chest, their legs coiled, feet hooked at her ankle. They too had almost slipped from atop their bedroll. His arms tightly clutched the sorceress' body, his face soft in sleep, the creases and weariness on his brow had vanished, whisked away by their closeness.

 _They look so peaceful._ Cirilla smiled.

Half-clothed the enchantress and witcher's were pressed together, and as she wriggled in sleep, he tightened his hold. Cirilla squatted beside them watching; the jerking movement of his eyelids, the stillness of a deep heavy sleep, the way he'd curled himself into the curves of the sorceress' body. She pulled the dislodged bedroll to move them, then draped a hide across their bodies before returning to hers. She held Cerys' shawl against her own body, then tucked herself into a fetal position and quickly drifted back to sleep. When Cirilla woke again, it was morning and the sun had yet to grace the horizon. Geralt's anguished groans warned her of his unpleasant dreams.

 _What has he got to grumble about?_ "Grumbling...I should be grumbling...My lover isn't here." She muttered her first thoughts before she rolled over to her side. _Nightmares again. Triss could calm him...why hasn't she?_

She turned to gazed a them, the peacefulness had fled him and his face no longer held the same tranquility she had seen only hours before. Cirilla sat upright, then stood. Walking across the cold ground barefoot, she took a few strides, just far enough to see Triss standing at the entrance of the cavern.

 _She must have woken a short time ago._ Cirilla thought, raising her arms to yawn.

"No!" Geralt howled, violently tearing himself from whatever nightmare that held him captive.

"Horrid dreams?" Cirilla asked, but he said nothing. "I get those sometimes...there are moments when I feel as though I am still fleeing the Wild Hunt." She whispered, then went to her knees and began to fold her bedroll.

"The worst. Triss?"

"Over there. She's already saddled the horses. What's going on with her?"

"I don't know."

"You should, Geralt!" Cirilla said angrily and the witcher lifted his head. "Something is wrong and you're the only one she'll talk to. Don't be a coward, ask her."

"Hmm...did I mutter anything in my sleep?" Geralt mumbled, as he donned his armor.

"There's something going on with both of you. Keeping your worries secret so not to trouble the other is wrong...you shouted 'no' just before waking."

"Hmm." Geralt mumbled. He fastened the buckles on the front of his armor, then perched himself by the fireplace resting his forearm on his knee.

"I know that feeling. Some nights my dreams are pleasant and others they're never ending...horrid, you see? Not many nights I've slept soundly, absent nightmares. My first true restful sleep since the Wild Hunt were here, in Pont Vanis. I'd fallen asleep on Triss' lap and she refused to wake me..."

"And the others?"

"Ard Skellig, when we visited. I took shelter in an inn, a stroke of faith, Cerys and I were... She can be...hmm...my heart fluttered when I saw her face again, it felt as though I'd suffocate. That night, I slumbered like a baby in her arms. It was mortifying waking like a child, yet I'd never felt such a thing. Again at Kaer Trolde and every time I put on your shirt at night. There you have it, father, now you know why I cling to your shirt."

"Hmm, Triss' clothes won't fit me." Geralt replied. He wore a slight grin.

"You haven't tried. It's good to jest and laugh your worries away sometimes." Cirilla replied with laughter. She looked at him, that familiar despondent look in his eyes she'd seen before. "I won't pry. When you woke, your hands wandered across the bedroll with a mind of their own, searching frantically for her."

"It's paralyzing...cold sweat, fear and anger..." Geralt said, then tied his and Triss' bedroll. He fastened the saddlebag, packing their mares, first Broggha, then Roach."

"Before it's all over, we'll trounce knee high in blood if we must or we'll lose her." Cirilla said as he took the reins of their horses. "Triss hasn't told you...but there is a noble who is in league with the Redanians and that mage who betrayed her."

"Hmm." Geralt grunted.

"What will you do?"

"She'll tell me who he is, Ciri. I'll ask and she will give me that look and beg me not to do anything stupid, but I made a promise. Anyone who had anything to do with hurting her, has to die." Geralt answered. He squeezed the reins jerking the horses forward. "Some lessons are only learned in blood."

"Geralt, you can't do murder…"

"It's vengeance, Ciri."

"Shit!" Cirilla whispered to herself as the witcher walked away. _What have I done?_

He led the horses to the entrance, then released them. Once again, Geralt held Triss close, from behind, and she let herself fall into his embrace. That leathery smell of his armor in the morning air was all the calm she needed. A quick kiss as her hand stroked his bearded face, then she removed her lips, though his lingered for more. The sorceress mounted her horse riding sidesaddle. She took a whip to mare's backside, but gently. Far in the distance, the lights and braziers of Lan Exter, Kovir's winter capital, came into view.

"A few hours and we'll reach the city." Cirilla shouted. "We could rest a while longer, then finish the journey in two days' time."

"If we ride hard and fast, we could reach Velhad before nightfall." Triss mumbled and averted her gaze as Geralt look at them. "I know it's hard on the horses..."

"A portal would be faster." Cirilla grumbled.

"I know, but he doesn't like portals. Can't say it never crossed my mind to force him...I like the way he sticks close to me when we travel that way."

"I could use a bath…eh, I need a hot bath so badly!" Cirilla whispered.

"Do you? Or maybe what you need is a certain red-haired queen...nice scarf." Triss chuckled.

"Ha ha ha...do you jest? What are you grinning at, witcher?" Cirilla said, directing her question to Geralt, who trotted his horse ahead. "Alright, then...you scurried across the yard naked because your butler found your clothes and you have the temerity to laugh at me?!"

"I knew you were listening to us, Ciri! What else did you hear?"

"Nothing! Just how your unrelenting love and care soothes him. And you: 'we can't, Ciri is asleep right there…'"

"Come on, let's make haste." The sorceress said.

"Let's."

 *****][*****

 _ **Lan Exter…**_

Hours later, they reached the outskirts of the city and the river crossing. Triss paused, then coaxed her horse so she could look back once more before crossing the stone bridge over the river Targo. The air was cold, the unpleasant kind that makes you walk and trot the horse faster. Geralt caught a whiff of her scent as she dipped her head and braced against the wind. At the mouth of the canal, he met the City Watch, a constitutional body in charge of enforcing the laws of the Kingdom. As it was in Pont Vanis, these men protected its citizens of all classes. Cirilla rode across the bridge to where the sorceress sat atop her horse, she was frozen there. A few meters and the river would be one more barrier between her and their daughter.

"I told him." Cirilla said. "I told him about Zadid, the nobleman who helped the mage and Redanians."

"You shouldn't have done that. Don't you see it? He's becoming unstable...he clings to me even more than usual. I relish it, but I was always the one who clung to him. I am aware of what it means. I made a terrible mistake, Ciri...I should have tried harder...just a little harder to keep him from this mess."

"You're the only one who could keep him from slipping further." Cirilla replied. "Forgive me, but I had to tell him."

"There's nothing to forgive, he'd had learned of from me eventually. I was hoping to deal with it my own way."

"I fear you'd be angry." Cirilla replied. "You should know, Geralt intends to…"

"Kill the nobleman? I know, I imagined what he'd do." Triss answered, as she turned and gazed at Cirilla.

"It's well deserved!" Cirilla answered, she gazed back at the enchantress with a firm face. "A dagger to the gut, and a jerking motion so his entrails falls out, is more than the bastard deserves. You have to be brutal."

"Not going to argue that fact. Well, it couldn't be helped. I'm surprised he said nothing to me. Was he..." Triss whispered. She paused and took a deep breath.

"Yes." Cirilla answered. "He was angered by the news. He didn't say anything, just stared."

"I know he's angry, but I don't want him, or you for that matter, to take any action." Triss whispered, her voice growing softer as the witcher approached them. "Come on...we should go. I want to reach Velhad before nightfall...I need to see Rosi."

"We could stay at the inn there; every town we pass will have one...you need to rest."

"Maybe...we'll play it by ear and rest if the need arises." Triss said.

"Ready?" Geralt asked, as he halted before them.

"I was thinking; wouldn't it be faster to stay on the land...bypass the city entirely? We could travel farther north and use the bridges."

"It's cold...and it's a long journey ahead, going north to avoid the bridge will slow us. The army is using those roads. We should cross here, then ride to Velhad. We'll continue to Talgar after resting and having the horses tended."

"Alright." The sorceress mumbled without fuss, pulling her shawl over her mouth and nose. "If we had a home in Lan Exter too, Rosi would be much closer to us."

Geralt gazed at the sorceress, then Cirilla when she tugged on the rein of her fussy mare and halted. The barge like an oversized punt would ferry them, horses and all, through the streetless waterways of the city's canals lay ahead. Geralt held the sorceress' hand as she climbed from her horse, then he aided the boatmaster with loading their mares. He tethered each horse to a metal anchor, before moving forward to where Triss stood. Cirilla walked to the bow of the boat and stood on the edge. She leaned against the oak wood, then reached for the water, when the waves of a twosome floating the canal in a gondola drew her stare. She fell in her seat, crossed her legs watching the oarsman as they barked commands and navigated the waterways.

"Going to the royal residence and palace, m'lady?" The boatmaster asked. The sorceress' brooch had warned him who she was.

"No, we're passing through the city, heading east" The enchantress replied. She lifted her head to marvel at the city. The small quaint side streets, the great canal, and waterways disappeared between and around the structures.

"The war rages...the army goes around the city, heading east." The boatmaster said. "Not many witchers in these parts."

"Makes the work lucrative and the contracts rare." Cirilla replied.

"Sile had a nest in this city..." Triss mumbled, then took a deep long breath of her shawl, and sighed. _Honey…Rosi's scent and honey..._

"Hmm…I thought you hated Sile? Always sensed an unspoken tension between you two since Flotsam." Geralt replied. He let the cord slip from his hand, then went nearer to the enchantress.

"Hate is too strong a word. I had my reasons to distrust her, but let me not speak ill of the dead." She whispered, her voice absent all warmth. Geralt would take her body against his and find comfort there; he'd have more of that tantalizing aroma of her skin and their daughter, if only for a moment, but her thoughts had set her adrift.

"Rosi...what do you think she's doing, right this moment?" He mumbled and she said nothing. "Triss?"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't listening. What did you say?" The sorceress replied.

"What do you think our Rosi is doing, right this moment? I miss her, I know you and Ciri do too...you've barely spoken to me since we left Point Vanis." Geralt said.

"I know. Right at this moment, Rosi's probably asleep. When she wakes, she'll crawl around our home searching for you, then me, she'll cry, then go looking for her sister. She'll cling to Gretka and Millie, and each time she cries we'll feel it." Triss replied, pausing to keep herself checked. "I can't get them off my mind… I miss them more than words could describe. I don't want to rest in this city."

"Alright." Geralt mumbled. He sighed, then nodded. "I'll tell the boatmaster to take us through."

The enchantress sat resting her body against the seat-back as Geralt walked to speak to the man. She was gazing at them, though her thoughts could wander only so far. The witcher had his arms folded across his chest, only untangling them with subtle gestures as he spoke. They floated down the grand canal that lead to the royal residence, Ensenada. She was admiring the ornate, beautiful and lavish palatial estates that lined the frontage, when Geralt returned to her side. He leaned against the side of the barge, then crossed his arms and feet; the narrowness of the homes was unappealing to him. Geralt felt Triss' hand against his thigh as she pulled his trousers taut. They braced their bodies as the boat-master's commands were heeded; he navigated and turning the barge down the smaller canal towards the marketplace. Cirilla raised her head to a lost child wailing for their parent. Traders and merchants screamed, peddling their goods, while others bartered and haggled the prices of fine spices. The scent in the air smelled of winter; cinnamon from the bakery, infused with the salty odour of the sea. Large cuts of meat and fish hung from hooks, dripping blood onto the tables and ground.

"Beautiful, isn't it? The shops...look at all the goods from Nazair, Toussaint—" Cirilla said, looking at them. "I could buy it all."

"They have merchandise from as far as the southern deserts of Ofier." Triss interrupted.

"Don't see any roses, but I could get you one...Um, look, salted cod...brings back memories." Geralt said, forcing the enchantress to can't her head with a smile. She gazed at him as the witcher gazed back.

"Fond memories. Ah, Geralt..." She whispered. "Get me a salted cod then."

"Really?" Geralt asked.

"No, I haven't any use for that right now." The sorceress chuckled at his antics. "The little things you do..."

Cirilla glanced at them and laughed. "Why would she want a fish? You have the strangest things to say to each other."

"Hold on, m'lady, witchers, we're docking for a moment." The boatmaster shouted.

"Why are we stopping?" Cirilla asked, as the barge came to rest against the wall.

"Soup and more fare." A man replied, then joined the others in mooring the boat, tying the bow and stern lines. Two women, one aged the other much younger, hurried down the stairs to the water's edge. They carried small wooden bowls of spice-flavored broths, with carrots and bits of meat boiled so they'd melt when eaten.

"For the lady, Master Witcher..." A young woman said, then hesitated. "...and for you and the witcher lasse."

"It gets its origins in peasant food, m'lady, but a delicacy that warms the body in winter." The boatmaster said. "Try it, sorceress."

"Wait, give it here." Geralt replied, then took the bowl. The witcher made no effort to hide his action as he sniffed dish. "Can't be too careful…"

"Thank you." Triss said, as she took the soup from his hands. The wooden bowl felt mildly warm to the touch, so she placed it on the seat and removed her glovettes. "It's nice. Can't be too cautious and suspicious of people's motives, Geralt."

"Hmm…" He mumbled. _Experience tells me to be._

"For you, witcher." The young woman said. As Cirilla walked forward to take the bowl from the girl's hands, a fruit vendor called out then threw an apple at her. She caught it and nodded her thanks. The children playing in the marketplace clapped and the witcheress curtsied.

"The last harvest of the fall." The man said.

Cirilla took a bowl and, like Geralt, quickly drank it, then returned the dish. She held the apple up to her face and took a whiff. Triss sat with her back turned toward the stern of the barge, she glimpsed his eyes as the men began to speak from the landing above them. It was a pair of merchants and their assistants.

"The tax in this city is high. The cost of shipping grows and the idiots sent to mediate the guild's contract angered the king's advisor and now we are forced to absorb the loss of coin!" One muttered. "If we cannot negotiate a new contract, the guild will limit our ships to Koviri waters."

"That would be unwise, master. As it reads, the terms of the contract are harsh to any such actions. Any retaliation and we stand to lose more coin. Our contracts will be reduced by fifty percent and non-guild vessels will be given a more lucrative offer."

"Your wealth has made you blind to the plight we face now..." Another man mumbled his reply. "Kovir is rich because we've more to offer."

"The guild's offers were bolstered and we lost. Our loses will grow, and this news of Zadid's new scheme will cost us more. We must not support the guild's request."

"Calm yourselves, Zadid is naught more than a traitor. His deeds will fester, and when they come to light he'll pay. Until then, we must salvage this. The war will be over quickly, we'll resume trade of goods and our profits in the mines will grow once more."

"Until such time, all export of metals and ores are banned."

"The new tariff regulations on goods are fair, yet this war will bleed us dry if the embargo hinders trade."

"Let's not speak of such dealings openly...and do not use names and titles here. Be mindful to our surroundings." Another man murmured. Their sudden whispers after the last man spoke drew suspicion from Cirilla, who sat nearby, listening.

The merchants parted. Another came aboard, alone, just as the barge began to float once more down the canal. The man sat quietly reading from a parchment, then a small ledger in hand, when Cirilla interrupted.

"Merchants and miners...it's all about the profits. The peasants starve in cities, non-humans murdered in pogroms when the tensions boil over, but the merchants lift not a finger to help, save when their profits are trifled with." Cirilla said, then she propped her body as if to have a long conversation. "What news concerns the merchant's guild? All the whispers, one would think you're plotting against this kingdom."

"What's Ciri doing..."

"Don't encourage her, Geralt." Triss whispered. The enchantress did not look at Cirilla's interrogation of the merchant. "I know the leader, anymore digging and we could tip our hand and he'll run."

"Why would I do that? What's Ciri's involvement in the merchant's guild affair? What are you talking about?"

"What did she tell you about the merchant who was working with Redania and Sigo?"

"Nothing." Geralt replied, then uncoiled his arms and moved before her. He gazed at the merchant's face. Whatever Cirilla had told the man, left him pale and his eyes glazed in fear.

"It's nothing...come sit beside me." Triss replied. _Cirilla, you lied. Hmm, likely to force me to tell him._

"Tell me everything. Who was working with Sigo and Redania?' The witcher said. He pulled the seat back and laid it down to make the bench wider, then sat down beside her, facing in the opposite direction. His eyes were fixed on Cirilla as the enchantress spoke, and when she finished, he remained silent until she nudged him with her body.

"Geralt, I'd hoped to do this my way. I need to expose him and his accomplices. Let the law deal with them. I have no doubt the punishment will be harsh for such a crime, he'll likely be stripped of his possessions or, worse, executed for treason."

"After what happened to Sigo, if he isn't running scared already, then he's more dangerous than I'd like."

"Hmm, yeah, that... After what happened to Sigo they should be afraid." The enchantress whispered.

"Wasn't implying he didn't deserve it, or you'd done something wrong...I'd never..."

"Geralt." Triss interrupted.

"If you hadn't, I would've killed Sigo myself." He muttered.

"I know, but listen to what Cirilla is saying to that man, the two of you aren't the most discreet when you're angry." The sorceress whispered. She took his arm, then his hand into her lap. "Digging further could tip our hand, giving my quarry time to run to grounds."

"Hmm... a man possessing that much greed will never leave his riches, even when the hangman's noose appears or a witcher's blade." Geralt mumbled, squeezing her fingers.

"Witcher's blade? You and Ciri are so quick to act. I'm not a defenseless little girl and you can't settle every problem with a sword."

"Some problems need a sword, and this is one of them."

"Is it? I know what you intend to do and I am asking you not to. It'll be hard, but..."

"You know what we could've lost."

"But we didn't."

"Sparing one invites others." Geralt muttered. "Sometimes, a monster is needed to rid the world of other monsters."

"Even if that is true, I'd be that monster before I let you and Ciri become one. I won't allow you to stain your hands on my behalf, so let's not discuss it. When we arrive in Talgar, I'll report this to the proper authorities and royal guards. The incident happened at the palace, and I am Tancred's mage advisor. I believe the magistrate would agree they have jurisdiction. Until then, I need you both not to act on anything."

"I'll wait, for now, but I can't promise anything, Triss..." He said. Geralt would say nothing else, even when Cirilla approached them with the merchant's ledger tucked inside her armor.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." Geralt answered. "...be right back." He mumbled, then walked to the merchant.

The witcher squatted before him, his voice was a soft whisper and none could hear, not even the enchantress from her seat. As Geralt spoke, the merchant placed his hand on his head as though he had lost all his worldly possessions. Sweat drenched his skin, fear crossed his face, the veins in his neck throbbed with each thump of his heart like a cornered cony. Cirilla tried to go to them, but the enchantress took her wrist and stopped her. After more twists and turns in the canals, they reached the edge of the city.

"Master witchers, we're here." The boatmaster called to him.

Together, they unloaded the horses, as the merchant sat frozen in fear. They traveled north along the river Targo, then east. By late afternoon, the sorceress and witchers had crossed through Velhad, now journeying south along the paths beneath the shadow of the mountains. On their right was the Velhad countryside and distant towns, to their left the Dragon Mountains command the landscape, soaring high above them, their peaks and ridges covered in snow. Soldiers made camp along the road, burning fires in braziers they had erected. Triss and the witchers had taken the mountain passage to hasten their journey, though they could not avoid the soldiers moving to war and the citizens fleeing it.

"The skies are clear, it will be frigid at nightfall, perhaps we should find a suitable place to rest for the evening." Cirilla said.

"We need to keep going, Ciri." Geralt replied, his expression was dull, though he pretended he was not unsettled. "Don't want to be out here if the weather gets worse. What do you think?"

"I agree." Triss answered. Her expression reflected the witcher's; closed up and absent, as she agonized over her own feelings and thoughts that lay far away with their daughter and the girls they'd left in Pont Vanis. "We need to get to Velhad quickly."

"Argh...I miss them too; you know?!" Cirilla grumbled, yanking on the reigns of her mare to slow Kelpie. "You aren't the only two who feel this way, but rushing into a fight doesn't mean it'll end quickly! We need to rest...we could all use it."

"I know that, but my mind is made up, Ciri. We've rested enough. We haven't a long ride ahead, but it will take an entire day if we stop and rest after every short journey."

"True, but do you not see that?" Cirilla pointed to the falling snow. "Geralt, say something to her...you both know I'm right."

"Why do you always do that?" The witcher asked. _What could I say to her? She's feeling what I am feeling._ He thought to himself.

"Do what?"

"We're together...I mean I married her; didn't become her master. At this moment, you hold more sway than me, Ciri."

"Dammit, Triss! Please, let us rest and sleep in a warm bed...we've but a half day's travel."

"There's a city ahead, at the crossroads." Geralt mumbled and Cirilla gazed at the enchantress until she relented to her request.

"Eh, alright, let's go there and rest for the night." The sorceress said, though the frigid air had left them little choice.

 *****][*****

Night had fallen fast upon the countryside, like an enchanting spell. The wintry air wicked away the warmth, chilling the air so each breath caused pain in the chest. A gust of wind swirled the snow in a whirlwind like a terrifying beast, and when a calm finally settled the land, an hour had gone by. The mountains did nothing but channel the gelid air. The hoary skies had faded to a dark canvas absent any stars to gaze upon. The ground was covered in white, the streams frozen over, a small wooden bridge encased in ice. The rooftops of every structure were draped in a blanket of white. They passed the unguarded city gates, the streets hinted of feigned calm; taverns and inns held families fleeing Radovid's attack on the City of Hengfors and the border regions.

In the dull light of braziers burning along the streets, a woman cloaked in a heavy blanket approached the city guard. She'd lingered behind the inflow of the displaced. Middle-aged, thin-legged and awkwardly shaped at the waist, she was ordinary. The manner of her walk evidence of her long journey and exhaustion. The woman quietly stepped aside to stay clear as she passed the city guards and watchmen. They were as common as stray dogs, one sat beside the fire, another slouched against the wall of a frozen hut. A third grabbed her cloak, revealing the woman's face and knocking her to the ground. Wearily, she stood, bracing her body with her hands. Her hair was long and unkempt. She gazed at Cirilla with a gaunt stare and tired eyes. The witcheress was standing before the noticeboard reading each parchment, but she had paused, taking interest in the stranger's plight. The guards demanded coin for passage, tugging on the woman's cloak.

"I carry no coin...leave me be." She cried out.

"What do you carry beneath your cloak?"

"Whoreson! Let me go!" She shouted again, striking the guard across the face.

"Assaulting a guard, impeding the duties of a royal officer is punishable by death!" One man said, removing his sword from its sheath. He raised it and the woman turned, shielding her front. She clutched her chest to her infant's cries, a head and hand peeked from beneath her cloak.

"Royal officer? Duty?" Cirilla muttered. "Is it your duty then, to mug those fleeing the war, while others go off to fight? How chivalrous...wasn't aware dogs could be so knightly."

"Do you mean to insult us?" One asked.

"All the true soldiers are gone, and those left behave like mangy dogs. Too cowardly to fight Radania?!" The witcheress replied.

"Make it quick." Geralt mumbled. Cirilla looked to the enchantress but she said nothing except giving a simple nod, as they slowly made for the inn.

"Tis naught your business, witcher!" Another shouted, then drew his sword "We're the city's watchmen!"

"Watchmen?! Well, you are men, that much is true…so, put away your swords or I'll kill you!" Cirilla replied. "Scamper like the dogs and rats you are!"

"Hear that boys? This witcher bitch just insulted us!"

"I gave you a chance to flee, now it's fleeted and you'll all die." The witcheress mumbled, then unsheathed her blade and turned to the woman. "Turn away, you don't want your child to see this."

"Wait, witcher! Don't do nothing hasty!" A man barked. "We'll go, m'lady."

"Wise...very wise."

"Thank you, witcher." The woman whispered. "I have no coin to repay you."

"None is necessary." Cirilla replied. She glared at the watchmen. "You there, remove your coin purses, your armor, and swords! Drop them at your feet and you'll leave with your heads."

One by one the city watchmen did as Cirilla asked. Removing their hefty coin purses, they threw them at her feet, then placed their swords and armor on the snowy ground. She took the coin and gave it to the woman, then gazed at the small angry crowd that had gathered around them ready to string up the guards. Horses of the cavalry galloped through the city escorting a small group of displaced from a nearby town. Even in the thicket of winter, they smelled of smoke and sweat from their torches and heavy plated armor. A man riding atop a horse came closer; his mount appeared much larger than her Kelpie in its armor. The shield at his back was battered, the remnants of a family crest barely visible, his cloak tattered and worn. Others guarded his flanks with banners, when he spoke, it sounded like the evening winds rustling the leaves.

"What's the meaning of this?" He asked, as more soldiers on horseback, about thirty or so, continued forward through the city. "I am Commander...ah, it matters not. We are of the twelfth cavalry troop, tasked with guarding the roads and giving safe passage for the people. Now speak, what is this?"

"These men are ruffians, m'lord." A man spoke. "They scare the townsfolk, demand coin. A royal officer, this one claimed to be. They were to hurt the woman when the witcher stopped it."

"Do you witchers keep the peace now?" The man asked.

"Not really." Cirilla replied, then took the reins of her horse, pulling Kelpie to follow her. "I could not watch a woman and child be harmed. If you ignore the obvious wrongs, you're liable for the blood spilt."

"Wise words, witcher. Come with us and speak to the magistrate?"

"No, the law is your realm, you've witnesses there. I'm a witcher. Talk to the woman, find her a place to rest for the night. If I learn she wasn't cared for or if any harm comes to them, I'll come back. Speak to those fleeing the war, this woman was not the first victim." Cirilla mumbled.

"Arrest this man! Put the others in irons!" The commander ordered. "Take us to your barracks and your captain. You, a royal officer? You'll see the magistrate; these witnesses will speak either on your behalf or against you. Sergeant, if you are found to be guilty, you will all hanged for your crimes."

Cirilla paused for a moment, then continued. She joined them just as they reached the inn. Her face held a grim stare.

"What is it?' Triss asked.

"I saved that woman and child, but now those men will hang."

"Not the first and won't be the last time you make such a choice, Ciri." Geralt said.

"I know, but..."

"No buts...you did the right thing. Sometimes these things happen, and when you can, you help those in need. What was the alternative? Watch that woman die and possibly others? Come on, let's go inside. So many people fleeing..." The sorceress replied.

"They've a funny accent..." Cirilla whispered, as a man and woman spoke.

"Their speak is Koviri, but…" Geralt said, turning to Triss as the sorceress interrupted.

"That vernacular and accent is from the region near Redania's border with Talgar and Malleore." She said. "We'll take the horses to the stables and wait for you in the corner, by the fireplace."

"Why do I have to brave the throng to speak to innkeeper?" Geralt asked.

"Because I asked nicely, witcher?" Triss answered.

The inn looked folksy, rustic yet enchantingly warm. Finely cut stones and heavy large wooden beams made up the building's outer structure. With stained glass windows, the upper chambers held a balcony that overlooked the town and street on three sides. Smoke billowed from the brick chimneys high above the inn. As they entered through the decorated wooden door, the aroma of wine, roasted meat and food greeted them. The interior was as beautiful as the outside. Large wooden beams supported the upper floors, candles were lit affixed to each and the wall, lighting the paintings. Women, the young, and elderly were the guests here. Tables held food, a band of traveling troubadours stood on the stage.

"Welcome, to the Nifty Den, m'lady, witchers." A girl said with a smile. "That's my father, the innkeeper; but we've private chambers at the top, there's rooms below and the common room beneath our feet."

"Food smells wonderful..." Cirilla mumbled.

"Yes, we've ale and the finest wines too…"

"I beg to differ...few wines could claim such..." Triss mumbled under her breath.

"...meat, bread, fish." The girl gazed as Cirilla chuckled, then hesitantly continued, "...anything you like."

"Do you have anything from Skellige? Ale, mead...?" Cirilla said.

"Nay, tis not a common drink in these parts." The girls replied. "Want to try something else? Rivian Kriek or…?"

"Vodka." Cirilla muttered, stepping away. "Something to drown myself..."

"Ciri!" Triss said with some concern in her voice, then they both turned around when the girl spoke.

"You have a name, witcher?" She asked in a shy hoarseness, staring into his emotionless eyes. "What can I get you?"

"Nothing."

"What's your name white hair? My name is—"

"Geralt...Geralt of Rivia." He interrupted and his words echoed like no ordinary voice. Low, yet it gave her body gooseflesh. All heads would turn in the inn when the witcher spoke.

"And your friends? Are you hunting monsters or traveling? If you're looking for work, it's best you search the notice board or travel to the next town." The innkeeper's daughter snickered; the smile on her face was a kiss of inexperience.

"The witcher there is Ciri, my daughter—"

"That good, then, you've daughters. Didn't know witchers had children. Hmm, the town tis not very far, just across the gorge, the water is frozen now. Ride past the old fortress. Graycott they call it; sits just beyond the hill. Travel far east and you'll enter Kelna. Share a drink with me later and I can keep you warm."

"Hmm, you offer all your guests companionship?"

"Just the enthralling visitors, the Nifty Den is esteemed after all." She replied.

"We're not looking for work and he's warm enough." Cirilla muttered.

"A shame, then..." The woman smiled. "Say, Geralt, do you have many scars on your body? One for each monster you kill?"

"Strumpet girl! Expecting the Vodka to fetch itself?" Cirilla asked. She rested her hands on and jutted her hips, waiting for Triss to chime in, but the woman spoke again.

"No need for scornful libels, it's just a query. I'm jesting a bit, but I'm eager to know how many scars the witcher's got. Must be many...fighting monsters every place..." She repeated, rebuffing Cirilla's irritation.

"Uh huh." Cirilla muttered.

"Well, how many?" The girl asked.

"Too many to count in a single night. Unless you've tended his wounds or nursed him back to health, you'd never know them as intimately as I." Triss spoke, her voice polite, just a whisper to the woman so none in the inn save them could hear her. Geralt canted his head, glimpsing at the sorceress. Her fiery eyes had gone unnervingly colder and bluer. She spared him a curve on her lips, calling a crooked grin to his. "Each scar is an aide-memoire that death is a just claw, a beak, a blow or a fang away each time he leaves my side to hunt monsters. His scars are a warning and reminder of how easily he could be snatched from us by a monster's bite or a stray talon nicking an artery."

Cirilla grabbed the sorceress' cloak, from behind and rested her chin on her shoulder close to her face. "You've left scars on him too, you know...your bites…" She whispered into her ears.

"Uh huh…" Triss said, giving an inward laugh. "Where were we? Oh, yes, if you want to see his scars and keep him warm, you need not be coy, I'll leave you to it. First, you must look into his eyes, it's more intimate, you see?" She took a step forward, tugged on the collar of the witcher's armor and he held her waist, squeezing tightly before moving his hands to her hips. She kissed him in a flirt, then pried herself free from his grasp "I hold very dear everything about him in my heart. A deep devotion...but I'd admit the burning passionate sex, hair pulling and biting is just the sweetener."

"Forgive me, m'lady, witchers...I'll fetch the Vodka." The girl murmured, then lowered her eyes and hurried away.

"No need for that." Cirilla said.

"Yes, witcher."

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself...I wanted to see your face as you squirm." Triss whispered to him. "Not all your scars are from monsters are they, lover?"

"He's got fond memories of your bites." Cirilla interrupted and took the enchantress' gaze from the Geralt's.

"Unusual." Triss mumbled. She walked to Cirilla side.

"What, the girl?" She asked.

"No, this place...normally the owners of such establishments of this size have status amongst the townsfolk." Triss replied. She gazed at the guests and they quickly returned to their idleness.

"So?"

"They have servants to do all the work, but the only servant is that woman. Her scent is refined, nothing like the common folk." Geralt added, gazing at the enchantress.

"It's Kovir, even the strumpets carry good scent." Cirilla said.

"'Refined, nothing like the common folk'? Really, Geralt? Well, how did you put it? 'Braving the throng?'" Triss asked and his posture changed as he straightened his stance. "Could you 'brave the throng' to get us a room, please? And could you stop sniffing other women's scent?"

"Mmhmm." He grunted and she chuckled as the witcher walked away. They waited until he'd reached the innkeeper, before searching the room for a table to sit.

"Growl! Yer fangs came out." Cirilla said with a muffled laugh.

"My fangs?"

"Uh huh, what you said to her…I tried to be subtle, but ye shattered the girl."

"'Yer...ye'...Skelliger lilt slipping on your tongue again?" Triss whispered

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Don't deny it."

"Eh, lay off. So, was that sorceress speak for 'fuck off'? Or is it your subtle warning of 'eyes off my husband, bitch'? You looked angry...and that eerie smile through it, it makes your stare even more chilling."

"I wasn't angry, Ciri. I allowed myself to get carried away once, when he flirted with some piss of noblewomen. I thought it was rude and disrespectful, I'd even admit I was a bit insecure. After all, it wasn't an easy road getting to where we are now. I handled it harshly; we argued, I was furious at him...hard to believe, but I was."

"A normal reaction, I'd say."

"Mmhmm, I told myself that, until I almost lost him. He never admitted it, but I know him well to know our argument that day affected him. A royal griffin dug its claws into his body, I found him dying on the floor and my world came crashing down."

"Still, he deserves a tongue lashing when he strays." Cirilla mumbled. "We should sit there."

The bard had stopped strumming his lute and the inn had fallen silent. Triss eyed Geralt and the innkeeper, then the children playing. An odd young girl wearing a short dress and a knee high winter boots carefully hung her glovettes by the roaring fireplace. She'd shunned a boy gathering the other children to play.

"Ugly!" He teased, snatching her doll and tossing it across the room behind him. He turned, taunted her some more, then reached for the last doll she held even tighter. Before he'd touch it, her hand left its timid sheath and collided with his face, knocking him to the floor.

"Go and fetch it!" She ordered in a sudden untimid voice.

"No!" The boy shouted back. She grabbed his jerkin and pulled him closer to her face as the other children watched.

"Fetch my doll or I'll—"

"Child!' Her mother called, and when she heeded, the boy pushed her to the ground pulling on her dress for shaming him. He pried her doll and threw it as she sat crumpled on the floor. The young girl reached for the skirt of her gown and carefully tugged the hem to hide her blemished skin. Even from afar, Cirilla could see her flaws. It was different, like the scaly flesh of wyvern. She watched as the girl tucked her hair behind her ears, then quietly smoothed her dress.

"It's alright, child...come." Her mother said, outstretching her arm. The girl stood, then in an ungainly manner, she brushed the dust from her dress. The other children gathered and shunned the boy, who quickly fled their chants. She hid her arms beneath her short cloak, then retreated to her mother's side in tears.

"What an awful little boy. If she were my daughter, I'd beat him." Cirilla said.

"Children can be cruel, but they are just children. They can also show kindness." Triss whispered. "You were a child once."

Cirilla nodded. She walked to the corner where the first dolly had vanished into the darkness, then retrieved the second. The witcheress took the figures in hand, turned their faces and recognized them. The first was a witcher, the second was also familiar; white hair; auburn locks made from the mane of horses, beautifully carved faces and bodies. Well-kept and cared for, they were cherished; their resemblance striking.

"Why are the children so cruel to me, mama? Was I unkind for striking that boy?"

"Sweet child, fending for yourself and others is never unkind. It's cruel to attack the gentle and you, my child, are gentle. You're beyond your years, and fate is unkind, but do not fear, for that which garners you the hatred of others will make you a good woman. Remember what your father told you; 'you're different and that is good'."

"Father said 'every kind choice we make will make us kinder, and every evil we do will make us more evil.'" The girl whispered.

"Yes. You are special...and my greatest joy is to have you as my daughter." The woman said, smiling at her child. Cirilla watched as she leapt from her seat and walked to the boy. She offered a hearted apology, then returned to her mother's arms.

"I think these belong to you." The witcheress said, kneeling before the girl.

 _A witcherette, they're here! The witcher and the sorceress!_ "Thank you, witcher." She whispered.

"You're welcome. Farewell, little one."

"Come closer, child of the Elder Blood, let me look into your eyes. What is it you desire?" The girl said.

"I already have all I desire." Cirilla replied.

"You carry a wineskin topped with honey mead beneath your cloak. The scent gives you comfort. You drink it only to have the taste on your lips...reminds you of her." The girl said, as Cirilla turned to walk away. She paused to listen while the child spoke in cryptic words. "Such sadness, when the Swallow misses the Sparrow, yet she's but a mere thought from your grasp."

"You know nothing about me."

"Heed her words, m'lady, what she speaks holds truth..." The mother whispered and Cirila took a step forward only to be halted once more when the girl spoke again.

"The shawl you wear...you take whiffs of it in secret, when you think nobody's watching. You wear it lest you be consumed by longing. You wish to know what worries the sorceress and still you keep your woes a secret…do you still want to hear my secret?"

"I'm curious to..." Cirilla replied. "...and a bit affrighted you know so much. I haven't told anyone about the wineskin and who the shawl belongs to, save my family. If your secret is hurtful, I don't wish to hear it..."

"You've naught to be afeard witcher." The girl said. "What do you want?"

"I want them to be safe, I want them both to be safe."

"You must stain your hands with blood." The girl mumbled. "It's the only way."

"So be it." Cirilla mumbled.

"Do you know who you are, witcher?"

"Of course I know who I am... I'm Cirilla, the child of a certain Red Fox and a White Wolf." Cirilla whispered. _What an unusual girl._ She thought, then returned to Triss's side.

"Everything alright?" The sorceress asked.

"Eerie..." Cirilla said when she reached the enchantress.

"What's eerie?"

"Nothing."

"Mmhmm." _That girl walks like Emily._ Triss chuckled as Cirilla looked on. "Geralt looks...hmm, nevermind."

"Oh, do share, mother, what is it? That laughter was hardly nothing."

"No, it's nothing, just...that girl you were speaking to, she reminded me of someone Geralt and I came across during one of our morning saunters in Pont Vanis, a girl; her name was Emily. Her cries lured me to her, then the child fell into this trance and what she uttered frightened me a bit."

"Unusual, that girl also said their strangest of things, she knew my thoughts and it was even more frightening the way she talks...very much unlike a child. Wait, what did she say to frighten you?"

"In short, she said we had each other...that I'd give Geralt a gift, but we'd share each other's pain, then she warned your father to see the woman before him. I think she meant me...warned him that he alone could bring me back, though I don't know from what. 'A wolf does not play with the crow in the presence of his fox'. She said, then came through from her trance and remembered nothing." _It couldn't be Emily...the girl is in Pont Vanis. Rita's agreed to take her as a pupil and train her. I'd do it myself, but my girls are my concern now._

"The gift could be anything, but I think it's Rosi. It's true that Geralt alone holds your heart, so perhaps she meant he alone can make you love anew...he did bring you back from your comatose state when the mage's curse was lifted. Her words were cryptic, but the fox is you, the wolf is him and the crows are rivals to your love." Cirilla said, walking towards the table in the corner.

"You sound like Corinne Tilly."

"The oneiromancer? I'm not a dream reader."

"I know, I simply meant the tone of your voice. I sent Geralt to her when I learned you'd returned and she was able to give us clues to your whereabouts. I know her visions were clear enough to convince Ge'els of Eredin's regicide of their king." Triss said quietly as they walked together.

"Eh, him..."

"Geralt and I would speak at length each night, I missed you so much. I was concerned, afraid of losing you and losing him. My worries only grew before we left Novigrad to lure Eredin out. Now, those same feelings are gnawing at my thoughts, now I have you, Rosi and the girls..."

"It'll all be alright, but you have to talk to Geralt, he's having nightmares, horrid dreams...he fears for your safety."

Triss eyed Cirilla, but said nothing. A woman sat with a child tucked in her arms. The young girl clutched her mother, and after each racking cough she'd hold a look of content, the kind only a child oblivious to the state of the world could show. Her mother gently rocked her body to soothe her, as the sorceress took her seat. Triss would keep her eye on the pair as they sat at a table in the corner beside the fireplace. She gazed at the sickly girl, whose mother now wore a grimmest of stares, absent the calming gaze of her child.

 _That child's got winter fever, pneumonia is the likely culprit, but we still need to observe with caution, I can't have Ciri falling ill..._ She pondered in her thoughts.

Others entered the inn to seek shelter from the night, two women and a boy no older than Gretka. They sat clutching the child's arm when Geralt returned.

"We have the master's bedchamber at the top, it's Kovir, the duvets are soft. The innkeeper's daughter is preparing food and she'll light the fireplace."

"Private bedchamber our own fireplace, warm duvets…? My, Geralt. anything else?" The enchantress said.

"You're the new attraction." He said.

"Me? No, I'm certain 'we' was the word you were looking for. We're the newest attraction. What did you expect? A witcher is a rarity, two witchers is a festival." Triss replied. "All these people are fleeing the war you know?"

 _No men in here, just women, children and the elderly._ "Not the crowd I expected." Geralt mumbled.

The younger of the two woman peeked at him, then Cirilla, before straying her eyes to Triss. She felt hands on her shoulder'; it was Cirilla warning of her return. When the sorceress removed a small pouch of caramel sweets from the saddlebags resting on the floor by her feet, all the children stopped their playing. She'd count them in silence, then placed seven sweet covered almonds on the table's edge and waited. A child stepped forward; she coyly kept her distance, another stood just behind her, afraid to move near.

"You carry sweets everywhere you go?"

"I enjoy their taste." Triss answered. Gazing at the children. All but two took a treat, a boy and a little girl.

"Come, take another, each of you get one more if you like." Cirilla said.

"Really?" Another boy asked. "They're very tasty."

"Mmhmm...I made them with my sisters." Cirilla replied. She took another almond and gave it to a crying young girl.

 _Liar, witcher's got no sisters._ A young boy said in his thoughts. The enchantress raised her eyes. _Tis little lasses taken when they sleep...to be witcherettes._

"That boy, he's shy." Triss said.

 _But she's a witcher...a girl witcher. She's so pretty...they took her and made her a witcherette. Tis as father tells it in his stories...witchers snatch children when they sleep. Best to behave, lest they grab me too... she's set a trap, take the candy and witchers will come for you at night. The lady wearing the shroud like mother's, must be their captive._

"You have an admirer, baby girl." Triss said softly. "And the child has a wild imagination."

"Who?" Cirilla asked.

"The young boy, just there. He thinks you're very beautiful. He believes we took you and turned into a witcher and I'm your captive." Triss laughed, then took down her hood and revealed the full of her face. The young boy cast a glance meeting her eyes, as he strained his ears to listen. There was a gasp in the room but the child did not heed.

 _The big one is the baddie…e's the beast that took her while she slept! And I'm a knight of Velhad! Rescue the lady and slay the witcher! I haven't got a sword, so he a game of gwent..._

"He believes Geralt is the culprit. My, he is an entertaining one. He wants to play a game of gwent."

"Gwent, what would that do?" Cirilla asked.

"Why don't you ask him?"

"Alright." Cirilla said. She took another treat from the enchantress and walked to the boy.

"Don't frighten him, Ciri." Triss called out.

"Why would I do that?" Cirilla said, as the boy pushed his face against the woman beside him, staring blankly at her. she stepped back, then she took a knee. "Hello, do you want a treat?"

"Go on, answer the witcher, boy." The woman said, gently pushing his back. The child jumped from the bench, then retreated back against his mother's knee.

"No, mother, I'm frightened…"

"It's alright, I'm not going to harm you, little one." Cirilla said. She held her hand out and reached forward, but he pulled his hand back nervously. She held her hand palm up and the boy quickly snatched the treat, then retreated. The, young girl from before, removed her glovettes from the fireplace and donned them. She smiled at the witcher then took her seat like a lady.

"Did the witchers snatch you while you slept and turned you into a witcherette?"

"Oh my, you do have a wild imagination!"

"Me daddy tells me stories, see? Witcher take lads and lasses and turn them into witchers and witcherettes." The boy said.

"They're just stories to scare children. I'll tell you a secret...come closer." Cirilla said and the boy walked to her. "When I was a little girl, I lived at the witcher fortress of Kaer Morhen, it's not very far, Kaedwen. A witcher called Vesemir trained us all. I've traveled the world, fought cruel men and beasts. That witcher there...his name is Geralt of Rivia, he's my father, and the woman there her name is Triss Merigold, she's not a captive, but my mother. Though not by birth, but I've come to see them as such."

"Mommy...what does she mean?"

"The sorceress and her sisters are magic-wielders and they use magic to give the witcher a baby..." His mother answered.

"So you have magical sisters? Mommy, did I come from magic?"

"No boy." She replied. "Sorceress use magic to heal ailments and the lady used her sorcery to heal the witcher and herself."

"Mmhmm, something like that. Curious, isn't he? My sisters are Rosina, Gretka and Millie. Rosi is the baby...eight months. They used the most powerful of magic and potions so they could have her. The others are Gretka and Millie. Millie's about your age and Gretka a bit older. They came to live with us in Pont Vanis."

"Are they witcherettes like you?" The boy asked.

"No. Perhaps, someday, they'll learn...or walk their own paths."

"Enough boy, leave the witcher be."

"Aw, not fair! I wished to play the witcher in a game of Gwent to free you and the lady!"

"Alright, let us pretend then. I'll, play you in a game of Gwent, if you lose you'll grow up to be strong and protect your mother and sister." Triss said and both witchers to turned their gaze.

They would play a single game; the enchantress would trounce the boy. She placed her cards on the table one after the other when the young girl woke with a discreet cough.

"The children in here are sickly." Cirilla mumbled aloud.

"War is never good for the young. Months of this war has taken a toll on these children..." Triss replied. She watched Geralt as he observed the room. "The girl, right there..." She whispered.

"She needs to be treated...don't need a witcher to know that. Her breathing is ragged; lungs are slowly filling with fluids...the girl won't survive if she's not treated soon. A doctor or town herbalist…?" The witcher replied.

"I'm a sorceress, Geralt. This is child's play."

"You want to...? A lot of sickly people in here, it's rare but you and Ciri can still get sick...help one and you'll be up all night."

"Would you rather I do nothing?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying..." Geralt replied.

"Do you intend to help them?" Cirilla asked. "Can I stay at your side?"

"On one condition: you'll do as you're told. Yes...yes, yes, I know what you're about to say, 'you aren't a child', but hear me out. I don't know what sickness affects these children. I suspect it's just a winter fever, pneumonia, but I won't have you contract something dangerous if I'm wrong."

"But…"

"That stare will achieve nothing, Geralt. You know I'm right."

"Hmm...agree. Just wondering if you're going to help them? "

"I'll do what I can." Triss whispered, as she scooted herself to the edge of the bench. "Could you get us settled in? Ciri and I will come upstairs when I'm finished here."

"What do we do?"

"You...will open your mouth, Cirilla." Triss commanded and she obeyed, before summoning the courage to ask why. "Chew it...no! Swallow it, do not spit it out! Come with me."

"Yecch, it's so awful, like a slug."

"Stop whining and eat it...and it is a slug, mixed with some tree bark. It'll boost your immunity. Can't have my daughter falling victim to some illness."

"Ugh…"

"Here eat this...it will remove the taste from your mouth." Triss said.

She lifted her eyes, watching the young girl. Her mother hovered over her helplessly as fits of convulsion tore her daughter's calmed sleep. The sorceress leapt from her seat to aid them as though the child was her own. She inspected the girl, first just in gaze, then with magic, before laying the child on her side so she would not choke on her own heave. The girl shivered violently, though the sweltering heat of the nearby fireplace warmed her body. She clutched her throat, hoping to hold back the warmness rising in her chest as the sorceress rested the girl in her mother's arms, then pulled her hands through the slit in the sleeves of her gown. Cirilla tucked away Triss' sleeves, then knelt beside them to help. The child curled herself, but the enchantress forced her to sit when another fit took her. Convulsing and buckled over, the girl spilled the contents of her stomach and bile into the enchantress' hands, as she cupped them soiling her fingerless lace velvet glovettes.

"What is wrong with you, child?!" Her mother screamed.

"How long has the girl been sick?" Triss asked, lifting the child and patting her back.

"Eight days." The mother answered. "Tis was never so awful...a bit of cough and feverish, tis all."

"Where are you from and where are you traveling to?" Cirilla asked.

"Hengfors, witcher. We fled the city siege; My man is with the armies, have not seen him since the first battle. We are to travel to my father's manor in Narook, when this sickness befell my daughter. M'lady, help us!"

"She needs a place that doesn't reek of wine, sweat, and old boots." Triss mumbled. She put her ears to the child's chest to listen. "I'll brew her something...should clear up her congestion. She'll need to rest, so no traveling until she's well to be moved."

"Here's a rag, m'lady." A young woman said. "They can take me chambers. Tisn't much, but tis clean."

"Perfect. Could you fetch us some water, please?" Cirilla said to the girl.

"Yes m'lady." She nodded, then hurried away.

"How far is the town's herbalist?" Triss asked, when the innkeeper's daughter returned with a bowl of water.

"A stone's throw, m'lady, but tis nightfall and that old hag won't answer..." She replied. "She's not a true healer, carries herbs and all manner of plants and shrubs…"

"Good, I just need some common plants. Ciri, go with the girl. I need beeswax and oil to use a base. Prefer olive oil, because it works well, but another will do. Infused, if we are so fortunate; lavender or peppermint, either will suffice. Also, girl, get me a small pot to boil some water?"

"Yes, sorceress" She said, then pointed to a pot beside the fireplace.

Triss dipped the rag in the cool water, wrung it, then wiped the child's mouth. The sorceress brewed a simple tea with honey, herbs, and peppermint grass collected from her saddlebag. They'd make a balm when Cirilla and the innkeeper's daughter returned with the substances she'd asked for.

"The woman had no infused oils." Cirilla said.

"What were you able to get?"

"Everything, except that."

"We'll have to improvise, then." Triss replied, then removed a vial of potion from an assortment fastened in a small leather pouch across her waist. "Alright, place the wax in the pot and add some oil. Do you remember what you've learned, witcher?"

"Of course, I had a good teacher." Cirilla answered.

"Yes, Vesemir and the others taught you well."

Cirilla chuckled, nudging her elbow into Triss' side. "I meant you, silly."

"My teaching, huh? So, what do you do next when creating a medicinal balm?" Triss whispered, uncapping the vial and placing to the child's lips.

"The beeswax must be heated over the fire, then cooled a bit." Cirilla replied, as the sorceress crushed the ground herbs, squeezing the essences into a vial. She heated the oil and beeswax over the open flame.

"That's sufficient." Triss said. "Be careful or you'll get a nasty scar."

"Another for my trove."

"Yes, but lacking an impressive tale to tell your lover on cold nights." The enchantress laughed.

"Ha ha!"

Triss watched while Cirilla poured the finished concoction into a small wooden vessel with leathery skin, then carried it into the cold air so it'd harden quickly. The sorceress dipped her finger into the thickened balm and applied it to the girl's face and chest. She lathered her hands, then loosely held it to the child's nose. The raspy wheezing in the girl's lungs, the ragged sound ceased and she began to breath. Her chest rose and fell, stuttering as she coughed. It was loose and wet, signs that the enchantress' remedies had worked. The calmness of her breathes settled like a berceuse, and the rosiness of the child's cheeks returned, and became visible when Cirilla brought the candle near.

"There...your daughter will pull through. Take this, rub it on her body after she's bathed, and add a bit of peppermint leaf to the water when you run her a hot bath, let the child soak in it, but not too long. She could chew a leaf, it'll help her fever and breathing...should take care of her fits of coughing and heaving, too." Triss said, before giving the mother a small vessel of balm and a handful of peppermint leaves. "Let her rest for a few days before you continue your travels."

"Yes, sorceress." The mother said, touching the enchantress' gown and nodding her head as she knelt beside her child. "I haven't got any money to repay you..."

"It wasn't fancy, just simple remedies." Cirilla said. They watched as the woman returned to her daughter's side.

"Thank you, m'lady."

"It was nothing, I had the means and helped. Let's brew some more tea, baby girl, so the children can drink it. After that we'll retire. I need to assemble my megascope and see how my girls are doing." Triss whispered.

"I'll set it. Want to see Zizi...Millie and Gretka, too. Pyro's antsy, always at her bedside; that creature follows her everywhere like a guard." Cirilla replied with a soft laugh.

"You got her that wolf, remember? She has a bond with it, and I just remember it slipped my mind to warn Yennefer to his proneness to be easily agitated and more aggressive when Rosi's upset." Triss replied.

"I've always wondered why he does that. Sometimes, it's as though he feels what she feels."

"It's possible, that creature isn't ordinary, like its cousins of the wild, but I'm sure you're already aware of that. His bond with Rosi grows stronger as she grows each month."

"Avallach said something to the sort when we visited that world. 'Be cautious Zereal, the creatures of this world are cunning and sensitive to magic, do not grow attach to them, it makes the absence harder to bear', he said, always warning me of everything." Cirilla said, taking the elven mage's tone. "I'll get the kettle."

Triss stood, she brushed the dust and dirt from her gown, then lifted her head to speak, but her words hitched when she noted the eerie silence in the inn. The enchantress turned only to face the silent rabble that had gathered to gawk. Cirilla jutted her hip to the side, yawning and stretching her arms skyward; there was an awkwardness in her stare, then came the noisy entreaties. Every mouth chattered to get a compassionate ear to their ailments, then fell silent as Triss spoke. They would care for the women, children, and elderly, one after the other, listening to each plight well into the night.

"Find the herbalist at daybreak, take the leaves of the Lady's Mantle, use its essence as ointment for the skin; brew some tea and drink it. It will help with your menstrual." Triss said to one woman in secret, then sent her on her way.

"What of the heaving and the bloody flux, m'lady?" Another in the crowd asked.

"Take the fresh or dried leaves of woodruff, since it's winter, brew it into a tea and drink morning and evening. It will soothe your nausea." Triss replied to another question aloud. "In the summer months, bring water from the streams to a boil, then let it cool before drinking, especially for the childrens and babies."

"Thank you, m'lady." A woman said, as the innkeeper's daughter carried a small tray with soup and bread. She placed it on the table then walked away.

Triss nodded, leaning her head in her palm. She and the witcher Cirilla had worked through the night, long past the witching hour, tending the ailments of others, before they strolled to the small table by the fireplace.

"Could you teach me to be a healer?" A child's voice whispered from behind.

"Em?"

"Good evening, Lady Merigold."

"Evening, Em. It was you, I thought I felt your presence, but...what are you doing here so far from Pont Vanis?" Triss asked. The sorceress was awake, she reached out her arms to hug the girl, then retreated as Cirilla stared and listened to the banter.

"Father is with the army so mother and I follow to see him." Emily replied. Removing all hesitation, she coiled, her arms around Triss' neck, hugging her. "You're my only friend since the day we met. The other children are so cruel because I'm different."

"I'm different too, Em, we are all different. Are you alright? Look how much you've grown."

"Mmhmm. Where is the little wolf? I want to see her."

"Little wolf?"

"Your daughter, not, the ashened one...the child who speaks to all manner of creatures." Emily said.

"Rosi?" Triss asked and Emily nodded. "...she's at our home in Pont Vanis."

"How do you know my baby speaks to other creatures?" Cirilla asked.

"I've seen it, as I've seen your hands stained with blood. You've not done it yet...it happens by the fire, where the walls are woven from the hides. The guards with armor...knights of the palace."

"Come now, Emi, you're frightening these good people." The girl's mother said, reaching for her daughter's shoulder. "M'lady, witcher, excuse us, it's late, we best be going now."

"May we speak a moment? Run along, Em, let me speak to your mother." Triss said. She waited until Emily had retreated to her seat, then the mother turned around.

"Emily hasn't got many friends. Since your meeting after you gave her the dolls, not a day passes when she doesn't speak of you, sorceress. I know what she does and it frightens everyone. Her words are always right, and they call her a witch, 'demon' some say, but she's my daughter…"

"She possesses a rare ability. She needs to be learned...trained properly in how to use it. Magic should not be taken lightly, but when she reaches the proper age, Emily can study at New Aretuza." Triss replied. "The headmistress is a friend of mine, the sorceress Margarita Laux-Antille. As for her condition, it can be healed with magic in time. Speak to her father, and if the girl wishes it, she can study there, I could take her to be my apprentice someday. My girls are my only pupils, but…" _I'm speaking, knowing I've already spoken to Rita and she's agreed to keep an eye on the girl..._

"Thank you. Come here, Emi, and say goodbye to the sorceress."

"Yes, mother. Goodbye, m'lady." Emily whispered.

"Farewell, Em."

"Use your magic to save Kovir's so my papa comes back alive!"

"No need to worry, little lady, we're not going to lose this war." Triss said.

"They revere you." Cirilla murmured from her seat nearby.

"Enter an inn with two witchers in tow, remove my hood and reveal my face and anyone could recognize me, my dear." Triss whispered, smiling as she raised her head briefly to find Cirilla's. "I feel like a village witch."

"There nothing wrong with being a village witch, is there? The people would revere you, it'd be safe." Cirilla replied. "We'd live there together, quietly."

"Until their witch is no longer useful, baby girl. Besides, I have no desire to be revered by the townsfolk. I have my girls and my Geralt...everything else is faint sweetness."

"It wouldn't be exciting, I know, but we wouldn't have to fear someone plotting to harm you so much."

"You worry too much." The enchantress mumbled, then slumped her head in her palm.

"I worry because I love you."

"Me too, Ciri, all of you...your sister, the girls...that's why I need to do this...to keep you safe. I'm tired of running. I just need a short nap, though. So, tell Geralt I'll meet him by the cliffs." Triss mumbled. She leaned her head on her arms as her consciousness ebbed from weariness. Her thoughts became drivel, her mind swirled in eagerness for the beautiful tryst of her dreams whenever she closed her eyes.

 _She falls asleep talking...gone to her dreams. I' should let her rest a bit. Geralt will be down here soon, he can carry her._ Cirilla smiled, pushing aside the warm soup that sat on the table beside the enchantress.

"Forgive my lack of respect, witcher. 'I jest a bit too much', father said, but I meant no harm, and I didn't know tis was the Lady."

"Hmm."

"Tis not true what the merchants say when they peddle their wares...she's kind, not many would help the sick or needy." The innkeeper's daughter said, as she collected the tray when Cirilla finished her soup.

"And what do they say?"

"Some say the sorceress shows no mercy, she cares not for anyone save her witchers. They say she murdered a mage in the court for the ashen-haired girl...twas you, I take it, m'lady."

"Murder is not the word I'd use for what that mage deserved a hundred fold. He wagered his cause with Radovid and Redania...and tried to kill her; first poison, then assassins. When they failed, he revealed himself; attacked her with magic when she was weakened, yet he lost his wager. I buried my blade into his chest like I would any who tried to harm the people I love. She'd spared his life, but after he hurt me...she tore him to pieces." Cirilla mumbled and the girl gasped. The witcheress spoke with a coldness the women had never heard before.

"She's that powerful? Isn't it frightening?"

"You mean Triss? She's amazing. Sweet-tempered, kind, she laughs and smiles, but do not trifle and think it a weakness. Provoke her, try to harm us…"

"Us?"

"My sisters and I...or him." Cirilla replied, when her eyes landed on Geralt by the stair. "Do that and she'll reveal a fierceness to coward even a king. We're protecting of each other; had to be that way."

"Why?"

"There are people who would do us harm. If someone tried to hurt your mother, father, sisters, what would you do?" Cirilla asked.

"So, tis true, then? There's the rumor, you see, from the Merchants Guild; they said the Lady slaughtered witch hunters in Novigrad, branding the streets with corpses."

"Is that so? I wasn't aware the merchants of Kovir dealt in rumors, too."

"The men talk and I listen...since I was a little girl. It's shocking what you hear when men drink beer and wine."

"Their tongues wag." Cirilla muttered. "The stories of Novigrad are true. We three left the ghoulish corpses and entrails of witch hunters in the streets, so all can. It's a warning, you see? I'll tell you a secret, she doesn't take kindly to women who take the slightest interest in him. She scratched the eyes of a woman flirting with Geralt once...and she wasn't even as flirty as you."

"I—I wasn't! Tis not like that! I—-I."

"I'm jesting." Cirilla said to halt the woman's quick retreat.

"I bid you goodnight, witcher." The girl murmured, then hurried away. Her face drained of color to a ghostly pale; she lowered her head as Geralt approached them.

"Made another friend?" He asked.

"No." Cirilla answered.

"What is she afraid of?"

"Nothing."

"Ciri?"

"I scared her a bit, told her Triss would scratch her eyes out."

"Don't jest with these people, rumors travel in these parts." Geralt grunted.

Cirilla watched as the women faded away, then her eyes came back to the witcher. He wore a shirt, a small dagger hung fastened at his back. His hair was tied up in a ponytail, with strands hanging on his face. He pushed Triss' hair revealing a bewitching face. The sorceress' cheeks were brightly rouged, flawless beautiful lips, her face was calm and radiating an intelligent beauty. He lightly traced the side of her cheek, then her lips with the tips of his finger and watched her smile. Even with her eyes closed, she knew his hands. All the quietness of the evening disappeared, Geralt could hear the wind hiss outside; his mind was in turmoil, sleep would not come if she wasn't near him.

 _Feels strange, why is it so noisy? I can even hear the flicker of the candles. Her breathing is like a melody, soft, sweet. Ciri would laugh if she heard me say that. This feeling...it's frightening. Triss's brought me some measure of peace, now I fear losing it._

"Geralt! Eh, you...can't just stand there looking at her." Cirilla whispered.

 _My feelings...so complete and overwhelming, it feels like a fire raging inside, but I want to be surrounded by it. I can feel my heart pounding, my mind is in so much chaos. If she opens her eyes now, it'll calm me, I know it._ He thought, looking down at the enchantress.

"Let me sleep, Geralt..." Triss whispered to his touch and the remnants of the leathery scent of his glove.

"Sleeping on a table; can't be that comfortable." He mumbled.

"It isn't."

"You bum! You woke her." Cirilla said, laughing. "Can't sleep?"

"No."

"Worried mm? That feeling won't fade until it's all over." Cirilla said.

He eyed her and said nothing, but Cirilla would do what she had never done before, something she had been warned not to attempt. The witcheress would enter his thoughts only for a moment and listen.

 _I'm in love with this woman; I can feel this burning need to be with her. I fall in love with her, again and again. It used to be so hard to admit it, yet somehow it's more complete and it's good. I don't know if it was time that allowed me to feel this way, or you. Yeah, it's you...your warmth after a lifetime of winter. Ciri would think I'm crazy, hearing me say I'm falling in love with you more and more each day, but she was right; it worked out nicely, we're together. You've given me a reason to love you each day._ Geralt's eyes lingered, his thoughts running wild. When their eyes met he knew Cirilla had heard it all, her methods were unrefined, intrusive and lacking finesse.

"You got into my head."

"I'm sorry, father..." Cirilla mumbled, but he showed no anger, just a deep long sigh of relief. "I didn't mean to pry."

"You're not very good at it. It's like battering down the door with your foot. I felt you listening halfway through, but I was too lost in my thoughts..."

The inn had gone quiet, almost abandoned. The light dimmed, the innkeeper's daughter had killed the flames of the candles on the wall and tables, save the almost burned out candles that lit the corner from the window sill. The few travelers who were awake sat eerily silent with bleak stares. The crooked cough of a sleeping child disrupted the quiet. The old brick fireplace glowed beside them, giving off a dull light; the bard had finally halted his music and poems for the evening. In the corner, women and children lay asleep on the warm dusty floor. Others retired to their beds in the common room. Geralt sat on the bench at the enchantress' side while she slept. He'd fixed his gaze, but stayed silent when an old woman came calling. Triss woke to the touch of a frail hand on her shoulder and the sound of a croaky whisper.

"M'lady…" The voice echoed like a dream, unlike the pleasantness of all others. The sensation across her face was a familiar one, his hands crept from her temple to her cheek.

"Oh, what is it now?" She muttered groggily and the woman retreated, though even her anger sounded sweet and pleasant to him. "I'm awake, Geralt. What?"

"Angry?" The witcher asked, withdrawing his hand.

"No, just exhausted."

"You have to play the village witch again." Cirilla said.

"Village witch?" Geralt asked.

"Her words, not mine." Cirilla replied. "I'll be upstairs...mother, father."

"Assemble my megascope, would you? Leave the crystals where they are, I'll set them when I come upstairs." Triss said. She ran her hand across the table until she found the witcher's.

"Yes, mother." Cirilla answered, waving her hand as she left them alone.

"How long was I asleep?"

"A while." Geralt answered. He glanced as Cirilla walked away. "Wake up."

"Alright, alright, I'm awake!" The enchantress mumbled.

She stretched her arms slightly, arching her back. Her hand kissed her lips in an uncaring yawn, then she lifted her head, looking for Geralt where she'd last heard the witcher's voice. His lips moved ever so slightly into a gaping grin as the sorceress woke. She glimpsed the old wrinkled face of a woman gazing back at her. Geralt knew the shock on her face, though she hadn't meant it to be.

 _No one except those closest to her should see her so unkempt after sleep. If she only knew how beautiful she looks every moment...no one should see her this way, just me._ He thought.

Triss fixed her gaze on him and the witcher reached for her face. His eyes begged forgiveness, his hand rested like a perfect sheath against the sorceress' cheek, his thumb harshly caressing her lips. She felt a coolness, he'd pressed hard, wetting the corner of her mouth.

"Why didn't you wake me more forcefully? What are you staring at! Do I have drool on my lips? I look a mess..." The sorceress whispered. "Was I snoring, even a bit?"

"No, but..." Geralt paused and she canted her head; there was something about her witcher's gaze, the creases on his brow, the mashing of his lips, that gave her a moment's hesitation. _I'm calm again; seeing her, hearing her voice. I'm fixated on her lips, but my body is in pain...not the same kind of pain I get after a fight with a powerful beast, like a Chort or Leshy, just...pain. Yeah, that different kind of pain...the kind you feel when you love someone. I stopped myself, then...I shouldn't have, but I listened to that old me._ He closed his eyes, then spoke. "...you have a visitor."

"Now you warn me?" Triss spoke, but the witcher held his stare. He scooted closer, both legs astride the bench, then he kissed her, gripping a handful of her gown to drag her even closer. Geralt scratched her skin lightly through her dress and gave a deep groan. The witcher's sudden passion turned her eyes to fire, and in them he could see the faintest reflection of his own.

"You're having dreams again...and I know they aren't pleasant." She whispered.

"Ciri told you?"

"Geralt..." Triss whispered, cupping his unshaved chin. "...do you believe we've laid in the same bed every night and I wouldn't know when something was troubling you? I've known for some time. I'd know even the slightest change in your voice. I was never just one of your lovers, I was and is your friend, and you are mine best friend. We've grown even deeper, Geralt... I'm also your wife, or have you forgotten?"

"It's hard to forget the good things in my life..."

"Ciri didn't have to tell me anything. Your fingers are digging into my gown again; you're scratching at my skin...I've only known you to do that when you're rattled or nervous."

"I'm…" The witcher sighed, then closed his eyes when the old woman spoke.

"Forgive the intrusion, m'lady. Help me, I..."

"The formality isn't warranted, mother, I was simply resting my eyes; you'd think my husband here would warn me when I woke looking like a crazed woman. I'm sorry, is there something I can do for you?" Triss said to the woman.

"My husband…he-he's bedridden...got the winter fever. We were traveling home to Pont Vanis when the illness took him. The folks say you can help us...they say you're a sorceress. Can you spare us some of your brew? Make a cauldron, brew your potion or something for him?" The old woman pleaded, interrupting them.

' _Cauldron'? Who does she think I am? A crone?_ "Certainly, let me fetch my broomstick and pot." Triss said, groaning.

"'Broomstick? Eh, I'll get a bath started...for us. Come when you're finished here." Geralt said, then rose from his seat.

"Did I say something to anger the witcher, m'lady?"

"No, he's just grumpy and tired...misses his little girl, I think." Triss replied. "Come with me, Geralt, the bath can wait."

"Everyone speaks of the witcher's child, yet no one's seen the lass. You're the Lady Triss Merigold are you not? It's said you're the advisor at King Tancred's court."

"One and the same." She answered. "How long has your husband been unwell?"

"Days, m'lady."

Triss rose to her feet; sleep faded from her eyes as she followed the woman up the stairs. They entered a bedroom on the second floor; her eyes searched the darkness to find a figure in bed. The woman hurried towards the frail body devoured by age, weariness, and ailment. Geralt entered the chambers and stood with his back propped against the door sill. The old man strayed his gaze as the sorceress approached his bed. She sat by the man's side, moving only to care for him. Triss prepared a brew, mixing potion and tea so he'd regain his strength, then she rubbed a fingertip of oil in her palm placed it to the man's nose so he'd breathe the scent. When she finished, her potions and medicines had ran dry and the sorceress smelled of peppermint leaf and oils.

"Tell me, what's wrong?" Triss whispered as she strolled toward the door and Geralt.

"Your scent...I can't smell it anymore." Geralt murmured. He reached down and opened the door. "I've lost Rosi's too. I could always smell her on you and find comfort in yours and her scent, but..."

"We should take a bath, Geralt, together." Triss mumbled. She halted for a moment, looking down as he brought his hand and turned her head to him. "Your voice sound so strained...try to relax a bit."

"It's difficult...you smell like mint grass, children, and the elderly..."

"I didn't know children and the elderly had particular scents."

"Yeah."

"Come on, let's go to our bedroom." Triss coaxed. They walked to, then climbed, the stairs to their bedchamber. Geralt opened the door a crack, then stopped.

"A bezant for your thoughts." He said breaking the unwelcome silence. She threaded her hand through her hair stopping with a handful on the crown of her own head.

"My thoughts are erratic…" The sorceress lifted her head. Geralt stretched his arm to touch the door sill, blocking her path. "Why are you looking at me that way?"

"I'm concerned...the farther we move from Pont Vanis, the more you withdraw from me. The closer we get to Talgar, my dreams become more clear and horrifying. They always start with you, like all my dreams, pleasant. In one, I'd make love to you. In another, Rosi was older, much older. She bust in the door, Ciri right behind, both arguing about something...still hasn't learned to knock. You tell them to calm down, they involve me in their dispute. No matter what I say, I'm suddenly alone and everyone I care for is gone..."

"Geralt…"

"In another of my dreams, we're on a hunt. We'd killed our quarry, I heard your voice behind me, but when I look down, I see...I see... Triss, I'd never do anything to hurt you!" Geralt mumbled, his hands tightened into fists. "I'd never harm you!"

"I know! Geralt, look at me." Triss whispered, just as Cirilla opened the door. "Horrid dreams are just our fears and worries manifesting in our unconscious. We sorceresses confront such dreams. Our pleasant dreams are our hopes, our wants and needs. When I dream of our future, it's because I want so much to see it all come to fruition. Know that my feelings are unchanging, no matter what, and I know you have more pleasant dreams of us. A horrid nightmare changes nothing."

"I remember one. We're walking in the valley near Kaer Morhen, the girls were ahead of us, just the three of them, Ciri hadn't yet returned, like her letter said, she'd gone to Skellige."

"What's wrong with that?" Cirilla said, then closed the door before he could answer.

"In another, we're on the cliffs watching them in the yard." Geralt mumbled. He took in a long, deep breath that seemed to go on for an eternity, then he let out a sigh. "There, I said what's on my mind...now you're next."

Triss squeezed herself in the space between the door and the witcher. "Speaking of Kaer Morhen...I should've told you the moment I learned of it, Tancred has ordered the fortress be renovated."

"Why? The library and lower levels of Kaer Morhen still hold many of our witcher secrets, In the wrong hands..."

"I'm fully aware, naturally, I voiced those very concerns and the King assured me that death would be the punishment for anyone removing anything from the grounds." Triss replied. She placed her hands at her back and opened the door so they'd enter.

"I don't like it, even if it's Tancred. No one ever took interest in Kaer Morhen expecting nothing..."

"And me, Geralt? What was I expecting? Don't answered that..." _All I wanted was you._

"You already know every secret, Kaer Morhen was your home, too."

"Don't worry, my threats still hold weight. Besides, the king said his sister employed him to undertake the patronage as a gift. I'm told she's fond of us, but I've never met the woman. Even so, I already make a fortune as the mage advisor. Anyways, just try to look on the bright side; at least the halls and walls will be safe for children to run around."

"You changed the subject. Not going to work, tell me what's wrong? I know you want to help, but working yourself to exhaustion…you're only doing that to keep yourself occupied." Geralt replied, closing the door behind them.

The room had two beds, above the larger one was a draped curtain. A large mirror sat in the corner dragged from its previous location by Cirilla to make room for the sorceress' megascope. Old fading paintings graced the wall. A small table held fruits, nothing more. There was a single window hidden by a curtain, and a door to the outside balcony. Triss took the duvet and draped it over Cirilla, who lay in deep heavy sleep on a small bed tucked in the corner, separated from the larger by an old chamber panel. Her armor and swords were tucked in the corner, as she wrapped herself in a shawl. Her snuffling breaths, the soft rise and fall of her chest and rapid eye movements, her mumbles as she clutched a feather pillow. Cirilla would call Cerys' name from her sleep, as the sorceress ran the back of her finger along her cheek. Her eyes held the salty stains of dried up tears, and her restless whines would only subside after whispers of enchantment from Triss' lips.

"Don't go...stay here, with me...I don't want you to go to sea...I hate that longship, why did you give it that name...it's a silly name."

 _She's dreaming about Cerys and talking about it. They fought about something and made up. It's nice, funny but nice. It's be cruel to tease her in the morning when she wakes._ "Ciri, our thoughts are free to go anywhere when we dream and yours go to find Cerys, just as mine goes to find, Geralt."

"Don't do that birdie, it's me or that ship...just come to bed and lay beside me. Do that thing where your feet play with mine…alright, I give up...keep the longship..."

 _Not a very long fight, it last only a moment. Footsie, and she melts like butter in the sun._

"I love her, mother." Cirilla whispered, clutching the sorceress' hand as she closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

"I know, baby girl...I know..."

"What's going on with them?" Geralt mumbled. "

"She's dreaming a lot lately. I'm concerned. I know how low you can sink into despair when you long for someone...it's difficult. Ciri and Cerys are finding themselves, and as expected, they have moments of bliss when they're together followed by long periods of absence. She's here, her lover is on Skellige. She's lonely."

"Hmm, Ciri is strong, she'll find a way."

"I know, but it isn't easy, Geralt..." Triss whispered. She lifted a jug of water and ran a bath scented with oils of roses, then placed a piece of hard soap that was scented of cloves. "For the most part, Cerys and Ciri's relationship has been in secret or in the presence of people who love them. They're both strong and still I worry about them."

"Hmm."

"That all you have to say 'hmm'?" Triss said, walking to the corner of the room to inspect her megascope. She placed three diamond crystals in each leg of the instrument, then carefully adjusted them. "Damn this thing!"

"What's wrong with it?"

"These crystals, I have to acquire more highly polished diamond crystals. These will do for now, but they won't last and it could be dangerous. I intend to use my megascope to teleport myself to our home. We can visit the girls, maybe not every day, but it'll help me wean our child off my breast. It's cruel to cut her off so abruptly."

"We?"

"Right...you have a thing with portals..."

"Mmhmm, not ready to be splattered on the wall when something goes bad."

"That won't happen, I'm not some novice. Hey, we were talking about Ciri. I'd like to know your thoughts on the matter."

"Ciri knows we'll be there for her. She'll make her own choices and knows we'll always be there when she needs us. Why don't you convince her to visit Cerys?"

"Me? I think you should do it. She'd like that. There, finally got this silly thing adjusted!" Triss replied. "What are you waiting for? Your bath will get cold."

She took a small tealight candle holder and placed it by the bath, then waited as Geralt moved the carved wooden chamber panel to block the light and cast their bed chamber in darkness. He dropped his clothes to the floor, then held the edge of the withered old basin and slipped in, splashing the water. Triss let her gown fall to her ankles and suddenly felt the witcher's eyes on her. She had a stride that told the world how beautiful she was, her eyes blinked, lashes fluttered slowly like the the butterflies of her spells. Rapturous blue eyes he had committed to memory; they held a coruscate spark enhancing everything about her beauty. She joined him, and slipped beneath the water so only her shoulders, hand and knees were exposed.

"I miss Rosi...I miss them all so much." She whispered.

"Her scent, I can smell it again on your neck...yours, too." He said.

"What does Rosi smell like?" She asked, twisting her body towards his. The witcher had wrapped his legs and arms around her as the soaked. "I know what she smells like, I know my daughter's scent, but I want to hear you describe it."

"Milky...a warm kind of musky, sweet. Eh...maybe a bit salty, sometimes?" Geralt mumbled, "It's hard to point to one, but if Rosi was near, or in this inn, I'd feel it before her scent reached me. You would too."

"I know what you mean. Your daughter's presence is so sweet and intoxicating. When I hold her close to suckle, her scent lingers on me and mine on her."

Triss tore herself from the warmth of his body before the water had lost the heat she'd applied to it. Geralt took the small wooden cup by the handle. He poured and she welcomed the coolness of the water on her skin. She climbed out, leaving him to finish his bath.

"Don't stay in there too long. I'll wait for you in bed." The sorceress said.

She walked across the room barefoot, leaving her small footprints on the creaky floor, then clothed her body with magic before she opened the door leading to the balcony that overlooked the rooftops across the town. The illusion of the night made the almost circular moon appear as though it hung just above the chimney stacks of the distant structures. Triss pulled aside the curtains that enclosed the bed to give a modicum of privacy, then tugged the sheets free and toppled into them. The mattress of feathers wrapped in fine wool sunk beneath her small body, caressing her arms, hips and legs as she snuggled into the eiderdown duvet. When Geralt came near, the sorceress' hair lay across the bed like hay in a barn.

"Still awake?" He asked, climbing into bed bare-chested.

"Don't pretend you didn't want me to wait for you." She answered.

Geralt propped his body, resting his arms astride, trapping her like a cage. He traced her slightly pouting lips with his finger, holding the urge to kiss and bite her. They both fell silent when Cirilla walked across the bedroom and relieved herself in the chamber pot, then returned to her bed. He gazed at her face, each divot of her lip, warm air kissing his face in increments as she breathed. His stare so intent, she pulled his head and kissed his dried lips. The witcher pestered her mouth with his, before resting his face against her neck as they both succumbed to the call of sleep.

When she woke, Cirilla was sitting on the chair clad in her witcher's armor. She gazed at them both, watching as Triss pulled the duvet from their bodies, then slipped from the bed. She pulled on the curtain and gazed out at the morning sky. The sun had yet to rise and the flame of the lanterns hanging on the balcony had dulled behind the muck clinging to the glass.

"He's had a quiet night. Thanks to you, so did I." Cirilla whispered.

"We could all use quieter nights in the embrace of the people we care for. His dreams have been restless of late...and I'm beginning to have them too. Like the one we shared long before we brought Rosi into this nightmarish world."

"Don't say that. The world is only a nightmare when all hope is lost and we find ourselves alone. You've been alone before...he caused it, but now you're not...not anymore." Cirilla replied.

"You're right."

"You have to remain strong, everyone's counting on you. So am I. Whose shoulder would I cry on if my heart were broken...?"

"Don't say such things. Cerys loves you, she'd never."

"I know, but things happen...horrible things. She goes on those raids with her warriors and…"

"Stop worrying about the bad and things you haven't any control over. Just enjoy the time you each have together...and don't be afraid. Make sure she knows how you feel about those things; she'll take less risks...maybe. You're both very brash and stubborn, so…"

"Yeah, I know..."

"Well, I'll get the horses ready, they need water and food."

"Wake up." Triss whispered into Geralt ears as Cirilla pulled the door shut behind her.

Morning had come quickly. The witcher lay soundly asleep, absent any nightmares or worried dreams. He felt her kiss on his unshaven face and he opened his eyes. Geralt took notice and recalled their bath. Her hair smelled of roses and the morning air in the summer. Her skin tasted and smelled of strawberries. He squeezed her waist and she brought his lips to hers. The light seeping through the partly drawn curtains was gray and dreary, the aroma smelt of newly lit candles. She pried herself away, then walked to and tinkered with her megascope, calling the sorceress Yennefer of Vengerberg.

 *****][*****

 _ **November 18, 1275...Pont Vanis...Geralt of Rivia and Triss Merigold's Manor...**_

Rosina had finally fallen asleep after what was an entire day of fractious crying. Yennefer had tucked around the child's body a bedding that held the scents of her mother and father, then left her there in the middle of the floor amidst the weltering sound of hail and rain, knowing the child would wake at her mere touch. The girl's pet wolf Pyro laid at her side, head resting on her back, it's grunting breaths were like a bedtime melody to her. As morning dawned, Rosina woke to a spate of soft hoots. Sitting on the child's small crib was an owl, perched like a stuffed trophy. Pyro whined, then used his head and nose nudging the child's face as she raised herself to sit. The owl clacked its beak, ruffling her shiny oiled feathers The bird fidgeted her feet in a strange dance, turning its neck to look at the curious and undaunted child. She spread her wings, then closed them. The creature's piebald grey plumage became smooth as it twitched to Rosina's giggles. The owl's head and body were shaped perfectly and flawless like a painting. It leapt to the ground; the candlelight ebbed, pulsing to the child's mood, its eyes were fixed on her as she drew closer. Rosina plucked a feather and the bird screeched in protest, then stubbornly drew nearer as if commanded to do so. It morphed into a human form to make Rosina smile. A woman, eyes as black as the darkest of night.

"Hello, there..." She whispered to the girl, then flicked her small face like an old friend. She plucked a single strand of hair as the child looked on. "What? Hurts, doesn't it? Forgive me...but it's payment for the feather you plucked from my wing."

The wolf growled from deep within its belly to keep the stranger away; when the laughter and footsteps of children broke the girl's absorption, the woman morphed into an owl and took flight. The soft rhythmic beating of the air, the windows opened, letting in the cold air as the owl fled. It shed feathers as it soared out into the morning breeze and Rosina took another. She sat quietly until Pyro licked her cheek and hair, his gray eyes staring into hers. The wolf walked towards the door, his gesture beckoned her to follow, knowing where she'd go. His long sharp claws rapped against the wooden floor with each step, as she sat listening to the sound until he turned. The creature watched her closely, like it would a helpless pup, while she crawled to him. The noise of her tiny hands against the floor was muffled by a rug made of two bear hides sewn together with twine.

Rosina used the leg of the poster bed when she reached her parents' bedroom, then braced herself, clutching the bedspread while standing to search atop the rumpled duvet where her mother and father would sleep. When she started to cry, the wolf calmed her with his soft growls and the gentle nudging of his face on hers. He held her dress in his teeth as she let go and fell on her bottom, then he continued towards the door so she could follow. Under his watchful gaze, Rosina crawled to Gretka and Millie. The girls were jumping in Cirilla's bed and hadn't noticed them. She crawled to the stairs that lead to her mother' laboratory and the manor's library. Each time she stopped, Pyro would use his body, laying down to block her fall. He'd nudge his head to open doors, his steps graceful without effort as his large size dominated the hall so only a small child could squeeze by him. Pyro took Rosina by her clothes, gently lifting her like a pup to carry her inside. The door to the sorceress' private lab was locked shut, so the child laid on the floor, her eyes swelled with tears as the wolf lay beside her, coiling around her like a fortress made of fur. She crawled to the guest room and stood beside the bed, gazing at the enchantress Yennefer of Vengerberg while she slept.

"Good morning, little Triss." The sorceress let out a groggy moan. "Have you come to wake me? Do you ever sleep, child?"

"Her name is Rosi and she slept better when mother and father were home. She closed her eyes quickly when he holds her, see?" Gretka said, standing at the door. "Our mommy said tis unfair, because Rosi doesn't sleep as quickly for her…but we love her bedtime stories."

"Is that so?" Yennefer asked. _Father? Mother? Such children cling in their affections._

"Yes, tis so, m'lady."

It was still too dark to see the child's face, but when the sorceress drew the curtains aside with her magic, the moonlight flooded the bedroom. Rosina's little eyes took not their witcher form, that piercing sickly yellow gaze like the days before or piercing blue with pupils like those of a cat. They were natural, a field of cornflower, watery and swelling with tears, and threatened a flood if she should cry.

"Now you're certain your parents aren't here; you've come to tug on my heartstrings with that beautiful face? Well, it's almost working...alright you've won me over, I'll be up soon." Yennefer said as Rosina clutched the edges of the bed. "Let me put on another face."

"Ye need a face?" Millies's voice echoed from the door. "Rosi, come."

Yennefer turned her head on the pillow and rest her gaze on Rosina as she clutched the duvet. The sorceress reached for the child hand and she took a few unsteady steps her hair twisted in curls.

 _So much of Triss is in you, her face, her eyes, and even those lips_ "...but that stare, you got from your father...look how tall you are;your hands and feet are surely his."

"She haven't got his hands and feet; they're her own." Gretka mumbled.

"That much is certain, my words are a mere acknowledgement of their likeness in her." Yennefer answered, her eyes perusing Gretka as she answered. _What an ugly girl and a petulant one._

"Gretka, I'm hungry."

"It's not time to eat yet."

"So, little Triss, have you grown tired of searching for them? What do you have there?" Yennefer spoke to the child as though she could understand. "A feather? That dog of yours is bringing in the dead birds again?!"

Pyro growled from the floor behind the child. "He's not a dog." Gretka said.

"Come, Gretka, please." Millie whispered to her, tugging on Gretka's arm.

They ran to Cirilla's bedroom together. Yennefer took Rosina into the bed and laid beside her. The child had spittle on her hands down to her forearm. When she cried, she would nibble on her fingers to soothe herself; her small dress was soaked with the wolf's saliva. When their eyes met once more Rosina began to cry. The candle flickered in the still air, it's ebbing light drew the darkness around them, only to push it aside in a brilliant arc of golden flame. Yennefer ran her fingers along the child's face, tucking her locks and parting it as a soothing gesture.

"Why do you gaze at me so piercingly like your father? They aren't here, and I know you'd rather it be her arms that hold you this very moment. In truth I'd rather they were here to care for you." She spoke softly, then sat up in the bed. "There's not much I can do to soothe you, save that. I haven't the same voice or touch as your mother...and she's the one you want. I'll get us all something to eat after I've bath you."

Yennefer laid Rosina's head on her chest, though her gestures and words were only comforting to the girl for a fleeting moment. She took the child to her bedroom, ran a bath, then slipped her into a tiny dress adorned with markings of runes and primroses on the belt.

"Here, this reeks of Triss." The magician said, taking Triss' blouse from the chair where she'd left it and tucked it against the child.

Like a hug, Rosi clutched it against her face, her small hands squeezing the fabric. Her mother's smell mingled with her father's sweat had all the soothing qualities of their embrace and called an instant calm. The scent and calmness of the girl drew Pyro near; the wolf nuzzled his nose against her belly and whined. Laughter and whispered echoed the hall, Gretka and Millie had confined themselves to Cirilla's bedroom where they shuffled through her things. The girls would join them for breakfast when their hunger took hold. Greka set the table with tea, cakes and bread then waited. Rosina ate fruit mashed into a sweetened sauce.

"Open, little bits." Millie said as she tried to feed the child.

"Don't call her that, Ciri calls her that, tis Ciri's name for her." Gretka said.

"But I like it." Millie replied.

Dismayed with each late bite as the girls bickered, Rosina smashed her hands on her lap and the table, squealing until more was placed in her mouth.

"Feed her!" Gretka said, pushing the small bowl of food forward. "You'll make her angry."

"Shut it, Gretka."

"Don't be bad-mannered!"

"I'm not! There, I'm feeding her, see?" Millie gestured and Rosina opened her mouth. "One for you and one for me." She whispered to her laughter. When the child had eaten her fill, she spat playfully with claps. "See, she spat on me!" Millie said curtly, feigning anger, then she smiled as she cleaned Rosi' face smearing her own dress.

Yennefer poured herself a goblet of apple juice, watching the girls. When she placed it to her lips Rosina raised her arms; she wanted it, too. When they finished, they retired to the parlor in an awkward silence, until the enchantress' megascope hummed to life. She left them there and returned to the guest room to answer. A small twisted of the polished crystals and the instrument came to life. It was the sorceress Triss Merigold.

"Good morning, Yennefer. You look...well, it's good to see you. How are the girls? How's Rosi?" She said.

"Well."

"Good, I was worried."

"Worried? Did you think I'd eat them, perhaps keep your daughter for last?" Yennefer replied. Triss quickly took noticed that the sorceress wore her evening wear still, hair unkempt, her eyes hinted a lack of rest.

"Yen..."

"Alright...I see where your child gets it. She cries herself to sleep, refusing to let me hold her save when she's hungry or exhausted. I've woken each morning to her piercing eyes gazing at me from the edge of the bed." Yennefer said. "She's fine, Triss. The child searches for her father, dragging his ugly boot across the floor. The children are helpful...here they come now." The sorceress continued, as Millie appear in the megascope image.

"Hello, my loves." Triss whispered. "Are you girls alright?"

"Mother! Where's father?" Gretka asked, grunting as she carried Rosina in an awkward hug. She placed the child on the floor just beside the instrument.

"Geralt, get up! The girls are asking for you." Triss said, kneeling to be closer to them. Rosina hurriedly turned, then reached for her mother and began to cry. She tried to stand, but fell. "Hi, Rosi." Triss spoke hoarsely, as a smile crept on the child's face.

"We've missed you! Gretka said ye'll visit us soon." Millie whispered. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, then spoke. "We tried to make cakes and burnt it. Please come home!"

"I'm sorry, girls, we'll be together again, as soon as this is all over. We'll visit in a day, after we've reached our destination."

"Please, mother, come home now!" Millie whispered. Her face lit with a crooked smile and excitement when the witcher appeared. He squatted as Rosina crawled to him. She disappeared only to crawl back and sit. "Father! When will you come home? Please...bring mother and Ciri home!"

"Listen, Millie, Gretka…there are things we've to do before we come back." Geralt said.

"I told the girls what I could, but they won't stop asking. Your daughter misses you, she cries a great deal and it's nearly impossible to soothe here as searches every cranny looking for you both. I've given her your blouse. For obvious reasons, it calms her."

"My scent calms her, because she's my daughter, Yennefer." Triss said. Her gaze traveled to Rosina sitting on the floor.

The child's smile would churn feelings of uneasiness in the witcher a she moved her arms chaotically, throwing her toy, cackling to the sound it made. She laughed as Geralt clapped his hands, then bounced up on her bottom, arms outstretched, waiting for the pickup she hoped would follow; and when it didn't, her eyes swelled. She stood to her mother's coaxing, as Pyro rested his head on his paw, just beside her waiting for the fall that was certain to come. Rosina took two steps towards, her arms reaching for him once more. She halted to steady herself, her knees gave, she wobbled clumsily before falling on the wolf's body. Geralt launched himself forward with an inhumanly speed to catch his daughter; then stopped just as quickly knowing he could do nothing. She was simple projections, an image manifested with sorcery and through her mother's megascope, yet he'd rather be there in that moment to hold her. He coaxed her with whispers when she panicked, his deep voice calming her, as Pyro licked the child's neck and hair. The wolf nudged his face against her shoulder and rested his muzzle against her back.

"Daa...da..." Rosina called to him and the clenched his fist and jaw, containing his urge to reach forward once more as her cries turned to sobs.

"Take care of our daughter, Yen, please take good care of our girls. I'll return as soon as we reach the main Koviri garrison in the east." Triss said calmly.

"You've no need to worry." Yennefer replied. "Just focus on your task."

"I love you girls." The enchantress whispered hoarsely.

She ended their conversation with a simple farewell before her eyes welled from the sight of their daughter reaching for her father. Geralt heard her say goodbye and as she made for the door; the megascope faded to silence with a wave of her hand. Triss stood outside on the balcony sinking deep into thoughts; her hair freely, took flight in the morning wind, finally resting against her face and shoulder. As she squeezed the witcher's medallion in her palm, her mind was set adrift, broken only by his voice.

"We should visit now." Geralt said. "Take us to Pont Vanis. We need to be there. We'll come back here when it's dark and continued..."

"In my current state? I'm too emotional, so many things could go wrong…besides, you hate portals."

"Not at this moment." He paused, when she ran her finger against his chin. "You could use your megascope as a conduit. Less energy required that way it's safer and more precise."

"Alright, but I may not be able to tear myself away from my child again if we go now. Let's reach our destination. Let's do that and I'll setup the instruments needed so we could teleport at will, using my megascope. Remember the mirror I had in Vizima?"

"Yeah, the magic mirror. It doesn't work anymore."

"No, because I severed the link, didn't want an unwanted visitors coming into our bedroom. Well, it's sitting there, at our home. I'll restore the link to my megascope. I should have the newly polished crystals I requested soon."

"That's going to take time, right now you...we need to visit them." Geralt murmured. "Ciri will understand. She'll guard the megascope so no one tampers with the crystals. Don't make me beg…"

"Then don't." Triss replied.

Cirilla returned to the room amid their conversation. She'd saddled their horses before dawn to continued their journey. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Triss answered.

"Uh huh." Cirilla replied. "Our horses are ready, then. I'll tear down the megascope."

"Triss!" Geralt mumbled and the sorceress took a long deep sigh.

"Ciri, could you remain here? Geralt and I need to return to Pont Vanis. We'll be back before the sunset." The enchantress asked. "I need you to mind my megascope. I could simply open a portal, but using it will enhance my portal. especially carrying another along. We'll return quickly and continue our journey tomorrow."

"Alright." She said without a fight.

"I'm sorry, I know you want to see your sisters too…"

"It's alright, I'll see them later." Cirilla said, removing her cloak and armor before turning to sit on the bed. "Tell the girls to tidy up, I have a feeling they've already trashed my bedroom."

"Mmhmm."

"We have to hurry..." Geralt mumbled. "A fog is rolling in."

"Don't rush me, Geralt, this isn't something you hasten unless you'd rather we appear before our child in small mangled pieces. What does a fog have to do with my portal?"

"Just saying...nevermind, take your time." He replied, then folded his arms across his chest.

Triss manipulated the crystals on of the megascope, carefully calibrating the instrument. She moved each leg in increments farther apart until the instrument crackled to life. She opened and stabilize a portal to their home in Pont Vanis, then Geralt took her hand as they entered and vanished. Cirilla sat quietly staring at the megascope, then she collected a basin of water and placed it at her feet. She gazed at her own face peering back, then raised her hand and muttered an enchantment. A image appeared on the water's surface, it was her lover Cerys adorned with the red and black of clan An Craite tartan. The witcher could only bear a moment's gaze before her eyes blurred and she ran her hand into the basin.

She'd fall to sleep on the floor after bracing the door with a large piece of oak wood and wake just before the sunset when Geralt and Triss returned. The enchantress paid for the night, so they'd rest, waking in the early morning before sunrise. She waited for them by the stables, then together the three mounted their horses and rode into the morning blackness. Triss would look back on the town when they reached its edge. The early morning was deceptive like a foglet, it was warm, yet the snow clung to the ground. The solace in the morning quiet was its own reward, the mountains were silhouetted against the gray sky, the air smelled of smoke from the chimneys. Cirilla gazed at them, her face smirked upward as they sat their atop their horses watching the world in silence. One then the other, the lights of the city began to fade out as the people woke quelching the light braziers and lanterns. A thick fog had settled across the town, and though it was too hazy to make out each building now, they watched until the sorceress pulled her hood to hide her face, then tugged her reins to turn her horse.

 *****][*****

 _ **Koviri Encampment, November 19, 1275...Evening…**_

By evening, they had reached the camp, a fortress stretching as far as the sorceress' eyes could see. Steadfast walls of wood, palisades build upon ramparts to command the valley to protect the army's flanks. They'd fortified the backside of the camp and built at the base of an outcropping on the hillside covered with snow and ice, the cliffs appeared like a dragon's claw overlooking the valley floor. The main camp was surrounded by smaller encampments joined like a clover, all soaring the colors of their regiments. Grand watchtowers stood in even increments along the walls, men guarded them and the six gates of the frontal walls. Large ballistae were mounted in pits, surrounded by spikes.

"It's the Lady Merigold and the witcher Geralt of Rivia!" A man shouted from atop the wall.

"Open the gates!" Another commanded. "The Red Fox is here!"

Men cheered, raising their hand in the air, others rattled their swords to shield.

"They're calling you the Fox again. Look, father, she's relishing in their praise." Cirilla teased, her eyes followed high as the outer gate opened.

"A moniker I haven't any use for, Ciri."

"Well, I like it. You're his Fox, aren't you? Well, Geralt, what do you think?"

"Hmm." The witcher grunted.

"I hate it when he's so dull, it ruins the jest." Cirilla looked up at the wooden fortress.

Arrow slits were cut in the walls between the two gates. Men stood up high, wielding crossbows and spears. Triss' eyes befell the grandeur of the weather-beaten stones, large rocks lining the inner walls, the subtle wind kissed her face when the inner gates opened revealing the camp. Men stood in formation, drilling to commands. Others pulled on the cords of the tents of leather arranged in even rows of ten; the banners of their units were fastened to pikes and planted in the ground.

"We have to travel to the other side…" Triss said. "...our tents are in the inner camp, the one you see there. I'll have to leave you both here."

"So, where are the others?" Cirilla asked. "Must you work so quickly? We've just arrived."

"The mages have quarters in the inner camp, Keira and Rita have their quarters near us, but many of the others chose to have theirs in the eastern sections. The medical tents and surgeons are also there, caring for the wounded returning from across the front." Triss replied. She removed her hood and shook her hair. "You have a tent opposite ours, everything you need should be in it. There's a carving of two little birds hanging just above the door. Go and put our things inside, Ciri, Geralt and I will be there shortly."

A man approached them, it was commander Deirdre of the Royal Guard, his armor of heavy metal plates had withered; it bore scars of battles, his face looked hard like tanned leather.

"Forgive me, m'lady, but the King bid you bring the witchers and come to the war council." He said. "I hope your journey was well."

"It was." Triss replied. She gazed at the man with steely eyes, "Thank you, but is there a reason why Geralt is being summoned as well?"

"I cannot say, m'lady, though your day has fared better than most." Deirdre said, as he rendered the customary salute of the army. "Witchers, it is good to see you again."

"Mmhmm." Geralt nodded.

"There are so many soldiers here..." Cirilla whispered.

"There are. The bulk of Kovir's army is here at this camp, but I suspect there's more at play..." Triss replied. Hers and Cirilla's gaze shifted to the small group of men practicing swordplay.

"It's impressive." Cirilla whispered.

"Yes, it is."

The last of the light had drained away, dusk had come and fire pits were lit across the camp. Their shadows had been swallowed by the encroaching darkness. In the distance, the sky above the city of Hengfors glowed crimson as it burned with a fury as though it had been set ablaze days before. The moon hung its sickly gaze over the night, a crisp winter wind whispered, more snowflakes drifted to the ground and softened beneath their feet. Cirilla gazed upward at the night sky, then across the camp covered in a blanket of snow and ice.

"What's the situation, Deidre?" Triss asked, as the witcher took their horses by their reins.

"The king led the army in a small skirmish, we crush the Redanian force of two companies encroaching forward and took the rest prisoner. A report arrived yesterday, m'lady. Our scouts of the seventh joined with the Temerian partisans to sack Radovid's forts along the eastern frontlines." The commander answered. He stood unfazed in the biting cold. "Captain Natalie was wounded. She survived. The lady Evelyne cared for her, but the captain has not woken since. Einar is with her now, against his father's wishes."

"So, what of his betrothed, Yvette? He's to be wed to her, she's a noble." Geralt spoke.

"The lady Yvette has returned to Pont Vanis. Their families will announce the wedding, but the boy will not abandon Talia. Yet still, he cannot refuse his family's wishes."

"Are the nobles that stubborn? Why would his family force him to marry someone he doesn't love?"

"Einar is of the noble house of Hartstein and the lady Yvette is of house Cealmors. A union between the two noble houses would spawn a powerful voice in Koviri politics."

"Does their nobility mean that much?" Cirilla said, climbing from Kelpie's back.

"Yes." Deidre replied. "Nobles seek to keep their influence and power. If he disobeys, he could be stripped of his birthright and cast adrift."

"He's being forced to choose between the woman he loves or his family; an impossible choice."

"Has the situation changed at all on the front?" Triss asked the commander as they trudged in the snow towards the inner camp.

"There's been more skirmishes along the front. We've suffered heavy loses, two hundred and twenty-six dead or wounded."

"So many..." Cirilla mumbled.

"Unfortunately, it is the state of this messy affair, Ciri. Please continue, Deirdre." The enchantress said.

"Radovid is massing his forces here in Talgar to face us. As you predicted, the Redanians moved on Malleore and Caingorn, but we've halted their advance there. In retaliation for the Seventh's attack on their forts, Radovid's armies sacked three of our fortresses."

"And King Tancred allowed this to stand?" Geralt asked.

Deirdre laughed, a rare gesture for the commander. "No, witcher, the King personally lead the assault to recapture the largest of the three fortresses. Before nightfall, our armies recaptured all but one of them. The other fell a day later. Again, our losses were heavy."

"And Tancred?! Were there any mages present?" Triss shouted.

"The lady Evelyne and five others." The commander answered. "The other mages and healers are caring for the wounded as we speak. Those fit to travel have been moved to our garrison in Narok."

"Any news from our allies in the south?"

"The Skellige Queen is wreaking havoc on the Redanian coastal cities along the Pontar, as well as Nilfgaardian cities along Uruga. The last reports say Skellige warriors have raided ships ferrying goods from Zerrikania and Ofier. They've also plundered the coast of Naziar and Cintra." Commander replied.

"Whoa, she's running a riot!" Cirilla shouted, clapping her hands together. Her eyes were alight, her demeanor changed in an instant, like the parting of a sudden storm. She bit the edge of her smile, her lips perked in a wicked grin.

"You mean the Skellige Queen?"

"Aye? Eh...no!" Cirilla answered.

"The nobles claim she's a fierce warrior..." Deirdre said, staring at the witcheress' back when she turned away from him.

"She's more than that." Cirilla mumbled.

The commander turned to Triss' quiet laughter, then he spoke. "Others say the King should make her his queen."

"She'll never marry Tancred! She couldn't, wouldn't! Could she, mother?" Cirilla asked.

"Politics is complicated, baby girl." Triss whispered and Cirilla grimaced. The sorceress lead Cirilla aside, her hand rubbing in small circles on her daughter's back. "Don't give me that stare, you know her better than anyone, you know the answer to your own question. I know the distance seems unbearable, but bear with it and your time together will be even more satisfying."

"You and Geralt have been together a while now...does that make your time together less satisfying?"

"No! Geralt?"

"Not in the slightest." The witcher said, as he folded his arms looking at the enchantress. "We witchers have patience. We can wait a month to slay one monster, but when you love someone...patience is often torturous. In truth, it comes accompanied by despair, but still, it bears the most pleasant fruits."

"You know we're right...why are you smiling like that?" _She's worried._ Triss said. "Very well, Deirdre, I'll read the report myself."

Together, they made their way to the inner camp, but Cirilla would remained silence through her strides. When they reached the center, she let slip the reins of her mare. They climbed higher on the hillside towards the war tents and Tancred's private chambers. Below them, the scenery revealed the fullness of the Koviri camp. Guards, troops of the royal guard and cavalry, stood watch at the great gateway, their armor no longer bore the polish and shine of peace. Noblemen stood outside, wearing doublets embroidered with fine thread of gold and silver. The air smelled of smoke and wet wood.

"Look at the size of this camp, Geralt, the lights from the fires are burning way out there. Over half the army is gathered here." Triss whispered.

"Her heart is mine!" Cirilla muttered, brooding in her silence. _And my heart is hers._

' _Calm down, Ciri.'_ The enchantress said, invading the witcher's thoughts.

' _I can't! Haven't seen her for so long. Cerys is off somewhere raiding and every time I close my eyes she's there. She promised she'd come back...always making it seem so simple. I keep having these dreams, I can't sleep. Whenever I do, she's on a longship...I'm right there beside her, but she doesn't see me.'_

' _Ciri…'_

' _Argh, I have to see her soon or I'll lose my mind! I have all these feelings boiling inside me.'_ Cirilla complained, her breathing had quickly grown unsteady.

' _I'll remind you again, you love each other and that is your greatest advantage. Anyone hoping to take her heart will first have to remove you from it. And that girl is in…'_

"...love with me. I know, but…" Cirilla mumbled, as her shoulders slumped.

Triss took a few steps closer and rested her hands on the girl's cheeks. "How can you doubt it? Cerys' feelings for you."

"I don't have doubts...fears are more like it. Patience is great, but I want what I want now. I know she's safe when we're together."

"You know, Cerys probably has those same fears and feelings…"

"Doesn't help..."

"Is something wrong, m'lady?" The commander interrupted them. "Forgive me, witcher, if I said something improper." Diedre said with a slight bow, then he gestured. "We are here, that is the war tent and the sorceress' quarters are through those gates."

"No, there's nothing's wrong..." Triss answered. "...she's just...Ciri, you aren't thinking of running away with...you are!"

"What?! I'm not thinking anything like that!"

"Mmhmm, who do you think you're talking to, Ciri? I'd swear, your exuberance for mischief is a contagion, matched only by that queen of yours. And she's running wild because of you." Geralt mumbled.

"I have no idea what you mean, Geralt." Cirilla replied, then the three broke into laughter.

"The nobles are here. Malvin of Malleore and the other nobles are meeting with the king. Zadid bore news of the Queen's and her warriors raid on the Arc Coast. She's sent a fleet of longships south and Nilfgaard his given chase. Radovid has diverted supplies and soldiers to the coastal cities. She has hundreds of ships, could strike on a dozen shores at once...she must be giving Radovid and Emhyr a fit."

"Zadid?! He's the one, that coward and traitor! The bastard!" Cirilla yelled. "He's doesn't know he's but a sheep who's waltzed right into the den of wolves. No reason to search for him now, mother. He's right here."

"Be careful, witcher, the man is a noble." Deidre said.

"And that is the only reason I haven't drawn my sword and gone to cut his head off! That man is the traitor in league with Kovir's enemies! Do you know what's he's done?!"

"Cirilla, that's enough!" Triss commanded. "Deirdre, leave us. If Zadid is here, do not allow him to leave this camp."

"M'lady, I cannot hold a noble with no evidence of treachery. Kovir's laws forbid such things."

"Keep him here! And you'll have your evidence, he will confess to his part." The sorceress replied.

"If the allegations are true, the nobility will be thrown into turmoil. The punishment for treachery is death, even for one of noble birth…" Diedre paused. "Assemble the guard! Keep an eye Zadid of the merchant guild. Be subtle and do not raise suspicion." The commander ordered. He waved his hand directing the Royal Guards.

"Don't arrest him, let's play this out. I want the man to confess or be caught in the act."

"Yes m'lady. For treason against the crown and country. The man will surely hang if the evidence presented shows proof of his guilt."

They waited until the commander and his men reached the tent, before Cirilla spoke.

"I'm sorry…I've stirred a mess." She said, hanging her head.

"It's alright. Maybe it's better this way. I don't know how I'd react seeing that man in my grasp." Triss said to her. "Pick your head up, baby girl. Come on, let go so we can make haste. This meeting will likely turn for the worse. It could even lead to bloodshed later if Zadid is arrested, he's powerful in the merchant guild."

"Got a feeling you'd rather not have me there." The witcher mumbled.

"No, Geralt. I'd rather my husband be kept far from these matters. I don't want them to make demands of you, demands I'll be forced to refuse."

"Meaning?"

"Please, just let it go. Come, it isn't wise to keep this king waiting. Things are more tense than I expected." Triss whispered to him. "Say nothing in this meeting. Agree to nothing, and do not draw your sword on Zadid, Geralt, promise me! I want to deal with the man myself."

"What's going on? What did you not tell me?" Geralt asked. Deirdre bowed as they approached, then he stepped back, giving the witcher and sorceress a moment of privy.

"Before we left Pont Vanis, they broached an unpleasant subject and I squashed any notion of allowing it. They need a witcher to find Radovid's new weapons and destroy them. I told them you wouldn't be that witcher. Naturally, the intelligence corps opposed, they even suggested bringing Letho into their patronage. I opposed that idea, too. It's seems my threats weren't sufficient, now I'll have to be the miserable bitch."

"I don't care for their demands, I'm not in the service of any king. I'll do what's best for my family and people I love, but..." The witcher muttered.

"What's left after that, father? There are no 'buts'. We do what we must, remember? Those weapons are a danger to mages. Think back to what happened in Novigrad. That was my fault. She's a sorceress and that weapon is dangerous to her. I'll take the job if you won't!"

"No, you won't! If you go against my wishes, Ciri, I'll...come let's not keep them waiting any longer." Triss said, she waited for Geralt to be at her side.

"I'm coming with." Cirilla shouted, leaving her mare by the stable. "I'm a witcher, too, and they said witchers."

"Ciri…!"

"I won't disobey. You've made your point." Cirilla muttered. hurrying up ahead.

"And you've missed it, baby girl!"

"Ciri's always been headstrong, but she'll keep her word." Geralt said.

"Stop treating me like a baby!"

"Stop having tantrums like one! I'll always be this protective of you and stop only when you stop being my daughter. And that won't happen ever!" Triss said reprimanding Cirilla. "Why can't you see I only want to do what's best for my family?"

"You've used that excuse already...to protect me, to protect us...I know, so who's going to protect you from harm when you've tucked us all away?" Cirilla jerked her cloak around her body. "I want to protect the people I care for, too. Nothing's going to stop that."

"Anger is simple, it's savage, and we're no stranger to savagery, Ciri. Just remember, a moment of patience prevents a lifetime of regret."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think I am always looking forward to improving my writing and ideas.**

* * *

 **If my story offends your CANON, I DON'T CARE.** See my profile and read my first rule. Don't like it? Too bad. This story was written for people who enjoy creativity, people like me. **If I hurt your feelings by doing certain things in this story, just remember, you are free to go and read something else.** I know it's a surprise to you but its true. **Cheers**

* * *

 **To all my readers/followers, New and Old. Please see my profile for announcement.**


	32. Battle of Talgar Gorge

**Chapter 32: Battle of Talgar Gorge...**

 _ **Temerian Partisan Encampment... December 26, 1275...**_

The Temerian encampment lay at the feet of an old elven ruin. Blue tents with emblems of silver lilies dotted the landscape, as the morning sunlight shone through the wintry branches that stretched across the withered stones. Nature had reclaimed the land like a great army, giving sanctuary to all manner of creatures, only to be reconquered each winter. Large columns bore testament to the beauty of what stood before; everything else had crumpled, marking the passage of time. Around them, the rugged slopes of the land lay buried in snowdrifts piled among the rubble, the winds howling among the ruins like an angry siren. As her men waited, Ves climbed the ancient marble stairway that led to Vernon Roche's tents. Crumpled walls and toppled pillars surrounded the camp. With Dietrich, her lieutenant, and Nolan the sergeant, at her side, the captain announced herself. She fastened her jacket up to her neck, hiding every bit of skin, before she entered. Vernon Roche stood beside a table, reading maps and reports. A brazier sat on a stone, heating the insides of the tent with a boot hanging beside the fire to dry. Candles lit the corners, old books rested on the table, and beneath the commander's left was an opened ledger with the names of their dead etched on its pages. There was a small bed in the corner, yet it appeared no one had slept in it for days.

"You summoned me, Vernon?" Ves said in a submissive voice, then she drew nearer.

"Fix your jacket—" Roche commanded. He halted mid-speech after lifting his eyes from the pages before him. Their gaze met and neither would avert their eyes. Ves had allowed her hair to grow a little longer, just below the ears. "Ahem, good... you've remembered the standards. The two of you wait outside!"

The captain waited until her men were out of sight, then she spoke. "Is that all you care for? Standards? You'll see Temeria rise and all others fall at your feet along the way. Someday, even I would be left by the wayside."

"Not all...you don't know what you sepak of, woman!" Vernon Roche answered, then he slid the book aside. He gazed down at his map where his eyes would not betray him. The commander had a few days' growth of beard. "You disobeyed my orders… you placed yourself and your men in harm's way!"

"We're no longer an army, merely a handful of men, our armors are old and worn, sword barely fit to be called weapons. We're just partisans. The men are hungry, we're starved, I'm starved Vernon. How long must we endure under Radovid's crushing heel?"

"We'll endure for as long as it takes." He sighed. Her voice betrayed her, and he would not see her go to tears. "I've dispatched a hunting party, we'll find a way. Until I give the word, you'll not attack Radovid's men!"

"They attacked us first, or did you not see the corpses we returned? Nine was among them... the boy is dead, Vernon, Radovid's mongrels killed him."

"He was a soldier."

"'He was a soldier.'" Ves muttered his words. "As are we all. Do not give my men orders to protect me, I would not see them die for my sake. I'm not that helpless girl, it's insulting!"

"Noted. N... ow, are you finished?"

"Yes." She answered in defiance.

"Your report, I expected to hear it upon your returned."

"I've nothing to report." Ves muttered. She took a step back and averted her eyes when he looked at her.

"You have your orders, scout the outlying areas and report your findings, setup camp and return at dawn. Do not attack another Redanian patrol or you risk betraying our plan."

"What's your plan, Vernon? Wait for Radovid to discover this plot and kill our men?!"

"Bloody hell, Ves! What do you want from me?!"

"Do not wait til it's too late. Remember what happened in Kaedwen? Henselt raped me, he hanged the lads after discovering the plot, or have you forgotten that?!" Ves said. She pushed aside the map, so he'd look at her. "I cried for you to come and help me, but you weren't there. I'll die before another man touches me without my leave, king or no king!"

"I'll not let that happen!" Roche slammed his hands on the table, tightening them into fists. "Henselt paid for his offense."

"Offense to you?!"

"No! And I've not forgotten it... nor will I. I've committed regicide to take back your honor, my hands are stained with that bastard's blood, and I'll do it again before I let Radovid hurt you and murder my men." Vernon muttered. "The last of the Unicorns died like a common dog!"

"I'm flattered. How long must we wait before you act? When Radovid has no use for us he will kill us all! Is it my lot to be hurt by the vilest of men? Will you kill him too to take back your honor after we've all fallen to your plot? Your men are starving while you plot and scheme waiting for the right moment to dessert this fucking army!"

"You forget your place, Ves!"

"No, Vernon, I know my place, I am reminded of it each day. The way you look at me, as a mere soldier, nothing more. Let me be a soldier, if I can be nothing else." She said, then she turned to walk away.

"When Radovid is dead and King Tancred keeps his word to restore Temeria, the girl will be presented to take her place as queen, it's her birthright." Roche replied, waving his hand to dismiss her. "We are finished here."

"Vernon..."

"I said we're done, Ves!" He raised his voice. Vernon Roche waited until she closed the flap of the tent beside her "Nolan, Dietrich, get in here!" He commanded, angrily knocking the contents of his table across the room with a swipe of his arm. His shoulders sunk, he kept his back to his men as they entered. "D... do not let any harm come to her."

"Lover's quarrel?" Nolan asked in jest. "Do not worry, commander, no harm will come to your princess." He mumbled so Vernon Roche would not hear him.

"What did you say, sergeant?"

"Nothing sir, a simple jest..." Nolan answered.

"Shut your gob!" Dietrich silenced him.

"Well then. You both have your orders. Now get out!" Vernon Roche commanded.

"Yes, commander." Both men answered, then gazed at each other and nodded.

"Idiot!" Dietrich mumbled, slapping Nolan on the back of his head as they emerged from the tent.

When they climbed down to the bottom of the stairs, Ves halted. She had been pacing back and forth, muttering angrily while her men watched. She bore a fury across her face, looking up until Nolan and Dietrich reached her. The captain climbed into the saddle. At her side were twenty men from her company of the Blue Stripes; a scouting party. Ves shifted her body in her saddle, then kicked her horse into a full gallop, her courser digging its hooves the hard ground. She raced ahead angrily as the other hurried to keep pace, then at the forest edge, Ves halted.

"What command did he give you?!" She asked, not truly asking.

"Ves…" Dietrich protested, bringing his horse to her side.

"When I ask you a question, you'll answer!" She muttered, her eyes boring into him.

"The commander said no harm shall come to you." Dietrich answered. He released the reins of his horse and threw his arms in the air.

"Damn that man! W... e're leaving." Ves shouted, then jerked the reins to turn the horse left and slipped between the trees.

They rode deep into the countryside, passing through villages abandoned, plundered, and burned to cinder. The noticeboard read 'Magef...' she noticed in passing unable to read the charred letters. When they reached the crossroads, Ves's horse came to a quick stop. The old signpost laid crumpled and tethered to the ground by icicles.

"Look!" Jinx said, pointing to a sandal of a child frozen in the snow.

"The townspeople fled, Radovid's army plundered and burned the villages..." She mumbled gazing at the post and the crumpled signs to read the words. _Lan Exeter, Malleore, Caingorn, Velhad, Talgar, Narook, Pont Vanis, Village of Magefort... Dragon Mountains._

"Which way, captain? I cannot tell, the signpost has fallen." Dietrich said.

"Really? I didn't see it." She laughed, finally relaxed and calm. She was out of the camp and away from the man who made her heart beat like drums. "The village at our backs is Magefort, the Dragon mountains are that way, hidden in the fog. We go west. We shall make camp and return at daybreak."

"You there, come with me. We take only what we need from the village." Sergeant Nolan commanded, and eight soldiers followed.

"Take only what we need; food and water, touch nothing else. We are not thieves." Ves said.

"Yes, captain." He answered, watching as she rode for the forest.

They trudged through the snow and onto a path that ran parallel to a small stream, then the captain quickly dismounted her horse. The road was beaten down from wagons and horses.

"Find us a good place to make camp."

"I'm freezing me arse! W... e've no meat, eating rotten grain... why do we scout for these bastards?" A Temerian soldier spoke, his teeth chattering from the cold.

"You fucking cunt! You've been shitting from you ploughing gob since we left Temeria. All this talk of meat is making me hungry, I'm gonna knock you on your arse and cut your fucking tongue!" Another muttered.

"I want meat." The man mumbled and they both chuckled.

"Shut it, you two! We're all hungry. You there, get a fire started!" Ves commanded, just as a whistle pealed from the men ahead. They all drew their swords to his warning, the playful banter ceased. Men crept forward, their eyes dulled with purpose "What do you see?!" She asked.

A soldier gestured with hand signals and another spoke the message. "Military caravan approaching... slow... Redanian... a courier ... with guards... ten... no, twenty, riding hard."

"Must be important." Ves mumbled. She waved her hand, palms down, spreading her fingers, giving the command to ambush. He men quickly faded into the snow to take positions. The captain turned and gave the silent signal, so they'd follow her, as she quickly moved forward.

"Redanians?" A soldier whispered his question. His name was Foggy; dark eyes, unkempt tawny brown hair, cleft chin, and muscled frame.

"Yes." Jinx answered. "He he… the captain means to ambush them."

"String up the trap!" Ves ordered calmly. "Take positions, do not let anyone through! Take whatever supplies they have, spare the horses if you can."

"Captain, listen to me, if you do this, Vernon Roche will strip you of your rank and remove you as commander of the company." Dietrich warned. "He'll confine you to the camp or worse, lock you up."

"I know, but he hasn't left me a choice, has he? I must force Vernon to act. Radovid is not our ally, he's but a means to an end... Redania will turn on us when we're not needed."

"If we're discovered we'll all be drawn and quartered."

"Then we must leave none alive."

Dietrich nodded, his eyes gleamed with excitement. He raised his hands, giving orders with signals. She watched his hand; skillful gestures and repeated his command in her head. _Prepare the rope... wait for the signal... kill everyone._

A soldier uncoiled a rope made of hemp fibers from his saddle and threw it to another on foot, then buried it across the path with snow with one soldier at each end. Dietrich positioned his men on horseback further down the road, then returned to Ves' side. Their horses stood still and flicked their ears sporadically, snuffing the cold air, but made no other movement. Six men, each wielding a crossbow, moved forward on foot through the trees on either side of the wagon path. They looked to Ves, who whispered commands and Dietrich passed them with hand gestures. When the horses entered their range, she sprung the ambush and gave the order. A barrage of bolts flew through the air and pierced the armor of the riders in the rear. One mare cut from the path and Ves put down its rider with single shot. She fired two more volleys before unsheathing her sword again; the powerful blows pierced the first man through his neck, the second in his side and the last in his back. The tip of her bolt penetrated his chest and wedged in his armor, the fletching burrowed deep beneath his flesh.

"Now!" Ves shouted, and the rope was raised across the path, knocking the leading rider from his horse and breaking his neck.

A second soldier pulled hard on his reins. The forceful command fell the horse on its side, crushing him against a boulder. The beast survived and fled in panic, but the rider's broken body lay covered in blood, rushing from his crushed head onto his armor. Three more tried to flee, only to be cut down by waiting men with swords. The horses frightened, eyes widened with terror, as a mare raised its forelegs high into the air throwing its rider, still clinging to the reins. Another kicked its hind legs high, smashing the face of a Temerian soldier they all called Dove, who had the misfortune of his position. He fell to the ground, clutching his face. A a young Temerian soldier helped him to his feet, then tried to pull him from the battle when they were quickly cornered and surrounded.

Ves intervened, she left the safety of their numbers and halted what would've been certain death for the two men. A howl echoed amidst the battle, sending a cold shiver up the spine. Redanians rushed forward, some waist high in snow. The captain turned swiftly, ready to fight; she struck the first man in his helmet and parried the second blow. He'd fall at her feet before she stopped to see her men plug two more with arrows. A Redanian sergeant and four soldiers retreated across the stream, the thin sheet of ice cracked loudly alerting the soldiers to the flight. Two men halted in the narrowest, more defensible, corner between two large boulders, when they were cornered by Jinx and another. Dietrich and his men rode into and cut down another pair who tried to flee.

"Face me, you spineless coward!" Ves shouted at the officer and the man turned to her voice.

Heavy-set, large shoulders, he wore plated armor bearing a Redanian eagle on the left breast. Bald, deep set eyes and pitted face, he looked like a giant atop his horse. She glanced his rank, when he kicked the horse's side. The creature charged as its rider screamed like a crazed animal. Their swords clashed with such force a reckless swing of the blade nicked her face. A second blow cut her jacket, exposing a small part of her left breast. Emboldened, the Redanian commander turned his mare, unleashing a violent series of slashes and swings, forcing Ves to retreat. Two arrows streaked past her and struck the creature's neck, yet it moved as though it, too, feared death. When the mare finally succumbed, its rider staggered to his feet disoriented. A steady trickle of blood rolled across Ves' right eye, blinding her for a moment.

"Treacherous whore! Come to your death, Temerian! You'll all die!" The Redanian commander muttered.

"Not today!" Nolan shouted. He had returned amidst the battle with a captured wagon.

"Stay back, he's mine!" Ves commanded, before she attacked. She dealt three savage blows, then lodged her sword in his side where the breast and backplates of his armor joined.

Like a wild beast, the Redanian dropped his sword and grabbed her by the throat. Both hands squeezed with with all the strength he had left. Ves groaned, her eyes panicked with fear as she twisted her blade jamming more of the cold steel deeper into his side. She reached for his eyes with her left hand when his fingers tightened like clamped around her neck. Ves gasped for air as Dietrich galloped onto the scene. The captain released the hilt of her sword in a vain attempt to pry herself free. Mouth wide open, she took a ragged breath, then slit his jugular with his dagger. Blood sprayed across her body, the sweet copper smell filling her nose, it made her gag. She broke his hold, pulling the dagger free as the man crumpled to his knees.

"Die like the cur you are!" She groaned, then jarred her sword from his side.

"Captain!" Dietrich grunted from his horse.

"I'm alright." She croaked, then began a ragged fit of coughing

"You bloody idiots, why did you stand there?! The bastard could've killed her! Remember our orders?!" Dietrich shouted.

"I commanded them not to interfere." Ves muttered.

"A reckless move." Dietrich mumbled.

"Get down here, Dietrich!" Ves shouted, standing upright as he leapt from his horse, then knocked him on his ass with a single blow when he turned to face her. "Your orders come from me. Counter them again and you'll regret it!"

"Yes, captain." He muttered from his back.

The captain lent her second an arm, so he'd stand, then turned and looked down at her hands splattered with blood. Her sword dripped with thickened blood from the tip of the blade to the hilt. Ves surveyed the carnage around them; the stream and snow cradled the bodies of dead men and horses, more dead horses and men strewn the trail. Two prisoners knelt with swords at their necks. By the fallen tree, Jinx swatted beside the body of a dead Temerian soldier slumped and frozen, eyes wide open in death. Ves stepped over the enemy fallen, then knelt to check the body of another member of her company. He was dead, eyes closed as if in a peaceful sleep. The ambushed had ended, eighteen Redanians and two Temerians lay dead.

"How deep is the wound?" Nolan asked when she stood. Ves' breast and face were splattered in blood.

"Just a scratch, the blood is not my own. See to our wounded and dead. Bring the courier here." Ves commanded, gesturing with two fingers before wiping her bloodied blade on a dead man's cloak. She pulled her jacket to cover the small wound, then fastened her cloak.

"He's dead. The bloke took an arrow to the face." A soldier replied. Another moved to tend the wounded.

Dove smiled and grimaced, his face swollen, he'd lost some teeth. He spat blood on the snow, then forced his fingers into his mouth jerking free two more. Ves tucked her sword back into its sheath, then cleaned her hand. The air stunk of blood and death. The snow around them was stained a dark red. The soldiers rolled the dead over, so their faces were upward, then picked the bodies for weapons and coin.

"Get the satchel." Ves said, and a man stepped forward with the letters and orders carried by the Redanian courier. She tore the seal and read it.

"What does it say?" Jinx asked.

"Radovid intends to betray us. They mean to place us in the thickest of the coming battle to wither our numbers, then execute those fortunate to survive." Ves muttered. "Ready the horses, we'll make for our camp before nightfall. If Radovid means to attack us there, at least we'll all die together."

"What do we do with the prisoners?" Dietrich asked.

"We don't take prisoners." Ves answered.

He nodded, and two soldiers placed nooses around the necks of the captured Redanians. Each man begged for his life as they threw the rope across a frozen branch and strung them up. Their bodies dangled lifeless, swaying in the wind, as Ves mounted her mare. They rode for the Temerian camp under the cover of darkness, carrying the captures wagon disguised with hide.

 *****][*****

 _ **January 16, 1276... Talgar, Kovir's Main Encampment...**_

They watched the winter sunset on the hillside together. Cirilla sat, resting on the old withered stump of a fell tree. Even in the frigid air, they were warm; Triss had cast a spell, that fought back the cold. The air around them was distinct, the occasional cool wind kissed their skins. Geralt sat lower on the ground. He'd spread a hide over the bare dirt, because the winds had stripped the snow from the hillside. The witcher propped his back against a boulder, his arms were coiled around the sorceress, his left hand holding onto hers, their fingers loosely laced. His touch had triggered that tingling sensation in her body caused by his witcher mutations. Triss twisted her body and felt Geralt's shift as her leg moved atop his. She lay in the crook of his arm, finding a comfortable place, before slipping her head so her cheek rested on his chest. Each time she'd move or shift her body, she'd feel him squeeze tighter. Their mutual friend Dandelion had visited, and the bard played them a tune, softly recalling their journey written in a ballad, composed from the witcher's telling.

"Hmm, we find the moments that make us happy, we find the moments that brings us joy, and then we go there when we're alone." Geralt whispered to the sorceress. "That moment I saw you again at Kaer Morhen, it brought me joy. Seeing your face in Novigrad, filled me with things my words can't limn. No matter how bad my day, seeing your face to makes it better."

Triss listened to his weary voice, gently moving her finger, just a single finger, along his skin. "My joy is found when I'm beside you, Geralt, no matter how small... if I can simply be where your eyes can gaze at me. I love you and that's all to it."

"I should commemorate this moment. This could be the last time we're all gathered here like this..." The bard spoke, interrupting the moment. "...what do you think, Geralt?"

"I'm not in the temper for ballads."

"When does the mood truly calls for a ballad, witcher?" Dandelion replied, strumming a single string on his lute once more.

"Enough, Dandelion!" Geralt called.

"Geralt, think about it..."

"Is it too much to ask for a quiet moment with my family?"

"No, it's actually a small request, but the mood begs to be lifted—"

"Shush, Dandelion!" Triss spoke softly from her reverie.

"I know that voice. No songs or ballads, just quietness." The bard replied, then set his lute on his lap.

"We want a bit of tranquility." The sorceress said.

"Alright, then. Come on, Ciri, let's leave them alone."

"No, I want to be here. We'll join you later by the fire."

"Well, then. I'll be playing for the soldiers, maybe they'll appreciate my talents."

Cirilla sat on the ground. Legs crossed, she perched where the sorceress' eyes could look at her. Triss reached for her ashen hair, plucking their strands loose, then her palm rested on the girl's cheek. She felt a single tear roll down Cirilla's cheek, wetting her hand, before a flood trailed down her face onto the sorceress' hand.

"I'm alright." She whispered quickly, tucking her face tightly in the sorceress neck.

"Come here." Triss said, pulling away from Geralt's grasp. She took Cirilla's head against her own chest. "Close your eyes." The witcher heard her whisper, as her hand traced small circles in the small of Cirilla's back.

After they had both managed to calm themselves, Geralt brought his arm around them. Cirilla's head rested on the witcher's shoulder and Triss' on his chest. Each could hear the steady thump of his heart as they glanced across the endless valley to watch the last rays of the evening sun strike the mountains. When darkness finally fell upon the land, Geralt noticed the sorceress had fallen asleep. As her spell began to wane and the cold stung their skins. A messenger arrived to summon the magician to a gathering of mages and Cirilla insisted she join her. All but a few of the sorceresses had gathered in the war tent on the hilltop behind. Men stood guard, watching the valley. Braziers burned brightly in the night, their flame dancing in the wind. The tent was fabric, wall of green, its entrance guarded by men who loomed like large statues.

 _Brrr..._ "It's freezing." Cirilla mumbled.

"Here..." Triss said, pulling her scarf from her neck and draping it around Cirilla's.

"Thank you." Cirilla whispered, wrapping the sorceress' scarf over her shawl already around her neck. "What about you?"

"I'll be fine."

"It smells like you, you know?"

"Mmhmm." The sorceress mumbled. She touched Cirilla's arm and the girl's skin warmed. "How's that? Better?"

"Much." Cirilla answered. She hid her flushed face when the soldier standing guard gave a slight nod.

They entered together, two braziers heated the air to an unpleasant temperature. Triss walked to the fire and tamper the flames with a subtle flick of her wrist to make the air more pleasant. She removed her cloak, removed the hat made of fox fur, then trailed her fingers through her hair and parted the soft tresses. The evening was dull and bleak, large chests adorned the corners of the tent, and an old creaky table with a ledger sat just inside the door like an island.

 _It stinks of leather... like an old boot in here._ Triss Merigold thought to herself.

"Will the mages truly fight?" Cirilla asked and Evelyne gazed at her with eager interest. Triss turned, she looked surprised at Cirilla's question.

"My dear, we aren't here to witness." Margarita Laux-Antille replied.

"Lady Laux-Antille, Lady Metz..." Cirilla bowed greeting both enchantresses with deference and respect.

"Hello, Cirilla." Margarita spoke to the girl, Cirilla removed her shawls. She clutched Triss' scarf close to her body, smiling as she too a whiff, then another, of Cerys' tartan shawl.

"Come now, love, it's just Keira. So, it's true then, you and the Skellige queen have fallen in bed together." Keira said, not asking, with a playful voice. She was leaning against the table, propping her body with her hands at her back.

"We are…" Cirilla murmured, bring the sorceress scarf to cover her face.

"Sister, leave the girl alone, look how she blushes, you've your answer." Abigail said, then took her seat, as Cirilla grimaced.

"Ha! She isn't fooling me with her kittenish stare… I want to know the dirt of it!" Keira said, giving Cirilla a teasing wink.

The witcherette turned her eyes from the sorceresses' soft chuckling, then took in the simple splendor of the tent. Long wooden tables surrounded a miniature of the city of Hengfors like a moat. Three of the city's sides were guarded by heavy siege engines. She took a ballista and placed it high on a hillside overlooking the city.

"It's out or range here and can command the entire wall." She whispered.

"Careful or these Koviri's might make you a commander in the army!" A young sorceress spoke.

"I have no interest in their army."

On the table before them were maps of the countryside drawn on fine hide. Another held a detailed map of Hengfors, showing all the city's canals and hidden passages, with its defenses circled and small scribbled notes.

"So, Triss, this king intends to fight..." Margarita said.

"Yes, he does."

"The risks are great." Evelyne voiced her concern. The sorceress wore a long fur shawl across her shoulders, her hair hung down her back. "If any harm comes to him, we'd lose a valuable ally and the nobles are certain to sue for peace with Radovid."

"It's shan't come to that." Margarita replied. "This king understands the risk to his kingdom and people."

"My plan is simple, we'll act only if it becomes necessary. Tancred wishes to defeat Radovid's army on the field." Triss spoke softly, she took her hair in her hand and brought to her nose. _Geralt scent, his sweat._ She smiled but no one could see, then held the flap of the tent squeezing it tightly.

 _You're thinking about him again. You have to keep your mind clear, don't show them any weakness or your fears of losing us or they'll use it to press you to act. Don't give them the satisfaction of such things._ Cirilla spoke to her in the privy of their thoughts, knowing each sorceress could easily hear them had they chosen to.

 _You're much braver than me, Ciri. I worry, a lot… I'm terrified of losing you, losing any one of you, but you're still that strong girl, the one who is so protective of those she cares for. All of this could change in an instant, you know? I'm so tired of running... I want to lash out! I want to get back there and hold him... I want to take all the time I have with him. I want to hold Rosi, I want Gretka and Millie to sleep near us... I want to hold you, smell your hair, see that…, hmm, what does Geralt want? He just looks at me with those eyes that have seen so much..._ Triss replied in her thoughts, taking great care so she'd sense it if any of her sisters tried to listen. She took a deep sigh. _Calm your thoughts, Triss, don't let emotion alone guide your actions._

"And what would come of it, if we were forced to get our hands dirty?" Abigail asked, interrupting Triss' private thoughts.

"Then the mage's fight! We'll all fight!" Cirilla answered. Her frown met the sorceress' blistering stare. "If you don't, Radovid would light pyres here and commit atrocities! It would be the travesty of Novigrad repeated here. Yes, the mages aren't all innocent, and yet none have done such deeds that warrant the slaughter of all."

"Ciri!"

"Am I not to speak here?!"

"No, I didn't say that, Ciri." Triss whispered. "Of course, you can speak freely, this wasn't my plan, I..."

"I know. I asked to join you, remember?"

"You wish to take part in this gathering, Cirilla, do you mean to join the Council and Conclave? And you, Triss, do you intend to intend to extend an invitation to the girl?"

"If she offers, I'll consider it." Cirilla answered.

"Ciri's a woman, not a little girl, Rita. I won't coerce her into anything. She'll decide what she wants, and I have every intention of supporting her."

"What if Cirilla decides to join us? What will you do?"

"That's enough! I've made my intention clear, so let me quell this conversation here and now. I didn't bring her here for the Lodge to revisit matters already settled. I won't allow anyone near and I hope that's clear."

"We have no such intention." Margarita said. "Let the girl speak for herself."

"Hmm." Triss mumbled.

"When I decide, if I choose to be a member of this Conclave or the Council, Triss will be my guide and mentor."

"Yes, of course."

"The Lodge is no more and I, for one, have no interest in it." The sorceress Keira Metz added.

"Good. As for your question, Abigail, if I feel the need to act, then I'll act… if I sense the tide shifting against our forces or Carduin and his mages intervene." Triss spoke. She returned to the table and took her seat. "I'll do what I have to."

"Be careful, Triss, don't let your anger spur you to act in haste!" Margarita warned with some hesitation in her voice. "Even this king holds honor and pride above all else. He cannot be made to look weak or he will lose the support of the nobles. Such things could spur a civil war. Henselt ordered Sabrina's death when she took such drastic measures… he even committed the deed himself."

"Yes, Sabrina's attack on the two armies caused Henselt the loss of his men. Her actions that day was the final defiance and her status could not protect her, nor could the Lodge. We sat on our cozy perches, safe, and she died. I'll deal with the consequences of my actions." Triss lashed out in a momentary outburst. "I alone and no one else."

"And what of your lover? You would forfeit his life? That man will not allow anyone, not even a king, to harm you. What of your daughter. What of the girls and Ciri?"

Triss chuckled. There was a chilling brutish savagery in her laugh and an insincerity in its pleasantness. "I suggest we refrain from discussing that matter further... you know I won't allow Geralt to be implicated in anything." She said calmly, then walked to the opening in the tent to gaze out. "As for my girls, if anyone tried to hurt them, I'd make an example and they won't survive the encounter."

Cirilla laughed and drew a smile from Keira Metz.

 *****][*****

In the camp, Geralt had joined the festivities amongst the soldiers, awaiting their return. When she and Cirilla arrived amid the chanting and singing, a soldier offered the sorceress ale and wine but Trisse declined the drink with grace, preferring to take a seat on an old wooden crate. The night was lively, soldiers sat around the fireplace telling tales of their deeds in battle. The bard Dandelion sung a ballad of the witcher Geralt of Rivia and the enchantress, Triss Merigold, then yielded the evening. Cirilla sat on the edge of the festive, on a log laid like a bench. She crossed her legs and wagged her feet to the music A traveling troubadour strummed ballads and hymns of war. Kovir soldiers drank sweet cider, ale, and beer as they feasted on boars roasting on spits. Fire pits and braziers burned and lit the camp until morning. When the moon appeared highest in the night sky, Triss pried the witcher away and they retired to their tent with hopes of a moment, a quiet evening, before the coming battle. She pushed aside the soft opening of the tent and entered. In the left corner by the dresser was her megascope, beside the oak bed was the magic mirror she'd use as a teleporter and telecommunicator. Old and charred on the upper edges of its frame, the standing mirror bore the face of an ugly carved beast with legs like a dragon.

"What?" Geralt asked when she halted and gazed at it.

"Millie is afraid of that mirror." Triss replied.

"That thing would frighten any child." He mumbled. "Rosi isn't afraid of it."

"She isn't afraid of anything." Triss countered.

"She's you."

"Oh, no, don't put that on me. That girl is all of you and more, Geralt! She dangerous and reckless. She puts things in the fire and drags your stinky boots around the house."

"How's it reckless ot carry my boots?"

"I don't know." The enchantress said, laughing at him. Geralt gazed at her and the sorceress eyes met his with comfort.

He walked towards the bed and unfastened the buckles of his armor, then leaned his sword across the chair. The witcher's milky white hair hung across his shoulder when he untied it. The enchantress, had let him go ungroomed for weeks though she enjoy his locks trimmed on the sides and his beard shaven low; stray loose strands hung pleasantly against his face. He gazed awkwardly at her, but she did not lose herself in his stare. Triss removed her mantle and shimmied her body from her gown, letting it fall on the floor, then she slipped on a coral pleated chemise adorned with a silk belt tied into a bow just below her breast. The laces over her shoulders fell down her arm as she sat on a stool before the dresser, then canted her head and began to brush her hair. She twisted her locks, pulling them into a bundle exposing her nape of her neck and collarbone, the soft tresses parted between the bristles with each stroke. In the mirror, they locked eyes, his lingering gaze set a fire alight inside her. It felt as though it had lasted an eternity when Geralt finally blinked.

"Please don't do anything reckless tomorrow." He said, and she froze. His throaty plea stole the air from her lungs, Triss had no answer. She knew whatever the morning brought, she could face it if he and Cirilla were at her side.

Geralt ogled in silence, then walked to her. The light from the brazier moved across his skin as the witcher slipped his hand across her shoulder. He took her hairbrush and ran it through her hair, then lifted a pile to expose her neck. Strands of the sorceress' auburn locks flowed like a waterfall over his face when he kissed her nape, then ear. The witcher peeled her chemise past her shoulders, down to her arms, then kissed the small of her back. He nibbled her neck, leaning over and moving forward to her collar, he kissed just above the bone. When he gazed into the mirror again, their eyes met. Triss turned, straddling the bench to face him. She inched a bit closer, then clutched his shirt when Geralt kissed her lips. He propped his knee on the stool between her thighs, then kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes with a deep long sigh.

Triss wrapped her arms around the witcher's neck, her fingers trailed across his shoulders, her body dissolved against his chest when he lifted her. Geralt straddled the stool, then slipped his arm beneath her legs to cradle her small frame. She stretched as he carried her to their bed and gently laid her body onto the soft sheets. The witcher hovered above her for a moment, his arms fully extended as he straightened his broad trunk to gaze at her. Fingers splayed and loosely laced, their palms together, resting deep into the soft duvet, his left hand found her neck and he kissed her in the small of her collar.

"I'll go anywhere with you, we could leave all of this..." He mumbled, the weight of his body held her down as his lips crept to her ears. He kissed the sorceress there, then sighed when her fingers began to massage his nape and back.

"We've made a home here, but… we could go anywhere, Kaer Morhen, Corvo Bianco… our home will be where we are." She said.

"Promise me you won't risk your life tomorrow, for anyone or anything..." Geralt murmured. "Please... you have to vow that much."

"I can't, Geralt. I have five reasons to risk it all and I'll do anything for them. How could you ask me to make such a promise? I couldn't. I don't know what will happen tomorrow, but we're outnumbered and yet still we have to stop Radovid's army here." Triss whispered. "I'll do anything to save my family, anything witcher. I promise you that."

"You also have five reasons to stay alive, you know? If you die, what then? I'll wander, broken and empty, every time I look into Rosi's eyes I'll see you there, but I can't see the girls without you. Millie calls you 'mother' Gretka too." He said, pressing his face against her cheek. "You'd leave us?"

"No, of course not. It isn't a choice I'd make, but what choice is there? Run? We'd live happily for a while, but the threat of witch hunters always one step behind would remain." Triss whispered, her eyes welled and reddened, as her tears escaped pooling between their cheeks. "I ask myself that very questions whenever you're gone, Geralt. I won't leave you."

"It's not befitting a sorceress to cry."

"Shut up, witcher and we won't sepak of this again..." Triss said, sliding her hand along his face. He kissed her fingers, then rolled their bodies.

They laid there for a while, just holding each other close, until Geralt raised his body casting a small shadow over her. She unfastened his shirt, then waited as he removed her chemise, peeling it down her arms, her sides, thighs, and finally off her legs. He kissed her her knee, thigh, then stomach.

"I believe... someday... I'll die in my own bed... you'll be there, surrounded by children... just like we planned..." He whispered against her flesh.

"Don't speak of your death... don't you dare speak of such things not knowing what we face tomorrow..." She whispered. "...you don't know what your death would do to me."

"I can fight. If someone came to harm you, I'd kill them, but in a war... on the battlefield... no matter how hard I fight, you could be hurt or worse... killed and I refuse to lose you, here. Stay... don't go to that hill..."

"Geralt please." The sorceress mumbled, and he kissed before she could speak, fearing the truth that would escape her lips. There was desperation in his touch.

"Stay."

"Kiss me again…gently... not like it's our last, but our first." Triss told him.

She tried to raise her leg and roll their bodies to straddle him, but the witcher's lips and body smothered hers. He removed the last of her clothes and the sorceress traced her hand along his waist, slowly removing what was left of his. She kissed a scar on his chest, then Geralt did the same, though hers had long since faded. He bit softly on her skin, coaxing the enchantress to make love to him.

"...Tomorrow…" The witcher tried to speak.

"Stop talking about tomorrow, Geralt." She challenged him. "We have today, don't let your thoughts take you from me, from this moment."

"We always forget to say what we want to say thinking there's still time."

"Tell me what you want to say, witcher."

"Say you love me, Triss."

"Shush, I know how you feel. Don't say anything else. Tomorrow, witcher, is a world away... right now it's just the two of us."

"Say it." He growled.

Triss dragged her hands against his skin, the warmth of her body made his breath ragged. They'd gaze into each other's eyes as she leaned forward, her tangled hair falling on his face like threads of silk. Geralt took a mouthful and she playfully slapped the edge of his mouth and pried it free.

"Don't do that, your spit will tangle my hair even more." She mumbled, resting her body against his chest, as her lips grazed his. "Please, don't look at me like that. This isn't our last moment together."

He held her face, his thumbs traced the mark just below her lips, then massaged her freckled cheek.

"I don't need the memories of a hero. I don't want to see your name on a stone again, no monikers or grand ballads of your deeds... I don't care about those things…I just want you. When this is over, I want you to be with me. I want Rosi to grow up knowing who you are. She can't know you through ballads and stories. I can't raise her with stories, you have to be there. Promise me..."

"Geralt..."

"No just listen: I can see us, when this is all over, I mean. I'll smoke my pipe again, sitting on the old rocking chair on the porch, listening to the sound of your vials. You always break a few, then you curse beneath your breath. You'll be there."

"Giving me orders, witcher, or asking me?"

"Begging." He answered, his eyes looking sickly into hers.

"No need for that."

"Another king wages a war, the poor suffer, and we with them. Why should it threaten to rob us of everything good in this life we've made?" Geralt mumbled and kissed her hand.

"We have three little girls in Pont Vanis who depend on us, and another asleep just a stone's throw from this bed, though she isn't as little as I remember, she is she's still my little girl."

"You always talk about them when I tell you my fears of losing you." Geralt said.

"Because I need you to remain the way you are. If anything happens to me, they'll need you. You can't be just a witcher, you need to be Rosi's father. You need to be that to all of them. I know you can, you did in Vizima with Alvin. You were everything Ciri needed you to be and I know you can be the same with those girls. Be firm and still show the love you have for them. Rosi is your flesh and blood, I know she's your little girl, Geralt, but... there will be days when you'll need to be strict with her. She'll want something that isn't best for her and you have to be her father and say 'no'. I know you look to me for that, but I can't say no to them. Then there will be those moments when she'll come to you crying and needing your embrace. You'll have to be her father and embrace her."

"Don't speak as if we've already lost you!"

"I think the girls are what's good about our life together, Geralt. I'm not saying it wasn't wonderful when it was just the two of us, but I can't imagine our lives now without those children. You're a mess." Triss chuckled, her fingers traced the sides of his unshaved face. "Millie and Gretka are our wards by choice, and they're as much a part of us as as Rosina, Cirilla... and even Alvin."

"Yeah." Geralt replied, then reached for her face. The sorceress' hair hugged his arm like vines growing on an old withered column.

"I could never have imagined it'd be this good..." Triss whispered into his ear, then leaned her head on his chest as he tightened his arms around her. "You need to calm down, your heart sounds like a racing horse."

"It's hard... I have a lot on my mind of late." Geralt said.

"Mmhmm, but you have to try."

When he rested his face on the crown of her head, the sorceress lifted her gaze. His lips found hers in wanton fervour. They'd have each other, making love twice more beneath the moonlight seeping in through the opening in the roof. Their tent echoed with soft ragged moans of passion. He had neither the skill nor the will to hide his worries. Geralt's eyes evinced the fear he felt, knowing his world could be torn apart before the next moonrise. Hopelessness enveloped him, betrayed in each kiss and harsh squeeze of her skin. His thoughts tore at the sorceress' heart as she struggled to steel her own resolve. They laid together face to face and eyes locked never saying a word or unraveling themselves. Each silently spoke their deepest most intimate desires. Still naked, Geralt pulled her against his chest, the duvets crawled up their bodies with an enchantment uttered from her lips, but sleep would not come as easily.

"You're trembling." He said.

"I'm not."

"I can feel your body and... you're trembling."

"Geralt, please..."

"Hmm, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, don't be. I know I'm trembling, but you don't have to remind me. I feel that much smaller in your arms."

The night passed in utter silence as he gazed up at the sky through the slit in the roof of their tent.

"Triss... you awake?" Geralt asked.

"Yes." She whispered. "Do you know what I want, Geralt? A moonlight saunter... in the mountains near Kaer Morhen. We'd leave the girls with Ciri and go for a walk. It's silly, cheap... but I want those things."

"No, it's not… we've already paid for this life a thousand-fold." He pushed her hair forward and kissed her back, then neck, and Triss turned towards him. Geralt stroked her face, then laced his fingers in her tresses. He searched her eyes for reassurance and she offered it.

"In a lot of ways, we have, haven't we?"

"Yeah." He mumbled, raising a leg and propping it. "A moonlight walk, somewhere quiet, would have more meaning than the stories told in a thousand of Dandelion's ballads."

"Ahh... a stroll on the narrow path through the mountains? We could walk as far as the eye could see, Kaer Morhen at our backs. We'd listen to birds singing just before sunset, then watch the sun slip behind the mountains peaks, then… it's dangerous. so we wouldn't stay too long after dark… I'd open a portal and we'll go deep inside the fortress and make love amongst those familiar crumpled walls, on the cold floor... oh, Geralt, such things are but dreams..."

"We'll go there, when it's all over. I'll take us home someday."

"Someday… but those walls won't be crumpled anymore, remember?" Triss said. She ran her hand across his body and felt his muscles tremble beneath her fingers. "Now who's trembling?"

"I keep telling myself…"

"What?"

"Vernon Roche and Dijkstra's plot, to kill Radovid and end the madness... Dijkstra warned me, said I'd be protecting you. If I'd listened, Radovid would be—"

"And you'd have been labeled a regicide… again."

"A moniker I deserve, one I'd gladly wear, to keep you safe."

"What are you saying? You don't believe I'd want that, do you, Geralt?"

"I was there when Henselt was murdered. Philippa had slipped away; the king came into her chambers. He boasted of his plans for the summit at Loc Muinne, then his guards tried to kill me. I protested; you were missing, I still had to find you. We fought, I cut them down, then Roche entered the chambers to settle an old debt. Henselt had raped Ves, killed the boys of the Blue Stripes and Roche sought vengeance..."

"So that's how they died?" Triss spoke quietly. "Never bring up this subject again..."

"Triss, listen to me, if I'd joined Dijkstra's plot and killed that king, you'd be safe. We'd be in Pont Vanis, still. I'd be lying in our bed, Rosi on my chest, her arms hugging me. Gretka and Millie would climb into bed, I'd listened to their questions and banter until they all fall asleep. You'd take Rosi to her bed, I'd take the girls to their bedroom."

"Surrounded by children." Triss mumbled. She swallowed hard and looked into the witcher eyes, they were absent any hesitation. His scent, and the warmth from his body, made her skin feverish. Her stomach fluttered, her insides trembled, and Geralt calmed her with a simple touch, dousing the fire raging inside.

He slipped a subtle grin, and fought the urge to kiss her, unsure of what she wanted as his arms drew her into him. Hands trembling, she held Geralt's neck, his warm embrace had ceased her tremors. Triss rubbed her feet against his legs, massaging him and when she stopped, the witcher knew she fallen asleep. Geralt buried his face in the warmth of the sorceress' neck, his cheek resting high on her chest. He took a deep breath, then he pressed his finger on her lips and kissed her while she slept. His worries had faded as her scent enveloped him. Geralt delved into that place deep in his thoughts to find comfort in the moments they'd shared.

 *****][*****

 _ **January 17, 1276… Morning**_

Dawn came slowly, and her senses woke to the noise and clamour of soldiers milling about. Triss couldn't recall the moment when she'd faded to sleep, or the moment he finally closed his eyes. Tucked beneath the sheets, she felt Geralt still holding onto her, his hand wrapped around her waist just below her breast. The enchantress lifted her head and twisted herself to glimpse the peacefulness on his face when her movements woke him. She slipped a smile when his eyes fell upon her, speaking a morning greeting.

"Stay." He said still dazed from sleep, desperate to conceal what he felt in the moment. "Stay in bed with me. You don't have to go, not again."

"Not this again, Geralt. How could I not go?" Triss whispered to the witcher, as if to tell him a secret. "It hurts so much to see you hurting... I have so many reasons to stay right here, in your arms, and four more reasons to go and fight. I need you to find the strength and will to get up. I'll run us a bath. We could take a walk together... talk about the things we like to do when this is over."

"Triss, please, don't make me beg..."

"Don't put me in a position to say 'no'. Would you love me, if I ran now?"

"Yes."

"How could you if I ran away? I can't... we've been down this road... just before we faced the Wild Hunt and through it all, you found a way to cheer me up; strengthen my resolve. For a moment, I was alone, then you returned, I started to believe I could do anything…" Triss said, with an ugly twisted smile. "...Geralt."

"I can't think of anything right now..." He mumbled. The enchantress felt his arms squeeze her. "And what could I use to cheer myself up?"

"Hmm... that's a tough one, oh I don't know so many to pick from. Maybe your daughter's smile when she sees your face, or moments like these, or the silly noises you make to her. If all else fails, just think of Emhyr var Emreis, completely nude." She whispered, then chuckled. He grunted his laugh, a gesture that had faded from him as war drew nearer.

"That face... I want to see that Geralt, we can have that much together, right now." Triss whispered. She tucked her face in his neck and gently bit him, holding his skin between her teeth. Geralt's laugh dissolved to a groan as she pushed against his belly and lifted herself.

"Let's stay a little while."

"No. As much as I love and want to hear you crave for me, witcher, I—no, we—need a bath. We stink with sweat and each other's scent."

"Don't see the problem."

"Come on, get up and run us a hot bath."

Geralt ran a bath, pouring water from a large jug. They washed, then she climbed from the water and donned a dress unlike any the witcher had seen before. The loose sleeves were fastened with magic while the witcher stared. He put on his pants, boots, and jacket, then slipped into his armor. Triss came to him and the witcher took her by the waist. Her hands found his nape and gently caressed the root of his hair. She cupped his face with both hands and kissed his forehead, nose, then lips. Geralt turned his head to the door; through the walls of their tent, the effortless trodding of a witcher's footsteps warned him.

"What is it?"

"Ciri's coming."

"Are you awake in there? Are you decent?" Her voice squeaked through as she hit the side of the tent with her fist like a dusty rug. "Could I come in?"

"We're dressed and, yes, Ciri, you can come in." Triss said and Cirilla pushed open the tent's door.

The enchantress tore herself from Geralt's grasp, then stood pretending to fix her gown. She returned to his arms, tugging on the already fastened buckles of his armor. Cirilla's eyes wandered between them and Geralt averted his eyes, as she quickly parted their nervous ruse.

"Why are you both behaving so strangely?"

"Hmm." Geralt groaned.

"We aren't behaving any stranger than usual."

"Uh huh! There's so much tension in your voices I can cut it. Well..." Cirilla answered. "Should I leave you be? Want a moment alone?"

"No, that won't be necessary." Triss interrupted. She turned to face Cirilla, her hand reached behind her to hold onto Geralt's thigh. The sorceress pulled him close and felt his body resting against her back as she scrutinized Cirilla's armor from afar.

"I'm surprise you asked before coming in. Naturally you just barge in unannounced." Triss whispered. Cirilla had taken a seat by the dresser watching them both.

"True. Do you wish me to go out and try it again?"

"No, that isn't necessary." The sorceress chuckled. "You look good... like father like daughter."

"It's worn." Cirilla complained, looking down at the dull shine in breastplate of her armor. "The leather could use some polish."

"Expected nothing less. You've been using it." Triss stepped away, as the witcheress fiddled with the scaled spaulder on her shoulder. She inspected Cirilla's face, tucking loose strands of hair behind her ears. Her eyes wandered to the fitted mail dress clutching her body. She ran both hands along the girl's side and belly smoothing the leathers wrapped taut around her waist, then the sorceress held both of Cirilla's hands carefully inspecting them. The leather in her palms was worn and stained by the hilt of her sword. The gauntlet encasing her left arm bore an old scar. The leather skirts flanking her mail dress were scarred and rough from wear. She looked at Cirilla's fingers protruding through her gloves, then picked the dirt beneath her nails.

"What?"

"Nothing." Cirilla mumbled.

"Your nails are dirty." Triss said.

"I'm not looking to excite anyone... and the only one I care to rouse isn't here..." Cirilla replied.

"True." Triss chuckled, then took a seat and crossed her legs.

"You look different in that gown... like a mage."

"I am a mage... a sorceress, or have you forgotten?"

"I meant…"

"I know what you meant, but a tease was in order."

"Well, the style... it's beautiful, not your usual wear... it makes you look fiercer and a bit scary."

Suddenly the enchantress felt self-conscious. Her gown gracefully hugged her body, though the skirt hung loosely just below her ankle. Wrapped around her waist were belts engraved with magical runes and spells. She had always been one for exceptional style, yet Triss had chosen a mage's dress for the coming battle.

"And you look beautiful in armor." Triss whispered. "Did you sleep well?"

"Not really, can't get much sleep when you're tossing and turning in bed..." Cirilla answered.

"Ciri…"

"I know, ... I know..."

"I'm here if you want to talk about it. I'll listen... I'll always be there to listen."

"I'll hold you to that promise." Cirilla said, she hurried to the sorceress and hugged her, then kissed her cheek. "Before I forget, the one they call Einaris waiting for you in the upper camp."

"Something's happened?" Triss asked. She reached over and took a pair of daggers from the table and fastened them to Geralt's chest.

"I can't say, but they look to be your guard. Ordered by the king." Cirilla answered.

"Ordered, huh?"

"Mmhmm."

Triss took the witcher's swords resting against the bed, then handed them to him. He slipped his arm and head through the leather strap and fastened both blades to his back.

"Both of you ready? Let's go." Geralt mumbled.

 *****][*****

 _ **Koviri Encampment...**_

Triss moved back to the dresser. She'd stared at the reflection; a familiar face in a strange gown stared back. She took a deep breath and turned to her side to gaze at her figure. The sorceress had always taken a great deal of pride in her small waist, her hair loose about her shoulders; skin flawless, like ripened pears, save for the marks on her neck from his harsh kisses. She'd searched the witcher out and found his gaze fixed on her, then took a small vial of her own fragrance and touched a smidge behind her ears and on her neck, where Geralt often buried his face. Cirilla opened the flap of the tent, a gust blew her cloak up as a brisk air rushed in. She sneezed loudly, shivering, then stopped the fur shawl around her neck from falling, before stepping aside. Hands extended, Cirilla held the tent open gazing up with a smile, her face reddened by the cold air. When Triss reached her, they both burst into laughter for reasons only they were privy.

"We have to go... first, you ask if we're ready... and then you just stand there." Triss said to Geralt walking out. She stopped in front of Cirilla and ran her fingers along her cheek.

"Could we have a moment?" Cirilla asked, watching as the sorceress walked away.

"Don't keep him too long..." Triss whispered, giving the warmest smile as she could muster. "We have to join the others on the hill before the army finish taking to the field or we're going to miss the start of this tripe."

"Just a moment. We need a daughter-father moment to bond, you've had yours."

"Alright."

Geralt waited until the sorceress was out of sight. His shoulders slumped, he slid his finger along the dresser and opened the small box containing her cherished jewelry. The witcher took a small ruby-colored vial, no bigger than his thumb, then pushed the cork and unintentionally doused his hand. Cirilla watched as he wiped his hand on the scarf around his neck, hugging himself in the sorceress' fragrance. He reached for Triss' hairbrush, staring at the tangled bristles and auburn tresses.

"Spill it. What happened? What did you do? W... hat did you say?"

"It's not easy to say the things we want to say, Ciri..."

"Isn't it! Tell me, Geralt, what's going on?"

"Triss is strong, sometimes she's too strong. The Fourteenth, Hero of Sodden... everyone looks to her, expecting her to be Kovir's hero. I don't care what moniker they give her... it means nothing if a stone engraved with her name and deeds is all I have left when this is over. She's beginning to push me away, she barely sleeps... doesn't want to show the slightest fear, Ciri... even to me."

"Eh... do you mean for her to fall in your arms weak and vulnerable?"

"No."

"What do you want? Tell her but end this torture to you both. If you hold onto her too loosely, you'll lose her; too tightly and you'd stifle her and make her worry. Just be there when she needs you."

Geralt took a long deep sigh. He reached deep into his jacket and removed a bundle of aged parchments; Cirilla could not count them where she stood. Each had been creased and folded countless times before. He took one, older than the rest with a slight tear along the creases. As he began to carefully unfurl the letter, Cirilla interrupted him.

"How many times have you read her letters?"

"Too many to count."

"She keeps yours in the chest right there. When you're gone, she reads them, too. It's tiresome to watch you both behave this way."

"We should go." The witcher mumbled, folding the sorceress' letter and placing it in a pocket inside his armor.

"Lets… down in that valley, King Radovid has brought his army and they've come for a single purpose. This war was started because Kovir harbored the mages and Triss is the embodiment of their defiance. That army outnumbers Kovir's three to one. You speak of paralyzing fear and anger when Triss is in danger... and she smiles when the worse is afoot, hiding her worries when things grow desperate." Cirilla said, her voice wavering as she leaned her body against the pole in the middle of the tent. "You should comfort her, but you wallow in worry and make it harder."

"Stop pretending you know it all."

"I wouldn't dare, father, but I'm not blind. The two of you are not very good at hiding your wants and worries."

"She'll be joining the other mages. Triss won't listen to reason." Geralt said. "I told her we should leave together, we'll go to Kaer Morhen... take Rosi, Millie, and Gretka there. They'd be safe there, but she refused me."

"Not used to Triss saying 'no' to you, are you?"

"Hmm." Geralt grunted. "Why is she always putting herself in danger for others?"

"Not others, Geralt... just us." Cirilla replied as the witcher lifted a small book with leather bindings and buckles shaped as a butterfly. "You shouldn't read her diary, it's private!"

He opened the journal, then gazed at the writing. _Triss' diary... her most intimate thoughts._ He pondered to himself, then placed the book down. The inside cover had the sorceress' muse, written with great care and diligence. _She scribbled out... The Lodge of Sorceresses._ _The last three names are new, the ink is fresh, smells less than a year old._ _Geralt, Ciri, Alvin... Rosina, Millie, Gretka... This passage is old, must have written it a long time ago. ...I offer my love, so long ago with hope and expectations, I fell in love. How and when it happened was never my choosing, but my heart is and always will be his. I was a broken woman standing there, asking Geralt to love me. A part of me knew the pain I caused him, yet I could not stop myself from loving him, then he learned to love me back. How long has it been since I said those words? Now, I selfishly want more…. I don't want to be apart…_

"Stop it... stop reading that or I'll tell her!" Cirilla demanded.

"Fine… I'm done." Geralt replied. He closed the book, gently running his finger along the cover, then spine.

"How much of it did you read?"

"A small passage." The witcher answered. "She asked me not to intervene in her plans for that nobleman. Doesn't want a repeat of Temeria. After Foltest's death, they blamed me, and she lost her position and influence. They labeled me the kingslayer, her a witcher's whore..." He cringed at the word, then walked toward the sorceress' megascope in the corner.

 _Imbecile._ "Triss doesn't value her position or influence. She cares for your safety."

"Come on." Geralt said, his voice more commanding than most days. "Triss' waiting."

When the witcher and Cirilla emerged from the tent together, Triss came into his view. She stood deep in conversation with the sorceresses Abigail and Annise. Abigail was speaking and looked looked towards the far end of the valley where the others mages had gathered, when the witcher interrupted their talk, grabbing Triss by her hips. When she turned, he slipped his hand along her jawline and cradled her face so she wouldn't look away.

"What are you doing?" Triss whispered. "Geralt I'm in the middle of—"

"Our feelings are powerful things... to want someone so much that fear consumes me when you're in danger." He whispered for her ears.

 _What is this?_ "You're always like this, so intense..." Triss said as she held his hand and buried her face in his palm. She tugged, holding onto the neck of his jacket. "Sadly, I'm in the midst of something. This isn't the time or place... and we don't have much time left."

"We have now." Geralt protested.

"This one has grown bold in your care, Triss." The sorceress Abigail said, then slipped a rare smile from her stale gaze. "His gaze speaks loudly to his intent. He's worried about you. It's good to see you again, witcher."

"I'd say, sister, your witcher has taken your attention from our matter, so let us revisit the subject when this day concludes." Annise said, as she stepped away from the pair. "Good day, Geralt."

The witcher nodded. He tugged on Triss' gown, pulling it taut at the waist, and drew her towards him, then he kissed her lightly.

"What was that for?" She whispered. "You waltz up, tear me away from my business, kiss me in front of them... I'm not complaining, but what's gotten into you?"

"He said you make him feel things." Cirilla teased.

"Meaning...?" Triss asked, as Geralt took her arm.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him?"

They strolled across the camp together, the ground was covered in a fresh layer of snow, save in the spots where campfires had burned during the night. Pools of water formed by the melting snow had frozen over after the fires were doused at sunrise. The metal feet of each brazier sat trapped by the ice. Ahead of them, men moved at a march in formations of six to twelve, each clad in armour scarred and deformed by their many skirmishes across the countryside. Others on horseback rode at a trot, making their way through the upper camp. Kovir's army took to the field, parted from Radovid's hordes by a spotted stretch of white. The snow on the ground was swept away by the strong winds, the ground frozen and hard, the creeks and small streams appeared as veins frozen across the landscape.

"It's cold." Geralt mumbled, pulling the sorceress closer to his body. She laid her head against his shoulder. Triss's hand curled through his cloak, touching the right side of his face and scratching his beard.

"Relax... stop thinking about what's to come and be here with me... in this moment." She whispered, but the witcher's gaze remained ahead until the enchantress jerked his head in her direction. "Listen to me, Geralt. I'm here."

"Must be unbearable for ye, Geralt." Cirilla interrupted, unaware. She hugged her own body to mock them. "It's cold? Well, it's not for ye, you have her to hold you. What have I got?"

"Mmhmm. Who'd had thunk? You turned into a Skelliger... ye've said it." He mumbled, feigning a rough Skellige lilt. "But ye have someone too, don't ye? That's what Cerys would say."

"Piss off! I don't speak that way... and she wouldn't say that." Cirilla turned, walking backwards as she spoke.

"I have to agree, Ciri… you do sometimes." Triss laughed, stretching her arms. "Come here." She clutched Cirilla by her sword belt and pulled her into them both. "These moments... I want to have more of them..."

"I want the same." Cirilla mumbled, pressing her face against the sorceress' chest. "Don't torture each other, it'll only make it harder."

"Ciri..." Triss whispered. "...hey, what's this? Stop... I don't want to see you in tears."

"Your eyes have healed, they're just like new. No scar, the bruises are gone…"

"Where is this going, baby girl?"

"I know you'd say otherwise, but what happened in Novigrad was my fault. I provoked the witch hunters. I should've known you'd come to help me. They used that bomb made to kill mages... and they tried to kill you." Cirilla said, clutching them tight. "I was terrified when I heard your scream. I want to know, when all this is over, we'll still be a family..."

"Of course, we will." Triss answered. "I won't let you carry burdens that aren't yours to carry. My actions led to that predicament. I made choices and those choices had consequences. Some I've made amends for, others will continue to haunt me. I have a choice to make... I could take my family and run or stand here today and fight. I've made it, Ciri."

"I love you both and I can't see you be hurt again. You've promised so many things, its selfish to say this, no matter how much I want to scream and beg you to stay, I won't say it... I'll be more selfish and ask you to keep your promise to me... to us."

"Ciri, don't do this here... not now."

"Please, Triss, you have to! Promise!"

"Ciri, please..."

"Swear it! You said you'd be there..."

"Ciri…"

"Liar! You said…"

"Do you both mean to torture me? What would you have me do, child, run?"

"No... I only want... I don't want to lose you... please, I beg you… swear it! Say you'll always be there."

"I can't make such a promise. I need to do this, why can't you both see that? I have so many reasons and my pride and ego aren't one of them..."

"I know that..."

"Ciri... I won't intentionally renege. Come on, you two... let's end this day." Triss said. She wrapped her arms around Cirilla, kissing her cheek. "I love you so much... and I promise, I'll do everything to keep my promise."

"Swear it…"

"Alright, Ciri, I swear it... I haven't an inkling of doubt that I'll do what I have to."

"I'll hold you to it." Cirilla said, stepping back from the sorceress' embrace. She pointed at the valley. "Look down there, it's like the whole of Redania has come here to harm you."

"Well, they'll find a proud sorceress with a reason to fight." Triss answered, as Geralt stood wordless, clenching his fist.

The morning was gelid. Her hair and gown waved wildly as the winter winds sucked the air from the lungs. The radiance of the morning sun had given way to a dullness of the clouds and a drewry gray, reflecting the tense mood of the day and what was to come. When they reached the small courtyard where the royal guard's tent stood, two guards opened the entryway and held the fabric. Geralt and Triss entered.

"Einar, has King Tancred taken to the field?" The sorceress asked, and the captain raised his head after he bowed.

"Yes, m'lady. The King has commanded the army since the morning and Deirdre commands his guards. My men and I have orders to be your guards." Einar said, as his men removed themselves from the tent.

"King Tancred's taken to the field in the thickest of the battle." Geralt mumbled, but the sorceress would not lift her head or look at him.

"My guards, huh?" Triss muttered. "Take no offense to this, captain, but I haven't the need for guards."

Einar turned, he took a few hurried steps forward "M'lady, I must protest!"

"Leave us, Einar."

"As you wish, sorceress." He bowed, then pushed aside the flap of the tent and let it drop behind him.

"What are you doing, Triss?"

"Did you ask Tancred for this? What promise did you make? You'd fight for him?"

"I made no promise. Only one reason to fight or remove my sword..."

"I don't need guards, Geralt! What? You disagree with my decision? Those men were assigned as my guards when Sigo attacked me, remember? I watched like a helpless child as they were slaughtered in their noble attempts to protect me. Five mothers buried their sons... for all my abilities as a sorceress, I could do nothing. I don't need any protection... but there are a few people who will certainly need protection from me before this war is finished."

"Let the captain and his men stay as your guard, what harm could possibly come from it?" Geralt asked. "Yes, I asked Tancred for those men. Here you are vulnerable, so many soldiers... unfamiliar faces everywhere—"

"I'll meet you both down there, Geralt. See Dandelion off, then you and Ciri come to me once you're done with your affairs. Ciri said you had something to take care of. And Geralt... don't be long."

"Dandelion can wait... don't cast aside my concerns—"

"I'm not, witcher. Fine, if you're going to pout and get angry, I'll let them stay as my guards."

"I'm not angry..."

"But you're sulking. You've been brooding since we woke."

"Hmm... me and Ciri will meet you in the valley." Geralt said, turning to walk away.

Triss emerged a moment later; Einar and his men stood in silence.

"I heard about Natalia. How is she?" The sorceress asked, and the captain paused his fidgeting with his gauntlet.

"She has not woken since she returned, her wounds were severe. Against my father's wishes, I've left Tali to my mother's care. The man will accept my decision, or I can be his son no more."

"And Yvette? How did she take the news?"

"Et-te left to be with her parents in Pont Vanis. She awaits my decision, yet I cannot be without Talia. M'lady, we must take our leave, the army is taking to the field." The captain replied.

"Hmm, gather your men, captain, we're going down there."

 _ **Talgar, January, 1276…**_

The day was her concern; the capture of the city of Hengfors' rested on their victory in the coming battle. Triss gazed out through the opened sides of the tent, watching the armies of Kovir and Redania tramp towards each other on the glacial field. Kovir had fielded a mixture of light cavalry and archers to hassle their enemies as they marched their formations into battle. King Tancred intended to starve Radovid of his supplies demoralizing his army before the main assault. Triss and the sorceresses had gathered to study a map. She closed her eyes, then open them and walked to the opening of the tent. In the distance, to the north, the Dragon Mountains pierced the heavens, their peaks loomed beneath the dreary clouds like old weary watchmen, swaddled in cloaks of white. The highest of them towered the land like an elven castle, bathing in the sun as it chased away the midday fog that had settled across the slopes. She witnessed the trundling on the distant mountainside as the snow plunged to the valleys below. The whining winds had come and gone, occasionally rising upward with in a battering gust, then fading into utter calmness. The frigid air numbed the senses, soldiers guarding the tent stood unfazed by the cold and prickly hail. Triss peeled down her scarf from her mouth, the cold squeezed her lungs as she took a deep breath, her exhale visible before her face. The emptiness she felt matched the skies, as she glanced down the hill, searching.

"Do we all understand our role and the plan, then?" The sorceress' voice echoed amongst her sisters.

"Yes, we understand the plan. It's time we set it in motion and halt Radovid here." Keira answered. She jutted her hip, gazing down at the maps spread across the table propped by a bronze statue of a knight atop a steed. "I'll lead our forces on the left... on the cliffs, here... and Rita will command the mages in the pass, here. Satisfied, fearless leader?"

"This isn't the time for your jests, Keira. I'm hardly the leader everyone makes me out to be… I'm just desperately trying to hold onto what I have. Desperation is my only talent." Triss mumbled. She let the flap of the tent slip down, then returned to the table. "Well..., that's the crux my daring plan."

"Oh, calm yourself, love. Your witcher and daughter will be here soon... and then you can stop looking over your shoulder." Keira said. She stared as Triss looked over her should once more, then quickly turned her gaze back. She frowned, bracing herself with self-assurance at Keira's wry remark, but the sorceress remained silent.

 _She peruses like a fucking hound. Stop being so predictable, sorceress... stop looking over your shoulder for them... dammit, where are they?! They should have joined me nearly an hour ago..._ "Evelyne?"

"I'll focus my efforts with the shield bearers and tend our wounded if need be."

"Abi?"

"Do not call me Abi as though we are the best of friends… I know what I must do. I'll see to the wounded and fight beside Keira on the left flank."

Triss sighed. She furrowed her brow, yet the enchantress' words were warranted. "Annise, you'll stay here with me. Elisa you're a skilled healer, so I'm counting on you to manage our wounded. After the carnage begins, things will turn chaotic..."

"You're also a very skilled healer, are you not? Do no take me coy, sister you're without a doubt one of, if not the most powerful sorceress here. Your defensive talents are exceptional, and your offensive spells stand in league with those of the mage Alzur himself. So tell me, sister, what do you intend to prove by placing yourself where the most danger lies?" The enchantress Elisa said. She placed her hands on her hip, drumming her fingers, waiting for Triss to answer. "Do you wish to be a hero?"

"I claim and wish none of those things. There won't be any heroes here, just the dead and the living. I have my own selfish reasons, Elisa, and I know I've twisted arms to get this alliance together..."

"The ends justify the means, then?"

"No, it doesn't. The ends never justify the means." Triss mumbled. "I don't believe this. Do I face an inquiry from you all?!"

"This isn't the Lodge, Triss."

"No, Rita, it isn't. You have to excuse my cruelness, Abigail, it was selfish to force your hand, but I'll ask your forgiveness later. I know you're a very private woman, but I needed you here and did what I had to to get you here. It isn't something I'm proud of, but there are so many things I'm not proud of. Add this to the list and carve it on my tomb when I'm gone."

"Do not jest! You threatened me, Triss, vicious threats! You believe you're the only witch who has something to lose?" Abigail sighed.

"You left me no alternative! I had to make a difficult choice, or you wouldn't have agreed to help us." Triss said. She curled her finger to a fist, then raised her body and stood at her full height. Her voice was cold and firm, yet her tongue felt heavy as her mind screamed with thoughts of the consequences.

"You cannot fool me with your soft voice and speech of justice and what is right. The north sat idle as the mages burned, yet these mongrels bring their ailments to us. You've charmed your lover into falling on his face. You're as vicious as the rest of us, perhaps even more monstrous. We've all heard the stories of what the witcher would do to keep you safe and I know what brutish things you are capable of!"

"You haven't clue. I'll do what I have to." Triss replied in a cold voice.

"I won't hold malice..., Geralt saved life, lest the mob would have burned me on a pyre. So, when you called on me to defend the witcher's family, I came."

"Let me make this simple, Abigail, and I need everyone to listen, I'll do whatever it takes to keep Geralt and my girls safe. I haven't the time to be agreeable, I haven't the time for pleasantries."

"Aren't you in charge?!" Abigail stared with unblinking eyes, a rare outburst for the enchantress, as her lips twisted in a moment of anger. "Do not forget, you're the price. If Radovid kills you, it's all over. This merry alliance of mages will crumble to dust and everyone will run to ground to save their own skin." She said, then opened a portal, setting the tent in disarray as she stepped through.

"That woman hates me." Triss whispered, tensing her body.

"No, the girl admires you. She doesn't know how to get close to anyone or say what she wants, so she grows annoyed. We all know another like that, don't we?" Margarita said.

"Philippa!" They all spoke together, then broke into brief laughter.

"How are Rosi and the girls?" Margarita asked.

"They're with Yennefer in Pont Vanis. I haven't held them in nearly a month. Things have been so..."

"Mmhmm. I imagined the girls would play tricks on Yennefer, just as they do to you... but you tolerate such things."

"Can't frown at them for being children." Triss said. A smile crept across her face.

"What?"

"Reminiscing. It's strange, how something so simple can bring such joy. When Geralt and I last visited, Millie tried to use my perfume after I'd bathe her. Said she wanted to smell the way I do so he'd like her more."

"Really? But he already adores them..."

"I know. Well, she dropped the bottle, then doused herself in it. Frightened, the poor thing ran into the parlor and jumped into my arms, crying. 'I'm sorry, mother' she said clutching me so tightly."

"What did you do?"

"What could I do, Keira? I folded like a cheap piece of parchment. It's not as if the world had ended. Besides, I could always get another. She was soaked... the fragrance was so overwhelming, I had to bathe her again. I ran a bath and placed her in, the when I tried to get her out, the child stuck her little fingers in my hair, daring me to enter the bath with her... so I did." Triss said. Her voiced dropped to a soft whisper. "I got in and we bathed together. When night came, they all fell asleep to Geralt' stories. I didn't have the heart to take them to their bed, so they slept in ours, amongst the sheets between us. I'm so..."

"You haven't had the time of late, things here have been so hectic, and our situation is delicate. You cannot leave Talgar, nor will the witcher leave your side, definitely not with everything that's happening." Margarita replied.

"It can't be easy for you and Geralty-poo, well, he's a foolish man, so he put up a front." Keira mumbled. She kept her eyes fixed on the floor. "Even I am beginning to miss the little darling, I positively adore her."

"Rosi?"

"No, my uncle." Keira smiled and Triss rolled her eyes.

"Sister, keep your eyes on that witcher of yours. I'm certain you've noticed how Geralt seems a bit tense of late. He's dangerous when aggravated."

Triss' words tumbled out in a jumbled stream, then she took a deep breath, shifting her body uncomfortably, blinking her eyes with a overwrought tic. "What are you saying? You have nothing to fear from, Geralt! H... e's in control, he's well, not some animal off his leash… he just misses his child and the girls, and he's worried for my safety."

"Do not deny the obvious, he's not behaving like himself." Margarita answered and they both exchanged nervous looks. Triss opened her mouth as if to speak, then closed it again. "He's like a coiled viper ready to strike."

"An awful moment to speak of such things." Keira said, and Margarita nodded.

"Agreed. I must say, Triss, you do look rather daring in that garb. Did the witcher choose your frock?" Margarita smiled. She walked to the back of the tent, then swayed her body and opened a portal. "I'll see you all when we've turned the page on this dreadful day."

 _She says things that makes the blood run cold, then teases me and makes a hasty escape._ Triss pondered in her thoughts, then turned her gaze to Keira. "He didn't dress me! Geralt hasn't the taste for such things."

"Truly? He does have a craving for removing your clothes, does he not?" Keira whispered to Triss' frown, then opened her own portal. "Rosi is you… she makes that face when she's upset."

"Save it, Keira…"

"My lips are sealed." The sorceress said. She walked to her portal and then spoke before entering it. "Your garb suits the importance of this occasion."

 *****][*****

 _ **Main Koviri Encampment... Lower Camp…Midday...**_

Geralt and Cirilla passed through the gates of the upper camp; she hurried ahead to the notice board. ' _Witcher wanted'_ it read, _Ghouls on the fields, witcher needed_ , the second notice had scribbled. ' _monster_ ', the rest was unreadable. She leaned from her horse, holding the cold wooden post, then tore the contracts free. The witcheress stuffed each inside her armor, then rode past the roll of quiet tents towards the passage where Geralt waited. Together, they fixed their eyes on the army below. She tightened the reins on her horse to steady the beast, as Kelpie grew antsy when she sensed her master's uneasiness. Cirilla gazed to her left, her eyes flickering briefly to Geralt's and the witcher nodded with silence. A mix of emotions flooded her thoughts, her stomach fluttered, confusion descended on her mind like the morning mist. She shook her head to free herself from it, then turned the horse right to follow the path down.

"There are so many of them." She shouted through the wind, as the guards opened the gates to the eastern quarter of the camps. "How can Kovir hope to defeat that? Geralt... tell me she'll be alright. Tell me Triss will be alright."

"She will." Geralt replied. _She has to._

They stopped for a moment to see a small skirmish unfold on the right where the rivers constricted the valley, allowing a narrowed front. The left flank of Radovid's army fielded an amalgam of infantry, light cavalry, foot archers, and crossbowman. Cirilla watched as the maelstrom of arrows silently hung in the sky like a flock of birds, before hitting their targets. Men trudged through the snow and mud over the dead and dying. The teal flags of Kovir's Seventeenth Cavalry Troop and Sixteenth Infantry Regiments waved as they pressed their attack. Cirilla felt her heart pounding against her rib cage, her breast pressed the inside of her armor.

"Come, Kelpie." She mumbled, squeezing her palm tight as the horse snuffed her reply.

"Triss's and the others are that way." Geralt said.

Cirilla parted her lips to breath, then pulled the reins right to turn the horse and dug her heels. The mare stubbornly launched forward, racing down the narrow path towards the valley floor with Geralt and his mare Roach riding behind. They slowed the horses to pass a company of soldiers, a man brood over and boasted his anger about their distant position from the battle. Another sat quietly pressing his body against the hillside. Their horses' feet clapped the frozen path as they came to a halt. The mountains to the north, and the hills to the west and south, suffocated the landscape. A bloody skirmish had developed down the road and Cirilla halted, eagerly trotting her mare to see it.

"We should hurry, don't want to be caught in a fight down here, Ciri."

"I know, father, I know, but I want to see the skirmish." She answered, then dropped her eyes to the rocky cropping below that give a commanding view of the valley.

"Fine, we can watch from down there, it's out of range of their arrows."

"We should go lower."

"No! Triss would be furious, not to mention worried, if something happens down there." Geralt replied.

"Look, there! They've started." She said as the Redanian cavalry charged forward.

The wall of heavy pikes kept the calvary at bay. Koviri archers let loose their arrows from afar into the advancing army, cutting down the forward ranks. The clouds shifted and parted, the upraised surfaces of the soldiers' shields glimmered cruelly under the eerie sun.

"Girleath…"

"Said something?"

"No."

"Yes, you did, you mumbled 'Girleath'." Cirilla said, and the witcher remained silent. "So, who is it? Is it a woman? Ha! You'll be chewed out when Triss find out you've been muttering about a woman!"

"There's no other woman." Geralt said in a calm, deep voice. He steadied his horse as Roach whinnied, moving side to side. "Easy, Roach. Girleath is the commander of the cavalry down there... the black cloaks and flag."

"The Bone Stallions have not join the fight!" A soldier yelled from above. "Whooa! Look out!" The man said, retreating from the cliff's edge when he slipped and almost lost his footing. Cirilla moved her horse and a large overhanging pack of snow crashed behind them.

"This battle will be short." Geralt mumbled.

"Why do you say that?"

"The passage is vital, lose it and the entire army could be surrounded. Hold it and Radovid can't bring his entire army to bear on the field or he risks being surrounded."

"Is that why they chose this spot for the camp?"

"Can't see any other reason." The witcher mumbled, as Roach trotted in place nervously.

Radovid had fielded a mix of conscripted peasants, marching them ahead of his infantry.

Men lumbered forward, fearful of what was to come, their hands gripping shields and gelid hilts. The slithering sounds of Koviri swords coming unsheathed frightened the peasantry ranks. Some panicked and fled, others froze in fear. Behind them, Radovid's infantry mounted a disciplined march forward, raising their banners proudly.

When they charged forward, the man screamed; "Fire!"

There was a loud clunk, like a hammer from the cliffs below them, then the snapping sounds of taut strings. Six ballista bolts hissed arcing through the sombre sky, before skewing rolls of men and planting them to the ground like meat on spits.

"Ye like that, you bloody whoreson?!" Cirilla heard a man shouted from the cliff above them.

"Reload and fire!" The heavy voice gave a second command; men hurriedly repositioned each ballista. Far to the left, the familiar thud, then they let loose a second volley. There was the snapping of strings, then the thud when the machine came to a rest. Cirilla watched from her horse, as the heavy bolts impaled more men below. The Radenian front shuddered, then quickly regained order and continue their charge forward.

"They have good position. Fire is accurate." Geralt mumbled.

"True, but they can't hit the same spot?"

"Those machines are inaccurate, gotta reposition them after each shot, damns thing can never hit the same spot twice. Kovir reduce that problem, when they cut channels, then staked them down into the ground. See those notches in the wood?"

"Mmhmm."

"Makes it easy to get them back on target." Geralt mumbled. He walked his horse past Cirilla and halted. "Won't hit the same spot, but its close enough to demoralize your enemy."

"How do you know that?"

"Temeria. When Triss and I were living in Vizima together, I saw these weapons being used by Foltest's forces during his attack on the house of La Valette. He sacked the castle to settle a feud about his affairs. I positioned one and fired it... the damn thing moved so far out of place it was useless." Geralt answered. "That day was… things changed soon after that. Come on."

Cirilla gaze at his back, the way he spoke and reminisced troubled her, but the crackling sound of flames hurling overhead took her mind from it. Clay pots wrapped in rags of pitch and resin dripping fire hurled through the sky. The air smelled of pitch, soon replaced by the unwholesome effluvia of death; the putrid stench of entrails, bowels, and flesh carried by the wind. Far to the right them, eight mangonels ranged the enemy one after the other. The rear of Radovid's formation parted; men flowed around the scorched ground like water around a rock. Cirilla turned her eyes from the field and the wretched sound of soldiers moaning, wailing, and whimpering, as Redanian artillery unleashed hails of arrows. Bolts and spreaders, whistled, then split in the air. Some remained lit others unlit, as they plunged down and rained death on a dozen men.

"See that?" Geralt mumbled.

"Mmhmm, spreaders… bundles of arrows latched together with twine and set ablaze." Cirilla replied.

At the left of the brewing battle, Margarita Laux-Antille led the mages, when a larger force of three companies merged into an even bigger skirmish. Cirilla and Geralt watched from atop their horses, listening to the thud and clings of shield and swords. Kovir's formations broke, yet they remain disciplined. Her soldiers attacked in loose pairs, mangling and gashing through Radovid's men. When one fell to a blade, another quickly took his position. It was butchery. A line of soldiers followed, crouched through the field christened in blood. They used spears and swords to tend their gruesome task of killing the wounded and dying. Others retrieved their own wounded and dead to safety. The battle brief, a moment of shouting and screaming, then utter silence. The remains of Radovid's men retreated in chaos as Koviri sheath their swords to cheers from their brothers behind. A short respite, before they mounted a careful retreat, leaving the shattered bodies of their enemies on the field. There would be no more assaults coming down the pass from the Redenian force waiting at the far end, as the witchers watched.

"It's over." Cirilla mumbled, "So many men dead."

"Two skirmishes, this battle hasn't started." Geralt said, taking his gaze and thought to where his sorceress Triss Merigold stood with the small band of mages she led. He watched as fire arrows and fireballs hurled across the valley, engulfing the field where the sorceress stood.

"Do you see that?! Triss is down there!" Cirilla screeched, choking on her own shriek.

 _That was long... were they targeting the mages or did they misjudge the range?_ He pondered his thoughts. "We have to go! Come on, Roach!" Geralt spurred his horse forward. All his instincts screamed at him to race to her side and he obeyed. Gripped with inquietude, like a maelstrom swelling down to his stomach, he jerked the reins of his mare to turn her, then hurried down towards the hill, Cirilla at his left and just behind.

"Be careful or you'll be caught in the explosions, too! Ride around them!" He heard her shouting commands. The sound of explosions had all but drowned out her voice.

"We have to hurry!" Geralt muttered. _I can't see them! So much smoke, steam, and fire._

He let the horse guide him through the path, his eyes were fixed on Radovid's lines. The few who had earned the coin wore armor of mail and steel, yet the masses donned simple garments of wool. The flanks had shieldbearers, men wielding heavy long spears, and the cavalry was led from the front by a man on horseback with armor like a knight. At the center, surrounded by troops, banners displayed the Redanian eagle. Roach had slowed absent commands from her rider and when Cirilla passed him, Geralt came to his senses. He spurred his heels and the creature's launched forward with cries of pain as it galloped and overtook her. From afar, through the smoke and blaze, screams of agony sickened the air. The sight of men throwing their bodies in the snow to douse themselves, others engulfed by fire and sticky pitch as they danced their death throes. When the flames had faded, a second fiery maelstrom struck the hill, bursting, the oily debris washing over the snow, raining fire and setting more men ablaze. Then, just as it had begun, the artillery barrage ceased. Dark smoke billowed upward, as Kovir's mangonel catapults were loaded with clay pots, and set ablaze. Trebuchets were loaded with heavy stones.

"Standby! Fire!" Geralt heard the command, followed by the roaring sound, moving away from them, as the army returned the favor in kind.

"This way!" Geralt barked, turning left around a formation of soldiers.

"It's not so easy! The mares is spooked." Cirilla answered.

 *****][*****

Triss stood at the edge of the hill. At her back on the low ground and out of the enemy's sight stood nine thousand men, the bulk of Tancred's army; seven-thousand infantry and two-thousand cavalry waiting in reserve. At the front of each troop soldiers, were knights of Kovir. Every soldier wore a heavy coat of mail and plated armor; their polished helmets, cuirasses, and spaulders gleamed in the midday sun then darkened as the clouds moved. It was a magnificent sight, yet she could not bring herself to marvel at it.

"Why are so many men in reserve? We are already outnumbered as it is." The sorceress asked, and Einar stepped forward and answered.

"The King's commanded it, m'lady. We've out matched the Redanians on every field, this one will be no different."

"Hubris comes before all great falls, Einar." Triss replied. "T... his king is not arrogant, so, I am left to wonder... Radovid is no fool, his army has been fighting Nilfgaard's for years. They're experienced and have the numbers... strategy will win us the day, not pride."

"Indeed, m'lady, the King is young, yet he's a brilliant tactician." Einar answered, "He's not hubristic, not this king. He waits to see the day unfold; how many Radovid commits I cannot say, but we must win. It's like chess, you see two moves ahead."

"The field looks so chaotic, such small concentration of our forces. What do you make of it?" Triss asked, but there was silence.

She turned and saw Einar bow as Field Marshal Latrell approached them with the general Gus of Poviss at his side. Their armors were battered and covered in mud, cloaks soaked by snow and tattered to rags. The back and breastplates scarred by sword marks. Gus lowered his head in a slight nod and the sorceress Triss Merigold did the same. The general wiggled his fingers to get the blood flowing in the frigid cold, the ringed metal plates of his gauntlets sounded like the claws of an arachnid on hard stone. Field Marshal Latrell bowed to the enchantress in reverence, his cloak fell to his side and he swept it aside, raising his head. He climbed atop his horse, commanded his personal guards forward, then galloped away to take the field. Geralt and Cirilla had arrived on horseback; the witcher unmounted his mare, then pulled the hood of his cloak down, as Cirilla leapt from her horse. The snow around them had partly melted, scorched by the fire. Arrows littered the ground with their flames extinguished save for where the sorceress stood.

 _Triss' barrier... protected herself and the others. All the mages have personal guards. Why?_ Cirilla took a step forward and slipped.

"Whoa, that was close!" She laughed, spreading her arms wide to steady herself. She pushed her hood down, her ashen hair fell out, spilling across her shoulders. She twisted it loosely, pausing when the general spoke.

"Ah, Geralt, you've joined us." Gus said in honest excitement, briefly robbing the witcher's gaze from Triss. Geralt gave the man a slight nod, then he took another step to go to her. "Let me steal you for a moment?"

"What is it?" Geralt muttered when he caught the general's gaze upon him.

"Tell me, witcher, now that the war has come to Kovir, what will you do?"

"I don't care for your wars. They are all the same… I'll do what I have to..." He paused for a moment. "...Triss is my only concern, I'll go wherever she goes."

"What do you see down there, Geralt?" Gus asked.

"One army marching across the north make war. Disguise their own ambitions as a pursuit of justice for the wrongs the mages have commited... men commanded to die at one king's whim." Geralt replied without forming his thoughts. "...I see a king sending men to their deaths and another king willing to die for each man he rules. Do you know the difference?"

"Honor."

"Honor is just a word man wrap themselves in when they can't face the inevitable. We go to that place when we can't accept the truth. Kings put men to death to regain their honor. Is honor more valuable than life? Would you trade honor for the life of your betrothed?"

"I cannot say... honor is—"

"The easiest choices appear honorable, but I know things aren't so easy to perceive... a knight dies in a quest to get the love of his lady... another kill by a monster so a noblewoman would look at him. The evilest of men will appear honorable when pitted against a eviler foe... we witchers know this all too well."

"This is true... yet is it not honorable that you fight for the woman you love, witcher?"

"Honor won't bring her back if she dies here. Kovir would erect monuments to the mages, but most will forget whatever happens here. If the mages die here, some will worship their deeds, others will mark them saints. We who are left will carry their faces in our thoughts and visit them in dreams, unable to hold and touch them. I'd cling to her faded scents hoping to get a small fragment of what I've lost. Others would drown in sorrow until death finally ends their fight."

"Do you speak of your woman?"

"Just our own fears and demons." The witcher answered. _Triss left that behind, she could have stayed and fought, but she saved as many mages as she could and left._

Geralt raised his head to see Cirilla walking to towards the sorceress. Her hands came up making a gesture to hug, but she hesitated, nervous of the eyes upon them.

"What kept you both?" He heard Triss speaking in a whisper, then she spread out her arms and Cirilla fell into them. They parted, still holding onto each other. She kissed the girl's cheek, then took a step back.

"Dandelion... and the skirmish, there." Cirilla said, gesturing with her head. "Geralt and I were watching from the cliffs. It ended quickly... in an instant, so many were cut down. The mages were there, but they did not fight. Tancred's army slaughtered them."

Triss chuckled.

"Something funny?"

"I think it's the first time you've said Tancred."

"It's the first time I've had a reason to say the name, I think."

"Don't be so harsh... you know, those men Radovid committed to the field were peasants, not professional soldiers, they weren't a match for Kovir's armies. He's holding his best and seasoned men for the coming fight." Triss said. Her words came in the softest of murmurs and Geralt could barely make them out.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"No reason, just making sure." Cirilla said. She massaged the back of her own neck, then shivered when a gust of wind blew across their faces.

"You haven't left to take a contract in a while. All of this must be suffocating for you. You don't have to stay here, you know? I tell myself that and, yet, somehow I've managed to keep you here." Triss said, tucking the hair from Cirilla's face.

"I want to stay." Cirilla answered, giving a half shrug, as she held up her hands.

"Hmm, but—"

"Eh... no buts... if I go now, my mind would remain here. My mind will be in Pont Vanis to Zizi, Gretka, Millie see?" Cirilla cut her off. She took the sorceress' hand and squeezed it tightly. "Remember the noticeboard? I plucked a contract for ghouls to the east, in Caingorn. Geralt has the old notice for a rare beast tucked in his shirt... when things are quiet here, we can return to Pont Vanis where it's safe and then I'll take a hunt."

"You think that contract is still available?"

"Of course,... well, I believe it is, not many witcher's to take it. We'll tend to it and a few others later."

"Are you sure? This could last a while. Our victory here won't decide the war's outcome, you know?"

"I know, yet Kovir's defeat here would all but hasten the war and place you in even greater danger." Cirilla mumbled. "I don't care how... they have to win!"

"That much is certain, but the way we win here today will determine what the future holds." Triss murmured. She looked across her shoulder to the general standing behind and to the left. "Gus, explain our formation."

"M'lady, the king is assured by our recent victories, hence he's commanded as many men remain in reserves as we can spare."

"Yes, I can see that! I meant this arrangement on the field. Is it wise, considering our disadvantage in numbers?"

"I'm uncertain to its strengths and weaknesses, we've never used such a maneuver..."

"So why now?" Geralt asked. He walked to Triss' side and stood just behind her and crossed his arms on his chest.

The sorceress fixed her eyes on the field below. At the center of the army was Tancred's banner. The grim faces of the men marching could not be seen from where they stood, yet her imagination was left to wander. The infantry and cavalry were divided, the two arms paired, mutually supporting the other. The army had been broken into small equal regiments, then further again into smaller companies, each with its own cavalry to reinforce it. Bolts launched from ballistae howled overhead to harass the enemy. Arrows set aflame streaked across the sky, trailing black smoke, then burst onto the field only to be extinguished by the snow. The ground lay scorched, sud amixed the snow, the land melted beneath the barrage of explosions. Below, the hill men screamed.

"What did I do? I brought this here, Geralt…"

"You didn't do this!" He growled, erasing all thought of self-scorn, then the witcher's voice faded to a whisper. Geralt found it difficult to meet her gaze, so he kept his eyes fixed on the ground. "What did you think? Just because something good happened to you, to me... to us, the world would change? One good deed is a single drop in a world filled with evil..."

"I know that..."

"It's the nature of men, the laws only apply to the common folks... king or no king, when men take what they want, they'll take until there's nothing left."

"What should I do? Give up? Take you, Ciri, our girls and run?" Triss asked.

"No, do what you can. Sometimes we stain our hands and forgo honor, but we should never bite off more than we can chew."

"Have I bitten off more than I can chew, then, Geralt?"

"No. We're chewing together. Your problems are mine, your enemies are now mine…"

"And yours are mine too."

"These men have a reason to fight. And my reasons to fight... you already know them." The witcher said. Triss gazed down at the field again.

For the armies of Kovir, the winter cold was a welcome companion, yet, to the soldiers of Radovid's army, winter was a witch that howled and bit at the flesh. The mages watched from atop the hill overlooking the valley. Men and beast moved as one, a mass of armor, swords and shield; thousands of Kovir's sons, their faces all shielded by their helmets against the frigid winds. At their front, the banners of their units waved.

"Impressive, isn't it, sorceress? What do you see? How would you describe this momentous day?" Gus asked.

"I see men, some of them barely men, marching to their death with such conviction." Triss answered. Beside her, Geralt stood, his eyes focused forward.

"Have you ever seen anything so magnificent?" The general asked.

"Yes... when Emhyr's armies bore down on the north." Triss answered, cringing her face. "I stood with my friends on that dreaded hill, one not much different than this one."

"Ah... the hero of Sodden."

"Geralt?"

"Yes?"

"When the day is over, this field will be scarred with the corpses of the dead and dying. Young and old, mother's will bury their sons, father's their daughters, wives their husbands... and husbands—" The sorceress paused when she felt Geralt's hands touch her side. She took his hand, coiled their fingers, and squeezed. "...husbands will bury their wives. Even we sorceresses are not immune from the carnage and death."

"These men fight so what befell Temeria does not befall Kovir and Povis. They fight to stave off the hunger and despair that has ravaged the north. We fight to protect that which we hold dear… our own families. If we lose this war, Kovir will not survive as she is now." Gus answered, his gauntlet sounded, as he folded his arms. "Off we go, the battle has started, and the cavalry will soon join in it."

"They've loosened their formations." Geralt mumbled and the enchantress squinted her eyes though she hadn't a reason to.

"Victory or death!" A soldier at her back shouted and the others joined. Their chants echoed around them and became the marching cries of the entire army.

Triss glimpsed her guards; the young men's faces were hugged with a grim stillness. She stiffened her body and winced; Geralt hand on her skin made her body ache, and he withdrew it before she could protest.

"Tancred's formation is impressive." He said.

"When we woke, and you'd asked me to stay; I didn't mean to dismiss you, I—" Triss said trying to apologize for her harshness, but he silenced her. She wanted to press and continue, but she'd let him win.

"Don't worry about that now."

"So, what do you think about this formation?"

"The front is lined with pikeman... if Radovid's cavalry charge eagerly, those men will kneel and bury the butts of the pikes into the ground. After that a slight raise to point at the horse's chest. Anything crashing into that wall will be smashed to bits."

"Correct." Gus spoke, puffing his chest with pride. "Never took you for a military man, witcher."

"I've seen a few things in my years… seen a lot of battlefields, too." Geralt said and the sorceress stole a glance at the corner of her eye. His deep, harsh-sounding voice made her crave his touch. Triss reached for his hand again, hoping no one would see, but Cirilla turned her gaze to them and the subtle gesture. Geralt completed the move and gripped the sorceress by her gown.

"Our archers and crossbowmen will wither their numbers before they reach our lines." Einar said, his voice dry and hesitant.

"That strategy I understand." Cirilla replied. "It's cheap but clever. Still, you can't keep shooting arrows all day."

"Our infantry is unmatched, yet... Radovid has the numbers."

"They are. They've placed a crossbowman in middle with two others behind to cock and load. The man in front can fire as quickly as the two behind reloads." Triss added. "It's brilliant, but they're also vulnerable to Redenian archers."

"It's beginning!" Einar said, pointing to the field.

"Look, there, far to the Redanians right flank! Do you see it? Temerian banners!" Gus said. "They've not taken to the field with Radovid's army."

"Damn! The Blue Stripes are making their move." _The secret plot up my sleeve... Roche's letter from this morning said he'll find the most opportune moment to strike._ Triss thought.

"What's on your mind?"

"While you and Ciri dealt with Dandelion, a courier delivered a letter from our Temerian friend, Vernon Roche. Radovid had intended place them at the center of the battle, hoping Kovir would finish what's left of Temeria's army. Well, Ves discovered the plot... apparently she's been attacking Radovid's scouts... and her reward was the loss of her company."

"Roche is playing a risky game."

"Agreed. I'd had prefer he used the cover of darkness to defect to our lines, but he intends to commit his forces to this battle. Gus?"

"Yes, Lady Merigold?"

"When the Temerians commit their forces to the battle, could we spare two companies of our reserves to quickly reinforce the left flank and absorbed them into our lines? That should shock Radovid enough to give us the edge for a little while."

"A bold plan. It'll be done."

"Let us hope it works." Triss whispered. "Your thoughts are loud, Geralt."

 _I love you, Triss._ She heard her witcher say in his thoughts. He had meant to speak aloud, yet the words would not slip from his tongue. The sorceress took in a deep breath.

"And I you, Geralt." She said aloud.

 *****][*****

 _ **Battle of the Valley… January 17, 1276…**_

The battle had begun to flags waving commands. At the front of Kovir's formation stood the pikemen. Behind them were infantry, then crossbowman and archers standing one behind the other. They wore light armor, receiving their protection from the wall of heavy infantry. They raised their shields to each volley of arrows, creeping forward. Each soldier's mind was a battlefield of its own; fathers and sons muttered their farewells to their children, wives and distant lovers. Cirilla heard the sickly slithering sound of thousands of swords coming unsheathed in unison. It echoed across the dale like a banshee; with each step their iron-shod feet trudged across the land with a rumbling that halted like thunder. Redanian archers and infantry advanced in a bloody march under a withering fire of arrows and bolts from Kovir's defenders. Those few who survived the onslaught were quickly cut to pieces by the infantry. Radovid's cavalry charged to break the enemy lines and the pikemen advanced. Wood splintered amidst them; carving and cleaving, men and beast fell and perish. When the charge ended, mangled bodies and horses lay dead. A frigid gust swept across the valley, the snows shifted beneath their feet. The ground burnished with entrails and the blood of men and horses.

"This fight is matched." Einar said, as the sorceress looked on.

"It seems that way." Triss replied. "They've halted the first wave."

"Fireball!" A soldier shouted from behind, as the ground around them was set ablaze.

"I need you and Ciri to get yourselves out of here, Geralt!" Triss shouted.

"We're staying right here and I'm not leaving you!" Cirilla returned the shout in kind. "We're not leaving her!"

"Another!" The man screamed and Triss raised her hands in the air, erecting a powerful barrier above them. The air burned, reeking of sulfur and charred skin.

The dreary skies came alight with a barrage of fire, as each army heaved molten flaming pots and arrows across the field. Explosions burst against the ground, simmering and boiling the trampled remnants of snow, leaving puddles of steam water in their wake. More streaked through the air, hurling towards the center. It smashed into Kovir's battle formations and decimated half a company, shattering armor and bone. The army closed ranks, stepping over the dead; the charred bodies of their brothers left twisted where they'd perished. Soldiers, seared by the heat and fire, ignored their pain and continued forward. A second volley followed, spurring the mages to act. Triss and the other's joined the battle, ensnaring fireballs from the air and hurling them back towards Radovid's men. Where two or even three mages would use their magic to entrap a pair, she alone would ensnare five on after the other, then sent them tumbling amidst the Redanian army.

" _Aine verseos… Aine aen aenye... Caen me aevon aep aenye!_ " She muttered and enchantment. In her rage, the sorceress unleashed fire from the skies, laying waste to the Redanian siege weapons deep behind their formations.

 _Tiny light... disperse fire and light in the air... give me rivers of fire!_ Cirilla repeated the chant. She'd had used the spell before. It was complex, yet Triss's was more powerful and disciplined.

King Radovid retaliated, bringing his weapons forward, unleashing long bolts lashed together with dimeritium bombs to silence the mages on the flanks. Behind them, hollowed out wooden container lashed with twine burst in the air, raining down a mist of dimeritium. Another landed in the snow nearby and a young soldier picked it up. The fuze had nearly burnt itself out when he removed it, then squeezed hollow wooden canister infused with dimeritium ground into powdery crystals. A flash engulfed him; the explosions tore his hands and face from his body, leaving a fleshly pile of armor and skin. The air smelled strongly of dimeritium; a young Koviri sorceress, Teresa of Narook, nearly ripped herself apart with a simple spell when she lost herself and eagerly rushing to tend the dying soldier.

She collapsed to her knees, her body writhed twisting grotesquely in the snow and blood. Teresa clutched herself as pain surged through her skin. Her beautiful and delicate skin was no longer when the magic and illusions faded. The enchantress's arms, body, and face were torn by her own magic; she bled from every orifice caused by an inversion of her spell. The tears in eyes mingled with her blood froze into small crystals on her cheek. Piercing amber eyes, were her own, true and absent any magical enhancement. They gazed upward at Triss cradling her body; Cirilla just beside her, and the sorceress Annise kneeling beside them. Teresa's salty blonde hair hung over her small menacing face, writhing in anguish. Her charm had left; the sorceress' ordeal had left her deformed, burned, and disfigured with cuts singed around the edges.

"Am I going to die, sister?" She murmured, gasping for air.

"No, I'll heal you and Elisa will care for your wounds. They can heal us, they've healed injuries even worse than these… I know..." Triss said. Her voice cracked, her arms trembled.

"Triss, don't!" Geralt said, raising his voice knowing the toll such spells would take on the enchantress' body. He quickly moved to her side, but the sorceress had already begun. She ran her hands across the wounds leaving behinds only reds scars. Her magic crepitated like bugs in the evening fire and she gritted her teeth, enduring the discomfort. "She's bleeding internally, Geralt, and there's nothing I can do here." Triss whispered, "I don't know what else to do."

"That's enough! You've done enough! Let the medics and sorceresses at the field hospital do the rest!" He growled at her and did not retreat to her blistering gaze. "She's bleeding, but she'll survive with care."

A young soldier, offered to take Teresa; he raised the enchantress, his right arm bracing her back, the other, under her legs. Teresa wrapped her arms around his neck, his face was hidden by his helmet, leaving only his gray eyes to gaze into as man carried her to the field hospital, where Elisa cared for the injured. More soldiers aided their wounded, the dead were placed in a horse drawn carts. Triss picked herself up, walked to the edge of the hill, then stood there in silence. Geralt eyed the sorceress's body, then lifted his eyes when he was sure she'd suffered no injuries. He listened to her muscles trembling, her fingers gripped her gown to steady herself, then shifted his body so no one else could, not even Cirilla who stood behind him with Anisse.

"You're trembling again... what's going on?" He said softly only a step from her back. "What is it?"

"I'm frightened... terrified… Geralt look down there. That army has one purpose." Triss mumbled, quietly so only he could hear her. "It's like Sodden all over again... this terrible fear."

"No."

"It is, Geralt. I'm so scared, I feel as if I'm going to vomit. Seeing Teresa like that... dear Militele, it feels as if my body is weighed down by a thousand pounds of silver... but I'm standing, because I have to and I'm not running."

"What could possibly frighten you, Triss?"

"Everything." She answered. "...I'm most afraid of losing you and Ciri here."

"It's not going to happen. I'll be beside you."

"And I'm proud to have you by my side, Geralt. I know such things are meaningless to you, but I want you to know."

Below, Kovir begun to advance in an assault bent on reducing the enemy's front. Archers and crossbowmen fired three volleys for each fired by Redania, yet Tancred's army had already suffered great losses. Radovid's army unleashed a barrage of boulders, bolts, and flaming clay pots, showering the rear and center of Kovir's ranks. In the chaos, they mounted another attack, decimating the first two ranks of the Koviri formation. Triss raised both hands in the air, muttering another incantation. The skies darkened into a profane-black, a cold wind blew inward toward them, the stars appeared as though it was night. Suddenly, a hailstorm rained down, smashing the rear and center of the Redanian lines, destroying the weapons he fielded. She swayed, staggered backwards, unsteady on her feet. Geralt braced her body with his, hands on her hip and stomach. The battlefield had gone silent, the clamouring of swords and shields had stopped. Soldiers in both armies turned their eyes upward to the stord she'd conjured.

"You alright?" She heard his words as if she'd sunk beneath a pond.

"Using... complex... spells is dangerous... could kill a mage..." Triss whispered.

"Be careful! It's foolish… you ignored your own warnings... why?!" Geralt said. He grabbed her gown and heard the fabric tear inside, his fingers pressed against her skin.

"How do you propose I fight, then? Take up a sword and swing mindlessly with skills I don't possess?"

"'Mindlessly?' Is that how you see me?"

"No, you're misrepresenting my words!" Triss answered, she turned to face him. Her body shuddered, and he felt it before she steadied her nerve. "A shoddy choice of words, but I've never sought to diminish you or what you are—" the sorceress continued.

"Never sought to but you did. I'm simple, but I didn't deserve that... don't look down your nose at me... don't patronize me with that act of superiority, while you risk your own life—I won't watch you die here."

"You're arguing now?" Cirilla berate them both.

"No, we aren't." Triss whispered. She pressed her index finger on his mouth and tried to speak, but only a crooked hoarse bark of the witcher's name escaped her lips.

He stood, hands fisted at his side, his deep eyes bore into her in a way that was different. The witcher turned his gaze, but Triss touched his chin and brought his simmering stare back to her. He took a concentrated breath, his shoulders tensed taut, filling his armor. White steam billowed from his nose, warming her fingers and palm, bedewing her laced glovette. She could tell from his body language and the slight tilt of his head he was angry, felt rebuffed, yet his she realized his rebuke was an unintended slight. She bit her lips, shrugged, and pouted; their worried words had pierced them like the cold air licking their skin.

"Your words are as sharp as a knife." Triss whispered. She slipped her left hand inside his cloak, grabbing onto the side of his armor; both hadn't the strength to argue further. When the witcher kissed her forehead, she tipped her head, raising herself on tiptoe.

"I... I'm sorry." He said quietly.

Still dizzy from her spell, his insistent mouth parted Triss' lips. There was a lustful lack of passion in it, as the witcher pinched her gown between his fingers, pulling her closer.

"Forgive me, Geralt." She whispered.

"Don't talk." He hushed her, then swept his arms around her. The quivering in his muscles terrified the sorceress even more.

"Radovid is moving more of his forces forward." Gus warned, tearing the witcher back to grim reality of the field. "Ready my horse!" The general commanded.

"Kovir's reserves are on the march." Geralt's voiced stole the silence and words from her lips. "Roche, just joined the battle! Triss, can you stand if I let go?"

"Yes."

 *****][*****

Down in the valley, King Tancred rode forward with his royal guards and banner bearers. A squadron of knights trotted alongside, then held their place on the flanks. The infantry folded their ranks to let the horses through as a contingent of lightly-armed inexperienced peasants and two companies of the Redanian Twelfth and Nineteenth infantry took to the field. Tancred ordered a charge through the loose columns before the pikemen could arrange their ranks. A wall of horses like a spear with the kind at its tip, broke through the first and second lins. A Redanian commander, defiantly rallied his men; he severed the head of a Koviri cavalry horse with a vicious cut, butchering the rider before he could regain his footing. His dee was no small feat, and angered Deirdre who charged forward to end the man's valiant defiance. He crushed the Redanian's face with a swift blow breaking the heavy mace at its neck.

The commander staggered, then threw his helmet to the ground. His left eye was bludgeoned and drooped lazily, the bones in his cheek slagged. He drew his sword in a marveled act of bravery, half-blinded with blood, when Deirdre dismounted his horse. The Koviri commander quickly plunged his blade in the space between his adversary's armor, just below the armpits killing him. With the death of their commander, a demoralizing wave swept across Redanian who bore witness. In his ardor, Tancred pressed the attack forward, the wings of his cavalry enclosed the panicked Redanian company; men fled in enmass. The Eighth Redanian cavalry launched a fierce but undisciplined charge and encircled the Koviri king. Their efforts were quickly stymied when Kovir knights broke from their positions savagely massacring the lightly-armored cavalry.

"The bastards are on the retreat!" One soldier said.

"It is only two companies of infantry and a squadron of cavalry. The King is too far in front of the army, He has to move back!"

"A rider with a message, m'lady!" A soldier said. The courier's horse trampled the snow and mud, the man gasped for breath as if he had made the long trek on foot.

"Speak, boy! Quickly..." Einar ordered. "...and give the lady your message!"

"Yes, captain." The man answered. He removed a parchment form his belt, then handed it to another soldier, who passed it to Triss. She pulled the string and unfurled the parchment, taking a quick glance, before handing it off. Einar read the orders as the man spoke.

"M'lady, the king commands the mages cease acting until ordered"

"Order? We're already part of this battle."

"Triss." Geralt barked, halting her defiance.

"Very well." She said, tapping her fingers on her thighs nervously. "What is he doing now?"

Emboldened, Tancred dismounted his horse and took to foot with the army. The infantry had pushed far ahead, with the cavalry fighting in the mix. They had entered the range of Redanian archers, who released a volley of arrows. Geralt spots the carnage; the infantry and cavalry, thousands of men and horses withdrew, giving ground in increments. As Radovid's men strayed into range of their archers, Kovir unleashed death. Volleys of arrows rained down, men and horses fell on the snow like trampled wheat grass. From afar the ground appeared a dark red and bloodstained from the killing. Men screamed, clutching their wounds, the dead froze in their death throes. His eyes drifted to the fog rolling down the mountainside and quickly spreading across the field. A dark smoke hung in the air, the trails of siege weapons were visible, as each army unleashed waves of arrows, long bolts, and pots of fire on the other. The acrid stench of burning flesh and horse's hair; the air whiffed of the coppery blood of a thousand dead men.

"The far-left flank is bound to fold if Radovid continues the pressure there. The Temerian and his band of soldiers will be surrounded." Einar mumbled. He spoke to himself, relating the battle as it unfolded.

"Reinforce the left, bring the calvary to bear, smash those peasants!" Triss heard Gus of Poviss order. The general commanded the reserve. A young man waved flags to signal commands.

"The center is barely holding. If the bulge widens, the army will be split in two!" Einar complained. The captain's voice sounded uneasy. His hand gripped his sword, his gauntlet crackled as he squeezed the hilt of his sword.

"We're committing the cavalry to reinforce the army." Gus said.

"Dammit! We need to fight! Having the mages sit out this battle is a mistake! I should be fighting!" Triss muttered in frustration. "We should be down there!"

"No! I won't allow you to go!" Geralt growled moving his arm across his body. He grabbed her arm when the sorceress retreated from him.

"Let go of me!" She screamed in frustration, her eyes avoiding him.

"I can't!" Geralt replied in a ragged dull grunt.

"The right flank and center of our lines is being forced back!" Einar mumbled.

"Stop narrating the fucking battle! We can all see what's happening, damn you!" Cirilla shouted.

"Forgive me, witcher. I am anxious… my brothers are down there."

"The right flank is in full retreat!" A rider on horseback shouted as he rode to their positions on the hill. "The mages at the pass have been repelled by a Redanian weapon. Lady Lux-Antille sent word, m'lady."

"How bad is it?!"

"A lot of men have died to protect the witches." The man said, turning to look at her, as the horse moved in circles, its eyes panicked and frightened.

"Witches?" Cirilla muttered.

"Sorceresses…" The man quickly answered.

"Evelyne and Rita are over there, Geralt!" Triss mumbled. She looked across the valley to see the right edges of the battlefield engulfed in towering smoke and flames

"They're safe." He replied. The witcher's voice was different, it echoed with a deep concern. "The soldiers will protect them."

"M'lady, some of the mages move to care for the wounded. The others are..."

"What happened to Rita?!" Triss asked, but the man shook his head. "Speak!" She shouted as the man cowards in fear. She read his thoughts then, spoke. "Some of the mages were wounded, and retreated with Rita to the narrowest section of the pass. Evelyne took command of the others, but it's only a matter of time."

"The one they call Vernon Roche is a force! Look how valiantly they fight, but the Temerians will soon be surrounded..." Einar's voiced interrupted. "Radovid's sustained heavy casualties, yet he continues to press the attack there. Seem the Redanian King is after the Temerian's head."

"It would seem so..." Triss grumbled. "Our forces are losing ground, Radovid has too many soldiers. We have to warn Roche... we need to get more reinforcements to help down there!"

"I'll go and warn the Blue Stripes..." Geralt said. "...they need to retreat to a more defensible position."

"I'm not letting you go down there, Geralt!"

"It'll be fine."

"I said no!"

"Triss!" Geralt raised his voice in anger, but the sorceress would not waver. He sighed, then clenched his jaw as he spoke. "Listened to me... don't fight me on this..."

"Please, Geralt! Let the soldiers do it... send someone else!" She replied, scowling at him. "I need you to stay here... stay here where I know you both are safe."

Gus and two squadrons of cavalrymen raced to the center where Tancred was fighting. Reinforcements move to support the entire front. Men screamed, bows and siege weapons twang sending death into the massing Redanian army.

"Fire!" Geralt heard the captain ordered. Catapults unleashed waves of death, from both sides to gain advantage. Fire engulfed, a pair of Mangonels burning a man. Other struggled to quench the blaze.

"Damn… Roche's lines is collapsing. They'll be surrounded."

"You wish to join the fight, Geralt? And what of a witcher's neutrality?" Einar asked.

"There's only one side... hers. I don't care for this war... my reason to fight are here and at out home in Pont Vanis." Geralt answered and a grim frown dawned on the enchantress' face as she listened. He whistled for his horse and the mare came trotting.

"How did it come to this?" Triss mumbled. She grimaced. "How could we have underestimated Radovid so badly?"

"I'm going to help." Cirilla spoke and her voice removed all semblance of control Triss could summon.

"No, Ciri! I forbid it!"

"This has to stop. You've been fighting, and you're exhausted. He won't let you go and you refuse to let him near the battle. Now you forbid me?" Cirilla replied. "What will you do when you've tucked us away, and we're safe? You'd go down there alone to risk your life? You can't do i alone! Someone has to go!"

"Why does it have to be you?"

"Because, like you I have something to fight for."

"Ciri, be... careful." Triss said, coaxing herself for Cirilla's reply, both intending to show no weakness.

"Uh-huh, no reason to worry, I'll warn Rita and the others." Cirilla said. She grabbed the reins of her mare, slid her hands down them, moving her fingers to the cold. "I'll help them defeat the Redanians at the passage, then I'll come back. Keep her safe." She said to Einar and the captain nodded to her grim face.

Triss quietly murmured an enchantment, her fingers came aglow. She flicked her wrist and Cirilla let go of Kelpie, reins spreading her arms wide. She felt her body wrapped in sorcery, the crackling sound, then warmth like a shroud.

"What was that?"

"Alzur's Shield... simple... I've used it on Geralt many times to keep him from harm." Triss answered. "It's will protect you."

"The mage Alzur isn't known for simple magic..." Geralt said, as the sorceress cast the same spell on him.

"For me, it is."

"Don't worry, don't think it'll be easy to defeat Kovir here."

"No, I fear if I don't stop you both now, I may never see you again." The enchantress whispered. Geralt took her hand and the moment faded to silence. "She'll be alright... won't she, Geralt?"

"Ciri isn't a child, she knows how to fight." He said to her. "Besides, it's impossible to stop her once she's made up her mind."

"I know that…" Triss whispered. She outstretched her hand then tucked it against her own chest. "You come back, Ciri! You come back to us, to me... do you hear me?! Don't do anything risky, don't let your guard down, and don't use magic so you don't become a target." She warned as Cirilla readied her horse and steadied the beast's nerves.

"She knows all those things." Geralt mumbled.

"Too many have died today, I can't lose you two, understand? Be careful, witcher." Triss said.

She caught a glimpse of Cirilla's nod, the witcheress held no smile as she mounted her mare and dug her heels into Kelpie's side. The horse whinnied, then snuffed, before lurching forward, tearing the ground beneath her hooves. The thunderous sound cut through the noise of distant voices screaming. The wind rustled her mane, her muscles rippled, and Cirilla raised herself from the saddle drawing her sword. The enchantress stood, gazing at Geralt, but the witcher would say nothing else as he too climbed atop his mare.

"Giddyup, Roach!" Geralt barked, bracing himself in the saddle.

Triss stood fixed until Cirilla grew into a tiny speck in the distance, then the sorceress took the few weighted steps to witness the battle unfolding. The carnage below, the sound of swords and shields colliding. The screams of thousands and the howling winds were like sirens. Balls of fire crackled and simmered through the air from the catapults, long bolts buzzed like bees. The winds began to blow steadily, waning the fog. A thunderous roar, then a deafening silence and ringing. She heard screams, Annise's voice; the enchantress had been wounded, yet she crawled to a soldier and tended his wounds. Others laid on the thawed ground, their bodies torn to pieces and burned beyond any recognizable form. Among the dead was a young man, she hadn't asked for the soldier's name. Naught was left of his pale skin and and soft face, save charred twisted flesh. A second barrage crashed into the snow, quenching their flames.

"This has to end." Triss muttered.

"M'lady…?" Einar said, turning his gaze from the fields to the sorceress when she vanished from his sight in a flash. He peered down to the field to see the disturbance. Men halted their melee, swords locked. "Go! Find the witcher Geralt! Tell him Lady Merigold has taken to the field!" The captain barked orders at a man standing to his left. "You two there, come with me!"

They raced into battle on foot, two others gathered their horses, then gave chase, pulling a pair of destriers behind. Triss had teleported herself into the midst of the savage battle and joined the fighting some three hundred meters from the army's center, as Tancred, his knights, and the royal guards held in a desperate struggle to push back Radovid's army. Einar and his men reached the enchantress gasping for air, as they witnessed the savagery of her talents. She stood between the two armies, Redanians retreated their swords raised, yet none of them would advance forward. At her feet were a few splintered bows and crossbows, their strings cut, and their bodies broken by magic. Arrows dissolved against her barrier, the last remnants of a beautiful display of fiery butterflies, floated, then faded into embers around her.

'Butterflied?" A soldier mumbled.

"Yes, the kind that kills you." Einar replied.

A Koviri soldier on their flanks hacked his opponent, his armour, top to bottom blood stained. He chuckled, then retreated, knowing he'd strayed too far ahead. Ghoulish lifeless bodies laid where they had mounted their ill-advised assault on the sorceress, encouraged by those behind. Unsightly and grotesque, their twisted forms smeared the ground, torturing the senses of men who had seen magic. Their legs and arms were broken and turned in odd poses, steel armor torn like cheap parchment, their rib cages crushed and opened. The eyes of one man had swelled from their sockets to rest on his mangle face. Blood pooled, cutting channels through the trampled snow towards her feet.

"By the gods, what horror is this?!" One Koviri soldier groaned, coming to a halt on his horse just behind the sorceress.

"Blargh!" A young guard retched, spilling the small bits from his gut onto the snow. The bodies of men killed by sword were a pleasant sight compared to that before him.

"Calm yourself, boy!" Einar barked. "Positions!" He commanded, and two men dismounted swiftly drawing their swords, they moved forward in a half-circle.

"No one else wants to step forward?!" The enchantress said, her voice was a sweet whisper, the one you hear before death. The mob of soldiers pushing themselves back. "Isn't this why you came to Kovir at your master's whim... to rid him of the Lodge? The Lodge is no more, but I and my sisters are here. You'll all die before the next moon rise!"

"Witch!" A foot soldier barked.

"How disappointing, even the dogs of the eternal fire have sunk to measly cowards! Maybe if I bound my hands and feet or turn my back, you'd summon that courage you showed in Novigrad as you butchered helpless young girls!"

"Blasphemy!" A man shouted and caught her glaring stare. He wore witch hunter's armour, two others stood at his side. His voice crooked and tremble, though he grunted from deep in his throat to appear fearless. "Yer words are naught but hogshit, witch!"

"Run."

"Never!"

"Well... you're brave, stupid, but brave. Or it's fear that holds you grounded there." Triss said, as a young man, screeched, then threw his weapon to the ground fleeing in panic. "You could all run like that boy, I'd let you... but you five witch hunters are mine. What? You didn't truly believe I was bluffing, did you?"

Triss blew a powdery mist from her hand and the man coughed, expelling the air from his lung with a sharp ragged sound. He grunted with discomfort to clear his throat, his eyes widened, then his brow creased. The clinking of the metal buckles on his armor unnerved the others close enough hear it.

"Remove your sorcery... witch!" He groaned. The two witch-hunters quickly reached for bombs strapped to their chest when two of her guards plug them both with explosive bolts from their drawn crossbow before the fuzes were lit. The tips buried in their chest, then burst their organs out.

The witch gagged, then barked a dry hacking cough; ash and embers belched from his mouth. He screamed like a baby, chilling her blood as he slowly burned from the inside out. Two more at his side suffered the same faith, howling; their armor plates glow red, sizzling their skin. Leather and wool garments were set ablaze, broiling flesh to the bone in an instant. Their scorched armor became their tomb, as it melted and fused together, wrapping the charred corpses in melted steel. The pungent smell of burned flesh filled the air making her sick to her stomach. Men covered their noses and turned away.

Soldiers attacked, spurred forward by commands from their commander, Triss killed the man with a flick of her wrist. Another stood, trapped in a spell, then he was torn to pieces by magic bursting like a necrophage. His limbs fell to the ground, spattering others in blood. A young man advanced only to meet Einar's sword. More soon crumpled in the melee beside him, bloodied limbs and shattered steel littered the ground. Their death stole the courage of the others and they slowly retreated. Through the tumult and the scuffle, Triss turned her gaze south to the narrow pass. She'd felt Cirilla's call and the girls magic like her own. Cirilla had used the amulet forged for her; terror overtook the sorceress' face, erasing what small relief she felt. She began to mutter an enchantment, disregarding the clash of swords around her, as the skies above the passage darkened. Suddenly, like the roar of distant thunder, fire rained down, scorching the ground in a terrifying display as she unleashed a sorceress' barrage.

 _I hope you aren't there, Ciri!_ Triss thought, turning to see Geralt and his mare racing toward her, hooves thundering to match the witcher's irate glare. The cold wind wisped Roach's chestnut mane and the enchantress raised her arm. Geralt grabbed her forearm, violently lifting the sorceress onto the horse's back. Their path was blocked by a pair of pikemen. Roach lurched to a stop, turning in a frantic panic. The witcher leapt from the mare and drew his sword. He moved with inhuman speed, cleaving both men. Their throaty screams were brief, each was dead before their bodies reached the frozen ground.

"Go, Roach!" Geralt planted a hard-firm swat on the mare's rump and her hooves dug the snow as she raced away.

"Stop, Roach!' Triss screamed at the horse, but the creature refused to heed. She leaned forward against its mane. _I'm not leaving him! I know you can understand me… turn, old girl, or so help me I'll sell you to a farmer to work the field!_ Roach whinnied as if to voice her own rebuke, then she turned when the enchantress pulled on her left rein. _Empty threats, girl. I'll never sell you._

They raced back towards the battle, braking the horse between the witcher and her guards. Steam billowed from Roche's nose, sticky saliva spewed from the creature's mouth. Triss ran her hand on the horse's neck, then down her face. Around them, the two armies had once again engaged in the thicket of battle. Soldiers retreated from the sorceress as she slipped from the horses back then uttered a spell. Geralt listened, her breaths were soft and ragged, her fingers lit like tinders, the air came alive with fiery butterflies aglow in a piercing blue flame.

It was then the witcher took a moment to take in the mess she'd made. Surrounded by charred bodies, a pair of Redanians rushed forward at her and he leapt past and felled them both, a third was cut across the shoulders and left to bleed. Four more men succumbed to her magic, their bodies mangled and burned. Another fell in a horrid scream, his head squashed like rotten pear. Geralt sheathed his blade, he walked to the sorceress' side saying nothing, his hand reached for the blood on her cheek smearing it. She leaned her slightly and an avalanche of auburn hair tumbled down his forearm, framing her freckled face.

"It's not your blood _..._ " He mumbled.

"No." Triss answered as he let her go and made a steeple with his hand. She climbed onto Roach's back, side-saddle,, and held the reins. Geralt leapt onto the mare and the sorceress reached behind and grabbed his armor to help him and her left of her shoulder pressed into the witcher's chest.

"Go, Roach!" He muttered, spurring the horse. A Koviri soldier on a destrier raced just behind them. "Damn you, Triss! Why would you put yourself before Radovid's men like that?! Why did you come back?"

"I had to."

"No! That was stupid!"

"Be quiet, Geralt, and let me think!"

"You risked everything rushing out there... One stray arrow... a crossbow bolt... even a soldier could have gotten close to hurt you!"

"They didn't…"

"This time." Geralt growled. She heard the anger and rage in his voice, his heavy breath on her hair. "If you're killed—"

"I wasn't, and you've made your point..." She mumbled leaning against him fading in exhaustion.

The witcher sighed, a calmness drifted over him, her scent clung to the tresses of her hair that brushed his face. Geralt leaned forward and she shifted her body when his weight rested on her back. He ignored the scent of blood around them. Their faces were suddenly so close, the penetrating coolness of the bleak landscape seemed so far away.

"Hey!" He grunted. "Ciri is…"

"Dammit, how could I be so stupid!" The sorceress snapped back to consciousness cursing in the foulest of sounds. "Hurry! Go towards the pass, Ciri's down there! She's in trouble! Go!"

Geralt veered off to the left. Einar and his men broke from the battle to give chase. Two horses pulled ahead of them, then the witcher tugged on the reins and Roach came to a halt.

"You're too exhausted, your grip on my arm is no stronger than Rosi's. Go with them." Geralt commanded. "I'll get Ciri. No more magic or spells..."

 _Don't give me orders._ She chided him in her thoughts. "Be careful and bring our girl back!", She spoke aloud, softening her voice for him, before spurring Roach towards the hill.

A Young Koviri climbed from his destrier, giving the creature to the witcher. Geralt mounted it, then urged the beast forward. At the pass, Cirilla and the few mages there had halted the Redanians attack. He rode past wounded soldiers retreating, then reached Cirilla. The ground around her was scorched, the snow melted, leaving just mud.

 _Triss' did this… so many corpses._ Geralt thought.

He turned to the clamour of swords; with one giant leap, Cirilla thrusted her blade in a man's gut. The witcher moved to her side and together they held the pass as the mages retreated. Their backs together, they stood amidst the dead. Geralt parried the blows of an attack and Cirilla's sword entered the man's chest. She pulled back, then dodged, forcing a second Redanian to stumble forward into her sword. The awkward blow severed an arm, before Geralt silenced his screams and severed his head.

"Don't be reckless, Ciri, we're surrounded!" Geralt mumbled.

"Not for long!" Cirilla answered.

She used her amulet and the sky above them belched fire. The witcher cast Quen and held her close to shield her from the explosions, as men fell around them.

 _Damn, Triss! I asked you not to cast anymore spells._

He felt Cirilla's hand and they vanished back to the far end of the pass, behind the advancing Koviri infantry. They mounted their horses. On the far side of the field, Triss climbed from Roach when they reached to the hill. Watching from the high ground, she saw Kovir's front ripple like water. The men had been fighting for nearly an hour and the battle lines shifted. Soldiers parted, those at the front withdrew as others took their place.

"Nightfall is a long way away and Radovid is commiting more men." She said.

"We're outnumbered, our lines will not hold! M'lady, you have to retreat from this hill. The enemy will regain their footing and Redania' siege weapons will scorch this place. The army will break and use the archer to cover its retreat."

"We aren't running!" Triss shouted. She took a few short steps then halted. "We can't lose now, I won't allow it! Kovir's remaining forces in Caingorn and Malleore aren't enough to blunt Radovid's advance if he gets a victory here we're finished."

"You know the law! If you intervene the king will… the mages must live to fight another day, we must go!" Einar answered.

 _Dammit, Geralt! You and Ciri are still over there..._

"The center is holding, the right flank is barely clinging on, the passage is broiled in heavy fighting… we're losing the field!" One soldier muttered.

"Why have they not used the weapon again?" Einar's voice echoed.

"Get the word out… our forces must be prepared to retreat, when I give my signal. Dammit!' Triss crooked, her fist curled in a ball at her side. "Captain, send word, tell Dierdre to get Tancred to safety!"

"What' the signal, m'lady?"

"You'll know it when you see it… you'll all know." She muttered. "Put some distance between us and them."

"Go, warn the officers!" He commanded two riders.

Men on horseback raced down the hill across the field. Two soldiers with signal flags stepped forward at the edge of the cliffside and waved them to signal the far-right flank, yet in the midst of battle their efforts were in vain.

"What do you intend to do, sorceress?" Einar asked.

"End this fucking battle. Get your men back… no matter what happens, don't touch me, or get near." Triss ordered and the captain bowed his head.

She raised her hands in the air, above her head, her body swayed as she began. The clouds rolled turning a pale grey, giving an ominous and threatening roar. The skies darkened, men parted, both armies pulled apart, as the winds screamed, churning snow like a great dragon had taken flight. Soldiers lifted their gaze upward, some raised their raised their shields, others their arms to protects themselves from the vicious hailstones that pelted them. The air around the sorceress simmered and crackled with flames, the snow on the hill melted and flowed like the veins of a river. Thunder roared, foreboding the carnage to come; the grumbling in the sky eerily echoing across the valley. In the distance, lightning ripped apart the sky, striking the mounting top when the hailstorm ceased. Below, King Tancred and his guards retired from the battlefield; his gazed up at the hill, then sheathed his blade. The infantry quickly reformed, protecting the king's withdrawal. The battered remains of Vernon Roche's forces began their retreat. Redania halted it's retreat and began another advance. The Dragon Mountain to the left fringes of Kovir's army had vanished behind darkened clouds billowing upward, like balefire and churning a fierce wind.

"Such a beautiful thing, yet I fear the death and death it will bring..." Einar mumbled, waving his men further back, as a barrier of fire cocooned the Triss. Behind them, two portals opened; it was the enchantresses Margarita Laux-Antille and Keira Metz, then Annise appeared a moment later.

"Oh shit!" Keira shouted. "She's going to do it, she'll kill them all!"

Together, she and Margarita made a hopeless effort to nullify the spell.

"It's useless." Margarita said.

"I've seen this before... at Kaer Morhen… she dessimitated the Wild Hunt, burning the valley to save her lover and keep them from Cirilla."

"We can't let her!" Annise screamed.

"This will not end well. Tancred will not sit for it and Geralt would not stand idle while she's put on trial." Margarita mumbled.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that. For all our sakes, I pray to Melitele this king is the wiser, because Triss and her witcher are not pleasant when the other is in danger." Keira whispered.

"She can't kill so many, she can't possibly do it."

"She'd done it. In her state, she believes it's the only way to defeat Radovid's army here and save her family." Keira replied. "She's not to be trifled with when that witcher is involved. Triss will not be reasoned with if her daughters are in danger… the Lodge wields no power anymore and our dear sister has an uncanny ability to conjure powerful spells."

"Too late to stop her now..." Margarita replied. "...the spell is already cast."

A thunderous roar gripped the valley, then they all saw it. Fiery boulders trailing long tendrils of black smoke rained down amid Radovid's army, engulfing men and horses. The searing heat drew the winds from far to the center of the valley like a blizzard. The horrid screeching of soldiers echoed as explosions ripped across the field; the shattered bodies of men unfortunate to be near were tossed about. She held mastery of fire and pyromancy; the flames surrounding the enchantress's barrier turned her skin a brilliant orange, yet she was unharmed by it. Her magic scarred the land with charred craters. A Redanian cavalry troop stood trapped amidst the flames. Men were snatched from their horses by tendrils of fire, mares galloped past fleeing soldiers, their manes engulfed in flames. Each roar heralded a deafening explosion that shook the ground beneath as it shattered, killing and wounding men in throngs. An unnatural fire stretched its ravaging tentacles across Radovid's army; men and horses were set ablaze like kindling.

"Where's Geralt and Cirilla?!" Margarita asked.

"They're coming!" A soldier replied.

Cirilla was first to reach the sorceress, she screamed in panic swinging her leg to leap from her mare, them scrambled forward. The witcheress angrily drew her blade as two soldiers blocked her path to Margarita's orders.

"You can't get near her, Ciri, it's too dangerous!"

"What is she doing?! Stop it! Stop her before she's…!"

"Triss!" They heard Geralt grunted her name. He pushed a man aside.

"We've tried, Geralt, but she won't let anyone near!" Keira said, as the witcher braved the fire and searing heat of the sorceress' barrier. He coiled his arm around her waist, pressing on her stomach and pulling her down into him. His chin rested on her shoulder, his face against the sorceress'. "That's enough! You'll kill yourself."

"Geralt, where's Ciri?" Triss whispered, falling into him.

"She's fine." He mumbled. "It's over."

The clash of swords and shields had ceased, the shouting and groans of slaughter were silenced, and an unnerving quietness overwhelmed them.

"What did I do?"

"What needed to be done." Geralt answered back. The witcher had brought his face so close to hers his breath warmed her face and the moisture froze on her skin.

"Don't look at me that way... I'm just a monster with a beautiful face. Someday soon, you'll come for me with that sword, witcher, before I become the thing even I wouldn't want to look at..."

"Shut up, Triss. I've seen the monsters of this world and you aren't one of them. I'd never lift my sword on you, even if you tore out my heart or tried to end my life, I'd die in your arms..."

"Why are you so noble?"

"I'm not."

"Liar." She whispered.

The air smelled of sulfur; a vile smell mingled with the charred stench of flesh. Triss could not gaze at the theatre of gore and death she'd enkindled. Half of Radovid's army lay shattered. The moans of the wounded and dying steadily grew to howls until she could not tolerate it.

"That sound... I don't want to hear it. Take me away from here." She ordered, though he knew her voice masked her desperate pleas. Geralt swept the sorceress into his arms, her own coiled around his neck.

"Go, witcher… take her away from this horrid place. This teleport will take you back to the camp." Keira said as he walked through the portal.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think I am always looking forward to improving my writing and ideas.**

* * *

 **If my story offends your CANON, I DON'T CARE.** See my profile and read my first rule. Don't like it? Too bad. This story was written for people who enjoy creativity, people like me. **If I hurt your feelings by doing certain things in this story, just remember, you are free to go and read something else.** I know it's a surprise to you but its true. **Cheers**

* * *

 **To all my readers/followers, New and Old. Please see my profile for announcement.**


End file.
